Untold Stories
by LadyMeringue
Summary: Some tiny tales that are untold to the world can always be found in that tiny little book where one can always entrust their guilty secrets. But sometimes, those tiny tale can portray an entire story of its own.
1. Epistle 1

**Untold Stories**

 **Epistle 1: The Wilting Shadows**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D I'm back once again! :D :D This time, however, this is a little different. This FF will be a series of connected diary entries, or an epistolary novel writing, with the POVs fluctuating alternatively. It is something entirely new that I'm trying so all kinds of criticism will be warmly welcomed.**

 **Not keeping you all for long now,**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _4th February 1996:_**

 _I don't know how to start this._

 _I feel lost... dazed. I do not understand what's happening to me. A month ago, I was happy. We had our small house, a small shop and farm. I had my parents happy and my friends loved me so much. Life was simple, yet perfect. But good things never last, and I learnt what it felt like to feel your base shudder the hard way._

 _Maa told me a day later that we were moving to the city. Baba needed to move to the city because he needed to earn more if he wanted to educate me well. She will stay back and take care of our house, while Baba and I make a living. I was scared, I did not believe her. She looked at me sympathetically and stroked my hair lovingly as she pulled me close to herself into a tight embrace. I could feel her tears fall on my cheek, mingling into my own falling ones, and I could feel her arms shivering around me._

 _I break apart and stare at her soulfully, wiping away the tears that seem to scorch my heart. I asked her if there was no other way that Baba could earn more money, or why she couldn't accompany us, but she shakes her head and cups my cheek._

 _All that she tells me is that I must be strong for my father, be his pillar of strength when he needs me the most. She tells me to remain strong and keep that innocence in my heart forever, but to educate myself and make them proud. I nod my head at her furiously, knowing that my mother was entrusting to me a responsibility far more tedious than the shoulders of a tender nine year old could bear, but I can see the trust in her eyes._

 _Her trust sparks a flame of purpose in my heart and she sees it. She smiled at me lovingly and kissed my cheek, just as my friends call me out for a game of cricket. It was hard to pretend like everything is normal, when your friends don't know that you are not going to be around soon, that you will only become a fading memory within the days to come._

 _I did not know how the next month flew by, or why did it fly as fast as it did. Preparations were on in full swing, relatives making rounds, while Baba made several trips to the city in that duration to search for an ideal job. He returned back successfully after twenty days, telling that he was now appointed as the driver of a businessman._

 _Maa looked happy, but I didn't share the same emotion. I had always expected so much better for my father that it felt less. Almost humiliating. As though my father had read my thoughts in that moment, he hugged me dearly while kissing my forehead lovingly. He looked at me sincerely, imparting a piece of wisdom._

 _"No job is less than the other, son. Remember that."_

 _I nod at my father solemnly, understanding what he was trying to put across. I smile back at him and his tired features relax, just as my mother calls us for dinner. Dinner was quite a happy affair that night, one of the last that the three of us were going to have as a family._

 _Ten days later saw farewells being made, goodbyes being told, and promises vowed. But all that struck out to me were my mother's parting words. I remember the look in her eyes when she held my in her shoulders and whispered into my ears:_

 _"Son, whatever happens, remember one thing. When people show loyalty to you, you take care of those who are with you. It's how it goes with everything. Do you understand?"_

 _I nod my head in quick comprehension and she continues:_

 _"Remember to stay loyal to the people you love, no matter what, alright? Value loyalty above everything else."_

 _I nod my head with more vigour this time as tears leave my eyes freely. My mother gives me a strong look as she wipes away my tears and kisses my goodbye. The train hoots in the distance and she gives me a smile, asking me to remain strong. She slips something into my hand quickly and I look at her confused. A new diary now remained in my grip, something my mother told me to steadily unburden myself into whenever I felt alone or weak._

 _I look at her tearfully as we board the train, my hand leaving my mother's own ones, the cruel world welcoming me into its rough arms. My father and I are now moving quickly towards the harsh realities of the city, in the hope of finding a new life, and a hope of returning home someday. I'm petrified, terrified, more frightened than I ever felt when I did mischief and ran about the house evading my mother's scolding and slippers._

 _I look at my father and give him a teary smile, and he does the same. In that moment, I know that I must be strong for my father, for he is counting on it. Both my parents are. I have a lot of expectations to stand up to, a lot of things to achieve from this point forth. But I'm afraid, and don't know how to survive like this, when all I can do is breath and try to easy all my fears away._

 _My heart is already heavy, and I've taken refuge within you, hoping that my secret remains safe and that you will guard it safely._

 _Till the next time we meet._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D**


	2. Epistle 2

**Epistle 2: My Thirst for Love**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update. :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _8th February 1996:_**

 _Welcome to my world of absurdities._

 _I look out from my window and see a world of the rich and the upscale. It feels so funny to sit here and be known as the daughter of Harshad Parekh, when all I was yesterday was Ishaani. Just Ishaani._

 _I am not ashamed of the fact that I come from humble beginnings. My mother spent several days barely making enough for us to eat before she managed to stabilize our lives. She tells me that life will be better now as I have the hand of a father over me, along with a huge family who will love me like its own. I've been around them throughout the preparations of my mother's wedding, and they seem like decent folks. They respect me, and I them, even though I can see that something lurk behind the eyes of all the elders._

 _But I know it's not going to be all that easy._

 _I've learnt to live a life without knowing what it feels like to have a father, knowing what it feels like to have a mother who is barely at home for she gives her day and night to make sure that I have a better life. I know what it is to see my friends and their fathers' converse, to feel that drowning sensation of misery when you know that you can never relate to anything that you friends tell you about their fathers because you don't have one._

 _And suddenly, one fine day, I do have one. Maa tells me that he loves me a lot. That he will love me like his own daughter. I like Harshad Uncle for he is kind to Maa and always brings me a lot of gifts. He loves and cares of me a lot, but I'm happy that he can also ease life more for my mother. The two of them had asked my opinion on the marriage, about getting a new father and my mother getting a new companion. I looked at them stupidly before I noticed how tired and weak my mother looked after being all there for the both of us, after being strong for so long._

 _I knew that my mother deserved the best for she made sure to give me the same. I knew that my mother deserved all the happiness in the world that she had been excluded from. She deserved to have better than the memory of my non-existing father, she deserved to live with a man who loved her nearly as much as I did. And if my answer decided her fate, I knew what I had to do. I said yes._

 _But every pro has its corresponding con as well._

 _Maa tells me that I cannot be the person I am. I must blend myself into a world where society scrutinizes and accepts you on the basis of how you look and how you carry yourself. I must leave behind the simple Ishaani and become a shrewd, calculative one, and I detest it. I am simple. That's all there is to it. Unfortunately enough for me, in this new world I certainly am at a disadvantage, not only because of who I am and refuse to become, but because of my real father as well._

 _I do not know why he abandoned us because Maa won't tell me, but he left the two of us for a live long of humiliation and suffering. He was the reason the world called my mother tainted, and me illegitimate. I lost the shield of oblivion ever since I gained sense, and since then, I have learnt to hear the harsh, ringing words of society with dignity. Maturity is something that replaces the kindle of childhood, and for the age I am, it is almost misplaced, mistrusted._

 _I feel older than the eight year old that I've turned into today as I write this, for my mother expects far more from me than I can deliver. I can feel the innocence within me shiver, as I can feel it draining away from me steadily. Maa tells me to be ready as I am to face challenges that I've never faced before, when all I can think is how much must I face before I surrender?_

 _I really love my mother, I do, but I do feel that she is a little harsh over me at times. She wants me to burden the responsibility of a person thrice my age, without noticing the fact that my eyes are losing its sparkle more and more by every passing day, my mischievousness abandoning me just like my oblivion. I want to make her life easy just like she does mine, but it isn't a child's play._

 _Maa gifts me you today to pour my heart into. Tells me to find a friend in you. And as I fill the first page of your being with my guilty secret, I can understand what she means. And I am glad that I have you, for I know that I am going to need you around a lot more. I've never been one to have any friend who truly understood me for who I am, or who I could ever confess anything too._

 _On the exterior, people think of me as a kind, gentle girl - happy going, joyful, vibrant. Somewhere between mastering the art of how to cover my own apprehensions to people being rude to me for the harsh facts of my life, I harboured within myself a darkness that was untrusting, alone. I had several friends to say, but none of them could penetrate through that darkness._

 _Maybe that's who I am, what I'm destined to behold within me. I absorb the unhappiness around me, giving people joy and happiness, even if it cost me mine. I am aloof, yes. Lonely, yes. Friendless, yes. But I also trust fate to give me something or someone to hold on to, one fine day. For now it is you, and I already am liking you loads._

 _Where life is going to take me, I do not know. For now, I have made peace with myself. And I am ready to accept the changes that life is going to throw into my life. But I must leave now for Maa calls me._

 _Till I return again._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D**


	3. Epistle 3

**Epistle 3: The Sting of Infatuation**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

 ** _13th March, 1996:_**

 _It's been a month since I've been away from home and yet there is not one day where I miss my mother. The city is a cruel place where you are judged on the basis of the money you have, and my father doesn't have any. I do not like the fact that my father has to work day and night at the beckon of our new masters, but my father's advice keeps ringing back into my ears each time I go to talk to him about it. He definitely looks sadder without Maa, but he tells me that he will get used to it._

 _We talk to Maa every week and I cry my heart out to her, something that I've been doing with you as well. She asks me to remain strong and radiates such positivity, it makes me live each day with a new hope. She tells me about life at the village, I tell her about the life in the city. But things aren't even as bad as I seem to be telling you._

 _The city is beautiful, only the life in it isn't._

 _Here, no one is considered or known as who they are, but are rather associated from the kind of background they come from. And I've got my own categorization - a driver's son._ _My father tells me that it is alright, that not everyone gets have the cream of life. He tells me that life works in the circle, where if you are in rags today, there will come a time where the riches are beneath you._

 _But it is immaterial, as he tells me. Value hard work and honesty above success and money. Be trustworthy and the world will know. I get his point as I can see my master give him a benevolent smile every time my father drops him back home, and I feel happy. Atleast our master can see the goodness about my father._

 _My master is very curious as a person. He is the textbook definition of a true businessman in terms of his profession, yet there is something that contradicts the whole outlook miserably. Maybe it's because he is kind hearted where most businessmen are not, maybe he is genuine. But either way, I like him a lot. There are men who are rich and upscale, but few are gentlemen who are humble and down to earth. My master is the latter. Resent as I must about the workload on my father, I respect my master._

 _He is benevolent, and there are no two ways about it. He has enrolled me into the school where all the other kids of the household go and pays my fees as well. He lets us have a three time meal with the food, and doesn't let me do tedious chores. The other members of the house dislike this treatment, I see, but for now, I'm alright with it._

 _The kids of the house are nice to me, even though the boys do say mean things about me behind my back. But it doesn't matter. Baba tells me that this is how people like us are treated, and to be honest, I dislike this society._

 _But does my view even count? I don't think so. But I'm getting accustomed to it. On the time we have free, Baba takes me sight-seeing and it's a good change from the suffocating pretentiousness of the rich. Baba and I spend time roaming the bustling streets of Mumbai, getting a taste of the 'Bombayya Life', as it is known. Nights, we simply discuss our day back at the servants' quarters (which is pretty decent and comfortable for us), where I imitate how the different members of the family behave like, making sure obviously that the door is shut._

 _Baba laughs out loud, even though I can see him look at the door in apprehension to make sure that nobody is overhearing. The two of us laugh and share thoughts on this new, mysterious life, wondering how it would feel like to go back to our village, and feel the simplicity return back to life. But before we can wonder too much, sleep claims us swiftly, the exhaustion from the day doing its job with effect._

 _But I've learnt to live with it and it is alright, really. I think that will be all for now._

* * *

Ranveer caught the pen in between his teeth as he looked at his diary uncertainly for a moment. He looked around the room swiftly to make sure that nobody was peeking in. Heaving a sigh of relief, he took the pen back into his hand, and wrote quickly into the book.

His cheeks were now slightly red as he furiously scrawled into the page with his characteristic, thin writing, a dreamy look over his boyish features.

* * *

 _Okay, fine. I'll admit it for it would be treacherous on my part not to do so. Life in the city is bearable because I did find something over here in this one month. Curious? Yes, you must be. Alright, here it is. I've found love. There, I said it. Love, love, love. You must think me crazy, but is the truth. I am in love. With whom, you must wonder? Okay, I'll say it, I'm in love with Ishaani, my master's daughter._

 _She too, moved in last month with her mother. I remember seeing her for the first time, descending down the staircase in that pink dress of hers, and I could have sworn that I had never seen anything more pure or beautiful in that moment. Her face was alight with the most dazzling smile, her eyes sparkling with happiness, before they met own ones that were peeking through the pillar. She smiled at me radiantly and rubbed her finger against her nose, I unconsciously doing the same, while she laughed at me._

 _I did not dare approach her for I assumed that she wouldn't like me at all, just like all the other kids. I chose to stay away, throwing away the thoughts of being friends with her, a thought that now appeared every single night in my dreams. She was unattainable. Nobody would make friends with a person like me, who is a servant._

 _But I like her a lot, for she is kind and sweet and upfront. We study in the same school and I've heard that she is pretty smart too. School over here is quite much tougher and more competitive, but I know that I have good strengths in Maths, something that most of class highly lack._

 _We aren't friends yet and the thought of approaching her scares me but I'm content to have an unnamed relationship with her, a relationship that only contains the smile we share with each other every time we lock eyes or cross paths. I don't have any friend at school either but its fine to me._

 _As long Ishaani is around, I am okay with everything._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	4. Epistle 4

**Epistle 4: A New Bond**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! :D :D Sorry that the update is a little delayed. :( :(**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _20th March, 1996:_**

 _"Perspective was a luxury when your head was constantly buzzing with a swarm of demons."_

 _I've been in love with this quote ever since I read it two weeks ago, and there has been no stopping me since. The quote depicts the inner battle Sohrab is currently going through, adding to the silence Sohrab continued throughout the book because deep within, he was fighting off his depression. But that's not just it. There is something mystical about the quote, something that bewitches you mind, something that suddenly... clicks._

 _But that's just me preparing for the review I have to write for my English Literature assignment. Given that Maa is too busy to check it and Harshad Uncle is out of town, there is no one who can tell me whether it is alright or no. So I thought of writing this to you. But now that I've written this, I'm pretty confident that it's good enough. I'm done with the whole draft, and I know where the changes are to be made._

 _It's a wonder how you can be of so much help for a thing who is so immobile. But then again, books are meant to be like that. Even an empty book has a tale of its own or has a tale that's waiting to be stored within its heart, and it's the former with the two of us here. Where this story is headed, I do not know, but I hope that it leads to something happy for a change._

 _Life over here is alright. It's been a month and there's progress, that's undeniable. I'm bonding well with the other kids and we are all friends now, but I'm still apprehensive about a lot of things. But atleast they are nice to me. The elders in the house are a different story, with the way they stare at me at times as though I am something dirty, impure. But I'm used to that scrutiny._

 _But I'm happiest with Harshad Uncle. He gives me all the space I require, he cares for me like his own, yet he never smothers me with all the suffocating love. He is a wise man; he is building a gradual relationship with me, rather than a forced one, and I'm happy. He doesn't ask me to call him 'Dad'; he tells me that the day I accept him as my father, I can freely call him that. We are both extremely comfortable and happy._

 _Maa also looks considerably happier. We both have good clothes and food given to us, I'm studying in a good school, and I've begun opening up a bit. Maybe it's the fact that I'm no longer insecure. Maybe I know that now we are going to be looked after, because of which I can tone down on my maturity. But then again, when some things are done, they cannot be undone. Maturity is one such thing._

 _But the end point is that Maa can now relax and remain happy as she has the support of a companion. But there is someone who doesn't look remotely happy again. Harshad Uncle's mother, or Baa as we are supposed to call her, resembles a scarecrow to me if I am to be honest with you. There is a way she looks at me and my mother that makes my blood chill and something squirm in my heart._

 _It's as though there's something... evil about her presence, almost witch-like. I know it's wrong of me to say something like that about someone so older to me, but she makes me feel afraid. It's as though I'm staring into my worst nightmare, as though she is everything that symbolizes what I hate about the society. And it's not just me, but even Maa who feels the same._

 _I can feel the atmosphere fall cold as she walks into the room like a proud peacock, staring about the room as though everything around her was mediocre... below her. None of the members of the house can meet her eye when she talks to them. In fact, nobody can talk anything at all. And then, there is the way she looks at Maa that frightens me. Maa is strong and smart, so I know that she will be alright._

 _To be honest, I think that Harshad Uncle is the only one who can ever handle her and stand up to her in the entire household. If her own family is this petrified of her, I really pity the house help staff. And speaking of which, there hasn't been a day in the entire month when she hasn't disrespected or reduced any one of the people working as house help into tears._

 _She is cruel, cold, shrewd._

 _It was only yesterday where she reduced one of our helper's boy into tears. He and his father are new over here, and it's barely been a month. He let slip of a vase as he was dusting it up and that... that hag (sorry for the abuse, but she was exactly that), she actually slapped him! The boy ran into his room and didn't leave it for the entire time till his father convinced him otherwise. And what does his father do? He apologizes to Baa and tells him to cut the price of the vase from his salary._

 _I wanted to shout and yell at the old woman for being so inhumane to the boy, but his father shook his head desperately at me in sign, not wanting to deteriorate things further. I opened my lips heatedly several times, but no retort could leave my lips. I watched father and son get humiliated in front of me, I could feel my heart bleed at the things she told them, but I was helpless. I was rooted to the spot as though paralyzed, the spot being behind the pillar with Baa backing me._

 _Both father and son quietly make their way to their room with their heads bent down in shame, and I run behind them, making sure not to make much noise. I reach in front of their room, my fist almost at the door when I hear the boy sobbing. It must have been the most gut-wrenching thing that I must have ever heard, the most heart-breaking moment in my life till date. Never had I heard anyone to be so broken... so shattered._

 _I stood outside the door for goodness knows how long hearing the boy scream and scream about the harsh realities of life, while his father tried to speak soothing things to him, even though I could make out that he was crying himself. The boy kept criticizing himself, talking about how he was to remain friendless forever, how he was to remain rejected forever just because he was a servant and he was poor._

 _It stung me. A lot._

 _He yelled out the same harsh facts of the society that I was just as disgusted with, yet I couldn't do anything. I was helpless as I could feel the tears leaving my eyes, wanting to share the pain of the boy behind the door. I had never spoken to him before that day, but I knew that he was a nice boy who always smiled at me. He was quiet and smart, yes. He was shy, yes, and did nothing except smile at me happily, but that was a relationship much purer than the forced ones that I've had to endure._

 _In that moment, I know it in my mind that I will do anything to make him feel welcome, that I will make sure that he has atleast one friend who cares for him for who he is as a person and not what his status is. I could barely frame my thoughts more precisely when the door swung open to reveal the boy's father, looking perturbed._

 _I shuffled my feet uncomfortably as he gave me a small smile and beckoned me into the room. The boy sat wiping his eyes hastily, looking morose. He looked around and sprung up from the bed, looking highly flustered, but I didn't care. I simply smiled at him and asked him one question._

 _"Would you like to be friends with me?"_

 _My question did the job that no other pitiful comment or expression of sympathy could have sparked. The boy's features changed completely, as though he had known happiness again, the same curious spark returning in his eyes. He looked overwhelmed to comment for several minutes before he singly nodded his head, giving me a small smile._

 _I smiled back at him and put my hand forward._

 _"I'm Ishaani."_

 _The boy shook my hand firmly with the same flustered look on his face. We sat down and spoke for a few minutes before I distantly heard someone call out my name. I looked around to see the boy's father looking worried, and I took my cue. I quickly told the boy and his father goodbye as I ran out from the room, making sure that no other raucous took place, which thankfully didn't happen._

 _If I am to be honest, I know that even as I write this today, this new friendship is headed towards something new, something interesting._

 _Oh, and before I forget. The boy's name?_

 _Ranveer._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	5. Epistle 5

**Epistle 5: My New Companion**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

 ** _24th May, 1996:_**

 _Life is curious._

 _There are times where it seems miserable, and there are times where it feels like heaven. The dual aspect of life is intriguing, yet there is something entirely mysterious about it at the same time. The mystery around it is the one that pleasantly surprises me, letting me know that life is full of surprises, where anything could happen at any point of time._

 _But then there are days where life's ironies are the least pleasant to witness. And I've had a lot of those in my share these days. If days seemed passable before, they have gotten harder and harder now. Studies were picking up and so were the chores. But what felt hardest was the true colours of people coming forward._

 _I still get shivers down my spine thinking about that incident from two months ago. All I tried to do was clean the vase and make it spick and span so that I could make my Harshad Kaka happy. It was a misfortune that the vase slipped off my hand when Baa called me suddenly from behind._

 _I know that I have told you about this dozens of times but I still feel afraid thinking about it. Her hitting me did not hurt me as much as her words did. It is rightly said that words are one's biggest weapon. In that moment when she cursed me and my existence, I wished nothing more than to silently disappear and hide my face away in shame._

 _Was my existence equivalent to that of a vermin? Was this how every one of our kind were treated?_

 _My life had never felt darker and more insignificant as in that moment. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, as far away from those evil eyes as they could. I did not dare leave my room, for I was afraid that I would end up doing something that I would dearly regret._

 _In that moment, I was alone, alone in the room wishing that my parents would be there. Surely, they would never allow such atrocity! But the fact remained that I was alone. There was no shoulder that I could cry upon, no shoulder who could bear my burden. I cried and cried, my eyes burning and throat parched, yet no one came to check up over me and nobody bothered to even so much as give me a glass of water._

 _Maybe I hoped too much. Maa always tells me that one should never keep any expectations from anyone, for they lead to sheer disappointment in life. Not that I did expect, but you get me. I don't know how long it was till Baba came home. I think I must have fallen asleep crying. He looked worried, and he told me that he had to take me out and that both of us had to apologize._

 _The next half an hour of my life was an even bigger agony. If the afternoon wasn't enough, the night was brutal. Not only was I insulted, my father was made to hear just the same. My blood boiled and boiled, hoping that I could simply disappear and shut the woman up some way, but that was plain, wishful thinking on my part._

 _And in that moment, I think I almost died in shame. My mother has entrusted me with the responsibility of taking care of my father and being his pillar of support. And what did I do? Be the cause of his embarrassment. Hot tears stung my eyes as I returned to my room, in tow with my father. Tears left my eyes openly and he pulled me into his arms. I don't know for how long I remained like that, but I felt my will break in that moment. It was as though the ugly truth had struck me about what I had signed up for, about what I had to see my father endure and would have to endure myself._

 _He tried to ease my burdens but I could no longer share. I shouted and shouted into the night's cold airs, praying and begging for mercy, only wanting my aching heart to stop paining so much. And then, the impossible happened. They say that when all hope is lost, God gives you a new ray of the same. And it was that day that I truly realized the true power of the quote._

 _Life gives us companions in the bonds of family and friendship, with each relationship helping you live life in a better and dignified way. But the most intriguing of this lot is friendship. Friendship is something... unique, each gifted with a different kind of bond altogether. I'd lost hope on ever finding friendship in the city for the reasons you already know, but as they say, a single prayer has the power to change the world._

 _She entered my life at a time where I had lost hope of every genuinely having a true friend. She openly enveloped me into her life, making me feel loved and wanted. She had much more guts in me and was so upfront, but then again she has the advantage of society just a tad bit more. As we spent more time together in the next two months, we learnt quite a lot about each other._

 _We aren't the greatest of friends yet we have a bond that's unexplainable. It pure, soulful and genuine, which only endears my heart. We don't force our company upon each other, but rather seek for it. We both have our own share of grievances from life that we came to know about as we spent longer and longer with each other, but now we had the strength to face it in a better manner._

 _We usually spent our recess time in school together in spite of all the degrading looks, but it didn't matter. We enjoyed each other's company and there was nothing more than that. We know had a shoulder to lean upon when in emotional turmoil and had each other's backs in times of trouble. As these two months flew by, we did not remember days - we remembered moments._

 _But then again, as a wise man once said, one of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and to be understood. And I could satisfactorily say that Ishaani understood me. As I've made clear earlier, we aren't the best of friends, but are instead building a bond between us slowly and steadily, strengthening the base of trust, faith, communication and friendship between us._

 _Rome wasn't built in a day, and relationships most certainly aren't, but we both like it this way. We get to learn something new about each other every single day, which in itself has a thrill of its own. She is the first one who has ever taken the trouble to know me truly, the first one who understands me like no other person. At long last I have someone in the city who appreciates me for who I am, rather than from which sector of the society I belong._

 _The greatest gift of life is friendship, and I have finally received it._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	6. Epistle 6

**Epistle 6: Breaking Through the Horizon**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

 ** _29th May, 1996:_**

 _Every new phase in your life is a new chapter that is meant to be explored to the fullest._

 _Somewhere along this one year, I had given up on anything good happening to me for I had drowned myself deep into the realms of aloofness and detachment, from a place where I thought there was no coming out of. The darkness pleases me immensely, making me find a strange burning solace in it, something that defines a cut of my existence. It's like a companion... like a dangerous friend._

 _I have always heard but friendship and how it can transform a person into something else completely - something beautiful, something pure. I did not believe that it could ever happen to me however, for I was a black rose who grew with a lot of excruciating thorns. Thorns that made people recoil away from me. I could not be loved for a hurt people if I got too close. It was who I had accepted that I was, who, the society unconsciously made me feel._

 _It was the precise reason why I never let anyone get too close, for my delicate heart was too weak to bear the betrayal of a loved one, especially knowing the fact that it was my bitter exterior that caused it. Some might think it folly on the part of an eight-year old girl to conceive of such thoughts, but sometimes, an eight-year old could have gone through her lifelong of unhappiness for the life she has lived till then._

 _The interior of my heart was only to remain mine, where nobody could know what demons lurked. Those were mine alone to battle, mine alone to endure. Nobody could share my burdens for me, and neither could anyone thrust happiness into me. I was a lost cause, a closed book never to be opened, forever meant to remain isolated from life._

 _You must think so low of me, I know. But then again, I know that you will never judge me for who I am, unlike the society who has made me what I am. Deep, deep below, I still have my unused innocence screaming out to me to embrace it, to let go of my mature iron wall and let the red love blossom my black heart, but it isn't possible. Or so I believed._

 _Until I met Ranveer._

 _I do not know how he managed to dismantle me the way he did. When I befriended him four months ago, it was because I wanted him a friend he could always rely and trust. I wanted him to have a person who understood the harsh realities of life just as much as I did, who could give him a shoulder when he needed it the most._

 _But it was only as I got to know him more did I realize that I was thoroughly mistaken. It was not he who needed me, it was I who needed him. I realized within a few days of our friendship that I craved for his company just as much as he did. We didn't become the best of buddies in the first shot, but it was the company that we so craved. Silence reigned supreme most of the times between us, yet there was a comfort that couldn't be explained._

 _But as any gradual relationship had it, even we commenced conversations, first purely academic based and then we started opening up on our personal lives. We got along instantly and gradually opened up to each other much more, a blind trust accompanying it. There is something about the way he looks at me that gives me this strange assurance that my trust is well-placed and that this is going to be one relationship that I can bank upon to make me see daylight._

 _But then again, my friendship with Ranveer changed a lot more than I expected. A lot within me._

 _Life suddenly seemed a happier place, the world a better refuge. I found solace in him and him in me. The members of the household didn't matter anymore as long as we had each other. There were several instances in those two months when Ranveer faced similar treatment and I faced insults from the family household on being illegitimate, everyone's true colours coming out, but it didn't really matter. All that matter was that we had each other._

 _The kids of the house had gotten nicer with myself and Ranveer as they got to know us better and I appreciated it. They knew the kind of things their parents told about us, but that didn't stop them from liking us. And then there was Harshad Uncle. Things with him were going much more smoothly than I expected it to go and I was happy with it. Surprisingly, Harshad Uncle was very happy that I had made such good friends with Ranveer, and seemed to have a genuine liking for the boy. And I was secretly happy that he approved of our friendship._

 _But Ranveer did much more than only be my friend. He broke through my wall. A wall that I had so precariously built that even my mother had difficulty piercing through it. And goodness knows that it must have hurt him. Perhaps it was his bleeding heart that gave colour to my black one and let it bloom. Perhaps it was the power of his love and loyalty that made something change within me._

 _And for the first time in years, I did not fear facing the light. I could feel the bouts of innocence nagging at me stronger, now that my maturity was fading away along with the darkness. The dangerous friend had begun leaving me, but giving alongside a real one. I felt prepared to navigate my way through the same route of childhood that I had abandoned, to find myself back on the crossroad where I could willingly choose oblivion over pretense._

 _I and Ranveer still don't behave like the best of friends - simply two people who helped cleanse each other's wounds. Or so he did so far. Ironically, he is still very guarded about his heart, and impossible as it is, he has an even stronger fence around his heart than mine. He is smart, the boy is, for he pours his feelings into me yet keeps me apart from his own._

 _But I know that one day soon, I'll break that wall apart, and I'll heal that fragile heart that's to bear so much in this brutal world. I'll be there to hold him when he falls, I'll be there to stem the flow of his blood when he bleeds. I'll be there to lend my shoulder when he's tired of being strong, and I'll be there to stand strong when he falls weak._

 _For the first time in all those years, I saw a glimmer of the faintest of lights touching my heart, knowing that things would be alright. For the first time in those years, I knew that I would remain strong enough to see the horizon break through my own darkness._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	7. Epistle 7

**Epistle 7: Falling Through the Night**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! :D :D Sorry that the update is a little delayed. :( :(**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

He woke up from his bed yelling, cold sweat plastered over his face. He looked around swiftly, only to find the empty room staring back at him, the darkness acute. He felt disoriented at waking up so quickly, and it was with difficulty that he managed to guide himself off the bed, finding the light switch blindly with his outstretched hand.

He switched on the light and felt his breath ease away quickly. The brightness blared his vision, his view clearing only after several minutes of blurriness and a couple of tears leaving his watering eyes. He made his way to the washroom and splashed some water on his face, the cold water instantly working its effect over his slightly heaving form.

He looked up to see his reflection in the mirror, and almost recoiled. There stood before him not a simple looking boy, but a boy whose eyes and cheeks were bruised severely. He noticed that his left eye was now a brilliant purple, along with it being swollen at the same time. His eyes were red and puffy, while the bags beneath it were growing bigger by the day.

His face had a gaunt look over it, a look with could be described as nothing short of horror and misery. Turning his face away from the mirror as he felt petrified by his own reflection, he wiped his face carefully and sat on the bed. His father had been out with Harshad Parekh for a week and wasn't meant to return till until three days later.

He felt his throat choke up at the thought of his nightmare, and he gulped uneasily. He quickly pulled open the drawer by his bed stand and removed his diary from it, which was almost full. He brushed through the pages and ended up towards the last few pages of the diary, the last few of them that were empty. Pressing the point of his pen hard into the sheet of paper, a couple of tears fell into the book as he summed up his thoughts and began to write.

 _I'm tired. I quit._

Ranveer's hand shivered as more tears fell from his eyes. The pen fell down from his grasp, but it did not register with him. He shut the diary again and threw it beside him as he got up and shut the lights again. He looked around the room frightfully as though expecting shadows to creep out from the darkness at any moment.

Shivering, he quickly ran towards the closet and swung it open. Taking a deep breath, he hid inside, the clothes over there providing the perfect comfort, while it hid him away completely from view. The scent from his parents' clothes made him feel a little more secure as he shut his eyes, hoping that there would be no dawn again.

* * *

 ** _17th June, 1996:_**

 _...and I don't know what to do with Ranveer. There is something drastically wrong with him these days, and he won't just let me in. It's why I haven't spoken to you for about twenty days. Too much was going on and I had to figure it out. But I haven't had the slightest of luck so far. Only the contrary. I was so sure that I'd almost cracked his armour, but before I could make any more progress, fate had to intervene like always._

 _Apparently, my mother had been informed about the fact that I spent the most amount of time with Ranveer in school. I don't honestly know what's so wrong about it, but my mother thinks that I've committed some huge crime. 'Stick to your kind', she tells me. Stick to my kind? What is my kind? Fakeness and arrogance?_

 _I tried to protest but she wouldn't take a word of it. She forbade me to see Ranveer at school and warned me about the consequences lest I did likewise. I thought that she was bluffing. Unfortunately, she wasn't. She would have nearly had Ranveer thrown out from school had Harshad Uncle not intervened. Never have a felt so resentful towards my mother, and it's eating at me._

 _I didn't speak to her for five days till she came and apologized to me. She made me understand why she did what she did, and honestly, I haven't heard such rubbish in all my life. I just nod and nod for the sake of it, but truth be told, my heart bleeds for Ranveer. I still have classmates to spend time with, he doesn't. Which is where my problem arises._

 _Ever since I stopped meeting with him, he's become detached. Aloof. Even though he assured me that things were fine even if we didn't interact at school, I realized that there was something drastically wrong with him. In these twenty days that we haven't met, I think I've barely spoken to him at all, not only in school but at home too._

 _He goes about his usual chores at home, but refuses to meet my eye. When I try to speak to him, he cowers away and runs, barricading himself into the room. I tried to ask Kaka about this so many times, but he himself has no clue about the same. I don't know what it is, but it's something got to do with the school._

 _Things were bad enough as it is, when I realized ten days ago that Ranveer had a bruised eye. When I asked him about it, he told me that he fell down and hit his eyes. He refused to meet eyes with me. But in the days to come, I realized that his wounds only got deeper and nastier, until his entire face was practically bruised from some angle or the other._

 _Three days ago, Ranveer was suspended from school for a month, stating violent and disorderly conduct. He came home shivering, a limp in his right leg. I had no clue about what exactly had happened for I'd missed school that day. But from what I got to know, it was some argument that broke out between him and a bunch of boys, and Ranveer had broken one of the boy's nose._

 _If we had seen Baa to be a fiend, she had crossed all limits of cruelty that afternoon. Least bothered about the injuries, she actually whipped him for tarnishing the family name! If there was ever a limit of being evil, this woman did not know any. But what was worst was that Ranveer remained silent throughout the time. Neither did he cry, nor speak a single word. His face was a blank mask, until Maa intervened and asked her to stop being barbaric._

 _Both myself and Maa helped him back into his room and quickly got a doctor to look him up. The doctor reported that he had a mild concussion and had a couple of fractured ribs, to say the least. We could not contact Kaka for he is out of town with Uncle right now, so that was out of option. We did not have any contact details about his mother, so we couldn't inform her either._

 _If things had to get worst, Baa forbade myself and Maa from visiting Ranveer it taking care of him at all. I tried to sneak to his room several times with food and medicines, but the wicked hag was too smart. After having being slapped by her, my own mother sought my safety and grudgingly accepted her order. I honestly hope that she burns in Hell._

 _But those things can wait, for now I'm going to imply my foolproof plan of getting Ranveer some proper food and medication. I don't even know how he is or what he is doing. I don't even know whether he is even alright. But I need to find out at any cost. Nothing will stop me today and I will get to the bottom of this._

 _It's almost 4:30 in the morning. Before anything more happens, I need to leave. I'll tell you everything once I get back._

* * *

Ishaani shut her diary with a finality and quickly shoved it under her pillow. Making her way out stealthily with a tray of food and the necessary medication that she remembered her mother giving Ranveer the first day, she managed to reach in front of his room after ten minutes of utmost care and precaution. Heaving a sigh of relief, she knocked at the door, but received no response.

She knocked for about fifteen minutes before she began to get worried. She did not know why, but there was a sudden ominous feeling that swirled in her heart, a strange fear bubbling along with it. She gave the doors a push and they opened on their own. Worried, she made her way into the room, the darkness impenetrable, yet horrifying in some ghastly way.

She quickly switched on the lights of the room and gave a shaky sigh as she felt the light more than welcome. She kept the tray on the table and looked around the room in shock. The entire room was disheveled with traces of blood visible here and there. The bed looked slept in but nobody was to be seen.

Ishaani unconsciously made her way to his bed and saw that the food sent to him was almost untouched. The room had a very deadly silence about it that frightened her and she could not help but gulp unconsciously. Before she could notice anything more however, her eyes fell over the diary that was left open.

She picked it up and read curiously, her blood instantly freezing as horror paralyzed her.

 _I would rather die a meaningful death than to live a meaningless life._

Quickly brushing over to the next page, she found another similar sentence.

 _While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die._

Her mind now petrified with what she was reading, she turned towards the last written page in the diary. She clutched the diary harshly as she read the final phrase.

 _I'm tired. I quit._

She hurled the diary aside as she looked about the room frantically, hoping to find a clue about Ranveer. The room remained eerily silent as Ishaani got up and searched around the room and out from the window. Nothing.

She was about to make a search outside the room when she heard a faint thud from inside the cupboard. Afraid, she quickly rushed towards the cupboard and swung it open. She barely had time to understand what was happening when her eyes fell over an unconscious-Ranveer.

Her breath remained hitched in her chest as his limp form fell out from the cupboard, his mouth wide open while his skin was a ghostly white. There was a strange expression on his face that only made her want to throw up and the state he was in didn't work any better.

The only thing that her mind registered was that his name left her lips in the loudest shriek possible as she fell to her knees, trying to get him to wake up.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	8. Epistle 8

**Epistle 8: The Cure of Companionship**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update. :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _17th June, 1996:_**

 _My soul still shivers. Shivers with the barbarity I've witnessed._

 _I cannot believe what has happened to me in the past one day. All I wanted to do was cure Ranveer. But what I found before my eyes was the nearly dead form of my friend. I don't know how so much could have happened without me knowing it. My friend was dying all these days and was calling out for me, but I was oblivious to the tantamount pain he kept pushing into his heart._

 _This morning, only Maa was awake enough to hear my shout of help. She managed to reach the room within ten minutes of my pleading, and she gasped in shock. Ranveer was limp on my lap, his hand fallen uselessly to his side, his chest barely rising. His mouth remained agape as a thin stream of blood trickled from his nose, while his hands felt icy. My mother did not even ask me anything or sit to pacify me. She picked up Ranveer from my lap and got him into a standing position with his arm around her neck. He was tall enough to be supported, which was a blessing for both of us._

 _I quickly wiped away my tears and stood up to support Ranveer's partial weight over my shoulders once I got cue of what my mother wanted to do. I was about to ask her nervously when she understood my question and replied quickly._

 _"Not now, Ishaani. I'll see Baa when we have to. I can't let the boy die." She gave me a reassuring nod and we both managed to take him outside towards the car. We gently made him sleep on the backseat while I took my seat with his head on my lap. I tried slapping his cheek lightly and dabbed my handkerchief at his now-bleeding mouth, but to no avail. He did not even let out the slightest of groans, neither did he as much as twitch._

 _"Just wait here, I'll be back quickly," said Maa hurriedly as she rushed back into the house. She returned back five minutes later with a huge haversack in her hand. She kept the bag beside her and quickly took control of the car, putting it into motion. The trip to the hospital was a half an hour one and only had the most dreaded silence between myself and my mother._

 _I only kept rubbing Ranveer's palm furiously to give his body some warmth and kept trying to check his pulse. Sometimes I could feel it, sometimes I couldn't. I tried to keep my thoughts positive, praying that my friend was alright, for losing him would be losing myself. Barely had I conceived of this though when Maa asked me what I was doing in Ranveer's room._

 _"I went to give him some proper food and medicines, Maa," I replied tartly and she sighed._

 _"I've been visiting him from the past two days. Couldn't let Baa kill the boy in isolation. He hasn't been having anything to eat. It's only with difficulty that I've been able to get him to eat his medicines. But I don't think that they are working."_

 _In that moment, I regained all the respect back for my mother, knowing that she was my Maa, and that she had to be good. I lost all sense of resentment at her for the incident twenty days back, and I sighed. This was some tough love I had to battle. The remaining journey to the hospital went in silence, albeit this time, it was a colder one._

 _There was a strange fear that tugged at my heart as I kept looking at Ranveer's white and badly bruised face that had the most formidable of expressions on it. I had a strong urge to run away from the grotesque images and thoughts that my mind kept conceiving, but I knew that I had to be strong for him. I had to be his pillar of strength, I had to be there for him when he needed me the most. I did not know what had happened to him, or whether he had actually tried to do what I thought he did, but either way, I knew that I needed a lot of answers._

 _We reached the hospital faster than I expected to, or maybe it was just because I was so lost in thought that I did not realize it. Ranveer was immediately taken into the emergency ward while Maa made me sit outside the ward, heading off to complete the necessary formalities. It's been four hours now since the doctor told us that Ranveer had to be taken into surgery, and we haven't had a reply till now._

 _Maa knew how broken I would be and perhaps it was because of that that she brought you along with the necessary eatables and drinks for me. Mothers. They always know everything._

 _On the other hand, she has phoned Harshad Uncle and informed him about the same. They should be back as soon as possible. I'm too afraid... I don't know what's wrong with my friend, I don't know why it's taking so long. I just hope he is alright... I'd die without him._

* * *

Falguni nudged Ishaani and she looked up from her diary, hastily shutting it close. The doctor had just left the surgery, and looked grave.

"How is he now? And what's wrong with him?"

"Mrs. Parekh, I need to ask you something first. Has Ranveer been in any case of sexual abuse or physical violence?"

"Neither of which I can remember, why?"

"Okay, then I guess you mustn't be aware about it. We've found several bruises on his body apart from those on his face - primarily his chest, back and stomach. He has four fractured ribs and a mild swelling in his brain."

"What does this mean? For all I know, he hasn't been into anything that could cause him such harm."

"Has there been any incident at school?" Falguni and the doctor shared a look of common understanding and she gasped in a mixture of horror and revulsion.

"No... You don't say that he's been a victim of... of ragging now, do you?"

"I suspect the same. And this is some really serious stuff. Ranveer had suffered from a gastro-intestinal internal bleeding because of a blunt force trauma that he's received over his abdominal area. You've brought him in at the right time or else things could really get ugly."

"How is he now?"

"Not good, I'm afraid. These incidents, I'm assuming there's been more than one because his body has bruises from as far as fifteen days ago, but these incidents have had a strong psychological trauma to the boy. He isn't receiving to the medication as well as we would like him to. It's as though he has lost the will to fight." Falguni gave the doctor a nervous look before asking worriedly.

"Doctor, he didn't try to commit suicide now, did he?"

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"We found him in a compact closet."

"Ah. Well, victims of ragging usually seek dark and compact places after incidents like that. As to what exactly must have happened with him, I cannot say, but it has had a huge impact over him. And your finding him in the closet would explain why he suddenly developed the internal bleeding."

"What do you mean?"

"The closet must have cut out the oxygen supply for him, causing him to nearly asphyxiate. The internal bruise must have ruptured because of the same. But it does not matter now, what matters is that he is in safe hands."

"When will he regain consciousness?"

"We can't say. The next 48 hours will be crucial for him. We've shifted him to the ICU right now for further observation. If he responds to the medication well, he should be awake within a couple of hours."

"Is he that bad?"

"I'm afraid so. His respiratory system isn't working well because of the bleeding. We've managed to stem it, but it's going to take some time before he can start breathing on his own, because of which we've kept him on an artificial respirator for now." Falguni nodded her head and fell silent, shutting her eyes tensely.

Ishaani looked at the doctor, not comprehending the complexity of her friend's condition, but only knowing that he was badly hurt and that he desperately needed someone to set him right. The doctor looked at her and noticed her tear-stained face, before he gave her a small smile. Slowly getting to his knees, he asked her softly.

"Darling, what's your name?"

"I-I'm Ish-Ishaani."

"That's a pretty name," said the doctor gently and Ishaani sniffed in response. He raised her chin slowly and gave her a soft smile. "Is he your friend?" Ishaani nodded her head furiously, more tears leaving her eyes.

"Yes... yes... my, my best friend. My _only_ friend." The doctor gave her a sad smile and Ishaani continued. "Is he going on die?"

"Good Lord, no, honey. He is going to be perfectly alright. But he needs a lot of love and affection. He needs to know that you love him, and you care for him, that you will be with him no matter what. You just need to be there for him as his friend, like a shadow."

"Will he be alright? I'm so afraid..."

"Yes. He is a fighter, so he will see this through. And you are a brave girl too, courageous, I'm sure. Just stay strong for him. He'll be alright." Ishaani nodded her head strongly as her eyes met the pair of older ones with a newfound determination.

"Can I see him?"

"Honey, I'm afraid you can't. It's hospital procedure."

"Please? I promise I won't do anything. I just want to be with him." The doctor contemplated her request for a few minutes before nodding her head.

"Alright, but this is just for you." Ishaani gave the doctor a blazing smile, and gave her mother a questioning look. Both mother and daughter shared a look of mutual understanding before Ishaani nodded her head and left their company soon, making her way to the ward where Ranveer was.

She entered the room to see Ranveer attached with a set of instruments and wires that made very eerie, rhythmic beeps, but she knew she had to remain strong. She went and took a seat beside him and took his hand into her own, while she stroked his hair gently. She was glad that he had lost the ghostly white colour that his face held and he now looked considerably normal. His hands were no longer icy, and she was assured that he was alive.

She could not deny, however, that she was afraid of seeing him attached to so many wires. A tube went down his throat that gave him the necessary respiration, causing his chest to expand and contract unnaturally with a strangely frightening sound. She shook her head frightfully to rid herself of all the terrible thoughts that kept floating into her mind. She made her hold on his hand stronger as she took a deep breath before speaking softly, her voice passionate.

"I don't know whether you can hear me, but I mean to make one point clear. I'm in this for the long haul, and no matter how far you push me, I'm going to break away that cold prison of yours forever."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D**


	9. Epistle 9

**Epistle 9: A New Perspective**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

The doctor left the room and looked at Ishaani and Falguni with a small smile on his face.

"He's alright now. You can meet him. Just make sure not to stress him or overexert him too much." Falguni smiled at the doctor and nodded her head in assurance. Ishaani did not wait twice before walking towards the ward, Falguni right behind her. She entered the ward and saw Ranveer looking around the place in confusion, a slight panic on his face.

Falguni caught Ishaani's hand and the latter looked up at the former in confusion. Falguni gave her an encrypted look and Ishaani understood what her mother wanted her to do. She fell behind as Falguni went ahead and sat beside Ranveer. He looked at her with a panic-stricken look as he stuttered swiftly.

"What am I doing here? How did I get here?"

"We found you in the closet." Ranveer gave her a stunned look before he quickly turned his face away from her own in guilt. Falguni continued in a reprimanding yet kind tone. "You were lucky that Ishaani found you at the right time or else you could have been much more critical."

Ranveer looked at Ishaani, who flushed dully. She shuffled her feet uneasily and Ranveer spoke in a frightened voice, still making sure to keep his eyes away from Falguni's stern ones.

"Does... does Baba-"

"Yes, I informed him about this yesterday." Ranveer looked at her, bewildered.

"Yesterday?" asked Ranveer, while Falguni nodded her head gently.

"You've been asleep since yesterday morning because you are on heavy medicines. Your father couldn't be here earlier because there was a landslide yesterday in Pune. They should be here in a couple of hours."

Ranveer looked at her and smiled slowly.

"Thank you," said Ranveer softly and Falguni looked confused.

"For what?"

"For doing so much for me," replied Ranveer sincerely, and Falguni looked stunned for a moment. She gave him a guilty look before speaking blankly.

"Think of this as my apology for earlier."

"Earlier?"

"When I asked you to stay away from Ishaani," said Falguni, embarrassed. Ranveer gave her a flustered look.

"No, please don't apologize to me. You are older to me and you are my master's wife," pleaded Ranveer with a flustered look on his face, his breathing now increasing at a quick pace.

"Then you will call me Falguni Maa from now on." Ranveer looked shocked, as though he had clearly imagined it.

"I- I can't. How can I? I'm just a servant." Falguni gave him a shrewd look and corrected him.

"No, you are the boy who saved my daughter's life. I can trust you to be in her life now. So from now on, you will call me Falguni Maa, is that understood?" Ranveer gave her a conflicted look as her statement brought back to him the memories from the last fifteen days, along with all the brutal torture and humiliation.

Ranveer shut his eyes for a few moments as he was overcome by a fit of coughing. Falguni quickly made him get up slowly and rubbed his back, trying to ease him up. She, however, stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed that he coughed out blood and quickly signaled Ishaani to get the doctor inside.

The doctor came and examined Ranveer quickly, sending both Falguni and Ishaani from the ward, a grim look on his face. He left the ward ten minutes later and told the duo that Ranveer had to be given morphine because his body wasn't strong enough to bear the exertion still. Ishaani felt annoyed at not having got the chance to clarify anything with Ranveer but she also knew that she had to seek an answer from her mother - an answer to a question that puzzled her immensely.

Turning to look at her mother, she tugged at her sari to gain her attention. Falguni looked at her worriedly before Ishaani asked her inquisitively.

"When you told Ranveer that he was the one who saved my life, what did you mean by it?"

* * *

 ** _18th June, 1996:_**

 _They always say that loyalty in a friendship is rare to find. Those who find it are truly blessed. I did not know that my fortune would ever change to the extent from being a lonely girl to that of having a friend who I could trust my life with._

 _One question's answer changed my life forever, and my mind is still boggled with how anybody could love me that much. It feels like a dream, a dream that I'm bound to wake up from soon, yet every time I think about Ranveer, I know that this is my reality. A reality where life is much prettier than I could have thought it to be three months ago._

 _But before I get to this, I just want to let you know that Ranveer is recovering. He isn't all that well yet, but the doctors say that with sufficient love and care, he should be perfectly fine. Harshad Uncle and Ranveer's father have returned back and the former has taken matters into his own hand crisply. Baa has no say into it and truth be said, I've never seen her so tongue tied so far as she was today in front of Uncle's wrath. Serves her right._

 _And now coming to the million dollar statement - how did he save my life?_

 _Maa tells me that twenty days ago, a bunch of the sixth standard boys had decide to bully me just because they were the high society boys and their sisters and brothers were in my class. They knew about my background and decided to have some fun by publicly humiliating and defaming me. Apparently, I had been very outspoken about my disagreement with one of the boys (who was also the ringleader of his group) and decided to have his revenge on me._

 _Ranveer must have overheard the boys because the idiot actually thought he could convince them likewise. What this those creeps do? They pushed him down the stairs. My heart shred into pieces when I heard about it. But what does my friend do? He still pleads with them - he tells them that he will bear all the pain and humiliation on my behalf as long as those boys stayed away from me._

 _They complied._

 _The next few days passed with Ranveer bearing the brunt of pain that was coming my way. He bore attacks on the road, in the washroom, in the corridors, and on the grounds as well. He bore all sorts of insults for me, bore all sorts of pain for me. By the time he actually decided to go ahead to complain to the principal, one of the boys had actually the temerity of locking me in the washroom for fun until one of the teachers found out about it. The action worked well - Ranveer did not complain in fear of my well-being._

 _Neither did the teachers care to inspect into it, neither did anyone stand in support of him either._

 _Harshad Uncle and Baba left the next day of that incident and Maa rarely stayed home in those days to come, far less entertaining him after the whole incident with me. Ranveer had no one to listen to his pleas and he pushed me away lest I came to know about what was happening to him. The jerk knew that I knew him much better than he expected anyone to know him and he knew that it was about time that I came to know what was wrong with him._

 _And then one day, things went too far. Like any mortal being, he snapped and had the courage in him to say 'no' and stand his ground. That day, he was beaten up brutally, but he made a mark for himself as well. Only by that time, it had become too much for him to cope._

 _Why it happens at times, I do not know. Maybe some battles are like that - even though you emerge victorious in the end, you realize that you've lost more that you could have possibly safeguarded by the end. Maybe that's what happened with Ranveer. He won a losing battle and it overwhelmed it._

 _Those three days were where he realized what had happened to him, where he let those dark walls imprison his heart and mind where no light could seep through, throwing him into a darkness that was entirely new. I couldn't help him out from it, and neither could he help himself._

 _He did not try to end his life, but he had given up on it anyway. What good was life when every day was to be pulled off with the brutal demons of your past and the solitude of your present? What good was life when you were all alone when your only friend was oblivious to your pain?_

 _Maybe that's why I owe him a lot. Not just my life, but my loyalty, friendship and heart to him as well. He took the first step of shielding me from the claws of the harsh world. Now it's my turn to protect him from his own evils and from his own self._

 _All I need him to do is accept me back into his life and to let me enter that prison he has bound himself to._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	10. Epistle 10

**Epistle 10: An Honest Conversation**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ranveer entered his room silently, his father supporting him to the bed. It had been a week since the incident and Ranveer was finally discharged from the hospital that evening. Kailash made Ranveer lie down on the bed and covered him up with a blanket, before sitting beside him, a worried look on his face.

"How are you feeling now?" Ranveer gave him a small smile as he took his father's hand in his own.

"I'm better, Baba. And I'm sorry for giving you such a scare."

"No, I'm sorry that I couldn't be here for you when you needed me the most." Ranveer gave him a guilty look as he shook his head reproachfully.

"No Baba, please don't say sorry. It was my fault."

"Shh. Don't strain yourself now. You've just gotten better. Take some rest, I'll be right back."

Kailash got up and began making his way outside the room. He had barely reached the doorpost when Harshad Parekh came into view, a blank look on his face. Kailash quickly saluted him and bent his head, while Harshad shook his head.

"Kailash ji, please. Don't keep doing that."

"But sir-"

"No ifs and buts," said Harshad firmly yet not unkindly. Looking at Kailash slightly confused, he asked curiously. "And where are you going?"

"I was headed to the car." Harshad shook his head.

"No, you are on a five-day leave. Take rest and help Ranveer recover quickly as well."

"But sir-"

"-Kailash ji, it is alright. You've been of tremendous help in these fifteen days to me. I appreciate it, hence I do want you to take the necessary leave. Don't worry-" said Harshad as he saw the tense look on Kailash's face, "this is your paid leave. I won't be cutting your salary." Kailash gave him a shaky smile as he joint his hands in front of the former.

"Thank you, sir. It means a lot to the two of us."

"Don't thank me. I should thank Ranveer for what he did for my girl," said Harshad with a loving smile on his face and Kailash turned behind and gave Ranveer a proud smile.

"My son is like that. Values loyalty above all." Harshad nodded his head and smiled. Looking ahead at Ranveer, who was now staring at the two men inquisitively, the former spoke again, his voice slightly hesitant.

"If you don't mind, can I talk to Ranveer alone for a few minutes?" Both Kailash and Ranveer looked confused and gave each other a perturbed look. Finally not seeing what was the harm with it, Ranveer nodded his head and Kailash turned his attention towards Harshad.

"Yes, ofcourse. I'll be outside if you need anything, sir."

Harshad nodded his head and Kailash left the room, shutting the door silently behind him. Harshad smiled at Ranveer, who had a slightly petrified look on his face, wondering what Harshad wanted to talk to him about. Harshad came and took a seat beside Ranveer's bed and asked him softly.

"How are you now?"

"I'm feeling much better."

"Good." Harshad gave Ranveer a small smile, while Ranveer shut his eyes. After a few moments, Ranveer spoke swiftly.

"Kaka, thank you."

"For?"

"For taking my side in school."

"It's no big deal, Ranveer."

"It is, Kaka. It is for me. You don't come across many people who put a case over a school and get seven students suspended just because they were involved in the ragging of a servant's son. I've heard about your greatness and humility, Kaka, but it was only yesterday when Baba told me about it did I truly realize how blessed I am to be working under you."

Harshad gave him an understanding smile before he admitted honestly.

"You know Ranveer, loyalty is something I appreciate a lot in any person, apart from honesty. But these days, neither of these two qualities are to be seen in any person at all, yet I find this in a nine-year old boy who was ready to get himself nearly killed for his friend and for the man he works out of loyalty. So yes, I should be the one saying thank you and if I don't take your side, I will be the world's more heartless man."

"No no, Kaka, please, you're embarrassing me."

"Truth be said, I'm embarrassed that you had to face so much on your own, and that none of us could help you out."

"Oh no, Mota Babuji, I-" Ranveer stopped abruptly and flushed. Harshad gave him a stunned look before he questioned carefully.

" _Mota Babuji?"_

"Sorry, Kaka, I didn't mean to, it just..." Harshad gave him a knowing smile and asked him kindly.

"What?" Ranveer sighed.

"In my village, my Baba has a mentor. He always calls him Mota Babuji. And I... you... well..." Harshad gave him an overwhelmed look as he asked cautiously.

"You consider me as your... _mentor_?" Ranveer nodded his head and spoke with a rush of affection.

"Yes. I want to grow up to become like you, not just make a name for myself but to be as humble and ground-to-earth a person as you are. I want to make my parents proud. I want their hard work and sufferings to be worthwhile."

Harshad and Ranveer shared a strong look before the former spoke again, his mind wandering away to distant memories.

"You know, I was very young when my father died. My mother had to shoulder a lot of responsibilities and I was barely of age when I had to sacrifice my education to sustain my family. It's with a lot of compromises and sacrifices that I've reached where I am today. But in all those years, I always had the fire in my heart to do something, to create a niche for myself in this world. I see that same fire in your eyes today, Ranveer. I've been seeing it in your eyes since the day you stepped foot into this threshold."

"But I am a servant," spoke Ranveer blankly, yet Harshad caught on to the resentment in his voice.

"No, you are not. You are boy who has a long way to go to carve his own destiny, a boy who wears loyalty and honestly on his sleeves. You will become a big man someday, Ranveer. And between you and me, this is saying something. Mark my words."

"Is it possible?"

"Yes. Nothing in this world is impossible, Ranveer. Remember that. And I will make sure to give you the proper education of your choice to make sure that you can do something worthwhile in your life, and that you carve your place in this hypocritical society as a man, not a servant."

"Thank you, Mota Ba- I mean Harshad Kaka." Harshad gave him a sweet smile.

"You can call me Mota Babuji from today, Ranveer. It is an honour for me that you think so highly of me, especially when I have done nothing more than be the cause of your pain and suffering."

"Please don't apologize, Mota Babuji, it is alright."

"No it is not. My mother had no right to indulge in such cruelty when you were so badly hurt." Ranveer gulped uneasily before speaking in a hesitant voice.

"Ishaani told me that you scolded her and that your anger was formidable." Harshad chuckled and Ranveer let go a small smile.

"I'm afraid she is right," laughed Harshad uneasily while Ranveer let a chuckle escape his own lips as well. Ranveer looked at Harshad in contemplation for a few minutes before asking him curiously.

"You love her a lot, don't you?"

"Yes, as much as you do," said Harshad lovingly. Ranveer's gaze faltered, while he stuttered in response.

" _Me?_ " Harshad smiled and spoke with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes. What you did for her is something that no blood would also do for their own. Loyalty and friendship one side, this is love."

 _"Love?"_ Harshad smiled at him and nodded his head.

"Yes, love. It is a beautiful yet terrible privilege, Ranveer. You are young, you won't understand it completely, but the day you do... but never mind that, now is not the time for this conversation. You need to rest." Ranveer nodded his head and Harshad got up, patting his head gently.

"Goodnight, Mota Babuji."

"Goodnight, beta." Harshad had almost made his way out from the room when Ranveer spoke quickly.

"Mota Babuji, can I ask you something?" Harshad stopped in his tracks and turned behind.

"Anything."

"Apart from what you told me, I always noticed that you have always treated me alike all the children in this house and care for me like your own. Why?" Harshad chuckled softly before he spoke sincerely, a tear leaving his eyes.

"Well, I've always hoped to have a son one day with all your attributes. You remind me a lot about myself, something that I hope to see in my son as well, if I have one someday. Maybe that's why I take you as my son. Any more questions?" Ranveer shook his head and smiled.

"No."

"Good, now take some rest. I need you perfectly fit."

Harshad smiled at Ranveer as he left the room leaving behind Ranveer to rest, deep in thought.

* * *

 ** _23th June, 1996:_**

 _It feels so good to see you after so long. Truth be said, I've missed you. Sorry for scaring you earlier, I promise I'll be good from now on._

 _But in this one week, I've learnt a lot more than I expected to. Truth be said, life is funny. Sometimes, you are abandoned by your own, and sometimes you are accepted by strangers as their own. I never knew that anyone could love me that much, and I was lucky to find not one, but two such people._

 _It is funny how destiny plays its hand, how it makes one the richest person on Earth in one moment and the poorest one in the other. Four months ago, when I stepped foot into this threshold, I was made to believe how insignificant my existence was because this world ran with the one thing I did not possess - money._

 _My identity was associated with the same, my reason of living immaterial. I was categorized as a servant, who was forever meant to be the dirt on our master's shoes, someone who had no right to feel and emote, just bear. But if someone asks me today whether money is the most important thing in the world, I would disagree. Because there are things apart from money that mean and matter a lot more, thing which define the person you truly are rather than the person money makes you._

 _Today, I find two people who appreciate my loyalty and honestly, who appreciate my friendship and love. One sees a son in me, the other sees a very close friend. Mota Babuji and Ishaani have proved without doubt why money isn't what it all matters, and why loyalty and trust still weigh higher. But then again, I did make a mistake in judgment. I was too quick to judge Falguni Maa, but now when I think about it from her point of view, I can see why she did what she did. But at the end of the end, she proved what a mother was made up of, she proved to be the woman of element I had thought her to be._

 _But from now on, my life has a new motive - to live up to the love that these three people have showered upon me and to let my loyalty remain unwavering, no matter what happens from this point forth._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :) :)**


	11. Epistle 11

**Epistle 11: Butterscotch Love**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

Ishaani entered the room after a few minutes of Harshad leaving the room, a bowl of ice-cream in her hand.

"Hi." Ranveer looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi."

"Are you alright here?" Ranveer nodded his head.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Won't you come in?" Ishaani shuffled her feet hesitantly.

"No, you need to rest right now. I can come back any other time."

"I've been resting for a week. I'm fine," said Ranveer firmly and signaled her in. Ishaani looked unsure but didn't argue further. She sat beside Ranveer with the bowl in her hand and kept it beside him.

"Is that for me?" asked Ranveer eagerly. Ishaani shook her head, a serious look on her face.

"Ofcourse not. You don't deserve it," said Ishaani placidly, and Ranveer gave her a dejected look.

"Why?" asked Ranveer quickly, looking clearly annoyed.

"Because you are an idiot," retorted Ishaani heatedly, glaring daggers at him.

"What did I do?"

"You saved my life by nearly killing yourself. That is not acceptable," said Ishaani in a deadpan voice. Ranveer gave her a sheepish grin.

"Then I accept being an idiot."

"An idiot who hides in the closet," commented Ishaani darkly, while Ranveer shook his head.

"Not one of my finest hours, I admit." Ishaani gave him a petrified look before she stared him in the eye, her teary ones sparkling in the dim light.

"I was so afraid when you fell out from the closet like that. For a moment there I almost thought that you com- never mind," said Ishaani painfully, while Ranveer now sat upright, looking at her in concern.

"No wait, what did you think did I do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" sniffed Ishaani in response, while Ranveer gave her a disbelieving look when he understood what she was trying to imply.

"You thought that I tried to take my _life_?" Ishaani nodded her head ashamedly and Ranveer turned his gaze away from hers.

"Not my best of judgments, but yes," said Ishaani slowly.

Ranveer didn't speak for several minutes before he looked back at her. Ishaani noticed that his eyes were blazing with something she came to associate with passion, something that she noticed when he spoke next as well.

"You need to know one thing," said Ranveer softly, his voice barely above a whisper, yet there was something about the way he spoke that drew her fullest attention. "I may fall weak, I may face hell, but I will never stoop that low. I cannot lower myself to something as shameful as claiming my own life. Remember that," ended Ranveer, slightly breathless. Ishaani nodded her head with a small smile on her face.

"I will," said Ishaani sincerely, and both of them smiled. It was after several minutes that Ranveer spoke again.

"Did you know that Baa came to apologize to me at the hospital today?" Ishaani nodded her head, smirking alongside.

"I know, I was peeking through the room from outside," admitted Ishaani shamelessly, and Ranveer chuckled.

"What do you think?" asked Ranveer seriously once he sobered down, and Ishaani gave him a deep look.

"I don't trust that... _woman_. She looked as though she could have throttled you alone for her apologizing to you."

"Yes, she did look like an angry vulture greatly. Best stay away from her," remarked Ranveer and Ishaani agreed whole-heartedly. Both of them laughed a little more that the 'angry vulture' description as they could clearly imagine the exact look in their mind. Controlling their emotions after some time, Ranveer looked at the ice-cream eagerly.

"So, can I have the ice-cream now?" asked Ranveer beseechingly. Ishaani gave him a scrutinizing look before speaking grudgingly.

"Only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to make me a promise," said Ishaani finally after pausing for a few moments. Ranveer gave her a curious look.

"What kind of promise?"

"You will never try to do what you did for me that day," said Ishaani, her tone containing an undercurrent of a threat. Ranveer observed her unfaltering expressions until he knew that he had no other option. Sighing, he spoke half-heartedly.

"Alright."

"Promise this to me without crossing your fingers underneath the blanket," said Ishaani smartly and Ranveer flushed. Scowling at her that only seemed to please her more, he spoke grudgingly.

"Fine, I promise." Ishaani gave him a small smile, before giving him the bowl.

"Then you can have it." Ranveer took the bowl from her hand, before it almost slipped away from his hand, Ishaani saving it last minute.

"Ouch!"

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" asked Ishaani in concern, as Ranveer shut his eyes in pain and winced.

"No... My hands... they're swollen. They're aching me bad." Ranveer showed his hands to Ishaani that we swollen because of the IV needles. She gave him a guilty look, before smiling sweetly.

"Alright, I'll feed it to you," said Ishaani lovingly, as she gave him the first spoon of the cool, pleasing ice-cream.

* * *

 ** _23th June, 1996:_**

 _Greater the love, more the pain. More the pain, more the relief when love balms your wound._

 _A week ago, I thought that I'd hit a dead end in life where all I could encompass was pain and suffering. Stupid of me to speak so critically when I'm just nine and I've barely grown to see life. But some incidents are like that - the darkness ensnares your senses to such an extent that one cannot think anything apart from it._

 _Even light hurts at that point._

 _But then again, I had not banked on having a friend who would make sure that I would see through it. I did not know that I meant so much to her, did not know that she would be ready to go through all odds to save my life. She even got Baa to apologize to me (even though it was more terrifying than soothing, but still)._

 _And I don't know, but maybe I did die that night in the closet. For the boy who woke up at dawn was no longer the same - that boy knew how it felt to feel happiness finally. Being showered with love from the most unexpected of people does surprise you, but it works like no magic when you see that they genuinely do care for you._

 _What happened to me in all these days is not something I can forget so soon, if not at all. Yet there is a strange hope bubbling in my heart as I can feel my eyes drooping, a strange satisfaction overtaking my fears and insecurities. Maybe it's the medicines, or maybe it's the ice-cream that has numbed my brain, but either way I like feeling like this._

 _Speaking of which, Ishaani and I are back on talking terms, even more so than ever before. We've grown much closer in this one week, and we know how much we mean to the other. She even fed me some ice-cream today just because my hands were swollen. Butterscotch, my favourite flavor. And the best thing, she made me take a pinky swear that I would never try saving her again like the way I did._

 _She knew me well enough to know that I would have crossed my fingers, but she doesn't know me well enough to know that I will do whatever it takes to protect the people I love. Always. But then again, maybe she does know it. It's hard to tell with her, she's just like me. Too good at hiding the things she knows and wants to keep hidden. Maybe that's why I love her so much. Love, yes, not like anymore._

 _And for the first time in all these years, I can say that I finally trust someone even more than my own self. And I'm ready to let go of my shield. I'm ready to let her see me for who I am, to see my maimed heart under my several layers of darkness. But I won't let her penetrate into that darkness for I cannot hurt her that way, but I'll make sure to bring my heart up to her._

 _For the first time in three months, I feel genuinely happy. Even when I spoke to Maa this morning, I had this strange comfort in my heart that I passed over to her too. She was ballistic and inconsolable in this one week, yet I managed to do the impossible this morning, something that Baba had failed miserably at in this whole week. It was as though a new spirit had been infused into me, as though I never knew what it was to feel pain and sorrow._

 _My last three messages to you were me being lost, confused... alone. My current message to you is me being loved, cared for... trusted. Faith and love can make a lot of difference in how we live our lives, about how we see ourselves. I always underestimated this fact, but I feel foolish for doing so. I'm only a nine-year old boy, after all. How much could I know, really?_

 _But we can ponder over this later on. Baba is back and is scolding me for being awake. We'll talk more upon this tomorrow. But before I leave, I just want to tell you thank you. Thank you for being there for me when I considered myself alone. You saw through my fears and gave me an unexplainable strength to see each day through, although those days were hell._

 _I just hope that I never have to lay eyes on those bunch of miscreants ever again._

* * *

Ranveer shut his diary and kept it in the drawer just as Kailash handed him over a couple of tablets. Ranveer swallowed them with a grimace, and heaved a sigh. Kailash stroked his head as he put Ranveer to sleep, making sure that the latter was comfortable. Just as Ranveer finally fell asleep, Kailash looked at the empty bowl of ice-cream that was at the bedside and sighed.

In their world, everything was sweet. Only, people sought bitterness _._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	12. Epistle 12

**Epistle 12: Sparks of a Brighter World**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _10th October, 1996:_**

 _The world is a brighter place after all._

 _Eight months ago, I would have thought differently. I was a boy from a small village who had accompanied his father to the city with a lot of dreams in his eyes. I still have those dreams but they were obscured by the brutal facts of the city. Obscured, yes, not broken. I had lost path to ever knowing what it was to truly feels happy, but a person brought my along that path, hand in hand._

 _She taught me what it was to live life openly, to live life with my head held high. She taught me what it was like to seize the day and live every moment to its fullest, she taught me more to myself that I thought there ever was to learn. She taught me what it was like to truly laugh, she taught me what it truly felt like to love and be loved. She taught me how to be myself._

 _The past three and a months of my life have been a fantasy, something that I thought the city was incapable of offering to me. She stood by me through all, made sure to be my pillar through all. What happened to me four months ago wasn't easy to forget, yet she gave me the strength to do it. Mota Babuji changed my school in spite of the personal apology letters that the principal himself had written, and I could not have felt more grateful._

 _Ishaani too, changed her school and honestly speaking, I love my new school. The crowd is much simpler and bearable for the two of us. We are atleast judged on the basis of our talent and not just our backgrounds. It feels good to be looked at with a friendly glance, rather than a scoff or sneer. All restrictions were lifted upon from us - Ishaani and I could meet whenever we wished._

 _But we made sure to atleast try to build on a social life, or so did Ishaani try. I was well beyond scope. Everyone was a friend by glance, but nobody could reach my heart the way Ishaani did. She had broken through my fence - she had penetrated deep within my heart, a part that was supposed to be inaccessible even to myself._

 _But enough sad talk, I've done enough of my share. Now that I have the chance to be happy, I will make sure that I radiate that through my essence and spirit as well. For how long is this new emotion my guest, I do not know, but I would love it to stay for as long is does._

 _For as Ishaani tells me, sometimes clinging on to happiness to hard ends up shattering us more so than any other agony. She is a smart girl, her. For an eight year old girl, she is too mature I must admit. Her maturity levels to one that a girl in her mid - teens possess, but there is another beauty to it all together. She knows when to let the childish innocence claim her and when to let the maturity work its charm._

 _Should I admit it to you?_

 _Alright, fine. I'll say it. It's not like I do have a problem admitting it, but it's just... I don't want to sound immodest or proud. Ugh, I might as well tell it, not that I'm very comfortable doing so. Alright, here it is. I think that my friendship with Ishaani has changed her a lot. Stupid, right? God, I sound so moronic. But I can't help feel this at times. Why I feel so, I cannot say, but it is something that I've observed to be true._

 _Before we grew to become friends, I did observe her quite a bit. She used to be cold, lifeless, as though there was no joy in living in this extraordinary world. But now it is as though she is a transformed personality, as though the sun rises from the smile on her face and the Earth revolves around her graceful steps. There is a new innocence that I see in her eyes each day now, an innocence which is only endearing and which makes me fall in love with her more._

 _There are so many moments where she is the only one talking between the two of us, recounting tales from the past that had given her immense happiness and all I can do is stare at her in awe. Awe at what God had actually created. She was beautiful - not just physically or by her looks, but by her soul. Even though she had sought refuge in darkness, there was no denying that her soul was still as intact as pure as the purest of pure waters._

 _There is something about the way she smiled that puts me into a trance, that makes me feel as though I can brave it all. There is something about the way she looks at me that makes me feel like my existence is worthwhile, that her trusting gaze was reward to all my sufferings and hardships. There is something in the way she holds my hand in reassurances that suddenly makes my heart beat irregular, as though someone has shocked me._

 _And then again, there is the way how she protects me. Several times when there's an error in the chores here and there, Baa looks like she could do with a bit of violence but Ishaani is somehow always around me in those moments, her presence working like a shield. All that Baa manages to do is throw some insults before she walks away, disgruntled. Ishaani scoffs and we get back to doing our work, letting those incidents work like a silent understanding between us, never to be mentioned._

 _You must be wondering what has all this got to do with how my presence has changed her. I'm getting to it._

 _Prior to us becoming friends, she always used to have a jolly smile on her face with a customary twinkle in her eyes, but it was not real. Don't get me wrong, for I know that I sound highly idiotic over here. But her happiness seemed forced, as though she tried to be happy, but couldn't ever feel it. I observed her for two months before we became friends - this was the first thing I noticed._

 _Yet post the incident with me four months ago, I've noticed a different personality about Ishaani. She is no longer cautious or careful about how she carries herself, neither is she conscious about how much she's been changing every day. I realize each day that her happiness is now turning real, that she has finally learnt to let herself go fully, that she has finally taken the risk of trusting someone entirely, and I feel honoured that the person is me._

 _The twinkle in her eyes are now real, and the playful gait in her steps has a different charm altogether now. There is an addition to the way she smiles now; it still makes my heart flutter with an uneasy love, but her smile has that one extra thing that it lacked before - the innocence of childhood. And speaking of innocence, I've noticed that she's let her maturity tone down reasonably, and takes extreme pleasure in putting up tantrums at times, not because she actually wants to cause trouble, but because it makes her feel bountiful with a child's innocence._

 _And trust me, none of this was there before we became the best of friends._

 _It's as though the new Ishaani has gone back to appreciating the innocence of life and it willing choosing oblivion over pretense. It can turn very deadly at times, I admit, but I'm loving this new Ishaani so far. And the best thing about her now? Where the old once could barely string two sentences properly in a conversation earlier, the new one can just not stop talking. It's as though she has an entire ocean of secrets to bestow and entrust upon me, yet it never comes to an end._

 _And I have no reason to complain as long as I see her happy._

 _For how long is this sense of safety and security over the two of us, I don't know. But for now, the world is enough for us. The two of us have found an entire universe within each other and we are content with it. Our parents are happy with this new progress and so far, we all have found our secret haven. I've bonded better with Falguni Maa and Mota Babuji and the two of them are happy with our friendship._

 _Baba, on the other hand, is glad that I've found a new companion who is just as loving and understanding as I can be. I did tell Maa about this too - she is apprehensive, worried that being friends with a master's child is not ethical or moral, but Baba makes her understand. I'm not sure that she entirely gets it, or maybe she gets much more than everyone else. But for now, she is happy that I have someone who I can trust._

 _The world is certainly a brighter place than I ever perceived that it could be. But experience has taught me not to trust it a lot, for light can very well get extinguish as soon as it breaks through the darkest of place. But till the time our haven cracks again, I wish to remain happy and seize every moment with her, wanting to make a special memory of every minute that we spend together._

 _After all, the world is not enough always._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D**


	13. Epistle 13

**Epistle 13: Daunting Dreams**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update. :D :D** **This chapter is dedicated to three people - VC288, Sania and Elvish, all the three who have had birthdays this week. Happy Birthday, girls, and I hope that you have a brilliant year ahead!**

 **Coming to the chapter, this may be a little confusing, in aspect to the dream, but it will be an integral part of the story. So in case of any doubts, feel free to fire!**

 **Not keeping y'all longer,**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _11th October, 1996:_**

 _Shoot._

 _The same dream again. Honestly, I don't understand why do I repeatedly keep dreaming of it, but I do. And it's not helping making things easy for me either. The dream occurs every night like a revered form of attendance, cutting through whatever insignificant thought or other dream is going through my mind at that point of time. It is unnerving to say the least, and the fact that I cannot decipher what it means, annoys me even more._

 _Okay, I'll stop talking in riddles now. But just give me a moment till I gather my thoughts and give it a shot._

 _Alright, here it is._

 _Every night, I find myself in a white room staring away blankly at the atmosphere around. There is no land and no air, but something upon where I exist. I don't know whether it was simply my imagination or whether it was true, but I remotely have the feeling that I was naked, my hands and legs being bound to something. I was immobile, but not in any discomfort._

 _I tried looking around for the source that kept me bound the way I was, but I couldn't find any except for a strange throbbing in my limbs. The room was misty while the musk smoke hid away everything from my view. It was awkward to say the least, yet it did not bother me as much as it should have. I look around helplessly for an indefinite amount of time trying to free my hands and feet unconsciously, but they do not budge. I realize that I have no voice when I try to call out into the sultry mist, and I feel the throbbing in my arms suddenly grow stronger._

 _And as sudden as it could be, a shadow appears through the mist. I try to decipher who it is, but all that I can conclude is that it's a woman. A woman with long hair and of extraordinary beauty, even though I could not see her face. But she did have that essence about her that made me confident about my assumption._

 _The throbbing in my limbs cease again as I wait patiently for her to make her way towards me, my mind strangely blank and devoid of any curiosity. She finally reaches close enough to me after some more time, but to my sheer disappointment, her face is still hidden to me. It's as though a veil of thick smoke is keeping us apart, a smoke that just existed but never overwhelmed. I feel the woman caress my cheek lovingly, her touch strangely soothing in spite of my bizarre situation. And suddenly, I wish that I were clothed._

 _The woman chuckled at the precise moment that the thought crossed my mind and I was pleasantly surprised to note that her voice was as sweet as that of a nightingale. And the strength of her assumed breathtaking beauty somehow bowls me off of my feet. Somehow, I have no control over my thoughts and I come to the weird conclusion that the woman could read my thoughts. It was not as unnerving as I would have expected it to be for I don't like people having insight into my feelings and thoughts. That's just how I am._

 _But then again, there was this woman who could easily read my thoughts and I had no problem letting her access my mind either. She keeps caressing my cheek lovingly and it feels pleasant. At last, she speaks in the same honey sweet voice after a long, long, time._

 _"Welcome to my world of absurdities." I look at her uncertainly, having no clue how to reply to her because I had no voice. Even as the thought came to me, I felt the words leave my lips in a husky voice._

 _"I don't know how to begin." The woman laughs again and speaks lovingly._

 _"Then let's start with a small introduction." I wonder where this is heading to, as I speak meekly._

 _"I'm Ranveer." The woman breathes in slowly, and I feel a little more confident._

 _"That's a nice name," she replies back after some time and I cannot help but smile._

 _"What about you?" I ask her curiously._

 _"I have no name."_

 _"Then what do you want me to call you by?" I ask her in a confused tone, and she gives an 'hmm' in response._

 _"Whatever you like," responds the woman sweetly. I stare at her silhouette for several moments till I decide on a name._

 _"Can I call you 'love'? I know it's not a real name and it's an emotion, but I don't know... it's a form of endearment, and you do sound like a dear." The woman laughs wholeheartedly and I feel my cheeks grow warm. In that moment I realized that I sounded extremely stupid, to say the least, but somehow again, it did not bother me at all._

 _"Alright, Ranveer," she says finally, once she's caught her breath. "You can call me 'love' from now on."_

 _"So are we friends?" I ask her uncertainly after an infinitesimal amount of time. The woman takes a pregnant pause, contemplating a suitable response before she sighs._

 _"I don't really know. I figured that you would let me know." I nod my head, but now I felt nauseous and disoriented. And here's where my troubles begin._

 _I feel sick in my stomach as I suddenly feel the harsh vulnerability of my heart, and my limbs throb uncontrollably. My shoulders feel heavy and my heart burdened. The woman suddenly glows stronger, and I feel afraid, as though she might be doing some kind of voodoo on me. I yell frantically, asking her who she was again, this time with a newfound fear. I find myself writhing against my bounds uselessly, but she no longer caresses my cheeks. Instead, she turns her back at me and walks away steadily, until only one question leaves my lips in a pained hurry, as a kind of last resort._

 _"Please, please come back! I need you! Don't leave me! Atleast tell me what this place is!"_

 _Even before the pain gets too excruciating, the voice replies in its characteristic sweet voice, her voice resonating in my ears even as I wake up from my slumber, shrieking._

 _"You're a smart boy, Ranveer. I'm sure you'll figure it out."_

 _This was how I saw the dream for the first time four months ago, the same evening since I was discharged from the hospital. I was alarmed, even frightened by what I saw, for it made so sense whatsoever. I thought it might have been the effect of the medicines, but since the past four months, there's not been a night since I haven't dreamt about that place or the woman._

 _Somehow, as much as the anonymity and the dream itself frightens me, I cannot lie that there is a strange solace alongside. My dreams changed after a month of the first time, the place being much more peaceful one where the place looked the closest of a lake side. The thick veil of smoke is still there and I have no idea still about who or how the woman looks like but it is relaxing atleast for the first half._

 _As the months go by, I've been making progress with the woman as well. She does characteristically stroke my cheek from a distance as I remain bound and naked, but it is alright. We don't talk longer than what we did the first time, but every time, she asks me a question about a topic or emotion that is most personal to me. Each time, it makes me feel aware about how vulnerable and naked I am in front of her and it's from where my dream turns into frightening nightmare._

 _The moment I start pushing and pulling through the chains, I feel the pain and burden in my limbs and over my shoulders increase until I can no longer bear them. Each time, I beg the woman to give me an answer to the intimate topic we have discussed in that particular dream, but she leaves on a puzzling note, leaving me screaming at the top of my lungs as the excruciating pain I feel pulls me back into reality. And that's where I resent having the dream and a newfound frustration overcomes me until I fall back asleep and it's like... it never happened._

 _I haven't mentioned about this to anyone, not even Ishaani. More than half of the contents of my dreams are either mortifying or creepy in its own all-knowing way and I don't want to frighten her with it. You're the first one hearing about this and I hope that you guard my secret well._

 _On a lighter note, everything at home is quite silent as of now. The four months since my hazing incident has been nothing short of a bliss like I've said earlier too. If anything, Ishaani and I have grown much closer to each other and understand each other better and better with every passing day._

 _And our relationship has found a new base - no complains, no demands._

* * *

Ranveer shut his diary and looked at the clock. 11:50PM. He shook his head as a soft yawn left his lips, and he shut his eyes momentarily. Opening them again, he pushed open his diary and took the pen back into his hand when his eyes fell over the date perched over the right-hand corner of the page

 _12th October_

Ranveer's eyes widened as he threw away the cap of the pen and scribbled furiously onto the same page, his characteristic thin handwriting a little haywire, this time out of excitement.

* * *

 _Shucks!_

 _I didn't realize that today is my birthday eve. Time flies by so quickly, that I've actually lost count of time and dates these days. And I'm also sorry that I don't spend so much time with you these days. But I know that you understand. Truth be said, I can't believe that I'll be finally entering the double digits in another ten minutes! Baba is asleep, and like always, I secretly bleed my heart out to you every night. What the beginning of this 11th year of my life will bring, I don't know, but I'm ready to embrace it all._

 _I'm happy with how I am and how things are right now, and it's all that matters truthfully. Funnily enough, I have no expectations from anyone and it feels like a whole new level of freedom. I'll be signing out for now, as it's just two minutes to 12._

 _Till I return back to you a year older._

* * *

Ranveer shut the diary finally and kept it back into the drawer slowly, making sure not to wake his father up. Sighing, he looked at the clock and smiled to himself goofily. However, it had barely been a quarter of a minute when Ranveer heard a small door knock. Quickly rushing by the door before another knock could be heard, Ranveer swung open the door, wondering who it could be at that hour.

He barely had time to respond as he felt someone pounce upon him in a tight bear hug, and he distinctly recognized Ishaani's scent even though her excited voice cut through a moment later with an overenthusiastic 'Happy Birthday'." Ranveer felt his arms curl around her waist automatically as he whispered a stunned 'Thank you' into her ears just as the clocked chimed 12 nearby.

In that moment, he could have easily claimed to have been the happiest person on Earth, and not even the most bizarre set of dreams could deter his spirit.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D**


	14. Epistle 14

**Epistle 14: Fancies of Fairy Tales**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ranveer separated from Ishaani and looked at her awkwardly. They had hugged for the first time ever that night, and now that the initial excitement had worn off, Ranveer couldn't felt the same awkwardness seep back in, while Ishaani gave him a goofy smile as she took his hands into her own ones.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you," whispered Ishaani cautiously as she noticed Kailash's undisturbed form fast asleep.

"What? Where?" asked Ranveer inquisitively, who was caught off-guard completely.

"On the terrace. Come on!"

"At this time? Are you sure?" asked Ranveer uneasily and Ishaani strengthened her grip on his hand.

"Oh do come on, Ranveer!" Ranveer looked towards the sleeping form of his father uncertainly before he felt Ishaani tug at him hand eagerly and pull him out from the room. Ranveer gave her an irritable 'tcch' as he shut the door to his room slowly, making sure to make the slightest amount of noise possible.

"Goodness, Ishaani! You do know what will happen should we get caught now, don't you?"

"Relax! Nothing's going to happen! And God forbid anything does, we'll find a way out of it. Now come on, you don't want to miss it!"

"Miss _it_? Miss what?"

"Shush, you ask too many questions! Hurry up quickly and you'll come to know everything."

Both Ranveer and Ishaani ran the length of the steps as swiftly and cautiously as they could without making too much noise. The moment they reached the terrace door, both Ranveer and Ishaani paused to catch their breaths, before Ishaani pulled out a bunch of keys from her pocket.

"Ishaani, where did you get these from?" asked a now positively petrified Ranveer, as Ishaani struggled to find the right one.

"Took it from the drawer in the cupboard near the servant's quarters."

" _What_? You _stole_ them?" asked Ranveer, and he could not keep the note of accusation away from his voice.

"I _took_ them," specified Ishaani more forcefully as she finally found the correct key and inserted it into the lock. The lock clicked open and Ishaani swung the door open, pulling a stationery Ranveer in tow. Both of them ran straight to the middle of the terrace where the inky blank sky remained spread above them, thousands and thousands of stars twinkling at them benevolently.

Ranveer stared transfixed into the sky as the moon shone brightly, lighting up the entire night with its luminescent glow and stark beauty. He turned to look at Ishaani, who was staring at him with undivided attention, trying to get a clue of whether he liked what he saw or not.

Ranveer smiled as he noticed the way the moon brightened up Ishaani's face and made her glow an ethereal shade of beautiful. He did not know what was it that was so breathtaking about her - perhaps her sparkling black eyes, or the lopsided smile she had on when she was in a mischievous mood. Perhaps it was the way her smile lifted her cheeks and that special glint in her eyes when she smiled from her heart.

Or perhaps it was her untarnished soul that he loved so much.

He remotely had a deja vu about knowing another person with the same attributes, but he could recollect about her in that moment. Bringing back his mind to a now tensed Ishaani, who looked disappointed at the lack of reaction from her friend, he gave her a gentle smile. His heart suddenly felt a strange flutter as he noticed the delicate lines of worry cross her crafted features, and he shook his head. Unconsciously, he felt his fingers interlock itself with her own ones in his characteristic way of reassurance that whatever it was that was worrying her, he would drive it away.

Ishaani looked at him in surprise, and Ranveer gave her a hypnotizing smile that somehow transformed him into another person altogether. She smiled at him as she blinked her eyes in his direction, a soft smile making its way across her lips as well. She let out a small sigh before looking upwards, and the next moment, she practically wrenched his hand hard.

Alarmed by her reaction, Ranveer quickly looked up to see a shooting star passing by in a white fusion of colour, and he swiftly shut his eyes before the chance of asking for a wish flew by with incensed rapidity. And yet out of the several hundred things that he could have asked, only one word escapes his lips in a silent whisper - Ishaani.

Ranveer opened his eyes once again to see Ishaani looking at him excitedly, and he found himself melting into her happiness. He gave her a broad smile as the everlasting image of his first seen shooting star remained imprinted on his eyes for several more minutes, taking in its beauty and mesmerizing effect on him. Finally letting out a deep breath, he spoke softly.

"Thank you so much. This was the best gift that you could have ever given me. It's like a fairy tale!"

"Don't be silly, Ranveer," replied Ishaani as her hand made soft contact with his face, her finger wiping away a tear that had unconsciously made its way down Ranveer's cheek. "You're always welcome."

"How did you know that I've always wanted to celebrate my birthday under the blanket of the sky?" asked Ranveer curiously as Ishaani now took to staring at the sky again.

"It wasn't that difficult to figure it out, you know. I've noticed the fixation you have with stars. So I assumed as much. I didn't know what to gift you because, well..."

"We don't know each other that much?"

"No," corrected Ishaani, "-because somehow, it didn't feel good enough. I wanted to gift you with something _memorable_ , you see."

"It's... extraordinarily beautiful. Thank you."

"Always," whispered Ishaani, while Ranveer gave her an overwhelmed smile. "Now let's lie down for some time and see the stars. To be honest, I've never slept under them before."

"Neither have I." Ranveer and Ishaani both laid themselves on the cold floor and stared up towards the sky, clusters and clusters of stars being visible to them. After several minutes of comforting silence, Ranveer spoke in a dazed voice.

"I love the stars... it's so surreal sleeping beneath them. You know, the first time I gazed upon the sky tonight, I was struck by the darkness of the night. It felt darker than smeared charcoal, small splashes of gold glittering here and there as if... an- an artist had brazenly attempted to light it without aim. And the smoky grey clouds deteriorating under the fluorescent silver beams of the moon as if they were shadows to be banished... it's ethereal, to say the least."

Ishaani could hear the reverent and awestruck tone in Ranveer's voice that held a different love for life altogether. Somehow, his infused spirit of happiness and ecstasy infected her as well effortlessly.

"If you ask me, it's like a star-field tonight, with thousands of stars studded in the sky like glittering diamonds," spoke Ishaani in a dreamy voice as she shut her eyes and enjoyed the scenic beauty, her heart blithe.

Ranveer looked at her and smiled merrily, while Ishaani locked the fingers of her right hand with his left one, pulling it over her stomach. Ranveer gave her an uncertain and awkward look, but Ishaani simply let out a content sigh, a cue for Ranveer to let it be. After a few minutes of intoxicating silence, Ranveer admitted hesitantly.

"I've never seen a shooting star before." Ishaani opened her eyes and turned to look at him in surprise.

"No?"

"No. I've always wanted to see one, though," continued Ranveer in an exhilarated tone while Ishaani smiled softly.

"Then you couldn't have found a better time."

"Have you seen them?" asked Ranveer curiously as he finally tore his eyes away from the sky and turned to look at Ishaani, who seemed to be glowed even stronger now that they were sleeping under the moonlight.

"Only once before. Maa told me to ask for a wish."

"Yeah, that's the most popular myth with them," noted Ranveer jovially just as Ishaani chuckled.

"So, what did you ask for?" asked Ishaani curiously once she sobered down. Ranveer looked at her flustered.

"Nothing, really," covered Ranveer quickly, even though he knew he would give it away any moment if Ishaani kept shooting him the sly glance the way she was doing just then.

"Oh come on, do tell me," insisted Ishaani, who now finally separated her hands from Ranveer's own ones and took to propping herself on her side, so that she and Ranveer were still face to face.

"It is bad luck if you tell anyone about your wish, you know," said Ranveer solemnly, and strangely enough to him, Ishaani let the matter go. After a few more minutes of tranquility, Ishaani spoke blankly.

"I don't believe they work, honestly."

"Why not?" asked Ranveer as he sat up cross-legged, his eye-contact with her intact.

"Well, I didn't get what I asked for," admitted Ishaani in a small voice as she sat up too, her face suddenly downcast. Ranveer pulled her chin up as his buoyant eyes gushed with worry at the sudden change in his friend's mood, and asked her, concerned.

"What did you ask for?" Ishaani looked at him uncertainly before covering her face in her palms, too ashamed to meet eyes with him after confessing.

"My father."

A sticky silence continued as Ranveer and Ishaani stared at each other stupidly, the latter through her fingers.

"Didn't you get one?" asked Ranveer in bewilderment as he stared at her in confusion.

"You know what I mean," replied Ishaani testily as she uncovered her face again, and Ranveer understood what she meant. Knowing that she didn't want to pursue that topic further by the way her eyes had become glossy, he chose to change the topic subtly.

"So does that mean that you didn't ask for anything tonight?"

"No, I did ask for something. I just have no hopes of it getting fulfilled," confessed Ishaani honestly, and Ranveer smiled.

"If you've asked for something, it will get fulfilled. It has to."

"What would I have done without you, Ranveer?" asked Ishaani as she ruffled his hair lovingly, while he cupped her cheek affectionately, his eyes sparkling with a fiery passion.

"Right now, I think it's time we went to sleep. We do have school tomorrow, you know."

"Oh no, tomorrow's Sunday, remember?" Ranveer flushed pink, and spoke in an embarrassed voice.

"Shucks, I'm really losing track of days." Ishaani shook her head at him in exasperation as he smiled carelessly. A thought suddenly occurring to her, she looked at Ranveer goofily.

"Do you think that we'll be able to sleep here all night?" asked Ishaani chirpily, while Ranveer suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"That's only possible if either one of us manages to wake up before six in the morning."

"Oh come on, Baa isn't going to be back in a week, and Maa and Uncle are pretty relaxed about us. I'm sure we can get away with it." Ranveer looked at her deeply for some time before he shook his head decisively.

"I don't think we should abuse the power of their freedom," said Ranveer firmly. "I think we should go back to our rooms and sleep." Getting the cue that there would be no further argument on the same, Ishaani nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh alright, I suppose we could do that." Ranveer smiled at her as he stared up towards the sky again, which seemed to have had the slightest shade of a light blue now. He did not know from where he had the guts to muster, but he knew that he had to talk to her about it anyway. Seeking the right amount of time, he placed his question to Ishaani carefully.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything..." replied Ishaani, who was fidgeting with her yellow frock and dropped it once she snapped out from her thoughts.

"Why don't you call Mota Babuji 'Papa' till date, even though you do love him like a father-figure?" Ishaani looked at him simply, and Ranveer was glad to see that she wasn't cross with him for asking such impudent questions.

"That's just it, Ranveer. He's my father-figure, not my father," replied Ishaani tiredly, even though a strange flame now flickered through her onyx orbs.

"You should give it more thought, Ishaani. Maybe, your wish has already been fulfilled... you're just too oblivious to realize it," said Ranveer, who mentally slapped himself from being so blatant about it. Somehow, Ishaani did not seem to take offense to even this statement. She only looked up and smiled at him.

"I wish I could give it a shot... but I need more time."

"Take as much time as you need. But how long do you think it's still going to take?" asked Ranveer inquisitively just as Ishaani took to staring at the shimmering stars above.

"I wish I had the answer to that, Ranveer, I really do."

* * *

 ** _12th October, 1996:_**

 _I have absolutely no strength in myself now, but I had to let you know. He loved it, loved it loads. To be honest, the way he looked up at the sky with that look of awe and veneration on his face - I think that it was more than worthwhile. It's something that I will treasure for life. Atleast I know that my weeks of thinking and pondering over making this day special, and my risk taking paid off successfully._

 _Which reminds me - I've never seen anyone as chivalrous as him. He didn't even agree to sleep on the terrace because that would mean us both getting into trouble. He didn't want to take advantage of the truth this family has upon him. And to think I thought couldn't respect him more than I already do._

 _But even as I'm happy, a part of our conversation leaves a huge pang in my heart - our conversation on Harshad Uncle. Ranveer spoke nothing but the truth. But I'm afraid to admit to him, admit the fact that I'm afraid that the moment I accept him as my father, he'll abandon me too. I cannot and will not be able to bear that. I know Harshad Uncle in not like that, but I can't help it. Maybe Ranveer understands the situation, or maybe he understands me much more than he should. Either way, he's been awfully good about it._

 _I've contemplated trying to call Uncle as 'Papa' from next week, but let's see whether I manage to go through with it after thirteen failed attempts already._

 _My life has been nothing short of a fairy tale so far, and it's only in these nine months that I've got a taste of how reality truly feels. And when I say fairy tale, I don't mean the luxury or the outcomes, but the hardships and crude realities that they had to face even in their stories. This Parekh Mansion has changed my life forever, and so has Ranveer. All I miss now is having a father. And very soon, I will have one._

 _But I still won't get my hopes too high, as life has taught me not to. Greater the expectation, greater the disappointment. And as Ranveer astutely tells me - some fairy tales don't have a happy ending after all._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	15. Epistle 15

**Epistle 15: Soaring High**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

 ** _12th October, 1996:_**

 _I'm so sorry to trouble you so late, but I can't help it. It's the dream again. Honestly, I've never felt this frustrated. I was barely getting accustomed to the dreams when a new pattern cropped up. And if my dreams were eldritch before, I don't know what to classify them as now. And Love petrified me in the dream. She was... weird. Don't ask me how, but the dream was eerie._

 _Okay, fine, I won't talk with riddles. I'll come out straight with it._

 _You know how my usual dreams from the last three months start with the misty lake, right? Well this time, there was no lake. Just mist all around. It's no surprise that I'm immobile and bound as usual, and that I'm unclothed. The surprise this time is that there's something very highly intoxicating about the air, something that throws my mind into a swell high and makes me want to delve down from the highest of peaks._

 _Until I open my eyes again and find the mist clearing. There lies before me the most magnificent view of a cliff around the moors, where all I can see around is luscious greenery, the moors getting the better of me. I feel my senses strangely sharp and inebriated at the same time, a huge contrast in itself. It's as though I'm mysterious drunk with happiness, a newfound daring and recklessness seizing my mind into a new world of self-mastery._

 _And then I hear her soft voice create its usual impact of ripples into my head._

 _She asks me whether I liked what I saw so far. I looked at her uncertainly as I reply in the affirmative. She strokes my cheek with the tip of her nails and moves ahead, looking over the cliff. I strain my neck to try and get a better look at her, but like always, the mist was as impenetrable as ever. I had to admit that the mist was an irritating, yet impressively rigid barrier._

 _I'd barely let resentment rise up when I felt the shackles around my limb get harder and squeeze at my hands mercilessly. I grunt in pain as I realize that I'd lost control and quickly bring my mind to blank down, the shackles automatically loosening itself. After a few moments, Love speaks up in a lofty voice._

 _"It's majestic down there."_

 _Something about the way she phrased that sentence froze my blood. There was sometime very erratic in her voice, as though she felt just as reckless and haughty and superior and high in happiness as he felt in those exact moments. For a moment I felt my dream blur as I felt someone drown me in excruciatingly cold water, before I resurfaced and found myself back in the same, misty moors with the cliff._

 _I identify a new fear creep into my heart as I take to staring at Love's precise silhouette for some time before I ask her shakily._

 _"Why don't you ever show me your face?"_

 _"Because I don't have one," she replies placidly, while I strain my eyes harder to attempt having a look at her face even though I know I'm to fail._

 _"What do you mean?" I ask her eventually once I've given up on getting a good look at her face. She senses the sharp tone in my voice and she replies testily._

 _"I'm not something to be seen... just felt."_

 _"But every night in my dreams, I see you... I can feel you," I retort desperately, my patience suddenly falling short. Love chuckles at my predicament before she spoke in an aloof voice._

 _"Because you're much more prudent than several others. And thus, more stupid too."_

 _"Whatever on Earth should that mean now?" I ask crossly and she does a twirl around, replying back instantly in a voice laced with dangerous happiness._

 _"That's for you to figure." I gulp unconsciously as I feel the next string of words leave my lips unchecked._

 _"You don't sound like my friend. You sound... dangerous," I say uncertainly, afraid to rub her off the wrong way._

 _"Isn't that how you feel right now?" she asks me in return, and I feel myself having a sharp intake of breath._

 _"How do you know what I feel?"_

 _"I feel what you feel. If you're happy, I'm happy. If you're sad, I'm sad. If you're high, I'm high. It's as simple as that," she says euphorically and I feel alarmed. The shackles bind themselves around my arms harder but I'm too engrossed to care._

 _"You frighten me."_

 _"I am a beautiful yet terrible friend to behold, you know that," she warns me sternly, yet there's something mystical about the way she says it that makes me drop the previous topic. After several minutes of appreciating silence, I question her again._

 _"Why am I always bound like this? Why can't I ever get free?"_

 _"That's because you choose to be so like this," she replied blankly, as though expecting me to know such a simple thing. I respond to her impatiently._

 _"It's not possible to free yourself from these bounds. I've tried it every single time. It didn't work."_

 _"Maybe you didn't try enough."_

 _"Maybe it's you who's being doing this to me," I say imprudently and I can hear Love hiss from a distance. Her voice is cold and venomous when she speaks next._

 _"Funny, how people ultimate choose to blame me for their cowardice."_

 _"I'm not a coward!" I yell back, the shackles practically squeezing my limbs harder than ever._

 _"Then prove it! Prove it that you have it in you to break free through those shackles! Prove it that you can do what others can't. You're not looking the right way, Ranveer, which is why you cannot find the answer."_

 _I sober down instantly as her words have a new impact upon me, and like always, the shackles fall back to rest. After some time, I asked inquisitively._

 _"What should I do?"_

 _"Let go," she says softly._

 _I stare at the silhouette blankly as I empty my mind unconsciously. And as sudden as it could be, I feel my body fall limp. I feel my eyes shut as a strange calm fell over my mind, obliterating all thoughts away. I did not know what kind of sorcery or meditation this was, but for the next few minutes I felt myself soaring across a strange abyss. Until everything came to a standstill and I felt myself fall against something plush._

 _I open my eyes to find myself fallen over the floor of the misty moor that was non-existent in nature. I could see the silhouette of a woman's feet in my line of vision and unconsciously, I prop myself up. I let out a gasp of surprise as I feel my arms free for the first time in four months. I quickly look at my limbs to find them red and sore from the strain of having been bound, but otherwise unscathed._

 _I look ahead and smile as I make my way across Love, who seemed to stand stationery. Even though I treaded dangerously close towards the edge of the cliff, Love only kept soaring further and further away from me, until I was certain that there was no way on Earth where she was even standing on any surface. Somehow, it did not seem to bother me at all. On the contrary, an impulsive rush of adrenaline coursed through my veins as I looked below and felt a strong urge to jump._

 _I hear Love laugh from somewhere around and look up, but she was nowhere around. Just then, I felt someone grasp my hand and I look beside myself to see her silhouette right by my shoulder, towering over me, my head barely reaching her chest. She tightens her grip over my fingers as she speaks in a hypnotized voice._

 _"It's so tempting now, isn't it?" I look at her in a mesmerized way, while I sigh._

 _"What if I just jump?"_

 _"It's a leap of faith to see where it takes you," she says intelligibly and I nod my head in a trance._

 _"Will you do it with me?"_

 _"I can't. I can only accompany you till here," she says and I feel disappointed. An idea striking me suddenly, I look towards her again and ask her excitedly._

 _"Will you save me?"_

 _"Depends upon how far you can go."_

 _I nod my head and edge further towards the cliff so that my feet are now half out. I could feel the drunken winds cause new rushes of recklessness and dangerous adrenaline course through my veins as I finally let go of Love's hand and spread them out eagle-like. Love chuckles from behind as I question childishly._

 _"Is it that easy to let go?"_

 _"It never is. But you'll never find out till you do it now, won't you?" I nod my head as he took one last look at Love and leapt off the cliff. Until I kept falling._

 _And screaming._

 _And falling._

 _And screaming._

 _And falling._

 _And screaming._

 _And falling._

 _Until I think I hit the ground, knowing nothing except a sickening pain in my skull post which everything went dark. Yet somehow, the pain did not subside. It clung on to me like some disease, and I had this very uncanny feeling on what was supposed to be my cheek, as though something was making repeated contact with it._

 _Till I felt my eyes fly open._

 _Baba's blurry face hovered over my vision while I felt my back on some hard surface, while something trickled down my cheek. I shut my eyes close and felt them wrinkle as I felt an overpowering beam of light hit them. I groaned softly as I felt Baba hoist me up and put me across something soft, and another grunt escaped my lips._

 _I chose to open my eyes after a few minutes, this time getting accustomed to the lighting of the room, and saw Baba bringing a bowl of water and the first aid box along towards the side table. He looked afraid, even petrified. He quickly brought a chair to the side of the bed where I was sleeping, and took a cloth out from the bowl of water and dabbed it on my head._

 _I hissed in pain terribly as the cold water stung, and Baba gave me a very uneasy look. I somehow did not stop him from doing what he did and he kept dabbing the cloth over my head, cleaning what I realized was a wound on my temple that was bleeding. I did not understand how I could be literally bleeding after a dream and I voiced my question to Baba._

 _"You fell off the bed screaming and hit your head against the side-table," replied Baba in a harassed voice while I stare at him, flabbergasted. "I think you fainted with the impact with which you fell. Took me five minutes to get you awake again," he continues, just as I feel the heat rising up my cheeks in shame. I look at my father and speak shamefully._

 _"I'm sorry, Baba."_

 _"It's okay, Ranveer. Was that a nightmare that you saw? Do you want to talk about it?"_

 _"No... No, I don't remember it anymore. I'm alright, Baba," I reply re-assuring as I give him a smile. He smiles back as he now puts a Band-Aid over the cut on my head and strokes my hair, speaking in soothing tones._

 _"Good. Now go to sleep, Ranveer. Don't let a nightmare kill the excellent birthday celebrations that you've had today."_

 _I smile and shut my eyes while I simultaneously nod my head, and I feel Baba get up and deposit everything in its respective place. I feel the lights go off as my eyelids seem greener all of a sudden, while the customary creak of the bed indicated that Baba had occupied his side of the bed again. I waited silently till Baba's light snores rented the room, before I snuck out of bed and came to talk to you._

 _I'm afraid, more so than I've ever been about this dream. What seemed like a harmless dream until yesterday seems much more dangerous and spooky now. I cannot make head or tail of what anything means and why do I dream the way I do. I don't know who to talk to about this or who is best to confide to, but I knew that I had to let you know. I'm going to wait until next week till before I tell Baba about it._

 _I don't even know whether Baba will think I'm going mad if I tell him about this. No... I can't tell him. He'll panic. He'll tell Maa and she'll panic. She'll call us back home and I'll have to go back and I'll have to leave Mota Babuji and Ishaani... No I can't leave them... I can't leave her... Oh God, everything's a mess! I don't know what to do! Oh God, what do I do, what do I do?!_

 _I wish I could tell Ishaani about it, but she'll think of me as a freak. No I cannot afford that - I cannot afford to do that at any cost! Ugh, why can't I just let it go? Why, why, why?_

 _Could Love be right? Was it always that difficult to let go?_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	16. Epistle 16

**Epistle 16: My Unquenched Thirst**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _15th October, 1996:_**

 _There's a need for love, and then there's a need for love. This is the latter._

 _It funny the way this works. There's one moment where life is simply enough and you find love at your footstep, and then there's another moment where the love of the universe isn't enough to fill the void that your heart feels. It's like everything bleeds right through your heart, everything simmers down and vanishes. I don't know why that happens - it could be because we are made like that, or because we are made to feel like that._

 _You must be wondering why I am complaining. I have Ranveer who is my best friend (like literally emphasizing on the best part), I have Maa who is my Universe, and I have Harshad Uncle (don't you dare laugh at me, I've got another failed attempt and an enlightening yet embarrassing lecture over it, which I'll be getting to shortly), yet I don't know what's the matter with me._

 _Maybe I'm drunk in love and with people loving me. Maybe love is intoxicating that way - the more you get it, the more you crave for it. And then I look at Ranveer and feel shame trickling down into my heart. Ranveer is so content with the love he gets, and doesn't even expect anything in return! How can he be so selfless, really?! He makes me feel selfish and greedy and I totally feel ashamed._

 _It's been three days since his birthday and he's still lost in his birthday celebrations. As I told you, Maa and Harshad Uncle gifted him a brand new cycle, and he's gone cuckoo over it. He was so afraid to even sit on it lest something happened to it, before Uncle made him sit upon it sternly. You should have seen the look of joy on his face - it was infectious. Baa actually gave him the day off that made both myself and Ranveer stare at her like gaping gorillas before we darted away, afraid that the old woman would change her mind._

 _Sharman and Devarsh wished him too and gave him a birthday card with a chocolate and Ranveer honestly looked like he would faint with shock and elation alike. He was silly, really. And I gifted him a brand new diary. Co-incidentally, his diary came to an end the previous day, so he was going to start the first day of this New Year in the new one. Funny, how that worked out. And in the evening, Kaka got for him samosas and his favourite chutney, along with tea and butterscotch ice-cream, and Ranveer looked practically drunk with happiness by then._

 _And somehow, his happiness made me happy. I felt as though I was on top of the world with Ranveer beside me - that we were two kids who could rule the world, so happy I was. And if I was this gleeful, I could only imagine how Ranveer felt. He slowly caught my hand as we took a stroll in the garden, and pulled me back so that his chocolate gaze pierced straight through my soul, which I swear, shivered in the moment. He simply looked at me devoid of any words for some time and funnily enough, I understood what he wanted to say, or rather thank me for._

 _I shook my head as I dragged him along ahead and back into the house, where the warmth of the living room drove away the fancy darkness the night posed for us from a few minutes ago. We went to sleep early after this cozy birthday celebrations but by the time I got back to bed, the same thought about my unquenched thirst for love returned. Stronger than before. And then I thought about the happiness Ranveer felt at the love he received and felt like kicking myself._

 _But then the need for it even burnt down my shame and leaves me with an unquenched thirst. And you must have practically labelled me as a lunatic, I'm certain. An eight-year old girl talking about love like this? But you're wrong. It's not 'that' kind of love that I'm talking about, its sibling love. I notice how Sharman bhaiyya has Devarsh for company and how close they are. The two of them prank each other all the time and fight like cats and dogs, and yet they have each other's backs._

 _There's something that I'm missing out on in life, and that's sibling love. I know, I know, for a girl who can't even call her mother's husband as 'Papa', I'm talking too high and hypocritical. But it's true. It's no hidden fact that I have Ranveer who I can share anything, practically anything with, but he's my best friend, not my sibling._

 _That's where the entire issue lies._

 _I crave for a companion, someone who I can call my own blood, someone who I can call my family. I have Maa, that's true, but I feel tired and exhausted by being on the line of target for so long. I crave the attention of someone who will look at me with innocent eyes and accept me for who I am, not for what people have made me. I want to spoil and pamper and fight and talk and share secrets with someone who will treat me like an epitome of awesome and cool. I don't want to be the bully kind, but I want someone to see me like that. Or atleast that's how they make it sound in all those books and movies._

 _I have Ranveer undoubtedly, whose love, friendship, loyalty and faith upon me is stronger than any blood and that is precious than the most invaluable of treasures. He's someone I cannot think my life about for he's my only companion, my only strength, my only friend. And that's maybe why I want another companion too - because I'm afraid of losing him. And the way he looked at me in the garden... there was something about that gaze that made a fear creep up into my heart, as though he was going to slip away from my hands any moment. It was only the fact that he had my hand in his that kept me hooked to reality._

 _But I'm just being a silly goose over here. I don't even know from where the thought latched itself upon me in the first place and why has it become such a fascination. It's normal, as our teacher had told us in school the other day when we were learning something along the same lines, and I did feel a tad bit relaxed. Maybe I'm stressing about it too much or maybe it's just amongst those ideas that look brilliant on the outside, but are a big pain once you have them. I don't know, but I don't like feeling so greedy for love. It's wrong, I tell you. I just wish that I could either talk to Maa or Uncle about it._

 _Speaking of which, I failed again. For the fourteenth time. And this time, it could not have been more embarrassing._

 _It was during the day where Ranveer was in shock about the cycle. I kept trying to convince him that the cycle was his own and that Baa wouldn't twist his ears for using it (honestly, that woman has scarred him), until Uncle intervened. I was staring at Uncle trying to convince Ranveer about the cycle and just exactly out of nowhere, I'm seized by a mad impulse - an impulse to give it another shot and call Harshad Uncle as Papa. I go on staring at the scene blindly when Uncle turns around for my support in his reasoning._

 _And what do I do?_

 _Abruptly, like totally randomly, call him Papa. I swear time held itself as Harshad Uncle and I stared at each other transfixed, his expression shocked, disbelieving and searching, and all I did was feel flabbergasted. I saw Ranveer look at me from behind Uncle, a very bizarre look on his face as the focus entirely shifted on to me. Simply put, he looked as though I'd gone mad._

 _The only word that run through my mind like an alarm was "run". Run away as fast as I could before shame rendered me paralyzed. Run before my lamest attempt so far reduced me to an all-time low. Just run. Run, run, run. Run! And that's what I did. Before Papa could so much as twitch and Ranveer could so much as come towards me, I sprinted out from the hall and ran straight to my room, not even waiting to see who was it that came running behind me (although I'm certain that it was Ranveer)._

 _I shut the door of my room and hide myself under the bed that's graciously spacious enough to accommodate an eight-year old girl. Nobody knocks outside the door but I sense impatient footsteps, occasionally a little harder than usual but otherwise as soft as the pitter patter of a drizzle. I don't know how long it is before the door knock finally appears. And out of instinct, I yell out "Go away, Ranveer. I shouldn't have listened to you."_

 _But instead, a gentle response is what I receive in the form of "It's me". It was Harshad Uncle. I sigh as the stupidity of what I had just done weighed heavier than before upon me, and I make my way up to the bed with dignity. I take a few moments to compose myself before I tell him to come in. Uncle simply swings the door open and smiles at me, his eyes too understanding. I tear my gaze away from him as I can feel my eyes burning with tears of shame, and I hear come near me and it down on the bed._

 _I don't wait for him to initiate any conversation or even question me about what happened in the hall. I start on my own with what I feel, and if I'm right, this is what I exactly told him, word to word:_

 _"Uncle, I'm sorry about what happened today. But it's just... you are my father-figure. You love me like your own child and you've given me all the love and respect that any child can hope for. You've given me a name, and not just that, you've given me a happy mother too. I accept you as my father, then why is it so hard to call you 'Papa'? Why does it take so much effort?"_

 _I look at him impatiently, a tear or two leaving my eyes haphazardly and I can hear someone sniffing in the distance too. But in that moment, I could only think about what Uncle had to tell to me after my outburst. Somehow, I felt lighter once I spoke my mind out to him and I did not feel as stupid as earlier too, but I still felt ashamed._

 _Uncle cups my cheek and tells me one simple statement:_

 _"The day you are truly ready to accept me as your father, the word will leave your lips without even knowing it."_

 _I simply stare at him as a small smile creeps up my face. In that moment, the two of us know what understanding and compromise we had arrived at. We also saw each other transparently in that moment, knowing exactly what was going on in the other's mind, and we are content. We know that there is still time when we both reach that point where we can openly embrace each other, but for now this would do._

 _I let Uncle pull me into a hug and I relax in his fatherly hold, letting my fears and insecurities slip away for those satiated moments. And out of nowhere, Uncle and I say the same thing at the same time - Ranveer. We both look at each other and smile as we hear a sharp intake of breath. Uncle doesn't loosen his hold on me, but whispers softly. "Beta, come in"._

 _I hear the same gentle pitter patter on the floor and smile to myself goofily, even though I don't know why. When I sense that Ranveer is close enough, I look up and see him standing by the bed uncomfortably, his expression suggesting that he looked completely out of place. Harshad patted the bed, indicating him to take a seat, and Ranveer did so gingerly as though he may somehow contaminate it._

 _I and Papa both shake our heads and chuckle at Ranveer before both of us pull him into a hug and the three of us remained like that for several minutes, or sunlight days, I wouldn't know. Ranveer and I remained on either side of Uncle's shoulder, both feeding and thriving on his love, both thanking our stars that we had a man like him in our life._

 _In that moment, I did not know whether my want for more love was reasonable or no, or whether I did require a sibling at all. In that moment, my unquenched thirst was fulfilled as I had the two people I cared about the most right by my side, ready to hold me if I ever fall._

 _And for now, that would do brilliantly._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D**


	17. Epistle 17

**Epistle 17: Crackling Sparkles**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update. :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

 **Ps. Wishing each and every one of you a very Happy Diwali and a very prosperous New Year as well! 3 3**

* * *

 ** _26th October, 1996:_**

 _Home - finally after eight months, I'm home._

 _It's Diwali and Mota Babuji wanted Baba and myself to have a week's off. So we decided to come back home. Ofcourse that's not what we planned first, but that's how plans always materialize. We wanted to call Maa over for the vacations, but she insisted that we come to the village for everybody wanted to meet us. Honestly, people have been treating me and Baba like some celebrity, and it's downright unnerving._

 _Baba has spent most of these three days only talking about the city and its life. Strangely enough, he tells it in such a way that it makes our lives look grand. Although it isn't, but strange is the power of the spoken word, really. Maa, however, is smarter than the rest. She is smitten by all the stories undoubtedly, just like all the others. But unlike them, she knows to draw the line between truth and exaggeration. And as uneasy as it makes me to admit this, she knows exactly what's going on._

 _It was barely a day when we returned back to our home when Baba accidently let slip about my ragging incident. Honestly, I've never seen anyone looked as batty and demented in rage as my mother looked in those few hours to come. Baba not only received a three-hour long lecture, but I'm sure that he received some pretty sustaining threats as well. But what baffled me the most was that even I got a three-hour lecture!_

 _I was the victim over here, not the bully, yet my mother lectured me like I was the latter. Ballistic between yelling and crying and hugging me and slapping me, I've not understood a single point that she's told me except, I think, catch onto a few things like 'I'd die without you', 'Do you have any idea what could have happened?!', 'How will I ever thank your friend and her parents!' and 'How could you do this to me?'. Never, ever have I been this terrified of my mother in my entire life._

 _After several more threats that involved not sending me back to Mumbai (which I opposed vehemently in spite of the fact that I don't really like the place), during which Baba and I pacified her tactfully, she finally relaxed. We kept our mouth shut about Baa's behaviour, only telling Maa that she's the 'typical' mistress that one can see in a high-class society. I did not feel entirely comfortable with the way she looked at us in that moment, but we silently let that pass._

 _We, however, more than compensated these two unfortunate memories with lauding praises for Mota Babuji and Ishaani, the mention of Falguni Maa popping up every now and then in tow. Maa looked considerably better by the end of it all, although she astutely remarked that I spoke too much about Ishaani. Mothers. How they come to know about these things goes beyond me. This must have been the first time that I lied to her looking right into her eyes about my feelings for Ishaani and that too reasonably well._

 _She's however happy that I find a good friend in her, but she gives me another lecture on it nonetheless. She tells me that I'm never to forget the fact that at the end of the day, they're our masters and loyalty should always be my first priority. I don't argue, but retain her piece of advice. She's always knowledgeable in such things and it's better to keep such things in mind instead of argue. You never know._

 _Speaking of not knowing, there's another funny thing that has happened. The dreams have stopped. I haven't had another dream since that cliff incident. It's like I broke free of the dream when I broke through those invisible bounds and I'm feeling much saner now. I don't know what those dreams in these past four meant, but I think it's safe to say that I'm done with them and I'm happy to get shot of them. They were too creepy for my own good._

 _Even though it has got 99% pros, I cannot deny that I miss Love. Her company was something I loved having every night in spite of my bizarre situation and her presence was something which gave me hope and helped me pull on through the dream. She would like eccentric at times, I admit, but there was something... loving, about her. I think I'm smitten with her, even though I have no idea what she looks like._

 _But there was something... very personal and realistic about those dreams that clung on to me even though I was only too eager to let go. It's as though... they were a part of me, something I was incomplete without, yet something that terrified me to the last pore on my skin. But still, even though I feel a little odd without the dreams, I'm much happier without them too. Waste not, want not._

 _If I were to ever mention this to Ishaani, I'm sure she'd have a riot time laughing her head off. It goes without saying that she never comes to know about this. Obviously not. But then again, now that the dreams are over, maybe it's safe to tell her. Or is it? Ugh, this is all too confusing. But never mind it now - I'll get to burning that bridge later._

 _And that reminds me - today is Diwali! Ishaani wanted to celebrate Diwali with me but unfortunately, we couldn't. She was pretty sad and upset about it, but she also knew how badly I wanted to see Maa, especially after my birthday. I can't believe that even that was like a month ago! Time is flying by too fast and there's a lot more happening than I can process._

 _But all that can wait. Everything can wait, because even time has an empty pocket where everything comes to a halt. It's only fair that it should do so now. There is something entirely... bewitching about the aura of Diwali that makes everything worthwhile. Not just the historical aspect of Ram emerging victorious over Raavan and returning back with Sita Maa, or even the moral aspect of good always winning in the end. No. It's the essence of happiness that makes it all worthwhile._

 _That evening, I stood by the doorpost of my cottage for atleast an hour where I could see my parents, all my relatives, neighbours and friends bursting crackers and decorating their houses with rangoli and diyas and several other types of flowery decorations, while they were making and distributing sweets wholeheartedly. But all that remained immaterial to me, because I was too busy noticing something else on their faces. That something was a genuine smile, something that stemmed for genuine happiness._

 _In those few hours, I could not even see a single shred of pain or worry or even sadness in anyone's eyes for they were swarmed by insurmountable happiness - a happiness that brought along hope, a happiness that brought along love. In those days, all everybody could think about was good, all they could feel was happy. And this particular observation intrigued me every year._

 _People say that it is hard to find happiness in this cruel world. But the fact is that the happiness is within us all along - we just have to look within us to find it. We are our own light to the darkness we crouch and shudder within, we are our own hope for the despair we forcefully create for ourselves. It's something so easy to think but equally difficult to remember when you actually need to do so. But that's just it - its right in front of us but we fail to see it._

 _But what I've learnt in these eight months is that money or luxuries don't give you happiness always. Sure, it is much comfortable to feel content when you are sleeping over a plushy mattress than over a khatiya that literally hurts your back, it is much more easier to wear clothes of much softer fabric and the rough cloth of your shirts, and it is certainly much more comfortable to eat better and more varied things at a richer household even if their stale than eat dahi, dal and rice for three days straight._

 _But none of these define true happiness._

 _My definition may differ from several others, but maybe we all believe in the same. For me, happiness is when I do my job properly and see Mota Babuji looking at me proudly. For me, happiness is when Falguni Maa strokes my cheek lovingly every time I do up her room properly. For me, happiness is when I manage to bring a smile up on Ishaani's face every time she is upset or sad about something. For me, happiness is when I see Baba look at me proudly every time Mota Babuji praises me. For me, happiness is when Maa smothers me with all the love the way she does. For me, my happiness lies in their happiness._

 _Sometimes, happiness does see a reason to be felt. It's something that everybody deserves to feel - pure, whole and simply there. Happiness is something you do not have to pay a price for, but what makes everything worthwhile. Maybe that's why we light up those diyas every Diwali - to remind us that even though happiness may be as strong as a wick flame, it's there nonetheless. Maybe that's why we make rangolis - to remind us that though we may see only black and darkness, there will always be those colours that will come to our relief._

 _Maybe that's why we use so many flowers - to remind us that no matter how bland your life may be, you will always have nature's fragrance to realize what they truly have. Maybe that's why we make sweets and distribute them around - to remind us that no matter how bitter we are, there is always a little amount of sweetness that can evoke that spirit of happiness. Maybe that's why we light crackers - to remind us that happiness can come sometimes in crackling sparkles._

 _That night, as I saw Maa and Baba celebrating Diwali with that ecstatic smile on their faces, I felt my pains from the last eight months fading away. In that moment, I realized that everything kept aside, the happiness on the faces of the two people I loved the most in this world were all that mattered to me, afterall. In that moment, I'd found my simple happiness in my parents, along with a very striking thought that left behind a sweet flavor of its own._

 _Maybe, Diwali is not after all about good winning over evil always. It may simply be about happiness emerging victorious above all._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	18. Epistle 18

**Epistle 18: Frail Hopes**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _30th October, 1996:_**

 _Hope._

 _I never knew that I could ever feel this four letter word again when it came to my father. It was a hope I'd long given up on, a hope that I knew was as stupid to hold on to as was to expect him to return back. Yet they say that to hope is to believe. And I kept on believing until one fine day, I took the leap of faith that miraculously paid off._

 _Its Diwali today, the festival of lights, the festival which signifies why good will always triumph above evil. It's something I've believed in for almost nine years of my life, but one incident changed my entire perspective on it. It's funny how we always restrict our mind to a particular symbolism when the same festival can hold so many meanings. I wish Ranveer were here so that I could tell him that I'd done the impossible, to tell him how much I missed him today and how much strength he gave me in spite of the dark and unwinding path I found myself upon._

 _But you won't understand a single bit if I keep talking in puzzles. Sorry for being so haphazard, my mind is still at a loss of what to feel and I'm still coping from the shock of what happened to me a few hours ago. I needed to talk to someone and I know that I can always count upon you whenever I need you most. So here goes another one of my untold stories._

 _I was feeling quite lonely without Ranveer being around. Sharman, Devarsh, Gauri (Harshad Uncle's niece) and new-born Prateik were there as company, yet I felt incomplete with Ranveer. I knew it was stupid of me to feel so because Ranveer's wish of meeting his mother was obviously way important, but I could not deny that I did not miss him. I missed him terribly._

 _Diwali morning as usual saw the outpouring of guests and the usual hustle-bustle around the house that came with every festival, while we played and created a raucous for the adults. Honestly, this must have been the most fun I've had in my life ever during Diwali, and I could not have wished more for Ranveer to be there. Somehow his absence bothered me a lot, much more than it should have and the feeling left me unsettled._

 _Maybe I was too used to having him around me and it felt odd not to have him around me for so long as ten whole days. He had become an integral part of my life in these eight months and to imagine a life without him in felt empty to live in. Its funny how one person can change your entire life like that and can make it worth living for and to make every moment count._

 _But coming back to my point before I let myself flow away. The day went off pretty well when Baa decided to take us all to the fair that happens at Mahim during Diwali (it was customary of the family to visit that fair every year, as she put it). Everyone at our house agreed, and truth be said, they all looked like they could do with a little fresh air after being confined to the house for the past three days because of the festivities._

 _We reached the fair at two in the afternoon, only to be ushered into a frighteningly huge crowd. All the elders moved along in their own groups while we children were left to be one group. Devarsh, Sharman, Gauri and myself roamed around the area, in tow behind our elders just so that we did not get lost. Gauri led the group since she was the oldest from the four of us, and made sure that we all caught hands and walked so that none of us would get separated from the clan. But that didn't stop me from getting lost anyway._

 _Yes, yes, I know you must have either slapped your hand on your head (that is, if you had a hand or head) or must have 'tcched' with displeasure. But I didn't do it on purpose, I swear. It just... happened. We were passing by a shop where they sold bangles, and I could help myself. Devarsh was clumsy enough anyway that he never came to know when our hands left contact. I could only think about the numerous colours of the bangles in front of me and the fascination that the colours brought upon me was silly._

 _I may talk like an eighteen-year old girl, but I'm just an almost-nine year old, you know._

 _I looked on and on at the bangles for as long as my eyes could greedily drink in the sight of them till the shopkeeper saw me and smiled at me. He asked me which colour of bangles I liked the post and I pointed out the blue ones. They were royal. He took them off the shelf and made me wear it before asking about where my parents exactly were._

 _And in that moment, my heart nearly stopped beating. I realized that I was not alone, that I was supposed to be with the other three kids. And even as I turned my neck around uselessly to see if they were around even though I knew they weren't, I felt the first drop of tear leave my eyes. Nobody who my sight went to were the people I called family and in that moment, I may have simply been in a strange world where nobody was to be my own._

 _I looked back at the shopkeeper with panic-stricken eyes and he saw the fear appear on my face. He looked at a loss for what to say as he hesitantly asked me again about my parents. All I could respond was in the form of hot, angry tears leaving my eyes that fell cold against my cheeks. Never had I been this petrified in my entire life. It was as though my deepest fear had come true - I was abandoned for good._

 _I felt my feet carry me around the area and I shrieked above my voice for Maa, but nobody could hear my frail cries against the harsh voice of reality. My desperate cries remained lost amongst the crowd and I walked about aimlessly, tears streaming down my face while my shouts for anybody to recognize me kept growing stronger and weaker simultaneously._

 _The skies grew darker as I kept walking and walking amidst the frenzied masses of people, my heart breaking every time I saw children tugging at their parents' hands and asking them for things to be bought or shows to be seen. I had nobody to accompany me except the clinking of the bangles on my hand that kept me latched to reality. By now, I'd lost the ability to cry._

 _I reached a particular view point from where we were supposed to see Raavan burning. But all I saw burning in my eyes were the hopes that I would ever have a family of my own, that I would ever have anyone I could call my own. I shut my eyes as Ranveer's image kept floating into my mind and I felt a strange pang hit my heart. If he were here, he would have never let gone of my hand. If he were here, I would never have been alone._

 _I sat down on a stone as I felt more tears gush treacherously from my already burning eyes and I let myself cry hard, harder than I must have ever cried in years. In those few moments, Raavan would be put alight and darkness would be replaced by light and all I could think about was my own darkness that only seemed to grow upon me with every passing minute. I was certain in my mind that nobody must have missed my presence, because nobody cared. I was a burden upon everyone, a misfit who didn't deserve their company. Abandonment hurt me bad, so much that it made me want to... to..._

 _There was no way I was going back home. There was no one who would love me as their own._

 _And then out of nowhere, I turn my head around and see a known face from far. A known face that I never expected to see, a known face who kept looking about frantically. Time fell still as our eyes met for the tiniest fraction of the second and I knew in that moment that all was not lost. I still had a home to run to. Before he could reach where I was in a harried run, I sprung up from the stone and ran to him in double the pace, throwing my arms around his neck just as he knelt down for me._

 _Only one word escaped my lips unconsciously in repetition as I found my solace in his arms - Papa._

 _I don't know for how long I remained in Harshad Papa's arms like that as I sobbed into his chest, harder than all those hours of solitude. He kept kissing my forehead and cheeks as his own tears fell upon my face and I could feel his arms shivering around mine even though his grip upon me was warm enough to melt my own fears away. I did not know why I felt so afraid, but the only thing I could keep telling him was never to abandon me again. He stroked my hair lovingly as he kept me in the warm embrace of his arms raising my head gently so that our eyes met._

 _"I'll never let go of you, Ishaani. You are my own girl. I will never, ever abandon you. That's my promise to you."_

 _I sniff hopelessly as more tears leave my eyes, but he wipes all of them away. We remain like hat for several more minutes before we separate, and Papa tells me that everyone are worried sick about me. It takes a little more than that to digest the fact that I was missed by everyone, but atleast I knew that there was a partial truth in what he said._

 _I nodded my head as I wiped away the remainder of my tears, my head now aching with all the crying while my nose felt funny. Papa smiled at me as he caught my hand into his own calloused ones firmly, yet gently. But before we could go any further, we were blinded by a brutal light and the next moment, Raavan was finally on fire. Papa and I remained stationery for several minutes, watching the gigantic puppet burn and smother valiantly while I could only think one thing._

 _Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness. In that moment, I found the darkness fading away from my mind as light stood right beside me. But light did not only throw away the overwhelming darkness that threatened to engulf me any moment, it also threw away the fears and insecurities I had latched upon my heart. For in that moment, my faith in having my father with me one day paid off. He stood right beside me. And this time, he would never abandon me, no matter what happens._

 _We returned back after some time to where the rest of the family stood. Maa instantly pulled me into her arms and refused to let go off me for atleast twenty minutes till Papa told her that she was being irrational. She let go off me reluctantly but still tucked me close to her. Devarsh and Sharman hugged me for the first time and both the boys looked horribly pale, while Gauri held on to my other hand for the rest of our duration at the fair. Devarsh looked like he must have indeed cried. Chaitali Kaki and Mitesh Kaka apologized several times to me and Baa looked clearly disinterested and a tad bit disappointed too. I'm sure Ranveer would have some excellent quips for her._

 _By the time we returned home, everything had gone back to normal. Or as normal as things could get in those circumstances. We had a sumptuous dinner and burst quite a bit of crackers, along with Papa telling us all about the importance of Diwali - both historically as well as morally. But I learnt something entirely different today._

 _Maybe Diwali is after all not always about good over evil. Sometimes, hope wins over it all._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	19. Epistle 19

**Epistle 19: Cold Hand of Reality**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! :D Here's the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

 ** _3rd November, 1996:_**

 _I returned back home a week later to see that a lot had changed. A lot would be an understatement. Let's just say that the base of my eight months in this new city trembled violently._

 _I entered home to see that Ishaani was sitting idly by the sofa, flipping through an Enid Blyton book idly. I cleared my throat and just like I'd expected, it caught her attention. After being apart for ten days, I could not describe how ecstatic I was to see Ishaani after what felt like an era and neither could I hide away the huge smile that crossed my face unconsciously. What I didn't bank upon was Ishaani's reaction._

 _She walked towards me as though in a slumber, her mind focused upon something behind my back. Her face remained remarkably expressionless and her eyes looked the same to me. I did not understand what exactly was she up to or what was running through her mind, but I had the strangest of feelings that it wasn't looking good for me._

 _She simply stood in front of me and tilted her head to one side, looking at me questioningly for a considerate amount of time. When her little 'interrogation' came to an end, she simply muttered, "You're back." Oddly, those two words stabbed at my heart painfully and I could not help but feel that little lump rise in my throat that replaced the grin on my face with a frown now. I managed to mask my shock remarkably at such a cold reception as I now spoke in a falsely cheerful voice, "I was just gone for ten days."_

 _Ishaani looked at me blankly and nodded her head curtly, making her way back into the house. Her frock trailed behind her strut and I followed her into the house, this unceremonious attitude from my only friend highly scalding. I had barely reached where Ishaani stood when Mota Babuji descended from the grand staircase, his eyes instantly catching mine._

 _He, unlike Ishaani, gave me a radiant smile as he quickened his pace and reached where I stood within a matter of a few seconds. He instantly took me into his arms and ruffled my hair playfully, while I let out a cheerful laugh. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ishaani watching us with a saddened expression on her face and I instantly sobered down._

 _Mota Babuji looked at me happily as he inquired about my vacations. I told him that they were brilliant, that I'd had a gala time amidst my loved ones. I swear I saw Ishaani let go of a tear out of the corner of her eye, even though she pretended to get back to reading her book. I shuffled my feet uncomfortably and Mota Babuji noticed the crease on my face. He followed my line of vision that landed upon an aloof-Ishaani. He sighed heavily, before whispering to me._

 _"I don't know what the matter with her is. She looked happy enough on Diwali. She's been a little moody since the next day."_

 _I nodded my head in understanding even though I had no clue of what I was to understand. I felt Ishaani let out a sniff before she abruptly walked out of the room, her eyes only upon her sandals. She only stopped briefly to hug Mota Babuji and bid him goodbye. I noticed instantly that she called him 'Papa'. I shared a smile with Mota Babuji as she ascended to her room, and he looked a mixture of happy and flustered._

 _But I still could not put off this new demeanor on Ishaani's behalf and it considerably bugged me. Perhaps Mota Babuji had sensed my irritation for the next moment, he spoke in a significant voice._

 _"I'm sure you'll figure it out."_

 _I nodded at him solemnly as I felt him hand me over the responsibility of a battle I was to now fare with Ishaani. Not only fare, but emerge victorious as well. I could not fathom what had happened in those ten days that had made Ishaani's behaviour towards me so indifferent, but I tried to keep my cool about it. Ishaani and I had fought our way out from a lot of tough spots in our friendship, and after my ragging incident from four months ago, I knew that we had built the foundation of love between us that would never dim away no matter what._

 _All I needed to do was trust her friendship and her affection for me. I made the mistake to remain oblivious to it once and I wouldn't do it again. Whatever it was, we would fight it out together and I would make her get better again, while I rid her of all her pains and causes of sadness. This was a mission that I felt ready to embark upon by the time I reached outside her room in the next few minutes._

 _I wondered whether I was ready for this assault but I decided that it was not the time to think about it. I knocked at her door and wait for a response, but none came. I could sense footsteps on the other side of the door and a bated restlessness, but instinct told me to remain silent. I felt her standing on the other side of the door, listening to the numerous times I called out her name, hesitating and caught between despair and hope. I did not know whether I should enter her room or simply leave her alone. In the end, I decided on the latter._

 _I had barely walked away from the room when I heard the lock click. The door opened uselessly but Ishaani didn't leave it. Taking it as a sign that she had granted me permission, I entered the room and saw Ishaani standing by the window, staring at the garden outside lost in a reverie. He sighed as he closed the door behind him and stood by the doorpost uncomfortably, waiting for Ishaani to speak something first._

 _She didn't initiate any conversation. She only kept staring away at the garden overlooking the rear of the mansion. The room's silence could easily be described as the one of a calm before the storm approached. And I could sense the storm approaching swiftly, ready to wash the two of us away the moment it befell upon us. I felt considerably conflicted on whether or not should I initiate the first round on conversation until the silence became too much to bear. I cleared my throat and asked her softly._

 _"How were your vacations?" Silence. She didn't bother to reply back and I stood resolutely by the doorpost, as though standing guard to the secrecy of our conversation. When I knew that she would no longer answer my question after keeping mum for fifteen whole minutes, I tried asking another one. "Since when did you start calling him Papa?" The silence still prevailed. I felt the defensive mode leave me and it being replaced with a bubbling unease upon my friend's silence. I tried to ask another question, hoping that she would atleast reply._

 _"What's wrong, Ishaani?"_

 _The question finally caught her attention. Or rather, it broke her trance. She turned her face away from the window and finally looked at me. There was an undecipherable look on her face as she sleepwalked towards me in the same hypnosis, until we stood inches away from each other. She looked me straight in the eye and spoke silently._

 _"Mum is pregnant."_

 _I did not know what to make of the entire scenario. It was awkward enough that she was telling me something as private as this, but the sadness on her face was at odds with what I knew was always her secret desire - to have a secret sibling of her own. She had never told me this directly, but I noticed it in all her drawings; she always had a younger sibling. Yet somehow, her entire reaction to the whole thing did not feel right. It was as though I was fighting this war in the wrong direction, or rather, I was trying to read through a haphazardly-pieced puzzle._

 _I finally decided that my aim about striking a conversation with Ishaani had been fulfilled. She finally went and sat by the edge of the bed, looking at me for the first time with what I instantly recognized were fearful eyes. I went and stood right in front of her and knelt down so that our gaze met. She immediately retracted her gaze away._

 _"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?", I ask as I can see her eyes filling up. She looks away and refuses to meet my eyes again. She shakes her head, the first two tears making their way from her sparkling coal eyes, and like always my heart is set ablaze with her tears. I take her hand in my own and take it as a good sign that she doesn't throw it away. Finally speaking up after a few minutes, she says in a low voice:_

 _"She'll be Papa's real blood... real. His true family. He won't love me once it's born. Nobody will," she adds violently and breaks into a fit of tears. I'm seized by the crazy urge to pull her into my arms, but my mother's words rung eerily in my mind, and I throw aside that emotion. I felt restless as I could neither stop myself from feeling physically tortured with her pain, not could I provide her with any consolation. The only thing I could let her do was cry, since I found myself tongue-tied and incapable of speaking anything._

 _Ishaani didn't stop crying for two hours straight. After two hours, I almost forgot the purpose of what even pushed her off the edge in the first place. That's where I made my first error. I asked her gently why she conceived of such a thought in the first place. And in that moment, I had awakened a demon within her. She sprung up from the bed so suddenly that I lost my balance and fell on my back crudely. She paced around the room in what I very soon realized was an insane fit of rage before she threw the first vase from the stand in front of her._

 _It broke with a resounding crash by the time I sprung up to my own feet. I ran up to her, leaving all my inhibitions of our proximity and social status behind and caught hold of her shoulders roughly. She pushed me away this time and sought to break another glass vase beside us. Unfortunately, she did so quite successfully. She pulled the glass vase away from its position merciless. As fate could have it, the vase first made brutal contact with my hand and shattered into large pieces instantly. It ruptured the skin of my hand where several shard sat evilly, spilling my blood mercilessly. Post the first contact, the remaining pieces of the vase still continued its relentless fall to the ground until they finally smashed to smithereens._

 _Ishaani remained oblivious to this. By the time I could so much as take a painful gasp, she had already stormed off to the other end of the room. She fell to her knees, hugged herself and began to cry unabashedly. I quickly held my hand behind his back, trying not to notice the blood drops that were already falling upon the clear, white tiles of the room. I walked up to her and sat beside her again, mentally thanking my stars that it was my left hand that was injured._

 _I put my uninjured arm upon her shoulder and it sagged under the weight of my gently-put palm. I shook my head as I felt the storm overhead upon us, my heart swirling amidst a mist of apprehension and misgiving. In that moment, I was certain that either one of us were to break whole - or if my trepidation was fruitful, both of us would be left broken by the end of this conversation. And I was correct._

 _Even as I asked Ishaani to share all of her pain with me and gave her the assurance that whatever was wrong, we would sort it out together, I had a very ominous feeling in the depths of my heart. And in the moment that Ishaani finally met eyes with me, I knew that my world had been destroyed. Even before she could say the words, I felt myself falling away from a cliff that was somewhere distantly connected to my dreams._

 _"Because you are not my friend."_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos! :D :D**


	20. Interlude 1

**Interlude 1: The Land of the Kangaroos**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D This is going to take some time to understand as the connecting links will be established in the next few parts. As for the cliffhanger I left in the last chapter, it will pop up again in some time. :) :)**

 **Before I receive any more flying chappals,**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

A man in his late twenties got up groggily at the sound of the blaring alarm, wildly flapping his hands about to shut the device causing such unbearable nuisance. Finally finding the clock, he mechanically disabled the alarm and felt his head hit his cushion. Somehow, his cushion had magically disappeared and he felt his head hit something hard.

Suddenly being slapped awake from his slumber, he looked around, disoriented, wondering since when had beds come in the shape of a ninety-degree angle. It was only when he finally dared to snap open his eyes did he realize that he had fallen asleep at his study table, upon a particularly worn and yellow book that co-incidentally became the aforementioned pillow that had disappeared. The lamp at the study table still glowed brightly, giving the table part of its glow just as the first rays of dawn encompassed the remaining part of the room in its glorious shadow.

Thanking his luck that he hadn't fallen off his chair in shock like he had done so countless of times, he pushed himself out from the chair and tore his eyes away from the eighteen-year old diary. No matter how old some wounds were to be, they still hurt with the same impact every time it was assaulted upon. He noticed a couple of photos sticking out from the diary and he gently pulled them out, smiling sadly at the fading glee-filled faces in the polaroid.

The first photo had two children playing in a garden, the moment frozen being the one where they were playing catch-catch. Flipping through it quickly, the second photo held the same two children looking read to fight over several cones of ice-cream, the girl scowling while the boy stuck his tongue out at her. Pushing the photo behind, the third photo contained the same two children standing in front of what looked like a brand-new red cycle. The girl was staring resolutely at the boy with a bemused expression upon her face while the boy stared uncomfortably at the camera.

The man chuckled as he stowed away the polaroid pictures back into the respective pages bookmarked. He sighed as he saw that the particular diary entry he had slept upon still had two more pages to go, but he shut the book anyway. This was the first of many similar tales, and he knew the outcome of them all. Never faltering, never wavering.

He pushed away the diary a little harder than he intended to as he finally walked out of the room, leaving a piece of his past beside with an even bitter past that lay in the photo frame beside the diary. He walked into his room and quickly decided upon the clothes for the day before he finally headed into the showers to drown away the silence of his house with the noise of the water-drops against the cool, marble tiles.

* * *

The man was driving away onto the Craigend Street when he received an incoming call. Answering the call from the Bluetooth-connected dial screen at the center of the car, the man spoke impatiently.

"Yes, Jameson?"

"Sir, the market will open in another half an hour. What do you want us to trade in for today?"

"Try trading upon the top twenty openers in the first half and the middle ten in the second half. It should do it for the day. Also, keep an eye and see when Westpac loses its foothold a bit during the day. The CEO of the bank has been replaced, and it's created quite a ripple in the markets, especially after the controversy regarding the money laundering. It should cause definite fluctuation, if not drastic. Play safe with that."

"What about the purchases for the day?"

"Lowest, but promising companies of the lot, Jameson! How many times must I tell you that?" growled the man on the phone irritably, while he could sense his subordinate stutter.

"I'm sorry, sir... it's just, after the whole Lendell-"

"You listen to me, Jameson. Any mistake in that transaction, and the next replacement of the CEO position will happen in our company on immediate notice. You get that?"

"Yes... yes... yes, sir," stuttered Jameson, clearly frightened. Rolling his eyes at a couple of trees that he passed by, he spoke sternly.

"Good, now get back to the market. We need to hit the jackpot today."

"But sir, if I need you to-"

"You won't be needing me for anything today, Jameson. Besides, my phone is going to remain unavailable. I have a lecture at ten at the University of Sydney and I want no disturbance. In case you do need council on what's to be done, David is always going to be available."

"Alright, sir," spoke Jameson from the other end, with a resignation in his voice.

"And you have the day off tomorrow, as your missus made clearly to me on the phone last evening. Have a good time," ended the man blankly even though Jameson did not miss the awkward graciousness that had entered into his tone.

The man, however, barely waited to hear the speech of thanks from Mr. Jameson before he reached the toll point at Cross City Tunnel. Quickly taking a detour from Neild Avenue, he passed off most of the traffic swiftly, thanking his stars that the traffic was at a minimum at eight in the morning. He had barely reached the next street when he received another call, this time from his assistant, Mr. David.

"Yes, what is it, David?"

"It's a woman. She says that it's urgent that she talks to you," said David helplessly while the man scowled

"Well, what did I tell you about not contacting me regarding things like this today?"

"Sir, I made it very clear to her, but she wasn't ready to take no for an answer. Said it's of crucial importance," ended the man in a stoic voice. The man sighed as he questioned further.

"Did she say where she was calling from?"

"No."

"Did the woman leave a name?"

"No, she wasn't ready to leave one with me. She just said that she was well acquainted with you."

"What kind of a professional call is this?" asked the man irritably, while he felt David drop something on the other end, which he assumed to be a pen.

"I don't think it was professional, sir. Atleast she refused to cite any reason for wanting to talk with you."

"When did you receive the call?"

"Last evening, but you strictly were on a no-phone call protocol so I sought it unwise to inform you about it," said David sincerely and the man sighed.

"You did well. And in case of this woman, tell her that I cannot get into any conversation with her for the next one week since I'll be out of town for the duration. Unless it's something professional, I won't be looking into it."

"Alright, sir."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, sir. Your tickets have arrived and Mr. Finch has collected them from me."

"Okay," responded the man with the slightest of enthusiasm evident in his voice suddenly. "Have a good day."

"You too, sir. Have a safe journey," added David quickly, before his boss could cut the line abruptly like always. He was in luck. He heard his boss sigh for the second time before the latter spoke again.

"One more thing - please do overlook what Jameson transacts in. As much as I admire his skill and finesse, he lacks the vision in risky trading."

"Don't worry, sir, I'll keep a good eye upon them and will send you the daily reports."

"Good."

Keeping the line for what he hoped would be the last time in the next few hours, he speeded up as his car crossed Cleveland Street and touched the intersection to Butlin Avenue, the street's calm atmosphere unconsciously bringing a smile upon the man's face. Quickly stopping by the Parma Cucino for an espresso and a sandwich, the man found himself back at the steering wheel and passing smoothly through the Abercrombie Precinct, this time headed straight towards the institution.

Five minutes later, the man let out a huge sigh as he crossed Codrington Street, the chic structure of the University Of Sydney Business School crossing his line of vision instantly. Parking his car in the next street, he smiled unconsciously as he stepped upon the premises with a fond smile, hoping to enlighten the lives of another batch of a several thousand students. This year would mark his third year of working as a career counselor for the esteemed institution.

* * *

"...and that's why, just remember - time is money. Every minute, every second of how you use and manipulate it counts. It could be the one second where you've got checkmate, or that one moment where you unleash a series of falling dominoes. What matters is the way you can manage to bring your instinct and skill together and turn time into an accomplice rather than a nemesis."

The man smiled at the boy who had put forth the question stating to what extent was time and money interlinked when it came to business. The boy looked stunned momentarily at the response he had received before bursting into a bout of applause, the audience following his lead thunderously. The man gave a small bow and got off the podium while the presenter took over control of the mike once again, concluding the three-hour long seminar guest lecture.

The man stood behind as he gazed at a crowd of above 3500 post-graduation students looking at him eagerly, the look of awe and respect never leaving their faces. But then again, being the youngest billionaire of the decade did mean a lot to the aspiring youth these days. And if one was reputedly known as the 'Mathematician of the Stock Market' at the ASX, it had to have some fruitful results.

And if the fact that he was the proud author of two economic research papers on the taxation policies and stock market analysis respectively that was generously made known to the youth, their imagination was bound to get stagnant at being plainly awestruck. He may have been an insignificant being when he was addressed as Ranveer Vaghela, but being known as RV stood out as an antonym to everything he was as his former self. Sometimes, two letters made much more of an impact than a string of fourteen letter broken into two halves.

The presenter called a soft dismissal just as RV snapped out from his train of thoughts and saw the crowd scampering away, the mutterings growing louder and louder while the students seemed as vibrant as they were during the seminar. In these five years, he had mastered the art of keeping several thousand students engaged in his seminar without letting anyone so much as bat an eyelid. It was an art rarely mastered.

Shaking his head as he smiled solemnly, RV caught some of the students lingering about, taking last looks at him as though he was some kind of an antique show piece at a museum. The students caught his eye and quickly fled from the auditorium, heavily flustered at being caught so embarrassingly. One boy, however stayed behind. RV noticed quickly that it was the same boy who had just questioned him.

The boy made his way quickly upon the stage where the rest of the faculty had engaged RV into a very animated conversation about the current scenario of the Australian economy in the world. The boy quietly cleared his throat and RV turned behind, looking curious, though not entirely surprised.

"Yes?"

"Sir, if you could spare two minutes of your time?"

RV nodded and courteously shook hands with all the esteemed faculty members on board before they all made way from the stage, handing over the bouquet of flowers back to the man as a reminder of his token of appreciation. The man nodded his head and jumped off the podium, so that he and the boy could have a clearer discussion.

"You have exactly two minutes, given that I'm on a tight schedule." The boy nodded seriously just as RV turned to time him upon his watch.

"I wanted your autograph, sir."

"Autograph?" asked RV, surprised at this unexpected request.

"Yes, upon this copy," said the boy in an embarrassed tone as he handed forth a copy of _Caffeinated Love_ by _Ian Hake-Parish_. RV accepted the book graciously and gave him a small smile.

"How did you know that I have written this?"

"My father is the editor-in-chief at Silverstone Publications," said the boy plainly and Ranveer smiled.

"Then you must be the reason why this novel was published in the first place," said RV in a gratified tone. The manuscript had been rejected by 34 publishing houses before Silverstone Publications took the novel in because the editor-in-chief's son had genuinely liked the book and saw scope in it. This story dated nearly four years ago from the present day.

"Well, you could say so," said the boy sheepishly. RV smiled at him, something he rarely ever did these days.

"I thought that I'd sent your father an autographed copy of the same for you."

"I received the copy, but I, uh... I gifted it to my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" asked RV blankly, and the boy clarified hastily.

"Don't worry, I haven't leaked out your true identity. And yes, we entered into a relationship just last month. And it was her birthday three weeks ago, and she loves this novel a lot, so well... I thought this to be a befitting gift. She loved it," ended the boy, slightly breathless. RV gave an approving look as he questioned further.

"From how long have the two of you known each other?"

"We've known each other since kindergarten school, and well... it was meant to be."

"Childhood love come true. You truly are lucky," said RV as an eerie look overcame his handsome features, his brown eyes burning furiously in a moment's passionate pain.

"Yes. I truly am lucky to be with the girl of my dreams and who I so dearly love. And she does too."

RV shook his head, bemused, as he uncapped the pen that he extracted from his coat pocket. He flourished the pseudonym of _Ian Hake-Parish_ upon the crisp page of the 422-page long novel in his characteristically long and slant handwriting. Handing over the book back to the boy, he patted the latter's shoulder.

"Good luck, Steve, and I hope that this tale has a happy ending." RV made to leave when the boy called him back.

"Um, sir? If you wouldn't mind me asking you one last question?" RV stopped dead in his tracks and turned behind, nodding his head in assent. "What connects a businessman to an author in the fields of time and money, sir?"

RV looked at Steve for several minutes devoid of an answer, before he finally chose to reply passively.

"Love, my friend. Love."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	21. Interlude 2

**Interlude 2: Cold Shells of Love**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update. :D :D**

 **A small warning: the chapter is quite dark, so please, if you are not comfortable reading dark things, give it a miss.**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Love. Scars. Love. Scars.

The entire book was flooded with it. A woman in her mid-twenties flung the book aside tiredly as she shook her head, slightly disgruntled by the harsh reality the book conveyed. For something named as "Caffeinated Love", the book was more than enough to give her insomnia. 'Oh', she gasped as slapped herself mentally. She got the reference of the title finally.

She remembered the unbelievable success that the book had received when it was published four years ago, people instantly falling head over heels in love with Ben, the protagonist. He was just the guy every girl dreamt about - smart, handsome, caring and above all, a man with a big heart. Funnily enough, for a book based on the romance genre, it held different in-depths of mystery as well, so that by the end of the book, the reader was simply left stupefied.

Ben and Sarah's blood-filled love story remained splattered not just upon the pages with such breathtaking beauty, but upon their hearts as well. There was no wonder why the book had become a cult, receiving such raving reviews about the sheer simplicity yet brilliance of the novel. The author, however, remained anonymous behind the mask of his pseudonym.

She remembered how she had remained depressed for a whole week after the book.

Funnily enough, that week was the last week that she remained depressed for. Picking up the powdered pieces of her heart and her life alike, she decided that it was the turning point of her life. It was time for some action. It was time to win back the things that were truly hers. And since that day, there was no stopping her. As funny as the name Ian Hake-Parish came across to her, this mysterious man had ridden her off of all her grieves. For the first time in those two years, she was actually free.

The flung copy of the poor book hit the cardboard box right beside her, the book instantly opening to the fourth page of its partially used copy. Crushing her brows together in something that she hadn't noticed before, she quickly picked up the book again and saw what had attracted her attention in the first place - the dedications. There were two special dedications made along the page, apart from the general one thanking God and his parents.

 _To I.P._

 _My first and only true love, for whom my heart beats forever. I have never loved another woman like the way I love you till this date. I write this in hope that you'll remain happy forever and that my sacrifice was worth it all._

 _To R.V._

 _My dear beloved, whom I dedicate this book to as a final parting gift. May you receive all the happiness in the other world, something that you were deprived of in this cruel one. My love for you will never fade away._

The woman let a momentary smile cross her lips before she scoffed. Love, that at one point of time was the center of her fascination, now no longer had that appeal in her life. Standing up and shaking her head shamefully, she tossed the novel back into the cardboard box, where several hundred ones stood in wait of its new guest, jeering and snickering vibrant against the lively characters on the lifeless cover pages.

She picked up another stack of three more books and took it along with her, leaving her previous world of romance to die in a cardboard box within the confines of an unused storeroom. Taking the three books to her room on the first landing, she heavily deposited them upon the study table pushed carefully against the faded peach walls.

Turning her back upon them, she walked about the corridor till she decided to climb upon towards the terrace. Needless to say, her feet did hurt her a lot in the sordidly hot month of October in spite of the fluffy slippers she had upon, something that her eighteen-hour use of stilettos earned her unashamedly. But then again, pain was something that she had become more than accustomed to in those six years. Opening the rusty door of the terrace, she walked along the sparkling marble tiles with her head held high, overlooking the magnificent view before her eyes.

The front of the mansion overlooked the gardens where she could see the gardeners trimming upon the several plants precariously, mowing the grass as well. A rich fountain stood ground amidst the heavenly beauty, the soft splashing of water muted to her ears, yet the visual effect nothing short of a treat. Walking along the length to the opposite side of the terrace, she noticed the beach where the water glowed turquoise, shining under the strong sun like the glitter of a several thousands of diamonds.

The beach was empty at that time of the day which only made her smile more. She had several fond memories with that beach, and had shared them with a boy she believed would be with her no matter what. Always. Until she pushed him away. She knew how to give scars to everyone, herself included. Some mental, others physical. Taking a deep breath of the fresh, calm air around her, something that she believed was uncharacteristic to the atmosphere of Mumbai, she headed back into the house. The only thing she left behind was the little girl who could afford to linger upon the blazing tiles of the terrace, along with the same boy whose memories were all she had to make herself content with.

Heading back towards her room once again, she quickly entered the washroom and prepared herself a bath, while she simultaneously kept her clothes ready for the day. Keeping the necessary files stacked on the study table, she headed back into the washroom, the peaceful aura calming her mind down instantly. Slipping off her silk robe from her body and freeing herself of her slippers, she immersed herself into the cold, scented bath that awaited her, shutting her eyes as she drifted off into another world. And even before she knew it, she felt herself slide under the water completely.

* * *

The woman walked into the office with a grace that made all employees spring up from their chair as though shocked. She walked along to her cabin as her above knee-length black dress and the accompanying full sleeved-blazer made her look deviously stunning to several of the men who gazed at her with frightful reverence. The women, on the other hand, found the presence of the black net stockings that she had worn below her dress well required, while several of them enviously eyes her glossy stilettos.

The woman, however, remained oblivious to the raucous her appearance caused each day in the minds of her employee. She walked into her cabin as her two employees followed her tail, making sure to not have the day of their boss started off with a foul mood. Heavens knew what hell Ishaani Parekh could rain upon the ones who'd crossed her path on the wrong day.

Ishaani sat down at her desk, while she stared up at both of her employees smartly.

"Ma'am, the deal with the Saxena's have been finalized. The boy was being a little unreasonable with the terms and conditions of the profit sharing, but we managed to get our way with him. This joint venture will certainly bring us quite the penny, ma'am."

"Thank you very much for the astute remark, Mr. Rishi," said Ishaani coldly, cocking her eyebrow in his direction. "But as it is, I hope not to see that boy working with me."

"Ofcourse not, ma'am. Mr. Saxena will be handling the deal himself. Junior was just there for supervise the signing of the deal and to check upon the terms being agreed upon."

"Pish posh," said Ishaani dismissively, a cue that his point was taken. Shaking her head in the direction of the other employee, she perched her chin upon her delicate fingers. "And what about you, Mr. Puneet? What do you have to offer today?"

"Well, we've received six proposals for the temporary venture of the diamond consignment due to London. None of the candidates seem to fit the personal criterias you've set for them."

"And what about the special request I'd made you?" asked Ishaani meaningfully. Puneet broke his eye-contact with her.

"It seems that the particular deal that you asked for isn't going to be possible. He's currently unavailable," said Mr. Puneet frightfully, as though the whole thing would somehow end up becoming his fault.

"Hmmm. Never mind it, then," said Ishaani as her pony tail shook in a pendulum along with her head. "We'll see what's to be done about that later."

"But ma'am, we cannot delay the consignment procurement any further, or else-"

"Mr. Puneet," cut in Ishaani coldly, and the person in question ceased to speak immediately. "I've brought up the entire Parekh Empire right back from the ashes. I run a leading construction company and a reputed diamond business as well. Let me not have to remind you that I conceive of the consequences way before you do. But my condition is final - I am not to carry out the deal unless and until my request isn't carried out."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but-"

"No buts, Mr. Puneet. If you aren't to find a way around this predicament, consider yourself terminated within a month."

Mr. Puneet stared at her intently before speaking grudgingly.

"I don't think that the scenario must get so bad, _ma'am_. I can contact the other partner, Mr. Finch. He isn't directly in line with the diamond company, but he works as the active partner for the adjacent chains of resorts that are under their ownership."

"That's a much better response, Mr. Puneet," said Ishaani, smiling for the first time that day. "Besides, my collaboration with him is because he's the expert on the diamonds - I'm just a beginner."

Both the men nodded their heads somberly, before Rishi took over once again.

"And ma'am, the markets have been plummeting steadily. What do you suggest we do so that the prices of our shares in the markets remain the same?"

"You don't have to do anything for that. The deal with the Saxena's will lament our problem," said Ishaani confidently.

"And what about the trading?" asked Rishi uncertainly.

"Play smart," said Ishaani as though it was the most obvious solution. Mr. Puneet, you are a natural at it, so I'm trusting you to see this through," she added, looking at Puneet quietly. The latter caught her eye and gave her a re-assuring look. Turning to look at Rishi, she spoke authoritatively. "And Mr. Rishi, I will need you to have a close watch upon the Saxena's. They may have signed the deal but I don't trust them one bit."

Rishi nodded his head again in clear understanding. Ishaani smiled and both of the men relaxed.

"Will there be anything more, ma'am?" asked Puneet tentatively.

"No. Have a good day, both of you. Mr. Puneet," called back Ishaani as the two men had nearly exited her cabin. "I've approved of your paid leave for a week for the next month. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Puneet as he gave his boss a dazzling smile. She may have been a strict authoritarian, but everyone knew that she did have a heart of gold.

"Brilliant. The two of you may leave then."

* * *

Ishaani returned back home, her shoulders drooped and her head aching. After six meetings and a good amount of yelling at several employees for their carelessness that would have almost cost her company a deal of 22 crores had she not asked for the final inspection of the files intuitively, she felt disgruntled and irritated with everyone and everything. After the murderous look she had upon her face when she overheard two employees calling her a _cold, manipulative bitch_ , nobody dared to cross her path that afternoon.

As her car entered the glorious gates of the Parekh Mansion, she sighed gloomily. There was a time where the same house meant paradise to her. Today, the same house spelt loneliness. There was no mother standing by the threshold to wait for her, nor was there a father waiting to pull his girl into her arms. There were no cousins to make her feel like the queen Mumbai named her as, nor was her only friend standing by the door, his eyes always searching her own hungrily to see if she was happy.

The house was as ghostly as it looked. The only thing that lived in the house apart from her were the memories of the past, along with members of the house help staff.

She silently headed up to her room where a dinner tray followed her soon enough. The food that she had before her was excellent in taste - yet it lacked the feeling of a loving hand, and a loving mother behind it. Eating her food mechanically as tears constantly dripped from her eyes unconsciously, she could not help but feel the fact every second that there was no one to wipe away her tears, or even so much as offer a sympathetic consolation. The helper quickly took her plate away once Ishaani had completed her dinner, while the latter stared at the door vacantly even though the helper was now long gone.

 _Cold, manipulative bitch_. That's what they called her. Maybe that's who she was.

She got up from her bed and quickly slipped into a satin white nightie. Walking into the washroom, she shut the door behind her and locked it. Walking up to the mirror, she stared at her reflection, hard. Her eyes had gone red. _Cold, manipulative bitch._ It was easy for people to tag somebody so easily. Maybe that's what you became when you had to live a life full of loneliness and solitude.

Maybe that's what you became when you were left poverty-stricken when your father passed away in an electrocution accident in his office when you were barely aware of how cruel the world could get. Maybe that's what you became when your mother passed away few months succeeding your father, leaving you more alone than ever. Maybe that's what you became when your husband divorces you months after marriage just because you were no longer the chicken laying golden eggs. Maybe that's what you became when the people you called family abandoned you and sought a better lifestyle. Maybe that's what you became when you had to build an empire with your own bare hands.

Maybe that's what happened when you trust too much.

She continued staring at herself, her black, steely eyes constantly eyeing her flawless arms glowing luminously under the dim washroom lights. Goodness knew her arms had seen worse when she was in the process of mastering the art of perfection, much worse. But she had only been gaining self-control. She wasn't doing anything wrong. She slowly walked to the cabinet beside the mirror and swung it open, removing a scalpel from it. She felt the cool metal flow through between her fingers seamlessly, making friendly contact against her skin. She could only remark upon how cool the metal felt.

Just like a _cold, manipulative bitch_.

She smirked at herself as she kept aside the scalpel. She wouldn't be needing it after all. And before any other thought could flit through her mind, she left the washroom, her head held high. She was in control, and no one could take that away from her. Especially not a bunch of workers who thought they knew life better than she did. Letting out a light yawn, she crawled back into her bed and pulled the blanket up to her tummy, so that she felt secure.

Taking an old, yellow book from beside her bedside table, she opened a page that she had bookmarked earlier, her heart instantly ceasing to beat as the first few words hit her just as harshly as when she had said it to him the first time.

 _"Because you are not my friend."_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	22. Epistle 20

**Epistle 20: A Million Shards From My Past**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _3rd November, 1996:_**

 _"Because you are not my friend."_

 _That's what I dared to tell him. That's how I chose to show my cowardice. That's how I decided to distance himself from me just because I was intimidated by just now emotionally vulnerable he had made me. I may have let my guard drop down to him, but this bare exposure of my heart frightened me. The night back from the fair made me realize that._

 _And this is how I decided to defend myself against this emotional turbulence. In spite of knowing how badly it would crush him whole if I distanced himself away from me, I decided to play along. Say those words impregnated with hatred and venom. But was there even any venom? Why did they sound so brutal to my ears that my own heart died of the poison before his own?_

 _I stared at him long and hard, hoping that he'd say anything - shout at me, shake me roughly, or even cry. But he sat frozen, his face a mystery to me. For the first time in those five months since his ragging incident, I was at a loss to understand what was going on in his mind. Yet saw it lurking in his eyes - the same fear, the same helplessness. We looked at each other straight for a whole minute, neither of our eyes leaving the other's gaze, both of us waiting to see the other break._

 _All I could describe the way he kept looking at me was 'turbulent'. The flow of emotions changed so swiftly in the depths of his eyes that after a few moments, I could no longer keep track of what he even felt any longer. And finally, he broke our silent game. He stared at me simply, devoid of any emotion as he spoke softly._

 _"Then for the sake of humanity, tell me what's wrong," he tells me. I had the strangest urge to laugh in that moment, even though all my mind screamed at me was to distance myself away from him as much as I could. I no longer deserved to sit with him._

 _"You won't understand," I say coldly._

 _"Then make me," he says stubbornly, even though his voice had suddenly gone low._

 _"Just go, Ranveer. Please," I begged him. He looked at me determinedly, shaking his head._

 _"Not until you tell me what's going on."_

 _"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HEAR?! ISN'T IT ENOUGH THAT YOU'VE CAUSED ME SO MUCH PAIN THAT YOU WANT TO CAUSE MORE?" I yell at him vehemently while he flinched. Looking at a complete loss of words, he angrily responds back._

 _"I don't understand what you-"_

 _"Don't understand?" I cut him abruptly with a question while he falls silent. "Don't you see it, Ranveer? You've made me so emotionally dependent upon you! There is not one moment in my life from this point forth where I cannot imagine any happiness without you! You've had an amazing time in these ten days, but have you even spared me a single thought? Do you know how alone and abandoned I felt without you? Do you have any idea of how stupid and selfish I feel and how helpless I am?! Huh, do you?"_

 _"You don't know what you mean to me, Ranveer! You have no idea how petrified I felt when I got lost in that fair!"_

 _I looked at Ranveer, who had suddenly turned pale. He had a very complex expression upon his face, while I noticed a few tears astray upon his cheek. His one hand remained behind his back in an awkward angle, while the other one seemed to constantly be fidgeting with the lowest button of his sky-blue shirt. His eyes somehow frightened me, because I remembered seeing that look before, but couldn't place my finger upon it (it hit me later that it was the same look he had in his eyes at the hospital when he first woke up). But now that I had started my sad story, I knew that I couldn't let go of it until I'd told him all about it._

 _Throughout the time when I narrated the incidents from the ten days of his absence (particularly an in-depth analysis of how I felt during those hours at the fair when I was lost and how I came to call Harshad Papa as well... Papa), Ranveer remained eerily silent. He did not even mutter and 'oh' or 'ah' and in a way, his cold silence frightened me more. Somehow, he kept his left arm twisted in the same way and it annoyed me a lot. Twenty minutes ago, he had tried to initiate all forms of conversation with me when I wasn't willing to speak, and now that I had finally spoken my mind out, he remained remarkably silent._

 _I'd hurt him with my words, burnt him with them as I brandished them like a weapon, but his silence started to worry me after a span of ten minutes. I asked him several times to say something, but he remained robotically still. Until finally, after ten minutes, he spoke something or rather, gave out a cry of pain. I could see more tears leave his eyes as he finally crawled towards me and hugged me awkwardly._

 _I had barely gained any solace when my eyes finally fell upon the back of his shirt that had bloodstains while his so-far-hidden left arm remained the source of it. I quickly broke away from the hug and pulled his hand to the front, only to see several shards of glass pierced into his skin, while the entire portion of his lower arm remained bloody. His blood instantly got onto my hands. The shards, I instantly noticed, were from the same vase that I'd thrown upon the ground mercilessly._

 _"Oh God, no... you're bleeding!" I shriek, frightened at the sudden sight of healthy blood on my hands._

 _"Oh, shit..." was all that Ranveer managed to mutter weakly, as he stared at his bleeding arm blankly. Even before I could so much as call out for anyone, Ranveer's head had already made soft contact with the floor, another painful gasp leaving his lips along with a choked cry as his injured arm hung limply around him, his restraint over his pain breaking harshly. His eyes constantly shuttled between staring at me painfully and rolling back into his head, before he finally shut them._

 _And yet, I only kept staring at his strained features with a mixture of repulsion and sadism. It served him right to feel the pain that I had been feeling, but why did he have to bear the pain of something that was entirely my fault? If I was a weakling, he shouldn't suffer. I wouldn't let him. From somewhere remotely, I heard someone call me out. From somewhere even remotely, I felt myself fall upon something sharp and felt my cheek grow warm, but I didn't have it in me to wince. Shutting my eyes was the best option, and even before I knew it, I was transported into another world._

 _The next time my eyes opened, I found myself asleep on my bed. The pillows felt too entirely comfortable to let go of them and what I had been dreaming about slipped away just as quickly. I snuggled into the blanket upon me and turned to my left as my eyes opened. Ranveer sat in front of my on the rocking chair curled up into a ball, while he stared at me silently. I noticed that he had a plaster upon his left arm, covering up his entire lower arm. He looked at me with a sardonic smile upon his features._

 _"Hey there, sleepyhead."_

 _I stared at him as the events from the morning played in my mind. Gasping, as a felt that unconscious lump rise up to my throat, I propped myself up quickly and stared at him in disbelief. He sat there calmly, staring into my eyes as though he did not have the slightest fear in the world. I felt a crazy urge to cry, but somehow tears wouldn't leave my eyes. I pinched myself, but it didn't help. I looked at Ranveer, more afraid than ever, as I finally managed to find my voice._

 _"How are you? Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I-"_

 _"Shh, it's alright," he tells me as he quickly jumps out from the chair like a stealthy cat. I stare at him blankly as he continues, now coming and sitting beside me gingerly. "You don't have to tell me anything."_

 _Somehow, I was still panic-stricken. The gravity of what I had actually shared with him earlier in the day hit me with a sharp blow that I realized how ungrateful I had sounded for everything he had done for me._

 _"No, I didn't mean to tell you that you aren't my best friend, I just-"_

 _"Ishaani, look at me," he speaks softly and I cannot help but stare into his eyes helplessly. He gently brushes his fingers upon my own hand before whispering. "Your secret is safe with me."_

 _"Secret? What secret?" I ask, confused, even though it dawns upon me soon enough. He understood what had happened to me in the morning._

 _"When you decided to break down my armour, I vowed to stay with you no matter what. I'm not going to break that promise, not even if you drove me away like this," he says strongly, and I'm threatened by the urge to cry once more. The tears, however, still don't leave my eyes._

 _"But I-" Even before I can continue, Ranveer cuts me again._

 _"I don't know whether you know this, but I'm in this for the long haul too, you know."_

 _My eyes widen in shock as I remember the statement only too clearly. It was the same thing that I told him back when the doctor first let me meet Ranveer at the hospital. I can only stare at him stupidly before I finally ask, half-cross, half-embarrassed._

 _"You were awake?"_

 _"No," he says quietly. I knew that he hated talking about that entire incident. "But this was the only phrase I caught on to apart from the gibberish the doctors spoke in my unconsciousness. I held on to it."_

 _I nodded at him vigorously, before shaking my head and staring at my fingers._

 _"I hate being so vulnerable," I admit ashamedly and he sighs._

 _"You have to pay the price for everything," he tells me sagely. Goodness knows that he's right, but it didn't change the truth for both of us. We both needed each other in the same way and we both hated the vulnerability. The only difference was that he had come to terms with his own ones, I hadn't. He continued. "If you don't want loneliness, you have to welcome vulnerability."_

 _I look at him surprised, as though I was clearly seeing him for the first time. He shrugs him shoulder and gives me the cue to speak._

 _"How can you be like this?" I finally ask, not sure what else to ask him about._

 _"Be how?" he asks back, bewildered._

 _"Forgiving, benevolent... big-hearted," I add heavily, remembering the way he embraced me after the way I had behaved with him earlier in the day. He looks at me shrewdly, before chuckling softly._

 _"It's not so merry, you know. But when I decided to trust you with my heart, I did want to see how far does it took the two of us," he says strongly. I look into his eyes which sparkled magically with the light that spilled into the room from the glowing sun, and try to seek my strength from them._

 _"You're stupid to make emotions your strength," I finally tell him._

 _"No," he corrects me. "I'm wise enough to make my weakness my power. And you can too, if you take the leap of faith," he adds smartly. I smile at him ruefully._

 _"Is it that easy?" I ask him naively and he smiles at me simply._

 _"It never is," he admits truthfully. We both smile at each other, and for the first time he lets me hug him voluntarily. I know that he needs the assurance just as much as I do, but he would never admit it. He's too busy protecting me like always. After we separated, I smile at him happily for a few moments before remembering something important._

 _"How did I end up here?"_

 _"Falguni Maa," he says simply as he shrugs his shoulder. "I told her that we were playing when you were feeling faint. I caught you and was trying to get you to the bed when the vase fell on my hand and caused the bleeding."_

 _"That's impossible," said Ishaani in an assertive tone as the memory of Ranveer's unconscious face flitted across her eyes momentarily. "You were unconscious even before me."_

 _"No, I was awake, kind of," he says blankly. "You fainted upon my hand, which pushed the shards in more. The pain snapped me back into my senses. I tried to wake you up, but you had already fainted. So I was getting you upon the bed when Falguni Maa entered the room. So she did buy it. And you did scar your cheek too."_

 _I put up my hand across my left cheek to realize that a band-aid sat over there. It felt funny._

 _"What time is it?"_

 _"Four in the afternoon," he replies nonchalantly._

 _"Who did up your hand?" I ask him nosily again._

 _"A doctor," he replies, clearly bemused at the natural conversation I was having with him now. "Falguni Maa called in a doctor to check up on both of us. The doctor said that I did lose some blood, but I'd be alright in a few days. Said I was lucky to not rupture any of the major veins."_

 _"Thank goodness," I say, heaving a sigh of relief. Ranveer continued._

 _"Falguni Maa says that you haven't been keeping well since the last five days." I nod my head and response._

 _"What did the doctor say?" I ask, suddenly a little fidgety. I hated doctors, and diagnostics even more so._

 _"That you had a panic attack."_

 _"That I did," I remark sarcastically. Ranveer laughed whole-heartedly upon this._

 _"She's furious," says Ranveer once he sobered down and I could only imagine the look upon Maa's face. "She's asked me to stay by your side but she told me to inform her when you wake up. You are busted, in short," he ends on a cheerful note while I scowl at him. And without warning, he gets down from the bed and begins to make his way to the door._

 _Before he can walk any further however, I catch hold of his wrist. He turns back, momentarily stunned._

 _"I'm sorry," I say, while my eyes plead and beg with him for forgiveness. I can feel that thick lump rise into my throat again, and gone is the cheerfulness from a few moments ago. I still cannot cry though. Ranveer looks at me transparently, allowing me to see the pain I had caused him before he shut the door of his eyes upon me. He speaks silently._

 _"Never do what you did today ever again."_

 _"I promise," I tell him sincerely as I let go of his hand. He nearly reached the doorpost when he turns back around and looks at me honestly._

 _"Just so you know, the day you willingly ask me to walk away, I will. No complaints, no demands."_

 _"I won't let that day come," I say a little too loudly and he smiles. He is about to leave again when I blurt out abruptly. "You shouldn't have saved me like that."_

 _Ranveer turns around and stares at me contentedly for a whole minute before speaking softly and leaving the room._

 _"For you, a thousand times over."_

 _Even then, the lump in my throat remained. My heart shattered into a million pieces at the loyalty Ranveer had shown me in that one moment alone. I had lost the ability to express my love and gratitude for him that entire day, and I remained numb all through it._

 _I've lost my ability to cry tonight._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	23. Interlude 3

**Interlude 3: Illuminating Scars**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! :D Here's the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

 **Ps. I'm not sure whether this is the best choie of chapter to be dedicating to you, but still, this chapter is dedicated to you, Aastha, as a small birthday gift. :) :)**

* * *

Ishaani shut the book again, the same lump having risen up her throat. It was true that she had lost her ability to cry that night eighteen years ago. But it was also true that she had lost the ability to cry in the last four years as well. And yet, for the first time in those non-existent years, she felt her body shake with dry sobs seamlessly. Just like that. It was just like the first time Ranveer had stripped her off her armour. She did not know where it came from and how he had managed to dismantle and break the wall around her heart that hid her away from the world, but he'd done the impossible that day.

Today, he had achieved the same feat. Again. _For you, a thousand times over_ \- that's what he had vowed. That's what he'd seen through the end.

Jumping out from the bed as her thoughts were too staggeringly heavy for her to bear, she bolted towards the washroom and barricaded herself within. Walking up to the sink once again, she stared at her reflection that now looked haggard. Gone was the Ishaani Parekh who coquette looks could make any man fall upon his feet in service. She stood before the mirror as simply Ishaani, a girl who may have very well been nine today, the same girl who always found herself alone even in a crowd full of people.

The one person whose hand in her hand could guide her through all the darkness in the world was the one she had let gone off. The missing weight of his hand made her palms ache, while her heart ached even stronger. Splashing her face with the cold water that flowed effortlessly from the basin tap, she supported herself on the basin with her two hands on the cool, granite platform, while she felt herself shivering. She needed the weight in her hands; she needed something to fill that void.

But she knew what could fill in that space. Eyeing the shelf near the basin where the scalpel abandoned from earlier sat broodingly, she took it back into her hand and let the cool metal flow through her fingers adeptly. Maybe she would be needing the services of the scalpel after all.

Letting the robe around her negligee fall off her gracefully, she brought the scalpel up to her upper arm where the blade now almost scraped her soft skin, the metal causing a slight tingling as it brushed through her skin lightly. Cold metal would bring out hot blood very soon, she remarked to herself, shutting her eyes as she waited for the lethal combinations of cold and hot to drown away the imperfection of tears. She wasn't allowed to be imperfect. She had to be in command.

She waited for the pain impatiently as she raised her arm slightly to deliver the first scar, but she had barely brought it down in a strike when she heard a soft voice. His soft voice.

"Don't."

Her eyes flew open and she stared at the reflection of the mirror in disbelief, an audible gasp of shock leaving her lips. She wheeled around to see him standing before her eyes in his favourite green shirt and casual cream pants, while he gave her a small smile. His eyes bore into her own with an understanding and intensity that blew her off her feet momentarily.

"Ranveer..."

The scalpel almost fell off from her hand before she regained control upon it with reflex. But Ranveer stood there, ever-smiling, his eyes having its usual glimmer.

"What do you want?" asked Ishaani reproachfully as she turned her back upon him and chose to stare at the mirror again from where she could see him. He shook his head like a puppy trying it rid itself of the water before speaking placidly.

"It's a bad idea, what you have in mind."

"It's not wrong," said Ishaani defiantly as her cold black ones met his blazing brown orbs. She retracted her gaze away. "It's gaining self-control," she spoke in a small voice

"It's still self-harm," remarked Ranveer astutely and she scowled.

"Go away, Ranveer," said Ishaani disdainfully as she stared at the scalpel angrily, as though it was the object's fault.

"Wasn't pushing me away once enough for you?" leered Ranveer sadistically and Ishaani felt herself lose the colour from her cheeks. A fearful look crossed her artistic features as she felt her hands shiver for the first time that night.

"How did you even get here?"

"I never left, you see," said Ranveer carelessly and she felt her shiver run down her spine. He continued. "I'm always with you. Wherever you are, there I am. It's as simple as that."

"LIES!" bellowed Ishaani as she wheeled around again and pointed the scalpel at him dangerously. "You left me!" she howled in a deranged manner, yet Ranveer remained calm and poised.

"You are a coward, Ishaani. You choose to hide under the skirts of pretense. What happened six years ago is something we both know, so you needn't lie about it. You pushed me away because you were selfish and ignorant. You pushed me away because your ego was offended. You pushed me away because your insecurities sought to take refuge behind the emotional trauma you had been through. You pushed me away because you wanted to break me apart, to make me feel pain like you did. You pushed me apart because you were a coward. A coward to face your own feelings."

"Stop it! STOP IT!" begged Ishaani, while Ranveer simply smiled at her.

"That's how the truth works, Ishaani. There is no escape from it. No matter how much you can run away from it or lie to yourself about it, you cannot lie to me."

"Go away... please," she begged to him before Ranveer shook his head.

"Not before you walk away from what you are doing," said Ranveer confidently and she felt the scalpel in her hand grow warm.

"A scar does not make a difference, and certainly doesn't make it _self-harm,"_ she defended uselessly. "People use self-harm as a coping mechanism which provides temporary relief of intense feelings such as anxiety, depression, stress, emotional numbness or a sense of failure or self-loathing. What I do is attempt at _perfectionism_. It's _different_."

" _Ironic_ ," corrected Ranveer, with a sneer. "The same reasons you cited for self-harm are what you used as a coping mechanism five years ago."

"That was then; now is different," she said stubbornly. "It's for the perfection, I swear," she added lamely. Ranveer ignored her statement.

"Point is, I thought that you had given up upon it four years ago," he said, and Ishaani noticed the cold disappointment in her voice.

"I'm imperfect today," she said hopelessly as another tear left her eye. She wiped it away ruthlessly.

"Being human is being imperfect. It's as simple as that."

"No, it isn't. Not if you've mastered pain and control upon yourself," said Ishaani blankly.

She knew that she only indulged in a scar every week back during her depression four years ago. It had never come to the point where things had gone out of hand. It was six months after she had overcome her initial depression and had started work upon the rebuilding of the Parekh Empire when she had changed the motive of the weekly scar on her upper arms.

It was six months later when she had mastered the art of pain and perfection and had given up the habit for good. Her wall of iron was back around her heart, something that came to be broken mercilessly by the past memory of Ranveer in the present-day after four years.

"Then do it... make yourself perfect. I won't stop you," said Ranveer finally.

"You won't?" asked Ishaani, taken aback.

"I won't," said Ranveer sincerely. "I never stopped you once in that one year when you indulged healthily into it, and I won't stop you now as well. It's your call; it always has been."

Ishaani turned her back to Ranveer and looked back into the mirror for the fourth time that night. She twirled the scalpel into her hand thrice, her mind contemplating the odds of it. And even before her mind had consciously come to a decision, she felt her hand fly across her upper arm with a flash of metal and she felt warm blood against the cold metal, the reflection of Ranveer fading behind her at the same time.

She fell upon her knees as she felt her arm throb, the scalpel falling into the basin. Tears opening escaping her eyes while drops of blood stained her nightie red in spots. She had broken the remaining rubble of walls around her fragile heart finally as she cried for the first time in four years openly. Not the mechanical two tears she cried during dinner, but the real deal. She remained slumped upon the floor crying for an indefinite amount of hours before she found herself hitting slipping into a world of darkness, the last thought being about the alluring scent of vanilla and roses.

* * *

 _"You two love each other?"_

 _"Yes," she said without hesitation._

 _"And you believe in that. You believe in your love for each other?" Elizabeth nodded. "That's God," he said. "He goes by many names, many faces, but God is simply that—love. I find God in this church, in the faces of my parishioners. One man may find it in nature, in the majesty of a tree or a river," he said and then looked directly at Simon. "Or another man may find it in a woman's smile. Wherever it's to be found, it's to be cherished. When you find it, you hold onto it and nothing, no force, no evil can take it from you. It's yours forever. And that, my dear, is something very powerful."_

 _The quote swirled through her head powerfully as she imagined a couple at the altar, facing each other as the man held the hands of the woman lovingly. She realized that they were her hands and that she had been the woman at the altar. But who was her groom? Why was there a veil between them? Why couldn't she see him?_

 _If only the parish could stop talking... maybe she'd be able to focus upon who was the man beside her. The touch of his hands were gentle yet strong and her palms no longer felt empty. The weight of his hand made her feel accompanied, while the warmth in them kept her heart warm as well. It was like her hand was a perfect fit in his own._

 _If only she could see his face... why couldn't the parish stop talking already? Parish... Parish... why was the name so familiar to her? And why was her arm suddenly throbbing? Parish... Parish... if only the name would stop slipping away from her mind, like her hand from the grooms. "No!" she yelled suddenly, as her palm felt cold. "Don't leave me... please!" she begged, but no one dared to catch her hand again._

 _But wasn't this what Sarah told Ben as the latter was walking away from her... who were Sarah and Ben, and how did she know them? If only things wouldn't slip away from her mind like the way they were... Parish... Parish... Parish... Her arm ached stronger now... ache... "That's it!" she yelled to herself mentally. Ian Hake-Parish! That was the man in need._

 _But why did she even remember him now? Wasn't she at the altar moments ago standing in front of her groom? Then why was she suddenly sitting upon the terrace wall with Ranveer before her?_

 _"I'll be a writer one day, Ishaani, mark my words..." says Ranveer passionately, flourishing his pen in the air._

 _"But what will you gift me?" she asks him playfully, while he looks surprised._

 _"Didn't I promise you a dedication?"_

 _"Oh yes, you did, but I want something more than that."_

 _"What like?" asks Ranveer confused, while she grins mischievously._

 _"How about you create a pseudonym with the amalgamation of our names?"_

 _"Terrible idea..." says Ranveer instantly, shaking his head._

 _"Won't you even do so much for me? I gave you the inspiration for the book, and you can't even do that as my friend..." she mocks at him while he looks slightly troubled._

 _Ian Hake-Parish... Ian Hake-Parish... Parish... Parish... If only the parish could stop talking! But wait, why was she back at the alter right now? What was happening to her?_

 _"I do..."_

 _"I do..."_

 _"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

 _And just like that, the veil fell off. And to her utmost surprise, and not displeasure, the groom was Ranveer. He leaned in and met lips with her in a soft peck, and she instantly found her arms around her neck as she tasted his supple lips against hers, that reminded her strongly of vanilla, but she could also smell fresh roses off of him._ _Separating apart for breath, he smiled at her gloriously._

 _"That's it, you're nearly there."_

 _Ian-Hake Parish... Ranveer Vaghela ... Ranveer Vaghela... Ian Hake-Parish..._

* * *

Ishaani gasped as her eyes snapped open, staring around the place disorientedly. She realized that her head had fallen upon the floor and the cool tiles gave her a comforting feel. The scent of vanilla and roses were still strong, and she shook her head as though clearly trying to make heads or tails of where she was. She realized after a minute that she was fallen upon the floor of the washroom.

Propping herself up back into a seating position, Ishaani felt her arm throb. She looked toward her left arm to see dry blood upon the scar that she had inflicted upon herself a few hours back, while the would bloomed purple. Turning her sight away from it, she finally managed to stand up after two staggering attempts before she stared at herself into the mirror.

Ranveer.

She gasped as the dream burned clearly in her eyes yet, a furious blush making her way up upon her face at the thought of having dreamt about kissing him. But those enticingly embarrassing thoughts could wait. She had to find out something for her own self; she had to see if it was true. Ignoring the wound that needed tending too, she quickly ran out of the washroom and made her way to the storeroom in as demented a speed as her slippers would allow her too, ignoring the fact that her negligee was way above her knees and left little for imagination.

Shutting the door behind her, she quickly opened the cardboard box and practically wrenched the copy of "Caffeinated Love" out from the box, along with a stray pen and paper that lay uselessly in the box. She sat down crossed-legged upon the floor with her heart hammering against her ribcage as she penned down the word.

 _Ian Hake-Parish_

It barely took her a minute to switch the letters around until she found exactly the two things what she was finding for:

 _Ishaani Parekh_

 _I. H. P._

She let out a cry of jubilation as she saw the honour that Ranveer had bestowed upon her as she kept the paper aside and hugged the book to her heart. She _felt_ it in her heart, _felt_ it that she was right. And she somehow knew that she was not mistaken over here, for her heart always beat irregularly the same way every time she was connected to Ranveer, and it beat the same way today; the same way in that moment.

 _Pitter patter, pitter patter._

She opened the book and read through the first dedication, this time with an entirely new meaning. She let another sob leave her lips as she read through how much he loved her still in spite of everything that he had been through. But this time, her eyes also scanned the second dedication with greed, to see who this other person was.

Her brows however contracted as she read through the dedication twice, both the times leaving her with the same observation - he was married, yet his wife was no more. She felt her heart break as she thought about how alone Ranveer must have been for the last four years, and she walked back to her room with the same thought in her mind, the book in her hand.

She barely had time to figure her thoughts out when she heard the phone ring. Seeing Puneet's name on the caller-id, she could not help but feel surprised at his untimely hour of calling.

"Please tell me that you are calling me up so late in the night with some good news."

"Yes, ma'am," said Puneet, glee evident in his voice. I managed to strike a conversation with Mr. Finch today. After hours of convincing, he's agreed to have a meet with us. He and his partner will be coming to Mumbai next week, and they'll be coming by our office on the 10th." Ishaani remained stunned for a moment before she exclaimed aloud.

"That's brilliant! Fantastic job, Mr. Puneet! Really, really fantastic job!"

"Thank you, ma'am," replied Puneet, clearly flustered. "And sorry for disturbing you at such a late hour."

"It's no issue," said Ishaani, unable to conceal the thrill in her voice. "Goodnight and do report on time tomorrow. We need to get the preparations for the project ready."

"Yes ma'am and have a good night yourself."

Disconnecting the line, Ishaani stared at her phone triumphantly. Finally, after six years, she had embarked upon the journey to set things straight. Quickling walking over to the washroom again, she discarded of the scalpel in the dustbin nearly and quickly retrieved the first aid box from the cabinet. Ten minutes later, the little bloodstains from the bathroom vanished while she managed to wash away the marks upon her negligee. Cleaning up her wound with antiseptic and water, and putting a small bandage around it, she changed into another nightie while she constantly kept smiling to herself radiantly.

Leaving the washroom for what she hoped would be the last time, she deposited the previous gown and negligee into the laundry basket and hugged herself. Suddenly enttanced by the luminous light that entered the room through the window, she walked towards the source of it in her bedroom and stared at the glorious moon. She sighed contentedly before whispering to herself calmly.

"Eight years ago, I made you a promise that one day, we'd be rulers of the world. I think it's time I brought that into play."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos! :D :D**

 **Small note: The quote used about God and Love in Ishaani's dream sequence is from the book Out Of Time by Monique Martin.**


	24. Interlude 4

**Interlude 4: A Game of Tennis**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update. :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Mr. Finch made his way up a gravel driveway, a file in his hand. Gregory Finch could be best described as a man who had seen life at its exquisite best - he had the air about a man well educated at the Oxford, along with an accent that could pass for both British and Australian. Born into a family with a rich lineage of ancestors belonging to the world of law, Finch was the first child to Elka and Adam Finch, along with the oldest brother to three sisters and two brothers.

Educated at the North Sydney Boys High School, Finch moved to England for his higher studies where he completed his BA in Law with a first class at the Magdalen College, Oxford and pursued his LLB from the same. It was there that he met his future wife Monica Bradley (now Finch), who was pursuing a career in Human Psychology. The two of them could be as different as poles apart, yet their nature and wavelength was where they connected. Monica Bradley was the only daughter to James Bradley (an entrepreneur in the tanning business) and Katherine Bradley (also professor at the Magdalen College with majors in English Literature and Philosophy).

Striking up a courtship of two years, Finch had barely proposed to Monica when he received news of his mother suffering from a stroke that rendered her partially paralyzed. Refusing a teaching job at the esteemed privilege on the request of his ailing mother (who eventually regained her health and is currently doing very well), he took up the job as a professor of Business Law at the Sydney Business School, where he also co-incidentally became friends with Ranveer Vaghela.

However, exception to the circumstances, Finch and Ranveer met each other for the first time not inside a classroom, but instead at a bar. Finch and Ranveer had gotten into a beer challenge where Ranveer had beaten him hands down, and from there till the next morning, Ranveer and Finch practically knew everything about each other, save for a thing or two. It was only when Ranveer had a lecture of Business Law the next afternoon did he realize that Finch was a part of the faculty. This was the only thing perhaps that they did not know about each other.

Beginning from a healthy teacher-student rapport to an ever stronger friendship, Finch was the man Ranveer could confide everything to in his times of need, even though Finch's scales were tipped heavier in case of confessions. Finch wasn't remotely amused when he came to know about the mentality of the Indian people when it came to social castes and remained at a loss to understand how people could undermine each other so much. And with this came to topics of their love lives.

Both heading to India and England respectively to their loved ones in the year 2009, Finch returned back victorious after having convinced Monica's father for their marriage, while from Indian came back a heart-broken Ranveer. Finch lent him the perfect shoulder of a friend where Ranveer spent several nights with several bottles of _Budweiser_ until he pulled himself up and decided to be a part of Finch's happiness.

After having convinced his father about his and Monica's marriage, Finch finally said his vows at the altar on 3rd June, 2009, with Ranveer as his best man. Two months later, Ranveer got married in a private ceremony with only his parents and his late wife. Finch and Monica attended the function too. If there was anyone who knew Ranveer as well as his late wife, it was Finch.

A year and eight months later, Finch began work at his father's law firm at a six-figure monthly salary (after working for a year as an attorney at Freehills), where he also officially became Ranveer's legal counsel for his newly-founded diamond company. Another year later, Ranveer invited Finch to invest into the new chain of resorts that Ranveer had acquired and upon more consideration, had decided to make Finch an investing partner into it as well. Finch now lived with Monica and the kids at a penthouse in the Business District and remained overly fond of the lifestyle he managed to put up for his family, never once biting more than what he could chew.

His friend, however, was who he worried about the most. He had seen his friend scale the highest mountain and fall into the deepest trenches in those eight years, but he had always seen him emerge strong. But somewhere along the line, he knew that his friend that always been lonely. Happiness was something he derived from little things, yet he remained singularly forlorn. And as he walked across the drive way of the Salmona Villa that afternoon, he knew that it was about time that his friend found happiness in life.

And he finally had the key to it.

Ringing the doorbell to the magnificently stunning place, Finch waited patiently. Salmona Villa was a seven-room condominium on a three-acre land at the Point Piper suburb that had a beautiful garden, tennis grass court and golf course connected behind the villa while the golf course connected the magnificent azure line of the Rose Bay with a stunning beach. Finch would come over to Ranveer's place several times either for a game of golf or tennis, and occasionally on week-ends, the entire family would enjoy at the beach-side. Those outings were usually accompanied by intoxicating meals.

The villa in itself was a simple ground-floor plus one-storey one that Finch admired wholly, with a terrace and garage attached alongside. Every room was gloriously designed with the perfect set of furniture to go along. The villa had seven rooms - a living room, dining room, study room, bedroom, kitchen, library and a basement. A perfectly maintained garden remained on either side of the gravel drive-way he had just walked across, courtesy of the several helpers in and around the place.

The door opened to reveal Ranveer standing before him in a sky-blue polo T-shirt and white shorts, with matching blue tennis bands on both of his wrists. Finch himself was dressed in a black polo T-short and similar white shorts, identical black bands on his wrists as well. Ranveer smirked at him playfully, before he asked in a smart tone.

"Ready for a game of tennis?"

* * *

"David told me that the tickets are with you. Have you brought mine?"

"Yes, I did and I've kept it on the table in your study room."

 _"Game to Mr. Vaghela. Mr. Vaghela leads by three sets to two in the second set and by love to one set."_

The two men were involved in a vigorous set after the previously laxed one. One of the house helpers remained seated upon the high chair as judge to the match, while the two men enjoyed the light, cool winds from pleasant autumn noon. The number of games in the first set had gone up to twelve before Finch emerged victorious with a 5-7, a huge smile upon his face. He was relieved however, that Ranveer was in just as relaxed a mood as he was, and he knew that the time had come to bring out the topic.

The two of them played silently for some time, each lost into their own thoughts. After forty minutes, the second set was in Ranveer's favour while he started upon an early lead in the next one. Getting his head back into the task, Finch managed to pinch three games in a row before finally deciding upon the most suitable option of attack.

"Um, I need to talk to you about something."

"Fire away, Finch," said Ranveer, slightly breathless as he fired away the shot in a seamless backhand.

"Um..."

"What did you do?" asked Ranveer suddenly on guard as Finch missed the shot.

 _"Game to Mr. Vaghela. Mr. Vaghela leads by four sets to three in the third set and is tied with Mr. Finch at one set each."_

"Um, there's an appointment that I've got you fixed when we get to Mumbai," said Finch finally as Ranveer served once again, this time making sure to hit back the ball with a swift side arm.

"Appointment? What kind of appointment?" asked Ranveer after some time, during which the scores tipped slightly in Ranveer's favour.

 _"Game to Mr. Vaghela. Mr. Vaghela leads by five sets to three in the third set and is tied with Mr. Finch at one set each."_

"Okay, I must warn you, don't go cuckoo upon me, but I think I may have found you a prospect for the diamond project you were talking about."

"What the-"

"I told you to calm down!" roared Finch as Ranveer aimed a dangerous shot that made Finch jump out from the way. It was a double fault that won Finch the game at a forty-love.

 _"Game to Mr. Finch. Mr. Vaghela leads by five sets to four in the third set and is tied with Mr. Finch at one set each."_

"Finch, please tell me you didn't do anything stupid," said Ranveer, now almost breathless as he fired away a shot at Finch.

"Ugh! I should have known that this would take longer than necessary." Ranveer scowled at him but nodded nonetheless. Two minutes later, Finch was secured the game.

 _"Game to Mr. Finch. Mr. Vaghela ties with Mr. Finch with five games each in the third set and is tied with Mr. Finch at one set each."_

"Fine, now tell me," said Ranveer as he bent double, waiting to regain back his breath.

"Okay. This morning during the time of your lecture, I received a call from a certain Mr. Puneet from Mumbai," narrated Finch as Ranveer took back the racquet in his hand. He nodded his head at Finch and the latter served a fault.

"He spoke on behalf of the Parekh Diamond Company and said that they would like to strike a deal with our company on behalf of the owner," completed Finch as his second serve hit the mark with an ace. Finch did not fail to notice the look at that appeared upon Ranveer's face momentarily, and he gripped his racquet stronger as he smashed away the shots with a new-found vigour. Playing in silence for a few minutes, Finch smirked at Ranveer as the umpire boomed out.

 _"Game to Mr. Finch. Mr. Finch leads by six sets to five in the third set and is tied with Mr. Vaghela at one set each."_

"It seems like the owner was specifically interested in striking a deal with our company," added Finch cleverly and saw a strange look cross Ranveer's eye.

"What did you tell him?" asked Ranveer finally.

"I asked him to contact David, ofcourse! I told him that I had nothing to do with the diamond company, but he insisted that he's been trying to contact David for ten days with no results. Time was slipping and unless they didn't have a suitable prospect, they couldn't go forth with the deal."

"What did you do next?"

 _"Game to Mr. Vaghela. Mr. Vaghela ties with Mr. Finch with six games each in the third set and is tied with Mr. Finch at one set each."_

"I gave him a go for an appointment on the 8th," said Finch finally, eyeing his companion nervously. "Our appointment with the Singhania's is on the 7th anyway, so I thought that it may work."

" _Thought?"_ asked Ranveer dangerously as the tie-breaker round commenced.

"Look, you've been finding for a suitable prospect for more than a month now across five continents. Post our conversation, I did an in-depth research about the Parekh Group of Industries and its credibility. It's a positive," said Finch abashedly as he saw a demented look in Ranveer's eyes. He could no longer serve the shots with justice.

 _"Game to Mr. Vaghela. Mr. Vaghela leads by two points to love in the tie-breaker, while is at a tie with Mr. Finch at six games each in the third set and is tied with Mr. Finch at one set each."_

"The company has been in the market since the past 45 years and its rock steady," said Finch calculatively even though he didn't need to give the explanation Ranveer was already well-versed with.

"There was an incident where the company went bankrupt nearly six years ago, but its back in its element again. Trust me, it's a great deal. Besides, it's not like I signed a deal or anything, I've just fixed up an appointment, that's all."

 _"Game to Mr. Vaghela. Mr. Vaghela leads by four points to one in the tie-breaker, while is at a tie with Mr. Finch at six games each_ _in the third set and is tied with Mr. Finch at one set each."_

"What makes you think it's a good deal?" asked Ranveer, his breath in check this time as he served the shot once again. Finch hit the shot back before Ranveer could even tail his movement.

 _"Game to Mr. Finch. Mr. Vaghela leads by four points to two in the tie-breaker, while is at a tie with Mr. Finch at six games each in the third set and is tied with Mr. Finch at one set each."_

"One, because the company has got excellent market credibility. Two, because I've been in contact with some of the investors as well and this company is a pool of gold investments. Three, because this is a win-win situation." Finch made another breakthrough the ace and Ranveer glared at him.

 _"Game to Mr. Finch. Mr. Vaghela leads by four points to three in the tie-breaker, while is at a tie with Mr. Finch at six games each_ _in the third set and is tied with Mr. Finch at one set each."_

"How so?" asked Ranveer, slightly irritated at being caught so off-guard. He put his head back into the game and won back one more point.

"You've got the capital investment, she's got the diamonds. You're armed, she's dangerous. It fits," wailed Finch as the ball went right under his racquet that he managed to fling away towards the opposite court in what was a near-impossible shot. Ranveer growled.

 _"Game to Mr. Finch. Mr. Vaghela leads by five points to four in the tie-breaker, while is at a tie with Mr. Finch at six games each_ _in the third set and is tied with Mr. Finch at one set each."_

"Well, say something!" asked Finch, petrified at the obscure look that had appeared upon Ranveer's face. For a moment, Finch though that Ranveer was going to throw the racquet at him before the former hit an ace that went flying faster than a bullet at an approximate 148k/h. Finch flung himself out of the way while Ranveer spoke triumphantly.

"You are one lucky bastard, Finch. You've got me on the right day, or else you'd be dead meat by now."

Finch cursed aloud openly in words to colourful to describe while Ranveer smiled at him succulently. Finally getting himself up from the ground, Finch became coherent again, his face devoid of colour as he waggled a finger at Ranveer.

"Yeah right, thanks for scaring the shit out of me, _mate_!"

"Whatever," said Ranveer, waving his arm dismissively, a lopsided grin on his face.

 _"Game, set and match to Mr. Vaghela: 5-7 6-4 7-6 (5-7)."_

"Damn, you did it again, Vaghela!" barked Finch as he grudgingly shook hands with Ranveer and thanked the helper, even though he tried to wring the former's hand.

"Well, if you'd had your eyes upon the ball, rather than my racquet, you'd have had more success," remarked Ranveer coolly, while Finch fumed.

"I hate it when you're right."

"God, stop being such a baby now!"

"Alright, alright, whatever," said Finch calmly, while the two of them side hugged. He could not have been more relaxed that Ranveer had taken things well so far. Finch stared at his watch and gasped. "Good Lord, is that the time already?! I better get going or Monica's going to go ballistic."

"Give her my regards, and Michael and Claire my love," said Ranveer jovially and Finch smiled.

"You got that!"

Finch packed up his tennis bag and had barely left the court when Ranveer called him back.

"Hey Finch?"

"Yeah?"

"Just out of curiosity, who is the current owner of the Parekh Group of Industries?" asked Ranveer, unable to keep the desperate note out from his voice. Finch smiled at him notoriously.

"It's a woman - some _Ishaani Parekh_. Funnily enough, she's much more popularly reputed as the Queen of Dalal Street," said Finch dramatically and saw a small smile upon Ranveer's features. "I swear, the two of you could be a match in heaven," added Finch boldly.

A death glare was what sent him packing to the car.

* * *

That night, Ranveer sat at his desk once again, going through several diaries at once. He'd read most of them save for four particular diaries, which he knew he would be carrying to India as well. He smiled at the diary that he had just closed that contained memories of a thirteen-year old version of himself, along with a twelve year old Ishaani. The last entry of the page had been about the two of them celebrating New Year's Eve together.

The diaries he'd read so far until the age of 21 were all that managed to evoke a strange spark of happiness within him. Most of them contained happy stories about the younger versions of himself and Ishaani, while the sob stories came from the behavior of Baa and the narrow-minded, power-hungry people of the society. But Ishaani had always been there for him; until one day, she wasn't.

He wondered why fate had to have had such a cruel fate for the two of them and had to tear them apart the way it did. But everything did happen for a reason, he strongly believed. None of the major events in his life justified where the "better" lay, but he had learnt to take everything in his stride. Sighing as he got up from the study table, he packed the four diaries in the carry bag that sat beside a meticulously packed suitcase.

He looked at the time. 2AM. He knew that their fight was at 6AM and that he had to report to the airport three hours prior. Sighing, he went for a shower and decided to spend some time away from his mundane and monotonous thoughts that never seemed to have any logical solution to it. However, this night, he had a new topic to ponder over apart from Ishaani and his dead wife - the contract.

She had sought him specifically to sign a contract - but why? Was it a co-incidence that she sought to sign a deal with his company or did she really know who he was? Was this her way of saying that she was ready to accept him back? And whatever was he doing complying with her request like a puppet? Had he no self-respect and dignity left?

Leaving the shower dejectedly after fifteen minutes without any solution to the intense round of questions he asked himself, he quickly changed into a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans, sporting a brown jacket upon it. Settling his wet hair back to place, he quickly called up his chauffeur to take his baggage outside into the car, while he held on to his passport and tickets.

He handed out several instruction to all of his helpers and made important phone calls to some of his employees, particularly David and Jameson, to keep him updated with everything that was going on. Finally sitting into his Audi comfortably, he shut his eyes for a few moments before he heard the car rev up and make it way upon the smooth roads.

"This is it," he said to himself as he saw the Wolseley Road from Point Piper fading behind him, along with his villa glowing sumptuously in the moonlight. "It's time to meet the Queen of Dalal Street."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	25. Interlude 5

**Interlude 5: The Mysterious Realms of a Universe**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update. :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ranveer sat at the Sydney International Airport staring about the hubbub happening at the wee hours of the morning. Sitting near the gate entrance after the completion of their security check, Ranveer and Finch remained silent for several minutes before they spotted a honeymoon couple discussing the itinerary of their trip animatedly. Finch smiled at the couple fondly while Ranveer gave them a distant look, thinking about a woman with whom he had been to on a similar trip who was no more a part of this world.

He silently opened the diary in his head where the photo of a girl in her early twenties sat as a bookmark, an innocent smile plastered upon her face while her eyes twinkled with the joy of living. Both the women in his life had been in vast contrast, yet they both had left such a huge lasting impact upon him. Ritika Zaveri could be best described as a girl who knew how to live life like a child as well as an adult. The _joie de vivre_ was something very few possessed, and she had been one of those girls.

He remembered the first time he'd met Ritika. He had shifted to Australia to complete his MSc in Financial Economics from the Sydney Business School on the basis of a scholarship that he had won at his University for writing a thesis paper. He had to make two ends meet in an expensive city like Sydney where hotdogs might have cost more than the wardrobe he wore, but he managed it alright.

Harshad Parekh had given him the reference number of a particular Sanjeev Zaveri, a popular stockbroker in Sydney, in case of a part-time job. He went for an interview and was selected easily, his general knowledge of the stock market a goldmine for the man. He studied at school during the day and worked with Mr. Zaveri from noon till the markets shut in the evening. He was paid a reasonable salary and was quite happy with the way things went.

And then one fine day when he had been to Mr. Zaveri's house to deliver a note, he met Ritika. At that time, he did not know that she was his daughter, but there was something _pulsating_ about her aura that made him smile. Mr. Zaveri had arrived moments later behind her and had smiled genially, before bringing him inside the house. He introduced the two of them and that got the stone rolling.

In those two years, if he ever had a friend after Finch, it was Ritika. She was kind, sweet and simple to get along with. She was no Ishaani when it came to nature or looks (even though she was beautiful, kind-hearted and smart), but then again, Ishaani never had any competitor. But somehow, it was very easy to talk to Ritika in spite of his introvert approach. She provided him solutions of his problems in ways unexpected, but she was a brilliant listener.

Through the course of time they became good friends, two people who could share things with each other without any fear of being judged. Ritika soon knew about his love for Ishaani and supported him in all ways, always giving him tips about how best to put forth his feelings to her the day he decided to confess. He always told her pessimistically about how their social status would come in the way of his love in spite of all his efforts, and that probably she never even saw him in that way, but Ritika would always optimistically wave him off.

"It'd be a disappointment if you ever got over her," she'd always tell seriously.

After a year of working with Mr. Zaveri, he'd been promoted from delivery boy to Mr. Zaveri's personal assistant that had brought in more income, experience and dedication in Ranveer's work. By the end of the next six months, Ranveer had mastered the working of the stock exchange shrewdly, along with the degree in Financial Economics. And with this, he'd made up his mind to finally speak his heart out to Ishaani.

And life was well until calamity struck both of them.

He and Ishaani parted ways forever upon his Mota Babuji's death, an incident that had been the turning point of their lives. Too much damage had been done that night and for once, both of them had let their egos come in between an already-losing battle. She was already engaged to be married; he was heartbroken. Alcohol let his tongue go lose, her cowardice undid it all. He never knew the impact that one word could have upon an entire relationship as close as theirs, but he learnt a lesson by paying a huge price. He had developed a particular hatred towards the word _'servant'_ from that point forth.

Returning back to Australia permanently, he let alcohol become an intimate friend for two painful months until Finch managed to turn things around. He'd barely picked up the shattered pieces of his heart when Ritika faced the loss of her father over a trekking accident. Mr. Zaveri had remained alive long enough to give Ritika his love and blessings and ask Ranveer to marry his daughter as a dying wish.

There was no comfort for him as he lost his benefactor as well, and that year had been the hardest he had ever faced emotionally. Ritika gained the inheritance of her father's company and he had managed to retain his job at the last minute as a saving grace.

The two of them had reeled out of the shock of the emotional calamities that had befallen upon them slowly, yet steadily with each other's help. They mourned their personal losses and nursed their heartbreaks softly for four months before Ranveer finally decided to comply with Mr. Zaveri's dying wish, something that his parents had been asking of him as well in those four months as well. It was common knowledge that Ishaani had gotten married to Chirag three months post their parting of ways, and since then he broke off all remaining contact from Mumbai.

With the blessings of his parents (who now led a respectable life back at their native place), the two of them got married with a small ceremony on the 8th of August, 2009. Strangely enough, when he had decided to marry her, it wasn't because he actually loved her or was being sympathetic to her, but because he wanted a companion and to be one to her as well, apart from fulfill Mr. Zaveri's dying wish.

They left for a month-long honeymoon soon after their marriage where they got to know each other much better and started appreciating each other more for who they were. Ritika knew that he would never be able to move on from Ishaani, but she somehow understood. She never denied that she did not love him, but she accepted the fact with a grace that made Ranveer's heart gain a little more respect for her with every passing day. "Yours is the real deal," she would always say whenever Ranveer's love for Ishaani was mentioned.

The two of them had barely gained stability in their new relationship when Ritika was diagnosed with a rare heart ailment known as the Danon disease. It could very well be fatal, the doctor had said, and there was no cure for it. It was a heartbreaking moment to see her cry the way she did, and she nearly brought on an attack with the same. The doctor gave her the time of a year, and said that she did have to take utmost care of herself without any stress and any anxiety. Something nearly impossible with what they'd been through in those months. But he'd agreed nonetheless. She was his friend and the least he could do was to make her last days memorable.

And for the year and three months they remained married, they'd made a heaven within the confines of their house. Ritika had officially transferred the company into his name and he had taken over all the activities of the company with full diligence. The company had been facing heavy losses when the 2009 recession hit the Australian economy terribly and it took quite a while to steer it into the right direction.

But somewhere along the line, their marriage never consisted of the usual elements of love, compromise and sacrifice. Theirs was different - it survived on the sole basis of friendship, trust and companionship. Ritika knew that there could be no woman in who Ranveer could even remotely love as much as he loved Ishaani and she respected the fact. To say that the occasional pangs of jealousy weren't there at the thought of how lucky Ishaani was would be folly to believe. No love stuck true unless there wasn't jealousy in it.

But Ranveer more than compensated for it. He loved her as a friend and companion and there could never be any denying it. He had the utmost respect for her could only marvel at how well she had handled the news of her terminal illness after her initial outburst. But not just that, he loved her for the person she truly was. There were times where she did fall weak and the fear of death swelled up her heart, but he was there at those points to break her fall.

But if he was there for her at times, then she was there for him at _all_ times. There was a finesse with which she could handle him that made him awestruck at times. There were times where she would simple let him put his head upon her lap and cry for hours at a stretch when the pain of his heartbreak became too much to bear, or there were times when she could make him spit his blackest of rages away with nothing more than an understanding smile. She was the closest person he had ever come to remotely love after Ishaani, and it felt good to be loved like that.

She had given him the inspiration to fulfill his dream of publishing the novel he'd already completed long ago and whose manuscript lay abandoned in the study room, and had asked him to publish it as her dying testament to him. She had even willed him to go back to Ishaani after her death and to reconcile with her, but the promise he had taken upon the ashes of his Mota Babuji held more value. He refused to do so.

Their last conversation had been filled with pain and tears. The last goodbye was always the painful. They hugged each other and slept through the night - the next day, she was just an empty shell, her essence long departed during the wee hours of the night.

Her death broke the remaining half of him that Ishaani had partially broken. Since her death, he lost the ability to trust anyone or let anyone close enough to him again. Post her death, he'd not just lost the ability to love, he'd lost the ability to enjoy a night's sleep as well. After a month of her death, he was officially declared as an insomniac, who could barely sleep for two hours a day or who slept in direct intervals of seventy-two hours. Her death had driven him to achieve new heights of success; Ishaani's heartbreak had driven him to transform his personality entirely.

He stared at Ritika's photo with a strange ache in his heart. There were a lot of realms and dimensions into love that could justify the different intensities of love, each having its own perception and view. People often viewed love as a matter of a yes or no, that's all. Either black or white, but few could see the several shades of grey that hid in between. Love wasn't as simple as whether you loved or a person or no, it all depended upon the in-depth with which you loved a person, and the kind of love you held for a person that mattered the most.

Most fail to understand that tiny line between love and _love,_ and those who understood the latter find themselves holding the key to various secrets in life. The perception of marriage being the official sign of having moved on in life was what he believed to be foolish, for there was no greater pain that not being able to give your best into a relationship and reciprocate the love of your partner that you so hold dearly for someone else. It's a twisted agony that eats at a person who is in love, and the final outcome isn't pretty.

But then again, another common perception that came along with the notion of marriage was the fact that you eventually fall out of love with your old love and fall for your spouse. It's not that easy, and it never was meant to be. Love was a sacred emotion, and true love nothing short than a holy grail. True love was something that always remained in your heart no matter what, and the world could love you with that passion but the heartache would remain forever. True love wasn't something you could give up in a jiffy; it was something that even an eternity would fall short off for accomplishing.

Rare were people who found spouses willing to accommodate the fact and take it into their stride happily. Even fewer were those who always pushed their spouses to reconcile with their old love and make a happy ending out from their broken love story. Ranveer could only thank his stars that Ritika was among those women who did appreciate love and was willing to sacrifice her love for him as long as he remained happy.

For him, marriage had been far less about love and much more about the friendship and companionship that he enjoyed with Ritika. Intimacy was never brought up between them, and yet, they could say that they had a decent marriage. Love was the base of every relationship; marriage sought trust and faith. The good heavens knew that he could never truly love Ritika even one percent of the way he loved Ishaani, but he did love her in her own way. Love never stood alike; it changed form with every relationship, every person. Love was a complex realm that no mortal man could understand for it was as multi-dimensional as the Universe itself, each realm into it a universe of its own.

But even though it had been six years since he had parted ways with Ishaani, his heart may have still been twenty-three, beating with the same intensity with which he felt it beat for the first time that he lay eyes upon her when he was nine, his heart still bleeding from the heartbreak from six years ago. Love was such a strange emotion, he thought, as he remembered something that _his_ Love had once quoted to him:

 _Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet, understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses._

He twiddled the ring upon his left ring finger absent-mindedly, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to look at Finch who was already standing, and was looking at Ranveer curiously.

"Time to board the flight, mate."

Ranveer nodded his head as the two of them stood up and handed over their tickets to the checker, while he directed them towards the air-bridge. Getting themselves aboard the A380 of the Singapore Airlines, Ranveer and Finch took seats in the luxurious business first class flight, the latter sighing sleepily while Ranveer still stared at his ring uncomfortably. After an indefinite amount of time, Finch spoke softly.

"I see that you've been wearing Ishaani's promise band again."

"I've been wearing it since three years, Finch. What's new about it?" asked Ranveer testily, not ceasing his play with the ring.

"Your hesitance," stated Finch simply while Ranveer looked at him, blank.

"I don't expect you to get it, _Greg_." Finch was momentarily taken aback as Ranveer only called him by his Christian name whenever he was greatly upset by something.

"That bad, is it?" Ranveer chose not to reply to the question. He instead started out from the window where the first rays of dawn had already broken out, making the horizon a playground of colours. Not breaking away his gaze from the outstanding view, he asked softly.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Going to meet her?" Finch gave the question a minute's thought before replying back with another question.

"Didn't Ritika want the same thing?"

"Ritika wanted a lot of things, but she didn't get any now, did she? Neither a loving husband, nor children, nor a happy family, nor proper health. The only think she may have gotten was a painless death, although she's even suffered for that."

"Now there," started Finch, knowing the dangerous waters the conversation was about to tread. "We've been through this line of conversation several times, and I don't want you turning back to it, alright? What's happened has happened. Embrace the present, not the past."

"Easier said than done," said Ranveer, annoyed.

"Hey, you needn't have to take this so badly. If she wants to meet you so desperately, it must be for a reason." It seemed like Ranveer was banking upon the exact same response, because the next moment, he finally looked at Finch with a paranoia that the latter could decipher from the overly obscured look in his eyes. Finch could not deny that it unsettled him for a moment.

"And you do realize that it may only be a very big co-incidence that she wants to sign the contract with our _company_? That she might be seeking _RV_ , and not Ranveer? My identity is not known to the world, you know," he added lamely as an attempt to a saving grace.

Finch remained silent for several moments, trying not to push Ranveer in the wrong direction by carefully trying to analyze a response. After five useless minutes, he realized that nothing he would say would make Ranveer see his point of view. Finally, he contended himself with another question.

"What are you nervous about?" asked Finch defiantly.

"Nothing, but I'm just saying," replied Ranveer evasively, while Finch scowled.

"Don't say _nothing_ , because I know what you fear. But you aren't meeting her as _Ranveer_ now, are you? You are meeting her as _RV_ ," taunted Finch but Ranveer felt too defeated to take any notice of the jibe. Instead, he spoke absent-mindedly.

"RV and Ranveer are two different entities. People always love the former, never the _latter_."

"You aren't making any sense to me now, Vaghela. You need sleep," said Finch finally, deciding that it was more than enough conversation for 7 in the morning. Snapping out of his reverie, Ranveer looked at Finch apologetically.

"Naah, you take a nap," said Ranveer graciously. "I don't need sleep anyway."

"You've formed a very bad habit of the insomnia, you know. Sometimes, I really wonder whether you want to do away with yourself with this excuse of an illness."

"Shut up, Greg," was Ranveer's instant response and Finch could sniff the guilt from it.

"Don't act too smart, Vaghela, or you're going to Monica's shrink first thing once we get back. I don't think she'll be too happy with your intentions either."

"Fine, I just pop some pills and sleep after some time, alright?" barked Ranveer in a dangerously silent tone, while Finch laid back upon his seat and relaxed.

"That sounded better." Ranveer gave a non-committal jerk of his head an opened his carry back, from where he retrieved one of his old diaries. Finch looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading an old diary," replied Ranveer plainly.

"Diary?" asked Finch, incredulously.

"Yeah, I wrote diaries as a kid, you see. For fifteen years," he added with pride. It took Finch a lot of effort to not laugh. At the end, he settled himself with a comment.

"You're such a geek, I swear," he piped in with exasperation, while Ranveer ignored him once again. Unable to maintain his curiosity for longer, Finch asked again after some time. "So, how old are you in this diary?"

"Fourteen," replied Ranveer instantly, a small smile finally crossing his features again.

"I just hope that your fourteen year old self had more confidence to woo his girl than what an almost twenty-nine year old Ranveer lacks."

"She's married, man!" yelled Ranveer loud enough for the neighbouring passengers to wake up in fright. Giving them all an apologetic look, Finch turned to look at Ranveer irritably.

"Whatever on Earth is wrong with you?! They'll throw us off the plane mid-flight!"

"It's not my fault if you say stuff like that," said Ranveer defensively while Finch slapped his head and growled.

"Just shut up and sleep already, Vaghela! You're driving me _bloody_ insane!"

"Alright, alright!" said Ranveer apologetically as Finch turned to his side and fell asleep almost instantly.

Ranveer looked around at the flight of peaceful people that had half of its passengers asleep. Waving away the airhostess silently after taking a blanket to cover a now-sleeping Finch comfortably, and ordering himself a whiskey on the rocks, he opened the page of the diary that had Ritika's photo as the bookmark and sighed tiredly as the first phrase on the page made brutal contact with his heart.

 _"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart."_

He was definitely going to need the whiskey now.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	26. Interlude 6

**Interlude 6: For Old Times' Sake**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update. :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _The most powerful weapon on earth is the human soul on fire._

That's what Ishaani Parekh felt when she sat in her cabin that morning, the blazing sun making its way with splendor onto the table where the portfolio of their company with the latest updates were being categorized and compiled by Puneet and Rishi. Both the men sat in silence as they carried out their boss' order, still slightly disbelieving of the fact that the highly reputed Mr. RV was about to sign a deal with their company. Their surprise came not because they believed that their boss was incompetent (quite the latter), but it was the lengths to which their boss had gone to acquire the deal (or rather the attention of the mysterious Mr. RV) that had surprised the two men.

After silently working for exactly twenty-three minutes according to Ms. Parekh's standards, the two of them handed over the completed file to Ishaani that she evaluated steadily for another fifteen minutes, occasionally pointing out an error here and there. After finally nodding her head with due consideration, she handed the file back over to Rishi and spoke authoritatively.

"Good, very good job, the two of you. Now that the file is almost prepared with precarious effort, I think that you will be able to present the necessary data in tomorrow's AGM quite efficiently." Rishi nodded his head diligently and continued. "Mr. Puneet, you will raise the items from 01-08 on our agenda list, with the sole exception of 03, which will be Mr. Rishi's territory. Understood?" Puneet nodded his head solemnly and Ishaani managed a wry smile.

"Good, the two of you can leave then. Please rectify the errors and send it back for re-evaluation by four."

"Alright, ma'am."

Rishi and Puneet left her cabin without any further word, but with a pleased smile on their features. Ishaani rested her head back upon the headrest of her chair and sighed. She could already feel the sleep getting to her that had refused to come to her last night with the bout of revelations that had bamboozled her. Her wound remained in a neat bandage that was hidden effortlessly by the white frill blouse she wore with a knee-length black skirt, the stocking finding its way once again.

She did not know whether she had fallen asleep or no when she heard a distinct door knock. Quickly snapping out from the slumber spell, she shook her head thrice to make herself more awake before he spoke softly, "Come in." Puneet's head peeked through the door before he entered the cabin, suddenly looking flustered and disheveled.

"What's wrong, Mr. Puneet? I hope everything is alright."

"I don't know, ma'am," muttered Puneet nervously, while he looked like his knees would give way any moment.

"What do you mean?" asked Ishaani sharply, her sleep suddenly as far away from her as the previous night.

"Your 10 o' clock appointment is here," replied Puneet nervously. Ishaani looked at him, bewildered.

"So send the party in," said Ishaani in a matter-of-fact tone. Puneet only chose to shuffle his feet nervously.

"Uh..."

"Will you please tell me what's the matter?" barked Ishaani irritably, while Puneet's gaze faltered and chose to keep them upon his well-polished brown shoes. Before he could speak anything, however, Rishi re-entered the room as a saving grace without any express permission. Ishaani noticed it but decided to remain silent for the moment. Rishi took forth the answer in a slightly breathless voice.

"It seems that the new receptionist, Ms. Lazrado, had no proper idea when fixing your 10AM appointment as to who she was giving it to, and..."

"Just get to the point," muttered Ishaani, now clearly annoyed with the riddles that were being played. She continued in a vexed tone. "Who is it?"

"It's well... it's your-" stammered Puneet, unable to find the correct words, but Rishi piped in once again.

"It's Chirag Mehta from Mehta and Sons Co."

Ishaani stared at the two men blankly before she spoke in a blank voice.

"Let him in," said Ishaani with a finality, while the two men stared at her agog.

"But-"

"I said, let him in," spoke Ishaani coldly, cutting through Rishi's protest. "And before the two of you leave, I need to give you some instructions regarding our _beloved_ guest as well."

* * *

A man in his thirties entered the room with a haggard look upon his face. He had the look of a man who once possessed the charm to blow any woman who crossed his way off her feet, but was now only the hollow version of his past face. His face looked weather-beaten as though he had been a part of a war, while his characteristic charcoal coloured eyes had bags under them. His cheeks had a sunken look around them and Ishaani did not fail to notice that he hadn't shaved for quite some time, giving him a haphazard stubble.

She only cocked her eyebrow in his direction when he took a seat at her table without her consent and flung his portfolio across to her absent-mindedly.

"Tell me, Mr. Mehta, what brings you here today?" asked Ishaani placidly, while Chirag gave her a troubled look.

"Babe, I-"

"Mr. Mehta," interjected Ishaani with a stony expression. "May I remind you that you are consulting me during my professional hours, so the least I can expect from you is common courtesy."

"Alright, Ishaani," said Chirag, disgruntled at being cut off so abruptly. He spoke further. "I... well... you know about the recent... the portfolio..."

"Mr. Mehta, I will give you ten minutes of my _professional_ time to consult you with whatever it is that you want to talk to me about, and five extra minutes for _trash talking_ , because no conversation of ours ends without it. And you've already lost two minutes of your time, so if you may speak more clearly, I'd get away with you quicker."

Realizing that he could no longer get Ishaani to communicate in any other tone or soften her up even in the slightest, he dropped all pretense and spoke in a sharp tone, his voice his carrying the haughtiness that his position once held in the market.

"Alright then, _Ms. Parekh_ ," he spat out disdainfully. "I want to sign a contract with your company." Ishaani cocked up her eyebrow in slight surprise.

"For which project?" asked Ishaani, coolly.

"Mehta and Sons Co. want to enter into a merger with you for the 580 crore diamond consignment due to London," said Chirag with a great effort to keep the sneer out from his voice. Ishaani returned a dispassionate look that seemed to push Chirag a little more off the edge.

"Why do you consider yourself to be suitable for the position?"

"If I don't get the consignment, my company will go bankrupt," spoke Chirag with a fear in his voice that Ishaani detected for the first time since they got into the conversation. "And you know that our company is the eighth best in Mumbai when it comes to diamonds," added Chirag as a last resort, hoping that it would somehow convince her of the company's austere importance.

" _Eighth_ best, not _second,"_ remarked Ishaani spitefully, enjoying the sight of Chirag writhing beneath her own scathing gaze. She continued. "Either way, your own company's bankruptcy isn't any of my concern. I don't run this company for social service, you see. Its _business_ that I do," she ended smartly, leaving Chirag momentarily dumbfounded.

"But-"

"Nothing more, Mr. Mehta," spoke Ishaani with certitude. "And for an added bit of information, the contract is to be signed with a foreign company within a few days. I've rejected all the other applications, as you must know after the letter your company must have received three days ago."

"But I-" interjected Chirag hopelessly as Ishaani cut him once again, pretending as though the former hadn't spoken in the first place.

"Your ten minutes are up. Unless you need to talk regarding any other project, find yourself another appointment on my list. You may leave," said Ishaani dismissively and Chirag sprang up from the chair that went crashing upon the floor.

"How dare you, you co-"

"Cold, manipulative bitch?" she completed in a bemused tone. Chirag looked at a loss for words as she continued. "Yes, I think that I can dare a lot being the Queen here, you see."

"I'm bloody Chirag Mehta, CEO of Mehta and Sons!" yelled Chirag, hoping to make a point. Ishaani gave him a disinterested look. "You can't get me to leave like that!"

"Please don't embarrass yourself," retorted Ishaani as she gracefully left her seat, taking support of her desk and standing with her hands upon them. She continued in an authoritative tone. "Mehta and Sons is a company on the brink of bankruptcy, and of no goodwill in the market as well."

Chirag bridged all the gap that he could with the desk obstructing his way and brought his face dangerously close to hers, his charcoal eyes suddenly demented.

"The assets I possess-"

"I don't care about the obsolete assets that either _you_ or your company _possess_ , Mr. Mehta, so you can get yourself out right now," whispered back Ishaani, standing her ground. Chirag smirked at her evilly, before spitting the next array of words in sheer contempt.

"I'm supposed to be your _husband!"_

" _Were_ ," corrected Ishaani acidly. "All you are now is a desperate man trying to save his company that he built upon the foundation of another company that he effortlessly bankrupted. And yes, that company was my father's," added Ishaani, loathing evident in her voice.

"Oh, so this is about revenge now, isn't it?" asked Chirag as he finally created a respectable amount of distance between them once again, a mock smile upon his wasted features.

"Karma's justice, to be more precise," retorted Ishaani with abhorrence. Chirag gave her a look of utmost hostility.

"Ishaani Parekh, I swear upon the Lord that I will make you suffer for what you-"

" _Really?"_ smirked Ishaani boldly although she felt a wave of nausea hit her. "I thought that God had put me through the worst suffering when I was married to you. I don't think you could do any better, or worse, for that matter." Chirag glared at her angrily before showing her an obscene gesture.

"You who-"

"You've said it already," said Ishaani, disinterested. "And you've got exactly thirty seconds to leave my cabin," she added resolutely, pushing away the revulsion that she could no longer help feeling.

"Or what, huh?! Or _what_?" he spat at her disdainfully, not bothering to show any more courtesy.

Ishaani smiled at him sardonically as she pressed a buzzer on her desk. Ten seconds later, two security guards entered the room and caught Chirag by his arms, shoving him across the door. Chirag put up a good fight before he swore loudly and made an obscene gesture at Ishaani once again, who in turn didn't bother looking amused.

Puneet and Rishi entered the room looking pale and shaken up, just as the guards dragged Chirag out from the room. He abused and yelled at the top of his lungs about a revenge that had died down his lips the moment Ishaani had given him the basilisk stare. Making the guards dispose of him outside the office with as little courtesy as possible, Puneet and Rishi returned back to Ishaani's cabin five minutes later and quickly shut the door behind them. The two men turned to look at her with newfound respect in their eyes as Ishaani took her seat back.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she added tiredly, holding her temple in pain.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

"What's done is done, Mr. Rishi. No point crying upon spilt milk," said Ishaani blankly, as she drank a bit of water from the glass on her desk.

"Ma'am, if you don't mind, can I tell you something?" asked Puneet fearfully after the elapsing of a few minutes.

"Yes?" said Ishaani, who noticed from the other window overlooking the corridor that all the employees had gone back to work with new gossip content that would make lunchtime worthwhile.

"You're amazing," said Puneet in reverence, while Ishaani gave him a small smile. "You're simply amazing," he added again.

"Flattering as might be, Mr. Puneet, I still expect the file to be at my table by four," replied Ishaani lightly, although a silent understanding passed between the three of them in that moment.

"You got that," commented Puneet confidently and Ishaani made to stand up. She had halfway made her way up when she lost balance and fell down, her headache reaching a new peak.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache," said Ishaani in a low voice while both the men looked worried.

"Ma'am, you can go home. All the work is under control over here and you don't have any scheduled meetings for today," said Rishi assertively, while Ishaani gave him a non-committal shrug of her shoulder. On any other day, she would have point-blank refused to leave the office and head back home as early as 10:30 in the morning, but somehow, she didn't have the will to put up a fight at that moment.

"Alright. Send the file across to my place at four in the evening then."

* * *

At four, Ishaani remained seated on her bed, smiling to herself as she turned the next page of the diary with a radiant smile upon her face. Four hours of sleep and an aspirin had worked her wonders, and she felt as rejuvenated and fresh as she should. Ishaani sighed to herself contentedly before one of the helpers knocked at the door. On beckoning her in, she saw Puneet in tow with a blue file in hand. She bookmarked the page and shut the diary, her mind already waiting to read the next entry as soon as Puneet left.

"How are you feeling now, ma'am?"

"Perfectly fine now," replied Ishaani graciously. "Is everything ready for tomorrow's AGM?"

"Yes." Ishaani nodded her head in approval as she quickly went through the file and looked impressed. Puneet bid her good day and was about to leave when Ishaani remembered about Ranveer's arrival.

"Puneet, when is Mr. RV due in Mumbai?"

"His flight is scheduled to land at 7:30PM in Mumbai," replied Puneet instantly. "But apparently his secretary gave me a call this morning to tell me that Mr. RV has made a detour with his partner, Mr. Finch, to visit his native place so we shouldn't be expecting him around here till before another four days. His secretary, Mr. David, will be joining them directly on the 8th."

"Alright," said Ishaani slowly. Considering the craziest thing she was about to do in years, she spoke quickly. "Drop his secretary a message for Mr. RV saying that he's invited to dinner over here along with Mr. Finch and the secretary himself until the remainder of their stay."

Puneet stared at Ishaani agog for several moments, trying to make sure whether what he heard was true.

"And what reason must I give him in case he asks why?" asked Puneet awkwardly. Ishaani gave the question good thought before a simple smile made its way upon her lips.

"For old times' sake."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	27. Epistle 21

**Epistle 21: The Dancing Stars**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! :D Here's the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

 ** _22nd November, 2000:_**

 _There's no victory sweeter than the one persevered for._

 _That's what I felt when the principal of our school handed me over the trophy for coming first in the inter-school dance competition held at my school. I'd performed upon Ae Mere Dil from Kaho Na Pyaar Hai (well don't blame me for using the song, it's the millenium's craze) and the new actor's (some Roshan his name is) steps actually suited my style of dancing. And what can I say? I felt like I'd won the world in that moment._

 _I got off the stage admist the humongous amount of cheering from my school mates and appreciative clapping from the remaining audience, but I had eyes from only three people. My parents sat on the front row, clapping away madly, while Ishaani stood behind them, actually wolf-whistling! I didn't know that she had learnt to do that. Honestly, that girl is a mystery box._

 _Maa swoops upon me and pulls me into her proud arms, while Baba ruffles my hair lovingly. This must have been one of the most precious and priceless moments in my entire life so far, and this was one that I knew I had to treasure for life. Separating myself from my mother, I turn to look at Ishaani, who in turn, looked at me jubilantly. She pulls me into her arms whole into the tighest bear hug she can grant me and I hug her back without any inhibition. On no normal occasion would I have done so without the slightest tinge of awkwardness, but today was different._

 _"You were brilliant... brilliant!" squeaks Ishaani happily and I feel myself go rouge. She keeps thumping me on my back happily as all four of us make our way out from the auditorium amidst the whoops and claps that were as loud as ever till the doors shut behind us, cutting out the voice. We reached home by five in the evening, only to find Falguni Maa waiting at the door with a smile on her face, her eyes instantly falling upon the gigantic trophy in my arms._

 _Ishaani ran towards her quicker than the stealthiest cat and hugged her mother excitedly, while squealing triumphantly, "First, Maa! He came first!". Falguni Maa gave me a proud look before congratulating me with a hug. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could sense Maa and Baba stiffen with a mixture of pride and happiness because our mistress had applauded me, and out of mortification as well because... well, she was our mistress._

 _But it didn't matter to me at all because no matter what, at the end of the day she was my Falguni Maa. The two of us weren't that close now as much as we were before, something I can safely attribute to Maa shifting in with us and well as the numerous problems Falguni Maa has had to face after Disha's birth. Maa's shifting in with us took off a lot of responsibilites from my shoulders, and I think it changed a lot of my priorities as well. I could finally behave like a child, you see._

 _In spite of it all, Falguni Maa and I had a secret understanding. We were there for each other. And sure enough, the moment we separated from the hug, she spoke lovingly._

 _"Because I knew that you would definitely come first, I had already kept your gift ready."_

 _"Gift? Falguni Maa, I-"_

 _"I'm not going to hear any arguments upon this, Ranveer. I've made your favourite dish - samosas with your green chutney. I don't make them as well as your mum does, but I hope that you like them."_

 _"Falguni Maa, you know that after Maa if I appreciate anyone's food as much as I do, it's yours."_

 _"Good, so you and Ishaani can head to the garden and enjoy your little party. Amba, Baa is asking for you in her room," Falguni added tastelessly, as though taking the old woman's name was a cuss word she had spoken. Maa nodded her head and made her way towards the woman's room, while Falguni Maa turned towards Baba with a more pleasant look. "Kailash ji, Harshad will be back him in some time. He has his dinner meet with the shareholders of his firm today, so I think you will have to drive him there."_

 _"No problem," said Baba instantly and made his way towards our room after giving Falguni Maa a small bow of his head. Falguni Maa looks at me and smiles, but before I could say anything further, Ishaani pipes in._

 _"Maa, can't we go to the terrace and have our little party?" Falguni Maa looks at us in deep thought for some time before she nods her head._

 _"On the only condition that you clear your school books from there that you've left so haphazardly in the morning. Goodness, Ishaani, you're going to be thirteen, for God's sake! Learn to be more responsible."_

 _"Sorry, Maa," she grumbles while I snort cheekily, managing to pass it off as a sneeze. Neither of the duo notice me. Falguni Maa turns towards me again just as a sober down and speaks in a stern tone._

 _"Make sure to bring her down by sunset," I nod my head and Falguni Maa relaxes considerably. "Also, don't forgot to show your Mota Babuji this trophy, alright? He'll be the happiest of us all, you see."_

 _I nod my head as Ishaani and I quickly head towards the kitchen and carry a tray filled with hot, fresh, home-made samosas and a green chutney that looked as tantalizing as ever. Ishaani, as usual, continued her extra bit of smuggling business from the fridge and when I caught her in the act, she batted her eyelashes at me feigning an innocence that her eyes clearly decieved. Girls._

 _We reached the terrace to find the sun still at its prime before it could begin its rapid descent towards the now blazing horizon. Ishaani and I took our places at our favourite swing that was large enough to accomodate the two of us plus the tray in the between,_ _only stopping by to clear out Ishaani's books and pens, and to stack them on the nearby bench_ _. Sighing, Ishaani brought out the contents that she had smuggled out from the fridge - three bars of chocolate._

 _"I knew it! I knew it that you must have smuggled chocolates out from the fridge!" I exclaim in mock accusation while she sticks her tongue out at me shamelessly._

 _"Shut up, silly. I bought these for you yesterday because I knew that you were going to win."_

 _"Then, you aren't going to have anything from here!" I say cheekily as I pull away the bars from her hand. She gasps in shock as she's momentarily stunned before she valiantly attempts to snatch them out from my hand. I pull her hair (her pet peeve), and spring up from the swung just as she pounces upon me and tries to make brutal contact with any part of my body that she can get to. Pretty as she is, I'm come to learn in these four years that she's a girl of supernatural strength._

 _Getting a few punches here and there, I finally manage to gain an upper hand as I lock her hands behind her back and burn my thumb against her wrist in a painful hold, something that Ishaani had come to call as my 'customary lock'. She growled irritably and we both knew that I'd won the battle._

 _"I hate you, Ranveer! You always do this!" she mutters darkly as I go and take my seat at the swing again in comfortable ease. I take a bite from the first samosa and speak blissfully._

 _"You can't hate me because you can't live without me." On any normal occasion again, I would never have dared to be as boisterous to say such a thing, but then again, today was different. It was as though I had taken the lucky potion - nothing could go wrong_

 _"Git," she grumbles further as she takes a seat beside me and picks up a samosa too. I smirk at her (although I mentally heave a sigh that my comment was true and not just an assumption) before whispering slowly._

 _"Don't let Falguni Maa hear you say that."_

 _"Alright, alright," she agrees and decides to continue further. "On another note, you were seriously fantastic today! You could really give that Roshan guy a run for his money, you know."_

 _"Oh come on, Ishaani, you exaggerate too much."_

 _"No, I'm serious," she says as she turns to look at me, her onyx eyes shining brightly. "You should definitely become a dancer."_

 _"Naah, I know what I want to be - Mota Babuji. Hardowrking, smart, kind-hearted and humble."_

 _"Right now, you sound like a writer to me," chuckled Ishaani although she knew that the remark pleased me._

 _"I want to be that too."_

 _"What do you mean?" she asks curiously, even though she knows the answer._

 _"I'll be a writer one day, Ishaani. Mark my words," I add passionately as one of Ishaani's pens make their way into my left hand out of nowhere and I flourish that into the air._

 _"But what will you gift me?" she asks me playfully and I admit that she did kind of catch me offguard._

 _Like you know, it was last year when I was seized by the crazy idea of publishing a novel. When I let Ishaani know about my plans, she didn't laugh at me like I had expected but instead, she gave the thing great though and nodded her head in an affirmative, saying that it would actually be a great idea. Since then, the two of us (mainly Ishaani) had come up with a plot that she only willingly decided to trade in exchange for a dedication._

 _"Didn't I promise you a dedication?" I ask her finally, baffled at the thought of what she was exactly expecting of me._

 _"Oh yes, you did, but I want something more than that."_

 _"What like?" I ask her, puzzled. She only grins mischievously in response before adding further._

 _"How about the amalgamation of our names?" I look at her confused momentarily before I realize that she;s talking about the pen-name I would be writing under._

 _"Terrible idea..." I say instantly, shaking my head. I cannot help but notice how her face falls suddenly._

 _"Won't you even do that much for me? I gave you the inspiration for the book and you can't even do that as my friend..." she mocks while I look slightly troubled, before catching onto the tone especially reserved for emotional blackmail. It does not take me much time to bounce back, however._

 _"Only on one condition."_

 _"What's that?" she asks instantly, clearly surprised at my response._

 _"You will have to participate along with me in the next dancing competition."_

 _"You very well know that I can't dance," she says hopelessly, while I smile at her all too-knowingly._

 _"That's because you don't try enough."_

 _"Not everyone is an all-rounder like you, Ranveer," she admits to me, annoyed, but I can easily sense the pride in her voice. I take her hand in mine and speak with even more sincerity._

 _"And not everyone has a friend like you, Ishaani."_

 _Ishaani smiled at me and we had the rest of our meal in silence. The two of us have come a long, long way in these four years. Where several words once needed to fill the gap was now simply accomodated with our silence, for our silence did speak louder than anything. We didn't need to say anything for our eyes did the job for us, while we could unashamedly say that we knew each other in ways that remained oblivious to the world._

 _When we met each other for the first time, we were two people too matured for our ages; we were two people who had forgotten what it felt like to be children. In these four years, however, we have learnt to create a place for ourselves in the society and have learnt to face all odds with a broad smile upon our faces. True, there were times when it did hurt a lot, but we always found solace with each other._ _In those four years, we had learnt to accept the truth for what it was and to our astonishment and amazement, we learnt that we had never felt happier this way. These four years have changes us a lot - these four years connected us to who were really were._

 _We were the dancing stars upon the canvass of the indigo sky._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos! :D :D**


	28. Epistle 22

**Epistle 22: Dates and Mishaps**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _1st December, 2000:_**

 _Society and customs are so strange, I swear. What's so special about a girl maturing anyway? Doesn't everyone have to grow up? Don't boys have their own share of problems and stuff? Why is a girl's 'date' made such a big deal of, really?_

 _Okay, okay, I'll tell you what happened._

 _Well, today there was supposed to be a pooja at the Siddhivinayak Temple, something that the Parekh clan have attended for more than six decades now (and even I've attended them for four years now). It's something both Ranveer and I love attending and unlike 99% of the kids, we actually look forward to attending it. There's something about the aura of the temple that day that just... I don't know, provides this strange peace to our hearts and we know that whatever happens, we're in the safe hands of the Almighty at the end of the day._

 _However, this year, Maa takes me aside first and asks me about my date (I bloomed six months back, like you know). I had half a mind to lie about it (I'm currently in my second day), but I couldn't. Try as I much, I can't lie, you see. I'm a terrible liar. So grudgingly, I tell Maa about it and just like I feared, she asked me to stay back. Everyone at home including Prateik and Disha would be attending the pooja, but not me._

 _But that's not even what irked me the most._

 _What did it for me was that even Ranveer was made to stay home, just to 'babysit' me. Like alright, I get it why Maa asks me to stay back home, but why Ranveer? What did he do? And I'm going to be thirteen for crying out loud! I'm no child! But noooooo... take all the servants and family clan for the pooja, but make Ranveer stay behind forcefully. And the idiot even agreed to it! Honestly, I don't even feel half bad for denting his cycle - he had it coming anyway._

 _Alright, don't give me such derogatory looks now. I know that I was at fault. But don't blame me - you know I get reckless when I am in one of those rages. And these were just one of those days. Ranveer and I were back from school at 2 and everyone were to leave home at 4 in the evening. Given that the pooja took a long time, we weren't to be expecting anybody back home until 11 in the night._

 _Everybody left home at around 4:30 after the usual hullabaloo that takes place anytime there's a family outing. I remained surly throughout the time that Maa and Papa tried making conversation with me and kept giving instructions to Ranveer, who solemnly nodded his head as he kept everything in mind. I still could not make up my mind at the time who I was angrier with - my parents or Ranveer._

 _Finally after the house had emptied out completely, Ranveer took a seat on the floor beside where my knees touched his face and he stared at me dejectedly._

 _"Come on, don't take it so badly."_

 _"You won't understand, you're not a girl," I tell him icily and all he can do is simply shrug his shoulders._

 _"It's not their fault if traditions are like that, you know."_

 _"Y_ _ou're a first-class doofus," I say suddenly and he stares at me in shock._

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"Why did you agree to stay back?" I ask, annoyed, and all he can spare me is a guilty look._

 _"Because you'd be lonely alone. Besides, best friends don't go for things like that if their partner-in-crime won't be there. It's useless," he say confidently, knowing that he'd hit the right notes with her. But somehow, his trick didn't work today. I only looked at my knees and spoke sadly._

 _"I wish you weren't so noble."_

 _"Ishaani, stop being such a drama queen now. Besides, cheer up! We have the whole house to ourselves!" he say excitedly, while I give him a confused look._

 _"You talk as though we can do whatever we like over here."_

 _"Well, we can certainly play our favourite game of being the richest owners of the house," he tells me happily, but it doesn't rub any effect upon me whatsoever._

 _"No, I don't feel like playing that today..." I say sadly, and I can feel his spirits fall as well._

 _"Alright, I won't force you," he tells me finally, knowing that nothing would change my mood unless I chose to do so. He continued slowly. "I'm going out to cycle, and I'll be back in some time. Will you be alright?"_

 _"Yeah, no problem," I tells him absent-mindedly before an idea strikes me and I stop him abruptly. "Wait, can I join you?"_

 _"Sure! You can sit behind me," he tells me quickly, happy that atleast I showed some interest in utilizing our time properly._

 _"No... I want to ride the cycle," I tell him suddenly and his faces drains out of all colour._

 _"What?! But- but you don't know how to ride one!"_

 _"Well, teach me," I insist stubbornly, while he clicks his tongue in disapproval._

 _"Ishaani, you know we aren't supposed to do stuff like that."_

 _"Are you going to teach me or should I take the cycle out on my own?" I ask haughtily and I can see that he looks highly troubled now._

 _"Alright, alright, I'll teach it to you, happy?" he mutters irritably, while I nod my head in approval. "But just near our place only, alright? We don't need any more controversies around," he adds uncertainly, as though he hoped of me to change my mind. I didn't._

 _And in spite of wanting to protest so badly, Ranveer kept his mouth shut and took me outside to teach me cycling. And you can only imagine how disastrous it must have been. For the next one hour, I only kept doing the opposite of everything he had been teaching me, and when he corrected me, I only fumed more. Sometimes, I really wish he wouldn't give in to my whims and desires so easily. I feel afraid that one day, I'd be the one who ultimately breaks him._

 _Just as things were at their prime worst and Ranveer looked almost certain that there could not have been a greater tragedy that could have befallen upon him, it did. I had managed to get the cycle balance and had almost had a near successful stint with it when I lost myself into thought, and lost my focus alongside. The result? Thirty seconds later, I had fallen upon the road with the cycle upon my leg and an excruciating pain in my ankle._

 _Ranveer quickly ran up to me and took the cycle off my feet. Even though he did not say anything, I could make out that he was overly frustrated by now and the fact that my ankle looked sprained did not put him into a lighter mood. And in that moment, I did not dare make any eye-contact with him because I knew that I had failed my friend. I had been selfish and had only thought about my emotions, but I didn't stop to think twice that Ranveer too, had made a huge sacrifice for me, especially for something that was not his fault._

 _Ranveer tried to bring me up to my feet, but I could not support myself and nearly pulled Ranveer down with me alongside. He shook his head and spoke silently._

 _"Just put your arm around my shoulder... I think you've sprained your ankle."_

 _I silently do what he says and he supports my way all the way up to the mansion. Unluckily, I had my accident far too away, so it was not before a good twenty minutes that we reached home. I wouldn't be so modest to say that I was a fat girl, but I wouldn't even be as arrogant to cite that I was a thin one. I'm healthy. But I did feel a little embarrassed by the time we reached inside the house when I found a panting Ranveer beside me who looked at the staircase as though he was yet to scale the Mt. Everest._

 _Sighing, he scooped my legs of the ground and pulled me into his arms bridal style, and I could feel his knees wobble. Just praying in my mind for our safety as Ranveer began his nearly impossible ascent, I did not know who thanked God more dearly after we had reached my room another fifteen minutes later, where I think Ranveer nearly let go off my on my bed a little too unceremoniously. I could not blame him for it, after all, I did behave like a moron. I had it coming too._

 _Without speaking another word in spite of calling him twice, Ranveer left my room and didn't return back until a good two hours. And I swear upon the good Lord, I've never been this frightened my whole life, not even when I was lost at the fair. I was always a girl who could bear the hot, scalding anger, but never the cold, disappointed one. And the silent treatment that Ranveer had just given me belonged to the category of the latter. I knew how demented Ranveer could get when he was particularly upset about something, and this was just one of those days when everything went wrong._

 _So you can only imagine my relief and happiness when Ranveer returned back into my room two hours later with a tray in his hand. WIthout speaking another word, he set it down beside my bedside table and took off the ice-pack from it, applying it upon my injured leg. I hissed in pain, but the cold was welcome. Unable to bear the silence between us anymore, I asked him in a falsely cheery tone._

 _"Where were you?"_

 _"I'd gone to get my cycle," he replies shortly._

 _"And for the rest of the one hour and fifty minutes?" I ask further nosily, and he just grumbles back in response._

 _"I called Falguni Maa and told her about your accident." I make to argue but he cuts me instantly._ _"I told her that it was all fault and explained the scenario to her," he continued as though I hadn't spoken a single word. "She didn't scold me too, luckily, just told me to apply some ice and a spray on your leg and to bandage it."_

 _I_ _was hating the cold, silent treatment he was giving me and the fact that he cared so much for me in spite of me messing up everything was even more horrible._

 _"I hate you," I say finally, hoping that it would atleast garner a response from him. It didn't. I continue even more resolutely._ _"If you are angry, just hit me or pull my hair or yell at me. Stop giving me the silent treatment. It hurts," I say painfully, hoping that atleast he would do me the courtesy of looking me in the eye. He only chose to talk to the ice-pack on my feet._

 _"And stop hurting yourself when you are angry. It hurts me as well," he says silently, and I could not have felt guiltier in that hour._

 _"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to be so rude or mean to you, I just-"_

 _"Don't give me an explanation," he cuts me shortly. "Just have your food once I bandage your feet."_

 _"But there's only one plate over here... where's your plate?" I ask him curiously, while he silently bandages my feet. Keeping the first aid box back into the drawer, he walks towards the doorpost before answering to me._

 _"We servants have a separate plate. Have your food and take rest."_

 _And the next one hour that I spent alone in my room was amongst the most miserable ones, until I decided that enough was enough and I had to be man enough to stand up to my mistakes. I hoisted myself off the bed, and tried to limp around but it hurt so bad, it took me a lot of effort to not cry out in pain. After several failed attempts, I finally lost all balance and fell down on the floor again with a sickening crack coming from my ankle. And just like that, my leg became alright._

 _It pains me still, yes, but atleast I can move it normally now. Determined to make things right, I took the untouched tray of food from the table and carried it down with me into the kitchen and re-heated it in the microwave. Making an urgent call to a person who deserved to know the turth, I finally took the tray into my hands once again along with a special ingredient, I made my way to Ranveer room this time and opened the door without even bothering to knock._

 _I saw Ranveer furiously scribbling away into his own diary and I don't know why, but I found it extremely cute. And I chuckled. I think I nearly gave the poor fellow an attack, or so I assumed with the way he jumped out from his chair, nearly tumbled and shut his diary all in one go. And I laughed even more shamelessly until his glare silenced me good._

 _I stepped into the room and put the tray on his bed and spoke softly._

 _"Eat, you must be hungry."_

 _"I've already eaten my food," he tells me angrily and I cock my eyebrows at him in skeptism._

 _"So have I," I say shrewdly, and he glares at me even more so. Turning his back upon me, he folds his arms and speaks to the wall._

 _"I'm not hungry."_

 _"I wasn't asking you," I retort coldly, taking a seat upon his bed._

 _"Yeah, you can boss me around after all, I'll do anything you order me to do," he says venomously, and I instantly realize how stupid I was to make him do something taht could have very well landed him into a pool of trouble. But I also knew that I had to make my amends. I plough on, slightly more confidently._

 _"If ordering you to eat is sufficient enough to get you to eat, I'll do that too."_

 _"That's dumb me, always being outwitted by smart you," he grumbles under his breath, but sits down beside me nonetheless. "I can't eat from this plate," he says blankly and I roll my eyes at him._

 _"Fine, I'll feed you."_

 _"It's still the same thing," he says rigidly and I can already feel my patience grow short with him._

 _"Fine, I'll eat from your plate then."_

 _"NO!" he yells at me as though I was about to sin, and I finally lose my temper violently._

 _"Just shut up and let me feed you!" I bark at him and surprisingly, it works wonders._

 _He looked like he would agrue back, but he let me feed him nonetheless. And he fed me as well. And throughout the meal, he asked me about my leg and it's miraculous recovery and I ask him about his cycle and the damages I caused it. Honestly, we are so stupid at times, it's funny it its own way. We only just need to keep our heads in check. Goodness knows that we have enough "self-respect" to pave way for ego. But it's alright for now and we can live with it._

 _After dinner, I finally let Ranveer open the final bowl that remained mysterious covered till then, and just like I expected, Ranveer looked nothing short of ecstatic at the sight of the butterscotch ice-cream._

 _"Wow! But why this today?"he asks me, bewildered suddenly. I simply shrug my shoulder and reply truthfully._

 _"Well, I hurt you."_

 _"But I don't have an injury," he says, confusion even more evident in his voice. From the first time that he used ice-cream to treat his wounds back when we were eleven to this date, it always amused me. But somehow, I always let him use ice-cream and even have applied it for him several times because it gave him a comfort of its own. And today was no different - so I reply softly._

 _"All wounds don't leave a physical scar, Ranveer."_

 _"You're really being silly now," he says, looking thoroughly embarrassed. "But no problem, feed me," he adds cheekily and he's taken by surprise when I feed him without any complaint. I hate feeding people their food, so he was bound to be surprised._

 _"I'm sorry," I say finally after we are done with our little ice-cream session and Ranveer looks at me, puzzled._

 _"What for?"_

 _"Your cycle."_

 _"Don't apologize for that, " he says lightly. "It's just a small dent. I'll get it repaired after a few months," he continues happily. I would have asked him why he was waiting for a "few months" to get his cycle repaired, but I knew that he was saving his salary for my brithday due in two months. My guilt knowing no bounds, I speak the same thing again._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Again?" he asks me curiously, now looking genuinely concerned._

 _"I don't know... I don't like this, you know. Being differenciated out for things like having periods," I say bluntly, but unlike all the boys I know, Ranveer doesn't act like its a taboo. Ninth standard biology must have not rubbed any effect upon him then thankfully. Instead, he chose to reply with dignity and grace._

 _"Look, there isn't anything wrong in celebrating what makes you a woman. If our ancestors decided that there was a reason why girls couldn't attend temples during the condition, then it must be for your own good. So accept it."_

 _"Not being allowed to go didn't make me as angry as making you stay behind as well. That's not fair," I say finally and I feel considerably happier speaking my mind out._

 _"Look, I am your best friend. But it does not change the fact that I'm a servant-"_

 _"-don't say that word!" I shriek angrily while he continues._

 _"-of this house now, does it? Ishaani, just think of it as six hours of good time we got to spend with each other."_

 _"Yeah, six hours out of which I wasted one hour in cycling, two hours in ruining your mood and another hour in feeding you. Could things get any worse?" I ed sarcastically and he gives me a sheepish smile._

 _"Hey! Don't blame me about the feeding thing! I was perfectly happy being hungry," he tells me cheekily, and that comment earned him a punch from my side._

 _"Yeah, shut up. And before I forget, I phoned Maa and told her about the entire cycle mishap," I tell him proudly, happy to have atleast done one right thing at the end of the day._

 _"What?!" he asks in shock and I enjoy the stunned disbelief upon his face._

 _"Don't look at me like that, it was the right thing to do. Also, Maa said that she'll chip out for the cycle repairs so you needn't worry about that as well."_

 _"You didn't have to do that," he tells me slowly as I get up and take the tray in my hand._

 _"Yes, I did. And it's about time you stopped shielding me from things like this," I tell him solemnly, and he simply sighs._

 _"But-"_

 _"Before we create any more raucous," I cut him again as I make my way towards the door. "-we better go off to sleep. Goodnight and don't let the bedbugs bite," I say jovially and he repeats my mantra happily, smiling away at me sweetly in an eye-lock that only spoke of apologies, gratitudes and silent understandings._

 _Honestly, that one smile is what made this tradition worth it._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	29. Epistle 23

**Epistle 23: Puppy Dog Eyes**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update. :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _December 8th, 2000:_**

 _How can a puppy get me into so much trouble, really?_

 _I'm not complaining because I really like this little fella with me here but still. Why can't Maa and Baba let me into the room already?! It is so annoying, I swear! Who makes their kid sleep on the terrace for two whole days for one puppy, that too in the winters?!_ _Next time Ishaani brings me a puppy, I swear I'll reject it away without even looking at it, forget about getting lured into its puppy eyes. Or Ishaani's, for that matter. That girl just finds for more reasons to get me killed sooner, I feel at times._

 _Confused?_

 _Alright, I'll give you a recap about what happened in these two days. Ishaani returns back from school a little late than usual because she has some extra-curricular activities after lectures, and I'm happily spending time in my quarters. Well, my back hurts a little after yesterday's "episode" with Baa's whiplash, but I'm used to these doses anyway._

 _A small secret - I did throw up in the night because of the pain, okay? Now shush. Nobody else needs to know about it._

 _Coming back to the point, you can only imagine my chagrin when Ishaani ends up in my room amidst my nap, a small beagle dog in her hand. She gives me the most pleading of looks as I pamper the poor soul, whose leg I noticed was injured. I only look at her in confusion._

 _"Where did you find this tyke?"_

 _"Oh the way back from school," she whispers back, as though afraid of being overheard. "The poor fellow had a small accident and injured it's hind leg. I didn't know what to do with it and I couldn't leave it there so I brought it home."_

 _"He's cute," I remark to her and she smiles benignly. "Ask Mota Babuji if we can keep him."_

 _"Not a chance," she replied back sadly, while stroking the tyke 's head. "When I brought this guy in, Baa saw me. Well, apparently we have a no-dog policy at our place so we can't keep him. I certainly only just saved my life after the old woman went barking mad upon me."_

 _I laugh at the ironic pun from her end and she joins me soon enough. However, we sober down instantly as I inquire further._

 _"What are we going to do now?"_

 _"I'm not going to abandon him until he is better again," she tells me, determined._

 _"But we don't have any option too, Ishaani," I reason with her but she seems to be formulating an idea in her mind already._

 _"I don't... but you do. Why don't you keep him here?" she says suddenly and I stare at her wide-eyed._

 _"Isn't the servant's quarters a part of the house?" I ask her, confused, while she hurls a pillow at me._

 _"Oh come on, Ranveer! This is no time for quips!" she retorts angrily and I shrug my shoulders._

 _"Maa and Baba hate dogs," I tell her helplessly, knowing what she was to ask of me now. "They won't let me keep it."_

 _"Atleast try it please. For my sake."_

 _And just like that, the dog and she both give me the most miserable pairs of puppy dog eyes that I could never say no to. The dog, I could still refuse to, but how could I ever say no to Ishaani? And in spite of knowing that Maa in particular would get ballistic about the mention of dogs, I take responsibility of the tyke._

 _Ishaani gives me a huge hug and prances out from the room happily while I look at her retreating figure dejectedly, knowing that I had earned myself more trouble and abuses. And boy was I right. I had barely thought about how I was to convince Maa and Baba to keep the little tyke in spite of it being against the rules of the Parekh Mansion as well as my own house when both od them entered the room and saw the fellow in my arms. I sprung upon my feet as they burst into an explosion of questions, asking me instantly all about where I got the puppy from._

 _"Maa, Ishaani found the dog injured on the road and-"_

 _"Let me guess, Baa didn't allow her to keep it so she came and gave it to you," says Maa in an exasperated voice and all I gave her was a solemn look._

 _"Maa, it's not like that."_

 _"Ranveer, how many times have I told you not to get into trouble like this?" She reprimands me severely while I refuse to meet eyes with her._

 _"Maa, she's my friend!" I reply defensively while she clicks her tongue in disapproval._

 _"And you are just a servant at the end of the day! Don't forget that," she begs of me, as though I was forgetting my place in the quest of love._

 _"You don't need to remind me about it, Maa, I have the remainders from yesterday," I reply back coldly and a tense silence remains for some time._

 _I turned my face away from Maa's for I couldn't face her. Baba remained silent throughout the time sensibly, knowing that this was amongst one of those spats where no one was meant to interfere between. As much ad it annoyed me, I think it was for the best, really. And Baba himself was still in a bit of shock after what happened yesterday - he had remained silent throughout the entire day. I only thank the Lord that Baba hadn't actually witnessed it._

 _Okay, I'll say it, fine. Yesterday was a rather bad session with Baa and the whiplash. Sometimes, you go into this world where all you can find is love, and the next moment, you are brought back to the harsh reality. Baa does that for me._

 _No matter what Mota Babuji may say or Falguni Maa may do or Ishaani may boast, the fact will never change that at the end of the day, I'm a servant of this house. And I don't know about Ishaani but atleast I know that this is the ultimate truth in the eyes of all. And it hurts. And yes, in these four years I've made myself that thick-skinned to accept abuses and insults of all kinds but there are times where it hurts to see the truth. It's better to live in a dreamland._

 _Maa isn't wrong, I know. Goodness knows the amount of relief I've had since she shifted in with us. Maa still isn't that adept in accepting the insults like Baba and I do but she's coping with it. She is now my shield and helps me get away with a lot of those bad days with simply her solace - providing presence where I can sleep in her lap and forget all my sorrows and miseries and she does the same when her pains get too overwhelming._

 _Like all mothers, Maa is no different. She somehow knows the way I see and care for Ishaani. But she is afraid for me - afraid that I'm already a lost cause. I can see the pain in her eyes every time she refers to me as a servant, but I know why she does that. She doesn't want me getting so attached to Ishaani; she doesn't want my heart to break._

 _In these three years, Maa has been warm to Ishaani even though the rumours of her illegitimacy certainly leave her uncomfortable at times. But Maa is sensible - she doesn't like commenting on things that her beyond her capacity and I thank the Lords for her practicality. There are times when Maa gets miffed with her for getting me into trouble, but when she sees the extent to which Ishaani works to repent for her mistake, her heart melts right into it._

 _Maa knows that Ishaani genuinely sees me as a friend and is only why she even allows me to get away with so much. She respects Mota Babuji and Falguni Maa for being benevolent with me, but that's all._

 _She doesn't like the society of the cities and their low morales. She doesn't like any of this one bit. The money that flows faster than the bottles of champagne in a way captivate her mind and leave her awestruck, but she knows that the shallow hearts that live beneath the deep facade of riches isn't worth it. She doesn't want me getting involved in things that are way beyond my level; she wants me to remain safe. And keeping my heart from breaking is her prime objective._

 _But how do I explain to her that my heart cannot simply break because I've already lost it to Ishaani four years ago?_

 _"Ranveer, I don't have anything against Ishaani, okay?" she says finally, while I stare at the wall broodingly. "I'm happy that atleast she sees you as a human being and considers you a friend. But don't live in a world of oblivion. The day your world comes crashing around your feet, you won't be able to take it," she ends with a pleading note in her voice._

 _"Maa, please, everything isn't always about Ishaani. Why must everything be about her?" I say in a tired tone and she suddenly looks at me shrewdly._

 _"That's an answer I was expecting you to tell me."_

 _"Maa, don't change the topic," I say quickly, my face completely flustered at being caught so off-guard. And for one moment, just think about the little fellow. He's injured, I can't leave him like this and he does not even have any owners!" I say desperately but Maa had already made up her mind by then._

 _"Ranveer, if you want to keep the dog, you will not stay over here."_

 _"Maa, you can't throw me out of here for that!" I say in a scandalised tone and she shakes her head resolutely._

 _"I'm not throwing you out. You will spend your time with the dog on the terrace," she says simply and I stare at her agog._

 _"But Maa-"_

 _"If you have taken up responsibility for this, you will have to see this through, no matter what the circumstances. On your head be it," she says with a finality in her tone and I know that the battle was lost. I look at Baba as a last resort._

 _"Baba..."_

 _"Ranveer, I agree with your mother this time," he says silently and I know that I had to make the toughest choice of my life in that moment - my mother or Ishaani._

 _"Fine!" I yell as I painfully do what I do and mutter darkly under my breath, cursing my luck passionately as the dog stared at me with the utmost of interest._

 _And I storm off from the room with my head held so high, I nearly hit the wall ahead. But that does not stop me from sulking. I head straight towards the Servant Quarter's terrace and leave the fellow near a shady area beside the door. I knew that the tyke was weak enough to make a dash for it, so taking maximum advantage, I return back to the terrace 15 minutes later and give the tyke some food after bandaging its injured leg. I could only hope to the Lord that it hadn't broken it foot._

 _That night, Ishaani came to visit me at the terrace with the most explicit of apologies after she found out about what happened between myself and Maa. She brought me some food and some warm blankets from her room to keep me protected from the cold winds. The tyke had already shown a little life after the food and medicines administered and Ishaani and I played with it for quite some time till we began star-gazing. She headed back to her room a while later, promising to make sure that I wouldn't get into trouble for it._

 _And today remained the same. I barely managed to make it to school on time and I had even lesser time to make amends with Maa and Baba. Throughout the day, I've only been waiting for the bells to go off so that I could rush back home and guard this little secret. I must have never prayed this hard for anything so far as much as I've prayed for the dog really._

 _Ishaani and I quickly make our way back home and head our separate ways so that people remained insuspicious about out little friend, I ignoring lunch and heading straight for the terrace. Somehow, nobody found out about the dog till now and the terrace remained the same as it was last night. Looks like Maa did manage to save my skin. On reaching the terrace, I noticed that the little tyke looked at me happily and welcomed me with a tiny bark. This dog barely barked and that moment was that rare occasion when he did. Maybe it knew the trouble I would get into if it did, but either way, it was okay with me._

 _I sat down and played with it for some time till I applied some more medicine upon it's now semi-healed leg. I quickly went down into my room and smuggled my food plate that Maa knew that I would retrieve some time or the other. I didn't know whether I should have been relieved that neither Maa nor Baba were in sight, but for now, my growling stomach was a bigger priority._

 _I headed back to the terrace to find Ishaani playing with the beagle and just like that, I felt all the resentment in my heart fading away. It was as though her smile made all my pain worth it; her one smile made sleeping on the icy marble of the terrace worth it. She looked at me and beckoned me closer and I go and sit beside her, sharing some my lunch with the beagle, while Ishaani smuggled some more from the kitchen._

 _Evening set in and Ishaani left me again, but this time in the company of a much livelier tyke._ _I'm glad that the fellow is finally showing good signs of improvement. The tyke even ran about the place a bit before it tired fell upon the blanket in a heap, staring at me lazily. And I decided that it's time to go and apologise to my parents. I head back to the room for dinner, something that my mother denied me unless I took a shower again. I wasn't in a position to argue to that so I quietly obliged to what she asked of me and returned back only when I was clean enough for my mother's standards._

 _We had dinner quietly after I apologised to my parents, but somehow, they kept giving me these weird looks that only irked me more. Finally once dinner was done, I decide to try my luck again and ask Maa whether I could sleep in the room for the night. Well, you can only imagine what her response was. So, with another bout of surliness, I come up to the terrace only to find the little tyke staring at me eagerly. I think it's safe to say that the dog enjoyed my company just as much as I enjoyed his._

 _Ishaani didn't come up tonight because she had to study for a test, but I was more than alright with it. If I was truthful with myself, I knew that the dog was fit enough to make its way on the road. But then again, I wanted it to heal completely. Ishaani had entrusted me with its responsibility and I knew that I wouldn't be able to give it away without making sure that it was completely healed. But I'm already missing the comfort of my warm room now. It's still cold in there but atleast it's warm too. The terrace is freezing at night._

 _But I know that Ishaani will be upset if I give it away without waiting for it to heal completely. What should I do? What's right or what's easy? I guess I'll see what to do about it tomorrow. Atleast for tonight I know that I will have to spend another night on the icy terrace where the cold penetrates the skin so quickly in spite of the blanket I sleep upon._

 _I didn't know that puppy dog eyes could cost me so much. I swear, if I die of hypothermia tonight, I'll haunt Ishaani for life._

 _Ps. The only positive of sleeping on an ice-cold floor is that my back has perfectly healed from the pain. Karma is strange._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	30. Epistle 24

**Epistle 24: Sibling Love**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update. :D :D And also, here's wishing everyone a very, very happy and joyous New Year to all of you! 3 3**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _To think that I wanted a sibling to share my love with._

 _Honestly, are all siblings supposed to be this bitter against each other or am I "lucky" again? Sometimes, I really think that my outburst on Ranveer four years ago was not worth it at all. When I thought about how I would never be loved by anyone once Disha would come to the picture, I was clearly mistaken. But what I had not banked about was the fact that the one person who I thought would love me the most doesn't. Ironic._

 _Ever since she's been into this world, I think Baa has not let her out from her sight for even a moment. Disha is three now and I think if I calculate the amount of time I've actually got to spend with her, it must only be slightly more than a year. It's like Baa is egging on her to have her revenge on myself and my mother for "tainting" the family name and is forever in the plans of turning Disha against us. She's my sister, for God's sake!_

 _Sometimes, I'm simply tempted to hit the old woman and smack some sense into her, but unfortunately Ranveer has taught me manners. I know for sure that as much as she deserves that slap, I know that my conscience would prickle nonetheless. Pity. The worst thing of the whole situation is that Disha actually enjoys Baa's company! Like if Baa isn't around her for a moment, she'll burst into the most elaborate of tantrums._

 _Seriously though, is that girl stupid? Who makes friends with Baa of all people?! Maa and Papa are both smart people, I wonder where she's got her brains from? And yeah, I know you must be super judging me but I cannot help it. If I'm being mean, so be it. Every child's first words are either Mum or Dad but our genius here takes her first word as Baa. Honestly, I don't know whether to pity that three year old girl or to remain miffed with her._

 _She ain't too bad when Baa isn't around and honestly, I think that's the only time when she genuinely feels like my sister. She may barely be old enough but I can already say that we are poles apart. She's as snobbish and stubborn as one can have her to be and she knows how to make everyone dance according to her footsteps. Even Maa has no answer for her._

 _You know, sometimes I really do think that had Baa not been a mental loony like the way she is, she might have actually been a very nice person to be around. Papa tells me that she was barely at the finish mark of her silver jubilee when she had lost her husband and had found herself surrounded with a debt deeper than the well at the backyard of her house and a lot of children. She had singlehandedly managed to not only recover her debt and raise her children satisfactorily as well._

 _Papa has always been remarkably honest with me and he did admit to me that he resented giving his education for taking on the responsibility of the entirely household on his tender shoulders when Bas's health wpuld no longer permit her to work like before but it was the need to the hour and it was something that did indeed change his life forever. Had Baa been more warm and civil, I wouldn't have had any problem in being appreciative of the fact that she is a woman of element. I cannot believe that I'm saying this but some day, I would like to be as independent as her. Not as cold, batty, calculative and barbaric as her, surely, but independent._

 _Ahem, where was I? Oh yes, Disha._

 _She's quite a sweet girl when she isn't in one of her phases. She's smart, quick to catch on and particularly witty, I must say. She had a way about with people that amazed me just as much as it amused me. Heavens knows that I'm grateful for the fact that Disha hasn't learnt to make differences between social classes. The last thing I would have wanted would be Disha's first words for the cause to be "You are a servant."_

 _Ranveer finds her to be a fascinating toddler. Obviously he's not allowed to be anywhere near her, but from the glimpses that he's managed to get, he's always returned back to me mesmerised. I don't like to admit this, but every time he returns with that look, I feel like giving him a smack behind his head. Oh boy, I'm jealous now, aren't I? But don't blame me - Disha is going to have loads of friends in the future because she's the girl born with the golden spoon in her mouth._

 _Whom do I have except Ranveer?_

 _So well, I think it's justified to be jealous. Now shush, this remains just between us now, alright? Goodness knows that I don't want that idiot to climb upon the coconut tree. But it's okay, I guess. If he could keep that puppy with me for six days until it healed completely, I guess I owe him that much at least. You know, the amount of risk he took just for my happiness is astounding. Honestly, his capacity to love is something that frightens me at times._

 _How can somebody love someone so much? Ranveer can practically do anything for me. Anything. Get whipped, take my wrath upon him so calmly, agree to get hazed in exchange for me, and even this. His loyalty to me frightens me at times so much. I've never been able to ever reciprocate even 25% of what he's done for me so far and yet he doesn't do anything for rewards. He does it out of love._

 _Which reminds me about the clowns at our place. Honestly, I blame Baa for her inhumanity, but I swear upon the Lords that the remaining members in the house are the worst batch of money suckers I've ever seen. How can people be so money-minded?! It's sickening to say the least! They suck up to Baa just because at the end of the day they are supplied with the necessary finances and that's enough to make them ignore everything that goes on around here._

 _The elders think that we are blind, but we are not, you see. We come to know everything that's going on around here. Ranveer may think he has no authority to say anything but I know that he's just as sickened with all of this as much as I am. I see the way the elders use my illegitimacy to leave taunts here and there but I've learnt enough to keep my mouth shut and my brain open. I don't deny that it does not hurt but well, just like Ranveer, let's say that I'm used to it now._

 _The kids are however much better. None of the boys are that bright but it's good in a way. Atleast they aren't gold diggers. Yes, they certainly have that whole "social class" mentality in-built in them and they don't seem to treat Ranveer as an equal but they atleast csre enough for him to treat him close to a friend. Any friend of Ranveer is my friend and anybody who cares enough for him is someone I care for automatically. It's how it works._

 _Sometimes, I really wonder what kind of a circus am I living in?_

 _But then I remember Ranveer 's words to me about how living with a bunch of clowns ended up making your life like a circus. Honestly, I must have not stopped laughing for a whole ten minutes while Ranveer looked about nervously, afraid that we were being overheard by someone. He so reminds me of Dobby at times that I wouldn't have been half surprised if he'd punish himself for saying that._

 _But seriously, if I manage to live through half of the hypocrisy in this house, it's only because I have Ranveer with me. I cannot, even for a moment, imagine what my life would have been in this house had he not been there with me to help me see through it. He makes me laugh like no one ever has, and he's taught me to find happiness in all the tiniest of things. Sometimes I do it at his cost too, but we manage to get even._

 _Like for instance, take yesterday. Ranveer and I had barely gotten rid of the now-healthy puppy when the two of us went to see Disha in her room. And like all the trouble she is capable of brewing, she began a tantrum because we smelt bad. And just like that, Baa came swooping down upon us and shooed us away from the room, forbidding us to see her for ten days. With a good amount of dark mutterings and mental cursings, we cleansed ourselves well and continued our complaint class with each other on the terrace._

 _And just as I finish my entire rant about how I was stupid enough to hope for a sibling to Ranveer, he smirks at me and says cheekily._

 _"Well, I hope that you don't want another sibling to right your wrongs." I stare at him angrily for a moment before smiling serenely at the sky and saying._

 _"Why would I need another sibling when I have you? You're one to me."_

 _Trust me, Ranveer's expression was a million-dollar one. Never had I seen him look so pale, aghast and in shock all at once with his mouth agape (okay, it happened just once before but I don't want to remember that). Ranveer looked at me as though he was clearly seeing me for the first time and he looked at a complete loss for words. He looked so cute that I just couldn't resist laughing._

 _He looked at me laughing so stupidly and let out a shaky sigh of relief, clearly looking at a loss of whether to be angry with me or relieved and he settled for a mid-reaction of giving out an unsure laugh. I was so oblivious to his discomfort in that moment that I must have laughed for a straight twenty minutes before Ranveer finally had had enough and pinched me. Pinching me when I'm hysterics always helps me shut up._

 _He looked at me angrily and spoke darkly._

 _"That's so uncool, Ishaani."_

 _And just like that, I sprung upon my feet and ran all around the terrace, Ranveer hot behind my heels. I let him pursue me for another quarter of an hour before I fell on the swing tiredly and Ranveer sat beside me, panting not unlike a puppy. He satisfied himself with simply pulling my hair while I slap his hand away, chuckling slowly._

 _"Relax," I tell him calmly as we finally catch our breath. "You are almy best friend and there's all to it. Besides, I think my mother has given me a good number of cousins to cherish for a lifetime without adding any more to the list."_

 _He nods his head quickly and I pull his cheeks, unable to resist the temptation. Ranveer looked exactly like a puppy who was robbed off his treat and trust me, I've never seen anything cuter than him when he's in one of his moods. He irritably jerks and rids my hand off his cheek as he turns to look at me, flustered._

 _"Your sense of humour sucks, Ishaani." I simply smile at him and give him a carefree look and he smiles at me instantly, his anger as nonexistent as it was half an hour ago._

 _And for the first time in these four years, I'd let a record break. That night, Ranveer was the only one who spoke. Out of the endless stars that remained so beyond our reach, he tried naming the different stars that he'd learnt about in school and kept naming out constellations to me while I silently listened to him. For the first time that night, I realized that not only was I a part of Ranveer's universe but he was a part of mine as well._

 _Ranveer was certainly a mystery that ran deeper than my own and the things I get to learn about him everyday leaves me awestruck a little more. Never have I met a person with a heart like Ranveer's and his trust in love and his faith about everything happening for a reason was something that taught me a lot as well. More often than not, Ranveer talks about the various types of love and being in love with the right person with such gusto that it makes me believe that it must truly exist._

 _Hey, it's not that I don't believe in love, but let's just say that I'm... well, afraid. And sometimes, I'm afraid for Ranveer too. He's too frail to bear the crushing of his heart. I know him more than anybody does, and I swear, if anyone... anyone hurts my friend that way, I'll kill that person with my bare hands. As much as Ranveer may harp on about love, I'm not going to approve anything unless I'm assured that the girl is the right one for him._

 _Sigh, I've spoken too much now, haven't I? But I can't help it, I love talking!_

 _Okay, final thought before I bid goodnight to you - I'm certain that the girl who marries Ranveer in the future would be the luckiest one. And he deserves to have the best. Why shouldn't he? Papa always says that love does exist and so does Ranveer. The two of them may exaggerate a bit, I'm sure but atleast I think that it must be worth it all._

 _All I can pray for is that Ranveer does not have as disastrous a reward in the future as I have currently with my overhyped claim of sibling love._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	31. Epistle 25

**Epistle 25: What Goes Around, Comes Around**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! :D Here's the next update! :D :D**

 **A small note: Most of the facts about the stock market are facts that I've mentioned in this chapter. and a few facts are slightly changed. In case of any discrepancies still, please do let me know. I've researched a lot about it but in case I have missed something, most sincere apologies for the same.**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

 ** _15th December, 2000:_**

 _Finally, the Christmas holidays are here! I could not have been happier that I was going to have a three week break after a tedious time at school, and not just that, but Ishaani tells me that there might be a family trip to Manali by the next week. If we are lucky, she tells me, Mota Babuji might take me along as well. Isn't that brilliant? Manali! Snow! Yaaay!_

 _But there's been a spell of brilliant happening around here these days. And you just won't believe what happened today! Mota Babuji took me to the BSE building! Like actually took me there! You have no idea how amazing that was! But that's not even half of it! Oh my... if I tell what what we did today, you'll be totally blown out of your mind! Like really, really blown out!_

 _So today, Mota Babuji was having breakfast when he suddenly asks me whether I was free. I tell him that I had to do my chores for the day, but he quickly tells me that it can get managed if I would like to accompany him to his work. The request was so unusual that even before I could think about it, I hear myself saying a yes. I mean, how can anyone pass up a chance of accompanying Mota Babuji for 'business'? It would be stupid._

 _So at exactly 8:30am, we leave home and sit in the car, while Mota Babuji has a prolonged and serious discussion on the phone about buying something called 'shares'. I had heard the term in the passing but I did not have an exact idea about what it exactly meant. Luckily or unluckily, we were stuck in so much traffic today that we nearly sat stationary for half an hour in the car. But that half an hour was time well spent._

 _Mota Babuji gets off the line and turns to look at me. I think I was staring at him in silly excitement, but the smile only broadened upon his face at my enthusiasm. He pats my cheek lovingly before he questions me._

 _"Have you ever heard about the term 'shares'?_

 _"Yes, but I don't exactly know what that means," I reply truthfully._

 _"No problem, I'll explain it out to you," he says. "In financial markets, the shares offered by a company are a portion of ownership offered by a particular company in return for money. With me so far?"_

 _"Wait, um, to summarize what you just said, shares are pieces of ownership offered by a company to increase their funds. Is that right, Mota Babuji?" I ask tensely, and he gives me a broad smile._

 _"Perfectly put."_

 _"Why do companies do that?" I ask once again, now genuinely interested._

 _"They do that because it helps increase funds faster for expanding the business. Public money can always be raised quickly because it's a two-way purpose. The public find a source of investment if the company has got good prospects and the company finds funds. They promise the public profits on their investment and the public increases the reputation of a company," says Mota Babuji sagely and I cannot help but get awestruck._

 _"So do all companies have shares?" I ask more eagerly this time and he regards me lovingly._

 _"No, only the major ones do."_

 _"But why are you telling me about this, Mota Babuji? I'm just a ninth grade student," I tell him truthfully, now confused as to what was happening._

 _"A ninth grade student with an exceptional understanding of numbers," he corrects me immediately and I smile shyly. "I just wanted to see whether you like this. Are you interested with whatever I've told you so far?" he asks tentatively and I nod my head with zeal._ _"Good, because this is my job," he says comically and I suddenly remember that Mota Babuji is an expert in shares. I give him an excited look and he continues further._

 _"You see, I deal with the trading of shares at the stock market. Let me make it simple for you. Like I told you, major companies have shares. These shares are listed at the Stock Exchange. The Stock Exchange is a place that keeps track of all the companies having undertaken public money and hence allows active buying and selling of shares. You can buy them at a reasonable price, wait for the time to get right and then sell them at a good price. Simple business trading, you see," he says._

 _"Is it that simple?" I ask once again and he shakes his head, amused._

 _"No, it isn't, I've just given you a simple picture. It's much more complex than that," he replies and I silently agree with him._

 _"Who decides the prices of the shares?" I question, and Mota Babuji's response is instant this time._

 _"Initially, a company issues their shares at price 100. Based on the demand it has in the market and on how well business is being conducted, the prices may increase or decrease. This fluctuation is valuated as a whole on an index known as the SENSEX, where it gives an overall understanding of how well all the companies listed on the Stock Exchange have performed on the whole in terms of finance. The higher the index goes, the more profitable all the company shares get and more stable the financial market gets," he says smartly and I nod my head._

 _Somehow, this point is easier for me to understand because I did come across this term a few days ago and did some senseless reading into it. Thankfully, it atleast paid off now. But before I can say anything, Mota Babuji adds on._

 _"You'll get a better idea of it once we reach the place. It's going to be fun for you."_

 _"But wait, you didn't tell me how that's your work," I say suddenly and he chuckles a little._

 _"Oh yes, my bad. I'm a middle-man, you see. I buy and sell shares daily. Its known as intra-day trading and it's legal. Mind you," he adds on seriously. "-it's a very complex job because the stock market is like a casino. You should know how to gamble and bluff. Its only if you are a natural and can predict the direction of the different prices of stocks in spite of the unpredictable situations of the market that you are a true player."_

 _"Wow!" I exclaim enthusiatically and he smiles._

 _"Any more doubts?"_

 _"Yes," I quickly reply, feeling a mixture of awkwardness and embarrassment. "Are shares only issued for companies? Or does the stock market sell anything else as well?"_

 _"What makes you ask this?" he asks me curiously and I give him a shy look._

 _"I heard you talking about selling bonds and commodities when you were on the phone," I admit honestly and Mota Babuji lets out a bark of a laughter._

 _"Bravo, Ranveer. You've impressed me already. Yes, you are absolutely right because the stock market, as you say, doesn't deal only with company shares. It deals with commodities, currencies and bonds as well. Commodities are precious metals, currencies are from all over the world and bonds are another way of borrowing money from financial institutions. Bonds are something I'll explain to you later as it will be hard for you to grasp right now, but just remember this point," he says seriously and I nod my head. We sit silently for a while before Mota Babuji remarks proudly._

 _"I'm thrilled to see your interest and aptitude in this. I could not have hoped for better." I smile at him and we remain silent for a longer period of time this time._

 _I cannot help but think about the phone call that Mota Babuji was upon and what aspect of the share market were they discussing about. I knew I would be crossing limits if I acted too nosy but now that I had a taste of it, I couldn't not resist even. Finally giving up on the painful battle, I ask Mota Babuji the question I'd been wanting to ask him._

 _"Mota Babuji, can I ask you one thing?"_

 _"Go ahead, son," he tells me and I give him a flustered look._

 _"What's Reliance Petroleum? And why were you sounding so grave on the phone? Is everything alright?" I ask with concern and out of the corner of my eye, I can feel Baba tense up while driving. But Mota Babuji was as cool as ever._

 _"Oh don't worry about that, son. Everything's fine. And Reliance Petroleum is a company that deals with purifying petroleum sources and selling it," he lets me know and I give him an inquisitive look._

 _"Is this company listed upon the Stock Exchange too?"_

 _"Oh yes, it is," he replies quickly. "In fact, its one of the most reputed and profitable companies on the exchange list. Mr. Ambani has receives so many awards for being the such an influencial personality of the decade. And the contribution that Reliance has had in bringing up the SENSEX to 6000 points this February is outstanding."_

 _"I've heard a lot about Mr. Ambani," I say in a dream-like voice. Who hasn't heard of him?_

 _"Ofcourse you have, you are very well-read for your age," remarks Mota Babuji and I feel myself go red. To avoid getting awkward, I plough on quickly._

 _"So, are you going to buy shares of this company?"_

 _"Yes, that's the plan for today."_

 _"Then what's the problem?" I ask him, immediately noticing his worried expression. Mota Babuji looks towards me, unsure for a moment, before he sighs and continues._

 _"Its rumoured that there has been a big gas reserve discovery at the Krishna-Godavari basin. That's a remarkable find for any company dealing in Petrochemicals. Anyway, we know that the strike attempts have been going on for so long and that there have been several failed attempts at it earlier because of which the stock prices have fallen down drastically. The problem here is that we don't know whether to buy the shares now or no because they can either by completely useless or else those shares can go sky-rocket high in case we get the confirmation until this week about the strike."_

 _"What are the shares trading at?" I ask intuitively. Mota Babuji gives me a puzzled look but answers nonetheless._

 _"₹202 currently."_

 _"And how many shares would you buy?"_

 _"Around 5000," he replies once again in a bewildered tone while the solution so readily sits in my head. I put forth my solution._

 _"So why don't you buy 2500 shares of the same?"_

 _"I don't get you," say Mota Babuji, but somehow in spite of him telling me that the stock markets were a very complex thing, its all too simply laid out in my head._

 _"You say that its a gamble anyway, so you can buy half the amount of shares and keep them with you right now and wait. If you think its going to be a loss, sell it after some time and minimize your losses. If it goes sky-rocket high, you'll hit jackpot anyway, although lesser than what you originally intended," I did not know what I hoped for but the moment I spoke so valiantly, I realized how stupid I sounded. Why would Mota Babuji even listen to a servant like me, who is no less than a kid?_

 _But before he could say anything, we reach the building. I'm not even in the slightest exaggerating when I say this, but never in my life have I seen such grandeur and strangely enough, a place being run in such chaos and mayhem at the same time. Once we went up the lift, Mota Babuji finds me a comfortable spot where there was no risk of going deaf or getting trampled by people while Mota Babuji headed straight into the elegant warfare._

 _The next six hours of my life may have perhaps been the most confusing yet knowledgable one. Never have I seen money flowing in and out so quickly or the amount of ways in which it was being traded in. At the stock market, money can actually flow faster than water and among all the loud bawling of several of stock brokers trying to make a fortune, I actually managed to catch up on lots of things._

 _Like for instance, there are three or four more indices apart fromnout normal SENSEX and something known as equity derivatives have been quite the market craze ever since it was introduced in June. That's something I still have no clue about but never mind, there's loads more to focus on. The best of it all? I think I got the hang of how the intra-trafing actually takes places!_

 _It must be the most exciting thing I've ever seen in my whole life and there was a time where I thought that Mumbai's sightseeing was the best. All through the time, I've only been able to catch the several companies with either the term 'buy' or 'sell' and the number of shares, each voice getting drowned by the wave of several other ones._ _So it wasn't entirely a surprise when Mota Babuji came up to me at exactly 3:30 at noon looking tired but jubilant nonetheless. He mouthed the word 'break' and I nodded my head, feeling at a complete loss to say anything._

 _"I... bought the 2500 shares... at the right time" he says, slightly breathless. "The shares dipped to ₹200 before it jumped up to ₹207 again. Currently its trading at_ _208."_

 _And just like that, I remained stunned. Mota Babuji had not only paid heed to my advice but had actually gone through with it! I only stared at him dumbfounded before the bell went off again and Mota Babuji left me once again, quickly whispering that he would be back in another twenty minutes. What happened in those twenty minutes are a blank to me because I was still reeling from the shock of what had just happened. Was this some kind of test that Mota Babuji had put me through? What if the shares wouldn't perform? Would he be angry on me then? I was so absorbed in these questions that I did not even notice when he returned back._

 _Snapping his fingers at me to bring me back to the senses, I look at me and smile as he thumps my shoulder playfully._

 _"Today was a good day, son. Today was a good day."_

 _I only manage to nod my head at him and Mota Babuji leads me back out from the exchange, several onlookers looking at us curiously. Suddenly realizing that this might very well be the last time that I may get to visit the place, I take in the sight greedily, my heart still unwilling to leave the place. It was as though I was meant to be here. Somehow, the journey to the car seemed much shorter and before I knew it, I saw Baba bringing the car to the end of the gate._

 _The two of us take out seats and the car revs up, finding the road even before I can take in the last fading site of the stunning structure. Mota Babuji gets into a telephonic conversation once again while Baba drives on silently, a smile on her face; I ultimate settle to look out from the windows. Today was comparatively warmer than the previous week of abnormal chill and I preferred this any day. I'm more of a summer's person, you see (yeah, I love the thought of snow, but still). Ishaani is the winter girl between the two of us._

 _I did not realize when Mota Babuji got off the phone but it so happened that the two of us turned to look at each other at the same time._

 _"So, how did you like it today?_

 _"Today was great... I loved it!" I say sincerely and he ruffles my hair lovingly._

 _"I love the interest you showed today," he says in a relaxed voice and I decide to ask him another stupid question since his mood was so good._

 _"Can I ever come back to this place with you again?"_

 _"Ofcourse you can," says Mota Babuji swiftly and gives me a broad smile. "Infact, I was planning on getting you here atleast thrice during your vacations. I would have brought you more often than that but things get messy at the exchange."  
_

 _"Thrice is more than enough for me," I say in an overwhelmed voice. For a person who believed that this was a once-in-a-lifetime thing, this was like getting a packet of samosas with chutney free. But with the thought of free chutney, I suddenly remembered what Mota Babuji had told me at the Exchange and I decide that since we were having such an honest conversation tonight, I might as well speak my mind. And that I did._

 _"Can I ask you something?" i say meekly after a while and Mota Babuji nods his head._

 _"Ofcourse you can."_

 _"Why did you buy the Reliance Petroleum shares?" i ask, hoping that it didn't sound rude or demanding. Thankfully, it didn't._

 _"Because I gave your explanation good thought and decided that you had made a very valid point," he says simply._

 _"Is this some kind of test that you are taking of mine?" I ask, worried that my fears may be true, even though they did sound rubbish in my head as well. You see, a part of me was proud of myself but the other part of me hated feeling that way. One must always remain grounded._

 _"No," he replied back, now leaning a little starighter and looking at me more closely._ _"_ _Ranveer, what's going on?" he asks me finally and I look at my shoes._

 _"You listened to me," I say stupidly and I can see the confusion evident on his face as he questions me back._

 _"So?"_

 _"It isn't right, Mota Babuji. You shouldn't take advice from me. I'm just a servant," I say grudgingly, suddenly angry at myself for forgetting my mother's advice about remembering who I was to be by the end of the day._

 _"So? What do you want to say?" asks Mota Babuji, suddenly stern. But even that doesn't intimidate my today as I speak further._

 _"Is my knowledge any good, really? No matter what I do, at the end of the day, I'm always going to remain a servant. At the end of the day, my knowledge is only going to be restricted to doing household chores."_

 _"Who said so?" he asks me angrily and I cower under his glance, heavily stammering. He disregards it and speaks in a very grim voice._

 _"Listen to me very carefully, Ranveer. Just because you have been born into circumstances that aren't bright, it does not mean that dreaming about the moon is a sin. More often than not, you wouldn't belive it but the moon is attainable. When I was your age, even my financial condition was the same, and I even had to look after my younger siblings and had to carry my mother's business on my shoulders. It wasn't pleasant to leave school like that or to be laughed upon by my friends for being poor, but the one thing that I never let go off was knowledge."_

 _"You're right Mota Babuji... I don't know why, but I just-" but even before I can complete my statement, he cuts me again._

 _"Always remember that knowledge sees no social status nor caste nor creed nor religion. Knowledge was made so that we could evolve. And who ever said that you are going to remain a servant? Ranveer, I don't know much about anything else, but I'm going to educate you as well as the other kids of the house. Take that on a stamped piece of paper or not, this isn't going to change. Nobody can control the condition that you are born into, but nobody has ever restricted you from exploring your entire future, for that is entirely yours."_

 _"Is it wrong to dream of becoming a big man, Mota Babuji?" I ask suddenly, finally wanting the answers that I've been denied all my life. Mota Babuji's reply made my day._

 _"Ofcourse not. Its only if you dream big that you actually acieve your dreams. Few have the courage to do so, but those who see their dreams through to the end, those are the ones who emerge victorious. When I started off, I had no money and people scorned at me. Today, the same set of people revere me. Today you may think that you are only a servant, but tomorrow, you'll be a big man, you see. Mark my words, you're destiny has been written for greater things. You're sincere, humble, hardworking, honest, loyal, dedicated and above all, a smart and sharp young man - what more do you need?" he asks me gently as he cups my cheek lovingly and I shake my head, trying to hide away the tear that fell from my eye._

 _"I feel so afraid at times when I dream, Mota Babuji... its like dreams were never meant to happen," I whisper softly and he shakes his head in understanding._

 _"There's a thin line between dreams and probable reality. Always remember one thing, what goes around, comes around. It's nature's rule. Speaking of nature, you'll be coming with us to Manali for a week. Is that alright?" he suddenly looks at Baba and asks him, who was silently listening to our conversation with tears in his own eyes. Baba nodded his head and said softly._

 _"Yes."_

 _And I hadn't even realized that we had reached home by that time. Mota Babuji got down from the car and walked ahead of us and entered home first, only to be ambushed by an eagerly waiting Ishaani. I enter behind Baba and she gives me a vibrant look and the happiness that radiated from her face reminded me about the moon in that moment. And I remember Mota Babuji's words and return an even more happier smile to her. She looks puzzled for a moment, but hold my hand nonetheless and redirects me towards my room, already hammering me with questions about how my day was and all I can do is sigh contentedly._

 _What goes around will certainly come around. And one day, I would certainly make the moon mine._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos! :D :D**


	32. Epistle 26

**Epistle 26: Loops and Hoops**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D Also, sorry for the late and short update, it's been quite a rollercoaster ride this week. But the update was anyways going to be this short. :) Hopefully, I'll try to have the updates a little more frequent from this point forth. Okay, I'll shut up before I bore you guys any further.**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _20th December, 2000:_**

 _And finally, the trauma is over._

 _I cannot believe that after nineteen humiliating days of praticing an art that has no practical relationship with me from any aspect, I finally got through with it okayish. Atleast I'm happy that I didn't ruin it for Ranveer, although I'm sure that had someone else partnered with him, he may have actually come second or even first. Atleast third isn't bad. Although call it fluke._

 _Sometimes, I really don't understand why Ranveer made me promise about participating in that stupid dance competition when he knows pretty well that I can't dance! Like seriously, that's not fair! All I asked for was the amalgamation of our names for the day he publishes his book and he made me pay such a big price for it. Now I'll see how he doesn't make the amalgamation. In fact, I'll see to it that my whole name is amalgamated as his pseudonym now! Huh!_

 _Yeah okay fine, we came in third, so it's a win-win everywhere. But still, it was thankfully just a school competiton so atleast Ranveer's reputation isn't at risk. Mr. Perfect Prefect. Ahem, that just sounds ridiculous, and full of envy. May be I am, but you can't blame me! Nobody can be this perfect at everything he does. Name it and he is - prefect, yes; first ranker, yes; student of the year, yes; college representative; yes, best participant in all forms of the creative and literary arts, yes; best in all academic subjects, yes. Damn it, he's a whiz kid! He's supernatural, I swear._

 _It is as though all the teachers expect me to follow his footsteps at school. This happens with siblings, not best friends! Okay, I can atleast happily say that I'm the first ranker of my entire year and have been the student of the year for my year for the last 3 years. I'm good at my subjects and thoroughly average at the creative and literary arts. Sometimes, it just feels awkward to be forever under Ranveer's shadow at school. And I'm sorry to say, but the teachers practically drool upon him for being so diligent and for being such a model student._

 _The only thing my teachers drool at in case of me is my ability to speak non-stop. They practically have to ask me to shut up atleast thrice per lecture. They know I'm good at studies too, but unfortunately, I'm always hidden away behind Ranveer's sincerity and dedication. I wouldn't be surprised if I openly catch one of the teachers drooling at my Perfect Prefect one of these days. I know I'm being a bitch but its not cool at times._

 _Peer pressure._

 _So now you can imagine the expectations of the school riding upon Ranveer when we were particpating for this inter-school dance competition and you can imagine how much the teachers must have expected from me. Ranveer was never the problem - I was. Atleast I can safely say that my teachers were genuinely impressed with me for upholding the school's name and for a good performance. You personally ask me, I'm glad that I didn't faint on-stage in fright._

 _Well, but apart from my foolish jabbering, I think I need to kiss Ranveer (well not literally, duh, but you do get my point) for just bearing me for those nineteen days and managing to actually do the Herculean task of making me dance. Not once has he ever scolded me or even so much as raised his voice at me when I wouldn't get the step right. And boy does he have the patience of a saint. Had I been in his place, I would have certainly given up on me as a lost cause by now, but not him. He's never learnt to give up, not that guy._

 _Now you must be wondering how on Earth did we even come 3rd in the first place? Well, now let me explain the fortunes of luck that God bestowed upon me today. We were ten pairs participating in the competition. Now unlike what Ranveer said, I found most of the performances okayish and that too in my terrible haze of stage fright. There were only two pairs that actually danced well and they deservingly came first and second. The remaining six were useless and I'm not boasting or exaggerating when I say this but I honestly danced better than all the twelve of them combined._

 _The only true competition we had was Pair No. 8 because I think we danced at par. And both them as well as us made the same amount of mistakes, I think. The girl dancing on Team 8 got stuck in her hoop when trying to twist it around her waist and I nearly got entangled in the loop formation that Ranveer was supposed to effortlessly free me off. Loops and hoops both backfired treacherously, but for our good fortune, our dance was a tad better than theirs. Atleast I could return home with my head held high, if not entirely guilty._

 _And that's enough of this dance competition. Apparently, Ranveer seems too happy about coming third in this competition that the idiot has enrolled the two of us into the upcoming inter-state competition in May. Just wait till I manage to crawl my way out of it. Wasn't one competition bad enough that he's set me in for public humiliation now? Git. I swear I'll have my revenge upon him for it._

 _But revenge can wait. It just tomorrow and we are off to Manali! I've been waiting for it for so long that it seems like a dream come true for me! And the best thing is that even Ranveer is going to accompany us! I've already bought myself new coats, boots, scarves and gloves - it's -2 degrees over there, you know. Keep this between us, but have of my accessories are going to Ranveer. I'd asked Kaka about it a few days back and he told me that Ranveer didn't have the proper wear. Obviously Ranveer won't be willing to take them from me, but I've always got a solution to all problems like every time. Just wait till my plan works. He won't be able to refuse in any way._

 _You know, it has always been my fantasy to visit a hill station in the wee months of winter just for the thrill of it. And its been quite a fascination with me too. Ranveer, ofcourse, is just as excited and surprised that Papa is taking him along with us on the trip, but he's also apprehensive about the winters. He hates them, you know, much more so than I hate dancing. Well, to be frank, he hates anything cold. But he's still excited._

 _Now for this trip, it's just going to be Maa and Papa, along with Isha, Devarsh, Prateik, Disha, Ranveer and myself. Sharman bhaiyya would have made it too had it not been for a Christmas celebration at his boarding school that he's been made in charge of. Well, I'll really miss him loads. He's too studious and stuck-up at times, but I know how fun he can be too. He would have really enjoyed this trip. Curse those boarding school people._ _But that's okay, I hope that he'll be back home atleast for the New Year celebrations._

 _Speaking of celebrations, the news is unofficial, but my Science teacher tells me that there is a high chance of me making prefect next year. Isn't that exciting?! Wait till I tell Ranveer about that! He's been rubbing it in my face for so long by being known as one of the best prefects we've had at school in this whole decade that I actually want to see his face when I tell him this. Although on second thoughts, there isn't anything to be all pompous about because the whole school knows that Ranveer is going to be made Head Boy next year. Huh, so much for my flying kites._

 _And that again reminds me, why are boys so much in love with Makar Sankrati? There's still quite a month to go for it and Ranveer's already whooping to take on the kites and he's already approached me about being the one to catch his reel. Like seriously, what is wrong with him?! Doesn't he know how dangerous that is?! What if I cut my hand or injure myself? What if he injures himself? I'm heard my friends narrate such nasty incidents about their brothers and fathers at the hands of the manja that it gave me two straight sleepless nights with terrifying images forming all through them._

 _Honestly, if Ranveer loves being a daredevil, I'm going to be putting my foot down this year. I'm not going to risk his life for something as stupid as kite flying. Okay shush, nobody should know that I just called 'kite flying' stupid because Papa and Ranveer will both disavow me. But still, it's dangerous. That kite cost Amir and Hassan a lot in The Kite Runner and goodness knows I couldn't even imagine anything happening to Ranveer._

 _Oh Lord, I've totally deviated from the point now, haven't I? Okay, coming back to point, let's take one thing at a time. And Manali is numero uno on my list right now! But wait, someone's coming. Oh Good Lord, it's Ranveer! I'll get back to you as soon as he leaves._

-x-

 _Okay, he left. Seriously, I'm going to smack him one day. Why does he have to be so rigid? Just like I planned, I asked Papa to hand him over the accessories for his stay, and told him to blackmail him into taking it if Ranveer put up a fight, but Ranveer is a special kind of genius. He not only downright refused to accept the accessories, but also came to know that I must have put Papa up to it. It was bad enough that I'm so exhausted right now after all the dance and anxiety without him putting up such tantrums._

 _He came to give me a long speech about how he doesn't deserve it and how he'd have to pay for all this from his salary, but I think I gave him one instead. I told him that he didn't have to be so stuck up about it and it wouldn't hurt if he just accepted something for a change thinking of it as a gift rather than charity. I think it might have upset him but I can't help it. He was being unreasonable._

 _Great, I already feel bad about it. Hmm. Now I'll have to go and make his mood proper, and somehow convince him to accept it. I think I will need to put up a practical argument that he's freeze to death instantly at -2 degrees if he doesn't have any accessories on. Idiot; sometimes, I really wonder where does his common sense go?_

 _Oh yeah, in loops and hoops, ofcourse!_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	33. Epistle 27

**Epistle 27: Beas Kund**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update. :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _December 26th, 2000:_**

 _My hands are frozen to even pen down this entry, but since I haven't even spoken to you yesterday, I thought I might as well write back to you today. Don't know when I'll next get time. So I'll quickly run you through what happened in these six days._

 _Like I told you, we're going to be here till the 28th and then we'll be back home for New Year. After several arguments, it was finally decided that I would be accepting the accessories after all. I wasn't and am still not too happy about it, but there was nothing I could do to overrule it. If twists were anything to be accounted from, Sharman came back from his hostel unexpectedly and Prateik and Disha were both ruled out from the holiday because of contracting chicken pox. And that led to several changes of itenary and even more discussions before the final lot of us were decided._

 _So finally, it was Mota Babuji, Falguni Maa, Sharman, Gauri, Devarsh, Ishaani and me who boarded the coupee on the early morning train of the 21st. It took us two days to reach Manali, from which we then caught a bus. Luckily, the Gods seemed benevolent and gave us a bearable weather at_ _3°_ _, making the winter unexpectedly mild to the locals. As for me, I could only say that 3° was better than -2° any day._

 _We've so far visited the Hidimba Devi Temple, Solang Valley, Jogini Waterfall, Manu Temple, Jana Falls,_ _Hampta Pass, the_ _Rosy Falls and are now camping at_ _Beas Kund. Honestly, never have I bonded with the other kids of the house as well as I have today and I think I can safely say that we are all genuinely very good friends now. We've seriously had a blast! But that can wait. I'll give you a detailed description of all the places once we get back home, but for now, I'll just let you know about our current camping site._

 _Beas Kund is one of the most popular treks that one can do on a longer weekend in Manali. This trek is generally suitable for all age groups and no trekking expeirence is required to do it._ _The trek takes one away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Following the banks of Beas River we had great views of the Pir Pinjal ranges while the meadows of Dhundi and Bakar Thach are spectacular in its beauty. As we scaled higher, we reached the origins of River Beas. A small glacial lake is feeded by the melting snow of the higher peaks of the region._

 _Some people prefer mountains and some ocean. And then there are some who have a soft spot in their heart for rivers, meadows, flora or fauna, and would travel endless hours just to witness such isolated miracles of nature rarely witnessed in the proximity of any human settlements. I belonged to the third kind. I have always had a fascination with high altitude alpine lakes. The contrasting sight of a peaceful water body nestled between jagged mountain peaks has always managed to get my pulses racing. Already in Manali on Friday evening and with the weekend in hand to do a trek, the urge to visit such a lake and camp next to its shores helped Mota Babuji zero in on the Beas Kund trek in Kullu valley._

 _The trek began from Solang Nala, a valley extremely popular with tourists for its summer "adventure" sports like zorbing, skating, paragliding, horse riding, zip lining etc. In the winters, the giant slopes of the valley turn into a popular skiing destination. The trail to Beas Kund crosses the Solang Valley and branches towards a small hamlet called Dhundi which lies about 8 kms North West. Dhundi is the last village in the Solang valley and this is where Beas River meets its first tributary converging from Beas Kund and Rohtang Pass._

 _With a brief stopover there and refilling our water bottles, we then headed West towards the camp site of Bakar Thach (thach means meadows, locally) that is a comfortable two hour hike. It is a gradual ascent towards the meadows of Bakar Thach which is usually the first camping site on this trek. With the raging Beas River to your left and a plethora of blooming flowers in a variety of hues to our right, the hike only starts getting more alluring and enjoyable. The contrasting greens of various species on both sides of the valley are an added delight to the soulful tumble of the boiling river._

 _The trail then took a sudden turn to the right and skirted around a small patch of hefty rocks and a plummeting waterfall, after which it took us over a snow bridge to cross over to the other side of the virile river. To the West, we were able to spot the extensive hill of boulders that needed to be crossed to reach the Beas Kund Lake. Looking behind us, we managed to steal a peek of the majestic Indrasan and Deo Tibba peaks._

 _Following the trail led us towards the boulder field and in less than 30 minutes, we managed to reached the camp site of Bakar Thach. Bakar Thach is a high altitude 'shepherd field', a marvellous expanse of greenery all around where the shepherds let their cattle and bovines graze during summers and a majority part of the monsoons._

 _The almost flat walk from the meadows of Bakar Thach then gradually gave way to moraines and stray boulders deposited on the river silt. As we approached the boulder field, the climb began getting steeper. Sticking to the left bank of the enraged river, we kept climbing from boulder to boulder until it allowed us to cross the river. Stick to the right flank of the boulder field, we kept climbing until it brought us to a ridge. The way to the ridge was marked with systematically placed cairns. Thirty minutes into the climb and we approached the ridge, from where we got commanding views of the Beas Kund Valley to the West and the Bakar Thach camp site to the South East._

 _After 15 minutes of traversing the ridge, we turned right and now started descending the boulder field which led us to the Beas Kund Valley. It took us almost 40 minutes to reach the wide flatland with various streams from all corners cutting across it. A lanky waterfall about 300 meters ahead made us think that we had reached the lake but it was just one of the many streams flowing down from the mountains carrying the melted waters from the glacier._

 _We kept crossing the numerous streams and headed towards the waterfall until the valley opened up all around us. We spotted the rightmost waterfall gushing down the flat slates of rock from a 'green' mountain and head in its direction to reach the lake. The lake remained illusory till the time we were almost directly upon it. Everybody were exahusted and lagging behind by the time I reached near the lake. Maybe that's the advantage of being a 5'11._

 _After a three-day trek with setting camps at Dhundi and Bakar Thach for the two nights, we finally managed to set camp high up near the flat lands near the river._ _The pristine blue lake of Beas Kund remained hidden to the outer eye but suddenly revealed itself to us, and all I could think was about what God had created. This lake is also where it is believed that Rishi (sage) Vyas, the author of Mahabharata, took his daily bath. The term Beas Kund seems to have been derived from Vyas, the sage; and Kund, a lake._

 _With plenty of clearing all around, it was easy for us to find a place to set camp. The thought of spending the night surrounded by serene streams all around and the spectacular peaks of the Pir Panjal range on all sides was just too magical to let go. We finally decided to pitch tent about 200 meters from the lake for the night and watch the sun overtaken by blustery clouds. Mota Babuji had divided us into group of three, ie. him and Falguni Maa, Gauri-Devarsh and Sharman-Ishaani so that they could cuddle on to each other and keep themselves warm. I convinced Mota Babuji to let my take the early morning shifts at the mouth of the tents._

 _The tents are pretty cosy and can easily accomodate up to four people. We've collected supplies to work for us for two days at ease and we don't have to worry about the water since nature seems to be taking care of that. The river is simply stunning. Flowing through the ridges and hedges and as cold as ice, I have never seen anything more eerily beautiful than this. The suppleness of the water and the mystic beauty of the peaks amidst the snow blanketted on the grassy lands is something that simply blows my mind onto another realm of nature at its most extraordinaire._

 _Right now, I'm sitting on a snowy patch some distance away from the tents, star-gazing. Luckily, it hasn't snowed or rained for three days and the air is as calm as it can be, although its as hard as scalding knives. The air has never felt this intoxicating as it feels today, and goodness knows the thrill one must feel on the peaks that so obscurely forms a goddess in from of me. This night feels special in more ways than one - it's as though something is to happen today that's never happened before. Whatever it is, I'm ready to fall right for it._

* * *

"Ranveer, what are you doing?"

Ranveer, who had just finished describing the events from the six days sprung up onto his feet, frightened at her sudden voice. Ishaani, clad under two a head cap, two goves, two sweaters and three pairs of socks, chuckled. Ranveer sat back down on the mat upon the ground, staring at her irritably.

"What do you mean?"

"It's fricking _-4°_! _You_ should be inside!" she complained reproachfully as she rubbed her palms violently against each other. Ranveer cocked his eyebrow skeptically while doing the same.

"Well, I can ask you the same question," he replied non-chalantly as Ishaani sat beside him.

"What do you think that I must want to do at 4am in a weather that freezes my-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" interjected Ranveer just as Ishaani cussed loudly, taking a seat beside him. "You shouldn't cuss like that. You'll get into big trouble one day," added Ranveer frightfully as Ishaani waved her hand in dismissal.

"Using the word 'donkey' isn't called cussing," she retorted quickly. Ranveer smirked evilly.

"Yeah, right, because that's the synonym you really meant to use."

"Argh!"

"Keep it low! You'll wake everybody up!" said Ranveer, exasperated. Ishaaani looked towards the direction of the tents and spoke with disinterest.

"I wonder whether anyone is really going to wake up. This trek is a suicide mission."

"Ishaani!" shrieked Ranveer, scandalized while Ishaani gave him an apologetic look.

"Alright, sorry! And just give me 10 minutes, I'll be back."

Ishaani quickly ran and disappeared out of view. Ranveer took to staring at the clear sky that had just rid itself of its furry translucent friends. He remained lost in thought when Ishaani came beside him and laid herself down on the grass. She looked at the sky for some time before Ranveer's voice cut through the crisp air.

"How did you manage to get out from the tent in the first place?"

"On my feet," she replied instantly and Ranveer slapped his head, vexed.

"Ha ha. But seriously, how?" he asked again, while Ishaani gave him a soft smile.

"Sharman bhaiyya kind of forgot that he was supposed to keep me warm. And its good he let go off me. He was even colder than I was," she ended on a reprochful note, cuddling herself in spite of the two sweaters she had on. Ranveer chuckled at the thought of how Ishaani had been complaining about the same to him for the past two days.

"Won't Falguni Maa and Mota Babuji get angry if they see you here with me?" asked Ranveer suddenly, turning to look at Ishaani nervously.

"Well, are we doing anything wrong?" she asked, confused.

"No, ofcourse not!"

"Then I don't see why they should say anything," said Ishaani simply, now shivering slightly.

"But still..."

"Oh God, shut up! I'm freezing!" she said loudly, while Ranveer shook his head.

"Come here," he said hesitantly, and Ishaani immediately made her way into Ranveer's arms. He cuddled her up slowly, and rubbed her back as he felt her shivering. In spite of being as decked up as though their were about to skii, the cold still remained that persistent. Both of them stayed the same way for some time till Ishaani broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Ranveer simply sighed in assent and Ishaani continued. "What were you staring at?" Ranveer simply stared out to the distant ranges and whispered slowly, pointing out towards the same.

"That peak."

"Don't tell me you want to scale that too! Damn it, how can you be so perfect? Perfect student, perfect artist, perfect athlete - damn it! That's what I forgot to mention in the diary! Shucks, how could I forget that!?"

"You're doing it again, Ishaani," said Ranveer, amused. He always found Ishaani's habit about blabbering about her diary entries extremely funny.

"Oh my, sorry. So, what is interesting about the peak?" she asked quickly once she got over being temporarily flustered.

"I was wondering how it felt to be up there."

"And what did you conclude?" she asked curiously.

"It must be exhilerating... yet lonely," he replied, as though clearly unsure about what he would rather prefer.

"Well you can't expect to have it all now, can you?" she asked reasonably.

"Ishaani, can I ever become like Mota Babuji?" asked Ranveer in return, his tone suddenly forlorn.

"Ofcourse you can! In fact, Papa always says that you'll be better than him too," she said with a tone of defiance, as though daring him to contradict her.

"Will you stay with me then?" asked Ranveer, and Ishaani raised her head for the first time and saw a worried look upon his features.

"Ofcourse I will. Remember, we are bound to each other for life. And I'm taking you to my place even when we get married. That's final already," she said jovially, hoping to get a smile upon his face, but he only looked more afraid now.

"What is it, Ranveer? What's bothering you?" asked Ishaani finally when she felt Ranveer's arms loosen around her.

"I don't want to be lonely, Ishaani. It frightens me," he replied truthfully, and Ishaani cupped his cheek. She could only think about how cold it must be if she could feel the coolness of his cheek through her double pair of gloves.

"And you will never remain so. I'll always be there with you, I promise," she said soulfully, but she suddenly felt violated when she felt Ranveer scrutinizing her closely. She never liked the way he peeked into her soul like an X-Ray machine.

"What frightens you, Ishaani?" he asked finally. Ishaani gave him a confused look before replying in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Nothing, really. Before, yes, but now nothing does. Even you know that."

"Be honest with me," said Ranveer strongly and Ishaani broke eye-contact with him. "There is something that everyone fears. What is yours?" he asked curiously, his voice as supple as she loved it. She gave the question a good thought before replying honestly.

"Cold disappointment from Papa or you. I cannot bear that. And I cannot bear the thought of letting either one of you down or breaking your hearts. I simply can't. I'd kill myself the day I do that."

"Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves here," he said, his tone reprimanding. "You know that you can never disappoint us. Then why fear?"

"Because I love being perfect, Ranveer. I like standing out for being the best. I've been shunned by the world too often to keep any hopes from them. That's why whatever I do is for the two of you. The thought of ever being the reason of your pain or unhappiness is something I cannot bear. I don't know about Papa, but I fail so miserably with you," she said, disheartened.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" said Ranveer quickly as he pulled her chin up to see the twinkle from her eyes disappear. "You can never disappoint me or break my heart, Ishaani. You always make me happy," he said sincerely, while Ishaani gave him a sad smile.

"I wish you could lie better."

"And I wish you knew the truth better. And besides, we've had such a lovely vacation. Why must you ruin it by thinking like this?"

"Well in my defense, you started it," she retorted instantly while he gave her a sheepish smile.

"And so I'm ending it."

"Ranveer, will you promise me something?" asked Ishaani suddenly, looking at him alertly. Ranveer gave her a curious look but nodded her head nonetheless. "Stay with me."

"Always," he said with a smile. Giving deep thought, he decided to put his point forth as well. "Will you promise me something as well?"

"Hmm."

"Never push me away. And also, you'll never let yourself fall weak," he stated intensely as he cupped her cheek this time. For once, he was thankful that he was just as well padded as Ishaani was.

"That's two things to promise," she replied goofily and Ranveer gave her a serious look.

"Well, say promise."

"Promise," she said sweetly and Ranveer held her closer in his arms. Ishaani nestled her neck on his chest and spoke contentedly. "Wow, you're so warm."

"Its a surprise, really. I thought I wouldn't last two days. And you should get into the tent. Its much, much warmer inside," he said earnestly.

"I feel alright over here too," said Ishaani stubbornly while she relinquished her hold upon him.

"What if anyone sees us like this?" he asked her once again, this time sounding genuinely worried.

"Are we doing anything wrong?"

"No, but-"

"Then I think we can finally fall asleep," she said obstinately and Ranveer shook his head.

The two of them looked at the sky that now had the cloud return back once again, circled above the peaks like a halo. They both stared at the sky sleepily as they remained snuggled up in each other's arms, feeling a warmth that was nearly impossible to feel in that moment. The sky blended into an explosion of the most curious of colours before they fell asleep for the first time in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	34. Epistle 28

**Epistle 28: Snow Wars**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _28th December, 2000:_**

 _And we are back to the Solang Valley. Honestly, I could not have felt happier that we've finally got shot of the Beas Kund, even though I've never seen anything as beautiful as that. Our descend went off considerably smoother even though we were warned that the descend is always musch riskier than the ascend. Well, I'm just thankful I'm back on a ground where I'm not afraid of falling off._

 _Unuckily for us, Ranveer and I barely managed to sleep for an hour or two when the wind grew vicious and broke us out from our slumber. The two of us beat a hasty retreat, I heading back into my tent well into time before Sharman bhaiyya could realize that he was missing anything while Ranveer sat awkwardly outside the tent, trying to draw a warmth we very well knew was impossible for him to achieve. Fortunately, Sharman bhaiyya woke up within fifteen minutes of my sneaking back in and realized that Ranveer must be outside with the bleating winds._

 _Pulling him inside, Sharman bhaiyya let us recover our warmth and he quickly made us a hot cup of tea that was welcome for both. Maa and Papa woke up by seven and we waited for the winds to sober down a little before Maa and Gauri headed to serve us a modest breakfast. Waiting for another hour till the winds grew stationary once again, Papa, Sharman bhaiyya and Ranveer packed up the tents and we began our descend back to Bakar Thach._

 _The night at Bakar Thach saw a bad weather once again and Papa made Ranveer lodge in his tent. Ranveer protested loudly but Papa would have nothing. Sometimes, I really think Ranveer should just shut up and agree to things in the first go rather than argue upon everything. Suicidal maniac. We continued the same rite for our descend to the Solang Valley and for the love of the Heavens, the temperature went up to 4_ _. Seriously, a 10° up in the temperature was a welcome summer to all of us._

 _We've had quite a healthy breakfast after three days of hunger killing and I think we might have been a little too ravenous. Hogging down as much as four servings, we all feel much for cheerful now and have been in much better spirits. No doubt that thw trek was brilliant, but I think I can appreciate the heat more thsn the cold, thanks. We'll be heading back to the city today evening and will be catching the first train tomorrow back to Mumbai._

 _This trip has been nothing short of perfect save for one thing - we haven't had a snow fight yet! This trip is clearly going to be incomplete if we don't have a snowman and a snow fight. Looks like I'll have to-_

* * *

*SPLAT!*

"What the-"

Ishaani turned behind to see Ranveer and Sharman smirking at her evilly, each of them having a snow ball in their hands. The first snow ball found itself smashing into bits at a rude contact with Ishaani's back, the latter's pen flying away from her hand in shock. She glared at the two boys as she stood up, pointing her fingers angrily at them.

"How dare you!"

She didn't wait for a reply from Sharman or Ranveer before she stormed out from the tent, leaving behinds the boys looking baffled and slightly guilty for having ruined her mood. They had barely made to follow her when Ishaani fell onto her knees awkwardly. Sharman looked towards Ranveer and communication silently as to whether they were to throw another shot at her. Ranveer considered the question quickly and shook his head in a no. But even before they could let the snowballs fall useless, both of them felt a slap of ice across their face, snow splattered all over their faces.

Quickly throwing the snowballs blindly in the direction of where Ishaani was supposed to be, they got rid of the snow from their faces and turned to look at each other once again, this time outraged. The looked ahead to see Ishaani jeering at them in a victory dance, before yelling at the top of her lung, _"You've messed with the wrong person, boys! Let Mummy teach you how to do it!"_

"You tricked us!" growled Sharman angrily while Ranveer acieved the same effect by restricting himself to glaring at her.

"Everything's fair in love and war, boys!" teased Ishaani as she stuck her tongue out that them.

"Argh!" yelled Sharman and Ranveer together as they were about to throw more snowballs at her. Before they could, however, Ishaani raised her hands to stop them both.

"Stop hollering like a bunch of silly dodders! If we are doing this, we are doing this right. Let's make our forts and take a time of thirty minutes of preparation," she voiced smartly, and both the boys looked impressed.

"Seconded, Captain Ishaani," said Sharman after giving it good thought, while Ranveer nodded his head. He continued. "Alright, we'll commence war at exactly 12 noon. You better be ready, Captain, or so God help you, you are going to be white-washed."

Ishaani scowled at him before remembering about the youngest boy of the group.

"Wait! Where's Devarsh?"

"He's in our team too," said Sharman bossily and Ishaani rolled her eyes at him.

"And Gauri di?"

"With Mota Babuji and Falguni Maa. I asked them to join us but they are all tired," answered Ranveer this time and Ishaani gave a small growl.

"Damn it! You guys want a three-against-one match?" she asked sadly, even though the boys knew this trick by now.

"Well, I would have sent Ranveer over to your team but he's our star player, so yeah, it's a three-against-one," said Sharman with an evil grin while Ishaani flared at him.

"I'm more than enough to take you all down."

"We'll see when the time comes to that."

Without another word, Ishaani and boys set to task with their respective preparations for the war. This snow fight had only two rules - one, you make the best ice-fort, use good snow balls and attack from your ends without crossing the boundary and taking care of not maiming each other, and second, the moment a snowbll from the opposition hit you, you are out and stationary until the war doesn't come to an end.

For ethics sake, they decided to pitch their war forts a 100 metres away from each other, while they brought out their best when it came to creativity. Devarsh and Sharman quickly built up a snow fort will Ranveer continuously keep pouring water upon it to make it solid. Ishaani on the other hand took longer with the same, but she then again had an ace of spades with her. Nobody knew that she had secretly smuggled her snowball blaster onto the field for the war.

Working hard and desperatedly over their forts for the next hour and the half, Ishaani nearly collapsed onto the snow by the end of it. Looking at her watch, she realized that she still had an hour to go till war commenced. Heaving a sigh of relief, she poured another round of water over her fort and it instantly formed a layer of ice upon it. Great, the temperature had dipped below zero again, was all she could remark to herself. Recovering from the strenuous work, she quickly armed up her three snowball buckets as well her snow blasters that had good ammo for as much as five snowballs.

The boys on the other hand had an easier go when it came to building their fort. Devarsh, who had enough experience with building two ice-forts in the trip already took barely forty five minutes till he had a decent structure standing guard, Ranveer pouring enough water to made the structure stant rock solid. Sharman, in the same time began compiling the snow balls and kept building a healthy stack of it behind the fort, the structure blocking their stock. They looked at their watch and realized that they had well over an hour and forty five minutes till they could commence.

Seeing Ishaani struggle, Ranveer had half a mind to help her out but remained helpless when Sharman and Devarsh dragged him away from the scene to get a little more to eat. The last thing that the boys could see was Ishaani struggling with a bucket of water that fell awry over her half built structure, which they had to admit looked funny. But they knew that it was too time consuming and that she would barely have time to build up the snowballs. So far, the odds looked greatly into their favour.

When they returned back, however, they weren't sure at all. A beautiful ice-fort remained in place of the ridiculous structure while Ishaani waved them hello from her end of the fort. She had an evil smirk on her face as she sipped on her cup of tea, winking at the boys with what certainly didn't look too innocent. Sharman and Devarsh ran to the forts to see that their ammo was untouched and heaved a sigh of relief. The scoundrel that Ishaani could be, they atleast knew that she would never cheat, no matter what.

Ranveer, however, remained lost in his own frame of thoughts as Ishaani got back to happily playing with the snow around her while trying to get a better feel of it before the battle began. Ranveer could not understand what God had truly made her from. Never had he seen anyone as good, kind-hearted, warm-spirited and innocent like Ishaani yet smart, funny, dramatic and mischievous like her. There were so many adjectives that he could use for her, but each time he came to a standstill at the firt one that crossed his mind - perfect.

He felt someone tug at his arm again and he nearly lost balance before he caught hold of himself, the rude shock snapping him back into his senses. Sharman's face swimmed into his vision and Ranveer gave him an flustered look.

"What are you staring the snow for? We need to have out concentration up! There's just 15 minutes to go and we need to discuss tactics!"

Ranveer nodded his head and made a quick retreat towards their fort, where Devarsh looked at them anxiously.

"Now listen, when the fight begins, Ranveer, you'll be at the fore with Sharman bhai covering you. You need to be very careful because we all know how good Ishaani is. She may be alone, but she's got the brains to bring down our regime. Plus, she's too calm today, which makes me feel that she must have something on her mind. I will be behind the forts, giving out navigations and instructions since I'm lousy with shots. Everybody clear?"

"How do we corner her?" asked Sharman curiously.

"You have got to make her retreat far enough from her fort. Ishaani may be good, but she is an evasive player, not defensive. If we get her to retreat, she won't have sufficient time to retaliate," said Devarsh confidently, while the other two boys looked excited.

"You do know that Ranveer and I would be out within two minutes if we get her retreating. No snowball has to touch us," countered Shamran after some time but Devarsh had an answer already ready for this.

"But you two aren't going to be the only ones out there now, are you? I'm your reserve player."

"Nice... I love your idea, but I think there needs to be one change," said Sharman finallt after a good five minutes of contemplation.

"What's that?" asked Ranveer and Devarsh together while Sharman replied instantly.

"Ranveer needs to be our reserve player."

"But-"

"Use your common sense, Dev! Even if you and I get out, Ranveer is capable enough to get Ishaani back to her fort and carry on the war from there," spoke Sharman impatiently, while Ranveer shuffled his feet uneasily. Devarsh gave the situation good thought before he said grudgingly.

"If that's the case, then Ranveer is going to need this," said Devarsh, who opened the pouchbag from around his neck to remove an identical snow blaster that Ishaani had. "This will help you use five snowballs as ammo. I'm pretty sure that Ishaani won't see this coming. And also, you've got spectacular aim, so she won't stand a chance with this."

"You are a genius, Dev!" excalimed Sharman gleefully and thumped his brother on the back. Ranveer, however, didn't feel the same.

"But won't... won't that be..."

"Not again, Ranveer!" said Sharman, who knew that Ranveer was about to protest about keeping Devarsh for the same position.

"No, I wasn't saying that, Sharman!" retorted Ranveer irritably, even though the thought was on his mind. "I was saying that it would be extremely difficult to get Ishaani cornered, so we need to find a good spot."

"Oh... I'm sorry," said Sharman sheepishly while Ranveer chuckled. "And yes, you are absolutely right. Since you are going to be our navigator, do you have any particular spot in mind?"

Giving the question significant thought, Ranveer finally replied after some time.

"I have the most ideal of the lot."

"What's that?"

"Her own fort," he said confidently while both the boys looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Sharman, you can lead the war head on towards her fort while Devarsh comes from behind, using a dodge-and-shoot manouver. And since you're the better of the two, Ishaani's focus will be drawn up you. That way, Devarsh has a better hand. But you must be quick, because she might very well scamper at the first sign of danger. But make sure she runs out of her ammo before you do so. Once you manage to corner her at her fort, either one of you can take the quick step."

"But that's unfair upon you, Ranveer. You won't get to play then," said Devarsh reasonably and Ranveer shook his head.

"That's alright, I'll make the snowman."

"You're a leader, Ranveer. And it's time. Let's make our baby girl get a taste of her own snowball," said Sharman confidently as he stood up, trying to get a good look at the enemy camp. He had barely managed to raise himself to eye level when the first snowball made contact with their fort, shaking them all.

That was as good a sign that the war had begun. Sharman and Devarsh nodded as they headed to their respective tasks while Ranveer hollered instructions to them, making sure to throw strong retaliations towards Ishaani's fort as well. Ranveer kept his eyes on the warfield as Devarsh nearly slipped but managed to dodge Ishaani's attacks, while Sharman ploughed on bravely, valiantly attempting to get Ishaani, but in vain. Ranveer realized that her fort was just as well built, so there was no chance of trying to attack its base.

Amidst the constant jibes and snide commentary from both ends, Sharman nearly got hit by one of Ishaani's snowballs when the latter decided to retreat. Putting their plan into action, Ishaani tried to make hasty retreat towards the forested area when Devarsh blocked her way from behind. Both boys rounded up near her in a circle, the three of them eyeing each other with apprehension, seeing in that split-second who would be the ones on the receiving end of the snowball.

And just like that, it was over in exactly two seconds. Ishaani threw the two snowballs on either side of her and threw herself out from the way just as Sharman and Devarsh threw theirs at her. Ishaani's snowballs hit target, while both the boys missed her by inches. She stood up triumphantly before putting her hands on her hips, shrieking, _"Ha! You lose!"_

Ishaani had barely controlled her glee when she felt something hit her with full force on her back and staggered. Turning around in shock, she saw Ranveer standing a little distance apart with the snow blaster in his hand, a strangely careless smile upon his face. Ishaani didn't know whether to let herself smile at the way he was smiling or to remain angry before she settled for the latter.

"No, _you_ lose."

Predicting Ishaani's move, he threw himself out of harm's way before he saw a perfectly formed snowball flying inches away from his hood. Turning behind, he saw Ishaani come out with the identical blaster that he had in his hand and prepare to take another shot at him. Quickly muttering a _'damn'_ under his breath, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him as he felt Ishaani thundering behind him, firing away snowball after snowball. Three caught him straight in the back and he fell down, the breath knocked out from his lungs.

Ishaani was almost close to reaching him when Ranveer turned around and fired away from his blaster, catching her square on her shoulder and her stomach. She toppled beside him and groaned for a minute before she began chuckling loudly, Ranveer joining suit soon. The laughter indicated that the war was over and the other two boys joined a now-hysterical Ranveer and Ishaani soon, taking pleasure with how amusing and fun the fight had been.

Ranveer and Ishaani lay on the ground hurling snow at each other, at the boys and simply in the air even after Sharman and Devarsh had completed building the snowman. And just like that, the two of them were suddenly content in holding hands. Ranveer, for the life of it, could not understand what had gone wrong with him. Till the previous night, he couldn't even dare to imagine holding hands with her, much less actually cuddling her, but now things felt different.

Somewhere deep down, even though they were the best of friends, he was afraid that he had crossed a lot of his limits as a servant that dawn. But the happiness he was thriving under in that moment was intoxicating. _He'd think about it another day_ was all his mind could offer to him as it began to snow once again, Sharman and Devarsh pulling the two of them up from the ground and rushed into the warm safety of the tent.

The only day that he truly came to think about it was on _18th January 2001,_ when he felt himself drown into a world of darkness for a _very long time_.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	35. Epistle 29

**Epistle 29: Back to School**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update. :D :D Sorry that the update is short, but I do have exams coming up. :( :( Also, since I've written this on my phone, there are bound to be a lot more typos so please excuse me for that as well. :) :)**

 **Not keeping y'all for long now,**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _4th January, 2001:_**

 _And finally after a three-week break, it was back to school for us._

 _After an extra-ordinary bout of Christmas vacations and a dazzling New Year, it was certainly heartbreaking for all of us to return back into our ordinary lives. And even more so for all of us kids, especially Sharman and Devarsh who are both to head back to their hostels and won't be back home until May. Gauri, myself and Ishaani made our painful way to school today, and I think if Ishaani had to top the melodrama list in the morning, all she needed to do was cry tears of blood._

 _On another note, Mota Babuji has caught pneumonia, so doctors hav advised him to take utmost care of himself. He's healing and in general he is recovering rapidly, but still I do find him rather overexerting himself. I don't like it when he is ill, it makes me feel strangely vulnerable; as though someone has stolen away part of my energy._

 _But he asks me not to panic much about his health and says that he'll become alright soon. He promised to take me to the BSE building thrice this time during our vacations. He promised to teach me more about the stock markets and a little more about the SENSEX so that I can get a little more understanding of the entire subject._

 _I really, really think that I must have done some really good deeds in my last life to have got Mota Babuji and Ishaani in my life. And like always, he has a motivational quote awaiting us. As we were leaving for school today, he simply told us that t_ _he most important thing was to enjoy your life - to be happy - it's all that mattered at the end of the day._

 _Ahem, coming back to my academic life, I submitted all my projects that's been getting at me all this break, so finally it's adieu to Science, History, Geography, Economics and my triad languages of English, Hindi and Marathi. What a blessing! Not just that, I've completed my syllabus as well for our upcoming internal exam, so that's a double hurray._

 _If truth is to be asked, I cannot simply understand why do we have the whole syllabus of our second internal exam when we have nearly a month and a half in hand till the finals. The teachers say that its to give us a hang of how it feels in the 10th and how the month and a half would be utilized in revision, but still._

 _Okay, I'll be honest with you - I'm well-versed with all my chapters in all the subjects. I've been working hard on them right from the beginning of the year and I've made sure that I'm well prepared for the toughest paper out there. Our exams are going to commence from tomorrow and end on the 15th of January, so I'll get a triple revision till the finals approach. Never keep anything for the last minute is something that Baba always taught me. Unfortunately, if Ishaani took her studies a little more seriously, I'm sure she could do much better, but never mind._

 _Truth be said, I can't wait for exams to come to an end because that gives me ample time to practice for the biggest inter-school dance competition in Mumbai. I'll be performing with Ishaani again, which in itself is like the sweetest of dreams for me. After the previous competition, when our teacher proposed about the nexr challenge, I was sure that Ishaani would kill me for even suggesting such a thing, but she took it rather well. Ofcourse she was unsure about it, but she eventually agreed. I could not have been more surprised._

 _But then again, I don't see why she should object when she's managed to get the entire pseudonym to be of her name. Ofcourse I haven't disclosed it to her and nor will I do so until I publish my book (if that ever should happen), but it's fun to see how badly she wants it. She can really put her heart into doing something if she wills enough, all she needs is the proper focus._

 _And since this competition isn't anywhere as easy as the last one, I am going to have to work doubly hard upon her to make sure that I get a 100% of her capability on the dance floor. She's a good atudent, no doubt, but can get very tricky to deal with. But this competition is special for even one more reason - its something I've been wanting to participate in for the last three years but I never got a chance._

 _The prize money for the first price holder is 50,000. Even if I split it into half, an amount like 25,000 is gigantic. Heck, Maa, Baba and I all-together don't earn that much in a month. I can clearly see that Maa and Baba's expectations are riding very high upon me for this and all I can hope for is that everything falls into place. I get to showcase my talent, and if fate has it, we may even win. I just hope everything falls into place._

 _I think that would be all for today._

 _-x-_

 _Okay, that's not all._

 _You know, I'm afraid. Afraid that everything has been going too smooth these days. I'm getting more and more popular in school which in itself is an awkward thing, and I suddenly see too many people doting on me. In a way I'm revealed that many girls still judge me by my social status because the ones who don't keep giving me strange looks. More than once, Ishaani has had to drag me away by giving the girls acid looks. And boy does she get angry on those occasions._

 _But that's not even half of it. Can you believe that Baa hasn't even scolded me for nearly a month now? That's too much for me to bear that I'm almost afraid that either she's going to kick ne off the job or else she's suddenly become a deity. Both thoughts frighten me immensely. Coming back to what my point was, things are going too smooth for my liking. It isn't normal._

 _Should I take things the way they are going or is this some kind of peace before the storm broke out? I don't know what God has in mind for me, but I do feel immensely peaceful right now. In fact I have never felt like this in my whole life. Mota Babuji and Falguni Maa are backing me up for my education and co-curriculars, Baa doesn't do anything anymore, Maa and Baba are happier than ever before, the other kids of the house are now good friends with me and Ishaani... the two of us are closer than ever._

 _Every day, I think I only keep falling in love with her all over again, yet somehow, I cannot seem to expect anything from her. She sees me as her best friend only and I really wonder what would she think of me when she comes to know that I have a crush on her. Yeah, people say that this age is very common for crushes, but how can I have one upon a girl for four and a half years beats me. No, it is love. I know it because I can feel it._

 _But do you think she'll ever even think about me like that? She may deny it as much as she wants or anyone can, but at the end of the day, I'm just a servant now, aren't I? I'm not worthy to even think about it. And neither is it my age to do so, as Maa sharply tells me at times. But it's not like I can help it now, can I? Maa doesn't understand. And I sure as hell don't want Ishaani too._

 _This girl is going to kill me one day for certain, and I can give that to you in writing._

 _And I'm not being harsh, but it's true. Today, we were coming back from school and she stops by a roadside hawker for moomfali. Her eating it is no issue but why try to make me eat it when she knows that I'm severely allergic to it! Silly girl then realizes and tries to turn the whole thing on my head but even she knew that she was out of line this time. A good scolding from Mota Babuji finally got out a precious 'sorry' from her._

 _In case you feel happy, don't. Because Mota Babuji now insists for me to carry something called as an epipen. He tells me it's always good to be safe than sorry. And somehow Ishaani shaemlessly chuckles at me from behind before running away. I'll get my revenge on her for that. Let me see how she tries to nab away the samosas Maa has made for me today, or else she's getting a thumb print as her punishment. The girl only understands physical force as a lesson. Sometimes, I really hope that she doesn't remain so naive in life or else anybody can manupilate her with sufficient craft._

 _Great, now I'm getting all psychic and worked up. But on a bright note, she had to give me two chocolates as a penatly as an incentive to tutor her with Maths. She has bad nerves with them and goodness knows how hyper she is when it's her first paper. I just hope that she doesn't indulge healthily into silly mistakes. Nothing seems more foolish to me than that, and she sadly is a natural at it._

 _I've been trying to tutor her for three years over it, and she's got a sharp head. But she's too excited and a mass of nerves when it comes to tackling the paper. I mean, what's so terrfying about Maths? It's all lractical application and formulas. People think I'm crazy for loving Maths so much; maybe am I. But either way, I just hope Ishaani does not throw my 'keeping calm' tips in the bin the moment she enters the exam hall. I've worked too hard upon those._

 _Fingers crossed._

 _Coming back to other discussions, Makar Sankrati is round the corner! Mota Babuji has already got us the kites and the reels and we are all set to have a blast! Luckily, our exams get over on the 15th, so we can celebrate the entire day without any worry! Could this get any better? I think not! I just hope that my fears are only irrational and it's just be being a little pessimistic._

 _Eh well, it's getting late for tomorrow and I need to have my mind sharp for the exam! I might get through another round of revision for tomorrow's Science paper. Science paper first is always a lucky charm for me, so I pray it goes well. The first exam is always the key for motivation so that the other ones go well._

 _And I'll stop chattering so much now, I'm certain it's nerves before the exam. Talk about giving Ishaani tips for being calm. I need to stop blabbering myself now._

 _Goodnight and see you soon!_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	36. Epistle 30

**Epistle 30: With My Life**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! :D Here's the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

 ** _18th January, 2001:_**

 _Wow, stretching my legs lazily without the worry of having to go to study for the exams do feel awesome!_

 _And I think this time, I've genuinely put in all my efforts to tackle my paper, so I'm happy with the way the exams have gone. The simple fact that my Maths paper went absolutely flawless is astounding to me. Sometimes, I really wonder whether it was my dream or reality, but let's just hope that my marks show what I've been claiming to be as a good exam season._

 _Sorry that I couldn't talk to you properly for the past so many days, but you know how I get during exams. And then there was Sankranti and Papa falling sick again, and you know how busy its all been. Ranveer was ofcourse my confidant in these days, but that does not mean that I didn't miss you. But well, hopefully I'll be here now._

 _Makar Sankranti was a blast! Ranveer and Mota Babuji had such a brilliant time with the kites and they must have easily cut 35 kites and we lost just 13 of them. I, ofcourse, remained far away from the kites and that dangerous reel - Ranveer doesn't know that I'm petrified of them yet but he found my reluctance rather funny. Thankfully, I managed to steer my way out of this and got to enjoy all the snack party as well._

 _But if there were the pros, then there are the cons as well. Papa exerted himself with all that kite flying again and he had a bit of a relapse with weakness. I and Ranveer scolded him a lot and asked him to take utmost care of himself but he just doesn't want to listen! Now I know what Ranveer means when he says that we wants to become like Papa - both of them are impossible to convince and completely stupid at times!_

 _Speaking of stupid, there was an incident with Ranveer yesterday. It was a rather "typical" one, really, but it has somehow affected him badly. Yesterday, we had a couple of guests home and they saw the two of us playing together and you can only imagine what happened next. Taunts and evil words were fired ruthlessly at him, an in spite of Mota Babuji defending us, Ranveer went into a shell by the end of it. I really don't know what actually got to him the most, but it got to him bad._

 _Today Papa is visiting one of his friend's rod manufacturing factory and he was supposed to take me. I would have agreed to go, but the factories always give me the feeling of claustrophobia, like I told you about it after our school trip. So instead, I convinced Ranveer to go with Papa so that it would make his mood better. I know how he loves going with Papa for business. Surprisingly, Ranveer didn't look to eager at first, but he eventually agreed. Papa was happier that Ranveer was the one accompanying me. He may not say it, but I know that I'm a lot of work to handle._

 _But you know what was the most weirdest? My conversation with Ranveer before he left home. And it has been bothering me a lot. It's why I'm writing to you in the day time instead of the night. I cannot make any sense of what or rather even why we were even talking about it, but I think if I share it with you and segregate my thoughts, I might as well understand things more._

 _So here goes._

 _Ranveer was as usual trying to tie his shoe laces fruitlessly when I peeked into his room and could not help chuckling. He turned around to see me smiling at him and he simply shrugged his shoulders, looking at me helplessly. I walk up to him and bend down, instantly getting on to untangling all the knots that Ranveer managed to make, while he shuffled uneasily._

 _"Stay still, silly. And seriously, what have you been doing to these laces?"_

 _"I don't know... I can't just get the hang of tying them," he tells me irritably, and I give him a superior look._

 _"Ranveer Vaghela, the perfect boy, can't even tie his shoelace? That's a little hard to believe," I say jeeringly, but he disregards my statement._

 _"We are all human, so naturally we will have our share of flaws as well," he says solemnly._

 _"And you have more so than the rest of us, I assume?" I ask him daringly, knowing where he was about to steer the conversation to with years of experience._

 _"Yes, the first of them being that I am a servant," he says dejectedly, while I don't bother in concealing my exasperation._

 _"You really think that anybody would even take that into consideration?" I say in a bored voice, and he suddenly meets eyes with me. And they made my soul shiver in that moment as I see them burning in a fire that frightens me._

 _"If you truly believe so, you are living in a dreamland, Ishaani," he states vacantly after a few moments, while I consider the best way to respond to his statement._

 _"Maybe you only have yourself to blame. You shouldn't protect me so much. You've changed the way I perceive the world, you know," I say consolingly, but I soon realize that he's in a different zone altogether. Something that I've now come to identify as the reckless zone._

 _"That doesn't mean that the world will perceive me differently. Tell me, would you marry me if I told you that I loved you?" he suddenly asks, and needless to say, I'm taken off-guard. And just as stupidly, I speak out the first thing that comes in my mind. A big, fat 'NO'._

 _Okay, now I know that was a stupid thing to say, but hey, I don't see him like that and well... my answer would still remain no, because I love him as a friend. Marriage love would be pulling it way too far. But in that moment, I saw something flutter in Ranveer's eyes, but it was so quick that I barely got the gist of it. Damn, I should have given a better answer._

 _"See, you get my point," he says finally, with an understanding smile on his face. His eyes had lost the spark._

 _"No," I say quickly, trying to undo the damage that I'd so stupidly done in the first place. "I wouldn't marry you because I don't see you that way. Not because you are a servant," I say helplessly as he gets up and strides towards the window, his hands fidgety._

 _"The reason you can't love me is always because I am a servant. It's as simple as that," he says in an emotionless voice, and I lose any idea of how to defend myself. So I resort to my usual strategy of playing offensive. Another horrible move today._

 _"You are overthinking," I tell him irritably, while he pretends to have not heard me at all. I walk up to him and pull his arm so that we are now standing face to face. "Besides, you know that I never see you as a servant," I tell him in a much gentler voice, hoping for anything to work in my favour and helping to improve his mood. He simply gives me a deep scrutinizing look._

 _"You forget that I know you more than yourself," he tells me in the same monotonous voice, and I cannot keep my curiosity at bay anymore._

 _"Why are you in such a terrible mood anyway?" I ask him defiantly, while he tries to free his arm from my grip._

 _"I... well... never mind," he replies back nonchalantly and I click my tongue in disapproval._

 _"No, tell me now. I'm not letting you go unless and until you tell me about it," I tell him stubbornly, but Ranveer turns his gaze away from my once again._

 _"I'm sorry," he tells me after a moment, his voice now a soft whisper, and I can sense the pain in it._

 _"Why?" I ask him, confused._

 _"I shouldn't have cuddled you and slept in Manali," he replies back instantly, and I'll admit that I was taken aback once again._

 _"Where did that come from?" I ask him, feeling completely bewildered as I let go of his arm._

 _"Does it matter?" he asks me in a cryptic manner, but I was done playing the guessing game by then._

 _"Yes it does," I reply angrily while I shake his arms roughly. He did not even so much as give me a fight. "I don't understand - why does it even matter? You are my best and only friend; if I don't seek comfort in your arms, where will I do so from?" I ask him reasonably._

 _"Don't you see it, Ishaani? I'm a servant! Servants are not supposed to do that! We are not supposed to cross our limits!" he yells back at me in response, and I notice that his entire face had gone red. I push him away from me, only for him to hit the wall behind a little more harder than I expected to. He looked shocked and was about to speak, but I beat him to it._

 _"What is wrong with you?! How many times must I tell you that you are my best friend!? You are getting ridiculously insane now!" I yell back, unable to understand why was Ranveer putting both of us through it. It did not make any sense at all, not when things were going so perfect!_

 _"It's suffocating me, Ishaani!" he retorts back and he lets himself fall to him knees. He hides his face in his palms and speaks through them. "I cannot take it... no matter how hard I try, I cannot rid myself of the stain," he yells, while I fall to me knees too. I force him to raise his head and meet gaze with me again._

 _"Look at me - I don't care what the world thinks about you!" I tell him lovingly, knowing that I had taken the matter much lighter than I should have._

 _"I do, though," he tells me, his voice suddenly as emotionless as it had been from a few moment ago. He got back to his feet once again, and pulled me up alongside. I stare at him hard for a few moments, but he did not even so much as bat an eyelid. And there I made my third horrible mistake._

 _"You suck, Ranveer!" I say finally, letting go of my temper now. "When will you ever stop pitying yourself? It's really sickening at times!" I add on, not bothered about the fact that Ranveer was now staring at me in shock, and have distinctly gone pale._

 _"I... you... how-"_

 _"Stop blabbering!" I yell again, this time unncessarily, and he instantly ceases to attempt speaking. I stare at him coldly for a few moments, hoping that he would finally cave into the argument, when he threw in another statement._

 _"I don't want to talk to you right now," he says in a stony voice. And I struck the last delivering blow._

 _"Wow... I should have known better. Why don't you tell me that you don't want to be friends with me too? That way you can go and pity yourself more," I reply with a sneer, and I can see instantly what my statement does to him. I slapped myself mentally for it, but that was something I hoped would work. Even that didn't._

 _"If you don't want to remain friends with me, say it on my face. Don't hide it under the pretense of voicing out my thoughts," he says with an indifferent tone, while I stare at him agape. Recovering quickly from that blow, I reply haughtily._

 _"Yeah, maybe I don't."_

 _Without saying another word, Ranveer was about to make his way out from the room when I call him back. Our argument could wait, but Papa's health couldn't. He did not look too good in the morning, and knowing him, he would never cancel a work appointment, so I had to make sure that I could rely upon someone to take care of him._

 _"Ranveer, Papa isn't looking too good today. Will you please take care of him?" I ask him, unable to conceal the worry in my voice. Ranveer turned back and gave me an unfathomable look, before he nodded his head._

 _"Don't worry, I'll do it with my life."_

* * *

Ishaani was about to write further, when the phone beside her rung sharply, breaking her line of thoughts. Scowling at the phone, she grudgingly answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Ish-Ishaani... please give your mother the phone," spoke Harshad, his voice barely above a terrfied whisper. Ishaani suddenly let the diary fall beside her as she sat alertly, sending the fear in her father's tone.

"Papa, what happened? Is everything alright? Are you alright?"

"Give her the phone... _please_."

Ishaani let a brick fall into her stomach as she quickly fetched her mother from the bedroom and told her that Harshad wanted to talk with her. Falguni looked confused, but she quickly picked up the parallel line in her room. Ishaani had never heard her father sound this grim or frightened in her entire time of knowing him, and the foreboding it set into her heart made her shudder. She could only pray that everything was alright, but even before she could reach halfway through her prayer, Falguni had already replaced the line of the phone and looked at Ishaani, biting her lip.

"Maa, what happened?"

"We need to get to the hospital now," said Falguni, her voice reflecting a dread that Ishaani didn't know awaited her.

"Why?" asked Ishaani immediately, but when all falguni did was let a tear fall from her eye, the former didn't bother to keep calm any longer. "Maa, say something! Is it Papa? Did something happen to him? Is he alright?! Say something!"

"Your Papa is fine," said Falguni shakily, while Ishaani searched her mother's face hungrily, hoping to find something, _anything_ that could hint her about what happened. Falguni continued. "There was a mishap at the factory, and your father would not have been alive at this very moment had it not been for Ranveer."

" _Ranveer_? What happened?" asked Ishaani, as she felt her breath get constricted.

"A hot iron rod was about to fall upon Harshad when Ranveer pushed him out from the way. But he couldn't save himself... it stabbed him in his back instead," said Falguni, whose voice had already begun to crack. Ishaani stared at her mother, aghast, unable to comprehend in that moment whether the rod had stabbed Ranveer or herself, for the pain her heart felt was the same.

"No... no... no... not Ranveer... no..."

"We need to get to the hospital right now, Ishaani," said Falguni as she stood up, unable to meet eyes with Ishaani, who already had tear-tracks down her cheeks. "Harshad says Ranveer might not be even alive till we make it there."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos!** **:D :D**


	37. Epistle 31

**Epistle 31: Fading In and Out**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Small note: Extracts have been taken from 'The Kite Runner' to describe situations over here, so that's a small disclaimer.**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **18th February, 2001:**_

 _Sometimes, one moment could change your entire life. It could be for the good or for the worst, I don't know, but all I know is that your life never remains the same after it. Mine isn't. Not anymore._

 _Nearly a month ago, I led a simple life. A life that felt foreign to me, but it was something that I loved nonetheless. Maybe it wasn't meant to last forever or maybe I threw it away because it was something I could never fit into. My life for the past one month is something I can distinctly remember only in fragments, but even what I do remember makes me want to fling myself off somewhere. Oh right, that's out of option for me. How does one jump when he cannot use his legs anymore?_

 _I will never regret saving Mota Babuji's life that day at the factory nor will I ever resent the fact that I chose to go to the factory that day instead of Ishaani. It won't be a question ever, because my life is less worthier than his, or Ishaani's. The only thing I regret is ending things with Ishaani on such a bad note, because somehow, I cannot seem to speak to her at all, no matter how much she tries. I haven't spoken to anyone much, really, in this one month, not even Baba or Maa, so Ishaani is still a far shot. Doctors say that I'm still in shock of what happened to me. Shock seems such a petty word; I could tear my lungs shouting at the top of my lungs for the pain in my heart to stop and it won't even take away a drop of it._

 _The doctors also say that I need to talk about what happened with me that day so that I can relieve myself of all the emotions that I'm blocking myself of. Maybe that's because I haven't cried so far, because I can't. I'm cold; I'm numb. Besides, what's to talk about something that everybody already knows about? But fine, since the doctors think that it will work, let me see how much it does._ _This is the first time Maa has let me use my hands for any writing work, and I choose to let you know._

 _I'll tell you all about what I remember from the day of my accident._

 _We went to the factory, we were taking a tour around the place, I saw that hot rod about to fall upon Mota Babuji and I did the first thing that came to my mind - push him out of the way. But what hit me next was twenty seconds of suspended, excruciating agony that lasted for an eternity. An eternity after which I felt my knees buckle and my world begin to fade, the noise and light following into peace and dark._

 _It was about then that I passed out._

 _-x-_

 _Faces poke through the haze, linger, fade peer down, ask me questions. They all ask questions. Do I know who I am? Do I hurt any where? I know who I am and I hurt everywhere. I want to tell them this but talking hurts._

 _I know this because some time ago, maybe a year ago, may be two, maybe ten, I tried to push a man with half-mooned spectacles and a yellow helmet out of harm's way. The man, yes. I see him now. We are in a car of sorts, the man and I, and I don't think Baba is driving the car because Baba never drives this fast. I want to say something to this man - it seems very important that I do. But I don't remember what I want to say, or why it might have been important. Maybe I want to tell him to stop crying, that everything will be all right now. Maybe not._

 _For some reason I can't think of, I want to thank the man._

 _-x-_

 _Faces. They're all wearing green hats. They slip in and out of view. They talk rapidly, use words I don't understand. I hear other voices, other noises, beeps and alarms. And always more faces. Peering down. I dont't remember any of them, except for the one with the gel in his hair and the Amitabh Bachchan mustache, the one with the funny cross on his cap. The Kaun Banega Crorepati one. That's funny. I want to laugh now. But laughing hurts too._

 _I fade out._

 _-x-_

 _She says her name is Parvati, "like Lord Shiv's wife." Her graying hair is parted in the middle and tied in a ponytail, her nose pierced with a stud shaped like the sun. She wears bifocals that make her eyes bug out. She wears green too and her hands are soft. She sees me looking at her and smiles. Says something in English. Something is jabbing at the side of my chest._

 _I fade out._

 _-x-_

 _A man is standing by my bedstand. I know him. He is veet complexioned and slightly stout, has kind eyes. He wears spectacles too - what are those spectacles called? Half-mooned? Wears it slightly tilted like a famous person whose name escapes me now. I know this man. He let my head rest upon his lap when I was being driven somewhere many years ago. I know him. There is something wrong with my mouth. I hear a bubbling sound._

 _I fade out._

 _-x-_

 _My right arm burns. The woman with the bifocals and the sun-shaped stud is hunched over my arm, attaching a clear plastic tubing near my arm. She says its "the Potassium." "It stings like a bee, no?" she says. It does. What's her name? Something to do with a Lord. I know her too from a few years ago. She used to wear her hair in a ponytail. Now it's pulled back, tied in a plait. Ishaani wore her hair like that when we first spoke. When was that? Last week? Parvati! Yes._

 _There is something wrong with my mouth. And that thing jabbing at my chest._

 _I fade out._

 _-x-_

 _I'm back into the mists of my dream and I can see a girl edging towards the end of something I cannot see, but I know is certain to be there. She is the girl of my dreams. Love - the woman who could sweep everybody off of her feet, not the one who petrified me beyond what I could ever describe. I run towards her just as I see her luscious hair fly, while I can feel her staring at someone who was following her. The boys chuckles, or maybe its Love. I inch closer just as the boy is staring down the cliff, talking to Love who was now suspended mid-air, looking curious. He suddenly looks up at me before jumping off the cliff and I see. He's me._

 _I wake up. The stout man is back at my bedside. He is my Mota Babuji, I remember now, and with him are my parents. The former's face reminds me of a girl who has beautiful black eyes. I'm thirsty._

 _I fade out._

 _I keep fading in and out._

 _-x-_

 _The name of the man with the Amitabh Bachchan mustache turned out to be Dr. Rastogi. He wasn't a super star at all, but a surgeon. '_ _Where am I?' is what I wanted to ask but my mouth wouldn't open. I frowned. Grunted._

 _The doctor smiled; his teeth were blinding white._

 _"Not yet, Ranveer," he said, "but soon. When the wires will be out." He spoke English with a thick, rolling Parsi accent._ _The doctor crossed his arms; he had hairy forearms and wore a gold wedding band._

 _"You must be wondering where you are, what happened to you. That's perfectly normal, the post-surgical state is always disorienting. So I'll tell you what I know."_

 _I wanted to ask him about the wires. Post-surgical? Where was Parvati? I wanted her to smile at me, wanted her soft hands in mine._

 _The doctor frowned, cocked one eyebrow in a slightly self-important way. "You are in a hospital and you've been here for five days. You have suffered some very significant injuries, Ranveer, I should tell you. I would say that you're very lucky to be alive, my friend." He swayed his index finger back and forth like a pendulum when he said this._

 _"The rod nearly got you through and through and caused you to enter into a neurogenic shock. My friends from the neurology department had to perform an emergency surgery for you were beginning to have an internal bleeding. Had we gotten to you a little later, you wouldn't have made it. Infact you've barely made it at all," He patted me on the arm, the one with the IV just as he plunged something into it, and smiled. "You also suffered from a broken rib that caused a pneumothorax."_

 _I frowned. Tried to open my mouth. Remembered about the wires._

 _"That means a punctured lung," the doctor explained. He tugged at a clear plastic tubing to my left. I felt the jabbing again in my chest. "We sealed the leak with this chest tube." I followed the tube poking through bandages on my chest to a container half-filled with columns of water. The bubbling sound came from there._

 _"You haven't suffered from any other laceration except the one the entry wound has left you_ _," Armand said. "The impact it had left a rather nasty mark on your back. It will get much, much better with time, though there will be a scar. That is unavoidable."_

 _I nod my head and stare at him blankly. I try to shuffle on the bed but I find myself stationary. Maybe I'm too tired to move._

 _I fade out._

 _-x-_

 _I wake up to find Mota Babuji next to me, staring at me with a complex look upon his face. The moment he sees me awake, however, it quickly turns into a small smile. He raises my bed so that I'm in a much more comfortable position, while he smiles at me gently._

 _"How do you feel now?"_

 _"Better," I wheeze out slowly, but even that cost me air. The docotr had rid me of the chest tubes and wires finally, and had now kept me on oxygen. I find it very, very hard to breathe, and at times, it feels as though the air betrays me._

 _"Good," he says, while he pats my hand. I look at the window and ask him slowly._

 _"Days?" I whisper now, not wanting to waste away another precious gulp of air._

 _"It's your eighth day over here today," he replies back softly while stroking my head lovingly._

 _I nod my head and try to move, but I find myself incapable to move at all. But I was considerably stronger than what I was when I last tried to settle myself. Why couldn't I move myself now? I try harder and harder to move myself but my legs won't simply budge. But it doesn't make sense - I can feel the cold metal of the bed touch my toes, then why can't I move them? I try harder and harder, unaware about how Mota Babuji was trying to restrain me from doing any damage. But I have no care about the world - why aren't my legs moving?_

 _"Ranveer... no, stop it... Ranveer!" he yells finally and I cease trying immediately and turn to look at him. But what I see shocks me - Mota Babuji stares at me fearfully and I can see him tremble, tears threatening to fall from his eyes and his face completely pale. I cannot understand anything for nothing makes sense. Unless..._

 _"Please... please..." I croak again, hoping that he would understand what I wanted to know. What I needed to know. The wait was making my breath cease._

 _"Ranveer, the doctors... when they had to operate you, you had an injury in your spinal cord, because of which you've lost your motor functions from your lower half. You... you won't be able to move your legs at all, atleast not without- Ranveer? Ranveer!"_

 _But I cannot draw in any breath. I don't know whether it was the shock of knowing that I was paralysed from the lower half of my body or the fact that I tried so hard to defy what he said that I managed to snuff out all the air from the lungs, but either way I couldn't seem to draw in any air at all. Mota Babuji stares at me in shock as he raises an alarm while he starts rubbing my chest, hoping that it would ease me out._

 _"Can't... breathe..." was all I managed to say once as I found my world dimming away, not before several faces suddenly popped in front of me._

 _I fade out once again._

 _-x-_

 _I stare at the wall blankly. That's all that I can do, really. After the whole panic that I created five days ago, the doctors kept me on a slightly higher dose of sedatives for the shock of the event to sink in, but they don't seem too happy. Maybe that's why they took me off of it yesterday. I haven't really spoken to any one since that day, and in spite of everyone trying to assure that everything would be alright, I can see how hopeless they all are. Not all of them - I can't vouch for Ishaani. She hasn't been here to visit me yet._

 _The only source of relief that I might had remotely felt was when the doctor told me that I would regain my motor functions back because my injury was of an incomplete nature. There are a lot of terms that I don't understand about my condition at all, and yet all of them are crucial to my well-being. The only three distinct terms that I've managed to hold on to are 'neurogenic shock', 'T5 injury' and 'pneumothorax'. The doctors say that my lungs are making a steady recover so my breathing problems are to be sorted with soon._

 _But about my legs, there is no guarantee yet. I could get it back completely in as soon as three months, or maybe after years. Maybe not at all. All it depended upon was my will. Will, yeah right. It's so easy to say 'you can't lose faith', or 'you need to fight', or even how 'you need to have strong will'. Live in my shoes this moment and then tell me about it._

 _And voila, look who's here._

 _Ishaani enters the room meekly and somehow, I have it in me to stare into her eyes directly, just as she does. I cannot fathom what she's thinking, but she didn't look too alright to me. That didn't deter me for trying to channel my imploding frustartion over her, even though I failed miserably. It only imploded within myself more, making me feel reasonably sick. Ishaani, in turn, came and took a seat beside my bedside and spoke blankly._

 _"I hate you." I didn't bother to reply. She didn't wait for one._

 _"You did this on purpose now, didn't you?" she asks once again, this time her voice choking. I only cocked an eyebrow in question, but otherwise remained silent. She ploughed on further._

 _"When I asked you you take care of Papa, I did not mean to get yourself killed. There's a difference between the two," she tells me quietly. I still remain silent, but this time I turn my face away from hers, not letting her see the only tear fall from my eye in those thirteen days._

 _She doesn't wait for a response. She gets up and walks out from the door._

 _I fade out for the last time._

 _-x-_

 _I was discharged three days later on a wheelchair, with a three-hour appointment with the physiotherapist daily, who would be coming home to have the sessions. The doctors said that the shock was something I needed to come out of on my own, for there was no cure for it. Nobody particularly looked happy with my situation and I could see how much agony I was causing them all, but I couldn't help it. I cannot help it._

 _And since then, every day has been the same. I constantly lie on my bed the entire day, and everyone cater and tend to my needs. Even Baa comes to visit me twice a day and gives me some sort of a traditional kadha to have for strength. On any occasion, I would have jumped with joy at the fact that she was doing so much, but today... nothing matters to me anymore. It is as though I've been sucked into a vortex of darkness from which there is no rescuing. I've submitted myself to a world where there can never be any love, any happiness, any life._

 _Mota Babuji is paying for all my treatments and Baba and Maa are working day and night to make me well, but I'm a cold shell. The kids and Falguni Maa try their best to engage me into conversations, but I can barely concentrate for more than five minutes. Ishaani... we never talk. She sits by my side for hours without speaking a word and then leaves, and that's all. That's all we can do now. I don't know why she's putting up with me, I don't know why she's wasting her time upon me. And no matter how much I pray to God, nothing works._

 _I haven't gone out anywhere. I've been home for exactly fifteen days, and I've only seen the four walls on our room and the rays. My friends and teachers from school come and visit me and tell me kind words, strong words. I haven't been to school in a month, and my teachers brought me my results for the internals - 92%. This might probably be the last exam I give. I won't be able to henceforth take part in any events at all. This is it. This is my concrete coffin staring at me._

 _But no matter how much I try, I cannot bring myself up to accept the fact that this was going to be my life. Yet my fear outdoes my will. My physiotherapy sessions aren't yielding even the slightest of results so far. The doctor says that its too early for any slight progress to happen, and that we need to work harder, but my thin hopes are already sinking._

 _So am I._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	38. Epistle 32

**Epistle 32: First Tinker of Hope**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update. :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _February 21st, 2001:_**

 _And it's been a month and five days._

 _A month and five days since I've last ever had a true conversation with Ranveer. Since I last saw him laugh, or even smile. Since I last let him know how much he means to me. Since I lost my friend to something that was greater than both of us. I don't know what happened till this date - how could everything just go topsy-turvy all of a sudden; how could my world just change in one night?_

 _And yet nothing is the same any more. Everyday, I'm forced to witness my friend lost within an empty shell with no will to fight any more. This is wrong - wrong! My Ranveer is a fighter, was always a fighter. Then why isn't he fighting now? Why, God, why? Wasn't it Ranveer who always told me that no matter what, we mustn't go down without a fight? That we must always try our best to combat our fears and problems? Then why isn't he doing that? Why?_

 _In this one month, I've tried everything... everything in my power to try to make him feel better. But did I? All I did was silently sit by him, hoping that my presence would give him the strength to overcome the pain. But it doesn't work. He's sinking more and more into it, and it's frightening me. He won't even talk to me; I have no courage to talk with him, or even meet eyes with him. The only time I must have actually spoken words to him was in the hospital. But even then, his cold_ _anger made me choke on my own words until I had to leave. I could not bear to see his eyes._

 _I want to take away his pain, and somehow heal him of the agony that's been tugging at his heart. I want to make him whole, tell him that he would always find me by his side no matter what. I want him to let me in, to let me taste his troubles and fears. But he won't let me anywhere near. I broke down the walls around his heart once, but they've grown back stronger than ever this time. And I don't know what to do about it._

 _I always try so hard to make his life easier, so that he always got the share of happiness that he deserved. But fate always steals it away from him! How dare it!? That's his happiness, his! Nobody elses! And how dare the bloody society tag him as a servant? I will fight the world if that's what it comes to! I've had enough of this crap! They're the cause of his misery! They are the ones who implanted the idea in his head that he is a servant, they are the ones who made him go this reckless! I HATE THEM ALL!_

 _I only asked Ranveer to take care of my father. Why did he have to kill himself for it? Doesn't he like me? Doesn't he know that my life is attached to his? Doesn't he know that he's slowly killing me along with himself? Doesn't he know how much his happiness matters to me, about how happy he makes me? Doesn't he know how much he means to me, to everyone? He had no right making that call. If Papa's life is priceless to me; his is no less too. He had no right doing this to himself, to all of us. Maybe it's me; maybe it's what I told him that's made him like this. Yes, this is my fault. This is all my fault._

 _And now, he's punishing us all by this lifelessness that he has suddenly embraced. How could he do that?! Wasn't he the same Ranveer who forgot his pains in the light of his hopes? Then how could he give up on hope? What does he want - death? Is that what he wants? Is that what he's aiming at? I do not understand at all. This birthday must have been my first birthday where I couldn't even feel happy about it. Ranveer wished me a 'Happy Birthday', but I could not see where it was meant to be happy. It felt like a funeral._

 _And speaking of funeral, our exams begin from the first of March. I don't even know whether I'll be able to answer my exams well at all or no. I've been completely distracted at school and the teachers sympathize, but I'm trying my best to manage it all. I've been collecting notes for Ranveer as well from his friends even though I don't know whether he is even going to look at them or no. But atleast I must hand him over the time table. I don't know what good it will do, but I don't know... it feels right, somehow._

 _Is there ever going to be a dawn to this seamless night?_

* * *

Ishaani shut her diary and stared at the time tables in front of her. Sighing, she swung herself off the bed and kept the diary inside the bed drawer, feeling heavy-hearted. Taking the timetables in her hand, she made her way to Ranveer's room, where the latter seemed to be lost in thought. Ishaani cleared her throat softly, and that instantly caught Ranveer's attention.

"Um, Ranveer?"

"Yeah?" replied Ranveer softly, look mildly confused. Ishaani walked into the room and took a seat beside him, while she handed him over his time table.

"The, uh, exam timetable is out. It's starting from the first," she said meekly, afraid that he might explode or implode. Both were as dangerous as the other.

"What?" asked Ranveer suddenly, as though he was zapped from his thoughts.

"I know that you probably-"

"No... no..." said Ranveer as he shook his head swiftly, looking practically stunned. "Wh- what date is it today, Ishaani?"

"The 21st of February," replied Ishaani at once, looking bewildered. Ranveer stared at Ishaani in shock.

"No... no... there's just a week to go... no..." wailed Ranveer in a deranged manner as he covered his face with his palms. Ishaani felt mildly worried for a moment before she asked cautiously.

"Ranveer, what are you getting at?"

"The exams... I want to appear for them. But I haven't studied in a month... and eight days... oh God, no..." replied Ranveer in broken sentences, while Ishaani felt at a loss for words. Finally summing up her thoughts, she spoke hesitantly.

"Ranveer, you are supposed to be on strict bedrest for two months. The doctors won't allow-"

"I don't care about what the doctors say, alright!" roared Ranveer angrily and Ishaani squeaked in fright. Looking thoroughly unsettled, he added awkwardly. "I want to appear for the exams."

"Papa won't allow for it either," replied Ishaani at once, while Ranveer stared at her angrily.

"I want to appear for the exams," stated Ranveer, his every word punctuated with a coldness that made Ishaani shiver.

"It's not in my hands," reasoned Ishaani, while Ranveer turned his face away from her. She took his hand in her own and was glad that he didn't throw it off. She stared at him imploringly. "Even if I supported you, we would be overruled."

"I don't care," said Ranveer, his voice barely above a whisper. Letting his head hit the wall with a thud, he spoke bitterly. "I want to give my exams, that's all. I'm tired and I'm suffocating. This cannot be my entire life. It simply cant. I won't allow it to be."

"Alright, alright," said Ishaani, her eyes suddenly moist. She got up from his cot and looked at him kindly. "Don't get too worked up now, I'll talk to Papa about it and let you know what happened."

Ranveer nodded his head and Ishaani smiled, before making her way out from the room.

"Ishaani?"

"Yes?" asked Ishaani as she wheeled around instantly. Ranveer stared at her silently for a couple of minutes, his mind deeply contemplating something, before he shook his head. Ishaani gave him a faint smile and shut the door behind her timidly.

* * *

 _You won't just believe what happened today. For the first time, Ranveer showed interest. Although its for the exams, but he showed interest. Passionate interest. In my mind, I knew that neither Papa nor the doctors would agree to Ranveer's desire, but then again, I had only prayed for a miracle._

 _And I consider this day as one. I quickly go to my room and call up Papa - he did tell me that if it was anything important to Ranveer, I was to make an immediate phone call to him and let him know, irrespective of the time. And thankfully, Papa was free at that moment. I tell him about how Ranveer wants to appear for the exams and seems rather adamant on doing so. I expected Papa to be disapproving of the idea or to scold me for giving him false hopes. Instead, he gave the request a deep thought and told me that he'd need to talk about the doctors about it._

 _He quickly hung up the call and I waited for forty minutes, my only source of solace being my own arms hugging myself. Gone were the days where I could throw all my troubles upon my friend's shoulders or could entrust him with all my pain. I'd forgotton what this life felt like and I did not like it at all. It felt wrong to be so mature than your age and to shoulder pain so raw when our entire childhood lay ahead of us. And yet I had done it before at a more tender age than fourteen. Why had I grown so selfish now? Since when was I ever selfish?_

 _But I knew had I had to be there for Ranveer at any cost. He had always made my pain his own, my troubles his own. It was my turn. I had once promised him that when I decided to be friends with him, it was 'for the long haul'. And it was about time that I started living up to it. How exactly am I to help him, I do not know. Whether he'll ever be able to walk again, I do not know either, but I will make sure that I make him live. I don't care how, but I will do it._

 _And before I get side-tracked, Papa did call me back forty minutes later. He said that the doctors weren't entirely satisfied with having him answer his exams, but even they see that this might be an opportunity to see how his body adapts to the changes. It is risky, they admit, but they feel that it is worth a shot. But for that, they need to test the flexibility of his arms and see whether he can write that efficiently or no. If he passes the test tomorrow, well, we can talk to the principal about it. After all, they've been harping about waiting to see him back at school, atleast for the exams. It's about time they do something worth._

 _I informed Ranveer about the same as well. He has once again sunk back into his usual monotonous veil, but Kaka and Kaki looked slightly happy and relieved. Maa is now with Ranveer and it getting him a little warmed up to the subjects and the writing practice, so lets see how that goes._

 _For now, all that I can be assured of is that Ranveer isn't going down without a fight._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	39. Epistle 33

**Epistle 33: Constricting Ice**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _27th February, 2001:_**

 _For the first time in four years, my dream introduced me to the woman who I had long given up on seeing. My usual dreams had abandoned me for the first time where I was now transported to a snowy area not unlike the Solang Valley._

 _Welcome or not, I found my hands and feet bound in suspended air, this time fully clothed. The change was welcome, for it was chilly all around me, my teeth already chattering from the sheer cold. Experience had taught me not to struggle against the bonds that were always beyond my capacity to break, but I distinctly remembered that I had done it once. Why shouldn't it work again?_

 _I imprudently try to break myself free from the bonds and they tug at my limbs violently, this time causing me to bleed real blood for the first time. I can see the drops fall upon the snow and taint it red, while all I can do is watch its sickening blending. Before I find my patience flowing away, Love makes her appearance. As usual, surrounded by a mist that kept us apart, she made her way gracefully towards me and stops, her long flow of her cloudy gown giving her the air of an angel._

 _She no longer wears her mystical sky blue robes but is now instead a white, billowy dress, tressles of black hair falling around her in curls. I come to realize that her aura has altered a lot in these four years, but if possible, she had grown only more magical. She cups my cheek the moment I stop struggling against the bonds and speaks sweetly._

 _"It took you long enough to find your way here."_

 _The bonds instantly cease throttling my limbs and I let myself heave out a shaky sigh, the pain slowly abating away. I take a closer look around the place, and all I can conclude is that the place is too white to be real._

 _"Am I dead?" I ask her uncomfortably and she chuckles wholeheartedly. I realize how much I had exactly missed her presence in all these years._

 _"You could be worse than that..." she tells me reasonably, while I stare at her, amazed._

 _"You just feel the same... except, younger..." I tell her honestly, and she smiles benignly at me. I try so hard to keep the astonishment out from my voice, yet I fail so miserably. She's gotten even more breathtaking since I last saw her. And why wouldn't I be awestruck? She's the best thing that happened to me since my accident._

 _"Isn't it how it should be, anyway?" she says jovially, and I can only smile. The snow has exemplified her beauty._

 _"Why am I clothed?" I suddenly ask, remembering about one of the prime changes about our meeting._

 _"Is that a bad thing?" she questions in return with a hint of mischief in her voice. I unconsciously blush._

 _"Why am I bound?" I ask her again after a few moments, wondering why I was being held captive so ruthlessly when I had rightfully earned my freedom all those years ago._

 _"Ah, I'm afraid that it's entirely your doing," she reveals mysteriously, while I stare at my limbs. I can see a few drops of blood trickle the length of my arm and fall upon the white snow, smearing the purity of the snow with red. It disturbs me._

 _"The bonds... they hurt. It's making me bleed," I cry out to her, and suddenly I find her inching closer to me, until we are merely apart._

 _"Is it now?" she asks me in a tantalizing tone, while I squirm uncomfortably. The bonds no longer hurt that much._

 _"Well, yeah! It never happened before!" I yell out to her angrily and she stares at me sympathetically. Oddly enough, I can assume without seeing her face._

 _"Well, you've never harboured this much pain before now, have you? It's bound to make you bleed. The heart of a fourteen-year old cannot bear the intensity of pain that you are withholding within you," she tells me compassionately, and I feel a tear leave my eye. The bonds get stronger around my arms once again, but it is my heart that hurts the most._

 _"You've never been this brutally honest with me," I admit to her._

 _"You were a child when you last found me, Ranveer. You are a boy now," she lets slip while stroking my cheek. Her touch feels extremely comforting, although I begin to feel a little uneasy now._

 _"I liked the lake better. It felt calm," I confess tensely, the cold, detached atmosphere of the snow now getting to me._

 _"You find places what you feel, Ranveer," says Love enigmatically and I crunch my brows in confusion. She didn't bother to provide an explanation for what she just said, and we both retreated to a pregnant silence. After a few minutes, I take up the courage and speak again._

 _"Why did you leave me?"_

 _"You decided to jump," was all she replied, but I don't stop there._

 _"Why didn't you save me?" I ask her, this time not bothering to hide the accusatory tone in my voice._

 _"I did," she confesses, leaving me startled._

 _"By letting me fall to my death?" I question her sardonically, and she chuckles._

 _"No, by letting you fall back to sanity," she corrects me, but I shake my head in bewilderment._

 _"You are not making sense," I finally say, knowing that there was to be no conclusion to this argument._

 _"It won't make sense to you know, but once all the pieces of the jigsaw fit, you'll understand," she says with her usual air of conundrum._

 _"I don't want to hurt like this," I tell her as the ache in my heart grows stronger again, another tear escaping my eyes. She wipes away the tear from my face and sighs._

 _"Then you must let your pain ebb away," she tells me with such passion that it takes me aback._

 _"I cannot let go of it," I splutter fearfully and the cahins yank at my limbs tighter than ever._

 _"You have no option. It will kill you if you don't let go," she warns me, but I cannot do what she says. It's impossible._

 _"I cannot let go," I repeat again, this time in pain._

 _"Then I'm afraid that I cannot help you," she threatens and begins to walk away._

 _"No... no!" I shriek out to her, and she stops. "Please... please... help me, please..."_

 _"Alright, I will. But you must let your pain ebb away," she tells me once again, and I stare at her shadow beseechingly._

 _"How?"_

 _"Like this," she replies quietly._

 _Without warning, I feel myself fall into nothingness until my feet hit ice-water, my lungs instantly on fire. I try to flail my arms and legs about, but I realize that I was still bound by the bonds. Somehow, I find myself coming to the top of the surface, breathing laboriously. The icy water still cut through every pore of my body like hot and cold knives stabbing him simultaneously, while I feel the feet now touch the muddy land at the bottom of the lake. The lake, apparently, wasn't as deep as I thought it to be._

 _I venomously stare at Love, who was now perched on the snowy branch of a barren tree near the lake._

 _"What joke is this?! Did you just try to kill me?" I ask her spitefully while she gives me a sneer._

 _"Did I? I was under the impression that you were trying to kill me," she says casually, and I gasp._

 _"I don't-" I begin to protest but she cuts me instantly._

 _"The moment you cease to exist, I cease to exist. I was just trying to see what your intentions were," she remarks shrewdly._

 _"I don't understand," I admit reluctantly._

 _"You wouldn't have broken surface had you not willed to live," she says sagely, while I give her an outraged look._

 _"I would have broken surface much earlier had you not thrown me into such brutal waters bound!" I exclaim angrily, but she waves me off._

 _"Either way, you haven't lost the will to live. You've just lost direction."_

 _"You were supposed to rid me of my pain," I tell her snidely but she only smirks._

 _"Not until you break through it first," she speaks in a crisp defiance and I shake my head._

 _"You're lying to me!" I yell, tired of this cat and mouse chase._

 _"You're lying to yourself," she tells me blandly and I growl at her angrily._

 _"Why do you always bind me which these chains and shackles? What are you afraid of?" I ask her contemptuously while she lets out a mirthless laugh._

 _"How ironical of you to ask me that. You're the one who's bound, not me. I'm free," she replies haughtily, while she suddenly swoops from the tree and appears inches away from my face. The chains around my limbs grow tighter and tighter._

 _"Let me go, please... you're frightening me."_

 _"You've already begun letting go off me..." she remarks cynically._

 _And before I know it, the earth from below my feet disappears and I find myself sinking into the ice-cold water, this time finding no release from it. I was drowning, and there was to be no relief from it. And just like, I feel my head grow heavier and the surroundings fade around me until my eyes close. Only for them to open the next moment to find myself back on the bed, staring around at the still quality of the night._

 _And that's what I see every night ever since I've been back home. Our conversations are different, yet it always comes to the point where she asks me to abandon my pain and I refuse. Until I agree and she tries to drown me. Or am I drowning myself? Either way, it's not very pleasant shuttling between the cold, aloof snow and the bitter, paranoid waters that are both lethal in their own mysterious ways._

 _I'm sorry that I haven't spoken to you in almost ten days. Few days back, Ishaani told me that my exams were about to begin from the 1st of March (we still aren't talking, if you know what I mean), and something just hit me. I wanted to give my exams. I don't know how Ishaani did it, but she actually convinced Mota Babuji, who in turn convinced the doctors to let me give it. From what I found out, it wasn't even convincing the doctors, but they decided to give it a shot nonetheless._

 _And since the past one week, my physiotherapist has been working on my writing speed. I do take longer than before to write my answers down, but then again since mine is a special case, the teachers have decided to allot me an extra window of twenty minutes. I don't even know whether its going to work, but I must try my best. I still don't find any hope, but somehow, it feels right._

 _The exams are a weird source of strength, but somehow I find myself engaged into something for the first time that does not make me feel like a social recluse. Apparently, I've made slight progress with my physiotherapy sessions as well. She says that my abdomen muscles are showing movement, and my vitals do seem to be improving. My legs still aren't showing any improvement, but she says that it's always snail-slow and gradual. Atleast something is happening, if nothing at all._

 _And I've been working on my speed continuously, making sure that I don't strain myself too much and do take care of how I control my breathing. My lungs might be perfectly normal, but the paralysis has weakened my diaphragm, as the physiotherapist says, so I need to be extra careful. Like I had lesser shocks and ailments without the need to know more. Anyway, I'm not going to tire you any further, because I need to get back to my writing practice. It still takes me three hours and forty five minutes to complete writing a paper and I need to do the impossible. A miracle is what could help me now._

 _If only Love could break me out from the constricting ice._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	40. Epistle 34

**Epistle 34: Where We Connect**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update. :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _15th March, 2001:_**

 _After a gruelling round of eight subjects, we finally saw Independence Day on the 9th of March._

 _Sorry that I haven't spoken to you at all in so many days, but those ten days have felt like they would never come to an end. Never in my life have I ever laid eyes upon such a horrible set of exams, and I've sat through loads. And that isn't even the end of it. From what I've heard, it's the 9th Std. students who've had the torture of their lives. And now you can understand why I'm particularly ticked off._

 _Let's just say that if these ten days have been testing for me, then they have been no less than Hell for Ranveer. He got cold feet on his first two papers and could barely complete 70% of it by even three hours and twenty minutes. Then somehow, he managed to find some inner strength and attempted 85% of his remaining papers except for Maths (his last paper for the finals), which he managed to complete in exactly three hours. I don't know whether it was with elation or exhaustion that he fainted after completing that paper._

 _But if he did manage to somehow tackle his exams, he did do it at the cost of his health. Somehow, the stress that the exams brought upon him only deteriorated his breathing problem, and the matter didn't look very good. Papa said that if it didn't stabilize soon, he might have to make another round to the hospital. Right now, we have another nurse hired who manages his oxygen needs (he's been kept upon extra oxygen)._

 _And that's not even all. If I thought that nailing the exams would bring about the positive and optimist within him, I was clearly mistaken. If anything, it's only made him retreat into a deeper shell. I've now quit using my silent understanding to bring him back to normal - I saw how brilliantly that worked. I'm now trying to make conversation with him and trying to engage him into it. On more than two occasions, he did ask me to leave him alone, but I did not give him that option._

 _I hope that if I rile him up, he'll speak him mind and heart out. I'm even ready for him to yell at me and tell me rude and painful things. But the more I try, the further he keeps pushing me out. It's been nearly two months now and he still hasn't recovered from the shock, nor is he letting anyone inside his heart. The doctors remain fearful that Ranveer might have very well lapsed into clinical depression with the classic symptoms that he's been showing, but they still are urging us to give it our best efforts to get him back to normalcy._

 _How do they expect our efforts to work if Ranveer himself isn't letting them to work? It's as though he has made up his mind that he wants to go through it all alone; that his pain is only for him to contain. That we won't understand what he's going through; we're perfect, he's not. In any other person's case, I would have been shocked by this line of thought, but somehow, it doesn't surprise me with Ranveer. He's always been like this - harbouring everyone's pain by killing his own. But he doesn't know what to do with his pain._

 _Pain cannot be fought alone; it won't let you live through it._

 _That's why five days ago, I asked for the doctors for another permission - to take him outside on the wheelchair. I've come to realize that Ranveer is suffocated by living the life of a vegetable. He needs fresh air, he needs to come into contact with nature. It's always been his best way to cope. The doctors once again seemed more reluctant than the previous time to let us go ahead with something like this because of his breathing issues, but they did believe that most patients responded to natural treatment like that._

 _And so has been Ranveer's treatment from the last four days. Every afternoon, I take him out to the beach. The nurse does accompany us too, but she's there just for the emergency. Otherwise, it's just the two of us. I take him for rounds along the shoreline before coming to a standstill. I let his legs fall limply from the foot-support onto the wet sand, and I take a seat beside him. We simply watch the waves crash and hit the line, spitting foamy water upon our legs. I notice how he enjoys the sensation immensely, and it must have been the first time I saw him ever remotely smile._

 _It isn't really even close to his smile; I'm not even sure that it's even a smile at all._

 _But yet, I can see how he comfortably shuts his eyes as he feels the sun bathe his skin like a baby, feel the water crawl upon his feet that felt cool. The water would seep its way through between all of his toes and all he did was let it, because for the first time it made him feel human. It made him realize that even though he couldn't move, he could still feel. That he still had some life within him, beneath him; that he wasn't dead yet. He doesn't have to tell me any of this - it's the tear that escapes his eye each day at this phenomena that's my answer._

 _One of the reasons why I take him to the beach is because I know that he loves the sun. His eyes have lost its twinkle, but the sun brings back some of it. I don't know how the beach felt in these four days, because I haven't been feeling the beach at all. I've been feeling him. I've been unconsciously trying to feel what his heart feels, what it aches to feel. And all I can do is stare at him as he stares across the forget-me-not blue sky with the first sparks of genuine self-belonging in his eyes, the dazzling sun making his pupils dilate and constrict as the light hits him with his glowing beauty._

 _The beach miraculously remains empty during the noon hours with barely a few people around (except the week-ends, ofcourse), and I somehow prefer it that way. They say that God has made nature self-abundant; that every man finds his remedy in the arms of Mother Nature, who only waited to nurture and heal, to help the pain ebb away slowly until there was only tranquility. Only calm. Only you._

 _And through our tranquil hours at the beach comes the moment when there's the world's greatest sight. Where there begins the most mesmerizing change in the colours reigning across the sky. Where the forget-me-not blue accomodates the sunny yellow, who in turn gives birth to the bloody orange and the faded pink. As a family, they blend into an explosion of a thousand shades until they all mix into the monochrome of the yellow and the red hues. They fade away into the night sky until the cool purple comes along, tagging along the blue and the navy-blue, exploding into a dull mass of blue and purple until everything fades into black._

 _But the hero of the play each day is the sun, who gracefully takes his descent from the height of the day to the cool of the evening, finding to rise across another land. Through the rapid fusions of colours, the suns finds the perfect decline, its own colours suddenly complimenting the horizon, until its seeps below. The day had come to an end; the war for the day was won. Tomorrow would be the rise of another one. The waters below dazzle and glitter until they've been left as a dark mass, the foam suddenly the clouds of the sea._

 _But with black comes the moon, and with the moon pops the stars. Those singular glitters of light that taught us that there was much more beyond what we ever thought there was. It's always been there, it's always existed. What mattered was how we saw it as. For me, it meant hope. For Ranveer, it meant to do the impossible. And this is where our journey ends on the shoreline. We are packed up into the car and are taken back home, where are paths change and sso does our pains. Nothing remains the same._

 _The beach is only where Ranveer aand I connect again. It is where we know that we re truly alike, for nature never treated people differently. We say nothing, we do nothing but stare ahead at the bountiful gift of God that lay ahead of us, simply letting our souls heal. Heal from the tragedy of living. Heal from the pains that it's being burdened with. He craves to get back upon his feet - to walk, to run, to fly alike the wind. I only crave to have his hand within mine; to hold him from falling; to let him envelop me into his arms in a comforting embrace. I want my friend back. I want my Ranveer back._

 _But I know that there is a long way to go for that. We hadn't even started upon a path of recovery. Yet somehow, things always find a way of falling back into its place. And here too, it will. How exactly do I know this, I don't know, but I just know it. Maa, Papa, Kaka, Kaki, everyone are praying day and night for Ranveer, hoping that he finds the strength to see through the night and cling of to the hope that there is to be a dawn at the end of the night; that some nights were draker than others, but their dawns even more powerful._

 _Throughout the day, I can only see him struggle with his soul, his eyes now having taken up a more darker shade of brown that I somehow can't distinguish from black. I can see the torment in his eyes, the pain that passes through them any time he sees a child walking, or running. I can see the anger that flicks through them when he hears people being ungrateful to life, constantly complaining._

 _"They don't know what they have," is all he tells me painfully whenever we overhear any such instance. I'd take his hand into mine on such occasions, but he mistakes my affection for sympathy. And that is something that he's never been able to adjust with - being pitied at or even upon. He prefers retracting his hand away every time I hold it, and I admit it hurts. How can he expect me to comfort him without him letting me to seek comfort from him first? He is my strength and my source of inspiration; he's the one who makes me believe in miracles._

 _And there will be a miracle. And if there isn't, I will be one for him._

 _Somehow, the nurse tells me that he doesn't have much of a breathing problem in these last four days, that he's beginning to show signs of improvement again. She tells me not to be too happy about it for things like that are very certain. But I am certain about one thing - that time was beginning to change. For no person was left with a life-long of suffering nor was he left with a life filled with happiness. And so is the case with Ranveer. All I need to make sure is that I make him see through this dawn._

 _Because this dawn would be the best of all._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	41. Epistle 35

**Epistle 35: The Pain of a Lifetime**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! :D Here's the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

 ** _4th April, 2001:_**

 _Just like every night's feverish torment, today's remained no different at the start. The usual mindless wandering through the mundane lanes of thought and despair were what I found myself painfully trapped into until I finally sought relief from the world, only to fall into another one. My singular source of solace and fear alike. For weeks now I was held captive in the snow, but with every passing day my blood kept tainting white into red a little more, until that's all what remained._

 _But today was different._

 _Pain was a very curious thing indeed. One moment, it's all there; the next moment, it isn't. The aspects of pain are something vast and undelved into, yet the mortal agony of it acts as a barrier, not allowing for any reach to touch its root. And somehow, as I stand here today, I find myself brimming with pain yet devoid of any._

 _It's curious how I can feel two contrasting and stark emotions at the same time, yet here it is. I'm bound by chains that have made my limbs bleed faster and cruder than till before; it hurts more a little more every time I put up a fight. The pain sends me into an oblivious abyss of insanity, yet this is where I feel the sanest. My mind is somehow constantly troubled and desperate, even though peace is all that my heart aches for._

 _If only my soul would stop shivering._

 _But even before I can think about taking control of myself, Love comes in front of me. Her face is still hidden from me, but this time there was neither any mist nor any veil. But this time, it's hidden from me because of the blood. Her entire face is covered with it. But the state of her is what frightens me the most. She is no longer the beautiful woman that I once saw her to be - she is still beautiful, but her clothes are torn and tattered. I notice that she is bleeding from several places as well, and she doesn't look steady at all. From all that I can make out, she has lost a lot of blood._

 _She stands before me, her form slightly shivering while I can only stare at her, aghast. The world that I find myself captivated into today was either cold, nor aloof, nor calm. It was a realm of pain. A bleeding red realm of pain, where only red and black consisted like a dreaded mountain-side with the bloodiest sunset, until the air around turned crimson and I found drops of blood fall upon the two of us. My own blood. The air is bitter and painful wher even breathing feels laborious, while the winds screech along like a person crying out in excruciating pain. I feel like yelling at the top of my lungs, but I feel tired. It's as though the place is sapping the life out from me._

 _I try to break free from the bonds, but the pain is too strong. I know that if I don't break forth from them now, they'll snuff the breath out from me. And I have to save Love, I have to save her at any cost. Even before I can cry out in defeat or let my body submit to the cruel pain I was being subjected to, Love fell upon her knees with a soft stud, while I shrieked for the first time._

 _I yank harder and harder, but it only makes me bleed more. Until I find the world dissolving around me. This time, there is no relief, no walking away from the pain. I'm immersed into it. I am pain, and pain is me. I look down to see Love wheezing and rasping for breath, and I suddenly stop trying to put up a fight at all. And the moment I do, I notice that Love stops gasping for breath. I was the one killing her in this moment._

 _She looks up at me and her starch black eyes find my own beseeching ones until she whispers painfully._

 _"You know what to do..."_

 _I look at her as I see a drop escape from her eyes for the first time since I had known her. And the pain resurfaces into my heart again with such a force that I'm certain that I would explode. My heart was already dying with pain, and so was Love. She asked me to let my pain ebb away, but the more I try, the more she squirms and writhes in pain. I know that I must break out from the bounds somehow, but exactly how was I to do it was beyond me._

 _And just like that, I close my eyes. If saving Love meant trying to bear all the pain that the realm could offer, I was ready to do that. I was ready to accept my fate. If the option was between Love and myself, I'd rather be the one to die. And I would do so happily. I would not stand bound to chains and see her breathe her last in front of my eyes. No, I would never let that happen._

 _What happened to me the next moment is something no mortal man can describe, for there is no way to describe what happened. It was as though someone had thrown me into an endless abyss of pain, where there was no beginning nor end. Just me; just pain. I don't know whether we were infused together, so were meant to survive as separate strands, but never in my life have I ever felt this way. Every nano-second meant an infusion of excruciating pain that was seamless to measure, until death would have ultimate felt easier. Yes, it would have been easier._

 _The moment my eyes open, I realize that the bounds of my limbs had fallen off, and I crash upon the floor, my knees too weak to hold me any longer. I can see blood around everywhere, but my eyes are only upon Love, who is barely breathing as she's fallen upon the ground, staring at me semi-conscious. I pull her into my lap and hold her hand within mine, while she lets her free hand find my cheek slowly._

 _"Save me... please..." she croaks out breathlessly as she strokes my cheek lightly, her eyes already beginning to close._

 _"How?" I ask her weakly as I find my own world dissolving around me, the only essence keeping me attached to it being Love's hand._

 _"You must let your pain ebb away..." she wheezes out slowly as her eyes shut, and her head falls limply to her other side. I can only stare at her horrified for a moment before the black in my world begins to overpower my senses, while I distinctly feel my head fall upon something. I stare faintly at the crimson sky above me as the bloody rain only grows stronger, until I shut my eyes and let my pain ebb away, along with my own self._

 _I feel my eyes open once again and accustom itself to the darkness around me until I realize that I'm back into my room. Alone. Maa and Baba have left for the Vaishnao Devi Temple to pray for my health, leaving me alone under the care of Mota Babuji and Falguni Maa for the first time in three months. It's been two days. Mota Babuji and Falguni Maa take care of me more than even Ishaani and Disha and keep in mind all of my needs and wants. How can I ever repay them if I only keep adding on to their burdens always?_

 _Right now, I turn my head around only for my eyes to fall upon the empty canvas of paper that still remained erect upon the stand. It was what Falguni Maa had gifted me for Holi - a symbolism to start filling my life with colours again._ _How could I ever find colour in my life when Love was no more? She was the person who knew me and understood me the most. She was the person who took care of me and held the answers to all of my questions. She was the person who made my pain lesser, who made me feel welcome and whole. She was the one who loved me the most. And what had I given her in return?_

 _P_ _ain? Suffering? Death?_

 _I cannot take it anymore. I cannot live like this anymore. I'm tired of aching like this, I'm tired of hurting like this. I want to be freed of the pain, I want to be freed of everything. How can the world still continue when Love was no more? How could nobody feel the pain that I did, the way I felt suffocated and choked with my own self? I was the reason of her death; I was the one who snuffed out the life from her. I was the one who robbed her off her essence, her life, her spark... everything._

 _I wish I could cease to be._

* * *

Ranveer threw the pen away from his hand as the nib broke, while he cast his dairy aside brutally. He stared at the window for two whole minutes, the dead silence of the room deafening him until he could take it no longer.

He shut his eyes, trying to somehow magically try to throw himself out from the bed. He needed to bleed. He needed to do it at any cost. But no matter how much he tried, his legs remained as resolute as ever. He tried to work his abdomen muscles to drag himself out from bed, but the only thing it resulted in was the upper part of his body falling clumsily off the bed. In the whole month, he had regained his motor functions from the point of injury up till his abdomen, with the sole exception of his legs.

Ranveer heaved in huge gulps of air and tried to steady his breathing. The nurse now no longer stayed for his care since he had recovered, and he did not want to do anything that would cause anyone more pain. He just wanted to free himself off the pain. Lifting his head up again, his eyes fell upon the buzzer that was at the end of the bedstand, something that Harshad had given him in case he ever needed anything or any help.

Ranveer knew that as much as he didn't want to awaken anyone, he would have no option. He tried to reach out for the buzzer that was again too far from his grasp, yelling at the top of his voice as he let his pent-up frustration get loose. He did not care whether the house awoke with his voice. He did not care if the world awoke with his voice. He needed to rid himself of the pain. He needed to bleed.

And even before his fingers could touch the buzzer, he felt his legs fall over his head in a bad somersault, hitting the ground hardly. He yelled in pain as the ground felt too hard for his weakened back, while tears began to escape his eyes now. Wiping them away angrily, he propped himself up and pulled the canvas stand down with a crash, the empty sheets falling alongside.

Grabbing the sheets, he spread it across the floor while he managed to get his hands upon the colours that were luckily within his reach inside the bedside drawer. Taking alongside the brushes, palette and the jar of water, Ranveer set them all beside him and stared at the blank canvas, a rage like he had never known suddenly possessing him. Until he felt the surge of helplessness creep into his veins and the urge to bleed out again.

What he did for the next few hours was only a blur of colours and tears for him. He did not know why he was doing what he did, but he followed his instinct nonetheless. The canvas found the strokes of the paintbrush and his fingers alike, along with the colours that bleed out a story of it's own along with his tears, until his hands ached to stop. But he couldn't. He had to let the pain ebb away, for there was no stoping once he had begun now. Instinct told him that maybe it was not too late, maybe he could find Love again if he simply did what she told him.

But somehow, as he threw colour after colour and stroke after stroke, the pain didn't lessen. It only felt more acute, until he felt like the only thing left to do was to actually explode and have his blood splattered across his work to complete the process. And just like that, he felt his body succumb to the tiredness his heart felt. He found himself slumping across the side of the cot awkwardly while shutting his eyes, hoping that for once somebody would take away all of his pain just like he took away Love's.

And before he could think anything further, he felt a gentle pair of hand pull him and envelop him into a warm embrace. It did not take him two seconds to recognize the usual fruity smell that he associated with Ishaani, or the way she stroked his head. And for the first time in three months, he let himself break down into her arms completely. He howled into her arms like a wounded animal as he freely tore upon his heart in front of her, while she sat silently by his side, encompassing his pain. He had broken through the bonds of his own iron prison, he had let his guard down.

He did not know for how long he remained in Ishaani's arms that way, nor did he realize that she had been crying quietly with him as well. All that he could do was cry and seek solace in her arms and let his heart bleed away the pain that he had contained for so long. Ishaani only kept stroking his head and rubbing his back as he now fell limply into her arms, tired and exhausted.

He was done trying to battle the pain of a lifetime.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos!** **:D :D**


	42. Epistle 36

**Epistle 36: Colours of Life, Love and Death**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

"Shhh... it's okay... it's okay... I'm here... I'm here..." was the only mantra that Ishaani stuck on to the moment Ranveer fell limp in her arms, his wails now reduced to whimpers.

After an indefinite amount of time when she felt safe enough to separate him from her, she gently pushed him away, her grip on his arms never faltering. Ranveer stared at her silently, his eyes searching her own ones greedily for the first sign of Ishaani wanting to leave the room. She expressed no such desire. She cupped his cheek and wiped away the tears from his face with the sleeve of her night-suit, while he sat silently, his hands lying idly upon his lap.

Ruffling his hair slowly, she let her eyes now scan the room for the first time she entered it that night and an audible gasp escaped her lips. Apart from the mess of colours, brushes and the wooden stand around, her eyes fell upon what Ranveer had done across the canvas and she could not believe her eyes. The only thing that she managed to express was the word 'whoa'.

Getting up quickly just as Ranveer made to protest, she quickly walked towards the switchboard and turned on the lights of the room, and Ranveer groaned softly, the harsh lights rendering them both blind for a few moments. But when they opened their eyes again, both of them stared at each other, astonished. For what lay before them wasn't just a mass of colours huddled and thrown ruthlessly upon each other.

Ishaani walked ahead and saw the two convas papers before her - one completely spattered with yellow, orange, red and black in an abstract painting that had a painful beauty about it. But what caught Ishaani's eye was the painting that lay adjacent to the first one. It was a masterpiece of a young girl. But not just any girl.

It was a painting of Ishaani.

The canvas contained the shades of red, orange and yellow in the background just like the previous one, but this time Ishaani's black, wavy hair captured the focus of the painting, her green dress dazzling against something blue in the distance. When she viewed the picture closely, she realized that the picture depicted her sitting upon the grainy sand of the beach at sunset. Ranveer stared at Ishaani disbelievingly, muttering furiously to himself.

"Oh God... what did I do... what have I done... how did this happen..."

But Ishaani had eyes only for the painting, and even before Ranveer could come up with sufficient words, Ishaani threw herself upon him and hugged him so tightly that Ranveer was certain that she had crushed his bones.

"Ranveer, this is beautiful! I didn't know that you could paint so magnificently."

"I didn't know that I couldn't paint as well..."

"Well, well, what else is to be expected from Mr. Prefect Perfect! Now add painting to your list of conquests as well."

And before she could say anything further, Ranveer laughed softly - for the first time in three months. It wasn't half his hearty-self, but he laughed for the first time in three months. And along with it, he gave Ishaani a smile. Just there - his smile. His smile that could lighten up her world without even trying. His smile that gave her the hope for the first time in three months that maybe all was not lost. His smile that gave her the hope that there was a battle to be fought ahead, but victory was no longer an impossible dream.

His smile, that made her believe that her Ranveer was still alive, albeit maimed.

She smiled and cupped his cheek as she stood up and collected all of the bottles of paint, putting them all back into the box that lay forlorn a little distance away from the sheets. Collecting the sheets and listing the wooden stick again, she set everything back into order except for the two paintings that remained there freshly painted by Ranveer. Ishaani stared at the abstract painting for several more minutes that reminded her of somthing that she had just escaped, but chose to say nothing.

She quickly exited the room and returned back two minutes later with a basin of soap water in her hands, while Ranveer stared at her bewildered. She set the basin upon the floor and took Ranveer's hands and immersed them in the water, Ranveer instantly shutting his eyes at the cool sensation of the water. Washing away his hands neatly, Ishaani took them out and wiped his hands clean, before discarding the basin away.

Sitting down at par with Ranveer once again, she out his arm around her shoulder and hoisted him up awkwardly, his body dangling upon hers like a puppet without strings. She gently laid him across the bed and adjusted his legs properly, before pulling the blanket over him. She smiled at him as she took his hands into her own, while he contended himself with staring at her curiously.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you... came to see wheth-whether you were alright," she whispered back to him, somehow not meeting his gaze anymore.

"At three in the morning?" he asked, his tone sardonic. The smile left Ishaani's face and brought upon instead a deep worry. Ranveer didn't fail to notice that she was shaking slightly.

"Why is it so surprising?" she retorted half-heartedly, and Ranveer instantly noticed that she now looked highly disturbed.

"What's happened? You look pale," I remark, and she shakes her head resolutely, holding her hand within his own.

"I'm fine, really. It's just... these three months have not just been hard upon you, you know. It's been hard upon all of us. And just now..." she trailed off abruptly, her voice ending with a sniff now.

"Ishaani, look at me," he said gently, but all Ishaani did was play with his fingers, her eyes resolutely stuck over them. She could not help but notice that it was the first time in three months where she had heard the love in his voice that she had been aching to feel. Yet the turmoil her heart was battling couldn't wouldn't let her acknowledge the fact.

Ranveer pushed away the hair from her face and noticed that she had begun to cry, her tears glistening in the light of the moon that now streamed effortlessly into the room. "Why won't you meet eyes with me?"

His name was all she could whisper in answer before she shook her head vehemently, her tresses of hair obscuring her face from him once again.

"Ishaani, look at me. What is it?" asked Ranveer, now genuinely worried as he pushed himself up and cupped her cheek within his palms. He felt his heart skip a beat when several tears fell upon them at once, everything else instantly obliterated from his mind. She cried for a few minutes without speaking another word, throwing her arms around his shoulder and holding on to him like there was no tomorrow, as though the moment she would let his go, he would cease to exist.

"Promise me that you'll never save my life again," she pleads frantically, her face now buried into Ranveer's embrace.

"Ishaani, what are you talking about?" he asked in return, unable to keep the worry and panic out from his voice.

"Please promise me," she repeats once again with the same desperation in the tone. A long, bewildered silence continued before Ranveer began unsurely.

"Ishaani, how can I-"

"Do it! Promise me now!" cut Ishaani through hysterically, finally breaking from the hug and staring him dead in the eye. Ranveer noticed that her face had gone red.

"Alright fine, I promise that I'll never try to save your life again," he said half-heartedly, but Ishaani noticed that he had crossed his fingers.

"Without the cross-fingers, Ranveer," she says outrageously, while he gave her a grudging look.

"I promise that I'll never try to save your life again. Now will you tell me what's going on?" he asks, the frustration evident in his voice. Things hadn't gone back to the wya they used to be; they had just started getting a little better. The cold was still there - the only difference was that it wasn't as icy as before. Ishaani gave him a watery smile before her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Did... did you just prop yourself up?" she asked, astonishment and a sparkle of the wildest happiness evident in her eyes.

"No, I..." was all Ranveer managed to speak before his own eyes widened, and he looked at himself disbelievingly. "Wait, did I... but I- I couldn't do that... then how did I..."

"Oh my God!" was all Ishaani said before they hugged each other again, both of them crying upon each other's shoulders once again. Both of them could not still decide whether it was from the pain they had fought together or the tiny ray of happiness they had found in that moment. But they knew that this moment had changed their life once again.

Separating from the hug once again, both of them wiped away each other's tears before Ishaani did something that she had never done before - she kissed him on his forehead and smiled, while Ranveer closed his eyes. And for the first time in those four years, he had succumbed to the human flaw of love. He sat still as he let the small moment pass between them, his mind suddenly blank. It was as though all his pain had been wiped away to leave behind a clean slate. Devoid of any emotion, except the one of love.

Love.

He opened his eyes to see Ishaani smiling at him softly, and he returned her smile with one of his own this time. She stared at him silently, while he now contemplated whether it was time to tell Ishaani about Love and how exactly was he to explain it out to her. He did not realize when the room disappeared from his sight and returned back again, but it was only when Ishaani cupped his cheek once again did he snap out from his thoughts. She gave him a blazing look and spoke something unexpected, and to Ranveer's complete astonishment.

"Tell me whatever you have to. I'm all ears."

* * *

 _ **4**_ _ **th April, 2001:**_

 _Love._

 _That's who Ranveer told me all about. Told me how she's been a part of his life and how she's been helping him cope with everything that was happening with him. He tells me how he met Love four years ago in his dreams back during the time he had been a part of the ragging incident and how she had helped him return back to normalcy in spite of her intimidating and eccentric behavior at times._

 _A lot of things make sense to me; a lot still doesn't. But I know how much this confession had made Ranveer fall at peace. I could see the way his eyes constantly searched my own ones frantically as though expecting me to run away, but when I sat resolutely and gave his narration serious thought, he knew that I wasn't taking it as a joke._

 _I so longed to tell him what really brought me to his room tonight, I so longed to tell him the truth. But I couldn't. How could I burden him with something so mundane as a nightmare when he had been fighting down so much? Had I told him what had been gnawing and tugging at my heart in that moment, he would have made all of my pain his own. And I simply couldn't have that. Not when he had been given hope at long last._

 _After having been told about Love, the two of us let the still quality of the night envelop us into its own realm of tranquility before I remembered that I had to tell Maa and Papa about it. Before Ranveer even had the time to react, I quickly pressed the buzzer beside his head, hoping that they could make their way to the room quick enough._

 _And thankfully enough, they did. Maa and Papa looked at me, puzzled, when I told them that Ranveer had managed to prop himself up on their own. They could have been more jubilant as Papa sat beside Ranveer and began asking him a string of questions that the doctor had given him to ask Ranveer if he showed any sign of improvement like this. Maa brought Ranveer a glass of water, before simply pulling me into her arms._

 _I was so certain that Maa and Papa would scold me for being awake so late in the night, that too with Ranveer, but somehow they never seemed to have taken this into consideration at all. Maybe they were simply relieved at the signs of life that Ranveer showed. Maybe they knew that this was to happen some day. Ranveer let both Maa and Papa hug him while he reciprocated genuinely for the first time in three months with a smile. His smile still has quite some way to go till it gets back to its original self, but for now, this was my haven._

 _I show Maa and Papa the paintings that Ranveer had created tonight, and both of them share a look between themselves. Apparently, they understand a little more than I do. Maybe that's what the doctor told them that Ranveer required to do - emote. But even through this look of understanding, I could see that they were genuinely blown away. I won't blame them - Ranveer has created two beauties._

 _Before the three of us could leave the room, Ranveer simply calls us back and tells us two things - thank you and sorry. Thank you for doing so much for him and for treating him like a dear. And sorry for being so difficult and tiresome to bear with. And I notice that for the first time, he doesn't mention anything about being a servant and being unworthy of it. And I know why - he just needed to feel loved, to know that he could trust. The pain was his to deal, but all he needed was for us to stand with him like a pillar, knowing that we would hold him whenever he stumbled._

 _He only needed the colours of love in his life, not death. As to me, I need to find a way to overcome this latest addition of burdens that has fallen upon my shoulder - this unaccounted for nightmare._

* * *

Ishaani paused, letting the pen down for the first time since she began to write. She turned over to the previous page and read through what her singular nightmare contained for the umpteenth time since its first appearance four years ago. Her nightmare always remained the same; never changing even in the slightest of detail. They always appeared in phases - a couple of days before they completely stopped for months, until they returned and then stopped again.

By know, she knew the details of it by heart, but what disturbed her was its unpleasnat reappearance after two whole months. Trying to make sense of why she was seeing what she was, or any hidden clue that may have escaped her eyes.

* * *

 _Today must have been the most abysmal day that I've had since the past three months. If I thought that things couldn't get any worse, I was sorely mistaken. Its been two days since Kaka and Kaki left for Jammu, and Ranveer is as resolutely mute as ever. I don't know what's gotten into him - he only keeps staring at the blank walls as though hoping that they will consume him entirely._

 _Maa and Papa are worried for him now. They say that if he continues this behaviour for another day or two, they are going to take him to a psychiatrist. There's never been this much pressure upon me from both sides before, and its practically suffocating me now._ _Perhaps it was this combination that brought back my nightmare tonight, for I awoke, cold with sweat, sobbing brokenly._

 _I was back into the mysterious mist again and I was desolate. My parents were dead and with them all the strength and wisdom of the world. Nowhere in the world was there anyone to turn to, anyone to rely upon. And something terrifying was pursuing me and I was running, running till my heart was bursting, running in a thick swimming fog, crying out, blindly seeking that nameless, unknown haven of safety that was somewhere in the mist about me._

 _And just like that, I stop. The mist starts clearing away and I find myself standing in an alleyway, with three masked people running behind me. In am no longer thirteen, but instead am in my late-twenties. I try fighting them off, and am successful to a certain extent until I'm thrown upon the ground ruthlessly, one of them having a gun pointed at me._

 _I get upon my feet slowly, my eyes never once wavering away from the gun that could very well be the thing that kills me. And just like that, out of nowhere, somebody comes in between the gun and myself and I hear the gun go off at the same time, the blood splattering across my face as well. I feel something hit my shoulder a moment, but it can wait. For I need to see the person who saved my life._

 _As though my thoughts were heard aloud, the person in question turns around and I let out a cry of shock. Just like me, he is no longer fourteen, but is as old as me. Even before I can say anything, he crumbles to his knees as the softest of gasps escape his lips, his eyes already half-shut. I fall upon my knees as I see his lips quivering with pain, and take his head into my lap just as he's about to hit the ground. There's no one in the alley anymore. Just the two of us._

 _He looks at me gently, his eyes just as soft as they always were while his bloody hand finds its way upon my cheek. I put my hand upon his bleeding chest even though I can see how quickly his shirt seemed to be soaking all that blood. I cry unabashedly as I can see the pain flick across his face every few seconds, but all he tries to do is wipe my tears away._

 _"Thank you..." is all he manages to say before he shuts his eyes for one final time, a thin stream of blood now escaping his lips. I can only stare at him horrified before I find myself falling upon his chest, with only one name escaping my lips - Ranveer._

* * *

Ishaani turned the page across angrily, mentally slapping herself for even having dreamt of something so brutal and evil. But somehow, even as her eyes landed upon the Love's name, something flit across her mind momentarily. Only to be lost a moment later. Glaring at the page where she had left writing, she picked up the pen and yawned simultaneously just as the clock struck four. She shut the book after ending her narration with only one question.

* * *

 _Tonight, Ranveer saw Love die, and I saw him die. What was I supposed to make of it all?_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	43. Epistle 37

**Epistle 37: The Fight for Survival**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _5th May, 2001:_**

 _The fight for survival is still on. And as every days closes into the opening of another, I can see victory getting closer as well. Yes... victory is there. That is certain. How much longer would I have to persevere for it, I do not know, but I'm going to see this through the end. Gone are the days where I had nearly accepted defeat against life's harsh realities. No. I will not back down. I refuse to lose; I will fight life head on._

 _Because I remember the sacrifices my parents have made for me day and night so that I could become a capable man one day. I remember the promise that I made my mother while parting from her that I would be my father's pillar of support. I remember the faith that Mota Babuji has upon me and the countless number of times that he's said that my destiny had great things written for me. I remember Ishaani's silent support all through these fours years; through thick and thin. 'I'm in it for the long haul' is what she said this was._

 _And because I remember, I cannot back down at any cost._ _I owe that to Love, who hasn't returned back to me till now, even though its been a month._ _Because I remember, I know that I have to fight this through with every ounce of will and power combined that I possess. I am a fighter; I've always been one. I've never known what it was to lose because I never strived to lose. And I won't. Not when so much is at stake; not when so many expectations are riding upon me._

 _My physiotherapy sessions are going as smoothly as I can expect them to go. After two months of unresponsive therapy, I'd finally made my first breakthrough when my abdominal muscles began showing movement. Exercises and medication combined helped me regain complete control over them by a fortnight. But the real milestone was when I managed to prop myself up a month ago._

 _The physiotherapist said that I'd begun regaining back my motor functions in the pelvic area as well, which meant that recovery could only be positive from now on. She said that the day wasn't far when I would finally be able to stand upon my two feet, devoid of a wheelchair, but may be with need of crutches. It didn't seem like such a bad deal for me. Not when I'd lived three months believing that I could never use my feet again._

 _Maybe it is this fact alone that pushed me back to the threshold of living. Hope is a very curious thing - it can even spark the dead alive. And that's what it did to me. Never have I been this passionate about life, about winning back what was taken away from me, about making sure to life it to the fullest. There have never been second thoughts in my mind that I was given this third life back because I had a lot to conquer. A lot to live. And since this one month, there has been no stopping me._

 _Ishaani still takes me to the beach daily, but there is no bitter silence between us now. There is only warmth and acceptance that washes up our feet and slithers through our toes in a bewitching sense of being alive. And all I can do is keep curling my toes so that I can hold on to this sensation for as long as life takes me, never to forget what I'd lost, never to forget the cost I had to pay to regain._

 _Everybody in the family have been warm and loving to me, the other kids of the house spending more time with me, while Sharman and Devarsh sent me weekly letters from their boarding school._ _Baa still continues to give me the care of traditional medicine and even though her mindset about servants hasn't changed even in the slightest, she confessed to me last week that she would always be indebted to me for saving Mota Babuji's life. I don't know how far or how tranquil are things going to be in the future, but I learnt my lesson. Seize the day and live it to the fullest._

 _Maa and Baba pamper me throughout the day, giving in to anything and everything I want. It only makes me realize how much I had frightened them with my lifelessness, and its a lesson I have learnt. I will never do that to them again, and its only reminded me of why we came to Mumbai in the first place and what I need to achieve._

 _With this, it also reminded me of what lay ahead - the man I sought to become. And in this one month, I have only been researching and reading about the shares and the stock markets, not just of India, but of other countries as well. Ishaani has been borrowing heaps and heaps of books for me that can help me learn more, that can help me inch closer and closer towards what I now saw to be as my true ambition in life (apart from publishing a novel, ofcourse!) - to make a name in the stock markets._

 _And today, my skill and instinct has been tested for the first time since I made up my mind about it. Mota Babuji came to visit me in the morning when Ishaani and I were discussing about our upcoming results next week. Our supreme predictions about who would top in my year and whether I was still in the running for becoming Head Boy came to a halt when Mota Babuji asked to have a private word with me, looking slightly embarassed for breaking our conversation mid-way._

 _Ishaani didn't protest much but left the room with a wink, her way of saying that she would be around, snooping. I shake my head at her, flustered, but nod at her nonetheless with a smile of my own. Out of the corner of my eyes, I notice Mota Babuji staring at me lovingly before he took a seat on my cot where I now sat propped partially against the wall, a seat just vacated my Ishaani minutes ago._

 _Mota Babuji ruffles my hair lovingly before asking me gently._

 _"How are you feeling now, Ranveer?"_

 _"Much, much better," I reply, feeling suddenly anxious as to what Mota Babuji needed to talk to me about._

 _"Are you doing your exercises properly?" he asks me seriously and I nod my head solemnly, not missing the concern in his eyes. He satisfies himself with a 'good', before I cannot contain my curiosity any further._

 _"What happened, Mota Babuji? Is everything alright?" I ask him worriedly, my mind running through several things that could be worrying him._

 _"Yes," he tells me with a small smile. "I came here to tell you thank you," he says sheepishly, and I shake my head in exasperation._

 _"Mota Babuji, if this is again about saving your life like you have been telling me every day-" I begin to pacify him but he cuts me._

 _"Well, if I even thank you for the rest of my life, it won't be enough. Not even remotely," he tells me, and I notice his eyes turn misty. I turn my eyes away unable to meet eyes with him._

 _"You've done much more than that for me, Mota Babuji. This might just be a small form of repayment," I tell him truthfully in return, and he smiles at he gently, his sage eyes seeking my own youthful ones._

 _"The cost you've had to pay is not worth it. Nobody's life is," he tells me seriously, but the two of us knows that it wouldn't change my perception of things._

 _"That's what you think," I tell him firmly, hoping that I wasn't being rude. Thankfully, I wasn't._

 _"That's what I believe, and one day you will understand," he tells him mysteriously, and I nod my head in respect. I barely have time to come up with anything to say before Mota Babuji continues once again, this time his voice serious. I identified this tone from somewhere before, but I couldn't remember where._

 _"That's not the only thing that I came to thank you about today," he tells me solemnly._

 _"There's more?" I ask him, my confusion now highly evident._

 _"Yes," he replies back, a courteous smile upon his aging features now. "Remember the Reliance shares that you helped me buy five months back?" he asks me, and I remember. It was a strict business tone. The fact that he considered our conversation and dealing from that professional only made my heart swell a little more with a happiness that felt so foreign to feel after so long._

 _"Yes, what about them?" I ask, trying to keep the nervous excitement out from my voice._

 _"Well, they've yielded me super profits. They're currently trading at 274," he informs me and I let out a low whistle. He smiles at the dumbstruck expression on my face and continues._ _"Yes, and that's got us some very good returns in terms of investment."_

 _"But I thought that you sold shares daily," I ask, suddenly remembering how Mota Babuji had told me that he sold shares daily._

 _"True that, but if we know that a company's shares may go higher in the future, we start buying more and more of them at a reasonable price," he explains and I nod my head in understanding. "The lowest price I've paid for the Reliance onces are 202.2, and the highest, 215.8, before they shot up by 5%," he lets me know further, while it takes me a few minutes to take in what my one advice taken by Mota Babuji had actually achieved._

 _I had to ask myself to come back to Earth and remain grounded. Pride was vain to feel at a fluke gone right, even though my instinct had been a logical one. However, I notice the slight depressing of the creases on Mota Babuji's forehead and I know that there was certainly more to it._

 _"But yo_ _u seem troubled," I say, more of a statement than a question. He nods seriously._

 _"Yes, because the matter of concern over here is of the same. The prices of the shares have hit roof high because of speculation, not fact," he confesses, and I give him a bewildered look._

 _"I don't understand," I admit to him, and he sighs._

 _"As the days are going by, more and more shares are being made available to the public, and seeing the share price rise every day, more and more probable investors seem to be buying up the shares. It works like a cycle, you see," he says uncertainly, wondering whether I would understand. I'd just read a piece in one of the books on unusual patterns of share trading and had come across this particular point. I nod my head in understanding, and pose my next question carefully._

 _"Who's seeling the shares?"_

 _"The Ambani's, ofcourse," he tells me, knowing that I'd understood the crux of the matter. It was no secret to him that I'd been taking an unusual interest in the working of the stock market in this one month. He continued once again, this time not bothering with explaining the technalities, knowing that I was well-read with it by now._

 _"It's no secret that even if they sell off 5,00,000 of their shares, they'd still only lose 1% of the control, and they own up to 72% ownership control in Reliance. They've been seeling out shares little by little and have been making it available to the investors, which in turn does the job of increasing the share price, generating profits," he explains, while I give him an impressed look._

 _"Oh my, that's quite a gimmick they've got there," I say stupidly, and he chuckles._

 _"Astounding, isn't it?" he says in return, while I flush dully. To avoid looking like a smiling idiot, I try to bring back the conversation to its solemn grounds._

 _"So what's the problem?" I ask him, now genuinely curious._

 _"The problem is that the bubble might burst any day. There is no doubt that the gas reserves are still out there, but Reliance Petroleum haven't made a hit yet. And in the rare case they issue a confirmed statement stating otherwise, the prices will crash devastatingly, and would be quite a shocker for us," he admits half-heartedly, and I can suddenly see what's disturbing him. The risk was way too high._

 _"How many shares do you own of Reliance?" I ask him after pondering over the matter for a good twenty minutes, during which all Mota Babuji did was stare at me with an unfathomable expression on his face._

 _"20,000 shares," he replies instantly and I continue, weighing my thoughts out carefully, thinking out every word and phrase before speaking._

 _"And you're wondering whether you should sell them all when things are at a peak or to keep them on for a little longer to juice more profits?" I ask, hoping that he wouldn't take it offensively. He didn't._

 _"Well, you've got me," he says as he raises his hands up in surrender, and I give him a broad smile._

 _"I think you should sell-" I begin, and in that split second I can see Mota Babuji's expressions drop. However, his face lifted up the next moment when I continued. "-2000 of them."_

 _"What have you got in mind?" he asks me, looking confused. I realize that my thoughts had flown way too ahead and I had to curb the speed of my idea to bring Mota Babuji up to speed, without losing him._

 _"You say that there are big investors in the market, but that doesn't mean that there aren't normal people looking for investments as well. I think releasing 2000 shares might have some effect," I start, worried that he may think that he had misjudged my instinct or my capability. However, he only looks at me curiously._

 _"You mean to say that if I sell 2000 shares, there might be a chance that the share prices do rise again, and that may very well accomodate for the opportunity cost that I've lost in terms of the profit that I could generated with the 2000 shares in the first place?" he asks in return, and I smile. He understood what I had in mind._

 _"Something like that, yes," I admit, and he gives me an intrigued look. I plough on confidently, even though I felt in that moment as though I might faint with worry or apprehension of blowing the whole thing. Nobody messed with the King of Dalal Street and you only had one chance to prove yourself. Goodness knows that after my accident, this has been the first time I've ever felt this inclined towards anything. I could not lose the chance to very well train under Mota Babuji doing something I love._

 _"You can periodically sell 2000 shares, say in a gap of 10 days each. That way you minimize any chances of loss by covering up the opportunity cost as well if the prices keep rising. If not, you're minimizing loss," I say, and he gives my idea great thought._

 _"That's a really long shot, son," he says after another gap of ten minutes, and I feel a brick drop in my stomach. Dread, however, still hadn't entered my heart yet._

 _"I know it's stupid, but I don't see any other way here," I tell him honestly, knowing that the dilemma had he had in mind had only one solution to it to would appeal to him. Unfortunately, it was a reckless gamble too. He gives my proposition more thought._

 _"Okay, supposing that I do accept your advice and do so. What if the markets plummet?" he asks me, but this time not as a businessman seeking advice. It was a pro testing the capacity of a beginner._

 _"Then I don't think that you would be left with much choice. You've have to sell half of your shares to minimize losses. You've bought the shares at an average of 209 if I remember correctly. I think that even if the share price plummets by 20%, you may still have time to recover or scrape off minimum profits," I reply carefully, weighing my thoughts with great care._

 _"And what about the other 9000 that I'd be left with?" he asks again, his eyes now boring into mine with a newfound interest._

 _"That'd be your reserve," I reply smartly. "There's always chances that they might make a hit somewhere, automatically giving it an upward push. I don't think that it would be wise to ever sell of all the shares of a company like Reliance Petroleum, where anything is possible," I speak quickly and regret my words instantly. One must never be so blatant about their opinions with pros, not when they were beginners._

 _"That's going to be one hell of a risk, you know. Forgive me for my language, but that's really risky," he tells me solemnly, and suddenly a recklessness like never before overtakes my instinct._

 _"Didn't you always say that the stock market is a gamble?" I ask him imprudently, and honestly, I could only be grateful that I wasn't whipped for my audacity. Somehow, it seemed to rub on effect on Mota Babuji whatsoever. If anything, he seems to look at me with a newfound admiration._

 _"Provided you know what are the stakes," he tells me wisely. "If this investment goes wrong and I don't even manage to regain the complete principal amount, its going to be a 40 lakh investment going to the drain. You know what this could do to the credibility of our company as well," he tells me with a hint of a warning in his tone, but somehow my confidence in my idea doesn't seem to waver even in the slightest._

 _"I do," I accept and he smiles at me enigmatically. I add on another statement as another instinct overcame me. "And besides, you needn't do like I say. I'm still the same ninth standard boy that I was five months ago," I say with a sheepish look on my face, suddenly humbled at the thought that Mota Babuji considered me that capable and trustworthy enough to share his business with me._

 _Mota Babuji gives me a deep look, before sighing and speaking with a conviction that startled me._

 _"A ninth standard boy with an exceptional understanding of numbers," he says, meeting my eyes fully once again along with a strange fire in them. He smiles and hugs me before leaving the room, leaving me reeling from the weight of that statement._

 _Deja vu hit me in an uncanny resemblance_ _in that moment_ _._

 _-x-_

 _Ishaani returned back minutes after Mota Babuji left the room, a sly smile on her face. It went without even the slightest of doubt that she had overheard the entire conversation. She came and slid back to the same position that she occupied before she was made to leave the room. She took my hand in her own and spoke happily._

 _"I see that Papa has been taking advice from you again."_

 _"I don't think he will take so this time. I was way out of line," I tell her, all my apprehensions and worries suddenly returning back._

 _"Don't be too surprised if he does take your advice. The cracked heads are always the ones with the genius," she tells me cockily, and I stick my tongue out to her along with pulling her pigtails. She scowled irritably and I contended myself with a 'ha_ _ha'._

 _"How's the leg?" she asks me as she notices me fidget with my toes uncomfortably. I do that when I'm nervous about something._

 _"Good... atleast I can move my toes and give a slight push upon my lower legs," I tell her satisfactorily, and she smiles._

 _"Didn't I tell you that things would be alright eventually?" she tells me and she strokes my cheek now, and I smile at the warm touch of her fingers._

 _"The wait isn't always this fruitful," I admit to her silently, and she suddenly gives me a deep look, not unlike the one Mota Babuji had given me a few minutes ago._

 _"Its good to see that you are finally fighting," she says, the love in her voice overpowering all my senses as it spread across my heart like a balm that was always welcome._

 _"I don't have a choice," I tell her as I shut my eyes, a tear escaping my eye. I don't know why, but it does. She smiles and gives me a hug, and I take in the scent of her hair as a reciprocate awkwardly, my legs still a barrier. But I knew that I would break through this barrier someday. I had to._

 _Because it was my fight for survival._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	44. Epistle 38

**Epistle 38: Some Things Are Best Kept Secret**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _14th May, 2001:_**

 _And the results are finally here!_

 _I managed to score a 91% in my exams, topping my class ofcourse! God, Maa and Papa are so happy with me, I even got a gift for getting such good marks. It's a ring, but I'm not too comfortable with rings, so I prefer sticking on to the pendant that Papa gifted me for my birthday this year. I wear it around all the time, like you know, so one accessory is enough. Two is a burden._

 _Okay enough with me, I know you must be wondering about Ranveer's marks. Well, he scored a 72.7%. Obviously not amongst the rankers, distinction far left aside. He isn't even remotely happy about it, but his teachers are more than so. They constantly kept telling him how he was a fighter and how he was a man of element to do the impossible when he had just met with such an unfortunate accident._

 _Ranveer didn't take the flattery too light but he kept silent anyway. It wasn't as though he could do anything about it too. But what must the idiot try to do the moment we get back home? Try this ridiculous madness of trying to prop himself up off his feet. He's been trying this for a week now, and honestly it's driving me insane! I don't know why he's gotten so twitchy all of a sudden! And it's not even doing him any good._

 _You know that he's partly regaining the motor functions in his feet finally, but not so much to still be able to stand upon his own two feet completely, if not at all. But he's just getting more and more insistent and brash. Sometimes, he calls Kaka and Kaki to try and make him stand up, but his legs won't budge from the wheelchair; sometimes it's me supposed to push him off the wheelchair and see whether he can stand upon his feet. The only two times when he barely even got half-way through it were also the times where he fainted within moments, and it took good panic among all of us to fetch the doctor._

 _The physiotherapist has warned him off four time now that if he keeps acting like an idiot, he might do more damage than harm. He's been giving his nerves abnormal amount of strain and it's why he faints when he tries. But no, everyone in the world is an idiot except him, so why should he listen to anyone? She's told us that the next time he faints, we are just to throw ice-cold water upon his face and his receptors will bring him back to consciousness. Serves that idiot right._

 _And he wanted to do it this afternoon again. I wish Papa had let me carry out my threat of slapping him today because he's acting like a first-class dunce. God knows how he can use so much of his brains in academics and shares when he honestly lacks the simple approach of common sense. Foolish fellow! If anything, he looks more possessed to do it now. God, give him some brains!_

 _Oh shoot, it's already 3:30! I need to take Ranveer to the park today, for victories do need to be celebrated. I'll get back to you either tonight or tomorrow morning and continue my discussion with you!_

 _-x-_

 _Argh! When will the nightmare leave me? When will it?!_

 _It's sickening to say the least. I was so relieved this whole month when I did not have that... that ghastly nightmare at all! I was so relieved! I thought that I had earned the peace of a few months, but noooooooo... nothing ever just has to go off smoothly. And must the dream be so always studded with blood! Argh, it making me..._

 _-x-_

 _Sorry I had to leave so abruptly. I... well... threw up._

 _-x-_

 _Okay, that's it! Enough of this nonsense! I will figure out once and for all what's the whole thing with my dreams. If I could break apart components from Ranveer's dreams and give them meaning (something we both mutually agree upon), I don't see why I can't solve the riddle behind my own barbaric ones. Wait... let me see if something from his dreams help me solve out from my own._

* * *

Ishaani removed a sheaf of paper from the drawer beside her and read through the assumptions and facts she had jotted down about Ranveer's dreams. Ranveer may have always scolded her for her haphazard approach towards her things, but where order and method was needed, she could even beat him.

* * *

 ** _Certain facts:_**

 _1\. Situations and places change depending upon frame of mind_

 _a) Blank room - Emotionless_

 _b) L_ _ake – Happy, Calm, Tranquil (?)_

 _c) Cliffside – Reckless, Happy, Euphoric, High_

 _d) Snow – Cold, Detached, Aloof_

 _e) Bitter-cold water – Afraid, Paranoid_

 _f) Mountain-side (with a bloody sky and stormy cloud) - Pain_

 _2\. Change in scenes depict current frame-work of emotions_

 _3\. Love is a segment of Ranveer's thoughts (emotion, perhaps?)_

 _4\. Love's attire changes according to situation_

 _5\. Love's reception to Ranveer changes according to the situation_

 _6\. Bonds have only been let off during extreme emotions (euphoria and pain)_

 _7\. The dreams stop occuring when either he or Love die (both cases seen)_

 _8\. Love can read Ranveer's thoughts easily and can track his thought process_

 _9\. She has an exceptional influence upon him_

 _10\. Love is of a ethereal beauty (as Ranveer puts it in his own words)_

 _11\. Love has no face, but something is developing along as the dreams progress. He seems to be able to have a better picture of Love now than he had four years ago._

 _-x-_

 ** _Unresolved facts:_**

 _Relationship between Ranveer's dream and mine - ?_

 _Love's entity - ?_

 _Reason for dreams - ?_

 _Timing of dreams - ? (May or may not be psychological impact of near-fatal incidents; a) hazing, b) factory accident. Timings match)_

 _Significance of dreams - ?_

 _Significance of bonds - ? (Negative emotions, perhaps?)_

 _Reason for being clothed/naked - ?_

 _Burden on shoulders (as felt constantly in the first set of dreams four years back) - ?_

 _-x-_

 ** _Questions:_**

 _Why doesn't Love have a face?_

 _Why doesn't Ranveer remember seeing Love in his last dream?_

 _Is Love really dead?_

 _Why is Love so dangerous at times?_

 _Why is she so mysterious?_

 _Why does she have an irregular pattern in her behaviour?_

 _Does her behaviour reflect Ranveer's?_

 _What were the secrets she vowed that Ranveer would realise with time?_

 _Why does only Love appear in his dreams?_

 _Who is Love?_

* * *

Ishaani trailed her finger through all the questions and let out a displeased growl. She wasn't used to not having the answers to her questions. That was one thing she never settled for. There was absolutely nothing in Ranveer's dreams that could even remotely help her out in solving the puzzle of her own maddening ones. It wouldn't suffice; it simply wouldn't. She needed to know what her dreams meant, where they meant to lead her. Her dreams were of a very unusual kind, and even in the haze of fright and disgust, details stood out.

She shook her head and removed another adjoint sheaf of paper that now contained the points in particular that had marked an impression upon her from her own dreams, trying to figure out whether there was anything new that she could derive from it.

* * *

 _I walk through the rush of a mysterious mist that does not allow me to see ahead for miles. I'm desolate, the mist constantly pressing upon me from all angles, a strange dread spreading in my chest. I have to get away from it, I need to get away from it! My parents are dead and with them all the strength and wisdom of the world. Nowhere in the world is there anyone to turn to, anyone to rely upon. And something terrifying is suddenly pursuing me and I am now running, running till my heart feels like it will burst; running in a thick swimming fog, crying out, blindly seeking that nameless, unknown haven of safety that is somewhere in the mist about me._

 _And just like that, I stop. The mist starts clearing away and I find myself standing in an alleyway with three masked people running behind me. I am in my late-twenties and there's something different about me. Something... strange, lifeless. I cannot put my finger upon what it is, but I know that I am right. I try fending them off, kicks to torsos and hammerlocks into the brick walls as and when the need for them arises, and am successful to a certain extent. Until I'm thrown upon the ground ruthlessly, one of them having a gun pointed at me._

 _I get upon my feet slowly, my eyes never once wavering away from the gun that could very well be the last thing I ever laid eyes upon. And just like that, out of nowhere, somebody comes in between the gun and myself and I hear the gun go off at the same time. The blood splatters across my face sickeningly as my heart pounds against my chest violently at the sudden explosion of sound, tremors occuring through the soundless night, reverberating through my soul as well. I feel something hit my shoulder a moment, and I realize that its the same bullet. It had gone through the man before me and caught me in the shoulder, the impact greatly lessened by the intervention of this human barrier._

 _But it can wait. I need to see the person who saved my life._

 _As though my thoughts are heard aloud, the person in question turns around shakily, his legs tangling within themselves, and I let out a cry of shock, the scream of horror never leaving my lips. Just like me, he is in his late-twenties but he, too, feels much different. There is something entirely lifeless, broken about the two of us._

 _Even before I can say or do anything, he crumbles to his knees as the softest of gasps escape his trembling lips, his eyes already half-shut as the whites are only visible to me. I fall upon my knees roughly as I see his lips quivering with pain, and take his head into my lap just as he's about to hit the ground. There's no one in the alley anymore. Just the two of us._

 _He looks at me gently, his eyes just as soft as they always are while his bloody hand finds its way upon my cheek, caressing it softly. The warm blood falls cold upon my face instantly, its sickening presence making the moment real, oh so real, something I cannot deny, no matter how much I try. I shut my eyes as I let the tears from my eyes fall upon his face, my hand now upon his bleeding chest even though I can see how quickly his cornflower blue shirt seemed to be soaking away all the blood. I cry unabashedly as I can see the pain flick across his face every few seconds, but all he tries to do is wipe away my tears._

 _"Thank you..." is all he manages to say before he shuts his eyes for one final time, a thin stream of blood now escaping his lips. I can only stare at him horrified before I find myself falling upon his chest, trying with all my will to wake him up again, only one name escaping my lips - Ranveer._

* * *

She shut her eyes, trying to rid her mind of the grotesque images that kept floating into her mind while her hand constantly twitching at the clutched piece of paper, the urge to tear it off overcoming her. Posing a cool upon her mind after a few minutes, she turned the paper around and read the rest of what she had jotted down.

* * *

 ** _Questions, Assumptions and Facts:_**

 _1\. Alley-way - ?_

 _2\. Weather - Pleasant enough, slightly warm, might be either May or October_

 _3\. Kind of dream - Futuristic of sorts (I can't decide upon anything else or why I'm dreaming about us from like 15 years from now)_

 _4\. Appearances - Barring all circumstances, both of us rather well-to-do. We are both wearing some kind of silver/platinum promise ring on our fingers (the rings look nearly identical with a small diamond at the center of the ring, with the phrase ' Always Together' written across the band in calligraphy). What on Earth does that mean, I wonder? Also, the two of us look rather good, not like the cartoons we look like now._

 _5\. Answers no questions of the 'Wh' family, neither can I understand why I'm dreaming what I'm dreaming about._

 _6\. Reason behind dream - ?_

 _7\. Why is he thanking me?_

 _-x-_

 ** _Profiles:_**

 _1. Myself:_

 _a) Age - Mid-twenties_

 _b) Height - Approx 5'7._

 _c) Build - Normal_

 _d) Hair - Long, wavy, black_

 _e) Attire - Off-white blouse, knee-length black skirt, stockings, stilettos_

 _f) Features - Soft, high cheekbones, eyes sharp, lips full_

 _-x-_

 _2. Ranveer:_

 _a) Age - Same as mine_

 _b) Height - Approx. 6'1._

 _c) Build - Tall and lanky like always._

 _d) Hair - Slightly spiked with a bit of gel_

 _e) Attire - Cornflower blue shirt and navy-blue pants_

 _f) Features - Sharp, slightly hollow around the cheeks, eyes mysterious, somehow more attractive looking_

* * *

Ishaani scowled and shoved both sheaves of paper inside and sat with her elbows propped upon the bureau. This was getting uglier and disturbing by the minute. And she knew that she could contain it no longer - she had to go talk to Ranveer about this at any cost. She needed answers and insights about what her dreams meant and she needed them now.

Shutting her diary irritably, she looked at the clock in front of her. 10:30PM. She knew that Ranveer was all alone at that time since Amba had been taken along with Baa to one of her kitty party gatherings and Harshad and Kailash hadn't returned from their business meeting yet. This would be the best time to get Ranveer on his own.

Making up her mind, she quickly left her room and covered the distance between her room and the stairs within a matter of three minutes, when she heard a distant shriek. It did not take her a moment to realize that it had come from the direction of the servant's quarters. She quickly ran towards Ranveer's room, her heart suddenly pounding against her chest irregularly and threw open the door without even bothering for any courtesies.

Her eyes scanned the room senselessly for a few moments before it fell upon the wall adjacent to the door, where Ranveer now stood upon his two feet for the first time, partly collapsed on the wall. She noticed the wheelchair sitting uselessly beside him, the first witness to the impossible feat Ranveer had carried out. Ishaani's eyes widened in shock as Ranveer took his first step towards her, while he smiled at her tiredly.

"I did it, Ishaani... I- I did it," he whispered hoarsely before he collapsed into her arms, the weight of him knocking her off her feet as well. She managed to fall against the wall and heaved a sigh of relief as Ranveer remained limply fallen upon her. Taking in huge gulps of breath that were rudely knocked out of her with the unexpected event, she managed to put Ranveer's arms around her shoulder and half dragged him towards his cot, months of practice now coming handy.

Pushing him over the bed gently, she made sure to make him lie down properly when she noticed that he had turned unconscious. When would he ever stop pushing the boundaries for himself, she would never know, but for now she had to react to the latest problem in hand. Bringing the jug of water, she sprinkled some upon his face and rubbed his palms, before throwing some more water upon him.

He squinted his eyes and murmured something groggily before his eyes snapped open. He stared about the room in confusion, his eyes landing upon Ishaani at long last, who looked at him curiously.

"The doctors told you not do to that," reprimanded Ishaani in a cold voice while Ranveer gave her a guilty look, even though the badly-suppressed triumph was evident in his eyes.

"Er, sorry?"

"You are impossible," remarked Ishaani in exasperation, but gave him a thin smile nonetheless "But atleast I witnessed the first success."

"I don't know... what happened? It's all a haze for me," admitted Ranveer in a low voice, and I shake my head.

"Well, I don't know most of it, but when I came in, you were partially collapsed against the wall. On your own feet," she stressed out, giving Ranveer a broader smile now. He, in turn, couldn't control the happiness that flew across his face.

"Yeah, I kinda threw myself off the wheelchair and upon the wall. I could stand erect for like five second before everything began becoming a blur to me and I felt my legs shake badly. After that it's a whole blank," said Ranveer, while Ishaani shook her head once again in disapproval.

"The doctors told you not to do it because you were straining your nerves this way. You could do damage to yourself if you keep doing nonsense like this!" she yelled at him, while Ranveer now gave her an affronted look.

"Nonsense?" he yelled back angrily. "I stood on my bloody feet! On my own! Do you even know how that feels for a person like me?!" he continued agitatedly, while Ishaani bit her lip to avoid shouting out the next few words at the top of her voice.

"And if you keep pushing yourself to these insane levels, it could very well relapse, you obsessed maniac!" said Ishaani, her voice cold buckets of eyes while her gaze bore in his defiantly. Ranveer gave her a surly look before he pushed himself up against the wall groggily.

"What are you even doing here?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"I needed to talk to you about something," replied Ishaani quietly, suddenly unsure of herself.

"What?" he asked her curiously, noticing that her face had lost colour.

"Uh, nothing."

"Seriously? I think you are the one cracking now, silly," he joked, but fell silent at the sight of her somber expression.

"Don't say that," said Ishaani, her voice barely a whisper as she now took to staring at her fingers. "I don't know, maybe I am."

"Alright, don't get so serious. What is it?" asked Ranveer, now genuinely worried. Ishaani met gaze with him once again, trying to study the heated, chocolate gaze before her that thankfully signified everything that they weren't in her dream. Making up her mind, she decided to finally make sense of what was pestering her.

"I, uh, need your advice on something."

"Go on."

"You know there are some kind of dreams that, uh, you see for years. They never change in detail, and yet they have this realistic touch to them that you can never ignore. It's mostly futuristic in nature," she added, hoping that Ranveer would grasp the crux of the matter.

"Yeah, I've heard about them," he replied, evidently confused.

"Do you think that it's a- a co-incidence... that it happens all the time... or, um, do you think that it's, uh, some kind of warning?" she asked, her eyes fixed upon him, never wavering as her pulse ponded through her veins, her chest thumping irregularly.

"I don't believe in co-incidences," replied Ranveer slowly, trying to scan Ishaani's face for a sign of a hint. When he got none, he continued passively. "-because fate has everything planned out for us."

"So, um, you think those kind of dreams might be a- a kind of... warning?" she asked carefully, weighing upon every single word, hoping that Ranveer would help her out from a maze that was impossible to get out of.

"Maybe," he answered evasively, the expression of bewilderment still clouded upon his features.

"A warning about what?" asked Ishaani in palpable excitement, instantly regretting it. Ranveer looked at Ishaani suspiciously for a minute before continuing.

"Depends upon the kind of dream. Most of them are just images stored at the back of the subconscious. Some dreams of the kind you describe end up becoming instances of deja vu when they occur in the real world, may or may not be warning bell. The third one is more along a mystical approach, a kind of extension of deja vu itself," he replied, suddenly looking slightly uncomfortable.

"And what is that?"

"A prophetic dream - you are foreseeing an event of the future," he replied simply, almost expecting Ishaani to laugh upon him. She didn't.

"But aren't deja vu and a prophetic dream along the same lines?" she asked instead, now herself confused.

"True that. But the thing with deja vu is that the probability of it happening isn't always certain. Prophetic dreams are certain," he said. Ishaani stared at him frightfully, her expression stoic even though she felt the colour drain away from her face. Ranveer observed her for a few more minutes before he asked slowly.

"Ishaani, is there something you want to tell me?"

There was the moment. Ishaani stared at Ranveer hard for several moment, her mind and heart raging into the toughest battle that she had borne witness to so far, the war driving her insane within.

 _"Tell him! He deserves to know!"_

 _"No, you're overreacting and being stupid! You can't steal away the happiness he has just found!"_

 _"Tell him! Now!"_

 _"No! You can't do this to him, not when he has found his will to live after so long!"_

 _"Tell him!"_

 _"NO! I forbid you to! You are overreacting and are most certainly wrong!"_

Making up her mind, Ishaani gave him a soft smile as she caressed his cheek, while he looked at her earnestly, trying to read a closed mind. She replied softly just as she heard her father's tired voice in the hall, thanking his father for being such a good companion.

"Nothing. Papa and Kaka are here. I'll quickly go tell them what happened."

Even before Ranveer had a chance to react, she slipped off the cot and walked out from the room, not looking back even once.

* * *

 _I couldn't tell him. I simply... couldn't tell him. He looked at me curiously throughout and I won't even be surprised if he has his suspicions on me and gets an inkling of it. But I couldn't tell him today, not when he had finally taken his first step towards a new life. No, it could wait; everything could wait. This was a secret I would never let him know about, and it might be the only secret I took with me to the grave._

 _It would be folly of I told him how I could see the life leave his eyes everytime I remembered him staring at me upon my lap, his chocolate orbs turning black the moment the life was snuffed out of him. I could not tell him how he had valiantly thrown himself in front of me every single time, taking away the death that so righteously stood before me._

 _N_ _O!_

 _Prophecy or deja vu or whatever the hell it is supposed to be, h_ _e had done it twice before for me. I don't even know whether this is true, for I don't believe in things like this, and so doesn't Ranveer. But I wouldn't let him do it again, even in the wildest of prophecies. No, this dream was only to remain in the confines of my heart. This dream was only mine to know, mine to live. I wouldn't even let its shadow fall upon Ranveer, no matter what. What he won't know wouldn't hurt at all._

 _A_ _s a wise man once said, some things are best kept secret._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	45. Epistle 39

**Epistle 39: The Cost of Knowledge**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update. :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _8th June, 2001:_**

 _The cost of knowledge is nothing but experience._

 _Maa was just giving me a foot massage this morning, just as Baba sat beside me and was cracking some jokes. Myself and Maa couldn't help but laugh at the honestly with which he said them. And just like that I realized how we had laughed together like this for the first time in months. Maa and Baba had stood silently beside me through all the turmoil and pain of my life without even the slightest bit of complaint._

 _My pain was their pain, my unhappiness was theirs. If I could not find solace in a cruel world, they would abandon happiness for me just so that I could have the solace of know that I had someone beside me who felt my pain, who understood me just as well. But the one drowning in the suffocating mass of pain always remains oblivious to their surroundings. I wish I hadn't caused my parents so much trouble, hadn't been such a burden upon their already ageing and burdened shoulders._

 _But they always stand by me no matter what. If my pain had made them despondent, then I've made sure to make my happiness their strength. Maa and I spend several afternoons talking about things in general, both of us taking comfort from each other's presence. Several times, I've fallen asleep upon her lap just as she would narrate one of her old folklore stories from my distant childhood, or would sing me a lullaby for old time's sake. Several times, we would simply hug each other and gather our fears up and lock it away, only letting the splendor of the sunlight fall upon us._

 _Maa has grown fonder of Ishaani now. She seems to welcome her warmly every time she comes to meet me and makes her favourite dishes at times too. Inspite of it all, she knows how much Ishaani cares for me and how much she had done for me, and she appreciates it. She sees my point of view now. Baba never had any of the issues that Maa did, but then again Baba was Baba._

 _Baba would spend the nights talking about everything he would learn about during his job as a driver and would remark about how the life of Mumbai was. Just like the initial days when Baba and myself would fall asleep several nights talking about the grandeur of a city that had just as many dark secrets as all. Then he would simply ruffle my hair and talk about how proud Mota Babuji was of me and how I made them (my parents) and would continue making them proud._

 _If Baba has the days free at times, he takes me out for a small walk to the park. The doctor said not to overexert me, but the walking exercise with my crutches was a must. During these times, Baba would often buy me my favourite butterscotch ice-cream while he'd satisfy himself with a paper cone of peanuts. Peanuts are a no-no for me, like you know. We'd talk a lot more, Baba always listening to the dreams my small eyes saw and took immense pride in me. He never fails to show it and that always does it for me. It gives me the optimism that I still have a long way to go._

 _Parents. They always know everything._

 _Coming to the next important thing. Today, it's been exactly four months since Ishaani's birthday passed by, and I still feel so guilty for not being able to gift her something for it. Not that I was in that frame of mind four months ago to care about anything, but now that I feel human enough, I cannot stop feeling extremely guilty about it._

 _Thankfully, I think I do have something in mind to give her that she would like. I don't know... my Ishaani is not the girl for materialistic things, so that's always a relief for me. She attaches sentimental value to things far more than the monetary one, so I know that she will like it. She hasn't asked me yet, but I can see the longing in her eyes every time she enters my room and sees it sitting idly by the window side. Oddly enough, I can see the uncomfortable squirm every time she sees the other abstract painting. It frightens her for some reason; maybe it's too red._

 _But there is something wrong with Ishaani. Something is bothering her and I want to know what that is._

 _And to think that I was the one being testy in all those months. No, I've been an oblivious and selfish idiot who has been only craving for love and attention, but I've seemed to ignore a lot of things. The main one being Ishaani. It's in these two months of sanity that I've noticed that she looks strained several of the times, while she's fidgety otherwise. Sometimes, she simply refuses to meet my eyes, sometimes, she's somber and will simply hug me for no reason. She thinks that I don't see it, but now I do. There is a lot more than is meeting my eye._

 _Anyways, I've asked Baba and got the thing framed up (finally, a useful outflow of my savings for her birthday), and now it's a neat parcel. I'm thinking of going and giving it to Ishaani personally. She must be in her room right now and since I've finally learnt the knack of using the crutches, I think I can manage it. The doctor has strictly told me not to climb stairs yet, but Baba can help me out here. Oh my, it's no wonder why the doctors are fed up of me._

 _I never obey anything they tell me to do._

 _-x-_

 _What happened between us right now is proof that my suspicions are true._

 _So like I had decided, I called Baba to help me make my way towards Ishaani's room. I can walk on my own as well with the crutches but the heights make me feel rather breathless, and since the stairs are a lot, the doctors have asked me to take someone's help. So I chose Baba to take along. He carried Ishaani's wrapped up gift in one hand while he partially supported me on the other. It was a tough ascend, much more so for him than me, but we managed along just fine. No matter what my mother may have said when she had bid me goodbye on that train four years ago, Baba was always going to be my pillar, not vice-versa. That's how parents are._

 _So, he gently knocks upon the door just as I re-adjust the crutches and stand painfully, my legs slightly tingling. Ishaani opens the door quickly enough and she looks stunned to see myself and Baba standing outside the door, her mouth a comical 'O'. I quickly enter the room and half collapse upon the bed just as Baba put the wrapped gift beside me. It was big, and it certainly caught Ishaani's attention. Smiling at the two of us, Baba quickly left the room, while Ishaani shut the door and looked at me, shocked._

 _"What is wrong with you? The doctor told you not to do it!" she says in exasperation, while I can only beam at her._

 _"Well, I had to see you," I say earnestly and she smiles softly._

 _"You could have called me over to your room, you know," she says, and I shake my head._

 _"I know, but it's something I had to give you personally," I reply, now looking even more excited._

 _"I assume that you are talking about the big package? This better be worth the pain you have taken," she remarks and chuckles, while I can only stare at her happily. These were the few times where she laughed from her heart. These days, she was rather mysterious._

 _"I hope that it is," I tell her nervously. She looks at the package next to me and speaks curiously._

 _"What is it?" she asks me curiously. I reply instantly._

 _"Your birthday gift. I know I'm four months late-"_

 _"-or eight months early," she cuts in, just as I continue._

 _"-but I just hope that you like it."_

 _"I know that I'm going to love it," she assures me and I smile at her._

 _Without another word, she picked up the present and quickly tore open the paper packing from the mysteriously heavy gift, until out fell a painting. Her painting. The same one I had made of hers two months ago. I spent my savings in getting it framed and done properly, while I'd only made a singular addition of signing my name at the bottom right of the painting. On each border of the frame, I'd written a quote that was now engraved in calligraphy:_

 _"Hope is where the dead see the spark of love."_

 _"In life, companionship was where strength lay; solitude was where the misery followed."_

 _"Death is where the next adventure of life begins."_

 _"Colours blend all the pain within until pain becomes a colourful story."_

 _Ishaani stared at the frame in utter disbelief for the next few minutes, barely taking in what she saw until she put the frame down and looked at me in a dream-like state. Before I could ask her anything, she flung her arms around my neck, nearly knocking me off the bed._

 _"This is best gift you could have ever given me. I'm putting this upon the wall right now," she whispered ecstatically, her eyes twinkling with the joy of it._

 _I blush as she separated herself from myself and quickly walked up to the empty wall that desired the presence of a painting. Thanking her stars that a nail was already embedded into the wall, she quickly brought out the stool from under the dressing table and climbed upon it, the frame now in her hand. Juggling with her balance for a few minutes while I sat there hoping that she wouldn't fall and hurt herself, she finally emerged victorious ten minutes later, the frame now an welcome part of the apple-green wall._

 _She turned to look back at me and I gave her a thumbs-up, before saying softly._

 _"I'm happy that you liked it. And I'm sorry-"_

 _"Shush, I'm not hearing another one of those apologies," she cuts my speech blatantly and I shrug my shoulders. She's been cross with me for apologizing to her so many times so I don't push her more._

 _"Alright, fine," I say as my eyes scan the room to see whether there was anything else that we could discuss about. My eyes fall upon her diary on the bed along with two sheets of papers. A mystery. "What's those papers over there?"_

 _Even before I had the chance to get a better look of them, Ishaani leapt upon the bed and stuffed them in her diary. Bad move. Even she seemed to realize it because the next moment, she tried to cover up her action._

 _"Uh... it's nothing important. Just- just some stuff," she explained lamely. God, she was a terrible liar. I could read the lie and the truth in her eyes so well that no day I could be deceived._

 _"Come on, it's alright. You can tell me," I tell her slowly, thinking that now was the best time to bring out the topic of what I wanted to discuss with her._

 _"There's nothing to tell," she retorted defensively. "I have no secrets from you."_

 _"That's not true, you do," I say in a quiet voice and she looks at me, taken aback._

 _"Like what?" she asks me quickly. I can see her rake her mind to see what probable secret she could have kept from me. I ease her out from the tedious process._

 _"You haven't told me why you hadn't visited me at the hospital yet, except for that short one," I tell her, my voice slightly edgier than I hoped it to be. That question was still a sore spot to me, and was co-incidentally something that Ishaani hadn't answered to yet. And like all times whenever I ask her the question, Ishaani's face reflected an unease as her eyes refused to meet mine, while she took to playing with her skirt as a distraction._

 _"There's nothing to tell. Nobody allowed me to," she says half-heartedly and we both know it's a lie._

 _"Falguni Maa believes differently. She says that the one time you came to visit me was also because she had scolded you to do so," I reply back quickly, now unable to keep the accusatory tone out from my voice._

 _"Drop it, okay?" she retorts heatedly, and I admit that her reaction startled me. Shedding aside the curiosity of her absence, I take her hand in my own and make her meet my eyes. They look slightly red._

 _"Ishaani, what's wrong?" I ask her lovingly, while I can see her lip quiver now. "You aren't yourself lately. You pretend to be all happy, but I can see a strange fear lurk in your eyes every time we are together. I can see how pale you go every time I talk about dreams. I sense how nervous you get every time I talk about how God had given me a third life after my two accidents. Something is eating you from within, and I'm worried and scared for you. Don't think I don't notice. Just because I don't say anything doesn't mean that I don't know," I say, and she looks at me irritably now._

 _"It's nothing, alright? Just a silly nightmare!" she confesses in the heat of the moment. I can see the regret splash across her face the next minute._

 _"What nightmare?" I ask her sharply as her eyes widen now. There was no escape. Suddenly something clicked into my mind. "Wait, is that why you came to me that night? Because you were having the nightmare?" I ask her again, and she simply nods her head. "Well, what is it about? Tell me," I say soothingly, but she shakes her head resolutely._

 _"It's nothing, alright? Drop it."_

 _"If I could tell you my dreams and nightmares alike, why can't you?" I question her, now curious as to why wouldn't she confess anything to me. Wasn't I supposed to be her secret-keeper?_

 _"You told me after four years, and when you were prepared to tell me. I'm not prepared. The day I am, I will tell you," she replies defiantly, indicating that she did not want to have the conversation any more._

 _"And when will that day come?" I ask her with mock confusion. When Ishaani didn't reply, I added placidly. "Never?"_

 _Ishaani looked at me icily, her voice now cold when she spoke next._

 _"Look, let's just talk about something else, alright?"_

 _"Fine, if you don't want to tell me, don't. I'll find out eventually," I tell her, my mind now thinking about the best way to get to the root of the matter._

 _"What do you mean?" she asks me pointedly, while I gave her a blank stare._

 _"That's not for you to know," I reply testily while she gives me a threatening look._

 _"Ranveer, what are you-"_

 _But before she could say anything further, I broke into a fit of coughing. And I couldn't stop for the next two minutes. Ishaani's anger quickly faded away as she stared at me, first bewildered, then slightly concerned. Setting the diary aside, she quickly brought over a glass of water from the bedside and handed it over to me. Rubbing my back carefully, she watched me drink the water greedily, before I coughed some more. She sat down so that she was now at my eye level as she continued to rub my back slowly. The scar was still there like a mini-crater and it did hurt when touched._

 _"Are you alright? Do you need me to call someone?" she asks me worriedly, while I shake my head. My eyes had begun watering now._

 _"No... No... I'm fine... I don't know what went wrong..." I wheeze out to her. Somehow, I still felt a little out of breath. Maybe it was the stairs and too much talking that got me._

 _"I- I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I'm very sorry," she speaks in a frightened tone, as though she was the cause of my predicament. Before I could say anything, however, Falguni Maa entered the room, looking at the two of us quizzically._

 _"Ranveer, what are you doing here?" she asks sternly, knowing that I had disobeyed what the doctor had strictly warned me._

 _"Maa, he's just had a coughing fit, its better he doesn't talk. He came over here to give me my birthday present," spoke Ishaani quickly before I even had the chance to open my mouth._

 _"Birthday present?" asked Falguni Maa, now looking at me in exasperation while I gave her a sheepish look._

 _"Yeah, come see," said Ishaani with a broad smile upon her face even though her eyes no longer had the twinkle. She pulled Falguni Maa into the room and showed her the now chic painting. Falguni Maa had a look that mirrored Ishaani's from a few minutes ago. She gave me a motherly look before she spoke sagely._

 _"You've pampered her too much." I blush for the second time before I croak out once again._

 _"No, I-"_

 _"Shhh, don't talk," said Falguni Maa gently. My breathing still hadn't become normal. Falguni Maa continued. "Save your breath. Ishaani, are you ready?"_

 _"Ready?" asked Ishaani, now looking confused._

 _"For going shopping, ofcourse. You wanted to buy some new dresses, right? There's a good sale on in Bandra, like I told you yesterday," reminded Falguni Maa while Ishaani now slapped her forehead._

 _"Oh yeah, I completely forgot. I'm ready," she says quickly, taking her mother's hand in her own._

 _"Ranveer, will you be alright?" questioned Falguni Maa once again and I nod my head. "Stay over here for as long as you want until you feel alright. Then make sure that you shut the door before you leave the room, okay?" I nod my head once again and she smiled kindly._

 _"Bye, and take care please," said Ishaani, giving me a small smile._

 _Both mother and daughter left the room, leaving the odd silence to myself. I looked around the room awkwardly just as I felt my breath come in regularly now, until my eyes fell upon Ishaani's diary. In her haste and the chaos I created, she had forgotten to keep it in. And that's where the thought sprung up - what if...?_

 _It wasn't like I was reading her diary. I just wanted to know what she had written on that piece of paper. It was a long battle I had to fight with my conscience, until my heart won. I had to see for myself what was bothering her, no matter what it was. And I wouldn't mention about it to her. I would wait for her to explain it all when she felt ready. I just wanted to know what was eating at her from within. I needed an answer._

 _Carefully removing the two sheaves of paper, I saw the first one and discarded it quickly. It was our summation about my dreams and Love. Ishaani just had the one sheet; I had the sheet plus the personal account of my dreams for my help. But it wasn't what interested me. The whole sheet was nearly identical except for one question._

 _Relationship between Ranveer's dream and mine - ?_

 _And that question perked up my curiosity further. I knew that what I was doing was going to be a breach of trust, but I had to do it for her own good. If I wouldn't know what hurt her, how would I try to heal her?_

 _I took out the other sheet and read through it slowly, deliberately, taking in each and every word as though this was the last time I would be seeing it. And what I read made my blood go cold. Instantly, all the blocks fell into place and that too without any effort. I gulped nervously as I set the sheet down and wiped my brow clear of the light sweat that had now begun to form. Ishaani had good reason to keep this away from me. God, if only I had heeded her advice._

 _The cost of knowledge is nothing but experience._

 _Sometimes, some things that you once see can never be unseen. And such was the case with me. I quickly took a blank sheet of paper and a pen from the bedside table and copied down the entire page as fast as I could, before I placed the sheets back into the diary and silently left the room, with only one though firmly implanted in my mind. There was nothing connected about her dream and mine. The only co-incidence was that she had dreamt about me dying and I had dreamt about Love dying on the same day._

 _Argh, and this only reminded me about the several mysteries about my dream yet. If that was less, Ishaani's dream fell like a bomb upon me. This was knowledge at a great cost. It was more than once when I had to mentally slap myself and reprimand myself for thinking such formidable things, but I couldn't help it. It was as though somebody had just given me my execution day. Okay, I know that I'm being really silly now, and I'm definitely overreacting._

 _Rather than pacifying Ishaani, I've taken to exaggerating it. No wonder she didn't tell me - she must have anticipated my initial reaction. If she would have seen me the whole this afternoon, she wouldn't have been disappointed. But no, I refuse to believe this. This must all be just a figment of her subconscious given the accident I've just recovered from, although that quite a terrible figment, I must admit. Rather brutal, gut-wrenching and a painfully slow yet quick way to die. Just like the time at the factory._

 _No, no man has ever known his fate except those who had the will to carry on, knowing what it meant for the greater good. Man has never known what the future held for him because he is not adept to accepting it with grace; he will always want to defy it and alter it. No, this is just a nightmare, nothing more. The two of us are just overreacting because we've come out from a trauma. Yeah, that's it. It's just a dream, nothing else. God, I really shouldn't have read it._

 _Curiosity always killed the cat. But the question is - would the cat die fifteen years later?_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	46. Epistle 40

**Epistle 40: Student of the Year**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! :D Here's the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

 ** _26th June, 2001:_**

 _The price of a sacrifice was one that was always abundantly rewarded in the future._

 _And today was the day when I saw this become true right before my eyes. This must have been one of the most special days of my life - but even more so for Ranveer. Like I'd told you last week, we were supposed to have our Investiture Ceremony today. And Investiture Ceremony meant felicitations and finally answers to who were to be the members of the prefect body of the next year._

 _Ranveer and I have been discussing this for so long that we've actually gotten tired of our own discussions now. And ever since our next year commenced ten days ago, we have a lot upon our hands. Studies have gotten really demanding and we have to really put our backs into it. God, and people said being in the eighth standard was fun. Where's it fun from? I'm swamped, and I can only imagine what Ranveer's state must be like._

 _But if there's been any solace in these two weeks, it's been that the dreams have stopped completely. And just like all times, I find myself completely normal now. These phases when they occur really snap the senses off of me, but the moment the dreams stop, I'm back to square now. I don't know what kind of mechanism is this, but I'm happy that its this way._

 _Speaking of which, Ranveer didn't remove the topic even once ever since that day. He's been very understanding and mature about the whole thing, and he's been doing his best to make me laugh and come back to normal. Only I know how much I've missed this Ranveer of mine and I cannot thank God enough for returning him back to me. He is my only strand of sanity in this absurd world._ _Since that day, we've begun healing together. It's as though we are connected to each other, where one's happiness is connected to the other's. I don't know what this is, but this is where the solution to all our problems lay._

 _But before I get side-tracked, let's get back to the point. So we reached school at 7, where there would be a march past first on the grounds (by last year's prefect body), then the felicitation ceremony for the academic toppers of all the Stds. and then finally the initiation of the prefect body. The day was a pleasant one since it hadn't rained in three days now. Rows and rows of chairs stood on either side of the small aisle while the administrative faculty sat on a podium, chatting away animatedly with each other. The teachers occupied seats and parents occupied seats on the rows assigned specially for them._

 _Ranveer and I took our seats on the 11th row of the left-hand side while our parents were ushered ahead. By the time the rows were completely filled, the audience easily consisted of above 600 people - teachers, student, parents and the administrative faculty included._ _The ceremony begun sharp at 7:30. The march past took about 15 minutes, after which the felicitation for the academic toppers began._

 _I managed to win a trophy for coming first in my class along with five other certificates for topping all the respective subjects, except one. Maths. But i_ _t was also no surprise that Piyus Sanghvi, Ranveer's biggest competitor in his class, had come first and had topped in all the subjects, except Maths. There were no two guesses as to who bagged the Maths kitty._

 _For months now the school had been pondering upon whether it would be Piyush or Ranveer who would succeed as the next Head Boy. Piyush was just as talented and dedicated as Ranveer, but the only problem was that Ranveer beat him in everything._ _But there was never any animosity between the two boys. Just pure competitiveness to do their best._

 _The scales were always tipped in Ranveer's direction until his recent accident, and from then everybody assumed that Piyush would naturally be the best choice, given that at one stage nobody knew whether Ranveer would even return to school, or would be able to even walk again for that matter. But Ranveer proved everyone wrong. There was still an issue with his legs, but now nobody was sure as to who would ultimately be crowned Head Boy._

 _And we all waited with baited breath as the Principal begun her speech for awarding the Student of the Year trophy, which I can quote to you this time, word for word. The Student of the Year trophy was given out to any one student from the 6th to the 10th Standard for upholding the school's name in maximum amount of inter-school competitions for all extra-curricular activities as well as for their outstanding academic performance simultaneously. Ranveer had been winning it for the past three years._

 _The record keeping for this year again had Ranveer winning 7 of the 8 inter-school competitions that he took part in, while Piyush Sanghvi won 8 on 9. Piyush had replaced Ranveer for the dance competition and had lost it. As to the average of the annual academic performances, I needn't say further. It was such a sure shot that Piyush would break Ranveer's three-time winning streak this time. And then, our Principal spoke._

 _"Respected parents, students and my colleagues; a very good morning to all. We are gathered here today to celebrate the victories and achievements of our students, along with shouldering some of them with the responsibilty to lead our school for the next academic year. So it is with great pride that I now speak about the prestigious Student of the Year award, and the recipient about the same."_

 _"Every year, student of the year for a particular class is solely decided upon the cumulative of all extra-curricular activities as well academics. T_ _his year, however, we have a slight change. T_ _his year, we've decided to take one more thing into consideration - moral fiber. Children are always taught to excel the academic world with the use of their skill and talent. But few are those who have it in themselves to courageously fight all difficulties and pass a challenge with flying colours. It takes a lot of determination and vision to face life when everything is dark and you cannot see any hope, but few are those who create hope for themselves. One such example sits right before us. And so I proudly declare that this year's Student of the Year goes to none other than Ranveer Vaghela."_

 _There was a stunned silence upon the grounds for a few moment, till I jumped upon my feet and broke out clapping loudly, Piyush Sanghvi following my lead immediately. And the crowd broke into a thunderous applause amplified by whistles and shouts of several of Ranveer's friends. Ranveer was the only one seated, looking half-way between laughing and crying before I made him stand up and brought him his crutches._

 _He hopped his way out from the row with myself behind him, as the applause remained constant, never faltering for even a minute. And just like that, Ranveer stopped. I looked at him, bewildered of what he was doing. He only smiled softly as he handed over the crutches to me and spoke softly._

 _"I want to do it without these."_

 _"Are you sure?" I ask him, looking slightly worried._

 _"I've been practicing," he replies with a wink and I smile._

 _"Will you need me?" I ask once again, and he gives me a shy smile._

 _"I'll always need you."_

 _Sharing a look of mutual understanding, I walk up to him and take his hand in mine as we begin our slow yet steady journey towards the podium, half the crowd now upon their feet as several parents, including Kaka and Kaki now had tears in their eyes. Ranveer could take step after step without the crutches now, but not without a pronounced limp. The doctors said that the limp would go away eventually and his feet would get back to normal. But for now, he could walk and that was all that was important._

 _There were several times where he faltered and several times when he found it difficult to take the next step ahead, but I stood beside him resoutely, never letting him break his stride even once. I was in it for the long haul. I meant it._ _I helped him upon the stage just as the Principal walked towards us, the huge trophy in her hand. She smiled and handed it over to Ranveer as she shook his hand simultaneously, while all I could do was smile broadly. The Principal patted both of our heads in blessing as she whispered to Ranveer._

 _"Never lose your fighting spirit, son. This will take you places."_

 _The Principal turned to look at me, and gave me a warmer smile._

 _"Never lose each other. It's very rare, what the two of you have."_

 _I nod my head and she handed over another certificate to Ranveer - the Certifiate of Proficiency for achieving the highest marks in Maths. 99. He accepted the certificate graciously just as the Principal took to the mike once again._

 _"And another small announcement. I also declare Ranveer Vaghela to represent our school for the academic year 2001-2002 as Head Boy."_

 _If it was possible, an even more thunderous applause broke out with all the students now upon their feet as the Principal pinned the badge of Head Boy on his shirt, Ranveer in total shock. God, his expression was worth it all. The two of us got down the stage and headed back to our seat, but we didn't reach till the next 15 minutes since we were stopped at every step for Ranveer to be thumped on the back or to ruffle his hair in affection. By the time we got to our seat, Ranveer looked like a ruffled puppy._

 _The rest of the event is a blur to both of us. Euphoria had expelled away everything else from our mind. When we returned home, our parents gave us both their blessings, telling us how proud they were, before calling over the physiotherapist to tell them about Ranveer's improvement. The doctor was ecstatic and adviced Ranveer to continue with the medicines and the exercises for a month more till he showed more pronounced improvement._

 _But the best part about this day?_

 _Ranveer and I finally visited the terrace for the first time tonight in five months. I quickly spread across a sheet and made Ranveer lie down while I removed the bedsheets from the ropes. Ranveer liked the clear skies. I was a lot fussier because I neither liked to see the sky with my naked eye, nor with the obtuse cloth in between. But tonight, I could make the exception._

 _Laying down upon the ground beside Ranveer, both of us looked at the stars greedily, this sight long forgotten. It was the first time in five and a half months that we had done that, and the thrill of it alone was something that made the night special. Both of us lay silently as we watched the stars twinkle, appearing and disappearing along the arc of the curious sky that hid away the Universe from their eyes._

 _I turned to look at Ranveer, who was staring away at the moon as he it bath himself in its soulful glow. I quietly cleared my throat, hoping not to disturb him from his reverie but it failed spectacularly._ _He looked towards me and smiled, his eyes distant. I knew what he was thinking about - all those nights that we had spent on the terrace, star-gazing. All I could do was lay beside him and find my peace in his presence. That's how we were bound to each other._

 _"I can't believe they made me Head Boy," he said after a few moments and I chuckled softly. The trophy always remained with the school, but with an extra addition of Ranveer's name on it for the fourth consecutive time now._

 _"Well, you were the Perfect Prefect. They had to make you Head Boy," I reply mockingly and he laughs._

 _"And Student of the Year too... this was all too unexpected," he admits honestly and I cannot help but smile at his humility._ _"I was so sure Piyush would win, you know," he confesses further._

 _"Well, he would have had he not bombed the inter-state dance competition," I tell him seriously and Ranveer turned to look at me, his eyes suddenly sad._ _"You really regret not being able to perform in it now, don't you?" I ask him and he sighs tiredly._

 _"Yes, I do. It was my last chance since I have my board exams this year. Maybe some things are not meant to be... maybe fate had something else in store," he says and I can sense the bitterness in his tone. I knew how much he had wanted to participate, but I could not imagine how heartbreaking it must have been for him to not be able to._

 _"Can I confess something to you?" I question and he nods his head._ _"If you would have performed on the wheelchair with me, I still think that we would have done a better job than what Piyush did," I tell him. At first, Ranveer looked shocked but then just like that, he began to laugh. Both of us laugh immoderately for the next few minutes till we sobered down, and Ranveer looked slightly guilty._

 _"Don't be mean. He may be a little stuck up, but he's a good guy," he tells me, and I agree to him. He continues further._ _"That reminds me, you can still perform in it next year, you know," he tells me with a smirk on his face and I roll my eyes at him._

 _"Yeah, right. I'd only ever readily agree to dance if I was on gunpoint..." and I trail off. Wrong choice of word. Ranveer notices the change in my expression and covers up._

 _"Or if I'd bribed you with the book dedication," he adds in quickly and I smile at him._

 _"That too, yeah. So, what's the scenario with your book? Do you still intend to write and publish it?" I ask, quickly changing the topic to divert my mind off of it. Ranveer gave me an uneasy look._

 _"I don't know," he confesses honestly. "I mean, I do still want to be a writer too, but I just... a lot's happened since these few months and-"_

 _"-and you've found a passion in the stock markets. I know," I complete for me and give him a warm smile. He looks surprised at first that I know about his newfound ambition but the surprises quickly changes into an anxious look._

 _"Do you think it's the right course for me?" he queries like a child seeking comfort. I ponder over his question for a few moments._

 _"Papa seems to think you've got a bright future," I finally reply, while he stares at me, unsatisfied. "Me? I feel that anything you touch will become gold. Do what your heart says," I tell him wisely and he gives me a tense smile._

 _"And you'll back me?" he asks me once again, now looking slightly embarrassed._

 _"Always. No complaints, no demands," I reply back and he smiles at me, a little at ease now._ _After several minutes, he simply looked towards me and asked me a question that surprised me even though I don't know why._

 _"Do you trust me?"_

 _"Yes," I breathe back to him, slowly, taking in the sight of him greedily. He smiles at me before looking back to the moon._

 _"I will never hurt you in any way, and I will never be the cause of your pain or sadness any day. The day I am the reason for either, I'll separate myself from you, and will never turn to look back again," he says suddenly, his eyes meeting my own in a strange determination. I did not know why he said what he did, but the only image that crossed my mind in that moment was the one where he lay lifeless on my lap._

 _He'd hurt me and he'd been the cause of my pain and sadness alike. But maybe it was because he separated himself from me and never turned to look back again as he departed to another world. If only my thoughts would halt! But rather than halt, I was overcome with such an absurd question that it fell away from my lips even before I had time to conceive about anything else._

 _"Ranveer, can I ask you something?" I ask him suddenly and he looked slightly taken aback, even though he did nod his head in response. I take in a deep breath before asking him stupidly. "How would you react if I died?"_

 _There was a long pause. Something flicked across Ranveer's eyes, something along the lines of guilt, but I didn't know why. His gaze, however, never left my own as he answered resolutely._

 _"I won't let you die. I'll manage to save you some how," he says, and the conviction in his voice frightens us both in that moment. I still plough on._

 _"But just say so-"_

 _"Then I hope that I die along with you. You die, I die. As simple as that," he said irritably as he tore away his eyes from me and gazed at the sky again. I got the cue that he didn't want to talk about it any further. We remained silent for a few minutes before Ranveer spoke softly to the sky. "What if I die first?"_

 _"I'd kill myself every day for letting you die in front of me," was what left my lips unconsciously, surprising us both. Ranveer looked at me once again as a tear left his eye. It was only when he wiped away some from my own face did I realize that even I had cried. Breaking away the sensitive silence between us, Ranveer initiated conversation once more._

 _"You know, I was just reading through my old diaries a few days back. And I realized that you'd made me promise the same thing to you twice. Never to save your life again. We had nearly the same conversation twice. You know, that's also a kind of a deja vu. I've had one with Mota Babuji as well. Kind of. But with you it's nearly identical," he said. I did not know whether it was intended to make me feel better or worse. But now that he mentioned it, I'd have to check my own diaries and see._

 _"Wow, I didn't realize that," was all I satisfied him as a response befitting to the situation. Ranveer spoke once again._

 _"Ishaani?" he calls out my name, and I sigh in response._

 _"I'm not going anywhere. All you need to do is look within to find me beside you."_

 _That line had a strange impact upon me. There was something so firm yet supple about the way he just let the words slip that gave me strength. I simply chose to stare at the moon, even though our fingers had now entwined. Both of us smiled at each other broadly as the moonlight fell upon us wholly. And throughout the time we lay beside each other, all I could think about was the two of us._

 _It is true, what people say._ _Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, but loving someone deeply gives you courage._

 _And the two of us knew that; we knew what we meant to each other. There was nothing said, nothing heard. It was just us, and that's all we needed for now. We could fight the world together if we were together. I was struck by the simple truth that sometimes the most ordinary things could be made extraordinary, simply by doing them with the right people._

 _It is an absolute human certainty that no one can know his own beauty or perceive a sense of his own worth until it has been reflected back to him in the mirror of another loving, caring human being. He could hold me in his arms and I could hold him in mine. And it would be so peaceful. Completely peaceful. Like the feeling of sleep, but awake in it together._

 _This was our childhood fever that had now caught fire._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos!** **:D :D**


	47. Interlude 7

**Interlude 7: The Initiation of a Duopoly**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update. :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ishaani turned over and shut the clock off within a matter of minutes and rolled over again. Groaning lightly in protest, her face muffled over the pillow, she irritably pushed the blanket off and got up, yawning widely. She'd spent the whole last night preparing upon what was to be spoken in today's AGM and all the probable questions that could be asked. Two hours' sleep was definitely a price not worth letting go, but she had no option. Her eyes fell upon the diary on the bedside near her that she had completed reading. She'd get to the next one later.

Sighing, she quickly freshened up, now applying a small band-aid upon the wound on her shoulder. Now that she had mastered control over the entire situation, she felt much more at ease. She needed control and now she was close to having it all down perfectly. But first, the AGM. Letting out a huff, she quickly went through the file having the eight agendas for the meeting today. Nodding her head once she was certain that she had all the points listed properly, she shut the file and quickly made her way to the dining room, where a simple breakfast awaited her.

She could never eat when it was a big day. And today, by no means, was it an ordinary day. It was Step 1 of her plan - if this worked, then Step 2 would become much easier. Quickly gulping down a glass of juice along with a buttered piece of toast, she made her way to her car and revved it up quickly, the automobile finding its way onto the main road in less than 5 minutes.

She reached her office at exactly ten minutes to eight where Puneet and Rishi were already awaiting her, both of them looking considerably anxious. She gave them a nod of acknowledgement that was cue for them to follow her into the conference room, where the meeting was to be held. She walked in to see that out of the fifteen chairs, only five were occupied.

Nodding her head at the present members of the Board of Directors, Ishaani took her seat at the head of the table, Puneet and Rishi taking seats on either side of the table. She noticed that copies of the dossier that she'd been handed over were now seated in multiples of 15 in the front of every chair, waiting for the occupant to study it. The five members present had already indulged themselves into studying the files, while Ishaani looked at the clock right in front of her. 7:53.

Slowly, all the remaining members entered the chambers one by one, while they instantly took to reading the files kept before them. The moment the clock struck eight, everybody kept down their files and turned their fullest attention towards Ishaani.

"Apologies for absence?" requested the chairman on the dot of eight, clearing her throat and speaking for the first time since she entered the room.

"Mr. Vijay Bhaskar," said Mrs. Jessica Pereira, one of the senior members on the Board as well as the company's treasurer. She intoned in her best matter-of-fact voice. "He's still recuperating from the heart-attack he suffered last week."

"Taken. Shall we continue then?" asked Ishaani.

As no one appeared to be showing any dissent, Jessica folded back the last page of the minutes to allow Ishaani to scrawl her signature below the bottom line. Ishaani smiled viciously when she reread the final instruction the board had given her on the last occasion they had met, which was exactly six months ago: "Chairman to try and come to some amicable agreement with Mr. Chirag Mehta concerning the orderly takeover of Mehta and Sons Co."

There had been no agreement, no conversation. Just an anonymous bidder. That would be number 07 on her agenda list today.

"Let's begin," spoke Ishaani softly. Mr. Puneet Bakshi will make a run through for agenda's 01-08, with the exception of 03 that will be covered by Mr. Rishi Oberoi. If Mr. Puneet so wishes, agenda 07 can be handed over to Mr. Piyush Sanghvi to give us a more detailed run through."

Mr. Puneet nodded his head.

"Agreed, Ms. Chairman. Mr. Piyush can take over agenda 07," said Puneet and Ishaani continued.

"Alright. So, Mr. Puneet, give us a run through from 01-08 with exceptions noted. Mr. Piyush, you will go next with 07 and Mr. Rishi will close the meeting with number 03. Agreed?"

Puneet stood up and cleared his throat. The chief financial officer opened the file to the first agenda under the heading of 'Financial Reports' and ran the members through the fiscal position of the company after the profits of the third quarter, reporting a breakthrough of 280 crores from the diamond trading company and 170 crores from the construction one. Subsequently, he gave a run through to the members on board about the dividends and interests to be paid out on the shares and debentures, along with the issuing of seven thousand more shares into the market.

The next matter he raised was a rubber stamp decision whether the contract for insurance was to be continued with Tata's AIG or was to be switched to Reliance's since the latter seemed to have a lot more beneficial schemes. The board of directors voted 9-6 in favour of Tata, saying that if it didn't prove beneficial for the next year, then the insurance would very well be switched over to Reliance.

Puneet then raised the matter about the retirement of Mr. Vijay Bhaskar coming next year, stating that a suitable replacement would now be a good time to consider. The discussion went on for forty-five minutes. By the end of the decision, three names were put forward - Shagnika Bhose, Samir Khanna and Naman Joshi. The final vote would be taken in the next AGM. With consideration to this, the proposition about an expansion of their diamond business in London was put forth as agenda number 06.

The situation was considered for another hour, discussing the pros and the cons until it was agreed upon. Moving to the last topic of the agenda for Puneet was the contracts and investment portfolios of the company, several prospects and propositions put forth. The deal with Mr. Saxena was discussed again in detail. At the end of the three hour detailing of all the six agendas, Puneet sighed tiredly, while a polite round of applause went about. Ishaani turned her attention towards Mr. Sanghvi, the legal counsel of our company.

"Thank you, Chairman," said Piyush Sanghvi, removing some papers from a briefcase by the side of his chair. The rest of the board waited patiently. "Members of the board will be aware that," he began, sounding like the true lawyer that he was, "Following the announcement by Mr. Chirag Mehta last evening that it was no longer his intention to defend the takeover bid for Mehta and Sons Co., the company's shares subsequently fell from their peak of 201 to a 162."

"We're all capable of following the vagaries of the stock market," said one of the board members, butting in. "What I would like to know is: what has happened to the Mehtas' personal shareholding?"

"The Mehtas' stock," said Piyush, continuing as if he had not been interrupted, "was, following an agreement reached between his lawyers, acquired a fortnight ago by the Abernathie Trust at a cost of 201 per share. It has recently come to light that Mr. Mehta Jr. has, during the past year, been building up a considerable holding in the company on borrowed money, causing him to accumulate a large overdraft. An overdraft, I am given to understand, he can no longer sustain. With that in mind he has sold his personal holding in the company some twenty-eight percent direct to the Abernathie Trust at the going market rate."

"Is he even aware that we've taken over the company?"

"No, he was unaware that we'd already struck a deal with the trust, stating that if they sold over all their shares of Mehta and Sons Co. to us, we'd give them 5% of the shares of the Parekh Diamond Company. Heavens knows that 28% worth of those shares were nowhere as profitable as the ones we were offering to them. Since we already managed to buy 23% of the shares with utmost caution in the past six months, it only suited us all too well."

"We knew that he would have to give up on his personal shares since they had already gone bankrupt, and there was mass selling in at the stock markets. Knowing him, this would definitely be something he would do. Minimize his losses before it got too late. Coming to your question, he will come to know about it when he checks the newspapers today. The shares were transferred to us last afternoon before the markets closed and Ms. Chairman issued the statement to the print media last evening."

"So now what? We have a bankrupt company inducted into our wing. Why?" asked Mr. Arnab Sengupta, the chief financial officer of the construction firm, looking bewildered.

"The company is bankrupt, but it's an old firm," replied Ishaani, speaking for the first time since Piyush had taken over. "Their contacts go across international borders to 36 countries as well. The company have tanked in the last two years, but before that it was a thriving enterprise. A few swings here and there is sufficient to get in on track. We'll need all the contacts possible if we want to set up an international base for out diamond trading. Chirag Mehta may be a narrow-minded fool but we are not. He doesn't know what he's given up."

A stingy silence followed after which another ripple of applause filled the room. The moment there was pin-drop silence again, Ishaani spoke quickly.

"Which comes to the last point of the discussion - our 100 million pound consignment to London."

"Wait, I thought it was a 60 million pound deal, approximately 580 crores," spoke another member, and Ishaani shook her head in disagreement.

"That was our initial quotation, until the cartel gave into our deal and are backing us for the full 100 million pounds now. Mr. Rishi will give you the briefing now."

The CEO of the firm got up and gave in a quick synopsis about the deal so far.

"The diamond consignment we've been assigned is needed in London for the Royal Family. De Beers, who have 33% of the diamond market shares In London are the ones we are looking to beat. The minority companies have formed a cartel of sorts and have managed to capture approximately 15% of the market share. Our firm has 36% of the market share, thanks to our long-lasting trading with London for nearly 15 years. The consignment with the best quality of diamonds will naturally get the contract and a lot stands on it."

"How can we be so sure to beat De Beers to it?" asked Jessica, her eyes now completely focused on Rishi.

"De Beers don't use Indian exports of diamonds, but the fact remains true that the Indian diamonds are the ones graded as the best quality. They seem ignorant and arrogant about the fact, we don't bother to contradict," replied Rishi astutely and she looked satisfied.

"What about the cartel?" asked another member.

"The cartel knows that it won't stand a chance against us or De Beers, but since they have been thrashed by the latter too often, they are willing to back us with the promise that if she beats De Beers to it, they'll give up their market shares and merge with us to make us the single dominant monopoly. However, the finances required goes up to a 954 crores approximately and we're willing to chip out 580 crores, inclusive of the maximum loans we can get," replied Rishi confidently, having done his homework well.

"What are we going to do about the remaining then?" asked Mr. Sengupta, now looking interested.

"Here comes in the twist. There's another foreign enterprise by the name of RV Group of Companies that is also eyeing the project and wants to give it a shot. He hasn't been able to achieve a foothold in London yet which is his disadvantage, because we all know how compact the markets of London are. He's tried before as well, but hasn't succeeded. So this time, he's looking for a company having a foothold in the market so that he can offer a merger and secure the consignment contract. So far, he's been studying the companies of the cartel and he isn't satisfied, so we've decided to give him a prod. The company has the budget worth a 700 crores. Hence, Ms. Chairman plans of a duopoly with RV Group of Companies for the 100 million pound deal," explained Rishi, now looking a little weary.

"Why the special interest in RV Group of Companies?" countered Sengupta instantly.

"Because it's globally considered one of the best and steadiest companies in the diamond trading market. For months now I've been going through all prospects and none of them have panned out except RV Group of Companies," replied Rishi quickly, the answer at the tip of his tongue.

"Why not from the cartel?" asked Piyush Sanghvi, looking curious.

"The cartel together make half the power as our company. Plus, they aren't too reliable when it comes to mergers, and none of the companies belonging to the cartel have a strong dominance in the market," replied Puneet this time, and half the eyes turned towards him. One of the members leaned forward and shot forward the next question.

"Why not an Indian company?"

"Because none of them want to undertake the risk," replied Puneet coolly. "The stable companies don't want to pursue something as over-ambitious as this; the weaker companies don't have the capacity to."

"What's the incentive for us?" asked Jessica again. But this time, Ishaani put her hand forward, a sign to Rishi and Puneet that she was going to take over the discussion now. She replied confidently.

"As you can see in detail in your dossiers, one, it cuts extra finances since Australian Dollar is strong. The consignment will go via Sydney anyway, so we get export concessions as well. Second, both RV Group of Companies and we buy our diamonds from Surat so it works advantageous to us since we are both aware about the markets. Thirds, we get the extra financial support and risk bearing since single-handedly carrying out a 954 crore deal has 'danger' written all over it. We have been looking for the best merger and if RV Group of Companies agrees to it, the consignment cost directly splits into half."

"So do the profits," added Sengupta acidly. Ishaani shot him a cold look.

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take," replied Ishaani curtly.

"What about the market share in London?" asked Sengupta, his eyes now narrowed at Ishaani. Even though they respected each other immensely outside their professional lives, the two of them had a vast difference of opinion in all cases but they usually came to terms of agreement eventually. This was no different.

"We get a 51% foothold in the London Markets, jointly. It's bonanza for the RV Group of Companies to enjoy a spoon-fed market share that they've been denied for so long," answered Ishaani simply, her eyes rooted upon Sengupta. However, this time, another member on the table put forth the next question.

"What about the incentives from our company's point of view?" Ishaani looked at the person in question and answered quietly.

"One, it will definitely increase the goodwill valuation of our firm. Two, we'll achieve extra concession for exports. Now that we have Mehta and Sons Co. under our wing, the concessions are going to be very much required. Three, we are in need of an expert who makes sure that the whole duopoly with London is foolproof and that we are not tripped over by De Beers any minute. RV Group of Companies is more than adept to handle that, and Mr. RV's global reputation speaks for itself. Last, it lets us save the added money for expansion as well. At the same time, if we establish the duopoly, we are going to need heavy financing for all our consignment henceforth, and we all know that the risk is too high. The merger will help us ease out the risk factor partially. Mr. RV gets what he wants, we get what we want."

"Why will RV Group of Companies accept something like this?" asked Jessica now, her voice slightly disbelieving.

"Because it gets a straight 51% foothold in London, and it's a free ticket to him like I said before. Plus, with the weakening Australian Economy that's falling into a recession, I don't think that he's going to heavily bleed finances into something that he won't have a chance against if he does it alone or with any other prospect," replied Ishaani, this time confident. Jessica pondered upon her answer for a moment before she nodded her head in agreement.

"Would someone care to give a conclusion to this?" barked in Sengupta irritably.

"To wrap it up with a bow, if all goes right, we end up with a duopoly in London with RV Group of Companies, also securing the cartel's share market since us and RV Group of Companies are two of the strongest potentials out there. It's a win-win situation on both sides - we get the diamonds and the money, we have a good foothold in the diamond trading hub. Financially, it may very well cause a steep rise in share prices because of the global collaboration. It gets us more goodwill and more FDIs as well," replied Ishaani, an overpowering conviction in her voice.

There was an even more pregnant silence this time before a round of applause flew about the room once again, the loudest of the three times. Mr. Sengupta was the only one who didn't join in. The moment silence was achieved, he looked at Ishaani narrowly.

"This is all theoretically beautiful, but this might be the most stupid thing you've ever thought of," he said irritably, his eyes not leaving the girl who reminded him so much of his estranged daughter.

"Or the most genius," countered Ishaani defensively, glaring daggers at him.

"It's a fantasy and a damn-near impossible thing to achieve," spoke Sengupta, his voice now louder than the previous time. Ishaani sat up straighter in her chair as she stared at him sardonically.

"Funny enough, all the people I knew told me that the Parekh Empire was lost for good and could never be revived back after its bankruptcy five years ago," she replied coldly, while Sengupta looked slightly flustered

"RV Group of Companies won't agree to this. It's a one-sided deal," he said finally, his tone pointed. Nobody dared to break into the conversation, and had eyes only for the two of them.

"What we are offering their company covers up for everything else," responded Ishaani at once, albeit with unconcealed exasperation

"I know Mr. RV's reputation globally. He's a man with a hawk's eye. He isn't going to be sugar-coated into a _child's_ vision," said Sengupta, his glasses now falling at the lowest point of the bridge of his nose in chagrin. Ishaani pinched the bridge of her nose, now vexed.

"Then either you clearly don't know Mr. RV well, or else you have no vision. He's a man who plays with money, who practically understands the economy of several countries. He knows what we are offering him is a one-time offer and an offer that will leave a mark on the diamond markets for the next few decades with ease, just like De Beers. I never said that this was a piece of cake and I know the odds, but it's a risk I'm willing to take," she responded with a determined finality.

"And what if the deal doesn't work out?" asked Sengupta reasonably. Ishaani sighed before replying slowly.

"Then we'll have to retract and let go of this. De Beers gets it, and we still hold on to the 36% market share we have."

Both of them fell silent, heaving gulps of breath after the rapid and intense round of conversation. Citing it fit to speak, Jessica spoke in finally.

"Those in favour?" Seven hands rose in the air. Jessica noted the names down and continued.

"Those against?" Another seven hands rose in the air. Jessica noted them down once again before looking at Mr. Sengupta who had raised his hand for neither.

"Fine, it's a 7-7. Mr. Sengupta, it's your call now." Mr. Sengupta looked at Ishaani resolutely for a few minutes before sighing.

"For." Ishaani gave him a small smile and signaled Jessica to close the meet.

"Well, it's an 8-7 in favour of the deal. And we close the meet on this note. Any questions?" she asked around the room, and Piyush Sanghvi raised his hand.

"When is Mr. RV going to arrive for the discussion of the contract?"

"On the 8th of this month," replied Puneet instantly.

"And when is the consignment due?" asked Sengupta curiously.

"On the 29th of this month," replied Rishi.

"Then we are on a tight schedule," joked in Sengupta and everybody gave him a small smile. He was a very difficult man, but his experience and expertise defined the man he was. It was the main reason why Ishaani put up with him without much complaint.

"I now declare the meet closed," said Ishaani as Jessica passed her another slip of paper to sign below. The moment the pen flourished upon the paper, everybody rose, nodding at Ishaani in acknowledgment. Everybody cleared out from the room one by one, discussing the topics listed on the agenda with a lot of gusto, until only Ishaani, Puneet, Rishi and Piyush remained behind.

"I think that went rather well," said Piyush, before giving her a nod of his head.

"Thank you... for all the help you've given me with the takeover bid," replied Ishaani, a small smile on her face.

"It's my honour to work for a woman like you," said Piyush while Ishaani gave him half a smile. "Ranveer was right, you are an extraordinary girl." Ishaani smiled pensively, wondering about the surprise he was in for when he found out that Ranveer was none other than the legendary Mr. RV whose involvement in their business had been discussed for an hour now.

"Flattering as that might be, atleast we've achieved Phase I," she replied in her customary blank tone while Piyush nodded her head. Before he could say anything, his phone began to ring.

"Yes. Oh excuse me, I have to take this."

Ishaani nodded and Piyush left the room. Puneet and Rishi both looked at Ishaani with a smile on their faces.

"Well, the two of you did some outstanding work today," spoke Ishaani silently and the two men nodded their heads appreciatively.

"The credit goes to you," replied Rishi, Puneet nodding his head in assent. The conversation was interrupted with the rude ringing of the telephone line. Ishaani put the phone on speaker and spoke.

"Yes?"

"It's Lazrado here," came the voice from the phone and Ishaani sighed.

"What is it?" she asked brusquely.

"There's a call for you," came the reply.

"Put it on."

The receptionist quickly transferred the call, while Ishaani, Puneet and Rishi looked on curiously. A moment later, a voice boomed out.

"You _bitch_! How _dare_ you?! You tricked me into it! _Damn you_! Damn you to _Hell_!" There was no doubt to either of the three that Chirag Mehta was on the other side of the line, his voice slightly slurred. He was drunk.

"Oh, I assume you found out then?" said Ishaani tartly. The voice's decibel hit another level with the next statement.

"You think this is a joke, huh? You don't know what you've just gotten yourself into! You've bitten off more than you could chew!" shrieked Chirag on the phone, while Ishaani rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the advice," she said coldly.

"You'll pay for this, you evil little _minx_! Mark my words, you'll pay for this! You've messed with the wrong man... I'll kill you... I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Chirag, his voice now out-of-breath.

"Well, I'll be damned if you don't. Goodbye."

Ishaani cut the call amidst the string of obscenities that now blared through the speaker of the phone. Puneet and Rishi stared at the phone with disgust, while Ishaani sighed tiredly.

"Ma'am, why don't you get a restraining order against this maniac?" Ishaani gave Puneet a cold look but Rishi came to his rescue.

"Ma'am, what if he means what he says?" asked Rishi in a worried voice. Ishaani gave the two men a haughty look.

"He's a coward, and a man who has just discovered that all his cunning failed him. The bruise on his ego must be difficult for him to take," she spoke unsympathetically.

"If you don't mind, ma'am, might I ask you something?" When Ishaani didn't say anything, he continued. "How did you ever come to marry a person like him?"

"Even the smartest people make the stupidest of mistakes. He was mine. It's no use wasting time behind him. We have little time and a lot to do."

Rishi and Puneet both understood the dismissal of the topic and silently left the conference room, leaving behind Ishaani lost in her thoughts. She stared out from the window, the sunlight streaming through strongly. Chirag Mehta hadn't changed even in the least in all those years. He was spineless as he was today when she had her first argument with him when she was eight years old.

 _Even then he never faced me_ , thought Ishaani bitterly. He had sent his friends to do the dirty work and had escaped the entire scenario without even the slightest trace coming back to him. Back then, her friend bore the brunt of his lunacy, but this time... this time he had nowhere to hide. _He cost me my life, he cost me my best and only friend,_ she reflected with even more bitterness. He had changed her life forever and for the worse.

She wondered today, like so many other days before, how she had fallen prey to him for a girl who was so smart and could sense deception in a moment? But could she? She had been a marionette whose strings were always in his hands, so easily manipulated that at the end of it, she lost road to reality underneath all the lies and the facade. She had lost the road to humanity, to her friend. She had let gone her friend for an illusion that was nothing but naivety, nothing but a shadow. The shadow of the person who was beside her all along, the person who she was truly in love with.

Chirag Mehta was an excellent actor, oh yes. But his days were over. It was her time now.

Even before she could stop herself, the memory of the most horrifying day of her life hit her with razor-sharp clarity. The day where she begun the downward slope of life. The day where her life had changed forever - her heart and soul torn apart and handed over to her in shreds. All she could do was shut her eyes as she let the memory overcome her, her hands instantly curling into fists.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	48. Interlude 8

**Interlude 8: The Breaking of Illusions**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _Ishaani shut her eyes, feeling the tiredness wriggle into her veins uncomfortably. It had been a year and_ _two months since she was now married to Chirag Mehta. He was supposed to be her best friend, her confidante, her knight in a shining armour. Her prince, her soulmate, her love. But he was none of it. No, he was nothing like she thought him to be when she first believed that she loved him. Believed. That was until the truth was shoved into her face yesterday. He was a cheater._

 _That was the truth._

 _She played with her mangalsutra uncomfortably as she contemplated. She had trusted him above everything else in the world, above everyone else. Even Ranveer... Ranveer, who she had so mercilessly cut off from her life because things had gotten spoilt between them. Chirag was rich, confident, ambitious and daring. But he wasn't Ranveer. No, her Ranveer was special, one of a kind. But she had chosen Chirag over Ranveer. She had trusted Chirag more than him. Blind-faith._

 _She had given him the power of attorney of her father's entire empire once her mother passed away seven months ago. Her mother... she had barely survived for five months after her father's demise when she followed suit due to her ill-health. Ever since Ranveer had left for his Masters, things hadn't been the same - neither at the Parekh Empire, nor in their personal lives._

 _Atleast her mother wasn't alive to her see her marriage go topsy turvy. No, her parents had died seeing her at her happiest, and she was grateful for it. But where had all her happiness gone? Where was the haven that she thought she had achieved with Chirag as her life-partner? Was this all some kind of deception? Some kind of illusion? What was going on?_

 _She opened her eyes as she felt them burn with tears of anger. The scene that she witnessed before her eyes last night was something that tore her heart apart, made her blood boil yet go cold at the same time. Try as she might, she couldn't get the image out of Chirag in bed with another woman, his hands running all over her voluptuous curves while the woman groaned in ecstasy._

 _She hadn't seen her husband for over ten days now. Ever since he told her that the Parekh Empire had gone bankrupt and that the Parekh mansion was now mortgaged to be sold soon. Her in-laws were in New York with her sister-in-law. But she didn't want to spare them any thought. Her mind travelled back to the Parekh Mansion and she felt her heart sink._

 _She remembered what a shock it had been to the grown-ups of the house when they discovered that Papa had left 80% of his estate to Maa and herself. None of them were happy even in the slightest and decided to separate once and for all._

 _Baa had the option to stay with Falguni Maa since she was getting married anyway, but her ego wouldn't take it. She wouldn't have anything to do with the 'illegitimate'. And so they left. Maa couldn't handle such a big empire and transferred the ownership to me, until I did the same to Chirag. Once Maa passed away, the house was automatically my own, and I even put that in Chirag's name as a gift for his birthday._

 _How had so much happened in so little time? It had only been seven months since he had control over everything. How could everything go to ashes? All her belongings, memories, everything... either in ashes or a part of a mortgaged house now._

 _He had left her abruptly amidst her protests and tears, leaving her to fight her pain alone. Didn't he know that she wasn't capable of doing it alone? He knew her so well, then how could he leave her at a time like this? And it was the first night when he put herself to sleep with unwiped tears and a bleeding heart. It was ten days now and the pain was just the same, but now a numbness was spreading through her. And she knew that nothing was ever going to be the same again._

 _Their marriage for the first ten months had been nothing short of the best time of her life, except her parent's demise. Her marriage was everything that she hoped it to be and Chirag had been the perfect lover and husband to her. He only loved and cared for her. And yet if she was truthful to herself, there was always something hollow. Something missing. She could never put her finger about it, but it was there. Something empty._

 _Until two months ago, Chirag began to show his true colours. What she thought was stress from work eventually began turning into an estrangement, until he would no longer be civil with her under the influence of alcohol. Most of the nights in these past two months had them either arguing on in stony silence. Until yesterday, Chirag called her to the hotel room where he was supposed to be having a meeting in to make up with her._

 _What she hadn't anticipated was him making out with another woman. He wasn't even aware when she'd come and gone._

 _The door slammed behind her and Ishaani snapped from her thoughts. Chirag entered the room looking tip-top, his eyes now cold. She had never seen him like this before, yet there as something familiar about his eyes. She had seen them somewhere before, but she couldn't place it. He quickly loosened the tie around his neck and threw it upon the bed disgracefully, just as she came near him._

 _"Where have you been?" she asked him icily._

 _"Working," he replied simply, not bothering to give any further explanation._

 _"By sleeping with another woman?" she asked further. Chirag cocked an eyebrow, least perturbed._

 _"It's none of your business."_

 _"Yes it is. I'm your wife!" she yelled at him, while he now looked thoroughly disinterested._

 _"So?"_

 _"What do you mean 'so'? I want an answer!" she shrieked as she caught the collar of his shirt angrily. He pushed her hands off from his shirt._

 _"You want an answer? Take this. It should work."_

 _Chirag removed an envelope from the inner lining of his coat and threw it at Ishaani. It hit her across her face before she caught it poorly, looking thoroughly startled. She tore open the envelope and pulled out the sheets of papers. Even though she should have been surprised, she wasn't. Somewhere deep down in her heart, she knew what was coming._

 _She stared at the divorce papers blankly for a few minutes before she looked up, teary-eyed. Her eyes begged and pleaded against the cold, calculative ones as she now cried softly._

 _"Why?"_

 _"I've fulfilled my purpose. I don't need you anymore," he replied coldly, pushing her away from him._

 _"What do you mean?" she asked him, now looking bewildered and angry both._

 _"It's a long story and beyond your understanding. Let it go," he told her snarkily, and she stared at him disbelievingly. What had happened to him so suddenly?_

 _"No. I want to know what the heck is happening!"_

 _"You want to know? Alright, but don't tell me that I didn't warn you," he sneered, while Ishaani stared at him wide-eyed. "I married you for your money so that I could milk you of all your father's riches, and kill the competition in the market."_

 _"What do you mean?" asked Ishaani stupidly, her face now devoid of any emotion. Chirag continued._

 _"Your father was my father's biggest competition and our company wouldn't have lasted if the Parekh family remained in the markets even for another year."_

 _"Did you kill my father?" she asked suddenly, even though she knew that he had died of a cardiac arrest. But she couldn't trust anything. Seeing the way she was coming to know about things, she wouldn't even be surprised anymore._

 _"Good Lord, no! His timing was sublime though, I'll admit. Great man, your father," laughed Chirag immoderately and Ishaani felt her blood go cold._

 _"Why me? You could have done all this without using me as well!" she yelled at him while he suddenly stopped laughing. He now looked at her furiously._

 _"True, but I'm afraid that it goes rather personal between the two of us. Long, long before we became friends. Ofcourse you didn't remember, or else you wouldn't have never let me become friends with you," he said enigmatically, and Ishaani looked confused._

 _"I don't understand." Chirag smirked before clearing his throat theatrically._

 _"Okay, let me remind you. We met first, not at your birthday party, but long before that. In the first school your father enrolled you into. We met first when you slapped me for making fun of you and that servant of yours, in front of all my friends and about a 100 more students."_

 _Ishaani stared at him, her mouth agog. No, it couldn't be... the guy she hated and cursed for half her life... no, it couldn't be. It couldn't be. Life couldn't be so cruel to her. She couldn't have fallen for the guy who was the cause of Ranveer dying when he was ten. No, the irony was too much. And yet she now knew what his eyes reminded her about._

 _"You... you are the one... who... who..."_

 _"Oh yes, I am the one," spoke Chirag, his tone now sinister. "The insult that day isn't something I've forgotten till date. I never forget. You had dug your grave that day when you decided to cross my path and you had to pay for what you did. I had the perfect plan... but that stupid imbecile of your servant came in between."_

 _"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" shrieked Ishaani at him and he laughed cruelly._

 _"I didn't see you having a problem when you rejected him because he was a servant," retorted Chirag, clearly enjoying himself._

 _"I didn't... no... no... no..." cried Ishaani as she ran her fingers through her hair in a demented hysteria that was threatening to claim her now. Chirag spoke once again, now reveling in her evident misery._

 _"I see that you are catching up. Let us continue. Your servant took the blast of what was in your destiny and things got ugly. The two of you got away scot-free and all my friends paid the price of it."_

 _"How come your name never came up?" asked Ishaani sharply, her eyes now red._

 _"Because I never touched him personally. You see, they were all my friends at my bidding. I was never once on scene. And my father was as powerful as yours. I needn't say more."_

 _"I thought our fathers were the best of friends," whispered Ishaani pleadingly upon deaf ears._

 _"You are naive and a fool like your dead father then. He, too, was overly trusting. My father saw him as his greatest enemy." Oh God, they were all in it right from the start._

 _"I can't believe-" began Ishaani but was cut through rudely by Chirag._

 _"Yes, rather surprising, isn't it? Let's move on. You changed schools, I moved on with my life, but I had never forgotten about you. Nobody got on the wrong side of me and walked away without paying the price. And as time by, my hatred for you and the fire of my incomplete revenge only burned stronger with every passing day. Until one day, I saw you at your birthday party. With the servant. And instantly I saw something that you both were oblivious too - how madly you both were in love with each other. Well, now I know that he always knew that he loved you, but both of you remained oblivious to your feelings. I did nothing, but I knew that it wasn't complete yet."_

 _"You son of a-" began Ishaani once again, now outraged, but Chirag cut her once again._

 _"Not yet, the best part comes now. Three years later, we met again at the airport. You were seeing Ranveer off and I... well I had just earned my degree and was all set to begin a career. But then I saw you. And I knew what had to be done next. My father and I had come to an agreement just days before that if I could deploy all my cunning and skill to destroy the Parekh Empire, he would make me the CEO of the company. And in that one moment, I had the entire idea about how to destroy the Parekh Empire, or rather, Harshad Parekh."_

 _"By pretending to be in love with me?"_

 _"No, by marrying you and using you as my bail card, cash cow or immunity, whichever way you see it. You were Harshad Parekh's soul and he'd do anything for you. Not only would my personal vendetta be complete, but I would be made the CEO of my father's company too. So, putting my plan into immediate action, I trailed behind and overheard the conversation between you and Ranveer, and it was clear to me how I was to have my revenge upon you. He was the one who saved you back then, so he would have to bear the brunt too."_

 _"How could you?!" spoke Ishaani hoarsely, now feeling sick._

 _"You must commend me, for I pulled off the impossible. In those 13 years of exile, it took me a lot of ways to conceive how to destroy you, but you handed me the tool yourself. Your love for Ranveer." Ishaani looked shocked, before she choked out slowly._

 _"So that day at the airport... you collided into me on purpose?"_

 _"Very good..." remarked Chirag, miming Ishaani's tone."You're keeping up. I needn't remind you how things turned out from there."_

 _He didn't. Ishaani shut her eyes as she remembered how something as casual had changed so swiftly into a friendly conversation. Before she knew it, they had become easy friends, walks turning into coffee dates and study sessions turning into dinner with each other's families. Chirag was the guy that she always dreamt about - smart, funny, caring, loving, humble, grounded, sensitive, and protective of her. A 100 adjectives would fall short to describe him. Something that she would always say for Ranveer till Chirag entered her life._

 _Nobody could speak a word against her for Chirag was always by her side, never even once letting so much as even bat an eyelid at her in a bad way. He had become her best friend and her confidante, someone who understood her needs so well. She would be the only one who spoke from between the two of them and he would let her with a goofy smile on her face. He was perfect in all ways._

 _If only she had realized that he was too perfect to be true._

 _She remembered how in the first three months of Ranveer's departure, she would only talk about Ranveer, his like and dislike, his hobbies and skills, his nature and ability to love. By the end of those three months, even Chirag knew him as well as she did._

 _No..._

 _Ishaani looked at him aghast as she felt her world spin around her in the shock of a revelation that bowled her off completely. No... It wasn't possible... it couldn't be..._

 _"You... you... you've been a shadow of Ranveer all along now, haven't you?" asked Ishaani, her voice barely audible to herself now._

 _"Ah, finally! Good girl, you've finally come to the crux of it," said Chirag in a bored tone. Ishaani caught her head as she whispered to herself._

 _"All this time... I've... I've been in love with Ranveer..."_

 _"You were never in love with me. You fell for the illusion of Ranveer that I put up. You gave me all the material, and the rest I could pull off. I cannot even begin to tell you how disgusting it's been to play goody-two shoes with you for three years now. Sickening to the core," added Chirag, a disgusted expression on his face._

 _"Oh God..."_

 _"Oh well, even God favoured me," boasted Chirag. "I cannot even begin to tell you how hard it's been to manipulate that thick skull of yours. It took me an extraordinary amount of care, caution and effort to use sufficient skill to turn you against Ranveer and yet remain in love with his shadow, but then again, if there was anything more powerful than his love, or even yours for that matter, it was the fire of my revenge."_

 _Ishaani shut her eyes and remembered how Ranveer had only becoming a name in the passing after the first year of his departure, his only memory being the band upon her ring finger. She barely gave any thought about him except for the fact that the first thing she needed to confess to Ranveer was that she had found the perfect guy. She was in love with Chirag._

 _She remembered how their families had agreed to get them married without even the slightest of protest. Maa and Papa were both surprised and taken aback with her choice, but they had respected it nonetheless. Papa wanted to wait for Ranveer to return, but he still had three months till he got his Masters. So grudgingly, Papa decided to get the two of us engaged on the insistence of Chirag's family._

 _It was after three months that Ranveer had finally returned home. And before he could even get a look around, she'd thrown herself upon him in the tightest of hugs and had whispered to him that she was engaged. And he had pulled her apart. She felt nauseated at the thought to what she had to him, for even though she had assumed it to be a look of a pleasant shock, she now understood what it was. The look of a heart-broken man whose heart had been wrung and returned back to him._

 _She opened her eyes and stared at Chirag, her heart suddenly filled with a venom that she couldn't contain._

 _"You are a maniac... you need a psychiatrist! Do you even have any idea what you did to me? To us?" shrieked Ishaani, staring at him with the utmost loathing now._

 _"Oh, I do, sweetheart," mocked Chirag. "I have a graphic idea about what I've done to the two of you. Trust me, it's given me a pleasure such like I've never know."_

 _Ishaani raised her hand to slap him but he caught it mid-air._

 _"Don't even think about it. The last time you did that, you know what happened. So you can only imagine what will happen if you do it this time," said Chirag dangerously as he covered the distance between them, Ishaani retracted behind slowly._

 _"Are you threatening me?" asked Ishaani boldly, even though her voice shook._

 _"Oh, no. I'm going to punish you for even trying."_

 _Before Ishaani could respond, Chirag slammed her against the wall with his hand around her neck in a death grip, his eyes now reflecting a lunacy she had noticed the first time she had slapped him all those years ago. She was about to speak when he forced his lips upon her, pinning both her hands together as he kissed her roughly, assaulting her lips with an inhumane brutality. She tried pushing him off, but all her protest were cut off as he increased the grip upon her neck, until she began to choke. He shoved his tongue into her mouth to prevent her from shrieking, before biting her lip heatedly until it began to bleed, while she struggled against him futilely, his grip too strong for her._

 _Letting go off her as her face turned red, he wiped off the blood from his lips disgracefully. Ishaani coughed and fell against the side table, her neck now having the raw-red of his hand that had so nearly killed her just moments ago._

 _Without another word, he walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a suitcase from it, throwing into it all of Ishaani's clothes mercilessly. Putting in the envelope that had been forgotten amidst their confrontation, he shut the bag and stared at Ishaani her by her wrist harshly, he dragged her out from the room, making her trail painfully through the grand staircase that led into the living room, the suitcase in his other hand._

 _She missed a several steps and had sprained her ankle by the time they reached the living room, and her wrist felt like it would explode any minute with the vice-like grip Chirag had upon it._

 _Opening the front door, he pushed her out from the house and stared at her with a deranged flame in his eyes. Ishaani barely managed to gather sense about her surroundings when she felt something hit her leg, making her lose her balance. She fell upon the ground rudely and stared at Chirag, tears now openly escaping her eyes as she stared at him like a lost child._

 _A child who had realized how cold and cruel the world could be. A child who had realized that it had been tricked into believing something that was entirely false, something that never existed in the first place. She had been made to let go of the one person who meant the world to her to fall for a person who she was only a muse to. The target of a revenge that she didn't even know existed. She screamed at the top of her lungs as Chirag shut the large doors and left her to the fate of the dead, her screams nowhere enough to release the pain she felt in her heart._

 _She let her head fall upon the suitcase as she sobbed harder, the guilt and the crude reality of what she had done to herself and Ranveer crashing around her. She had killed him that night, killed him with her own two hands. She had sworn to be the one to protect him, to be his shield, but she had been the one who had ultimately stabbed him. She had not only broken his heart, but had ripped apart his soul and had thrown him its pieces back so brutally._

 _She wished that Ranveer would take her into his arms just like every time she was sad or in pain. He would whisper words of love and courage to her, would take away all her pain without even trying. He was her friend, but more importantly, he was her shadow. There was no day of his that had not begun with her and ended without her. But there would be no Ranveer now. Chirag had not only cost her life, but Ranveer as well._

 _For the one man who could save her was the same man she had pushed away. Again. And this time, there was no forgiveness. Wiping away her tears, she staggered upon her feet and dragged the suitcase behind her out from the gate and on to the main road. She had no home to go to. She had nothing whatsoever. Neither love, nor a family or a home. Not even her shadow, her best friend._

 _All she had was a broken heart and a ripped soul._

* * *

Ishaani snapped out from the memory and sighed. She remembered the first thing that her eyes had found in the suitcase. The same envelope having not only the divorce papers, but the power of attorney of the Parekh Empire back to her. The bastard. Chirag Mehta was the exact opposite of everything she believed he was.

Her relatives had certainly not taken her in. All her cousins were abroad and not in touch, and Prateik and Disha were in boarding. Extremely sour at being cut off from 80% of the Parekh inheritance, none of them even so much as let Ishaani enter the house. She had no place to go, except the house of an old college friend, who was co-incidentally the wife of Piyush Sanghvi.

It was from there that the association had begun, from there were Piyush had become her lawyer. He'd helped her get a decent alimony in exchange of the divorce and had allowed her to stay at his place till she found a small apartment. And ever since she made up her mind that she was going to take Chirag Mehta down once and for all, he had been her best advisor. She swore to herself that if Chirag had taken 13 years to fulfill his revenge, she would take less than half of his time and leave him in his own ashes.

It had been a nearly impossible feet to get any control over a wildly spinning Parekh Empire going out of hand. But she had persevered and persevered, just like her father and Ranveer had taught her to. One year into the business, she had barely survived, being refused money from many financial institutions for being a disgraced firm.

The only source of income had been the money from the alimony that she resourcefully used at the stock markets and managed to reduced several of the debts the company had. As months went by, she realized just how many clients Chirag had swindled and it was only a miracle that the company wasn't sued for fraud and malpractice. She had nearly lost all of her clients in London when she somehow managed to send through a diamond consignment successfully, and that had been the turning point of her life. And since then, there had been no stopping her.

Using her father's experience and Ranveer's vision, she managed to convert a lost cause into a golden egg with painstaking effort, learning from experiences and improving with every. The next three years of her life had been the most crucial ones, and she had done the impossible. She did not only make the Parekh Empire rise like a phoenix from its ashes, but rose herself as well.

She had managed to win back the Parekh Mansion that was lost between the dusty files of the judiciary system. She had won back what was rightfully hers, even though there were still a few things upon her list. But she knew that the time would come and it would be a fruitful wait. She smiled as she hugged herself, a venomous spark in her eyes. Chirag Mehta had started a war and brought it upon her doorstep, taking away the one person who she loved the most in the world. She would win him back too.

Like Ranveer always told her, _the most powerful weapon on earth was the human soul on fire._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	49. Interlude 9

**Interlude 9: Return to the Roots**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

"Wow... that was _intense_."

The diary nearly flew out of Ranveer's hand in shock. He turned to stare at Finch angrily while the later raised his hands in surrender.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that reading someone's diary was a very bad habit?" asked Ranveer, annoyed. Finch shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Eh... she must have," said Finch, looking disinterested. Ranveer shook his head, disgruntled, before asking curiously.

"From how long have you been reading?"

"From the time you got paralyzed," replied Finch awkwardly.

"Ah... well, so you know that story in detail now," said Ranveer, now looking faintly amused.

"God, that was... _scary_. You've always been like that now, haven't you? Reckless about your own safety for the people you love," commented Finch, and Ranveer looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Well, those five months were no cherry I admit," he said finally, pinching the bridge of his nose now. His temples had begun to ache because of the lack of sleep.

"How long did it take to lose the limp?"

"A year and seven months, to be exact. If you take the whole thing, it took me two years to be completely recovered from the accident," replied Ranveer, his tone now monotonous.

"Is that why you are so much into obsessive running?" asked Finch, his tone now serious yet understanding. Ranveer nodded his head in response, the headache intensifying now. He had been an obsessive runner for ten years now, and more often than not it had helped him shelve his emotions to a certain extent.

"What went wrong, Ranveer? I mean you and Ishaani... the two of you sound so madly in love with each other... then how-?"

" _I_ was. She wasn't," whispered Ranveer, his voice now bitter.

"Don't kid yourself, your own words portrays the depth," remarked Finch, now irritated. He couldn't understand why Ranveer had such an issue with accepting what was so evident for everyone to see.

"I was a fool... I mistook her emotions and forgot that at the end of it all, I was only ever a-"

"Don't start with me. I've had enough of that nonsense," cut in Finch, now angry. Ranveer shook his head with a rueful smile upon his face before he rested his head upon his seat and stared outside the window, the first pinpricks of the lights of Mumbai marking its own map into the night sky.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you."_

"Oh great, we've nearly arrived," muttered Finch, now sounding relieved. The awkward silence was broken once again by the airhostess.

 _"Flight attendants, prepare for landing please. Cabin crew, please take your seats for landing. Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at the Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport. Please make sure one last time your seat belt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you."_

Twenty minutes later, the flight landed softly upon the Runway 1 of the Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport. Local time is seven-fifteen in the evening and the temperature is a pleasant 23C. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the 'Fasten Seat Belt' sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Cell phones may only be used once the Fasten Seat Belt sign has been turned off."_

"Well, this is it," said Ranveer shakily, his face now nostalgic.

 _"Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight. If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you. On behalf of Singapore Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice stay!"_

Walking into the Terminal 2 of the prestigious airport, Ranveer looked around in surprise. Six years had indeed been a long time, and nothing was the same anymore. Finch looked around at the airport impressively, a low whistle escaping his lips.

"Wow, this is one beauty," said Finch, looking about the airport's rich and exquisite architecture, pleased. Ranveer nodded his head in agreement as they quickly made their way to the immigration, managing to get ahead quickly before a long line formed behind them.

"Wait till we get outside. If you feel overwhelmed, it's alright. Indians do tend to get overwhelming," warned Ranveer, now chuckling softly. Finch didn't look like he believed him but he chose not to say anything. Passing through the immigration, they eyed the duty free shop before walking briskly towards the baggage belt.

"So, where are we headed to now?" asked Finch, remembering that they were now supposed to head for Ranveer's native town.

"Borivali. We'll need to take the Shatabdi Express from there to Surat. You might want to walk a little fast because we might very well be just in time for it," replied Ranveer as they picked up their suitcases and headed for the gate now, looking at his watch intently. 7:35PM.

"I thought you said we are going to your native place," replied Finch immediately, now looking confused.

"My parents shifted from our village to Surat once they quit working at the Parekh Mansion. So, Surat is my second home city now," answered Ranveer, giving him a small smile. Finch nodded his head as he understood now how Ranveer managed to get so many contacts in Surat.

"Now it all makes sense," whispered Finch to himself as they finally walked outside the airport, the animated masses of Mumbai meeting their eyes instantly.

* * *

Ranveer and Finch sat in the first class coach of the express, Ranveer looking amused, Finch slightly uncomfortable. The two of them were swarmed by Mumbai's overwhelming traffic the moment they had stepped outside the airport, Mumbai's warm, humid air welcoming them to the Land of Opportunities. From there, it had been a taxi to Borivali, the taxi barely managing to make its way through the peak-hour traffic of the city where commuters now headed home after a long day's work.

They managed to reach the station at exactly twenty past eight and had lost hopes of catching the train that was supposed to leave ten minutes ago. However, to their utmost relief, the train was twenty minutes late. The two of them made their way to the coach amidst a suffocating crowd, hawkers yelling at the top of their voices to buy merchandises from them at the platforms.

Ranveer dragged Finch through the entire mass, their grips strong upon their suitcases while Ranveer's natural instinct from navigating through the place several times from many years ago came to his defense. Successfully getting aboard the cool coach, the two of them took their respective seats opposite each other by the window.

"Is it just today, or are things over here always like this?" asked Finch, slightly breathless, still staring at the excited occupants of the train in complete amazement.

"I did say it was overwhelming," said Ranveer, giving Finch an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"I take you for your word. It's quite a lively place, rather curious," remarked Finch as he heard a couple beside them gossiping in a language that he didn't understand. Quite a lot of attention was attracted to him since Finch was the only foreigner on the train, and the attention seemed to amuse him more. Ranveer observed Finch's expression closely and gave him an exhausted smile.

"It's your first time, no?"

"Yeah, it is. How long do you think it'll take to reach?" asked Finch, now trying to stifle a yawn.

"Three and a half hours approximately," replied Ranveer, now massaging his temples once again.

"That's past midnight till we reach at your place. Do you even know anything about where your parents live? You haven't been over here in six years," asked Finch, now looking slightly unsure.

"Yes, I do remember," assured Ranveer as he sighed. "Relax. Have a nap," spoke Ranveer. However, his voice was suddenly slurred. Ranveer's eyes shut in tiredness as he sighed again slowly, his head now drooping. Finch caught hold of his shoulders just as Ranveer's head was about to hit the glass on the window, snapping the latter out from his spell of darkness. Finch now looked irked.

"Ranveer, you're the one who needs to sleep. Since how long are you awake now?" asked Finch looking visibly livid.

"Thirt... thirty-six hours," replied Ranveer slowly, his fingers counting off the hours lethargically. "I'm alright," added Ranveer lamely and Finch scoffed.

"How does your brain even function?" asked Finch, his tone displeased at his friend's carelessness. Ranveer cocked an eyebrow at him and zoned out for a few minutes, before snapping out from the reverie and giving his own-exasperated friend a reassuring nod.

"Well, thanks for the compliment," replied Ranveer softly, while Finch shook his head at him.

As the train began to move, Finch looked at Ranveer staring out from the window with a tired yet faint smile upon his face. He could not remember when he had ever seen him smile in those many years.

"Some things never _change_ now, do they?" asked Finch, his voice laced with an undercurrent of reasonability. Ranveer caught on to the implied meaning of his sentence as he turned his attention away from the rapidly moving platform.

"Some things never remain the _same_ now, do they?" shot back Ranveer as their eyes met, a cold smile upon his face.

* * *

Ranveer knocked upon the door tiredly, with Finch behind him trying to stifle a yawn. The lights in the living room went on after a few minutes and the door opened suddenly, revealing a balding man with spectacles, rolling pin in his hand. He looked astounded at the sight of the two men before him before a woman joined him, her look of bewilderment quickly changing into one of shock.

"Surprise," said Finch awkwardly as Ranveer stared at his parents, looking slightly flushed. Now that he had overcome his initial shock, Kailash's features softened into a broad smile. However, Amba remained blank faced, until she pulled Finch ahead and gave him a hug. Finch looked momentarily surprised but let her hug him nonetheless, before she separated and smiled at him.

"It's good to see you, Gregory," said Amba softly, while Finch blushed slightly at the use of his first name.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Vaghela," replied Finch graciously, while Ranveer 'tcched', irritated. Amba looked at him curiously.

"Who's your friend over here?" asked Amba, cocking her eyebrow in Ranveer's direction while Kailash looked bemused. Ranveer, in turn, rolled his eyes at his mother while Finch smirked.

"He's RV, the business tycoon. Very popular bloke in Sydney. But I'm afraid he's very boring and a nut-case too," replied Finch with mock sincerity, while Amba laughed. Ranveer grit his teeth and spoke in protest.

"Maa..."

Amba turned to look at him in feigned surprise.

"Well then, Mr. RV. I'm Amba Vaghela," she said as she put forward her hand in a hand shake. Ranveer now looked thoroughly disgruntled.

"Maa, stop being so dramatic," he retorted, his tone vexed.

"I'm only being honest," replied Amba sincerely, while Kailash shook his head. "Your _secretary_ wanted me to leave a name the last time I called," she explained, while understanding now dawned upon Ranveer.

"Wait... that was _you_? _You_ were the mystery caller?" stuttered Ranveer, taken completely off-guard. Amba shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I didn't think that I needed to leave a name for my son when I was calling him," she replied earnestly, while Ranveer now shot her a guilty look. He hadn't spoken to his parents for three months now.

"I was on a no-phone protocol that day and David-" explained Ranveer but Amba cut through his speech.

"Yes, he explained the scenario to me, thank you very much," she replied, her tone slightly edgy. Ranveer sighed, knowing that there was no way out now.

"I'm sorry, Maa," he said finally, while Amba smiled at him. "Is there any way that I can make it up to you?" asked Ranveer further, while Finch and Kailash both looked at the mother and son curiously.

"You could sleep upon the terrace tonight," suggested Amba playfully.

" _Maa!"_ protested Ranveer while Finch laughed uproariously. Ranveer shot him a dark look, but Finch missed the cue.

"You may be RV to the world, but to us you are our son first," spoke Amba intelligibly. Ranveer gave her a soft smile now.

"Well, then a hug would be more appropriate in that case, don't you think?"

Amba scrutinized him carefully before pulling her son into her arms, a warm smile upon her face. Ranveer sighed drowsily into her arms as he took in her scent appreciatively, something that he always loved doing since he was a child. He separated to give his father a hug, who had the same never-wavering smile upon his aging features and took his son into his embrace lovingly.

Finch smiled softly at the family's reunion. It wasn't too much time since the last reunion happened four months ago. Amba and Kailash visited him in Australia twice a year for a month. It was only Ranveer who refused to come to India.

Separating from the hug, Amba and Kailash smiled at Finch and the four of them entered the house. The helper took away their suitcases and settled it into the rooms. The house was a lavish one-storey structure with three rooms and a back garden - not too small, not too humongous. Just perfect. Quickly sending both of them to the dining room in spite of their protests, Amba made Ranveer and Finch have a late dinner, both of them yawning their way through it.

* * *

At two in the morning, Ranveer and Kailash sat at the coffee table in the former's room sipping on their respective glasses of country liquor, while two short and stout bottles devoid of their contents stood upon the window sill in vain. Ranveer smacked his lips in appreciation as he turned to look at his father fondly.

"I'd almost forgotten how country liquor felt like."

"You feed me all the scotch you have, Ranveer, yet I'm never going to find a replacement for this little fellow," replied Kailash, looking at his glass lovingly.

"I thought you'd stopped drinking," remarked Ranveer a little pointedly to his father, while the latter smiled at him abashedly before chuckling. They were both intoxicated.

"Well, the occasional drink doesn't hurt now, does it?" he replied and Ranveer shrugged his shoulder. "So, what are you doing here?" asked his father suddenly just as Ranveer turned to look at him sleepily.

"What do you mean?" asked Ranveer, groggily, his eyes half-closed.

"You haven't been here in six years. What made you change your mind?" asked Kailash, draining the remaining content of his glass in one go.

"I'm here on business," whispered back Ranveer, his voice barely audible. "It's a very profitable portfolio for the brokerage company, and if we get it, it'll be a huge plus for us."

"How many days will you be here for?" asked Kailash, looking at Ranveer curiously.

"Three days. Then Finch and I will leave for Mumbai. The deal is going to take place over there. Finch decided to join me because he recently caught up with one of his friends from back in Oxford and he lives in Mumbai too. So I didn't mind him accompanying me over here. I wasn't originally supposed to come here... but I don't know, I just felt like it. So I thought of surprising you," replied Ranveer, now feeling fatigued.

"How'd you like the house?" asked Kailash once again as he stared at the moon shining brightly at the sky, his heart filled with the joy of spending some quality time with his son.

"It's home," replied Ranveer and Kailash chuckled in understanding,

"Is it for you? Home is where the heart is. Your heart isn't here," remarked Kailash sagely, while Ranveer looked at him languidly.

"Baba..."

"What is it, Ranveer? What's wrong?" asked Kailash softly as he stroked Ranveer's head.

"Nothing, really. I'm fine," replied Ranveer unconvincingly as he took another sip from his glass, shutting his eyes as the liquor made fiery contact with his throat.

"Had Ishaani been here, she could manage to coerce an answer out from you," commented Kailash, and it had its desired effect.

"But she's not here now, is she?" retorted Ranveer at once, his voice now aloof.

"No, she isn't... but we did meet her a few months ago," said Kailash softly, and that captured Ranveer's attention completely.

"Where?" asked Ranveer sharply, his fogged senses suddenly razor-clear.

"She'd come for a diamond conference over here a few months back," said Kailash as Ranveer listened quietly. "They had their dinner party in the same restaurant Amba and I had gone to dine in. The moment she saw us, she left her associates and came to greet us. She touched our feet," said Kailash proudly.

Ranveer arched his eyebrow at him.

"She hasn't changed at all in so many years. Ofcourse she's an independent and self-made woman now, handling such a big company single-handedly since _Maalik_ passed away. Word has it that the Parekh Empire is one of the most reputed and prestigious companies in India, and the best in Mumbai. I always knew that girl would become something good in life. It's a shame that we haven't been able to keep in touch with her once she got married."

Ranveer chose to give no comment.

"She asked for you too, you know," mumbled Kailash, now yawning softly.

"What did you tell her?" asked Ranveer, his voice now slightly unsteady.

"That you were doing well and were well-settled in Sydney. We barely had two minutes to talk before she had to leave us, which was understandable. Amba and I were both happy to see her," he said happily.

" _Maa?"_ asked Ranveer in surprise.

"Oh yes. Obviously we knew that you were heartbroken when she got engaged to Chirag and your mother was upset about your heartbreak, but then again she never had any issue with Ishaani," replied Kailash reasonably.

Ranveer shut his eyes. If only his parents had known what had truly transpired between them and why they hadn't spoken to each other since that fateful night... Ranveer took another swig from the glass, draining it in one go.

"I'll leave you to sleep now. You've had a long day and you must be having a jetlag as well," spoke Kailash, snapping Ranveer out from his thoughts. But Ranveer's head hurt badly now and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt his vision swim. Kailash looked at Ranveer worriedly before he caught him by the arm and made him sit upon the bed. Ranveer opened his eyes and looked about the room disoriented for a while, before his eyes landed back on Kailash once again.

"How did I get on the bed?" asked Ranveer, looking confused.

"I made you sit down," replied Kailash sternly. He knew that this was what happened every time Ranveer went through an insomnia episode. "You need to sleep. You're losing focus now. Finch tells me that it's been above 40 hours since you last slept. And that's enough you've had for tonight," reprimanded Kailash as he made the take the glass away from his hand. Ranveer held on to it.

"Let me... let me finish this," begged Ranveer groggily.

"Ranveer-"

"Please. Just one last glass. I'll go off to sleep, I promise," pressed Ranveer stubbornly.

Kailash looked at Ranveer, and sighed despondently. Switching off the lights in the room, he bid Ranveer goodnight before he shut the door behind him. Ranveer gulped down half of the glass in one go, his hands now shaking slightly. Forty hours was indeed a long time to stay awake. Apart from the six month treatment for his chronic insomnia where he would manage to stay up constantly for three days straight without any sleep, he managed to get a minimum of four hours' worth of sleep most of the days, sometimes maybe after not sleeping for a day at a stretch.

He shut his eyes as his father's words regarding Ishaani not changing rang in his years. How innocently his father had said something that he knew nothing about. Everything had changed in one night, and neither of them could remain the same after it. Gone were the days when they protected each other from the world's cruel hands waiting to drag them into a cruel world. _She_ was the cruel hand that had thrown him into the world.

He suddenly felt sick as the first half of the twisted memory of their inglorious farewell crossed his mind, his grip upon the glass suddenly strong.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	50. Interlude 10

**Interlude 7: The First Farewell**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update. :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _Knock. Knock._

 _Ranveer, who was staring through the window idly, turned to look at the door only to find Ishaani standing over there with an awkward expression on her face. He felt his heart get wrung by her sight. Turning his gaze away to the window and biting at his knuckles so that the tears that threatened to brim would remain at bay, he spoke shakily._

 _"Hey."_

 _"Hey," she replied back and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ishaani stand beside him now._

 _"How are you?" she asked quietly._

 _"Great," replied Ranveer bitterly although it fell deaf upon Ishaani's ears. "What about you?"_

 _"Same. So, uh, why didn't you come with us for dinner?" asked Ishaani curiously, while Ranveer determinedly chose to stare at the moon. It had been two days since Ranveer had been back home and as a friendly gesture, Chirag and Ishaani had invited him to dinner. He had refused._

 _"I wasn't feeling too well," lied Ranveer, but it was a truth in spite of itself._

 _"What happened?" asked Ishaani, her voice slightly testy. It wasn't lost upon Ranveer that she was disappointed by his less than warm attitude for Chirag._

 _"Just feeling jetlagged," he replied in a small voice, and Ishaani nodded her head in understanding._

 _"Oh okay."_

 _"Why?" asked Ranveer, now meet gaze with her for the first time since she entered the room. He was certain that his eyes were red and that even Ishaani noticed it, but he did not care. He did not care much about anything at all except for the pain he constantly felt his heart shatter with._

 _"Nothing, it's just... Chirag felt that maybe you didn't like him, that's why you refused to come with us," replied Ishaani, her tone uncertain as wondering how Ranveer would react to it._

 _"Oh, Chirag thought so," commented Ranveer snidely and Ishaani scowled at him._

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Nothing, really. So, engaged, huh?" spoke Ranveer, his voice now mocking an airiness in spite of him feeling suffocated. "How did it all happen?"_

 _Ishaani got the cue that he wanted to change the topic. Not arguing further, she looked at him excitedly and told him the entire story in detail, starting from how they met at the airport to all of their dates and love-filled promises, their close-knit family ties and how she was the luckiest person on Earth to have found her soulmate - Chirag. She would might as well have thrown him off from the terrace and done the job._

 _Ranveer noticed that the band on her finger was replaced by the engagement ring that belonged to Chirag, and it stung. Badly. He could feel that sense of a never-ending abyss of pain overtake his senses at the thought of losing what he had secretly hoped would someday become his, even though he refused to admit it to himself. But for her sake, all he did was smile through it. Smile even though he could feel every single blow crack his fragile heart a little more, her every love-struck comment about Chirag draining him out of a little more of his life and soul._

 _"So, what about you? Did you find anyone?" asked Ishaani finally as Ranveer smiled at her painfully._

 _"No..."_

 _"Well, you should find someone soon. It's not like I'm going to be with you anymore," she joked, and even the fake smile was wiped away from his face at the comment. Didn't she realize what she was doing to him? Couldn't she see through his bruised heart and soul?_

 _"You needn't worry about that," replied Ranveer, now feeling hollow. "Besides, I'm not interested in getting married right now."_

 _"Easy there, tiger," said Ishaani, now sensing the tension in Ranveer's tone. "There's no need to get all worked up."_

 _Ranveer remained silent._

 _"So tell me, what do you think about Chirag?" asked Ishaani suddenly after a few minutes. This time, Ranveer forced himself to meet gaze with her._

 _"Does my opinion really matter?"_

 _"Well, if I'm asking you about it, it's got to mean something, right?" she replied reasonably, although he could see that she was beginning to get slightly vexed with his behaviour. How could so much change in two years?_

 _"Well, I didn't see you having to need my opinion when you were getting engaged to him. As a matter of fact, you didn't even bother to inform me that you even had anyone in your life in the first place," replied Ranveer coldly, and the hurt in his voice was evident. Guilt flicked across Ishaani's face as she took Ranveer's hand in her own as she spoke softly._

 _"Look, I'm sorry, okay? It's just... everything happened so suddenly that I didn't..."_

 _"It's okay, Ishaani. What's happened has happened," cut through Ranveer shortly. Ishaani looked slightly abashed._

 _"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"_

 _"Ishaani, can we talk about something else, please? I have a headache," said Ranveer, his voice now cracking slightly. Ishaani frowned at him before asking once again._

 _"Well, you didn't answer my question. How did you find Chirag?"_

 _"Do you want to know the truth?" asked Ranveer suddenly, his mind suddenly ablaze with an idea. Maybe if she still considered him her best friend..._

 _"Yes," she replied earnestly and Ranveer made up his mind in one swift second before staring at her resolutely._

 _"I don't like him at all."_

 _"Why?" asked Ishaani, looking crest-fallen. Ranveer ignored the fact that he had just made her sad for his own selfishness._

 _"Because he stole you away from me," he replied blankly, even though he felt his heart break as the truth behind his words struck his heart like an axe._

 _"Now what's that supposed to mean?" she asked him sharply._

 _"Nothing," said Ranveer evasively, his mind now fraught and conflicted between the several thoughts and emotions that were simultaneously running through his mind. "But I don't like him. There's something strangely familiar about him and I don't like it," he continued, while Ishaani stared at him silently. He had spoken the truth about what he genuinely felt about Chirag, and impossible as he thought it might be, it was his actual unbiased view about the man in question._

 _"Who are you to judge him like that?" said Ishaani finally after the lapse of a few minutes, her voice suddenly laced with anger._

 _"Didn't you ask me for my true opinion just now?" retorted Ranveer, a contorted smirk appearing over his tired features._

 _"You've changed Ranveer... you are not the same person who I knew," she shot back at him. Boy, it stung._

 _"Welcome to the real world. It's not a fair game," replied Ranveer bitterly, while Ishaani now slapped his chest angrily._

 _"Will you stop talking like that? It's annoying and it's creeping me out!" she exclaimed loudly and Ranveer felt himself explode._

 _"Then just stop talking about Chirag, alright! I'm tired of hearing you be love-sick about him!" yelled back Ranveer, and Ishaani was taken aback by his outburst. She spoke in a small voice and Ranveer could see that she looked close to tears._

 _"I thought you were my best friend and you understood me and cared for me so much! I thought you would be on-the-top-of-the-moon happy for me when I told you all about him! All you are doing right now is give me a cold shoulder."_

 _"What do you want me to do, Ishaani? Dance? Sing? Jump off the roof with joy?" jeered back Ranveer in response even though he felt the hot tears fall upon his cheeks simultaneously. He chose to ignore them._

 _"I just want you to be happy for me," said Ishaani, her voice now upset. Ranveer could see the bewilderment upon her face as she tried to search through his eyes uselessly for a reason as to why he was behaving like this. His soul was still bared in front of her, it was she who had shut her eyes to it._

 _"I'm sorry, but that's the only thing I can't be," he said finally as he pinched his nose._

 _"Why not? Tell me, Ranveer, why not?" she questioned heatedly as she forced him to look at her. Ranveer turned her face away from her._

 _"Ishaani, please. You won't understand," he spoke quietly, his eyes now silently pleading with her to understand._

 _"No, I want an answer right now! You've just been a sorry twat ever since you've returned back! I can't believe how much you've changed in all these years. And I'm sorry if you can't understand my feelings because you haven't ever been in love yourself! The day you fall in love, that day we'll talk!" she shrieked at him angrily, while Ranveer felt his hand clench into fists. This was the last straw he needed after fourteen years._

 _"Oh yeah? You think it's that easy?!" he exploded back in a hopeless fit of consuming rage he had never felt before. "Huh? You think it so easy to see how happy and in love with someone else when I-"_

 _"When you what, Ranveer? When you what?" she questioned, her eyes now livid. She caught hold on his collar rudely as she yelled at him furiously. "Tell me, damn it!"_

 _"When I love you!" he yelled back at her, his eyes now locked with hers in a passion he now let loose for her to see. Ishaani let go of Ranveer's collar as she recoiled back in shock, Ranveer now looking weary._

 _"No... This can't... No..." stuttered Ishaani while Ranveer stared at her helplessly, now dearly regretting having confessed his love to her._

 _"Ishaani, I-"_

 _Ranveer stopped speaking as his gaze fell upon the doorpost and he saw Chirag standing over there, a stony expression on his face. There was no doubt that he had overheard their entire conversation. Choosing to ignore Ranveer as his expressions turned back to getting somber, he approached Ishaani quickly, who had just happened to notice that he was in the room._

 _"Chirag... we... I..."_

 _"Ishaani, we don't have time for this," he said curtly, while she now looked close to collapsing. "Right now, you need to come with me."_

 _"Why? What's wrong?" asked Ishaani as she snapped out from the shock and stared at Chirag worriedly._

 _"It's Harshad Uncle... he's just suffered from a heart attack in his office. His staff have rushed him to the hospital and the doctors are treating him right now. They've called us over immediately."_

* * *

 _Ranveer entered the ward to see Harshad asleep, several instruments attached around him while he laboriously took in breath after breath. The doctors had tried their best, but they said that the attack was a major one and Harshad Parekh was now just a temporary guest till he departed for the next world. One by one, all the family members had gone in and met him, tears and false promises made to the dying man._

 _Ishaani sobbed openly as she bid goodbye to her father without directly doing so and now sat crying in the hospital lobby, Chirag beside her. All the members of the household were distraught at this unexpected event. Falguni left the room last as she walked up to Ranveer and told him that Harshad wanted to meet him. Ranveer nodded his head as he took in a deep sigh, not knowing whether he was supposed to remain strong for the people he loved or to be weak in front of the one man who loved him the most._

 _Taking a seat on his left-hand side, Ranveer took Harshad's hand within his own and sighed, a tear falling from his eye upon his hand. Harshad's eyes flew upon at the sensation and turned his head to look at Ranveer, who now had another tear escape his eye. Smiling tiredly, he wheezed slowly._

 _"Ranveer..."_

 _Harshad had been partially paralyzed from the right half of his body, while he had a slur accompanying his speech. Ranveer gulped slowly as he found his voice and spoke with a reassurance that both knew did not exist._

 _"The... the doctors have said that you'll become perfectly alright. You... you'll just need to... to... take some bedrest for a few days. No office work... just... just rest. You'll become alright," emphasized Ranveer, like a child trying to catch hold of sunlight._

 _"Why lie when we both know the truth..." whispered Harshad slowly, and Ranveer choked._

 _"Mota Babuji, please! Just have some faith... you'll... you'll be alright. You'll recover soon, I promise."_

 _"Ranveer..." muttered Harshad, the sadness in his voice not lost upon the twenty-two-and-a-half year old boy. He did not restrain his emotions anymore._

 _"I can't lose you too, Mota Babuji... please, I can't lose you too," begged Ranveer, while Harshad now raised his hand gingerly and stroked his hair in one last ruffle._

 _"Ranveer... who said anything about losing me? I'll always be with you in your thoughts, your heart and your soul," he spoke softly, his voice now barely above an audible whisper. "You'll become a big man one day soon, Ranveer... mark my words..."_

 _"Don't say that... please, stay with me..." begged Ranveer once again but Harshad shook his head just as a tear left his eye._

 _"We all have our time to live... and our time to die. Nobody has been able to change that till date... So it's best if you accept it," he whispered sagely, speaking every word with a lot of effort. Ranveer hugged his mentor tiredly as he cried harder into the shoulders of the weakened man, while the latter stroked his hair softly, another tear leaving his eye now._

 _"I'm sorry, Ranveer."_

 _"Why?" asked Ranveer as he raised his head to look at Harshad._

 _"Because Ishaani doesn't love you," replied Harshad. Ranveer gasped in shock, while Harshad smiled weakly. "You thought I wouldn't know? I've known you for nearly fifteen years, Ranveer. I've known all along," whispered Harshad with a tired smile upon his face, while Ranveer's lips now quivered._

 _"Does it always hurt so much?"_

 _"There is no pain... greater than... a heartbreak, Ranveer. Nothing... more so than knowing... that you'll never be... loved back, no matter what," replied Harshad in between breaks. Ranveer stared at his mentor painfully, his eyes now red._

 _"How did you live with Falguni Maa for so many years?"_

 _"The love in the heart of one alone is enough to suffice for two," replied Harshad with a small smile. Ranveer remembered how much he loved listening to Harshad say this particular line. Today, he understood what it completely meant. "Your Falguni Maa never loved me... but my love was enough to sustain for both of us," he whispered, his voice now slighter higher._

 _"I cannot take it... seeing her with Chirag every time..." confessed Chirag as his eyes shut, the twisted agony clawing at his heart._

 _"I know what you feel, Ranveer... I was so sure that she was in love with you too... I don't know how..." murmured Harshad as yet another tear escaped his eyes before he shut it._

 _"It's okay, Mota Babuji..." whispered back Ranveer, his voice now blank." Maybe we weren't meant to be. I had forgotten that the moon belonged to another universe, not my own," he remarked scathingly while Harshad now opened his eyes once again. Staring at Ranveer for a whole minute, he finally spoke._

 _"Ranveer, will you promise me something?" Ranveer nodded his head feverishly and Harshad continued. "You will let her go."_

 _"What do you mean?" asked Ranveer, his tone aggrieved even though he knew what Harshad wanted him to do._

 _"If you have every truly loved her, let her be happy. If you have truly loved her, her happiness will always come above yours. If you've ever truly loved her, you'll let her go. If fate has it and the two of you are destined to be together, nothing will stop you. But if she doesn't love you, you must let her go," he whispered to Ranveer, while the latter tore his gaze away from him._

 _"You are asking me to sacrifice my love so that she can be happy?" whispered back Ranveer, his tone heavy._

 _"There's no love without sacrifice, Ranveer. Many are those who have claimed to fall in love, but rare are those who have walked away for their love," muttered Harshad wisely and Ranveer gave his mentor a pained look._

 _"I promise..." spoke Ranveer finally as he shut his eyes, secretly hoping that he could blend away into the face of the earth._

 _"Ranveer... promise me one more thing," spoke Harshad once again and Ranveer nodded his head._

 _"You will move on in life. You have worked very hard to achieve what you have... but you have a long, long way to go... Promise me that you will not give up on life. You will fight it... and move ahead, with or without Ishaani. I know... that you are upon a cross road where you... cannot see the end to any of it. But just because you've been left right... in the middle does not mean that... you will stop. Pick up the pieces of... of your life and find your aim. Make your own road to it..." replied Harshad and Ranveer bit his lip._

 _"What good is any life without her?" asked Ranveer softly, biting his lip now._

 _"Promise me, Ranveer. You owe a dying man that much," pressed Harshad strongly and Ranveer gave his mentor an agonized look._

 _"I promise..."_

 _"The more you hold on to it, the more it will make you bleed. You cannot go on like this..." mumbled Harshad as he shut his eyes again. Ranveer shut his eyes as the comprehension of what was about to happen dawn upon him, and he felt himself shiver._

 _"All my life... I wanted to become something so that I could ask her hand for marriage... so that I could be her equal... I... I'd foolishly come to believe that she loved me too... and now I..."_

 _"No one regrets what happened more than I do... Will you listen to me, Ranveer?" asked Harshad suddenly as his eyes snapped open again. Ranveer nodded his head._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Go away as far away from here... You can never truly become the man... I want you to become if you are going to... live over here with Ishaani around you all the time. Go... away from here and settle down in Sydney. Make a life for yourself. Work hard, and make... make me proud. I'll be watching over upon you..." whispered Harshad softly, a painful smile on his face._

 _Ranveer shook his head in refusal while Harshad gave him a stern look that quickly changed into one of being grief-stricken as the pain shot through his chest, the cue for the final call taken by both of them. They now cried openly as though their lives depended upon each other, Ranveer hugging his shoulder once again as he pleaded futilely._

 _"Please don't go... please... I... please..."_

 _"Ranveer, promise me one last thing," wheezed Harshad as Ranveer looked up at the now eerily relaxing features of Harshad Parekh, his heart beating irregularly with the knowledge of what was about to happen._

 _"What?" whispered Ranveer hoarsely as Harshad's hand blindly found his face and cupped it, his eyes half-shut._

 _"Do me one last honour by cremating me... You've been an extraordinary son whose love and loyalty I'll never be able to repay..."_

* * *

 _"God, no!"_

Ranveer's eyes flew open, the room spinning around dangerously. He took in irregular gulps of breath as the vision of Harshad Parekh's lifeless face remained burned across the lids of his eyes, the image refusing to leave his mind. He realized that his face was sweaty and clammy while he had tear tracks upon his face. His head hurt terribly.

Realizing that the glass was still in his hand, he took the last remainder of the whiskey from it, praying that it would wash away the stagnant image. He shut his eyes as he felt the same excruciating pain in his heart, his mind no longer in control of his dangerously crippled emotions. It had been the first blow, a blow that had sapped him of his Mota Babuji. But what had transpired after that on the other fateful night...

 _No! I won't think about that day,_ he screamed at himself mentally. _I won't. I-_

Ranveer didn't realize when his eyes shut once again, the glass falling from his limp hand with a shattering explosion on the floor. The noise reverberated around the house, breaking the night's silence for all except Ranveer, who had finally succumbed to an unconscious sleep.

-x-

Ranveer opened his eyes, the darkness of the room impenetrable. His head felt like it would explode as he propped himself upon the bed, wondering where he was. It took him considerate amount of time to realize that it was his parents' house. Rubbing his temples, he opened his eyes and let himself get adjusted to the darkness of the room until he could finally decipher things.

Looking at the digital clock on the bedside table, he gasped as he saw the date. _1:15AM, 3rd October_. He'd slept through the entire day and night combined. To verify the fact, he could feel his stomach rumbling yet an uneasiness that he usually felt when he drank more than he could take. He took in a deep breath, trying to curb the nausea that now threatened to take over his senses as he looked beside and saw a note that he had missed before.

Opening it, he smiled as he saw his friend's familiar handwriting.

 _Nobody's waking you up since you need the sleep. Once you get up, have the medicine that your Mum has kept near the glass of water and have the food that she's laid down for you in the kitchen._

 _Finch_

They must have assumed that he'd get up by noon. He'd woken up straight a day later. Somehow, his senses felt extremely sharp by the intense amount to sleep, and the moment he felt a little better, he quickly plucked a tablet out from the strip and gulped it down with the water, his head now throbbing dully. Taking in a deep breath, he got up from the bed with utmost care, making sure not to do it too quickly.

Heaving a sigh of relief at the fact that he was stable on his feet, he quickly refreshed himself before making his way to the kitchen. A helper was awake and stood up quickly at his presence just as he entered the dining room, his eyes scanning to see whether the tray still remained on the table or no. Ranveer gave the helper a guilty look as he remembered the old times when he would remain up at odd hours like those waiting for his Mota Babuji to return so that he could serve him his late night snack in the night.

How times had changed.

He quickly excused the helper and apologized for being the reason he had to be up so late. The helper gave him a sheepish smile as Ranveer slipped him a 500-rupee note, the helper taken aback by the gesture. He looked hesitant as Ranveer made him accept the money firmly, before giving him a pat on the shoulder. The helper brought him his food and waited patiently for Ranveer to finish until he could clear everything up and shut the kitchen for the night.

Ranveer returned to his room half an hour later, his stomach now full. He noticed that his mother had already unpacked his suitcase, his clothes finding its way neatly into the armoire while his work files remained stack on the table just the way he liked it. Ranveer sat upon the table and went through them quickly, making sure that the details were up to date and had no errors in them.

Scrutinizing them to his satisfaction, he kept the files in his drawer and sat idly. The band upon his finger sparked softly underneath the gentle light of the night lamp on the table. He removed the band from his finger and stared at the inscription ' _Always Together'_ around their band, while their initials were engraved under the ring. _RI._

Overwhelmed by the stack of memories the ring brought back to him, he quickly wore it upon his finger, his eyes now searching for the bundle of diaries that he had brought along. He found them in the second drawer, and heaved a sigh of relief. He could see several photos popping out from them haphazardly, marking the pictorial memories about the incidents of several random days. He had no solace anymore; he only had the souvenirs from those long-lost memories.

Selecting one from it, he quickly walked back to his bed and switched on the lamp beside him, the room immediately bathed with the yellow light. He opened the first page of the diary and smiled sadly. This year had been a very eventful one, and a certainly interesting one to remember.

-x-

Nearly three hundred kilometers away, Ishaani sat upon her bed tiredly while she eyed the painting in front of her. Turning her face away from it in loathing, she opened the door to the life of her 16-year old self and smiled painfully. Her mind recollecting several memories from that year as she flipped through a few pages randomly until she found what she was looking for.

Another phase of their life had begun.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	51. Epistle 41

**Book 3: Learning to Fly**

 **Epistle 41: Running Through the Wilderness**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! :D Here's the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

 ** _21st March, 2004:_**

 _Today is my day of escape._

 _A day where I do not belong to the world and it does not belong to me. It was my day off, a day I'd rightfully earned after having such a hard month. So at four in the morning, without telling Baba, I slipped on my running shoes and a sling bag with you in it and left home. Running away, running away as far as my legs could take me, running away as hard as I could until my surroundings were nothing more than a blur, the noises around me insignificant._

 _What mattered were the beats of my heart I could hear ringing in my ears; what mattered was that I was alive and human._

 _This isn't the first time I've done this but this is the first time I'm telling you about it. This is something that nobody knows about, not even Ishaani. This day is my own; nobody knows where I go and what I do. And that's how I prefer keeping it. This is my solace, my day. I cannot share its whereabouts with anyone because it is my world of peace, my world of oblivion._

 _It's a tough world out there. And as day after day passes where my transition from being a boy into an adult only gets more pronounced, I realize how on edge I am exactly from falling into a world I neither like nor want to be a part of. I'm tired and tired and tired of being judged for the background I come from. For who the world sees me as._

 _A servant._

 _When I lost the ability of walk four years ago, I realized that my world had changed forever in that minute. I had changed forever in that moment. The fruit of life seemed so much more precious in that moment, so much more blissful that it took me to be on the tenterhooks of death to realize what life held for me. It was a gift whose value I realized in those moments when I felt everything slipping away from my grasp, everything except pain. That was the only thing I could hold on to that made me feel alive, that helped me maintain a foothold in a world that suffocated me._

 _I lost my hope to live. I just wanted it all to end. The pain, the suffering... everything. I was tired to clinging on to the pain, tired of making my pain my companion. It wasn't a good companion at all... it made me want to rip my heart out and shred it every moment. Even till this date I don't know what happened that night... why Love had died in my dream, how she took it all away and gave me a new birth in the arms of Ishaani._

 _Is that why she saw me die that night?_

 _But she's seen me die the same way even after that night... I wonder why she dreams of it or how true it is. Maybe it may be partly true, maybe wholly. Who knows? Dreams are a mystery no man can solve because it has never been fully understood. For the sanity of the two of us, I hope it isn't true. But can we ever run away from our destiny? Can we ever change it? Is there any reality in the fact that there are those moments where what we speak comes true... that our destiny can change in that one fateful moment?_

 _How much more are we meant to run until we have to come to a stop?_

 _And since four years, I've been running. Running hard enough so that I can finally catch the moon. So that the horizon can meet me somewhere. So that I can chase my ambitions and dreams; so that I can become the man my parents and Mota Babuji want me to become. So that I can finally be an equal. I can never forget that day when Mota Babuji had come over to my room to take my advice on the Reliance Petroleum shares. I was so sure that I'd blown up my chance with my risky and rash ideas._

 _I did not know that it would be the first step to achieving what I truly want to become in life._

 _I remember how Mota Babuji had managed to sell off all of his shares in high profits before the prices crashed at the stock markets, and Mota Babuji began the cycle again on yet another advice from me. And he managed to buy up to 40,000 shares at their lowest price before the upward trend again, until Reliance Petroleum made a breakthrough with the much-hyped about hit at the gas reserve the next year._

 _It was announced India's biggest gas discovery at the Krishna-Godavari basin in nearly three decades and one of the largest gas discoveries in the world during 2002 and also was the first ever discovery by an Indian private sector company. Mota Babuji were amongst the few who managed to make an overnight jackpot of a fortune out of the whole affair and since then, I've been Mota Babuji's official advisor on several of the share portfolios handled by the Parekh Broking Solutions._

 _It's been four years and I've never disappointed him till date._

 _Since then, there has been no stopping me. This is where I see myself, this is who I am - a natural at stocks and shares. A natural at predicting, planning and strategizing. A calculative risk-taker. And ever since I've known, I've been running towards my goals with a passion that I've never felt before. A passion that might only be lesser than the one I feel for Ishaani. I want to become someone who my parents and my Mota Babuji can be proud of, but more importantly, who Ishaani can be proud of._

 _She's always been by the my side, her hand in my own every time anyone calls me a servant, assuring me that as long as she saw me for who I was, it was alright. She always was the medicine to my wounds every time I took the scolding for her, saving her from Baa's wrath and venomous words. She was the one person who I've truly ever cared about, the one person who is my Universe._

 _She is the one who gave me a new life, the least I could do is give her my heart... my soul. My existence._

 _She's been beside me through thick and through thin, supporting me through my dreams that are too big for my tiny mind. She's been there to hold me every time the world's atrocities were too much to bear, whenever the title of being a driver's son and a servant became too much to live with. It isn't a pretty existence, but it's something that I'm learning to live it._

 _So just like every time when things get too much to bear, I simply go for a run. A long, never-ending run where there is no destination, no world, no pain, no society... nothing. Just me and my heartbeats, just me and the feeling of being alive. It's too often when I forget what it feels like to be thankful of what God has given me, what so many people are deprived of. Sometimes, I forget that it took me two years to get back on my feet where I could run without the slightest trace of a limp, without the slightest trace of the fact that I had ever been this close to being a vegetable._

 _So it's my feet carrying me away as far as it can, the warm sweet winds hitting my face with the same force that my heart pound against my ribs, nature's green blanket sufficient for my buzzing brain to find a relief that the world often stripped me of. And like always, I end up running through the forests, my feet halting as I cross the bridge between the Earth and Paradise, the crest cradling the soft flowing river always captivating my fancy where I sit for hours, collecting my thoughts and my emotions._

 _There was a long way to go. There was a lot to be done._

 _There was no place for defeat in my book, there was no place for being weak. I was a shield, I was made that way. I was a warrior not just by name, but by what life threw against me as well. When I'd lost the ability to walk, I had nearly given up until life gave me another chance. Another chance to fight and to build way for what I wanted to become, for what I desired to become._

 _That incident changed my life forever, not just because it was the five most grueling and challenging months that I'd had to live through - physically, mentally and emotionally. But because when I walked out of it, it had changed me as a person as well. I did not know what it was to give up any more, I did not know what it was to wait for miracles. I was my own miracle, my survival a talisman against what I'd just lived through._

 _There was to be no stopping me now, there was nothing to hold me back. I'd broken through the bonds of my own pessimism, I'd broken through the pain that I'd made my refuge. But I still have a long way to go. I refuse to go down without a fight; I would fight life head on. If I am a servant to the world, so be it. The world doesn't matter to me._

 _What matters is what the people who I love think about me. What Ishaani thinks about me._

 _But that still doesn't make the constant judging easy. Oh, I know what it takes to painfully smile every time a snide comment is made upon your ancestors, I know what it takes to gulp away the angry retort that is so close to escaping my lips when someone talks rudely to my father. I know the restraint it takes me to not cry when I must suffer Baa's wrath when I'm trying to save Ishaani, I know the way I pull myself up every time someone raises a finger over my loyalty for my Mota Babuji when they think I'm some kind of gold-digger who's done voodoo over my mentor._

 _I know what it takes to live every day with the fact that at the end of the day, you are only ever seen as a driver's son._

 _But that's what makes me stronger every day. That's what reminds me every day that there is no margin for error, no margin for distractions, and no margin for emotions to overtake practicality. There is no place to succumb to the cruelties of the world, not when there was so much to achieve, so much to be won over. That's what keeps me going. That's my secret to my thick-skinned exterior._

 _Nobody was allowed to penetrate it (maybe except Ishaani), and that's why running helps so much. It is leaving behind the resentment and anger that rose into my chest at the injustice. It made me weak and it had to be done away with. It made me question whether I had to right to a normal life, to a life of equality. If life couldn't offer it, I'd make sure to pave way for it. I owed it to my parents and to Mota Babuji and Falguni Maa atleast._

 _All just so that I can become an equal to Ishaani one day, so that I can think of her without the fear of thinking that I am overstepping my boundaries, that I am betraying the trust of my Mota Babuji and his loyalty._

 _Keep running, my mind screams at me as I run blindly through the trees, don't stop. And I run as fast as I can until my lungs feel like they are on fire and my legs can no longer carry me any further. I can feel myself drenched to the core. The doctors had advised me to take up healthy running once the recovery in my legs had become more and more pronounced, but what I do is obsessive running, which is undoubtedly unhealthy. It helps, no doubt, and the doctors say that I've got excellent health and vitals now. But at times it did more harm than good._

 _I feel my knees wobble as I finally fall to my feet after a stretch of mindless running for goodness knows how much time, my body heaving with sharp intakes of breath, the stitches at my sides now getting pulled. I cover my face in my palms I sit upon the rocks at the bank of the river, screaming as loudly as my voice would carry across the encompassed forest, the birds instantly flying away from their nests at the sudden disruption of their peace. I feel my heart beat irregularly as my heaving turns into dry sobs, my mind simply wanting the solace._

 _I breathe in deeply as I try to collect my emotions and thoughts, stemming the overwhelming sensation of wanting to fly into the highest of winds or the deepest of oceans to get away from my own vulnerability. I couldn't entrust everything to Ishaani... I love her too much to do that. Besides, she has her own share of problems to face in this cruel world. So my solace has to be from loneliness, it has to be the one companion who I can trust my guilty secrets to. And who better than the natural bubble that God has made us? Mother Earth, I shall be at your mercy._

 _The rivers make their assurance known to me with the soft splashing of their foamy water against the rocks and the rustling of the winds against the cheerful leave and trees let me know that everything would become alright eventually. The sunlight now streams through the thicket of greenery to promise me that there would be a destination to my aimless running… that I would reach where I wanted one day, beating all odds and evens. The winds caress my cheeks with the vow that I was human at the end of the day, and God made no difference for all were his children. The twittering of God's several other creations let me know of their approval and disapproval about whatever I let them know._

 _Oh, it is a tranquil escape into a magnificently beautiful realm. An escape into a world where I am a human, an equal worthy of the same amount of respect and dignity. An escape where there is no judgment, only salvation. I wash my face with the cold, supple water from the river, a new source of energy building within me to bear what is to come._

 _It would be alright. The world is strong, but I am stronger. Nothing could keep me away from what I want to achieve, and nothing could break me. Every man was allowed his moments of weakness, every man was allowed to have his moment of imperfection. Imperfection was not a flaw, it was a virtue that reminded one every day that they were human. I was done with my share for now._

 _I am a boy with a dream, an ambition, and a destination. And there's no stopping me, not when I have the people I love having my back. And Ishaani's hand in my own. As long as I have here, I have no fear. As long as I have her, she is my world. And that's a world I love and want to remain a part of. As long as she sees me for who I truly am, nothing was difficult to achieve._

 _Now all I have to do is run back to her through the wilderness._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos!** **:D :D**


	52. Epistle 42

**Epistle 42: Room of Secrets**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _23rd March 2004:_**

 _How much longer am I supposed to hold out like this, really?_

 _There has got to be a stop to this. How many times are people going to tell me in a day that I'm illegitimate? How many times are people going to make me feel impure... like some sort of stain that has tainted the pure bloodline of the Parekh ancestry? Seriously, is it my fault that my mother conceived me in such circumstances where she hasn't been able to prove till date that she was married and I'm not some kind of a... sin?_

 _I'm tired of having to face the same thing over and over again. Maa is always viewed amongst the parents of my supposed 'friends' as some gold-digger who married my father for his money by using her looks as bait, while Papa is viewed as a typical man who may be the King of Dalal Street, but is a man at the end of the day who let a woman become his weakness, her looks more so than her brains._

 _And me? I'm viewed as some kind of charity that Papa bestowed upon Maa by allowing to keep at home and by giving me his name. I'm as good as non-existent in this orthodox society. Oh, she's illegitimate, so no she's not counted as a part of the Parekh family. Disha is our own blood, so yeah, sure! My friends may be there as friends for the sake of it, but I know all the things they speak behind my back, all the sly looks they give me every time I pass through them in between their conversations._

 _And the lesser said about the elders at home, the better. Today, we had a function at our house for Holi, and in front of all the guests (that'll be around a 300 odd people), Baa goes all, 'why don't we burn her as well? That'll be one less evil sin in the world.' My hand containing some stray wooden blocks remained suspended near the bonfire (that I now realize roared so close to the back of my hand) in shock as several shocked gasps and jeers echoed through the open ground, every single pair of eyes upon me, the emotion mostly unsympathetic._

 _What I wanted to do was throw the old woman in the bonfire but Ranveer caught my hand and took me away from there with dignity, while I could hear the serpentine whispers amongst the guests and my father's raised voice._

 _Ranveer tries to be there for me all the time, always trying to console me by saying how I shouldn't listen to what the world says. He says that what the people who I love think about me should matter. It's easier said than done. He has to bear must worse than me, but well... Ranveer's Ranveer. If I had even 1% of the strength and patience that he shows, I wouldn't be here hiding in the store room right now. Even before he could speak anything, I threw his hand off and ran away as far as I could from his genial eyes while I could hear my name leave his lips several times._

 _Since then, Papa, Maa, my cousins... everyone have tried getting me to get out from the room but I haven't spoken to any of them. No, even though it was my pain and it hurt to bear it alone, I would fight it alone this time. I had to stop relying on people to make things easier for me. I had to stop putting so much stock into what people thought about me._

 _That's it, I've had it!_

 _I've been bearing the same nonsense day after day, day after day since nearly a year now. Enough is enough. I'm not leaving the store room now. This confine is going to be my only partner, my only solace. Not even Ranveer is allowed here. I know it was originally his hiding spot, but since he's found a new one, I don't see why I can't borrow it. He doesn't tell me where that new spot is, but I know every time he goes off radar. He had one such disappearance two days ago, and returned back late in the evening, exhausted yet excited._

 _He doesn't tell me where he goes when he disappears like this for the entire day and I respect his decision. There is my nightmare that I haven't told him about yet (I don't see why, I haven't dreamt about it in three years now), so it's okay. He's allowed to keep this a secret too. But what I don't fail to notice is that every time he returns back from one of these mysterious disappearances, he's up to the brim with new energy and new spirit to the face Hell._

 _I don't know how he does it. It's as though he's a shield - always protecting me away from all worries, pains and troubles. Not just my shield, everybody's shield. No matter how many times he might he hurt, bruised or broken, his loyalty never wavers, her love never diminishes. If it's even possible, it gets only stronger. Its gets to him too, I know, much more so than he lets on. It would be stupid to say otherwise. But he's my brave boy._

 _And that's why I cannot confide everything to Ranveer. I care about him too much to do that to him. Some battles were meant to be fought alone, and this was one such battle. Empowerment doesn't come from cowering behind the pretense of being too weak to fight against a harsh world, it comes when we finally decide to take a stand and ask to the world to bring it on._

 _Say what they will, they cannot deny me the right of being human, the right of being one of them. They cannot take away my strength, my will power, my courage and my integrity. They cannot take away the love that my closest ones hold for me in their hearts, and they certainly cannot take away the happiness that I choose to feel and what I feel._

 _They cannot make a difference to what I want to achieve._

 _I'm not going to grow up to be a woman who needs men to protect her from a world that's dominated by them. Oh no, I'll make a mark of my own. I don't want to be known as Harshad Parekh's illegitimate daughter, or the abandoned girl who was pitifully brought home and accepted as one of their own. No again. One day, I'll be known to the world as Ishaani Parekh, a woman who has her own standing. A woman who all would look up to, rather than down upon._

 _I know that you must be thinking that I've lost it. A girl who's hiding in a store room talks about conquering the world and making a place for it. Well everybody has their moments of weakness, as Ranveer tells me. But what emerges from the weakness is where the first key to a successful step lies. The dusty old room will be where I'll bury yet another of my several anguished yells and fruitless tears that I've kept Ranveer away from. This room will bear testament to yet another one of those days._

 _But I'll find my strength through it all. I'll find my way._

 _Damn it, someone's knocking at the door. It must be Ranveer. Why did he have to come now?! I'm not prepared to face him yet, my walk of shame is still incomplete. Argh, can't anything ever go right for once? If only he'd stop hammering at the door! Just wait right here, I'll shoo him off and get back to you._

 _-x-_

 _Okay, that took longer than I expected._

 _Seriously, what is the matter with me? I was supposed to shoo him away. What did I end up doing? I ended up yelling at him in a language neither of us understood until I burst into a fit of inconsolable tears. And rather than be offended at the way I yelled at him (it was rather rude), he simply entered the store room and shut the door behind him. He makes me sit down upon the abandoned three-seater that I'd vacated minutes ago, while he knelt upon the floor, staring at me sadly._

 _Even before he can say anything, I throw my arms around his shoulder and cry into his chest, his warm embrace only evoking the deepest emotions of anger and resentment that I'd been trying to suppress for so long. It broke out like a dormant volcano waiting for its discharge, and my outburst felt no difference. He hugged me back awkwardly as his stroked my hair lovingly in his customary gesture every time he consoled me._

 _I gripped at his shirt harder as I spoke some more gibberish, and yet even without being intelligible, he understood it all. Separating from the hug, he wiped away my tears as he smiled at me sadly, a tired sigh escaping his lips._

 _"I wish our lives weren't this stupid," he confessed. All I could do was give him an apologetic look._

 _"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to remove my frustration over you... I just..." I try to tell him, but somehow, words didn't seem so appropriate in that moment._

 _"Ishaani, every person is made differently," spoke Ranveer, getting the gist of what I wanted to tell him. "I can let my emotions implode and I have ways to work with that. You can never see through your emotions alone. They'll make you do crazy things if they implode. You are not made to live through pain alone," he adds seriously, while I stare at him angrily now._

 _"Why are you always there for me like a shield? You shouldn't do so much for me... always standing up for me, facing the world's bitter words for me, taking my share of pain and suffering..." I scold him, hoping against hope that he would understand how grateful I was, even though I never wanted him to go through so much for me. He understood._

 _"Ishaani, I am your shield to protect you from the world," he replies sweetly, and all I can wonder is how could he care about me so much._

 _"Why?" I ask him stupidly. He chuckles._

 _"All questions don't have an answer to them, Ishaani," he says pensively._

 _I run my hands through my hair in frustration. And that's when my eyes fall right beside me to find a bowl of butterscotch ice-cream sitting patiently beside me. Ranveer must have brought it with him to make my mood better, and I must have missed it in my blur of emotions. He realizes that I'd finally noticed the bowl and gave me a sheepish smile. I simply shake my head as more tears pour out from my eyes._

 _"I don't know what will happen when I don't have you around me... God, I'll go mad!" I admit, looking at him, feeling as deranged as I must have looked to him in that minute._

 _"You might turn into a leaking faucet, most probably," jokes Ranveer while I smile in spite of myself. "Better warn people about their plumbing arrangements," he says with mock concern._

 _"Why you-" I threaten as I slap his shoulder playfully, both of us letting the light moment overcome the seriousness of the conversation. The moment I sober down, I tell him sincerely. "You shouldn't be this selfless, Ranveer."_

 _"I don't get you," said Ranveer as he crunched his eyebrows in apparent confusion. "When I make fun of you and trouble you, it's wrong. When I beat you to it for Mota Babuji's affection, it's even more wrong. When I defend you, it's wrong. When I protect you, it's again wrong. Ishaani Parekh, you are a very mysterious girl," he says as he sticks his tongue out at me._

 _"Okay now you're just making me sound like a complaint box," I reply tartly as I roll my eyes at his antics._

 _"Thank God you finally admitted to it," he sighs dramatically, his burning eyes never leaving my own ones._

 _"Ranveer-" I begin as I slap the back of his playfully but I stop when he shrieks in pain, quickly retracting his hand away from my own. Looking at me suddenly with panic-stricken eyes, he hid his hand behind in a futile attempt._

 _"Oh my God, what happened? Are you alright?" I ask him worriedly, my eyes seeing through the pain the deceived his smooth features just moments ago._

 _"I- I'm alright... don't worry. Just overreacting," he adds lamely and I scowl at him._

 _"Your face doesn't say so," I remark suspiciously. Ranveer's eyes dart all around the room in palpable nervousness. I can see him rack his brains to find for any excuse to change the topic. When he found none, he simply took to staring at the wall._

 _"Show me your hand," I ask him finally, my voice suddenly barely above a whisper._

 _"What?" squeaks Ranveer in return as I can see him now perspire guiltily, evidently frustrated at his own slip of tongue. He was so good at the game of hiding things that he forgot that he, too, was human at times. There was always that one time when he would make a mistake inevitably._

 _"Your hand, now," I hiss at him dangerously. Grudgingly, he brings out his hand and shows it to me. "It's burnt," I remark, wondering how he must have earned this latest injury._

 _"I... you... well..." replied back Ranveer, now completely flustered. It took me a minute to actually realize what had exactly happened to it._

 _"Wait a minute, the bonfire... my hand was so close to it, and I was so stunned, I never realized... I thought the fire considered me as a sin too, that's why it didn't burn me..." I spoke rapidly, more to myself than to him, while he quickly withdrew his hand away. I look at him painfully as I take his injured hand gingerly within my own, my eyes seeking his soul through the confines of his eyes._

 _"Did you have your hand against my own all that time?" I ask him, his voice suddenly shaking. He nods his head slowly, and I explode. "Are you bloody insane!?"_

 _Ranveer shook at the fury in my voice as he now refused to meet eyes with me. Regretting my second outburst immediately, I call out to him in a much gentler tone._

 _"Come here." He is about to protest but I put my finger upon his lip that efficiently silences him._

 _I pull him and make him sit beside me, his protests dying away upon his lips instantly. Dipping my hand in the rapidly melting ice-cream, I applied it gently upon the inflicted area. As was anticipated, Ranveer hissed slightly at the cooling sensation of the cold ice-cream against the burn, his eyes now shut. I smile as I apply some more, staring at his uncomfortable expression with slight worry._

 _He opens his eyes and smiles slowly._

 _"I had brought the ice-cream for you, not myself," he says, slightly embarrassed._

 _"It doesn't matter... your need is greater than my own," I reply, blowing upon his ice-cream coated hand simultaneously. He lets me minister his wounded hand silently, his eyes now simply wandering about the room vacantly. He remains stationary for a few minutes as though trying to collect his thoughts, while I do the same._

 _"I still remember the first time we sat over and I'd seen you put ice-cream upon your wounds when Baa had hit you," I comment randomly, not knowing why I chose to speak about this right now. It caught his attention. He looked at me curiously, before he let a bitter smile cross upon his face._

 _"Seven years ago, I remember," he adds, not sure himself where this conversation was leading to now._

 _"Till date it amazes me that you find your cure in something like ice-cream," I remark as I let his hand rest comfortably upon the cushion of the three-seater, staring now at him with a strange curiosity. What had God really made him of?_

 _"Well Maa always told me to put something cold upon the wound no make the pain less. It works," he confesses honestly, now directly meeting my gaze._

 _"What did I ever do to deserve you in my life, Ranveer?" I ask him suddenly, not caring about how stupid I sounded. It was a question I'd been asking myself for eight years now. He laughs whole-heartedly before shrugging his shoulders._

 _"I don't know about you but I think I must have done something pretty extraordinary to have you in mine," he admits once again, his eyes speaking up for the volume of love that I could hear in them. Snapping his fingers at me before I could go down my train of thoughts, he continues. "And we need to get going, Falguni Maa was asking about you."_

 _I nod at him abesnt-mindedly._

 _"You go on, I need to finish something."_

 _He nods his head and leaves the room with the bowl of ice-cream in hand, smiling serenely to himself. And I knew why. He had managed to make my mood better. That was always his biggest accomplishment because he could always do the impossible. Besides, he would never let me go through it alone, because no matter what I said, we both knew that I was incompetent to fight my pain on my own. I need him to be there with me at all times, taking away my pain and making my world a happier place._

 _He cares enough about me to know the toll it takes upon me. And it's in moments like these where I realize how cowardly I am. He can hide away all of his pain with the broadest of smiles and yet he can take away all of my pain away as well. And what do I ever give him in return? Only the single assurance that I'm going to be there for him no matter what. And yet he even beats me to that so that I don't have to bear more than necessary._

 _Damn it, he cares too much!_

 _And that's what worries me. He doesn't see any boundary as long as it protects his loved ones from harm, and he's ready to go through all lengths for that. And it frightens me. It's been eight years now since I met him first, and his intensity to love has only grown more and more with every passing day._

 _What worries me and God forbid it, is the day he truly ever falls in love with someone. What if, God forbid again, things go wrong? What if he isn't able to take the heartbreak? I dread to even think about the consequences, about what it would do to him. This is the time when attractions bloom, where infatuations feel like the deepest of love. Ranveer isn't stupid, but his intensity to love is something I could not even begin to measure._

 _And then there's me. I can love someone so blindly, letting that love become my greatest strength and yet my biggest vulnerability too. I could destroy myself and the world for that love, stopping at nothing to protect the ones who I truly love, no matter what it takes. Even if that meant doing the impossible... even if that meant living in the dark as long as they could see light._

 _He has a huge heart to forgive and love, but some damages done can never be repaired. He could heal over time, oh yes, but would he ever become the same whole person if things ever, ever went wrong? Goodness knows that I wouldn't ever be the same. God, why am I even talking about this right now? But I'm so afraid... not just for him, but for both of us. We love so differently but it all comes down to the same thing._

 _We love too much, and I'm afraid it is going to cost us just the same._

 _No! I wouldn't let this become my weakness. And Ranveer... he's my greatest source of strength, my greatest pillar of support. He's the one who reminds me every day how much more there's to be achieved and about how much more there's left to win over and conquer. The two of us have a long way to go and we have to remain strong for each other. I cannot let the two of us succumb to things like this._

 _We have to be with each other through the ordeal one of us goes through every time we're called a servant or an illegitimate offspring. Oh yes, that's what it is. An ordeal. Sometimes, I don't even understand how we ever manage to live through this insanity for so long without cracking underneath the pressures and the stress. It is so stupid. It's either him bearing the abuses or me being reduced into tears that's been going on for the past eight years._

 _But our time would come as well. Oh yes, it would. But for now, we had to make peace with the fact that nothing was going to improve. We had to pave our own way through the obstacles that never seem inclined to be reduced. Oh well, they always say that the most precious of diamonds had to go through the agony of the most brutal fire. Maybe this is us in the making._

 _Who knows what's in store for us tomorrow?_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	53. Epistle 43

**Epistle 43: My Only Vice**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _7th April, 2004:_**

 _Oh to be drunk, that's my only vice,_

 _Where there's no yesterday, no tomorrow._

 _Only a glass of liquor that makes me forget it all,_

 _The intoxication of today, and the peace of another world._

 _La la la la la... la la la la la..._

* * *

 ** _8th April, 2004:_**

 _Oh shit, did I actually write this?_

 _God, this is a nightmare! How do people enjoy drinking and can retain enough of their sanity too? I was just supposed to have a glass of desi pauwa. How the hell did this happen?! And what on Earth is this ridiculous poem that I've written? And my handwriting... I haven't ever written this illegibly in my entire life!_

 _Argh, if only my head would stop aching!_

 _-x-_

 _Okay, now I feel better. Baba gave me a glass of lime water for the hangover. Oh God, this was terrible for a first time, and Baba tells me that I had only three glasses. Lesson No 1: I CANNOT handle alcohol. And Baba tells me that I've spoken some really crazy stuff and I've never been this silly in my entire life. If only I could remember! Baba says that there's no chance to it - if I can't remember it now, there's obviously no probability that I'm remembering any of it any time soon._

 _I feel like I know what's happened and some of the things that I've spoken, but it's like... it's like those dreams. The harder to try to catch on to them, the faster they slip away from the mind. Damn it, this is so not cool. Ishaani's being giving me such crazy looks the whole afternoon. It's like she knows that something is wrong with me. It's like she knows that I got drunk by some maddening way, even though Baba tells me that I didn't leave the room._

 _How would he know, he must have fallen asleep before me!_

 _Okay, now you are probably wondering how I even got to a position like this in the first place. Alright, I'll fill you in. Yesterday... well, I was missing Maa a lot. It's been two years since she returned back to the village, and since I last met her. And I kind of got into an argument with Ishaani as well, and Baa certainly didn't make it easier with her constant grumbling. And well... you know how off I've been these days._

 _I cannot understand why I'm so moody these days. It just feels like nothing is going right at all! And that frustrates me! I hate being a teenager because it's stupid. I don't like being stupid. And the lesser said about Ishaani's mood swings, the better. It was precisely why we had our argument yesterday. It started off upon a very petty matter which I cannot remember about, and then one thing led to another and before we knew it, we had retired to our rooms without even giving each other so much as a look of acknowledgment._

 _It all just got together when I came back to my room yesterday evening and saw Baba having a drink. Now you know that I'm not particularly a big fan of his habit, seeing that he has absolutely zero sense or sensibility when he's all drunk. So I walk up to him to snatch away the glass away from him when I'm seized by a reckless daring. Yes, I know I'm overly stupid when I'm reckless, but I can't help it._

 _Instead of stopping Baba, I ask him whether I can have a sip._

 _Since Baba was still sober, he cocked his eyebrow up at me curiously, patting upon the floor as a gesture for me to sit near him. I sit right in front of him, and he looks at me seriously._

 _"Not for another year, son," he tells me with a small smile._

 _"But I just want a sip... not anything more," I request, my spirits now even lower than before._

 _"It's always a sip to begin with," he tells me sagely, his eyes boring into my own. "Sips turn into glasses and glasses turn into bottles within no time," he adds seriously._

 _"Fine, then I'm not going to let you have any as well," I tell him, vexed. He clicks his tongue in disapproval._

 _"Now there, don't be unfair. Atleast let me vent of my own emotions. You can have the soda if you want," he says reasonably, but I now decide to be stubborn. I hate it when things don't work out the way I want it to._

 _"You're the one being unfair, Baba. And it's not like I'm hiding and drinking from you anyway. I'm asking you about it honestly," I counter, hoping that atleast this approach has a better effect. Like expected, it does._

 _"Hmmm... okay, you make a fair point. Only a sip, okay?" he tells me nervously. I give him a big smile in return._

 _I nod my head and I take a sip from the glass. This must probably be the tackiest thing I've ever had, and this can even beat the kadha Baa used to make me for nearly six months. Yet even though I hated it, I instantly craved for another sip. I looked at Baba guiltily and he simply shrugged his shoulders at me with an 'I told you so' look. And I took another sip. This time, I could overlook the taste because it did make me feel considerably better. It was as though I was drinking down an antidote to my sorrows._

 _"So, what made you get down this path, son?" Baba asks me curiously, while I gulp down another sip._

 _"I was sad... you said it helps whenever I'm sad," I admit to him half-heartedly. Baba sighs in response._

 _"I did. But I thought you hated alcohol," he speaks after some time, his voice now more compassionate._

 _"I don't hate it so much now," I tell him, my voice slightly bitter._

 _"Well, you'll eventually get habituated to it once you've tried it," he agrees with me silently. I stare at my glass half-heartedly and look at Baba once again._

 _"Can I complete this glass?" I ask him, now entirely ashamed of myself. Baba gives me a keen look for a few moments that makes me feel uncomfortable, but I remain silent nonetheless. He speaks silently._

 _"By all means. So, why are you sad?" he asks me, now looking concerned._

 _"I don't know... I must be missing Maa, I guess," I reply, even though it's not entirely true. Apparently, even Baba thought the same._

 _"Are you sure it is about your mother or is it about Ishaani?" he asks me shrewdly this time, and I blush furiously. Our argument did happen in front of Baba and he knows how much it upsets me every time we have a serious argument._

 _"Ishaani? Where does she come into this from?" I ask him quickly, making sure not to meet eyes with him for fear of being caught red-handed._

 _"Oh well, you could never sleep the whole night whenever you fought with her. If this is your state now, I wonder what will happen when you confess to her," jokes Baba. I'm pretty sure I felt my heart stop in that moment._

 _"Confess? Confess what?" I ask him sharply, my heart now suddenly beating irregularly._

 _"Your feelings, ofcourse," replies Baba instantly, and I feel my face drain away of all the colour._

 _"What feelings?" I ask back, this time trying to play stupid. But the unfortunate thing is that we both know the truth._

 _Baba gives me a fatherly look acknowledging the fact that he knew, and that's the last thing I remember. God, what did I tell him?! I swear, I'll never touch any form of alcohol again if I remember what happened last night. Great, someone's knocking at the door now. Wait, I think it's Ishaani. Oh no... She sounds irked. Let me see what this is about._

 _-x-_

 _OH. MY. GOD!_

 _What the hell did I do! Argh! Ishaani just dragged me with her to the terrace to confront me. Apparently, I was right. She did know that I got drunk. And Baba had no clue whatsoever about what happened yesterday once he feel asleep, because apparently, the real party begun once he fell asleep._

 _And now that Ishaani nearly exploded at me about the whole thing last night, I do seem to recollect some really embarrassing fragments from last night. Oh my God, Baba was right. I did do the stupidest of things last night. And the way Ishaani put then, she thought that I'd dropped my brain off from the terrace last night along with my senses._

 _Okay, I'll you what we spoke._

 _So Ishaani knocks at the door and even before I even have the time to say anything, she drags my out from the room and takes me to the terrace. Shutting the terrace door and bolting it, she swung me around so that I now faced her._

 _"We need to talk," she tells me, her tone evidently annoyed._

 _"I think there were better ways to do that," I tell her reasonably, massaging my wrist that she seemed to have mercy upon when it came to gripping. We still hadn't resolved our argument from the previous day, but there was no point bringing up something when there seemed like a bigger explosion in wait._

 _"I need answers, right now," he says heatedly, her eyes now sparkling dangerously in the moonlight. I could no longer manage to meet gaze with her._

 _"Er, okay?" I reply back uncertainly._

 _"What the heck was wrong with you last night?" she explodes, now decided to attack my shoulders by roughing shaking them._

 _"What do you mean?" I ask her nervously, my eyes now darting about everywhere except for her face._

 _"Would you mind telling me what were you doing last night?" she asks me again, her tone exhibiting a patience I'm certain she didn't even remotely feel. She impatiently clicked her heels while I racked my brains upon the best defense, too afraid to tell her the truth. I could never bear it when she was disappointed with me, and what happened last night was nothing short of an appropriate candidate for the category. So I decide to lie. Bad call._

 _"Sleeping, like everybody else..." I reply hesitantly, while she chooses to show her surprise by arching up her eyebrows._

 _"Really?" she says, her tone now cold._

 _"Yes... yes," I stutter in response while she gives me an angry look. "What kind of ridiculous question is that!" I add loudly, hoping that I would have something concrete to defend myself with, even though I knew that this was going to backfire very badly. Not one of my best judgments for sure._

 _"Oh, alright. So I suppose that your must have sleep-walked upon the terrace at two in the morning," she lets me know, and I can sense the mockery in her voice. But the fact that I was upon the terrace so late in the night alone was enough to snuff all of my bluffing power._

 _"Rea- really?" I ask her, this time genuinely worried. I had no idea about how Ishaani knew about my whereabouts or what I'd done that had made her so angry._

 _"Oh yes. Since how long have you been sleep-walking?" she asks me curiously, her eyes never leaving my face once. Her eyes shone with a fire so bright that it made me perspire in guilty shame. I refused to meet them._

 _"Few- few months," I lied through my teeth, and she now folded her arms coolly._

 _"Why didn't you tell me about it?" she countered instantly, and I could feel my hands and feet go cold. We had never lied to each other till this point of time. This was the first time I was ever doing so. Lying isn't my strongest suite - not to Ishaani, anyway._

 _"Er..."_

 _"Sleep-walking... pfft, even you could do better than that, Ranveer," she retorts, the disdain evident in her voice. And even before I can say anything, she pulls my ears painfully and yells at the top of her voice. "Don't lie to me! You were drunk!"_

 _I should have come clean, but guilt overcame me in such overwhelming waves that I couldn't help it. Throwing her hand away from my now-throbbing ear, I turned my face away from hers and lied once again._

 _"Will you stop interrogating me! I came to get some fresh air upon the terrace, okay!"_

 _"Okay, then tell me how did you get the key of the terrace?" she asks me, her tone now sardonic. I gulp in defeat, knowing that there was nothing more that I could do. I'd hit a dead end._

 _"I was drunk, fine!" I yell at her in acceptance, and she rolls her eyes at him. Covering my face in shame, I ask her through my fingers. "What did I do, Ishaani?"_

 _Ishaani sighs and turns me around. Pulling my hands off of my face, she puts her finger underneath my chin and pulls it up so that our eyes finally met. The fire had vanished from them. Instead, she now had an evil smile upon her face, her lips constantly twitching like every time when she tried to control the urge of laughing._

 _"Okay, I'll tell you," she says, her voice now shaking with the effort of keep it straight. "You've been singing songs of Kishore, Rafi and Mukesh in the most absurd of lyrics. Impossible as it is, if there is one thing Mr. Prefect Perfect totally sucks at, it's singing when you are drunk. So please never sing like that again," she adds before her restraint breaks and she laughs at me in the most absurd and immoderate manner. It's a surprise she didn't fall down laughing._

 _Feeling thoroughly flustered and embarrassed at having no recollection whatsoever about it, I now spoke irritably._

 _"That's it, I've been 'singing'?" I say, making quotation marks in the air. She gives me a ridiculous expression as to I had the word 'Doofus' printed on my head._

 _"At two in the morning, and have been dancing as well," she replies, breaking into another fit of laughter as she imitates the way I was dancing. Snake-dancing, to be more precise. This I remember. What the hell was wrong with me?!_

 _"I was... relieving stress," I defend myself awkwardly, now feeling my cheeks grow warm._

 _"Aha! Then you might want to tell me why you were quoting Urdu and Farsi poetry to me at two in the morning. More stressbusters?" she asks with a huge smirk on her face._

 _"I... I did that?" I stutter once again, now completely disbelieving of how crazy I had gotten the previous night. It was a very recent hobby that I'd taken up of reading poetry of the two languages and well... it was intense stuff I read. This was only getting more mortifying in a very embarrassing way._

 _"It's a relief Baa didn't hear you or else..." chuckled Ishaani, now wiping away tears from her eyes." When you came on the terrace, I did not know what you even came for. The way you kept staring down... and then suddenly, out of nowhere, you start singing songs! And if it were any less, when I came to stop you and ask you what on Earth you were doing, you pulled my hand and made me dance too."_

 _"Oh no..." was all I could say as I hid my face into my palms once again. Apparently, Ishaani seemed to have been having a blast at my predicament, which was payback for our argument. I was skewered._

 _"Oh yes, and that's not even all of it," she responded, although this time I sensed the change in her tone. I looked up at her and asked nervously._

 _"What did I do?"_

 _"You brought me a glass of alcohol," she replied simply, and I could see that she didn't look too happy about that part._

 _"No... No, I didn't," I say aghast, slapping myself mentally for behaving like a retard._

 _"You aren't even 18!" she exclaims suddenly and I squawk softly. She continues, her voice now angry once again." And I thought you hated alcohol! What the heck was that, Ranveer?! Do you even know that you even threw up last night or that I had to leave you in your room last night when you fell asleep on my shoulder, talking the most weirdest of things!"_

 _"Weirdest of things? What did I say?" I ask her, my mind suddenly running into overdrive. The fact that I'd thrown up and had to be carried back to my room didn't disturb me as much as what I might have let slip in my haze of intoxication. She narrows her eyes at me and speak in a bored voice._

 _"I don't know, something about the Tata portfolio and equity derivatives. God knows alone what you spoke," she tells me darkly, and I heave a sigh of relief. That was a very near close call. But I needed to still make sure._

 _"Did... did I say... anything else to you... about you..." I ask her unsurely, wondering how best to phrase my question without making it look too suspicious._

 _"I think the poems were enough for me yesterday," she responded quickly, somehow getting the gist of what I wanted to ask. Promptly changing the topic, she continued once again. "They were brilliant ones though, mind you, but why on Earth would you quote poems on love and heartbreaks to me still beats me," she says, looking at me curiously now._

 _"Because I was drunk?" I question her innocently, hoping to take her off the topic now._

 _"Yeah, that makes sense..." she replied, more to herself than to me. Phew, one more sigh of relief. She looked at me and smiled for the first time that evening. Between scowls and immoderate laughing, this struck as a good balance to me. "Though I must say, I love those poems... very breathtaking," she remarked and I felt my cheeks grow warm once again. Out of embarrassment or pride, I don't know. We remain silent for some time before I finally decide to break it._

 _"Oh my God, I sound so stupid last night," I say finally, shaking my head as though hoping that my brains would return back to me._

 _"Don't even get me started..." began Ishaani before she sniggered."Would you mind telling me why you wanted to keep pulling my cheeks and poking me constantly?"_

 _"Er... because you're cute and have got good cheeks?" I say in an attempt to sound cheeky but I think I ended up sounding more awestruck. Ishaani gave me her customary smile and ruffled my hair lovingly, that made me finally relax. Everything was alright. And just like that, without any reason, Ishaani twists my hand behind my back so that I'm backing her now, snapping me out from my ten-second reverie._

 _"Ouch! What are you doing, you mental girl?" I shriek at her, her grip on my hand vice-like._

 _"You are not going to have alcohol again," she whispers threateningly into my ears and I scowl at what little vision I have of her out of the corner of my eye._

 _"What? Why?" I ask her stupidly and her hold gets even stronger._

 _"Because I hate it, and even you aren't a fan of it. So shut up, okay? You were at your most mental yesterday, and I had half a mind to drop you at a mental hospital," she admits, and her voice looked close to laughing again, but I knew that she was trying to impose the seriousness of what happened yesterday, even though it was more hilarious than harmful in my opinion._

 _"Ouch, let go of my hand!" I yell at her once again but in vain._

 _"Promise me!" she whispers again and I growl at her._

 _"Alright, alright! Ouch!" I shriek in pain as she let's go of my hand and I glare at her as bad as I can. It rubs no effect upon her whatsoever._

 _"That's like a good boy," she tells me. The only reaction that phrase evoked from me was the sudden urge to do the same to her. And just like that, out of nowhere, something struck me. Giving her an interrogatory look of my own, I ask her softly._

 _"And would you mind telling me what were you doing upon the terrace in the first place?"_

 _My question managed to wipe that silly smile off from her face and she was the one who looked evasive now._

 _"I... I just needed to be alone," she admits with a heavy sigh and suddenly I feel guilty._

 _"The terrace is out of bounds at night," I remind her sternly, while she gives me a peeved look. "I was drunk to not remember it, what excuse did you have?" I ask her, my voice now slightly accusatory._

 _"Star-gazing?" she replies back instantly, sticking her tongue out at me in vexation._

 _"Without me?" I ask her, now slightly put off._

 _"We weren't talking to each other yesterday, remember?" she tells me, and well, she did have a good point._

 _"So what, you were here the whole night till I showed up?" I asked her incredulously._

 _"Something like that, yes," she says once again and we both fall quiet for the longest silence between us that night._

 _"So we good?" I ask her finally after a few minutes, and her smile is my answer._

 _"Provided that you never lie to me again," she replied piquely and I nod my head._

 _"Deal," I tell her instantly and she pulls my cheek affectionately._

 _"You may have been the silliest last night, but I couldn't have loved you more. I never knew that Ranveer Vaghela had this side to him too," she tells me naively and thankfully, she's too busy chuckling to notice the furious blush that pounded upon my cheeks. I cough awkwardly to break the overly sweet moment for me._

 _"Want to star gaze tonight as well?" I ask her as she eyes me mischievously now._

 _This time, she chose to link her arm within my own as an answer. The two of us laid down upon the bedsheet that I spread upon the floor and viewed the naked sky that had its usual settlements of stars belonging to different worlds, a small smile upon both of our faces. What happened last night was a mistake, but it wasn't my vice. But it also made me realize something about Ishaani today._

 _She was my only vice._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	54. Epistle 44

**Epistle 44: Pottery Barns**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **16th May, 2004:** _

_Finally, the trauma of the 10th and 12th Boards for me and Ranveer respectively no longer haunt us in our dreams and we're just a couple of weeks away from our results. Our house was in a frenzy right now, like it's always supposed to be during vacations, but atleast that's sobered down. All the other elders in the house have gone for a vacation to Kashmir for ten days, and Baa has gone for her teerth yatra to Banaras (y_ _es, I just rolled my eyes)_ _._

 _So it's just Maa, Papa, Disha and myself for the first time, all alone._

 _Well, Ranveer just returned back from a one-month vacation to his village. He's been yearning to it so long that I could not have been happier that he actually got the chance to do that. Yes, I did miss him terribly, but then again, his happiness is always above mine for me. Now that he's back, we're back to being our usual selves - constantly arguing, bickering and pulling each other's legs. I still remember when there was a time when we felt so afraid to be even rude to each other or cut the other person's speech out when either of us were talking._

 _Now, there's barely a day when we pretend to be formal. That's what happens when you become such close friends and are always around each other all the time. There's no fear of being judged after some time and you can be your honest true self with each other. There's trust, friendship, communication, honesty, faith, love, understanding... name it and you'll find it between us. But this is how I love us to be._

 _Ahem, before I get too sentimental about that silly boy, let's move on. Ranveer and I had our first pottery class today! Interesting, isn't it? Like I told, in this one month that Ranveer's been away, Kaki had been doing some pottery work on her own and that kind of caught Ranveer's fancy. And since you know how whacky I'm to try out weird things, I asked Papa whether we could join pottery classes. He looked confused at first, but since he knew it would make us both happy, he decided to let us join them. And the best thing is that the classes are actually in a pottery barn!_

 _Okay, this must officially be the coolest thing we could ever do!_

 _Now since Ranveer had first-hand experience in doing the basics in pottery, he was naturally the best in class (God, he's so tiresome to be around at times with that perfectionist attitude of his), but what was more surprising was that I was just as good! For the first time, I was at par with him! Now you can only imagine how happy I must have been. I don't know whether I rubbed it in too hard for Ranveer or what because he was so happy that I was doing well in class, but by the time we reached home, he looked quite annoyed with my constant blabbering._

 _I need to learn when to shut up at times, I think._

 _But then again, I could have easily annoyed him because of the amount of wet mud I've put upon his face and his clothes. He hates it when I do things like that, but then again, it's so much fun troubling him! *evil grin* And it's not like he's all innocent too, you know. He made my face all muddy too. By the time we got home, we both looked like two disgruntled puppies who were shooed away to our respective rooms to get a shower. Maa looked nothing short of scandalized, but Papa looked amused._

 _Well, once we got all cleaned up, I didn't waste two minutes to go tell Papa how we were at a level today in class, and honestly, I think even though Papa looked proud of me and praised me quite a lot, there was a whole different part of conversation going on between Ranveer and him simultaneously through their eyes. Okay, sometimes I'm really, really jealous of him! How does he manage to do it?! My father, mine! And even here he beats me to it! Damn it, there's some mental or supernatural defect with the boy._

 _He's too perfect to be true._

 _But then again like he tells me, the people who were too perfect were often the ones with the maximum amount of imperfections as well. Perfectionism was a disguise best suited to those adept at wearing them upon their veil of fraility. I would have rubbished this line of thought had I not known that it was not true. But it was. Not just for him, but for me as well._

 _The biggest proof sat on the wall in front of my bed, both of his vulnerability and and mine. I'd had this painting with me for four years now and there wasn't a single day where I couldn't stop apprecaiting the sheer... grace of the painting. There is something about that painting that says it all about us. It's as though Ranveer did not just paint out all of his emotions in one painting and centered it around me, but also portrayed an entire story through it._

 _Our story._

 _There are days when I stare at that painting for hours, thinking about how far Ranveer and I had come in those eight years and how much he meant to me just like I meant to him. He could do anything for my happiness, be it finding a compromise between viewing the stars through a clear sky or through an obscure saree (well, his simple compromise was to use transparent cloth to see through, genius that he is) or be it always telling me a different story every day (well, I'm still wondering how he transitioned from normal short stories in story books to his own little tales that were nothing short of a beauty)._

 _Sometimes, I don't know where we are going to... where we are heading to. There are days when the world seems unfair and cold. Nothing on those days feels worth fighting so hard for. And then there's Ranveer, who simply takes my hand into his own and suddenly, it doesn't seem so bad. It's as though he has handed over a purpose to me. I don't know what it is about him, but he fills me up with a strange satisfaction and happiness that I cannot explain._

 _He can silence me away with more glare, and yet he can get me laughing like a maniac in the next. He can irritate me so much and get me so angry in one moment that I feel like never talking to him again, and the next moment he'll say or do something that'll just melt my anger right away. He can send me into a bliss of security, and yet he knows how to keep me grounded. He can get me thinking that he's the most boring soul in the world, and in the next minute, he'll do something that'll shock me out of my mind in amazement._

 _Ranveer Vaghela is a mystery that even my entire life would fall short to discover completely._

* * *

Ishaani smiled as she kept down the pen and bit her lip slowly. Turning the pages of her diary to nearly a month ago, she stopped at the entry she was looking for.

* * *

 _ **8th April, 2004:**_

 _Slap me next time if I ever tell you that I know everything about Ranveer._

 _Honestly, if I think that that boy is incapable of giving me more shockers, he proves me wrong every single time! And what he did yesterday (wait, take it as today only since it was technically today) was something that I'd never expected from him! He was drunk! Drunk! Can you believe it? Goody two-shoes Ranveer Vaghela, Mr. Prefect Perfect was drunk! Drunk!_

 _You know that I've been having horrible mood swings every day. It's not something that I can help and I just feel irritated with everything and everyone. And like always, I ended up removing all my frustration upon him when all he came to tell me was that I needed to go to sleep early because Falguni Maa said so. And from something as stupid as this, I ended up speaking nonsense to him about how he was always trying to boss me around (God, I can speak some extraordinary crap at times)._

 _On any normal occasion, he'd have let go of the comment, but unfortunately, even he was in a foul mood yesterday because of something that Baa told him (well, she just finds new ways to test our patience). So he lost it and fired back at me saying I was becoming a sissy with every passing day because he was getting too overprotective of me and that I was just taking him for granted now, treating him constantly as some sort of emotional whoopee-cushion. And as always, rather than calming him down, I fired back at him, taking a lower dig at him about not getting admission in his choice of college and well... let's leave it at that. It was stupid and we both picked up the stupidest of points._

 _I admit that always removing my anxieties and frustrations upon him isn't the right thing, but seriously, how dare he call me a sissy? What does he know how it feels like to be me? I have my own share of thoughts and feelings, without this eccentric family sucking at my blood every minute. I know that he goes through much worse, but that doesn't make what I go through easier. That comment was downright insensitive and I'll have my revenge for him for that tomorrow._

 _Ah, let's come back to the point before I start sounding bitter._

 _So, I was upset and I decided to go toterrace. But like everyday, Kaka came and locked up the terrace at 10 so well, I had no option. I didn't want to wink away the keys and get him into trouble, so I decided to do the next best thing. Taking a bobby pin with me, I went to the terrace door. Luckily, it's a latched door with a lock on it. Locks are easier to access than keyholes. Well, let's just say that I managed to crack open the lock in less than 3 minutes. Yeah, I'm not entirely proud about it, but desperate times called for desperate measures._

 _I went and sat on the floor idly and even before I could think about anything else, I began to cry. Papa always says that it's good to cry when you're sad - it makes your heart lighter. I don't know what exactly I was crying about now that I think about it. Maybe it was the lack of thoughts, or the overwhemling thoughts that had now fused to become one giant reason to cry. And so I kept crying._

 _I kept wiping away the tears furiously, until another fresh batch of them rolled down my cheeks again and I did the same thing. I looked at the sky bitterly, suddenly wanting them to absorb me into their beautiful world. Nobody was my own, and the one who was, I hurt. I don't know for how long I remained seated in the middle of the floor, hugging my knees close to my chest as I cried harder and harder, until nothing made sense anymore. I cried because the tears wouldn't stop... what was the prupose of my pain, I'd lost track of._

 _I felt sick now, just like everytime when I cried this badly. My head hurt and the airway of my nose seemed to have been blocked. I could not understand why I felt so terribly sad now, but the feeling kept eating at me. I knew that I had to do something about it, but what exactly was it, I did not know. I looked at my wristwatch and realized that it had now become two in the morning. Gasping, I knew that it was too late to be on the terrace alone in the night and if anyone found out about it, all my terrace time would have been banned too._

 _And then, magic happened._

 _I'd gotten to my feet shakily and had wiped away the last remnants of tears away from my face when I heard a song. The voice came from very far, but I was certain that it was song. But I soon realized that the voice got louder and louder, the tone completely out of match with the songs actually one. And suddenly without warning, the terrace door flew upon with a bang, and out came Ranveer._

 _I gasped in shock for the second time in less than ten minutes as he seemed completely unaware about my presence and chuckled to himself stupidly, a glass in hand. He walked unsurely on his feet towards the edge of the terrace wall, suddenly silent, and stared beyond the wall without another word. I did not know what was wrong with him except that he didn't look okay to me at all. I walked up to him, now slightly afraid, before he suddenly turned around and frightened me._

 _I gave him an angry look, but he did not seem to realize anything. He looked at me and chuckled before he started singing once again, this time a song of Mukesh. Honestly, never have I been so petrified yet in awe of him in one moment. I quickly pinned him to the wall and put my hand on his mouth to prevent him from singing further. He looked at me dumbly for a minute before he brought forward the glass._

 _It was alcohol a_ _nd it also explained everything - his weird behaviour, his antics, everything. I took my hand off from his mouth and he laughed childishly._

 _"Do you want some too?" he asked him incoherently, yet I was able to get a gist of what he had asked me._

 _"Have you gone mad! Did... did you drink this?!" I ask him in return, my voice now scandalized. I hated alcohol and people who consumed it because I'd heard all kinds of stories in relation to them. Even Ranveer hated it. Yet why he had consumed it himself was beyond me._

 _"Ofcourse I did... you- you- silly!" he slurred back in response, looking at me like a child who's lollipop was snatched away from his hand rudely._

 _"You're drunk..." I remark stupidly, and he chuckles at me again. It was adorable; I couldn't even remain angry at him!_

 _"If you don't get drunk, what's the point to drink?" he replied, still laughing at me. Pulling my hand suddenly while running as fast as he could, he yelled 'weeeeeeee!' at the top of his voice while I tried to hush him up, afraid of being overheard by Baa, or anyone else for that matter. As amusing as it was, if anybody else caught us, we were both busted._

 _"Ranveer!" I hiss at him reeprimandingly, but it has no effect upon him whatsoever._

 _Before I could say anything more, he pulled me to the middle of the terrace and begun dancing, singing an amalgamation of a Kishore and Rafi song while he danced clumsily. He kept twirling me round and round, his grip somehow firm in spite of his legs wriggling. Finally stopping in the middle of the floor, he looked at me intently for a whole minute, his eyes somehow suddenly alert, as though penetrating my soul. He tucked away the stray strands of hair from my face and cupped my cheek, before he spoke softly._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said those things to you."_

 _"You say it, everybody say it... what difference does it make?"_

 _And he smiles at me as a tear leaves his eye. I don't know what makes me do it but I put my arms around his shoulder, while he holds my waist protectively. For the first time, I don't even see the slightest of embarrassment or awkwardness on his face. Just a graceful look. Nothing more, nothing else._

 _"Can I tell you something if you won't take me the wrong way? I mean it just from a friend's point of view," he asks me suddenly, his voice how low while he lowered his gaze away from mine in modesty. I nod my head._

 _"What is it?" I ask him gently, raising his chin up so that our eyes met._

 _"I love you," he tells me simply, his eyes piercing into my own ones with an intensity that even stupefies me for a second. It does take me offguard for a moment because this was the first time he'd ever told me something like that as a friend. It's what I felt for him as a friend too, and it did feel good knowing that. Finally making up my mind, I replied back slowly._

 _"I love you, too."_

 _He just smiles at me the same way he does everytime, managing to stir my within my soul. His eyes suddenly search my soul hungrily again, yet he retracts his gaze away soon enough, as though too afraid to search deeper for answers that he wasn't prepared for. There's complete silence between us as he finally takes off his hands from my waist and I promptly disentagle my arms from around his neck._

 _And then just like that, out of nowhere, he quotes me piece of Urdu poetry about the beauty of my soul sparkling through my eyes. Don't ask me to quote that word to word, it's too heavy a language to understand._ _And just like that, I smile. Something that I thought was impossible to do just hours ago. I feel the unhappiness fade away as he recited another piece of Urdu poetry, this time talking about what I meant to him. I would have been entranced completely had he not chosen that moment to suddenly pull my cheeks and chuckle away idiotically, but that just made me laugh more._

 _And for nearly the next whole hour, the two of us sat upon the floor cross-legged, where he kept on quoting Urdu and Farsi poetry to me (I only knew it was Farsi because he told me so), pulling my cheeks or poking my arm at the end of many. I didn't even know that he knew such kinds of poetry! But even in the middle of those poetic beauties, he even managed to tell me some of his strategies on the portfolios that Papa had entrusted to him, while he always managed to confess some of his feelings about how bitter life had been these days. It wasn't something I didn't know already, but it felt good to be his confidante for once rather than the other way round all the time._

 _Honestly, how could he be so adorable? How could he make me just smile like that? I'd always heard that boys got very rowdy and cheap when they got drunk, and honestly when I first saw him like that, I did get momentarily frightened as to what he might do. But if you ask me, I've never loved him more than how much I do today._

 _He's a whole lot cuter than I ever thought he'd be. He just knows how to make me laugh, no matter what state he might be in. Yes, by the time I left him back into his room, I'll admit that he did get rather difficult because he kept hugging me and telling me thank you for goodness knows why. And unfortunately enough, he did throw up too. Thankfully, let's just say he was neat. I managed to get him to gargle up atleast before I finally made him sleep upon his bed, Kaka already fast asleep upon the floor._

 _I did stay back for five minutes and stroked his hair gently as he slept peacefully, a small smile on his face. He's worth it all. He's my greatest treasure. We may fight like cats and dogs and may piss off each other to the extreme, but at the end of the day, we were each other's solace. I used words as my defense mechanism to inflict pain upon him; he used humour as a defense mechanism to hide away his pain from me._

 _I gave him a final kiss upon his forehead and got up, when I heard Ranveer talk something about pottery barns. Chuckling slowly so that I wouldn't wake up either father or son, I shook my head in amusement and left the room, not forgetting to close the door behind me. This was one very extraordinary night. A few hours ago, I believed it to be impossible to go to sleep feeling even the slightest of happiness, yet as I pen these words in my room, I know that I've never been happier before._ _As to Ranveer... well, the real fun will happen once he wakes up, depending upon how much he remembers._

 _It's going to be one memorable hangover for him._

* * *

Ishaani stared at the entry fondly as she turned over the page and guffawed whole-heartedly about the way she had bullied Ranveer, especially since he had absolutely no memory of the previous night. She had left out some details for his own good because she knew that it would make him awkward and uncomfortable, but she let him know most of it, anyway.

She turned back to the current page and sighed contentedly, before she continued writing once again.

* * *

 ** _16th May, 2004:_**

 _Ranveer is certainly a mystery that I'll never be able to know fully, because he is a mystery as vast as the Universe. There's something about him that evokes a curiosity within myself, a hunger to learn, a thirst to prove my worth too. There's something about this first pottery lesson that kind of taught me a lesson as well, as well as something to keep in mind as well:_

 _It's not just the mould that determines whether you become a pot or not, it depends mainly upon the skill of the one moulding you._

 _Ah, this is one thing that I learnt about Ranveer as well today. He does not just do the best in everything because he comes has the mould, but because he has the skill. He's always at the top of everything because he always plays to learn, never to win unlike the most of us. There's something very earthen like pottery about him that always keeps him down to earth and humble, in spite of the conditions he comes from, and no matter how many bitter things he has to hear. Maybe that's what I'm too, step by step - I'm learning to learn from him._

 _Okay, now I'm the one who sound's terribly drunk._

 _T_ _hese pottery classes are going to be interesting. It hasn't been a day and I already am enjoying myself a lot, and I think Ranveer's also enjoying himself reasonably when I'm not annoying him with silly things. I like this pottery barn a lot that we go to... there's something very novel-like about that place that makes me feel warm and comfortable._

 _I'm sure that the pottery barn will teach me more than just to make pots._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	55. Epistle 45

**Epistle 45: Principles of Love**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update. :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **19th May, 2004:**_

 _Why is it that every time I think that things are getting better, they go back to square one?_

 _Exactly how many times am I going to be blamed for thievery by Baa now? Is the woman barking mad or does she really think that she can get away with it after accusing me of robbing anything and everything like a 100 times in one month? Seriously, I don't blame Ishaani for losing her cool this often with Baa and for having the choiciest of wishes for what should happen to her at times (even though I'd still say that it's wrong to say things like that, but who'll explain this to the silly girl?)._

 _Today, Mota Babuji decided to take me to the National Stock Exchange and let me do the trading for him for the first time! Now you can only imagine how happy I must have been. And when I come home, there's this waiting for me. Thankfully enough, before I could have lost my temper and told her something, Mota Babuji beat me to it and gave her a good piece of his mind (as well as mine, too) and got her to apologize to me. Well, she looked like she'd have preferred eating an egg for breakfast rather than apologize to me, but she had to do it nonetheless._

 _Fine, let it go. No use talking about something I know isn't going to change anytime soon._

 _So coming to the more positive aspect of the day, I actually did intra-trading for the first time today! Yay! All this time, Mota-Babuji had let me handle the theoretical aspect of how trading was done and took me along with him as an advisor to the BSE building, but for the first time, he let me try my hand at it. And oh my goodness, it looks so brilliant and simple when I watched him do it, but it's only today that I realize how crazily insane and hard it is to even get yourself heard above the din that's created._

 _Okay, now I could have done much, much better, but I just got brain-washed with the horde of people and the awe with what I was actually doing. I didn't generate the most fruitful of trading profits for the day, though Mota Babuji seems to be very proud of the way I carried myself over there. He says that I was calm, poised and exceptionally well-behaved for a first time trader, and he said that I had all the qualities of becoming a valuable trader._

 _But what was surprising today was the conversation that Mota Babuji and I shared when returning back home. Like always, the two of were discussing about today's markets and how the steady growth of the SENSEX seemed to be a booster for several of the portfolios that we were managing, when he car came to a halt at the signal. One of the street hawkers came up to us with a couple of bouquets in his hand, knocking at the window constantly._

 _Mota Babuji gave the man a pensive look before he rolled his glass down and bought the brightest bouquet in his hand for a 70 rupees, the hawker walking away showering blessings upon all the three of us. I looked at Mota Babuji curiously as I saw him smiling at the bouquet before he sniffed it, looking satisfied. The bouquet was an amalgamation of red roses, yellow tulips, white lilies, and the blue-purple bells of orchids (Ishaani's favourite)._

 _"Why's you buy them, Mota Babuji?" I ask him curiously, while he gives me a soft grin, looking not unlike a teenager caught in an embarrassing act._

 _"I bought them for your Falguni Maa. She loves them," he replied, the love in his voice evident._

 _"But didn't you just give her flowers yesterday?" I question him, now slightly puzzled. Mota Babuji turns to look at me with a sage look on his face._

 _"Well, you must always know how to keep your woman happy, Ranveer," he tells me, his voice jocular. "You're going to turn 18 this October, it's about time you start picking up on tips."_

 _"There's no use for these tips, Mota Babuji... I have no one," I tell him, my voice desolate in spite of the blush on my face._

 _"Well, just because you have no one right now doesn't mean that you won't have one in the future," replied Mota Babuji astutely and I'm certain that I flushed harder. He gave me a broad smile before I asked him stupidly._

 _"You love Falguni Maa a lot, don't you?"_

 _Mota Babuji gave me a serene look before speaking gently._

 _"Much more so than you can imagine."_

 _"How?" I question him stupidly, and I can hear Baba gasp from the driver's seat._

 _"Love isn't something you devise, Ranveer. It just happens," he confides to me as he gives me a scrutinizing look. "And it's a very weird question, coming from you," he remarked suddenly, turning to look at me more closely now. I sunk a little more into my seat._

 _"I... I didn't mean..." I stutter but trail off when I don't find anything better to say. Mota Babuji gives me a keen look before speaking softly._

 _"I know what you meant to ask, Ranveer. What you wanted to ask was how I could love your Falguni Maa so much when she doesn't love me like the way I do," he says, and I let out a cry of shock unconsciously. Baba does the same. Mota Babuji lets out a small chuckle before speaking once again. "Love is a very curious thing, Ranveer. It has the power to make the love of one suffice for two."_

 _"Doesn't it bother you, but?" I quickly question again, my curiosity now completely aroused. I could hear Baba clicking his tongue in disapproval._

 _"Why would it?" he replies, his tone now supple. "Your Falguni Maa cares for me and respects me the most. She's my family her own and has embraced everything so warmly. She's given me two lovely children in the form of Ishaani and Disha. Why would it bother me?"_

 _"I thought marriage was built on love," I remark swiftly. He smiles in return._

 _"Marriages are built not only on love, my son," he tells me quietly. "There's a lot of other things that go into a marriage. Faith, honesty, trust, communication, understanding, friendship... love is also a part of it, not the whole."_

 _"I don't understand," I confess, now frowning at him. He sighs._

 _"Ranveer, more often than not, there are several people who are madly in love but can never be together. And then there are several people who enter into the binding act of marriage in spite of not being in love, and yet they manage to find love eventually," he replies patiently, while I stare at him blankly._

 _"But aren't those two separate things? Love is a bond, marriage is just an institution," I counter, and he gives me an amused look._

 _"And this is exactly why your Falguni Maa and I share a bond. My love alone is enough for create it. You've answered your own question," he says triumphantly, his eyes glinting happily. I give him an unsatisfied look._

 _"But still, Mota Babuji... doesn't one-sided love hurt?" I ask him, and he suddenly turns pensive again._

 _"Hmm... if you want an honest reply, yes it does at times, he admits honestly, and I can see that twinkle from his eyes momentarily disappear. However, it was back again the next moment, even stronger than before. "Even I'm human and living with a one-sided love is not easy for so many years. I've been in love with your Falguni Maa for 10 years now and have been married to her for 8. But there isn't a single day when your Falguni Maa doesn't fail to teach me something new about love, even though she may not share the same kind of love for me that I do for her. There are two fundamentals about any relationship that you must never forget, Ranveer."_

 _"And what's that, Mota Babuji?" I pester him inquisitively while he gives me a loving smile._

 _"Compromise and sacrifice. No relationship can work without these two things," he replies, his expression now fatherly._

 _"Sometimes, Ishaani and I always wonder how is it that you and Falguni Maa have such a happy marriage when she doesn't love you..." I say, more to myself than to him. But then again, this fact wasn't hidden from him either._

 _"Ranveer, there are several realms to love," he says, while I listen attentively as though this was the only chance I had to grasp all of life's secrets. "Love isn't something that you measure as white or black. There are several shades of grey in between as well. Love is something that isn't simply reflected by words or promises. No, love is something that can be seen with actions as well."_

 _I nod my head swiftly and he continues._

 _"Like for instance, every morning, your Falguni Maa always keeps my handkerchief and briefcase ready for me when I go to take a shower, knowing that I'd get late if I spent time assembling up everything at the last minute. Or when she straightens out my tie so that I can look perfect and crisp in front of my employees and colleagues. Or when she gives me a call at exactly 8:45 in the morning to ask me whether I've reached my office or not. Or when she waits up for me in the night in the room, just so that I have company when I'm working late into the night and I don't fall asleep working. These tiny little things are all a form of love, Ranveer. She may not see me as her true love or some fantastic prince from the fairy tales, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't love me. Now do you get it?" he asks me. I finally do._

 _Sitting silently for a few minutes, I decide to break the silence with another stupid question._

 _"Will I ever find someone like that for me?"_

 _"If you are lucky, you will," replies Mota Babuji quickly, eyeing me keenly now. "You may not necessarily end up with the person you love, but always remember that love is never the same. It always changes with every person. No two people can love the same."_

 _"What's hate, Mota Babuji?" I question suddenly. I still don't know why I asked this, but I did nonetheless. He looked at me, slightly confused, but replied promptly nonetheless._

 _"When love is buried under anger, resentment, ego, hurt or betrayal, it becomes hate. Hate is crossing the line of love to the opposite side. There can be no hate without love," he tells me, now looking even more bewildered with where I was taking the conversation to._

 _"Then why does Baa hate us?" I ask him, the reproach evident in my voice. Understanding passes along his features while he answers uncomfortably now._

 _"Ah... I'm afraid that like love, even hate has got several realms," he replies carefully. "One such realm of hate is where hate simply exists without a foundation. Mostly on the pillars of solely humiliation, dislike, revenge and prejudice."_

 _"How do you know so much... how are you so wise?" I remark to him out of the blue, now sounding completely awestruck like always. I can get really embarrassing at times._

 _"Life, son, life," he quickly replies back, now chuckling softly. "Life teaches it to you as it throws challenge after challenge, where either way you'll always emerge from it with a lesson and an experience to safeguard. Life is like a portfolio. You cannot have it running positive all the time, or negative. Like the markets, even time keeps changing. No man is ever born to perish with the same fate, Ranveer. He's always born to change it."_

 _"Will I be able to change my own fate?" I ask, this time looking at him with an eagerness that must have really looked foolish. Somehow, Mota Babuji always answers all of my questions without even the slightest trace of annoyance. That's why I love his so much._

 _"If you work hard enough, I don't see why not," he says, and I bombard him once again with the immaturity of my teenage hormones._

 _"Then why do people say that we're born with our destiny written?" Mota Babuji gives me a surprised look. Evidently, he was not expecting me to go this way. Giving me an engaging look, he spoke cautiously once again._

 _"It's because we are all born for a purpose. No man is born without one. He may not know it, but every man manages to bring a change into this world, whether it may be as infinitesimal as a proton, or as humongous as this galaxy. God gives every man the tool to re-write his destiny, yet end up at the finish line with what is ultimately written for him," he says, his eyes suddenly meeting my own with a passion that didn't go unnoticed by me._

 _"Is that true for all things, Mota Babuji? Even love?" I ask him shrewdly, and he gives me a smirk now._

 _"That's a very curious thing you ask me now, Ranveer," he says and something of an undercurrent passes between us. I'm not sure that I understood what it was that I saw in Mota Babuji's eyes, but it was something along affection. He continued. "I'm afraid, the rules of love aren't as simple because there aren't any rules to it. But I strongly believe that if two people are meant to be, nothing can stop them from re-uniting. Whether they are cross-starred lovers or soulmates. Nothing can separate them," he ended strongly, giving me a subtle look._

 _"Then why are romance-tragedies so common?" I question again. God, the amount of crazy stuff I've asked him today was surprising!_

 _"It's because people perceive them like that," he tells me. And he lost me from here. "If there isn't a happy ending to your story, it doesn't necessarily mean that it's the end of it. That's just your untold story. I believe that every love story has a time if it is meant to work out... it may not be your time now, and it may definitely not be a glorious farewell. But there will definitely be a time where your paths will intersect again and your untold story finally becomes the part of a new one."_

 _"I'm confused now," I confess. I'm confused even now as to what he meant._

 _"You're too young to understand about it, son. But trust me, when you grow older, you'll remember this conversation one day. I've entrusted a lot of secrets to you today, and I hope that you'll be able to connect that dots when the time comes," he tells me enigmatically and I'm reminded of Love's mysterious statements at once. Pushing her aside from my thoughts as another thought bloomed it way into my mind, I look at the bouquet in Mota Babuji's hand inquisitively._

 _"Um, can I get a flower from the bouquet?" I request to him politely now. He smiles in response._

 _"By all means."_

 _Mota Babuji removed a blue orchid from the bouquet and handed it over to me, while I was unable to hide away my astonishment._

 _"Don't look so surprised, Ranveer. She's the only girl you'd ever burn down this world to make happy. Goodness knows the amount of mood swings she keeps getting these days... she'll be happy if you give it to her," he tells me and I blush once again. Before I can say anything, Mota Babuji exclaims, "Ah look, we're home."_

 _The car came to a halt at the gate and I sprung out from the car, waiting for Mota Babuji to do the same. He got down gracefully and made his way into the house, I following him quickly. However, before I could enter, I saw Ishaani sitting idly in the garden, plucking out the grass agitatedly. I simply walked over to her and patted her shoulder, her neck instantly snapping up so that her fired-up eyes met my own tranquil ones._

 _I handed out the orchid that I'd hidden behind my back and she gasped in surprise, looking short for words. I gave her a goofy grin as she looked at me, bewildered._

 _"Life's full of pleasant surprises," I tell her as I had over the flower to her._

 _She gave me a blank look before her face broke out into the biggest of smiles, her happiness radiating in the air around me so that suddenly, I could feel a new euphoria burst into it. She took the flower from my hand and mouthed a quick 'thank you'. I swear I was on Cloud 9 that this on-the-spot reckless action worked off well._

 _I quickly waved her goodbye as I ran towards the main door, instantly more awkward when I saw Mota Babuji waiting for me. It was obvious that he had witnessed the entire scene between us. He gave me an amused grin before we entered into the house, shaking his head with a thought only he had access to. Neither of us knew that Baa was in wait for us._

 _And yes, I'm not wasting another paragraph on her, so I'm skipping straight forward. I don't see the sense in repeating the same words over every three pages, since she tells me the same thing every three days. By the time the whole thing was done, I realized that Ishaani had overheard the whole thing. Needless to say, it was so embarrassing that I walked away without speaking another word. She knows me well enough by now to know that when I refuse to meet eyes with her and ignore her completely, it's the times when I want to be alone. She understood, and didn't follow me._

 _Never mind, let's move ahead. I returned back to my room straight after everybody were done with their dinner. Baba had taken Papa out for an investor's meeting, so it was just me in the room. I had barely shut the door when I noticed something on my pillow. Quickly walking towards it, I saw the same blue-purple orchid that I'd give Ishaani hours ago beside a bowl of butterscotch ice-cream. But what caught my main attention was a note that sat beside the bowl of ice-cream._

 _Opening the note that had her characteristic neat handwriting, I chuckled softly as I remembered Mota Babuji's principles of love from earlier before. Oh, there was barely anything that I understood from that conversation, but I was confident that I had already started upon the path of my destiny. Eventually, I'd know what he meant by it all. Oh wait, before I forget about what she'd written in that note - here it goes:_

 _"Life indeed is full of pleasant surprises, and you are the biggest one in mine."_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	56. Epistle 46

**Epistle 46: Pranks Gone Wrong**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _22nd May 2004:_**

 _Three days ago, Ranveer and I were beside each other, pulling each other out from our miseries. Today, we are the cause of each other's. And we've sworn that we'll never talk to each other ever again, and I even told him that I did not want to see him ever again. I hate him for doing that! How could he, damn it! That was the one secret I ever had from him! How could he!_

 _I'm not saying that what I did was right either. It was childish and immature, but I didn't know it was affect him so much! How would I know that an incident from eight years had still so much of an impact on him!_

 _Okay, I'll tell you what happened. Like you know, everybody's back home from their trip to Kashmir and even Sharman bhaiiya has joined us for the vacations. Since the house was so dull for so much days, the chaos and loads of people have made Disha get all excited, and she's been making everybody dance to her tunes as per her own whims and desires. The worst thing is that because she's the youngest, everybody even listens to her._

 _So today, our madam decides that she wants to play hide-and-seek. All of us except Prateik have outgrown the age for something as mundane as a hide-and-seek, but how am I supposed to explain that out to my seven-year old sister? So begrudgingly, all of us, including Ranveer, were forced to play the game. We chose a different room where all of us would play every round in, turn by turn. It didn't turn out to be such a bad idea as well, we were all having fun._

 _Until it was at last Sharman bhaiyya's turn and he opted for all of us to move over to Ranveer's room. Since it was free, we quickly made our way over to it, and all selected a hiding place. Even before Ranveer had a say, everybody had selected all the best spots, until we had only two left - under the bed and in the closet. Before Ranveer could call dibs, I quickly ran underneath the bed, not waiting for Ranveer to even have a say._

 _I could hear him shuffle his feet uncertainly before I heard the closet door open reluctantly and shut. And then the most crappy idea struck me (well at that time, it was genius, but now that I do think about it, it was cruel). You know how Ranveer had pranked me day before yesterday with that rat in the box, right? He knew that rats were my biggest pet peeve and yet he did it on purpose, just to annoy me more. So, in that moment, I decided to get back at him._

 _Sharman bhaiyya was still counting in his 60's. I'd have sufficient time till he reached 100._

 _I quickly got up and locked the closet from the outside as silently as I could. I didn't know whether Ranveer got a gist of it or no because I thought I heard him whimper a moment later, but I quickly discarded those thoughts out from my mind at the thought of how sweet the revenge of his prank was going to be. Bad call. And I couldn't help but snigger away and chuckle loudly at my genius._

 _I hide back underneath the bed, and Sharman bhaiyya enters the room. And he was pretty quick, either because he was bored, or experienced, but he managed to find Gauri di, Devarsh, Disha and Prateik in less than ten minutes. It was now just me and Ranveer. But even before I could think anoything more, Sharman bhaiyya pulled up the sheet and caught me._

 _Now it was just Ranveer._

 _Getting out from underneath the bed, Sharman bhaiyya looked around to see where Ranveer could have been hidden. All the others went outside at the end of their game, deciding that waiting in the hall would be more preferable since Ranveer's room was pretty compact. I, however, decided to stay back and have some fun._

 _I giggled once again, thinking about how smart my genius plan was, almost forgetting that Sharman bhaiyya was right beside me. And suddenly, there was hammering of fists from inside the closet. Sharman bhaiyya smiled and was about to open it when I caught hold of his arm and told him to wait._

 _"Ishaani, don't be ridiculous. It's been fifteen minutes now," he tells me seriously, but I just chuckle in response._

 _"Bhaiyya, let him be inside for another five minutes. He'll be fine," I reassure him, and he looks at me uncertainly._

 _This was undoubtedly my worst call in judgment._ _Sharman bhaiyya gave me an unsure look when Ranveer began hammering at the closet door once again, this time screaming out loud._

 _"Ishaani, are you out there? Please open the door! Please!" he begged through the door, his voice now slightly heavy._ _Sharman bhaiyya looked at me in shock._

 _"You've locked him inside? Are you crazy!" he excalims reproachfully and moves to open the closet door. I stop him again angrily._

 _"Yeah, you didn't think it was crazy when he gave me that rat now, did you?" I retort back cheekily, his eyes flaring at him. If anything, he looked more grave._

 _"That was a joke and it was funny. This is not," he responded coldly, throwing my hand off of his arm. Once again_ _, Ranveer pounded at the door with all of his energy, yelling above his voice in what I now recognized was a cry._

 _"Ishaani please open the door! Please!" he shrieked through the door, his voice now undoubtedly more of a whimper._

 _"Say sorry first," I say stupidly in response whiel Sharman bhaiyya gives me a repulsive look._

 _"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Please," he pleads to me. Sharman bhaiyya didn't even wait for me to say anything before he unlocked the door without wasting another moment and wrenched it open. Ranveer stumbled out from it unsteadily, his eyes unfocused and body shivering. I realized that he had broken into a cold sweat and had tears rolling down from his eyes before he fell upon his knees tiredly._

 _"Ranveer, are you alright?" asked Sharman bhaiyya as he sat upon his knees in level with Ranveer. Ranveer, in return, now shivered more, his eyes close. "Ranveer, talk to me... Ranveer? Ranveer?" he pestered further as Ranveer remained non-responsive._

 _"Just leave me alone... please..." whispered Ranveer finally after five tense minutes. Sharman bhaiyya got upon his feet and gave me a death glare, while I simply stood stationary to the whole scene._

 _I felt my blood go cold as I looked at Ranveer's haggard state. Gone was the twinkle from his eyes, and gone was the smile. In place of it was a ghostly look upon his face, as though he had revisited a horror from the past. Before I could even have time to openly worry about Ranveer, Sharman bhaiyya pulled me out from the room by my arm roughly and gave me the angriest look I'd ever seen him give anyone._

 _"Are you insane! Do you realize what you've just done to him?!" he yelled at me, while I cowered under his look._

 _"I... I... It was supposed to be a prank... I... I didn't know it would-" I stutter in response, but he cuts me rudely._

 _"It would do this to him? You call yourself his best friend? Are you sure you're not kidding yourself!?" he says, his tone cold and mean. It stung badly._

 _"Bhaiyya, I swear, I didn't mean to-" I begin once again, but he cut me just like the previous time. This was what happened when you had an aspiring lawyer-to-be as your brother._

 _"Ishaani, go inside and sort him out right now! Do you understand? Right now!" he yells at me once again while I nod my head in fear, afraid to provoke him any further._

 _He leaves without even waiting for me to say anything. I return to the room, slightly more afraid. But nothing matches the pangs of horror and guilt that I felt when I saw Ranveer. He was in the same position as we left him, only now he had his head in his hands and was crying unabashedly. I quickly run over to him and pull his face up, but he throws my hand off._

 _"Don't you dare touch me," whispered Ranveer in the same monotone as he raised his face up finally. His eyes were accusatory._

 _"Ranveer, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I begin, but this time he cuts me off_

 _"To what? What? Lock me in the closet? Laugh at my despair?" he mocks me in return, while I gulp guiltily._

 _"I know it was the stupidest thing to do, but I swear-" I try explaining to him, but he doesn't want to hear a word of it._

 _"You know that I hate the closet and yet you made me hide inside it," he whispers again in the same tone and I feel myself shudders. He continues. "You know what the closed closet reminds me of and yet you did it on purpose. How could you, Ishaani? You're supposed to be my best friend!"_

 _I shut my eyes as it finally hit me why Ranveer reacted this way. It was his ragging incident. I'd found him in his closet. He had never spoken to me about what he had gone through in those days... just a strained silence as he picked up the pieces and decided to move ahead. I made to speak but he raised his hand._

 _"Please leave me alone," he says with a finality in his voice that I knew I couldn't reverse._

 _He was broken; I was distraught. I left the room without another word, only leaving behind the sniffs from my own tears._ _He came up to my room three hours later to give me back the book that he'd borrowed from me to read. I took it silently at tried to meet eyes with him but he determinedly chose not to. He turned to leave and I caught his hand, my eyes pleading for forgiveness._

 _"Look, I don't want to talk about it, Ishaani. Let go of my hand," he tells me angrily, but I only strengthen my grip upon it._

 _"No, I won't, not until you forgive me," I retort stubbornly and he tries wrenching his hand out from my grip unsuccessfully._

 _"Ishaani, you're a sixteen-year old girl, not a five-year old one. Let go of my hand," he says forcefully this time, now clearly angry._

 _"No, I won't," I tell him determinedly, and he sneers at me._

 _"Then learn to grow up and behave like your age," he says, not bothering to mask the jeer in his voice._ _I push him away in fury as I feel the restraints of my patience breaking away. I'd had enough of this now. I was trying to best to make amends and he was busy airing away his ego._

 _"If you can't take a joke, then don't prank others into it! You know I hate rats, and yet you brought me one in a box!" I yelled at him in response as I hissed at him in contempt. He only arched his eyebrow in cold indifference._

 _"There's a difference between exploiting your fear and making one relive the nightmare of their lives," he remarks disdainfully, while I scoff at him._

 _"Just say that you want to be an egoistic pighead about this," I retort heatedly, not bothering to feel bad about the gasp that escaped his lips. If anything, he looked angrier now._

 _"If you can't take responsibility of a mistake, I cannot help you out any further," he says, and I let out a mirthless laugh._

 _"And if you can't take humour, stay away from it. You use humour to hide your sadness and your loneliness, but it's got to have a limit," I reply once again, unable to keep the scathing tone out from my voice. It was terrible on my part to do so and I know it, because I was using his weakness to defend something that had no basis in the first place. But yeah, try explaining that when you're being grilled left, right and center for something you're genuinely sorry about and nobody is ready to give you a chance for._

 _"And oddly enough, you were the one who crossed it," he replies immediately, his voicd suddenly aloof._

 _"I didn't kill you in the freaking closet now, did I? I suddenly exclaim, not finding any other way to win this argument where logic had taken departure from long ago._

 _"Well, isn't killing me in your dreams enough that you actually want to carry out the deed with your own bare hands?"_

 _Silence. That's what stood suspended between us in that moment. My eyes widened with a fear and panic such like I had never felt before while I saw the same thing reflect in his eyes momentarily, before he decided to stand his ground. The error was made; there was no place for retreat._

 _"What?" I exclaim slowly, now voice barely audible as I take a step behind. Tears somehow burn across my eyes, as hot as I felt angry in that moment. "You know... how do you know about my nightmare?" I ask him, my voice now ice-cold. The tables had turned; it was time for him to give some answers._

 _"I've known for quite some time now," he replies, his voice suddenly shaky._

 _"That was not my question," I say, now voice now harsh. He looks at me blankly for a minute before he finally confesses._

 _"I read about it."_

 _"In my diary?" I ask him, my voice now outraged even though it must have been barely above a whisper. His silence was my answer. "You jerk! How could you! How dare you!" I yell at him, finally letting all my dams of borne injustice and fury loose upon him. He had no right, absolutely NO right knowing about my nightmare! That was my own secret, my own vulnerability, something only I could ever know! How could he!? God, how could he!_

 _"I did not read your diary... it was the sheets where you'd made notes," he sais slowly, eyeing me with curiosity now. "And that's rich, coming from you," he remarked after some time, shaking his head._

 _"You had no right doing that," I reply, my voice shaking with cold fury as I stared at him in the eye and spoke. I could have killed him in that moment! This was beyond humiliating! How much more did he know that he wasn't letting out?_

 _"The nightmare was eating you inside out and I needed to know how to make you feel better," he confessed awkwardly after a few minutes' worth of sticky silence. I gave him a contemptous look in return that made him retreat by a few steps. He knew it taht the one thing I could never bear was anyone intruding upon my privacy unless and until I let them. He wasn't allowed here. Damn him, I was trying to protect him!_

 _"By intruding upon my privacy?" I say, with tears suddenly springing from my eyes. Ranveer gave me an unfathomable look before he sighed._

 _"I never saw you having a problem with it when you intruded upon mine during my accident," he said, trying to sound reasonable. But he didn't realize that what he had done was a breach of trust between us._

 _"I was trying to keep you alive, you bloody fool!" I yelled at him finally, suddenly feeling another bout of anger punding through my veins, driving me to a whole new level of insanity._

 _"And I was trying to keep you happy!" he yelled back in response, now looking defeated._

 _"You had no right doing that... how dare you! That... that was my most intimate... you have crossed your limits, Ranveer!" I shriek back incoherently, turning my back to him now. He covered the distance and made me turn so that we were face to face again._

 _"You know everything about Love, then why are you making such a big issue about this!" he retaliated resentfully. I refused to meet eyes with him anymore._

 _"I came to know about Love after four years and that too when you told me!" I respond to him, now livid as I continued my speech of shame. "I didn't go prying on people's diaries! I trusted you to tell me things when the time would come. I never pester you to share your secrets, I always give you your space. All I'd asked you for was time and when I was comfortable to share it with you, and you..." I trail off, words falling short for me now._

 _"You read my diary during my ragging phase," he commented pointedly, and I give him a vexed look._

 _"That's how I found you in the closet!" I say, now deciding to pace around the room to work off my anger. I was no Ranveer to throw things around when I was angry, and even since that incident with him and the flower vase, I chucked off the habit._

 _"I don't understand what's the big deal about it, Ishaani..." he says, not unkindly. "I didn't touch your diary, just the sheet with your nightmare. You should learn to keep secrets if you decide to keep one," he says wisely, but it only ticks me off to a new level._

 _"And you should keep your nose out from other people's business when the matter does not concern you!" I reply back, incensed at the whole situation. I had half a mind to wring Ranveer's neck in that moment while absuing my head off, but I somehow managed to keep myself together as I continued waspishly. "But Mr. Prefect Perfect Ranveer Vaghela must always have to be in control of others, right? He always needs to have the strings and weaknesses and vulnerbilities of others in his hand."_

 _And then, he'd had it._

 _"What's your problem, really?" he asked me finally, his tone dark. "I'm the one dying in your dream anyway," he added, and the bitterness in it did not go amiss._

 _"You should have trusted me to tell you!" I yell at him, angry tears springing into my eyes once again. "I never ask you where you go on those little escapades of yours when you return back home looking like you've run your lungs out. I don't read your diary or ask you about things that make you uncomfortable. Then why can't you trust me the same way?! Damn it, why must you always have to know everything?!"_

 _Ranveer looked at me, his face now stoic. Tears remined stagnant in his eyes, but when he spoke, his voice was cold._

 _"So this is it, huh? This is how you intend to escape from your wrong-doing? By throwing mud upon me?" he asked, his voice now as cold as the bitterest of winter winds. I ran my hand over forehead in exasperation. Tired of the discussion._

 _"You are a coward, Ishaani," he remarked suddenly, and silence reigned in the room once again. I looked up at him, all blood lost from my face as I started at him in shock, his heart suddenly incapable of dealing with this title, especially from Ranveer out of all people._

 _"Just get out of my room, right now," I say in a small voice, my eyes drowning him into the fiercest of fires._

 _"You were the one who wanted to have a conversation in the first place," he says, seeing that his words had hit the mark he had wanted it. Damn, he knew me too well; he could see his handiwork through my eyes._

 _"I don't think there's anything more left to say. I don't want to talk with you ever again, so please, get out. Now," I retort, turning my back away from him, silent tears leaving my eyes as the statement stung harder than before._

 _"Works with me. If it's your ego that's all bruised up, there's nothing I can do for that. When you find your little feet back on the ground, you know where to find me," he replies blandly, while I can hear him sniff, something he does whenever he wipes away his own tears._

 _"I don't even want to look at you right now. Leave," I demand of him, my tone having a venomous finality to it._

 _He left the room without another word and silently shut the door behind himself. This was in the morning. I haven't had the guts to see him till now, and it's ten in the night now. Neither has he crossed my path all day. He's supposed to be my best friend, damn it! How could he do this to me? How could he be so... such a brat! I thought I meant the world to him! God, this is horrible!_

 _I'm not going to apologize to him anymore, that's certain. I've had enough of this nonsense - if he wants to find me, he will. If he doesn't, we can stay like this for however long is it. I don't care._

* * *

Ishaani put the pen down and wipes away the tears that had sprung up into her eyes. Her best friend; her _only_ friend, now estranged. Wiping away the tears of remorse, anger, resentment and longing, she penned her last words for her entry forcefully.

* * *

 _How can so much change in three days?_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	57. Epistle 47

**Epistle 47: Homecoming to an Old Friend**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _17th June, 2004:_**

 _You won't just believe what happened right now!_ _Oh my God, it's the best thing that's happened to me in this miserable one month! I'm still shivering and I cannot believe that after all those years, it was even possible to happen! Oh shit, this is real; damn it, it's true! I was right... I knew it in my guts that I was right all along... I was right, yes!_

 _Love's alive!_

 _Oh damn it, yes, she's alive! Okay, I'll tell you everything I saw._

 _Like the trend always, my dream always begins at a mundane note, something here and there that I can't recollect about right now. And just like an intercept, I find myself enveloped into a mysterious veil of smoky mist that's only too familiar. I shut my eyes as the smoke overwhelms me, only to open them a moment later to realize that I was now standing in a desert._

 _The air around me was hot like the angriest day of summer, no sign of any civilization far, far away, except for a few clumsy green plants long scorched by the enraged sun, leaving only it's weakened form behind. The sand felt hot underneath my feet and I was sure than it were blistering. The land ahead of me seemed cracked by the unbearable heat of the day, the sand slowly sinking away into the gaps like the time ticking away on a hourglass._

 _Like always, my hands and feet were bound, but this time, they didn't hurt at all. It was as though it were customary. But maybe it was because I felt blank. It was as though the aura around me spoke for it all. But somehow, pain was compensated with this time by the extreme weight upon my shoulders, as though somebody had given me the load of all the responsibilities and pressure of the whole of mankind to carry upon them. Thankfully, I was clothed, albeit heavily clothed this time._

 _And finally, what my eyes yearned to see for, happened. A mystical figure descended below gradually, her robes now green, and it did not even take me two seconds to know who it was. The usually layer of mist between us prevailed as she finally stood at level with me. I noticed that she'd grown even more beautiful with the passage of years, her usually black, wavy hair longer than usual, while I could see a smile on her face. That was the only thing I had access to see from her entire face._

 _I did not tug at the chains, for I knew what the outcome would be. Somehow, it was as though I'd learnt how to use the chains to be benefit, at long last, rather than to my harm. But there had to be a catch and within moments of Love's arrival, I can to know what it was. I felt my body keep hitting against some kind of invisible barricade that kept me away from the reach of Love. I did not like the barrier; it gave me a vibe of being kept away from Love for something I didn't like doing in the first place._

 _Love smiles at me enigmatically before she spoke in her customary nightingale-like voice._

 _"Welcome back."_

 _"I thought you were dead," I tell her stupidly as she crosses the distance between us and caresses my cheek in her familiar stroke. Apparently, she could break the barrier to me, but I couldn't to her. This was something I didn't like._ _However, I involuntarily feel my eyes shut at the welcoming sensation, the feeling of familiarity overtaking my senses. It was not just familiarity from the previous times when Love did it, but also from someone else... someone who I could not place in that moment._

 _"I told you how you could save me... You heeded my advice, and I lived," she whispers into my ears and I smile in spite of myself, the bound suddenly growing considerably looser at the tug of happiness in my heart._

 _"You didn't return after that night... I just thought..." I mention awkwardly as she now ruffles my hair playfully. This felt familiar again, but I didn't want to think anymore... I just wanted to feel happy. And only Love could do it._

 _"I had no need to... you'd found what you were looking for," she replies gently in return, another enigmatic smile crossing across her lips._

 _"You could have atleast let me know..." I begin, suddenly feeling hurt. The bonds at once grew tighter, but somehow I was much too preoccupied to worry about them. Love only sighs deeply in return, as though pondering upon how best to respond to my statement._

 _"I was with you all the time... you know it too," she tells me finally, her scrutiny upon me in spite of the mist between us._

 _"I don't understand a word that you're telling me," I confess, the sultry summer heat now getting a little more unbearable. My mind went back to the first time I met her, about how she had bewitched me with her closeted talks about things that had blown me away into another Universe altogether._

 _"Oh dear, dear, dear... you're my same little boy now, aren't you?" remarks Love suddenly and I flushed. I'd almost forgotten that Love could read my mind as transparently as the supple water of the clearest of springs. Apparently, she even read this thought of mine because she began to chuckle. Endearing as it was, it reminded me of someone who I again could not place. God, what was wrong with me? Why couldn't I remember?_

 _"Don't annoy me, Love," I state suddenly, wondering where my own outburst came from. Maybe it was because of my lack of memory. Maybe it was because... well, I wanted answers to my latest predicament. "I've had enough of it these days," I add pointedly, and she stops smiling. I can feel her gaze upon me once again, before she decided to seat herself upon one of the bony leaves of a dying palm. She still had the ability to float, I noticed._

 _"Well, isn't that why we're here?" she questions me, her tone suddenly amused. I crunch my eyebrows at her in bewilderment as I can feel beads of sweat now rolling down my forehead._

 _"Now what's that supposed to mean, really?" I retort instantly, my mind suddenly distressed. As expected, the bonds got tighter again, but I was still in control of them._

 _"Are you really so naïve or have you grown stupid with age?" asks Love, and I gasp in shock at her statement. It definitely was embarrassing. She continued. "I thought that you were smarter than all of them. I thought you were special."_

 _I stare at her with utmost confusion, not knowing how to respond to what she'd just told me._

 _"Well, I'd have a better inkling had I known what you're talking about," I answer uncertainly, while I could feel the heat give me a headache now. It was as though my surroundings were filled with a resentment that were my own and yet weren't._

 _"You've figured out a lot about me..." remarks Love quickly, snapping me out from my thoughts. "How many more hints must I drop till you figure it all?" she asks, while I feel my forehead crease with a frown._

 _"Why are you so mysterious and terrifying? Why are you my friend in one minute and my foe in the next?" I ask her unconsciously, not realizing that I'd let my thoughts slip into words. But now that I did ask her, I wanted some answers._

 _"You gave me the name," she replies swiftly once again, this time her tone sincere. "I define what I am known for. It depends upon how you view me. And right now, you aren't viewing me in any good light," she adds mysteriously, and I can feel my head spin now._

 _"Oh my God, you're driving me crazy!" I exclaim to her as I feel the sun at it's peak, the desert now blazing away in it's own fury. It's a surprise that it didn't catch fire._

 _"Yes, that's what people tell me," speaks Love slowly, and my attention was drawn to her once again. She was just the same like always... only younger and more familiar. There was a sparkle about her that I'd realized had grown stronger from the last time I saw her four years ago, as though she glowed slowly, yet strongly._

 _"Why am I so heavily clothed?" I ask her suddenly as I find the excessive clothing suffocate me suddenly in the heat, my body being drained out physically by the ruthlessness of the sun. Love swooped down from the branch and crossed the barrier between us once again, her hand finding its own upon my cheek in a comforting touch once again. It was like a splash of cold, soothing water._

 _"Ah... you are no longer the small boy I gave refuge to, Ranveer," she tells me sweetly, her voice suddenly nurturing in a world devoid of humanity. "You're nearly an adult now. You no longer have naked emotions... you've learnt the art of cloaking them in this uncertain world. An art rarely mastered, but immensely useful if gotten right, but then again, you're no ordinary child now, are you Ranveer?" she asks me, and I feel myself shy away at the revelation. She knew too much about me._

 _"Okay..." I tell her blankly, even though I dearly wished that for once I could have a seclusion for my thoughts. But she even read that away._

 _"It's something you've always known... you just needed a little prod in the correct direction," she remarks, and I sigh tiredly._

 _"And why is it that you keep growing younger and more beautiful?" I ask her suddenly, instantly regretting the stupidity of my question. But Love didn't seem to mind it at all._

 _"Well, like I told you, I define what I'm known as - what you feel, I feel," she tells me simply, and I now stare at her curiously._

 _"So you're a mirror of my emotions?" I ask her, my senses suddenly sharp even though the sunlight was blaring my vision of what little the mist let me see of Love._

 _"No, the biggest one you feel. Your emotions are what tie you down; your feelings, where you find yourself to be," replies Love, but her voice felt as though it was coming across from a great distance. I could feel my ears suddenly ringing, as I let the next pair of words let slip from my lips._

 _"I don't understand..."_

 _"You are not meant to for the time isn't correct," she tells me, her voice still at the same distant decibel. "When the time comes, it will all fall into place. But for now I must leave, old friend," she tells me suddenly and I feel the sunlight fade away, along with Love's retreating figure._

 _"So what, will you ever come back again and help me out with my problem?" I ask her desperately. She stops in her tracks and turns behind to look at me. The mist blocked her away from view completely except for her silhouette._

 _"I will keep returning until you don't find your way back," she replies, and this time she's more audible. I stare at her anxiously as I feel the bounds tighten around my limbs and my shoulders ache greatly as a heavy mist descends upon the whole scene, everything obliterated from sight._

 _"Now what's that supposed to mean?" I ask, my voice ringing about oddly._

 _"Think of this as your homecoming for now, darling... one day, you'll figure it all out," came back the invisible reply._

 _And even before I can say anything, her silhouette no longer remains visible, leaving my world in a spiralling mess until my eyes snap open into the pitch darkness of my room. I look around the room to realize that I was no longer in the blinding sunlight, but was instead in the confines of my room, the rain pounding against the window in its monsoon fever._

 _Thankfully, Baba is asleep. I creeped out from my bed and got to you the first thing. I can't believe that she's alive still! Alive and healthy and if anything, even more breathtaking than usual. I just wish that she wasn't so mysterious about it all. But I could not have been happier... atleast I no longer have to live in the guilt that I killed her that night. If I take it her way, I saved her. That's quite a contrast, if you ask me._

 _But I'm back to reality. My same daunting reality where nothing wants to ever go right. Okay, I know that I did score a 93% in the boards and I got my admission in my college of preference on merit, and not influence, which in itself is a big milestone for me. I'm now one step closer in achieving my dreams and my goals. But that's about the only thing that's going right at this moment._

 _It's been nearly a month now since Ishaani and I have spoken to each other._

 _Well, me more than Ishaani. I don't know what happens to me... every time she comes in front of me, I'm only reminded about what she's done, and how she tried covering up her mistakes by bringing out something that wasn't even into context in that moment. And then there are moments when she looks right past through me like I simply don't exist. What exists are two egos, each waiting for the other to buckle first._

 _Every time I go up to her, she turns her face away and either walks away, or pretends like I simply don't exist. It's like I'm some sort of roll over. And then some times when she comes up to me, I do the same thing, the atrocities of that day popping up into my mind. You must be wondering that I was never egoistic, that nothing mattered for me above Ishaani._

 _What should I do when she's opened up an entire dam of nightmares for me?_

 _It's been one month now, and there's not a single night when I don't dream about it... my ragging incident. It's as though some kind of floodgate has opened up, all the horrors from the past living their fullest and manifesting themselves upon me in my sleep. It's assault after assault of humiliation and brutality, image after image of what I'd securely left behind in the past. How can I forgive her for turning my life into a living hell? Wasn't the day enough that even my nights had to be invaded by the cruelties of the rich?_

 _It's almost every night when I get up screaming, cold sweats upon my face with Baba's face looming upon me, his worried eyes searching my own beseechingly. The incidents are burned across my eyes from several more minutes until they make their sickening exit with the bright wash over light upon my face that Baba courteously manages by switching on the lights of the room. I haven't told him about what I dream about yet, but he's extremely concerned about it. Several times, I've even cried in my sleep begging or mercy and release to people who only exist in my lingering memories... not in real._

 _Oh no, this is going to take a lot of time to get over. And now, I have a new waging battle to fight with myself. Ishaani may not realize the consequences of what she's done till now, but I do. This is not something I can forgive like every little time she makes an error. No, not this time. This time, she's crossed her limits. So she needs to learn where to draw the line and to be more considerate. So I've decided to let things be the way they are._

 _It's not like I don't miss her. I miss her terribly. I am now friendless, with nobody to pacify me when I need to share my grievances and woes, nor when I want to have a companion beside to stargaze or joke and even share my affection upon. We barely cross each other's path, and when we do... it's all... floppy. Either she walks away or I, neither attempting to stop the other._

 _Just yesterday, I was passing through her room to do some chores when I was her crying on the floor, hidden away from sight behind the side of her bed with only part of her black hair visible. She's had another episode with Baa, from what Baba had let slip to me quickly in the morning before hurrying away for work, hoping that it would help melt away my anger._

 _It did not melt away my anger, but I could certainly feel resentment pound into my chest. Ishaani and I may have our issues, but no one, NO ONE, is allowed to make her cry. Since I could do nothing about Baa (I can't wait for the day when I can actually be capable enough to show that... woman, her place) I nearly walked in to console her when she just sensed my presence and turned to look at me angrily, her eyes not even showing surprise at my presence. It's as though she just... knew, that I was there._

 _She simply wiped away her tears angrily, her face flushed red, and shut the door on my face before I could even so much as say anything. And that was enough to anger me once again, so I flared and I walked away with what little dignity I had left. I could have sworn that I heard her door open again, but I was so consumed with a rage to look behind._

 _Life's all alone like the remnants of a drought-prone desert, where nothing feels alive anymore. Just a barren stretch of existence. I want to have her so badly back, yet every time she crosses my sight I'm reminded of the nightmares she's brought upon me._

 _Falguni Maa supports me too, but at the end of the day, it's Ishaani who's her daughter. The kids tried for a day or two but gave up on both of us fairly soon, deciding that it was a matter that only the two of us could solve. I think Ishaani and I were this close to bitching about them together when we realized that we were no longer on talking terms. To hide our awkward moment, we decided to storm away from the living room and barricade ourselves in our rooms. Or atleast that's what I did._

 _Mota Babuji and Baba have been trying their best, but neither one of us seem intent of giving up this game of painful waiting and simply bow down. No, we do it too often, and that's why doing it with each other would mean our ultimate failure. No... we had brought this terrible mess upon us, and I cannot see anyway that we are getting out from it unless one of us accepts defeat. And I know that she won't; she's waiting for me to make the first move like always._

 _But this time, I won't._

 _God, I don't want to be like this. I don't feel human... it's as though I'm burning in a fire that I don't want to burn into, yet I cannot help it. I want her back... I want her back so badly yet I cannot get myself to take the first step. It's as though there's an invisible barrier between us that obstructs my way... I cannot reach her and I've shut the door of my mind, heart and soul to her as well._

 _Oh God, why did she have to do that?_

 _Doesn't she realize what this does to us? How it detriments our progress in these eight years? Eight years worth of everything jeopardized in one, fleeting moment. Sometimes, some damages cannot be repaired, no matter what. Second chances... do they even exist? People say that life always gives us a second chance, but no, it doesn't. It. Just. Doesn't._

 _There's Ishaani who's been constantly driving me mad ever since she's come into my life, and then there's Love who's been driving me mad with her surprise visits at the most inappropriate of times, even made worse with mysterious statements that's only in her capacity to understand. Argh, both these woman drive me mad! Honestly, if I even survive till my 18th birthday this October, it will be a miracle in this mental asylum of a place, both this house as well as my head!_

 _Anyways, I'm off to sleep again. I think there's a couple of hours more that I'll catch before I need to go with Mota Babuji to the stock markets. Well, this'll be the last week since college begins from next week. I don't know what's going to happen then. I don't think I know what's going to happen even tomorrow... forget about the future._

 _For now, all I know for certain is the homecoming of an old friend._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	58. Epistle 48

**Epistle 48: Washed Away**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _7th October, 2004:_**

 _It's been exactly four and a half months today._

 _There was a time when we could even stay away from each other for four and a half minutes. Yet we've survived four and a half months without each other day. I do not understand why this happens, but I don't like it one bit. Not one bit at all. Maybe that's what life does to you... what it does to everyone. But I always thought that Ranveer and I were exceptions to all the rules. It looks like we aren't._

 _We've both been extremely busy in these four months and maybe in a way, we've been overworking ourselves up just to cover up for each other's void. The time flies by swiftly, oh yes, yet the still silence of the night, knowing that there's no companion to share the day's adventures with is a pang that strangles my heart every night. There's no stargazing together, neither is there any laughter. Just the loneliness and the work we hide in under._

 _Ranveer's been on-his-toes busy ever since he started with his first year degree course. He decided to opt for a BA in Economics, with majors in Finance as well as in Quantitative Mathematics and that's enough to keep him busy. Like always, he knows what he wants to do, so he's never thrown off-course of his goals and ambitions. I'm following his footsteps by opting for Commerce and so far, it's fun. Truth be said, I never imagined myself taking up this line of course because I never saw myself there, yet somehow, there's a sort of connect._

 _My 96.2% in the Boards got me my preference subjects and courses, and I'm really happy about that (had Ranveer and I been talking, he would have told me that I still hadn't beaten his record of 97.3% for the 10th). I've been involving myself into a lot of extra-curriculars in school as well, and it's helping me with my studies too. I've even begun learning the piano, so that's a very, very good distraction for me. Music. And apparently, even Ranveer has started taking guitar classes in his free time. Honestly, how he manages to cramp up so much in so little time beats me._

 _He leaves home at six, returns back home to do his chores and again leaves home for his classes. Several times, he goes back to college to either tutor his classmates who've asked him to help them out with difficulties in concepts, or else he simply goes back to study, until he comes back home at eleven in the night. And even then, if there's any chores remaining or if Papa is yet to return, he'd wait up till everything isn't sorted out. He helps Papa out with the portfolios still and he terribly misses the stock markets._

 _Well, in case you're wondering how I know so much, then don't. You know that Papa and Kailash Kaka keep letting me know things from time to time. They've given up on trying to get us to reconcile, but they still have their ways of getting their point across. I don't know whether Ranveer even keeps tabs on me or whether he even cares, but I make sure to remain updated about him at all times._

 _I really don't know what the problem is._

 _We just don't seem able to talk, or meet eyes or even stay in the same room together. We just attended seven pottery classes together (well, the course was of ten classes, and we even attended the classes the day the entire fiasco happened) and then, we just stopped. There wasn't room to accommodate either of our egos to class next day. Papa was saying that the classes did phone and tell him that if we wanted to take the last three classes and get the certificate, we could do it in these three days._

 _I didn't seem to mind the idea, but Papa said that Ranveer looked rather reluctant. I'm done with my first term exams anyway so it's alright. Ranveer has his in November, so I cannot say for him. So I've told Papa anyway that I'll go in these three days and complete the course. The fact that our ma'am called from the classes specially to inquire about the two of us was something I found funny, however. But I don't blame her; she was missing her two best students from the class._

 _Well... and then there's my health. This is the fourth time I've fallen sick in four months and Maa and Papa are worried about me now. The doctor cannot seem to pinpoint any particular diagnosis except that it's just weakness and poor immunity, but even his medication doesn't seem to help me, really. Even now, I'm down under viral. Maa and Papa don't know the reason, but I think it's the stress of what's happened between Ranveer and myself that's getting to me._

 _I don't know, but ever since Ranveer and I stopped talking (I cannot say stopped being friends because... I don't know), there's something gone drastically wrong with me. I don't know what it is, but something keeps imploding inside my head all the time. I get tired easily, I'm more emotionally fragile, I lose my temper even more so and don't even ask me about the number of times I've cried._

 _Nothing feels good anymore. Nothing feels worth it anymore. It's as though I've been sucked into some kind of vortex where there is absolutely no happiness anymore, no life anymore. Everything feels bland, everything feels lonely. There's nobody I can share anything with and that's what hurts me just a little more every day. It's like there is no one who cares about me anymore, me and my problems simply invisible to the world._

 _There's a whole strong of thoughts that I cannot decipher in my mind, but it makes me feel sick every time they cross my mind. The more I try being happy, the more everything keeps slipping away. Excluding me, all the other kids are the center of everybody's attention that nobody bothers to even give me a second look. It's all just constant taunts of being illegitimate or being ignored entirely as though I don't exist at all._

 _I've never ever felt this terrible in my entire life and it's making me feel more and more lonely and frustrated by every passing day. It's as though I'm suddenly eight again where I had no friend and companion, where my heart was where I used to store the darkest of my secrets. My heart and mind were competent then; they aren't now. I'm so used to dumping all of my worries, pain, anxieties, miseries and sharing all my happiness, love, affection and concern with Ranveer that everything feels hollow now._

 _It was so easy for him to say that I screwed up everything and that I was the reason of his misery and for reminding him about his nightmarish past. Did he even once think about what it did to me? No, because everything has to always be centered around him. He thinks he's borne pain, but does he even realize the pain that I've been through seeing him in those conditions? Fighting for his life every minute, every second... it's very easy for him to say that I screwed things up and that I've been the reason behind it all._

 _There will be a time when he'll realize how it all feels, and that day he'll truly know._

 _There are several times when I try to talk to him but he simply avoids my eye, or else he prefers behaving like I don't exist at all. He's scarring me... I don't like this cold anger about him. He can yell at me, push me, hit me, do anything that he wants to do to express in anger and disappointment, but this silent torture is killing me._

 _And the fact that he think I would do something like that to him intentionally by exploiting his weakness is something that sickens my guts. How can he even think like that when he knows that I'd give my life for him! I've tried telling him this and clarifying it all out but he just doesn't want to listen to me. Then I let my self-respect maintain that distance between us and walk away from him. But enough is enough!_

 _I cannot live like this anymore!_

 _Thanks to his genius discovery and our estrangement, the dreams are back, more horrible in details than ever. I think it's partly even the dreams that are making me go mad. It's making it all too dark for me... I don't like feeling this way at all. There are several nights where I wake up screaming and crying, in a way thanking my stars that nobody was around to see me weak like that. I may dump my troubles upon Ranveer, but the world could never know that Ishaani Parekh could become weak. No, that was a vulnerability I couldn't trust anybody with._

 _He doesn't realize that he so easily opened a floodgate of nightmares for me, piercing them sharper and sharper into my sub-conscience every day with our cold indifference. He doesn't realize how sickening it is to see so much blood bleed away from his body, all that blood flowing through my numb fingers, and staining them with a crimson that doesn't like to leave the lid of my eyes for several minutes even after the ghastly moment has passed._

 _He doesn't know how it feels to see the life leave his eyes, something that I've seen twice before even though I haven't bothered to let him know that, because he doesn't need to know that. He doesn't know what it feels to live in guilt day after day for seeing something so conceivably sick in your dreams about someone you hold so dear in your heart. No, he doesn't know how it feels and he doesn't know that I've been keeping him away from this because I didn't want something like this to haunt him the way it haunts me!_

 _He has no fucking right to judge me for this! Not when I kept him away from it in the first place because I care so much about him and because I put his happiness above my own peace of mind! He has no right to use this nightmare as some sort of my weakness and call me a coward for it! He is no damn right! I'm NOT a coward, do you hear me?_

 _I'M NOT A COWARD!_

* * *

The pen fell away from Ishaani's angry grasp as she stared at the sheet with the utmost of fury, her eyes red. She felt her head slump upon her diary tiredly as she used her folded arms as support for her head, tears now pooling upon the empty space on the writing table. Her head ached terribly and she couldn't sleep, the nightmare still etched across her mind in grotesquely sharp images.

Snapping her eyes open, she pushed her chair behind and stood up abruptly, the chair falling to the floor with a resounding crash. Pacing around the room in half a jog, half a walk, she tried talking to herself, calming her mind down about something she knew there was no assurance about. Screaming out aloud finally as she found no solace whatsoever, her mind came to a halt at an explosive idea.

There was no one at home today.

All the family members were away for the weekend to Mahabaleshwar, Ishaani being left behind with the helpers because of her ill-health. Ranveer was the only exception who stayed behind because he still had to do his research upon the Indian Economy and its Trending Scales for his thesis paper due of the term end next month.

Oh yes, she was going to put an end to all of her miseries with the one solution her mind seemed benignly fixed upon. She didn't care how she was going to do it or how she was going to justify anything, but she knew that this was going to be the only solution to put an end to her misery once and for all tonight. Screw ego, this was her life she was talking about. This was _Ranveer_ that she was talking about!

Making her way towards Ranveer's room with determined steps, she hammered the door with the loudest of door knocks, not caring about the fact that it was now three in the morning. She saw the lights go on in the room while the door opened moments later, revealing a yawning-Ranveer, his eyes still half closed. He looked irked. His drooping eyes and sleep however lost all trace from his face at her sight.

-x-

"Ishaani, what are you doing here?"

Pushing him inside, Ishaani walked over and slumped on the floor, her eyes glazed as she looked at him eerily, her lips pouted at him like a disapproving child. And then the barrage of gibberish began once again, her voice and tears making a terrible combination for Ranveer to understand a single word that she was telling him. Somehow, being thundered upon at three in the morning felt unacceptable to him as he looked at her placidly. Giving her a look torn between sympathy and annoyance, he covered the distance between them.

"Get up, I'm taking you to your room. You don't know what you're talking anymore," he remarked blankly as he caught hold of her arm and pulled her up.

"No!" she shrieked in return as she slapped away his hand from hers, her eyes now manic. "I've come to talk to you and I'm not going anywhere until I've spoken my share, alright?"

"There's nothing left to talk about except that you need to sleep. Come on," he said, this time his voice exasperated. Ishaani gave him a disbelieving look at the cool he posed in front of her as though their estrangement meant nothing to him; as though she meant nothing to him.

"Enough!" she yelled once again as she pushed him harshly against the wall and pinned him, her hand clasped upon his mouth. She was a girl now possessed with her demons afire. "Just shut up for once and listen to me!"

Ranveer looked at her, now frightened by her demented behaviour as Ishaani removed her hand away, breathing hardly.

"Ishaani, please..." began Ranveer but Ishaani cut him rudely.

"You think you're too smart, playing all Mr. Attitude with me, huh? How _dare_ you, Ranveer?" exploded Ishaani as she now removed her fury by shaking him by the collar of his night-shirt. "How _dare_ you behave like this with me?! I'm your _best_ friend, your _only_ friend, and _this_ is how you treat me? How dare you call me a _coward_?!"

"Ishaani, I-" began Ranveer in an irritated tone even though his eyes clearly indicated that he was petrified, but Ishaani cut him again.

"I told you to _shut up_!" she yelled and he fell silent, now staring at her shaking form in worry. Ishaani walked over and slumped upon the floor once again before she hid her face into her palms and began to cry. Ranveer remained rooted upon the spot in shock as he stared at her talk into her own hands.

"How could you even think that I wanted to harm you... or- or do you bad when you... kn- know how much I care for you and how much you mean to me? How could you even think so _low_ of me, Ranveer? It was just meant to be a _prank_... I didn't know that it would remind you about the whole ragging incident... how could you even think so of me? I want an _answer_ , Ranveer!"

Ranveer stared at her silently, tears brimming in his eyes now at his broken friend. His handiwork was complete; her's was brutally imploding amidst the calm facade.

"Talk to me, please! _Please!_ Please for God's sake, stop ignoring me! Stop treating me like I don't _exist_... please... do you know how much it pains me when you won't talk to me... how much it hurts me when you don't care about me... I _cannot_ take this cold anger and silent treatment anymore!" sobbed Ishaani harder. Ranveer looked at her uncertainly for a few minutes, gulping away the tears of guilt that were this close to spilling away.

"Ishaani, we'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?" said Ranveer finally, his strength failing him. He'd had an exhausting day without any proper sleep from the past two days and the tiredly seemed to be creeping into his senses now, overriding all emotion. Ishaani looked up from her shield of hands and exploded violently.

"NO! I WANT AN ANSWER RIGHT NOW!"

Ranveer gave her a rebuked look at being spoken to so unreasonably. He retorted heatedly.

"Look, I'm not avoiding you or treating you anyway, okay? You're the one who's been showing me all that attitude. And I don't have an issue if you just accept your bloody mistake and say that you are at fault. The fact that you keep dumping this on my head as though I've committed a sin by reading those sheets even though I was trying to help you is where I-"

"And I was trying to protect you, you _idiot_!" she countered even before Ranveer could finish what he was saying. "How would you feel if I read away your deepest fears and insecurities and just passed it off and used random comments on it, huh?!" she continued, now looking at him through bloodshot eyes. Ranveer remained silent for several minutes as he turned his back upon her disheveled form seated on the floor before speaking in a soft voice.

"If you want an apology from me, you are not getting one," he said with a finality in his voice, even though there was a crude pain that choked his voice. The stand wasn't worth it; all he wanted to do was take her into his arms.

"Don't you see? I don't want an apology... I just want _you_ back," she whispered, while Ranveer shut his eyes painfully. Silence reigned upon the room once again as Ranveer shut his eyes, letting Ishaani's words wash upon him. She was right... it wasn't worth it. The ego wasn't worth it. The pain wasn't. The sobs eventually faded away into the silence of the night as Ranveer swayed slightly, the exhaustion hitting him with full force. He was tired of the same thing happening over and over again. It had got to stop.

And the prolonged silence turned cold. The air felt sharp; something felt drastically wrong. Turning on the spot, he realized that the reason of the silence was not a conscious one, but an unconscious one. Ishaani had fallen unconscious upon the floor, her lips slightly parted, her breathing slightly hoarse. Quickly sitting beside her, he pulled her into his lap and rubbed her palms furiously, before quickly fetched a glass of water and sprinkling it upon her face.

No effect.

He patted her face softly and could feel her skin burning in what he was certain was a fever. Carrying her into his arms, his mind buzzing with panic and urgency alike, he swiftly took her up to her bedroom, his knees buckling by the time he tucked her into her bed securely. Quickly taking about the telephone book from beside Ishaani's bedside drawer, he gave the doctor a call, Ishaani still not responding to any immediate method he used to get her conscious.

The next twenty-five minutes passed away with the most painful of assurances and reassurances that Ranveer gave to an unconscious-Ishaani, anything to get her to wake up but all falling upon deaf ears. The doctor finally arrived and completed his evaluation in another ten minutes, the older man giving Ranveer a small smile to ease away his fears.

"It was a smart thing what you did, son. She's just had a nervous breakdown because of some kind of stress, but it's a good thing that you called me on time," he spoke genially and Ranveer let out a shaky sigh of relief.

"Will she be alright?" asked Ranveer nervously, looking at Ishaani's pale, troubled face.

"Yes, she should be fine by tomorrow. She's been down with viral as well, but she should be alright. Just keep giving her warm fluids," advised the doctor and Ranveer nodded furiously.

"Is there anything else I need to keep in mind?"

"I've written out a few tablets, so just give them to her. She's got a high fever so I've written out an antibiotic for her that she'll have to take three times a day for the next three days. The fever should come down, but if you feel it's going up again, keep giving her cold water compresses on her forehead."

"If there's anything else, can I give you a call?" asked Ranveer, while the doctor gave him a warm smile.

"By all means. Take care, son," wished the doctor as he picked up his kit and shook Ranveer's hand.

"Thank you so much, doctor, and sorry for the trouble at this time," said Ranveer apologetically as the clock now pointed at 4:15 in the morning. The doctor gave a quick smile and left the room, while Ranveer retook his place beside Ishaani once again.

One of the helpers escorted the doctor to his car while another one took the prescription away from Ranveer to get Ishaani the necessary medicines. Ranveer had phoned Harshad and informed him about Ishaani, the frenzied father saying that he was to come back as soon as he could, only restraining himself with great difficulty from exploding on the phone at his daughter's stupidity of not being more careful with her health. No elaboration was asked because Harshad Parekh was no fool, but Ranveer was gratified that his mentor saw him in great light for being the one who took proper care of his daughter in need.

Sitting beside Ishaani as he looked at her troubled expression, he felt his heart squirm with guilt and pain. He never wanted to be the one to inflict this kind of pain upon her. How could he when she was his _life_ , his _soul_? He'd sworn that he'd always keep her happy, no matter what it took, no matter what the cost. Then how had he become the cause of her pain today? God would punish him for his imprudence, he was certain, because she was his religion and he had upset her.

Feeling waves of guilt wash upon him, he took out the handkerchief out from the vessel of cool water and squeezed it, putting the strip of cloth upon her head, his mind deep in thought. Things were not going the way he wanted to... if he had his own nightmares to deal with, he had forgotten that she had her own ones to deal with as well. She had been the one who had fought the world for him, then how could he be so oblivious to her pains and troubles?

And the fact that he was directly responsible for her health was something that made his heart squelch irregularly with the feeling of foreboding.

He kept dabbing the wet cloth upon her forehead as he touched her hand and face from time to time, the reduced fever a relief. He sighed as he shut his eyes and gave her a kiss on her forehead, a tear falling from his eyes alongside. She was his most prized treasure, and he could never stay away from her. He sighed as he closed his eyes, contemplating the madness that they'd been a part of in those four and a half months.

It had been their tussle of egos, the brutal game of who would break first. She's broken first; he'd broken her. It still didn't mean that things would go back to being the way they were because they still had a lot to talk upon and a lot of conflicts to resolve. But they'd spent four and a half months for a cause they believed in. To stand up to what was right according to them and not submit to the other's will. But was it worth it at all?

One breakdown was enough to wash it all away.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	59. Epistle 49

**Epistle 49: The Light of Freedom**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **11th October, 2004:** _

_Why is everyone intently hell bent on driving me mad?_

 _Ishaani, Love, the kids, my studies... everything! Damn it, everything's just getting bad to worse every day and my head feels like it's going to explode! Were the days less of a torture for me that Love needed to start her mystery box lessons in the night as well?! God, just kill me rather than this insane madness every day! This is becoming too idiotic right now._

 _Well, I'll just tell you what happened._

 _So, as has been the new trend since the past three months and a half, my nightmares have started blending in with my dreams about Love. It starts off with memories from the incidents at school and suddenly merges with my dreams about Love, the same desert with the sweltering heat every day that nearly kills me. But today... it's different._

 _Because today, my nightmares merge into the same misty forest I run into every time during my escapades. Oh, it's a heavenly, heavenly sight, something I cannot even begin to describe into words. It's all so... tranquil around me - the gushing water splashing playfully against the rocks, the cool, green... cloudy shades of the dense foliage and trees around me, the cool cacophony of the winds... everything is so... sublime. Yet there's a desperation in the air that I cannot dispel._

 _I'm bound to a tree today, but the bonds don't matter, because somehow, I seem to have quite a good control on them. I realize that I'm lightly clothed this time, not suffocating like the previous encounters. Yet my shoulders hurt terribly, making my head droop in pain. The burden is too much. I sigh as a tear escapes my eye without any reason, and in that exact moment, I see a figure descend out of the corner of my eyes._

 _Love stands before me in a pearl-coloured robes that glistens magnificently in the golden sun, her beauty blinding me completely so that even without any mist, her face still remains a mystery to me. She covers the distance between us as I shut my eyes against the offending, reflecting light, but it soon disappears to leave behind a plain mist, separating us. The invisible barrier between us was there as usual, and Love broke through it, as usual._

 _"This will be our last encounter today, Ranveer," she speaks, her voice so soft that it makes my breath cease. She caresses my cheeks with the most loving of touches, while I stare at her, heart-broken._

 _"Why?" I ask her, while the clouds suddenly thundered in the distance. The sun was suddenly replaced by grey clouds, looking like it would rain heavily any minute._

 _"Because you're ready to let go," she replies back, and I feel a lump rise up my throat._

 _"Let go of what?" I ask her once again, a strange fear warped around my heart now. I felt the bonds grow tight around my limbs, but it did not matter for suddenly, Love's eyes were visible to me. They were charcoal black._

 _"Everything," she replied back simply, while she gives me a soft smile. "You're been tied up for too long, you've been burdened for too long. It's time to let go."_

 _"What if I like being this way?" I ask her suddenly, not knowing where the question came from. I did not even realize until that moment that somewhere deep, deep down, in spite of the pain the bonds and my shoulders would give me, I enjoyed it to a certain extent. I liked it, because the pain gave me a sense of purpose, a sense of being alive._

 _"Then you'll be bound for life," replies Love, her tone bemused. "There's no wiser man that him who knows how to severe away the bonds tying him down," she adds, while I stare at her defiantly._

 _"But don't the bonds define who we are?" I ask her, surprising myself. Damn it, where were the questions coming from? Was this my unconscious mind, subconscience or my superconscience? I was clearly reading too much._

 _"The bonds define how much in control of yourself you are, Ranveer," she tells me, now eyeing me curiously._

 _"Maybe I don't want to be in control," I tell her, suddenly feeling a recklessness I didn't recognize earlier. For a moment, my surroundings resembled those that I'd seen on the misty moor before I jumped off, but I had barely come to this uncertain conclusion when my environment returned back to the forest._

 _"Maybe you aren't..." she remarks and I look at her, bewildered. "You haven't found a solution to your nightmares now, have you?" she asks me suddenly, her tone now conversational._

 _"I was waiting for-"_

 _"Me to give you a solution, like always?" she completes for me, and I feel my cheeks grow warm in shame._

 _"Hey, you've never given me a solution out of any of the situations!" I retort defensively while she laughs at me helplessness. It was definitely unnerving._

 _"I have given you the situation. The solution finds its way once you know your situation," she says finally, her eyes penetrating into my soul with an intensity that made my soul shiver. I shut my mind as all the images from my nightmare replayed until I was left with only three burning senses - remorse in my eyes, desperation tingling in my limbs and ego burning in my heart like poison burning through a gaping hole._

 _I realized that I suddenly felt weak and felt the tears brim up to my eyes as the clouds thundered ominously. The rain begun its slow descend._

 _"You say that this is our last meeting for now, right? Then give me the situation," I tell her after some time, my voice now heavy. I wanted to get rid of the nightmare once and for all. I had to. The bonds didn't hurt me as much as my shoulders ached and did, and I did not like the frothing emotion of ego in my heart. It was burning and scorching at my insides like the lava of a volcano._

 _"The situation is already here. All you need to do is let go, like always," she tells me sagely, and I shake my head as the rains fall faster, encompassing the forest in a heavenly shower._

 _"It is that easy to let go? I ask her stupidly. I must have asked her this question a million times through the span of eight years, I think. Sometimes, I really admire her patience with me._

 _"Surprisingly, yes," she replies, and I sigh. "You've caught on to something that's only binding you to something you needn't be bound to in the first place," she tells me and I roll my eyes at her in exasperation. God, I hate her puzzles._

 _"Why do my shoulders ache so badly?" I ask her as I felt the impeding pain in my shoulders unbearable now. The rains lashed harder now and the forest slowly started becoming a haze in the background, everything a blur of water and mist now._

 _"Because you've taken it all upon you. The day you learn to truly let go, you'll not need me again, both as your voice of reason and directionist as well," she confesses and it did disturb me. What would I ever do without her? She caresses my cheek as I shut my eyes, deciding to let the burden fall off my shoulders, letting my mind float free as I envisioned dropping the heaviness away from my shoulder._

 _A moment later, the pain ceased._

 _"Wow... that was easier than I thought it was," I remarked awkwardly while Love gave me a triumphant look, something I could barely decipher through the rampaging outpour of rain._

 _"Things are always meant to be simple... it's man who complicates them," she preaches, and I look at the bonds around my hands and feet._

 _"What are these bonds, really? Emotions, you say?" I ask her, remembering our first conversation in the desert._

 _"A man is born into the world free, and dies free," she says, her voice in a meditative trance. "It's in the journey that he binds himself firmly to himself, too afraid to lose himself in the freedom of the skies. Those bonds are your emotions. It's necessary and certainly a wonderful treasure one beholds that reminds him every day of his vulnerabilities and strengths; why he's human. But more often than not, one does not know how to control them and that's where they lose control upon themselves. They end up suffocating and killing themselves with the bonds, like you've faced once, something I needn't remind you about."_

 _I stare at her, awestruck, before I finally find my voice back, even though I was uncertain about what was to happen next._

 _"Wow... and you say that if I just... let go, I'll be in control of the bonds?" I ask her, unsure of whether I got the concept of what she was trying to tell me. Apparently, I was partially right judging by the change of expression in her eyes._

 _"Yes... although you don't always have to be in control of a situation. Just let go," she tells me, and I somehow feel reluctant. What would happen if I let go?_

 _"Alright," I agree finally, and shut my eyes for the second time as I felt the rain pound harder upon my face. Moments later, I felt the bonds slipping away from my limbs until I was free._

 _"Whoa, that worked!" I exclaim in glee as I stare at Love. Oh, it felt so good to be free... the three overpowering emotion still lapped over my senses, but I liked being momentarily free from the constraints._

 _"You didn't trust me now, did you?" asks Love, and I can sense the sarcasm in her voice. I shrug my shoulders at her in apology._

 _"So what am I supposed to do now?" I ask her and her face splits into the brightest of smiles. I can see a source of light sparkling somewhere in the distance that captivates all my attention. Love looks towards my source of distraction just as my concentration breaks. She looks back at me and smiles._

 _"Run towards the light," she replies, her tone benign._

 _"What?" I ask her, stupefied._

 _"Run as fast as you can," she advises me as the rain pounds upon me harder than ever, obliterating everything from view._

 _"Isn't that escapism?" I ask her, my voice now drowned by the raucous the cloud were created, as though disparaging my arguments._

 _"You're trapped in a nightmare that you can't get away from. So do the best thing you can - run. As hard as you can, as fast as you can. Without ever looking back again. Leave behind your past and run towards your future, not behind again," says Love, and I nod my head swiftly. The water is cold... ice-cold... just like the times when I'd find myself drowning into those bitter-cold waters._

 _"Are you sure?" I ask her, my limbs tingling uncomfortably now as I feel a gush of desperation sweep upon me._

 _"Well, it's something you do regularly, now, don't you?" says Love, while I gasp in shock. "So you know what the outcome is," she adds on confidently._

 _"Freedom, yes..." I whisper in return, my eyes trying to search for her silhouette desperately. She was only a voice now._

 _"Go," she tells me, while the pulsating light in the distance now grew stronger._

 _"Will I ever get to see you again?" I ask her childishly. I suddenly feel her presence close to me as she takes my hands into her own._

 _"Oh yes, you will," she replies back, her voice keeping my panic at bay._

 _"When?" I ask quickly as the light looked close to extinguishing now._

 _"The day when it's time to know who I am," she remarks and I can feel the rains slapping me across my face harshly._

 _"That's it? And what am I supposed to do till then without you?" I question her, tears now springing from my own eyes in fright. These rains were rains of remorse and desperation. This was what I projected._

 _"Who said that I won't be with you...? I'll always be with you. You see, I never leave, not truly," she tells me and for the first time, she envelops me into a hug. The hug is something I cannot describe because it was something so... outworldly. It's as though she entered my heart and never left, her presence healing away all the wounds one-by-one, a balm spreading across my senses until everything felt... surreal._

 _"Run, now!" came Love's voice from my head._

 _And I run - run like a maniac who had no stopping, only an end in sight._ _The rains whipped and lashed at me ruthlessly as I ran faster and faster, a race towards freedom._ _I had no control upon my feet as I kept running and running blindly into the mist, my environment growing mistier and mistier by the moment until it was all blank. And I kept running... running until my lungs felt that it would explode, insufficient air entering them as my heart beat irregularly, the gush of blood pounding into my ears._

 _And suddenly, there was light. Oh yes, there was the light... all I had to do was run into the light and then there would be freedom. Yes... so close... so close... And then suddenly, the light got too piercing for my eyes. My feet skidded to a halt as I fell myself stumble and fall upon my feet, my face hitting the ground face first. Stars shone into my eyes as I opened them a minute later, only to find darkness all around me._

 _The darkness of my room._

 _I'd fallen face-first upon my floor. I groaned as I got up, trying to understand what had just transpired, but everything was a mess to me. So, I did the only thing that made sense to me. I quickly make my way to the washroom, splashing cold water upon my face as I brought my breathing back to normal. My lungs still hurt as though I'd run in real, while my legs felt wobbly. This was the third time I was going through this kind of a sensation where the effects of my dream were carried into my real life as well, the previous two times being the first two farewells with Love._

 _I returned back to my room feeling slightly relaxed and loose although the experience did shake me up badly. It was disorienting, what happened, and it made me feel very, very uneasy. It was as though the burden was lifted away from my shoulders, but I didn't know what to do with the weightlessness. It was as though I'd let go of something I'd caught on to uselessly, and that void filled me up with a lingering ache that somehow spread across my heart too._

 _Love said that I needed to let go. What exactly was I supposed to let go of, I don't know._

 _Since Baba isn't going to be home for the next three days as he and Mota Babuji are in Surat for a diamond conference, the room was luckily to my liberty to do whatever I wanted to. After the success of the Reliance Petroleum strategy, Mota Babuji decided to use the profits from that into his diamond trading company, and that's been churning out exceptional figures. Not only the King of Dalal Street, but Mota Babuji is also the founding member of the Gujrati Sahitya Diamond Conference that takes place four times a year since the past ten years. This time, it's held in Surat._

 _So, here I am, all confused. What's Love really up to? I simply cannot understand her. She's like a spirit... an aura with a characteristic voice and style, poetic and serene. She speaks about Death without any hesitation, yet her thoughts and voice are always seeped with love. She feels warm and real, yet detached and universal. Her presence feels blissful, yet not smothering or emotional or binding when I'm in control of things (well, she appears rather frightening when I lose control of the situation, though). It was as though there was a feeling of loving detachment or detached loving kindness, and it felt distantly familiar._

 _In these three and a half months, she's been a part of my dreams almost every day, talking me out of my fears little by little every day, letting me warp the mysteries of life and death around myself like a shield, preparing to face the unexpected with dignity and grace. There's so much I yearned to know about myself that she knew about me - intimate secrets, emotions, thoughts and fears that even I didn't know that I ever had access to._

 _Somehow, I only know that we've touched upon topics like those we used to talk about the first time Love made her appearance in my dreams eight years ago. The knowledge is there, yet the moment the spell of the dreams have broken, it's all locked up again. When I asked Love about why this happened, she simply smiled and told me that this was the being of the human mind - the secrets it beholds is best locked up rather than spilled out._

 _There are times when I shiver in front of her after an experience of my nightmare, and she stands before me like an angel waiting to heal my wounds. Stroking my face with a comfort I've never experienced before, she recites love poems to me about life and death, about pain and hope, about love and hate, about envy and pride, about the secrets of the universe. Her voice is soft and tender, and I feel the detachment of a universal spirit as I listen to her in awe._

 _I manage to retain nothing much of significance by the time I wake up, except that I know the topics of my dreams by instinct, very rarely retaining any concrete conversation like all the time she's appeared in my dreams in these eight years. And just like all the times of her enigmatic presence, she gives me a solution that she guaranteed would free me away from my troubles. God, she's driven me insane!_

 _I was supposed to run to the light. But where was the light?_

* * *

Ranveer looked at the window to see that the sky looked visibly lighter than it should have. What was the time anyway? Squinting his eyes as he finally turned on the lights of his bedroom, he gasped as he realized that it was four in the morning. Shutting off the offending light that left green spots in his eyes, he settled down upon the cot once again, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room eventually.

* * *

 _And wow, oh great, it's already four in the morning. So technically, it's the 12th today. Happy Birthday to me! I'm officially 18! Great, even on my birthday, I have to spend my nights deciphering crazy things and issues where I'm actually supposed to either be enjoying it with my friends or else quietly asleep in bed like any normal human being. But since when was my life ever normal?_

 _Coming back to reality, now._

 _Ishaani's recovering well, so that's a relief. These four days have been so awkward between us that we haven't even been able to meet eyes with each other, talking to each other still a long, long shot. I don't know why is it that we still aren't talking when clearly a lot has happened... it's like there's some kind of invisible barrier between us - something that she's broken through but I can't._

 _Mota Babuji and Falguni Maa are still angry at her for being so brash about her health. She didn't like the scoldings and the lectures she received or was rather blasted with the next day, so she's not talking to them also now. Both of them, however, thanked me of taking such good care of her and apologized on her behalf as well to me. That was really... embarrassing, especially the way Ishaani glared at me in that moment._

 _Oddly enough, she isn't talking to me as well. It's as though she's ashamed and angry about our entire confrontation. I've tried talking to her, but somehow... I don't know, we just sit together and remain silent. Just like the beginning phase post my accident four years back._

 _Okay, that's it! I need a pick-me-up._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	60. Epistle 50

**Epistle 50: Eighteen Binding Promises**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **12th October, 2004:** _

_Miracles do exist!_

 _I don't know what happened, really, but everything just sort of... fell into place. Like you know, things had reached a whole new level of awkward between Ranveer and myself ever since my outburst, and it was all too weird. Yet somehow, it was as though everything just had to fit across and become alright again. This reminds me of Ranveer's birthday eight years ago when he'd finally let me break through all the barriers of his heart completely as we lay beside each other for the first that night, stargazing._

 _And then there was today, where those same pair of stars that stood testimony of what transpired tonight._

 _Well, I'd gone to Ranveer's room to wish him Happy Birthday at midnight, but even before I could knock upon his door, I could hear him crying and murmuring something in his sleep, something about running away... I don't know what happened to me, but I just... couldn't face him. I could hear the pain in his voice, and my courage just failed me. I decided that I'd wish him in the morning, where hopefully things wouldn't be as awkward. The house was going to be completely empty for the whole day as everybody had some or the other plans._

 _I don't think that anyone even remembered that it was Ranveer's birthday._

 _When I went to meet him in the morning (or rather at noon since I slept that long), however, the whole room was in a mess. Clothes strewn over, wooden blocks thrown all around, steel vessels in a similar fate... Ranveer had certainly had another one of his outbursts where his fit of throwing things in anger could see seen all fallen upon the ground mercilessly. I looked at the corner of the bed to see Ranveer fallen over, his head bleeding slightly from a small cut as an empty glass remained in his firm grip. An empty liquor bottle remained beside him, fallen drunkenly upon the floor and I got my answer._

 _He'd gotten drunk again._

 _I swiftly got up and brought a glass of water, sprinkling it upon his face as he groaned softly. Squinting his eyes as the sunlight fell across his face harshly, he caught his throbbing temple and propped himself up on the floor. He didn't even realize that I put his arm around my shoulder and draggged him up on the bed before he rolled over and fell asleep again._

 _I didn't know what to do, so I settled for the easiest option. I re-arranged his entire room back to sqaure one so that after fifteen minutes, the room looked as good as before. I quietly covered Ranveer with a sheet as I took out the first aid box and tended to his wound, hoping that he wouldn't wake up. I didn't know how drunk he was, but he didn't even so much as twitch an eyelid. And that worried me deeply._

 _I reappeared by his side again after I'd kept back the first aid box, and I realized that his hands were cold. And the next few moments were nothing short of a horror to me. I tried reviving him again with some more water on his face, but it didn't seem to have any effect upon him whatsoever. His hands were so cold that it reminded me of the time I'd found him in the closet, his chest barely rising._

 _Oh yeah, the moment that thought crossed my mind, I knew that a doctor had to intervene._ _The doctor arrived in twenty minutes, an exapserated look upon his face. It was the second time in five days that he was making a visit. He looked at me, puzzled, before I led him over to Ranveer's room. The doctor shook his head, puzzled._

 _"What's happened to him?" he asks me, while I quickly explained it out to him._

 _"I don't know... he was alright till last night. I think he's gotten drunk. I've tried waking him up through all means, but nothing. His hands are all cold and his breathing-"_

 _"Let me check him up," replies the doctor grimly, cutting through my speech and I nodded my head. He made his way to Ranveer and sat beside him, taking out the BP machine and his sthetescope._ _Ten minutes later, the doctor looked up._

 _"His blood pressure has dropped below 80-60, that's why he isn't responding to any kind of treatment," he tells me and I looked at him fearfully._

 _"What am I supposed to do, doctor?" I ask him, and he sighs._

 _"I've given him an injection, so he should recover in a couple of hours. Once he wakes up, make sure to give him plenty of water so that he can recover on his BP. I'm also writing you out two tablets that you need to give him twice today. It'll help," he replies and I gulp nervously._

 _"He'll be alright, right? We... we don't need to-"_

 _"Hospitalize him?" completed the doctor, while I eye him apprehensively. He continues. "No, thankfully. Just out of curiosity, why is he even this drunk?"_

 _"It's his birthday, today. He's officially an adult." Oh, I so ached to tell the doctor that he was just an adult for namesake because he behaved worse than a 5-year old. Apparently, the doctor got the cue of what I was going to say for he smiled understandingly._

 _"Yeah... tell him not to abuse the privileges, or the next time he gets this drunk or a little more, he's definitely going to need a hospital," he said, his voice serious even though he had a kind twinkle in his eyes._

 _"Thank you, doctor," I tell him and he smiles._

 _"That's okay, and I hope that you're taking good care of yourself," he remarks, now stern again._

 _"Yes, I'm alright now," I reply, now embarrassed. God, we must have really psyched the doctor up._

 _"Please take care of yourselves, both of you. The next time I get a call about either one of you in need of a medical emergency, I'm going to be running in the opposite direction, you get me?" he continues gravely, and I nod my head quickly._

 _"Sorry, doctor," I add as an afterthought, now feeling even more ashamed._

 _"It's okay, and I hope that whatever remains of his birthday today, he enjoys it," says the doctor looking at Ranveer who was till in his unconscious slumber._ _I rolled my eyes and the doctor chuckled._

 _"He's such an idiot, I swear," I mumbled underneath my breath but the doctor heard me, unfortunately._

 _"Funny, but that's the same thing he said when I'd come over for you," said the doctor, now sounding slightly amused._

 _Without bothering to clarify any further, he left the room, while I sent out another helper to get the said medicines. Even the helper gave me a weird look, but went nonetheless. All I could do was sit beside Ranveer and keep rubbing his palms so that he could get back some of the warmth of his body. He looked pale and slighter weaker than I remembered, and his eyes had circles around them as though he had clearly not been getting enough sleep._ _I sat by him for exactly five hours, until he finally decided that it was time to wake up._

 _"Nice of you to wake up," I comment sarcastically, while he looks at me stupidly._

 _"What? Ishaani... what- what time is it?" he asks me as he props himself up on the bed shakily._

 _"Five in the evening," I reply, and his eyes widen to the size of saucepans._

 _"What?" he replies hoarsely, closing his eyes as he holds his temples in what I assume was in pain._

 _"Yeah... so should I get you another bottle to drink?" I taunt, suddenly unable to restrain myself at the sight of what he'd made of himself._

 _"Ugh, my head..." he began, shutting his eyes in pain once more. Apparently, he was disoriented enough that he missed my jibe._

 _"Have this," I tell him, picking up a glass from the bedside and handing it over to him._

 _"What's this?" he asks me, looking confused._

 _"Electrol. Have it, you'll feel better," I reply, this time making sure that my tone was softer. I could see that my curt answers were bothering him._

 _"I- I'm gonna throw up," he remarks suddenly and even before I could say anything, he made a quick dart to the washroom. Returning back twenty minutes later looking even paler than before, he half-fell upon the bed as I look at him worriedly._

 _"Now do you feel better?" I ask, and he shakes his head._

 _"Not really," I replies and I sigh, suddenly feel a weird pang twist my heart._

 _"Have all the three glasses - Electrol, lime water and water. Have the tablets with the water. I need to go out now, so I'll be back in a couple of hours with some food," I tell him quickly, making sure not to meet eyes with him._

 _I leave the room before he can even react, not because I really did have any work, but because... I knew why he'd gotten drunk. Like always, it was my fault. And the last thing I needed was to be with him in the same room and feel the guilt pound upon me from all sides. Besides, I felt too angry at him for behaving so stupidly. So it was the best that we didn't come face-to-face or I think I would have slapped him._

 _But even as I sat seething in my room, I realized that Ranveer was completely alone. Today was his 18th birthday, something of a milestone, yet no one remembered about it. Well, atleast Papa and Kaka left him a message and Maa did so as well, but still. This was something that was supposed to be a huge celebration. And yet Ranveer was all alone in his room, with not even a single person to share the happy moment went. So yeah, instead of slapping him, I slapped myself, and needless to say, it felt better._

 _Taking a tray of food with me to his room (all his favourite dishes, mind you, from bhindi to samosas), I saw that he wasn't there. But I didn't need to ask anyone where he was because I knew where I'd find him. And I did; on the terrace, staring at the stars. He struck me as a pool where the moonlight decided to glimmer upon, showering its fracts of light wherever it would agree to reflect._

 _"I knew that I'd find you here," I say slowly, while he turns to look at me with a half-hearted smile._

 _"I don't have any other place to go to now, do I?" he replies sadly, and I felt my heart squirm uncomfortably._

 _"You have another one... the one you won't tell anyone about," I reply, looking at him curiously as I set the tray aside and sit beside him, stretching my legs in front of me just like how Ranveer was seated._

 _"I've just escaped from there," he tells me enigmatically, and I raise my eyebrow in response._

 _"What's that supposed to mean now?" I ask him, my curiosity now evident as he looks at me with a shaky smile. There was something mystical about him tonight, and the way he looked... moon-bathed. I looked at the stars twinkling joyously as though two of their favourite spectators had returned and they had to put up a good show for tonight._

 _"Love..." he replies absent-mindedly and I gasp in shock._

 _"She's... she's alive?" I ask him, my voice still reflecting the stunned disbelief that I felt at this news. I couldn't hide the flight anxiety I felt at the thought of her return and Ranveer saw it flicker through my eyes._

 _"Yes... more mysterious than ever. I suppose that we'll have to update our lists now," he suggest and chuckles, before he sobers down. at my somber expression._

 _"Yeah, I suppose so," I say uncertainly and he catches the dark look that passes across my face at the mention of the list. We sit silently for a few more minutes, letting the magnicifent night swoop down upon us and embrace us into its warm envelops of a loving breeze._

 _"Why do you look so morose?" Ranveer asks me suddenly. I give him an angry look, knowing that now was the best time to put forth the topic that I'd been meaning to reprimand him about._

 _"You got drunk again. You promised me that you wouldn't drink again," I say coldly, and he gives me a disgruntled look._

 _"Promises are meant to be broken. And besides, I'm eighteen so I can legally drink," he says defensively and I roll my eyes at him._

 _"Not to the point when you get serious, Ranveer. Do you know how frightened I was? The doctor looks kind of pissed off at us. He said that the next time any phonecall came regarding us, he'd refuse to come," I warn him, hoping that it would have some effect upon him. He looked bemused._

 _"Yeah, we do give him a lot of business, I'll give you that," he said finally, looking sheepish._ _Both of us looked at each other and smile stupidly as I brought out the tray of food, Ranveer looking at it appreciatively as a strange look crossed upon his face. And then it struck me - nobody had wished him. So before I could forget, I gave him all the birthday messages that he'd received, while he looked gratituous. But the look still hadn't passes away from his face._

 _Well, for an eighteenth birthday, the day certainly sucked._

 _Not wasting any more time, Ranveer and I had our dinner, the atmosphere calmer than I expected it to be. Oh, it was a cozy little affair, as private as we would have loved it to be. We even laughed after a while at how stupidly we behaved. We had a little cupcake and ice-cream (after I made him blow out the candle upon the cupcake, ofcourse!), and then it was all stars._

 _We sat silently for a few minutes before I decided that the time had come for what I wanted to do. I called out his name_ _as I stood up, looking at him decisively. He looked alarmed at my suddenly gesture and gave me an uncertain look. I told him to stand up._

 _"Why?" he asks me, his tone projecting the confusion clearly evident upon his features._

 _"Please," I request, and he gets to his feet slowly._

 _"Now what?" he asks me once we both stood in front of each other, a thousand thoughts running through our minds._ _I smile as the moonlight fell straight upon us like a spotlight, the stars suddenly twinkling stronger. I take his hands in my own as we look at each other like we are in a hypnotic trance._

 _"I want to make you eighteen promises on this day Ranveer - something that will bind us for eternity with the stars as witness and the Moon as our holy binder," I confess to him, and even I surprised myself with the words I used. I never used such kind of a language; this was more of Ranveer's forte - the mystical nuances. Ranveer stared at me agog for a minute before he coughed uncertainly._

 _"Are you drunk?" he asks me, scrutinizing me more carefully as though I'd asked him for his kidneys._

 _"No, I'm dead serious. Are you ready?" I reassure him. He gives my proposition a good though before he nods his head._

 _I smile and begin._

 _"Today, right here, right now, I want to make you eighteen promises as a gift for your birthday, something that not only keeps us connected and together no matter what, but something that I want to do for you and assure you about as well," I begin, and Ranveer looks at me attentively. His inquisitive were eyes alight with a fire I couldn't decipher but it gave me the sense of feeling electrified. I continue, beginning my list of promises, slowly yet steadily._

 _"One, I promise to never be an obstacle to your success, but your path to it._ _Two, I promise that I'll never let any harm befall upon you as long as I'm with you._ _Three, I promise that I'll never leave you. Even if we do separate, know that I'll always be somewhere, praying for your well-being._ _Four, I promise that I'll always keep your happiness and well-being above mine._ _Five, I promise that I'll never give up on you; and no matter how many times you break, I'll fix you up just like new._ _Six, I promise that I'll fight the world bravely, no matter how hard the circumstances are."_

 _Ranveer's eyes now brim up. I pause for a moment, letting the words sink in. He nods at me and I continue._

 _"Seven, I promise that I'll never give up, not until I've got what I've striven for._ _Eight, I'll make a mark in this society and one day, you'll be proud of me._ _Nine, I promise that I'll never let you live through pain alone. I may be late, but I'll always heal you._ _Ten, I promise that I'll never let you fall weak. If you do, I'll make sure to stand as your pillar, either in words or thoughts._ _Eleven, I promise that I'll stand up to all the trust that you've put into me._ _Twelve, I promise that I will stand as a shield between my nightmare and yourself."_

 _A tear fell from both of our eyes as the stupdities of the last few months flashed across my mind (and I'm certain his too). I bite my lips in anxiety as he let out a soft sob. I took that as my cue to continue._

 _"Thirteen, I promise that I'll always be the reason of your freedom, never your bondage in this world._ _Fourteen, I promise that I'll tear down that cold fence of wall around your heart every time you build it around, no matter how powerful it might be._ _Fifteen, I promise that no matter what difficulty life throws at us, I'll face it head on, with you always as my inspiration._ _Sixteen, I promise that if I'm the reason of your sadness and emptiness, then I'll be an even more powerful reason of your happiness and liveliness."_

 _Ranveer gives me a blazing look now as I feel the grip of his hand grow stronger upon mine, and vice-versa. I give him the best smile that I can muster, pouring as much love and affection into it as much as I can. I speak further._

 _"Seventeen, I promise that I'll always tether you to life, never to death. And last_ _, I promise that no matter where life takes us or how our relationship shapes up in the future, I'm in it for the long haul. Always."_

 _Ranveer rubbed circles upon the back of my hand with his thumb as I stare at him, feeling oddly relaxed. He smiles at me lovingly as I conclude._

 _"W_ _ith these eighteen promises, I bind us both to eternity with our hearts, minds and souls." The words just kept coming and I wasn't even conscious of them. What was going on with me, really? Ranveer eyed me pensively, as though wondering how best to say what he wanted to say, until he nodded his head firmly._

 _"And I make these eighteen promises to you as well; love binding us into it," he replies sweetly as I nod my head happily, a strange euphoria spreading through my mind, obliterating everything else away._

 _"I've got something more for this," I let him know and he looks at me eagerly._

 _Finally taking our hands out from each other's grip, I put my hand into the pocket of my skirt and retrieved two platinum bands from it with the words 'Always Together' engraved around it, the letters 'RI' engraved underneath. Pulling out his hand, I make him wear the ring upon his left hand's ring finger, while I hand over my half of the band to him and he does the same._ _Looking at the ring for some time, Ranveer looks at me awkwardly._

 _"Ishaani, you do realize that it's a very, very expensive gift now, don't you?" he tells me, his tone now uncomfortable._

 _"I don't care about the expense because it doesn't matter. Besides, I've spoken to Papa about this and he was the one who gave me the idea for your birthday gift, knowing the entire fiasco we've been through. But that's not the point. What matters is what the ring stands for - its symbolism," I emhasize, and Ranveer looks at me, still unconvinced._

 _"Ishaani, I-" he begins, but I cut his speech by pressing my finger against his lips. He looks at me, as though struck by some kind of lightening that made his shoulders sag tiredly, his eyes dewy. I pull my finger away, eyeing him closely._

 _"Come here," I whisper finally, knowing that what he needed was a hug after everything he'd been through. After everything we'd been through._

 _I didn't have to say anything more as he pulled me into his arms the next instant, my tired mind finding the refuge of the friend it had been yearning for so long. But I wasn't the only one who was tired; he was as well. I felt his head fall into the crux of my neck as he cried unabashedly, his tears soaking itself up into my hair._

 _I stroked his hair lovingly as I allowed myself to cry into his arms as well, his warm embrace so welcome after the bitter coldness of four months. We swayed upon the same spot for God knows how long before we separated, looking at each other with a avriety of emotions coursing through our faces. I wipe away the tears from his face, my voice now cracked as I whisper with half a chuckle._

 _"Happy Birthday, stupid."_

 _He looks surprised, as though he'd forgotten completely about his big day in the light of what was happening to us in that moment. We stand the same way for a few more minutes of patient silence before Ranveer spoke softly, his face suddenly devoid of any fear or shame._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"I'm sorry too," I tell him and he gives me an acknowledging smile._

 _"I've- I've been so stupid... and the void... I cannot fill it up. It's as though I've been holding on to something meaningless for so long that I don't know what to do without it anymore. I don't like that emptiness," he admits to me, while I stroke his cheek. He shuts his eyes in turmoil._

 _"Do you trust me?" I ask him finally, pondering upon my own question for a while before putting it forth to him._

 _"With my life," he tells me as his eyes snap open, the fire back in them._

 _"Then let it go," I tell him sagely, and I can see the shock that momentarily passes through his fetures as though he was electrocuted._

 _"She told me the same thing," he spoke slowly, and it didn't take me much to figure out that he was talking about Love._

 _"Then listen to us. Trust me," I say to him again._

 _"O- Okay," he replies uncertainly and I nod my head in satisfaction. He looks at me and calls out my name softly after some time, while I grunt in response._

 _"These eighteen promises that we've given each other... what happens if we break even one of them?" he asks, his voice now curious._

 _"I don't know," I reply back simply._

 _"What do you mean?" he asks once again, now sounding puzzled._

 _"I wasn't doing sorcery, you know. I was giving you eighteen promises that I intend to fulfill," I tell him and he chuckles with satisfaction._

 _"Yeah, that works. Eighteen promises that we've given each other, with God as witness," he says dreamily, staring up at the moon with a goofy grin on his face. Why was he so adorable?_

 _"This wasn't the kind of birthday that you'd imagined now, had you?" I question him, and he looks at me with a lopsided grin on his face._

 _"Not even remotely. But oddly enough, it's the best one I've had so far," he replies, and it definitely takes me offguard. Ranveer looks at the disbelieving expression on my face, and he begins to justify._ _"No, really. I don't know how to explain it to you... but it's just-"_

 _I didn't let him complete what he was going to say, however, because I kissed him upon his cheek. On impulse. I don't know why I did that, but well... I just did. He blushed furiously for the next few minutes and tried to speak several times, but words failed him. Finally finding his voice after an indefinite period of time, he spoke shakily._

 _"Yeah, this is definitely the best birthday I've had."_

 _Both of us blushed before we gave each other a hug again, laughing whole-heartedly for the first time in four and a half months. Oh, it felt so... lovely, to laugh like that, to be free of all worries and stupidity and sadness. Who had time for any when life had so much to give, so much for us to seize? Oh, in that moment, we were both set free and I'm certain that we've both never been this happy in a long, long time._

 _There was a magic about tonight that I cannot really explain, but it was intoxicating... fascinating. It made my heart flutter as I felt my nerves tingle, and I could sense Ranveer going through the same emotion. We held hands for some time more, our rings glittering in the bathing moonlight, reminding us about what had just transpired._

 _Maybe it was the promise that our souls were bound to till eternity - an unspoken promise; a promise to complete each other, no matter what._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	61. Epistle 51

**Epistle 51: Smiling From My Soul**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _19th October, 2004:_**

 _Life is finally bliss again._

 _Oh, it feels so good to be tension free and happy! God, I've missed feeling so light in so long, it's as though I've found a new treasure. And even Ishaani looks so relaxed these days that it's a lot more fun hanging out with her. Or maybe it's because we're hanging out with each other after nearly five months that it feels so good. Whatever it is, I'm loving it._

 _So, we finally managed to get out certificate for those pottery classes that we'd started off together. Finally! To be honest, for a moment there I didn't know who looked happier, our teacher or Ishaani. But in either way, I was sure as heck thrilled about it. It was as though we'd seen through an important challenge in life that we'd left abandoned, and it felt good to complete it._

 _I never give up easily, you know that._

 _Ahem, moving on. Ishaani and I had a cycling competition today! Yeah, after that fiasco with the cycle four years back, she decided that it was about time that she learnt how to ride one from me "properly", and like you know, I'm an expert on it. So I taught her how to ride now, and since the past three years, she's been harping about her cycling skills being better than mine. So the competition was bound to happen some time or the other._

 _And today was bliss. Oh yeah, we'd gone near the lake side today. The area is so calm and peaceful and the roads are also without any traffic. So the two of us decided to have a cycling competition._ _The winner had to pay for the buttas that we were going to have afterwards. Yeah, we love doing crazy things like that, so well... this was another one of our several crazy escapades.  
_

 _Any guesses who the winner was?_

 _Okay, don't fall down in shock because Ishaani did win. Can you believe it? Ishaani actually managed to beat me! And I swear, I didn't even make her win or anything; she actually won on her own merit! I don't know why, but it made me feel so proud of her in that moment. She'd just won a cycle competition with me, but it still made me chest swell with pride. Propbably because even I know that I'm very difficult as a competitor, but maybe because it was the happiness on her face that made it worth._

 _We've driven our cycles at such a mental speed, laughing and throwing jibes and jokes at each other, trying to distract each other from the task of reaching our end point (that was a huge banyan tree) three kilometers away (or so we were given an approximate idea by the buttawala). The fields were on either side of us and it was just... wow. Green fields with lavender blossoms and it wasn't even too sunny today. It was perfect._

 _The way we were both windswept with the rush of adrenaline coursing through our veins faster than what was coursing through our blood at the demented speed which we cycled with was something worth treasuring. I was so sure that either one of our cycles were going to explode, or we were with excitement. This was a kind of euphoria I'd never felt before._

 _Anyways, we finished cycling and as promised, I paid for the corn cobs. God, how we feisted upon them after all that cycling. We were like two children who'd not been given food for a week. Even the poor buttawala looked at us in surprise, wondering whether we were having another competition between us as to who could finish the butta faster. If this was viewed as a competition, then I beat Ishaani fair and square._

 _But this wasn't even the end. We cycled a little more and parked our cycles outside the field, before we ran aimlessly through them, seeing who could reach the water bank first. I don't know why the two of us were using so much speed, but from running aimlessly, it again somehow turned into a copetition of who'd reach faster to the banks. And thankfully, being of a 6'1 in height does pay off and give you that extra edge. Or maybe because I'd gotten so brilliant in running (all my lovely escapades must be given credit her), Ishaani was no match for my speed._

 _But atleast she tried her best, which again, surprised me. I never saw her as a runner, truth be said, but she's always been surprising me. I know how to take her surprises in my stride now. And so, plonking on the grass as we panted like two tired puppies, we again started laughing uproariously. I don't know whether someone had made us smell some sort of laughing gas or whether it was because we were so happy, but everything felt serene._

 _I fell flat on my backs as the clouds sheltered us from the sun, the lazy weather only making me smile more stupidly. Ishaani splashed the cool river water on her face before she threw some over me. I opened my eyes irritably as I edged near the river and threw some water back at her in retaliation. How this ended up with the two of us wholly drenched and our feet finally in the water, letting the cool currents wash upon out feet beats me._

 _We got up and settled back upon the cool grass after a few minutes, sighing deeply, as though in meditation. Shutting my eyes as the smell from the blooms intoxicated my sense of thinking, Ishaani spoke softly._

 _"We should do this more often."_

 _"I know... this feels great," I tell her as I sigh drunkenly, and just out of the blue she decided to tell me a story from her class._ _And she went on and on, not even letting my mind shut down peacefully for even a moment. Then I decided to do something interesting._

 _"173," I exclaim suddenly, cutting through her fusillade of words flying faster of bullets while she turns to her head in my direction, looking confused._

 _"What?" she asks me and I chuckle stupidly._

 _"You spoke a 173 words in one minute," I tell her as I prop myself up on my elbow so that I could see her properly. She looks taken aback for a moment before she scowls at my notoriously._

 _"What? You've been keeping tabs of that? You-" she threatens as she pulls my ear and I shriek in apology. She chuckles as she let's go of me and shakes her head in loving exasperation from what I could make out._

 _"But seriously, how much can you talk, really? You're a chatterbox - day and night," I remark to her, watching her expression closely. SHe flared up again and stuck her tongue out at me in response when I fell back upon the grass and raised my hands in surrender._

 _"Have some shame, Ranveer. We both know how much you talk," she replies smartly, and I give her a lopsided-grin._

 _"Really? Let's ask Mota Babuji about it," I challenge her, while her confidence falters away._

 _"Hey that's not fair!" she complains, and this time I stick my tongue out at her. She punches my arm playfully before we both chuckle again staring at the sky where the couple of pigeons made their supreme flight in a pack._

 _"Speaking of fair, we're going to stargaze tonight without any veil, okay?" I tell her as I remember about our plan for our night-plans with the stars._

 _"Hey no! I want the veil!" she whines, and I click my tongue in disapproval._

 _"But why?" I ask her stubbornly, even though I know from the past eight years how fussy she was when it came to seeing the stars her own way._

 _"Because I don't like to see the sky without it, that's why. You know how I love the flow of the clothes... makes the sky look patterned with the sparkle of stars are sequins. How many times should I tell you the same thing?" she grunbles, while I shake my head in amusement._

 _"You are a troublemaker, Ishaani. You want a veil so that the sky doesn't appear too dim, but then most of the time you complain about not being able to see the stars through the cloth as well," I remind her, and she gives me an embarrassed look._

 _"I can't help it..." she says, and I roll my eyes at her._

 _"Well, then we need to find an alternative. I'm tired of tossing it with you for it," I tell her irritably. We've been tossing for a clear sky or veiled sky for nearly six years now and she almost wins the toss all the time! Heads hers; tails mine._

 _"Just because we get heads 80% of the times, it isn't my fault, you know," she says cunningly, and I can see that sly smile on her lips. I give her a shrewd look._

 _"You do some kind of cheating with the coin, I think," I say suspiciously. Funnily enough, she coughed awkwardly at the same time. As though being caught red-handed, she tried to cover up quickly._

 _"Don't be a bad sport," she says, while I snort at her. She gives me another slap on my shoulder._

 _"Yeah, but I want to see the stars without any veil tonight, okay? I always listen to you for everything, so today, you'll listen to me," I tell her softly, hoping that she'll agree. Thankfully, she did. The two of us sat up and watch the water flowing softly on its bed before Ishaani sighed at the thought of some long lost memory. I gave her a curious look and she smiled sweetly._

 _"Speaking of cheating, remember that time when you didn't speak with me for four days because I'd copied in one of the tests?" she reminds me, and I understood what was going through her mind. I didn't respond to her question, but instead asked her one in return._

 _"Can I ask you something?"_

 _"Go ahead," she tells me, her eyes sparkling hypnotically in the sunlight._

 _"Why does my disappointment or anger with you affect you so much?" I ask, wondering whether it was wise of me to bring up this topic when things were so... normal between us. She frowned._

 _"What kind of a stupid question is that?" she asked in return again, while I shrug my shoulders in response._

 _"I'm just curious," I say finally, deciding that it was best if we did speak about it._

 _"I don't know..." she begins hesitantly while I stare at her as though in a trance. "It's just... I can bear the world being angry or disappointed with me, but not you. Even when Papa is angry with me, I can somehow manage to bear it, but with you, it's different. I don't know... your anger frightens me," she confessed uncertainly. It certainly confused me. "It's as though it can destroy anything that crosses it's path... the most violent of storms could fall silent before your cold, unnerving anger," she adds slowly, while I gasp at this revelation._

 _I never knew that my anger was even existent, and this description of my anger frightened me as well now that I saw it from another person's point of view._

 _"But I never shout at you or anything. Or even tell you anything," I say defensively, wondering what really frightened her. Everybody got angry, then why was I different? Apparently, she was banking on the response I gave her, for her next statement was quick._

 _"That's the worst thing! You don't say anything, you don't express anything, yet the cold anger that reflects in your eyes in more than enough to cover it up. I don't like that cold anger or disappointment from you, Ranveer. I don't know... I've never been able to take it," she says obscurely again, as though seeing something that I couldn't see. Her response didn't enlighten me at all._

 _"Why?" I ask her dumbly, and she sighs half-heartedly._

 _"Because I don't like disappointing you. I want to live up to that trust you show me, to all the love and affection and respect that you shower upon me. I don't like being the reason why you are angry or sad or in pain. I just want to be the reason of your happiness and peace of mind. I want to be the reason of your smile just like how you make me smile everytime I'm sad or angry. I want you to be proud of me for whatever I do," she confesses, and I can see that she'd put a great deal of thought into her answer. And a lot of courage as well, something I failed to muster when talking to her a lot of time._

 _"You make me sound like I'm your inspiration," I conclude uncertainly, how getting a gist of what she was trying to imply with my anger._

 _"Oh yes, you are," she admits, a small smile upon her face. I stare at her agog for a minute, words failing me completely. She looks ahead at the water and speaks soulfully._ _"So please, never, never be that kind of angry with me ever again. If you ever want to kill me inside-out, this will do the job for you, guaranteed."_

 _"Shut up," I say as I press my finger upon her lips harshly. She looks surprises as the reflection of the band on my finger blinds us both for that moment because of the sunlight. I quickly take back my finger and avert my gaze from her own, chagrined. "Don't ruin the day by talking such kind of things, okay? And I won't be angry with you like this again, I promise," I tell her and she shakes her head at me. I wonder what amuses her so much about me half the time._

 _"Unless you decide that this promise is going to be like the one you gave him about not drinking again, I don't have much hope," she replies, her tone suddenly light. I realized that she was trying to change the topic now that she'd got her satisfactory response. Taking the cue subtly, I pretended to give her an offended look._

 _"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to get that drunk, I just..." I trail off, suddenly distracted by the winds the blew strongly in our direction. Both of us enoyed the cool breeze for a few minutes before Ishaani spoke up._

 _"You know, I had such a strong urge to slap you that day... it was with such difficulty that I managed to control myself," she confessed and even before I could control myself, I felt the words slip out._

 _"Yeah, I can say the same for your prank too." Ishaani gave me an alarmed look as she practically let the next set of words fly away from her lips as full speed, making her sound nearly incoherent._

 _"Call it even?" she asked, and I smiled. Well, I did get the gist of what she asked, anyway._

 _"Yeah, yeah... now come on, get up! Let me take some photos from around here!" I exclaim as I jump up to my feet, looking at the sky now exhibited the charm of late noon. Ishaani got to her feet reluctantly and slapped her forehead dramatically as I picked up the camera from beside where I sat moments ago._

 _"Papa really shouldn't have encouraged your photography hobby," mutters Ishaani darkly, while I gave her an annoyed look._

 _"In my defense, this was the first thing I'd ever gifted myself," I explain it to her and she shut her eyes, as though I'd made this speech to her for the umpteenth time. I disregard her reaction and continue proudly. "And I'd done well in my 10th Boards, so this did seem like a good gift for myself."_

 _Before she could even counter anything I was saying, I used the ultimate defense that I had in mind._

 _"And why are you complaining? You take me around like your professional cameraman and make me remove you photos everywhere!" I say reproachfully and she scowls. Well, it's true. I've been doing the photo thing from the past seven years. First it was for Mota Babuji in his camera, and now it's for me in my own._

 _"Thanks for reminding me!" she says suddenly, forgetting that she was supposed to feign anger. God, she was such a poser and a drama queen at times, it was a surprise that she had no interest in acting. "Remove some of mine as well!" she excalims excitedly, and I cannot help but feel amused._

 _"Shucks, I should have kept my mouth shut," I whisper to myself underneath my breath, but she caught me. She shook her hand in the air as though ready to hit me._

 _"Ranveer-"_

 _"Okay, okay, meri maa!" I exclaim chirpily as I raise my hands in surrender again as the two of us laugh. Say what I might, her hands really hurt when she hit me._

 _But even before I had time to change my mind, she quickly started making poses, a new pose every half a minute. And then my world feel still, everything ceasing to exist except the conscious knowledge of my heart thumping against my ribs a little stronger than usual, a strange tingle making it beat irregularly then. Was she always this beautiful, or was it some kind of a dream?_

 _And all I could do was stare at her in love, greedily storing away all her innocence in my heart as I stared at her in awe. Honestly, what had God made, really? She was the most beautiful thing I could have ever set eyes upon, the most beautiful thing that could ever happen to me. And suddenly, Ishaani's words from a few minutes ago floated into my mind about how she feared my anger. But how could I ever remain angry at her when she reminds me every minute about how much I love her?_

 _They say that we are born once, we love once and we die once. Then how is it that I fall in love with her every single day, every single moment? Her smile is like a strange balm upon my heart - no matter how much I stare at her, smiling, it's never enough. Her smile doesn't just touch my eyes, but it touches my soul; it flows into my heart through the blood I'm ready to shed for her so long as it kept her happy. Oh, what wouldn't I do for her?_

 _Every time I see her smile, it reminds me that there is something worth living for. Everything she smiles, it gives me a hope that there is something is pure and whole in this cruel world, something that will never fade away no matter what._ _Every time she smiles, it reminds me about why I love her so much, about why she means the world to me. Everytime she smiles, it gives me the security that no matter how bad things are, it going to be alright, eventually._

 _A_ _ll she has to do is smile and my pain vanishes away as though a magic wand has been swooshed. All she has to do is smile and my world is complete. All she has to do is smile and I am complete. I never knew how it was possible to love someone so much the way I love her. She's who I always want to see first when I start my day and the last when I end my day. I don't know whether she'll ever feel the same way about me, but I don't expect anything from her. As long as she's happy and around me, that's all that'll ever matter to me._

 _I could sacrifice it all, I could risk it all, just as long as she kept smiling like that always. Without her smile, there could be no happiness in this world. Without her smile, there could be no warmth. Without her smile, there could be no hope. Without her smile, there could never be life. Oh, what couldn't her smile do?_ _Without her smile, even I could never survive._

 _All that I can do is smile back at her, smiling through my soul as she shakes her head happily at my reverie-confused state, and urges me to take quicker snaps. And that's what I do. I try to capture away her smile into photos, so that I could always hold them as a talisman against every difficult day; against every hardship filled day._

 _The moment I finish taking her photos, she runs towards me and links her arm within mine, while I quickly take it off. Oh, I was so afraid in that moment, afraid that I was still vulnerable, but not in the way that I was before. What wouldn't I give to tell her how much I loved her, how she was the only world I ever wanted to know? What wouldn't I give to become her equal so that one day, maybe that one delusional day, I could make her fall in love with me and make the moon my own._

 _She looks at me curiously before snapping her fingers at me, looking mischievously cute. I fear that my heart is beaating too loudly; perhaps she might hear it too if she comes too close._

 _"Why are you staring at me as though I'm teaching you Maths?" she asks me inquisitively, and I give her a simple smile. As simple as I can to hide away the deepest ocean of emotions that I found myself drowning into._

 _"Because I'm learning something from you, Ishaani," I tell her, and she looks at me in surprise._

 _"Really? What?" she asks me again, her eyes eagerly searching my own to determine whether I was telling her the truth or no. I simply shrugged my shoulders and gave her the most truthful reply that I could think about in that moment._

 _"To smile from my soul."_

 _She smiled at me slowly and I could have sworn that even the sun wasn't this radiant. She ran her fingers through my hair as she ruffled it playfully, the glint from her band sparkling magnificently in the lush of the tranquil afternoon. She stared at me for a whole minute, her eyes somehow looking into my own as though she was in search for an answer; an answer to a question that even she wasn't aware about. She broke contact after a few minutes and began making her way towards where we had parked our cycles, while I followed her silently, a smile plastered upon my face._

 _Oh yes, I was truly learning to smile from my soul._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	62. Epistle 52

**Epistle 52: The Art of Manipulation**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _6th December, 2004:_**

 _The art of manipulation is perhaps the most complex yet simple source of destruction._

 _These aren't my words because you know that I've never good with all this around the bush topic. Just like all the philosophy I've been learning in these eight years from my singular source of information, Ranveer decides to give me one more quote to join the rest. Honestly, I'm still wondering about where he comes up with all that stuff too. I know that the teenage years are the golden years of self-discovery, but Ranveer is a specimen._

 _Ranveer just finished with his exams, so he's finally got some free time on his hand to relax a little. Not relax, exactly, since he's got his license now. Well, Papa decided that Ranveer would not do the household work anymore since it takes up too much of his study time and was very difficult to shuttle between the house and the college, so he decided that Ranveer could take on the job as a part-time driver, but just for me._

 _There would be a hike in the salary and all, and it would help him commute easily as well, rather than get stuck at all the peak hour rush of the trains and face more trouble. As expected, Ranveer refused the offer at first, saying that it was much more than he deserved, but Papa knows how to deal with him now. So after three days of careful explaining and making him understand, Ranveer finally took up the job._

 _Though from what Papa confessed later on, he told Ranveer that he wanted someone to be with me and take care of me at all times since you know how... ah, adventurous and reckless I can get at times. And I think that's the only reason why he actually accepted the job as being a part-time driver. So that he could be Papa's eyes and ears on me and can take care of me at the same time._

 _Seriously, I'm at a loss to understand my father and Ranveer at times. But never mind that, they love the mysterious aura that they've created around themselves, so I don't like disturbing them out from it. It's what makes them happy and apparently (from what they let me know) good at what they do as well, so be it. Er, sorry, got deviated from the point. Where was I? Ah yes, the art of manipulation._

 _So Ranveer and I were sitting by the pool-side today (God, how long has it been since we last sat by the pool behind the house), and I was playing in the water. The weather was pretty warm for a December morning (but come on, this is Mumbai! It's always hot!), and the sun was decent as well to enjoy a little in the pool. Now you know how Ranveer is always uncomfortable with water, so he just satisfied himself by dipping his feet into it. Well, he even did that much because Baa wasn't at home. Otherwise... well, I don't need to tell what was to happen._

 _We were just talking about some random things here and there, more along the lines of the two of us gossiping about all the news that we would get about the other "special" high society kids that were, well not so special at all. In our house, all the women love keeping tabs about the other kids and their achievement and the similar crap because we must always be ahead of the competition in outshining them all. I don't understand why Maa enjoys this kind of madness because it is downright disgusting._

 _Anyways, Ranveer and I were just discussing how one of the "rich-class brats" (who had also co-incidentally eloped away), had returned back home after eight months, duped. It was a rather sad affair where the society typically wagged their tongues and tore apart the dignity of the girl, and Ranveer and I had overheard a rather heated conversation of over twenty women at our house discussing the girl in question as though she was some kind of a curio for sale._

 _I needn't tell you how disgusting and humiliating it felt to hear people demean the said girl so much, and it's been something that's been bothering both Ranveer and myself. So it became the topic for our afternoon's lazy hour. We were just discussing about how sad and unfortunate it was that the girl fell for the wrong guy and got duped of all her savings and everything when Ranveer used the quote I opened today's entry with._

 _I only looked at Ranveer curiously, before Ranveer gave me a sad look._

 _"It's a brutal truth, but it is the truth," he says as I now lean across the edge of the pool wall right beside him._

 _"What do you mean?" I ask him, heaving slightly._

 _"Don't you see it, Ishaani? That guy manipulated her to the extent where she had no sense of right and wrong at the end," he explains patiently, while I click my tongue at him. This was the exact kind of stuff I didn't believe in because things like this are bad judgment... had my own mother not... Okay, I have my bias, but whatever._

 _"What a load of nonsense. You can't just manipulate someone that easily," I tell him stonily. He now looks at me deeply._

 _"Who said it was easy? They'd been dating for three years. That's more than enough time," he replies swiftly. I roll my eyes in response before speaking irritably._

 _"You've gotten your brains roasted in the sun, because you aren't making sense to me."_

 _"Look, its terrible what happened, okay?" he retaliates, his voice suddenly filled with a strange emotion. It takes me aback. He continues, unaware that I was staring at him awkwardly. "And it's frightening... God knows how she'll ever be able to trust anyone now."_

 _"That's there..." I say guiltily, but I still cannot stop the resentment from entering into my voice. "I can't believe that people would do such kind of things for love."_

 _"Ishaani, you have no idea..." he tells me, and there's something... unfathomable that appears in his eyes. It only makes me feel worried for me him. Clearly he'd been taking this hard, for God knows why. "Love can make people do things that nobody could have even dreamed of them," he adds hesitantly as though as an afterthought._

 _"Well, atleast I know that the day I'll fall in love, I'll have my priorities straightened out," I reply promptly as I shrug my shoulders at him casually. He gives me a shrewd look in return._

 _"Easier said than done," he tells me pointedly. Somehow, that doesn't dampen my spirits at all._

 _"No, I'm confident about that," I assure him confidently, while he chuckles. Moron. But I still continued. "You know how easy it is for me to read people - I'll be able to tell the difference between whether a person is being genuine or fake with me."_

 _"Naah, I don't think so," he tells me, his tone now amused. I raise my eyebrow at him sardonically, hoping that it would wipe away that silly smile off from his face. It didn't._

 _"Then you don't know me at all," I say finally, giving him a dark look._

 _"I know you better than you know yourself," he says happily, sticking his tongue out at me and he shut his eyes and enjoyed the pleasant weather. I splash some water from the pool about it that slaps him out from his reverie rudely. He scowls at me just as I phrase my next statement carefully._

 _"You are going to have a hell of time though, you know? You love too intensely... if you aren't careful and fall for the wrong girl, you're certain to have your heart broken," I tell him and he looks at me, stunned. I thought he kind of paled, but it could just be the play of light as well._

 _"I've fallen for the right girl, I know that much," he lets slip absent-mindedly, while I nearly lost my grip on the wall in shock._

 _"WHAT?!" I shriek at him as he jumps up to his feet, shocked and now definitely pale. I get out from the water quickly, throwing my hair behind and putting my hands on my hips, hoping that my threatening pose would invoke some kind of fear in him. If anything, he only bit his lip in worry._

 _"You have a girlfriend?! How the hell is it that I don't know anything about this?! I'm supposed to be your best friend! I'm supposed to know you better than you know yourself! This is terrible!" I shout at him and he looks frightened at my outburst. I don't know why I reacted the way I did, but I still feel my reaction was justified. I was such a fool, I swear._

 _"See, I told you... you're too naive and trusting," he says slowly after a few minutes as he slapped his hand upon his forehead and laughed. I admit I was caught by surprise at his reaction... it was kind of... I don't know, out of place._

 _"Now what's that supposed to mean?" I ask him uncertainly. He shakes his head at me, looking bemused._

 _"I was joking... I don't have any girlfriend," he says, his voice cracking as he begins laughing once again. I can only stare at him dumbly for a minute before I get my senses back. I eye him suspiciously, and he raises his arms up in surrender. "Hey don't look at me like that, you can ask anybody," he says confidently, sealing the statement by winking at me playfully. And I blushed. Don't ask me why, but it felt so good that he didn't have a girlfriend... like really, really good._

 _Was I getting jealous or possessive? Why was I getting jealous or possessive?_

 _"Yeah, don't give shockers like that," I tell him hesitantly. He only gives me that sweet smile in return and I could not even remain mad at him._

 _"By the way, just out of curiosity, when you said 'that was terrible', what exactly was terrible? Me having a girlfriend, or you not knowing about it?" he asks me inquisitively, now a mischievous twinkle in his eye._

 _"Both," I tell him evasively, feeling the blush now creep up my neck. This was embarrassing. Since when did I have issues like this?_

 _"Aha, somebody is jealous!" he mimes playfully, and I aim a punch at him. Missed._

 _"Shut up," I whisper to him dangerously as he chuckles once again. I had half an urge to throw him into the water, but remembering what happened the last time I tried a stupid prank, I quickly decided against it. Instead, I focus all my attention back upon him and decide to have a verbal revenge. "And it's not as though you really do have one now, do you?" I tell him, and he gives me a lopsided grin that definitely confused me._

 _"Ofcourse I don't, but I gave you an example of what I wanted to prove to you," he tells me enigmatically. All I do is give him a blank look. He sighs and continues, like a teacher explaining a difficult concept patiently. "You said manipulating and messing with the head wasn't easy, but I think I just did it and you didn't even come to know," he says smartly._

 _"But that... that's not fair! I believed you because I trust you!" I explode heatedly, feeling thoroughly outraged._

 _"Now we're getting warmed up," he tells me with a proud smirk upon his face. He sits down once again, dipping his feet into the water while I do the same._

 _"Okay, now you're just scaring the crap out of me," I say finally, wondering what was going on in his mind. Ranveer looks at me with a worried look upon his face._

 _"See... it's very easy for you to sit here and say that the girl was stupid enough to believe the guy, and that people do stupid things in love. People don't do things solely because of love, Ishaani, but because they trust that person to never hurt them, no matter what," he explains to me, while I shake my head, disgruntled._

 _"You should become a certified psychologist," I joke, but his expression remains the same. I quickly fall silent and kick the water around a bit, before asking uncertainly. "So what, you are saying that I should trust no one?"_

 _Ranveer gives me a cryptic look before bursting into a speech._

 _"No, I'm saying that manipulation is a very, very dirty game. It's a very slow and deliberate process. There are some people who are diabolical puppeteers or manipulators who can control situations as per their whims and desires because they have the skill set to do such kind of a thing. We cannot always be assured that we'll be able to see through them. So don't judge anyone without knowing the scenario."_

 _"I still say that it's a whole lot of codswallop," I finally say, giving him a disbelieving look. He looked annoyed at my lack of understanding. "If manipulation really worked, Baa would be our biggest fans right now," I add carefully, hoping not to piss him off more. It looked important to him that I understand, even though I don't know why._

 _"Ishaani, you are too much," he replies slowly, smiling in spite of himself. I give him a shameless grin._

 _"But still Ranveer, say what you will, how can people go so blind in love that they cannot know or understand anything else?" I ask him after a while, suddenly serious myself._

 _"Like you told me, you haven't been in love. The day you fall on love, you'll understand," he replies simply, looking uncomfortable now._

 _"I don't know, Ranveer... I mean, will I ever find love? It's like you can trust no one of this damn world," I confess to him, looking worried. He, in turn, takes my hand into his own and rubs it soothingly._

 _"Ofcourse you will find love," he says, his voice radiating the care for me that I always love to hear in it._

 _"Oh yeah, but what about this whole 'art of manipulation' nonsense?" I ask him, feeling perturbed. Ranveer really did come up with the most extraordinary crap at times that made my blood go cold. He was just doing it to make me aware and because he had my best interests in mind, but that didn't mean that it didn't suck. Anyways, he gives me a small smile before speaking reassuringly._

 _"Don't worry, I'll be there with you to steer you out of trouble. You may be terrible in understanding it, but I think I'm decent enough to sense deception. So I'll always protect you, don't worry."_

 _"What do you mean to say? That I'm stupid?" I mock him, but somehow there's a strange worry etched across his face now._

 _"No, you are too trusting and have terrible judgment of people," he retorts blankly as he stares at the water, and I shake my head in exasperation. Ranveer was referring to my recent failures in making friends during our estrangement. It's not the first time I've tried, but like every time, I trusted the wrong people and well... let it be. Sour wounds; raw wounds._

 _"Yeah, you're making me reconsider my judgment on being friends with you right now," I say icily, while he only chuckles in return._

 _"Exception to the rule," he corrects me proudly. He was so cute at times, it was difficult to pull his legs._

 _"Pish posh; and just so you know, I'm an excellent mind-reader," I tell him defensively while he gives me an understanding smile._

 _"Mind reading and seeing through facades are two different things. You're brilliant in the former, no doubt, but you're poor in the latter," he admits seriously, while I click in tongue in disapproval._

 _"Well, then in that case, how can I believe whatever you're saying is true? You could be 'manipulating' me as well," I tell him stupidly, hoping to rattle him up. Instead, if anything, he looks impressed._

 _"See, that's what I love about you, Ishaani. You're a quick learner," he tells me, looking relieved that I was finally taking him seriously on some level. When I gave him a bewildered look, he cleared his throat and spoke strongly. "Manipulation is a rarely mastered art that requires great amounts of cunning and resourcefulness. If gotten right, it's nearly impossible to see through, especially if there's a strong foundation of trust. So don't take it lightly and underestimate its power... it could happen to anyone."_

 _"Why are you so stuck up on this?" I ask him, now exasperated. There were times when his stubbornness could even outdo my own._

 _"Because your innocence worries me, Ishaani," he admits guiltily. "You know the world for what it is, but you don't know deception because you've never ever come across it. So I just want to make you aware and conscious, that's all," he justifies further, looking weary. This time, I rub circles at the back of his palm in reassurance._

 _"But you'll be there with me all the time, so I needn't worry about it," I tell him confidently, but if anything, he looks unsettled._

 _"What if you fall in love and then push me away?" he questions me suddenly, looking frightened. I could see the thought grow larger and larger in his eyes the thought too much for him to bear._

 _"That's never going to happen," I reassure him once again with a loving smile. "I can never push you away," I add further, while he does look slightly relieved._

 _"Don't be so sure..." he chuckles shakily but stops abruptly at the murderous look on my face. "Alright, alright fine! I was just kidding, seriously! Sorry!" he tells me quickly, looking afraid as though I was going to claw out his eyes. Well, I did want to do that, but I knew that he had my best interests in mind._

 _"You better be," I tell him threateningly, waggling a finger at him for theatrical effect. He gives me a small smile and I continue. "And coming back to what I was saying - you're going to be there with me all the time. You can be like an X-Ray machine, scanning everyone inside out," I joke, and both of us laugh again for ten whole minutes._

 _"You're so silly... but you are right," he tells me, gasping for breath as our laughing session comes to an end. "I'll be scanning everyone before they reach you as well," he tells me, unable to hide the sly smile that crossed his face._

 _"Hehe, I know. You are my lucky charm. And don't worry, I'll be scanning all the girls as well before anyone is approved," I quip back swiftly, and the smile is smacked away from his face._

 _"Don't worry, when the time comes, it'll come, okay? Don't get too excited," he tells me evasively, and I give him a shrewd look, suddenly speaking out my thoughts even before I could consciously phrase them properly._

 _"Say what you will, you aren't anything extraordinary either when it comes to tearing apart this art of manipulation nonsense of yours," I say, and he gasps in shock._

 _"Mota Babuji says I've got a very acute sense of-" he begins, but I cut him off._

 _"What Papa means is convincing skill. Manipulation is different," I try to explain, and he shakes his head resolutely._

 _"No, they are corollaries, or rather have a fine line between them. The fine line being intention. And ofcourse, you need to be cunning and resourceful along with being an excellent actor, liar and bluffer, for starters, to pull off a manipulation," he clarifies patiently. It doesn't convince me one bit._

 _"People say that it takes one with the same skill-set to know the other," I tell him, hoping to ease off the tension with the joke. He got the implied meaning of what I was trying to say._

 _"If you're implying that I'm manipulative-" he starts again, but I cut him off, trying to put across my point now._

 _"No, I'm saying that you have an excellent knowledge on this, but you are no manipulator by nature," I tell him, and he gives me a sheepish look._

 _"In the stock market, it's a warfare. You need to be loaded with manipulative skills, but yes, I do have very high ethical principles that don't allow me to follow a dishonest practice intentionally," he confesses goofily and I ruffle his hair lovingly._

 _"No wonder Papa says that you're going to be an extraordinary trader if you pursue this line of career in the future," I tell him in confidence, and he flushes red at the compliment. Both of us sit quietly for some time before I speak up again._

 _"Ranveer, can I ask you something?" He grunts in response and I continue. "We were talking about that girl and how she trusted the wrong person and her entire life got destroyed because of that... because of how he manipulated her... will she ever be the same again?" I ask, now sounding curious._

 _"No, she won't... because she won't be able to trust anymore, to love anymore... it'll leave her broken and devoid of any emotion, perhaps maybe just of loathing and resentment at her wrong judgment. It's not easy, Ishaani, what she must be going through. It'll be as though she's killing herself every day with the fact of what she did, how she wronged her loved ones and how she was cheated and deceived," he says blankly, even though I could sense a turmoil in his tone._

 _"Is there any way she can feel better? Maybe revenge or something?" I ask, the discussion somehow capturing my attention in an unusual way. It was as though we were doing a case study._

 _"It should work, I guess, revenge... but I don't think it would be worth the void she must have in her heart, neither would it make her whole ever again," he replies unsurely, and all I can do is sigh tiredly._

 _"What if she finds someone who loves her genuinely... will she ever be able to love that person back? Would she ever be able to live a normal life?" I ask him once again as this idea strikes me. Ranveer gives my question a good thought._

 _"I don't know, Ishaani..." he replies finally, not sounding entirely convinced. "Maybe, if someone loves her truly, maybe that person could make her love him back. Maybe not. As to living a normal life, again, it depends upon how she picks up the pieces of her life and moves on. It could get as normal as it can, but the void will always remain. She cannot become whole again," he says, looking at me curiously now._

 _"That's horrible... won't even finding love again make her whole?" I ask Ranveer worriedly. I couldn't help but wonder how the world could be so cruel in spite of all my experience._

 _"I think that'd probably be the only thing that could work..." he replies absent-mindedly, while I nod my head._

 _"Wow, this is so..." I begin but trail off as words fail me._

 _"Bizarre?" completes Ranveer for me, and I nod my head in agreement. Well, it certainly was bizarre._

 _"Atleast I don't have to worry about anything like that and I really thank God for one thing," I say after some time with optimism, giving him a blazing look._

 _"What's that?" he asks me inquisitively as his eyes meet my own in a raging battle of sparkles._

 _"That I have you," I whisper as I get up once again, winking at him to seal my statement._

 _He coughs awkwardly as he gets up and follows me into the house silently, both of us making our way to our respective rooms without another word. Somehow, as I sit here narrating everything to you, the impact of what Ranveer was trying to tell me finally hits me with full force. Imagine - you trust someone so much and all this time, that person has been using you as some kind of cash cow and playing stupid, psychological manipulations with your head for his own benefit._

 _I've never heard of anything as inhumane and cruel as that. And as much as I deny, I could see the truth in Ranveer's words about how manipulation truly works. Oh it was so easy if done right... could such a thing happen with me? What if I became prey to this? What if I couldn't trust the right person? What if I couldn't see through the deception until it was too late? Gah, I'd break into a million pieces! Okay, now I'm practically scared out of my mind. Let me meet Ranveer now, and I'll make sure to give him a piece of my mind for filling my head up with such crazy thoughts._

 _But one thing was certain from our conversation - the art of manipulation was certainly something to be wary of._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	63. Epistle 53

**Epistle 53: The Beauty of Black Waters**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _2nd January, 2005:_**

 _Sorry that I'm writing to you a day late. A situation arised._

 _Unfortunately for me, why do they end up to be shockers rather than pleasant ones beats me. I was dead exhausted yesterday, thinking about how for once I could rest and just... sleep, rather than study since my second semester starts from next week. Plus, Mota Babuji gave me the day off today since everybody were still in the spell of yesterday's New Year party._

 _Yesterday was pretty much hectic because there was a two back-to-back parties going on at the mansion, and I've barely had time to even breath, far less sleep it off. So you can only imagine how happy I was when I was finally relieved of my duties at 10 last night by Mota Babuji, who told me that I definitely needed to sleep because I looked like a sleep-deprived zombie._

 _But before I could even so much as let my head touch the pillow, Falguni Maa comes up to me in our quarters and asks me whether I'd seen Ishaani the whole day. Now I had barely had the time to even be home in these two days because they were huge parties, and I had to constantly shuttle between parking all the cars, handling all the food arrangements and constantly getting more supplies for the party. I wondered why Ishaani hadn't come to meet me, but then again I knew how Falguni Maa caught hold to her and took her all around with her so that she couldn't escape._

 _Ishaani hates all these kinds of parties. If she could have it her way, she'd lock herself up in her room and bury herself into a book, but Falguni Maa doesn't allow her do to that. Ishaani and Falguni Maa must have had an argument on this so many times that I've lost count on it. So whenever there is a party, Ishaani tries to fade into the background and find a corner where she can sit and brood, but Falguni Maa always has the upper hand. So I assumed that it would be the same today as well._

 _Apparently not._

 _Falguni Maa looked at me worriedly when I told her that I hadn't seen her at all in the whole day. She, in turn, told me that nobody had seen her since yesterday morning and she wasn't even back home. She never stayed out till so late and certainly never went out without telling anybody. And that was enough to make my heart beat uneasily. She never did things like that, and even if she did plan on doing stuff like this, she'd always tell me. All I could think about was where could she be at such a late hour of the night (it was eleven in the night)._

 _Sleep flying away from me as far as it could, Baba and I followed Falguni Maa into the hall to see that everybody were seated, looking worried. Mota Babuji walked up towards me, looking extremely worried._

 _"Ranveer, do you know where she is?"_

 _I told him the same thing that I told Falguni Maa, and everyone else too, as they kept asking me the same question with a different string of words everytime. Mota Babuji had called up all of her classmates to see whether they knew where she could be, but none of them had a clue. As a paranoid father, he even called up some of the hospitals to check, but even there he didn't find a response. She'd been last seen at eight in the morning. After that, there was no clue about her._

 _I asked Mota Babuji about what had happened and he looked deeply unsettled. Ishaani had again being going through one of her low-key phases with her mood since three days. To make matters worse, that afternoon, Mota Babuji had gotten angry with her because she had again been careless about the earring that he'd brought her and she happened to lose and that somehow led to a lecture on how irresponsible she was getting and how disappointed her was with her. She could never, ever take that kind of disappointment from him. And that was just the beginning._

 _She'd also been told off and by the cousins (that also turned into an ugly spat)_ _for being such a stuck up prat for not agreeing to go out on a late night drive. After that, Falguni Maa had scolded her in front of all the guests because she'd got mascara smudged upon her eyes that led to some very snide and rude comments being passed upon her openly by many of the guests, and Baa sealed the job by actually telling her to get lost and never show her face again as a favour since everybody were tired of her embarrassments and wouldn't miss her at all._

 _The next morning, the last person to see her was Baba, who told her that I wasn't at home._

 _I was out the whole night dropping all the drunken guests home and I barely got two hours' worth of sleep when I had to go back to bringing supplies for the next party. Baba was the last person to see her and since then, she was poof. Nobody happened to realize that she was even missing until seven in the evening since everybody were busy with the afternoon brunch party. How was it that nobody realized that she was missing really beats me. Mota Babuji looked like somebody had taken his soul away from him when he realized it._

 _By the time it struck midnight, Falguni Maa had already reduced into a heap of tears, with Mota Babuji trying to pacify her the best. All of the cousin squad looked deeply concerned about the well-being of their sister, while the other elders were in deep conversation about why she had just suddenly disappeared like that and where could she be at that time of the night. Only one person remained quiet throughout the entire fiasco - Baa._

 _Once there was a pregnant silence echoing through the house where nobody knew what to say next, Baa walked up to me, her cold eyes never leaving my own ones. Ever since I'd entered the living room, she'd only had eyes for me, silently observing me through the whole scene. I did not dare to meet eyes with her, with I could feel them following me wherever I went. Now that she walked up to me, I bent my eyes in servitude, remembering how I was never supposed to meet eyes and talk._

 _"Look up," she tells me and even before I have to time to actually look up, she pulls my chin up. Our eyes meet. She gives me a scrutinizing look, before speaking coldly. "Find her."_

 _"I- I- I don't know where she-" I stutter, but she raises her hand and stops my flow of speech._

 _"If there is anybody who can find her right now, it is you. You know her the best from all of us and always manage to sniff her out from anywhere when none of us have a clue about her. Find her, and bring her home," she tells me, and her tone frightens me._

 _"I don't-" I begin, but she cuts me short._

 _"You have until the time of dawn. Bring her home, or else don't bother returning. And if you return home a minute later than dawn with her, you'll find me using a very old technique of punishment," she commands, and I instantly realize that the punishment in question was the whip._ _Even before I can open my mouth to speak, she points her finger towards the clock._

 _Without speaking another word, I find my feet running towards the door, afraid that if I stayed a minute longer staring at the demented woman's eyes, she'd kill me. Oh, Hansaben Parekh is a terrifying, terrifying woman. For the next three hours, I must have driven through half of Mumbai in the empty roads, going through every place that we've been together, wondering whether she was even alright or no. There were such strange kinds of news these days about kidnappings that even the thought of it made me shudder._

 _I could have killed her for making me live the most frightening three hours of my life. All my pains and sufferings in those eight years felt trivial against this new fear that kept pounding into my chest, making ny stomach squirm uncomfortably as though somebody was wringing it. When I couldn't find her in any of our spots, I could only feel the perspiration break out upon my head as I felt my blood go cold, a strange desperation latched along with it._

 _And I braked at my car, bringing it to an abrupt halt at the side of the road. I felt my head fall upon the steering wheel limply as I forced myself to force down the fear that kept rising into my throat and the most demented of thoughts crossed my mind. Oh, how I felt to slap that stupid girl the moment I laid eyes upon her! I could have even strangled her! But the desperation that kept hitting me over and over again was something that made my senses go numb._

 _'No, I had to be in control of myself; I had to be in control of the situation' was the only mantra I kept repeating to myself over and over again, sleep now threatening to claim me in its entirety. Oh, what couldn't I have given just to sleep away my worry to wake up and see that none of this was even true. It was all just a bad dream. But my life was no dream, so naturally, this couldn't be one too. If only the desperation wouldn't course through my senses so much..._

 _And that gave me what I was looking for. It was curious, really, how everything just fell in line like the links of a chain, but it just did. I shut my eyes as I calmed my mind down as much as I could in a situation like that, and began to focus solely upon the desperation I felt, trying to connect the first subsequent thought that croosed my mind with every associative thought._

 _What crossed my mind was something like this:_

 _The first thought that crossed my mind at the thought of desperation was the same one I felt during my accident phase, which in turn, reminded me about the yearning to connect with nature, which in turn led me to thinking about the beach. But Ishaani always hated the beach at night because it reminded her of a desperation that even turned the blue waters black. But there was desperation, oh yes, the common link. I'd checked everywhere except the beach. What harm would it do to check, really?_

 _So revving up the car again, I ram at the acelerator and direct the car towards the path of the beach, my mind strangely focused upon finding her there. It seemed like such an obvious solution that for the first time in those three hours, I drove the car with a possessed mind to find her at the beach, no other fear or anxiety or even doubt crossing my mind. I had to find her there. There was no other solution, and there was no place for any doubt. Or rather, doubt wouldn't enter my mind because somewhere deep down in my heart, I knew that I was right._

 _And I was right._

 _Parking the car outside the outlines of the road, I quickly ran towards the beach in a demented speed, looking blindly front and back to get any sight of a human being in sight. Strangely enough for the remnant of the New Year day, the beach was completely deserted, but maybe that was because everybody preferred the disco and the clubs these days for a celebration. And I kept running and running, suddenly my desperation flowing loosely through my veins as I obliterated all thoughts and ran, ran as fast as I could without any aim. Oh yes, running did soothe down my desperation._

 _I don't know for how long I ran through that stretch, but after a myriad of minutes, I found her sitting idly some distance away from where the white foam frothed upon the shoreline, hugging herself in comfort as she stared at the dark waters, lost in thought. My feet come to an abrupt halt as my run now turns into a gradual jog, until by the time I reached her, they were just footprints on the sand._

 _I sit beside her, words somehow failing me to bring her attention upon my presence. There was an explosion of emotions that I felt at the sight of her unscathed form - anger, resentment, relief, exasperation, concern, worry... yet I couldn't do anything about what I felt. I just stared at her as she stared at the water with a strange fear in her eyes, as though afraid it would encompass her and take her for its own. What was she up to, really?_

 _"It took you long enough," she says suddenly, and I'm zapped out from my line of thoughts. I didn't know that she realized that I was sitting right beside her._

 _"Are you alright?" I ask her. It was such a stupid question, really. Oh, how I wanted to yell at her at the top of my lungs and shake her and make her feel the panic that I could barely keep in check. But everything failed me. It was as though some kind of cold hand had fallen upon my heated emotions, thrusting back a posied blow of calm into me._

 _"I've been better..." she replies softly, still not meeting my eyes._

 _"You could have atleast told me, you know," I tell her slowly, my eyes scrutinizing her features devoid of any emotion. Oh, this part of Ishaani always frightened me. An emotionless Ishaani Parekh was a calamity upon anybody who trudged up her path._

 _"I needed to get away from everything..." she replied in the same daze, her voice like a hypnotic monotone._

 _"Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you? How worried everyone at home are?" I question her, hoping that atleast something would snap her out from her stupor. Nothing did, really. But she did turn to finally look at me, a cold smile upon her face._

 _"Does anyone truly ever care, really?" she asks, her voice now placid. Her eyes had no spark, no fire. Just ice. Constricting ice that reminds me of something I've felt myself drown into before, but I could not place where._

 _"What?" I question her stupidly in return, while her smile only intensifies._

 _"Nobody even noticed that I must have been missing for the whole day," she remarks confidently._

 _"Get up, I'm taking you home," I tell her strongly, taking her by the arm. She doesn't budge at all. I sit down beside her once again grudgingly._

 _"I'm just being honest, Ranveer," she tells me sadly. Even before I can say anything, she questions me, her tone challenging. "Tell me, did anyone notice that I was even missing?"_ _I avert my gaze as I try to change the topic._

 _"Ishaani, please, we can even go home and-"_

 _"Even if I died, no one would care," she says suddenly, cutting through my speech. I stared at her in shock as I saw the blank look upon her face. It wasn't a question that she had made, it was a statement._

 _And in that ugly moment, I realized that Ishaani had exhausted her ability to emote. She couldn't emote anymore. A lot had happened last year - our four-month estrangement, several ugly episodes with Baa and even more episodes of humiliation in front of hundreds of people, difficulty in blending with her classmates recently, the sudden increase of workload upon her because of her studies and then there were her terrible mood swings._

 _She'd clearly been going through a lot, and even though she was smiles most of the times, talking nonstop and making jokes with me and roaming around like a chirpy canary, I realized that it was a facade that was cracking day by day while she tried to desperately hold it all together. But she'd bitten more than she could chew with it - she couldn't take it anymore. She had a breakdown three months back because she could not take the stress anymore, but instead of solving her own issues, she decided to hide her sorrows to help me overcome by own._

 _She was paying the price for it now._

 _I don't know why I did what I did next, but I smiled at her. She looked at me curiously, wondering why I was smiling at her. It was quite uncharacteristic of me, and I knew that even through that emotionless shell of hers, she wanted to see somebody defy her strongly and tell her how she meant the world to them. I took her hand in my own and placed it upon my chest. She shut her eyes as she could could feel my beats pulsing through the thin fabric of my shirt, while I shut my eyes at the same time._

 _I don't know after how long I opened them, but when I did, her eyes were already open. She was staring at me, fixated, as though electrocuted. I put my hand upon her hand that still remained over the place where my heart beat and spoke honestly._

 _"If you died, this would cease to exist too."_

 _She looked stricken, as though I had physically slapped her. Her eyes glazed slowly as though she was returning back from some distant world, the beats of my heart her only strand of sanity on the journey back. She looked at me as her lips quivered and even before I knew, she let her head fall upon my chest, her eyes shutting slowly as though in a meditative prayer, and I could feel her strong grip upon my shirt tug my neck. But it was a comfort I was willing to give her._

 _"Why'd you come here, Ishaani?" I ask her after an indefinite amount of time._

 _"I don't know... I just felt like," she confesses blankly, and I feel worried._

 _"So have you been here the whole day?" I question once again and she nods her head._

 _"I still don't like the black waters, Ranveer," she remarks suddenly, her eyes now frightened. "It's as though somebody has drained all the life out of it and left it all dark and depressing, as though leaving it to choke upon it's own destitude, frothing upon it's own inky poison. It makes me feel desperate to go save it, but I can't... I can't do anything about it," she confesses, and I can sense the helplessness in her voice._

 _"Ishaani, let's go home," I tell her once again, hoping that she'd listen to me. She didn't even hear me._

 _"You love the black waters now, don't you?" she asks again, her mind clearly lost in a reverie. It was as though I hadn't spoken at all. "They fascinate you; inspire you. Tell me, Ranveer, why do you love them so much?" she looks at me quizzically, her eyes still devoid of any emotion._

 _"Ishaani, please-" I begin but she cuts me off._

 _"No... I don't like the black waters, but it is how I feel right now. I can relate to it. Let me be, please," she requests and I can sense the despair in her voice._

 _I remained silent and let her be the way she was - fallen into my arms like a broken doll. After some time, I realized that she had fallen asleep in my arms. I tried separating her and gently getting up, but her grip was too strong to separate her from me without waking her up. So the only option I had with me was to let her sleep. And as I held her in my arms, I stared at the inky waters with the fullest of my attention, the barren sky its perfect reflection. The moon sought refuge behind the clouds as the waters mourned the tragedies of the human dilemma, the human pain._

 _I sat there stroking her hair, while she only snuggled closer for a comfort and security she longed to feel of being loved, I let my chin fall upon her head slowly and sighed. What was going to happen of her? She was too weak to survive; she'd been strong for so long that all of her defenses had come around crashing. She trusted him so much that she'd surrendered herself entirely to me._

 _When I'd met her eight years ago, she was a girl who trusted no one; who perhaps couldn't even trust herself. Because that's what the world made her - an untrusting girl who feared placing her trust in the wrong place, who had no judgment of trust as long as her heart told her it was alright. She could rarely trust anyone but she always ended up trusting the wrong person._

 _After so many betrayals of trust, she'd finally found me reliable and trustworthy of it. She knew that I'd never break her trust, but I also knew that she was tired of everybody breaking it. What was going to happen if she ever fell in love? Love was a leap of faith where trust was most often placed in the wrong person. I could protect her from the world, but would I ever be able to protect her from herself?_

 _I could give her the solace she needed, the security of an embrace telling her that she was in safe hands. And that's what I did. Oh I knew that if I'd take her home like this, there was going to be a lot more drama required than necessary, and I didn't want to put her through that, not when she needed to come out of it herself and come to terms with everything. I knew that the whiplash awaited me if I took her home after dawn, but that was a risk I was willing to take. Oh yes, dawn was something I had to wait for._

 _Hours passed by in a matter of minutes as my thoughts let me wander the realms of nature abstractly, never once coming to a proper conclusion about any thing. The only thing my eyes sought was the gradual chance in the colour of the sky until I knew that it was time to do what had to be done. Gently stirring Ishaani awake, who looked up at my groggily, I smiled and let her separate from my embrace gracefully. She looked disoriented, as though disbelieving of where she was for a few minutes before she looked at me, her expression complex._

 _"Now listen to me very carefully - do you want to know why I love the black waters so much? This is why."_

 _The two of us sit silently as the inky darkness of the night gently dissolves into lighter shades of blue by the passing minutes, a calm tranquility spreading across the air as the water now reflected the calm rush of the faded sky across the shore. Ishaani rested her shoulder upon my head as we both watched the procession that the sky put out before the welcome of its star into our realm._

 _I point out at the horizon as the first rays of sunlight now break through the horizon, scattering a blaze of yellow across the languid sky, the black waters suddenly cascaded with the beautiful glow of light, making it sparkle like glitter. The waters appeared a stronger shade of blue as the heavenly sky basked in the glory of the star, enhancing it's hue until the blue could sustain. The clouds moved away slowly as it revealed the fading moon on the opposite end, promising to slip away with the last traces of the night as it gave birth to a new day._

 _Ishaani stared at me, transfixed, once nature's show came to an end. The waters glowed its supple colours as black faded away, leaving behind the pious beauty with a day more of surviving the night. The foam still sprayed across the shore, but it with a playfulness that the darkness deprived, with a joy that only the dawn could bring._

 _"There can be no good without the bad, Ishaani-" I speak up finally while she listens to me in silence as I continue. "-no dawn without the night; no happiness without grief, and certainly no light without the dark. The waters aren't black, Ishaani, the night is. Life is a cycle - what goes around, comes around. The world doesn't need you today, but there'll be a time when it craves for you but you won't need it any longer. Nothing ever stays the same."_

 _"But you-" she begins, confusion evident upon her tired features, but I cut her._

 _"As to why I love black waters," I state and she nods at me. "-its because it teaches me that patience is a virtue that yields the sweetest of fruits. It's a despair-filled wait with negativity clawing at your from all ends, wondering whether your being even matters or not. Whatwouldn't you give to fade away in the wave of desperation, to just... flow away far, far away? But the black waters teach me to be patient, because it's only when light breaks through the dark to do realize what the dark has left you with - another lesson on how to survive."_

 _"I don't like being this way," she says after some time, her tone sad._

 _"And you won't be. Just give it some time and let your pains fall free. Like you told me on my birthday, let go. Let it fall away," I tell her and she gives me a deep look._

 _"I'll try," she finally promises after some time, and I take her hand into my own and squueze it reassuringly._

 _"Good. Now let me take you home. Everybody are worried sick about you and I'm dead serious," I tell her just as a disbelieving look crosses upon her face. She doesn't say anything, but she lets me hoist her up._

 _I slowly brought her up on her feet as her knees wobbled, the inactivity from the whole day finally showing its effect. I support her and make her sit in the car as I drive the two of us home, hoping that maybe Baa would go a little easy on me. When we reached home, however, everybody pounced upon Ishaani like a horde - pulling her into the tightest of hugs, reprimading her and loving her at the same time, promising to never be angry at her or to hurt her ever again. Nobody noticed me, and I was grateful about it._

 _I silently slipped away towards the servants' quarters as the fatigue from two days clouded all my senses and I crashed upon the bed in a deep sleep, letting the black waters of my sleep-filled abyss drown me into its enchanting world. I've woken up just now and Baba tells me that everybody are asleep after last night's panic, everybody worn out and exhausted. And he told me not to worry since Baa was not going to carry out her threat afterall. Baba told me to meet everyone once they woke up because they wanted to thank me for bringing Ishaani home safely._

* * *

Ranveer capped the pen slowly, looking at the diary with a small smile plastered upon his face. Every single day was a learning experience for him - a new challenge to face, a new war to be waged, a new victory to be achieved from the battle. This was definitely the worst beginning to any year that he'd had.

Keeping the diary back from where he retreived it, he quietly made his way upon the bed once again, yawning softly. It was two in the afternoon and everyone were still asleep. Maybe he could do with a couple of hours more. Letting his head fall upon the pillow tiredly, Ranveer let his mind wander upon his conversation with Ishaani once again, his mind instantly pausing upon one bit of the conversation.

Oh, he hadn't told her the truth about why he loved the black waters really. But he knew why he loved them. The black waters reminded him of himself, and just like with every dawn, the darkness knew how to fade away into oblivion until it was time for it to return. The darkness was what made the beauty of the dawn stronger.

Just like the black waters, he willingly slithered away into the shadows as she learnt a little more about life and came out of a phase as a stronger person, until it was time for him to envelop her and pull her out from the next one. The night was where the water learnt the virtues of life, the dawn where it encompassed them. That was what he did too.

And that was where the beauty of the black waters lay.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	64. Epistle 54

**Epistle 54: A Day Out of a Fairytale**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **8th February, 2005:** _

_Ranveer always tells me that not all fairytales do have a happy ending. But that does not mean that we don't have the excerpts of them in our lives nonethesless. Today is one such day. I know that I usually never write to you this early in the morning, but I just felt like it so I decided to give you a try. Well, it's eight in the morning, so I still have the entire day to talk to you about once its over, but I think I'm in one of those reflecting moods today, so I'll just write what I feel like._

 _But before that - *drum rolls* Happy Birthday to me! *confetti*_

 _Well, I survived another year in this madhouse. This definitely calls for a celebration, eh? Seventeen... I'm officially seventeen today. Wow... it feels so weird, really. I still feel like a thirteen-year old, if I'm to be honest with you. Although, puberty is much benevolent upon me now that what it was four years ago. God, I looked so weird back then that I feel like the transformation of the duck in The Ugly Duckling._

 _Okay, see, this is why I say that I feel like I'm thirteen. I still talk stupid. But never mind that, I'm officially seventeen! You know me now for eight years, so you also know that I'm amongst those people who aren't really excited about their birthday, but when the said day comes, I get all giddy with happiness and excitement (all except that one birthday of mine when Ranveer had his accident, ofcourse). And despite the challenging month I've had, something about today is really... exhilerating. Maybe its got to do with what Ranveer promised._

 _It's been a month since my whole incident at the beach. Even till this date I don't know what I was thinking when I just left home without thinking anything. But I just needed to be away from everything and everyone in that moment. Especially from Ranveer, because I knew that he would once again make all my troubles and worries his own. I could not allow for that, not when I was painstakingly learning how to deal with my problems on my own. I was getting older now - I could not rely upon Ranveer all the time to solve my problems, not when he had so much more on his hands._

 _But it was once I got home did I realize that what I did was stupid. Oh, I did not even get any time to breathe as everyone threw themselves upon me in the tightest of embraces, telling me about how much I meant to them and how afraid they were. It felt so good in that moment, you know, to know that you are also loved and its not just a one-side affair. But even though I still felt emotionless in that moment, I could still recognize that need of wanting to be loved the way I was being loved in that moment._

 _Somehow, even as I think back to that moment, I realize that none of them gave me the solace that Ranveer's embrace did._

 _I don't know what it is about him, but he always manages to do that. Take away all my worries, my pains, my fears... everything. Just like that - with either a smile or a hug or by simply just taking my hand in his own and giving me the most soulful of looks that makes all my fears drown away into them. Why was he like this? Why was he always there for me like a shield, no matter how much I tried to keep him away from me? But I'm learning... oh yes, I'm learning._

 _He may have evaded my question about why he liked the black waters, but I know precisely why he likes them. The black waters are a metaphor for what happens every time I'm stuck in a rut. Just like the darkness is necessary to know the value of light, he does the job of the black waters so that when the dawn break through, I know the value of the colours and the light. But it was necessary to appreciate the darkness even more so, and that's what he makes me do every single time._

 _Oddly enough, when I give it more thought, this works vice-versa as well._

 _But coming back to what I was telling you. Everybody has gone easy upon me in this one month. Even Baa - can you believe it? Nobody picks up on me at home, everybody makes sure to give me their fullest of attention and Papa even lets me get away with some of my stupid tantrums at times. I just make tantrums at times for the sake of it, but he even lets me get away with that. And also, he's been spending more and more time with me whenever he's not working, and that's simply a delight._

 _Maa, on the other hand, has also toned down on her sudden bout of strictness. Ranveer tells me that it is the mid-age crisis that all people Maa and Papa's age go through, and even his parents are going through the same. He tells me that we must bear with me and let it be, but now there are times when even our heads are messed up. Even we're going through a teenage crisis, you know. But still, she's become pretty considerate again, so I guess it is okay. The other at home have also become docile, but Chaitali Kaki still likes to take a dig at me whenever she has the good chance._

 _Sometimes I really wonder whether Sharman bhaiyya and Devarsh are really her progeny._

 _And then there's Baa. She's oddly silent these days, and somehow she looks disinterested in meddling with me. Thankfully, she's not removing the quota of that on Ranveer either. Apparently, Baa had given Ranveer a condition that if were to bring me home afer dawn, he had a whipping in order. I don't know whether she just said that to frighten in or no, but either way Papa stepped in firmly and his one look silenced the old woman. With her, I would never be too sure to assume anything, because she's a woman who loves springing up ugly surprises._

 _And Ranveer is another idiot. He knew what was in store for him and yet he sat with me on the beach all night just so that I could feel better and he could help me get over my stupid phase. Does he even know what could have happened had Papa not intervened? I'm sure he knew but like always, he must have been stupidly noble enough to believe that it was worth the risk. But seriously, he's got to stop being so selfless - it's not right, and the level of loyalty he shows frightens me at times._

 _And then there's the whole whip thingy. Honestly, are we living in the dungeons of the 18th century that Baa even thinks about using nonsense like this? Atleast the woman had so much humanity so stop with it once he had the accident since he still does have the scar upon his back. He still shrieks in pain if something makes strong contact with it. He always jokes and tells me how almost all of his scars have faded away except two or three ones. He calls them the souvenirs of his loyalty. I call it sick, because it is sick and... it leaves me speechless._

 _Sometimes, I really think that the kind of ideals he has about loyalty and love is really going to mess his brain up bad, if it hasn't already._

 _Never mind, I could rant and rant about it non-stop and I'd still never tire of it. Sometimes, I feel like telling Ranveer that he's a stupid, stupid boy for keeping so much faith in love, loyalty and trust, but then again I know the value of all the three in those dire times of need, so I know that just because I'm never going to be that capable, it doesn't mean that I should deter him from being so. Maybe one day, I'll give him a lecture on this just like the one he gave me on the art of manipulation._

 _In this one month, he's really... been there for me. We're busy in our studies since its going on in a full swing and our approaching exams barely give us time to spend with each other. But even then, we make time out to atleast see each other atleast in the night before sleeping. Maybe for just an hour, maybe more, sometimes even less. Some nights, he makes up stories like usual and narrates them to me; most nights, I'm constantly chattering away while he bears with me patiently. And then there are those rare, rare nights when we're both silent, just letting everything wash over us as we gaze at the stars._

 _That's who we have with us at the end of each day - each other. Sharman bhaiyya has gone back to US for his next semester at Harvard, while Devarsh is in Ahmedabad now. Once he's done with his 12th, he's planning to do his higher studies in UK. He is really thick at times when it comes to logic, but he's hardworking when it comes to studies and his marks are good enough. Disha and Prateik are all the company we have right now (but they're kids), but maybe in some time even they'll be sent to boarding school. Gauri di is in Pune right now, completing her Home Science course._

 _So yes, Ranveer and I have just have each other for company and it is more than enough._

 _We manage to chatter our way through when Ranveer comes to drop me or pick me up everyday once my lectures are done with, or if he has to take me around anywhere. Sometimes, I really wish that he wouldn't do so much, but then again, I love going on long drives and he's got such good command over the car that the drives do become fun. He tells me proudly that his driving skills are all his genes, since Kaka is also known to be Papa's most favoured driver out of all the ones that are on duty. I still find the perceptions related to this really strange but that's a topic for another day._

 _Ranveer is really a different kind of person altogether. Somebody who I can never summarize or frame up because he's always a box full of surprises. The only thing that's predictable about him is his unpredictability. I fail to understand how he cam makes jokes upon him and upon his status himself when he's been told off by people just minutes before, the most insensitive things at that. He tells me that laughter is the best medicine to combat anything, and how Kaka always says that for people like them, their hands are what need to work instead of their tongues._

 _He says that he's become as thick-skinned as a frog in all these years because it is a tough world out there and you need to be like this if you need to survive. When I ever try to counter him, he only chuckles at me and says that he wishes that he could cry like me over every single thing. That does earn him a smack or two from my end always, but he manages to make me laugh it off as well. Oh, I cannot even begin to tell you how much it infuriates me when I watch all this happening in front of my eyes and I have to be a mute spectator._

 _There are times when I lose it when Baa insults him and says how he's never going to get anywhere in life. What does she know? She was no hot-shot either that she keeps yapping about the Parekh bloodline. It's all Papa's hardwork that given the family its money and status. Money and status doesn't come from where you take birth, but it comes from what you do with your life. And I have NO doubt in my mind that Ranveer is going to become a big man one day and I can write this on a blank piece of paper that all the people who are insulting him now will be licking his shoes in reverence when he makes it big._

 _This is how the society works - where there's money, there's allegiance._

 _Grostesquely conscience-less is the term I love using amongst the several others that I've penned down for them. But never mind, I'm not going to spend time discussing this either. Not when everyone has worked so hard to make the day special. I should have mentioned this part first, but you know how carried away I get when it comes to this topic. So without wasting any time, I'll get straight to the point (finally!)_

 _It's always been my biggest birthday fantasy to wake up amidst balloons all around with me. Colourful balloons with coloured ribbons all around me, some balloons floating around the room lazily as the sun enters the room, making it all appear like a fairytale. Oh, say what I might, every girl loves to feel like a princess once in a while. And the thought of it is blissful._

 _But this was also a fantasy that only Ranveer knew about. Well, I didn't mean to tell him about it, really... it was just one of those moments when there's a lip of tongue and you feel awkward about it. It was this incident back during our pottery classes (before our estrangement) where one of the girls taking the classes was kind of... giggly. Ranveer and I would always mime her on our way back and the way she'd bounce up and down her feet every time she did something, right or wrong. Since I hate the overly bubbly and loud girls... it got more awkward._

 _It was our fourth class, I think. It was her brithday and I remember how she was shrieking at the top of her voice about how her friends blindfolded her when she'd come home late at night (well, it was technically a surprise birthday party), and when the fold was taken off, it was a whole room filled with balloons and streamers with all of her family, closest friends and well-wishers. Well, the surpise thing was pleasant, but the screechiness with which she narrated it kinda killed the charm. And the end of it, it was sickeningly girly._

 _Celebrating feminism is one thing, squeaking with high school girliness is another._

 _So on our way back, Ranveer and I were laughing at how girly she got when describing how it was her dream to be surrounded with balloons (pink ones at that) when I accidentally let slip that I had a similar kind of fantasy. He looked at me in silence for one who minute before he laughed at me. Oh trust me, he laughed at me so much, he nearly fell off the cycle. He's given me hell by taking the mickey out of me for that. I hate being compared or even seen as those 'typical' girls, and he knows that, so he had a blast with it._

 _But until this morning, I didn't realize that he even took my seriously or that even understood why I did have that birthday fantasy. But then again, since when did Ranveer ever fail to understand me? Oh trust me, when I woke up this morning... it was MAGIC. When I woke up this morning, I might have been a princess, oh yes, a beautiful, loved princess who people loved to shower love upon. Who people cared about, who people saw as the star of their eye._

 _I don't know whether I was drugged last night, because when I fell asleep, my room was normal - just the way it always was. I remembering staring at the painting that Ranveer had given me four years back, thinking about how that was his best gift till date. He's made every single birthday of mine memorable up until this point, and even though things were at a whole new low-point between myself and Ranveer on the year of his accident, but my biggest gift for that year was that he was alive atleast._

 _And I think it was along that point that I fell asleep, wondering what Ranveer would have in store for me this year._

 _So when I got up this morning, I was almost certain that I was dreaming. Because when I opened my eyes, there was a soft pink glow in the room - baby pink, while the sun simply spread out the brightest of rays into my room, as though acknowledging my special day. There was always something about the way the sunlight made my room glow that always made that waking-up moment very ethereal. It was like a magical descend from a slumber as the sun would always fall on my face, tickling me out from bed in the sweetest of beckons as I'd turn and roll over and hide my face away from it like a shying baby._

 _So when a new shade of glow fell upon my face this morning, my eyes snapped open faster than usual until it got all blurry. Wiping away the angry tears that sprung up at my eyes being assaulted to light so fast, I took in the surrounding of my entire bedroom and gasped. There were balloons practically everywhere! On the ceiling, at the side of my bed, on the pillars of the bed, on the walls, on the floor... I could only stare at them greedily as different colours of ribbons remained suspended from the balloons above my head._

 _And I laughed... happily. A strange ecstacy... a strange euphoria... a strange glee embracing me. When had I ever been this happy last?_

 _I don't know for how long were Maa and Papa waiting for me to wake up, but the moment I got adjusted to my surrounding, the two of them entered the room with a cake in their hands, a broad smile upon their faces. Papa scooped me into his arms and gave me a big bear hug and a tight kiss on my forehead while Maa did the same. And then, they both gave me a tight hug. My small family hug. Out of nowhere, Disha popped up in front of me and gave me a kiss kiss on my cheek. Now that was a big surprise because Disha is never the one to shower that kind of affection over me. But I'd learnt enough to know when to embrace the warmest moments of your life._

 _And out of the corner of my eye, I saw the sparkle of a camera go off. It didn't take me a minute to know that Ranveer was outside the door, silently snapping away and sealing memories into photographs or else taking a recording of the whole thing. But that wasn't even the end of it. As Papa said, it was just the beginning. Moments later, three helpers brought in all the gifts that I'd received and holy cow, was that a pile! Oh there must have easily been gifts in a moderate double digit number._

 _Family, friends, well-wishers... everybody has a gift waiting for me. Letters, bouquets, memories with me, why I was special... every gift had either one or more than one characteristic. I received gifts from all my classmates (can you believe it, all!), with several of them apologizing to me for their behaviour and hoping that we could make a new start again. Since when did miracles appear to look so sweet? Since when did the impossible just fall into my lap?_

 _I look at Maa and Papa fondly as they give me a loving look, caressing my hair and cheeks with utmost affection. Oh, it was so overwhelming... it was as though I'd stolen a day out from a fairytale, living a day of someone else's happiness. The love... oh, it was bewitching. And it was just seven in the morning. Since it was a holiday today (on account of our seniors having their prelims), I was free the whole day! A whole day just for me._

 _Maa and Papa asked me to blow out the candles upon the cake, and that was what snapped me out from my blissful reverie. I looked towards the door and realized how well Ranveer had concealed himself so that he wouldn't be seen, yet he could take the recording and enjoy my reactions without coming in front of me. As chivalrous as always. I knew he wanted Maa and Papa to take away all the credit. So before I can blow the cake, I decide to complete this little fantasy in the perfect way._

 _"What happened, Ishaani?" asks Papa when he notices my pensive expression._

 _"I'm not happy, Papa," I tell him, and I could see the instant reaction my words had on everyone. They looked rather surprised and crestfallen, and I'm sure that I though I heard a slight disturbance from outside._

 _"Why? What happened? Is everything alright? Is there something missing?" asked Maa and Papa simultaneously, while it was hard to keep a straight face now. Disha somehow looked at me curiously, as though she knew what I was doing. That girl is too smart for her own good._

 _"Yes... everything is alright, but there is something missing," I confess, and Maa looks at me, worried._

 _"What is it?" she asks swiftly, while Papa stares at me eagerly._

 _"I'll only be truly happy when I meet the mastermind behind this fairytale-like concoction and cut the cake with him," I reply and both of them heave a sigh of relief, giving me an exasperated look at my theatrics._

 _Maa and Papa gave each other an understanding smile as Papa got up from the bed and exited the room. Half a minute later, he returned back with a Ranveer who looked heavily flustered, as though he had intruded upon a private celebration. Judging by the look on Papa's face, Ranveer had definitely put up a small fight before Papa managed to bring him into the room. Ranveer's helplessly lost expression was proof._

 _Our eyes met as both of us gave each other the most radiant of smiles._

 _"How'd you know?" he asked uncertainly, as though he still could not believe that I'd guessed on it so soon._

 _"Is there anything I've ever asked for that you've not fulfilled till now?" I question him in return, and that definitely leaves him flustered._

 _Smiling at each other sheepishly, Maa and Papa cleared their throats softly before singing for me, Disha and Ranveer joining in quickly. Oh, it was a heavenly moment, with all of us cutting the cake together while I fed Ranveer the first piece. Well, he did go through the trouble to tell Maa and Papa about it and make me have a memorable birthday, so the first piece had to be his. He fed me back some in return before the same cycle continued with Maa, Papa and Disha. They even smeared some cream over my face (this was more like Disha until Ranveer joined her smartly) before we all begun to laugh at how comical I looked._

 _Oh this was indeed those moments that I could treasure till my last breath as one of the most surreal moments of my life. I did pinch myself thrice to make sure that it was real and not one of my dreams (oh, how I dreamt about things like this every night), but it was true. Every minute of it, every second of it was all true. Sigh, I've gone into a lala land. Ahem, moving on._ _Finally leaving me to get freshened up, only Ranveer stayed behind as I cut out another piece that the two of us shared._

 _"I noticed that you didn't give me any gift today," I joke at him as he looks at me sweetly, somehow basking in the hapiness I felt_

 _"Wasn't this enough?" he asks me, looking bewildered._

 _"Oh yes it was. I think this gets on par with the painting. But you still haven't beaten it," I challenge, but he smirks at me confidently. Mystery box, I tell you. We remained silent for a fewminutes feasted on the cake like a bunch of hungry puppies before I questioned him nosily once again._

 _"So what is it that you're gifting me today?"_

 _"A day out of a fairytale," replied Ranveer goofily, wiping away the cream that was smudged upon his nose and lips._

 _I stared at him stupidly as he slipped out of the room, not before telling me to get ready as we were leaving home in two hours. Where we were leaving to, he didn't say, but Maa and Papa both agreed that he could take me out, provided that we returned before five in the evening. There was going to be a party for me with all my friends, classmates and other kids of Papa's acquaintances, so well... I had to be there. Papa promised that we'd all go out for a late night family dinner though. So I guess it all works out._

 _So as I sit here all ready for Ranveer to take me out on this mystery trip, all that I can wonder is whether I'm truly living in a fairytale right now or in reality. But it doesn't matter, not today, because Ranveer did make me a promise._

 _A promise that today was certainly going to be a day out of a fairytale._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	65. Epistle 55

**Epistle 55: The Unsaid Fears of One-Sided Love**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **13th March, 2005:**_

 _And my first year is done. Finite. Kaput. Fin. Complete._

 _I cannot believe it, really. It just felt like yesterday when Ishaani and I were done with our Boards and were all worried about what was to happen next. Now we're already done with the next year as well. Time really flies too soon. Ishaani's going to go to the 12th now, can you believe it?! She's already getting cold feet and she still hasn't even finished with her finals yet. Silly girl._

 _This one month has again been surprisingly easy upon the two of us. Not just easy, but it's been pretty quick as well. Everything has been flowing pretty smoothly and plans for Holi are already flying about everywhere. Well, it is in ten days and I know it's kind of early to be making plans about it, but well... Holi is something we all look forward to every year, so I can't say that I'm not excited about it._

 _After last year's incident with Holi, Ishaani doesn't seem too inclined to celebrate Holi this year but I think I've convinced her to do otherwise. I even suggested that she could drink some bhaang and get drunk so that she won't remember a word of what Baa says or does. But the look she gave me was as good as her wanting to throw me in the same bonfire. Well, it was a useful suggestion, really._

 _But on a serious note, things have certainly mellowed down in these two months. It's as though a strange blanket of calm has fallen upon everyone and except for the occasional bad day here and there, things are going pretty good. Better for her than me, but it's still bearable. Considering the start to this year that we had, I was so certain that this year was going to suck, but so far, I'm pleasantly surprised. My studies are going well, things at the mansion are not as unbearable, and Mota Babuji has promised to take me along with him to his office from tomorrow. I've missed it so much!_

 _Ishaani, on the other hand, has decided to enroll the two of us for tennis classes this summer. Since we're already done with the pottery classes and both of us have learnt a musical instrument as well (she, the piano, and myself, the guitar), we decided that it was time to give sports a try. She isn't too much of an enthusiast when it comes to sports, but she does want to give it a try. And since I'm always interested in sports, I decided to give tennis a shot as well. Ishaani was confused between opting for tennis or swimming, but since I'm not too keen on water-related things, tennis it is._

 _She's been surprisingly calm in this one month and quite sweet-tempered as well. For someone who had a temper as bad as an unpredictable and hostile volcano waiting to erupt at any moment, her new-found peace with everything made for a very, very good change. And it's been this way ever since her birthday. I don't know whether it was because of where I took her that it happened or maybe because things have been steadily getting better in these two months, but either way, she's holding her own now. The place did the same magic upon her that it does upon me every time I go there._

* * *

Ranveer kept the pen down as he stared at the diary, lost in thought. Finally deciding to go back and re-read the entry that he'd jotted down for her birthday (he had ended up revisiting that day through his diary more than thrice since he first wrote it already), he flipped back through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

* * *

 ** _8th February, 2005:_**

 _Success! (yes I feel as thrilled as Dexter felt when his experiments were a success - *blame Prateik for making me watch cartoons*)_

 _I cannot even begin to tell you how thrilled I am that I managed to pull the entire day off without even the slightest of a crease. Can you believe it? Not one single thing went wrong today! Right from her loving the surprise (well, it was her fanatsy birthday) to the place where I took her to even the party (this must have been the first party that she actually enjoyed), the day has actually been a fairytale._

 _After working so hard with the balloons and the streamers, it all paid off. Mota Babuji and Falguni Maa weren't sure whether she would like it or no, but her reaction to the surprise was a relief to all of us. You should have just seen how happy she looked... it was worth it all. I cannot really describe the moment because it was magical, something that even words would fail to describe. I've recorded the whole thing and even taken a lot of photos, but somehow, even the photos don't do justice to the happiness that radiated from her face._ _It was electric and it could make even the saddest person on Earth happy._

 _It was that infectious._

 _And I don't know how did she know that this was my idea, really, but maybe she did spot my hiding outside her door. Or maybe she just knows me well enough by now that I wouldn't miss her reaction for anything else in the world. She called me in to share their family moment. Can you believe it - me? Mota Babuji and Falguni Maa looked more than thrilled to have me over as well - they felt that I deserved the praises after managing to make Ishaani truly happy after so long. Ishaani was happy for the most part of it except for those moments where Disha clung on to me much more than necessary._

 _I really don't understand why she doesn't like Disha being friendly to me. What does she her seven-year old sister to do? Steal me from her? Ishaani can get really silly at times, but I guess that's fair enough. It's not like I enjoy it a lot when she's getting a lot of unwanted attention from other boys either and she laughs and chuckles with them. And the party was pretty much proof. But for Ishaani, it's different because she only sees me as a friend. For me, she's my world, my star, my love. One-sided love... it sounds so... romantic on paper. Reality check: It's like stabbing yourself with a dagger every single time you know that she doesn't see you that way or might never love you back the way you do._

 _Never mind, coming back to the point. So, after the cake cutting and having a little fun with smearing cream over Ishaani's face (Disha is such a notorious girl, it's funny), everybody left the room until it was just Ishaani and myself. She still look spellbound, if you ask me honestly, as though she couldn't believe that it was happening for real. She gives me that customary mischievous look of hers (she looks like such a cute devil whe she looks like that) and asks me about her gift._

 _I don't know why she loves that painting so much, but somehow no matter whatever I gift her, it never matches that painting. There's nothing extraordinary about that painting, really, just somehow, she's just too attached to it. So every year, she waits for a gift from me that can beat the painting, but so far, I've been failing miserably in these three years (well, apparently a mixed tape of her favourite songs, writing her a poem or even cooking up a small meal for her birthday isn't expressive enough to top the painting). But this year, I was sure that the odds were in my favour._

 _I smirk at her and tell her to be prepared as I was offering her a day out of a fairytale as her birthday gift. She looked awestruck, as though clearly not believing her luck at whether the day could get any better. I barely controlled myself from not pulling her cheeks (she was that cute today), but I did leave the room after reminding her to get ready because we were leaving in two hours. I didn't elaborate further; she didn't ask either. So far, so good._

 _So at exactly ten in the morning, Ishaani and I left home for what I told her was a drive into another world. She looked amused, but didn't have a clue where I was taking her. But she trusted me. I'd promised Mota Babuji and Falguni Maa that I'd bring her back home in time for the part after I told them where I was taking her. They looked puzzled, but they both knew that my judgment never went wrong when it came to Ishaani's likes and dislikes. So giving me the permission, she was my responsibility for the day._

 _We drove for above two hours, first through the traffic jams that a normal working day of Mumbai was benevolent in offering, and then through calmer, tranquil roads where roads barely had commuters. The weather was cool as the wind whipped across our faces, Ishaani enjoying the second half of the drive immensely as she stuck her head out from the window, letting the pleasure of the unwinding drive let her mind roam free. I knew she'd love what I had in store for me._

 _So when I bring the car to a halt finally on what appears to be a barren road with only the forest on both sides, she looks perturbed. I get down from the car and tell her to get down as well, while she keeps staring at me in confusion. I take her hand into my own as I slowly lead her into the foliage of trees that hid away the secrets of hundreds of thousands of people preceeding us, making sure not to leave it at any moment. She looks confused, and I know what she's thinking - that either I was playing a prank on her or else I had made some kind of a mistake._

 _"Are you kidnapping me or something?" she questions me playfully, while I turn around and wink at her._

 _"Yes, I am. Yee-haw-haw-haw-haw!" I laugh back mockingly in response while she rolls her eyes at me. Yes, it was a terrible laugh, but it was kinda funny._

 _"Damn it, must you make a joke of everything?" she questions with exasperation, her breath slightly uneven because of all the walking. I shake my head at her, shrugging my shoulders simultaneously._

 _"What, I'm just saying the truth! I could be kidnapping you today, and yet you're following me blindly," I reply and she sticks her tongue out at me._

 _"Pfft! I could take you out in two minutes and you won't even know where your ground becomes your sky and vice-versa," she boasts and I give her a mortified look._

 _"What am I, a hand pump? Do you think of yourself as some kind of Sunny Deol, really?" I question back mischievously, but this time, she's the one who winks._

 _"Trust me, you don't want to know," she answers, a mild undertone of a threat evident in her voice. I smirk at her in return before getting serious again._

 _"Seriously though, you need to be on your guard. Don't be so trusting," I warn her, and she gives me a defiant look._

 _"I trust you, and that's how I am..." she remarks strongly anf I'm taken aback with the conviction in her voice. "I'm not going to change, no matter how many of those art of manipulation kind of speeches you give me," she continues while I roll my eyes at her. Remembering how she's said that my intensity to love was dangerous and highly prone to me being left heartbroken, I quip back smartly._

 _"Even I'm not going to change, no matter how many times you tell me that I love and care too much. This is who I am," I state coolly while she gives me a 'you're-beyond-help' look._

 _But she still followed me silently, never once breaking the stready tread that we were following. Any other sane person in her place would have refused or resisted to go any further as the dense forest only got thicker. She, somehow, followed me silently, only asking me once where I was taking her. 'To heaven,' had been my response and she fell silent, not asking me a single question again. Touched as I was at the blind-faith she had upon me, I won't deny that it didn't unsettle me. It did._

 _Walking silently through the forest's own little world, oour feet finally came to a halt where the forest cradled the river gently, the doorstep to Paradise right before out own very eyes. I looked beside to find Ishaani staring around the place in the most mesmerized of glances, clearly not believing that what she was seeing did truly exist. I smile as her hand slips away from my grip and she walks ahead, drinking away at the sight before her with the same greed that I drank away with the first time I found myself here._

 _She turned to look back at me, her eyes tear-filled, a broad smile upon her face. She walked back to me and took my hands into her own, her eyes never once wavering away from my own._

 _"What is this place, Ranveer?" she asks me softly, her voice barely above an audible whisper._

 _"It's my escapade. It's where I come every time when I disappear from home," I confess and she looks at me, her eyes misty._

 _"You... you're sharing it with me... why?" She question me again and the emotion in her voice is evident. She considered this as an honour that I trusted her so much, so much so as to entrust her with the secret of this place._

 _"Because I trust you," I reply honestly while she gasps as though shit by a stun gun. I give her a warm smile and continue. "I haven't told anybody about this till now, but I've been meaning to bring you over here."_

 _"This is a fairytale..." she whispers back softly, afraid that she might disrupt the tranquility of the place. "I trouble you so much, give you such a hard time, always become the reason for your pain and misery and yet you... you shared this place with me," she speaks absent-mindedly, more to herself than me._

 _I shake my head at the innocence that she exuded before finally sitting down at my favourite spot._

 _"Come sit down over here," I say and she gives me a loving look as a gesture her to sit beside me._

 _The two of us sat down and sighed deeply as the water lapped across the rocks in playful whispers, the area shady. And for the first time since I'd been to the place, I was distracted. Distracted not because the nature distracted me, but because I didn't know who to admire more - the nature of Ishaani. The two of us sat silently for the next couple of hours, her head upon my shoulder as our fingers interlocked. This is was the longest that we'd ever remained this silent for, but I didn't mind it. We were communicating through nature._

 _Ishaani looked drunk with tranquility as she kept sighed every five minutes, her eyes taking in everything around her - the gorgeous pillars of trees that made an exceptional palace like feeling (and why wouldn't it, only the richest of richest people in terms of deeds would ever have access here), the birds that made flight around every once in a while, showing off their freedom in the cool, February skies, the foamy water lapping warmly against the well-formed rocks over the years... everything was perfect._

 _This was the fairytale she always wanted._

 _More often than not when our eyes had greedily consumed all of the beauty that we were surrounded about (but it still doesn't suffice), we took to staring at each other, a strange intoxication in the air suddenly. There was a bask of beauty that I didn't even realize was missing from the place until Ishaani sat beside me, her eyes staring at me with something so pure... so... passionate. I'm afraid to call it love because she doesn't love me and I know that and I've accepted that. But then again, she always knows how to throw the unexpected at me._

 _During one such interlude of staring at each other, she lifted her head up so that we could stare at each other more comfortably. I couldn't help but smile lazily, shutting my eyes for that one moment as I let the calm thrill of the moment burst into my heart like a euphoric explosion._

 _"Do you remember once asking me whether I would love you for who you truly are and marry you if you ever fell in love with me and told me that you loved me?"_

 _I turn my head to stare at Ishaani, who in turn was already looking at me, her eyes suddenly looking ablaze with an emotion I could not place. I nod my head at her uncertainly as I remembered about the conversation in question. It was our last conversation on the day of my accident four years ago. The memory brought an unpleasant squirm in my heart, but somehow, her smile managed to dissipate the unwanted memories quickly._

 _"I may never love you that way, Ranveer, but I do want to tell you one thing," she begins, and I do feel a brick fall into my stomach. She could never see me that way. I knew the fact, but that didn't mean that it would hurt. Was there anything else left to be heard, really? However, Ishaani looked at me sweetly, her grip on my hand growing stronger._

 _"I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you," she replies softly, her voice dissolving into my heart like the sprays of the foamy waters. I think I did stop breathing in that moment, again. Or was it my heart that forgot to beat? Anyway, she continues. "If there ever came the moment where we fall in love with each other truly, I would be the stupidest girl alive if I ever told you no."_

 _There was only a stunned silence as I stared at her stupidly, as though any moment she was going to pinch me out of my reverie. But this was no reverie, we both knew. This was a day out of a fairytale. For once, the servant could hope that some day, the princess would be his. For once, the moon could be attracted to the mortal man as well. For once... he could let himself slip into believing a fantasy. Practicality was only appreciated when fantasy had no better tale to spin. This was the tale of his life... it had not been any less than a fantasy so far._

 _Letting the next few minutes pass with comfortable silence, the two of us simply smiled at each other before I got up and pulled her up as well. It was already three, and I was hoping that we would manage to escape all the rush before the peak hours began. Our journey back was once again filled with Ishaani constantly talking and talking about something or the other, while I was the mute listener who wasn't allowed to speak in anything more than a monosyllabic answer. Well, since she was the birthday girl, I let her get away with me._

 _Oh well, who am I kidding? I always let her get away with it._

 _We returned back home with ten minutes to spare before the deadline. I headed back out to complete all the preparations for the party, while Ishaani headed to her room for a nap. By the time she woke up, the house was back into the glorious decorations that were an intricate aspect for any blockbuster Parekh party to be a success. By seven, all of the guests had arrived, while the big cake-cutting ceremony happened. If I am to be honest, it was a very decent party but quite boring according to Baa and Chaitali Kaki's standard, because they were just on the wait for someone to mess up at the party. No one did._

 _Baa remained oddly well-behaved as she mingled around with the crowd good-naturedly. Several of Mota Babuji's and Falguni Maa's friends were also present with their respective families, so there was no scope of any sort of for trying any tricks. Ishaani also had quite a good time herself. For the most part of it, she was engaged in a conversation with different classmates, a simple smile on her face. It was genuine. Curiously enough, Ishaani was the center of attraction for a lot of boys as well tonight._

 _I don't know what it was about her tonight, but she must have received around 35-40 roses easily. Oh yes, so many of them asked her out to the dance floor once the music began, but she only agreed to dance with one, because he seemed kind enough. It was a masquerade theme so all of them had masks upon their faces. But there was something very... strange, about that boy. Something that I haven't been able to pinpoint till now._

 _I was leaning by the pillar, watching everyone dance when their masquerade round finally came to an end. Ishaani was dancing with her partner right beside the pillar, and the moment the music stopped, she let go of him and came to stand beside me, a small smile on her face. I don't know what happened, but the next song that played... Tere Liye from Veer Zaara, to be more exact... we just... stared at each other, something very unexpected yet... stirring passing through her eyes and I'm sure mine as well._

 _I don't know what exactly was it... but it felt as though something just... clicked. We've always bonded over songs, even the romantic ones, but this one was... different, today. I don't even know when the song came to an end. I think it was once the lights went on that both Ishaani and I snapped out from the reverie, still looking at each other, a little lost._

 _Before either of us could understand what just happened, the boy who she danced with popped up between us, handing Ishaani a flower. She accepted the flower before she pulled him to the side, and stared at me, her mind still stuck to what happened between the two of us in that moment. But now that the boy had interrupted, my concentration had broken off._

 _The boy gave the two of us a very docile smile, but there was something very... strange, about his eyes. A deranged fire that mismatched his easy features. He still had a mask upon his face, so making out his features were hard, but he did look extremely handsome from what I could make out. But there was something about the atmosphere that just felt wrong... cold. It was as though an omen had descended, my heart suddenly getting a vibe that was nowhere positive._

 _There was something totally misplaced about the way he was staring at the two us as though... scrutinizing us with a look that was... strange. Like we were case studies of some kind. And just out of nowhere, one phrase crossed my mind - the art of manipulation. I don't know why it did, but it just did. Maybe I'm thinking too much, I'm being stupid. Ishaani is right, I've got to stop being so... paranoid, especially when it comes to her. If only_ _Ishaani would stop oggling at me so stupidly._

 _"Ishaani, you're being rude," I say, embarrassed and hoping that she'd take the cue that we did jave company._

 _"Oh sorry... sorry. It was nice dancing with you," she tells the other boy as he eyes her keenly. I suddenly felt a monster erupt in my chest that wanted to vlaw his eyes out for staring at Ishaani like a curious bystander._

 _"The pleasure is all mine. You are a very special girl," he tells her and she gives him a graciois look before turning to look at me again with that same enigmatic look. I, however, now felt the monster in my chest roar a little louder, urging me to break some of his bones as well. The boy, however, noticed Ishaani's undivided attention upon me and looked bemused._

 _"And your friend here is very lucky as well... as the boys in this party could sell an arm and a leg to dance with you, but you only have eyes for him," he remarks, snapping Ishaani out from her thoughts. The two of us gave each other a flustered look before Ishaani turned to look at the boy apologetically._

 _"I'm sorry, who are you again?" she question, not meeting his gaze in evident embarrassment._

 _But before he could answer, he was taken away by some of the other girls and that was the last we saw of him. It was so weird that Ishaani and I were left speechless for a minute before we had to separate again. That's the last I saw her tonight, since post that again I had to go and manage the cars and the parking. By the time I was done with my duties for the night, Baba told me that Ishaani had already left with Mota Babuji, Falguni Maa and Disha for a late dinner, as he had promised. She wanted to take me along as well, but Baba was smart enough to excuse me out from it._

 _So here I am, sitting in my room feeling like the luckiest person in the world. I think if I'd have gotten anything that I'd have asked for today. I don't really know whether wishes every come true, but what happened in the forest was proof. There was always hope against hope. And as long as that hope was alive, I'd never give up on it. There is something about today that I cannot explain... be it that strange boy or what transpired in the forest or even during that song in the party... it's exactly a day out of a fairytale. But I'm only certain about one thing._

 _Something has changed tonight - whether for the better or for the worst though, only time will tell._

* * *

Ranveer sighed deeply as he flipped back to the entry he was writing, his thoughts now gathered.

* * *

 ** _13th March, 2005:_**

 _Oh yes, it was the forest that worked its charm, not just upon her but upon the two of us on the whole._ _I don't know what it is, really. I know that Ishaani is simply not capable of loving me the way I love her, not because of anything else, but because she only sees me as her best friend. She thinks it's a breach of confidence when either of a best friend gets feelings for the other, and an unreciprocrated love always ends in disaster. It's not something I'm assuming either, it's something she's confessed to me several times._

 _I do agree to her, but I also believe that we are different. I've neber loved her just so that I could make her my own. Oh no, say what she might, I haven't forgotten that at the end of the day, I'm still a servant. To even imagine her to share the rest of my life with me or to even make the blunder of thinking that she would ever love the likes of me is stupid._

 _But then, isn't the heart stupid?_

 _It always wants and yearns for what it cannot have. She's my moon... somebody who I just want to love and love... love until my last breath, just like the way my breath hitched the first time I ever saw her. I haven't let go of the breath still. To think of seeing her beside me or to even acquire like a possession is... abominable and an insult for the way I love her._

 _But there are times, oh yes, there are times when I feel that it isn't even that impossible. She loves me and cares for me like I am an equal to her, sometimes even more than that. She's the only one who never ever considers me or even treats me like a servant. She loves me like her own, not sympathy on a servant. That's the only thing that keeps me going._ _I think my heart would break into a million pieces if she ever saw or considered me as a servant, no matter what I say. I won't be able to take it... not from her._

 _I may joke about it and may laugh it off, but I can never truly let her know how dependent I am upon her. How dependent my existence is upon her. I've always believed this and this faith only keep growing stronger that the day she leaves my life forever... that day, life will also abandon me as well. I cannot even begin to tell you how I dread the happy moments between us at times. It's as though we've stolen it away from someone else's life and it will all be stolen away ruthlessly one day._

 _I'm trying to be strong and be practical, but I can't... I cannot stop the train of thoughts that cross my mind at times. What if she pushed me away when the time for her to leave came? I'd never be the same again... I don't think I'll be able to take the heartbreak. I'd die. Yes... that's why I'm certain that the day she leaves me, I'll die. In case I don't... I'm as good as dead anyway. Hollow, lifeless... blank._

 _The unsaid fears of one-sided love are always irrational._

 _Oh God, I'm doing it again. I'm talking about something that's probably not even going to happen. Mota Babuji always says that it's important to live in the present rather than ponder upon the future. He's right and I'm just being stupid again. Ishaani can never know that I'm capable of being this paranoid also or else she'll again start with her 'you love too intensely' speech. That girl can even beat me in philosophy at times, the worst thing being that she's right because she's practical. Yeah, I'm never going to tell her that, or else she's going to have a field that with that 'Mr. Prefect Perfect' sing-song of hers._

 _Oh great, I can hear Ishaani yelling out for me now. Shucks, it's six already! I need to coach her up for the last-minute revision for her Maths paper tomorrow. Handling both the loves of my life together is quite a handful, but even Maths knows that I prefer her over it, and unfortunately, I'll need to bash the subject a bit grundgingly to boost her morale._

 _I just hope that it's easier to patch up Maths than it is with her._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	66. Epistle 56

**Epistle 56: The Blast of Bhaang**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _23rd March, 2005:_**

 _It's Holi time!_

 _Oh my God, the house is explosive right now! Sharman and Devarsh are both over here for Holi and even Gauri has joined us! Can you believe it?! The whole squad is here! This Holi is definitely going to be a lot of fun! The boys have already gotten rampant and have already made all their plotting against how best to ambush us girls with all the colours. The boys are clearly underestimating them, or rather, Ishaani. This is no Solang Valley with strategies and snow guns; this is a war field with colours._

 _I won't have time to get back to you today, so I'll talk once the day is over, alright? Whoa, everyone's calling for me! I'll get back to you as soon as I can!_

* * *

Ranveer looked surprised as the whole Parekh squad (minus Ishaani) entered the room, looking unhealthily excited.

"Come on! What are you sitting here for when the party is beginning downstairs!" spoke Sharman and Devarsh simultaneously, their faces pounded with a glee that was infectious. Ranveer smiled at them, feeling the gush of exhilaration pumping through his veins as he replied.

"I was coming, you know! Hey, hey, hey!" he protested, however, as Sharman and Devarsh pulled him off from his chair and carried him out of the room together.

Leaving him in the living room where everybody wished everyone Happy Holi and put a formal stroke of colour on everyone's face, Ranveer was pulled in by Harshad, who did the same for him. Barely two minutes later, Ranveer heard Ishaani's shrieks from her room and sure enough, Ishaani was brought out from her room the same way, yelling protests as she kicked wildly in the air until they reached the living room, laughing at her furious expression.

But everybody were too into the zest of the festivities to take any offence for today.

Without wasting another minute after all the family members had put colour upon each other, all of kids ran towards the garden behind the house where the celebration of Holi had begun. And even before they knew it, they found herself ambushed with colours and water alike while they could hear the evil laughter of the other children and family members ringing about them.

Even before the girls had any time to recuperate, the boys threw another attack of colours upon them, leaving them disheveled and disoriented. Gauri and Disha blindly scampered away from the mess, but Ishaani remained in the line of attack until the boys had to give Ishaani a few moments to gain sense. Finally gaining back her breath, Ishaani looked up to see Sharman, Devarsh, Ranveer and Prateik staring at her mischievously, all having their fists filled with colours.

But before either of them could begin another round of attack, Ishaani ducked from between Sharman and Ranveer and ran towards the table where the colours were kept in _thaalis_. They had barely managed to close in when she randomly picked up a _thaali_ and throw all the powder behind her, turning back to see that the colour had found its target. Sharman and Ranveer both looked like blue aliens from a long-forgotten planet.

Devarsh and Prateik had barely managed to ambush her from behind when she spotted them first, throwing more powder of colours from two more _thaalis_ in either direction, all the four boys now yelling, disgruntled at being defeated in the colour fight so soon. Ishaani scowled at all the boys before she went towards the pool and saw her reflection, cringing at her sight. She was a mix of magenta, pink and yellow and looked practically hideous, even more so than puberty could make her look.

She noticed Sharman's reflection behind her creeping stealthily to make his push when she rolled sideways and he found himself falling into the pool, thoroughly shocked. Ishaani roared in laughter before she felt someone push her inside the water and somebody else fall into it at the same time. It was only when she broke surface did she realize that Devarsh had pushed her and Ranveer had pushed him in return. And then Ranveer fell into the pool, and it was Disha who had pushed him. And then she fell into the pool and it was Gauri who pushed her, until she fell and it was Prateik - he jumped gracefully into the pool at last while everybody now began splashing water upon each other.

They had barely taken off some of the colour that was plastered on their faces when they felt that torrent of water hit them hard, blinding them completely. When Ranveer managed to break through the offensive attack, he saw that Harshad and Mitesh had two hoses of water pointing at them, the water from it doing its job. Both the men laughed wholeheartedly at the children's plight before all of them managed to get out from the pool one-by-one, looking thoroughly taken aback by seeing the fun side to their parents.

Ridding themselves of all the water as the sun baked them warm, all of them headed towards the center of the garden where the music was in full flow, the intoxication of the colours and happiness of the festival too much for anybody to resist. The grown-ups joined the children soon as they danced to all the party and vintage songs in relation to Holi, all maturity forgotten in the light of nostalgia that the new generation youth evoked in their hearts with the spirit of celebration.

A couple of hours later, the boys headed towards the snacks counter will the girls played some more between themselves and the guests, looking happy.

"What do you say boys, shall we have some _bhaang_?" asked Sharman, looking positively ecstatic. They'd not use too much _bhaang_ in the _lassi_ , so the boys usually contended themselves with a glass. However, this year, the feeling to go wild reigned dominant in the minds of all the three boys, who now looked thrilled.

"Bring it on!" replied Ranveer in return, looking just as excited.

"What about the girls?" asked Devarsh curiously, eyeing Ishaani, Disha and Gauri playing amongst themselves.

"I doubt Gauri would have any... and Disha is clearly too young," replied Sharman reasonably, although both the boys could see an idea growing in his eyes.

"We could give them a quarter of a glass to try out. Won't do much harm," added Devarsh, instantly catching on to what his brother was thinking.

"What about Ishaani though?" asked Ranveer, looking slightly doubtful. Tomboy and the only girl in their boys group as she was, she did rather have high orthodox values when it came to things like this.

"Yeah, we could make her have it easily. She's cool," replied Sharman with pride while Devarsh agreed from behind. Ranveer however, still looked unconvinced.

"No, but she's never going to agree to have it... you know how she is," he tried to argue, but Sharman had the determined look on his face.

"And that's why, you're going to trick her into it," he replied confidently, while Ranveer gawped at him in shock.

"What? Me? How?" he questioned simultaneously, while Sharman winked at him.

"Just take these two glasses and give her one to have. If she has it, well and good. If not, I know what she'll do next," he assured, while Ranveer gave a glasses a deep look. He did want to see how rampant she got when she'd get drunk, and besides, it was not as though it was harmful or anything. Just one glass.

"Deal. Let's say cheers to that!" said Ranveer as the three boys brought forth their glass and clicked it together before draining it in one go.

-x-

"Ishaani, here. I brought you something to drink."

Ishaani, who had just finished dancing and playing with the other guests, saw Ranveer smiling at her goofily, two glasses in his hands.

"What's this?" she asked, eyeing the glasses suspiciously.

"Lassi," he replied innocently, although the twinkle in his eyes was impossible to miss. Sniffing the glass as though hoping that she'd know what's wrong with it, she recoiled instantly as she realized what the extra addition was. Ranveer kept smiling at her sweetly, but it had no effect upon her whatsoever as she scowled at him, folding her hand upon her chest in indignation.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know its _bhaang_!" she exclaimed in an accusatory tone while he gave her a dramatic gasp.

"What?! No, ofcourse not! Why would I bring you bhaang when I know that you are against it?" he questioned in what she knew was a fake innocent tone. Narrowing her eyes at him, she gave him an exasperated look.

"Oh please, Ranveer..." she replied, now annoyed because she did feel thirsty seeing the lassi but Ranveer had brought her two useless glasses. Pushing him out from her way, she continued. "Move, I'll get myself a drink from the counter."

"But Ishaani-" began Ranveer, abashed that his failed had failed spectacularly, but Ishaani had already crossed his range of listening by then.

-x-

"Guys, she didn't have it," said a disappointed Ranveer as he returned back with both the glasses, untouched. Sharman and Devarsh gave each other a high-five as they eyed Ishaani having a glass of lassi at the opposite counter, looking triumphant.

"She did," replied Devarsh enigmatically, while Ranveer looked confused.

"When? How?"

"I knew it that the moment you'd offer her to drink this, she'd refuse and go to the counter. And she did. I told the guy to give her a bhaang-filled drink only," replied Sharman, chuckling in a silly manner. Two glasses were enough to start showing its effect.

"What!? That's- that's wrong!" protested Ranveer half-heartedly, even though his curiosity about what Ishaani would do now beat his reproach for the unethical means.

"Oh calm down, Ranveer. Here, give me one glass. I'm thirsty!" whined Sharman as he lunged at one of the glasses in Ranveer's hands and slurped at his thirstily. Two glasses were more than enough to work their effect upon the boys. Ranveer and Sharman gave each other a look of mutual understanding before they once again broke out into another fit of irrational laughter.

Devarsh, however, spotted Ishaani handing over full glasses of lassi to Gauri, Disha and Prateik as well, and let the other two boys know that they had more victims of their plan than just the intended one. The three boys slapped hands once again before chuckling away at their sweet victory.

-x-

"Why do you look so cute today, Ranveer?" asked Ishaani as she linked her arm within Ranveer's, the two of them walking haphazardly. It was late afternoon, with the sun powerfully showing off its strength, even though majority of the people were under the blissful effect of _bhaang_ to notice. Ishaani had had another three glasses after the first one and had been under the effect of the _bhaang_ just as bad as Sharman. He'd topped them all with seven glasses.

After having some more dancing, snacking, colour playing and glasses of _bhaang_ , Sharman had gone into the house because he kept swearing that the phone was ringing and he went to see why nobody would answer it. Disha kept going round and round around the swimming pool while Prateik and Gauri kept shuttling between throwing colour in the air and attacking each other with _pichkaaris_ aimlessly. Devarsh had gone to the terrace to throw water balloons upon people.

"Because you look cute!" replied Ranveer, giggling softly into his hands. He'd been down with six glasses and was on the lookout with Ishaani for another one.

 _"Look, that's the driver's son... and the illegitimate girl as well."_

Ranveer and Ishaani looked in the distance to see three men talking amongst themselves, their figures constantly doubling and tripling in the vision of the drunken friends. Ishaani wolf-whistled as loudly as she could to capture her attention before screaming at the top of her voice in a manic happiness.

"Sirrr... tell us something we don't know! Seriously... don't give us the stale news..."

The men in question looked scandalized, while Ranveer tried to control Ishaani futilely, who was wriggling against his grip and was waggling at finger at the men threateningly. Laughing shamelessly once the men beat a quick retreat, Ranveer and Ishaani spotted the counter that they'd circled thrice before realizing that it was the counter where they'd get more bhaang-filled lassi from. The two of them made their way across in a duet of staggering and inappropriate giggling.

-x-

"Listen, listen, listen, everybody!" hiccoughed Ishaani as all her cousins plus Ranveer sat in a circle in the middle of the garden. It was nearing dusk, and all the lights in the garden had gone up, bathing it in a gentle yellow glow. The guests had all left and the rest of the family members had gone to sleep, either under the influence of the _bhaang_ or under the effects of exhaustion. Somehow, everybody knew that the children were too much to handle so they left them to be in the garden.

Ishaani put her arm around Ranveer's neck and laughed foolishly.

"This is... Walveer... I mean Ranweel... Ravneer... agh, you know his name!" she whined in frustration as six pairs of drunk eyes followed her gestures, nobody having even the slightest care in the world. Ranveer chuckled quietly, before Ishaani continued.

"He is my beeest friend and the cutest fellow I know! Did you see his cheeks... they're sooo chubby and shoft..." she exclaimed as she pulled them lovingly, all the other cousins pulling them in turn. Ranveer shook his head like an annoyed puppy before Ishaani looked at him deeply and sighed lovingly.

"And his eyes... chocolate-chocolate sweet..." she hiccoughed further as she lapped at tongue at him. He blushed freely as he hid his face in his hands and chuckled, while all her cousins repeated Ishaani's description in a sing-song. Ishaani stood up suddenly, but fell upon Ranveer as she lost her balance, both of them falling flat upon the ground as a result. Both of them laughed some more before Ranveer helped her get upon her feet again, but she pulled him up alongside.

"And oi! Next time anybody calls him a driver, I will break their bones, you get it?!" she threatened rudely in the air as she put her arm around his neck once again while he caught her waist for support, both of them barely stable on their feet.

"You mess with him, you mess with me! He's sooo sweet... My Mr. Prefect Perfect..." she exclaimed as she kissed him on his cheek, giggling as his light stubble tickled her. Both of them slumped back upon the floor sleepily as Sharman looked at them a curiosity that the intoxicating bhaang brought about, his eyes as large as saucepans.

"But why Prefect Perfect?" he question, chuckling at himself for no evident reason.

"Because he was a prefect and even Head Boy in school and he's... perfect!" exclaimed Ishaani as she kissed him on his cheek once again. Ranveer giggled.

"Ishaani, we looove him... he's the best!" exclaimed Sharman loudly as he pounced upon Ranveer in a hug, kissing him on his other cheek.

"The bestest of the best!" added Gauri, who got up and linked her arm within Ranveer's, before kissing him on his forehead.

"He's my best friend!" exclaimed Devarsh, and followed Sharman's lead, while Ranveer now remained trampled underneath the two brothers. Ishaani threw both of them off of him before she fell down as well. Ishaani couldn't make out whether he had gone red from all the physical love or affection or because of the colours.

"He's our golden bwoy!" giggled Prateik as he jumped upon Ranveer like his brothers, but missed target and fell upon the ground clumsily. Making a surprising recovery that would have been otherwise impossible for a sober Prateik to make any day, he threw his arms around Ranveer and remained in his lap. Disha scowled at him, her eyes glazing over as she threw the healthy boy off of his lap and occupied his place instead.

"I'll marry him!" promised Disha in the evening sky as she kissed Ranveer's cheek, while Ranveer giggled sweetly. It was Ishaani's turn to scowl at her sister as she threw her off of him unceremoniously and hugged Ranveer, as though protecting him from all the competition.

"Aye, stay away from him, Disha! He's _mine_! _Mine_! And he's only _my_ best friend, Devarsh! You get it?" she waggled a threatening finger at all of her siblings while they eyed her in a drunken envy.

"But he's so cute! And so... caring!" protested Sharman, looking down-trodden.

"And so loyal and daring!" added Devarsh, looking sad.

"And trustworthy and honest!" chimed in Gauri, looking at Ranveer in mesmerized awe.

"And passionate and hardworking..." added Ishaani, snuggling closer to him as he hugged her back, both of them nearly asleep.

"Aye! Who's singing songs for the driver's son there!?" came the sudden voice from inside and Ishaani sprung upon her feet, as though shocked. It was Baa.

"Who's that-" Ishaani shrieked at the top of her voice, her initiation of the cussword brought to an abrupt halt by Falguni, who happened to enter the garden area that moment, her eyes instantly falling upon all the disoriented children, Ishaani the only one standing upon her feet.

"Ishaani! Mind your language!" yelled Falguni in return, now looking at her daughter, ashen-faced. Baa had retreated to her room by then so the older woman had missed out on the colourful response from Ishaani.

"I told them not to call him a driver's son! You-" she yelled in the direction of where Baa had retreated and Falguni ran towards her and covered her mouth before she could speak, or use another cuss word.

"Ishaani, you're grounded!" she spoke through gritted teeth as Ishaani freed herself from her mother's strong grip, looking vexed.

"Pfft! Whatever!" retorted Ishaani clumsily while her mother stared at in shock, her unruly behaviour surprising. Before anything more could be said, Falguni shooed away all the kids into the house.

-x-

"Why are you so cute?" asked Ishaani as Ranveer lay beside her, snuggled up. All the cousins were asleep beside and upon them in the most awkward of positions, but then again, that was the advantage of having a king-sized bed.

"Why did you praise me so much?" he question in response, his eyes penetrating her soul in the same way it would every time he looked into her eyes.

"Because you deserve it... do you know how cute you are when you are dwunk?" she questioned once again, pulling his cheeks before blushing and hiding her face away in his chest.

"Not cuter than youuu..." he whispered back in response, and two of them giggled foolishly once again.

"You know, the last time you got dwunk, you said you love me..." she said suddenly. Ranveer looked at her drowsily even though his eyes were on fire.

"I still love you..." he said passionately, even though the fear that she didn't take him seriously remained present in his voice with a child-like innocence.

"And I love you too..." she replied back to him, her eyes never leaving his own as she chuckled once again, breaking the tension of the moment.

"You're lying... you don't... you never will..." replied Ranveer sleepily, but Ishaani had lost focus from the conversation.

"You know, you look like a butterscotch ice-cream to me right now... I could eat you for dessert..." she commented inappropriately as she pushed the button of his nose, as though hoping it would make a sound like a joker's nose made at times. Both of them laughed immoderately, even more so when they realized that none of the others woke up in spite of them making so much noise.

Gasping for breath as their laughing riot came to an end, both of they stared at each other, the laughter dying upon their lips. For the first time that evening since Falguni ushered them all into Sharman's room and all of them fell upon the bed haphazardly, they realized how abnormally close the two of them were in terms of proximity. And as they stared at each other, suddenly pounded by a horde of pulsating emotions, neither of them broke gaze, their drunken haze clouding all sense and sensibilities.

They continued staring at each other the same way, the drunken stupor dissipating for just that one, fleeting second. Ishaani didn't get a chance to say or do anything further, however, as Ranveer kissed her forehead softly, muttering something inaudible before his head gently falling upon hers. Ishaani looked up and stroked his hair slowly. He'd fallen asleep. Ishaani smiled at him goofily before she snuggled closer into his embrace and fell asleep moments later.

-x-

"Whoa... my head..."

Ranveer got up groggily but fell back upon his pillow as he felt something pull him down suddenly. Rubbing his throbbing ankles, he blinked his eyes several times into the darkness to get a better look of his surroundings, everything feeling foreign to him. Finally getting a little sight of the walls, he gasped, realizing that he was asleep in Sharman's room. Looking beside him, he realized what was holding his back from getting up - Ishaani's arms were entangled around his neck.

Awkward at the predicament, he gently took off her hands from around his neck and sprung off from the mattress that he could have sworn felt like a lump of clouds. He'd never sat upon any of the beds before, sleeping upon them still a faraway thought. Massaging his neck that ached terribly because of their posture, Ranveer squinted his eyes to see that all of them had fallen asleep upon the bed and everybody were disentangled to each other. Shaking his head as nothing from yesterday came back to him, Ranveer squinted his eyes to look at the clock on the wall.

He couldn't determine what the time was about he was certain that it looked to be somewhere around four thirty in the morning. Knowing that he had to get away from the room as fast as possible before Baa got up for her _pooja_ he decided to sprint away from the room when he heard a groan and a shriek. Turning behind, he saw Sharman and Devarsh get up sleepily, Devarsh eyeing his brother irritably as they managed to disentangle themselves from each other. Getting up from the bed slowly, they spotted Ranveer and walked towards him, rubbing their eyes and heads simultaneously.

"Are the two of you alright?" asked Ranveer sleepily, his own voice barely audible. Yet it felt like it reverberated all around the room and kept ringing in their skulls.

"Not at all..." replied Sharman as he shook his head several times to rid himself of the ringing voices, but in vain.

"My head feels like it will explode..." added Devarsh as he caught his temples in pain, looking disoriented.

"I cannot remember anything at all..." confessed Ranveer, wondering what sort of calamity had fallen upon them that none of them could remember anything at all. "Do any of you two remember anything?" he asked as an afterthought, staring at the bed where Ishaani, Gauri, Prateik and Disha were still entangled.

"Ugh, my head hurts terribly is all I remember, honestly," replied Sharman, shutting his eyes as he nearly lost his balance, his fall broken by Ranveer and Devarsh at the last minute.

"We need to put everybody back into their rooms..." said Ranveer suddenly, while both the boys looked at him in surprise. "Baa will be awake any minute for her _pooja_ , and we need to move, fast. If she spots us all like this... it's not going to be pretty, really," he added, and both of them nodded their head in sleepy approval

"Okay... okay... Devarsh, take Prateik with you and go, alright?" spoke Sharman finally, more a mumble than a suggestion.

"Why me?" whined Devarsh, looking at Prateik's sleeping form.

"Because you look the best from the three of us. Now go," retorted Sharman irritably and Devarsh went up to the bed, disentangling Prateik from between Gauri and Disha and heaving his heavy frame out from the bed. Grumbling darkly yet inaudibly, Devarsh supported Prateik and took him out from the room and disappeared from sight.

Sharman and Ranveer looked at each other stupidly, their intoxication still not fully abated before Sharman spoke once again.

"Ranveer, you take Ishaani and Disha with you, and I'll take Gauri with me..."

Ranveer nodded his head as he sleepily lifted Ishaani up from the bed, thanking his stars that it wasn't difficult to pull her out from the bed even though he'd always laugh at her for being 'healthy'. Putting her arm around his neck, he stooped down to be able to adjust to her height. It was a trouble since she was much shorter than him, but he had no choice. Supporting her all the way back to her room, he tucked her in groggily before returning back to Sharman's room, where he picked up Disha. He felt his eyelids droop lower as he made his way towards her room again, tucking her back in quickly before returning to Sharman's room.

He nearly lost balance as he missed stumbling upon something. When he looked closer, he realized that it was Sharman, who had just returned from Gauri's room. Letting out an exasperated groan, Ranveer picked up Sharman from the ground clumsily and supported him all the way to his bed before pushing him over and tucking him up as well. Sharman mumbled something inaudible that Ranveer assumed sounded close enough to 'thank you', before he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Now began the impossible journey to his room. His eyes drooped dangerously as he felt another bout of darkness cloud his vision, sleep threatening to overtake him any minute. He looked towards either side of him as all the doors were shut safely and he unconsciously heaved a sigh of relief. Everybody were in their rooms. Everybody, except him. Stumbling and staggering down the staircase, he had barely made his way towards the main door when his feet somehow made a deviation towards the temple.

Thanking his stars that he didn't have his slippers on, he sat down near the temple and stared at the idol of _Thakurji_ in front of him, joining his hands in prayer. He didn't know why he did so or what he was supposed to ask when his mind was completely blank, but he knew that he liked it like this. He knew that Baa would be cross when she'd see him in the temple, but somehow, he didn't care. He liked it here and that was all that mattered. He hummed a small prayer in praise of God, something that Baa would do daily, a small smile crossing his face.

He didn't realize when the peace he felt made him drift over to the world of sleep.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	67. Epistle 57

**Epistle 57: The Enigma - Veiled and Unveiled**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _16th April, 2005:_**

 _I'm so stupid!_

 _I can't believe that Ranveer tricked me into believing that I had the edge over him again! Argh, this is impossible! He's impossible! What has he hypnotized me or something, or does he have some kind of remote control that makes my brains work the way he wants it to? Ranveer says it's simple psychology, but I find this whole "psychology" to be more sinister than simple. It's like some sort of twisted art of manipulation._

 _Okay, now before I puzzle you more, I'll tell you what happened._

 _Now that Ranveer and I don't have to worry about our exams, we're considerably relaxed. So, like all the times where we're two jobless people looking to bicker over everything, we found our ideal topic today - Papa. Now you know how I always complain that Papa loves Ranveer more than myself? So, as usual, I try defending and saying that Papa loves me more than Ranveer. That doofus wins at everything, but not at this. He's my Papa, so he has to love me more!_

 _So after arguing upon this for half an hour, Ranveer and I finally decided that we'd get out answer from Papa himself. Since he had an off today, well, we decided to give him something interesting to occupy himself with. So off we run up to his room, hoping that we'd find him there. We were lucky. He was seated in his room, reading the Economic Times like always. He looked up in surprise as he saw the two of us glaring at each other._

 _"Now what are the two of you up to?" asked Papa as he looked at us closely. I scowled at Ranveer before looking at Papa, putting on my puppy-dog eyes._

 _"Papa, he says that you love him more than me!" I wail beseechingly. He shakes his head at me, looking weary._

 _"I said no such thing!" retorted Ranveer instantly, while Papa looked at him. The two of them shared their annoying eye connection again, before Ranveer added, his voice now sober. "She was the one who accused me, or rather you, of being more partial towards me and her."_

 _"But that's true! You always take up for him!" I whined, hoping that Ranveer would not sway Papa away in this. Papa looked at me as though I was being a difficult child._

 _"I love both of you equally. How could you even think like that, Ishaani?" he asks me sternly, even though the love is evident._

 _"No, Papa! If you have to choose from between the two of us, who would it be - me or Ranveer?" I pester him stubbornly while he gives me a worried look. He looks back at Ranveer and I do the same, only to see him shrug his shoulders nonchalantly._

 _"Ishaani, what-" he begins to protest but I stop him midway. Okay, now that I recollect the whole thing, I was really being silly. But anyway, Papa looked at myself and Ranveer for a few moments, before he sighed and gave up._

 _"I'd choose you," he replies silently and I give Ranveer a smug smile. And he smiled back at me, something I thought was half-hearted at the moment, but now I realize what it was. It wasn't half-hearted, it was him smiling because I was happy and had won, and my happiness was his happiness, even though he had to lose for it. And I'm sure that he didn't lose. He must have told Papa to take my name in one of those ever-famous eye contacts of their while I was busy fuming at the wall. But I'm not going to give up so easily. I'll have my chance to corner Papa and get an honest answer out from him soon._

 _So any way, as per the bet we had on, the loser had to learn a musical instrument from the winner. And since both Ranveer and I branch out in it, he had to learn the piano. The idiot lacked time, so he found the ideal way to learn it from me, since I'm good at it. Not boasting, but it is the fact. He always knows how to trick me into things like this. Idiot._

 _So, like a moron, I take him to the piano and the two of us sit down, while I explain the keys and the basic music notes to him. Since he already has an idea about the notes and everything, it was easier to teach them to him. And since he's a quick learner, by the end of two hours, he had the basic gist of how to go about with playing the tunes and how to adjust the bass and the settings upon the piano for a simple tune._

 _And then we decided to give Beethoven's Ninth on the piano, the all-time classic for any beginner with a piano. Okay, I'm not angry at him, really... it's just... I hate being tricked into doing things. It's not like I wouldn't have taught him how to play a piano (okay, I'd have given him a hard time for it, but you get my point!), but here I was, smugly showing off my piano skills, and giving him the best of tips, something I'd worked hard all on my own. It's not like he was even going to eat credit for my work... it's always been quite the contrary, but still. He shouldn't do that._

 _Argh, okay, who am I kidding? It was fun. The two of us playing Beethoven as I taught him how to play it at the right bass and the right strength as he silently learnt it along with me, until we both played it together. Yeah, it was fun. We again had one of those out-of-the-world conversations, until Baa shooed us away from there, saying that we were disturbing her during her pooja. Well, me more than Ranveer, any way. These days, she's again become all sober and tame with Ranveer. I don't know what it was that he really did during that day on Holi, but since then, she's gone really light upon him._

 _It's been a month almost since Holi and none of us remember anything at all from that day. It's ridiculous! Seven of us, and we remember NOTHING. The last thing I remember was Ranveer trying to trick me into having the bhaang and me pushing him away. The next thing I remember is waking up in my room looking like a frazzled monkey and feeling my head spin. I've had to be in bed like that the whole day because my head wouldn't just stop spinning. And it wasn't just the case with me, it was with all of us cousins and Ranveer as well. Sharman bhaiyya and Ranveer had to be in bed for two days._

 _Gauri, Disha and Prateik were still alright by half the next day, but it took Devarsh and myself some time to get into the groove of things. But try as we might, we couldn't even remember one, single thing from what happened ever since we did have the bhaang. And the moment I did feel a little better, Maa fulfilled the remaining dose of enigma surrounding the mysterious previous day. I've not been scolded like this my whole life as much as she did so that day._

 _I still can't believe that she grounded me for a whole month! A month! She said that I had the most unruly and abysmal behaviour the previous day and I'd even abused and spoken a whole lot of nonsense to the guests as well and that she was ashamed of this kind of behaviour after all the manners she's taught me. Papa didn't interfere because he knew that the intervention was required. It's not like it was even my fault, you know... I was tricked into getting drunk!_

 _Ranveer was right... the day I would be caught, it would really get me into a lot of trouble. It did._

 _And the next day, when finally all of us kids were capable enough to get upon our feet, Baa convened a meeting of the whole house. And this meeting was nothing short of a shocker. A shocker for several reasons, at that. One, because, for the first time ever, she's actually spewed venom and given her usual crappy speech especially reserved for myself and Ranveer to all the other kids as well. Disha even began to cry, but there was no stopping her anger. She somehow overlooked me because she 'didn't expect anything better' from me, as she phrased it._

 _Well, after Maa's fusillade of words, Baa's leniency felt like a wave of relief for once. All the others had their heads hung down in shame as their grandmother went on and on about how they had been a disgrace to the Parekh blood and how they'd embarrassed her in front of all the others. And then came the biggest shocker of all - she absolutely said nothing to Ranveer about any of this, and on the contrary, she actually gave him a loving look! Can you believe it?! Not one taunt or anything! She just patted his face, asked him whether he was alright, and waltzed past him like he was the prodigal son or something!_

 _Sharman bhaiyya, Devarsh and I were so sure that somebody had given Baa a little bhaang as well to have. Okay, it's not like we were jealous of him when it came to Baa's affection; God alone knows the humiliation he's borne at her hands and we've all been witness to that. But what was surprising was the way he was suddenly the saviour of the family's reputation, as per how Baa phrased it._

 _Not just Baa, but everyone else also did mention how in spite of being drunk, he was trying to curb our stupidities and divert us away from making a fool of ourselves in front of all the people. Baa was about to begin a whole lecture about how we girls had crossed limits by drinking bhaang, but Sharman bhaiyya atleast remembered that he was the one who initiated the idea and took the blame upon himself, in spite of Ranveer trying to save him. Well, let's just say that all of us were happy that we were not in Sharman bhaiyya's place that day._

 _But there was one thing I learnt that day - it does NOT help when you're being fired with insults left, right and center and the most unexpected person escapes it all. Even if it's your best friend. In cases like these, it is even more infuriating._ _Baa still hasn't told us what Ranveer did that makes her behave like a human with him since the past one month, and my genius perfectionist doesn't remember either. *rolls eyes*_

 _His lack of memory from the day is frustrating him like always whenever he doesn't remember something. The last thing he remembers was being picked up from his room on the day of Holi. The next thing - waking up magically in his room a day later._ _He says that the only dim recollection he had was something like a saree on fire, but he thinks that he may have been dreaming. But it can't be, since he does have burns upon both of his hands. Another mystery we have no answer to. And Kaka isn't able to put any light upon this matter either, since he was also... well, under the spell of bhaang. But then again, all of our fathers were._

 _I still don't understand - why must he drink so much when he cannot handle it!? But Ranveer is again apprehensive, he doesn't like this new-found decency she's been showing him. The last time she showed this much decency was from two months before his accident four years ago and his five months of therapy after that. So again, his fears are legit._

 _But seriously though, I'll get to the core of this. Sharman bhaiyya, Devarsh and Gauri may have gone back to their respective lodgings empty-handed, but I'm still here. I'll get to the crux of the whole thing. These 'mood swings' that Baa keep having are even more extraordinary than my own ones. Oh, Ranveer and I have laughed so much upon her, we'll do a little more so once we find out what it was that he did that's made Baa go all dewy eyes on him. Ranveer and I could use the same method in the future as well. If not love, atleast we can change hate into being neutral._

 _Argh, if only my punishment would get over! I can't believe there's still a whole week to go! Even out tennis classes got delayed because of that. I don't know why there's always an obstacle for our classes and sessions - first the pottery classes, now this. This is so unfair! Why must Maa be this harsh upon me?! I haven't even been to the beach in this one month and because of me, even Ranveer doesn't go just so that I don't feel left out! Not fair!_

 _If Maa thinks that I'm going to lose the habit of cussing in this one month, she hasn't been wronger. If it's even possible, she's gotten me riled up to the point where I can cuss in my head and pass it off with the broadest of smiles. Ranveer says that the smile is so plastic, but nobody else can tell the difference now, can they? Not everybody is Ranveer. I just can't wait for this one week to pass off! Ranveer has promised me that he'll take me for a long, long drive to our escapade and even the beach, if time permits._

 _Now, I told him no for the escapade, because that's his hide-out. I don't want to intrude upon it just because he's being so big-hearted about it in terms of sharing it with me. I may be stupid and thick headed many a times, but I do have those fits of using my brains as well. At first, he was afraid that I'd lied about liking the place and God... my heart sank at his expression. But once I explained it out to him, he just caught my hand and smiled. His smile. I knew that he'd understand._

 _But seriously, how does he understand me so well? How can he predict every single reaction, every single emotion that I'm feeling or am even going to feel? It's like he knows me better than I know myself, he knows me better than even he knows himself, I think. Take today for instance. Ranveer knew how much it would mean to me if Papa would say that he loved me more than him, because he knows the insecurities I've always faced when it came to this._

 _I'm not going to contradict anything, but I know how much Papa loves Ranveer as well. He treats him like the son he's never had. Papa always says that no two people can ever love the same - love differs from person to person._ _I cannot compare the way Papa loves me to the way Papa loves Ranveer, but the two of them share a bond that nobody can understand, even Baa._

 _It's... different._

 _They have their own code, their own way of communicating and their own unique relationship that no one of beat or combat. And try as anybody *coughs* Baa *coughs* might, they can never succeed in creating a rift between the two of them, no matter what. If its even possible, their bond keeps growing stronger with every passing day._

 _Oh God, I've got to stop ranting! Coming back to my point, just like how Papa and Ranveer understand each other without even saying a word, Ranveer understands me the same way. He doesn't need me to say anything... he'll just understand. He knew that I'd be so happy to win the bet with him that I'll bid my common sense tata-bye bye and give him the best piano class that he'd require, because he's currently busy working on another thesis paper, something he hopes that could get him a scholarship in the future, and since I haven't been out anywhere in this whole month, even he's restricted himself at home during the times when he's not with Papa at the stock exchange._

 _These days, Papa's been training him not just about the stock markets, but about the diamond markets as well. Since Papa also runs Mumbai's most esteemed diamond trading company, he's been giving Ranveer first hand knowledge about that whole section of business as well. Since diamonds are something that's got excellent scope for the future in terms of a stable business and its growing demand, he's been training Ranveer for the same. And because Ranveer just loves to learn and learn as much as he can, he's loving the new experience._

 _Er, where was I again? Oh yes, him getting the best piano lesson. He knew that had he normally asked me to teach him, I wouldn't have given it my 100% because... well, I suck as a teacher, really. I have confidence issues and I tend to get muddled up into my own thoughts since I always have a different way od keeping a theory in mind, that 99% fails for other people. But with my confidence given such a boost, he knew that I'd put on my best show, flouting every now and then that I'd won, that Papa loved me more, and that I was being noble by teaching him a new musical instrument as well._

 _It was a win-win situation for him._

 _He really knew me too well for his own good at times. It's not like I don't know him... I know him way, way better than anybody ever does, perhaps only Papa is at par with me, but again in different ways. In the ways I know him, there's no competition. Even Kaka doesn't know him the way I do. But he still knows me much better than I know him. I can predict what he'd do whenever he is in any mood and what he must be feeling or going through too, but he is more... precise._

 _Exact. Spot on. Perfect. Unerring._

 _Sigh, I've never going to figure out how he does it. Many a times, I wonder how is it that he's got the brains of twenty-one people stuffed into one person where he knows so much and he does so much. But as days pass by, I realize that this is far less got to do with his brain and is got to do with his heart. When it comes to the people he loves and cares about, he thinks from his heart. That's why he's so perfect and passionate when he sets his mind upon doing something. And when it comes to the professional front, his heart takes a back seat. He knows how to make the two parts of him into parallel lines, each only strengthening the other, never weakening._

 _Wow... even talking about him these days is like spiritual meditation. Eh, I better not get flowed away into discussions about him or how he's managed to hook himself into my brain. I think I should get an MRI done - he might have bugged it. From the way he knows me, I wouldn't be surprised if he would even write a whole book upon me - Ishaani Parekh: The Enigma Unveiled. Okay, now I'm just talking stupid. But wait... maybe I should try Occlumency with him... the concept may be fantasy-based, but hey, Rowling knows what she's talking about. Yeah, I better not let him fiddle with my brains too much._

 _I might just be his ideal experiment for this whole art of manipulation theory._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	68. Epistle 58

**Epistle 58: The Incomplete Legacy**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _25th June, 2005:_**

 _A legacy is always a legacy as long as the passion remains, even though it might be incomplete._

 _This is what Papa taught us today. Honestly, it crushed Ranveer and myself to see him like that... he'd been working all his life upon it, but he couldn't manage to achieve that one last milestone that he wanted to achieve before his retirement. Oh God, Ranveer and I tried to pacify him so much but it obviously didn't work. It's easy to pacify, but it's only the person who's going through it who knows what he's feeling. This was a really, really dull day._

 _Ranveer and I went to Papa's room today, as usual bickering over something (today we were arguing about me getting Ranveer wet in the rains), when Ranveer abruptly stopped speaking. I went on and on like an idiot until he caught me by my shoulder and apologized, putting an end to my monologue. Knowing Ranveer, he's never the one to apologize even though he might admit his mistake. And since he practically had no mistake here, I knew it was odd and out of place. It was only when I looked at his face and saw the worry upon it did I realize that he was just apologizing to end the conversation._

 _I looked at him tensely and he pointed towards Papa, who was sitting by the chair, staring at his hands idly._ _Ranveer silently went and sat upon his knees in front of Papa as he stared at him in concern. Papa looked up at him and whispered softly._

 _"The diamond consignment to London... we lost the deal..." he whispered tiredly as he hid his face into his hands._

 _"What do you mean, Mota Babuji?" asked Ranveer softly, while I edge closer towards them._

 _"There was a delay at the customs... and it reached too late. We lost our chance, Ranveer. We lost our chance at the monopoly. It's not going to happen again for a very, very long time," he replied woefully, the frustration evident in his voice at the loss. Ranveer had let me know that Mota Babuji had an extremely important consignment due to London to the Royal family that would determine whether he had a chance at achieving monopoly in the London markets or no._

 _Ranveer said that a company by the name of DeBeers had broken and split off and had lost their monopoly in a rapidly spiralling market, and since Papa's company did have a reasonably strong foothold, there was a chance that if his company beat DeBeers at the consignment delivery and inspection that he would very well manage to have a monopoly in the London markets in terms of trading diamonds. And once that happened, it would open a major route of trading with clients across several more countries._

 _I didn't know half the details, but Ranveer said that it was Papa's biggest dream._

 _And I swear, I felt my heart break when I saw him hunched like that. He was always so strong... so positive. Alwats hopeful and optimistic that everything happened for the best. But when I saw him like that today... I don't know, something sprung into life within me. A strange fire... a strange passion to set everything right, to make all my father's worries my own as long as he would remain happy and smiling._

 _"Mota Babuji... don't be so negative. Who knows, you might get another shot at it," spoke Ranveer quietly after some time, a smiliar kind of fire in his eyes as well. Papa looked up at him and gave him a sad smile._

 _"No Ranveer... these things are not that simple," he explained softly, knowing that Ranveer was just trying to boost his morale. It was not like either of them didn't understand the scenario - Ranveer was just trying to assure and give hope to a child who had given up on something that everything was going to be fine._

 _"You have always achieved and done the impossible. I'm sure that if you've missed your chance at this, it's got to be for something better," he ploughed on, and Papa patted his head lovingly. Inching closer to him as he eyed Ranveer keenly, he spoke in a grave tone._

 _"Ranveer, learn from my experiences. I don't know whether I'm ever going to get a chance like this ever again, but know that should you ever embark upon this path, you are going to learn from my experiences and mistakes, alright?"_

 _Ranveer looked taken aback for a few minutes before he gulped nervously, his eyes darting around the room except for Papa._

 _"Mota Babuji, don't say things like that... you'll get another chance, I promise," he said, trying to assure Papa as he took his hands between his own and caught them in a reassuring grip._

 _"I'm being realistic, Ranveer. And you must be too," replied Papa in a deep tone while eyeing Ranveer with a newfound interest._

 _"Mota Babuji, I promise that if you never get a chance, I'll fulfill this legacy for you. Right, Ishaani?" asks Ranveer, looking at me frantically as though wanting my support on this. I go and sit beside Ranveer and look at Papa worriedly._

 _"Papa, Ranveer is right. Don't be so negative... you'll definitely get another chance," I tell him, but honestly, it sounded so lame. Papa looked up at me and stroked my cheek lovingly._

 _"Life never gives you a second chance, Ishaani. A new opportunity, yes, but never a second chance," he preaches sagely and I feel a momentary chill pass through my spine at his words. Recovering from it quickly, I look at him with a sudden gush of confidence._

 _"Papa, you trust me, right? I promise that I will fulfill this legacy of yours should you not get a chance to do so. And I'll do it with Ranveer," I speak swiftly while Papa and Ranveer both look at me dumbfounded for five whole minutes. I don't know why I said what I said, but that's what I wanted to do. I never wanted to see my Papa sad._

 _Finally recovering from the shock of my statement, Papa gave me a loving look, his eyes brimmed with tears for the first time since the conversation began._

"Ishaani, come here. You are really my best darling, now, aren't you?"

 _I nodded my head childishly as he pulled me up for a hug and I let his embrace calm down my sudden gush of emotions, a strange serenity falling upon my turbulent mind. It didn't make matters easier, but it was soothing. Wait, wasn't I supposed to be the one comforting him? When did the tables turn?_

 _"Mota Babuji, is there anything we can do to make you feel better?" asked Ranveer quietly as we separated from the embrace and Papa cupped Ranveer's cheeks affectionately now._

 _"Ranveer, don't worry. I just need to let the fact sink in. Once it does, I'll get over it and become alright. Life isn't going to stop for us now, is it? We just need to pick up the pieces and move on," he replied quietly, his face much less disturbed than what it was fifteen minutes ago._

 _Both of us hugged Papa before we left the room silently, both of us lost in our own thoughts. We didn't realize that we'd reached Ranveer's room before Kaka's voice cut through our thoughts. He'd brought samosas for the two of us while he'd made hot tea, the two things that Ranveer and I absolutely adored about the monsoons. He had couldn't join us since he had to take Baa somewhere, so it was just myself and Ranveer in the room._

 _For the first time in ages, the two of us must have had a silent snack party in a long time. Neither of us were in the mood to laugh and crack jokes or even try to pacify the other because the one person who we both loved the most was sad and hurting. Oh, we could never see that. The man who taught us to be so strong and independent having his own moment of weakness. It felt so wrong... so... unreal. But then again, like Ranveer always says, even the strongest of people have their moments of weakness. It's was helps them push away the weakness and embrace strength._

 _We chugged down on the samosas and like always, our moods did nothing to hamper our appetites. I think that food is important to gain sense and perspective - a full stomach is definitely better to rack your brains with rather than an empty stomach that only leaves you bitter and wallowing in self-pity. And now that we were considerably full-stomached, the two of us had the strength to face our thoughts with more ferocity and determination. That was, until we couldn't keep quiet any longer._

 _"Do you think that we'll even be a percent as good as Papa ever is?" I ask Ranveer as he looks at me curiously. I could see some line of thoughts fading away from his eyes as he was snapped back to reality._

 _"Ofcourse not... say what we will, we are never going to be as good as him," he replies practically while I now fidget with the band on my finger._

 _"It was so easy to assure him that we'd complete and fulfill his legacy... now that I think about it, Papa must have had a good laugh in his head when I must have said that," I confess, feeling completely flabbergasted at the memory of it._

 _"Why do you say that?" asks Ranveer suddenly, looking perplexed._

 _"Do I ever show any signs of being good in 'business', really?" I counter irritably, feeling even more embarrassed by the passing minutes. I'd said something like that in front of two geniuses. Anybody was bound to get this awkward once they realized what they'd spoken. Clearly I wasn't in my senses._

 _"Tastes change, Ishaani. And so do circumstances," replies Ranveer and I give him a faint smile._

 _"You're a natural, Ranveer. You have the flair that Papa has. I have no such flair at all. I can't even bargain with shopkeepers!" I exclaim ruefully, snarling at my hands to feel better. Ranveer gave me a sympathetic look before I continue ranting. "And I cannot even say that I could probably get Papa's talent in genes because-"_

 _Before I can complete what I was about to say, however, Ranveer cut me through, knowing what I was about to say._

 _"Anybody who sees you and Mota Babuji and doesn't know you will believe on sight that you are his daughter by blood," he states, his voice slightly annoyed at my reference. He hated it when people called me illegitimate, including myself._

 _"But Ranveer-" I begin once again, trying to make a point but he raises his hand up as a cue for me to remain silent._

 _"Look, you've never given it a try, so you think like that," he says, and I give him an exasperated look. He cannot bear defeat, not until he's gotten his point of view across. He continues._

 _"And honestly, when you told Mota Babuji about completing his legacy, I did not even have the slightest doubt in my mind that if the situation so arose, you won't be up for it. You don't know the surprises life throws at you Ishaani. We always get to learn something new about ourselves as we go on. And somehow, imagining you as a businesswoman like Mota Babuji is funny because you've always been the bubbly girl, but I wouldn't be surprised if you do really manage to nail it."_

 _I stare at him dumbly for some time before replying in a small voice._

 _"What I was giving Papa was a child's assurance."_

 _"But what I saw in your eyes said something else," he counters and I gasp in spite of myself. He gives me a triumphant smile and all I can do in defense is roll my eyes at him. Damn it, how does he do it every time?_

 _"You'd have a better shot at fulfilling his legacy any day rather than me," I tell him finally once our little hide-and-seek is over._

 _"It's always going to be his legacy. We're just extensions to fulfill them," he admits to me, and we both fall silent._

 _It was raining, so gazing at the stars was not going to be possible tonight. Instead, we had to contend ourselves with the cool winds that the rains brought along with them, along with the scent of fresh mud that made the experience of witnessing a rainfall much more exhilarating. Both of us sighed as we could see the leaves dancing merrily upon the trees as it bathed in droplets from heaven. What could be more beautiful than that, really?_

 _"You really trust me a lot now, don't you?" I ask him finally after some time, as the rain lashed rebelliously against nature's thriving sentinels._

 _"What kind of question is that, really?" comes back Ranveer's reply and I knew that the rains had left him dazed. He hated getting wet in them, but he loved admiring them nonetheless._

 _"You know, you surprise me, really. You always keep saying that I'm too trusting and naive and God knows what else, but don't you think for someone who keeps preaching about trust, you trust me too much?" I ask as I turn myself to face him. He turns himself accordingly and gives me a winning smile._

 _"Look, I've never said not to trust anyone, okay? There's no relationship where there isn't trust," he explains simply, shrugging his shoulders. I cock my eyebrow at him in question._

 _"Okay, now you're just contradicting yourself," I complain and he gives me a disgruntled look. Yeah, I know how to drive him mad at times. Clearing his throat, a took in a deep breath before explaining sensibly._

 _"Look, when I said that you are too trusting, I never said that you shouldn't trust anyone. I was just trying to make you aware. Trust is something that comes from your heart, not your mind. Your mind can only warn you, but it's your heart ultimately that makes the choice whether to trust a person or not."_

 _"But I always listen to my mind..." I say, looking uncertain now. He looks at me somberly._

 _"That's why you always trust the wrong person," he replies and my mouth falls open. "Because you think through it too much. You think that if you let your heart take over, you'd definitely make a wrong choice. Your brain is incomplete with your heart, and so is it's judgment. Unless and until your heart doesn't have a say in it, your brain's judgment has no value as well. That's why you end up trusting the wrong people always, Ishaani, not because you use your heart, but because you always try using your head," he ends, slightly breathless. Now that he had completed his monologue, I shut my mouth finally before re-opening it to speak once again.  
_

 _"But I can't help thinking-" I begin, but Ranveer cuts me off impatiently._

 _"Ishaani, when I tell you things about manipulation, or having good judgment or even seeing through a person's facade, I'm not criticizing you or asking you to change yourself. I'm just trying to make you aware that outside the bubble of naivety and innocence around you, the world is an unfair and ugly place. You need to be prepared for the worst. But that does not mean that you think everything through with your head. You need to think through your heart as well when it comes to trusting people. The heart knows what the mind doesn't," he tell me lovingly, while I find his words washing upon me like some sort of tranquil wave._

 _"But Maa always says the opposite," I say half-heartedly, all the lectures getting too much for me to digest._

 _"The world usually works the opposite way, but since when were the two of us ever normal?" he jokes and I chuckle in spite of myself. Okay, I did get the point he was trying to make. I was clearly not a head person. It was heart for me. But the real pity was that I was afraid to use my heart and that's why I've never done so till date._

 _"But what if the heart is wrong? I mean, even Maa made that mistake. She chose her heart over her mind and paid such a heavy price for it," I try to put forth my point pragmatically. He ponders over my point for a minute before he smiles triumphantly in response._

 _"Mota Babuji chose his heart over his mind and I see him doing perfectly fine," he says and I know that he's made a concrete point. I give him an approving nod and he relaxes himself by looking out at the rains once again._

 _"What if there's a tussle between my heart and mind?" I question him, now feeling vexed with myself for pestering him and thinking so much._

 _"Listen to both, and if you find both at par, go with your heart. It'll never guide you wrong," he replies without taking his eyes away from the window. I look at his easy features, a coy smile suddenly making its way upon my face. I don't know what it was that I was coy about, really._

 _"Is that why we share such an amazing bond? Because we trust each other from our hearts?" I whisper, and its like someone's zapped him out from this meditative trance. He looks at me with the most disarming smile before taking my hand in his own and patting it._

 _"I guess so, yeah," he replies, and I eye him curiously now._

 _"Ranveer, how do you recognize whether what someone is doing for you is genuine or not?" I ask him nosily. He ponders upon my question for some time before giving me a simple reply._

 _"You don't... it's again for you to judge and trust. You can't roam about like a CID inspector always and be suspicious of anyone and everyone. That's called paranoia. Trust is a leap of faith - take it and see where it leads you to," he casually adds in, while I give him an uncertain look._

 _"Sometimes, I wish I wasn't like this... I wish I could be more trusting and make more friends," I confess to him, suddenly feeling nervous._

 _"The more cautious you are, the more you tend to err at times," he says wisely and I nod my head at him in agreement. Annoying right as he was, he did make sense most of the times._

 _"It's not like you have many friends too, you know," I say jovially and an ironic look crosses his face now._

 _"I wouldn't mind making friends, but nobody wants to be friends with a servant," he remarks and I hiss angrily at the mention of the taboo word. He gave me an involuntary smile before continuing. "I have friends back in the village, but time makes bonds fade away. Besides, friendship is not something you can force upon people, it's just a click that happens."_

 _"So what, you're saying that you're friends with me because you have no option?" I ask him playfully, and he slaps his hand upon his forehead._

 _"No, I'm saying that I'm friends with you because there's something between us that clicks and creates that bond between us. That's trust," he replied smartly, while all I can do is gaze at him, awestruck. He snaps his fingers at me before adding hesitantly. "_ _And you have the option to trust, Ishaani. You are just too afraid to trust."_

 _I gulp unconsciously as he gave me a sad smile, rubbing circles upon the back of my heart now. I turned to face the window once again before confessing contemptuously._

 _"You know, as a kid, Maa never told me about my real father. When I'd ask her about him, she'd always tell me such brilliant stories about him, about how he was away from us because it was for our betterment, because he was a brave, brave man... oh, I thought of him like some kind of a hero, a God... until one day, I found out that he abandoned us even before I was born because he was a coward... a materialistic coward who ran away from his responsibilities. I haven't been able to trust anyone that easily since that day forth, Ranveer. The truth about my real father hurt me and broke me in a lot of ways... until I found you and Papa."_

 _Ranveer turns to face the window as well as the rains now subside into a gentle drizzle, it's spell now nearing its end just like our conversation. I sigh and continue._

 _"That's why I want to see the two of you to be at our happiest and merriest, Ranveer. I did not do anything to deserve the love and respect you both give me and yet you accepted me into your life with open arms, willing to make all my sorrows into your own and your happiness into mine."_

 _"This is what I saw in your eyes, Ishaani," he tell me, the victory of the point he was trying to prove originally evident in his voice._ _Damn it, he was really good at this. "The will to make him proud of you, no matter what it took to do so," he adds confidently and I spoil his hair in a playful ruffle._

 _He kept doing and saying such cute things that I couldn't help it. It was my gesture of saying that he was being cute, since I'm too... bullish to tell him that on his face. It'd only boost that inflated head of his that Papa and Kaka have been constantly filling with air. He looks at me like a gracious look before I looked at the now silent night and spoke sincerely._

 _"I am a child at prayer Ranveer, but if ever God saw me capable of doing the impossible, I will fulfill that legacy of Papa's. And that's a promise."_

 _Ranveer looked at me warmly, caressing my hair as I rested my head upon his shoulder. The two of us retreated into a calm silence once again, our minds drowning into the several thoughts that kept running through them. Every single day was a memory with Ranveer, something new to learn from Ranveer. For an eighteen year old, his wisdom outdid the justification of his age, yet there wasn't a single time when he was wrong. He knew what he was talking about._

 _And I know that if he ever gets the chance of proving his love and loyalty for Papa, he'll definitely try his hand at fulfilling Papa's legacy of being a monopoly in the London diamond markets. Oh yes, the two of us may have assured Papa with a child-like innocence that we'd do the impossible, but I think that we both knew what we were talking about as we felt that same passion flare into our hearts that Papa has spoken about. And as I stared outside the window of Ranveer's room, I was only certain about one thing irrespective of how it happened._

 _The monopoly of the London diamond markets was going to be a completed legacy of the Parekh Empire someday._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	69. Epistle 59

**Epistle 59: The Day the City Stood Still**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **26th July, 2005:** _

_Great, I've managed to piss Ranveer off again. Argh, why does this always happen with me?! Okay, right now I'm sitting in the car beside Ranveer, and he's simply refusing to say another word. So I decided to talk to you instead. Okay, firstly, I did not mean to say anything like that... it was just the heat of the moment, but I swear to God, I wasn't going to say that. Why won't he understand?!_

 _Like I've been telling you for two weeks, there's a very, very important seminar today on the stock markets, something that our faculty has hosted for us so that we have a better understanding. It's like a three-hour seminar along the lines of a foundation course for beginners, and we'll even get a certificate for attending it. Now you know how Ranveer gets all hyperactive when it comes to this._

 _Okay, I know that I've eaten his head off about it, but what to do? I'm just excited. I know that my father and my best friend are two geniuses when it comes to this, but the person who's going to be conducting the seminar is a very experienced person, from what they told us in class two weeks back. So naturally, a little outside information isn't going to hurt anyone._

 _Papa and Ranveer both seemed reluctant about it, but since I'd given my name already, there was no backing out now. But just like my brilliant luck, it's been raining since last night and the showers just seem to be getting more and more horrible. Papa clearly told me not to go for the seminar today, but since I was the representative who was going to do the introduction speech for the guest lecturer, I have to be there._

 _Papa and I got into an argument over this and as usual, Maa supported him. God, nothing every goes right here. And just when I was standing my ground, Papa ended the discussion that if and only if I managed to convince Ranveer to drive me to and fro was I allowed to go. What a masterstroke, really. Papa knows very well that Ranveer absolutely HATES driving in this weather as long as he can avoid it, and since he's also been reluctant about the whole seminar thing right from the start, he was definitely going to say no._

 _Well, I do agree that Andheri is pretty far from Chowpatti, but come on! What option do I have? Papa won't let me use any means of public transport in the rains because it is totally unreliable and since it's been raining cats and dogs since seven this morning, there was absolutely no chance. So I had only one option - convince Ranveer and do the impossible._

 _So off I marched to Ranveer's look, putting on the saddest and most believable puppy dog eyes that I could put on. Well, I did have the tendency to overdo with the eyes, so I had to be careful. Anyway, I entered the room and was lucky to find Ranveer sitting on the bed, his eyes pouring over several of the books strewn across the bed while he played with the pen absent-mindedly. He was still working on his next thesis paper._

 _He looked up at me and got back to pondering over his fat volumes when I cleared my throat and spoke hesitantly._

 _"Um, when will you finish with this?"_

 _"I don't know... what happened?" he asks me as he put his pen down to survey me closer._

 _"I, um, need you to drop me to Andheri..." I request uncertainly, knowing that I was really being selfish by disturbing him during his study hours._

 _"Take any of the other drivers, Ishaani. I'm kinda busy right now," he tells me brusquely, but I know that I did not have that option. It had to be him._

 _"No, Papa said that I'll only be allowed to go if you take me," I let him know and he rolls his eyes at me._

 _"Then sit at home. It's raining terribly as it is. Why do you want to take a chance in the rains? You know how quickly you fall sick as it is in the rains," he replies irritably and I give him an outraged look._

 _"But Ranveer, this is a question of my knowledge! And plus, my professor gave me the responsibility of the welcoming speech and-"_

 _"Look, Ishaani," he says, cutting through my speech with a stern look on his face. He could really get scary at times. "In terms of knowledge, Mota Babuji and I can also give you the same thing, so there's no need to worry about that. As to your welcome speech, you shouldn't have taken responsibility of it," he says dispassionately and I feel my temper flare up._

 _"But I-" I begin but he cuts me off once again._

 _"Just sit home and enjoy the weather, Ishaani. Think it's for your best," he tells me as he shrugs his shoulder. I scowl at him darkly, hoping that it would have some effect upon him. When he just got back to pondering upon his books, I decided to play dirty._

 _"You're just being mean and a lazy ass," I accuse and it effectively catches his attention. But even then, he only gives me an exasperated look._

 _"I thought you were supposed to stop cussing," he reprimands, and I wave him off in disapproval. He was clearly getting annoyed now and he intimated as such. "Now shoo, Ishaani, I need to work upon my thesis paper."_

 _"Oh come on! How can you do this to me?! You're supposed to be my best friend!" I whine in reproach, hoping that the emotional blackmail would work. It didn't._

 _"And because I'm your best friend, I'm telling this to you for your own good. Drop it," he warns me before trying to get back to his books, but I could see that he had lost his concentration now. Picking up my chance, I sit down upon my knees and join my hands in front of him in prayer._

 _"But what's the problem, Ranveer? You'll be there with me na! It's just a three hour lecture! Please, please, please!" I beg him and he looked appalled. He pulled me up on my feet once again before giving me an irked look._

 _"NO! Now stop acting like a child and let me work upon this!" he cries at me. I knew that there was no way out except for more emotional blackmail. And I knew what to do. But even before I could frame my sentence properly, it flew out from my tongue like a whip._

 _"I thought there was a reason why Papa appointed you-"_

 _I did not have to complete my statement because I knew that I'd crossed a boundary with my imprudence. Ranveer looked up at me and I was so sure that his usually chocolate-coloured eyes had gone black. There was a way he stared at me as though there was something emptying away from his eyes... something broken replacing it. I gulped quickly, knowing that I needed to contain the damage before it was too late._

 _I had barely formed a line of defense when Ranveer shut away all of his books (much forcefully than he normally would) and rearranged them back in its place. Giving me an icy look, his voice reverberated the same coldness when he spoke._

 _"You're right. Mota Babuji did appoint me as your driver so that I could take you whenever and wherever you wanted." I shake my head and try to speak again when he raised his hand up as a cue for me to remain silent. He struck me dumb. Maybe it was the cold anger, or the broken look in his eyes. He continues anyway. "Let's not waste time. It's already half-past eight and you need to be there by noon. We're going to get a lot of traffic."_

 _Before I could say anything, he left the room, leaving behind only a guilty silence. Oh, as much as I was happy to be attending the seminar, I don't like the fact that I upset Ranveer like this. Oh God, I didn't mean to say it like that! I just wanted to convince him! And now he won't even look at me or even talk to me. Shit, what did I do? Papa was unhappy, Ranveer is unhappy, and I think I've lost my mood as well. But we've already reached Vile Parle now, so there's no turning back. Damn it!_

 _I don't know how I'm going to get Ranveer to talk to me now. I'm too ashamed to meet eyes with myself... How will I meet eyes with him? Oh God, this is bad, this is really, really bad. And these stupid rains! Why are they going from bad to worse? I just hope that it stops raining by the time the seminar comes to an end. Oh wait, we've already entered Andheri... good, now I think it'll be another five-ten minutes more._

 _I just hope that this stupid seminar is a saving grace to this terrible day._

* * *

"We've reached," exclaimed Ranveer coldly as the car came to a halt and stood in front of the auditorium where the seminar was going to take place. He still didn't meet eyes with her. Ishaani shut her diary and stuffed it into her bag quickly, while she gave Ranveer a guilty look.

"I'm sorry, Ranveer."

"You're getting late," he replied icily, completely disregarding her apology. "It's already five minutes to noon. You were supposed to report ten minutes back."

"Ranveer, I-" began Ishaani, but Ranveer cut her off once again.

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" Ishaani stared at him, knowing that he needed time to cool off as well. Sighing wearily as she felt her eyes burn with tears at the edges, she got down from the car after pushing open her umbrella outside the door, instantly recoiling at the water that was now above her ankles, spoiling her churidar.

Ranveer stared resolutely at the steering wheel as the rain whipped harder before he abruptly got down from the car and came to stand beside her, taking away the umbrella that was fighting a losing battle with the harsh winds. Holding it up for her as the winds halted for her departure, Ranveer led her to the entrance of the building until she was under the shade of the premise.

He was about to leave when Ishaani caught hold of his wrist.

"Will you be alright?" she asked, her voice laced with concern as Ranveer looked at her, his eyes suddenly much stormier than the dreadful day.

"I'll live through it," he replied bitterly before letting her hand fall away from his own. Ishaani sighed at his retreating figure, knowing that even two seminars' worth of time would fall short in making it up to him.

-x-

Ishaani returned back into the car, her churidar and kurti drenched up to her thighs. The moment she opened the car, the flooded water entered alongside, its unwelcome presence annoying Ishaani even more.

"What the _heck_ is happening here?" she yelled above her voice as she stared about the place in panic. The waters had already reached above the wheels and the rains only seemed to lash harder and harder, as though there was no stopping it at all.

"We need to reach home as soon as possible," came Ranveer's worried reply from beside her as he quickly turned on the ignition and thanked his stars that the car was working. Managing to reverse the car and getting it back on track, he filled Ishaani up to what was exactly happening. "There's been an alert issued that its best if people stay indoors. There's a high tide gone wrong as well."

"Shit, the seat's gotten all wet and I'm soaked to the skin," complained Ishaani softly looking about at the mess in the car.

"Wait, let me on the heater, it'll help," replied Ranveer as he quickly turned on the heater, the warm blast of air a relief after the rude, cold waters. Ishaani had barely murmured a gracious thank you when Ranveer stopped the car suddenly and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Ranveer, what are you doing?"

Without giving an answer, Ranveer crawled behind and fell clumsily upon the backseat as Ishaani stared at him, bewildered. He quickly put down the glasses a little, an apprehensive look upon his face as the water fell into the car. Ishaani stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I'll keeping the windows a little open for ventilation. The waters have already gone above the wheels... there's a good chance that the car might break down," he told her blankly, his face suddenly pale as he jumped back into the front seat.

"Oh, shit!" was all Ishaani could say before Ranveer spoke ominously.

"Yeah, we're going to be stuck in a deep rut if we don't hurry home soon.

-x-

Eight hours later found Ranveer and Ishaani seated in the car, still drenched, the vehicle broken down on an abandoned street. It had been raining heavily for above 12 hours non-stop now, and the city had come to a standstill, the horror of God's wrath paralyzing all as the sea decided to switch over to the land. They'd only managed to reach Vile Parle in five hours (that'd normally take 20 minutes on any normal occasion), when Ranveer decided to use the shortcut.

He'd barely gotten through two streets when the floods we too much to drive in and the car broke down. The water had now reached more than half the height of the car, and it was a low-lying crevice area to add to their utter disadvantage.

"What did we get ourselves into?" cried Ishaani as she stared about at the alarming water in fright.

"Ishaani... it'll be alright. Don't panic, okay?" reassured Ranveer, even though there was no conviction in his voice at all.

"Don't panic? _Don't panic?_ The _fucking_ car has broken down! The doors, windows... everything is jammed! The seatbelts won't open and we can't even break open any of the goddamn glass, in spite of having a _fucking_ crowbar! You're telling me not to panic?! This is our _coffin_!" yelled Ishaani at him hysterically.

The moment the car had broken down, they'd tried unbuckling their seatbelts but the water had caused the working mechanism of the belts to malfunction. They tried unlocked their doors and windows, but it had met with the same futile fate. Ranveer had managed to find a crowbar in the cavity of the door and tried to break open the glass, but it wouldn't budge. They tried to wriggle their way out from the seatbelts but somehow, it had trapped them to the extent where any amount of gymnastics didn't work. People were too busy running for their own lives to bother trying to save them and the few ones who passed the lonely lane and had tried had no better luck.

Giving up after an hour, they stared at each other desolately.

"Look, there's a chance that it might stop raining, okay? The rains do look slightly lesser now," remarked Ranveer, while Ishaani gave him a troubled look as she stared ahead at the windshield.

"All I can see is that the water is just rising and rising!" she replied, her voice now panic-stricken. Both of them could feel their hearts pounding against their chests in a deranged frenzy as though their hearts were trying to make a run for it, trying to use up all the beats that were very well not going to come into use again if the brutal waters were their destined doom.

"Argh, if only this seatbelt would open, I'd have a better shot at breaking open the glass!" yelled a now-frantic Ranveer as he tugged at his seatbelt hard, the moist material of the belt now cutting at the side of his neck.

"Here, let me try again," said Ishaani as she tugged at her belt as violently as she could, but meeting the same result. "Damn it, it won't open!" she exclaimed angrily as she swore at the top of her voice. Ranveer took back the abandoned crowbar and tried hitting it at his window until his hands ached. The glass remained the way it was.

"Great, we're doomed," muttered Ranveer as he gave up on trying against freeing himself. He gripped the belt away from his neck instead. Ishaani shook her head as she threw it into her hands. Ranveer had barely decided on the next way to pacify her before he turned to look at him angrily.

"This is all YOUR fault!"

" _My fault?!_ " choked out Ranveer, looking aghast. "How the bloody hell is this my fault?!"

"You shouldn't have taken a detour!" she yelled at him angrily while he looked outraged

"Did you see any other way out there?! The road was jammed for the past three hours!"

"This is still your bloody fault!" she shrieked, folding her hands upon her chest as she stared at the floods outside. It looked only worse.

"What are you harping about now?" he asked her irritably. She looked at him once again, this time cross.

"You should have slapped me and told me to sit at home! But no, you want to take offense and let your bruised ego take over your common sense! See what happened!"

"Ishaani, don't make me open my mouth or you'll be reduced to tears," he warned her and she turned her face away once again, looking forlorn.

"Yeah okay, whatever."

"I just hope that the seminar was worth this," remarked Ranveer after some time, while Ishaani shook her head, disturbed.

"If we live through this, I'm never, ever going to trouble anyone again and I'm going to listen to everyone for everything," she whispered, and Ranveer knew that she was silently praying that it was all a dream, that she just had to pinch herself awake to find herself tucked securely in her bed. But this was no dream. They had to be practical about it.

"If we get out alive, that is..." whispered Ranveer, staring out of his window again. It was a terrible dark night. The only think that still functioned were the lights inside the car, although how they still happened to work beat him.

"God, Ranveer... I don't want to die... not like this..."

"Just be positive, okay? I'm not going to let anything happen to you," reassured Ranveer as he pulled her hand into his own and caressed her cheek with the other one. Ishaani nestled her cheek in his palm before finally letting the tears of mortal fear escape her eyes.

"Ranveer, I swear, I didn't mean to-"

"I know, Ishaani. And I'm sorry. You're right... this is my fault. You have the habit of talking the world's most precious crap when you're annoyed... I should have been more sensible. God, I've failed you... I've failed Mota Babuji..." rambled Ranveer, looking at himself in self-loathing. It was now Ishaani's turn to cup his cheek and make him meet eyes with her.

"Ranveer, I'm sorry... please... please forgive me," she begged and he shook his head as he let a few tears roll down his face as well.

"I'm not angry at you anymore, Ishaani... I won't lie - it did hurt so much when you said that but then when you weren't here and I thought about it... God, I was so stupid. You would never do that to me... never..." he whispered, as though reprimanding himself for even thinking that way. Fear was a very powerful thing - it made even the most important things seem non-existent in the wake of mortal danger.

Wiping away the tears from his face, Ishaani sniffed slowly.

"Let's try our seatbelts again, okay?"

-x-

Two hours later had the same fate. They were still stuck in the car, their hopes washing away as they felt their feet swirled in the flood water that was entering the car from the tiny gaps in the windows behind. Ventilation had kept them alive, but they knew now that they were goners. All the telephone and cell towers had shut down, and like luck could have it, Ishaani's phone lost all network.

Both of them held each other's hands and sat as they waiting for their impending doom to fall upon them, a hopeless resignation in their hearts. Somehow, the resignation only made them mock their last moments even more.

"I had so many dreams... so many fantasies to complete... now living through this day seems like one," whispered Ishaani as she shivered in spite of herself. The prolonged hours in the rains was making her feel cold and had already caught a cold. Ranveer hands were warm - he had a light temperature.

"This sucks..." he whispered back remorsefully, staring at the water with loathing. It had now reached height of half the windows.

"If we get out of this alive, what are the three fantasies that you'd fulfill?" asked Ishaani randomly, trying to sum in a meaningful conversation. Goodness knows that she'd never have any regrets if she died today because every day with him was a meaningful one and a memory to cherish. She wanted her last conversation to be a jovial one, for once.

"Thank God, go to sleep and hope it's all a very bad dream," replied Ranveer promptly, and Ishaani punched his shoulders.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. But I don't know, really... I haven't given it much thought..."

"But just say so..." urged Ishaani and Ranveer sighed.

"I want to travel the world, you know... become a big man," he began and Ishaani nodded her head. She knew this was on his list. Ranveer's eyes went dreamy as he continued carelessly. "I want to have a tryst in a wooden cabin in the woods-"

"What?! We are practically half-dead and all you can think about is a tryst? What is wrong with you?!" shrieked Ishaani, mollified. Ranveer rolled his eyes at her, giving her his best smile.

"I'm just being honest, you know."

"Boys... is this all that roams in your head, really?" spat Ishaani, looked disgruntled. Ranveer gave her an exasperated look.

"Oh please, Ishaani..."

"Ugh, fine! Continue," said Ishaani, giving Ranveer a 'go-ahead' sign.

"And I want to fly, Ishaani... I want to learn how to fly," he whispered, his eyes growing dreamy once again. Ishaani smiled at him as she strengthened her grip upon his hand. He turned to smile at her sheepishly. "What about you?"

"Um, okay," began Ishaani while Ranveer looked at her attentively. "I, uh, want to travel the world as well... make Papa proud by becoming an independent woman, you know," she confessed and Ranveer smiled in encouragement. "I want to have my first kiss with my true love in the rains..." he continued but trailed off when Ranveer smirked at her.

"Look who's talking," he chortled and Ishaani scowled at him.

"Pfft! And, I, uh, want to go scuba-diving in the Great Barrier Reefs," she added, looking distant once again.

"Scuba-dive in the floods first. The skills will come in handy," suggested Ranveer while both of them laughed shamelessly. Would that be the last time they ever laughed together? Before they could say anything, the car jerked forward nastily as though on impact. The two of them barely had time to realize what had hit them when the car hit an unknown object in front of them, the windshield in front of them cracking as a pole fell upon it.

"What the heck was that?!" yelled Ishaani as she recovered from the impact, clutching Ranveer's arm in a death-grip. It took Ranveer some time to recover from the impact of the hit before he looked at his window and spoke fearfully.

"Shucks, the water's going above the glass now!"

-x-

Twenty minutes later saw doom lurching closer and closer as the car was now completely submerged in the water, the dreaded mass entering the car ruthlessly as it filled into the spaces, ready to take its kill.

"Oh no... The water's started entering the car," stated Ranveer as the water began entering the car from below as well, the level now reaching up to their torsos.

"God, no! How?!" shrieked Ishaani as she tugged at her seatbelt uselessly. Ranveer put on a torch that he'd been saving for the last minute, tugging at his seatbelt once again.

"I don't know! There must be some sort of leakage or something!" he replied back frantically, both of them now trying desperately for a miracle that didn't seem to come anytime soon.

"Ranveer, if we don't get out in another five-ten minutes, we're both going to drown in this car!" exclaimed Ishaani as her eyes bulged in fear, tears now openly escaping them. They were petrified and there was no use trying to pacify each other about something they knew was not possible anymore.

"I don't even think we have that much time. Give me the crowbar, _now_!" he commanded and she handed over the crowbar to him that she'd been holding on to uselessly beside her.

"What are you doing?"

Ranveer gave her a split-second look, making up his mind. It was an option between her and him and they had barely any time left. It there was a chance of survival, it was her right first. He had accepted the path he had decided to walk down upon now. Looking at her with as much love as he could muster, he spoke softly, yet urgently.

"Look, I'm going to try to break open the windshield, alright? Tug at your belt as hard as you can! You're not going to have enough time to wait, so the moment I break through the windshield, you need to swim out of the car, okay?"

"NO! What about you?!" she shrieked in response, looking shocked. She'd lost all the colour from her face, and if he was to be honest with him, he knew that it was going to come down to this eventually. Giving her a fake reassuring smile that no more reassured her than him, he spoke hurriedly.

"There isn't enough time for a debate! Get out of the car, and I'll follow you!" he retorted angrily and even before she could understand what was happening, he began tugging at her seatbelt violently, four hands working upon the same now. Miraculously, the seatbelt was pulled away from its holder.

"You won't have time! You'll drown before you even have sense of what's happening to you!" she pleaded, but he didn't listen. The water had risen up to their necks now.

"Ishaani, please, stop _arguing_ over this!" he yelled back as he position the crowbar exactly where the cracks in the windshield were. He thanked his stars that the cracks were bad enough to break through the glass easily.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ without you!" protested Ishaani as Ranveer began the final nailing to his coffin. They both knew that he would have no chance to survive once the water got in, the mass too much to fight against, especially since Ranveer was strapped to his seat and couldn't swim. _"Ranveer, no!"_ began Ishaani once again but the water now cut away her speech as the water bordered her chin.

"Thank you..." was all that Ranveer managed to choke out as she heard something break apart like an explosion, and her world was thrown into a frenzy. The last thing she remembered seeing was Ranveer's eyes staring at her in farewell as they shut, a look she'd seen somewhere but couldn't place in that bloodcurdling moment before she felt herself get pushed out from the car into the flooded mass.

* * *

 **In case you are wondering, yes, this chapter is based on the 26th July floods of Mumbai. :) :) Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	70. Epistle 60

**Epistle 60: The Nine Lives of a Cat**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _"Ranveer! Ranveer! Get up! We're out from the car! Please, get up! RANVEER!"_

Ishaani slapped at his face repeatedly as he lay motionless upon the lapping water. The strength of the flooded waters had washed both of them up for some indefinite amount of time before Ishaani felt herself get washed upon something that felt like a pavement, Ranveer in her grip. His chest was bleeding while he has several cuts and bruises all over his, his shirt torn from several places. His lower lip was bleeding from the corner and had swollen up.

The moment she was thrown out of the car, she felt herself get swept away by the impact of the murderous waters until she managed to catch hold of the tree that had nearly damaged their car. Breaking upon the surface as she breathed in the dear sweet air, she knew that she had to go back for Ranveer. Diving underneath, she could fairly see that the torch light in the car was still on and the silhouette of Ranveer tugging at his seatbelt, the water turbulent.

It was too dark to make out anything or any direction, but as she finally managed to swim against the direction of the water, she realized that the silhouette had fallen limp. Blindly taking hold of the car and entering it again through the cavity where the windshield glass no longer existed, she now managed to see Ranveer's form better, the torchlight still working like a gruesome beacon of tragedy.

His head had fallen upon the steering wheel as his hands loosely gripped the seatbelt that was now free from its holder. She realized that there was something metallic that was stuck upon his chest that looked freakishly like the crowbar that he had broken the windshield with. Without wasting another second as she could feel herself go breathless, she pulled herself up to the surface once again before taking in a deep breath and diving back down, now knowing how to get him out from the car.

Five minutes later, she managed to pull him out from the water without hurting or roughly hauling him against anything as she brought both of them up to the surface. Before she could so much as try to look at Ranveer, she lost her grip over Ranveer and in the pursuit of his rapidly flowing body she found herself getting washed away as well, until after an indiscriminate amount of them, they were washed over a higher ground.

Ishaani finally had a look of Ranveer's face and she could have sworn that her world had ended there and then. There was a peaceful look upon his face, a look that threw her into the most horrid moment of her nightmare that she'd been seeing for eight years now - the same look he had upon his face when he died in her arms after telling her thank you. She stared at him, horror-struck and paralyzed, barely realizing at they were in front of a hospital.

 _"Looks like we have another two patients... get a stretcher now!"_

Two wardboys approached them quickly, picking Ranveer up and putting him upon a gurney even before Ishaani had time to protest. It managed to break her dazed as she was rudely snapped back into her senses and she ran behind the wardboys, her mind begging her to reverse the whole calamity that was her fault. It was her fault that he was... no, she couldn't think like that. But, oh yes, it was entirely her fault!

She ran behind the stretcher that was now directed towards the emergency room. Ishaani was about to enter behind when a nurse caught her by her arm, giving her a gentle look.

"Child, I'll need you to-"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" she yelled dementedly, not caring whether she woke up a single or a hundred dead people. She needed her best freind back, she needed her life back!

"We're taking him to the ER, so I need you to stay here," requested the nurse, but by now Ishaani had lost all control upon herself.

"NO! PLEASE, PLEASE!" she begged hysterically as the doctor came out, looking annoyed at the ruckus being made. His eyes fell upon Ishaani's hyperventilating form and he sighed, looking at the nurse helplessly.

"Bring her in."

Ishaani looked up, her shivering form following the doctor in irregular strides as she entered the room and her eyes fell instantly upon Ranveer. One of the other doctors were giving him chest compressions while the another nurse was administering him with external oxygen.

"How long has he been out there?" asked the doctor who'd brought her in as he quickly barked out some more instructions to a third nurse. The hospital was in a frenzy with the incoming to patients, and all of the staff looked frazzled.

"I don't know... five, ten minutes, maybe," replied Ishaani, not sure of her answer. She wasn't sure about anything in that minute.

"He's non-responsive... get me some atropine quickly, and keep three milligrams of dopamine on stand-by. Keep a defibrillator on hold as well." commanded the doctor as his colleague now took over the interrogation section, the doctor trying another round of aggressive chest compressions with Ranveer.

"Has he been prone to seizures?"

"No... No... No seizures," replied Ishaani shakily. Just then, Ranveer spat out some water as he began coughing, his breathing hoarse and heavy. The doctors and Ishaani heaved a sigh of relief as his eyes flew open, looking around at the room disorientedly. Ishaani disregarded the nurse who had just connected him to an IV drip and caught hold of his hand, looking at Ranveer as she felt a wave of life sweep upon her.

She'd barely had enough time to thank God when she noticed that there was something wrong with him. It was evident that in spite of the mask that the nurse had now put upon his face, he could not breath and he was now convulsing.

"What's happening to him?!" she shrieked as the doctors looked alarmed, a knowing look crossing their faces.

"Nurse, connect him to the EKG quickly! Keep pumping him with oxygen! He looks hypoxemic... Keep the O2 going and we need to get him on a ventilator, now!" hissed the doctor in urgency as Ranveer's eyes began to droop once again, his breathing frightening.

"His vitals are falling!" instructed once of the nurses who was noting his stats from the EKG machine while the doctor who'd summoned Ishaani inside quickly began massaging his chest, trying to ease his breathing. Another nurse overhead was still administering the oxygen from a manual pump before the doctor looked at Ranveer's deteriorating condition and looked at Ishaani fearfully.

"Child, I need you to keep him awake, okay? I'm going to pump out the water from his stomach, but I need you to keep him awake... he must not fall asleep, you get me?" he commanding, while Ishaani shook her head frightfully. She now felt sick and tired and dizzy, but she knew that there was no rest and no sleep, not until Ranveer was okay.

"Ranveer, it's going to be alright, okay! Look at me!" she screamed as Ranveer's eyes met her own tiredly. His hand was still within her own. He suddenly looked alert. "We've got loads to live for... all our fantasies... our promises... think about Papa, think about your parents... your dreams, your thesis paper... about me! Come on!" she begged futilely as his eyes drooped once again, his breathing now suddenly becoming shallow. "You have to become a big man still, you have to achieve so much! No, no! Get up! You can't do this to us, to me! Get up!" she shrieked as his eyes shut, his chest now barely rising.

"His stats are still falling!" notified the nurse while the doctor injected him with something Ishaani couldn't determine. Ranveer's body fell limp as the doctor instructed his colleague to take Ishaani out, hissing out urgent instructions to the nurses who were trying their best to keep Ranveer breathing. Her eyes fell upon the heart monitor that was falling nearly flat.

Ishaani barely had any sense of what was happening as she felt her knees buckle and crash upon the floor, her vision suddenly clouded by an inky blackness that obliterated all sense of existence.

 _"He's going into V-Fib! Get me the paddles, now!"_ was the last thing she was aware of hearing before she felt herself getting sucked away into the darkness, sinking away into an impossible calm after the storm.

-x-

Shades of light blended into the dissipating darkness as Ranveer forced his eyes open, feeling groggy. He wished that he could snuggle up and remain warmly tucked up in the blankets, but not that the light had broken into his vision, he knew that waking up was inevitable. He shut his eyes for a couple of times before he opened them finally, his blurry surroundings finally coming into focus. A number of strange faces swam in front of his eyes, talking gibberish that he had no clue about until they all disappeared. He felt too tired to strain his neck and wonder where he was. Instead, he looked at the ceiling and sighed tiredly.

"Welcome back."

Ranveer looked slowly in the direction of the voice to see Ishaani's vision pop in front of them. She, too, was in a hospital gown, her hair disheveled. She had several cuts and bruises upon her arms and face and she certainly didn't look in any good condition. She looked terribly sick, but she did have a smile plastered upon her face, a relief passing over her features the moment their eyes met. All he could do was shut his eyes and wonder what had happened to them, until the horrific memories from the past few hours flit into his mind like running images, making him re-live a quick recap of the whole day.

Opening his eyes, he gasped at he now took in his surroundings in alarm.

"Where-"

"Your house, ofcourse," replied Ishaani, looking displeased. Ranveer blinked his eyes at her several times.

"What?"

"Well, since you love this place _so_ much, I spoke to one of the doctors. They've agreed to rent you a room over here. People usually prefer staying at hotels for a vacation, but you're different again, aren't you? You like to vacation at hospitals! So, there! This is your advance birthday gift - a deluxe room in the hospital!" he replied contemptuously, her voice hoarse. Ranveer now understood why she looked so frazzled, and instantly felt a surge of guilt fall enter his heart.

"Ishaani, I-"

"This is the third time in eight years you've been admitted for a near-fatal incident!" she spoke, now fuming. "Honestly, do you enjoy torturing me like this by dying in front of my eyes all the time?" she accused, looking livid now.

"Ishaani-"

"Shut up and I don't want to talk to you! You suck, Ranveer," she said angrily, turning her face away from him. Ranveer sighed. He knew that she was going to be a tough cookie to crack.

"Fine, don't talk to me... but can I atleast get a hug? I feel sore," he said, looking at her innocently. She didn't budge from her seat but now looked at him in despair.

"Do you know how frightened I was when I saw you there like that..." she bgan but let her statement trail off as Ranveer sighed softly. Ishaani looked up at pointed at his chest worriedly. "And what happened to your chest?"

"I don't know, really, but I think it was the crowbar..." he replied uncertainly while Ishaani nodded her head. "I don't know, I couldn't understand a thing that was happening in those few moments..." he continued before he shut his eyes, the memories too much for him to take. Forcing open his eyes after sometime, he looked at Ishaani, who was already staring at him, concerned.

"How did you even get me out? I thought I was a goner." Ishaani smiled in spite of herself and replied.

"I told you that I would tether you to life. I came back for you the moment I managed to get a hold of myself."

"Oh, wow..." was all he could reply with, looking stunned. Ishaani looked at him seriously and now spoke to her hands.

"The doctors said that you've barely managed to survive by the skin of your teeth. Had it been another five minutes and you wouldn't have had a chance."

"Don't they say that all the time, anyway?" joked Ranveer. Ishaani's glare made him fall quiet.

"Don't be a prat, it's not funny. I was there, I saw everything. That is, before I fainted in shock and exhaustion, as the doctors put it I think. When I woke up, you were on the bed beside mine, and the doctors said that you'd miraculously pulled it off and that they'd taken you off the ventilator since you were stable," she let him know, looking agitated now.

"Wow..." as all Ranveer said for the second time before Ishaani continued, her voice now breaking as a tear fell from her eye.

"Yeah, you'd almost flatlined by that time. Something about a V-Fib..." she spoke absent-mindedly and Ranveer gasped in shock.

" _What?!_ It was that bad?" he asked, his tone now awkward.

"Well, it's good that you realize it," retorted Ishaani, his tone stern. Ranveer looked at her guiltily once again. The two of them remained silent for some time before Ranveer spoke quietly.

"Ishaani, it's-"

"My fault, I know," cut Ishaani, while Ranveer looked surprised. "This is the third time you've been in a condition like this because of me."

"How?"

"Do I need to spell everything out for you, you _fool_?" she grumbled, annoyed and flabbergasted. She instead playing with Ranveer's fingers, not knowing what to do next and how to continue the conversation when her guilt has dried away all the words from her lips.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to scare you like that," whispered Ranveer, knowing that she wasn't going to say anything. She looked up at him, her eyes now red. He gave her a gentle smile that gave her the courage to put her fears into words.

"Do you have any idea about how uncanny this was to my nightmare? When you lay there like that in front of me, bleeding..." she whispered, the tears now fast leaving her eyes. Ranveer gulped guiltily, now taking her hand in his own one and rubbed circles over them soothingly.

"Ishaani, I'm sorry, okay?" he finally said after some time, while she still refused to meet eyes with him.

"Sorry isn't going to bring back my frame of mind," she replied bitterly, while he sighed, knowing what was going to work.

"Maybe a hug might work?" he put forth hesitantly, looking at her with a mischievous smile. He didn't feel mischievous at all, quite the contrary, but he had to give it his best shot at making me happy. Ishaani looked at him hesitantly after a few minutes before nodding her head.

"Works with me. Scoot," she whispered as Ranveer pushed himself to the edge of the bed, thankful that it was broad enough to accommodate them both and had an armrest of either side so they wouldn't fall off. Ishaani climed up carefully, making sure not to hurt his IV-connected hand as she put her head upon his chest, thankful that the wound was the other side. Ranveer put his arm upon her hand and stroked her hair gently as both of them sighed tiredly.

"Wow, I was so certain that I was never going to remain alive to see you again..." Ranveer grunted slowly, stroking her cheek lovingly as their eyes let. He kissed her forehead, and Ishaani got her answer. After some time, Ishaani spoke again.

"You know, Ranveer? After this incident, I was expecting to have the nightmares back. But I didn't back any. I don't know why I dreamt of them, but I'm glad that its over now." Ranveer could hear the relief evident in her voice, and he could find himself relaxing as well. He was glad that she'd gotten rid of them at long last.

"I'm glad that you don't have to see them anymore... you know, I was thinking about something," added Ranveer suddenly, looking inquisitively now. Ishaani nodded her head and he continued. "Our bands... aren't these of the same description that you saw in your dreams?"

Ishaani gave him a coy smile and nodded her head.

"I got the idea from the dreams and co-incidentally I found the same type that we were wearing in my dreams as well," she confessed and he gave her a pensive look.

"Curious, really," he remarked finally, not finding a better way to describe the irony of the rings.

"Do you think Love might return again?" asked Ishaani, looking at him with apparent interest. Ranveer gave her question a good thought before he chuckled softly.

"No... no, she won't. Not this time."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, surprised. Ranveer smiled at her broadly.

"Because this time, I haven't lost my way."

"How poetic..." stated Ishaani as she snuggled closer to him, shutting her eyes. She sighed as Ranveer's arms pulled her into his embrace more securely. Ranveer gave her acsurprised look before laughing.

"Did you just purr like a cat?" Ishaani looked up at him, looking embarrassed as her cheeks flushed red.

"Well, look who's talking!" she retorted swiftly as she found no better defense. Ranveer looked bewildered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ishaani propped herself up on her elbow and stroked his hair softly.

"You're the cat with the nine lives. You've used up three, you've only got six more to go," she mimed in the voice of an astrologer while both of them laughed this time. It felt so good to feel alive and happy when there was so much loss, so much tragedy upon their heads. It felt so good to be warm and safe and beside each other, away from all harm, laughing off something that hours ago was nearly a nasty truth of death.

"You're impossible..." was all Ranveer choked out as Ishaani took back her original position upon his arm. Both of them remained quiet for an indefinite amount of time before Ranveer whispered softly? "Ishaani, are you awake?"

Ishaani sighed in response and Ranveer continued.

"Thank you for saving my life... all the three times," he added and Ishaani sighed again. She looked up at him as she kissed his cheek, looking at him passionately.

"You're my most prized treasure... I'm not letting you go anywhere anytime soon," she promised as she stroked his cheek, his eyes shutting at the touch of her fingers trailing on his face. He smiled sleepily.

"You're hands down the best thing that's ever happened to me," he whispered as both of them looked at each other lovingly, their eyes speaking the rest.

Both of them smiled as they snuggled and fell asleep, all the worries of the world leaving them for when they'd get back to reality. The doctors re-entered the room to see them both fast asleep, and sighed tiredly. At least two souls that night had found a living solace with each other. Many weren't that fortunate.

* * *

 ** _10th August, 2005:_**

 _It's been two weeks since the incident and Ishaani and I are still recuperating._

 _I'm sorry that I'm writing to you after so many days, but well... a lot has been happening. Where did I leave off? Oh yes, at the hospital when Ishaani and I fell asleep. Yeah, we slept for nearly half a day before we woke up again. The doctors ran some more tests upon us and well, we were both diagnosed with malaria. The doctors said that the rains had lessened greatly and that normalcy would be restored in some time._

 _The moment the telephone lines were rectified, the hospital placed a call to our place on our behalf and let them know of our whereabouts. It had been three days since we were at the hospital and both of us were down with malaria. The doctors said that it was inevitable since we'd both been underwater for that long, but luckily, its mild, so the doctor says that with sufficient care, we'll be alright soon._

 _Ishaani and I have been on a constant supply of caffeine in the hospital to help us keep our body warmth and I think we're both kinda addicted to it now. The doctors kept us in the deluxe ward and let us accommodate three other kids our age, stating that it was better we remained isolated from the common ward. The trauma would be too much to bear. Ishaani and I did manage to get a look and what we saw... Ishaani fainted in shock at the calamity that reigned. We didn't dare to leave our ward again until Baba and Mota Babuji came to visit us._

 _Oh, they were so angry at our stupid behaviour and I could have sworn that they looked twenty years older. But they hugged us so tightly, as though afraid that the moment they would let us go from their embrace, we'd disappear. They told us how everybody at home were worried sick and how Baa and Falguni Maa had kept fasts for us so that we'd return back home safe and sound. They'd lost hope, but then again they knew that we were fighters. They thanked the doctors profusely for saving our lives and taking such good care of us while the doctors gave them instructions on our health conditions. The doctors kept us both in the hospital for another four days efore signing our discharge papers._

 _When asked, we didn't bother to indulge in too many details, but gave them a rough sketch._

 _What were we to tell them, anyway? How the Earth's slimy creatures crawled all upon us in the dirty waters and the sight of death that we saw floating by us like wasted bodies? No, they could do without the details - they weren't important. Everyone have been too stunned and impacted by the incident as well. The moment we went home, we were swarmed... and Ishaani went on to say how I saved her live without thinking about my own and well... I'm showered with gratitude and affection right now._

 _But I'm too numb to feel anything. So is Ishaani. Everybody in the house have become panicky about our presence and our health and safety, but somehow, Ishaani and I are totally numb to it. It's as though somebody has robbed us of the power to feel... to let the horror of what happened to us make our soul shiver. We spend hours of the day together now just sitting beside each other and giving each other the assurance of our presence... that as long as we had each other, it would become alright._

 _Ishaani's going through the same thing as well and we've agreed to give each other some space before we opened up about this. We both needed time to cope with this. Our health has also been improving steadily and everybody has been taking care a lot of us. Complete bed-rest and no studies at all. The two of us liked having a lot of caffeine when we felt glum or the memories got too much to bear - the caffeine was something we used to cope and it made us feel better as well, giving us hope._

 _We had faced worse before; we could do it again._

 _On a side note, Love didn't make a reappearance this time, and I'm not surprised. If I were to be honest, I knew she wouldn't return because I'd begun to understand how her appearances were patterned now. As long as Ishaani was with me, spiritually bonded, and I was alright and away from harm, Love wouldn't come back. It was only when Ishaani and I began to part ways that she returned to take me back to her, her presence inflamed by any traumatic event. Love would have returned had we not sorted things out, but we did and I was happy._

 _I was using Love's only rule of the playbook and it was working. I was learning to let go, finally._

 _Speaking of dreams, I've got a new set of ones occupying me lately. They started at the hospital, co-incidentally. I don't know whether it was all the suffering and death that's brought them on, but it's strange, really. In my dream, there's a couple drinking coffee at the cafe. And there's conversation, and laughter, yet there's something tragic about both of them. Like as though they were not meant to be. Like as though their time was numbered. Like as though they were two broken people nursing their hearts... cross-starred lovers who were never meant to be._

 _I don't know how or why it is that I know this, but it's as though... I know their end even before their story has begun. It's as though their story starts with the end... I cannot remember their faces, like always, but I know the attributes. The girl, she's in her early twenties - beautiful, charming, well-mannered, shy... but there's something very quiet about her... something were deep, very unseating. The boy is full of life - smart, casual, easy... but there's an air about him that I cannot decipher. There's something wrong with him that I cannot place. This is really unnerving. I'd barely begun to figure Love out and now this!_

 _God, why can't life ever go easy upon me?_

 _If life is a mystery box, then my dreams are no escape either. People say that dreams are an escape from reality, but my dreams are falling into even more complexities. If I'm learning to swim through life in the day, then I'm learning to fly in the night. Oh, it's strange... very strange. It's as though my dreams give me the motivation to spread my wings open and fly, making me realize that there was a lot to learn and cherish._

 _As a child, Maa used to tell me a lot of folklore. Amongst them used to be about a bird who didn't have a lot of feathers. All the other bird laughed at him because he couldn't fly and would only find ways in pulling him down. But the bird wouldn't lose hope. He'd try harder and harder against all odd each day, sometimes succeeding, sometimes failing. The other birds would jeer and laugh at him, but he would use those jibes and insults as he strength to try harder, to persevere harder._

 _One day, a storm approached them as all the bird were happily flying into the sky, showing off with their friends about who could fly better. The water made their feathers heavy and several of them plummeted to their deaths, while several others had to take shelter in caves. But as time passed by, they grew hungrier and hungrier, but the storm only grew more terrible. There was no food, and the only option would be to fly through the storm to where they had stocked all of their reserves._

 _All the remaining birds of the clan stared at the violent skies in despair when something caught their attention - a flying messiah. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw something fly through the shadows, even much less so when they saw the bird they'd made fun of fly through the stormy skies like a warrior, dodging away all the bolts of lighting, while the thundering rubbed no effect upon him. His lack of feathers was his advantage, and the will to survive burning as a talisman as he soared through the skies, triumphant._

 _He brought back food for the other birds hiding in the cave, but by the time he got there, it was too late. He was the only one who survived, the only one who had learnt to fight against all odds. The others had let the fighters in them succumb under the weight of their plush feathers, letting their arrogance cloud their judgment about life. And as the bird stared out at the uproarious sky, it smiled to itself. He'd finally learned to fly._

 _And it was on this note that Maa would tell me how one must always keep trying over and over again until they succeeded. They must never let the world's harsh insults or degrading comments get to them, but must use it as a mean to strengthen themselves. One must never give up, ever. Not until they achieved what they strived for. To be courageous, to be brave to dream... It was my favourite story during my childhood. But it was only as I grew older did I realize the irony._

 _This is me. This bird, its journey, its will to survive, its battle to victory... this is my story. And every time I soar triumphantly over a stormy night, I know that I'm learning to survive a little more. I know that it's another battle of life that I've conquered, only leaving me stronger and more experienced. My journey has just begun... I've still got a long way to go, a lot to achieve. And this is not just for me, but for Ishaani as well._

 _But with every passing day, we're learning to fly a little more._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	71. Interlude 11

**Interlude 11: The Conflict of Personalities**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ranveer slapped his diary shut angrily, now frustrated.

How stupid had he been! How could he have ever thought that she loved him! She was innocent... she never had any sense of how she behaved and how she was around people. But he... he had his brains on. Then how did he let himself believe that even she loved him? Slamming the diary on the diary unnecessarily that caused above four dozen photos to pop out from between the pages, he got up from the bed and paced around the room, hoping to working off some of his pent-up emotions. If anything, he felt angrier.

He wished that he'd died that day only. Atleast he'd have died with that satisfaction that she could never say such kind of things to him. He could have died with the satisfaction that there was a chance that she loved him too. If not loved, atleast he knew how much he meant to her. But no... death didn't want to kill him so easily. Why would it, when killing him inside out and making him live day after day as an empty shell was so much more fun? Oh, the cruel sadism...

He sat upon the bed as he stared at his hands that were now shaking slightly. Tremors, when he was angry. He shut his eyes as his head drooped, the memories from the past resurfacing back into his mind with sharp images. Oh, it had taken them so long to get over that incident... a couple of months, by the end of which Ishaani was completely alright, but he had another grudge to hold against the rains.

He remembered how he'd seen those same dreams night after night, the same cafe, the same two people, the same mysterious air about them. Most nights, they'd just sit and converse casually, their conversations always mirroring the kind of ones that he and Ishaani would have during their star-gazing sessions, the air seasoned with the smell of caffeine.

The curiosity and the thrill of exploring the two people in his dreams had finally led him to tinkering around them a bit, jotting down points and everything that he could remember about them. Seven months later had led to the first chapter of _Caffeinated Love_ being penned down, the book originally known as _Another Night at the Cafe_ before the publishing house who took in the book changed it.

He remembered how the feverish fascination of his dreams led him to stay up at night and pen down thoughts and scenarios, weaving and sewing through emotions and feelings and circumstances until romance bloomed, along with tragedies. And from that took birth Ben and Sarah. Two cross-starred lovers whose paths were never meant to cross in a world where happiness was temporary, miracles none. Oh... there were so many instances he used from his and Ishaani's lives, so many little moments and nuances that bled life into Ben and Sarah, yet nothing was alike about their stories... nothing except one - their stories begun at the end.

Emotions bled over pages, thoughts scampered away through words, feelings made a mark with ink as words grew into paragraphs, paragraphs into pages... pages blended into chapters, and chapters came together to narrate a story - the story of Ben and Sarah's scarred love in a brutal and unforgiving world. It took him two years to complete the novel, penning down the conclusion on the day he left for Sydney.

He hadn't mentioned a word about it to Ishaani in those two years and it was the only secret he kept from her. But it was a gift he wanted to give her when he returned back from Sydney... a gift that he's written alongside, something that had started off as a joke but had caught his fancy until he actually managed to pen it down - Ishaani Parekh: The Enigma Unveiled. A 100-page book.

It was on her 18th birthday when he'd taken her to the forest again and they'd spent quality time together. She was having one of those days when the nightmare from the floods that dampened her spirit and I knew the best way to rectify it. It was sitting upon his favourite set of rocks when she'd joked that he knew her so well that he could write a book about her, titling it as Ishaani Parekh: The Enigma Unveiled.

Oh, it was no joke really since he did know her inside-out, but the idea had caught his fancy by the time they reached home. He knew her the best and almost everything about her. But did he know? Something that started as a challenge about penning down how many points he knew about her turned into serious business, until there was no stopping the number of things he knew about her - her likes, dislikes, fears, strengths, weaknesses, reactions to any situation, the best way to pacify her, the tactics, techniques, the kind of people she liked, the traits she liked and disliked in them, everything... this was not just Ishaani on paper, but this was how he handled her on paper as well.

All the secret ways, all the nuances, everything. The perfect illusion of himself on paper when it came to Ishaani. The rule-book, the directions, the advisor... everything. He remembered the rough draft of the original notebook going up to 302 pages with notes, notes and even more notes, cancellations and additions, until he shed that away and re-wrote the entire manuscript neatly in a bamboozling 100 pages, his slant handwriting an advantage in space saving.

He's somehow kept both the versions of the book because throwing away a 302-page notebook felt harsh, but he'd left that behind when he moved to Sydney for his Masters, talking along only the manuscripts of his novel and the fair version of the book about Ishaani. He wondered what happened to the 302-page book, because it wasn't there when he'd returned for a week back at the Parekh Mansion. Maybe they'd sold it off as scrap. Maybe not. Atleast he had the fair version.

There were so many days when he missed her terribly, and he'd read through the book and smile fondly, revisiting countless memories of the two of them - their bickering, their affection, their joyous moments, the competitive and jealous ones... everything. His diaries had gone along with his parents back to Surat, where Harshad Parekh had gifted them amount of money when they left his service so that they could buy a house. His parents had sold everything from the village so that Ranveer could study without any trouble, and their sacrifice had seen its rewards.

He had no souvenir of Ishaani's except the ring she'd given him and her photo that he'd put in his wallet, of hers smiling at the camera like she didn't have the slighest of worries in the world. Only happiness to embrace and give. Her smile, that was always the solace to his heart, no matter how hard or rough a day he'd had. She was all he ever had in this world, really...

Ranveer snapped out from his thoughts, his fists clenched as she felt a surge of pain course through his heart. He looked up to see his reflection in the mirror and gasped. A bitter smile sat upon his lips like a king who'd lost the battle of a life-time. His eyes stared back at him - hollow, lifeless... blank. He looked like an empty shell... the ghost of a past that now didn't exist for him.

There was no Ranveer Vaghela now because he was dead... he'd died the day she'd pushed him away from him. And what little he had, his wife had stripped away from him on her death. He had nothing to give anymore, nothing to feel anymore, because he wasn't Ranveer anymore. He was RV - the man who his Mota Babuji wanted him to become, the man who he strived to become. But was the cost that he had to pay worth it?

 _Everything comes at a price, Ranveer. Never forget that. It's only those who are brave to pay the price are those who truly become something in life._

He stood at the peak today, staring down upon those who once thought he was insignificant. Oh, the thrill of being on the top of the world... but did the thrill change the fact that was alone and incomplete? Did it change the fact that the thrill wasn't enough to make his heart pump passionately? In fact, it was barely enough to make him heart pump at all. RV found his thrill at the stock markets... in the arms of the love of his life where he truly belonged. The only moment where he was actually alive, actually at the zest of enjoying what he had achieved.

But when RV bid adieu at the end of the day, there only remained a shell that returned home. A cold, tattered... poor soul, with a heart who refused to beat and a mind that refused to feel. The only time his heart agreed beat was when the memories of his past flew through the broken fragments and sung a lifeless elegy of a love that only crushed the jagged pieces of his heart into his soul a little more cruelly, seeping a little more life out of him if it was even possible. The memories would fade away, and so would _his_ existence until RV would return to break his fall.

Ranveer looked up at his reflection once again, but this time a cruel smile upon his face. If she was expecting favours and returns from him, it wasn't happening. Gone was the Ranveer who would be there at the hem of her skirt, fulfilling her every beck and call. Gone was the Ranveer who could love selflessly, who could embrace the world's pain for her happiness. Gone was Ranveer... there was no _Ranveer_ anymore. Just a shell... devoid of an essence. Shells don't feel anything... when pain crosses its limit of endurance, it only leaves behind a emptiness that nothing can fill up, no matter what.

He was gone because she had ripped him away from himself... she'd torn him apart, crushed him underneath the weight of her words and let the remains of his heart ebb away - that was her handiwork. _Everything happens for the best._ The best? He couldn't fathom a more ironic pacification for what his life had been in these six years. Professionally, it was indeed _the_ best he could have even hoped or even dreamed of. Personally... he'd rather have _nothing_ but Ishaani rather than have _everything_ but Ishaani.

But she could never be his because she was now somebody's wife. She was not just happily married, independent, successful and secure. That's all that mattered to him. He didn't know anything about her in those six years, but he didn't yearn to know anything either. Why would he, anyway? Wasn't he her puppet, her care taker? He wasn't allow to have a mind of his own... he was only supposed to do what she asked of him. Isn't that why was he here?

A knock disrupted Ranveer's line of thoughts and he turned to see Finch standing by the doorpost, looking slightly apprehensive.

"It's Mr. Puneet's phone."

"Who?" asked Ranveer, looking confused.

"Er, from the Parekh Group of Companies," replied Finch and Ranveer scowled.

"What does he want now?" asked Ranveer, his voice vexed.

"He, er, wants to know whether it'd be possible to shift the appointment for the 7th, since we'll be in town that day. _Miss Parekh_ is worried about the deadline of the said consignment."

"Fine," came the resigned reply and Finch nodded his head as he walked back to his room, his voice fading away once again. Ranveer sighed and stared at the ring upon his finger once again when Finch's voice broke through out of nowhere. "Vaghela, I'll be on the terrace having some beer. You wanna come up?"

Ranveer jumped up from the bed at the sudden voice that quickly turned into a chagrined look at the sight of Finch standing at the door with two bottles of beer in his hand. Giving his offer a thought for two minutes, Ranveer shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not?"

-x-

"It's been long since we last hung out like this..." said Finch as he took another sip from the bottle. The two of them were seated upon the terrace wall.

"Finch, stop being a drama queen. We hang out like this every other week-end," came back Ranveer's reply, who was now staring at the moon with a bitter reflection of the past.

"No, I meant on the roof. We used to do it when you were studying. Once you came back from India..." The rest of the statement was drowned, however, as Ranveer began to speak absent-mindedly.

"She used to love star-gazing... Not a day would go by when we wouldn't do it together. She's drive me crazy with all the weirdest of stories and rants... there wasn't a single time when we'd be able to star-gaze quietly. We'd count the stars... I'd tell her stories about the stars and the moon when she was sad. It would always lighten up her mood. I'd spent my first time getting drunk on the terrace with her. I tried to get her drunk too, can you believe it? And the lecture she'd given me the next night... She never liked gazing at the naked skies, you know. She loved seeing them through a veil of clothes. But she even hated it when the veil wouldn't let her see the stars clearly. I'd then get her transparent materials to see through so that she could gaze at them comfortably..."

Finch looked at Ranveer who was smiling at moon as though somebody was strangling his heart. When he was certain that Ranveer had completed his monologue, he spoke quietly into the night, his voice curious.

"This is the first time you've spoken about her in six years." Ranveer looked at him, as though unaware about his presence. He gave Finch an agonized look.

"I have nothing to give her anymore, Finch. I don't have it in me to stand in front of her again," he confessed as he drowned the remnants of the bottle, looking at Finch squarely in the face now. Finch scrutinized Ranveer's expression for several minutes before finally speaking up.

"Can I ask you something?"

"It's not like you're going to take no for an answer, so shoot," came back Ranveer's reply, his tone exasperated.

"Why do you try to pretend she doesn't exist when you can't, really?"

Ranveer gasped at the question, caught off-guard. In Finch's opinion, he looked as though someone had bitten him. Turning his face away from Finch and staring at the inky darkness of the sky that so resembled his life, he once again spoke absent-mindedly.

"A person's life begins when he's born into this world. But my life... it began when I first saw her. I remember the breath getting hitched in my chest at her sight when I was nine. I don't think that I ever let to go of that breath until that night when she... I'm alive because she's alive. The day she..." hesitated Ranveer, as though the thought alone was unbearable. Shaking his head, he continued in a stronger voice "I'll perish on my own."

"You didn't answer my question," came Finch's sharp reply that snapped Ranveer out from this train of thoughts. He spoke cruelly, his words reverberating the cruelty of his plight.

"It's because she asked so of me. To go as far away from her life as I could, as though she didn't exist for me, upon my mentor's ashes. She made me promise that I'd never search for her or try to keep in contact with her or even interfere or keep tabs on her from the day she got married. She asked me to never seek her again, not until the impossible day came when she'd seek for me. Yeah right, like I had no self-respect or dignity any more."

"And yet you are here," remarked Finch. Ranveer looked as though he was slapped.

"If you think I'm here for her, you're thoroughly mistaken," he retorted, his voice now cold. "I'm only going back because there was a legacy that my mentor had once left incomplete - the only legacy in his outstanding career that he fell short of completing. He entrusted me to fulfill that on his behalf, and now that I have the opportunity, I'm going to do it for him. Even if that means working with Ishaani," he ended forcefully.

"Don't lie to me, Vaghela," spoke Finch, his voice now dead-pan. "You may have more than one reason for agreeing to see her, but you cannot tell me that you aren't even curious in the slightest to know more about how she's been doing and about her life once you left. The kind of love you have for her doesn't just get stomped out in a moment; if anything, it grows stronger and stronger."

Ranveer smiled at Finch venomously, as though hoping that it would horrify the latter or atleast give him the taste of what he was going through.

"But what do you do when that love begins to kill you from the inside, taking away a little more of your soul away every single day, leaving you empty of your _essence_?" questioned Ranveer, his tone acrimonious. If anything, Finch only looked more determined.

"You keep fighting for it until you die or your love does." There was a fire in Finch's eyes that didn;t go amiss by Ranveer. Blinking his eyes stupidly at his confidante, he asked stupidly.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know why Ishaani's seeking you after six years!" came back Finch's explosive reply. He was now frustrated. "I don't know whether this is destiny or fate or whatever it is meant to be. All I know that if this is happening, it's happening for a reason. So stop self-pitying yourself or play victim and show her the man you have become rather than the one you've left behind."

"I didn't-" began Ranveer, but Finch cut him off.

"I've seen you fight battles no man can even think to take up in the first place in these eight years, Ranveer. You are not some emotionally repressed, heartbroken lover who's returned back to meet the girl he once dreamt of making his own. Oh no. You are now RV, a man who the world's been chasing to have an association and an allegiance with, and like the several others, the wonderful _Miss Parekh_ is doing the same. Prove her wrong with what you've learnt in all these years, prove her wrong by showing her the man you've become, the man that her father wanted and believed you would become. Don't prove her right by projecting yourself to be some kind of fucked-up lover who's still madly in love with her, do you understand?"

"But I-" began Ranveer again, but Finch's glare was enough to silence him. Both the men sat quietly for a few minutes before Finch spoke again, this time grudgingly.

"Say what you will, Vaghela. Even those empty eyes of yours are enough to know that you're never going to stop loving her, not until your last breath. And I mean it."

"Yeah, alright. Whatever," came Ranveer's reply, now looking aloof and disinterested once again. Finch could see the Ranveer's transition into RV right before his eyes. To speed up the process, Finch commented cheekily.

"Get RV back. I miss that cold-hearted bastard. India's made you go all mushy."

"And you asked me why I didn't ever visit this place," retorted Ranveer, rolling his eyes at the former. Finch gave him a mock pensive look.

"I think it's the diaries that's made you go all sloppy. Why do you even have such a huge collection of them and what's with the sudden fascination?" asked Finch inquisitively while Ranveer now looked slightly flustered.

"I- I just found them in the library and well..." trailed off Ranveer, now looking as though he was caught in some kind of mischief.

"You couldn't stop once you'd started reading," completed Finch, and Ranveer nodded his head shamefully. As though suddenly struck by one of his crazy theories, he quickly put his ideas into words without wasting another second.

"Do you think it's a co-incidence? Me finding these old diaries and reading them and then Ishaani seeking for me at the same time?"

There was an awkward silence as Ranveer remembered that Finch was no Ishaani when it came to things like this. God, what was wrong with him today?! Why was he losing control... why was he succumbing like this?

"The stars must be glowing at you in fury," came back Finch's enigmatic reply that managed to capture Ranveer's attention. The two men shared a look of understand as the latter got up and winked.

"We should do this more often."

Finch let minutes pass as the painful metamorphosis took place in front of his eyes. Ten minutes later, RV now stood up, a cold smile upon his face as he patted Finch on the shoulder.

"Party's over. Get back to work, we've got a lot of get done."

Finch cocked at eyebrow at the retreating figure of his friend as he whispered to himself in relief.

"My boy's back."

Both the men now made their way back into their respective rooms, without speaking another word, only stopping by to wish each other goodnight. Ranveer shut the door quietly and walked towards a rack of books until he found the one he was looking for. Pulling out the copy of _Caffeinated Love_ from between _The Room_ and _Kane and Abel,_ Ranveer smile translucently as his eyes fell upon the synopsis of the novel behind the paper-bound jacket of the book.

 _Sarah O'Connelly didn't believe in miracles because they didn't exist in her life. Not after what happened to her when she was thirteen. But one day when Sarah O'Connelly meets with an accident with the architect Ben Sullivan's car, the accident is probably the best one of her life. From a trip to the hospital for a quick patch up to their first date at Sarah's cafe the same night is where their caffeinated love begins. And the moment isn't far when Sarah realizes that she had perhaps found the first miracle of her life - her true love in the form of Ben. But when old scars are re-opened and betrayals are on the cards, will Sarah O'Connelly ever truly find the miracle of her life in Ben Sullivan?_

Eyeing the book wistfully, he gentle grazed his fingers upon the cover page in an intimate touch, shutting his eyes as he felt the tingle of homecoming that _his_ characters were singing for him. Avoiding the dedications page with a harsh flip on his hand, he landed upon the third chapter of _Caffeinated Love_ , instantly finding the reference that Finch chose to give him as an answer.

 _The stars gasped as Ben and Sarah shook hands, smiling coyly at each other. The stars were betrayed... they didn't know how the impossible had happened. They glowed angrily at the two of them below, thinking about how the two of them crossed paths when the stars from two whole realms knew that it was never meant to happen._ _Sarah looked up at the glowing stars, smiling serenely as the stars twinkled joyously in her view, purging her into a comfort she didn't know ever existed till before. Ben looked up and smiled as he put his hands in his pockets, admiring the same._ _This was certainly fascinating... since when had the nature ever shown miracles like that to her? Looking at each other once again, they both whispered the same thing at the same time._

 _"The stars look happy at our new friendship as well. The Universe agrees."_

 _While the two of them laughed wholeheartedly, the stars glared at the comment in fury._

Ranveer eyed the book pensively as he shut it close, before chuckling sarcastically. He would let things unfold the way they were meant to be so. He had clearly lost all his faith upon the Universe and its way, because he didn't understand any of it. He was tired and he wanted to stop.

"If we are meant to meet, they were meant to meet. If not, the stars from even infinite realms couldn't make their paths meet," was all he remarked icily to himself as he replaced the book back to its original place. He quickly replaced the diary and its contents back into its correct place as he took out his laptop and began working upon the portfolios once again, his thoughts upon the twisted nature of his fate slowly fading away as he drowned himself into the escape of his work and professional passion.

 _While he snickered at his fate with disdain, the real stars glared at his comment in fury._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	72. Interlude 12

**Interlude 12: The Linchpin**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ishaani was disturbed from her binge diary-reading when her phone rang offensively, the noise annoying her. Picking up her phone in chagrin, her face however relaxed when she saw the caller-id. A confident smile now curving upon her face with easy melancholy, she answered the call.

"I hope you have what I've asked of you."

"He's agreed to sell the painting on the 23rd. He'll be physically present in the auction. No agent or representative. He's badly pressed for cash," cam back the prompt response and Ishaani sighed, satisfied.

"What did you tell him about the painting?"

"Landscape painting from the Romanticism period in late 19th Century. Prized possession and definitely a matter of sustainable interest for several of the art galleries and people studying them."

"Did he verify?" asked Ishaani, her tone still not betraying the apprehension she felt.

"He did, and it was just like you predicted. He got the same answer from the others, just like you instructed me to tell them with the said incentive," replied the mysterious caller, and Ishaani now smiled cruelly.

"Perfect. And have you invited all the people that I asked you to?"

"All the 249 guests accounted for, including yourself."

"Keep an extra seat open. If luck has it, our 250th guest is going to be a very special one," added Ishaani, her voice now betraying the slight flutter her heart felt at the thought of the said guest.

"What about the switch?"

"On the day of the auction. Remember, nothing should go wrong. _Nothing,_ " instructed Ishaani, her voice suddenly grave.

"I owe your father my life, Miss Parekh. He was my most special buyer and so are you. This is the least I can do."

"I'll contact you after a couple of days for the progress report," spoke Ishaani, her tone business-like.

No further words were exchanged as Ishaani disconnected the call, her mind buzzing emphatically with the words that were just spoken. Goodness knew the amount of preparation that she'd put in setting up the whole play. The drama was written, the stage was set and the audience were there to shower their blessings upon the participants as well. All that remained was the subject and the object of the play, both of which were crucial to it's success or failure.

Ishaani sighed as her eyes fell upon the painting in front of her once again, reminding her of the deception that her life had been nothing short of. The same background of the sunset, the same girl looking towards the sea... yet it wasn't the same. A gift, she'd received. Yes, a gift it was; her most prized gift. Eyeing the insolent painting before her eyes with the utmost of disgust and loathing, she turned her eyes away from it just as one of the helpers entered the room with a tray of food.

"Mala, I want you to pack this painting off and keep it in the storeroom carefully until the time I'll need it again, alright?" Mala nodded her head as she took off the painting and left the room, Ishaani eyeing both of them pensively.

Lies, deception, manipulation! That was all her life had ever been all those years! She walked towards the empty wall where another deception of her life was just taken off. How many deceptions had she borne, really?

She walked back to her desk and plopped down upon the companion chair, taking her head into her hands. The art of manipulation! How many times had Ranveer warned her against it? How many times had he jokes and been serious about how easily she trusted and how stupidly she judged? How many times had she been cross with him for saying things like that?

But isn't that what exactly happened? Wasn't that exactly what she fell prey to? But no! This wasn't her fault entirely... she pushed him away, yes. She gave him both the agony of a lifetime, yes. She killed them both that night - yes, yes and YES! But was it entirely her fault. No. She was in no bubble or illusion about that. Why would she be, when Ranveer was the one who created the whole fiasco in the first place!

Ishaani pulled open a drawer and removed a 302-page book from it looking halfway between infuriated, exasperated and emotional. The titles boasted out Ishaani Parekh: The Enigma Unveiled. But what instantly caught her attention was the post it that was attached upon the book, the open handwriting of the person she loathed the most, jeering at her.

 _Now that we have truly parted ways and I've extinguished the fire of my revenge, I'm no longer in need of this. In case you are wondering, this is what helped me become the man you fell for. If you ever meet the servant, give him my regards and thank him dearly for handing me this gem of a nuke. This is the only reason I managed to do what I did with such sheer brilliance._

 _See you, never!_

 _Love,  
Chirag_

This was what she received on the day they were officially divorced. A gift wrapped box waiting for her back in the apartment that she was staying at. She'd opened it to see the book staring at her innocently, the only mal-addition being the extra piece of paper stuck upon it. And the moment she'd read through the note, she knew that her life was once again going to take another ugly turn.

She'd taken in the book's appearance and instantly realized that the heading was in Ranveer's handwriting. What was going on? She'd thrown open the book in a demented frenzy, flipping through the pages as though expecting to unearth all of the secrets of the earth in one go, but all she managed to see was the haze of Ranveer's long and slant handwriting in heaps and heaps of notes, as though making some kind of a secret formula.

She knew that she'd have to calm her mind down if she needed to understand what doom was about to fall upon her head. She'd barricaded herself in her room for nine hours as she read every single word, soaking in every single letter that marked herself inked on paper. But what made her blood go cold was the fact that it was Ranveer who had penned all this down... How had this come into Chirag's hand? What kind of irony was life playing with her? Could it be that after everything she'd done to him, there was still another nail remaining that this book was very well what brought doom upon herself and Ranveer?

She pushed the pages back upon the first page, now emotionally exhausted. Oh yes, the final word of doom was still remaining - Ranveer's letter on the first page:

Date of commencement: _8th February, 2006:_

 _My Sweet Sunny,_

 _If you've found this book before the right time... well, that's my surprise gone down in the drain. Nosy girl, I knew you'd find this in my absence. When will your habit ever go of nosing around with my things? I can't believe you actually checked underneath the mattress! That was supposed to be fool-proof! But well, when do surprises ever work in my case?_

 _Ahem, never mind. You asked me to surprise you with how much I know you, so here you go! It's taken me nearly two years to compile this but I still feel like I've barely touched the surface with this book, and now that I've actually written this much, I feel like I could go on and on and yet I'd not even cover much up. They say that sometimes you are with a person for so long and yet you don't know them at all. But that's not the case with you... and this experience has been really fulfilling._

 _So as promised, this is me unveiling the biggest enigma of my life - Ishaani Parekh. I write this in hope that I do know you truly and this does provide you with a hearty laugh. This is both of us on paper. Happy Reading and well, I'm still pretty mad at you for ruining my surprise. I know that you'll say that I should know how to keep a secret and blah blah, but like I've told you countless time, you must not be nosy._

 _We could go on and on, but we'll have this conversation when we meet in person!_

 _Love,  
Ranveer_

 _Ps. I: Once you've read this, destroy the copy. You don't want anybody finding this book and making wrong use of it. This is just supposed to be a personal joke between the two of us and I can trust the Parekh household to say that not one person would be interested in reading this book even if they find it. But please, destroy it, since I didn't have it in me to destroy this until I gave you the original copy._

 _Ps. II: There's a fair version of a 100-pages that's pretty much the final conclusion of all the notes I've made you and THAT was supposed to be your actual present. I have a nice acknowledgment for you over there, so wait for the original copy. This letter is just in case of three circumstances:_

 _1\. You read it before time._

 _2\. I not being there with you when you find this._

 _3\. The original copy of the book somehow not reaching you on the time I've planned for it to happen._

 _Ps. III: 'Sunny' tops the top ten things on your pet peeves list. To know more, open the book and start reading already!_

Ishaani shut the book as she'd finally let the tears stream from her eyes, the ache in her heart reaching a peak until she fell upon the ground in a heap, not knowing what was happening to her. That was it. That was her cul-de-sac. She was the first linchpin that led to the whole destruction... she'd egged him into doing this. She'd confessed to him that day in the forest how nobody knew her for who she truly was and wished to have someone who could read her inside-out, know her every move and every action at the back of her hand.

How long had it been since he'd last called her Sunny?

He'd looked at her curiously when he said that he knew her that well, but she'd mistook his passion for sympathy. She's stupidly challenged him in a joke to gift her a book of the same title as her birthday gift on her twentieth birthday since he knew her that well, penning not just herself, but all the tricks and trades as well. What was Ranveer's fault in it? He'd just wanted to make her happy, like always! He'd die for her happiness if it came to that... why would he back away from this as long as it brought a smile upon her face?

No matter how much she wanted to blame it upon him and say that it was entirely his fault that everything had happened, she was too tired to play the blame game. She wanted to succumb. She wanted to die. She wanted to tell him how much she cared for him, how much she missed him, how much she needed him! She wanted to hug him, drown herself into his arms, die in his arms of guilt and shame. But die with his last burning image in her eyes.

Life was too harsh for her broken heart and it stabbed her too brutally for her to encompass all the pain seamlessly into her chest. She'd thrown the book away from herself and had run to her bedside to fetch her new companion - her scalpel. The scalpel would help her out... oh yes, a single stroke and her pain would flow away. One stroke... one stroke...

She was no coward five years ago to end her life, because the scalpel had found its exact target upon her arm, the pain working as a shot of adrenaline that snapped her back into reality... a reality that was as barren as the pages of an abandoned book. What had she got left in life anymore? All her life had been a game... a pawn at the hands of the masters of the art of manipulation. A book had determined the course of her fate, her decision to choose her head over her heart once again had sealed her doom.

Homeless, loveless and abandoned - what was the life of a person like this? But no... she was no coward. She was a fighter. She owed it to Ranveer and she most certainly owed it to her father. These two men were around whom her life had always revolved, who had loved her the most in this world. One, she'd lost. The other, she had to win back.

Ishaani snapped out of her thoughts of the past as she stared at the book, feeling a surge of hatred pump its way into her veins forcefully as she pushed the book back into its recluse. She needed the scalpel even more now that the end was near. She'd chucked the habit long, long ago, but the taste of it from five days ago had evoked a new craving - a craving for more pain, more blood to keep her in control... to make her broken self feel alive.

She got up and walked into the bathroom to search for the scalpel but she'd used the one last spare already. She stared at her hands that had now begun to shake, the tremors evident. She _needed_ it! The pain... she'd tied it down so compactly into the broken shards of her heart that she couldn't bear it seeping into her heart. It was slow poison, burning and torturing her soul inside out. She was dead when she'd abandoned all her feelings and emotions... she needed to be the same way now.

Now that she was so close, she couldn't lose control.

The scalpel wasn't there... she needed something to fill the void. Anything that could give pain. She looked around the bathroom, nothing satisfying her needs. She'd have to ask Mala to order a couple of scalpels. She was losing control and fast, and she needed to keep herself in check. The pain couldn't seep out again... _no_! She'd numbed herself of it... her pain couldn't flow through her broken heart again. She was cold, broken... lifeless. _No_! She couldn't feel anything, she _shouldn't_ feel anything!

She saw her hands shiver again, this time more violently. She shut her eyes in prayer, hoping for the terrible moment to pass away. It was an addiction... she couldn't fall prey to it again. The last time, she'd barely managed to rid herself of the vice and she knew that wouldn't be so this time. She knew that now that the time for Ranveer to return was drawing in closer and closer, she'd begun to feel human again.

And along with being human came the heightened sense of pain and anguish that she'd suppressed so deep within her chest that it was crumbling her heart into pieces all over again, the broken pieces of her heart no match for the brutal pain that kept surging through it every time her mind crossed upon Ranveer. Taking in deep breaths as she felt her hands stop shivering, she opened her eyes slowly and stood up.

The moment had passed, leaving in its wake a cold heart once again. The winds had blown through her heart, crying its lament of cruelty and heartbreak. Her heart had frozen once again, the pain jammed within the jagged confines of the icy prison. The pain would try to melt through again, she knew, but that was for another time. The scalpel's cold reassurance would have been much better in gaining control, but this would have to do temporarily.

Ishaani's phone rang once again, and she instantly sprung upon it, glad for the distraction.

"Ma'am, there's a problem," rang out Rishi's voice urgently. His lack of greeting was significant. "The supplier has refused to supply the diamonds for the consignment for anything less than 10% of his extra commission on the same."

"Not my problem, Mr. Rishi," replied Ishaani, her voice icy. Gone was the vulnerability. The party was over; there was loads to be done yet. She continued in the same business-like tone. "He's not getting a rupee more than 2% of his usual commission."

"But ma'am-"

"Mr. Rishi, you know the rules. I'm not going to negotiate any further than this," replied Ishaani with finality. Rishi let out a frustrated sigh on the other side that managed to cock Ishaani's eyebrow in accordance.

"But what if-"

"Then we'll shift to Mr. RV's supplier in that case," came her reply once again, instantly knowing what query was upon the lips of her company's CEO.

"That's an additional three-day delay. We're right now in a cut-throat time schedule," said Rishi, trying to reason with his boss, but in vain.

"You needn't remind me about that, Mr. Rishi," retorted Ishaani, now sounded displeased. Mr. Rishi didn't give up.

"But what if Mr. RV doesn't-"

"There's no if and but there, but just so that we are clear upon this, we'll carry the deal on our own. I've kept all contingencies ready," replied Ishaani, now chagrined at the insistence and pressure from her colleague.

"But what about the-"

"Mr. Oberoi, I think you were the one who explained the entire agenda during the AGM," spoke Ishaani, now coolly. Her calm was even frightening than her livid demeanor and Rishi was no exception to the phenomena when it came to taking her wrath. Rishi fell silent as Ishaani continued.

"If you have any other doubt, please let me know. If not, get back to the supplier and let him know my answer. Even he knows that what he's asking for is too much for him shoes. Besides, I have offices across eighteen countries, so its not like I'm going to shell all my money over this consignment to London. Tell him its a take it or leave it offer. If he doesn't agree, remind him about the old debts that my father had let gone and about all the other commissions that he's going to miss out upon. We've got three other huge consignments coming up for Singapore, Korea and Geneva."

Rishi remained silent and it was evident that he got her point. There was to be no negotiation with her on this further, or even an argument for that matter.

"Is that all?" boomed out Ishaani, while Rishi rushed into speech once again.

"Mr. Puneet has spoken with the administration department of Mr. RV's firm. We'll be receiving their financial statements the moment the deal is signed for the JV. So hopefully we can have the JV-Audit sorted out simultaneously as the consignment preparations without any delay, since this situation is a little... special."

"The audit would take above a lot more time than that, but yes, since we are very much pressed for time, exceptions can be made by both companies," replied Ishaani, now pensive. Rishi grunted in approval.

Will that be all?" asked Ishaani, her tone now dismissive. Rishi took the cue.

"Yes, ma'am. Goodnight, and sorry for the trouble."

Ishaani disconnected the phone for the second time that night, the sense of purpose now overtaking her mind. Sighing, she slowly slipped off her father's watch from her hand, making sure to take care of the old relic with as much care as he could. _The watch was the symbol of what she lost._ Her father had had this watch for above twenty-five years, and now it was hers to preserve. _Time never remains the same, Ishaani. It has to end where it begins._ She'd worn it since the day she had decided that she wanted to revolve her life around, the watch her motivation for her to keep going. She had to change her time with her own bare hands.

The hands had gone all around. It was time to stop where it all begun.

 _The watch has a history of greatness, Ishaani. This was my fathers, and now this is yours._ Oh yes, she'd lived up to the legacy of the watch, the legacy her father knew she was written for. There were several milestones that she'd achieved in these four years, but the London monopoly would be her first legacy if gone right. The legacy of her father that she was on the way of re-writing and completing.

She sighed as she slowly undressed and slipped on a black nightgown, her skin glowing in the light, heightened by the light reflecting from the chain around her neck. Pulling the chain out so that it was completely in view, her eyes fell upon the band that was now a pendant upon the chain. _The ring was the symbol of what she had to save, what she had to win back._ The ring on her finger was a weakness, but the moment the cool band fell upon the exact spot where her heart beat, it became her strength. _Always Together. RI._

She'd given him eighteen promises upon those rings, most of which she fulfilled at the some point or the other. The only ones she'd strayed away from... it was time to fulfill them, to live up to them. How madly she'd always been in love with him... the whole world saw it except herself. Had her friendship blinded her so much that she turned blind towards the love she had for him? No... it was not friendship. It was Chirag. But if her love and friendship were so strong, how could it fall so weak that she didn't have a clue about what hit her?

She stared at her reflection and gasped. The coquette Ishaani had been unmasked once again in the freak show, the cold, empty eyes staring back at her in self-loathing. There was no smile upon her face, only the curse of life's bitterness and cruelty. What wouldn't she give to go back to being her twenty-one year old innocent self who was protected from the inhuman world by her two saviours.

 _Every mistake comes at a heavy price, Ishaani. The weight of guilt and living with that mistake saps on out of their life._

Her father's words. She'd thought that he was over-exaggerating when he'd first said them to her when she was nineteen. But it was only when she realized the weight of the guilt did she know how correct her father had been. She was dead; she could no longer love. She took off the chain from around her neck and set it beside her father's watch, turning her gaze away from the mirror.

She sat back upon the chair of the bureau, the diary staring back at her innocently along with a pair of eyes. She pulled out the protruding photo, Ranveer's eighteen-year old self smiling at her like he didn't care about the world at all as long as she was with him. The smile that gave her the will to live, the smile that made her believe that there was something worth living for. It was a picture of them sober on the day of Holi. She still didn't remember anything from that day.

How could he love her so much? She was not worth loving... she didn't deserve him at all. She deserved to live a life of solitude, loneliness and pain. Yes, that should be her punishment for the rest of her life. What right did she have to call him back to her after throwing him out from her life? And yet, he'd complied. Why? Maybe he hated her... yes, that was it. Maybe he was coming back to tell her how much he hated her.

No... _some things never change_. If Ranveer truly hated her, he would never have dedicated _Caffeinated Love_ in the first place. But that was her assumption that he's written it... what if he hadn't? What if it was all a co-incidence? _Nothing in our lives are a co-incidence. Everything is in relation to everything else. - Ben Sullivan, Chapter 11._ But did that mean that he still loved her? Yes, he did. _Some things never remain the same._ Damn it, no, he didn't! _Not after what you did to him!_

He would never hurt her the way she hurt him because... he was _Ranveer_.

But was he really? She'd killed him that night. What if it was RV coming to meet Ishaani Parekh? Where would she find _her_ Ranveer? But it was folly, perhaps. Ranveer Vaghela and Ishaani Parekh both died the same night and all that remained were two shells - bitter, cold... dead. All that remained were two masters of the art of manipulation - one natural by birth, one experienced with life. But no! The kind of love he had for her... that was rare - it never dies. Then why was the human in her making her nauseous with the mental tussle?

 _"You're being foolish, woman!"_

 _"NO! He loves me... he has to! I'd die if he hates me!"_

 _"Speaks the coward who killed him! You deserve to die!"_

 _"No... No... Please, no! Have mercy... please..."_

 _"What you sow, so shall you reap..."  
_

If only she had the scalpel! Love or hate wouldn't have mattered - only the pain and blood would have. Ishaani turned back and hid the photo between the pages of the diary, now exhausted. She was madly, terribly and hopelessly in love with him. But it was too late for that. Practicality dawned upon her as she smiled bitterly at the diary.

Gone were the days when she was whole and innocent. Gone were the days when she could love like there was no tomorrow. Gone were the days were she could trust her loved ones with her life - hell, she couldn't trust herself anymore. She was damaged goods - unwanted, unloved and rejected, just like she felt when she was seventeen. Shoving the book containing the now-intolerable memories of her seventeen-year old self with extreme prejudice, only one one sentence rang in her mind in a series of echoing taunts, the words booming inside her skull in Ranveer's now-sneering voice.

 _The art of manipulation is perhaps the most complex yet simple source of destruction._

That was it. Blood, it was going to be.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	73. Interlude 13

**Interlude 13: The Personal Agenda**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ishaani got up from the bed abruptly, screaming. She looked around the room frantically, as though expecting to see the alleyway where Ranveer now lay dead in her arms, the weight of his limp head upon her lap. But all she got was the darkness of her room. Switching on the light beside her, she felt her body shake with the lingering horror of her dream, her heart still beating irregularly. She'd not dreamt about this for ten years now, and the presence of the dream was unnerving.

She could feel the sweat and tears cling upon her face as she hugged herself, shutting her eyes to rid herself of the gruesome image. Oh, it was the _same_ dream with the exact same details - nothing changing even in the slightest. The same mist that she escaped from until she ended up in the alley with three masked men behind her... the same fight, the same gunpoint... the same saviour in the form of Ranveer. It was exactly the _same._

Ishaani sighed as she felt another couple of tears leave her eyes, her shoulder aching her terribly. The bullet had ripped through his chest and lodged into her shoulder... wait, if that was in her dream, why did it ache her so much in reality? She blindly let her finger trail upon her shoulder and she gasped. _Blood._ She swung herself off from the bed and hurried in front of the dressing mirror to take her appearance in. She was bleeding through the bandage on her shoulder.

There was no scalpel, but she'd chosen a blade for the job this time. She'd bled through the bandage. _Damn it,_ she cursed. Feeling her breathing come back to normal, she sighed as she walked into the washroom and pulled out the first aid box from the cabinet, now feeling angry. What was the occurence of her dream supposed to mean? She swiftly pulled off the bandage and washed her wound with antiseptic, thanking her stars that it wasn't infected.

The dream... she thought it was the end of it when they'd been victims of the 26th July floods. It had never returned back after the night when she'd given him those eighteen promises... then why now? Ishaani looked into the mirror and recoiled. She looked identical to her dream self now. Identical in all ways. Did Ranveer look the same now? There were no photos available of him - neither on the web nor in person about how he looked now.

Ishaani gulped uneasily, re-doing the bandage around her shoulder once she was satisfied that the wound had stopped bleeding. She'd have to be careful the next time... the blade wasn't suited for her. It may have been a little too strong for her than the scalpel but it would have to do for now. Atleast she felt in control. She looked into the dustbin where the bloody blade stared at her maliciously and turned away angrily, disgusted with herself. She'd sworn not to ever go down that path again... why was she doing it then?

Ishaani looked up and stared at her reflection, her face lit with the human emotion of fear. Her frame shook again as the pictures flit into her mind sickeningly and no matter how much she tried to rid her mind of them, they stuck on with more determination. She opened her eyes weakly as she saw them turn red, that oddly reminded her of all the blood upon her hands. _His blood._

She threw up in the basin as she felt her knees wobble, the mental exhaustion getting the better of her. She clumsily supported herself upon the basin with her elbows as she turned on the tap and splashed water upon her face, hoping for the sudden dizziness to fade away. If anything, it only intensified. Ishaani was barely aware of her eyes falling upon the now-clean basin as her hands blindly navigated in the direction of the tap to turn off the cool water when she felt herself fall into a quiet blackness, her mind finally clearing itself of the bloodcurdling images.

-x-

Ishaani opened her eyes, her head aching fit to burst. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, the dim lights of the washroom a relief. She stood up shakily once she felt better, taking the support of the wall as she propped herself upon her feet. She felt terribly sick of the freak show that her mind was playing with her... why couldn't everything end once and for all?

She left the washroom shakily as she eyed the clock on the wall - 5:45AM. Sleep no longer hovering upon her senses, she halfheartedly sat upon her desk and stared at the photo frame in front of her eyes. It was a photo of herself, Disha, Ranveer and her parents all together in her room while the camera was set upon a timer. It was the picture from her seventeenth birthday. All of them were laughing carelessly, the candles burning brightly upon the cake.

Another photo sat beside it of Ishaani having her arms around Ranveer in a side-hug as they both stared at each other passionately as their rings sparkled, a huge smile on both of their faces - hers mischievous, his coy. But their customary smiles that made the others' day. This photo was taken days before he left for Sydney. The photo brimmed with passion.

Passion... He'd taught her what it felt to be passionate about life. Passionate about every single day, passionate about the zest of living. Passionate about becoming something in life, passionate about succeeding and achieving your dreams. She had to pull herself up - this kind of human weakness would not do. There was a lot she needed to achieve yet, a lot more she needed to make a mark upon.

The rays entered the room powerfully as the perfectionist got up from her chair, leaving behind the darkness of her mind along with the end of the night. The dawn had fallen... the dark waters had to embrace light. So did she. She walked up towards her armoire and pulled out the files pertaining her office work. The wait for him was her reason to live, but her passion to become the woman her father and he dreamt of her becoming was what kept her driving.

There was no time to be weak - it was time to complete a legacy. And this time tomorrow would determine whether the next step to completing it would be successful or no. But even before that, she had the Saxenas to break her head behind. The deal may have been finalized with Saxena Jr., but she'd rather throw herself off from the roof than work with the boy. He thought he could become the next Ishaani Parekh in terms of the mind-boggling success and grandeur she received in those four years.

Stupid boy; not everybody had the destiny of Ishaani Parekh.

The boy was intelligent and smart, no doubt, but just like with all inexperienced freshers, he thought himself to know everything and to be perfectly equipped for the job. There was less application of common sense and more of theoretical academics, something that life had not yet taught him how useless it was. This was the real war-field where experience and instinct helped, not marks. The only plus point he had was his father's financial power and backing, but even that was useless in her eyes.

The power of his brain mattered to her, not the power of his money. And since like he was grown into learning to abuse his father's power, he was arrogant, lazy and ignorant - all the three of which were a big no-no for her. Nobody screwed with Ishaani Parekh and walked away scot-free. And since it was the first meeting today after the two companies signed the contract for the residential complex construction in Parel, she knew that she'd have to bear with Saxena Sr., who was no better but his son. But atleast he had the humility of his experiences to compensate for.

Humility or not, she knew how to get the job done.

-x-

Ishaani sat upon her desk, a relaxed look upon her face. Her day was going as well as she could have hoped for it so far. The meeting with Saxena Sr. had just come to an end and Ishaani let her back fall upon the chair, her head falling upon the rest of the back tiredly. For once, Saxena Sr. seemed to talk something sensible and the genuine gusto he showed for the project was something that sparked a little more enthusiasm into her as well. His ideas were innovative and reasonable and by the end of the discussion, she felt relatively more confident in her decision to go forward with the deal.

Mr. Sengupta had seen Mr. Saxena out, discussing a few finer details of the project animatedly before they got into contact with the architect and the PMC firm. Puneet and Rishi both entered the room after taking her permission, looking exhausted.

"Well?"

"The supplier's agreed for 3%," came back Rishi's immediate response. Boss and employee shared a look of common understanding.

"Tell him it's 2.5% and we both walk away happily."

"But ma'am-" began Rishi, now sounding exhausted.

"Trust me, Mr. Rishi. Even he knows what's going to be the final price. If he could slash off 7%..." countered Ishaani, looking at him keenly.

"Thanks to my convincing skills..." muttered Rishi under his breath for Puneet to hear. Ishaani cocked her eyebrow at the two men who gave each other a sly smile, getting a gist of what went through between them.

"Yes, well, get this to 2.5% and I'll bump in a bonus," spoke Ishaani and Rishi stared at her, flustered.

"What?"

"Mr. Rishi, I'm not even that arrogant or heartless. I recognize and appreciate efforts when I see them," she added coldly, but neither of them missed the warmth in her eyes. Both the men now looked embarrassed as Ishaani continued. "How long has it been since you've last slept properly?"

"Four days..."

"You and Mr. Puneet both can take the day off once you're done with the supplier. I need you at your best tomorrow and the two of you have earned it. We're ready with all the documents and presentations, so you needn't worry about that," said Ishaani, the tiredness betraying its way into her voice as well.

Both of them looked at each other as Ishaani got up and walked towards the frame of her father upon the wall, his photo smiling at her broadly. She trailed her fingers upon them gently, looking lost.

"My father told me loads and loads of stories upon Harshad Parekh. How he was a legend and that he was a man in a million. My father was his chief associate. I wanted to work and train under him as well, but before I got the chance, he passed away. But I did meet him several times... I've never seen a man like him," spoke Puneet as he came and stood behind Ishaani, staring at the photo in reverence.

"Yes, he was always like that... giving, selfless, passionate about his work," came Ishaani's lost reply. She didn't turn behind.

"I only ever had the chance to interact with him once, during a seminar. He was my role-model and my idol. I wanted to become just like him... but my father always told me that nobody could become Harshad Parekh because he was one of a kind. If we ever learnt 1% of his experience, we were set for life," added Rishi, now joining Puneet.

Silence prevailed for some time before Ishaani spoke, her voice suddenly carrying a purpose.

"You know, as a child my best friend and I both idolized our father. We stayed with him all the time and always kept learning so many things from him. It wouldn't be wrong if I said that my father loved him more than me. He trained him personally under his own hand since he was 14. Papa could take no business deicisons without him and he became the life and soul of the Parekh Empire, behind the scenes. He never liked being in the limelight. Papa wanted to make him the next King of Dalal Street."

"What happened?" asked Puneet, now curious.

"I killed him," whispered Ishaani and the two men gasped unconsciously. Ishaani smiled bitterly in spite of herself and continued. "He loved me so much... _but I thought I loved Chirag_. He lived because of me... _for_ me. I took away his _reason_ to live that night when I pushed him away. I _killed_ him."

"Where is he now?" asked Rishi cautiously after some time.

"At the topmost pinnacle of success," came the dreamy reply. Both the men stared at their boss in pity. "A success even crazier than my own. Papa would have been so proud of him had he been alive. He must be very proud of him wherever he is, if he's watching over us."

"He'd be extremely proud of you as well, ma'am," came Puneet's instant reply. "My father and I always have a debate on this - he says that another Harshad Parekh would be born in another lifetime. I tell him that I'm working with Ishaani Parekh, who is as close as she could get to being her father."

"That's sweet, Mr. Puneet," replied Ishaani, her voice gratituous. "My father would be proud of me professionally, oh yes. But personally? I think he would have died with shame if he was alive to see what I did to my best friend, that night."

"Even you loved him now, didn't you?" asked Rishi, his voice now laced with understanding. Ishaani sighed.

"I think I've been loving him since the moment he saved my life when I was eight. I was just too stupid and oblivious to realize it and by the time I did... my ruined life was thrown back at my face. I have no one to blame for this but myself."

"What happened to him, then?" asked Puneet.

"I don't know... His personal life is not known to anyone. That's how he was always - very private about his personal life. His professional achievements and milestones are no secret though," replied Ishaani, the pride evident in her voice.

"When did you find out about him?" question Rishi curiously.

"Six months, ago." When both the men shuffled their feet, not knowing how to ask the question they so badly wanted to ask, Ishaani eased them from their plight. "He's a widower now, I think."

"Why didn't you ever try reconciling with him?" asked Rishi swiftly, instantly regretting his hastiness. Ishaani Parekh never entrusted her secrets. But somehow, today seemed like an exception.

"When I was twenty-one, he received a scholarship from the Sydney Business School for completing his Masters in Financial Economics. He was so thrilled to take up on the offer because that meant getting a step closer to his dreams and ambitions. I was so happy that he was getting the chance, but I was selfish. I didn't know what I'd do without him. I was supposed to go to the US for my higher studies, but there was still another year for that. I'd never stayed apart from him for so long and I didn't want him to go and leave me alone. He'd been protecting me for so long that without him, nothing felt right... nothing felt good."

"I'd made up my mind with all sorts of plans to keep him from going. Anything it took. Oh, I was so selfish... but Papa found out. I'd never forget that conversation that the two of us had that day. He'd locked the two of us into the room and we'd had the most serious conversation that we'd ever had until that point. He explained it out to me... how I was always a distraction to him and how I was the only thing that would hinder him for achieving what he wanted in life. Goodness knew how much I wanted him to succeed and how much I wanted to see him become a big man."

"How did you agree?" asked Puneet, now spell-bound like his colleague. Both the men knew that Ishaani Parekh was the most stubborn woman anybody could lay eyes upon. If she wanted something, she would only rest when she had it.

"It was Papa... he knew how to get his point across. In the end, he took a promise from me. To quote him, he asked me 'to always be his support in his fight for success and if I couldn't, then to stay in the shadows and let him fight. He is a fighter, he'll emerge victorious. Be his inspiration, not his obstacle.' I couldn't face him after what I'd done to him... I didn't deserve him. I didn't know where he was or whether he was even alive. I didn't know where his parents were, either. All I could do was begin upon the path that both my father and he knew that I could accomplish and become in life with the hope that wherever he was, he would be happy and well."

"I think they would both be proud of you," added Rishi compassionately. Ishaani nodded her head slowly, and now spoke an entrancing monologue.

"You know, ten years ago, my father missed out on a final legacy before his retirement, something he was always sore about. He'd missed out upon the London monopoly back then in a similar diamond consignment to London with the exact same scenario. At that time, the two of us had sworn that we would complete his legacy, and Papa just smiled at us. We were just children... but I don't think he underestimated us even for a minute. And here we are today, on the brink of completing a long-lost, incomplete legacy."

Both the men gasped as they learnt an intimate secret about their boss, something they believed would never be possible. Ishaani Parekh was an enigma that could never be unveiled. Feeling a shiver run down their spine, Puneet asked slowly.

"So now that he's achieved everything that your father hoped for him to achieve, why didn't you try contacting him about this?" Ishaani turned around, an irnoic smile upon her lips as both the men stared at her, surprised.

"I have. And we have an appointment scheduled for four in the evening tomorrow."

Both the men gasped loudly as the shock of the statement echoed around the whole cabin, hitting them with one powerful wave after another. They couldn't believe it and yet it all made sense. The legendary RV and the acclaimed Ishaani Parekh had a history that ran through years. Two peas of a pod - both marked for greatness. Trained under the same man whose legacies were glorious in the stock markets as well as the diamond one. _They_ were his two biggest legacies.

"I knew there was a catch when you were telling us such a personal story," coughed Puneet awkwardly as he flushed red. He looked awestruck.

"It's ma'am. There's logic and a reason behind everything that she does," said Rishi, his eyes now staring at his shoes as though he would blind himself if he looked at her.

"Well, logic is the driving force of everything," said Ishaani good-naturedly. "And since the two of you now know, you also know how important it is that tomorrow's meeting goes off well. Everything depends upon it. Not personally, _professionally,_ " emphasized Ishaani and both the men looked up at her and nodded, looking serious.

"Wow, and I thought the pressure couldn't get any worse," whispered Rishi to Puneet, but it was loud enough for Ishaani to hear as well. She smiled slyly, making the two men stare at her in even more awe.

"Cheeky as that was, Mr. Rishi, I'd still be needing both of you well-preapred by eleven tomorrow morning. No margin of error can be allowed now that we are so close."

Both the men nodded their head as they understood their dismissal, leaving the cabin immediately.

-x-

 _'Sarah, look at me," whispered Ben as he cupped her face, his eyes too powerful for her to turn away from. She nodded her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. Ben smiled weakly as he wiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt, his voice now hoarse._

 _"I want you to remember something for as long as you are alive. I may not live in myself any longer after a few days, but I live in you. You will never be able to physically find me, but whenever you need me beside you, know that all you'd have to do is look within your heart... your soul. In your memories... in every single breath you take. We are not bound by any relationship... simply by each other's soul. I trust you to know and remember everything - everything I say, everything I do... until we meet again at the doorstep of another world. I love you, Sarah... more than anything else in this world. You are my greatest treasure, my only source of happiness...'_

Ishaani kept the book down and smiled in spite of herself, her breath hitched in her chest. This was her favourite part of the book. There was such a ruthless agony latched in this scene that tore apart her heart, the tears automatically brimming up into the eyes as fate tore apart these two lovers. They didn't deserve that fate, _she_ did not deserve that fate. Not after everything she'd been through. But when was life ever fair again?

Ishaani shut the book and sighed. She'd taken to reading the book every night that kept Ranveer's essence alive in her. How could _Ian-Hake Parish_ not be him when every word bled of his _essence_? But she wouldn't need either Caffeinated Love or her diaries anymore since tomorrow, he was returning back to her. It was the homecoming of an old friend. Whether or not that friend existed, she did not know, but it was worth a shot. _There was always a right time for everything, Ishaani. Nothing ever happens before or after. It happens when its meant to happen._ This was what her father always told her.

A knock on the door snapped her out from her thoughts as she looked at Mala standing outside, a bouquet in her hand. _Blue-purple orchids_. Ishaani looked at Mala stupidly as the latter stepped inside and handed over the bouquet to her, looking awkward. Ishaani threw her a bewildered look, and Mala spoke quickly.

"The flower-boy came to deliver this. He didn't say who it was from."

Ishaani nodded her head, waiting for Mala to leave before she searched around the bouquet, finding for a note. Finding one hidden between the flowers shoddily, she pulled it out and stared at it curiously, wondering who they were from. Her preference of her favourite flowers had changed from the blue-purple orchids to the white-purple ones, but nobody knew that again. Wait... could it be... _him_? Opening the note now with gusto, she found her blood go cold when she saw the untidy scrawl upon it, a handwriting she'd just read through the previous night upon.

 _I'll be using these when they cremate you. Soon._

Ishaani stared at the note for five whole minutes, as though her mind refused to believe what she was seeing. For a moment there, she was so sure that it was... but since when did life give her pleasant surprises anyway? As she stared at the death threat, she couldn't help but feel disappointment. Even Chirag could do better than that. Rolling her eyes at the note, she got up and walked up towards her cupboard, where most of her read diaries remained stacked.

Pulling out the three dreaded ones, she flipped through the pages angrily as she saw her own neat cursive running across the pages, every word singing a praise for him. And now that she flipped through those pages, she could see Ranveer's entire knowledge being radiated from Chirag. The illusion... the perfect illusion. He studied her so well and blended into the role of Ranveer so well that it was sick. Oh... he was just being a nice guy who was trying to give her company... good manners, modest, decent, honest... just what she admired in people.

Friendship gradually happened but he never forced himself upon her as her best friend. He always mentioned Ranveer and how lucky she was to have him and she'd go on talking about Ranveer for hours and hours, until he nearly knew his entire life story. And then begun the slow manipulation... all of Ranveer's traits packed in him that he revealed little by little, leaving her bewitched and her heart fluttering. It was just the perfect amount at all the 'supposedly' innocent moments.

Giving the drivers and house help their due leaves and bonuses, helping an old lady on the road, helping his cousins out with something or the other, helping Papa with a difficulty or two in business and not taking any credit for it, defending her from Baa and all the other... giving her ice-cream when she was sad and taking her on long drives to make her mood alright. He even helped the valets park cars, for crying out loud! He was humble, ground-to-earth and had a humility that was uncharacteristic of any rich family's heir. But the truth did not change - he was an illusion of Ranveer in another face. How could she have been so stupid?

How smart of him to just replace the image in her head but keep her love for him alive.

Friendship gradually changed into liking and with it came the little nuances that Ranveer would do for her... tucking her hair back when she was occupied, or ready to become the butt of jokes when she was sad, or crack jokes and make her happy. Talk about his ambitions and goals and about how much he trusted her to do something extraordinary in life and that too with such heartrending conviction that it made her like him just a little more. He made her parents happy and would stargaze with her... but he knew where to draw the line. Had he said he loved samosas, he would have lost the game.

He retained his lifestyle changes and yet knew where to blend in Ranveer's. That _son of a bitch_. And then he played a masterstroke.

She'd been going through a terribly low phase for two months. And one fine day when things had reached a new all-time low, Baa had insulted her at a public gathering of over a 1000 people and she'd left the place in tears - tired, frustrated and hurt. It was raining and she had been walking carelessly on the road, unaware about anything. A car was about to hit her when somebody pulled her out of harms' way, holding her in a protective embrace. She shrieked and fought against the grip for her to be let gone of, but the grip remained firm until she looked up and saw Chirag.

Oh... he deserved the Oscar for his performance. The horrified expression, the pain and love in the eyes, his grip upon her hand strong, but warm. His gaze had washed her brains of all her senses. Oh, and then she'd fallen silent and he'd cupped her cheek, the intensity in his gaze never wavering even once. He bridged the gap between them and kissed her forehead as she shut her eyes, the rain and her tears mingling amiably.

 _"Ishaani, I don't know whether anybody else loves you or cares for you. I don't care whether the world hates you. You think that nobody loves you but you're wrong! I love you, Ishaani, and I cannot even imagine having to live a day of my life without seeing you. So don't ever say or do anything like this again, okay? I'd... I'd die without you..."_ he whispered in fright, his voice soft as he let a tear fall. Oh, how it worked like a charm.

She succumbed in his arms, meaning those three dreaded words as she looked up and whispered them to him... _I love you._

And from there began the final stage of the manipulation where his love for her was highlighted, along with Ranveer's absence at a time when she was so vulnerable. _I don't blame him, but how can his dreams be more important than you, Ishaani? I could never, ever do that._ She was still reeling from the shock of everything that had happened and her own emotional issues. And like he had predicted, the dart had found its target.

She did not resent it or hate it, and had even asked Chirag to shut up, but all he had to do was leave her alone with the thought when she was emotionally vulnerable. And just like a termite, a little more of his _views_ and _promises_ were warped and spun around her carefully, never once overdone, never once unsatisfactory. By the time Ranveer returned, his minion was ready. Ready to destroy Ranveer and as well herself. _Two birds with one stone._ And then he played the final stroke after her father passed away.

Ishaani shut her eyes as she slammed all the three diaries on the floor, now livid. For a maddening moment, she wanted to personally take out all the pages of the sick diaries and shred them into pieces and set them on fire, but then she gained back her senses. The day would come when she would burn away all of those, but that was when Chirag's chapter would end in her life.

The day was soon, anyway. Taking in deep breaths, she picked up the books and threw them in the cupboard with the least bit of mercy along with the new note. Turning back, she saw the flowers staring at her innocently. She _definitely_ hated the blue-purple orchids now. Years ago, a single flower had made her day. Today, a bouquet of them had destroyed it.

Calling Mala back into the room and instructing her to take the flowers away from her sight, she shut the door behind her and fell upon the bed tiredly. Her body shivered slightly as she let the disgusting memories and knowledge fade away from her mind. When nothing worked upon her a hour later, she opened the drawer and pulled out the last diary that was to be ready again.

This was it. The wait had almost come to an end.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	74. Interlude 14

**Interlude 14: The Paths of Destiny**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

" _Damn it_ , Jameson! I told you to be careful about the _Westpac_ shares!" roared RV on the phone as the CEO of RV Broking Solutions shivered across the line, his hands trembling. Nobody fancied being on the opposite side of an angry RV. Hell was preferred than him.

"But sir, I-"

"You sold the shares at a $4 loss! Do you even know what that means?!" continued RV, disregarding the stutters of his employee.

"Sir, I swear upon the good Lord, I-"

"Do not expect to get away with this using _blasphemy_! I'm this close to firing you right now!" threatened RV, his tone now cold. Jameson gulped, now petrified.

"Sir, please..."

"I told you that the situation of the markets are very tense these days! I told you that there was no margin of error here!" continued RV, his decibel now back to normal even though his tone got colder, something that the CEO thought wasn't remotely possible until that moment. Ice was warmer than the mirth his tone reflected.

"Give me another chance, sir..." begged Jameson from the opposite side, his voice shaking. Ranveer could sense the helplessness and desperation in his voice.

"There's no second chance in life, Jameson," replied RV in a barely audible voice, his tone as sharp as the prick of a pin.

"No, no sir, please! Don't fire me!" protested the now terrified man, while RV sighed irritably.

"I'm not going to fire you... I'm not even that cold-hearted. You're simply going to pay for the loss from monthly deductions from your salary for the next six months."

"But- but sir, that's half my salary!" whined Jameson before he suddenly fell silent at the icy silence upon the phone.

"Be grateful I'm not firing you like I'd originally promised. Need I remind you about the Lendell scenario?" came back the crisp reply with the undercurrent of the choicest of threat that made Jameson perspire on the other side.

"Th- th- thank you, sir. I- I pr- promise to do-do better from now on."

"You have no option, Jameson. The next mistake of this level and you can bid your job adieu. Understood?" warned Ranveer quickly, his tone once again cold.

"You're benevolent, sir..." came the weak reply that exuded relief and gratitude. Say what they would, nobody could question the fact for even a second that RV did have a heart of gold.

RV disconnected the call and grumbled underneath his breath. Could nothing go right, really? As much as he wished to remove Jameson from his job, he couldn't. Jobs were scarce in Sydney and an employee ousted from the RV Group of Companies for poor performance was blacklisted automatically on the basis of reputation. Jameson had a wife and a child on the way, and Ranveer knew that terminating him from his job right now would lead to unnecessary amount of chaos.

But even that wasn't it. Jameson was an extremely bright man and one of the most valuable assets of the company when it came to the human factor. He had extraordinary vision and was certainly hardworking and dedicated. His only drawback was risky intra-trading where he simply lacked the guts to get imaginative and that was indeed a drawback in a field like this. But the amount of creativity and imagination he'd put into transforming the company's portfolio handling policies were remarkable again.

He could not let unnecessary hotheadedness cloud the practicality of the situation. Jameson was undoubtedly one of the best in his field and with a little bit of honing, he certainly had the capability to go to greater heights. He may never let the parallel line of his heart come into business, but he knew that everybody was allowed to have a second chance, even though he never believed in it. Well, life never gave him one now, did it?

He never believed in second chances because life had taught him that there were multiple opportunities, never second chances. Ishaani always believed in them, but she was an optimist. He was a realist. But hadn't life given him four new chances to live again? Oh, it was difficult to understand and decide whether second chances did truly exist or no. But so far for him, it didn't. But didn't Sarah give Ben another chance after he pushed her away? He pushed her away for her own good, but a betrayal of trust was always a betrayal of trust.

That was fiction. But weren't the roots of fiction based on reality?

A knock upon the door snapped him out from his thoughts as his mother entered the room, a bowl in her hand. Ranveer looked at her curiously as she smiled.

"You look stressed. Sit down, I'll give you an oil massage for your head. You'll feel better." Ranveer looked at his mother before he slipped off the bed and sat down obediently. Amba smiled as she sat upon the bed, and began oiling his hair. Ranveer shut his eyes as his mother's fingers worked effortlessly upon his scalp in a magic that only a mother's fingertips were gifted with. And before he knew it, he could feel all of his stress and worries ebbing away, leaving behind a peace that he never wanted to leave again.

He felt his head fall sleepily upon her lap once she'd finished her work as she stroked his head lovingly.

"You do realize that your birthday is coming next week, right?" asked Amba softly. Ranveer looked up at him mother sleepily, a soft smile on his face. He'd clearly forgotten. Amba shook her head, amused.

"What do you want us to gift you that day?"

"Just your blessings and love..." replied Ranveer, staring at his mother fondly. Remembering that his parent's anniversary was coming the next month, Ranveer questioned quickly. "What do you want for your anniversary gift, Maa? It is next month..." added Ranveer as he looked at his mother keenly.

All the sleep left his senses when he saw Amba staring at him curiously, her eyes watery. But what caught his attention was that her eyes looked as though someone had set them on fire, something that reminded me crazily of the way Ishaani's eyes would light up. _No, not her again! Why did everything remind him of her in those six years!?_

"Will you be able to give it to us?" asked Amba, her tone now serious.

"I'll try my best to," came Ranveer's sincere response, and Amba smiled curiously.

"Eight years ago, you gifted us our freedom for our twenty-fifth anniversary... but even that was within your scope back then," remarked Amba, while Ranveer now looked confused.

"If I could do that, then I can do anything you ask of me," he assured her, while Amba now stroked Ranveer's cheek affectionately. Bending her head slightly as though in prayer, she looked at Ranveer despondently.

"I want to see you happy." A pregnant silence followed as Ranveer separated himself from his mother, unable to meet her eyes anymore. Was it guilt or the desire in his mother's eyes that he knew he wouldn't be able to fulfill? Getting up slowly, he walked towards the window from where he could see the sea water glistening across the shore. Their house overlooked the sea.

" _I am happy_ , Maa," replied Ranveer finally, unsure of how to lie to the woman who knew him inside-out.

"Really? Which lifetime are you talking about, Ranveer? Because in this lifetime, you and happiness have never known each other. Atleast not since _Ishaani_ left your life," added Amba bitterly, who got up and walked towards where Ranveer was standing. Ranveer paled at the mention of Ishaani's name. This was not a conversation he wanted to get into.

"Maa, I-"

"Look, Ranveer. Your father and I are growing old. By God's grace, you've given us everything that we couldn't even dare to dream about. You've fulfilled all of our dreams and desires and have always been our biggest source of happiness. We both want to see you happy and well-settled," said Amba, the hope or lack of it forcing Ranveer to turn his back against his favourite view and stare at his mother's dejected face.

"Maa, if you're saying that I should marry again-"

"No, Ranveer, I just want to see you happy. I want my _son_ back... my _Ranveer_ back," whispered Amba, her tone now begging. Ranveer gave her a ruthless smile that slashed across the older woman's heart. What had life turned her son into?

"You were right... I cannot give you what you've asked for. This is who I am... this is all I can give you now," replied Ranveer in the same tone that his mother used, albeit much more forlorn.

"Why have you come back here, Ranveer? What's going on?" asked Amba suddenly, the sunlight fuelling the spark in her eyes. Ranveer turned his gaze away from her own, afraid that his mother would see through the iron wall somehow. He couldn't allow for that... not when his defenses were down. He was turning human again in spite of himself... was it because he was going to meet _her_ soon?

"On business-" began Ranveer evasively, but Amba pulled his chin up so that their eyes met.

"I'm asking about _for what_ you came here on. You wouldn't hear about it even once when we've been telling you about it for six years. And all of a sudden, you come to visit us," remarked Amba, now looking concerned. Ranveer chuckled sardonically.

"Did you not like me coming here?"

"I couldn't have asked for anything more. But something doesn't feel right. What is it?" pressed Amba, now seeing Ranveer's lips quivering. What was the matter with him? Six years... six years had gone into creating the strongest, toughest and darkest walls around his heart, making him blank and aloof. How could _she_ manage to dismantle him in barely five days with just the fact that they were about to meet again after six years?

 _No!_ He wouldn't give in to this... He'd worked far too hard to make himself what he was today. He wouldn't let her break through his cold prison again. No... He wouldn't let her presence spark warmth and hope in his dead heart again. No, he wouldn't! _He couldn't!_ Staring at his mother who now looked at him worriedly, he turned his face away from her own and stared at the blinding sun, afraid that a tear would betray him for the first time since his wife passed away.

"I'm tired, Maa... I'm tired of fighting... I- I'm just...tired." The dead weight in his tone was sufficient to frighten Amba and she turned him around and cupped his cheeks in concern. He let his cheek nestle into her palm and shut his eyes, feeling the pain of an entire realm claim him in its entirety... a feeling he'd first come across in his dreams when he was fourteen. Yet there was no pain... just a gaping void.

He felt his mother pull him into her arms as his head felt tiredly upon her shoulder, hoping for somebody to fill that void. Yet there was no solace in his mother's arms... only one person could give that to him. _NO! What was the matter with him?!_

"Finch tells me that you're going to meet Ishaani tomorrow," spoke Amba, her tone quiet after Ranveer pulled himself out from the embrace.

Ranveer's features tightened at the mention of her name. It was as though every time somebody knotted up his intestines, wrung his guts, forced his heart to squelch and choke his breath whenever her name was mentioned. This was a predicament he had to find a solution too. He didn't like feeling human like that... it meant embracing weaknesses that he had long since abandoned. The weakness of being and feeling like a human. And now that the time was drawing closer and closer to meet her, he felt himself losing control upon himself. God, he was going to need some alcohol to keep his nerves steady.

"Finch said-? That-" stuttered Ranveer, catching his tongue in time before he cussed. His mother didn't miss out on his censored version of frustration but chose to let go of it. Instead, she continued in a grave tone.

"You're going to meet her after six years, Ranveer. Is that why you agreed to come here?"

"No... I found out about it just a day before I was leaving. Finch fixed up the appointment," replied Ranveer, his tone now annoyed. He had half a mind to cancel the appointment and run back to Sydney the moment he was done with the meeting of the Singhanias. But something kept pulling him to her in spite of himself... something which he couldn't place. It was like a pull of destiny... no matter how much he tried to repel it, he only kept getting pulled more strongly.

"Do you have any idea how is she doing?" asked Amba slowly, her voice snapping Ranveer out from his line of thoughts.

"None, Maa. Nothing ever since she got married... and I don't want to, either," added Ranveer angrily, his eyes not breaking contact with his mother's for the first time since their conversation began. Amba smiled at him knowingly.

"Don't lie, Ranveer. You've never loved anyone like you've loved Ishaani," she remarked, and Ranveer hissed angrily.

She's warned him for years and year about a heartbreak that was inevitable, but he was too madly in love to heed her advice. She'd always warned him about the danger of pouring so many emotions into once person, about making your life and Universe revolve around that person, but he was too sure of his love. She was bitter when she learnt about Ishaani getting married to Chirag, but something always felt wrong. She couldn't come to hate her in spite of everything. All that she could feel was cold disappointment for her and bitterness upon her son's fate.

 _"Some things never remains the same, Maa,"_ retorted Ranveer, now looking at his mother in distress.

 _"Some things never change,"_ came the instant reply while Ranveer shut his eyes, vexed. Why did everyone keep telling him that?

"You don't know what you're talking about. And why are you taking up for her, anyway?"

"She's earned no favours when she rejected you, Ranveer. I'm never going to forgive her for breaking your heart," said Amba sharply, and he could hear the hurt in her voice. She continued. "I don't know what went wrong between the two of you and since you won't tell me, I'm going to take it for my own good. But I won't ever forget what she's done for _you_ , _for us_ , in all these years. She was the reason why we earned our freedom as well and I'm always going to be grateful and will respect her for that. But above all, she was the only reason of all your happiness in all those years. Whatever makes my _son_ happy, makes _me_ happy."

This was what he loved about his mother. She was a practical woman who knew to appreciate the best in others in spite of their flaws and mistakes or even shortcomings. She never let bias cloud her judgment, neither was she a woman to judge others based on what society tagged them to be. And somehow, the fact that she respected Ishaani even after everything they'd been through made him respect and love his mother a little more.

"She was my life, Maa..." whispered Ranveer as his voice choked. There were no tears... just the gasps of pain that choked his heart dry of emotion.

"You know, your father and I met her a few months ago. She's still the same girl from heart that I know when it came to us, but she's completely changed otherwise. Yet there was something too... familiar about her, something I couldn't understand back then. I understand it now."

"What do you mean?" asked Ranveer as he stared at the bizarre expression upon her mother's face that swiftly turned into an uneasy alarm. It was as though she'd just realized something that wasn't pleasant.

"She's incomplete too, Ranveer. Her aura reminded me of yours... just the same..." murmured Amba, looking at Ranveer with a mixture of hope and confusion. Ranveer smiled at her in pity. When was the last time he ever truly had laughed or had even smiled from his heart, meaning it?

"Maa, you're just overthinking things. She's happily married and well settled in life. Don't try to create false hopes in your heart about something that's not possible," explained Ranveer, although he couldn't deny the sudden prick he felt in his heart that was extinguished as soon as it was ignited. _Was that hope?_

"A mother is never wrong in things like these, Ranveer," remarked Amba, her tone serious. Ranveer shook his head and kissed his mother's forehead lovingly.

"Thank you for the massage, Maa. And sorry for not being able to fulfill your wish. If there's anything else I can do, let me know."

"You should try getting in touch with Ishaani," advised Amba, ignoring the cue of dismissal that Ranveer didn't bother to be subtle with. She was his mother and would have the conversation as long as she sought to. She was no employee he could frighten away with the coldest of glares.

"Broken relationships are seldom fixed," replied Ranveer, his gaze not leaving his mother's own ones as RV began overtaking Ranveer. The moment of weakness had passed away with acceptance. All it left behind was an aloof coldness capable to kill.

"But a broken heart can always be fixed by love, as long as it's from the same person," argued Amba, her gaze much more powerfully warmer than her son's cold ones. Her son had lost faith in _miracles,_ because they didn't exist for him since he was twenty-three. Not when it came to the only woman he'd ever desired.

"Fantasies, Maa!" yelled Ranveer, unable to control himself. "Life doesn't give you second chances, only new opportunities," added Ranveer in a quieter tone when he realized who he was talking to, his eyes suddenly apologetic.

"Then you've clearly not seen _life_. Life is always about second chances, Ranveer," challenged Amba. Mother and son stared at each other defiantly, before Ranveer smiled wryly.

"We're born once, we love once, we marry once and we die once."

"You've nearly died four times, Ranveer. That's four chances life has given you," remarked Amba stubbornly. Why was her son his stubborn in accepting the facts of life?

"You're just being a mother, Maa," replied Ranveer, his tone suddenly calm as he smiled wistfully. "Ishaani and I have no chance. I'm not the same person, anymore, Maa. And I don't think she's going to be so, either. And even if by some impossible miracle we do manage to even become friends again, even that's a long shot, really."

"Have you even _lived,_ Ranveer? What you've achieved in all these years was also something that was impossible to happen, but it did."

"It was difficult, not impossible. And _this_ is different," emphasized Ranveer, now tired of having the same conversation with everyone. Why did everybody seem hell-bent on having him reconcile with her, when clearly there were a hundred easy explanations as to why she sought _RV? Optimistic fools,_ all of them. Tomorrow was just a business dealing... nothing more. He was sure of that. She did not _need_ him in her life the way he _needed_ her.

"It isn't. You wanted to become a big man so that you could ask her hand in matrimony. It's all upon your conviction to achieve what you want, Ranveer," spoke Amba seriously while Ranveer laughed mirthlessly.

"She hates me, Maa."

"Then for someone who hates you, I was surprised to see the same love in her eyes that she had when she spoke about you years ago that she had six months ago." Ranveer's sarcastic smile faltered for a moment before he shook his head angrily.

"You're kidding yourself."

 _Was she kidding herself, or was he?_

"Don't underestimate the power of destiny, Ranveer," warned Amba, staring at her son's indifference with displeasure.

"Our destiny is written from the moment we are born, Maa."

"God gives every man the tool to re-write his destiny, yet end up at the finish line with what is ultimately written for him," said Amba and for a fleeting second, Ranveer was taken back to a conversation he'd had with his Mota Babuji ten years ago in a car when his fate was being discussed. He'd used the exact same words. This was another deja vu.

Back then, he'd asked his Mota Babuji the same question, and his mentor had given him an answer that had soothed the passionate longing on the youth in him. His Mota Babuji had been correct - he'd written his own destiny. Then why did his heart not want to take solace from the reassurance his mother was giving him? Couldn't it be that she was right too?

"Ishaani and I were never meant to be," said Ranveer pessimistically as he shook his head in denial. He didn't have the courage to hope, not when it came to her. The first heartbreak killed him from the inside; if there ever was a next time, it would snuff the breath out of him for good. Sighing, he continued.

"If we were, we would have never separated. And anyway, it's too late now. She's married and happy. Must probably be a mother too," he added dreamily. That was a weird image to harbour and once that certainly made him feel like the broken fragments of his heart would explode into his mouth.

"If she's happily settled in life, that's her good fortune. She's borne enough in life and she's reaping the fruits now. What about _you_ , though? Don't _you_ deserve to be happy?" implored Amba, cupping his cheeks once again, this time in an urgency that Ranveer failed to understand, or chose not to.

"What do you want to say, Maa?" mumbled Ranveer tiredly. He was fed up of talking and reminiscing and pitying himself. This had to come to an end. Everything was killing him slowly, painfully... _intimately._ Memories were a past from another lifetime, feelings were poisons killing him a little more every single day. She was the only _antidote_... and yet _she_ was the _poison._

"She was your only source of happiness, Ranveer, even back then. Think about it," begged Amba, now sounding weary. She knew she was waging a losing battle now.

"She doesn't love me and she's married and happy. That's it. And this is how I am going to be for as long as I live," said Ranveer resolutely, the pain evident in his eyes that had turned red.

"You're _dying_ every single day, Ranveer. The loneliness is killing you and I can see it in your eyes. That's why you've come here. You don't know what to do with yourself." Ranveer gasped at his mother's observation but chose to say nothing. She got the answer she was looking for.

"Maa, there's going to be no solution to our conversation," asserted Ranveer, now looking exhausted. _Why couldn't he just shut his eyes and never open them again?_

"So what, you'll run away from her tomorrow? I thought she was your _life_!" taunted Amba, but fell silent when Ranveer smiled at her coldly.

"When life leaves you, all that remains behind is a shell. And I'm going to meet her tomorrow as RV... I've run enough. It's time to stop where I started." Knowing that there was no use talking or arguing with him anymore, Amba walked away and picked up the bowl of oil as she made her way out from the room. Unable to resist, she turned back and heeded her son one last bit of advice.

"Everything happens for the best. This isn't the end of your story. This is just the end of a chapter." Ranveer, who had already turned to stare at the window, looked at his mother, brooding sulkily.

"You're optimism amuses me."

"You're obstinacy doesn't."

-x-

 _"My love was never about winning her over... it was about always seeing her happy. I would have walked away that night without another word had she simply asked me to... but what she did that night... she broke away the illusion of what I meant to her in those fourteen years, that all my life I lived with a false assurance. The weight of that truth is enough to kill anyone."_

Ranveer ran harder and harder as his conversation with Amba from earlier kept ringing in his mind in torment, his breathing growing harder. This was the only defense that his mind kept throwing at him in response, telling him why his mother's explanation was naive and innocent. He was dead... there was no place for life or hope in his heart. No... He wouldn't go down the same road again.

He fell upon his knees at his legs wobbled and failed him, his hands falling upon the grains of sand as the breeze of the sea hit his face in alarming slaps. If only tomorrow would come! He put his hand into his face as he let the air enter his lungs forcefully, taking in another minute of life. Oh what did his mother know, really? If she were to ever find out what had happened that night...

Ranveer got up and stared at the sparkling waters of the afternoon sea, the white froth preciously washing upon the sand. Years ago, he and Ishaani had sat upon a similar beach for several months when he'd lost hope in life. And then there was that one night when he wanted it all to end. She'd taken him into her arms that night, making his pain her own. He'd succumbed in her arms, falling asleep as the cruel world got too much for him to bear. He'd lost hope in life again. Who would give that back to him? Who would take him into their arms and make his pains their own?

The only woman who tried was no more. The people who loved him always left him. Maybe because he didn't deserve them... maybe because he wasn't worth it. His Mota Babuji, Ishaani, Ritika... yes, they all left him. Maybe there was something wrong with him. Maybe he was bad luck. He ruined whose ever life he entered. Yes... he was meant to live alone and die alone. Anybody who loved him suffered the fate of death. He had to be alone... that was the price of success. That was his fate.

But what if life gave him a second chance?

There was not a single day when he hadn't thought about it. A world where Ishaani loved him and embraced him back with open arms. Oh, how he'd given in to her, taking her into his embrace, never leaving her again. Everything was forgotten and everything was forgiven. He was whole again. How could he have forgiven her so quickly after everything that happened, he wondered? But she was his life... his _need_. How could you _not_ embrace _life_ again?

But as he opened his eyes, he smiled cruelly at the stunning waters. This was real life, not a novel. Second chances didn't exist, and neither a world where Ishaani loved him. He was empty... he had nothing to offer anymore - friendship, trust, love... _nothing_. Only a shattered heart and a wounded soul to give. And as RV stood up, he stared at the waters with a sad smile upon his face. She no longer needed him to be the dawn to her turbulent and dark nights. And neither could he become one, not when he had become an eclipse.

He silently made his way back to his house, his mind now completely blank. In a few hours, he'd come to know where fate would take him next. But for now, the doused silence of the house soothed his nerves as he stealthily made his way to his room, packing his things up quickly. They'd be leaving for Mumbai the same evening so that they could atleast rest themselves up to be a 100% efficient. It was going to be a very demanding day.

An hour and a half later, Finch and Ranveer stood near their train, baggage in hand. Both of them hugged Kailash and Amba, Finch thanking the old couple for their love and generosity while the latter gave them their blessings and well wishes, inviting his family over the next time he visited Surat. Ranveer touched their feet in blessings before hugged them for perhaps a tad bit longer than he would have done so otherwise, a strange anxiety pumping through his veins. It was as though tomorrow was going to change his life forever... that nothing would remain the same every again.

Kailash patted his cheek lovingly as he asked Ranveer to take care of himself and he asked his father of the same. Amba kissed Ranveer's forehead, a small smile upon her face. It reminded him of the first time she'd sent him away from her to Mumbai. _Remember to stay loyal to the people you love, no matter what, alright? Value loyalty above everything else,_ was what his mother had advised him. He'd been seeing through her advice till this date.

It had been twenty years back then when he had set out to conquer the impossible. Twenty years had changed a lot... but some things _never_ changed, no matter what. The train hooted slowly and he left his mother's hands to plunge into the waters of the cruel world once again. His mother caught hold of his hand and pulled him in for another quick hug.

"God bless you, and may he always keep you happy," she whispered to him. He separated from her and gave her a teary smile, the uncannily resemblance from twenty years ago too much to bear. Was this truly a _second chance_ to complete what he'd left behind several years ago?

"You're just not going to give up now, are you?"

"Let's just say that I have a feeling that tomorrow might change a lot afterall. For the better or for the worse depends upon what's in store for you," replied Amba, a small smile upon her aging features. Ranveer kissed her forehead one final time as the train hooted for the second time.

"I love you so much, Maa. Never change."

Amba and Kailash both hugged Ranveer once again as they bid Ranveer and Finch goodbye, as both of them entered the coach and found their seats within no time upon the famous Shatabdi Express. Ranveer and Finch waved the former's parents goodbye as the trains chugged away from the platform, the eager bystanders fading away from their view. Finch and Ranveer stared at each other, the latter now having a small curve of a smile upon his face.

"So this is it, huh?"

"I guess so..." said Ranveer as he shrugged his shoulders, now drained after the emotional excitement from the past five days.

Without speaking another word, Ranveer opened his carry bag and pulled out the topmost book from it, hoping to revisit one last book from his past. Finch looked at him worriedly, somehow feeling much more at unease than he would have liked to admit. This calm exterior of his friend only meant the calm before the storm. What this storm was going to bring though, he didn't know. But when emotions ran so deep and hurt went much deeper than the heart could bear, the storm could never bring anything good... only after the storm could there be a hope for the warm rays of the sun to break through.

Ranveer flipped through the pages of the diary, a distant smile upon his face. There was no turning back now. He'd kept his vow for six years, until she decided to reach out to him. He doubted whether she even knew that Ranveer and RV was the same person. Maybe she would be in for a rude shock tomorrow. If she did know that the two entities were the same, he wondered whether she sought him to complete the legacy that his Mota Babuji had started upon.

He was too numb to hope for anything more than that. Ranveer looked up to see Finch staring at him with an electrifying gaze, the current of understanding passing between the two friends without a single word being spoken. This was the return of the prodigal son to the woman who made him the man he proudly came to become today.

This was it. The wait had almost come to an end.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	75. Epistle 61

**Book 4: The Dusk of a Glorious Era**

 **Epistle 61: My Lucky Charm**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Note: I've used a few excerpts from _The Kite Runner_ for the descriptions of the kite flying. :) :) **

**Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **14th January, 2007:**_

 _Finally Makar Sankrati is here! Yay!_

 _Mota Babuji and I have been waiting for this for so long that it felt as though it was never going to come! Flying kites... learning how to fly! God, I'm giddy with excitement! Like every year, Mota Babuji and I will be competing against each other as to who can fly the kite better. Normally, we'd have Sharman and Devarsh joining us too, but since they don't cannot take a leave, we'll have to manage with Prateik. The only issue is that his interest is biased for food rather than actually flying the kites._

 _Baa, like every year, remains officially scandalized at the fact that a servant will compete against his master to win, but well... she's been on and on about this for ten years now and still Mota Babuji doesn't play her heed. Take it from one ear and let it go from the other, he always says. What did I ever do in my previous life to have a mentor like him?_

 _And then there's my Maharani Ishaani. Honestly, that girl comes up with the most epic excuses of not flying kites, it's funny. She's think I'm really gullible that I'll believe everything that she sells to me. I've known from years now that she doesn't like flying kites because she's afraid of the manja. But she's too proud to tell me that, because Ishaani Parekh is "technically" afraid of nothing._

 _So today, I come to take her with me to the terrace to atleast catch the reel of the manja, but no... she wants to put up an argument for that also. And if there was anything more to do, she actually gave me a national awareness campaign advertisement as well about how dangerous reels are. God, this girl is a total drama queen! She should have joined telecommunications rather than marketing and finance... but if she keeps going like this, she'll go places with her marketing skills._

 _I'll have to think of some other way to get her up on the terrace. Don't tell her this, but she's my lucky charm. Whenever she's been on the terrace watching me and Mota Babuji compete, I've always flown my best, even though till this date I haven't managed to defeat him. The stats are 10-0 in Mota Babuji's favour, but for the expert he is on this, its nothing short of an achievement that I've even managed to stay alive long enough in the sky for half the time that our kites have sailed in the sky together._

 _He, like always, is proud of all the efforts I put into the game. He's the undefeated champion in kite flying for the last 23 years, and he says that the day someone cuts his kite, he'll give up on that crown and quit flying, knowing that it was time to pass on the beacon. He says that my spirit and sportmanship is going to take me places in life. If only he'd taught Ishaani to be a better sport... she's so bad at losing, she always asks for a rematch._

 _Like it was just the other day when we were playing tennis. Three sets. I won fair and square with a 6-4, 6-7 (4-6) and a 6-3, but no! She wants a rematch because she was "sure" that my ace was a fault. Oh, we argued upon it for over half an hour before I angrily did a rematch for the third set. I won again - 6-1. She didn't even let me take her for a drive that night, she was that bad a sport. She's never learnt to take defeat in her stride - she wants what she wants, and she isn't going to rest until she achieves it. That's why we have another tennis match this weekend._

 _But back to the point (I've become like Ishaani in this context, always going off from the point). I'm definitely going to have to convince her to come on the terrace. She's no support though. She's changes sides between myself and Mota Babuji even faster than a ping pong - whoever's winning, obviously. But still, she's my lucky charm. How can I not have her beside me? Mota Babuji always tells me that every challenge in life becomes easier to face when you have the right person standing beside you, shoulder to shoulder. She's my strength, so she has to be there._

 _Looks like I'll have to take a leaf out from her book and use it on her. Emotional blackmail, it is._

 _-x-_

 _Didn't I tell you that she is my lucky charm?_

 _See, I won! I WON! Can you believe it? And oh my God, it was the most intense competition that we've had in these eleven years! My hands are still shivering, I don't even know how I'm gripping the pen after all the band-aids on my fingers, but I had to tell you. The impossible has happened. I managed to cut Mota Babuji's kite today, breaking his 23-year old record. I think I might cry again._

 _Before I get all incoherent with emotion, I'll quickly tell you what happened, because I need to rush down in another half an hour. Leaving you back here, I ran up to Ishaani's room again, knowing that she'd put up another set of tantrums if I asked her to come give me company on the terrace. So I used my best option at hand - the innocent puppy dog eyes. She says that it's impossible to refuse me for anything when I had those eyes on, and I knew that this was my only shot._

 _Everything's fair in love and war._

 _I knelt beside her and took her hand in mine as I widened my eyes just enough to accommodate her gaze, never once over-doing it with the eyes. I told her how much it would mean if she would come with me to the terrace and would be my moral support, like always. I meant every word of what I said, honestly. Maybe that's why she agreed hesitantly. That's what we both love about each other - honesty. I promised her that she could sit far away from all the manja and support me from there... but just be there._

 _And so with a hesitant Ishaani in tow, I made my way up to the terrace. But the moment I swung open the door, it was a whole different world. Music blasted as the smell of samosas, steamed dhoklas and fried pakoras drifted from rooftops and open doors, our own rooftop being the provider of the same. All the family members sat together, excited and talking in happy whispers. Mota Babuji was selecting a kite for his flight when he saw me._

 _I quickly ran up to him as he called me towards the stand, looking excited._

 _"Take your pick."_

 _I fiddled around with the kites just as all the other men selected one for their own. Baba never flew kites, but he was an excellent aid for the spool. After tinkering for a good five minutes, testing the strength and quality of the wooden spars that made the backbone of the kite, I finally selected a red kite with black borders. It looked chic and it was certainly amongst the best of the lot. Mota Babuji selected a green one with purple borders, his signature kite that was warning enough to everyone that Harshad Parekh had taken his flight._

 _That kite had been the envy of all the neighbourhood who tried to futilely cut the green vulture out from the air. Nobody could touch it once it was airborne._

 _Picking up my kite and a spool, I walked back to Baba, who now looked palpably excited. My eyes scanned the terrace for Ishaani, who was sitting away from all the others in the shade, her eyes searching for me as well. The moment she found me, her face relaxed into a small smile as she lifted her thumb up as a good luck wish. I nodded my head nervously, suddenly seized by an urge to run back to my room and hide myself underneath all the blankets I could have access to._

 _I never had problem with nerves, but today was different._

 _Baba's face brightened as I handed over the kite to him, and he evaluated the kite the same way that I'd done so just minutes ago. Baba taught me all the tricks of the trade with flying kites back when we lived in our village, and like all of life's ironies, I got better than him. Now all I had to do was beat the best. In my dreams... nobody got to beat Harshad Parekh._

 _"Good," Baba said, satisfied with my choice. Smiling at me happily, he lifted our kite after licking his finger and holding it up to test the wind. The spool rolled in my hands as Baba walked away about an indefinite number of feet away until he came to a stop. He held the kite high over his head, like an athlete showing his gold medal. I jerked the string thrice like always, something that Baba and I used as a sort of signal and he tossed the kite._

 _I took a deep breath, exhaled, and pulled on the string. Within a minute, my kite was rocketing to the sky. It made a sound like a paper bird flapping its wings. Baba whistled and ran back to me as I handed him the spool, holding on to the string. He spun it quickly to roll the loose string back on._

 _At least two and a half dozen kites already hung in the sky like paper vultures roaming for prey. Within an hour, the number doubled, and practically kites of every colour imaginable glided and spun in the sky, each flying like they were meant to rule. A cold breeze wafted through my hair and it definitely made me shiver, even though I was perspiring with fright. I was definitely twitchy and on high-end anxiety. I knew that I wanted to do the impossible, but I felt too afraid to hope so. Yet there was something about today tat was different than the previous years... was it my guts instinct that things would change forever today?_

 _That was the thing about kite flying - your mind drifted just like the kite._

 _Getting my mind back to my kite as another wave of winds passed by, I let myself become cool. The wind was perfect for kite flying, blowing just hard enough to give some lift, make the sweeps easier. Next to me, Baba held the spool, his hands already slightly bloodied by the string._ _Soon, the cutting started and the first of the defeated kites whirled out of control. They fell from the sky like shooting stars with brilliant, rippling tails, showering the neighborhoods below with prizes for the children to collect as souvenirs._

 _A couple fell upon our terrace and upon the adjacent trees as well. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ishaani, Disha and Prateik collect the ones that were within reach. By another fifteen minutes, only Mota Babuji and I had our kites intact in the air, waging a courageous battles against the sharks floating around us. So far so good._

 _But try as I might, I couldn't help stealing glances at Ishaani, who now sat happily with the three colourful kites that she'd collected, looking fairly comfortable now that she was away from the "supposed" danger of the manja. She was engrossed with the battle of kites in the air to notice that I was staring at her. I wondered what she was thinking. Was she cheering for me? Or did a part of her think that I'd fail to cut her father's kite, like always?_

 _They were coming down all over the place now, the kites, and I was still flying. I was still flying. My eyes kept wandering over to Mota Babuji, who'd chosen the same moment to look at me. Was he surprised I had lasted as long as I had? 'You don't keep your eyes to the sky, you won't last much longer,' he'd taught me the first time I'd competed against him._

 _I snapped my gaze back to the sky. A blue kite was closing in on me I'd caught it just in time. I tangled a bit with it, and ended up besting him when he became impatient and tried to cut me from below. I could hear angry shrieks from the opposite terrace and I knew where that kite came from. Baba yelled 'kai po che!' along with the others, but I didn't let that distract me. I had only one kite to yell that for, if I was lucky._

 _Within another hour, the number of surviving kites dwindled from maybe fifty to a dozen. I was one of them. I'd made it to the last dozen. The music fell upon deaf ears as the air got tense, knowing that the best was yet to come now that the competition had grown so fierce. The biggest prize of all was still flying. I sliced a bright pink kite with a coiled white tail. It cost me another gash on the index finger and blood trickled down into my palm. I made Baba hold the string and sucked the blood dry, blotting my finger against my jeans._

 _I knew this part of the competition would take a while, because the guys who had lasted this long were skilled enough to not fall into simple traps like the old lift and dive, Baba's favorite trick._ _By three o'clock that afternoon, tufts of clouds had drifted in and the sun had slipped behind them. Shadows started to lengthen. The spectators on the roofs grew quieter as the wait became tedious._

 _We were down to nine kites and I was still flying. My legs ached and my neck was stiff. But with each defeated kite, hope grew in my heart like the breaking of the rays after a storm, one ray at a time._ _My eyes kept returning to the green kite that had been wreaking havoc like always._

 _"How many has he cut?" I asked Baba, and he understood who I was referring to._

 _"I counted fourteen."_

 _"Do you know who do the other four belong to?"_

 _Baba clicked his tongue and shook his head. That was a trademark Baba gesture, meaning he had no idea. The green kite sliced a big purple one and swept twice in big loops. Ten minutes later, he'd cut another two, sending new shrieks of disappointment and 'kai po che' simultaneously._

 _After another thirty minutes, only four kites remained. And I was still flying. It seemed I could hardly make a wrong move, as if every gust of wind blew in my favor. I'd never felt so in command, so lucky. It felt intoxicating. I didn't dare look up to the roof. Didn't dare take my eyes off the sky. I had to concentrate, play it smart. Another fifteen minutes and what had seemed like a laughable dream that morning had suddenly become reality: It was just me and Mota Babuji. The green kite._

 _The tension in the air was as taut as the glass string I was tugging with my bloody hands. People were stomping their feet, clapping, whistling, chanting from all over the other terraces, urging my red kite to do what hasn't been done before. Oh, it was as though they were egging me on it, but I couldn't get distracted. Not when I was this close. This was the first time I'd lasted till the end. And now that I'd come this far, I was only going to walk away by crossing the finish line first._

 _"Cut him! Cut him!" came the booms from several of the rooftops where the spectators now cheered in waves, sometimes high-pitched and resonant, something quiet with bated breaths._ _I suddenly inhaled a familiar scent of vanilla and roses and I realized that Ishaani now stood right beside me. She'd left her fear of manjas just to support me in the last leg. Oh, I was touched... but I couldn't let that distract me now._

 _All I heard, all I willed myself to hear was the thudding of blood in my head. All I saw was the green kite. All I smelled was victory. If there was truly a God, then He'd let me win. This was my one chance to become someone who was looked at, not upon. If there was a God, He'd guide the winds, let them blow for me so that, with a tug of my string, I'd cut loose my pain, my longing. My fingers had blood dripping from several places and every second was another self-infliction of pain._ _I'd endured too much... come too far to give up now._

 _And suddenly, just like that, hope became knowledge. I was going to win. It was just a matter of when._

 _It turned out to be sooner than later. A gust of wind lifted my kite and I took advantage. Fed the string, pulled up. Looped my kite on top of the blue one. I held position. Mota Babuji knew that his kite was in trouble. He tried desperately to maneuver out of the jam, but I didn't let go. I held position. The crowd sensed the end was at hand. The chorus of "Cut him! Cut him!" grew louder, like Romans chanting for the gladiators to kill, kill!_

 _"You're almost there, Ranveer! Almost there!" screamed Ishaani, sounding demented in anticipation._

 _Then the moment came. I closed my eyes and loosened my grip on the string. It sliced my fingers again as the wind dragged it. And then... I didn't need to hear the crowd's roar to know. I didn't need to see either. Baba was screaming and his arm was wrapped around my neck._

 _"You did it! YOU DID IT!"_

 _I opened my eyes and saw the green kite spinning wildly like a tire come loose from a speeding car. I blinked, trying to say something but it was as though I'd lost my voice. Nothing came out. Suddenly I was hovering, looking down on myself from above. Pink shirt, faded jeans. A thin boy, normal complexioned, and a proud 6'1 for his twenty years of age. He had narrow shoulders and a hint of dark circles around his pale chocolate eyes. The breeze rustled his dark brown hair. He looked up to me and we smiled at each other._

 _Then I was screaming, and everything was color and sound, everything was alive and good. I was throwing my free arm around Ishaani and we were hopping up and down, both of us laughing, both of us weeping._

 _"You won, Ranveer! You won!" shrieked Ishaani as we both kept wiping the tears off from each other's face stupidly._

 _And even though it felt like hours, it wasn't even more than a couple of minutes. But before I could even find my voice, I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around. Mota Babuji stood in front of me, a very strange fire dancing in his eyes. Oh, I was pounded by a mixture of pride and fright - pride for beating him and breaking a 23-year old record, and fright because I'd done it. I was afraid that he would be angry at him, even though I knew he wouldn't._

 _I'm stupid that way... but he's not only my mentor and a father-figure, but my master as well. That's something I do have to keep reminding myself at times._ _It's better to remember it this way than when the world decides to remind you of the same. I've got the skin of a frog, but that doesn't mean that I don't get hurt._

 _But as I take the courage to look into his eyes, I can only see the tears of pride and love in his eyes as he pulls me into his arms, an embrace warmer than the most pleasant of summers. Both of our hands are bleeding messily, but everything can wait. The crown had been passed over from the teacher to his student... the bird was learning to fly. I was learning to fly._

 _We separated and everyone else came to give me their best wishes (except Baa, ofcourse). It's a surprise she didn't throw me off the terrace. But now that the evening sun had begun its glorious descent, everbody relaxed back considerably. The competition was over. There was anew winner after twenty-three years. Ishaani pulled me and Mota Babuji to the side and cleansed both of out hands of all the blood and wounds. Oh, it stung so hard but the taste of victory was sweet, albeit slightly bloody._

 _All the three of us had blood marks here and there, but we cherished them as souvenirs of the historic event. Everybody descended back to their respective rooms after having a late lunch, the sun now kissing the horizon in farewell, until only Ishaani and I remained seated upon the terrace wall, staring ahead at the dusk with a euphoria that we both hadn't felt in a long, long time._

 _We were both silent because victory still roared in approval. Both my hands were neatly bandaged, something that I stared at with reverence. This was the first time I felt what it felt like to do the impossible. It was a strangely satiating expression, to know that you've done something that couldn't be done, yet there was something very peaceful about it. The fire to do more grew powerful, but never one consumed me. It was the fire to see the same pride in Mota Babuji's eyes that I saw today, and the same love I saw in Ishaani's eyes for myself. Even the same approval and affection I saw in Falguni Maa's eyes._

 _Even the amalgamation of all the same emotions that I want to see for myself in Maa and Baba's eyes._

 _Ishaani gently put her head and nestled it in the crevice of my shoulder as she sighed tiredly. I could feel my body ache now that the adrenaline from earlier had worn off. It was a surprise that I hadn't collapsed still. I let my head fall upon hers tiredly as we both watched the sun set, the distant view of the beach making the sunset even more precious. We knew that we had to head back to our rooms and get ready for the fireworks that would start in some time. The party was still pending, along with a gift that Mota Babuji promised to give me for my feat. Yet the tranquility of the moment was something neither of us could give up._

 _If success tastes like this, then this is what I want in life._

 _To be at the top with Ishaani by my side as my lucky charm. Ishaani gently lifted her head and gave me a benign smile that I only returned too eagerly, the joy in my heart identical to the one I years felt when I'd broken free of my bonds for the first time with Love back at the cliff. Oh, this was the beginning of a new era... a new set of accomplishments, milestones and legacies to be pursued and achieved. This was opening at the close... the beginning of the end._

 _It was the dusk of a glorious era._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	76. Epistle 62

**Epistle 62: The Baggage of Victory**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **15th January, 2007:**_

 _There's always someone who your smile belongs to._

 _And then there's someone whose smile can simply make you forget everything - all your pains, your fears, your inhibitions, everything. Its a smile that fills all voids, a smile that can simply make you embrace happiness and the zest of living even if you don't want to. It make make you spit away your anger in a matter of minutes, so overpowering it can be when its at its prime. Just a smile from the heart... that exuberance from the eyes that makes you realize just how beautiful life can really be._

 _I love those days. And yesterday was one such one. After ten years of repeated failure, Ranveer finally managed to do the impossible. He managed to break Papa twenty-three year old streak. Oh, I cannot even begin to describe the joy on his face, let alone the power of his smile in that moment. Never have I seen anyone so alive... so sparkling with the zest of life. I'm glad that I did not miss yesterday's competition, no matter how much I must have cursed Ranveer for managing to convince me to atleast come sit on the terrace for moral support._

 _He called me his lucky charm._

 _They say that some journeys are very tedious. You don't know how the end is going to turn out to be or whether its going to be worth it or no after all the pain. Yesterday was one such journey, not for Ranveer but for me. Six hours of flying it was for Papa and Ranveer, but for me... it was six hours of anticipation and anxiety. To choose from the two people I loved and admired the most in this world. Time flew by and the end drew nearer, and so did my feet. It was only when I heard the words leave my lips in the most excited whisper possible did I know that the choice had been made._

 _But what Ranveer's didn't see, I saw. Papa's eyes darting ever so slightly at my voice to see where I stood. Ranveer's eyes no longer left his kite anymore, so determined he was at doing the impossible. But Papa's gaze found my own and it was not more than a couple of seconds, but the smile that crossed his features along with the look of pride upon his face was answer enough for me. I'd made the right choice._

 _And in that moment, I knew where I stood. I was meant to stand beside him through all times, thick or thin. In real or in memory, but I would always stand by him, no matter what. He was writing the pages of grandeur in a history he was meant to be a part of, and I knew that I had to be there for him in every step and every stage. Especially at the finish line._

 _Words of encouragement kept leaving my lips, but I don't know what I've said because I was too busy being torn between staring at my father waging a losing battle and Ranveer using all of his resourcefulness and skill to win his first milestone against the man who was his mentor and greatest teacher. This was time to return what he had been taught in all those years. This was the time to show that he had been a worthy disciple. This was the time to prove that the passing of the beacon was to happen soon._

 _This was the time to step into a new era._

 _Oh, it was the most maddening of minutes as Papa's green kite spiralled out from the air like a marrionette's strings cut. Ranveer remained shell-shocked for a whole minute as he stared at the sky blankly, looking as though he had trouble accepting what he'd just done. And then he suddenly smiled and my arms found its way around his neck and his found mine and we were higging like there was no tomorrow. Who cared that I could feel his blood upon my face and clothes or that he had still gripped the manja that I was mortally afraid of? Victory always came at the price of blood. That's what makes a victory... well, a victory._

 _Oh we separated and I barely had the time to tell him anything before Papa pulled him into the tightest of hugs. And then out of nowhere I'm pulled into the hug and well and we're all hugging each other as though we'd conquered the world... well, atleast Ranveer had a successful first ascent. We were about to separate when Papa held on to me a little longer and gently whispered into my ears._

 _"I'm proud of what you did today. Never leave his side."_

 _And the moment we separated, our eyes met for the second time in the same powerful gaze of seconds that spoke everything. I was being entrusted with a responsibility of being Ranveer's invidible benefactor. All this time, it was the other way around. But for the first time I realized what it felt like to be entrusted with something so... important. For the first time in ten years, I could feel the burden upon my shoulders once again. The burden of responsibilities, just like the one Ranveer said he felt in his dreams about Love._

 _But there was a difference. Back then, the responsibilities that my eight-year self bore were the ones I wasn't prepared for. This, I am. I could risk it all as long as it meant him being happy. Ranveer can close his eyes in sacrifice it all in a minute for me... he has been my shield, giving me second chances all the times whenever I've made a mistake. He's noble, selfless and can love like no other, and that's why I know that I must be the one to protect him. That benevolent heart of his is going to put him in deep trouble one day._

 _Snapping out from my thoughts, I pull both him and well as Ranveer to the side and quickly begin working upon their hands. Our camping trips in the 10th Std. had helped me master the basic first aid treatment and it was within minutes that both Ranveer and Papa had neatly bandaged hands. Ranveer's were in terrible shape... I don't understand why he's so reckless about himself and his health. Idiot._

 _Gashes all upon them... he knows I hate seeing him bleed. Thank Goodness he took off the promise band and came to fly the kite or else he would have ruined the band as well. Papa was one less I had that Ranveer always like going one step ahead of him in things like this. *rolls eyes* But I managed to patch them both up and feed them properly. Disha nicely managed to slither away after wishing Ranveer congratulations... she was getting bored out of her mind anyway and Baa was worried about her getting "dark" in the sun. Seriously, that woman needs help._

 _But well, as the time for dusk grew closer and closer, everybody left the terrace until it was just me and Ranveer. And like all times, I simply satisfied myself by laying my head upon his shoulder. I could see the toll the day had taken upon him and I was surprised that he was still awake. He looked like he could have collapsed any minute, and I think it why he let his head fall upon my head._

 _We were supposed to go to our rooms and freshen up, but I knew that Ranveer didn't want to go anywhere because this was where he wanted to be. Walking away now would be walking away from the dream, only to be plunged back into a reality that wouldn't seem so sweet. I didn't know what was going on his mind in that moment, but all I was assured of was the fact that he was happy. I could feel that joy radiate from his eyes and fill every pore of my body with the same jubilation of the triumph that he'd just achieved._

 _I radiated a joy of my own and I could see him embrace it as we lapsed into the same silence once again, until Papa returned upon the terrace, looking exhausted. In his hand was the same green kite that had seen not just defeat, but the overthrowing of the monarchy as well. Ranveer looked stunned and baffled as he jumped off the ledge towards the inside as I followed suit, now curious._

 _Papa handed over the kite back to him that was slightly torn from the edges, a tired smile upon his face._

 _"This is the crown. Wear it with all your pride," said Papa in a fatherly tone. Ranveer coughed awkwardly in response, his voice barely above a whisper._

 _"Where did you get this from?"_

 _"On a tree from three terraces across. A child had just brought it down," answered Papa, looking at the surprise on Ranveer's face with amusement._

 _Well, I wouldn't blame Ranveer for being that surprised because Papa had gone through such extraoridnary trouble to fetch him the prize of his victory that even I was jealous of Ranveer for that minute. Maa and Papa had gifted me the gold and platinum pendant shaped as a leaf and one of Papa's old watches as family heirlooms for my eighteenth birthday and I was touched, but this was something else entirely._

 _This was bloody paintstaking and energy-consuming trouble... nobody does things like this for their own blood in today's selfish times and world. But Papa was different... he was Papa. And so was Ranveer and he deserved every bit of it. If the world refused to acknowledge who he was then he deserved the whole world's worth of attention from Papa. That's how much Ranveer's worth._

 _When Ranveer still hadn't snapped out out his trance, Papa pushed the kite ahead._

 _"Take it, its yours to cherish."_

 _Ranveer looked at Papa hesitantly before he took the kite into his eyes and gulped slowly, his eyes absorbing the wonder that he'd done just hours ago. The invincible vulture had been pulled from the sky by a ferreting red and black chipper. He looked up at Papa and smiled and I could feel him shaking beside me. Papa patted his cheeks before Ranveer quickly disappeared for a minute, leaving both Papa and I confused._

 _He returned back a minute later, his own kite in hand that he'd pulled down from the sky successfully. He smiled at Papa as he put his kite upon his feet and bent to touch them as well. Papa looked too electrified for words as he swiftly pulled Ranveer up, along with the kite. Ranveer let Papa pull him for a hug as he whispered softly._

 _"This is my first Guru Dakshina to you, Mota Babuji." Papa's eyes welled up a little as Ranveer smiled humbly, his eyes no longer meeting Papa's own in grace and respect. Papa pulled his face up and spoke proudly._

 _"I'm proud of you, Ranveer. This is just the beginning... You have a long way to go. Always be like this and nothing is going to deter you from getting what you want in life."_

 _Ranveer nodded his head and caught the green kite in his hand firmly._

 _"I'm always going to keep this with me. I might even frame it," he joked uncertainly and both Papa and he laughed. But all the three of us knew that Ranveer was seriously going to do that. Sobering away quickly as the blues of the sky paved way for the inkiness to set in, Papa looked at both of us and spoke seriously._

 _"And I'm keeping this kite of yours with me as well. Now both of you go get freshened up. The sun's already set."_

 _Ranveer and I both nodded our heads and made our way to our respective rooms without saying another word. We were both too lost in thought to say anything else and we still needed the events of the day to sink in._

 _Papa decided that it was just fireworks for us till we all went to sleep since nobody had the strength for an outing or for doing anything else. It was certainly an exhausting day and I think Ranveer and Papa needed all the rest as well, more so than all of us. I knew that a shower was what I required to snap me out of the slumber spell because it wouldn't have taken two minutes for me to fall asleep. But the fireworks I knew that I had to watch with Ranveer... if the whole world could celebrate his triumph, then I had the first right to enjoy it._

 _The moment I hit the shower, I could feel all my tiredness seep away with the trickling waterdrops, an urge to sleep threatening to befall my senses. And that's when I simply shut my eyes and let the simplicity of each moment claim me little by little._ _I liked life being this simple. Ranveer always tells me about how life is so simple and meaningful in the village with all the games they played and their small gatherings of families and those week-ends of sorts that was just walking aimlessly upon the fields and climbing trees or else just sitting by the water side._

 _But that's a life of the past, he tells me several times. It's been eleven years and till this date he always tells me that he's an outsider in this city where bricks have more value than trees. And he was a poor tree that would mould its way to creating a grand shelter of God's will, not a brick born with a pre-written destiny of harbouring monotonous riches. Home is where the heart is, he explains whenever I ask him whether he'd choose his village or Mumbai if ever he had the option to live somewhere permanently. I don't know what that means till date, but that's a nice way of dodging the question._

 _Although, Ranveer always tells me that he has a third world and that world matters the most to him. A third world that's just me. He's never known anyone apart from me and neither has he ever taken the courage to. I really wish that he didn't invest so much into me, but then again, haven't I done the same thing? But atleast I know that I can survive... maybe? But the point is, I keep getting so worried about him. What's to happen tomorrow when I get married? What happens if we have to separate tomorrow for some reason?_

 _He's dependent upon my as though his life depends upon me and that frightens me sometimes. And then there's this silent responsibility that Papa has entrusted to me about Ranveer... This is all too terrfying at times when I think about it. I thought things would get better once I touched eighteen and thankfully they have. But now that I'm inching closer and closer towards the twneties, its as though the fear of life and its uncertainties has suddenly decided to visit me all at once._

 _I wish that life would just be simple... just all about climbing trees and visiting upon lake sides and enjoying the tresses of nature as they took us into their loving arms. Fantasies. Ranveer tells me that he'll teach to climb trees someday... Someday. It's been ages for since since he's last climbed a mango tree himself and eaten the ripe fruit sitting on a tree. Where's our childhood gone, really?_

 _When we were kids, we were so busy bearing the responsibilities and the pain of a grown up that we underestimated the power of what our childhood meant. But we've still managed to do justice to it as much as we could. But now that we're growing up so rapidly that it just feels like it was only yesterday when Ranveer and I met for the first time in his room when Baa had whipped him. And here we are today, nearly eleven years later. Our lives are incomplete without each other._

 _I wonder if we're ever going to survive without each other?_

 _But Ranveer always tells me this whenever I get into one of those moods where everything makes me get paranoid. I don't know whether its just him but the way he says it, but it gives me the assurance that he's going to be there at all times, with me and for me. He always takes my hand in his own as his gaze penetrates into my own with an intensity that stupefies me. He cups my face with his other free hand and speaks with an honesty that's too strong to turn away from._ _To quote him, this is what he promises:_

 _"Ishaani, I want you to remember something for as long as you are alive. I may not live in myself, but I live in you. You may not be able to physically find me around you someday, but whenever you need me beside you, know that all you'd have to do is look within your heart... your soul. In your memories... in every single breath you take. We are not bound by any relationship... simply by each other's soul. I trust you to know and remember everything - everything I say, everything I do... until we meet again, someday."_

 _How could I not take my reassurance from this when I can see how he means every single word of it? How can I not trust him when I know how much I mean to him? I may have broken his trust before, but he's never broken mine till date. I think I'd break if he ever betrayed my trust because he's the only person I've ever trusted so blindly in my whole life._

 _Oh my God, what am I even talking? I've got to stop deviating so much! Erm, coming back to what I was originally talking about, I finally freshened up and went back to the terrace to find everybody waiting up there for me, including Ranveer. He's slipped into a white shirt and blue jeans. He'd taken the bandage off and had just left the band-aids on. He must have bled through the previous one. All of us sat quietly and stared at the fireworks, the lumiscent sparkles of colourful lights popping in sequences and different patterns every few seconds._

 _Ranveer and I sat beside each other holding each other's hand. That's what we did when we didn't know how to express ourselves in words. On those occasions, we just left our eyes to do the talking and our silence to do the job of comfort. Our hands simply found each other for solace... they always fit together in a comfortable grip so perfectly, its like they were meant to be held within each other's._

 _Amidst all the sparkles and thrill, Ranveer held him hand firmly and God, I knew that it must have hurt him. But he didn't wince. Even without saying anything, he knew that something was weighing me down. But he still held my hand, knowing that I needed him beside me. How was I supposed to be his invisible benefactor when he could sense my distress in less than two minutes? How was I meant to be capable enough to hold his pain and miseries when I was so weak to face my own?_ _How was I supposed to be there for him like the way he was there for me at all times?_

 _But I'd be there for him, I'll make sure of that. No matter what happens. I'd promised him years ago that I was in it for the long haul. And that is one promise that I mean to fulfill until my last breath. I look at Ranveer with the same determination but he's already staring at me, his signature smile plastered upon his face in an unknown understanding. It was as if he knew what was running in my mind. And I could not help but smile back in return even though my mind was in a silent turmoil... it just escaped right from the bottom of my heart and fell upon my lips unabashedly._

 _He always knows how to make me smile with his smile. His_ _smile always makes me forget everything - all my pains, fears, inhibitions... everything. His smile fills all voids... a smile that could simply make you embrace happiness and the zest of living even if you didn't want to. It always makes me spit away me anger in a matter of minutes, so overpowering it is at its prime. Just a smile from the heart... that exuberance from his eyes that makes you realize just how beautiful life can really be._

* * *

Ishaani stopped writing as she felt her words to be overly familiar. Reading her entire entry again, she smiled to herself sheepishly as she realized why it was so. The pen found the paper once again in a closing statement that promised a fact that was not to be questioned again.

* * *

 _My smile certainly belongs to him._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	77. Epistle 63

**Epistle 63: The Circle of Shadow and Light**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Note: This chapter's idea is taken straight out from the show's Panchmeshwar episode. :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **18th January, 2007:**_

 _I will kill Ranveer one day, I swear!_

 _That asinine idiot! Has he no sense of a prank?! Four years ago, he'd made such a hullabaloo about pranks and drawing limits and he thinks what he did today was funny? This is why I say that Papa and Kaka should not make him sit on their heads so much because he gets drunk with so much love. Idiot. I'll have my revenge on that buffoon one day soon. Ofcourse I'll remember my "limits", but what he did today was just sheer spite._

 _Argh! He frustrates me like no other! Honestly, if I had things my way, I'd have borrowed Baa's whip and given him one just to make his brains come back! Who the hell pretends to lose their memory like that just to make a point? Did he even know how afraid I'd gotten? Sadist. This time, no one's stopping me from having my revenge on him. Not funny, people, not funny._

 _Fine! I'll tell you what happened._

 _Like you know, I just passed my driving test ten days back and now I've officially gotten my license. So I can drive around wherever I want on my own so Ranveer has no trouble of having to accompany me at all places unnecessarily. I thought both Papa and Ranveer would be happy, but on the contrary, they looked even more worried than usual. It's as though they just don't have faith upon me to do any good on my own._

 _It was once! Once that I made the mistake of going out on my own and unfortunately it was the day of the 11th July blasts! I wasn't even in any of those vicinities but well... everybody panicked. Ranveer tells me Papa was this close to having an attack, especially after what happened in the 26th July floods. Oh come on! The floods were my mistake, I admit, but how was I supposed to know about the latter incident?!_

 _And like how logic leaves Ranveer and my arguments always, logic left this argument as well and Papa forbade me from leaving the house alone again, not without Ranveer or anybody else, atleast. Not a foolproof plan and loads of loopholes but okay, I got where the sentiments came from so I didn't argue. It took a whole year for Maa and Papa's paranoia about me to fade off, and Ranveer... well, he's always been my shadow._

 _So here I was all happy that I was finally independent and had my own driver's license when Papa and Ranveer both poured cold water upon my happiness with their less-than-satisfactory response. That's what happens when the people you love the most are overprotective fools. They can't keep protecting me from everything now, can they? But who's to argue with them on this?_

 _So Papa and Ranveer took me on a test run last week to see how I drive. Okay, I'm a very safe driver and I was brilliant in my tests and all, both on road as well as on the slope. But maybe it was because both of them were sitting upon my heads and I was just plain nervous that I was about to make a mistake that I did terrible. Missed getting hit thrice, nearly hit twice and ran a red signal too. Not pretty at all.  
_

 _And you know what a tantrum I'd put up for it when I'd gotten back home and Ranveer and Papa gave me those stupid sympathetic looks. Ranveer didn't let go of it the whole day about how the person taking my test was suicidal and hence passed me off in the first attempt. Jerk. I really don't understand why guys are so pessimistic about women driving? It's not as though men are any extraordinary at it... they do the same mistakes as us, but they just put on that daredevil macho sort of constipated look and think they've pulled off something great._

 _Oh, I could go on and on about it, but let's move ahead. So after the whole kite competition's successful attempt, Ranveer suddenly had a "change of heart" that maybe he was a little too judgmental with me and decided that we should go for another test drive, but this time towards the ghats since it's sloppy and plus the roads are much more open. Well, those kind of roads are my forte so well, I was up for it. Anything to prove that I could drive. And besides, since both Ranveer and I have been having a terrible month (it's not even the first month of the new year and I can't wait to get shot of it!), we decided that a long drive was what was required._

 _So off we went at four in the morning for a drive. Well technically, we were sneaking out from the house since nobody was to know about it. Ranveer was an expert on sneaking out anyway since four years and he's trained me well on it as well, which I've unfortunately abused the privilege of whenever I randomly disappear from home whenever I'm too upset. It's not that difficult to find me, not for Ranveer atleast. Baa has made him an official sniffer. Maliciously though she puts it, even she's awestruck about the fact that Ranveer can find me from anywhere, literally anywhere, and bring me back home._

 _He's my shadow, so he's bound to know where I am._

 _I'm still mad at him, but whatever. Where praise and credit is due, it is due. Damn it! This is why he takes advantage of me all the time... but no! This time, I'm not going to let those puppy eyes melt me into talking with him again. No, no and no! It's not like I'd have listened to him if he'd have told me that I was a bad driver or would have not driven the car if he's have said so, but seriously? Faking a memory loss and giving me a panic attack? What the heck was he thinking? Remind me again how he's the topper of his class in Economics again? Ah, yes... that bloody art of manipulation of his. Moron._

 _Coming back to the point. So, we were driving and it was alright, I think. Once again, I made a lot of mistakes and well, it was embarrassing. But how am I supposed to learn if I don't make mistakes?! Just because Ranveer's got excellent skills, that doesn't mean that I'm a poor driver. I just... lack confidence, when it comes to driving with him as a passenger. I'm so worried about impressing him that I end up screwing up more. And he! When I told me this, he actually laughed at me! He says when I'm so confident with going 'yap yap' all the time, I should be confident with this too. Just use brains instead of the tongue._

 _And so we reach the ghats. And I can say with certainty that the moment we got out of the city roads, my driving got better as well. Dawn was about to break out any moment and Ranveer relaxed back into his seat. Well, I was driving smooth for once, and he looked this close to satisfied that maybe he had actually misjudged me. And then, my streak of bad luck happened. I swear, so close, but no!_

 _Ranveer and I were arguing about something stupid related to who could drive better and I lost focus from the road. Well, it was an empty road anyway. But it was like magic, I swear! One moment, an empty road; next moment, a gigantic truck that came out of nowhere! I swerved barely at the last moment and Ranveer kept yelling to hit the brake before we hit into something else. And it was all in the heat of the moment with all the confusion and panic that I hit the accelerator. Fifteen seconds later, the car found a tree to come to a rude halt at. And ouch, that hurt._

 _I remember opening my eyes almost instantly as the airbag prevented most of the impact and it all spun for me. The dawn had just broken through and it was thankfully just quarter past six. And God, it was awful. Never have I felt this sore in all my life. Okay, the floods made me feel this terrible too, yes. But it sucked. I let my head fall upon the airbag uselessly as I felt a strong wave of nausea threaten to claim me, waiting for the moment to pass. It was slow and I was self-conscious and it was a very unfruitful wait, but the feeling did eventually pass off._

 _I couldn't for the life of it remember how I'd come to hurt this much, but I think I remembered checked myself for any injuries or broken limbs or anything but found none. And I thanked God so dearly. Another five minutes later, I begun feeling better with every passing second, the shock finally wearing off of me. And that's when I looked beside and felt the nausea come back to me immediately. Ranveer sat beside me with his head drooped in an awkward angle. He'd fainted from the impact. I knew that the passenger beside the driver always had the worst impact of an accident and just the thought of it made me shiver._

 _I don't remember what happened exactly next because I'd kind of gone into a daze of panic. I think I jumped out of the car and ran by his side to wake him up and get him conscious again. He had a ruptured lip and his head was bleeding a bit from his temple. God, for one moment there, I was so frightened! For that one ugly, brutal moment I thought that I'd actually killed him!_

 _But the moment I began patting his cheek, he groaned and I think my knees turned into jelly with relief. I pulled him out from the car in spite of him hissing protests, but I knew that he had to get out. I checked his arms and face for any other bruises but apart from a sprain in his left wrist, thankfully there were none. His head also looked alright minus the cut on his right temple from where he was lightly bleeding. But otherwise, he looked alright. I quickly directed him and made him sit upon a stony ledge beside the tree and sat upon my knees, looking at him in concern._

 _I asked him repeatedly how he was but he remained silent, as though in shock. His eyes were open, but unseeing. I was still reeling from the shock myself so I couldn't blame him. I quickly ran over and brought him some water to drink, and he drank that silently. And then, the freak show began. I really wish that I could have run him over with the car, I was that frightened and mad at him._

 _"Who- who are you?" he asks me hoarsely, his eyes as wide as saucepans._

 _"What?" I ask him in return stupidly. He looks at me with the same incorrigible expression._

 _"Who are you?" he asks me again, his time his voice on the edge of panic. I feel a lump of fear rise into my throat as I try to search his face for the first sign of a prank. His eyes were dead serious. And the Oscar of Best Performer Male goes to... *rolls eyes*_

 _"Ra-Ranveer, it's me... Ishaani! What's wrong with you?" I question as I shake him slightly. He looks at me, horrified and throws my hands off from his shoulders._

 _"Ranveer? Who's Ranveer?"_

 _"Ranveer, stop it!" I shriek, now afraid. Oh, his eyes were so blank... I really wonder whether he was serious over here because the twinkle in his eyes were missing. Remind me to ask him about this later._

 _"No, get away fro me! No, no please... I- I don't know who you are!" he yelled back in response, now looking terrified. His eyes darted about all over the place as he looked lost._

 _"What? Ranveer, look at me!" I beg as I cup his cheeks, forcing him to look at me. He still had that petrified expression upon his face and threw my hands off for the second time. He stood up abruptly but sat down again, looking as though he stood up too quickly._

 _"No, take your hands off of me... let me go..." he murmured as his eyes kept opening and shutting. They suddenly snapped open and he winced in "apparent"pain. "Your hands are too strong... you're squashing my arm! What are you, Sunny Deol? Let go of me!" he demanded once again as he began wriggling against my grip with all his might. Shamefully, I think he still hadn't recovered from the shock because I easily managed to overpower him._

 _"Ranveer, what's wrong with you?! It's me... your Ishaani..." I pleaded once again, now feeling the frustration pave way to a newfound panic. Ranveer always knew where to draw the line. Yet his eyes... they were devoid of emotion. Devoid of that twinkle. Seriously, he's not even that good of an actor although he's a brilliant dramatist. I definitely need to ask him about this now._

 _"My name's not Ranveer! Stop calling me that!" "Wait... what's my name then? My head... why does it hurt so much..." he moaned as he shut his eyes and caught hold of his temples. He opened them the next instant as he retracted his hand and saw blood upon them that his temples had provided. He looked at his hands in horror as he sprung up for the second time. He sat back down again instantly, holding his head in his hands as he let go of a sob. Okay now that I'm recollecting all this, I'm confused. I definitely need to talk to him about it._

 _"Relax... drink some more water, okay? You'll- you'll remember everything... please..." I try to pacify him as she accepts the bottle from me and drinks some more water, before pouring the rest of the contents on his head, as though hoping that the water would douse him out of his stupor. I stared at him in trepidation as he remained oddly silent, worried that maybe that had indeed gotten messed up with his brains._

 _I cupped his cheeks again so that our eyes could meet._

 _"Now relax and think calmly, okay? I'm Ishaani, okay? You're Ranveer... with me so far?" he nodded his head and suddenly, it was as though a connection had been established. Something flared in his eyes momentarily, but I was too busy keeping my own panic in bay to notice what that was._

 _"We- we're best friends! We- we share all our secrets with each other! We love to see the stars together... I love the rains, but you hate them but I still make you wet in them in spite of knowing how quickly you catch a cold... Ice-cream! I love eating ice-cream but you apply them for your wounds... You- you're my shadow, you always accompany me wherever you go... you're my Prefect Perfect! You- you just defeated Papa at the kite competition! That's why you have so many band-aids on your hand!"_

 _"No... you're lying... you're lying... no..." he protests, yet he does not throw my hands off of his face this time. He stares at me intently, a look which I cannot decipher. I felt my lips tremble as I choked out the next few words. The tears had already begun, and my voice had begun to crack as well._

 _"No, I swear to God! You- you made me promise that I'd never abuse again after the 26th July flood when we made promises to each other about the one thing we'd change! I- I made you promise never to save my life or let me get away with anything I want! Please... please, you'll remember... please... you're my best friend, my only friend... my shadow... please..."_

 _"I... I..." he stuttered, but I didn't let him complete._

 _"Ranveer please... we- we came out here for a long drive! You said I couldn't drive and I wanted to prove you wrong! I swear, I'll never drive again! Please!"_

 _A long silence went around the place as I began to cry in earnest, breaking eye contact with him. I don't know for how long I sat like that, feeling helpless and guilty until I felt him wipe away my tears. I looked up at him to see him smiling down upon me. The world was suddenly sunny._

 _"You look so cute when your nose has gone all red. Doesn't suit your Sunny Deol image, but whatever," he joked, his thumbs wwiping away the last remnants of the tears. And_ _instead of stopping, I cried more, his thumbs instantly working like human wipers upon my face. Ranveer began to laugh stupidly at me, looking apologetic and clearly surprised at my outburst._

 _I care about him too much to kill him, but that didn't mean that I wasn't going to try. My hands found its way around Ranveer's neck._

 _"You idiot! I'll kill you!" I yelled as I sprung to my feet and pulled him up with me upon his feet. He laughed even louder before trying to pry away my fingers from his neck._

 _"God, let go of me, woman! Ouch, your hands really hurt! I was serious about that!" he joked, now trying harder and harder to take my hands off of him that had formed into a perfect lock._

 _"You called me Sunny Deol, now live with it!" I shrieked, shaking his neck alongside. Oh, I was so angry, I could have killed him easily. Who scared if I looked like an idiot with tears stil pouring from my face?_

 _"Aye, get your hands off of me, meri maa! Have you gone mad? I was just joking!" he begged, finally managing to throw my hands off of his neck as he ran as fast as he could. I was hot on his heels, picking up a couple of stones. This was a limit!_

 _"Yeah, you better run because I'll coming for you! I'll find you and I'll kill you!" I threatened and he looked behind as I hurled the first stone at him. It missed spectacularly._

 _"God, not stones! Your driving nearly treated me like one! Alright, alright sorry!" he shrieked as I threw two more at him. Even they missed. What was wrong with my aim? Why were my hands shaking so much? He took a round about and came to a halt beside the car and I took my chance. I pinned him against the wall and gave him one nice tight slap, before hitting him wherever my hands found flesh._

 _"You stupid, idiot, arse, jerk, moron! How could you do something like that to me!? I'm not going to spare you!" I yelled at him in a demented frenzy as he shielded himself from the rain of beatings that I was so benevolently showering upon him._

 _"Ishaani, listen to me..." he heaved as he finally managed to grip my wrists._

 _"Ishaani..." he called out to me as I fought as hard as I could, but this time his grip upon my hands was strong enough. Not rough, strong._

 _"Ishaani..." he called out for the third time as I tried to free myself as hard as I could, refusing to listen to him._

 _"Ishaani! Listen to me!" he yelled loudly and I fell limp. I stared at him tearfully as I could feel his thumbs pressed against my wrists. It was his way of making me listen to him. I made to stutter but his gaze silenced me. What was it that exuded so powerfully from his eyes? Was it affection? Was it some kind of passion? What was it, I really couldn't fathom. Except for the fact that it hyptonized me and made me heart beat irregularly all of a sudden._

 _He let go of my wrists when he was satisfied that he held my gaze and I wouldn't fight him off again. He cupped my cheeks gently as the sun finally peeked out of the clouds, hitting Ranveer's face with its full impact as his eyes burned chocolate. I couldn't help but notice that his lower lip had swollen up now._

 _"You told me how much I mean to you," he began, his voice soft yet husky enough to hold my attention. "But I just want you to remember one thing. There may be a chance that I might forget about my own existence for one moment, but not you. I'm your shadow, remember? Shadows never forget the light that makes them. I might forget myself, but never you. Do you understand?"_

 _I stare at him, transfixed as I feel my eyes burn away with the tears that openly cascaded from my cheeks. I nod my head at him weakly as I pull him in for a bear hug._

 _"Just- just promise me you won't frighten me like this again, okay?" I cry out into his shirt, my voice muffled. Yet he knew what I'd asked of him._

 _"I promise. Let's go home now, you need to patch me up before anybody catches us like this," he joked weakly as we separated. He was still awkward about the hugs, now more so than ever. I really don't know why._

 _"What about the car?" I ask him as my eyes fall upon the pitiable state the vehicle was in._

 _"I'll handle it. Are you alright?" he asks me, the concern laced in his voice making me smile in spite of myself._

 _"Apart from the fact that you gave me a heart-failure? Yes, I'm perfectly fine. And say what you want, you stay away from me today, okay?" I warned as I pushed him away from me, suddenly feeling angry at him once again. Now that I'd gotten my reassurance about his well-being and safety, I could stay mad at him for as long as I wanted._

 _"Aha! Weren't you the one shedding crocodile tears for me just two minutes back?" he boasted mischievously as I stared at him, caught offguard. There was something... radiant about the way he stared at me that knocked me off of my feet in that moment. Maybe it was the sun._

 _But no, I couldn't let him melt away my anger so fast, not when he still had to pay the punishment of what he put me through._

 _"You obnoxious-" I threaten as a pick up some more stones from the ground. He looks at them fearfully and began running once again._

 _"Yikes, not the stones again! Help me, I've got a mental Sunny Deol behind me! Aye, don't hit me with those two-and-a-half kilo hands of yours!"_

 _And I don't know for how long we ran with me misaiming all the stones at Ranveer until he tripped. It was rather funny and quite satisfying after the shock he gave me. Oh it was such a good chance to hit him, but I knew that inspite of his crappy prank, he did hurt himself, so whether he liked it or no, I would have to be the one driving us home. I misaimed a stone at him on purpose and it fell right beside him as he looked at me, afraid._

 _I stopped chasing him and signalled him to remain where he was as I made my way back to the car. Well, the bonnet was dented to the T and both the headlights had gone off. The bumper was imtact, but badly dented._ _The second car in nearly two years that we'd damaged._

 _Our return back home was quiet. The wound on Ranveer's temple had bloomed purple and his lip looked bad, but not bad enough for stitches. An ice-pack would have to do. But I could make out that he was in pain. By the time we got home, everybody were awake and looked at us quite in shock, especially Ranveer. And like always, Ranveer took up for me._

 _His invention?_

 _We were parking the car on the outskirts of the "beach road" when a truck in front of us reversed right into our car by mistake. An incident like this had happened with Maa some years back so she knew it was probable. And since "Ranveer" was on the driver's seat, he got hurt, but otherwise both of them were unscathed. He's such a good liar at times, I swear. Can lie straight through the teeth and so convincingly at that when it comes to protecting me._

 _Well, Papa wanted to call the police but both of us made him relax. Well, calling the police would mean myself going to jail for nearly killing myself and my best friend just because I pressed the wrong lever of the car. Maa sent Ranveer up to his room and has gone with him to do a dressing for his forehead since Kaka had taken Baa to the temple. Papa told me to go in my room and rest._

 _I really, really hate this day. This day also marks the six-year anniversary of Ranveer's accident at the factory. And seeing the amount of accident streaks that the two of us have been having of late alone in this month, I cannot help but feel apprehensive. And then he thinks that pulling off such kind of pranks are funny. Well had we not been having such a terrible month or had it not been this day, I'd have even found it funny. But no, it wasn't. Stupid fellow._

 _Oh Lord, it's already noon! Maa told me that she'd given Ranveer a painkiller and put him off to sleep. Let me go check up on him atleast. Say what he will to make me feel better, the impact was rather bad. I just hope that he's alright... I'll really, really kick him if he isn't. He promised he wouldn't give into my whims and desires! Doesn't he ever learn his lessons? He really needs to stop taking things related to himself so lightly, not when he knows how much it worries me and how much I care about him._

 _Doesn't he understand that there would be no light if there was no shadow?_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	78. Epistle 64

**Epistle 64: Rulers of the World**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Note: This chapter is dedicated to Elvish because this was one of her requests and well, I hope you like the surprise! 3 3 It's been rather hard to keep mum about this! :P :P**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **23rd January, 2007:**_

 _Ishaani and I are both busted, big time._

 _Damn, I should have known that Baa would have been on a lookout to catch hold of me for something or the other ever since that competition. But stupid me, I was waltzing in my own little bubble of fantasies. Got my reality check and not pretty. I've learnt to stop taking Baa's words on face value because if I did, I'd be an established dog by now._

 _Ishaani says that I could be a cute Shi Tzu with a red bow._

 _Ahem, where was I? Oh yes, about how my day got bombed so spectacularly today from all ends. Sorry, I tend to ramble stupidly at three in the morning. But anyways. My entire research of the thesis paper has gone for a waste because my professor just let me know today that the topic was already taken. Months of research and now I'll have to start all over again! And I just have two months in hand because submissions need to be done by March end._

 _If that wasn't less then these weird headaches that I keep getting from the past five days are even more annoying. And then there's the nosebleeds too. Ishaani's been sitting on my head to go show a doctor, but well... I don't have the time. Besides, I'm fed up of doctors and hospitals. I'm not going to any now for a long, long time. My New Years Resolution for this year. It'll get alright... it must be the stress from all these days. If only if they'd stop popping up at random hours!_

 _But leaving my miseries aside. We had an investor's party at the mansion today because of a deal that Mota Babuji cracked a few days before. It was a portfolio of an very important party whose name I cannot disclose but handling such a huge portfolio is definitely a big plus for the company._ _All the other clients are extremely happy with the profits that are being yielded and the fourth quarter's results in terms of turnover has been above satisfactory in terms of return. So a celebration was bound to be in tow._

 _So the party began and like the countless ones we've had at the mansion, I've grown adept to having everything set up in as short a time span as a day. Mota Babuji had sent out a last-minute impromptu invitation to about 200 of the most prized investors of the Parekh Empire. Well, it was Harshad Parekh party – an impromptu sent 30 minutes before also would have a 180 attendees._

 _Unfortunately, Mota Babuji had asked me to put on my best clothes tonight since he wanted to start getting me introduced to some of the major clients of the company. I was going to give my finals in a couple of months and by August I was going to have my first degree (hopefully!). Mota Babuji wanted me well acknowledged._

 _He even lent me one of his better attires in spite of my protests, but after eleven years, you just know when to keep your mouth shut and accept what's being given. Love matters above integrity at times, and so does loyalty. And with Mota Babuji, protesting always has the same result - blackmail. I can easily write this on a blank paper that Ishaani has inherited this from Mota Babuji only._

 _And so by six in the evening, the party began. To be honest, I wasn't feeling well the entire day but that was not an option, not when it was concerned with Mota Babuji - I had to put on my best show. It was the least that I could do for him. And things would have been better, but I'd been so busy with the preparations of the party and working upon my final thesis paper that well... I, um, forgot to eat. You can't say forgot, but I just didn't have the time! I'd just had a class of water the whole day, so well... once extra reason for Ishaani to be mad at me._

 _Ahem, so back to the point. By the time the party began, I have hardly in my senses because I was starved and well, servants eat after everybody at the party have had their share in spite of a buffet for the staff being put behind the house. Usually, we all manage to go have our food in between when nobody notices, but we need someone on parole. And it always had to be me, because let's say I'd become a sort of expert on this. Besides, I was the youngest... what other option do you think I have?_

 _But today, that was not even possible since Mota Babuji had caught my hand and was taking me all over the party, introducing me to his clients. It was... flustering. It was all merry when Mota Babuji told them about my qualifications and skills and when they questioned me, I could see that they were satisfied with their response._

 _But then there was always the time when they would ask who was I._

 _The answer didn't yield pretty expressions. Only expressions of disdain, mockery and disapproval disguised under sympathy. Just a price in my heart a little more as I forced myself to smile even though there was nothing more to smile about anymore. I'm not ashamed to be servant because no work is inferior or superior and I'm proud of who I am. But that doesn't mean that the perception of the world doesn't hurt, no matter how much I try to block it out._

 _It's easy to brave a smile and say that nothing affects you, but only I know the way I pacify my heart. And as we walked over towards the last few clients that Mota Babuji had to introduce me to, I felt the grip of his hand grow stronger over mine. It was a relief because I had begun to feel light-headed with the exhaustion, but I knew that I had to be awake long enough for the party to get over._

 _Baa wouldn't have it any other way now, would she? Not when she spent the entire evening making a joke out of me with the wifes of several investors. So typical, really. But atleast the last set of clients were here... Just a little time more and I'd finally managed to eat something. Servants were not allowed to touch anything from the eateries to the drinksky that went around the party. The rule was for all, especially me. According to Baa, I forgot it more often than not._

 _Never mind, so finally after an hour and a half of brilliantly disguis education humiliation, even Mota Babuji understood what was going around the place. He simply patted my shoulder just as I was about to make my way towards the valet parking section and looked at me with his usual piercing gaze._

 _"These were the same people who laughed at me years ago. Times change, Ranveer. The hands of time have to stop from where it begins. That's life and karma. Remember that."_

 _I nod my head at Mota Babuji and he pats me cheek lovingly. How did he read me so well?_

 _"Go and eat something first. You don't look good."_

 _I smiled at Mota Babuji drowsily but I didn't say anything. I could feel my eyes grow heavy and my fingers get numb but it was okay. I was used to being hungry for this long before. It's never ended with good results, but yes. It has been above 18 hours that I'd last had something to eat and I could feel it's repercussions already._

 _Ishaani always gets so mad at me whenever I'd skip meals, but she wasn't there at home the entire day to spy upon me. She had gone for some college trip with her classmates for the day. So with guilty pleasure of knowing that I was to be spared of her wrath, I went towards the parking area to see four of the valets looking at my direction impatiently._ _Ofcourse, I still had to keep duty for them like always since I was the youngest._ _Baba wasn't here today since he had taken Falguni Maa for a kitty party to Juhu. They walked up to me and looked concerned._

 _"Will you be okay if we go and have our food?"_

 _I don't remember what I replied because there was a momentary blank stretch after which the next thing I remember is all the four of them staring at me worriedly._

 _"Beta go have something. You don't look well to me," said one of them (I don't remember who)._

 _"No... No, I'm fine, Kaka. Give me the keys, I'll park the cars," I say but no one budges. I give them a small smile as I press further. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Have your food peacefully, I'll be here."_

 _They looked at me in concern when I flashed them a reassuring smile. It didn't convince them too much but they obliged nonetheless. Oh come on! They were all Baba's age and they were hungry too! Obviously it was going to be them before me. One of the them (I don't remember who) handed me over the keys of three cars that required to be parked and I gave him all a strong look of reassurance. God, I felt terribly ill and I wish I could have said no, but..._

 _Manufacturing defect, like Ishaani says._

 _But what happened next is still slightly of a blur to me. I remember seeing two more cars arrive and one of the guests were rather rude. I think she laughed at my attire and said something about it. I was too busy trying not to let darkness overpower my senses to pay any heed to her but I do distinctly remember her saying not to get any scratches upon the car or else she'd complain straight to Baa or have my salary cut. Yeah, several of the households know about the legendary stories of Hansaben Parekh and her whips. And her episodes with me are particularly gossip worthy for that catty friend circle of hers._

 _I somehow managed to park away the five cars, feeling better all of a sudden. And I think it was about Ishaani that I was thinking when parking them... it was already half past nine in the night. I always grew worried about her if I wasn't with her at odd hours like these. I got down from the car and kept back all the keys with the respective markings when I realized that I'd left one of the keys in the car that I'd last parked. And then darkness suddenly ambushed me and the last thing I know was feeling my head hit something before everything faded away._

 _The next thing I saw was Ishaani's face hovering above my own speaking something to someone that I couldn't understand. I felt her pull me up against something and rub my palms furiously. I couldn't help but groan as my body felt sore, as though somebody had been constantly punching at it. I still didn't have it in me to open my eyes... I just wanted to sleep away peacefully. Fainting fancies suck._

 _But before I could fall asleep, I felt her slap my face again and again. Oh, I so wanted to shoo her away and just fall asleep but she wouldn't just let me. Or maybe my hands felt too heavy to lift. So did my eyes. And out of nowhere I felt her push something upon my lips and the next moment, I could feel cool water pass through it, instantly soothing my throat and snapping me out from the spell. My eyes flew open in a jiffy, everything suddenly too bright to take in._

 _Blinking them lousily for a few times, I pushed them open to see Ishaani looking at me in fright. I guess she'd just arrived from her field trip._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _I didn't have it in me to speak so I just nodded my head. And the next moment, there was an explosion. An angry Ishaani Parekh who was yelling away for the drivers for not being careful about me. She spoke a whole lot of things I couldn't grasp because my mind was sluggish, but apparently I was unconscious beside the car in question for about 20 minutes and not a single person had come to check up on me. Oh, she was livid. None of the others said anything except apologize profusely for their mistake. Well, Ishaani didn't give them a chance to say anything now, did she?_

 _I was still too disoriented to make much sense but I think Ishaani pulled my arm around her neck and pulled me up to my feet. I asked her for some more water. She handed over a bottle to me and I drained it off in one go, but I wasn't even that knocked off to not know that it was orange juice. Oddly enough, that managed to spike me back into my senses as I felt the tingling sensation of numbness fade away._

 _I took my hands off from around Ishaani's shoulders, my feet still unsteady and swaying. She cupped my cheeks in worry as she tiptoed slightly to reach my height, looking panic-stricken._

 _"Are you alright? Should I call you a doctor?" she asks, the tension evident in her voice._

 _"No... No, I'm fine... Ju- just leave me here, I need to park the-" I begin disorientedly but she brings my speech to a halt._

 _"You're going into your room right now and sleeping, okay? Have you even eaten anything?" she questions, suddenly suspicious._

 _"I, uh..." was all I managed to stutter before I knew it was a lost cause._

 _And the look I received... I'd have rather died in shame than get that from her. She pursed her lips as she pulled my arm around her shoulder firmly just as my knees buckled. She was pissed, I could see that, but she preferred saying nothing in light of my state. She took me to the entrance of the mansion and was about to make a detour for the servant's quarter when Baa's voice came booming out._

 _"Ah, look at the two rotten peas of the degraded pod."_

 _Two hundred disapproving pairs of eyes fell upon us instantly, the hissing of the vicious pythons striking all at once. Baa walked right up to us and pulled us both towards the center of the room, looking malevolent. I noticed that Mota Babuji was not in the room. Probably gone to receive a call, I guess._

 _"Let's propose a toast... toast, is it? Yes, toast. To the servant who thinks he can conquer the world under the skirt of a great man, and to the delusional girl who thinks that she can hide her impure existence under the flag of the Parekh clan. To the most precious diamonds in the making! To the rulers of the world!"_

 _And so came the chorus of all the two hundred people in the most ruthless jeers and sneers. God, I could barely stand, I felt like I would throw up any moment and here Ishaani and I stood, openly being insulted and humiliated in public. I could feel Ishaani shaking with rage beside me, and before I could stop her, she swung around and cleared her throat._

 _"Hi! That's a very enlightening toast that Baa has given both of us so if you don't mind, I'd like to say something more."_

 _Baa turned around and hissed at us bad-naturedly while several gasps went around the place. I tried to steer Ishaani away and talk sense to her but she'd had enough. She'd been reduced to tears six times this month in public humiliation and I'd been having an extremely gifted spell of lashes and abuses from the past three months. Clearly Ishaani had had enough today. I was too tired to argue with Baa or reply to any of her jibes, but I knew that if I wouldn't stop Ishaani, she was inviting trouble for herself._

 _"Okay, so first of all, I want to introduce you to two people tonight. I'm Ishaani Parekh, to-be-nineteen in a few days. I'm doing my BBA right now. An artist and pianist by hobbies. Also love to read. I aspire to make a mark for myself in this world one day. But tonight is not about me."_

 _Every single person's attention was captivated by the bold beginning. Ishaani pointed towards me and continued._

 _"This is Ranveer Vaghela. He might be a driver for most of you standing here, but I want to tell you something you don't know about him. He's the strength of the Parekh Empire. The knowledge that he has about the stock markets are something that half of you are illiterate about and the reason why you're all here with such profitable yields is because of him here. He's twenty, and is doing his final year BA in Economics. Both years the topper of his class with a distinction. An all-rounder by hobbies."_

 _All the eyes of the room fell upon me in scrutiny while I wished the ground was eat me up. My legs began to wobble slightly and I could feel the embarrassment become more than I could bear. Ishaani, however, had not had enough. She spoke with even more gusto._

 _"But that's not what makes him so extraordinary. It's his loyalty and his will to learn and succeed in life that makes him an equal to all of you who only have money to compensate for. Like our beloved Baa often says in public, he's a gold digger wanting to take my father, oops, my step-father of his money. It's partly true. He does want to take something from my father, but that's his experience."_

 _Light whispers ran around the room, tongues beginning to wag. I tried to take Ishaani away but she threw off my hand in indignation. She continued with the same passion._

 _"All these years, he's been showing his class not with money or status, but with the upbringing and manners that he's learnt from his Mota Babuji. He was hungry and I'll today but never did he once shy away from his duties. That's his dedication. He remained unconscious in the parking lot for nearly half an hour but the first thing he told me when he woke up was that he had to get back to his job. That's his hardwork and sincerity. Many of your must have tried tipping him tonight for his services, but he must have not accepted any because that's against his ethics. That's his honesty."_

 _The crowd fell silent once again, the gaze now a mixture of amusement and pity. Ishaani pressed on, her tone now haughty._

 _"It's people like him whose destiny are written to achieve great things. So yes, here today I make a promise to all of you to be the most precious diamonds in the making. A toast to this, and to us being the next rulers or the world!"_

 _Nobody raised their glass in toast this time. For any normal person, Ishaani was making a fool of herself as well as me in front of people who were stone-hearted and uncaring. But in that moment, I think I fell in love with her all over again. But doesn't that happen to me every time I see her? She turned to look at Baa and the air grew cold. Baa cocked an eyebrow at her and remained silent. Ishaani caught hold of my hand and dragged me out from the hall after mumbling a cold 'enjoy your party' in the air._

 _The last thing I heard was Mota Babuji's voice asking 'What just happened over here?'_

 _Ishaani brought me into the room and made me sit upon the bed, but I think I kind of tumbled upon the pillows. I did not care about anything except sleep. Ishaani returned back a couple of minutes later with a plate of food in her hand and some ice. I gave her a confused look but the only thing I got in return was a cold one. She quickly pulled a couple of cubes and put it in her handkerchief and dabbed it on my nose._

 _I flinched at the sudden pain and she sighed irritably. She pulled the hanky apart and I understood. My nose had begun to bleed again._

 _"You need to go to a doctor," she advised sternly. Like always, I shook my head in denial. No means no. She gave me a vexed look before she smacked my arm in a painful punch. I yelled reproachfully in pain._

 _"You moron!" she yelled at me while I gasped, thinking about why she was taking away my line._

 _"I thought you'd stopped cussing!" I retort sardonically, but fall silent instantly under the murderous look upon her face._

 _"I cannot help it if you do things like this. I swear you need another slap! How many times have I told you not to remain hungry for so long!? You fainted because of that only now, didn't you? Didn't you?" she reprimanded, now looking truly intimidating. She was an angel who could turn into a demon any minute._

 _"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" I beg, giving her my classic puppy eye look. It didn't work._

 _"I'm honestly fed up of you! What now, must I write it upon the walls in gold for you to understand?!" she complained in exasperation. I clicked my tongue sympathetically as I put my hands upon her shoulders in comfort._

 _"Sunny, don't be angry-" I begin but she stops me halfway through._

 _"Don't call me that!" she whines and I give her a gleeful look. Wrong move. The next moment, she was brutally assaulting (yes, the term is appropriate!) with a pillow._

 _"Ouch! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I shriek in pain, and that was enough to bring her madness to an end. She sat upon the bed beside me, heaving, but still looking angry. I knew it was instantly. She wasn't just mad at me... she was mad at a lot of things. I was just her punching bag for all of it._

 _"You should be worried about yourself more than me. That was stupid what you did out there," I remark, suddenly serious. She looks at me keenly._

 _"Well, I'd had enough," she replies, her tone now blank as she picked up the hanky with the ice-cubes and began dabbing it upon my nose again. I hissed._

 _"She's going to make you pay hell for that. Not just you, us," I managed to choke out as the ice stung through the cloth._

 _"Yeah, like she's been giving us cherries for all these years," fired back Ishaani, now looking livid. Wow, she was really pissed. She silently kept dabbing at my nose for a few minutes before speaking slowly._ _"Just so you know, I meant every single word of what I spoke out there. And I don't know about myself, but I know that you will become a big man one day."_

 _I smile at her lovingly. It's all that I can do, really._

 _"And I know that you will too. Easy with my nose... that's not a hand pump, you know," I joke, hoping that it would bring a smile upon her face. It did._

 _"I really hate this new pet name you've given me... and you better stop with it or else I'll-" she threatened with her favourite line and I completed it for her._

 _"Break your nose?" She laughed at the irony of the statement. We both did._

 _"Rather than waste time on expert comments, start eating," she says, now eyeing me like a disapproving mother. She doesn't make me miss Maa at all at times._

 _"But the food... it's from the party! Baa..." I mutter as I realize where the food was from. Servants were only supposed to have the stale food from the previous day. party food wasn't allowed. But the moment I began to protest, Ishaani rolled her eyes at me in disdain for the old woman._

 _I knew that she wouldn't hear of anything else until I wouldn't eat so I decided to quietly listen to her. And boy was I hungry! By the end of fifteen minutes, during which Ishaani and I both filled each other on the happenings of the day, my entire plate was wiped clean, as though there had been no food upon it in the first place. And now that I was on a full stomach, I definitely felt much, much better. Ishaani looked at me with satisfaction before she took away the plate and I went to wash my hands._

 _I returned back to see Ishaani with two bowls of butterscotch ice-cream sitting on the bed in wait for me. I smiled as I took back my position and smiled at the bowls happily._

 _"What's the occasion today?" I ask her curiously, and she simply shrugs her shoulder._

 _"Well, we've had such a terrible month, so a treat is in order," she replies, looking at me coyly. How did she do that? One moment, her boldness made me admire her strong-headedness so much, and the next moment, her coyness made me admire her humility even more so._

 _"As much as I loved your monologue, we're going to get into big, big trouble for it," I say. I know how Baa is, and I don't want Ishaani to be on the receiving end of Baa's idiocy. Not worth it._

 _"I don't care," she assures me in a carefree tone and before I can say anything, she presses her finger upon my lips. I look at her silently as she smiles and raises her bowl of ice-cream in a toast. "The promise is certain - to the next rulers of the world."_

 _Oh yes, it was a promise that we made to ourselves and to each other today. It was a promise I made her in that moment when I returned her toast and both of us took a spoon of ice-cream, sealing our promise._

 _"To the rulers of the world!"_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	79. Epistle 65

**Epistle 65: The Fear of Longing**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **31st January, 2007:**_

 _Can nothing go right ever?_

 _I swear, I wasn't doing anything wrong... It was all just a mistake! I swear! It's not that I don't watch *coughs* that *coughs*, but this time I didn't mean to! It was an honest mistake! And out of all the days, I had to call Ishaani to watch a movie with me tonight! Yikes!_

 _And what happened next was just... embarrassing. God, just hide me away from her eyes because I don't even know how I'm going to face her after this. And like always, our argument got side tracked and Ishaani being Ishaani, began her spell of spewing nonsense. She's got issues, I tell you. If only she used her head rather than let her get away with things, we'd both be spared from a whole lot of misery but she just doesn't want to learn it._

 _I know she doesn't mean 3/4th of what she says and I'm thankful of knowing the difference between when she's just in her spirits of spitting verbal diarrhea just for the heck of it or she actually means what she says, but that doesn't mean that it's not exasperating or overwhelming at times. And today... seriously, wasn't the month bad enough that it had to have such an explosive end?_

 _Ugh, pun NOT intended!_

 _Seriously, the headaches and the nosebleeds have finally subsided to rare occasion but these days I somehow even have trouble breathing at times. Obviously I haven't told anything about it to Ishaani, but I don't know for how long I can keep quiet about this because its been almost two weeks now. I know you must think that I'm stupid, but well... I don't know what's wrong. I feel perfectly alright and I've just as active and on-my-toes as always, but this is now getting irritating. Ishaani was right, this year has had the worst beginning ever._

 _Like I promised, now that the month is over, I can sit down and make a list of my this month really sucks so much for both Ishaani as well as myself. Well for her, it's been because like all those lovely phases Baa gets into, she's been constantly bullying Ishaani for two months now about something or the other and there's been a lot of public spectacles as well. For someone who is so bothered about keeping the Parekh "self-respect" in public and upholding its name, she's a real surprise._

 _If that's not enough, there's again been an argument at home. Ishaani wants to complete her post graduation from Harvard but Mota Babuji and Falguni Maa don't want to send her abroad. The Parekh family has a tradition for girls to get married at the age of 21 or 22, and if Ishaani goes out, then that's another 3-4 years easily. Society's rule that if she crosses the age of 25, she isn't going to get anyone to marry her. And Baa's been benevolent enough to remind Falguni Maa from time to time about Ishaani's background and baggage._

 _Well, Mota Babuji is in no hurry, but I don't think he's going to have a say in it either. He just wants to see her happy and well-settled. He preferred suggesting that she could go to the US with her husband once she got married and if he didn't object. Didn't go down well with Ishaani at all. Since then, she's been like an obsessed maniac with her studies. Doesn't want to give anybody the chance to take away her one shot at Harvard, even though she's just in her first year right now._

 _If that's less, then these days, boys have been taking a special interest in her. I sometimes wish to go and slap all of their eyes away from Ishaani, but I know that I can't. I don't have that right. Ishaani gets really annoyed though and doesn't understand why she's suddenly the center of so much attention and attraction at college. Well, how do I explain to her that she's no longer the thirteen-year old chubby and nerdy girl with the braces and the two plaits who puberty had exploited in the worst way possible with an unexpected spurt of pimples at all the wrong occasions?_

 _Just because her looks have never mattered to me, it does not mean that it doesn't for the other boys - not when that's all that people are judged upon. Looks and money... and I thought couldn't be more materialistic. And all of her classmates know that she's the most prized possession of Harshad Parekh, even more so that his own daughter. Attractions as bound to bloom. And if puberty decided to leave with a transformation from nerdy to stunningly beautiful in literal terms, then attention is to follow certainly._

 _Oh how I wish I could poke them in the eyes before they eyed her with any form of ulterior intentions. I can feel monsters leap into my heart every single time I see another boy look at her that way. A monster that wants to tear them all apart before they can eye her with even the slightest of muck in their intentions. Call me jealous, possessive or whatever it is... this is who I am. And you can't blame me because they're all evil vultures the world is filled with_. _How do I protect the swan from them?_

 _Ahem, back to the point. That's mostly what's interfering with her and it's making her mood sink more and more day by day and she's getting a little paranoid. Hearing the same thing over and over again may make you get accustomed to it, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt you or didn't get too much to tolerate and bear at times. We all have a satiation point._

 _And now moving to me. Like I told you, the thesis paper has been eating at my life! If I don't get this right... God, I don't even want to think about it. I've been working like a possessed maniac got get a seven-month research paper done in two months. It's only a blessing that I'd originally chosen this topic and had done sufficient research well in advance before I switched it for the other topic and this happened. The topic I'm doing now is so complicated... I don't know how I'm going to manage this in two months._

 _And then there's Baa. Two whip episodes in a month. And I though being 20 would give me the leverage to say enough is enough. I can't, because at the end of the day, my loyalty lies with Mota Babuji because I can never, ever repay him for everything he's done for me and Baba. So yes, if proving my loyalty means the whip, so be it. My mother always told me to value loyalty above everything else. And thus I do. Loyalty above everything else, even love._

 _But that doesn't mean that I can just keep bearing all the abuses like some sort of machine. Every single day there's a question raised on your loyalty. Every single day, there's more abuses than appreciation. Every single day, there's more ungratefulness than gratitude. Every single day, there's a remainder that servants are animals, not humans. We aren't entitled to being treated like human beings. Slaves is more the term._

 _And then there's so much riding upon my shoulders. I came to this city all those years back with a dream - a dream to become a big man so that my parents would never know what poverty was again. So that my parents wouldn't have to make a sacrifice like the one they've been doing for the past eleven years again. So that I could become a man equal to the others of the society where money was the measure of class and status... so that I could ask for Ishaani's hand in marriage. Nobody would marry a servant in their right mind now, would they? Nor would anyone give their daughter's hand in matrimony either._

 _And then there's always loyalty. As long as I'm under Mota Babuji's loyalty, love can never come to the forefront. Just because Mota Babuji trusts me so much and has given me Ishaani's responsibility, that does not mean that he would ever agree for a madness like that. I'm like a son to him... it would be a betrayal of trust. So much to win over still... and then if the old woman keep yapping at my head and keeps pushing my inhibitions and fears and insecurities to a whole new edge, what am I supposed to do, really?_

 _Atleast I don't have problems like Ishaani does when it comes to attractions because my social status is a good barrier. Although why girls have this funny look upon their faces beats me, really. Its not disdain or disapproval or haughtiness... more along the line of sympathy. I honestly don't understand how the minds of girls work, really. I'm certainly not the lanky, skinny, under-fed looking teenager that I was a couple of years back._

 _I'm still tall and lanky, but I'm decent enough I think. Ishaani says I've got a very cute and good-looking face whenever I joke and say how people tend to recognize my social status because my face suits the kind. Well, she is the weirdest when it comes to this. One moment she says that I'm going to be forever alone because I'm so intolerable and nobody has the strength to bear with me for the rest of my life and pick up my tantrums except her. And the next moment when I'm berating myself for something, she'll sing praises and praises for me. Weird girl._

 _But yes... atleast I don't have problems like Ishaani in this case because I just have one girl in my life - Ishaani. I don't know whether she'll ever love me and I don't even expect her to. She sees me just as her best friend and the closest friend but that's just all. I don't think she even sees me that way. But hey, I'm not going to give up... not without a fight atleast. I've never dared to imagine a future with the two of us and maybe that's why I'm so focused on the present. I'm too afraid to think about a future without her. How can there be one without her anyway?_

 _Ah, I've gotten sentimental. Yes, I tend to get sentimental a lot these days... I keep missing Maa so much! Six years! Six years without her with just two fortnight-length visits. That's not enough. That's not even barely there at all! Another one of my problems... I asked Baba to call Maa over here but he says that it isn't possible. Things are getting worse day by day in the village and Maa is trying her best to save the only piece of land we have left. Financial crunches have made Baba go somber as well as more reliant on the alcohol. I can't take to alcohol because I promised Ishaani for her 18th birthday that I won't have it anymore ._

 _Another one to add to my list of miseries._

 _I don't even feel like using humour as a defense mechanism anymore. And there's barely enough I can do to keep myself hopefully, so only I know how I've been making Ishaani happy. And then she comes out with her rant about driving the car and nearly killing both of us. Well, I didn't mean to prank her this badly, not when I genuinely couldn't recollect anything right from the start, but the moment I did, I knew that she needed something of a shocker so that she wouldn't pursue this further. She didn't talk to me for three days but she did get my point eventually._

 _And then there's my health. God knows what's gone wrong with me and what's this new trouble brewing up. I've had such a clean bill of health ever since the 26th July floods that I was honestly coming to believe that I'd broken the spell. Well, I guess I'm over-panicking or becoming a hypochondriac but I just hope this thing goes away soon enough. It's starting to get annoying and I can't even go on my episodes of obsessive running because I get breathless in barely five minutes. Doesn't help._

 _Nothing has been going right in this month and upon all that, today had to be the cherry on the cake. I was so relieved in the morning when finally things had begun to go right with my paper and for the first time in months, I was totally confident on what I was doing. And the fact that I didn't have a headache or nosebleed or any difficulty in breathing made me get into even better spirits. Baba wasn't going to be home until late so it was just me, my maggi and a horror movie. Ishaani hates horror movies and I remember the chaos she'd made the first time she saw one with all the crying and yelling._

 _Since then, neither I nor Sharman or even Devarsh entertain her during our horror movie sessions. She feels extremely annoyed when we don't call her but well, its for her own good. The last time she tried, she got sleepless nights for a month and got all silly, thinking that a ghost would sprout out of anywhere. But just like luck would have it, I'd barely begun the movie when Ishaani knocked at my door. It was my happy hour!_

 _But when it came to her, everything could wait. Grudgingly, I let her in and she looked at my little party with envy. Can't blame her, Baa's forbidden her from any form of entertainment as a part of the punishment for her "imprudent and disrespectful outburst" at the party, to quote the punisher._

 _"Are you watching horror all by yourself?" she asks me, looking at the frozen daunting bungalow on the screen with trepidation. I nod my head and she fidgeted with her fingers nervously, as though trying to do a very difficult Math problem._

 _"I want to watch too," she said finally, looking firm._

 _"Alright, I'll put something else on," I suggest as I eject the cassette from the player._

 _"No... I want to watch a Horror movie with you," she exclairs suddenly, catching hold of my hand. She was getting reckless because of the house arrest. Bad idea._

 _"Ishaani, no-" I begin, but she puts her fingers on my lips._

 _"Oh please! I'm feeling lonely being all by myself in my room... please?" she begs, looking slightly crestfallen now. She wasn't faking it this time._

 _"Fine, but at your own risk, alright?" I warn her, my tone much more sympathetic now._

 _Ishaani nodded her head and plonked upon my bed. It was surprisingly chilly tonight and the only light that came into my room was the moonlight from the window. It was pitchaikovsky black otherwise. I quickly made another packet of my special chilli-cheese maggi that Ishaani so loved to have. Both of us sat down and gobbled up the noodle in less than ten minutes as I played the movie from the start again._

 _Oh, it was all good and fun, and Ishaani seemed surprisingly docile too. Both of us snuggled underneath a single blanket because it was all I had. Baba had thrown away the other one because it had finally gotten used to the point when we couldn't even cover ourselves without the open patches doing more harm than good._

 _But since the blanket was big, it was alright. Both of us stared at the movie with intrigue, and from time to time my eyes kept darting towards Ishaani whose eyes seemed to have gotten glued to the television. I guess she was too afraid to look elsewhere. And from here, the awkwardness began. There was this one scene where the girl was strolling through the house alone (it was such a cliche), and out of nowhere, this grandfather clock falls down. It was so expected, but apparently it was not so for Ishaani. She yelled so loudly and jumped upon me in a hug that I was momentarily taken aback._

 _I tried calming her down by patting her head but she just wouldn't let go off the collar on my night shirt. I didn't know whether to hold her in an embrace or let my hands dangle out awkwardly, but when another thing crashed to the floor in the movie, well, I knew I had to go in for the former. How I wished she wouldn't cling so close to me when I could hear every single beat of her heart... but more importantly, where she could hear every single beat of my own. What of my heart would betray me and she would hear how every single beat was just for her?_

 _I wished so dearly that she wouldn't be so close to me, not when the overpowering essence of vanilla and roses intoxicated me and made me shut my eyes in longing of a future where I could rightfully sit beside her like this, not worrying ever about crossing the line or harbouring a betrayal against my mentor. I wish she didn't cling so close to me where I could feel every single breath of hers upon my neck, her form shaking against my own in fright. And I think in those moments, I was much more frightened than her... more frightened than I've ever been in a long, long time._

 _"Aren't you afraid?" she asked as she buried her head into my chest, too afraid to look at the TV now as the guy was getting pulled into the river by an unknown creature. The moonlight fell upon us directly, her eyes swimming with pearls of tears underneath God's own light._

 _"Mortified..." was all I could reply. I wasn't exaggerating because I could feel myself shiver as well._

 _I was frightened that would she cling on to me a moment longer, I'd betray myself and tell her how much I loved her. How I longed to simply cup her cheek and pour out all of my deepest emotions into her soul... emotions that I've been withholding for years. What wouldn't I give to take her into the tightest embrace of love I could offer her and never let her go again as I held her till eternity?_

 _But I knew I couldn't do that. Not until I was her servant. I had to become a man equal to ask her hand in marriage to try to make her love me if I ever had to confess my feelings. I had to be an equal... no pauper got the princess in the end of any fairy tale too; the real world was a far shot across all alternate universes too. No, I'd have to control my emotions... they would weaken me in my journey of solitude and pain to becoming the diamond that she wanted me to become. But the only thing that gave me a reassurance and a wave of life like no other was the fact that she never thought of me as a servant._ _Always her best friend._

 _This is something I can see in her eyes and know that my heart isn't lying to me and fooling me about._

 _That is the foundation of my entire hope that many someday I could do the impossible. That was what kept me sane in this ruthless world. That was what she had been making me believe for eleven years as the biggest truth of my life - whatever the world said, I was NOT a servant. I was human and had a right to everything that others with money enjoyed - good food, good clothing, a house, luxury... but above all, a person who I can spend the rest of my life with._

 _My better half. My true love. My only love._

 _The world has been trying too hard to refuse me humanity by shoving the fact down my throat that I'm a servant. I'm not entitled to leading the life of a human accepted in the society as per them... we are all outcasts. But Ishaani... she's made me believe that we can make a place for ourselves, a mark for ourselves in this world. Sometimes, it feels so easy to accept that I'm just a servant and let go. To stop fighting a battle that drains everything out of me every single day. But I know that I cannot stop... I have to do this for Ishaani. Because in her eyes, I'm not a servant. I have to stand up to that._

 _And for that, my heart would have to lie against her own. It had to betray every single emotion it truly felt for her right now. Now was not the time... But oh, if she would only not cling to me like her life depended upon it! It was getting colder and she kept snuggling more and more as though she wanted to make her home by digging her elbows into my ribs. I don't even remember what happened in the movie till the cassette was working alright._

 _Ah yes, to the crux of the situation now._

 _I think the cassette that I'd rented wasn't taped right. Out of nowhere where this guy and girl are running into the forest, a scene from some adult movie popped out. Sunny Leone's one. I don't want to go any further because never in my life have I ever felt this flabbergasted and awkward. I could feel Ishaani abruptly pull herself out of my embrace as she stared with her mouth open stupidly. The moment Ishaani got a gist of what was happening (well, it was pretty obvious), she jumped away from me as though I was some kind of a python and started yelling and shut her eyes at the same time._

 _I found the remote and shut the television off. One whole minute was enough to scandalize us both._

 _"Yuck! Who- who was that?!" she shrieked, lookingredients disgusted by what she had just witnessed._

 _"Sunny Leone..." I whisper absent-mindedly, still wondering what just hit me._

 _"How could they- wait, how do you know who she is? asked Ishaani, suddenly suspicious. I looked up at her guiltily and nothing was left to say anymore. "You watch this kind of stuff?" she presses furather, now sounding affronted. I chose to remain silent and not meet eyes with her. She but her lips as though trying to control her temper._

 _"How could you, Ranveer?! I thought you were different from the other guys! And even you watch "films" like these... yuck!" she exploded, now looking thoroughly sick._

 _"Ishaani, its not as wrong or bad-"_

 _"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT DEFENDING THIS!" she yells at me, shaking a finger in my direction rudely._

 _"Ishaani-" I begin again but she cuts me._

 _"You stay away from me... I don't want to talk to you. And to think why you weren't letting me watch the movie," she accused avidly. I gasped in shock._

 _"It was a mistake! The guy making the tape must have made a mistake! It was supposed to be a horror movie!" I tried to explain but in vain._

 _"Yeah, it did the job brilliantly! God, this is so perverted! You are sick, sick!" she shrieked, her tone projetting the same disappointment. I move ahead and try to catch hold of her arms but she there my hands off._

 _"Don't touch me!" she snapped, looking at angry. She was really being unreasonable and unfair for something that wasn't even my fault in the first place. I'd been having a reasonably good day for once but no, even that had to go down the drain._

 _"Look. there isn't any need to be such a baby about it, okay? It's not like you don't read erotica novels yourself," I accaused, shooting her the coldest look I could. She flushed red but didn't meet eyes with me._

 _"That- that's different!" she defended, and I only cooked my eyebrow in sceptism._

 _"The concept remains the same, you know..." I tell her and she lets out a frustrated sigh._

 _"Stop it! And get outta my way! I think its best if we don't see each other for some time. AT ALL!"she yelled before walking towards the door, now looking livid at being caught so off guard._

 _"Fine, be a baby about it, I ain't going to stop you!"I shrieked back, suddenly as angry as she felt. She was going through hard times but I was no emotional whoopie-cushion to be all the time now, was I? She was the one who insisted on watching the stupid horror movie that wasn't even scary!_

 _Sigh, never mind._

 _And so she felt. Just the exact ending I'd planned for this amazingly enlightening month. Her birthday is next week and I don't even know what am I going to do about it since she's under house arrest after what happened that day at the party. Baa prefers to behave as though we don't exist even though I got the whip for it on Ishaani's behalf as well. Balances the punishment out, you see. And yes, she'd got all the other staff having an eye out for us like hawks._

 _We're only allowed to go to college and back because Mota Babuji intervened, but otherwise, nowhere apart from the house._ _We tried sneaking out many times, but we were outsmarted. Just what we wanted, really. *scowls*_ _So in short, I look like I need another trip to the hospital, Ishaani won't talk to me, and her birthday is in a week and she's under house arrest._

 _This is going to one jolly roller-coaster ride of drama._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	80. Epistle 66

**Epistle 66: Cook to Kill**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **8th February, 2007:**_

 _Wow, another year bites the dust._

 _Happy Birthday to me! Well, officially nineteen and my last year of the teens. Sigh, I still feel like I'm just 13 or 14 years old. Nineteen is a big number and the last of this decade which is like an era of its own. This is the dusk to a glorious era before the 20's will come and swamp you even before you know what hit you. Ranveer calls it the nuclear bomb._

 _God, am I absolutely incapable of talking about anything else apart from him? Anything I do, the first person who I need to tell is Ranveer. But no, then I remember that I can't because we aren't talking. He thinks I was being stupid and childish, I think he's being an obnoxious brat. That ego of his is going to cost him big time one day. He says the same about me but well, I'm still not talking. Why should I say sorry first all the time? Okay, not all the time, just that one time four years ago. But still! That was our main fall-out and I caved in first! I'll see how he doesn't say sorry first this time._

 _I thought last month was bad, but this one's start has been even more terrible. I'm still under home arrest and Baa has called for this to continue for an "indefinite" amount of time until she deems it fit to let me enjoy my privileges of freedom again. This is madness! And with Ranveer not talking to me, this is steadily turning into a whole new level of torture._

 _The only saving grace is Sharman bhaiyya, Devarsh and Gauri di returning home for their study breaks before their exams begin in March. I didn't even know that they were going to be coming, but they said it was a surprise. Ranveer's idea. He knew how much I was missing all the three of them and so for my 19th birthday, this was my gift. And he managed to convince all the three of them to come down for two weeks so that I wouldn't get bored during my house arrest and could enjoy my birthday with them as well._

 _There was a time when they felt like headaches and addition burdens in the name of relationships and it was vice-versa. And look at all of us today, closer than ever and so close-knit. Our parents may have their differences and may not like me or even treat each other equally but nobody can break the bond between the six of us. Well, Disha is more like the additional burden now, but well, that's something I'll have to bear. But yes, the six of us are very strongly bonded and love each other a lot. We fight, play, prank but at the end of the day, we're family. That's all that matters._

 _Well, they brought me loads of things, especially Sharman bhaiyya! They even got Ranveer things, which is good. I don't like him being left out even though right now I want to take him on in a hand-to-hand combat and twist his arm and pull his ears. Ahem, I'm NOT being Sunny Deol! Stop it! How could you even insinuate things like that? I'm hurt... hurt!_

 _Okay, I'm just being a drama queen now._

 _Sigh. I was so close to getting back on talking terms with Ranveer when Gauri di told me about what Ranveer did but then I saw Ranveer talking to Sharman bhaiyya and Devarsh about... well, Sunny Leone. It was bad enough that Ranveer watched it that even those two do so. Alright fine! I know its pretty common for boys and stuff, but Ranveer is no common boy now, is he? He's... well, Ranveer. My Prefect Perfect._

 _And so I haughtily walked past him, ignoring him completely. Well, everyone were bound to notice and they pestered both of us to tell them what happened. And so we did, though I think we ended up in another huge argument and decided that it was not time yet to patch up. And since then, all my cousins have been eating up our heads to talk to each other. And the game of wait begins again, two predators walking in a circle, waiting for the other to make the first move. Not going to happen this time. I thought that atleast he'd come and wish me first on my birthday but he didn't._

 _I'm not going to cut him any slack that he didn't do so not because of his ego but because he was knocked out with the painkiller he took for his headache. Seriously, how many times do I have to tell him to go and show the doctor? But no, that pompous idiot just won't budge from his stupid "resolution". Fine, die with it then! I'm tired and sick of saying the same thing over and over again._

 _Never mind. I'll come back and tell you how the whole day went. Right now, Sharman bhaiyya is trying something "innovative" for my birthday this time. He says that I have to prove why I should get gifts for my birthday and not just only because I was born. So Devarsh, like always, had to add in his extra comments. This time, he said that I would have to do something that I'd never done before to earn those gifts. And Gauri di put a seal upon the deal - I had to "cook". I can't even cook a maggi! And I can cook anything of my choice but not tea or something. Proper snacks._

 _I grudgingly settled for making cookies._

 _Nobody's going to help me out AT ALL except for the recipe book, so let's see how that turns out. I don't even know how to distinguish from half of the ingredients and nobody is even willing to help me. Sharman's made Ranveer critic number 1. Wow, just what I needed. I can't drive a car in front of him properly and I'm supposed to let him review what I cook today. Could things get any worse? If he tries to yap too much, I swear I'll poison him!_

 _I just hope that it's a memorable first cook._

* * *

Ishaani shut the diary and got up. It was ten in the morning and she had just two hours in her hand. Well, so much for having a lazy birthday. She wondered whether they really had gifts for her birthday or were they just fooling her by getting her to cook. Either way, since nobody was at home today (how typical, really), it was just the cousins and herself. Made for a good past time.

Ishaani walked over to the kitchen and looked around the place stupidly. This was really dumb in her opinion, but she knew she had no option. It was a challenge that she had to have the cookies ready by noon sharp for her gifts. Not a minute more or there would be no gifts. She knew she wasn't doing it for the gifts because those were never her concern. It was the fact that she finally had something interesting to do after so long that piqued her interest.

This was going to be something different.

She walked over to the platform and put down the recipe book where the recipe of the _Chocolate Chip Cookies_ stared at her enticingly. She read through the page, taking in a huge gulp of breath as though she were reading her question paper.

-x-

 **Chocolate Chip Cookies:**

 ** _Total Time:  
_** _1 hr 5 min  
_ _Prep:  
_ _20 min  
_ _Inactive:  
_ _30 min  
_ _Cook:  
_ _15 min  
_ _Yield:  
30 cookies_

 ** _Ingredients:_**  
 _1/2 cup (1 stick) unsalted butter_  
 _3/4 cup packed dark brown sugar_  
 _3/4 cup sugar_  
 _2 large eggs_  
 _1 teaspoon pure vanilla extract_  
 _1 (12-ounce) bag semisweet chocolate chips, or chunks_  
 _2 1/4 cups all-purpose flour_  
 _3/4 teaspoon baking soda_  
 _1 teaspoon fine salt_

 ** _Directions:_**  
 _Evenly position 2 racks in the middle of the oven and preheat to 375 degrees F. (on convection setting if you have it.) Line 2 baking sheets with parchment paper or silicone sheets. (If you only have 1 baking sheet, let it cool completely between batches.)_  
 _Put the butter in a microwave safe bowl, cover and microwave on medium power until melted. (Alternatively melt in a small saucepan.) Cool slightly. Whisk the sugars, eggs, butter and vanilla in a large bowl until smooth._  
 _Whisk the flour, baking soda and salt in another bowl. Stir the dry ingredients into the wet ingredients with a wooden spoon; take care not to over mix. Stir in the chocolate chips or chunks._  
 _Scoop heaping tablespoons of the dough onto the prepared pans. Wet hands slightly and roll the dough into balls. In case of a filling, use Nutella or any spread of your choice. Space the cookies about 2-inches apart on the pans. Bake, until golden, but still soft in the center, 12 to 16 minutes, depending on how chewy or crunchy you like your cookies. Transfer hot cookies with a spatula to a rack to cool. Serve._  
 _Store cookies in a tightly sealed container for up to 5 days._

-x-

Ishaani sighed. God, this was going to be really tedious. She looked at the clock and gasped. It was now half past ten and she hadn't even gotten any of the ingredients out. Snapping out of her slackened reflexes, she quickly ran about the kitchen to fetch the ingredients that would be required as she heard all the others outside laughing at something Ranveer said. But she had no time to think.

Bringing all the required ingredients back to the platform, she ran towards the cabinet where all the measuring cups were kept. She thanked her stars that her mother kept those fancy kitty parties where all these ingredients came in handy for snacks. She quickly adjusted the temperature on the oven and set it for preheating, before working on the baking sheets adeptly. Now that she was getting it right in a flow of beginner's luck, she could feel herself get confident by the minute.

Assimilating all the ingredients in the their respective measuring cups, she was about to get to the butter when she stopped. The book said _unsalted_ butter. But where was unsalted? There was only this one bowl of butter that she could find all around the kitchen. _Screw it_ , she thought. Who had unsalted butter anyway? She scooped the butter according to the required amount and sighed. Well, she still had to melt it. Phase 1, done. Phase 2, batter making. Pulling out a big bowl, she followed the instructions to the word until forty minutes later, the dough was ready. It took her much longer than would have been preferred because she kept wondering whether she was doing it right or no.

Finally rolling the dough into thirty balls just like the recipe said, she read ahead and stopped. _Filling._ There was an option here. Her heart told her to leave out the filling, that it would be great otherwise, but her mind seemed adamant to go for it. Well, it wouldn't hurt to flaunt a bit now, would it? Ranveer's words floated into her mind about doing it simple always, but the creative in her begged her to go for the filling. And in spite of remembering how Ranveer told her to listen to her heart rather than mind, she chose the latter. Well, it was just Nutella. It wasn't like she was experimenting with chemicals now, was she?

She quickly rushed back to the cabinet and searched for the Nutella bottle until she came across two bottles, both with torn out labels. She cursed in her mind wholeheartedly at her sister who had the habit of tearing away all the labels when playing with the bottle during breakfast. Damn it! But both the bottles looked just the same when it came to the colour of the contents, although one looked slightly fresher than the other when it came to the colour of the chocolate. She cursed aloud this time, knowing that she still had a lot to do when time was running out so quickly. She was about to open the bottles to taste when Sharman's voice rang out from the hall.

"Ishaani, you just have half an hour more!"

Ishaani looked at the clock in panic! There was no time to taste! Her guts yelled at her now to abandon the idea of the filling and yet her hands remained firm around the bottles. Wasting another two minutes in more panic than was required, she selected the lighter shade of chocolate in the jar and ran to her dough and quickly began putting in the filling. She stared at the clock in frenzy, her hands working in twice its original speed now. Seven minutes later, the cookies were spaced perfectly on the pans as she pushed them in the ovens, now sighing shakily.

The oven was heated perfectly and she heaved a sigh of relief as she stared inside the oven, the cookies fluffling perfectly over the next fifteen minutes. She pulled out the pans from the oven with her gloves on and the smell was practically intoxicating. Mission accomplished with five minutes to spare! She quickly put the cookies on the plate along with seven glasses of milk before she called in one of the helpers to take out the trays. They were set upon the table in the hall with one minute to spare.

Ishaani plopped upon the remaining chair as everybody sniffed at the cookies in appreciation, especially Prateik. Sharman and Ranveer looked the happiest.

"Wow, that looks like one bake capable to kill, Ishaani! Are you sure this is your first time?" joked Sharman, even though the affection in his voice didn't go amiss.

"Yeah... but don't just stare at it, dig in!" exclaimed Ishaani, more than happy with the initial response that she received.

"Well, pass them around now! Ranveer first!" added Devarsh enthusiastically.

Ishaani looked at Ranveer who was already staring at her with a pride glittering in his eyes. In that moment, Ishaani forgot why she was even angry upon him. This was the look she always wanted to see in his eyes for her. She passed him over the plate eagerly and he accepted three cookies along with the glass of milk. I passed around the cookies to all the others before stopping at Ranveer, waiting for him to take the first bite.

He took the first bite and munched at the cookie slowly, deliberately while all of them waited with bated breaths. He oddly reminded her of some kind of poison tester with the way they were all staring at him, until the biggest smile broke out on his face.

"I've been dying to see what your hand-cooked food would taste like. This is much, much better than I ever thought it would be. This is perfect!"

Ishaani felt her legs turn into jelly as she heaved a sigh of relief. Triumph! Victory! She needed to do a hoopla hoop! Everything was right with the cookies, even the stupid butter that had driven her crazy and the even crazier chocolate filling. But none of those silly battles of confusion mattered, not when this was her first attempt and she passed so spectacularly in it!

She threw her arms around Ranveer as he hungrily chugged down the remaining two in his hand. All the others looked ecstatic as they popped the cookies into their mouth greedily, looking awestruck and giving their own respective reviews.

"Wow, these are great!"

"One of the best I've had in a long, long time!"

"You're going to bake me another batch for USA!"

"All the remaining cookies are mine!"

"Yeah, they're alright!"

Ishaani looked giddy with happiness as she sat down and smiled stupidly at everyone. Everybody thumped her with praises as they brought forward their gifts and lapped them upon her. She was too busy to notice anything else except the happiness on everyone's faces and the colourful gifts that clouded her vision. She opened them all rapidly like a child at the peak of her happiness and out came almost everything on her bucket list that she wanted - a new pair of shoes, clothes, artificial jewellery, books, perfumes and birthday cards with wonderful wishes that made her go dewy eyed.

All of them pulled her into her hug while Ranveer sat back, looking at them happily. Separating from the hug, Ishaani was still in the daze with her gifts when she heard Sharman ask Ranveer, "What happened to your face?"

"I don't know..." replied Ranveer, looking uncertain as he scratched his arms with vexation.

"It looks like you've gotten rashes... and your arms..." observed Sharman, now looking bewildered.

"They won't stop itching..." replied Ranveer as he coughed. Devarsh broke away from the conversation with the others and walked up to Ranveer, looking concerned.

"Ranveer, are you alright?"

"I... I think so... my throat just feels a little irritated..." replied Ranveer with a lisp after some time, looking as though he had finally managed to regain some of his breath from the coughing fit.

"No, you are not alright... there's something wrong..." remarked Devarsh, looking worried now.

"He's probably just showing you his performance about how well he can fake it just like the memory loss thing," replied Ishaani tartly who didn't know whether or not to believe that he was genuinely suffering from what he was saying. Ranveer scowled at Ishaani and was halfway to retorting when he broke into a fit of prolonged coughing. Ishaani barely looked behind and saw Ranveer's disheveled condition when Prateik's voice boomed out, his mouth full of the last remaining two cookies that were stuffed in mercilessly.

"Ishaani, you've got to make these more often! I love the peanut butter chocolate stuffing that you've used!"

Ishaani felt her heart stop in that moment as she stared at Prateik, her blood gone cold.

" _Pea- peanut butter_?" she choked out, now looking at Ranveer, aghast. Ranveer in turn, gave her the same mirrored look of horror as understanding passed between them about what had triggered his sudden ailment. Sharman caught on to the eye lock the two friends shared before Ranveer fell off the couch, his breathing uneven.

"What- what happened?" remarked Sharman as all of them gathered around Ranveer who's hands were blindly trying catch hold of something.

"He- he's allergic to peanuts! I- I meant to use Nutella... I- I don't know how-" replied Ishaani in a frenzy just as she cupped Ranveer's cheek's and urged him to stay awake. Devarsh shooed everyone away from the hall and asked Gauri to call Harshad and Kailash and inform them about what had happened before returning back to the hall, looking serious.

"We need to get him to a hospital, ASAP! Peanut butter allergies are the worst! My roommate died of it last year!" remarked Devarsh, now looking aghast as the three of them watched Ranveer gasp for breath harder and harder, paralyzed by what was happening.

"Bhaiyya! Do something, please!" screamed Ishaani at the top of her voice as she rubbed his palms furiously, hoping for something, anything that could ease him of this misery.

"Wait... no..." began Sharman but trailed off abruptly, looking uncertain.

"What? What?" asked Devarsh, now vexed.

"Does he have an Epi-pen?" asked Sharman, and both the brothers had a look of understanding on their faces. People in India weren't in the habit of keeping an Epi-Pen handy. Ishaani looked at her brothers stupidly before remembering that he actually did.

"No... wait... wait, yes! Papa brought him the new one six months ago!"

"Get it for me quickly! Devarsh, get over here and try to ease him out till I get the car out. We can't waste time!" boomed out Sharman, looking tense. Ranveer had already begun to hyperventilate.

Ishaani and Sharman both ran to do their respective tasks assigned as Devarsh now took over watching upon Ranveer, who had already begun to get hypotensive. Ishaani ran to his room like a woman possessed as she threw open the doors and fetched the first aid box that she knew was in his cupboard. She rammaged through the box until she found the dual set of the Epi-pen Auto-Injector that her father had been buying for him regularly now in gaps of six months ever since he'd first found out that Ranveer was allergic to peanuts.

She ran back to the hall where Ranveer had already stopped thrashing his limbs and looked nearly unconscious. Devarsh pulled the injector out from her hand and jammed the needle into his thigh, making Ranveer gasp suddenly before his head fell to his side, his eyes half open as his breathing looked slightly easier by the passing minute now. Ishaani cupped his cheek just as he tried to talk.

"This... sucks..."

"You'll be fine, alright? Look at me! You'll- you'll be alright! Just hang in there, okay!"

Ranveer tried to talk again before his head fell back upon the floor. The attempt had exhausted him and he shut his eyes tiredly. Before Ishaani could do anything, she heard a horn outside the house. It was Sharman. Devarsh and Ishaani both carried him out as Sharman jumped out of the car. Devarsh opened the backseat and helped Ishaani lay him before Devarsh sat from the other side while Sharman took the passenger's seat. Ranveer's eyes now snapped open as he stared around blankly just as Ishaani revved up the car.

"His, his nose is bleeding..." whispered Devarsh, looking at Ranveer aghast. The latter was now propped against the seat, looking slightly better.

"What? That doesn't happen for allergies..." remarked Sharman absent-mindedly, while Ishaani looked at Ranveer from the rear-view mirror. He was awake, but looked gobsmacked and disoriented.

"He's been having them randomly for three weeks now, and the breathing problems..." added in Ishaani, now driving the car with a newfound frenzy. She had to get him to treatment as soon as she could. Her heart felt like it would explode any moment and his sharp intakes of breathing weren't helping her concentration. Even before she could let panic overtake her sense, she brought the car to an abrupt halt as the traffic ahead of her remained as resolute as ever with no intention to budge.

"Oh shit! How long is it going to take!?" exclaimed Devarsh impatiently as Ranveer's breathing came in shallow fits.

"The traffic is terrible!" yelled back Sharman, now chagrined at their bad luck. All the four of them felt their hearts go cold at the thought that they might not even reach the hospital in time. They'd read enough about allergies and the medical repurcussions to know that this wasn't anything to joke about. This could very well turn ugly.

"He should be alright since we've already given him an Epi-pen..." commented Devarsh after some time, now looking uncertain himself. He was going to give his medical entrance in a few months, but that didn't mean that he knew everything or anything, for that matter.

"How long has it been?" asked Ishaani, her voice quivering. The traffic began to move at a snail's pace. Ranveer remained silent, his eyes opening and shutting from time to time in a poor hypnosis.

"Half an hour!" replied Sharman, now sounding edgy as he poked his head out of the window and hollered at the traffic to make a move and avoid the the two people who chose that road to fight upon their collided cars.

"It's still another half an hour till we reach..." whispered Devarsh as he looked at Ranveer, who didn't look that good to him again. The effect of the first Epi-Pen was beginning to wear off.

"I swear to God, you listen to me, Ranveer Vaghela! I will resurrect you and kill you if you die upon me!" yelled Ishaani, hoping that it would take away her own frustration and fear and would give Ranveer sufficient motive to remain awake for. His eyes began to droop in earnest. It didn't take long enough to understand that he was getting light-headed again.

"I... I can't breathe..."

"Devarsh, something's wrong with him! He's still lisping!" exclaimed Sharman, now looking horrified.

"Oh no..."

"What? What?!" shrieked Sharman, going pale.

"He's having a relapse! I've got to give him another shot!" he remarked as he pulled out the second injector from his pocket and threw off the cap from the needle by his mouth. Ishaani looked at him from the mirror, shocked.

"What?! Do you even know what you're doing?"

"We need to keep him awake till we reach the hospital!" replied Devarsh urgently just as Ranveer began to hyperventilate again. He plunged the needle into his thigh for the second time just as Ranveer's breathing turned shallow, his eyes already shut now. The next fifteen minutes passed in dreaded silence where Ranveer's shallow and uneven breathing was the only thing that kept cutting through their unpleasant thoughts.

"There we are!"

All the crude thoughts came to an end with Ishaani's exclamation as the car halted rudely at the parking lot of the hospital. Sharman and Devarsh both pulled Ranveer out who'd already lost consciousness by now. Laying him on the stretcher, the wardboys quickly redirected him to the emergency room just as the three of them followed suit, looking for the doctor in charge.

"What's happened to him?"

"He's had an allergy from peanuts. Three cookies with a little peanut butter chocolate filling in each. We've administered two Epi-pens in a span of one hour because he had a relapse," informed Devarsh, now taking charge.

"Stay right here, we'll take things from here onwards,"replied the doctor gravely, looking within the room to see the nurses connecting him to various medical equipments.

"Will... will he be alright?" asked Ishaani, the fear in her voice evident.

"I don't know, miss. We'll need to check him up completely," replied the doctor seriously before he headed into the room, leaving the three of them behind. Sharman pulled Ishaani into a hug as she shivered, too afraid to cry and hope that he would live through it this time. Devarsh sat down upon one of the chairs in the corridor and looked shaken. The three of them remained the same way for another half an hour till the doctor left the room again.

"It was smart that you gave him the second epi-pen. He's not being getting sufficient oxygen. We'll be taking him into surgery though first thing in the morning," replied the doctor promptly. All the three of them looked confused. Since when did people with an allergic reaction need surgery?

"Whoa, wait. What?" asked Devarsh, looking bewildered.

"He has a deviated nasal septum. It's what triggered the nosebleed. And its why he's not being able to breathe in sufficient oxygen as well, causing him to relapse back on the anaphylaxis," replied the doctor, and Ishaani now took the lead.

"But- but he's been having the nosebleeds for three weeks now! And headaches and breathing troubles! I thought it was something got to do with the pneumothorax he had six years back!" she poured out, finally admitting her fears and observations out aloud.

"Has he been into an accident recently?" asked the doctor suddenly. Ishaani racked her brains until it all hit her.

"No... yes... yes... we had one three weeks ago. He's... he's been complaining of the symptoms since then," replied Ishaani slowly, now feeling a brick fall into her gut. Her fault, _again_.

"Ah, deviated septums are majorly caused by impact trauma. Don't worry, we're going to perform a septoplasty on him the moment he's stable enough. He'll be alright, hopefully."

"What about the allergy?" asked Sharman.

"Ah, I'm afraid we'll have to keep him under observation for that for a day just to make sure there is no other relapse. But the epi-pens countered the allergy well enough to not do much damage. It's a miracle that you had them with you in the first place or else he wouldn't have made it. Call it a new life," added the doctor with a small smile. Ishaani rolled her eyes at him.

"How is he now?"

"He's resting. He should be awake in a couple of hours, though," replied the doctor, giving Ishaani a gentle smile. Looking at the two boys, he continued in a somber tone once again. "I need one of you to complete the formalities."

Sharman and Devarsh both nodded and followed to doctor back towards the reception, leaving Ishaani to stand alone outside the room where Ranveer was transferred to now. She stared at him sleeping peacefully, his expression devoid of any worry. She folded her hands across her chest as she felt relief sweep upon her at finally having an answer to his ill-health from all those weeks. Well, he was going to get fixed back very soon. But there was only one thing that would never get fixed and it made her lips twitch in spite of herself.

His love to die _for_ her or _because_ of her.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	81. Epistle 67

**Epistle 67: Partners in Crime**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ranveer opened his eyes slowly, his throat feeling sore. He looked around the room sleepily as he felt the back of the palms sting as though he was connected to some kind of IV drip. How he knew this, he didn't know. Perhaps it was experience. Perhaps instinct. But he knew that he felt sore, and his nose felt weird. Waiting for his surroundings to clear a little, he let out a little gasp of exasperation when he realized where he was.

"Oh God, not again!"

A lot of people clouded his vision suddenly until everyone dispered, until more people swam in front of his eyes in pairs of two. The Parekh clan of all the cousins and Mota Babuji and Falguni Maa, along with Baba. Each pair sat beside him for five minutes and inquired about his health and well-being, until they patted his shoulder, or arm, or head and let the next pair come on. He spoke as little as possible since the doctor advised him not to do so otherwise. There were high chances of a breathlessness to arise because of the deviated septum. The cousins all reprimanded him for scaring the living daylights out of them and Ranveer couldn't help but feel gratuitous at their concern and affection, including Disha.

But his eyes only searched for one. And surely enough, her voice reached him the moment she shut his eyes, feeling the drowsiness of the medicines the doctors had given him.

"Well, welcome back! I hope the suite is as per your requirements."

Ranveer's eyes snapped open as he turned his head to the right and saw Ishaani sitting beside him, a bored look upon her face as she fiddled with his fingers.

"Not funny, Ishaani," replied Ranveer irritably when he remembered that he had a mask upon his face. He took it off in spite of Ishaani's protests before the latter stared at him grumpily.

"Seriously, Ranveer? Have you no shame?"

"It's not like this was my fault now, was it?" he croaked in response. Ishaani got up and brought him some water in a Styrofoam cup and made him drink it. He was bound to be thirsty after nine-hours of being knocked-out cold. Keeping the glass on the table beside the bed, she turned to look at him angry.

"Four times in almost eleven years. Keep going like this and you might set a record."

"You can't blame me for this... I'm innocent!" he protested in a weak voice, his eyes begging for mercy in front of his angry friend. She was rather scary when she was angry and he didn't like being in front of her at a time when he was this vulnerable.

"Yeah right, like I don't know about your hospital fetish by now. Is there anything that hasn't happened to you yet?" asked Ishaani coldly, her eyes now challenging.

"What do you mean?" asked Ranveer in return, wondering what she had in mind. Ishaani pulled up her fingers and began ticking off items upon them.

"Well, let's count. Gastro-intestinal internal bleeding - check. Concussion - check. Broken ribs - check. T5-injury - check. Pneumothorax - check. Neurogenic shock. Temporary paralysis - check. Drowning - check. Stabbing in the chest - check. Subsequent ventricular arryhthmia - quadruple check. You had that in all your four "incidents". Anaphylaxis - check. And the latest to the addition, deviated septum - check!" she shrieked in the end, not bothered about the other three patients in the room.

Ranveer flushed red.

"When you say it like that now-"

"What are you, some kind of medical progeny? I don't even think that Harry died these many times and he faced the goddamn Dark Lord!" complained Ishaani, now looking halfway between unamused, angry and exasperated.

"Well, you are no less than Vold-" began Ranveer but fell silent when she glared at him. "Yeah see, there! The basilisk stare!"

"Why you-" she threatened and he gave her a frightened look. Sobering down after a couple of minutes, she looked at Ranveer sulkily. "This birthday official sucks! Worst birthday ever! And this year sucks even more! And you suck the most!" she whined, looking furious. Ranveer pulled her fingers within his hand and rubbed them soothingly.

"I'm sorry about that," he said in a low voice, sounding genuinely upset.

"Well, I should be the one sorry now, shouldn't I? You're here because of my carelessness. I should have tasted the spread before using it as the filling," she spoke remorsefully, staring at her feet now as she felt the tears brim into her eyes. Ranveer noticed them and tried to crack the tension with a joke.

"Um, Ishaani? The next time I say that I'm dying to see what your hand-cooked food tastes like, let's keep it metaphoric only, alright?"

"I'm not going to cook ever again. I'm just plain destructive. Whatever I do becomes-"

"Shhh... don't be stupid," whispered Ranveer as he pinned his finger upon her lip. He hissed in pain as the IV-drip stung and Ishaani's attention was drawn towards his pain. But he knew that wasn't important. He let his fingers tiredly trail across her cheek until he cupped them lovingly and smiled. "Everybody has testing phases and times when things don't go the way the want it. What happened was an accident. It could have happened with anyone so stop beating yourself up for it so much, alright? I'm fine now, see?"

Ishaani looked at him deeply for a moment before she stroked his hair gently, her eyes staring into his own greedily as a strange gleam danced in them.

"I don't like this hobby you've made of saving my life and killing yourself for it every single time, you know?" she whispered in a quiet voice as she could feel her soul shiver underneath his gaze. What was it about them that always threw her off her feet and made her feel high on the most intense of emotions locked in those realms of his brown gaze?

"Hey, it's not a hobby, okay? I don't like being bloodied and bruised up and dying and suffocating in the hospital this often. It's dumb and it sucks. But I'd still do this for you every single time," he retorted defensively, the passion evident in his voice in spite of the hoarseness about it. She let her fingers trail upon his cheek as she asked her next question on an impulse.

"Why?"

And for the first time, his gaze shook. There was a tension that had suddenly mounted between them as her gaze delved into his own, hungrily searching for an answer that he was afraid she would find. It was as though she could see his soul quiver with what she had just asked of him. But the truth was that it did shiver. Shiver with the fright that his heart would give it away and she'd abandon him if she learnt of the truth. Oh, what wouldn't he give to tell her the truth and rid his heart of this malicious cruelty and have an answer once and for all! Oh yes... it was just one word that would rid him of it all... yes, he'd do it now. He'd tell her...

"Lo-" he began as he shut his eyes drowsily, the word trailing off before he even got through it. Everything was turning black suddenly and everything was spiralling out of hand. Why was he suffocating? Wasn't love meant to be life? He wanted air... love could wait... he needed the air without which he'd die... some air... a little air... air...

Just when it seemed like there was to be no more air existing in the world, he felt a blast of it enter his lungs that were more than welcome. He heard a worried voice above him, a voice he loved hearing... the voice not unlike a nightingale. But he just wanted to sleep. He wanted to be free... free of the burden of his one-sided, unrequited love. Oh, he wanted to sink away from all the emotions he's stuffed down his heart... he wanted to set them lose because he could no longer contain them.

And amidst all the confusion, there was suddenly calm.

-x-

"Are you alright now?"

Ranveer looked up at Ishaani to see her staring at him in concern. He felt a little disoriented.

"What happened?"

"You took off the mask, you idiot! You were not supposed to do that."

"Oh great..." he complained, rolling his eyes. Ishaani gave him a frightened look and spoke quickly.

"I'll leave you now-"

"No, please!" he shrieked and regretted it instantly. His throat still hurt. Ishaani looked alarmed but sat down quickly again.

"Alright. Um, are you okay though?" she asked as she took her hand into his own in a strong grip, as though afraid to let go.

"Yes... although its kinda difficult to talk with the mask on," he complained, but smiled nonetheless.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?"

"Yes... yes..." he whispered in reassurance, his voice getting stronger by every passing minute. Ishaani looked relieved but chose to remain quiet as they held hands in silence. After some time, Ishaani spoke up again.

"Um, I, uh still am waititng for the answer to my question." This time, Ranveer stared at her with a smile upon her face. The choice was made and the answer decided.

"Loyalty," he said confidently and he could see her eyebrows wrinkle in something that looked like surprise. It was as though she was expecting something else... something she didn't know herself, but not this. Ranveer tried to peek into her soul but the moment had passed. Both of them were lost now. He smiled at her and continued nonetheless.

"Because at the end of the day, it is my job to protect you from all harm and stand as a shield in front of you. Not just you, but for everyone in the household."

"Your _loyalty_ amazes me, Ranveer. I've never met a person like you," she remarked after some time, the awe in her voice not gone unnoticed. And yet there was something... different, about the way she used the word 'loyalty'. _No! Your mind is playing tricks with you, Ranveer! It's the morphine!_

But was it?

He felt too tired to think anymore, and so did she from the looks of it. There was no kind of expectation or disappointment in her eyes after the initial surprise neither were her eyes blocking out emotions. It was just a moment. It had passed now.

"Yes well, I am rather extraordinary. Finally you admit it!" he joked, too desperate to change the topic. It made him feel weary. Ishaani smiled at him serenely, and decided to go with the flow as she let her voice take up a playful note. What was she playing at with her question, she herself didn't know. She wanted the awkward moment to pass before she made a fool of herself even more by asking ridiculous questions that she couldn't explain the logic behind asking.

"Got that pompous asinine air about you back now, haven't you?

"Cut me some slack, maatey! I still have a surgery tomorrow still..." he argued and she shook her head, amused. Yes, both of them let the moment pass by too eagerly before the awkwardness could set in. What the heck just happened between them?

"Do I even need the surgery, Ishaani?" asked Ranveer after some time, sounding worried.

"The doctor said that there wasn't an option because yours isn't mild."

"It's going to cost a lot, Ishaani... and you know how things have been financially for us lately."

"I know, and that's why I'm paying for your surgery from my personal savings," replied Ishaani, looking decisive.

"What? No! I'm not going to take charity-" began Ranveer, now looking irked but Ishaani cut him off adeptly, a talent she'd learnt to use upon him effortlessly from years of arguing.

" _Charity?_ Don't make me laugh. The only reason why you have this deviated septum is because of me. So its only fair that I pay for it."

"Ishaani, don't be foolish. Baba won't accept the money from you or even Mota Babuji even if either one of you tries," boasted Ranveer, but looked at her expression with suspicion.

"We didn't have to coz everything is already paid and done for. Your Diwali bonuses have been adjusted for the money required for the surgery, so cheers."

"What?" replied Ranveer, looking shocked. How did they always manage to do that? Ishaani seemed to have read his thoughts because the next moment, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, since when did money come in between us, anyway? Stop being oh so formal with me and go to sleep. I'll visit you after day after tomorrow now."

"Because of Baa?" asked Ranveer, looking sympathetic again. The old woman was a real pain at times. Sorry, _at all times._

"Yeah... I think I'll drive myself to college on that day... it's the only way I'll be able to throw off the tail, I guess..." she mumbled to herself before she realized what she had spoken. She looked up to see Ranveer glaring at her.

"What are you, FBI? And wasn't once enough for you to know that you can't drive?"

"Well, you're alive right now because of my driving, mister. Sharman and Devarsh both say that I drove rather well, albeit a little rash but under the circumstances, it was totally understandable."

"You just won't give up now, will you?" huffed Ranveer as Ishaani stood up, the visiting hours almost coming to an end now. She kissed his forehead lovingly before winking at him shamelessly.

"Never heard of it."

-x-

 **Two days later:**

"Nice of you to show up and give me company."

Ishaani opened her eyes slowly and stared around, bewildered. Wasn't she in the car just now driving to the hospital from the college when... uh oh. The accident, yes. Now she remembered. She'd blindly driven straight across the cross-road without looking to her right. She remembered something smashing into the car until it all went blank.

Now Ranveer's face swam in front of her, the plaster on his nose and underneath it making him look extremely comical and intimidating too, but Ishaani couldn't decide which. She shut her eyes as she felt her left arm in an awkward angle, along with an acute ache in it. She must have fractured it. Brilliant! Her head felt a little heavy and she felt sore. She opened her eyes again to see the mischievous look from Ranveer's face get replaced by a frown.

"I told you not to drive."

"Oh give me a break, I hurt," moaned Ishaani, looking around the room in discomfort.

"I'll call the doctor, wait."

"No... Stay with me, please. I'll feel better," she begged. She couldn't bear all of this alone. It was frightening. She needed him by her side at all times... especially during times like these.

"Alright... But don't worry, you're fine. Just a bump on the head and you've fractured your left arm. You'll need a sling for three weeks though. No other way out. Mota Babuji and Falguni Maa are rather pissed with you. Both of them say that they are fed up of your antics, really."

Ishaani remained silent as she stared at Ranveer, letting everything sink in. How had the tables turned so fast? Wasn't it just day before yesterday when she was telling him about what had happened to him and he told her how it sucked? Well, he was right - it totally sucked!

"You know what? You are right - this really sucks!" she voiced aloud, looking at him grumpily as though it was all his fault.

"Told you. And for someone being angry at me for this being my fourth near-fatal hospital visit, this is your own second visit as well," he added with badly suppressed glee in his voice. Well, not glee to be precise. More like fake glee to distract her.

"Regular accident case. Nothing extraordinary like yours though, is it?" she quipped back and he smiled sardonically.

"Yeah well, a visit is a visit."

"Just admit it, you love vacationing over here."

"None of which is my fault."

"Everything's your fault Ranveer. Including ruining my birthday. I'll have my revenge upon you for that. Mark my words," she threatened and he knew that she must be really hurting to be talking more nonsense than usual. Well, he had to tackle her still.

"By what, ruining my birthday with a deviated septum and an allergic reaction? Good luck with that," he jeered and she shot him a disdainful look.

"Well, you never know. Karma will bite you right in the ass one day," she boasted, but her voice trailed of when she saw the look on Ranveer's face. His face had gone pale and his eyes red. Oh yes, he looked angry. Not cool. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" she added grudgingly, but that didn't seem to lessen his fury any less.

"Don't say to me, say that to your parents," he replied coldly, and she sighed.

"Well, one was overdue to you as well now, wasn't it? I'm sorry, alright? I overreacted that day."

"As much as I want to rub it in your face, I won't," he replied reasonably and shot her a small smile. She smiled back in return and Ranveer took that as his go-sign to ask her about something that was pestering him for long as well.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," she replied gently. He took her uninjured hand within his own and asked her softly.

"Why didn't you visit me at the hospital six years ago during my accident in the factory?"

"I thought you know the answer to that," she replied, but he could see that same fear cloud into her eyes again from two years ago. Now that he had walked down the path, he knew that there was no turning back. Maybe it was best if they both acknowledged the untold story than ran between them for six years.

"I want to know it from you."

"The nightmare, ofcourse," said Ishaani, looking wary. "I'd just dreamt about it the previous night and then this happened. We left our conversation at such an ugly point and the next thing I knew was that it might very well be our last conversation. And the blood... oh there was so much blood... on Papa's hands and clothes and in the theatre when I tried to barge in..."

"You what-"

"They threw me out ofcourse," she continued as though he hadn't interrupted. Now that she begun, she could not stop. "-but what I saw... how could I face you after that, Ranveer? After what I'd done to you? Your last memory of me would have been that I was a selfish woman who only saw my needs... I didn't need you any longer so I cut you away from me..."

"I could never-"

"Then the doctors told us that you'd survived..." she continued, now as though talking more to herself than him. "You weren't stable, but atleast you were alive... I could not face you... I could not face myself after knowing that it was the second time I was the cause of your near death. My dreams returned with such nauseating clarity that seeing you fight for your life day after day like that was something I couldn't put myself through in the hospital. I was a coward."

"You... you said you hated me, when you came to meet me," he remarked slowly, and God, those words still stung.

"Ofcourse I did. Who were you to take away my share of pain and make it your own? Who were you to save my father and kill yourself for him? Why did it matter to you so much that I should not lose my happiness and my father again after all those years of suffering and longing? A worthless boy in exchange for my treasure of happiness was worth it in your eyes. I hated you for that."

"So you knew," he whispered, his voice hollow. He clearly didn't expect her to know so much. Ishaani gave him a lopsided grin just as he wiped the tears away from her face.

"Always the tone of surprise. Just because I don't say it doesn't mean that I don't know it."

The two of them stared at each other as they felt the same current course through their veins with the same tension mounting between them. Their eyes refused to leave each other's, as though breaking the trance would mean... walking away from the intoxicating magic of the other's gaze. Onyx and cholocate in a befuddling string of passionate fire. Ranveer felt his heart lurch in a guilt he could not place while Ishaani felt the same enigma surge through hers. What was going on, really? Why was this fourth experience of death shaking them up so bad?

"I'm sorry for putting you through so much all the time..." muttered Ranveer finally, snapping out of the electrifying stupor of her gaze.

"It's about bloody time that you are, too. Just like it sucks to bear so much physical agony for my sake, it hurts just the same to bear so much mental agony to see you do this for me. You don't just mean the world to me, Ranveer. You _are_ my world. Remember that. I cannot imagine my life without you in it..."

"Is this you talking or the morphine?" joked Ranveer even though his heart beat irregularly.

"Look into my eyes, Ranveer. What do you think it is?"

"The morphine," replied Ranveer firmly. He was too afraid to put any thought into this. Clearly the two of them were shaken up by the incident much more so than necessary and the medicines had made their brains go wonky. They weren't in their senses. They didn't know what they were talking anymore.

"I'll call the doctors in now. Take some rest," he suggested and got up from the stool beside her bed shakily.

"Wait, what? What about you?" she asked, realizing that she hadn't got the chance to inquire about his health till then.

"I... uh, kinda..."

"What did you do?" asked Ishaani, her tone now dead-pan. Trust him to do things like this all the time. When would he ever improve?

"I wasn't supposed to leave my room. Still need to be in bed after the surgery. So before half the hospital comes upon my tail, I better run back to my room before Mota Babuji or Falguni Maa sees me here. All of them are in the canteen right now."

Before she even had the chance to scold him, Ranveer fled from the room like a stealthy cat, disappearing from her view even before she could raise her head up. She let her head fall upon the pillow useless and grumbled underneath her breath.

"You are never going to improve."

* * *

 _ **11th February, 2007:**_

 _All's well that ends well._

 _Ishaani and I are both back home. The doctor has confined me to a month-long bed rest which is something I cannot escape from, so I'll have to stick with it. Along with lectures from half the Parekh household about how careless I am with my health, starting with Ishaani. She's doing pretty alright too but she'll have to have the sling on for three weeks. No option. But atleast she's lucky that it was her left hand. Both of us have to go for weekly checkups and that's something we both aren't looking forward to but it's okay, I guess._

 _Mota Babuji and Falguni Maa were mad at Ishaani but they didn't let it out on her. Well, they know how sensitive she is. But if there's only one good thing that came out of this, its that Ishaani's house arrest has come to an end. After Mota Babuji came to know the reason of her madness with the car, he went and argued about it to Baa. She had no option but to let go of the punishment under his anger. She isn't too happy about it but well... never mind her._

 _Baba didn't look too happy with me either with this whole fiasco and I don't blame him. Maa had gotten paranoid and went all loony upon me on the phone when she heard about my accident two years ago with the floods. Well, she made me take all sorts of kasams and promises, but... well, her wrath is something I need to be protected from. Baba gave me such a long lecture when I got home that I'm surprised he didn't hit me. Well he can't... not with the funny bandage on my nose. I look hideous with it._

 _And that's even the worst of my concerns. The last time Ishaani and I were under house arrest after the floods, we were nearly driven mad with all the tablets and medication and bed rest. It really sucks. And this time, since both of us have been confined to three whole worthless weeks of it, both of us are going to be helpless against all the sneaking out and helping the other have a better time out of all the smothering love and affection showered upon during our ill-health._

 _Thankfully I don't have to go to college now since I have a month long study break. So now along with my studies and my job, I need to get cracking on the thesis paper. I've just completed 35% of it. Only a miracle can save me now to have the submission on time exactly a month and twenty days later. I swear, once my exams are done, I can focus upon the novel and Ishaani's book as well. I haven't worked upon either of them in almost two months now. I really need to get working on them. I'm nearly done with both._

 _I just hope that I can get it ready on time and keep it away from Ishaani at the same time. She has such an impeccable timing to pop up at all the wrong times that its becoming harder and harder to keep this as a mystery now. God give me the strength to keep this a mystery from her. I want this to be a surprise for her. She's been wanting me to write a novel for so long now! Her wish is my command, and since the 26th July floods gave me the weird dreams and the subsequent inspiration for the plot of the novel, there was no reason why I couldn't give it a try. I'm writing it for her anyway. Her favourite genre._

 _Maybe I should ask her to make me a painting as well. She's taken a lot of fascination to art and paintings in these last six years, especially after the one I made her. She's gotten really, really good with her ability to narrate stories through her paintings and they're such beautiful ones at that. Purveyor of arts, Mota Babuji calls her proudly. Even he loves collecting paintings of renowned artists from centuries before and Ishaani happens to have the same taste. What do they intend to do by spending so much money behind them beats me._

 _Ishaani says that it's like a personal collection that she and Mota Babuji are just plain possessive about and have a hobby of collecting. Well, good luck with that. I'm no painter except for those two bits that I did which till this date I don't know how I did. But I know I bled my heart into them. Maybe that's why Ishaani loves them so much. Especially the one I gifted her. She's so possessive about it that I think she'll tear the world apart should anything happen to that painting ever. But I'm glad that she loves it so much. In a way, she loves my heart then._

 _That's reassuring._

 _You know... this reminds me. She finally confessed about why she didn't come to visit me at the hospital six years ago. I... I knew what the reason was ever since I found out about her nightmare but I didn't know exactly to what extent it had affected her. Or any of these accidents affect her until this point. I feel so, so... terrible. I've been meaning to protect her from all trouble and pains and miseries, but I never realized that it turned into a trouble and pain and misery for her anyway. It's like an irony - pain is always there where pain is meant to be. I may save her from physical agonies, but the mental ones I still manage to leave upon her._

 _She tries to save me by killing herself mentally; I try to save her by killing myself physically. But I will make it up to her... oh yes, I will. I think it's something that I need to do so. I don't give her enough credit for how much she does for me, and she gives me too much credit for what I do for her. It's time to balance the odds and the perfect occasion is on its way. Oh no, no, no, no and no. Nothing that you're thinking._

 _But yes, why should that mean that I cannot tell her how thankful I am that she's in my life and how much I love and appreciates what she does for me? She has the right to know how much she means to me. She has the right to see through my heart... my soul, and know all my secrets. All but one. Even that she'll know one day... the day when the time is right. That moment should be perfect. But that it all in a future I can only dream about. For now, all she needs to know is how lucky I am to have her in my life as my best friend, my light, my inspiration to fight for my dreams and my reason to live._

 _And my partner in crime all the time._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	82. Epistle 68

**Epistle 68: The Unexpected Date**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **14th February, 2007:**_

 _Valentine's Day is here!_

 _Well, its no use really since I won't be able to attend the college prom. Just like my luck would have it, I got my hand fractured at the time when I was looking forward to one event... one! I am not like those typical girls who look forward to all of these gooey days for celebrating them with their boyfriend and to expect all sorts of gifts and romance and whatnots. Seriously, either there's something wrong with people or with me._

 _Why can't Valentine's Day simply be about two people who care for each other a lot and are thankful for having each other in their lives rather than this "glamourized" version of love and romance that only a couple in "love" can share with all sorts of awkward PDA in public? And as much as I know that the whole prom would be filled with this idiotic kind of "love", I was still looking forward to the prom._

 _It's not like I want a boyfriend or a relationship or any of this wishy-washy nonsense. Quite the contrary, actually. But that doesn't mean that I'm not a girl. Even I have fantasies about the day and like being treated like girl for once rather than some kind of Sunny Deol. It doesn't hurt to know that somebody does love you now, does it? Ranveer has no sense in things like these and seems on the top of the world happy that my prom date got cancelled. He says I'd have fractured the guys foot by trodding upon them all the time. Idiot._

 _Well, you can't expect me to go to a prom with a bump on my head and a sling in my arm now, can you? So I called my "prom date" and told him that I'd met with an accident and wouldn't be able to make it. Aditya sounded disappointed, but he didn't make a huge deal out of it atleast. He understood and told me to take care of myself and even sent me a bouquet of flowers since he couldn't personally visit me at home. I don't know what makes Ranveer so happy about the whole situation but okay, whatever. Aditya is a really nice guy - not like those obnoxious morons or those dorks. He's simple, sweet and down to earth._

 _God knows what got Ranveer's bees in a bonnet but ever since I'd told him about the prom dance last month and about Aditya asking me out to be his prom date, he's got all squiggly about it._ _He hasn't told me anything about it and was rather encouraging too, but I could see it in his eyes. They just... lost that twinkle. And then, there were moments when I'd talk about Aditya and his face would get all weird and pale, and he'd abruptly change the topic. Or else, he'd just listen to me with stoic face until he'd crack some joke and we'd laugh and then he'd start crying out of nowhere as though I might have stabbed him._

 _He'd either laugh while crying or cry while laughing._

 _Boys are really, really weird, I swear. What's to be so uncomfortable about that, I don't understand. Such kind of proms are there even in his college. But just becaue he doesn't go for them, what can I do? And its not like I even have a boyfriend or anything - I've never felt like that for anyone before and neither am I interested in things like this. I wonder whether Ranveer was being jealous or possessive, though... He shouldn't be so, really. I'll always be his best friend first. No one else's._

 _Naah, I'm being stupid. He isn't like that. I, uh, will admit being jealous and possessive of him though, but only with you. I've been a little so than usual, it seems and he's been teasing me a lot about it this whole week with that stupid bobbing bandage on his nose. Am I that obvious? But I can't help it! I don't know what is Disha up to! She keeps roaming around him like an irritating fly all day, caring for him as though her life depends upon him! It's not like I don't want people to care for him. I do, but this weird obsession kind of attention is just stupid and irritating and makes me want to slap her._

 _What is she trying to prove, really?_

 _You're just 10, young woman! Behave like your age! All my other cousins also take care of him but they aren't sticking to him like leeches now, are they? When I told Disha to keep her distance, she just called me jealous because I saw Ranveer as some kind of personal property of my own, which he isn't. How could she say stuff to me like that? I would have slapped her, I swear, had Baa not walked in. Unless I wanted my other arm broken too, I would have done the deed for certain. Disha doesn't give a damn to how I am doing, but wants to go gaga, googoo and giggles behind Ranveer._

 _Argh, everything is frustrating me! The failed date, this stupid home arrest in the name of bed rest and Ranveer being unable to sneak me out since he's stuck for a whole month in a rut. He's getting even antsier than me, but he's atleast utilizing his good time working upon that thesis paper of his along with his upcoming exams. I know that even I'm supposed to do that too, but I just don't feel like it._

 _Just like all the other days, this one's gone down the drain too. And it's just two in the afternoon. Everybody is going out in the evening to celebrate the occasion, everyone except me and Ranveer, ofcourse. Insensitive jerks, all of them. I don't mean to be rude, but the ghostly atmosphere of the house is really suffocating. No wonder Ranveer went mad during his three-month paralysis. Anybody would, and with good cause._

 _I was supposed to wear that pretty black and white dress of mine to the prom today and wait for Aditya to pick me up. Maybe with a bouquet or a corsage or a box of chocolates or even a card or a gift. Then we'd have had a decent drive in the night sky to the prom, with the snacks and the dancing and the music and the whole... feel, of being loved and the whole la-di-da-di-da hullabaloo that people make about how Valentine's Day is about someone making you feel special. The whole codswallop._

 _Oh my God, I'm turning into a girl! Yikes, no! This is my nightmare coming true! It's time to leave planet Earth... *faints*_

 _Yeah okay, enough drama done. But hey, none of the PDAing or the... the... you know, "that". I'd slap him if he even tried to kiss even my cheek or forehead. And I don't like any of this crappy saga in general, but I don't know what's wrong with me. Hormones, I guess. But still, I'm pretty orthodox with things like that. I find all of this rather inappropriate and I'm just not amongst those kind of people of prefer freely indulging into it. I have my limits and boundaries, and this goes against my morals and principals in general. Maybe I'm just being stupid; maybe not. But that's how I feel about this right now and I'm sure in the future as well._

 _But all things aside, for me this is going to be the worst Valentine's Day ever._

* * *

Ishaani slapped the diary shut just as Ranveer entered the room, his nose looking as resolutely funny as ever.

"What happened?"

"I'm tired of the thesis paper. I need a break," he replied tiredly, looking downcast. Ishaani cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Well, I would have offered going on a nice long drive to Marine Lines, but seeing as neither of us can, let's sit in our rooms and meditate."

"There's no need to be so sour about that now," retorted Ranveer, who had sensed the bitterness in her tone. "They're doing this for our good."

"I don't see the good in it honestly because I think that I'll need to be checked into an asylum at the end of three weeks," argued Ishaani, looking as resolutely unconvinced as always. Ranveer sat beside her and patted her free arm awkwardly.

"Atleast Baa has fallen silent again."

"Yeah, because that's the miracle of my life that will make everything become alright in a jiffy," remarked Ishaani sarcastically and both of them laughed in spite of themselves. They always knew how to make each other laugh. The moment they sobered down, however, Ranveer looked at her seriously.

"Seriously? You're this sore about the prom?

"I just wanted to feel like a girl for once, you know! It doesn't hurt to be surprised and genuinely have fun once in a while," she complained while Ranveer remained deep in thought.

"I thought you hated being like a girl and especially parties and proms," commented Ranveer absent-mindedly. Ishaani noticed that his eyes were staring away blankly at the painting as though he was hit by some kind of brainstorm or was formulating a plan in his mind. She cleared her throat irritably and continued.

"I thought so too, but I don't know... I was really looking forward to having a real Valentine's Day, you know... all my friends keep saying how its worth it all and how much fun it is and its not all that girly as it is made out to be. I just wanted to feel that way... I wanted someone to make me feel special, you know. Not just like a pushover or a leftover or an ordinary girl with a whole baggage of her past. I just wanted someone to see me for... me. Is having one day of your life like that too much to ask for?"

Ranveer looked at her sympathetically but remained silent. Ishaani stared at his still-blank expressions for a couple of minutes before she saw the life returning back into them. She wondered why she was so patient or what fun it was staring at his face, but it was oddly calming. Finally snapping out from his apparently long train of thoughts, Ranveer looked at her, his eyes now twinkling.

"When are everybody leaving today?"

"In another two hours."

"Alright, be ready at five then," he asserted, now standing up. Ishaani wrinkled her brows in confusion.

"Be ready for what?"

"Just put on your new dress."

"But why?"

"Woman, are you capable of trusting me for once without asking me anything?" retorted Ranveer, now looking annoyed. Ishaani rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright, alright, fine. I don't see what you are going to do anyway but fine," she replied halfheartedly. "I'll be 'ready', since I have nothing better to do, really. Might as well sit and admire my dress and dance with myself."

"Suit yourself," said Ranveer as he sighed at her dramatics, not forgetting to shut the door behind him.

-x-

Ishaani stood in front of the mirror, admiring her reflection. The dress looked as though it was just made for her, really. If only the stupid sling wasn't there on her arm and the band-aid on her forehead. Atleast the sling was black, which matched her dress. Her dress was a simple, strapless black and white tulle gown that was a floor-length princess prom dress. Her father had gifted her it to her as an early birthday present as well as for her upcoming prom. She'd fallen in love with the dress ever since she had laid eyes upon it.

Had she been okay, she might have even tried perming her hair for the occasion. But well, what was the point of regret now? What had to happen, happened. Maybe she was not destined to go for the prom. _Who knows, something better might come out of it. Always think positive. Whatever happens, happens for our own good. Everything happens for the best._ How easy for Ranveer to preach, really, she grumbled to herself as she stared in the mirror with a bubbling remorse.

It took her half an hour to convince her older cousin to get her ready into her prom dress just for the heck of it. If she couldn't go to the prom, then she'd put on the dress and sit home admiring it. Gauri finally agreed out of pity upon the poor girl and helped her into the dress. Gauri had pulled her hair into a simply ponytail that fell upon her right shoulder while she left some stray strands upon her face. Her long, wavy hair was natural enough to compliment her dress without any additional hair-styling. She had such a good hair day too today. What was God trying to tell her? She'd left her face devoid of any make-up except her eye-liner and lip gloss and that was it.

Well, she didn't mind standing like that in front of the mirror to the end of eternity and admiring herself.

A knock at the door snapped her out from her thoughts and she looked towards the direction of the noise, confused. Who was it at this time when the house was empty? Even the servants were given an off today. She looked at the clock and saw the time - 5PM. It was Ranveer! She'd forgotten the reason why she'd put on the dress in the first place and now that she realized it, she flushed dully. She had half a mind to tell him to go away and leave her alone, but another series of rapping knocks killed the retort. Quickly racing towards the door as fast as her three-inch stilettos could carry her, she swung open the door and nearly fainted.

Ranveer stood before her in a simple black three-piece suit, smiling at her softly. The suit was a body fit, nicely ironed and as crisp as though he was going to play at a casino. He'd even gone a step ahead and worn a blue tie upon the snowy white shirt underneath his blazer with a matching blue silk-linen handkerchief popping out from his coat pocket, making the combination even more elevated. Ishaani noticed that he'd taken off the bandage from underneath his nose and the heavy plaster upon it and had replaced it with a simply square band-aid that made him look human once again.

She realized that this was the same outfit he'd gotten stitched for the dual purpose of his college farewell party and his convocation as well.

Ishaani stared at him dumbly as she took in his attire with surprise. For the first time in the eleven years that she knew him for, she realized just how handsome he was capable of looking if he was given the chance to dress well. He'd still left his customary stubble on and had gelled his hair slightly, but somehow it only made him look more... _sexy_. Finally deciding that it was time to meet eyes with him, she raised her head and saw the same, mirrored, dumbstruck look in his eyes. He looked as though somebody had knocked the breath out of him at her sight as he stared at her, awe-struck.

But the moment their eyes met, everything was obliterated except their whole universe that the other was the beholder of. The spell of the moment grew stronger until all that was left were the broadest and shiest of smiles. Snapping out of their silent reverie, Ranveer grinned at her sheepishly as he handed out a bouquet of flowers along with a card on top of it. Her _favourite_ blue-purple orchids. She took the bouquet from his hand and smiled at him coyly.

"Wow... you look... brilliant!" remarked Ranveer, still looking as though somebody had knocked his senses out of the park.

"Same goes for you too. Wow... Ranveer, uh, sorry, I'm just ogling at you," stuttered Ishaani as she blushed, guilty at having being caught so offguard. She had expected Ranveer to make fun of her dress and call her a silly idiot when he's told her to get dressed, but there was clearly something else going on over here. Something much more than met her eye. She rubbed her nose, a customary trait, to let the silliness of her actions pass off.

"No, it's alright... I look rather silly in this, I know," said Ranveer uncertainly, rubbing his nose too with instinct that made Ishaani giggle like always. Looking more at unease, he checked his wardrobe and face to see whether something was out of place that was making Ishaani stare at him like that.

"You look... uh, amazing," she remarked finally when she regained her access of words. Ranveer blushed, hard.

"Gee thanks..." he replied, now looking slightly awkward as he ran his right hand through his hair. Ishaani suddenly noticed that his left one was behind his back. When Ranveer noticed Ishaani's line of sight, her coughed slowly.

"Er, here's something more for you too." Ranveer pulled out a black and white flowered corsage from behind his back and slipped it upon Ishaani's empty wrist. She admired the elegant accessory and sighed.

"This is the corsage I wanted to buy at the display that day..." she remarked, now touched. How did he remember so much about her likes and dislikes and her wants and needs and desires? How did he even know that this was the kind of Valentine's she wanted, anyway? She hadn't mentioned it to anyone, and her diary was out-of-bounds, especially after the incident with him two years back.

"Your wish is my command," he replied gracefully, bowing slightly. Ishaani shook her head at his antics just as he straightened his posture and looked at her eagerly.

"So, any more surprises?" asked Ishaani, now unable to keep the curiosity out from her voice. What was in store for her?

"What's your hurry? The evening has just begun, m'lady," replied Ranveer smoothly, a charming confidence now exuding from his eyes, Ishaani let another broad smile cross her features.

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked playfully, and Ranveer looked embarrassed suddenly.

"What? I... I was just-" he muttered, trying to find the right set of words but Ishaani saved him the trouble.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Ranveer gave her a flabbergasted look but remained silent, as though too mortified too speak. Ishaani waited patiently for a reply, but none came. Finally snapping her fingers at him, she prompted him to speak.

"Maybe I am," replied Ranveer hesitantly, his eyes now petrified in spite of the easy smile upon his face. The master of facades.

"Maybe I'd say yes if I got a more definite answer," helped Ishaani, winking at him. She loved tormenting him like that; there was a pleasure in it that she couldn't explain. It was as though she had the _right_ upon him to do so. After eleven years, you were bound to feel so about each other and it was something that came by default. And it was just not in her case, but she could say that about Ranveer as well when it came to her.

Ranveer chuckled uneasily before he got down on one knee.

"Ishaani Parekh, will you be my Valentine?"

"I'd have to be the stupidest girl alive to say no to you," replied Ishaani as she pulled him up to his feet with her free hand. Ranveer looked like he could faint with relief or happiness, but Ishaani couldn't decide which. Deciding to take the initiative again since Ranveer looked too lost for words, she cleared her throat and asked joyfully.

"So, um, Mr. Hotshot Date of mine, where are we off to now?" Ranveer blushed at her remark again, but didn't let the nervousness get to him this time. Now that she'd said yes...

"Well, if you'd follow me..."

Ranveer stuck out his left arm and Ishaani happy accepted it by slipping her hand into his. Leaving the bouquet behind in her room, she followed Ranveer excitedly as he led her across the corridor carefully, making sure that she didn't trip upon her dress. Ranveer came to a halt as he made Ishaani enter Disha's room, now doused in darkness. Ishaani entered inside before she felt something hit her feet and she yelped in fright.

Ranveer switched on the lights and Ishaani gasped. The whole room had balloons strewn all over the place in a princess-y fell as the lights remained dim, making it all appear much more magical. Ishaani lost her ability to speak for several more minutes just as Ranveer came and stood next to her, admiring the stupefied look on her face.

"How did you even..." began Ishaani but trailed off as no words could describe the way she felt in that moment. Ranveer understood her question and plunged into an explanation.

"Well, these were the ones we were planning to use on your birthday. But well... all _this_ happened so we didn't get the chance to use them," began Ranveer, while Ishaani now sat upon her sister's much comfortable bed. Well, she had all the comforts anyway so they didn't mind sneaking into her room and taking the additional benefits in her absence. This wasn't their first time doing this anyway. Ranveer walked towards the shelf on the walls beside the TV and continued, his back towards her.

"So today morning, Disha found them in the store room and made everyone blow them for her, including the elders. Turned out to be 300 balloons easy until her room was flooded and we didn't know what to do with it. So I thought I might as well put them to good use over here. I managed to tackled half of them and kept the remaining half over here because Disha wanted her room to be 'balloony'. And since you were emotional enough to not leave your room today..." trailed off Ranveer, the rest of the story now obvious. Ishaani smiled at Ranveer radiantly, her happiness now knowing no bounds. How did he always manage to do that?

"You're such a plotter," was all she could say, and Ranveer chuckled. Ishaani looked around the cozy atmosphere of the room and asked Ranveer, bewildered. "So what are we doing here?"

"Watching a movie, ofcourse! She's the only one with the big fancy TV now, isn't she?"

"Hehe, sounds like fun. I love sneaking around the house," remarked Ishaani, while Ranveer walked up to her now with several CDs in his hand. Ishaani gasped just as he took a seat beside her.

"The party has just begun, missy. So tell me, which movie do you want to watch?" he asked as he put out twelves CD packets of SRK's biggest hits in front of her. Ishaani never watched a movie unless it wasn't his anyway, so there wouldn't be a better movie for the V-Day than his. And being the King of Romance, the odds were in his favour.

"I have an option?" asked Ishaani, now sounding like a giddy school girl as she quickly read through the names off the packets.

"This is your day. Choose."

"Oh my God, I could watch all of them. Uh, uh... okay. Take them all off except, uh... okay, Kal Ho Na Ho!" she exclaimed at the top of her voice as though she was answering a timer Q&A session. Ranveer gave her an exasperated look.

"Seriously, who watches a movie like Kal Ho Na Ho on _Valentine's Day_?"

"Argh! There's too much option!" whined Ishaani with the same pitch after clicking her tongue in disapproval. She flipped a little more before she decided again. "Um, um, um, Baazigar!"

"No wonder nobody takes you out on dates," remarked Ranveer, rolling his eyes at her. Ishaani threw a balloon at him.

"Ranveer!"

"Okay, okay, decide quick!" exclaimed Ranveer quickly before Ishaani could hit him with another balloon.

"Fine... put on DDLJ," she said finally. She's already watched it 49 times. This was to be her golden jubilee watch. Ranveer shook his head at her, amused.

"The CD is already inside. I knew you'd choose that."

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath as Ranveer switched on the TV and loaded the CD. He quickly jogged and came to sit beside her before bringing out a box of her favourite chocolates, and whispered into her ears mischievously.

"Well, the idiot has brought you chocolates too."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	83. Epistle 69

**Epistle 69: The Incense of Love**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Note: The song used here is _Lovesong_ by _The Cure. :)_**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

"Sigh, every time..." whispered Ishaani as she wiped away the tears from her eyes, highly emotional. Ranveer looked at her . Well, he liked romance as a genre in movies but Ishaani's obsession with DDLJ confused him, and amused him a little as well. He knew the scene she was talking about - the one where she ran behind the train to catch hold of his hand. Well...

"Ishaani, I don't mean to be a party pooper, but you do realize there was another door on the train where she could have got in from now, don't you?" said Ranveer, narrating his observation to her. Ishaani looked at him stupidly as she had finally managed to rid her eyes of all the tears and had miraculously not spread too much mascara around as well.

"What?"

Ranveer rewinded the scene back to the moment where _Simran_ was running behind the train, and pointed towards the screen where there was another door that she could have used to the same compartment. Ishaani noticed what Ranveer was trying to point out to and slapped his arm, annoyed that he was right and that he had officially found a "flaw" in what she considered was a flawless wonder.

"Don't be a party pooper, Ranveer. You don't understand romance and emotions," was all she could lamely defend even though both of them heard the halfheartedness in her voice. Well, the truth was something Ranveer could always separate from the lies in her voice, so he knew that she wasn't even being truthful. Just defiant, like always. Ranveer cocked his eyebrow at her and smiled lopsidedly.

"Just being practical, you know," he argued, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Ishaani stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know, there's a reason why you don't find a girl either."

Ranveer flushed dully as Ishaani got up from the bed, wincing slightly at the pain in her left arm. Ranveer gave her a worried look but she flashed him a reassuring smile, and he relaxed back. She straightened out her gown again with her free arm and quickly cleaned up the messy make-up in the mirror, a small smile on her face. So far, so good.

She turned around to see Ranveer leaning upon the doorpost with his arms crossed across his chest, an adorable look upon her face. Another customary habit. He'd always stand like that and stare at her when she was doing mundane things. It was a rather silly habit in her opinion, but she liked the way he looked at her. It felt... warm. Caring. Affectionate. Loving. As though she was some kind of a treasure he was keeping an eye out for. He would never tell her why he liked staring at her like that though.

She walked up to him slowly and snapped her fingers at him. He pulled out the silk linen from his coat pocket and smiled at her sheepishly.

"So, how are you liking the evening so far?" he asked, sounding palpably nervous all of a sudden.

"Pretty awesome. Especially the chocolates... yum!" she remarked, the gratitude in her voice evident. Ranveer grinned at her.

"So, are we ready for dinner now?"

"Dinner? What time is it?"

"It's eight-thirty."

"Whoa! Is it? Wow, I didn't realize..." whispered Ishaani, looking at the time in surprise. Time always seemed to halt when she was with Ranveer... Then why was it flying so soon today?

"Yep, so follow me again, missy," he spoke and he put out his arm to her. She linked hers within his and looked at him curiously.

"Where to?"

"The stars..." he replied and Ishaani gasped. There was something about the way he said it that made a prickle arise in her heart. It was a disturbing feeling as though her heart wanted to beat away as madly as it could. She gulped slowly as she stared at him, a strange emotion suddenly bubbling in her heart. What it was though, she couldn't explain.

Ranveer held out the handkerchief and she looked confused.

"I need to blindfold you."

"This is the most cliche date ever, I swear."

"Well, what's to come next is even more cliche."

"I'm not complaining, you know."

Ranveer gently slipped the silk linen upon her eyes as Ishaani sighed quietly. This was already too much that he'd done for her and he still had more. What was he up to? The moment Ranveer was certain that she was blindfolded well, he took her hand in his own and led her towards their next stop, giving her instruction as and when required so that she could handle her gown accordingly. Ishaani walked silently behind him, entranced and touched with the amount of trouble he had taken just to bring a smile upon her face and make this day special for her because she was too busy pitying herself for a failed one.

Suddenly the two of them came to a halt and Ishaani heard Ranveer open a door until a cool breeze whipped her face with enthusiasm. It _had_ to be the _terrace_. Suddenly, she felt Ranveer untie the piece of cloth from around her eyes until it slipped away. She opened her eyes slowly, unsure of what she was supposed to expect. But what she was she wasn't prepared for. Her jaw dropped with stunned disbelief.

The entire terrace was flooded with balloons, some suspended midair but held down by their string pressed underneath the pots, while several of them slept upon the floor in lazy glory. A candle-lit table was kept at the side along with a couple of spare lamps so that the terrace was bathed in a loving glow of dim light. Before Ishaani could find her voice back that kept disappearing so often this evening, she felt a crack of light blind her momentarily.

Ranveer was back with his camera.

Ishaani looked at him, dazed just as pushed a couple of balloons in her direction. She kicked some back at him and they got into a balloon fight until they decided that the balloons were lazy enough to rise too much in the air. Ranveer pulled Ishaani beside him and removed a couple of snaps of theirs by putting the camera on a sequence timer while both of them posed shamelessly.

Finally deciding that enough of antics were done, Ranveer helped Ishaani to the table and made her sit upon her chair while she stared at him stupidly, wondering where he was going to arrange the food from.

"I'll be right back."

Ranveer quickly jogged away, leaving her alone to stare at the ambience. It was a full-moon light, and like always, the terrace was bathed under the milky light from the sky and upon their table that needed no other light. She looked around and noticed a tape recorder sitting on one of the tables. Well, there was going to be music too, then. Text-book date. And in spite of it cliche nature, she happened to love it all the more. It felt good to be silly and and be treated like that every once in a while.

Ranveer returned back ten minutes later just as Ishaani finished staring at the stars in blissful oblivion. There were a myriad amount of them in the sky today and all she could do was wonder about how simple yet breathtaking could nature be, really. Years of her life underneath the stars hearing stories about them and the _chanda mama_ , as Ranveer would put it, and yet not a single day went by when she wasn't in awe of them. What wouldn't she give to spend the rest of her life underneath them... where she truly felt she belonged. Where she truly felt accepted.

Ranveer cleared him throat softly and Ishaani snapped out from her thoughts, giving him a goofy grin. He noticed the thoughtfulness in her eyes and smiled in understanding. The stars were always her weak point of longing. And dinner with a star-studded sky had to be... different. Ishaani shot Ranveer an overwhelmed look just as he took his seat graciously and kept the parcel in his hand upon the table. Ishaani sniffed at the parcel and looked ecstatic, the dreamy spell falling away.

"Pizza!"

"Your favourite Veg Pizza Large with extra cheese!" added Ranveer, looking at her excited expression with delight.

"Wow! But damn, we cannot fight upon who gets to eat more pizza today because-"

"We're supposed to be civil to each other, yes. Wait," he continued as she stuck out her tongue at him, trying to provoke him into a pizza fight, but she knew he was too smart for that. Ranveer stood up and distributed the pieces of pizza upon the plates he'd set upon the table while he filled their respective glasses with Pepsi. Both of them clicked their glasses together before Ishaani winked playfully.

"To the next rulers of the world." Both of them chuckled throatily before Ranveer returned her toast.

"To the next rulers of the world."

Both of them took a sip from their glass and set it down, staring at each other peacefully. Was a date usually supposed to be this good or were they just lucky? Ishaani stared at the crockery, lost in thought, before she realized something.

"You do know that we need to get the crockery back in place before anybody sees us using them so carelessly now, don't you?"

"Unless I want Baa whipping me on Valentine's Day, no thank you. I remember quite well," replied Ranveer, rolling his eyes at her.

"Well, not the best kind of spanking now for you, is it?" remarked Ishaani, looking at him notoriously. Ranveer choked upon his piece of pizza before staring at her in shock.

"Look at my Sunny using dirty innuendos," he spoke finally, and he could not keep the bemused tone out from his voice. Ishaani laughed shameless and he continued. "Keep going like this and I might promote you from Deol to-"

"Lalalalalalalala... not interested! And you better stop calling me _Sunny,_ " she complained irritably. He'd taken a fascination to calling her that and it really annoyed her. Deol or Leone, she hated both. Ranveer shook his head and left the statement unspoken as both of them finally resorted to a hungry attack upon the Italian delicacy.

Both of them ate their pizza happily, making sure not to get any kind of stain upon their chic dresses. The moonlight streamed directly upon them as the stars glittered, happy to see their two favourite people enjoying together on a day like this. All these years, the stars and moon remained witness to the boy narrating a new story every night for the girl and the girl's several narratives from the day that the boy would listen to in patience and silence most of the time. Both of them were unaware about their untold story that the universe was made witness to every single day.

Finishing their dinner greedily amidst gossiping and a lot of laughing at the silly couples at the now on-going prom, the two of them looked at each other, their faces beaming with a new-found joy. This day was certainly going much, much better than either of them expected it to got up and disappeared for the second time that night. He returned quickly after ten minutes, bringing along two bowls of ice-cream and two plates with a piece of chocolate truffle upon it. Ishaani's birthday cake. Ishaani smiled at him as he set the items across both of their sides equally, along with two extra finger-bowls.

What was he made of, really?

"So, I hope dinner was satisfactory," said Ranveer as both of them finally wrapped up their dinner and wiped their hands clean, looking at each other contentedly. Ishaani nodded her head and remarked enviously.

"You'd really make a good boyfriend, you know. I'm already jealous of the girl who you'll fall in love with."

"You should be, and with good reason too. She'll be nothing but the best," boasted Ranveer. Ishaani threw her napkin at him.

"But will you find anyone who can bear you? Only I haven the strength, talent and skill for it," boasted Ishaani in turn, while Ranveer laughed immoderately. They were back in to their banters. They could never remain civil with each other for long.

"Huh, as though you are any less," remarked Ranveer as he rolled his eyes at her and threw back the napkin at her. "I have to do all of your work too."

"First learn to tie your shoelaces and tie before doing my work," shot back Ishaani aicdly before she noticed his tie with the perfect triangle. "Wait, who tied them for you today?" she added further, now looking surprised.

"Baba..." replied Ranveer grudgingly and Ishaani stuck out her tongue at him again.

"See, thought as much. Writes a thesis paper on the recent global boom in the market and its effects on the future world economy but but can't a shoelace, or even his tie for that case," she complained, shaking her head at him in exasperation. She'd taught him to tie his shoelace so many times but this was the only thing _Mr. Prefect Perfect_ was incapable of doing.

"Yeah, yeah, you can't wear a saree now either, can you?" retorted Ranveer irritably, but Ishaani waved at him airily.

"Whatever." Both of them fell into a pregnant silence where staring at each other with a hundred gratuitous prayers going to the Almighty for the other's presence in their life. After some time, Ishaani decided to initiate the conversation again.

"So, is this it then?" Ranveer snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head.

"Well, there's still one little thing remaining in our... uh..."

"Date-" added Ishaani, and Ranveer nodded his head. She noticed that he had not used the word 'date' during the entire evening even once.

"Yes, date..." continued Ranveer hesitantly and Ishaani slapped her head upon her forehead before asking curiously.

"What is it?" Ranveer got up from his seat and walked up to her. He held out his hand to her.

"May I ask the pretty lady for a dance?" Ishaani shook her head at him as she accepted his hand and stood up, her stilettos giving her the advantage to reduce the six-inch difference between their height straight to half.

"Ofcourse, but only if you know how to make a girl who can't dance, dance with a sling on."

"Challenge accepted, m'lady."

Ranveer took Ishaani to the center of the terrace and pulled her right arm upon his shoulder while her left arm remained gingerly sandwiched between them, creating a decent amount of distance. Ranveer noticed that Ishaani had switched the promise band to her right finger now. He looked awkward as he wondered where to place his hands before Ishaani pulled both of them around her waist and smiled.

"This is the only way we'll be able to dance. But what about the music?"

"I made you another mixed tape. All your favourite English songs. I hope you like it," he added, looking nervous.

"Where the heck do you get the time to do all of this?" asked Ishaani, her voice as spell-bound as the expression upon her glowing features that were highlighted by the moonlight with more benevolence.

"When you care for someone, you'll always find all the time in the world for them."

"Cheese boy," whispered Ishaani and both of them chuckled.

Ranveer quickly retrieved the remote from his coat pocket and pressed the button of the remote. The music played softly into the air, all the classics love songs from the 80's and the 90's that Ishaani loved. Keeping the remote back in his coat pocket, he put his hands around her waist again before they began dancing slowly, swaying with the rhythm of the beats. The moonlight fell upon them with all its glorious might as the stars twinkled in its wake, sprinkling its fullest love upon the two stars below.

Ishaani looked up at Ranveer and smiled, her heart the happiest it had ever felt till that moment. If this was what it meant to feel special, then she loved this. She loved feeling so extraordinary and the efforts Ranveer had taken tonight and the lengths he had gone to show how much he cherished her as a friend were all proof of how much she meant to him and how much he prized her as a friend he'd do anything for.

Ranveer twirled her around gently until they came to the same position, this time interlocking their fingers together. Both of their bands shone brightly, the words _Always Together_ creating a bubble of security around them for the time being from a world that was the most uncertain. Ranveer gracefully made Ishaani fall in an arc till he pulled her back up. The next song now boomed with its hypnotizing honesty.

 _Whenever I'm alone with you_  
 _You make me feel like I am home again_  
 _Whenever I'm alone with you_  
 _You make me feel like I am whole again_

Ranveer cupped Ishaani's cheek gently and nothing was needed to be said ahead. The song was dedicated to her.

 _Whenever I'm alone with you_  
 _You make me feel like I am young again_  
 _Whenever I'm alone with you_  
 _You make me feel like I am fun again_

Ishaani smiled as she buried her face into his chest, taking in the warm fragrance of the after-shave cream he used as they swayed softly amidst the balloons. Ranveer rested his head upon hers, the thrill of vanilla and roses making him shut his eyes in a bliss he never wanted to wake up from.

 _However far away_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _However long I stay_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _Whatever words I say_  
 _I will always love you_

Ishaani looked up at him and smiled as she let her fingers interlock at the back of his neck for better support. Ranveer looked surprised but said nothing as they continued swaying, their eyes back upon each other.

 _I will always love you_

Ishaani felt the same tension mount up between them as they now came to a standstill, looking at each other with an intensity that tugged at each other's hearts hard enough that they felt it was capable to tear their soul apart with its ferocity. Yet they didn't want to break gaze for they could see the sparkle of the moonlight in each other's eyes, along with that same passionate fire in them that they always loved in each other's.

 _Whenever I'm alone with you_  
 _You make me feel like I am free again_  
 _Whenever I'm alone with you_  
 _You make me feel like I am clean again_

Ranveer let his hand cup her cheek softly as she shut her eyes slowly, savouring the feel of the moment. She opened them back again and smiled at him gently, her fingers now stroking his hair from the behind. He tucked the few stray strands of hair behind her ears gently just as Ranveer looked at her uncertainly, their faces now barely apart from each others.

 _However far away_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _However long I stay_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _Whatever words I say  
_ _I will always love you_

Ranveer kissed her cheek lovingly as their eyes met again, a strange modesty in them.

 _I will always love you_

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ishaani..."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Ranveer..."

Ranveer sighed as he let his head fall upon her right shoulder gently while her arm circled around his neck protectively in an embrace. There was a strange comfort in his arms that Ishaani never found in another's, not even her parents. It was as though that embrace was meant to give her all the happiness of this world and place it at her feet. An embrace that only meant calm and solace.

"Why did you let me kiss your cheek?" asked Ranveer softly, his voice not above a whisper. Ishaani could her the tension in it and smiled in spite of herself.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you..." began Ranveer but trailed off, unsure as to how to phrase his thoughts. Ishaani understood his reference with regards to her orthodox nature and smiled.

"Well, they are _ordinary guys._ You are _Ranveer_. There's a _difference_. And I don't see the fuss since I've kissed you so many times on your forehead and cheek," she added reasonably just as they separated from the embrace.

Ranveer cleared his throat whispered soulfully, the moon and stars bearing witness to yet another episode of an untold saga.

"Today, I just want to tell you sorry and thank you. Sorry for making you put up with all the things I do, all the times when I've been the reason of your sorrow and tears, and that's unbelievably been a lot of times and I'm not proud of it. My mission in life is always to be the reason of your happiness, never grief. But I also want to tell you thank you. Thank you for being there like a pillar with me in all my ups and down. For standing up for me and fighting for me and never giving up on me. Thank you for coming to into my life and for keeping me alive. Thank you for being there for me always as my best friend and for being my light, my inspiration... my world. Thank you for being _you_."

Ishaani smiled as she gently separated from the embrace and cupped his cheek lovingly.

"You're to me what even my own blood isn't. You just aren't my friend, Ranveer. You are a _part_ of me. My heart, my soul... my life. You've made every single day of my life worth remembering and cherishing, both good and bad. The good days have always been with you, and the bad ones with my head upon your shoulder. You've taught me more about myself than I ever thought there was to know. You taught me how to become whole again... how to fill that gaping hole in my heart. I'm sorry that you've been bearing so much for my sake every single day just so that my smile remains the way it is and I know that no matter how much I'm going to lecture you, you will keep doing it for me. But thank you for always making me feel this special and extraordinary. Thank you for being my best friend."

Ranveer stared at their interlocked fingers, suddenly looking worried.

"How do you become whole, Ishaani? Sometimes the love of a lifetime isn't enough to fill the shattered pieces."

"But sometimes, a moment's worth of love is enough to fix the shattered pieces of a lifetime." Ranveer let the words sink in as they sighed tiredly. He let his fingers interlock with her own in a warm grip.

"I hope you had a good time today." Ishaani nodded her head before speaking suddenly.

"You know, I was wrong. I wanted to go to the prom tonight because I wanted someone to make me feel special and loved and extraordinary. But tonight only made me realize that I don't need any prom or Valentine's Day to make me feel so. Because you make me feel special every single day as my best friend. So yes, I guess you were right. Everything does happen for the best."

Ranveer smiled at her softly at pointed towards the terrace door.

"Shall we?"

"Wait, I need to give you your Valentine's Day gift," exclaimed Ishaani at the spur of the moment.

"But you didn't have to get me anything," muttered Ranveer, looking worried.

"I didn't," whispered back Ishaani, her eyes twinkling. She gently tiptoed and kissed him on his cheek while Ranveer flushed red. He shivered slightly as she whispered lovingly into his ears. "You're the best person I could have ever hope to spend this day with."

Ranveer smiled and pulled Ishaani into his arms as the two of them swayed silently. The dying incense of love still flickered upon the table as the sole witness of the brewing concoction of emotions bubbling unknowingly within the hearts of two people whose souls were now set aflame with the magical intoxication of an unexpectedly warm evening in spite of the cold winds.

-x-

Ishaani sat beside her bed, smiling sheepishly. She was now back into her comfortable top and pajamas, having managed to finally undress and redress after half an hour of the world's most hideous struggle. Thanking her stars that her hand didn't get too disturbed, she rested her head upon the headrest, her mind lost in the most fairytale like day of her life. If she thought that her 17th birthday was the perfect fairytale day, then this was even better than that. This was the Valentine's she always wanted and hoped for - two people celebrating the day who loved and cherished each other as _friends_ and not the over-publicized romance of being _lovers in love_.

She quickly snapped her eyes open and pulled out her diary, reading through her earlier entry of the day and feeling thoroughly flabbergasted. What had she expected and what had Ranveer actually given her. She uncapped her pen and pushed it upon the crisp paper until she decided against it. No. This was one incident she wanted to savour in her mind over and over again before she savoured it upon paper. She shut the diary and kept the pen along with it in the drawer and lied down upon the bed, switching the lights off.

Only one sentence said it all.

* * *

 _ **14th February 2007,**_

 _This is, hands down, the best Valentine's Day I could have ever asked for._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	84. Epistle 70

**Epistle 70: The Onslaught of Reality**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **23rd May, 2007:**_

 _It's not even been a day and Maa has already driven me up the wall!_

 _As much as I'm happy that I'm finally re-united with her, she's been really driving me and Baba insane. Mid-age crisis. The woman has just gotten hormonal. But then again, I cannot blame her for being so. She's been through so much strain in these past few months that I'm even surprised that she's managed to survive all of it without going mental._

 _Well, we lost our land and house (the shop we'd already lost during my paralysis phase) in the mortgage at the village in spite of everything Maa and Baba tried, so yes, we are officially homeless and only have the Parekh Mansion as a roof upon our head. Maa had used the mortgage money for my studies and well, we lost the house. We lost everything at the village. The only driving force now for finance is the household and well... the fact that I'm going to be a graduate soon. I need to start looking out for another part-time job already._

 _But that's not even it. Maa took the drastic step because of my recent incident with the deviated septum and the allergy. She's gotten paranoid and is afraid that if she leaves me over here any longer, I was certain to die. And no matter how much Baba and I tried to pacify her, nothing worked really. She's become like those over-possessive mother hens about me. Apart from a nice three-hour long lecture, she's given Baba also a two-hour one. God save us from her wrath now._

 _Ahem, back to the main point._

 _Even though we do have a roof upon our head, things are not easy still. Ever since Maa's come here, and it's just TODAY, Baa seems to have taken a fancy for making our lives just a little more miserable. Taunts, taunts and more taunts than usual. It's taken me an extraordinary amount of restraint to keep my mouth shut and not smack the old lady for yapping crap at my mother, but I'm helpless. I cannot speak another word because even Baa knows that out entire livelihood now comes from one source._

 _So, we'll have to let her treat us like animals. No other option now, is there? Why must life be so harsh upon us, really? What have we ever done to anyone? I really wish life wasn't so testing and could just give me a break for once. Responsibilities, responsibilities and more responsibilities. I thought I'd be cut some slack when my finals were in April and I submitted that thesis paper miraculously on the last date of submissions amidst a whole lot of confusion and drama. But still, I managed to do it. Now let's see how my results are. On the basis of that only I can decide upon where I get a job and how much I get paid for it. Even if it's a 25,000 rupees job, I'll be more than thankful. Right now, Baba and myself earn this collectively per month, so..._

 _Oh my, I've bored you with all my sad talk. Well, things aren't even that bad, you know. There's Ishaani with me! Today, we had a nice mango fight too! Who could eat more mangoes and all. Ofcourse Baa wasn't at home because she would have never let me even lay eyes upon those juicy Alphonsos, tasting them is a whole different story. Baba buys the cheaper mangoes for us. But Mota Babuji manages to give me a treat every now and then. Today was one such day._

 _So, Ishaani came, yapping about how she can eat four Alphonsos at one time. Mad she is, I swear! Well, I was hungry so even before she could reach her third mango, I'd eaten five. Fastest to the fifth wins. I won fair and square. And my, was she surprised! I love catching her off-guard like this. It's fun. But even these small respites of happiness are momentary for it's a bubble that breaks even before I've let it bubble up to its fullest. It just... pops, and I'm back to my same baggage of worries._

 _I don't know what to do, anymore._

* * *

Ranveer looked at the diary and sighed. Turning back the pages of the diary so that they landed back upon the entries of the month of February, he landed upon the singular entry that was written testament about the best day of his life.

* * *

 ** _14th February, 2007:_**

 _It turned out exactly the way I planned it out! The flowers, the card, the corsage, the movie and chocolates, and the dinner and the dance! Everything was perfect! God, I can't believe my stars! It was all true... it was all real!_

 _And I kissed her!_

 _I still feel like slapping myself for doing it, but I just don't know what got into me in that moment! The dance and the atmosphere and the song... but all that could be pushed aside. It was the way she was looking at me that made me do it on impulse. Oh God, she looked like an angel in that dress of hers. The moon would be jealous of her, I'm sure. Maybe that's why it was trying to glow so powerfully tonight._

 _Oh, I don't know what it was about tonight that was so extraordinary. But it was. There was a strange... intoxication about the way we kept holding each other's gaze, a magic in the way she played with my hair and stroked my cheek. And an entirely new explosion of emotions when our cheeks grazed against each others, after our noses. I don't know whether we would have actually ended up kissing for real had I not taken the deviation, but it made the moment no less... passionate, for the lack of a better word. I don't know how to describe tonight._

 _I don't know why I kissed her, but it felt right. It was not just a kiss, but me giving her a part of my essence to cherish. She didn't take offense and kissed me back upon my cheek, and I thought that I would die then and there with the happiness. Is this love? I don't know... but I'm happy with what the two of us have between us right now. The memory of tonight is something I can live the rest of my life upon - every minute, every moment, every second of it like a Patronus._

 _I dropped her back to her room and quickly got out from my dapper clothes, coming back into my night shirt and track pants. And now was the time to put Plan B into play - to clear up the entire mess and remove any sign of a "date" from around the place. Balloons found themselves in all the rooms in a Valentine's like atmosphere while I washed over all the crockery and set them back to their places. The pizza boxes found their place in the dustbin and the recorder back into my room. I only returned back with some last remaining balloons and to give the mixed tape to Ishaani, who was in her night clothes, staring at my gifted painting looking too dumbstruck for words._

 _I cleared my throat softly and she smiled, looking at me as though she'd found the world's greatest treasure. She beckoned me to sit upon her bed and I grudgingly agreed. She swung her feet off the bed to accommodate me and rested her head upon my shoulder. The two of us interlocked our fingers and admired the way our rings glowed in the dim lights._

 _"Thank you," she whispered to me softly._

 _"For?"_

 _"The reassurance," she replies simply, and our eyes meet. Nothing was needed to be said further. She knew why I'd done the whole evening for her. The conversation from the hospital was still fresh in both of our minds._

 _"So you know," I finally speak, now feeling a little embarrassed. She rolled her eyes at me before staring at our fingers pensively._

 _"Why are you like this, Ranveer? Why do you care about me so much? I don't think I'm even worth it," she says absentmindedly, she tone holding a slight self-reproach to it. I pull her face up to face my own with my free hand and smile at her._

 _"That's what you think. See from my eyes and you will know," I try to explain, but her eyes just glisten. I sigh. "And why do you care about me so much, anyway? I'm just-"_

 _"My strength," she completes, knowing very well what I was about to say. I make to argue but she cuts me short. "I may never love you that way, Ranveer, but yes, I do love you. A lot."_

 _Both of us fall quiet as her awkward statement echoes around the room in a strong ring of what was supposed to be a fact. And yet... there was a lot more that was obscured than met the eyes. What did she mean to say by that? Was that some kind of an underlying hint that I had to read from? But no... as much as I yearned to return her statement, I couldn't. As a friend... as a friend. I couldn't say that anymore... I couldn't keep lying to her anymore._

 _"You don't need to say anything, Ishaani. I know," I reply finally when the atmosphere grew tense, knowing that I had to speak something to diffuse the tension. Ishaani looked at me curiously, as though she could see the battle I was fighting. But could she, really?_

 _"It's good to speak your heart out at times. It lightens the burden," she adds on mysteriously, gripping my hand just a tad bit more strongly. I smile at her as I obscure the battle of my heart and focus upon her question. Now that she did talk about unburdening..._

 _"Two years later, you'll go to the US... What am I going to do without you then?" I ask her genuinely, unable to conceal the worry in my voice. Ishaani and I have been discussing this ever since she began with her graduation course. It's been haunting me since then._

 _"I'll take you along with me..." she replies, her tone exhibiting an exasperation as though it was the simplest solution in the world. I look at her, amused._

 _"What about my job and career?" I ask her in turn, hoping that if she had a solution, she'd thought it through unlike always. Apparently, no._

 _"Papa will manage to make something happen," she assures me with confidence. I cannot help but chuckle._

 _"By waving a magic wand?" I shoot back at her, and she's taken off-guard. Both of us give each other an awkward look before we both begin to laugh, the absurdity of the statement not gone amiss by either of us. Well, we both knew that our life was no fairytale, anyway. We always won things over the hard way. Unnecessarily hard, yes. But the victory was just as sweet._

 _"I don't know, but I do know that you'll come with me. Papa won't send me anywhere without you," replied Ishaani once we sobered down. I cannot help but give her a dazzling smile._

 _"Because I'm your shadow?" I ask her, knowing how she loved to call me that. Gone were the days where I was afraid to assume. Maybe it was the stock markets that had made me become risky in the matters of my heart as well. Bust wasn't love a gamble too?_

 _"Because you're my shadow," she states confidently, and I nod my head, flustered. She always has this way of catching me off-guard with the things she says. She's either to daft to realize what she speaks or else she speaks things with an intent I cannot understand yet. Girls._

 _"What did you do of all the mess?" she asks me suddenly, and I snapped out of my train of thoughts. I wink at her and she relaxes._

 _"Cleared it away. Put the balloons all over the house and in all the rooms for the festive feel. If anyone asks about them, just say it was your idea and I helped you out," I let her know and she nods her head appreciatively._

 _"And walk away with the credit like always?" she quips back, and I give her a nonchalant shrug._

 _"Well, it's not like you can take all the credit with that arm of yours," I reason out with her and she nods her head halfheartedly. The two of us sat silently for some time, both of us looking around the room until our eyes fell upon the flowers._

 _"This must have cost you quite a deal, Ranveer," she tells me, her tone now slightly guilty. Well, it was a rather expensive affair with squishing in all of those little things she loved so much. But that didn't matter - what mattered was that she loved the evening and that I managed to bare my heart out to her._

 _"Money spent on your loved ones are always worth every penny," I tell her. She looked at me, suddenly forlorn._

 _"I wish I wasn't so difficult to bear with at times," she says, her tone suddenly heavy. She was a girl with a silver spoon in her mouth and yet she was a girl whose insecurities were astoundingly huge. Her silver spoon came at a very, very heavy cost. I fear sometimes that if I or Papa weren't around her, she'd have lost her sanity in this crazy world by now already._

 _"You aren't," I tell her consolingly. It doesn't rub much effect upon her thought. Instead, she pulls her hand out from my grip and looks at me, her eyes suddenly seeking my own in a newfound worry._

 _"Ranveer? Can I ask you something?"_

 _"Anything," I tell her and she clears her throat and plunges into a monologue._

 _"Will I ever find someone who can love me the way Papa loves Maa? Or is it too much to ask for? Someone who I can share all my happiness and sorrow with... my life with... Who thinks only about me, cares only for me like I'm his prized treasure... who starts his day with me and end it with me as well... Whose happiness is latched to mine... whose griefs are latched to mine... Who will never change no matter how much time passes by... someone who'll stay with me until his last breath... be my equal and walk with me... These kind of people do exist na, Ranveer? Will I get someone like that? Or am I too difficult to be loved that way?"_

 _I let her speak without interrupting her once, my eyes following her gestures and her expressions. She was really anxious about it. But it was not just that - it was as though life was cruelly laughing at me. Everything I could give her and yet she didn't want any of it from me. She was oblivious to my love. Oh, this was just cold, plain agony. I am only just her friend. She loves me just as a friend. Nothing more. But if she wanted a reassurance, I was going to give her one. It was the reason of my existence to keep her happy, no matter if it even came at my cost._

 _"It's so easy to love you, Ishaani... And you find that guy, don't worry. Just exactly the way you described him," I begin, my voice slightly shaky. It catches her attention and she scrutinizes my face closely. She knows what I was doing, though just part of it. She was still oblivious to the prickles of the darned irony jabbing in my heart._

 _"How do you know?" she challenges me, her tone testy. I just take her hand in my own once again and speak gently._

 _"I just know... He'll love you and desire you the most in the world... His happiness will be just with you... He'll care for you like a friend and be with you like your shadow... Your pain will reflect through his eyes... Someone, whose life would begin the day his breath gets hitched in his chest at your sight... his life would be just a shell without you in it..."_

 _She listens to me silently, without once interrupting me. Or even breaking eye-contact for that matter. This was a confession in itself, and yet it was a reassurance. Should she ever give me the chance in life to be this to her, I would live up to this. What is wrong with us tonight? Why were we behaving so absurdly? Was it the Valentine's fever that we were swamped with?_

 _"How do you know when you meet the right one, Ranveer?" she asks me, and her question does take me off-guard. My honest answer would have been 'when you first see that person, you know it in your heart that this is right'. But this was just me - not others. So, I think about her question a little more before the solution to her dilemma fell right in my lap - something I believed too._

 _"You won't know, but your heart will. The day you fall in love, that day your heart will tell you," I reply, weighing my words with great care. She, on the other hand, doesn't look confused. That girl really has issues trusting her heart._

 _"What if your heart is wrong? What if it's my brain playing tricks with it?" she questions, looking slightly paranoid. I take her hand and place it upon her heart._

 _"Trust your heart always, Ishaani... it'll never be wrong," I emphasize, and she gulps worriedly._

 _"But I can't..." she begins, but trails off as a tear falls from her eyes. I push her chin up and wipe away the tear that had already made its way down her plush cheek. She shuts her eyes at the touch of my fingers but remains silent._

 _"You trusted me from your heart, right? You weren't wrong now, were you?" I say instinctively, knowing that the words leaving my lips were now hitting mark. She sniffs slowly but still remains silent. I continue, hoping that my voice had sufficient love to get my point into her mind. Complexity was a fort often torn down by the simplest of words._

 _"Your mind believes what it sees. Your heart believes what it feels," I say, and her eyes flow open as the words hit her sharply. She looks at me, her eyes suddenly sparkling not unlike the broken figments of a shard. And boy did her gaze pierce me._

 _"I'm so afraid of having my heart broken, Ranveer..." she confesses, and the shard-like tears in her eyes jab my heart this time. I could never let that happen to her... no, I had to protect her! I had to protect her from the cruel world! She was the blue-purple orchid that needed to be protected from the wily weeds. I had to be capable enough in life to protect her. She looks at me, her frightened gaze awakening a panic in my heart._

 _"Will I even be able to take-"_

 _"Shhh. Don't say things like that," I say as I press my finger upon her lips strongly, cutting her speech abruptly. She looks at me, surprised at my reaction. I quickly retract my finger away from her lips and flush dully._

 _"I pray that you will never have to see that day," I add, looking at her defiantly. She falls silent under my gaze and I take my chance to speak._ _"As long as I am with you, I will never let you make the wrong choice. That's my promise."_

 _She smiles at me sweetly, gently rubbing my fingers in a comforting touch. It was a cue that she had finally relaxed and calmed down. Even though I wasn't even remotely calm. If anything, it only raised a lot more questions in my mind._

 _"Do you even have count of how many promises we've made to each other?" she jokes after some time when she noticed my somber expression. I quickly hide away the thoughts running through my mind with a sheepish smile. I'd gotten effortless at this. Even Ishaani couldn't trace the change._

 _"Silly girl," was all I managed to retort with. Well, she did have a good point. I looked at the clock and gasped. It was already 11:30 in the night. And knowing Ishaani..._

 _"Did you have your tablets?" I ask her sternly, and she gasps at the abrupt change of topic. She blushes unashamedly that was an answer in itself. I shake my head as I quickly fetch her medication from beside her bedside drawer and hand the tablets over to her. She accepts them grudgingly, making the most bizarre of faces when gulping them down that made me laugh. She glared at me, and just like that, the tables were turned._

 _"What about you?" she asks me, and I flush dully. Oops._

 _"I did," I lie to her, and she narrows her eyes in suspicion. The girl was getting good at keeping tabs on me with things like this._

 _"Should I come check your strip?" she threatens and I give her a flabbergasted look._

 _"Alright, alright, I'll go eat them!" I squeak, afraid that she'd complain to Baba and then I'd get an even bigger lecture on the same. The girl was capable to getting me into trouble at the back of her hand. I shake my head and wish her goodnight, and she does the same. I was about to leave the room when she calls me back._

 _"Ranveer?"_

 _I turn back to find her staring at me, lost in thought. It was as though something was there upon her lips... something she wanted to say but couldn't. And in an uncanny realization, I suddenly saw myself in her place, giving her the same look several times when she was walking out from the door. Just to get that last glance of her before she disappeared from view. Like a comfort of sorts._ _I nod my head in response but she simply shook her head with that same mysterious smile. What was the matter with her? What was she trying to tell me, really?_

 _I... I don't know what to feel, what to hope for. I may be stupid or totally mistaken, but I don't know... she's been a little different today. It's as though... she has some kind of feelings for me, but doesn't quite realize it. God, I sound so stupid. But her actions, her gestures... the proximity we shared, the intimacy... this is something that neither of us have ever experienced before._ _She never lets boys even so much as catch her hand and she let me kiss her cheek. Her cheek!_

 _Could it be that she's falling for me too? Could it be that my one-sided, unrequited love had hope?_

* * *

Ranveer stared at the entry absentmindedly before turning it back to the present page.

* * *

 ** _23rd May, 2007:_**

 _This day is the only thing that gives me the strength to see this through. The slightest glimmer of the hope that maybe... just maybe there was a one in a million chance that Ishaani could love me back too... that maybe I could make her fall in love with me afterall. And just the thought of it is enough to give me a new breath of fresh air. A new gusto to face a war that was only getting harder and harder for me to fight._

 _But now that I've begun walking down this path, there is no stopping or looking back. There's only ahead. I have to do this. I have to take the burden upon my shoulder. I have to be bound by my emotions so that I can achieve what I want to so that I can accomplish the two biggest goals of my life - to become the man my Mota Babuji and my parents want me to be, which in turn will help me ask for Ishaani's hand in marriage._

 _And I'm ready to pay the price for it, no matter what. If it means being whipped by her more often, I'm ready to take it. It hasn't broken me down in eleven years - it won't break me down now. If she wants to abuse me ten times more than usual, she can try her luck. If a million abuses in eleven years couldn't stomp out my passion for outgrowing the tag of being a servant, now would be no different._

 _The party of youth and innocence was drawing to an end with every passing day. Times are changing and so are circumstances. And I can feel myself get sucked into the vortex of the harsh and the remorseless glance of this outrageous world already where tongues wag faster than a loyal dog's tail, heart black with greed rather than red with compassion. Manipulation, deception and attraction... but who could say who was the traitor among us? Maybe everybody was one underneath the sham of money. The world is a bloodthirsty, inhumane place._

 _And I can only do so much to protect both Ishaani as well as myself from it. The shield is growing weaker and weaker with every passing day. The hounds of reality are pouncing and tearing down the little defense of naivety and innocence that we've been using to protect ourselves from all these years. The process was nearly complete - the metamorphosis was nearly done. It was now going to be the survival of the fittest in the ruthless vagabond cycle of time and money, everything at stake. This is frightening._

 _I think I need another escapade into the forest._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	85. Epistle 71

**Epistle 71: My Love for Petrichor**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **2nd July, 2007:**_

 _You're just not going to believe what happened today._

 _The results! I topped them! Passed with a distinction! I... I can't believe it! The results were delayed due to some issues at the University but they were out this morning! I can't believe it! The exams were good and all, but I didn't know that the marks... Oh my God, I think that I could cry with joy! And maybe that's why it's been raining since morning as well!_

 _I know it's not unexpected rains, but still... the timing of them after a week-long dry spell was more than welcome. And I think after all the times that Ishaani's tried to get me wet in the rains against my will, it was the first time that I've willingly agreed to become so. And surprisingly, it felt so good. Ofcourse I've caught a cold now because I always do, but this is another day I cannot forget for a long, long time._

 _The rains were like a respite to all my problems and apprehensions. It was as though every single drop that fell upon my face washed away all the tears that my heart ached to bleed. Every single drop that made goosegumps erupt upon my skin were a sign that I was still alive and feeling. And the petrichor... as extraordinary as always, giving me the sense of being secure in the arms of nature._

 _What more could I have asked for, really?_

 _Time is a very funny thing, really. Just fifteen hours ago, I thought I'd be sick for certain with the worry about the results. I don't have an issue with nerves like Ishaani does, but today was different. When expectations ride upon your shoulder and threaten to sink you along with it into the deepest of oceans, being sick is the easiest way to combat it. And it's been six of the most painful, anguish-filled, and terrorizing hours of my life with the number of absurd thoughts that flit into my mind._

 _What if I failed? What if I didn't score well? Would I get a job? Would Mota Babuji and Ishaani be disappointed? What would my parents say? Oh they'd be so upset... We don't have any backing too... would we have to go back if nothing went right? Where would we stay? How would I stay without Ishaani? How would I ask her hand in marriage if I didn't get good marks? Who would give a servant with low grades a job? No job, no independence. No independence, no money. No money, no standing in the society. No standing in the society, not equivalent to Ishaani. And just with that, no Ishaani._

 _And this has been pounding on my mind since seven in the morning until my results at one. Ishaani took a half-day from college just so that she could accompany me to my own one for my results. She knew that I was having terrible nerves in the morning when I ran to the washroom thrice to throw up, but couldn't. Maa and Baba were terribly worried about me but Ishaani recognized the symptoms. Nerves._

 _And even though I was busy the entire day, every minute felt like a thousand painful seconds. Oh, the time wouldn't just pass by. Mota Babuji had taken me to the stock markets today and for the first time, I was too distracted to trade or even focus on the humdinger of the place. It was claustrophobic, and I felt that I would choke out of breath if my results wouldn't be out another minute._

 _Maybe Mota Babuji knew what was going on in my mind because he instantly shooed me away from the BSE and sent me to my college. And even before I reached there, Ishaani was already standing by the entrance, looking anxious. I barely stepped out of the car when she noticed me and threw herself upon me in the tightest of hugs. It was rather awkward, I'll admit, because, well... we were in public. This wasn't supposed to happen outside._

 _But even as we separate, I can see my anxiety reflect in her eyes._

 _"They shooed us away because they want to upload the list right now. Another ten minutes more."_

 _I nod at her nervously as both of us sit upon the steps. And those were amongst the longest ten minutes of my life. I don't know but every micro-second is engraved in my brain and yet I cannot recollect any of those ten minutes except to knowing that every single moment was only infused with panic, anxiety and a lot of sweating and irrational thoughts. At some point, Ishaani caught my hand but I was too tongue-tied and on the edge to even push it off and tell her that she wasn't supposed to behave like this in front of others._

 _Yet there was something about her touch that felt... sane. It was as though her skin was the only thing that kept me held on to the ground, being my only source of sanity in those maddening moments filled with the most bizarre of assumptions. I had the feeling that her touch was something that I'd experienced before - not in reality, but the sensation was more like the ones in some dream. It was only after a long, long time once we got back home did I realize who they reminded me of - Love._

 _There's so many similarities between the two of them that it's startling at times. All those small nuances, those crazy talks, all that eccentricity, and yet all the possessiveness and the love and the same kind of passion for me. It's a little unsettling because I cannot understand what's going on in Ishaani's heart. I'm supposed to have written a 302-page book on her and yet this is one thing I just can't spell out._

 _Er, sorry. Where was I? Oh yes, the results. Just when I thought that I would die out of anxiety and that those ten minutes were going to last up to an eternity, Ishaani sprung up and ran to the result board. I was too startled and nearly pushed off by the rampage all the desperate students were creating to even attempt getting to the board. Another five minutes later, Ishaani squiggled grumpily from amidst the now-intolerant crowd until her eyes met mine._

 _They glistened._

 _I felt my heart stop as she took slow, deliberate steps towards me, my heart no longer ready to take another beat with the stark cruelty of the wait. She looked at me silently, not letting any of her features deceive what she had seen upon the board. And all I could think was that I had failed. This was it. The cul-de-sac. Finite. Kaput. The end of my dreams. The pauper could dream all he wanted... but this was reality. He could only achieve so much._

 _And boy that thought stung. My heart suddenly flamed up at the unbearable horror that was failure, and maybe that's why my eyes glistened too. Ishaani threw her arms around my neck into an embrace as I remained limp, too stunned and whipped to even react. I buried my head into the crux of her hair and she stroked mine slowly, whispering with an insane amount of calm._

 _"You've passed with distinction. You've topped your batch."_

 _I misunderstood her in spite of hearing the words correctly. Or maybe my heart was too frightened to believe it. I was halfway through accepting failure. I was halfway to losing hope. And then it all just hit me at once. There was no failure right now - only success. The pauper could dream again, yes! All was not lost... it could all happen like the way he wanted it to be... It could all happen like the way he knew he wanted to strive for it... Yes, all was not lost. The moon could perhaps walk through the room and enter his life afterall._

 _And I let myself cry into her arms as mine finally encircled her into the tightest of embraces I'd ever dared to give her so far, sobbing into her shoulder openly. I was too afraid to look up, as though looking up would mean that it was all a dream. But it wasn't. It was all true. She rubbed circles around my back, letting my cry into her arms, knowing that she was the only one who could give me the solace. The solace that this was all true._

 _When my head begun to ache with all the crying and I thought that I'd lost all my breath, I finally separated from her and dared to look into her eyes. She'd been crying too. We both rubbed away the tears from each other's face stupidly, before one by one, all of my classmates came and thumped my back. Apparently everyone was sure that I was going to score this well. Everyone except myself._

 _But that was just the beginning. Ishaani managed to drag me away from all my envious classmates and decided that it was time for a little party. Where but, I asked, but she wouldn't say. All she said was that it was a surprise. I took the driver's seat and revved up the car, the vehicle already on the main road by the time Ishaani spoke to Mota Babuji and informed him about the same._

 _My heart couldn't believe it, and yet I knew it was true. I'd stared at the result board for twenty whole dumb minutes, wondering whether all this was true. My mind was still in the mood to run into overdrive, albeit this time with a positive future. This was life, though - who knew what awaited you tomorrow? But I could not stop the euphoria that kept entering my heart so treacherously. Oh, I could have jump off a cliff, I was so happy! I am that happy!_

 _Ishaani kept directing me and I followed her instructions, without another question. We drove over the Marine Drives, and the weather was simply blissful. It looked like it would rain any minute and it was just... perfect. Ishaani and I loved going on such long drives, whether we were happy and sad and today just justified the occasion. I was a graduate! A graduate!_

 _I think this mental chant continued in my mind until Ishaani told me to bring the car to a halt. And I did. Looking around to see where exactly we were, I realized that Ishaani had brought me to my favourite samosa wala's stall. God, that girl is my queen. How does she always manage to do things like that? Jumping down from the SUV with all the excitement that she could muster, she pulled me out from the car as well even before I could open my door properly._

 _She ran to the samosa wala and told him to give us six samosas and two cups of tea, like always. This was our favourite stall; the vendor knows our order by heart by now. And he smiled at the two of us, frying the next lot of them quickly while Ishaani and I sat down upon the wooden bench beside him. It was an odd hour, so there was no rush at all. But it was still an exception to a stall joint in Mumbai. There was a rush hour at ALL times at the stalls._

 _But sometimes, the stars just favour you, I guess. A lucky day where everything is meant to go right. Everything is meant to be right. A day that's a talisman against all those other ones that just has to go wrong for no reason. But the light of these days are stronger than the darkness of those. It's meant to penetrate. It's meant to be a dawn after walking through the night._

 _I was snapped out from my thoughts when the unbearably delicious waft of the samosas infiltrated my nose, sending me into another stupor of delight - the delight of food. Samosas with green chutney and a cup of tea... what more did I need in life anyway as long as Ishaani was the one I shared this meal with? And so I decided that it was the best thing to do for now - enjoy the moment. Thinking about the past or the future wasn't going to do me any good; but spending this time with Ishaani would. It would only give me another day to cherish amongst every single one that she's given me to in these eleven years._

 _And so I dug into the little delicacy, along with Ishaani. I swear, this was one of the best samosas I'd ever tasted in my life. Chacha even beat his own standard today, it was that good. And the tea was just what was required to give the perfect kick. Ishaani and I just went ballistic over them as we acted like a bunch of hungry puppies who'd never seen good food, showing our gratitude by devouring the samosas with utmost of care and with the most explicit sighs of delight._

 _Ishaani and I fought so valiantly though about who was to pay the bill for the little party, though. We wasted ten minutes behind it until chacha told us that it was for free. The two of us felt so silly on the way back home though. But we are shameless enough to feel bad for too long. We just began to laugh, the electrifying happiness of the day and of my achievement pulsating from our auras in the most impeccable way possible. It was as though our souls had won over their right to be happy... to be devoid of anything that held it down in this tormenting world. We were almost there... we had nearly learnt to fly._

 _And down flew the rains. Oh, Ishaani went nuts! Seeing the rains, she would have jumped out of the car and danced in them then and there. But I couldn't let her do that now, could I? So I promised her that she could dance all that she wanted on the terrace once we got home. And that idiot made me drive back home on a rocket speed with the rains thundering down after a week-long disappearance._

 _Somehow, the journey back home felt so much more shorter. Maybe it was because I was too preoccupied with how happy Ishaani was today for me that made me heart gloat just a little more. Maybe it was the care and concern and affection she showed for me today that made my heart flutter just a little bit. Maybe it was the way she stood by me in my first success that made my heart grow fonder of her a little more. Maybe it was the way she was there for me today that made me love her a little more._

 _The moment we touched ground, Ishaani ran out from the car and made her way upon the terrace not unlike the gallop of a horse. Boy, was she fast! I caught up with her moments later, hardly out of breath but what I saw did steal away the breath I was saving. The most angelic sight in front of me. Ishaani dancing in the rains, her kurti giving her the exact look of a peacock dancing the rains. She couldn't dance and yet there was a grace that belittled all. She was perfect._

 _And like always, she calls me over and I decline as I quickly run towards shelter. It was raining pretty moderately now, and Ishaani kept jumping in the poodles of water that were now beginning to form. All I could do was admire her from a distance, like always. How couldn't I admire God's greatest creation? How couldn't I admire the greatest gift of my life? Mota Babuji always says that the person who's given us happiness all our life is someone whose memories can only bring tears. Goodness knows I don't want her only in my memories in the future._

 _I want her beside me in flesh and blood._

 _She's playing and jumping and calling me over and all I can do is stare at her, transfixed. And out of nowhere, my feet pull me out into the rain, the droplets falling upon me like the blessing of heaven. I can hear Ishaani gasp in pleasant surprise but I'd already shut my eyes by then to notice her reaction. And every single drop felt like a grain of happiness, creating an ocean little by little with painful pleasure._

 _"Keep feeling it," came a voice from around me, and I obeyed without question._

 _Oh, it was bliss... ecstasy... euphoria. How I wished I could be swept away by the grace of the water drenching me so gently. Every drop that hit my forehead left my eye at the same time, until all I could do was run my fingers through my hair in a prayer of frenzy. I wanted to drown into this blow-by-blow feel of the rains. I never wanted to return back to reality. I wanted to succumb in the arms of the soil whose petrichor was taking me into another world entirely._

 _I feel something touch my face in the softest of touches and I open my eyes lazily, only to find Ishaani in front of me, looking jubilant._

 _"Let it go, Ranveer... let it go."_

 _I shake my head, some more tears leaving my eyes in spite of myself. Was it out of happiness or fear? But either way, I know that these were moments never to return. There was something building in my heart... some kind of dread... as though every minute was precious one because time was slipping away much faster than either of us could comprehend. The moments were passing... slipping away, more like it. Wasn't there anyway I could hold them and hold Ishaani and myself underneath the spell of this one, petrichor-filled moment?_

 _I take off my over-shirt and put it upon the two of us like an umbrella, and she scowls._

 _"Take it off, Ranveer! I want to enjoy the rains!" she whines, and I shake my head. Not the my shirt did us much good since we were both drenched to our skin, but it shielded us from the now-heavy onslaught of yeah, it felt good hiding ourselves underneath this shelter, staring at each other as though all that existed were just the two of us. Nothing more, nothing else._

 _"You're dancing on God's tears?" I ask her, my tone incredulous. She looks at me, bewildered. I continue with purpose. "Whenever it rains out of season, it means that God is crying upon us. Maa always says this," I add when she rolls her eyes at me. But why was God crying today? Was it because he was happy or because he knew what was in store for us?_

 _"It's the monsoons, you dumbass! If it doesn't rain now, when will it?" she quips back at me, slapping my forehead with her usual enthusiasm. I did not want the moment to end... The shirt was our shield, outside which lay the real world. I did not want to re-enter the real world. I wanted it to be just us. She was my world. I needed to other to survive._

 _"You'll catch a cold. We both will!" I warn, hoping that she'd change her mind and just remain content with this little world. But if anything, she only looked more resolute. She's always like that - wants to explore this cruel world and wants to leave an everlasting impact on it. Foolish girl... she's the most fragile of flowers who wants to survive amidst the wildest of weeds. She doesn't know what she's up against,_

 _"Oh come on, we both are tough cookies!" she argues, looking at me with a defiance that killed the retort upon my lips. I could feel the rain drench our clothes even more as the shower intensified, but Ishaani had not care in the world. And then, something clicked. It was as though she knew what I feared... it was as though she could read my mind._

 _"Ishaani..." I begin uncertainly but trail off, not knowing how to face this dilemma. She simply pinned her finger upon my lip._

 _"Let it go... seize the moment. Stop trying to stall it," she tells me softly, her voice as sweet as the petrichor we both loved so much. And here is the split second - whether I was meant to let go or cling on to this temporary shield that was hiding the real world away from my view. But I knew that if I needed the security of this little world, then I had to abandon its shelter for now and plunge into the real one. It could be no other way._

 _She nods her head when I hesitate, her eyes radiating a warmth that made me shiver harder than the cold rains. And there upon her finger sparkled the talisman of their promise - Always Together. In that moment, I knew. If I wanted her in her my life, I had to let the shield drop for now. I had to embrace the torrents of rain. I had to embrace the thorns before I could find solace in the petals of the rose. I smiled at her and let my shirt fall off from around us._

 _Then it was just the rains and the two of us. And my love for petrichor._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	86. Epistle 72

**Epistle 72: The Clash of Age and Youth**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **17th July, 2007:**_

 _I think if I stay another minute in this house with all the baffling and bewildering mysteries of everyone, I'll need to book myself up at the asylum for certain. What is the matter with everyone?! Ranveer's driving me crazy with the applications, Maa about the marriage thing and Papa about my studies! Let's start with Ranveer first._

 _He's gone mad with the applications! It's been fifteen days and he's taken the house upon his head. Okay, not the house upon his head, but he's driven his parents and myself mad! He's gotten all panicky and antsy all of a sudden. These things take time, for crying out loud! You just don't get a job in the blink of an eye and you need to answer interviews first. But he's still gotten all twitchy. He says that he needs to find a job as soon as he can so that he can stabilize the family income._

 _He's refused to let Papa use him influence to get a job. He says that if he's going to do this, he's going to do this on merit. Even he knows the odds and the way these vultures of the interviews are going to pry and tear down his background into shreds over his qualifications but Ranveer won't listen to anything else. Whatever he does, he wants to do it on his own capability. Idiot._

 _He's sent his CV to above thirty good companies so far and is waiting for a response, but he hasn't received any so far. He's even refused to state the fact that he's been working for Papa unofficially for the last seven years. He says he wasn't being paid for it and neither was he an employee. He was doing it for the thrill of it. The idiot doesn't realize that all his troubles would go away if he just picked up the ace card and mentioned it, but like the chivalrous moron he is, he says that if things get difficult, it was only then that he'd mention about the alliance._

 _I won't use the cheat so easily without atleast trying first, he tells me. Honestly, I wonder how he even topped his class when his application of brains are zero. He tells me that I live in a world of my own right now, too naive and innocent to see the twisted ways of the real world, but isn't he being the naive one right now? I just hope that after all the efforts he's put into getting the grades, especially that dumb thesis paper, it all pays off. I hope that he gets the job on merit, because I may say what I want, but I wouldn't like to be hired on influence either. Ask me what it feels like._

 _But then again, we can't get that fussy too now, can we? Especially when the odds are so difficult._

 _And like I have lesser things to worry about that even Papa is driving me crazy about it. He's asking me to convince Ranveer somehow but the latter just won't listen! If that's not enough, Papa's been getting more and more pestering about focusing on my own studies as of late, saying that I had to do as well as Ranveer if I wanted to achieve something in life. Wasn't there enough pressure to match up to already without this? Papa doesn't compare like that, but he wants me to follow Ranveer's footsteps in terms of the hardwork and dedication. Kill me._

 _And just when I think of a nice relaxing afternoon all for myself, Maa happens! She's been acting all funny as of late. Ranveer was right - the mid-age crisis really suck with mothers. I still find Kaki much better off than Maa though, because my woman I think has actually taken a contract of driving me crazy with her hormones._ _Take today afternoon for instance and the bizarre conversation we had._

 _What was I doing, really? Just sitting on the bed and reading a novel. How do you end up giving a lecture about life and whatnots for that, and how does Ranveer get into it at the end with such a mysterious cliffhanger? And what's wrong with reading a novel in my free time? It's not like I'm procrastinating or something. Just because Sharman is doing his last year in Law and Devarsh is doing his MBBS and Ranveer just completed his BA majoring in Mathematics and Economics, doesn't mean that I have to study like a possessed person._

 _I can't study that way and my study pattern is perfectly healthy and I score well too. I'm no topper, but atleast my marks are up to the mark._ _But no. Maa wants to go ahead and scold me for reading the novel. It's not even like I was reading some kind of thriller (God, I hate them! Too much suspense to take!) or even "that" kind of one. A perfectly simple love story! But no, Maa has got an allergy to that also._

 _Okay, I know that she's overly touchy and averse to the whole "love" concept because of what's happened with her, but just because it happened with her doesn't mean that it has to happen with everyone. Papa isn't like that now, is he? I've never seen a man love more selflessly than him. But no, Maa just went on her typical rants which just don't make sense because she keeps contradicting what she says._

 _Or maybe she's just biased and considers women to be inferior to men._ _If I want to cuss, I'd call it BS but since I promised Ranveer that I wouldn't, let's keep it to 'balance sheet'. Safe code word._ _So today, like I told you, I was just sitting in my room reading my novel (the book in question was Wuthering Heights) when Maa came into my room out of nowhere._

 _"Ishaani, shouldn't you be studying?" she asks and that manages to catch my attention. I look up to her see standing at the doorpost, looking positively furious._

 _"Maa, it's just July. I don't have my exams until October and it's a Sunday!" I whine in response, and she shuts the door behind her. I cock my eyebrows at her and she comes and sits beside me, looking exasperated._

 _"That does not mean that you can take the liberty of an off," she says coldly, and I roll my eyes at her. What else do you expect me to do, really? Parents. What's with all the sudden pressure, I don't understand._

 _"Maa, please. I'm not Ranveer too study so much in a day," I argue and Maa only grants me a dispassionate look. What had gotten into her these days? She's just gotten obsessive!_

 _"He's not stupid, he's hardworking," retorts Maa sharply, giving me a disapproving look now. "He knows what he has to do with his life."_

 _"Well, so do I," I say confidently, but all she does is smirk. Smirk! Sufficient enough to shake my confidence. Doesn't she know that I have issues with my confidence by now? Honestly, I wonder sometimes whether she knows me at all._

 _"Oh really? What's that?" she questions me, even though we both knew it was more of a challenge. I grit my teeth in response._

 _"Go to US to complete my MBA," I assert defiantly. She hisses at me in response._

 _"I think we've already had this discussion once," she says after some time, her tone now displeased. What's the point of asking me to study in the first place when she won't let me do what I want to?_

 _"Then Ranveer is coming with me, like was the proposed solution," I bluff, knowing very well that just like the 26th July floods fiasco, this solution of taking Ranveer along with me was also a trap. But I had to put my foot down now. Enough is enough. Why should I not get the chance to study and make a career for myself when everyone is getting the chance to the do the same, including Ranveer?_

 _"What about your future?" asks Maa, looking annoyed._

 _"What do you mean?" I shoot back faking a bewildered look even though I knew where the conversation was heading._

 _"Your career aside, you need a good financial stability in life too," says Maa slowly, deliberately emphasizing on financial stability. I gave her a dirty look in return, knowing well enough what she was trying to imply. But I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction that soon._

 _"Yeah, so I do have you people and also if need be, I'll work in US as well," I reply carefully, making sure not to let my facade fall away. It was working, and I could see that my stupid replies were riling her up more and more. Oh, it was so satisfying in a way..._

 _"I'm not talking about that," said Maa, looking chagrined. I simply shrugged my shoulders and feigned an innocence that both of us knew wasn't present at all._

 _"Then stop talking in circles and get to the point, Maa," I tell her, and she gasps at my audacity. She looked close to slapping me I think, but either way even if she did have the thought in mind, she didn't do anything about it. Taking a deep breath as though she was about to embark upon the most tedious mission of her life, she looked at me sympathetically._

 _"I do hope you realize that you'll be turning 21 soon," she says in a blank voice, taking my hand in her own. I pulled away my hand at the suggestive look on her face and couldn't control myself any longer._

 _"Oh God, not that again, Maa!" I exclaim, sounding repulsed. There was a limit to this discussion now. It was madness! But now that I'd let slip my facade, there was no turning back now. I'd have to see this conversation through the end. And it seemed like Maa had come over here exactly for that._

 _"It's a Parekh tradition, and I'm afraid Baa is orthodox about it. I'm not going to let her win by making you prioritize your career over your future life because that's what she wants. For you to not get a good boy for yourself," she adds, as though she wasn't clear enough before. Yeah right, like I don't know the politics of the house after stays amidst the societal fools for eleven years._

 _"I'm happy to make the decision on my own, thank you," I remark pointedly and Maa bit her lip. She did that when she too angry to express herself in words._

 _"Mind your tone, Ishaani," she reprimands in a grave voice. Well, she didn't take crap from anyone, and I was to be the last person dishing it at her. I'm surprised that she even maintained her cool for so long. Wow, she really must be desperate or else Baa must have pushed her into it with her usual 'illegitimate' taunts._

 _"And Baa isn't going to let you do a love marriage," says Maa as an afterthought, looking at me strangely._

 _"Papa did it though now, didn't he?" I opine, looking at my mother in pity. The strain was really cracking her. Maa looks at me dumbly, as though I'd stolen away her speech. My come back was either too good or too much for her to take, but either way, it didn't demotivate her. If anything, it made her become more determined._

 _"That was different. He was a boy," she states lamely and I scoff at her openly. I didn't bother hiding my sentiments on the matter._

 _"And so what, I can't because I'm a girl?" I ask, the ridicule in my voice evident. Maa narrows her eyes at me in warning._

 _"If you want a blunt answer, then yes," she spits out, looking irate. Well, I was certainly crossing a lot of boundaries today._

 _"Then I'm sorry, I don't agree to this. Marriage is something one needs to be prepared for. We're not even fully mature adults till twenty-five! Twenty-one is like being a child!" I yell aloud, now fed up of the same point and the same explanation being given over and over again. What was the matter with them anyway? Which fool thinks about marriage at 21 anyway?!_

 _"You do have to get married some time or the other. Gauri's getting married next June," adds Maa pointedly, and I roll my eyes at her. Got the name of one fool. And it's not even like Gauri di's marrying with her own consent. She's doing it coz she has to. Out of helplessness, not choice._

 _"That's her decision to get married. I won't get married at 21," I state with a finality in my voice as I dare to meet my mother's eyes, challenging her to contradict me now._

 _"That's not your call to make," she shoots back heatedly, her eyes now projecting the frenzy her tone was unable to. I sigh, knowing that nothing was going to stop my mother until she had it her way. This was an irritating attribute that I'd unfortunately inherited from her and it was quite handy too. But when pitted against each other, it was all the matter of egos._

 _"I think that's only my call to make. I still need to complete my post-graduation and get a job for myself and become independent before I think about settling down. US is on the cards right now, not marriage," I say, hoping that my mother would just get the cue and drop the subject. But since when did parents get the cue to drop it anyway? Oh, if only Ranveer was here to save me somehow..._

 _"You can complete your education after you get married too," says Maa as though she was trying to sell me a free cookie. I give her an annoyed look._

 _"Oh please, Maa. You've got to be kidding me! Like I don't know what's to happen anyway!" I reply in an excited tone, her theories now irking me even more so. At that point of time, I thought that things couldn't get any worse. Well, it was just the beginning._

 _"There's no need to be so sour about that, Ishaani. You're a girl with a golden spoon in your mouth. You've got everything you've asked for. I don't see why your in-laws or even your husband for that matter would refuse," continued Maa with the same sugar-coated tone. Couldn't she see that it wasn't working? Or was it?_

 _"That's one among the several snags. I'm not going to marry any random person. If I'm going to marry, it's got to be a love marriage then," I state decisively, as I spring up from the bed and turn my face away from her. She pulls me around rudely, her grip upon my arm vice-like._

 _"You're a fool if you keep stock in love. Love is for the weak," she adds venomously, hoping that it was poison my views on love._

 _"That depends upon how you see it," I shoot back and she gasps. She shakes my shoulders roughly, as though hoping that I'd understand the horror she'd lived through. How could I, when Papa's love was stronger than her hate for the concept?_

 _"Your father abandoned me when I needed him the most! I left my world from him but what did I get in return? A child who was abandoned along with me just because he sought to make a life of his own. The world is a cruel place, Ishaani. Love doesn't exist!" she shrieks, looking exactly like a demented maniac. I free my arms away from her grip and shake my head._

 _"You're wrong, Maa. It does. And Papa is a living example of it," I say proudly. She only spares me a mocking smile._

 _"And why do you think that he fell in love with me?" she asks, and I admit that the question did catch me off-guard. When I chose to remain silent and not meet eyes with her, she pulled my chin up so that our eyes met. She looked possessed._ _"Ishaani, you were four when I first met him at the hospital. You were ill and I did not even have the money to pay for your admission. And yet he voluntarily offered me not just money, but also a job when he learnt of my situation. Why do you think that was?"_

 _"I don't see where you are getting with this," I say, at a loss of words for how best to avoid her point. I knew what she was trying to insinuate._

 _"This world doesn't run with your heart anymore, Ishaani. People love you for your looks, not your soul. Your father is no exception. He fell for my looks, not my brains. No man cares about how capable a woman is if she doesn't have the looks," says Maa, her tone disgusted yet echoing a reality that I knew wasn't far-fetched. But I didn't want to believe it. Why should I, when I know that people like Papa and Ranveer do exist?_

 _"That is just outrageous, and something like this coming from a woman like you is just-" I begin but leave my sentence incomplete. I couldn't complete it because words were beginning to fall short to express my repulsion at the thoughts my mother were voicing out._

 _"It's ugly, but it's the truth, Ishaani. Love is a very sweet concept on paper, but in a world where all are opportunists, you need to look out for yourself," she advises, talking my hand in her own as she suddenly looked forlorn and tired. And the transition frightened me. I made her sit upon the bed quickly and sat beside her, now looking at her with the pain of a dejection that my mother's response that instigated in my heart._

 _"I thought you were the one who always wanted me to become a self-made and independent woman who achieved things on her own merit, and not with the charity of others," I say in a low voice, the words choking in my throat. Were those just words? Did I really have no right to choose what I did with my life? Was this the burden of being a girl that all women of our gender despise so much?_

 _"And I do, but not at the cost of an illusion that doesn't work in the real world," she says, looking bereaved all of a sudden. Had the heartbreak in love done that much damage to her that she could never trust again? Had it damaged and left her broken to the point that she could never become the same, no matter what? Wasn't Papa's love enough to fix the broken pieces of her heart, was all I could wonder. But I knew there was no answer to my question. Or maybe there was. I just didn't want to know it._

 _"You are an independent and well-educated woman yourself," I state in a monotony, my own chain of thoughts suddenly disturbing enough for me to tolerate. Had Ranveer not been so busy today, I would have dumped all my thoughts upon him._

 _"Neither of which came in handy. All that came in handy were my looks. That's it," she replies and I can sense that resignation in her voice that her face clearly refused to show._

 _"That's materialistic, Maa. And I refuse to believe that the whole world is like that. You were just unlucky," I say, hoping to be reasonable. If anything, it was as though somebody had ignited a time bomb._

 _"You are naive, Ishaani. You don't know how the world works! You need to be emotionally independent from the burden of relationships. Nothing comes to your aid. None of this. Only money and looks!" she yells at me, but I could not even empathize. Oh, the world was cruel alright. But what fear did I have as long as I had Papa and Ranveer in my life? There were my protectors... my invisible benefactors._

 _"You're different, Maa. You choose to believe so. But I see things differently," I justify, wondering how someone could become so cold in life. It only just made me think more about the tragedies of living._

 _"So what, you think you can change this world and leave a mark upon it with a degree from the US? You think that'll change how the society perceives you at the end of the day - the black sheep of the Parekh family?" questions me, the incredulity in her voice evident. She obviously thought very little of me in that matter and I won't deny that it didn't sting. It did. But I know better now than to expect moral support from her, truth be said._

 _"I don't give a damn to what people think or tag me as. And if that's why I'm being made to marry again because I'm like some kind of defective goods that has to be done away with, then I'm sorry but I'm happier being unmarried and independent on my own two feet rather than needing a man to support me," I reply instantly, my eyes never leaving her face once. My reply left her stupefied and I was glad that it did leave that effect upon her. I'd had enough._

 _"It's a man's world, Ishaani. You don't know what you're up against," said Maa finally after some time, still looking lost for words. The warning in her tone didn't go amiss by me though._

 _"We marry out of love, not for a free ATM machine," I state bluntly, hoping that the stupid conversation would just end. In spite of everything said and done between us, Maa still wasn't ready to give up. Stubborn woman._

 _"More often than not, love has no importance when you have an empty stomach at the end of the day," she retorts coldly, and I know that she's referring to the times when there were several days where she'd only manage to earn sufficient amount of money to feed me alone. Those were some dark and difficult days. But those days had gone by. Never forget the lessons you learn, but don't let them blind you to the point of oblivion either._

 _"If I'm marrying, it'll be because I find my life partner in that person - someone I can share my happiness and sorrows with. Not because I need the financial stability in life," I say, hoping that my straight-forward attitude would simply put an end to an now-disastrous discussion. It was turning into a torture. My mother and I could never agree on this. Ever._

 _"Oh, that's what every girl thinks, Ishaani. Even I believed the same with all the passion when I was your age. When reality slaps you awake from the fantasy in the form of life, you learn to draw the lines between them," she reminds me, the same disdain in her voice present every time someone spoke about true love. I smile at her sardonically, even though out of nowhere I could feel the tears spring into my eyes. I'd learnt a lot from my mother through her experiences and trials, but I did not like what life had turned her into._

 _"I don't understand your problem, Maa. If Papa and Ranveer have so much faith in me, why don't you?" I ask her, my voice suddenly reflecting a despondency at the fact that my mother didn't hold that same kind of faith in me like Papa and Ranveer do. But what did my mother know of my capabilities anyway? Or did she?_

 _"Becuase your father doesn't know how judgmental the world is and Ranveer doesn't know what he's up against either," replied Maa in a shallow voice, her eyes not meeting my own._

 _"I think both of them know exactly what their up against, Maa. Just say that you don't have that faith in me," I say accusingly and she looks up at me, stricken. She gives me a sad smile, and I felt my heart crack._

 _"Scorn all you want, Ishaani. One day, you'll understand," she says, now staring at her own hands. There were no tears in her eyes or pain in her voice - just a cold, icy heart that refused to love and trust anymore._

 _"Whatever it is, nothing is going to change my decision about going to the US," I say, albeit this time in a positive tone. I wanted to convince her for it, not coerce or blackmail her into agreeing for it. Maa remained silent for several minutes before she finally looked up, her eyes now afire with a strong emotion I could not place._

 _"And you are selfish enough to let Ranveer sacrifice his career and life for you just to be your bodyguard?" she asks me, her tone suddenly curious. This was not something I was expecting and was clearly something I hadn't thought through or like my mother was glad enough to make me realize, I'd taken for granted. I stutter, not knowing how to deny the accusation of the question. Maa smiles at me stiffly._

 _"Just because he's your friend, that does not mean that you take his existence for granted. He's your driver and your servant right now but he's got a life of his own too," she states and I gasp in shock._

 _"How dare you call him that!" I yell at her, suddenly sounding like a batty old woman. She smiled at me the same way, her voice now dangerously low._

 _"I'm not calling him anything. But you're treating him like one if you are arrogant enough to make him do it," she states and it hits me straight in the heart. How could she even think of me that way!?_

 _"Say sorry! Say sorry right now!" I shriek, feeling an anger like never before as my mother now begun making her way towards the door. She turned back and played my trick on me. The bewildered facade. Oh, it was the last straw I needed!_

 _"Why're you taking it so personally?" she asks me, looking curious. It felt so genuine, and yet I had a hard time trying to read her mind. I was terrible at reading minds, especially hers. The others I could still decipher a little. My mother was a complete mystery to me._

 _"He's my best friend, that's why! How could you even insinuate that I'd do such a thing to him?!" I explode, horrified by her still calmness. But why did it sting me so much?_

 _"More often than not, we end up hurting the people the worst who we love the most," she replies, a cruel smile upon her face. She knew... She knew that her statement pricked me. She knew something that I didn't, just like mothers were gifted with. What was it?_

 _"Nonsense!" I yell once again, hoping that the one word would be sufficient to defend myself. If anything, I began to feel even stupider than before. Maa smiled at me acidly._

 _"Yell all you want, Ishaani. It doesn't change the truth. I can trust Ranveer enough to know that he'd sacrifice it all and is even willing to die for you, and he's proved it several times. But would you be willing to do the same for him?" she asks, her tone suddenly derisive. I recoil back at her statement, too shocked to think of an answer. What was my mother up to? Why was she doing this to me?_

 _"I- Why yes, ofcourse! I'd never do anything that'd hurt him or bring him any kind of setback in life!" I reply back, although I felt a sudden prick in my heart. What Ranveer did for me I could never repay him back for, no matter what. And just like that, I could see what she was meaning to say. I was about to speak when I noticed the softened features upon my mother's face that were as rough as the scales of a fish just moments ago. I was honestly having a tough time in trying to understand what my mother was playing at._

 _"Good, because I care for and value that boy a lot. And I will not allow you to bring upon him any kind of unnecessary pain after everything he's been through for you," she states and I could sense the affection in her voice for me. It made me resent the situation a little less, but her sudden antagonism for me baffled me. What wrong had I done her anyway? All I'd done was speak my mind out and choose for myself. Was that so wrong?_

 _"Now what's that supposed to mean?" I ask her, now infuriated. She shot me a cutting smile._

 _"Sit down, think and evaluate. Start prioritizing your life because there's neither order nor method in it. Just illusions and fancies," she replied, her tone now sounding on the line of disappointment. But that was the least of my worries - what on Earth was with her contradicting everything she spoke today? Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Maa about to leave the room and that was enough to bring my thoughts to an abrupt halt._

 _"I don't understand. If you associate everything with money and looks, why do you care about Ranveer so much? I don't think he has what you "supposedly" are looking for," I ask her inquisitively. I really did want to know what my mother was trying to imply, especially with those mocking smiles of hers. She turned around and gave me an enigmatic look._

 _"Logic defines what the brains knows but cannot defy what the heart feels," was what she told me, to quote her perfectly. She didn't bother to elaborate any further, but I could still see that spark of softness in her eyes for Ranveer._

 _"Now what's that supposed to mean?" I ask her, sure that my head would explode with all the mystery and stupidity of our conversation. Maa looks at me pensively for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders and whispering to herself more than me._

 _"You'll come to know when the time comes."_

 _And we just stare at each other for than infinitesimal amount of time before she left the room, leaving behind the echo of her last statement. There was something... powerful, about the way our eyes met. As though she was trying to tell me something. Something that I should have known... something that I should have been aware about by now, but I'm not. An answer right in front of my eyes and hidden by a veil. Argh, that's it! I'm not thinking any more! I'm tired and I'm fed up of this conversation and I'm exhausted!_

* * *

Ishaani stared at her diary tiredly, the emotional exhaustion from reliving her conversation with her mother now overwhelming her. She didn't realize that her hand moved once again in her characteristically neat handwriting, writing the same question she refused to think about just moments ago in spite of herself.

* * *

 _But what was she trying to tell me, really?_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	87. Epistle 73

**Epistle 73: The Abode of Ganpatiji**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **25th September, 2007:**_

 _And today's the day we say adieu to Ganpati Bappa after ten whole days._

 _I'm definitely going to miss these days a lot. The poojas, the mithaais, the prayers, and the thrill of people coming over for the pooja. But above all, the most satisfying thing was the solace I got in these ten days... It was like a reassurance that everything would fall into place. It's been two months now and I still haven't got a job. And you know how it's been frustrating me since long._

 _Ishaani was right; merit didn't matter. Not when influence and background checks were the first to be dissected. Since when did corporates and companies get so biased? Or were they always like that, and like Ishaani hasn't bothered being subtle about, I was just being too hopeful and naive of hoping to make a place for myself on the basis of an equality on merit and not charity?_

 _Well, I'm still not taking charity. I've been working with Mota Babuji still and am still handling the portfolios of the company for the time being, trying to hone my skills with much more care than before. Maa's been going ballistic about it, but there's nothing I can do about it now, can I? I need as much experience as I can gather for myself. Only that's going to help now._

 _Meanwhile, I have no news whatsoever about the thesis paper. My professor had told me that the research paper was approved and would be featuring in a leading international research journal, but I have no idea what's happened about that so far. There was even a cash price of Rs. 75,000 attached with it and there's just no news about the same. God alone knows why nothing seems to be falling into place as of late. It's like no matter what I do, the jigsaw won't just fit anymore._

 _Things have been getting harder and harder over here with every passing day. Baa has taken it upon herself to make our life a living hell every single day. And not a day goes by when Maa hasn't been reduced to tears by the end of it. Insults, taunts, jeers and more physical wounds. And yet we cannot speak a word, because we need the sustenance. It's like we're selling our soul every day to the devil, along with our self-respect._

 _And just five days ago, after the fiasco with Baa using the agarbatti's to burn marks upon her hands for supposedly "eavesdropping" upon a conversation, Maa has had enough. She wants to leave pronto. She says she wants her freedom. She'd had enough, not just for herself, but for Baba and myself too. She says that she's tired of being humiliated and being treated like an animal in spite of giving her life for her "masters". She says that she's fed up of all of this. Living on the roads would be better, she says._

 _It was nearly impossible to convince her to stay back, but Baba, myself, Mota Babuji, Falguni Maa and Ishaani managed to convince her somehow. God, it was just a nightmare and with all the preparations for the day and everything, it wasn't one of the best days of my life. Even though she's stayed back for now, I can sense her discomfort and pain. I don't want to put my mother through this, but I'm helpless. I don't know what to do anymore. I've even revised my CVs and sent them out, but its not bringing in phone calls._

 _Maa has taken minnats already for my job and for somehow managing to get away from the crazed ways of the high society that she cannot take anymore. Everything is just on the brinks of crumbling. Just a blow and it'll all fall apart. And I've never prayed this hard in my life for anything as much as I've been praying to rid my parents of all their miseries and worries and to help me to give them the happiness they deserve._

 _I promised Maa that for her twenty-fifth anniversary, I'd gift her her freedom. There's still two months for it, but that was the only thing I could do to pacify her. Oh, making promises are so easy! By I swear upon the good Lord that I want to fulfill this promise, but how? We have no money and no house to go back to. Neither are we earning much to afford to even rent a flat in the growing populace of Mumbai and the exorbidant rates they charge._

 _I've been going to Siddhivinayak with Ishaani daily too. That's always been our place of solace ever since we were kids. And yesterday, I broke down. I'd gone to the temple late in the night because I didn't know where else to go. Ishaani wasn't with me thankfully. I never cry too often, you know that. But yesterday... I don't know what just happened, but I broke down. I'm tired. I don't know what to do anymore._

 _Mota Babuji says that every failure is a stepping stone to success. But nobody ever told me that the weight of failure pulls you down a little more every single time. I've been rejected by 24 companies already just because of my background. And not been called back from 7 more because of no influence. And when I gave them one, they looked at me with those jeering eyes, as though I thought they were fools to be hoodwinked. And I've sent applications to over 65 companies._

 _The frustration and the disappointment and everything is just beginning to crumble now. All this time, I thought that by working with Mota Babuji and by gaining experience along with scoring well would be my green ticket to getting a job as quickly as possible. But I was thoroughly mistaken. There's no such thing as a green ticket. Not for the likes of me anyway. And it's eating at me, little by little with every passing day._

 _So yesterday, I just broke down in front of Ganpatiji. I'm tired of being strong. I know that the battle and realities of life have just begun and I haven't even started off and I'm losing hope so quickly, but what do I do? Huh? What do I do? Everything's just falling upon my head all of a sudden and I don't know what to do with it! Expectations, disappointments, responsibilities, burdens, loyalties... and the amount of self-respect I'm selling away is puke-worthy._

 _All I could do was fall upon my knees and cry. Cry for God to give me the strength to see this through. Cry so that I'd get the strength to bear failures and pick up the pieces and keep trying until I succeeded. Cry so that I never had to face another terrifying one again. Cry so that I could keep my senses about me and keep pursuing my dreams. Cry so that I could feel less guilty about promising my mother something I couldn't fulfill. Cry because I was an added burden upon my parents. Cry because I don't feel worthy of Ishaani anymore. Cry because I'd disappointed my Mota Babuji even though he says nothing._

 _Cry because I was in dire need of a miracle._

 _I don't know for how long I remained slumped on the floor like that before the Panditji picked me up and asked me to go home. He said I looked terrible and needed sleep. He gave me a box of prasad and some holy water and told me that whatever was the cause of my misery would become alright soon. Nobody walked away from Ganesha's abode empty-handed ever._

 _And so I came back home, still depressed. There was no solace, only the burning fire of insecurities. There was no peace, only the disturbing images of a future I was working so hard to create. There was no satisfaction, only the prickling truth of failures burning in my heart. There was no happiness, only the harsh truth that maybe I was a goner for life. There was no will to fight, only the feeling to give up and run away. There was no gusto to look forward to a tomorrow without Ishaani, only the desire to fade away into the night._

 _And yet there was still a trust that whatever happened, happened for the best. What was the best, I didn't know. But there was a blind faith nonetheless. Something I couldn't express, but still a weak talisman against all my demons so desperate to rip apart my soul into shreds. I could not bring myself to go up to my room and face my parents anymore - I needed to be secluded to phrase my own thoughts and emotions into order. Neither did Ben and Sarah's last leap of their story bring any motivation into me to pen down the end. I couldn't bring myself to do it._

 _And so in spite of myself, my feet led me up to the terrace. Maa's words rang in my years about how looking at the moon only brought bad luck upon us during the Ganesh Chaturthi days, but I couldn't care less. What did I have to lose anymore? I'd nearly lost it all... All I had left was my sanity. I swung the door open to see Ishaani sitting right at the center, staring at the moon with a strange anxiety._

 _I walk up to her and sit down, looking worried. She turns to look at me, a small smile upon her face._

 _"The moon. It looks beautiful, no?" she asks, an angelic smile upon her face as she looks up at the moon again. It was too late to make her look away from the moon, so I looked up at it in wonderment instead._

 _"Maa says its bad luck to say it during these days," I tell her, my tone apprehension. She looks back at me again, looking surprised._

 _"Is it? I didn't know. What are you doing here then if its bad luck?" she asks me suddenly, looking curious._

 _"My entire life is bad luck. I don't think seeing the moon is going to make a difference, really. What are you doing here?" I ask her in return, wondering why she was at the terrace at such an odd time. We didn't even plan to stargaze today._

 _"Celebrating on my own. I came to fetch you but Kaki said that you weren't home. She didn't know where you were and she was worried," she tells me and I can sense the disapproval for me in her tone. She hated it when I went away without telling anyone anything._

 _"What are you celebrating?" I question, an apologetic look on my face. It was news that she did have something to celebrate, because I certainly_ _wasn't aware about it. Her face brightens up at my question considerably._

 _"Maa and Papa agreed to send me to the US, finally," she whispers, the excitement in her voice not lost upon me at all. Oh, she had finally gotten what she wanted! I couldn't have been happier in that moment until I realized what it also meant. I wouldn't be able to accompany her._

 _"That- that's great! Congratulations!" I tell her, but somehow I could not muster that gusto that she was hoping for. She looked bewildered until she smiled at me in understanding._

 _"Thank you... They'll be sending you along with me, I guess," she let'someone me know and I smile at her sheepishly. Still a lot of complications ahead if things materialised. It would mean leaving my career for her and beginning all over again in the US. She noticed my still-low spirits ano pulled my chin up so that our eyes met._

 _"Are you not happy?" she asks me, suddenly sounding a little crestfallen. That manages to help me conjure a smile, albeit a weak one._

 _"Happier than you know," I whisper hoarsely and she gIves me a sad smile. She'd gotten good at reading me. Her hand still remained upon my cheek._

 _"Then why do you look so broken? You'_ _d gone to Siddhivinayak now, hadn't you?" she questions me, looking worried. For me. And that was it. I letc the tears slip away from my eyes treacherously, hating myself for falling weak in front of her yet I knew that if I could be weak in front on anyone, it was Ishaani. It had to be her._

 _"Why is life so difficult for me, Ishaani? Why do I have to lose it all to gain something in life? Why can't I ever get anything easy in life for once?" I ask as she pulls me into her arms and let's me cry. She knew the strain I was going through. She knew that I needed to vent my emotions... that everything was driving me crazy inside-out._

 _"Because when you've slogged for it, the fruits are always a keeper and something you'll cherish all the more," she consoles and I separate from the embrace. It was awkward, yet the warmth of it was something I couldn't resist. With every passing embrace, I only kept liking the solace of her arms more and more. The soft, gentle touch, yet strong enough to break my fall._

 _"I'm terrified, Ishaani. Terrified of failing so many times... Academics never taught me what it felt like to fail and how to combat it," I confess, my eyes staring into her own in a beseeching desperation. She wipes away the tears from my face and strengthens her grip upon my hand, her tone now a balm upon my aching wounds._

 _"I've been praying for you every single day, Ranveer. Papa always says that whatever you ask for in these ten days, you'll always get. No one goes empty handed, as long as their heart is in the right place and their intentions clean. You'll find a job soon enough."_

 _"Can I get a hug again?" I ask her after sitting quietly for some time, trying to stem my thoughts. She smiles at me goofily._

 _"You only had to ask," she says, but I hugged her even before that. She was surprised because I was the one who always evaded all of the physical bouts of comfort, but today I needed it the most. Now more than ever. She was my best friend; if I didn't find solace in her arms, then where was I to find any? She holds me in her arms like a mother, rubbing my back soothingly. I didn't like being vulnerable, but I liked being loved like this by her._

 _A lot had been changing in our dynamics. I didn't know what it meant, but I liked this change. It felt... hopeful. Like maybe I wasn't being an illusion all fool after all. And just like that, I knew. I could see my priorities falling straight. For her, a thousand times over._

 _"I'm really, really happy for you. And don't worry, I'll come with you whenever the time comes for you to go to the US. No matter what," I whisper and she nestles her head over my shoulder. I shut my eyes as the rosy vanilla comfort from her hair made me feel drowsy. Or maybe it was an easy passage into a sleep that seemed to seemed to hover upon me out of the emotional exhaustion._

 _I never realized when we fell asleep like that, though. But there it was... the solace I was looking for. Something that even the temple couldn't give me. The solace that maybe God had decided to give me in the form of Ishaani. Maybe it was because I saw my God in her. No matter what, she didn't judge me. She was here to stay with me through thick and thin. The least I could do was be with her when she needed me to be so. If that meant leaving my job midway, I'd do that also for her. She's done a lot for me in all these years. This is the least I could do for being my best friend and my light._

 _This is the least I can do for not seeing me as a servant._

 _It was the best sleep I'd had in a long time. The next thing I knew, it was morning and the two of us had fallen upon the ground, our arms entangled around each other in an embrace. The first thing I woke up to was her smiling face, staring at me with the sweetest smile upon her face. She'd just woken upon moments before myself, from the look of it. There was still some time of dawn, although the skies had begun to fade. And that was it._

 _This is what I want to wake up to every single day of my life. The first person I see when I wake up, the last person I see before I crash to sleep - Ishaani._

 _I should have felt awkward and yet I couldn't bring myself up to feel so. The comfort of her arms were something that I wanted to sink into, the love of her smile something I was willing to die for. All I could do was smile sweetly at her in return as I propped myself up, rubbing my eyes sleepily. She chuckles at me, ruffling my hair like always._

 _"You're the most adorable thing alive when you're asleep," she confesses, suddenly blushing. This was new, really. But now that the remnants of the night were passing away, so was my vulnerability. And with it came the dawn of reality._

 _"I think it's best we head down, Ishaani. If anyone sees us, we'll-" I begin to protest but she cuts me._

 _"Shhh. Just it quietly. We'll watch the sunrise and go down," she says, looking at me in exasperation. Well, its me. It's to be expected. Especially after something like that. God, what was wrong with me?_

 _"But-" I begin but she presses her finger upon my lips sternly._

 _"The visarjan isn't until eight. It's okay," she says, sensing my apprehension. I wonder how she put up with me at times?_

 _I wanted to protest, but somehow, the words had gotten caught up in my throat. Neither did I have the heart to leave this haven. Whatever had to happen would happen. I was tired peeking into the past and pondering upon the future. I wanted to live in the present for once. And yes, we did have a lot of time until the immersion was to happen. Just like every year, Ganpatiji would leave our house on my shoulders just how he entered the house upon them. That was a right Mota Babuji had given me and only me._

 _There would be a last pooja at seven before we all went to Chowpatti for the immersion. It's going to be really crowded but since we are going in the morning, it's alright, I guess. For now, all that mattered was the dawn that was preparing to make its grand appearance across the horizon. Ishaani sat silently for perhaps the first time, giving my thought sufficient space ton accommodate itself too. She knew, what was going on in my mind. That's why she gave me the space._

 _She placed her head upon my shoulder and sighed slowly, as though living every moment of the splendour filled moments that nature so benevolently granted each morning. Blue changed shades faster than the previous one until orange sudden broke out, yellow following its wake. The explosion of colours continued to take place as Ishaani and I stared at the horizon, hypnotized by the breathtaking metamorphosis._

 _This was it. This was where humans met destiny - at the end of the finish line. This was the destiny I wanted. A destiny to watch every sunrise with Ishaani beside me. To have her head upon my shoulder as a reminder of what God had given me. Mota Babuji says that we are given the tools to write our own destiny yet end up at the finish line that was written for us. I wanted to end up at the finish line with Ishaani._

 _If only my destiny and finish line would meet at the horizon._

* * *

Ranveer closed his diary and shut his eyes. He was just back from the beach after the immersion. Gone was Ganpatiji with his wish in the waters too. Now was the time to have faith and wait patiently. _No one left the abode of Ganpatiji empty-handed._ Relaxing as that little interlude of relief was, he had to plunge into reality soon. He opened the drawer and kept his diary inside, his eyes falling upon several hard copies of his CV. Pulling them out with more force than required, he was about to proof-read them again for additions when Amba entered the room.

"This is come for you, I think."

"Courier? For me? Show me," said Ranveer, looking puzzled. No one ever sent him couriers. Where had it come from then? Was it some kind of response to his latest interview?

Ranveer took the letter from his mother's hand and stared at the envelope in shock. It had the emblem of the University of Sydney with his letters written in clear print in bold. MR. RANVEER VAGHELA. What was going on? Tearing open the envelope with utmost care, Ranveer pulled out the sheet of letter that was suddenly the object of all his attention. Smoothening the sheet of paper, he read the letter quickly, his eyes taken in the words yet not taking in any.

.

UNIVERSITY OF SYDNEY  
 _Sidere mens eadem mutato  
_ _ **Address:** Camperdown  & Darlington, Abercrombie St., New South Wales 2006, Australia_

 _Dear Mr. Vaghela,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that on the basis of your thesis research paper 'The Dominoes of the International Financial Markets after the Boom', you've earned a scholarship of 17,786 (Australian Dollars) at the Sydney Busniness School for pursuing your Masters in Financial Economics at our esteemed University. All the details about the course in question can be found in the brochure attached alongside. Also find enclosed a list of all the documents required and procedures to be duly carried out before the start of the term in case of acceptance._

 _The University will honoured to pay for your accommodation at the college campus and the tuition fees along with an offer of a paid six-month internship post the completion of the course._ _For further details, please contact your University at the earliest. The acceptance offer has a validity till the end of the month, following which the scholarship will be rendered void. The new term starts from the third week of October. We await your response by no later than September 30._

 _Wishing you all the very best for your future endeavours!_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _David Grant,  
_ _Associate Dean (Research)_

 _._

The letter slipped away from Ranveer's hand just as Amba looked at him, puzzled.

"What is it? Ranveer?" asked Amba as the former looked at her, shell-shocked. Words failed him. What was that again? Scholarship at the _University of Sydney?_ This must surelt be a joke. But it wasnt. The words were there. It was true.

 _No man left Ganpatiji's abode empty-handed._

When Ranveer remained silent, Amba sat him sit down upon the bed, looking at his now-pale features in panic.

"Are you alright?" Ranveer looked up and stared at his mother stupidly. Before he could say anything, however, Ishaani entered the room, a plate of sweets in her hand.

"Kaki, I- what's happening?" asked Ishaani, looking at the mother and son in confusion. Amba walked up to Ishaani quickly as Ranveer stared at her vacantly, his mouth slightly open.

"I don't know, Ishaani. He's got a letter but he won't tell me where it's from. He isn't saying anything at all!" exclaimed Amba, now sounded panicked.

Ishaani looked at Ranveer's drained face in worry as she noticed the fallen letter upon the floor. Quickly running her eyes through it as though it was her only chance of understanding what the matter was, her face broke out in the biggest of smiles by the time she reached the end. She hugged Amba tightly, taking her by surprise. The older woman felt her heart burst with even more worry with Ishaani's reaction, but the smile upon the latter's face was something that could only mean good. And her judgment was sealed by Ishaani's statement.

"Kaki, he's just been offered a scholarship in Australia to pursue his Masters with a paid six-month internship period!"

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	88. Epistle 74

**Epistle 74: The Roots of Addiction**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **28th September, 2007:**_

 _I hate myself. Oh, I hate myself so much!_

 _Am I simply incapable of ever knowing happiness? Am I simply incapable of not being a burden upon others? Is that why everyone leaves me? Is that why Ranveer is leaving me too? Oh yes... yes... Baa was right. This must be it. I'm not loveable. Yes, maybe that's why nobody wants to stay with me. Oh, how stupid of me to hope that somebody would ever love me... How presumptuous of me._

 _It's been four days and the house has been taken by a storm. How Ranveer had pulled me along and ran over to his college the moment I slapped him awake from his shocked spell, and had confirmed the whole scholarship letter to be genuine... that's a memory I'll never forget. It was all real; this was no prank. His price money was handed over to him along with awake quick itinerary of what was to be done from this point forth. And from then, things have been a roller-coaster ride._

 _I still remember the moment Papa found out about it... he'd gone mental with happiness! He asked Ranveer to confirm his acceptance then and there, and so did I. But what did I know? I was stupid... I didn't realize that letting him pursue his dreams and ambitions would mean him leaving me. Not until Baa was kind enough to bring this to my notice. Oh, Kaka and Kaki have been so worried about the finance and the course and the change of country and everything that was happening so quick, but Papa reassured them that he would take care and manage it all._

 _All it depended upon was Ranveer's decision of whether to accept the seat or no. After three days of maddening discussions and more contemplations, Ranveer finally replied to the letter in the affirmative. It was all giddy excitement for all of us except Baa, ofcourse. She thought it was preposterous that a servant was being given so much importance out of the blue. But nothing mattered - all that did was that Ranveer finally got the break he was looking for. This might very well be the first step towards achieving his dreams._

 _And then, shit happened._

 _Oh, you know that I've been going through my low phase again since the past one week. Even Ranveer doesn't know about this. How could I tell him when he had so much going on of his own? I had to be strong for him even though it wasn't my suit to be so, especially when I was at my most vulnerable. I don't know what went wrong, but I've been feeling lost. Empty. Like I don't know what to do with myself anymore. Maybe it was seeing Ranveer put his life and soul into something that would very well have led to nothing had it not been for the miraculous scholarship._

 _Ranveer always tells me that hiding my pain and letting it implode isn't my thing because it kills me and messes me up even more. But I had to try it for his sake! And now that he'd found what he's worked so hard for, I knew that I could let it go. I could begin to unblock my own emotions. But I had to be happy for him. I had to be his moral support because he scared so easily in things like this! And yet... yet there was a hollow emptiness underneath the cheery facade. I was happy in my heart, but deep down, there was something tugging and nagging at it and I did not like it._

 _Right now, I was just researching things upon the net upon what Ranveer would need for his stay in Australia and what study materials he would be needing to buy when Baa entered my room, looking disinterested. She never made detours to my room ever, so this was clearly an uncalled-for visit. I look up and shoot her a polite smile that she returns for the first time. Well, that was new. She came and sat upon my bed without another word and gave me a sympathetic smile, something that I could not place. She'd never done this before._

 _What was she up to?_

 _"How are you doing?" she asks, her tone gentle. Wow, life is full of surprises, eh? She's never, ever used this tone with me. Not even when my mother was just an employee to Papa._

 _"Er, I'm alright. Just a little busy," I tell her politely, hoping that she wouldn't cut into my time. I still had a lot of things to search and find out for Ranveer. She pats my hand sympathetically._

 _"You must be busy with preparing for Ranveer's departure, no?" she asks again, looking at me curiously with a smile upon her face. Wow, I think this is the longest she's ever managed to remain civil with me in a conversation since ages. I should have known that no good was going to come out of it though. Since when did the old woman bring any good anyway?_

 _"Yes," I told her brusquely, hoping not to sound rude but to get the point across. She could chit-chat later too! Why then, of all moments? I should have been on my guard! Damn it, Ranveer was right! I just had no sense! I let the old woman mess with my brains at my most vulnerable! And I cannot even get it out of my head now, because say what she did, she was right! I'm nothing without him! I'm incapable of existing without Ranveer!_

 _"It must be hard for you..." she begins, looking at me with what I now realize was mock-pity. How stupid could I get, really? Is that why Ranveer remains so worried about me all the time and thinks me incapable of surviving in this world? Because I'm too naive to see people's ulterior motives? If this is the state now, what is going to happen when he leaves me for Australia? He hasn't even left and I'm being exploited left, right and center!_

 _"Hard? Why?" I ask her dumbly, and she gives me a long, hard look. I guess she must be thinking about how to play her cards. Whatever she did, she did it right. Manipulation! I'm sick of this word! Is this world incapable of knowing anything else? And why am I out of all people a victim to it always?_

 _"Well, you'll be all alone now, won't you? No friends, no well-wishers, no shield to take all your mistakes over his head..." she jeers, camouflaging her tone with the sweetest of sugar-coats. Oh, how I wish I could slap away that silly smile off her face, and yet there was a cold foreboding that entered my heart in a painful treachery._

 _"I, uh, I-" is all I can stutter in response. The words have fled my lips, leaving behind in its wake a frightened heart, too afraid to concoct any more words. And for the first time in eleven years, I felt like time had turned back to stop where it'd begun. My journey into the Parekh household as the same cold, frightened Ishaani, devoid of the Parekh tag. The same girl whose heart had more black than red, who'd known more thorns than petals. The same girl who never knew what it felt like to be loved until a certain nine-year old boy had entered her life, changing it forever and for the better._

 _My best friend. My only friend. The boy who had taught me to laugh, to life. Who'd made every single day of my life worth cherishing. The strongest memory I could ever withhold... something that nothing could rob me of. The boy who loved and cared for me as a friend like no one else did. The boy who could throw away his life for me as long as it meant my safety and well-being. The boy who was my invisible shield... who protected me from things I didn't even know up until this moment when I felt exposed... naked. Weak._

 _How could words form when my heart was so busy taking in the weight of the truth that was dawning upon my senses - there would be no Ranveer with me anymore? There would be no saviour, no light, no invisible benefactor anymore. Just me. Just me against the cruel world. There would be no happiness, no joy, no purpose of fighting anymore. Just the suffocating hands of the society pulling me down with it. All along, he'd been my anchor. Without it, I was just a sinking boat. I was just a doll with a broken back._

 _"Oh, but its okay, I guess. He's going to make a career. Not that I think he's going to do any much good, to be honest. Everybody aren't born with a fate of gold. Maybe you'll have a better chance when you go abroad. You are going abroad now, aren't you?" asks Baa, but it was more of a taunt. But I couldn't care less in the moment, not when I felt that I'd run out of breath any moment. The truth of what was going to happen was beginning to suffocate me and block out all other thoughts._

 _Somewhere far across, I felt the sensation of nails being dug into my skin. Far off. Not painful enough to snap me back to reality. Not painful enough to remind me that Baa was sitting in front me, observing every single expression upon my face with malicious delight. And yet I knew it all without even having to look. Yes. It was all there right in front on me. And the pain in my arms suddenly grew sharper until reality came back into focus, along with the urge to throw up._

 _No..._

 _This was not a reality that I wanted to live in. No... I wanted to go back in time! Relive every single moment with Ranveer as though there would be no tomorrow! This was not a freak show that I wanted to live through... If time had to end, it had to end now. My world had to end now! What good was any of it without Ranveer? What good was a world without colours in it, without life in it?_

 _"I don't know... I-" is all I whisper hoarsely, and that too after a couple of minutes passed by. Or maybe it was all just a moment. A moment infused with the world's most terrible heartache. A moment's worth of truth sufficient to crack my illusion of the safety bubble that Ranveer had protected me with for so many years. The bubble would fall apart any moment; burst like it never existed. How would I take it then? How would I bear the harsh realities of the chilliest of winds and the prickliest of heat?_

 _"Oh yeah... Harshad said he'd only allow you to if Ranveer accompanied you now, didn't he? Maybe Ranveer will leave his education mid-way for you," says Baa, and my mind is pulled out of the vortex of my never-ending abyss-like thoughts. I frown._

 _"What?" I ask her, wondering what she was playing at. She'd achieved what she wanted - I could not think straight any more. And with every passing minute, I only kept sinking into that unwelcome pit of despair and loneliness. Oh, how I wish I could call her names that Ranveer said were too inappropriate to use because she was older to us and we were supposed to respect her. Really? She tries to manipulate a nineteen-year old girl into realizing what a despondent life she's going to be leading without her best friend! What demon is she possessed with?!_

 _"Well, you consider the servant your 'friend'. Don't you think it's his duty to do so?" she dares to question me! How could she? And calling him a servant, again! Oh, how I wanted to tell her to get out of the room and never show her face again to me, but the words still wouldn't come. Why was I so tongue-tied? Why did I feel so desperate? Why did I feel so... alone?_

 _When I refuse to say anything, she instigates further._

 _"Oh, so you won't be taking him along then? You'll sacrifice your career for the servant?" Oh, what was her business, anyway? Just concentrate on your life, woman! Why was she so hell-bent on making my life into a living hell?_

 _"Stop calling him that," I say finally, my voice coming back out of nowhere. Maybe it was the disdain with which she referred to him as a servant. I could never take it when anyone spoke of him like that. I felt like nail dig into my skin with more clarity this time yet I didn't hiss. I was used to doing this for years now. Ranveer never liked this habit of mine, but we all have our share of good and bad habits now, don't we?_

 _"You didn't answer my question," cuts in Baa, breaking my line of thoughts once again. I look up at her, daring to meet her eyes in defiance._

 _"There's still time for it," I reply tartly and she gives me a cruel smile._

 _"He won't return back. He's an opportunist, just like all of his kind. Mark my words, he'll leave you all alone to rot and won't look back to give you a second chance," she jests, and I can feel my hand clench into fists. Oh, if someone just let me punch her for talking crap about Ranveer!_

 _"Then you clearly don't know him," I say coldly, getting off of the bed in anger. "If he could give his life for Papa-" I continue but she raises her hand, getting up from the bed much faster than would be normal for her age. Oh, I'd offended her ego. How nice! Finally a little solace to what she was doing to me._

 _"More than well-paid for. He didn't actually die or lose out or anything now, did he?" she retorted snidely, and I grit my teeth, now outraged._

 _"I'm busy. If you don't mind-" I begin rudely, not bothered whether she whipped me or burned an iron upon my hand for it. It was worth it. The stand was worth it. I would not take any nonsense about him anymore! How dare she say all that about him after all these years of loyalty? Was that the price of loyalty that Ranveer deserved at the end of it all?_

 _"The world's a terrible place, Ishaani. Choose the people you trust wisely," she says suddenly, her black eyes lurking into my own teary ones in a threat._

 _"Ranveer is there to help me with that, thank you," I tell her coldly, and yet her gaze felt like a poison seeping into my heart, turning it colder and colder with every passing minute. Oh, the pain... the anguish... the loneliness... I'd left all of that behind when Ranveer had entered my life. I didn't want to return to that life again. I hated that life! I hated that existence!_

 _"And what about when he isn't? Honestly, are you even capable of surviving a day without him?" she asks me one final question before leaving the room haughtily, her head held high. She'd hit the final nail in the coffin - the job was done. I was screwed up emotionally._

 _The door shut, leaving the question locked along with myself in the room. And with it, the daunting realization in bold. Ranveer won't be there with me anymore. He wasn't going to be with me. He wasn't. I'd be all alone. All alone... Lost, lonely... abandoned. Naah, Ranveer would never do that. Why would he? He cared for me so much! I was his best friend! Best friends never do that now, do they?_

 _But the job... the scholarship! That'd been him leaving me alone with these... these devils! All alone! What was I going to do without him? How was I going to survive without him?! I could not even have any important occasion of my life without him because it made it feel wrong. Incomplete. Then how was it that I was supposed to let go of him for two whole years? No... No... He couldn't leave me and go like this! I'd die without him!_

 _Oh my God, I'm so disgusting! I... I don't know what to do! Everything is just... wrong! Wrong! I cannot understand what's happening... Nothing feels good anymore... I feel sick... tainted... a sinner. I don't deserve to be like this, I don't deserve to feel like this. No... No... I couldn't let him go... I couldn't... I can't face myself anymore! I can't make him sacrifice it all for me! No I can't! Oh no... No wonder he doesn't want to be with me anymore! I'd kill him like this! But... but what about the gaping hole in my heart without him? Nobody can fill that... no one..._

 _No, I can't let him go!_

* * *

"Ishaani, is my schedule- what are you doing?"

Ishaani looked up from her diary to see Ranveer standing by the door, the excitement on his face quickly fizzling away at her sight. And with it came along a fear in his eyes. He stared at Ishaani, taking in her frazzled form, the paranoia in her eyes evident. He walked into the room hurriedly just as Ishaani pushed herself out from her chair, staring at him blankly.

"Ranveer, I... I..." muttered Ishaani as she fell upon him, Ranveer breaking her fall as her head fell upon his chest. He patted her cheeks lightly, and noticed instantly that she had a temperature.

"Ishaani, are you alright?" asked Ranveer, now tensed as he gently separated Ishaani from himself and made her meet eyes with him. Her eyes glistened and kept shutting simultaneously, looking as though she would collapse any minute.

"Ranveer, please don't go... please..." she begged, holding his collar in a protective grip. Ranveer gasped in shock - this was unexpected. Hadn't she just given him a lecture two hours ago about this being a goldmine opportunity and how he had to start thinking about himself and his future, that he could not plan his life with accordance to others? What had changed so suddenly?

"What?" he whispered, his tone disbelieving. Ishaani let go of a sob and cupped his cheek, her eyes now alight with a frenzy that positively frightened Ranveer. The last time he had seen her like that was days before his 18th birthday when she'd come to confront him about their estrangement. That was one night where she'd frightened him and today was another.

"Please... no... Don't abandon me..." she whispered again in the same mantra, her eyes darting to and fro across his entire face as though she was trying to memorize its structure bone for bone. Ranveer looked at her worriedly, her gaze now stirring a prickle of fear in his heart. Why was she looking at him as though he was some kind of a hallucination that would disappear the moment she'd take her eyes off of him?

"Ishaani, what are you talking about?" asked Ranveer, gulping slowly as Ishaani pulled herself away from him, walking up to the bed with her head in her hands. Her fingers were running all through her hair and messing it up, but she didn't seem to care about that. She fell upon the bed clumsily, her eyes suddenly shut in a faint prayer.

"I won't be able to stay without you... don't leave me here alone with these fiends..." she whispered as Ranveer rushed to her side, cupping her cheek in worry. He could not help but feel ice enter his heart at Ishaani's sudden change in reaction. Wasn't she the happiest person because of the scholarship offer? Wasn't she the one who convinced him to accept it? Wasn't she the one who was so proud of him? Then why the change now?

Disappointment gushed into his heart along with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He didn't like this at all. Not when he had actually begun looking forward to it. He was doing it all for her, couldn't she see that?! Why was she suddenly so pessimistic about it? And why was she holding on to him as though holding on to him as though she'd cease to exist if she left him?

"Ishaani, what are you saying? Weren't you the one who wanted me to go to Australia and forced me to accept the offer?" he asked as he raised her face and stared at her tiredly. He was tired of this happening over and over again. How many times would he have to kill his own fears to accommodate hers now? And why at a time like this when everything was going right?

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT, OKAY!" she yelled, yanking his collar forcefully, tears pouring out her eyes now. She looked broken... lost... lonely and Ranveer didn't know why. Had he gotten so involved in his own pains and troubles so much that he'd forgotten to see hers? Had he missed out on something she'd hidden away so effortlessly?

"Ishaani, didn't you want me to fulfill my dreams?" he asked her softly as their eyes met and Ranveer found Ishaani's softening. There was no anger or hate or disappointment in them. Just fear and desperation of something he couldn't place. He could see her eyes shutting softly as the words left her lips in a murmur.

"I do, Ranveer... Oh I do so much!"

"I'm doing this for Mota Babuji, for my parents... for _you_!" he whispered as she opened her eyes again, and he felt the same sensation of drowning into her gaze. Her gaze that was not alive today with the twinkle of joy but with the tears of what he now realized was pain.

"Ranveer please... don't leave me... please... don't go!" she pleaded softly, her head falling weakly against his own as she cupped his cheeks. Ranveer gasped in shock - she'd never done that before. She'd never been this close to him. No... He couldn't succumb now, not when his journey had just begun. Oh, he could leave it all for her and just spend the rest of his life holding her like this.

But would it be enough? Love just didn't fill stomachs at the end of the day. He had to make sure he was her equal before he could think about making her his own. He had to make a name for himself, a career for himself. And above all, a future for themselves.

"I've already applied for my passport and visa, Ishaani! It's too late!" he replied as he separated herself from him, flabbergasted. Their proximity left him awkward every single time and today, it seemed to do so more than ever. Yet Ishaani didn't seem to care about it at all. She caught his cheeks again, her eyes now demented.

"No, it's never too late! Please!" she begged frantically, her eyes bulging as though someone was torturing her every second. Ranveer noticed that she'd begun to perspire from her head and suddenly realized that something was drastically wrong. This couldn't be Ishaani. There was something at the back of her mind driving her to do this.

"Ishaani, what happened? This is not you... Tell me... what happened? Did someone say something? Did Baa tell you anything?" he asked suddenly as an afterthought, and he got his answer when her face paled. She remained silent but now began to cry in earnest, her head falling upon Ranveer's shoulder tiredly. He didn't have it in him to push her off this time, so he let his arms encircle her in an embrace, letting her cry her heart out.

"Ishaani, stop crying... I cannot help you if you don't tell me what happened," he whispered soothingly into her ears but she only continued to cry as though she was mourning someone or something. After exactly a thousand-eight-hundred stabs into his soul that only brutally intensified with every passing second, Ishaani spoke drowsily into his chest.

"I'm tired... I want to sleep..."

Ranveer gently pulled Ishaani away from him and noticed that her face had gone red with all the crying. She must have had a headache. Gently opening the drawer, he removed the bottle of Vicks from it and sighed. Laying her upon the bed, Ranveer tucked her in cozily as she whispered to herself incoherently. Applying the balm upon her forehead quickly, he got up wearily and decided to tell Falguni about her ill-health when his eyes fell upon her arms.

He could see nail marks all over them, some of the marks deep enough to leave traces of blood upon the wounds. He looked bewildered... this was unusual. She hadn't got hurt recently. But she did have the habit of digging her nails into her skin whenever she was anxious or panicking or upset about something. He hated her habit but it was something he could do nothing about either. No matter how much he told her, she would never listen. Or more accurately, she had no control upon herself; it was her reflex to cope.

He noticed her nails and saw the blood upon the edges, signifying the culprit. He quickly covered her arms with the blanket and shut off the lights, leaving the room silently. He was troubled, even more so by her reaction. Something was off about the whole situation. And as he racked his brains for a reason, his eyes fell upon her diary that was open upon the table.

He knew what had happened the last time he read it, but he knew that he needed answers. Something had riled her up terribly and he wanted to know the cause of her pain and plight. Taking a deep breath, he sat upon the chair and read through the page she had just scribbled upon. By the time he reached the end, he felt his head grow hot with rage. Damn it! The art of manipulation! That old beetle! _How dare she?!_

It took quite a strong amount of restraint for Ranveer to not shout at the top of his lungs or to storm and rage into Baa's room to shake her up and make her realize the horror of what she'd done. Turning back to look at Ishaani's sleeping form pensively, he noticed how pale and exhausted she looked. How could he have been so engrossed in his own troubles that he hadn't seen this coming?

This was Ishaani - ofcourse her doubts and apprehensions were correct! She wasn't adept to handling the real world, and especially the cruelty that it lashed upon oneself. How could he have been so naive and so obsessed in accomplishing his dreams that he'd temporarily let his desire take a backseat, even if for a moment? And in spite of himself, he couldn't help but ask himself the question of the hour.

Was it the right call to take up the scholarship?

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	89. Epistle 75

**Epistle 75: All That Glitters Is Not Gold**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **29th September, 2007:**_

 _Am I not meant to have a single peaceful night's worth of sleep, really?_

 _If I continue like this, I'm certain to have insomnia. When I didn't have a job, I had no sleep. Now that I have the gold mine in my hand, I still don't have any sleep. What is my destiny leading to? Why is everything turning into such a mess? I thought that after all the troubles, I was so close to achieving the next step to fulfilling my dreams so that I could have Ishaani at the end of it all._

 _But what am I supposed to do if she's the one standing in my way now? After what happened last night, I don't know what to do anymore. The panic, the fear... how can I leave her like this and head to Sydney? If this is how she's already right now, I can only imagine what is to happen the moment I step out of the house. And that too, for two whole years! If Ishaani had friends apart from me or had good judgment in people, I wouldn't have been worried at all. But she doesn't. She's the worst judge of them, and for the amount of trust issues she has, it's astounding how she ALWAYS ends up trusting the wrong person!_

 _Maybe people are right. This is what happens when you put all your eggs in one basket. This is what happens when you make your life revolve around one person. Maybe this is what happens when the universe decides to abandon you into an infinite spell of darkness. She says that I'm her world, but how do I tell her that she's my Universe? You still can find another world to embrace, but what happens when you leave the Universe for the sake of itself?_

 _It's close to dawn now and I'm devoid of any sleep. All that I can do is sit and sip on the mug of coffee beside me, hoping to catch the sunrise from my room. I've always been a light sleeper, and you have to be one with a job like this. Your services can be required any time - be it taking Mota Babuji to the airport as early at four in the morning or to wait up for him to as late as three in the morning in case he was staying back for work._

 _Maybe that's why I'm capable of pulling out all-nighters without worrying much about sleep. I manage to function. I think I have a record of 32 hours without sleeping so far. Ishaani hates this habit of mine, but I can't help it. We all have out good habits and bad habits now, don't we? And after what happened last night, how do you even expect me to sleep?_

 _So all I did was open the manuscript and give the climax its finishing touch. Well, their story begun at the end. So this was it; this was the end. Bittersweet. Just like he always pictured it to be. Life never gave one second chances now, did it? It gave a lot of chances, but not a second one. Ishaani says that second chances always exist in life. And I argue, saying how we lived and died only once. So it was one chance only. What's gone is gone; you never get another chance to bring it back._

 _But she begs to differ. She says that what's gone is gone, but life is a boomerang. It has ways to coming back to you even though you don't know it. And I certainly don't know it. She's an optimist; I'm a realist. And yet in spite of all practicality, her optimism warms my heart. Well, that was the power of hope. It did things to you that nothing else could. It could make you believe in fighting all the odds even though all it truly is is just the faintest of glimmers. You don't know what's to happen in the end, but atleast you know that you are not going to go down without trying._

 _Maybe second chances truly exist. Who knows? But what do I do with the chance of a lifetime that God has given me right now? Oh, a week ago I'd have given an arm and a leg for something like this to happen. It's an impossible miracle! A driver's son being accepted into the University of Sydney! Sydney! Australia! Do you know how alien and extraordinary it sounds for people like us? The chance to visit another country for people like us is like a universe in itself for the rich and the blessed._

 _We are souls who think that Lonavala is a heaven and the best place we could afford and deserve to visit, that too because of the times Mota Babuji has to go there._ _For me, Manali was as though God had given me a week's worth of impossible happiness with travelling._ _What was I supposed to say for Australia then? It was Australia! And not just completing my masters from the esteemed university but also a six-months paid internship post that!_

 _Do you even know how impossibly insane it is to achieve something like this on your own merit, especially when the City of Oppotunities itself had none to offer to me? Punya ki dharti, its called. And yet what I got to see in these two months was enough to make me realize that all that glitters in not good. Because it isn't._ _And the end of the day, hardwork and ambition have to bow down to fate. If fate chose to bless, success would find its way into the light after the painful journey. If not, no matter what anyone did, nothing would work out._

 _And fate chose to bless me with something much better. Something much, much better than I'd ever dared to dream about. How could I be so arrogant and turn it down now when the stars were finally glowing in my favour? But how could I be so selfish to leave the star of my life in the darkest of skies all alone? She would be bait to the leering darkness of the world waiting to consume her._

 _Maa says that God never blessed those who refused his benevolence and turn their face away from his given opportunity. But didn't God not bless those too who left their loved ones when they needed someone the most? Argh! What am I going to do? I need to make a decision and quick. I've been trying to decide upon something definite for the past eight hours but nothing. Everytime, I hit a dead-end. It's seems so stupid to give up on this. And yet, it feels like the most logical thing to do when I think about all the other odds._

 _Only God can show me the way now._

* * *

Ranveer sighed and shut his diary, staring out of the window pensively. What was he supposed to do? To do what's _right_ or to do what's _easy_? The right thing would be to face all the odds and challenges and to fight for what he truly deserved. The easy thing would be to simply reject the offer and keep trying for a job on Mumbai. Atleast Ishaani would be with him. The prospect of staying away from her for two years was something he did not look forward to at all. And yet he knew that it was a sacrifice he would have to make for the greater good.

Draining the last remnants of the coffee, Ranveer saw the dawn break out through the horizon in its usual explosion of spell-binding colours, greeting this part of the world with a new day. The night had ended, and along with it the suffocating mass of darkness that had claimed his thoughts. Light was breaking through the crevices now, bringing along with it a new hope. This was just the beginning. There was no way he could give up so easily. Not an option at all because there was only one - to succeed or to die succeeding.

He could not feel so weak now, not when so much was changing so quickly. At the end of the day, it was not just Ishaani whose hopes were riding upon him. There were his parents and his Mota Babuji too. He had to think about everything before taking a decision. And he had to have a sane conversation with Ishaani as soon as time permitted him. A new day meant new battles. And Ranveer knew the number of battles he had to fight today. For survival. For growth. For his dreams. For the people he loved. For Ishaani. And above all, for himself. To make a stand in the world.

For now, he had to fight the first battle of his day at the stock markets. He had to place the final domino on the stack after weeks of hard work and even more precarious strategizing that had a 95% chance of backfiring. Today would determine whether he deserved to pursue what God had given him or no. He'd now left the decision upon the fate of whatever was meant to happen today.

The thought of what was to be his fate at the stock market though was what made his intestines knot up in apprehension.

-x-

Ranveer stood at a safe distance behind, smiling at the frenzied traders in satisfaction. Yet the smile didn't reach his eyes. His eyes had a different glint - the glint of a lion waiting for its kill. The Tata Motors stocks had been performing terribly for a couple of months now and several of The Parekh Empire's portfolios were showing a loss. Something had to be done quick to stem the flow of the broking firm's bleeding losses - manipulations had to be put into place.

And hence had begun the experiment. For several weeks, there were excessive shares in the markets, courtesy of frenzied traders doing away with them before they became a bad investment in terms of trading. The prices kept falling lower and lower until the shares couldn't be sold without huge losses; they couldn't be salvaged anymore. Only a miracle could save them. Or a good gamble.

For more than two months now, Ranveer had been buying away the company's shares on the market a little by little, leaving all the other traders astounded. The traders disregarded him at first. What did the boy know anyway? Even Harshad had remained skeptical of what Ranveer was up to, instantly guessing his tactic. This was not a regular crisis that could be solved so easily. But he decided to trust him anyway. Well, Ranveer had never been wrong before, then why would he be today? But as the days passed by, the traders grew apprehensive. The boy without the name had his sole focus on the Tata Motors shares.

Years of experience had taught them that the boy was exceptional. He was Harshad Parekh's arm and foot. He was Harshad Parekh's brain. And the boy with no name had never made a mistake. And as the days grew by, the prices of the company started increasing slowly yet steadily. Reforms were being announced and the prices kept soaring higher, just like a series of dominoes unleashed.

And then there was chaos.

In the last ten days, the price of the Tata Motors shares had touched a new high ever since the company had put forth the proposal idea of the Tata Nano. The frenzied buyers were now buying and hollering away like a pack of wolves just as Ranveer retracted from the buying race. He'd been watching the fun for the past three days without doing a single piece of trading. The traders pushed the prices up even higher by the abnormal demand, and the latest policy changes in the company had pushed the prices to its highest since last year - more the double the price of what Ranveer had bought them at.

Today, Harshad Parekh and he stood behind the glass on an elevated section of the market, staring away at the madness in delight.

"What are your brains really made of, Ranveer?" asked Harshad, looking at Ranveer fondly. He was an exceptional strategist and analyst of the share market, but he'd outdone himself this time. Ranveer smiled slowly, his expression shrewd.

"Demand pushes prices, prices push supply. Panic reigns over sense, and we have a bunch of frazzled competitors," replied Ranveer, his eyes how pulsating with the fire of what was to come next. Every minute was bringing him closer to the final countdown of the craziest strategy he'd implemented till date that only worked because the company introduced the blueprint for the Tata Nano that had taken the country by a storm with its idea ten days ago.

"Those traders are terrified of you. They've gone bonkers," remarked Harshad, chuckling softly. Both of them knew that the crazy tactic getting pulled off was just as much of a miracle as much it was skill. Ranveer looked at his mentor and smiled.

"They just took the bait," replied Ranveer modestly while Harshad patted his back.

"What am I going to do without you, Ranveer?" questioned Harshad heavily, and the twinkle of the nearing triumph in Ranveer's eyes suddenly simmered. Oh, the question was burning his insides now and if there was one person who could help him, it was his Mota Babuji.

"Mota Babuji, do you think I did the right thing by taking up the scholarship?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harshad, looking at Ranveer in surprise. This was a question he was clearly not expecting. Ranveer gulped nervously, knowing that this was going to be very difficult to put across.

"I don't know... I mean leaving you and Ishaani..." replied Ranveer, letting the sentence trail when he didn't know how to phrase his thoughts. Harshad stared at him keenly for a couple of minutes before speaking softly.

"I thought that you had the fire to achieve something in life, Ranveer."

"I want to do this so badly!" replied Ranveer instantly, and Harshad relaxed. Ranveer shook his head and stared at the electronic board ahead of him, afraid to look at his mentor now because of what he was about to say.

"Ishaani's having second thoughts about it. I'm not so sure anymore," he said quickly in a single breath, as though slowing down would mean a definite slap on his face. He'd be getting that any way, but atleast speaking it out so fast would be like gulping away the bitter medicine in one go. Harshad remained silent for several minutes and stared at Ranveer, his face blank. And yet his eyes spoke volumes. Ranveer felt his soul shiver at the power the older man's gaze radiated.

"Everything comes at a price, Ranveer. Never forget that. It's only those who are brave to pay the price are those who truly become something in life," spoke Harshad finally at length, his eyes sagely scrutinizing Ranveer's own ones. Ranveer sighed tiredly.

"Is that the _price_ of success?" he asked, looking at his mentor witha resignation that threatened to reveal itself in his eyes. No matter how many times Harshad had told him about the unfair price of success, he had never truly understood its true meaning until this moment, when he stood at the crossroad of what was right and what was easy.

"That's the _cost_ of success, Ranveer," corrected Harshad, looking at the former sympathetically. "You have to lose to gain some," he added, shrugging his shoulders as though trying to throw of some of the burdens of success from upon his own shoulders.

"But what about Ishaani?" asked Ranveer, and the worry in his voice didn't go amiss. Harshad turned his fullest attention towards Ranveer, who in turn did the same. The floor of yelling people disappeared, leaving behind in its wake a quiet seclusion where only the other existed.

"She's your best friend. She's the one who's the happiest for you," stated Harshad, wondering why Ranveer had suddenly become hesitant about something he was ecstatic about just yesterday.

"I don't think so. She's happy but she doesn't want me to go," revealed Ranveer reluctantly, not knowing whether to tell his mentor about what had elapsed last night or no.

"When did she say that?" asked Harshad sharply, his eyes suddenly alert.

"In her room, last night. She didn't look too alright to me. Close to a nervous breakdown," confessed Ranveer guiltily, and he saw the surge of vexation enter the older man's pair of usually gentle eyes.

"She looked perfectly alright to me till yesterday morning. What happened?" he asked tartly. Ranveer knew that this was the last thing that Harshad wanted to happen, especially after all the trouble he'd gone through in convincing Ranveer to take up the offer. But he too, like Ranveer, knew that there must have been a driving force that pushed Ishaani into saying something like that.

"Baa..." whispered Ranveer, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice, even though he felt guilty about it the next moment. Say what they would, she was his Mota Babuji's mother at the end of the day and his mistress. He couldn't even think of her badly. He didn't have the right to form opinions, no matter how many appeared in his mind. Servants were only supposed to use their hands and feet, not their ears and tongue. And the least preferred of all were their brains.

Harshad grit his teeth in anger and Ranveer hastened to speak.

"But that's not the point, Mota Babuji. She'll be going to the US in a year and a half's time. What then?" asked Ranveer, hoping that an optimal solution popped up, just like the assignment problems in his Maths class. Harshad sighed deeply.

"You can't plan your life in accordance to her's, Ranveer. Say so that you go with her to the US for four years. What then? Tomorrow if she gets married, what will you do?" asked Harshad suddenly, his eyes suddenly holding Ranveer's own gaze in a strong lock. Ranveer felt his eyes quiver at the strength of the former's gaze and instantly retracted them away. It was as though Harshad was trying to X-Ray his soul and extract secrets that weren't meant to come upon his lips.

Loyalty before love. It would be a sign of treachery if Harshad knew right now. Now was not the time for this. He was a servant. Servants didn't deserve princesses. A self-made prince did.

"I... I didn't-" stuttered Ranveer, too afraid to say anything further in case he spoke anything that he shouldn't have. Harshad may have loved him like a son, but Ranveer knew that there would always be some boundaries between that weren't meant to cross. This was real life, not a novel. Harshad sighed, before putting his hands upon his shoulders and looked serious.

"Ranveer, there's never a second chance in life. Never a chance to gain lost opportunities. And what you've gotten right now is God's sign of telling you how much more you need to achieve in life. For your parents and for us. But above all, for yourself. You've just begun. If you let things tie you down like this, you'll never be able to get anywhere in life. And you are doing it for Ishaani only, no? To live up to all the hopes she has from you?"

Ranveer stared at Harshad silently before nodding his head solemnly.

"Will I be a bad friend if I chose my career over her?" asked Ranveer after some time, the noise from around the area now suddenly coming into focus again in an excruciating shove of reality. He looked around, as though disoriented with the sudden mass of people that seemed to pop out of nowhere. And then Ranveer gasped! The trading! The deadline!

"There is no choice here, Ranveer. Don't create circumstances that don't exist in the first place," replied Harshad, snapping out of the spell just like Ranveer. The latter looked at him as he caught on to the implied meaning of his statement and smiled confidently. Well, they _had_ created a circumstance that didn't exist in the first place. And now was the time to rectify that.

"Speaking of which, how long?" asked Ranveer, his eyes now upon the clock.

"Wait till three."

Ranveer smiled and sighed patiently. His heart considerably felt better. Yes, he'd convince Ishaani to see it his way. And he didn't like staying away from her for two years either. How could you expect to stay away from your life for so long? The person who is the reason you live? _It's as though I'm abandoning my life just so that I could have a life with her. Yes... I'd make her see things my way. I'd convince her._

Ranveer looked up and saw the time. 3PM. Looking beside him, he nodded at his mentor triumphantly. It was time. He walked down the staircase and made his way amidst the din towards the counter.

"Checkmate."

The code word was said. The next moment, the transaction happened. 12,00,000 shares sold at 382. The entire market fell silent as their eyes fell upon Ranveer, who wore a satisfied smile upon his face. The next moment, an explosion of harried voices and even louder hollering broke out as Ranveer walked straight out of the BSE building, following his mentor in a silent walk of grace with his hands in his pocket.

Eyes turned around the two of them both in envy and anger. Damn, the boy was brilliant! That Parekh man was a lucky cow! What wouldn't they do to have someone like the boy with no name under their wing. But there was no use to try. His loyalty was unquestioned and they knew the way he revered the older man.

Grudgingly getting back to the hollering, the traders yelled harder in frustration. Damage control wouldn't help because there was no way to recover the humongous amount of profits that the Parekh Broking Solutions had managed to hog away. Ranveer and Harshad both looked back at the floor one final time and smiled at each other. How sweet were the fruits of patience and hardwork. And of brains.

How the two men loved the games of the stock markets!

-x-

The prices of the shares had fallen back to normal by the time the markets shut down for the day. The inflation that demand had created was cut out with the excessive supply and the prices had fallen accordingly. The Parekh Empire was the only one who walked away with twice the profits than was investing, making it the highest grossing profits from the trading after the Reliance gamble six years ago.

Some traders managed to take away minor profits too, but that didn't matter. But the time they'd begun trading on them, the prices had already crossed 270. The portfolios with this had not just recovered the principal losses but had also managed to scoop up exceptional amount of profits as well. Check and mate. And with it, Ranveer got his answer. He knew what was to be done.

By the time he reached his room that evening, he'd made up his mind. He would take up the offer. And he'd convince Ishaani in favour of it and reassure her about it too. All he needed now was to find her and talk to her about it. He could always make her understand and he knew that she cared for him enough to put his happiness as the top of her priority.

"Ishaani's left this for you in the morning," said Amba the moment Ranveer entered the room. She walked up to him and handed him over a note. Ranveer frowned but accepted it from his mother nonetheless. The moment he opened the note, however, he felt his heart stop.

 _Don't try to find me. I need some time alone. I'll come back home when I want to._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	90. Epistle 76

**Epistle 76: A Promise In The Lap of Nature**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

It was close to four in the morning when Ranveer was driving back home, his head aching fit to burst. Forty-five hours was a long time to remain awake, especially when he was now feeling the adrenaline rush fading away. _Ishaani has got to stop doing things like this_ was all he could keep chanting like a mantra tiredly, hoping that his mind wouldn't shut down before he found her.

He'd driven through the whole city for nearly ten hours but had not found her in any of the spots she usually selected to go hide herself from the world until Ranveer would extract her out like a frightened puppy being given bait. But she was nowhere this time. Not the beach, not the lake, not the park, not in her college, not in the fields and not in the house for certain. Where on Earth could she have gone, he couldn't understand.

If that wasn't less, the conversation with his Mota Babuji on the way home had left him just as much worried. He knew that the first thing he'd have to do was go home and re-read the conversation back in the diary because he was too frazzled when he'd penned it all down. Oh, his Mota Babuji was so happy with him yesterday after what happened at the stock markets! He said how proud he was to have a person like Ranveer as his son and how he had a treasured diamond with him who could never let anything go wrong for the Parekh Empire.

And then, his Mota Babuji asked him what he wanted for his birthday gift since it was coming in another two weeks. And this was a gift that Ranveer deserved for a lot of things - his twenty-first birthday, his acceptance at the University of Sydney, his going-away gift, his successful stint at the stock market and above all, for being a good son to him.

He had only absentmindedly smiled as his mother's words rung in his ears in a plea - _our freedom._ Something he'd promised his mother as a gift for their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. And the ringing went on and on until the world finally escaped his lips in a prayer. His parent's freedom. Freedom from the life they were leading for so many years. A freedom to live life like human beings. That was what he wanted for his birthday and as his birthday gift - his parents' freedom.

The silence in the car had been so tense that it had managed to cut Ranveer out of his pensive thoughts and analyse the expression upon his mentor's face. It had gone pale, but so had his own father's, who'd been driving the car. Both of them knew that Harshad Parekh cared about the Vaghela clan too much to let them go. But it was worth a shot. And if truth was to be said, they were tired of this life. They'd die for their loyalty to their masters and serve up to their last breath, but they'd had enough. They needed a life.

Harshad Parekh remained silent, even after they'd reached home. The answer was obvious. Ranveer smiled at Harshad sadly as he held his mentor's hand and patted it softly.

"My parents' freedom, not mine," was all he said before he walked into the house, his heart heavy. Maybe he wouldn't be able to fulfill his promise to his mother, afterall. He shouldn't have made false promises to her when he knew the odds. A new wave of guilt surged into his heart, washing away the triumph from early in the day. And then, the note from Ishaani had been the last thing to send his mind in a demented frenzy and he knew that he had to pen his thoughts down before running to search for her.

And so far, it was unfruitful.

He drove upon the road aimlessly until he felt his feet press upon the break, bringing the car to a halt. He looked around the area and gasped. He hadn't realized when he'd taken the route to the forest. Yes... He hadn't checked the forest yet! How could he have been so stupid? This was the only place that he could now think about and the only place that made sense to him for her to hide herself into.

Ranveer got down from the car and sighed. How long till Ishaani would have to fight all these battles on her own? The days were numbered - there were barely two weeks more to go. And as he entered the forest, he felt his heart being set aflame with a fire like no other. Like a forest fire that didn't dim but only intensified. His feet picked up pace until he ran and ran like there was no tomorrow, his eyes getting accustomed to the darkness of the dense foliage by the experience of several years.

He wanted to run and keep running for as long as he could, too afraid of how much was changing and that too, so quickly. Change was good, people said. But was it? He could feel his entire world disintegrating with his one decision. Everything was falling apart and he didn't know from where to start catching hold of the falling dominoes. He felt like his feet would fall away from his body if he ran any faster or his lungs would explode if he didn't heave in breath more quickly, but he didn't want to stop.

Stopping would mean letting everything come back into focus. Stopping would mean seeing everything fall apart again. Stopping would mean going back to the one thing he was trying to run away from - change. Stopping would mean letting life catch up with him. But how did one run away from life anyway? Life ran away from you, yes. Just like Ishaani had run away from him. Ishaani. He had to find her! He had to make her understand! He had to warn her and teach her and protect her and save her from the cruel hands of the world! He had to assure her about a change that he wasn't even in the least bit assured about.

He had to make sure of her safety and well-being, for God's sake!

Ranveer's feet came to a halt as he fell down, taking in irregular amounts of breath as he felt sick. The forest swam out of focus as he felt his body grow cold, his vision swimming between complete darkness and the dense darkness of the forest. It had been six years since he'd taken up obsessive running and yet he'd never run like this in all his life. Maybe this was what was obsessive running - running towards the one person who made the obsession worth it.

Ranveer pushed himself up upon his feet in spite of his body protesting violently. He had to find her at any cost. He had to. And God answered his prayer instantly, just like always in moments like these. He heard the sound of someone crying from some distance away and it did not take him a second to realize that it was Ishaani. He could find her and recognize her with his eyes closed from any crowd. This was _nature_. This was where they belonged. Ranveer made his way swiftly yet unsteadily towards the source of the sound until he didn't need to follow it anymore because he knew where it was leading him to.

Their favourite spot.

His eyes found her before he could even grasp his surroundings. There she sat upon the rocks, her knees upon her chest while she hugged herself, weeping. The waters below cried morosely along with her. Her head remained bent and hidden by her arms, but there she was. Broken. And even as Ranveer stared at her, he felt something break within him. And with that, he felt something seep out of his heart. As though he was losing away his _essence_ at what his one decision had done to her. Words left him alone just like what he was about to do to her.

Ranveer was taken by an urge to run out of the forest as fast he he could, perhaps even faster than how he'd run into the forest in the first place. He could not see her like this, especially knowing that he was the one responsible for this. How did life manage to catch up to him everywhere? Hadn't he just run away from one life to come to another? And as he stood there, he felt like running away from another life to go to a third one.

But what third life was there apart from the mandatory one and Ishaani? All he'd ever known were those two. And both were killing him in that moment from both ends, making sure to snuff out the breath from him once and for all. In spite of himself, he found his feet edging closer and closer to where Ishaani sat until he was barely inches away from her. His hand shivered as he put it upon Ishaani's shoulder, wondering whether it would not be simpler to just fade away into oblivion rather than face her in that moment.

Ishaani remained motionless, as though she hadn't noticed his presence. Ranveer sat upon his knees and choked the words out of his throat. Something was suffocating him. Was it his feelings? Was it his fears? Was it love? Or was it Ishaani herself?

"Ishaani, get up."

"I don't want to go anywhere..." whispered back Ishaani hoarsely without bothering to look at Ranveer. He felt a sudden pit of anger burst into his heart at her behaviour, obliterating everything else within the stroke of second. Enough. He'd had _enough_.

"Watch yourself," said Ranveer as he swept her off the ground and into his arms bridal style, Ishaani too slow to react. By the time she had begun to protest and wriggle against his grip, they'd already reached back into the thick growth of the forest. Neither did Ranveer stop nor did Ishaani manage to stop him in spite of the amount of protests she made. Finally reaching the car after an indefinite amount of time, Ranveer put her down and swung open the door. Ishaani began to make a run for it the moment she was set free but Ranveer caught her wrist into a strong thumb lock that caused her back to crash into his chest.

"Snap out of it, okay? We need to get home. Everyone are worried sick about you," spoke Ranveer shortly and Ishaani turned around, her eyes angry. The heat of her gaze fell cold in front of the one in Ranveer's.

"Just let go of me, okay?" retorted Ishaani half-heartedly, too afraid to meet eyes with him anymore. Ranveer gave her a cold look.

"Watch your head."

Ranveer pushed her head into the car carefully and made her sit. She didn't put up a fight this time. It as though she had resigned to her fate, or rather, Ranveer's cold anger. She knew better than to even dare speak to him when he was in one of his black rages and it was evident that he was in one of them right now. He looked furious and exhausted and pale. He looked like a person who'd reached saturation point. Someone who'd had enough.

-x-

Ranveer quickly took the driver's seat and revved the car up, the speed of the car soon crossing 80. He never drove this fast, and the speed only meant that he was frustrated to the point of recklessness. He jabbed at the music player that had the mixed tape from Ishaani's sixteenth birthday in it, the songs instantly playing as per the list they were recorded in. Silence reigned for the next forty five minutes as the air kept growing tense and tense, until feelings broke loose.

The final nail in the coffin was when the instrumental of Kal Ho Na Ho began to play, and with it, sniffed Ishaani. Ranveer turned to look at her, his own eyes teary before he took a rash U-Turn and made a detour. Ishaani looked at him in surprise and he hammered at the accelerator once again. There were days when she'd make him drive home at this kind of a rocket speed when she wanted to use the washroom and he'd protest to the ends of the world and curse her chain of dominoes, vowing never ever to give her water to drink when travelling.

 _"Water makes you want to use the loo, and no public restroom is good enough for you! This isn't clean, that isn't okay! And then you practically make me drive the car at a rocket speed and nearly have us killed! No thanks, you ain't getting water next time!"_

But there was no reason today. Just anger and more fuelling anger that made him press upon the accelerator harder and harder. He looked like he'd been pushed to the limit, and in spite of her complete faith in him, his anger was now beginning to frighten her.

"Where are you taking me?" Silence.

"Ranveer, talk to me." Still silence.

"Talk to me, damn it!" shrieked Ishaani, but there was no answer but silence.

"Ranveer, stop the car!" begged Ishaani now, her eyes afraid. Not for herself, but for him.

"Stop the car or I'll jump out of it!" she bluffed futilely but in vain. Ranveer remained as silent as ever. This was something that always worked with Ranveer whenever she wanted him to stop over at some place but he wouldn't agree. Why was she reminiscing about their days together as though there was going to be no tomorrow? As though this was the last time they were ever going to be together?

"Stop it!" hollered Ishaani at him. He didn't reply but Ishaani was glad to notice that the speed of the car was now beginning to decline slightly.

Ranveer brought the car to a rude halt and Ishaani's speech was cut short. She stared around the place and gasped. He's brought her to the forest again. Without saying another word, he got down from the car and pulled her out from it, holding her hand within his and leading her into it. She couldn't understand where he was taking her to, but she followed him silently, his cold calm stirring a myriad of emotions within her.

They walked on and on, Ranveer's lips never parting even once to reply to any of Ishaani's questions. Not until their feet came to a halt at their favourite spot, again. Ishaani was about to speak when Ranveer turned around and stared at her, before falling upon his knees, his body consumed by a fit of dry heaves and racks. Ishaani gasped in horror as she sunk upon her knees and pulled up his face, only to realized that there were wet tracks upon them. Ranveer took her hand off from his cheek and placed it upon his heart, now meeting her eyes fully.

"How can you even think that I'd forget you or that I was leaving you because I wanted to abandon you? This is where you are, Ishaani. This is where you will always be. Without you, this will cease to beat," he whispered slowly just as the first rays of dawn broke out in the sky, reflecting off the waters in a divine glow. The pain and hurt in his voice tore apart her soul as her lips quivered in shame. But no words willed to leave her lips because nothing would be good enough.

The heavenly foliage grew brighter and brighter until it felt like a bright castle of nature, the sky benevolently smiling upon the two of them with the rays of sun that kept refracting all over the place from upon the lake stream. But the sunlight had to still cut through a lot of darkness before hope reached the two souls with the sharpest of sparkles.

Ishaani stared at him painfully as he hid his face into his palms, crying in earnest.

"If you think this is easy upon me, it isn't. This is the hardest thing I'll ever have to do without you beside me..." he continued, gasping as though he'd run out of breath any minute with the amount of emotions that he was imploding with. Ishaani pulled his face up and wiped away the tears, her own ones now being untended to.

"Ranveer, you don't deserve to have me with you... I'm selfish and mean... You deserve much better than me," said Ishaani slowly, her voice only holding a bitter contempt for herself. Ranveer looked up and asked sadly.

"Aren't we all?" Ishaani shook her head vehemently.

"Ranveer, I'm sorry. I never meant to make things so difficult for you!" she squeaked while Ranveer smiled tiredly at her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her after some time, drinking in the sight of her face greedily as though this was the last time he would be ever seeing her like this. Whole. Complete. Pure. Through the eyes of nature.

"More than anything else in this world," answered Ishaani, her eyes beseechingly gazing at his own ones that were now glittering in the warm sunlight. And yet both of them had fallen cold with their fears. Ranveer nodded his head and put her hand upon his heart once again.

"Then I _promise_ , I will come back, Ishaani. I have to. I cannot leave you or Mota Babuji alone." Ishaani stared silently for a few more minutes, more globules of tears leaving her eyes. Ranveer didn't wipe them away this time. He simply shut his eyes and kept her hand upon his chest, the weight of it making his pulse ring louder in both of their ears.

"I trust _you_ , Ranveer. But I don't trust _myself_! And without you-"

"Shhh..." objected Ranveer as he pinned his finger upon her lips. He opened his eyes again as though just raising his head out from a prayer and Ishaani fell silent, not knowing what to say ahead. Ranveer wiped away the tears from her eyes just as she pulled him into a hug. Ranveer sighed as his head fell upon her own tiredly while Ishaani simply sought the comfort of his embrace. The comfort that only he could give her. The protection only his arms could safeguard her from against the world.

Ishaani raised her head up after some time and noticed how terribly haggard and pale Ranveer looked. She gulped in guilt and was about to speak when Ranveer beat her to it, his voice now exhausted. Whether emotionally, physically or mentally, she couldn't determine. Or maybe it was all the three that were culprits of draining away his spirit and energy.

"Who said that I won't be with you? I'll _always_ be with you. You'll always find me in here and your memories, won't you?" asked Ranveer as he pointed at her heart, and she nodded her head at him like a child seeking reassurance.

"Yes... Yes... Oh, I'm so afraid to let you go, Ranveer! I'm so afraid!"

"It's always difficult to let go..." said Ranveer enigmatically, before falling silent. He let his feet dangle off the rock and Ishaani did the same, putting her head upon his shoulder as she admired the rings on their fingers. _RI. Always Together._ Ishaani looked up at Ranveer, who was staring away at the water in a silent prayer, and cleared her throat softly.

"Ranveer? If I asked you to reject the offer letter from the university, would you do it for me?" Ranveer remained silent for several minutes, the wait for his answer only making Ishaani's heart thump against her rib-cage with a violence that she was sure would break her ribs into splinters. After an indefinite amount of time, Ranveer angled his neck so that he could look at her better, and rubbed his thumb upon her cheekbone lovingly.

"Yes... Just like I'd sacrifice my freedom for my parents' in exchange," he whispered to himself as an afterthought as he sighed. Ishaani looked up at him in surprise and took her head off of his shoulder.

"Wait, what?" she asked, astounded. She'd known about Ranveer promising his mother about their freedom and the two of them had even had this discussion at length about how best they were to break the news to her father and convince him for the same. "You- you spoke to Papa about that?" asked Ishaani further, and Ranveer nodded his head absentmindedly.

"Last evening, while returning back from the BSE," said Ranveer slowly, and narrated the incidents from the previous day in depth, right from what happened at the stock markets to the point where he finally found her in the forest. Ishaani listened to him in silence as she felt her heart grow heavier and heavier by the hopelessness in Ranveer's voice until his speech finally came to an end.

Ishaani let out a painful gasp of breath at Ranveer's plight as his eyes met hers, now red. Oh, the red that reminded her of a particular nightmare she'd left behind two years ago. Ranveer shook his head at her when she put her arms out, inviting him for an embrace. And yet, within moments his head had found the crux of her shoulder as he slumped, crying openly.

He'd cried so many times in these past few days that Ishaani wondered how much pain had he really been keeping to himself for all this time. And in that instant, a silent promise was made. Her heart to his. She'd complete his wish. She'd do what he couldn't. That was the least she could do for him after everything he'd done for her in all these years.

Separating themselves from the hug, Ishaani wiped away Ranveer's tears quickly that she observed were sparkling like pearls in the now-morning. She kissed his head lightly before speaking in a soft voice.

"Let's go home. You look terrible." Ranveer smiled at her stupidly in spite of himself as she pulled both of them up.

"I've been awake for above forty-eight hours. What do you expect, really?"

* * *

 _ **30th September, 2007:**_

 _Talk about having an eventful day._

 _Ranveer was the one supposed to bring me home, but it ended up becoming vice-versa. Well, he was unconscious so what option did I have, really? We were returning back when got mugged by three guys on the way home. Thankfully we both managed to get away without too many bruises since we beat those goons up well enough. But Ranveer... one of them hit him on his head with something and he got knocked out cold. Since we were close to our house, I decided to bring Ranveer home first and then call a doctor over for him._

 _The doctor said that there was nothing serious with him and it was just a bump on the head and that he'd recover soon, so that's a relief. Well not really, truth be said. Ranveer has been awake for two whole days without sleeping, so the doctor did say that its bound to have some side-effects too. Can nothing go right for him ever? Or rather, can't I ever bring him any good in his life? Am I really just bad luck and a burden in his life?_

 _If that wasn't enough, Papa just came over to my room and asked me to come up to his room. Says he wants to talk something urgently with me and I nodded. I know what he wants to talk about. A huge lecture is going to be on the way, not just for the whole fiasco I've made out of Ranveer's scholarship acceptance, but also because of my day-long disappearance. Also because I am indirectly responsible for his state. Well, he was trying to save me when that goon hit him. But it's mainly for the second thing, I guess. Papa gets really angry when I do that. He says the life gets sapped out of him._

 _Raja ki jaan apne tote mein hoti hai. His life is in mine._

 _But yes, even I have something to talk to Papa about. Ranveer made me one promise in the lap of nature, and I have no grain of doubt in my mind that he will fulfill it. But at the same time, I made an unsaid promise to him about something that was partially eating him up from inside too. And if there's a chance that I can fulfill his wish, maybe... perhaps, maybe I'll redeem myself for everything I've put him through in these past two days._

 _For him, a thousand times over._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	91. Epistle 77

**Epistle 77: The Final Piece of the Jigsaw**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

"Argh, no!" shrieked Ranveer at the top of his eyes as he stared at Ishaani, his face drenched in sweat and tears alike. He shivered and stared at Ishaani as though he'd found his life back again and cupped her cheek until his hand froze. He looked around the room, disoriented by what was happening to him until his eyes landed upon Ishaani. He instantly retracted his hand away from her face.

"Are you alright?" asked Ishaani, who'd just entered the room to see him tossing upon the bed restlessly, moaning something she couldn't understand.

"I- I... No... She left me... she left me..." whispered Ranveer, more tears leaving his eyes as he shut them, unable to comprehend why so much was changing so soon.

"Who?" asked Ishaani as she cupped his cheek, her eyes trying to decipher what was bothering him so much.

"You- Love... _Love_ left me!" he shrieked as he jumped up from the bed, the movement too soon for his gingerly bandaged head. He fell back upon the bed clumsily, his fall broken by Ishaani catching hold of his hand last minute.

"What are you talking about-"

"Bring her back, please! Bring her back!" begged Ranveer as he sobbed harder, feeling like he's run out of breath any minute. He wanted _her_ back. He wanted that final moment back!

"Ranveer, calm down! It's just a nightmare!" reasoned Ishaani but Ranveer threw her hands off of his face.

"No, it's not! She's- she's real! Oh my God, please bring her back!" he yelled at himself as his fingers ran through his hair in a delirium, while Ishaani looked afraid at his manic behaviour.

"Ranveer, what are you- no, no!" exclaimed Ishaani as Ranveer sprung up from the bed and began throwing everything and anything that came into his hands in a violent fit of rage. That was one aspect of his that frightened her always - his rage. He had an exceptional temper even though he rarely ever got angry. But when he did... even Hell fell tame in front of the storm Ranveer could bring upon the world. She was the only one who could get him to spit his blackest of rages away in a matter of second but that didn't make it a challenge nonetheless.

"Ranveer, stop it! Stop it! You'll hurt yourself!" she yelled as he threw a couple of steel plates upon the floor in a resounding echo that managed to snap him out of the demented rage. Books, pillows and sheets had already been ruthlessly martryed in the quest of venting his rage, and the cutlery was all that remained. He fell upon the floor with his head in his hands as he sobbed tiredly.

"Why is everything changing so fast? It's making me sick..." he confessed and Ishaani pulled his face up and wiped away his tears swiftly.

"It's not in our hands, Ranveer. This had to happen some time," replied Ishaani slowly and Ranveer stared at her in silence. Like a child seeking re-assurance. Funny how they always took turns in being the stabler of the two. But the two of them were a lethal combination, like Ranveer had just learnt. God, why was everything getting so messed up?

"Then I don't want this. I'm calling up my college and cancelling-" began Ranveer but Ishaani cut him short.

"You are doing no such thing. You will go to Sydney."

"What? But you said-"

"I was being selfish, okay? I was being self-centered! I had no right to stop you from completing your dreams," explained Ishaani, meeting eyes with him in a defiance that challenged him to contradict her. He did.

"But-"

"No buts. Get yourself moving. We've got a lot more to do till before you leave for Sydney," stated Ishaani with a finality in her voice. Ranveer gave her an uncertain look but got up nonetheless.

"We've got two weeks in hand."

"Thirteen days," corrected Ishaani and Ranveer gave her a puzzled look.

"Wait, what date is it?"

"The 1st of October," replied Ishaani and Ranveer frowned.

"But wasn't it the 30th?"

"You slept through the whole day and night combined," explained Ishaani, looking amused. Ranveer's mouth fell upon in surprise.

"You've got to be joking." Ishaani shook her head and continued.

"The doctor said that there were bound to be side-effects." Ranveer nodded his had absentmindedly before going and sitting upon the bed again. Ishaani followed him and sat beside him, taking her hand into his. Ranveer looked up at her, as though clearly seeing her for the first time.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you your birthday present. It's a little early, I know. But it'll do," replied Ishaani, now smiling at him sweetly. Ranveer cocked an eyebrown at her.

"What is it?"

"I, uh, spoke to Papa and convinced him," said Ishaani slowly. Ranveer's expression remained as resolute as ever.

"Convinced him about what?"

"As your birthday gift, he's ready to let Kaka and Kaki off the hook. Not just them, but even you as well," whispered Ishaani into his ears and he felt goosebumps erupt upon his skin at the words. He looked at Ishaani stupidly, too numb to believe that what she said was true.

"What?"

"Did the goon beat you too hard on the head? You've become daft," commented Ishaani irritably, but before she could say anything, Ranveer pulled her into a hug. Maybe it was a daring he's mustered because of his dream. Maybe it was because he was the happiest he'd been in a long time. Maybe it was because thing were perhaps falling back into place.

"I- I can't believe- Oh my God!" exclaimed Ranveer as Ishaani rubbed circles upon his shoulder, her own shoulders sagging in relief. Separating from the hug, Ranveer looked at her curiously. "How'd you do it?"

"None of your business, really," replied Ishaani, suddenly avoiding his gaze.

"Stop tugging at that pendant then," shot back Ranveer, and Ishaani let go of it quickly. It was a habit she had to play with the pendant that her father had gifted her for her fifteenth birthday whenever she was tensed or worried.

"You never ask someone how much a gift costs them now, do you? Then why are you asking me about this?" she replied tartly and Ranveer couldn't help but shake his head at her in an amusement he didn't remotely feel.

"Because I think I know the cost you're going to have to pay for this," he replied, forcing her eyes to meet his. Yet her gaze was strong this time. Not strong enough for him not to penetrate into her soul, but strong enough to hold her ground.

"As long as it brings a smile upon your face and it's worth the world to you, it's worth it in my opinion," remarked Ishaani and sighed. Both of them held hands strongly, one pair of fingers tracing a 'Thank you' upon the other's back of the hand while the other traced a 'Sorry'. Both pleas were accepted. Both of them looked at each other contentedly before Ishaani spoke quietly.

"Now come on, go and get fresh. The real party begins now. Come up to my room, I need to talk to you about dream as well."

Ranveer nodded his head and Ishaani quickly left him a peck upon his cheek before leaving the room. She missed the expression of flabbergasted horror upon his face though.

* * *

 _ **1st October, 2007:**_

 _OH. MY. GOD._

 _You won't believe what I just saw! Love! After all this time! And oh my God, you won't believe that things I saw in the dream! I think I could scream at the top of my lungs in shock and yet it is something I guess I knew deep down in my heart from all this time. But still, that doesn't mean that I'm surprised even in the least._

 _Love! Her face! She's Ishaani! Love is Ishaani!_

 _Or as she put it, she's the projection of my love for Ishaani. Ah, the mystery of the human psychology! I had no clue all this time... and yet everything just sort of fell into place with this dream. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have not realized this earlier? Oh, I feel so stupid... so stupid!_ _Okay let me not keep you any longer and get straight to the point!_

 _My guess was right with the timing of occurrence of the dreams. It's a sort of after-effect from whenever I'm growing emotionally distant from Ishaani after an argument that is sealed by a physical injury. Its not something Love told me, but it was as though the answer just fell into my lap! But then again, a lot of answers did. This time, my dreams take me straight to the edge of a simmering volcano, another representation of my emotions. Turbulent. Associates of love._

 _Like always, my hands and feet are bound, but this time the pain was there too. Along with the ache in my shoulders sagging them to half my height._ _And in spite of everything, I noticed that I was even more heavily clothed than the last time. The heat was already beginning to get to me and I could feel my eyes water when something caught my attention._ _Opposite me amidst the smoke and obscure veil stood a silhouette that I was certain was Love's._

 _"You... you're back!" I exclaim, the bonds suddenly falling lose upon my limbs. Maybe it was because I was so thrilled to see her after so long! God, I missed her!_

 _"I had to return one last time," she replies in the same voice as her silhouette grows bigger. I realize that she's grown even younger and more beautiful than ever before. If it even made sense, she looked a little younger to me now. But her voice was as angelic as always. The same balm upon my aching wounds._

 _"One last time? What do you mean?" I ask her, frowning. At once, the bonds grow strong around my hands and I growl in frustration. I really hated the bonds, and this time they seemed to have been much more thicker than the previous times._

 _"You'll be stepping into the real world, Ranveer. The moment you do, you won't find me anymore," replied Love with the usual enigma in her voice and I stare at her stupidly. The heat from the mouth of the volcano was getting to me now._

 _"No... No... I'll always need you!" I shriek in response but she shakes her head. Her fire-coloured robes billow behind her and she covers the distance between us a little more. She was floating on top of the lava now and I couldn't help but feel afraid. It was dangerous. And yet she loved danger._

 _"But what if I tell you that you'll always have me alive within you, no matter what?" she asks me, the love in her voice banishing some of my apprehensions again as she held my gaze. Her black orbs hooked themselves into my own ones in spite of all the smoke._

 _"What do you mean?" I ask her stupidly and she chuckles._

 _"You're coming of age, Ranveer. Soon, you'll know everything," she says, and I admit that the way she said it left me awestruck. Well, you can't blame me for that. That's the power of her aura. It just leaves me mesmerized every single time she does that._

 _"Everything?" I ask her, suddenly feeling bouts of euphoria burst into my heart. Everything. All the secrets and mysteries would come to an end. My surrounding fizzled out for a moment and just left mist behind along with the scent of what I was sure was something got to do with the cliff-side. Until I was snapped back into my present scenario with the scent of ashes claiming me in its entirety._

 _"Everything," replied Love with the same power in her voice and I nodded my head happily. The bonds weren't troubling me anymore and my shoulders didn't seem to sag too much either. She continued. "You know most of it now, there's just a little left to be told."_

 _"Where are we?" I ask her, unable to keep my curiosity at bay. Well, she was right. I'd managed to decipher most of it and even as I stood there, a lot of things were beginning to make sense. And yet nothing made sense - not until Love decided to drop away the veil._

 _"At the crux of your problem," she replies, now sounding amused._

 _"What is this?" I ask, looking all around the place. The sky was dark and I was right at the edge of a volcano with lava ready to shoot out any minute. What was I supposed to make of that, really?_

 _"Your heart," replies Love, and her voice echoes all around the place in an eerie statement of truth. I gulp unconsciously as I feel my fears creep back into my heart and with it grew the bonds stronger around my now tired limbs. My shoulders sagged more than ever and the lava began to bubble violently. I can see Love smile at me through the mist._

 _"See the lava? These are your pulsating emotions right now. Anger, hate, ego, jealousy, pride..." she counts off, and it reminds me of someone but it wasn't until later did I realize who._

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What?" is all I manage to react to her second statement. Since when did my heart feel all this? I never liked any of these emotions and I most certainly didn't harbour them. And yet..._

 _"When these emotions override love, know that you are in deep trouble," states Love in a word of advice and I give her a bewildered look._

 _"I can never let this come in between love!" I yell defensively and the lava began to froth harshly. My God, what was happening, really?! Why was my heart betraying everything I was saying? Love covered the distance between us and her hand find its way on my cheek through the invisible barrier that seemed to remain as resolute as ever. But somehow, I'd come to realize that the barrier kept getting weaker and weaker with the passage of time, even though I still couldn't cross it. Maybe this time, I'd get lucky, was all I could think. Who knew that it'd be true?_

 _"No one willingly does," begins Love and I can suddenly feel guilt surge into my heart at her statement. Or was it my guilty conscience? Love continued._

 _"And yet it happens. Take your example, for instance. Anger for the injustice of your life. Hate for the woman who puts you and your family through so much. Ego for the girl you don't want to buckle in front of. Jealousy against the boys who eye your love with lust. Pride for the skills you know can take you far. Aren't they coming in the way?" she asks me curiously, and I can see the lava froth uncomfortably, just like my chest did. Wow, she was right. The volcano was indeed the projection of my heart!_

 _"I... I didn't-" I begin to stutter, hoping that a suitable defense would swoop down upon me, but no such luck. When Love continued to stare at me in silence for what felt like eternity, I decided to break the pregnant pause at long last._

 _"Who are you, really? The last time we met, you said that you'd reveal who you are the next time we met," I exclaim, hoping to change the subject effectively and turn the tables around upon Love. It didn't work. If anything, she looked alert suddenly, her eyes peeking into my soul. I kept forgetting everytime that she could read my mind like the back of her hand and could see my naked soul like an X-Ray._

 _"And I will, in a matter of minutes. But first, tell me. How desperate are you to know who I am?" she asks, and I can feel a longing like never before break into my heart. My surroundings fizzled for the second time and I thought I saw the same forest again till the image faded of. Desperation. Yes, I was desperate to see how the woman of my dreams looked like. I was desperate to know who Love was after all those years of stunning assumptions that I knew were true somewhere down the line._

 _"Very," is all I reply back after some time and she turns her back upon me._

 _"Wrong answer. Love doesn't work on desperation. It works on desire," she says passionately, and the heat of her voice sends my mind spiralling away into another dimension. Where had I heard that same passion before?_

 _"Then I desire to know who you are," I correct, and Love turns to look at me with the same intoxicating gaze._

 _"Jump," she commands and I feel my mouth fall open in shock._

 _"What?" I ask, afraid that I might have misheard her even though I knew that was not the case._

 _"Jump into the pit," she repeats again and suddenly, pain hits me from all sides. Pain of feeling like the bonds would tears my limbs apart as my blood began seeping into the lava. My blood turned into a red mist the moment it touched surface. My back felt like it would snap into half with the humongous pain I felt crushing my shoulders, and my knees began to buckle._

 _"Into the lava?" I ask Love, the incredulity in my voice not gone amiss by her._

 _"Yes. Jump," she says for the third time and I look at her tiredly, now bent in prostration._

 _"I did it the last time," I weakly defend, hoping that I wouldn't have to do it this time. I wasn't a coward but I did not want to muster the energy to do what I did all those years back. But Love didn't seem to understand. Or rather, she was leading me to the final answer I needed to complete the jigsaw._

 _"Where did it lead you?" she asks me and the response leaves my lips spontaneously, without even having to think._

 _"To Ishaani..." Love smiled as though it was the exact answer that she was banking upon. She nodded her head and spoke in the same hypnotic trance while I stared at her in plea._

 _"So jump. Love is leap of faith. Jump," she instructs, her silhouette retracting further from me until she reached the center of the volcano's mouth. I hastily stood up, knowing that I had to pull Love away from danger, but even more so because I was so desperate for answers that I didn't want to upset her. I didn't want her to leave without giving me that final answer._

 _"I can't. The bonds..." I begin to reason, but she shakes her head vehemently._

 _"You're a coward," she states, and boy did that hurt. Tore my heart apart. And the next minute, the volcano cracked from the edges. I recoiled away in shock even though Love remained as adamantly upon it as ever._

 _"I'm not!" I yell at her and she laughs sardonically._

 _"You've freed yourself three times before. You know how to do it," she tells me and I gulp. I always hated this part of the dream the most. I hated to let go._

 _"I can't let go..." I tell her weakly, hoping she'd understand that letting go was what made me the most vulnerable. Or did it? But then why I grow stronger after every time I let go? Ah! The pain of a lifetime! I think if I've ever to let go of the bonds one more time, I'll go insane! The agony of letting go..._

 _"Do you trust me?" she asks me, her voice suddenly gentle._

 _"More than anything else in the world," I reply, my eyes begging hers for mercy. I didn't want to do this again. It hurt and it hurt some more and I was as though somebody was stabbing every pore of my body with hot and cold knives simultaneously before I had to let go. No... I didn't want to do it!_

 _"You can let go," she says and I know that there was no solution to this unless I did what she asked of me. And I shut my eyes, knowing what was coming my way. And yet nothing did. All I did was let go. Just let go. Simply. And the next moment, I was set free. I open my eyes in astonishment to see Love smiling at me, beckoning me to come towards her._

 _"Now jump. You won't find answers where there is no faith. And love is a leap of faith. Jump," she says one final time before she falls into the lava. There was a split second wait in which I had to make a decision and I did. I had to save Love. And so, I jumped. Fire blended into black and the next moment, I felt something bright hit my vision in pain._

 _I opened my eyes to see the forget-me-not blue sky staring back at me. It was a pleasant view that made me smile in euphoria. And with that returned my sense of belonging. It took me a minute of realize that I was asleep on sand, and the distant splashing of the waves against the shore was a sound I'd grown up with all my life. All I had to do was get up. The moment I did, the beach came into complete view. I got to my feet quickly and looked around. I was all alone. Not a soul inhabited the places for as long as my vision could see through._

 _"Hello? Is anyone here? Love?" I call out into the air, and yet the serenity of it made me fall back into the same mode of belonging. This is where I belonged all along. This was me._

 _"Hi there, darling. So you did jump then," she whispered back, and I looked right in the front. A silhouette was coming out from the water and making her way towards me but it was all hazy. The sunlight was blocking my view of her._

 _"I had to! You jumped! I had to save you!" I exclaim, running towards her as fast as I could until I got pushed back by the same invisible barrier. Damn it!_

 _"And with that, our lessons come to an end. I've taught you enough for you to spend the rest of your life wisely," she tells me, and I can feel my heart sadden. But I was free. Nothing was holding me back anymore. Neither was anything weighing me down. I was free. I look at myself to see that I'd worn a light aqua-blue shirt and white three-fourths, along with my usual pair of slippers. I was celebrating the spirit of the beach._

 _"What if I get lost again?" I ask her and she chuckles._

 _"Aren't we all?" she shoots back, sounding mischievous. Ah... my nightingale. I'd miss the sound of her! That feel of hers! That magic of hers!_

 _"But just say-" I begin, not ready to part away with her so swiftly after everything we'd been through together._

 _"You'll always find me in here..." she says and crosses the barrier, putting her hand upon my heart. I shut my eyes at the sensation of her hand that felt so familiar... of, so familiar. And just like that, the words escape my lips in a sincere prayer._

 _"Who are you, really?"_

 _"I think you've earned it. It's time," she whispers and cups my cheek. And the next moment, my eyes snap open. The veil fell off to reveal Ishaani in her favourite green dress. She was exactly the same. The eyes, the voice, the smile, the feel... everything was her! Love is Ishaani! She is Ishaani!_

 _"ISHAANI!" I shrieked out as I recoiled, nearly stumbling into the sand again. She laughs at me and I blush._

 _"I'm surprised that you're surprised, really. I thought that you'd have made the connection by now," she says. How odd to have a sage Ishaani, really. The odds were astronomical and now that Love had a face, I found it bizarre to see Ishaani took in that psychic tone, and give me the kind of advices that she's the exact opposite too. The ways of life..._

 _"You- you -you-" is all I can stutter before she interlocks her fingers within mine and I notice. Our rings were upon our fingers the same way they were in real. This is hands down the most absurd thing that I've seen or rather lived through in my life so far._

 _"Let's walk," she says and I nod my head, not knowing what else to do, really. Wow... she was Ishaani and yet she wasn't. Wow._

 _"Who are you? You- you're not her-" I begin, knowing that there was no point remaining silent since she could read my mind anyway. She turned to look at me and smiled. God, she was just as beautiful as Ishaani looks when she smiled like this. Wait, she is Ishaani! Argh, it's going to take me some time to get used to this "phenomena" that I've just been through._

 _"Her soul? Good heaven's no!" she replies quickly and laughs at me. I give her a flustered look and she ruffles my hair playfully. "I'm a projection of your love for her. That love is your voice of reason," she replies and suddenly, everything begins to unlock itself in my mind. The one answer was enough to connect the dots of all the mysteries bound to her._

 _"Wow, that explains a lot. The mystery, the danger, the eccentricities! Even the similarities!" I exclaim, unable to keep the pounding adrenaline in check at the gigantic revelation of this brain-cracking mystery of eleven years. It all came down to Ishaani at the end, afterall. Just like everything else in my life._

 _"Her attributes, and your love. It's a stunning combination. Lethal, I must say," remarks life and I feel a pride surge into my heart. Oops. But with that, came another daunting realization._

 _"Has the journey come to an end then? If you've revealed yourself to me?" I ask, feeling empty suddenly. I didn't want her to go. I wanted her to stay with me always. We both come to a halt and she cups my cheek._

 _"No. The journey has just begun. You now know who your heart truly loves," she confessed and I gasp in surprise, and if I'm honest to myself, a little bit of bewilderment too._

 _"I've known since I was nine," I admit and she shakes her head._

 _"You thought you did. You never saw a glimpse of my face now, did you?" she asks and I give her question a good thought. And well, in spite of thinking, nothing really occurred to me to tell her. And I voice out that much._

 _"I... I really don't know what to say." It was embarrassing to admit and it was getting awkward for me, and yet there was something... warm, about her presence that pulled me towards her like a moth to the flame. She smiles at me radiantly and suddenly, even the sunlight would have shied away in front of the strength of her smile._

 _"Then just feel," she says quietly before she bridges the gap between us until our faces are barely inches apart. I turn away my eyes from upon her face._

 _"Why are we on the beach?" I ask her stupidly. God, I'm insane! I don't understand why I really asked her that when I clearly knew the response to it. Maybe I was nervous. Maybe I wanted to avoid the moment that was so certainly coming. Maybe... I didn't want to let myself fall weak by succumbing to my love._

 _"Isn't this where we are meant to meet. At the horizon?" she asks me, scrutinizing my expression and apparent discomfort with pleasure. I meet eyes with her and suddenly, I'm unable to resist asking the question my entire sanity has been centered around._

 _"Is my love strong enough to make her fall in love with me?" I ask, now meeting eyes with her like there was no tomorrow. She ponders upon my question for a moment before smiling calmly._

 _"Maybe she is already in love with you," she says and I still blabber on like an idiot._

 _"Maybe she's not," I retort and she cocks her eyebrows at me in surprise._

 _"Maybe she's not aware about it," she says reasonably and I can sense the confidence in her tone._

 _"But you are," I state hesitantly and she sighs._

 _"That's because you are," she replies and I flush. Wow, this was complicated. Not knowing what else to say, I take on a different approach. I didn't want to discuss a topic that would leave me spiritless after the most fascinating discovery I'd made. It was truly extraordinary._

 _"So, that's it? This is the end to the mystery then? You will never return back to me again?" I ask, and the sadness makes its way back into my voice again._

 _"I will be the strongest emotion you'll ever feel. I'm always going to be there with you. Your love had no face earlier. Now it does. And you know who you see your love in," she asserts and I can feel her reassurance create a flicker of hope in my heart again._

 _"I'm going to miss these conversations between us. You've taught me so much..." I confess and she kisses my forehead lovingly. Wow... what kind of magic was this, really? I'd never experiences anything like this before._

 _"You are a smart boy, Ranveer. You've unlocked several secrets of life with tact. Much more so that I ever expected you too and with bravery I didn't know you possessed," she admits in return and I'm reminded of our first conversation at the lake. She'd called me a smart boy then and had told me that I'd figure it out one day. Well, the day had come at long last._

 _"So are we friends?" I ask her, suddenly reminded of our conversation for the first time ever in the blank room. Deja vus and more deja vus. Love understood my reference and laughed wholeheartedly. Her laughter filled my soul up with light._

 _"It's been eleven years, Ranveer. I wonder why you ask me this," she teases and I give her a sheepish look._

 _"You never gave me an answer the first time I asked you," I reply honestly and her eyes look suddenly ablaze. I look at the sky and realize that dawn was falling upon us._

 _"We co-exist as one. Your heart, your soul, your love, your friend. I'm everything to you," she says earnestly and I dare to cup her cheek finally. Ah, and just like with Ishaani, the scent of roses and vanilla hit my nose powerfully as the space was covered._

 _"Does this have to end?" I ask, my eyes drinking in her sight greedily. I didn't want to let go of her._

 _"All good things come to an end," she says, bridging the tiniest little space between us by throwing her arms around my neck. It reminded me of the moment with Ishaani during Valentine's Day, and it made me feel reasonably coy._

 _"Should we end it with a last introduction then?" I ask, still trying to delay the moment that I knew was hovering upon us like a dangling sword. Any minute now..._

 _"Alright," whispers Love silkily and I smile._

 _"I'm Ranveer," I begin and she smiles._

 _"I'm Ishaani," she replies, emphasizing on the name. I notice that she had now begun to bite her lip, something Ishaani always did when she was worried or was anticipating something._

 _"The final piece of the jigsaw," I whisper and she nods her head, her eyes still peaking into my soul. Oh, she was Ishaani, alright. The same gaze that could stir the deepest of emotions into my soul._

 _"The end of a glorious era," she replies back and I gulp, knowing that the moment had come. It was time to say goodbye._

 _"I don't know how to end this," I confess, a tear leaving my eye. She wipes away the stray tear with her thumb before her fingers interlock within my hair, the sky cast with the most powerful sunset that he'd ever since up until that moment._

 _I felt my breath get hitched as our faces inched closer, my eyes shutting as I felt her lips tease against mine. The next moment, I'd claimed them into the slowest, most passionate lock, not knowing how else to express how much she meant to me. My arms found its way around her waist as she held on to me tighter, our lips savouring each others in an emotion that I could finally let go of. Love. Both of us refused to let go as the scent of roses and vanillas got more and more pronounced, making my heart experience something it had never experienced before. It was the passionate joy of loving._

 _We finally separated after what felt like several sunlit eternities, Love smiling at me and leaving one, last peck upon my cheek before pulling me into an embrace._

 _"Farewell from my world of absurdities," she whispered into my ears and we separated. She begun walking towards the water, her long, wavy black hair flowing slightly in the light breeze. And in that uncanny moment, I was reminded of the painting that I'd made of Ishaani. The exact same image. And I was taken by a bizarre urge to run behind her and stop her and never let her go, but I found myself to be stationary. I couldn't move, so all I did was yell as the scent of vanilla and roses still lingered._

 _"No... No... No... Come back! No, please! Don't leave me! Come back!" was all I begged until everything around turned misty white, my surroundings taking me back to the same blank room that I'd first seen eleven years ago. And suddenly, a restlessness and frustration like no other began to build up in my heart at Love's absence until everything turned dark._

 _The next moment, Ishaani's face swam into focus and oh, I was so relieved! I thought it was Love, and I would have kissed her I had I not realized in time that it was not the beach but my room where I was now upon the bed. God, it was embarrassing and what I did next was even more so. I started throwing everything away in the room! Books, cutlery, sheets, pillows! I don't know what demon possessed me but it was all so disorienting and frustrating!_

 _And then she had to break the ultimate bomb on my head! Not only did she agree to let me go to Sydney finally but she also managed to convince Mota Babuji about giving Maa and Baba their freedom! How the heck did that happen? What did she do? How did she agree for letting me go? How on Earth did Mota Babuji agree upon this? She won't say anything!_

 _Things are happening too fast and change is happening to quickly for me to even be able to grasp what's happening! Ishaani's called me over to her room once I freshened up so that I could tell her about the dream. Yeah right. Not happening. But I had to tell you all this though before I go to her, which is right now. But there is one thing that I'd like to know though._

 _How did she manage to do the impossible?_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	92. Epistle 78

**Epistle 78: Happiness in Exchange of Happiness**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _9th October, 2007:_**

 _Phew, I never knew that going abroad for studies was such a headache!_

 _After almost ten days of mental preparations, I think I can finally say that Ranveer is substantially ready for Sydney now. Maa has helped him out with the clothes, study materials, accessories, guides, brochures and everything. Thankfully, Ranveer managed to get almost everything done with the price money he won from the college, which was a real relief because for a moment there Ranveer was worried whether the funds would even be enough or no._

 _And since he owes Papa like a lakh an a half, he didn't want to take any more loans either._ _Well, it's not like Papa would have not given him one for Sydney in particular since he's given Kaka and Kaki their dues already._

 _But you know Ranveer._

 _Papa has even given Ranveer the number of one particular Sanjeev Zaveri, who is supposed to be amongst Papa's oldest friends and is now well-settled in Sydney. Papa said that Zaveri Uncle wouldn't mind having an extra hand at the stock market and any time Ranveer felt like he needed to earn more money before the internship began, he could feel free to appear for an interview at his friend's firm. Well, Ranveer told me that's the first thing he was going to do since the city was really, really expensive. Sustenance was going to be a real challenge._

 _But I think after all the panic and confusion from last week, Ranveer and I have both relaxed a bit. It still doesn't make my apprehension any less or his fears any more, but I think for now it'll do. Atleast we've both got back our senses and have sealed our lips and we haven't taken up the topic since our discussion that day in the room. Ranveer still wants to know what changed my mind and how did Papa agree for this, but I'm not going to tell him anything. Nuh'uh. If he isn't going to tell me what he saw in his dream and why he was as rattled up as he was, I'm not going to tell him anything neither._

 _Not that I was going to tell him, anyway._

* * *

Ishaani sighed and stared at the diary. Well, that was one triumph she'd had with her father. She still wasn't sure whether the price she was ready to pay was indeed going to be worth the pain that she was going to undertake, but wasn't this what you did when you cared for someone above everyone else? If Ranveer could put his life and happiness on the line over and over for her, didn't he deserve to enjoy what was truly his? Wasn't this the least she could do for him?

Smiling to herself ruefully, she flipped the pages of her diary to the day when she'd finally decided to make a stand.

* * *

 _ **30th September, 2007:**_

 _I did it._

 _I still don't know whether what I did was sensible, but I did it. Ranveer always tells me that we have two choices in life at some point of time or the other - either to do what's right or to do what's easy. And so after contemplating about all the odds for two whole days, I decided what I wanted to do. I'm not sure how far my decision is going to take me or whether it's the most optimal one or even whether things are going to work, but I did what was right._

 _But not just that. I managed to convince Papa to let go of Kaka and Kaki as well. Well, everything comes at a price now, doesn't it? If Papa wants Ranveer to become something in life, he can't expect to be the puppeteer to pull all the strings and expect things to go his way. If Ranveer is going to do this, then he's got to do this with a mind that's focused on what he's got to achieve. Not with a mind constantly troubled at the thoughts of his parents in servitude of people who have trouble differentiating between house-help and slaves._

 _And that was all I needed to say to make Papa understand really. So like I told you, Papa had called me over to his room to talk to me about something "urgent". Well, my guess was right. All three of them. The moment I stepped into the room, Papa looked up from his Economic Times and set the paper down, scrutinizing me seriously. He beckoned me to sit down at the coffee table and he shut the door and locked us in._

 _"What is it, Papa?" I ask, knowing well what I was coming my way. And boy it did._

 _"Have you lost it?! You were out the whole night all alone out there?! How many time shave I told you not to do things like that?! What if something would have happened to you?!" yelled Papa at me that practically made me jump up from the chair in fright. I was prepared for what was coming my way but the anger and disappointment in his eyes were too much to take. I never liked to see those two emotions in his eyes for me._

 _"I'm sorry, Papa, I-" is all I can say as I can feel the tears sting my eyes at the edges already, but Papa cuts off my speech._

 _"How many times do you I have to tell you how afraid I get when you do things like this! The world is not a safe place, Ishaani! What if Ranveer wouldn't have been there to find you? What then?" he scolds further, his face now practically looking red in rage. Wow, I'd just escaped from one's black rage to fall right into the other's. Seriously, what is wrong with both of them?_

 _"Papa, I'm sorry. I just needed time to think," I try to explain, but Papa raises his hand up in cold fury._

 _"And this is the best way you got? Is this all I've taught you, Ishaani? To run away from home whenever you don't know what to do ahead?" he taunts and boy, did it hurt. Straight at the sore spot in my heart. I wanted to yell back and tell him that I was no coward to do things like that yet I knew that he was right. I made a bad call in judgment._

 _"I'm sorry, okay? I wouldn't have done it had it been for-" I try to speak once again, but all Papa does is stare at me coldly and my speech trails off then and there._

 _"For? For what?" he asks me, now folding his arms upon his chest and looking at me in mock curiosity. Oh, I wanted to be a whistle-blower upon Baa and let him know each and every thing she told me and now she tried to poison my thoughts, but it didn't matter right now. I had lots of other things to worry about right now and complaining about Baa wasn't going to earn me any extra favours._

 _"Nothing. I'm sorry and I won't do it the next time," is all I say finally, my head bent down in shame. Papa sighs._

 _"Well then I hope the sixteenth time's a charm," he says finally and in spite of the seriousness of the situation, the two of us cannot help but let our lips twitch. Sobering away quickly though, I walk up to Papa and hold his hand._

 _"I didn't mean to put you all through this, especially Ranveer," I confess, the tears threatening to leave my eyes any minute now. Papa shook his head somberly._

 _"You owe him an apology, Ishaani. A big one. And what state have you brought him home in?" he asks and I feel another brick of guilt fall into my stomach. This was indeed the worst day ever. Hands down, and we've had a lot of these. This was a new level of ironic._

 _"I know it's my fault, okay! He was trying to save me and-" I begin but he throws his hand into the air in frustration._

 _"See? This is my point! When will you grow up, Ishaani?" he asks me and I can suddenly see the lines of tiredness upon his face. I did not like to see him this stressed and worried because of me but nothing I said made him feel better. And Papa was no Ranveer to let me get away with anything._

 _"Is this all you've called me up here for? To make me feel guiltier about something I'm already having a hard time accepting?" I ask Papa and he looks up at me in surprise. He realized that he'd been rather strict with me and his face softens up a little._

 _"No. Ranveer tells me that you weren't happy with him going to Australia," he replies slowly and I shut my eyes. Great. Now was the biggest bomb on my head. More questions to which I didn't want to give any answers to in this moment._

 _"I panicked, but its alright now. I'm better," I try to reassure Papa but all he does is give me an X-Ray look. It made me soul squirm guiltily._

 _"Are you really?" he asks him with an understanding look in his eyes and I turn my face away from him._

 _"What do you want me to say, Papa?" I ask quietly, tired and fed up of playing as though everything was so easy to accept. Change sucked! And whoever said that change was what we all needed is better off in the grave. Idiot._

 _"What are you up to, Ishaani?" asks Papa as he turns me around so that we can face each other again. I cannot help but let more tears brim up into my eyes. How many people would I end up hurting to protect myself now?_

 _"Nothing... I'm going to miss him terribly! I haven't lived away from him for so long!" I admit to Papa and he cups my cheek lovingly._

 _"And you do know that-" he begins in a caring tone, but now that I;d begun down this road, I knew that Papa was the only one who could help me out from this mess. He was the only one I could trust with all of this._

 _"Yes! I do! This is something he deserves and has worked so hard for! But think about me too, Papa!" I beg in front of him and his eyes suddenly crease in pools of worry. He understood what I was referring to._

 _"I'll allow you to go to the US without him, okay?" he says gently, but I shake my head. I didn't even want to go to the US. I just wanted Ranveer to stay back so badly!_

 _"But I'm not used to staying without him! He can't leave me!" I try to reason with my father as I begin crying in earnest._

 _He pulls me into a hug and I sob harder into his coat, trying to find a solace that I knew that only one person's embrace held for me. And yet... there was some solace in the way my father whispered words of love and understanding in my ears that managed to ease away some of my fears. He rubbed circles upon my back and stroked my hair simultaneously, but he didn't stop me from crying. He knew that I needed to get it all out of my system._

 _After an indefinite amount of time, I pull myself out from the embrace and look at Papa, who had tears in his eyes too. He wiped away my own ones and made me sit upon the bed, taking my hand into his own._

 _"Now listen to me very carefully," he speaks softly, and I stare at him like a lost child. His voice had captured my attention in a hypnotic trance._

 _"Is Ranveer your best friend?" he asks and my reply was instantaneous._

 _"Yes." He smiles at me slowly._

 _"Do you care for him?" he asks me further, and this time my reply was just as spontaneous as the last one._

 _"Yes." He nods his head in satisfaction._

 _"Do you want him to achieve his dreams in his life?" he ploughs on further, and my reply is like a shock of electricity._

 _"Ofcourse I do!" Papa cups my cheek and stares at her curiously now._

 _"Do you want him to become successful?" he questions me next, and oh, my heart thought that it would bleed! I wanted all of it for him! Why wouldn't I? This is what he deserves!_

 _"I do..." I whisper back in response and now he smiles at me sadly._

 _"Do you want him to be with you always?" he instigates further, and this time I answer just by nodding my head vigorously. RI. Always Together. Yes, obviously I wanted him to be with me always! What kind of a question was that really? Papa now held my gaze, his eyes serious yet not unkind._

 _"Then promise me something if you care about him so much and have his best interests in heart. Will you do so much for your father, if not for him?" he asks of me, and my lips quiver with more sobs. Why did I have to sacrifice? I could not say the word 'promise'. I just couldn't... SO all I did was satisfy myself with a nod. Papa took it as a yes and continued, this time his voice holding a purpose._

 _"Always be his support in his fight for success and if I couldn't, then to stay in the shadows and let him fight. He is a fighter, he'll emerge victorious. Be his inspiration, not his obstacle," says Papa, now looking at me with a passion in his eyes that I so often saw in Ranveer's eyes._

 _"Papa..." is all that I could say, but he saved me from the plight of continuing the sentence._

 _"It's for the greater good, Ishaani. Trust me, this is for the best. Don't you want him to be happy after everything he's been through because of us? Doesn't he deserve to rightfully walk towards the destiny and the grandeur of it that he was written for?" he continues to explain, and I let the words sink in. Oh, he was absolutely right! Who was I kidding? But that didn't make this any easier now, did it?_

 _"I do... oh, Papa, I so do!" I exclaim, and he cups both of my cheeks._

 _"Then be strong for him," he asserts and I bite my lip. "Be his pillar of support. All these years, he's stood by you through thick and thin without ever asking for anything in return. All these years, he'said put his life on the life for all of us and has been our shield and hasn't even let out the slightest gasp of pain, no matter how much he had to go through for it. Don't you think it's about time you stood beside him like a pillar and gave him the support he needed?" he questions and I can hear the pleading note in his voice._

 _I remain silent and he still continues._

 _"He was in second thoughts today of whether to go or no. Because you didn't want him to. Ishaani, don't make him sacrifice something whose price is too much to pay. Miracles don't happen everyday, especially not ones like these for Ranveer. If you tell him to leave it all, he'll even do that for you because he cares the most about what you think._ _Do you even know what this has done to him? You know how many issues he has in terms of his self-respect and his esteem in general," Papa says suddenly and I gulp in guilt. This was true, I knew. Shit._

 _"I didn't..." I begin but I don't know how to continue the sentence. Papa stares at me anxiously and helps me out._

 _"It's because he doesn't want to burden you with them. Ishaani, its not long till you have to take the plunge into the real world yourself. Your Papa and Ranveer aren't going to be around you all the time to fight your battles. It's about time you start getting ready for them," advises Papa kindly and I take his hands into my own now._

 _"I want to be ready for them, Papa, oh I simply do! But what if I can't? Ranveer's been there all along and I... I just don't know how i'me going to manage it all!" I explain to my other, my eyes beseechingly staring into his own, hoping that he'd understand that I didn't want to put Ranveer through all this. He did._

 _"Do you think he'll be happy staying back, Ishaani? He may do it for your happiness but do you know what it will do to him? Do you know how much it's been frustrating him already? Don't make the mistake of making him let go of this. The both of you are naive. You don't know the price of a mistake like this," says Papa in a wind of caution and it manages to make goosebumps erupt upon my skin in spite of myself._

 _"What is the price of those mistakes, Papa?" I ask in a hollow voice, suddenly afraid of the answer. As though it would scorch my heart. But wasn't my heart getting scorched with the biggest tussle of my mind and heart anyway?_

 _"Every mistake comes at a heavy price, Ishaani. The weight of the guilt and living with that mistake saps one out of their life," confides Papa and I gulp. Surely he must be exaggerating. But his eyes remained as somber as ever. When I bit my lip in apprehension, Papa wiped away the stray tears from my face and smiled at me lovingly._

 _"_ _Ishaani, you aren't wrong for wanting your friend with you. But you need to armour up for the real world," he said and in that moment, I'd made the call. I'd heard enough and I knew what needed to be done. It was a deal - my happiness in exchange for his. I wouldn't have it upon my conscience to be the cause of his unhappiness and to be the cause of him sacrificing what could probably be the biggest goldmine of an opportunity for him._

 _And in the end, my mind had won another battle. Again. My heart was stupid. But no, this was it. I wouldn't come in between his dreams. He'd sacrificed a lot for me, and I was just being selfish. No, I could never repay Ranveer for whatever he has done for me, but this could perhaps be my way for doing something for him for the first time ever. He's never asked anything of me till date. That didn't mean that I wouldn't fulfill it. And he'd asked Papa of something. I would make sure that I gave him that._

 _If I was going down, I was going to take Papa along with me too._

 _"And so do you," I say suddenly and Papa gives me a confused look._

 _"What do you mean?" he asks, and I smile at him ruefully._

 _"Ranveer told me about what he asked you as his birthday gift," I reply and he gasps in shock. His face lost all the colour from upon it and I could see the discomfort flicker through his eyes. I was too quick for him and the sudden change of topic took him offguard._

 _"Ah... I can't do that," says Papa decisively and he gets up._

 _"Why not?" I pester as I get up too, looking at Papa seriously._

 _"Every question doesn't have an answer to it, Ishaani," he replies and in that moment, I remember Ranveer. This is his favoruite dialogue when he wants to avoid answering anything I ask him._

 _"Oh my God, that's what Ranveer always tells me! He's got that from you?" I ask, unable to keep the incredulity out from my voice. Papa looks surprised at the change of topic and considerably relaxes when I suddenly snap out of it._

 _"Not the point! If you aren't ready to accept this request, I want to know why. Especially since we're having an honest conversation," I say and Papa gives me an annoyed look._

 _"Because I'm a coward, okay?" he exclaims loudly in response and I gasp. He looked just as rattled up as I was moments ago. Never had I seen him so upset. He continued nonetheless. "I don't want to let go of Kailash! He's been a companion to me all these years and a kind of companion! Letting go of him..."_

 _"And yet you think it's easy to make me do the same?" I retort, unable to keep the accusation off from my tone. He gives me a sharp look and I bite my tongue. Well, that did get cheekier than I intended it to get._

 _"I treat them like family... Treat? They are family! Why do they want to leave then?" he asks me suddenly like a child too stubborn to let go. It was time for a role-reversal. If I was going to let Ranveer go to Sydney, I was going to do this right. I was going to get them all their freedom too._

 _"Just because you treat them like family doesn't mean that they are treated like one by all the others too. It doesn't change the fact that they are humiliated and ill-treated and are being made to sell their dignity every single day for their loyalty. Even you can't deny this. Don't you think they deserve a chance at a normal life?" I explain, and Papa looks at me in surprise._

 _I don't wait for a response and continue speaking._

 _"Do you think that Ranveer will be able to do anything if all that's going to be at the back of his mind is that in spite of it all, back home his parents are still being treated like some sort of dirt on the earth? Do you think he'll ever be happy knowing that he's going to achieve something leaving his parents behind in a condition like this? Is that all he deserves after doing so much for us? To be educated and pushed to achieve his dreams with a leash around his neck? If we are doing this for him Papa, then we need to do with without any selfishness. We need to let them go. And like you always say, some people and relationships in are life are like a boomerang. If its' destined to come back to us, it will. Nothing will stop that from happening if its in our destiny."_

 _Papa stared at me for a couple of minutes before speaking more to himself than to me._

 _"You're right... Ranveer will not be happy like this... It'll keep him from giving in his 100% and after all the hardwork... No, I don't want that to happen," he said finally, his eyes meeting my own in a resignation that I felt myself exuding too. But I knew that now was no time for self-pity. It was time for an exchange. Where there has to be sacrifice, there will always be sacrifice. Whether Ranveer or I was the choice. I made the call._

 _"So it's a deal then? I agree to let him go to Sydney and in exchange you grant Kaka and Kaki their freedom. Not just them but Ranveer too," I state in a serious tone and I realize that even Papa had snapped out of the resignation. He nodded his head heavyheartedly and the two of us sigh. Well, we'd taken a decision at long last. We'd chosen to do what was right. Both of us each other and took solace in the fact that we had managed to overcome our selfishness and do one noble thing for once._

 _Separating from the second time, Papa kissed my forehead lovingly before taking_ _off the watch from upon his wrist and handing it over to me._

 _"I have something for you, Ishaani. You've shown your first sign of bravery today. So this is for that._ _The watch has a history of greatness, Ishaani. This was my fathers, and now this is now yours. I pray to God that you manage to create a history of your own and leave a mark upon this world. My blessing and love is always with you," he explained and I felt my breath get hitched in my chest._

 _It was a simple watch with a black leather strap and a mother-of-pearl dial. It was a stunning beauty that I always admired, and right now, it was mine. But not just that. The trust, love and hope that Papa handed over the watch to me with was what made it all-the-more special. This was something I'd cherish for as long as I was alive. I cough slowly before hugging him for the third time that morning._

 _"Papa... thank you. Thank you for showing me the way," I whisper to him and he kisses my forehead._

 _"Thank you too, Ishaani. For making me realize my own mistake," he replies and I nod my head happily. Yes, I knew what was to be done now. It was not being selfless or noble or even for the sake of humanity. This is what you do when you love and care someone dear to you._

 _"Always," I reply and head towards the door, before I turn to look at Papa who now had a relieved expression on his face. "And don't worry, I'll never stand in his way. If need so be, I'll sacrifice my happiness and everything it takes as long as he reaches where we both want him to be - at the highest peak of success."_

 _Papa nodded his head at me in pride._

 _"That's like my baby girl. Now go to him and calm him down. He must be pretty frazzled with everything that's been happening these past few days," he comments and I nod my head, knowing what the next stop was going to be. Ranveer's room._

* * *

Ishaani smiled to her, feeling peaceful. Yes, it was worth it. Especially when she saw the smile upon his face when she told him about her father deciding to let his parents go. That was one smile she would never forget. Both she and her father were going to pay a price for it, but it was worth it. That's what you did for the people you loved. That's what you did for family.

* * *

 _ **9th October, 2007:**_

 _And ever since Ranveer broke the news out to Kaka and Kaki, both of them have been in shock. It's been nine days and they still aren't able to believe that it's true. It took Ranveer half a day to convince him that this was no joke, and he got into a full-fledged conversation with Papa over this before Papa reassured him of the same. It was simple - the moment Ranveer steps out from this threshold, they're free to leave too._

 _Papa's given them an extra lakh and a half along with one of our unused houses in Surat since they don't have a place anymore. Kaka and Kaki refused to take it, but Papa managed to persuade them, just like he manages to do as always. Well, he's the King of Dalal Street for a reason. And if I remember right, this is what he'd said:_

 _"I can never repay you for the loyalty you have shown us. And neither can I redeem myself for the amount of humiliation and insults you have borne at our hands and still worked with us willingly and have been so loyal and caring towards us. I cannot return you back the self-respect and the dignity that the three of you have swallowed down for us and neither can I put a price for it. But I can give you a parting gift in hope that this new start only brings happiness in your life. Please do accept this, I'll feel good. Please?"_

 _And Papa had joined hands in front of them all and they had to grudgingly accept it. Baa was about to protest but she was silenced away with the dirtiest look that Papa could give her. Ever since Papa learnt of what Baa tried to do with me, he's been really mad at her and he gave her a good piece of his mind too. She's been having a lot to say but she's just keeping her mouth shut out of fear of Papa's anger. So much the better, really. But apart from that, things have been going pretty much smooth and I'm happy that for once, there's an ease in the difficulty._

 _Or maybe it's just happiness in exchange of happiness._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	93. Epistle 79

**Epistle 79: One Last Night Under The Stars**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **12th October, 2007:**_

 _And the eve of my departure is here._

 _Wow, it all feels so unreal. It's as though any minute I'm going to wake up and these three weeks are going to be a very weird dream. I try pinching myself at times to just snap out of it, but it's true. This is happening. This month has been like a roller-coaster ride out of control. I haven't realized how quick the days have passed by, really. It still feels like yesterday that I'd gotten that scholarship letter from the University of Sydney and today... it's my last day here._

 _But even this last day has been filled with surprises! Well, it's not a surprise really that it's my birthday, but in spite of the subdued moods of everyone I love in the house, Mota Babuji still brought me a cake to cut. Honestly, he's done so, so, so much for us that I don't know how I'll ever repay him. No one does this for their own family as much as he has done for me. He is truly the mentor anyone can hope to have in their lives. He is my God._

 _Maa, Baba, Mota Babuji, Falguni Maa and Ishaani celebrated my birthday in solitude since the house was empty thankfully. Everybody else had to go out somewhere or the other. They ordered Chinese for us, knowing that I really liked it and that we rarely ever got to eat the food of the rich. And boy was it delicious! Mota Babuji and Falguni Maa gifted me a watch from one of the former's own collection that happened to be his father's. A simple brown leather strap watch with a mother-of-pearl dial. Ishaani told me that Mota Babuji had gifted its twin watch to her._

 _Maa and Baba gifted me a new pen, since they couldn't think of anything else to gift me. Baba joked and told me to start practising my signature with it since it would turn into an autograph soon but no one took it as a joke and turned it into a full-fledged discussion. It was awkward and flabbergasting, but I won't deny that it did boost my shaky morale a little more. Ishaani already gave me the biggest gift she could give me already, but she tells me that she still has another gift to give me for this birthday - one last night under the stars._

 _This reminds me, even I have a gift to give her today._

 _But this wasn't all the surprise that I got today. I'd just gone to the store room today to take some time of my own since it was going to be my last day in the house. Oh, I was going to miss everything so much. I was going to miss everyone so much! I may have had my fair share of complaints, but this house has given me everything - the good, the bad, and the best._

 _Even as I was finishing my last bit of packing, all I could think about was how much I was going to be taking with me to Sydney - memories, love, hopes, concerns, blessings and if I may be bold to say so, even abuses too. We servants cannot end our day without some, and certainly cannot start a new journey without some more. Makes it all much more believable and auspicious for us._

 _And the store room just has so many memories of my eleven years in this house, especially with Ishaani! This was the place I first hid when Baa whipped me for the first time. Ishaani had brought me a bowl of ice-cream that I'd so stupidly put on my wounds. And even she did, then! The same place where I'd cry whenever things went wrong. The same place where I'd keep giving Ishaani all sorts of re-assurances whenever she was sad or upset and came to hide there. Wow... this room was our room of secrets. The room that knew all of our cries of pain, all of our bouts of tearful happiness. And the room lived up to its title._

 _I was just rummaging through some of the long-forgotten items of the room when I came across my old video-cam. I'd lost it after that day of Holi that we didn't remember anything about and I'd searched the whole house for it! So, me being curious like always, I just opened the cam to see what all was saved in it. I came across Ishaani's 17th birthday video that reminded me of just how special that day was for both of us, really. And then, you won't believe what I found._

 _There was a whole recording of that Holi day too! And honestly, I don't know whether to laugh to cry or die of embarrassment or just store it as the only substantial proof that that day really happened since I still cannot remember any of it. And I didn't know that we'd all gotten so mad after having all that bhaang! Ishaani hollering away at those men calling us names, Sharman running into the house a maniac saying how the phone was ringing, Devarsh running to the roof to throw water balloons upon people and Gauri, Disha and Prateik running around the pool in circles! Man, we'd all gone mad! Mad!_

 _And what the heck happened in the evening?! Why ere everyone kissing me and hugging me and singing praises of me? Were everyone that wasted on bhaang? And Ishaani and Disha fighting over me... wow, I've never seen Ishaani like this before, and neither Disha. No wonder Falguni Maa grounded Ishaani! What was she thinking, going to cuss like that at Baa?! Oh yeah right, she wasn't thinking. She was just plain brawny. But I would be a hypocrite to say that the love and the passion with which she defended me was something that didn't make me love her and respect her a little more._

 _And oh my God! What happened with all of us falling asleep so... awkwardly? God, this is really, really embarrassing. The things that have happened! And Ishaani and I... our conversation... argh, thank God I didn't remember any of this or else I'd have died in shame! Well, I'm still ashamed of myself! What the hell was wrong with me?! Had I not deviated at that last moment... God, this is really, really embarrassing! I don't know how the hell did the tape land up in the storeroom but I'm sure that someone has watched this. Maybe even Devarsh or Sharman._

 _I'd have wondered why they didn't beat me up for what happened that night but seeing what those two did, I think they realized that their plights were bigger than a forehead kiss and a confession that was barely audible. I won't say what they did because that was really wild and stupid, but let's just say that if they are asked whether they've ever kissed a guy, neither of them can say no._

 _Atleast I knew what happened at the temple and why Baa'd turned sugar-sweet with me for three months. Her pallu had caught fire and I got the smell that snapped me out of my sleep and I stomped it out at the right time, especially Baa always wear silk ones. Well, Baa was grateful atleast for that although she asked me to speak to no one of the incident, and made me take an oath in front of God. Our masters are your God so I had to oblige. Besides, some things are best kept secret._

 _I can't believe that I'm saying this, but Ishaani's right. Bhaang's really much more trouble than it's worth. Although I still want to see how mental Ishaani can get when she's drunk and I'm sober enough to handle her. But for now, this would do. And so like it was bound to happen,_ _the cam-recorder made its way into my suitcase too. Wow, I'm definitely going to exceed my luggage. I wanted to take my diaries along but Maa and Baba told me that I was being stupid._

 _They told me that they'd take it with them to Surat and keep it with them because I was just not ready to let go of them, and well, there's that. I hope that they stick to their promise though. I'm just going to take along with me the manuscript of Another Night At The Cafe and the 100-page notebook draft of Ishaani Parekh: An Enigma Unveiled. Not letting those two go._

 _I don't have a lot of possessions like that, but just a wooden box with some of the souvenirs that Ishaani had given me - gifts from all my birthdays and some souvenirs from here and there. It's a pretty big box though, so I told Maa and Baba to put the diaries in the box and take that whole box along with them. I just hope they don't throw it! Maa got so tired of me in the end that she actually told me to focus upon what I was going to do in Sydney than think about the boxes!_

 _Well, she's right. But I just don't know what to focus about. This just feels like the time I was going to leave for Mumbai, albeit this time, more scarier. Atleast the last time I had Baba with me! This time, I'm going to be all alone. And I'm only admitting this to you because you've been so faithful to me from all these years, so okay. Here goes._

 _I'm scared the crap out of my mind right now. Oh, I made a stand about my dreams and wanting to achieve them but I think I'll faint with fright. I've already got cold feet six times, and I still feel like running as far away as I can. I don't want to go and do this all by myself. I don't want to be all alone and isolated and cut-out. Maa and Baba tell me that this is life; Mota Babuji and Falguni Maa tells me that this is experience; Ishaani tells me that this is what I get for being a Prefect Perfect. Idiot. Can she never give any proper advice?_

 _I cannot tell her how this is killing me like nothing else. I cannot tell her how I don't want to leave her alone at all, not only just because of her but because even I cannot do this without her! I'm too afraid to let her know how afraid and apprehension I am of doing this myself, but now that she's sacrificed so much just for me, I cannot step back. I have to do this and I have no option but to succeed at what it is that I've set out to conquer. But I've never been more afraid and uncertain of myself in my whole life._

 _I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow._

* * *

Ranveer shut his diary and sighed. This was going to be his last entry in Mumbai for now.

-x-

Ranveer sat on a terrace, a small smile upon his face. They'd set up the mattress and the pillows for the night just like Ishaani had asked him to till before she joined him up. The stars and moon glowed weakly, as though afraid to show emotion when the world was going to get dark with separation. The sky was inkier than usual, and was accompanied by the clouds today. Even the skies looked in remorse of the farewell that was to happen the next day. Why wouldn't they, when all their lives they'd been under the protection of them and nature had been witness to every single major event of their life?

"Hi there!"

"Hey... what's that in your hand?" asked Ranveer, who tore his gaze away from the sky and stared at Ishaani curiously. She sat down beside him comfortably and handed him out a bottle.

"I brought you a bottle of beer. Since you're 'legally' an adult today. So there, happy birthday!" she exclaimed as Ranveer stared at her in awe. He accepted the bottle from her hesitantly, but not before shooting another question at her.

"Whoa... where did you get it from?"

"The fridge. Don't worry, I took permission from Papa for it," added Ishaani quickly when Ranveer looked at her suspiciously. He relaxed considerably and stared at the bottle with a small smile upon his face. Memories.

"How'd you-" began Ranveer, but Ishaani knew what he was going to ask.

"I knew you'd be needing some," she replied and Ranveer shook his head, amused. He put the bottle upon his lips and took a swig from it. He tasted the richer alcohol and grimaced.

"This is flat in comparison to the country liquor," remarked Ranveer, looking surprised. Wasn't the better quality of alcohol supposed to taste better and stronger? Ishaani rolled her eyes at him and slapped his back in mock annoyance.

"Yeah, I don't need you drunk so that you can sleep through tomorrow. I just wanted to give you a pick-me-up," replied Ishaani sharply and Ranveer chuckled at her stupidly. Well, there wasn't much alcohol content to get him drunk in one bottle, especially after being an experienced consumer of country liquor for three years now.

"Didn't you bring yourself one?" asked Ranveer, hoping at one last shot to annoy Ishaani. He wasn't going to be able to do this for a long, long time now. He had to make this night count.

"Was that supposed to be a joke? Because it isn't," shot back Ishaani in what was meant to be anger, but the dangerous twitch of her lips in spite of herself gave her away. Ranveer cocked his eyebrow at her suggestively.

"Well, you never know. You may start liking it too, you know."

"No way," asserted Ishaani confidently. Ranveer winked at her.

"Who knows? Maybe one day years from now, we'll be sitting upon the terrace on my birthday and be star-gazing and drinking at the same time," he fantasized, and Ishaani laughed at him immoderately.

"Yeah right, not going to happen," she replied between breaths and Ranveer shook his head at her.

"Never say never," he said and Ishaani suddenly sobered down, staring at the intensity of his gaze as though struck dumb. She bit her lip quietly as her eyes suddenly teared up. She cupped his cheek, her eyes now breaking into his own in a captivating wave of life.

"I'm going to miss this. Everything," she emphasized, and all Ranveer could do was give her was a sad smile.

"Why did we ever have to grow up, Ishaani? We were happier as kids," he replied, looking at the sky as a tear betrayed its way upon his cheek out of the corner of his eye. Ishaani wiped it away before staring at the glum-looking moon, reminiscing.

"Yeah... stargazing, tantrum throwing..." she whispered back, her voice trailing away as the eleven years of their lives ran in front of them like a swift video, images and incidents flashing in front of their eyes that left behind only a sweet smile upon their faces. What wouldn't they do to re-live all of it again?

"Remember the time when you were eleven and that dog bit you? How much of a ruckus you'd made!" exclaimed Ranveer as he turned to look at her, his lips stretched in the broadest of smiles now. Yet his eyes had no twinkle; only a sadness and yearning that reflected in Ishaani's own ones.

"That hurt, okay?" whined Ishaani as she turned to look at him in indignation. Small talks to keep their minds away from the harsh truth was was threatening to break them down any minute. They had to keep going. They had to escape into the past.

"And yet you gave another dog shelter after it," remarked Ranveer and Ishaani smiled at the thought of how much trouble the beagle that had brought upon the two of them, especially Ranveer.

"That beagle was cute," she remarked and both of them fell silent. But this time, more memories managed to flit into their minds, pushing the truth of the hour away, even though temporarily. Now that the dam of memories had been opened, it was impossible to contain them. After some time, Ishaani spoke again.

"Hey, do you remember how you'd rescued me from that grilled lift when I'd got stuck in it when I was fifteen?" Ranveer looked at her and smiled.

The incident had taken place when she was leaving on of her classmate's building and the lift had shut down mid-way. Ishaani had gone ballistic by the time the liftmen had managed to bring the lift on the ground and had co-incidentally been the same time that Ranveer had reached over there to pick her up. She'd thrown herself into his arms and refused to stop crying.

"How can I forget? You just didn't stop crying and you stopped using those lifts since then," continued Ranveer and Ishaani gave him a half-frightened look at the thought of it.

"It was claustrophobic and it kept ascending and then descending... man, that was scary!" she added, now looking positively alarmed and uneasy. Ranveer rolled his eyes at her and chuckled.

"Why does everything of this sort have to happen with you?" Ishaani cocked her eyebrow at him and shot back at him acidly.

"Well, I can ask you the same thing, you know." Ranveer didn't need to think for another second to know that she was referring to his hospital visit. He flushed dully before he remembered another incident in relation to it.

"This reminds me of how you'd beaten up those boys in school once because they were making fun of my limp," he said suddenly, and now it was Ishaani's turn to flush red. Not out of embarrassment, but anger. This incident had taken place when Ranveer was still recovering from his accident at the factory and had a limp accompanying him in the 10th Std. A couple of rich boys had laughed at him and said something rude to him when he and Ishaani were together, and the latter had rained hell upon them.

"I'd have broken their teeth too had you not stopped me," she replied instantly and Ranveer gave her a loving smile in spite of himself. This passion of hers to love and protect the people she loved was what made him respect and adore her a little more. His heart just found reason in everything to love her, but this particular trait was something that always made him feel proud of the girl he'd fallen head over heels in love with.

"Sunny!" he snorted and tried to pass it off as a sneeze but failed spectacularly. Ishaani punched his arm.

"Hey! Not fair! I was defending you, you know!" she exclaimed in protest and Ranveer couldn't help but smile at her in amusement at the thought of how frightened those boys had been at her reaction. Ishaani Parekh was _not_ a girl to be messed with at any point of time in life.

"Seriously, I still remember how those boys came an apologized to me! Said that a spirit had possessed you!" narrated Ranveer while Ishaani now had a satisfied look on her face. Well, she'd thought them a lesson and given those good-for-nothing boys something to remember her by.

"Yes, I remember my class teacher writing 'ungirl-like conduct' for me in my report card," complained Ishaani, looking sullen.

"It's true, you know," added Ranveer and Ishaani scowled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, if any movie's heroine would have done that, people would have gone all 'wow, that's sexy!' Just because I did it so I'm Sunny Deol!" exclaimed Ishaani, now looking outraged. Ranveer looked at her in surprise.

"Hey, when did I say that!?"

"Weren't you laughing at me that day when we'd gone for that drive and my hair had gotten all entangled?" she reminded him and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"It looked like a bird's nest! How was that my fault?" he whined back and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Had they showed it in the movies, the actress' hair would have been all nice and smooth. Just because I did it, it got all messed up," she replied, looking half-annoyed at her own luck now. Ranveer decided to rile her up a little more. That was his right as her best and only friend. And then again, these were things he could only enjoy with Ishaani because she was the only person who the wall was let down for. Nobody else could cross that boundary to his heart, ever.

"Um, would you mind specifying what kind of movie are you talking about?" he asked playfully and Ishaani looked confused.

"What?" asked Ishaani and Ranveer cleared his throat in mock innocence even though his eyes screamed out otherwise.

"I mean, we watch two different types of movies, and in the ones I watch, this is often the case in the end, if you know what I mean," he added, looking at Ishaani curiously. She looked blank for a minute before it struck her. She gave him a smack upon his forehead, along with the dirtiest look she could give him in displeasure.

"God, you are so sick! You dare watch any of it over there or else I'd send you a punch in the courier!" she threatened and he laughed at her shamelessly. Well, she treated him like a punching bag anyway.

"Yeah, yeah, Sunny! Your arms are enough- Ah, sorry!" he yelled out when she twisted his ears. She shook her head and let go of him before deciding that it was time to turn the tables on him. When would she get the chance to do that now? Him going to Sydney now, and in a year and a half's time, she'd be leaving for the US. Where was fate taking them anyway?

"And what are you laughing so much about? I've never seen a guy more woman-like than you!" exclaimed Ishaani and Ranveer choked upon his laughter. He looked at her, his mouth wide-open.

"What?!"

"It's true! You know how to do all the house work, you know how to do chores and even shop and bargain like those typical ladies, you know how to cook, and you even know how to wear a saree!" she replied, now looking as though she'd scaled the Mt. Everest by listing his own opposite-gender skill set. Well, she thought she was being reasonable since she didn't include gossiping in the list. Ranveer now looked dumb-struck before he protested.

"Hey! I thought that was a saving grace for your farewell party! Forgot the way you tripped and made a whole mess out of it?" he asked, now looking at her in mock reproach. Well, they both remembered that incident.

She'd tripped over her saree and had fallen headfirst on the ground. Well, this is what happened when you were wearing heels for the first time. Ranveer had happened to pass by at the same time and had burst out into the most inappropriate laughter before he's helped her out in re-doing the pleats of her saree that had all come off. She thought he was bluffing when he told her that he could help her out with it, but to her evident surprise, he actually could!

"Ah, okay, okay. You did tie my saree well," she agreed grudgingly and Ranveer smirked. But she didn't stop there. "A normal idea of it is okay. But you know all kinds of sarees! How is that possible?" she asked, her tone now torn halfway between inquisitive and amused. How many such things were there that he hadn't asked each other yet in spite of knowing each other inside-out?

"I don't know that many, I just-" began Ranveer, but Ishaani completed the sentence for him.

"Know the normal _pallu_ , Gujrati _pallu_ , Bengali _pallu_ , the _chaniya choli_ one, and the Marathi style one. Where did you take the classes from?" she asked as an afterthought and Ranveer blushed.

"Maa has made me an all-rounder. She used to sew _pallus_ and all back at the village so she learnt the different ways to wear them too. And she taught them to me too just as a hobby since I'd help her tie the _pallus_ ," he replied and Ishaani shook her head in mock disdain.

"Prefect Perfect has to know everything." Ranveer clicked his tongue at her in disdain when he remembered what she'd made him do with the saree during one of the times he was drunk and they were on the terrace. He didn't recollect the incident clearly but he remembered enough to know the gist of it.

"And it's not even that you didn't take advantage of that. Who was laughing her head off by making me dance on _Dola Re_ with that _Bengali pallu_ and the huge red _bindi_ and that _dia_ in my hand?" he questioned irritably and Ishaani laughed immoderately at the memory of the scene.

She was angry that he'd gotten drunk _again_ in spite of him promising that he wouldn't. So she'd decided to have her revenge upon him. Taking one of the _pallus_ from the terrace, she dared him to tie a Bengali _pallu_ , thinking that he was just bluffing about it. He wasn't. And then, she'd just run to her room and brought her make-up kit and made done a little work upon him until he looked the part. Then she'd just played the song on her mini-cassette player and the rest was history. Ishaani believed that he'd have given the leads a run for their money in terms of dance and _nazaakat_.

"I didn't know that you could actually wear one! I thought you were bluffing! But that dance was outstanding!" remarked Ishaani who didn't know whether to laugh at him shamelessly just to annoy him more or to genuinely praise him because he'd made her laugh so much that day and it wasn't even half that bad.

"You took advantage of me when I was drunk! Had I been in my senses, I'd have never done that!" retorted Ranveer whose mind suddenly ran to the Holi video. He had half a mind to tell her about it but decided to let it go. It was best that she didn't remember anything about it.

"Yeah, I'm not going to apologize for it," she commented and he slapped his hand upon his forehead.

"You've made me do the most bizarre things ever!" he exclaimed and Ishaani waved her hand in the air that brought his flow of speech to an abrupt halt.

"What I find bizarre is that you can tie all the weird kinds of sarees, then how is it that you haven't learnt to tie your shoelace then?" she asked, now looking at him in expectancy. Ranveer gave her a flustered look. The one thing he simply couldn't master.

"I've gotten better," he replied evasively and Ishaani gave him a sardonic look.

"Huh. As if. Who's going to tie your laces when you go there?" asked Ishaani, as though challenging him to give her a better answer.

"I... well... I'll learn how to do it," stuttered Ranveer in response and Ishaani laughed.

"Yeah, what your didn't learn in eleven years you expect to do now!" she remarked and Ranveer gave her an annoyed look.

"Hey, I can tie the naadhas of my pyamas!" he stated with pride and Ishaani shot back swiftly.

"I have to help you untie them all the time!" she shot back, remembering the countless number of times that she'd had to help him out with it. And yet there was nothing awkward about it. The only thing they felt was annoyed and vexed, she at him and he at the incessant cause of the trouble as she gave him instructions.

"Argh, you are impossible!" cried out Ranveer in exasperation, while Ishaani rolled her eyes at him.

"Keep a maid in Sydney to help you with it," commented Ishaani and this time Ranveer gave her a playful smack on her head before asking her quickly.

"Why don't you teach me to?"

"I can teach you all I want but you just won't learn!" she replied and he growled in frustration.

"You are so troublesome!" Ishaani smiled at him before she fell silent, and with it, him. Both of them remained silent for some time, the harsh truth now making quicker rounds around them, threatening to engulf them into the horde of reality any minute. After some time, Ishaani took his hand in he own and spoke to it.

"I've troubled you a lot na?" Ranveer looked at the tear that fell upon his hand and he sighed slowly.

"Not really... but it felt good to know that I could read your heart so well," he replied and stared at Ishaani in a sudden despondence that made him want to cry. But he couldn't. Crying was not an option now. When Ishaani remained silent, he pulled her face up so that their eyes met. Ranveer cupped her cheek and gave her the strongest look he could muster.

"Ishaani, there's still time. Don't put yourself through something as humongous as this if you don't feel ready," he begged of her, knowing what she was about to do was not something she was emotionally equipped to do. She smiled at him sadly.

"Ranveer, in life there's many things that you aren't ready for. And I think this will be good for us. We've become so dependent upon each other that its dangerous. Maybe the distance will help in making us independent. As they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder."

He knew that she didn't want to do this as much as he didn't, but he also knew that she had made up her mind. And once she had made up her mind, nobody could change her decision. She was the most stubborn girl anyone would ever come across. Sighing, he brought out the package that he'd been hiding away from her so far and handed it over to her.

"I've got you something."

"It's your birthday and yet I'm the one getting a present?" asked Ishaani as she saw the gift-wrapping over it. Ranveer simply shrugged his shoulders at her in response and she smiled.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see!" he replied, now sounding a little excited once again. She gave him an intrigued look as she tore away the wrapping and opened the box.

"Wind chimes!" she exclaimed, her eyes suddenly lighting up at the sight of them. They were clear crystal-stone studded ones with blue, pink and yellow at the bottom along with a red top that let the crystal string fall gracefully. Ishaani gasped as she pulled them out of the box, the wind instantly singing a soft melody when passing through it. Ranveer smiled and spoke in a soft tone.

"Everytime the wind blows through them, it'll remind you that I'm always there with you, no matter what. My essence will always be alive in you. You're not alone. These wind chimes will sing through all of our good times and bad times together and will also remind you that I will come back to you, no matter what. I'll find my way back home."

"Why are you like this, Ranveer?" asked Ishaani when she'd finally found her voice back. "This is crushing you just as much as it is crushing me and yet even at a time like this, you're worried about my sanity more than your own," she added and he gasped. So she knew! Damn it, since when did she get so good at this?

"You are my universe, Ishaani. I have to protect my universe. You're my only strand of sanity in this insane world," he whispered soulfully and she let go of some more tears.

"Why're you crying?" he asked her as he wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"When a person has given you happiness all your life, his memories can only bring tears in your eyes," she replied and it made me breath hitch in Ranveer's chest. He didn't realize until all this time how entwined their lives had been with each other's than an existence without each other felt so... impossible. Somewhere along the line, even though practicality reigned true, they hoped that they'd never have to leave each other. That they were hitched to each other for life. And now that the time had come where their paths separated, it became unbearable to think of the close future without having each other to share all the moments of their life with.

"Do you think its wrong to care for each other so much?" asked Ranveer finally when his chain of thoughts dispersed away into oblivion. Ishaani looked at him and shook her head before she decided that it was time to make a complete confession.

"I don't know... You know, during the time of your factory accident, once you were operated and transferred to the ICCU, they wouldn't let us see you at all. Hospital procedure. You were fighting for your life all alone in that room where the machines were the only thing forcing you to remain alive. From what little we saw through the window on the door... Oh, you were not the only one suffering in those moments, Ranveer."

Ranveer listened to her in silence and she continued.

"And then, I think it was around midnight when the doctor came and asked us who he was the closest to. Well, since only Kaka, Maa and I had stayed back and Papa had taken your mother home because she wasn't coping well, both Kaka and Maa took my name. I was surprised because uo until that moment, I didn't really realize how close we'd gotten to each other. But I guess that was it."

"Why did the doctor ask that?"

"The doctor said that you were dying. You'd lost the will to live and they needed to use familiar auditory sensory treatment as a last resort because you were sinking. They weren't happy with my whole barging into the OT thing, but they still let me sit beside you. So I sat with you for the whole night talking to you, and just... watching you fight all alone. Watching you bleed as you rasped and heaved and died and suffocated and suffered more and more with every passing second. But I had to keep you alive. It was a new kind of pain I knew that day, Ranveer."

Ranveer gasped, no words available to his access.

"And somewhere through all that, I fell asleep. And then there was the nightmare... and there was so much _blood_! Oh, the moment I woke up, I ran away from the room like the coward I was, and never returned back until Maa forced me too. I couldn't see you go through the pain like you were, that too all by yourself knowing that I could not help you, but had to be a silent spectator to your excruciating agony!" said Ishaani, who's voice had gone a pitch higher by now. Ranveer gulped guiltily, a lot of things now falling into place as she rubbed circles upon the distressed girl's back.

"I thought you didn't want to let me go because you weren't ready to let me go," muttered Ranveer, more to himself than to her but Ishaani heard him anyway.

"The reason I'm afraid to let you go is not just for my sake," she admitted and Ranveer was taken by surprise. "It's perhaps because I'd lost you once already and I saw that life seep out of you as you kept fighting against it hopelessly. I preferred letting you go rather than watch you fight so brutally with life, especially since prolonging the fight only meant more suffering. I was a coward-"

"Don't say that!" cut in Ranveer but Ishaani continued like she hadn't heard him.

"-And even right now I know that this is killing you too somewhere along the line. I just don't want you to fight again all alone. I want to be with you through it all. I don't trust you enough to let you fight all on your own because you are a self-sacrificing fool!" she proclaimed out loud, hoping that the universe would agree to her. It silently did. Ranveer looked at her in surprise, suddenly seeing a glimpse of Love in her... well, his dreams did afterall show him not just his innermost feelings, but hers as well.

"Wow..." was what Ranveer intended to say in his mind but he ended up whispering it aloud. Ishaani cupped his cheek and looked at him seriously.

"This time, you have to fight tooth and nail against the world Ranveer. A world who'll only keep trying to tear you apart over and over again and keep trying to smother you with its harsh reality. But you'll have to fight it all and emerge victorious. I hope that you considered all the odds and know what you're going to be put through. And you have to do it all alone. Tell me, will you be able to do it?" asked Ranveer, and suddenly his priorities were set straight. Everything seemed to fall back into place as Ishaani did the job of what Love usually did. Be his voice of reason.

"I'm not going to rest until I don't," said Ranveer finally, meeting her gaze with even more passion. "If I could get myself back on my feet and revolve my life entirely post one incident, I'm sure I can do it again."

"Good, because this is what I wanted to hear," said Ishaani, giving Ranveer a strong look. Both of them stared at the stars in silence as they now lay down, wondering what the heavens had in store for them. After an infinitesimal amount of time, Ranveer turned to look at Ishaani and spoke softly.

"When do you think we'll be able to do this again? Stargaze together?" he asked, and Ishaani sighed sleepily.

"Hopefully after two years. Maybe sooner, who knows?" she replied and Ranveer smiled.

Ishaani yawned softly and sighed, before snuggling closer to Ranveer and throwing her arms around his torso. This was the last time she'd be seeking this kind of peace in his arms underneath the stars. This was the last time they would be gazing at the stars as their innocent selves because what lay ahead, they both didn't know. All that they had was the solace of today and the memories of the past to lead them through the night. Ranveer pulled her into a tighter embrace and sighed, letting his head fall upon hers as he left a kiss upon her crown.

Her tears soaked his shirt; his tears soaked her hair.

Time passed as the night threw a blanket of sleep upon the two troubled souls as the stars and moon dimmed their glow in fear of waking them up. This was the last night where they were going to be together as one. From the onset of tomorrow, both of them were to be shrouded with the cruel battles of the world that the two fragile hearts would have to combat with every bit of energy they had. They had to give their due to the world. They had to begin their journey towards the grandeur-filled destiny that was written for both of them in star-studded words. They had to create a mark for themselves in this meaningless world.

But for now, they were going to need all the sleep because it was going to be the last time they slept with the comfort of knowing that they had each other. This was the last time they were going to be sleeping as two whole and undamaged people whose hearts and souls were still so pure. The last time they were going to be sleeping away into the basking glow of those gloriously fantasy-filled dreams. The last time they would be sleeping with their sanity intact until life slapped them ruthlessly with reality.

It was the last time that they were going to have a good sleep in for a long, long time to come.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	94. Epistle 80

**Epistle 80: The Last Goodbye**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **A small vent-out before you guys move on to the chapter because I'm in a mood for one, so do bear with me. I've finally completed Book 4, that too, before schedule so I'm really, really thrilled about it! *does a hoopla dance***

 **Also, with this update, it also marks my Perfect Week! Yay! (Err, HIMYM watchers, don't let your mind stray!) I'm not talking about _Barney's_ Perfect Week, but my own one since I've given seven back-to-back updates in seven days. Yeah, I know, I need to give myself some rest now. **

**Also, since these seven updates have come at a price of emotionally draining me out to the point of an exhaustion, I'm going to take a two-day break before I begin with the Interludes, so hold your horses of expectations before you unleash them upon me.**

 **I think I've blabbered quite a lot now. Not keeping y'all any longer,**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ranveer and Ishaani sat in silence as one of the drivers were escorting them to the airport. The preparations were done - passport, ticket, visa, hand documents all stowed away into his haversack and all of his clothes and accessories neatly arranged in his suitcase. Goodbyes were made at home as Kailash and Amba both kissed their son goodbye, tears and words of advise being exchanged during the last few minutes, along with heaps and heaps of love and blessings.

Ranveer touched both Harshad and Falguni's feet, who in turn gave him their blessings and asked him to take care of themselves. Nothing was exchanged with Ishaani because she was going to be accompanying him to the airport, and would be the only one doing so. Kailash and Amba would be leaving the household an hour after Ranveer left, and had exchanged their own share of last thoughts and words with the other couple. There were the good times and the bad times, but the pros outweighed the cons and the departing couple had only gratitude to exchange at the end of it all.

Ranveer walked up to Baa and touched her feet, but like was to be expected, all he got in return was a scornful look before she retracted her feet away from him. But it didn't matter. He was setting out to do what he was destined to do. He was setting out to conquer destiny itself. He simply smiled and left home with Ishaani, who remained silent throughout the time of the final goodbyes being said. He could see her pinch herself to not cry, but he couldn't bring himself up to scold her for it. It was the first time he knew that this was the only thing that would help her be in control. Because if she cried today, he'd cry too and would simply run back home and forget that the past three weeks of his life had even happened.

Ranveer and Ishaani avoided looking at each other throughout the entire journey and stared at the sky that was a dull grey in spite of the summer spell that was going on. It looked like it would rain any minute but the probability seemed less. It never rained in October, really. But why wouldn't it rain today? The words once spoken careless returned back to both of them as they stared at the gloomy sky in anxiety - _Whenever it rains out of season, it means that God is crying upon us._ And God had every reason to cry upon them today.

Ishaani turned her gaze away from the glass and noticed Ranveer staring out of the window. She gently let her fingers brush upon his hand and the reaction was instantaneous. Ranveer turned to look at her, looking lost for words. Her touch had zapped him out from his line of thoughts. But what was to be said or done next, they didn't know.

It took both of them tremendous courage to look at each other and flash a nervous smile, when all their hearts wanted to do was burst in pain and agony of the separation that lay ahead. What kind of game was God playing with them? Why was the cost of achieve something in life so much? Ranveer knew that he was doing it all for Ishaani and yet there hadn't been a single moment since the previous night when he hadn't asked himself whether the trouble they were both taking and the amount of sacrifices they were making were worth it.

Ishaani looked at Ranveer and knew that she was doing it all for him so that he got a future that he deserved - not to just be constrained to being a driver or a driver's son for life as some kind of a stain or a tag that he had to live and die with. No man deserved to live with a tag, and no one knew that better than herself. Just like how he had never gave her the tag of being an illegitimate child for as long as he was with her, she would do the same for him now.

That was her most intimate weakness as a break-point, and she knew that _anyone_ in the world would not use it as a leverage point in the world, it would be Ranveer. And that was something she blindly trusted him for. Just like how he trusted her to _never_ see him as a servant, being his most intimate weakness as a break-point. And intimate weapon only they could destroy each other with.

But she would do anything to change the world's perspective on him. And if that meant letting him go like a bird who was learning to fly, she would. No matter how many sacrifices she would have to make for him. In the end, it was worth it all.

"This is it," whispered Ranveer as the car came to a halt in front of the Terminus 2 at the _Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport._

Ishaani snapped out from her line of thoughts and nodded her head. _Be strong, Ishaani. Be strong. Don't cry. Don't cry. Bid him a farewell with a smile. Your best smile._ They got down from the car and the driver went to fetch a trolley for Ranveer's suitcase. Both the friends stood in silence as they saw tearful goodbyes being exchanged between families and friends and lovers. Their eyes fell upon one of the couple at the entrance of the humongous airport who were exchanging one last kiss before they parted away.

"Do you think we'll meet someone one day, fall in love and wonder... you know, this is it?" asked Ishaani absentmindedly while Ranveer sighed. Oh how he longed to tell her that he'd had this moment back when he was nine... When he'd seen her for the first time. _No!_ , roared his heart at him. _Not now! You must be strong not just for your sake, but for hers, too!_

"I don't know... have you?" he asked, looking at Ishaani with a curious smile.

"No..." she whispered as she turned to look at him and he gasped. The dam had broken; the tears now began to leave her eyes in quick succession. Ranveer quickly cupped her cheeks as the tears brimmed up in his eyes as well, the suffocating moment of their farewell making it difficult for him to breathe. Talking was far, far away.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her stupidly and Ishaani couldn't help but smile at the childishness in his tone. Why was God doing this to them? Was this what a diamond had to go through to become what it finally became?

"I'm relieved to get shot of you at long last! Nobody to make fun of me or tease me or trouble me and crack all those lame jokes with me," she replied lamely and he gave her a half-hearted smile. Well, this was it. The closing call had arrived. Now was the time to walk away before he lost control upon his emotions and himself. He could not let the facade down for both of their sakes. Atleast one of them had to remain strong.

He turned around to push his trolley away when Ishaani caught his wrist and pulled him back.

"Don't go na, Ranveer. Please?" she begged suddenly, her face suddenly ambushed by more tears betraying away from her eyes. Ranveer let go of the trolley and gulped slowly, not knowing how long was he going to be able to keep going like this till he didn't break down himself.

"Maybe I won't if you keep crying like this," whispered back Ranveer lovingly, his tone as soothing as it could be.

"I'm sorry, I just... I don't know-" mumbled Ishaani as she quickly wiped away the tears from upon her face not unlike a child ashamed to be caught like this. Ranveer caught her hand and pulled her into an embrace.

"Shhh, come here," he whispered into her ears as she held on to his tightly, her head upon his chest. She shut her eyes and took solace in the beats that she could hear his heart produce. The beats he swore would stop for her if anything were to happen to her. _Why was she thinking things like that?_

"Look at me," whispered Ranveer as they separated and he now wiped away the stray tears from open her face. He still hadn't let go of his own. She nodded her head as she met his gaze with a ferocity that disarmed him momentarily. He continued in a strong voice, hoping to give her some of his own failing strength. Better her than him.

"This is not the end, Ishaani. This is a new beginning for both of us," he whispered positively and Ishaani managed to return a weak smile in spite of herself. _How could he fake a strength he didn't feel at all_ , was all she could wonder. What was he made of, really? _Thick-skinned_ , would be his answer if she ever asked him this. _We servants have really thick skins, you know! We'll bear all the pain but won't let a crease fall upon the faces if the people we love._

"I know," whispered back Ishaani, lost in the thought of all those moments when he'd use this as a defense when Baa was tell him things and would call him names. Not anymore, though. Times were about to change.

"Promise me something," asked Ranveer of her suddenly and she frowned at him for a moment, wondering what he had in mind. He urged her to reply in the affirmative and she did.

"Anything," she whispered and Ranveer nodded his head seriously. He took a long, deep breath before speaking next, his voice exuding the worry his eyes didn't fail projecting.

"Promise me that you'll take good care of yourself. You'll be my strong girl and learn to stand upon your feet. Promise me that you'll learn to be happy and you will do what your heart says. Promise me that you'll take care of Mota Babuji and Falguni Maa and make them proud. Promise me that you will not let anything hold you back. Promise me that when I come back, you'll meet me the same way like this. Promise me that you will trust your heart and help it make you see through this."

"Isn't that a lot of promises?" asked Ishaani finally after listening to him in complete silence and with the fullest of her attention. Ranveer gave her an annoyed look.

"Ishaani-"

"I promise," replied Ishaani hastily before he got more rattled up and Ranveer relaxed. But before he could fall back completely, Ishaani seized her chance at extracting a couple of reassurances from him as well in the name of promises.

"And I want you to promise me something as well," she shot at him and he nodded his head. He knew it somewhere deep down in his heart that this would be coming the moment he'd made her take those promises. And he was ready for them.

"Go ahead," replied Ranveer gently and Ishaani continued without wasting another minute.

"Promise me that you'll take absolute care of yourself. Nobody is going to come to stuff food down your throat or pamper you or anything of that sort. Promise me that you'll not behave like an idiot and keep getting into trouble the way you do with me. The world isn't like me. Promise me that you'll give in your life and soul and work as hard as you can to make me proud. Promise me that you'll use your head and not just your heart to make you see through this. Promise me that you'll come back for me."

"I promise," replied Ranveer with a smile upon his face. This was exactly what he'd been expecting. Was there anything he didn't know about her already? ANd how fast did she speak through so much, too! _God, how much she talked and loved to talk! How he'd miss all this! No, don't go there, you idiot!_

"And promise me you won't watch those stupid movies or get drunk or do anything stupid," spoke Ishaani that managed to bring Ranveer out of his pensive consideration. He shook his head like a ruffled puppy.

"Promise, baba. And even you promise me that you won't run away from the house like this. I won't be there to find you any longer," he spoke with an undertone of worry and she bit her lip.

"I promise," she said rather hesitantly when Ranveer shot her a stern look for not giving him a response for five whole minute.

"Good girl," he whispered and Ishaani smiled. She looked at her watched for the need of a distraction and gasped. Half an hour had already elasped since they'd arrived at the airport. It was a good thing that they'd decided to leave the house in such a way that Ranveer could be four hours early at the airport.

"Go, it's time," spoke Ishaani tensely and Ranveer stared at her in surprise. _Was this happening for real?_

"I don't want to go. Can't we go back home and forget this ever happened?" said Ranveer suddenly as he looked at the entrance of the airport as though it was causing him some kind of mortal agony. Ishaani hissed at him as she realized that he was having another episode of cold feet and knew the best way to tackle him.

"I'll kick you into the airport if you refuse to go. Don't make it difficult for both of us," she reprimanded reproachfully and Ranveer nodded his head halfheartedly, the dam of his emotions too much to contain as they treacherously escaped through his eyes.

Both of them hugged each other for the last time before they wiped away the tears from upon each other's face and sighed. This was it. Ranveer took command upon his trolley and begun making his way towards the entrance as Ishaani made her way towards the car slowly, regretting the amount of things she wanted to tell him but couldn't.

Walking down their own paths, Ishaani sighed tiredly as every step away from him meant her essence being robbed from her a little more. She couldn't do this. But she had to. When she'd chosen his happiness over hers, she knew the price that she had to pay for it. And now that the decision was made, she wouldn't step back. But there was that insane surge in her heart to turn back one last time and get a last glimpse of him.

Ishaani turned out to see that Ranveer had turned around the same time as she did. And in that moment, she knew that Ranveer wanted to run back to her and hug her as much as she did for they both didn't know when they would be able to fall into each other's embrace that consumed all of their fears and insecurities, that only gave them the most radiant of joys and peace. They didn't know when they'd be able to loop their hands within each others and walk all around the place without the slightest worry in their minds.

They didn't know when they'd be able to see each other again.

But they both also knew that they had to be strong for each other and a moment's worth of weakness would be enough to wash away all the hardwork that they'd put in to create the most strongest of facades. Both of them knew it was a show of strength, but neither of them had the courage to see through it for they knew what lay underneath it. But they had to embrace each other one last time. They couldn't leave it at that.

Ranveer ran towards her, not caring about the fact that several onlookers were now watching the spectacle in interest. But neither of them cared about that. All that mattered was each other in that moment. That last eyelock with all the passion and intensity they could muster and willingly agreed to drown into like there was no tomorrow. That last eyelock that they were going to cherish as a memory as their hearts thumped wildly against their ribs. That last eyelock that had the strength to set the world on fire. That last eyelock that would be their last moment together.

That last moment of reassurance. The last moment of them. That last moment of love. They didn't need words anymore... they never really did to begin with. All of their deepest conversations had been just with their eyes... their smiles, and the silence between those words. Kisses of reassurance and care didn't matter, not when they'd shared a thousand of them through their eyes.

"I'll miss you so much..." whispered Ishaani into his ears; the words that summed up everything she wanted to tell him.

"I'll miss you too..." he whispered back hoarsely, their heads now falling upon each others tiredly as their eyes shut in a silent prayer for the well-being of the other. Ranveer brought his lips up to leave a lingering kiss upon her forehead as he wiped away the tears from her face. Three words lingered upon both of their lips yet those three words stood different for both of them. But the emotion behind them the same.

 _I love you,_ was what he yearned to tell her, but he knew this wasn't the time. But if not now, then when? _When you become something in life,_ came the answer from his brain. Sigh, for once, his mind was right even though his heart tugged at him violently to listen to its silent pleas that eventually faded away in nothingness. For once, he was listening to his mind instead of his heart and he just hoped that it was the right decision.

 _Come back soon,_ was what she yearned to tell him, but she knew that if she told him this, it would hold him back because all he'd worry about would be returning back to her. But if not now, then when? _When he's achieved what he's set out to do,_ came back the answer from her heart. Sigh, for once, her heart was right even though her brain protested in indignation. _What a foolish call!,_ roared her mind but the pleas of her heart silenced away the arguments of her mind. For once, she was listening to her heart instead of her mind and she just hoped that it was the right decision.

And yet, both the set of words were bound by one emotion - love. There was no black or white to what kind of love this was, but it was love, oh yes. The only difference that remained was where one showed his love through his words, the other showed her love through her actions. He knew where he stood; she didn't. Not when she'd so comfortably taken shelter in the arms of her friend that she refused to see anything beyond that.

And as they separated, both of them smiled at each other. _Their_ customary smile. Her smile that his eyes would devour but would touch his heart in a balm like no other, the twinkle in her eyes that reminded him so uncannily of the stars he loved to admire. His smile that she savoured like the sweetest of elixirs but would stir her soul with the deepest of emotions with the twinkle that his eyes gained whenever he smiled at her liked that.

Ishaani tiptoed and kissed his forehead as he shut his eyes. They separated slowly and Ranveer opened his eyes to take in one last sight of her before he whispered a soft 'goodbye' in her ears. She whispered back to him slowly.

"Until we meet again," she whispered back to him slowly and he nodded his head. Eyes were swollen and cheeks were puffy but they had to do what they had to do. Ranveer sluggishly made his way towards his abandoned baggage and walked into the airport, turning back to look at Ishaani one last time, drinking in her sight greedily while she did the same.

And it was the last time they smiled at each other like that for a long, long time.

As Ishaani sat in the car and Ranveer at the departure gate, both of them stared at the sky as it now began to rain. Their own tears remained firmly printed against their cheeks as they stared at the heavens and wondered whether even God was crying at their plight, heavy as their hearts were. All that they could think about was how different their life was going to be without each other.

And as Ishaani walked back towards Ranveer's room back at the Parekh Mansion, and Ranveer across the air-bridge and into his flight, the walk made them feel empty somewhere. For so many years, they'd been two independent people who didn't need a friend because loneliness was their strongest pursuit. But after having each other in their lives, it wasn't like that anymore. They needed to share every moment of their life with each other, good or bad. They simply needed each other by their side at all times. And only one thought crossed both of their minds mutually at this conjecture.

The pain of departing from your best friend is perhaps, the worst kind.

* * *

 _ **13th October, 2007:**_

 _He's... gone._

 _Wow, I can't believe it. He's gone. Obviously he was going to go, but maybe there was some part of me that hoped that he wouldn't have to. I'm sitting in his room right now and writing my diary, because... well, it feels comforting. Like he's still here with me. Kaka and Kaki have just left too. So the room is now empty. Just with the memories of the past. And how many of them!_

 _It was here that I'd first made friends with Ranveer. The same room when I'd found him in the closet, unconscious. He'd saved my life and nearly lost his own, that idiot. I remember how I was bringing food and medicines for him and then all this had happened. This room was the first place where we'd discovered our mutual love for butterscotch ice-cream. Though I think he liked strawberry more, but he prefers to have this because it's my favourite. This is the same room when I'd come to wake him up at midnight to celebrate his birthday. And okay, I'll admit it - I stole the key to the terrace that day._

 _This is the same room where I'd come to feed Ranveer when I'd damaged his cycle. The same room where I'd given Ranveer that stray puppy I found on the road, and the poor soul was thrown out of here and was made to sleep upon the terrace just for my sake. And he even willingly did it. The same room where we'd had our ugly argument before Ranveer's accident at the factory. Wow, he'd just lost his will to live back then, no? The same room where he spent the next three months wishing for death. The same room where he'd finally found life one night and I'd embraced his pains and made it my own. The same night when he made those two masterpieces. And this is the same room when he first learnt to stand upon his feet again. That is one moment I'll never forget in my life._

 _The same room where I'd once left him a note saying how he was the best thing that ever happened to me. The same room where locked him up in the closet as a kind of revenge and had to pay such a huge price for it. The same room where I let myself fall weak in front of him just so that he'd forgive me and embrace me back into his life. The same room where I'd put him off the sleep for the first time when he got drunk. And the same room where I found him drunk on his birthday. The same room where we'd promised each other over samosas and tea that we'd complete Papa's incomplete legacy. That is what Ranveer has set out to accomplish._

 _The same place where I'd taken care of him after he'd fainted in the parking lot and was laughed upon by the guests when Papa introduced him to everyone. The same room where we shared all of our deepest fears and insecurities with each other. The same room where I must have fallen asleep countless number of times apart from the store room and the moment my eyes would open to the surroundings of my own room the next day, I'd know that he must have carried me back to my room without even the slightest of doubt every single time._

 _The same room where I found him crying and moaning and told him that I'd done the impossible and so had he. The same room where we shared the lightest of moments and the darkest of hours. The same room that was branded as a servant's quarters but harboured the eleven most precious years of my life with the one person who meant the world to me. None of that would come back._

 _It was indeed the dusk of a glorious era._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	95. Interlude 15

**Interlude 15: The Crossing of Paths**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Surprised, right? Yeah, I know, I surprised myself too. And also, Happy 2nd Birthday of MATSH to all of you! And since it's the two-year birthday anniversary of our show, I thought this as a befitting chapter as a dedication and tribute both for the day. I just hope this is alright and this lives up to your expectations. *starts shivering***

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ishaani shut her diary harshly, her eyes burning not out of tears but out of fury. Oh, how wonderful that moment had been when he'd run back to her and had embraced her amidst all those on-lookers! And she'd had her eyes just for him, nothing else. There was no world around her because _he_ was her world till then. If only she'd opened her eyes and looked around more carefully! For amongst the innocent bystanders stood a demon who had his eyes upon the ongoing scene with the most malicious intentions at heart. Nothing remained the same ever since.

That _son of a bitch._

She didn't even remember much of when he'd collided into her, because all she cared about was turning her face and getting back to the car as soon as she could before she could make an even bigger fool of herself. The only reason she even remembered colliding into him was because he'd spilled coffee upon her leggings and her feet and it had stung her. She'd looked at him angrily and his eyes had caught her fancy. Some kind of _passion,_ was the first thought that randomly popped into her mind, but she brushed it away. She had to mourn Ranveer's departure.

He'd apologized so furiously but all she could do was brush it off and tell him that it was okay. She didn't even have her heart in telling him off. She just wanted to get back home and cry for as long as she could. Till as long as her heart didn't get lighter. And that was it. He'd walked back to his own car that she noticed was a Mercedes, but she didn't care. She never cared about things like that.

 _"Ranveer, you need to buy a Ferrari when you become a big man!"_ she'd asked of Ranveer just two days before his departure as a joke.

And that had brought her mind back to Ranveer and she made her way back home drowing herself with the gaping void and silence of the car that was till an hour ago, inhabited by him. Who'd known then that one simple collision would change the course of her life forever? Who'd known that one simple collision was the linchpin of the dominoes that were about to be unleashed, under the rubble of which she and Ranveer were never meant to survive?

But they did. Damaged, broken, defeated, hollow and empty. But they not only just survived, but decided to take back what was theirs. Chirag had had his share of good times, but just like eight years ago, times were beginning to change. And his days were now numbered. It was her time now.

Ishaani swung herself out from the bed and looked at the time - 7AM. In nine hours, she'd know where fate meant to lead them from this point forth. She was oblivious then, and she was oblivious now. The only difference was that where she didn't dare to think about what destiny had in store for her back then, she had the temerity to try conquering it now, taking back everything that was rightfully hers. Starting from her father's incomplete legacy.

And she was now unstoppable.

Standing in front of the mirror after fifteen minutes, she dusted the sleeve of her sheath black-dress in satisfaction. The dress hugged her figure gracefully up to her knees while the full sleeves hid away the two scars from her own eyes. The scars that disgusted her as much as those moments of weakness made her disgust herself. But gone were those moments of weakness... All that lay ahead was the pursuit of power. Against destiny or to complete the impossible task that her father had left incomplete she couldn't say.

The task that her father had left behind wasn't impossible. Oh no, it wasn't. All it required was an extraordinary flair of skills and a little bit of good fortune. And since the heavens seemed to have been finally in her favour, she knew it in her guts that everything would work out just the way she wanted to it work out in the end. Everything except one.

Dropping the necklace around her neck, she sighed as she stared at the ring that sat upon her heart. An untold story with the only man who'd ever loved her unconditionally. Not for her looks; not for her money. But for her blackened heart and bruised soul. She smiled to herself ruefully as she slipped the necklace underneath her dress and away from sight. Completing her untold story with the one man who she'd pushed away was going to be the real impossible task.

She slipped on her father's watch after finishing the last touch of her eyeliner upon her eyes. The was the only piece of make-up she wore anyway. 7:20AM. She quickly sought her phone from upon the dressing table. Speed dialling Rishi's number, she didn't have to wait for more than two rings till the phone was answered. She didn't give him a chance to even wish her a 'good morning' as she jumped into a speech, the authority in her voice disarming her employee of his sleep.

"I need everyone in the office at 8AM sharp."

"What? Why?" mumbled Rishi and it was evident to Ishaani that he was still talking in his sleep. Hissing at the phone icily that only managed to extract a 'hmm' from her half-alseep employee, she chose to use the most cruel weapon of all to do the job of waking him up.

"Perhaps your termination letter might help jog your memory. Or slap you out from your slumber," she threatened unpleasantly and the effect was instantaneous.

"But Mr. RV isn't coming until 4PM! You asked us to report at 10AM!" protested Rishi, who now sounded fully awake and suddenly as frightened as though she'd threatened to kill him. Ishaani rolled her eyes in vexation.

"Well, I've changed my mind. Co-ordinate and get all the team force members in the office at 8AM sharp. I need to have a final round of discussion," asserted Ishaani, suddenly feeling her temper flare up. This was the most important day of their lives! How could people be asleep when she didn't manage to catch any?

"But-"

"Stop spluttering, _Mr. Oberoi,"_ she cut in venomously, not bothering to remain courteous anymore. Rishi gulped in worry across the line. "None of this is going to work with me when you give your presentation to Mr. RV, especially since we have to create a powerful first impression," she emphasized and Rishi complained in an exasperated voice.

"But I've practiced it already six times!"

"Then think of this as a rehearsal dinner," responded Ishaani, unwilling to budge from what she wanted to be done. This was a matter of life and death! This was the matter of what her father! THings had to go right!

"Ma'am-" began Puneet, but Ishaani cut across rudely.

"Save your arguments for Mr. RV, not me. I want you at the office at 8. Period," she added with the usual note of finality in her tone.

She didn't bother to hear the wave of protests that unleashed itself from across the line as she disconnected the call and sighed. Placing the diary back with the other ones that stared back at her in _nostalgia,_ she shut the armoire and picked up the necessary files required for the day.

This was it.

It was time to cross paths again.

-x-

RV sat in the car, staring out at the despondent weather of Mumbai in sentimentality. How much had changed in six years, really! More buildings, more traffic, more pollution and more heat! Everything felt so different to him, and yet the _essence_ of the city was just the same as always. The same hustle-bustle of the people, the same crazy love for street food and the same passion for becoming something in life that pulled people by the thousands into this city. _The City of Opportunities._ And he'd been amongst one of those thousands who the city had blessed.

He'd achieved what he wanted to in life, and he'd finally returned back from where it all began. From where his life truly began. His life had begun when he'd seen an eight-year old girl who'd changed his life forever. People's lives began when they took birth into this world. But his... his had began when his breath had ceased at her sight. She'd taught him how to laugh, how to life... how to _love._

Until he died the night when he let go of that breath that he'd been holding in for thirteen years. There had been no life since then, just a new battle everyday as time teased around him in a game of who'd break first - him or destiny? And so far, he'd been defeating his destiny with such eloquence that stunned the entire world. He'd created a foothold not just in the Australian markets, but even in the European and the American ones as well. And now he was set to conquer the title that his mentor had meant for him to inherit - _The King of Dalal Street._

Titles didn't matter to him anymore, because that's all people could give when you kept putting up facades. _RV. The Statistician of the ASX. Le Dauphin de l'Euronext. The Genie of Wall Street. The Knight of the Asian Markets._ And yet, who was he at the end of the day? He didn't know. He didn't want to either because what he truly was at the end of the day was dead. Emotionless.

He hadn't cried for five years. Not ever since his wife had passed away. He'd forgotten to cry upon a heartbreak that only gave him a pain that he'd gotten accustomed to living with for the past six and a half years of his life. So what was the point in trying to find a dead man withing himself when the titles helped in gain a sense of being _alive_? This was what it was going to be - RV going to seek a duopoly with the Parekh Empire.

Ranveer Vaghela was dead, and so were his emotions. RV smiled cruelly as a thought of a particular painting flew into his mind upon a quote he'd once designed on his own for the only woman he'd ever truly loved: _Hope is where the dead see the spark of love._ He laughed at himself venomously, thinking about the sentimental fool that he was as a child. He _was_ a child at prayer. What did he know about life as a child, really? No one could return from the dead. That was the rule of nature. But they could be reborn again, from the ashes of their past. Oh yes, this he had complete faith in.

Faith.

Five letters that held the power of the universe in them. Five letters that fathered hope. Five letters that claimed to move mountains. Five letter than claimed to change destiny. The same five letters whose institution he believed in blindly, especially _her_. The same five letter that struck the final blow and snuffed the breath out of him that night when it shattered like an explosion, his heart blown away into smithereens.

But was that faith that took the hit that night? Or was it an illusion? Whatever it was, he didn't want to go back to any of it, not when all that lay behind was bitterness and regret. And yet he was walking right back into the arms of his past. He looked at the sky and wondered. What kind of game was destiny playing with him now? He didn't know what was going to happen when he'd walked away from her eight years ago just so that he could become her equal. And now that he was, it was too late.

 _It's never too late,_ his mind reasoned with him. Could it be right? Could it be true? He didn't know. All he knew that he was returning back to his past to fulfill a purpose. To fulfill an untold story - an untold story of legacy that was left incomplete by his mentor who'd trusted him to see this through. He knew that opening one untold story would eventually lead him into opening another one - another one with the woman who'd driven him into becoming what he was today. Successful, yet lonely.

His mother's words rung back into his mind but he pushed them away. People said that the diamond consignment to London would be an impossible task, but he begged to differ. He had the extraordinary flair and the good fortunes both to pull that off. RV was a storm that was unstoppable when he set upon a conquest to achieve what he wanted. Everything except one. Completing his untold story with the only woman who he'd ever truly loved was the impossible task at hand.

"We've reached," cut through the driver's voice that managed to snap RV out from his thoughts.

Finch stepped out of the car and waited for his companion to do the same. RV started at the office of the Singhania Finance Solutions with a cold smile upon his face. This was the _first_ company that had refused to offer him a job all those years ago because he was a servant. Today, he was going to walk in with the proposal of taking over the company along with all of its portfolios. The justice of karma was sweet. And as his thought flitted towards Ishaani for just a moment, he sighed.

This was it.

It was time for the paths to meet.

-x-

RV sat across the table with a smirk upon his face. Out of the seven companies who were bidding for the take-over, the RV Group of Companies, or more specifically, the RV Broking Solutions had managed to win the take-over, fair and square. Technicalities were explained and manipulations were put into right use, until the owners were astounded by the power exuding from the nearly twenty-nine year old boy like a house on fire.

The firm had been getting a lot of take-over proposals in the last two years and after due consideration, they finally decided to give up the company and set up a bidding for the take-over of the same. Whichever company took over could continue the operations as they liked because the Sunil Singhania, the owner of the company wanted to retract their shares out of the same and invest it in the international markets as a new venture.

Formalities were in the process as the losing parties walked out of the premises, the dejection and frustration of failure evident upon the faces representing their respective firms. Sumit Singhania, the head of the firm walked RV into his cabin for a cup of coffee. How times had changed. Eight years ago, the same man had asked him to bring him a coffee to mock his societal position. Today, the same man was asking him to accompany him into his cabin to share a cup of coffee like an equal.

Both the men remained seated opposite each other in silence as they waited for the assistant to get the papers of the contract that needed to be signed. Setting the mug down after some time, Sunil Singhania turned to look at the new owner of the firm in evident awe.

"It's an honour to be associated with you, Mr. RV. The world is a witness to your legendary conquests," began Mr. Sunil, looking like a schoolboy who was seated in front of a celebrity. RV wondered whether he'd faint with joy or in shock of what was about to happen.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine, Mr. Singhania," replied RV politely, his eyes never once leaving the shrewd man's face. Oh, he was an old fox, alright, and everyone knew why he really wanted to retract his name and sell the firm. The amount of embezzlements that he'd done were astounding and was becoming harder and harder to contain. The RV Group of Companies managed to buy the firm from him at half the market price and yet convinced him to sell it to them just by the power of association. Overconfidence and greed were often pits of doom.

"So tell me, Mr. RV. What brought you here, being the star you are?" asked Sighania jovially and Ranveer smiled at him cold-heartedly.

"A little personal story, but that can wait," added RV as the assistant entered the room with the necessary documents and put them right in front of RV as signalled by Singhania. The latter rubbed his hands in evil delight.

"Well, signature please," he exclaimed as though asking for an autograph. RV cocked an unamused eyebrow at him that tamed the other's overly diabetic behaviour. "I see that you are a cautious man, Mr. RV," added Singhania in awe as he saw RV go through all the documents in silence, his eyes never once leaving the papers until he was done with them. After a span on twenty minutes, RV set down the papers with a satisfied look.

"One must always be on their guard in a world like this, Mr. Singhania. You never know," he added, now smiling at Singhania dispassionately.

"Intriguing. I hope you liked the coffee," stated Singhania suddenly, looking as though the award for The Best Coffee-Maker was being announced. RV now interlocked his fingers and rested his elbows upon the table, his eyes suddenly gleaming darkly with the knowledge of what he was going to do next. Ah, the satisfaction of cruel sadism...

"Splendid," replied RV without feeling and Singhania gave him a proud look.

"I prepared it myself," he replied with emotion and RV stared at him intently. It was the look of a lion studying his prey before the kill. He slipped his hand into the pocket of his coat from where he retrieved an old 500-rupee note.

"Here," said RV as he pushed the note in the face of the other man, his index and middle finger catching the note in a rude tip-like manner.

"What's this?" asked Singhania, who now looked confused. What was going on? Was this some kind of a joke? Rich people had such a strange sense of humour, really...

"500 rupees for the coffee. It was exceptional," replied RV, now sounding amused.

"I don't understand. What joke is this?" asked Singhania once again, now suddenly looking uncomffortable. Something didn't feel right, especially the disdainful look in RV's eyes. He stood up from his chair abruptly and RV cocked his eyebrow at him austerely.

"Sit _down_ , Mr. Singhania. I'm only just being fair. It's the same 500-rupee note you'd given me when you'd made me prepare the coffee for yourself," explained RV, but all it did was make the other man frown in bewilderment.

"I... I don't-"

"Oh, eight years is such a long time, no?" taunted RV mercilessly as Singhania now sat upon his seat more out of fear than respect.

"What childishness is this?! Who are you?" he roared at RV, as though hoping that the power of his voice would frighten the young boy. All it did was make RV chuckle mirthlessly.

"RV, ofcourse. But we've met before, just so you know. You don't seem to have a very good memory, though," goaded RV and he felt his heart lighten up at the fact that his behaviour was unnerving Singhania as the latter waggled a finger at him angrily.

"I meet thousands of people everyday!"

"I'd come to your firm for the first interview of my life," spoke RV at long last as his eyes fell upon the clock right in front of his eyes. 2:45PM. He had to close one chapter of the past before he jumped towards another.

"What happened?" asked Singhania inquisitively, in spite of looking now mortally terrified of what RV may do next.

"I was rejected, ofcourse," came back the heckled reply and Singhania gasped. What kind of revenge was God taking upon him? And why this demon out of all the others who looked like a possessed maniac who could destroy everything in his path with just his eyes?

"Why?" asked Singhania weakly as he put his hand over his chest, trying to calm the human pump from trying to beat away as madly as it was.

"Because I was a _servant,_ " excalimed RV in a low voice that was barely audible. His eyes met Singhania's own ones in the most brutal way possible than the latter shrieked as though he was stabbed.

"I... I... you..."

"Oh yes, that was my first interview ever, and the one I'll never forget," continued RV, as Singhania gulped in fear. "You threw aside my resume and asked you to prepare a cup of coffee. I did and you handed over this 500-rupee note, and asked me to continue working as a servant since I was such a natural. You laughed at my poverty, stripped away my self-respect and jeered at my social status and chose to see that above my qualifications. Such disrespect I'd never faced at the hands of the sixty-five companies that had rejected me as much as you did. RV never forgets."

"Wait, you're _that_ servant?!" exclaimed Singhania, the memory from that day coming back to him clumsily. Oh yeah, he'd enjoyed humiliating that boy so much, especially seeing his helplessness and desperation. The stupid smile was wiped off his face when he saw the one upon Ranveer's. _Triumphant._

" _Was,"_ corrected RV with exquisite pleasure while Singhania gasped. "I'm now the new owner of the Singhania Finance Solutions."

"I don't know what-" began Singhania after ten whole minute of dumb-founded silence, the power of RV's statement echoing around the room not unlike the thundering of the clouds that could now be distantly heard.

"To say?" completed RV, but didn't wait for a response. "They say that karma is a circle of life. What goes around, comes around. I hope you enjoy your retirement," added RV, winking at Singhania as he stood up gracefully.

"No... No... _You thief!_ " yelled out Singhania in accusation that made RV stop in his tracks. The latter turned around, looking unamused. Singhania wished that he were dead by a lightening strike rather than being looked down upon the way he was being done so by RV in the moment.

"Ah, Mr. Singhania. I'm afraid that you've taken a leverage with your tongue. There are a total of a 116 people who are witness to today's proceedings and know that you willingly chose my company from the rest to allow the take-over to happen," reminded RV, his eyes challenging the other man to contradict him. Sighania gulped away the response as he knew that there was no defense left. The boy was right.

He slumped upon his chair back in defeat as he stared at RV in a mixture of amazement and dread.

"How'd you do all this?" he asked in a fatigued tone, the revelations of the last half an hour too much to take. RV remained stone-faced.

"Had you given me the chance to prove my worth, you'd have known. But since you didn't, it's none of your business, really," shot back RV, his tone as aloof as ever. Sighania shivered under the power of his voice, even though it was barely above an audible whisper.

"Why're you here?" he asked finally, unable to keep the remorseful plea out of his voice. RV chuckled to himself before satisfying Singhania with an answer.

"To finish what I set out to do," replied RV, the fire in his eyes now blinding Singhania until looking anywhere but at him was the only thing he could do.

RV smiled at the flabbergasted man spitefully and made his way out of the mediocre cabin in less than five strides. He made his way to the car where Finch and his assistant, David now sat waiting for him, looking impatient.

"What have you been up to?" asked Finch as RV sat beside him, looking pleased with himself. Oh, the momentary solace of triumph till life took revenge upon him for his temerity by bringing him in front of the one woman who had the power to destroy all of his facades.

"Just settling some pending scores of karma," replied RV airily and Finch clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Great, because it's already three and we need to reach the Parekh office by the next hour!" he reminded RV as the driver now put the car into motion and redirected it back upon the road once again.

"Relax, it's alright."

"Are you alright? You look like you're on fire," remarked Finch suddenly, looking suspicious. What happened in the cabin was to stay in the cabin.

"Maybe I am," whispered RV after some time, but he was the only one who heard his own voice in spite of the silence of the car.

As the car drove along the path faster than ever, Ranveer looked at the sky and smiled dastardly. The skies were now as grey as though it was about to rain any minute. There was a storm on the way.

Or maybe he was.

-x-

Ishaani looked at the cold grey sky in amusement. An unexpectedly stormy day. Well, there was more than one storm coming anyway. Shutting the blinds of her cabin, she went and sat upon her seat, her eyes scrutinizing the files whose content she knew by heart now. Well, it was more to kill time than anything else. She looked at her father's watch upon her hand and sighed. 3:56PM. From what she'd heard, RV was _never_ late. Well, he was bound to never be.

A sudden knock at the door snapped her out from her thoughts and she looked up. Puneet had his head stuck through the gap between the door and its post, looking positively petrified. She didn't need to know what he was about to say because she could see the frightened reverence upon his face anyway.

"He's here. Mr. RV."

"Send him in," replied Ishaani slowly, as though weighing every word with precarious care.

Puneet nodded his head before retracting it away. Ishaani sighed as she pushed her chair and stood up, her heart suddenly feeling as though it's explode with the eerie calmness that occupied it in a moment where it should have been thumping with all its might. At exactly four, the door to her cabin opened and her world stopped as after Puneet, Rishi and two foreigners who she assumed were Ranveer's associates, stepped in the man of the hour.

Both of them stared at each other as time refused to go any further. It had to stop because the star-crossed lovers had crossed paths _again_. It had to stop because the lovers had to drink in each other's sight greedily, as though it was the _elixir of life_. It had to stop because it _had_ to. It had to be a curious spectator of what was going to happen when everything ceased to go ahead. It had to stop because it had to go behind once last time before it could move ahead.

Ishaani stared at Ranveer as she weakly gripped the table for support. He was no longer the _same_ , and she could hardly recognize him anymore. She couldn't help but admire how much better looking and... _attractive_ , he'd become in all those years, especially as he now stood in front of her _confidently_ in the black three-piece suit that reflected the colour of his eyes when he would be angry. But she couldn't _believe_ it. He was finally _there_! He was finally there right before her in _flesh and blood!_ And yet he _wasn't_.

He no longer had the cheeks that she so adored to pull for they'd become hollow. Neither was there that life and love in his eyes whose memory alone had been giving her the strength to fight through a _hundred_ battles in these five years. There was no smile upon his face that made her soul stir with the most _passionate_ of emotions; there was only a smile that made her soul shiver in _horror_. There was no twinkle in his eyes anymore; only an emptiness left behind that made them look... _dead._ He was no longer the same, because the man she sought was _no more_. And so was his _essence_.

But then what was it that just flickered through his eyes and the tiniest gasp that he let out at her sight, as unnoticeable as that was?

Ranveer stared at Ishaani, wondering what hit him at her sight. And in the next moment, he knew. The breath _refused_ to leave his chest at her sight just like it had refused to do so _twenty years ago_. He stared at her, disbelieving at what his eyes showed him. She was _there_. She was right in front of him in _flesh and blood_. And yet she _wasn't_ , because he couldn't recognize the woman who stood in front of him anymore.

She no longer had the cheeks that he so loved to watch the pink gush of; she was pale and her cheeks were sunken to the point where it highlighted her cheekbones artistically. He'd never seen another woman look as beautiful as she did right now in that black sheath dress, and yet he couldn't help but notice how... _dead_ , her eyes were. There was no _hope_ in them. Only a fire burning in them that reminded him eerily of his own ones. There was no smile upon her face at all that had the power to _touch_ his eyes and _awaken_ his soul in the calmest of assurances. She was no longer the same anymore and neither was her _essence_.

But then what was it that had just flickered through her eyes and had made her grasp the table like that, as unnoticeable as that tiny action was?

The clouds thundered against each other murderously as though the end of the world had arrived. But it wasn't. It was the arrival of the storm. Or maybe _they_ were the storm that had arrived in each other's life.

This was it.

Everyone snapped out from the pause of the moment except Ranveer and Ishaani, who refused to take away their eyes from upon each other, drinking in the other's sight with a thousand thoughts in mind yet devoid of any emotions or feelings. What wouldn't they have given in that moment to run into each other's arms and pull each other into an embrace to never let go again? Steps grew closer and closer without any conscious effort until they stood right in front of each other, without any barrier or distance. Just like they always would.

How they wanted to speak a thousand words together as their life flashed before their eyes, and suddenly everything felt the same. _Some things never change._ Until it halted upon their last memory that killed the words in their throat. _But some things never remain the same._ The world dissolved around them as they forgotten about where they standing. Because they no longer stood there anymore.

They now stood in the memory of where it all _ended_.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	96. Interlude 16

**Interlude 16: The Inglorious Farewell**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _Ranveer sat upon the terrace wall with a glass of liquor in his hand as he stared down at nothing. What had he left in his life anymore? His mentor... the one man who truly loved him and cared for him was no more and the world was a cold, empty place without him. His mentor had been his God... the one man he believed in even more so than God himself. Who would he keep his faith in now? Who would be able to move those mountains for him?_

 _His departure had only left behind an Ishaani who'd gone cold. As though she was too numb to feel pain or any emotion anymore. He remembered the moment that was still as fresh in his mind as thought it had just happened, even though it had been three days for his mentor to be cremated. Ishaani had stood up and had begged of him to speak something about what happened to her father as Ranveer has left the room, too stunned._

 _Surely Harshad Parekh couldn't die... he was an immortal, right?_

 _Ishaani had let her head fall upon Ranveer's chest and she howled and banged her fists against his chest in fury, asking him to contradict what they both knew was the truth. And suddenly, the weight of the world was upon his shoulders as her head fell upon his chest tiredly and she sobbed, the pain in her shrieks tearing his soul apart until his knees buckled and both of them fell upon the ground in a heap. Nobody bothered to pacify them because the world deserved to mourn the loss of an extraordinary man._

 _It didn't matter that they weren't on the best terms anymore or that he'd just confessed his love for her and she'd rejected it very obviously. Nothing matter when she needed him at a moment like this. And not just she, even he needed her beside him for the sake of his own sanity. But there was no solace. Only pain and more pain that even alcohol refused to drown out tonight. His senses were as sharp as ever even though he did feel reckless. Especially after what happened with Chirag and the fire that burnt his heart whole._

 _The lightest sound somewhere behind him made him turn around and he saw Ishaani walking towards him, her features now looking turbulent. Ranveer hiccoughed slowly as he scrutinized her expression carefully, suddenly realizing that there was an approaching storm in her calm. The dam of her emotions was about to make any minute; they'd already begun imploding within her from what the windows of her eyes betrayed out to him._

 _He saw her playing with the pendant on her neck absentmindedly when he noticed that her ring finger didn't carry her engagement ring anymore. He slid off the terrace wall with a grace that surprised him, considering how he'd already consumed three glasses of the honey-coloured liquid._

 _"Ishaani, your ring-"_

 _"I broke off my engagement with Chirag," she stated in a blank voice, and the glass fell out from Ranveer's grip._

 _"What?"_

 _"He was talking about all sorts of things and we got into an argument and I called it off," she continued in the same blank voice as Ranveer slipped off from the wall and walked right up to where she stood. She felt like a woman possessed with the dark circles around her eyes and with the unkempt state of her hair. It was as though somebody had killed another part of her with Harshad Parekh's death._

 _"I don't understand," whispered back Ranveer, wondering what was about to hit him? Wasn't it just three days ago when she was singing praises and praises about Chirag and proclaiming how much she loved him? What had happened so suddenly? Was it that finally thing were turning into his favour? Could it be that destiny did, afterall, want them to be together after their little setback?_

 _"Technically, he was the one who wanted to call it off but I beat him to it," replied Ishaani in the same stoic voice, and suddenly it made Ranveer feel a little afraid. She didn't look alright to him. It was as though someone had robbed her out of her essence and had turned her into a blank state - unfeeling and unthinking. He always knew what an incident like this could do to her, but now that it had actually taken place, he realized that it had affected her much, much worse than he could have ever imagined._

 _"What happened?" he asked, suddenly a foreboding entering into his heart as the cloud rumbled in the distance somewhere. This was the second time in three years that this was happening. What was it that made his heart squirm in fear? What was it that was yet to happen? Surely nothing worse could befall them now... could it? Things were falling back into place... things were getting calmer... but was it the calm before the storm?_

 _"He wanted to talk about what he overheard the other day in your room," she replied back to him, her eyes not blinking even once. Things were beginning to crack within her and the shield of numbness was beginning to fade. It would be soon now. She could sense her state of being beginning to collapse._

 _"Oh," was all Ranveer could say stickily. And the foreboding in his heart grew more and more intense. Maybe it was just the alcohol working on his nerves. But alcohol was supposed to make you free... then why did his heart feel so suffocated?_

 _"And he said that you are a jealous maniac who couldn't see my happiness so it was best that we got married as soon as we could because sooner or later you would make our life miserable," she recalled painfully and now it made him heart squelch even badly, but this time, in guilt. He may have hated Chirag, but this was... true? He would never, ever make her life miserable. He'd walk away if Chirag made her happy... but her getting married to him? He was a jealous maniac, yes!_

 _"Wow..." he whispered, more to himself than to her. What kind of messed up business was this?_

 _"He also said that you accused him of being a gold-digger and a back-stabbing opportunist," she added and she could hear the hatred in her voice. Oh... the solace it gave him to hear that hatred in her voice for Chirag. But something was coming back into her eyes now... was in emotions?_

 _"What did you say?"_

 _"I told him that he was the one behaving like a jealous maniac and you were not like that. I don't love you, but that doesn't mean that you would make my life miserable," she stated and God, it stung him! It was like she'd stabbed him in the heart again. Oh, all those hints and those flicker of emotions... were they nothing, then? He'd almost come to believe that she loved him too, especially after the lengths she went to. It still hurt, knowing that he was wrong, much more that she'd fallen for someone else and was in love with him._

 _"I don't-" began Ranveer but Ishaani cut across his speech._

 _"You were right, Ranveer," she confessed in a small voice as her lips quivered and she now felt her facade collapse. "I shouldn't have trusted him so quickly. And he had the temerity to call you a servant and accuse you of things that were astronomical!" she suddenly shrieked out into the open night as she fell into his arms and finally let the salty droplets of pain leave her eyes as she held on to his shirt in agony._

 _"Like what?" he asked softly, knowing that it was best that she let it all out of her heart. She hadn't cried again after she'd cried at the hospital three days ago, and everyone were beginning to worry about her. He didn't know what had happened between her and Chirag, but he knew that in spite of whatever she said, it was hurting her a lot. And there was something that was disturbing her and was the root cause of this breakdown. He wondered what had Chirag told her really._

 _"He said you accused him of infidelity," she whispered in reply, and Ranveer gasped, as though shocked. So Chirag told her about their conversation from this morning._

 _Ranveer shut his eyes as he remembered how he'd seen someone, who he could vouch for 80% looked like Chirag, kissing a girl near the park. He'd been livid with rage and would have confronted them and then, but by the time he could, they'd both left. So he'd confronted Chirag about it first thing in the morning, but it had been unfruitful since Chirag had given him all the proofs stating his innocence and he hadn't even put up a fight with Ranveer. Just the same cold look._

 _Ranveer was afraid that he might have crossed some boundaries in his rage. Or in his hangover. He'd gotten drunk the previous night after seeing what he did. He wanted to clarify it with Chirag before he told anything to Ishaani, and right now, he wasn't sure what was going to happen next._

 _"It's true. I did see him kissing another girl yesterday. They were too far, but I'm sure it was him," spoke Ranveer, slowly and Ishaani clutched at his shirt harder._

 _"Oh God... No..." was all Ranveer heard through her muffled cries. Ishaani felt her heart break a little more suddenly, as though all the pain of the world had fallen upon her shoulders. If this was what a heartbreak was... couldn't anyone love her for who she was?_

 _"It's a good thing you called it off, Ishaani. And what he's talking about was a little conversation we had this morning. I went to confront him about what I saw yesterday," confessed Ranveer, and Ishaani cried harder into his chest._

 _"I'm sorry, Ranveer..." she wept in regret as her chest felt constricted. How could she have put her friend through so much when all he wanted to do was protect her? He was not like that Chirag who'd cheated upon her. Her Ranveer could never do that to her._

 _"Sorry? Sorry for what?" he whispered to her, stroking her hair gently. She refused to take her arms from around him and he liked the weight of her head on his chest. It made his own pain lessen, along with his inhibitions. She'd taken it better than he'd expected it to. She'd chosen to trust him over Chirag. All wasn't lost, perhaps. Everything was just like before._

 _"I... I thought you were being mean to Chirag because you didn't like him because you had feelings for me! I'm sorry I didn't trust you, Ranveer..." she admitted to him shamefacedly, not even having the strength to meet eyes with him. Guilt and regret only kept pushing her over the edge more and more. She didn't want to feel like this. She didn't want to hurt like this. She wanted Ranveer to make her whole again after the unbearable agony of her father's loss that'd left a gaping void in her heart._

 _"Ishaani... shh. It's alright, okay? I don't want your apology. I just want your pain to go away," he whispered into her ear soothingly, his own pain choking his voice. He couldn't see Ishaani like this... all broken and messed up. It was distinctly breaking his heart a little more by every passing minute._

 _"I'm tired, Ranveer," she pleaded tiredly against his shirt, her voice projecting the exhaustion and despondence now. "Tired of being abandoned by everyone. My real father, you... Chirag... Papa... Papa swore that he'd never leave me, na? Then how could he do this to me, Ranveer? How could he put me through this all over again?! Am I so bad that everyone does this to me? Am I so bad that everyone takes advantage of my emotions and leaves me broken? Why?" she asked him, unable to understand anything anymore. Everything was a mess. She just wanted to sleep... to sleep... to let the pain go away._

 _"Ishaani... I'm sorry..." whispered Ranveer, realizing just how much he'd hurt her and how his one decision to stay away from her for two years had perhaps not been the wisest one, even if it was for the greater good._

 _There was a bubbling guilt in his heart that threatened to claim him any minute as one particular section of his conversation with Chirag earlier floated into his mind, making his heart beat a little more unevenly. He shouldn't have said that... he regretted saying that, even though he didn't mean to say it out aloud. Ishaani's greatest vulnerability... He just prayed again hope that Chirag hadn't mentioned that to her. But if he would have, wouldn't she have already mentioned it to him? She'd have been angry and mad and would have asked him about it, but she didn't. What did that mean? Where did that make Chirag stand, then?_

 _He looked at Ishaani, his own eyes brimming as wiped away the tears from her face._

 _"No, I'm sorry for hurting you so much! And that lying, two-timing bas***d! Playing all noble and wanted to call off the engagement between us because he thought I didn't trust him and needed time and was playing the selfless one by being the one to back out from between you and me! And how dare he accuse you of all those things?! How dare he call you a servant?!" she yelled out, looking at him in a mixture of pride and passion._

 _"Let it go... It doesn't matter anymore..." he whispered, and suddenly the foreboding in his heart reach a new peak._

 _"It does to me!" exploded Ishaani, and Ranveer's heart skipped a beat. "And he had the audacity to lie in my face and tell me about how you were the one back-stabbing me and spoke a whole lot of crap about how you'd supposedly threatened him to stay away from me because you loved me and you'd go to any lengths to make me yours! He didn't even have the guts to speak the truth to me and put it on your head! And if that wasn't enough, he said_ _you told him how being abandoned by the people I love because of being tagged as illegitimate was my biggest insecurity in life and how it had messed me up in so many ways! Yeah right, like you'd such a thing!"_

 _There! The build-up of foreboding exploded in his heart, leaving behind a very sour taste in his mouth. He turned his gaze away from hers as he shut his eyes, a new morbid fear clouding upon all of his senses. Was it fear or was it the alcohol? Why was everything spinning suddenly? He was aware of Ishaani still being in his embrace, but he couldn't understand what he was thinking anymore as thoughts kept flitting in and out randomly, no proper sequence to them._

 _"What... what if I did say all those things?" he suddenly blurted out with even consciously wanting to confess. What did he just do?! Did he just dig his own grave? Why would he tell her something like that, knowing very well how she would react to it?! Why couldn't he just bite his tongue and shut up?_

 _"What?" she asked as she pushed him away from her suddenly in shock. Ranveer nearly lost his balance as he looked at her in surprise. Surprise? It was like a slap on his heart! She'd never done that before!_

 _"What if I did?" he asked her in a quiet eyes, his eyes meeting her own in a fear such like he'd never felt before._

 _"You'd... you'd never do that to me... especially about my weakness... my deepest vulnerability... you'd never exploit me like that... no..." she whispered, staring at him as though something broke inside her once again. No... not even Ranveer... not the one person who could never do that to her, no matter what... No!_

 _"Ishaani, I-" began Ranveer, now aghast, but Ishaani retracted her steps away from him in stunned disbelief._

 _"Tell me you didn't..." she pleaded, her eyes now bulging in horror. Ranveer remained silent, and Ishaani got her answer._ _"No... No... No... You didn't... How could you, Ranveer? HOW COULD YOU?!" she yelled at him suddenly, not unlike a demented maniac as she caught hold of his collar and shook his whole frame in an anger she'd never known in her whole life._

 _Chirag's words kept floating in her mind over and over again with the same genuine concern he'd shown her about her choice in believing Ranveer over him until she couldn't take it anymore. She'd made a wrong call. She'd chosen the wrong man. She'd failed the love of her life. She'd failed her Chirag!_

 _"Ishaani, I-"_

 _"SHUT UP!" she yelled at him, the revolt evident in her tone. Tears of hatred flowed through her eyes as she pushed him away from her for the second time that night, now feeling sickened. "All this time, I thought Chirag was being harsh and judgmental upon you and was the one who'd betrayed me..."_

 _"I didn't-" began Ranveer, who now felt his world disintegrating around him with the series of whips that Ishaani was unleashing upon him in the form of her words. No... This was not how it was supposed to go! He couldn't take that venomous look in her eyes for him... he couldn't!_

 _"How could you do this to me, Ranveer? How could you exploit my weakness like that just to make me your trophy?!" she yelled at him in ire, her face now growing red as more tears escaped her eyes. She'd trusted Ranveer more than herself, a trust that exploded with such brutal force that it scorched her insides cruelly._

 _"Ishaani, I swear! It was nothing like this! It's all Chirag's doing... he's man-" began Ranveer, cursing his luck that he'd ever had that conversation with Chirag, and cursing his luck even more to have opened his mouth in front of Ishaani when everything was going well._

 _"DON'T SAY A WORD AGAINST HIM!" yelled Ishaani at him, outraged. How dare he accuse Chirag after it being his own fault!_

 _"Ishaani, you're not thinking straight. You're emotionally messed up and-" began Ranveer, who was now staring at her in desperation._

 _"I think I'm thinking straight for the first time... after everything I sacrificed for your happiness... my own happiness, my sense of security, my solace... everything! And this is all I got in return?! You were supposed to be my friend!" she accused brokenheartedly, and Ranveer wished that he'd have rather been dead than hear that tone of betrayal in Ishaani's tone for him._

 _"Ishaani, I am your best friend! Please... please trust me!" begged Ranveer as he caught her shoulders, but she pushed his hands off from them rudely._

 _"No, you're not my best friend! Best friends don't do this to each other!"_

 _"Ishaani... I love you more than-" began Ranveer, now too afraid of what was happening. Things were spiralling out of hand and much faster than he could understand._

 _"No you don't love me! This isn't love! I thought I meant the world to you and you were my shield who protected me from all harm! But all this time..." she trailed off, turning her face away from him as she couldn't look at him anymore. He'd broken her heart... he'd broken her sense of security... he'd broken that bubble of innocence... he'd broken her in smithereens!_

 _"Ishaani, please... trust me... you're taking this all wrong! Atleast hear me out!" begged Ranveer, but Ishaani shook her head at him vehemently._

 _"What is left to hear, Ranveer? Huh? Tell me!" she shrieked at him and the pain in her tone made him flinch. But what about the pain that her heart felt? This was much worse than a heartbreak... first her father, and now Ranveer! Her whole life was a lie! A lie and an illusion and a bubble that had burst so cruelly that she wasn't even sure whether those thirteen years of her life were real or no._

 _"Ishaani, I-"_

 _"I just want to know one thing - did you or did you not say those things to Chirag?" she asked, her tone suddenly cold. It was like the emotions were suddenly wiped away, leaving behind only coldness and more aloofness that could kill._

 _"I-" began Ranveer hesitantly, his eyes now red. Something was strangling him... was it the guilt or the fact that she couldn't lie to her?_

 _"Yes or no?" she demanded, her eyes staring into his own in a fire that scorched his weakened soul._

 _"Yes, but I-"_

 _"You know what hurts me, Ranveer?" cut through Ishaani, her voice now holding the agony of a lifetime. "After all this time where I fought all the odds of the world to defend you from what the world saw you as, they were right after all. Chirag was right after all. You may give them your heart and your soul, but nothing ever changes a servant's mentality."_

 _Ranveer stared at her as though somebody had shot him. His eyes sought her own ones that burned with a rage, and yet there was a coldness in them that made his heart explode in his mouth with the most gut-wrenching explosion. Her eyes didn't betray any hidden emotion, not even anger. Just purpose. She meant every word she'd spoken just now._

 _And not just truly meant them, but spoke them with conviction. She believed what she just said. He could always differentiate the strand of every emotion she felt and when she was speaking the truth and when she wasn't. And he could see the clarity of the truth glistening in her eyes. She meant it. She smiled at him in tortured cruelty and continued._

 _"I thought you were different! I thought Papa's love for you would make you different. Turns out I was wrong and the world was right. How could anyone love a servant when this is all they ever gave in return? Forget love or friendship... not even loyalty..." she sneered, even though she felt her heart would explode with the suffering that she felt herself go through at the thought of his betrayal that kept flicking into her mind every second._

 _And Ranveer felt the breath leave his lips. The same breath he'd held for thirteen years ever since he's first seen her when she was nine._

 _"Tell you didn't mean that, please... Ishaani, I'm dying... Please save me... Say that you didn't mean it..." he implored of her, recoiling behind slowly and the horror of what she'd said. No... No... Why hadn't he died before hearing this? Why could she have killed him before telling him this!? Why did she have to kill him with this?_

 _But all Ishaani did was eye him in loathing._

 _"It's hurts, no? And it's good that it does. Because you've broken me down, Ranveer, and used me-" she accused, suddenly feeling a pang of hatred surge into her veins such like she'd never known. Chirag's words kept ringing in her ears again and again in a hypnotic mantra and it only made her heart pump lividly. He deserved to feel the pain she was feeling right now!_

 _"Ishaani, how could you even think of me like that after everything we've been through together? Ishaani, trust me, I didn't say it like that," spoke Ranveer in a small voice, but he'd lost the will to fight now. Ishaani had the same look of abhorrence on her face that made Ranveer flinch. No... No... He coudln't take it any more. His life was a lie. His existence was a lie. All his life, if one person could never, ever call him a servant, it was Ishaani because she never saw him that way. But she did... his life was a lie. Everything was a lie... He couldn't live... No... He couldn't take this now... It was killing him..._

 _"And yet you did. I hate you, Ranveer... I HATE YOU!" she yelled at him, the venom and pain in her voice too much to take for him. The fact that she hated him was enough to rip his soul apart, but the fact that he was the cause of her pain and unhappiness made sure to shatter his heart into pieces._

 _"No, please... no..." he entreated softly, his voice now breaking. He couldn't take the weight of what was happening... it was too much. His heart was wrangled and thrown back into his face along with his soul ripped brutally. How could she think of him like that after everything they'd been through together? If that wasn't enough, Ishaani continued, this time her tone bitter._

 _"How could anyone love you, Ranveer? What do you know about love? After everything we did for you and your family... and you dared to confess your love! If you think what you have for me is love, think again. Just because we speak nicely twice, you think it's love," she tormented him, her eyes flaring at him in despise. All those promises... everything turned to dust. She felt more blocks of her heart and soul break with the shards of her broken trust. The trust that her only friend that broken._

 _"Please listen to me atleast once..." he asked of her beseechingly, his heart now too tired to beat anymore._

 _"You listen to me, Ranveer," spoke Ishaani coldly, her voice catching his attention in dread. She didn't now how she mustered the courage to speak when all she wanted to do was collapse. She didn't want to live in this cruel world anymore._

 _"Go away from here, as far as you can. I never, ever want to see you again. Ever," she emphasized and Ranveer heard something crack from within. Was it his heart that had finally given up?_

 _"No... No... I cannot you alone in a time like this..." he whispered, knowing that she needed someone to set her right in spite of whatever that had happened between them. She was weak... she was vulnerable... she was a prey..._

 _"I have Chirag with me. And thank you for making me realize that listening to my heart was the biggest mistake of my life. This is the price I'm paying for listening to it just once. And thank you also for making me realize who is my genuine well-wisher and friend..." she boasted, and Ranveer gasped in despair. Every word was as though somebody was turning a knife in his wound over and over again. Why couldn't she take a knife and stab him once and for all? He didn't want to live anymore anyway._

 _"Ishaani, he isn't what you-" he began, still unable to take that image out from his head in spite of whatever Chirag might have told or proven to him. But all Ishaani did was scorn at him in pity. Pity... the thing he hated the most._

 _"Did that really even happen? Or was that another one of your fantastic stories, just like the ones you'd make up as a child?" she taunted and he felt his own soul strangle him now. And even through the mists of heartbreak, the brain took over the job of reasoning. What if... what if Chirag was messing with her head? No... It couldn't be... and yet those eyes. He didn't like him not just by principle, but there was something off about him entirely._

 _"Ishaani, he's mani-" began Ranveer but Ishaani raised her hand as a cue to remain silent._

 _"Don't use that word in front of me! The art of manipulation... I was a fool! All this time, I thought you were protecting me from it, but I was wrong! You were the one manipulating me all this time! And you were always a natural at it now, weren't you? All those sugar-coated words and those eye-locks and whatnots... how could I have been so stupid?! How could Papa have been so stupid!? I feel sorry for Papa that for the wise man he was, he made such an error in judgment but I'm relieved that atleast he didn't die knowing what a betrayer you were... the truth alone would have killed him..."_

 _And just like that, Ranveer felt himself break. Disintegrate. Whose soul was tarnished. Whose heart was powdered. This was the last straw he needed. Not just for her to call him a servant was one thing but to say things like that about his mentor... he couldn't take it anymore... he couldn't live with himself anymore!_

 _"Ishaani, you cannot marry Chirag..." he whispered finally, his tone as hoarse as his mentor's was in his last moments. He had to protect her one last time even though his shield was tattered and torn. That was it. He was done._

 _"Why, because you love me? Because I'm your trophy to keep? I will marry Chirag," she challenged, and Ranveer shot back in spite of himself._

 _"He's a cheater!"_

 _"What proof do you have that it was him?" asked Ishaani instantly and Ranveer bit his tongue. She felt a corrosive ache in her heart at the sight of the man she once thought was her universe. It seemed like an insult to think so! But then why was her heart aching so badly every time she called him names and scorned him so badly? Why was her heart bleeding every time she hurt him?_

 _"I don't but trust me-" he began but she cut him out. Trust him? Trust him? Why would she, after everything that was said and done between them?_

 _"I did. And I regret it," she spoke in a low voice, her eyes reflecting a pain that made Ranveer bleed a little more. He was worn down slowly, intimately with all of his insecurities whipped across his heart in the most merciless manner. She knew how to kill him. Not physically, but mentally. Emotionally. And she was doing a spectacular job at it._

 _"Ishaani, please. Don't do this. You are my world!" he pleaded silently, but it now fell upon deaf ears. She just wanted to kill him._

 _"And you were my biggest mistake!" she exclaimed in anguish, and her heart squelched violently. Why was it betraying her? What did it want to tell her? Why did it feel like it would explode? Why did it feel a pain like no other with the way her brain was inflicting those wounds upon him? He deserved them, her mind yelled! And yet her heart kept bleeding... She wouldn't listen to her heart, no. She did once, and she saw the price she was paying for it._

 _"What do I do to redeem myself, Ishaani? Please... forgive me... please... be my friend again," he begged further, now falling upon her feet. He'd already sold his dignity and self-respect in front of her. What more was left to do now?_

 _"That's not possible after what happened tonight," she replied back in a blank voice, her eyes scrutinizing his prostrated form dispassionately. She felt like a marrionnette who was following her instinct. What kind of an instinct was this?_

 _"Some things never change, Ishaani..." wheezed out Ranveer, this tone slightly slurred as the alcohol now took over his senses momentarily._

 _"Some things never remain the same," stated Ishaani, and Ranveer slumped upon the ground further. She eyed him unfeelingly, deciding that only one thing was to be done if she had to protect herself. But from what? From him or from her heart?_

 _"You want to redeem yourself? Get out of my life and never show your face again," she spat out ruthlessly, and he looked up at her in pain. What wouldn't he do if it made her happy... if it was all she wanted? He'd stab himself if she asked that of him!_

 _"Will that make you happy?" he asked finally, his eyes now weakly staring into her own powerfully burning ones. What was it burning with? Fury? Passion? Hate? Whatever it was, it was turning him into ashes, oh yes..._

 _"The happiest," she remarked as she pulled him upon his feet in spite of herself. Ranveer looked at her, lost for a moment, before he took her hand and placed it upon his now irregularly-beating heart._

 _"I swear upon God that I'll leave your life forever," he promised but all she did was give him an ironic smile as she retracted her hand away from his chest. Gone were the days when he could manipulate her with that._

 _"How do I believe you?_

 _"What?" he asked, now too bruised to bear more wounds. And she just didn't seem to stop inflicting upon them, salvaging her own broken trust by making him bleed through every pore of his own body._

 _"I cannot trust you to keep up to your word anymore," she whispered, her tone now bitter once again. And that was it. He finally broke. He finally cried._

 _"What do you want me to swear upon? The stars and the moon? The universe? The nature? My parents? Myself? You?" he questioned her in agony as tears of pain finally sprung into his eyes._

 _"Come with me," she whispered as she took her hand in his own and dragged him towards the temple where Thakurji's idol remained. She picked up the pot of her father's ashes and forced Ranveer's hand upon the red cloth._

 _"Swear upon my father's ashes that you'll never, ever return back to my life again the moment you step out from this threshold. I don't exist for you and you don't for me. Swear that you'll not keep tabs on me or try to keep contact with me in any form or keep an eye on me. Not until I seek you first, even though that's never going to happen. Swear it, if you ever had a grain of loyalty to my father!"_

 _"I swear... upon his ashes... that you don't... exist for me... from this point forth... and I'll never return back into your life... not until you seek me first..." he wheezed out as his vision blurred with tears, knowing that the end had drawn near. Every fragment of the promise made his heart shriek with the most excruciating pain he'd ever known, killing him a little more with every next word that followed._

 _"That's not going to happen. Goodbye," she said as she set the ashes back upon the pedestal it was and turned away from him._

 _"I... I'm your servant... I'll do whatever you say..." he whispered to himself in pain but she'd walked away from him by then, not looking behind even once while he stared at her retreating form, watching his life walk away from him._

 _-x-_

 _He walked back to his room and pulled out the other spare bottle of alcohol that he'd bought himself the previous day. He put the mouth of the bottle upon his lips and let the strong liquid flow through his lips and down his throat in continuity as the excruciating memory of what had just happened played into his mind over and over again with a clarity that didn't make him know whether he was living a thousand deaths or dying a thousand lives at once._

 _The empty bottle fell down from his slackened grasp as he fell upon his knees like a dead man. This was it. He didn't know what to with himself anymore as the tears gushed out from his eyes and he cried like he'd never cried before. He didn't know where was life going to take him now that life had abandoned him because he was a servant. Yes that's what he was at the end of the day and he was never supposed to forget that. A servant. His brain yelled the accusation out at him in torment over and over again in Ishaani's own voice._

 _SERVANT!_

 _SERVANT!_

 _SERVANT!_

 _And yet his heart didn't stop the taunts anymore. Did he even have a heart left anymore? A soul? No... it was all stripped away when she called him a servant. Yes... he had nothing left in him anymore. Neither the will to fight, nor to even live, for that matter._

 _It was the same place years ago when he's found life in her arms when he wanted to embrace death. And today, it was the same place where he'd found death in her arms when he wanted to embrace life. His eyes shut as the world spun around him dangerously, the breath not enough for him that he was drawing in. If this was death and it would reunite him with his mentor who could read his heart and soul much better than this cruel world could, then he wanted to succumb to it._

 _He felt his head hit something hard and then everything was gone._

 _-x-_

 _She walked back into her room and shut the door behind her, her mind unable to fathom anything anymore. Her whole life was a lie. Her memories with Ranveer were all a lie. She walked up to the washroom to throw up when she couldn't take in the memory of what she'd just done to him and come. He'd broken her by breaking her trust, so she broke him entirely. In all the ways possible._

 _"COWARD!" her heart yelled out to her but her brain silenced the accusation. Until her heart kept yelling it out louder and louder that even her brain couldn't silence it anymore_

 _COWARD!_

 _COWARD!_

 _COWARD!_

 _She yelled at the top of her voice as she shut her ears, hoping for the voice to drown away. A voice that she suddenly realized matched Ranveer's._

 _"Stop it!" she yelled out but the voices only grew louder and louder until it made her blood go cold._

 _She pulled open the door of the cabinet to extract cotton to stuff in her ears when durging her nails into her skin no longer worked . Suddenly, her eyes fell upon a scalpel with a red ribbon on it. Devarsh's little joke of a gift when he'd come to visit her last month. He was going to get his degree in a couple of months._ _And yet, there was something about the scalpel that caught her attention. The red on it. The symbol of blood. Yes... yes... this is what she needed to drown the voices of her mind. She had to cut them out. She had to cut out the thing that kept calling her a coward!_

 _She pulled the instrument out from the cabinet and removed the bow from it. Staring at the cold metal for some time, she shut her eyes, letting the metal graze upon the skin of her inner arm, just midway through her elbow and her wrist. The voices rang louder and louder in her head when the cold metal cut through her skin, letting the warm liquid ooze out from her wound in harmony. This was her first association with the scalpel._

 _The voices dimmed in her head as the bathroom began fading away from her vision. She couldn't draw in enough breath as she felt everything choking her - the memories of her father and Chirag - their smiles, their eyes, their laughter, their love, their affection... and then there was Ranveer. He was the one choking her, really. Or was it death? Or was he going to be her death? But if this was death and it would reunite her with her father, she wanted to succumb to it._

 _She felt her head hit the cold surface of the floor and then, everything was gone._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	97. Interlude 17

**Interlude 17: Deal or No Deal?**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Also, this chapter is dedicated to my dearest MM Cherie since it's her birthday tomorrow! Cherie, this is your small birthday gift from my end! 3 3**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

The clouds collided against each other with a resounding crash, forcing Ranveer and Ishaani out from the prison of their past.

 _Past._

The past was gone and so were their old selves. The memories were all that remained now, splattered against the broken pieces of their hearts just like the rains now splattering across the window panes dully as the torrential storm broke out finally. Both of them looked at the window and sighed slowly, suddenly lost. Was this even happening? Or was this moment some kind of wishful thinking on their behalf?

But then why was God crying today?

RV retracted his gaze from the window and dared looked at Ishaani, his face devoid of any expressions. Oh, the calm deception of his face that his eyes were submissive to. He forwarded his hand slowly in greeting, and Ishaani did the same. Cold. _Ice cold_. And yet in the second that their skin made contact against each other's, a warmth spread through them. Their hands still fit just like it would like old times. Unconsciously, RV's fingers brushed against the back of Ishaani's hand, just like it did the first time they shook hands.

 _Gone were those days._

Ishaani looked at RV, her fingers tingling with the mellowness of his grip as she mustered the courage to meet eyes with him in bravado. Oh, what had she left to lose, anyway? And yet, the turmoil in her weakened heart betrayed the cold fear through her palms as she palm snuggled tighter into his now steadily warming grip. It reminded her of the times when she'd snuggle up to him when she was cold. It reminded her of the first time she'd snuggled up to him when she was cold in the valleys of _Beas Kund_ that oversaw the range of mountains in Manali.

He'd been just as warm that night, the cold of the darkness having no impact upon him. Hadn't it been over there that he'd prayed to scale the highest peak? _It must be exhilarating... yet lonely,_ he'd concluded all those years back. Oh, how afraid he was of being all alone! And today, he _was_ at the peak, but all alone. But she'd promised to be by his side at all times, no matter what. And she'd broken that promise too, just like every single one she'd made him.

They were now staring at each other from the peak of two different mountains. Who was going to bridge the gap in between them?

But hadn't she confessed to him the same night about what she truly was afraid of? _Cold disappointment from Papa or you,_ came the words back to her. And the heavens and the earth were both staring at her in cold disappointment in that moment. What wouldn't she have given to go back in time and forget that this ever happened; that those eight years of her life never happened?

She'd have happily retained the memory of her professional accomplishments because this was what she always wanted to do in life. _Succeed_. But the cost she had to pay for it wasn't worth it. The cost of losing Ranveer wasn't. The cost of losing herself wasn't. And the cost of losing the sanctity and security of the ones she loved the most was the least of it all. The regrets and bitterness could go on and on every time she reminisced about those glorious days of her past.

 _But gone were those days._

Ishaani retracted her hand away from the greeting absentmindedly as RV did the same, both of them buried underneath the compunction of the past. A third ramble in the sky snapped them back into their senses, both of them giving each other an identical smile. A dead one that barely made their lips twitch. The facades were back on, and at their strongest. If they were going to do this, then they'd make sure to let their facades keep them alive, because their maimed selves only begged for mercy against their cruel minds. Only the sudden gush of fear-induced adrenaline was going to help them now.

A fourth thunder fell against the other's armour as their eyes met, _again_.

This was it. The egos had clashed against each other's as the game of wait began. Two masters of the art of manipulation now stared at each other like two lions circling around the other, waiting for the first sign of an attack. Waiting for the first sign of a move. One was a master by _nature_ , another was a master by _experience._ Oh, they were old players of this game... a game they'd played once in innocence for four whole months when a prank had gone wrong. This was now their _life_ that had gone wrong.

There was no Ranveer and Ishaani in the room - only _RV_ and _Miss Parekh_ who now stared at each other intensely.

Until the latter broke contact and now shook hands with the other two gentlemen swiftly. RV and Ishaani conducted a quick round of introductions before the latter redirected the trio towards the conference room without any further word. Puneet and Rishi led the new-comers towards the room in silence, wondering whether any of what they'd planned was even going to happen today. All the four gentlemen could feel the cold tension in the air that could break loose at the lightest strike of a blade.

And yet they made their way to the conference room without another word, waiting for _fate_ to play its hand.

RV however, didn't need to know a route that he'd known for years, yet he followed in silence as his eyes darted about the whole office in silent observation. Nostalgia overtook his senses during the journey to a room where he'd spent nearly six years of his life standing in silence as he heard opinions being thrown around. He only offered his opinions in his mentor's cabin. Otherwise, he was only a silent spectator who understood all but spoke none. Today, he was going to be sitting across the table for the first time, like an _equal_. Oh, the gush of pride in doing the impossible!

RV looked around the place and noticed that the premises was revamped to suit the new owner's taste, and yet everything felt the same. Especially the employees with their eyes darting all around the place for _gossip_. Office politics always amused him. It was as though he'd walked back into time, and any moment now the door to the conference room would open and he'd find his mentor sitting at the head of the table, his head buried into the files as though in prayer.

But all that hit his face was the cold blast of the air conditioned room, effectively ending his line of thoughts. Ishaani walked up in silence at sat at the head of the table as Puneet and Rishi sat on either side of her. The long table was now replaced by a smaller one with seven chairs that were soon occupied excluding one, with RV seated at the tail of the table.

 _RV_ and _Miss Parekh_ stared at each other in silence for five whole minutes, the atmosphere of the room turning much colder than what the air-conditioner could achieve. Three out of four people knew the dynamics, and the tension in the air was impenetrably thick. The door to the conference room suddenly opened as a saving grace to postpone the moment in hand until everyone regained command upon their nerves.

"Oh, Mr. Sanghvi's here! Gentlemen, this is Mr. Piyush Sanghvi, my legal counsel," introduced Ishaani, as all heads turned towards the door.

There stood Piyush Sanghvi in his usual dapper suit, the essence of his somber profession nowhere to be seen in light of the joyous aura he had around himself, his face always carrying a smile upon it. The smile faltered, however, when his eyes fell upon RV. He looked dumbstruck as his mouth fell upon in a big, wide O.

"Oh my God! You! Wait... but I thought- _you're_ RV?" exclaimed Piyush, looking astounded at the sight of the man who was once his biggest competitor in school. He'd always known that _Ranveer_ had great ambitions in life; ambitions that were restricted by the bonds of his social status. And today... all he could do was gawk at his classmate stupidly.

There was a time when he teased his fellow classmate with the title if being Mr. Prefect Perfect because the woman in the same room had leaked the name out to everyone at school because he was perfect at everything. And yet here he was today among one of the most influential personalities of the world. He'd topped the charts for _Australia's 50 Richest_ in Forbes 2015, along with the RV Group of Companies being ranked No. 18 on the list for the _Global 2000 Trending Companies_.

"This is astronomical! And this makes complete sense too!" exclaimed Piyush further as his eyes landed upon Ishaani, who looked amused by his reaction. And suddenly, everything began piecing itself on its own - her enthusiasm of the project, her obsession with striking the deal with only _RV Group of Companies_ and her special interest in the background of the company, and by extension, Mr. RV himself.

It all fit.

"And Finch! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed weakly for the third time as his eyes now landed upon Finch, who stared at him with an identical look of surprise. The two of them were friends at Oxford, even though Piyush was three years his junior.

"I can ask you the same," replied Finch who how stood up and shook hands warmly with the newest arrival of the hour.

"I had to reschedule our meeting because of this meeting," explained Piyush, still looking surprised at all the revelations that had hit him in less than five minutes.

"So did I!" shot back Finch, sounding just as stupefied as his friend did. He'd visited India just to meet Piyush Sanghvi and he didn't even know that his friend in question worked in association with the Parekh Empire. _The strange mysteries of life_ , Finch wondered.

"Wow, what a small world," commented RV and Ishaani together, the sarcasm in their tone bringing the outbreak of all the parallel conversations to an end. The room fell silent as five pairs of eyes fell upon the two of them, the _partners in crime_ now flushing dully. The fact that they'd thrown a jibe in the air was not as awkward as the fact that their timing and sync was just the same as it would be back when they were kids. _Some things never really changed, afterall._

 _But who were they kidding? Nothing was the same anymore._

"Miss Parekh," spoke Piyush, and that managed to snap Ishaani out of her thoughts. "-if you have anyone to thank for the Mehta and Sons take over, it's Greg- I mean, Mr. Finch here. He's the one who gave the idea to me when I asked him for council on this."

The room fell silent as all eyes fell upon Finch. He flushed.

"Err... thanks there, mate. But well, if we are being honest, then you need to thank Mr. RV here. He's the one who proposed the idea to me when I asked his opinion on the problem. So really, the credit does go to him," confessed Finch, and all eyes fell upon the youngest billionaire of the decade now. His gaze remained undeterred upon the woman across him.

 _RV_ and _Miss Parekh_ stared at each other as a current passed between them. And suddenly, it was as though they were standing on the tenterhooks of their past where _Ranveer_ would help _Ishaani_ out of all her difficulties and would give her the solution to all of her problems. He'd always stand beside her like an invisible shield. He was always going to be her invisible benefactor, intentionally or not.

 _Had anything changed, really?_

 _Everything had._

"Curious. It really is a small world, I guess," exclaimed Miss Parekh at long last, not knowing what else to say. The room lapsed into an uncomfortable silence once again, the five men looking at either side of the table from time to time, waiting for either of the tycoons to speak. Both of them began mantally framing their thoughts into words with order and method for the next ten minutes until the clock chimed to announce the passing of another thirty minutes.

RV cleared his throat softly.

"So tell me, _Miss Parekh_. To what do I owe the pleasure of this invitation?" he asked finally, tipping his fingers against each other. Ishaani smiled ruefully as the address of her name hit her like a whip. Strictly professional, the emphasis on her name not going amiss by anyone. So this is how he wanted to play it. She'd been banking on the cold shoulder, knowing that he was going to make this as difficult for her as he could.

 _Miss Parekh_ smiled at him in polite courtesy. The game of manipulation began.

"To complete an incomplete legacy," came back the reply, her eyes meeting his own in a soft defiance.

Two sets of eyes of fire.

Two souls on fire.

Puneet, Rishi, Piyush, Finch and David observed the scene in tense silence as RV opened the file in front of him and scrutinized the documents for the next thirty minutes without another word, while Finch and David did the same. Puneet and Rishi went through their own set of documents that contained all the data for the presentation they were to give once the deal was finalized.

 _If_ it was finalized.

But _Miss Parekh_ had eyes for only the man right in front of her. The stiff posture, the straight shoulders, the head bowed slightly into the files as though in prayer. The sign of humility when it came to work. She noticed how his eyes never once left the papers, yet his eyes glimpsed through the paper with ease. The sign of a man who knew his job. She noticed how his hands were upon the table, interlocked. He only undid them when he wanted to turn the page, but otherwise let them be stationary. His hands were relaxed. He was confident; he was here on a purpose.

But when he finally raised his head up, his eyes met hers with a ferocity that made her heart flutter. _Passion._ He _knew_ what she had in mind, even though the idea of the duopoly wasn't mentioned anywhere on paper. And yet she could see the same flame set his eyes ablaze like hers was when she was at the AGM. She knew that look all-the-too well from years of experience.

 _The years from another lifetime._

"From what the file says, you need someone to fund the capital expenditure that'll be going into the dispatch of the consignment. You want my company to be a sort of risk bearer," he concluded finally with a poker-face. _How he loved the thrill of a gamble._ If he wanted a gamble, then she was ready to play the bluff too.

She nodded her head in agreement and he smiled slowly. But Miss Parekh didn't consider it a smile. It was more of a grimace.

"What's my advantage, _Miss Parekh_?" he asked in a facsimile innocence, his voice now resonating around the room in a powerful echo even though he hadn't crossed his normal decibel. There was something about his voice that captivated everyone's attention.

"A foothold in the London market that you've been unable to get since the past five years," she replied back, her voice refracting around the room in a tone of silent confidence. The five men turned their heads towards the two pillars of power like the slow swing of a pendulum.

"I don't accept _charity_ , Miss Parekh. I didn't even when I was less fortunate," he remarked suddenly, his eyes burning a little more at her response. She arched her eyebrow at him impressively, the scoff in her lop-sided twitch of her lips for all to see.

"There's a difference between an _opportunity_ and a _charity, Mr. RV_. You seem unable to _differentiate_ between the two. Or maybe you never could."

"Maybe I was never given the _chance_ to," he shot back, and both of them looked at each other, shutting the windows of their eyes before either of them could penetrate the other's gaze. These facades weren't meant to be looked through. No one was allowed to look through them in a moment as critical as this, not even themselves.

"The consignment gives you a stable introduction into the London markets by power of association," she spoke out finally, deciding that it was time they got down to business. Jibes could wait.

"And I'm supposed to bear the risks of approximately 50 million pounds just for a foothold when I can very well do that in one-tenth the amount," remarked RV, scrutinizing her closely. She smirked at him in return.

"But who will give you the _chance_ in the compact markets of London, really?" she asked, and the silk taunt in her tone didn't go amiss my anyone in the room.

She had a remarkable control upon her tongue, knowing exactly how to inflict damage. Especially upon _egos_. The momentarily flicker didn't go amiss by anyone, and neither did the low hiss of silent outrage as his eyes flared at her. She always knew the right buttons to push. And that was the only sore, sore spot of his career, as bad as he wanted the foothold in London.

"The advantage ratio is a 10:1. So let me get this straight - for this foothold, I have to bear a humongous financial risk, be an insurance policy and give you an additional security with the power of association since my own company has a goodwill valuation of twice as much as yours internationally," assessed RV, now eyeing her with the keen interest that one showed while observing a curio.

"Well, you have the analytic mind. Sit and go through the odds," she remarked, and RV let himself fall back gracefully into the back of his chair.

"What's your proposition?"

"70-30 in my favour," she replied cautiously. RV chuckled.

"Not going to happen."

"We're offering you a 25.5% joint duopoly in the markets," she added after a minute, her eyebrows arching even deeper into her forehead. She knew that he wouldn't settle for it, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't try.

"If you want a 70% profit on turnover, then you have to pay the proportionate cost and not make me chip in half of it. And you can't do that now, can you?" asked RV and Ishaani gasped. He was a sharp man. He must have done his homework when it came to researching about the company's financial standing before coming to meet her. And research was always his strongest suit, even when he was a student.

"60-40 and I go no lower," agreed Miss Parekh hesitantly and RV chose to remain silent even though the smile on his face only grew wider in amusement. She was always about the theatre. And what she was orchestrating now was an example of it. She already knew what ratio was this going to get settled upon eventually. This was just a weave-and-leave tactic. His own tactic upon himself. _How original._

"Alright, then we route through Sydney," stated RV, wondering what was going to come next. Miss Parekh looked resolute.

"No, the relationships have been tense this past year, especially after the recent controversy with the black marketing. We route through Beijing," she argued, meeting his eyes with yet another wave of scorching fire. Fire couldn't melt through stone; it could only blacken it more.

"I won't route through Beijing because I have the advantage of location. I have contacts in Sydney who can make the passageway easy," countered RV, his tone inflexible.

"My contacts give me a guarantee of ten days," boasted Ishaani, like a child showing off her toys.

"Mine gives me the guarantee of a week," he added, smiling in what was supposed to be triumph. But it didn't appear so to her. It was a remote ghost of a smile, as though his lips were learning how to twitch into a curve after a long time.

"Alright, your prospect is better. Sydney it is," caved in Miss Parekh, the alternate of Beijing still at the back of her mind as a Plan B. RV nodded his head and continued.

"If you want to route through Sydney, it'll have to be a 50-50. Why should I give out my contacts and influences for free, really?" he added cheekily, and Ishaani looked at him, unamused.

"You get a 25% foothold, extra perks and want to enjoy 50% profits? Are you sure you're not pushing your luck too far?"

"You set the odds, Miss Parekh. We both know who's walking away at the end of the day with the advantages," he remarked shrewdly and she fell silent. As much as he was right, she didn't like his attitude. Maybe because she was so used to him being so loving to her that this cold, unfeeling version of him felt strange. _Wrong._

But she knew how to put that extra cheek in check.

" _Mr. RV_ , I don't know about you but this consignment is important to me. This was my father's incomplete legacy and he sought me and my friend to do it. I don't know where that friend is, but all I know is that I'm going to do this for my father and complete his final legacy. Come, what, so, may," she ended, punctuating every single word with a force that finally evoked a reaction from RV that remotely resembled the possessiveness of his past self on this topic.

It might have very well been the loyal disciple speaking.

"Let's not settle old scores in that respect, _Miss Parekh_. You'll have to turn the profits into a 30-70 in my favour," he boasted and she grit her teeth in chagrin. His behaviour was getting on her nerves now and even he knew it. But gone were the days when she caved. She wouldn't.

"I'll give you a 50-50 if and only if the consignment comes under the banner of the Parekh Empire. This is, as I said, my father's legacy," she emphasized once again. She noticed the split second softening of his features at the mention of her father, but the next second, it was back to the way it was - unfathomable.

RV gave the proposition a deep thought for another fifteen minutes before he sighed.

"You have a deal," he said finally, sighing.

 _The legacy was my right too,_ his mind roared in defense. And he wasn't going to let go of it after knowing how much his mentor hoped that he'd fulfill it on his behalf, no matter what. But at the end of the day, it was Harshad Parekh's legacy. It went without saying under whose banner it would come. Besides, banners did not matter to him. The fact that his mentor's legacy was getting fulfilled was all that mattered, along the fact that he was partly responsible in the execution of the same.

"Here," spoke Ishaani after two minutes, giving everyone sufficient time to grasp what was happening, or rather what she'd made happen.

She passed over the file containing the contract agreement towards RV, who in turn accepted it and read through them with utmost care. After ten whole minutes, the papers found their way back to her, the only addition being RV and Finch's signatures on the paper, the latter's signature taken as an acceptance by the legal counsel of his company.

"So is that all then?" asked RV as he capped the head of his _Mont Blanc_ gracefully. Ishaani couldn't help but notice the mother-of-pearl dial that stuck out from the cuff of his shirt along with the slight glimpse of the dark-brown strap. He'd still treasured the souvenir of his mentor.

Snapping out from her thoughts swiftly, she shook her head.

"Not really. We need to get cracking. The deadline is on the 29th of this month, but we need to get the consignment en-route by next week. De Beers are not going to let go that easily," she added, a look of anxiety crossing upon her face suddenly.

"I have a flight tomorrow afternoon back to Sydney."

"Then I suggest you extend your stay till the end of this month," she suggested, looking exasperated now at his less than co-operative attitude. He was just making things difficulty for the heck of it.

"You don't really need me here since my assistant will be handling everything."

Ishaani shot him the dirtiest look she could, the fuse of her temper suddenly blown away. She inched herself closer upon the table, now staring at RV coldly. Her tone even made him shiver.

" _Mr. RV_ , you may run an empire of your own and I don't know how you run it and I don't care. I need you here at every stage of the consignment because there can be absolutely nothing that can go wrong with the deal. So I think it's about time you left your _godly_ attitude that you may use with the rest of the world and get back to the ground with the deal. This is a deal of a lifetime not just for me, but for you as well."

RV gulped, _Ranveer_ suddenly squirming in his conscience. She was always like this - a strike of thunder and lightning. And he was afraid of even a little rain. But not anymore. If she was the thunder and lightning, then he was now the storm. If she wanted business, she would get business. If she wanted RV, she would get only _RV_. He had nothing more to give, or take for that matter.

"Who's going to be on the team force?" he asked finally as Miss Parekh's face relaxed, her back falling back upon her chair gracefully.

"Mr. Rishi has shortlisted 15 people for the task. But for the sake of confidentiality and security, we'll only have 10 on board for it."

"Alright, David and he can conduct the interviews and finalize the last ten. Have you made an outline sketch for the schedule of the consignment?" asked RV, now back to business.

"Yes. Mr. Rishi will run you through it while Mr. Puneet here will run you through the financials," replied Miss Parekh as the CEO of the Parekh Diamond Company now stood up, ready to deliver his presentation.

Rishi shut his eyes and took a deep breath before categorizing his thoughts and clearing his throat nervously. Snapping them upon, he noticed five pair of eyes upon him in anticipation, the awkwardness of the sharp limelight fading away slowly as he began speaking, explaining the entire scenario out to RV and his associates the same way just like he'd spoken in the agenda. And for the next forty minutes, Rishi ran them all through the in-depth analysis and detailing of the blueprint that he's precariously prepared for the consignment in question, ranging right from the suppliers to be chosen, the insurance polices to be taken at hand, the cargo, transportation and delivery stopovers and the commissions at hand for the middle men and the contacts that would be involved in the export.

Taking his seat again once the questions aroused were answered tactfully, Rishi felt like his legs had turned into a mess of jelly. Puneet flashed him an impressed look before he stood up, talking the rest of the members through the financial prospects of the project for the next thirty-five minutes without a single interruption, beginning right from the payments of the suppliers and the resource funding that was to be allocated for the commissions and freights and the paraphernalia expenditure that was to accompany the consignment till its final stopover at the London Diamond Brouse from where the royal family would finally be doing the sample test checking before arriving upon a final decision.

More questions were asked this time, along with RV giving several of his inputs on where the resource allocation could be expanded or modified that Puneet duly agreed to and noted down. Finally taking his seat, Puneet flashed a nervous smile at Rishi, who in turn gave him a thumbs up. Both of them knew that this was on the finest moments of their careers so far.

RV finally addressed the whole gathering as a whole.

"This is impressive, Mr. Oberoi. Very impressive," he commended, while Rishi both look flustered and pleased with himself.

"Thank you, sir. My pleasure," replied Rishi. RV didn't bother hiding his satisfaction with the way things were going so far. It was much, much better than he had ever expected the day to go. And the amount of intricacies that the two men had explained in detail about the blueprint of the consignment showed the amount of effort that had already gone into it's planning and execution.

"And even you, Mr. Bakshi. That's some smart allocation of resources that you've done. How long have you been planning this out for?" asked RV, now genuinely curious.

"Two months," replied Puneet, and RV nodded his head.

"We'll take your leave now. It was pleasure doing business with you," he added as an afterthought.

"I'm sure the pleasure is all mine," replied Miss Parekh, nodding her head as she stood up too and shook hands with everyone in the room, finding her way up to RV last. Both of them shook hands once again, making sure to retract it away quickly as both of their hands remained as cold as it were two hours ago. If only they didn't crave to hold on to each other's hands for a little longer...

Ishaani led the guests out of the conference room after fixing up the timings for the next meeting that was to happen at ten in the morning on the 9th. Rishi and David were to complete the shortlisting process by the next day and were supposed to bring the task force members up to date about the project.

Ishaani had just reached the lift outside the entrance of the purchase department when her stiletto buckled and she lost her balance, RV catching hold of her arm by instinct who was walking beside her quietly.

"Aah!"

"Are you okay?" asked RV, looking puzzled as she winced in pain. Her reaction was much louder than was expected and what he saw in the split-second flicker of the pain that crossed her eyes alerted the dormant senses of his mind. He eyed her suspiciously as she withdrew her hand from his grip swiftly, giving him a hasty nod. _But the damage was already done._ The split-second fall of her facade had given him the view of what she was hiding away.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm alright," she replied slowly and RV nodded his head.

He walked into the lift without another word as the metal doors shut, breaking their eye contact finally. She'd thrown him out even before he could penetrate deeper into her eyes to catch hold of what had just glimpsed through. The mystery of her gaze and what was hidden behind them didn't leave his mind long after he was even seated in his car again. His _heart_ knew what that look was, but his brain refused to let the maimed side of his take over. _No! You cannot be weak! You cannot choose vulnerability over power!_

So all RV did was look at the sky in question. There was only _one_ power who had the answer to his question. He got no answer to his question in return, but only more foreboding. It had stopped raining, even though the sky was as gloomy as ever. It was _too_ easy. It was _too_ calm.

Why did he still feel that the doom was pending?

-x-

Ishaani sighed tiredly the moment the party left, Puneet and Rishi standing behind her in silence. She turned around and beckoned them both into her cabin. Occupying her chair quickly as she felt the rush of adrenaline drain away that had kept her on her feet and in her senses for the past two hours, she addressed her two most trusted employees kindly.

"You two were exceptional today. Kudos to both of you," she praised tiredly, and the appreciation in her tone didn't go amiss by either. Their boss was a very difficult and frustrating woman to work with, but there was the other side of her that kept coming into light from time to time that made their pains worth it.

"Thank you, ma'am. You were brilliant too!" remarked Rishi, looking exhausted yet jubilant.

"I know I was," she joked lightly and both the men chuckled in agreement the moment the shock of her statement abated. Since when did _Ishaani Parekh_ indulge in light humour?

"Have you shortlisted the last ten?" asked Ishaani, her tone suddenly serious as she looked at her employees apprehensively.

"Yes ma'am and they'll be a part of tomorrow's briefing."

"Are the two of you ready?"questioned Ishaani further and Puneet nodded his head.

"Yes, ready to the dot."

"Good, you can call it a day then."

Rishi and Puneet flashed her a smile and left her cabin, until only silence remained her companion. She let her head fall into her palms as she relived the last two hours of her life, unable to believe what had just happened. She'd done it. She'd convinced him to enter into a contract with her company. She'd convinced him to complete her father's legacy together.

They hadn't spoken a word of acquaintance to each other, but for now it would do. Her one moment of vulnerability was enough to tell her that. She'd been so close to perfection and of being in command of herself and of the situation when she'd made a mistake. The scar that was supposed to keep her in _control_ was the one that had betrayed her in the end. And in that one moment of weakness, his eyes had found hers and had scrounged hers like a _lover_ devouring his loved one with an _unrestrained passion_. But who was it that sought her through those pools of the now most lifeless-looking eyes? _RV_ or _Ranveer_?

She'd shut him out before he could see any further but it was too late. He'd seen through the flicker of pain that had shot through her eyes. And the next moment his eyes had narrowed in suspicion as though he'd caught on to her secret. As though he _knew_ what lay beneath the sleeves of her dress. But he didn't know. And yet his eyes did, windows to his soul as they were.

And even after all those years, she did not like being judged by _them_.

-x-

"Well, that girl of yours is quite a one to remember. No wonder you fell for her the way you did. Anyone would," remarked Finch, who was impressed with Ishaani after everything he'd heard about her, both from Ranveer's perspective of the girl he loved as well as the world's perspective on Ishaani Parekh. She was every bit the woman of element he imagined her to be. She had to be, if she'd managed to make Ranveer fall for her so terribly.

He wasn't RV back then, but he was always a difficult man to impress nonetheless.

RV and Finch were now seating in the dining area of the reputed Taj Hotel, enjoying the remnants of their wine after their sumptuous main course and and an even more heart-warming round of desserts. David had already retired to his room after the little celebration of the take-over of the Singhania's Finance Solutions and the JV with the Parekh Empire came to an end. He had to still prepare heaps of notes upon the employees shortlisted for the project on hand.

"The girl I fell for back then was a simple and sweet girl who was unaware of what lay outside in store for her. I don't know who the woman I met today was," remarked RV in an aloof tone while Finch scrutinized him carefully.

"What's that supposed to mean now?"

"She's... changed. _Different_ ," admitted RV, now looking slightly perturbed. Change was truly a mysterious thing. There was a time when she'd stutter on and on when giving an elocution speech to him during her practice rounds. And then there was today when she spoke through so much without even the slightest amount of hesitance. Confidence exuded from her posture. Humility exuded from the way she revered her work. Passion exuded from her eyes to achieve what she wanted.

And yet there was something about what flickered in her eyes that left him disturbed. He felt no emotions for they were ruthlessly suppressed underneath the facade of RV. His heart and soul may have had no say in what he felt anymore but his mind was as sharp as ever.

"So are you. It'd be unfair if you judged her."

"I don't know, really..." trailed off RV, unsure of what to say next. Finch eyes him curiously, knowing that now was the time to hit the nail if he was ever going to have a chance to make him see sense about the opportunity of a lifetime that he was presented with to make amends with the woman who was once his world. It was no hidden fact to Finch that since the night of their separation, _Ranveer_ had no world left anymore.

"I told you that today wouldn't be as bad as you were making it out to be," began Finch gently and RV rolled his eyes at him. "And it's good to see that you've taken an interest in her again. So she still does mean the same to you that she's always meant to you," added Finch swiftly, curious to see what came next.

"She doesn't," came the acid reply too quickly. As expected. Finch smirked.

"Keep saying that to yourself."

"She sought RV. She got RV," argued RV but in vain.

"Really? I think you were an obnoxious prick today. The thing with the Singhania chap got to your head," commented Finch, eyeing his friend in disapproval now. He may have not known the content discussed in the cabin but the purpose of the take over wasn't unknown to him.

He wasn't even so modest to call himself RV's acquaintance, but he wasn't even that arrogant to call himself RV's best friend. That position was only ever reserved for one person. But that didn't change the fact that Finch was the closest friend _Ranveer_ had in six years, or the fact that if he could trust his life with anyone, it was Finch. And Finch knew that it was time to give _Ranveer_ back his only best friend, no matter what it took. He'd done a lot for him in those eight years; it was about time that he repaid back some of it.

"I was being practical. Houses of bubbles are good for dreams, not reality. I had to make sure that she'd seen it through and through," confessed RV, his eyes now staring at Finch with determination.

A determination to not let hope seep into his heart. He couldn't let his heart come alive again with hope. He wouldn't be able to take another heartbreak the next time, because there would be no next time. He was safeguarding his heart from itself. He was safeguarding his heart from the treacherous, unrequited love that still existed in some remote part of his heart that threatened to break loose at her sight today. Oh, how he _hated_ her for affecting him like this...

 _That's love..._

 _Shut up!_

"And she did. What's bothering you now?" asked Finch, noticing the sudden dip in his expression.

"There's something wrong with her. I don't know what," said RV blankly, theven unavailability of an answer getting the better of him. Finch decided to use this to his advantage.

"Why does that matter? She means nothing to you, right? Why do you give a damn then?"

"Did you happen to notice any ring on her fingers?" asked RV suddenly, disregarding Finch's quip.

"I was busy listening to what the woman had to speak," replied Finch pointedly, but sobered down when he looked at RV's troubled face. He'd not seen this kind of concern in his eyes for anyone in a long, long time.

"Why do you think that they call her _Miss Parekh_? Her employees, I mean?" asked Ranveer after some time, now playing with his glass of wine restlessly. Something was off about the whole thing. Something didn't feel right to him at all. She was too _perfect._ She was _too_ in command of things. This was uncharacteristic of her, even though this was what she always strove to become. But this wasn't _her_ , and that he was certain of.

 _You love her... that's why you're worried for her..._

 _Stop it! Stop going there!_

"It's pretty common to be addressed by your maiden name in a corporate office. What's new about that?" shot back Finch, now confused.

"It's not in India. Surnames change and are accommodated immediately once you are married," explained RV, the discomfort in his voice evident. RV did not like not knowing things. Finch knew that if he was ever going to have the chance to make his friend see sense, it would be now. So he decided to play the offensive.

"Either accept that you care for her and just go talk to her or else shut up. Stop asking me questions that I have no answer to," stated Finch in a convincing tone of anger. RV shot him the dirtiest look he could now letting the his temper get the better of him.

"Why are you so f**king hellbent on getting her back into my life?" hissed RV angrily and Finch mentally smiled to himself in triumph. Ishaani Parekh wasn't the only one who knew how to press the right buttons; he got lucky too at times.

Both friends stared at each other angrily, RV shutting the blinds of his eyes to Finch. The one moment he had let down his facade and he was certain that Finch had managed to catch a glimpse of the turmoil within. The turmoil of hope struggling to revive the broken fragments of his heart that his brain was trying to stomp out. No, he wasn't going to let Finch get the better of him. He wasn't going to admit that Finch was right. Because he wasn't.

 _Stop lying to yourself!_

 _Listen to the idiot only if you want to die for real the next time she breaks that fragile heart of yours!_

"Why are you f**king hellbent on proving you don't want her back in her life?" retorted Finch in the same tone as RV, now eyeing his friend in defiance.

"Because I don't," replied RV at long last, not willing to say anything more now that the damage was done. Finch drained the last remnants of his wine and looked at RV seriously.

"Then drink your wine and go off to sleep. You need you get your ass back working from tomorrow."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	98. Interlude 18

**Interlude 18: The Fire of Passion**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

The ninth day of October dawned upon the city of Mumbai with two sets of shrieks in two particular rooms.

Ishaani fell off her bed in shock, her chest heaving in erratic fear. The _eyes!_ How had she never noticed them before? Maybe it was because they had never been the center of her focus before. All it had been was the fear that it was her last moment as the gun's barrel remained the sole focus in her dreams. But for the first time in twenty years, there was an alteration in what she saw. For the first time in twenty years, she saw the killer's eyes until Ranveer came in between.

The eyes with the same manic hatred. The eyes that made her soul burn in loathing.

 _Chirag's eyes._

The rest of the dream remained the same, Ranveer's blood splattering upon her face as the bullet ripped through her shoulder the next moment. And it was the same torture then... of watching the life seep out of him, along with his blood. And now that she'd finally seen Ranveer, she couldn't help but notice how he looked exactly the same as he looked now, and it put her at further unease.

And for the first time in twenty years, she understood the reason behind the lifelessness in their eyes. It was as though her dreams were mocking her plight as fate laughed upon her helplessness cruelly. Did they meet just to be torn apart again? No... that couldn't be it. Something didn't feel right. Something didn't fit. It was as though she was seeing the puzzle of her dreams all wrong. And the eyes were the crux behind them.

And that only increased the foreboding her heart already felt.

 _-x-_

Ranveer yelled at the top of his voice as he woke up, his soul shivering. It had been the most absurd dream!

In the dream, he was a phoenix. A handsome white and pink feathered phoenix. It was a rather unusual colour because phoenixes were general meant to be flame coloured. But it didn't matter to him because it seemed just fine. With him was another phoenix, as brightly coloured as the rays of the sun. The other phoenix radiated and made him glow golden too in spite of the vanilla shade he had, and it made him feel relatively powerful too.

But the other phoenix seemed to attract not just his attention, but the attention of several other unwanted creatures too.

He knew he had to protect his companion from the vultures that were now rounding around them. And so he stood in between like a shield, pushing his companion into a bubble of security. Oh, how valiantly he fought against them as he kept his companion away from harm! He bore all the wounds and pain of his companion as he pushed it away beyond their reach until it suddenly faded away from his view. He kept bursting into flames from time to time and kept getting reborn from the ashes of his previous self when he would finally succumb to the wounds inflicted upon him from time to time.

Until at long last, he was surrounded by a pack of snakes.

He'd forgotten about his companion by now. All he knew that the snakes weren't allowed to cross the line. What lay beyond, he couldn't recollect in the heat of the battle. There was something that he stood in front of, knowing that the snakes weren't allowed to cross that line because that only meant harm to the one he was trying to protect. But he didn't know who. His latest rebirth, and the longest one he'd survived for until then had weakened his memory. It was all fuzzy.

And amidst the pack of snakes he stood alone, fighting his way out of it all by clawing and breathing fire and beheading them all bravely. How he had so much strength to kill, he did not know. But like they said, sometimes the greatest of wounds were often delivered by the unexpected of weapons. And there was kill after kill until only one snake remained. The largest of all. The _deadliest_ of all.

And suddenly, he noticed a bunny with grey eyes... maimed and hidden underneath it all.

Chivalry coursing through his veins, he risked his life courageously as he rescued the bunny from the clutches of his only remaining opponent while the snake silently observed him in mirth. And everything seemed calm until the bunny turned into a snake and struck him. An accomplice! _An imposter_! A mole! He fell upon the ground uselessly, but he managed to bring the imposter down with him, breaking its neck.

And then all that remained was the last snake that now slithered towards him with purpose... slowly, _stealthily_. He tried to flap his wings but he couldn't. The venom from the bite had paralyzed him. He didn't want to go down without a fight! He'd fight tooth and nail for that _last breath_! If only his body would move... The snake suddenly opened it's mouth to reveal dagger-like fangs, ready to penetrate his neck for the final kill, when out of nowhere something flapped in front of his eyes.

The phoenix he was protecting.

The most beautifully fierce one that he'd ever seen.

The memories came back one after another from his previous lives.

But it was too late.

His companion flapped its fire-colours wings at the snake violently, its talons now finding it's way into the snake's eyes as it clawed at it, blinding him. The snake hissed in fury, striking blindly as it coiled and coiled again in pain, until he struck himself. It was within a matter of minutes that he was dead. But that didn't matter, because he had to see who'd saved his life.

The phoenix turned out, red slashed all over the yellow too. Until he couldn't distinguish whether it was red or flame-y. Because it was both. His companion fell upon his feet, its eyes staring into his own as it weakly flapped its wing at him, as though trying to wipe away the pearl of a tear that left his eye at the sight of what had just happened.

And in that one moment where their eyes met, he recognized those black orbs.

They were _hers_.

 _Ishaani._

Her eyes shut and her wing fell weakly by her side, not moving anymore. The venom was coursing through his senses, and yet it wasn't killing him. He could only stare at her in shock, his heart feeling like it would explode as he couldn't breathe anymore. Was it the venom finally beginning to snuff the breath out of him? Or was it the fact that his life wanted to leave his body now that her life had left hers?

Both of them were suddenly enveloped by the flames until everything was gone.

And his eyes flew opened as he yelled at the top of his voice the next moment, heaving and sweating profusely as he felt himself go cold. _Not Ishaani... not Ishaani..._ was all he could whisper to himself in paranoia. _It was just a dream, that's all._ But something disturbed him deeply. It was after eight years that he was having a dream as absurd as this. Gone were the days where he could rely upon _Love_ to guide him through the miseries and the mysteries of his emotions and his life. Just like everyone else, even _Love_ had left him.

Or maybe he'd left her, he couldn't determine which. But something was terribly amiss, the horror of his dream still lingering with a sour taste in his mouth. It all felt too... _real_. Dangerous. Threatening. It was as though he was seeing the puzzle of the dream wrongly. It were not her eyes that disturbed him. It were the eyes of the snake that did.

And it only increased the foreboding that his heart felt.

-x-

RV and Ishaani sat opposite each other, both of them lost in thought.

Ishaani had opened the meeting with the introduction to the consignment project once again, briefing up all the task force members up to date. She didn't have to check through her notes even once because it was something that she'd practiced to above sixty times until she could detail the entire plan in her sleep too. RV stared at her silently, hearing everything that she had to say, unable to keep the awe he felt at bay. She'd lived up to everything his Mota Babuji had expected her to live up to.

And yet... there was something, different, about the way her eyes glimmered today. It wasn't with the passion of the work that he'd seen in her eyes two days ago. It was as though something was pestering her, nagging and gnawing at her at the back of her mind. But she was alright, alive in flesh and blood and that's what mattered. But he knew that look in her eyes regardless. It was the exact same look she'd have upon her face when she would see that nightmare. But they'd stopped years ago. Then what was troubling her now?

She took her seat gracefully in the full-sleeved, pale coral peplum dress, the dress reflecting her pale complexion even more. But he also noticed how she kept fidgeting with her arms, as though seized by an urge to itch at something bothering her. _Something was off._ But he would ponder upon that later as the cue for him to speak had been given.

RV stood up quietly, picking up from where Ishaani stopped swiftly, his mind settling back upon business. He never let his _personal_ and _professional_ strands mix. Ever. Continuing smoothly, he briefed the team force about how a parcel of a hundred diamonds was to be sent through the London Diamond Bourse where the sampling would take place. If approved, the rest of the consignment would be then assessed in detail.

Ishaani knew the entire project well enough to let her mind zone out and wander upon other things. And the first thing it lingered upon was RV. His voice was as charismatic as ever, and the little _flutter_ that her heart felt at the power of his personality was something she felt welcome, albeit distracting. Especially in the simple aubergine shirt and the grey-three piece suit that he'd worn today, the coat and vest of which he'd done away with, only leaving behind the gradient tie of the same shade. _He'd learnt how to wear a tie then, and do his shoelaces too,_ she mentally noted as she noticed his shoes and smiled distantly.

He'd lived up to everything her father that hoped for him to achieve. And she couldn't have been in more awe of him in that moment.

But he looked tired today, she noticed further. And there was something about the way his eyes twinkled in the lights of the day that took her by surprise. There was something... different, about them today. As though there was something that was troubling him. She knew that look from years ago when he'd dream about Love. But those dreams had stopped years ago. Then what was troubling him now?

RV sat down once he'd finished speaking, each of the task members doing their introductory session one by one while the rest of the task members sat on either side, making rigorous notes about the presentation that was going on. Ishaani and RV both let their eyes dart around the room in reflex, taking in everything that was being spoken and yet letting their mind run free until their eyes fell upon the only other woman in the room, who was amongst the finalized ten of the task force.

Both of their eyes widened as the feeling of an uncanny resemblance popped up in their minds at her sight. But RV beat Ishaani to unlocking his version of the memory from where he saw her. And in that split second, something clicked. Yes, it was obvious. A sabotage. It didn't completely make sense to him, but his instincts yelled out to him nonetheless. _Always trust your instincts, Ranveer. They'll never guide you wrong._ His mentor's words.

Ishaani still remained bewildered as she felt her blood go cold at the sight of the woman. She knew her from _somewhere_ , but she didn't know where. Damn it! Her eyes found its way back to RV once again in reflex, only to find him eyeing the girl with interest. She felt her blood unfreeze, and now suddenly boil. If only she could give him a whack across his face or throw a paper weight at him! Wait, did Ishaani Parekh just feel _jealous?_

Nine out of the ten members had already presented their introductory sessions by the time RV and Ishaani snapped out of their thoughts. All of them were now were up to date with their designated tasks. All except the other woman, and the only one in the room who was yet to present. She finally stood up, and cleared her throat softly.

"Good morning. I'm Shanella Carvalho."

It didn't take two minutes for all the men in the room to turn their fullest attention to her, smiling slyly to each other as Ishaani cocked her eyebrow at no one in particular. _Men_. Always objectifying women. And she was a particularly full-figured woman with the most mysterious of grey eyes, and the perfect curls of highlighted blonde to go with her otherwise brown hair. It was no wonder why all the men in the room suddenly eyed her with such undivided attention, seeing how her turquoise blouse and black skirt hugged her figure snugly.

She began her introduction, but all Ishaani could do was take in her voice. Or rather, the familiarity of it. It was as though she'd heard it somewhere... somewhere with an unpleasant memory. Her eyes scanned her coldly as she noticed the way she was staring at RV, biting her lips every two minutes in allure. But what made her blood boil even more was the way RV was staring at her.

Since when did he flirt with random women? And why were his fists clenched so tightly upon the chair? It reminded her eerily of the time when Chirag...

Ishaani looked at Shanella in shock, her mind suddenly taken back to the moment that had changed her life forever - Chirag with her in the room. It was the same girl! The same once she'd seen him in the room with the day before Chirag had thrown her out from the house. She shut her eyes as the disgusting scene of them in the room crossed her mind in a flash, her groans of ecstasy still reverberating in her ears.

That's it. She couldn't take it anymore, especially not with her eyeing Ranveer the way she was. No, she couldn't bear it. She couldn't bear anyone eyeing him with such kind of intentions. No she couldn't.

"Miss Shanella, if you'd focus upon your presentation rather than upon Mr. RV here, it'd make a much better impression."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you heard me. Do you need me to repeat the same thing twice?" asked Ishaani, not bothering to sound courteous. She never bothered with courtesies anyway. Shanella looked dumbstruck for two whole minutes before she stuttered, now looking outraged as tears pooled into her eyes.

"Who do you think you are to talk like that to me?! My father is the owner of the biggest chain of hotels in Orlando!"

"And I'm the owner of this empire, _darling,_ " replied back Ishaani, a cruel smile upon her face. RV looked at her coldly. "Your father's riches have nothing got to do with what you do here or what kind of treatment you receive."

" _Miss Parekh_ , you're wasting our time. Miss Shanella, please continue."

Shanella cleared her throat and began speaking slowly after two whole minutes, composing herself. Every single eye in the conference room now darted between the two women, one staring at the other in utmost loathing while the other one found her gaze upon RV once again, who in turn gave her a reassuring smile.

"Is the PPT on his face, Miss Shanella?" asked Ishaani after a span of five minutes, unable to keep her mouth shut. She couldn't... she _wouldn't_ have the same woman destroy her life twice!

" _Miss Parekh_ , are you even capable of any professional conduct?" questioned RV as he finally chose to look at Ishaani. She noticed that he looked angry. As though something was interfering with the plan he was formulating in mind. He'd always get mad at her whenever she disturbed his line of thoughts. But what was going on today was something else entirely.

"And her ogling at you is _professional_ conduct?" taunted Ishaani, while several of the men gasped. She was one woman of guts.

"She's addressing every single one of us, and looking at everyone from time to time. So what's your problem then?" shot back RV and more murmurs burst out around the room.

"I don't want her on the task force," muttered Ishaani and the room fell into a cold silence. The men obviously didn't approve.

"She's the best of the ten over here," remarked RV, his eyes staring at her own ones in defiance. He was not going to let this go her way. She didn't know what she was talking about.

"I've seen better," boasted Ishaani, and RV's glare made her bite her tongue.

" _Miss Parekh_ , you've wasted five minutes of our precious time already. So unless you can keep quiet and control that tongue of yours and be civil, you can stay here."

"Are you threatening me to throw me out of my own conference room?" asked Ishaani, the incredulity in her tone obvious. RV didn't bother changing his expression.

"I'm warning you."

"I'll say whatever I feel like saying as part of my feedback," shot back Ishaani, now looking furious. RV raised his hand as he stood up from his place suddenly.

"That's it. Out."

"What?"

"Out. I ban you from attending any further meetings until I deem it fit so," barked out RV, and the room was as silent as it could be. The drop of a pin could cut through like an explosion.

"You can't throw me out from my own goddamn office!" exploded Ishaani at long last, looking livid. The indignation in her voice made goosebumps erupt upon every single person's skin, excluding RV.

"This isn't your company's board meeting, _Miss Parekh_. This is the first JV meeting taking place where we're both _50%_ partners. I have equal say, and hence, I ban you from attending any other meeting henceforth," ordered RV, and Ishaani sprung upon her feet in indignation.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm dead serious. Seven minutes are already gone, _Miss Parekh_. Three minutes more to make your way back to your cabin before I ask Mr. Puneet to escort you," warned RV, not in the mood to entertain any nonsense. The net had to fall right.

"Sir, I-" stuttered Puneet, but no one bothered to listen to his protests as everyone's eyes were upon the two warring sides.

"I'm not going anywhere," stated Ishaani, her eyes challenging his to say another word against her.

"You've never learnt to walk away with dignity now, have you?" question RV, unamused.

"Not without a veto."

Instantly, nine hands rose into the air in favour of her dismissal. Nine men who wanted the cold bitch to get a taste of her own medicine at the hands of an even bigger bitch. The remaining men kept their hands down just out of fear. Ranveer cocked his eyebrow at her sardonically.

"9-7. Leave."

Ishaani didn't have to be told twice as she slammed the door behind her in fury.

-x-

"That was very impressive what you did today, _darling_ ," remarked RV as he entered the coffee room, his eyes upon Shanella in amusement. She reminded him of a rabbit with grey eyes. A rabbit that he'd seen only once before several years ago. Oh yes, he could sniff the crisp air that was deceiving so much. But RV was better than that. He'd seen enough in those eight years to know when to trust his instincts.

"Thank you so much, sir," came the reply as Shanella turned around and looked at RV in surprise. The two of them were alone in the room. And yet RV knew that her surprise wasn't entirely genuine - she was expecting him to make the move, but not that quickly.

"RV will do just fine," he breathed out as he covered the distance between themselves. He eyed her curiously for two whole minutes before he finally decided to cup her cheek. His instincts were never wrong, especially when he was on a purpose. "And I'm making you the head of the purchase department for this project."

"Oh wow, that's brilliant! I- I don't know what to say!" she exclaimed, her face thunderstruck for two whole minutes. She clearly couldn't believe her luck. Her arms now found its way around his neck boldly. That was quick. Overconfident, in his opinion.

"How about a cup of coffee?" asked RV as he jerked his head in the direction of the machine. She bit her lip and nodded her head in excitement as she felt him tread backwards. Seeing the line she was taking, he knew what would work next. The slow weave of manipulation. A false sense of security. All he had to do was tread slowly... carefully. He was nearly there. The bait was in place.

"Oh, I'm so happy right now that I could even kiss you!" she remarked, her eyes suddenly staring into his own greedily. Her back hit the wall as RV stared at her, rubbing her cheekbone slowly, purposefully as her eyes shut against the strong touch of his thumb that was now rubbing circles on her cheek.

"I wouldn't mind if you did," he commented slowly, his eyes now sparkling with malicious delight.

Shanella tilted her head to the side as though contemplating what was to be done next. Smiling at him wickedly, she flicked his head towards his right with her finger and let her lips linger upon his cheek before retracting away and staring at him notoriously. RV looked at her and smirked, amused. How cliche. The wait game. So much the better. He shook his head and began chuckling when his eyes fell upon the door. The chuckled died away in his throat as he saw Ishaani standing by the door, looking cold.

"In my cabin. Now."

She didn't bother for a reply as she walked away with her head held high, even though her eyes looked like they could murder him. RV winked at Shanella quickly that made the latter's features relax. The bait was still in place. Good.

He now made his way towards her cabin, the cabin that was once his mentor's. Oh, the making of RV in that room for all those years of preparation and knowledge... But gone were those days. RV was here, in flesh and blood. Reaching the door as _RV_ , he didn't bother to ask for her permission as he entered the cabin, looking irked. Her interruption in a moment like that was not a welcome one.

"Well?" he asked her irritably that caught Ishaani's attention, who was now standing by the window, looking lost in thought. She looked at him with the most dangerous flicker of fury as she shut the blinds of her cabin faster than could be expected of a woman in such high stilettos. Before he could say anything further, she thrust him against the wall in ire.

"Who the heck do you think you are to throw me out from my cabin?!"

"Who the heck are you to decide what anyone does or whoever ogles at me?" came back the cheeky reply and Ishaani gave him a venomous look. She didn't care about facades anymore. She wouldn't have this nonsense in her office.

"That's unprofessional!" she bellowed at him, thankful that her room was sound-proof.

"Oh please, like none of the men do that when you are speaking," spat back RV, his eyes flaring up momentarily. _So he had noticed_ , wondered Ishaani before she pushed the thought away from her mind quickly.

"And what about what you just did?" shot back Ishaani, her eyes demeaning. This was not her _Ranveer_ at all.

"That's none of your business," retorted RV, now looking aloof.

"She's been a non-existent employee for two years, and suddenly you make her the HOD of Purchase? What did she do to earn the extra favour?" question Ishaani with bravado. She couldn't believe the language she was using, but her rage always had the capability to wash away all of her senses.

"Wow, you've finally started speaking the tongue of the society then," remarked RV, looking scandalized. _Who was it beneath the eyes though?,_ Ishaani wondered.

"And you've finally been living up to it. This is a man's world, Mr. RV. Women don't reach the top unless sexuality is brought into play," admitted Ishaani, her voice frigid. There was a time when she'd scoffed at her mother when she'd told her this. But what wrong had her mother even said? For all she knew, every single thing that her mother had spoken to her that day was true.

"What do you have to say for yourself then?" questioned RV, his face now unscrutinable. What was it that just flicked across his features? Was it the _fear_ of what she might have had to do?

"Some things never change, _Mr. RV,_ " came back the offended response, and his eyes relaxed just the tiniest bit. The implied question had an implied answer. Several men had fallen for her looks and offered her favours, but compromising with her morals and ethics was the one thing she'd never succumbed to. And she knew that if her late father was alive, he'd have been proud about this irrespective of whatever she'd done to Ranveer.

"A lot clearly has," remarked RV, now sounding airy. "Why do they call you Miss Parekh? That's odd for a married woman," commented RV suddenly, locking gaze with Ishaani. Even though her soul trembled violently as his gaze was this close to tearing down her facade, she stood her ground.

"My choice."

"Oh alright. I thought there was a time when you were dying to be _Mrs. Mehta_ ," he taunted, and Ishaani gasped. She would not have him exploit her weaknessed like that! But hadn't she done the same thing two days ago?

"Mind your own business," she punctuated through grit teeth. RV looked at her disdainfully.

"And I'm doing exactly that. What's your problem with Shanella?" asked RV, his tone back to the same brisk one. She hated the lifelessness about it, and yet there was something... different, about the way he was talking to her today. It felt... a little more _alive_.

"She gives me bad vibes."

"Grow up. This isn't some teen jealousy drama," said RV as he smirked. Ishaani didn't.

"Then this isn't some typical office seduction drama either. Just stay away from her. She doesn't seem right to me."

"Give me a good reason why."

"I- I can't. But just trust me upon this," she pleaded, her eyes colliding against his stony ones in futility.

"Why should I?"

"Because I care about you," came the answer by instinct. RV gasped, the facade finally getting a little more transparent. And all she could see was a badly wounded soul writhing in mortal agony. With the agony of the statement that she'd just spoken imprudently.

"Oh really? _Why?_ All I ever was to you was your _servant_ ," leered RV, his tone now suddenly sardonic. Ishaani found her feet retracting behind slowly until her back hit the wall. His eyes frightened her. Especially after knowing the fact that this was her handiwork. Years ago, he'd seen the cold handiwork that his cold disappointment had done upon her; today, she was seeing hers upon him. Oh, how she missed the warmth of the cold metal in her hands...

"Don't say that!"

"I'm just saying what's the truth," came back the swift reply. The facade was up again. _Ranveer_ had faded away. All that stood was now a lifeless RV, someone who didn't have any essence anymore. And neither did _Ranveer_ have any to infuse.

"So is that all you think of me now? This is all I matter to you?" asked Ishaani in a hollow voice. She felt her facade on the border of bursting into shreds. But she couldn't let that happen! Not at any cost!

"You don't matter to me anymore because you don't exist for me. No love, no hate... no feelings. All of them dead," expressed RV dispassionately. He might as well would have wrung her heart and sapped it of its life.

"I don't believe you," she whispered to him in a hollow voice. Her _existence_ depended upon that love. Without it, she was... _dead_.

"Really? You want proof? Here," he whispered back as he covered the distance between them, until their faces were barely inches apart. How long had it been since they last stood this close to each other? Both of their minds protested as they knew what was going to happen, and yet somewhere deep down, it felt right. _Ranveer_ and _Ishaani_ needed the solace even after all those years... even after all those betrayals. They needed the solace that only the other could provide to their wounded and weakened souls.

 _RV_ took her hand in his own gently and placed it beneath the fabric of his shirt. His skin was _cold_.

"Can you hear it beat anymore, _Ishaani_? Can you hear it beat at the sound of your name anymore?" Ishaani gasped as he finally took her name. Her _name_. And suddenly, there was no RV anymore. All that stood in front of her was a dead Ranveer. Not even the wounded soul. Just a dead Ranveer, awoken from the grave of his past.

"No... No..." she whispered as she tried to feel the beats of his heart. She could feel none. Only a spreading coldness that prickled her fingers.

"And why does it matter to you? You have your husband with you," he sneered as his arm circled her waist slowly. _What was he up to?_ He himself didn't know. But he was quick to notice that she didn't have any rings upon any of her fingers.

"Don't bring him into this," she shot back fiercely, the thought of Chirag as her husband leaving a bitter taste upon her tongue. Poison would have been sweeter than him.

"Oh, _possessive_ , I see. And stop keeping your eyes upon me. I can watch out for myself," he warned, his eyes turning her heart into stone. And the facade slowly slipped away, leaving behind an empty Ishaani. There was no _Miss Parekh_ in the room nor was the vulnerable, broken woman. She was numb. Dead like the man in front of her.

"You think you can, but you can't."

"Why does it matter at all, Ishaani? You got what you wanted in life. A loving and supporting husband, the career of your life, the backing of your family. What does it matter whether a servant is a part of your life or no?" asked Ranveer in self-reproach. And yet he was blank. Numb. Dead to the feel of her skin against his.

"You're my _best friend_!" she begged in an inaudible tone and he smiled ruthlessly, slashing a wound against her dead self.

" _Were_. That best friend of yours is dead."

"Don't say that!" she shrieked softly as the flash of her nightmare flew right before her eyes. She shut her eyes and turned her face away from him. What kind of sickening game was this?

"I'm only saying what's true. He died the night you made him vow upon his mentor's ashes," replied _Ranveer_ as he pulled her face back so that their eyes met. He knew how to inflict damage upon her. He just wanted to see his handiwork.

"Stop it!"

"It hurts, no? You'll eventually learn to live with it," he mocked, his eyes finally leaving hers as he increased the distance between them. He turned to leave when she pulled him back by his tie.

"Prove it. Prove it that you don't care for me anymore."

"I don't-" began RV, taken off-guard by her sudden approach. He could see a demented fire burn in her eyes now. The same fire that represented the phoenix...

"Why? Afraid that your heart will betray you?" questioned Ishaani as the distance between them closed, their eyes straying nowhere but upon each other now.

"I don't have a heart left anymore."

"Keep saying that to yourself," she taunted as she voluntarily slipped her hand underneath his shirt to feel his beats. She couldn't feel any. _Ranveer_ smiled at her mercilessly as their noses brushed against each others now. They were lost in the hypnosis of the tension between them that was too much to take now. Too much was unsaid and undone. Too much was damaged of themselves... how could they deny the antidote when it stood right in _front_ of them?

"What can you see in my eyes, _Ishaani_? Do you see any life remaining in me anymore? There was a time when just the sound of your footsteps would make my heart beat so wildly, and here we are today... I'm this close to you, but I feel _nothing_. Can you see it, Ishaani? No _difference_. No difference at all... You don't mean anything to me because you don't exist for-"

Ishaani tugged at his tie roughly as his lips met her own ones in surprise. For once if only he'd ever learn to shut up! Ishaani could feel him try to pull himself away and yet, he couldn't. It was as though the magnets were attracted, and with it, a pool of emotions had broken away, flowing through the way their lips connected treacherously. Emotions that two dead people were finally given access to. Or just one plain emotion that had the essence of the rest - _passion_.

Ranveer shut his eyes as he let his lips taste her own ones slowly, intimately... _passionately_ as his arm circles around her waist for the second time that afternoon. It was as though he'd found life again after all those years. As though _Ranveer_ had finally found the slightest flicker of warmth and comfort through the cold, despondent prison of his heart. As though he'd been given a spark of hope.

 _Hope is where the dead see the spark of life._

Pressed against the wall and his lean figure, Ishaani let her free hand find its way into his hair as she devoured his lips, as though they were the elixir of life she needed all along. There was a pain with which they kissed each other, as though the miseries of heartbreaks were finding solace in the arms of the other, knowing that all that existed between them was each other. All that she was aware about was the pain and passion she felt coursing through her heart simultaneously, the sensation of being kissed the way she was as though someone had created an explosion of colours in her barren heart, devoid of any colour but pain.

 _Colours blend all the pain within until pain becomes a colourful story._

Their lips departed after long intervals, as though leaving the other's lips would mean breaking the hypnosis of the moment. Ishaani let her fingers trail painfully through Ranveer's hair while his other hand now travelled up to her neck that he cupped for support.

And that broke the spell for Ishaani.

She was horribly reminded of a moment when a brute had nearly choked the life out of her when he'd kissed her as a punishment, his rough lips doing more damage than good as it struck her lips with an inhumane force, making her lips bleed. The memory of that day was still etched in her mind with a nauseating clarity. She couldn't do this.

Not as long as _Chirag_ stood in between them. She couldn't let her guard down like this, not until she'd taken her complete revenge upon him.

Both of their eyes snapped open at the same time, their lips still upon each others. But it wasn't the same anymore. Because the person who came out from the kiss was no longer _Ranveer_. It was _RV_ , whose eyes were now staring into her own cold-heartedly.

There was no elixir because the vulnerable selves were slowly fading away into the prison of numbness. Their lips now collided against each other coldly, the gentility and intimacy from earlier now withering away just as quickly as it had come. Passion ceased to be as they felt no love. They felt no love because there were no emotions left in them anymore. And there were no emotions left anymore because there was no hope. _RV_ and _Miss Parekh_ were both oblivious to the concept of hope and stomped out what little their older selves urged to embrace.

RV separated himself from her slowly, his eyes burning with the ferocity of their intimate _interlude_. He couldn't do this. Not now. Not until he'd gotten what he'd come here for. He couldn't let himself fall weak like this. He couldn't let himself fall prey to the dying soul within him. No. He was on a purpose too, just like her. And this was _wrong_... no, he couldn't do _this_!

But a moment's worth of passion was enough to help them sustain. For now.

"See, no difference at all," he whispered, his eyes staring at her brutally in hope to break her down. But all it did was backfire at him as his gaze collided against her stony ones. Gone were the _emotions_... gone was the _life_ in them.

Ishaani took away her hand from upon his chest. She still couldn't hear the beats of his heart any longer. She still couldn't feel the warmth of his heart any longer. He was cold, just like her. But it didn't matter to her any longer because her facade was up already. _Miss Parekh_ was back. The cold, manipulative bitch was back.

"Get out," was all she whispered icily before RV made his way out from her cabin without another word.

-x-

RV stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself aghast. What had he done? He'd kissed her! _He'd kissed her!_ A married woman no less! What was the matter with him? Why couldn't he feel anything? Why was he so numb? Why was he so dead?

He drained his eighth glass in a row, and yet his senses were as acute as ever. This had been his only ever vice. And yet that vice wasn't enough to drown him into the pits of sleep. All that his mind did was sew the net that had to be spread for the rabbit. Oh yeah, it had to be all very intricately done.

If only the phoenix wouldn't stand in the middle.

Sighing, Ranveer got up from upon the bed of the luxurious suite room and walked up to the desk. Something wasn't right. Ishaani was a woman of mroals. She'd never succumb to something like this, especially after being married. And he'd seen the anger flare in her eyes earlier that day when he spoke about using sexuality as a tool to reach the top. _Some things never changed._ And yet that episode had happened between them.

No, something was off about the entire equation and RV had to have his answers now. He'd waited enough! Picking up the phone, he quickly dialled through a number. The response was almost instantaneous.

"I need to know everything about Ms. Shanella. A complete background check, both personal and professional."

"Anything else sir?" asked Rishi from across the line, sounding worried.

"That'll do."

Before anything else could be said, Ranveer disconnected the line and quickly put through the next number. This time, it was a while when the phone was answered.

"RV! How are you?" came the booming voice from across the line.

"I'm good, Piyush. I hope that I'm not disturbing."

"No, it's alright. Tell me, how may I help you?" asked Piyush, now sounding shrewd. RV knew that he'd have to play his cards right if he wanted to retrieve the information that he wanted. RV didn't like not knowing things. And after what happened in the office today, those answers were crucial now more so than ever.

"I need to know something and I need an honest answer from you."

"Okay."

"From how long have you been acquainted to Ishaani apart from our school days?" he questioned, softening his tone to a one of worry. He had to play his cards right. He had to bring about the emotions that RV failed to ever feel. The Ranveer within him somehow seemed to help him in his purpose for the first time. The tryst from this afternoon had afterall, allowed him to feel emotions, even though they were still locked underneath the prison of numbness. The walls around his heart were made of iron. They wouldn't melt away so easily.

"Five and a half years."

"And how did you get in touch with her?" question Ranveer further, hoping that he'd the answers that he was looking for.

"My wife was her classmate in college. Is that all?" asked Piyush, now sounding uncomfortable suddenly. RV knew that he was playing his cards right.

"What about her husband?" Silence. The pause was a prolonged one as RV heard Piyush sigh from across the line, as though going through a mental tussle of whether of not this question was to be answered.

"I don't think its my place to tell you about that," came back the final reply, the uncertainty in it making it all-the-more fishier for RV. His instincts were right... something was drastically off. He pressed further.

"That day, you were talking about the Mehta and Sons take-over and I'm afraid I didn't understand the equation of it all. Isn't that her husband's company? Why would she go through so much trouble to take over her husbands company?" Silence one again. RV remained silent as well on instinct, trusting his gut like always. It never guided him wrong.

"Ah... I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about that. _Confidentiality issues_ ," replied back Piyush after a span of exactly twelve and a half minutes, his tone reluctant. RV knew that if there was any a good time to get an answer to all of his questions, it was now.

"Piyush, please. I'm not asking you for this as _RV_ , but as _Ranveer,_ " pleaded RV slowly. Just the perfect amount of desperation yet concern in his voice.

But was it RV learning to manipulate emotions at long last or was it _Ranveer_ who was silently guiding him through his purpose to know what was really the matter with Ishaani? But RV didn't have any emotions... the only emotion he ever felt was passion when he was at work. It had to be _Ranveer_. And for the first time, the facade of strength had to accommodate the vulnerability. Strong had to accept weak if he had to get answers. RV needed _Ranveer_.

"I'm sorry, _Ranveer_. But I've given her my word. I cannot say anything unless she chooses to do so herself," came back the response, and RV was quick to catch upon the hesitancy in his tone. It was as though he was trying to restrain himself from blurting something out.

"She isn't going to tell me anything, and even you know that. Please, help me out over here. I need to know everything that's happened, everything that you know that's happened in these six years. Please," begged RV further, now letting instinct take over. But was it instinct or was it _Ranveer_? Because the voice that now left his lips was no longer the crisp, cold tone of RV. It was the old, soft, mellow voice of Ranveer, albeit slightly cracked.

How long had it been since he'd last spoken to someone like that?

"You want a background check, in short," stated Piyush at long last, sounded frustrated with himself. RV sprang up to the occasion, unable to keep the relief and glee out from his tone. He was losing control upon _Ranveer_ now. The accomplice was trying to make a run from the cold prison, even though maimed. The moth needed the flame of hope now.

"Yes!"

"Fine, I'll come over to your hotel at 7 tomorrow morning," came the quiet answer. RV uttered a word of thanks before disconnecting the call once again.

Finally! He'd be getting answers soon enough.

Sighing, RV made his way towards the armoire where his diaries now lay. Picking up the two which he'd require, he flipped open the pages from where his struggle into the world began. It was a struggle then, and it was a struggle now. But since when had his life ever been easy, especially without him not having to fight tooth and nail, life and blood, heart and soul for what he truly deserved? For what he truly desired at the end of it all?

Several years ago, he'd willed to walk through that night just to meet her at the horizon.

But was he willing to do the same after all those years? RV never forgot the betrayals of the past; but _Ranveer_ didn't forget either. He hadn't forgotten his love. Shutting his eyes, RV placed his hand upon his chest. As cold as ever. But for the first time in six and a half years, he felt it thump slightly.

Just a little.

 _Pitter patter._

RV let the facade fall away slowly as he shut his eyes and sighed. Ranveer was getting dominant now. And so was the voice in his head.

 _As long as there is hope, you'll always be willing to walk through the night just to meet her at the horizon._

-x-

Ishaani stared at her bleeding arm in silence. A third scar now accompanied the previous ones. _I thought there was a time where you'd have even died to become Mrs. Mehta._ How dare he?! One scar wouldn't suffice... it wouldn't! She didn't care that she was breaking her rules anymore about scarring herself! She needed the next scar already! She needed to be _in_ control, not _out_ of it!

Ranveer always told her that it was good to let yourself become weak occasionally because even the strongest of people needed to fall weak at times. It's what made them human and made them stronger. But she was never given the option of falling weak because she couldn't. It was as simply as that. Nobody could break her fall if she broke down now. And she couldn't have that. She could trust no one. No one except her _metallic_ friend to help her see through this.

A second scar now joined the previous one in a parallel strike, more red falling upon the white of her skin. But all that the sickening blood did was remind her about Ranveer and the blood trickling away from his lifeless form in her dreams. She threw the scalpel aside in mental rage, her emotions exploding and imploding at the same time. She didn't know what hit her, but she knew that she couldn't keep up with this for much longer.

Emotions worth five years were no longer in her scope to suppress, especially when _Ranveer_ danced around in front of her eyes in a cold, unfeeling, emotionless shell. She didn't know what to do with herself anymore, not when everything was going wrong in spite of it going right. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. Something was totally off, and the foreboding in her heart was now killing her.

Propping herself back upon her feet in spite of her mind protesting, Ishaani walked up to her armoire and pulled out the three diaries that were kept aside as though they were contagious. She pulled out the books, the look of repugnance evident upon her face as she carried them back towards her bed-stand.

This was it. This was where their untold story began. If this chapter had to end, she'd have to read it from the beginning.

She'd have to walk through the night if she wanted to meet him at the horizon.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	99. Epistle 81

**Book 5: Walking Through the Night**

 **Epistle 81: A Tale of Two Cities**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _23rd October, 2007:_**

 _It's been ten days without her._

 _Time flies by so soon, no? It just feels like yesterday when I bid her goodbye at the airport, promising to return back to her soon. But its been ten days since I last saw her. Since I last heard her voice. Since I last heard her laugh. Since I last saw her smile. But I guess this is what will make us stronger. Keeping away from each other for the next two years until I can return back to her being her equal. The distance is what will keep me strong to fight the world all by myself. It's what will be keep me going._

 _Life over here has been better than I expected it to be, to be honest. The language is definitely an issue since they speak too fast and use too much of a slang when talking. But I'm getting used to it anyway. Like Ishaani had warned me, the locals here are rather racist, but they seem to subjectify Indians on the whole. Rich or poor doesn't matter really since everyone is treated the same way. And for once, my status doesn't make me feel inferior. I don't like being shepherded like a fleet of sheep like the way they seem to judge us by our colour, but since when has anyone been fair?_

 _This is just a new kind of discrimination, that's all._

 _I share a room with two other Indians, who are just as useless as I could hope them to be. Apparently, the Indian mentality never changes even outside the country because Indians in general have an issue with befriending people belonging to the servant's class, I think. The Australian chaps are no better either, but atleast they still seem to treat us like human, albeit inferior ones._

 _But still, they somehow seem to like me because I haven't faced any problem with them so far. On the contrary, they've been rather civil with me on my face. If they have things to talk behind my back, it doesn't matter to me honestly. When you've lived through the hell that I've lived through when it comes to the abuses and the whips, this kind of feels like a child's play. We servants are made of thick exteriors._

 _My roommates feel jealous when I'm not ragged or bullied like they are. Well, after what I've faced, just being laughed upon or being called names isn't even insulting. I've had much, much worse. My roommates are just coming out from their spell of illusions. I've already been snapped out of it since the past eleven years._

 _But this is something that I can live with, because this city has got loads and loads to offer! I'm done roaming quite a bit of Sydney and it's one really, really beautiful city. Both at day and at night. The rains over here are rather unpredictable though, but it's thrilling nonetheless. Even though it's spring right now, the rains are there nonetheless. It rains in the throughout the year over here. Ishaani would have loved this season, especially with the multi-coloured leaves and flowers and the greenery. Those were always amongst her favourite things to visualize, really._

 _The climate, architecture and the beauty of the city is sure to bamboozle her!_

 _But the best thing of all is the campus! The campus must be one of the most stunning things I've ever seen in my life so far! And I'm not exaggerating. Luscious gardens, Neo-Gothic structures, rich architecture and an even better faculty! They're yet to introduce two more subjects for my course next week, but so far whatever lectures I've had, they've been fun! Others find them mundane, but I think they're rather engaging and I'm learning loads. It's a little difficult to keep up with the pace of their speech and the amount of research work that we have to do, but since I'm in the habit of it already, I find it rather interesting._

 _Speaking of which, I've seen quite a few of the popular places around here already. And I'll list them up for you right now before I start listing them in my travel log book. So, here goes!_

 _1._ **The Sydney Opera House:** _  
Location:_ Bennelong Point, Sydney _  
_ _Description:_ One of the world's great icons, the Sydney Opera House is a UNESCO World Heritage Site and the star attraction on the glittering harbor. This graceful building, shaped like shells or billowing sails, perches on a finger of land surrounded by water. I snapped a couple of photos while gliding by on a harbor cruise, relaxed at one of the restaurants, strolled around its exterior, and took an organized tour of the magnificent structure, which encompassed theaters, studios, exhibition rooms, a concert hall, and a cinema. I also got to learn about the history and get a behind-the-scenes look at this famous building. This is a flexible ticket that allows you to join any one of the tours throughout the day, departing every half hour from 9am to 5pm.

 _2._ **The Harbour Bridge:** _  
Address:_ 5 Cumberland St, Sydney _  
_ _Description:_ This is city's best-known landmark prior to construction of the Opera House. Supported by massive double piers at each end, it was built in 1932 and remains the world's largest steel arch bridge, connecting the harbor's north and south shores in a single curve rising 134 m above the water. Along its length run two railway lines and eight lanes for road traffic, the direction of which can be varied according to traffic flow. Pedestrians can stroll across on walkways or join a guided ascent through BridgeClimb for a breathtaking panorama of the city and harbor.

 _3._ **The Rocks:** _  
Address:_ 66 Harrington St, Level 6, The Rocks, Sydney _  
Description: _ On a tongue of land protruding into Sydney Harbour, the Rocks historic area was once home to the Gadigal aboriginal people and later became the country's first site of European settlement. The name of the Rocks comes from the rocky coast on the west side of Sydney Cove, where the convicts pitched their tents. Today, more than 100 heritage sites and buildings jostle along the narrow streets including Sydney's oldest surviving house, Cadman's cottage, built in 1816. the Rocks Discovery Museum, which traces the area's fascinating transformation from traditional aboriginal lands, to convict slum, to tourist hotspot. Afterwards, I even managed to wander around the narrow cobbled streets with their souvenir shops, restaurants, cafés, and aboriginal and contemporary art galleries, and shop at the market stalls. Guided tours run the gamut from aboriginal heritage walks to photographic excursions and nighttime ghost tours.

 _4._ **The Queen Victoria Building:** _  
Address:_ 455 George St, Sydney  
 _Description:_ This is a high point of Sydney shopping is the Romanesque-style Queen Victoria Building ("QVB"), linked by underground arcades with Town Hall Station. Originally built as a market hall between 1893 and 1898, this elegant building is crowned by a high central dome surrounded by 20 smaller domes. After decades of neglect and even plans for demolition, this grand sandstone building was restored to its original state in the early eighties. Today, more than 200 high-end shops line its light-filled galleries. It's worth a visit even for those who shun the shops, just to admire its successful restoration as well as its beautiful stained glass windows and mosaic floors.

 _5._ **George Street:** _  
Description: _ The oldest street in Australia, George Street was once a nameless track trodden by convicts fetching supplies of water. Today, it's one of the city's major traffic arteries where high-rise office blocks, shops, and historic buildings converge in an incongruous jumble. An architectural highlight is the elegant Romanesque-style Queen Victoria Building replete with graceful domes, stained glass windows, and high-end stores. Nearby, the Sydney Town Hall (1869) is a major city landmark sporting a medley of architectural styles (it's been compared to a richly decorated wedding cake). Another architectural standout is the neo-Gothic St Andrew's Cathedral completed and consecrated in 1868. Shoppers will find plenty of stores in the area. Designer boutiques and jewelry stores line the Victorian-style Strand Arcade, while Pitt Street Mall, one block east from George Street, is one of the city's major shopping precincts.

 _6._ **King's Cross:** _  
Location:_ William St and Darlinghurst Rd, Sydney  
 _Description:_ About 2 km east of the Central Business District (CBD), Kings Cross or "The Cross," as locals call it, is Sydney's multi-faceted red light district with an intriguing, Bohemian past. The area was an artistic quarter around 1920, until it evolved into a popular haunt for beatniks during the 1950s and, later, hippies. During the Vietnam War, the area started its slow slide to depravity when large numbers of American troops came here on "rest and recreation" leave. Despite its less than savory reputation at night, during the day, it wears a different face. Backpackers from the many hostels in the area huddle at hip cafes, boutique hotels beckon, and foodies come here to dine at the trendy restaurants. Look for the large Coca-Cola billboard, at the intersection of William Street and Darlinghurst Road, which is often referred to as the "Gateway to The Cross".

 _7._ **The Hyde Park:** _  
Location:_ Elizabeth Street, Sydney  
 _Description:_ Amid all the din of the central business district, Hyde Park is a sanctuary of sprawling lawns, shady picnic spots, flowers, fountains, and fig trees. Like a mini Central Park, this welcome patch of green, named after Hyde Park in London, offers prime people-watching - especially at lunch when city workers come here to kick off their shoes. The park's bronze Archibald Fountain (1932) commemorates Australia's alliance with France during WWI, while the art deco Anzac War Memorial (1934), in the southern half of the park, honors its victims. At the north end of Hyde Park, in Queens Square, are three fine Georgian buildings, masterpieces of the convict architect Sir Francis Greenway: the Hyde Park Barracks, St James' Church, and the Supreme Court. Built by convict labor in 1817-19, Hyde Park Barracks was restored to its original condition in 1975-84 and now houses a museum on the history of Sydney portraying the lives of the first involuntary 'settlers'. On the east side of Hyde Park is the Australian Museum with the largest natural history collection in the country.

 _8._ **The Art Gallery of NSW:** _  
Address:_ Art Gallery Rd, The Domain, Sydney  
 _Description:_ Surrounded by beautiful park lands, the Art Gallery of New South Wales is one of the country's most distinguished art museums. The building dates from 1885 and houses spacious light-filled galleries and Grand Courts with collections ranging from works by the European masters and Asian artists, to evocative contemporary art from around the world. The gallery also houses one of the largest collections of aboriginal art in Australia. After admiring all the masterpieces, art lovers can relax at the café or restaurant, or browse the gallery gift shop.

 _I'm yet to visit a lot of places yet, but this is just the beginning. There's still loads and loads of explore. But I miss Ishaani. Exploring all this with her. It was our fantasy uno and our only mutual fantasy - to travel the world. Become independent. This has been my first step out into the real world. And so far, it's been a rewarding experience. But what good is any of this without her beside me?_

 _There hasn't gone by a day when my heart hasn't choked at the thought of her. At the thought of how she'd be able to fend off this world without me. About how she'd be able to cope without me. She's weak... she's vulnerable. She'd never admit it to anyone, not even to herself, but that doesn't change the truth. And whenever she's at her vulnerable most, I'm always frightened. Not for myself, but for her own well-being because she always makes a shell around herself, throwing herself and drowning herself into emotions that weigh her down and tax her out. She isn't adept at handling those kind of emotions._

 _Not a day goes by when I wonder whether my decision of coming to Sydney was the right one or no. I can see the pros and the cons, the former clearly outweighing the latter, but that doesn't mean that it makes it any easier upon me. I've left my universe behind just so that I could bring her back a better world that could sustain the never-ending weight of the stark realities that our universe consisted of. I don't know what do I do without that universe until then._

 _Oh, how I miss Ishaani! Her essence, her scent, her smile, the sparkle of her eyes... everything that is just her. Everything that just makes it worth living for. Everything that makes me want to leave all of this and run back to her and pull her into my arms, and never ever let her go again. I don't want this reality without her even though I'm killing myself just for her. And every minute away from her makes me realize how... incompetent I'm without her. How incomplete I'm without her. How... lost, I'm without her._

 _And this is what pulls me up again. No. If I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I'd have to drink away the next two years of my life like a bitter medicine. It was for the greater good. Not just for mine, but Ishaani's as well. I have to succeed for the two of us. I have to die repeatedly each day for the two of us. Just so that we can ultimately survive in this power-hungry and money-driven world. Just so that I can give the two of us a better future even though everything was on chance. Everything was upon destiny._

 _But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't try. I wouldn't give up without a fight. I've never learnt what it was like to give up. And now was no different. Ranveer Vaghela may have been a lot of things to the world, but the one thing he wasn't was a quitter. I'd fight life head on, just like always. I'd give everything I have to conquer what I've set out to win. And so all_ _that I can focus upon right now is my dream. My goal. My destination._

 _And at the end of it all, my horizon._

 _Ishaani._

 _-x-_

 _ **23rd October, 2007:**_

 _Its been ten days without him._

 _Wow, time flies by so quickly, isn't it? Just feels like yesterday when we said goodbye... but well, in spite of it feeling like yesterday, every second of his departure has weighed itself upon me. It's a different world without him and his warm embrace. And yet, it's been going better than I expected it to go so far. I don't know why that's so... maybe its either because I've been keeping myself too engrossed with my hobbies, or else the world has tamed down a little with respect to me. And so far, it's a relief._

 _Or maybe it's because I've created a relief for myself._

 _I've been doing a lot of painting recently. Art has always been something that I've been mental behind, especially ever since Ranveer made that portrait for me. I don't know what it is about that painting that I love so much, but it changed my life that night. Because for the first time, I realized the power of art. Not just any power, but the extraordinary capability that art had to let the human emotions bleed away into colours. There's even the piano that I so adore playing, but there's something different about painting._

 _And so, in the last ten days, I've found a new source of distraction - painting. Just colours and strokes blended above the emotions and feelings that pour upon the canvas. But they aren't just random abstracts. No. They're not. They're paintings of myself and Ranveer from several of the pictures that I have of the two of us together right from the time we met eleven years ago. And just like that, I decided. I'd paint our life upon the canvas. Picture by picture, colour by colour, emotion by emotion. I'd depict our story through paintings.  
_

 _Our untold stories, through paintings._

 _So far, I've finished seven paintings already. Papa was surprised by the speed and accuracy with which I've been painting, because having seven concise paintings with just the finishing touches remaining is not all that easy. It's rather difficult and many would cite it impossible too. But that's the passion that art infuses within you. Once you start, there's no stopping. Once you begin to bleed, there's no stemming. Once you begin pouring your emotions out on the white canvas, there's no turning back. Once you begin narrating your intimate stories, your soul is on paper. In a blend of colours._

 _It's an addiction, Papa tells me. Once you begin to express, you cannot stop. Not until you've emptied yourself of all your emotions. He's worried that I might be taking this too far because I'm crawling into a shell in the form of artistry after Ranveer's departure. But this is what keeps me sane. This is what makes me feel alive. Feeling these emotions course through me as I give them colour of a lifeless sheet of paper. This is what gives me the strength to see through the day when I let the strokes write my destiny for the next day._

 _This is what gives me the strength to cope against the gaping void that's Ranveer. To fill in the empty space of where his smile would create an explosion of the liveliest emotions within myself. This is what fills in the loneliness and makes me feel whole... complete... secure in his embrace. In the memories of his embrace. Ranveer always tells me that emotions should never be repressed... they should be let to flow in any form. And especially for a person like me who is never able to bear pain for the sake of others. And yet for his happiness, I did the same thing._

 _I do not know whether what I did was wise. But I did it nonetheless. And now, there's no looking back. All that I can do is pick up the pieces of my shattered bubble of oblivion and use to them create a shield for myself. Maybe I can protect myself from all those emotions then that tingle within my heart every time my mind crosses over to Ranveer or whenever the loneliness starts to seep in._

 _It's difficult, living with these emotions that threaten to break you every single moment, knowing that you cannot give up because there is no option to give up. Its only a fight with yourself every single day as you have to be stronger and stronger, taking every ounce of energy it takes to emerge victorious against yourself and your demons. And art is my weapon... my only strand of sanity to pull through this "sacrifice" that I so nobly made. There was nothing noble about a sacrifice because the cost that is to be paid is often not worth it at all._

 _But the world still cannot know that Ishaani Parekh can be weak. Vulnerable. No, that is only for me to bear. That is only for me to fight. This is my darkness, and only I can overcome it. And Ranveer has left behind the weapon for me to use. Art. Years ago, he found life in the birth of a myriad of colours when he'd have preferred death. Now, its my turn to carry forward the legacy and find life amidst the same myriad of colours. How I crave return back into my small world of the oblivion and security that only his embrace could provide. Back to the shelter of my shield. My invisible benefactor._

 _And at the end of it all, my horizon._

 _Ranveer._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	100. Epistle 82

**Epistle 82: Two Unspoken Confessions**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **This marks the 100th chapter for Untold Stories, so whoopies! *bursts confetti all over the place* And on this occasion, I'd like to thank each and every single reader who has been so supportive and appreciative of whatever I've done in this FF so far and have been such a pillar of support to me! This FF has certainly been a life-changer for me just like NC was, and I hope that I can continue to keep bringing a smile upon your faces with whatever I put up ahead. :D :D**

 **Also, this chapter is how a "traditional" epistle is supposed to look like - in a letter format. ;) ;) And since the title is kind of a giveaway, no. Ranveer and Ishaani never sent this particular letter(s) in question. :) :)**

 **Not keeping y'all any longer,**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **1st November, 2007:**_

 _Dear Ishaani,_

 _I cannot survive without you. There is no life without you._

 _There, I admitted it. I was a fool to believe that I could see this without you! I was a fool to believe that I could create a world of our own by abandoning my universe! I want to pull you back into my arms, Ishaani, and forget this ever happened. Call me back, please. Call me back to you again, because nothing feels good without you. And these two weeks without you made me realize one thing more so than ever._

 _I love you._

 _There, I said it. I love you. I cannot tell you how much I love you though because the love I hold for you, I can never measure. But I know that my love makes me who I am. It completes my existence in this world. It makes my soul burn alive with the passion of living. But above all, it makes me realize that there's something worth fighting for. There's something worth living for. And that's you._

 _But I cannot tell you this right now. Not after the way we both cried upon the phone three days ago after reading each other's letters. No, I cannot bring myself to talk to you when you're going to sound this shattered every time we speak. I cannot bring myself to hear your voice choking upon the phone with a laughter that we both know isn't present. No, I think it's best if we stick with the letters._

 _But you were quick to pick upon the loneliness in my voice too that I thought I could so well deceive. How did you get so good at reading me, Ishaani? I thought that all my life, I could put on the most flawless facade and you'd buy it. But I was wrong. You did sense the sniffs in my voice whenever I longed to tell you that I missed you. You did sense the pain in my voice whenever I longed to tell you how much I really missed having you by my side and living this adventure with me. You sensed my helplessness... you sensed the emptiness my heart felt._

 _And that's why, I cannot tell you what I've longed to tell you for the last eleven years of my life. That I love you. More than anything else in this world. More than even the good Almighty himself, I think. There hasn't been a single night in these many years when I haven't pictured what it would be like to confess my love to you finally, after all those of years of wait. A wait that was worth in the end._

 _Ishaani, I was nine when I saw you for the first time. And all I could think about was how... angelic, you looked. Running down the steps in that pink dress of yours and posing by the piano for pictures while all I did was stare at you from behind a pillar. You were a brightness I'd never witnessed before. A phenomenon I'd never felt before. You felt so... pure. Clean. And all I could think was how filthy I was in front of you, really... And then, you finally spotted me staring at you. And do you know what was the first thing that you did? You flicked your finger across your nose like you always do when trying to wave me off._

 _It was so silly how I tried to imitate you because I thought that there was actually something upon my nose. And then just like Love, you came nearly floating towards me and blitzed right past me, without giving me another look. The world came back to normal for me the moment you'd left the room, and yet I couldn't breath still. My breath still remained hitched in my chest, as though you'd stolen it right away. And since that moment, my life begun. Truly._

 _They say that a person's life begins when he's born into this world. But mine truly began when I first saw you, Ishaani. Since then, nothing's ever been the same again. Since then, I've had no recollection of my life before I met you. Because my life truly began the moment I saw you. Every minute, every second of it from that moment forth has been something I've only cherished with you. Ups and downs, happiness and sorrow, misunderstandings and confessions, hope and despair, life and death... it's all begun and ended with you._

 _Our life has been idiotic if you see it like that and I wonder how we even survived the madhouse where everyone either only made you cry or kept abusing me for the fact that I was a driver's son. Accusations, whips, taunts, deceptions, injustice is all the two of us have ever known... and yet these eleven years of my life were the most beautiful ones that I've ever had. Extraordinarily magic. It was worth it all just because of you. Because I had you by my side. Because I knew that if I risked it, you'd break my fall. And you've done it so many times... through thick and thin._

 _I've seen you fight through battles every single day since I've known you, Ishaani. I've seen you be harsh with yourself and punish yourself in ways that were perhaps too much for a young heart like you to bear. It didn't take me long to figure out how alone and broken you were when we would stargaze in the quiet of the night during the initial days of our friendship. And it was then that I knew that I had to protect you from yourself, because nobody could destroy you the way you are capable of destroying yourself._

 _But you forget that the red of love outdoes the black of pain and insecurities that you've been harbouring in your mind for so long. I've seen you take on challenges like no other, Ishaani. I've seen you fight battles that you could have so easily abandoned because they weren't yours to fight. They were mine. And yet you fought them for me not just with sheer chivalry, but saved me from my own demons more often than not. All this time, I've been your shield. But you're the ultimate driving force that's kept me going so strong. You're my shield from myself._

 _How could I not love you, Ishaani? You're the most remarkable, challenging, frustrating yet amazing woman I've ever come across. How could I not love you for that soul of yours that's only ever known kindness and humility? How could I not love you for that heart of yours that's only known love and gentility in spite of it being so bruised against the wounds that the world has so mercilessly inflicted upon the two of us? How could I not love you for the person that you are? How could I not love you for you?_

 _And that is why, I must sacrifice my sanity in these two years if I'm to be worthy of you. I don't know how I'm to survive this without you though. I've known no world apart from you up until now. Nothing makes sense. How do I live? How do I breathe? When you're not here, I'm suffocating. But I have to do this. Not just for you, no. But for us. And for that, I must be strong for both of us. Mota Babuji always says that whatever happens, happens for the best. Maybe this is the best for us. The most precious diamonds have to go through the hardest of trials in the deadliest of fires to become what they ultimately become._

 _Maybe this is us in the making._

 _Maybe this is our story in the making._

 _Our untold story._

 _This letter is never going to reach you because this is not the time. Everything has a right time. This isn't ours right now. But know that I'll always love you, Ishaani. No matter what life throws in my face. No matter what destiny has in store for us. No matter what the world conspires against us. I'll always love you, and nothing is ever going to change that. Nothing._

 _I'll always be ready to walk the brutal fire for you. I'll always be ready to sacrifice my happiness just as long as you're happy. I'll always be ready to walk through the night just to meet you at the horizon. I've never dared to ever picture you beside me because my love has never been about acquiring you. Like Mota Babuji says, "Love is the name of losing yourself to someone, not winning someone over." And as long as it means your happiness, I'm always willing to remain in the shadow by being one to you._

 _Just stay strong, Ishaani. Know that I'm right with you always because you've got my heart with you anyway. Just have faith in yourself and don't succumb to this cruel world. Fight and keep fighting, because your Papa and I both know that you are a born fighter. We will see this through, Ishaani. We will see this through and that's a promise. And know that whatever happens, I'll always love you. Even though one-sided, my love for you is enough to sustain us both for a lifetime._

 _Take care and keep smiling. I'll return soon.  
_

 _Until we meet again._

 _Love,  
Ranveer_

* * *

 ** _1st November, 2007:_**

 _Dear Ranveer,_

 _I'm lost without you._

 _There, I admitted it. I'm weak, I'm tired and this is already taking a toll upon me. Come back to me, Ranveer. Please, come back. I cannot do this without you. Nothing feels good without you. All this time, I knew how much you meant to me and how much your presence mattered to me. But now that you're away, I realize how much you actually mean to me and how dependent I've been upon you all this time._

 _And that's why I cannot send this letter to you. Because you cannot know this. I know the amount of restraint that you've been keeping upon yourself just so that you can remain strong for both of us and I'm not going to become an obstacle into that. And talking to you three days ago made me realize how stupid it was of me to break down like that. What was I thinking, really?_

 _Sometimes I forget that this is not just hard upon me, but this is perhaps much harder upon you because you have to battle a whole new world all alone. But the courage you show gives me the courage to forget my own inhibitions and snap out of the reverie. You have the courage in you to fight against anything and everything that the world throws against you so that you can achieve whatever you've dreamt about. Whatever Papa and I have dreamt for you._

 _And I cannot tell you how proud I am of you, Ranveer. I trust you enough to know that you will see this through and emerge victorious. I know you enough to know that even though the path you have set upon is a one full of hurdles and obstacles, you won't ever give up without a fight. You're a born fighter, Ranveer. That's what defines your passion for life and for succeeding. And that's why its best if we only communicate through letters from this point forth because I don't want to be the cause of breaking you down. Oh no, I could never do that to you._

 _Maybe because I love you._

 _There, I said it. You must be wondering what's gotten into me? Ishaani Parekh and love? The girl who doesn't know the 'R' of romance, is talking about love. But I'm not talking about that love because that's too stereotypical and something that I still don't feel. But why should that mean that you cannot love someone for who they are? Not a lover's love, but just love? Where there's no explanation required or anything else associated. Just love._

 _I don't know why I'm telling you this right now. Maybe its because I'm too messed up to think straight and I'm just mixing all my emotions together. But I just want you to know that I love you and I miss you so much. How can I not love you, Ranveer? How can I not love that soul of yours that so whole and pure and just knows to give only happiness even if that means extinguishing the light from your own world just to brighten up the worlds of others? That heart that's only known to love and love some more unconditionally, in spite of how much the world has scarred you and tried to tear you apart?_

 _How can I not love you for your selflessness, your nobility? For your courage and strength to do something most of the people would shy away from? You're the most extraordinary man I've ever had the privilege of coming across, Ranveer. And I cannot even begin to tell you how much I love you as my best friend. And when I think about that love, it makes me realize that the sacrifice was worth it. All your life, you've always taken a backseat for me by putting my needs before your own. I think it's about time I returned the favour._

 _I've seen you struggle with life ever since I first saw you eleven years ago, Ranveer. From the time we saw each other when you'd entered the Parekh Mansion for the first time. But it was only when I delved into your life and your struggles did I realize how strong you were. I will never forget the day when I saw Baa raise her hand upon you for the first time. You were silent, and you bore her abuse without a single word escaping your lips. But the moment she abused Kaka, I saw the restraint it took you to keep quiet. I saw the tears that flew down your cheek not in shame, but in anger as your hands clenched into fists._

 _I remember hearing you howl and wail in your room that night when I decided that maybe I was not the only one who was bruised in this ruthless world, afterall. And I remember how... insignificant, my worries felt against the insults you'd just borne. Against the raw agony in your voice that just kept ebbing in the form of more tears. For the first time that night, my agony didn't feel like my own anymore because for the first time, I chose to listen to my heart and trust it. Trust it and befriend you._

 _And since then, I've seen you fight life and death both like no other. You nearly sacrificed yourself for me just within months of knowing me because your loyalty was to my father and you cared for me as a friend. I will never forget the horror of that moment when I'd read your diary that night and had then found you in the closet. Because it was that moment when I knew that I had to protect you too from the brutality of the world. You have always been my shield, but I knew that I had to remain beside you to break your fall, just like you broke mine every single time._

 _You nearly sacrificed yourself for my father four years later and I've seen you fight harder than ever before. But this time, I saw you wage a war against yourself every single day. A war that most people would succumb to within days, but you fought yourself valiantly for three months. Until one night, you decided to give up. But I didn't let you, because this wasn't your fight anymore. This was our fight. When I'd promised that I was in it for the long haul, I meant it. And I wasn't willing to let you fight this battle in solitude._

 _There's a reason why I love that painting so much. Because that painting just isn't a symbolism of what you'd conquered that night. It was a symbolism of what "we'd" conquered that night. It was a symbolism of how much I meant to you, of how much you cared and trusted for me in spite of me hurting you always. It was a symbolism of how I still had to protect you from the world even though so far, I'd been doing a miserable job. Because you just stood so resolutely in front of me that you never even gave me a chance to protect you._

 _And from the last eight years, I've just seen you fight and fight against everything - the world, the society, the people of this madhouse, even yourself! But above all, your destiny. And yet you've fought it all with only the brightest of smiles upon your face, never once letting down your shield. You've fought life head on, always placing loyalty and friendship above everything else, even your own happiness. And as I've seen you struggle through life, I've only loved, admired and respected you more and more with every passing day, never able to comprehend what God had really made you of. But I could only thank him for sending you into my life as my best friend._

 _The person who I trust the most._

 _You've been the best friend anyone could ask for, Ranveer. You've encompassed all of my insecurities and pains and have so effortlessly made them your own. You asked me to trust my heart for once, and so, I'm doing it. I'm trusting my heart. I trust you to know all of my deepest secrets and insecurities and keep them to yourself. They always say never to trust a person so blindly and so much, but you've proved yourself time and again. If there's anyone I can trust with my whole being, that's you._

 _And that's why, it's time for me to step forward now and bear the world's atrocities for you. It's about time you begin thinking about yourself and do something for yourself for once. Its about time I learnt fighting my battles on my own. So far, I'm having no luck with them, but with time I'll learn to cope. But I will not let you make my demons your own anymore. Not when you have so much to fight on your own so far. Because for once you're going to need every ounce of your own strength and sanity if you've got to see this through. And you cannot afford a distraction in my form. Oh no, you can't._

 _This is our trial so that we can be the rulers of the world._

 _This is our story in the making._

 _Our untold story._

 _But always know that wherever you are, I'm always going to be with you. Fighting your battles in the shadow and standing in front of you as your shield for now. I'll never come in between your rightful success, Ranveer. No matter how weak I have to get for that, but I will stand in front of you as your shield. For you, I'll always be strong. And that's why, this letter is never reaching you. Because this is not the time for you to fall weak. There's a lot to accomplish and this is just the beginning._

 _Stay strong, Ranveer. The world will try their best to break you down but I know that you're a fighter. Papa and I both know what you are capable of. Just have faith in yourself and keep fighting. Know that I'll always be there for you. I'll always love you as my best friend because you are my world. A world who's now evolving into a universe in itself. Change is a part of life, Ranveer. Everything will change, but love doesn't. Faith doesn't. Hope doesn't._

 _We will see this through, Ranveer. We'll both see this through, I promise. Failing though my strength is, I know that my trust in you is not misplaced. You'll return to break my fall. You'll return back because I mean to you what you mean to me. Best friends. I love you so much, Ranveer, and I miss you terribly._

 _Take care and keep smiling. I trust you with my life._

 _Until we meet again._

 _Love,  
Ishaani _

* * *

**Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	101. Epistle 83

**Epistle 83: Friendship on the House**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **4th November, 2007:**_

 _Could this day suck anymore?_

 _Honestly, there is a limit of how many things can implode and go wrong at the same time! I missed the deadline of the first submission and the professor won't even consider the assignment now! Well, how is it my fault if I was so ill up until yesterday that I couldn't get up from my bed? But no... No considerations to be given, no matter how genuine the reason is. Great! My first assignment and I'm screwed._

 _If I were to add more to the list, I just received Maa's call today. She's been crying too. Apparently she and Baba have been missing me too much and life in Surat has been difficult, in spite of the money lent. Well, it certainly wasn't going to be easy, but Baba hasn't been keeping too well. Asthma. And Maa's been so worried about me being in an entirely new environment that by the end of the conversation, instead of her assuring me and giving me the strength, it was vice-versa. And by the time I returned to my room, I think I'd positively been in much worse spirits than what I was since morning._

 _And then there's the environment itself. I'm all alone, and it sucks. I've never minded being alone, but being lonely is an option I've never always liked, really. And this time, there's no Ishaani to bank upon because I cannot let her make my own fears and insecurities her own. That was a bridge I think we both burnt down after out phone call last week. And besides, I cannot put Ishaani through something like this at a time when she'd so weak and vulnerable herself. And this brings my thoughts back to her, and it only hurts more and more thinking about how exposed she is at this time._

 _But I cannot do anything about it because there's not just her expectations riding upon me, but those of my parents and Mota Babuji too. I cannot let so many people down at once, especially my parents whose sacrifices for me have come at such heavy a cost in all these years. There's no scope for error, there's no margin for distractions. There's no option for but to succeed. And that's why, all of this has to remain to myself. Nobody can know my turmoils, my inhibitions. Nobody can know that Ranveer Vaghela is beginning to disintegrate._

 _I really wish that I had someone to share things with, though. My other two roommates seemed to have bonded so well, it's like they've known each other since forever. A politician's son and a business tycoon's progeny - what was to be expected, really? I'm honestly relieved that they consider me as good as non-existent because they're just the same for me. Exactly the kind of people who Ishaani and I hate._

 _And this again brings my thoughts back to her and how we'd share everything with each other while star-gazing. Wow, it's been twenty-six days since I've even last stargazed. But do I have any option, really? I wake up at six in the morning, go for a jog just to relieve my nerves and then its just research and study and research and study until I return back to my room from the lab at as late as two in the morning. One night, I've even slept in the lab as well just because I was too tired to even get up from my seat._

 _I'm sorry that I haven't been able to give you that much time as well, but I promise to be a little more regular from this point forth. You've been a faithful companion so far and a good friend and I wish I could have given you some more time. But time's exactly what I don't have. I've been surviving on just four hours' worth of sleep since the last ten days ever since the term has begun. The stress and the change in environment and the workload is all getting to me and it's why I haven't been able to cope that well health wise. I've turned into a psychosomatic like Ishaani, I think._

 _I hope she'd doing well... I don't know, really. Something doesn't feel right, truth be said. I received another letter from her yesterday and she did sound considerably better. I can read through the sharp dots of her "i's" and the hard impression she uses when she's compressing her feelings or the effortlessly smooth flow of writing when she's lying. She did seem better to me, thankfully. But there's still something off in my heart. Like there's something going to happen... a sort of foreboding. But nothing in her letter indicated anything of that sort._

 _Unless you consider the only bit of outside information she let me know. She did mention about having to go to one of Mota Babuji's best friend's place today since his son has returned from Harvard recently. Keertan Mehta, I think the name was. Joked about how she's going to see whether his son is any good or is just like all the other progenies who'll feed off of their fathers' money and might even try to bully him a little._

 _Seriously, that girl is stupid. I must have told her so many times not to meddle with things like that but goodness knows what fun she derives from it. I've always told her time and again never to mess with people like this because she's already done it once and we both know the cost we had to pay for it eleven years ago. The world is a bad, manipulative place and try as much as I might, I simply cannot stuff this point down that think skull of hers!_

 _And I can't even hold her off now since she's free to do what she wants._ _I even tried breaking my rule and calling her up but she missed the call, and by the time she called me back, I'd already fallen asleep. Time difference. God, I just hope that she doesn't do anything stupid, really._

 _Sigh._

 _I really miss her, you know? All of our arguments, our mindless conversations... those suddenly meaningful ones that betrayed a lot more than what we let out. I miss it all. I miss the weight of her head upon my chest whenever she'd let me catch her whenever she was weak. I miss being vulnerable knowing that she'd catch me when I fell. I miss that essence of hers... that rosy vanilla scent of hers. I miss her terribly._

 _I wonder if I'm ever going to make a friend in this city._

* * *

Ranveer strolled along the heavily bustling streets of the City Road, lost in thought. The solitude of his empty room and the blaring noise of his turbulent thoughts were beginning to fog his judgment until his brain begged for some fresh air. He couldn't take it anymore. And so, swinging out from his poster bed and arming himself up with what little money he had left, he left the room without any further delay.

It was weekend night and he knew that his roommates weren't going to make an appearance until the next afternoon, leaving him with sufficient amount of time and privilege to stroll upon the streets outside their lodging. His stomach had already begun to rumble after their 5PM dinner. Indian's weren't used to being given dinner at five, and Ranveer was no exception. He may have gone hours at a time without food, but somehow, the stress had only opened his appetite more.

Knowing that there was no option to eat any more since his finances had already begun depleting to a danger point, her decided to satisfy himself with simply a walk. There wasn't anything back in the room to snack upon, and what was there, he didn't have the permission to use. Snickering to himself about the irony of life, he walked aimlessly across the streets, admiring the night life of the city as he planned at the back of his mind about finally having to set up an appointment with the unknown Mr. Zaveri if he had to bring in extra income for survival.

Even with the most stingiest of budgets and money allocation, Sydney was an exceptionally expensive city to live in, and his planning only delayed the exhaustion point of his finance by days, not the predicament itself. Knowing the maddening schedule he was currently living by, he knew that handling a part-time job would be a death warrant especially with the immense work load and research analysis that he had to simultaneously work upon as well, but if he didn't get a job soon, he knew that he wouldn't be able to survive at all. Neither did his parents have that kind of funds not did he want to ask his mentor for any, especially after everything that was already given to him. And even that was too much for him to accept.

Taking a turn at Manning Road that brought him back into the heart of the entire premise area of the University, Ranveer's feet came at a halt a bar that met his eyes. He smiled distantly as he remembered how his father would fill his stomach with alcohol when food would be less between then at times. Ofcourse it meant that the hangover only got uglier, but well, atleast it filled one's stomach. And since foreign liquor wasn't as strong as their _desi pauwa,_ it wouldn't intensify the hangover that bad, guessed Ranveer.

He stared at the bar, wondering whether he'd be able to afford the price of the alcohol when he saw the board right on the front.

ON THE HOUSE THIS WEEKEND

Ranveer smiled to himself and sighed. Well, maybe it was God's way of granting him permission to have some alcohol and relief himself of some hunger. Atleast he wouldn't have to pay for that. He was about to swing the door open when his hand froze, Ishaani's reprimanding image crossing his mind. _Promise me that you'll not get drunk in Sydney or else I'll send you a personal punching jack in a courier!_ she's threatened him during one of their last days together. And with it, the image of her twisting his arm when he'd gotten drunk for the first time crossed his mind, and he couldn't help but chuckle in spite of himself.

If there was only one ever vice apart from Ishaani that he'd known, it was alcohol. And try as much as he did, he could never truly get rid of the longing he faced from time to time. Standing with his hand suspended upon the handle of the door for ten whole minutes in contemplation, she was rudely snapped back to reality when a couple of student pushed open the door from inside, making Ranveer topple in the process.

"Sorry 'er, mate!"

Ranveer brushed his hands and feet as he stood up, the powerful scent of the alcohol too much to resist. _Screw it, I've had the worst day of his life!_ was all his mind blared at him in plea and he finally succumbed. Some promises were meant to be broken, he guessed. Shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath, he entered the bar and gasped in surprise.

The bar was a homely one that was filled with several of the students and faculty members alike from different branches and courses, all looking carefree and happy. Ranveer was quick to notice how swiftly the flow the alcohol passed from hand to hand through glasses and several more of them. He wondered what the occasion was since it was evident that someone was funding for it. And to answer his doubt, a loud booming echo was heard suddenly.

"Gawd bless you 'er, Finch! You've done some good, good work in your life on your birthday today!"

A raucous of laughter flew around the air as everyone chanted the name "Finch" in succession, proposing a toast to the birthday boy in question. Ranveer couldn't get a good look of the person hidden in the horde of people but it didn't matter. He needed some time to pick himself up and somehow, the voice of the crowd was helping.

"What would you have, chap? Whiskey, vodka, champagne, beer?"

"Err... a beer, thank you."

The waiter scampered quickly as Ranveer let his head fall into his palms tiredly. This was it. He was lost and he had no clue what to do about it. He just wanted to go back home and see this as some kind of bad dream.

"Why the sad face there, pal?"

Ranveer looked up to see a man in his mid-twenties slide across the empty side of the booth, lauded with garlands and streamers, along with a birthday cap and gaudy golden star-shaped glasses. It was not difficult to know that he was the birthday boy in question.

"I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all," replied Ranveer pointedly. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone?

"Are you new around here?" questioned Finch nosily, taking in Ranveer's despondent appearance.

"Yes, almost a month."

"Well, that's alright. As you must have known by now, I'm the host of this little shin-day. Gregory Finch," he introduced himself as he put his hand forward. Ranveer looked at him halfheartedly for a minute before accepting his hand and shaking it firmly.

"I- I'm Ranveer Vaghela."

"Nice to meet you, Vaghela. Indian, I'm assuming?" asked Finch good-naturedly and Ranveer let out a frustrated sigh.

He took one quick look at Finch's appearance and it was no surprise to him that he had the essence of someone who came from a very strong background. Tall, perfectly built, carelessly handsome, and positively spelt rich by the way he was dressed. The recipe for every girl's dream boy. The scent of his _eau de cologne_ overpowering that of the alcohol-scented room was another example of the same. But Ranveer didn't care, because he'd seen enough of the same kind from where he'd come from to know how men like those turned out.

"Yes. Any more jokes that you can think about?" shot back Ranveer cheekily, not bothering to sound too courteous. He'd had enough of the jokes already in this one month.

"Hey, easy there, chap. I don't have a problem with the Indians. Find them very amusing like that," defended Finch as he raised his hands up in surrender. Ranveer rolled his eyes at the intruding stranger.

"Well, good for me then."

"What's got your bee in a bonnet?" questioned Finch suddenly, abandoning the silly glasses. Ranveer noticed that his eyes were crystal blue.

"What?" asked Ranveer, bewildered. He sensed that Finch's accent was more British than Australian from the couple of movie he'd watched with Ishaani. And the fact was proven by the key British phrases that he used in his sentences.

"Err, I mean what's bothering you?" corrected Finch, realizing that Ranveer was having difficulty keeping up with the speed of his accent. Ranveer averted his gaze away from the brilliant blue that was blinding him with its sheer intensity, as though afraid he might let slip something that shouldn't be said, no less to a stranger.

"Nothing... just- just personal stuff."

"Aaaaah, I see," remarked Finch slyly. "No problem. Drink up, laddy. There's no problem to which alcohol is not a solution to," he added playfully and Ranveer rubbed his palm upon his forehead, torn halfway between annoyance and frustration. Why wouldn't the guy just leave him alone?

"Would you mind leaving me alone, really? I don't mean to be rude but I really do need some 'me' time," stated Ranveer, hoping that it'd offend the charming man opposite him. If anything, his eyes only softened and his smile grew bigger. Ranveer couldn't help but grudgingly notice that it was genuine.

"Alrighty mate, take your time! You need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

Finch slowly got up and made his way back to the horde of people who seemed to hoot louder and louder as the night proceeded by. Ranveer let his head fall upon his arms that were now crossed upon the table. He couldn't even cry now to vent out his frustration. Angrily raising his head, he drained his beer bottle in three large installments and set the bottle upon the table, feeling even more disturbed than before. Before Ranveer could order for another beer to drown out the confusion that his mind was stirring with all the mixing strands of emotions, there was a huge shout-out in the bar.

"Come on! Let's get the party started! Beer competition!"

"Dude, do you want to kill people already? I think they're pretty tight already. Don't want no people dying on my birthday, not cool."

"Okay, okay! Yo, Pizan! Round up the unconscious ones and get them to their dorms. The ones on their feet can stay but no alcohol for them. And the ones who've just begun enjoying the party, step forth and enjoy it some more."

The bar slowly emptied away as unconscious or heavily drunk students were sent back to their dorms after half of them putting up a good fight for themselves to stay back. The faculty members had already left early in the evening so that the bar was now only filled with students. More and more students poured into the bar by the time it was eleven and there was twice as much of people now than when Ranveer had entered the bar two hours ago. The bar was packed with the raucous going even louder than before as the beer competition began.

Ranveer drowned away another bottle by the time thirteen rounds were done, the competitors on an all-time rowdy high after chugging down two big mugs of bear as fast as they could swallow away. The noise was getting too much for him to bear. Everything was getting too much for him to bear as all his senses began getting clouded with the fusions of memories and emotions that made him want to rip his hair out from his scalp. The noise... there was too much noise... he couldn't take it anymore... he couldn't...

"SHUT UP!"

The bar fell dead silent as Ranveer's voice carried across the room like the crack of a whip, everybody being struck dumb by the decibel of it. Ranveer flushed dully, looking thoroughly flabbergasted at his sudden outburst, even though he wasn't even in the least sorry about it. Finch's head popped out from between the masses and he signalled him to join them.

"Vaghela, would you like to compete against me?"

"What?" asked Ranveer, his mouth agog. Finch stared at him, looking highly amused. Ranveer couldn't really understand what was the Australian up to, because never had any stranger treated him this kindly apart from his Mota Babuji or even Ishaani.

"The beer challenge. A large mug of beers. As fast as you can chug it down," explained Finch patiently, as all the eyes at the bar were upon Ranveer.

"I- I don't-"

"I dare you," stated Finch, smirking at him. Ranveer grumbled underneath his breath, cursing his luck for crossing paths with the strange man who'd only show him kindness in spite of him trying to shoo him away as much as possible. Little did he know...

"Fine. But I don't have that good a capacity."

"Well, then for your bad luck, I've exceptionally good capacity. And I've never lost a challenge till date," boasted Finch as Ranveer rolled his eyes at him. Ranveer scrutinized the other man with interest. And suddenly, an unwarranted instinct took over him.

"What does the winner get?" Finch looked surprised with the question, but chose to reply anyway.

"Well, you tell me. I'm winning it anyway."

"How about a $1000?" bluffed Ranveer suddenly. Everyone around them gasped, and Ranveer mentally slapped himself. It must be the alcohol making him talk stupid. Ishaani was right, he agreed grudgingly. He should be shut in a room whenever he was drunk. He had only $7 in his pocket. Where he was to get the rest of the $993 from, he didn't know. But somehow, he was driven by instinct tonight.

Everybody waited with baited breaths to note Finch's reaction, but he only cocked his eyebrow at Ranveer curiously, before giving a nod.

"Fine by me. Besides, the winner takes away pride too, you know," jokes Finch, and an uproar of senseless laughing went around the place. More than half the crowd was drunk.

"Oh, just bring on the goddamn mugs already!"

Ranveer sat across Finch at the table as the claustrophobic crowd rounded around them, cheering and whooping at the top of their voices. Two mugs were set across each other as both of them stared at each other in determination. Ranveer knew that he didn't have a $1000 dollars to lose, and yet it was his instinct that told him to keep his nerve steady. _Always trust your instinct, Ranveer. It'll never guide you wrong._ He didn't know how he was supposed to win this when he couldn't even stomach half a bottle of _desi pauwa_ and he was already two bottles down tonight. But his guts kept telling him to trust his instinct.

A blaster hooted somewhere in the distance and Finch leapt upon his mug, Ranveer following suit a split-second later. The crowd went into a crazed overdrive of yelling and cheering as Ranveer slammed his mug in triumph in exactly two and a half minutes, Finch still a quarter glass away. Finch stared at Ranveer in shock, choking on his alcohol and coughing awkwardly.

"Well?" Finch looked at Ranveer and smiled.

"You call that bad capacity?" gawked Finch, looked gobsmacked. Ranveer licked away the foam from upon his lips appreciatively.

"Well, this was my best performance so far," admitted Ranveer sheepishly. Finch and Ranveer eyed each other intently for a few minutes before the former was unable to restrain himself anymore.

"Double or quits?" Ranveer eyed Finch cautiously, the stock broker in his suddenly coming to life. How he always enjoyed the thrill of a gamble! But he'd already gotten such a good price for winning the competition... what was the point risking it all? _Higher the risk, higher the returns,_ came back the answer to him. But there was a difference between a calculative risk and sheer stupidity. Which path was he set upon?

"Bring it on," whispered Ranveer after some time, bringing his mind and conscience's tussle to an abrupt end as he let instinct take the final decision. A new wave of applause flew around the room as all the onlookers were in for more entertainment. Finch chuckled at Ranveer.

"Best of three?"

"Sure! It's on the house! And so is $2000," he added, and more laughter rang around the room at the sniff of the open challenge that was thrown upon the ground. Finch winked at Ranveer.

Ranveer smiled at Finch lopsidedly as his vision began blurring in bouts of minutes. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he was barely aware about the second round of mugs that were set upon the table, staring at them intoxicatingly. Another hoot of the whistle went in the air as both the men lunged at their mugs, drinking away laboriously as the alcohol became difficult to swallow with the same ease, the crowds cheers only getting more and more maddening.

And yet the solace that the alcohol was spreading upon his senses was something Ranveer found more than welcome. It obliterated everything from his mind - all his responsibilities, his insecurities, his inhibitions, his ambitions, his dreams... and the tormenting longing for Ishaani.

Ranveer set the second glass down after a span of four minutes, his eyes streaming with tears as Finch set the mugs down a minute later, looking like he'd get sick any moment. The cheering got wilder and wilder as the third glass was set in front of them, both men looking at each other stupidly. Neither of them even waited for the whistle to blow and they blindly caught hold of their mugs and began chugging away at the fermented liquid as quickly as they could without choking or retching upon it.

Five minutes later, Ranveer set down his glass a split-second before Finch did, and the crowd fell silent before erupting in the rowdiest round of wolf-whistling and applauds for Ranveer. Ranveer looked around the room drowsily as he smiled at everyone before his eyes fell upon Finch, who now had a deadpan look upon his face. The crowd gradually elapsed into another spell of silence as all eyes remained upon Finch now.

Finch coughed slowly before retrieving his cheque book from his pocket. Writing out a cheque for $4000 in Ranveer's name, he pushed it towards Ranveer, the same inscrutable look upon his handsome features.

"Here you go. As promised."

Ranveer eyed him intently for a whole minute before pushing the money back at him. 4000 dollars were more than enough to help him run a couple of months' worth of expenditure, and yet, it somehow didn't appeal to his morals. It was _easy money._ And he never liked easy money.

"I can't accept this."

"Am I too drunk or did you just... _refuse_?" asked Finch, the slur in his tone making the disbelief in it even more pronounced.

"Well, we're both drunk, I guess," replied Ranveer, and laughed upon his own statement. The room was still silent. Ranveer continued. "But no. I cannot accept this. I do not accept _easy_ money. Its against my principles."

The whole crowding gasped as they eyed Ranveer with key interest. They'd certainly never seen a specimen like him before. Or any specimen for that matter who'd refuse $2000 that were so ready-made. Finch looked at Ranveer in silence for a couple of minutes before he pushed the money towards him again.

"You've earned this fair and square and I won't have any arguments on this, Vaghela."

"I cannot keep this. This is against my-" protested Ranveer, but Finch cut right through his speech.

"Principles, I know. But you are going to keep what you rightfully earned. I do not hold back one's rightful money. That's against _my_ principles," explained Finch, shooting a smile at Ranveer. It wasn't difficult to tell that Finch had the upper hand over here when it came to the power of getting his point across.

"It's $2000 dollars!" whined Ranveer in a small voice, the resignation and sleepiness in his voice evident.

"And my self-respect is worth much more. Take it, please."

"Fine," murmured Ranveer as Finch stuffed the cheque into his palm. Ranveer looked at the cheque halfheartedly, and Finch smiled.

"You're a rare breed, Vaghela. I've never seen a man like you before," he commented, and Ranveer gave him a small smile. Finch got up from his place and picked off a filled champagne glass from one of the trays nearby and raised it into the air. "And that is why, I'd like to propose a toast! To my newest friend, Ranveer Vaghela!"

Everybody in the crowd raised their glasses in the air as Ranveer couldn't help but smile sheepishly at the man who'd shown him affection and given him so much respect. This was a person he would certainly treasure and take the effort to know more. He was different. Gregory Finch was a man who he'd never seen before when it came to this generation. But this thoughts were drowned out by the chorus that rented the air.

"To Ranveer Vaghela!"

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	102. Epistle 84

**Epistle 84: For Better of For Worse?**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **4th November, 2007:**_

 _This has been the most weird day ever._

 _You know how I was supposed to be going with Papa to meet his best friend and his family, right? Yeah well, that happened. And you won't even guess who his son is! The same guy that spilled coffee upon me at the airport! Can you believe it?! And it was just when I reached home that I even realized it. I'm not even sure that he remembers that either. I mean what are the odds, really? And that's not even the weird part - the two of us have spotted each other thrice today since morning somewhere or the other! The odds are astronomical!_

 _First, I spotted him at the coffee shop hanging around with a couple of friends, where I and Gayatri (my college classmate) had gone after the lectures had ended. Then, I spotted him again at the same florist from where I was buying some blue-purple orchids for myself, and then again, I spotted him near the library where I had to return my book. For a moment there I was almost certain that he was following me, but it couldn't be since he was there at all the three places before me._

 _And I think what remained pending that day, I completed today. Well, I did get into a fight with him. Well, not a fight exactly because I was in my own lalaland and he was just trying to be friendly and I snapped at him and was kinda rude with him. But he... I don't know, he was just so patient. Nobody is ever this patient with me, except Ranveer._

 _Well, I guess I better tell you the whole thing right from the start then._

 _They had a small get together at their place for us since they wanted us to meet their son, who'd just returned from the US. I had no inclination to go because I usually never do, but somehow Maa and Papa both seemed to want to take me along. I've been rather aloof these days and they felt that I did need some fresh air apart from the hours I spend all alone, either painting or reading a book or just by playing the piano. I didn't want to go and I put up a good fight, but there was no Ranveer to help me out over here this time.  
_

 _So, I had to go. There was no other option, tbh. And so, with a surly face and an even ill-tempered mood, I accompanied the whole Parekh clan to this "friend's" house, just thinking of what I was to paint the moment I got back home. Well, I've completed fourteen paintings so far, and they're all turning out to be absolutely superb! Papa wasn't sure initially about what I was up to, but now that he's been paying more attention upon me, he's really been liking my work. Says that I could become a good painter too. And seeing how passionate he is about paintings like that, this was a huge, huge compliment from him._

 _Err, where was I? The meeting, oh yes._

 _So, we ended up at their how and Keertan Uncle and his wife greeted us at the door with the typical high society "ettiquettes". Had Ranveer been here, we would have sniggered so much, but alas. And his absence only made the void grow more painful in my heart and that managed to put off my mood even further. Everything just felt... wrong, without him._

 _And then, amidst our conversation can their son, and the man of the evening, apparently. Chirag Mehta. MBA topper, only son to the Mehta heirloom and the entrepreneur in the making, like his father put it so passionately, again. He came over and touched my parent's feet instantly until he stopped near where I stood and smiled, putting forth his hand._

 _My first evaluation upon him? Smart, good looking and definitely a mystery box. Unusual and someone to watch out for. Still waters run deep. His eyes felt familiar but I couldn't place it, really because I was so busy reeling from the shock of realizing that the unknown stalker from today was actually the heir of the Mehta clan. How weird, really. My mother slapped my back lightly that managed to snap me out from my thoughts and I hastily put forward my hand, feeling flustered._

 _"Chirag," he introduced himself and I nodded._

 _"Ishaani."_

 _"That's a nice name," he remarked politely and I nodded my head. Honestly, I thought he was trying out one of those lame flirtatious lines and that put me off even more so. Apparently, I was thoroughly mistaken._

 _"Thank you," I replied blankly, hoping that he'd take the clue that I wasn't interested in anything of the sort. I honestly don't know what I was thinking and why I was getting so judgmental and pissed off at everything he did. Ranveer would call it a hormonal imbalance. But I think I was just trying to put up a shield and protect myself. It has almost been a month for Ranveer to leave and I am still reeling from the emotional strain and the low phase that I've been going through. Defense mechanisms just pop up. Not my fault._

 _Sorry, where was I? Ah yes, Chirag._

 _He took back his seat again and conversations resumed. The women around kept talking about their kitty party circles and more gossiping and bitching while the men spoke about their business ideas and triumphs. I sat between the two groups, hearing everything yet taking in nothing. And Ranveer's absence only kept weighing harder and harder upon me. Until I abruptly stood up and walked outside the house without any word._

 _I simply sat by the fountain-side, staring away at the botanic beauty of the garden outside the mansion when I felt someone sit beside me. On turning around, I noticed that it was Chirag again. If I'm to be honest with you, I wanted to punch him in the nose for a reason I couldn't place. But I do have an inkling why. I mistook his concern for sympathy. And sympathy is the one thing that I cannot take ever. I thought he was just like those typical high society boys who flout their fathers' money by trying to be sugary sweet when all they want is lust. It seems that I was mistaken, again. No wonder Ranveer says that I suck at mind reading._

 _"Are you alright?" asked Chirag, a slight frown upon his face. I noticed that he was fiddling with his thumbs._

 _"I'm fine," I replied stonily, wondering why he was behind me like a leech, if I must confess. God, the amount of miscalculations in judgments that I've made today are seriously astronomical! I think after all of Ranveer's art of manipulation crap, I've simply become incapable of trusting anyone at all._

 _"Are you sure?" he asks me again, turning his fullest attention towards me as he put a hand upon my shoulder in the gentlest of touches. I still didn't bother to look at him, though. And it wasn't because I was trying to be rude or anything, but I don't know. It was as though my mind kept bringing up this weird kind of blocked that kept yelling out to me to not look into his eyes. Why was my mind acting so funny, I couldn't say though. But somehow, I found myself incapable of listening to my brain anymore. So defying all the warning bells, I threw his hand off of my shoulder and turned to look at him straight in his eyes._

 _"I said that I'm fine, damn it!" I roared at him, unable to bear what I assumed was more fake sympathy. And I gasped._

 _In return of my gaze came the most powerful pair of eyes, sparkling brown in the night lamps with a power that just... I don't know, disarmed me. There was something... extraordinary about the power with which our eyes met that managed to shake my entire soul. Those eyes... I'd seen that same kind of passion somewhere, and I couldn't place it. But what I couldn't help but notice that he was the first person who managed to make my soul reverberate with the power of our eyelock as strongly as Ranveer could._

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, tiger," he said genially as he raised his hand in surrender. I turned my face away from him to look at the sky that was as barren as my life left without Ranveer. The moon was terrified of being alone in the sky without the stars. And so was I without Ranveer._

 _"Don't call me that, and don't pretend like you're my friend. Because you're not," I emphasized, not bothering to sound courteous._

 _There was a power about his personality that made my heart prickle uncomfortably... as though he had the capability to delve into the deepest of my fears and insecurities without even really having to try. All he'd have to do was lock gaze. I wanted him out from there as soon as I could, even though it was his house. I just wanted him to get away from me as far as he could. And when Chirag remained patiently silent without showing any intention to get up, it riled me up even more so._

 _"Why were you stalking me today?" I asked him suddenly, hoping that he'd just leave me alone if I remained rude with him continuously. He looked at me, bewildered._

 _"What?" he asked, surprised. My question had taken him off-guard._

 _"Don't try to act smart, okay?" I shot back acidly, throwing him the dirtiest look at I could muster. And I think that did push him to the limit of his patience and well, I'm ashamed to admit that I was rather happy that he looked so because I "thought" that it meant that he couldn't fake it any longer. Again mistaken._

 _"Excuse me, I have a life, you know?" he retorted, now sounding borderline annoyed. There was a thin line between ego and self-respect and I mistook his to be of the former. Apparently, it was the latter. I really don't know why did he even bother putting up with half of the crap I gave him._

 _"Who do you think you are, really? I didn't even who you were until Dad introduced me to Harshad Uncle and his family," he defended, and I actually had the guts to scoff at him before turning to look at the sky again. I just wanted him to leave me alone because his gaze was beginning to make my heart prickle for a reason I couldn't understand. It was as though he was trying to hook his way into my mind._

 _"Why have you come here? Just go back to your social gathering," I spoke with disdain and I saw him cock his eyebrow at him out of the corner of my eye._

 _"I came outside because I saw that you were feeling left out and I wanted to cheer you up. It seems that it was a wrong call, apparently," he remarked and stood up, putting his hands back into his pockets._

 _"Yeah thanks for all the concern. I'm happy all alone," I snapped, keeping my eyes resolutely upon the inscrutable moon, as though afraid that the fire in his eyes would scorch my soul. There was something rather... fiery about his gaze that held my own in hypnosis yet in fear at the same time. God, how I wished that Ranveer were here so that he could tell me what all this meant!_

 _"Even loners needs company at times. It's what gives them the strength to embrace loneliness with choice, not circumstances. Think about it," he added, as though after an extra thought. And I don't know what happened suddenly, but I dared to look at him for the second time. It was his tone that had caught my attention, really. More like the mystical aura of his tone that did. But unlike the last time, I felt my heart sag the moment our eyes met. Gone was the super-confident and la-di-da attitude of his. In lieu stood a guy who looked... tired. Lonely._

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him, suddenly unsettled. I knew that look upon his face. It was the same one I had when I left the facade fall away. And I could atleast recognize the difference between putting up a facade and letting it fall away. And this was the latter, my heart yelled. My brain still seemed confused with everything that was going on. I don't know what's gone wrong with the stupid thing though._

 _"Nothing. But just think about it," he advised and began making his way towards the mansion, making my heart squelch in what I realize now was guilt. Guilt for hurting him unintentionally. It wasn't his problem that I was going through a low phase. If anything, he'd tried being nice to me and to make me feel comfortable just so that I couldn't feel lonely. And look at what I'd done in return. God, I've actually forgotten what it's like to recognize the difference between someone being genuinely nice to you or just being so for some ulterior motive!_

 _"Chirag?" I called out, deciding to trust my heart on this for once since my brain still didn't seem to give me a clear answer. Ranveer always asked me to trust my heart because it never guided me wrong. I don't know whether it was my heart or just instinct, but I decided to trust that little voice in my head anyway._

 _"Yes?" he called back, turning around and looking at me in surprise._

 _"I- I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have gone berserk on you when you were just trying to be nice," I admitted, wondering how difficult it actually was for me to say the word 'sorry'. After all those years with Ranveer, this was one word I've rarely ever used and its all his fault that he's pampered me so much! I never really knew that it'd ever be so difficult to say sorry, or even more impossible that someone actually managed to retrieve a heartfelt sorry from me, that too a complete stranger._

 _"It's okay. I realize that you need some time alone," replied Chirag good-naturedly as he shot me a reassuring smile. I shook my head and shot him an apologetic smile. Well, that was all I could do, really. It was embarrassing, my behaviour._

 _"Would you mind giving me some company? You do seem decent enough," I confessed, and he gave me a pensive look. After a minute's worth of more pensiveness, he finally shot me a small smile and took his seat beside me again._

 _"Sure," he replied and both of us fell silent, neither one of us looking at each other again. I could feel the air around us get awkward after our initial start off that was as rocky as it could get as the silence only kept getting stickier and stickier. Until, I decided that it was better so say something rather than sit in the unbearable quiet of the night where even the buzzing of the fireflies seemed louder than usual._

 _"This is really embarrassing," was all I could think of saying, really. It was such a stupid thing to say too, I know, but that's all I could think about. My voice seemed to snap Chirag out from his thoughts as he flashed me a reassuring smile._

 _"Hey listen. There's no need to be embarrassed, okay? In fact I should be the one embarrassed for intruding upon you like that," he admitted and I couldn't help but smile at him. Well-mannered and simple, from what I could guess by the way he spoke. His eyes hardly ever made contact with mine as though he was too shy to meet them. Why was he being so sweet when I deserved no such treatment, I don't know, but I liked it nonetheless. It had been almost a month since anyone last gave me this kind of respect._

 _"You don't need to be so sweet," I told him, unable to resist the smile that crossed my face. I don't know, but after that initial show down, the clam suddenly seemed so... right. So welcome, like a blast of fresh air from the suffocating atmosphere of where my mind had held me in prison._

 _"I get that very often," joked Chirag, and both of us laughed uproariously. There was nothing as such to laugh upon it, to be honest, but it was just the way he said it that made me laugh. I always appreciate guys with good wit, but sadly no one so far could even touch Ranveer's standards when it came to it. Maybe finally, he might have a competitor in this arena._

 _"Popular, eh?" I heaved in response after both of us had sobered down considerably. I'd not laughed like this since almost a month. Since Ranveer's birthday, to be exact. Wow, what have I been doing with my life in this one month, really?_

 _"Just saying," he replied, throwing his hands up in the air for the second time that evening. Oh, those little nuances of his only made me feel a little more comfortable because... okay, this is going to sound really stupid. But because they reminded me of Ranveer. God, Ranveer's driven me crazy! Anything and everything reminds me about him! And I think I spent five whole minutes staring at Chirag, lost in thought about how all those resemblances were so uncanny when my line of thoughts came to an abrupt end all of a sudden. But this time, the questions slipped from my tongue even before I was consciously aware about it._

 _"So, MBA topper, haan?" I asked, giving him an inquisitive smile. Chirag flushed at the mention of this achievement._

 _"Oh God, Dad can get really embarrassing at times. He just exaggerates," replied Chirag quickly, as though too embarrassed to say anything further. And in that moment, the images of Ranveer flushing the same way crossed my mind whenever Papa would praise him like this. Eerie. Honestly, what kind of freakshow was this that my mind seemed hellbent on playing with me?_

 _"You just reminded me of my friend," I whispered absentmindedly, and Chirag looked confused._

 _"Friend?" he asked, and I flushed. I hadn't meant to let that out to him, but now that I had, I didn't really regret it either. It was the truth and something that I was immensely proud of Ranveer about always. His humility and modesty._

 _"Yeah, he's doing his masters in Sydney right now. He'd also always get awkward whenever anyone praised him so much. Prefect Perfect, I'd call him," I added suddenly, more to myself than to Chirag, but he heard me anyway._

 _"Prefect who-?" he asked, looking even more puzzled o than ever and I couldn't help but chuckle. Ranveer was a mystery that even left strangers baffled with the stories associated with him. And Chirag just proved my point too. But somehow, I liked talking about Ranveer to whoever was willing to listen. Just talking about him made him me feel like he was right next to me in flesh and blood even though all that floated across my sight were memories._

 _"Prefect Perfect. Prefect because he was one in school and even went on to become the Head Boy as well, and perfect because well, he was perfect at everything he did," I explained further and Chirag gave me a soft smile._

 _And it made me like him a little more because it was for the first time that someone was actually paying me such good attention in a long time. I'd forgotten somehow that a world existed beyond Ranveer too. And maybe, just maybe... it wasn't as bad as I thought of it to be. It was for the first time that I was genuinely enjoying myself in someone else's company, and I don't even know why. Chirag just made me feel... comfortable. At ease. The same kind of comfort that Ranveer would always provide. And I could see the genuine interest in Chirag's eyes too._

 _"Wow, sounds like quite a gem, this friend of yours," was his remark upon what I'd just told him and all I could do was smile proudly. Anyone who praised Ranveer always earned brownie points from me._

 _"He truly is," I replied, suddenly feeling lighter at heart. The unease was dissipating as the fog in my brain began descending away. And with it came certainty. Chirag Mehta was certainly unusual than the usual lot he came from. And he made her feel better from her usual dope of misery. Anyone who made her feel respected and relaxed and the tad bit cheerful that she felt now was much more than welcome. She liked the warmth after the harsh cold of her own drowning miseries, and she'd fight tooth and nail to cling on to that warmth that made her feel alive for the first time in a month._

 _"That explains why you feel so lost," remarked Chirag suddenly, and the smile faded away from upon my face as an involuntary gasp escaped my lips. Being moody was one thing, but how did he get that so quickly? Was he a mind-reader like Ranveer too? Why was he so alike Ranveer?_

 _"What do you mean?" I asked, unable to keep the fear out of my tone. And yet I wanted to bare my soul out to him, vulnerable and weak as it was. I wanted to see how I could sustain the world without Ranveer's shield. I wanted to see how strong I was or how much anyone could read me truly._

 _"He seems pretty close to you," replied Chirag, and I could see the sudden caution in the way he chose his words. He clearly didn't want to rub me off the wrong way after our first little spat. I gave out a half-hearted sigh. My brain was just acting stupid for no reason, and had contracted what I'd call Ranveer's 'reckless mania'. Maybe I was feeling reckless because I was vulnerable. I don't know, though._

 _"He is. So tell me about yourself," I said suddenly, wanting to change the topic once and for all. It was a stupid impulse and I was regretting my little daredevil stunt already, especially with the way Chirag was staring at me now. The fire in his eyes had dimmed down to make them much more appealing to stare like, but it somehow kept drowning me in a sort of hypnosis that I couldn't place._

 _"Well, what do you want to know?" he asked, and I knew that he knew I was changing the topic. But he let me do it anyway. Seriously, did I judge the world too harshly or do good guys still exist apart from Ranveer?_

 _"MBA topper back to India? Planning to continue with your father or venture out on your own?" I asked, the questions leaving my lips one after another in continuity with such ease that it surprised me. I'd never been to have an easy conversation with anyone so far the way I was having one with Chirag. With Ranveer, it was hours and hours of relentless talking and I still wouldn't tire and neither would he of listening to me. But Chirag was just a stranger - and yet I could see that the gusto was genuine in the way he was interacting with me. And that gusto made me feel even better.  
_

 _"I'm hoping to revamp Dad's business. Give it a whole new angle," he told me and suddenly, I saw the same passion flare up in Chirag's eyes that I'd often see in Ranveer's eyes whenever he would talk about the stock markets. Freaky. Seriously freaky._

 _"Ohhh... sounds interesting. Any plans on it so far?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't somehow catch on to my train of thoughts since I couldn't help but smile drunkenly every time I thought about how similar Chirag and Ranveer were._

 _"Can't tell you now if I did have them though, can I?" joked Chirag, and yet I could sense a seriousness about his tone. It was as though he was suddenly on guard, his eyes now looking tense._

 _"Why not?" I asked him foolishly and he rolled his eyes at me. Well, it was rather foolish of me to ask that, to be honest._

 _"Well, confidentiality issues, you know," he replied, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. This was a limit of coincidence, really! What on Earth was the matter with me? Either the world was going crazy or I was. How much more creeping similar could the two of them get?_

 _"Oh okay, I get it. Wow, you really do remind me of my friend so much. He was also all about the confidentiality about whatever happened at the office," I said, and I think Chirag sensed the unease in my tone because he very subtly changed the topic the next moment._

 _"Oh wow, your friend has got a job experience too, then?" he asked, looking at me innocently. All those little nuances... it felt good after a long time to see someone stepping back to give me the upper hand for once, when these days it's only felt as though all of the world's sacrifices were piled around my neck._

 _"He's been working with Papa since he was fourteen. His unofficial advisor at the stock markets," I whispered to him, as though in confidence. His mouth fell agog in shock and what I thought was more of a gobsmacked look._

 _"You've got to be kidding me," he exclaims with a deadpan look, and I shake my head._

 _"There's a reason I call him Prefect Perfect, you know," I told him jovially and both of us laughed for five whole minutes. I don't know what was so funny really but we both laughed. And hell, it felt good. This was the first time I was laughing like this since Ranveer's birthday without a care in the world._

 _"You sound like a giddy school girl," breathed Chirag heavily after finally managing to catch his breath. I coughed a little as the laughter ceased eventually, only to leave behind a slight tension in the air._

 _"What?" I asked, feeling confused. This was new._

 _"What's the scene between the two of you?" asked Chirag suddenly, now looking at me seriously. There was a strange glint that danced in his eyes... and that glint just seemed to hypnotize me. Wow, this is never happened before, except with Ranveer. Damn it, everything was related to Ranveer in something or the other!_

 _"Excuse me?" I asked, once again feeling that same tension mount in between the two of us. Chirag gave me a hesitant look but spoke up nonetheless._

 _"Well, it's very obvious that you care for him," said Chirag, and I could sense the caution in his tone as though he was afraid to blow me off the wrong way again. I think I'd really frightened the poor guy rather badly with my earlier outburst._

 _"So?" I shot back, a little stronger than I intended it to be. Well, he was getting a hang of my psychology much faster than I'd have liked it too and I didn't want him to go about assuming all sorts of things without knowing the facts. Why did it matter though, I don't know. But it did for some very odd reason._

 _"I'm asking you," he replied innocently, raising his hands in surrender again for the third time this evening._

 _"We're best friends, that's all," I replied, sighing quietly. Thinking about Ranveer and myself that way felt... wrong. I don't know why but it did. I could never, ever think of Ranveer that way._

 _"It's good that way, you know? A friend to cherish for life. I wish I had someone like you have your friend," exclaimed Chirag, giving me a reassuring smile. And all I could do was thank God. He might have almost planted a very stupid idea in my head._

 _"What do you mean?" I asked suddenly wondering whether there was something more to what he wanted to say or no._

 _"Obviously I have loads of friends, but I don't have anyone who'd care for me because of... me, you know? It's all either because of my father's money or because they're too afraid to be on the wrong side. I've never had a real... friend, you know?" he confessed and I suddenly felt my heart bleed for him a little. I could understand very well how that felt._

 _"I know how it feels. Obviously I had no issue for people befriending me because of my money," I commented suddenly, and he looked surprised. Well, in my defense, I've been too starkly honestly with him all through the evening and I've told him things that I wouldn't even tell my "supposed" friends in my right mind. And yet, I don't know. I just felt comfortable doing so. Sometimes, you just need a confidante who you can share things with who you barely know because it helps you gain a better perspective. Or make you feel better just venting out, as has been in my case._

 _"Then?" he questioned me, and I shut my eyes in prayer. I didn't know whether he knew what I was about to tell him or how much he knew upon this matter but I somehow wanted everything to be crystal clear between the two of us. Why again, don't ask. I've been a confused soul. But either way, I decided to take the plunge._

 _"No one really befriends me because I'm Harshad Parekh's illegitimate daughter to the world. No one likes to be on the wrong side of Baa. So I've been friendless all my life like that. But God sent Ranveer to me as a messiah eleven years ago. And since then, I've never turned back because Ranveer's never given me a chance to," I admitted bitterly, and chose to stare at the moon again. Why were there no stars in the sky at all tonight?, was all I could ask myself in worry. The stars had never left the moon before in isolation. Then why now?_

 _Chirag stared at me silently for a couple of minutes, and sighed finally._

 _"Wow, I really wish I had a friend like that. You're so lucky," he added, and the longing in his voice made me smile ruefully. Oh, I was lucky to have Ranveer in my life... the luckiest. I just wish that I wasn't so selfish._

 _"That I am," I remarked, giving him a small smile as I decided to put a break upon my thoughts. Enough was enough. I had to pick up the pieces and get back my guard again. Before either of us could say anything further though, a helper walked up to us and told us that dinner was being served. Chirag nodded his head and ushered the helper away kindly before getting to his feet._

 _"Oh, they're calling us for dinner. You coming?" he asked, signalling me to get upon my feet._

 _"Sure!" was all I could say as both of us made our way back to his house silently, both of us lost in our own thoughts._

 _As was to be expected, dinner was as grand an affair as I could imagine it to be with the seven-course meal that the helpers had so precariously decided for the special guests. The meal ended with desserts and alcohol, all the men returning to the drawing room for further discussions while the women stayed back in the living room and gossiped some more. Chirag and I took a stroll around the park in complete silence, neither of us knowing what to say._

 _And even though it was more than three quarters of an hour that we had been walking aimlessly for, it felt like just fifteen minutes when the same helper came out and told us that everyone were leaving and we calling me back to the car. Chirag led me back to the entrance where Maa had just bid goodbye to his mother and had promised to attend her next kitty party._

 _I touched both Uncle and Aunty's feet as they shot me a pair of dazzling smiles, and it felt... decent, I guess. They didn't seem to have those accusatory eyes, and neither did their smiles feel artificial as much. Or maybe I was too busy reveling in the happiness I felt to even give a damn. But either way, Aunty asked Chirag to drop me to the car, and so without another word, he did exactly that._

 _"I had a good time, tonight. Thanks," I told him as we came to a standstill right next to the car. It was indeed a refreshing night after so long and I could not deny that this was an impossible feat that made me feel better. Socializing with strangers. What was next now, falling in love?_

 _"My pleasure. Besides, it was rather fun getting to know you too," remarked Chirag, suddenly looking shy. I couldn't help but notice how cute it made him look. I think there was definitely something wrong with my head, because this was certainly something that'd never happened before. Me warming up to a stranger's presence so quickly and becoming such quick friends. Like Ranveer always says though, there's a first time for everything, I guess._

 _"Cool. See you around, then. Not stalking, ofcourse," I joked, and he laughed awkwardly._

 _"Obviously. Will run away ten miles from you if I spot you again," he replied, running his hand behind his hair awkwardly._

 _"I'm not even that bad, you know," I commented, slapping him across his arm._

 _"I know, I know, kidding. So..." he trailed off, looking hesitant._

 _I knew what he wanted to know. Boys. But somehow, I don't know why, it didn't feel so wrong. Chirag did seem like pretty decent folk. And besides, I don't know why but I actually enjoyed his company. He listened to me patiently, cracked some pretty good jokes, made some upon himself too and made me laugh loads. I guess I liked having that after Ranveer left because for the lastronomical few weeks, I've only been wondering whether I'd even be able to laugh again or feel happy again. And just on impulse, I gave him my number._

 _"9892456743."_

 _"What?" He asked, looking surprised. I couldn't help but laugh at the astonishment upon his face, as though he was clearly having trouble believing what I'd just told him._

 _"My number. I see that you were thinking about asking me for it," I whispered, and he shot me a quick smile as though he was a child caught at mischief. How predictable could boys get, really?_

 _"Mind-reader, eh?" he remarked shrewdly, a kind twinkle in his eyes as we both gave each other a knowing look. I didn't have an issue flaunting how well I could read minds, even though Ranveer always said the contrary. Well, no harm in bluffing, right? And besides, I'm not even that bad at it. I'm just not as good as Ranveer is, that's all._

 _"Boys. Obvious as heck," I replied confidently and the two of us laughed again._

 _"I was actually thinking about a little more subtle," he confessed suddenly, rubbing his temple casually by the flick of his finger. I cocked my eyebrow at him curiously, urging him to speak._

 _"What might that be?" I asked him, and he flushed dully. And let's just say that it made me even more curious. Curiosity always kills the cat, Ranveer would tell me. God, he was such a sage! Had an advise for everything at the tip of his tongue. But for the first time, I wanted to see where this new establishment of a friendship of sorts took me._

 _I couldn't forever abandon living and mope around because of Ranveer's absence. He wasn't the only one with dreams and ambitions - even I was. And I had to get back upon track. I had to get back into the fight alive and kicking. And if that meant learning to trust people wisely, I was willing to give it a shot. And somehow... I don't know, there was a sudden surge of a thrill that I felt with the exposure that our conversation had, Chirag and mine's. What had gotten into me?_

 _"If you're free tomorrow, you mind going for a walk in the park in the evening?" he asked me, looking at me with a slight embarrassment and I gasped. Well, this certainly was the last thing that I was expecting, to be honest._

 _"Err..." I whispered as my eyes darted around the place awkwardly, my mind too puzzled about what to say. Until they fell upon my mother, who I suddenly realized had overheard our entire conversation. I blushed furiously as she nodded her head vehemently, asking me to say a yes. I scowled at my mother and shook my head at her to remain silent, but as luck could have it, Chirag was the one who spotted it instead._

 _"What?" he asked again, looking uncomfortable now. I gave him an unsure look, suddenly deciding to play it safe. I didn't want to go but I didn't want to say no either. Something kept nagging behind my mind, but I couldn't say what._

 _"I never knew that boys can be so sensitive too, rather than typical ones. Especially the rich ones," I told him stupidly but all he did was shake his head. He looked nervous, suddenly._

 _"You need to change your perception then. Especially since your best friend is a guy," he added and I cocked my eyebrow at him as though in challenge._

 _"He's Ranveer. He's different," I shot back defiantly and he shrugged his shoulders._

 _"Give it a shot, you won't be disappointed," he said, and simply smiled. And I don't know what happened to me all of a sudden but the way he just looked at me... the same kind of look that a person had when he was in dire need to company and wanted someone to be there. And I could surmise from our interaction this evening that he lacked a real friend who could see him for him, and not what the world saw him as. A cash cow. And then again the prickle erupted in my heart at the thought of how it truly felt, seeing that even I was sailing in the same boat._

 _"You know what, maybe I will," I told him even before I'd consciously come to a decision. But he didn't whoop or celebrate like I thought he would. He just gave me a grateful smile and that was assuring, somehow. Well, I did want to give it a shot and see where it took me._

 _"For real? I thought you were a tough cookie to crack," he confessed, the somberness of his tone making it evident how much he was genuinely looking forward to having a friend and how surprised he actually was from getting an affirmative from me. Well, I still don't know what I was thinking and whether I do really want to meet him tomorrow. I might probably cancel the plan last minute though. I'm not sure. But anyways..._

 _"I've never had an easy conversation with anyone so far. You're an exception. And that makes me wonder..." I told him honestly and he sighed._

 _"So you're willing to accompany me tomorrow because you're curious?"_

 _"Sort of," I admitted again. He smiled._

 _"Okay, I'll take that. I'll let you know the time tomorrow," he replied as he opened the door of the car for me. I still caught the edge of the door though._

 _"How?" I asked, thinking about what could he possibly have up his sleeve now._

 _"I do remember your number," he replied cheekily and that earned him another slap on his shoulder. I'd forgotten also about giving him my number even though it was just five minutes ago. Stupid me. But I won't deny, he's a good talker. He has a way with the words. I better be careful or else I'll have a Ranveer Part 2 on my hands soon enough. But nobody can beat my Ranveer. Because he's the best. Period._

 _"_ _Goodnight and take care."_

 _"Same to you. It was nice meeting you," I told him as I finally sat into the car, my eyes still not leaving him. He was rather fascinating, in my opinion. He leaned against the open window of the car and smiled at me once again._

 _"It was nice meeting you too. You know that your life is going to change forever, right?" he askeded suddenly and I my heart stopped beating for a moment with what he'd just said. I couldn't understand what was it meant to imply because my brain seemed to have begun fogging once again. So all I could do was satisfy myself with a curious look._

 _"For better or for worse?" I asked him with a smirk, hoping that he'd back down. And he did, but not without a final wink as Falguni Maa signalled the driver to put the car into gear._

 _"Let that be a mystery for now."_

 _And before I could say anything, the car revved up and he waved us all goodbye, the vehicle finding its way upon the graveled path of the gate and upon the smoothened roads. Well, this meeting was certainly a mystery that I couldn't decipher because it was both exhilarating and puzzling for some very odd reason. It was as though there was clarity yet ambiguity, honesty yet deception. I'm never used to getting anything so easy in life, friendship the least. And so, I don't know where life is going to be heading towards from this point forth, nor where this newfound acquaintance with Chirag is going to be leading to either._

 _Towards the better or the worse though, only time would tell._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	103. Epistle 85

**Epistle 85: The Dual Avatar**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **6th November, 2007:**_

 _Oh. My. God._

 _You just won't believe what happened! The guy who I won 2000 bucks from day before yesterday night at the bar... he's my professor! Yikes! I lured my professor into giving me two thousand dollars so stupidly! And not just that, but I even got drunk with him, roamed the whole city last night and became just terribly good friends with him too! This is ludicrously absurd!_

 _Alright, alright, I'll tell you what happened._

 _So the night before the last, you know how messed up I was. I'd gone for a stroll to get some fresh air to fill my stomach up a little. And somehow, I ended up at a bar. And not just that, but I ended up getting drunk on a whole new level, walked around half the city like that, and ended up asleep for almost eighteen hours knocked out cold. And then the next morning, during my Financial Law lecture when I finally feel the effects of the hangover fading away, I realize that he's actually my professor! How much more horrific could it get!?_

 _Oddly enough, there was a very weird exception this time. In spite of the horrible hangover I did have (as was to be expected since I binge drank when I was hungry), I still remembered all the events from that night. That usually would never be the case with country liquor, but the beer seems to have been fruitful in that way atleast. Thankfully when I woke up next, I was in my dorm and it was empty.  
_

 _I don't know how I reached there too because the last part of the night was a little foggy, and it took me two glasses of lemon water and a painkiller for my throbbing headache to finally get my memory working last night. And well, this must be the most daredevil-ish sort of thing that I must have ever done in my life. Roaming around half of Sydney drunk and that too with a stranger bleeding with so much money, no less._

 _But atleast from what I could make out, it was a lot of fun since from midnight to the next five (probably six?) hours from that beer competition, we've only been talking and talking! All kinds of random things about each other... likes, dislikes, funny stories, adventures, all of that sort. Somehow, I don't think we happened to discuss either of our personal lives at all. Just random blabbering that actually told us a lot about each other than we'd have normally known._

 _But all that I remember feeling was light the whole night. As though somebody had taken away all my burdens and had only left me with a calm that my mind, heart and soul refused to feel for the time being. It felt oddly... fulfilling, having someone beside you who for once in genuinely interested in listening to what you have to say rather than just be bound by the racial or any other sort of difference. Just two guys who are genuinely interested in what the other has to say (even though we were drunk). And do you know what's the best part? This didn't even happen coz we were drunk. Professor Finch is even better than that when he's sober._

 _But I'll get to that in a while._

 _So back to what happened when I woke up. Well, I did wake up by the midnight of the 5th leading to the 6th which is normal by my standards seeing as how I'm usually knocked out cold for a minimum of fifteen to eighteen hours whenever I'm this drunk. And since I've been hardly getting any sleep in this one month, I think it fuelled it up a little more. But thankfully, my roommates were already fast asleep by then, so it was okay. Lesser questions to be asked and answered to._

 _So after two hours of painfully trying to rid myself of my hangover and recollecting most of the incidents from last night, I decided that it was best if I went over to the library and completed some of my research work rather than sit idle. I'm supposed to complete an fifty-five page thesis proposal by the end of the next week and I need to atleast get this submission done on time or else I'm screwed for good._

 _So putting on my jogging shoes at three in the morning, I quickly ran over to the library with all my books that I deposited at my favourite seat by the window from where I had the entire view of the brilliantly maintained gardens on the premises, before going for an hour-long run just to get the lethargy out from my system. This was the only problem whenever I got too drunk apart from the usual hangover - my system just seemed to crash and refuse to respond to any activity. So going on for a round of obsessive running was the only thing that helped._

 _So in spite of grumbling, whining and protesting to myself, I pushed myself out again from the library for a good run, flexing my legs and stretching my arms and hearing my bones crack from time to time as I could feel the strenuous running push away the lethargy from my limbs and mind, by the end of which I was as fresh I could hope do be with the only exception being that I still felt a little hungover._

 _By the time I returned to the library, it was already four and I just had three hours in hand till the lectures began. I don't think I made much of a head start with the research work, but I did manage to find several markers that I'd be needing as reference points in the future. By the time dawn broke out, my eyes were already staring outside the window, admiring how the brilliant shade of light kissed nature like a mother kissing its child, the sky fathering its love and affection across everywhere with the same bountiful equality._

 _It was beautiful, this dawn. And all I could think about was when was the last time that I'd enjoyed a dawn like this? It was with Ishaani, ofcourse. On the last day of the Ganesh Chaturthi when my life changed forever. That dawn created a different world for me, and so did today's dawn. There are some dawns in your life that you know have changed your life forever. Whether for better or for worse, only time could tell. But I knew that this morning's dawn had certainly changed my life. Gut feeling._

 _And it was the first time that I think I went without thinking about Ishaani for so long. A day and six hours, out of which six hours I was drunken roaming around the city making friends with a stranger who was just plain kind, eighteen hours where I was just knocked out silly and the other four I spent in trying to rid myself of the after effects of the hangover, and the last two went in just trying to work on my research paper. That might have been a personal record for myself, I think. Life was funny._

 _But the falling of the dawn meant that I had to get back to my class as soon as I could because the first lecture was Financial Law, a new subject introduced in the syllabus this year. And given that I had no Sharman to turn to for any help since I never took much interest in the subject, I am all alone over here and will have to tinker with the subject on my own._

 _So by the time the morning bell for the commencement of the first lecture went off, I found myself seated right in the center of the class, halfway torn between attending the lecture and going back to my room and going off to sleep. The hangover was beginning to fade off, but for some odd reason, I just kept feeling so sleepy! And how I prayed that the lecture just got cancelled so that I could go sleep. The alcohol had certainly messed up my brains._

 _And then, the "professor" of Financial Law finally entered the class at dot point seven-thirty five (as was our lecture time), and I think I can safely say that I thought someone had slapped me stupid or else my hangover from the previous night had just not gotten off. There was Finch (well, 'Professor Finch') in front of the class in a crisp, steely-grey three piece suit, looking as dapper as always._

 _But gone was the jovial twinkle from his eyes as he set down his suitcase upon the table, and looked at the class solemnly, his eyes taking in all of us thirty students' appearances until his eye finally caught mine. There was a momentarily flicker of the same shock and surprise upon his face before his gaze continued sweeping across the huge semi-circular classroom, showing no other sign of recognition._

 _And then, the lecture began. He started off a lecture just by giving an introduction of himself in the briefest way possible, stating how he was a lawyer by profession and from where was his alma matter. He then introducing us to the concepts of Financial Law and how it was interlinked to a certain extent with the economic and financial aspect pertaining to tax planning and economic analysis for individual firms. It was a subject just introduced into the syllabus as a dry run to help the students gain a better insight into not just theoretic aspects of economic research and analysis but its practical applicability taking all circumstances into account as well._

 _And for the hour and a half that his lecture went up for, all I could think was whether this was the same man that I'd met at the bar two nights ago or no. Because clearly, there was no resemblance whatsoever between the guy he met at the bar and the one who was his teacher right now. The man at the bar was jovial, lively and kind. The one who was my teacher was crisp, no-nonsense and had a mesmerizing pull upon the class that even the noisiest of students shut up for the span of time that he was talking for._

 _And I have had a LOT of professors so far, but Professor Finch was just sheer brilliant!_

 _I didn't even come to know when the lecture came to an end, I was so consumed in whatever points he had to say and make. And by the time I could catch up with him, the next faculty had already reached the class so there was no time for any sort of interaction. But one thing had happened for certain - by the end of Professor Finch's lecture, I'd lost any remaining trace of my hangover as well._

 _After the first and the biggest bomb of a surprise today, the rest of the day went pretty normal, with lecturers appearing and flitting out from the class at their stipulated time, reminding us time and again about any upcoming assignments due in case they were given. By three, I was free from all my lectures and I rushed back to the library, pulling out the volumes where I'd done my marking to get cracking upon them since the due date was preponed for next Tuesday. And somehow, maybe it was seeing Professor Finch and his dual avatars or just the shock of it all that actually got my brain working faster than I'd have thought it would considering my state just hours before._

 _By eight in the evening, I'd already finished constructing 80% of the rough draft of the content to be used in the thesis paper, and I could not have been more thrilled! There was still a lot of formatting, organizing and structuring left to be done but atleast I was done with the major aspect which in itself felt like a miracle. But then again, after the last assignment, I had no margin of error left with this one. I'd missed dinner too, because of the same but I couldn't help it. This was on my top priority right now._

 _Finally deciding that I'd had too much done for the day, I packed away all of my things and took along two books from the library that I still required for my research paper and made my way towards my dorm. I'd barely felt the library though when I bumped into someone. And as ironic fate could have it, it was Professor Finch._

 _"Good- good evening, sir!" I stuttered and he shot me a broad smile._

 _"Sir? Uni time is over, Vaghela. You can call me Finch again," he joked as he thumped his hand upon my shoulder in a friendly manner. I flushed slightly. So he did remember my name afterall._

 _"Won't that be awkward?" I asked, thinking about how strict the teacher-student bond would always usually be. Clearly there were a lot of exceptions happening over here already._

 _"You are such a strange man, Vaghela. Never mind, what are you up to now?" asked Professor Finch as he eyes my haversack curiously._

 _"Going back to my dorm to work on an assignment," I replied and he nodded his head with interest._

 _"Well, how's it going?" he asked, now looking intrigued. I wasn't sure whether the question was meant to be asked from a teacher's perspective or from a friend's one, but either way I gave him an honest answer._

 _"Completed 80% of the rough structure," I replied and his face lit up instantly._

 _"Brilliant! So you're coming to dinner with me then!" he suddenly exclaimed and I cocked my eyebrows at him in astonishment. What was the matter with him anyway? Even Ishaani has never shown me this much enthusiasm as much as Professor Finch has! It's unnatural and makes me wonder what's so special about me that I've caught his fancy._

 _"No excuses!" he exclaimed just as I was about to protest and I shut my mouth, not knowing what to say next. Finch gave me a jovial smile. "Come on, give me a party atleast for the 2000 bucks you won!"_

 _"You'll find the cheque in your jacket pocket," I replied quietly, eyeing him with dignity. I could never, ever have taken that cheque from him without killing my self-respect._

 _"Found it already, but its not my problem that you didn't accept it. It was rightfully yours and you chose to refuse it," he replied indifferently and I shut my mouth, at a loss of what to reply to this infuriating statement. Professor Finch noticed the expression upon my face and smiled slyly._

 _"If you want to become something in life, remember that chivalry isn't going to take you anywhere in life. If you've won something fair and square, take it. The world isn't going to wait and stuff it into your palms," he told me, and I couldn't help but get swayed with the way he'd phrased it. And I guess he did have a good point too. He didn't wait for a response but gave sufficient time for the statement to sink into my mind. And when I could think of nothing else to say, I went with the last option I had._

 _"Okay then, I'll give you a party. But I've only got a budget of $300," I replied grudgingly and Professor Finch smiled at me broadly once again._

 _"Splendid! We'll go to Mosbey's then. Take-out Chinese. It won't cost more than $30 for the whole meal inclusive of a soft drink," he whispered as though it was supposed to be some kind of an incentive. But all I could think was why would a rich guy like Finch eat road stuff? Apparently, Finch noticed the inquisitive look upon my face as well._

 _"What?" he asked and I shook my head vigorously. I didn't want to sound stupid and blow this off. I really liked Professor Finch as a person. But he was smart enough, nonetheless. He caught on to what I was thinking anyway._

 _"You're wondering why I'd eat at a food truck when I go about handing heaps of money to people when I'm drunk?" he asked, and flushed beetroot, I think. No one has ever been able to read my thoughts this fast, maybe except Ishaani and that too after so many years. It'd been just two days meeting Professor Finch._

 _"How did you-" I began, and Finch shot me a shrewd smile._

 _"I'm a lawyer, Vaghela. It's our job to read people in and out. And you aren't even as complicated as you make yourself out to be. Keep your haversack in the room and meet me directly over there," he said, before quickly making his way towards the gates even before I had a chance to protest._

 _And I would have so dearly had I not been that hungry either. So grudgingly, I made my way towards my room, deposited my bag and slipped on a jacket upon my T-shirt because the air had grown chilly. I didn't even give my roommates the time to ask me where I was headed out to, even though I knew that judging by their reactions, they must have probably found out about what had happened at the bar that night. Gossips were one thing that didn't spare any part of the world._

 _Reaching the food truck that was nicknamed as the 'Life Saver' by more than half of the students, I saw Finch standing near the truck with two boxes already in his hand along with two bottles of beer as well. I walked towards him and accepted my box and the beer, looking at him uncertainly._

 _"Don't worry, it's non-alcoholic. And I thought I'd better order since it's gotten too crowded now. Noddles with Manchurian Gravy and two Spring Rolls. I hope that's okay with you."_

 _"It's... perfect. Thanks," was all that I could tell him, really. It smelt so delicious that the smell alone filled up half of my appetite. Both of us walked back towards the campus area where a couple of benches lay empty in the gardens. Occupying one of them, the two of us sat quietly for a few minutes before I remembered that I had to pay him for the dinner._

 _"Don't even think about touching your wallet," spat out Professor Finch angrily when my hand found the cavity of my lining to retrieve my wallet. He looked pissed enough to argue with him any further and seeing him in the class this morning was enough to let me know that he could really get nasty when he wanted to. So I dropped it. I'll find another way of covering it up sometime or the other._

 _Finch gave me a satisfied look and dug into his box, and so did I. Thankfully, they gave forks and spoons over here instead of the traditional chopsticks. Those sticks I still can't navigate with. The two of us ate our dinner in silence for some time before Professor Finch spoke up again._

 _"So tell me, Vaghela. How'd you find this?" asked Professor Finch, looking at me as though I was some kind of curio piece._

 _"Brilliant, really," was all I could reply since my mouth was stuffed with the spring roll. "Only had such kind of food if we got the leftovers from our masters from parties, although my master would get me some at times because he knew I loved Chinese," I let slip and he looked at me, confused._

 _"Master?" he asked and I gave him a small smile. This would decide what I was going to receive from this point forth - sympathy or scorn._

 _"Oh yeah, my parents were helpers. My father and I moved to Mumbai when I was nine and he worked as a driver at the household we worked at. My mother stayed back at the village but whenever she'd come over to Mumbai, she'd be a personal maid to my master's mother," I confessed, staring at Professor Finch's face greedily, hoping to see the first sign of either of those two feelings break upon his face. But neither of them did and nor was he blank faced. If anything, he looked even more interested now. Professor Finch is hands down the most weird guy I've met in Sydney so far._

 _"Humble beginnings," surmised Professor Finch and I gave him a small smile. Somehow, he just didn't seem judgmental about anything in relation to my background at all the whole time. Except ofcourse Baa with the whip. She, he deemed was a psychopath._

 _"I'm pretty sure you must be regretting your decision for befriending me," I stated, wondering for a moment whether my longing for a friend was clogging my judgment on Professor Finch or I was just being too pessimistic to hope that someone would actually for once want to befriend me for who I was, apart from Ishaani. She was always an exception to everything._

 _"Regret? Why?" he asked me, looking surprised._

 _"Because you're rich and I'm poor," I stated, a little more bitterly than I wished to. Finch shot me a sly smile before he 'tcched' mockingly._

 _"Oh Vaghela, have you even known me?" he spoke in a sing-song tone and I frowned at him. What was he up to, I couldn't understand. But I keep forgetting that he's got the blood of a lawyer in him - he knows how to get his point forth._

 _"I don't-" I began, wondering what he was trying to say when his expression turned serious, and so did he._

 _"I have loads and loads of friends, Vaghela. But they love my money, not me. For the first time in my life two nights ago, I met a man who didn't give a rat's ass to what my background was or how much money I had. All you were bothered about was me and you even dropped me home in that drunken state just to make sure that I was okay even though you were much more drunk than I was. And you refused to take money in that state and even managed to slip that cheque back into the pocket."_

 _"Yes, but-" I tried to speak, not knowing how best to put forth my point now that I felt so stupid and embarrassed with his outburst. Thankfully, he didn't even give me the chance to speak as well._

 _"I don't give a damn whether you're rich or poor, Vaghela. You're a keeper and I'm not letting go of you that quick," he exclaimed wih finality before both of us fell silent again. He tore apart his spring roll a little more forcefully than was required and stuffed a piece of it in his mouth, fuming. And I don't know why, but I suddenly found the whole situation incredibly funny, with Professor Finch resembling a tantrum-throwing child to me. And I think I did laugh out as well by mistake._

 _"What's so funny?" asked Professor Finch who in his haste of asking me why I was laughing, swallowed the bite too quickly and choked upon it. I let him drink a little more beer to ease his track up before I finally answered._

 _"I thought that I was going to die a loner in this city, just like I thought I'd die in Mumbai," were my exact words, I think. Professor Finch gave me a baffled look, urging me to speak more._ _"Got proved wrong the second time," I added and I could suddenly see the same curiosity flicker in his eyes that did that night at the bar as well._

 _"Who saved you the first time?" he asked. I remained silent for some time, wondering whether or not was I to tell him everything about my life, and everything I was going through in this current moment. And trusting my instinct, I did._

 _"My master's daughter."_

 _And I told him everything about my life in Mumbai. About my parents. About the Parekh family. About Mota Babuji. About Ishaani. About those eleven years with her. About my love her for. About my insecurities and fears with regards to everything that was happening to me. About my dreams and my ambitions. About what I was doing in Sydney. About what I had to achieve in life till I got to the end line - Ishaani. Everything._

 _And he sat through patiently, listening to everything I told him with the utmost of attention. He was a good audience, I'll admit. 'Oohed' and 'aahed' at the right places and gave the perfect reactions and cries out outrage whenever necessary. And somewhere along the line, it felt good letting someone know about all of this. The real picture. Uncensored. With my feelings and everything. By the end of it all, Finch simply stared at my with his mouth open._

 _"God... that's just... wow, I mean... okay seriously, I've got to stop stuttering like this," he reprimanded himself as he slapped him palm upon his forehead and shook it vehemently like a god trying to rid itself of water from its ears. I do realize that it was a lot of information to take. And I think he finally managed to get something out._

 _"Is that old woman... Baa, right? Is she retarded or a psychopath? Who uses a goddamn whip on a kid in this generation!?" he yelled out aloud and this for some reason made me laugh a little more._

 _"Yes, she was rather extraordinary. I do miss her the most at times," I joked and Finch gave me a deadpan look. He had a particularly hard time digesting what he'd just heard._

 _"Not funny, man. But your Mo- uh, Mato Bubaji-" he began uncertainly and I chuckled._

 _"Mota Babuji-" I corrected him and he flushed._

 _"Yes, yes, same one. He's cool! Teaching you so much and caring for you like his own... and this scholarship... God, this is the chance of a lifetime for you!"_

 _"I know," was all that I could say. I could see it that he understood the pain it was taking me to see this through and the fact that he seemed touched and a tad bit proud about it (if I'm right to surmise) did feel a little... I don't know, reassuring. Maybe I had to see this from a third person's perspective too to know whether what I was doing made sense or no. It does make sense._

 _"You do know that what you feel for Ishaani... Ishaani, right?" he asked and I nodded my head. He continued. "You do know that what you feel for her is pretty rare, right? This is something that happens one in a million, the kind of love you have for her..." he remarked and all that I could do was just my eyes in prayer. And all my memories with her floated right before my eyes as I could feel the love only pound stronger and stronger in my heart._

 _Until I snapped them open and saw him staring at me with intrigue. I smile and decided to turn the tables around._

 _"So tell me now. Would you still want to remain friends with me?" I asked, giving him a sheepish smile. Professor Finch punched my shoulder playfully._

 _"Now more so than ever. Although I think I might drop you off at the art gallery sometime in one of the show pieces for the whole of Sydney to look at you. One of a kind, you truly are," he added and both of us chuckled a little as we drained the last bits of our beer._

 _"But enough about me. Tell me about yourself now," I stated and he suddenly looked shy._

 _"The opposite of how your life has been. Oldest son, born with a golden spoon in my mouth. My father runs the biggest law firm in Sydney, and well, I'm raking rich with a good social life. Popular, decent looking with decent brains I suppose, and happy" he added awkwardly, and I laughed. Well, it was an irony truly. But then again, I was here to write my future, not cry upon my past._

 _"Why'd you take up teaching? I mean, aren't you a lawyer?" I asked, remembering how he'd told that he was a lawyer in the classroom this morning. Professor Finch smiled at me before he plunged into a speech._

 _"Oh yes, very good question. I've never known what to do with my life, like is the case with most people who've only ever known luxury like I have. My father obviously wanted me to become a lawyer since it's a profession running in my family from six generations. I was very sharp as a child like that - smart, cunning, argumentative, resourceful. I managed to find loopholes in everything - a trait every lawyer must possess of seeing the unseen. And since I didn't have anything better, I decided to take to Law as a last resort."_

 _"And?" I asked, and he continued._

 _"Well, I loved it! I have a natural aptitude towards the subject and I've been at the top of my class all four years at Oxford. But during that time, Monica happened," he exclaimed suddenly, and I could see the blush creep upon his face at the mention of her name, along with a dreamy look._

 _"Monica?" I asked once again and he blushed._

 _"Oh yes, the woman I love. I remember seeing her for the first time during a boring seminar on Psychology that my friend had dragged me for because we had nothing better to do. She was the one who was giving the introductory notes for the guest of honour. Red-haired, stunning and just... wow. And I swear, I think I fell in love with her at the first sight. And I just knew in that moment that she was the woman I wanted to marry! I know I sound so stupid, but that's true. I waited back after the seminar to go talk to her and well... I just messed up. Me, and messing it up! And you know what she did? She actually slapped me for trying to flirt!" he exclaimed and it was with great difficulty that I controlled my laughter._

 _"What happened then?" I asked, the image of a younger Professor Finch getting slapped by an unknown ginger._

 _"Well, we had a mutual friend who studied in my batch and was a good friend of hers. So I managed to get her basic profile and details and I went over with a bouquet the next day to apologize to her. I was so afraid that she'd throw the bouquet on my face and she would almost going to do that too, but well, I was really sorry so she decided to give me another chance anyway. I asked her out for a cup of coffee, and then one thing led to another and before I knew it, we were the best of friends! By the end of my third year, I confessed to her," he said and I couldn't help but ponder upon one thing._

 _"It took you three years to confess to her?" I finally questioned, putting my thoughts into words. Professor Finch gave me a flabbergasted look._

 _"Hey! It's been eleven years and you haven't confessed yet!" he shot back and it was my turn to give the same reaction._

 _"I'm a recluse and an idiot bound with a lot of circumstantial issues. What's your excuse?" I retorted again, and he bit his lip._

 _"I was serious about her and I had to make sure that she was serious about me too. And then, we both had our careers on the line and I didn't want to sabotage that either. And well... you know better than all how difficult it is to confess, especially when that person becomes your best friend!" he confesses, looking harried. Well... I did understand his point of view._

 _"But how does this connect to you teaching?" I asked, and he gave me a sheepish smile._

 _"Well, it's Monica who made me realize this. She'd always ask me to help her out with terminology whenever she had trouble understanding them. Our streams were different but I always had a way of simplifying them and it was during all those study sessions that I realized that I genuinely enjoyed teaching. And I told Monica about this and she agreed that if I liked teaching so much, maybe I should take that up for a couple of years before stepping into the world of law. So I did a correspondence side by side. Got a First Class. Missed the Distinction but 9 marks," he added ruefully and I smirked. So I was not the only one who cried upon marks then. People like Professor Finch did too._

 _"So do you want to pursue a career in Law then?" I question further after some time and he gave my question a good thought._

 _"Yes, I do. This is my second year teaching at any educational institution and well, there's a thrill about teaching I can't ignore. I may have not known what I want to do with my life but I was certain that I didn't want to spend the next fifty years of my life planning and plotting witnesses, manipulating juries and creating alibis with sheer cunning and resourcefulness. I wanted a little adventure in life before it all got mundane and serious and so I found it in teaching," he explained._

 _"So... er, basically, you're saying that you took up teaching because you wanted an adventure?" I asked, framing all the facts in order to come to a proper conclusion. This was really amusing for some odd reason, what Professor Finch was doing with his life._

 _"You can judge me all you want, Vaghela," he said, giving me a sly look. And in that moment, I don't know why but I was kind of awestruck. This was a kind of life I could not imagine myself ever having in even across a hundred timelines!_

 _"I'm not. Wow, you just keep getting better and better. You're a brilliant teacher," I commended, and Finch gave me a suspicious look now._

 _"Not sure whether that's meant to be a compliment, but alright," he said cheerfully, shrugging his shoulders alongside. I rested my back upon the bench tiredly and shot my next query towards him._

 _"Why didn't you take up a job in London?"_

 _"I did," accepted Professor Finch and I sat up alert again. "And I even got my acceptance letter from Magdalene as well. Monica was thrilled because that meant that we'd get more time to spend together as well till I could ask for her hand in marriage. But well, my mother bombed my plans. She suffered from a major stroke that was nearly fatal and Dad called me back at once immediately. Nobody back home knew about Monica and since I was the eldest of the lot, I had to come back. Dad told me that he'd get me a teaching post in UoS if I was this passionate about teaching and well... I had no say. I came back," he ended resentfully._

 _"And what about Monica?" I wondered aloud, and this time he was swift to answer._

 _"Well, we've been having a long distance relationship since a year now. It's difficult and much of our time goes into fighting and making up rather than anything fruitful, but we're both serious about each other. We aren't willing to let go. Maybe next year, I might as well start out by interning with a law firm to complete my LPC and then my LLM if I want to talk to Monica's dad about this," he said seriously and I sighed. Life and its unfair means._

 _"How is your mother now?" I asked and he sighed tiredly._

 _"She's okay. Recovering slowly, but the doctor says that if she takes care of herself, she'll make a full recovery by next year," he replied and I questioned further._

 _"Does anyone know about your relationship?"_

 _"No. I'm planning on telling them next year, maybe," he responded and I couldn't keep my curiosity at bay. I guess staying with Ishaani after all these years has made me become nosy as well. I'm really surprised that Professor Finch was sporting, but then again, if I could tell him everything about myself, I guess it was fair enough too._

 _"Why're you waiting for next year?" I inquired, and Finch shot me a fiery look._

 _"For Monica to complete her masters. I'm not going to let anything come in between her career, even if that means staying away from her," he added strongly, and I could see the same passion flare in his eyes that I'd feel at the thought for Ishaani. Love indeed taught us new ways of dying in it everyday._

 _"Wow... she's a really lucky girl," was all that I could say because there was nothing to be said. Everything was silently understood between the two of when it came to our stories and our love interests._

 _"And so is your girl. I hope you do manage to accomplish what you've set out to do. Like I said, it's pretty rare, what you have for her," added Professor Finch and I couldn't help but blush. Assurance was all that I badly needed about what I was doing and somehow what Professor Finch seemed to tell me had an oddly reassuring effect upon me when it came to Ishaani. I'm glad that I do have someone to talk to now._

 _"Thanks for the dinner. It was fun," I said as I stood up and stretched my arms that left heavy after the inactivity. Professor Finch stood up too and yawned softly._

 _"Good. Off you go now, Vaghela. We'll catch up tomorrow then," he said and we both shook hands._

 _I made my way back to my room where my roommates had already fallen asleep. But I knew that I couldn't, because I still had work to be done. Professor Finch may have said that what I felt for Ishaani was rare, but my job didn't end right over there. It only meant that I'd have to give it my 110% if I had to become something in life before going back to her and asking for her hand in marriage. The journey had just begun, and there was a long, long way to go yet._

 _But for now, I'd have to let the man with the dual avatar inspire me with just words._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	104. Epistle 86

**Epistle 86: Building Blocks**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Note: The conversation between Chishaani in the second entry has been taken from YJHD's epic scene with Kabira and Naina having their debate on whose life was better. :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _8th November, 2007:_**

 _Well, Chirag finally called today._

 _It was kind of a surprise really because I wasn't really expecting him to call back after that night. Oh come on, I may have been really messed up that night to see all kinds of similarities between them, but the fact is that no one can be Ranveer. And even if Chirag wouldn't have cancelled upon me the next day, I would have. So I got an exceptional excuse to escape from meeting him the next day too._

 _I'd almost forgotten about the whole fiasco when I received a text this morning asking me whether I recognized who was on the opposite line. Well, I didn't, so I didn't respond to it at all. Mistook it for a wrong number and let it be when another text popped upon my phone, reading 'I hope you haven't forgotten about our rendezvous at the park', and that got me thinking about who might it probably be until it finally hit me like a flash._

 _Papa's friend's son._

 _I was busy painting so I didn't bother responding to it anyway. Why should I have? He was the one late by a week. And besides, I was in one of those moods to paint where I don't like any sort of inspiration. And particularly for this one where Ranveer's face cut was giving me an issue. And then, no further message popped upon my phone. What a relief really._ _But my relief was short-lived since by the time I'd finished painting in the afternoon, there was a knock upon my door. Opening it revealed Maa, who looked at little excited._

 _"Come down quickly, Chirag is here," she exclaims in a single breath!_

 _I didn't even have the time to react before she left the room like a storm retreating just as quickly as it had come. It took me atleast five minutes to realize that he must have come over because I hadn't responded to his messages. Well, he could have called as well, but okay. Apparently I was not the only reason that he'd come over for._ _Washing my hands clean from the plethora of colours that had found its way in a mix upon them, I only spent sufficient time to comb my hair (since Maa gets really angry when my hair is all messed up in front of guests) before heading over to the living room where Chirag now sat, looking around the place awkwardly._

 _The moment our eyes met, he gave me a soft smile that turned into an awkward glance before he looked away, his attention broken by Disha who seemed mesmerized by him. Atleast his eyes didn't have that overly passionate ferocity about it today that made my heart beat all funny. God knows why I'd turned so stupid that night._ _Anyways, I took a seat in between Maa and Chaitali Kaki, both of them eyeing me suddenly with a newfound interest. Papa remained seated at the single sofa piece, sipping upon his tea while going through some of his work-related files._

 _"I'm sorry that I couldn't come that day. Wasn't well," he added, looking guilty. To be honest, it didn't matter much anyway so I decided to be empathetic rather than plain rude._

 _"What happened?" I asked and he gave me a small grimace._

 _"Food poisoning," he replied, and Maa tcched in what was supposed to be sympathy. I rolled my eyes at her in spite of myself._

 _"Um, so, uh, are you free right now?" he asked suddenly and all that I could wonder was why he was stuttering and so awkward when there was no reason to be so, really. I only cocked up my eyebrow at him in response and he hastened to continue._ _"I mean only if you want..."_

 _"You're asking me out in front of my parents?" I asked, unable to keep the incredulity out from my voice. That was one gutsy fellow, really. But my question was just as gutsy because everyone was suddenly eyeing me with either shock or sheer disapproval._

 _"Your parents already know about this and they're alright, provided I get you back home by 7. It all depends upon you now," he replied, the uncertainty gone from his voice to be replaced back with the original confidence he exuded. I looked at Maa and Papa to see them already looking at me eagerly, prompting me to say yes_

 _"Alright fine. Since everyone has decided already..." I replied halfheartedly, rolling my eyes at my parents. Why did they like doing such things to me, I couldn't imagine._

 _Chirag flashed a small smile as he stood up, and so did I, looking around the room awkwardly as all eyes were upon me. Baa was definitely going to give me a hard time for this since Chaitali Kaki would definitely go and blabbering this "hot piece of gossip" to her at the first go, or if not her, then Baa's sidekick Chanchal Kaki. Maa and Papa somehow had an oddly relaxed smile upon their face as they eyed each other. Clearly they were happy that I was leaving the confines of my room for things apart from just attending college._

 _Why can't I just choose to be the way I want, I don't really understand. But since the two of them seemed to be looking at me as though all the expectations in the world that they had from me depended upon whether or not I said yes or no, I just said okay. And besides, from how much Chirag and I interacted that night, he did seem pretty decent, so I guess it did no harm really since it was just for a couple of hours, I guess._

 _So Chirag led me towards his car and both of us stared at the driver, wondering what was to be done next when he coughed awkwardly._

 _"So, um... take your seat," he said pointing towards the car. I looked at him curiously, suddenly deciding to ake his life just a little more hell for trying to pull me out from my cocoon._

 _"Would you mind if I drove?" I asked him, and like expected, he lost all the colour from upon his face._

 _"You can drive?" he choked out, looking at me with utmost surprise. I gave him a cold look, as though challenging him to crack a joke upon me. On the contrary, he looked rather impressed and a little envious too, from what I could surmise. Envious about what though, beat me._

 _"Well, why don't I give you a test run then?" I asked sarcastically, but either he was too dumb or too smart. He ignore my jibe completely as he ran his hand behind his head hesitantly._

 _"Err, sure!" he replied, looking at the BMW he'd come in awkwardly. And I couldn't help but laugh at him cynically. Boys with toys._

 _"We'll take my car, don't worry," I assured, and he flushed dully._ _And even before he could even protest, I walked towards where my car was parked and asked one of the drivers to get my key and come. By the time I'd revved the car and brought it to where Chirag now stood, he was still standing the same way I left him._

 _"You were serious about the driving part?" he asked, suddenly looking unsure with the whole agreement._

 _"Does it look like I was kidding? Come fast, I need to get back home at 7," I pestered, and he let out an annoyed huff of breath._

 _Chirag hesitantly took the passenger seat, as though clearly having second thoughts about this little "rendezvous" of ours. And for some odd reason, I liked having this power over him. It felt like I had the upper hand over here, which clear meant that I'd be in control of things. And I wanted it be the same way. I took the car over and headed towards the Marines, switching on the radio for a want of a better distraction. And just as luck could have it, the last song that I wanted to hear played upon the radio._

 _Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna._

 _But thankfully, Chirag remained silent throughout the journey, just staring out from the window as though he was seeing all this for the first time. It oddly reminded me of myself whenever Ranveer would take me on long drives like these where I'd let myself get lost into a world of my own until I'd snap out of it on my own and Ranveer would simply smile in understanding._

 _And somehow, this made me relax a little as the air in the car grew warm now. I didn't feel so hostile towards Chirag anymore now that the memories from that night flit into my mind with more clarity, reminding me that Chirag was a lost soul too in a world where he was forced to remain happy and up-to-date, but the truth was that he had nobody to call his own._

 _I didn't realize when my foot hit the break and brought the car to a halt right outside the park, so lost in thought I was. It managed to snap Chirag out from his little reverie as well, and he gave me a sheepish look._

 _"Sorry, I just-"_

 _"Zoned out. It's okay. I do that too," I assured, giving him a small smile. I'm sure he must be wondering about my mood swings, but I don't care. You want to roam in parks with me, you have to take along my mood swings as well. As simple as that._

 _"You're just being nice," he said awkwardly, and I couldn't help but feel a little bad at the way I'd behaved earlier. Somehow he was always the target of my mood swings even though he was the last person that I wanted to vent out over._

 _"I know how that feels," I replied and we both smiled. We both understood what I was talking about - someone understanding you so well when the world clearly failed to, especially without anything being said._

 _"I survived the journey atleast," joked Chirag, and I gave him a punch on his shoulder as I flashed him a glare. But my smile gave it away, I think._

 _We smiled at each other as we took a stroll around the Hanging Garden, just enjoying each other's company in silence as we both remained lost in our own thoughts. And somehow, the silence didn't feel awkward anymore, because it was as though some kind of... I don't know, connection maybe, was being formed between us. Ranveer always told me that silence gave away a lot more than words ever could at times and it was something I felt with Chirag in that moment._

 _I don't know... it's not even that he reminded me of Ranveer today, because he absolutely didn't. But well, I don't know what it is about him that just... ensnares me. I don't even know how to phrase it, but I liked the feeling. It was like there was a warmth between us that accommodated the cold shells and just... gave us a kind of shelter._

 _I miss Ranveer's embraces so much but I've got to get used to being without that warmth. And if that means learning to accommodate the closest I can get with new people and new experiences, so be it._ _He cannot keep planning his life in accordance to mine, and I won't ever make him do so as well. I knew what I was signing up for when I got into this and I'd see this through the end. I was in it for the long haul, and I meant it every single time I said so._

 _It was time to stand my ground and stick to my decision. And so far, its not been too bad too. Getting better and better with my paintings, my academic performance at college getting better as well, and no one's messing around with me at home so far. And then I guess there's Chirag, who I still won't call a friend, but he's definitely more than an acquaintance. He interests me with the mysterious aura about him._

 _And as the evening progressed, we finally did get into a smooth flow of conversation. His life in the US, mine over here with the course I was doing and what I wanted to pursue ahead, a little about our families and their oddities, about his sister in the US and Ranveer in Sydney, and a lot more trivial talk over buttas that we bought right outside the park from a buttawala. I was surprised that he enjoyed them so much considering he comes from such an 'elite' background, but Chirag's always been a surprise from the moment I first saw him._

 _He dropped me home by exactly 7 and met Maa and Papa again before leaving. I really like how well-mannered he is though for someone who has lived in the States. I mean, don't get me wrong, but kids these days tend to forget their roots more often than not these days. But I'm glad that Chirag is an exception. It makes me believe that there can be people like Chirag in this world too, although I know that it is too early to say anything._

 _Maa and Papa were pretty amused though about how much fun I had today evening considering my swollen expressions before leaving home and they even gave me a hard time for it with all the leg-pulling. But I'm glad that I could make them smile and laugh like this after so long. And this made me realize that I've been so selfish this past one month. I was so consumed in my own grief that I didn't even notice that I was becoming the cause of one for my parents too._

 _And that made me make up mind. If Ranveer was reading to put himself on the fire just so that he could make his parents proud, then so would I. If their one smile could dim the darkness of my mind to begin seeing things clearly, then I'd make sure to give them more reasons to smile because of me. And if that meant being friends with Chirag, I don't mind. Honestly, he does look like a good chap at heart to me even though he does appear rather arrogant on the front. Looks can certainly be deceptive though._

 _Let's see where it takes me from this point forth._

 _-x-_

 _ **19th December, 2007:**_

 _Well, coffee meet gone successful._

 _This was the first time that Chirag and I were going for any kind of meal like this. But it was rather fun. We got into quite a competitive spirit about proving what was better - Mumbai or Massachusetts and that was one heck of a brilliant debate we had. And I think this was the first time that the two of us have spoken like we've known each other since ages and not just a month and a half. We talk on the phone daily for some or the other thing whenever we are bored, and you know what the funny part is? We actually have loads of topics to talk about!_

 _Be it any doubts I have in my studies or in case he needs any help on the piano classes that he's just started with, we just have heaps and heaps of things to talk about that just start from one thing and end up to something else entirely! And to think that till two weeks ago, Chirag was as good as non-existent to me. I've never made a friend this soon and in spite of the fact that I'm on the constant look out for anything out of the box, so far I've found nothing wrong with him, so I'm alright with it._

 _Most of the time though, our discussions somehow round up at Ranveer and then I just go on and on about him from all those little incidents that have happened through the years and the memories of them that make me smile so stupidly. But you know what's the best thing about it? That Chirag's so patient about it all! He actually listens to everything that I tell him about Ranveer, and is genuinely interested. Not blank-zone talking with just grunts and 'hmms'. He's really eager to hear everything that I've got to say about Ranveer and says that he gets to learn so much from him in terms of spirit and a lot more._

 _Ranveer's always been a brilliant listener, but I think Chirag's pretty good too. He makes it easier for me when it comes to missing Ranveer because he's just there for me whenever I need to say something or speak my mind out. It's been gradual, what Chirag and I have between us. And I don't know why some bonds are like that - quick, instantaneous, bewitching where something just... connects. And it's been the case with myself and Chirag. There's just trust without any reasoning._

 _He shared quite a few of his secrets that he confessed he hadn't spoke on to anyone because he didn't like talking about them, and I in turn told him some of mine because he trusted me with his. I know boys well enough to know that if they're trusting their secrets to someone, that means that they really trust them._ _There are a lot of similarities between him and Ranveer, but their essence is as different as it can be. Ranveer is... well, Ranveer._

 _It's been two months now, and there isn't a day that I don't miss him, but its not as painful as before. Ranveer says that distance always makes the heart grow fonder and I couldn't agree more. Everyday when I talk to Chirag and discuss Ranveer, it only makes me respect him a little more with every passing day thinking about the efforts he's taking just to stand up to his dreams and accomplish them._

 _He's already sent me two letters this month telling me that he's doing okay and that he's found a friendship with his Financial Law professor who's a specimen, but a gem at heart. He keeps sending me postcards and an updated list of whatever he's seen in these two months along with some snippets here and there about his University life and its pros and cons._

 _I do the same thing in return and keep updating him about what's going on in my college and my syllabus and more gossips from the house and the stock markets, when Papa tells me about it. He talks to Papa on the phone once in fifteen days when either of them are free and Papa updates him on the same and takes feedback and advises from him about what's to be done next, so atleast he doesn't miss out much on what's happening over here._

 _I in turn sent Ranveer three letters (I'm still awaiting his response to this letter) telling him all about Chirag and our budding friendship. He was pretty happy that I'd found a companion but he always asked me to not trust him so quickly and to be on guard. On any normal occasion I'd have given him a earful for underestimating my ability to judge people so much but I couldn't since it was exactly what I asked him to do as well when it came to that professor of his - be on guard._

 _It is rather odd the amount of interest his professor is taking in him. I mean a stranger, no less a foreigner, taking such painstaking efforts and even talking to the other faculty in charge to accept Ranveer's first assignment whose due date he had missed. The odds are astronomical and certainly a little weird, so I did my job of warning Ranveer against it. My boy's smart so I'm sure he knows what he's doing, but it doesn't do any harm to warn him off a little in advance now, does it? That's my right as his best friend._

 _But if everything works out, I'm just happy that he's got someone there to take care of him as a friend, and I've got someone over here who has my back as well. And this brings me to our lunch at the cafe this afternoon. Actually, Chirag was getting bored and when we were talking upon the phone, he asked me whether I was free for lunch and since I was, I thought that I might as well give the poor guy some company since all of his friends refused to._

 _He came and picked me up and we ended up going to the same cafe that we'd first spotted each other in two months ago. The memory of that incident made us both smile in spite of ourselves. Finding a comfortable booth, we were snacking over coffee and sandwiches in no time and discussing about my plans for Harvard. And that's when I was struck by a curious thought. It's lifestyle._

 _"Coffee houses... this is all what your life has been in Massachusetts, right?" I asked, and he gave me a confused look before I urged him to speak. His face relaxed into a smile as he shut his eyes and confessed in a dreamy voice._

 _"Oh, its thrilling over there, Ishaani. I can never live like you guys over here."_

 _"What's the supposed to mean?" I asked sharply, and that managed to slap him out from his stupor._

 _"Meaning staying in one country, one city, one house, one room. Are you willing to spend your life like that, Ishaani? Doesn't it frighten you?" he asked, looking suddenly uneasy himself, as though his own question had taken him offguard._

 _"I do want to travel the world, yes. But that doesn't frighten me because its a life I've chosen. I'm not interested in being a firangi like you," I added and just like I'd expected, it stung him. I so loved messing with him that way._

 _"Firangi? That's strong. And you're just saying this because you haven't seen the world till now. You don't know the intoxication of staying in different countries and experiencing their lives," he challenged, and I leaned forward and shot back my response at him immediately._

 _"And you don't know what its like to stay with your loved ones," I said and he gasped. Well clearly, I had the upper hand from between the two of us, but he wasn't one to accept defeat so soon either._

 _"You don't know what it's like to sit at a bar and listen to strangers talk about their live stories just like that," he defended, and the next answer was at the tip of my tongue without even any conscious effort._

 _"And you don't know what it is to sit with your friends and recount the same tales over and over again," I countered and he shot me a satisfactory smile. My answers were clearly disarming him._

 _"I'll take you to Massachusetts one day and make you have my favourite double chocolate puff biscuits one day," he boasted, and I waved my hand in the air at him airily._

 _"And I'll bake you my Chocolate Chip cookies one day. You'll forget everything else. Just let me know in case you have any allergies though," I added seriously, remembering what had happened the last time I tried baking them._

 _"Peanuts._ _I'm allergic to peanuts," he said suddenly, and I gasped. This was a limit of co-incidences between the two now!_

 _"You've got to be kidding me. Ranveer's allergic to peanuts too!" I exclaimed, and he looked just as surprised. It took some time for both of us to recover from the fact that we'd just learnt before I plunged into speech again._

 _"Er sorry, where were we? Ah yes! Let's continue our debate. Shoot," I told him and he smiled._

 _"Super Bowl 2005 with New England Patriots at Gilette Stadium. Dillon's six points that gave NEP the 14-2 win," he told me and I rolled my eyes at him. I'd have been lost had anyone told me this two months ago, but Chirag had told me sufficient things about baseball that I knew what he was talking about._

 _"The World T20 Finals this year at the Wankhede Stadium. MS Dhoni's winning six," I defended, and then it was just both of us trying to best the other._

 _"Massachusettes's summers."_

 _"Mumbai's rains."_

 _"Blueberry cheesecake."_

 _"Gaajar ka halwa, duh."_

 _"Phantom of the Opera on Broadway."_

 _"DDLJ in Maratha Mandir. With popcorn," I added lamely and he shot me a deadpan look._

 _"Really? DDLJ?" he asked, the disappointment in his tone evident. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him the sign the continue with the list._

 _And we went on and on until the waiter had to come to our table to tell us that they had customers waiting. It was rather embarrassing and Chirag and I both had a good laugh upon it the whole way back home. The two of us got down from the car and he waved me off, telling me that he'd call me tomorrow and we'd continue our discussion. I smiled and was about to walk back inside when he caught my wrist. I turned back in surprise and he gave me a soft smile._

 _"You're not right, you know? Just a little different," he replied and I couldn't help but smile in return._

 _"I know," was all I could reply before he let go of my wrist and I walked back inside, smiling stupidly at the thought of our lunch and the debate that came along complementary._

 _This was certainly interesting, this debate that I did have with Chirag. It also gave me such a good idea about Massachusetts because if I'm to go to Harvard, I'm going to have to take along a lot of ideas about the place as well so that I'm prepared for it all. And it does honestly sound like a beautiful state - vibrant and lively. Well, atleast I did get to learn a lot from Chirag that I might have not gotten to learn about otherwise. Reminds me about the time Ranveer made me teach him the piano._

 _Atleast I was finally putting his techniques into good use._

 _-x-_

 _ **21st January, 2008:**_

 _I had absolutely no idea that Chirag was such a book lover!_

 _This is such a big surprise because I always thought of him as a sports person seeing his love for baseball, football and tennis! This was really such a pleasant surprise, albeit a very funny one because Chirag and a novel are as big a misfit together as much is me and dancing. And in these three months, we know each other very well and are pretty good friends too but this was a clear surprise. And not just that but when talking with each other, I just realized that not just is he an avid reader but also that we share so many mutual favourites too!_

 _I wouldn't have even come to know about this had it not been for me going to the library to get myself a new book when I spotted someone sitting far away near one of the windows who looked like Chirag. Being the curious soul that I am, I made my way towards the guy in question and I was right. It was Chirag, reading Charles Dickens' 'The Great Expectations'. Honestly, never have I seen such a misfit contrast of a person and a book but I mustn't judge. And I don't even know why its so surprising._

 _I mean with Ranveer it was no surprise because it... I don't know, fits his psychological structure. With Chirag, I've always seem him as the sweetyet savory cool dude type that books seem a little... un-macho for him. I know, I know, I'm being objective here and Ranveer has told me not to do that but I can't help it! I get stupid at times like that. But yeah, I'm no one to objectify his choice._

 _So well, as you know me, since I'd already completed the painting that I was currently on (the 28th one), I had nothing better to do at home as well so I decided to sit with Chirag and give him some company. Just sitting in silence, like we always did when we had nothing better to say or to do. The silences wouldn't be like the ones with Ranveer but they gave me a different kind of solace. And it worked with me._

 _The two of us sat in silence when for the first time, something different happened. I was sitting right beside him and reading over his shoulder (well, I'd read the book already so it was okay), when suddenly, I realized that our fingers had gotten interlocked within each others. Just like that. And I didn't even realize how or when. And it was... gentle._

 _Our fingers kept brushing against each other's in the softest of touches, his skin as soft as the silkiest of fabrics. His hand was not a perfect fit like the way Ranveer's would, but the spark it suddenly set explode in my stomach was something I was unprepared for. I took my hand out of his grip the moment I realized what happened and looked away, afraid that he might catch the blush creep upon my face at the accident. And more over, his eyes that could read my mind somehow much better than anyone could. Not as well as Ranveer, ofcourse, but the closest to that._

 _"I- I'm sorry, I didn't-" he began, looking flabbergasted when I gave him a reassuring look._

 _"It's okay. It's my fault," I argued and both of us gave each other an awkward look. It was rather weird, the situation. Somehow this never felt weird with Ranveer, but then again, that was Ranveer. He's always an exception to everything._

 _And then just out of nowhere, the two of us began laughing. It was embarrassing but for some odd reason it was extremely funny too. I think the only think that sobered us was the dirty look that the librarian gave us that silenced us both. It's a real surprise that she didn't throw us out considering how strict she actually is. And somehow, it gave us both a thrill of talking like that in the forbidden silence through our eyes, until he asked me about my favourite novels._

 _And from then it was a whole new discussion that took place, both of us discussing our favourite novels in depth, especially the Harry Potter series that we both seemed to have done an entire PhD upon, anyone would have assumed by the way we discussed it so seriously. And finally when the librarian could no longer have it, she did what we feared that she'd do - show us the door._

 _On any given occasion I'd have been reduced to tears but Chirag and I were so engrossed with the discussion that we just made our way to the car, still chattering away about Snape and whether or not his character was worth the sympathy and love it could in the end. Chirag was for it, I was against. And I don't know how, but out of nowhere, I ended up talking about Ranveer's views on the same where he had a neutral view and Chirag just shot me this very amused smile that brought my speech to an end._

 _"You know, you know him so well that you can actually write a book upon him," he said and I remembered the time when I'd challenged Ranveer to do the same on my 18th birthday. The memory of it made me smile in nostalgia._

 _"That's what I'd tell him too with regards to me," I whispered back in response and Chirag gave me a curious look suddenly._

 _"And did he?" he asked and I laughed aloud. Chirag was really silly at times for someone who was so smart._

 _"Naah, it was a joke. It's not like he'd do it seriously. Nobody in their right mind would," I added, knowing that Ranveer had more brains than that to do something so... this. It was a very romantic idea but it was dangerous too. The danger of romance, as Ranveer would put it._

 _"Heck, you've told me so much about him that I think even I could positively right one upon him," joked Chirag and we both laughed upon it some more. He wasn't even wrong, you know. I've told him practically everything about Ranveer by now that even he could write a book upon him! It's so weird I swear. I didn't even realize that until he told me about it._

 _"_ _I think I better head home now, I've got to check on my painting," I told him, seeing that it was already three in the afternoon. The painting of myself and Ranveer sitting underneath the stars must have gotten dried up by then, I knew. It was the last painting of that sequence before the final showpiece._

 _"When will you call me over to see them?" asked Chirag, looking eager now. I'd told him all about my paintings and the idea behind it and he's been so encouraging! I really don't know how I'm going to thank him for it._

 _"You can come right now too, if you want," I told him, knowing that I'd made him wait long enough and if anyone had the right to see it apart from my parents, it was him. This was going to be a surprise for Ranveer when he got back from Sydney._

 _"Oh wow, that's cool. This reminds me, do you have As The Crow Flies?" he asked, and I remembered briefly about Ranveer talking about the same book for a whole week because he was so fascinated by Charles Trumper's (I think that's the name) story._

 _"The Jeffrey Archer one?" I double-checked and Chirag nodded his head._

 _"Yeah, the same," he confirmed and I racked my brains to remember whether Ranveer still had the book with him and whether he'd left it in his room or no because I did remember him mentioning that a couple of his novels did remain behind afterall._

 _"I don't, but Ranveer will. You'll have to check it in his room though. He usually used to keep some of his books underneath the mattress because he didn't have sufficient space," I explained and Chirag rolled his eyes at him._

 _"I guess I'll just have to do that," he replied ironically and I couldn't help but laugh._

 _The gentleman that he is, he did drop me home too before heading for his own place because he had some work to be done yet. He said that he'd come in the evening and have a look at the paintings and would search for the novel as well so I invited him for dinner only. Anyways Maa has been eating up my head to call him for dinner ever since Shweta Aunty called me for one, so I guess this was the best chance to._

 _You must be wondering why I told him to search Ranveer's room on his own though. Sigh. I would have helped him search for the book in Ranveer's room but... I don't go there anymore. It daunts me, the emptiness of it. I don't have it in me to go and open that room again and let all those pains and griefs in my heart burst out again. It's with great difficulty that I've been able to pull myself up. I'm not going to do anything stupid to bring it all crumbling down again._

 _So Chirag'll have to search for it himself. I'd have told the helpers to, but since all of them are on a holiday today and no one else is going to do it for him, I guess he'll have to do the needful. I really wish that this was a lot more easier than it is. But it isn't. The only thing that's making this remotely easy for me is Chirag. Its becoming a little easier by the day as our friendship is progressing gradually for the better._

 _I guess its just building the blocks now till Ranveer returns._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	105. Epistle 87

**Epistle 87: Trying Times**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **8th February, 2008:**_

 _This has got to be the worst day ever hands down._

 _I missed Ishaani's birthday, she isn't receiving my calls and she's mad at me because I couldn't make it there when I promised her that I would. I don't really understand what she's mad about though because she very well knows that I'm having a financial crunch. But no, since when has my troubles ever bothered her, really? And if that's not less, Finch and I got into an ugly argument because of her when he wanted to lend me the money for the tickets which I point-blank refused to accept, so even he isn't talking to me now._

 _I already sent Ishaani her birthday card and letter, and I think it should reach her by today hopefully if my calculations are right. I wanted to send her the Enigma book as well, but I didn't. Somehow, after all the arguments we had upon the phone over her birthday (see, this is exactly why I didn't want to break the rule!) I just lost confidence with it. It would have probably been a great idea to send it to her now for her twentieth birthday, but I just couldn't._

 _I wanted to be there when she received that book to see that priceless expression upon her face, but since I won't be there, I didn't send it. And that got me brainstorming about when I could probably give it to her and the answer just fell into my lap. I'd give this to her the day I propose to her. As simple as that. The rest would just be self-explanatory. Atleast something would fall into place, I guess._

 _What do I do about Finch though, beats me. That guy just can't take no for an answer! I mean seriously, we've known each other for three months now and that to so well! He knows that I hate it when people pay for his stuff, and yet he kept acting like an idiot to pay for my air ticket. I know that he was just trying to help, but I guess the circumstances weren't right. We were both in a nasty mood that day and well, the rest in history._

 _Ishaani asks me to be on guard with Finch because she feels that he's being to benevolent for a foreign stranger. Well, she hasn't met him so she's saying. I always believe that everything is driven by logic, but there are some things that just cannot be explained. My friendship with Finch is one such thing. He's my professor and the social and racial difference between us is as vast as it can be and yet there's a bond that overrules it all._

 _Maybe it's God's way of giving me the strength to pull this all off well. Or maybe just sheer dumb luck. But either way, I know that I'm not wrong about Finch. My instinct has never been wrong so far, and I know it in my guts that it isn't even now. I just hope that the new friend Ishaani has made (Chirag?) is as good and genuine as she hopes him to be. I've told her enough about the world out there to keep her on her guard, but that girl is idiot. And her instinct is something that I can NEVER trust._

 _From what she's told me about him though, he does sound pretty decent and an exception to the usual breed of the high-society kids, and its good. And if Mota Babuji has been having no issue with it, I have no worries then. Ishaani's judgment may not be sound, but atleast his is. And from what I spoke with him two weeks ago, he did seem to assure me that Chirag is indeed a good guy and that Ishaani has been coping well since the past three months now._

 _The fact that she's coping well with a stranger, no less, is both frightening and reassuring at the same time, though I cannot determine which is heavier. It's obviously reassuring because I know what my departure did to her and the extent to which she must have killed her emotions for me. She may not say it but that doesn't mean that I cannot see it either. I can always see through her facades. Always. No matter how strong they are, but they're never strong enough for my eyes._

 _But then again comes the inhibition because well, its a new friend. A friend who could bring her out from her shell probably as fast as I did. I always liked thinking that it was something that only I had the power to do so when the world failed to, so its bound to prick that I was perhaps, wrong. And with it comes the human pangs of jealousy that I can't help but feel at times thinking about how she's gotten a new friend._

 _I know my Ishaani well enough to know that she won't fall for him or anything... okay, that's stupid of me to assume ofcourse but I just can't help but think so! All those last moments of ours, those eye locks, those gentle brushes, those... those sudden moments of that unwarranted tension that just seemed to bubble out of nowhere... it had to mean something, right? And Chirag is just her friend, just like Finch is mine. I tend to overthink at times and envision stupid things, but that's always been my problem, I guess. My own fears and insecurities tend to cloud my judgment at times, like Ishaani would always tell me._

 _I trust my knowledge upon Ishaani to know that she isn't so emotionally volatile to just fall for anyone left, right or center, especially someone who she's just known like three months ago. But then again, isn't it a tendency of the human mind to fall for something or someone when they are at their most vulnerable? You match traits with the thing or person who's the cause of their current state of mind and if that thing or person ends up easing your pains away as a form of a newly found distraction, the process is then very natural._

 _It's a very common method of getting over something, or in this case, someone. And I haven't been able to help but notice how she keeps saying how uncannily similar we are in some things._ _It's happened with both Ishaani and myself in case of each other that led to us becoming best friends when we were trying to find an escape from the atrocities of our life and our fears and our minds eleven years ago... what's to say it might not happen with her again, especially when there's no one there to be her voice of reason anymore?_

 _Oh my God, I'm just talking plain stupid now. And being completely irrational. I definitely trust her more than this. Okay, she may have some error in judgments, but my girl is a strong one. You just can't break her down like a puppet. It takes years of knowing someone to even be able to pull that off. Oh shit. Ishaani was right. Maybe I do obsess a lot over the art of manipulation and the human psychology with regards to that. This is just plain sick what I just worked out._

 _I guess this is happening because she's angry with me on her birthday and I don't know how to make her feel better from thousands of miles away. If only she'd answer the phone! But no, she just wants to remain mad upon me just because I promised her a month ago that since I do have my study break now, I'd fly down for maybe ten days for her birthday, and also get some more first hand knowledge from Mota Babuji with regards to the certain technical issues that was problematic for my next thesis paper._

 _And THIS reminds me - I forgot to tell you about the most important thing that actually did happen today! Like you know, I've been facing a crunch for some time now and my finances are back to nearly rounding off to zero, so I finally decided that it was time to bring in some extra cash. A part time job was a must. And since Mota Babuji had given me the number of one particular Sanjeev Zaveri, who was one of his oldest friends, I decided to give him a call and get an appointment afterall. I still don't know how I'll be able to manage my crazy university schedule and the part-time job together, but I don't have any other option. I'll have to make night and day one and pull this off._

 _So, I'd given the number a call three days ago (which reminds me, sorry that I'm not regular still with the entries but I'm sure you understand!), and his secretary managed to give me an appointment for today afternoon at 3. And because the office is located at the CBD, I had to go all the way cycling as well all alone (taxi fares are really expensive so I preferred renting a cycle instead)._

 _Thankfully, even after taking the wrong route twice, I managed to reach his office with five minutes to spare still. It was a huge structure, the commercial complex. Mr. Zaveri's office was located on the sixteenth floor and seventeenth floor, and I was redirected to the latter. I'd barely left the lift and walked through the carpet-floored corridor when his secretary spotted me, looking harried._

 _"Are you Mr. Vaghela?" she asked me, looking suddenly apprehensive. I wondered whether if I'd say yes, she'd begin to cry. I nodded my head though, and she bit her lip in what I assumed was worry._

 _"Your appointment has been cancelled for today. Mr. Zaveri's in a nasty mood and he refuses to meet anyone for any job recruitment for the next six months," she replied quickly and the experience of being rejected by means of secretaries was sufficient to let me know that this was a well-rehearsed answer._

 _"But I didn't receive any-" I began, and she shook her head, looking slightly demented even though her blonde curls fell upon her face gracefully._

 _"Look, sir. If you want to go back alive from here, you might as well turn around right now," she warned and I still didn't know whether I was supposed to take her serious or laugh upon it._

 _On observing closer, I could make out that her hazel eyes did look rather tense and he pale cheeks flushed in spite of the compact powder that was evident upon her flat cheekbones. They were like almonds, I noticed as her peach dress highlighted her protruding collarbones even more so with the halter neck pattern. She was an Australian, no doubt from her accent, but it was easier to understand her dialect. I now realize that she'd adjusted for my own understanding. Multi-lingual with the English language._

 _"Try to convince him to see me, please," I pleaded and she suddenly looked cross, throwing her arms upon her hips like a reprimanding teacher who'd had enough for one day._

 _"Well if you're so smart then, sir, give me a way to," she shot back at me, and I gave her a flustered look. Her boss must really be mad at her if she looked so petrified of being in the same room with him again. It reminded me of all those times when people would flee out of Mota Babuji's cabin with the same look of fright. Old times, old times._

 _"Just tell him that Harshad Parekh's protege is here to see him," I said suddenly, and I bit my tongue. I didn't really mean to say that and I don't know even now why I did. Maybe it was instinct. Or maybe it was the memory of Mota Babuji that let the words slip away from upon my tongue even before I was consciously aware about it. I didn't want to meet Mr. Zaveri this way but the damage was already done. All I could do was play along, now._

 _"Alright, but whatever happens from this point forth is upon your head. Don't tell me that I didn't warn you," replied the secretary hesitantly, before jerking her head towards the entrance of the office and walking ahead of me._

 _She brought me into the office and told me to take a seat at one of the plush chairs as she went into the cabin like a deer being sent to a lion as bait. The moment the door opened, there was a violent explosion of a sound that wasn't difficult to conclude was Mr. Zaveri yelling upon the floor. The voice was cut out abruptly however the moment the door shut behind the secretary._

 _I'd used my ace card and I was still trying to figure out why I'd done so when there was no real motive to do so. But like always, instinct had been a driving force over here as well. I waited for the next fifteen minutes with the most brutal of apprehensions that kept crossing my mind about what I were to do if I didn't get any sort of job over there today. No other company would recruit me during my Masters, especially seeing how there were hardly any vacancies for an economic analyst in the market and even those positions require atleast 10-15 years of experience. I maximum I had was 7. And the wave of fear that the beginning of the recession in the US two months ago had brought on was another thing to my sheer disadvantage._

 _Just when I could no longer take my thoughts anymore, I sprung upon my feet and began pacing the corridor impatiently, hoping that the secretary would be me out from the misery of this wait soon enough. The thought had barely words words of prayer in my mind when the secretary left his cabin and my feet came to a halt._

 _"Go in, he wants to meet you," was all she told me in a stony voice._

 _I stared at the secretary, stupefied, but it was evident that she'd had a very trying day herself to put up with anything anymore. I don't know how she convinced her boss to do so, but she must be one talented girl if she did. Getting my senses back, I shot her an apologetic smile as I made my way towards Mr. Zaveri's cabin. I was sure that I heard a sniff before the door shut behind me though. But everything was wiped away from my mind the moment my eye fell upon the majestic cabin, and in the center of it, the man of the hour - Mr. Zaveri._

 _The cabin was as huge as Mota Babuji and Falguni Maa's room back at the Parekh Mansion, the walls painted a superb terracotta. Several frame adorned the walls that either pronounced the achievements of the man before him or else the several milestones that the company had earned that were all stored as memories. Trophies and medals remained perched proudly on the walnut coloured shelf behind Mr. Zaveri, along with several books and files categorized precariously on similar walnut coloured shelves on either side of the room._

 _The furniture in the room remained of the same colour, and in the center sat Mr. Zaveri on a clear glass topped table. These were cabin goals, was all that crossed my mind. If I ever reached that position, I swear I'm going to make an identical cabin like the one Mr. Zaveri had right now. I looked outside the window that seemed to kiss the cabin with the most magnificent spurt of sunlight, bathing the room in a regal beauty. The harbour waters glimmered like diamonds in the distance, looking as stunning as I remembered seeing them for the same time when Finch took me over to his yacht docked at the Sydney Harbour Bay._

 _And finally, my eyes fell upon Mr. Zaveri, who finally looked up from his files and was now taking in my appearance in scrutiny. Atleast I know that the formal teal blue shirt and the black trousers that I'd worn in a tuck-in fashion was good enough for the interview, an added grace being the formal black coat that I'd carried along from my tuxedo of the farewell. It all went beautifully and I atleast looked like a man who belonged at the corporates, even though my cycle didn't. Never mind that._

 _My first impression of Mr. Zaveri was unfortunately that of an angry chicken who looked like he'd explode with an onslaught of eggs any moment. His face looked blotchy red as though the anger still hadn't quite faded away, and in spite of the stunning cream suit that he wore, it didn't hide away the slight paunch that came with age. His eyes were as sharp as that of a vulture and the white of his hair oddly gave me a feeling of a man who related every white hair with an experience that taught him a lesson. To tie it up with a ribbon, he was no fool. He was a man to watch out for._

 _"Sit," he boomed out suddenly, and I think I almost jumped in fright._

 _I felt my legs wobble like jelly even though I managed to cover the distance with four strides. Mr. Zaveri stood up and shook my hand before he both took a seat. From what I could make out, he did look reasonably impressed so far, especially after the handshake. Mota Babuji always stressed upon the fact that a person's handshake spoke a lot about his personality. Thankfully, I was always gifted with a firm grip right from the start._

 _"So tell me, Harshad's protege," he began, and I gave him a flustered look. This was exactly why I never liked using Mota Babuji's reference because at the end, merit was always overshadowed by influence._

 _"Ranveer Vaghela," I responded back rather stiffly, and Mr. Zaveri shot me a lopsided smile, perching his chin upon his delicately interlocked fingers upon the desk._

 _"You've acquired an interview with me on the reference of 'Harshad's protege', I hope you know that," he replied and I couldn't help but want grit my teeth and hiss in pain, as though that statement had struck me some kind of mortal agony. But I didn't. I simply shot him a cool smile as his eyes met my own in inquisition. He wanted to see how well adept I was._

 _"I did have to begin from somewhere," I finally replied, and he nodded his head appreciatively._

 _"So tell me, Mr. Vaghela. What brings you here today?" he asked, and this time, I was quick to answer._

 _"I'm in need of a job."_

 _"Aren't we all?" he joked, and I threw him a cold smile now. Being insulted in India was a different picture, but not here. Nobody knew Ranveer Vaghela and his plight, so it only helped me bluff with a confidence that I was remote from feeling. If I let my true self out in that minute, it would be a maniac running around the place pulling his hair in despair. But the man on the exterior was as calm and composed as ever. And I knew that I had to keep it that way if I had to nab the interview._

 _"I'm a little more in need than the others," I replied calmly and Mr. Zaveri 'tcched'. It was like a game of chess, where both of us were trying to read the other's mind before putting forth our next move._

 _"Rookie Mistake No. 1: You never tell the interviewer how badly you need to job," he said in a word of advise and I smiled in spite of myself. Well, he was right, to be honest, but I just wanted to clarify things right from the start._

 _"I wouldn't usually, but circumstances change," I defended and he gave me a curt nod._

 _"So this isn't your first interview then?" he asked, looking surprised._

 _"In Sydney, yes. In India, no," I answered and he looked at me curiously now._

 _"Then give me a cumulative answer," he encouraged and I bit my cheek before replying to him again, as though the figure was like the bitterest of medicines._

 _"This is my sixty-sixth interview," I mumbled and he gasped in surprise. I scanned his eyes to see for the first sign of a jeer or mockery but none came. It was just that - surprise._

 _"Oh my! That's a huge number for your age. How many did you pass?" he asked, leaning back into his chair a little more comfortably. Had I not been so nervous, I had to admit that those chairs were as comfortable as heaven. How I wished that I could go to sleep then and there, but the fear of the man opposite me did the job of keeping me awake effectively._

 _"None," I replied grudgingly, and he gave me a sympathetic smile and softened his features considerably. But his eyes were as frighteningly stern as always._

 _"Rookie Mistake No. 2: You never let the interviewer know about how many interviews were a success or a failure," he replied and I was seized by the sudden urge to roll my eyes and him and hit my forehead. But seeing as I could do neither, I resorted to use the most polite answer I could go it._

 _"Point taken." I think he got a gist of my emotions though because I did see that momentary flicker of amusement in his eyes before he burst in speech again._

 _"So lets not waste anymore time. I hope you've brought your resume," he asked and I quickly handed over my file towards him. He accepted it gracefully and read through the pages carefully, reading each and every minute detail with the fullest of his attention. Nothing ever missed his eye, was all that I could think by the way he was checking my resume. Even Mota Babuji never looked at my report cards like the way Mr. Zaveri was looking at my resume._

 _"Your resume is like a dreamland for me. Are you even sure you've done half of this stuff?" he asked finally after a gap of twenty whole minutes. I couldn't help but shoot the older man a broad smile in spite of myself._

 _"Test me, sir" I challenged subtly and he cocked his eyebrow at me, intrigued._

 _"That goes without saying, lad. Shall I test you on the basics?" he asked, giving me a truly intimidating look. I actually thought that I'd reduce into a jelly before his gaze, but somehow I stood my ground nonetheless. I don't think I ever let fear flicker upon my face even once in spite of the mental way my heart was beating in. I managed to nod my head amidst all these thoughts and Mr. Zaveri gave me a keen look._

 _"Mind you, the BSE and the ASX have different working mechanisms and methods. You might embarrass yourself," he warned, and this time my smile was truly genuine. Whether it was with the pain of the reality of what I was saying or with the confidence that things couldn't get worse than what I faced, I couldn't say though._

 _"When a person had failed sixty-five interviews on unacceptable grounds of discrimination, I'm sure there can't be anything more embarrassing," I replied and he gave me an impressed look._

 _"You know what, son? I like that attitude of yours. You don't take shit from anyone now, do you?" he asked and I flushed slightly in spite of myself. I usually wasn't this straightforward in any of my interviews and neither this confident with my speech, but I guess I was pissed about the whole situation with Ishaani that my recklessness that pushed aside all my inhibitions._

 _"I speak what I believe," I replied finally and he clapped his hand as though a drama was about to begin._

 _"Well then, brace yourself," he warned, suddenly looking serious._

 _And I did brace myself because the next two hours were a storm that I didn't even expect. The arrays of questions and situations and technical terms and analysis that were asked from me were completely out of the box and unexpected. It was as though I was actually giving an interview of being an economic analyst when I was clearly unequipped for the same. And yet there was a thrill about answering them and running my mind behind strategies and analytics that made me cherish this interview like no other. Oh, it was a blast alright!_

 _There were several questions that I missed out on because I wasn't a little more technical, but there were even more so that I nabbed with the combined efforts of my academic as well as practical life knowledge from all those years with Mota Babuji. By the end of the interview though, Mr. Zaveri did seem extremely pleased with me, and he no longer looked as angry as he did when I'd entered the cabin two hours ago._

 _"Well, you certainly do seem qualified enough in spite of some technical knowledge missing here and there. Very astounding for your age," he complimented and I couldn't help but flush dully. Mr. Zaveri questioned further._ _"How many years have you been working with Harshad from?"_

 _"Seven years," I replied promptly and he gave me a nod of approval as he buried his nose into the same pair of files again that he was reading through earlier._

 _"How do you know him, exactly?" he asked me brusquely and I suddenly hesitated whether or not to tell him the truth. But I took long enough to decide upon an answer because his headed suddenly popped up from the files, staring at me through the golden rims of his spectacles that had fallen slightly below the bridge of his nose in scrutiny._

 _"I used to be his driver's son," I replied finally, not knowing where this was going to lead from this point for._

 _"Used to?" he asked, and I hastened to reply._

 _"My father quit the job when I came to Sydney," I replied and he gave me a nod._

 _"That was an impressive performance, lad. I'll have my secretary give you a call by the next week and let you know the result," he said, and I felt my heart sink. This was the sixty-fifth time that I was hearing this same dialogue. My first interviewer didn't even give me the chance to reach this point of the interview._

 _"Sir, if you don't consider it imprudent, can I ask you of a favour?" I blurted out suddenly and Mr. Zaveri gave me a curious look. I took a deep breath before speaking calmly, even though I think my voice did betray my anxiety and hopelessness somewhere._ _"If you want to reject me because of my social background, please do so right now and tell me that you cannot hire me."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked sharply and I gulped in fear. What was done, was done. There was no turning back now. I had to stick with what I'd just spoken._

 _"I was rejected in all my sixty-five interviews because of my social background," I confessed and he put down the file that he was holding. He eyed me in silence for five whole minutes before he finally decided to speak._

 _"Son, let me tell you an interesting story. Are you willing to spare some time for it?" he asked, and I'll admit that it did take me offguard. I was so sure that he'd have me thrown out from the cabin for even having the audacity to tell him something like that, being a servant. I nodded my head more out of fear than in the affirmative and he rested his head upon the chair now._

 _"Let me begin by asking you a question. What do you know about me?" he asked, and I racked my brains about what little I'd read about him in the newspaper._

 _"You're Sanjeev Zaveri. You run one of the biggest financial brokerage companies in Sydney along with a diamond business back in India. One of the most influential personalities at the ASX and one of the most influential Indians in Australia too," I added and he gave me a small smile. This was not what he was looking for in the answer, I understood immediately._

 _"What do you know about my life before my accomplishments?" he emphasized and I drew up a blank._

 _"Nothing, sir," I replied with resignation. He gave me a small chuckle in response before finally saying what was expected of me to be said._

 _"My father was a cobbler, Mr. Vaghela," he said and I gasped. This was seriously something that I wasn't expected AT ALL! I mean, it didn't even matter anymore because he was Sanjeev Zaveri! His background wasn't even in the picture anymore against all the accomplishments he had to his name. Oh... that's what he was trying to tell me that time. Stupid me._

 _But before I could even react, he began with his narrative._

 _"He didn't even have sufficient money to buy me my text books for school. I came from a backward class family, who were only Brahmins just for namesake, and I think that was the only saving grace. I never knew what money even was till the age of 15, when I met Harshad Parekh. The two of us bonded over our poverty as we saw the rich only make their children ignorant about the privileges they had while we knew what every penny meant. But that also meant that we had something that they did not - the passion to succeed and write out own future."_

 _"What happened then?" I asked and he continued as though I'd never interrupted him in the first place, the look in his eyes distant as though he were reliving the memories of those olden days of struggles._

 _"The two of us had our Maths teacher who was very fond of us since we were both his best students in the subject. He used to deal with the stock markets. Since neither of us had much material to practice sums upon, he'd call us over to his house and lend us books and teach us for free. He was a great man, our teacher. The true definite of what a teacher is meant to be. And as Harshad and I would sit and solve sum over sum relentlessly, we'd see him deal with the stock markets and numbers. And being the curious lads we were, we finally took the guts to ask him one fine day what it all meant, intriguing as it was."_

 _"What did he say?" he asked once again, and he gave me a soft smile._

 _"I was honestly convinced that he'd be mad at us but Harshad definitely had more guts than me. He was always like that - ever curious and vibrant about the joy of learning. Our teacher looked at both of us keenly, and maybe he saw just how genuinely interested we were in knowing about what the stock markets really are. And so he sat us down and taught us the whole thing with just three thumb rules that have neither gone wrong for Harshad or myself till this date."_

 _"What were they?" I questioned inquisitively and Mr. Zaveri leaned forward, as though giving away his most confidential secret away in a whisper._

 _"Buy low, sell high. Observe all, but always trust your instinct when you buy or sell. Always risk not more than 60% when buying or selling," he replied and I gasped once again. This was Mota Babuji's exact thumb rules as well when it came to the stock market and suddenly, I remembered about this unnamed teacher that he would always talk about._

 _"Mota Babuji would always talk about him too," I said more to myself, than to him. But he heard me anyway._

 _"Oh yes," said Mr. Zaveri with a fond smile upon his face. "-these were the three singular thumb rules he taught both of us before giving us the general idea about how the markets worked basically. It was all so fascinating and interesting... I remember all those nights when Harshad and I would sit underneath the streetlamp and formulate ideas upon ideas upon how we'd make our fortunes with the stock markets and become rulers of our own territory. It was all silly talk back then. We'd both have to be complete idiots to have actually have believed that it would become true one day. And maybe somewhere deep down, it did."_

 _"What happened next?" I asked, unable to resist._

 _"Harshad had to move to Mumbai because his mother had lost all their property in the mortgages. I'd lost both my parents by then and I had no siblings, so my teacher undertook the responsibility of my education. He'd just lost a son so he funded for my education over here in Australia. And since then, there has been no stopping. It's been an excruciating process reaching where I am today and it came at the cost of a 117 failures at interviews because of the colour of my skin. But that didn't stop me from achieving what I did."_

 _"That's great, sir," I commended, now feeling prickles of shame at the fact that I'd nearly accepted defeat so quickly._

 _"There's no shortcut for success, Mr. Vaghela. Only grilling and more grilling until the diamond is the worth the price it is at last. This is what our teacher always told us. He was a great man, our teacher. If I'm here today, I only owe it to him. And the fact that I never let my social background bind me down to anything," he added, his stern gaze never leaving my face even once and I found it harder to look at him directly with every passing minute._

 _"I- I'm sorry, sir," I said shamefacedly and he gave me a sympathetic smile._

 _"You shouldn't be because it's human to feel so at times," he reassured and I did feel considerably better. "You cannot change what you're born into, Mr. Vaghela, but you can certainly change your fate by the end of it. It's a circle of life - what goes around, comes around. A man helped Harshad learn and become the man he is today, and he paid his dues by doing the same. So if you think that I'm going to reject you because of your background, you're thoroughly mistaken. I don't give a damn from where you come as long as you know what you're doing in the stock markets. That's all that I care about truly."_

 _"I- Thank you," I said finally, unable to voice out my gratitude to him in any other way for reigniting the hope in my heart._

 _"There's no need to thank me for anything. I still haven't given you an answer yet. And since you are desperate for one, I'll be bluntly frank. I have no vacancy for you right now to offer in my company because all the slots are filled up. But," he added when he saw my expression fall down instantly. "-there's a fire in your eyes that doesn't let my mind rest in peace. It's a fire I know only too clearly because it was the same one that I'd often see in Harshad's too. You're quite a mirror image of him when it comes to that gusto to succeed and that passion to achieve what he wants to. And I appreciate that quality about you. So I will definitely give this a thought," he said finally, and this time I was even more tongue-tied than the last._

 _"I- I don't know what to say... Thank you, sir..." I said once again as he stood up, and so did I. We shook hands warmly once again as he walked me towards the door of my cabin._

 _"Off you go now, lad," he said kindly as he thumped my back, a shot that was quite powerful for a person his age. He didn't seem to scary now that I'd seem him at his worst and and his best, but he was certainly on to beware. I'd hardly walked any further though when he called out to me again._

 _"Harshad was right. You're every bit the genius that he boasted of you to be."_

 _I felt the earth beneath my feet shake in that moment. So he'd known all along who I was. And it also made sense why it took the secretary so much time to get back to me and how she even managed to convince Mr. Zaveri in the first place. He knew about me right from the start. He was just testing me with fire and ice so see how long it was still I stood my ground without succumbing. But before I could say anything, the door to his cabin closed, along with the meeting._

 _I scampered away as soon as I could before my feet would betray me and collapse into a jelly at the thought of the extent to which I was tested this afternoon. I don't even know how I cycled all the way back to the University seeing how spellbound I was with the inspirational talk that I'd just received. It wasn't too reassuring at the end of the day that there was a high chance that I wouldn't get the job, but it only reminded me again about why I had to achieve what I'd set out to do. And I know that Ishaani had so many hopes about me making it for her birthday, but I'll make her understand. And I'm not going to sleep tonight without talking to her at any cost._

 _This was a sacrifice that we both had to make for the greater good. And this was just the beginning because the journey was only going to get more and more difficult from this point forth. But we had to remain strong for each other and stay united because we did have to meet at the horizon in the end. No matter how many twists and turns our life took, but we would definitely meet at the horizon in the end. This is my instinct._

 _But for now, we have to live with these trying times._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	106. Epistle 88

**Epistle 88: Temporary Blessings**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Okay, before we proceed, I have two points and a note to give:**

 **1\. I've made a slight change (more like given a little more detailed description) about the painting that Ishaani gave Chirag a wrong description about through the art exhibition agent in Interlude 12.**

 **2\. I'd made an error in Epistle 81 about the climate in Sydney. It's not autumn, but it's spring from November to February in Australia since the Antarctic regions have the seasons in the reverse order. It rains throughout the year though. So, I've made that change too.**

 **And now, the note:**

 **I received the question from a lot of readers whether Chirag was using the diary right from Epistle 84 or no. No. The kind of manipulation that Chirag is using is just sickeningly brilliant - never once overdoing it at all. He doesn't have the diary though, but was following his father's observations on Ranveer so far from whatever the latter has observed in the stock markets. And Chirag himself has seem Ranveer in those four months when they went in the same school together and then at that party to get a basic gist of how Ranveer does behave in general.**

 **Another reason why there are some similarities and Ishaani'll point them out too in Interlude 19 is because they do share a few traits - both of them were strong headed, resourceful, had a way with words, could use the art of manipulation to their advantage (only difference was Ranveer never used it and Chirag used it for the worse), both are passionate about their work (part of Chirag's revenge scheme was like I mentioned in Interlude 8, to prove his worth to his father and become CEO of his company), both were charming and those teensy bits that did match here and there, but otherwise, they are as different as black and white. And so far, Chirag was playing safe with what he already knew about Ranveer and what attributes matched his.**

 **The diary part comes into effect from this epistle.**

 **Not keeping y'all any longer,**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D *runs away faster than Usain Bolt this time***

* * *

 _ **8th February, 2008:**_

 _I sometimes wonder why was I even born upon this day._

 _Do you even know how much I was looking forward to seeing Ranveer today? That was supposed to be my actual gift for today - Ranveer! But what did I get instead? Only a letter and card wishing me the happiest of birthdays and the most profuse of apologies for not being able to make it today because he couldn't afford to. How can this day ever be 'happy' if I didn't have my source of happiness with me? Even Sharman, Devarsh and Gauri di made it! But not him!_

 _I know he's going through a financial crisis but why can't he just accept money from once, either from Papa or that foreign guy?! But no, it's all about his pride and self-respect and morals and principles! So screw it! If he isn't going to be today then even I'm not going to celebrate this day today. 20th birthday can go to the dogs for all I care! If this birthday is like this, I can only imagine how this decade is going to be for real._

 _You I'm sure that by this point you must be judging me and thinking of me as being so irrational. You might even ask why didn't I go to him instead when I could have. How can I, when my exams start next week?! I haven't even finished with the revision yet and I'm freaking out of my mind right now, especially since I'll have to start studying for CAT as well after the exams get over! Everything feels like a delicate bridge that'll collapse any minute and Ranveer was my last hope to save me from the mess that I've brought upon myself.  
_

 _And then, in spite of promising that he'd definitely show up, he didn't. I actually thought he was saying this because he wanted to give me a surprise probably, but no. I was just stupid to think so. And do you even know how much it hurts when hopes like that break so just brutal force? It just... leaves you empty. Ranveer has never broken my hope ever before. And maybe that's why it hurts even more._

 _I need a break from everything - the paintings, my emotions, my life over here... everything. I cannot do this anymore. This is just madness that I'm unequipped to handle. No, I just want to get away from all this, run away to a place where nothing will remind me of Ranveer anymore. And I don't even care anymore because expectations are always meant to lead to disappointment. This isn't even Ranveer's fault because I know how he is - the fault lies with me. I expected too much. I expected Ranveer to conjure the stars out of nowhere for me and maybe, perhaps maybe, he'd manage to do the impossible and come here._

 _I keep forgetting that things aren't going to be like before, not atleast for the next two years. I've got to get used to the distance between us and knowing that we won't be able to be there for each other like the way we used to be. I don't like this, but I guess I'll have to get used to it now. And this reminds me that Ranveer's policy on the phone conversations are right - we just cannot have a civil phone conversation without crying or fighting and just acting stupid. So I think its best if we don't talk today at all because I don't know what I might just tell him._

 _On second thoughts, I think I'll stay in the room the whole day without looking at anybody. It'll be the best for everyone seeing as how I think that if I look at any human soul today, especially Maa or Papa, I'll just break down and... I don't know. I won't be able to pick myself up today, not when I feel like my world has come to an end. I thought that these three months had helped me build up my emotional endurance but it feels like everything has gone shattering down in one go today. And I wish that it wasn't Ranveer who was the cause of this._

 _I sometimes really wonder whether the world would have been a better place had I not been born in the first place itself._

 _-x-_

 _Maybe today wasn't such a bad day before._

 _After the brilliant start that I had in the morning, I'd barricaded myself in the room for the entire day, not even letting Maa or Papa in. I was this close to smashing the canvas of the last painting of the series that I have on right now - the twenty-ninth picture of the entire series with where I want to see Ranveer reach finally. It's all half-structured, and there's so much more to do, but I don't know... I just feel too drained to paint anymore. It's as though I've invested all of my emotions into it that its left me all... empty. Lost without any direction to head towards. Unfeeling._

 _So anyway, I decided to keep the painting on hold for now until I sort myself out. Coming back to today, well Maa and Papa were rather upset because of my mood and the fact that I refused to leave my room when they had so much planned out for me. I feel extremely terrible that I'm always the cause of their misery and pains even though all I ever try is to be the reason of their happiness. And I think Ranveer spoke to Papa and explained the whole scenario out to him because Papa just kept justifying Ranveer's POV, until I couldn't take it anymore and told him that I didn't want to talk to anyone either._

 _I've never behaved this stupidly all my life and yet I wanted to pull off all my stupidity in one day itself. And the fact that what Papa said made sense about Ranveer not being able to be here only made me angrier because it was the truth and I was just being selfish like always. Why had Ranveer made me so selfish anyway? I was never like this till before I met him. It's as though I'm so used to all that love that the moment I'm deprived of it, it makes me go insane and mean and rude and selfish and everything else associated with this._

 _People have been calling and messaging me the entire day and yet I haven't even bothered looking at my phone. And finally, at around eight in the night I think, I finally mustered the courage to look at my phone because it kept blinking consecutively for half an hour and it was just irritating me since I'd doused the room in complete darkness. I hate the dark and I always prefer keeping the room dimly lit even when I sleep, but for once, the darkness comforted me. So I'd just took my phone to switch it off when I saw the caller-id. Chirag._

 _I let the phone ring over and over again, and he kept calling over and over again. Somehow, I couldn't get myself to switch the phone off, and neither could I get myself to just pick it up and tell him to leave me alone. The calls only kept piling on and on until I could not take it any longer finally. I picked up the phone and told him to leave me alone._

 _"I will, but just spare me five minutes. That's all that I'm asking of you, really," he asked of me hopelessly, and somehow, the tiredness in his voice made me feel even more annoyed. He didn't have any business getting tired like that when I needed a punching bag ready to vent all of my frustration upon._

 _"No, I can't and please, don't make this more difficult for me than it already is," I begged in return and he let out an monosyllabic huff._

 _"Ishaani, just five minutes. I'm not asking for anything more than that," he finally spoke just as I was about to cut the phone. There was something about the way he spoke that I couldn't refuse to even though I just wanted to tell him to shut up and sod off. But I couldn't._

 _"Fine. Five minutes only," I replied grudgingly, wishing now more so than ever that I just disappeared from this world somehow._

 _"Great, I'm right outside your room, so if you don't mind, do come out quickly because five minutes will be cutting it too tight," he replied swiftly and I gasped, but grumbling to myself mentally. Before I could say anything else vocally, he continued in a hesitant voice._

 _"And would you mind putting on a decent dress? It'll be helpful," he added and I gave out an irritated huff._

 _I disconnected the call and finally switched on the lights, making my way towards the mirror. And that's when I gasped staring at my reflection. My face looked all puffy and there were circles underneath my eyes while my hair just hung upon my face like ragged curtains. I definitely couldn't go out looking like a zombie. So instead, I made my way up to the washroom and did myself up properly so that by the time I stood back in front of the mirror again after ten minutes, I looked human enough. I'd just put on a simple mauve-coloured anarkali and combed my hair so that they fell straight on either side of my shoulder, the usual wave accompanying it. I didn't even bother with anything else except for my eye-liner that effectively made the circles around my eyes look lesser._

 _I opened the door to see Chirag standing in front of me in a black shirt and grey pants worn formally, while he looked at me sheepishly. I was too angry at the time to bother, but he did look rather handsome now that I think about it._

 _"I thought you'd changed your mind," he said hesitantly, and all I could do was shoot him a dark look. Why couldn't he have just left me alone? I was just there... bearing my own thoughts and demons and emotions and he had to come along buzzing through the screen of my phone like some sort of angel who I couldn't even be rude or say no to! Why did everyone want to make everything manifold difficult for me? But if they wanted to make my life difficult, I'd make theirs too._

 _"Well, your five minutes start now," I said, and he looked as though someone had jolted him back into reality._

 _"I'm afraid that we're going to have to run then," he said, giving me an excited look. Honestly, what was there to be so excited about it, I do not know since I was kind hoping that it would break away his spirit. On the contrary, he looked even more ecstatic than before as though something spectacular was about to happen. Well, if only I'd known..._

 _"What? Why? Where?" I asked, feeling bamboozled. What was happening?_

 _Chirag simply took my hand into his own before he pulled me behind him just as he broke out into a run. I didn't understand what was happening since my feet seemed to follow him without any control, and his grip upon my hand was firm enough that I couldn't break free through it even in spite of myself. Running through the steps and outside the house, all the decorations around the place were a blur for me as our feet finally broke into the dewy grass of the gardens, when Chirag finally stopped._

 _I looked around the place and gasped in shock. It looked like a whole theater drama, with a flower shop, a projector screen, a dining table, a dessert bar and a bench set around each other in a diametric circle far placed from each other. Even before I could snap out from the shock of what was happening, Chirag tugged at my hand and pulled me towards the flower stall where flowers of practically every kind sat perched on the table. Chirag pulled out a rose from it and handed it over to me._

 _"I hate roses," I grumbled sulkily and he looked flabbergasted._

 _"Which one do you like then?" he asked hesitantly, looking as afraid as though I was going to make it rain hell upon him if he made a single wrong move on those five minutes._

 _"The blue-purple orchid," I replied grudgingly and his face relaxed into a warm smile. His smile somehow made my lips twitch as well, even though I still refused to smile._

 _"Here you go!" he whispered excitedly and I couldn't help but smile grudgingly at him now. It was difficult not to, especially with the puppy-dog expression he had upon his face. How he managed to come up with such crazy things, only he knows. He looked at his watch and looked alarmed._

 _"Oh well, let's get a move on since one minute's already down."_

 _Chirag caught my hand once again and pulled me towards the projector screen where two chairs were already there. He sat me down and quickly put on the projector. DDLJ. The last scene. He quickly handed me over a box of popcorn that I hungrily chugged upon, suddenly realizing that I hadn't had anything to eat since morning. Before Simran could catch hold of Raj's hand, Chirag pulled me up towards my feet and pulled me towards the dinner table where a candle was lit at the center and two plates of pizza's sat upon either side of the table for us along with a glass of Pepsi. I'm pretty sure those weren't there a minute ago._

 _Both of us sat down and clinked our glasses together quickly, before taking a bite from our respective pizzas. This was rather fun, I'd have to admit and certainly something that I'd never done before in my life._

 _"Is it alright?" he asked, looking me at in anxious eagerness. Alright? It was the Veg Pizza with extra cheese! Ofcourse it was bloody perfect!_

 _"It's perfect. My favourite," I replied, unable to control the uncanny memory of a date-of-sorts that Ranveer and I had last year during Valentine's Day. How time flies by, really, it makes me wonder right now. But what's passed has passed..._

 _Coming back to the scene - before I could take another bite from my pizza, Chirag gestured me to get up and we both ran towards the next destination now - the dessert bar. A chocolate truffle pastry piece sat looking at us alluringly and Chirag quickly took a swig off of his cake and fed it to me, while I did the same, unable to control my laughter when I saw that he'd smudged a little bit of cream upon his nose that made him look like Jerry. He gave me a curious look before looking at his watch and gasping._

 _"Oh no, quick, quick, quick!" he yelled, looking like a pigeon flapping his wings and I could help but smile. This was really silly yet funny for some odd reason._

 _He took my hand and we both ran towards the benches, but before I could even sit, he pulled my hand into his while his arm slithered around my waist confidently. I gasped in surprise and shock both, but before I could say anything I heard music go off from somewhere and I smiled. Ofcourse, the dance. He twirled me around quickly and made me fall in an arc before pulling me up gracefully and leading me towards the bench where we both plopped down comfortably and stared at the sky that was studded with stars tonight, the moon scattering away its glow upon the shimmering beauties with even more love than usual._

 _"Well, happy birthday," he whispered tiredly, and I couldn't help but shoot him a broad smile. The spectacle was rather extraordinary. And this guy is always about the drama and the theater! I nodded my head in acknowledgement._

 _"I hope you enjoyed the evening," he asked me anxiously._

 _"It was brilliant, although really tiring, I must admit," I replied and we both chuckled a little too hard upon the joke than was necessary. There was some kind of tension in the air but I really could not put my finger upon why it was so._

 _"Well, I told you that five-minutes would be cutting it too close," he defended and I punch him upon his shoulder playfully._

 _"Where do you come up with such extravagant ideas from, really?" I asked, unable to keep the curiosity out from my voice. Well, it was a very ingenious idea, really, if I were to be honest. And this was a gesture I was never going to forget._

 _"There's a little friend who helps me," he replied, suddenly looking pensive as his eyes glowed with a mystery that I couldn't place._

 _"And who might that friend be?" I asked, lading my tone with enough sarcasm even though somehow, I wasn't really inclined to know who that was. Well, whoever it was, more power to him for the creativity buzz._

 _"He's up there. All memorized," he replied, speaking like a robot and it was such an epic fail that I couldn't stop laughing for five whole minutes. It looked so silly the way he did it, and oh it was so cute as well at the same time! He gave me a coy smile when I laughed even harder, until I finally managed to sober down after five whole minutes._

 _"Thank you, Chirag," I whispered suddenly, feeling the need to acknowledge this extremely sweet thing that he'd done for me. He gave me a puzzled look, and even before he could speak, I continued in the same melancholy._ _"For making the day special for me."_

 _"So you liked it, then?" he asked, giving me a small smile now as he took my hand into his own. The band upon my ring ring glowed in the basking moonlight of the night, reminding me of another birthday when Ranveer and I had given each other eighteen promises. How could I ever separate Ranveer from myself when he was infused in every living memory of my mind?_

 _"Pretty much, yes," I replied, my eyes suddenly feeling the heat of the tears that prickled in the sides. Chirag was quick to notice the descend of my mood and stroked the back of my hand soothingly._

 _"Let's go inside now, your family is waiting for you. It isn't fair that you remove one person's frustration upon everyone else and make them suffer for something that isn't their fault," he whispered in a word of advice and my head shot up to look at him. His gaze looked even more powerful with the combination of the garden lamp and the heavenly pleasant sky tonight. It was such a shame that I was in such a rotten mood, for a night like this would have been a goldmine for Ranveer and I to star-gaze._

 _Damn it! Ranveer again!_

 _"How did you-" I asked, wondering how Chirag knew about what had gotten my mood so bad when he jerked his head towards the house and looked rather apologetic, as though he was betraying someone's confidence._

 _"Harshad Uncle told me about it. Said you were distraught," he added, looking a little embarrassed at himself. Ofcourse it had to be Papa who told him about all this. Papa's life was in me. Ofcourse he wouldn't have liked to see me like that. But then again, I remembered Papa's defense over Ranveer and realized that he must have given Chirag the whole practical aspect of the situation. And that did flare me up a little again._

 _"If you're going to take up-" I begin but he pinned his finger upon my lips, as though he'd heard enough of my rants for one night._

 _"No, I'm not. I just care about you being happy, that's all. Then whether it takes a five-minute birthday party or dancing like a joker, I don't care," he said it rather sternly, and his eyes frightened me for a moment. He can get really scary when he wants to. And yet the affection (or was it passion?) in his tone didn't go amiss by me. And then I just said something really stupid._

 _"This technically resembles a date," was what I told him. Like seriously? What is wrong with me?! It's like I'm inviting trouble for myself by talking nonsense like this. Thank God that Chirag is not that kind of guy to misunderstand or else it would have just been plain stupid._

 _"I know, but I didn't want to say it out loud. I know you hate things like this," he replied awkwardly, and in that moment, he earned my respect just a little more. The thought about the deja vu between last year and this year crossed my mind instantly, but I pushed the thought away rather harshly. I just didn't want to think about Ranveer in that moment._

 _"You really are different, Chirag. And well, since you did manage to make me laugh the way I have in these five minutes so miraculously, I guess its fair enough on you to call it a date. Especially seeing the efforts you've gone through to arrange all this for me," I replied fairly, and he shot me a child-like smile just as he got upon his feet and pulled me up as well._

 _"You can think of this as your birthday gift. I didn't know what else to get you," he added, looking apologetic, and I couldn't help but feel something flutter in my heart suddenly at the modesty and humility that he showed. Wasn't this what I always wanted in a guy anyway?_

 _"This is perfect," I replied, and then something different happened._ _We hugged for the first time._

 _We were both awkward at first, wondering whether or not we should hug or no, but then we both initiated it at the same time so it was okay. What started out as a side hug turned into a bear hug, and it just felt so comforting, especially the strength of his embrace. It felt as though he was crushing away the darkness from my mind by filling with up with a strong beam of hope with those robust arms of his. A hope that just seemed to eradicate all the bitterness away from my mind suddenly as I felt myself melting away by the warmth his embrace exuded._

 _It was different, this emotion that I felt. Chirag's embrace still didn't match up to Ranveer's ones but there was something entirely different about them that just... worked. It had a different comfort of its own, a different essence of its own. I don't know what, exactly, but it was there nonetheless. Like a fire. I don't know how long it was before we separated and he gave me a small smile, before we both made our way into the house in silence. It was warm, the feeling of being cared for and being treated special. And it certainly took away all of my resentment about Ranveer not being here._

 _I still missed him terribly today, yes, but I guess as the night proceeded with everyone wishing me and cutting my birthday cake and celebrating the day with me with Chinese and desserts and jokes and gifts and everything, life just didn't seem so bland anymore. I did have things to cherish in life still, a lot of things. And I did certainly have a lot to accomplish as well. This was no time to fall weak and pity myself because the battle had just begun. There was a long, long way to go still, both for Ranveer as well as myself._

 _And as I looked towards Chirag, I couldn't help but smile sheepishly at the thought of how much he cared about my happiness that he did something even so terribly silly and sweet like that five-minute date. And for the first time in so many years, it felt good thinking that there was someone apart from Ranveer who genuinely cared about my happiness and could go to any length to simply make me laugh and just be happy. And it only made me like him just a little more._

 _Maybe with Chirag around, things aren't going to be so difficult anymore._

 _-x-_

 ** _27th March, 2008:_**

 _Baa is back with a bang!_

 _I knew that five months will be too much for her to go without taking a shot at me or trying to make my life miserable and here she is. And since there's no Ranveer to whip her frustration out on and use as a scapegoat to make my life hell with, she's got the next best thing in use now - Chirag. Well, it's evident that she doesn't like him at all, even more so because he's such good friends with me and always supports and defends me wherever required._

 _So this time, she chose a new approach - to humiliate me right in front of him. I'll tell you what happened today. Chirag's family had come over for dinner tonight (as has been the new tradition between both out families for the past two months that every weekend, dinner would be at either one's place), and like usual we were all having a light conversation. Chirag and I always sit together and so was the case today as well. The two of us were just discussing about my CAT exam when Shweta Aunty commented about how good the food was tonight._

 _And then, the sweetness of the dessert was replaced by the bitterness of Baa's words._

 _"Yeah, the cooks of the house are all that we can rely upon. Neither is Falguni any good nor is Ishaani," she spat out for everyone to hear._ _I looked up at Baa to see a crooked smile upon her face as even Maa shot her a dark look. We had too much experience wit has what was going to happen next and surely enough, Maa retorted heatedly._

 _"Well, atleast the cooks know the value of respect," shot back Maa, looking furious now._

 _The table went dead silent as all eyes fell upon both Maa and Baa. I wanted to get up from the table abruptly but Chirag held my hand. And before I could even protest, words of venom were fired across each other mercilessly, neither of them bothering about the fact that therespect were guests as home. Atleast everyone in this mad house is used to crap like this being spoken but no, both of them are just oblivious to the fact that Chirag's entire family sat there as well._

 _Until Baa decided to take it a little ahead and turn her attention towards me._

 _"Atleast thank your stars Falguni that my son accepted your stain and gave her his name. She would have been roaming in rags otherwise," she said disdainfully, looking at me with the same look in her eyes as though I was some kind of a mutant alien._ _I bit my tongue as I felt my vision swim with tears. There was a limit to how much I could bear every single time. I was about to get up from the table when Chirag held my hand and pulled me down. Instead he turned and gave Baa a cold look._

 _"Baa, I understand that it's your family matter and I have no right speaking in between this but I think you should stop picking up on Ishaani like this," he said, and everyone gasped. No one in their right mind ever stood or even spoke against Baa._

 _"You are right, Chirag. It is our family matter and you should keep your nose put of it," she added disgracefully. Everybody looked nervous and tensed, but the look on Chirag's face only got stonier._

 _"Ishaani may be no one to you but she's my very good friend. I'm not going to sit here and watch her get insulted like this," he defended and Baa actually snorted at him! I would really use some colourful words over here had it not been for Ranveer's swear._

 _"No one's asking you to either. You are free to leave," she replied disdainfully, and Chirag only smirked instead! Smirked! Half the table looked like it'd faint. And all I could think about was whether he was in his right mind or no._

 _"Not before you apologize to Ishaani," he suddenly exclaimed and almost every single person let out a shock of disbelief at what he's just said. And suddenly, it all went dead quiet as all the head kept looking from between Baa and Chirag as though a tennis match was on between the two of them._

 _"Oh really? You think you can make Haneaten Kothandas Parekh apologize?" whispered Baa, her tone barely above a dangerous hiss as the vein in her temple throbbed, making her look all the more intimidating. I tried pulling Chirag's hand but it had no effect upon him whatsoever._

 _"Not think. I will," he challenged, and everybody stooped breathing as time ceased to move._

 _Baa pushed her chair behind in rage and stood up, looking not unlike a demented bat. Everyone fell dead silent upon the table as she went on a yelling spree, cursing not just us but Chirag's family and the lineage he came from as well that it was really sickening. The atmosphere on the table was cold and yet nobody could take their eyes off the batty woman. I tried to get up several times, having heard too much for my endurance and yet Chirag held on to my hand. If I must be honest, the warmth of his hand was my only strand of sanity in that moment._

 _After a crazy fifteen minutes of what Ranveer and I would normally term as 'sick talking', Chirag finally let go of my hand and stood up. And in my life, I've never seen anything look like a towering pillar of exuding power the way the Chirag looked like in that moment. There was some kind of... manic passion about his aura and essence in the moment that made everyone's breath hitch in their chest. Even Baa couldn't help but gasp._

 _"You've said your share, and my apologies if I'm rude to you and you see this as disrespect because my parents have given me a more-than-satisfactory upbringing, especially about the way you talk to your elders. I don't give a damn about whether she's illegitimate, or whether you think that we are all power-hungry dogs from the street who got rich by luck, or whether all of the Parekh members are impotents for not standing up to this 'issue' that you've raised about Ishaani."_

 _"You dare-" began Baa, looking scandalized and Chirag only looked on at her dispassionately._

 _"Yes, I do, Baa. If you had a problem with this, you should have raised your voice years ago and not accepted Ishaani. Which goes to show that your decision didn't make any difference even back then," he added and everybody exhaled at the same time. This was getting a whole new level of nasty, we all knew and yet we were spellbound by what was happening. Even Baa looked tongue-tied for two whole minutes before she looked even more livid than usual._

 _"You-" she began once again, but this time Chirag raised his hand, that managed to strike her dumb._

 _"I'm not finished. I let you speak when you were talking. Let me speak now," he said in a slow voice, and everybody's breathing seemed to appear erratic against the pin-dropped silence of the room. Baa remained silent even though she looked as though she was killing Chirag every second for what he was doing to her. He continued._

 _"So if you're telling me that you like to make a twenty-year old girl's life a misery for something that isn't even her fault, I feel really sorry for you. And not just you, but even the society who talks behind your back about your cowardice of bitching about Ishaani in public but still not being able to do anything about it. And just imagine the gossip it'll make if my parents narrate the whole incident from today's dinner to their butterfly groups. I don't think you'll have much of a reputation left, and especially at a time when days are numbered..." he added, looking slightly apologetic, while several disapproving glances fell upon him._

 _"How dare you threaten me in my own house?!" exploded Baa again, but Chirag only gave her a lopsided smile. I could practically hear my heart pounding in my ears with the fear of what he was doing. I really cared about Chirag enough for him to not do this foolishness in the name of chivalry. And I think my whole body had gone cold with fear. This was like two pulsating spheres of energy clashing against each other and it would only result in a catastrophic explosion that'd be the end of us all! But neither were willing to back down either._

 _"I'm threatening you, Baa. I'm just saying what's going to happen tomorrow. So either you apologize to Ishaani right now and we'll all happily forget that this ever happened, or else the Gujrati samaaj will never forget about your incompetence of cutting away Ishaani in spite of all those jests. And not just that... the disrespect you've shown your own family when you're supposed to be a family woman... such a shame. It's your choice," he spoke in a small voice, breaking away the eye contact at long last._

 _"I'm sorry. There. Is that alright?" she spat about after five whole minutes, looking at Chirag as though she was clearly seeing him for the first time. He shook his head in a negative._

 _"Not to me, Baa. To Ishaani," he emphasized and the hiss that she let out wasn't lost upon any of us._

 _"I'm sorry," she choked the words out through her teeth with great difficulty as she looked at me, while all I could do was hurriedly nod my head, too mortally afraid to do anything else. Baa looked around the room and added pointedly. "And I'm sorry to everyone about what happened tonight as well."_

 _"Well then, I think dinner's done for tonight," he added before he made his way out towards the living room and everyone else did the same. Anywhere was better than there in that moment. I hurriedly made my way towards Chirag, who was staring at one of Papa's prized paintings, lost in thought. I'd barely put my hand upon his shoulder to thank him when Baa's voice cut from behind. My hand remained frozen then and there._

 _"You're going to pay for what you did, Chirag. Mark my words," she threatened, and Chirag turned around, looking aloof._

 _"Don't push me, Baa. I'm sorry for being so insulting, but you tell Ishaani another word and-" he warned, but Baa cut him off with a snarl._

 _"And you are nobody to order me around. Who do you think you are of hers? Her boyfriend? Her husband? Her lover? I wouldn't even give them the right to talk to me the way you did today. And you're just her friend. Why're you so interested in her anyway?" she asked suddenly and Chirag gasped, and looked slightly flushed, in my opinion. Clearly the question had taken him off-guard._

 _"I care about her, that's all," replied Chirag a little too quickly and she shot him a dirty look suddenly, the same look that she'd shoot Ranveer so often._

 _"Really? Are you sure you're just interested in her, and not the money that she's backed with?" she asked and Chirag suddenly turned pale, his face going expressionless. I was just worried about him, afraid that he might suddenly lose it and things might get more messed up than usual._

 _"For a woman who's supposed to exude honour, you disappoint me," he said finally, his voice projecting the disappointment he'd just expressed._

 _"And for a boy who comes from the Mehta lineage, you surprise me," she retorted and his eyes suddenly widened with an emotion that I couldn't place._

 _"I don't understand what it is that you're trying to imply," he shot back stonily, and she flashed him a dangerous smile._

 _"I think we both do," she whispered boldly and both of them glared at each other before I decided to intervene. The eyelock between them was getting too intense and there was something about it that just... unsettled me. It was something that was beyond me, something that they both understood but I couldn't. But I intervened nonetheless. I pulled him away from there and gave him a flabbergasted look._

 _"You really didn't have to-" I began, but Chirag just rubbed his temple furiously, as though trying to work off his anger._

 _"Shh, I don't want to talk about this right now," he said, perhaps a little too curtly than he intended to. I nodded my head and made to leave when he caught my wrist delicately and pulled me back, giving me an apologetic look. And I don't know why, but I just pulled him into a hug in that moment, blurting out the only two words that kept flashing across my mind over and over again._

 _"Thank you."_

 _That was all that I could tell him in that moment and through that hug. That how much it meant to me that he stood up for me so valiantly at the cost of hearing such insanely humiliating rubbish from Baa. And what does he do? The moment we separate from the hug, he simply wipes away my tear with a soft smile upon his face. We couldn't talk much since his parents him away at that time, but his eyes said it all. The loyalty, the love, the care, the concern... everything. For me. And for the first time, I didn't miss Ranveer by my side to stand beside me and bear it all for me because I had someone else too now who was willing to do it for me when he had no reason whatsoever to do so._

 _Kind of like a knight in a shining armour. My newest confidante who my dependence upon keeps growing day by day. Who's my last strand of sanity in a world I'm barely able to cope up in. For the first time, I chose to listen to my heart and brain in unison who are speaking the same thing over to me in succession every single time he does something like this for me._

 _Never let go of him._

 _-x-_

 ** _2nd May, 2008:_**

 _The results are finally out! Topped my class! Can you even believe it!?_

 _Oh my God, this was such a surprise! I mean, obviously I've worked doubly hard and put in my best effort to score maximum, but this was just a sheer surprise. And well, the credit definitely goes to Chirag for being such a good tutor for me! Well, considering the hell I gave him during him teaching me Quantitative Methods of Business or just Financial Management, I'm surprised that it all actually helped. But then again, Chirag is a great teacher._

 _This who tutoring thing started two months ago with my birthday. After the whole chaos I created that day, I did finally manage to speak with Ranveer that night like you know, although I wish I didn't yell like a blithering idiot at him with the same gibberish nonsense that I spoke always whenever I was crying and yelling at the same time. And it certainly did not help that by the end of it all, he was crying on the phone as well and was trying his best to convince me and tell me how much he wanted to be with me on my birthday and how he's been calling me the whole day so that I could just talk to him once. Well, a 101 missed calls from him were certainly no joke, but I wish that I hadn't been an idiot about it._

 _And since then, the guilt has been eating me up that I was so ungrateful to him especially after everything he's done for me and my happiness. I didn't have the guts to call him up again and say sorry and well... I sought to send back a letter instead. Its been two months now and well, I still haven't gotten the reply of my letter. I guess he's still mad at me, and rightly so. Everyday I think that I'll call him up but I'm just... afraid. Afraid that he might tell me things that'll further drown me in the pit of guilt that I'm already swimming into and I won't be able to meet eyes with him. I called him up today though to tell him about the results. I wanted him to be the first one to know this, but... well, he didn't answer my call. He must be busy, I guess._

 _Oh no, where was I?_

 _Oh yes, Chirag. So well, I was pretty distracted with the whole tiff with Ranveer and I had my exam coming up in ten days and I hadn't completed my revision yet and it was all a mess. And at that moment, Chirag stepped in like a messiah for me. Being the helping soul that he is, he eased me out of my misery and heard me rant and rant about Ranveer and the whole scenario between us that made no more sense to me than to him when I think about it now, and finally gave me some sound-proof advice._

 _"You want to make it up to Ranveer? Put your energy in passing off your exams first," he advised, and I rolled my eyes at him as though he was a blithering idiot. 'Like as though I'd not tried that,' was what I wanted to tell him, but it turned out much lamer than that._

 _"But I can't concentrate!" I whined and he gave me an annoyed look._

 _"Okay fine, you finish one chapter today and I'll tell you about my latest idea for Mehta and Sons," he said suddenly, and all I could do was give him a deadpan look. We both knew how much of that he was going to do._

 _"You're bluffing," I said, stating the obvious just as he gave me a lopsided smile._

 _"Study well, because I'm definitely going to be testing you on the chapter very thoroughly," he whispered silkily before leaving the room, and for some odd reason it actually made goosebumps erupt upon my skin along with a pit of butterflies doing somersaults in my stomach. Damn that voice of his! If any other person would have done that, I'd have been so uncomfortable, but somehow, it didn't feel wrong at all with Chirag. Just... thrilling, of sorts, I guess. I'm not still able to figure out what it exactly was that I felt, to be honest._

 _And well distracting as that little moment was, I actually managed to study albeit with a goofy smile upon my face, my mind suddenly so into it that by the end of the first hour, the chapter was already done. And by Jove, was Chirag a thorough questioner! I told him that he could be a part of the CIA with skills like those and he just shrugged me off with a laugh. He was such an engaging specimen, I swear! And throughout the next six hours he kept giving me incentives like these about his plans with the company that got me studying and studying so by the end of the day, my inquisitiveness actually made me complete the whole syllabus for Financial Management that would have taken me goodness knows how long to complete otherwise._

 _And since that day to the end of my exams, I've called Chirag over everyday to help me study for the exams since I keep getting distracted so much otherwise. And the best thing was that whenever Chirag would be there with me, everything else would just flee my mind and all my attention would just be upon him whenever he was explaining a concept that I had trouble understanding or whenever he would give me tips on how to memorize a particular answer. And I'd retain everything of it just like that! It was just like magic, I swear!_

 _And in spite of all this, Chirag and I have practically had the time for everything in between - fighting for pizzas, ogling at each other, laughing on lame jokes, playing dumsharaas, arguing over how much he made me study, and one fine day we even got into a pillow flight when he irritated me by constantly being on the phone and talking to some random girl who he wasn't even interested it! I know you'll call me jealous and all, but for the umpteenth time, I WASN'T JEALOUS! It was just distracting, that's all._

 _But well... I like feeling possessive about him like a mother hen looking out for an extremely foolish chick. He's naive; he doesn't know what girls like those are made of. Just because he's different, he expects everyone to be so. And well, he's a really, really nice guy, you know. I'd never be able to watch him get hurt by any girl like that. But he's never hearing about any of this because that'll just inflate his ego and give him another chance to take the mickey out of me._

 _Oh shit! I haven't called him up yet to tell him that we're going for a party for my results in the evening. Marines and then maybe we'll stop at the samosa wala's shop! I'm such an idiot - I called him up to tell him about my results first thing (well, technically I called Ranveer up first but he didn't pick up so I dropped a message and then called Chirag), but I forgot to tell him the main thing! Wait, I'll go do it right now coz Maa and Papa are taking me out to dinner tonight along with Disha. Might as well give Chirag his overdue party as well for being such a superb teacher! I'm definitely going to do my CAT studies with him only now._

 _Honestly, I could not have felt more blessed with Chirag being an inseparable part of my life._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	107. Epistle 89

**Epistle 89: The Gush of Spring in Autumn**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **9th May, 2008:**_

 _Autumn is a second spring when every leaf is a flower._

 _That's what I felt when I saw her today. I still don't know what it was about her that bamboozled me the way I feel right now, but it was... different. It was as though somebody had given me a blast of fresh air and had infused within me the zest of living every moment to the fullest. It was as though somebody had thrown me into the intoxication of living, and not just living but enjoying every minute... every second of it._

 _It was like I'd experienced for the first time what the 'joie de vivre' meant. Truly meant. And it was just her aura that managed to captivate my dead senses and pump the spirit of happiness in it. And I swear upon God, I've not felt anything like this ever. It was as though her happiness was infectious, and in spite of the seriousness of the situation, I couldn't help but smile at her stupidly. It was as though I was high... ecstatic. Like I could conquer all the problems of the world with just the confidence that I could feel oozing from every pore of my body and the current that kept making my brain buzz with an acute sense of grasping everything._

 _I've come across so many girls and I've always been oblivious to them because their existence has never really mattered to me, but she was an exception. Oh no, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not interested in her. For me, there's only one girl who's mattered to me - Ishaani. And nothing will ever change that. You can change your world perhaps, but you can never change your Universe, no matter what happens. And Ishaani is my Universe and that's written across the skies with the glitter of the stars who bear testament to my words._

 _Now you must be wondering who this girl is, then. Well, don't worry I'm getting to that only. Remember the Panorama Synergy Ltd shares that were causing problems in the portfolios because of the sudden fall in the share prices? Well, I don't know what happened, but they suddenly shot up today to a margin that just crossed the base principal price of the shares that we've been buying from the past one week. Mr. Zaveri was unavailable in his office today due to some personal commitments and I had to contact him to let him know of the latest development since decisions like those were always in his hands._

 _I didn't have Mr. Zaveri's personal number but he'd given me his address in case of emergencies like this. So I quickly left the ASX and cycled my way through the heavy traffic of the CBD and towards his home that was a twenty-minute distance from the market. From all the cycling experiences from years with Ishaani and the extra additional effort I've been putting into them ever since I got the job as a messenger boy at Mr. Zaveri's firm, it's only made me more and more efficient with how fast I can cover up distances like these. I reached Mr. Zaveri's home in exactly 14 minutes._

 _It was the first time that I was visiting his place and I must say that I was pleasantly surprised. There was a small garden outside the place on their side with a gorgeous twelve-meter high Lilly Pilly on the right with its fruits looking ready to be plucked off and a six-meter high Golden Wattle on the left whose yellow complimented the green of the grass stunningly. The leaves had all turned into colours ranging from green, yellow, orange, red and brown, that only makes the garden look like a blazing mix of what autumn was meant to symbolically look like. A gravel pathway led towards the main-door of the luxuriously built house._

 _I rang the doorbell as I double over to catch my breath that seemed to have been stolen away with all the strenuous cycling. And when the door opened, I felt all the air leave my lungs when I saw her. Mr. Zaveri's daughter. She'd worn a simple floral dress that fell below her knees while her hair was pulled into a simple ponytail. Her brown eyes sparkled in spite of the slightly gloomy weather that came along with the autumns, and there was a broad smile plastered upon her face as though she'd never known what it was to be sad ever._

 _There was a simplistic air about her that just... fascinated me. She was tall, good-looking for certain, and had rather kind eyes that only radiated happiness and more happiness. She looked like a person who didn't belong in this world at all because the world didn't deserve so much happiness that she just seemed to exude with a simple smile. In that moment, she made me feel the gush of spring in autumn. And I couldn't help but smile in return_

 _"Yes?" she asked and that managed to snap me out from the hypnosis of the moment. She looked like she belonged with the gardens, or the wallets on the trees somehow as the lose strands of her hair swept gently with the wind._

 _"Is- is Mr. Zaveri there?" I stuttered, the chilly wind making me shiver._

 _"Sure! Come in, it's rather chilly today," she added, looking at my shivering form and throwing me a sympathetic smile._

 _I nodded my head and she backed inside. But before I could take another step forward, Mr. Zaveri himself appeared behind Ritika, looking rather somber. His face lifted up however, when he saw me._

 _"Ah, Ranveer! Come in, come in!" he exclaimed genially and I shook my head in polite denial._

 _"Uh, no sir, I just had come over to deliver the note to you," I replied politely and he shook his head._

 _"Come in. You've come home for the first time. I'm not going to let you go away like this. I may have stayed away from India for a long time, but I haven't forgotten my traditions yet," he said kindly and I couldn't help but feel flustered. Why were people so afraid of him anyway when he was such a kind soul? Or was he only this kind to me?_

 _"No sir, really I-" I began, but he cut me off with a stern glare._

 _"No arguments, Ranveer. Come in," he emphasized and I gave a resigned sigh._

 _Mr. Zaveri and Ritika both walked inside and I followed them hesitantly, feeling even more awkward than before. The house was a pretty cozy structure with a moderately large living room that led into the kitchen, two bedrooms and a study room along with an attic. There was something warm about the atmosphere of the house apart from just the heater and it distinctly felt like home. Mr. Zaveri signalled me to take a seat upon one of the plush sofas that sat in wait of an occupant, while he sat on the chair opposite mine._

 _I still cannot forget the call that I'd received exactly one week after that extraordinary interview where hos secretary told me that he wanted to see me urgently. I'd cycled over to his office like a maniac who'd found hope again after a pit of despair and was holding on to it like some sort of thread that'd tether me to survive another year in this city. I'd quickly made my way to the seventeenth floor and had met the receptionist who led me straight to Mr. Zaveri's cabin, that looked as gorgeous as ever._

 _I will still never forget when Mr. Zaveri sat me down and told me how there was no official position or vacancy in his office, but he was willing to give me the job of a messenger boy where I'd working underneath his personal assistant, Frank. My job would have to be transferring key details from Frank to Mr. Zaveri either by phone or by personal message in case of emergencies. Mr. Zaveri explained that it was an outdated job since the job of a messenger boy was abolished with all the technological advancements, but he was willing to give me a job because he saw the scope in me._

 _He'd further told me how he knew that what I'd be working as would be a step lower than what I was unofficially working as for Mota Babuji, but he said that it would give me a first-hand experience into the groundwork of the ASX and would help me get up-to-date with the technicalities and the working methods of the stock exchange here and would certainly help me hone my skills with international dealings as well by the time I completed my masters._

 _Mr. Zaveri concluded his offer by saying that he'd give me 35 dollars a week for the job, but I'd have to report from eleven to three when the activities at the stock market caught pace. It was a decent offer since I had my lectures till ten forty-five anyway, so it worked to my advantage. And without a second thought, I'd said yes, knowing that this would be a new learning experience for me. And so far, tiring and monotonous as the job might be, I've not regretted my decision AT ALL. On the contrary, I could not have been happier since the money is enough to work for me for a whole week!_

 _And if that wasn't less, Mr. Zaveri would himself give me tips and ideas and mentor me at times if he himself was visiting the ASX on a particular day. I must have really done some outstanding work in my previous life to have not one, but two mentors in my life - Mota Babuji, and now Mr. Zaveri. And everyday is just a learning experience in itself. The University - the ASX - and then either the library or my room. This was my routine._

 _"What is it?" he asked, looking concerned._

 _"The Panorama Synergy shares. The prices have gone up but they're saying that its a temporary hike till the prices crash again. So what's to be done, sir?" I asked seriously, just as Mr. Zaveri gave me a pensive look. I knew what could be done but I decided to remain quiet anyway. This wasn't Mota Babuji's office where I could waltz in an advice any time._

 _"What are the analysts saying?" he asked finally after two minutes._

 _"They're saying that the software that Panorama is currently working on might probably be a success as well and that'd cause the prices of the shares of shoot up as well if it's successfully launched in the next month," I replied and he nodded his head._

 _"What's your take on what we're supposed to do?" he asked me suddenly and I though my heart stopped. It was rather unexpected, especially since Mr. Zaveri was known to never consult anyone in things like this. I didn't know whether he was testing or was genuinely wanted to know my opinion, but I gave my two cents nonetheless._

 _"Sell 40% of them now and see what happens. If it crashes now, there's still a probably chance in the future that the prices will shoot up since there's a good chance of the software being a hit. If the prices begin to stabilize, it'll atleast give our portfolio some more stability as well in terms of the IT sector," I suggested and he gave me a satisfactory smile. Thank goodness._

 _"What caused the jump?" he asked after sometime._

 _"The CEO gave an official announcement about the first demo of the project that was a hit," I replied instantly and he nodded his head stiffly._

 _"Fine, call Frank and tell him to sell 40% of the Panorama shares and to keep an eye out for the trend analysis of the prices of the top ten market movers for today. We've got to bring out some changes in the portfolio divisions," he added, looking suddenly disgruntled for a moment before his features relaxed again._

 _"Alright, sir. I'll be off then and will drop by in the evening to let you know about it," I replied as I stood up. I froze halfway in the process, however, when Mr. Zaveri cocked his eyebrow at me._

 _"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, and I gave him a puzzled look._

 _"To the ASX," I replied and he shook his head._

 _"You're not going anywhere. Look at yourself, son. You look like you're going to faint any minute. Call Frank and notify him of the same and in case you cannot reach through, leave a message with the ASX receptionist. She'll do the needful," he explained, and I sighed. Atleast I could argue with Mota Babuji but I couldn't even do that over here since Mr. Zaveri was strictly my employer. I really missed Mota Babuji so much at times._

 _But nevertheless, I carried out his orders and quickly left a message for my senior for the needful to be done before I stared around the house again in innocent curiosity. The first impression I had of the house was that it was built with a lot of love, and the picture frames around the house with the memories stored in them radiated the same aura. And I couldn't help but notice that though the furnishing of the house was as simple as it could be, the taste behind the choice was rather elegant and chic._

 _My eyes finally landed upon Ritika once again, who happened to look at me at the same time. We both smiled at each other once again in that same easy flow, and I was suddenly seized by the surge of that same kind of pulsating happiness and joy._

 _"This is my daughter, Ritika," introduced Mr. Zaveri with a smile upon his face. His voice managed to snap me out from my thoughts as I gave Ritika an acknowledging nod while all she did was smile broader. He continued. "Ritika, this is my oldest friend's protege, Ranveer. He's been working with me for three months now as a messenger boy," he introduced further and it was her turn to nod her head this time in acknowledgment while I gave her a smile._

 _"What would you like to have, Ranveer?" she asked suddenly as she got upon her feet gracefully. I could feel my stomach rumble slightly, but I wanted to have something more 'Indian' for once rather than the usual Australian gob-blob, as Finch put it._

 _"Would it be possible to get some tea. Traditional Indian tea? I haven't had that since almost seven months now," I added in an embarrassed tone, and both Ritika and Mr. Zaveri seemed to find that comment of mine extremely amusing as they chuckled upon it, while I smiled sheepishly. Whatever it may be, but only fellow Indians understood this plight._

 _"You're in luck. I'll be right back," she replied, and her voice was rather... sweet._

 _"Ritika, get some of the prasaad as well and come," piped in Mr. Zaveri and I gave him a confused look._ _"It's my wife's eighteenth death anniversary today," he added when he noticed my expression, and I felt a lump rise into my throat._

 _"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," I replied in a small voice, and he gave me a swift nod._

 _The two of us sat in silence as it suddenly began to rain, the weather even more gloomier so than before. The living room looked only cozier however, as Mr. Zaveri stood up and switched on the lamps, along with putting some more logs into the fireplace and starting a fire. An enticing waft of aroma made its way into the hall treacherously that only sung its lore about the city he'd come from and surely enough, Ritika returned back after fifteen minutes, carrying a try of tea and pakodas in her hand, along with the prasaad that Mr. Zaveri had asked of her to bring._

 _It was rather surprising that she knew how to cook, and even more so that when I had the tea and the pakodas, they were the best things I'd had for the first time in my seven months away from Mumbai. Mr. Zaveri and Ritika both smiled at me seeing my nostalgic expression._

 _"This is great. Thanks!" I told Ritika and she waved her hand in the air._

 _"You ever miss homemade food, come home. Ritika's an excellent cook," praised Mr. Zaveri and Ritika shook her head, looking slightly flushed. She looked rather embarrassed with all the praises that was really endearing for some odd reason._

 _"So what are you doing right now, Ritika?" I asked her._

 _"I'm doing an Interior Designing course right now," she replied and I gave her an approving nod._

 _"Oh, that's brilliant!" I replied and she gave me a polite smile._

 _"Yeah, she's very artistic like that. Everything in this house, she's the mastermind behind," added Mr. Zaveri affectionately as he patted Ritika's head who was sitting right beside him now._

 _"Wow, you're one talented girl," I exclaimed as I looked around the house and smile. The effort was evident, and so was the creativity. I could make out that in spite of being happy with the praises, she did look rather awkward as well, and it was something that I could relate to so all I did was give her an understanding smile._

 _"She's a box of mysteries, my Ritika. Don't go upon her looks because the day you get to know her truly, you'll be in for the shock of your life," he suddenly added, and Ritika shot her father an exasperated look._

 _"Oh Papa, must you exaggerate so much?" she asked, rolling her eyes at him and this time both me and Mr. Zaveri began to laugh, until she joined in as well. The father and daughter seemed to be such a content duo in themselves that it was heartwarming._

 _"Well, I'm only telling him the truth. And you know what, Ritika? I think you should take the boy around and give him some company. He doesn't have a lot of friends around here and he could do with one," he suggested suddenly, and it was rather too out-of-the-blue. I was so sure that Ritika would reject her father's idea, but she didn't, thankfully._

 _"Sure! Just give me your number, Ranveer, and we'll stay in touch. We can go out on the weekend as well, if you're free," she suggested and it was a good idea as well since Finch was going to be out of town for the whole next week. Atleast I'd try making another new friend this weekend and see how it turned out. She does look rather intriguing as a person so far. But primarily kind and warm._

 _"I think I'd like that," I added and w_ _e quickly exchanged numbers after I finished draining the last bits of tea in my cup. I stood up, remembering that I had to get back to the University to see Finch off by 3:30 to the airport. He was going to England for a week and he was rather nervous since he was going to England on Monica's impromptu call that seemed to have left him deeply unsettled._

 _"Sir, I'll take your leave now. I really do need to get back to the markets and then to the University as well," I explained and Mr. Zaveri gave me a disapproving sigh when I mentioned 'the markets', but he didn't say anything. I guess that Mota Babuji had warned him off against how stubborn I could get when it came to the stock markets._

 _"It was nice meeting you," I added as I shook hands with Ritika._

 _"Same here," she replied as she walked me out towards where I'd parked my cycle. Now that it had stopped raining and the sun had finally come out again, the entire garden was bathed in its magnificent glow, the grass looking even more precious with the rain droplets still perched upon its blades while the petrichor was as intoxicating as always, the leaves and their multi-colours scattered across thee grass in a symphony of autumn's beauty. This was one beautiful place they stayed at._

 _I quickly bid Ritika one last goodbye before I left the place and cycled back to the markets, where Frank told me that he'd carried out my instructions and just in the nick of time because the prices did fall a little after the transaction was made, although not too much. I asked Frank to keep the trend analysis reports ready for the top ten movers of the market today before cycling my way back to the University. I managed to catch Finch just in time._

 _I accompanied him to the airport where we discussed several trivial things, along with what he was supposed to talk to Monica about since she'd called him to London quite suddenly and Finch did seem rather worried about what might have probably gone wrong. Ever since Finch and I made it up after our fight three months ago, we've become even better friends than before, along with both us being really honest with each other about our insecurities and fears._

 _I will never forget the fact that in spite of our fight, he'd managed to find me at the bar that night when Ishaani and I had finally spoke on her birthday (well, not spoken, more like she killing me with guilt until I couldn't take it any longer). I'd gotten drunk on vodka shots (that's definitely much stronger than beer, I must admit), and I don't have any recollection whatsoever about what happened that night except that when I woke up in the morning, Finch was in my dorm half asleep on the chair._

 _Well, it was terrible, the hangover. And even worse so the lecture that Finch gave me about the number of shots that I'd had in my rage and grief alike. And if things weren't embarrassing enough already, he actually let me know the things I'd shared with him the previous night in my drunken stupor about all my truest fears and inhibitions regarding Ishaani, actually crying real tears with him and hugging him and apologizing for being so terrible to him. I wondered for a moment whether Finch was actually enjoying telling me all this but the anger in his eyes were saying quite the latter, so it made me chuck away the thought as well._

 _But I swear, I'm never seen him this angry so far, and it's seriously not cool being on the opposite side of an angry Finch who resembles a demented bat. He even makes Ishaani look tame in front of him and actually made me feel that Ishaani was very reasonable on the phone last night compared to the hell he was raining down upon me for being so careless and such an idiot for going on a drinking spree like that all alone. And well, I think I sobbed a little more in the morning and Finch just stopped talking abruptly and gave me a side hug, along with handing me a glass of lemonade to take the hangover off with just as I soberly spoke about my current equation with Ishaani._

 _It was difficult, talking about it, but Finch somehow made it much more easier to vent it all out with him. And he just listened on patiently, by the end of which he just told me one thing that somehow gave me the strength to get out of the pit I'd thrown myself into. And that's something that's stuck on to me even after three months of that day, and quoting it again, here it is:_

 _"Don't keep holding the boomerang in your hand thinking it will never return. Let it fly, and it will come back to you. Trust it to."_

 _On any other day I'd have told him to shut up, but something hit me that day. And from that day, there's been no turning back. I've let the boomerang gone, and I trust it to return back to me because... well, it has to. I'm not going to think otherwise because like Finch said, it's a leap of faith. You have to trust for it to happen for it to happen. And so far, its been working well for me. I'm more organized, emotionally in check and more focused as well. Just because of one horrendous lecture from Finch that went up for more than an hour and a half of yelling and glaring._

 _But for someone who looks so sorted like Finch, he surprises me with how much in-depth he has as a person and how many fears and inhibitions and worries he holds in his heart and mind himself._ _It's funny that even though I thought that I'd be needing a shoulder to drop my worries upon almost every single day, it's actually vice-versa. But I do genuinely like getting to know him more and more and help him out with all the troubles and worries he has, be it sorting out arguments between him and Monica, or his concerns about his career or his family issues._

 _He comes to me for advice and I'm glad that I've been able to help him out so far. And it's only once he comes back now will I know what's this latest complication that's arisen between him and Monica now. But he's a remarkably strong guy, Finch. He knows what it's like to remain tough in life and face challenges head-on in_ _spite of the cushion of money, and that's what I love about him the most. Ishaani's always been my best friend and no one can even come close to that, but Finch is the closest I could have to a best friend right now and I cherish having him as one._

 _Anyways, I returned back to my dorm in the evening after a quick dinner to pour into more volumes of the books that I'll be needing for my next research paper. Now that I've already done three papers in five months along with several assignments, I've got the knack of how it's all to be done. I did want to go to the library and study, but since my room is all too myself now, I have no issues studying here as well (all thanks to Finch who managed to get me one vacant room all for myself four months ago and away from those idiot roommates of mine. I didn't even have to pay extra! I honestly don't know how he manages to do things like this!)._

 _But... I don't know. I don't really feel like getting anything done today, since the deadline for this paper is two months away now._

 _Maybe I think I'll call Ishaani up and sort things out, finally. Goodness knows that I haven't been getting time to even catch a good night's sleep, and replying to her letter just keeps getting pushed off for some reason. She does genuinely seem sorry about all the raucous she made on her birthday about me not being there, and she did apologize as well. She must probably be thinking that I'm still angry at her or something so I might as well make her misconception go away. I'm not angry, really. I just needed some time to cope, but well since that's just not there in my fate, let it be._

 _I don't know, but it does feel like today's conversation might break the jinx of either one of us (or both of us for that matter) crying by the end of the conversation. I don't know, I just feel positive. Whether its still because of that maddeningly refreshing and warm aura about Ritika, I don't know. But everything doesn't seem so dark and despondent after all, and neither does it seem so hopeless anymore. I might even phone Maa and Baba after talking to Ishaani if things go alright! I know that I spoke to them just three days ago, but doesn't hurt to phone and tell them that I love them now, does it?_

 _But I swear, if everything gets sorted out between Ishaani and myself today, I'm definitely going to thank Ritika for giving me that confidence and that push into taking the initiative and calling her up. It's honestly so weird that we hardly spoke and yet she's had such an impact upon me. Like I always say, whatever happens, happens for the best. Maybe Ishaani and I needed this three month estrangement to gain better perspective just like the last time, where it only helped in strengthening our relationship. Maybe this time, it'd work the same magic again, who knows?_

 _Maybe I'm just talking stupid. Or maybe it's just the gush of spring in autumn that's done its magic._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	108. Epistle 90

**Epistle 90: The Dilemma of Surfacing Feelings**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **11th May, 2008:**_

 _And finally everything's back to normal between Ranveer and I._

 _We had a nice long conversation just now, and I think it was hands down our best one in these seven months. He clarified things from his end, I clarified things from my own and we both apologized to each other and made it up. And I know that I was just being stupid about the whole thing, but well, sometimes you can't help it. Chirag sat me down last week and made me understand this that everyone has got their priorities in life, and Ranveer is no different. He just doesn't have my own needs to cater to but he has to see to everyone's, starting from his parents._

 _Chirag was pretty blunt with me and I won't say that it didn't prick, but he was right as well. He told me how selfish I'd been by always putting my needs above Ranveer's and how I was being so unreasonable and was still being an obstacle in his way emotionally by behaving like a five-year old child. He also told me how I had to let Ranveer become independent so that he could achieve what he wanted to in life without having to look back every two days and find himself bound by me, so just keeps making his life more and more difficult for some reason or the other._

 _Chirag says that the only way that we can give each other some space is if we stop being so overly dependent upon each other because it's not healthy for emotional development. I wanted to tell him 'codswallop', but the word just froze upon my tongue as something hit me suddenly. I knew that what Chirag was saying was right because I knew how much all this must have affected Ranveer. I may have been selfish enough to ignore his feelings back during my birthday, but now that I recollect all those pleads for forgiveness and the despair in his voice, I realized just how much hold I had upon Ranveer._

 _Chirag was right - we couldn't continue like this._

 _And I knew what was to be done, yet I was so afraid of phoning Ranveer up. Maybe it was guilt. Maybe it was cowardice. I don't know, but something kept coming in the way every time I landed upon Ranveer's name in my phone. And then two days ago, Ranveer finally called up. It was awkward at first, because... well, our last conversation was just plain messy and it wasn't even nice to think about all the things that I must have told him in my ire and grief. But still, he was Ranveer. Like always, he understood and he forgave me._

 _And the moment apologies were exchange, our conversation slowly got back to normal. We talked about each other's studies, his new job at the stock exchange and about life in Sydney and Mumbai and about all of the latest developments. Somehow, Chirag's name never left my lips even once even though there were so many things that I wanted to talk to Ranveer about him and take his advice upon. There were so many things that I couldn't understand when it came to what was going on between Chirag and I and I needed answers. And I knew that Ranveer would have them all._

 _And yet I didn't say a single word about Chirag to him. Why I couldn't, or rather didn't, I don't know. Maybe I was just afraid to voice out my thoughts because they sounded stupid. Or because voicing them out loud would mean that they were true. Or may be because I know that it would just rattle Ranveer up and make him get worried about me again and I didn't want to do anything of the sort when we'd just sorted things out between us. Chirag was right, I've gotten so dependent upon Ranveer that I feel like a puppet without a puppeteer without him. I just don't know anything!_

 _I don't even know whether I just see Chirag like a sort of a best friend or whether I actually have a crush upon him!_

 _There, I said it! You're the only person who I have the guts to admit this in front of, because I sure as heck couldn't do it in front of Ranveer. We must have spoken about everything, and yet the biggest confession went unsaid between us. The only thing that I might have spoken related to Chirag was for both of us needing to stop being this dependent upon each other and to give each other that freedom to live our own lives upon our own terms for the next three months with a phone call once a month since the letter system clearly wasn't working as well._

 _Ranveer gave it a good thought and did seem to agree that I'd be best for both of us to maintain that distance that'd help us both focus upon our careers and our lives till he returned back. And it's been seven months already! Just another year and five months and everything will go back to normal. Both of us warmed up to this and reminisced about the old days with our stargazing sessions and it was a pleasant nostalgia. I haven't stargazed in seven months and neither has he, and we both agreed that it'd be the first thing that we'd do together once he returned back from Sydney._

 _And throughout the conversation, there wasn't even once where I brought up Chirag or even missed talking about him because it was so satisfying, talking to Ranveer like this after so long! And it made me realize that even though I had all these deep and meaningful conversations with Chirag that I absolutely loved and looked forward to, it wasn't the same as with Ranveer. Those conversations missed the essence that Ranveer would give me, the solace that his twinkling eyes would give me with all those pools of chocolate in them._

 _But that doesn't mean that I don't get the feels with Chirag. Oh, I so do because those conversations with Chirag are another level altogether, just like they would be with Ranveer. Sometimes, its as though I'm talking to Ranveer itself. And this is exactly why I need to stop being so dependent upon Ranveer because I keep trying to find his essence everywhere, even where its not required! And honestly, Chirag's been so terribly patient with me because I don't think that any other guy would have taken it._

 _And that's why I like him so much!_

 _There's something about the way Chirag is that's just... perfect! He's just like_ _the dream guy that I've always dreamt about - smart, funny, caring, loving, humble, grounded, sensitive, and protective of me. A hundred adjectives would fall short to describe him and how truly astounding he is. My classmates tell me that I've gotten the look of a love-sick puppy these days and how I talk so much about Chirag all the time. They say that I have a crush upon him but I rubbished it all out. I can't have a crush... I mean, I've never had one!_

 _And yet... it's different, what I feel for Chirag because I've never felt anything like this. Especially the butterflies that I get at his name and the embarrassing dreams. Oh, the dreams are just plain embarrassing. In a way, it's definitely better than watching Ranveer get murdered in cold blood, but they're definitely embarrassing, especially the stupid smile I wake up with after the dreams. There's nothing wrong with the dreams... just the two of us holding hands and taking long walks in the park or along the beach line, like we often do in real as well._

 _My dreams feel so real at times that its just plain surprising. But in the dreams, there's a tug I feel in my heart every time he smiles at me that's both exhilarating and strange. It's like as though his eyes had a story of his own to tell as he'd cup my cheek and gaze at me relentlessly, the power of it making my soul shiver as I felt my senses tingle. And then I wake up abruptly with the tingling in my heart and the butterflies in my stomach and its all so silly._

 _I've even tried Google for this and a couple of books from the library and they all seem to tell the same thing - classic signs of a crush, normal for teenagers to feel so, hormonal changes. But I'm not normal now, am I? Ranveer knows how... different I am from the rest of the girls. Then how can something like this happen to me?! And to think that all my life I've scoffed at people who've 'crushed' on others. Everybody must be having a good laugh at me now. Had Ranveer been here, he'd have helped me out with all this. But even that option isn't there for me now._

 _Damn it, why did everything have to happen when he wasn't around only!? And I don't even know what to do with this 'crush' as well. Should I tell Chirag? No, that'd just be stupid, especially since I'm sure that he doesn't feel anything like that for me. He smiles like that at everyone, then why would I be any different? But what about all those lingering handshakes at times that's just... different? He doesn't do them with others, it's just our thing. No, it must be a friendship gesture only. I'm thinking too much._

 _Argh, why is all this so confusing and why did this have to happen with me out of all people? I was so happy being such great friends with him and now I had to just go ahead and come out with this stupid crush thing. But wait... didn't they also say that this crush thing is a phase that passes off as well eventually? Not always, but most of the time, yes. Maybe it would happen with me as well. Yes... that's it! It's just a phase... a very stupid one albeit, but it's juts a phase! I just need to remain cool about it and it'll pass off. I need not have to tell Chirag anything. It'll go away on it's own._

 _The dilemma of unknown surfacing feelings... it feels like a winding path down a wild forest in the dark where I don't know where I am headed towards or what I'm heading into. I'm just walking towards nothing and everything, hoping that with time, I'd learn to find my own way through the wilderness and into the arms of where my solace then. Till then, it's a dark, never-ending journey of the discovery and self-discovery of all of my unexplored emotions._

 _Shit, did I just write this paragraph?_

 _Oh God, for the sake of my own sanity I hope it's just a phase!_

 _-x-_

 ** _16th July, 2008:_**

 _It's not a phase!_

 _Damn it, it's been five months since all these squishy-squashy feelings and its all still there, only getting more and more with every passing day! They say that an average crush lasts four fours months at a minimum, but this does not even feel like a crush anymore. Instead of passing off, its only intensifying more and more until I think that my face will remain permanently red now!_

 _Even Sharman bhaiyya was saying the other day how 'love-struck' I look these days around Chirag where I just end up zoning out when I stare at him. Honestly, this was so embarrassing coming from him, especially since he's always been like the older brother I've never had but he's been pretty cool about it. I didn't have to tell him any of this and he understood it all. He told me that it was a part and parcel of life and it had to happen some time or the other. He even asked me whether Chirag knew about this but well... I think he knew the answer even before I shook my head._

 _If Sharman bhaiyya wasn't enough, then even Devarsh has joined the bandwagon with all the sly looks and the unnecessary coughs whenever Chirag is around. The fool will get me into big, big trouble some day with all these antics of his. And these two just keep asking all sorts of things to Chirag the whole time he's here and half of the questions are so ridiculous, it's as though they're actually interrogating him to see whether he's worthy of being my crush or no. Brothers. But Chirag's been so sporting and Sharman and Devarsh are both pretty impressed with him._

 _Sharman bhaiyya and Devarsh will both be leaving next week and might come around September I guess for the Ganesh puja like every year. They were both extremely happy hearing about Ranveer and asked me about how I was coping without him since I was so attached, and I think my answer surprised them. It surprised me as well about how well I was taking it now. But Maa tells me that's how life is - long and detailed letter turn into shorter ones day by day until the gaps turn from days into weeks, months and finally years until it entirely stops. Or phone conversations keep decreasing in length until a time comes when seeing the caller id is a sheer surprise._

 _It wasn't a nice feeling when Maa had told me this six months ago, but I think I see her point now. That's life. You eventually have to move on and keep running ahead because going back or remaining stagnant isn't an option. And both Ranveer and I are doing the same thing - running towards our goals and dreams that we'd seen to accomplish one day soon in the future and make Papa proud of us. Yes, it's been a quite a long time since I've spoken about Ranveer, or even thought about him to this extent, I guess. I've been so occupied with Chirag and these new feelings that everything else has just been like a haze, I guess._

 _Both of my cousins are surprised that I managed to make a new and such a close friend so quick given my nature, but well... there's a first time for everything. Just like this stupid 'crush-like' phase. But honestly, tell me how is it possible not to like Chirag? He's just so giving and helping! Just yesterday only he and Sharman bhaiyya were discussing the latter's assignment on 5 corporate law case studies globally with regards to major scams in this decade carried our primarily by the internal control of an organization and Chirag was just giving Sharman bhaiyya the indepth analysis on the $8 billion Paazee Forex scam that's just come into light._

 _It was just mesmerizing, the way he kept talking about it and the amount of knowledge he had upon the same. I always thought that Chirag was one of those guys who was more of an academics person than an application one but he proved me so wrong. And his knowledge doesn't even just remain bound to stock markets and corporate law, but two days back, he and Devarsh were having some kind of weird discussion of splenectomy or something and the breakthroughs that were happening. I mean seriously, how much can he know?_

 _Just the other day only, Papa was having trouble decide upon which company's shares t invest in given the slight crunch in the markets and Chirag so readily gave him advice in spite of his father being Papa's biggest competitor in the market like that. Papa has been going through a slight crunch himself ever since Ranveer's left, but then again the two of them discuss things related to the stock market I guess once in every twenty days now I think. But Chirag just so readily helped Papa that even I was surprised. And not just helped, but the advice was spot on. Papa managed to churn a good profit of around 13 lakhs from it._

 _Be it anyone, Chirag is just there for everyone over here. Even Baa, in spite of whatever happened between the two of them. But more than everyone, he's always there for me. Ever since that argument with Baa, she hasn't dared to speak another word against me or even make my life miserable anymore. She's just left me to be. And not just at home, but even outside, Chirag stands up for me every time someone is on the verge of telling me something mean or unwelcome, and God forbid they do, well, he just rains hell upon them._

 _And it's not just for me that he stands up for. Even his helpers at home and his drivers. Just a month ago he gave them all bonuses as well since I think Uncle and Aunty had not given them sufficient ones in Diwali. And even though he had to fight with his parents for it, he managed to convince his parents and make them give all of their helpers their rightful bonuses as well. I would have thought that Chirag was exaggerating had I not seen this with my very own eyes because this whole scene happened right in front of me as I watched him fight heart and soul._

 _How can I not respect him a little more with every passing day after this? How can I not like him a little more after this? And its only getting difficult day by day to keep my emotions in check when all I want to do is confess to him how much I really like him and admire him. Why is it so difficult to really? And then Sharman bhaiyya and Devarsh have to go ahead and make it all the more awkward for me with all the weird and funny advises they keep giving me about how to go forward with it. No wonder both of them don't have a girlfriend. Boys are such idiots, I swear._

 _And Chirag is the biggest one of all. Argh, why does he have to be so... I don't know, perfect? I so want to get out of this phase and go back to the way I used to be - carefree with a simple life and a simple friend just like I'd be with Ranveer. Wow, how long has it been since I last spoke about him over here? I need to turn back the pages and check. It feels so odd, not having spoken about him, or to him for such a long time and yet... it doesn't feel so wrong somehow anymore now that Chirag is there. It's like I've found my way to cope with Chirag, and he's found a way to cope with that Australian friend of his._

 _Maybe I'll talk to him the next month (as was our decided date) and tell him about my confused feelings for Chirag and take his advice. Maybe not, I don't know. I don't want to tell him about all this because I know that it'll distract him, but I don't know what to do either. I really wish that I had an answer as to how to go about with this from this point forth, but I've drawn up to a blank. I wish that I'd atleast even be able to paint, but I can't even bring myself up to do that. It's like I just... lost interest in doing those paintings after my birthday and even though there's just one last one left about where I want to see Ranveer in life, I just haven't been able to bring myself up to paint it. It's as though I've lost inspiration._

 _How I wish my life hadn't gotten so complicated._

 _-x-_

 ** _6th September, 2008:_**

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

 _Finally, the torture comes to an end today! I don't know why I blurted it out to Chirag, but I'm glad that I did because his response just... well, he likes me too! Oh my God, you don't know how good it feels that I didn't make a fool of myself and that it wasn't a heart breaker! I honestly cannot even imagine right now what I'd have felt had he told me that he just saw me as a friend and nothing more._

 _Fine, I'll tell you everything! So you know how the house has been on fire since the last two months with Gauri di's marriage preparations going on in full swing. Today was the engagement and needless to say that it's been such a hectic day, that don't ask. Well, there's enough complications and politics going on as it is around here (as is to be typically expected) but the worst of all is Gauri di's own problems to which I don't know how to help her out._

 _She finished her and was working as a Maths teacher in Pune itself when she fell in love with this guy, Pranav. He was one of her student's older brother who'd come to pick his brother up from school regularly. And somehow the two of them became friends and from there they fell in love. But the worst thing is that the moment Gauri di returned back to Mumbai to tell us all about Romil, she got the shock of her life when Baa had already called over a family to meet her the next day for a prospective groom._

 _Gauri di didn't tell anyone about Romil except for me, and even that too because I caught her crying in her room and she was forced to tell me all about it. I've been trying to convince her since two months but she's just so afraid, especially since she knows that even if her mother will agree for it, Baa never will because the woman is dead against love marriages. And nobody in their right mind would go against Baa and try to convince her otherwise (well, excluding Chirag since he's a specimen), and since then seeing Gauri di suffer in her love like that has been breaking my heart every single day._

 _During this two months, Baa finally decided upon a boy for her. Romil Shah. Decent family, decent background and decent wealth. Just what Baa is only ever interested in. Neither did Gauri di nor Kaki have a say in this but who's bothered anyway? The house is run by Baa so naturally all the decisions lie with her itself. We are all just puppets in her hand anyway. I wonder why doesn't she herself get married to Romil since she loves deciding everything on her own? *rolls eyes*_

 _Er, never mind. Where was I? Oh yeah, Gauri di. In these two months, I've met Pranav several times and its evident that they're madly in love with each other, but there's no chance in hell that Baa is going to allow for it because not only would this be a love marriage, but an intercaste one as well. I even told Gauri di to elope and get married if things got to the worst, but she just won't listen! She's mad! She says that she'll marry Pranav only after convincing everyone at home, and Pranav has the same thing to say. His parents have already accepted her as their daughter-in-law so it's just our family now._

 _I think maybe it was because of Gauri di and seeing everything that's happening that I must have blurted it out to Chirag. But well, what he did today was kinda unbelievable so maybe it was that too. And you know what did our Sir Chirag do today? He became a valet parking driver today! Honestly, the things he does just makes me marvel his capacity to go to all lengths just for my happiness and for my family's reputation._

 _I don't know what happened but there was a shortage in the valet staff at the last minute because of some internal tiff going on between them and the management, that ended up with just six of them on the job to cater for more than four hundred guests. Well, things were getting out of hand with the guests getting irked and annoyed with their cars being treated so carelessly and them getting so delayed that the guests started a little raucous of theirs outside the venue. Papa, Chirag and I went outside to see what the commotion was all about when the head of the valet came and told us about the problem._

 _It wasn't even two minutes after the valet started speaking when Chirag asked him to give him the keys. The valet looked rather taken aback but he handed over some of the keys to Chirag and pointed out the cars to him on the latter's insistence. Without wasting another second, he shooed all the guests into the house and quickly organized the valet drivers to take the cars as soon as they could while he himself took charge and began parking off some of the cars. I followed his lead and did the same thing as I sent Papa inside. After forty five minutes, we finally managed to get some semblance back into order._

 _I got down from one of the cars when I notice Chirag parking away one of the last cars remaining behind. He looked at me with surprise._

 _"Ishaani? What- what're you doing here? I thought you were inside," he added and I shook my head tiredly. God, this was such an exhausting job! I wonder how Ranveer used to do all this plus manage his studies as well._

 _"No, I've been parking away the cars too since the past forty-five minutes," I replied and Chirag shot me a reprimanding look. I'm sure that all the make-up that my mother had forced upon my face must have come off with the heat of the night. Atleast I must be looking human right now and not some sort of pale ghost._

 _"Ishaani, you should be with Gauri today. What're you doing here?"_

 _"It's alright. Anyways its not like anyone must be missing me inside. And I can't watch Gauri di be so sad on her engagement day. Besides, you needed more help," I added thoughtfully and he gave me a small smile._

 _"Thanks. Would you like to give me some company parking away this one? It's been really boring," he added with a disgruntled sigh and I couldn't help but chuckle. He'd worn a nice cream sherwani but he looked rather stuffed in it because of the heat. But he looked good nonetheless._

 _"Sure," I replied as the two of us made our way towards the last idle car and took our respective seats. Chirag quickly put the car in the last remaining slot and let out a sigh of relief as he shot me a quick grin. He was about to get down from the car when I caught his hand._

 _"Why'd you do this?" I asked, and he looked confused._

 _"Do what?" he asked in return and I gave him a deadpan look._

 _"Park the cars," I emphasized and he looked sheepish suddenly._

 _"Well someone had to now, didn't they? Besides, no work is small or big as long as its work. If I'd have kept the ego of being a rich guy's son and not parking the cars, the function would have gotten messed with all the chaos. Makes no sense now, does it?" he asked of me and I nodded my head as I remembered Ranveer telling me something like this just days before he left for Sydney._

 _"Ranveer would always do things like this. Thinking about others... putting their needs first upon his. He'd once even fainted in the parking area doing something like this when he wasn't well. And then there was you today, who didn't need to do any of this and yet you did. Why?" I asked suddenly as my eyes scanned his own beseechingly for an answer. He gave me a startled look, as though my question took him by surprise._

 _"Because I didn't want your family to face any sort of unnecessary issue. A marriage decked house is always brimmed with loads of things to be done with apart from all this nonsense," he replied, looking slightly uncertain even though he refused to break eye contact with me. What was it about his eyes that just... sapped me of all my breath?_

 _"Is that all?" I asked, suddenly feeling a tension rise in between us that'd arise whenever we had awkward moments like this since this past one month. Well, these past two months alone have been pretty funny upon me with my own mood swings and fluctuating low phases that keep popping up suddenly for no good reason. But the tension was paramount between myself and Chirag in that moment, that much I was certain about._

 _"And well, I didn't want you to get upset or worked up because of this. I don't like seeing you sad, you know that," he explained and the affection in his voice didn't go amiss by me. And it made me smile sadly. Oh how I wish I hadn't worn such a heavy lehenga choli with all the jewelry right now even though the pretty peacock colours I loved. It all just seemed to suffocate me in that moment._

 _"Why?" I managed to choke out, my heart suddenly beating uncontrollably fast, as though it would explode any minute. It was a surprise that Chirag couldn't hear it beat._

 _"Because you're my best friend, that's why," he replied instantaneously and both of us gasped together at his answer._

 _"Best friend?" I asked, my voice hollow with disbelief. I didn't know that he saw me as his best friend. I always thought that I was just a normal friend. It felt good to know that I meant as much to him as much he meant to me, if not more so._

 _"Well, I certainly see you as one. I've never had any before," he added lamely, and I don't know what got into me when he gave me that sad smile. The next five words left my lips even before I could actually fathom what was happening._

 _"I really like you, Chirag."_

 _"What?" he asked after five whole minutes of a thick silence in the car. He looked shocked, the colour gone from his face as though he clearly did not believe what I'd just said. I had half a mind to leave the car than sit in this unbearable silence, but I decided to repeat my statement anyway again._

 _"I like you," I said slightly louder this time, and now he just looked surprised._

 _"Err, as in?" he asked, his brows crunching in bewilderment. Honestly, I just felt like smacking him in that moment. How could someone as smart as me be as stupid as this?!_

 _"No- nothing," I said stiffly, the urge to leave the car even more so than usual. This was so not going the way I expected it to and I could already feel it break my heart a little. Assumed too quick._

 _"No, it's okay. You can tell me," he added kindly and I gave him an irritated huff as I repeated the same thing for the third time._

 _"I like you," I emphasized even more and this time his eyes finally widened with a more appropriate reaction._

 _"Like a 'crush with feelings' sort of like you?" he asked and I nodded my head half-heartedly. Before he could say anything further, I plunged into speech once again._

 _"Yes. Look I know that you don't even like me that way and you just see me as your friend, but I just wanted to get this off my chest so I let you know. I hope things don't get awkward between us," I explained and he gave me an unfathomable look as his eyes were beyond my level of deciphering. What was going on in his mind, I really don't know._

 _"I don't know what to- coming!" he suddenly yelled out as Shweta Aunty had just entered the car parking area in that moment, calling out his name. Snapping out from the moment, both of us got down from the car hurriedly and made our way towards the hall behind Shweta Aunty in silence till we reached the entrance. Apparently everyone were waiting for Chirag and I to come back to start the ring ceremony. I was about to walk in when Chirag gently caught my wrist and pulled me to the side._

 _"Chirag, I-" I began as he looked at me with an apologetic look. I didn't know what he was about to say but the look in his eyes did certainly amnage to melt my heart into a pudding. How did he manage to do that._

 _"I really like you too, Ishaani," he said finally, and the passion in his voice stirred something within me as we both stared at each other in silence. I was dreading a 'but' somehow._

 _"But-?" I asked him hesitantly, not wanting to get my hopes up. He let out a small chuckle and shook his head._

 _"No buts. I do like you too. A lot. And had you not told me about this, I was planning on telling you about it after Gauri's wedding," he whispered quickly and I flushed. Well, I hadn't thought about what was to happen from here onwards._

 _"Gee, this is embarrassing," I said awkwardly, but all he did was give me a loving smile._

 _"Is it?" he asked, interlocking his fingers within mine and pulling it up for both of us to see._

 _I swear it wasn't as he held my hand firmly and we walked inside the hall together. Almost all eyes fell upon the two of us and our interlocked hands that quickly separated underneath their scrutiny but I think I didn't give a damn for the first time. I was genuinely happy after a very, very long time and I would not let anyone take that away from me today. Maa and Papa gave me a small smile before I separated from Chirag and made my way towards them, Baa looking rather annoyed with my happiness._

 _The ring exchanging ceremony began and with it the Gujrati folklore and garba, along with the chatter of the crowd who'd now joined into the happiness of the now-engaged couple. Oh, the rest of the party seemed to glow extra bright for me (in spite of Gauri di's somber mood) with all the dance and laughter and food and music. But mainly because Chirag was right beside me throughout the party with that same loving look in his eyes that made me heart flutter in joy._

 _There was no weight upon my chest anymore... and it did feel rather empty, I must admit. But I guess this is what the experience of life means. You have to experience everything some time or the other. Maybe it was my time now to experience these things on my own - to make my own judgments and take my own decisions. Without anyone's help, especially Ranveer. I'm sure that he'd be proud of me._

 _And now, I'm certain for the first time when it comes to Chirag._

 _I definitely like him a lot more after what he did today._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	109. Epistle 91

**Epistle 91: The Little Pleasures of Life**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _12th October, 2008:_**

 _Well, happy birthday to me!_

 _It's been my first birthday away from Mumbai in these eleven years. Well, there was obviously no Ishaani to give me all of those crazy, wacko surprises of hers so there was one thing less to look forward to today. Or rather nothing to look forward to because I've never been a fan of celebrating birthdays, really. It'd be fun because Ishaani made them so and gave me a reason to look forward to them. The day has been relaxing since it was a Sunday and I had an off from both the university and work, spending most of the day covering up for the sleep I missed the previous night._

 _I spoke to Maa and Papa for a good two hours inquiring about their now-settled life in Surat where Baba had bought a small grocer's shop and was running it very well, bringing in a decent income daily that was more than sufficient. I even spoke to Mota Babuji and Falguni for an hour with ease in the afternoon as Mota Babuji was telling me about the difficulties he was facing in the stock markets these days since things were changing so rapidly and I was trying to give him a couple of tricks here and there. Falguni Maa wished me the best and hoped to see me soon in Mumbai and it felt good that she still cared about me so much even though she might appear a little intimidating at times._

 _The moment evening succeeded noon, I quickly got ready and took Finch, Monica and Ritika for dinner tonight to a decent restaurant, but not before having a stopover at the Harbour Bridge for watching the sunset. I thankfully did have sufficient enough money to treat them tonight so that was a real relief._ _Well, how couldn't I after everything they've done for me?_

 _Especially last night, when I'd gone to sleep with the only thought that tomorrow was just another day in my life that was slightly elevated because of two reasons - my birthday and my one-year anniversary in Sydney. I thought that atleast I could be assured of some sound sleep on the eve of my birthday since the only leverage I gave myself as a birthday present. To go to sleep by ten in the night without working on anything academics related. And well, sleep had become a luxury rarely possessed for me these days, so I was really looking forward to some binge sleeping._

 _And then, Finch happened._

 _I don't know what I was dreaming about exactly when I thought I heard someone thunder upon the door. At first I thought I was dreaming about it but the thundering only kept getting louder and louder until I was forced to open my eyes and sleepwalk towards the door, cursing whoever was on the opposite end of the door when I saw the time as just 11:15 in the night. I opened the door irritably and saw Finch standing in front of me in his usual dapper attire, this time a simple skin-tight black jeans, a grey T-shirt and a dark blue casual blazer._

 _I usually get cranky when my sleep gets broken like that abruptly so I was about to shut the door back on Finch's face when I noticed his expression through my sleep-consumed eyes. He looked extremely disturbed._ _Sleep began fading away from my eyes as I took in Finch's appearance, and I could definitely smell alcohol off of him._

 _"Monica... Monica..." he whispered incoherently, and I could barely catch on to what he said. He looked at me wide-eyed, before his knees suddenly buckled. I managed to break his fall thankfully._

 _"What- what happened?" I asked his frightfully and he suddenly caught my shoulders, looking deranged._

 _"You need to come with me right now!" he shrieked and I was taken aback._

 _"What? Why?" I asked, but somehow it looked as though he couldn't make sense of what I was talking to him at all. His disoriented behaviour was only frightening me by the minute because the last time he'd gotten this mental, it was when Monica had broken up with him five months ago and the memory of Finch's state that night was not a very memorable one._

 _"You need to come with me... Monica... Please, now..." he spoke in disconnected phrases and I could only feel my heart sink more. Monica had come here for a week to meet him again and I could not for the life of it imagine what might have gone wrong again._ _And then, he frightened the crap out of me as he caught hold of my hand and tried to pull me out from my room suddenly._

 _"Hey, hey, hey! Atleast let me change out of these pajamas!" I protested, and he let go of my hand hesitantly looking distressed._

 _I brought Finch into the room and quickly made him sit down just as he spoke something incoherently, more to himself than to me. Thankfully he wasn't crying this time. I quickly slipped into a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt, barely remembering to even comb my hair slap some water upon my face to look respectable enough to go outside. Well, it was an emergency! I wasn't going to sit and style myself now, was I? So anyway once I was done, I walked back to Finch, who was now staring at the ceiling blankly, and sat upon knees so that we were in level with each other._

 _"Greg, you've got to tell me what's wrong... what happened? Did Monica tell you something? Did something happen to her?" I asked him worriedly, trying to get a proper answer out from him. The two of us were now close enough to call each other by the other's first name, but we always preferred calling each other 'Vaghela' and 'Finch' only because... well, it felt much more friendlier and caring that way._

 _Finch, however, only gave me a bewildered look before he began with the same rant._

 _"Yes... No... Monica... Monica... you need to come... please..." he begged, looking at me beseechingly._

 _"Alright, fine," I replied in resignation as I pulled his arm upon my shoulder and took him out from the room, not forgetting to carry along my wallet, phone and the key of my room. I didn't know what happened between him and Monica again that'd pushed him off to getting this drunk, but after the whole fiasco that happened a couple of months ago, I wasn't too eager for any more complications, especially when Finch was putting his life and soul into making it all work out._

 _I still remember the time I'd returned back to my dorm five months ago from after meeting Ritika at the pier to find Finch sitting at the doorstep, looking like his world had come to an end. 'Monica's called it off', was the only thing he whispered before I pulled him up upon his feet and took him inside my room, making him sit upon the bed. It was the first time when I got to see the other side of Finch, a side that I prayed I'd never see again. A side that only exuded the pain of a bruised heart. And goodness knows that Finch doesn't deserve this kind of fate out of all the people I know._

 _I will never forget that night when I confessed everything to me - about how Monica had called him over because her parents had found out upon him and had rejected him because they didn't find him independent enough in spite of the backing of the background he came from. But it was not just that, but also the fact that they found Finch 'too laxed' to be serious about any kind of relationship. Finch tried his best to convince his parents but it was a big miss and by the end of it Monica was distraught to the point where she asked him to drop out of the faculty here and begin his LLM._

 _And since Finch wasn't clearly ready for it, and especially a marriage so soon, Monica called it off, saying that she needed the security of their future for her parents' sake and if he wasn't willing to give her that, he needed to do some serious thinking and reconsider all of his options and priorities in life again. But till that time, she'd officially called their relationship off, disregarding all of his efforts to convince her to do otherwise._

 _It wasn't pretty seeing him all broken and hopeless about his future with Monica and the onset of the heartbreak and I knew that I had to be there for him. And some time towards the dawn, Finch had fallen asleep, although it wasn't too peaceful judging from his expressions. He woke up just two hours later, breaking into a cold sweat and only I know how I've managed to actually talk sense into him that day and send him home. 'All was not lost,' was all that I could reassure him with as I sent him back home, promising to get him out of this somewhere or the other._

 _I'd taken Monica's number from him and had given her and call, introducing who I was and why I was actually calling her about. She cut my call twice before she grudgingly held on to it the third time - it was a long conversation, what Monica and I had for the first time that we were talking to each other for. It went up for six hours straight, and needless to say that I nearly spent away my whole week's salary in a day by the time I was done with it. But it was worth it for Finch, and even more so because I managed to convince Monica to give Finch a year's time till he sorted out his issues._

 _She told me to give her some time on this since she had a lot going on with her as well, and I was ready to give her that. I needed to tinker with Finch as well before anything further could happen. I'm not really proud of what I did next, but it was needed for the greater good. I didn't tell Finch exactly what I spoke with Monica except for manipulate and exaggerate facts here and there about how irresponsible and immature she saw him to be and how she'd said that she'd only marry him if he got serious in life and chose to become something in life upon his own terms and conditions and not rely upon his family wealth.  
_

 _I did not like doing this to Finch, but it did have its desired effect. And the first thing he did was go and talk to his parents about Monica and his relationship with her. It wasn't easy convincing them about bringing a girl from the working-class group into a family with the royal lineage of the Finch's, but he knew how to convince his parents once his foot was down. He was dead serious about Monica, and I could see that extra effort he put into his teaching as well in that next one month. By the end of it, he'd come to a firm decision - he'd take up an internship at Freehills to complete his one year of LPC and then pursue his LLM after that._

 _And with this decision, he'd called Monica over to Sydney as well and had taken her to get her introduced to his parents and talk about their future. In spite of all the initial inhibitions, his parents finally gave in to Monica seeing how independent and focused she was in life, and they could see that she loved him a lot and would take care of Finch just as well once he got married. Finch even took me out to dinner during Monica's ten-day stay here to get us two introduced. It was rather embarrassing since Monica and I were both sheepish in the light of our only prior conversation to this, but at the end of the dinner, both of them thanked me profusely - for taking care of him as well as giving him the right push at the right time._

 _And since then, fun time's been over for Finch as I've seen him look at life at a more serious approach. He's still the same nature wise but I can sense the seriousness seep into his view about his future now. More than once he's told me how much that one narration of my conversation with Monica changed his life forever (I haven't had the guts to tell him about how I'd manipulated it till date though), but I'm glad that I could be of some help in steering his life in the right direction. All this time, he's been there for me and I'm more than happy that I could be there for him for once._

 _And then he goes ahead tonight and breaks this bomb upon my head!_

 _I made him sit in the car and sat beside him just as the driver revved the car up and directed it outside the gates. Finch shut his eyes and let his head fall upon the glass window just as a dry heave left his lips. I looked at Finch, the fear only growing more and more pronounced in my heart. I hated seeing Finch like this and his drunken stupor wasn't helping either. So I redirected my attention towards the driver._

 _"Do you even know where we're supposed to be going?"_

 _"Sir told me where we are to go after I were to pick you up," replied the driver immediately and silence fell upon the car once again._

 _I don't even know for how long we were driving as the only thing I was aware about was Finch either sniffing or hiccoughing every once in five minutes, only making the foreboding in my heart increase. I just wanted to reach this place and see what was the whole hullabaloo about. I'd even had a lecture in mind for Monica by the time the car came to a stop._

 _The car halted at the dock of the Darling Harbour, and I was definitely surprised because I wasn't expecting so. But even before the car could come to a complete halt, Finch suddenyl opened the door and jumped out of the car, running in the direction of his yacht like a demented maniac as though somebody had snapped him back into reality. I called out to him so many times but he just wouldn't listen! Honestly, it was giving me the creeps like never before and it was a deeply unsettling feeling. I ran behind Finch and managed to catch a glimpse of him entering his yacht that was completely doused in darkness, until I pushed open the door to it, slightly breathless with all the fear and running._

 _"SURPRISE!" shrieked out Finch, Monica and Ritika as the lights in the yacht went on, revealing the gorgeously dim-light chamber decorated with balloons and streamers, along with a five-tier chocolate cake sitting in the center. The white Heesen yacht was a luxurious Cristiano Gatto designed one with a navy-blue glass enclosing the seating area in a semi-cylindrical wall from the ceiling just above where the center of the chamber stood, the floor graced by the plush white semi-circular couch upon which both Ritika and Monica now remained seated. A bar sat right ahead against the wall facing the couch while the rest of the room was graced with the parquet flooring that only made the room look regal._

 _And all I could do was stare at the three of them stupidly. I'd been upon Finch's yacht once before, but somehow it only looked more beautiful tonight as the deck outside the yacht glowed dim-orange with a table for four kept ready. I'd been given a lot of surprises in my life, but nothing beat the scare that came along with this one. And my first reaction after recovering from the shock was to glare at Finch murderously, trying to infuse as much anger as I could for scaring away the living daylights out from me._

 _Before I could even say anything, Finch hurriedly made his way towards me and put his arm around my shoulder, pushing me towards where my birthday cake stood. I had a strong impulse to punch myself but somehow, I managed to keep myself in check._

 _"Sorry there, mate. The girls made me do it," he whispered hurriedly, sounding as though he was at a minute's notice of running away. His tone was no longer inebriated and he looked perfectly alright to me. Drama queen with all the overacting. Bloody idiot, moron, imbecile!_

 _"You just meet me tomorrow, Finch. I'll beat the crap out of you then," I threatened underneath my breath with grit teeth and I was happy to see that he looked positively alarmed. Ritika and Monica both stood up, laughing at Finch's plight._

 _"Now, now, you must not be mad at me. It was a good performance, no?" asked Finch, hoping to divert away my mind from the drama he'd just done. Unfortunately, it backfired terribly for him._

 _"Remind me why are you a lawyer again," I taunted in return, still glaring daggers at him while he now hid behind Monica as a shield. She rolled her eyes at him._

 _"Yeah, acting is such a strong suit of mine, innit?" he whispered boldly and I smashed my fist into my palm threateningly. That ass!_

 _"Do you even want to walk out of this yacht alive tonight?" I warned, and Ritika came and stood beside me, giving me a chirpy look that I was even remote to feeling in that moment. And yet just like that, I shook my head at Finch, knowing that there was no point in doing any of this since everything would rebound from this thick skull. How did Ritika manage to make me throw away me anger so quickly, I don't know. But she just did._

 _"I assume you aren't drunk then," I asked Finch, but it was more of a statement. Knowing that he was now safe as the clouds of my rage had passed away, he stopped using Monica as a shield and came out in the front, looking his usual jovial self once again._

 _"Naah, just sprinkled some upon my coat. Wait, I'll be right back," he added as he took off his coat with a distasteful look upon his face. The smell of alcohol on clothes bothered him like that, I knew. I shook my head and turned to look at Monica, when both Ritika and I trespassed upon Monica's little lover moment. Ritika and I happened to look at Monica ogling at Finch at that moment with utmost of love and passion and then we at each other as we both shared a look filled with silent laughter._

 _Love was a very funny business._

 _"Don't you girls get started without me," he warned just as he made his way towards the adjoint bedroom, that was another intricately designed one. I'd been on the yacht before once and I remember how it did surprise me terribly, even though materialistic things never mattered to me much anyway. Ritika and Monica began discussing a couple of trivial things about Monica's last year doing her masters in Psychology while Ritika spoke about her well-established portfolio as an interior architect._

 _The yacht was like an in-built 1BHK in itself, if I were to use Mumbai's terminology. But it is just extraordinarily and brilliantly done up, the interiors. Even Ritika was talking about it with such a reverent note in her voice in that moment. "It's like a luxurious house in the sea itself," she remarked and both Monica and I chuckled at her description. And then I suddenly realized that the yacht was actually sailing in the waters as I looked out of the window at that precise moment to see that the dock was getting farther and farther away. I looked towards the girls in surprise but Monica gave me a reassuring look._

 _"Don't worry, you're on an all-night cruise now for the whole of Sydney," explained Ritika, and all I could do was give both the girls a deadpan look. They did not even so much as flinch at me in return. I'd strictly told Finch and Ritika that I didn't want anything fancy for my birthday, but I think they clearly don't know the definition of 'fancy' after seeing all the efforts they'd taken for me tonight._

 _"Seriously? Did you two find no better way to bring me here?" I asked Monica suddenly, remembering Finch's helpless look but all they did was laugh at me. Actually laugh at me! Girls! Mental, all of them are!_

 _"Well, we thought of all the possibilities but we knew you wouldn't agree for the party, especially at the yacht. This was our last resort," replied Monica finally after sobering down, giving me an apologetic look now. Ritika nodded her head along in agreement._

 _"Do you know how afraid I got? Especially thinking about what might have gone wrong between you and-" I began angrily, but she completed the statement for me anyway._

 _"I made that mistake once, Ranveer. I'm not going to do it again. I'm in it for the long haul," she added and I felt the anger drain away from my head, This was what Ishaani always told me. And just the thought of Ishaani brought a small smile upon my face that didn't go amiss by either of them. While Monica looked bewildered at my sudden change of mood, Ritika shot me an understanding look. She is a smart one, that girl._

 _"And you, Ritika! I expected better from you!" I whined in reproach, not wanting to linger upon Ishaani's topic again. I only seem to vent out frustrations and fears related to her with Ritika and I didn't want to do it again after my senseless rambling last week. How does she tolerate me, only she knows. But anyway, Ritika only slapped my shoulder in exasperation at my comment._

 _"Oh come now, Ranveer! Don't be such a bad sport. It's your birthday, duh!" she exclaimed excitedly and well, her excitement was infectious. Both Monica and I gave each other a 'Let's-leave-it-behind-and-enjoy-the-festive' look before I realized how simply I was dressed for the occasion, specially in front on Monica's maraschino halter-neck dress that fell below her knees gracefully, and Ritika's A-line honeydew coloured dress that fell fully upon her feet in a frill, done up scalloped and short sleeved, as she described it to me with the technicalities._

 _"Atleast I'd have worn something a little more appropriate for the situation," I remarked awkwardly, but before either of the girls could say anything, Finch returned back into the room, looking fresh with a black vest upon his previous attire in lieu of the blazer._

 _"There, now I feel alright!" he exclaimed out aloud sounding relieved and Monica looked at him, amused._

 _"You even brought a spare vest, honey?" she asked, and Finch flushed dully._

 _"Best to keep all contingencies in hand, right?" he replied smartly and Monica slapped her hand upon her forehead, shaking her head at me. Ritika looked at her watch and summoned us all quickly._

 _"Come on, come on, it's almost midnight! Gather around!" she exclaimed as we all rounded around the table with me at the center. Monica placed a candle on top of the cake and handed me over the knife, as Finch pressed a button upon a remote in his hand and the happy birthday played out of nowhere suddenly._

 _"Happy birthday!" exclaimed Finch, Monica and Ritika as I cut the cake, and I couldn't help but feel my heart burst in joy._

 _Never had anyone taken so many efforts for me ever apart from Ishaani and Mota Babuji and it felt good that there were people who cared so much about me. I cut the first piece and fed it to Finch, forgetting about the fact that I was supposed to be mad at him. How could anyone be mad at him when he threw his heart out to his loved ones like that? Finch gave me a bear hug and smudged some cake upon my face as well before I finally managed to feed some to Monica and Ritika as well, who ended up assaulting my face with even more cake than before._

 _By the end of it, my face looked like the mutilated first tier that was solely used for the same purpose._

 _To smudge my face with cake._

 _"Go wash over and use the armoire. We'll be out on the deck," advised Finch a little too eagerly as I cocked an eyebrow at him in suspicion. He simply pointed towards the room before leading Monica and Ritika to the deck._

 _I followed his instructions blindly, too dazed to even argue. Thankfully my T-shirt wasn't too dirtied up even though I knew that I'd have to change out of it as well. So quickly washing my face over in the built-in washroom in the magnificent room, I walked out and opened the armoire like Finch instructed me to. And gasped. How he had spares for me, I couldn't guess until I finally slipped into a comfortable aubergine shirt and slipped over the soft, cotton grey blazer whose sleeves I pulled up to my elbows._

 _They were perfectly my size, and I assumed that they must have been my birthday gifts. Well, anyone would if they'd find them with ribbons tied over them. I made my way over to the deck where the warm spring wind caressed my face lovingly, showering its version of blessings for the festivities upon me._ _I sat upon the table and looked around awkwardly at all the food around. Vegetarian, just for me._

 _"Honestly guys, how long have you been planning this for?" I asked, unable to keep the dumbstruck tone away from my voice. Finch and Monica gave each other a high-five at the delight in my voice and Ritika looked pretty pleased as well._

 _"Just fifteen days, that's all. It was easy hosting the party for you after we decided upon the location," said Monica, rolling her eyes at Finch.  
_

 _"Whose idea was it?" I asked, knowing well enough that Finch must have definitely not had anything to do with it seeing Monica's reaction. He smiled at me and replied spontaneously._

 _"Monica's. She was in charge of the venue, I was in charge of the gifts, and Ritika was in charge of the culinary section since she'd know your tastes the best," he added and I looked at Ritika eagerly just as she took off the lid from upon four of the dishes. Bhindi, tamataar ka shaak, samosas with rotis. All my favourites This girl is a magician._

 _"You've made traditional Gujrati food?!" I asked her, looking at the fourth dish dumbfounded. Traditional theplas.  
_

 _"Don't be silly, I've made a half-and-half. Half of the dishes are Gujrati and half of them are a mix between Chinese and Italian since our couple-in-love would have gotten into an argument otherwise," she whispered to me playfully but Monica and Finch heard her anyway._

 _"I'm so sorry that you had to cook so much, Ritika. Greg is such an idiot, I swear!" she reprimadded but shot him a loving look nonetheless as they held hands._

 _"Talks the bigger idiot than I!" he shot back and Monica blushed even though she was supposed to be angry. She just wasn't capable enough of being angry with Finch for more than ten minutes. And the one month of their break-up was proof to me, especially the pain in her voice when I'd spoken to her for the first time and she'd told her side of the story. It didn't take rocket science to know how crazily she loved Finch. You could see it brimming in her eyes._

 _"Guys, guys! It's my birthday! Atleast stop bickering for one day!" I intervened and Finch and Monica both laughed at my outburst. Well, I had to behave like a responsible parent between the two of them at times, even though I was the youngest from the three of us._

 _"Yeah, let's dig in. I'm ravenous!" added Ritika and all the three of us nodded in agreement._

 _All the four of us pounced upon our meals happily as the only sound that could be heard for the next forty minutes were the sighs of approval upon the sheer deliciousness of the food and the cutting of forks and spoons against the plates as all the three cuisines were passed all around the table. Once the late-night dinner was done, Monica and Ritika quickly cleared away the dishes and returned back with four plates of cake for all of us from the five-tier beauty._

 _All the four of us helped themselves to some whiskey once dessert was done as Finch and Monica silently made their way into the kitchen for some privacy, while Ritika and I stood by the railing, staring at the luminous Sydney Opera House that now crossed out line of vision, stunning us both with the sheer beauty of its night lights._

 _"I hope you liked it," asked Ritika as she leaned against the railing, looking at me anxiously._

 _"Whose idea was it?" I asked, and she gave me a small smile that was answer enough._

 _"Finch's obviously. Wanted to give you a show of thanks for whatever you did for him and Monica," she explained and I nodded my head. Typical Finch._

 _"I'm really, really touched," I told her and she patted my hand lightly._

 _"Papa's given you a holiday tomorrow for your birthday, so you can rest," she let me know suddenly, and I was taken aback. Mr. Zaveri's wasn't too famous when it came to giving holidays and the fact that he did for me for something like my birthday did certainly a lot._

 _"No, I-" I began, but she cut my speech._

 _"Shut up, Ranveer. And this reminds me, he has a little birthday gift for you as well," she adds and I think jaw did kinda drop. First the holiday, now the gift! Since when did the stars favour me so much, and that too so benevolently?_

 _"Was it required?" I ask her nervously, wondering whether she was actually telling me all this seriously or was it meant to be some kind of prank. But it definitely wasn't a prank, I could make that out from her eyes. But she did give me this mysterious look all of a sudden. I'm very curious to see what's this whole surprise about when I go to work tomorrow now._

 _"I think so, yes. Especially if you want to begin achieving all of those dreams of yours," she replied confidently and I'll admit that it was getting harder to resist the urge of asking her what it was. But I knew that she wouldn't tell me about it so I let the topic drop for now. Instead, I took a different approach._

 _"What do you mean?" I asked her but she only shrugged her shoulders at me in response, a mischievous smile on her face._

 _"Spoiler alert! I'll let Papa himself break it out to you," she replied enigmatically and I rolled my eyes at her._

 _"More surprises..." I commented sarcastically and she laughed._

 _"Trust me, the more you've waited for them, the more they're worth it," she suddenly remarked and both of us fell silent. This oddly reminded me of Ishaani, and I guess she somehow read my mind because the next question, she asked the question of the hour._ _"Did Ishaani call?"_

 _"No, not yet so far," I replied blankly, and she flashed me a soft look. How did she read my mind with such ease really beat me. Sometimes, her behaviour reminded me exactly of Love's, because both of them did the same job the same way - remain calm and be my voice of reason. The only relief here was that neither did Ritika bind me with chains nor did she ask me to jump into cliffs. Err, never mind._

 _"She might call you by around four thirty, I think. Time difference," she added and I knew that she was trying to make me feel better since she knew how much I was looking forward to Ishaani's phone call today. And yet somehow, I was numb to the disappointment I was supposed to feel. Maybe it was because I'd made myself that way, or maybe because... well, maybe in my heart I wasn't expecting anything from her at all. Especially when what happened on her birthday was a learning experience for both of us._

 _"It's okay, Ritika. You don't need to worry about it," I replied and she looked behind at the fading view of the Opera House now. She sighed softly into the night air as both of us stared up at the stars above now. They were absolutely magnificent, the way they glittered tonight so powerfully as the nearly full-moon now glowed at the two of us warmly._

 _"I'm not," she replied and I looked at the confidence on her face when she said so. She was always confident about Ishaani and myself whenever I'd tell her about it, and the genuine conviction in her voice would always take me off-guard like that. And it was the same case tonight._

 _"Why are you like this?" I asked her suddenly, unable to keep my thoughts to myself any longer when it came to her optimistic nature._

 _"Like how?" she asked, confusion laced in her voice. I organised my thoughts to be a little more clear._

 _"Always so... positive," I finally managed to summarize and she finally turned her attention fully at me. She looked pretty in that shade of green, especially since she'd pulled her hair into a soft bun._

 _"Because everyone needs a ray of light to cling on to, Ranveer," she answered and I gave her a curious look._

 _"Don't you get tired being that for people? I mean, everyone does at some point," I asked and she took my hand in her own and patted it. Her hands were ice cold in spite of the warm night, I realized._

 _"When you've been light for so long, it eventually makes you blind. So then, you can't make out the difference between light and dark anymore. You simply make a choice to walk towards which," she replied mystically and I couldn't help but get mesmerized by the way she always voiced her thoughts with such clarity. She was an open book whose mystery I had to read through in between the lines._

 _"And Ishaani says that I talk like a psychic," I joked and she retracted her hand gracefully out of my own as she hugged herself._

 _"Don't worry about it, your love will never let her walk away from you. And even if she does mange to, she'll have to come back to you," she breathed out into the air and I realized that she was talking about our conversation from last week. I was having one of those pessimistic phases where I wasn't sure about anything anymore and since she's kind of like my frustration taker, I vented it all out. Had it been anyone in her place, I'd have been embarrassed with how unreasonable I was that day, but somehow, it was cool with Ritika._

 _"How can you be so sure?" I asked her inquisitively and she simply sighed at me._

 _"Yours is the real deal," she replied soulfully and both of us stared at each other quietly, letting the fact sink into the warm night's air._

 _"You're... crazy!" I remarked, unable to think about anything else to say._

 _Both of us laughed a little at their statement before we lapsed into a comfortable silence. It'd been five months since Ritika and I knew each other and yet we were as comfortably friends with each other as though we've been friends from years. Be it our first weekend in the pier where we got to get to know about each other to our little outing to Bondi beach last week, it's been a very meditating experience._

 _I remember how I'd been so quick to judge that Ritika was one of those homely girls who didn't like to socialize much and was one of those typically simple girls who like sitting at home with a book and a cup of coffee. Unfortunately, that was just one side of hers. Because the side I got to see at the pier was her alter ego. I still couldn't believe it that she'd actually come to meet me driving a bike. Harley Davidson! With a shirt and jeans combo with a jacket and a pair of black stiletto boots. And not just that, but she actually even dropped me back home with me at the back!_

 _That girl is nothing like I think she would be._

 _Oh, she's simple, all right and my initial judgment about her wasn't wrong. But it wasn't complete because she's got this total other side to her that's a tomboy! I should have heeded Mr. Zaveri's word of advice at his house that day, but I'm afraid that I preferred to believe Ritika's version of events upon her father's. She's got an exceptional balance of being both homely as well as an outgoing person. She's as talkative as a parrot though and by Jove, that girl is a box of adventures!_

 _She's twenty-four and she's already gone scuba diving, parasailing and bungee jumping! This year, she planning on going mountain hiking. Excellent swimmer, athletic and has the record in her school was the fastest 50m breaststroke in swimming. Has a black belt in karate. Doing an additional Interior Designing course after having earned her Bachelors in Interior Architecture (Honours) degree last year. She earns pretty healthy for herself and even bought_

 _Well, I wouldn't have known about the black belt had I not asked her about how her father had allowed her to stay out so late in the night and that too with someone she didn't even know and it was then that she'd let me know. "Try any stunts and rest assured you'll find yourself in the hospital with a limb or two broken here and there," was what she'd begun her threat with but then gave me a soft smile when I did not fail in hiding away my fright. "Don't worry, I won't chop your limbs off," she added, and it definitely made both of us laugh for a good five minutes._

 _If Ishaani calls me Mr. Prefect Perfect, I don't know what she'll call her. And I think for the first time I realize where these emotions come from. Ritika makes me feel insignificant at times with just how much she's achieved on her own merit and moreover, the passion she has for life. But you know what's the strangest thing? I've never been able to talk to any girl apart from Ishaani so far, and yet it's so easy with Ritika! Starting from the pier to right now, we've just become such great friends so easily, who can share everything with each other no matter how insignificant without even judging each other._

 _She's taken me around to quite a lot of places around here so far. The Tarango Zoo, the Hyde Park, the pier and so many of those hidden beaches over here. And through travelling and the zest of it we found our common point. She told me all about her life with her father and how he's been doing the job of both parents ever since her mother passed away. Her father was her life, without whom she would just crack. She confessed how she's turned her father's busy life and the loneliness that swept along at times to channel it towards doing the things she loved and how it helped her. Over time, she become the adult between herself and her father and since then there had been so looking behind._

 _I, in turn, told her all about my life back in Mumbai and her reaction was quite alike Finch's._

 _There's a comfort about having Ritika to share thing to, but. Finch's great, but there's something entirely different about Ritika. She isn't pushy or bossy or dominating, and she's just so patient, being the great listener she is. And she just comes up with such efficient ways to cheer me up or make me feel more positive about life when pessimism seems to look like an ally to me. And when I see the passion she has for life and the way she's transformed it for the better after her mother's death, it's been nothing short of an inspiration for me._

 _She's taught me so much about the hope and positiveness that life's meant to be about in these five months. And maybe that's why life hasn't been so hard in these five months without Ishaani. Because I've been learning to appreciate the little pleasures about it. "Life isn't about the big occasions; it's about the little pleasure that we come across everyday," is what Ritika told me at the pier, and somewhere along the line it has changed my perspective about life so much and that too for the better. And that's what I did today._

 _Enjoy the little pleasures of life without complaining._

 _Finch and Monica returned back to the deck at around two-thirty and the four of us just spent some time talking about trivial things, staring from Finch's job at the University to his upcoming internship interview at Freehills and its corresponding effect upon his and Monica's relationship when it came to convincing her father to give her hand in marriage when the topic suddenly turned towards me and what were my plans after my post-graduation and how I was supposed to go and ask Mota Babuji about Ishaani's hand for marriage and how was I going to talk about all of this to Ishaani as well._

 _The topic then turned towards Ritika and she was giving a blow-by-blow description about how her father and she were both going to go trekking in May next year and scale the Mount Clintock_ _at 11,450 feet that also happens to be the highest point on the Australian-Antarctic Territory. Well, they'd planned out quite a lot about the trip since they've been meaning to do it since ages, and it was kinda exciting hearing all about it. It reminded me of all those conversations that Ishaani and I would have about travelling the world, and especially about out trip to Manali._

 _And the conversation steered back to me along with the remainder that I'd complete a year tomorrow in Sydney! Can you believe it? A whole year in Sydney! And I thought that wouldn't even manage to survive for a month with Ishaani. I've managed to survive a year amidst all the drama and tensions, and it was a very good feeling. Just six months more till I completed my masters and had my degree in hand. Well, it was a two year course but I've already completed the eight stipulated research papers for my course and the final one is due in January so I'll get my degree by March for certain. And then, before I start working over here for six months, I'll visit Mumbai for a week finally and confess to Ishaani about my love for her._

 _But that's all for a little later still. Coming back to tonight, t_ _here were fireworks at around three in the morning and they were just... brilliant! Ritika's idea, since I'd told her a couple of months back that I loved them so much. I don't think that I've ever seen such a spell-binding show of fireworks in my life before except in movies and on TV, so this was just... surreal. It was an all-night cruise that Finch had set the yacht upon and the night lights of Sydney were simply magic._

 _But the biggest magic happened at 4:30 in the morning - Ishaani's call. To be honest, I didn't expect her to call me, but she did and I couldn't have been happier. We had a pretty long conversation (that was pending since three months) and it was thrilling, especially since both of us were reminiscing about our one-year anniversary apart and about how different life has been without each other. She was telling me about how Chirag's been such a good friend, I was telling her about how brilliant Finch and Ritika have been and it was all good fun._

 _Somehow, I didn't even feel jealous this time because I realized that sometimes having another friend of the opposite gender apart from the one you have isn't so bad afterall, and I could understand Ishaani's initial reactions about Chirag now with more clarity because I now knew what it felt like to find someone willing to bear with all of your nonsense. Ofcourse I never compared Ritika and Ishaani because they were as different as they could be from each other unlike how she used to do (thankfully she's stopped with them entirely), but I understood the importance of the equations nonetheless._

 _There was a time when even a day wouldn't go by where we wouldn't go without sharing things with each other and there was a time now when we could go without talking to each other for three months straight. I didn't know whether that was good or bad, but I knew that for the hour and a half that we spoke for, it was as though nothing had changed. Her enthusiasm and my patient silence; my passion and her accommodation. Nothing had changed, and yet neither of us could deny that everything had._

 _It was just moments after I disconnected the call when the sun broke out of the horizon, spilling away rays of light into the world as it kissed the horizon's crown. The rays cascaded upon the waters that just glittered white underneath the powerful spell of the orange light, the azure blue at the sides only making the scene worth drowning into as the sky paled gradually into its usual shade of blue. Finch and Monica had both fallen asleep on the porch chairs at the front of the yacht and Ritika had fallen asleep on my shoulder. So all I did was gently carry her into the room and lay her down before I came back to the deck and stared ahead at the sunrise._

 _It was the thrill of every sunrise that mattered, the exhilaration of knowing that we'd lived through another night only to see the dawn break out at the end of it. Ishaani and I would often argue upon what was our favourite - the sunrise or the sunset? Hers was the sunset, mine was the sunrise. But we cherished both for each other because those were the little pleasures we always liked cherishing amidst the dark times of our lives._ _And so as I stood upon the deck all alone, I shut my eyes cherished this sunrise for both of us, unable to keep the smile from creeping upon my face at the thought of her._

 _The little pleasures of life were certainly worth cherishing._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	110. Epistle 92

**Epistle 92: Hand of Circumstances**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **15th October, 2008:**_

 _Love is a funny business._

 _No wait, strike that out. It's a stupid, stupid business that's only meant to make life more and more miserable with every passing day. I thought that my problems would end with confessing to Chirag about how I liked him, but I could not have been any more mistaken, because problems didn't end but they'd only just begun. And you know what's the most stupidest part? I did not even tell Ranveer about a single thing that was happening._

 _It's been a year now since he left for Syndey. A year since I've been struggling to pick up the pieces and try to move ahead in life, trying not to let his memories bind me into a never ending paralysis that'll leave me behind if I don't begin to run now. And I've been quite successful too - Maa and Papa have never been more happier with me, Disha and I are on better terms, I've been doing my best academically and artistically as well since I've been spending more and more time with the piano as of late, and even Baa's stopped interfering in my business entirely. And then things with Chirag have been a whole different bliss._

 _And yet in spite of everything that's going well in my life, I've never felt so... incomplete. Like there's something missing. An essence of that reassurance... of that security. And that emptiness has been nagging at me... I don't like it. I don't like feeling like this. And it's been affecting my mood terribly since the past one month because I just don't know what to do with all of this anymore. It's like the more I try to break on the surface, the more something's pulling me back. And I still cannot understand why I couldn't tell any of this to Ranveer. It just doesn't make sense._

 _It's been three days since I spoke to him and I still haven't been able to decipher what kept me back from saying that I was in love with Chirag. Oh yes, I am in love with him. I've known for some time now although its scary to voice something out like that. Especially to Ranveer. Why did my heart fear telling Ranveer those four words, I did not know. But the fear was there nonetheless. And so, in spite of the words being at the tip of my tongue, I never told him because the words simply refused to leave. Instead, Ranveer and I jogged down the memory lane of our twelve years of friendship that'd turn thirteen this coming March._

 _20th March._

 _I would have called him up at seven thirty in the evening that day itself (since it'd be exactly midnight in Sydney), but well... Gauri di pulled me away from home because she wanted to meet Pranav. Things have only been getting murkier and murkier on that end and Gauri di doesn't want to go ahead with the marriage and yet she doesn't have it in her to tell anyone in the house about it except me. The date for the marriage as well has been fixed. 13th November. I've tried convincing her so much to atleast tell either her mother or Papa about it but she just won't listen. She's mortally afraid of Baa._

 _So because I missed the seven thirty time, I decided to stay up till midnight from my end as a punishment for not wishing him on time. Because I know that he'd never be mad at me. The world can change, but Ranveer never will. And surely enough, when I called him up, the happiness and thrill in his voice made it all worth it, and I could not have felt happier for him that there were people who took such remarkable amount of trouble to make his day special. Ofcourse I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel that slight pang of jealousy that he did have a great birthday without me and that I wasn't there to make the day special for him, but everything was just overriden by the quality conversation the two of us had and that too after so long._

 _Oh how we reminisced the olden times... all our antakshari and dumsharas rounds, those truth and dare games when we knew something was bothering the other and we wouldn't say what it was. We even spoke about how Ranveer and I would race around the house when panditji would give us those dhagas to tie around everyone's hand after a pooja and how we'd fight cats and dogs to see who managed to tie it on Papa's hand in the end. I missed doing that so much during Gauri di's engagement pooja._

 _Just six months more, he told me, till he'd finally come down to Mumbai for a week before he started his internship. He told me that he was planning to take it up at the current firm he's working at if he did get the chance to and he sounded pretty positive on the whole. The two of us couldn't believe how a year of his stay in Sydney had also finished so quickly. Quickly... what an irony, really. Because there hasn't been a longer year than this one that felt equivalent to a decade. And yet, it's actually passed away in a jiffy, especially these seven months after my friendship with Chirag._

 _And that brings me back to my problem. I don't know why I wasn't just able to tell Ranveer about it! I mean, I even told him all about Gauri di and we discussed that whole matter for like a good half an hour at the end of which we both concluded that the only feasible solution here was for her to confess to anyone in the house about her relationship with Pranav because there was no other way out otherwise. We discussed all sorts of problems at my place and at his end too over there in Sydney with regards to his studies and those usual mood swings he does have from time to time, but not this._

 _Forget about love, I didn't even tell him about my 'I like Chirag' confession as yet. Just only about how great of friends the two of us were, that's it. It's like something had let me tongue-tied, and I don't know what it is. I love Chirag, I know that... but there's something that just feels so... strange. Empty. Lifeless. Like there's something I'm trying to seek but I'm not finding it. Like there's fire, but there's no warmth. Only a suffocation that I cannot place anywhere. Maybe I'm just being delusional and I'm mixing up my low phase with what I feel for Chirag... but I just wish that I'd stop feeling this way._

 _I know that you must be wondering how could I be so sure that I'm in love with Chirag if I feel this way. But I do. And I've known this ever since that day when Chirag risked his life to save one of his helpers (who was a very old lady) who was crossing the road. He had absolutely no need to do anything of that and yet he did. Not did he just try to help her cross the road but he actually even got hit by the car that would have hit that lady had Chirag not saved her in time. And the moment I saw him all bloodied and bruised upon the road, my heart had never beat the way it did and in that moment, I just realized how much he meant to me and how much I cared for him and loved him._

 _The accident wasn't too serious, thankfully and Chirag managed to walk to out it with a couple of bruises here and there and an overnight stay in the hospital. But the way I felt about him in that one night changed entirely. How did love creep up so suddenly, I do not know. Maybe because it reminded me of the time that Ranveer had saved Papa in the factory when he needn't have and how much I loved and respected Ranveer for that in spite of what both of us had to go through for the next couple of months after his accident._

 _That act of Ranveer's had left a mark upon me forever, and then there was Chirag's one today that reminded me of the same thing... When Ranveer did what he did, it was not just out of love and respect for Papa. It was loyalty as well. But what Chirag did was the reverse... what did it matter if a helper got hit and died is how everyone would perceive the situation. But Chirag risked his life for his helper and saved her, not even caring about the fact that he could have died in the process as well. How could I not not love him after doing something so... noble and selfless?_

 _And as I sat beside him in the hospital that night, I knew that I'd begun to love him. Because he's different. Because he's caring, loving, affectionate and sensitive to everyone's needs. He's sacrificing, noble, selfless and modest, humble and down-to-earth about his achievements. But above all, because he's my friend, my confidante... my knight in a shining armour. He's been the guy that I've been looking for all my life, the one who I've always been telling Ranveer about._

 _Someone who I can share all my happiness and sorrow with. My life with. Who thinks only about me, cares only for me like I'm his prized treasure. Who starts his day with me and end it with me as well. Whose happiness and griefs are latched to mine. Who will never change no matter how much time passes by... someone who'll stay with me until his last breath. Be my equal and walk beside me... until the end. Someone who was in for the long haul. And every day that I look at Chirag, I can see that man in him._

 _Nobody at my place knows about the two of us, and neither have we entered into a relationship or anything. Both of us are content with the fact that we like each other and that's it. His parents know about the two of us liking each other, and they've been really supportive of it so far. As to Chirag and I, its been a silent flame flickering between us that's getting more and more powerful with every passing day and I can see it in his eyes as well._ _If only I'd stop feeling so empty and would be finally able to embrace the flame of his love and set myself on fire_ _._

 _I just want to get over this emptiness, that's all. Because there's so much out there in life to enjoy and seize that this relentless aloofness is strangling me now. I have a guy like Chirag beside me, and yet I'm still searching for an essence that I'm sure doesn't exist because... well, I think my mind is playing tricks with me. I don't know what it is that my heart is yearning for because even my brain is getting impatient with all of this stupidity. But I just wish that it'd stop making my life so miserable._

 _I always thought that being in love was fun because it was all bliss and tingles and butterfly feels. But as day after day passes by, contrary to my quench of love getting fulfilled, it's only getting more and more intensified. As though I'm parched even after drinking water. This is a very, very weird business. Love. Is this how everyone is supposed to feel in love or am I just an exception. Books, movies and my friends paint such a different picture... the thrill of love even I feel when I'm with Chirag and my heart won't stop fluttering every time we simply hold hands for a prolonged time or we just share those silent gazes and understanding smiles._

 _The butterflies are even more so, and so it the bliss of knowing that someone loves you and trusts you so much and cares for you and can do anything for you. Be it him taking me out for long drives when I'm sad, or bringing me ice-cream when I'm in one of my moods or whether it be getting wet in the rains just because I like it. Or accompany me to eat road-side samosas and tea or sometimes even pani puri just because I enjoy it so much! I love him and trust him so much, and yet there's a nagging in my heart whose presence I do not like._

 _Why does everything have to be so complicated?_

 _-x-_

 _ **13th November, 2008:**_

 _Wow, today's been the most unbelievably miraculous day that there ever could be!_

 _Not just did Gauri di manage to marry Pranav with everyone's consent, but even Chirag and I finally confessed out love to each other! And none of this would have been possible had it not been for Chirag today! He was just... magical! Like a true wizard who just whipped out his wand and set everything right again. And if I had any doubt in my mind about whether or not I was in love with Chirag in this one month, it's all washed away now._

 _I'll get to it right from the start. So you know how this whole drama about Gauri di's marriage has been going on for so long now, and finally everything was put to rest today. Pranav and I had gotten into a lot of discussion about how we were to convince Gauri di to call of the marriage when she wouldn't listen, and we finally decided to approach Romil himself and talk it out with him. But when even he refused to listen to either one of us, we knew that there was no other way but to have them elope and marry. But when Gauri di didn't even agree upon that, we knew that we had only one last resort left - the wedding day itself._

 _The two of us had even included Chirag in the plan, and even though he was apprehensive at first because having an open confrontation on the wedding day would only mean insult and humiliation upon our family, but none of us could just let Gauri di sacrifice her life like that for something she didn't even have her heart in right now, could we? It didn't matter what was going to happen, but this marriage certainly couldn't. And even Chirag saw that and agreed with us.  
_

 _And so as the ceremonies and rituals began today at home, Pranav too came along and stood as a silent spectator for some time till Chirag and I gave him the cue to intervene. Both of us knew the risk we were taking with this and what the result would be if Baa were to find out that it was entirely my doing, but I was ready to do it for Gauri di. Everyone deserved the right to marry who they truly loved, no matter what the circumstances. When it was right, it was right. Forcing someone to marry someone against their wishes only guaranteed in an unhappy life where you can never give your 100% ever._

 _What's the use of being bound by a relationship like that, really?_

 _In my life, I know that I'd always get married to the person I love and could never settle for an arranged marriage. My Papa showed me how rewarding true love always was, and that's what I seek in life as well. Come what so may. And after today, now more so than ever. I don't care about Baa's opinions on her hatred for love marriages, but I will do what my heart says. And like Papa always tells me, I will trust my heart when it comes to love. And that's why I trust Chirag without any doubt today. Because that's what you do when you love someone - you trust them._

 _And how couldn't I, after everything he'd done today? You can only imagine the mess that had happened the moment we signalled Pranav to stop the wedding. Gasps of shock that quickly changed into the hissing tongues of the guests invited while both the families in question stared at Pranav in contempt for the humiliation that was being brought upon them. They spat arrows of venom upon Pranav as he tried so hard to convince them all on his own about how much he loved Gauri and how he wanted to marry her and how they were making such a big mistake by getting her married to Romil._

 _And then, conversations from both sides ceased as Baa stepped in between Gauri di and Pranav, and let's just say that everyone would have preferred walking into fire voluntarily than staying in the hall in that moment. And surely enough, what happened next was no less than a nuclear explosion, the victim to who were all the thousand guests of the function. I cannot even begin to describe in words the anger and wrath she has rained down upon not just Pranav, but upon Gauri di especially for ruining and tarnishing the Parekh name._

 _It was nothing short of the most bone-chilling, ear-splitting, hair-raising and paralyzing horror moments for all of us and the demented bat actually managed to get a kerosene box and match sticks and would have set both of them afire like a bonfire had I not suddenly intervened in between. Well, someone had to or else she'd have actually gone ahead with the dead, she looked that mental in that moment. But unfortunately for me, what that intervention meant was evident - that I was guilty and I knew about all of this._

 _I won't say what she told me for the next half an hour because I don't even want to think about it and I will never pen down that vitriol ever. Personally, I hope I lose memory of that whole half an hour because never, ever, ever has only spat so much filth and venom upon me with such brutality and cruelty like Baa did in that time. By just so to give you the gist of what her words did to me, by the end of it I only wished that I was dead._

 _Because the humiliation that she caused me in front of those thousand guests alone was enough to make me wish so as her words slashed across my heart like a blade, making my heart bleed like ever before as my soul writhed in the agony of all the injustice. And it wasn't even just that... all that emptiness... that aloofness and foreboding that I've been feeling in these past two months just imploded all together and it wasn't pretty._

 _I don't even remember much about what happened after she stopped speaking. I only remember my vision blurring away with tears and the hall having a ghostly silence as no one dared to speak. Not a single soul. And then my feet began wobbling, taking one step behind the other until I think I broke out into a run. As fast as I could with the heels that I'd worn, away from everything. I didn't even realize that it'd begun to rain all of a sudden, and that it was the becoming a rite for it to rain off-season like that every year. But well, why wouldn't have God cried after everything that evil woman told me today?_

 _I don't know where I was running and who it was that I was running towards or who it was that I was running from in the first place as the rains slashed harder and harder, my legs now beginning to ache. But I knew that I couldn't stop because that would only mean that everything would catch up with me again and I couldn't have that. Not at any cost. And so I kept running, my thought suddenly paddling towards Ranveer and how he'd go upon runs like those in the forest. The forest... how long had it been since I'd gone there last?_

 _Maybe I'd run there, and never return back again. I didn't want to anymore. I so tired of this happening over and over again that I just wanted to disappear amidst the foliage of nature and embrace it. I did not like this world at all. And then out of nowhere I felt someone pull my arm harshly and pull me away from the road and I blindly put up a fight. I couldn't let anything hold me back when running was so essential at that moment and so I fought as hard as I could until his voice cut through the mist of my thoughts and snapped me back to reality._

 _"Ishaani! Look at me!" thundered Chirag, and it was then that I actually looked up to see who it was that had pulled me away from my running spree._

 _It had to be Chirag. Who else would it be, really? My teeth chattered now as I could feel the cold of the rains seep into my skin, making me shiver in a combination of sobs and cold. Chirag himself stood in front of me, drenched to his skin as he cupped my cheeks strongly, his eyes washing away my brains of all its senses. The intensity of his gaze made my soul shiver as he held me in a protective embrace, afraid to let me go. He'd saved me from getting hit by a car, apparently. I could feel the warmth of my fingers upon my cheek as the passion in his eyes left me spell-bound, making my heart beat wildly like never before._

 _He bridged the gap between us and kissed my forehead as I shut my eyes feeling the rain and my tears mingling amiably._

 _"Ishaani, I don't know whether anybody else loves you or cares for you. I don't care whether the world hates you. You think that nobody loves you but you're wrong! I love you, Ishaani, and I cannot even imagine having to live a day of my life without seeing you! So don't ever say or do anything like this again, okay? I'd... I'd die without you..." he whispered in fright, his voice soft as he let a tear fall. The horrified expression of pain and love in his eyes took me aback, for the way he looked at me in that moment was a look that I'll never, ever forget._

 _And in that moment, all that I was capable of doing was to succumb in his arms, meaning those three words as I looked up and whispered them to him with as much love and passion as I could - I love you. He looked surprised but held in strongly in his arms as my head fell upon his chest tiredly, my sobs reverberating around the whole area as he held on to me, never once giving me a moment to fight the pain alone as the warmth of his embrace was a reminder every second of how much he loved me, and perhaps much more than I loved him._

 _I don't know how long it was before we separated, but the moment we did, he cupped my neck and planted a small kiss upon my forehead, wiping away the tears and the rain drops from my face alike as he rubbed his thumb upon my cheek lovingly._

 _"Come back, everyone's waiting for you. And before you say anything, Romil has agreed to call off the things and Harshad Uncle is sorting everything out. It's become quite a spectacle I'm afraid and quite a good amount of gossip spectacle but well... everyone will have to live with it," added Chirag resentfully, but I did not care. I could not care any less now. I just wanted to be with Chirag and feel that solace that my heart seemed to yearn for only more and more._

 _"I'm not going back," I spoke defiantly and he pulled me out from the hug with a serious look upon his face._

 _"Gauri needs you. And besides, all is not lost. Romil called off the marriage because I made him to," he confessed and I looked surprised. We did find Romil rather fishy the way he kept dodging us when we were talking about Pranav and Gauri and Chirag was certain that there was something off about him. So we'd decided to do a little digging into his own personal life but we hadn't come up with anything so far._

 _"What?" I asked, wondering what Chirag might have stumbled upon._

 _"He was double timing Gauri... he already had a wife prior to Gauri. Hush hush wedding and no one knew about it. She divorced him months after the marriage because of domestic violence. And Romil was using Gauri just for her money. Or your fathers, for that. He'd have done the same thing to Gauri that he did to his previous wife. Came to know through one of their helpers," he explained and all that I could do was clasp my hands upon my mouth, too shocked for words_

 _"That son of a-" I began, but Chirag cut me off quickly._

 _"Yes, yes, we'll talk about all that once we go back to the house, okay? You need to change out of this or else you'll catch a cold," he told me kindly, and I took my hand out from his grip just as he began leading me in the opposite direction._

 _"I'm not going to stay another moment in that house with Baa-" I began heatedly but he pinned his finger upon my lips that struck me dumb again._

 _"She's recovering from a shock right now, if that helps. You might even get an apology from the way I've played my cards. A public apology at that," he emphasized, giving me a blazing look of anger suddenly and I was reminded about how mad he got the last time she's insulted me like that. I could only imagine his chagrin now._

 _"Do- do you think an apology makes any difference? Do you think that I gave a damn to-" I began angrily, my words getting tied up as my ire from before suddenly flamed up in spite of whatever Chirag told me._

 _"You don't, but your parents do about you. And so does Gauri and your cousins. Come back home, they're all worried sick," he added worriedly and that managed to smack some common sense into me. I obviously didn't want to give Maa and Papa any more trouble since they already had enough up their sleeves in that moment. And yet, I didn't want to see that wretched woman for as long as I could avoid it. I was really, really mad this time._

 _"What if I say no?" I asked Chirag, and he just rolled his eyes at me as though I was trying to give him a challenge. Well, it was a kind of challenge. Well, sort of._

 _"Don't challenge me, I'll carry you home, even though we're very far from it now," he replied and I furrowed my brows at him. In all the chaos, I didn't even realize how far I'd run from home._

 _"What do you mean?" I asked, looking around my surrounding with a little more interest now._

 _"Just see where we are. You've run like a thirty-minute distance from your home. I just followed my instinct when setting out to search for you and I'm lucky that I did find you," replied Chirag, looking at me with exasperation. I blushed._

 _"You- I- shit." I stuttered but before I could say anything, Chirag actually swept my feet from below the ground and picked me up into his arms, bridal style as my arms instinctively found its away around his neck._

 _"Come on, I've got my car," he said simply as he walked towards the car, nothing more being said in between us._

 _I don't know how long it actually took for us to reach home, but I think it was pretty quick. Luckily enough, by the time we reached home, it'd stopped raining so that was a relief as well because the heavy outfit was just making me feel all the more cold. The moment I entered the house, I heard my mother let out a shriek of relief as she quickly took me into the room to dry myself up. But it was so quick that all that I could see was Pranav sitting in the mandap with Gauri di, both of them too stunned to say anything else._

 _Maa quickly changed me out from my cold clothes and fitted me into another spare outfit that was decent for the function before quickly blow-drying my hair. I could see now terribly angry she was given how blotched her cheeks looked without even the blush-on, and I knew that saying anything more would only mean infuriating her more, so I decided to remain silent._

 _The two of us got down again in half-an hour's worth of time to see everyone eyeing me curiously. I had half a mind to slap away half of the gazes and to punch away the remaining half but before I could even think about anything, Maa caught hold of my hand and led me towards where both the families stood, quietly. Baa stood right in front of me, looking as though somebody had slapped her back to reality. I felt a new wave of anger burst into my heart at her sight as I could feel the tears burn at the edge of my eyes, but I stood in silence, until she said the three words out and loud._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _I looked up at her and nodded my head, because that was the only thing I was capable of doing in that moment. I don't know what Chirag and Papa did that managed to get Pranav in the mandap and Baa to apologize, and I don't want to know either. Some things are better left unspoken. And before anything else could be said, the panditji called out from behind._

 _"We need to get started with the rituals, there's just fifteen minutes remaining," he warned and all of us quickly gathered around near the mandap._

 _The rest of the marriage took place peacefully as all the rituals got done one by one, starting from the ghatbandhan to the phere and the sindoor and mangalsutra being made to wear. I stood by silently as Gauri di's bidaai happened, everyone too stunned to send her off properly but still trying our best to do so. Pranav looked like he'd faint with shock, but atleast he maintained his cool about him. Baa didn't speak another word as the newlyweds left the house, and before anyone could say anything else, she quietly made her way into the room and shut herself inside it._

 _We somehow managed to lead the guests towards the garden where we'd done the set up of the refreshments and the snacks with the minimum amount of chaos. Well, it certainly wasn't a pretty day at all and it's a miracle that the wagging tongues were so balanced out given that there was freshly baked gossip on both ends, more from the boy's end than ours, so atleast that was a relief thankfully. Well not relief, but atleast no one would be bitching about just Gauri di. Ah, who cares anyway? The society was made to bitch._

 _It's been a bittersweet day. Some good and some bad. The scene that happened was definitely bad, the humiliation even more so. But atleast Gauri di got to marry her love at the end of the day, and Chirag and I confessed our feelings for each other. So I guess it got equalled out, I think. Or not. Definitely not the kind of circumstances I wanted to see Gauri di married under. And definitely not the kind of scene that I wanted to be made of myself in public._

 _And most certainly not the way that I ever thought of confessing to Chirag in._

 _-x-_

 _ **5th December, 2008:** _

_Oh, this has been such a relaxing day after all the drama around from the past so many months!_

 _Honestly, I thought that I'd go mad with everything that was happening around her for the past couple of days, but I'm glad that those days are gone, and so have those feelings as well. The storm has passed away, and I like the calm its brought along with everything being so tranquil and lazy. Gauri di and Pranav are happy and they had a small reception party with very few invitees. Baa didn't attend, but well... I think it was best that she didn't too. Her pagphere ki rasam got done as well and so far, things are going great. And I like it being the same way as well._

 _Maybe that's why for the first time in a year and a month, I stargazed today. But this time, Chirag was there to keep me company as well._

 _After our confession, Chirag has never been more serious about the two of us than he now and if he has it his way, he'd marry me right here, right now. But he also knows that I have my plans for the US still alive in my head, now more so than ever and he's willing to give me all the time that he wants. And so that's why, I knew that Maa and Papa had to know about this before they turn me into a Gauri di Part 2._

 _And so today evening when both of them were resting in their room, I took the chance to talk to them about it. I explained the whole scenario out to them slowly, telling them how it all started between myself and Chirag up to what happened on Gauri di's wedding. They both listened on to me in silence, both of them looking rather... taken aback. I know that it was quite sudden, but somehow, both of their expressions were a little... odd, for the situation. It's not like they were disapproving. But they weren't approving looking either._

 _I finished my share with saying how much Chirag and I loved each other and how we were serious about each other and that he was even willing to wait for me to complete my education till we both got married, and that included sending me to the US for my four-year course. Maa and Papa gave me a rather suspicious look as well that I now understand what it meant. They thought that I might be using Chirag as a leverage to keep forth my US point. But either way, Papa was 'happy' that I told them about whatever it was between Chirag and myself and he said that he would definitely give it thought._

 _Their expressions were still rather off than what I'd expected them to be. It wasn't a reproving one nor an affirmative... more like surprise, as though they were clearly not expecting for this to happen, that was close on the lines of disappointment. But maybe I was seeing too much into it. Maybe not. I think I'll have to talk about this to Papa maybe some other time as well because I think we'll have a better conversation one-on-one that way. I'm sure that Papa will understand because no one understands love the way he does._

 _But anyway, tonight Maa and Papa had called Chirag over for dinner as well and they spoke to him about whatever I'd told them earlier in the day. And he confirmed it all, talking further about how much I mean to him and how much he hopes for the two of us to get married and have a future soon. I couldn't help but blush into the soup I was having as I heard Chirag talk about me with all that love in his voice, and by the end of it even Maa and Papa looked considerably relaxed. Well Maa more than Papa. There was something at the back of his mind that I could not read, and there was something that was holding him back._

 _That much I was certain of._

 _But either way, I know that Papa does approve of Chirag that way so I know that I'll be able to convince him like that. About the US as well, since even Chirag has given me the go-sign. So I'm calm as of now and keeping my hopes for the best, especially after hearing about the way Papa fought for Gauri di. If he could fight for his niece like that, then I'm his soul. He'll definitely listen to me!_

 _Coming back to the point, I took Chirag over to the terrace as company to stargaze tonight. I don't know why I did feel like stargazing, but I did. Maybe it was because I was so carelessly happy after ages that I wanted to rejoice every minute and every second of it. Life was too short for the big occasions to wait for to be happy... it was always about the little moments that made it all worth it. That's what I've learnt with Ranveer in these thirteen years (almost). Wow... how long has it been since I mentioned him over here? I hardly ever mention him now... that's strange, really._

 _Maybe its because I have had so much upon my plate that I just don't get the time to think about Ranveer, most of all Chirag. So well, the moment we walked over upon the terrace, I quickly brought a sheet and spread it upon the ground as I took off my slippers and laid down, beckoning Chirag to join me as well. He looked hesitant, but he joined me upon my insistence nonetheless._

 _"Wow, I've never done this in my life ever," he confessed slowly as I looked at him in surprise. For a moment there I'd forgotten that it was Chirag beside me, not Ranveer, to be honest. I mean... all these years, I'd always stargaze with Ranveer, so obviously doing it with a new person was strange. And yet it didn't really feel so with Chirag. Not really._

 _"That's because you're an idiot," I replied back childishly and he shot me a goofy smile. He took my hand into his own and gently placed it upon his chest where I could hear his heart beat through his sweatshirt. I shut my across against the sensation._

 _"Well, now that you're here, you'll make me stargaze everyday, no?" he whispered softly, and I couldn't help but blush red. The night was a warm one, and yet the warmth that the two of us shared was something else entirely._

 _"Obviously," I replied quickly and he smiled at me. Both of us remained silent for sometime before I initiated the conversation again by calling out his name softly. He turned his head in my direction, his eyes curious._

 _"Thank you," I breathed out as I gave him a small smile, wondering how to phrase all of my emotions into suitable words. He frowned at me in confusion._

 _"For?" he asked, and I sighed slowly. Papa always says that if you love someone, always let them know how much they mean to you because life was too short to hold back what someone truly means to you. And so I said it._

 _"For entering my life and loving me the way you do," were my exact words, I think. Chirag looked taken aback momentarily before his expressions softended and he caressed my cheek lovingly._

 _"If you are going to thank me for this, how am I supposed to thank you, Ishaani?" he asked my suddenly, his voice so deep and low that it hypnotized me momentarily._

 _"For?" I asked, and he gently kissed my finger tips. It tingled._

 _"For giving my life purpose," he replied, looking at me with a passion that suddenly made me weak in the stomach. There was always something about those passionate eye locks of his that stirred my soul in a very enigmatic way._

 _"I love you," I whispered out aloud into the night as I felt the air go still._

 _"I love you too, more than you can ever imagine," he replied back as he kissed the crown of my head, giving me a loving smile. He retracted his hand away from my face and comfortably relaxed back and stared at the turbulent skies, his eyes eager to take in everything that the skies showed him._

 _Both of us had a smile plastered upon our faces as our hands remained interlocked throughout the time. We gazed at the stars in silence who only seemed to glow more powerfully than their usual self, as though trying to exude a power of the universe that remained unseen for the two of us while the moon hid away behind the clouds, as though too coy to come out tonight. Or as though simply refusing to. But it was still alright because I had the light of my life right beside me ready to guide me through all the darkness of my life without ever leaving me alone to fight my pains._

 _And that's all that I need in life._

 _Chirag._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	111. Epistle 93

**Epistle 93: Inching Closer**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **4th January, 2009:**_

 _I finally submitted my thesis paper today!_

 _After all those months of hair-pulling, nerve-wracking, body-breaking and mind-boggling research work, I finally managed to put in my draft for the thesis paper submission today. Eight papers cumulatively dotted and linked to each other to give birth to the final thesis paper that's required for my Masters. My faculty was pretty surprised with how quickly I'd completed my thesis paper when more than half the students were not even halfway through theirs, but then again in these fifteen months, they did sort of get a gist of my passion and dedication towards what I'm doing and they've been immensely supportive of the same._

 _And well, Finch definitely gets the special note of thanks in this because he's just been so great when it comes to being an energy booster for me when I'd get all clumsy and lazy. Well, he'd even get rather intimidating at times when he'd go into that 'professor' mode of his, especially with the colourful language he has no control upon when he's in one of those moods, but apart from that he's been just sheer brilliant. And well, I wouldn't really like Ishaani to know this since she'd only break her promise again, but well, I've somehow caught on to Finch's colourful use of words as well. Influence._

 _Finch tells me that I'll hopefully get my degree unofficially in March since the actual convocation won't be till before May, but atleast I can start looking out for internships at the placement cell of the University in case I change my mind about wanting to continue working with Mr. Zaveri. But I'm pretty happy working with him right now, and so I decided to continue my job with him only. It's been three months now since I've been promoted from being Mr. Zaveri's delivery boy to being his personal assistant and with each passing day I'm only getting to learn more and more as Mr. Zaveri has now been personally mentoring me._

 _Ritika was right - this was the next step towards achieving my dreams and my ambition in life. And it was definitely worth all the suspense that I had to bear for it as my birthday gift. And ever since Mr. Zaveri gave me that opportunity, there's been no regrets and certainly not any looking back upon whether or no my decision of pursuing my higher studies in Sydney was the right call or no. Because it was. Extremely essential if I truly did want to achieve my dreams and shine out so that I could become something on my own independently and stand true to all the faith that my parents, Ishaani and especially Mota Babuji have put into me._

 _And that's why I can't wait for March to come now! I still have to attend my mandatory classes and go about my work as well since I cannot skip that, but I've taken a week's worth of off already from Mr. Zaveri for my trip to Mumbai in March. My salary has definitely gone up six times than what I used to earn as a delivery boy since Mr. Zaveri has now made me an official employee on the company and also has been letting me work this job like an internship now, so I've managed to save enough to atleast sponsor myself a trip to Mumbai without having to worry about borrowing finances._

 _And that's definitely a good feeling._

 _The first step towards independence, as Ishaani would put it as. Well, both of us are inching closer by the day towards that independence, I guess. I'm almost done with my Masters, and she'll be appearing for her finals in March after which she'll be an official graduate. The last time we spoke (on my birthday), she was still determined as always to go to Harvard and pursue an MBA before thinking about coming back and settling down. I'm not sure whether Mota Babuji and Falguni Maa would really allow for it, but then again, they've never stopped her from achieving what she's wanted to do ever before. I don't see why they would now._

 _I've been meaning to call her up so many times, but I've just been maddeningly busy! The same 6am-2am schedule like always in these past three months and I've just had absolutely no time to breathe whatsoever! And I've been meaning to call her but I'd gotten mugged last month and I lost my phone and I lost all my contacts as well, and I just can't seem to remember the mobile numbers too well. The landline one I remember but it just won't go through as well. Ishaani did mention the last time that there was some maintenance work going on and that they were probably planning to change the landline number but nothing was sure. And well, by the time I could ask about it, my phone got mugged._

 _I don't know, but any form of communication just isn't working either! There's some issue with my email id because all the mails keep getting rebounded as well. I would have waiting for the end of January to talk to Ishaani (like we'd decided last year), but I just wanted to let her know that I'll be in Melbourne for three weeks starting from tomorrow with Mr. Zaveri since he's going to take a detour over there to handle his diamond company and wants me to gain some more experience in that arena as well since he knows that I do have a good idea about them from my time with Mota Babuji. And also since I've got a new number, I wanted to let her know that._

 _I've sent her a mail from Finch's email id right now and even a letter just yesterday, so lets see now. I hope that she gets either one of them, because there's been a lot of cases with the letters getting misplaced at the courier office as well these days. But well, hopefully she'll reply to my email soon and I've told Finch to let me know at the earliest whenever he hears from her. The worst thing is that she hardly ever uses her email; it's just lying all idle. But apart from this little setback, I think everything else has been going pretty great on all fronts now and its going as well as I could hope for it to be._

 _After our little spectacular New Years celebration at Adelaide with just the two of us that involved a lot of sight-seeing, casinos and a little splurging with the alcohol, Finch's gone ahead to call us brothers from different mothers now since we've just formed a whole new bond that goes beyond even being restricted to just being best friends. I've even been to his mansion in Sydney and have met with his parents who did seem to warm up to me pretty quickly even though I was worried that they wouldn't, given my status. But well, given that I just couldn't shut up about the stock markets the first time I met his father and the enthusiastic discussion we both got into, I think his father was pretty impressed with me._

 _Finch's mother does seem to be a very difficult woman, but when she learned that it was I who gave Finch that necessary push to pursue his career in Law, she seemed to melt faster than the core of a chocolate lava cake. Atleast from the first meeting, both of them are pretty fascinated with me, Finch says, and more often than not they seem to drive him crazy talking about me all the time, and well, he went on another colourful round of words for me. But then he ruffled my hair and said that he couldn't have been happier either._

 _Err, where was I? Oh yeah, gotcha!_

 _On a more serious front, Finch's passed the first two rounds of his interview with Freehills so far and things do look pretty good for him. The third round is scheduled for next week after which there are still three more rounds, so I think by the time he reaches the final round (which I'm hopeful he will), it'll be by the end of the next month which also coincides with it being the last working week of the faculty as well since the exams are at in the first week of February, following which the students have to submit their thesis papers in by the second week of March that will be under the direct assessment of our college's assistant dean, who's also the head of the Research department._

 _On a more personal front, Finch and Monica's relationship has never been stronger and if Finch passes the interview and gets the job at Freehills (only two interns are selected every year in that firm), then he's going to fly down to London in March to have a talk with Monica's parents till then. Monica will complete her Masters in Clinical Psychology by April so everything's pretty much in order atleast in that aspect. Since Finch's family has already given the couple their go-sign, it all depends upon Monica's family now._

 _Oddly enough, I was always under the impression that foreigners didn't exactly give a damn about whether their parents approved of their relationships or not, but I was wrong. They do._ _Or maybe Finch and Monica are just old school. But whatever it might be, I really respect Finch and Monica all the more for the amount of trouble they've been taking to convince their families about this marriage and it just makes my heart grow fonder for them with every passing day. And seeing the way they're succeeding, I cannot help but bring my hopes up as well even though I know I shouldn't._

 _Not atleast until I talk to Mota Babuji first._

 _Finch's been very motivating in this aspect, especially since he knows how all the dynamics are between me and the Parekh family. And after I've told him about the equation between myself and Ishaani, he seems to be even more confident than I am that she must be in love with me as well, especially after the lengths she went through to ensure that I could make a future for myself. And since Finch had done the same thing for Monica, he tells me that he knows the signs. Well, I'm still trying not to be too hopeful, but I can't help it... I'm human at the end of the day too. I tend to dream as well._

 _And especially when things are at its peak of going right, I cannot help but wonder more and more with every passing day that perhaps my dream is not too far-fetched. Maybe the moon's always been within reach. We've just been pushing it further and further away because maybe we're too afraid that its beauty would blind us. Or maybe because it was too good to be true. But somehow, the moon doesn't seem like a distant dream anymore. It feels like we're both inching closer and closer with every passing day, even though the distance is just the say._

 _Well, they always say that distance makes the heart grown fonder. I guess that's what it is for me and Ishaani as well. We needed to distance to know how much we mean to each other because those initial months of separation were enough for both of us to know. Agreed that phone calls turned into letters and letters turned into a minimal form of communication but isn't that normal? I mean, it does happen with loads of people as life pushes you ahead and you have to go with the flow before it drowns you to the bottom._

 _And if something like this could happen with when Maa was in the village and Baba and I here, I guess it is normal. Maa and I love each other even more so because of the distance, even though we might not always miss the others' presence. Well me more than her, ofcourse, but you get my point. And even Ritika seems to agree with it, being practical as she is. And not just with the communication gap in general, but even with Finch's point that Ishaani does have feelings for me as well perhaps._

 _We were just sitting in the park yesterday night, simply gazing at the stars because I just felt like it. I haven't stargazed in a long, long time and I really just wanted to, you know. But well, watching them alone is never fun, especially when you've looked at those tiny specks of light with Ishaani beside you all your life. And since I didn't know who else to ask out, I called up the first person who did cross my mind - Ritika. I'd have called Finch, but he's away for the weekend with him family in Queensland._

 _She wasn't free but when I told her how I'd not done this in a year and was something that I was immensely craving to do, she agreed to free up her slot for me. She's always been like that - there for people when they need her, both in good times and bad. And if she's been there with me during my difficult times over here, then she deserves to be in the good ones as well because she's given me the strength to pull these last seven months away from Ishaani so valiantly. And so, I knew that she had to be there tonight._

 _Unlike the parks in India, the parks here have a 24x7 access, so it was pretty much alright. The weather was as warm as we could hope for it to be, while the night was just... laded with the exuding power that nature always exercised during night's like these. Ritika and I lay beside each other upon the cool, dewy grass as we stared above at the vast, seamless sky, hypnotized by its glimmering beauty. The skies in Sydney were even more filled with stars than the one in Mumbai. And it was just... magical._

 _"Wow, I've never stargazed like this since I was five," whispered Ritika dreamily as I turned to look at her. I noticed that she had tears glistening upon her cheeks. I'd never seen her cry before, not until yesterday._

 _"Really?" I asked worriedly, as I propped myself upon my elbow. She quickly wiped away her tears and smiled at me sadly._

 _"Yes... I would stargaze with my mother every single night when we waited for Papa to return back from work. I'd get bored of waiting and waiting and I wouldn't even agree to sleep without seeing him, so my mother found a solution to my problem. Stargazing," she replied distantly as she turned to look at the sky again. I fell back in accordance and did the same thing as countless memories from stargazing with Ishaani hit my mind with razor-sharp clarity at the same time._

 _After spending an indefinite amount of time in silence, at the end of which my own thoughts came to a standstill, I finally decided to break my silence._

 _"Don't you miss your mother?" I asked her, and my voice seemed to zap her out from her thoughts. She looked disoriented for a couple of seconds till she gave me a rueful smile._

 _"Oh, I do. Terribly. She was a very bright woman, you know. So talented and artistic and learned, from what little I remember about her. Maybe she was too good to be true. Maybe she didn't belong in this world at all. All that she left behind were legacies and those tiny little legacies in the form of her untold stories to the world. Her paintings," she specified and I couldn't help but pat her hand sympathetically. I was happy that she didn't push it away._

 _"How did you cope with it?" I asked after some time and I was glad that her voice was steady when she replied. She'd never spoken about her mother in this much detail so far and the fact that she trusted this to me was nothing short of an honour that she trusted me that much._

 _"You definitely don't remember much when you're six. She was there one day, and then she wasn't the next. Papa obviously didn't tell me what had happened or where she'd gone. He just told me that she'd gone somewhere because they needed her to. To make their world brighter just like she'd made ours. A couple of years went by and then... well, things just click. I think I was nine when I realized that she'd passed away and that she'd never return back," she ended simply, and I could sense the swirling emotions in her voice in spite of its emptiness._

 _"How'd you live for those three years then?" I asked, and it was an extremely stupid question, I know. Ritika let out a halfhearted chuckle before speaking._

 _"In hope, ofcourse. In the hope that she'd definitely return someday, just like Papa said she would. He told me to look at the stars and to wave out at them every night because she was there. A star. And she was watching over me every minute, every second of the day and so I had to be a good girl," she added, shutting her eyes as a soft gust of wind blew across us as though with the comfort of a mother's embrace._

 _"Someday..." I whispered in spite of myself and this time, Ritika was quick to answer._

 _"It's a code word for never, I've learnt," she replied, and I turned my head towards her once again, unable to keep my curiosity at bay any longer. She was an extraordinary girl, I always knew. Someone who stood out from the crowd. And the more I got to know her, the more she amazed with especially with her sheer strength to face life with the broadest smile upon her face._

 _"It's a kind of trauma that most people never recover from. You're truly a strong girl, Ritika," I commended and this time, she turned her head towards me and caressed my cheek lovingly. There was a strange solace in the way her fingertips grazed my cheek that just... threw all my worries out of the window and made me crave a sleep that'd go on and on until I chose to put an end to it. But it also made me crave for an essence that I knew only once person could give me - Ishaani._

 _I managed to open my eyes again as soon as she took her hand away, staring at the stars and talking to them more than me._

 _"My mother always said the same thing too. And then again, I know that she's watching upon me. Look, right over there, the brightest one in the sky. That how she was when she was alive too... would just fill the air with all the happiness that she could muster. She was quite young when she died. A rare heart disease. But she never let her illness reflect upon her face. She was as strong as a wall till her last breath," she added and I could hear the pride in her voice as well in spite of the longing too._

 _"Then you've inherited your strength from her," I said as our finger interlock, while I strengthen my grip upon her hand as a show of support. She looks at me and sighs softly._

 _"Everyone tells me that, along with the fact that I look quite alike to my mother. It's a good feeling, when people tell me this," she said, and I couldn't help but feel my heart ache for her. She didn't deserve to have a life without a mother. But then again as he'd himself tell Ishaani several times, the good ones lost the most in life. It's what ultimately made them who they became._

 _"Can I ask you something?" I spoke aloud after an infinitesimal amount of time and she nodded her head silently, without once taking her eyes off from upon my face. I took that as my cue and continued._ _"How are you so... whole?"_

 _"What do you mean?" she asked, looking slightly puzzled. I couldn't help but feel flabbergasted at how poorly I'd phrased my question, but now that I'd gone ahead with it, I couldn't retreat either. So I decided to stick with it._

 _"People sing about their scars in spite of putting up a strong facade of being whole. You sing about being whole in spite of your whole facade being filled with scars. How do you do it?" I asked, and her face relaxed back into a comfortable smile, as though she had been asked a very interesting question whose answer she was looking forward to give. Well, it was a very interesting discussion, what we had from this point forth anyway._

 _"I don't want to be scarred, Ranveer. Everybody in this world today are scarred and angsty and broken. Aloof and lonely too. It's a rarity to find someone who's whole and embracing life with the same zest and happiness as their innocent selves once would. Who don't cry and center their lives around a particular tragedy and let that define what their life has become from that point forth. Tragedies define who we become, not the course of one's life. And heavens knows that I don't want to be broken or scarred or bruised. I love being whole, and I enjoy being happy because that's what life's about. To find the rainbow after the rain," she ended and all that I could do was stare at her agog. I'd certainly never perceived things this way ever before._

 _"Everyone has their moments of weakness, though..." I trailed off uncertainly, and she smiled at me as though expecting this precise statement from me. Well, she did know me well enough by now to be able to predict things like that._

 _"And when I have those moments, I show it. Being strong is good, but there is no strength if you can't accept your vulnerabilities. There can be no strength without weakness. They have to co-exist together. People think that falling weak means that you're not fit to survive in this world. I believe that falling weak at times is exactly what you need if you are to bounce back stronger and survive in this world," she stated, and I saw her point. And well, needless to say that the boldness and power with which she made her point just... blew my mind. She always had the knack of doing that somehow._

 _"Wow, you are so-" I began, but she beat me to it._

 _"Weird? Yes, I know," she finished for me, laughing finally. I felt relieved to hear her laugh like that, to be honest. The crying side of her was something that shook my own sense of confidence momentarily._

 _"No, you're... beautiful. Your soul, I mean," I corrected her, and she did look rather touched as I saw her cheeks turn slightly pink in the moonlight that fell upon her so opulently, making the baby pink of her dress reflect upon her face even more._

 _"Thank you... I hope my mother's happy if she's watching upon me right now," she whispered, more as a prayer to herself than a confession to me. I rubbed my thumb across the back of her hand in assurance._

 _"I'm sure she is. Look at how brightly she's twinkling with happiness tonight," I added, and just like I expected, it made her smile goofily. And I swear, the world is a much better place when she's smiling because... well, the world needs someone like her to infuse hope within people. After a third lapse of silence during which I just kept making patterns of the stars from the memory of all the patterns that Ishaani and I would make from years ago, this time Ritika chose to break the silence as she began speaking in a monotone._

 _"You know, it's so easy to talk about what the scars of life have done to you and how it forced you to become so strong in life. Heartbreaks, deaths, responsibilities, injustice... everybody feels that the scars from the battle of life make one even more ruggedly lovable because every scar comes at a price. Maybe that's why people don't like being whole anymore. They want the scars to shine out in front of their demons and let them vanquish it. And maybe that's why every person thinks that they're scarred, beyond repair and are damaged goods. Because they've made themselves that in their pursuit for strength,_ _" she ended finally, and it took me quite a lot of time to digest what she said this time._

 _It wasn't difficult to understand what she'd just said, but it was more with the clarity with which she said it that took me off-guard. And maybe then again, I think there was a part guilty in me of what she'd just said._

 _"What about you?" I asked her inquisitively, and she gave me a shrewd smile as she understood what I was trying to ask her._

 _"I want to be different. I want to embrace the angels," she replied gently and I think both of us laughed for a good five minutes. She's such a specimen at times, I swear!_

 _"You're extraordinary," I told her again, unable to keep my awe to myself. Well, it wasn't me to keep yapping on and on about anyone except Ishaani, but then again Id never come across a person like Ritika before either. Or even Finch for that matter. My life's filled with intriguing personalities, I tell you._

 _"I just see life a little differently, that's all," she defended and I shook my head at her, amused._

 _"What you just told me are what life goals are truly supposed to be, I guess. Being whole and enjoying life to its fullest, irrespective of good times or trying ones," I spoke aloud into the crisp night air all aloud, and from a little distance away I think I heard the fireflies buzz their approval at me. Ritika finally sat up once she'd gazed at the sky to her heart's content and I did the same._

 _"How do you become whole?" I asked her suddenly, and the question took both of us by surprise. I didn't really mean to be so upfront about the question, but this has been a question that's been intriguing me for the last thirteen years of my life. Ishaani obviously gave me the answer to this question, but I was certain that Ritika might have something more to add to it. Apparently not._

 _"By letting it go," she replied simply, as though it was the most obvious answer in the world. I rolled my eyes at her partly in exasperation and partly in annoyance before I managed to shoot the next question about in a patience barely willing to stay intact.  
_

 _"Letting what go?" I think were the exact words I used and she smiled at me as she patted my hand._

 _"What's holding you back. Let the binds go, and you'll find yourself becoming whole eventually," she replied easily, and I gasped. For a moment there I was thrown into an infusion of all my dreams related to Love till I suddenly managed to snap out of it. Ritika looked at me in concern, before I shook my head and put forth my next question hastily._

 _"Is that what you did too?" Ritika didn't look satisfied with the speed with which I turned the tables around, but whatever it was, she readily let me change the topic which was a relief._

 _"I held on too tight until I crushed my own reality with my own hands," she replied after some time, contemplating her answer with great care. I gave her a curious look and nodded my head as she continued. "-a_ _nd it hurt. That's why I've learnt since then that its better to let go than to hold on to it so painfully. It was difficult, being alone with a just a maid all those years when Papa worked day and night to become the man he is today. Eventually, I learnt to embrace it and let go and focus on having my father in my life since he was the only one I had who I could call family. And that's why he's my world today. My last strand of sanity. My Papa..." she concluded, slightly breathless._

 _I could see the sudden flare of emotions in her eyes, and needless to say, it ignited a new flame of passion in my heart as well for Ishaani. It was infectious, the emotions she felt and yet there was something too human about its appeal._

 _"Do you think I'm holding on too tight when it comes to loving Ishaani?" I asked after a while once I let the words that she'd just spoken sink down slowly, thinking about it from her point of view. She shrugged her shoulders casually._

 _"She's your hope in life. You're meant to hold on to her this tightly," she replied, as though it was the most obvious answer in the world and as though I was too stupid to answer this question in the first place as well._

 _Somehow, I just couldn't satisfy myself with the optimism that everyone's answers showed with respect to this. Maybe it was because I'd faced so much pessimism all my life when it came to my social status that the sudden optimism was all little overwhelming. Or maybe I'd lived with a fear so certain all my life that the fact that my fear might as well have been totally unreasonable was a little unnerving as well._

 _"You said that there can be no strength without vulnerabilities, and-" I began, hoping that she's get my point. And she did. But the answer she gave me in return was something rather unexpected._

 _"Loving someone who cannot love you the same way in return is not a weakness. It's the most courageous thing you'll ever do because you're putting your armour upon their feet," was I think what she told me. Both of us smiled at each other as another wave of breeze flew around us, this time enveloping us in the sweet concurrent of the summer night._

 _"So you're still positive that she loves me, and I'm not being delusional?" I asked her, and I think for the umpteenth time. And for the umpteenth time, her answer remained the same and so did her patience._

 _"I'm positive that your love is enough to sustain the two of you for a whole lifetime. Your love is enough to stir some within her for you because your love isn't normal. Its capable of making anyone whole," she replied and I nodded at no one in particular as I let her words repeat itself in my mind like a mantra._

 _"But isn't that kind of love capable to destroy myself as well?" I asked, suddenly wondering all the times when Ishaani and I would talk about things like these and how she'd always tell me that the kind of love that I had was capable of destroying me completely if I ever got my heart broken by the wrong person._

 _"Love can never destroy anyone. Only a person can," was Ritika's response to my question, and it did nothing to assuage the tinge of unease that I brought upon myself with my own question. Yeah, I do really tend to get stupid at times when it comes to Ishaani, but can you blame me, really? Especially after this one year where everything's been such a rollercoaster ride between the two of us?_

 _"So you're confident that my love will make her fall in love with me, if she isn't already?" I ask Ritika, and she for the first time, rolls her eyes at me, as though she'd finally reached saturation point with my question._

 _"Yes, I am," she replied kindly enough though I could see that she was controlling the urge to smack me behind my head when saying that. And then, I think I decided to push her even more to the brink of her patience._

 _"How can you be so sure? Have you ever loved someone before?" I asked her just out of the blue, and for the first time that evening, I saw her lose the colour from her face, something that hadn't even happened when she spoke about her mother. She gave me an unfathomable look even as I could watch the turmoil take place through her eyes, but her lips remained as taut as ever._

 _"Yes, I have. And that's why I know," she replied at long last as she stood up, giving me a small smile. I could see that whatever the momentary struggle had been about had come to an end now. She helped me get upon my feet as well._

 _"Does he love you back?" I asked eagerly as I brushed away the stray blades of the grass._

 _"Good heavens, no!" she replied almost instantly with a laugh, as though the thought was too good to be true for herself. Honestly, I don't see what was there to laugh at such serious a moment now that I think about it. It was almost as though she was trying to stave her nervousness off about the topic. But then again, we'd never discussed about her love life before. Remind me to question her about this when I get back from Melbourne._

 _"Who'd be unlucky enough to not love you back in return?" I asked casually as the two of us began making our way towards where we'd parked our two modes of transport - her bike and my cycle. I didn't realize that the question had brought her to a standstill as I walked ahead, the only barrier stopping me was when she caught hold of my hand. I turned behind and she gave me a soft smile, her brown eyes sparkling softly not unlike the stars above._

 _"He who truly loves the lucky woman of his dreams through all the never ending infinities of the Universe," she replied mystically, and I had to admit that it was kind of... spell-binding, the way she said it._

 _"So you mean to say that he's lucky?" I asked, trying to infer what she meant from it. She nodded her head sheepishly._

 _"We both are, for experiencing something most people never do in a lifetime," she replied and it was obvious that she was talking about herself and her anonymous love interest. Somehow, I wasn't curious to know who that person was. Maybe it was because I trusted Ritika to tell me the name when she felt comfortable enough. That's how it's always been between us._

 _"And so am I, right?" I asked, thinking about how even I fit the situation. Well, sort of. Not atleast I got a confirmed answer from Ishaani's end. Two months to go till that day comes, though._

 _"And so are you. I think I should get rolling. It's pretty late already and I need to finish the little touches upon my assignment," she finally declared as we reached our two-wheelers, and I smiled at her._

 _"Sure! It was great, stargazing with you," I confessed as I gave her a hug, and I seriously did mean that. It was nothing like what Ishaani and I would experience when we would stargaze, and yet this experience was exhilarating for a reason that I couldn't place, really._

 _"Thank you for such a delightful time, Ranveer. This night will always remain special to me, especially since this is the closest I've been to reliving my childhood again," she admitted in return as we separated from the hug and she put on her helmet. I did the same and both of us sat on our respective conveyances._

 _"It will remain special to me as well, because you gave me the hope tonight to believe in the moon that I've been stargazing with and about since the past thirteen years. You made me relive my childhood as well," was the last statement I made before we both bid each other goodnight and one last word of thanks_ _before we both headed our ways from the park - she to her house and myself to my dorm._

 _And ever since last night, her words have been ringing in my years with such clarity that it's just been giving me a new wave of euphoria and hope altogether. I wanted to talk to you about this the previous night itself, but since I was proof-reading the entire thesis paper again, I kinda lost track of time and by the time I did realize it, it was already dawn. So well, I decided to talk to you right now before I get busy with the packing for my trip to Melbourne._

 _Ah, how I can smell the end of the trying times inching closer!_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	112. Epistle 94

**Epistle 94: The Twisted Tales of Fate**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _10th January, 2009:_**

 _Today, Chirag and I had our first argument as a couple._

 _Well, I know there's nothing great about that and well, I'm definitely mad at him still and am waiting for an apology, but yeah first argument as a couple. And it was such a stupid reason, really. But well, since when do arguments ever have sense in them, really? And any argument that I'm a part of has the special ability to lose sense in it usually, but this time I wasn't wrong. And I'm serious. I wasn't wrong._

 _Well, ever since Chirag and I told our respective families about the fact that we're in love with each other, there's been quite a rustle at both of our households. There's been more dinners, more secluded conversations between our families and several more cross conversations between him and my parents and me and his parents. So far, the response has been favourable from both sides and I think even Papa has gotten over his initial inhibition after he saw how happy I am with Chirag. Everything is perfect about the equation, except one thing._

 _Chirag's family wants the two of us to get engaged as soon as we can._

 _Both of our families don't mind the engagement like that, but Papa wants to wait for Ranveer to return and so do I, to be very honest. Ranveer's my best friend! How can I get engaged without him being there for me on my big day? The thought alone just seems so absurd! Papa has tried explaining it out to Chirag's family, but I'm not sure that they do understand, really. So today, I was trying to convince Chirag about the same thing when we were sitting in my room, studying._

 _"_ _Do we really need to get engaged this soon?" I asked Chirag, and he gave me a bewildered look._

 _"What's the problem, sweetheart? I mean, we're just getting enagged. No one is talking about marriage right now," he replied just as he tucked my hair behind my ears. I gave him a hesitant smile._

 _"But Papa was telling about Ranveer-" I began, and I was quick to notice that Chirag suddenly stopped smiling the moment I took Ranveer's name. It was not that Chirag really had a problem or anything with Ranveer. Quite the contrary, actually... but I don't know. Ever since we confessed about being in love, he gets really twitchy every time I mention Ranveer. Jealousy issues, Maa tells me. Boys are just plain weird. But anyway._

 _"Well, what about him?" asked Chirag, looking a little... alert, I think was the expression about his face. I didn't fail to notice that his tone was a little sharp as well. But I knew that I had to get my point clarified. There was no other way._

 _"Papa wants to wait till May atleast till he returns," I stated firmly, and just like I'd expected Chirag to react, he did._

 _"May? Mom and Dad will be flying to New York in May for nine months, so it's now or never," he replied in what I recognized was a conscious effort at a patience he didn't feel when it came to this._

 _"But Ranveer-" I began once again, but this time he chose to silence me by gently pressing his finger upon my lip, and well... it worked. He rubbed his thumb upon my lower lip slowly before his fingers redirected its way around my cheek in a cup._

 _"Ishaani, look. I know he's your best friend, but he's not the only relationship you have in this world either. You have to think about your future as well," explained Chirag kindly, hoping that I'd back down from my request. But I couldn't. Well, this is Ranveer we have been talking about! How do you expect me to get engaged without him over here on the most important day of my life?_

 _"I understand, but-" I started for the third time, but this time Chirag retracted his hand away from my face, now looking a little aloof. His reaction was enough to shut me up, and before I could think about speaking again, his eye crashed against my own in a gaze that left me momentarily stunned as well._

 _"Ishaani, he hasn't called you up in three months! It's like he'said disappeared from the face of the Earth! No calls, no letters, no emails! You don't even have an emergency number listed!" he spoke in a pitch higher than his usual one and it did startle me, the creeping vexation that I could sense in his tone._

 _"Look, I'm sure there must be some reason. Ranveer would never do a thing like that," I tried to reason, but even deep down in my heart I knew that what Chirag was saying was right somewhere. Whatever may have been the reason did not justify the fact that Ranveer hadn't contacted me in so long a time and had just disappeared without a trace!_

 _"Ishaani, you've got to come out into the real world. You've got to stop relying upon Ranveer for everything," remarked Chirag with reproach evident in his voice. And well, it suddenly irked me. Come what so may, this is Ranveer that he was talking about! Ranveer would never do a thing like that or just walk out on me and I wasn't just going to sit there hear Chirag go on about Ranveer like a tattle-tale._

 _"What do you mean?" I asked him sharply as I stood up from the bed, and so did he._

 _"You've got to stop trusting him so blindly! People who trust this blindly often end up falling face first upon the ground," he warned me, and well... I just felt my temper flare up a little more._

 _It was one thing voicing my insecurities out like that so blatantly like that, but the fact that Chirag was just wildly guessing into the air since I haven't told him about my deepest fears and insecurities till now only seemed to make me angrier for some reason. He was just assuming things, and I hate people who just 'assume' without knowing the whole story. And so, I knew that I had to make a few points very loud and clear for him to understand, leaving aside the fact that I still loved him very much._

 _"That may be others. This is Ranveer. And I want my best friend with me on my big day. Period. I'm not going to take the decision without him either," I added rather childishly, I think. Chirag simply snorted at my remark, suddenly looking less than pleased with the way the conversation was going between the two of us._

 _"Is this how it will always be - him before me?" he asked suddenly, and I felt my blood go cold. This was not something that I was expecting AT ALL, and the way he put it just threw me off my balance. Something pricked my conscience as it squirmed uncomfortably underneath his scrutiny that knew what was going through my mind in that precise minute._

 _"Who said that now?" I asked him evasively, hoping that things would getting any worse from this point forth but experience has taught me better by now. Whenever I say things like that, they always do. And well, Chirag's next statement was proof enough._

 _"Hasn't it always been so? Whatever I do, it's always how Ranveer does it this way or Ranveer does it that way. Whenever I state facts or ways that are right, it's always how Ranveer's way was better or how he is right, no matter what," he complained, and all I could do was huff in indignation. That was so not true! Or... was it, really?_

 _"What's your problem really?" I asked, now finally letting the temper get to the better of me. I wouldn't just have Chirag stand there with that stupid smile upon his face that marked a victory we both know that he ultimately scored by the end of the fight. But to be honest, I couldn't care less because this was Ranveer in question over here. I wouldn't hear a word against him, no matter even if it was even true and my hear knew it._

 _"I don't have a problem with Ranveer, Ishaani. I really don't because he's a great guy. But I'm just tired of him being in between the two of us all the time. You trust him more than you trust me and sometimes, I even think that should the time come to save either one of us, you'd actually save him rather than me," replied Chirag and I gasped._

 _Whether out of shock or anger, I didn't know. I'd never given this much thought before, but now that I did I couldn't help but come to the uneasy conclusion that maybe... perhaps just maybe, Chirag might be right. I'd choose Ranveer afterall. But I couldn't give Chirag the satisfaction of knowing that he was right. So I did the next best thing that I could - try to turn the tables on him. The point of our argument we'd both long since departed from. This was now about our ego._

 _"Yes, I would. And I thought you were okay with that. Or was that just words? Chirag, Ranveer's my best friend. My only friend," I emphasized and this time, he gasped as though scorched by my words. We both glared daggers at each other before he gave me an unsympathetic look now._

 _"What have I been then for all this time? Your muse till he returns?" he asked me, and I could sense the frustration and ire in his tone. My heart did feel immensely guilty of speaking like that to him after everything he's done for me, and I suddenly felt my anger deflate. I didn't want to argue with him and upset him like that._

 _"Chirag, you're taking this all wrong. I love you!" I pleaded but the damage was already done. He looked too put off to even take in my words of love seriously at that moment, far more reciprocate it._

 _"Then why the hesitancy in getting engaged?" he shot back and I bit my tongue. To be honest, even I didn't know why was I so hesitant but if there was on thing I was clear upon in my mind, it was that I wouldn't be getting engaged without Ranveer beside me. Period._

 _"Look, I want to get engaged to you as well, alright? But it won't feel right without Ranveer!" I yelled out in response, and Chirag simply shook his head looking upset. I didn't like making him so, but he was just not willing to understand!_

 _"You know what makes me sad? I wish that he cared as much for you in return," he spoke in a hard voice and made to leave the room when I caught him hand and pulled him back. I could suddenly feel my temper flare up again with what he just said, and needless to say that he realized what he'd let slip too because the next moment, he looked uncomfortable._

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him harshly, not bothering about whether I sounded rude or no. Chirag gave me one good long look before the hesitancy left his eyes, and along with it strode something that looked like purpose to me._

 _"I know that he's sacrificed a lot for you, but had I been in his place, I'd have never left you alone at the time he did," he replied coldly and I could see that he really meant it. And that just made my blood boil to a whole new level. No one spoke things like that in front of me and got away with it._

 _"That's none of your business, so shut up," I exclaimed rather rudely and the smile that Chirag gave me just sizzled through my heart like acid. He was anticipating this precise reaction from me and I gave it to him on a silver platter._

 _"The truth hurts, Ishaani. But the faster you see it and accept it, the better," he spoke in a word of advice, but by now I was mad enough to not even give a damn about it. I just wanted to hit him, but I controlled my urge with great difficulty._

 _"You know what? This conversation is done," I told him stiffly and he gave me a halfhearted smile. Walking towards the door, he just stopped to tell me one statement before he left the room and myself with the leering echo of his words that I knew where true somewhere down the line because they were thoughts that had begun cropping in my mind from the last few weeks now._

 _"Fine. But just give it a thought. If you want to get engaged, fine. If not, I guess there's nothing else that I can say, is there?" was I think the exact phrase that he told me before slamming the door shut behind him, snapping me out of all my anger._

 _Oh, I'm so, so, so mad at him! How couldn't I be, when he just raked open all of my wounds and my fears and my inhibitions at once and walked away thinking that he's done some sort of an achievement?! Doesn't he see that this is exactly what I've been trying not to fear in this one year? What if Ranveer finds someone better than me as his friend? What if he forgets me? What if he likes Sydney so much that he never returns? What if he just decides to walk out upon me when I need him the most?_

 _Oh, I know it's even stupid to think things like this but what do I do if the thoughts just don't stop to seem rolling into my head at every free moment I have like a stupid slideshow? And with Ranveer's line unavailable and the whole hoopla hoop that's been happening with regards to the zero-communication, I just don't know what to think anymore since I'm just running out of excuses for him now!_

 _And then Chirag just waltz's in about the engagement and tells me the exact things that I'm fearing about... and what the hell was that whole thing about me always prioritizing Ranveer upon him? What the heck was he playing at? And seriously, even he knows that it isn't true! It isn't, it isn't and it isn't! How could he even insinuate something like that?! I could never compare the two of them like that. Well, Ranveer is my best friend and he'll always be first for me that way, be it for friendship or trust. But why doesn't Chirag see that I love him and he means the world to me? But no, he just wants to play Mr. Obnoxious!_

 _Ugh, I so hate Chirag right now!_

 _-x-_

 _ **24th January, 2009:**_

 _Another day bites the dust._

 _But like the usual mundane ones, today was kind of interesting. Maybe it was because I had a blast making a fool of Chirag. The poor soul doesn't know heads or tails about paintings, and so that's why it's all the more fun to pull his legs on this. I didn't lie to him about anything per se, except about Ranveer's painting, that's all. And the discussion we had out of it was pretty amusing too. So well, I'll plough on right ahead and tell you what happened._

 _Well, after our whole argument two weeks back we patched up and Chirag managed to sit me down calmly and explain his point of view, which doesn't even seem so wrong now that I think about it. Just a small ceremony, nothing to make a big issue out of. Just want to get us engaged because we're both so madly in love with each other and the engagement will help us get a little serious about each other as well and will give both of us a chance to know about each other more as well. And Chirag wants to marry me and only me, that much he is certain about. If it's not me, it's no one else either._

 _He even apologized for the other day and how he'd spoken some really unreasonable things in his anger that was just his insecurity of losing me. Well, after I cooled down and gave it all a good thought, I couldn't see why Chirag would even think so, but the fact that I meant that much to him just kind of dissipated my anger as well. I mean come on, we all talk crap when we are angry and he was just watching out for me... I can understand that. That's just his way of showing his love. And somewhere down the line, I do see the positives outweighing the negatives of just simply getting engaged in the long run._

 _And that's why I agreed to get engaged as soon as Chirag wanted us to. I must have given Chirag hell before agreeing to get engaged, but I had to finally cave in to him. How could I not, really, when he was putting his entire heart and soul into this relationship? But well... since I said yes and agreed for the engagement, Papa also agreed about the same. Papa did say that I'd probably have to cancel upon my plans about the US, but it was a risk worth taking for Chirag. And you know what's the best thing? Chirag tells me that he'll convince Papa hook or by crook about me wanting to go the US._

 _But well, today was not about that. Chirag and I were sitting in my room, talking about Papa's painting collection since he managed to buy one more from the art gallery yesterday during the exhibition at the highest bid that went around the room the previous night - 7 crores. All of us were there and it was a magnificent swoop that Papa made, and both Chirag and I were in awe of the painting. It was a Picasso, Papa's first. Chirag has always been in awe of Papa's painting collections ever since he first heard Papa rave about the Vermeer he had acquired from an international bid for it a year back, and since then he's been just as hooked into keeping track of all the paintings we have._

 _And so that's how this became the topic for our discussion this afternoon._

 _"How many years has Harshad Uncle even been collecting these painting from?" asked me Chirag in the middle of when I was discussing about why I'd quit painting suddenly. Well... I'd just lost the heart to paint anymore and express so much that it took away a little of my soul alongside. It was... overwhelming, those three months of madness with the paintings. I couldn't afford to lose my sanity behind them._

 _"I don't know, but it's been atleast three decades. Collected paintings from many places round the world," I replied eagerly and Chirag nodded his head like a curious child. God, he was just so adorable!_

 _"They must all cost a fortune, these paintings. An easy half-a billion, I think, especially seeing how you say that Uncle's even got a Van Gogh!" he exclaimed not unlike a fan girl and I couldn't help but roar out with laughter at time._

 _To be honest, it was rather funny, the way he was all excited about it. He didn't know the 'A' of art, and yet his enthusiasm about the names associated with the paintings in our house could beat both mine and Papa's as well. Papa just cannot stop yapping about his paintings to Chirag and really loves the rapt attention with which he listens to all those long explanations on the paintings._

 _"Oh yeah, Papa's collection is pretty rare like that, and certainly very, very expensive," I commented, and Chirag let out a slow whistle._

 _"How do you differentiate between whether a painting is real or fake? I mean, for all we could know, these could be fakes too," he stated, and I couldn't help but shoot him an amused look. How did such ideas come to him really beat me. But like Ranveer would always tells me, it's always the geniuses who are always cracked. And Chirag was certainly a genius and I could see it with the way he was implementing his ideas into his father's business already._

 _"Oh, there's a lot of different tests and samplings done for that. The quality of the paper and it's age, the age of the colours used, the seal of the painter, and then there's always the classic trademarks," I replied after giving his question a good thought. But if anything, he looked even more curious now._

 _"But that's when you're making a serious buy, right? The layman would absolutely not know any difference unless its taken into close scrutiny," he said and well, he did make a good point. A real and a fake if done well were as good as the same in the eyes of a layman. It was only a real artist who could understand the difference between the strokes and the difference between a genuine painting and an imitation._

 _"Yeah, that's true enough. I again don't know about all the paintings out there, because this is just a hobby with me and I know only as much as I've read. Usually people specializing with ancient art and paintings have a much deeper knowledge about all of this," I explained to Chirag and he gave me a satisfied nod as he put his head upon my lap. I gave him a small kiss upon his forehead before beginning to stroke his hair. I loved doing that._

 _"So you're saying that tomorrow if someone replaces the real paintings in your house with a fake one, you won't even come to know?" asked Chirag, looking at me with an intrigue that matched the one I felt at his question. I swear he could join the FBI with the kind of brains he had._

 _"Could be, since paintings are such a thing that we tend to overlook in our day to day life when we're so busy running around all over the place. But still, it'd be difficult to fool me since I've lived with these paintings for as long as I can remember them," I replied cautiously, giving my answer good thought especially since this was such a curious topic that we were discussing._

 _"You know, you've told me about all the paintings in the house except this one. Whose is this?" he asked me, pointing towards Ranveer's painting. I looked at that painting and blushed in spite of myself. Well, that painting is my life. The deepest and most intimate connection between Ranveer and myself apart from the promise band upon my ring finger that has our names etched upon it with the inscription 'Always Forever'. Chirag knows the story behind the bands, he doesn't know the story behind that painting._

 _I must have told him everything about Ranveer, and about our friendship and our complexity-filled equation even in general, but somehow I don't know why I've never told him about the painting before and the story that went behind it. Maybe it was because it was too personal - that it was something that only Ranveer and I were meant to share and no one else. Not even Chirag. And that's why, I preferred keeping it that way. I was too selfish to share away the breathtaking essence of that painting by giving away its story. It was just between Ranveer and I, what happened that night._

 _Even my parents don't know what happened till this date that night that pushed Ranveer back into the warmth of life from the dreaded cage of death. And Ranveer and I prefer keeping it that way. And that's why, I knew that this story wasn't meant to be shared with anyone. But that didn't mean that I couldn't give him a gist about how much that painting meant to me._

 _"This, Chirag, is the most precious painting in the house," I replied, and the pride in my voice along with the emotion didn't go amiss by him. He sat up straight at the change in my voice, looking surprised._

 _"Even more precious than Van Gogh?" he asked, and I could hear the slight disbelief in his voice as though wondering how come Papa hadn't told him about this masterpiece. But well, his reactions were only making this more and more fun for me to play along with._

 _"Even more precious than that, yes," I repeated and his mouth fell open in an 'O'._

 _"Picasso? Monet? Da Vinci? Michaelangelo? Rembrandt?" he tried to guess, and I had to bite my cheek hard in order to prevent myself from laughing._

 _Well, this painting was worth much, much more than all of this really. And then again, the nostalgia about Ranveer that I keep getting every time I lay eyes upon that painting... if only he'd call once! All I have to do is calm myself with the band I wear upon my finger and comfort my heart of his presence along with the wind-chimes that he's given me. Those two are my only true souvenirs from him apart from the memories. Oh, the countless fading memories..._

 _"No. Those all I've shown you already," I replied hastily when Chirag snapped his fingers at me to bring me out from my long line of thoughts. I shook my head and stuck my tongue out to him, hoping that he wouldn't catch upon my line of thoughts. Thankfully, he didn't. He was too busy trying to think about the artist in question and the worth of the painting._

 _"Vermeer? Renoir? Caravaggio?" he asked further and I shook my head in a resolute negative._

 _"No, no and no," I replied and Chirag let out an impatient huff, not unlike a child._

 _"Who has this been painted by?" he asked me finally, not able to think about any more painters now that he's exhausted his list of the very few who he knew in the first place all thanks to Papa. I looked at the painting and spotted Ranveer's signature at the bottom of the the canvas scrawled in a silent signature that was inscrutinable to the naked eye since it blended with the grains of the sand. And suddenly I was reminded of an amateur painter from the 19th Century whose painting Ranveer had liked in one of the art exhibitions that he's been to with Papa before his accident at the factory. The two of us had raved on and on about that painting in particular that was given both to in the Romanticism era._

 _"Samuel Palmer," I replied finally, the name of the artist upon my lips readily now. Nobody could read the scrawl of the signature and understand the name written upon it except myself. And then again, the quotes engraved around the frame were what exemplified the beauty of the story even more._

 _"Who?" asked Chirag, looking bewildered._

 _"Samuel Palmer," I repeated and Chirag shrugged his shoulders._

 _"Never heard of him," he stated in a small voice, and I finally stretched my feet long and swung them off from the bed after sitting cross-legged for more than half an hour._

 _"He was an amateur painter of the Romanticism era. Specialized in landscapes. Late 19th Century," I profiled and this time, he gave me a much keener nod,_

 _"I don't see what's so special about the painting, really," remarked Chirag after some time, during which both of us stared at the painting in silence - me in reverence, he in oblivion._

 _"Everything is. And as to why it is special, you won't understand. But this is the most precious one in the whole household," I repeated as I stood up and walked towards the painting, letting my fingertips brush through the course canvas whose colours marked a reality brighter than this one._

 _"Wow, I guess that's how art works then," whispered Chirag softly as his arm trailed along my waist and he turned me towards me. I blushed furiously as I tried to take his arms off._

 _"Yep, and that's why if you're planning on robbing these paintings, you better not touch this one. I'd forgive you for even stealing away Van Gogh, but not this. And I will hunt you down and tear you limb for limb if you try to escape with this," I stated suddenly in mock warning as I gave up and threw my arms around his neck, giving him a sly smile in return._

 _"Wow, that mad about this painting, aren't you?" he asked, looking halfway torn between amusement and actual fear that I might carry out what I'd just threatened to._

 _"Well, I'll tear the world apart if anything happens to it," I replied casually but I think my eyes still held that same fire. Ranveer would call it a demented bat look since that fire even seemed to scare him away, but well... I'd just call it love. Strong, protective love for that painting. Till this date I don't know why I love it so much, but I do. And the threats I'd definitely carry out._

 _"Got your point, pumpkin," replied Chirag in a soft whisper as he kissed the button of my nose. I flushed a deeper shade of crimson. But before he could even think about going forward with anything else or before I could try to push him away, his phone buzzed. His father was called him to the office as early as he could make it because of an urgent meeting that had propped up on the agenda. He quickly kissed my forehead and bid me a hurried goodbye, promising to give me a call once the meeting was done with._

 _I quickly dropped Chirag to his car and returned back home to find Papa standing right by the doorpost, looking at me lovingly. I think I did have a rather stupid smile upon my face that only got sillier until I had to hug Papa to hide that smile away. Both of us remained like that for a few minutes before Papa whispered to me slowly._

 _"You're really in love with him now, aren't you?" I broke away from the hug slowly and nodded my head, too coy to meet eyes with him. Papa however raised my chin and made me meet eyes with him, his expression still a little unfathomable for me. But his face quickly relaxed into a smile, and so did mine when he said the next sentence._

 _"How would you like your engagement to be on the 8th next month? It'll make for a good birthday present, no?"_

 _-x-_

 ** _8th February, 2009:_**

 _I can't believe that I'm engaged!_

 _It still feels so surreal. I mean, I'm no longer just Ishaani Parekh! I'm someone's fiancee now! Wow, and well... I still can't believe it. I mean, it feels so silly, really because I still don't feel like I'm engaged. And its not even as though the ring is a new addition upon my finger. It's just Ranveer's promise band being exchanged with my engagement ring that is considerably lighter on my finger like that, but otherwise, it all just feels the same._

 _Ofcourse it isn't the same though. This officiates the relationship between Chirag and myself - lovers to become life partners soon. When would the soon come though, I have no idea. But yes, we were on the way towards that 'soon'. Papa and Maa were pretty thrilled today, especially since everything went off so well and without any drama whatsoever, which is a first. And for once, Baa was at her beast behaviour rather than roaming about the place with that usual sulk. For someone who's been sour about Chirag and my relationship right from day one, she did look a little too happy today, but I guess she's just happy to get shot of me._

 _Well, the feelings are mutual really, so I can't say that I blame her. But leaving everything aside, the function was pretty good on the whole. It was a simple engagement with just both of your families and that's it. Not too much of a hullabaloo on both Chirag's as well as my insistence. We both want a simple marriage really without much fuss, especially without wasting money unnecessarily. And thankfully, both our families did comply with our request, so we couldn't have been the happiest._

 _And since it is my birthday today, it became like a double bonanza for me! I think this must hands down be my best birthday ever because I've actually gotten Chirag himself as a gift for it. The biggest gift of my life. My friend, my lover, my soul mate. And I couldn't have felt more luckier than I did today with Chirag standing beside me as my to-be life partner. I must have done some really good deeds in my last life to have a person like Chirag who loves me so much._

 _If there was only one thing that I'll terribly regret about this day though, it'll be not having Ranveer by my side. I wanted him to be here for the engagement. I mean, how couldn't I? He's my best friend! He's been there through thick and thin for me, living through all my moments and occasions of happiness and grief alike. Then how couldn't he have been there on the most important day of my life, holding my hand and telling me that everything was going to be alright?_

 _But he wasn't. And I'll have to live with the fact. Had he been here, I'd have had so many confessions to make to him by now - my fears, my inhibitions, my doubts, my excitement, my anxieties... everything! But I just don't know where he is! No phone, no letter, no email! He hasn't even replied to the last three letters I've sent him as well! And neither has he even called for my birthday this time! Atleast if Kaka and Kaki could have made it for the engagement I'd have asked them about it, but since they're on a yatra right now..._

 _I'm getting worried about him now._

 _But honestly, if there's one thing that's kept me sane through all the excitement and apprehensions of the day, it's been Chirag. I mean he's just been brilliant, right from handling everything at home and all of us crazily excited cousins to tackling our parents, he's just been astounding! He's the pet of everyone at home, and I couldn't have been luckier to be marrying Chirag. And as I watched him the entire day today, I could only thank my stars to have given me a guy like Chirag who loved me as madly as he did._

 _Honestly, I can't wait for May till Ranveer gets his degree and comes back to Mumbai! There's just so, so, so much to tell him and know his views about! But you know, I think I'm going to give him a surprise. My exams will get over by April anyway, so I'm planning to go to Sydney in May during his convocation. It'll be the best surprise of his life as well! I'm sure that the reason he hasn't called up in these many months is because he must be drowning with his studies and his job and it must be one hell of a job for him to multi-task it all._

 _But atleast he could have replied to me once so that I wouldn't worry. I guess maybe Chirag is right - priorities change with time. But never mind, it's just a matter of three months now before Ranveer comes back to Mumbai and then perhaps things can go back to the way they were once we meet each other. He'll definitely be going back to Sydney for another six months of his internship, but I think once we meet each other, I'm sure that things can go back to the way they used to be. Distance afterall does make the heart grow fonder._

 _But well, his priorities might have changed, but not mine. And that's why, I'm going to go to Sydney for his convocation and it's going to be a surprise. Well, I've spoken it out to Papa and he seems to agree. I was planning to taking Chirag with me as well but he seems reluctant, so I think I'll go alone only. Papa himself wants to come to Sydney but his schedule is so jam-packed these days that he's finding it increasingly difficult to get any free time at all. I think more than myself, he's actually looking forward for Ranveer to return back over here so that some of the difficulties with the portfolios can be sorted out._

 _Chirag is helping Papa unofficially as much as he can but somehow, nothing seems to be working. Papa says that Ranveer's touch is made of gold, whatever he touches becomes a goldmine investment be default. Sigh, I don't know why but I'm really missing Ranveer today, you know? I haven't missed him like this in a long, long time (well, I've hardly spoken about him in this past one year!) but somehow, I don't know... something feels missing. Maybe it's because I've taken off the ring from my finger._

 _I haven't even realized how important that ring was, or maybe how it was because of the ring that maybe I'd managed to control my spiralling emotions to a certain extent. Maybe it was what kept Ranveer close to my heart, like a guardian. But today, the moment I took off that ring to accommodate Chirag's... I don't know, it felt... odd. As though I was stripping away something very, very intimately close to my heart and was putting my heart out in the open cold winds, exposed. I don't know why, but Chirag's ring doesn't feel so warm like Ranveer's did._

 _Maybe Chirag's right. I need to sort out my own priorities and need to stop comparing him with Ranveer for everything. I think I need to decide finally and at long last who gets more priority in my life from this point forth. Ranveer is the most integral part of my life and will always be so because everything's interlinked back to him, including my existence and my soul in the first place. But Chirag is the love of my life and my heart belongs only with him, and I've got to stop being so... fickle-minded about my emotions._

 _Maybe I think I should complete that last painting that I was supposed to gift Ranveer when he returned back fro, Sydney. Maybe that's what's holding me back till date from fully trusting Chirag like the way I trust Ranveer because... well maybe Chirag is right. Ranveer's been in between the two of us for too long, and it's beginning to have its side-effects upon our relationship too. It was different when we were friends and I'd go on and on about Ranveer and revere him, but Chirag and I share a much more deeper and meaningful relationship now._

 _And maybe that's why I think that it's time that I stopped being so stuck upon Ranveer. He made his choice and I made my own a year and four months back. He's clearly moved on in life, and I guess I should as well. Maybe I need to take the mysterious 'Love's' advice and let it go. Let go of the past and embrace my future with all my heart, mind and soul. My mind is definitely giving me the go sign, and my heart's pretty compliant with my brain for the first time ever as well... but what's bothering my soul?_

 _The essence... I can't believe that this unknown essence that I keep seeking is still bothering me because I still can't find it! Everything's going perfect... much more so than my whole life together could ever be. And yet there's something still tugging at my conscience, making it squirm in discomfort at times when I let my mind wander away through the wee hours of the night. That same creeping emptiness... the same thirst for that unknown essence to fill me up whole just like I'd feel till before Ranveer left for Sydney._

 _It's as though I lost that mysterious essence when Ranveer left for Sydney and I've been in search of it ever since, but till now I've not been able to find it. Chirag's embraces and presence gives me the warmth I want, the love and passion I want... but not the essence I'm seeking out in the dark. I obviously haven't told Chirag about this because we as it is have unresolved issues without adding on with something as silly as not being able to find some unknown essence. But I should be able to trust Chirag with things like this, right?_

 _I mean, he's my fiance! If I don't trust him with things like this, then who will I trust them with? Don't take me wrong, I trust Chirag. I trust him with my life, at that. But I don't know... it's still taking me time to come over my trust issues in things like this. The only person who I can ever trust with my eyes closed and know that he'd never, ever take advantage of my deepest secrets and insecurities ever is Ranveer. Not an any cost. Maybe it'll take time to establish that trust with Chirag. These things definitely take time, right? And Chirag and I just know each other for little above a year only so far._

 _Yeah, I guess that's it. It'll certainly take time to reach the level where Ranveer and I are upon now with Chirag. Thirteen years certainly is a long, long time... But then again like Ranveer always told me, it's a leap of faith - trust. You have to take the leap to see where it's going to take you. My faith in Ranveer has always been unparalleled. Even in my most daunting of nightmares can't I ever imagine him breaking my trust, and maybe that's why I've built my entire sanctity and life upon that trust - in the faith that it'll never, ever break because... well, it's Ranveer._

 _Yeah, I just need time to build that kind of trust with Chirag before I tell him about this stupid essence thing. And then again, before that there's the whole 'oh, you always would choose Ranveer above me' thing to tackle as well. How I wish I didn't always end up messing things up like the way I do, or atleast I had Ranveer by my side to get me out from the mess like always._

 _Oh, I just can't wait to meet Ranveer in May now!_

 _The two of us definitely need to talk._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	113. Epistle 95

**Epistle 95: The Curious Ways of Life**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **14th February, 2009:**_

 _Chirag said the sweetest thing today!_

 _Well, he always says the sweetest things, but this one just topped it all today. Intrigued, already? Well don't worry, I'm getting to it. So today as you know is Valentine's Day! Chirag and I had a pretty cozy celebration today like that - the beach in the afternoon, then we both freshened up a little before he took me out to dinner in the night and then for a long drive along the Marines that was as romantic as it could get with the weather and the songs upon the radio. Oh, it was just perfect tonight! Just like the way I've always wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day._

 _And you know what's the best thing? I actually got to learn a new fact today! Chirag and I didn't first meet at the airport... we first met at my seventeenth birthday party! Can you believe it? Honestly, I think that was just the luckiest day of my life with Ranveer's surprise in the morning and then that gorgeous forest (whoa, how long has it been since I last went there?), and then this party and the dinner afterwards. And now I have another reason to cherish that day in particular! I'll you how I came to know about it._

 _The two of us were sitting by the beach in the afternoon watching the waves crash across the shore idly when Chirag initiated the conversation._

 _"So, how's the preparations for your exams going on?" he asked and I gave him a casual smile. He'd been tutoring me for my exams but given all our distractions, he decided that it was best if I went back to self-studying. So far, the preparations were going pretty decent, even though it certainly wasn't my best. But well, it's still been going much better than my expectations so far._

 _"It's going great," I replied. Chirag took my hand into his own, my engagement ring gleaming from upon my finger in the bright glare of the afternoon sun. It was a very pleasant afternoon, one that I hadn't been guest to for a long, long time. I don't know, but ever since Ranveer's left for Sydney, the beach and the afternoons upon them haven't been the same anymore either. But I'm just happy that we had a good day out on the beach today._

 _Err, where was I? Oh yeah, sorry!_

 _"And what's your plan after your graduation?" asked Chirag lightly, and I didn't know for a moment what was it that he was really asking about. My plans after the graduation were all that we've been discussing in these past two months! And so, I only cocked my eyebrow at him in question and he chuckled softly._ _"Well, you wanted to pursue your MBA from Harvard only, right?" he asked, and I slapped my forehead. He was talking about my choice of university for the US._

 _"Harvard or Stanford. I'm okay with either," I replied confidently, and I noticed that his expression kind of dipped suddenly. I was oddly reminded of a deja vu from some time ago, but I couldn't place it from where exactly._

 _"So you're firm on going to the US, then?" he asked me, and I couldn't help but feel a pit of guilt begin to surge in my heart. I didn't like putting the two of us through this, but I cannot help it. I'd always made it clear to Chirag right from Day 1 that my education was my top priority and that I wouldn't have anything coming in between it, least of all a love affair._

 _"Ofcourse I am. But hey, listen if you-" I began, not sure why I was even going to say what I was about to. To cancel out on the US if Chirag was not okay with it. Maybe it was because I loved him and I knew what it'd do to him if I did really go away. No one knew it better than I how it felt when something like that happened with you. And I didn't really want to put him through all that trouble as well._

 _"What? Don't want you to go?" asked Chirag, looking puzzled at the hesitance that I'm sure must have crossed upon my face. I shut my eyes, thinking about whether or not it was the wisest thing that I was about to do. And Ranveer's voice rung out of nowhere - always trust your heart._

 _"Yeah... I'll stay back, if you find four years too much," I replied, opening my eyes and looking at him with all the sincerity that I could muster. He looked taken aback with what I said before he turned his fullest attention towards me and cupped both my cheeks protectively._

 _"Ishaani, every person is entitled to chase their dreams by listening to your heart. I love you and want to get married to you as soon as I can, but not at the cost of your dreams. I want you to become an independent woman," he emphasized, his eyes never once leaving my own. In that moment, I couldn't have been more in love with him than I already was, but I think I did fall in love with him a little more._

 _"Maa and Papa still aren't sure about this, though. Papa feels that I can complete my MBA from Mumbai itself," I told him, breaking away my gaze from his own as I turned to look at the dazzling water. This was indeed my most favourite time of the day upon the beach, and the light February heat along with its cool breeze made the beach all-the-more appealing._

 _"You know what? I'll talk to Uncle and Aunty about it," replied Chirag confidently and I gave him a small smile._

 _"Chirag, no I-" I began to protest, but he cut out my speech by shaking his head at me._

 _"Ishaani, I trust you. And I know that you will achieve what you've set out to do in life. And you'll leave a mark upon this world because you're just that extraordinary. And that's why I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure that you do manage to go to the US for your MBA," he assured, his voice as strong and passionate as it'd always be when it came to anything got to do with my well-being. I simply rested my head upon his shoulder and he took me into his embrace entirely._

 _"And what about us?" I whispered in question after some time when neither of us refused to speak any further. Chirag looked down at me, his browns crunched._

 _"What about us?" he asked rather lamely and I rolled my eyes at him. Boys could get really daft at times._

 _"Four years apart..." I began, trailing off the moment I saw the realization creep into his eyes about what i was talking about. He did look rather sheepish and awkward as though he was asked a very uncomfortable question, but when he replied, he took me by surprise._

 _"Who said so? If you want, I'll come along with you and settle in the US for four years," he suggested suddenly and that managed to make me sit up straight, as though zapped._

 _"What? No! What about your work here and your-" I began, and this time he didn't wait for me to complete what I was saying. He just cut through my own narrative._

 _"I'm more than well-qualified to get a job anywhere, Ishaani. I can easily get a job in the US," he boasted and all I could do was give him an uncertain look. Say what he would about liking the US more than India, but again having to relocate and get re-adjusted to the American culture just for me was a big, big sacrifice on his behalf. I know that he loves me enough to make that sacrifice for me, but then again so do I. And that's why I can't let him do it either._

 _"You'd do that for me?" I asked him in spite of what was going on in my mind, unable to keep the awe and admiration away from my tone. How could I, really, when he was willing to sacrifice it all for me?_

 _"Obviously. I love you and I care for you. Your dreams matter the most to me, so if this is what it takes for you to go to US, so be it. I'm in," he added strongly as though warning me off against no arguments on the topic whatsoever. I knew that talking any further would make no sense because once he's made up his mind, it's done for good. Typical Leo. As stubborn as I am, if not more when he gets into those rebellious phases. But well, since I know all that, I decided to take a more practical approach on the topic._

 _"What about our marriage?" I asked him, and he tapped his finger upon his cheek, as though thinking about my question too hard._

 _"I'm in no hurry whatsoever. I'm just 24 right now. Who's running away?" he asked, and both of us laughed._

 _"You could reach 40 as well till I really decide to marry you," I teased, and the two of us laughed some more. The thought of a 40-year old Chirag was somehow too funny to think about. But the moment we sobered down, he took my hand into his own once again and caressed it._

 _"As long as I'm taking those saath pheres with you, I don't have a care in the world whether its now or ten years down the line," he confessed, and all I could do was shake my head at him._

 _He really doesn't know what he was talking about. Even I didn't when I made all those tall promises to Ranveer. I fell flat upon my face the moment he left and since then its only been a struggle everyday to hold myself. And if this was just the case with Ranveer, imagine the agony I and Chirag will both have to go through away from each other._

 _"You don't know what you're talking about," I spoke in a small voice and the grip of his hand upon mine only grew stronger just as the sun began gaining some power of its own as it blazed even stronger._

 _"Trust me, I do," he replied with surety and I sighed._

 _There could be nothing better of Chirag could actually manage to do everything that he just told me, but then again life had always taught me to be ready for shocks and unpleasant surprises because my life in particular was never meant to be so pleasant for things to work in my favour. I had Ranveer back then who made sure that everything did fall into accordance with what I wanted and now I have Chirag, and maybe that's my silver living._

 _"What if you get a better opportunity elsewhere or if your Dad makes you an offer you cannot refuse?" I asked him the moment this thought crossed my mind, that was just a couple of minutes down the line. He gave my question a good thought, the longest he did this whole afternoon before he finally arrived upon an answer._

 _"Ishaani, you cannot get everything in life. You have to sacrifice. And I'm not going to let you sacrifice your career for me just because you're a woman. No, I'll certainly never let that happen. So if I have to sacrifice better job prospects and my own father's proposals for your education, so be it," he replied with a finality in his voice, his eyes never wavering from upon my own ones. His eyes bled a love I couldn't fathom, because the intensity with which he stared at me every time during moments like these just... ensnared my senses._

 _"I love you," was all that I could tell him as I gently got upon my knees and kissed him upon his cheek._

 _"I love you more," he replied back as he kissed my forehead, before pulling me up upon my feet along with him and giving me a tight hug. Both of us remained like that for some time before we separated, and began making our way towards the car._

 _"You're just the same like you were during your birthday party back when you were seventeen."_

 _"What?"_

 _"We met for the first time not at the airport, but at your seventeenth birthday party. I even danced with you. In fact I was the only guy that you agreed to dance with," he added and suddenly I was taken back to my seventeenth birthday and to the mystery boy that I'd danced with whose name I hadn't caught on to. I hardly remembered anything about the boy who I danced with, but the fact that it was none other than Chirag was something that just blew my mind apart! Something that had happened four years ago... if only I'd known back then..._

 _"Why didn't you ever tell me about this before?" I asked him as we almost reached the car, both of us too lost in thought about the first time that we actually met. God, I really feel so stupid not remembering or knowing about it at all!_

 _"I'd just come on a break before my exams. It was my first year MBA. I knew that you didn't remember and I just..." he trailed off, looking slightly flabbergasted. I instantly understood what it must be about._

 _"You didn't want to face the disappointment of the fact that I wouldn't remember you perhaps?" I questioned, and he flushed even more in response before actually speaking out._

 _"Sort of, yes... I really, really liked you back then. On first sight. But I was sure that you were so oblivious to my presence given how you and Ranveer just seemed to have a different equation going on that night..." he replied, giving me a sheepish look._

 _Oddly enough, all that I could remember about that night was that song where Ranveer and I had that electrifying eye contact during. I blushed slightly thinking about how everything just turned out to be in the end. If anyone would have told me four years ago that I'd be meeting the man of my dreams at my own birthday party, I'd have laughed at him. And maybe perhaps I did when Ranveer tried to mention something like that. But who knew it'd actually be true? Life and its curious ways..._

 _"I guess we were meant to be, eh?" I asked Chirag as we reached the car now. He opened the door and held it for me._

 _"I guess so, yeah," I replied with a nonchalant shrug as I took my seat in the car. He walked towards the driver's seat and took his position as well. Both of us looked at each other and sighed serenely._

 _"You really should have told me about this," I exclaimed, more to myself than to him but he heard me anyway._

 _"Life is full of surprises... if you know them all, what's there to look forward to?" he remarked as he brought the car to life and began driving away towards my house to drop me before we could move over to the second phase of our date schedules for later that evening at the Fountain. The two of us gifted each other a watch and a perfume - I got the watch, he got the perfume. Both of our favourites. But the gifts hardly mattered when we had each other to cherish, along with our love to celebrate on a day whose importance I understand a little better now than from before._

 _Chirag's always the one with gestures and the big moves and I'll never forget the day he proposed to me just on the eve of my birthday. Upon the beach at night amidst the sea and the heavenly sky. And then there was tonight that was as simple as it could be, and yet I couldn't have been in more awe of those little moments that we shared in between us tonight._

 _Life really has strange ways of teaching lessons and giving surprises._

 _-x-_

 ** _23rd February, 2009:_**

 _'You'll never find yourself alone, Ishaani. Whenever you need me, I'm always going to be beside you even before you can call out my name in your darkest hours of need.'_

 _That's what Chirag told me today when he found me in the store room today, crying. Well, it was obvious that I'd be there since I've chucked away the habit of running away from home whenever I'm upset. So it's only the storeroom for me now since Ranveer's room I just can't bring myself up to to go and hide in. The memories are too strong for me still, and especially at a time when I'm in one of these phases where I don't know what's happening to me._

 _Nothing per se happened at home right now to rattle me up so much. Well ever since Gauri di's marriage, Baa has made sure to not cross my path again at all, and I'm happy that she's been taking this so seriously so far because it's nothing but the biggest relief for me. Maa and Papa have never been happier although Papa again has his own share of worries, and something more along the line that he won't tell me about. Things between Disha and I have been pretty much tame as well since we're getting more time to spend together, and she may be really snobbish at times, but she's okay otherwise._

 _Chirag and I have been great as well. More dates, more new ways of getting up with even more mind-boggling gifts and messages in the morning and more quality time together in between study sessions, which is great. Our disagreements have definitely become lesser thankfully and I'm making it a conscious effort not to bring up Ranveer's name between us at all whenever it crosses my mind. And I think we both appreciate the improvement its brought about in our equation already._

 _But that's precisely my problem - Ranveer!_

 _It's like he's just fallen off from the face of the Earth! Its been four months now and I haven't heard from him! Four months! He hasn't called for my birthday, doesn't have any letters showing up or any emails and not even a single goddamn phone call! Do you even know how does it make me feel? Do you even know how worried I am!? Papa tells me that he's probably all right and busy with his studies and work, but even that's a thin excuse right now!_

 _I mean, this is just not like Ranveer to not keep in touch with me! What now, is he so busy that he can't even spare his best friend a single minute? I have my exams on head and that's why I can't fly down to Sydney, or else that's the first thing I'd have done, especially after this current stint that he's been pulling off! And I'm just torn between being terribly mad at him and for being worried-out-of-my-mind sick about him! And I bet he doesn't even give a damn about what I'm going through right now, the moron that he is!_

 _This is precisely why I've been so low from the last two months! Not because of anything else because I'm just so angry and disappointed and mad at him for acting like a fucking two-year old child! I expected better from him than this! But no, he just wants to remain invisible on the face of the Earth! Even Uncle and Aunty haven't heard from him in ages and I've been calling them up every week in spite of them telling me that they'd let me know if Ranveer gave them a call. Is this really why I sent him to Sydney? To do crap like this?_

 _And today, I just reached a whole new peak of worry about Ranveer because I had a stupid dream about him being very badly hurt and in dire need of help and no one was there to help him and when I woke up, I just didn't know what to do with myself anymore so I did the first thing that crossed my mind - went to the store room and cried my eyes out, as much as I could to ease the pain and the forebodings. All of my paintings on Ranveer are in the store room right now and I was hoping that it'd make me feel better seeing them all._

 _On the contrary, by the end of it I was even more rattled and messed up, and that's when Chirag stepped in._

 _"Still hasn't called?" he asked worriedly and I shook my head._

 _"No, and I- I don't know what's wrong! Why isn't he calling me?" I half sobbed and half yelled out to him as I banged my fist upon my own thighs in chagrin. Chirag swiftly wiped away the tears from upon my face._

 _"Darling, he will call you. You need to relax-" he began and I'm afraid I exploded rather frightfully at him._

 _"I CAN'T RELAX ANYMORE!" was I think what I yelled at him and even he looked a little startled with my outburst. The worst thing was that I couldn't even feel sorry about it. Before he could say anything, I continued with the same outrage. "_ _I've been waiting for two months! Two months!"_

 _"I know that you're upset and hurt, but-" he began, but I didn't bother to let him complete._

 _"But what? What have I done, Chirag? Have I hurt him? Have I upset him? Is he angry with me? Is that why he won't talk with me? But if he's mad at me, why won't he talk to anyone else? What have they done? Just anyone... just let him talk to anyone once and let them know that he's alright and alive-" I exclaimed, and now that I think about it, I did sound really mental. Maybe that's why Chirag had to shake my shoulders that roughly to snap me out of the demented paranoia that I was bringing upon myself in that moment._

 _"Ishaani, get a hold upon yourself! He's perfectly alright and you're just overreacting!" he shrieked out aloud, and somehow his voice just cut across the haze of the moment, leaving me just tired. Of everything._

 _"I- you- I... I can't do this anymore," I stuttered as I let my head fall into his arms tiredly and he pulled me into a tighter embrace instinctively, rubbing circles upon my back and wiping away my tears simultaneously as I weeped upon his shoulder openly._

 _"Hey, shh. Come here._ _You'll never find yourself alone, Ishaani. Whenever you need me, I'm always going to be beside you even before you can call out my name in your darkest hours of need. Okay?" he asked in an attempt to comfort me and I just clung on to him harder and harder, the dream still flashing across my mind. It wasn't my usual nightmare associated with Ranveer, but then again I didn't like this dream any better either._

 _"The dream was just so stupid-" I began, but he saved me the energy of putting any more thoughts into words._

 _"Hey, I know. These things happen. Now calm down, and have some water. And after that, some ice-cream. I brought you some," he added as he pointed towards the bowl of ice-cream that magically just sat beside me._

 _"How did you-" I began in surprise, wondering how he knew about my mood when nobody else in the house did._

 _"I know. I love you, and I can sense your distress no matter how far I am. I know," he replied, understanding what my question was instantly. And I could not help but smile in spite of myself. Honestly, how did he even manage to do things like that really beat me._

 _"What would I do without you?" I asked weakly as he now wiped away the remnants of the tear tracks from upon my face._

 _"Ranveer may not be here for you in your time of need, so you'll have to work it out with me now," he replied, and I couldn't help but note the bitterness in his voice. I looked up from my pit of despair and caught the anger that flickered in his eyes suddenly._

 _"I just wish that he's talk to me, you know?" I spoke in a small voice, wondering what exactly was going on in Chirag's mind. He abruptly stood up and turned his back towards me and I noticed how his shoulders sagged the moment he put his face into his palm._

 _"I sometimes feel really bad for you, you know? You care about him so much and worry so much for him and he doesn't even give a damn enough to give you a call and ask you how you are doing or to atleast let you know that he's alright. Some friend," he whispered, more to himself than to me but I caught on to every single word that he said anyway. And try as i might, I couldn't even get myself to feel angry upon Chirag this time because my own disappointment and anger with Ranveer was paramount._

 _"Chirag, he-" I began halfheartedly, but he turned around and raised his hand as a cue for me to remain silent. I did._

 _"Please, Ishaani. You've been defending him for so long, and I can see how much of it he's living up to. Had I been in his place, I'd have never put you in a position like that in the first place, no matter what," he emphasized and I zipped my lips._

 _"I don't know, I-" I began hesitantly, thinking suddenly whether what Chirag was saying was true or whether he was just plain angry upon Ranveer for being the cause of my unhappiness. I think he read through my silence because the next moment, he sat down upon his knees again and brought forth the bowl in front of me._

 _"Never mind, leave it. Here, have some water and ice-cream. Butter-scotch," he added happily and I set the bowl aside. He looked confused before I put my arms around his neck slowly._

 _"Before that, um, can I get a hug?" I asked, biting my lip softly in an attempt to control myself from not running out of the room in the embarrassment of my outburst. I was still a little shy about these kind of outbursts with Chirag because... well, you know how I hate it to show others a glimpse of my vulnerability. And somehow, I didn't like Chirag seeing that side of me at all._

 _"All you had to do was ask," was all he told me before he pulled me into a hug again._

 _The silence the followed said the rest between us._

 _-x-_

 ** _8th March, 2009:_**

 _OH. MY. GOD._

 _You won't believe what's just happened! Ranveer! Ranveer called Papa today! And told him that he'll be coming to Mumbai on the 10th! Of this month! That's in five days!_

 _OH. MY. GOD._

 _And to think I was going to be the one who was supposed to give him a surprise in May! Wow! That guy... Papa tells me that he's already submitted the final thesis paper required for his masters two months ago and he hasn't been in contact because he was mugged and he lost in phone in that and along with that our numbers. And the landline number was the only one he remembered but since we got that changed as well... it was all a chaos. And I think our letters haven't reached each other because he's sent me six, he says, along with a dozen emails, but I haven't received any!_

 _And to think I was so mad at him unnecessarily and thought such a whole lot of crap about why he was out of touch!_

 _But anyway, whatever it is, I'm just so, so, so out of my mind happy right now! Five days! Ranveer will be here in five days! Can you believe it? I thought that I'd have to go another two months without either seeing or speaking to him, but I was wrong! Five days, and he'll be here! Back home! Back to us... back to me! Oh, I've been so excited the whole morning that Papa and Maa have both been amused, especially since I've not even been this excited on the day of my engagement as much as I was when Papa told me this morning about Ranveer._

 _And how can I not be excited when there's so much to tell him! And the first thing being that I found my perfect guy in Chirag and that I'm engaged to him! Papa hasn't told Ranveer about it yet because well... since Ranveer was coming here anyway in five days, Papa must have figured to keep it a surprise only. To be honest, I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him about it! He's definitely going to be blown out of his mind, ofcourse!_

 _Oh, I so wanted to have that painting up and ready, but I don't know... it's just not working out for me right now. But atleast I've got the other twenty-eight paintings in hand to show him! I actually wanted to arrange them in sequence as the wallpaper of his bedroom back at the servant's quarters but it's all too soon! I guess I'll show it to him when he comes over here and have the wallpapering done by the time he comes back from Sydney. Although I don't think that I'll be here since I'll be going to the US for my MBA, but atleast whenever he comes back, he'll find his surprise._

 _Thankfully, Chirag will be there with me so Ranveer won't have to bother accompanying me to the US anymore, and neither will he have to bother breaking his own flow of his job and life in Sydney just for me. His career has always been the most important thing for him and I'm glad that I'm not going to be his obstacle anymore. Like Chirag said, priorities in life are very, very important and hence I've decided to prioritize my life as well. Ranveer was not the only one set out to accomplish him dreams and his ambitions._

 _We'd set out together, and I let him walk over my back and break it to complete his dreams, and it was about time that I stood up and walked towards my own. Chirag will be there with me and honestly, what more do I need, really? Chirag's always been there during my time of need and he's ready to relocate as well just so that my education is not affected in any way. And he's even ready to push away the thoughts of our marriage just for my education. How can I not love him and appreciate him more after all this?_

 _Atleast I know that Chirag will never bail out on me at my time of need. Or when I'm at my most vulnerable because he understands my pains and my requirements. It's not that Ranveer bailed out on me, but I guess what Chirag said that day was true to a certain extent too, I guess. I mean, Chirag and I may have had our disagreements at first upon Ranveer when we spoke about my sacrifice post our confessions stage, but Chirag is all praises for him as well. He just isn't emotionally biased and blinded like me, I guess, and prefers speaking things on face value._

 _'I don't blame him, but how can his dreams be more important than you, Ishaani? I could never, ever do that,' was what Chirag had told me when we were talking about me going to the US to study. And well, I'd told him to shut up for the second time in these two months and he did. But there was that same sympathetic smile upon his face even though he'd changed the topic, and the moment he left it was all I could think about._

 _Why did it always sting me so much whenever he'd say this? Was it because somewhere deep down, I knew that it was true? Could it be that maybe because somewhere deep down Ranveer's prioritizing his career over my own emotional needs hurt me in a way that I haven't been able to recover from till date? But then again, he's my best friend! He's sacrificed so much for me also, na? Then why is this one sacrifice weighing me down so much? And Ranveer and I did have to separate at some point of time or the other the moment we grew up. He isn't my personal gym bag or something._

 _And yet... it keeps weighing down upon my heart so much every now and then that I cannot understand what to do with myself anymore. There are times when the void is filled up and I'm happy with how perfect my life has been in this one year sans a few things here and there, but there are these other times when I just lapse into these low phases that I cannot understand its origination from. They suck me down into a vortex of darkness that I do not like, and the vulnerabilities that it awakens during its visits only tend to intensify with every time._

 _And these past two months have been the same thing... more and more thoughts along the line of the sacrifice I made, and it's brought me back to square one. The same square that I've set out from in October 2007. It's been a year and a half now and I don't know why do I keep going in circles about the same thing. Its not as though Ranveer doesn't give a damn about me. Goodness knows how much he cares for me and how much he's done for me! But then I see all the efforts that Chirag keep taking for me and I... I don't know._

 _I just hope these five days fly by because I think I might finally be close to getting a lot of answers that I've been aimlessly searching for since a year and a half now. And leaving all things aside, I'm really, really excited about Ranveer coming back to Mumbai because well... my best friend's going to be back home! I'm tired of trying to find my solace with the wind chimes that he's gifted me, and that blows every time the wind passes through them, singing a lament rather than a free-verse of memories through them._

 _No, I'm done trying to find my best friend through his memories, his gifts and in my heart. I want him here and flesh and blood and I want him to set me right. This is his mess, what I've become right now. And so he's going to be the one to sort me out properly and make me go back to the way I used to be! Okay, I don't know what that's supposed to mean now, but I don't want to be damaged goods for Chirag. I want to give him my best and my 100% in this relationship, because he deserves it. We deserve it. And above all, I deserve to be happy as well!_

 _So well, the clock's ticking. Five days to go till everything changes again and goes back to the way it used to be. Or not. Maybe it might just lead us towards a different path altogether, for the better or for the worse. I don't know. But if I know anything, it's that I want this to happen. I want Ranveer back. I'll give him a good piece of my mind and be mad and happy and blurt all about Chirag and all of that afterwards too. But the first thing I want to do is to throw myself into his arms. I've been yearning to do that since ages now._

 _Just five more days to go now._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	114. Epistle 96

**Epistle 96: Bubbling Excitement**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _12th March, 2009:_**

 _Just a couple of hours till I reach Mumbai!_

 _I cannot believe that I'll be stepping foot in Mumbai exactly after a year and six months. A year and six months! Oh, it still feels like a dream... sometimes, I still feel that if I pinch myself hard enough, I'll wake up to find myself asleep in the servant's quarters and Baba will enter the room anytime to wake me up for college, or else Ishaani would come prancing into the room, her fruity scent reaching me before she did._

 _Ishaani..._

 _I think I can finally say that I'm on the right path towards achieving what I'd set out to do. Another two months later and I'll get officially getting my Masters degree in my hand that I can truly be proud of, considering all the hell that I went through to make sure that I saw it off properly. These past three months have been very interesting, especially the huge amount of things that I've learnt from my trip to Melbourne. Honestly, there couldn't have been a better opportunity than this, especially with the amount of exposure that Zaveri Sir has given to me in terms of the diamond markets._

 _After Mota Babuji, if there's anyone who I truly believe to be my well-wisher and my mentor, it is him. He's not just selflessly been giving me tips and a few tricks under the sleeves about the stock markets and the diamond trading that it's all just been... bamboozling yet awesome! I can't even wait to get back home and tell Mota Babuji about everything that I've learnt and share of all my adventures and experiences with Ishaani! I'm sure that she'll definitely be super-thrilled about all of this!_

 _I can't just wait to get back home and take her into my arms and just let myself go... drown into her essence and just let all of these maddening few months just pass by. I can't wait to stargaze with her again and go to the Marines and have samosas and tea with her, and take her out for long drives where we'll just talk endlessly about everything that's be going on with us from the past eighteen months without any interruption at all. Maybe if time permits, we'll even go to the forest and spend some time over there! Oh, the excitement that's bubbling in my heart!_

 _These ten days are going to be really important for me. Not just because I'll be here for a week and then going to Surat for three days to meet my parents after which I'll be flying down to Sydney and will begin my full-time work with Zaveri Sir. No. Because in this one week, I'm going to do the most important thing that I'll ever do in the life. Ever. This is what my life has been building up towards from the last thirteen years... this precise moment. This is where the do or die comes that'll decide what the outcome of my life is from this point forth._

 _I'm going to confess to Ishaani._

 _You know how Finch has been harping on and on about this since forever now. This is definitely easier said than done! I've dreamt about this moment my whole life! And now that it's right here, I don't know what to do or how to even go about it! God, I feel so stupid but half of the times in this past one week, I've had half a mind not to say anything to her about this at all. I mean come on, what if she doesn't reciprocate and what if I'm just making a fool of myself?_

 _Finch tells me that I'm never to know until I've tried it and confessed it to her. Well, easy for him to say since he's already done with that phase! And honestly, it does not help that Monica's father looked like he would shoot Finch the first time they met after all this (or atleast that's how Finch recounted that infamous meeting to me during his trip to London). What- what if Mota Babuji has that same look upon his face when he finds out? I know he loves me like a son, and for heavens' sake he's my God! I revere him! What if he refuses?_

 _Finch prefers to believe that I'm stupid and that's why he's "dared" me to go ahead and confess to Ishaani after gifting her with the fair copy of Ishaani Parekh: The Enigma Unveiled and the manuscript of Another Night At The Cafe. Well, I want her to be the first one to read the novel anyway, since I wrote it just for her. Don't get me wrong - I've been planning to confess to her since over a year now but I don't know... I just keep getting cold feet every time I think about it. It's like a... I don't know, like a sort of unease that I keep feeling every time my thoughts go in that direction._

 _Ritika seems to agree with Finch wholeheartedly on this matter and tells me that I'm overthinking things. I'm not willing to let go of a past where I was incapable of ever being her equal and that's what is holding me back. I really wish that I was a little more confident than that... I mean, this is Ishaani! She's been my best friend ever since I've known what life is and she's been there with me through thick and thin! Then why won't she be there for me now and why won't she understand me?_

 _But what if she doesn't? What if she really doesn't love me and never can? Ritika tells me that Ishaani is definitely in love with me from all those conversations that we'd have about her, especially about all her little nuances and everything. Ritika tells me that it's impossible that she's not in love with me and maybe she just hasn't told me about it till now because she didn't want to distract me from my goals. I mean, who would sacrifice their happiness for someone like me like that without even giving it a second thought?_

 _Ritika disagrees with the way I see myself but she agrees with my rhetorical question in general and tells me that if she doesn't love me after this, she's definitely mad not to be in love with me because she just can't see how Ishaani can't be in love with me. Assuring as that is, I'm still too afraid to get my hopes up, even though they just keep going higher and higher every single day._

 _I know that rather than expecting a hug, I'm definitely going to be getting shoes and slippers from her first because of the whole miscommunication and no-communication that's been going on for five months now! But I simply can't believe that she didn't receive any of my letters or my mails! I must have sent her dozens of them! And I've been posting a letter daily from two weeks before her birthday. And yet Mota Babuji tells me that they've received none at all. This is really, really strange and I don't know how could it be possible to be honest._

 _But what's gone is gone. I need to focus upon the present, and especially about the situation at hand. Right now, Finch and I are both sitting together at the airport, waiting to board our respective flights. He's flying to London for a week to give it a shot with Monica's father again. He has good reason to, since he was the only candidate in the original batch of forty prospects who was finally selected at Freehills as a junior attorney. Finch's officially resigned from the University and will begin working at Freehills from the first of the next month, so he's decided to make good use of his pending vacations._

 _Finch's been lecturing me on and on about how things will go well with Ishaani and how I'm just being a pessimistic ass about the whole situation. It does not help that he gave me a dare to confess to her when we were both as drunk as we were last week during Ritika's birthday, but well... doesn't help that she was the only sober witness who makes the dare valid. Idiots. In a way it's good too... in a way, I'm scared out of my mind right now!_

 _I don't even know what am I going to do or how am I even going to tell her about it! I know that I want this day to be the most perfect day of my life, just like our Valentine's Day evening. But I want it to be extremely simple as well. Ishaani's never about the grand hullabaloos... she's all about the simple gestures and that's how I want to confess to her - simply. By just speaking my heart out without having to think twice about anything I say._

 _I'm thinking of confessing to her upon the terrace in between the stars and the moon. They've been a witness to everything that's transpired between us in these thirteen years, so I think that they more than deserve to be a part of this confession as well. Something like what happened during my eighteenth birthday with all of those promises and those solace-filled embraces. I'm thinking of telling her everything on the 20th - that'd mark the anniversary of our thirteen years of friendship. It's a Friday, and since it's going to be the weekend then, I guess I can take Ishaani to Surat along with me if things work out._

 _Well, I need to take time out for Maa and Baba as well since I've had absolutely no time to give them at all. I'm going to be calling them for my convocation to Sydney anyway in May, so I'll make sure to have them with me for atleast fifteen days. I'm planning on calling even Mota Babuji, Falguni Maa and Ishaani as well, so let's see how it all turns out. I will introduce them all to Finch and Ritika as well!_

 _Well, like you know, Ritika isn't going to join Zaveri Sir for the trek afterall. She's completed her Interior Designing course and is swamped with so many clients right now that it's nearly impossible to take a leave during that time. Mr. Zaveri said that she's postpone the trek for later but Ritika wants him to go for it nonetheless since she doesn't want to take a chance with it. It isn't rocket science that Zaveri sir is ageing and Ritika doesn't want to leave it for later because anything in his health could go wrong, God forbid. Who knows?_

 _She wanted to cancel on some clients, but Zaveri Sir was dead against it. Work first, was all he told her. And now that her business is practically thriving, he doesn't want anything coming in between and he actually told me to convince her not to cancel on her clients as well. It must have been the first time that we must have actually argued and fought tooth and nail upon anything, but in the end we grudgingly managed to come to the conclusion that she was to stay back but Zaveri Sir would be going upon the trek without fail. He had to agree reluctantly. Well, Ritika didn't give him an option, really._

 _But atleast Zaveri sir was happy enough with my efforts that he agreed to give me a ten-day off before I started with all the mainstream work and intra-trading. He warned me that doing assistant work and being a mainstream stock trader were absolutely two different things and the latter was a highly stressful job, but I know that I can do it. It's what I'm good at and what I've been doing since so many years now. If I'm going to be doing anything, it's this. Because that's always been the thrill I've been looking for in my life and the adrenaline gush in those hours at the stock market is something that's just... exhilarating._

 _I don't want to be stuck with a desk job and I'm sure that when I tell Ishaani about this, she'll definitely agree with me a 100%. God, there's so many things that I want to talk to her about and these ten days (actually just a week with her) feels so short already! I don't know what awaits me when I return back home, but I'm sure that it's all going to be just great. I mean, what can be better than seeing Mota Babuji and Ishaani after all this time? And above that, I'll even be going to Surat to see the new house that Maa and Baba managed to rent!_

 _Oh great, it's time for me to board my flight now!_

* * *

Ranveer shut his diary and quickly slipped it into his haversack that he swung upon his back. Both him and Finch stood up together, looking at the gate anxiously. It was four in the afternoon with the Sydney International Airport abuzz with passengers walking helter-skelter towards their respective gates of boarding while several more sat upon the seats benevolently spread through the various divisions of the gates across the airport.

"Time to board the flight, mate," said Finch just as the two boys hugged. Ranveer had worn a simple black shirt and blue jeans, completing the attire with a pair of sports shoes. Finch preferred donning a moss green sweatshirt with black jeans and a black leather jacket to go along, his Hush Puppies shoes complementing the attire well. He'd preferred carrying a stroller to accommodate his clothes and necessary documents in.

"All the best! I'm sure Mr. Bradley will give in this time," encouraged Ranveer and Finch rolled his eyes at him. It was no hidden knowledge that ever since Mr. Bradley had rejected Finch on such harsh ground, the latter had taken it to his heart and liked to use a bit of colourful language when it came to the old man and how he made it all the more complicated for him and Monica even though he respected his to-be father-in-law.

"I bloody hope he does! If he doesn't, I'm going to marry her right under his nose," muttered Finch darkly and Ranveer couldn't help but laugh at the blotched colour that had crept upon Finch's face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure he will," replied Ranveer hastily just as he stood in line with Finch beside him. Both the boys stood beside each other in silence for sometime, during which Ranveer continuously kept fidgeting with the band upon his ring finger. He hadn't removed it even once ever since Ishaani had put it upon his finger four years ago.

"You take care now, Vaghela. Alright?" asked Finch suddenly as he pulled Ranveer's arm in his direction so that their eyes met. Ranveer could see the worry flicker in Finch's blue orbs and gave him a reassuring smile. The nervousness in it didn't go amiss by either and Finch ploughed on. "And we'll talk once we meet again ten days later! Just tell her everything that's there in your heart and see how it all turns out!"

"I- I don't know, Greg, I'm just worried," confessed Ranveer finally as the line kept getting thinner towards the attendant checking the boarding passes. Finch patted Ranveer's shoulder consolingly.

"Let it go, Ranveer. You've held on for too long to your feelings. Just let them go and tell her what you feel for her," advised Finch kindly and Ranveer couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine every time the thought crossed his mind treacherously, along with the momentary stop in the beats of his heart as it went cold with the bloodcurdling thought.

"What if she doesn't-" he began, but Finch gave him an annoyed look now, instantly guessing what Ranveer was about to say. He'd been talking about the same thing for the past whole month, by the end of which both he and Ritika were fed up of him.

"You won't know until you take the leap now, will you?" expressed Finch, hoping that atleast Ranveer would give up on asking the same question over and over again to which no one had the answer to. His friend could be extremely trying at times, Finch had come to learn in that year and five months.

"I guess you are right..." agreed Ranveer grudgingly as he handed over his boarding pass to the attendant. She quickly tore off half of it and returned the remaining of it with a broad smile upon his face. Ranveer and Finch quickly gave each other another goodbye hug before Finch whispered to him eagerly.

"Fucking right, I am. Go get her, tiger! All the best!"

Ranveer blushed inspite of himself as waved out to Finch once last time and walked into the air bridge, catching a glimpse of Finch quickly running towards his gate. Finch had decided to sit beside Ranveer and give him company since his flight was a hour later than Ranveer's own one that was going to have a stopover at Singapore. Ranveer walked into the Economic class of the Singapore Airlines as he stared at the afternoon sun blaring through the windows of the huge aircraft.

Seating himself comfortable after extracting his diary and pen from the haversack that how sat in the overhead compartment, Ranveer pulled open the cap of the pen and opened the page of his diary where he'd stopped writing upon. Smiling to himself, he let the nib of the pen mark its course through the page, penning his emotions and excitement for what lay ahead for him.

* * *

 _This is it, I guess._

 _It's time to go back home!_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	115. Epistle 97

**Epistle 97: If Only I Could...**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **13th March, 2009:**_

 _She's engaged._

* * *

Ranveer stopped writing as the pen shivered in his grip. Or was it his hand, he couldn't determine. Maybe it was his heart had refused to stop shivering with the words that Ishaani had so happily spoken the moment she threw herself into his arms in the tightest of bear hugs.

I'm engaged!

Ranveer stared at his diary as the tears refused to leave his eyes. The point of the pen kept digger deeper and deeper into the sheet until he grudgingly pulled it upwards to form the cursive of his words.

* * *

 _Yep, she's engaged to be married._

 _In love with Chirag and she's going to marry him._

* * *

The pen fell out of Ranveer's grip as he felt his heart on fire. _Chirag._ The one who'd stolen Ishaani away from him... the one who Ishaani _loved._ She loved Chirag, not him. She didn't love him at all... he'd been a fool to think so, he realized now. How could he have ever dared to think that she'd love him? How did he even dream about something so... fantastic as that that bled with the essence of a child at prayer? An oblivious child who chose to unsee the odds in spite of knowing it all?

Ranveer felt his grip upon the page get stronger as he pressed the point of the pen even harder into the page, the impression still not hard enough to make the pages bleed like his heart was bleeding in that moment.

* * *

 _You don't believe it?_

 _Well, believe it..._

 _Stop trying to defy it!_

 _She's engaged, alright?_

 _DO YOU HEAR ME? SHE'S ENGAGED!_

* * *

Ranveer stood up from upon the chair as he flung away the diary away from himself as far away as he could before he fell upon the ground in a heap. He couldn't believe it... he _wouldn't_ believe it! How could it be possible? How long had he been away from that so much had changed in a year and a half? How could so much have changed in so short a span? He'd gone to build a better Universe for his Universe to live with, but he'd returned back home to the ashes of a world that didn't even exist anymore.

Where was the solace in the world that he was supposed to get in her arms? Hadn't he envisaged pulling her into his arms the same way that they'd hugged? Then why was there no solace anymore? Why did she stab him straight in his heart with words so excruciating that his heart forgot to beat for the next few seconds as it shattered with the impact of what she'd just told him?

His arms had fallen away from around her as she separated herself away from him, staring at him with an happiness he couldn't ever feel in his life. Ever again. How could he, when his world had perished right before his eyes the moment they'd separated from that embrace? The final embrace where he'd been whole and innocent... _untarnished_ by the cruelties of the world.

Ranveer let his head slump upon the leg of the table as his mind finally gave up, his yells of anguish choking in his throat just as the salty droplets of pain left his eyes with increasing rapidity as time passed on. He cried in silence as the night proceeded quietly, without anybody there to interrupt a mourning that would never come to an end. She didn't love him, and that was the end of the story. She didn't. She loved someone else, she loved Chirag...

Propping himself upon his feet after a couple of hours, he unsteadily picked up his diary from upon the floor and kissed the book, his mind too tired to even apologize to it anymore. He fell upon the bed tiredly as the pen and the diary remained in his firm grip, his eyes simply wanting to shut and never see daylight again. This is what she's warned him all along the line - that his heartbreak would cripple him. He'd not chosen the wrong girl to give his heart to; the girl had chosen the wrong guy to give her heart to.

Ranveer shut his eyes as he could feel his hand shaking uncontrollably, the thought about her being engaged to be married to another person too much for him to believe. More tears left his eyes in despondence before he managed to get his hands to co-ordinate with his thoughts that seemed to flow faster than the tears from his eyes.

* * *

 _God, please... Help me... I cannot take it... I cannot bear it anymore... Please tell me this is a nightmare... tell me that none of this is true. Tell me that all I have to do is pinch myself and everything will go back to the way it used to be. I'll wake up in my room and Sydney will have never happened in the first place! How could this have happened, God? How?_

 _Didn't the world tell me that Ishaani was in love with me?_

 _Then how did this happen, God? I... I don't know what's happening to me! I cannot understand anything anymore... my thoughts, my emotions, my feelings... everything's in mayhem! Till yesterday, it was only a fear that made my heart go cold because it was a thought that I just could not bear even for a couple of minutes. And yet here I am today where this isn't a thought any longer... it's the reality of my life._

 _When my flight landed at five in the morning, I was sleep deprived for more than twenty-six hours but none of it mattered because I was going back home... to my life. My Ishaani. Only to know that she wasn't my Ishaani anymore. In the eighteen months that I've left her behind, she had become someone else's. When I left the airport, I looked all around the place to realize that quite a bit had changed around Mumbai in a year and a half. Did I know that my entire life was going to change in less than an hour? No._

 _I knew that it was too early to expect anyone to pick me up, but Mota Babuji had made sure to send a driver to pick me up from the airport atleast, and honestly, it was humbling that Mota Babuji had thought about my convenience so much, knowing that I'd be tired and jet-lagged. Vinod Kaka and I spoke about quite a few things and he was asking about Baba and how he's liking it in Surat, and it was a merry conversation as I took in the homely atmosphere on Mumbai. The city always felt foreign to me all these years, but it wasn't until that moment when I realized how attached I'd grown to it._

 _I could proudly say that I felt at home._

 _And then life took away the comfort of that home from me. Forever. Oh the bliss to think that I was walking into my haven where I'd meet my source of life and happiness. The moment I reached the threshold of the Parekh Mansion, I didn't even have time enough to take in my surroundings before I felt someone throw herself upon my in the tightest of hugs._

 _Those five minutes that we held on to each other for were perhaps the best five minutes of my life since my birthday in 2007. It was as though somebody had thrown a blast of sunlight upon my face where only happiness in joy existed, all my worries and tiredness from eighteen months dissipated instantly with the warmth of her embrace that I found myself succumbing into within moments. It was just the same way that I remembered our embraces to be, perhaps this was even better than I remembered them to be._

 _I think it was for the first time that I dared to fold my arms around her waist because there was no other way I'd have held my balance otherwise as my eyes shut to the solace of her scent. It was six in the morning, and I couldn't have been happier that she was actually awake for me. But then again, why wouldn't she have been? I was her best friend, after all! What would change really in eighteen months was all I could think as we held on to each other. And then, Ishaani told me what had changed._

 _"I'm engaged!" she whispered into my ear excitedly._

 _My eyes snapped open as my arms fell from around her in shock. She flushed dully as she flashed her ring in my face, a solitaire that sat upon her finger smugly. The same finger upon which I'd once made her wear the platinum band that now sat perched upon my finger in stunned disbelief. For a moment there, I thought I'd misheard her. Surely I must be dreaming, no? But I wasn't._

 _We separated from the hug and Ishaani mistook the hollow shock upon my face for a pleasant surprise that blew the living daylight out of me. I don't even think that she's realized that anything was wrong with me throughout the whole day, or that I haven't taken in a single word that she's spoken to me when she came to talk to me this afternoon. Well, what was worth listening in it anyway when it was all about how Chirag was this and Chirag was that?_

 _Even he was there - Chirag. Standing there with a serene smile upon his face as Ishaani dragged me behind her to get the two of us introduced. Why was he at the house at six am in the morning beat me, but it just made me hate him a little more. I don't even know how I managed to raise my arm and shake hands with Chirag when my mind simple refused to co-ordinate with my body parts, far less interact with the man behind my demise in that moment. He was the one who'd won Ishaani's heart. He was the one who she loved at the end of the day. I didn't smile._

 _He smiled and told me that it was a pleasure to meet me and how Ishaani had told him so many things about me. Like life hadn't spat upon my face enough that I had to hear Chirag tell me that out of all the people! And yet... and yet there was something about his eyes that I didn't like at all. It was as though they were mocking me, knowing what was going through in my mind and laughing upon my helplessness. But there was no way on Earth that he could know that because... well, we didn't know each other at all, and neither did he know the dynamics between Ishaani and myself._

 _And yet, I don't like him at all. Ishaani couldn't seem to stop blushing and neither could she take her eyes off of him throughout the whole time that he was there with us, but I could help but feel the repulsion in my heart every time I stood beside him. Maybe it was because I'd never hated anyone in my life like I hated Chirag in that moment. But I don't know... there's just something wrong with him entirely! He's too... perfect. Too good._

 _Too good to be true._

 _Maybe I'm just jealous, maybe I'm heartbroken and my judgment is clouded and I just hate him on principal and I have a bloody good reason to hate him as well, but I don't know. I don't like him AT ALL. He makes my blood go cold with his presence and there's something about the way he looks at not just me, but even Ishaani that makes me feel like throwing up in repulsion. He's well-mannered, funny and even sweet like that, but I don't like him at all. His eyes don't match him at all._

 _After managing to extract myself away from Ishaani with great difficulty, I managed to make my way to Mota Babuji who had just descended down in his work attire. The moment he saw me though, a huge smile lifted upon his face as he quickened his pace towards me. Before i could even say anything, he pulled me into the warmest hug he could, and I think for the first time in my life I felt his embrace give me more solace than Ishaani's was ever meant to give me today._

 _And in that moment, all that I could do was just hug him back as my head tiredly fall upon his shoulder, letting go of the few treacherous tears that were threatening to claim me ever since Ishaani had said those fateful words. We separated after some time and I quickly managed to rid myself of the tears and break out from the hug with a smile upon my face. How did I manage to smile, I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that my Mota Babuji was the only person who hadn't changed in these eighteen months - he was the only one who still loved me._

 _But the moment we separated, I saw the smile wiped off from upon his face. And the next second later, I heard something that distinctly tore my heart in shreds - Ishaani's laughter. The same one when she'd laugh upon my jokes. I did not bother looking back to see why it was that she'd laughed like that because it didn't take two and two to guess. Chirag had told her a joke that had made her laugh so. Mota Babuji gave me an uneasy look as I broke away eye contact from him. And yet there was something that had passed in between us in that moment that... but I knew in that moment that he knew what was going on in my mind._

 _My tears may have vanished from upon my face, but they were still fresh upon the crux of his shoulder._

 _I couldn't take it anymore... I just couldn't. Before Ishaani could catch hold of me again and make me stay for a minute longer in Chirag's presence, I quietly walked towards my suitcase and dragged it towards the servant's quarters without another word, mumbling a weak 'jet lag' when Ishaani asked me where I was off to. She wanted to follow me but I think I heard Mota Babuji tell her to give me some time since it was a long trip and it was only still seven in the morning. A little sleep would do me good._

 _I walked towards my room and opened the door to realize how closeted it felt after my considerably larger room back in Sydney. But nothing mattered to me anymore because there was no meaning in anything anymore. What was left anyway? Ishaani could never become my own because she loved someone else... the moon always belonged to the sky at the end of the day, never in the life of someone like me. I could dream all I want, I could fight the world all I wanted to, but the fact never changed - n_ _ot all fairy tales had a happy ending._

 _It took me great courage not to run away from the house and into the forest the moment I barricaded myself into the room. But then again, the fact that Ishaani was going to be in her college the entire morning studying in the library helped me walk around the mansion with a little more ease, albeit with the same heaviness that seemed to crush my heart a little more with every passing moment._

 _The moment the house fell silent, I walked up to Falguni Maa's room and met her. She's aged a little more in this one year and definitely looked a little older than I'd have liked to see her, but her spirit was as escalated as always. We spoke quite a lot about my life in Sydney and she seemed extremely interested in my academics and my work and how my life was in Sydney and I was happy that like Mota Babuji, she too seemed to care about me just like before. But like Mota Babuji, I realized that there was an awkward air about her as well whenever Ishaani's name was brought up. I don't know what it was... but it was unsettling._

 _It was as though they knew... they knew about my feelings for her._

 _But neither did she ask anything nor did I say anything either. I left Falguni Maa's room around noon and was going to walk over to meet Baa when I met her outside her room only. Well, she's also just the same. I touched her feet but she remained as resolute as always, the same leering smile upon her face. It was as though she was mocking my own predicament about what had happened in these eighteen months, and it was definitely beginning to annoy me now. Did the whole world know what I was going through except the only woman who was actually supposed to know?_

 _Baa didn't ask about anything, and yet her eyes said it all. Thankfully having being saved the pain of listening to her actually talk about any of it, I walked back into my room and shut myself into it once again, grudgingly opening my suitcase and arranging my clothes into the cupboard just for the sake of a distraction. Oh, I tried so hard to block out the thoughts that kept flooding into my mind every few seconds, all of them starting with those three words - I'm engaged. I don't even know how I finished unpacking my clothes, but I was aware about a yell of anguish that was stuck in my throat, waiting to be released at a moment's notice._

 _I remember kicking my empty suitcase aside and falling upon the floor as my eyes scanned the bland white walls and the empty wood cabinet with a pain that just begged for released. Any moment now... any moment now... any moment. And the yell had almost left my lips when a sharp rapping upon the door strangled my yell. I had half a mind to not open the door, but the rapping only seemed to get more and more insistent._ _And the moment I opened the door, I regretted my decision greatly._

 _It was Ishaani._

 _She looked as radiant as always, perhaps a little more so than I remembered. She didn't bother to wait for me to tell anything as she came in and plopped down upon the bed, looking at me excitedly. Just like old times. But nothing was the same anymore now, was it? I came and sat beside her silently as she turned her fullest attention to me, her black orbs taking in my sight greedily. And yet in spite of myself, I couldn't get myself to look at her in the eye anymore. How could I when the sunlight wasn't warm anymore, but was beginning to scorch my skin and my eyes? And yet it wasn't warm enough to brim the joy in my heart anymore._

 _She took my hand in her own and interlocked our fingers, and how I dearly wished that she hadn't. Her engagement ring burned blindingly in the sunlight that streamed in the room, killing away the spark of my platinum band that glowed dully in front of hers. She looked at the rings and smiled softly, before quietly putting her head upon my shoulder and sighing._

 _"I've missed you so much!" she whispered and I noticed that she'd shut her eyes, as though in meditation. It was a look that I knew from years ago, a look she'd have upon her face every time she got the essence that her heart would yearn for. But why did she seek that essence now when she had Chirag in her life? Was that all I was meant to be - the one to give her a solace so that she could become whole to someone else? But then again, this is how our friendship always was - no complaints, no demands._

 _"I've missed you so much, too, Ishaani... So much's happened, no?" I asked further, and she looked up at me to give me a coy look. I felt my heart stop beating with the love I could see in her eyes. Not for me, but for Chirag. I shut my eyes and turned my face away from her in spite of myself, but I don't think that Ishaani noticed it because she'd rested her head upon my shoulder already and began speaking._

 _For the next few hours, she was the only one who kept talking from the two of us as she told me the entire story, right from the start to the end about how it all happened with Chirag, right down to the finest of details. And all I did was silently 'hmm' in response with an occasional 'what happened next' every now and them. I heard it all and yet I didn't hear anything. How could I, when my mind was abuzz with the demons that I've been oppressing from all these years? The demons of rejection because I just wasn't good enough for her._

 _And then there was the ache in my heart that only kept intensifying every time she said how madly she was in love with Chirag, or how he was her knight in a shining armour, or how he was her prince, her soulmate. It hurt, and it hurt with such cruelty that I think that stabbing myself in the heart once and for all would have given me lesser pain than what her words were doing to me in that moment. They were daggers that she kept twisting in my heart over and over again for the five hours that we were both together, talking._

 _Well, it was all about her anyway. I didn't even get the chance to tell her anything about my life in Sydney, or my friends for that matter._

 _She didn't even realize once the storm that I was withholding within myself, or how I was bleeding in front of her. She couldn't see any of it. And honestly, I was thankful when Mota Babuji came and shooed her away, saying how he wanted to talk to me about a couple of things. She went and he sat beside me, looking tired. I did not like seeing him like that, and if it was even possible, it seemed to take away what little energy I had left in my soul as well._

 _He told me about all the problems that the Parekh Empire were now beginning to face because of the excess volatility of the markets and how it was for the first time that the Parekh Empire's profits had fallen in that financial year. I tried to help him out with a few things here and there and Mota Babuji did seem to like my proposed solutions for them, but I could see how hassled and stressed he looked. The Empire was still at it's peak, but Mota Babuji knew that the downfall was going to begin, and in spite of all the precautions that he's been taking, it's taking a toll upon him now to handle such a vast empire._

 _But he told me that he had a proposed alternative for it and knew who to hand over the Empire to after he retired in a few years' worth of time. He planned on retiring on his sixty-fifth birthday that would come in May 2015 and he knew that there was a long time for it, but he always believes in keeping contingencies ready. He was backing himself up for the future in advance. That's always like him, envisaging everything for the long run future, never for the present. And that's why he was the King of Dalal Street._

 _We spoke a little more upon this before he sensed my exhaustion, and decided that we'd talk more upon this when we I was more fresh and up for it. And then, he said the one thing before leaving that broke down my entire resistance that I'd been trying to build up from the moment I learnt that Ishaani was engaged. It was just when he was leaving the room when he stopped dead in his tracks and turned behind to look to me. I was still sitting upon the bed, halfway torn between letting my head crash upon my pillow in a mix of emotional and physical fatigue._

 _"I wanted to wait for you to return before getting Ishaani engaged, but she'd already set her mind upon it," he told me slowly, as though wondering whether it was an appropriate confession to make or no. I gave Mota Babuji a rueful smile in return._

 _"I thought I was her best friend... I thought she'd want me beside her on such a huge day of her life," I replied, and this time I could see the bitterness reflect upon Mota Babuji's face as well that I'm sure was identical to my own. I'll admit that I was taken aback by surprise by his reaction._

 _"Destiny isn't what we always have in mind," was the only thing he told me enigmatically before he left me to rest, shutting the door quietly behind himself as my head now finally crashed upon the pillow in surrender. The pain in my heart reached a new peak as I felt the tears burn hot in my eyes and escape through the sides in spite of my eyes being cold, falling cold upon my face by the time they fell upon the pillow, soaking it wet with the terrible ache of a broken heart bleeding seamlessly._

 _I don't even know for how long I've wept like that till I finally mustered the courage to talk to you. I don't know what to do with myself anymore... I don't know what to do with my life anymore. What good is any life without Ishaani in it? She's already begun walking upon her path away from myself... and the day she gets married, that day, I'll die for good. The black skies cannot survive without the moon, especially without those little prickles of hope that those stars symbolized. And just like that, I cannot survive without Ishaani for she is the one who brings alive those prickles of hope in my heart._

 _Without her, everything is just... dead._

 _I was supposed to confess to her on the 20th of March since it would mark thirteen years of our friendship. The friendship that's been my life and the reason why I'm alive and thrashing today. What good is life without the satisfaction that I was the most important person in her life, now that she's got Chirag with her? But I guess that if I can't live for anything else, I will have to live for that friendship that exists between us still. Maybe that's the only strand of hope that I'll have to live my life upon until she disappears away from it entirely. The day she marries Chirag._

 _My throat aches to feel the alcohol drip down it so that I can kill the pain that threatens to drive me insane with every passing minute. There is no alcohol in the room and I don't know what to do with myself anymore, especially with my emotions that just seem to be spiralling out of hand with every passing minutes as they keep exploding and imploding in my heart with ruthless barbarity that makes me want to kill myself._

 _If only I could drown myself into the never-ending intoxication of country liquor right now and forget all of my sorrows and griefs..._ _If only I could succumb to my vice to rid myself of the other vice..._ _If only I could have died before getting my heart broken like this where the pain is tantamount and another death every time I breath..._ _If only I could tell her what she means to me and how she's my Universe..._

 _If only I could take her into my arms and never let go of her again, hoping that my love is enough to sustain the two of us for this lifetime... If only I could unhear the words that she was engaged and just spend the rest of my life in the warmth of that last embrace we shared..._ _If only I could shut my eyes and never open them again after today..._

 _If only I could tell her the untold story of my one-sided, unrequited love..._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	116. Epistle 98

**Epistle 98: The Tragedy of Living**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **18th March, 2009:**_

 _He's... gone._

 _He's just... gone. Away from all of us. Away from me. He'll never smile at me again... he'll never stroke my hair lovingly again... he'll never watch out for me silently ever again... he'll never fight with the world for me ever again... he'll never be my shield every again... he'll never cheer me up ever again my taking me out to dinner or by bringing me lots of ice-cream... he's never going to hug me and love me ever again..._

 _Nothing's ever going to be the same anymore without Papa._

 _Why did he leave me? Did I do something wrong to him? Did I fail him in something? Was he angry with me for something? Papa always said that I was his soul na... then why did he leave me for another world? Didn't he always used to say that he'd always be with me and how he'd never, ever leave me like my other father did? Then why did he leave me, God? Am I that bad that nobody likes me and wants to live with me? Am I that unworthy of having someone like Papa shower all the world's love upon me? Am I just meant to yearn, never to yield? Am I just born to live without love my whole life?_

 _I trusted Papa so much... so much... That he would never break me apart like my other father did. Then why did he leave me like that, God... when I begged and begged of him to stay with me... when I begged and begged of him to restore him back to his fullest health but to just hold on for me? Didn't I matter to him even that much that he sought leaving me behind in this cold and cruel world all alone?_

 _I don't know what to do anymore... I don't know what to feel anymore... I don't know whether I even want to live anymore... I'm just tired. Tired of repeatedly going through the same thing over and over again. Tired of picking up the pieces of my broken soul and trying to make them whole again. I'm just tired of trusting and trusting and having my trust being trampled upon all over again._

 _When I stood outside the ICU waiting for the doctors to give me something to hold on to, I trusted God. I trusted him to pull us all out from it because I knew that after a life long of suffering, things were finally falling back into place for me. I knew that after blinding walking down a dark path for above a year trying to hold myself from breaking apart completely and trying to find myself in a world where I didn't belong at all. I've barely managed to break surface in this one year amidst all the drowning and just when I thought that I had, I've been pulled back to the bottom of the sea again._

 _But more than God, I trusted Papa. I trusted Papa because I knew that he knew how much he meant to me and what I'd be put through should something go wrong. He knew how many entire sanctity depended upon him, how he was the one man who I trusted blindly and knew would never hurt me and leave me because he knew that it would tear me apart forever, and I'd never be able to trust anyone after that. And I trusted Papa enough to know that he'd even fight Death for me to come back to me just like Ranveer did._

 _But even above that, I trusted Ranveer. I trusted him to give Papa the will to pull through this ordeal and come back to all of us... Papa loved him so much... so much... much more than any father could love his real son too. Much more than Papa even loved me, I think. And I trusted Ranveer to make Papa live through it because I knew that Papa would never leave Ranveer behind at a time when he's just begun accomplishing his dreams and it was Papa's dream to see Ranveer reach the topmost pinnacle of success with his own eyes. I was so sure that Ranveer would help Papa see through this, if not for anything else then for that dream._

 _And yet when Ranveer remained in the room for much longer than any of us did, I knew it deep down in my heart that something was terribly, terribly wrong. I knew it in my guts that something was wrong the moment we stepped foot into the hospital, and even though Chirag and everybody else kept assuring me that Papa would be alright, I knew it deep down in my heart that something wasn't right at all. But I did not want to believe my heart for it was always meant to feel premonitions that weren't even true half of the time. And yet I was numb... blank to all the reassurances that everyone kept giving me._

 _Everybody in our house had already begun crying as the doctors kept ushering everyone out after barely a minute, saying that he needed as much rest as he could get. And yet I couldn't cry. Not really. Not even when I sat there for barely half a minute staring at Papa, aghast. The tears were there but they refused to leave my eyes because the tears would only mean that it would become true what everyone knew in their hearts... that Papa was now a guest of this world for just some time. So I knew that I couldn't cry, but all that I could do was futilely beg of him to hold on, even though my heart knew that it was lie._

 _And then, Ranveer left the room..._

 _I was close enough to the room to know that I'd heard Ranveer yell inside, and after a couple of seconds, the doctor in charge rushed into the room along with two nurses. And it was around then that Ranveer left the room, his shoulders sagged and his eyes upon the floor. And in that moment, I could have sworn that my heart had forgotten to beat as the fear was paramount... my heart knew what had happened even before it had happened. And the next moment, Ranveer walked straight towards me and stopped, raising his head ever so slightly just so that our eyes could meet._

 _He shook his head;_ _I lost my world._

 _Everything spiralled around me as I felt my guts knot up, my heart gone as cold as the iciest of winters while my brain simply refused to register anything else. I distinctly remember throwing off Chirag's hand from my own the moment he tightened them around my own in support. I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore. I didn't care about anyone anymore. The one... the one person who I cared about the most... had left me and g-gone... forever._

 _I couldn't care anymore... I couldn't love anymore... I couldn't breathe anymore in a world where everything suffocated me. I wanted to shut my eyes and never open them again in pursuit of the one man who gave me a life filled of happiness in these thirteen years. A man who took me in as his own along with my mother, and treated me like his daughter even though the world tried to make him not to. A man who gave me an eternity's worth of love that even covered up for the absence of my biological father in all those years... a love that was as simple as it was pure._

 _He was the one who taught me how to love, who taught me how to be independent, who taught me how to become strong. He was the man who always put my needs above everyone else's, who gave me all the time of the world to call him Papa when I was ready to do so, and not just because he was my father in the eyes of law. He was the one who always stood beside me as my unsung hero, the one who stood beside me as my guide and my friend when I was too afraid to trust... He was the one who taught me how to trust and to live life with nothing but love and humility..._

 _And in that moment, my eyes just shut of its own accord. I couldn't breathe and I definitely couldn't understand anything anymore... I don't even think that I knew where I was anymore. All I was aware about were the tears... the hot, burning tears that kept leaving my eyes faster than I could draw in air that didn't even remotely vent the pain that my heart felt... the surging, blinding pain that shattered my heart over and over again with such agony that I was surprised that my body hadn't begun to bleed for real._

 _And the pain didn't end - it'd only just begun. And it just kept getting more and more and more with every passing second until I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't... I had to rid myself of the pain, I had to kill the pain that was killing me all over again as every second passed by. The pain only just kept rising and rising until all I could do was scream. Scream as loud as I could to give vent to all the ache that Papa's death that left upon my heart._

 _I remember shouting and feeling my knees wobble as all my strength failed me, my eyes still shut. But I didn't fall... somebody had broken my fall. And even as I held on to that somebody and yelled as loudly as I could, my pain in my heart had begun to reduce. It was as though the person who held me in his embrace had begun taking away all my pain by making it his own... filling me up with an essence that I'd been chasing for months now. The same essence that always gave me the will to live. The same essence that made me whole._

 _My eyes still remained closed as I wept harder and harder into his chest, my eyes shut as I couldn't dare to open them again. For opening them would mean returning back to a reality that I didn't want to return back to. The darkness comforted me as the pain seemed to ebb away slowly, leaving behind a growing numbness. I heaved and heaved for breath as I felt him rub my back in slow, concentric circles, feeling his tears mingle with my own upon my face. And yet it was just wave after wave of emptiness that kept washing away my pain, the solace of his embrace just keeping my heart beating as I could hear his own beating in the same irregular way like my own._

 _"Ishaani... get up, I'm taking you home," came a voice from the person holding me as he gently pulled me up on my feet, wiping away the newest onslaught on tears upon my face. The voice was familiar, I knew, but my mind was too tired to distinguish anything, not when my heart and soul had suffered a mortal agony like the one I just did. I tried disentangling myself away from him, but I moment I did, the cold winds swarmed around me, making my body go cold in its wake as my heart shivered terribly. I still didn't dare to open my eyes._

 _All that I did was cling to him closer as the warmth of his breath protected me against the cruel winds of reality, the strength of his embrace unparalleled to anything that I'd felt in all my life even though I could hear him cry and shiver at the same time. But it didn't matter, since his embrace was what kept my heart beating, his life flowing into my own as I remained curled in his arms while he led me out._

 _I don't remember what happened next as my head remained buried upon his chest, his slow and erratic breathing comforting my own uneven ones. It was getting easier to breath as minutes passed by, the tears finally lessening in intensity. All that remained was an emptiness in its wake as everything felt lifeless... worthless. Insignificant._

 _How could the world laugh and breath when Harshad Parekh was no more? How was the world still functioning when the most important jewel had long since departed to another world. How was everything so silent in the night when everybody needed to yell in agony just like I wanted to? How could there be calm in the world when my life was in chaos?_

 _And yet as I realized that we were in a car, cooped up together, a strange silence seemed to be falling upon my thrashing emotions begging for mercy. My demons seemed to have gotten lost in the gaping hole in my heart that was Papa, and my mind fell numb... unfeeling. Distanced and emotionless. I may have been eight in that moment, the same girl whose heart suddenly knew more black than red as the void remained bigger than the remaining pieces of her heart._

 _Nothing was said as I felt the car halt, and this time, my invisible benefactor didn't tell me another. He simply carried me out from the car bridal style and I could feel my head bob against his chest that made me realize that he was probably taking me upon a particular set of stairs that felt too familiar. A couple of seconds later, the scent of fresh flowers hit my nose and I unconsciously knew that he'd brought me to my room. He gently laid me down as he rid me off my sandals and my watch, tucking me up with a blanket._

 _"Ranveer..." I remember breathing out into the air quietly, more as a plea than a prayer as I finally willed myself to open my eyes. Everything remained hazy for a few minutes as a couple of stray tears left my eyes, the light of the room blinding me even more. And even though I couldn't see who stood above me, I didn't need to know either for my soul could feel it. It was Ranveer who'd held me in his arms all along._

 _Ranveer sat upon the bed silently as my vision finally cleared, taking my hand into his own. Both of us stared at each other for some time as Ranveer didn't bother hiding away the tears that were leaving his face as well, while both of us just held hands in silence. There was no peace in a world of war, and there was no paradise in a war-zone. I simply managed to prop myself upon the back rest of the bed as I pulled him into my arms, stroking his hair gently as he let himself cry upon my chest in the same agony that I'd let gone of at the hospital._

 _Ranveer and I held on to each other the whole night in the same embrace, unaware about any world that existed beyond the two of us and beyond the room that we'd barricaded ourselves in. And as the night grew thicker, I could only feel my heart bleed lesser and lesser, until it began to clot. It was falling numb and cold, uncaring and unfeeling towards everything as my emotions felt dangerously crippled under the weight of one incident. Ranveer fell silent after crying for a couple of hours, and yet neither one of us dared to break from the embrace._

 _Because both of our lives depended upon it._

 _It mattered to neither of us that he'd confessed just a couple of hours ago and had told me that he was in love with me. It mattered to neither of us in that moment that the implication of what he'd just said would definitely dent out friendship because I was in love with someone else. Nothing mattered to either of us tonight for it was only meant to mourn the death of Harshad Parekh, one of the greatest men the world would ever come to see._

 _I scooted in after some time to give Ranveer sufficient space to rest his back upon the bedrest as I lay my head upon his shoulder, both of us silently staring at the painting that he'd made. A painting that happened because of Papa at the end of the day because had Ranveer not tried to save his life, he wouldn't have given up on his own one and that night would have never happened where he re-wrote our destiny. Both of ours._

 _But we were dead to everything as the warmth began to scatter away, both of our hands cold against each others. Reality was setting in slowly, and along with it faded away the warmth of the embrace we both sought. There was no essence anymore... just a stretch of a never ending chasm as the pain kept dripping into it, leaving us both numb against each other. And yet, we'd never been this alive ever before... not since the night when Ranveer made that painting. That night changed us forever; so did this one._

 _"Nothing's ever going to remain the same now, is it?" asked Ranveer into the quiet of the night just as the clock struck three in the morning._

 _"Nothing's been the same ever since you stepped out of the house," I confessed softly, and Ranveer gave me a pensive look. I noticed how he lost all colour from upon his face as his eyes bore into my own, stirring a strange spark of life within my barren heart. A life, that I realized I hadn't felt ever since he left for Sydney in the first place. And with it came a very uneasy realization - I haven't felt alive in a year._

 _And suddenly, it was as though everything flashed through my eyes - the long, winding path that I'd been treacherously walking towards in that one year; a path taut with blinding darkness and just a prickle of light that I kept following... the prickle of light that resembled a star. And I've been running and longing and yearning to reach that light, but I haven't been able to. And yet my heart kept pulling me closer and closer towards it for there was an essence about that star that I couldn't ignore... something that I knew I needed if I had to turn on the lights._

 _That star was Ranveer, I vaguely realized as I could feel my eyes drooping in earnest, my mind too tired to take in anything else. Our eyes met once again as he stared at me tiredly, his hand upon my face as he cupped my cheek gently, rubbing circles upon it with his thumb that only intensified my longing to drown everything out and such succumb to the vast abyss of black that seemed to be more and more tantalizing by every passing minute._

 _And suddenly, there was a burst of life that snapped both of us out from our slumber as our eyes seemed to connect with the same pulsating energy that it would whenever we would have those prolonged eye-contacts, the sudden burst of euphoria misplaced at a time when grief had crippled us both. My hand slowly slid upon his cheek as our proximity increased, his face barely away from my own as we both shut our eyes. I was driven neither by my heart or my mind for they were both dead that night... it was my soul that yearned for a love that only Ranveer could give me._

 _And even though I should have felt wrong about it, I didn't. Because it wasn't... it's never been so with Ranveer. And why would it, when he's never crossed his boundaries with me till date? He never did t before, and he never did it that night either. I felt his cheek graze against my own softly, his stubble prickling my skin before I felt his head fall upon my shoulder softly. And as the adrenaline gush of the tension between us faded away, the inky blackness only seemed to ambush me faster and stronger until the last thing I felt was my head fallen upon something soft and plush, like a pillow._

 _And that was the last time I ever felt alive._

 _The next morning I woke up, I knew that something had broken inside me for good. And so I could see in Ranveer's eyes too when he woke up just moments after I did. Our eyes met, and we both could see the harsh handiwork of life in each other's eyes that were red and puffy. But atleast he hasn't lost his capacity to emote... I don't have any left at all. And it's been the same since two days - I don't feel anything. I can't cry, I can't bleed, I can't emote. Everybody has been telling me to cry it out some more because they're afraid that I've gone into shock after what happened, but I don't care. I don't care about anything right now._

 _Ranveer has been trying to talk to me as well, and I think he's the only one who I even make an attempt to talk to. I don't like to see anyone else... not even Chirag. It's been two days since Papa... he was cremated last evening, after Sharman bhaiyya returned from the US. Ranveer cremated him, as was Papa's last wish... nobody had a say in it, not even Baa. All my cousins are with Maa and are trying to calm her down, since she's distraught. If she couldn't love him the way he loved her when they were married, then atleast I know now that she loved him just the same. She just never realized it in all these years._

 _But nothing matters to me anymore... the world doesn't matter to me anymore. What good is any world without Papa in it? The closest to Papa I have now is Ranveer... the only person who I can now trust with my eyes closed because even though Papa left me, Ranveer won't... He'll never break my trust and I need him now more so than ever to guard my deepest fears and to save me from them for they keep threatening to break surface any moment. We both have our own insecurities now more so than ever, but we're trying to fend off each other's demons even though we're terribly failing at it._

 _Papa just wasn't my father; he was Ranveer's God too, one who he believed in more than the Almighty himself._

 _Both of us have been spending the last two days in silence, and alcohol in his case since he needs something to drown away his own demons. Had Papa been alive, I'd have so proudly said that this was just like old times where Ranveer and I would spend hours upon the terrace, stargazing. But only we know that nothing's the same anymore; and we're just trying to find Papa amidst all the stars in the sky as we found a way to cope with a life without him._

 _As Papa once rightly told me, 'All the coldest and hardest people you meet were once as supple as water. And that's the tragedy of living.'_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	117. Epistle 99

**Epistle 99: The Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _20th March, 2009:_**

 _Shit, I screwed up._

 _God, what was I thinking, really? I should have gone up to Ishaani and spoken to her about this before going to that idiot ofcourse. And I've made a right fool of myself at that! And I don't even know whether it was worth it because after talking to Chirag, I'm not sure anymore. Neither about what I saw the previous night nor about my own views about him so far._

 _It's been a different world, ever since Mota Babuji left us for another world. A world that's just living, and yet not truly alive because the soul is missing. He is missing. I thought that I'd lost a part of my universe when I came to know of Ishaani's love Chirag and how she was so madly in love with him, but if I thought that it was the worst thing that happened to me last week, I was yet to realize that I hadn't reached rock bottom yet._

 _Sometimes it's still so difficult to believe that Mota Babuji is in between us... it feels like he'll pop up any minute with that same radiant smile upon his face that gave us all that unknown gusto for just conquering everything that was in front of us. And he'll pat my shoulder and assure me about how everything is going to be alright whenever I got too pessimistic or even stroke my hair gently everytime I did something good at the stock markets or in my academics._

 _I'm going to miss him so much. The way he loved me like a son... like his own son. The way he trusted me and the dream he saw for both of us... so that I could become something in life. I'm just going to miss him terribly, especially in a world where I don't know anything anymore and nothing's the same anymore. Mota Babuji always said that life was like a yin yang - some things changed, but some things always remained the same, no matter what._

 _This world isn't the same. Not without him in it anymore._

 _Ishaani and I have been spending more time together ever since he passed away. Or to be a little more specific, she only speaks to me now. No one else in the house - neither her cousins or even her mother. And most certainly not to Chirag, which in itself I find extremely surprising because from being love sick about him to ignoring him and looking through him right in front of my eyes, it's been an unexpected development amidst all the turmoil in our lives._

 _But even though my heart wants to sing in joy about this, it can't. Not because I'm guilty about this sudden estrangement between Chirag and Ishaani. No. But because my Ishaani isn't the same anymore. I always knew what an incident like this could do to her should the time come, but this is even worse than my biggest nightmares. She's not human anymore. She's just... dead. Cold. Unfeeling._

 _It's as though something just... died inside her when she fell in my arms in the hospital that night. It was as though a part of her died in my arms, just like Mota Babuji died in front of my eyes and took his last breath right in front of me... that is one thing that will haunt me forever in my dreams. Those two moments of my life will haunt me my entire life until the moment I breathe my last on this world._

 _All this time, I've always stood in front of Ishaani and made all her pain my own, all her anguish my own. And yet I cannot do anything this time. She is dying in front of my eyes, and all I can do is watch because she's too dead to feel any pain and yet her soul is writhing in agony every passing moment. I stood time and again in front of her as I even readily embraced death for her as long as it meant that she walked out of it unscathed._

 _I watched her die right in front of my eyes and all I could do was watch._

 _There is no world around us anymore because it's dissolving a little more everyday as we keep getting more and more sucked into a black hole of our own. Ishaani and I may not say this to each other but we're both turning into prisoners of our emotions as we're too afraid to feel anymore. The last time we let ourselves bleed like that, it left Ishaani and myself the way we are right now - halfway to dead._

 _Today is our thirteenth anniversary as friends, and this is definitely not how I saw us or pictured the day as. An delusional version of my past pictured this exact day to confess my feelings to her upon the terrace tonight where they'd be an onslaught of emotions and heavily loaded ones at that, whether she reciprocated it or no. But it was folly of me to think about the future so foolishly when there is never a guarantee for the present. And look where we are today, right at this moment. I don't think that either one of us are capable of even crying anymore or emoting too well for that matter._

 _But atleast I have some hold upon myself when it comes to my emotional stability. She doesn't. Not anymore. And her silence is even more frightening than her yells of anguish. It's been a week now and ever since the night at the hospital, she'd just fallen cold. She doesn't talk anymore... she doesn't even cry. Only asks everyone to leave her in silence. She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep... just spends hours and hours upon the terrace once the sun sinks. I wanted to take her upon the beach or even to the forest to try healing her, but she doesn't seem inclined to leave the house at all._

 _Falguni Maa has already tried her level best to get her to open up about everything that's eating her up, but nothing seems to work anymore. The only little she responds is to me, and atleast talks to me a little and even lets me feed her what little dinner I bring her up. She's gone into shock, I know... I know the symptoms too well because this is what had happened to me all those years back after my accident. And I know that no matter how much I try, nothing is going to work upon her unless she chooses to break out of the prison that she's making around herself with every passing day._

 _A prison around her emotions, her feelings, her heart so that it cannot feel anything... or rather, so that even though the pain keeps crashing against it, it won't flow into her heart anymore and will leave her as lifeless as her heart could be without the soul that's left a burning void in her heart from her her feelings and emotions only seem to be sapping a little more of her essence with every passing day. And even though I know the whole process and even the end point to it, all that I can do is watch._

 _Watch, because I know that her pain will have to destroy someone first before she finds her semblance back. I had to destroy Love all those years back in my dreams just so that I could find my footing back into a life that I'd nearly given up upon. And so I know that the only way she can overcome the shock and the onset of the depression is going to be by destroying someone. Who that someone is going to be, I don't know, but the pain will tear apart everything... the world, the person across her and even herself. Because that destruction is going to be a fatal blow, especially from a person like Ishaani whose emotions run deeper than the secrets lying beneath the deepest ocean._

 _And somewhere deep down, my heart isn't at peace anymore. Not just because of whatever's transpired ever since I set foot in this house again but because something just feels wrong... There's a strange calm in the house that I don't like at all. Everybody are silently coping with the loss of Mota Babuji and everybody are learning to slowly move forward as life's beginning to give all of us a push again. And yet Ishaani and I are the only two who are stuck behind, standing at the same place that we were on the night of Mota Babuji's death._

 _We're both rooted to the spot, and somehow try as much as we do, we can;t just move ahead. It's as though both of us are stuck in a hypnotic trance, hoping that the spell will just break and everything will just go back to the way it used to be, even though we know that nothing can ever remain the same anymore. We've lost too much to hope for things to remain the same anymore. And then again, there's my un-reciprocated confession that stands in between. Things may work out for Ishaani and Chirag and hopefully she'll be able to walk out of this if she managed to save herself in time, but there's no way I'm walking out of this alive._

 _I've been trying to use country liquor as a means to drown away the helplessness that's now beginning to take a toll upon me as my emotions are no longer in my control. It's as though Mota Babuji's death made me lose control upon the way I handled emotions and now everything is just impulse for me. I cannot exercise conscious effort anymore since everything's going into trying to create a balance for Ishaani's emotions and everything around us and in the household. And the fact that Ishaani lets me drink so abusively without a single complaint is yet another reminder about what his death has done to her._

 _We never talk much since it's mostly just silent, mournful star-gazing these past few days but it isn't amiss to either one of us that there is my confession that's dangling upon our friendship, held by a very fine thread. The day it falls upon our friendship, there's no way we're walking out of this unscathed. We both know what's at stake, but we're both just too tired to face another arena of emotionally draining feelings. Because if things don't work out after going through what we would be putting ourselves through, the weight of the pain is just going to kill us. Or just me, because I'm not going to let anything befall her._

 _So if I have to die for her to walk unscathed, it's a price I'm willing to pay._

 _Sometimes I just wish that I'd never loved like the way I did. But would I have even been alive then? People's lives begin when they are born into this world, but mine began when I first saw Ishaani. That was the moment when I forgot what it was like to breath for the breath that I held in that day hasn't escaped till date. And yet it was when I stopped breathing at her sight that I truly began to live. But that doesn't make the heartbreak any easier... that doesn't make the imploding love any easier._

 _I thought that confessing to her would free me of all the burden of my suppressed feelings, but I was wrong. I have to work twice as hard to keep them hidden now, especially given everything that's happened ever since. And even though I'm trying to hold it all and balance everything, I know that I'm fighting a losing battle because I can feel everything slipping away from my hands with every passing minute and I can only feel all the bonds bruise me more and more every moment as my shoulders ache terribly with the weight of all the sacrifices and the responsibilities that my shoulders cannot take anymore._

 _But I know that I have to because that's what my Mota Babuji entrusted upon me during his last breath - to carry the baton and be Ishaani's invisible benefactor just like he's been there for her all those years. And I know that she's always going to be at the top of my priority, no matter what and that it why even though I don't want to hurt anymore like the way I am with this heartbreak and I wish that my love would not asphyxiate me the way it is doing so at this very minute, I know that loving her has been the best thing that's ever happened to me and that's why I need to keep her safe and protect her at all costs. Not just from the world, but from herself as well._

 _And that's why I don't trust Chirag one bit. Even more so ever since I saw what I did last night. I'd just gone out for a stroll after Ishaani had gone off the sleep and the rest of the house was doused in silence. I knew that my alcohol supplies had come to an end and if I needed to keep myself strong and going, I was going to need some more. My parents had come for the funeral from Surat and had paid their last homages before leaving back the next day as I told them that I'd have to stay over at the house a little longer. I'd phoned Zaveri sir and informed him of the same and he'd given me an extension as well after offering his deepest condolences to me. Unlike my parents, he couldn't make it._

 _So I was was just returning back home with another two bottles that I knew would last me atleast for half a week when I happened to pass by the park. And like I told you last night when I just returned back home from seeing this, I lost it completely as I felt all of my senses get swamped by an anger such like I'd never known. Oh how sure I was that the guy was Chirag and how I had half a mind to actually kill him for cheating upon Ishaani like that and for exploiting her the way he did, especially at a time like this!_ _And that girl with her mysterious grey eyes..._

 _But as I came to know right now, I was thoroughly mistaken._

 _Amidst all the binge drinking to drown away those last moments with Mota Babuji in the ICU and what I'd just seen and come the previous night, my mind kept shuttling between the two alternatives - whether to talk to Ishaani about it first or Chirag. My mind kept yelling out to me to tell Ishaani about it because she deserved to know but my heart was too scared for her. Her balance was as fragile as glass and a single crack like what I knew it was going to do to her would break her apart into smithereens._

 _And yet my heart refused to talk to Chirag too. It just did, the ill feeling never leaving my heart that should I talk to Chirag about it and things don't go the way I planned it to, it would just ruin everything and he was bound to tell Ishaani all about it in his own version and it would only unveil the suspended dagger of my confession that we'd both so precariously made ourselves oblivious to in these four days. And yet I didn't have it in me anymore to watch Ishaani crumble again by telling her a truth that I couldn't vouch for a 100% because they were far enough, even though the girl's eyes caught the moonlight._

 _My heart was sure and yet my mind wasn't._

 _So finally when the bottle of local liquor dipped to just one-forth of its original quantity and my senses dipped to zero, the decision was made. I would confront and clarify all of this with Chirag first and only after I had sufficient evidence supporting what I saw would I tell Ishaani about it. And so I did. Sleep being as far away from me as it could the whole night, the morning didn't bring any solace with it either as the drunken stupor persisted._

 _And I made the mistake of confronting Chirag in that state as_ _I waited for him to come and meet all the members of the household like he had been doing everyday. But before he could leave, I quietly took him to my room by simply telling him that I had something important to talk to him about._ _He didn't looked convinced and looked a little intimidating too, especially his eyes, but I think that was just the alcohol playing up with me._

 _I wasn't sober yet even though my memory about what transpired during my drunken haze was as good as ever. All the binge drinking in Sydney has certainly helped sort that one issue out, even though I still cannot handle alcohol well. And I don't think I did any better today because the conversation went nowhere near the way I had imagined it to go in my head. On the contrary, I dearly regret ever confronting Chirag in the first place now that I'm sober and with a headache, and I regret even more so some of the things I let slip in my drunken stupor._

 _"What do you want?" he asked me just as I shut the door behind him, along with the curtains of the room. I still wasn't too steady upon my feet in with intoxication of the alcohol still over my head but I knew that I needed an answer for what I'd seen for it was eating at me, every minute feeling like a wasted one with Ishaani living in the danger of being betrayed._

 _"We need to talk," I told him curtly and I was surprised at how steady my voice was in spite of the fact that my knees felt like it would wobble._

 _But I guess there was a purpose present in my mind all along, along with a corrosive hatred for Chirag, who I was so sure had been making out with someone else in the park the previous night. I had to save Ishaani from him at any cost, I knew. Should I be right, I knew that the heartbreak would be paramount for her to take, but I knew that it was for her own good._

 _"Then shoot. I have a busy day ahead," Chirag replied in the same cold tone and even in the haze of my drunkenness I could sense that he did not like being held up and in my presence just like I didn't like being in his anymore. Our dislike for each other was mutual._

 _"Where were you the previous night?" I asked, getting straight to the point. Unfortunately though, I slurred._

 _"I don't see why that's any of your business, really," he replied tartly, raising his eyebrows coldly at me as though acknowledging the fact with extra interest that I was drunk._

 _"It is my business because this concerns Ishaani," I shot back defensively and my voice remained firm this time. And there was something about my tone that caught his attention. Maybe it was because he sensed that something was coming his way as I noticed his eyes twitch in that moment, as though taken aback. But either way, his face relaxed and he gave me a disinterested answer._

 _"Well, in that case, I was working in my office till one in the morning," he said and I couldn't help but mock._

 _"Really? You were wroking your way with a woman with grey eyes at the park from what I know. Since when did that become your office?" I questioned him scathingly and both of us glared daggers at each other in that moment._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Chirag simply as he broke our dagger-match, sounding as cool as a cucumber even though his eyes were a give-away about his temper that seemed to be rising in the quiet._

 _"I saw you, Chirag! At the park last night! So you can stop lying," I exclaimed, and Chirag gave me a deadpan look that only spelt disdain all upon it, as though he dearly regretted his decision to listening to me in the first place._

 _"Its clearly evident that you've been drinking too much that you've begun hallucinating in the day as well," he remarked acidly and this time, it was my turn to grit my teeth and swallow my temper down as I came up with a better response. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of turning my tables upon me, not when I was so convinced of his infidelity._

 _"Oh really, so that's how you're going to play it?" I asked and he actually gave me a sympathetic smile as though I'd lost my senses. I was emotionally overworked and drunk, I admit, but my senses were as acute as ever._

 _"You can come to my office and verify. You'll have around thirty employees who can vouch for me being in the office till eleven in the night and four of them were there till midnight. The watchman can verify my story for being in the office at one in the morning," he spoke aloud and it took me a good two minutes to think whether what he was saying actually had any weight to it or whether he was just trying to bluff his way out of it._

 _"They're your employees," I said pointedly and both of us knew what I was trying to imply. He could so very easily just buy them out to falsely testify for him. And the fact that he was actually ready to let "me" verify it was in itself fishy enough when he first told me about it._

 _"There's the CCTV footage too if you want. I can take you to my office right now. What time was it that you saw me at?" he asked and I gave him a grundging reply._

 _"Around nine," I said and he instantly smiled. I did not like that smile._

 _"Well, then in that case, you even need a CCTV footage because I was with Sharman at a restaurant. He needed my advise on a couple of things. So you can clarify it with him. We'd just finished dinner around then and I was on the way back to my office. The CCTV footage you can see at the same time as well. I cannot obviously vouch for the roadside pedestrians who might have seen my car, but you can ask the guy who sells ice-creams by the park. He knows me very well by face. If I'd have come there last night, I'm sure that he'd have seen me," he explained further, and I was left spellbound._

 _I could easily see what must have caught Ishaani's fancy when it came to Chirag - he was an exceptional speaker with a convincing prowess I haven't come across till before. For a moment there he'd even convinced me in yet another haze of my alcohol that just kept telling me to punch at his nose and get the job done with, but the moment sense kicked in, the stupor broke alongside. I was a tough cookie to crack, Mota Babuji always told me._

 _"If you think that I'm not going to verify it, you're thoroughly mistaken," I told him icily and I was happy to see that the smile was wiped away from upon his face. And that in itself made me smile, as my eyes began to droop momentarily with the thirst of sleep. The alcohol hadn't been enough to put me to sleep the previous night since the bottle was a medium sized one. Thankfully the other bottle is a much larger one... I think I'll need to try that. Err sorry, where was I? Oh yes, Chirag._

 _"I know you will. Why won't you, when you've just been finding for things that'll create an even bigger rift in between Ishaani and myself?" he took a dig at me with the question and I couldn't help but gasp in spite of myself as my heart squirmed uncomfortably, knowing the slight triumph it did feel. I did not like being one of those people, but I was human too at the end of the day. There was only this much I could do for being selfless._

 _"All I care about is Ishaani's happiness. And I'm not going to let her marry someone who's just using her for her money," I shot back angrily, letting go of my calm facade. I don't know whether it was the alcohol or just me needing a vent out, but I now realize that I shouldn't have done that. But fortunate or not, something seemed to flare up within Chirag the moment I said this and just like me, he seemed to lose his cool to._

 _"For someone coming from the background you do, you're brains seem to run too fast," he retorted back heatedly and all I did was waggle a finger at him._

 _"I'm warning you, Chirag. Stay away from her, because if I find evidence that it was really you last night, I'll make you pay hell for it," I threatened as coldly as I could and he retreated in spite of himself. I meant every word that I did threaten him with. Nobody messed with Ishaani and walked away from me without paying the price for it._

 _"Is that a threat?" he asked him, his voice suddenly gone flat even though I could hear it quiver slightly with something I couldn't place exactly. And it was in moments like those that I hoped that I wasn't drunk just so that I could pick up on things much better like I would when I'm sober._

 _"That's a promise. I'm not going to let you use Ishaani for whatever the hell it is that you're using her for," I continued with, but unlike the previous time, he stood his ground with a defiant look upon his face._

 _"Really? Like I don't know what your motives are," he sneered and I felt my fingers curl into fists. It was taking me great restraint to not slap that stupid smirk off from his face and the raging effects of the spirit only seemed to inflame my feelings and brashness all-the-more._

 _"I've been loving Ishaani ever since I first saw her when I was nine. So if you're trying to insinuate that my motive for doing this is to make her my own, then hell yeah that's my motive! I love her and I'm willing to do anything to make her my own, no matter whether I have to break this relationship off for her own good or sacrifice myself for her," were the exact words I used I think and Chirag gasped suddenly... a gasp that made my blood go cold._

 _I immediately tried to think upon what I'd just said and I realized how exactly ill-phrased it was. I didn't mean it that way and it was the alcohol that made me go a little more reckless but the damage was done anyway and I couldn't do anything about it. All that I could pray for was that things didn't worsen up from this point forth. I should have known better._

 _"And what makes you think that she'll love you?" he shot back and I could see now that even though he tried to remain calm, his temper was reaching saturation point now and I couldn't have been any more pleased about it than I already was._

 _"Today marks the 13th year of our friendship. Our friendship's base has always been trust and love. She may not love me like the way I do but she trusts me with her eyes closed," I told him and I could feel the pride gush into my heart at the thought of how much she trusted me even till this date in spite of whatever happened. But Chirag had to go out there and short-live my happiness._

 _"Today's a Friday. Friday and 13... never a good combination. Don't be so overconfiden upon a trust that's long since been replaced," he spoke in a silent warning and I felt my heart shiver momentarily as his eyes flared up._

 _"I'm her best friend-" I begin futilely as he he cut me off for the first time since our conversation began._

 _"And I'm her fiance. If she fell in love with me and trusts me like the way she does, there must be a reason behind it," he said and I suddenly let out a mirthless round of laughter that seemed to have frightened him just as much as it frightened me._

 _"I don't see that trust anywhere right now. She's with me all the time and hasn't taken a good look at you in four days," I taunted as I saw his face go red. Yep, he'd lost his temper as he let the facade down, but what he said next left me terribly uneasy as every pore of my body seemed to erupt in a burst of goosebumps the next moment._

 _"She's emotionally distraught and I know that she needs time. That's how she copes with things. And it's not like you don't know how her psychology works now, do you? You did the same thing to her when you left Sydney and she sought her solace with me at that time. It's just a little karma," he added and I shut my eyes, feeling my world go dark momentarily. Not because of the alcohol but because of the weight of what he'd just said and the realization about how true it was and the sudden suffocating thought that what if... what if Chirag hadn't entered her life at all?_

 _The thought was too much to take as all the possibilities of a future with Ishaani and myself together and happy flashed right through my eyes in just a few seconds. It was too much to take as I felt my heart ache and ache, until my restraint over my broken heart cracked. I let loose all the pieces of my bleeding heart as I delivered the final blow. I killed that image with my own hands with what I spoke next._

 _"It's not karma, it's you hoodwinking her by taking advantage of her emotional turmoil! And I will not let you do that any further! I will not let you exploit her weaknesses like this! She's lived all her live in the fear that she'll be abandoned by all the people she loves just because she's never going to be good enough for anyone ever... that they'll all leave her because she's a stain in the name of an illegitimate child... that because she's got more of black than red to love about her and no matter what she does, she's never going to be loved and is never going to be good enough for anyone to love her that way and be with her by her side always... She'd lived half of her life in the fear that she'll die alone and loveless and I'm not going to let you trample upon her by exploiting her weakness in the sickest way possible!"_

 _Chirag stared at me in stunned disbelief as these were the exact words that I used._

 _"Wait, what? That's her deepest weakness? That's what she's afraid of - that I'll leave her because she's not good enough and she'll always be loveless because of the tag she's been born with?" he asked, his voice suddenly different. It'd gone soft, and that seemed to send me into a new wave of panic. This was not what I meant to say at all! It was Ishaani's most intimate secret! And she'd trusted me and only me with it! And I'd broken her trust and sold her out so disgustingly, to Chirag no less!_

 _"I shouldn't have said that... I shouldn't have said that..." was all I could weakly whispered to myself as Chirag came back into focus, his face suddenly taut._

 _"I can't believe that you just sold her out like that. Are you sure that you even love her, or is she just like some kind of trophy for you to keep? Just like that degree you've taken the whole house upon your head for, is she another conquest of yours to just prove that the servant can get anything he wants in life as long as he knows how to manipulate?" he spat out and I grit my teeth in anger! That leech!_

 _"Look, I don't know who the hell you think if yourself to be, but let me make one thing very clear to you. I love her and I'm going to stick by her side no matter what. So if you want to accept that, accept it with grace. If not, get the hell out of our lives and as far away as you can because your presence can never bring the two of us any happiness. Only problems and differences," I yelled out at him finally as I lost my nerve._

 _I don't know why I did, but the whole thing just riled me up. And for the first time, I realized what it felt like to be manipulated because that little moment there was an impeccable play on the same art of manipulation that I've been warning Ishaani since long along. And I did not like that at all._

 _"That's not going to happen. She's going to marry me," remarked Chirag coolly as he casually walked towards the door. We both knew that he was walking away with the upper hand._

 _"If you think that's going to work with me, it isn't. You haven't given me proof yet. And as long as I'm not convinced, I'm not going to let her marry you either. Not at any cost," I emphasized as Chirag stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at me in challenge. Both of us stared at each other in lethal silence for a whole minute before Chirag finally cleared his throat and spoke._

 _"Get sober and be there at my office by 9 then."_

 _And even before I could say anything else, he walked out of the room with his expression as unreadable like always. I really wonder at times what did Ishaani really like in him that she fell for him so madly. But whatever we spoke in the room this morning, Chirag and I, only convinced me all the more about why he wasn't suited for her at all. Not because of my obvious bias and because he called me a servant. No. Everyone calls me a servant, so why should Chirag be any different. It hasn't mattered then and it doesn't matter now. Like I always say, if only Ishaani or Mota Babuji would ever call me one..._

 _But back to my point. His over-readiness for an alibi only left me more puzzled. It either meant that he was too confident about being innocent which in itself meant that he was actually working in his office the previous night and I'd genuinely made a mistake or else he had something up his sleeve and was just playing cunning. So I knew that the only way I could call out on his bluff was by actually playing it. Because I could not read him at all as a person and that positively left me uncomfortable. And it wasn't just him this morning... it was about the things that I'd imprudently let slip as well that's left me rattled up._

 _I had no right saying all of those things to him not just because they were rude or offending but because I had no right to tell him about Ishaani's weaknesses the way I so carelessly and insensitively did. They are her deepest secrets, the one she's ever so afraid to accept herself, and here I am so blatantly telling people about it all over the place. I had no right doing that and God forbid that Chirag tell her about it (which I know he will), she'll actually hate me for it. Because that's the only thing she's ever guarded this closely and her darkest secret that she's entrusted to me and only me._

 _I broke her trust this morning in my quest to "supposedly" protect her._

 _Where does that put me, really, especially when I was proved so deliriously wrong? Yes, I was wrong, after all. I spoke to Sharman, the ice-cream man and even saw the CCTV footage. All accounted for. How I wish that I could boast about what I saw was true afterall because deep down, my heart still says that I was correct and it was really him, but the evidence is overwhelming. It could not have been Chirag. And you know what's the worst thing? Chirag didn't even boast about it either. He just looked tired and asked me whether I'd gotten all my doubts cleared or if there was anything else that I needed to know._

 _It's almost evening now and I still haven't stopped feeling awkward and uneasy about the entire situation. I don't know whether he'll tell Ishaani about any of this or no, but I don't like the feeling in my guts. It's as though the storm hasn't gone by yet, but is biding its time until the final stroke. I can feel the ominous aura in the air and its just making me feel sick with worry. Neither can I tell Ishaani about this nor can I do anything about Chirag. It's all too messed up and I know that if I go to do anything more, things will only get worse. I don't know how much more worse can it get but I'm certain about one thing._

 _This is definitely the calm before the storm._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	118. Epistle 100

**Epistle 100: The Last Blow**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _20th March, 2009:_**

 _That bastard!_

 _How... how dare he?! I loved him so much, I cared for him so much and he... how could Chirag do this to me?! How could he be so selfish and such a... a lying leech? I trusted him so much! I trusted him above everything... above everyone... made him my top priority even above Ranveer, and he... he just had to break away everything like that. But you know what? I don't even care anymore!_

 _I cannot take this anymore... I cannot do this anymore. I'm just tired and tired so being played with like this and with all the false promises that everyone makes to me. Papa, Chirag, Ranveer... I'm just tired of everything and everyone. Everybody promises to stay right beside me and yet everyone wants to leave me at a moment's notice, not giving a damn about what I'll go through... everyone are selfish. Everyone._

 _I thought that I could trust Ranveer ever so blindly to not leave me alone and yet he did, especially at a time when I needed him the most. True, I was the one who sent him to accomplish his dreams, but he could always see through my facades na? Then what happened two years ago? Did the brightness of his dream blind him so much that he couldn't see anything or anyone else? Not even my discomfort about sending him away for so long when Baa had just addled with my brains so viciously?_

 _And Chirag... he was supposed to be madly in love with me, right? No complains, no demands and all of the same things that Ranveer would say too. Then why the complaints, why the demands? Who the hell does he think he is to tell me how to live my life and who should remain in it and who not? And how dare he accuse Ranveer of such cheap things?! That's just not my Ranveer, I know it. My Ranveer will never, ever say things like that and that's my blind faith upon him! Excuses... all excuses to abandon me when I needed him the most._

 _But Papa was not like that, na? Papa always stood by me... always promised to be beside me no matter what and he was too! Then why did he do this to me? Till two years ago, I knew that the whole world could abandon me except for Ranveer and Mota Babuji... But when Ranveer did, I lost control upon my emotions. He'd never done that before and even though I knew that he didn't like it anymore than I did, he'd taken the call. It was his ambitions over me. And for the sake of my own sanity, I stuck rooted to my thought that Papa was the only one who'd never, ever leave me alone like Ranveer did._

 _And even he broke his promise._

 _Do you have any idea how suffocating it is to live like this? Knowing day after day that no matter what you do, people are just going to use you and throw you away like a puppet because you're just not good enough for them? Do you have any idea how it feels when you invest so much into people and put in your life, your blood and your soul into a relationship, trusting them with a piece of yourself only for them to trample upon it when they walk out on you?_

 _I'm tired of doing this. I'm tired of not being good enough. I'm just tired of everything. And even though it won't take me a minute to get away as far away from this place as I want to, I don't even have the will to run anymore. I just want to turn invisible and fade away from here because nobody gives a damn to my being alive or no anyway. Maybe Ranveer does... yes, I think he's the only one who does._

 _Ranveer and I may have a complicated equation now, but atleast he's there for me this time. I don't know what kind of sick game it is that my father and Ranveer both sought to play with me, but Ranveer's here for me now that Papa isn't and its satiating for now. The void in my heart feels lesser whenever he is around and sometime's things just feel like the way they were between us before. But they aren't, and we both know it. It's our thirteenth anniversary today and I doubt that he remembers. Or maybe he does but we're both too lost to think of anything worth cherishing. Not when we have such huge, gaping holes in our hearts._

 _And after what I did right now, certainly not._

 _I was in my room idly flipping through the pages of my Economics module for the final semester when a rapt door knock snapped my attention back into reality. I thought it was Ranveer and I decided on the spur of the moment to wish him about our thirteenth anniversary when I froze halfway. It wasn't Ranveer, it was Chirag. And the look upon his face matched the intensity of seriousness in his voice._

 _"We need to talk," he spoke in a dead voice and I nodded my head. I knew that it wasn't going to be any good judging from his tone. But since he had me cornered and I'd avoided him enough that it couldn't be done anymore, I grudgingly shut my book and beckoned him inside. He quietly approached me, his eyes murky like an approaching storm as he came and sat beside me upon the edge of the bed. I propped myself up to give him a little more attention._

 _"What's wrong?" I asked and his expression remained as resolute as ever._

 _"Everything," he replied and I could feel my heart go cold. I'd gotten away with a lot of things this past one week and I knew that this had to happen some time. That didn't mean that I was ready for it._

 _"Okay, tell me. What do you want to talk about?" I asked him tensely, but all he did was grimace. We both knew what he wanted to talk about._

 _"Us," was all he said and I think my heart skipped a beat. The turmoil was beginning to form in it slowly as the barren floors of my heart were being revisited by emotions... emotions that were too puzzling for me to decipher as everything kept swirling in a mix - my feelings for Ranveer, my love for Chirag and my resentment about Papa's death. And the three bombardments together was too much for me to take as the storm only kept getting worse and worse, nothing making sense to me anymore._

 _"What about us?" I asked and I was surprised that I could even choke the words out from my throat because my senses simply refused to comply. Chirag inched closer between us and for a maddening second I had the urge to push him away. I don't really know what's gone wrong with me... I've become paranoid and deranged and I just don't have any control upon my emotions anymore._

 _"Ishaani, what's going on in your mind? You haven't been yourself of late," he spoke kindly this time as he took my hand into his own ones and rubbing circles upon the back of my palm with him thumb, just the way I liked it. I retracted my hand out of his grip as Ranveer's image popped into my mind suddenly. Why did I do that? Chirag didn't look taken aback though as I swung my leg out from my bed and preferred talking to my feet._

 _"Well it may have escaped your notice, but my father just died. So forgive me if I haven't been myself of late," I replied bitterly as I sighed. Chirag made me turn towards him and stared at me tersely. I hadn't cried in four days now and nothing seemed to matter anymore. He pulled my chin up and made our eyes meet, while I stared at him unflinchingly. His eyes didn't captivate me for the first time in eighteen months. It was as though there was a fire of my eye burning through my eyes that matched his own. It was my soul on fire._

 _"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about Ranveer._ _Ever since he's come back, it's as though I've just faded into the background for you. You don't even care whether I'm there or no anymore!" he broke out finally, looking as though he'd run a mile by the end of it._

 _And yet all I could do was give him a disinterested look as though it didn't really matter. What was the matter with me? Why was I so... dead? Why didn't my heart feel anything for Chirag when he was just inched away from me when till a week ago, my heart would miss a beat every time I saw him? Why was my heart in... conflict with itself? What was it trying to defy?_

 _"He's come back home after a year and a half. What do you expect?" I shot back pointedly, hoping that he'd just leave me alone but I knew that it was too much to ask for._

 _"Are you sure that's all that's going on between the two of you? Do you think I'm that stupid that I can't see what's been going on off late?" he said suddenly as he stood up from the bed, suddenly looking cold. I shot him a disdainful look as the meaning of what he was trying to imply was evident. I felt my mouth fall open in shock as I felt an anger such like I'd never know in my life. And yet there was something treacherous that my heart felt... what was it, damn it?_

 _"What what do you think has been going on as of late?" I asked him as just as much of ice as much as his tone projected. I didn't realize that I was upon my feet. Chirag looked troubled for a moment till his face hardened._

 _"Well, why don't you tell me? Apart from all the bedroom romance and all..." he taunted suddenly and I felt my fingers curl into fists. I knew what he was talking about - the night Ranveer and I fell asleep together after Papa's death. Chirag was the one who found us asleep like that in the morning and even though it was something that we hadn't spoken about till now, I knew that he was extremely sour about it._

 _"I've never heard anything as sick in my whole life as this, Chirag, and I've heard a lot of things. And well, if you want to know why Ranveer and I were asleep together upon my bed that night, it was because unlike you, he was there for me when I needed him the most!" I shot back in response, not bothering to lower my voice anymore as I let the storm break lose, hoping that it'd make me feel better. If anything, it only riled me up even more._

 _"So what? You're doing the same thing to me what Ranveer did to you?" retorted Chirag, not bothering to keep his temper in check either as both of us glared daggers at each other. And suddenly, I felt a numbness spread upon the storm in my heart as though someone had turned off the volume. His words struck my right in the heart as I realized what he was trying to imply._

 _"What's the supposed to mean?" I asked, more in fear than oblivion as I knew what he was about to say. And he said it._

 _"He chose his career above you and went to Sydney at a time when you needed him the most. And it may have escaped your notice but I've been the one whose been standing here with you all along, trying to pull you out from the mess that you've buried yourself in! So don't tell me that he's the one been beside you all along and you've just kept me on hold as some sort of time pass while you waited for him to return!" he exploded in response, and like the crack of a whip his words tore through the storm in my heart once again, announcing its wake with a thunder so loud that it made my whole shiver._

 _I realized that it had begun to thunder outside as well._

 _"Oh, so that's what you think about me? Well, it may have escaped your notice then that I'm your fiance, not his! And I know what you've done for me so you don't need to remind me about it either!" I replied back heatedly as words slipped away faster than I could think or try to decipher my emotions anymore. There were only three words that I was aware that kept flowing through my heart like a perennial river - Ranveer, Chirag and Papa... but everything else was a haze that I couldn't distinguish from anymore._

 _"Oh really? Because it seems that you've forgotten about my existence entirely ever since Ranveer's walked back through those doors!" rallied Chirag at the top of his voice for the first time. I dared to turn my face away from him, hoping that he'd just take the sign and leave before I spoke something that'd only make matter worse. When I refused to say anything, Chirag pulled my arm towards him so that we were face to face again._

 _"Do you even give a damn to me, Ishaani? Or was I just some kind of muse for you till Ranveer returned back?" he accused vehemently and I felt the blood drain out of myself at his words. There was something about the way he said it that felt like a slap upon my face, something as though my heart suddenly felt a guilt that it should not have felt in the first place._

 _"How- how dare you!" was I that I managed to squeak in response as he gave him a ruthless smile, knowing that his accusation had hit the mark. But the momentary triumph was distilled instantly with the same look of betrayal upon his face._

 _"I will dare today, Ishaani! Because enough is enough! I've been quiet and respectful of your choices, but you just can't seem to decide anything for yourself anymore!" he roared in a second accusation and this time, the response left my lips even before I'd consciously even absorbed his words._

 _"I seemed more than capable enough to decide that I wanted to marry you!" I shrieked back and he let out a humourless laugh._

 _"Are you sure you're not kidding yourself? Are you sure that you even love me, or has it just been Ranveer all along?" he accused for the third time that night and I think my heart stopped beating. Suddenly there were only two names that roamed in my hazed senses - Ranveer and Chirag. And both the names seemed infused with each other, the emotions around it terribly strong and yet I couldn't understand a thing. And it's beginning to petrify me now._

 _"How could you even accuse me of something like that?! He's my best friend!" I whispered quietly into the night, tearing my eyes away from Chirag's own ones that suddenly seemed to scorch me with the intensity with which the accusations blared in his life._

 _"And I'm your fiance, Ishaani! Not your personal gym bag to tag along whenever you're alone and to throw away whenever you've gotten what you wanted! Do you even know how it feels to be trampled and left alone like that and watch the love of your life look happier without you?!" he asked of me beseechingly as his eyes softened and tears threatened to break surface from his eyes. I shut my eyes as the agony in my heart only seemed to intensify._

 _"Then you've got to trust me, Chirag! I love you! How many times do you want me to prove that to you now?" I begged of him, now exhausted of the conversation. Chirag put his hands upon my shoulder that sagged underneath its weight. I opened my eyes and looked at him in plea._

 _"Ishaani... I'm not against your friendship with Ranveer... I'm not even against the fact that you choose him over me every single time... but till how long? And it's not just about now, this has been the case ever since we became friends... Do you even trust me?" he asked of me, the anger and heat for the moment replaced by the pain of what both of us were going through. And suddenly I didn't feel as uneasy in his presence as I did when he first entered the room. I simply nodded his head in response and he gave me a broken smile._

 _"If you would, you wouldn't have thrown me in the dark like you've been doing all these days, Ishaani..." he replied and I unconsciously retracted away from him. The moment of softness was once again replaced by the same swirl of the storm that seemed to lick my insides viciously._

 _"I don't expect you to understand what Ranveer and I share, so drop it, okay?" I said, my voice projecting the finality I felt in terms of the conversation. I just prayed that he'd take the hint and drop it, but alas._

 _"I can't do that, Ishaani," he said simply and I stared at him, surprised. His features had gone hard once again._

 _"Why not?" I asked immediately and he gave me a sour look._

 _"Because of Ranveer, damn it!" he exploded, looking furious for the first time since the conversation began. Even in those cold jibes wasn't the anger as much as I could see in this one. And somehow, his anger upon Ranveer only seemed to make me angrier. Ranveer had done no sin and neither had I. We were best friends and that's all there was to it._

 _"What's he got to do with this now?" I asked rather rudely._

 _"Don't you see it, Ishaani? He's the reason why we're fighting like this!" replied Chirag, looking at me frantically as though I was taking too long to understand what he thought was the obvious. If anything, it only made me lose my temper again._

 _"Don't you dare pin this on him!" I shrieked and he shook his head dementedly._

 _"You're a naive fool, Ishaani! Don't you see what he doing to us?! He's trying to fill your head against me!" he added as an afterthought and I knew what he was talking about - the night of Ranveer's confession where he told me that he didn't like Chirag because there was something off about it. And the memory of the night only took my back to Papa as a new explosion of emotion rained hell upon the previous two, the three explosions fighting for dominance in my heart as it only kept bleeding more and more in confusion._

 _"Where do you even come up with such bullshit from?" I asked, my will to fight with Chirag anymore washed away at the sickening memory of the night my father passed away. He'd right away ripped off the band-aid and it hurt. It hurt excruciatingly!_

 _"I heard what he said that day to you, Ishaani! When he was supposedly confessing his love to you after saying how he didn't approve of me!" he added unnecessarily and defense. The only thing I could do was scoff at him till I found my voice back again. I was getting tired now and the emotional war was taking its toll upon me._

 _"Oh yeah? So are you blind to how he so selflessly backed away from between the two of us, huh?" I retorted, suddenly not having a care in the world anymore. I didn't give a damn anymore. I'd had enough!_

 _"Do you really think that's the truth, Ishaani?" asked Chirag in barely above an audible whisper, his eyes challenging me to defy him._

 _"You think you know better?" I asked him in return, happy to see that he looked lost for words._

 _"You know what makes me sad? You think that you can live for someone your entire life and know them, but the truth is that you can't. You think that Ranveer is your friend but he isn't. And the day you see his true colour, its going to break you inside out!" he said at long last, his voice holding no mercy in it any more as the words whipped across my face like the sharpest of winds._

 _"Oh really? How would you know what a friendship like Ranveer and mine means when you've never had friends yourself ever?" I taunted in return and the gasp of disdain and shock that he gave out gave my heart a strange solace. I was happy to see the effect my words were having upon him because he was just driving me insane with the complicated emotions that my poor heart seemed to be at the core of not understanding._

 _"He's using you, Ishaani. And the day he's done with you, he'll leave you just the way he left when he left for Sydney and you'll be all alone and no one is going to be able to save you. Not even me," he emphasized and fell silent, his eyes speaking the rest as they forced me to relive the last eighteen months of my life in a flash._

 _"That's what you think," was all I told him in return as I played the last four days of my life where the only time I felt alive was when Ranveer was beside me like my shadow. Just like old times._

 _"That's what I know. He's a jealous maniac, Ishaani! And I cannot have him in our lives for a minute longer! Maybe we should get married as quickly as we can, because if he stays around here any longer, he's going to break off our relationship once and for all and I don't want that," expressed Chirag, his voice now bitter._

 _"Right now you are the one sounding like a jealous maniac, to be honest," I retorted, shaking my head at him in disappointment. I thought that Chirag used to really like and appreciate Ranveer. It was all a lie, I see now._

 _"You don't know him, Ishaani! I can see who he truly is in his eyes! A back-stabbing betrayer! If only you'd now about the things he told me this morning... not just about me, that doesn't matter, but about you as well!" he begged of me to listen but all I did was give him a sympathetic look. If he thought that this much would be sufficient to turn me against Ranveer, he was direly mistaken._

 _"This morning, he was in his full sense and spoke a whole lot of crap, and it just took me great restraint to not slap him," said Chirag suddenly, his voice now controlled. It was as though he'd finally come upon the real purpose of the conversation when nothing else seemed to work with me._

 _"What did he tell you?" I asked, and the incredulity in my tone only made him hiss in vexation. But he replied nonetheless._

 _"He told me that he saw me kiss a girl and he threatened me to spill the truth or else I'd pay hell for it," replied Chirag, his tone reflecting the chagrin that I could still see burning in his eyes._

 _And yet there was... something about the way his eyes looked that I did not like. There was a twinkle about them that made my heart writhe uncomfortably... a twinkle that I knew sparkled in his eyes whenever he was speaking the truth. Which part of his statement was true though, I could not say._

 _"Is it true? Is it true what he's saying?" I asked suddenly, snapping out from my never-ending emotional doom as I could see no answer to my question._

 _"How could you even ask me that?!" he shot back at me, looking scandalized. I gave him a cruel laugh that was no more pleasing to me than to him. It set my teeth upon edge._

 _"If he accused you of something, he must be saying the truth," I stated simply and Chirag looked gobsmacked._

 _"It's always been him above me now hasn't it?" spoke Chirag in a hollow voice after five whole minutes. I chose not to give him an answer, but the look upon my face was enough. He gave me a deadpan look as he continued further. "Alright, tell me one thing. If he was saying the truth, why did he come to me first instead of you? And why did threaten me to tell the truth and boast of being in love with you and how he'd do anything to have you in his life?"_

 _"And if you're saying the truth then I don't see why its bothering you so much. Anyone could make a mistake. Ranveer was just looking out for me," I defended and he just looked outraged now. My heart told me to trust Ranveer and I would. It was the only thing I could do because if I didn't trust Ranveer or have Ranveer in my life to trust anymore... I'd lose my last strand of sanity. It was my need to trust him._

 _"It's not just about what he told me because I have all the evidence to say otherwise! Do you even have any idea how demented he sounded? He looked like he could have murdered me in his obsessive love for you!" roared Chirag in obstinance, my lack of faith upon him driving him crazier with every passing minute._

 _If he'd have told me anything else, I'd have believed him with my eyes closed. But not when it came to Ranveer because no one knew him better than I did. He'd never betray my trust or do something like that behind my back, ever. I could vouch my life upon that._

 _"You know what, Chirag? I feel sorry for you. If you think that's enough to break my trust from over him, you're terribly mistaken," I told him at long last when the atmosphere of the room dipped even lower than it already was, the air fraught with tension._

 _"So you choose to trust him over me?" he asked me, his tone now blank._

 _"Always," I replied in the same tone and he gave me a pitiful look._

 _"You'll regret trusting that servant over me," he said and my cold anger suddenly turned molten at the word 'servant'. Nobody called Ranveer a servant in front of me and walked away with it!_

 _"What did you just call him?" I asked, my tone every bit as murderous as I felt in that moment. Oh I could have strangled Chirag with my own two hand sin that minute, he disgusted me so much!_

 _"A servant. A lying, backstabbing-" began Chirag, but I lost all my sanity in that moment, my emotions all thrown astray in a heap as everything seemed to get entangled all the more._

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _"The truth hurts, doesn't it? Because you know that deep down what I'm saying is true!" shot back Chirag instantly, not caring about my outburst for the first time that evening as he looked unperturbed by my rage or my incapacity to feel nothing but rage._

 _"I know that I regret being in love with you right now," I admitted harshly but it didn't seem to have an impact upon him anymore. He just shot me a bitter look._

 _"If you regret it so much, there's no point holding on to it much longer now, is there? If you can't trust me, then I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. I should have known that Ranveer was not the one in between us all along, I was. So alright, if this is what you want-" he began and I gasped, knowing what he was about to do. So I beat him to it._

 _"You think you're going to play noble with me by calling this off because you're coming on between me and Ranveer? You know what, if you weren't such an insecure bastard, you'd have trusted me more to know that when I love, I love fully and wholly without compromise," I defended my honour passionately, but all he did was laugh at me mirthlessly._

 _"Have you been loving me only? Or have you been imagining Ranveer all the time in place of me whenever you told me those words of love and all those eyelocks and those embraces?" he accused for the fourth time and I didn't bother keeping my language civil anymore._

 _"You son of a bitch!"_

 _"You will regret your trust upon the servant, Ishaani. You can give them their life but it's in their nature to betray you and break your trust. That's their class," he said in a dark voice, and I willingness to sap the life out of him only intensified as the turmoil in my heart grew darker and darker, everything turning black._

 _"And I know your class by the way you are talking today about Ranveer. Those were all sweet words just to get me to love you now, weren't they? Just like all those hypocrites that form the society!" I accused in return, and all he did was shake his head, suddenly looking concerned. The sudden switch startled me._

 _"I just wish that you'd open your eyes and see the truth. I love you, Ishaani, and I just want to watch out for you," he said in a voice much softer than his previously harsher tone, but it had no effect upon me. The damage was done. I didn't want to see him. Ever again._

 _"Get out of my room. Now. And take this along with you as well," I exclaimed as I took off the ring from upon my finger and slammed it into his palm. He stared at the ring for a couple of minutes before he chuckled to himself._

 _"What's so funny?" I asked, astounded and irked by his reaction, wondering why he was still shamelessly standing in the room. He looked up at me and I felt the darkness consume my heart as it fell cold and unfeeling against my chest._

 _"You're not good enough. And you fear that nobody can ever love you for who you truly are because you're not good enough. You fear that people will exploit you and leave you broken once they're done with you and will abandon you forever. It's why everyone leaves you - your father, Harshad Uncle, Ranveer..." he trailed off, looking at me curiously._

 _And all I did was stare at him in shock as my world went dark, the demons of the biggest fear suddenly guffawing at me in triumph as I felt them pitch forks into my heart and create holes that only seemed to bleed harder and harder as I felt my breathing get constricted. Only one person ever knew this... there was no way in the world that Chirag could know about it. Only one person... but no, it couldn't be._

 _"Wh- who- how did you-" I stuttered as I opened my eyes, gasping as though I'd just emerged from underneath the water. The lights in the room dazzled my sight of Chirag, who looked a little worried._

 _"Ranveer," he said in a montonous voice that held no emotion._

 _"No, he couldn't... he wouldn't..." I whispered, more to myself than to him even though the twinkle still persisted in his eyes that meant that he was speaking the truth. And yet I trusted Ranveer more than myself to know that he'd never, ever do that. Not at any cost. Not even if he'd have to die for it. He'd never betray me like that. Just the thought of it seemed to shatter my heart into pieces... my heart that weakly begged of me to trust Ranveer as my life depended upon it._

 _"I'm no mind-reader, Ishaani. And even you know that. So tell me, Ishaani... If he didn't tell me this, how do you think I'd know about it?" he asked him silently, letting another lapse of silence fall upon the two of us at the clock chimed nine._

 _"No... no... you're lying... Ranveer would never do that to me... he'd never sell me out like that," I told him at long last as my mind refused to cope anymore, my soul blemished and my heart tired._

 _"Then it's time you opened your eyes and saw who you were trusting. It's time you opened your eyes and saw the demon hidden in the facade. Because I'm certainly not the one who boasted at the top of his voice that he'd do anything to make you his own, no matter what price he'd have to pay for it and no matter who he'd have to get out of the way for it," added Chirag, now looking serious._

 _"He said that?" I asked, unable to believe a word of what Chirag was telling me. And yet there was that twinkle that I couldn't ignore. Who was I supposed to believe - him or Ranveer? The one who was supposed to be the love of my life or the one who was my best friend?_

 _"If you don't believe me, you can ask him as well. He must probably be around her somewhere. I'm sure he'll not lie to you being the Prefect Perfect or whatever the heck it is that he's supposed to be," added Chirag snarkily and the disdain in his voice snapped me out of my dilemma. The choice was made._

 _"You know what? We're done. So before I actually get you thrown out of her with as much humiliation as I can rain down upon you, leave," I warned, hoping that he'd take the hint and leave once and for all._

 _Chirag didn't bother saying anything as he left the room in silence, slamming the door hard enough behind him that conveyed whatever his words couldn't. And all I could do was fall upon the bed tiredly, my mind too shocked and tired to even try deciphering things anymore. There was an uneasiness about the things he told me that I knew he couldn't know because those were things only Ranveer knew and that made me doubt my judgment about trusting him so blindly. And even though my heart squirmed with a strange anxiety, it kept begging of me to keep that faith in Ranveer.  
_

 _Ranveer always told me to listen to my heart. So I will listen to it. I will listen to my heart tonight._

 _And to hell with whatever Chirag said, my Ranveer can never say things like that!_ _But what if... no! I can't... I won't think that! Ranveer would never say that to him, period. Chirag... he must be bluffing. Yes, that must be it... that lying, two-faced git. I'd die if Ranveer ever did anything like that... my trust upon him will kill me with the impact if it ever breaks... no, ofocurse not! I'm being stupid! Chirag's just trying to play with my head. Ranveer didn't say anything like that. I'm sure of it, I guess. I guess? Oh my God, why is my mind just not letting me believe what my heart wants to?!_

 _Stop it! It's killing me, all the senseless battles!_

 _And yet for some odd reason, in spite of all my anxieties and griefs, my heart isn't sorry about calling it off with Chirag and I don't know why. I do love him terribly, and yet there's no grief. Just a calm that I cannot place. The ring off of my finger feels like a relief, as though it was something binding me down to something I didn't want to be bound to in the first place. And its funny because Ranveer's ring never made me feel that way. Maybe Papa was right... we rushed into the engagement too quickly. Maybe we needed more time._

 _I don't know what it is that went wrong but I guess Ranveer will have the answers to all of my questions. He always does. He's on the terrace right now, star-gazing and a little drunk too, I guess, since this is our usual time. I'll even wish him for our thirteenth anniversary today because its something we deserve to celebrate and cherish amidst all the loss. Yes... Papa would want us to cherish today. We've only ever had each other in these thirteen years to count about and irrespective of whatever happened two years ago, he's always been there for me like a pillar._

 _Hopefully it's not too late to wish him, though. I mean, the day hasn't come to an end still, right? We've still got three hours till its the next day. If time permits I'll even try completing that painting for Ranveer... yes, I'll do that. I'll do that... He'll feel happy too, about it. I'll show him all of my paintings. He's the only person I trust now... my best friend. My only friend. If I don't do this for him, who else is there to do all this for? Yes... I'll do it for him! Because I... well... because he means the world to me. Yes, that's a better way of phrasing it._

 _I have a feeling that this night will be a turning point for the two of us after all. Maybe this night is what we need to war against our demons and emerge victorious. Maybe this night is what we need to become the people who Papa wanted us to be all along._

 _Maybe it's time to walk through the night one last time._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	119. Interlude 19

**Interlude 19: The Doors to the Past**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Note: The song used in this chapter is With Or Without Me by U2.**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ishaani shut her diary, shutting her eyes as she thanked her stars that the living torture had come to an end.

She felt the same emotional turmoil wash through her heart like had washed during the conversation with Chirag that night, having no control upon her feelings as she couldn't fathom the way they kept imploding and exploding in her heart, leaving her weakened and wounded her in the same agony that it had been left in years ago, until she'd made a life-changing decision. She'd chosen to trust her mind upon her heart.

And the next time she'd woken up, she'd found herself in the washroom, the scalpel still warm in her hand while the blood had dried away upon her arm. She'd washed her arm and quickly thrown away the scalpel in fear before running towards the servants quarters to see what had happened. She didn't know why she did what she did, but she had to know what had happened.

He'd lived up to the promise he made her. He'd left without a trace.

Ishaani slid off from the bed and stood in front of the mirror, staring at her wounded arms in conflict. She'd lost the ability to emote at will the night she'd first decided to walk upon the path of making the scalpel her friend and it'd been a permanent damage when she'd made it her accomplice from the second time. And now she was bound by that decision as she stared at the two band-aids and the single white bandage that hid away the two scars that she'd inflicted upon her arm that night, the blood visible upon the bandage.

Blood was the only way of bleeding her emotions out, she'd learnt in those eight years. But it wouldn't help tonight. Because her heart no longer simply burned with the fire of remorse and grief; it burned with the fire of revenge. And blood wouldn't help her let go of the corrosive hatred she felt for the man she'd once chosen above Ranveer because she chose to believe what he'd told her above what her heart did. And she'd paid the price of her cowardice that night. The choice was made all along, and yet she chose to break Ranveer apart in her quest for overcoming her own grief.

She quietly kept the last diary upon the other two as she made her way out from the room, her silk-green nightgown trailing behind her slightly as she made her way down the steps, her mind a blank slate. Her heart had stopped feeling a little more ever since she'd begun reading these diaries, and she felt the same numbness spread upon her heart like had spread years ago upon a night where she'd destroyed her entire life in a single stroke.

Ishaani continued her stride towards the servants quarters until her feet came to a halt in front of a room that was once Ranveer's. Years and years of memories remained separated from her as she saw the lock upon the door. She smiled to herself bitterly as she pulled the bobbypin out from her hair and pushed it into the lock, cracking it open within a matter of seconds. And then, she pushed the doors open.

Ishaani entered into a world of her past as the room welcomed her within with the memories of eleven years' worth of cherished memories danced around her like patronuses. The room remained devoid of any furniture, sans a window and four walls of the room, along with a pair of wooden doors upon the other window, that was hiding away the motive for which she sought to remain alive.

She looked around the walls of the tiny, miniscule room that were set with her complete set of twenty-nine paintings, starting right from the first time they met to the last memory of their's at the airport. All her canvases now sat as wallpapers upon the walls that ran in a sequence from the left to the right while the open spaces were painting in the shades of the night sky with stars studded upon them. And empty space remained after the final painting - the painting for the space left would complete her journey the day she won it fair and square.

She'd fought tooth and nail to achieve and live the destiny that her father and Ranveer had once dreamt from her. She'd fight tooth and nail for its ending as well. She walked around the room as her hand slithered over all of her twenty-eight masterpieces that adorned the walls - masterpieces that were born out of bleeding emotions in just a matter of three months. The central and the largest wallpaper remained the moment where she'd painted the night when Ranveer had found his life back in this very same room, a night when Ranveer had bled himself on paper for her.

The entire room stood testimony to her feelings for Ranveer and their entire story on paper as the colours only kept mingling with each other, making the effect surreal. Ishaani kept tracing her fingers upon the painting until it landed upon the last painting of the room. A painting that she'd done the night she'd had her second association with the scalpel. The blood had bleed through the arm, but was that enough to stem the emotions that seemed so hell bent to sap the life out of her?

No, it wasn't and so she'd resorted to doing what Ranveer had done years ago when he knew that Death was much closer than life - he fought it. And so did she, as she pulled out the canvas and paints from her cupboard and let them bleed upon the floor, not in pain and anguish like Ranveer had, no. She let her love and passion for Ranveer bleed upon the paper as she made a decision that night. A decision to never contact Ranveer again, not until she was worthy of standing in front of him and seeing him eye to eye.

She'd promised her father once that she'd never stand in between Ranveer and the glorious future than stood before him, and so she willingly chose to not stand in between now, even though all she truly wanted to do was throw herself in Ranveer's arms and die begging for forgiveness in them until he embraced her back. And so she bled the dream that she now saw for Ranveer on behalf of her father... of Ranveer becoming the ruler of the world as he stood facing the world in a chic black suit, his head held eye and yet his shoulders humble as his hands remained in the pockets of his trousers like always.

And then she'd let her emotions bleed freely.

By the end of it the world was not the society, but was nature. She'd unconsciously constructed the beach with Ranveer looking towards something. And in that moment, she realized what was so familiar about it... it was a companion to the painting he'd made all those years back. The same pain, the same death, the same lack of will to live... and the same future. Meeting at the horizon. What is was that he sought to look towards, she did not know, but somewhere deep down in her heart, she knew what she had to work towards. She'd build the same future for them that they'd built in the two paintings.

But to build that future, she knew that she had to win back everything she'd lost first, starting from making the one man responsible behind it pay for every single thing that he'd taken away from her - her happiness, her life, her family, her father's empire, her paintings and above all, _her_ Ranveer. Chirag had taken away everything from her. And as she let a few drop of her tears and blood mingle upon the sky so that the sunset only seemed to exemplify more, she stood up and decided to change her future. She'd not go down without a fight. She'd die trying, like a warrior.

Not as a coward.

And as she stared at the painting before her in that moment, she smiled as childishly as she could. She was on the right path where she'd won back her father's empire and had taken it to new heights. Her family was happy and well-settled in all the different parts of the world that they were in (they weren't in contact, but the social media posts did reflect so), and the only remaining member in Mumbai she'd visit once in a month. If someone had told her that there would be a time when she'd make it a point to meet Hansaben Kothandas Parekh at an old-age home every month since the time she found out about it three years ago, she'd have told that person that it was not going to happen even in a thousand different lives.

And yet it had happened. Baa was too ashamed to share a roof with her and had refused her offer of living with her not out of arrogance, but shame. Her own sons had abandoned her a few years after Harshad Parekh's death and it was by an accident that Ishaani had come across the woman who she once hated the most in her life.

But the fact didn't change that they were two abandoned women in the day who'd sought to change their futures by being independent. And somewhere down the line with that being a common point, hatred simmered down to dislike and dislike eventually perished into neutrality that only brought respect with was one of her father's responsibilities that she'd overtaken to her fullest capacity by paying for everything that she'd need since she never agreed to come live with her. But that one legacy that he'd be proud upon her for.

The other would be the fact she'd won back her paintings. It'd been just mere days after Chirag had thrown her out from the house and just before the house was sealed when Ishaani had visited her mansion, to find it same and yet different. As she walked across the stretches of the abandoned house, she'd noticed how very different the paintings looked. Until she realized that they were all different. They were all fakes while Chirag had scooped the house clean with paintings worth millions. But her heart had fallen cold. She hadn't checked her most prized painting that Chirag still thought belonged to Palmer...

And the moment she'd reached her room, she'd fallen cold. An identical painting stood in place of Ranveer's, the easy giveaway being that the borders were without the calligraphic quotes. Chirag had never understood the meaning behind them and so he'd faltered over here. He'd made a mistake. But he'd made the biggest mistake of his life by taking away the one painting that she'd warned him off against.

As she walked home towards Piyush and Gayatri's apartment that afternoon, she felt a spark hit her cold heart suddenly setting it ablaze. But it was no longer her heart on fire, it was her soul. And ever since then, she'd return back to the Parekh Mansion every single day even after the house was sealed. There was a huge ashoka in the garden, one of whose branches reach the terrace efficiently. And the rest she was well-equipped for from years. And she'd begun the journey to Chirag's destruction from the very place her own destruction had begun in the first place - Ranveer's room in the servants headquarters.

And as Ishaani walked towards the wooden doors where a window once existed, she sighed and pulled it open revealing an blueprint. The blueprint of Chirag's destruction as everything remained mapped out. Right from his character sketch to his likes and dislikes and his strengths and weaknesses. He may have lived the life of Ranveer for three years but there were enough traits of his own to give her the basic idea. She was sometimes tempted to send him a packet of peanut butter cookies to see whether he was really allergic to them or no.

But the mapping only got more and more descriptive by the months that went by as she kept increasing her plans that now involved not just Chirag but tabs upon everyone else and everything else that once belonged to her. Her paintings. She'd kept a track of all the thirty seven paintings that Chirag had stolen away at the art gallery that her father would always go through, because they had the highest number of contacts. Ishaani'd walked over and spoken to the head of the gallery, Mr. Chauhan, regarding whatever had happened.

It after a lot of ridicule that Ishaani had brought out the mean side of her as she reminded him about her father's favour upon him and how she still had enough evidence with her that could send him up to jail for a minimum of twenty years. And that set her first association to bring Chirag down as Mr. Chauhan kept tabs on behalf of her on all the paintings that she'd meticulously listed on paper. Chirag managed to get away with the inflated prices of most of them, but Ishaani had managed to get her hands upon thirty-six of the paintings in a span of four and a half years, twenty of the paintings in Mr. Chauhan's custody for two years until she was financially that able to buy them all out.

And two weeks ago, Mr. Chuahan had come across yet another offer to sell of the Samuel Palmer painting as soon as possible for the money was urgent. And he was no fool to know that this was no work of an amateur painting but was a very recent painting. And Mr. Chauhan had let Ishaani know that the painting she sought the most was going to be on sale soon. And that's when she decided to set the macabre. Years ago, she'd stripped his self-respect off in public by slapping him in front of nearly the whole school and that was the beginning of Chirag's chapter in her life.

She was going to do the same thing again and end it once and for all.

Ishaani shut the doors and sighed, smiling at the only portion of the wall that didn't have an painting in the form of a wall-paper. That spot was saved for the last picture remaining in the equation to complete their _untold stories_ once and for all. The picture that she'd soon win over from Chirag and strike off another one mission from her bucket list. And all that would remain was Ranveer and happiness... and somehow both were interlinked. She'd have to win him over before opening the doors of her life to the concept of happiness once again.

But till then, she had her father's legacy to achieve first.

She'd barely snapped out of her thought when Mala entered the room with the landline phone in her hand.

"It's Mr. Sanghvi." Ishaani nodded her head and accepted the line from here.

"What's the matter?" she asked, wondering why he would want to ring her up at what she realized was still before the time of dawn.

"I'll be a little late to work tomorrow, Ishaani. Have an urgent meeting. Family emergency," replied Piyush tensely and Ishaani smiled to herself in spite of herself. She was banking on this to happen.

"What's the emergency?" she asked blankly, hoping that he'd play her card first. He did.

"Gayatri's mother had an attack the previous evening and-"

"I spoke to Gayatri last night and she told me that everything was alright. Why don't you quit lying and tell me where you're headed off to?" demanded Ishaani upon the phone, her ire not gone amiss by Piyush.

"Fine, I have a client, okay? Top secret, can't reveal any names. It's need to know so technically you shouldn't even be knowing about this. But since I do have a meeting scheduled for seven in the morning with you so I had to let you know. Wouldn't want to get my ass fired now, would I?" he added, sounding as irritated as he felt by Ishaani's foiling of his plans.

"Is the meeting by any chance at the Taj Mahal Hotel, Room No. 713?" asked Ishaani in a tone of amusement, and the gasp that Piyush let out was a giveaway. It was the room where Ranveer was lodging at currently.

"How did you-" began Piyush, but Ishaani saved him the time.

"He reached out to you, didn't he? I had an inkling that he would. And what the heck were you thinking giving in like that? I'm this close to fir-" threatened Ishaani, but this time Piyush counter-cut her.

"Oh, cut the crap, Ishaani! He deserved to know the truth-!" he stated strongly and Ishaani could sense the restlessness in his voice at being stopped at from speaking the truth because he knew that she wasn't willing to say it either.

"-From me!" retorted Ishaani and Piyush fell silent. "That's my right! Not yours, or anyone else's for that matter. So you phone him right now and tell him that there's a family emergency because of which you need to call it off. And take a three-day leave. Am I clear?" asked Ishaani, and Piyush huffed grudgingly in response.

"I just hope that you don't waste anymore time in telling him the truth," he said as an afterthought before disconnecting the line without waiting for her response.

Ishaani kept the phone quietly as Mala took the phone and left the room without another word. Ishaani silently fell upon her knees as she buried her face into her palms, taking in deep breaths at just the fateful thought of the moment when she told him the truth. Somehow, after all those years of living with it, she found herself incapable of confessing it to Ranveer. Why it was though, she couldn't say. Maybe it was because she was afraid that he'd do to her what she did to him that night. And she knew that she wasn't courageous like Ranveer to walk away. She'd simply die.

And that she couldn't afford to do.

Not until she'd won everything back that once belonged to her.

-x-

Ranveer shut the diary, rubbing his temples softly before letting his head fall into his hands weakly. The diary remained empty after the last entry that spoke about himself and Chirag. And why wouldn't it have been empty? His life had become empty forever just mere hours later and death had been so close to him that walking that extra step was better than reliving the excruciating memory of what had truly elapsed that night. No, the memory of that night only remained alive in his mind now, and even Ishaani's, he assumed. He doubted whether she'd have had the energy to ever write anything like that in her diary as well.

Chirag had been right after all, guessed Ranveer bitterly. Friday and the thirteenth never went well.

Slamming the diary upon the side table with extreme prejudice, he looked at the clock and sighed. 6:30AM. Just another thirty minutes and he'd get all the answers that he was looking for. The emotions were well into check because just like six and a half years ago, he was emotionally exhausted. He'd spent all of his emotions upon one woman, the only woman he'd ever dared to love with his heart and soul. And she'd killed both of them ruthlessly that night, leaving behind an alter-ego of him that was nearly dead underneath the debris of heartbreak.

Sleep hadn't come to him once again, but the reason was different for the first time in all those years again. It was not the lifelessness that kept him awake tonight; it was the slimmest ray of hope that perhaps... perhaps there was a chance at life, after all. Why did the hope matter, he did not know. But he was certain that his heart, mind and soul were too dead to be revived anymore to the human concept of emotions, not when one night had sapped him of it. All that he had access to were his crippled emotions, but they didn't do him any good either because they were raw and jagged - trying to feel them only meant bleeding more.

Ranveer sighed tiredly as he flexed his arms out in a stretch, hearing his bones crack with a satisfaction as he finally made his way out from the bed. The empty glass of alcohol remained beside him as a reminder of how it had been his saviour as he relived the last leg of his past... the _untold story_ of his past that didn't have Ishaani as a part for most of it. And the time she returned back to it was only long enough to strike the final blow upon him to snuff the life out from him. Ever since then, he'd been living the life of a dead man anyway - empty, lifeless and without a soul.

Ranveer walked into the washroom and turned on the shower as he felt his muscles soak in the heat from the water, the heat enough to drive away any remaining remnants of his intoxication while his eyes shut at the relaxing sensation of the water that made sharp contact with his skin. The questions haunting him from the past six years of his life did its usual round as was tradition now every time the water calmed him enough to let the ghosts of his past reappear in his mind, but for the first time, _RV_ didn't stop them anymore. _RV_ never understood hope, but _Ranveer_ did.

And so, the slimmest of hope was what the maimed _Ranveer_ was holding on to that he could feel through the cracks of a fragile heart, even though it was cast within an iron cage now. But wasn't that what hope did? Awaken the dead into the world of living? There were no emotions anymore - just hope. The tiniest, slimmest ray of hope. And as _RV_ shut off the running water and wiped himself off the water from upon him, he gasped suddenly as though shocked. It was too calm, he realized all of a sudden in a deja vu.

Everything was too _calm_.

The last time everything was too calm, he knew what that calm costed him. _Everything._ And it was only a matter of time before this calm suspended too and left in its wake a storm that'd change the course of their life once again. The first storm had already broken loose when their paths had crossed again after six and a half years, and even the Universe had borne witness to that storm with a little storm of its own. And then everything feel calm... the same calm that lasted for three days till all hell broke loose upon him.

And just like the previous time, he could suddenly feel his heart squirm uneasily. Not with any kind of feeling or emotion. No. He could feel it squirm with ill-boding. The premonition that he'd feel years and years before when something was going to happen. And it was for the first time after that night that he'd felt something like that. What was happening to him? RV never believed in any of this because RV wrote his own destiny. And yet... the feeling in his heart only seemed to intensify more and more as he slipped on a sky blue shirt with a complementing three-piece black suit.

He was on the the verge of straightening his tie out crispy and put a clip upon it when his phone rang. The caller id was Piyush.

"Where are you?" asked RV, wondering why Piyush was calling him up at the last minute,

"Er, I just called to tell you that. I won't be able to make it today, RV. Family emergency. So once I'm back, we'll definitely get to this," he replied in return awkwardly and RV pursed his lips in chagrin.

RV didn't bother to hear anything else as he disconnected the line, his grip over his phone only getting stronger by the minute as he shut his eyes in vexation. He _knew_ what had just happened. The whole thing bled of _Ishaani's_ involvement, even though he had absolutely no proof to go upon. But like his Mota Babuji once told him, some things never changed. Ishaani was nowhere remotely alike her old self but the traits were all there. And even though _Ranveer_ remained as safely tucked away behind _RV,_ the facade had known Ishaani long enough as well to know that this was expected to happen.

He'd loved her once wholly, shell and soul. The soul may have been lost, but the shell knew enough. He should have known better that Piyush would bail out on him since he was definitely much closer to Ishaani and was her legal associate. He'd see what was to be done about Piyush later because he never forgave people who bailed out but for now, _RV_ grew impatient and restless. There were still no answers, and the fact that Ishaani had beaten him to it for the first time in anything seemed to put him off all the more. She'd played her game effectively with Piyush, whatever it was that she'd done.

 _This_ Ishaani was well-versed with the art of manipulation.

But as he slipped his well-polished shoes on, he smiled to himself rather twistedly. She'd shown her A-game over here and that only gave him the idea about how he had to up his game. And he had the perfect answer to it. _Ranveer_ may have been used to never getting what he wanted, but not _RV_. If RV wanted something, he _had_ to have it. No matter what then. He wanted answers, and he'd get it today itself, that he was sure of. She'd given away half of the game that something was definitely off by not letting Piyush meet him, and the other half he'd effectively find out, he knew.

She'd brought the storm upon his doorstep; he'd make sure that he thundered and flashed lightening in return.

It was time for an overdue lunch date.

-x-

RV entered the office with purpose, every single person jumping from their seats in frightened reverence as though shocked. Rishi greeted him near his cabin, a broad smile upon his face.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning. Where's Ms. Parekh?"

"In her cabin, sir."

"Alright. Get my the status reports from the Purchase department by ten. We need to get cracking with the shipping agency as well." Rishi nodded his head as everybody got back to their work, he himseld making his way towards his cabin as well.

RV made a detour towards Ishaani's cabin, feeling the sense of purpose only increase in his mind as he knocked at the door thrice. The door of the cabin swung open and he entered the room, dazzled by the beautiful warmth of the sun in the room as Ishaani sat at her table in a full-sleeved royal blue blouse shirt, her hair left open in it's usual waves that only made her look breathtaking. RV felt all of his thought jump out of the window for two whole minutes before Ishaani's voice snapped him back to reality.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. RV?" asked Ms. Parekh politely just as she signalled him to take a seat opposite her.

"I want to apologize about yesterday. About what happened between the two of us," he added awkwardly, and Ishaani cocked her eyebrow at him bewildered.

"Why are you apologizing for something I initiated, Mr. RV?"

"It's not right, what happened yesterday," stated RV in a remorseful tone, his expression projecting the same. Ms. Parekh sought his eyes but they were as lifeless as they'd been in those past four days.

"If it had been anyone else in front of me, I'd have tried convincing them other, but experience has thought me better than to argue with you along these lines. So okay, apology accepted. Or is there anything else that you'd want to do to assuage your conscience?" she asked, and for once RV couldn;t ascertain whetehr she was being serious or sarcastic. Either way, he decided to play with his chances.

"Well, you tell me. What is it that you want me to do?" he asked, and Ishaani gave him a pensive look.

"There's an invitation that's pending for response," she suggested and RV knew that she was talking about dinner. He smiled to himself mentally as she took the path that he wanted her to go upon.

"Would it be alright if I accepted it for this afternoon? I'm not free in the evenings, that's why," he added in a tone of regret and she nodded her head.

"Oh yes, I heard about the Singhania take over. The entire business community here has been taken by storm with it since it's been quite the talk of the town. So congratulations upon your victory. I'm sure it's been a very fruitful wait," she added and RV cocked his eyebrow at her in surprise. He understood her underlying reference, wondering darkly how she knew about the real motive.

"What's the supposed to mean?" he asked sharply and she let out a humourless laugh.

"We're both smart people, Mr. RV. Let's not waste time in words," she replied and he nodded his head somberly.

"You've gotten smarter than I'd like to admit, Ms. Parekh. But like you said, let's make a push for it. Will this afternoon be alright?" he asked and waited for her response patiently, hoping that she took the bait.

"I guess so, yes. We can head back home for lunch," she replied and RV heaved a sigh of relief. It'd worked.

"Alright, then. Finch and David won't be able to join us since they're both busy with their respective work for my empire back in Sydney so I hope that's alright with you," he said suddenly and she nodded her head in consideration.

"Works with me. I can invite them over some other time as well," she said graciously and RV shot her a radiant smile.

"Good enough. Be done with your work by one then."

-x-

RV and Ishaani both walked towards the parking lot at exactly one in the afternoon, the sun brightly shining upon them in the sweltering October heat.

"Where's your driver?" asked RV as he slipped over his sunglasses, looking around the area impatiently. He turned to look at Ishaani, who was already staring at him, lost in thought. This was a look he got too often from girls and it didn't surprise him anymore, although it amused him coming from Ishaani's end. He snapped his fingers at her and she flushed dully.

"I don't have a driver," she replied and he was surprised that she'd caught on to his question in the first place.

"Why?"

"I can drive," was all Ishaani replied, her features gone taut suddenly. RV gave her a bewildered look for a moment before it hit him. He smiled at her coldly, laughing at the irony of her boycotting a driver just because she'd called him so once. Ishaani only shot him a deadpan look as she unlocked the car. Before she could open the door, however, RV caught her hand.

"I'm not sitting in a car where you're driving. We're taking my car, and I've got a driver at hand," he said and for a moment, both of them were on the verge of laughing thinking about all their arguments from years ago but they fell short of it just as reality slapped them awake in the form of the blazing sun. Ishaani shook her head.

"I'm not going to sit in any car driven by anyone else," she replied stubbornly and RV huffed irritably. He knew that she was insanely stubborn about anything related to her car or her driving and he was surprised that she was just the same even after all those years. It only strengthened his belief about the chances of success for what he was about to do.

"Fine, give me the keys."

"What?" asked Ishaani, just as RV held out his hand for them. Ishaani looked at him, taken aback.

"I said give me the keys. I trust my driving better than yours," he said aloud and Ishaani rolled her eyes at him in return, keeping her hold upon the keys even stronger as though expecting him to snatch them out from her grasp at any moment.

"No one's driving my car except me. So sit," she ordered but RV caught her hand again.

"Well, are you sitting on the passenger's seat or do I cancel the lunch? RV's time is equivalent to the diamonds he trades in and you've wasted three minutes' worth of it already. So if we're going to your house for lunch, sit on the passenger's seat and let me drive or else let my driver escort us," he said in a stern voice but she threw her hand away from upon hers, annoyed.

"I'm more than capable of driving the car myself, thanks," she repeated stubbornly and RV gave her a bored look.

"Well, another minute and I call the lunch off. Decide now," he said, just as he looked at his watch again. Ishaani looked at him quietly, trying to decipher whether he was bluffing or no before he started making his way back towards the office.

"Alright fine!" yelled out Ishaani, making RV stop in his tracks.

Ishaani threw the keys in RV's direction sulkily just as he turned around, and occupied the passenger's seat, looking far less than happy. RV rolled his eyes at her before settling into the car and putting it to life, steering it out upon the main road. Both of them remained silent as Ishaani looked out of the window broodingly, too angry by being beaten by Ranveer in an argument as petty as this. RV on the other hand kept his sight firmly upon the road, disregarding the English songs that kept playing on without a care of the less than friendly atmosphere of the car.

It took RV considerable amount of time before he realized the familiarity of the order of the songs. It was the same mixed tape that he'd made Ishaani for Valentine's Day years ago. And that made his heart squirm once again in the same discomfort, although this time he suspected it to be because of the _Ranveer_ in him that had begun putting up a fight suddenly to be set free.

Even before RV could get to the job of silencing _Ranveer_ away, the song on the radio paralyzed him, the lyrics of it hitting him with a force that suddenly seemed to emancipate the Ranveer within him in the revel of the moment.

 _See the stone set in your eyes,_  
 _See the thorn twist in your side,_  
 _I wait for you..._

Both of them began humming the tune unconsciously before they stopped, realizing that they were no longer in one of the long drives that they'd go upon as teenagers where they'd keep singing all of the songs on the mixed tape at the top of their voices. That was a beautiful past. This was an ghastly present.

 _Sleight of hand and twist of fate,  
_ _On a bed of nails she makes me wait,  
_ _And I wait, without you..._

Ranveer felt his hands tighten around the steering wheel as he saw Ishaani's head separate away from the window, the song suddenly captivating both of their attentions as the lyrics continued.

 _With or without you,_  
 _With or without you..._

 _Through the storm we reach the shore,_  
 _You give it all but I want more,_  
 _And I'm waiting for you..._

Ranveer dared to chance a look at Ishaani, who was already staring at him, the face devoid of any colour or emotion. And yet her eyes were on fire... a fire that blinded him with its intensity as it scorched the prison where his past self was now being held captive. And suddenly, he couldn't understand whether RV was being locked up in that same prison or no, because the Ranveer that'd come to the front only felt the sickening taste of the dry blood from his badly patched heart in his mouth.

 _With or without you,_  
 _With or without you,_  
 _I can't live,_  
 _With or without you..._

The car came to a halt at the signal and Ranveer stared at Ishaani, unsure of what he was supposed to feel. And yet all he felt was longing... a desperate longing. The same longing that he'd felt years ago in a dream that held Love, who'd told him to run towards the light as fast as he could. It was the tiniest speck of light back then, and it was the tiniest speck of light now. But there was no forest to give him any solace anymore or whose shade protected his innocent seventeen-year old self from the world. There were only the sharp cold winds of a desolate world.

 _And you give yourself away,_  
 _And you give yourself away,_  
 _And you give,_  
 _And you give,_  
 _And you give yourself away..._

 _My hands are tied,_  
 _My body bruised, she's got me with_  
 _Nothing to win and_  
 _Nothing left to lose..._

Ranveer turned away his sight from Ishaani as he could no longer take the light in Ishaani's eyes that seemed to stir within him the same passion that he'd felt the previous afternoon during their interlude in the cabin. He couldn't afford to do that... not again, especially when he was upon a mission. And he knew that he needed RV to guide him along the way here, not Ranveer.

 _And you give yourself away,_  
 _And you give yourself away,_  
 _And you give,_  
 _And you give,_  
 _And you give yourself away..._

 _With or without you,_  
 _With or without you,_  
 _I can't live,_  
 _With or without you..._

The silence in the car remained as resolute as ever as Ishaani remained silent, and so did Ranveer. Neither of them had the will to say anything further as Ishaani turned her face away from him and back towards staring outside the window, even though the tear that left out of the corner of her eye didn't go amiss by Ranveer who chanced to steal a glance at her in that precise moment.

 _With or without you..._

Ranveer felt a lump rise into his throat as he pushed the car into third gear, thanking his stars that the traffic had cleared out. He didn't know whether what he had in mind still existed as a place or whether it'd even work what he had in mind, but he trusted his instinct and judgment like always. She may have learnt the art of manipulation in all those years of his absence, but there was always a different between being experienced and being a natural at it. And he was gifted with it right since he was a kid.

She'd bitten the bait just as he'd hoped for her to do and the fact that she hadn't even noticed that they'd taken a left instead of a right that precise moment was proof that their moment in the car had worn down her defenses. And this was going to be the best time to get some answers as RV gently pushed the maimed-Ranveer back to where he belonged, overtaking his senses once again. He drove on without another word as he bid his time, knowing that Ranveer would have to break forth at some point of time when things went out of hand for RV to understand.

The car came to an abrupt halt after another half an hour, snapping Ishaani out from her reverie as she looked around in shock. She barely had the time to react before RV pulled the door open and pulled her out from the car, his grip upon her wrist strong enough.

"Where are we- what're you-" began Ishaani put RV silenced her with a look. Ishaani fell silent as he pulled her arm behind her back and held her wrist in a firm lock, as he breathily whispered into her ears.

"The truth." Ishaani felt her heart flutter as she shut her eyes, the proximity distracting her for a moment before she snapped out of it. She couldn't afford to bring out the emotionally unstable Ishaani out in the open again. No, she'd have to be Miss Parekh today and that was for their own good. The last time she'd made the mistake, it had cost her everything. No, she couldn't risk that today, no...

"What does it matter anymore, Mr. RV? I don't exist for you anyway. Then why the concern?" she hissed out in mocking and RV let go of her hand, looking icy.

"Don't act smart with me, _Ishaani._ "

"Is that why you agreed for the lunch date?" asked Ishaanu suddenly and RV chose to stare at her in silence. His silence being her answer, she continued head with an unsympathetic look upon her face. "That was all just a way of cornering me to get the truth out? The apology-"

"If anyone needs to apologize for yesterday, that's you. And had you let Piyush come and tell me the truth, we'd have been spared the extra trouble," remarked RV dispassionately and Ishaani smiled cruelly letting her eyes clash against his own in an eyelock that Miss Parekh was ready for. The heat of his gaze couldn't melt away her facade.

"So you guessed."

"It wasn't too hard, knowing you."

"I'm not going to tell you anything. Break my arm, twist my neck, do whatever you like," said Ishaani after some time, finally deciding to break away her gaze from his own when neither of them agreed to give up.

"Who says that I'm going to do anything to you, really?" asked RV, looking grim.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ishaani, suddenly feeling a fear implode in her heart as the smile upon his face only got more and more pronounced. She suddenly couldn't see through his own facade, even though she could see that his mind was working very fast. And somewhere along trying to get hold to Ranveer's facade, she lost control upon her own one.

"I know the truth already. Divorced, abandoned, deceived, manipulated. You're just a _coward_ to admit it," bluffed RV on the spot when he saw no other way of coercing the truth out from her and the reaction was instantaneous.

"SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU! How dare you call me a coward?!" she yelled at him, suddenly looking as deranged as she looked years ago on the night where it all ended for them. RV bit his cheek as he felt his entire being shiver with the pain he heard in her voice, as though she'd been living through a lifelong of agony that she couldn't contain anymore. And it only frightened him as his heart suddenly seemed to writhe with the pain she was feeling.

"I'm only speaking the truth, Ishaani," he spoke in a blank voice, not sure of how to proceed further. Ishaani only gave him a scathing look before she burst forth, her voice suddenly dangerously low, her eyes bleeding with the manic pain that her heart was dying with.

"You want to truth? Take your bloody truth and go to hell! Yes, I'm divorced! Yes, I was manipulated because all along the line, I was in love with you! YOU! Yes, I was deceived because he cheated upon my face and right in front of my eyes and yes I was abandoned because I was thrown out and left homeless! He made me watch through the entire sickening process of how I was in love with you all along and how he used me to take a revenge that was just psychotic! Not just with me, but with you as well! He's made me live every single day of these five years in the same regret and guilt that I was the one who destroyed our lives that night! With my own two hands because I was just a bloody pawn at the hands of two ingenious manipulators! And you know whose fault it was that he did his job so brilliantly? It was all your fault! Yours!"

"My fault? How- how- how was it my fault?" stuttered RV, his mind too zapped too take in everything that she'd just said.

"Your book! The enigma book! Chirag was the one who found it and he used the bloody fucking book to manipulate me all along the way! He got me to fall in love with him by being you! YOU! DO YOU EVEN SEE HOW FUCKING SICK IT IS?! This is all your mess! Your mess! If we're both like this today, it is your fault! If I'm like this today, it's your fault! So don't you _dare_ call me a coward! And get your hands off of me. Now."

Silence reigned around them as Ishaani heaved erratically, looking tormented while all RV did was stare at her, slapped. It couldn't be... No, it just couldn't be... He couldn't have sacrificed everything for her to only leave her in the hands of the demon all alone and as a prey. No... This couldn't happen... He'd left her so that she could be happy, not so that she could die every single minute of her life like the way he could see her dying right before her eyes. Something was suddenly falling within him, taking away all of his senses as something broke within him suddenly with the impact of her words.

It was his shell. _Ranveer_ had broken free at long last. And he;d barely managed to say anything more when Ishaani raised her hand as a cue to remain silent, her eyes now alight with a fire that frightened him.

"This conversation is over. I hope you got the truth that you wanted and you're happy with it," was all she said in a choked cry of agony while Ranveer gasped, as though someone had singed a burning hole into his fragile heart. RV broke surface as a defense mechanism for the time being, but it was already too late.

RV stared at her in shock as Ishaani walked over to the driver's seat and pulled open the door, taking her seat without another word before she started the car and took off without so much as even looking at him. And suddenly RV was thrown back ruthlessly as Ranveer broke surface once again, his entire world spinning around him dangerously, his breath coming in short, uneven gasps. He needed to escape... yes, he needed to escape as soon as he could. He needed to escape from the suffocating world, the memories, the spurts of emotions, the pain, the loss, Ishaani... but above all, _himself_.

Ranveer felt his feet retreat back slowly as he found his world dissolving into a fusion of sparks until everything was a blur. He didn't realize when his retreat had turned into a quick stride and when that same stride had turned into a run, his feet running faster than he could fathom as he ran blindly, blindly towards life or death he didn't know, but blindly enough, knowing that he'd never run this fast in all his life like the way he ran today.

His feet brought him to an abrupt halt as he stood upon the same crevice between nature and paradise, the thicket of nature around him looking even more beautifully tranquil than he imagined it to be as his erratic breathing was in level to the soft splashing of the water upon the rocks. Ranveer felt his knees crash upon the ground as he couldn't take the excruciating pain in his heart anymore, yelling as loudly as he could into the afternoon sky in a cry of anguish that made all the birds flee away from their shelter, a pain such like he'd never known coursing through his body as the tears finally broke out for the first time in four years.

He kept yelled in pain as he tore his lungs in suffering, crying like he'd never cried before in a long, long time. _Ranveer_ had finally broken through _RV's_ facade, the emotions bleeding through every pores of his body as he felt it wrack with sobs, his breathing constricted. He couldn't believe a word of what Ishaani'd said... he couldn't believe that he'd been the cause of their destruction at the end of it all, that he was the reason of Ishaani's tormented life. And yet he'd seen the truth in her eyes like always as he saw the pain sear in her eyes, leaving them bloodshot.

Ranveer didn't know for how long he sat there crying and yelling at the top of his voice before his head hit the ground, too tired to go on any longer. It had once taken him immense courage to get up from the ground and to walk away as far away from Ishaani as he could with only a silent goodbye to Falguni when all he wanted to do was die that night. But he couldn't do it again. He simply couldn't.

The roof of nature kept blurring and clearing every few minutes in his vision as he gasped for breath, one of his hands fallen limply to his side while all he could do was watch. He shut his eyes as he saw his entire life course through in a flash, right from the moment he saw Ishaani for the first time when they were nine to their last conversation just a while ago. He opened his eyes to see the nature around him one last time before he let out a shaky breath, a tear leaving his eye tiredly as his last strangled yell of pain died upon his lips.

His other hand fell limply upon the rock beside him and then he knew no more.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	120. Interlude 20

**Interlude 20: The Taste of Blood**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

The darkening skies greeted his vision as he blinked his eyes repeatedly, his entire body sore. Ranveer looked around the place disorientedly as he couldn't fathom where we was and how he'd gotten there in the first place, except that something felt empty within him. Blinking his eyes again a couple of times, Ranveer propped himself up after a couple of minutes when he realized that the surroundings around him wouldn't be getting any brighter, rubbing his temple in irritation as he was seized by another urge of darkness, unconsciousness descending upon his senses like an oblivious fog.

The memories from earlier in the day returned to him gradually as the dizziness abated, leaving behind a sharp surge of anxiety in his heart. Now that Ranveer had once again found himself awake in a reality that he didn't want to be a part of in the first place, the thoughts had returned and so had the daunting emotions. But overtaking the two of them was _fear_. There was a strange fear that suddenly paralyzed his heart, as though something was terribly wrong. As though there was something happening that shouldn't have been happening in the first place.

Ranveer pushed himself up to stand upon his feet after several failed attempts, struggling to clear his vision that suddenly had stars popping in front of him. He'd never stayed back in the forest post sunset and the onset of the night upon his dome of solace only seemed to captivate him by the strange beauty it had. There was something powerfully mystical about the night upon the sheath of nature that had a terrifying beauty about it that the day lacked, something that reminded him so much of Ishaani ever since he'd first seen her when he was nine.

 _Ishaani!_

Ranveer felt his breath get hitched in his chest as he remembered Ishaani's frenzy and anguish, the memory of the pain in her voice searing into his heart like ice knives. And every time her eyes flit across his mind in a tormenting memory, it only intensified the paranoia that he already couldn't help feeling, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. There was something terribly wrong, oh yes, and years of experience had taught him that whenever Ishaani was in emotionally distraught, nothing good ever came out of it.

Getting his breathing in control, Ranveer quickly wiped away the remnants of the tears upon his face as he knew that he had to search for Ishaani. This was not the end of his answers, it was just the beginning. And he had to make sure that she was alright for his heart seemed to throb against his rib cage with a violence that only seemed to frighten him more. It had never beat at all (much less like this) in those six and a half years dating from that night, and the sudden throbbing, and so painfully at that only seemed to increase the ill-boding in his heart.

Moving his feet one ahead of the other in what began as a struggle to walk, Ranveer gradually picked up pace as he ran blindly through the wilderness, his heart only urging for him to run faster and faster as it felt the life draining out from it for real. It was as though he was running against time to save his life that only ever belonged in the hands of the one woman he ever loved and yet, his maimed soul was awakened from the dead as it could sense the danger. The danger that it's other half was dying somewhere else.

Ranveer didn't know how long it took for him to run through the darkening thickets as the forest finally began to open, the darkness of the sky impenetrable by the time he reached the road once again. The entire road was empty as Ranveer looked around helplessly, remembering remorsefully that Ishaani had taken along the car with her while his phone had no signal. Cursing fluently underneath his breath, he ran towards what he supposed would be a bus stop a little distance ahead from what memory served him years ago during his several flights from life into the little paradise of his own.

And somehow, even though Ranveer was sure that he'd run almost three kilometers non-stop in the proceeding minutes at a speed he couldn't believe himself, he didn't lose breath as he finally came to a stop at the bus-stand, thanking his luck that the bus was expected to arrive in the next five minutes, and it did. The rest of the journey remained a blank to him as he stared out from the window, trying to keep his thoughts positive about Ishaani, even though he knew it in his guts that he wasn't overreacting.

The moment he'd entered network coverage area, he'd begun firing away calls to everyone he knew but only received the same response - she hadn't returned back to the office and had called up the office and informed that she was going home to the Parekh Mansion and to not be disturbed at all. He didn't know whether he was to believe what everyone were saying, but somehow his instincts only seemed to be leading him to the Parekh Mansion even though he didn't want to step foot into it. It was a past that he'd been running away from in those six and a half years, hoping never to walk back through those doors again that'd only bring him sour memories, he knew.

And yet fate had brought him right upon the same doorstep today, against his will.

-x-

Ishaani slipped on a sleeveless peach nightie that fell above her knees as she eyed her arms in loathing. The scars were now glowing freely under the dim lights of the room as she took off the bandages hiding them away, staring at them in contemplation. The two scars from the previous night were still blooming red and purple against her milky white skin while the other two remained faded, on the way of becoming non-existent in a matter of a day or two.

She'd lost control upon herself, she knew, and everything was over and done with. She'd pushed him away from her once again this afternoon just like she'd grown accustomed to, even though she'd wanted to do just the reverse. All she'd wanted to do was cry and break down into his arms. But nothing ever worked in her favour no matter how much she tried, and she was tired of it.

She'd worked and worked for four years to be an equal to Ranveer just so that when she met him the next time, she could meet eyes with him and tell him proudly that she'd not let her setbacks in life hold her back from achieving what he and her father had once dreamt for her. Just so that she could say that she was good enough for him and she'd worked her way to earn it.

But all that she'd done was accuse him of something that she couldn't even blame him for because at the end of the day, it had been her stupid request to write that book in the first place. And he'd done it just to make her happy, like always. And what had she done this afternoon? She'd accused him like a coward for being the one responsible for ruining her life when in all reality, she knew what the truth was. She was not good enough for him... she'd never be. And no matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to wipe away the black from her ledger. So she decided to flood it with red.

She knew it the moment she'd accepted the scalpel back into her life that it was an addiction that she wouldn't be able to let go off this time, but she didn't know that she'd lose control upon herself like this in a matter of just nine days. She had four scars upon her arms already, and yet she only yearned for more and more as the demons in her mind buzzed in accordance... yes, she had to eliminate black with red. She had to drown away the voices once and for all and she had to let her pain bleed away. That was the only option.

Ishaani stared at her reflection in the mirror, the prominence of her sunken look against her pale skin a mark of the life that she could feel seeping away from her soul. Ranveer couldn't love her after this... not after what she'd done to him _again_ today. She'd kissed away her last chance of reconciling with Ranveer goodbye when she pinned the blame upon his head, and there was no solace in this world anymore. Only her soul on fire that was beginning to consume her a little more with every passing minute.

And she couldn't live like this, she knew. Not anymore. Not in a world where there was no probability of Ranveer loving her anymore. She couldn't take it anymore... she simply couldn't. Ishaani tore away her gaze from upon the mirror and made her way into the washroom, fearless suddenly. She didn't care about anything anymore. She didn't care about the consequences anymore. If not for Ranveer, then she'd have to live for her revenge that was at it's last stage. Just a few days more and it would be complete.

Then she could die in peace, she knew. She'd achieved everything that she wanted to in those four years, and she'd accomplished everything that her father had once dreamt for her. And they'd be able to fulfill his legacy as well, now that she knew she could trust Ranveer to do it. She'd hand him over what was rightfully his own now and then... then she could shut her eyes for good. No pain, no emotions, no baggage of the past. Everything gone and done away with. She couldn't win back her happiness and the person who'd bring along with him her happiness, but like life had taught her early on, not all fairy tales had a happy ending.

She stood in front of the mirror in the washroom and smiled at herself with a hollow grimace, knowing that there was only one way of keeping herself alive tonight if she had to live long enough to see her revenge bear fruit. She _had_ to be in _control._ No matter how many times she'd have to scar herself for that tonight. By the end of it, she had to be in _control_. She didn't care about what the consequences would be, but she knew that she had to embrace the scalpel tonight warmly, its services needed now more so than ever if she had to remain alive long enough.

Ishaani pulled open the cabinet beside her and withdrew the scalpel that sat in wait for her, smiling at it as though embracing a child. Yes, this was what would set her free when she was done with everything. This was what would set her free tonight from the demons that seemed so triumphant in tearing apart her heart and soul and her being. Miss Parekh was long forgotten away, and _Ishaani_ had to bleed enough for her to return. She had to embrace the _cold, manipulative bitch_ back again. But she had to bleed... she had to bleed out _everything_ for it.

Twirling the cold metal in between her fingers with a satisfactory nod of her head, she looked into the mirror and smiled. There would be no Ranveer to stop her today or to be her voice of reason because her conscience begged for freedom now. The freedom to not hurt anymore. The freedom of not being a coward anymore. And she'd get away with it, she knew. Because there was nothing that could stop her tonight. Not even Ranveer, in illusion or person.

Meeting eyes with herself for once last time, she felt the scalpel run the length of her skin as the metal pierced her flesh just below the bridge of her lower arm, bringing along the blood with it in a tantalizing harmony as she saw it drip towards her wrist sickeningly while agony coursed through the length of her arm. There was _pain_ , she noted to herself bitterly, and if she needed to be in control of herself, there had to be _no_ pain. And so she let the scalpel run along the length of her other arm in the same pattern, the pain even more this time as she felt her knees buckled and hit the ground with a bloodcurdling yell, more blood oozing out from the new wound than the last while her demons jeered at her with just one word - _coward_.

The freak show had begun.

-x-

Ranveer hopped down from the bus as he made a quick run towards the Parekh Mansion, his memory making the trip easier from eleven years' worth of experience. _RV_ had been long since forgotten back at the forest, trampled underneath the never-ending pain that _Ranveer_ had left behind for the forest to withhold for now. But from the forest had taken birth again the _old_ Ranveer, his heart trampled and soul torn, yet alive enough to finally breathe into the world that he'd long since abandoned in the quest for embracing death.

But there was no time for _Ranveer_ to think about his _life_ or _death_ , not when _Ishaani's_ was at stake. Finally arriving at the gates of the mansion after a couple of minutes, his feet came to a standstill, staring at the house aghast. The mansion was as magnificent as always, perhaps even more so with the way it was kept, and yet there was a cold, eerie, unwelcome feel about the mansion that set his teeth on edge. It was as though the happiness had died away with his mentor, leaving behind in its wake only the ghosts of the past trailing along the walls of the once-exquisite mansion in the form of long-lost memories.

Ranveer silently pushed open the gates as he walked towards the main door of the mansion, his mind suddenly exploding with hundreds of memories that he'd created in the house that had been his refuge for years... the house that had ultimately led him to becoming the man he was today. He didn't know what to expect inside the doors of the house if the exterior itself threw him into the pits of nostalgia ever so daringly.

His feet came to a halt as a watchman approached him hostilely, but was pushed back when another older face popped in front of him.

"Ranveer _baba_ , is that... is that _you?"_ asked the old man hesitantly as he eyed Ranveer in surprise. Ranveer recognized him to be one of the old helpers of the mansion who used to work with him and his father during their days at the Parekh Mansion. Ranveer smiled slowly and nodded his head, not forgetting to touch the old man's feet.

"Vinod Kaka, how are you?"

"I'm good, son... I'm good... But look at you, all grown up and so well-dressed! _Maalik_ was right... he'd have been extremely proud of you," he exclaimed suddenly in emotion as Ranveer could he his eyes tear up. Ranveer smiled awkwardly, as he looked around the place.

"Are any-"

"No, _baba_. I'm the only one from the old staff working here," answered the old man as he understood Ranveer's question. The latter nodded his head before the old man asked further. "How are Kailash and Amba doing?"

"They're happy and well-settled in Surat," replied Ranveer with a gracious smile and the old man burst into a spell of reminiscence.

"Give them my regards, baba. Tell them that I do remember them, especially Kailash," he added and Ranveer nodded his head quickly, feeling his heart suddenly squirm even more so in anxiety than before.

"I will. They've conveyed their regards to you as well," replied Ranveer urgently, hoping to get a better idea about whether anyone else was at home or no. He did not like the lump that was beginning the form in his throat.

"Baba, you're kind. Is there something you wanted?" asked the old man as he noticed Ranveer's distress. The latter nodded his head and shot his question towards the old man, the urgency in his voice not gone amiss by either of them.

"Who is at home right now?"

"Nobody, except Ishaani baby. She's the only one who lives here now," he added, and Ranveer frowned.

"What'd you mean?"

"They all left from here after you left, baba. Maalkin lived alone for two months after Ishaani baby got married and then she passed away too. The house has remained empty ever since, especially after that Mehta boy put it up for mortgage. Ishaani baby won back the house the previous year and she's been living here alone ever since," explained the old man and it took Ranveer considerable amount of time to digest everything that was being told to him.

"Is- Can I meet her?" asked Ranveer finally as he snapped back into reality, feeling his heart suddenly go cold in even more nerve-wracking apprehension.

"It's best if you do. She didn't look to alright to me and she's asked everyone to leave her alone," remarked the old man in worry, looking in the direction of the house reluctantly.

Ranveer nodded his head as he gulped in apprehension, moving into the house without another word. And suddenly he was taken into a world of the past as he made his slow and gradual way towards his destination, the memories only growing sharper in clarity as the tinkles of laughter rang all over the place from the past amidst all the drama and the tears, the happy memories paramount even though his heart still throbbed with the same fear as he grew closer and closer to what he hoped was still Ishaani's room. The memories were immense and impossibly happy unlike he'd expected them to be, and it only made him long for a life that was no longer possible to go back to.

The memories scattered across the place as he saw his eighteen-year old self hide behind the very same door and watch a seventeen-year old Ishaani celebrate her birthday with her parents, the same eighteen-year old laying her down upon her bed while she was still inebriated under the influence of _bhaang_. And suddenly a ten-year old Ranveer sat upon the armchair in the room watch a nine-year old Ishaani asleep under the influence of shock when she'd broken the vase upon his hand by mistake. He turned his head around to see a fourteen year old sit upon her bed with crutches while a thirteen-year old Ishaani struggled to hang his painting upon the wall that now sat abandoned. And he suddenly remembered feeling the nineteen-year old Ishaani collapse against his twenty year old self as she couldn't take the weight of his decision anymore, her mind too weak after the vicious manipulation from Baa's end.

But all the memories vanished into thin air when her sharp voice cut through the air in a weak cry, the patronuses of the past inadequate for the dementors of the present. Ranveer quickly rid himself of his blazer and vest and threw them upon the bed as they suffocated him all the more, loosening his tie from around his next as he walked towards the washroom as he could feel his heart beat into his mouth, the fear at its peak as the weakened sobbing only got stronger until he pushed open the door hesitantly.

Ranveer could have sworn that death had befallen upon him like never before with what he saw before his eyes. Ishaani lay fallen upon the floor in a heap as both her arms remained bloodied, his peach nightie stained crimson in several places. He noticed that she stared at something metallic in her grip as she sobbed unabashedly, blood smeared even across her face as she kept repeatedly wiping her tears away. Blood remained splattered across the floor in messy pools and smears as well as Ishaani raised her hand once again, the metal close to cutting at the side of the wrist.

"Ishaani, no!" yelled Ranveer, as he ran into the washroom, looking aghast. Ishaani's arm froze midway as she turned her head towards the door of the washroom, looking disbelieving.

"Stay back! Back away!" yelled Ishaani in return who shot upon her feet in a matter of minutes, shocked and disoriented. She swayed dangerously for a couple of seconds as she stared at him, her hair hanging down in frizzy curtains while she wiped away some more of the tears that left her eyes ruthlessly.

"What- what the hell are you-" began Ranveer, his words incoherent as Ishaani kept recoiling behind unstably until she hit the shower glass behind her. Her hand that hit the glass behind for support left a gory print that only made it sickening for Ranveer to witness.

"Why have you come here? To watch?" spat out Ishaani as she waggled the scalpel in his direction, giving Ranveer a good view of the same. He raised his hands in surrender as he crept closer to her, hoping to snatch away the metal from her hand by catching her unawares.

"Ishaani, give me the scalpel."

Ishaani shook her head as she tried to run past through him, but all he did was catch hold of her and pull her outside the bathroom, holding her arms gingerly as she hissed in more pain. Her grip upon the bloodied scalpel remained strong still, Ranveer noticed. On observing her arm closely, he realized that she'd given herself six scars already for the night.

"Go away, Ranveer... please... go away... let me die..." she moaned against him as she shook her head vehemently, trying to writhe against his grip with all her strength while Ranveer kept his hold upon her strong enough.

"Ishaani, snap out of it!" yelled Ranveer, but in vain as Ishaani managed to free herself out from his grip.

Before Ranveer could do anything, Ishaani tried to draw another scar upon her left arm but Ranveer caught hold of the scalpel's blade as he pushed her against the wall, his gaze never leaving her own once. Ranveer could feel the scalpel cut into his palm excruciatingly as they both struggled to keep their grip upon it, never their eyes once wavering from upon each other's. There was a fire about the way they stared at each other that they'd never felt before. It was not _love_ against _passion_ anymore. It was _life_ against _death_.

Ranveer stared at her blankly as the pain of the scalpel cutting through his skin didn't bother him, his face as expressionless as though nothing had happened. He could only remark to himself that after living with so many years of pain, it had only made him numb to it. And as he felt his blood mingle with Ishaani's own upon the scalpel, he only smiled at her coldly.

"Drop it, now," he warned, his eyes still staring into her own with the same heat.

"I won't," she whispered back stubbornly, only strengthening her grip upon the scalpel that didn't go amiss by Ranveer. He wracked his brains hard enough to think of some way to distract her for long enough to snatch the lethal weapon out from her grasp, until he landed upon the most unreasonable one in his opinion, that he grudgingly knew would do the best.

"You've stabbed me once already, Ishaani. It doesn't matter to me anymore because I cannot feel pain anymore. I can let myself bleed upon the scalpel the entire night and you'll not see me flinch," he boasted in a low voice, throaty enough for its impact to catch her straight in the heart as she flinched upon his words, as though burned.

"Then why're you still here, Ranveer? Why don't you just let me _die_?" she asked in a brave whisper as her eyes never once left his own, her mascara now smudged upon her eyes, making the circles around them only more pronounced.

"Because my life is latched to yours. You die, I die, it is as simple as that," whispered back Ranveer in a silent whisper, his answer an instinctive one as the words slipped away from upon his lips even before he knew what he was saying.

"Then let me die! I'm tired of doing this anyway! I killed you! I killed you that night! Let me die now, please! _Please!_ " begged Ishaani restlessly as she began struggling against him once again, but this time too firmly pinned against the wall for any chance of success. Ranveer felt the pain hit his heart as he hissed in the agony that she was going through.

"Ishaani, you don't-"

"Don't you see it, Ranveer? I'm not good enough for you... for anyone... and no matter what I'll do, I'll never be... There's too much of _black_ , Ranveer! Please, give me the scalpel, please... I need to be in _control_... please, I'm _begging_ you!" she yelled at the top of her voice, her manic pleas only frightening Ranveer more and more, driving out any more ideas of trying to get her to snap out of it.

"You know what you are, Ishaani? You're a coward. Because this is what a _coward_ does," he said at long last, hoping that the taboo word would be strong enough to snap her out from her stupor. It didn't.

"SHUT UP!" roared Ishaani as she wrenched the scalpel out from his grip violently while Ranveer gasped in pain as the scalpel cut through his fingers. He looked at her aghast as she was about to aim for her wrist, Ranveer catching hold of the blade once again right at the last second while she exploded in a bout of eccentric yelling suddenly.

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO SAVE MY LIFE?! LET ME DIE! PLEASE! JUST LET ME DIE! LET ME DIE, LET ME DIE, LET ME DIE, LET ME DIE, LET ME-" yelled Ishaani in an insane desperation, trying to fight against Ranveer's grip upon the scalpel futilely as she no longer refused to listen to sense. And in a sudden fit of intuitive reflex, Ranveer let go of the scalpel as he felt his hand fly across her face harshly, hoping that the sharp contact of his bloodied hand against her face would help her snap out from her daze of insanity. She stared at him, gobsmacked for a moment as words failed her and tears only seemed to pour out more.

"Now you shut up and listen to me! There is nothing wrong with you, alright? NOTHING!" he yelled back in return, hoping that the slap would work in returning her senses back to her that seemed to have taken departure. She stared at him, looking every bit as stupefied as he felt for ever raising his hand upon a woman before she finally found her voice.

"How- how dare you- you slap me?!"

Ranveer glared at her angrily as he felt himself suddenly overcome with an anger that only drove him to the point of lunacy.

"This is what I should have done all those years ago in the night when you wouldn't just listen to me because had you just listened to me that night, you'd have not just saved your own life, but mine as well! You know what you are, Ishaani? You're a coward! You knew it that night that you were in love with me all along, didn't you? Didn't you? But you were too afraid to admit it to yourself because you knew that the only way you'd get over your demons was by killing someone! And you sought to kill me just like the way I'd killed you with my decision of going to Sydney! You just wanted to make me bleed like the way I made you bleed!"

Ishaani struck him harshly against his face in return as her eyes expressed the lunacy of an anger that matched Ranveer's, both of them breathing heavily in pain as the mistakes from the past danced around them in tandem.

"And this is what I should have done when you took that stupid oath! You would have never left me had you been my true friend... my real friend! Why did you leave me when you didn't like Chirag at all? Why did you leave me when you knew he was manipulating us?!"

"I didn't know that for certain!"

"You know what, Ranveer? You were the real coward that night because you pushed your insecurities above my deranged and crazed behaviour! Because had you been my true friend, you'd have never left me!"

"I left you so that you could be happy, dammit! I left you so that you wouldn't have to live day after day with the memory that I'd betrayed you! So that you'd never have to live with the source of your unhappiness, a servant! Because that's what I was always to you, a _servant_!"

Ishaani fell quiet abruptly as the word struck her like the strike of a bullet, her head hitting the wall with a thud as her eyes shut, her body suddenly overcome with sob that wracked her entire frame, her feet slowly sinking upon the ground as her back dragged along, until she fell upon the floor in a heap, crying and howling at the top of her voice and speaking in between deep gasps.

"I love you so much, Ranveer... More than you'd ever imagine... But I destroyed that with my own two hands... I'm not good enough for you... I'll never be good enough for you... I don't deserve you... Please, let me die... please, I'm begging of you..."

"Ishaani, look at me... look at me..." pleaded Ranveer as he let himself fall beside her, taking her into his arms as her arms fell uselessly upon his lap while he rubbed circles upon her back, trying to get her to calm down.

"I'm tired, Ranveer... I'm tired... " she moaned hoarsely as Ranveer nodded his head, feeling the same kind of tiredness in her guts that she was talking about. He was tired as well - tired of being the cause of her pain every single time.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her after sometime, hoping that what he had in mind would work as Ishaani's howls of anguish only intensified with the passing minutes.

"With my life..." came back her reply in between sharp gasps and Ranveer nodded his head. Ranveer took her hand and gently slid it underneath his shirt, laying her hand upon where his heart beat. And as Ishaani shut her eyes to the rhythmic sensations of his heart beating against his chest finally, she let out a shaky gasp.

"People's lives begin when they're born into this world, Ishaani... But my life began when I first saw you when I was nine... And in all my life, there's only ever been one woman who I gave my heart and soul to, no matter what happened between us that night then. Ishaani, if you don't exist, this won't exist either. You die, I die. That's how it's always been, alright?"

"I'm tired, Ranveer... I'm tired of hurting so bad... I'm tired of being alone..." whispered Ishaani in barely an audible gasp as she held on to him as though for dear life, her eyes now drooping. Ranveer knew what had to be done next.

"Ishaani, I need you to do something for me, okay? I need you to go change your clothes... slip into something fresh..." he explained as he made to withdraw his arm from around her, but was held back by Ishaani at the last minute.

"No, don't leave me!" he begged out aloud suddenly and Ranveer gave her an aggrieved look.

"I'm not leaving you anywhere, okay? Here, wait," said Ranveer as he gently extracted his arm from around Ishaani and walked towards her cupboard, scrounging for something decent for her to wear. Pulling out a full-length sleeveless satin black nightie, he put it upon his shoulder as he pulled Ishaani upon her feet, catching hold of her as she lost her balance again.

"Go wear this and come out. I need to clean you up," he whispered kindly as he held her in his arms, making sure that she regained enough balance before he sent her back in.

"Don't leave me... Please..." she whispered in plea as her blood-shot eyes met against his lifeless ones.

"I never left... Go clean yourself up and then I'll patch you up, alright?" he continued in the same soft tone, while she nodded her head like a child. She lowered her eyes and suddenly spotted his bleeding hand.

"Ranveer... your- your hand... it's bleeding... did- did I do-"

"It doesn't matter, okay? Go and change out of this. I'll be talking to you so you know that I'm right here, okay?" he assured her, hoping that she didn't focus too much upon his badly bruised hand as he clenched it into a fist and hid it behind his back.

Ishaani nodded her head as Ranveer handed over the night that she slowly accepted, and walked into the washroom reluctantly. He herd the shower go on after a while as he constantly kept up a flow of one-sided conversation, even though he wasn't aware about what exactly it was that he was talking about. Someheere through his speech, Ranveer noticed the scalpel that had fallen upon the ground and picked it up, staring at it in repulsion.

He always hated her habit of digging her nails into her skin even as a kid... but the fact that something like that had turned into a monster of an addiction was something that made his heart go cold. He stared at the scalpel in dread as he wondered about how long had she been indulging into self-harm so dangerously, his mind too afraid to think about anything.

Fear had driven out everything from his mind - the dilemma, the resentment, the betrayal, everything. He knew it would return back soon, but for tonight none of it would haunt him, that much he was certain of. Ishaani needed _him_ , her _Ranveer_. And he may have been a ghost of his past but he still had enough life in him to stand as her shield even till today and save her from herself. There was no choice - it would _always_ be her upon him. And she was in greater need to be saved than he was. He'd found his life back in the forest where Ishaani's essence in nature had injected the life back into the maimed Ranveer within him.

She'd only ever find her solace in his arms, he knew.

The sound of running water went off and Ishaani left the washroom a couple of minutes later, her hands still oozing out blood even though she'd washed them clean. Ranveer gently made her sit upon the floor as he quickly ran into the washroom and brought out the first-aid box, along with a huge basin of water and a towel alongside. Sitting beside her upon the floor, Ranveer quickly cleaned his hands of all the blood and bandaged his wound quickly before doing the same with Ishaani, the latter too emotionally shocked to react upon the sting of the antiseptic being applied upon her wounds.

Clearing up everything after a span of twenty minutes, Ranveer returned back to where Ishaani was sitting with five separate bandages upon her hands, now staring at the wall blankly before his presence drew her attention towards him. Ranveer felt his legs collapse as the exhaustion from the day finally crept over him, his back hitting the side of the bed a little harder than he intended it to. He turned to look at Ishaani, who was already looking at him with tears in her eyes while she shook her head at him. Ranveer wiped the away from upon her face as he tiredly pulled her into his arms, letting her hand find the solace of his beating heart while his head rested upon hers.

"Why are you like this, Ranveer? You should have let me die tonight after what I did to you that night... and yet here you are, trying to tether me to life," whispered Ishaani in a small voice.

"Years ago, _Love_ told me to run towards the light if I truly wanted to let go of everything. That's what I did tonight," replied Ranveer, not bothering to hide the pain in it anymore. There was no need for facades when their souls was stark naked in front of each other - bleeding and in dire need of love.

"You let go?" asked Ishaani and Ranveer shook his head.

"No, I tried to hold on to hope."

"Nothing's ever going to be the same anymore now, is it?" asked Ishaani after some time when the silence in between them became too much for her to take. The solace of his arms were a bliss of another Universe... something she'd almost come to believe that she'd never, ever feel in her life ever again.

"Probably not. But one thing always will," added Ranveer and Ishaani looked up at him, confused.

"What's that?"

"I'm with you till the end of the line," replied Ranveer simply as his eyes met her own with the same blazing passion all of a sudden, even though his eyes were still lifeless. The life was beginning to return; it hadn't returned in all its entirety yet.

"I don't want to live like this anymore, Ranveer. I'm just tired of being bound and carrying the weight of the world," she whispered into his chest as her head drooped more, her voice now inaudible, even though he understood what she said from years of trying to understand her barrage of gibberish whenever she was incoherently upset.

"Then you need to let go, Ishaani," he replied, his voice not unlike a lullaby for her as the sweetness in it reminded her of all the times when he'd talk to her like this when she was distraught. What wouldn't she have given to go back to that life again...

"You know better than anyone else how hard it is. I'm tired of hurting and of people hurting me, Ranveer. I'm just... tired," she stated, her hands falling upon her lap uselessly as she stretched her legs out, barely able to control the surge of tears that had now begun to fall from her eyes once again.

"I'm here, Ishaani. I'm here. And I promise that no one... _no one_ is ever going to hurt you again. I _promise,_ " he stressed and Ishaani knew who he was talking about. She looked up at him and let her fingers trail upon his cheek haphazardly as she sniffed back her sobs slowly.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked in a silent whisper as the distance between them closed, Ranveer's lips kissing her eyes softly as he sucked away the tears from them, his lips trailing upon her cheek and caressing her skin softly as Ishaani felt a strange balm spread upon her aching wounds. Both of them separated after a few moments and opened their eyes, Ranveer giving her a strong look.

"Because I'm going to stand in between everything that comes your way."

Ishaani smiled at him weakly as the tears continued to leave her eyes, her hand never once leaving from upon Ranveer's chest as the warmth of his heart beating against her fingertips gave her the solace that her bloodied and bruised heart had been yearning for since years. Ranveer rubbed circles upon her back as he felt the tears leave his eyes as well, crying silently beside here while he whispered the words 'I'm here' in a continuous mantra, kissing the crown of her head every now and then to give her the assurance of his presence.

Years ago there was a similar night where they both remained propped against the side of his bed as he yelled and begged for mercy against life, hoping that death would claim him once and for all and would end his suffering. That night, Ishaani had stepped in between and had taken him into her arms as he cried and begged into her embrace, his heart too weak and his soul too tired to fight anymore. That night she'd done the work of being his messiah by saving his life. It was his turn to do the same tonight as he held on to her like he'd found his elixir to life, while she did the same.

Too much had changed in between them to ever go back to being the same again. Too much had broken within them to be restored back to normalcy again. Too much had gotten damaged within them to ever go back to knowing the innocence that they once brimmed off. But both of them held on to each other in simply hope. A hope that there was still love in between them - jagged, raw and bruised love, yes, but still love. And as they shut their eyes and succumbed to the sleep that invited them ever so dearly as an escape for themselves and the world around them, their breathing even and hearts beating, one thing was certain.

Their hearts could never be made whole again, not without the scars remaining behind. But maybe love would eventually make them fade away. Who knew? Tonight, the stars and the moon dimmed their glow against the skies as they let the two souls mourn and heal through the night as the Universe sung in joy of a story that was written across the sky in stars selected by the Almighty himself. And the Universe was a witness of a truth that neither of the two bruised and maimed souls dared to accept that night.

 _They hadn't fallen out of love; they'd just fallen out of the habit of being loved._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	121. Chapter 1

**Book 6: Meeting At The Horizon?**

 **Chapter 1: The Morning After The Storm**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ranveer opened his eyes slowly as he looked around the room quietly, wondering where he was for a minute before he felt the weight of something against his chest. He looked down to see a tuft of black hair in the darkness, its waves falling freely upon his arm while her hands remained clutched upon his shirt, glowing white in the impenetrable darkness of the wee hours in the morning. He couldn't help but smile to himself slowly as the scent of vanilla and roses remain as prevailent as always, a sign of her presence.

He sighed slowly as he gingerly got upon his knees before swinging her legs from underneath her carefully, making sure to not disturb her sleep as he held her in his arms bridal style and laid her upon the bed gently, tucking her up with a blanket while he stared at the clock - 3:35AM. He sighed to himself tiredly as he quickly searched for a free piece of paper by the bedside drawer alongside with a pen that he thanked his stars that he found soon enough. Pulling off the cap quickly, he scribbled a note in his characteristic slant handwriting, leaving it beside the table for her to read when she woke up.

 _Ishaani,_

 _If you're reading this, I hope that you had a good sleep after all. In case you're wondering whether last night was a dream, it definitely wasn't, and I'm leaving behind my vest as proof. I need to get back to my hotel now for reasons we both know best, so I'll be borrowing your car for now and have my driver drop it back first thing in the morning. I'll be instructing your helpers to feed you well so make sure to have your food on time and don't put up any unnecessary fuss. And make sure to change the bandages as well. Stay home and rest today, and I'll come to meet you once work is done._

 _See you soon,  
Ranveer_

Ranveer quickly capped the pen as he kissed her goodbye, mentally relieved that she hadn't contracted a temperature that was usual of her whenever she was pushed over the limit of her emotional capacity. But then again, a lot had changed in all those years, including themselves. Sighing, Ranveer quickly slipped on his blazer and buttoned it up to hide the blood marks upon his shirt as he shut the door behind him softly as he made his way towards the servants' quarters, feeling extremely guilty of waking the helpers up from their sleep but knowing that it was crucial.

He looked around the corridor as he saw his room locked, wondering why it was so in the first place. He walked further towards the room where he remembered Vinod Kaka lodging it and rapped at it thrice, still unsure about what he was going to say about his unannounced presence. The door opened to reveal a woman in her early thirties, looking timid and frightened at the presence of the strange man. Before he could say anything though, another head popped behind her that was thankfully Vinod Kaka's. He noticed that there were three more people asleep in the room.

"Ranveer _baba_ , how is-" began the old man and Ranveer quickly spoke up in an urgent whisper.

"She's asleep now. But I need you to take care of her and make sure that she has her food properly, even though she's going to put up a terrible fight about it. Even give her a glass of Electrol - it always helps her. I'll leave now," he added, yawning softly as he looked at his watch - 3:30AM.

"Ranveer _baba_ , it's three thirty! How'll you-" protested the old man as he looked at the clock as well but ranveer shook his head swiftly.

"Can I borrow one of the cars for tonight? My driver will leave it back home first thing in the morning," he assured and the old man exited the room, leading him to the cabinet where he kept the keys. Taking off one from the hook, he handed it over to Ranveer.

"Here you go. Drive safe, _baba_."

Ranveer nodded his head as he accepted the keys from the old man and bid him goodnight, not without apologizing about disturbing their sleep first. Ranveer walked towards the parking lot as he reminisced more about the olden days, wondering where exactly had life taken him after all in all those years. Spotting the car finally, he quickly unlocked it and took his seat at the drivers' spot, briefly marvelling at the fact that Ishaani had managed to buy her favourite brand of automobile after all - the BMW.

Revving the car and leading it up to the road, Ranveer spent the rest of the journey in pensive thinking as the entire scene from the previous night played before his eyes, only leaving him disturbed and unsettled along with a bubbling pit of the first sense of emotion he felt apart from fear - hatred. Hatred for the man who'd had this to his moon. And he'd make sure to tear him apart limb for limb for even trying to dare. So many things now made sense to him when it came to Ishaani's professional achievements and he couldn't help but marvel at her daring to defy all the odds and emerge victorious like the way she did.

He brought the car to a halt at the entrance of the Taj as he got down and let the valet take over while he made his way to the seventh floor with his mind quiet all of a sudden. He knew what he needed to steady his nerves after what had happened the previous night. Walking through the lobby in purposeful silence as his mind refused to say anything anymore, he let his feet halt not in front of his own room, but in the room opposite his own as he felt suffocated. He was barely aware about taking off his blazer for the second time that night as he rapped at the door thrice. The door opened abruptly at the fourth knock, revealing Finch standing on the opposite end in a green sweatshirt and black tracks.

"Vaghela! Where have you been? Do you even have any idea how I've- Wait, is that blood upon your clothes? Good Almighty, what the hell have you been up to? Who did you murder?"

Ranveer felt his vision blur dangerously as his knees buckled, feeling his fall being broken from somewhere far off as he felt a pair of hands hold him and drag him somewhere. He had no sense of being for the next few minutes as he felt someone shove something into his hand and force that something upon his lips, until some kind of liquid flowed through that, burning against his throat as it zapped him out from the spell of dizziness. Finch swam back into focus, looking petrified.

"Are you alright?"

"This is one fucked up business, Finch," replied Ranveer groggily as he drained his entire glass in a go. Finch quickly ran over to the bar and brought him another refill as he noticed Ranveer's hands beginning to shake.

"Drink up, drink up. You need it," he added as Ranveer drained the second glass as well, shutting his eyes and opening them after an infinitesimal amount of time. Finch noticed that the colour had come back upon the latter's face as his cheeks looked slightly flushed.

"Better?"

"Yeah," replied Ranveer, looking at Finch as though dumbstruck as to how to best phrase words into sentences. Finch noticed the dilemma upon his face and didn't bother feeling subtle about it as the haggard state of his friend only seemed to terrify him more. RV had never lost control like this in six years.

"Would you mind telling me what the fuck is going on?"

"Get yourself a glass of whiskey too. You're going to need it," warned Ranveer as he let his head fall upon the plush headrest while Finch brought the entire bottle of whiskey from the bar top along with an extra glass as he poured both of them a generous measure of it. Ranveer took another sip from his glass as he plunged into the details of what had elapsed the previous day, right from his cancelled meeting with Piyush to him returning back from the Parekh Mansion, skimping upon the details of Ishaani's self-harm but Finch caught on to it anyway as he heard Ranveer's entire narration out patiently.

"Holy mother of- what kind of messed up shit is _this_?" was all Finch could comment after five minutes of Ranveer completing his narration, looking at him as though he was clearing seeing him for the first time in his life.

"I don't know what to do, _Greg_. I mean all those years, I thought that she always saw me as a-" began Ranveer but abandoned the sentence as the word refused to leave his lips. Instead, he chose to opt for a different ending to his previous sentence. "-that she never loved me or even considered me as a friend after that night and then there's the previous night and the confession and... Oh God, this is so messed up," moaned Ranveer tiredly as he let his head fall into his palms, shaking it in bewilderment as he suddenly seemed incapable of understanding anything else.

"I can definitely see that you've bid adieu to _RV_ for tonight," remarked Finch seriously as he stared at Ranveer's troubled expression in worry. Even though it was a positive sign that Ranveer was finally emoting the way he was supposed to be doing so, Finch was worried that too much was changing too quickly too sudden, and if something went awry here for either him or Ishaani, things between them would get irrevocable.

"She chased him away to kingdom comb," replied Ranveer, halfway torn between amusement and fright while both the men let out an uneasy chuckle.

"I knew she'd do that sooner or later. But where does _Ranveer_ stand right now, mate?" asked Finch, the worry in his voice not gone amiss by Ranveer as he raised his chocolate orbs to meet the crystal blue ones before him that could so ably see the storm that his mind was raging against his heart.

"What do you mean?" asked Ranveer lamely and Finch rolled his eyes at him.

"You know what I mean... I can see the glimpse of the old Ranveer back in you... not the dead one, but the one who lived for Ishaani. But I'm assuming that things are only going to get more complicated? You've only gotten over one obstacle last night with the beginning of clarifications and knowing that she loved you all along. But it's going to take a lot more than that till things start beginning to stabilize, I'm guessing."

"We're both damaged good, Finch. It's not going to be the same in between us ever again, and we both know it. It's why we're hurting all the more," confessed Ranveer after some time, draining the last remnant from the bottle into his glass and draining it down in one go.

"As long as there's love alive in between the two of you, I'm sure that the two of you can find your way to each other again," spoke Finch curiously as he noted the expression upon Ranveer's face. They looked stricken.

"It's never that easy to let go, Finch. And what happened to us in these eight years ever since I left the Parekh Mansion for Sydney is something that changed the course of both our lives, our confrontation on the terrace six and a half years ago sealing our fate. It's not something we can let go of because that night defines who we are today. It's just too complicated and fragile and fucked up," repeated Ranveer, shaking his head vehemently as though hoping that the problem would go away by shaking his head hard enough.

"How is she doing now?" asked Finch after some time when both of them elapsed into an uncomfortable silence, Ranveer shuttling halfway through sleep and staying awake.

"She's asleep, thankfully. I've given her helpers all the necessary instructions," he replied, his voice fatigued. The emotional drain that taxed him out completely, something that even a day's lack of sleep seemed incapable of doing to him.

"And what about-" he began uncertainly and Ranveer understood the question.

"The scalpel? Threw it out," he replied vaguely, his repulsed expression not gone amiss by the latter. The thought of the scalpel alone seemed to set Ranveer's teeth on edge as his heart seemed to fall cold, especially after the vivid red that Ishaani had painted around him with it.

"What's to say that she won't try-"

"She won't. I know her well enough. She won't try it again. Atleast not right now. But I definitely need to talk to her about it," he added, looking at Finch seriously as he rubbed his temples tiredly. Finch remained silent for a few more minutes before he couldn't keep to it himself any longer.

"You're both crackpots. I was planning on sending you to Monica for getting yourself evaluated with this insomnia obsession of yours, but I think I'll package both of you to Sydney now. No wonder you guys are so entwined in fate. Peas of a pod. Meant to be."

"Yeah, thanks for the evaluation, _mate_ ," shot back Ranveer, rolling his eyes at Finch.

"I've got your back," replied Finch smartly as he chuckled softly, Ranveer giving him a grudging smile as well as the two friends looked at each other in understanding. Some things went beyond words and actions, and that was how Ranveer summed his bond with Finch. They didn't need to say anything at all. They just understood.

"Would you mind getting me another glass?"

Finch nodded his head as he stood up and walked towards the bar, refilling the glass up to half its capacity as he sighed tiredly, just thanking his stars that Ranveer was alright. The fright that he'd had when Ranveer hadn't turned up through the night and the last call being with a frenzied Ranveer across the line asking for Ishaani had only left him with bad vibes. But he was here and alright now and that was all that mattered. Perhaps it would be the beginning of a better tomorrow for him and Ishaani. Perhaps.

Finch turned around to take the glass from Ranveer when he noticed that he'd already fallen asleep, his head dangling upon his shoulder awkwardly while his arm dangled out from the chair limply. Finch shook his head as he walked towards Ranveer and quickly pulled his arm around his shoulder, supporting him towards the bed and letting him fall upon the mattress graciously while he freed him off of his shoes and tie, tucking him up with the plush sheets of the room. Years of tucking each other up into bed when the other was inebriated out of their senses always came in handy and tonight was no different.

And as he stared at Ranveer sleep away with a peace that he saw upon his face after nearly seven years, Finch knew what had to be done.

An overdue lunch from his end was in order.

-x-

Ishaani stood in front of the mirror at exactly quarter past seven, straightening out her navy blue frill blouse shirt that remained tucked underneath the black pantaloons she wore, the black stilettos giving her outfit the edge while she began doing up her hair in a pony. She hissed in pain as she could feel the wounds pull from underneath the bandages but she thanked her stars that the blouse was thick and dark enough for the colour of blood to not be too evident even if she bled through any of the bandages by mistake.

She gingerly pulled her hair into a neat ponytail as she stared at her reflection, the sanity in her eyes relaxing. She'd woken up abruptly from her sleep at half past six, wondering where she was until the memories from the previous night flashed through her mind, leaving her distressed and panic-stricken, until she found Ranveer's note upon the bedside table. Reading it had been assuring as she could she the curves of his handwriting, something that she knew she was going to cherish for now as her eyes fell upon the vest kept neatly on the chair of her dressing table unit.

And somehow, even as she shut her eyes and let herself live through the ordeal of the previous night, it didn't seem to affect her much as there was a strange solace in her heart that was working its effect for now. She no longer needed the scalpel to be in control of herself - Ranveer's embrace had done the job the previous night. She quickly walked over to the washroom to notice that it was spotless, even though she couldn't remember cleaning any of the bloody mess up the previous night. So all she did was take another shower and bandage her wounds again, happy that they'd already begun drying up.

And as she stood in front of the mirror all dressed up, she sighed to herself in contentedness. Maybe all was not lost, after all. Maybe, there was still the tiniest glimmer of hope left for herself and Ranveer. Nothing was ever going to be the same anymore and yet nothing had changed much either when it came to their love for each other. It couldn't be expressed what it was between them now, but it could be felt. Oh yes, it could be felt. And somehow, it seemed to do the job of an adrenaline as the moments from last night only evokes a strengthened hope in her heart, helping her find the will to fight again with renowned vigour.

Chirag Mehta had to pay the price of destroying their lives. There was no other way. And she'd make sure to make him pay for everything he'd ever done to her or Ranveer, and in all coldness. And she'd fight tooth and nail for a future that was snatched away from her so ruthlessly. She may have had her moment of weakness the previous night, but Ranveer's unspoken love had saved her through his actions. And she trusted that unbriddled love enough to know that it'd help them sail through the ordeal.

But Chirag Mehta had to pay for that first.

Ishaani finished her final touch up in the form of her eyeliner as she walked out of the doors of her room, shutting behind the memory of the previous night to escape through the window. She'd walked through the night and watched the dawn break through - it was her time to strike gold now. She walked towards the kitchen where Mala had already laid down a heavy breakfast for her, telling her that she was under strict orders to make her complete her breakfast. Ishaani had half a mind to protest but her mind was too preoccupied to put up an argument as her mind now remained torn between more blueprints for the diamond consignment as well as the art exhibition that was about to happen.

Chugging down half of her breakfast with orange juice, Ishaani quickly handed down certain specific instructions to Mala for the night before she managed to find herself upon the road by 7:40 as she revved up the speed of her car, hoping to reach the office by eight to be a part of the board meeting, hoping that Ranveer would allow her to attend it. Her car rounded up around the corner of the parking lot at exactly five minutes to eight, her long strides getting her into the office at exactly dot point eight as all her employees jumped from their seats in their usual fits of shock, the men eyeing her with the usual fancy.

Ishaani happened to meet Puneet right outside her cabin, who had his head buried into the file he was studying until he suddenly looked up to find her standing right in front of him. Ishaani was grateful that he didn't squeak or job in fright.

"Ma'am! What are you- I thought you weren't- Mr. RV said that-" stuttered Puneet but fell silent when Ishaani cocked her eyebrow at him quizzically.

"Where is he?"

"He's on the way. We have the meeting re-scheduled for eight thirty," replied Puneet hastily as she stared at him in all seriousness. He knew that it was one of those days where nobody was meant to cross her path.

"I'll be in the conference room then. Tell him to meet me over there the moment he touches foot in the office. Understood?" asked Ishaani and he nodded his head, just as Rishi passed through there. He greeted her the same way Puneet did and all Ishaani did was roll her eyes at her two henchmen. She asked Rishi as well to direct RV to the conference room and both the men looked hesitant suddenly. The fiasco from the previous meeting was forgotten by no one.

"But ma'am, he won't allow-" began Rishi and all Ishaani did was throw Rishi an icy stare that froze the words upon his lips.

"I'm sure that I can come to an agreement with Mr. RV on this, _Mr. Oberoi_. Off you two go now and give me the details about the consignment due to Sydney that's up in the status report yesterday."

Rishi and Puneet nodded his head as they quickly scampered away to their respective cabins while Ishaani made her way towards the conference room with a broad smile upon her face. She was happy that _Ishaani_ had been left behind right outside the office, for the one who stepped in was _Miss Parekh_ , who was in usual command of everything and everyone around her, including herself. Reveling in the power of the unexpected emancipation, she stared outside the window as the sun bathed her completely in its light, giving her its blessings for the day as she embarked upon the last leg of her mission.

It was payback time.

-x-

Ranveer and Finch sat in the car in silence as the car rounded up near the office, both of them lost in thought. Ranveer had managed to wake up at exactly seven, snapping out from his slumber in shock as he remembered about the meeting that was due in an hour and a half. Quickly running over to his room and getting freshened up, Ranveer met Finch at the breakfast lobby in a navy blue three-piece suit, a gradient tie of a lighter shade giving his attire that extra edge while Finch preferred donning a dark grey three-piece, accentuating his lawyer-like look even more.

Quickly gobbling down his breakfast as he could feel his stomach rumble violently from not having eaten since the previous afternoon, Ranveer made sure to cover up for it sufficiently so that he could get his mind to function properly, dispelling the trace of any sort of intoxication from the previous night. Both the men then directly settled into their car as the driver redirected them to the office, Ranveer leaving behind an instruction for the chauffeur to arrange for someone to take back Ishaani's car to her place as he noted down the address and handed it over to the driver.

Ranveer couldn't help but let his thoughts dart towards Ishaani time and again, wondering whether she'd be alright or no. He had half a mind to phone her but he didn't have the heart to call her and break her sleep lest she was asleep and he didn't want to talk to her upon the phone when all he wanted was to see her once and make sure that she was alright. Finch could notice the timely distress that kept flickering across Ranveer's face, but for the first that he felt relieved against that distress. It only meant that his friend was successfully turning into a human once again, getting in touch to a side he'd along since abandoned.

And as Finch and Ranveer rounded towards the office, the latter couldn't help but feel the sanity in the insanity. There was a strange calm in his heart in spite of whatever that had happened the previous night, giving him a solace like no other before. It was as though his heart had finally felt the burden of the pain reduce on it's own, no special requirement of alcohol required to keep his nerves steady or the facade of RV up as he felt his mind function as fast as always, perhaps a little more so. And if his suspicions were correct like he knew they were in his guts, that'd only speed up the process of his own little vengeance that had double the weightage to it now.

Ranveer and Finch got down from the car and walked towards the premises at exactly a quarter to eight, a smile upon the former's face as he felt Ranveer gradually fade away from his being, letting _RV_ take over once again just as was rite in those past six and a half years. Finch turned around to see the cold smile upon his friend's face and smiled, suddenly amused just as they entered the lift.

"I see that RV had no problem finding his way back again," remarked Finch cheekily just as RV straightened out his tie once again by taking the help of the mirror latched behind the lift.

"My mentor always told me to never mix up the strands of my personal and professional life because that always meant doom," replied RV smartly and all Finch did was snort at him in exasperation.

"Yeah, the pompous ass is back. Bienvenue," added Finch in a badly mutilated French accent that made RV cringe. Shaking his head at his colleague and business partner in amusement, RV couldn't help but keep the tart jibe out from his next statement.

"Your French sucks. Stick to English, please," he added as Finch gave him the middle finger, both the friends smirking at each other as their banter came to an end. The doors parted as RV and Finch walked over into the office, the same bolt of shock hitting the employees as they stood up abruptly wishing both the men good morning. RV nodded his head curtly as both of them walked towards the cabin allotted to the former temporarily, before Puneet stopped them.

"Good morning, sirs. Miss Parekh has asked you to meet her in the conference room," he added as he turned to address RV, looking slightly uneasy as though afraid that he'd be fired for simply being told that Miss Parekh had made it to the office when she was supposed to call in sick for the day.

" _Miss Parekh_?" muttered both the men in shock as they looked at Puneet disbelievingly.

"Yes, she arrived fifteen minutes ago. She said that she had something to talk to you about," he addressed once again, confused about the reactions he'd just received but he chose to remain silent anyway. He knew better than to question either RV or Miss Ishaani by now.

"Is there anybody else in the cabin?" asked RV finally as his face deflected the shock away to accommodate the same stern look upon his face, his eyes growing cold the same way they would even though his heart did remain warm now that it'd begin to beat steadily again.

"No sir, just her," came the immediate response. RV and Finch looked at each other and nodded their heads, Finch understanding what was to be done next.

"Stall everyone still eight thirty," was all RV said, a knowing look passing between Puneet and RV about the urgency of the matter.

Puneet nodded his head as RV and Finch gave each other a nod of understanding, the latter making his way towards RV's cabin while the former made his way towards the conference room. He opened the door to find Ishaani staring outside the window, her back towards him. He shut the door behind him softly as Ishaani turned behind at the sound, a smile upon her face.

 _RV_ gave _Miss Parekh_ a small grin and both of them covered the distance between them, a new freshness and grace in their facades that seemed to run solely on the thrill of the adrenaline and the inexplicable experience of the previous night, both of them standing with an addition apart from their breath-taking skill, brain and dedication and their never-wavering will to win - hope. And hope was always a funny thing, they both mused.

"You look stunning today, _Miss Parekh_ ," began RV while Ishaani shot him a gracious smile. The implied meaning didn't go amiss by either.

"You don't look too bad yourself, _Mr. RV_ ," came back the immediate reply while she sat on the seat adjacent to the head of the table, RV occupying the table opposite her.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked RV as he interlocked his fingers tenderly upon the table, eyeing Ishaani with utmost of interest as though he was clearing seeing her for the very first time in her life. Ishaani gave him an unsure look before she finally huffed out aloud.

"Am I still banned from attending them?" asked Ishaani in a blank tone, even though RV could sense the annoyance in it. She was still sore about being thrown out from the meeting the other day.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," replied RV, his tone holding a finality in it as he gave her a serious look. Ishaani sighed moodily.

"Such a shame, really."

"Professor Trelawney has a prediction," said RV suddenly and Ishaani perked up from her lethargic stupor, her eyes suddenly as sharp as a hawk.

This was a game that Ranveer and Ishaani would play ever since _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ was published back during the ending of their teens as a way to warn off each other when Baa was in a nasty mood or whether either of them were about to get into trouble. They used references from the book as code words since they trusted the other to understand what was meant to be said after years of excelling in _dumsharas_ and having a telepathic co-ordination that no one could beat.

"Card on the deck?"

"The lightning struck tower," replied RV and Ishaani gasped in stunned disbelief.

"Who is it?"

"Malfoy," replied RV darkly and Ishaani frowned at him, confused for a minute before she understood the reference. Her features darkened.

"Malfoy's playing Snape, I assume," she said and it was more of a statement than a question. RV nodded his head.

"Yes, on Voldemort's orders."

"Shit," remarked Ishaani darkly as she cheeks flushed red. RV rolled his eyes at her and she continued. "Is Malfoy on the tail of the Horcrux yet?"

"Yes, pretty much sunk the Dark Mark into it," he replied somberly and Ishaani nodded her head, looking tense.

"What do you propose?"

"We need a secret keeper. But who?" asked RV while Ishaani suddenly smirked at him.

"Let's go with Sirius Black," she replied shrewdly and RV smiled. There was a reason why he and his Mota Babuji trusted her to do well in life - she may have been naive and she may have had her share of mistakes but she was a brilliant strategist by default.

"It's going to be Pettigrew really now, isn't it?" asked RV and Ishaani smirked, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly as she relaxed back into her chair.

"Well, tried and tested."

"Good enough, then. Now if you'd make your way to your cabin without anymore fuss-" stated RV as he pointed out at the door while Ishaani rolled her eyes at him in vexation.

"I really wish you'd stop being an ass and let me attend the meeting," she complained, looking annoyed.

"It's pretty serious what we are doing, _Miss Parekh._ There is no scope for distraction here, not even the slightest," he emphasized and Ishaani let out a grumpy snort.

"Look who's talking," she remarked pointedly and RV knew what she was referring to. He shook his head at her, unamused.

"Well, you just proved my point. Out you go now," he said again as Ishaani stood up, hissing slightly as she flexed her arms a little more so than necessary. RV hissed alongside as his head jerked ever so slightly, his eyes betraying away Ranveer's concern for a fraction of a second before he switched back to RV. Ishaani gave him a lopsided smile in return.

"You better give me all the updates for the meeting, Mr. RV, and there better not be any _deceit_ ," she added, emphasizing on the word while RV gave her a tough look, standing upon his feet as he walked towards the door alongside her.

"That's Malfoy, not me."

Miss Parekh gave him a cold nod as RV held open the door for her, letting her walk through it with a strut as her head remained held high. RV shook his head at her in bemusement as the clock struck eight twenty-five, taking his seat at the head of the table as he studied the files before him, prepping his mind up for a six-hour long meeting. At exactly eight thirty, RV clicked the intercom button that connected him to Puneet's cabin.

"Bring them in."

-x-

Miss Parekh poured upon the files in front of her as she revised through her structural plans for the consignment in hand. Everything was about the timing now and how well it got executed and she'd have to take extra care if she had to make sure that things went her way. She was halfway through segregating the freight companies when a door knock disrupted her work midway.

"Come in," she whispered irritably as she pushed the button that let the door swing in. She raised her head to scold the person who'd dared to interrupt her in the middle of something as important at this when she fell short. It was Finch.

"I hope I've not come at a bad time."

"Terrible timing, Mr. Finch. But can't do anything about it now," she replied as Finch gave her an impressed look.

"You are one kickass woman now, aren't you?"

"Thanks for the compliment, Mr. Finch. Well appreciated," she replied as she signalled him to take a seat. She could instantly see why Ranveer kept singing praises about him now that she remembered who exactly Finch was and how he came to be so trusted by Ranveer in the first place. He was smart, funny, confident, hand a good sense of wit and humour and definitely good looking from what she'd noticed and he had a personality that people couldn't resist not liking.

"I don't think that we've ever had the pleasure of having a proper interaction before. I'm Gregory Finch, Ranveer's former professor at UoS, his very good friend and currently his legal associate and business partner, along with being one of the junior partners of my father's law firm back in Sydney," he introduced himself as he put forward his hand and smiled, while Ishaani cocked her eyebrow at him, amused.

"I'm Ishaani Parekh, Ranveer's former classmate in school, his best friend, and the major stake-holder and Chairman of the Parekh Empire, along with being Mr. RV's joint partner for the JV consignment to London," replied Ishaani, wondering where this was going to go.

"It's good to know you, _Miss Parekh_ ," he replied and Ishaani couldn't help but chuckle, mystified by what the Australian had in his mind.

"Are we at a parent-teacher's meeting?" she asked, unable to keep the sarcasm out from her voice and both of them chuckled upon the joke. Finch couldn't help but notice how both _RV_ and _Miss Parekh_ seemed so direly dependent upon sarcasm to get their point across.

" _Best friend_ , eh?" shot back Finch in equal sarcasm and Ishaani dropped the pen from her hand as she looked at him, intrigued. She had to admit that it was a well-played shot and that there was a reason why he was one of the top lawyers of Sydney from what she'd searched upon him. He knew his A-game.

"It's complicated. I'm sure you must know, being his _very good friend_ ," she retorted back instantly and Finch gave her an impressed look. He'd met his match who knew to play with words like an equal.

"I do," he replied back proudly and she smiled.

"Well, how can I help you?"

"Would it be too much if I took you out to lunch right now? It's almost one," he added, pointing towards the wall clock that read two minutes to one. Ishaani gave him a bemused look.

"The last time I was asked out to lunch, didn't turn out so well," she replied and both of them smiled as the reference didn't go amiss by either. Finch cleared his tone as he stood up, holding his hand out to her in a respectful request.

"This time, it's only going to be lunch. You can drive too, if you want," he proposed eagerly and Ishaani laughed in spite of herself. She gave him request a good thought before she nodded his head and accepted his hand.

"Alright, I'm in."

-x-

An hour later saw them at the dining area of the Taj Mahal Hotel as they'd just been served desserts, both of them laughing upon a joke he'd just said. The lunch unlike Ishaani's anticipation had actually been fun and light with Finch telling him stories from his life and giving her an idea about his complete profile - both personal and professional.

Ishaani in turn, indulged with several stories and conquests of her own both personally and professionally with several jokes fired from both ends as wits and charm were something both were naturals at. It was safe to say that both of them had taken an instant liking to each other and by the end of the meal, they were extremely comfortable in each other's company.

"So tell me, Mr. Finch-" began Ishaani once both of them sobered down, looking at him curiously.

"Greg will do-"

"Alright, _Greg_. Tell me - what's the purpose of the lunch?" asked Ishaani finally as she had the last of her chocolate mousse, staring at him in expectation.

"Must there be a purpose for the lunch?" asked Finch, who was still devouring the blueberry cheesecake pastry before him. Ishaani smirked.

"Everything's done for a purpose, Greg. It's not like you're single and you're hitting on me with a date because you have a wife and two children back home who you so dearly love. And should you be hitting on me by calling this a date, not only will I take you out limb for limb, but Ranveer will do the same as well," she mock threatened him and Finch raised his hands in surrender.

"You're _bloody_ amazing! It's no wonder why he's so crazy behind you," remarked Finch as he finally completed the last bits of the delicious pastry, letting the waiter take his plate again while he took a sip of the red wine in his glass.

"He is crazy, I'll give you that," she replied swiftly, unable to hide away the small blush that crept up her face at the thought of how he was always there for her even though she still felt that she didn't deserve him.

"Your stint the previous night wasn't any better, _missy_. It was only your fortune that it all turned out for the best in the end," stated Finch sharply as he suddenly gave her a disapproving look. Ishaani simply smiled at him calmly.

"Not one of my best moments, I'll give you that," she replied, shrugging her shoulders at him helplessly while Finch couldn't help but feel surprised. It was not a calm she was feigning; it was a calm that she actually felt that years of dealing with clients had taught him.

"You're not offended that Vaghela told me about it?" he asked her, his voice certainly uneasy as he remembered what had happened the last time Ranveer had opened his mouth for something like this. Ishaani shook her head.

"When you come to terms and accept who you are, you tend not to bother too much."

"This is coming from a place of trust, I can see. And from a place of love. _Passionate love_ ," he stressed as he relaxed back into his chair with more ease, mentally kicking himself for being so upfront about it but thanking his stars at the same time that she was cool about it too. That only meant that he'd have more ease in getting his point across since she looked to be in an extremely logical and practical mood.

"I make my mistake only once, Greg. And is it that obvious?" she asked, her cheeks slightly flushed as Finch gave her a quick smile, realizing that her question was with regards to Ranveer. He nodded his head and both of them fell silent, enjoying their glasses of wine until Finch finally broke the silence after some time.

"What's going on in your mind, Ishaani? What're up to?" he asked, his tone suddenly serious as he set the glass down upon the table. Ishaani gave him a bewildered look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finch sighed, before plunging into what exactly he had in mind about the entire situation.

"Look, the previous night when Vaghela crashed upon my doorstep the way he did, I saw the glimpse of my old friend back in him - the Vaghela who'd come to Sydney eight years ago, innocent and pumped with the zest of life even though he was very private as a person even back then and came with a luggage of a troubled past along with a lot of insecurities. He's neither innocent or does he have that zest of living anymore, but I saw that life creep back again into his eyes after all these years and I know that you are directly responsible for it."

"He saved my life yesterday, in more than one way," stated Ishaani absentmindedly, more to herself than to him but he heard her anyway.

"And contrary to your knowledge, you saved his life last night as well in more than one way," corrected Finch while Ishaani gasped in surprise. He continued.

"And I can see that hope and will twinkle in your eyes too, Ishaani. RV and Miss Parekh are still alive and in the foreplay, but they're pumped with a hope _Ranveer_ and _Ishaani_ feel for the first time, I think. And as much as that makes me feel exhilarated, I'm frightened for the two of you as well. Because if this hope breaks this time, Vaghela will not survive the blow, and neither will you."

"I don't know what to say," was all Ishaani managed to say after Finch completed speaking, giving his words good thought. Finch nodded his head before ploughing on seriously.

"Whatever it is that you're doing, be very careful and think about the consequences. For I can see that you've got your brains running up the speed of cogwheels. And your reputation speaks for the kind of woman that you can be, especially after I researched into your entire takeover of Mehta & Sons Co. Not just you, but Vaghela as well."

"What do you mean?" asked Ishaani suddenly, giving him a sharp look. Finch took a deep sigh before he chose his words well and spoke.

"You don't think that he just blitzed to Mumbai and gave into keeping the appointment I fixed up with your firm just because I put out the puppy dog eyes now, do you? Ranveer may be a beagle but RV's a cunning fox. And it was _RV_ who walked through those doors, not _Ranveer_."

Ishaani remained silent for a minute till she ploughed into speech, weighing her every word with utmost care.

"Don't think that I'm living under a delusion, Greg. Gone were those days when the world manipulated me and treated me as a pawn. I'm now a queen from that very same pawn, who trusts no one. I've been chasing RV Group of Industries for six months for an appointment. If he's said yes to it, it going to be much, much more than a legacy that my father wanted him to fulfill. And then again, the tales of shrewdness and cunning about the Singhania takeover are no surprise to me either," she added and both of them smiled in spite of the seriousness of the conversations.

"You know what he has in mind then?" asked Finch, looking surprised.

"I have an inkling of it. But either way, he won't have to spend a penny behind it because it's already his," replied Ishaani enigmatically just as Finch looked lost about how it could possibly belong to Ranveer or in what aspect she was talking about in the first place.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her inquisitively, but Ishaani gave her a lopsided smile.

"Well, why don't we let the birthday boy find out first tonight? If you don't mind, I'll like to borrow him for the remnant of the day after work," she requested suddenly, hoping that Finch wouldn't object. He didn't.

"He's all yours," he replied smugly and Ishaani rolled her eyes at him. Finch chuckled wholeheartedly before shaking his head in amusement. "You're even more in love with him than I expected."

"And you care about him even more so than family. No wonder he loves you so much," commented Ishaani, the softness in her voice catching Finch's attention instantly while he looked surprised. Ranveer had gone into a shell after his confrontation from Ishaani that night all those years ago since he could trust no one much after that, and somewhere down the line Finch believed that it had impacted their friendship as well since Ranveer hardly shared anything about himself after he'd come out from his two-month depression.

"Who? Me?" asked Finch, slightly disbelieving as though it was a news flash to him.

"You undermine yourself too much, Greg. You're much, much closer to him as both, a best friend and family than you know. If he could his secrets to you, you must be pretty extraordinary," remarked Ishaani proudly and it was Finch's turn to flush dully this time. He couldn't believe that Ranveer still saw him as his best friend but if Ishaani was the one saying it knowing Ranveer the way she did, it was reassuring nonetheless.

"He's only ever had one best friend, and that's _you_ ," replied Finch sincerely just as both of them stood up, and gave each other a warm hug.

"It was a pleasure talking to you, Greg. This lunch date is something I'm absolutely going to cherish," she replied as they separated and Finch kissed her cheek in salutation.

"The pleasure's all mine, Ishaani. And remember, you break my boy's heart this time and I'll-" began Finch in what was meant to be an intimidating look but Ishaani couldn't help but laugh.

"I'd kill myself before breaking his heart ever again," she replied and both of them stopped laughing, Finch suddenly looking serious again.

"And that's why I'm all the more worried. The two of you are mental because your love knows no boundaries. Match made in heaven, meant to be, entwined fates and souls - agreed. But mental. So whatever you do or have in mind, don't screw up this time," he warned her and she nodded her head at him in assurance.

"I may have lost my path once, Greg, but my promise was true to him. I'm in it for the long haul," she promised and both of them smiled, reminiscing the meaning of that one line and the impact it'd had in their lives before snapping out from it.

"Good girl. I think it's time we made a push now before the ass gets suspicious," commented Finch jocularly as the valet brought the car around and Ishaani took her set swiftly at the driver's spot, Finch awkwardly seating himself upon the passenger's seat, still uncomfortable with the idea of making her drive even though she didn't entertain a single word of protest from him.

"Yep, and that pompous jackass is yet to give me a brief synopsis of the meeting he's debarred me from," added on Ishaani as she brought the car back to life and steered it upon the road, unable to control her smile as she thought about the plans she'd formulated in her mind for later today.

She'd been given hope that there was possibly a second chance after all she'd been through and put Ranveer through from all those years.

She'd make sure to make every moment of it count from this point forth.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	122. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Multi-Layered Equation**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

RV sat upon his desk, pouring upon several of the files open in front of him when a door knock interrupted him from the process of making more meticulous notes. On looking up, he saw that it was Ishaani.

"You called for me?" RV nodded his head as he beckoned her into the room, signalling her to take the seat opposite him. He noticed that she looked tired.

"Here's the briefing for today's meeting. Shanella is going to be preparing the letter of credit for the sanctions to be made to the suppliers. The consignment is expected to leave from Surat on the 13th, so Shanella will be going on the 12th for the final evaluation. Also, you need to sign the letter so be in your cabin and don't make another scene," he warned and she gave him a deadpan look. The adrenaline from the previous night was wearing off and with it had begun to creep the same tussle between pain and numbness.

"What about the bill on lading?" asked Ishaani as she opened the updated status report and went through them at a rough glance, taking in all the extra highlights and details that were made just as RV gave her a brief summary of whatever was discussed and decided about, she giving in her inputs every once in a while wherever necessary. RV couldn't help but notice how meticulously she organized herself now when there was a time when she wouldn't have any track of her stationery, far much more any of her papers.

"All that will be sorted by Rishi," replied RV swiftly as he quickly accumulated the sheets that he was working upon and assimilated them categorically, sticking bookmarks upon the sheets that needed working upon as he replaced them into their respective files.

"What about the wires from your firm?" she asked as she came upon the necessary bank transfer requests that was to be done from her firm, along with the financial statements that were pinned alongside with a paper-clip, giving out the allocations to be made for the consignment in question.

"Puneet's handling the transaction right now," replied RV as he shut his file and looked at Ishaani, suddenly feeling exhausted himself as he could feel the effect of two days worth of physical and emotional shock leave him worn out. And the fact that he'd begun sewing a net with all the mental prowess he had as he thought ahead of six moves at a time and predicted a hundred different scenarios to play out what he had in mind was beginning to tax him out now that sleep was being a difficult accomplice.

"Will that be all then?" asked Ishaani as she stood up gingerly, groaning in pain as she held her left arm. RV shook his head at her in dismay as he decided that it was time to get to the _real_ aspect of why he'd called her to his cabin.

"Not quite. Where were you this afternoon?" he asked suddenly, wondering how she would react. Ishaani looked confused.

"At lunch with Mr. Finch," she replied casually, wondering what RV had in mind as he gave her a curious glance. She did not feel even remotely satisfied that she couldn't decipher what was going on in his mind as he continued staring at her, lost in thought.

"The Taj?" he asked her when she cleared her throat softly, his train of thoughts coming to an abrupt halt as her gaze caught his attention.

"Yes, although I don't remember telling you about it," she replied suspiciously as RV sighed, finally pulling out an envelop from the topmost bureau drawer and handed it over to Ishaani. She pulled out the contents of the envelop to see pictures from her and Finch from earlier in the day. He noticed that one of the pictures had them captured kissing the other on the cheek.

"Someone seems to be doing the job on your behalf just fine. Got this ten minutes after you returned this afternoon," explained RV, looking thoughtful as Ishaani returned the pictures to him, looking disinterested. Only one person had so much free time on his hand for things like this. And if he happened to be sending pictures like those to Ranveer, it only meant that he'd finally known who RV really was. And it was no surprise how he knew so.

"Well, atleast that was one lunch that went as per decided. And the pics are brilliant quality. DSLR?" she asked in what was supposed to be a joke but neither of them laughed as the seriousness of the situation dawned upon them, standing in between like an impenetrable wall.

"Looks more of an Apple camera," he replied and Ishaani shrugged her shoulders. Both of them remained silent as they stared at each other pensively, too many strands of thoughts swirling around them in a mysterious dome. While Ishaani fidgetted with the frill of her blouse, RV opened and shut his mouth thrice before finally speaking what he had upon his mind.

"You need to be more careful of what you do in public." Ishaani looked up at him, her expression suddenly stony. Miss Parekh did not like to be told what was to be done. She made her own decisions.

"It's my life. _Mine_. You don't get to decide," she replied placidly as she stood up, taking along the file that RV had handed over to her. RV gave her a rueful smile, the room suddenly losing its sunlight as the clouds embraced them underneath its shadow.

"The last time I let you decide, we both saw how that worked out," he stated and both of them felt their hearts sink, the pain and anguish from before returning to them with the fullest of impact as _Ranveer_ and _Ishaani_ let the floodgates open. The latter shook her head reproachfully.

"And if I let you decide this time, I know what you'll end up doing," replied Ishaani as their eyes met, the raw anger suffused in the blankets of chocolate only confirming her suspicion. When neither of them broke the ice-cold silence that seemed to fall upon them out of nowhere, Miss Parekh knew what was to be done.

She left the cabin without another word.

-x-

"Sir?"

"Come in," beckoned RV for the second time in twenty minutes. He looked up to see Rishi enter his cabin, looking a mix of exhilarated and petrified at the same time. "You got it?"

"Right from the start to the finish," replied Rishi, slightly breathless. RV gave him a satisfactory nod as he quickly went through the entire file, along with the additions that Rishi had managed to acquire for him. Shutting the file after evaluating it to his total satisfaction, he gestured for Rishi to take a seat, looking serious

"Brilliant. I'm giving you the authority to go ahead with it. Being the CEO, your signature will authenticate the required documents," he added and Rishi nodded his head, looking extremely worried.

"But sir, why do we-" he began, but RV cut across his question the moment he got the gist of it.

"It's necessary," was all he bothered to reply with and even though Rishi looked considerably relaxed, the biggest worry of his in the plan still remained persistent.

"Does Miss Parekh know about this?" he asked deliberately, and RV gave him a deadpan look, phrasing his response as cryptically as he could without letting him know too much.

"No. I'm going to need her to be spontaneous."

"It could very well backfire. She's a fiend when she's mad at something and even the devil would fear standing in front of her in those moments. If she finds out about this, she's going to fire me for certain," stated Rishi in a word of advice even though he was the only one from the two of them who looked terrified and desperate while all RV did was shrug his shoulders uncaringly.

Smiling at the CEO ruthlessly as he felt a contended purr erupt in his heart, RV tapped his fingertips together delicately as he spoke the next few words in a tone that made a shiver run down Rishi's spine, reminding him exactly of why the world saw RV in frightened reverence.

"If she's a fiend then I'm a sadistic _beast_ who knows how to do my job bloody well. And you know what's the best part? _She_ created this beast."

"It's a huge risk where everything could go wrong," reminded Rishi in a small voice as he stood up, suddenly feeling his hands and feet go cold in spite of the sufficient warmth in the room. RV looked up and smiled shrewdly.

"Leave that call upon me, _Mr. Bakshi_. You may leave."

-x-

"Ma'am, may I-"

"Ofcourse. You were supposed to arrive five minutes ago though," added Ishaani resentfully as Shanella entered the room, looking nowhere near apologetic. It was four in the afternoon as the sweltering heat of the exterior seeped into the room in spite of the air-conditioner being on. But the heat magically seemed to turn into frigid ice the moment the two women met eyes, black burning against cold grey ones.

"Mr. RV stalled me," was all Shanella bothered to specify. Ishaani only cocked her eyebrow in question.

"Coffee interludes?"

"Something like that, yes," replied Shanella as she flushed dully. Ishaani felt her temper rise as she tried to take deep breaths, curling her palms into fists to gain control upon an anger she knew she was going to lose control of very soon.

"Rather charming, isn't he?" asked Ishaani in stiff sarcasm as Shanella but the papers in question before her, the former happy for the distraction.

"Sexy's more the word, boss. It's no wonder why the temperatures are so hot around here these days," replied Shanella, and Ishaani shut her eyes, willing herself not to pounce on the woman in front of her and slap her with great difficulty. Opening them after a split second, her mind distracted with Shanella's chuckles, she shook her head quickly as she forced herself to read the rest of the documents halfheartedly, feeling extremely annoyed at her fate.

"Accurate as your views might be, Ms. Lazarado, I'd prefer if you had your focus upon the diamonds rather than Mr. RV. We're after all a part of a diamond trading company, not a matrimonial one," she replied in sugary sweetness, hoping that Shanella would get the bitter displeasure behind her inappropriate remarks but the latter remained as oblivious as ever. Rolling her eyes at her, Ishaani quickly signed through the spots highlighted for her to sign upon before she handed the papers over to Shanella, albeit a little more forcefully than required.

"And this will be all - the papers and clauses are in order," said Ishaani quickly, hoping to have Shanella out from her cabin as soon as she could, her provocative clothes only irritating her all the more. Shanella sighed deeply before giving Ishaani a curious look.

"You know, I am sorry that we got off to a bad footing the other day. You aren't as bad as you seem to be. I'll try to get Mr. RV to allow you back to the meetings. I'm sure he'll consider what I've got to say," she added sweetly and suddenly Ishaani felt something explode in her head. She looked up dangerously and was happy to see that her look had wiped the smile off from Shanella's face.

"Really? That's benevolent of you, _Ms. Lazarado,_ " she stated and Shanella gulped nervously wondering what was coming her way. She was halfway through turning her back and leaving when Ishaani spoke again. "But just one parting though - playing with ice leaves you _numb_ , but playing with fire will consume you whole until you're just _ashes_. Choose your warring side carefully."

"I'm afraid I don't-" stuttered Shanella as Ishaani watched the colour drain from her face in satisfaction, and the latter saved her the pain of continuing trying to find for words.

"You won't understand either until you're ashes," stated Ishaani, her gaze unfeeling as she could feel Shanella shiver underneath them. Cocking her eyebrows towards the door, Ishaani had barely got back to working upon her existing files when she heard Shanella mutter under her breath, but intentional enough for her to hear it.

"What a bitch." Ishaani smiled to herself as she flipped over to the next page, not bothering to even look up to pay Shanella any attention as she spoke delinquently, taking relish in every syllable she used.

"Correction, Ms. Lazarado - it's 'what a _cold, manipulative bitch_ '. It's a title I'm rather proud of."

Shanella stopped cold in her tracks and stared behind to see Ishaani smirk evilly, aware of the ripple effect that she'd created with her words. And in that moment, she knew that _Chirag Mehta_ had been right about Ishaani Parekh - she was a woman with reckless daring, and that only made her effectively more dangerous to deal with.

-x-

RV sighed tiredly as he yawned, looking at the clocked sitting royally upon the wall opposite him - 10PM. Yearning for the sleep that he seemed to be getting lack of, he shut the files before him as he quickly put them in the assigned drawers, arranging them all neatly before leaving his cabin for the night. The entire office remained dead in silence as all the employees had long since departed for their homes, RV being left alone in his world of paperwork until he passed Ishaani's cabin. The lights were still on.

"It's ten already, Ishaani. Don't you have to leave?" asked RV as he used his keycard to access her cabin, peeking his head through the door to see her consumed in the work that she was doing. She looked up at him as though suddenly shocked before her eyes fell upon the clock and she relaxed back into her chair.

"Just give me another five minutes. Why don't you take a seat until then?" she suggested absentmindedly as she engrossed herself into making notes once again, her pen running continuously along the paper as though she were attempting a question paper.

"Sure," replied RV as he took a seat opposite her once again. His sudden presence seemed to snap Ishaani out from her bout of frantic writing as she looked up and gave him an apologetic look, as though noticing him for the first time.

"How come you're still stuck in the office?" she asked as she wrapped up her papers quickly, segregating them back into the files as per the order she'd be needing them in while she made extra notes on a note pad about the things that needed her inspection further.

"Had to finish quite a bit of work from yesterday as well. And I had to tackle a couple of issues back in Sydney as well," replied RV and Ishaani gave him a worried look.

"For the consignment?"

"No, in my company. Markets are rough," RV explained and Ishaani nodded her head in agreement. RV continued. "So Finch suggested that I stay behind and complete my work in the office since he and David are going to be going on a night tour of a city."

Ishaani chose to remain silent even though she couldn't help give him a soft smile. The awkwardness from the afternoon had dispelled away, leaving behind in its wake a warmth as comfortable as that of the dim lights in her cabin. The pain was still there but the ache seemed to have lessened somehow, even though they didn't know the reason behind it. Maybe it was just the assurance of the other's presence that seemed to work like an invisible balm. Maybe their heart didn't ache in yearning anymore now that they stood in front of each other, and that's all that mattered in spite of their over-complicated equation.

"Have you had dinner yet?" asked Ishaani as she finally stood up, looking sleepy after the exhaustion of the previous night. RV looked at her in concern for a moment, wondering whether or not he should let Ranveer overtake RV before he let it happen anyway.

"No, you?" he asked and Ishaani shook her head.

"Would you like to join me home for dinner?" she asked suddenly, looking at him in anticipation, hoping against hope that he'd accept her invitation once and for all now that it was the need of the hour that he did.

"I guess I will, yeah," replied RV after pondering upon her request for a good measuring, deciding to go with the flow as he thought it to be the best way to keep an eye out for her in case she tried anymore antics, even though he could see that she was in control of herself today. Ishaani gave him a coy smile as he threw out his arm and she interlinked it, her heart suddenly at calm.

"One condition though - I'm driving," she said and Ranveer laughed quietly as he understood her reference. Their smiles and laughters was nowhere near what they used to be, but then again, it was just the start. It was not going to be easy. It was going to be anything but easy.

For now, Ranveer and Ishaani walked towards the car as they left behind the world of finance, along with RV and Miss Parekh as its safe keepers.

-x-

"Finally, dinner's done!" exclaimed Ranveer as he wiped his hands clean, looking at Ishaani appreciatively as she let the helpers take away their plates. Ishaani laid back in her chair and gave him a sweet smile, feeling at home for the first time in five years.

"Yep, a long overdue dinner. I hope you liked it," she said, more of a worried question than an assured statement. Ranveer nodded his head awkwardly.

"Traditional Gujrati food and all my favourites? Ofcourse I loved it! Samosas too!" he added in what should have been apparent excitement but his tone fell flat. Ishaani gave him an understanding look.

"And I thought that Sydney would have helped you tone down your samosa obsession," she joked and they both let their lips twitch even though the dinner only reminded them of the vast gaping holes of their life that couldn't be filled now. Both of them stood up from the table and walked towards the hall, Ranveer looking at the clock in surprise. It was 11:40PM.

"So... I guess I'll take your leave then," he said awkwardly just as Ishaani looked surprised.

She'd expected him to linger around for longer, but then again she'd forgotten that they were no longer teenagers who searched for excuses to stay together for just a little longer. They had in between them an thick, impenetrable wall of pain and heartbreak that stood in between them that neither of them could cross. Last night was an exception, but that didn't mean that everything was back to normal.

"You're not going anywhere tonight," she said suddenly and Ranveer looked startled at the strength of her voice.

"What do you mean? To my hotel, ofcourse! We've got an early day tomorrow, and-"

"-we're off to the terrace right now," she ended and Ranveer fell silent abruptly. It was the last thing that he was expecting her to tell him in that moment, and the prospect of stargazing with her after all those years was just as frightening as was thrilling to think about. And yet... the memory of his last night stargazing was one that he'd never, ever forget. And returning back to the place where his life had ended all those years ago was unacceptable to him.

"Ishaani, we can even do this another day," protested Ranveer as he suddenly had the urge to flee away from her and the house as far away as possible. The only thing stopping him was Ishaani's firm hold upon his hand.

"I should have known better, idiot that you are. You're going nowhere, and you're spending the night with me on the terrace," she repeated again, and Ranveer gave her a helpless look. Sensing Ranveer's hesitance, Ishaani turned behind and gave him a small smile of assurance. "Don't worry, I've taken Finch's permission to hold you behind for the night. Come on!" she exclaimed as she tugged at his arm, pulling him along behind her.

Ranveer couldn't help but see his past dance around him all over again as he remembered several nights of his life making his way towards that one place that was once his haven in the arms of the universe. And then one night, his Universe had snatched it all away from him. Ranveer shook his head, begging himself not to go back to a past that he'd spent six years trying to get over but couldn't. And yet, it only seemed to lure him more and more, as though he was walking towards his doom.

They reached the terrace door that was locked and Ishaani pulled out a bobby pin from her hair, smiling to herself mischievously.

"Wait, why're you still picking locks with that bobby pin?" asked Ranveer, unable to control his curiosity and amusement as he saw the lock fall open in front of their eyes, remembering all the times when she'd do things like that and get away with them no less as kids.

"Well, some habits never die," she replied cheekily as she swung open the doors to the terrace and Ranveer gasped. The terrace was strewn with balloons all over the place while two layers of blankets remained strewn upon the floor, as though expecting to be taken into service soon while two pillows remained as well. Ranveer noticed that there were two packets by the swing-side of the terrace whose contents were mysteriously hidden.

"Whoa... what's all this? Ishaani, what are you up to?" stuttered Ranveer as he walked ahead of Ishaani for the first time that night, staring at the terrace and the night sky in awe as the breathtaking view before his eyes reminded him from a night years ago where he'd made arrangements for Ishaani for an evening that he shied away from calling a date till that precise moment.

Ranveer remained lost in the reminiscence of the moment as he relived the entire night before his eyes, right from his bringing her her favourite bunch of flowers to the ending of their 'evening' upon the terrace where a strange tension had mounted in between them. A sudden blare of music snapped him out from his thoughts, and even before he could locate the source of the sound, he found Ishaani standing right behind him, looking at his curiously.

"Ishaani, what's going on?" he asked, his voice suddenly barely above an audible whisper as she put her hand upon his shoulder and his uninjured hand held her other hand, the two of them swaying to the rhythm of the song going on in the background. Ranveer realized that it was his own mixed tape playing again. Both of them dancing in silence as words failed either of them, the happy and painful memories of the past suddenly a blend until it only left their hearts yearning for that same comfort once again.

The song came to an end and Ishaani let her head fall tiredly upon Ranveer's chest, while he in turn let his head fall upon hers, neither of them willing to break the embrace. It was neither comforting nor torturing - it was just keeping each other's hearts beating.

"Ishaani, why are you-"

"Shhh. I need you to remain quiet for ten seconds now," she whispered to him as she raised her head, her eyes staring into his own in a burst of life as he could see a couple of tears fall from them.

And yet there was a fire in them that he couldn't ignore - it was a fire that only set his soul on fire as it set his heart free from the pain of a lifetime that he'd learnt to live with. It was a fire that made him beg for the freedom for his heart to be free of the pain and suffering... to make his heart whole and pure again. And even as he held on to her for dear life, he knew that he was being stupid... he could never become the man he was all those years ago. Too much had changed everywhere; too much had changed them. He could even contemplate forgiving her for something that wasn't her fault at all, but he couldn't let it go. He was too afraid to let go because he was too afraid to hope against hope.

He shut his eyes as he felt the same tension mount in between them that had done so years ago on the exact spot, her arms now circling around his neck as he held on to her waist, hearing her cry in silent tears as his heart yearned for its calm and solace. And even before he was aware about what was happening to them, he felt his lips travel upon her eyes as they kissed away the tears from upon them, slowly moving upon her other eye as he kissed them, freeing his uninjured arm from around her waist as he raised her chin up ever so slowly, letting his lips kiss the button of her nose.

Ishaani held on to the small of his neck as she let her fingers interlock within his hair, their eyes opening as his lips hovered just above hers, reality creeping in alongside. Ranveer's eyes widened as he remained frozen, his mind suddenly too stunned to think about anything else, his thoughts too tangled and complicated. But out from all of them came only one though - _run towards the light as fast as you can. Love._

Ishaani looked at him in patience as she could feel Ranveer's breath cease, his eyes staring at her in tumult.

She waited for the adjustment that she knew was coming her way as she felt the pain in his eyes breach her soul ever so slightly, her soul suddenly fraught with the despair that she could see dancing in his eyes where it once only twinkles with the joy of living and an untarnished innocence. She'd been responsible for sapping both of that away from him in a single stroke that has changed their lives forever. She could still see that gash bleed upon his soul, his eyes still dead against her own as she could see him relive a reality that they tried so hard to escape from.

And in a harsh, impossibly fast shift, the line of his mouth hardened, eyes dulling in the space of a second.

Ishaani gave him a woeful smile in understanding as she retracted her head away from his own ever so slightly, her eyes finally breaking away from upon his face as she no longer needed to see what emotions were at war upon his face. _She knew._ And yet, all her heart willed for her to do was to eliminate all the gap from between them, to crush her lips upon his just like how the pain kept crushing her heart, hoping that he'd make her his own the same way how her heart made her pain its own.

But before she could will herself to push him away from herself, Ranveer tilted his head to catch her eyes once again, the stormy chocolate of his gaze boring into hers, pulling her back into focus. And the decision was made in a split second. Ishaani felt her lips collide against Ranveer's the next moment as his arm around her waist prevented her from moving any further away while his uninjured arm cupped her cheek, his fingers grazing against her cheek lightly before his fingers pulled the stray strands of hair behind her ear just as she let out a soft moan into his mouth, drowned away by the sound of her madly beating heart that their intimate proximity only seemed to exemplify apart from the painful desire of the moment.

Ranveer relinquished his hold upon her as he captured her lips in a single go, devouring them with a reverence that was amiss the first time as he poured as much of pain and emotion that he had access to as he could into the kiss while. he felt Ishaani do the same, her breathing uneven as she tugged at his tie and pulled him closer, bridging all the gap in between them. And no matter how much his mind protested, he couldn't let go of her. His heart needed the antidote even though his mind yelled about her being the poison in the first place.

But nothing mattered anymore.

All that did was the moment as he felt Ishaani deepen the kiss, her fingers now trailing to the side of his neck tantalizingly, feeling his heart beat like it had never beat before as her fingers trailed lower, tracing a line down his Adam's apple with the pad of her thumb as he shivered against her touch involuntarily. There was no euphoria in his heart anymore for he knew that he was incapable of feeling happiness anymore. But there was yet an unquenched thirst of love, craving for more and more as he delved upon her lower lip, kissing it with an attention that made Ishaani moan his name against his lips for the second time that night.

Separating themselves reluctantly as they felt themselves go out of breath, Ranveer looked at Ishaani with a stupefied look upon his face just as she tipped upwards and put her arms around his neck, letting him envelop her into an embrace once again while she whispered into his ears softly.

"Happy birthday, Ranveer."

Ranveer pulled her out from the embrace slowly as he stared at her, gobsmacked. He hadn't even remembered the date or the fact that it was actually his birthday eve. And yet Ishaani had, realized Ranveer as he looked around the place and realized what all the arrangements had been made from, right from his favourite dishes. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry upon the way life had bound and let him immobilized, shuttling between his past and present as he was left dying in a limbo.

"It's- it's my birthday?" was all he was consciously aware of stuttering as Ishaani finally let go of him, looking amused. She wasn't even in the least surprised that he'd actually forgotten that it was his birthday.

"Yep, 12th October, 12:01AM," she replied, and Ranveer remained silent, feeling overwhelmed. Ishaani smiled as she stood up and left the terrace for a minute, Ranveer staring at her in confusion. She returned back a minute later with a small cake in her hand, along with heaps of candles set upon them as she brought along with her a matchbox. Ranveer gaped at her in shock just as she set the cake down, looking at him excitedly.

"Come sit down quickly!" she beckoned as she struck a matchstick alight from the box and began setting the candle aflame. Ranveer freed himself off his shoes and kept them beside her abandoned stilettos as he sat beside her and watched her work with the candles until all of them were lit. He noticed that there were twenty-nine of them studded upon the chocolate ganache.

Handing him over the knife, Ishaani gave him a small smile as she sang for him in a loving whisper, Ranveer cutting the cake even though his mind was far, far away from the present. His mind did not like the present anymore for being with Ishaani only reminded him of a glorious past... the price that he had to pay for an even more glorious present. But was the present any glorious without any love or life? Both seemed far away and abandoned from him, where only stretches of pain now stayed in his heart like a seamless desert.

And he did not like the heat that scorched his heart after the kind of solace that Ishaani gave him. It only seemed to intensify his pain and suffering, searing through his ripped soul and setting every pore of his body on fire. And yet he couldn't let go of that pain because he was too afraid even now, just like he was when he was fourteen. The pain was something he could still hold on to even though just like then, it was killing him brutally even today. But the vast emptiness of his life and the solitude that he knew would accompany, he couldn't bear the thought of.

Cutting through his thoughts like the crack of a whip, Ranveer snapped back to reality as he felt skin brush against his own that he realized almost immediately was Ishaani's fingers. The knife still remained in the cake as he'd lost track of what he was doing. He looked up, flabbergasted as Ishaani caught his gaze, her eyes downcast herself as she gave him a sad smile. She could see what was going on in his mind and could see the turmoil in his heart. And it didn't make the guilt any easier that she was the one who'd made him like this. Years ago, it had been her fault that he'd nearly died in the factory even though most would call it survivor's guilt.

But that didn't change about what she felt about that day and neither did it change about what she felt today.

Ranveer shook his head as he cut out an edible piece and quickly fed it to Ishaani, while she did the same. Quickly keeping the cake aside as she brought alongside a small bowl of water to rinse their hands into, both Ranveer and Ishaani wiped their hands clean before the former took off the coat and blazer, loosening the gradient tie around his neck as he finally let his head hit the pillow, staring at the sky above him in the same veneration as he'd look upon at them all those years ago, the stars and the moon welcoming him back home with a warmth that didn't go amiss by either.

"Wow... even after all these years the sky is just as beautiful as it always was," murmured Ranveer in a reverential whisper as Ishaani laid down beside him. They didn't realize when their fingers had interlocked within each others.

"This is the first time I'm star-gazing over here in six and a half years. I haven't star-gazed again after that night," she whispered in reply, her voice choking towards the end of her sentence. Ranveer deepened the pressure upon her hand as he turned her head towards her. She had her eyes upon the moon, her tears sparkling in the light of the luminescent sphere.

"Have you ever wondered... what life would be had we never had that conversation?" asked Ranveer in a low tone as Ishaani pulled his hand upon her stomach just like she'd do years ago when she wanted to comfort both of them. Ranveer shut his eyes as he tried to drown away his urge to scream as memories from that night pierced his mind with the brutality of a jagged glass, cutting holes into his soul as only one name floated through his mind in venomous hatred - Chirag.

"Every single minute of my life," replied Ishaani, the bitter resentment not gone amiss by Ranveer as she finally tore her eyes away from the heavy studded skies, staring at the biggest one asleep right beside her, even though she could see the life draining out from his soul with simply the attempt to keep up with everything that was happening in these past few days. Or years, perhaps.

"Tell me everything. Every single thing - about how it all began and ended with Chirag. _Again,_ " he emphasized and Ishaani sighed, knowing that this was going to come her way some time or the other as she saw the empty fire of hatred burn in his eyes.

Her father had once told them that hatred always stemmed from love because it was just crossing the boundary of love. But her father hadn't ever warned them that when you watched your loved ones die in pain a little more right before your eyes, that same hatred crossed its boundary into a fire that was meant to consume you eventually as well. She knew that Ranveer had sat through her mindless conversations all those years ago even though he didn't have the slightest care in the world for how it all began with Chirag back then.

But he _needed_ to know now, because he needed to know how exactly his life had been destroyed and who had destroyed his life in a single stroke of such brilliant manipulation that he'd not even seen it coming from where it eventually did. And he deserved to know everything - the entire untold story of her life. She owed him that much. And so she sighed, taking a deep breath as she plunged into the dark waters of her past, guiding Ranveer along with her, hand in hand as she took him through the unexplored eight years of her life, Ranveer living through everything in silence.

Plunging out from the suffocating mass of past after an indefinite amount of time, Ishaani fell silent as she heaved for breath, her grip upon Ranveer's fingers strong as she held on to him while she let the darkness seep away slowly. Ranveer remained silent as he stared at the moon, his heart infused with an emotion he'd never, ever known that he was capable of feeling in that moment - _hatred_. And it had begun to fill the gaping voids in his heart as the pain was beginning to become whole, redirected towards a new purpose in life - to watch Chirag Mehta _die_ before his eyes. In his pride as well as in person.

"Now it's your turn."

Ranveer snapped out from train of thoughts as he looked at Ishaani, while she gasped. He'd gone deathly white, she noticed while his eyes suddenly blazed with a fire that left her unsettled. It was a fire she was only too aware about for she'd lived three years of her life seeing that same fire every single day. It was the fire of _lethal revenge_. Ranveer looked disoriented for a myriad of moments as Ishaani began rubbing soft circles upon the back on his hand, slowly restoring him back to his normal sense as the fire in his eyes dimmed, leaving behind the same hollowness about them.

Ishaani nodded her head at him as she urged him to begin speaking, and he did, slowly but steadily as he mapped before her the entire journey of his life in those eight years - right from landing upon Sydney to his personal and professional achievements in life, excluding only one. _Ian-Hake Parish's_ identity still remained under wraps. And Ishaani heard on in silence as she tried to grasp everything he told her, futilely trying to live those eight years with him in spells even though she knew that it was nowhere near possible. It wasn't fair; it was life.

"That's quite an extraordinary journey you've had, Ranveer," was all she could whisper in awe as she turned to look at the sky again, her breath suddenly hitched.

"Not more so than-"

"Shooting star! Quick!" she shrieked aloud as he wrenched at his arm, forcing him to look upward as the blazing meteor made its rapid descend towards the skies, marking its trail in a fantastic spurt of orange as both Ranveer and Ishaani shut their eyes in prayer.

And suddenly they might have been ten and eight and half years old respectively as they held hands and had seen their first shooting star together upon a similar birthday exactly nineteen years ago. And even though everything had changed for Ranveer, his wish still remained the same exact word that it had been all those years ago - _Ishaani._ And a little something more that he couldn't help praying for.

"What did you ask for?" cut through Ishaani's voice suddenly as Ranveer's eyes snapped upon. It might have been the almost nine-year old Ishaani asking him the same question all over again with the same innocence and inquisitiveness brimming in her voice. There was neither inquisition nor innocence now to hold on to, just sheer curiosity for the sake of holding on to another glimmer of hope.

"I'm not going to say that. It's bad luck," he voiced aloud, remembering how Ishaani had told him the same thing years ago. He wondered whether it really mattered anyway. Not saying his wish out aloud had not brought him any greater fortune either. How he wished he could go back to being their younger selves with a burden of their own each yet their hearts piqued with an innocence that was God's gift.

"I don't think that they work though, Ishaani. Maybe you were right, after all," added Ranveer as an afterthought as Ishaani propped herself to her side so that their eyes met. He couldn't help but notice how stunningly radiant she looked, much more so than he remembered, even though he realized that she did look a little pale as well.

"They worked for me, both the times that I wished upon it," replied Ishaani innocently as Ranveer gave her a surprised look.

"The first wish I know. What was the second one?" he asked, suddenly unable to recall whether she'd even told him about it in the first place or no. Ishaani gave him a long, pensive look before she finally decided to speak aloud what it was that she'd wished for all those years ago.

"I wanted my life to change forever. And it did. I had the best eleven years of my life with you," she reminisced as the ghosts of their past roamed around them once again, leaving a small smile upon her lips. The smile was like her past - a ghost.

"And the you had the eight worst years of your life," completed Ranveer, his eyes suddenly darkening at the mention of it. Ishaani gave him a rueful smile and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Because you weren't there. I pushed you away and so I had to reap its price," accepted Ishaani just as Ranveer propped himself to his side, looking bereft. He saw the silver of her chain glimmer but the pendant was hidden away underneath her blouse shirt. Ishaani noticed the promise band sparkle upon his finger and caressed it softly.

"You didn't deserve to pay such a heavy price for it," he spoke in a small voice and Ishaani shook her head, twirling the ring upon his finger until the words 'Always Together' met her eyes along with the letter 'RI' engraved upon them. She could feel the engraved letter upon the ring on his finger beat exactly right outside her heart.

"You didn't deserve what I gave you at the end either," she replied and Ranveer sighed, letting his head fall upon the plush pillow as he hid away the tears that prickled in his eyes.

"It's in the past now. So tell me, what did you wish for that you didn't get?" asked Ranveer abruptly and Ishaani understood the curt dismissal of the topic. Not too eager to linger upon it, she let him get away with it as her head fell upon the her own pillow, staring at the sky as she felt a strange tranquil course through her veins.

"You. I'd just taken your name since it was all that I could think about when I saw the star all those years ago," he whispered back in response as he stared at the sky dreamily, thinking about all the moments he'd spent with Ishaani upon this very spot as they created the memories of a lifetime stored in every star that twinkled in the sky that night.

"And yet here we are tonight, beside each other," remarked Ishaani suddenly as she sighed into the warm night air as she turned to look at Ranveer pensively. His neck shot in her direction at her statement, unable to fathom what to say next as he let silence prevail once again. Both of them continued to stare at each other as they let each other peek into the other's soul, every single strand of thought out in the open for the other to access. And yet they didn't dare to, for they were equipped to play with fire and ice - not each other's _hearts_ _._

"There are no second chances in life, Ishaani. Only more opportunities," said Ranveer finally as he turned his face away from her own, unable to meet her eyes as his voice echoed the finality of his thoughts. Or his fear to accept what his heart knew was possible after all. Ishaani shut her eyes and let the calm of the night ensnare her senses for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"And yet you wished for me, again." The gasp that came from Ranveer's end only made her smile as she opened her eyes to see him looking at her, stricken. As though ashamed that she'd been able to read _his_ mind as casually as the flick of a newspaper. Ranveer shook his head at her hesitantly.

"I just wished to see you smile like the way you would years ago... the smile that'd give my life a purpose and my heart a new will to- never mind..." he added quickly as Ishaani raised her head in his direction, looking astounded. Ranveer flushed dully as his gaze remained paralyzed upon her, the colour upon his cheek only getting more and more prominent until he finally found his voice back.

"What did you ask for?" asked Ranveer, and now it was Ishaani's time to give him a reluctant look.

"I can't say that, it's-"

"-bad luck," completed Ranveer and they both chuckled. "But hey, since you know what I wished for, it's only fair that you tell me. The last time you told me what you wished for, you did get it then, didn't you?"

Ishaani gave his question a good thought, wondering whether or not she should actually tell him about what it was that she actually wished for. She knew that what she'd asked for was extremely stupid, but it was the first thing that left her lips in prayer when she saw the shooting star.

"I wished to forget these eight years of my life. Ever since you stepped foot out of my life and into that airport. I want to forget my past... those past eight years," she stated and gave Ranveer a flabbergasted look, expecting him to laugh at her or make fun of what she's just said. He did neither. He only gave her wish a deep thought until he could feel Ishaani look at him expectantly, waiting for a response.

"Even everything that you've achieved?" asked Ranveer, and Ishaani chose to give his question a deep thought before finally deciding to go with her instinct and spoke what came to her mind first rather than carefully structure her sentence. She trusted Ranveer to be able to read through the lines.

"No, that I want to retain. Just all the hardships and the betrayals and the heartbreaks. Everything just... gone in a blank. Poof," she added as she symbolized the action with her hands and this time Ranveer did grant her a graceful chuckle. Both of them stared at the moon in silence for sometime before Ranveer decided to break the silence finally.

"We all come with baggages, Ishaani. And we have to live with them," he said in an aggrieved voice, the weight of his words suddenly pressing around them in a suffocating mass until Ishaani decided to slash it away.

"Yeah, I know. It's stupid what I asked for, but it's all I could think about, really..." she added, her voice on the brink of a fantasy that Ranveer couldn't help but notice. He gently pulled her fingers within his own and rubbed them slowly.

"There's nothing stupid about that, Ishaani. You just want to be whole again..." he whispered as Ishaani nodded her head, the mind too tired to spill any more tears for tonight. And as they both lay beside each other side by side, it only dawned upon Ishaani now nearly impossible this journey was going to be from this point forth for there was only a dim spark of hope in the present - nothing left in the past, nothing ahead in the future. Just today; just now.

"The last time I saw a shooting star was nineteen years ago on my birthday," mused aloud Ranveer when she was almost certain that he must have fallen asleep, judging by his even and rhythmic breathing. Ishaani remembered that night only too clearly as she nodded her head, pulling their interlocked fingers upon his stomach once again, relinquishing her hold upon it.

"That was your first birthday that we'd spent together," she agreed, looking at him in a curiosity of what he was about to say next. But what he did in a casual spur of the moment left both of their hearts in a disquiet for the next few minutes to come.

"I hope it's not our last this time."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	123. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: An Arcade of Surprises**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _"I just hope it's not our last one together."_

Ishaani stared at Ranveer in silence for sometime before sitting up, fidgeting with her fingers in silence as she couldn't bear the thought of looking at Ranveer anymore, afraid that her heart might betray her as images from her ghastly nightmare flashed right before her eyes in a jeer. Ranveer sat up straight as he realized what he just let slip, suddenly feeling guilty about what he said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"It's alright, really. I guess this is the price you have to pay when you act like a coward," replied Ishaani quietly, and Ranveer pulled her in his direction so that they now sat face to face. Ishaani couldn't help but notice how his expressions had hardened upon what she'd just said.

"You should stop seeing yourself in the light of a coward and let that word affect you the way it does. Because what you've lived through and achieved is something even the bravest and most courageous men would succumb too," spoke Ranveer finally, and the pride in his voice made Ishaani's heart melt a little. He was still capable of feeling that pride for her, she realized as her heart pounded a little harder. And she could still build her entire world upon that same pride, she realized with a sudden gush of something that she hadn't felt in years - _happiness_.

"Does the word _servant_ ever affect you still?" she asked him suddenly as they both stared at the moon that was suddenly ambushed by the clouds. Ranveer flinched at the word 'servant' as though someone had mortally wounded him, before shaking his head like a puppy trying to rid its ears of the water. She smiled in spite of herself at his innocent reflex.

"It never affected me even before, unless it came from you or Mota Babuji," replied Ranveer grudgingly and Ishaani could sense the pain and resentment in his voice. There was no forgiveness for what she'd done that night, neither any justification because it just wasn't good enough. It would never be.

"All I wanted to do was wish you happy anniversary upon the terrace that night," she whispered to herself in wonderment, but she was loud enough for Ranveer to hear her as well. He laughed at her bitterly.

"And we got nowhere near that one point," he added and Ishaani propped her legs up so that he could hug her knees close to herself for solace. Ranveer twiddled with the ring upon his finger for some time before he decided to speak again.

"I'm sorry about Falguni Maa, by the way. I wanted to attend the funeral, but by the time I was informed about it, she'd already been cremated," he justified and Ishaani gave him a tearful nod. She missed her mother terribly at times.

"Yeah, she really missed you. She didn't know what happened between us that night, but she really cared for you till the end," she replied as she felt her head fall to her side despondently. But it didn't fall into thin air like it'd fall upon always - it fell upon the crevice of Ranveer's shoulder as he let her nestle her head into the crux of his neck, putting his arm around her shoulder in a consoling embrace. She didn't realize when he'd come ahead to break her fall, but the shoulder was more than welcome.

"She was an extraordinary woman not unlike yourself. How's Disha?" asked Ranveer suddenly and Ishaani gave him a soft smile.

"She's alright. In Cambridge right now. Comes twice in a year to meet me. We've grown closer after Maa and Papa passed away and the family broke off. We keep in touch through Skype once in a month so I know what's happening with her," she added and Ranveer gave her a stupefied look. It was strange how calamity and tragedy had brought two estranged sisters closer.

"It seems like such a miracle, no?"

"We make our own miracles, Ranveer," she corrected and neither of them missed the implied meaning of her statement. But Ranveer felt emotionally tired as he seemed to be surviving on barely eight hours' worth of sleep in almost fifty hours and it was beginning to leave him exhausted enough to not want to delve back into the same dark waters that he once seemed to love.

"And all of your cousins-"

"Happy and settled abroad," replied Ishaani simply, and Ranveer couldn't help but feel his blood boil in spite of himself. Whatever may have been his original impression of them, he believed them to be better than a bunch of opportunists, especially after the kind of childhood they'd all had together.

"I can't believe they didn't-"

"That's life, Ranveer. When money and ego comes in between, even blood falls short in front of it. And it's something I've accepted with time, and I think you should, too," she added sternly and the retort died away upon Ranveer's lips as he shut his mouth angrily, trying to calm himself.

"And Baa?"

"That's a surprise for you," replied Ishaani, unable to control her urge to laugh at the mortified look upon his face.

"I hope she's not-"

"Oh, no. She's alive still," she hastened to clarify and Ranveer heaved a sigh of relief. Ishaani continued. "How about Amba Kaki and Kailash Kaka?"

"They're doing good. Baba brokers my agents in Surat and he runs a departmental store as well. Maa runs a boutique for tradition Gujrati wear clothes," replied Ranveer, the pride in his voice evident about the one true happiness his heart felt at giving his parents the lifestyle they deserved for all their hardships and miseries.

"Wow, that's brilliant!" exclaimed Ishaani with glee, and Ranveer's features softened at the genuine happiness upon her face. Ishaani hesitated for a few minutes before she finally decided to let Ranveer know about it. "I don't know whether you know this, but I did meet-"

"Yeah, Baba told me. They remember you a lot."

"Not in good light, I assume?" shot back Ishaani immediately, suddenly feeling a lurch of guilt as she thought about all the trust that his parents had put into her all those years back, especially his father. She'd let them down too.

"In much better light that you'd believe. I had difficulty believing it myself," he added and Ishaani chuckled in spite of herself. Everything felt so amusing suddenly, as though they had to hold on to tiny, precious things like these to remind themselves that the impossible could always happen. How despondent had their life turned into?

"It's good to know that. Atleast there's one spot of redemption left then," said Ishaani and Ranveer felt the smile licked away from upon is face. Redemption... Revenge... _Chirag_.

"And then there's Chirag. I can't believe he's the same guy who-"

"Nearly killed you all those years back? Yeah," she added, a little more forcefully than intended as she and Ranveer gave each other a look of repulsion, remembering those early days where he'd come back from school with mysterious bruises on a different part of his body everyday until one night she found him nearly dead in his closet. That was another past he wasn't over in all those years, and now that he'd learnt how the two sections of his past were related, it only seemed to leave him more chagrined.

"And he'd been living with a thirteen year long revenge? Just for that _slap_?" asked Ranveer aloud to the night as he realized how incredulous it sounded aloud. He wouldn't have even believed that something like this could happen had it not destroyed his life into smithereens.

"Mentally unstable, I tell you," replied Ishaani darkly, and Ranveer noticed how her hands had clenched into fists, a disgusted look upon her face. Ishaani tried to drown away the thoughts of their parting conversation that made her want to throw up every time it crossed her mind, the touch of his rough lips upon her only making her gag in sheer hatred at the thought of him even touching her that way.

"For someone that mentally ill, he seemed to have excellent command over that facade, and that too for so long," commented Ranveer as he let his fingers slip through the gap that was forming in her fists, and as though shocked, Ishaani snapped out from her trance in an instant.

"You saw through it, anyway. I was just too stupid to see it," she argued, relieved that Ranveer had silently rescued her from a world that she'd only dearly wanted to forget.

But she knew it was something that she could never forget and move on, no matter what. She was made to suffer for something that didn't even make sense; Ranveer was made to suffer just because he stepped in between to be her shield. It was never his fight and yet he'd paid the most for it. But it was no longer his fight anymore - it was _hers_ and she'd make sure to see it through the end.

"Don't go there, Ishaani," warned Ranveer as his grip upon her hand grew stronger, hoping to give her the strength to halt her feet from walking right back into the arms of a thorny past that would only make her bleed again. Not just her, but him as well.

And especially at a time when he wanted to forget the past so dearly, he suddenly found it even more clearly before his eyes, preventing him from even trying to attempt to forget about it and let it go. Ishaani was made to suffer for something that didn't even really make sense to him; he was made to suffer just because he'd embraced the wrath of her share as he stood in between. And that's why it was no longer her fight anymore - because it had become his own ever since he'd stepped in between all those years ago. The fight was now _his_ and he would make sure to see it through the end.

"Why? You were right all along - the art of manipulation was the simplest yet most complex way of destruction. And it destroyed our lives forever," whispered Ishaani, the resentment bleeding from her voice and staining his heart red in the painful truth of what she was saying. After years and years of warning, she'd fallen right into it. And after years and years of being prepared for it, he fell right into its pit as well. But that was in the past.

"And you've been making him pay for it one by one," replied Ranveer, giving her a lopsided smile as their eyes blazed in the triumph of the moment, the victory a welcome sweetness after the constant taste of bitterness and sourness from the past.

"And I have only you to thank for the Mehta and Sons takeover since it was your brainchild," she commended. Ranveer smiled modestly.

"I'm just happy that I could help you out, if not in person then like this," he replied and Ishaani gave him an appreciative nod, deciding that now was the right time to talk about what she'd spoken to Finch about earlier.

"Your Singhania takeover was brilliant. People obviously think that you've showcased some extraordinary skills after getting that evil spawn to let you acquire it, but then again they don't know the real story."

"And you do?" asked Ranveer shrewdly, his question more of a statement than genuine curiosity.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold. He made you make coffee on your interview and treated you like a servant; you ground him up in that same coffee machine and let his ashes become the dirt upon your shoes," she replied and the relish in her voice only made him smile in glee. She was right - there was a taste about a revenge taken correctly that only left one feeling fulfilled and satisfied.

"You've gotten too smart," he admitted in spite of himself. Ishaani couldn't help but let out a humourless laugh.

"When reality slaps you like the way it slapped me, you tend to lose the word naivety from your dictionary. The victim tends to become the manipulator eventually, not out of birth, but out of experience. And so tell me - why have you come here, Ranveer?" she asked suddenly, taking him off-guard as he gave her a puzzled look

"What do you mean?"

"You don't think that I'm going to believe that you just came here because Finch pulled a pair of puppy dog eyes on you and fixed an appointment on your behalf and you did not even so much as go 'achoo' upon him?" she asked, her eyebrow cocked at him in skeptism. Ranveer's expression remained unchanged even though she could see the cogwheels of his brain running at full throttle now.

"Mota Babuji's legacy-"

"-is only one reason. What's the other one?" she asked stiffly, the _Miss Parekh_ in her suddenly snapping back to life. Ranveer let out an irritated huff as he tried his best to dodge her question until he realized that it wasn't possible anymore. So he decided to bring along _RV_ as an accomplice.

"I'd decided to talk to you upon it once the consignment to London was done, but since you've opened the topic, now's as good a time as any. I'm assuming that you know then? My reason for coming along?" he asked and Ishaani nodded her head.

"I didn't originally when I came to know that you'd finally agreed for a meeting. The day you took over the Singhania's, the real reason for your coming along was evident to me. You weren't here to meet me on my request. You were here because you wanted to personally valuate the financial standing of the Parekh Empire so that you could take it over and buy it outright. Every person who'd undermined you had to face your wrath. The Singhania firm did, especially, and all the other petty brokerage and FS firms are in your pocket now in allegiance after seeing what you did with Singhania. All the _same_ firms that had once rejected you for your interview."

"Go on," urged RV calmly, a dispassionate smile upon his face.

"So it was only about time that you showed your worth to me for calling you a servant. It was never a hidden fact to you that I was currently running the Parekh Empire so you only wanted to bide your time till you were financially able enough to buy major stakes in the firm to take it over. This wasn't your revenge upon me though - you just wanted to show me that you were good enough for me finally. Am I right or _am I right_?" asked Ishaani as she came to an end of her explanation. Ranveer remained silent for two minutes before he gave her an impressed nod.

"You've done your homework well," was all he chose to reply with. But Ishaani didn't stop there.

"But you are not too financially able right now to buy me over. I went over a couple of your financial statements for the second quarter. It's still going to take you a couple of years down the line till you get to that point."

"And yet, we're discussing this right now," piped in RV, suddenly looking intrigued. If _Miss Parekh_ chose to let him know about it, there had to be something definitely more than met his keen eye.

"I've got a small gift for you. Here," she added as she conjured a file out of nowhere, RV looking surprised as he accepted it without any word. It was a file with a legal binding upon it.

"What's this?"

"The official document stating that you official own 51% stakes at the Parekh Empire, making you it's official owner as well," she replied simply and the silence the rent the air was taut was disbelief as Ranveer looked at her disbelievingly, his eyes bulging in shock.

"What the- How'd you-"

"Not me. _Papa._ This was in his will that he'd just altered a few days before you came to Mumbai. He wanted you to take over the Parekh Empire after he retired on his 65th birthday that was in May this year. He believed that you had in you the vision and foresight to take the empire to another level altogether and if anyone was worthy of running the empire after himself, it was you," she explained as RV felt his hand shiver for the first time in his eight years worth of professional experience. It couldn't be. It was too easy.

And yet as he opened the file and let his eyes scan through the document, the words blaring out to him with all the technical jargons, he knew that what was before his eyes was reality. He did own 51% of the stakes at the Parekh Empire, across the diamond company, the construction one and even the brokerage firm as well. It was an unbelievable dream... an _unachievable_ dream. And yet it was here in paper, with his mentor's signature impressioned firmly upon the paper in his usual scribble.

"So what about-" began _Ranveer_ absentmindedly as he let his finger trail across his mentor's handwriting, something he was seeing for the first time in eight years. The tears were bound to sting his eyes as RV fell cold and limp, the partial purpose of his existence achieved.

"I have a 49% stake now," replied Ishaani as she eyed him with keen interest, his reaction even more precious than she'd assumed it to be. She couldn't help but notice the modesty with which his head remained bent in.

"I can't believe this," he said in a hollow whisper at long last, everything that had happened ever since he'd stepped back into Mumbai too much for him to take as he felt himself finally begin to crack under the pressure. Ishaani only sighed in return, expecting him to say something like this.

"The document is right before your eyes. Get Finch to verify it as well. It's authentic. It's why I've been chasing your company since six months for an appointment. To let you know about this and hand you over what's rightfully yours. Unfortunately, you were too busy being an ass to respond until Finch took the initiative. The consignment just fell into my lap alongside, so it all worked out well."

"Is that why you let me have 50% of the profits for the consignment due to London? Because I was partly the owner of the firm as well?" asked Ranveer in a sharp tone, and Ishaani suddenly took relish in dropping the next revelation as a bomb upon him.

"No, that I let you do because it was my small playback to you. For mixing up your professional and personal life only once in your entire career. And you saw what that cost you," she added and Ranveer gave her a bewildered look. But this time, it wasn't genuine. He knew what she was talking about and his eyes betrayed him away.

"What're you-"

"Your foothold in London. You sacrificed a foothold in London with major stakes just so that the Parekh Empire wouldn't shut down and would get the necessary push to get the ball rolling. I'd banned you from keeping any tabs on me and my personal life. You were smart enough - you kept tabs on the working of the Parekh Empire, even more so once you came to know that I was running it."

Ranveer remained silent for an indefinite amount of time, trying to wage a battle of logic about whether or not he should accept his involvement with the Parekh Empire being where it was today just because of one life-changing decision and sacrifice. When his heart showed an evident disinterest for it was absolutely fed up of getting into any more tussles for the day, his mind took the call in resignation that was evident in his voice as well.

"When did you come to know about it?" Ishaani smiled, and continued, happy that for once he made it easy for both of them. Maybe he was just tired of all the mystery and suspense. Maybe for once he just wanted to be everything to be black and white, not the infinite shades of grey that lay in between.

"A couple of days before we signed the deal. Four years ago, the Parekh Empire would have shut down if we'd not have won the consignment contract to London. There was another anonymous company bidding for it from Sydney that was comparatively newer in the markets. Everyone was sure that the firm would win the contract since they looked so strong and they almost did too, until that firm withdrew at the last minute and I got the contract. Everything's been history since."

"What sealed your theory?" asked Ranveer, intrigued by the extent of her knowledge.

"The fact that you said how if we got down to counting whose scales were heavier, I'd have to turn the deal into a 70-30 in your favour. I little bit of digging around gave me my answer," she replied and Ranveer nodded his head, exhausted. Now that the cat was out from the bag, he didn't mind going into a little more detail.

"It was Mota Babuji's child, this firm. I couldn't let it go to the ashes, not after seeing it at it's glory just four years ago. I knew that you'd not accept my help if I offered it to you from my side and that it'd be a breach of the oath I gave you so I had to do what I thought was right in that moment. I took a backseat. It was always going to be Mota Babuji before myself for he was the one who gave me everything so that I could reach where I had reached at that time. It was the least I could do."

"And you never got a foothold in London after that," reasoned Ishaani, giving him a fascinated look. She'd still never met anyone quite like him even till this date who could sacrifice his entire being for the people he loved and would die to prove his loyalty to.

" _Until now_ ," corrected Ranveer and Ishaani nodded. "God sees everything, Ishaani, and there's always a right time for everything. Maybe back then was not the right time, now is," he added and Ishaani gave him a knowing look. He retracted his gaze away from her own as he realized what she was understood, too afraid to be leading her on with wrong signs when it was the opposite that he wanted to clarify.

"It's strange really that being the two huge firms that we are, our paths have never crossed all these years," mused Ishaani suddenly, and it was Ranveer's turn to give her a flustered smile this time.

"I made sure that they didn't. Ishaani Parekh, the Queen of Dalal Street I could keep tabs upon for all her professional achievements but her personal life sadly was as existent as RV's. So..." he trailed off as Ishaani understood the rest of the story. RV was an active trader in the European and American markets. Ishaani Parekh was a trader primarily in the Asian markets with a reasonable dip in the European ones at times. It all made sense now.

"You're crazy, I swear," she stated at long last with an affirmative nod, as though sealing any kind of argument away by certifying him as crazy. He was about to retort when she beat him to it, changing the topic entirely.

"I have another surprise for you." Ranveer shut his mouth abruptly, suddenly frowning at her in a mixture of curiosity and anxiety. He didn't know whether he was even capable of bearing any more surprises. He's had enough in five days to last him for several years.

"Seriously, what on Earth are you up to with the surprises?" he asked, but she disregarded his question as she got up and walked towards where the mysterious packet was kept that had long since caught Ranveer's attention. She pulled out its content - a huge bottle of liquor and brought it back to him, looking like a child who'd just solved a very difficult Math problem.

"This," replied Ishaani as she thrust the bottle in his hand and he looked at it in awe.

" _Desi tharra_!" he exclaimed not unlike a child in glee as he caressed the bottle, the cheap, country liquor always a welcome surprise to him as he cradled the bottle in his arms like a child. Ishaani rolled her eyes at his over-dramatic reaction. The little nuances that they'd once flick away so casually as children were something they held on to for cherishing an innocence that was as non-existent as the snow in summer.

"Yep, your favourite kind of country liquor," agreed Ishaani as Ranveer opened the bottle and let the liquid flow through his lips, smacking them with appreciation as the spirit infused a new rush of adrenaline alongside that he usually associated with the kick of being at the trading floor back in Sydney. Before he could go back for a second sip, Ishaani snatched the bottle out from his grasp. Ranveer gave her a confused look before he understood what she was going to do.

"Have you even had desi tharra before?" he asked and Ishaani shook her head.

"No, but I've had normal alcohol. How different is it going to be, really?"

"It's thrice as strong than the normal ones," advised Ranveer as Ishaani disregarded his warning, letting the liquid seep through her lips and down her throat as she felt it burn against her throat strongly.

She had to admit that Ranveer was right - it was the strongest kind of alcohol she'd had till date, in its undiluted form, no less. Both of them took turns in sipping at the country liquor as they stared at the stars in silence, enjoying the beauty as the night sky gradually grew only more beautiful, more stars popping out from the sparkling canvas of the indigo sky.

"It feels so strange, doesn't it? Under the skies and moon, drinking together?" spoke aloud Ishaani after some time, and Ranveer couldn't help but smile cheekily in spite of himself. The liquor seemed to have been working its effect as it took away the edge from upon their carefully threaded conversations.

"I told you that this day would come," boasted aloud Ranveer just as Ishaani took another swig from the bottle and chuckled rather inappropriately.

"You were bluffing back then."

"I was only just being hopeful," he replied back truthfully, trying to burn the memory of this night into his heart as a talisman against the future. It was an extraordinary start to his birthday, he had to admit. And somehow, it was much easier to admit it in a slight more intoxicated stupor than he would have liked to admit in his full sense. How could it not be extraordinary, when the moment felt just like his dreams - too good to be true?

"Like Sarah... she was hopeful, ever since Ben entered her life," whispered Ishaani as she turned to look at Ranveer with a newfound interest. Ranveer gasped as she dropped yet another bomb upon her, wondering how many more were exactly coming his way tonight.

"When were you planning on telling me about this accomplishment, _Mr. Parish_?" she asked again as Ranveer looked at her, bamboozled by her array of information. And yet he realized that the alcohol was beginning to loosen her up as she didn't consciously think of what she was talking anymore. She was reverting back to her original self - spontaneous.

"You- how did you-" stuttered Ranveer as he felt his words get entangled, but Ishaani didn't wait for him to finish either.

"Figured it out a couple of days ago when I was going through all the novels I had with me. Something just clicked suddenly," she added and she blushed rather mysteriously in Ranveer's opinion. She had just remembered her dream about kissing Ranveer amidst the essence of the enticing vanilla and roses. She's kissed him twice in three days and it had been - painfully passionate. And yet it had been simply mind-boggling, like her mind added on in its spree of slight intoxication.

Ranveer stole away a quiet glance at her before speaking.

"I was planning on making you be the first person to have read this when I came back in March that year. I was planning to gift this with you along with the fair copy of the other book while I proposed to you on the terrace before leaving for Surat. I was even planning on taking you along with me to tell Maa and Baba about it if things had worked out well..." he replied, while Ishaani listened on in silence. The truth of what he said cut right through the bliss on intoxication for both of them as they got back into a little control.

"You're right... this is pretty strong. Sings right through your throat..." observed Ishaani as she twirled the bottle around in her hand idly, Ranveer snatching it out from her grip even before she could take another sip. He knew that it was more than enough for her for tonight.

"Oh, it's the best. Three glasses down and you won't even know what hit you. Unfortunately, I have become resilient to even these to rely much upon them for sleep, but it used to work like a charm once upon a time," he added, slightly resentful as Ishaani let her head fall back upon the pillow again, feeling tired.

"That was always your only ever vice," she breathed aloud as Ranveer turned towards her and shrugged his shoulder, looking at the bottle with a mixture of affection and fright. He always had an over-dependence upon all of his vices.

"It's been a loving companion since more than a decade now. I don't think that I'd have even survived half of it without it in the first place," he remarked and Ishaani suddenly looked pensive.

"That same vice brought about your downfall all those years ago because of one accidental slip of tongue," she suddenly added and Ranveer gave her a astonished look. She didn't sound so inebriated all of a sudden.

"We were both so fucked up that night..." he said in self-reproach as he drained the last bits of alcohol from it, discarding the bottle aside as he let his head fall upon the pillow with a thud.

"I see that someone's finally learnt the art of cussing," commented Ishaani out of the blue. Ranveer grinned shamelessly.

"Well, when you're a stock broker hollering at the top of your voice to get the trading done in the peak hours of the market, language is definitely one of the many things you don't really give two hoots about. And then again, Finch's always been there to expand my vocabulary," he added and both of them laughed out aloud openheartedly, feeling the laughter enter their heart just a little for the first time in what felt like eons.

"He's a nice fellow, that friend of yours. You were right about him, after all," admitted Ishaani once they sobered down, her throat beginning to itch with all the laughing as it left her slightly breathless.

"He's the best. Thank you for tonight," added Ranveer further as he turned to his side, never letting his eyes waver upon from Ishaani as the laughter fade away completely, leaving in its wake the reality of their situation dawning upon them once again.

"You're always welcome," she replied in the same breathless voice that only seemed to allure him more as she turned to her side as well, so that they were now face to face once again.

"And you've got to stop catching me off-guard like that," added Ranveer as an afterthought that left Ishaani pondering for a minute before she realized what he was referring to. Their kisses. Say whatever they might, there was something about the way their lips connected that felt... _homely_. And there was a warmth in spite of the coldness that led them on into a fairy tale where were was only sunshine and happiness in the embrace of the other as they shared each other's emotions, just like old times. Until they parted, and they were back to square one.

"You're a _really_ good kisser, though, I must admit," she added suddenly as she bit her lip, wondering why she was even telling him something as stupid as this. She couldn't help but feel like a silly teenager high on hormones, the same kind that she'd scorn when she was of that age. Somehow, it didn't feel so silly anymore though. Nothing did, when it came to Ranveer. But contrary to her worry, Ranveer only seemed to look extremely flattered and amused by her statement as he furiously blushed for a few minutes.

"You're a box of magic yourself," he replied in a throaty whisper that made goosebumps erupt upon her skin. Both of them looked at each with a blazing look in their eyes before Ranveer snapped out of it first from between the two of them, suddenly feeling guilty. He was egging her on to a false hope, _again_.

"But don't think this changes anything, Ishaani. It doesn't," he exclaimed aloud suddenly, knowing that he had to clarify everything and keep it out in the open for her to know. Ishaani gave him a rueful smile as the mischief of the moment displaced, the night began drawing into the early morning.

"So you won't even try, then?" she asked, the smile still upon her face somehow. She wasn't surprised because she knew him well enough. _Too well_.

"I'm too afraid to try. The last time my heart broke, I barely survived. I won't be able to pull through it a _second_ time if anything goes wrong again," he confided and she nodded her head, feeling the same fear bubble in her heart suddenly that she could hear in his voice.

"You still don't believe in second chances, then? Yet you gave Sarah one..." insisted Ishaani even though she somehow understood why Ranveer was so unwilling to give her a second chance. He'd never given anyone a second chance before, and yet she could see how he ached to give her one, to give _them_ one. But it was the fear of facing the same pain again that held him behind. A love like his always had to meet this fate, she knew, for a love like his had to be accompanied by the sick, twisted, wallowing pain of _heartbreak_.

"That was not a second chance, that was an open ending for the readers to interpret it the way they wanted to," argued Ranveer as he felt his eyes droop, the night finally caressing the gentle hand of sleep upon him as he yearned to escape back again into the oblivious darkness. The light was beginning to blind him after all those years of solitude.

"It was _hope_ , Ranveer. The same hope that's kept you alive for all these years. The same hope that's kept me alive all these years... the hope that you still have a heart enough to love me, if not forgive," she confessed quietly as her fingers trailed across his cheek, rubbing soft circles upon his skin. Ranveer caught her wrists gently as he pulled her closer, letting her head lie upon his chest. It didn't make any of it easier, but the weight of her head numbed away all the pain.

"I cannot _love_ you anymore like the way I used to, Ishaani... I simply can't. But I cannot _hate_ you either, no matter how hard I try..." he whispered slowly as Ishaani felt his tears fall upon the crown of her head. She looked up at him and saw his lips quiver as he shut his eyes in woe.

"Oh, I've tried so hard... _so hard_ to hate you. But it's only ever made it harder for me to live day after day. And I hate you for it..." he whispered to himself, the pain choking away half of his words. And yet Ishaani didn't need to know what was choking him for she could see it in his eyes... she could feel it writhe in her soul when she delved into the depths of his eyes and tried to rescue his soul. And it certainly wasn't _hate._

"You don't hate _me_ , Ranveer. You hate _yourself_ for your inability to hate me in spite of whatever happened," she corrected and she could feel Ranveer's breath hitch in his chest as his eyes snapped open and he stared at her, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Ishaani smiled at him bitterly, wondering why was it that he even loved her so much after all those years, or rather _how_.

"I'm too lifeless to love you anymore, Ishaani. I may not hate you, but I don't think I can love you the same way ever either. And I'm _sorry_ ," he whispered suddenly as Ishaani let her thumb linger upon his lips as she yearned to bridge the gap and take away all of his pain. He pulled her hand away from upon his face slowly, his face now becoming a blank slate. The inebriation had lifted from upon both of them.

"So you're telling me that there's no hope?" said Ishaani in a small voice as she separated herself away from him, even though their eyes remained glued upon each other. It only seemed harder and harder for both of them to not drown into the endless depths of the other's gaze in the search of _love_ and _life_.

"No, I'm telling you that no matter how much we try, it's never going to be the same ever again. Because neither of us can let go and it's eventually going to kill one of us if we try to heal the other. There's no way we walk out of this _unscathed,_ " he added and Ishaani nodded her head, knowing what he said was true. And yet... even as she let her head drag upon her pillow, she felt his words knock the breath out of her lungs. _Literally._

Ishaani waited for a few minutes before she finally spoke again, capturing Ranveer's attention once again.

"Is there any reason for me to remain alive then, today? These five years, I survived in the hope that somewhere in some part of the world, you perhaps still loved me _a little_ even though I knew that it was folly to think so because I don't deserve it. But I knew that when I'd made day and night to finally become your equal, it was time to meet you again after all those years and try to make amends. Not only because I just wanted to prove something but because I wanted to be able to meet eyes with you when we met again. And somewhere down the line, I'd given birth to a hope in my heart that maybe... just maybe things would get sorted between us. Fantasy brewed even stronger when I came to know of your wife's demise and that dedication in _Caffeinated Love_. But you're right... it was too good to be true... it was only ever a fairy tale. And not all fairy tales have a happy ending."

Ranveer stared at her in silence as he saw the same flame consume her eyes, leaving behind a look that he did not like at all.

"Ishaani, promise me that you'll never touch the scalpel again," he whispered fearfully as his eyes bore into her own, his voice shaking as he felt the powerful waves of her complex emotions hit his soul with a sudden anxiety he couldn't place.

"I won't need to, really. Not after what you told you," was all she said as he entwined their fingers and pulled them upon her stomach once again, never once letting her eyes waver from upon his face as they chose to embrace the quiet of the wee hours of the morning at long last, their minds reliving their entire conversation from the night. But only the stars of the Universe could summarize it is a single sentence.

 _That which is never felt but said; that which is never said but only felt. Both of which can destroy._

-x-

Swimming through the bouts of troubled sleep, Ranveer felt something squirm in his dreams, moaning in restlessness and coughing occasionally, leaving him ill at ease. And suddenly he felt something twist his fingers violently as his eyes snapped open, looking around the place in panic as his head shot up from his pillow, falling back almost immediately when stars began to pop in his vision. It was still dark as the night sky remained the way it was - undiluted and inky. Ranveer heaved in a few breaths deeply as he tried to keep the dizziness at bay, wondering what it was that had broken his already fitful sleep.

Another violent twist of his fingers forced his eyes open again as he turned around to look beside him, wondering what kept hurting his fingers like that until his eyes fell upon Ishaani. On the first look she appeared asleep, until his illusion shattered as he paid closer attention to her. He noticed that she was heaving for breath as though her lungs couldn't draw in enough, her eyes suddenly opening a little as her other hand blindly to catch hold of something.

Her hand found his shirt as she tugged at it, pulling him closer. Ranveer felt his breath cease as he noticed that her eyes had begun rolling back into her head, her breathing only getting more and more shallow as her skin burned against his own. He noticed that her hands and face had begun to sport light rashes upon them that he was certain didn't exist until a couple of hours ago.

"Ishaani... are you alright? What's happening to you?" he asked worriedly as he begun tapping her face. Ishaani continued to try drawing in air that now came in sharp rasps as her eyes met his own faintly for a minute.

"I... can't... bre- breathe..." was all she managed to gasp as her hands seem to weakly fall to her side. Ranveer felt the panic rise in his chest as she tried to raise her head, but it fell back upon the pillow crudely, as her hands tried to catch hold of his face.

"No... No..." whispered Ranveer, aghast at what was happening as she began tossing her head around, unable to focus any longer as she couldn't draw in sufficient air. Ranveer patted her cheeks harder as he tried to rack his brains behind what could be the cause of her sudden ailment, while he began rubbing her palms furiously, trying to bring some warmth to them as they were suddenly ice-cold against his skin.

"Ran- Ranveer... I can't-" cried Ishaani hoarsely as she struggled to breath, her sharp intakes of breath only sending Ranveer's mind into a new level of panic as he continued to rap her cheeks, trying everything to keep her awake.

"Take deep breaths, Ishaani! Look- look at me! I need you to stay awake, alright? Look at me!" he yelled but Ishaani hardly seemed to be aware of anything anymore. Ranveer felt his heart go cold as the intensity of her rasps lessened, her chest heaving in small breaths after longer and longer gaps while her eyes began to droop in earnest.

"But I..." began Ishaani, feeling her will to speak crash as she felt herself suffocating, unable to draw in any kind of air through her nose or mouth.

She didn't know what kind of suffering was this, but the inching darkness only seemed to tempt her more, pulling her closer and closer as she found herself willingly aching to succumb to it rather than struggle for a breath she knew she'd be sapped of very soon. The only thing that kept tethering her to opening her eyes grudgingly was Ranveer's voice that echoed in her eyes in disconnected phrases.

"No, no, no! Look at me, damn it! Take deep breaths, Ishaani! Deep breaths! You need to stay awake! Don't fall asleep, please! NO! Ishaani!" he yelled as he shook her head, his panic crossing bay as he begged and begged of her to remain awake, his emotions spiralling out of hand as he felt a despair crack into his heart like a whip that only seemed to send him into a new world of torment.

"Let me go... please..." she begged of him in barely an audible whisper as she shut her eyes, letting few droplets cascade from the side of her face while her other hand fell out from his grasp as well.

"NO! You've got to stay awake! You have to! For me! Please, don't do this to me! No, wake up! NO! ISHAANI!" he yelled futilely as Ishaani shut her eyes, no longer responding to anything he said.

Ranveer felt his heart nearly cease to beat in trepidation as he noticed that as her chest barely rose anymore, not even a slight twitch upon her now still features. Ranveer felt his mind fly into another blurry realm of panic as he looked around the place, wondering how was he to keep her breathing until his eyes fell upon his blazer that lay abandoned. He wasn't entirely sure whether what he suspected was correct but the symptoms were all there.

Quickly extracting the epi-pen out from the inner lining of his coat pocket (something he'd made a habit of carrying upon him after his incident all those years ago), he pulled out the cap of the injector and plunged it headfirst into her thigh just as she let out a semi-conscious moan of pain. Her head fell towards her side as her eyes opened just for a minute, meeting Ranveer's. He felt his heart thump through his ears in fear.

"Shh, it's alright, okay? Keep taking deep breaths... I'm getting you to a hospital right now," urged Ranveer as he rubbed her palms and cupped her face simultaneously. But all she managed to do was stare at him, mute, letting her eyes speak what she clearly couldn't. Ranveer saw Ishaani's lips part, as though trying to let words spill out even though she neither had the energy to string alphabets into words nor could she find her voice as her world began to darken once again.

Seeing no other alternative as the epi-pen seemed to be hardly doing her any good, Ranveer quickly pulled her jaw down and pinched her nose as he blew into her mouth, hoping that it would somehow resuscitate her and keep her breathing till they reached the hospital. Ranveer felt her body heave ever so slightly against his own before it fell limp, but he couldn't think about that even though he was consciously aware about what had just happened.

But he couldn't think about it - he had to make her breathe again _anyhow_. Ranveer repeated the same procedure twice more before he pulled himself away from her with tears burning in his eyes and falling cold upon his cheeks, staring at her now-pale face, aghast.

Her lips still remained parted, albeit this time with no breath.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	124. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Settlements of Karma**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ranveer paced the length of the corridor impatiently, his eyes darting towards the emergency room once in ten seconds as he grit his teeth, controlling the urge to go and shake up every single doctor at the hospital to work faster and to get Ishaani breathing somehow as his heart beat irregularly, never feeling this frightened in all his life as he felt in that moment. It was as though he could feel her slipping away from his grasp like tricking sand, and the disturbing thoughts only intensified the fear that his heart would cease to beat the next moment if he didn't get to know about how Ishaani was doing.

During one of his several rounds where he had half an urge to push the door open and barge into the room, he was saved the trouble of actually doing so as the doctor finally exited the room after his forty-minute examination. Ranveer stopped in his tracks abruptly as he threw question after question upon the doctor who seemed tired enough after this being his eighth case by five in the morning during his shift.

"Sir, if you'd mind not pouncing upon me like that?" asked the doctor patiently as Ranveer shut his mouth, putting an end to his ceaseless tirade of questions. The doctor sighed in gratitude.

"She's out of danger now. Her airway had swollen up because of which she obviously couldn't draw in any breath and she crashed on the way here. But we managed to get her breathing for now. You brought her in at the right time," added the doctor and Ranveer let out a shaky sigh, wondering what exactly had hit him in these five days or what was yet to hit him in the future.

"What did happen to her?"

"We're suspecting that she'd had an allergic reaction to the cheap country liquor since like you mentioned, she hasn't had anything else that could trigger the allergy in the first place. And since she had almost 50% of the bottle's contents, undiluted no less, it only aggravated the allergy," he explained and Ranveer gulped in worry. He shut his eyes in guilt, wondering why he had to let her drink the country liquor in the first place.

"But she's not allergic to alcohol in general," he suddenly remembered, confusion clouding in his mind. The doctor nodded his head in agreement.

"It's rare to have an allergy like that but then again, since country alcohol is usually extracted from wilder sources and by cheaper methods, there must be something in it that must have triggered the reaction," guessed the doctor and Ranveer nodded his head, still not feeling his worry abate as images of her limp form kept haunting him.

"Will she be alright?"

"We've given her the anti-allergen so she should be alright in a couple of hours. It was a good thing that you gave her the epi-pen alongside as well, since it did help in keeping her heart beating. We'll be keeping her in the ICU since she still cannot breathe well enough on her own, so the moment she stabilizes we'll be transferring her to the general ward," replied the doctor tiredly, taking notice of Ranveer's slightly relaxed form with a small smile upon his face.

"When will she get her discharge by?"

"If she's alright, you can take her home by today evening itself. We'll need to run a few more tests once she's awake, but otherwise she should be good to go by tonight," answered the doctor, and this time Ranveer did relax considerably.

"Can I see her?"

"She's on sedatives right now so I don't think that you'll do much good. When she wakes up, you can meet her then," advised the doctor kindly and Ranveer gave him a slightly disappointed look, but agreed nonetheless.

"Thank you, doctor. And sorry about the hassle," added Ranveer as he looked at the doctor, flustered about his erratic behaviour earlier. The doctor patted his shoulder in understanding.

"Go home and rest, sir. You can come back here in a few hours," advised the doctor before leaving, but the polite smile upon Ranveer's face made him smile in spite of himself. He'd come across several kinds of visitors and he could place the haggard and overly strained Ranveer easily in one of the prime categories he'd made in his fourteen-year old experience of working as a full-time practicing doctor.

He wasn't going to even so much as blink an eye till the patient woke up.

-x-

Six hours later, Ranveer entered the special ward to see Ishaani propped against her pillows weakly, staring away at the wall opposite her lost in thought. Ranveer walked up towards her bed quietly as he felt his own breath come in uneven gasps, his heart weak with relief at the sight that she was alive and breathing with her coal orbs open and staring around the place. He still hadn't been able to digest and displace away the one-hour shock from the early morning with her form so still in his arms that he'd been sure she was lifeless.

The silent tap of his footsteps snapped Ishaani out from her thoughts and she stared at him, immediately noticing the undiluted trauma upon his face. She could see that he looked extremely worn out and disturbed about whatever had happened. And even in spite of herself she couldn't help but feel happy about it - he could say the same thing how many ever times he wanted, but the fact would never change that he still couldn't see her in any kind of pain because his love for her was still the same.

"Oh God, you're staring at me. I must look like crap," whispered Ishaani hoarsely when Ranveer continued to stare at her as though he were seeing a ghost. He snapped out from his reverie abruptly to realize that his lips were slightly apart.

"No, I-... I just thought that I wouldn't see you again," replied back Ranveer in a humble whisper, and both of them gave each other a quiet smile, fear thumping the loudest in between their breaths. Ranveer took a seat beside her, wondering what to speak first as he seemed to have been robbed away of his words entirely.

"What happened?" asked Ishaani after some time and Ranveer was silently thankfully that she'd broken the silence first.

"You had an allergic reaction to the _desi tharra_. Why on Earth did you have to drink the goddamn thing in the first place?" he asked her suddenly, his tone cross as he couldn't help but fume at her. She gave him a skeptical look.

"Like I'd know in the wildest of my dreams that I'd be allergic to desi tharra when all the normal forms of alcohol work just fine," she replied, the sarcasm dripping from her voice even though she sounded extremely weak. Ranveer gave her a disgruntled look as he got up and brought her some water to drink in a Styrofoam cup that she only too readily accepted.

"Why do you drink alcohol when you can't handle it?" he asked her in exasperation as he took his seat back, his eyes suddenly boring into her own in a fright that made goosebumps erupt all over her skin and made her soul shiver in fright. The phoenix afire and the scene before his eyes had disturbed Ranveer's balance entirely.

"Look who's talking," she shot back, rolling her eyes at him in vexation.

"I'm serious, Ishaani. Do you even have any idea what could have happened had I not brought you here on time? You'd already stopped breathing and-" began Ranveer but came to an abrupt halt as he realized what he was saying. The thought was unbearable for him to even phrase.

"Why does it even matter to you, Ranveer?" asked Ishaani as she stared at him quietly, her heart feeling the beats of the words that were violently beating against his lean form. Ranveer chose to avoid her question entirely as he could sense their conversation going back to square one. So he decided to change the topic entirely by blurting out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Thanks for ruining my birthday."

Ishaani cocked her eyebrow at him but didn't look apologetic in the least. On the contrary, Ranveer suspected that she was trying too hard to control herself from bursting out laughing. The next moment, he knew why.

"It's just karma. I told you years ago that it'd bite you right in the ass one day," she replied smugly and all that Ranveer did was stare at her, bewildered.

He tried to ponder upon what she'd just spoken for a couple of minutes before it hit him with razor sharp clarity. It was Ishaani's nineteenth birthday when he'd had the incident with the allergic reaction from peanuts and the deviated septum alongside. And during on of their heated spats, she'd so carelessly told him that karma was a bitch and it would bit him right in the ass one day. He'd laughed it off that day thinking about the odds being astronomical. He wasn't laughing at all now that what she'd said was actually true and he could feel the sting of karma hurt him. Bad.

"Do you have a deviated septum too?" asked Ranveer icily, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out from his voice even though the worry in his voice remained badly camouflaged. Ishaani shrugged her shoulders.

"No, but well, you get my point," she replied in the same low voice and Ranveer suddenly couldn't get himself to look at her anymore. He simply couldn't, because the life in her eyes only planted the gory image of the lifelessness in them just mere hours ago. And seeing her like that for the second time in three days was something he couldn't take anymore.

"Do you even have any idea what it is to watch the life drain out of someone you lo- you care about?" asked Ranveer, his voice suddenly cracked as he felt Ishaani's fingers slip into his palm that sat inches away from her own. He looked at her in reflex and regretted him decision almost immediately.

"I think I do, much better than you anyway," she replied and Ranveer shut his eyes, thinking about all the times that she'd watched him in the hospital and finally getting a taste of how she must have felt every single time. This was something he prayed they never experiences ever again.

"I watched you almost asphyxiate to death on that terrace, Ishaani..." he whispered in the same throaty whisper as though he'd lost the practice of using his voice. Ishaani let her thumb caress the back of his palm softly, even though when she spoke next, her voice held no sympathy at all.

"I've watched you die four times. I think you can relate to my agony better now." Ranveer stared at her, dumbstruck as her words robbed him of a very limited access to them even more.

There was something about the physically weakened Ishaani that exuded a power strong enough to strike him mute. Her physical appearance was a deceit for clearly she seemed to be in complete command of the situation, something that Ranveer felt himself losing with every passing minute. And he knew that he couldn't permit for it... not after how close they were to fulfilling the only incomplete legacy of Harshad Parekh. Ranveer grudgingly knew that RV would have to intervene soon.

"That's wasn't-"

"Intentional? Nothing you do ever is. It always has to be genuine self-sacrifice, no?" she mused, her tone still unforgiving. And suddenly, something snapped within Ranveer as he glared daggers at her, having heard enough about how he'd made everyone's life living hell with his accidents even though somewhere deep down in his heart, he knew that it was true as well.

"Just for your information, I haven't had a hospital visit even once in these eight years."

"So are you telling me that you've turned human finally? Congratulations!" exclaimed Ishaani in irony while Ranveer grit his teeth at her in anger.

"What're you so chirpy about? This is your third hospital visit!" he retorted, hoping that this would somehow make the scales even. Somehow, Ishaani seemed to have an upper hand in everything she said, and her next statement was no different.

"Out of which, only this one was near fatal. I don't die every once in three years to prove my point!" Ranveer shut his mouth angrily as it wasn't for the first time that Ishaani had beaten him hands down in any argument from which logic had long since departed. She was a natural at it, and the fact that even after all those years he couldn't last two minutes in front of her in an argument as stupid as this was something that put him off entirely.

"That's- that's just non- nonsense!" he shot back lamely and Ishaani only cocked her eyebrow at him in derision. Ranveer was having a hard time determining whether she was still bitter about all the times he'd put her through something like this or whether it was the side effects of the morphine that had turned her into a fiend. And unwillingly, he had to admit that Rishi did have a good point.

"Says he who has been afflicted by all of the world's traumatic ailments."

Ranveer stared at her in silence as he felt the will to fight back fade away, the fatigue suddenly creeping into his veins. Somewhere along the line of forcing the will of fighting back into her, he felt the will drain out from himself as his vision doubled for a minute, enticing him into succumbing back into the loving arms of oblivion after having only nine hours' worth of sleep in exactly fifty seven hours.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... You just scared the crap out of me," he spoke aloud after some time, not meeting eyes with Ishaani as he chose to talk to her IV connected hand instead. Ishaani remained silent as she let out a tired sigh.

"How do you feel now?" he asked in a much softer tone when Ishaani let her fingers trail towards his chin and pull it up, so that they looked at each other eye-to-eye once again.

"Brilliant," she replied halfheartedly, but even before Ranveer could say anything, she added with longing "Can't I just take these drips off?"

"Unless you want to end up doing what I did all those years back, no," he added and both of them remembered the time he'd taken off his oxygen mask in spite of not being supposed to and what it had resulted in. And with that, Ishaani was suddenly taken back to that one particular bit of their conversation whose answer had not been satisfactory even back then to her, but it now made sense to her why.

"Say loyalty instead of love?" he replied, and Ranveer pursed his lips. She'd figured even that out. She'd figured everything out except how to deal with their situation. Wait, she'd figured even that out. It was he who was clueless about it all at the end of the day. The problem wasn't with her; it was always with him.

"If you think that these eight years have been a catwalk for me while you've borne all of the world's pains and troubles upon yourself, then cut me some slack," he said but he couldn't help but realize how it sounded like more of a plea. Perhaps even Ishaani had sensed the change in his tone for her voice was considerably softer when she spoke next.

"Well, you're Mr. Prefect Perfect. What else was to be expected of you, really?" she asked and Ranveer smiled in spite of himself. How long had it been since she'd last called him that? Reminisces and regrets were the only two things he'd been forced to feel in these six days ever since he first lay eyes upon her. And he was simply tired of the two.

"Had you been in my place, would have been able to forget everything and move past on, giving me that second chance?" he asked Ishaani suddenly, and he was happy to see that for the first time, the confidence was wiped away from upon her face, leaving behind it its wake a trouble look. He could see her try to mouth the word 'yes' several times, but she seemed incapable of doing so. He could see the realization of his plight in her eyes gradually descend, leaving him satisfied that she did finally get his perspective as well.

When she chose to say nothing in return, Ranveer decided to continue.

"It's not folly to hope, Ishaani. Don't get me wrong. Atleast in all these years, I had Finch and Ritika to support me when I needed someone to break my fall. You didn't even have that much. And you deserve every bit of that second chance to revolve your life around. But I'm just not good enough for you anymore, Ishaani. And you deserve _the_ best," he added, his eyes now dimly aflame with the words he'd just spoken, the yearning his his voice intensifying the fire in his heart.

"That's where you're wrong, Ranveer. You were wrong back then and you are wrong even now. You were much better than I ever deserved. And maybe that's why I never saw it - how much you really meant to me. And neither did you," she replied, caressing his face softly as they hit dead end, neither of them realizing about how best to convince the other of their point. They were too stubborn for their own good and just like their four month estrangement back when they were in their late teens, their egos only seemed more pronounced now.

"So what do we do about this now?" asked Ranveer as he gently took away her hand from upon his face and put it upon her stomach. Ishaani gave him a blank look in return.

"You tell me, _Mr. RV_. I'm ready to give this another shot. Are you?"

"I need some time," replied Ranveer after thinking upon her question for some time. Nothing seemed too clear to him at the moment except for the fact that he did need time to come to terms with everything. In those five years, Ishaani did get her opportunities for closure and to come to terms with everything that had happened. He hadn't.

"And that's the one thing neither of us has - time," reasoned Ishaani with a woeful smile upon her face. Why was life always meant to be so difficult upon them, she couldn't understand. Ranveer stared at her silently for an indefinite amount of time, considering all his options until only one seemed feasible enough to him.

"Inclusive of today, nineteen days are more than enough to make a call, I think," spoke Ranveer finally as he forced his mind to come upon a decision, wondering almost instantly whether nineteen days would even be remotely enough to wipe away the scars of a lifetime.

"I guess so, yes. Just don't make it too late, okay?" she requested, eyeing Ranveer curiously as she could see the cogwheels of his brains run full speed once again. She wondered whether it was set for collision.

"I'll be leaving for Sydney again on the 30th of this month. I'll tell you my decision then," replied Ranveer as his mind eased out another decision for him. He didn't know how much sense it made, but he knew that if life was giving him an _opportunity_ to settle things with Ishaani, he knew that it wasn't something he should let go off without atleast giving it a shot.

"And until then?" asked Ishaani, feeling a little hope stir in her heart as Ranveer finally showed an interest in making amends with her even though she could sense an entire storm gathering in the wake of the feigned calm upon his face. Ranveer put his hand forward in a handshake.

"I'm Ranveer Vaghela. Known as RV in the world of business. Twenty-nine. Widower. Entrepreneur, analyst, stocktrader and business tycoon. Run one of Sydney's leading brokerage firms and diamond trading companies. Have a chain of resorts all over Australia in association with my legal counsel and long-standing friend, Gregory Finch. Have written two thesis papers on the taxation policies and the Australian markets post my Masters apart from the two I wrote for my graduation and post graduation. Am a guest lecturer at the Sydney Business School where I give career counselling lectures once a year. Am a certified Research Analyst as well, and am currently pursuing my PhD. in Economics. And ofcourse, I've published a novel under the pseudonym _Ian-Hake Parish_."

"Didn't you get a better anagram for my name?" asked Ishaani as she shook hands with him, taking in his entire introduction with an amusement she couldn't help but feel, along with a thrill that came along a rollercoaster ride. Ranveer stared at her, not looking too surprised this time by the fact that she'd figured out about Ian-Hake Parish being an anagram for Ishaani Parekh.

"How the hell did you figure that out now?"

"Like I said, it all just struck me at once - you being the author of Caffeinated Love, the dedication proclaiming your love for me along with the anagram of my name that you adopted as your pen name and lastly, IHP - Ishaani Harshad Parekh. I called you a servant, and yet you bestowed me the honour of being Harshad Parekh's daughter. You could have broken me away by calling my illegitimate that night, but you didn't."

"You'll always be Harshad Parekh's daughter for me. No matter what the world says, or even your DNA for that matter," was all Ranveer said after maintaining an unfathomable silence for a couple of minutes, during which all Ishaani did was observe Ranveer's features closely. It didn't take her long to come to a certain conclusion that just like how Miss Parekh had the scalpel for control, even RV had a vice or vices alike to keep him in control. And just like how the scalpel wasn't working for her anymore, they weren't working for him as well.

"I quit using the scalpel four years ago, after reading Caffeinated Love. It gave me the hope that maybe... all hope wasn't lost. If Sarah could turn her life around with the hope that Ben had in her, so could I. And maybe someway along the way, I'd bump into you again," she confessed sheepishly and all Ranveer managed to do was give her a coy smile. Fantasies were something even the most hopeless soul held on to.

"You've grown a lot of brains in these six and a half years. And especially just a few days before I came here, since you seem to have realized a lot of things and connected a lot of dots," she remarked and Ishaani let out a small laugh before succumbing to fits of coughing. She still wasn't strong enough to strain her voice too much.

"Well, what can I say? You do tend to do that to people. And it's not like your research work was incomplete either. You've done a lot of homework before coming here," she added shrewdly and it was Ranveer's turn to give her a casual smile. And yet Ishaani felt her heart sink at his smile - he'd completely forgotten how to smile in those six and a half years and gone was a elixir that she filled her heart with at the sight of that smile brimmed with life.

"I'm a analyst. It's my job to do the Math," he stated pointedly and Ishaani shook her head, not amused.

"Yeah, you did the Math too quickly - much quicker than I'd have liked you to," she agreed grudgingly and Ranveer understood what, or rather who it was that she was referring to.

"You've sent my brain into overdrive. I don't think that I can take in any more shocks without having a brain freeze," he retorted with exasperation and Ishaani couldn't help but grin lopsidedly at the thought of the art exhibition in the upcoming. She couldn't even begin to control the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of his expression when he'd come to know what she'd staged it for in the first place.

"You are yet to gear up for the best then," she added rather proudly. Ranveer gulped in nervously, not liking the look upon her face at all as he associated with the dropping of another bomb upon his head. He wondered whether he'd be walking out of Mumbai with his sanity intact after everything she was throwing upon him left, right and center.

"Who are you, really?" was all Ranveer managed to ask as he stared at her in reverence, realizing how she'd become the woman of element he'd always wanted her to become and knew that she'd certainly become.

"I'm Ishaani Vaghela. Reputedly known as the Queen of Dalal Street. Will turn twenty-eight in four months. Divorced. Entrepreneur, business tycoon, stockbroker and an art purveyor. Run Mumbai's best diamond trading company and brokerage firm, along with one of Mumbai's leading construction firms. Completed my MBA in Finance along with a two-year art course very recently. I'm a guest lecturer myself at several leading colleges in Mumbai at the post-graduate level. Planning to open an art gallery some time later next year."

Ranveer nodded at her graciously.

"What about your hobbies?"

"I still paint and play the piano. And oh, ofcourse, planning my revenge upon Chirag. That takes away all of my free time, sadly," she added with a delinquency that made Ranveer roar in laughter. She'd somehow gained a sass that only seemed to match his wit and it was something that amused him as much as it annoyed him at times. His laughter was more of a bark than an actual one but Ishaani was happy to see it nonetheless.

"Yeah, I can only imagine how much free time that must take away," he agreed and Ishaani bit her cheek to not give out another sarcastic response.

"What about you, though? More novels under the header of Ian-Hake Parish?" she asked when both of them sobered down, and Ranveer shook his head.

"No, once was good enough. Like you, I have enough odds to even out, most of which I'm done with. Maybe now I can think about getting back to some of them. Someday. Although I do get time for a lot of tennis and cycling. But for now, I think it's best if neither of us get distracted. We still have to lot to accomplish yet," he added suddenly and the atmosphere of the room deadened, along with Ishaani's mood.

"So you mean to say that unless and until the consignment doesn't get approved, we should push our personal equation out from the window and pretend like it doesn't exist?" she asked incredulously, feeling the medicines make her slightly drowsy now.

"Yes. We've both worked extremely hard to reach where we are today and now that we're on the final leg to achieve our first legacy for Mota Babuji, I don't want anything coming in the way, including ourselves," replied Ranveer in all seriousness as he straightened her bed and made her lie down properly, stroking her hair gently. Ishaani let a tear slip from her eye.

"If you think that I'm going to let you get away with this, you are direly mistaken. Nineteen days is all I need to convince you to give us a second chance," she emphasized even though her voice faded away into a silent whisper towards the end, the plea in her voice only growing stronger as Ranveer took her hand in his own for the first time since he entered the room.

"Say that I give us a second chance. But do you think life will?" he asked her quietly, and Ishaani increased the strength of her grip upon his fingers.

"Why don't you let us unravel that on our own? Life gave you four chances," she added, hoping that he'd just learn to let go somehow and take the leap of faith even though she was afraid to ask him of the one thing she knew he wouldn't be able to do in a long time - trust her blindly.

"You sound like my mother. Optimistic fools," he whispered underneath his breath until he realized that he was loud enough for Ishaani to hear him. He looked up to see Ishaani gave him a cold look.

"Some things never change, Ranveer."

"And some things never remain the same, Ishaani."

Both of them stared daggers at each other for several minutes, too strong-headed to let the other convince them of what they knew was right somewhere down the line. Both of their point of views were justified, they knew. But they couldn't succumb to the other's view because that would mean risking their emotions all over again. And neither of them had the strength to do that.

When conversation seemed impossible again, Ishaani finally spoke up, her voice holding a strength that almost made Ranveer fall upon his feet in surrender.

"Don't _challenge_ me, Ranveer. You'll lose miserably. If I could fight for your life fifteen years ago at that hospital and get you back alive, if I could turn my entire life around after being left homeless and penniless and if I could get you to be having this conversation right now, I'm pretty sure I can convince you to give me that second chance. And it's only fair upon you, Ranveer. You were punished for something that wasn't even your fault - loving me unconditionally. So you only deserve that second chance yourself to see what life would be when you reach the end of your stop - meeting me at the horizon."

"That's life - it's never fair," he whispered in silence as he let her words wash upon him like the waves of the sea. It did nothing but make him want to die rather than face this agony over and over again.

"And that's always been your problem, Ranveer. You've been too afraid to let go. Even though you know you can be happy again, you will not let it go because you're too afraid to see who you are without your past after all these years," said Ishaani suddenly as she turned her face away from Ranveer, tired with how he kept draining her off mentally with his own strong-headed nature.

"What about you, Ishaani? You've been doing the same thing as well in the same of chasing perfection when all you've been doing is trying to use blood to hide your scars away," replied Ranveer and Ishaani gasped, feeling her blood go cold. She did not know how he came to know about it but the fact that he did unsettled her.

"You don't know me, Ranveer. You _think_ you do, but you _don't_. So don't you _dare_ try to judge me. And it's not _self-harm_ , it's just trying to gain _control,_ " she tried to justify but in vain. It was Ranveer's turn to smile at her cruelly.

"If what I saw the other night is you trying to gain control, then I'm sorry but we really need to redefine chasing perfection. You are broken and aloof, Ishaani, just like I'm empty and lifeless. And you've crawled into this revenge so deep that you're afraid to see who you will truly be without it. It's why you're trying to futilely hold on to the hope that maybe I'll be there to break your fall because the fire of your revenge has been consuming you a little more every day, and you know its going to take you down as well if you don't stop right now. And that's what is making you go out of control. The fact that you're soul is now beginning to get consumed by the fire and you don't know what to do about it. And yet I cannot save you because I'm just that - _empty_."

"All those years ago, Love trusted you to save her and you did. I have that _same_ trust in you. Nineteen days, Ranveer," reminded Ishaani as she turned to look at Ranveer grudgingly, letting his words sink in her mind with a bitterness she knew existed because she knew what he was saying was true. She'd almost forgotten that he was the better manipulator from the two of them - even though rusty, he definitely knew her weak spots with an effortlessness that she could never match or use.

"You trust me that much?"

"I trust you with my _life_ , Ranveer. I always have. You've rescued me from every problem all my life because that's who you are - my hero. So isn't it about time that someone rescued you as well?" she asked him quietly as he gave her a gratuitous smile, wondering where life's graciousness had been all those years ago when they were whole and innocent and unscathed.

"This conversation never took place. Neither did the past three days. We cannot let this happen now that we are so close to getting what we've both striven for all our lives - to be the rulers of the world," begged Ranveer of her, hoping that she'd let him live with what little control he had upon himself to atleast watch his mentor's legacy get fulfilled. After that, he wasn't sure whether the pain of healing would even let him survive or no.

"I can only imagine why you gave Papa a BP half of the time with your bullshit. I always thought that he used to be a little short-tempered with you at times, but now I realize how right he was. You are indeed a very, very, maddening... challenging, frustrating, self-sacrificing _arse_!" she exclaimed, not bothering to keep a check on her language as she felt thoroughly stretched to the maximum with his obstinacy.

"Ishaani, I-"

"If nineteen days is what you want, take them. You don't know me and I don't know you the moment you step out from this room. And from now now, we are only _RV_ and _Miss Parekh_ unless and until you decide to bring _Ranveer_ first. _Ishaani_ will only come back after that," she added and Ranveer pursed his lips, knowing that she was in no mood to entertain any further arguments.

"Fine by me. In fact, so much the better. I'm leaving behind my driver to take you home once you get discharged," he said as he stood up, planting a soft kiss upon Ishaani's forehead. She wriggled under the touch of his lips as she tried to push him away from her. Ranveer gave her a broken look as he saw Miss Parekh spring into her eyes, along with a pain that did solely belong to Ishaani.

"I'm not going to use your driver," she muttered stubbornly as she turned away her face from him, not willing to look at him any longer. RV snapped up in reflex, knowing that Ranveer had spent away what little control he had upon his emotions as well.

"If you think that not using a driver is a befitting redemption you use for calling me a driver, it's not how it works. And it doesn't change facts either," replied RV dispassionately as Ishaani stared at him, outraged.

"Just get out of my room before I jam an epi-pen in your neck."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	125. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Miles To Go Before I Sleep**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

"Ah, Mr. RV!" exclaimed the doctor as Ranveer entered his cabin eight hours later, in an extremely regal three-piece black pinstriped suit.

It was evident that he'd come straight from his office, making his way to the case doctor's cabin first and inquiring about her condition before heading towards the other doctor that he was in search of to whom he'd written out a special request earlier in the day once he'd left Ishaani's room. It had been something that had been upon his mind ever since he'd seen her bloodied and bruised with the scalpel and he needed to get a few things clarified ever since. The doctor in question put down the file he was studying and turned to look at RV rather keenly.

"I thought you weren't going to come back to the hospital today since you fixed an appointment for tomorrow."

"Well someone needed to sign her discharge papers. How is she now?" asked RV, the Ranveer breaking out in his tone immediately just as he shook hands with the doctor. The latter gestured him to take a seat.

"She's perfectly fine. Got the reports from her case doctor. Needs to take care of her throat because it'll be a little sore for a day or two but otherwise she's perfectly fine."

"Not anaemic or anything?" inquired Ranveer further, noticing that she'd been looking a little paler than usual. The doctor gave him a reassuring smile.

"No, funnily enough. Although there's an unusual amount of scarring upon her hands. Would you like to elaborate on that, Mr. RV?" asked the doctor with a knowing look in his eye. Ranveer shrugged his shoulders hesitantly before he decided to let him know the entire picture anyway.

"She's had episodes of self-harm, from what I know. I witnessed the worst one three days ago, and I've only got back in touch with her since the past six days, so..." he trailed off, unsure of how to continue further.

"So what, Mr. RV?" asked the doctor, wondering what the man before him had in mind especially since he was the one who'd requested him to do a psych evaluation in the first place.

"Would you like to give me an idea about what's her status?" asked Ranveer uncertainly, wondering whether to sit back and let the doctor complete his evaluation or to run away from there before the doctor could start speaking. The doctor seemed to understand his plight for he gave Ranveer a small smile.

"In case you're wondering whether she got suspicious about the questioning, no. I spoke to her case doctor to let me ask her a random set of questions since she did have the scars upon her hand that was a red flag already, and thankfully she was co-operative. Coming back to my conclusion, she doesn't exhibit symptoms of clinical depression so far, although there are definite traces of compulsive and impulsive behaviour," he added, and Ranveer didn't know whether it was a good sigh or a bad sign about her behaviour.

"She's always been rather reckless with her emotions even as a child. Didn't know what to do with them," he emphasized and the doctor nodded.

"I thought you know her since the past six days only," asked the doctor, looking suddenly confused. Ranveer sighed, thinking about their complicated history and how he was to surmise it best in the simplest way possible.

"It's a long story. But I've known her for nineteen years now," confessed Ranveer and the doctor didn't ask anything further. Instead, he opened a file with the header 'Ishaani Parekh' and read out his observations from it.

"I've done a normal psych evaluation on your personal request. She's in the clear like that because as per her answers, she's had her first encounter with it back on the 20th of March, 2009 like she dated it to me, and the next one after a year and eight months, following which she regularly indulged in one scar per week for a year until she gave up the addiction. Until she started it again on the 1st of this month, after a span of four years. And I think the incident you were witness to was the only time she's lost control."

"There's got to be something you can do to get her to stop it," requesting Ranveer, the beseech in his tone making the doctor look at him sympathetically. The date of the inception of her scarring seemed to feel like a harsh slap against his face.

"Mr. RV, the human psychology isn't as simple as that. The reason most people take to self-harm is because they need a coping mechanism for the issues they face, be it low self-esteem or depression or anxiety or PTSD or perfectionism or any other kind of disorder," explained the doctor and Ranveer remained silent in spite of knowing what the doctor had said just out of politeness. He couldn't wait for the doctor to throw more light upon it.

"What's her issue?"

"Her issue is primarily chasing perfection so that she can be in control, but it isn't the only motive driving her to do so," remarked the doctor suddenly and that perked up Ranveer's interest. That "other" motive was exactly what he was looking for in the first place.

"What do you mean?" asked Ranveer curiously. The doctor gave him a patient explanation in a layman's language.

"There's a guilt that her psychology is suppressed underneath that renders her incapable of bearing any sort of imperfection or any instance when she loses control upon her emotions. It could be due to a traumatic incident or incidents from the past, whatever fits the situation, and that's rendered her emotionally incapable of handling any kind of emotional anomaly than usual. And you need to be very careful about that, Mr. RV because it could lead to a lot of complications in the future if she doesn't get a hold upon them right now."

"Is there any way to get her any kind of emotional stability for now?" asked Ranveer, his heart feeling the same usual anxiety brew in its hollow depths once again, praying for the doctor to give him something that'd help him get her out from the dreaded habit once and for all.

"Try easing out whatever guilt it is that she's being repressed under. Easing that guilt off is what will help her overcome her emotional issues eventually. Because from my evaluations, the main issue that I can detect with her is the guilt that's egging her on to the compulsive behaviour with the scalpel. And something must have instigated her the other night to take a step further."

"But she's not suicidal?" asked Ranveer worriedly, his heart already sinking with the fact that he knew what was the only thing that would assuage her guilt in the first place.

"No, neither suicidal or delusional. She's very well aware and practical about everything that's happening around her. Which means that she's in control of her mind except those moments when her guilt is triggered and that leads her into indulging with the scalpel," explained the doctor and this time, Ranveer felt himself relax considerably.

"So, it's a clean chit then?" inquired Ranveer, his returned spirits evident enough in his voice. The doctor wasn't too quick to smile this time though.

"Yes, a clean chit with my advise on the situation. Try easing her out from the guilt she's being punishing herself for because she's been living with it for too long. And if you don't ease her out from it soon enough, she'll have to face its repercussions and I'm afraid it won't be pretty," warned the doctor and the seriousness in his tone didn't go amiss by Ranveer as he understood the depth of the situation. And it only heightened the fear he felt in terms of a decision he knew he'd been cornered to take.

"Um, doc? One last question... or rather, I need your opinion on something," asked Ranveer suddenly as he remembered about the net he'd been sewing for now. He needed to have a sound judgment from the doctor or whether or not what he was about to do would be advisable or no. The doctor nodded his head and Ranveer explained the entire scenario, at the end of which the doctor remained pensive for ten minutes straight.

"It's not very wise what you have in mind and it's risky, but yes, if it works in your favour, you get to test how deep the waters are as well," he replied finally, and Ranveer nodded, realizing that what the doctor had said was something he'd been able to assume as well. It was a make or break, he knew, but it was essential for more than one reason.

"Thank you so much, doc," said Ranveer in a gratuitous tone as both he and the doctor stood up and shook hands warmly. It was an unspoken fact that Ishaani Parekh was not to come to know about this particular meeting anytime soon. Ranveer was about the leave the cabin, somewhat relieved by the doctor's reassuring responses when the latter called him back.

"Mr. RV, if you don't mind, can I give you a word of advise?"

"Sure," replied Ranveer as he halted in his tracks and turned around, letting the doctor speak what he had in mind. For it was more than evident in the eyes of the doctor that the man before him who seemed frantically worried about the behaviour of his friend was actually the one who look close enough to a nervous breakdown himself, and an insomniac as well from the way his eyes kept staring into space occasionally or the unnecessary bags that were beginning to form underneath them in a shade of purple or even the light tremors that kept making his hands shake in spans of ten minutes.

"You really need to sleep, sir. You look like you'll faint any minute," remarked the doctor and Ranveer smiled sardonically, knowing that the doctor had surmised a whole psych profile upon him by just his appearance. He could feel the inky darkness of sleep caress his senses like the lullaby of a mother to a child, but the only thing that suddenly caste a charm upon his bewitched senses was the last verses of his all-time favourite poem, and something that he knew fit the story of his life as well.

"I have many promises to keep, and that's why there's miles to go before I sleep," was all he said before silently leaving the room, leaving the doctor stunned by the effect with which he'd narrated the verses from the poetry.

And suddenly, the doctor feared for the man more than the woman in question.

-x-

"Is it done?"

It was eleven in the night as RV sat behind his desk, looking at the two men in front of him while the atmosphere of the room reflected the seriousness of the conversation. RV rubbed him temples in vexation as he could feel them begin to ache again due to lack of sleep.

"Yes, everything as per the plan," replied Rishi as both he and Puneet remained seated opposite RV, looking at the tycoon with the utmost respect for the intricacy that he'd adopted to make sure that everything fell into place. They were still worried for tens and hundreds of things could go wrong but now that that sanction had been made and signed upon today, they all considerably breathed out an easier sigh of relief.

"How's Miss Parekh?" asked Puneet while Rishi nodded his head in unison, both the employees worried about the woman in question after RV sent a message stating that she'd been hospitalized on account of an anaphylatic attack from an unknown allergy.

"She's better and resting at home right now. She'll be resuming work from tomorrow," replied RV briskly, noticing the worry lessen slightly from across the faces of the two men opposite him. No questions were asked about how RV had been there both the times to call in sick for Miss Parekh on her behalf. It was not meant to be their business.

"Sir, is it really advisable to rattle her up like the way you have planned to? It's very, very risky," asked Puneet once again, worried that Miss Parekh's ailment had come at a very, very bad time for their plan, especially in terms of trying to predict her exact reaction.

"There's no reward without risk. If we need to get that duopoly in London, we have to sew the net intricately," replied RV sternly, almost fed up of the same question that the two employees kept asking him umpteen times in a day.

"It could very well backfire, sir. Especially upon you," added Rishi, knowing that it was the same thing that he'd told RV even the previous day to which he'd received a not-so patient response. Today, however, seemed different. For the first time in six days, RV looked like he was human.

"And that's why I trust you and Puneet to make sure that it won't. There's no margin for error over here, Rishi. Neither for the Parekh Empire nor for the RV Group of Industries," he emphasized, the seriousness in his voice gaining the attention of both the men.

They didn't know why they trusted him so much except for the fact that they did because Miss Parekh did so. And they knew from those six days alone that RV knew what he was talking about right from the day he stepped foot into the Parekh Empire and so far, his planning had been foolproof. They weren't comfortable keeping their boss in the dark about what RV had been concocting in her absence especially when so much was at stake but they chose to trust RV nonetheless now that he was their boss by the principle of the JV contract as well. And they just prayed for the sake of their lives that it all fell in the loop.

"We're sorry for being so untrusting, sir. We should be more so since you're a man of much greater stature even though you're younger than us-"

"Status never defines a man, Puneet. A man defines his own status," replied RV and both the men stared at him in awestruck reverence. But RV was above taking amusing pleasure from this tonight for his mind was travelling far, far away.

"Sir, if I might be imprudent enough to question something?" asked Puneet suddenly that snapped RV out from his tiring train of thoughts. He considered the question for a minute, guessing what it might in relation to.

"On any normal occasion, the only response you'd have gotten out from me would have a cocked eyebrow, but since you've been doing a remarkable job so far and I have a headache preventing me from giving my fullest performance with the eyebrow, fire away," replied RV and both the men laughed upon his joke in spite of feeling their heart going to stop with the fear that they felt warped in whenever they were in their presence.

"Why do you enjoy tormenting Miss Parekh so much?" asked aloud Puneet, unable to resist anymore. He felt Rishi kick him right under his calf but it was too late. RV looked at the two men who now had expressions alike the one of the person moments before being guillotined, and gave them a painful smile.

"When you love someone, truly love them, friend or lover, you lay your heart open to them. You give them a part of yourself that you give to no one else, a you let them inside a part of you that only they can hurt - you literally hand them the razor with a map of where to cut the deepest and most painfully on your heart and soul."

"I'm afraid I don't-" began Rishi, wondering whether RV was trying to imply what they both were certain of, but the man of the hour didn't wait for Rishi to complete his question as he continued in the same wistful tone.

"No matter how much I yearn to hurt her for the ways that she's hurt me in, the fact is that at the end of the day I can't. I do exactly what I've been doing all these years ago - hurt myself instead as long as it bought her back her sanity. And I've learnt to live with that pain. I kill myself a hundred times before killing her once, Mr. Oberoi."

"Is it really necessary to kill her at all?" asked Puneet, suddenly feeling his heart bleed for the man before him, understanding why it was that Miss Parekh was so crazy behind him.

"It is if I need to save her," replied RV, his face as blank as his tone. He had to be another place tonight, he knew. It was the place from where no one ever walked away empty-handed. Puneet and Rishi stared at each other in silence as they tried to understand the depth of an equation they had no idea about, wondering why it was that life was so difficult upon the two of them from what little they did know.

"Why would you put yourself through something like that for her after what she did to you? Anybody your place would have hated her and made sure to make her life a living hell, no matter what the real picture then," added Rishi, eyeing RV with an anticipation that he'd get an honest reply even though he didn't hope for one. He was direly surprised.

"Because that's the deal about unconditional love - it is always going to hurt you, break your heart into shatters and leave your soul lifeless eventually. But it's worth suffering it all for _her_ anyway."

-x-

Ishaani walked into her room and sighed. The doctor had finally given her the discharge by eight in the evening, saying that her papers were already signed for by her 'husband' since there was no other next of kin to take responsibility for the same. And it was no surprise when she saw Ranveer's signature beside her own when the same papers were handed out to her to sign. What he was playing at, only he knew for she was tired of trying to decipher the same.

She let the driver take her home in spite of her minds protests for she didn't want to create anymore drama, not after knowing how much all of it had been affecting Ranveer. And somewhere down the line, she agreed with him silently even though she'd never admit so to him - there was no margin for any kind of distraction at all. There was a lot of tinker with once her revenge upon Chirag and her father's legacy were both completed, she knew.

And through the course of her liquidated and cool special dinner, Ishaani couldn't help but ponder upon Ranveer's words with the practicality of _Miss Parekh,_ knowing that everything that Ranveer had spoken was true - not just about himself, but about her as well. He was always the better analyst from between the two of them and say what she might, she knew that it was going to he a Herculean task for herself to try and move ahead of a past that had defined her present existence. But that didn't mean that she would give up without even trying.

This was definitely going to be much harder than she'd thought. Nineteen days to do the impossible. But she'd always done the impossible before, and she knew that she'd do it even now. But that didn't mean that it wasn't going to be a challenge. It was probably going to be the biggest challenge of her life. Extracting a marker from the upper drawer of her bedside drawer, she walked over towards the calendar that sat aloofly upon the wall and stared hard at the dates ahead of her before pulling off the cap from the marker and letting the thick point mark a cross across the current date.

One down, eighteen to go.

-x-

Ranveer slipped off his shoes outside the temple at one in the morning as he walked into the grand Siddhivinayak Temple, staring around the place in nostalgia. The place had been one amongst his few places of solace whenever life was too troubled, and after eight whole years his feet had finally found its path towards the abode of Lord Ganesha. Ranveer couldn't help but muse that the last time he'd walked down the same path, he'd been a nobody in life wanting to become a somebody. A somebody able enough to make the moon his own.

Noticing the thin crowds, he couldn't help but thank his stars that it was one of those rare days when the temple was almost empty at this time of the night.

As he neared the barrier beyond which the humongous idol of Lord Ganesha stood tall upon the pedestal, Ranveer felt a gush of warmth at the thought of how he'd never left this place empty-handed for whatever he'd wished for, he'd been granted with much more abundance than he could have ever hoped for - his parents to lead the remainder of their lives with dignity, to achieve his dreams and live up to his Mota Babuji's expectations, to become an influential name in the stock markets, and to watch his parents look at him with pride as he continued to remain the apple of their eyes and their greatest source of happiness.

And yet, the one person who he had staged his entire life around was the one he had to reap the fruits of hardwork and determination without. Years ago, the moon had been stolen away from his life and had forced him to live six and a half in an _amavasya._ What had been his fault that night, really? Let slip of something that he meant to protect Ishaani from? And yet she had so mercilessly run dagger after dagger upon his heart until all he had to do was crash upon his knees and die.

But life had been a foul _bitch_.

He'd always believed that the day Ishaani walked out of his life, it would be the last he ever breathed in this world for there was no world that existed without Ishaani. And yet life had made him cruelly watch upon the scene as she trampled upon his heart and soul alike and walked out of his life, killing him effectively yet keeping him alive just enough to spend every single day of his life reliving that same moment over and over again. And no matter how much alcohol he consumed, it was never good enough.

And here they were after six years, the _amavasya_ lifting away from upon his life suddenly as the moon dazzled brightly before his eyes, turning him blind. The moon had more taints than usual but she had never been more radiant. And no matter how much he wanted to embrace the moon back and never let its light and warmth leave his life ever again until his last breath, he found himself afraid of the light after all those years of solitude and darkness. It was easy for Ishaani to judge him and think that he was being difficult and pessimistic when life was giving him another chance.

It was easy for her to judge and believe that her life had definitely been much more terrible than his own because she'd been the ultimate victim who'd lost everything in her quest for love. It was easy for her to judge and say that life was full of second chances - he'd give her a hundred chances to make wrong into right as long as it meant her being in his life. But it was life he didn't trust - not after that night.

It was easy for her to kiss him and show him how much she loved him and yearned for him, showing him how he'd always been an exception to her orthodox approach of physical intimacy. But she never realized why he resisted her touch. It was not because he didn't want to show her his love. It was because he was afraid that if he walked the path, there would be no stopping him as he ached to give her a love that would fall short of even a lifetime. A love that blazed even stronger than ever before as his weakened soul remained alive just by the warmth of that love for it had long forgotten its essence that lived in the soul of the woman he loved.

It was easy for her to challenge him and tell him that nineteen days was all she needed to make him see why he should give her, give _them_ a second chance but she didn't realize the agony of a lifetime that she'd subjected him to when she'd shattered away a hope that he'd lived all his life with - that she was in love with him and it wasn't difficult to achieve what he'd set out to make his own after all, especially that night when they both knew somewhere deep down that she loved him, until she suddenly didn't.

That night, she'd lost her father and her best friend in a single stroke.

He?

He'd lost his entire _universe_ in a single go.

And his life had been a gaping void ever since where his only mistress had been the stock markets who gave him the zest of living in all those hours that he remained on the trading floor, acquiring sells that would have been fantasy to normal traders until he redefined the term 'fantasy' for all his peers. It was easy for her to say that she'd watched him die four times and she knew the agony of it better.

But she didn't realize till date if he were a _part_ of her life, then she _was_ his life. And watching her die like that had only meant him dying alongside in the same agony that she was dying with, if not greater with the fact that he couldn't sacrifice his life to keep her breathing. And he knew that it was one thing that he'd never let happen - he'd never let the breath of that person cease who'd made his breath cease in the first place.

Ranveer felt his knees buckle upon the floor as his head fell upon the bars of the metallic railing, the shock of what had almost happened finally finding its escape in the form of the tears that wouldn't cease as they kept falling down his face, his body too tired to cope with any of it anymore. He wanted everything that Ishaani saw for the two of them for it was a dream he himself saw for thirteen years of his life. But the pain and fear were paramount, both of which he couldn't let go of.

"I'm tired, _Ganpati bappa_. I'm just tired... I cannot do this anymore, I cannot live like this anymore... All- all my life I hoped for her to reciprocate my love... it was the only thing I dreamt about and yet- yet today... I do not know what to do with the love, _bappa_. I don't know what to do about the fact that our paths met again when I still hadn't even begun overcoming my past," he spoke in a whisper as everything faded away from his view except for himself and the idol before him.

He let a few more drops of remorse-filled tears leave his eyes as he continued.

"Help me, _bappa._.. I do not want to hurt Ishaani like this... I do not want to hurt like this... But no matter how hard I try, I cannot help myself... Give me the strength to save her, _bappa_ , for she is dying in the fire of a revenge that she cannot walk away from... Give me the strength to be her shield again and to protect her from herself... Give me the strength to break her fall when she realizes that it's not going to be easy... that she can never trust or love like before unless and until she doesn't forget those eight years of her life for she can never move on from them... She doesn't realize any of this but I do... I know her, _bappa._.. I know her soul..." he ended in a faded whisper as he held the bars of the barrier tightly, hoping that if he squashed it hard enough, it would ease his pain.

And the tears he'd held back in the hospital was what he let flow away now unabashedly.

"Ye- years ago when I bared my heart before you and asked of you my heart's deepest desire, you gave me the path to it - my scholarship to Sydney. And eight years later, here I still am, with the same desire in my heart. I _want_ her back in my life. I _need_ her back in my life. I do not know whether it is a _second chance_ or another _opportunity_... I do not know whether it is even going to work... I do not know whether it is for the better or for the worst... but I trust you to show me the way. I've always trusted you, _bappa_ , in spite of whatever may have happened. Maa tells me that whatever happens, happens for the best. I'm hoping for the best, _bappa_. And I trust you to show me the path to it," he emphasized as he looked up and stared at the benevolent smile upon the idol.

He felt out of breath as he clasped his hands together even tighter.

"And that's why, _bappa_ , I need to become RV once again. So that I can save her and make her revenge my own. Give me the strength to become RV again so that I can stand in between all the pains and dangers her way and make them my own. I cannot let what happened today happen ever again. The fiery-coloured phoenix is never meant to stand in the path of mortal peril. The white phoenix is. And that's never going to change," he spoke with determination as he stood up, wiping away the tears from upon his face.

The _panditji_ walked ahead and gently let his thumb stroke upon the center Ranveer's forehead with a trace of _kumkum_ as he handed over a _peda_ as prasad. Ranveer smiled at the panditji as he realized that he was the same person who'd lifted him up upon his feet years ago when he'd slumped against the same railing in prayer. The panditji had grown older and had changed with the passage of time just like everything else as his eyes didn't recognize Ranveer from amidst the hundreds and thousands of faces he saw every day. And yet one thing remained the same - his assurance.

 _"No one leaves the abode of Ganpatiji empty-handed."_

-x-

The dawn to the next morning came along with a newfound calm as Ishaani walked into the office at exactly eight in the morning, her strut only exemplifying the stunning orange of her full-sleeved dress that fell above her knees while her nude stilettos were a sight worth dying for in the eyes of all the female employees. No one could look at the cold-hearted Miss Parekh and say that she'd nearly died the previous day for her hair still fell in the same waves upon her back as she chose to pin up one side of her hair while her eyeliner remained as accurately applied upon her eyes as always.

Ishaani didn't bother to walk up to Ranveer's cabin as she made her way directly into her own, Puneet hurriedly walking behind her and accompanying her into the cabin while she gestured them to take a quick seat and fill her up on everything that she'd missed out on. Giving her the quick details about how Shanella was in Surat along with Rishi to sign over the consignment due, Puneet filled her up on an extra few details upon the three other consignments due to different parts of the world, while Ishaani heard on in silence, giving in her inputs wherever required.

Puneet found himself yearning to tell Ishaani about the mystery that the acclaimed RV had been spinning around her and was due to burst the next day, but remained silent in fright of having to face not one, but two mentally unstable tyrants should anything fall wrong. He knew that Mr. RV was right and that he was meant to keep his mouth shut, and yet he knew now that Miss Parekh deserved to know the truth as well.

During one such mental tussle, Miss Parekh snapped out from her thoughts as she noticed Puneet perspire in spite of the chilly air of the room, and cocked her eyebrow up in suspicion, wondering what was the matter with her employee.

"Are you alright, Mr. Bakshi?

"Yes... Ma'am can I ask you one thing?" asked Puneet suddenly, knowing the best way to deviate the topic from upon his mental tussle by talking about the next best thing that seemed to trouble both himself and Rishi ever since they came to know about _the one_ from Miss Parekh's past.

"Yes, go ahead," replied Ishaani, wondering what was coming her way now. Puneet took a deep breath, ready to let the curiosity get the better of him in what he knew would either be a do or a die. He chose his words with precision.

"You believe that everything is driven by logic, right?"

"'Course I do. Why?" she asked, now intrigued at the look of mingled anxiety and worry upon Puneet's face. She prayed dearly that nothing was wrong with the consignment or with the working of _RV_ on the consignment since he'd been the one primarily looking into the entire operation in the first place.

"I, uh, wanted to know something. A hypothetical situation, ofcourse," hastened Puneet to specify and Ishaani gave him an even-more suspicious look, unable to contain the explosion of thoughts that rammed in her head at the thought of what could be wrong.

"I'm all ears," replied Ishaani in a dangerously silky tone that made Puneet nearly faint in fear, but he mustered the courage to speak nonetheless.

"There is a guy. Nice, rich, polite like that. Influential name in the world of business. Seems like a good chap, albeit very intimidating too because he's got a whole other side to him because of his past. A girl once broke his heart, and he's never been the same again," began Puneet and Ishaani relaxed back into her chair, mentally heaving a huge sigh of relief. This was Puneet just being _nosy._

"What happens next?" she asked, bemused at how lamely the situation was put before her. But then again, he was a normal human being; neither _Ranveer_ nor _Chirag_ with their fancy words. Puneet gulped nervously as he continued speaking, making sure to look anywhere but at Ishaani directly now for she blinded him with her radiance as much as the sun streaming from the window did.

"They meet after a couple of years. The girl wants to make amends but he is cold. And yet he cannot hide the fact that he cares for her, irrespective of how rudely he may behave. He doesn't respond to her. But he's unaware of what's been the fate of the girl. She isn't the same anymore too, for her own past as been just as brutal. And yet she doesn't cave in and tell him the truth. She remains just as cold and aloof as he is even though she cares for him a lot. Why might that be, ma'am?"

Ishaani didn't bother clarifying that the 'guy' in question knew the entire truth and was still trying to be a noble ass, neither the fact that she did cave in and tell him the truth in spite of trying so hard not to. He'd made her spill like a hypnotized woman in less than two minutes as he tore down her defenses worth five years with just one word. Oh yeah, she was certainly mad at him, even more so when she saw him pass her cabin outside without so much as even looking into her cabin at that precise minute.

"Every question doesn't have an answer to it, Mr. Puneet. Especially the equation with your Mr. RV and myself," she added rather forcefully as Puneet looked out to watch RV talking to David and noticed what had irked his boss. He slapped himself mentally.

"I didn't-"

"You can try being a little more subtle than that the next time. Or not nose around into my personal life at all, for that matter," warned Ishaani as Puneet felt his heart skip a beat, cursing his luck as he was once again seized by the sudden urge to tell his boss about the plan in action. But the moment of tranquility had passed as he could see a vein throbbing in her temple, tipping him off that it was a terrible time to think about any sort of confession to make.

"Please don't fire me."

"You amuse me, Puneet," replied Ishaani as she realized the palpable tension upon his face. Puneet laughed hesitantly at first but eased out the moment he noticed her features relax the moment she let out an irritated huff.

"Thank you, ma'am. But ma'am, please... why don't you talk to him when you have the chance?" urged Puneet suddenly as he remembered seeing the other side of RV, the side that once held a simple guy who's only mistake was to love someone unconditionally. He and Rishi had had a long discussion on the same on the way home.

"I won't use what happened to me as some form of pity from him," shot back Ishaani with disdain and Puneet hissed, as though stung by the vivacity of her words as her eyes blazed at him rather harshly, as though he'd been the one judging him in the first place.

"But he deserves to know what happened. Maybe his approach will change once he-" began Puneet, hoping to convince her to atleast give it a shot as being her well-wisher but Ishaani put her hand up as a cue to remain silent.

"Enough. What happens between us is our lookout."

"But-" began Puneet, wondering why he couldn't shut up and kept pushing his luck all the more but this time, just a cold glare from Ishaani made him fall silent. If looks could kill, he'd have been dead upon her feet in that very instant.

"We couldn't stay apart for three seconds when we were kids and we once stayed apart for three months because we were too strong-headed to cave in first. He believed he was right, I believed I was," she confessed to him suddenly and looked at Puneet in satisfaction as his mouth fell open in shock. He could never understand what sadistic pleasure did his boss derive from dropping bombs upon people like that. He suspected it shrewdly to be a fetish.

"Who caved in first?" he asked quietly, somehow suddenly sympathetic about the poor Mr. RV who he felt had good reason suddenly to give her back some of the cruel sadism that she adopted. He realized at the spur of the moment that he didn't even know his real name till now.

"Do you really want to know the answer to this?"

"Not without being threatened to get fired," replied Puneet cheekily as he stood up, leaving behind the files that were required for her further inquisition. Ishaani cocked her eyebrow at him in wonder as he didn't look remotely apologetic for his slip in tone, but chose to say nothing except her usual note of dismissal.

"Good, so out you go."

-x-

"Someone looked brimming with RV today."

Ranveer, who'd been reading through a file, shut it abruptly at the sound of Finch's voice suddenly. The latter had been going through the legal aspects and proceedings for the stint that Ranveer was about to pull. Ranveer turned around to see Finch look at him curiously as he shut his own file and sat upright on the chair at the coffee table. _RV_ and _Miss Parekh_ hadn't come face to face and neither had they so much as tried to interact with each other in the office. All instructions pertaining to _Ishaani's_ health were already handed out by _Ranveer_ upon the phone during the previous evening itself.

"Well, well, can you blame me? It's a gorgeous day," replied RV in a slightly higher tone than usual that was too chirpy and smug for Finch to digest. He noticed that Ranveer been in unnaturally high spirits ever since he'd returned home at three in the morning but he wouldn't say where he'd been off to.

"How many glasses are you on?" asked Finch, wondering whether the alcohol was finally making him drunk enough to increase his spirits or whether he'd just finally cracked under the pressure.

"Four," replied Ranveer grudgingly even though Finch could determine easily that it was definitely above four.

"Thought at much. And how many hours of sleep?" asked Finch, suddenly kicking himself mentally as he realized that Ranveer's behaviour was in perfect sync to the times when he'd not sleep at the stretch for above three days during his phases for chronic insomnia. In the hullabaloo of the recent days, he'd completely forgotten to keep a tab upon his sleeping patterns.

"Ten hours," replied Ranveer rather happily and that only seemed to intensify Finch's suspicion.

"In?" asked Finch sharply and Ranveer flinched, as though whipped.

"Four days."

"That's it. You're going to Monica the first thing we head back to Sydney," exploded Finch as he sprung up from his chair, looking livid. The freckles upon his face looked more pronounced as his face flushed red, while he beat his fist into his other palm, looking like he was imagining Ranveer's head in the between.

"In your dreams, Finch," was all that Ranveer replied calmly, amused by the fact that his responses only seemed to be irking Finch more and more by the passing minute. And it was an oddly relieving experience, in Ranveer's sleep-deprived opinion.

"Well, I have other ways to take you to Monica and get that twisted head of yours sorted if you don't agree to come with me and put an end to these insomnia episodes once and for all," threatened Finch, looking like he meant business. Ranveer couldn't help but laugh mirthlessly.

"Really? And how will you take me to her? By carrying me on your head or in your arms?" he jeered and Finch suddenly fell calm, smirking at him with an evilness that sapped the stupid smile off of Ranveer's face.

"Neither. I'll just tell Ishaani about it."

"You're bluffing," whispered Ranveer as he sprung up from the chair in shock, letting the split-second panic betray upon his face even though he camouflaged it a minute later. But the damage was already done.

"Watch me try," boasted Finch as his blue eyes shot him a disdainful look, Ranveer's chocolate orbs reflecting the same identical look upon Finch as both the friends glared daggers at each other.

"You are not going to tell her about this, okay?" spoke aloud Ranveer in more of an order than a request. All that Finch did was smile rather ruthlessly at him, hoping that the offensive behaviour would do what the defensive behaviour wasn't - snap back some sense into his friend's head.

"Worried that you'll come off as a hypocrite? Because you're doing exactly what she's doing - she just does it in a cruder way," he replied, and he watched the colour drain out from Ranveer's face with satisfaction as he looked lost for words, the accusation too much for him to bear.

"How dare you-?" began Ranveer but Finch caught him by his collar and shook his entire frame in a single go.

"How dare I? How dare _you_ , Vaghela! I thought Monica warned you about the side-effects of the insomnia if you keep going on like this!" he yelled aloud before pushing Ranveer away as far away as he could, the latter barely regaining his balance as he caught the coffee table in time.

"I just can't sleep, alright! I can't!" roared back Ranveer in response and all Finch did was wave his hand in the air in vexation.

"What about the sleeping pills?"

"I'm not going to have them. I won't because I've never liked them and am dead against using them," replied Ranveer irritably. He had an entire bottle of them with him and yet he never used them in spite of Finch and Monica advising him to do so whenever required. Ranveer had never gone back to taking them after his three-month chronic insomnia five years ago for it deadened his intellectual skill in his opinion.

"So what do you want to do?! Wait for a brain haemorrhage or a cardiac arrest and then sleep in peace?! That's the plan?" yelled back Finch in response, who for some reason was having trouble in keeping a check upon his temper. Ranveer wondered when was it that he'd last seen Finch this angry for he was an extremely long-tempered person.

"That's way out of line," replied Ranveer in a quiet voice as he could feel Finch's words sting. His reaction worked like a charm as Finch felt his anger waver off, who in turn caught Ranveer by his shoulders and made him sit upon one of the chairs while he took a seat across him.

"Don't think you can fool me, Vaghela. Have you forgotten all of your struggles and pains in life to reach where you are today that you just want to give it up in a single go, huh?" reasoned Ranveer, but he'd fallen unresponsive as he chose to simply stare at Finch without speaking another word. Finch waited for a couple of minutes until he knew that there was no answer coming his way anytime soon.

"Talk to me, damn it! Vaghela, I want an answer from you, you _son of a bitch_!" exclaimed Finch in chagrin as she shook Ranveer violently once again, hoping that if he kept shaking him like that, it'd return back some kind of _life_ in him.

"Get your hands off of me, Finch," replied Ranveer in a small voice as he stood up, quickly freeing himself of his vest and his tie while he unbuttoned the first button of his blue shirt. Finch stood up, at a loss of words except for the only thought that kept running through his mind.

"You've lost it, Vaghela. You're out of control!"

"I've never been in more control," replied _RV_ out of nowhere, staring at Finch as he gestured him towards the door. Finch couldn't help but admit to himself that he'd never been more petrified in all his life about Ranveer as he was in that moment.

"You sicken me, Vaghela! So that's it? This is the choice you've made?" he asked desperately, wondering why his friend still chose RV upon Ranveer even now when Ranveer was clearly gaining control and life both.

The latter looked at him in silence as he understood what Finch was trying to imply. And yet all he did was smile ruefully as Finch left the room dejectedly with the conception that the conversation was over and Ranveer wouldn't reply. Until he did, making Finch's blood freeze with the dark beauty with which he spoke the verse as his feet came to an abrupt halt right at the door.

"I have many promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	126. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Heat of Showtime**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

The fourteenth of October dawned with the air of deceit as the sun shone terribly through the clouds, leaving behind an unnatural gloom in its wake. Sleep had been an unfaithful wife to Ranveer for the fifth day straight as he stood in front of the mirror at exactly seven in the morning, adjusting the triangle of the pinstriped grey tie upon his black shirt and slipping on a cream vest, staring at his reflection coolly. This was it. It was time to put his plan into action. Everybody knew that there was a plan, but exactly how it was to be executed, only he knew.

Setting his tie firmly with a diamond-studded tie clip, he slipped on the final piece of his cream three-piece attire as he adjusted the cufflinks, looking at his appearance with satisfaction. He mentally cursed his luck as he could feel his temple throb dully with an ache that was customary to his episodes of insomnia, knowing that he could collapse under the lack of sleep at any minute. But now was not the time to think about it for there would be time to sleep eventually. Right now, he had to make sure that others didn't.

Slipping on his Mota Babuji's watch, he took a deep sigh before nodding to himself.

This was it. It was showtime.

-x-

RV sat in his office feeling his temper flare as he observed the legal document, or more importantly, the three lines highlighted for his special notice. How could be have been so stupid to ignore such an important detail beat him, and the fact that it through off his entire plan irked him even more so. This was not the start he wanted to have to such an important day and he'd have to make sure to balance that one tricky domino before it spoilt all of his hard work. He'd risked too much and worked too hard upon it. He couldn't let the rabbit scurry away so easily.

A knock upon his door interrupted his line of thoughts as he muttered a curt 'Come in'. A moment later, Finch did with a file in his hand. RV beckoned him to take a seat as the tension in the room was paramount. Finch handed over the file to him that RV quickly evaluated quickly before his face flushed red. It couldn't be... it just couldn't be.

"Are you sure there's no other way?"

"It's already left for London. The best you can do is a day's time. No records, we'll make sure of that," replied Finch, feeling his voice choke at the end of the statement. He didn't want to admit it but he knew that his friend had bitten off more than he could chew.

RV cursed at the top of his voice.

"Vaghela, I tried my best-" began Finch but RV held his hand up, looking furious. Finch knew that a terrible explosion was on the way soon enough, judging by the cracking calm in his eyes that had now turned black in rage.

"That's not good enough. Not _nearly_ good enough! You do know what happens if the news gets leaked out in the international markets?"

"We'll try our best to conceal it. But there is no other way," replied Finch, feeling his heart crack a little in fear, wondering what was going to happen next or whether all of them would walk out of this with their sanity intact or no, especially the one sitting in front of him.

Jumping off from his chair the next moment with a particular bunch of documents, RV strode through the office as though flying in the air as he reached the conference room within seconds. He didn't bother to knock as he threw the door open, the meeting coming to an abrupt end. Miss Parekh looked cold and unforgiving with his audacity to barge into her meeting like that.

"All of you, out. OUT!" roared RV at the top of his voice as all the project members shot up from their seats and scurried away, terrified at the sudden outburst. Rishi, Puneet and Finch remained huddled together in a corner before Finch pulled the other two outside the room, knowing that the voices would carry out soon enough anyway for the whole office to hear. Shanella appeared beside the three anxious men out of nowhere.

Back in the conference room, Ishaani didn't look amused in the least even though she hadn't even so much as flinched at the harshness of his tone.

" _Mr. RV,_ this is a conference room, not your bloody shouting arena. Lower your tone and behave yourself," she spoke coldly as she stood up, leaning upon the table as she delicately perched her fingers upon the polished glass topping on the table.

"Oh that's rich, coming from you," shit back RV spitefully and _Miss Parekh_ noticed that his eyes had gone black, while his face looked flushed with an anger she hadn't seen upon his features in a long, long time. The last time she did was twelve years ago when she'd locked him up in his closet as a prank. And the black of his gaze was definitely not a good sign.

"Mind your language," was all she told him as RV stood stationary upon the spot at the opposite end of the table, his eyes never once leaving her own. She suddenly felt her soul shiver at the heartlessness of RV's gaze, feeling an outworldly power exude from his personality for the first time since he stepped here, living up to the fright that was legend when tales of his triumphs were narrated.

"No, I won't! Not after what you did!" he continued at the same voice while all she did was look puzzled. She, for the life of it, couldn't determine what it was that had gotten a bee in his bonnet and why he was so riled up.

"What's the supposed to mean?" she asked, and as though on cue, RV pushed the papers in his hand across the table in a perfect skid that landed right upon Ishaani's end. She quickly went through the papers to realize that they were a copy of the same papers that Shanella had made her sign upon two days ago.

"Did you sign these papers?" asked RV just as she finished reading through the papers, noticing instantly one main blaring detail - _Beijing_ instead of _Sydney_.

"Yes, I-" began Ishaani as she stood up, suddenly feeling her heart go cold.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!" he yelled and Ishaani flinched under the power of his voice this time, feeling her legs shiver even though her long pantaloons hid that away.

"Will you getting your tone in check and tell me what happened?" urged Ishaani as she covered the distance between them, feelings her nerves fraught with anxiety as she could see the betrayal bleed through his eyes, piercing her heart like a dagger even though she tried to keep her grip upon Miss Parekh as strong as she could.

"What happened? Let's see what happened," began RV, sarcasm dripping from his voice as her pretended to think. "There's a rumour in the markets this morning that there's a third anonymous contender for the London consignment who's sending their sample consignment through Beijing. And you know what's the funniest part? Their proposal is 95% identical to ours. Do you know what company that is?" he asked, giving her an eager look even though he saw that she'd lost all the colour from upon her face now.

"No. Which company is that?" she asked in a small voice, knowing that nothing good was going to come out from it now that he'd already spoken so much upon it. And yet, in spite of herself, she couldn't take her eyes away from upon his face as the strength of his gaze disarmed her completely, suddenly making her realize that RV was only biding his time - Miss Parekh was never a match for him.

" _Mehta & Sons Co._," replied RV and a dead silence fell upon the room, during which he continued to stare at Ishaani with the same treacherous look in his eyes that was beginning to disturb Miss Parekh's balance now. She never liked that look in his eye for her even as a kid.

"That's- that's not possible," she said once she found her voice back but all Ranveer did was let out a mirthless laugh that made her cringe at the hollowness in it. It terrified her, she was scared to admit.

"And yet on the consignment due to London from Mehta & Sons Co., this is the signature. The consignment from Surat is not headed to Sydney, it's headed to Beijing just like _you_ wanted. And these are your signatures giving Rishi the authority to override the consignment destination. So basically, there is no consignment going to reach from our JV, but there is one going to reach London in four days from Beijing under the banner of _Mehta & Sons Co_."

Ishaani heard him in silence as she felt everything swirl together, nothing making sense to her anymore. How did this happen and how did he find out so much about all of this was something that left her speechless entirely.

"How- how did you find out about this?" she asked him lamely, but this time, the ire in his eyes did the job that even his mirthless laugh couldn't.

"Shanella handed this to me over this morning. She atleast had half a conscience to come clean upon this! And you- how could you do this, _Ishaani_?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" he yelled suddenly as he caught her shoulders harshly and slammed her against the wall in a fit of anger, while all she did was stare at him, terrorized by the demented anger she could see in his eyes all of a sudden as his entire frame shook alongside, beads to sweat dripping from upon his forehead while his eyes bulging with the same ire that made her wish death rather than be the cause of it.

She was taken back to an uncanny deja vu but couldn't place it from where.

"I did not approve this-" she began, her voice shaking for the first time, but it only seemed to drive RV madder than before.

"SHUT UP! Don't try to act smart with me!" he yelled as he slammed his hand upon the wall right beside her with a force that made her entire being shake, the sound of it making her jump.

"I will not have you accuse me of things like this in my own office!" she said suddenly as she pushed him away from her, suddenly reminded of another person who's eyes bore a similar lunacy as she was pinned against another wall at another place. But unlike him, RV stepped away from her, his eyes going red as she could see it slightly water even though his face remained just as abrasive.

"Do you think I'm a fool, huh? Do you think I don't know what this is about? Revenge, revenge, _revenge_! Everything is just about bloody revenge with you now, isn't it!? All that love, that confession, those sugar-coated promises, that story about reaching out to me and being the better person... all a lie! This was never about you wanting to give me a second chance or even wanting to complete this legacy with me! LIES! This was never about me, this was all about _revenge!_ "

" _Revenge_? What _godforsaken_ bullcrap are you talking about?" she asked, the merciless impact of his words driving her upon the edge as Miss Parekh fell away, leaving behind a faint-hearted _Ishaani_ who suddenly found her emotions going out of hand as well.

"You wanted to take away all the glory for yourself now, didn't you? Use my company as some kind of cheap insurance policy so that you could attain a monopoly in London single-handedly and still be crowned _Queen_. Am I right, _Miss Ishaani Parekh_?" jeered RV as he only seemed to throw dagger after dagger upon her with every statement he spoke, and Ishaani was suddenly taken aback to the moment she was having the deja vu from.

She had been doing the same thing to him the night of their _inglorious_ farewell.

"Why would I use Mehta & Sons Co. for doing something like that?" she asked meekly as she suddenly felt her hands shiver, the guilt suddenly imploding in her heart with a force that made her want to throw up. And yet she was paralyzed against the brutal being of RV who looked like he'd just gotten warmed up to tearing her apart in a single go.

"That was _always_ your ultimate game plan. Two birds with one stone. You wanted to destroy not just Chirag, but even me as well because it was in trying to get over your loneliness of separating from me that Chirag managed to manipulate you so effortlessly in the first place! You took over Mehta and Sons Co. and made him go bankrupt, completing your years long revenge with him. Then you lured me into a duopoly proposal and robbed my company of 450 crores worth of finance just to fund and channel through Mehta  & Sons Co. so that you could take your revenge upon me since it was my book that led to your ultimate doom!"

"Are you even listening to yourself? Why would I take my ex-husband's company and bring a legacy under its tier?" she asked in a blank voice, wondering suddenly how much had he uncovered as the practical Miss Parekh temporarily graced her presence in her mind. RV's ruthless tone popped the bubble of practicality as he hollered away again.

"You want to rub it in his face! Just like how he did years ago by doing the same thing with your father's company! You want to bring it under Mehta & Sons Co. so that you can make him burn and writhe in agony at the sight of how you are using his own company to bring the consignment in your kitty because at the end of the, Mehta & Sons Co. is now under the Parekh Empire. And all that he can do is suffer and watch! The consignment still comes under the Parekh Empire while you used me to do your dirty work. My brainchild, my plans, my proposals, and you walk away with it all. Ingenious planning, _Miss Parekh_. Exceptionally ingenious, while all I did was look like a bloody fool!"

"You _sicken_ me, Mr. RV," was all Ishaani could force herself to see, finding herself now incapable to look into his eyes anymore, her legs close to collapsing in shock. RV looked at her in silence as he noticed her fingers tremble as though she was resisting the urge to dig them into her skin. But he was not done. He wasn't. He felt his eyes throw away the tears of pain as the words shredded his heart even before it shredded hers.

"No, _you_ disgust me, Miss Parekh. I thought that you wanted to make amends... I was ready to give you that second chance but you just proved why you don't deserve one." Ishaani stared at him, shell-shocked as she lost away what little defense she had upon her lips.

"No..." was all she moaned weakly as _Ranveer_ shook his head, the pain in his eyes only intensifying.

"I _trusted_ you, Ishaani! _Again_! And you broke that trust away, _again_!" he said in a voice that suddenly fell low for the first time in his screaming match, the quietness of it hurting her even more so than the loudness of it. She shut her eyes as she was suddenly overcome by the urge of feeling the cold metal against the warmth of her skin until she brought herself back to reality with great difficulty. The thought of the scalpel had brought back _Miss Parekh_ in tow.

"I did not sign those papers," she said with a finality in her voice as she walked over and took a seat weakly upon one of the chairs. RV still remained rooted upon the spot, as though moving would mean letting his world crash around him.

"Then where did the signatures come from?" he asked in a venomous voice as their eyes met, the ruthlessness of his gaze no match against her frail ones that had begun to turn red as tears began brimming at the edges.

"Why don't you ask your beloved _Shanella_? She's the one who brought you this in the first place now, didn't she?" spoke Ishaani suddenly with such a spite that it made RV's heart squirm uneasily.

"How _dare_ you bring her in this!" spat out RV in outrage, finally leaving his spot as he brought one of the chairs crashing upon the floor in fury. This time, Miss Parekh didn't flinch, but only chose to give him a daring smirk.

"I'm not surprised how you're defending her. I saw you two even yesterday in the coffee room with her all over you. I was right, Mr. RV. A woman can never reach the top until sexuality is brought into play," she said with the same unforgiving tone in her voice as RV stared at her in abhorrence of what she was trying to imply.

"Watch your words. For someone who has just cheated and breached on an entire contract, your tongue still seems to work the way it does," he warned her, the ice of his tone constricted her breathing. Miss Parekh pushed the chair behind as she stood up, suddenly deciding that she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"You cannot sue me for anything. The consignment was under the Parekh Empire anyway, and it wasn't specified under which subsidiary would the consignment be sent from," she stated in a cold voice, wondering what kind of instinct it was that was making her speak what she was.

"Don't forget that I'm now the 51% owner of the Parekh Empire myself," reminded RV, wondering in return what she was playing at as he noticed how quickly her fingers kept furling and unfurling.

"It's not been officiated yet. The papers are pending approval till the transfer takes place," she shot back spitefully in response and for the first time that day, RV was taken aback by the crudeness of her tone. And then, he let instinct take over again.

"After all these years... you brought me back over here just so that you could kill me once again now, didn't you? I told you, Ishaani. I told you that I wouldn't be able to _survive_ another heartbreak again. And you did exactly that - trample upon my soul and shatter my frail heart with a brutally that I never thought you possessed," he accused, looking bereft as he let _Ranveer_ take over, leaving his emotions naked in front of her, risking an arsenal of them that she could take and use against him any minute. But she didn't.

" _Ranveer_ , I-"

"You've turned blind and _reckless_ in your revenge, Ishaani. And you don't care how many people you kill in the way! And you don't care about how many times you kill me over and over again as long as your revenge is complete at the end of the day," he spoke in a quieter voice, the room suddenly frigid with the weight of the words he'd just spoken. Ishaani looked abashed, knowing that she was now fighting a losing battle.

"Ranveer, after everything we've been through-"

"You _used_ me, Ishaani. You've _always_ used me. And just like that night, you threw my feelings away once again. I _cannot_ give you a second chance, Ishaani. Never after _this_ ," he added heartbrokenly, his headache suddenly driven off to another edge as he held on to the table, praying dearly that he didn't collapse at that very moment. Luckily for him, Ishaani was too busy reeling from the shock of his words to notice his sudden discomfiture as his words ran through every pore of her skin deadlier than even the coolest and sharpest of scalpels. And it only made her bleed more pain rather than relief.

"How did Shanella find out about this?" she asked after an indefinite amount of time when she found her voice and will back, suddenly taking the courage to look up towards RV, who in turn had gained back his control. He gave her a taut look.

"She didn't. She only told me that the consignment was re-routed through _Beijing,_ and not _Sydney_ this morning. The rest I found out in a couple of phone calls at important places. Nobody knows about the Mehta  & Sons Co. re-routing except for you, me and the authority who sanctioned this."

"Rishi..." she whispered, her eyes suddenly flaring as she banged her fist upon the table, infuriated. RV knew that it was time to end whatever it was that he wanted to say for there was no point going any further.

"I hope you get whatever you want, Miss Parekh. I hope that the revenge was worth it in the end. Because I'm done. Starting immediately, the RV Group of Industries are no longer a part of the consignment due to London. This was your brilliant strategy, so I hope you reap the fruits of it," he spoke in a bitter voice and watched with satisfaction as the words stung her.

"You can't walk out on the deal like this," she stated in more of a plea than a command, but nothing would work upon RV today, as his tone and expression both remained remarkably blank.

"I'm not because the finances are all yours. But I'm not going to stay here a minute longer," he spoke, suddenly his voice exemplified to the extent that even Ishaani flinched at the tone of it. And yet it was the disappointment and deception in his eyes for her that was actually doing the job on twisting the knife in her wounds over and over again. Oh, how she craved the warmth upon the coldness suddenly...

"So you don't believe me, then?" she asked, and she was surprised that her tone was suddenly just as loud as RV's. He smiled at her woefully.

"I _believed_ you, Ishaani. That's where my mistake was."

"You made the same mistake that night, Ranveer. Don't do it again," she begged of him as she tried to cover the distance between them but he held her apart by her shoulders.

"No, Ishaani. _You_ did the same thing today what you did years ago. You killed me with your _cowardice_ all those years ago when you sought to kill me to rise above your demons. You did the same thing today," he said unforgivingly as he looked at her square in the eye, letting his words lap upon her as he saw her writhe underneath the facade that she could barely keep up with anymore.

"You're the _real_ coward, Ranveer. That's why you ran away years ago. And that's why you're running away today," she retorted, hoping that the poison in her tone would have the same kind of effect that it did years ago. To her utmost surprise, it did not affect him at all as he didn't even so much as flinch or let his eyes twitch. On the contrary, he looked amused.

"You've given me no other option either now, have you?"

"So what now, you hate me?" asked Ishaani as they both stared at each other, each of them fighting a battle of their own as RV and Miss Parekh took their departure, leaving in its wake two extremely tired souls, both of whom were freshly wounded.

"It takes a special kind of love to _hate_ you the way I do right this very moment," replied _Ranveer_ as he send a second chair crashing upon the ground, startling Ishaani this time as he shook his head in revolt.

"Some things never change, Ranveer," she uttered in a weak voice as he gave her a look of utmost loathing, roughing holding her shoulders and shaking her form before letting her go, the demented anger in his eyes making him look even more intimidating as RV crept back into his eyes once again.

"And some things never remain the same, _Miss Parekh,_ " was all he said before he left the conference room and slammed the door behind him harshly, leaving behind an unevenly-breathing Ishaani who fell upon her chair in shock, her strength finally failing her as her head fell into her palms in defeat.

-x-

An hour later saw _Miss Parekh_ in her cabin, staring at Rishi with a coldness that froze his blood. Nobody had dared to enter the conference room for half an hour after RV stormed out of the office with Gregory Finch trailing behind him to keep up speed, David left behind to clear away everything from their respective cabins and come along.

Rishi and Puneet did not have any idea about what exactly was supposed to be 'the plan', but after hearing the entire conversation that was loud enough to be eavesdropped upon without even eavesdropping, they felt their heart go cold in fear. This did not sound anything like the plan, although when _Miss Parekh_ left the room, they knew for certain that the fiend had been awakened. She'd simply made her way to the cabin with the papers that _RV_ had left behind in the room.

Nobody dared to even breathe until the intercom went of with a blast five minutes later near where Puneet stood, calling Rishi in. And he knew in that moment that nothing good was going to arise out from it. Entering her cabin after her express permission, Rishi stood in front of Ishaani, feeling his heart thump through his ears as he saw his boss look at him with an anger that made him wish that he was dead already.

"Did you or did not sign the sanction on behalf of Mehta & Sons Co.?"

Rishi remained silent for a few minutes, knowing what was going to happen either way from the look upon her face. Everybody associated with this consignment were due for martyrdom today, starting from him.

"I haven't, ma'am. I signed over the sanction for the consignment due to London via Sydney from the JV association," he replied finally in a blank voice, and Miss Parekh only smiled with a bitterness that made him sweat profusely.

"Then why are your signatures on this?"

"I don't know, ma'am. I handed over the papers to Ms. Lazarado after signing upon them. Maybe she'll have a better answer to your question," he replied rather pointedly, hoping that some kind of miracle would swoop down and claim him from the woman who looked like a bestial murderer in that moment.

"What are you trying to imply?" she asked him as her eyebrow arched further into her head, her voice carrying no sympathy.

"There's discrepanices with the signature on this sheet, ma'am. Neither do I write my o's this way or even the b's," he replied in the same monotone, wondering from where he got the strength to even speak when all he wanted to do was shield himself from the fire that he was finding himself being burnt underneath her gaze. There was the man who just felt who burnt him from one side and then his boss who fulfilled the remaining. And he knew he stood upon a ticking time bomb now, waiting for the explosion to happen already.

"And you think this is the best time for handwriting analysis after so much has happened? You could have made the mistakes yourself to create the benefit of doubt. What proof do you have saying otherwise?" she asked, her voice cold and controlled even though she felt angry enough to murder anybody who crossed her path the wrong way.

"I have nothing." Ishaani sighed, and spoke aloud her verdict.

"I'd warned you, Rishi, that there was no margin of error with this contract. And there's been nothing but just that - errors. You're terminated with immediate notice, _Mr. Oberoi_. But for the sake of confidentiality, we aren't going to talk about this until after the consignment reaches London. You will keep up appearances in the office till the 29th of October, post which we'll make a public announcement. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes," replied Rishi, knowing that this was about to happen and secretly glad that it did. He did not even will to contest what had just happened, that petrified he was to stand in front of her a minute longer.

"Good, now send Puneet in," was all she said as she turned her face away from Rishi, staring outside the window instead while the latter left the room without another word.

On the way out though, he couldn't help but notice that her eyes looked dewy, but that he assumed was clearly the play of the sunlight. Meeting Puneet on the way, no other form of conversation was exchanged as he simply shook his head while the latter gasped. Rishi jerked his head towards the room and signalled Puneet that now it was his turn to stand in the line of the fire, who looked like he'd faint any minute.

"Yes, ma'am?" he asked as he meekly poked his head into the room.

Miss Parekh looked towards him and nodded her head tiredly. Puneet walked ahead and maintained a safe distance away from her, realizing that unlike RV who had just blown away a volcano of hot anger, Miss Parekh was freezing away the atmosphere with a cold anger that froze his insides, only making him realize how valid his and Rishi's fears had been. And Miss Parekh's cold anger could even destroy mountains in its wake with the recklessness she was capable of.

"I need you to make a re-wire transfer to the RV Group of Industries for 477 crores. I don't want to use a single penny from that firm now," she spoke in a dead voice and Puneet couldn't help but notice that she looked ashen-faced, just like the grey of her formal blazer.

"We're all out on the finances from Mr. RV's firm," replied Puneet in a quiet voice even though he knew that she wasn't going to hear a word of it.

"Well, then re-pay him from our own."

"We can't, Miss Parekh. There's too much risk. We can't go all out on a 950 crore deal. What about our expansion-" he began but Ishaani raised her hand up suddenly as a cue to remain silent, while she finally exploded, the shards of anger piercing him terribly as he shivered.

"I don't give a goddamn hell about the expansion, Mr. Puneet! Unless you want your fate to be like Mr. Oberoi's, sanction the transaction right now!" she ordered and Puneet sighed, rubbing his temples helplessly.

"It will take three days for the process to get done. Our funds are currently not entirely liquid," he explained in as simple a language as he could while she only gave him a vexed look in return.

"Today's the 14th of October. You have until the 17th to clean this shit up. And what's the status about the consignment in Beijing?"

"It's scheduled to reach London on the 17th. De Beers have theirs reaching on the 18th. We have an appointment fixed for the 20th," he replied and Ishaani shut her eyes, cursing her luck that seemed to feel suddenly as rotten as it was eight years ago.

"You can leave. And do send Ms. Lazarado in," she said suddenly and Puneet stopped in his tracks abruptly, giving her a fearful look. He had half a mind to deny her request but he knew it in his guts that should he even try to say anything unnecessary, real blood would start spilling very, very soon. He quickly scampered away and sent an urgent message to Shanella, requesting her to meet Ishaani who wanted to see her on immediate notice.

Shanella seemed reluctant, but agreed nonetheless as she made her way to Miss Parekh's cabin confidently, even though deep within, she had half an urge to get running as fast as she could without even looking behind once. Taking a deep breath as she swung open the door to her boss's cabin, she found Ishaani reading through a couple of documents, looking deep in thought.

"Yes?"

"Come in," called out Ishaani the moment she realized that the woman of the hour had made her way into her cabin. Ishaani set down the papers and pointed towards the chair that Shanella took promptly.

"You called for me?"

"Yes, I need your opinion upon something," replied Ishaani, suddenly feeling an anger such like never before froth into her veins and drive away all sense of rationality away from her mind, especially the thoughts centering the scalpel she had the terrible urge of revisiting again tonight in spite of the promise she'd made.

"Ma'am, if you are talking about Mr. RV-" began Shanella in a feigned frightened voice as the conversation was going exactly the way she suspected it to. But Ishaani shook her head, surprising Shanella and deviating her away from a well-rehearsed speech.

"Where did you get the sanction papers from?"

"It was what Mr. Oberoi handed over to me, saying that it was upon your orders," replied Shanella confidently, heaving a mental sigh of relief that the conversation was not entering dark waters. But somehow, she did not like the inhumane look upon Ishaani's face.

"And you did know that the consignment was supposed to be routed through Sydney, not Beijing. Yet you told Mr. RV about it, and didn't bother conferring it with me first?" asked Ishaani in a lacy voice, the dangerous tone unsettling Shanella slightly as she delivered yet another rehearsed dialogue, secretly happy that she was controlling the strings of both the marionettes - RV and Miss Parekh.

"I couldn't break the chain of command, ma'am."

"Ms. Lazarado, when you first stepped foot in this conference room, I knew that you were a woman to watch out for. And you proved me right. I warned you not to play with fire, and you did. And you are going to pay the price for it now," threatened Ishaani suddenly and Shanella sprung up from the chair, the lethal tone of Ishaani's voice deadlier than the coldest of scalpels.

"I- I- I-"

"Tell Chirag that I'm going to make him bleed tears of blood for this," she said aloud and Shanella let out a small whimper of horror, as though slashed.

"Ch- Chirag? Chirag who?" she stuttered as her eyes bulged in fear, taking quick steps behind as though afraid that Ishaani would pounce upon her any minute. But Ishaani couldn't help but enjoy the sadism of watching Shanella writhe underneath her gaze, enjoying the fear reflect in her eyes in exchange for what her _master_ had cost her today once again - Ranveer.

"The clock's ticking, Ms. Lazarado," she warned in a cold voice while Shanella gulped erratically, praying that she did make it out of the room alive as she had half a mind to shout out to someone for help.

"What clock?" she asked in a quiet voice, and even though Ishaani let her back fall upon the chair tiredly, her eyes were enough to do the job nonetheless along with the next set of words that she spoke.

"The clock of your destruction."

-x-

RV and Finch sat at the backseat of the car as the driver drove them steadily towards the hotel, the car doused in a chilly silence. Finch was too afraid to voice anything after what he'd just seen. He'd only ever seen his friend this angry before and that was during the Lendell fiasco three years ago during which every employee in the office present at the time had learnt that RV was a man whose path was never meant to be crossed the wrong way. And so was the case today as every employee in the office remained witness to history repeating itself.

And yet, Finch had never felt more afraid for well-being of his friend than he felt today as he saw him rub his temples furiously, his eyes streaming with the pain that was hammering at his skull now, making him feel sick. Ranveer knew that shouting at the top of his voice like a demented loon with a headache like that was unavoidable, but the reward he was bearing for it at that moment didn't feel worth it either.

"Are you okay?"

"My head... it hurts terribly..." whispered Ranveer in a hoarse reply as he kept massaging his temples, but in vain. Finch put a hand upon his shoulder as the car rounded up near the hotel but Ranveer remained unaware about it. The rounds of darkness and blurring had begun, and the words were beginning to echo and re-echo on their own as the voices cut through his headache that had reached a new peak.

"Ten hours in nearly five days?"

"Finch, please..." he begged in pain before he was visited by yet another realm of darkness. Finch let the topic drop as he noticed that Ranveer no longer in control of his senses. He quietly led him through the lobby of the hotel and towards the lift as he pulled one of Ranveer's arms upon his shoulder. Ten minutes later, Finch opened the door to Ranveer's room and half pulled him, half dragged him inside.

"Sit down. Come here, sit down," he advised as he made Ranveer sit upon the bed, who was now too disoriented to make out anything much as his surroundings kept fading away from his view every now and then. "Take deep breaths and-"

"Get me a glass-" heaved Ranveer, his surroundings darkening even though he didn't want to fade into the darkness just yet. And only one thing would snap him back to consciousness, he knew.

"-of water," completed Finch forcefully as he shoved a glass of water in his hand, knowing very well what it was that Ranveer wanted. But he knew that enough was enough. It was time to step in for now and do what was needed to be done, even though he wasn't entirely happy about it.

"Here, have a glass of water, you'll feel better. It's no wonder your head hurts like this, the way you exploded in the office today... it's not good, you know," added Finch as he forced the glass upon Ranveer's lips when Ranveer's grip upon the glass slackened.

"Why does the water taste so weird?" whispered Ranveer hoarsely as his eyes snapped open, looking at Finch confused. He frowned at the aftertaste in his mouth that tasted slightly bitter.

"I'm sorry, mate," was all Finch said guilty before he fell silent and held Ranveer's shoulders to keep him sitting, staring at Ranveer apologetically and by the time it hit the latter who was now semi-conscious, it was already too late.

"Oh shit..." were the last two words that Ranveer was consciously aware of whispering before he finally embraced the dark.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	127. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Fever**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ishaani stood in front of the mirror, shivering with a mixture of anger and fright as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, her face still devoid of any colour. His words from earlier in the day kept ringing over and over again in her ears in a sickening mantra as it kept bruising her heart more and more, the fact that he was willing to give her a second chance but wasn't going to now killing her even more so.

She swung open the cabinet angrily and pulled out the scalpel, staring at it with loathing as though it was its fault that so much had happened, none of which she still understood. She couldn't believe that he actually believed that she'd do something like that, but then again, something didn't feel right at all. The lightning struck tower was his prediction, but it was nothing like she was expecting. She couldn't understand what had even hit her, far less fathom how so much had even happened in so little time.

She shut her eyes to drown away the words that only kept blaring at her in accusation until her eyes snapped open, realizing that the scalpel was still in her grip. He'd told her that her revenge would kill her and that she'd gone out of control. _How dare he!_ She stared at the scalpel angrily, her hands shivering as it craved for the deed to be done yet. But she was too angry... too angry at the way he'd treated her today. It would be a delight to just let one stroke break her promise after everything he'd told her today. But was it worth it?

There were several questions yet to be answered. And in that moment, she knew thay it was not the time to chase perfection; it was time to chase the man for whom she craved to be _perfect._

And even before she had decided what was to be done, she threw away the scalpel from her hand as hard as she could.

-x-

Finch remained seated upon the coffee table at eleven in the night, working upon the files in front of him when a series of moans disturbed him from his work. He'd decided to stay back in Ranveer's room after realizing that the latter was burning with a high fever, giving him cold water compresses already twice since the afternoon, but to no avail.

" _Ishaani_..."

"Vaghela, what's hap-" began Finch as he turned behind to see Ranveer now convulsing upon the bed, tossing and turning around the bed as though being tortured, looking in pain as his hands flew upon his head in distress. Finch quickly made his way towards Ranveer and sat beside him, realizing instantly that he was still not entire conscious.

"Where is _she_?" choked out Ranveer, his breathing heavy as his eyes opened and he held on to Finch's collar, staring at him beseechingly as he began perspiring heavily, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Vaghela, relax-" spoke Finch again as he tried to push him back upon the bed, but by now Ranveer had begun putting up a fight with him, moaning as though some invisible knife was stabbing at him. Finch managed to restrain him with great difficulty as he realized what was happening to Ranveer. It made a brick of dread fall into his stomach.

"No, where is she? _Where is she?!"_ yelled Ranveer at the top of his voice in desperation, tears now streaming out from his eyes while all Finch could do was watch in torment, trying his best to calm him down.

"She's fine! You both are!" lied Finch in return, hoping that it would somehow ease out Ranveer.

"No, she-" began Ranveer weakly, his body suddenly falling still upon the bed as he stared at Finch quietly, taking in sharp, quick rasps of breath.

"-she's fine! Trust me, I just spoke to her!" tried to pacify Finch, and that put Ranveer's questions to a standstill as he stared at Finch, suddenly feeling a fresh bout of perspiration break upon his forehead, shivering slightly. Moments later, his head slowly fell to his other side in another bout of unconsciousness, his breathing still slightly laboured. Finch sighed as he felt his own heart beat irregularly, realizing that Ranveer had got an even higher temperature now.

It wasn't surprising to him what had happened because Ranveer's insomnia episodes from several years ago often ended up with incidents of fever and _hallucination_ , but it was for the first time in years that Ranveer had suffered so. But then again being awake for 72 hours in a stretch and having only twelve hours worth of sleep in over five days was bound to lead to something like this. Knowing that only one remedy worked with Ranveer, he quickly got a bowl of cold water from the washroom and sunk his handkerchief into it, giving him cold water dabs for the third time that night.

-x-

Sparkles of light swirled in the mists of stark darkness as it popped away the bubbles of sleep, drawing him towards the brink of consciousness. He groaned as he tried to hold on to the warmth of the darkness, twisting and turning as he felt the restlessness creep into his limbs until he'd left the world of slumber. And yet he refused to open his eyes not unlike a stubborn child as he felt too tired to do so.

Contemplating the same thing over and over until he knew that there was no other option there but to open his eyes finally, Ranveer embraced the light of the new world softly, his chocolate orbs taking in his surroundings with curiosity as his mind felt sluggish, not recollecting anything about how he happened to be where he was. He realized that he was asleep on his bed at the hotel, several plush pillows stuffed underneath his head while he was covered up by the clean linen sheet that felt just as fluffy.

Pushing himself up to let his back lean against the rest of the bed, Ranveer yawned softly as he felt the soft light of the room make the last traces of sleep fade away, the morning sun an ethereal white as it passed through the rich curtains of the same shade. He looked around the place absentmindedly until his eyes fell upon a note beside the table near his bed, and he quickly picked it up, curious.

 _Call me when you wake up._

 _Finch._

Ranveer frowned, thinking about what could it be that Finch wanted to talk about. And the moment he began to think, his memory began to unclog until all the events from the previous day returned back to him within a matter of minutes, his last memory being Finch _drugging_ him. Feeling his blood boil at the more than temerous behavioir, Ranveer had barely felt his anger reach its peak when he heard someone unlock his door. Sitting upon the edge of the bed as he picked up a vase from nearby as a weapon, the door opened to reveal Finch who tiptoed into the room, lost in thought.

"Vaghela, what are you-" began Finch as he abruptly halted when he saw Ranveer sitting at the edge of the bed with a vase in his hand, looking as though he was on guard. Before he could even take another step forward, the vase came flying upon his head in a blur of blue and green until it smashed upon the wall behind him with a resounding crash.

" _What the-?_ "

"You swine! How dare you drug me?" roared Ranveer as he jumped off from the bed, looking like he was ready to fight Finch in a one-on-one combat even though he fell back upon the bed a moment later when he realized that he stood up too quick. Finch swore at the top of his voice, looking petrified as he ducked right in time, scared for his life. Ranveer didn't even in the least look apologetic by the time Finch walked inside and plonked upon one of the chairs, looking at Ranveer as though he'd lost it.

"Be happy I gave you the pills right in time. Or else if I'd have let you pull on a little longer, I think you'd have fallen asleep permanently leaving us all in the rut that you've just created," replied Finch stonily as Ranveer crossed his arms upon his chest, looking like a stubborn school child. He now remained in just the black shirt and cream trousers from work the previous day.

"How many pills did you dilute in the water?" asked Ranveer pointedly after some time when both the friends were done glaring daggers at each other, during which Ranveer rubbed his temples to dissipate the drowsiness. Finch pursed his lips, mentally wondering whether he should have added another pill in the water before grudgingly replying anyway.

"Two. It's why you've been knocked out cold for nearly twenty-six hours straight," he added and Ranveer felt his mouth fall open in shock as he suddenly remembered how much more was yet to be done and how much time had fallen away from upon his hands. He sprung up from the bed in anger once again.

"You idiot! I wasn't supposed to sleep this long! Oh my God-"

"Relax! Everything's in control, okay?" assured Finch as he stood up and walked towards Ranveer, forcing him back upon the bed as he began entering a phase of hysteria. Finch knew that he'd had the complete package this time.

"I think I'm going to be sick," replied Ranveer suddenly as he quickly got up from the bed and made his way towards the washroom, leaving Finch to cope with everything that had happened in the last few minutes. Ten minutes later, Ranveer reappeared again, still looking weak enough while Finch could see that he was still shivering.

"Do you need me to call you a doctor?" asked Finch worriedly, letting his anger abate as Ranveer's condition didn't look too good to him still.

"No... No, I'll be fine..." replied Ranveer unconvincingly as he half-fell upon the bed, looking extremely fatigued.

"Just wait right here, I'll be back in some time," was all Finch said as he left Ranveer alone for sometime, knowing that during times like these, rest was what he required the most. Mentally grateful that Finch gave him the privacy, he quickly took away a pair of tracks and sweatshirt from the cupboard and made his way to the washroom, knowing that the only thing that would take him out from the effect of the sleeping pills and the insomnia episode would be a cold-water shower.

Feeling considerably better after twenty minutes in a bunch of fresh clothes, Ranveer left the shower and plonked upon the bed, deep in thought about Ishaani when his eyes fell upon Finch's note once again. Feeling terrible about his behaviour from earlier, Ranveer quickly picked up the phone and clicked upon Finch's caller id.

"I'm alright now. Come in," he spoke and five minutes later, Finch entered the room using the extra key card that he'd ordered from the receptionist, looking wary. Ranveer gave him an apologetic look just as Finch walked up to where he now sat.

"You gave me a right good scare there, mate. Still feverish?" asked Finch as he touched Ranveer's forehead that still seemed to be burning with fever, albeit slightly lesser from the previous night.

"A little. It'll be alright though," replied Ranveer hastily when he saw Finch's face turn puce in anger.

"You had a _hallucination_ as well. Went kinda berserk," he added pointedly and Ranveer gulped, looking worried. His hallucinations during his insomnia episodes were never pretty, even though he never had any recollections about them.

"Did I do something stupid?" asked Ranveer fearfully, and Finch had half a mind to torture him more until practicality descended upon him along with the guilty realization that Ranveer still wasn't well at all.

"Apart from toss upon the bed and act as though you were strapped and being electrocuted and yelling out for Ishaani at the top of your voice? No," replied Finch when Ranveer looked heavily flabbergasted.

"Thank God," replied Ranveer in spite of himself while Finch rolled his eyes at him. Ranveer let his head fall back upon the pillow before he was reminded of the storm he'd created in the office the previous day. And there were a lot of questions about that he was yet to have his answers to.

"Hey, what happened about Rishi then?" he asked Finch in palpable anxiety and the latter sighed, suddenly looking sympathetic.

"Got unofficially fired. She isn't going to make it public till the 29th though. Puneet is safe," he added and Ranveer shook his head, as though clearly expecting this to happen. This was _classic_ Ishaani.

"But Rishi gets to attend office till the stipulated date," added Finch suddenly, sounding bemused. Ranveer couldn't help but let his lips twitch in spite of himself. She didn't know what hit her yet but he could see that _Miss Parekh_ was clearly playing her steps cautiously as well.

"Did you fix up the appointment I asked you to?" asked Ranveer, suddenly looking serious as the impending doom of the situation fell upon his head once again. He couldn't still fathom how had the _snake_ gotten away with this one detail in spite of such meticulous planning.

"Done," replied Finch, but it didn't make Ranveer breathe any easier. On the contrary, the lines of worry still remained deeply etched upon his already-troubled features.

"And the phone call-"

"Hasn't come yet. It's the 15th only so its a little early to expect one," replied Finch reasonably, still wondering why Ranveer was so sure about that one particular phone call that was yet to come. But Ranveer's instincts had never been wrong till this date, and he knew that it wouldn't be so even this time.

"And what about Ishaani?" asked Ranveer after some time, suddenly feeling his heart squirm not unlike the time he stood outside the premise of his college, waiting for his results during the finals determining him to be a graduate.

"She's boldly waltzed into the office today in a sleeveless white dress, as Puneet put it to me this morning. He says that her hands have light scratch marks, as though done by a cat," aded Finch quickly, expecting this question to come eventually. This time though, Ranveer's features did relax considerably as though someone had lifted away a huge burden from upon his shoulder. Finch felt that Ranveer looked happy enough to faint in relief that his gamble did pay off.

"Yeah her wounds weren't deep. Five days would have been enough to cure it. So that's one relief," he added and smiled a little easier this time as he shut his eyes, still feeling lethargic even though he knew that it was not the time for any of it. The real hustle would begin now, and there was no time to bother about his health, Ranveer knew.

"That was really stupid, what you did yesterday," remarked Finch suddenly, now looking angry. Ranveer knew that his friend was dead against this right from the start even though he knew that there was no better way after all the facts were put before him.

"With her or myself?" asked Ranveer shrewdly, looking at Finch with a confidence that shook the latter gaze momentarily. And it was during moments like these that Gregory Finch knew that his first presumption about Ranveer Vaghela had been absolutely spot on - he was a truly _extraordinary_ man.

"Both. Do you even have any idea how badly it could have backfired?" he asked, wondering whether Ranveer had even taken this into consideration after knowing the emotional turmoil that Ishaani was going through. But then again, no one knew Ishaani's strengths and weakness better than Ranveer did, even though what he did was nothing short of a gamble. He knew that even Ranveer knew that it was a miracle that it paid off.

"But it didn't," replied Ranveer pointedly, as though hurt at being accused of hurting Ishaani in such a brutal way. Finch only waved his hand airily at Ranveer, before remembering the conversation he had with Puneet the previous evening.

"She _hates_ your guts now, just for your information. She's asked Puneet to re-wire the 477 crores back to your firm's account immediately!" he recounted, and Ranveer suddenly felt what little colour he had upon his face drain away as well. He was precisely worried about this aspect of her recklessness and here it was.

"What did he say?" asked Ranveer frightfully, but Finch looked considerably relaxed.

"He said it would take three days for the transfer to happen," he let Ranveer know, who in turn looked impressed. He knew that both Rishi and Puneet were trustworthy for what he'd trusted them to do, and realized suddenly that even though _Ishaan_ i may have had terrible judgment of people, Miss Parekh was as sound as she could be.

"What's the status on _Pettigrew_?" asked Ranveer, his eyes darkening in spite of himself as the entire fiasco swam back into his mind again.

"ETA - 17th, 9AM."

"Damn that son of a bitch. That one flaw and-" began Ranveer, but Finch cut his flow of abuses by putting a hand upon his shoulder in reassurance.

"We'll handle the contingencies. You just take it easy now, okay? You've done everything that you could," he added, and Ranveer crossed his arms upon his shoulder once again, looking sour. Before Finch could say anything though, Ranveer looked up at him and sighed tiredly.

"I'm hungry... I think I could eat you just for appetizers," he added and Finch roared at the top of his voice rather immoderately before slapping Ranveer upon his back and nodding his head in agreement, remembering about the flying vase.

"I'll have the room service bring you up some good food."

-x-

A couple of hours later saw Ranveer and Finch sitting by the coffee table once again, enjoying their cups of coffee as the evening sunlight only seemed to glow more benevolently into the room. The fever had reduced after the sumptuous brunch that Ranveer had helped himself to even though he could not hide the feeling that he felt too tired and a little weak. Finch asked him to show a doctor about it but as was expected, Ranveer refused point-blank for the same that had ultimately led to an argument between the two friends.

"I'm sorry about the vase," spoke Ranveer after some time to break the cold silence of the room as the two of them were pouring upon several documents from two diamond consignments due from the RV Group of Industries back in Sydney.

"Well, let's just add that to hotel property destruction. You can apologize to the shattered remains and make them whole again," added Finch but mentally slapped himself when he realized what he'd just spoken.

"So you do understand my point," replied Ranveer with a relish in his voice that only made Finch strangle himself in his mind now. He looked up at Ranveer rather stonily, wishing to drug him again but controlling the urge to not do so.

"Don't be a twat. And wow, throwing a vase at me, Vaghela? Could you get any more mental than that?" he added, hoping to change the topic and bring it right from where they'd started. Ranveer gave him a disinterested look.

"Atleast I threw a vase. You threw a goddamn _chair_ at me all those years back when I refused to attend your wedding!" shot back Ranveer in response, remembering darkly how he'd just avoided the chair by ducking in time.

"You wouldn't just listen to sense!" complained Finch, still not feeling remotely apologetic about it since it was exactly what prompted Ranveer out from his two-month depression back in 2009.

"Stop being such a baby. I threw it way above your head anyway," added Ranveer grudgingly, leaving Finch to gape at him in an outrage that left him mute for two whole minutes.

"I ducked in time!"

"Well this will teach you a lesson about not doing shit like that with me again," retorted Ranveer unsympathetically and even though Finch didn't bother saying anything further, Ranveer could sense the barrage of abuses going on in the latter's mind.

"You admitted that you were ready to give her a second chance, that means," spoke Finch after some time, remembering the things he had to discuss with Ranveer from yesterday but hadn't been able to for very obvious reasons.

"I had to say that," replied Ranveer, looking uncomfortable suddenly, wondering why his instinct had made him even say that in the first place. Finch smirked shamelessly, knowing that it wasn't long before Ranveer did give in eventually after seeing the lengths he was going to right now.

"Well, atleast there's fifteen days more till you have to make a call upon it," he said coolly and Ranveer let out an irritated huff, guessing what Finch hadn't spoken in words.

"Can we focus upon the major problem here first?"

"And that's your insomnia. Do you have any sense or have you sold them all to the highest bidder?" shot back Finch rather spitefully and Ranveer was taken aback with the anger in his voice. He guessed that his condition must have been rather bad the previous day then if Finch looked this mad at him. Or maybe it was just the fever that remained unwilling to lessen that had left his friend worried.

"I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again," sighed Ranveer in response, feeling genuinely apologetic but the look from upon Finch's face still didn't lessen in intensity.

"It better not, even though I don't trust you at all," stated Finch before smacking Ranveer across his face, leaving the latter stupefied as he stared at Finch in outrage. It had been completely out of the blue.

"Ouch, that hurt!" protested Ranveer as he felt the area of his face where Finch's knuckles had made contact hurt terribly. He felt secretly thankful that all of his teeth we intact on the left side of his face, along with his nose.

"You deserve this," said Finch as he shrugged his shoulders casually, feeling considerably lighter after relieving all of his unspoken feelings. But he couldn't help but notice that Ranveer still had a lingering fever that would definitely need attention if it didn't come down by the next day.

"We can talk about that later. But first- Wait, it's David. I need to take this," he added suddenly as his phone buzzed. Finch nodded his head as Ranveer took the call and got off from the chair slightly unsteadily, walking towards the mini study room of his presidential suite. Finch shook his head, wondering what was to exactly happen on the 17th when everything would be out in the open when his thoughts were interrupted by a call on the intercom.

"There's a Ms. Lazarado here to meet Mr. RV."

"Send her up," was all Finch said, wondering how did Ranveer know that this would happen as well, apart from the other phone call he was direly in wait for. Five minutes later, the expected door knock broke the calm of the room. Finch opened the door after the elapse of some time.

"Ms. Lazarado! What brings you here?" he spoke in surprise, noticing that he was the last person that she was expected to meet right now. She looked a little harried, although it didn't match the still sharpness of her grey eyes that looked premeditated.

"I- I need to talk to RV," she heaved out in an uneven response, looking as though she'd run a mile. And suddenly Finch could see why Ranveer had to go the extra length to get his point across.

"He's on a call right now, and-" began Finch but was cut when Ranveer's voice emanated from behind him, sounding serious and tense both.

"-David, I need my tickets booked for the earliest flight possible. I will not stay here a minute longer, and- Shanella!" he called aloud abruptly as his eyes finally landed upon her. Her expressions softened to those of a timid bunny instantly, the clarity of the grey in her eyes dulling as Ranveer cut the phone. Pushing Finch aside as though he wasn't present in the first place, Shanella entered the room and threw herself upon Ranveer in a hug that nearly threw the latter off his balance.

"RV! Oh, thank God you're alright!"

"What do you mean?" asked _RV_ as they separated, looking slightly flustered at being caught off-guard like that. Shanella took his hands in her own as he left a couple of kisses upon his cheek.

"I've been so worried about you! You stormed out from the office and your phone wasn't available the entire day and even today-"

"I'm alright, _darling_. I've been busy," he added in a dark voice as his eyes flared up, causing a split opinion upon then. While Shanella assumed they were for Ishaani and what had happened the previous day, Finch wondered how did sleeping the entire day account for being busy before he realized that Ranveer was glaring at him from behind to keep his mouth shut for he was on the verge of snorting out loud.

"I'm afraid for my life, RV."

"What? Why?" he asked as he cupped her cheeks softly, letting her drown in the depths of his chocolate gaze that he conveniently let open to her as he softened its intensity. Shanella bit her lip distractedly before snapping back to reality. Finch had half a mind to cough but didn't for the sake of the seriousness of the situation.

"Miss Parekh... she'd gone mad! She literally threatened me yesterday after you left! For a moment there I wondered whether I'd even be walking out from there alive or no! She's hell bent to pinning this on my head!" she whimpered ahead as she clung on to Ranveer again, letting lose a couple of tears upon her face. RV wiped them away, letting the pad of his thumb caress her cheek in slow circles that made Shanella nestle her face into his palm. She felt his skin burn against her own.

"As long as I'm there, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?"

"But you're leaving for Sydney-" she began, she eyes staring at him frightfully, and RV sighed.

"First flight tomorrow, yes. I cannot stay here a minute longer," he added forcefully, his face turning stony suddenly as he let go of her and turned his back upon her, putting his hand upon his head in what Shanella could easily see was chagrin.

"Take me with you, please..." she begged of him suddenly as she turned him around, the beseech in her eyes not helping. RV took away her hands from upon his shoulder, looking deeply troubled now.

"Don't make this difficult for me, please... You know how much you mean to me," he added in a quiet whisper and Shanella burst into another fit of tears as she pulled him in for a hug, bridging all gap in between them.

"Will you come back?" she whispered in his ears as he didn't let go of her, letting her kiss the crux of his neck instead. Ranveer shivered in spite of himself as he pushed her away from himself, letting the anger reflect in his eyes as she looked at him in longing.

"Never..."

"And you'll let Miss Parekh get away with this?" she asked, her tone suddenly controlled as both the men realized what she was going to do. RV cupped her face, letting her drown in the heat of the fire this time.

"I'll have my revenge upon her. I hate her for this... No one walks away from RV scot free. _No one,_ " he emphasized with a throaty whisper, seeing the effect his words were having upon her as his voice cast a slow spell upon her, crashing upon her slowly yet steadily as her gaze shook, the heat of his eyes suddenly much more than she could bear.

"I'm afraid..." she whispered involuntarily, and RV smiled in spite of himself

"Don't be. She cannot even touch you for something that wasn't your fault," replied RV as Shanella sighed, taking the cue from upon his face that the conversation was drawing to a close. She'd found what she was looking for, and she was satisfied.

"But what if she tries to implicate me-" she began with a halfhearted appeal, but RV beat her to it, telling her what she wanted to hear.

"It won't happen, trust me."

Shanella nodded her head before kissing him one last time upon his cheek before she left, not giving Finch a single look. The moment she faded away from view, Finch slammed the door hard behind him, mouthing a sarcastic 'wow' to Ranveer, who didn't look amused even in the least. Both of them sat back upon the bed, looking at each other at a loss of words, until Finch decided to speak first.

"Had Ishaani heard this, she'd have cut you into pieces."

"She's going to cut me into pieces anyway. I need you to take care of her, okay?" asked Ranveer as he turned to look at Finch, suddenly feeling the worry return now that the scene was done. Finch couldn't help but give him an sorry look.

"Vaghela, it's just for a day-"

"-I know her, she'll go berserk," cut in Ranveer, her reaction clearly playing in his hand as he could imagine what was going to happen the moment she found out about what he'd done in the first place. Finch stared ahead at the wall, remembering the horror in Puneet's voice when talking about his now deranged boss.

"Yeah, I think all her employees got a gist of that yesterday."

-x-

Puneet entered Ishaani's cabin late in the evening once all the employees had left for the day. Ishaani sat at her desk with her head poured upon the papers in front of her even though she could not take in a single detail. Puneet cleared his throat, causing Ishaani's head to snap up in his direction. He couldn't help but notice that she looked strained now.

"What's the status report?"

"There were loads of issues at the customs but we cleared it off by the skin of our teeth," replied Puneet as he put two more files in front of her. Now that Rishi was banned from working upon anything related to the consignment, Puneet could feel the pressure increase upon him manifold.

"And what about the cargo container?"

"Had to pay extra for switching it. The accident was rather bad," replied Puneet. There was a news that there had been an accident upon the Beijing port where their cargo had nearly been destroyed, and thankfully for them, they managed to find a substitute vessel at the last minute.

"And what about the storage facility in London?"

"There's been problems with that too," replied Puneet in exasperation, wondering why everything was going wrong at once even though he wasn't surprised. The storage facility in London didn't have a reservation of the contents of their consignment in spite of it being made, and as a last resort, one of the leading banks were being contacted right at that very moment about it.

"Is there anything that's fucking right?" asked aloud Ishaani, sounding as pissed as she looked. She just couldn't her luck still - so much going wrong just at the last minute. She was starting to believe that this was just not going to work out even though she was nowhere close to accepting defeat.

"De Beers have a delay, so the meeting has been postponed to the 21st," added Puneet rather apologetically and Ishaani rolled her eyes at him.

"Why is that our problem?" she asked adamantly, and Puneet sighed.

"It's _De Beers_. Can't help it."

"I need to be back here on the 23rd by hook or by crook," she exclaimed suddenly, remembering her final leg of revenge that had to be accomplished. Puneet looked at her quizzically but didn't ask her anything further.

"Hopefully, you will be, ma'am."

"How's the transfer process going on?" asked Ishaani after some time, her mind travelling back to Ranveer like had happened several times during that day, even though all it left her was rattled and angry. Puneet gulped, wishing that Ishaani wouldn't linger upon the topic for too long.

"Haven't made too much of a head start," he replied evasively and surprisingly, she let the topic drop without another question.

"And anymore about the signatures of the consignment sheets authorizing the re-route?"

"Nothing more on that as well. There's no proof to help us out. Either Rishi or Shanella could be speaking the truth," replied Puneet, praying dearly that she didn't poke around anymore upon it, not atleast till it was the right time. She looked on the tethers of wanting to discuss more upon it, but instinct made her deviate away from upon it anyway.

"And what about Chirag?" she asked finally, the venom in her voice evident. It made Puneet flinch in spite of herself.

"Out of radar ever since that day in your cabin," he replied and Ishaani nodded her head. She didn't want to tell him about the threat he'd sent her home so she remained quiet about it, finally asking the question that she'd been yearning to ask since the whole day. Her ego was too bruised to pick up the phone and call him up personally, but she knew that Puneet must have been in touch with them for the payment transfer issue.

"And any news from Mr. RV's end?"

"Just that he's leaving for Sydney first thing tomorrow morning," he replied, having gained the information just minutes before coming to meet Ishaani. She in turn looked at him, deep in thought. She was hurt and upset and wanted to rage and storm and make her believe that she was speaking the truth, but somehow, it didn't feel worth it. She could see Ranveer's point about how things couldn't be the same in between them again because they lacked exactly the thing that their friendship had once been solely based upon - trust.

"Are- are you okay, ma'am?" asked Puneet when Ishaani continued to remain lost in thought. She snapped out of her train of reminisces and regrets, suddenly craving the peace and quiet of her cabin.

"Yes, I am. Please leave me alone, Puneet," she added in a soft voice, and he took the cue. He got up from his seat and made his way towards the door before stopping in his tracks to tell her one last thing.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. About what happened between the two of you."

"Not more so than me," was all Ishaani said, looking bereft.

Puneet nodded his head, praying to himself that the 17th of the month dawned upon all of them as soon as it could and spare them all of the tension and heartbreak. The moment the door shut behind him, Ishaani pondered upon the papers before her once again, trying to put the pieces together about what had exactly ransacked her _orderly_ life.

-x-

The first appointment commenced as per schedule at exactly nine in the evening as Piyush remained seated before Ranveer and Finch, wondering what hell was about to come his way after his four-day bunk from work on Ishaani's orders.

"Why did you call me here today, Ranveer?"

"I think you were due to tell me the truth," replied Ranveer, staring at Piyush with a cold look upon his face. The latter looked exhausted and unwilling to go over the same thing all over again.

"I can't, okay? Ishaani's taken me under oath and-"

"I don't care. I know the whole picture now. And you need to pay for walking out on me," replied Ranveer, but Piyush didn't flinch even to the slightest. On the contrary, he looked unamused by the fact that he'd become a ping pong in between two egotistical tyrants.

"I was meant to die anyway. If not you, then her. So tell me, how is it that I'm supposed to pay for what I did?" he asked, the sarcasm in his voice not gone amiss by either Ranveer or Finch.

The latter nudged Piyush, warning him of the seriousness of the situation with his eyes but Ranveer remained pensive. He sighed, giving the whole scenario a good thought in his mind before explaining the entire problem out of Piyush, who in turn listened to him patiently as the lawyer within him sprung up to life. At the end of the narration, Piyush sat back in his chair looking worried as Ranveer concluded about what was expected of him to be done.

"I need you to get me out of this mess without the news of it leaking into the international market and within a day," ended Ranveer and Piyush sighed, knowing that this was going to take some good thinking.

"That's not possible, Ranveer. Both of your conditions are not feasible."

"They are, if you use that explosive brain of yours. Finch tells me that you were the best in your class, though why he kept tabs of someone three years his junior beats me" added Ranveer and Piyush chuckled in spite of himself. Finch simply scowled at the two ex-classmates.

"There might be one way. But it's going to be tricky," warned Piyush as a plan had begun formulated in his mind, knowing that it would need a lot of timing and luck if things were to go the way it were.

"If Finch trusts you, I do. You owe me this," implored Ranveer of him, hoping that the tricky domino could be contained somehow that'd save his entire plan, or else he'd be doomed he knew. The entire legacy would.

"Alright, let's get rolling then. We just have a day and a half to go," stated Piyush as he pulled the pen and paper towards him, bringing out the hardcore lawyer out for the two men to see. Ranveer let RV slip over as he leaned back into his chair, Finch putting forth all the documents related to the case for the two men to ponder upon with all the details necessary to be highlighted.

"Bring it on," said RV, putting forth an document with the other that would be his ace of spades in the final round.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	128. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Revelations and Mysteries**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _She ran through the wilderness of the mystical realm of dreams as she found her world in a blur of mist, directionless and clueless as to how to move ahead. It had been years since she'd been running down the path, and yet the three embodiments still hunted her down to this date with the same ferocity it did for the first time when she was nine. Her heart seemed to beat violently as her feet came to a halt, the cruelty of the world dawning upon her as she stood alone in an alley way, hopeless and despondent as she craved the solace only one man could ever give her._

 _The three faceless men closed in around her as she fought them off with all her life, kicking and thrashing at them with all her might as her heart roared in fright, hoping desperately for a solace that was draining away slowly yet steadily like the adrenaline rush she felt coursing through her veins. And even as she managed to throw off the two men, the third one managed to knock her down upon the floor, until he held her at gunpoint._

 _Fear was tantamount in a moment fraught with the lethal tension that the air remained a witness to, but it was when the light shone upon the eyes of her assailant when her heart froze. The same lunacy... the same black of them... the same cold hatred in them. It was him, she knew, the man who'd destroyed her life all those years ago. And it was him who stood in front of her today who'd finally snuff the breath out of her as well. Her mind ran the speed of lightning at yet her body remained immobilized upon the ground as it refused to budge no matter how hard she tried._

 _The cold hatred was all she'd see at her dying breath even though she yearned to feel to warmth of another's eyes graze against her own._

 _The gun was aimed right from the kill when it went off like an explosion into the still silence of the night, and yet all she felt was blood splatter upon her face as her eyes shut in surrender. She felt the drops trickle down her face sickeningly when she realized that her heart still beat, although with a different pain this time. A pain that didn't afflict her so much physically yet tore her soul apart singularly as she dared to open her eyes, trying to fathom what had just happened._

 _And yet she'd died without even being hit as she saw someone stand before her like a shield, the bullet ripping through his own body before catching her square in the shoulder. But it didn't matter what hit her for the night had fallen into a dead silence after the crackling gunshot. She needed to know who stood before her and made her death his own. She needed to know who saved her as she watched the unknown man remain standing as though in the suspended limbo of the shock, the spell ready to break any moment._

 _And then the basis of her existence in the world found itself crashing around her eyes as the man finally turned out, his feet tangling between themselves unsteadily as his eyes finally looked down upon her, the same pair of eyes whose warmth she'd been craving for the entire time as she ran through the mist. And yet she could see the warmth seeping out from them as his knees hit the floor in a lifeless thud, his eyes half-closed as the softest gasp of pain escapes his lips while all she could do was stare at him, horrified, the scream never leaving her lips._

 _She never realized when she'd stood up in the first place but it was only when she fell upon her knees to break his fall did she remotely realize it. But nothing mattered as his head remained limply upon her lap, staring at her with all the love he could muster with what little strength he could in what they both knew were his dying moments. The tears from my eyes fell upon his face as the cornflower blue of his shirt had been hit with a blast of crimson red around his chest, staining it a gory red as she could feel the sickening liquid of life upon her hands as she tried to stem the flow._

 _He tried to breathe and choke out words as his hand gingerly found its way to her face, wiping away the tears that was the only way she seemed capable to emote. There was too much blood upon her hands and upon him... there was too much blood leaving him as his face flickered with a pain only he was capable of bearing every few seconds, making the moment a reality she knew there was no escape from. And yet there was a warmth about his fingers that froze her heart even more, knowing that in a few moments, it was going to be snatched away from her very, very soon._

 _"Thank you..." was all he coherently managed to whisper with a love that ended her world the next moment as he shut his eyes one final time, his fingers trailing upon her face before falling to his side limply, the pain upon his face turning into the peace that nothingness brought with it. The blood still left his body and through her fingers as she yelled out for him at the top of her voice, the tears knowing no boundary now as she clung on to his lifeless form, begging of him to come back and take her along as well._

 _Her head fell upon his chest in resignation as she could feel the fire of her revenge kill her soul, shouting out the one name who was her dead soul that remained still in her arms, knowing that just like always he'd stood in front of her like a shield even today. And like he'd promised, he was with her to the end of line._

 _And the warmth of his oozing blood against her face was the fulfillment of that promise._

* * *

"RANVEER!" yelled Ishaani at the top of her voice as her eyes opened abruptly into the dim lighted haven of her room, the tears still leaving her eyes as she shut them again, crying unabashedly into the pillow for an indefinite amount of time as she tried to take his scent from the vest that now remained beside her until she realized that it didn't smell of his blood anymore. Just his scent.

Gradually opening her eyes after a few more minutes of crying even though she suddenly remained unsure of why she was crying in the first place, she looked around to realize that she was no longer in the alleyway but was safely tucked in her bed, thing she was clinging on to not Ranveer's lifeless form but his vest instead. She pushed herself up to lean against the backrest of the bed as she wiped away her tears, taking in deep breaths to remove the nauseating images of the nightmare that mysterious seemed to return after ten years worth of dormancy, the feeling of the blood upon her hands and face still not abating entirely.

It had been almost twenty years since she'd seen this particular dream for the first time and it still had the ability to make her heart cease till this date as the sickening images would never leave her mind hours after the nightmare had passed away. And tonight was no different as she finally mustered to courage to get up from the bed and stand upon her feet, even though she felt like she'd collapse again any minute. She walked up towards the mirror and stared at herself, realizing that she'd forgotten to take off the pendant from around her neck tonight.

Ranveer's promise band remained against the exact spot where her heart beat as she let her fingers trail against her face, realizing that she looked exactly alike the way she looked in her dreams, not even a single detail in contrast except for the band that remained upon her finger in the dream except around her neck. But that didn't matter. What did was the fact that just like herself, even Ranveer had the same identical appearance as he did right now, the fact not helping that both of them looked as broken and lifeless as they did right in that moment.

She had the urge to throw up like from years earlier after the crude nightmare, and yet her mind was too paralyzed to even do so. She could feel her hands shiver in tremors once again as the daunting brutality of her dream suffocated her, the fact that it was Chirag at the end of the day who was going to take away her _soul_ from herself once again sending her mind into a swirl of panic.

Walking back towards the bed when she couldn't meet eyes with herself anymore, she picked up the phone and brought her finger upon Ranveer's caller id, not hesitating even once as she pressed upon it, waiting for the phone to go by. She didn't care about her ego or his ego anymore, neither about what he thought about her. All she needed to know was that he was alive and safe and healthy in that very minute, for her heart didn't seem too sure about anything just like every time she'd have her nightmare. And yet somehow, something felt terribly wrong.

 _"The number you're trying to dial is currently switched off. Please try again later..."_

 _"The number you're trying to dial is currently switched off. Please try again later..."_

 _"The number you're trying to dial is currently switched off. Please try again later..."_

When Ishaani heard the same thing for the twenty-third time upon Ranveer's phone, she finally did what she'd thought was a lost habit from years ago. She picked up the first thing that came in her hand - a vase, and threw it with all her might across the opposite wall, the delicate piece breaking into smithereens just like her patience.

-x-

Ranveer looked at the clock and sighed. It was four in the morning when he finally finished working upon the saving grace of the plan he'd formulated, noting in amusement that Finch and Piyush that both fallen asleep awkwardly upon the chairs they were sitting upon. Twenty-six hours worth of sleep had left him charged to a hundred percent and in spite of the fever that he still had, sleep was the one thing he didn't seem in need of.

Shutting the files and quickly arranging them back in the bureau of the study room, Ranveer came out and stared out of the window from where he could see the entire _Queen's Necklace,_ recollecting about all the times that he and Ishaani had gone over for a long drive in the nights whenever they were happy or when either one of them wanted to vent their frustrations or bad moods. In the monsoons, those long drives only meant scrounging for _samosas_ and _chai_ at their favourite stall located in one of the more intricate lines of the city.

But like everything, even those memories were something he could reminisce about for gone were those days. The innocence of youth was lost when it stepped into adulthood and just like with other, the same had happened with both of them. These were all childhood and teen tales to recount now, not to relive. But that didn't mean that there couldn't be a blast into the past occasionally, stealing away moments that wasn't meant to exist in the first place. And Ranveer knew in that moment which memory he wanted to relive.

Smiling to himself, Ranveer quickly walked over to his closet and pulled out a simple pair of shirt and jeans, along with his jogging shoes. It had been years since he'd gone for an escapade to Paradise and back, for the solace of that paradise no other place could ever give him. Quickly leaving behind a note for Finch and Piyush who he knew wouldn't wake up till before ten in the morning atleast, he switched off his phone as planned and set out of the room, feeling the tingle of excitement make his feet go jittery already as he began making his way towards the bridge to his only _heaven._

It was time to run back towards the wilderness.

-x-

Ishaani sat in her cabin as the clock struck eleven, her mind still at unrest, even though that belonged to _Miss Parekh._ Phoning _Ranveer_ had yield no results so she sought to call the next best person - Finch. Calling him up hadn't fetched any better result for he sounded sleepy and groggy, and when she asked about Ranveer's well-being, he didn't sound too confident himself as she sensed him making tattle-tales with her.

She had half a mind to drop a surprise visit at their hotel but Finch had discouraged her into doing it, saying that their flight was due to leave for Sydney anyway by eight in the morning and Ranveer was in no mood to entertain her after what had happened the other day. Ishaani couldn't help but notice that Finch sounded extremely vexed for some odd reason, but she realized that the pressure from whatever was happening from the past few days must have been getting to him as well. So she let go of the conversation by simply wishing him a safe flight, asking him to give her a call when they reached.

But from where Ishaani's troubles ended, began _Miss Parekh's_ the moment she stepped into the office. The fact that so much had been going wrong with the consignment delivery only seemed to set her on the edge, and everyone who crossed her the wrong way bore her wrath as she didn't bother being courteous with her language anymore. Everything was at stake over here and for the sake of her father and her own sanity, she _had_ to get this legacy under the tier of the Parekh Empire.

And even as she sat segregating and reading the contracts and the bills related to the consignment, her mind constantly kept wandering to the deviation that ad happened, something not clicking right in the entire equation. The lightning struck tower she now understood, but there were several things that she didn't. Knowing that her mind wouldn't come to rest unless and until she figured what was going on, she pushed aside all the papers from upon her desk as she pulled out a fresh sheet of paper, deciding to retrace the entire conversation they had in the conference room the same day.

Sketching the entire conversation after twenty minutes worth of remembering almost every exact word exchanged between them that day, Ishaani stared at the paper, deep in thought. The lightning struck tower had easily meant 'disaster and calamity' on the way, and the Horcrux in question remained the diamond consignment. Malfoy and Voldemort she knew without even having to second guess, but what was Ranveer up to with believing _Malfoy_ the was he was beat her.

Unless...

-x-

Ranveer let his feet come to a halt as he arrived at the cradle of the Earth and Paradise, catching his side as he could feel the stitches get pulled after running none-stop for the indefinite amount of time that he did. He felt the nostalgia of the moment creep up as he felt the same euphoria burst into his heart that would happen years ago whenever his feet would come to a halt upon that particular spot, the breaking dawn a moment worth cherishing as it embraced the thicket of nature, blowing into it life that was electrifying and mystical.

Ranveer sat down upon the rock as he watched water splash across it with the same subtlety that it would all those years ago, enjoying the prism of colours breaking out upon it as the broad rays of the sunlight kissed its droplets lovingly. It was day now as the warmth of the sun penetrated the shade of the greenery partly, leaving it cool enough to enjoy even though there was sufficient warmth to snuggle into as well.

As Ranveer watched wave after wave splash upon the rocks with a foamy froth, he wondered what life had ahead in store of him. This may have been the last day when he was walking around as a free man for tomorrow's dawn would decide what course his life took in spite of knowing that he'd accomplish what he'd set out to do. He'd have his revenge upon Chirag Mehta and make him suffer in a way he knew would crush and kill his ego agonizingly. But whether he walked out from it unscathed himself, he didn't know.

Like his Mota Babuji would always tell him, the fire of revenge often ended up consuming you as well. And in that moment, Ranveer could see that truth dancing before his eyes in a sickening tandem that made him afraid to jump off the cliff, just like he was years ago when Love asked him to. But he knew that if it came down to make a choice, there was no choice at all - it was always going to be _her_ above _him._ And that's why he knew that he had to do what he was going to do.

Ranveer pulled his knees up to his chest as he admired the nature with all his heart and soul, letting it heal his wounds slowly yet effectively as he drank in the magical sight greedily. There was a breathtaking beauty about the way the sun kissed him in homecoming; the way the birds sang for him in welcome; the waters splashed upon the rocks in joy and the way the sheath of green embraced him not unlike a mother. It was all there today, and he might have been fourteen today when he'd stumbled upon this heaven in a moment of serendipity.

Everything may have changed in all those years, but the beauty of his paradise still remained the same, if not become even more so. And even though the beauty of the nature left him in awe and tranquility like always, he didn't forget the fact that this was going to be the yet another turning point of his life, what he was going to do tomorrow. And it's dawn was going to decide where life took him from that path forth.

For better or for worse though, only time would tell.

-x-

Ishaani quickly let her finger trail ahead upon the conversation until she stuck on to the term 'secret keeper'. And with that came two names - _Pettigrew_ and _Black._ The idea that Ranveer had proposed and she'd blindly replied without even giving it a second thought. And as though struck by the same lightning on the Astronomy Tower, she kicked herself mentally when she realized what might have just happened. He'd told her that day that _Malfoy was on the tail of the Horcrux and had nearly sunk the Dark Mark into it._

And she didn't even let herself heave a sigh of relief as she just got the confirmation of what she'd suspected all along. But the question still lingered on - what was Ranveer playing at, really? She still couldn't fathom anything of it, especially when she compared the two conversations back in the conference room. One had been so full of promise and the other... it had stripped everything away from her. And how she craved to just break his nose that day to make him see sense.

Ishaani felt her hand halt abruptly once again as her mind suddenly flew into overdrive, each word creating a link to the other until she finally came to a stop. She couldn't believe how wanting to break his nose could end up making her tumble upon something so extraordinary, and yet it all made perfect sense as it fell in accordance of the situation. It was all feigned, Ranveer's anger that day. The same way he feigned his Oscar worthy performance all those years back when he'd pretended to lose his memory after the accident back when she was nineteen just to keep her from driving. The same accident that had given him a deviated septum.

Cursing underneath her breath fluently, she let herself fall back into the chair, letting her mind finally dissect the infamous conversation from two days ago. It had all been a planned scenario that he'd staged, she realized grudgingly. _Harshad Parekh_ had taught Ranveer well that the _personal_ and the _professional_ strands of a person's life were never to be mixed together. And neither _Ranveer_ nor _RV_ ever did that.

And yet in the conference room that day, he did, and so messily that it had been a surprise to her. She now realized what he was playing at though - he was banking upon her own reactions that he could predict from a mile off, something that he always could even back when they were kids. And he was always a brilliant dramatist to pull of things like that, just like everything else that he was _perfect_ in. And that left her extremely chagrined as she realized what he'd done.

He'd tricked her into believing what he _wanted_ her to believe.

Suddenly feeling her heart fall light as she realized that she'd cracked some part of the mystery open, she brought the scribbled-upon sheet closer to her as she studied it more carefully. She'd only figured out that what Ranveer had done the other day was a feigned act, but his motive still remained unclear as she still missed several blocks of the equation. She couldn't believe that even after all those years, Ranveer could act so effortlessly and lure her into a trap as stupid as that, but she knew now that she wanted to break his nose for certain.

Scanning the paper for more fragments, her eyes landed upon the only two terms that remained unresolved for her that she knew would be the key to figuring what was exactly concocting in _RV's_ mind, crooked as it was. And she had to admit in that moment that Finch had spoken only the truth to her the other day at lunch - _RV_ was indeed a cunning fox. But as the two terms sat in front of her smugly, the mist of mystery began fading away all on its own, astounding her.

 _Pettigrew_ and _Black._

The switch in the secret-keeper.

Uh oh.

As though hit by another bolt of lightning, Ishaani picked up the phone and quickly dialled the number that she was in dire need of after finding it easily enough upon one of the bills, knowing in her heart that she was right and that only one person could confirm the whole thing apart from four definitely unwilling men who she knew were in it from the start with a doubt. The receiver on the other end picked up the call after a few rings, Ishaani already feeling the heat of the revelations and discoveries make her heart beat floppily.

"This is Ishaani Parekh here, from the Parekh Diamond Trading Co. I need to talk to the Customs Officer in charge, please." A click was all the response she got before her call was transferred, putting the man in question on the line instead.

"Yes ma'am, how may we help you?"

"I need to know whether there's been any recent consignment from the Parekh Diamond Trading Co. that has been sent to London via Sydney," asked Ishaani, secretly thankful that her company had such good ties with the customs officer to have easy access with favours like these that were otherwise confidential and an extreme pain to extract.

"That's a little difficult to determine considering how we have thousands of shipments and air cargo packages," replied the officer hesitantly and Ishaani put on her sweetest tone now, keeping her tone in check to make sure that she didn't sound impatient at all.

"I'll narrow it down. Comprehensive cargo - Parekh Diamond Trading Co. - 14th October - Sample of 100 diamonds weighing approximately 250 cts in total," specified Ishaani, and a couple of clicks were all she got in reply as she assumed the officer on the other end to be narrowing down the results upon his computer. Exactly a minute later, he replied.

"No, we don't have any such entry registered. The last consignment from the Parekh Diamond Trading Co. is listed on the 16th of July to London via Shanghai." Ishaani felt her heart sink in disappointment, annoyed that her theory had been wrong before a third bolt of lightning struck her again. She mentally slapped herself for being so stupid and not seeing the facts that were right before her eyes. The _motive_ was right before her eyes all along.

"Wait, wait, wait. The same entry, but check it under _Mehta & Sons Co._ ranging from the 7th to 14th of October. We've recently acquired the firm so there's been quite some mix-ups," she added rather apologetically and the officer sighed before another round of clicks could be heard. This time, his response was quicker.

"We have two entries for the same weight and specification. One is dated on the 14th of October to London via Beijing now en-route, and the other is dated on the 12th of October to London via _Sydney,"_ he replied and Ishaani banged her palm upon her desk in triumph, unable to contain the smile of her breakthrough that crossed upon her face unabashedly.

"Thank you so much, officer. That's all I needed to know."

Keeping the phone down, Ishaani stared at her scribbled list with an evil smile upon her face. She still didn't understand half the equation, but she knew that this was definitely much, much murkier than she assumed it to be, and that she'd been ousted from the game like a mute spectator to simply wait and watch. She had half a mind to call Puneet and Rishi and make them come clean on this right that very moment, for even though she finally had a few answers, the questions still outdid then all. She spent nearly twenty minutes in contemplation about the same before she finally buzzed the intercom across their lines, calling them in her cabin.

"You called for us?" asked Rishi as Ishaani nodded, both the men entering the office timidly. Neither of them could fathom why she looked so calm and good-natured all of a sudden. Her calm was more frightening than her storm.

"Take a seat," she requested and both of them did so, suddenly suspicious at the kindness of her tone. Ishaani perched her chin upon her interlocked fingers, scrutinizing the two men before her with utmost interest before she finally decided to go with the flow.

"Now I need you to be very honest with me because I cannot even begin to imply how serious this is."

"Ma'am, we don't-" began Puneet, looking worried suddenly when his speech was interrupted by a doorknock. Ishaani looked beyond the two men as she allowed the mysterious knocker an entry. The person in question happened to be one of the peons with a parcel in his hand.

"Yes?"

"There's a courier for you, ma'am," he replied, handing the brown parcel to her as she turned it over, searching for any kind of address.

"Who is it from?" asked Ishaani as both Puneet and Rishi looked curious as well, wondering where did the new mystery box come from. The peon shrugged his shoulders unhelpfully.

"I don't know, ma'am. Somebody just dropped it outside the office and asked me to give this to you."

"Okay, thank you," replied Ishaani as the peon left the room, all the three pairs of eyes in the room upon the parcel now.

Ishaani nodded her head and took a deep sigh as she ripped open the package, curious to see what lay within. Out fell a pristine copy of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ and this time Ishaani couldn't control the twitch of her lips as she knew the page she was supposed to target. Opening the book to the dedications column, she found the message that she was looking for, even though it did leave her considerably vexed.

 _Take the leap of faith and walk down the path I've set, alone. You'll find the light at 9:30AM tomorrow._

 _Roonil Vazlib_

Ishaani rolled her eyes at the signature, mentally commending Ranveer for his creativity, especially since he'd conveniently enough replaced the 'W' of the Wazlib with a 'V', a joke upon Ron Weasley being tricked by his brothers into using a spell-check quill whose charm had faded away so that his name ended up being written as _Roonil Wazlib_. Ishaani remembered how she'd roared with laughter when she'd first read it for it oddly reminded her of how many people would spell Ranveer's surname with a 'W' instead of a 'V'.

But apart from the exceptional planning, she knew that Ranveer must have somehow tipped the Customs Officer to letting him know if anyone came poking around with the kind of questions she did, for it was evident that she must have predicted her to do this as well. But with it, she stared at the word 'alone', feeling annoyed at her ill-fate. She couldn't ask Rishi or Puneet or anyone associated to this stint about it. She'd have to wait until tomorrow. Although how Ranveer could know her every single move like that at the back of his hand beat her.

She wondered whether he was actually en-route to Sydney right now or whether even that had been a lie. But she'd get to that soon enough. If she'd been patient enough to let Ranveer fool her the way he did for so long, then another day wouldn't hurt. She wanted to see where this _leap of faith_ led her, after all.

"Who is it from?"

"None of your business, Puneet," she replied, unable to keep the irritation out from her tone in spite of her mind-boggling breakthroughs from just half an hour earlier. Rishi contemplated speaking thrice before he finally found his voice to do so.

"Ma'am, you called us here regarding something serious-" he began, letting his sentence trail awkwardly as though afraid that Ishaani would scorch him up for even speaking. Contrary to his belief, she simply let her head rest back upon the chair, looking at her two most trusted employees nervously.

"Do you think we'll be able to pull this consignment off without a hitch and fulfill my father's legacy?" she asked, and Puneet and Rishi were taken aback with the genuine fear in her voice, suddenly feeling sorry for keeping their boss in the dark even though they knew that it was essential to do so.

"If everything goes our way, yes," replied Rishi sincerely, and Ishaani gave him an appreciative nod. Understanding at it was all that she wanted to know, both the men were about to stand up when Ishaani called Puneet back.

"Puneet, one more thing - tell all the employees to come to work from ten tomorrow morning. Not a minute before that," she emphasized and Puneet nodded his head, secretly thankful that one more condition in _RV's_ plan had been satisfied.

"You got that."

-x-

Ranveer returned back to his room at around three in the afternoon, rejuvenated from his escapade into the forest and with better spirits at the same time. The smile upon his face faltered however when he opened the door of his room to find Finch sitting in wait for him, looking ready to pounce upon him.

"Where the hell were you?"

"I left you a note, _mate_ ," replied Ranveer calmly, and Finch instantly looked at him, surprised. He hadn't seen his friend this calm in a long, long time and it made for a good change, considering the amount of pressure and stress they were all under in that moment. When Ranveer plonked upon the bed tiredly, Finch did the same, knowing that it was time to get him up to date with whatever had happened in his absence.

"Ishaani had called up at four thirty in the morning to ask about you. Whether you were okay or no. She sounded like she was having a hallucination of her own," added Finch rather awkwardly, and Ranveer wondered what might have happened out of the blue.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her you were alright. We supposedly had a flight at six in the morning," explained Finch, and Ranveer gave him a grudging smile. So Ishaani and Shanella had both been lulled into a false bit of information.

"And she bought it?" asked Ranveer, slightly surprised that Ishaani did believe him that easily.

"She sounded reluctant and wanted to come meet you at the hotel but I told her that you were mad enough at her and didn't want any further drama. And I told her that we were on the way to the airport already," explained Finch and Ranveer relaxed, realizing that Finch was always that good with spontaneous lying, being the reputed lawyer that he was for his wit and resourcefulness.

"Any other developments?"

"The Half-Blood Prince had been delivered," replied Finch, not bothering to elaborate any further. Ranveer looked impressed.

"I knew she'd put two and two quick enough after what happened that day."

"She hasn't asked anyone about it so I'm taking it as a positive that she's got your message loud and clear, weirdly cryptic as it was. Although how the hell you predicted her every move beats me," he mused, and this time Ranveer did grant Finch a genuine smile. Finch couldn't help but notice that it was beginning to match the _old_ Ranveer's smile although there was still a long way to go for it.

"When you've lived all your life trying to read through Ishaani Parekh's silence, you eventually learn the art of it," replied Ranveer, staring at his hands as he remembered all the times that he'd understand her incoherent gibberish. They'd indeed come a long way in those twenty years. Finch didn't bother breaking the silence as he knew that Ranveer was enjoying the solace of those long-lost moments with Ishaani, letting him enjoy the same.

It was when the clock chimed four that Ranveer finally snapped out from his thoughts, realizing that Finch was still sitting beside him patiently. Ranveer wondered what good had he done in his life to get a friend like Gregory Finch, trying as he was at times.

"The phone call came in, by the way," spoke Finch, realizing that Ranveer was out from the stupor and conversation could resume one again. Ranveer's eyes widened in surprised.

"And you're telling me about this now?!" he exclaimed, feeling his mind enter into a new wave of anger as he thought about the much-awaited meeting that was to happen exactly after six and a half years.

"I fixed an appointment for eight in the morning," added Finch, and Ranveer nodded his head in approval.

"And what about the employees-"

"Ishaani oddly asked them to come to work after ten in the morning tomorrow," he replied and Ranveer heaved a sigh of relief, glad that she'd once again done exactly what he hoped that she would. This had to be contained in between as few people as possible.

"I need you to stall her till 9:30 by hook or by crook. She's a person who'd arrive an hour before a meeting like this," he warned Finch, who in turn gave him an assuring nod. He could only imagine Ishaani's expression when he landed upon her doorstep the next morning.

"I'll try my best."

"What about the supplier?" asked Ranveer, his heart now beating slightly irregularly. He really wished that this part of his nightmare went off in a jiffy for it was beginning to worry him as hundreds of scenarios had buzzed in his mind about what could exactly go wrong here.

"He'll file the FIR first thing tomorrow morning."

"How long does it take to file a bloody FIR?" asked Ranveer, feeling the strain of the situation get the better of him. Finch couldn't help but feel sorry for the sacrifice that his friend was about to make, empathizing with what he must have been going through in that minute.

"Don't get edgy now, I know you're freaked out of your mind."

"You're not the one risking your entire career and its credibility upon this," shot back Ranveer, unable to control himself and Finch gave him an understanding smile. Ranveer instantly regretted his outburst.

"More the risk, more the reward, right?" assured Finch, and Ranveer did something that he hadn't done in well above five years - pull Finch into a bear hug, letting the latter console him warmly as he patted his back.

"What would I have ever done without you?" whispered Ranveer once he broke apart from the hug and he realized that even though Finch tried to put up a sarcastic look upon his face, his eyes had gone dewy in emotion.

"We're not doing the goodbye speeches because we don't need them. Rishi told me that _Lupin_ would be in his custody by tomorrow morning, surely," added Finch with a little more confidence than his previous statement and Ranveer sighed.

"And what about _Black?_ "

"Reached London. It's safe and sound and good to go," replied Finch and he was happy to notice the _RV_ return back in Ranveer's eyes.

"What about the London customs with regards to _Pettigrew_?"

"I've spoken to Frank. He was one of my pals back in Oxford and currently the head of the customs at London. He told me that if the FIR is retracted within twenty-four fours, it will be easily contained for it won't be on the records," replied Finch, thanking his stars for his time at the Oxford and the unbelievable contacts it had got him. Ranveer breathed a little easier.

"And the ace of spade?"

"Should be yours in two hours. Piyush has gone to get the legal approval stamp and certificate in the morning, so he should be back any time," replied Finch and Ranveer let his head fall upon the pillow, staring at the ceiling above him with a sudden gush of adrenaline at the thought of what was to happen the next day.

"Then I guess we're ready to play a game of poker tomorrow."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	129. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Check and Mate**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Chirag Mehta walked along the gravel path of the parking lot, deep in thought. Yesterday had been a very strange day, and the unexpected triumph that had fallen upon his lap was something he was still drunk in the reveling glory of. Ishaani Parekh had never been a match for his wits, no matter how hard she tried. And like he'd hoped, she'd caved in so quickly the moment it came to the _servant._

And after being spoonfed the way he was the previous day, shelling out 50% of the profits didn't seem too bad of a bargain, even though he knew that he'd worm his out from that as well. And money would be more than sufficient to get Mehta & Sons Co. rolling again, especially after Ishaani had made sure that the intercept had failed. This was a very, very sadistically sweet victory as Ishaani Parekh shed tears of defeat upon his feet, begging him to right the wrongs. And her tears had only been the balm to his bruised ego.

But even as Chirag Mehta entered the building of the Parekh Diamond Trading Co., he couldn't for the life of it imagine why Ishaani Parekh had called him at eight in the morning to discuss something urgent with respect to the consignment. Didn't she know that he always slept till ten in the morning? But he could make exceptions for today for he was going to be pulling off the second biggest heist of his life so effortlessly, like always.

Chirag Mehta strutted across the corridor leading to the office as he entered with a bang, only to find the entire office deserted. He couldn't help but contain a smile as he wondered what awaited him in the cabin he was supposedly invited to, wondering if he could rattle Ishaani up a little more to cave in to some more demands. Well, the sunlight had broken out, so he'd definitely make sure to make his hay.

Finding the door to her cabin slightly ajar, he threw it open like every bit of the royalty he felt and that was the last of it. The smile was instantly wiped away from upon his face when he saw behind the desk not Ishaani, but the last person he'd expected to see seated in her place.

Ranveer Vaghela.

-x-

"Ah! Come in, Mr. Mehta," remarked RV, sitting upon the chair not unlike the prince he was reputed to be in the European markets. Chirag looked gobsmacked for a couple of minutes before he finally regained his voice.

" _You?_ You're still here?"

"Well, you aren't daydreaming, don't worry. I'm here in flesh and blood," replied RV, looking amused at the look of horror and conflict upon Chirag's face as he entered the cabin, shutting the door behind him with a timid grace. It was a perfect contrast to the kind of entry he'd made, RV was glad to notice.

"What do you want?" spat out Chirag after some time, cursing his luck to have to be talking to who was once the servant whose life he'd so mercilessly ruined. And right now, he was at the mercy of the servant who had the backing of an unimaginable bank balance and fame at various leading stock markets of the world. He was direly regretting his decision to come to the office today already.

"Why're you still standing? Have a seat," requested RV in the same sing-song voice that he couldn't help but chirp in as he sprung up from his seat, not unlike the host he'd play during several of his business gatherings. Somehow, his spring frightened Chirag into taking a seat quickly, worried that he'd do something to him as he could see an eccentric flame burn in the _servant's_ eyes that made him gulp in fear.

"I was supposed to meet-" began Chirag hesitantly, wondering why it was that he was so tongue-tied. There was a time when he could shoo away the servant with just a look of his eye and today... he found himself incapable of even looking up to him as the fire in the latter's eyes made him shiver in an unknown gust of uncertainty about what was going on in his mind. And that in itself bruised his freshly healed ego a little more.

"-me. Ishaani hasn't a clue about this," replied RV as he returned back with two glasses of scotch, handing over one to Chirag who took it gratuitously, knowing that he needed a pick-me-up to help him pull on through the entire meeting. He was about to take a sip when he noticed Ranveer looking at him eagerly, and that killed his spirit of wanting to take a sip of the alcohol that smelt so rich.

"I thought that you were in Sydney," stated Chirag pointedly when RV sat back in his chair and took a sip of his scotch and smacked his lips appreciatively.

"Yeah, that's what Shanella thought so too. She does her job well, I must admit," replied RV and the smug tone of his voice didn't put Chirag at ease anymore. There was definitely something fishy over here, heightened by Ishaani's absence and the fact that he hadn't heard her mention anything about Ranveer staying back in Sydney.

"No, not just that," added Chirag uncertainly and RV sighed, before bringing something out in the open for both of them to see.

"Are you referring to this?" asked RV as he brought out a bug from underneath the desk, flashing it in front of Chirag's face with an amusement that was nowhere evident upon the latter's features. He looked rather ashen-faced and surprised.

"You know about it?"

"About the big in this cabin and the conference room? Yes, found them the first day itself," replied RV dispassionately, as though someone was giving him a sum on simple division after making him work upon a sum of long division. Chirag didn't look too happy happy as he sat back into his own chair, looking at Ranveer coldly as he couldn't bear the silent jeers and insults anymore. It was killing him.

"What do you want, _servant_? The game's over anyway. I win, you lose. Like always," he added and RV simply cocked an eyebrow at him, bemused.

"Really? And how do you _win?_ "

"The two of you hate each other, the consignment flopped and you still aren't going to complete this legacy anytime soon. You shed your diamonds and money and I take away all the profits," replied Chirag rather proudly, and RV was reminded of the time he'd seen a white peacock strut along the path in one of the forests in Sydney before he tripped the next moment. He thought it to be a dire insult to compare the white peacock with Chirag though.

"That's intriguing. Because oddly enough, there's a consignment from the Parekh Diamond Trading Co. sitting in a bank locker safely in London, sent via Sydney. It arrived yesterday and is in perfectly safe hands. What're you talking about?" asked RV, as though clearly seeing Chirag for the first time as he took another sip from his glass. Chirag looked at Ranveer stupidly, his mouth agape as his overconfidence was suddenly obscured with mists of confusion, leaving him bamboozled. RV couldn't help but enjoy the sadism he was deriving by seeing Chirag suffer right before his eyes the way he was.

"That's not possible... The- the Beijing-" stuttered Chirag as he ran his hands into his overgrown hair, feeling beads of perspiration trickle through his temples as his eyes bulged in fear. What if Ishaani had tricked him into it? No... no...

"Oh, that. Yeah, that's intercepted, I know. Fake diamonds, like you ingeniously planted. The real ones are on the way back to Mumbai and will be reaching soon any minute," replied back RV in the same cool voice, and Chirag felt his blood go cold.

"No... No... That bitch!" he yelled out rudely as he banged his fists upon the table and shot up from his chair, making everything jump upon it. The only exception was RV, who kept looking at him with the same calm that was beginning to unnerve him. There was something about his eyes that contradicted his body language and that left Chirag fearing something that he was certain was coming his way soon.

"Sit _down_ , Mr. Mehta. This is my office, not your personal _whodunit_ ," commanded RV in a booming voice that struck Chirag dumb. He wondered whether this side to the s _ervant_ had always been there in him that seemed to leave him dumbfounded every time he opened his mouth to speak.

" _Your_ office?" asked Chirag, the incredulity not gone amiss by either. RV shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm the 51% owner of the Parekh Empire this moment, Mr. Mehta. Implications are to come my way, not hers. You wanted to destroy her by intercepting the diamonds and bringing out fakes so that you could defame the Parekh Empire in the international markets. But guess what, smarty? That's not happening anytime soon because you have to face _me_ , not her. And the consignment is safe and sound," added RV, relishing the effect every flick of his word had upon Chirag, who only seemed to be struggling for words or air, he couldn't determine which.

"No... no... this is not possible..." he whispered, more to himself than Ranveer, who only seemed to find the entire proceeding extremely amusing as he saw Chirag fall from his horse of pride, seeing his back cripple right before his eyes.

"Surprised at being beaten by your own game?"

"You two... the two of you have been playing me all along... That means that day at the conference room-" spoke aloud Chirag, staring at Ranveer in outrage but the latter saved him the trouble to complete the sentence.

"An act. I'm sure you're more than familiar with the concept, seeing your expertise upon it," added RV snarkily, and Chirag got the hint of what was being implied. He could feel himself shaking in ire at the fact that his entire plan had come crumbling around his ears, but he tried to keep his voice in level just so that he could let his mind run fast enough to see what was his last route of escape.

"And what about Shanella?" asked Chirag quietly and RV knew what was the real question. He smirked.

"It doesn't amuse me about how you put her to seducing me as the first way to break me down. There's a difference between a dog and _pig_ , Mr. Mehta. And just because you like to wallow in the dirt, it doesn't mean everyone does," replied RV, the disgust and disdain in his voice evident. Chirag no longer looked afraid or overconfident - he looked plain angry.

"How did you find out about this?"

"Unfortunately, it was Shanella herself who was the give away," answered RV, taking another sip from the glass. Chirag's glass remained untouched. He leaned forward slightly, looking menacing.

"What did she-"

"No, she didn't say anything," elaborated RV and Chirag gave him a confused look. He continued. "It was her _eyes_. She was the same girl who I'd seen with you in the park all those years back. I do not forget faces. I knew immediately that it was too much of a co-incidence. A little digging around proved me right."

"And how did you come to know about our plan?" asked Chirag, wondering about how it was that someone so stupid like the _servant_ had actually grown brains when he was a man who used his heart. It disquieted him extremely.

"Ever heard of SpyChat?" asked RV in return, and Chirag felt his face drain away of what remaining colour it had.

"You _hacked_ our messages?" spat out Chirag, feeling violated and offended as he stood up again. RV only bothered moving his eyes at the sudden change before he let out a disinterested sigh. Chirag sat back down in spite of himself, wanting to know more.

" _Hers_. And how beautifully you discussed the whole plan in it. What a clearcut plan - create rifts between the two of us by sending the consignment through Beijing instead of Sydney, and then intercept them with fakes when the time was right. So I gave you exactly what you wanted - the rift, the consignment through Beijing and the intercepts in the name of Mehta  & Sons Co. Only, I kept ready backups so our consignment is still sound and will come under the Parekh tier," explained RV calmly, noticing every flick of anger and disappointment cross across Chirag's eyes, enjoying the bestial pain in them.

It was after a silence of a quarter of an hour that Chirag finally mustered the courage to speak.

"It doesn't matter though. The fake consignment was sent at the time Mehta & Sons Co. was under the Parekh Empire which means that this is still upon your head should the news leak that fake diamonds have been smuggled internationally. Ishaani's finished! Because she's sure as hell going to jail!" he ended in a triumphant yell as his brains worked fast, knowing that he'd manage to save himself with the technicalities of the law. And Chirag noticed with glee the slight flicker of worry upon RV's otherwise smooth face for a moment before it went back to the way it was.

"That's what you think," replied RV and there was something about the way his eyes gleamed manically that left Chirag unsettled. It was the burning flame of some unannounced triumph.

"I don't believe this..." whispered Chirag to himself mentally, but the words escaped his lips nonetheless. RV let out a mirthless laugh.

"The clock's ticking, Chirag. And the doors are going to close upon you very, very soon."

"You have no proof!" yelled Chirag, suddenly frightened as he could feel everything cornering him into a trap he'd already fallen headfirst into. He couldn't believe that he'd fallen for Ishaani's tears the previous day but then again she was always a terrible actress! When did she get so good at it? And it all seemed so sensible and legit that he was ashamed to admit in that moment that his ego had gotten the better of him. And so had Ishaani, _again_.

"It's about time that you started paying off what debts you've picked up from the market for this, Chirag. Because you're drowning in them and if we don't kill you, they will. You have no money to run or hide. This is over," spoke RV in a quiet voice as he stood up walking around the table and stopping right before Chirag, indicating that the conversation had come to an end.

But it hadn't for Chirag; it had only just begun.

"You _servant_! You'll pay for this!" he roared as he sprung up from his chair for the third time that day and caught Ranveer by his collar, looking every bit the demented psychopath that the latter knew he was. RV pushed him off of his with a simple flick of his fingers, wiping away the specs of imaginary dust from upon his grey blazer as though Chirag's hands had tainted them.

RV gave Chirag a look that made the latter nearly fall back into his chair in shock as he began speaking in a low voice that captivated the latter's attention.

"I just ended what you begun, Chirag. When you decided to make a thirteen year old revenge true, you didn't know what we're capable of. You saw us as two outcasts of the society that made us weaklings in your eyes. But in all reality, you don't know what we're capable of. You don't. The next time you even so much as raise your eyes towards Ishaani or myself or anybody we love, you won't have any eyes left. Because the fire of our revenge will turn you into ashes."

"You-" began Chirag, but Ranveer continued as though there had been no interruption in the first place.

"That's _my_ promise to you. I'll make you burn in jail for every single day you've made Ishaani's life hell. Every single day when she thought she wasn't good enough. I will not kill you, Chirag. But your pride as you sit in jail, day after day, knowing that we made you look so petty with what you thought would be a brilliant heist. You're good, but we're _better,_ " added Ranveer, and Chirag snorted aloud in a repulsion that had no effect on the fire in RV's eyes whatsoever.

"What do you think, _servant_? You're roaming in an _Armani_ and that gives you class? You're still the same dog who'd lick our shoes back when you were a servant. And it doesn't change the truth about who you truly are at the end of the day - a loyal dog wagging his tail at his mistress whenever she calls him at her beck and call," spoke aloud Chirag, hoping that his words tortured Ranveer the same way the latter's words tortured him.

The only thing RV did was laugh.

"And you know what'd the funniest thing about people like you? You may be a guinea pig to the world, but deep within, you're just that - a _pig_. Even though you strut like royalty, its what you are within that doesn't change. A deceiver. A psychopath. A gold-digger opportunist. A _child_."

Chirag looked outraged enough to slam Ranveer against the wall but felt too afraid to do so for a reason he couldn't determine himself. He knew that say what he would, the man before him was just as dangerous as he himself could become. And the manic fire in his eyes was proof of the same.

"I have class and stature that comes from birth and rich blood, not like you," insinuated Chirag, and RV gave him a sympathetic look.

"And I have money and brains that you sadly seem to have used up entirely when planning the revenge of your lifetime. Go out and see where you stand today in front of RV. Oops, you can see it right now as you stand shivering in front of me. Like a _child,_ " remarked RV for the second time and Chirag let that get the better of him this time as he went offensively close to the latter's face.

" _Child?_ And what are you, a _boss_?" spat out Chirag in derision, but all RV did was stare at him in the same stance. Chirag backed away eventually.

"You're a child because what you'd achieved in all these years was of your father and my mentor's. That's why you're a child. What I've earned is with my own sweat and blood. That's why I'm the boss of _you_. Grow up, baby. Be a man and face it," tormented RV as he could see the anger contort Chirag's face, his fingers curling up into balls of fists. Until suddenly, the anger changed into a sickeningly evil smile.

"All this is just ball talk. Nothing really comes to light when you _mistress_ is concerned," began Chirag, and RV felt his blood froth with rage as he knew who Chirag was talking about. Chirag noticed the change in his annoyingly blank face and continued ahead further. "Shanella showed me the papers - she will still have to go to jail for authenticating the Beijing transaction, come what so may. Rishi's signature may have been faked, not hers," he added, suddenly sounded as cold as he did when he first entered the cabin.

RV didn't bother keeping the ire in his voice in check.

"Worry about your own well-being because this may be the last day you walk as a free man. And as to _Ishaani_ , she's my lookout," added RV, making sure to give proper emphasis upon Ishaani's name, while all Chirag did was laugh with a pleasure RV couldn't fathom. Chirag, in turn, let his voice dip to a sickening whisper.

"Oh, now I see what all this is about. _Revenge_. And you played a masterstroke, Mr. RV. As good as my own with that beloved _mistress_ of yours. Oh, she was so _gullible_... fell right into my trap in two minutes," added Chirag sadistically, enjoying pressing RV's sore nerves and watch him writhe in pain for the first time that day. Oh, the pleasure of a lost victory...

"How did you find that book?" asked _Ranveer_ in a quiet voice, keeping it steady with great difficulty. Chirag sighed, shutting his eyes in apparent happiness as he recounted the entire tale.

"That was just serendipity. She asked me to search for a novel underneath your mattress since you kept them all there. And then you can imagine the power I must have revelled in when I found not the novel, but your book instead. Ishaani Parekh: The Enigma Unveiled. More like The Golden Key for Chirag Mehta. You handed me every single sickening defense to take her down, and that's what I did. I took her down, and you came along crumbling alongside. You had to pay for what you did as well as those years back, stupid that you were."

Ranveer remained quiet for the next few minutes as he shut his eyes, trying to control his anger that only wanted to him to wring the latter's throat and watch the life get snuffed out of his eyes for what he'd done to him and Ishaani.

"And you left her when you bankrupted the Parekh Empire?" asked Ranveer in the same voice, and Chirag nodded happily, knowing the best way to make Ranveer lose control now that he knew his weak spot.

"Oh, that is one day I'll always cherish in my life. The day I divorced her and threw her out from the house," added Chirag with relish, noticing suddenly that Ranveer's face had lost colour. Putting a hand upon Ranveer's shoulder, he continued with the same nauseating lust that seemed to set Ranveer's temper on edge.

"Ishaani didn't tell you? Yeah, looks like it, seeing your shocked expression. Oh, it was a blissful day, that. When I told her the entire truth and watched her bleed tears of pain and heartbreak. Especially her form writhing against my own when I'd pinned her to the wall-"

Before he got continue any further, Ranveer caught hold of Chirag's head and slammed it upon the desk in a hammerlock while pulling his hand behind his back in a sickening crack of bones.

"-ah, hurts, doesn't it?" cried out Chirag as his eyes began streaming from the pain in his arm, but knowing that he wouldn't give Ranveer the satisfaction by accepting defeat. He wanted to watch Ranveer suffer with the pain he was suffering from with the hundred deaths that Ranveer had killed him with by foiling his entire plan _once again_ for destroying Ishaani Parekh.

"Take her name from your lips one more time and I'll smash your skull in the wall. And I swear to God, I mean it," threatened Ranveer into his ears as he twisted his arm a little more, Chirag yelling aloud in pain in spite of himself.

"God, let go of me, you loon!" begged Chirag when Ranveer only intensified his hold upon the former's arms, his face stills mashed against the table in a agonizing hold. Ranveer pushed him off from his grip suddenly as Chirag fell down, feeling positive terrorized by the eccentric fire in Ranveer's eyes now.

"Get out. _Now,_ " spoke Ranveer in a quiet whisper as Chirag didn't take twice to know that his life was in mortal danger, picking himself up from the ground and leaving the cabin without another word. On the way out, he saw Ishaani towards the cabin, who stopped abruptly in her tracks when she saw Chirag holding his left arm awkwardly, along with his temple bruised and bleeding.

Ishaani looked into the cabin to see Ranveer fall upon the chair limply as he head fell in between his hands, taking deep breaths as though having just emerged upon the surface of water. Ignoring Chirag completely, who somehow remained shell-shocked with whatever had just happened with him, Ishaani ran into the cabin just as Ranveer looked up, stunned to see Ishaani suddenly.

She was still early by half an hour and she wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place as planned. And yet he was never happier to see her, looking healthy and alive the way she was as she stood before him in a simple royal blue halter neck falling to her knees. And even as Ishaani walked up to him with her face doused in worry, Ranveer stood up quickly and was about to bridge the gap between them when he saw Chirag still watching the two of them out of the corner of his eyes.

"Ranveer, are you okay?"

"Don't hit me, please," breathing out Ranveer softly as he cupped her face, Ishaani looking bewildered.

She was about to speak again when Ranveer pulled her into his arms, letting his lips capture her own in a slow passionate lock as he poured all of his worried, care and love into it, holding on to her for dear life after what Chirag had just told him. Ishaani felt all the words melt upon her lips into a silence as her arms automatically found itself around his neck, letting her fingers trail into his hair as she let him devour her lips with the slow pleasure they'd both come to love about the moment. There was a yearning and warmth about the way their lips connected today that had been missing the previous two times, and it only made the sun shine brighter into the room as they didn't bother to hide away their emotions this time.

Ranveer eliminated what little space remained between them as his arms locked around her waist protectively, lifting her off her feet slightly as their noses brushed against each other's. Ishaani felt herself flow away into the heat of the moment as Ranveer continued to kiss her with the same desire, driving away all the thoughts from her mind as she let her thumb trail upon his face that made him involuntarily shudder in spite of himself. When the need of air finally grew greater with the heat of the passing moment, Ranveer and Ishaani parted ways reluctantly.

Both of them stared at each other, surprised and flustered before Ishaani noticed what Ranveer did in the first place, and along with it, a look of complete loathing that only seemed to make Ishaani smile in spite of herself in a sadistic solace. She could see the ego crushed in Chirag's eyes that only seemed to send her into a euphoric high before she turned back to stare at Ranveer.

Ranveer, in turn, flushed heavily as he let go of his arms from around her, turning his back rather shamefacedly at losing control upon his emotions the way he did when Ishaani held on to his blazer and pulled him back, his lips colliding against her own in surprise this time as she gently held them apart with her tongue. This time, he let her take lead as she kissed his own with a heightened sense of purpose, letting them linger upon her own for longer intervals every time as he pressed her back against the table, taking the support of the same as he held on to either side.

Ishaani circled her arms around him for support as she let her lips trail across his own haphazardly, tasting his lips with a worship as though finding for the holy grail while he moaned against her lips, astounded by the course of emotions he could feel in his veins at what she was doing to him. A loud slam of the dorr from somewhere distant snapped them out of the moment, parting away from each other with a gentle peck.

"He was still watching," whispered Ishaani, sounding dazed by the power of the moment they'd just had. Ranveer had an identical look upon his as they separated from each other, straightening their hair and clothes consciously before Ranveer's eyes fell upon the clock. 9:30. And with it, dawned the realization of the moment that was on hand. Ishaani noticed the change in his expression as reality dawned upon her as well.

"Ishaani, I need you to listen to me, okay? I'm going to be gone for sometime, but I need you to remain calm. No doing anything stupid or reckless. I've got this, okay?" assured Ranveer as he looked upon Ishaani's shoulder and saw a party of four approaching their cabin.

"Ranveer, what-" began Ishaani, but even before she could frame her question, the door to the cabin opened, a loud booming voice forcing them to stare at the new party who'd gatecrashed upon their moment.

"Mr. RV, you're under arrest for fraud and malpractice. We need you to come with us right now," spoke aloud the lead inspector seriously, while Ishaani stared on at them incredulously, wondering what exactly had hit her. Ranveer and Ishaani both looked behind the lead inspector to see two more inspectors standing there, one ready with handcuffs. The fourth member of the party was Finch, looking harried.

"What for?" asked Ishaani, looking afraid.

"For supplier fake diamonds in the international markets," came the cold reply from the inspector and Ranveer sighed.

"I'm the owner of the Parekh Empire, not him!" she exclaimed but the inspector shook his head.

"Standing yesterday, Mr. RV here is the 51% stake holder of the firm, making him the main owner," countered the police and Ishaani shut her mouth as the inspector gave her the documents in question to verify. She pursed her lips and stared at Ranveer disbelievingly.

"Excuse me, what-" began Ishaani, but Ranveer turned her around gently so that their eyes met. Ishaani noticed the brown of his eyes shine for the first time warmly, even though they seemed extremely tired. Ishaani suddenly felt Ranveer's skin burn against her own in what she was certain was a fever as he cupped her face, looking worried.

"Ishaani, trust me, okay? I've got this," he assured her, but Ishaani shook her head, looking panic stricken. She still had to tell him about what she'd done and that all was not lost!

"Ranveer, no, please! No!" she urged but he shook his head, looking exasperated now as he kissed her forehead, letting a tear slip upon her face as he took in her scent that still exuded the same essence of vanilla and roses that he so loved about her.

"Do whatever Finch tells you to, okay? He'll explain it all out. I have to go now," he added, sighed as he let the inspector cuff him. Finch came and caught hold of her arm as she tried to put up a fight, begging her to remain silent with a silent look while she let her head fall upon his shoulder.

And even before Ishaani could speak up, the police had taken Ranveer away.

-x-

"Would you mind telling me what the heck is going on?"

Ishaani sat in her cabin with Puneet, Rishi, Piyush and Finch in front of her, ready to let her into the loop with whatever had happened so far. Ishaani had a cold look upon her face that made all the four men shiver, making their heart beat irregularly in spite of themselves. She was in a much, much more terribler mood than they'd expected her to be in.

Rishi gulped slowly before taking the initiative to speak.

"On the first board meeting of the JV itself, RV Sir came to know that there was a mole in between us. He had his suspicion on Shanella right from day one and so he asked me to find out everything upon her. Turns out that she's Chirag Mehta's wife currently. Comes from a very rich family and will legally be the heiress to her father's estate when she turns thirty, that's in another year. It was obvious enough that the co-incidence was too much."

"Typical. How is she even with him?" asked Ishaani, wondering about how stupid a woman could be when Puneet answered her question.

"She thinks that he loves her truly. They've been together for twelve years now. High school sweethearts. She saw his 'revenge' motive and understood. She believes that he loves her with all his heart truly and did what he did with you because it was necessary to fulfill his revenge. But she believes that she's his doll. More like a Joker and Harley Quinn story, if you know what I mean."

"And you people know this how-?" began Ishaani, and Puneet answered her question rather shamefacedly.

"PI. We hired a PI to do some digging since we needed answers really quick."

"How cliche," remarked Ishaani, not sounding even remotely amused. Rishi gulped nervously and continued.

"So Sir decided to spin a web for them. He asked us to scan our respective offices for any kind of bugs since he'd has some kind of experience with them before back in Sydney, although he wasn't too specific. It turned out that both the conference room as well as your cabin was bugged so having any kind of conversation wasn't possible. And at the same time, he'd hacked Ms. Lazarado's phone with a spy app to keep a tab of all her messages."

"He had all the opportunity in the world to tell me," remarked Ishaani bitterly, feeling her blood boil upon how stupid Ranveer could still get even after all those years of separation. Rishi guessed what was going on in her mind.

"But he couldn't, because he didn't know till what extent was Chirag Mehta trying to implicate you. He knew that whatever it was, he'd have to do it on his own. He was trying to save you the mess."

"He did give me a hint on the second day. When calling me into the conference room," agreed Ishaani grudgingly, making it a point to ask Ranveer about this once he came out from jail. Rishi continued.

"Yes, he told us about it, hoping that you'd figure it out soon enough. Anyway, after a detailed screening of myself and Puneet, he finally explained the entire scenario to the two of us. Till then, he'd managed to learn that the plan was to create a war between you and RV sir because you were both overly egoistic and had already had two altercations and the conflicts would lead to an eventual split, especially after your history."

"What would be the linchpin for the same?"

"Beijing was to be warring factor, seeing how the two of us remained conflicted upon that. It was then a day before your hospitalization when RV sir had given me the authority to send an unofficial consignment under the Parekh Diamond Trading Co. banner via Sydney holding a sample of hundred diamonds. He said that this was code name _Black_."

"And the Beijing one?" asked Ishaani, and Puneet took over from there.

"RV Sir told Rishi to sign upon the papers Shanella brought me but to make significant errors when signing upon them because he knew that there was going to be something fishy with them soon. As to your signatures, he needed you to sign upon them because it had to be authentic. The consignment wouldn't be passed any other way since you were technically the 51% stake holder in Mehta & Sons Co as well. Unfortunately, unlike with my signatures, Shanella managed to get yours upon the implicating authorization as well."

"What happened next?"

"The consignment had just left for London when we came to know about what the next step was - replace the originals with counterfeits that had happened back on the Surat port itself. We were too late to stop the consignment so RV knew that only one option remained."

"Break off the JV by pretending that I'd backstabbed him," spoke Ishaani to herself and Rishi took over.

"No, that was something he had been planning ever since he knew about the threat to the Beijing consignment, but yes the interception was an extra reason. None of us supported his plan but he urged us to go with the flow because there was no other way. He needed time away from the office without your scrutiny upon him 24x7 so that Chirag would relax back and be off his guard, over confident that he's always been."

"So what was the plan basically?" asked Ishaani and for the first time, Finch spoke up.

"RV wanted to send two consignments- the original from Sydney and the target one through Beijing, but under the name _Mehta & Sons Co._ as the registered name. His motive was exactly what he accused you of, except that he was the one wanting to take the long-standing revenge with Chirag with this. He was 100% sure that the consignment was definitely going to be taken down, so he kept all his contingencies on hand."

"What happened then?"

"Everything was as per plan. _Black_ was safely on the way to London by the 12th and _Pettigrew_ to Beijing on the 14th morning as scheduled, when we learnt about the intercept. But it was already too late to do anything about it so RV knew that the big show down had to happen then and there while he had to throw you off the trail entirely until things didn't get figured out."

"His plan was sound proof till Chirag dropped the bomb upon us with the surprise interception that wasn't mentioned in any of the messages until after the deed was done, I'm assuming," spoke aloud Ishaani and Finch nodded. But Rishi beat him to the explanation

"He tried to save you from what he knew was very soon going to turn into a case of fraud and malpractice the moment the consignment touched London. So he staged the entire scene instantly with several deviations that left us all confused and worried for a moment since it seemed so deviated from the plan until he explained otherwise, or rather Mr. Finch did since RV sir wasn't..."

"Wasn't?" asked Ishaani, suddenly suspicious as she remembered about his fever.

"Wasn't _available,_ " completed Finch, shooting Rishi a glare. Ishaani was about to speak up on it when Finch hastily continued. "Anyway, he was leaving sufficient hints for you as breadcrumbs, along with giving Shanella and Chirag the assurance that everything was going their way."

"But there was a blaring flaw," added Ishaani and everyone sighed, giving Piyush the chance to speak.

"You would be the one going to jail, because of your signature, yes. An individual and a business were two separate entities in the eyes of law and accounting conventions. So even if you weren't responsible, this was coming upon your head since you did own 51% of Mehta & Sons Co. by ways of shares. When you signed on those papers, we didn't know about the intercept to happen. And by the time we did, the consignment had left just in the nick of the minute. And you would be going to jail for something that wasn't even your fault in the first place or something that you weren't even aware about. RV didn't want that happening at any cost."

"And I handed him over the ace of spades," she spoke in a quiet voice as she slapped her head, wondering from where Ranveer got the brains to do so much,

"Yes, the 51% stakes at the Parekh Empire. He'd signed upon them already and they were just pending approval so he staged his plan of saving you around that. It only needed the final legal stamp before it was in his name and he decided to save you by taking the blame upon himself for the time being, while trying to find a way out from it at the same time."

"What did that moron concoct?" she asked angrily and this time, Finch replied.

"Not him, Piyush. It was simple, really - since the Beijing records hold the consignment details as per the fake diamonds and not the real ones, both upon entry and exit, we decided to up the game. We asked the supplier back in Surat to file an FIR against the missing diamonds since as per the legal documentation, it would mean that the interception had taken place in Surat itself. Since Mehta & Sons Co. comes under the Parekh Empire, the extension of which comes upon RV's name since he's the 51% stake holder."

"And?"

"We managed to get the officials in Surat to cave in at twice the rate to return the original ones back to us since it was in their custody until further orders from Chirag. _Lupin_ has just reached our custody and is in my pocket right now. And now, we show these to the police and the 'supplier' and he retracts the FIR tonight-"

" _Tonight_? Why do we have to wait until tonight?" cut in Ishaani, and Piyush replied.

"To not make it look too suspicious, that's why."

"Ingenious," replied Ishaani, even though she didn't look remotely amused. "And what about the London customs?"

"I have a contact there. He said that the consignment will be detained for 24 hours, within which if the FIR gets retracted, he'll pass it on without having to make any record against it, but under the title of a hypothetical diamond sample for structure."

"So the news gets contained and remains only in this cabin," concluded Ishaani and everyone nodded their heads.

"And that's why we wanted the office empty. We didn't want anyone knowing about the arrest as well," added Finch and Ishaani rolled her eyes at him.

"All hushed up. Brilliant."

"And that's why RV Sir didn't want you involved in any of this and asked us not to let you come to the police station as well to try and bail him out. We have it all under control and he'll be out in a couple of hours. The supplier gets his diamonds, the FIR is retracted, it's a shut case and the Parekh name is upheld," added in Rishi, the four men looking relieved that everything was out in the open at long last.

"If you hadn't saved the reputation of the Parekh Empire this very minute, the three of you would have been fired right now. Finch, I can't really fire you because I have no authority, but you just meet me outside this office and then we'll talk," threatened Ishaani and all the four of them felt the relief slip away from their minds as they could see the fiend awakening in her eyes again.

"Ma'am, there's nothing we could tell you about because RV sir took us under his confidence," urged Puneet helplessly but Ishaani raised her hand up as a cue for him to remain silent.

"If any one of you had told me about this before letting that self-sacrificing fool get himself arrested in place of me, you'd have come to know that there was no need of any of this bullshit."

"What do you-" began Piyush, looking confused just like all the others while Ishaani sighed.

"As of today, I do not own Mehta & Sons Co. anymore. I sold it back to Chirag Mehta yesterday afternoon," she spoke aloud, and a quiet silence rented the air as all the four men stared at her in stunned disbelief at what she'd done without their knowledge. Finch found his voice first.

"What?! You- RV told you not to do anything reckless!"

"I'm not going to talk about your RV-," began Ishaani and all of them could sense the anger in her tone as she continued. "-because that's how he's been for all these years and he's a hopeless fool when it comes to me, but had any of the four of you not been egotistical like a typical man and thought me incapable of handling this, he wouldn't have had to go to jail at all. But now that he did, it works better for my entire plan. Everything falls into the block brilliantly."

" _Your_ plan?" asked Rishi, confused. Ishaani nodded her head and recounted her side of the story now.

"I figured out about it yesterday when the Customs Officer told me that there were _two_ consignments due to London under Mehta and Sons Co. It was at that time that I realized that something was amiss for RV wouldn't do that. It made no sense. And when I got his message in the book, I realized what it meant. One was a decoy. So I decided to improvise on the plan for I knew that it would lead up to something like this."

"What did you do?" asked Piyush, wondering whether she'd done what he silently prayed she had done even though it was a long shot for someone who didn't know the plan and didn't belong to the legal world either.

"I had on me the 100 fake diamonds of the sampling structure from six months ago during the meeting in London on the consignment requirements. I called the the customs in Surat and got them to fax me a false document stating that it had come from Surat itself, since Chirag doesn't have the finances to do something like that in Beijing. It helps having excellent ties with the customs officer and he was rather sympathetic when I explained the scenario to him. He mentioned about this _Lupin_ to me as well, but I told him to stick to schedule, since I didn't want any of you on my tail," she added, looking annoyed.

"Then?" asked Rishi and Puneet together, wondering how many plans were actually being concocted to drive them all crazy.

"Puneet and Rishi had both left for the day at two, which was a relief. I then called Chirag over and struck him a deal. 50% of the profits from what Mehta and Sons Co. would be getting on the consignment anyway since he was under the obvious misconception that there was only one consignment due to London and that was through Beijing and through his company."

"Didn't he intercept them himself?" asked Finch, bewildered, and Ishaani smiled.

"I showed him the original billing as well as the one I got made for the fake diamonds being in the custom's custody and 'supposedly' gave him solid proof then and there that I'd managed to re-intercept the diamonds back so that it was the original diamonds itself going via Beijing. He looked rather put-off at being outsmarted like that but that fax was damning evidence."

"And?"

"As a bargaining sacrifice and with a heavy heart, I told him I was willing to make a compromise by selling him back Mehta and Sons Co if he let the consignment go off without another hitch and on 50% rights on profits since I didn't have enough finance to go all out on the consignment without the money from the RV Group of Industries now. It was ready-made work and free diamonds and enough to send the company rolling back into money. A poor, despondent, heartbroken woman, deep neck in trouble after the humongous task of handling everything alone and doing a terrible job at it since this cannot be done single-handedly."

"And he bought that?" asked Puneet, sounding disbelieving.

"He didn't really, so I did the next best thing - talk about my regrets with losing Ranveer upon this and how I wouldn't stand having anything got to do with Chirag in my life because it tainted all my good. My tears worked better upon him for he thought that I'd gone back to my gullible self, obnoxiously proud that he is," replied Ishaani rather proudly, and the four men looked startled.

"Wow..." whispered Finch, unable to control himself. Ishaani pretended that she didn't hear him as she continued.

"And so the previous afternoon, I got him to sign on a couple of papers after a little bit of an act myself and did a quick electronic transfer of the 51% shares while he had Shanella wire the amount to me, I guess. That's the only place where he could have gotten that much money from. I did make an 85% profit on the price at which I sold the shares back to him, though he was too greedy about the 950 crore worth deal and 51% stakes in his own company to notice that. I'm sure he must have been thinking upon ways to break his promise of splitting the profits into 50% at the first go," she added as an afterthought, while the men stared at her in reverence.

"Holy shit. This is brilliant!" spoke aloud Piyush finally as he and Finch shared a knowing look of relief.

"This is even more so," stated Ishaani as she handed over a bunch of documents to him.

"What is this?"

"An undertaking declaring Chirag as the owner of the company from the 12th of October and it's CEO as well. Rishi has nothing got to do with this anymore since he was acting on the CEO's orders, as claimed here. The fool never reads his documents well. It's why he went bankrupt in the first place," she added rather unsympathetically and Finch whistled in relief.

"This simplifies everything! God woman, you are the finest woman with brains I've met in all my life!" he exclaimed, not caring that he had a wife back home. His friend now had the double backing that would ensure him not being jailed and would save his career and credibility in the market as well. All of them stared at her with newfound respect as she sank into her chair, looking at all of them purposefully.

"You follow the original plan. My plan will begin once _RV_ is out of jail,"she emphasized and all the four of them looked confused. They didn't have the mental capacity to pull off another plan after what RV had made them do in the first place. And the fiery look in her eyes was proof.

"What plan?" asked Finch quietly, and Ishaani smiled in spite of herself.

"The final check and mate for this entire shindig that Chirag began in the first place."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	130. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Intervention**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

"Welcome back, pal."

Ranveer let Finch pull him into a bear hug as he let his head fall upon the latter's shoulder tiredly, the warmth of the friendly embrace a relief after the cold solitude of the prison. Ranveer had been finally let out of his cell after almost twelve hours, the experience not too pleasant for him as his heart kept getting crushed by the amount of time he'd been whiling away when he could have done so much in it. He wondered when was the last time that he'd been this inactive for after his three-month paralysis.

Finch on the other hand, let himself relax in Ranveer's embrace as he thanked his stars that everything was alright and everything had fallen as per the plan. He could feel Ranveer sport a temperature once again but now that everything was beginning to get sorted on its own and the days of worry were fading away, he knew that he'd soon manage to rectify away Ranveer's insomnia episodes. For now, he focused upon the task that Ishaani had handed down for him to do before handing in Ranveer's release papers, following which Ishaani took the responsibility of handling whatever was to come next.

The supplier was thanked for his services as the police inspected the retraction of the FIR along with the diamonds that were 'supposedly' found back, before nodding his head in approval, satisfied with whatever he saw. He pushed the release papers towards Ranveer for him to sign upon them with a small sigh. Ranveer accepted the pen that Finch handed out to him gratuitously.

"How's Ishaani?" he asked as he flourished his signature upon the papers and handed them back to the inspector, who in turn gave him a small smile. Everything had fallen as per plan and Ranveer couldn't have been more humbled about the same. Finch nodded his head at the inspector before pocketing _Lupin_ within the inner lining of his blazer that he was to hand to Ishaani the first thing next morning, even though he didn't know why she needed them or what she was going to do with them.

Heading outside the police station that lent a comparatively fresher gust of air than the stale, suffocating atmosphere from inside, Ranveer and Finch made their way towards the car parked right in front of the gate, happy to get shot of the place as soon as they could. Ranveer felt his mind crave the soft of a bed as the exhaustion from the past two days returned to hit him with full force, leaving him fatigued.

"You wouldn't believe it," was all Finch granted in reply, but it was the awestruck note of his voice that caught Ranveer's attention. Nothing ever appealed to Gregory Finch in terms of cunning or serendipity when it came to the world of law in spite of his otherwise optimistic nature, so Ranveer knew that whatever it was that had happened must have been pretty extraordinary. And if Ishaani was at the center of this, he knew that she must have definitely done the one thing that he'd asked her not to do in the first place - meddle with his plan.

"What did I miss?"

"Oh well, that's a long story," replied Finch as he laid back upon his seat tiredly and turned to stare at Ranveer, who was already looking at him with the expectancy of knowing what had happened in his absence. Finch sighed before ploughing into the narrative of the conversation that had happened in the cabin post his arrest and about how Ishaani had improvised on their plan and had filled some few extra gaps along the way as well. Ranveer heard on in silence as he absorbed all the details that Finch told him until Finch's narrative came to an end.

"So let me get this straight-," began Ranveer after a span of five minutes, while Finch looked at him in inquisition, wondering what exactly did Ranveer think about the entire scenario. "-Ishaani lured and tricked Chirag into his own plan, sold him Mehta & Sons Co., incriminated him in his own mess, and is going to get Shanella arrested tomorrow in the office in a public debacle, and has got an arrest warrant in the go for Chirag in 48 hours?"

"Oh yeah. That girl of yours is a box of explosions," added Finch with a chuckle, but quickly sobered down when he noticed Ranveer's pensive mood. He couldn't understand why Ranveer looked so subdued in that moment after pulling off such an extraordinary stint, perhaps the most complex one of his life. Ranveer, on the other hand, couldn't think of anything better to say after the information overdose.

"How did she manage to get away with so much right under your nose?" he asked, more to himself than to Finch. And yet surprisingly enough, the latter found the answer to his friend's question readily upon the tip of his tongue.

"I guess there's a reason she's called the _Queen_ of Dalal Street, eh?"

-x-

The clocked chimed ten in the night as Ranveer sat upon the coffee table, the premier copy of Caffeinated Love open in front of him. He didn't know why he wanted to read the book tonight of all nights, but he shut the book after some time when his world kept lapsing into spurts of darkness every now and then, his headache being driven to the edge as he felt extremely feverish.

He cursed his luck as he realized that Finch was right - his insomnia episodes had been only getting more and more pronounced with deteriorating side-effects every single time. He knew that he'd pulled off another fifty-seven hour stint in spite of what had happened the previous time, but he knew that there was no way that sleep would visit him the previous night, not after the way his nerves were fraught with the anxiety of meeting Chirag Mehta after six and a half years of suffused hatred and pain.

But now that things had almost drawn to a close, Ranveer knew that he could let his head fall upon the pillow and embrace the enticing darkness as he fell headfirst into it without a care in the world. And yet he found himself incapable of moving towards his bed as his body protested any more movement, wanting to crash then and there.

A series of three door knocks snapped him out from yet another bout of darkness as his head snapped in the direction of the sound, wondering who it was at such an odd hour. Dragging himself towards the door grudgingly even though his body protested otherwise, Ranveer wasn't entirely surprised when he found Ishaani on the opposite end as he opened the door, his eyes instantly crashing against her worried ones.

"Ishaani! What are you doing here? How did you-" began Ranveer, taking his fingers off from his temples quickly when he saw Ishaani's eyes trail towards them. She looked at him awkwardly when she realized that his eyes had been trailing the path of her own.

"Greg," she replied, and Ranveer smiled in spite of himself, praying against all odds that he would remain standing upon his feet by the time she left as well.

"Should have guessed. Come in," he added softly as he pulled open the door wider and walked into the room, Ishaani trailing behind him as she shut the door behind her gently. Ranveer beckoned her to take a seat by the coffee table but she shook her head quietly, no longer eager to remain seated after doing precisely that the entire day. Ranveer didn't bother taking a seat either.

Both of them stared at each other, lost for words as the atmosphere in the room was stiff with tension.

"How are you?" asked Ishaani finally when she couldn't think of anything else to say. Ranveer sighed, thinking about the irony of her question being the only one to which he found himself unable to give a truthful answer to. So he settled for the calmest smile.

"I'm alright, I guess," replied Ranveer, making sure to keep his voice smooth in spite of the fact that he could feel his legs beginning to shake. Ishaani seemed lost in the enchant of his eyes, searching for some answer that he didn't know the question to. When Ishaani didn't say anything, Ranveer chose to continue awkwardly.

"Now that everything is sorted, I'm definitely much more at ease. Although Finch tells me that you made an entire plan of your own that works complimentary to mine and fills up the flaws as well," he added and that snapped Ishaani out from her train of thoughts. And the first thing she couldn't help but notice was the hoarse resignation in Ranveer's voice, his voice pale with exhaustion while his eyes looked slightly swollen.

"You left me sufficient hints to figure it out. And I just realized that there were going to be a few points that needed an extra but of fool-proofing because there would definitely have been relapses otherwise," she replied simply and Ranveer stuck on to the same smile as his last strand of hope. He didn't have the strength to face another confrontation again in case he collapsed for he knew it was going to happen soon anyway. And the last person he wanted to let know about his insomnia was Ishaani.

"It was genius on your part - selling Mehta & Sons Co back to Chirag at the right time and getting him to sign helter-skelter upon the documents. I'm honestly astounded that for someone like him who planned so meticulously, he actually fell into the plan rather foolishly," mused Ranveer and Ishaani chuckled in spite of herself.

"That's what desperation does - makes even the brightest and most cunning fall upon their feet. And then again we all have our days now, don't we?" she asked suddenly, and Ranveer didn't miss the shrewd look in her eyes, knowing why it was that she'd come to meet him apart from seeing to his well-being. Knowing that nothing else would give her the peace of mind that she was looking for, Ranveer decided to plunge into the treacherous waters, asking her the first question that had crossed his mind when Finch had narrated the entire tale of the day.

"Ishaani, why couldn't you just trust me?"

Ishaani looked taken aback by his question, before she regained her voice after a couple of minutes.

"How can you ask me that? When you accused me that day of backstabbing on you for fulfilling my revenge with both Chirag and yourself, I thought that you were in trouble because you'd been duped out of the share I promised you. Instead, I find out that you'd been lying to me," she replied truthfully, and the disappointment and hurt in her voice didn't go amiss by Ranveer. He sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"I was trying to protect you-"

"-from Chirag," completed Ishaani, disregarding his plight as he looked at her in desperate hope that she understood why he did what he'd done. She chose to speak her mind out instead. "Yeah, it was easy to figure out once I realized that you weren't just looking for some 'me-time' to figure all of this out."

Ranveer pursed his lips, mustering all the energy he had left into framing his thoughts clearly as he finally put them into words.

"Chirag bought the bait and believed that his plan worked. That's why we managed to bring his entire plan down. If he'd have found out that either of us were upon his tail and pursuing this, he wouldn't have let us live in peace and I could not let that happen after everything you'd been through. That's why I had to push you away," ended Ranveer, and Ishaani could sense the resentment in his tone for what he'd done, her mouth fell slightly open at how stupid he could really be after all those years.

"The fact that you even think that, breaks my heart. I'd even walk towards _death_ and embrace it for you, Ranveer," she spoke in a much softer tone as she inched closer to him, but the raw pain in his eyes made her halt in her track abruptly.

"And _I'd_ die if I lost _you_!" exclaimed Ranveer, and the passion and fear in his voice disarmed Ishaani completely as her mind struggled to find for words. And even though she knew that Ranveer had done everything for her best interests, it didn't mean that she wasn't hurt in the process still.

When love no longer found words on either of their lips, ego did.

"You want to know what hurts me the most? You could have come to me with everything, broken us up just like you did, but only it'd would have been a cover-up and together, in secret, we could have taken Chirag down. Only that thought didn't even occur to you because deep down inside, you _like_ being broken like this and you need this to keep you _alive_. And no matter whatever I say and do, I can't change that. Only _you_ can, Ranveer," spoke Ishaani in a quiet voice as Ranveer shut his eyes, feeling every word hit his heart like a dagger. And it only made him want to embrace the darkness quicker as he yearned for the conversation to end.

"You think that I enjoyed saying all of those things to you that day in the conference room?" he asked in a pained voice as his eyes snapped open, and Ishaani could see that it'd gone red. But she knew that she couldn't stop now, not when she had to make him realize about what he'd done to her.

"You sure as hell knew where to hit me. What I did that night was an _unintentional_ mistake, but what you did that day in the room was not. You knew every single blow that you were delivering and were fully conscious of the effect it was having upon me. In a way, you were right that day. It was all about settling the karma between the two of us. You evened the odds out," she added rather bitterly, a portion of which reflected in Ranveer's smile as well.

"So that's what you believe?"

"That's what _you_ made me believe, Ranveer. You spoke about me breaking your trust again that day but it was really you who did so the same way you did that night when you let out my deepest fear to Chirag. You said that you'd never give me a second chance again, but you tell me Ranveer - after what you did that day in the conference room, do _you_ deserve a second chance from me?" she asked, hoping that he'd see her point. He didn't.

"So that's it? You gave up hope on us that quick?" asked Ranveer as he smiled at her ruefully, his heart suddenly overcome with a newfound grief in spite of himself.

"I've _never_ given up hope, Ranveer. Not since the day I met you. But you are right, I guess. Too much has been changed and broken between us to go back the way we used to be. And unless and until you don't learn to trust again, I can't keep doing this all on my own. And we can't keep doing this all the time, especially you trying to protect me like I'm some kind of child," she replied, wondering why the words wouldn't stop escaping her lips as she could see them inflict wounds that bled through the pain in his eyes, just like the way she'd used to scalpel to bleed out the pain her heart felt.

Playing offensive had never worked on Ranveer, and yet she couldn't stop venting out her feelings, just like old times. But neither were times the same anymore, nor were they.

"I just wanted to spare you the pain," he replied, his voice suddenly blank as though he'd lost his will to keep up with the fight anymore, holding his head in his hand. He just wanted everything to fade away, and yet the darkness wasn't ready to embrace him yet.

"It's my life, Ranveer. _Mine._ You don't get to decide," she repeated for the second time in one week, and Ranveer laughed in quiet understanding even though he felt like his skull would crack into half with the sickening pain. This was exactly why he didn't want to enter the conversation in the first place because he knew that this was what it was going to lead up to. And yet, his heart only yearned to know the answer to one question - the same question he had upon his lips on a similar night six and a half years ago.

"You're right. It is your life at the end of the day. So how do I rectify the wrong I did you this time?" he asked, and Ishaani felt her breath hitch at the despondence of his tone. And suddenly, even though the words were leaving her lips, she wondered whether she was really telling him all of this or asking herself about the same.

"I don't know, Ranveer. What can you really do in return for the pain and the whips of those ruthlessly thrown words that somehow nullified what I did to you all those years ago? It's all said and done while you left me behind to bleed and reel from the shock of them."

"Then perhaps _He_ will punish me right now for hurting you the way I did," replied Ranveer in a quiet voice as he felt himself shiver, his head throbbing with a pain he was sure would kill him soon anyway even if God didn't. And it was the way that he said it that made the colour drain away from Ishaani's face.

"I didn't-" she began, looking abashed but Ranveer held his hand up, stopping her flow of words.

"I guess it's time you headed home, Ishaani. It's quite late and it's not too safe to be out so late in the night these days," he spoke with a finality in his voice, feeling he'd throw up any minute as his eyes shut, letting the momentary darkness make him sway slightly upon his feet. Miraculously, Ishaani remained too engrossed in fuming upon the curt dismissal to notice his ill-health.

"We haven't completed the conversation yet," she stated pointedly, and Ranveer forced his eyes open, maintaining the same calm facade that nowhere nearly matched the brutal storm going on within.

"Not _tonight_ , Ishaani. Maybe we'll come to a better solution for this another day. Because neither of us are in the state for a confrontation after the tiring victory of today. We both need some time off to gain back our strength before we can face the scars of the words from our past once again. Goodnight, and drive home safe because I know that you won't accept letting my driver leave you home," he added with a small smile that Ishaani didn't bother to return.

Instead, she walked towards the door and left the room without another word.

-x-

Ishaani slammed the door behind her angrily only to see Finch just leave his room, halting in his tracks as he looked startled at her appearance, even though just like Ranveer, he wasn't surprised either.

"I should have known that you'd come to meet Ranveer right now," he spoke, knowing that Ishaani looked like she needed a good vent out from the dark look on her face. He opened the door to his room once again and invited her in, making her sit comfortably before taking a seat opposite her as he wondered about whta must have gone wrong now, judging from her expression.

"Could I help it, really? I had to see for myself that he's okay," she replied in a small voice.

"And yet you look angry and frazzled. Would you mind telling me what happened?" asked Finch as he astutely observed the two prime emotions upon her face, and as though on cue, Ishaani narrated the entire scene in Ranveer's room that had just taken place, filling him in on each and every detail of the conversation, hoping that he unlike Ranveer would have a better answer to her problems and a better solution to it as well.

"And he just shooed me out from the room, just like that!" ended Ishaani, the outrage in her voice evident. Finch however, looked deeply troubled.

"Do you blame him, really?" spoke up Finch after some time, knowing what reaction was going to come from Ishaani's end and he wasn't disappointed. She turned puce in rage.

"I don't believe this! I don't believe that you're actually taking up for him!"

"I'm not, Ishaani. Think about it," he spoke in a quiet voice and there was a power about his calm demeanor that managed to make her spit away her anger. She took in a couple of deep breaths as Finch watched her with intrigue.

"So you mean to say that I overreacted?" she asked pointedly at long last, wondering how much more she had to hear before she blew off her lid of patience for tonight. Finch cleared his throat, knowing that it was time to talk to her about what he'd been meaning to talk to her about ever since the beginning.

"No, I mean to say that you were _harsh_ upon him," he corrected, and Ishaani crossed her arms across her chest rather childishly. Finch rolled his eyes at her before continuing. "He did what he did because he wanted to protect you."

"I did not need that," she shot back and regretted her outburst instantly, suddenly feeling rather ashamed of herself. And her embarrassment knew no bound when Finch spoke next.

"True enough, but you tell me, Ishaani. Would you not have done the same thing had you been in his place?"

"All I asked for him was to trust me. I was ready to give him all the time and space he needed," she confessed to Finch when she couldn't think of anything better to say, the answer to his question obvious upon her now guilty features that were beginning to tear up in helplessness. And Finch was happy to see that she was opening up to him.

"Do you really believe that it's so easy, Ishaani?" he asked her suddenly, the tone of his question making Ishaani snap her head in his direction, the depths of his sharp blue gaze piercing her own with a stark honesty that left her dumbfounded. This was another question whose answer she knew, and just like the previous one, refused to accept.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, and Finch sighed. This was going to take longer than he expected to.

"Ishaani, when you say that you were ready to give him time, you need to understand that time doesn't heal all wounds. _Love_ does. You ask him to trust you but you don't realize that you broke his trust that night for you hurt him in ways that he would have never believed you to have hurt him in," he began to explain and Ishaani let slip a couple of tears in spite of herself.

"I didn't do it intentionally," she proclaimed in a small voice audible enough to her alone, and Finch gave her a sympathetic look.

"And that doesn't mean that it didn't kill him. Because it did," replied Finch, the seriousness of his tone making her head snap up in his direction again. And then just like always, she decided to play to the offense.

"He atleast had you and his wife to break his fall? What did I have in these years, Greg?" she asked, hoping that he'd see her side of the story. Instead, he gave her a deadpan look that made the brandish of her tongue fall short of the effect her words were supposed to have. And then, he spoke.

"Excuse me, but he had his _late_ wife along with him at the time when you did have _Chirag_. Your ex-husband may have revealed his colours later and destroyed your life but for the one year you were married, you were the happiest woman in the world until trouble brewed. What did Vaghela have, Ishaani? He didn't even have a married life because he and Ritika were two people who sought companionship as a way to heal themselves of the tragedies that had befallen them. It wasn't a marriage they had, but a relationship founded on trust, friendship and respect and Ritika's love in between the two of suffice for a lifetime that lasted only for a year and three months."

"I didn't-" began Ishaani, but Finch continued as though he hadn't been interrupted in the first place.

"I do not undermine your suffering because what you've been through is unimaginably harsh and something I wouldn't even pray upon my worst enemy. And the way you've picked yourself up shows the woman of element and courage that you are. But you cannot use your hardships against Ranveer's and undermine his for he was left in a limbo after that night, Ishaani. Neither could he ever move on from you nor could he ever give Ritika that love. You left him for the dead, Ishaani. But just alive enough to breathe, that's all."

"And I want to make amends for what I did all those years back," she said at long last as she let her head fall into her palms, finally letting loose the tears that she'd been too afraid to let fall in front of Ranveer.

"Then make them. Just don't expect the results to be instantaneous. He's loved you for nearly twenty years, Ishaani. And he's slogged and slogged and slogged just to make himself worthy enough to ask for your hand, made himself that strong enough so that there was not a single reason why you wouldn't say yes to him when the time comes. And when he didn't give up on you in all these years, why are you giving up in just a single try? Fate and circumstances had a cruel plan in wait for the two of you, but I think had Chirag never happened in your life, you would have certainly told him yes. I can write that on a blank paper and give that to you."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Ishaani, suddenly curious after hearing the confidence in his voice with which he made his statement. Finch smiled in spite of himself as he answered her question.

"It was in your eyes, the day we first came to your office. It wasn't his riches or fame that made you go dewy eyed. It was the love, admiration, pride and respect upon the fact that he'd achieved so much single-handedly and all upon his own hardwork that made you look at him the way you did. Ofcourse there was nostalgia as well, but let's not get into that. I'm a lawyer, Ishaani, and I'm bloody good at what I do, especially reading people. I know what I'm talking about and I'm sure that you do as well."

"I regret that night so much..." spoke Ishaani after some time, letting some more tears fall into her palm as Finch took her hands in his own and pulled her chin up, looking at her kindly.

"Ishaani, you need to let go of what happened. You cannot let what happened between the two of you that night define and determine the course of this relationship because the two of you have been hurting and punishing yourselves for something that wasn't either of your fault. Ranveer never gave up hope on the two of you in these twenty years, not even when you pushed him away. He's been leading a despondent life but I strongly believe that somewhere down the line, it's been just _hope_ alone that's keeping him alive. The hope that because he didn't die that night when you pushed him away from yourself, it meant that it was just the end of a chapter. Not your untold story. And maybe someday, somewhere down the line your paths were meant to cross again."

Ishaani let his words sink in before she finally spoke up about what had been bugging her immensely in the first place ever since she found out about the truth.

"That day in the conference room, when he spoke about me breaking his trust and not giving me a second chance... He should not have said that..." she added, the bitterness in her voice not gone amiss by Finch, who knew that now was the time to make her realize what she'd clearly missed.

"Ishaani, I can see the pain in your eyes about whatever he told you that night. But what is it that's truly aching - your heart or your _ego_?" he question and Ishaani let out an involuntary gasp, as though stung by his words. Finch relaxed back into his chair as he let go of Ishaani's hand.

"What are you trying to imply?" asked Ishaani, suddenly pondering upon where the conversation was headed just as Finch began to speak once again.

"Close your eyes, Ishaani. And put your hand over your heart," he instructed as Ishaani gave him a hesitant look but did what he asked of her nonetheless. Finch nodded satisfactorily before continuing. "Now tell me - do you see any scars upon your heart from the words he'd inflicted?"

"No..." she whispered after an indefinite amount of time, fighting nameless, countless battles with her heart as she searched for the scars of his words from the other day, only to find that they didn't exist in the first place. She opened her eyes slowly to see Finch smiling at her, satisfied with what he knew was going to be her eventual response as he watched her expressions reflect the battle within.

He sighed, this time speaking with a newfound conviction.

"That's because he knew what exactly he was saying, Ishaani. And even when he deviated from the script, his instincts knew what it was doing even better so. He never meant to maim your heart or your soul, but your ego. And he was successful, because when he left the room and you sank into your chair, it wasn't your heart and soul that had been massacred, it was your _ego_. The same ego that made you throw away the scalpel that night because it was bleeding anyway."

"How did you-" began Ishaani, clearly taking her off-guard by this piece of knowledge but he didn't let her finish.

"These habits never go away, Ishaani. And Vaghela knew the risk he was taking when saying those things because he knew that you'd either throw away the scalpel in ire or embrace it to strike the final blow, though obviously he knew you well enough to know where exactly to strike you, and he was right. You abandoned the scalpel," he ended, and Ishaani couldn't help but brood darkly upon Finch's words, unable to accept defeat so quickly even though somewhere deep down, she knew that he was right and he made perfect sense.

"And the guilt he stirred up for no reason?"

"Ishaani, why did you save Ranveer today?" asked Finch in return instead, surprising her once again. And unlike the previous time, her response was instantaneous this time.

"Because I _love_ him." Finch nodded his head and posed his next question, hoping that she'd see his point soon enough.

"Now tell me one thing - do you think Ranveer would ever do something like that to you even unintentionally, forget about inflicting every word of torture and pain upon you like that, making your drown again in a guilt that he's been trying to save you from in the first place?"

"He'd never hurt me... he never could, no matter how hard he tried at times," replied Ishaani at long last in defeat, knowing that no matter what she said or what she tried to make herself believe, the truth would never change. Finch smiled in triumph.

"Why?"

"Because he loves me too much," came the answer like the softest splash of the river water against the ebbing waves, her eyes watering up once again as she realized what Finch was trying to say.

"And that's exactly why he did what he did. It wasn't guilt that he was stirring up within you, it was the truth. He loves you too much to watch you die a little more in your own fire of revenge, Ishaani. He needed you to understand," he added and Ishaani couldn't help but feel a strange flame set her soul on fire at the word 'revenge'.

"I can't stop now. I _won't_ stop now," she emphasized and Finch shot her a woeful smile.

"And that's why he had to take away the heat of your revenge upon himself so that he could save you. Because he knows that you will not stop until Chirag is destroyed, or you are. And he needed to give you a reality check about the fact that you were no longer alone. There were people who cared about you, who you meant the _universe_ too," he replied, falling silent as he let his words sink. When Ishaani didn't say anything, he knew it was time to come to the final installment of tonight's conversation.

"Think back to your entire conversation that day, Ishaani, and tell me one such thing that scarred your heart or your soul, and not your ego," he asked of her suddenly while Ishaani shot him a bewildered look, wondering what he was up to now even though she did what he asked her to, nonetheless. And only one sentence popped up in her thoughts.

"The second chance part."

Finch smiled.

"That. He lived twenty years of his life spending every single day trying to prove that he's worthy of you. And you think that a single try from you is enough to make him believe that you need a second chance? Give him a reason every day that leaves him with no damning option but to give you a second chance, Ishaani. This is not going to be easy. Not even remotely. But if you've fought for everything that you believe you deserve, this is the thing you should be fighting for the _hardest_. Because he deserves _the_ best. And so do you. So get up, go in there, and fight for your love and win back his trust," he begged of her as she stared at him, suddenly remembering the more _optimistic_ part of that statement.

"He said that he would have given me a second chance," she whispered with a small smile upon creeping upon her face out of nowhere, more to herself than to him, but he heard her anywhere.

"He'll give you a second chance no matter how many times you break his heart, Ishaani. Because his love doesn't stand on the tethers of trust, honesty or deception. It's pure, unconditional, passionate love. _Aashiqui_ , as Ranveer puts it to me," added Finch, knowing that he was using the word right for this was the one word Ranveer always used in synonymous association to Ishaani's name back when he was pursuing his Masters.

"He and Papa have always been obsessed with this word - _aashiqui,_ " mused Ishaani as she remembered all those long-lengths conversations that Ranveer and herself would have with her father upon this. She missed her father terribly today, along with those days that would never return.

Finch yawned tiredly before speaking what he knew was important that she knew.

"He doesn't trust life, because he's paid a very heavy price for reaching where he is today. And somewhere down the line, the suffering and all the trials and tantamount pain he's been put through was not worth it. You need to make him trust life again, because that's where is problem lies. Not _you-_ ," he emphasized, "- but _life_. And playing offensive with him like you would as a child won't work either. He's lost everything he holds dear, and he'd afraid that he'd lose you too if you get too close to him. That's why he's pushed all of us away from that emotional circle - his parents, myself... He loves you too much to lose you," concluded Finch, and Ishaani nodded her head, knowing what she had to do ahead now.

"Thank you, Greg. I think I did need this conversation, after all," she spoke after some time as she stood up, realizing that it was thirty minutes to midnight now. Finch smiled and stood up as well.

"You're always going to be welcome. I want my boy back, Ishaani. The same boy I'd met all those years back in the bar for the first time in Sydney. And only you can do it now. You owe him that much," he spoke quietly as he walked her towards the door, hoping that this conversation would give Ishaani a renewed vigour to fight for the happiness they both deserved.

"I will try to heal him to my best, Greg. But in our relationship, Ranveer's love has always been more than enough for the two of us. It's always been his story, and it'll always remain his story until the end. And I will bring that love back to the forefront," she promised as she stopped near the door and gave him a small smile, feeling a strange warmth about the night out of the blue that made her see everything in a much more positive light.

Finch chose to correct her one last time for the night as she was about to leave the room.

"It's always been on the forefront, Ishaani. It's why he was willing to sacrifice his entire career for you today. He may forget to live or even breathe for a minute, but he'd never forget loving you or push that love behind to make it secondary. Because his love for you has always been the driving force of his life. All you need to do is make him realize how much he needs you back in his life and why he should give you a second chance."

Ishaani stopped in her tracks and looked behind, the smile upon her smile assuring Finch that things were going to change very soon. And what she said next sealed his thoughts firmly.

"Don't worry, Greg. I'm in this for the long haul."

-x-

Finch walked Ishaani out from the room, happy to see that Ishaani was not going to give up to rekindling her relationship with Ranveer anytime soon as he could see that spark in her eyes once again. The two of them had barely separated from the hug when a half-choked cry came from somewhere. Even before they could fathom where the sound came from, a resounding crash made them jump, a simultaneous dull thud ending the shock of the moment as Ishaani and Finch's head snapped in the direction of the sound.

"Is- did that come from Ranveer's room?"

Ishaani didn't even wait for an answer as she hammered her palms upon Ranveer's door, thundering at it with all her might as Finch remained behind her, feeling worried. In the chaos of the consignment, he'd forgotten to keep tabs upon Ranveer's sleeping patterns, and now that he wracked his brains to think about it, he was sure that Ranveer had gone without sleeping for almost sixty hours again roughly. And he knew that if he needed answers about what lay in wait on the opposite side of the door, only once thing would work.

He quickly returned back into the room while he left an panic-stricken Ishaani by the door, too involved in talking through the door in that moment.

"Ranveer? _Ranveer!_ " Silence.

"Ranveer! Are you alright?" Silence.

"Ranveer, please open the door!" Silence.

"Ranveer, open the door!" Still silence.

"Open the door, goddamn it!"

Before she could yell or let the tears of anxiety fall upon her face, Finch brought her rampage to an end as he inserted the key-card into the holder, gaining access to the door instantly as he caught the handle and pushed the door open, Ishaani trying to peek inside even though she couldn't see anything really. Until their eyes fell upon the huddled mess at the coffee table, and Ishaani let out a half-choked cry herself, clasping her hands upon her mouth while Finch groaned softly, kicking himself mentally for the neglect that had led to the scene they were now witnessing.

Ranveer remained fallen upon the floor face-first, the carpet stained slightly red around the part where his head rested.

Finch shutting his eyes in morbid anxiety as he knew that what he had been fearing was true, the fact made bitterly true by the sight of the chair remained toppled, along with Ranveer's temple bleeding that Finch suspected must have come into sharp contact with the leg of the table during his fall. He had to accept with a heavy heart that he'd have to tell Ishaani about Ranveer's insomnia episodes in spite of not really wanting to, but knowing that he had no other option left.

Even before Finch could ask Ishaani not to panic and take control of the situation that he was now more than adept in handling, the latter had already run the length of the room and fallen upon her knees, turning Ranveer's face-first fallen form over. She patted at his face in sharp successions, noticing that his breathing was getting more and more laborious as his skin burning against her own in what she now remained certain was a raging fever.

Finch and Ishaani looked at each other in cold fear as Ranveer moaned in a tormented plea, both of them paralyzed by the agony that they could upon his now pale and clammy features. Finch realized that Ranveer had begun to hallucinate again his he began to thrash his hands around futilely, Ishani catching hold of them and rubbing them against her own cold ones as she found her warm tears fall dreadfully cold upon Ranveer's palms.

She had barely mustered the courage to speak when Ranveer's fingers interlocked within her own harshly, suddenly letting out a bloodcurdling shriek of pain as he rasped heavily for breath, his face contorted with an unknown agony that seemed to have been killing him as Ishaani was forced to watch on, horrified at was was happening. The next moment, however, he face slowly relaxed into an unfathomable look as his lips remained parted sans a struggle for breath, his fingers loosening from around Ishaani's now-aching ones gradually until they fell to his side in a limp thud.

And then the room fell deathly silent.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	131. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Blazing Glory of the Past**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

The long arm of the clock touched twelve as it's companion kissed four, the night sky still in the colours of twilight as Ishaani sat upon the bed beside an unconscious Ranveer, putting a wet handkerchief upon his head as she squeezed out the cold water from it, rolling it up neatly on his head. Having him fall unconscious in her lap like that had only sent her into a shock as she stared at him and yet remained unseeing, the weight of his head taking her back to the unwelcoming realm of a nightmare that made her heart go cold frequently.

Finch had taken advantage of the same as he gently picked up the now-unconscious Ranveer and put him up on the bed before returning back to Ishaani and pulling her up from the ground, the absence of the weight snapping her out from the reverie. Somehow, she couldn't seem to find her voice as she remained stupefied under the effect of whatever had just happened in spite of the fact that her mind was now buzzing with tens of hundreds of questions.

"Ishaani, look at me. He's alright, okay? Don't panic, this has happened before. I'll keep dabbing a wet handkerchief upon his head and the fever will come down by the time he wakes up. He's been having the fever for four days on and off and the dabs help. It's always worked. He'll be perfectly alright," added Finch when Ishaani looked grey, looking close to collapse as he stared at Ranveer, aghast.

"What- what's wrong with him?" she asked in a barely audible whisper as she finally found access to her voice. Finch looked at Ranveer's sleeping form and sighed, knowing that the time had come.

"He's just had an episode, that's usually accompanied by fits of hallucination, nausea, severe headache, and fever. But I think it's best if he tells you about it when he wakes up, because only he deserves to tell you about it. But just know that he'll be alright. He might wake up by tomorrow afternoon or evening, so don't worry. That's pretty normal too. Although you need to put a stop to this," he suddenly exclaimed rather seriously and Ishaani couldn't help but feel bamboozled with the proceedings that were going on.

"I- I don't understand," she spoke in a small voice and Finch put a consoling hand upon her shoulder.

"Ishaani, go home. You're tired and over-strained. I'm here with Vaghela, I'll take care of-"

"NO! I'm not going anywhere from here. You go and sleep. I'll do whatever's required," she cried out in a sudden burst of decibel, surprising Finch as he jumped slightly. Ishaani wiped away the tears from upon her face as she looked at Finch determinedly, not willing to leave the place until she got some answers and saw Ranveer awake with her own eyes.

"Ishaani, please don't-"

"Greg, I won't be able to sit in peace even if I go home. Not until he wakes up and I see for myself that he's alright. _Please,_ " she begged of him as she took his hands in her own, urging him to let her stay. Finch didn't put up an argument, knowing that the stubborn girl was not to listen to him, no matter what he said. So instead, he sighed and decided to let her take care for Ranveer tonight.

"If you need anything, I'm right opposite, okay?"

Ishaani nodded her head as Finch bid her goodnight and left the room, still looking reluctant. He didn't have a mind to leave a vulnerable Ishaani alone like that, but he had a feeling that it would somehow help both of them tonight as they healed themselves with the other's essence. Ishaani, on the other hand, sighed as she shut the door behind her, wondering about how much she still didn't know about Ranveer. But all of that could wait, for tending to Ranveer's health tonight was all that mattered right now.

Ishaani quickly walked to the washroom as she decided what was to be done for now. She returning back after five minutes with the things of her requirement, setting them down upon the side table. Dipping her hands into the huge cold-water basin that she'd retrieved, she quickly immersed a towel into it and squeezed it dry before cleaning Ranveer's face clear of the sweat and blood upon it, noticing that his chest was still hardly rising as his mouth remained agape.

She let that not distract her as she next cleaned his face dry with another towel, pulling out an ointment tube and some gauze from the first aid box in the washroom cabinet as she tended to his wound quickly before putting some cotton and medical tape upon it. She felt her heart sink slightly when he didn't even so much as hiss upon the pain, praying to the lord that whatever it was that was making Ranveer suffer like this would soon go away.

And then she set upon the slow, monotonous process of dabbing his forehead with a handkerchief soaked in cold water as she observed his temperature from time to time, feeling relief at times when it felt slightly lesser and feeling anxious when it felt back to square one. Around three in the morning, she noticed that his breathing had almost returned back to normal as the fever had lessened considerably, her spirits raised as she jumped off the bed and changed the water in the bowl, bringing back another round of the same.

Sleep didn't feel too welcoming to Ishaani as she stared at Ranveer, clearly taking in his appearance for the first time ever since he'd entered her cabin for the first time eleven days ago. She noticed that his face was almost the same at it was even though his cheeks had become a little more hollow than the usual chubbiness that she loved about them as a kid, while his eyes looked taut with dark circles with bags beginning to form around them. He looked slightly grey, the lifelessness and brokenness upon his face a reflection of what she knew his soul left.

She smiled slowly as she mused upon the fact that he'd still retained the stubble the exact way he used to, although though it now worked as an incentive to accentuate his charismatic charm. And as he took his hand into her own, she noticed the thing had made her heart beat just a little faster - the promise band upon her hand. _Her_ promise band upon his hand. _RI. Always Together._ And suddenly, hope sung in her heart as she could feel the metal against her chest feel warm in joy, as though connected to its other half.

Ishaani let her fingers trail upon his cheek softly as she sighed, wondering how much strain he had been under just to save her from Chirag and to fulfill his Mota Babuji's legacy, especially after knowing what Chirag had done with her all those years back. And she felt tremendously guilty as the two conversations from earlier in the night kept replaying itself over and over again in her mind, making her realize how terribly wrong she'd been to accuse Ranveer of something like that. She wondered why it was that they loved hurting each other like that, until she realized that he was never the one who hurt her, really. It was just _her_.

But those days were coming to an end, she promised to herself with satisfaction as she let her mind travel back to a conversation she'd had with a certain Mr. Chauhan the previous night on the phone, only to receive a pleasant surprise in return.

 _"Mr. Chauhan. There's a slight change in plan. We need to keep the exhibition on the 19th in place of the 23rd."_

 _"I don't believe this," came the stunned reply from the agent and Ishaani huffed irritably._

 _"I know that it's very last minute and that the invites must have been sent out, but I need all the 249 guests present on the 19th of October instead of the 23rd. That's essential," she emphasized, hoping that the job would get done now that she'd turned around her plan about the art exhibition. She could sense that Mr. Chauhan was hesitating to her before he spoke aloud at long last, explaining what would otherwise have been a catastrophe._

 _"You must forgive me that I didn't inform you about this earlier. But there was a mix-up with the dates on the invitation cards sent out to the guests since we have three exhibitions back to back. So the date on your invite went by the 19th by mistake, instead of the 23rd, to all the guests. It's a co-incidence that you had a change of plan because we came to know about it just today itself."_

 _"But the date on the sample card-" began Ishaani, her mind reeling from the near heart attack of his words, but the agent beat her to it._

 _"The sample card was printed before just for your confirmation, so the date was correct. The printing shop made the error since we gave them three formats along with the specific details and numbers for the cards to be printed in," added the agent rather defensively and Ishaani couldn't help but grit her teeth in spite of herself._

 _"I would have gotten your art gallery shut had this not worked to my advantage, Mr. Chauhan. But whatever it is, just have everything done up by the 19th, because Chirag Mehta will definitely come to sell the painting to you on the 18th. Let me know when he makes contact."_

 _"You've got it, ma'am," came the response in the affirmative and she continued._

 _"Good. I'll hand you in the replacement an hour before the exhibition so make sure that there's no mix-up. And there shouldn't be a single error on the 19th, do you get me? The mistake with the card was fortune, but the next time won't be so."_

 _"I'm terribly sorry about that, ma'am," apologized Mr. Chauhan in a petrified whisper but Ishaani didn't care about it._

 _"Send me the last invite on the list by tomorrow without fail. And that should be all for now," was all she'd said before she cut the line without bothering to wait for a response from the opposite end._

Ishaani purred to herself contentedly as she watched Ranveer's features relax now, the colour slowly coming back into his face as she felt the fever become even lesser by the next hour. By five in the morning, he'd finally changed his side and falling asleep towards her that made her heave in relief at the sign of life he showed. She knew that she'd have to leave him alone for sometime if she had to witness the sweetest fruit of victory at the office in a few hours, but it was something she couldn't miss either even though she didn't like leaving Ranveer alone.

She knew that she'd have to head back home and to the office and finish off the second last piece of drama before she could return back to the hotel and give Ranveer her undivided attention for the day. Remembering that she had to collect the most important thing from Finch, she knew that she'd have to leave Ranveer in his care for sometime till she returned. And then, she had to nurse him back to the pink of his health to make him ready for tomorrow.

Everything was set into play. The stage was ready. The characters are ready to play their part. The script was finalized. The audience were ready to play their part while she now remained in desperate wait to enjoy the real show. And she wanted Ranveer to be a witness of the same, even more so now that he'd handed her the golden egg to take Chirag down once and for all in a revenge that was just as much his as was hers. He'd been the one who'd really brought down Chirag behind the curtains with his brains while he let her get away with the credit.

And as she kissed his forehead lovingly at six thirty in the morning, she knew that it was time to let him take away the credit for once.

-x-

"I knew it! I knew it that you'd put this upon my head eventually! Inspector, she's lying! She's trying to pin this on my head! I'm innocent!" yelled Shanella at the top of her voice as she tried putting up a fight against the female inspectors who'd handcuffed her, looking affronted. All the employees of the office looked on as mute spectators in intrigue as she looked hassled, her face puce in anger and tears alike.

"We have all the proof that says otherwise, Ms. Lazarado. Whatever you have to say for yourself, say it at the station now," ordered the lead inspector coldly who asked the sub-inspectors to take her away to the van. Shanella had barely begun resisting and begging to anyone and everyone to help her when Ishaani entered the office in a blaze of grey, her eyes instantly falling upon the scene before her in a contortion of harsh lines upon her carefully crafted expressions, even though the ire she felt was true.

Shanella looked at Ishaani and had an identical look of loathing upon her face before she thundered towards her direction like a demented bat.

"You! You bitch! You did this on purpose now, didn't you! DIDN'T YOU?! You'll pay for this, Ishaani Parekh! You'll pay for-" she roared in a brave attempt of what Chirag had taught her as threatening, but fell quiet when she felt Ishaani's hand fly across her face in a slap that resounded around the office as everyone watched with baited breath. Shanella caught the throbbing side of her face, shell-shocked.

"Did- did you just-"

"I warned you, _Mrs. Mehta_. I warned you to choose your warring side carefully because the fire would consume you eventually. You didn't pay heed. So now, you have to reap its rewards. I hope you know that what you've done is a non-bailable offense. Enjoy your stay at the jail, for you will be reunited with your master soon enough. Tomorrow at this time," she added with the coldest, deadliest whisper as she didn't bother smiling.

Her eyes spoke the rest of her threat as Shanella shivered, feeling more tears fall upon her face as Ishaani signalled the inspector to take her away as a fresh wave of protesting began as her voice trailed out from even beyond the corridor.

 _"No... No... Please, no! Inspector, please! I'm innocent! She's the real culprit! Please! No!"_

Nobody dared to even breath or meet eyes with Ishaani Parekh until she stormed out of the office five minutes later.

-x-

The warmth of sleep made him snuggle into his blanket a little further as he opened his eyes softly, feeling a strange tranquility after what felt like ages. Unlike the previous time, Ranveer didn't have a problem remembering about where he was and what had happened as he pushed himself up, holding his temple in pain that seemed to throb for no reason, until he realized that it had been bandaged.

And yet all he could feel was a benevolent calm as the room remained bathed in the same morning light that he loved so much about it, wondering why it was that his heart felt so light and _whole_ after what he could cite was an eon. The scars were there but they didn't ache him that morning, and neither did his heart feel the despondence it had learnt to live with. There was something different about this morning, especially about the aura around him and the way it made him feel. The next moment, he knew why.

"Hey there, sleepyhead."

Ranveer looked in the direction of the sound in astonishment as he stared at Ishaani leaning upon the doorpost of the study room with a broad smile upon her face as the silk of her grey dress shone brilliantly in the morning light of the room. She realized that Ranveer had woken up far too early for it was only a quarter past ten in the morning, but it didn't matter now that her work at the office was done and the diamonds were safely tucked away at home.

Ishaani came and sat beside Ranveer, who didn't know what to feel at her sight as he felt an explosion of several emotions within him. But the suddenly racing heart of his beat them all as he continued to feel the same balm upon his heart, easing him out of the never-ending suffocation of pain for the time being as he continued to stare at her, dazed.

"What are you doing here? I mean, how did you-" he began but Ishaani shook her head.

"Shh," she whispered as she pinned her finger upon his lips, striking him dumb. She gently put her hand upon his forehead and neck to check for a temperature. She nodded to herself in relief. He somehow couldn't take his eyes off of her as he couldn't help but notice how radiant she looked, especially the smile upon her face. It wasn't how it originally was, but this would do for now.

"The fever's almost negligible, so that's good. Now before either of us say or do anything, I want you to do three things for me, okay? I need you to go and freshen up, change into something good and have your breakfast. Alright?" she asked as she looked at him in plea. He sighed and nodded his head, knowing that he needed to do all the three things on her bucket list for the day before he could make any sense of whatever was happening. Ishaani slid off the bed as she helped Ranveer up, who was a little unsteady upon his feet initially but regained his balance by the time he reached the washroom.

An hour and fifteen minutes later saw Ranveer sitting in a pair of jeans and a white shirt, washing down the last bits of his breakfast with a cup of strong coffee as Ishaani sat opposite him, sipping on a cup of coffee of her own. Food always worked like a charm upon him as he felt rejuvenated after the almost dead-like feeling of the previous night.

"So, how do you feel now?" asked Ishaani as the room service waiter cleared away the table and left the room, leaving the two of them to their privacy. Ranveer relaxed behind in his chair as he looked at her pensively.

"Better enough. What are you doing here though?" he asked, worried about how he was to tell her about the truth about his insomnia for it was obvious that she'd been there with him the previous night. That was what was different - she'd been healing him with her essence the previous night after inflicting the wounds that were unnecessary. Ishaani sighed.

"I regretted the way our conversation ended the previous night and I knew that I'd crossed a lot of lines. So I just wanted to say sorry. Instead, I find you fallen upon the ground, hallucinating and burning with a fever, along with your temple cut," she explained and Ranveer flushed dully, feeling guilty for putting her through something like this after all the pain she'd been through.

"I'm guessing that Greg told you about it then. My ailment," he emphasized when Ishaani looked slightly confused. She shook her head.

"No, he said that you'd tell me all about it when you woke up because it was something that only you had the right to tell me about," she replied and Ranveer gasped, wondering how it was that she was so calm, which was otherwise contrary to her behaviour in situations like that. He cocked his eyebrow at her in wonder.

"And you've been so patient," he stated, even though Ishaani could hear the question in his voice as well. She chuckled.

"Patience is a virtue I've learnt to use in these years, Ranveer. It's only when light breaks through the dark to do realize what the dark has left you with - another lesson on how to survive. If I could wait for five years to complete my revenge, I'm pretty sure that I could wait patiently for you to give me an answer to this. You can tell me about it whenever you want, though. I won't force you,"she added as an afterthought and all Ranveer could do was stare at her, astounded.

"What's hit you?"

"Sense?" she asked cheekily and Ranveer gave her a shrewd look as he leaned forward slightly.

"I think it's Finch," he stated at long last, observing the amusement flicker upon her face upon his words. She couldn't help but smile in spite of herself as she remembered all the time he'd nose around and find things she didn't want him to know about in the first place.

"You just have to know everything now, don't you? You've always been like this even as a kid," she added and Ranveer gave her a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, looking at her with the same shrewd glance that tried to guess the facts.

"It's habit. I'm guessing that you've stayed back the entire night since your eyes look tired," he continued and Ishaani sighed, letting her back hit the chair as she shut her eyes and sighed tiredly.

"Couldn't leave you like that now, could I?" she replied, and the worry in her voice made him gulp in guilt. Ranveer knew that it was time to confess at long last, balancing the scales of revealing his guilty secret to her now. Mustering all the courage he possessed, he shut his eyes and pushed the words out from his trembling lips at long last.

"I'm an insomniac. I've been so ever since Ritika died."

The room remained silent as Ranveer didn't have the courage to open his eyes, afraid of what he'd find the moment he did snap them open. And when he did open them at long last, his eyes met Ishaani's reddened ones as she was wiping away the tears from upon her face hastily. She gave him a flabbergasted look when he caught her in it, letting her hand fall away awkwardly. Both of them fell into another lapse of silence before Ishaani spoke in a small voice.

"Another vice."

Ranveer let out a soft sigh before answering her unsaid question.

"I was a chronic insomniac for three months once she passed away. Slept once in seventy-two hours until meditative therapy helped lessen it, although not cure it entirely. I can now stay up to twenty four hours with ease and with full functionality, and most of the days I barely sleep for three or four hours otherwise. The days I cannot sleep, I use alcohol to keep me driving until I know that I'll sleep soundly the next night for a couple of hours."

"One vice cradling the other one," she spoke, more to herself than to Ranveer, but it was audible enough for both. Ranveer shrugged his shoulders again.

"But I thought alcohol always knocked you out cold," she remembered, and this time he shook his head with a small smile.

"It doesn't now. And you definitely need the alcohol when you're trading at an exchange as crazy as the ASX, yelling at the top of your voice and trading like mental loons. Mota Babuji was right - stock-trading is nowhere as pretty as it appears to be, especially when you're doing that for a livelihood and not just for the heck of it. So yeah, the alcohol is what keeps me sane and thriving in the day. Two glasses at the most, not more. And since foreign liquor isn't half as strong as out cheap country liquor, it doesn't make a lot of difference unless it's three bottles down. Then it's a knock-out cold, yes."

"What went wrong again?" asked Ishaani after some time, having a rough idea about what must have set off the insomnia once again. Ranveer, on the other hand, pondered upon the question for a minute before deciding to come clean about it.

"It seems like I've been having another series of chronic insomnia ever since the start of the month when I came to Mumbai. I guess it's been the whole anxiety and panic and fear of having to come face to face with you again that's set it off. The hours I've been awake for have been only getting longer and longer since these past few days, and the moment I goes beyond two days worth of sleep, I get a fever. Two and a half days, a hallucination alongside," he added, and Ishaani suddenly looked exasperated.

"Would you mind telling me why haven't you bothered sleeping in these past two days, then?"

"Do you blame me really? There was so much to be done and it's been so complicated and there were hundred of things that could go wrong if the timing wasn't correct," he replied, wondering why she was asking him a question that had such an obvious answer to it. But then again, he knew from where her reactions came from as well.

"Finch told me that you've been having a fever since almost four days now," she remarked rather pointedly as she remembered feeling his skin burn against her own the previous day in the cabin after their kiss, something that she misunderstood as the heat of the moment. She felt rather stupid thinking so as she remembered Finch's words from the previous night.

"Ever since the scene in the conference room, yes," elaborated Ranveer and Ishaani mentally kicked herself for being an even bigger pighead to him the previous night. She knew that amends had to be made for her blunder the previous night that she was sure had sent him to the edge and had aggravated his miseries more. And she was tired of being the cause of his misery.

"You were in jail for twelve hours. Couldn't you have actually slept there instead rather than waste time and watch the mosquitoes?" she asked in yet again another childish question, and this time Ranveer didn't bother hiding his emotions as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah right, like I could sleep after everything Chirag told me, especially about that day when he gave you the divorce papers," he replied and Ishaani gasped, her face losing its colour before its flushed red with suffused anger. Afraid that it would make her do something stupid again, he ploughed on hastily. "And then I was worried sick about how you'd been taking it all and whether the diamonds had reached or no because I'd asked everyone to stay as far away from me until the supplied came to retract the FIR. I didn't want any kind of suspicion or information leaking out."

"You're an idiot," was all Ishaani chose to tell him at the end of his speech as she crossed her arms across her chest and turned her face away from her.

He couldn't help but notice the chain around her neck that glowed ethereally as the pendant remained out of sight. Now that he recalled it, she'd been wearing the same chain every day since he'd first seen her the day he met her after all those years. For some odd reason, the unknown pendant of her chain for she always wore her father's gifted pendant on a _gold_ chain and not a _silver_ one, and didn't like wearing chains usually.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that," said Ranveer at long last, but Ishaani remained lost in thought as she question him absentmindedly.

"Are the hallucinations new?"

"No, the hallucinations I used to have even back during my three-month chronic phase," replied Ranveer rather awkwardly, wondering what was it about his hallucinations that left everyone afraid like the way he could see the uneasiness cloud upon her face right in that moment. Ishaani sighed tiredly.

"What's the tops that you've pulled?"

"Three days to be exact," replied Ranveer, halfway torn between hiding his face and laughing at the absurdity of his own answer. Ishaani spotted the dilemma of choosing the right emotion upon his face and exploded.

"Have you no shame left, Ranveer?! It's not an achievement, you know. This could really get ugly, especially the kind of repercussions associated with it!"

"I know that," he replied rather evasively and Ishaani banged her fist upon the table angrily.

"I don't see any care or remorse upon your face though-" she began, but stopped abruptly as the look upon her face hit her like the crack of the whip, leaving her thought spiralling freeway as she couldn't believe it. Ranveer Vaghela, the man who was _always_ against self-harm and had slapped her for the same thing on a night when things had gone out of hand, had been indulging in a crueler way of it in all those years. And the moment she found her voice back, Ranveer knew that there was no good coming his way seeing the gobsmacked look upon her face.

"-wait, you've been using this insomnia the same way I've been using the scalpel now, haven't you? It's exactly why Finch wanted you to tell me about this! It makes perfect sense. You always sought to kill yourself with all the work and your dreams even when we were teenagers but not sleeping for a whole day just like I'd dig my nails into my skin to ease the anxiety. And now, there's this..." she trailed off, seeing the fresh colour drain away from upon his face, leaving him stuttering for words as she continued to glare at him.

"I- I don't-"

"It's all right, we all have our guilty pleasures so I'm not judging you, because I know how it feels," she grudgingly agreed as she decided not to make him writhe underneath the weight of this when she knew how it felt, even though the fact seemed too bizarre to be true. When Ranveer looked slightly relieved, she gave him a stern look.

"But knock it off, alright?" she warned and Ranveer threw his hands into the air helplessly.

"Ishaani, it's not like I haven't tried. I have, but I just can't-"

"You will be able to, soon. Just like you made me throw away the scalpel, I'll make you throw away the insomnia," she assured as he sighed, hoping to escape from the topic as the passing moments only left him with a prickling discomfort. As a distraction, he turned to look at the clock that now sat upon 11:35. He gasped.

"Ishaani, aren't you supposed to be in the office?" he asked suddenly, and even though Ishaani didn't like the change of topic, she let him get away with it nonetheless as she chose to reply with a rather smug smile.

"Well, _Miss Parekh_ had supposedly stormed out of her office, furious at the debacle that has happened this morning. Apparently, the HOD of Purchase for the JV to London was arrested this morning on account of fraud, malpractice and breach of contract, and they had proof about the same," she replied and Ranveer could see the relish with which she spoke about the same. But he felt annoyed at missing it.

"Damn it! I wanted to be there!"

"Oh, I'm sure Rishi must have taken a recording. I'll ask him to send it across for certain," replied Ishaani and Ranveer stared at her with his mouth agape. He couldn't believe that she'd actually made a recording of the same to cherish.

"Seriously, you made him _record_ it?" he asked, the stunned disbelief in his voice making her laugh. It reminded her of another recording lying in the store room of the Parekh Mansion in the first place for over ten years now that she'd hidden in the first place. She wondered whether Ranveer knew about it.

"Ah well, I finally got to do what I've been yearning to do!"

"Did you kill her?" asked Ranveer rather fearfully, knowing only too well about her feeling for Shanella. Ishaani gave him a rather remorseful look in return before giving him a response in the negative.

"As much as I wished to do so, no. I slapped her and sent her to jail in wails and tears, even though she did have the temerity to threaten me even as she was being carted away to the police van," she added suddenly, looking rather ill-tempered about it. Ranveer pulled her hand into his own in worry as her eyes suddenly softened at the change of look in his own.

"And what about Chirag?"

"Oh, that's a tale for tomorrow. For now, I've rattled his cage up a little by cutting him out of his financial bloodline," she replied, wondering how long it was till he'd phone the art dealer and try to sell the painting away, fleeing the country away with the money he scrounged from it.

"And what are you going to do tomorrow?" asked Ranveer, suddenly not liking the look upon her face as he could see her mind running a little too fast from him to grasp what was going on it it. Ishaani patted his hand in assurance.

"Celebrate the most important day of our lives. And that's why, I'm going to need you at the fullest of your health so that you can witness the great fall tomorrow," she replied but the look of worry only deepened upon Ranveer's face/

"Ishaani, what are you up to? And what's this?" he asked further as Ishaani pulled out an invitation from her bag beside her and handed it over to Ranveer. It was a white and purple designed card with gold-embossed writing.

"An invitation to the first art exhibition that I'm holding tomorrow. VIP pass," she added as Ranveer turned the card around, looking intrigued. He for the life of it couldn't fathom what she had in mind, but he knew that whatever was to happen was not going to go down without drama. And neither was Ishaani going to tell him anything about it even though he tried his luck.

"And what's it going to be centered around?"

"The circle of life. But well, no more spoilers for now," she exclaimed when she noticed the inquisition in his eyes, and he pursed his lips rather moodily. She shook her head at her childishness before pulling out the next item from her bag.

"I need you to take this first."

"My fever tablet?" asked Ranveer as he looked at the strip, surprised that Ishaani still used them. Until he realized that it was a brand new strip and that she must have bought it from him at the pharmacy before coming to the hotel again.

"It's always worked for you. Have it so you'll be alright by tomorrow, even though your fever is as good as not there now," she replied, and Ranveer gave her a nostalgic look. He was incapable of feeling pain today for a reason he didn't know, and he strangely enough liked feeling like this. He was beginning to get accustomed to the _light_ of the _moon_ again.

"This reminds me of the old days where you'd fuss upon me like this," he recalled as Ishaani stood up with the same endearing smile upon her face, putting out her hand to Ranveer, who in turn looked curious as he tried to wonder what she was up to.

"If you're in a reminiscent mood and feel up to it, I want to take you somewhere right now."

-x-

The afternoon wind grazed upon their cheeks with the caress of a lover as Ranveer and Ishaani walked along the shoreline of the beach, letting the water lap upon their bare feet lazily as they walked upon the wet sand in silence, letting the water trickle through the gaps of their toes as the froth of the water tickled them. Ranveer wondered when it was the last time he'd been upon the beach as he let memory take him along the path he'd started upon eight years ago, but not stopping there.

The spirit of the memories took him back to the prime years of his life as he remembered sitting by the beach for hours at a stretch in the afternoon with Ishaani beside him, staring away at the horizon with the one thing he was devoid of today - hope. Day or night, the beach had been his earliest source of solace, the splashes of the water crashing against the next fold of the wave singing its soft melody of tranquility while the sky remained ablaze with the colours of life adding so much life to it, making it indeed a forget-me-not blue as it soon embraced a myriad of colours.

Ranveer let his feet carry him ahead as he thought back to the days Ishaani would often bring him to the beach back during his paralysis, remembering the despondence he felt at the sight of the life he was sure he was going to be confined to. And every day he'd be dying a little more as the pain increased a little more, sapping him of what little will or life he had in himself until she'd bring him upon the beach. And that's where he'd find those stolen moments of life, sitting upon his wheelchair and feel the water brush against his toes in a nuzzle.

But it was not nature where he found life; it was in her _hope_ and her _love_ to make him see through this as she sat beside him holding her hand, her hope speaking louder than his despondence. And it was over there that he'd learnt the most important lesson of his life - there was a despondency in every heart that yearned to change into conviction; a lifelessness in every soul that yearned to embrace the life back into it; and darkness in every mind that yearned to find its strand of sanity at the end of a never-ending tunnel. All that one needed was to find the will amidst the ebbing and flowing waves of life that crashed against one's being time and again, leaving behind a hope hidden in every shell that one was to find on the way.

And that was the beauty of living, he'd learnt with time.

He couldn't help but reminisce how far he'd come in life after everything he'd been through, recalling all the occasions he'd sit upon the beach thinking about his future and whether he'd ever be able to rid himself of the title _'servant'_ , just so that he could finally bring the moon upon his doorstep. There had been insecurities and anxieties along with its baggage of burdens and responsibilities until he'd seen the sparkle of a shell whose pursuit he set for.

And on the way he'd let the tide of life sweep him away, not knowing where it would eventually lead him but just trusting that he'd find the shore as the maddening journey of loneliness began. Until eight years later, he found the shore as he fingers remained tightly grasped around her fingers, the journey of his loneliness drawing to an end for the first time.

Ranveer let Ishaani quietly lead him out from the water as they both walked towards the drier side of the beach and sat down, happy that the beach was almost deserted just like old times. They stared ahead at the horizon as Ishaani let her head fall upon Ranveer's shoulder while he put his arm around her and pulled her closer into the safety of his embrace. There had been a night years ago when he'd cradled her the same way through the night, promising her that there would be a dawn after the night that would infuse a blast of colours into the dark waters, making it come alive.

He was giving her the same promise that afternoon.

And yet as Ishaani looked up at him, she could see how he still comfortably shut his eyes as he felt the sun bathe his skin like a baby because it made him feel human. It made him realize that even against through the cold prison around his heart, he could still _feel_. That he still had some life within him; that he wasn't dead yet. He didn't have to tell her any of it - it was the tear that escaped his eye in that moment that gave her the answer.

Ishaani let her head slip upon his chest and she noticed how he enjoyed the sensation immensely, and it must have been the first time she saw him ever so him smile softly as his eyes remain closed. It wasn't really even close to his original smile but it would do for now, she knew. She couldn't help but unconsciously try to feel what his heart felt in that moment, what it _ached_ to feel in that moment as she could hear it beating softly through his baby-pink shirt.

Her eyes silently sought his own as he stared across the sky with the first sparks of genuine self-belonging in his eyes, the dazzling sun making his pupils dilate and constrict as the light hit him with his glowing beauty, just like the old times. He could notice the black still persisting in his otherwise chocolate orbs that looked like someone had smashed a breathtaking beauty into with the way they twinkled, reminding her about the twinkle that would once always be a part of his eyes.

Until their eyes met, and so did their souls. The beach was where they were always connected again. It's where they never felt the need to say or do anything but stare ahead at the matrimony of the sea and the land at the horizon, simply letting their souls heal. Heal from the tragedy of living. Heal from the pains that it'd being burdened with.

And for the first time in twenty years, they secretly yearned - to have the other's hand in their own; to hold the other from falling; to melt away in the other's comforting embrace and never know pain ever again. Just love. They wanted to feel the other half of their soul again. To feel the power of the universe in the other's gaze. To feel the power of the other's love wipe away all the blood and wounds. To feel the life throb against their cold, unfeeling form.

They just wanted to have their _best_ friend back. Their _only_ friend back.

"Remember how we'd come here almost every week, Ranveer?" asked Ishaani at long last as the afternoon began drawing into the evening, along with the rapidly changing colours in the sky captivating their interest.

"You'd bring me here every day during my treatment. Because I wouldn't respond to anything else," whispered Ranveer, and Ishaani sighed.

"I'll never forget those afternoons, sitting beside you and seeing you try to live the moments of a lifetime as you stared ahead at the horizon, waiting for either life or death to embrace you while I sat in hope, praying for God to give me the strength to make you pull through it."

"We could be fourteen and thirteen today then, because it just feels the same way, no?" mused Ranveer and Ishaani smiled in spite of herself.

"Or maybe eighteen and seventeen, staring away at the black waters until the dawn broke out. You taught me a lot more about life that night than life itself ever could, Ranveer. Every word you spoke was true. And I can see the dawn about to break out finally with my head upon your shoulder the same way it was night that as you let me feel the beats of your heart," replied Ishaani as she saw the surprise reflect upon her face.

"I still love the black waters terribly," he confessed to her and she cupped his cheek lovingly.

"And I know why - the black waters remind you of yourself and just like with every dawn, the darkness knew how to fade away into oblivion until it was time for it to return. And the darkness was what made the beauty of the dawn stronger," she continued and he gasped, surprised that she'd figured this out as well. He was intrigued to see till where she'd made the connection.

"Go on," he said softly and Ishaani nodded, continuing happily as she felt the warmth of his embrace stir the deepest of emotions in her soul.

"Just like the black waters, you willingly slither away into the shadows as I learn a little more about life and come out of a phase as a stronger person, until its time for you to envelop me and pull me out from the next one. The night is where the water learns the virtues of life, the dawn where it encompasses them. That's what you did then, that's what you do now and that's what you'll always keep doing until the end. And that's where the beauty of the black waters lay."

"You unveiled it," he spoke at long last, unable to contain the few tears that left his eyes. Ishaani wiped them away slowly, bringing his face close enough to hers as their eyes met in a scorching gaze that drove away everything from around them except for the other's presence.

"I'll save you, Ranveer, I _promise_. Just like I always have," spoke Ishaani passionately as she kissed his forehead lovingly, his lips shivering with the weight of her words as he let her embrace him this time.

He spoke into her hair.

"All these years, I thought that you needed to be saved because you were the frailest beauty amidst the wild weeds. It turns out that I was wrong. And I could not have been prouder for what you did the other day and the way you picked up on everything and turned it around. It was astoundingly brilliant, and it showed me how far you've come in life. _Mota Babuji_ must be so proud."

Ishaani blushed in spite of herself.

"It's only been your trust and Papa's that's been leading me in all these years. You believed in me when I never believed in myself, and that belief has always been my driving force ever since the day I decided to turn my life around," she replied and Ranveer let her fingers lock within his own until the sparkle of his ring snapped them out from her thoughts. She noticed that he was staring at her pensively.

"Ishaani, why did you never seek me?" he asked with a childlike innocence as his eyes peeked into her soul. She caressed his cheek.

"How could I after everything I'd put you through? It only made me realize that I was the one who was unworthy of you and your love all along. So I knew that I had to work as hard as I could so that the next time we met, I could look you in the eye and tell you that I did something worthwhile in my life and I stood up to what you and Papa believed," she spoke in response, the longing in her voice for approval making Ranveer smile in spite of himself.

"And along the way, show Chirag the true power of a woman. The saying does stand true - hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," he added as their foreheads touched, feeling the intoxication of the falling sunset take them into another world. Ishaani didn't let her hands fall away from upon his face.

"You've helped me all along the way, Ranveer. The Mehta & Sons Co. takeover, the diamond consignment and now the art exhibition. It's been you all along, but just me on the forefront. You've been there with me all the time, if not in presence then in essence. You've stuck true to all the eighteen promises you made me on your eighteenth birthday," she whispered as they separated, turning their face towards the blazing sea once again.

"You remember those?"

"Oh yes, I do. I see that you've been wearing the band upon your finger," remarked Ishaani out of the blue, and on reflex Ranveer fidgeted with his ring as he sighed.

"I've been wearing this for four years now. I took it off the day I married Ritika, even though she asked me not to. I put it back on after a year of her death," he explained and Ishaani nodded her head in understanding. When neither of them spoke after that, Ranveer decided to continue. "I see that you don't wear it on your finger."

Ishaani felt the ring rest upon her heart warmly, but chose to follow her instinct instead.

"Seeing it upon my hand reminded me of what I lost. So I decided to keep it someplace safe where it would remind me of what I had to win back. The day you take the leap, I'll show you where," she added as an afterthought as Ranveer gave her an intrigued look but didn't press on the topic anymore.

"I'm inching closer to the cliff. The day I'm ready to take the leap, you'll know," he replied as they watched take it's descent towards the horizon, the sky askew with the infusion of colours that only left them yearning for more.

"Pain cannot be fought alone; it won't let you live through it. I have twelve days in hand still," she reminded as the sun finally vanished beyond their sight at long last as the sky remained studded with orange at the horizon, fading away into a languid blue away from it. Knowing that it was time to part for the day, Ranveer and Ishaani both stood up, staring at the crashing waves for the final time that day.

"Thank you for this, Ishaani. It's precious, the dusk," whispered Ranveer fondly as they embraced once again, Ishaani tiptoeing to bridge away whatever little gap remained as she whispered into his ears determinedly.

"The dusk to tomorrow's evening is going to be even more so."

-x-

"He made contact."

"Did he take the bait?" asked Ishaani, unable to keep the worry out from her voice as she waited for the agent to speak with baited breath.

"Took it like a charm. Everything's set for tomorrow," came the positive reply as she shut her eyes in triumph, praising the Almighty for his graciousness and aid in making the biggest risk of her plan pay off. _Nothing_ could save Chirag Mehta now, tomorrow. Even _God_ couldn't.

"Brilliant," replied Ishaani as she cut the phone, feeling the triumph surge through her veins.

Ishaani smiled broadly as she looked at the pouch in her hand with a grin upon her face. This was going to be even better than expected, she remarked to herself as she stared at the moon through the window, feeling her heart go pitter-patter in excitement. Sighing, Ishaani made her way to the washroom and pondered upon whether or not she'd be needing it before she brought out the scalpel anyway, staring at it with a mixture of fondness and repulsion. It still had a final deed to do tonight before she could abandon it for good.

Nodding her head to herself confidently, Ishaani made her way to the store room in silence where the fake painting now lay, ready to do its final job the next day. Eyeing the painting with utmost abhorrence the moment it met her sight, she shut the door behind her quietly as she walked ahead brought down the painting that was hung temporarily upon one of the walls, eyeing its frame keenly.

It was perfect, what she had it mind. She gently let the scalpel push through the brackets of the frame around the painting before it fell off limply, and she smiled. Just like she'd expected. For once, the scalpel had done something better than just draw cries of agony and blood out of her tonight.

It would do the same for someone tomorrow.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	132. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Circle of Life**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

The 19th of October brought along with it a powerful gush of sunlight as Ranveer stood in front of the mirror, straightening out his crisp red tie as he straightened the collar of his snow-white shirt. He gave his attire a satisfactory look before her slipped on a rich black vest and buttoning it close, pulling on the blazer of the black three-piece suit and flicking off the dust from it. He couldn't help but smile at himself as he buttoned his cufflinks and clipped his tie, slipping on his Mota Babuji's watch that only accentuated his look.

Casually letting his hands fall into his pockets, he stared at his attire as he noticed his face, realizing that two days worth of decent sleep (the previous night's one had been earned with the grudging use of a sleeping pill) had definitely reduced the dark circles from around his eyes, making him look fresher and more human unlike the title of the robot that he was given by Finch for his overly efficient functionality that didn't even require sleep like normal human beings. But then again, what was normal about his life ever since he'd stepped foot into the Parekh Mansion? His Mota Babuji would often credit it to the fact that great men were those who stepped out of the boundary of being normal.

And to the list of the countless legacies before him, _RV_ had become one for his generation.

But he wasn't the only legacy of his generation, he mused. For there was a diamond who had honed and polished her skills in silence as his Mota Babuji taught him the lessons of life, sitting alongside with her coal-like orbs absorbing everything. Harshad Parekh had known the capabilities of both, and so he'd silently persevered, teaching two even though it was only one sitting through all the lessons of life. Both, his mentor and him has wanted to protect Ishaani Parekh from the cruel world for she was as whole and innocent as the supplest of spring waters and didn't belong to the crazed world hungry for fame and money.

And yet she found herself shoved right into the center of it when another's ambitions had destroyed her life. It was not choice, but by circumstances that her pushed her into the crux of something she didn't belong into in the first place, and yet she'd changed the world with the storm she brought along. And just like RV, _Miss Parekh_ had become a legacy for the world as well as she proved what she was made of. She proved it to all that she was not an emotional fool and a vulnerable prey - she was a survivor, a fighter who could destroy the world with the fire of her strength and courage.

And as Ranveer slipped on his well-polished Hush Puppies and picked up the keys of the car, he knew that he was yet to witness the biggest legacy of Harshad Parekh, perhaps the greatest legacy he'd left behind in the world after him - _Ishaani Parekh,_ at the peak of her strength and courage. And he only silently prayed to the Almighty for her well-being and the success of her plan as he left the room and made his way towards the reception of the hotel, hoping that the chapter of Chirag Mehta ended in their lives once and for all.

By the time Ranveer sat in the car and excused the driver for the day as he took the the wheel himself, he knew that as the time was drawing closer and closer for the saga of Ishaani Parekh's revenge to draw to its end, so did the dangers increase of it for no one knew her better than he did. And he knew that no matter what awaited them today - victory or defeat, one thing was inevitable to happen by the dusk of the day.

He'd have to embrace the black waters for her tonight.

-x-

Driving had always been an enjoyable experience for Ranveer as he let the Honda circle around the parking lot of the art gallery, his eyes searching for an empty spot. It had been the job he'd taken up for Ishaani as he would escort her around the city whenever she needed to be somewhere, and somewhere down the line he'd found a natural flair for the job as he enjoyed the rush of adrenaline he felt as the car raced faster down the roads, the winds whipping his face viciously.

He'd always been a safe driver and had a 100% track record for zero-accidents, and he found it a surprise that after driving for almost seven years in Sydney, he could still maneuver the car on the roads of Mumbai with the same efficiency in spite of the very obvious differences in terms of the directions and traffic rules. But then again like his father said, some things just came natural to people. Driving came natural to him, and so did the bonding with it as a long drive was always what he set upon whenever he was pensive or in an extreme set of emotions - good as well as bad.

Finally parking the white Honda beside a spot for the reserved area for handicaps, Ranveer got down from the car and squinted instantly as the morning sunlight hit him sharply, glowing away with all its might. Shaking his head, he quickly slipped on his favourite set of RayBands as he walked towards the entrance of the gallery, wondering what was in wait for him. The day was a merry one as it radiated a warmth that was welcome, the light summer breeze a pleasant addition to the day that felt stricken with a positive energy even though the crackling heat of the sun was synonymous to the electrifying events of what lay in wait for all.

At the entrance stood a watchman checking the passes of the guests, and the moment Ranveer put forth his, the watchman gave him a nod and a small smile.

"Straight and to the left. Take the steps. Miss Parekh is waiting for you."

Ranveer nodded his head as he followed the instructions given by the watchman, wondering why Ishaani had called him in the opposite direction of the hall when he could see all the guests headed towards the right, the chairs partially visible to him in the room before he decided to follow the instructions anyway. Taking the left and ascending upon the steps, he realized that he'd reached a cul-de-sac with only a single door in front of him, a window to his left overseeing the luscious gardens outside.

Conflicted about whether or not to push open the door and see what lay beyond that seemed like the only sensible option left, Ranveer sighed and decided to trust his instincts. Pushing the door open, Ranveer trudged into the room carefully as he looked around the surprisingly exquisite room, the interiors highly tasteful in soft velvet carpeting and high-arched walls shaded in pearl effect. A glass dome overhead threw in a blast of sunlight from above as it bathed the entire room with an intoxicating shower of refracting rays, making the entire room look like a spot of light of heaven.

And as he made his way closer and closer to the railing that overlooked a huge chandelier from its inception point, Ranveer realized that he'd been sent over to the balcony of the gallery from where he had the entire view of the hall below, neatly organized into rows of long benches on either side that split the hall into half. At the front remained two dozen paintings for the exhibition and auction today as they stood in equal measures on either side of a podium where the auctioneer stood, gavel in hand.

Ranveer remembered from memory that he was the same person who worked as an agent for his Mota Babuji and went by the name of Mr. Chauhan.

Ranveer scanned the hall below as he observed that the room was steadily filling with more and more people, and yet there was no sign of Ishaani as time grew on, the decadent of minutes flowing from two to three to four to five, until he began growing worried. He wondered whether he was to watch through the mysterious proceedings all alone or whether he'd been directed to the wrong room, when the slight shuffling of feet from somewhere behind made his head snap in its direction in reflex. And in that moment, he could have sworn to the seven heavens that he'd never seen anything look more beautiful in his life.

Ishaani stood in front of him in a scarlet formal evening dress gown with a V-neck sweep with the sleeves falling off her shoulders, highlighting her neckline effectively as she smiled at him, the beading and sequin work above the sash around her waist only enhancing the elegance of her dress as she walked ahead, the brush train tulle with the appliques completing the ethereal effect of her look as the sunlight fell directly upon her, making her look nothing less than an angel.

She'd pulled her hair into a loose bun while she let the stray strands fall upon her face gracefully as she wore broad diamond studs to be visible, her neck bare except for the same mysterious chain whose pendant still remained hidden away from his sight, even though her neck looked as good as bare as the fiery red of her dress highlighted the milkiness of her skin all the more. Like always, she'd only taken along the eye-liner in a perfect arc and the gloss upon her lips as accompaniments for her face, pulling on a pair of matching stilettos to give her the edge upon her long-flowing dress.

Ranveer couldn't help but stare at her in awe as she covered the distance between them, the scent of roses and vanilla only getting more and more pronounced by the time she reached him, a combination of both that she looked in Ranveer's opinion at that very moment. And as tempted as he was to keep drinking in her sight and never tire of it, he knew that it wasn't an option even though he noticed that Ishaani was biting her lip as though trying to restrain herself from something.

"You look breathtaking," was all he could breathe out in response as he pulled her into a warm embrace, the power of her aura blinding him as he took in her scent with pleasure. He felt her kiss him behind his ear softly before parting ways even though they still had their arms around each other.

"Have you always looked this desirably inviting or was I just blind?" she asked in return, and Ranveer couldn't help but smile in spite of himself as he felt his heart bask in a warmth it was now beginning to enjoy after years of darkness and pain. Pain was beginning to feel like a disconnected concept as he stared ahead at Ishaani, mesmerized by the radiance she gave out as her eyes sparkled with a flame that set his soul on fire.

Ishaani remained the same way as she refused to budge behind, her eyes slowly trailing down upon his lips until Ranveer's voice made them snap back to look into his eyes. She realized that he knew what was going on in her mind.

"I get the first half of your question too often," he whispered back as he brushed his nose against hers teasingly, before the boom of an electronically amplified voice made them jump apart from each other. Ishaani looked rather annoyed, but welcomed the distraction nonetheless as she redirected Ranveer towards the two recliners that were brought in for them, giving them a good view of the proceedings below while they remained hidden from view.

"We'll get back to the discussion once we're done with this," she whispered teasingly as they relaxed back into their respectively recliners, feeling rather coy. It was a very different experience, the new equation between them and yet it was a very warm and welcome feeling as they sat beside each other, drinking in the sight from below them eagerly. Unconsciously their fingers interlocked tenderly, his thumb grazing upon her knuckles lovingly as she returned the gesture with pleasure.

"So, what's supposed to happen now?" asked Ranveer as he stared ahead, feeling the prickles of excitement begin that usually came along the aura of mystery.

"That," replied Ishaani as at the strike of eleven, she saw Chirag walk down the aisle with a casual stride, the chip of his shoulder a sign of his distress.

She noticed that he'd slammed a pair of sunglasses rather strongly upon his face even though his slight stubble spoke of the harried appearance he was trying to hide away. His semi-formal avatar made sure not to draw too much attention as he went and took his seat in the center of the room, trying to hide himself amidst all the faces around him. When she turned to look beside her, she could see that Ranveer's eyes had gone black once again while his hands shivered as thought with the urge to strangle the man who'd just made an entrance.

Ranveer snapped out of his daze when he felt an electrifying brush against the skin of the back of his palm, that she realized was Ishaani's fingers brushing against his own in a reassuring grasp as she let her fingers fall into the crevice of his palm.

"Not now. But soon," she promised as Ranveer sighed, not saying anything further. Both of them looked down as the auctioneer announced the auction of the exhibited paintings open, bringing forth each one as interested bidder put forth their price in competitive bid, some of the paintings going at an maddeningly high price after an exceptional chase, while some other came off at rather reasonable rates. Ranveer had to admit that he was certainly having a gala time watching the bidders bid like the way they were even though he couldn't understand where Chirag or Ishaani's final blow cam into this.

But as time passed by, Ranveer could feel his veins go taut with anxiety as he could feel a strange energy pulsate from beside him, and he could only see the fire in Ishaani's eyes grow stronger and stronger as the collection of paintings lessened, until finally only three remained. Ranveer noticed that the one in the extreme right had been under wraps throughout the time of the auction, and wondered whether it was a blind painting to be auctioned at a sudden bid. But there was something about the painting under wraps that captivated his attention, especially with the mystery around it.

It was when the next painting was sold that Ranveer felt Ishaani straighten up a little beside him, her eyes now upon the hidden painting even though Mr. Chauhan opted to go for the last open one on the deck, an Abanindranath Tagore piece of Oriental Art from early in his career. Ishaani watched on in keen interest as she perched her chin upon her fingers in keen interest, while Ranveer watched on at the proceedings with intrigue, suddenly wondering whether the last painting had something to do with the equation or no.

And as the painting went down for a generous 3.5 lakhs, Ishaani now leaned forward as she eyed the proceedings with even more scrutiny, Ranveer torn between trying to fathom what was going on in her mind and trying to keep his eyes upon what was going on below as Mr. Chauhan brought forth the last painting of the day, still stubbornly underneath the wraps.

"Ladies and gentleman, the last painting for today put on by an anonymous seller - Landscape painting from the Romanticism period in late 19th Century from amateur painter, Samuel Palmer."

The wrap from upon the painting flew off, making Ranveer almost gag in shock as he stared at the painting in surprise. It was no Samuel Palmer, he knew for it was his own painting from years ago that sat below, staring at him in mock. And yet there was something blaringly odd about it that didn't feel right at all. He didn't realize when he'd let out a cry of surprise, but it was when Ishaani caught his hand in her own did he finally look it in, bewildered.

"What's happening?"

"Justice," she replied blandly as her eyes never once left the proceedings going on below. Ranveer stared on, confused at what she was up to as he continued to watch the proceeding in silence. He couldn't have a proper view of the painting given that it was so far away from sight, but he was sure that it was his own from what he could make out.

"But it's worthless," he remarked, wondering why was it even upon auction in the first place and what was Ishaani playing it.

"Absolutely worthless," replied Ishaani with such a loathing that it made him cringe. He remembered the times when she'd be so crazy behind the said painting, and today the hatred in her voice for the same felt rather disturbing, and needless to say, it stung him hard. Until Ranveer's eyes fell upon Chirag, who was suddenly sitting upright, his body language stiff with anxiety as his head kept darting over all the place.

It was evident that this was connected straight to Chirag for he could see that the man in question looked extremely nervous and fidgety and wasn't bidding. And knowing that Shanella was in jail now and he couldn't contact her in any way without the fear of getting arrested himself, he did not have that much finance to go about splurging for art collections after being stretched to the limit.

From what Ranveer could surmise, Chirag had attended the exhibition today despite the fact that there was an arrest warrant out for him, and he'd actually taken the risk to come to a public exhibition to watch the painting being sold, this one in particular as was evident from his body language. And _Ranveer_ and _RV_ both were experts upon reading body languages from years of studying traders deal in the stock markets. And as a conclusion, Ranveer knew that it could only mean one thing - _Chirag_ was the one selling it.

"How did he get into possession of it?" asked Ranveer when the bid was about to begin and it was for the first time that Ishaani tore away her eyes from what was going on below to look at Ranveer.

She couldn't help but feel impressed at how fast Ranveer had connected part of the dots as she could see the realization in his eyes about the fact that Chirag was the one who'd put it up for sale today. She had have a mind to tell him about it before she decided that she'd tell him about it once everything was done with. She had the original now sitting in the dickey of her car.

"Long story," she replied evasively and Ranveer sighed, knowing that this was yet another mystery that he was to learn about. But he decided to let the matter drop for now because his instincts told him that he'd come to know about everything soon enough anyway. So he concentrated upon the next question his mind posed before him.

"Why is Mr. Chauhan auctioning a worthless painting though?"

"Because he owed that to me after I agreed to buy over his gallery two months ago, even though he owed Papa this favour," she replied, amused by the fact that Ranveer's brains were never at rest, no matter what. He had to relate everything to order, method and logic, and not just go with the flow of things.

"Didn't he verify it? Chirag?" asked Ranveer, wondering how a person like Chirag was selling a painting worth 1300 in the markets rather foolishly for it was certainly illegal and a case of fraud as well. He was suddenly beginning to wonder whether Chirag even knew where the painting came from in the first place. Ishaani simply gave him an innocent smile even though her intentions were anything but so.

"Well, Mr. Chauhan managed to tweak it for me and managed to retrieve favours from top fellow experts, selling a story about the painting to Chirag what I wanted him to believe, since he doesn't know the real story behind it. Chirag believes that this is my most priceless collection, and he'd going to try to sell at it hard. And so we're here now, watching him sell a 2500 rupee worth painting for a whopping 25 lakhs, as he'll try pushing the bid up to like Mr. Chauhan forewarned me about after striking the deal with Chirag."

"I think it cost me 1300 rupees," replied Ranveer absentmindedly as he now remained intrigued with what Ishaani had in store for me. Whatever it was, he could see Chirag being carted to jail by the end of the exhibition for certain. Ishaani winked at him in response just as Mr. Chauhan hit the gavel, indicating the start of the last auction for today.

"Inflation," was all she replied cheekily as Ranveer shook his head, amused.

The bid started from a fifty thousand, jumping to a lakh within a matter of minutes as the bidders continued to increase the bids, pushing to three lakh by the end of the next five minutes. By the end of thirty minutes, it's had crossed 13 lakhs in an unbelievable push of limits and Ramveer couldnt help but smile at the fact that something made by him in a fit of haze could fetch this much money which only seemed to captivate his interest more into the game that was unraveling before his eyes.

Ranveer and Ishaani both watched on as the bid touched fifteen lakhs after another couple of minutes, feeling the heat of the moment intensify as the bidders kept going at it, while the two spectators from the balcony werr curious to see what happened next. And then a sudden bid of eighteen lakhs made everyone gasp in surprise. Ranveer felt his jaw drop in shock at the sight of who the bidders was.

Puneet.

But Ranveer wasn't the only one bamboozled for he his eyes flew back to where Chirag sat, lookimg heavily flabbergasted. Ranveer couldn't help but notice the tension and stress upon Chirag's face that was evident from even that far as he saw him running his hands through his hair rather harshly, wondering why Puneet out of all people were bidding until it became evident on whose behalf he was bidding.

And the moment Chirag took his hands away from his head, Ranveer knew what he was thinking without even having to see him. Ranveer knew that Chirag wouldn't let Ishaani buy back the painting for it was the thing most precious to her, even though he didn't know why. He would make her cry tears of blood but not let her win the bid. And when Ishaani leaned forward with a calm smile upon her face as Chirag raised his placard, Ranveer knew that she was expecting him to make this very mistake.

"19 lakh."

Ranveer had often heard about sellers bidding over their own items on purpose to inflate the price of the auctioned item so their satisfaction just like the short trading of the stock markets, but Ranveer still remained puzzled about what Ishaani really had in mind as she remained as calm as a cucumber, the only give away of the true emotions she felt being her eyes that only kept burning stronger with every passing minute.

"20 lakhs," spoke aloud Puneet, raising his own placard confidently. Even before Mr. Chauhan could ask for the next bid, Chirag boomed at the top of his voice.

"21 lakhs!"

"22 lakhs!" retaliated Puneet instantly asall the bidders fell silent. This had turned into a personal bidding match now as was obvious to all with the price way above their budgets. So they sat back and enjoyed the pure drama of the bidding, the heat of the tension in the air getting to all as their heads turned towards the two contesting parties.

"22.5 lakhs!"

"23 lakhs!"

"24 lakhs!"

"25 lakhs!" yelled our Puneet and the mention of the figure snapped Chirag back into his sense.

From above, Ranveer realized the same as he saw Chirag relax into his seat with the realization that he'd hit the mark. Ranveer could sense the momentary battle between his ego and the money he would be receiving if it did get sold to Ishaani, but the lines of battle wore away from upon his face quickly. Screw ego, the money was what ultimately mattered if he wanted to leave the country and outsmart them all, pondered the ever-shrewd _RV_ as he looked on, sensing what was coming their way.

Silently putting down the placard in what was a triumph in his eyes even though he feigned a chagrin at being outbid, Chirag let Mr. Chauhan speak for the first time in ten minutes. From what Ranveer could make out, the look upon Chirag's face resembled a greedy pig already imagining the scent of the crisp money to be coming into his account soon from the painting being sold off at thousand times its actual worth.

"Going once! Going twice! Sold to No. 13-" was what Mr. Chauhan nearly declared when the doors to the hall barged upon as though upon cue, revealing Rishi along with a couple of policeman behind him.

"Stop! The painting is a fake!" he exclaimed threatrically as he pointed his finger dangerously at the offending painting in question as everyone sprung upon their feet, zapped. Mr. Chauhan perspired slowly as he got down from the podium, while Chirag was torn between hiding between the crowd and feeling his heart burn at the fact that he'd just lost out on twenty-lakh worth of rupees.

"Ah, it's time to go down," whispered Ishaani as she stood up, Ranveer getting up alongside as both of them rushed outside the room and quickly made they way down the staircase, Ranveer surprised at the speed with which she waltzed down the steps with the kind of gown she'd worn. And in that moment, she reminded him exactly of the fiery phoenix in his dreams as his feet halted, paralyzed by the dawning realization. But even before he could snap back into sense, she'd already reached by the doors of the hall, coming to a standstill

"What?! What're you talking about?" Ranveer heard Chirag's voice carry through the corridor as he finally came to stand beside Ishaani, wondering why she hadn't entered just yet even though nobody had noticed her in the light of what was happening. Ranveer opened his mouth to speak and ask Ishaani to deviate away from whatever it was that she had in mind, but the moment their eyes met, the flame in her gaze burnt away the words upon his lips.

"Mr. Chirag Mehta, you are under arrest for fraud, theft and diamond smuggling and now for selling fake paintings in the market as well," boomed out the inspector in response as the hall echoed with the reactionary gasps from the guests in the room. Ranveer could see that Chirag had gone pale.

"Wh- what are y- you t- talking about? The painting is-" stuttered Chirag, but even before he could complete his sentence, Ishaani spoke aloud, startling Ranveer.

"-a fake," she completed as all the eyes in the room drew towards her, several more gasps escaping from upon their lips as Ishaani entered the room slowly, deliberately creating an effect as her tulle flowed behind her, the stunning sunlight in the room making her look regal. Ranveer walked beside her quietly in her wake, suddenly feeling exposed as though walking amidst a bunch of unwanted creatures not unlike in his dream even though he noticed the biggest one standing before him lose all colour from upon his face.

"It's not from the 19th century but is a cheap knockoff of the painting my friend made me for my birthday," spoke Ishaani once again as she came to a halt beside Rishi, her voice carrying every bit of power her posture did. Out of the corner of his eye, Ranveer noticed that several of the guests had nearly stopped breathing as they watched the scenario with the relish of a theatre drama.

"What proof do you have?" demanded Chirag bristly, even though the terrified look in his eyes were a giveaway to the fact that he was racking his brains quickly, trying to find for an exit even though he knew that he was finally cornered. Ishaani smiled heartlessly.

"I have the painter of the original painting here myself who made this for me. I think Mr. Chauhan here can tell you this for a fact. If the answer doesn't satisfy you, external experts can verify the same as well," she answered, even though her statement was redirected to the police, who in turn looked at Mr. Chauhan. The agent looked close to fainting in fright, and Ranveer realized that the dealer wasn't aware about this part of the plan. Chirag's cry of outrage caught back his attention as his eyes had begun to form the same manic mist.

"Bullshit! She's trying to implicate me, officer! I'm innocent, I swear! I stole the painting in her house along with all the other ones and-"

Chirag fell silent as he realized what he'd just let slip in the haste of proving himself innocent and in the haze of his anger, while Ishaani gave the inspector a cold look, egging him to continuing doing the job that he was called upon for in the first place. Even as Chirag made to speak, the inspector raised his hand, striking the former dumb.

"Say no more, Mr. Mehta. You are under arrest!"

"For what!? This?!" spat back Chirag in disgust, looking at Ranveer and Ishaani with utmost loathing. Neither of them flinched, but instead gave him identical looks in return. The inspector stepped forward with the handcuffs in hand along with a bunch of documents.

"The Parekh Diamond Trading Co. has filed an FIR on Mehta & Sons Co. for embezzlement and theft of a diamond consignment due to London," spoke aloud the inspector as two of his subordinates moved ahead to pull Chirag's hands between his back. He threw both of them off as he shrieked aloud in a deranged whisper, making more than half of the crowd cringe in fear at the demented lunacy upon his face.

"What nonsense! I don't own that company. I was hoodwinked into buying it on the 16th and the fraud took place on the 14th! Hahaha! I didn't own the company then so this is not my shit, inspector! Arrest _her_!" he shrieked further as he pointed an accusing finger in her direction, while all she did was stare at him dispassionately.

Ranveer could feel the same cold premonition enter his heart again as everything began feeling dull in spite of the dazzling sunshine in the room, a newfound anger beginning to course into his veins the longer he spent looking at Chirag along with an urge that he'd never felt before wriggle in his veins even though he couldn't understand what it was.

"The documents here say otherwise. You need to come with us right now and hand us over the diamonds," commanded the inspector coldly as he slapped the papers across his face, Chirag quickly reading through the papers and realizing that those were the same ones that Ishaani'd made him sign on the day of the transfer. She'd tricked him into signed several undertakings that implicated him and Shanella into the entire fiasco they'd created in the first place.

"I have done nothing! And I don't have the bloody diamonds!" yelled out Chirag in ire as he threw the papers upon the ground, mollified at what had happened.

She was not meant to outsmart him. It was just not possible. And the fact that she and the _servant_ had murdered his ego the way they had was driving him more and more insane by the passing minute as he felt his anger go out of hand. Ranveer remained pensive as he read through Chirag's line of thought through the lunacy of his eyes.

"Mr. Chauhan here clearly says that you've been trying to smuggle the diamonds through this painting here as you personally instructed him," spoke out Ishaani to the inspector, who in turn nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"You lying son of a bitch!" yelled Chirag as he turned behind to look at Mr. Chauhan, feeling angry enough to murder him as he lifted the short man off his feet and shook his entire form, wanting to punish the frail little man for incriminating him into a plan that was decided upon three days ago but had failed miserably because he'd been outsmarted by not one, but by two of his greatest enemies. They'd been using all of his plans against him even though he hadn't so much as laid eyes upon the diamonds in question so far.

When Mr. Chauhan remained incapable of freeing himself from Chirag's grip, the sub-inspectors managed to pull the warring men away, keeping a hold on Chirag while Mr. Chauhan coughed and stumbled, falling between Rishi and Puneet who caught hold of the man whose face was now red in shock. The chaos was brought to an end as Ishaani spoke aloud again.

"Oh really? So you are telling me that it was not your plan to have Shanella buy this painting from you today and keep the diamonds in her custody while you officially ran off with 25 lakh worth of rupees until the matter calmed down so that you could retrieve the diamonds from her custody then?" she asked, and Chirag knew that she must have retrieved the information from their hacked messages for there was not way that Shanella would sell out on him. It was an improvised plan that would make them pull of a double-heist but everything had fallen flat upon their face.

"This is nonsense!" cried Chirag as he retreated back, and Ishaani knew that it was time. She pushed Chirag out of the way as she made her way towards the framed painting and picked it up in her hand. All the eyes drew around her as she walked towards the congregation right in the center of room, wondering what it was that she was up to now. Ishaani began to speak.

"So you are telling me that if I pick this is painting up and-" She'd barely made her way halfway through when the tulle of her gown got caught up with her stilletos, making her supposedly lose balance, sending the painting crashing upon the floor. The frames around the painting split open as several sparkles scattered upon the floor and glittered awkwardly while another round of gasps rented the air. There lay the hundred diamonds from _Lupin_ fallen across her feet. Chirag turned grey.

"Oops," was all she whispered as she shrugged her shoulders, giving Chirag a cold look as the silent checkmate was accomplished. Ranveer gasped, understanding the entire plan finally which he had to admit was extraordinary. And yet he couldn't bring himself up to enjoy the triumph of the moment for he felt danger at it's peak, a murderous look now crossing his face.

"Would you like to explain or say anything for yourself now?" spoke aloud the inspector as he thundered towards Chirag, the handcuffs now inches away from being shut around his wrists when Chirag snapped, letting loose all his restraint.

"Ishaani, you whore! I'll kill you, I'll-"

Chirag never managed to complete his threat as he felt a fist fly across his face the next moment, the crack on his nose evident of the fact that it was now broken as Chirag found himself stumble. For the first time in the day, Ranveer had taken the lead to come and stand in front of Ishaani, hiding her away from view as he stared on, seething in a manic rage of his own as he understood what was the urge that he felt crawl into his veins with such brutality. It was the urge to _kill._

"I warned you the previous time that you take her name upon your lips the next time, I'll smash your skull into the wall. You should have taken my advice and never showed your face again," breathed out Ranveer slowly as everyone backed away from the two men, standing around them now in a spacious circle as they all observed the two men in fearful silence. The heat of the hall fell cold suddenly as everyone could feel the lethal danger course around the two men, the manic look in Ranveer's eyes now beating Chirag's as the latter now chose a new retreat. The retreat of provocation.

"Oh yeah? What will you do, servant?! Ishaani! Isha-"

Ranveer lunged upon him as the two of them fell upon the floor with a crash, Chirag trying to push him off as Ranveer hit fist after fist upon his face, the entire world a blur against him as only one thought coursed through his mind - he had to save the _phoenix_ from the _snake._ And he had to make Chirag pay the price of breaking Ishaani's heart. He had to make him pay the price of every single tear that Ishaani had shed because of him.

He had to pay the price of every single scar that Ishaani had given herself because he'd driven her into a guilt she could never come out of. He had to pay the price of destroying her life, _their_ lives with the insanity that had destroyed the innocence and joie de vivre in them, leaving them broken and lifeless just like the rest of the world. He had to make Chirag pay the price of the Hell he had rained down upon them in the first place, the same Hell his life had been nothing short of as his Universe was snatched away and destroyed in a single stroke of a manipulation that had taken months.

Chirag didn't stand a chance against Ranveer as the latter had pinned him to the ground, beating him wherever his fist made contact with muscle while the former only laughed at him heartlessly between gasps of pain. He could see the fact that what he'd done with Ishaani was driving Ranveer ballistic inside out, and he knew that this was to be his best revenge upon him. Make him suffer and bleed more and more as his last stand. And so he only kept laughing more and more as Ranveer relentlessly kept hitting him, feeling the blood rush into his brain as his temples throbbed in pain.

The police intervened as they pulled Ranveer off of him Chirag, heaving for breath as they could barely contain Ranveer who'd turned puce with a rage such like he'd never felt in his entire life. Chirag remain fallen upon the floor, laughing in jeer as he propped himself up clumsily, his nose now bleeding openly while he sported a black eye and a few more bruises upon his face. He spat the blood from his mouth upon Ranveer's feet.

"What? That's it? Hit me, _servant_! Hit me! Give me the bruises that I've given Ishaani during all those moments of-" he yelled at the top of his voice, eyeing Ishaani with such leer that made Ranveer snap once again as he broke free from the grip of the inspectors who seemed helpless against his rage.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" he yelled as he aimed a punch at Chirag, who caught his hand and sent him crashing upon the floor, holding his hand upon Ranveer's neck in a death grip as the latter could feel the breath being snuffed out of him as he struggled against Chirag.

"Hit me all you can! But you could do nothing... nothing in all those years as I used her slowly, intimately, sickening as my puppet to bring her own downfall. Nothing! You can never take away those scars from upon her heart, servant, no matter what you do! And oh, she was so gullible, fell for me in two minutes... Look, she's still staring me me! She can't look away from me even now!" he exclaimed, both pairs of eyes looking at Ishaani, who looked mortified at what was happening as she had her hands clasped her mouth.

Taking advantage of the distraction that Chirag had brought upon himself, Ranveer managed to knee him in the stomach before flipping him across his back, pinning Chirag to the ground with his hand around his neck as the crowd began to buzz in even more fright as the inspectors tried to pull the two men apart, but to no avail. It was _love_ against _hate._ It was the _protector_ against the _betrayer._ It was the _white-feathered_ _phoenix_ against the _snake._ When nobody's pleas worked, and Ranveer felt threatened by the urge to actually snuff the life out of Chirag with one lethal choke, a voice broke the stupor for him.

"Ranveer."

It was the sound of her voice that slashed against the impenetrable haze of anger and impulse that snapped Ranveer back to reality, his fingers automatically loosening from around Chirag's neck as he got upon his feet unsteadily, feeling the world darken around him as the rush of adrenaline faded away, barely managing to retreat behind as Chirag stood up, watching Ishaani walk to the center of the circle now.

"Oh Ishaani, I-" began Chirag as he eyes Ishaani with lust, his tone reflecting one of mock gratitude. But even before he could speak, Ishaani's hand flew upon his face in the harshest of slaps that cut a wound into his face as the raw imprints of her fingers remained printed upon his face, the crowd gasping the same way once again. Chirag looked at her, gobsmacked, as he felt his lips quiver with the same lunacy that he'd felt nineteen years ago when she'd slapped him in front of a hundred students in school.

"Did you just-" stuttered Chirag as he stared at her in disbelief, words failing him. Ishaani's face contorted with a look of deepest abhorrence as she began to speak, her voice carrying across the crowd in a clear stash of words.

"Years ago, when I was eight, I came to a new school. A new world. It was barely a few days when I knew that it was a cruel world filled with snobs. But I knew that I had to go on for there was no option. But somehow, a bunch of sixth standards boys didn't have the peace to let me be because they wanted to humiliate me for being Harshad Parekh's illegitimate daughter and being an outcast because it would just boost their egos and because they're just brutes. Cold, heartless brutes with a sadistic taste for cruelty. So you decided to make a public spectacle of me by openly challenging me into proving why I was worthy of studying in the school with my dirty blood. And it would have worked brilliantly, your plan. Except, I slapped you back in front of all the students of the school."

"All those children laughing upon me-" began Chirag, but Ishaani laughing at him mirthlessly, setting everyone's teeth of edge as her laughter echoed.

"And that was something you never recovered from, did you? Something snapped in you as you set upon the path to destroy my life by definitely going ahead with the ragging. But Ranveer stepped in between and took the share of my wrath upon him. You nearly killed him, and he willingly remained ready to die for me. But it was with a stroke of luck that I managed to save him after what you and yours lackeys did to him."

"Those schoolmates laughed at me! All my friends, each and everyone of whom I knew so well!" he repeat with the same outrage, but Ishaani cut his speech short.

"Hundred, right? They were laughing back then and they are laughing right now. All of them are here, as you can see," she pointed blindly towards the crowd, and Chirag felt his heart cease to beat as she realized that what she was saying was true. He suddenly wished that Ranveer had killed him before living through this moment. Ishaani continued the moment their eyes met again.

"The rest are your relatives, friends, colleagues, associates and your business rivals. Oh sorry, you don't have a business anymore now, do you? This is your society, Chirag. The same society that you wanted to rag and bully me in front of. The same society you made me surrender in front of. The same society that you forced me to kneel in front of with you as it's demon in charge. But enough. You started this saga of revenge all these years ago when I slapped you nineteen years ago in school. You put me through eight years worth of manipulations, trials and tribulations, and pain and heartbreak of a lifetime as you left me homeless and penniless. And today, right here, right now, I bring this saga to an end with this slap."

"You will pay for it." whispered Chirag in the deadliest of whispers as his eyes breathed out a fire matching her own. Ishaani returned an identical whisper as she lessened the distance between them, their conversation now inaudible to the rest of the crowd in spite of the pin-drop silence.

"The last time you begun the journey of your revenge, I destroyed you inside out. So don't even dare to think about it this time because I will not leave you alive. I will deliver the death blow in person and snuff that last breath out of you, I _promise,_ " whispered Ishaani in threat as she inched closer so that she and Chirag were barely apart. She could see the blood trickling down his face from where she'd slapped him, along with Ranveer's handiwork upon him that would definitely require the need of a hospital before the police station as Chirag remained unstable upon his feet.

And yet his tongue seemed to work just as sickening as always as he suddenly looked beyond Ishaani, who in turn looked behind to see who he was looking it. Her line of sight ended upon Ranveer, who had regained back his strength. He was staring at her with the same fire blazing in his eyes that were blazing in hers even though Puneet held his arm to keep him sturdy, just in case. Chirag's hoarse whisper made her snap her head back in his direction.

" _Ranveer_... he's the one who's been your _pride_ and the _reason_ of your life now, hasn't he? He loves you to infinity, the poor soul. He was ready to die for you back then, he's ready to die for you even _today_. And that's why I will not hurt _you_. I'll just snatch away your _reason_ to live. I'll kill him in front of your eyes and make you watch him die slowly and _painfully_ right before your eyes while all you can do is _watch_ , that's my promise. Tick tock, tick tock, Ishaani," he teased as she flared at him, her eyes scorching the jeer from upon his face as he now stared at her with an ugly grimace.

She inched forward, her eyes never once leaving his own.

"You won't be able to _touch_ him. Because unlike the previous time, I won't let him stand in between this time. This was always between you and me and it will remain so until the end. That's _my_ promise to you," she added as she stepped away from him, eyeing with satisfaction the fact that he now shivered underneath the hatred of her unfeeling gaze that never shook once.

"After all this time, I can't believe you outsmarted me," he spoke a little louder this time now that his silent threat had been made. The crowd still remained pin drop silent, waiting with baited breath as they realized that the drama was now drawing to a close. Ishaani gave him a cold smile.

"My father always believed in the circle of life. The hands on the clock of time has to come back to the point from where it began. It's time to come to a stop from where it all began," she replied as Chirag's knees buckled, slamming upon the floor rather painfully.

The sub-inspectors ran back and hoisted him up rather ruthlessly. Finally turning her back upon him as the hands of time at come to a halt from where they'd began in the first place, her voice boomed out aloud with the final line of the scene, drawing along with it the long-held breath of each and every person standing witness to the drama.

"Inspector, take him away."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	133. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Ache for Love**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

A buzz of conversation erupted into the room once Chirag was taken away, leaving behind in its wake an Ishaani who suddenly felt the events from the past few days finally take a toll upon her as she felt emotionally drained. Everything was getting too overwhelming as the guests began to leave the hall while Mr. Chauhan led the winning bidders to the backroom where payments were due to be made. Rishi and Puneet quickly collected the diamonds from the floor and brought them back into its safety pouch before taking it along with them and leaving the hall reluctantly when Ranveer signalled them to.

Only Ranveer and Ishaani now remained standing alone in the empty hall. But neither of them had the energy to say anything anymore as they stared at each other, suddenly devoid of emotions as everything had bled away in those heated minutes of hatred and angst, leaving behind a stretching emptiness that neither knew how to fill. Ranveer inched closer to her, but Ishaani retracted behind, her eyes now narrowing in plea.

"I need to be alone for sometime right now. Please," she added and Ranveer shook his head, still under the influence of the shock of the intense emotions he'd let loose a few minutes ago, the strength of which had knocked off his senses and had worn out all of his energy.

He looked conflicted but nodded his head nonetheless as he made his way out from the gallery, leaving Ishaani standing all along right in the center of the hall as the dome overhead now reflected the noon light upon her directly.

It was over. Eight years' worth of pain... Five years worth of planning, plotting and executing her plan of revenge with every ounce of skill, cunning and resourcefulness she could as she burned within her the flame of revenge... it had all come to an end in just a moment. A moment's worth of triumph, and then there was nothing. Just stretches of emptiness and silence as the game of chess had come to an end - the _Queen_ the ultimate one to checkmate the king of the opposite end.

It was over.

And through the dead silence of the gallery echoed the longest cry of gut-wrenching agony as Ishaani finally crumbled to her knees, feeling the flame of eight years' worth of never-ending suffering finally extinguish, leaving her soul burnt, barren and lifeless. She let the tears cascade down her face unabashedly, not even bothering to wipe away them away anymore for it only made her more and more aware about the pain that she was trying to bleed out and extract from her heart once and for all. But even through the haze of it, she found the will to rid herself of the pain trickle away, leaving her with the urge to simple succumb.

She'd reached a cul-de-sac.

-x-

Ranveer made his way towards his car slowly, feeling the same inky darkness threaten to steal him away from the world of consciousness as he felt his knees wobble, even though he fought valiantly to remain awake. And yet he found the same lifelessness and hollowness threaten to engulf him as he felt the will to fight drain away from him. This morning, pain had felt like a disconnected concept but now that he knew what Ishaani was going through, the pain only seemed to latch on to him stronger than ever. But it wasn't his pain this time; it was _hers_.

Knowing that nothing would work for Ishaani except for the alone time, Ranveer revved the car up and made his way out from the gallery, wondering what life had in store for him now that Chirag had finally been carted away to jail for what now summed up to become non-bailable offenses as Mehta & Sons Co.'s part records involves not one, but several cases of the same. And just the thought of Chirag's name brought back the same demented anger, his senses swarmed by the urge to destroy anything and everything that came along his path.

Until he found the car suddenly coming to a harsh break, that managed to snap him out of his senses. Ranveer hadn't realized how he'd managed to drive back to the forest that quick even without consciously realizing so, but then again he couldn't understand anything much for his body seemed to be functioning of his own accord. And yet, he could feel the same pain course through his veins that he knew he could rid away with once and for all so that he could accommodate her own pain in return.

Stepping away from the car, Ranveer took a deep breath before he began his journey towards his heaven in the same never-ending run, pushing through the thickets of branches and leaves as he ran faster and harder, feeling his lungs set on fire as he could no longer draw in sufficient breath. But he knew he couldn't stop until he reached the crevice even though his legs now felt like they'd fall off him if he tried running any faster than what he was already. And just when Ranveer felt like he'd explode in a fit of pain, his feet came to a halt at the spot he'd now come to call his heaven upon Earth.

He knelt before the Almighty upon the rocks, shutting his eyes in prayer as he continued to breathe erratically, the splashing of the water in the distance cracking his restraint as tears openly left his eyes with eight years' worth of pain, feeling it twist his heart with an agony that was his own even though it wasn't. His God was in pain, he knew as his soul ached in the agony of what he knew her soul was being subjected to. And he had to save her from it, no matter what. He begged to God to give him all her share of pain as well instead after everything she'd been through.

He'd been unaware about her pain then, but not _anymore_. She was never capable to bearing pain on her own because he'd been the one bearing it all on her behalf all those years ago. And Ranveer knew that after living a lifetime filled with insurmountable pain that he could bear all of hers for her once again. Because that's what he was made for - to walk the fire for her with a smile upon his face every single time, her happiness being the balm upon his own aching wounds. And that's what he knew he was supposed to do tonight - make her pain his own.

And as he shut his eyes and let his fingers run through his hair in despair, he drew out from himself the longest cry of agony containing a lifetimes' worth of aching wounds and pain, he knew that he'd not reached a cul-de-sac yet. And he wouldn't, not until he healed Ishaani with every last bit of love he had remaining and could muster in his bleeding heart and bruised soul. It wasn't going to be an easy job, anymore for her than for him even though he knew that he was nowhere enough to take the leap with his wounds still bleeding fresh. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't try because he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He never had when it came to Ishaani.

And that's why, he was going to be there with her to the end of the line.

-x-

Ishaani stood in front of the mirror, staring at her pallid face while she eyed the scalpel in her grasp with conflict. She didn't know why it was that her arms ached for the strike of the lethal scalpel tonight, wondering whether the faithful piece of metal could perhaps accomplish what it hadn't in all those years. She smiled at the scalpel as she shut her eyes, Ranveer's image floating into her mind as he smiled at her the same way he would all those years ago, the same love and life in his eyes that she'd so mercilessly sapped him of.

She tried feeling the touch of his lips upon hers, the slither of his fingers that ran so gently upon her face and through her hair even though his embraces remained firm, as though protecting her away from the world by hiding her away in his arms. She tried recollecting his scent as she felt the scalpel tremble in her grip, his scent that so reminded her of lemon and honey - dark, thick and sweet with hints of vanilla and patchouli rose that was so _Ranveer_ , even though there was an earthiness about it that took her back to the essence of petrichor and her love for it.

And even as she recollected all the three times that they'd kissed, every experience being different that the previous one as it only got deeper and more intense, Ishaani knew that no matter what she said, Ranveer had been right all along - the fire of her revenge would eventually take her down along with Chirag as well. She opened her eyes that had now turned red as she let a couple of tears betray down her cheeks, seeing herself truly for the first time in five years since the last time she'd scarred herself before turning into Miss Parekh.

The scars were all still there, she realized and so was the gaping hole in her heart. The revenge had filled away the void with the fire, but now that the fire was extinguished, the hole was visible back to her, darker than ever. She felt the soft metal touch upon her skin uncertainly when a voice from behind her caught her attention, the scalpel still in her grasp as it remained unstained.

"Don't do it."

Ishaani looked up into the mirror to see Ranveer leaning against the doorpost of the washroom, looking just as tired as she felt as his tie hung around his neck loosely, the first two buttons of his shirt now open as he'd rid himself away of the vest and the blazer. His hands remained casually in his pockets as though he were discussing a trivial matter even though his eyes never once left from upon her own.

A clink in the basin behind drew his attention towards the source of the sound as Ishaani threw the scalpel into it without a fight. Ranveer stared at her worriedly as he entered the washroom and shut the door behind him, inching closer to see for himself whether she'd hurt herself as he pulled her arms ahead. She smiled ruefully as she saw his features relax.

"It won't make a difference. It cannot fill the void anymore."

"Ishaani, you don't have to put yourself through this all alone. You've never been able to fight pain in solitude. Let me help you, please," he spoke softly as he cupped his cheek but she pushed his hands away from upon her face slowly as she walked towards the shower glass, wondering what twisted game it was that fate was playing with them.

She suddenly shivered as she felt Ranveer trace her footsteps as he turned her around as the tears now openly felt her eyes. She didn't bother to wipe then away as they fell upon her maroon nightie, suddenly feeling vulnerable without the chain around her neck as she felt the strangely cold air tickle her neckline that was prominent under the V-neck of her sleeveless attire falling short upon her knees.

"Unless you can take away all of my scars and make my heart and soul as good as new... Unless you can take away a guilt that fall won't fall away no matter what I do... Unless you can take fill the void in my heart and my life, no you cannot help me," she whispered hoarsely as Ranveer sighed, a strange softness in his eyes that captivated her attention.

"Then cling on to hope if you can't let go," was all he whispered in return, knowing that she would not let him help her until her convinced her otherwise. And he knew the only way that he would be able to do so right now as he bravely lessened the distance between them, leaving Ishaani bewildered. He had to bring her pain to the brim if he had to take it all away tonight.

"Is that what you're doing right now?" she asked as she retracted behind slowly, unable to fathom what was going on in his mind as his brown orbs sparkled dimly in the light of the room, leaving her mesmerized.

"No, I'm going to do everything you just said I can't."

Ranveer covered the distance between them as Ishaani hit the shower glass behind, staring at him in anticipation, biting her lower lip slowly. Ranveer held her gaze as he let her drown into the warmth of his chocolate orbs that no longer remained lifeless, the power of love in them rendering her speechless. Ishaani continued to stare at him with the same maddening anticipation as his face inched closer to hers slowly, their breaths ceasing even though Ishaani found herself incapable of the wait anymore. She wanted his lips upon her own, caressing her, tasting her, loving her, and creating a pool of passion within her as she forgot all of her pains and drowned herself in the depths of his love that she could now feel coursing through her veins.

Ishaani shut her eyes as she felt Ranveer's nose brush against her own teasingly, his hands now trailing along the length of her bare arms as they interlocked within her fingers. She could feel herself pressed against the cold glass and his warm body as Ranveer gently pulled her hands apart on either side of her in a lock, his lips slightly brushing against hers as she arched ahead to pull them onto her own in spite of herself.

When she felt capable to explode with the impatience of the painful wait, she felt Ranveer's lips press against her own finally, meeting her lips in a slow peck as she felt him crush away whatever distance remained between them, trying to wrestle her hands out from his grip as she found herself yearning to circle her arms around his neck and drown away in his embrace, the satisfaction of which he somehow didn't let her have in that moment.

Even before she could kiss him back, she felt him take away his lips from upon her own, her head arching upwards in want of his lips back upon her now trembling ones again that gave her a sense of belonging. And yet she didn't dare to open her eyes, afraid of what she might find... of what she feared. Him walking away from her. So she did the only thing that she could against his lean yet powerful form, yearning for only more now that she'd had a taste of him.

"Ranveer..."

The next moment, she felt his lips claim her own back in a longer lock as he let his tongue unravel itself in her mouth, tasting every inch of it as she tasted his lips in satisfaction, suddenly feeling a thousand butterflies break loose in her stomach as she yearned to clench hold of something, and yet her hands remained gently in his grip as she lost her will to put up a fight against him.

She wanted him.

She needed him tonight to take away her pain.

She needed him to love her like this.

Even before she could reciprocate as he retracted his tongue, Ranveer withdrew his lips away from her own the second time as she gasped for breath, feeling the cold rush of air whip her face after the summer-like warmth of his upon her own. And with the cold air returned the same sickening pain and the gaping void that she so wished she wouldn't feel anymore. And in that moment, she knew that Ranveer was right - he was the only one who could help her now.

And yet there was something about the air around her that had just changed - a powerful gush of passion that drove her senses to another level as she could still feel herself pinned the same way. She still didn't bother opening her eyes as she tried to feel Ranveer's essence, using it to fill the void in her heart as she moaned out louder and hoarser for him this time.

"Take away my pain... take it away all... please..."

But unlike the previous time, Ranveer didn't claim her lips with the instantaneous swoop as she felt his cheek press against her own, his stubble providing her a prickling comfort as he trailed soft kisses upon her cheek, tormenting her with the pain of wait as she felt the pain explode. And she could suddenly feel the pain begin to suffocate her when the she could no longer feel the warmth of his face against her own, the pain going beyond her control as she felt it brim upon the surface, ready to spill out and make her bleed to death at a minute's notice.

And just when she lost sense of surrounding and hope that she'd ever be saved from the tantamount pain, she felt Ranveer's lips crush upon hers as he let go of her fingers and pulled her arms around his neck at long last, letting his arms circle around her waist as she felt him kiss with a strength that threw her into a new world of ecstasy, the pain bleeding away naturally as she let her fingers run through his hair haphazardly, trying to catch hold of him as he took lead, his lips meeting and parting against her own with a passionately intimate connect that kept taking away her pain with every passing moment.

She let him continue kiss her as she now clenched the back of his shirt, feeling him hoist her into the air against the glass slightly as she felt his lips trail from beyond her lips, heading down daringly upon her neck in a trail of slow, heated kisses as she moaned his name with a newfound desire, his lips now trailing upon her collarbone as her head arched behind, her legs locking itself within his own as she felt her body erupt in a fit of goosebumps as his lips now dared to trail lower.

Even before she could grasp what was happening or control her erratic breathing at the sparks of passion his lips were igniting in her soul, she his lips stray away in the same slow trail until they adeptly found the crux of her neck, his face nestling into the crevice of her shoulder while all she found herself capable of doing was call out his name in a whisper that only made Ranveer intensify the kisses upon what he realized was now her weak spot.

Ishaani felt a new explosion of emotions claim her in its entirety as her legs circled around his waist, drowning in the heat of a passion she'd never felt before as Ranveer's lips lightly sucked upon the hot flesh, sending her into a world where the pain had nearly drawn to an end. Forcing his head away from upon her neck as her lips craved for the same attention, she finally felt his lips capture kiss her own with the same finesse and devotion that left her to his mercy as her stomach continued to feel the same prickles of excitement, his fingers finally trailing into her hair.

Ranveer gently let her upon the floor as his arms circled around her waist once again, hitting the decrescendo of their heated moment with the series of gentle pecks as the need for air grew stronger. Ishaani let her head fall upon his chest as Ranveer's fingers trailef upon her cheeks, brushing away the tears that she didn't even know existed in the first place as she sigh tiredly, taking in his warm scent.

Ishaani finally opened her eyes to find the brown of his gaze stare at her in reverence, a dazed smile upon his face as she watched it broaden with the passing seconds like the breaking of the most beautiful of dawns. It was the closest he'd come to smiling as his old self as she felt the remnants of the pain fade away from her heart, feeling like an entirely different person as they finally separated, wondering how it was that Ranveer had done what he'd managed to do - infuse into her the hope and will to fight and live again as he took away her pain.

The void still remained but devoid any pain, already reduced a little by the love she'd felt course through her veins just by the way he'd kissed her and touched her tonight. There was no pain anymore, just her unquenchable thirst of love that was beginning to get fulfilled for the first time in eight years, something that Chirag could never give her even in the thick of her manipulation. Ranveer planted a soft kiss upon her forehead as she took his hand into her own, their eyes speaking everything that remained unsaid between them, neither of them still completely able to recover from the sheer beauty and bliss of the moment.

"Come with me. I want to show you something," she spoke at long last as she regained her breath, leading Ranveer out from the washroom as he followed her lead without questioning her even once. The two of them walked silently as they still revelled in the power of the blazing moment they'd just hand, their feet quickly trailing down the stairs as Ishaani continued to walk on, taking a left again the main door that led towards-

"The servants' quarters?" asked Ranveer, confused at what she had in mind as she finally came to a halt right in front of what used to be his room once upon a time. Ishaaani swung off the keys of the door from the hook beside the room and handed them over to Ranveer.

"Here," she whispered as she put the key in his palm with a coy smile. When he looked puzzled, she gestured towards the door once again.

"Go on, open it."

Ranveer looked bewildered before he pushed the key into the lock and clicked it open, giving the door a push as he entered the room, a gasp of shock leaving his lips as Ishaani came to stand beside him, watching his expression with greed. Ranveer didn't know where he was standing for a minute as he stared around the room in fearful reverence, watching his entire past dance in front of his eyes that now remained etched upon the walls in a running succession of events starting from the moment they'd first met each other to their farewell upon the airport.

Ranveer felt the breath hitch in his chest as he walked around the room, his fingers trailing upon the walls as he shut his eyes, reliving his entire childhood in the span of those few minutes until his fingers landed upon the biggest painting in the room - the night where he'd found life back into her arms as he'd let gone like _Love_ had asked him to. He felt a lump rise in his throat at the sheer purity and breathtaking beauty of the paintings as he continued the journey in silence, his eyes letting go of the nostalgia his heart felt heavy under.

As Ranveer felt his finger trail away from the moment of their farewell upon the airport, he turned to the crevice of the two walls on the right of the room to see two more paintings - one of him staring away at something in the distance upon the beach in a chic black suit that captured the look of his present day, while the painting adjacent to it signified what he was looking away at - Ishaani, sitting at the horizon. His own painting with the same ornate framing around it whose calligraphy gave away their story.

He turned behind to look at Ishaani, who in turn continued to look at him with the same love in her eyes as she covered the distance between them and let him pull her into his embrace, burying his face into the crux of her neck as he silently let the tears of love and gratitude flow away, humbled by what she'd given him in that moment that mysteriously took away the pain that he'd been harbouring on Ishaani's behalf as the moonlight entered the room, illuminating the grace with which their past was blown upon the canvas.

"Happy birthday, one week late," whispered Ishaani as they separated from the embrace, wiping away the tears from upon his face while he did the same.

"Or 359 days early," he countered, giving her a small smile as he kissed her forehead, unable to express any better how much it meant to him and how humbled it made him feel as he continued to look around the room in awe.

"Shouldn't it be 358?" asked Ishaani, looking at him curiously. He chuckled softly.

"It's a leap year next."

"So, how did you like it?" she asked rather childishly as her continued to stare at Ranveer, who in turn was unable to take away his eyes from upon her coal orbs that sparkled so brilliantly in the moonlight. He kissed the button of her nose before replying.

"It's extraordinary. It's- it's the most precious and beautiful thing I've ever seen. Did you make this all on your own?" he asked as she smiled radiantly, letting her arms circle around his neck as she enjoyed his warmth after years of barren solitude. She sighed softly before plunging into speech.

"When you left for Sydney eight years ago, I had a low phase on a tenterhooks of a depression. It was during then that I took to painting like this. So I decided to make a story out of it - our story in twenty-nine works in total ending with where I hoped to see you in life. I completed twenty-eight of them in three months of intense, manic painting. Poor Maa and Papa were so afraid for my mental well-being. I decided to gift them to you when you'd come back to Mumbai, but well... The last painting I completed the day I was officially divorced from Chirag. Also the same night I embraced the scalpel for the second time, the first time being the on the night we separated. But you already know about that now, don't you?" she asked suddenly, while Ranveer smiled sheepishly. So she knew about the psych evaluation, he mused.

His silence was an answer she had knew, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered to them that night except each other. And even before he could say anything, the softest clinks from somewhere distant snapped them out of their reverie as they stared outside towards the window to see a pair of coloured wind-chimes hanging from it, singing away softly at the allure of the moment. Ranveer gasped when he realized that they were the same wind-chimes that he'd gifted Ishaani before leaving for Sydney.

"I kept them in the room to keep your essence alive in this. Every time I open the door to this room, the chimes tinkle with the caress of the wind, reminding me about your essence and all the memories latched with it. Just like you asked me to keep you alive as in your absence," explained Ishaani, while Ranveer wiped clean the fresh tear that left her eye. He looked towards the other barricaded window, puzzled.

"What have you made of the other window?" he asked, and Ishaani smiled.

She took his hand into her as she brought him near the window in question, pulling it open. Ranveer stared on, astonished as it opened to reveal a cavity in the wall as it held the blueprint of everything she'd done with association to her revenge upon Chirag, every tiny detail mapped upon it with such detailing that it left him speechless.

"Sometimes, I forget how long you've lived with this for," he whispered as held her hand in his own tightly, assuring her of a presence he knew she needed to be assured of.

She remained silent as she continued to stare at it, a strange look upon her face as she still couldn't fathom her feelings upon a revenge that no longer existed. It was a story of the past now. Knowing that he needed to bring her out of her reverie before she could recreate the world of pain that he'd just rescued her from.

"They look life-like. Like it's a professional artist giving this a shot," he remarked with fascination as Ishaani turned to look at him, amused. She knew that he was trying to change the topic, and like always she let him get away with it even this time.

"I had half of the photos that you'd left behind for more accuracy," she replied and Ranveer nodded his head.

"Yet none of the paintings here were captured in photos. They've all been done from memory. How did you know how I looked?" he asked, suddenly remembering that she didn't know what he looked like for RV didn't have a face in the media. She smiled rather sheepishly, clearly embarrassed with what she was about to confess. And so she admitted.

"I got this from the memory of the nightmare. The image of you is... pretty clear in my head," she ended rather awkwardly as the images floated back into her mind in spite of herself. She hissed as Ranveer pulled her into his arms, pensive about how the thought of the nightmare bothered her the same way till this date like it did ten years ago. Kissing the crown of her head softly, Ranveer waited patiently until Ishaani looked up, her eyes never once leaving his own as they promised her of a life that was beginning to take birth in them again.

"I see that you've smartly assembled the two paintings - your last one and my own. It looks like I'm staring at you, who in turn is staring at the horizon. It's the same sunset, you've just sketched who's looking at you that way," whispered Ranveer in an astute observation as he stared at the two paintings in front of him, wondering from where Ishaani brought along so much creativity for.

"I want this for us. I want us to meet at the horizon," she replied softly as she looked up at him, the plea in her eyes not going amiss as he gave her a pensive look. He was unwilling to think about the future for it brought back the sharp pangs of excruciating agony about the past as he saw his future crash around his feet in a single stroke. Turning his mind away from it with great difficulty, he looked at the painting and spoke with fondness.

"You got the original."

Ishaani looked at the painting and smiled.

"When Chirag cleaned the house of all the paintings during putting up the house of mortgage, he took away this as well. He didn't know that you'd made this and you hadn't mentioned this in your book either as I found out later. I'd told Chirag as a joke that this was the most precious painting in the house made by an amateur artist by the name of-"

"-Samuel Palmer. The description Mr. Chauhan gave today," completed Ranveer with a nostalgic smile upon his face as he recollected her possessiveness and passion for his painting, remembering all the moments that she'd tell him how she'd turn the world upside down and make the land and sky one if something ever happened to it. He couldn't help but notice that how Ishaani had never trusted Chirag fully in spite of his manipulations and it was an oddly satisfying thought for him.

Ishaani continued.

"Yes. I'd warned him back when he'd once asked me how much I loved the painting that I'd tear the world upside down and tear him limb for limb if he did anything to it, but it was obviously a joke that I thought he was playing on me. Apparently not. He meant what he asked; I meant what I said. As years went by, I got into a mutual understanding with Mr. Chauhan as Chirag kept selling the paintings in the market from time to time. I asked him to buy them from Chirag and keep them safe until I was that financially able to buy them all from him. Mr. Chauhan owed Papa a lot of favours that he even did so. I stuck true to my promise."

"You bought them all?" asked Ranveer, knowing extremely well how expensive they all were. Ishaani nodded her head, the pride in her eyes evident as Ranveer rubbed soft circles upon her cheek.

"Yes, I did. One month ago, Chirag contacted Mr. Chauhan about the last and most precious painting in his collection, the painting I'd been waiting for so desperately. Mr. Chauhan contacted me about it and it was then that I conceived about the whole plan. Obviously I hadn't planned about the diamond consignment fiasco merging with this, but like always, you gave me the foolproof edge. So, I promised Mr. Chauhan that I'd buy his art gallery and save him from the debt if he let me go ahead with my art exhibition drama."

"And he swapped the frames for you in the morning itself, I'm guessing," added Ranveer, and Ishaani nodded her head.

"Yes, I told him to get the original back into the dickey of my car while I gave him a fake with the diamonds in the frame even though he didn't know about it, like you must have figured," she added and Ranveer smiled in spite of himself.

"That reeked of cliched drama, but it was extraordinary, the effect. That was some heck of planning that you've done, Ishaani. Both with the diamond consignment as well as the art exhibition," he commended and Ishaani blushed, the moonlight adding to the glow upon her face.

"It wouldn't have been possible without you, for if you wouldn't have done what you did to save me and the consignment both, none of this would have been possible," she replied sincerely as she noticed the way his eyes now sparkled brilliantly in the moonlight, the brown of them enticing her to go back upon the moment they'd had some time ago. It was something that she knew that she was going to cherish for a long time.

Ranveer's voice snapped her out of her reverie as she flushed.

"I have a question though. Apart from your motive regarding Chirag aside, you could have simply bought the painting and outbid him at it. It would have killed him just the same. Why go through so much trouble?" he asked, his eyes curiously boring into her own in anticipation as the question wouldn't leave his mind ever since he'd first seen the original hanging upon the wall. Ishaani sighed, looking at him as though it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Because bidding for that painting would have meant giving it a price. And that would've been an insult to the painting because giving it a price would mean giving your love and loyalty a _price_... giving a story a _price_. And its something I could never let happen because the truth is - it's _priceless_."

The room fell silent as Ranveer stared at Ishaani with newfound love and respect, words failing him as the weight of them choked the breath of out him, feeling his eyes prickle in spite of himself as he caressed her cheek lovingly.

"How can you love me so much, Ishaani?" he asked at long last as his voice barely rose above a quiet whisper. their faces now inches from each other's.

"I can _never_ love you the way you love me, Ranveer, for your love belongs to a different realm. All I'm doing is making up for all the lost time between us," she whispered in return as the gap eliminated between them.

Ishaani pulling Ranveer by his tie as she captured his lips by her own, feeling the same tension mount between them even though there was a gentility and tenderness between them this time that felt just as warm and welcome as Ishaani let her hand run upon his chest while his trailed along her back. Ranveer let himself get lost in the essence of her touch as the powerful scent of vanilla captivated his fancy as he tasted off the peach from upon her lips while her hands ran helter-skelter into his hair, her lips mapping his own religiously.

"Whatever happened to my orthodox Ishaani who hated a boy even holding her hand as a teenager?" asked Ranveer once they separated from the kiss when the want of air forced them apart. Ishaani couldn't help but notice how incredibly seductive he looked as his bangs of hair fell upon his forehead messily, her fingers having messed them up even more so as they kept running through his hair feverishly.

"It's you. You've always been an exception to the rule," was all she replied as Ranveer smiled, remembering all those times that she'd tell him this. Ishaani noticed the coy look upon his face and continued. "And for someone pointing fingers at me, you are the same boy who took me on the best date of my life and yet didn't dare to call it a date, or even kiss me even when he wanted to."

" _Ranveer_ could never dare because of his social status this. _RV_ can dare now because he's created one for himself," he whispered after some time as he stared at her awkwardly, his eyes darting away from upon her face for the first time that day. Ishaani forced his chin up and gave him a lingering peck upon his lips before speaking softly.

"Then it's about time that you leave _RV_ back in the stock markets and let _Ranveer_ shed that past behind him and began to _dar_ e as well. Because it's _Ranveer_ that I've been looking for all along."

-x-

Ranveer and Ishaani lay upon the floor of the terrace as they stared at the moon, the raging storms in their minds now beginning to calm as they remained in each other's satiating embrace, the stars shining with tranquility. Nothing else needed to be spoken for tonight as they gazed at the stars in silence, their slow, even breathing providing the other with a solace they hadn't felt in ages - the solace of companionship.

It was for the first time in years as Ranveer and Ishaani remained silent during stargazing. His tears were silently soaked away as they fell upon the crown of her hair while hers were soaked up into his shirt just like the last time they'd slept together on the terrace before they'd parted ways for the worst to enter their lives. That had been the last night they'd slept in peace before their life had turned upside down forever, nothing being the same ever since. That was the last night they'd been whole.

Until tonight, when the broken pieces of their hearts and souls connected perfectly against each other's and made them whole.

Ishaani yawned softly as she snuggled closer to Ranveer, throwing her arms around his torso. It was after an eternity of pain that she'd be seeking this kind of peace in his arms underneath the stars. It was after an eternity of suffering that _they_ stared at the stars as a reflection of their old selves because what lay ahead, they still didn't know. All that they had was the solace of the present and the memories of their untarnished past to lead them through the night.

Time passed on as the night threw a blanket of sleep upon the two troubled souls, the stars and moon dimming their glow in fear of waking them up. It was after an eternity of brokenness where they were together as one for their life in those eight years were to shrouded with the cruel battles of the world that the two fragile hearts were forced to combat with every bit of energy they had. They had given their due to the world. They had embarked upon the journey towards the grandeur-filled destiny that was written for both of them in star-studded words. They had created a mark for themselves in this meaningless world.

But for now, they were going to need all the sleep because it was after an eternity of hopelessness that they slept with the comfort of knowing that they had each other even though they were no longer those two whole and undamaged people whose hearts and souls were still so pure. They were two people who'd paid heavily a price for the basking glow of those gloriously fantasy-filled dreams, their sanity barely intact as life slapped them ruthlessly with reality.

The stars and the moon glowed lovingly at the two souls as they shut their eyes softly, trying the heal the wounds of a lifetime in the other's arms as they used the remnants of the other's essence to lessen the pain and draw back their strength. They both needed some respite before they could go back into the world of the cold and ruthless, ready to fight the battle of survival once again. But for once in all those years, Ranveer and Ishaani let go of _RV_ and _Miss Parekh_ willingly, keeping their alter-egos close to them in fear of losing their sanity for RV and Miss Parekh were incapable of feeling the human weakness of _pain_.

The pain would only lessen if _Ranveer_ and _Ishaani_ could let go of it eventually, they knew. And as the stars twinkled at the two of them while the moon glowed stronger, the universe knew that it was not the end to their story. There was yet a lot to come in the next few days as they now embarked on the journey of recovery. But for tonight, they deserved every bit of comfort that they'd been deprived from in all those years as they set out upon different paths, hoping to meet each other at the horizon at the end. But were they really going to meet at the end, the Universe wondered as it stared at the two tired souls craving the essence of the other.

Perhaps it was a question for another day.

Planting a soft kiss upon Ishaani's temple, Ranveer shut his eyes as he let the thoughts slip away from upon his mind, finding the warmth of the darkness readily embrace him for the first time in all those years. Ishaani, in turn, kissed the arc of his jaw as she shut her eyes alongside, too tired to think any further as she found her thoughts spiral out of hand until they disappeared amidst the mists of sleep.

For the first time in years, Ranveer didn't need alcohol to keep him awake to chase perfection. For the first time in years, Ishaani didn't need the scalpel to chase perfection either. They'd both found their perfection in each other's imperfections.

And that was the best sleep they'd had in years.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	134. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Old Flame**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Note: I have my exams coming up from this Monday so the updates are definitely going to lag in the next ten days, so sorry in advance and I hope that you guys can put up with it. :) :)**

 **Not keeping y'all any longer,**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

The rays of dawn cracked across the horizon warmly as they fell upon Ishaani's face, who in turn nestled her head away into the shade as she tried to protect herself from the offending light, cursing her luck mentally when she realized that the light had broken her sleep anyway. Snuggling into her overly comfortable pillow, she contemplated upon whether or not she wanted to wake up even though sleep certainly clouded her senses still. Until, her pillow magically pulled her into a soft embrace and that's when her eyes snapped open.

She looked around the place to realize that she was asleep upon the terrace, and her pillow in question had been Ranveer's chest as his arms had now circled around her. She noticed that he was still deep in sleep, a sweet smile plastered upon his face as he remained lost in the world of slumber. Ishaani bent below and gently kissed his nose as his eyes twitched, opening slightly at the feel of her lips. The bewilderment upon his face quickly faded away as he gave her a broad smile, a smile that matched her Ranveer's smile exactly as the dawn broke across the sky with the same depth that his smile did upon his face sleepily.

Ishaani felt her heart flutter as her eyes grew dewy in spite of herself. She kissed his temple lovingly.

"You are indeed the most adorable thing when you're asleep," she whispered, eagerly drinking in his sight as he yawned softly, his hair even messier as locks of them fell upon his forehead rather disobediently. She chuckled softly as she felt her heart bask in the glow of the love she felt for the man in front of her.

"Shh, go to sleep again. It's alright, I was just checking up on you," she continued in the same soft whisper as Ranveer shut his eyes tiredly, mumbling something inaudible in his sleep. Ishaani planted a kiss upon both his eyelids as she let her fingers stroke his cheek in a loving caress.

She gently slid out of his embrace as she stretched her arms and stood up rather clumsily, suddenly missing the warmth of his embrace even though the air was pleasant enough. Her eyes travelled back to Ranveer's sleeping form as he now turned upon his stomach and let his arms dangle around him just like old days, sprawled upon the blanket beneath him as his head remained cushioned over the pillow. Ishaani sighed, unable to contain her smile anymore as she sighed.

This was certainly the sight that she wanted to wake up to every single day for the rest of her life.

-x-

Ranveer opened his eyes softly as he took in a meditative breath, looking at the forget-me-not sky like a child intrigued as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, wondering where he was. There was a strange peace in his heart as he looked around the place, remembering all the times that he'd star-gaze with Ishaani and hold her fingers into his own. He'd only ever fallen asleep with her in the outdoors twice - once during their trip in Manali and the other time being their last night together before he left for Sydney.

There had always been the fear should they be caught, his mind always pondering upon the consequences of crossing the boundaries of loyalty for love. And yet it was for the first time in all those years that Ranveer had truly slept away in all glory of peace, in the arms of the only woman he'd ever dared to give his heart and soul to as they thrived in the pulsating power of love, pushing everything else aside as they only yearned for one thing - each other.

Ranveer snapped out of his thoughts when Ishaani came and sat in front of him out of nowhere, looking radiant in a daffodil-coloured dress that flowed freely. His expressions softened automatically as he took in her appearance, dazed for a moment as though in wonder of whether it was the truth or some twisted form of a dream. Ishaani seemed to read his thoughts through his eyes.

"I'm here," she whispered as Ranveer smiled sheepishly, sitting cross-legged now while Ishaani did the same. Both of them stared at each other contentedly as Ishaani took Ranveer's hand in her own, rubbing circles upon the back of his palm.

"Had a nice sleep?"

"The best," replied Ranveer honestly, wondering what had suddenly hit him until it struck him. It was nearly after six and a half years, he found himself getting re-introduced to a concept that he'd long since forgotten the existence of - _happiness_. And yet somehow, it did not frighten him anymore as he enjoyed the warmth of the light that life was finally beginning to shower upon him. The darkness was beginning to dispel slowly, letting the light cascade into his life and into his heart with a new warmth.

"Me too. Go get freshened up now, and meet me at the breakfast table," whispered Ishaani as she stood up, pulling along a sleepy Ranveer who looked sluggish upon his feet as they still held hands. Ranveer looked at her, confused.

"But my clothes-"

"I've asked Finch to send over your suitcase over here since we'll be heading for the airport together anyways by eight. The flight's at eleven. Rishi's sent over our tickets as well along with the necessary documents that we'd require," informed Ishaani as Ranveer nodded his head, wondering how long before had Ishaani woken up in the first place, which in turn made him ponder upon-

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"Nine hours. It's eight thirty right now," replied Ishaani, enjoying the surprise reflect upon his face.

It was for the first time that Ranveer had managed to sleep for so long in eight years without either getting drunk or hypersomniac after episodes of insomnia. And he had to admit that sleep did have an intoxication of its own, after all, something that he'd missed out on in all those years apart from the biggest joy of his life. But now that things were beginning to change, he found his resistance against it crumbling a little more with every passing day, basking currently on the glory of the fact that Ishaani had helped him sleep on his own finally, even though it was just one night.

It was now a two-way bridge, he knew - it wasn't just about him healing her and taking away her pain. It was about her doing the same as well as they learnt to stand upon their feet again with the other's help. Ranveer smiled to himself calmly as he held Ishaani close to him while she let her arms circle around him, sighing deeply. Ranveer wondered upon whether or not Rishi had done what he'd instructed him to in terms of the bookings.

"I hope he's booked them one way," spoke out Ranveer after some time while Ishaani looked up, confused.

"He has. Why?"

"Because after London, I'm taking you with me to Sydney for four days, if you don't mind," replied Ranveer at long last, thinking upon whether or not to tell her the itinerary that he had in mind for the two of them for next ten days.

"No, I don't. Why though?" asked Ishaani, now intrigued as she saw him give her a coy smile.

"One, because it's the third anniversary of our chain of resorts in Sydney. And we're announcing the opening of the next one in Mumbai. So yeah, Finch and I have kept a small gathering of our most prized clienteles and close friends, so I'm extending an invitation to you for the same."

"I'd love to be a part of it. But there's another reason too, I'm assuming," she added shrewdly even though she had a goofy smile upon her face at the idea of Ranveer actually inviting her to spend some time with him at his place. She'd always wanted to see the life he'd been leading in all those years and now that she did finally get the chance, she knew that she wasn't going to let go of it.

Ranveer, on the other hand nodded his head, not surprised that she'd caught on to it. But he knew that he wanted to keep the second motive as a surprise for now as he continued to speak.

"Yes, but we'll get to that when the right time comes, which should be soon enough."

"We need to be back to Surat before the 29th, since we need to authenticate the consignment should we get the contract. Rishi has made sure that this time, both of our signatures are used to authorization since the risk is manifold, which goes without saying again," she added, hoping that Ranveer did remember that there was still a lot of work to be done yet. Ranveer nodded his head.

"Don't worry, we'll be in Surat by then."

"And then there's the 30th. You'll authenticate the codes and leave back for Sydney," remarked Ishaani suddenly as she eyed Ranveer curiously, noticing immediately that the smile had gotten wiped away from upon his face, leaving behind a pensive look. And with it, she got her response - he was beginning to get warmed up to the idea of the second chance but he hadn't still reached the point yet. It was going to take some more time, and yet she wasn't surprised. So she decided to change the subject for once.

"You do realize that we're both going to be doing some very insane amount of travelling in these ten days now, don't you?" she asked, and Ranveer gave her a grateful look, his silence speaking what she could sense his soul trembling in. She gave him a reassuring peck upon the cheek that left him slightly flushed for words, before he regained back his ability to speak anyway.

"As long as what we set out to do is fulfilled, I don't see what's the problem. We're travelling first class anyway," he added and Ishaani chuckled, finally pulling herself out from his embrace as she couldn't resist the urge to do something that she hadn't done in years - ruffle his hair.

But it made her heart swell with even more joy when she noticed how he enjoyed it as well as she went back to their old days about how this would often make his mood much better apart from their guilty pleasure of feasting upon their ever-favourite butterscotch ice-cream. And suddenly, she knew how she wanted to spend her day away from work today.

"Freshen up and get down quickly. There's one person I want you to meet before we leave for London."

-x-

Ranveer and Ishaani got down from the car as they stood in front of an age-old establishment with a somber aura about it that made Ranveer's heart sink a little more as he saw the huge board titling it - Teresa's Happy Old Age Name. The concept of old-age homes was something he could never digest even after its growing popularity, and the fact that Ishaani had brought him here out of all places left him bewildered.

"I've never seen a name of any establishment in such contradiction to it's environment," whispered Ranveer paasively, more to himself than Ishaani as he wondered why Ishaani had brought him here in the first place without telling him who exactly they were here to meet.

"Don't go by the looks. It's way warmer inside," replied Ishaani as she shrugged her shoulders, gesturing Ranveer to follow her lead as they walked towards the building that only seemed to drain Ranveer of his newly found happiness somehow.

"Is it really, when every person in this house lives with the pain of abandonment?" asked Ranveer, the bitterness in his voice evident as Ishaani stopped in his tracks. He was surprised to see the same bitterness reflect upon her face when he realized that she'd stopped walking. She simply sighed.

"Why don't I let you find that out for yourself? asked Ishaani as they both entered the establishment, Ranveer now even more curious about what Ishaani was up to this time.

Ranveer's eyes immediately drew to a group of old-aged people sitting and chatting in the garden, while another round of hawk-eyed ladies remained in the hall, gossiping about the recent break-up of an actor that quickly sparked into a discussion about live-in relationships. Some olden people were accompanied by assistants who helped them around the place with their wheelchairs, while some others remained in their old world, lost in the reminisces about the good old days. Ranveer felt an uncomfortable twinge in his heart, not entirely sure what he was doing here in the first place.

As Ishaani and Ranveer rounded near the reception of the establishment, the warden happened to exit her office. On the sight of Ishaani, her face broke out into a huge smile as she quickly walked towards them shook hands with her. Ranveer had to admit that the establishment certainly did look merrier from within than the exteriors.

"Miss Parekh! How good to see you! _She_ was just remembering you the other day!" the warden exclaimed rather happily, and Ranveer couldn't help but wonder who it was that seemed to be remembering Ishaani. She, in turn, gave the warden a small smile as she nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Where is she?"

"In her room, praying," replied the warden and Ishaani was about to leave when she noticed the warden look at Ranveer rather keenly, intrigued by his presence, especially by the fact that he was too well-dressed in the dapper khakhi-coloured suit he'd donned on which definitely spelled of a good financial background. Ishaani cleared her throat, extremely amused by the slight flush that'd suddenly crept up Ms. D'cunha's face and gave out a quick introduction.

"Ranveer, this is Ms. D'cunha, the warden of this establishment. Ms. D'cunha, this is Ranveer Vaghela, my best friend since childhood."

"Are you the ser-" began Ms. D'cunha on impulse before she caught herself at the right time when Ishaani glared at her. Ranveer cocked his eyebrow, mystified at how she knew the kind of backing he came from as he got the gist of the word she'd almost accidentally let slip. Ms. D'cunha continued ogling at him, wondering whether he was the same man that the old woman would talk about for names were one thing she never forgot. And the man before her certainly bore no resemblance to the poor boy whose stories she'd often heard.

"I mean, _she's_ mentioned you quite a few times," corrected Ms. D'cunha rather stickily as she shot Ranveer an apologetic look. Ishaani rolled her eyes at the warden before linking her arm within Ranveer's and giving it a tug.

"We'll take your leave then."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Vaghela," greeted the warden as she gave Ranveer a warm handshake, who in turn couldn't help but feel awkward at the sudden turn of events. Ishaani nodded her head hastily as she dragged Ranveer towards a couple of steps, the two of them ascending them in silence.

"Wow, I'm that popular?" asked Ranveer as they reached the first landing, amused by the embarrassed look upon Ishaani's face as they began climbing the next pair of stairs. Ishaani groaned inwardly, knowing that he was going to ponder upon it for certain.

"She's an idiot, although extremely kind-hearted. I've been donating funds to this place for the last three years now. Ah, we're here," she remarked suddenly as they both came and stood in front of a door, Ranveer giving her a curious look now as the spilling of yet another

Ishaani swung the door open for Ranveer quietly as he entered the room, gasping in shock as he stared at the sight that met his eyes. There sat in front of his eyes Baa, her eyes shut in prayer as her head remained bowed in front of a small idol of Thakurji. Ranveer stared on as memories from his childhood danced before him, none of them too pleasant as he continued to take in the older woman's ageing features with a sudden burst of anxiety. He could the faded wounds from many episodes with the whiplash suddenly begun to prickle upon his body.

Ranveer felt Ishaani give him a shove as he entered the room, still reeling from the jolt of what met his eyes. If anyone would have told him that there would come a day when he'd find Hansaben Kothandas Parekh sitting all alone in an old-age home, he'd have certainly laughed at the person in question. And yet as he inched closer, he could see that she'd definitely aged a lot more in those six and a half years, looking frailer and her face now bearing more lines from the added age.

" _Servant_!" she shrieked in fright as her eyes flew open the moment she'd completed her _pooja._

"Shreemati Hansaben Kothandas Parekh," replied Ranveer as he bent to touch her feet, wondering what it was about the old woman that made his heart go out to her suddenly. Perhaps it was the human look upon her features that were once studded with pride, arrogance and ego. It was something Ranveer had come to believe that he'd never see upon Baa's face for she was as incapable of humility as she was of compassion. And yet he could only see self-respect upon her face today that she wore with dignity.

"I didn't recognize you for a minute there," she added rather stiffly as Ishaani shut the door behind her, touching Baa's feet. She put her hand as blessings upon both of their heads as they sat upon the floor in front of her.

"Neither did I," replied Ranveer in spite of himself as Baa gave him a rueful smile, the implied meaning of his sentence not gone amiss by her. Instead, she cocked her eyebrow at him in question.

"Where have you been in all these years?"

"Sydney. Came here to fulfill Mota Babuji's legacy on Ishaani's call," made Ranveer to clarify but Baa put an end to his flow of speech as she gave him a nod of acknowledgment.

"I know all about it. She came to meet me three days ago, telling me about all that you'd done," replied Baa as she pointed towards Ishaani, who in turn shrugged her shoulders at Ranveer when he looked at her in surprise.

"Wow, I wasn't aware that the two of you had grown so close," remarked Ranveer, feeling very amused suddenly. Baa and Ishaani were the last two people in the world he'd have ever believed of having a truce between themselves and being an ally and well-wisher.

"Times change, _Ranveer_. Don't look so surprised, I remember your name still," added Baa when Ranveer gasped. It was a surprise to him that she actually did, even though he was more than certain that Ishaani must have definitely spoken about him as well.

But there was something in her eye that stood true to her statement, along with the softness behind the way she said it even though she tried to cover it up with her usual haughtiness. It was the humility of the fact that he'd touched her feet in spite of whatever had happened between them, realized Ranveer as he noticed her eyes fall a little lower, as though unable to meet his gaze entirely.

"Yes, the warden below made that evident enough."

"Why did you touch my feet? And what are you doing here? Trying to make me feel petty?" asked Baa suddenly as she leaned closer, trying to read the truth through them as Ranveer smiled at her in return. Some things never changed, really - and the kind of thinking was one of them as well.

"I don't know why Ishaani brought me over here, neither did I know that you lived here. But even if I did, I'd have come here because you're my Mota Babuji's mother, not to mock you," he replied slowly and watched with satisfaction as Baa looked a little lost for words, clearly not expecting the kind of response he did give her. She gave him a pensive look as her tone remained just as stiff as always.

"Even after all those times that I insulted you an your family? Ishaani always tells me about your bigheartedness to forgive people and let bygones be bygones but I find that rather hard to believe, if I am to be honest," confessed Baa and Ranveer gasped in spite of himself.

There was an undercurrent in her tone that caught Ranveer's attention as he realized that Baa wasn't just talking about his nature in general, but was talking about his return and it's impact upon his equation with Ishaani, something that her shrewd eyes were on the watch out for. It was what experience brought along, realized Ranveer. And so he smiled, keeping his voice as even-toned as possible as he matched her wit.

"It's not that you don't realize the power of karma, because you do. And yes, my Mota Babuji was no less than God to me. So coming to meet you and take your blessings is what I'll do, no matter what."

"My son wasn't blindfolded, then. He knew what he was doing when he trusted you with his eyes closed," spoke aloud Baa after sometime rather grudgingly. Ranveer couldn't help but stare at the older woman in disbelief, wondering whether it was indeed the same woman who was incapable of ever praising him except upon two occasions earlier before in his entire stay of working at the Parekh Mansion as a servant.

"Well, it certainly puts me at ease that there's no whip here," replied Ranveer rather cheekily as he felt Ishaani clutch at his arm in fright. Baa gave him a smirk as both of them were amused by Ishaani's reaction, neither of them now backing down anymore when it came to flaunting their verbal prowess.

"You've changed a lot, boy. But your habit to joke hasn't."

"I used to joke before to hide my poverty, Baa. I joke now to flaunt my riches," corrected Ranveer as he gave her a small smile, while she did the same. They were both coming to appreciate the experience of the absurd meeting as it brought along with it an unknown satisfaction to both the warring sides, while Ishaani watched on in silence, enjoying the match.

"Money brings the strength to face everything and everyone now, doesn't it?" asked Baa as she gave him a pointed look, and Ranveer knew that his judgment had been right. She was aware about the equation between Ishaani and him. The entire universe was, except the two of them.

"It does, except one thing - facing your past," replied Ranveer shrewdly and Baa smiled in spite of herself. It was the first time she'd ever actually smiled at him and Ranveer wondered whether it was actually happening there for a minute.

"It was good seeing you after all these years. Drop in whenever you come here next."

"I will, for certain. It was good seeing you too, Baa," he replied as he stood up, and so did Ishaani. The meeting had gone way better than she'd expected it to. Baa stood up as well.

"I cannot ask you to forgive me for the countless cruelties that I've made you bear. But I pray to God that he continues blessing you the way he is. It takes extraordinary courage to reach where you are, today. And I know the countless sacrifices my son had to make for the same. I see his exact same passion and spirit burn in your eyes, son. You remind me so much of him," she added as Ranveer touched her feet, while she put her hand upon his head once again.

Ranveer straightened himself and took her hands in his own.

"Let it go, Baa. It was the cruelties at your hands that pushed me to want to achieve something in life so that I could break through the boundaries of being just a meagre, nameless servant in your palace. So I guess that I have to thank you just as much as I have to thank Mota Babuji. Because at the end of the day, you were the one who sparked the fire in me to go out there and conquer the world."

Baa looked astounded by his confession while Ishaani had a mirrored look upon her face for this was something she was completely unaware about when it came to how Ranveer perceived the more 'brutal' part of his childhood. Being the quicker of the two to recover from the weight of his statement, Baa gave him a thoughtful look as her voice projected the same haughtiness even though Ranveer was certain that he caught a glimpse of her eyes looking slightly dewy.

"You may have changed a lot in appearance, but you haven't changed a bit. You're still the same stupid boy who spoke of philosophies far beyond his reach."

"You haven't changed much either, and I'm glad that you haven't either. A docile Baa is something I'd never be able to digest," admitted Ranveer in yet another bout of daring as Baa gave him a challenging look.

"Mind that cheek, boy. Times change, but-"

"Human tendencies don't, I remember. I remember everything you've ever told me," he added and for once he wasn't sure himself whether it was meant as a compliment or no. And he assumed that Baa couldn't as well as she finally turned her attention towards Ishaani, speaking to her for the first time since they entered the room.

"How did it all turn out then?"

"It's done, Baa. Chirag Mehta is in jail at long last," replied Ishaani, and the relish in her voice was something that didn't go amiss by either Baa or Ranveer. Both of them gave each other a look of identical understand that surprised them just the same for they both knew that their perspective on what revenge did to a person was always the same.

"And how do you feel?" asked Baa as she continued to stare at Ishaani with the same knowing look in her eye. And even though Ishaani didn't break eye contact with her, Ranveer noticed that she lost all the colour from upon her face. A long silence prevailed in the room as Ranveer could feel the tension mount, Ishaani's silence not doing any good either as Baa watched her calmly. Just when Ranveer felt that he couldn't take the silence anymore, Ishaani spoke out at long last.

"I think it's time we left, Baa. It's become rather late and we need to catch a flight as well. Once I return, I'll tell you all about it in length."

"Never wait for tomorrow, Ishaani. You don't know what it holds for you. I thought life had taught you that by now," spoke out Baa in a word of advise and the power of her statement caught both Ranveer and Ishaani's attention as the air around them was suddenly sultry with the unknown that awaited them. Ishaani gave Baa a guilty look before she sighed and gestured her to sit upon the bed.

"I guess you're right. Alright, we'll have lunch with you and then head back home. I can fill you in on how it all happened as well."

-x-

"Wow, that was something. Who would ever imagine that Baa could grow a heart?"

Ishaani, who was staring away at the basket in front of her, snapped her head in the direction of the voice to see Ranveer standing outside her room in a pair of denim jeans and a grey t-shirt along with a black blazer with his sleeves pulled up. The meeting with Baa had been rather interesting as they sat for lunch while Ishaani narrated all the incidents from the past few days, Baa being a very interactive audience as she 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the correct places, expressing her glee at the destruction of the one who had destroyed her son's empire while she showed fury at his shamelessness. But at the end of it, she didn't forget to commend both of them even though it was silently done under several more jibes and comments.

Ranveer and Ishaani bid her goodbye quickly as they promised to meet Baa soon, who in turn showed her gratitude to Ranveer for having come to meet her since her family certainly didn't care that much. Ranveer did feel rather sorry and angry alongside at the thought of the materialistic Parekhs', but he kept his mouth shut nonetheless when Ishaani gave him a look. Following their visit to the old-age home, the two of headed to the office to complete the pending paperwork before they headed back home to freshen up before having a quick snack and headed to get ready.

Ranveer, who'd come to come to check whether Ishaani was ready, was surprised to find her staring upon something on the floor looking rather pensive. Ishaani, on the other hand, shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as she signalled him to enter the room, her cayenne red blouse top and grey pantaloons a clear indication that she had entered into the _Miss Parekh_ mode. Both of their suitcases and hand carriers remained waiting for them in Ranveer's car. Finch and David had already left by the afternoon flight.

"Well, I had to show you this wonder as well. Couldn't make you miss it for the life of it," remarked Ishaani as Ranveer inched closer to see what it was that Ishaani was staring at.

"What is that?"

"My past with Chirag. Photos, diaries... from the three years with Chirag," she specified and Ranveer gave her an expressionless look, even though his mind was beginning to buzz with dozens of possibilities about what she was up to. Her voice cut him out from his thoughts as she continued.

"You know what's the funniest thing? The first entry in the oldest of the three starts from the next day of your leaving Sydney. I think I'd written the last entry of the previous one in your room, trying to capture your essence. It was just after I'd seen you off at the airport," she explained and Ranveer could easily see what she was grateful about - that Chirag's story began separately and not with any diary with Ranveer's memories in them.

"And so they're in the basket," remarked Ranveer as he noticed that her fingers were clenched around something, although whatever it was was clearly too small for it remained tucked away from his eyes safely.

"I don't want to keep anything related to the chapter of Chirag in my life. Neither the photos, nor the diary entries, nor the threat. Oh yes, he sent me one just the day before you'd come. With a bouquet of blue-purple orchids," she added when she saw Ranveer's face contort with rage at the mention of the threat. His face however, lost expression when she mentioned the bouquet for he could clearly see that dispassion with which she spoke about it. Ishaani continued.

"And that's why, I don't want to remember my past anymore. I want to burn it along with all of this," she added as Ranveer opened his mouth to speak but let her finish anyway. Ranveer sighed, giving her a deep look as he tried to see the gashes upon her soul while she let herself silently see the ones she'd given him upon his soul without his knowledge as he remained too lost in looking at hers.

"Do you think it's that easy to forget a past like that, Ishaani? A past that's made you the person you are, a past that's engraved in your soul now?" asked Ranveer at long last as he sighed, giving her a quiet look as he sat upon the edge of the bed. Ishaani sat beside him, sighing.

"It isn't, no. But I'm going to give it every ounce of life I have in me to forget it."

"Don't give your life for it though, alright?" asked Ranveer of her suddenly as she looked up, clearly astonished with the power with which he'd said it as she could sense a strange fear in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't answer Baa's question," countered Ranveer as he didn't voice his thoughts even though he could see that she understood what he was trying to imply behind it. Ishaani gave him a furtive look.

"And I won't, even now."

Ranveer remained silent as Ishaani unfurled her fist to reveal a matchbox in her hand. And what she had in mind next was obvious. Just as she slid open the box and pulled out a matchstick, Ranveer held her hand.

"Wait," he whispered as his eyes fell upon another book that sat upon the side table. He stood up and grabbed the book in his hand as he turned the book around in his hand, a bittersweet smile upon his face before he tossed it into the basket along with the rest of the contents of the basket.

"Burn this alongside."

"Ishaani Parekh: The Enigma Unveiled..." whispered aloud Ishaani as she looked at Ranveer, dumbfounded.

She had certainly contemplated burning the book away with the rest of it, perhaps even before anything else, but she couldn't get herself to do it for she knew that the book was filled with Ranveer's love, care and affection even though it was tainted with Chirag's hatred, deception and manipulation now. She gave Ranveer an uncertain look, but he shook his head even before she could begin an argument on the same.

"Some things are best kept secret."

Ishaani nodded her head with a woeful smile as she struck the matchstick, throwing it upon the heap of articles as it flared into a blaze of fire, talking along with it the life of the contents in the basket. The painful memories shrieked and howled in silence against the sound of the fire burning it all away slowly as Ishaani put her head upon Ranveer's shoulder, both of them watching the embers turn black until the dead pieces of ash finally fell cold into the night air, leaving behind it a silent Ranveer and Ishaani held in the veil of smoke that now enveloped them.

"Wow... I wish it were that easy though," whispered Ranveer quietly as he sighed, wondering what it was that did await them by the time they did reach the 30th of October. And as much as he tried pushing away the thought from his mind, he knew that the days were drawing closer and closer as only ten days remained between them now. Ten days that would either make it or break it entirely between them.

"It's a start. We all need to break away from the bonds now time and again, don't we?" wondered Ishaani aloud as she looked at him, and Ranveer smiled slyly as he knew what she was talking about - the symbolism of him being bound in his dreams centering around _Love._ Knowing that this was to be a conversation of another day, he gently pulled Ishaani out from his embrace as he stood up, and she did the same. The clock in front of them struck _8:10._

"For now, we have a flight to catch."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	135. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The London Eye**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Thirteen hours later saw Ranveer and Ishaani leaving the Heathrow Airport in an autumn-decked London as they took their respective seats in the car, their escorted driver leading them towards the Ritz where they were to lodge at for the night before leaving for Sydney the next evening. Ranveer could feel the tiredness creep into his nerves as sleep had been a treacherous pal in the flight that fled at the first sight of the ten hour journey ahead of them, the thirty-four hour stretch now beginning to give him a headache, even though Ishaani remained unaware about this in her thirteen-hour slumber spell.

But even as Ranveer and Ishaani entered the magnificent Ritz Hotel, he knew that sleep was not an option unless and until the meeting was over and done with and the sample diamonds handed over. Finch and David had directly headed for Sydney for the preparations of the three-year anniversary of his own chain of resorts was in less than four days. Ranveer and Ishaani quickly checked into their two-bedroom presidential suite and freshened up into their formal work clothes as the room service helped them with their baggage

At exactly twelve noon, Ranveer and Ishaani found their way back in the car as they were now headed towards the Tower of London, where the meeting was to take place exactly where the exhibition of the Queen's Jewels. The first major attraction that Ranveer and Ishaani came across on their way to the Tower was the Buckingham Palace, one of Britain's most iconic buildings most popular display of pomp and circumstance, the Changing of the Guard.

Their driver in question gave them a little more trivia upon the Palace that was built in 1837 and has been the London residence of the Royal Family since Queen Victoria's accession. He further added that anyone wondered whether the Queen was in, they were to simply look at the flagpole atop the building: if the royal standard was flying day and night, she was at home. On special state occasions, she and members of the Royal Family would even emerge on the central balcony.

Ranveer and Ishaani heard on with genuine interest as the driver jabbered away quickly, his thick British accent surprisingly not a hindrance for either of them to understand what was being said. Getting along the more touristic approach of the same, the driver let them know how visitors could purchase tickets for tours of the State Rooms, the Queen's Gallery and the Royal Mews the Queen was away at her summer palace in Scotland.

One of the best ways to tour the palace, according to the driver, was to see the Changing of the Guard, and experience a traditional afternoon tea by being on a four and a hour Buckingham Palace Tour including Changing of the Guard Ceremony and Afternoon Tea. This tour was a very efficient way of seeing the highlights in a short period of time, believed the driver, and had a knowledgeable guide to explain the history that made the whole experience that much more enjoyable and relevant for first time visitors.

On the way, they passed the Big Ben and Parliament, which according to Ishaani was nothing spelling _London_ more emphatically than the 97-meter tower housing the giant clock and its resounding bell, something as iconic a landmark as the Tower Bridge. Below it, stretching along the Thames enabled Ranveer and Ishaani to see the Houses of Parliament as the car halted in the traffic, the former telling about how tours of the parliament buildings now offered a unique chance to see real-time debates and lively political discussions.

The car moved further it moved along Westminster Abbey, another location with a long association with British royalty. Making a stop over at the Central Bank as Ranveer and Ishaani greedily drank away the sight of the chic Picadally square they'd begun their journey from along the paths of Westminster Abbey, the next attraction catching their fancy after crossing the path along the Thames being the London Eye, built to mark London's millennium celebrations in 2000.

The London Eye is Europe's largest observation wheel, its individual glass capsules offer the most spectacular views of the city as one embark on a circular tour rising 443 ft above the Thames, fantasized Ishaani out aloud as she told Ranveer about her experience sitting upon the same. The journey lasts 30-minutes, often quicker than the time spent queuing for one's turn, she mused and that earned a good chuckle from Ranveer. The moment they reached their destination, however, Ranveer and Ishaani both sobered down and let the light atmosphere get replaced by one filled with anxiety.

Ranveer and Ishaani finally step foot out from the car as they got off at their destination at exactly half past twelve, the sample hundred diamonds safely tucked away under the inner lining of Ranveer's overcoat as they walked hand in hand towards the Tower. From prison to palace, treasure vault to private zoo, the magnificent Tower of London had fulfilled many roles down the centuries, Ranveer told Ishaani as they walked along a gravel path. One of Britain's most iconic structures, the Tower is a fascination for visitors curious about the country's rich history for it had been witness to so much of what had happened, Ranveer added further while Ishaani pulled her overcoat tighter around herself as the chilly autumn winds blew by.

Ranveer and Ishaani made their way inside the massive White Tower, built in 1078 by William the Conqueror as Ishaani reminded Ranveer as they took a quick tour around the place before they came across the 17th-century Line of Kings with its remarkable displays of royal armaments and armor below which an official sat, giving them a curious look.

Ishaani pulled out an invitation from her purse and handed it over to the official, who nodded his head and asked for the documents in question related to the consignment while Ranveer fulfilled the needful, before the officiator gave the two of them a couple of undertakings to sign before accepting the sample diamonds in question.

Ranveer and Ishaani nodded their heads as the official bid them good day, giving them quick instructions about the room the meeting was to be held in. The room in question was backroom to where the famous Crown Jewels exhibition was held, Ranveer secretly thankful that it was nowhere near where the Beefeaters, the Royal Mint, and gruesome exhibits about the executions that took place on the grounds.

Ishaani couldn't help but marvel at the breathtaking view of the adjacent Tower Bridge as they made their way towards the room in question, its two huge towers rising nearly sixty meters above the River Thames as the water body glimmered beautifully in the distance, the autumn sun making it sparkle even more so as the leaves around remained in several shades of green, yellow, brown and red.

Reaching the room at long last, Ranveer pushed the door upon for Ishaani as they entered a decently furnished room with a conference table in the center, two representatives from De Beers already present, looking anxious. Their anxiety didn't easy anymore at the sight of their competition for the deal as RV and Miss Parekh walked in purposefully into the room, the atmosphere of the place suddenly dropping by a couple more centigrade when they both saw who exactly was accompanying the foreign official - Sharman Parekh.

RV and Miss Parekh walked towards their seats opposite the two representative as the former eyed his watch pensively. 12:37PM. Sharman seemed to have the same mirrored look of shock and anxiety creep upon his face that flickered upon Ishaani's for barely a fraction of a second before her face turned impassive, eyeing him impassively. Ranveer gave the representative a warm handshake from across before sitting while Ishaani did the same. Sharman only received a stiff handshake and a cold look from the two before the room lapsed back into the same cold atmosphere.

Ishaani and Sharman continued to stare at each other as Ranveer eyed Ishaani out of the corner of his eyes, marvelling at her ability to keep a straight face and give him the kind of poker look that she was indeed giving. Ranveer was saved the trouble of trying to break away the ice-cold tension in the air when at exactly a quarter to one, the door opened to reveal a tall man with grey hair, his expensive cologne and pinstriped suit speaking for itself as the build of his body spoke of power.

He sat at the head of the table just as both sides stood up in respect, the man waving his hands in the air for both sides to resume their seats again. Once everybody settled down, the man addressed out aloud.

"Samples?"

"Deposited them with the official downstairs," spoke aloud RV while the representative across him spoke the same. The man at the head of the table gave a brisk nod.

"Good. They will be examined and scrutinized today, and you will get an answer by tomorrow noon. Two in the afternoon, at the most. The rest of the terms and conditions will be channeled once the deal is finalized with the selected party," stated the mysterious man and everybody nodded their head in agreement before he spoke out aloud, this time in introduction.

"I'm James Kenneth Tennyson, representing the Royal family. I've been in personal acquaintance with Miss Parekh and Mr. Barton here from our last meeting six months ago for the same," he added, pointing towards the two heads of the opposing party in question, while Ishaani and Mr. Barton nodded their heads in polite courtesy. Mr. Tennyson turned his head towards RV, a cue for him to introduce himself. The latter nodded his head and began to speak.

"I'm RV, representing the-"

"RV Group of Industries, yes," completed Mr. Tennyson, lurching towards upon his chair as his shrewd cat eyes took in RV's appearance. The latter couldn't help but notice how his eyes deceived the soft features of his ageing face and even though he was beginning to have a slight paunch, the vivacity of his eyes raged with the spirit of youth. And the fact that he knew who RV was came as a complete surprise to him, as Mr. Tennyson noticed the same upon his face.

"You're a name upon the lips of more than half the people associated with the world of business and economics. You need no introduction," he added rather jovially as he shook hands with RV warmly. Out of the corner of his eye, RV could see that Sharman still looked gobsmacked, the stunned disbelief from upon his face not dissipated at all. When Mr. Tennyson and RV resumed their seats again, the former continued.

"I'm assuming that the two companies have collaborated for the deal then?" he asked, this time redirecting his question towards both RV and Miss Parekh. The latter smiled, nodding her head politely.

"Something like that, yes."

"And about you, young man?" asked Mr. Tennyson now to Sharman, who in turn looked looked suddenly flushed as all pairs of eyes fell upon him. He cleared his throat awkwardly and rushed into a hasty speech.

"I'm Sharman Parekh, legal counsel to DeBeers and junior partner at Freshfields."

"Ah, I'm afraid I don't really know you," replied Mr. Tennyson apologetically, even though he didn't really look so. RV and Miss Parekh caught each other's eye and barely managed to conceal the sly smile that threatened to break forth. The tiny victory of the moment was broken, however, when Mr. Tennyson posed his next question to him.

"Are the two of you related?"

A thick silence enveloped the room as _Ishaani_ and Sharman stared at each other for a good, long moment, each wondering whether or not to acknowledge their relationship as memories from the past came galloping into their minds along with a sudden gush of nostalgia, during which RV simply watched the silent tussle going on in the minds of both with their memories. But the moment they came to the end of the tunnel, _Miss Parekh_ spoke aloud rather tautly.

"No, we are not. We just share the same last name, _co-incidentally_ ," she added as she rested her back upon the chair. Mr. Tennyson smiled and nodded his head, turning his attention back to RV.

"Ah, alright. Mr. RV, it's a sheer delight to have made your acquaintance. In fact, we'd love to discuss a few prospects with you with regards to the chain of resorts you run. We've been hearing a lot of extraordinary things about it and would personally love it if you do open an extension of them here in London as well, at your convenience. We definitely are looking forward to have an association with the brand you've become, young man. How old are you?"

"Just celebrated my twenty-ninth a week ago," replied RV and Mr. Tennyson gave him an approving nod.

"Extraordinary, the name you've made for yourself in these past few years. Success like this is gifted to very few, lad. And even rarer are those who can handle it. I'm sure that you must have had a lot of backing from your parents to support your ambitions, powerfully path-breaking as they've been," commended Mr. Tennyson just as RV gave him a modest smile. But even before he could say anything, the next statement struck everyone dumb in the room.

"He and his father were servants at our place once."

"What was that again?" asked Mr. Tennyson as he turned to look at Sharman rather sharply, who now looked flabbergasted at the slip of tongue that did come off rather rudely. Ishaani stared at him, outraged and burst out into speech even though Ranveer held her hand under the table to prevent her from speaking so.

"Mr. Parekh here means to say that _Mr. RV_ here was a helper at his place along with his father when he was younger. He came from rather humble beginnings," added Miss Parekh with fierce pride as Sharman sunk lower into his chair at the deathly glare that he was getting from her in that minute. _Ranveer_ turned to look at her, astonished with the love in her voice for him that misplaced RV's balance for a moment before he caught hold of himself.

"How did you manage to reach along here?" asked Mr. Tennyson, who was aware about the suddenly tension in the air as he and Mr. Barton gave each other a look of understanding. Just like the previous time, Miss Parekh spoke instead.

"My father mentored him by educating him well and making sure that money was never an issue in the path of his dreams, even those the society clearly was," she remarked rather harshly and Sharman hissed in spite of herself. RV stared at Mr. Tennyson wordlessly, letting Ishaani speak for he knew she wouldn't stop unless and until she'd spoken her share.

"I thought you said that you weren't related," exclaimed Mr. Tennyson as he now looked from between Sharman and Ishaani, confused at the family politics. Ishaani replied with the same bitter momentum as though she was under oath to speak only the truth.

"We aren't. I was adopted by my father when I was eight years old when he chose to marry my mother and gave the two of us a home. Mr. Parekh here happens to be his nephew. So we aren't really related by blood."

"Intriguing," was all Mr. Tennyson found himself capable of saying once Ishaani fell silent in a huff, the room once again enveloped with the same stoic and cold atmosphere. When no one chose to say anything and avoided looking at each other, Mr. Tennyson decided to address RV.

"And then how did you get your big break, Mr. RV?"

The man in question knew that it was time to put an end to the discussion. He cleared his throat softly, interlocking his fingers as he put his hands upon the table, giving Mr. Tennyson a sincere look, even though his eyes were suddenly as sharp and cold as the older man's ones. The room fell silent as his aura pulsated with the power his name was come to be associated with.

"RV doesn't have a past or a personal life, sir. With all due respect, do not get me wrong for I do not mean to be impolite. I'm a man of few words for my work speaks about the rest. But yes, if I am here today the way I am, it's only because of my late mentor, Mr. Harshad Parekh. He and another great man who I had the good fortune of working with during my beginning days, Mr. Sanjeev Zaveri."

Mr. Tennyson gave RV a deep look as he remained silent for a few minutes, trying to study the man in front of him while the latter gave him a small smile. No one dared to speak in between as the two men stared at each other, until Mr. Tennyson knew that RV was a closed book whose mind could not be delved into even though some things were very obvious. And so he stated the same.

"From rags to the riches... Your spirit amazes me, young man. And I can see that fire in your eyes striving for even more. After hearing what he had to say-," pointed Mr. Tennyson towards Sharman, who in turn looked even more embarrassed now, "-I'm even more eager to work with you, contrary to beliefs you may have about the British in general," added Mr. Tennyson cheekily when he saw RV's jaw drop slightly.

The latter nodded his head in silent gratitude before turning to look at Ishaani, who was now staring at Sharman with her cheeks blotched red in what was a mixture of disdain and anger.

"That'd be an honour, sir," replied RV as Mr. Tennyson now stood up, the rest of them following suit.

"Good enough. How about you stay back with me right now and we get to discussing things?" proposed Mr. Tennyson as he shook hands with RV, who in turn gave him a quick nod of approval.

Mr. Tennyson gave him an enthusiastic look before shaking hands with Miss Parekh and Mr. Barton warmly. RV was amused to notice that he barely gave Sharman another look as he shook hands with him curtly, walking them all out towards the door. The moment the three of them left the room, Mr. Tennyson shut the door close behind him and walked towards RV, who in turn, took his seat again as he waited for the older man to occupy his seat at the end of the table. This time, however, Mr. Tennyson sat across him instead of at the head of the table, his eyes shrewd once again.

"Would you be interested in opening a whole chain of resorts along a twelve acre land we own along the Thames?"

-x-

"Wow, that was quick," exclaimed Ishaani out aloud as Ranveer walked out from the White Tower, feeling a gush of adrenaline course through him at the thought of the unexpected prospect that had opened for the RV Group of Industries. The meeting had gone up for a good forty minutes before RV and Mr. Tennyson had departed amicably, their next meeting set for four months from now.

He was surprised to see Ishaani waited for him at the entrance of the tower while he saw Sharman standing beside her looking rather awkward. Ranveer could make out that the two cousins had stopped their heated conversation abruptly at his sight as they now refused to look eye to eye. Ranveer noticed that Ishaani's eyes looked dewy as the sardonic curve of her lips now remained pronounced.

"I didn't know you were still here," replied Ranveer and even though he looked at Ishaani while saying so, the real person it was targeted to was evident. Ishaani gave him a grimace before forcing herself to look at Sharman.

"Well, he owes you an apology. It's why I made him wait," spoke Ishaani tersely as Ranveer cocked her eyebrow at her.

"An apology? For what?"

"For what he did inside," replied Ishaani at Ranveer's bewildered look that quickly changed into one of exasperation.

"Ishaani, it's no big deal, alright?"

"It is a big deal! I will not stand here have _people_ talk about you like this!" she yelled aloud that made both Ranveer as well as Sharman flinch at the harshness behind it. Ranveer put his hand upon her shoulders and turned her towards him, giving her a quiet look of plea to let the matter drop.

"Ishaani, let it go, okay? It doesn't matter to me because what he said inside was the truth. It's my past and there's nothing I'd do to change that because it's why I am what I am today. He doesn't have to apologize to me for anything. If he owes anybody an apology, it's you. Although an apology is nowhere enough for being an _opportunistic gold-digger_ ," he said suddenly as he shot Sharman a spiteful look.

"How dare you accuse me of something like that?" hissed Sharman, outraged at what Ranveer had just called him as his face lost all colour. Ranveer shot him a cold look that made the next retort die upon Sharman's lips as he let go of Ishaani and walked towards Sharman.

"I can dare a lot now, Sharman. But I would never, even for a moment, have dared to believe that you'd abandon your sister at a time when she needed you the most. You were not blood but the bond you cousins shared went much deeper than what blood could even provide. And was money that powerful that your bond fell dead against it all? Even at a time when you knew she was homeless and had no family or roof left upon her head anymore... I could excuse not having an emotional bond anymore, but no humanity was something I would never have accepted from you. Any of you cousins."

Sharman remained silent as he remained lost for words, no longer able to meet eyes with either Ranveer or Ishaani. The latter took the opportunity of the same and spoke once again.

"This is exactly what I was telling you just before he came here. You know what always made him so extraordinary, _bhaiyya_? It was his loyalty and his will to learn and succeed in life that made him an equal to all of you who only had money to compensate for. All these years, I wronged him in several ways and yet here he is today, defending me instead of himself. All these years, he's been showing his class not with money or status, but with the upbringing and manners that he's learnt from his Mota Babuji, which is something that neither of you all ever could."

"Ishaani, you-" began Sharman helplessly but Ishaani raised her hand as a cue to remain silent as she continued speaking like she wasn't interrupted in the first place.

"He's having unwell for the past few days and yet he chose to come for the meeting in spite of however his health is. That's his _dedication_. He was the only man in the room who didn't need an introduction beyond two initials because the world knows about the rest. That's his _hardwork and sincerity_. He could have spoken a lot about you and could have downcast you when you spoke about his social beginnings, but he chose to honour his Mota Babuji instead by crediting his success to him. That's his _loyalty and honesty_. And no matter how many courses you do at Harvards or how many ever books you read, you'll never learn what he has in all these years - _humanity, loyalty, manners, respect_."

Ranveer made to speak but found the words dying away upon his throat as he felt his eyes prickle slightly, taken back to a memory from ten years ago when Ishaani had defended him in a party the same way. Instead, he simply interlocked his fingers with Ishaani as he felt his temples begin to throb dully once again, the tiredness creeping back into his soul as the dilemma returned. Sharman on the other hand, walked ahead and turned his full attention towards Ishaani as he took her other hand in his own. Ranveer quickly let go of her other hand the moment Sharman began to speak again.

"I'm sorry, to _both_ of you. Ishaani, I know that no matter what I say, it's not going to remove the black from my ledger because I've wronged you and failed you as a brother in all ways. But do you have it in your heart to put this behind us and maybe have a fresh start? Catch up sometime soon and I don't know... get into the groove of things again? Maybe when I come back to India we can all catch up... Devarsh and Gauri have settled back in Mumbai again."

Ishaani remained silent for a few minutes as she finally let the tear of disappointment and pain leave her eye that had come with expectations crashing around her feet over the only people she did ever trust in the clan she called her _family._ She remained silent as she could see her entire past flicker in front of her eyes in a flash, until the realization suddenly dawned upon her about what it was that Ranveer was going through all along. She looked up at Sharman and gave him a rueful smile.

"I may have the heart to forgive you, but I cannot give you a fresh start pretending that it never happened. This is always going to be in between us, no matter what you do and what you say. I _never_ forget," she added as she felt Ranveer's gaze upon her.

Ranveer looked at her in surprise as he knew that she now understood his dilemma from all these days, but he knew that now was not the time to talk about it especially when she chose not to look at him in that moment. Instead he looked at Sharman, who in turn gave Ishaani a solemn look.

"If this is your decision, then I accept it. I wish you all the luck and hope that you do make Harshad Uncle and Falguni Aunty proud, wherever they are watching upon you from. And in case you ever do change your mind, let me know. I'm just a phone call away. And even you too, Ranveer. It'd good to see you like this and sorry about earlier," he added as he shook hands with Ranveer and patted his shoulder. Ranveer was still unsure about how to react with his conflicting emotions, the fore at which was still anger.

"It's alright... you don't have to be either," added Ranveer rather halfheartedly as he turned to look at Ishaani. Sharman nodded his head and turned back to look at Ishaani, who gave him a blank look.

"I really do hope that someday we can redeem ourselves somehow. Goodbye," he whispered as he gave Ishaani a bear hug and kissed her upon her head, while Ishaani didn't protest as she hugged him back slowly. Breaking from the hug, Sharman gave Ranveer a quick handshake before walking away towards his car, turning back just once to give them both a small smile before he sat into the automobile and let the driver take him away.

Ranveer pulled Ishaani into a side hug as they walked towards the car the same way, his arm never once leaving from around her shoulders as the winds grew chillier. Both of them sat in the car without exchanging a single word for a couple of minutes before Ranveer decided to break the silence finally.

"That's an eventful start of the day," stated Ranveer as he let his head fall upon the headrest of the car while he let his eyes shut momentarily, letting the events from the past few hours swim in his eyes as he felt his headache intensify slightly more. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that Ishaani was staring at him already.

"Very. And we have half a day in hand still," she added halfheartedly as Ranveer realized that she was in no mood to talk about what had happened. Instead, he chose to go upon another path as he something in his inner pocket of his overcoat.

"Want to sight see?" Ishaani looked up at him bewildered, wondering what was going on in his mind as she gave him a hesitant look.

"I've been here way too many times. I've seen it all."

"Then maybe you can take me around the city. This is only the second time that I've been here. The first time was a quick business meeting till I had to take another flight to Chicago. So didn't get to sightsee much, to be honest," he added as he did something that he hadn't done in forever - give Ishaani what she reputedly called the _puppy dog_ look.

"Well, you've already seen the quite a lot of things," she added as she realized all-the-too well what he was up to now. Ranveer gave her a sheepish smile as he removed a brochure from his pocket.

"I got a tourist guide on the way out of the Ritz. We could give this a read perhaps," he stated as he handed over the brochure now to Ishaani, who in turn read aloud the contents of what the hotel termed as the _Ritz Special._

 _The British Museum_

 _Displaying one of the world's finest collections of antiquities, the British Museum contains more than 13 million artifacts from the ancient world. With priceless objects from Assyria, Babylonia, China, Europe, and elsewhere, it's hard to know where to begin. But most tourists head first for the museum's most famous exhibits: the controversial Elgin Marbles from the Parthenon, the Rosetta Stone, the colossal bust of Rameses II, the Egyptian mummies, and the spectacular hoard of 4th-century Roman silver known as the Mildenhall Treasure._

 _Hyde Park_

 _Covering 350 acres, Hyde Park is London's largest open space and has been a destination for sightseers since 1635. One of the park's highlights is the Serpentine, an 18th century man-made lake popular for boating and swimming. Hyde Park is also where you'll find Speakers' Corner, a traditional forum for free speech (and heckling). Another Hyde Park landmark is Apsley House, former home of the first Duke of Wellington and purchased after his famous victory at Waterloo. Now a museum, it houses Wellington's magnificent collections of paintings, including Velázquez's Waterseller of Seville, along with gifts presented by grateful European kings and emperors. England's greatest hero is also commemorated at the Wellington Arch._

 _The Victoria and Albert Museum_

 _The Victoria and Albert Museum (aka the V &A) is part of a South Kensington-based group of museums that includes the Natural History Museum and Science Museum. Founded in 1852, the V&A covers close to 13 acres and contains 145 galleries spanning some 5,000 years of art and related artifacts. Exhibits include ceramics and glass, textiles and costumes, silver and jewelry, ironwork, sculpture, prints and photos._

 _Piccadilly Circus and Trafalgar Square_

 _Two of London's best-known tourist spots, these famous squares lie not far apart and mark the gateways to Soho, London's lively theater and entertainment district. Trafalgar Square was built to commemorate Lord Horatio Nelson's victory over the French and Spanish at Trafalgar in 1805. Nelson's Column, a 56-meter granite monument, overlooks the square's fountains and bronze reliefs, which were cast from French cannons. Admiralty Arch, St Martin-in-the-Fields, and the National Gallerysurround the square. Piccadilly Circus marks the irregular intersection of several busy streets - Piccadilly, Regent, Haymarket, and Shaftesbury Avenue - and overlooking this somewhat untidy snarl of traffic stands London's best-known sculpture, the winged Eros delicately balanced on one foot, bow poised._

 _St Paul's Cathedral_

 _The largest and most famous of London's many churches - and undoubtedly one of the most spectacular cathedral's in the world - St Paul's Cathedral sits atop the site of a Roman temple. The previous church structure was destroyed in the Great Fire of 1666, and Sir Christopher Wren designed the re-build **.** Today, the twin Baroque towers and magnificent 365 ft dome of St Paul's are a masterpiece of English architecture. If you're up to it, be sure to walk the stairs with their spectacular views of the dome's interior, including the Whispering Gallery._

 _Covent Garden_

 _The market halls of Covent Garden are only the beginning of the neighborhood, which encompasses the shops and restaurants of Long Acre and other adjacent streets, those of Neal's Yard and Seven Dials, as well as the Central Square with its street performers. The halls and arcades of Covent Garden Market are lined with specialty shops and kiosks selling everything from fine handcrafts to tacky souvenirs. Housed in the former flower market, you'll find the London Transport Museum, filled with historic buses, trolleys, and trams. This area is also where you'll find the Royal Opera House._

 _The Two Tates: Tate Britain and Tate Modern_

 _Once collectively known as the Tate Gallery, London's two Tate galleries - Tate Britain and Tate Modern - comprise one of the world's most important art collections. Opened in 1897 as the basis of a national collection of significant British art, the gallery continued to make acquisitions and needed more space to properly display its collections. The end result was the establishment of Tate Britain, in Millbank on the north side of the Thames, as home to its permanent collection of historic British paintings. A superbly transformed power station across the Thames became home to the modern art collections. Art lovers can spend a whole day viewing both sites, conveniently connected by high-speed ferry._

 _National Gallery_

 _Ranking among the top art museums in the world, London's National Gallery represents an almost complete survey of European painting from 1260 until 1920. The museum's greatest strengths are in its collections of Dutch Masters and Italian Schools of the 15th and 16th centuries. Among its highlights are a cartoon (preliminary sketch) of the Madonna and Child by Leonardo da Vinci, Michelangelo's The Entombment, Botticelli's Venus and Mars, van Gogh's Sunflowers, and The Waterlily Pond by Monet._

"So... you think you can do so much?" asked Ishaani as she gave him a soft smile, unable to control herself as Ranveer gave her a pensive look. He, in turn, couldn't help but feel an intoxicating happiness bubble in his heart at the quick buzzing memories from the conversations earlier today as he took Ishaani's hand and gave her a loving look, unable to control the gush of gratitude he felt towards her in that moment.

"I think it's more than sufficient for today."

-x-

"Wow, that was one heck of an eventful day."

"Oh yeah, it was. I've taken a tour around the place several times, but this was definitely the most fun," replied Ishaani as she came out of the washroom in a black tank top and fluff red pajamas, quickly donning a white hoodie upon her top as she felt goosebumps erupt upon her skin the moment she walked towards the window. Autumn had hit London with a punch as the nights grew much chillier than the days were. Ranveer gave her a tired sigh as he plopped down upon the bed.

Ranveer and Ishaani had begin their tour from the London Eye as they managed to catch a ride at the ferris wheel at a miraculously odd hour without much rush before making their way towards Tate Britain, going around and tracing every single item on the itinerary list until they finally reached their hotel back again at ten in the night, heavily exhausted. Ranveer had just finished his toiletteries for the night as he changed into an mulberry t-shirt and grey track pants, pulling his sleeves up as the t-shirt remained snug upon his figure. They dined at the fine restaurant down in the dining area of the five-star hotel before finally retiring to their room for the night.

"I just hope things works out tomorrow. We've waited for a long time for this. _Mota Babuji_ has waited for a long time for this," spoke aloud Ranveer as Ishaani gave him a small smile, making his way towards his bed and taking a seat upon it. Ranveer gave her a gentle smile.

"He has, yes. And I'm sure that wherever he is at this moment, he must be proud of you," she whispered as she took his hand into her own. Ranveer leaned ahead and held her hands into his own as he bore his gaze into her own soulfully.

"Of both of us. Perhaps you more so than me," he added with such sincerity that it made Ishaani love him just a little more. She cupped his cheek softly when she realized that his face again signified a fever.

"You've got a fever again. Didn't sleep in the flight, I'm assuming," she added rather crossly as Ranveer smiled at her unabashedly, shrugging his shoulders just as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, I can't sleep away for thirteen hours straight like that," shot back Ranveer cheekily and Ishaani slapped his shoulders, annoyed. She pulled away her hands from upon his own and crossed them across her chest angrily. Ranveer couldn't help but notice how much child-like she looked in the attire, reminding him of their teens and how nerdishly cute she used to look, a contrast to the ravishing dame she was now.

"So staying up for thirty six hours is a better solution?" she retorted back, exasperated and Ranveer gave her a reassuring smile at the sight of the worry upon her face.

"It must be because of the exhaustion that the fever cropped up. Trust me, I'm fine."

"Then why're you rubbing your temples? Come here," she spoke irritably as she stood up and sat on the other side of the bed, pulling Ranveer's head upon her lap as he continued to eye her movements in bewilderment, finally giving up the moment his head hit her lap.

He shut her eyes just as her fingers began working its way upon either side of her temples, making sure not to apply too much pressure upon the part where the faded cut from four days ago was slightly visible. Ranveer sighed in relaxation as her fingers seemed to work a new kind of magic upon him, his headache suddenly abating as she knew the exact points to pressure upon, reminding him of the several massages that his mother had given him. And yet there was something entirely different about this one.

"Wow, when did you learn to massage so well?"

"We all have our hidden talents now, don't we?" she asked softly as she kissed Ranveer upon his forehead.

He smiled lazily upon the touch of her lips and Ishaani kissed the bridge of his nose, enjoying the fact that his smile was beginning to grow more and more natural and human, even though there was still some time till it went back to the way it used to be. When Ranveer simply 'hmmed' in reply, Ishaani decided to finally talk about the topic that was adeptly swept underneath the rug for her.

"Didn't you feel bad? When Sharman said that?" she asked, and Ranveer opened his eyes slowly, giving her a puzzled look as he finally sat up again after a fifteen minute look massage. He pondered upon whether or not to tell her the truth before he realized that her eyes had already sought the truth from his soul through his eyes. He just had to let the words out now. Ranveer sighed.

"You want an honest reply? Yes, it did. After everything I've earned in all these years, I guess some things don't change after all. Maybe the title of being a servant is something that I'll just have to live with. But I don't know, really... Maybe it's my face that's just like that," he added jovially and Ishaani slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Oh no, your face is perfectly alright! In fact, I'd say that it's rather char- er, never mind," she added, rather flustered at her sudden gush of emotions as her face grew red while she felt the heat rise up her neck.

"You just keep surprising me more and more," whispered Ranveer as Ishaani slid off the bed and made her way into her room abruptly, leaving Ranveer confused. Her voice carried into the room again after a couple of minutes.

"Well, then in that case, I have another surprise."

"What's that?" asked Ranveer as Ishaani returned back with a large-sized tupperware bottle in her hand. She handed over the bottle to Ranveer, who in turn now looked puzzled at the sight of the honey coloured fluid.

"I made you a _kadha_."

"You made me a what-?" asked Ranveer as he nearly choked upon his own words. Ishaani took a seat beside his place, giving him an eager look.

"Kadha. Just like the one Baa and Amba Kaki would make you during your paralysis phase. Amba Kaki used to tell me that nothing works better on you during fevers except the kadha. It's good for strength as well, she used to say. I had this in mind ever since you told me that you've been getting the fevers on and off so I thought of bringing some along with me just in case you sprouted a fever again. And well, my instinct was right."

"How'd you get your hands on the thing?" asked Ranveer after some time, wondering how Ishaani always come up with things like this just when he thought that she couldn't surprise him anymore. And her giving him a traditional _kadha_ was the last thing he was expected.

"I brought it with me from India."

"You smuggled that through customs?" asked Ranveer in stunned disbelief, his mouth agape as he pondered upon how she must have actually managed to get that through her baggage without the customs raising a red flag upon fluids being taken.

"I'm afraid it's an Indian trait," replied Ishaani nonchalantly and it reminded Ranveer of the first time she'd smuggled away the terrace keys for him on his tenth birthday. Ranveer kissed her forehead softly as he rubbed circles upon her face with the pad of his thumb.

"You didn't have to go through the trouble of getting some. Besides, the bottled ones don't work. Homemade ones do," he added softly as Ishaani lightly slapped his forehead. She wondered how he was still so impossibly goofy at times.

"So who said it's a bottled one? I made the kadha for you _myself_ ," she stated rather proudly, and to her slight dismay she noticed that Ranveer lost the colour from her face.

"What?"

"Don't look so surprised. I did make it on my own. I found a recipe of it in Chaitali Kaki's room, so I had Mala help me with it. She got me the ingredients and I did the rest," explained Ishaani as she crossed her arms across her chest like a child who'd done something extremely difficult. Ranveer gave her an unsure look.

"Mala helped you, you say?" asked Ranveer, and Ishaani suddenly realized why Ranveer had reacted the way he did. He'd remembered the previous time that she'd cooked for him. It was the only ever time that she'd attempted to cook and needless to say, both of them remembered clearly what the result was.

"It was a one-time thing! And I've stuck to the recipe this time! No peanut butter fillings," she added as an extra assurance and Ranveer chuckled, knowing that there was no way that the _kadha_ could do anything wrong in terms of it being near-fatal.

"You really didn't have to take the trouble for me though," spoke Ranveer softly as he took the bottle into his hand, remembering how bitter the traditional medicine was from the days of his paralysis.

"Shut up and just drink it already!" roared Ishaani as he hastily opened the cap of the bottle and drained down a little of his contents, instantly regretting it for it was as bitter as always. He coughed and retched as he pulled faces at the even more horrid aftertaste in his mouth, Ishaani now looking worried.

"Yuck, it tastes just as abysmal as always!"

"Well, then I've got it right," whispered Ishaani in relief as she relaxed, happy that her kadha was proper. Ranveer shot her an annoyed look, but was saved the trouble of saying anything when Ishaani jumped up from bed quickly when the clock struck eleven.

"Go to sleep now, you need to rest! The kadha should help hopefully. Get well soon, we have a lot of excitement awaiting us tomorrow. Goodnight, and sleep well," bid Ishaani goodbye as she quickly kissed his forehead once again, Ranveer suddenly touched by her gesture to taking so much trouble for her. There was something about everything she'd done today that had touched him, and left him happier and more gratified than he could ever express in words.

"Ishaani?" he called out when she'd reached towards the door, still unsure of what to say. Ishaani turned behind with an eager look on her face, her smile a strange solace in his heart as he noticed that it was beginning to bloom more and more like her smile from all those years ago although there was still some time to go for it. But it would do for now.

When Ishaani signalled him to speak, Ranveer shook his head, unable to hide his coy smile.

"Nothing. Goodnight."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	136. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Intoxicating Dance of Love**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Note: The song used here in the chapter is In My Veins by Andrew Belle. :) :) Also, sorry for the slight delay in the update since I have my Muharram going on right now till next Tuesday. I'll try to keep to have the next updates up sooner though. :) :)**

 **Not keeping y'all for long now,**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ishaani opened her eyes abruptly, wondering what was it that had broken her sleep in the first place. Through the daze of the tiredness brought on from sightseeing and shopping did sleep swoop down upon her, taking her into a world of tranquil until she thought she heard a voice, She wasn't entirely sure whether it was a part of her dream as she wished for the voice to go away when she heard it again to her utter dismay.

Twitching her eyes and finally pushing them open irritably, Ishaani slipped off the warm comfort of her bed as pulling the hood of up her hoodie upon her head, the chilly autumn got to her in spite of the central heating. Ishaani sleep-walked towards the living room with her eyes half-shut as she finally managed to locate the source of the voice, wondering what was going on until she stopped dead in her tracks.

Ranveer stood in the center of the hall smiling to himself goofily as he was halfway through singing one of the old Kishore relics, while his eyes remained shut as those imagining dancing with someone. Ishaani wondered what was the matter with him as she walked ahead, puzzled with this more than bizarre behaviour that was characteristic of days where he'd behave childishly once he'd get drunk. That were the only times when he behaved his age for ones and definitely the times when she'd find him adorably cute.

And as she saw him smile the same silly way, she couldn't help but take in his sight greedily for these were smiles he could no longer find in his soul when he was in his consciousness. He was too afraid to walk towards the path of happiness, she knew. And she didn't blame him either as she knew he was just trying to protect both of them from a heartbreak that neither of them had the strength to live through again. So she continued staring at him as he moved in perfect sync, his hands now suspended mid-air.

"Dancing all alone?" she spoke aloud at long last when she could no longer resist. Just like she expected, Ranveer stopped dancing abruptly as he opened his eyes, turning towards the direction of the voice only to find her leaning against the doorpost, giving him a sly look. Contrary to her expectations, his smile only intensified as he beckoned her to come closer.

"Join me!" he exclaimed in a sing-song tone as he looked at her excitedly, pulling off yet another graceful twirl with his suspended hands gracefully.

"Why're you dancing in the middle of the night though? Don't you have to sleep?" she asked him gently as she made her way towards him just as he put out his hand for her to accept. She willingly did so and he led her to the center of the room amidst more chuckling, but this time from her end. He turned her around, pulling her arms around his neck while they circled around her waist, dancing with the basic 'two steps forward, one step back'.

"I'm happy! It's why I dance..." he confessed as though a child entrusting his secret with utmost caution, making Ishaani chuckle a little more than even before as she finally cupped his cheek, bringing his steps to a standstill.

"Why are you happy?" she asked him as he continued to stare at her, his eyes wide as though trying to drink in her sight greedily. It was like he was fascinated with the moon, drinking in its sight greedily as though afraid that if he'd close his eyes, she'd disappear away from his view like countless times before in the past few years. And yet she was here tonight in blood and flesh, he now knew.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked her suddenly instead as Ishaani gasped, realizing that he'd jumped over her question as his eyes drooped sleepily before they snapped back open. Ishaani had half a mind to repeat her question as she could see some unsaid emotion lurk upon the tip of his tongue, something that he was capable of withholding even in the state of inebriation. But Ishaani let it go for now as he shot her a goofy smile.

"There's no music, though," she replied, baffled at what exactly he did have in mind even though she enjoyed his warmth as he continued to hold on to her, his eyes boring into her soul with such a ferocity that it only made her yearn for the warmth of his smile and the strength of his embrace even more.

"I'm there, I'll sing! I know all the songs!" he exclaimed with evident pride and Ishaani laughed aloud as she ruffled his hair lovingly.

"Okay, but um, just so that you know, I still don't know how to dance," she warned as he titled his head to the side now, as though pondering upon the apparent situation before he straightened himself and gave her a nonchalant shrug, an eager look upon his face now.

"I'm enough for both of us," he whispered soulfully, and there was something about the sincerity in his words suddenly that made her eyes water momentarily as she remembered her father's most favourite line - _the love of one is enough to suffice between two_.

"Are you okay?" asked Ishaani as she now looked at him lovingly, casually pushing away the bangs of hair from upon his face while he tucked away a few strands of hair behind her ears as well.

"I'm perfectly fine!" he continued with the same carefree tone even though his lisped slightly, catching Ishaani's attention as he looked punch-drunk in her opinion. She noticed that his eyes looked slightly glazed and he looked unaware about anything and everything.

"Did you drink something?" asked Ishaani as she gave him a bewildered look, wondering why it was that he was behaving as though he'd gotten drunk even though she couldn't smell any alcohol off of him for that matter. And yet she was certain that he was intoxicated with something from years of experience handling a drunk Ranveer who'd always drink even though he knew he could never handle alcohol.

"Did I drink something? Nobody told me anything though. I only drank what you gave me," he replied rather childishly as Ishaani's eyes widened to the size of saucepans, suddenly realizing what it was.

The _kadha._

She couldn't for the life of it imagine how something like a kadha could get him into a condition like that, until it suddenly hit her. The _extra_ ingredient upon the recipe that Mala had flagged for her. She'd had her doubts about it but she was now certain that it was the only thing that could have triggered the reaction upon Ranveer, past experiences with the same flashing back into her mind with razor-sharp clarity.

Knowing that there was nothing that she could do about the situation anyway, she decided to take her mind away from upon it and get him to cheer up a little more and contend herself with watching him be innocently happy like this, if he wasn't capable of letting himself be so when in his senses.

"So tell me, why're you dancing?" she asked him softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, his other other interlocking with her own as she put her other hand upon his shoulder, letting him lead her slowly into the dance as she followed his steps rather uncertainly.

"Because I love to dance! I haven't danced in a long, long time," he reminisced as he slowly twirled her around twice, his arms now wrapped around her stomach as she danced backing him, the hood slipping away from upon her head while she felt his stubble tickle along the line of her neck as his chin now sat perched upon the crux.

"And even sung songs of Kishore?" she asked jokingly and chuckled, swaying calmly in the same position while Ranveer sighed in response.

"I listen to them. Him, Rafi and Mukesh," he added and Ishaani let her eyes close, remembering all the time when she'd watch him do the most bizarre of antics in his drunken stupour that were adorably cute more often than not as she'd drink in his sight greedily.

Those were the only times that she'd ever see him carefree even then, and now was no different. And even before Ishaani could say anything further, Ranveer broke into the first verse of _Ek Ladki Bheegi Bhaagi Si,_ taking Ishaani by surprise, who burst into another fit of laughter at the way he was singing. Ranveer stopped dancing abruptly as he let go of her, pouting rather childishly as he turned his back upon her.

"You're laughing at me? Why're you laughing at me? You're laughing because I can't sing?" he whined reproachfully as he refused to look at Ishaani, not meeting eyes with her even once as she went on his opposite side. He in turn, turned his back upon her again.

"No, I-"

"Go, I don't want to dance now. You always do this... whenever I'm happy or in the mood to dance, you ruin my mood," he protested not unlike a disheartened child as Ishaani finally managed to get him to turn around and look at her. He turned his face away from her now instead.

"Okay, let's talk then," suggested Ishaani reasonably, having a hard time keeping her face straight at the kind of expressions Ranveer was now beginning to pull at her that made her want to squish his cheeks but she kept restraint upon her emotions just as Ranveer spoke once again, sneaking a quick glance at her even though he was pretending not looking at her at all.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Fine, then I'll just go back to sleep," replied Ishaani in mock sadness as she made to leave, but was held back by Ranveer who'd caught her wrist, giving her a grudging look as though torn between dancing with her and still being miffed at her for laughing at his singing skills. Ishaani smirked as he pulled her closer to him, holding her hands within her own as his eyes stared at her despondently.

"I want to dance with you," he repeated again and Ishaani kissed the button of his nose gently.

"Then we'll just dance on the music on the radio, okay?" she asked, and even before he could reply, Ishaani walked over to the music system at one of the side units in the living room and put it on. Waiting for Adele's _Hello_ to draw to an end, Ishaani walked back to Ranveer, who in turn looked at her intently, lost in thought. She snapped her fingers at him that effectively brought him out of his reverie just as the next song began.

 _Nothing goes as planned_  
 _Everything will break_  
 _People say goodbye_  
 _In their own special way_  
 _All that you rely on_  
 _And all that you can fake_  
 _Will leave you in the morning_  
 _But find you in the day_

"So tell me... Why are you happy today?" asked Ishaani softly as they quietly danced upon the slow rhythm of the song, eyeing Ranveer keenly as their fingers remained interlocked, her other hand upon his shoulder and his upon her waist. And yet she realized that the childish innocence from upon his face was beginning to fade as the present-day Ranveer's essence was beginning to make a comeback upon his face, his eyes suddenly turning dewy while his voice rose barely above a whisper. And yet she could see the child-like plea in them that made her heart bleed just a little more.

"You care for me so much... You defended me in front of everyone today and in front of Sharman. You spoke good about my face and about me. You're dancing with me right now even though you don't know how to," he added softly just as Ishaani smiled, letting him twirl her around once as they parted, only for him to pull her back to him once again.

 _Oh, you're in my veins_  
 _And I cannot get you out_  
 _Oh, you're all I taste_  
 _At night inside of my mouth_  
 _Oh, you run away_  
 _'Cause I am not what you found_  
 _Oh, you're in my veins_  
 _And I cannot get you out_

"I can never match the things you've done for me, Ranveer," she whispered back in the same tone as Ranveer sighed, his eyes never once leaving from upon her face as brown and black met in a battle of passionate ferocity, each willing to drown themselves in the essence of the other's _soul_. After the first chorus came to an end, Ranveer finally spoke once again, his time his voice choking with an emotion Ishaani instantly felt.

"You saved me from going to jail and you stood tall to everything I hoped you'd become one day. You gave me 51% of Mota Babuji's company even though you didn't need to. You made me a part of his legacy," he added with the same humility and gratitude as they separated for the second time, Ishaani backing him this time as her hands now remained crossly held within Ranveer's own ones. He could feel his soft breath upon the skin of her neck that made her shut her eyes involuntarily, enjoying the sensations it was causing upon her skin.

"You deserve it, Ranveer. Nobody can take this away from you because this was always yours to fulfill and achieve," replied Ishaani as they now swayed upon the spot, both of them content in the other's embrace as they could feel the unsaid emotions between them swirl in the air along with the aching beauty of the song, wrapping them in its wake as the next stanza began.

 _Everything will change_  
 _Nothing stays the same_  
 _Nobody here's perfect_  
 _Oh, but everyone's to blame_  
 _Oh, all that you rely on_  
 _And all that you can save_  
 _Will leave you in the morning_  
 _And find you in the day_

"I never thought that you could love me, ever. Especially after that night, I thought..." began Ranveer as he turned her around once again, but trailing away the moment their eyes met as though he lost the will to walk down the path he so wanted to get away from. The darkness frightened him now after catching the glimpse of sunlight finally after all those years.

"What did you think?" asked Ishaani hoarsely as she could feel a lump rise into her throat, seeing the pain in Ranveer's eyes that his soul was writhing with just at the thought of what had happened that night. She couldn't muster the courage to watch him buried under the excruciating agony of a past that she so wanted to forget and yet his gaze held her own in a hypnotic trance from which she couldn't break away.

"I thought that I deserved it - your hatred, your indifference... your _rejection_. It hurt so bad... _so bad_... and yet I knew I deserved it because I'd betrayed your trust that night. I never deserved you..." whispered Ranveer in self-reproach as he gave her a heartbreaking look.

The pain and bitterness in his voice for himself took her off-guard as she realized what she'd made him live under for all these years - an illusion of something that was not even his fault to begin with. And yet she knew that it was deeply seeded in his soul now, something he would never be able to heal from unless and until he finally decided to let go of it. And yet even after everything that she'd put him through and after everything that she'd told him, he was still standing with her today, sharing his moments of happiness with her that were now a rarity for him to experience.

 _Oh, you're in my veins_  
 _And I cannot get you out_  
 _Oh, you're all I taste_  
 _At night inside of my mouth_  
 _Oh, you run away_  
 _'Cause I am not what you found_  
 _Oh, you're in my veins_  
 _And I cannot get you out_

 _(No, I cannot get you out)_  
 _(No, I cannot get you)_  
 _(Oh no, I cannot get you out)_  
 _(No, I cannot get you)_

" _I_ was the one who broke your trust that night, Ranveer. Not _you_. Because even in your last few moments in the house, you made sure to protect me and do whatever it took to give me back my happiness, even if that meant giving me the sadistic pleasure of watching me snuff that breath out of you slowly and intimately by calling you a _servant,_ " she countered just as the song feel quiet, not missing the violent flinch upon Ranveer's face at the dreaded word as he hissed, as though stung.

Ishaani could feel the same pain reverberate in her soul now as she realized how much he must have had to love her to put so much at stake for her even after all these years when he could have very well sought to torture her and make her pay for what she did to him. And yet his love was beyond everything for even today, she realized that he was the one torturing himself by bearing the pains for both of them. And in that moment, she knew that she'd fallen in love with him all over again even though it was something that she believed wasn't possible.

But then again, she knew that his love had always been like that - unconditional with no complains and no demands. She was the one too stupid to miss it.

"I don't want to be like this anymore, Ishaani..." he whispered quietly at long last, finally letting a tear fall away from upon his eyes as Ishaani circled her arms around his neck. She felt her lips tremble in the pain of his soul as he continued.

"I don't want to hurt anymore. I want to become... _whole,_ again. I want to shut my eyes... and take the leap. I'm tired of the pain, Ishaani. I'm tired of living with it, suffocating like this. I cannot take it anymore... It's- it's killing me," he added as Ishaani wiped away the tear from upon his face with the sleeve of her hoodie, feeling her own eyes sting with the hot prickles of the salty water.

She knew that she only had nine days in hand, even though how it was that she'd convince him to take the leap was something she couldn't decide upon anymore. Both of their emotions were a tangled mess, and no matter what they said to each other, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to let go of the past anymore than he could. Perhaps he even would for her sake, but she was incapable of doing so.

 _Everything is dark_  
 _It's more than you can take_  
 _But you catch a glimpse of sun light_  
 _Shining, shining down on your face_  
 _Your face_  
 _Oh your face_

"Then _trust_ me. Take the leap, and I'll catch you, I promise," she begged of him as Ranveer stared at her pensively, a woeful smile crossing upon his face at her words.

Even through the haze of intoxication, she knew that all Ranveer wanted to be emancipated from the insurmountable pain was all Ranveer yearned for, tired of being lifeless and broken that was beginning to kill him in ways that she couldn't describe, and yet she knew it. In those six and a half years, Ishaani had a driving force to keep her alive in the form of her revenge with Chirag. But Ranveer had nothing except for the fact that his breath was latched to hers and the only thing keeping him alive was his love for her, that in turn was what killed him a little more every single day instead.

"You're suspended mid-air, Ishaani... You'll catch me, but who'll catch you?" he asked of her worriedly as let Ishaani fall in a graceful arc, pulling her up once again as the final chorus of the song rented the air.

"I trust you. You've always broken my fall," she replied confidently as Ranveer let his chin rest upon her head, their hands interlocked as Ishaani now let her head fall upon his chest in return, silently dancing to the soft, slow tune as they realized that the song was an ironic reflection of their situation. And so neither of them sought to break the silence anymore.

 _Oh, you're in my veins_  
 _And I cannot get you out_  
 _Oh, you're all I taste_  
 _At night inside of my mouth_  
 _Oh, you run away_  
 _'Cause I am not what you found_  
 _Oh, you're in my veins_  
 _And I cannot get you out  
(No)_

 _No, I cannot get you out_  
 _(Oh, you're in my veins)_  
 _No, I cannot get you out_

 _Oh no, I cannot get you_

"I just want to be happy," whispered Ranveer once the song got over just as Ishaani separated herself from his embrace and walked towards the radio, shutting it off for the night. She walked back towards Ranveer, who still remained rooted upon the spot and cupped his cheek lovingly, pouring as much passion into her voice as much as she could muster.

"Then let me in. I can _fix_ you. All you need to do is just let go, okay?" she begged of him as he stared at her silently, his eyes opening and shutting once in every few seconds, as though trying to recollect something. When Ishaani almost gave up hope for an answer to come her way, Ranveer spoke aloud at long last.

 _"Frail and pale I go, my steps leave no trace;_  
 _Can you ever recall, the outline of my face?_  
 _Asked me to take you to my secret place,_  
 _But I can't find my way, in this dusky space!_  
 _Beloved moves on, my heart takes up the race;_  
 _I inhabit this heart, I have to chase and chase..._  
 _With a sea inside, I moored my soul to a brace;_  
 _Now the sea is sinking, in an ocean of grace."_

"Wow... that's beautiful. _Farsi_ , I'm assuming?" asked Ishaani as she remembered the mesmerizing beauty with which he'd recite Farsi poems back when they were teens, this exact poem being the first of many that he'd recited to her the first time he'd gotten drunk. Ishaani smiled at the reminiscence of the memories it brought along, the same love in his voice evident that he held all those years ago. The love was still there for her, she knew. Perhaps more so than even before. She just had to get him to let go.

"Yes..." replied Ranveer as he sighed tiredly, looking suddenly lost as though he was confused about the battle he was fighting. Ishaani wondered since when she could read his mind and soul so well, considering how thick she used to be at one point of time.

"You still remember all those Farsi poems that you'd narrate to me?" asked Ishaani in wonder as Ranveer gave her a gentle smile, the same kind he'd give her father when he'd praise him for his accomplishments.

"I never forget," replied Ranveer rather vaguely as Ishaani gave him a bewildered look, wondering whether there was more to his answer that met the eye. She decided to let go of it for now however as she put forth her next statement, remembering the poets whose poetry he'd quote to her.

"This must be Rumi..." she spoke, slightly uncertain although that was quickly wiped away when Ranveer nodded his head in agreement, a sheepish smile upon his face now. "He was always your favourite," remarked Ishaani, just as Ranveer sought to recite yet another piece of poetry.

"This one is from _Saadi Shirazi_ :

 _"With only your thought, I was mad and blind,_  
 _Curtains pulled away, spellbound is my mind!  
_ _If in my whole life, one day's spent with thee,  
_ _This is my harvest, the rest sinks in the sea!  
_ _Looking for The Beloved, I step with my heart;  
_ _Strolling on feet, the journey ends at the start!"_

"Magnificent..." was all Ishaani could whisper in awe as Ranveer ended the poetry on a high note, leaving Ishaani spellbound by the ripple effect it had around the room, especially as she felt the words vibrate into her soul. She looked at Ranveer, who was now looking at her with the same awe that he'd have upon his face every time he'd watch her silently, until Ishaani couldn't take it anymore. She let a few tears fall from her eyes even though she still found herself incapable of lowering her gaze anymore.

"How can you love me so much, Ranveer? When all along I've given you nothing but pain?" asked Ishaani as Ranveer kissed away the tears from upon her face, seeing her eyes sparkle in the warmth of the dim lamps in the room as though he'd never seen her before in his life and was trying to memorize every single bit of her essence and the touch of her skin against his own. When Ishaani let out a soft sob, Ranveer spoke quietly, his voice holding a strange power that captivated her attention.

"You gave me the biggest gift of my life, Ishaani. You said that you've _loved_ me all along when you gave me those paintings and it was then that I knew that it was true and that I wasn't being delusional anymore. You gave me the gift that I've been waiting for ever since my began, Ishaani. All those years, I could never see the love in your eyes for me when I was a servant because I was too afraid to look... Maybe I was too afraid to meet eyes with you in the first place to search for that love because I was afraid that you'd see my feelings dancing naked through my eyes..." he confessed as his eyes remained wide enough, letting his soul open to her a little more while she let herself delve into the mesmerizing pool of chocolate in his eyes.

"Maybe I was just too stupid to not realize that I was in love with you all along, even when I thought that Chirag was the true love of my life all along. It's been you all along, Ranveer. It's been only _you,_ " she emphasized softly before Ranveer slowly met lips with her in a single capture, letting his lips linger upon hers for a few moments as Ishaani shut her eyes, her lips firmly under the capture of his own as she felt her heart thump against her chest a little louder. She'd come to love the surprise of these unanticipated moments between them that brought along a whole myriad of emotions, leaving her craving for yet a little more each time.

Separating from each other after the passage of a few more second, Ranveer looked up at Ishaani, his eyes moist.

"Is it that easy to let go?" he asked, and Ishaani didn't let her heart crack at the sound of the plea in his voice for an answer that they both hoped would be easier than they knew it was. And yet Ishaani nodded her head, cupping his cheeks once again as their foreheads fell against each other's in harmony.

"It is easier than you think. Break through the bonds, Ranveer. You know the drill - break through them and you're free to embrace all the happiness you want and you deserve. And I can help you. Do you trust me?" she asked as he suddenly separated his head away from upon her look, looking troubled now. Ishaani noticed that his eyes had began to droop yet again as she held him in her embrace firmly.

"I... I-" stuttered Ranveer disorientedly as his head fell upon Ishaani's shoulder, the latter nearly losing her balance alongside in her quest to keep her hold upon him.

"Ranveer! Ah, you're heavier than you look!" she complained as she straightened him up once again, pulling his arm around her shoulder and began her journey towards his room, half-pulling him and half dragging him alongside as she cursed her luck for the height difference between them. Ishaani had barely made it six steps ahead when Ranveer's eyes snapped open once again.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked her rather sleepily as he tried to pull away his arm from around her shoulder, but ended up almost toppling and making Ishaani topple with him alongside as well. Ishaani realized that he'd gone back to the child-mode once again as he had on a pout worthy of the same.

"I'm putting you back to bed. You need to sleep now," replied Ishaani, catching hold of his arm once again, this time a little more strongly as she directed him towards his room once again. He managed to break free from her grip even though he staggered a little.

"No, I want to dance!" he protested as he began making his way in the opposite direction, Ishaani catching hold of his hand at the last minute that prevented him from going any further.

"Ranveer, no! Off to bed, now!" she ordered as she tugged at Ranveer's hand, but to her dismay, he began putting up a fight against her hold as he kept pulling her back into the living room not unlike a wriggling puppy putting up a tussle with a bone being snatched away from it.

"Let go... let go of me, _Sunny Deol_... no, I want to dance!" he yelled out at long last when Ishaani shot him a dirty look for calling him Sunny Deol even though it was a name that she'd heard him call her by after ages. Knowing that there would be time for nostalgia later, she'd barely tugged at his hand again when he managed to break free of her grip, even though the next moment, he fell upon the floor in a crude crash.

"Yee-haw!" he yelled at Ishaani as he put up his hands to fight against her, while she simply picked him off the floor and relinquished her hold upon his hand once again.

"Argh, damn it! Stop pulling me back!" she whined when he began putting up a fight once again, but unlike the previous time, Ishaani made sure to keep her grip upon him firmly as she now knew the only thing that'd work upon him - something she'd done several times as a teen when he'd become senseless like this.

"No, why're you taking me to the washroom! No! I want to dance! I want to _sing_!" he complained as he tried fighting against her grip but in vain. Ishaani pushed the door to the en-marble flooring of the bathroom as they entered within, Ishaani pushing Ranveer against the wall having the shower overhead.

"Stand here quietly or else I'll get you all wet in the shower," she threatened the moment Ranveer opened his mouth to speak, knowing that if there was anything he hated in the world apart from backstabbers and betrayers, it was getting wet in the water like this.

"Aye, no! You wouldn't!" he shot back as his eyes bulged at her, hoping to scare her into letting him go back to dancing. On the contrary, she silenced his complaint with a look of her own.

"Promise me you'll go to bed then," she blackmailed as he stared at her in silence, and Ishaani watched with a mixture of amusement and exasperation that he actually seemed to be contemplating her offer. And as much as she loved the child-like Ranveer, years of experience certainly taught her that he could get rather tiresome and stubborn as well. And just to prove her point, Ranveer stuck out his tongue at her and shook his head vehemently.

"No!" he yelled out and even before he had the time to react, Ishaani turned the knob of the cold water on, the water immediately drenching Ranveer, who shrieked at the top of his voice.

"ARGH! RAINS!"

"It's not rains, you idiot! It's the shower!" countered Ishaani as she stepped away adeptly from the water at the right time, leaving Ranveer to stand in the shower, drenched to the core. But along with his stubbornness came along the streak on unpredictability and the next moment, Ranveer began splashing water in her direction as well, catching her square in the face and her clothes.

"No, stop splashing the water on me! No!" she yelled aloud irritably as Ranveer only continued to throw water upon her while the only thing she could do was to shield her face. And that was until Ranveer spoke.

"You're such a _wuss_."

"What did you call me?" asked Ishaani as her head snapped in his direction, uncaring about the water that he was still throwing upon her. Seeing her reaction, Ranveer gave her a satisfactory nod as though anticipating the exact same way that she did react in. It was a surprise to her that he could still predict her reactions in spite of being knocked out in the head like the way he was in that moment.

"Wuss. Wuss, wuss, wuss-" began Ranveer in a sing-song chant before Ishaani managed to get her hand upon the knob from a safe distance and increased the flow of the water, making Ranveer jump even more as the water got colder.

"Argh, turn it off! TURN IT OFF!" he yelled in plea as he tried to get away from the flow of the water but somehow seemed to keep bumping into the wall instead. Ishaani laughed rather immoderately just as Ranveer managed to shoot her a dark look.

"Say sorry first!" she shot back at him as she folded her arms across her chest casually, while Ranveer gave her an outraged look.

"No, I won't!"

"Well, three fingers point back to you then," she replied simply, and just like she'd expected, Ranveer's mouth fell agape as the words fell flat upon his lips in a dead whisper.

"Did- did you call me a wu-wuss?" he stuttered after a few seconds as he shivered in the water, looking gobsmacked as Ishaani now put her hands upon her hips, looking ready to reprimand him.

"Yeah, I did. You can't even kiss me without trying to break through boundaries or without initiating first. It's always got to be me anyway," he added when she noticed his mouth now fall in a perfect 'O', knowing how to press his sore points as Ranveer flushed heavily. She didn't know why she said what she did, but she did enjoy the fact that she'd made him completely defenseless with a lot of pleasure.

"So you are the _real_ wuss. Wuss, wu-" began Ishaani just as she saw something flicker in Ranveer's eyes. The next moment, she realized what.

Before Ishaani could complete her statement, she felt Ranveer catch hold of her hand and pull him closer to her, pulling the zipper of her hoodie down as he stared at her smugly. Ishaani was taken aback by the swiftness of his action as his hands now locked around her waist while Ishaani wriggled against him, the water from the shower drenching her completely. And yet the water didn't bother her much as she continued to stare at Ranveer, realizing that the present-day Ranveer was breaking through once again, the same hesitation in his eyes that a moment ago was nothing more than a childish antic adopted by kindergarten children. And even though she shivered under the coldness of the water, the reason of the goosebumps erupting upon her skin was something else entirely.

Ranveer on the other hand, looked at her in intrigue as the shock faded from her face, leaving behind an even bigger smirk as she now stood still.

"That's the only amount of daring you can show, really. Pulling my pigtails as a kid and now this. _Fattu!_ " she added as Ranveer gasped, remembering from school that it was a word that he'd always hate even though she hardly used it in the light of her favourite term, _Prefect Perfect,_ that seemed to do the job just fine. And yet Ishaani couldn't help but feel her heart begin to race a little more as she realized that his expression was now unfathomable, the thrill of unpredictability suddenly making her speak once again.

"Let go, Ranveer. _Let go_ ," she added as the love and passion in her own voice startled her, and so did it to Ranveer as well, who suddenly looked as though hit by a bolt of lightening as he took a good long look at her, Ishaani quick to realize that her words had triggered something within him. Even before she could make out what was going on in his mind, however, Ranveer let go of her.

Ishaani couldn't help but chuckle as she turned her back, shutting off the shower at long last even though she shivered in spite of herself as the absence of the water seemed to make her feel even colder. Thinking about the warm bed that awaited her next room and the warmth of the central heating outside, Ishaani had almost reached the door of the washroom when she felt a tug from behind, bringing her steps to a halt with an abrupt jerk. And the next moment, she shivered violently as her arms were suddenly exposed into the cold air, her tank top hugging her figure even more so.

She turned behind to look at Ranveer, who'd now begun twirling her hoodie in the air as he shot her a mischievous look.

"Ra-Ranveer, what're you up to?" she stuttered as she backed into the room, Ranveer tracing her footsteps slowly as he let her hoodie fall upon the ground gracefully. Her head was about to hit the wall when Ranveer broke the impact but putting his hands in between the wall and her head, cushioning her head with a twinkling look in his eyes.

"Who's the _fattu_ now?" he asked as his voice dipped to a husky whisper, Ishaani feeling a newfound set of goosebumps breaking upon her skin that had nothing to do with the cold anymore.

"I- I didn't-"

"What happened, Ishaani? Why're stuttering suddenly? Need help finding your voice?" continued Ranveer in the same whisper as she saw his eyes flicker with the flame of love, the air suddenly fraught with the tension between them as the essence of the innocent childhood faded away to give birth to the fire of youth and the love that burned in their hearts.

"I- you- no- we- us-" struggled Ishaani as she felt her breath cease, suddenly aware about the water droplets rolling upon her skin and down her neck as Ranveer didn't take his eyes off of her own pair of onyx ones even once.

There was something about the way he was looking at her that created a pool of emotions in her stomach, suddenly making her want nothing more than Ranveer's lips upon her own and giving her the love of a lifetime that she could now see filling in the chocolate orbs of his eyes with an intensity that swept her off her feet. And in that moment, she realized that he was beginning to _let go_ at long last, inching closer and closer towards the cliff.

"Shhh," he whispered as he pressed his finger upon her lips, striking her dumb completely. He continued speaking in the same maddeningly desirable whisper. "You've spoken a lot for tonight. You made me all wet in the shower even though you know I hate getting wet, no? So a little punishment is definitely in order."

Ishaani gave him a thrilled look as she waited with baited breath, no longer knowing what to expect at the sudden turn of events as her heart began to beat harder and faster once again. She could feel the heat rise up her chest and through her neck as she felt him take her lips with his own finally, his fingers trailing through the exposed skin on her back as his hands now traveled lower from her head and upon the arc of her back.

Ishaani circled her arms around Ranveer's neck, letting her finger trail small massages upon the small of his neck as she felt him lead her backwards, Ishaani too lost in the way his tongue seemed to find its way into her mouth with an expertise that left her greedier for more, Ranveer pressing her form against her own as all the space between them now remained eliminated.

Ishaani suddenly felt her legs hit the side of something that snapped her out of their moment as she realized that they'd come to the edge of his bed. Ranveer gently separated away from her embrace as he noticed what she was looking at, smiling quietly just as Ishaani noticed the slight uncertainty upon his face. She turned her back against him as she blushed in spite of herself, wondering what was to happen next as she could feel the butterflies make constant rounds in her stomach, the colour creeping upon her cheeks as she felt the graze of his fingertips on her neck.

Ishaani shut her eyes with a sharp intake of breath as she felt her back park against his chest, his stubble tickling her with a soothing prickle. Ranveer pushed away the hair from upon the right of her neck to the opposite side slowly, leaving the exposed side of her wet skin to his liberty as he began placing trails of hot kisses upon them, Ishaani squirming in delight as her arms now remained locked into an embrace upon her waist along with his own around hers, the sparks in her heart exploding with a new set of emotions that she felt course through her like an adrenaline rush.

Ishaani freed herself with a twirl as Ranveer raised his head, looking bewildered at the sudden interruption. But even before he could say or assume anything otherwise, Ishaani pulled him back into a kiss as she let him guide her into a gradual fall and lay her upon the bed, never once breaking away contact as he now remained atop of her, his lips trailing away towards her chin and down her neck. Ishaani shut her eyes once again the moment Ranveer chose to venture daringly towards her neckline, leaving hotter and hotter trails of kisses that made her groan as she tugged at his sweatshirt, her nails digging deeper into it.

Within a swift snap of a moment, Ishaani had flipped Ranveer upon his back as she now remained straddled above him, deciding that it was time to return the pleasure as she let her lips tease against his own, leaving small trails of kisses upon his cheek until she reached his ear. She could feel Ranveer moan in pleasure as she sucked at his earlobe slowly, leaving hotter, wetter kisses behind his ear as she realized it to be his weak spot, enjoy the reaction that she was getting out of him as he moaned her name in a gritty whisper.

Ishaani pulled Ranveer's hands around her waist as she pulled him up with her in a see-saw, the latter still under the arousing ministration of Ishaani's lips sucking at his earlobe. Her legs now curled around his waist as Ranveer pulled her apart and let his lips meet against her own heatedly, bridging away all the gap in between them. Ishaani let her tongue leave no inch of his mouth unexplored as he grunted against her lips in ecstasy, her hands now running up the smooth build of his chest while his hands now began traveled through the back of her top.

She felt Ranveer trail lower once again as her head arched behind with a deep grunt of pleasure that remained embedded halfway down her throat, her eyes shut as she felt herself hit the soft plush of the bed suddenly. Ranveer pulled her hands away from around his neck and on either side of her with his own in a painful wait as he let his fingers trail upon her skin slowly, leaving her yearning for more and more as she felt him pressed against her legs.

Ishaani kissed the blade of his shoulder as his lips returned back to the soft flesh of her neck, hoarsely whispering his name into his ears as she remained writhing in pleasure beneath him. Her head fell to her other side as he returned the call of her name in a husky whisper, his fingers now trailing away her tank top from her stomach while her own dared to trail beneath his sweatshirt, trying to make out what the warmth of his bare skin felt like.

She could begin to feel herself grow warm in spite of the cutting chill as his lips left the deck of her neckline, his own breathing uneven as his lips now trailed in between the bridge of her chest, trailing lower and lower with a heated ferocity that left her at his mercy as he now reached along her stomach, kissing the bare skin as her top went higher, her body erupting in a fit of goosebumps. She was no in control of herself as her senses were beginning to get hazy, her nails digging into the small of his neck as she clenched at the back of his hair for support.

Ranveer let his fingers run astray as he let them trail through her top and below, running through the gaps between her pyjamas and her hips in the softest of touches while he let his other hand trail through her back. Ishaani felt her hip buckle against his own in spite of herself at the electrifying sensations his fingers were causing in every single pore of her body.

The next moment, however, she felt Ranveer's hips buckle back into hers messily as he groaned her name aloud, beginning the upward ascent once again as he enjoyed the emotions he was evoking out from her at the simplest of touches. And yet it only left Ishaani aching for more as his lips only made her aware of the drenched top that kept pressing into her skin every time he kissed the fabric of her top that created a heat of its own.

Ishaani felt her fingers interlock within Ranveer's own suddenly as his lips now acknowledged the swell of her tank top at long last, his lips never once breaking contact as he lightly sucked at the flesh through the material hesitantly. When Ishaani only groaned aloud rather throatily in return, Ranveer let his hands fall away from her own as he now let his other hand travel upon her top a little more confidently, softly kneading the accompanying swell the moment his hand reached at par while he continued sucking at the other half firmly. Ishaani's resistance failed her as she clenched his sweatshirt even harder, her eyes rolling back into her head as the warmth around her legs only intensified with the passing moments.

Ishaani let her hands away from upon his shirt and run through his hair dementedly as he switched sides, her breathing erratic as her back arched to give him better access. Ishaani felt Ranveer's hands fondle her delicate flesh with an expertise that pushed her on the brink of an entirely new world filled with ecstasy and blissful oblivion as his thumbs traced circles upon the heated flesh. Ishaani felt her hips buckle against Ranveer's for the second time that night as her hands fell away from his shirt, her chest heaving against his form as he finally reclaimed her lips once again in all glory, taking her through the path of _feeling_ as their tongues met against the other in a battle of dominance.

The absence of her painful clutch however suddenly made Ranveer snap open his eyes as he finally looked at Ishaani, lifting away his lips from upon her own slowly as though whipped by the realization of what he was doing. He sat up straight as he flushed heavily, disentangling himself from Ishaani as he let his legs swing from the bed while she sat up, doing the same as she straightened her top, her face flushed heavily as she could still feel the sensation of his fingers running all over her body while she still felt the same explosion of sparks at just the mere thought of it.

Both of them remained out of breath for a few moments as they felt the prickles of excitement fade away, leaving behind the daunting realization that they'd taken it ahead a step further tonight.

"Wow, that was something, wasn't it?" asked Ishaani at long last, her voice still not entirely back to normal as she tried to straighten her hair that had gotten a little too entangled. Ranveer looked at her, still spellbound by whatever had happened between them as he found his voice at long last, not meeting eyes with her suddenly.

"Call me whatever you want, Ishaani. This is not me. I cannot cross that boundary because... well, it's _you,"_ he replied sincerely as Ishaani took his hand within her own, kissing his fingertips softly. She was grateful that Ranveer didn't pull away his hand from out of her grasp as she noticed how even more so inviting he looked with his hair all messed up.

"It's your respect for the love that you have for me that prevents you from doing so, Ranveer. I understand. So there's nothing to be guilty about, okay?" she asked as she pulled up his chin so that their eyes finally met, the guilt in his own ones evident.

"I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" began Ranveer, but trailed off when he realized that Ishaani at understood what he was referring to.

"It's alright, okay? I wouldn't have minded it even if you'd have gone further," she added assuringly as Ranveer gave her a small smile, letting Ishaani pull him into an embrace.

"Thank you... for understanding," he emphasized as he whispered into Ishaani's ear, still not breaking away from the embrace as they both felt a strange _wholeness_ in the other's arms. A solace that they'd been deprived of since long.

"It's us, okay? We've survived through a lot, we'll survive through this as well," she added reassuringly as she stroked his hair while he did the same, sighing deeply into her air.

"I hope so."

"I know so. By the way, you didn't tell me whether you trust me to help you or no," she asked, remembering the point they'd left their conversation at in the living room before so much happened.

Ishaani waited in silence as Ranveer remained in her embrace until she realized that he'd fallen asleep upon her shoulder. She smiled as she gently made him lie down upon the pillow, feeling the goosebumps erupt upon her skin as she remembered that they were both still drenched. And yet even as she watched him sleep peacefully, she couldn't help but feel her heart gush with the pride of the kind of man that she'd fallen in love with, or rather the fact that a man like him loved her so unconditionally. And on the spur of the moment, she made herself a promise.

A promise to never let go of him, no matter what.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	137. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Unexpected Surprises**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Morning dawned upon the royal city of London with a gush of more winds, the leaves yet changing a few more colours along the path of shedding and gaining more accomplices upon the tender branches of the several trees lines along the streets even though the sun shined warmly, as was characteristic of the unpredictable autumns and weather conditions of London.

Back at the two-bedroom Green Park Suite at the Ritz, Ranveer stretched his arms out lazily as he felt his sleep begin to fade away, the remnants of it dissipating the moment he pushed open his eyes groggily. Wondering where he was as looked around the room disorientedly until they fell upon the view of the picturesque Green Park, Ranveer propped himself against the bedrest as he felt a strange contentment amd tranquility in his heart, something that he'd not felt since the passage of eons, in his opinion.

He took back his thoughts, however, the moment he felt a cracking throb in his head. Taking his head into his heads and massaging his temples, Ranveer couldn't understand why his head still hurt after sleeping. And yet he knew that it was a headache that wasn't associated with his stretches of insomnia. It was something that he'd spent several days of his teens experiencing - the headache of a hangover. Just when his thoughts only grew more fuddled and his stomach churned uncomfortably in a fit of nausea, a voice caught his attention.

"Ah, someone's up and awake at long last."

Ranveer looked up to see Ishaani staring back at him, glowing even more beautifully in the light of the dress she'd worn as she came and sat beside him with a glass of what Ranveer assumed looked like lemonade. For some odd reason, Ranveer couldn't help but notice that she looked even more radiant than usual today, the smile upon her face nothing short of the ethereal beauty he'd come to associate it with.

"Ishaani..." whispered Ranveer hoarsely as he looked at her, the regal beauty of London reflecting in the pearl-white halter-neck she had done. And even before Ranveer could groan in pain as he rubbed his temples furiously, Ishaani let out a soft sigh.

"Here, have some lime water. You'll feel better," she added as she brought forth a glass that Ranveer accepted without question, not curious about how it was that Ishaani even knew about his discomfort. Sipping away at the lemonade as he felt the citric tingle down his throat, he twitched his eyes and put out his tongue at the strength of the liquid, instantly regretting it the moment he opened his eyes to see Ishaani give him a cocked eyebrow.

"How long have I been out for?" asked Ranveer, eager to change the topic as he handed the glass back to her, feeling the nausea abate as he let his head fall back upon the headrest once again.

"Half a day. It's one in the afternoon now," replied Ishaani languidly, a small smile upon her face the moment Ranveer's jaw fell down in shock.

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up, Ishaani? And what happened about the consignment? Did we get a call? What did Mr. Tennyson say?" let out Ranveer in a series of panicked questions as he looked close to hyperventilating. He was about to jump out of bed abruptly when Ishaani caught hold of his arm and made him sit put, pinning her finger upon his lips that brought his tirade of questions to an end.

"We haven't received a call yet, so relax!" was all she told him in response and Ranveer couldn't help but feel his heart sink a little. Even before he could say or do anything, Ishaani took away her finger from upon his lips and crossed her arms upon her chest angrily.

"And just for your information, I _didn't_ wake you? Do you even have any idea from when I've been trying to wake you up?! All that was left was to throw water upon you again!" she roared at him as she made to get down from the bed, but was pulled back by Ranveer who'd now caught her wrist, as though something had dawned upon him all of a sudden.

"Again? What do you mean, _again_? What's going on?" asked Ranveer a little too sharply as he suddenly gave her a suspicious look.

Something suddenly didn't make sense to him, especially the disjointed contentment he was feeling with regards to Ishaani even though he knew it in his guts that it didn't have anything to do with the previous day's incidents with what she did for him. And yet there was something, he was sure... something that he couldn't _recollect_ even though he knew that it was there. But he just couldn't remember no matter what he did, not without aggravating his headache. So he decided to let Ishaani speak.

"Err..." was all Ishaani let out in response as she suddenly lowered her gaze, her face flushing red as she now chose to fidget with the hem of her dress. And that was when Ranveer's attention was drawn towards his own attire.

"Wait a minute... how did I get into _these_ clothes? I had grey tracks on the previous night, not black. And even the t-shirt..." muttered Ranveer, more to himself than to her as he looked at his clothes in shock. He had no recollection of changing into anything after he'd gone off to sleep the previous night; he had no recollection about even waking up during the previous night except for now, and yet it didn't make any sense to him. What did happen?

"Um, I changed you out of your clothes," replied Ishaani awkwardly as he looked up at her, his lips slightly parted as though words were beginning to fall short against the rapidly spinning cogwheels that his mind was running to try to fit the pieces of the jigsaw. Nothing was making sense to him though.

"What? Why?" he asked in a string of questions, baffled and flabbergasted at the same time at being unable to remember what actually happened.

"You, err, might have gotten wet yesterday night," responded Ishaani, still not meeting eyes with him even though Ranveer noticed that she now had a rather gentle smile upon her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ranveer, his heart suddenly squelching in the anxiety of the unknown, trying to rack his brains even harder as he tried to hold on to the vague snippets of the concealed memories that wouldn't clear up no matter how much he tried. The more he tried to hold on to it, the more it slipped away from him like the mists of smoke.

"I may have pulled you underneath the shower and got you drenched in cold water," replied Ishaani rather apologetically as she finally met eyes with him, and there was something about the way they sparked that took him off-guard, the foreboding in his heart only growing more and more.

"And why would you do that?" asked Ranveer in a barely audible whisper as his voice choked, suddenly not liking where the conversation was headed for his instincts were beginning to take over slowly, trying to bring practicality into the picture before emotions took over. Ishaani gave him an unsure look, wondering how best to frame her answer before she decided to be honest with him.

"Well, let's just say that you were all out and drunk and were putting up a fight to go back to bed, so I took you under the shower and got you wet instead to snap some sense back into you. I got you changed out from your clothes because you were already feverish and I didn't want you to sleep the same way for obvious reasons."

"I didn't drink anything yesterday, and even you know- wait a minute..." exclaimed Ranveer suddenly as his eyes widened to the size of saucepans, staring at the ceiling blankly while Ishaani gave him a bewildered look. Turning his attention back to her at long last, he continued at the same high pitch.

"Oh my God, the _kadha_! It was the only thing I'd had before sleeping! You knew what triggered this! It's why you had the lemonade ready for me now, didn't you?" he asserted as he gave Ishaani an exasperated look, cursing his luck for accepting her offer with the kadha that did him no good except leave him with a lingering headache and no recollection about what had happened the previous night.

"Now don't get mad at me! I stuck to the recipe perfectly!" shot back Ishaani defensively as she gave him a flabbergasted look, her eyes darting everywhere along the room except towards him. Ranveer knew that his suspicion was correct.

"Kadhas do not make people go _drunk_ , Ishaani," continued Ranveer in the same tone of self-reproach as he slapped his hand over his head, wondering why Ishaani's cooking always ended up in disasters like these.

"I know that, but-" began Ishaani, but trailed off uncertainly the moment Ranveer raised his head.

"But what?" asked Ranveer, wondering what it could have been that could have triggered the unusual behaviour on his part without actually consuming any alcohol. Ishaani took a deep sigh before coming clean about it.

"I, er, think I know what might have been the problem. It was, er, something that Mala pointed out when I was following the recipe. She said that one of the, er, ingredients was extra but if given in the right proportions, it's used for medicinal purposes only although she did suspect that the quantity was a bit too much. But since the recipe was quite, er, old, she didn't seem to mind it much because she did know that family recipes come with extra, er, _secret_ ingredients. So she told me to stick with it."

"What was the ingredient?" asked Ranveer after some time, taking in her entire explanation with a patience that he found himself running short of even though he didn't even once raise his voice. And the fact that Ishaani was still refusing to meet eyes with him was beginning to set him off the edge even more so.

"Cannabis leaves," replied Ishaani in a small voice as Ranveer gasped, slapping his forehead for the second time in less than five minutes. Ishaani gave him a guilty look even though she didn't look too remotely apologetic from the laughter he knew was threatening to break upon her lips. And suddenly he was taken by an insane urge to laugh as well until he controlled himself at the last moment.

"You put _bhaang_ leaves in the _kadha_?" asked Ranveer, the incredulity in his voice forcing Ishaani to finally meet eyes with him.

" _Powdered_ , like was written. One and a half teaspoon," specified Ishaani rather pointedly as though ready to shove the recipe down his eyes for himself to see what was written.

"Ishaani, you are supposed to put a quarter of a teaspoon of ground cannabis leaves at the most even if you're adding them! It's what Maa and Ritika always did," specified Ranveer when he saw the curious look upon Ishaani's face that clearly wondered how it was that he knew so much about the same. Ishaani shook her head, suddenly flustered as she hid her face away in her palms and spoke through them.

"I will never cook again in my life, ever! Especially for you," she added reproachfully and Ranveer gave her a sympathetic look.

"You might be the Queen of Dalal Street, but the kitchen is definitely not your forte," replied Ranveer playfully as he rubbed circles upon the back of her hand consolingly.

"I just wanted you to feel better," whispered Ishaani as Ranveer gave her a quiet smile, suddenly remembering the last time they'd gotten high on _bhaang_ more than a decade ago.

"Nothing good can ever come out of _bhaang_ , Ishaani. I hope you remember that," reminded Ranveer and Ishaani rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh yeah, especially trying to cuss at Baa and almost confessing and kissing each other upon the bed, awkward as we were with all of us cramped together," added Ishaani before she realized what she let slip. Ranveer cocked his eyebrow at her just as she flushed.

"How do you know about that? I thought you didn't remember anything from the night," asked Ranveer rather sharply and Ishaani gave him a suspicious look suddenly.

"I thought you didn't either."

"I, er, found my old video camera in the store room the day before I left for Sydney. It had the recordings from that Holi day in it and everything that did happen and er... _almost_ happened, even though I still can't recount any of it" added Ranveer awkwardly and Ishaani gave him a sly smile.

"Yeah, I was the one who hid the video camera away in the first place," she confessed as Ranveer gawked at her.

"Why?"

"Because you're mental! I knew how you'd have reacted if you saw that and I wasn't wrong either. Your reaction just now on waking up was identical to what I had anticipated. Besides, it was embarrassing enough for all of us, especially the things we've all done. So it was best hidden away from sight, especially since none of us could recollect anything from the day," she ended, leaving Ranveer stupefied.

He didn't know whether it was the stupidity of the situation or Ishaani's bizarre expression that finally did make him burst into a fit of laughter, Ishaani following suit soon enough. The fact that it was _Ishaani_ at the end of the day who'd hidden away the video recording was something that he still had trouble believing even though he knew that it was true. But the fact that it was all out at long last was something that they found terribly funny, especially the fact that they'd both tried to wash out the image of whatever it was that they'd seen because they felt that it would create and brew unnecessary trouble.

And yet it was quite the contrary as they now looked back upon their young selves in pity, realizing how much they could have skipped and saved themselves from the pain of. And yet there was something about the irony of the situation that only made them laugh harder as Ishaani let her head fall upon Ranveer's chest, feeling an unknown weight lift off a little more from upon their heart. Both of them continued to laugh for a good ten minutes, suddenly realizing how they hadn't laughed like this in almost eight years as their ribs began to ache, finally sobering down when they could no longer draw in breath.

Until Ranveer's eyes were drawn to something.

"What's that on your neck?" asked Ranveer suddenly, forcing Ishaani to look up at him again, confused. The abrupt change of topic felt weird, especially after the sudden lightening of the situation. The curious look upon Ranveer's face suddenly made her realize that the conversation was going to tread difficult waters soon enough. And especially after the fright that Ranveer gave her, she decided to have a little more fun with him.

"What?"

"The marks... what's that?" pointed Ranveer as he pushed her hair away from upon her neck. The skin looked slightly red. Ishaani quickly pulled her hair ahead, putting on a coy look that Ranveer wasn't entirely comfortable with.

"Nothing, really," she replied evasively as she made to get up, but Ranveer's grip on her wrist remained as firm as ever. He suddenly got back the same anxiety that was building in his heart about the unknown events from last night, until it hit him finally like the strike of a lightening, the contentment suddenly making sense to him, and yet not making any as he looked up at her worriedly.

"Ishaani, did something _happen_ between us the previous night?" asked Ranveer as he pulled her chin up so that their eyes met, and the fire in her eyes only fuelled the fear of a tryst happening between them that he never wanted to happen between them, especially in a condition like that with no recollection of the same whatsoever.

"You don't seriously expect me to answer that right now, do you? And I can't talk about things like that. I mean it's embarrassing," specified Ishaani when Ranveer opened his mouth to speak, his face losing all colour suddenly as his hand now cupped her cheek worriedly.

"Ishaani! Please tell me that nothing happened between us last night," he repeated again as his eyes pleaded against her own, hoping against hope that it was not true and that he'd not crossed any boundaries the previous night in the haze of his drunken stupor.

"Why are you making such a big deal of it anyway? And whatever it was, it was good," added Ishaani rather playfully as she smirked, enjoying Ranveer's horror-struck expression with a sudden gush of nostalgia.

It reminded her of all the times he'd maintain a safe physical proximity from her even as a child, and how it was only with great difficulty that he'd finally gotten accustomed to returning her hugs. Some things never changed, she mused. And even after three kisses and all those years, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that Ranveer still couldn't even imagine crossing that boundary with her.

"Stop it! You're scaring me, okay?" he squeaked out at long last, as though barely able to muster the courage to speak anymore as his gaze finally lowered against her own for the first time that day. When Ishaani continued to watch his every flicker and twitch wordlessly, Ranveer couldn't take the unbearable silence anymore, his heart sagging under the guilt of what he's probably done.

"I need some air..." was all he whispered as he got off the bed at long last, uncaring about the fact that he swung off too quickly and that he could now see stars popping into his vision. He had to get away from Ishaani as far away as he could, he knew for he couldn't meet eyes with her anymore. He had never imagined this happening like this in the wildest of his dreams, and the fact that it had happened like this and with no recollection of the same was something that he couldn't stomach either.

"Ranveer, listen to me..." called out Ishaani as she tagged behind him while Ranveer made his way into the hall without even looking back once.

"Ranveer..." she called out again as she was hot on his heels, almost close enough to pull his hand even though he remained as unresponsive as ever.

"Ranveer, come back here..." she called out to him for the third time when he quickened his pace, finally catching hold of his hand that brought him to an abrupt halt. Ishaani turned him around as he began trying to wriggle his arms out from her grip but she only relinquished her hold upon him even more so.

"Ranveer!" she finally yelled out as Ranveer gave up, letting his shoulders sag. When he still refused to meet eyes with Ishaani, she forced up his chin and cupped his cheeks fiercely.

"Look at me! Nothing happened between us last night, okay? We fooled around a little, but nothing happened! You feel asleep then so I changed you into a warmer pair of clothes. That's all! I promise, okay? _Trust me_!" she added as Ranveer finally dared to look up, his eyes searching for the truth in them greedily while he delved into the depth of her onyx gaze so brimming with love and respect for him.

Seeing the truth of her words reflect in her eyes, Ranveer let his head fall upon her shoulder as he pulled her into an embrace, while she did the same. She could feel him shiver in her arms as she stroked his hair lovingly, realizing just how much he respected her to have been so guilty just at the mere thought of not giving her that kind of respect by going with the flow of his emotions and following his heart for once, crossing the boundaries of loyalty. And the way he held on to her in that minute just made her love him a little more.

"Never... do that again, okay? I wouldn't have ever been to face you if anything like that would've happened..." he whispered frightfully into her ears as they continued being in the other's embrace, Ishaani smiling against his chest. Separating after a few minutes, Ishaani tiptoed to plant a small kiss upon Ranveer's head as she cupped his face once again.

"I know, okay? Calm down," she added as he kissed her forehead in return, feeling his unevenly beating heart slowly restore to its normal rhythm. Both of them stared at each other in silence as the sunlight refracted all over the room, dousing them both in a warmth apart from the other's now returning essence. When neither of them broke the comfortable silence between them, Ranveer spoke up at long last.

"I never wanted this to be a drunken haze between us. It's something I want to remember every moment... every single bit of... the day it does happen between us, if it ever does," whispered Ranveer in a quiet confession as Ishaani smiled, suddenly feeling the butterflies get riled up in her stomach again at simply the mere thought of what he just said. She smiled softly as she planted a kiss upon the button of his nose.

"You don't need to say anything more because I know. Go get freshened up now, I'll ask the room service to get us some brunch," she added softly as Ranveer nodded his head and smiled. He'd barely turned away from her when he couldn't resist the urge that'd just crept up his heart, looking back at Ishaani and pulling her into his embrace once again as she gasped in surprise, but hugged him back willingly as he kissed her cheek softly.

Separating once again, he left her wordlessly to stand alone in the living room with the remnant of the shy smile upon his face that spoke much more, the slight twinkle of his eye creating a pool of happiness that her soul drank thirstily from. She let her hand softly run along the length of her neck as she shut her eyes, taken back to the flashes from the previous night that only left a coy smile upon her face.

It was a new side to Ranveer that she was beginning to see in these past two weeks and it was something that she loved even more so with the way he could love her in spite of his restraint. And if this was what he was capable of evoking within her with so much self-control, she wondered what he was capable of without it. And simply the thought of it sent her mind spiralling into a world of fancies that she didn't want to come out of anytime soon.

She was grudglingly snapped out from her engaging thoughts, however, when the line in the living room rang shrilly, breaking her line of thoughts rather rudely as she picked up the offending device, putting it upon her ear.

"There's a Miss Disha Parekh here to meet you," spoke the receptionist and Ishaani rolled her eyes in spite of the fact that she suddenly felt even happier than before.

"Send her up!" was all she said as she replaced the line, remembering with a start that she was supposed to call the room service up and ask him to bring them some food for the afternoon. Quickly slipping open the drawer and pulling out the menu card, Ishaani scanned through the list until she landed up on the final six items that she decided upon for the day along with juice and coffee:

 _1\. Polenta sausage, potatoes, tomatoes, mushrooms, beans, gluten-free toast and scrambled tofu, with a vegan mayo and tomato sauce;_  
 _2\. Raw flax and chia seed crepe with cashew cream, raw chocolate and fresh fruit;_  
 _3\. Walnut pancakes with banana ice cream, maple syrup, coconut almond crumble and blueberries;_  
 _4\. Dujhan galette with garlic mushrooms, caramelized onions, asparagus, sun-dried tomatoes, rocket, spinach and maple and mustard dressing;_  
 _5\. Sautéed spinach, field mushrooms, chilli beans and crispy tofu – helped along by fresh apple and spinach juice, a glass of Prosecco_  
 _6\. Raspberry crunola parfait, made with blended cashews_

Finally replacing the receiver again after placing her order carefully with the head of room service, Ishaani had just stood up when a rap at the door caught her attention. Quickly walking over to the door, Ishaani pulled the door open to reveal an eighteen-year old Disha standing in front of her in a black Peter Pan collar top and denim jeans, her hair pulled into a high ponytail while she ended her look with three inch high stilettos, coming up to Ishaani's height. She remained as skinny as ever as she pulled Ishaani into a hug, her handbag safely away from between the two of them.

"Disha!"

"Ah, Ishaani! After ages!" exclaimed Disha once they separated and Ishaani took a good look at her.

It was still a wonder to her that she and Disha had grown this close against all odds, and the fact that she felt that Disha had grown too quickly was something that felt rather funny to her. After the split from the family and Falguni's death, Ishaani had taken on the role of being a mother-figure to her be it paying her fees every year back at Cambridge so that there was no hitch in Disha's education or be it visit her twice a year in London or otherwise. She knew that she didn't give too much time to her sister in general, but she knew that they were much, much closer and in touch than they ever were when they lived under the same roof, as irony could have it.

"Good heavens, you look stunning!"

"You don't look too bad yourself," remarked Disha cheekily as Ishaani shut the door and led her towards the living room, Disha letting out a soft whistle at the sight of the exquisite suite. Ishaani couldn't help but chuckle in spite of herself.

"I'm surprised that you could make it this quickly to meet me," she remarked once both of them took a seat on the sofa, Disha instantly freeing herself of the stilettos and pulling her feet up comfortably while Ishaani did the same.

"Was around here so I decided to drop by and give you a visit since you told me you were in the city. It's been seven months anyway," added Disha and Ishaani gave her an apologetic look, feeling guilty about not being able to pay Disha a timely visit, the time thieves being the quest for tracking and getting an appointment with _RV_ and her father's incomplete legacy.

"I'm so sorry about that. We're leaving tonight though," added Ishaani, and Disha gave her an understanding look.

Ishaani knew that her sister had born enough loss for a young age to not be emotionally dependent to anyone to the same extent, but she always knew that Disha could now count upon her for that emotional support as well. If her losses had been rampant, then Disha's were no less with the fact that she'd lost the sanctity of her parents and a happy family by the age of ten itself.

"That's alright, I'm leaving back for the campus in another hour anyway," replied Disha casually and both the sisters shared a small smile.

"How have you been?" asked Ishaani after some time while Disha now looked excited.

"Great! Fashion designing is definitely way harder than I thought, and its just the first year that's begun and the work load if simply mental! And then there's all sorts of chaps at the campus, weirdos at that. I think I'm still a little hungover from the sorority party," she admitted rather lamely, and Ishaani rolled her eyes at her. She'd given Disha the freedom of choice even though she'd set certain boundaries that Disha herself chose to conform to, so Ishaani knew that it must have been an exception to the rule even though Disha didn't look remotely apologetic.

"Disha, you promised-" began Ishaani just as Disha rolled her eyes at her sister in exasperation.

"Not again, pl- you! _Servant_!" shrieked Disha as she jumped off from the sofa while Ishaani did the same in reflex, startled by what had created the commotion. Ishaani looked behind to see Ranveer coming out from his room, wiping his hair clear of the water as he looked at the sisters in shock, his eyes darting from between Ishaani and Disha until they finally landed upon the former, who didn't change much looks wise from the last he saw her eight years ago.

"This is beginning to get old now," replied Ranveer rather stiffly as he deposited the towel in the laundry box and walked back to where both of them stood. Disha took her eyes away from him with great difficulty.

"What is he doing here?" she asked Ishaani at long last, torn between confusion and ogling at him with keen interest. Ishaani noticed the same thing and cleared her throat rather unnecessarily before speaking.

"Disha, I'd like you to meet _Mr. RV_ here from the RV Group of Industries. He's the company with whom we've tied up for Papa's legacy," she put forth the introduction and Disha gasped in stunned disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"She isn't," replied Ranveer on behalf of Ishaani as all the three of them sat down once again, Disha still not able to take her eyes away from Ranveer who now sat before them in a navy blue t-shirt pulled up his elbows and white tracks. When none of them broke the awkward silence in the air, Disha decided to speak her mind out at long last.

"You always looked pretty good for a helper but you look like a million bucks right now!"

"Disha!" squeaked Ishaani reproachfully as she nudged her sister, who in turn gave her an exasperated look. Disha still had difficulty trying to understand her sister's reversed and orthodox approaches at times.

"What? I'm just being honest! Oh what, is he still your property?" asked Disha suddenly as she noticed the disapproving look upon Ishaani's face that quickly flushed red at her response. Disha didn't bother concealing the sly smile that did cross her features. Ishaani was saved the embarrassment however when Ranveer jumped in between to save her.

"Flattering as that was, why don't we all have lunch together? The two of us were getting started upon it anyway," added Ranveer as Disha looked slightly hesitant, but didn't give it too much thought anyway.

"Sure, I'm starving!"

Ranveer nodded as the three of them walked up to the oak dining table built for six, chatting a little more before the room service finally brought up the items for the brunch. Tucking in at the dishes ravenously as the bellboy helped them out with servings, the three of them spoke a little more about the kind of lives they were leading, Disha talking about her life, social circle and studies at Cambridge, Ranveer talking about his work life in Sydney, Ishaani about the entire consignment and the drama from the past few days when she finally landed upon the point in question.

Finally clearing up their plates at long last as the final round of wine flew around the place, Ishaani wiped her hands clean and mentioned about the big happening of yesterday in terms of the family equation.

"I mean Sharman today." Ranveer and Ishaani were quick to notice that Disha's face looked blotched suddenly as she slammed her napkin rather harshly upon the table, much more so than intended as she gritted through her teeth.

"How is he?"

"Good. Working at a leading law firm here and is junior partner, earns well, had grown a stubble, even put on weight from the usual skinny build and as shrewd and quick on the wits as well," summarized Ishaani while Disha gave her a disinterested look. Ranveer remained silent and chose to observe the conversation instead.

"What did he want?"

"Was the legal counsel of the opposite party," answered Ishaani just as Disha relaxed back into her chair, looking annoyed.

"Git."

"Disha-" began Ishaani but she raised her hand, cutting through her speech as she knew what was going to come her way. Even though Ishaani was the one who'd been abandoned, she knew that at the end of the day Disha was the actual person who was abandoned as the tables changed overnight, love turning into indifference so effortlessly in the war of power and money. And it was something she'd not gotten over till this date.

"Don't try to sugar talk me into this, Ishaani. You are naive, not me," she shot back rather stiffly and Ishaani gave her a pensive look.

"He was apologizing for earlier."

"And what, you forgave him?" asked Disha, even though her the incredulity in her voice didn't go amiss by either. Ishaani took a deep sigh as she felt Ranveer's gaze upon her until she finally said the unsaid.

"Not really, no."

"Good, because he doesn't deserve it either," added Disha as she nodded her head in approval, giving her sister a firm look as though expecting her to buckle any minute.

Even though she knew that Ishaani had toughened up manifold in all those years, she knew that Ishaani still did have that soft corner for the people she did care for a little in the end because of the kind of mould she came from. When Ishaani didn't say anything further, Ranveer knew that it was the time to steer the conversation towards some answers that he needed, assured that if anyone would give him a clear picture about the sudden change in equations, it was Disha.

"If you don't mind me asking - what exactly did go wrong between you people?" asked Ranveer, and Disha gave him a pensive look before speaking up.

"It was when Dad passed away and the whole property fiasco happened. Baa called in an intervention and asked family members to choose sides. All the cousins were forced to choose hers upon Mom's. Prateik was a kid and Gauri would have been disowned after her fiasco with The love marriage so she had to keep her mouth shut and agree. Sharman bhai and Devarsh were who disappointed me for they didn't need to take sides but they did. Till that moment, we were all as thick as thieves. The next moment, not so much. I'll never forgive them, ever."

"I'm surprised though. I can understand about Prateik being innocent but Gauri? After all that Ishaani had done for her?" asked Ranveer as he recalled the entire incident that Ishaani had narrated to him about what had happened at Gauri's wedding when recounting her past with Chirag. Disha's features suddenly softened.

"I don't really hold anything against her. She just went out of radar after that because she was left with no other option. Life was becoming harder for her under Baa's taunts and the societal talks so she left the country with Pranav and settled abroad then. New Zealand. Nobody ever heard from her since and we honestly don't know whether she's even dead or alive," concluded Disha with a soft sigh, while Ishaani picked off from there.

"Sharman says that she and Pranav are back to Mumbai. Shifted recently. Even Devarsh did," she added and Disha's features darkened once again at the mention of the latter. Ranveer could sense from Ishaani's uncertain look that a speech was due in order.

"Good for them," spoke Disha blankly, and just like anticipated, Ishaani spoke up at long last as she finally turned her fullest attention towards Ranveer.

"It's not something we can forgive or forget, but I guess that's how life is. It was a choice we all had to make on the spur of the moment and choose sides, and we did. And I guess before we cousins could even get a chance to sit this through and talk it out or try to make amends, we'd all gone too far away from each other both physically and mentally, especially since life hit us the way it did. What happened wasn't right because the circumstances were to be blamed ultimately, but yes, I don't bear any ill-feelings towards anyone anymore."

Ranveer nodded his head in silence as Ishaani fell quiet at long last, both the sisters looking at each other, sharing the same memory as they felt old wounds resurface, even though they snapped out of it the moment Ranveer spoke again, his voice diffusing the sudden tension in the atmosphere.

"And where's Prateik now?" he asked, and Disha's turbulent features relaxed slightly as she chose to answer. Ishaani sat along silently.

"He's at Stanford, doing God knows what. The last I spoke to him was a year and a half back. Post then it's just been social media updates and an occasional WhatsApp message between us," she replied and Ranveer sighed, wondering how exactly could so much damage happen in so little time and the kind of turns all of their lives had taken in those eight years.

"I still can't believe that so much could change so soon."

"That's life, I guess. You change with times and so does relationships. I mean there was a time when you'd save every single rupee as much as you can even if it meant wearing the same shirt or torn kurtas that Kaka would stitch for you or even wearing slippers whose sole wouldn't last for more than three months. And look at you today - you're at the Ritz," added Ishaani rather cheekily, getting the desired reaction out from Ranveer.

Ranveer chuckled in spite of himself as he remembered all the times that Ishaani would term him as a miser when he'd spend poorly upon himself and continuously keep saving money for 'goodness knows what reason', according to Ishaani. But just like everything, even those days had been left behind.

I wasn't a spendthrift even when I started earning well for myself. It was when I buried Ritika and lowered her casket into the ground when I realized that we're not taking anything anywhere. The six-feet hole in the ground opens a whole new arena of perspective upon life and how poorly we live it chasing something that's never to be our own in the end because what we take along with us at the end is our deeds and karma... Your life gone in the flash of every important moment you've lived till then," explained Ranveer when Disha gave him a bewildered look. Ishaani heard on in silence.

"Who's Ritika?"

"My late wife," replied Ranveer and Disha gave him a sympathetic look, the surprise upon it evident.

"I'm so sorry," spoke Disha in a quiet voice and Ranveer gave her a somber look.

"I'm rather sorry about it too. At the end of it all, the money is just going to stay back in the world and will pass down to different people. It's how life is. So I decided to make my future secure but to live life to the fullest. Baba always says that money is just the dirt of your hand - one day you have it, the next day you don't. So till the dirt of money is upon my hands, why not make the best of it? Maa and Baba still find it difficult to spend and I don't blame them either after the days they've seen, but I'm getting them warmed up to the concept," added Ranveer and both himself and Ranveer chuckled while Disha looked at them blankly.

"How did you do it though, Ranveer?" asked Disha suddenly as she gave Ranveer a curious look, looking at him as though she was clearly seeing him for the first time. Ranveer winked at her rather playfully in response, letting the seriousness of the situation abate.

"I kissed the genie," he replied and both the sisters laughed in spite of themselves. Sobering down quickly as Disha shot Ishaani a keen look, she fired away her next statement at Ranveer rather daringly.

"I hope my sister has the sense to marry you know. I know I would."

"Disha!" exclaimed Ishaani, suddenly flabbergasted as she flushed red, giving her sister a death glare while Disha rolled her eyes at her sister. Neither of the sisters noticed the uncomfortable flush that crept upon Ranveer's face though.

"Relax! He's all yours... I'm more than happy with _Liam,_ " shot back Disha with a sudden outpour of passion evident upon her face at the mention of the unknown Liam, even though it was obvious what he was to Disha. Ishaani simply folded her hands upon her chest with a deadpan look upon her face.

"Good enough. Keep your nose in your own business," she added just as Disha cocked her eyebrow at her sister in amusement. Shaking her head at her sister knowing how hopelessly in love she was with the man at the head of the table, Disha looked at her watch to see that it had already crossed three fifteen in the afternoon.

"Whatever! And on that note, it's rather late right now. I think it's best if I get moving if I need to catch the train," explained Disha just as she stood up, while Ranveer and Ishaani did the walked over and gave Ranveer a quick side hug before moving towards Ishaani, pulling her into a loving embrace and planting a quick peck upon her sister's cheek, leaving her surprised at the sudden gush of affection that was usually uncharacteristic of Disha, even though it made for a good change.

"Take care of yourself and give me a call when you reach," said Ishaani as she gave Disha a quick kiss on the head, the latter giving her a look torn between amusement and exasperation.

"Duh!"

"Bye Disha. It's nice meeting you after all these years," said aloud Ranveer as they walked her towards the door, Disha having a gentle smile upon her face as she took in Ranveer's features once again, unable to keep herself from ogling even more so when she realized how possessive Ishaani still was about him.

"Nice meeting you too! You're just as cool as you were before as well," she stated sincerely as she slapped his shoulder, earning another look from Ishaani even though she pretended not to notice.

"You're not serious," stated Ranveer as he gave her a surprised look, and Disha could easily see what it was that Ishaani liked about him so much even though humility was certainly not quite the thing she looked for in her dream guy.

"I never lie, you know that. Straightforward on the face - you're hot goods," she declared and Ranveer flushed, wondering what was wrong with both the sisters that morning as he fell short of words, succumbing to simply letting his cheeks grow red. Ishaani, on the other hand, settled for a snide reminder.

"And you've got a _boyfriend_."

"Yeah I know. There's no need to get the fire alarms working already," she said as she walked out the room at long last, Ishaani now a flustered mess at the relentless flow of comments, especially with the last one.

"Bye and take care, both of two of you. Stay safe," she added with a wink and the implied meaning of what she meant didn't go amiss to either Ranveer or Ishaani as they were reminded once again about the untold story from the previous night. Both of them made sure to avoid the other's gaze as Disha finally disappeared from their line of vision, Ishaani letting out a soft sigh.

"Well, that was adventurous," exclaimed Ranveer as he shut the door, Ishaani retracting into the room without another word. Ranveer knew that it was time to talk about what he wanted to the moment he'd left the showers but had to push the topic for later when he saw Disha. Ranveer was about to open his mouth to speak when Ishaani halted in her tracks, as though on impulse, and turned behind to look at Ranveer trailing right behind her.

"I'm sorry about earlier today, alright? I crossed some boundaries that I shouldn't have and I was way out of line," he added rather apologetically as he chose to meet eyes with her this time, taking her hands into his own.

"That's the thing - you didn't," she replied and Ranveer understood what it was that she was talking about. He nodded his head at her awkwardly and was about to speak when his phone buzzed, breaking the spell of their eye-contact that neither of them wanted to snap out of.

"This is not over," whispered Ranveer as he sought for his phone and picked it up, placing it upon his ear and walking back to Ishaani, who in turn looked curious.

"Yes, speaking? Uhuh... Okay... But... Alright..." sighed Ranveer upon the phone at long last as he disconnected the line, his face suddenly downcast as he didn't meet eyes with Ishaani. She, in turn, tried to scan his face greedily for any sign of who it could be upon the phone and what it was that had gotten his spirits so low after the excitement of the morning.

"Well?" she asked worriedly when Ranveer didn't speak anything, his head still bent.

"It was Mr. Tennyson," whispered Ranveer in a small voice as Ishaani pulled up his chin, only to see that he had tears sparkling in his eyes that rolled down his cheeks the moment their eyes met in the serene afternoon atmosphere of a now cloudy-London, the view of the Green Park making the room even more so.

"And?" she pestered further as Ranveer refused to speak anything, her own heart beating away madly as she couldn't stomach the suspense anymore. It was going to be years of hardwork coming down to this very moment, and the pressure of success or failure at this point of time after everything they'd been through especially in the past few days was beginning to get to her already.

"We don't..." began Ranveer and trailed off, the word in itself making something within Ishaani crack as she let go of her restraint at long last, the tears leaving her eyes suddenly as she didn't bother concealing her disappointment and grief at all. Ranveer looked up at her as he wiped away the tears from upon her face even though she cried on unabashedly, not giving him a chance to speak as she clung on to him as though for dear life. Ranveer rubbed circles upon her back and whispered softy.

"Why are you crying?"

"We didn't get it," replied back Ishaani as she continued to bury her face into his chest, suddenly losing the will to even look up at him and meet eyes with him. Everything had gone to waste - all of Ranveer's sacrifices and pains that he'd made just for her. And for some odd reason, she felt entirely responsible as she realized that she'd drowned brought upon a loss not just to her company, but to Ranveer's as well. And she was suddenly too afraid to look up lest she find anger or disappointment in his eyes for her, neither of which she could take at this moment especially. She didn't have a choice, however, when Ranveer spoke next.

"Who said we didn't?"

"What do you mean?" she asked suddenly as her head snapped up, a newfound hope building in her heart at his question even though she could see that the tears were still leaving from his eyes. Ranveer sniffed quietly as he hastily wiped away the tears from upon his face and gave her the broadest smile that he could muster in that moment.

"We don't have to repudiate our contract with the supplier after all. We got the deal!" he exclaimed into the cool afternoon air as Ishaani stared on at him, dumbfounded and too lost for words as her mind was still trying to process the shock of his statement. The moment she recovered from her shock-

"Damn you, Ranveer! I'll kill you!" she yelled at the top of her voice as she rained punches and slaps on any muscle she had access to while Ranveer raised his hands above his head to shield himself from her. "How dare you give me a heart failure like that!" she roared as Ranveer finally caught hold of her hands, trying to keep her in control as Ishaani kicked and thrashed against his grip until she finally gave up at long last the moment their eyes met again.

"Call it karma for making my heart fail during my final results at the University level... or even for this morning," he whispered playfully as she freed herself out from his grip at long last, giving him a basilisk look that made him laugh rather immoderately.

"You are such an ass!" shot back Ishaani even though she began to chuckle too within moments in spite of herself.

Ranveer pulled Ishaani into his arms as they remained bound to each other in a tight embrace, the sun finally breaking through the cloudiness of the atmosphere as the light cascaded into the room, bathing them both with its glow as well. They had both persevered years and years as they faced all the trials and tribulations that had come their way bravely, never once accepting defeat until they did become what they'd vowed to become all those years ago - the rulers of the world.

Ranveer kissed Ishaani upon her cheek while she did the same to him as they laughed and cried simultaneously in the other's embrace, feeling much, much happier than they had in all those years as they could feel a strange weight lift away from upon their hearts. The world had once laughed upon them for dreaming to become the rulers of the world and yet nine years from that incident, both of them had established a duopoly in the London markets, soon to be jointly crowned as the _King_ and _Queen_ of the London Diamond Markets, which in turn gave them a free hand at easier transaction along the world diamond market as well.

Finally separating from each other at long last, both of them wiped away the tears from upon each other's face as they laughed, Ranveer planting a loving kiss upon Ishaani's forehead while she took in the rich scent of lemon coming from his grey shirt. They had an appointment with Mr. Tennyson at four in the evening to sign upon the much awaited dotted line at long last along with discussing several other requirements of the consignment. But for now, a small intimate celebration was in order.

"Congratulations on our first legacy together, Ishaani. To being the _King and Queen_ of the diamond markets at long last," he added in a playful whisper as he proposed a small toast, and Ishaani did the same before claiming his lips with her own.

"To being the _King and Queen_ of the diamond markets."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	138. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Stepping Stone**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ishaani sat in front of the dressing table in her room as she put the final touch ups of gloss upon her lips, ready to check out from the room and to depart for the airport from where their flight to Sydney was due in another three and a half hours. Even as she sat there grooming herself, she found herself unable to keep her mind from wandering back to what had happened between herself and Ranveer the previous nights as her mind recollected their conversations from the last two days, the intoxicating joy of their success making her sail upon cloud nine in that moment.

Like always, being the first one of the two being ready, Ranveer entered Ishaani's room to check up on her, a grey overcoat richly draped upon it's accompanying grey three-piece suit, only to Ishaani in a navy blue jumper finishing her touch-ups, quickly getting up and tossing the gloss and eye-liner in her handbag at his sight. Their baggages had already been placed in the Rolls Royce of the hotel the moment they'd returned to the hotel after their meeting with Mr. Tennyson where they'd finally signed upon the contract and had discussed all the essentials for the consignment in question. On the parting note of the meeting, Ranveer signed a second contract for opening a resort under the RV Group in London before a round of champagne flew around the room.

Ishaani wondered whether it was the intoxication of the champagne that was getting to her as the memories from the previous night only grew stronger as she shut her eyes, unable to contain their moment from breaking into her mind once again as though on autoplay, still feeling her hair stand on edge at the thought alone of his skin grazing against her own heatedly, his lips creating emotions within her that where by no standards little-

"You call that _little_ , what happened between us yesterday?" cut through Ranveer's voice suddenly, breaking the silence of the moment as Ishaani jumped in her chair, snapping out from her thoughts.

"What?" asked Ishaani, turning red at being caught daydreaming even though she relaxed back into her chair.

"You were fantasizing about it," stated Ranveer and Ishaani gave him an uncertain look.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was during the showet back in the afternoon that I recollected everything that had happened the previous night," he explained and Ishaani understood what he was talking about. And yet she was quick to notice that he didn't look awkward anymore. It was the fact that he'd recollected it all and knew for himself that nothing did happen between them that way at the end of their _interlude_ was something that had put his mind to rest.

"Nothing did really happen between us the previous night, even though we did do some pretty _intriguing_ things. We both got back into our senses at the right time, though. Well you did, ironically," she modified her statement and Ranveer gave her a curious look.

"You didn't have to lie about nothing happening between us because that was certainly a lot more than _nothing_ ," he said suddenly in a sheepish whisper and Ishaani smiled in spite of herself.

"I just didn't let you know the extent of what did happen between us, that's all," she corrected him and Ranveer shook his head, deep in thought about their equation as their eyes suddenly fell upon the calendar in front of them, marking the 22nd of October. There were just eight days more to go now.

"Ishaani, do you even realize what did happen between us last night?" asked Ranveer after some time when their train of thoughts became too complicated of them to continue thinking about it any further. Ishaani remained silent for some time, her face pensive just as their fingers interlocked together, bringing Ranveer's promise band into focus once again. _RI. Always Forever._

"I do. It was a stepping stone," she replied after some time, leaving Ranveer even more curious than ever as he questioned her once again.

"To what?" came the question in two words, and yet Ishaani found the answer to it willingly upon her lips as she pressed her lips against his cheek, shutting her eyes as the scent of lemon and honey combined were beginning to mess with her senses again, even though her whisper was loud as clear in his ear.

"To us meeting at the horizon."

-x-

"For heaven's sake, do go to sleep in the flight today, Ranveer!" hissed Ishaani towards him in the flight the moment it was now airborne, the first class Cathay Pacific lounge a tad bit more comfortable than the British Airway one as Ranveer shot Ishaani a lazy look.

"Alright, alright, I will," he replied as he yawned softly, the sky an inky mass as the pinpricks of the runway lights now remained barely visible to the naked eye in the luminescent lights of the lounge. It was already three minutes to nine in Ishaani's watch when she decided to talk about the question of the hour, knowing that there was still a little time till they had to board the flight.

"Would you mind telling me why is it that you did want to take me to Sydney with you?" asked Ishaani at long last, no longer able to keep the question within her as the question had been nagging at the back of her mind ever since he first mentioned it to her. Even though Ranveer had given her a reason, it was the unsaid reason that had caught her fancy for he never did anything without a reason.

"Didn't I already tell you why?" countered Ranveer in return as he sipped upon his coffee, unable to contain the smile upon her face. Ishaani was still as nosy as always.

"You told me one reason, not the other," replied Ishaani rather pointedly as she gave Ranveer a suggestive look. Ranveer pondered upon the situation for an indefinite amount of time before he knew that now was as good a time to talk about it as any other, especially since they had some time in hand to kill. Edging forward into his seat, his expression suddenly turned somber.

"I, er, wanted to talk to you about something, actually," began Ranveer hesitantly while Ishaani nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"What is it about?" asked Ishaani, and the sudden fear that had crept into her voice didn't go amiss by Ranveer. He gave her an quickly smile to ease away her tension.

"The 51% share in Mota Babuji's company - I want you to have them back," he added suddenly just as Ishaani was about to speak, leaving the latter dumbstruck as it was clearly something that she didn't see coming.

"What? Why?" she asked, rather startled as Ranveer sighed, clearing him throat and phrasing his next few statement with as much honesty and sincerity that he could muster.

"Ishaani, if in these two weeks I've learnt anything, it's the fact that there's no one worthier of running the Parekh Empire better than you, and the kind of brain and resourcefulness that you've employees is proof of the same. And I'm sure if Mota Babuji would have been here right now, he'd have agreed to the fact that you deserve this. Just like how he built this Empire from the ashes, even you've done the same thing and that's why, this is your baby. I cannot accept 51% of its ownership when I've clearly not done anything."

Ishaani heard on in silence until Ranveer's speech finally drew to an end. She looked at him in silence for a few minutes, noticing that there was a decisiveness upon his face that matched the strength of his gaze that he looked at her with. But Ishaani knew that she wasn't going to let him get away with something like this after all these years, especially after losing years of arguments with him in things like this. She wouldn't let him behave like a modest fool again. She inched forward in her chair and replied in the same, determined tone.

"Ranveer, you were the reason why the Parekh Empire reached its peak even then, and even today it's the same story. You love to work in the sidelines but it doesn't change the fact that you are responsible for taking it a step ahead. Yes, I did sow the seeds just like Papa did and yet it was on your account that we did get the legacy into our kitty finally."

"Our efforts, Ishaani," corrected Ranveer and she gave him a grateful look as he continued. "Neither of us could have done this without the other."

"I'm glad to see that you're beginning to acknowledge our teamwork now," replied Ishaani, unable to contain the mischievous smirk upon her face, her smile getting even broader when she noticed Ranveer's flustered look upon her remark.

"Oh yeah, I think we both got a gist of it the previous night itself, so..." trailed off Ranveer as he eyes Ishaani keenly, who in turn now gave him a decisive look.

"And well, that's why I'm not going to accept your offer to sell me back through 51% shares. It's yours to rightfully keep. The _King_ of Dalal Street was to be your title, not mine. So take this as a compensation," she added just as Ranveer opened his mouth to argue, cutting his speech. He looked at her pensively for a few minutes before he knew that there was no point in arguing with her upon this now. She wouldn't agree.

"I had an inkling that you'd say this somehow, so I'm not entirely surprised," replied Ranveer at long last as he fell back into his chair, Ishaani cocking a suspicion filled eyebrow at him.

"I'm guessing you have a Plan B then, like always. You've never backed down from an argument so easily," she said, voicing her thoughts aloud without bothering to fall sweet with words. Ranveer simply shot her a calm smile, knowing that what he had in mind now was something he'd let her know only once they landed in Sydney. And so he voiced as much.

"I do, but that's not for now. Let's reach Sydney first and then we'll talk about it." Ishaani nodded her head, not entirely surprised by the dismissal of the topic but grateful for it nonetheless. She didn't want any kind of argument with him, especially after things were finally beginning to improve between them for the better. And so she knew that she was willing to wait for what it was that he had in mind if that was what he wished. It was just a matter of days anyway.

"I've spoken to Rishi and Puneet and updated them about the entire situation so they'll be taking things ahead from this point forth," spoke Ishaani after some time when conversation ceased between them. She'd updated her associates upon the same and had given them the green signal to take things ahead with the consignment, both the men ecstatic at the humbling news. Ranveer nodded his head and smiled.

"I've spoken to David about the same and he'll be coordinating with Rishi and Puneet accordingly. And I've told Jameson to have the structure change report ready by the 24th for the Singhania Financing Solutions. Need to have the portfolio structures altered and reconstructed," he explained as Ishaani now looked intrigued with the amount of things Ranveer had upon his plate right now.

"Jameson, your CEO?" asked Ishaani, who'd remembered hearing about the man in question from Ranveer's own lips, recollecting the particular mess-up the CEO had done in terms of the intra-trading as per how Ranveer had narrated it to her.

"Yes, the very same one," replied Ranveer in acknowledgment as he continued, suddenly looking taut. "I need to get back to the ASX first thing we land and go into some personal trading myself. I've been tracking the markets and it's been pretty rough, and even though Jameson has been giving his best shot at it, it's not enough," he added, suddenly sounding every bit of bitter and resentful that he did when he first mentioned about Jameson's error. The CEO had traded very smartly since then, but then again, he missed the hawk-like vision of _RV_ to yield the fruits in question.

But Ishaani's attention was suddenly drawn towards something else.

"Why're you telling me about this though? Isn't this your personal company matters?" asked Ishaani as something clicked in her mind, realizing that a person like RV would never discuss his business with anyone else, no matter who. It was something he'd learnt straight under the hand of Harshad Parekh, who had this as his Rule No. 3 in his series of tips and lessons for life - never discuss businesswith anyone outside _business_ , even if that meant family.

"Just for extra perspective," replied Ranveer rather disinterestedly, meeting eyes with her as he gave her a sweet smile. Ishaani tried to catch hold of anything through his eyes, but to her dismay she realized that he was an expert at hiding away what he wanted to when he willed. So grudgingly, she decided to change the topic this time, knowing that she wouldn't get anything out from him until he wished to let her know himself.

"So, what's the whole idea of the celebration back at your resort?" she asked, hoping that atleast for once he'd give her a proper answer rather than the usual vague, mysterious ones. Thankfully for her, he did.

"We basically have offers every year for the anniversary dates for our most privileged customers. The first year, we had a three-day canyoning package at the Blue Mountains. Then last year we had a special five-day underwater diving package at the Great Barrier Reefs. 50% slashed rates. Worked like a charm," he added when Ishaani stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Damn it! I want to go to the Great Barrier reef too!" she whined as she crossed her arms upon her chest rather childishly just as the waiter cleared away their coffee cups. Ranveer suddenly looked intrigued as he leaned forward once again.

"You still haven't?" asked Ranveer, and Ishaani shook her head to his utmost surprise. Ranveer couldn't resist questioning further, remembering their conversation from years ago in a locked car minutes before everything went topsy-turvy when death seemed closer than life.

"And that's still upon your bucket list?" Ishaani nodded her head this time, and Ranveer could see that she was thinking about the same thing.

"Oh yeah, I guess the fantasy list is still intact. Although I can strike off having to roam the world because I've been to quite a lot of places. Maintained a travel book as well," she added rather happily and Ranveer couldn't help but smile in spite of herself. Those three fantasies that they'd spoken out aloud were definitely the most bizarre ones they could have spoken out aloud, and maybe it was why he remembered them perfectly even till this date.

"So have I," he replied with regards to his own travel fantasy and being a big man. It was once an unattainable dream for both of them and yet it was the first fantasy that they'd struck off, and that too with so much zeal. When Ishaani continued to give him the same sheepish smile, he decided to have some fun with her.

"By the way, what was the last one on the list?" he asked even though he knew exactly well what it was. And just like he'd hoped for, Ishaani let her cheeks succumb to the rose that she couldn't hide away, her eyes suddenly sparkling.

"Having my first kiss with my _true love_ in the rains," she replied rather quickly as though her voice was being rendered ineffective against the heat rising up in it, even though the emphasis upon true love didn't go amiss by Ranveer, who suddenly gave her a blazing look of his own in return. Ishaani was involuntarily taken back to their interlude of the previous night, tuning it out from her mind with great difficulty as she could feel the heat of his gaze upon her soul now. It was as though he knew what was going on in her mind.

"So, what about you? How many did you count off your list?" she asked rather hastily, the plea in her voice for the change of topic making Ranveer laugh. She was about speak again as she glared daggers at him, but was saved the time when Ranveer raised his hands up in surrender and let her get away with the change of topic.

"Just the travelling one. The other two are intact still," he replied, his eyes suddenly distant as though he was trying to envisage how his other two fantasies would feel like. Ishaani cleared her throat to snap him out from his reverie.

"Tryst at a wooden cabin and learning how to fly?" she asked the moment she had his attention, and this time he gave her a graceful look.

Ranveer couldn't help but to find himself once again back into the locked sedan from years ago as they urged the other to remain alive and to hold on to these fantasies should they ever have made it out from it alive. And they had. But then again, what was it that he hadn't made it out from in all those years? Only perhaps one thing, though... And yet, even that was on the way now, as Ranveer reluctantly thought to himself.

"Wow, you remember still," was all that Ranveer chose to remark once his thoughts came to a halt, thankful that Ishaani had not caught on to it. But then again, when the thoughts of an lifetime were summed into a matter of seconds that faded away faster than the veil of mist, who could really pick them out?

"Yeah, I remember a lot of things from that day with razor-sharp clarity," replied Ishaani almost instantaneously, the rueful smile upon her face not gone amiss by Ranveer.

He knew that like always, she'd definitely seen a lot more that day than he did, especially the fact that he'd nearly flat-lined right in front of her eyes for the third time in eight years. And even till this date he felt the guilt of having put her through things like that so many times, even though all his intentions had ever been were to protect her at the end of the day, even if that meant by trading his life in exchange of hers. But unlike the previous time, Ranveer noticed that Ishaani had sniffed upon the guilt that had suddenly surged into his heart the moment their eyes met.

"I'd like to go back there some day and see what's happened in Vile Parle now," he spoke up when he knew that he had no other option but to change the topic yet again, wondering what was wrong with both of them that they couldn't stick to one topic for more than five minutes. When Ishaani gave him a startled look, he added rather hastily.

"Definitely not in the rains though."

Ishaani chuckled in spite of herself as Ranveer gave her a sheepish look, knowing that neither of them were in the position for any more shocks, considering that their entire life had been nothing but a shock for them in the past eight years. Or by an extension, ever since they both stepped foot into the Parekh Mansion on the same day almost twenty years ago.

"Some good restaurants have definitely opened up for certain and the areas have developed fairly as well," replied Ishaani when she sobered down at long last, realizing that there were just twenty more minutes for the boarding to begin. Lapsing into yet another period of silence, Ranveer stared out from the window in wonderment as the past few days of his stay in Mumbai reflected before his eyes as he still couldn't believe the things he'd pulled off along with Ishaani in the last two weeks.

"Mumbai's changed so much in these years," he remarked at long last, his smile reminiscent of how life had been a contrast all those years ago when thinking so big was nothing but a poor child dreaming of the moon, something that he could never have no matter what. And yet here he was today with everything within his reach, even the moon who now willed to become his own.

"Hasn't everything?" countered Ishaani as she flashed him a small smile, both of them suddenly feeling the weight of their unresolved past press upon their shoulders, neither of them smiling anymore as they felt their heart sag with the prickles of the pain.

They both knew that try as they might to push away the conversation for as ahead in the future as they tried, it was something that they did have to face inevitably, perhaps in the time of eight days. But tonight was not the right time for the conversation, they knew. It was the battle to be fought on another day. And so for the sixth time that evening, the topic was steering away towards another direction.

"So tell me, what's the special package for this year then at the resort?" she asked with an unconvincing shot at looking interested. Tempted as Ranveer was to stick upon the topic, his instinct told him to go with the flow of the conversation rather than mess matters more. And trusting his instinct more than he did himself, Ranveer gave her a faint smile.

"Skydiving. Two-day training before the final jump on the third day," he replied, and to his utmost surprise, the look upon Ishaani's face now turned into one of actual interest as her eyes widened in glee. She always loved the adventurous sports, he knew.

"Wow, that's amazing!" she remarked excitedly as Ranveer saw the glimpse of the old Ishaani in her eyes once again, his heart suddenly easing after the tense moment from earlier. The hard features of his face relaxed into a much softer one as he smiled a little more freely, Ishaani following suit the moment she noticed him.

"Trust Finch to come up with things like these. He just needs a chance to bring out the adventurer in him," mused Ranveer as he remembered how much convincing it took Finch before he finally agreed for this offer on the first anniversary of the resort. And it had become such a huge hit that it had become a tradition from that point forth, Finch the happiest of the lot as he willingly participated in everything.

"And what about you? Did you go to the Barrier Reef last year?" asked Ishaani, curious to see whether what she had in mind would be true or no. Ranveer's goofy smile made her realize that she was absolutely spot on, his words confirming the same when he spoke next.

"No, had heaps of work at the office so I couldn't. Even this year it's the same story, even more so because of the consignment and all. But we'll definitely have to go for the party on the 27th," added Ranveer just as Ishaani was about to break into an exasperated speech. Ishaani rolled her eyes at him, knowing that it was about time to bring about some much-needed changes. Not just into his life, but _their_ lives on the whole. And so she decided to purse her lips on the matter for now as she jumped towards another question.

"Where's the resort located?"

"It's near the lake side. Beautiful forest-like area and it'll definitely remind you of our crevice back in Mumbai. It's a beautiful spot of land that we managed to get our hands upon, courtesy of Finch's ancestral property," added Ranveer with pride and she suddenly felt her world spin, just with the thought of how much it was that he'd achieved in his life alone in those last eight years in her absence.

There was so much that she was learning about him every single day that made her wonder whether there was anything that she even did know about what was happening in his life after all those years. There was a time when she knew every single thing about what was happening with him even though she now believed that she was an oblivious buffoon when it came to understanding his love for her. And now that when she knew about every single emotion he felt without even really trying, she realized that she no longer knew anything about his life. And such was the irony of life, she agreed to herself bitterly.

"Wow, it does sound like a really beauty. I can't wait to see it already!" she exclaimed as Ranveer shot her a loving glance, his eyes growing much softer when he spoke next.

"Oh yeah, hopefully you will like the place. And it will give you an insight into my life in Sydney as well. You've always wanted to see what my life was in Sydney, haven't you?" he asked suddenly as his gaze met her own once again, and Ishaani couldn't hold back the gasp that left her lips.

How it was that he'd read her thoughts, she didn't know. But at the end of the day, she knew that it was _Ranveer_... he could _always_ read her thoughts with his eyes closed. All he needed was her essence to know whether she was alright or no. Ishaani smiled in spite of herself as she wondered whether the irony of life was something even he felt so, although he was definitely much more updated upon her life even now that she was.

When Ranveer snapped his fingers at her to pull her out from her world of reverie, Ishaani finally spoke.

"That's true enough. I did want to visit you back during your Masters but I was held back by a lot of unnecessary things. So yes, I'm going to take full advantage of the situation now. Besides, I've never been to Sydney till date for some odd reason. I've been to Melbourne, Adelaide and Canberra though," she added when Ranveer looked rather surprised, answering the unspoken question flickering in his eyes. And suddenly, she could see his eyes twinkles softly as he gave her a look of pure happiness, even though she couldn't fathom what exactly it was that had made him happy.

"Well, then in that case, these four days are going to be quite entertaining for you considering the amount of places I have to show you around," he said and Ishaani smiled, understand why he was suddenly so happy.

He'd always wanted to take her around Sydney, like he'd intimate in several of his letters to Ishaani during the beginning of his Masters, and by the unbelievable stroke of luck, he was going to get the chance to do so at along last. And the infectious happiness got to her as well as she returned his face with an even bigger one, suddenly feeling euphoric enough to know that everything was going to fall into its place just like she was hoping for. What was it that evoked the instinct in her, she didn't know.

Perhaps it was the ring upon his finger that caught her attention when it glimmered in the light. Perhaps it was the ring safely tucked against her heart that she could feel contain the warmth of her love. Or perhaps it was the smile upon his face that made her believe above all that she'd do the impossible because it was that smile that she wanted back into her life at the end of the day. And knowing the amount of things she'd done alone in the past four years that the world had dubbed 'impossible', she knew that this was yet another _impossible_ mountain that she was meant to ascend.

And like always, she'd reach the peak she knew. Years ago during a cold night in Manali, Ranveer had told her that his biggest fear in life was loneliness, because standing at the top of the highest peak all alone frightened him just as much as it exhilarated him. On that night, she'd held him in her embrace as his love was enough to keep them both warm, promising him that she'd never abandon him no matter what. They now sat staring at each other from the highest peak of two opposite mountains, all alone as the world remained prostrated upon their feet.

And yet there was a bridge in between the two peaks as his peak remained higher, enough to accommodate both of them jointly. It was a peak extremely difficult to scale, but then again so had every other peak been as well. And just like always, she knew that she'd be able to scale it and reach him at long last, driving away his loneliness as he finally found his match.

"If God wills so, these four days might be the turning point in need for us since there's just eight days upon our hands now," replied Ishaani after the passage of a few minutes as the announcement of boarding was finally made, all the passengers making their way towards the ticket-comptroller standing by the gate, passes in his. Ranveer was about to stand up when he did a double-back.

"Oh yes, I still remember," whispered Ishaani rather sadistically as she enjoyed Ranveer's reaction for some reason, standing up and straightened her jumper. Ranveer shot her a dark look as he finally stood up as well, pass in hand.

"Then let's hope that we find the second stepping stone in Sydney then," was all he replied before he was handed over his boarding pass once again, walking into the air-bridge without another word.

-x-

Walking out of the Sydney Kingsford Smith Airport at seven-fifteen on the twenty-fourth morning of October, Ranveer and Ishaani remained standing by the entrance of the airport as Ranveer's eyes scanned for something, Ishaani waiting silently beside him until Ranveer's face brightened up at long last. The weather remained in contrast from the one they were coming from as Sydney remained in the basking warmth of summer, the air filled with the scent of summer as Ishaani pushed the sunglasses up her face, Ranveer doing the same.

Ishaani wondered what it was that had caught his attention when Ranveer began to walk towards something, Ishaani following his head slowly until they came to a halt at the white Ferrari at long last. A driver stood outside the car not unlike a sentinel as Ranveer gave him a quiet smile, along with a simultaneous nod of his head.

"Thank you, Simon. I'll take it from here now."

Simon nodded his head as he quickly walked away from the car, renting out a taxi instead as he took away their baggages, Ishaani watched on at the proceedings with interest. She turned towards Ranveer, who in turn gave her a small smile when all she did was cock her eyebrow in question. He in turn, gestured towards the car with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hop in!"

"You have a _Ferrari_?" questioned Ishaani, the stunned disbelief in her voice cracking Ranveer up as he gave her a cheeky grin.

"Yes, you wanted me to buy one and so I did. I sent the driver off because I know you don't like sitting with one, evident as that was even in London. And since Sydney is my forte, I'll be driving you around instead. Don't even think about protesting because I'm sure as he'll not giving you my Ferrari to drive without a license," he warned as he knew what Ishaani was about to speak. So instead, she pulled her lips in a childish pout.

"Show off," was all she muttered under her breath as she shook her hand in resignation. Ranveer opened the door of the car for her, stopping halfwayhowever when he heard what she said anyway. She shut the door again before she could take a step forward, startling her.

"What was that again? Was someone being a bad sport?" instigated Ranveer as he gave her a lopsided grin, Ishaani letting out an impatient huff of breath as he gave her an expectant look.

"Alright, fine. I won't complain," she replied grudgingly as Ranveer smiled, opening the door for her once again as she finally took her seat within, Ranveer joining her a few seconds later, taking off from where their conversation had been disrupted as they both noticed that the passengers and people around were beginning to ogle at the car rather star-struck, leaving both the passenger rather awkward.

Good, because I'm taking you for a long drive first before dropping you off home and heading to work. I'll come back home at around two in the afternoon and pick you up again because we have to go for lunch at Finch's. Monica will kill me if I don't bring you along. I'll take you sightseeing around the place then," added Ranveer when Ishaani perked up considerably, already enjoying the light and relaxed atmosphere of Sydney that was charged with the liveliness of summer.

"What are you waiting for then, captain? Anchor away!"

-x-

"Whoa, you live _here_?" asked Ishaani as Ranveer brought the car to a halt as exactly ten minutes to nine in the morning right outside the gates leading to the mansion, her jaw dropping at the magnificent sight in front of her eyes.

The drive around the major spots of the city had been a refreshing experience, neither of them sleepy anymore after sufficient hours of sleep in the flight nor jet-lagged owing to the comfort of the flight. Ishaani looked about the streets of Sydney in awe as she felt as a strange current zap her with the intoxication of the zest of living, a sheepish smile upon her face by the time they were driving along the beach line of the city.

And yet, she could only marvel upon the breathtaking beauty of the azure coast. And just when she thought that she'd seen enough, Ranveer had brought her _home,_ where he was supposed to live. She insisted on lodging at the hotel, but he cancelled her bookings as he asked her to stay with him instead since the entire house was to her liberty anyway. Knowing that he wouldn't hear anything else as he spoke with finality, Ishaani was forced to accept his invitation even though she was still hesitant.

"Yes, welcome to my humble abode," replied Ranveer, suddenly looking flabbergasted as the gates to the magnificent bungalow opened, Ranveer driving the car upon the gravel path as he finally directed it towards the garage behind the house, Ishaani fascinated with the rich gardens that could give the ones back at the Parekh Mansion a run for a its money.

"Wow, this is gorgeous! And places like these cost a good penny in Sydney. Isn't Point Piper one of the most expensive areas in the world to live in?" asked Ishaani rather noisily as Ranveer was taken back to all the times when Ishaani would question him relentlessly about insignificant things that didn't really pertain to her. Some habit did never die, he had to agree.

"Well, what can I say? I stay here for the beach," replied Ranveer rather comically as they walked towards the entrance of the bungalow now, Ishaani's head snapping at his direction at the mention of the word _beach._

"Beach? You can see the beach from here?" asked Ishaani not unlike an excited child, and Ranveer suddenly wondered how it was that she even gave birth to Miss Parekh when the child was still alive in her heart like this. Or maybe the child was beginning to take a new birth again, remarked his instinct back to her rather pointedly as he groaned inwardly, steering his mind away from the dreaded line of thought.

"Not just see, it connects to the beach line as well. Hundreds of beaches all over Sydney so think of this as my private one," replied Ranveer rather modestly as Ishaani shot him a radiant smile, letting out a swift whistle as Ranveer now rang the doorbell.

"Holy cow!" was all she could remark as she looked around the place and back at Ranveer, the flow of life suddenly getting to her especially with the speed at which both of their lives had shot ahead. Ranveer seemed to guess her line of thought yet again even though he chose not to say anything upon it. Instead, he decided to keep the conversation light.

"And I thought you didn't cuss as much as before," he shot back, knowing very well what was going to come his way with regards to his statement. He was saved the retort ready upon Ishaani's lips when the door opened to reveal a woman in her mid-forties, wearing a vanilla dress.

"Ah, Jennifer!" exclaimed Ranveer as he entered the house, bringing Ishaani along inside as well while Jennifer shut the door behind her.

Jennifer was a local of the place, Ishaani could make out who was of her height even though she was a little skinnier. Ishaani couldn't help but marvel at the hazelnut shade of her eyes that were gentle, even though she looked very well maintained for her age in spite of the wrinkles beginning to form. Jennifer came and stood beside them, and Ranveer gave out a quick introduction.

"Ishaani, meet Jennifer. She's the caretaker of the place so let her show you around the place and let her fix you a nice meal. She's a brilliant cook," he added just as Jennifer gave him a kind smile. Ranveer continued. "And thus is Ishaani, my childhood best friend and now my business partner as well," he introduced and suddenly Jennifer's face fell momentarily before she looked at them both again smiling, her face instantly picking up as she gave Ishaani a broad smile.

"Welcome to Salmona Villa, Miss. Your bags have been kept in the guest room and I hope that you have a great time over here," she greeted as Ishaani gave her a grateful smile in return.

"This place is brilliant! And it's so warm around here..." she remarked and Jennifer gave her a warm smile.

"The house has never been so warm before, miss. Today's the first day that it does feel so," replied Jennifer honestly and Ishaani gasped, the caretaker's statement hitting her with an impact that knocked the breath out of her. She looked beside her to see an identical look of shock upon Ranveer's face that had now lost colour.

"I need to head for work now, so take care and be safe. Jennifer will show you around the place in the meanwhile and get you adjusted. And for heaven's sake be ready at one - Monica is even a step ahead when it comes to punctuality," he warned and Ishaani smiled.

She knew the additional reason of the abrupt parting as he quickly gave her a side hug and signaled Jennifer to take her to her room with a smile as he headed out from the house again, while walked him out of the door, watching him leave in an Audi minutes later as he waved her goodbye. Leaning her head against the doorpost as his car faded away from view, Ishaani could only think about one thing. She didn't know what awaited them on the 30th for it was six days away still, but there was no denying about what was certain about the present:

Her standing upon the doorstep of his house the way she was in that moment was certainly the next stepping stone towards the tricky peak of the mountain.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	139. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Blending Into A New World**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ishaani finally stood in front of her room (for the next four days) at eleven in the morning after being shown around the estate by Jennifer. The caretaker had been an extremely genial tour guide as she first took Ishaani around the house, showing her about almost everywhere and giving her a general gist of the house except for the other two bedrooms of the house.

Ishaani couldn't help but marvel at the simplicity of the house that spoke so loudly of Ranveer's grounded nature, the exquisite furniture and accessories around the place a perfect blend - neither too crowded, nor too spaced. Just the perfect balance of homely as there was a warmth about the house that left her spellbound, the quality and taste of the decorator appealing to Ishaani immensely as Jennifer took her out to the two porches at the side and the back of the house giving a view of the gardens and the beach respectively.

Jennifer then took Ishaani out to the garden that led towards a tennis court, the two women making light conversation before the tennis court led on to a golf course, the grass glowing even greener under the warm summer sun. The breeze accompanying the weather was a welcome accomplice, and the occasional hide and seek that the sun played with the clouds was even more so. The two women finally reached the shoreline after Jennifer decided to use one of the golf carts for saving their energy of strolling over the huge course, Ishaani's eyes instantly smitten by the sight before her eyes when she finally stepped down from the cart.

Leaving Jennifer behind for the first time as the sand below her feet cushioned her aching heels, Ishaani walked ahead towards the shoreline, the azure waters stretching across the horizon even though the water sparkles sea green right in front of her eyes, the foam instantly greeting her feet like an old comrade. Ishaani shut her eyes in spite of herself as she hugged herself, the calm tranquil solitude of the beach enveloping her with the warmth of a mother's embrace she suddenly missed as the winds kissed her forehead lovingly.

And suddenly the clouds grew darker as she began to feel droplets fall upon her forehead, opening her eyes to look above to see that it was drizzling. And in spite of Jennifer's requests, Ishaani stayed put as she shut her eyes once again and felt the drops fall upon her forehead purposefully, a small smile upon her face. She couldn't remember when it was last that she'd gotten wet in the rains, pulling in the scent of petrichor as the world around her dissipated into a mass of loving everything around her.

She couldn't remember last when she'd felt so content with life, so content with herself as she took in deep breaths, suddenly thankful for everything that she'd been bestowed with as the wounds of the past seemed to be washed over by the hope of the present as the horizon of the future remained in view. She didn't know for how long she remained standing like that as she enjoyed the simultaneous trickling of the water upon her forehead as he arched her head upwards towards the sky, her feet grounded by the water that lapped upon it lovingly.

Turning back after an infinitesimal amount of time, Ishaani realized with a sudden pang of guilt that Jennifer was waiting for her patiently with an umbrella in hand, the latter giving her a gentle smile as Ishaani made her way towards the older woman.

"Sorry for the unpredictable rains. They have no season," said Jennifer as Ishaani walked underneath the umbrella, enjoying the pleasant winds that blew along the shore now along with the way the water lapped upon the shore so effortlessly in a hypnotic flow.

"That's alright, I love the rains," replied Ishaani as she smiled at Jennifer, who in turn gave her a sheepish look.

"Sir hates them. He-"

"-catches a cold very quickly, yes," completed Ishaani for her as Jennifer smiled, nodding her head alongside in agreement. "And he hates getting drenched like that. Prefers watching them from a corner or shade," added Ishaani as she sighed, remembering all the times that she'd purposely get him drenched in the rains even though he hated it and he'd even get so just because it made her happy. She wondered why those days went by so fast even though she had no regrets when it came to all the time and memories she made with him in their childhood.

"Today I've seen him smile for the first time ever since I've worked for him, miss," admitted Jennifer after some time as she looked unsure, wondering whether it was advisable to say what she was saying.

"What do you mean?" asked Ishaani curiously and Jennifer sighed.

"His lips smile; his eyes don't. I've been working with him for the past five years ever since he employeed me to take care of Miss Ritika during her ill-health, and I've never seen him smile ever apart from polite courtesy, ofcourse. It's the first time that I've seen him genuinely smile from his eyes. Like a man alive," she added as Ishaani stared at her devoid of any words.

Ranveer was a private man who didn't discuss his private matters with anyone except those he truly trusted, and that was Finch over here. So she knew that like everyone else, even Jennifer was unaware about the mystery that aired around what made Ranveer into _RV,_ secretly thankful for the same for she wondered whether she would have been able to meet eyes otherwise.

"This isn't remotely close to the way he smiles. When he does... the world is a different place," was all Ishaani could say as she shut her eyes, trying to recollect what the warmth of his smile felt like.

Jennifer nodded her head in understanding, Ishaani beginning to walk as Jennifer accompanied her towards the cart silently, both of them taking their respective seats again. Jennifer drove Ishaani back to the bungalow as the sun broke through the myriad of the daunting clouds once again, encompassing the city of Sydney into its warm embrace once again. Ishaani had expressed her gratitude to Jennifer as the latter now finally took her up to the room she was supposed to stay in on the first floor, the dark parquet flooring aesthetic in taste as it burned cherrywood in the sunlight.

Reaching towards the room in question at long last, Jennifer gave Ishaani a small smile as she pushed open the door, leaving Ishaani gaping at the room in surprise as entered the room, spellbound with what awaited her eyes. The room was filled with all the souvenirs he had of hers ever since she was a child as the room's walls remained doused in a combination of apple green and white, the drapes and sheets of the same shade. Ishaani entered the room as the walls remained adorned with pictures of theirs from time and again in their eleven years together, the memories vivid and alive as she felt them run in front of her eyes leaving a watery smile upon her face.

Ishaani walked ahead as her eyes fell upon the structure of the room, a spacious second master-bedroom that came with an attached bathroom, the balcony of her room overseeing the shoreline of the beach even though she couldn't see the sun, and that only meant that she could see the sunset from where she was. Like the rest of the house, even her room had a parquet flooring, although of light wood, making the room blaze even more brightly so. Ishaani sat upon the edge of the springy queen-sized bed as she stared at the room in awe, realizing that Jennifer was still standing there.

"Your expression is priceless right now, miss," spoke the caretaker gently as Ishaani looked at her, feeling bamboozled at what she was seeing around her, suddenly realizing what Ranveer must have felt when she must have taken him to his old room.

"When did he... How did he...?" stuttered Ishaani as she stared around the room, awestruck. Jennifer smiled.

"Sir doesn't allow any of us to come here, except for the weekly cleaning and maintenance. He hasn't entered the room himself ever since he arranged it with his own two hands, like Miss Ritika would tell me. He opens the lock of the door every single night, but doesn't enter the room. It was only when he instructed me to open the room and keep it ready since he was expecting a guest did I finally do so," she explained and Ishaani sighed, standing up and looking around the place silently, the simplicity of her room reminding her exactly of the way she kept her room back as a child. She walked near a flower-vase to see a bunch of white-purple orchids in it, astounded for she didn't remember telling Ranveer about the change in the preference of the flowers she liked. This was another question that she knew she had to ask him about.

"This is us... our life..." whispered Ishaani as she walked around the room a little more, checking the drawers to see several letters from her from the time he was in Sydney, while there were several books that were her favourites as well on the bookshelf in front of her, including what she realized to be the _premier_ copy of _Caffeinated Love_. Understanding that Ishaani needed some time of her own to come to terms with whatever was happening around her, Jennifer cleared her throat softly, excusing herself.

"I'll send you some soup and bread up in some time while you freshen up. You must be starving."

-x-

"Finally! I was almost certain that the two of you were going to cancel up." Ranveer and Ishaani smiled warmly at Finch as he stood by the door, wearing a broad smile upon his face. Finch remained dressed in a plain white shirt and black jeans, looking as carefree as always.

Ranveer had reached Salmona Villa sharp at one where Ishaani greet him in a simple aubergine cocktail dress, her magi sleeves laced while the dress flowed till her knees gracefully, her neckline prominent upon the square neck. Ranveer found it hard to take his eyes off from upon the simple yet breathtaking effect off her attire, and it was only with great difficulty when Ishaani snapped her fingers at him rather impatiently that Ranveer finally put the car into motion once again, slightly flushed as his silence spoke much more than words ever could.

Ishaani broke the silence of the car however as she questioned him about his day, the awkwardness of the moment dispelling away as Ranveer plunged into narrative, right from the fact that his company was sailing rock steady in spite of the rocky markets and that he'd made a certain few changes in tactics and had left Jameson several more directives to be followed for the intra-trading in the next few days as the timid CEO handed him over the report upon the suggested changes in the portfolio building and maintaining policies of the Singhania Financing Solutions. Ishaani couldn't help but feel awestruck upon his achievements once again, wondering what was expected to meet her sight when he would finally give her an insight into his _empire_.

The focus then shifted upon Ishaani as Ranveer questioned her about her day, the former giving him an entire synopsis about whatever she did even though she remained silent about the room. Ranveer didn't pursue the topic any further for he could sense that she was a little overwhelmed with everything that was happening around her, knowing that she needed some time to take in everything before she could open up. Ranveer was saved the trouble of making any form of awkward conversation however when they reached the Finch Manor, the manor not unlike a royal household as Ranveer and Ishaani walked towards the doorstep, Ishaani suddenly looking a little out of place.

Her features however relaxed at Finch's casual attire, wondering whether Finch was even in the right place as though for a moment she'd expected him to great them in a tuxedo. Finch ushered them into the house as his butler freed the two of them of their overcoats, the host leading them into the house as Ishaani looked around her rather dumbstruck, suddenly feeling as lost as she would when her father would take her to his friends' mansions for social gatherings during her younger days in Mumbai.

And yet Ishaani couldn't help but smile as Ranveer's fingers locked into her hand slowly, Ishaani turning her head in his direction to see him blink his eyes at her wordlessly, the silent assurance making her heart feel at home as they walked into the huge living room, the entire room a mass of exquisite black, white and grey as a chandelier remained perched from the ceiling. Finch gestured the two of them to take a seat just as Ishaani's eyes fell upon the butler, who seemed to be taking more than a dozen shopping bags upstairs that looked similar to some of the bags they'd brought from London.

Ishaani was snapped out from her thoughts when Ranveer spoke.

"Unless you mean getting killed by Monica, no thanks," he replied as the clock nearby had its hands pointed towards 1:20. Finch let out a chuckle as he plonked upon the sofa tiredly.

"She should be here in a minute," he said as he noticed both Ranveer and Ishaani looking at him expectantly, a lazy smile upon his face.

Ishaani couldn't help but suddenly feel her hands and feet tremble at the thought of the unknown Monica who sounded rather upfront and strongheaded from whatever she'd heard about her from both Ranveer as well as Finch. She was definitely a kind woman and someone who was fiercely protective of the people she loved and cared about from what she'd surmised, even though she could be rather blunt at times. And somehow, the thought alone of whether she'd be accepted by the unknown Monica in spite of whatever Ranveer and Finch told her otherwise was something that was definitely beginning to gnaw at her, suddenly feeling like she wanted to run away as far away from them as possible.

Finch had been another story for he was just that gentle and caring in spite of whatever had happened between herself and Ranveer, but she knew that she could expect no such treatment from his wife, especially when she didn't know anything yet. For her, she'd be the woman who broke Ranveer's heart, and as time grew on, the scenarios that kept growing in Ishaani's mind were something that she was beginning to have difficulty in stomaching, the time goes by a snail's pace as Ishaani felt that dooms day was growing closer and closer.

Just when Ishaani thought that she couldn't wait any longer, a warm voice cut through the air.

"Ah, welcome folks!" spoke aloud Monica as she entered the room in a royal blue halter neck, a broad smile upon her face as Ranveer took her into his arms, giving her a warm hug.

Ishaani stood by silently as she watched the scene with interest, the _Miss Parekh_ in her trying to make a quick profile of what she could surmise of the other woman's mood in the moment. Ishaani could easily make out that Monica had just entered her thirties, her face beautifully freckled as she remained slightly shorter than Ranveer even though she was wearing flats. Her figure remained rather well-maintained given the fact that she was the mother of two children, and Ishaani had to admit that she was a very attractive woman, seeing easily why Finch was so smitten by her apart from her wisdom and personality.

She seemed to have no effort in smiling just the way Finch would even though Ishaani could sense the strict authoritarian air about her that made her certain that she must be the strict parent of the two. But it was when she pulled herself out from the hug and snapped her eyes open that Ishaani finally felt her feet turn into jelly, the brown of Monica's eyes suddenly catching her gaze as Ishaani tried to decipher what was going on in her mind, the former's face now impassive as she walked ahead towards her. Ishaani missed the smile that Ranveer shot her that was supposed to keep her calm.

"Ishaani, this is Monica. Monica, this is Ishaani," introduced quickly as he and Finch remained side-by-side, observing the two women as the air suddenly was fraught with a pulsating tension, both the men easily sensing the fear in Ishaani's body language.

Monica remained silent, taking in the sight of her second guest for the day. And Ranveer and Finch knew instantly what was happening - the psychotherapist was analyzing the person opposite herself, instantly building a character profile and comparing it with whatever it was that she'd heard of her so far, seeing whether it matched the image she had in mind. Ranveer hoped that Finch had justified Ishaani's point of the story in front of Monica properly, the only reason why he even dared to bring Ishaani to their house in the first place.

And even through the prolonged silence, Ranveer and Finch were both impressed by Ishaani's capability of standing her ground as Monica nodded her head at long last, putting forth her hand.

"Hi there! I hope you had a good flight," she asked as Ishaani heaved a sigh of relief, even though it was invisible to everyone except Ranveer who could feel the same relief spread through his own soul. Monica had got the story in perfect order, then.

"I did, thanks," replied Ishaani as she accepted Monica's hand and shook it warmly, the two women smiling at each other gently as they let go after some time. Before anyone could say anything further, two booming barks resounded through the stairways as a moment later, two blurry masses of colour flew upon Ranveer in the tightest of hugs, catching the later off guard.

"Uncle Ranveer!" squeaked the two kids in excitement as they parted away and gave Ranveer an eager look, who in turn sat upon his knees and hugged the children lovingly. The other three grown ups stared at the sight in front of them endearingly as Ishaani inched forward, even though she was uncertain about what was to be done next. Ishaani wondered what it was that had gotten her so socially awkward suddenly.

"Michael! Claire! Ah, I've missed you both!" exclaimed Ranveer at long last once the kids separated from them, caressing both of their faces before giving them both a kiss upon their cheeks each, Claire wriggling in his embrace as she giggled away at his stubble that was tickling her.

Who are you?" asked Michael suddenly when his attention fell upon Ishaani, who in turn blushed furiously as though she was caught snooping upon a private moment. Even before she could try to think of a defense, her eyes sought Ranveer's, who gestured her to sit upon her knees as well as he gave out an introduction.

"Michael, Claire, I want you to meet Aunt Ishaani," introduced Ranveer as both the children looked at Ishaani curiously, as though intrigued by her presence. Ishaani shot the two kids a small smile, suddenly feeling the same fear of rejection course through her heart like a poison.

"Aunt? Is she your wife?" asked Michael rather smartly and all the elders in the room gasped, Ranveer and Ishaani both blushing furiously as words failed them. Ishaani couldn't help but notice now Michael looked like the perfect miniature of Finch, while Claire was a clear mix of both. Ranveer finally found his voice after some time.

"No, she isn't. She's my best friend," added Ranveer as Ishaani coughed rather awkwardly, still feeling the heat in her cheeks as Finch snickered from behind. A sharp gasp of pain from him moments later was the evident nudge that he received from Monica.

"Isn't Daddy your best friend?" asked Claire slowly as he pointed towards her father, who now looked suddenly flushed, as though now the one on the chair afraid about what Ranveer's answer was to be for some reason that Ishaani could suddenly relate to all the too well. Ranveer glanced behind momentarily as Finch caught his eye for a fraction of a second before Ranveer looked ahead and caressed Claire's cheek lovingly.

"He most certainly is, but Aunt Ishaani comes first," replied Ranveer sincerely and Ishaani turned behind to see Finch's features relax, a soft smile upon his face as Ishaani caught his eye fully, the two of them sharing a look of silent understanding. Their moment was broken when Michael's voice cut through once again.

"Wait a minute, I know who you are..." he began as Ishaani turned to look at him again, now confused. The five year old boy looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened to the size of saucepans.

"You're Princess Moon!" he exclaimed in a Hugh pitched shriek, startling all as he wiggled his finger at her excitedly, Claire's fave suddenly brightening up as well. Finch and Monica began to chuckle before they were silenced away with the look at Ranveer shot them even though they found it impossibly difficult not to laugh at the bizarre expression upon his face.

"Sorry?" asked Ishaani as everyone turned their attention towards where the real conversation was taking place, Ishaani now feeling confusion cloud upon her embarrassment.

"Yes, you're Princess Moon! Uncle Ranveer has told us all about you. He tells us stories about you every weekend. You're Princess Moon!" replied Michael with the same gusto as the three-year old Claire nodded her head vigorously, Ishaani suddenly unable to control her laughter while Ranveer groaned in even more embarrassment.

"Monica, why're the kids so smart?" he shot at Monica when the couple began to laugh with Ishaani, neither of them intimidated by his look as his nose how went red along with his cheeks.

"Maybe you're just daft," shot back Monica playfully, Ranveer about to retort when Ishaani tugged at his blazer, reminding him that the kids were still waiting for an answer, and so was she. He didn't meet eyes with her even though he took both of the children's hands in his own and kissed them lovingly.

"Ahem, point is, this is Aunt Ishaani, okay? She's family," he added rather lovingly as Ishaani looked at him, suddenly feeling a gush of respect for the man who always gave her so much respect whether she deserved it or no.

"Welcome to the family, Aunt Ishaani," spoke aloud Michael at long last as he walked ahead and gave Ishaani a bear hug, the latter still for a moment as this was the last thing that she was expecting.

She shut her eyes as she pulled the boy into her embrace at long last, kissing the boy's crown that smelt so fantastically child-like, the boys blue eyes scorching her soul with the essence of something she'd long since forgotten in the brutal world - the innocence of childhood. The moment the two of them separated from the hug, Michael gave Ishaani a sheepish smile before he walked over to Ranveer, who now looked at Claire who for some reason couldn't take her eyes away from upon Ishaani.

"Claire, would you like to tell Aunt Ishaani something?" asked Ranveer, who noticed the same thing that Ishaani did. Claire continued to stare at Ishaani with the same piercingly blue eyes that she'd inherited unabashedly from her father, her mother's auburn hair making her look nothing short of a flame-headed doll. The girl's rosy cheeks flushed pinker as all eyes fell upon her suddenly, the little girl enjoying the attention that she was getting.

"You are beautiful... even more so that Uncle Ranveer described you to be. And you smell so nice," added Claire as though on an afterthought as Ishaani chuckled, scooping the girl up into her arms and kissing her cheek lovingly. Claire seemed to warm up just the same way as Michael did somehow, startling Ishaani for she never had any experience with children before and was always of the impression that children never liked her even though she did them.

"Thank you, darling. And the two of you can call me Princess Moon, I wouldn't mind," said Ishaani suddenly as she set Claire down upon the floor once again, the girl walking over and burying her face away in Ranveer's chest as she clutched at his coat with her tiny fists, as though suddenly embarrassed. On Ishaani's words though, Michael and Claire both gave her an eager look.

"Awesome! Thank you, Princess Moon!" exclaimed Michael as he and Claire gave each other a high-five, Ranveer looking at Ishaani as he felt his heart skip a beat, suddenly wondering whether he was still twnety-nine or had gone back to the moment when his breath had first hitched at her sight when he was nine. Ishaani gave him a small smile before she turned behind to see Finch's arm around Monica, both of them smiling lovingly.

"What did you get us both?" cut through Claire's voice suddenly that snapped everyone's attention back at the little girl who'd worn a fern green frock, her eyes as inquisitive as always while Michael nodded his head, as though supporting his sister's demand.

"Aunt- _Princess Moon_ and I have you gotten the two of you heaps of things. You might wanna go check up in your rooms already-" began Ranveer as both the kids let out yet another squeal of joy, about to run up the stairs again before Ranveer added quickly. "Not without the kisses first!"

Michael and Claire quickly gave Ranveer two pecks on both of his cheeks together as Ishaani laughed, enjoying the sight before her eyes before they did the same with her, catching her off-guard. Even before she could understand what was happening, she could see the two kids run above the staircase once again, their excitement reaching their ears for some time before the distance cut away the voice. Ranveer stood up finally as he helped Ishaani up alongside, feeling their knees go sore even though it was worth it in his opinion.

"Your kids are beautiful," remarked Ishaani to the proud parents as they smiled back at her, Monica breaking free of Finch's embrace at long last.

"All on Greg, I'm afraid. I just hope they don't get his brains or else two more troublemakers are in the making," she added as everyone began to laugh, Finch glaring at Monica as he shook his head like a disapproving child.

"Now now, Mon, what's all the jibber jabber about?" he asked and Monica gave him an exasperated smile that Ishaani could relate to for she'd given Ranveer several of these during their years together as Ranveer and Finch gave each other a look of silent understanding. Everybody were saved the trouble to speak when one of the helpers peeked into the room, signalling Monica that lunch was ready to be served.

"Come on guys, the food is upon the table," she announced as she led the way towards the dining room, the rest if them following suit.

The four of them reached the table, Ishaani looking around at the stunning decor of the room, the glass topped table sparkling in the light as the dark wood chairs around them felt homely as the helper helped all of them into their seats, filling out their triad of glasses with water, red wine and white wine respectively and handing them out their napkins as another two helpers brought out the hors d'ouevres for the day, following which came the main course meals, the room in silence as everybody tucked into their meals ravenously.

Once the stomachs began to get heavier, conversation resumed as general enquiries flew into the room about their trip to London, Ranveer and Ishaani giving them a detailed description except for the very obvious fiasco with the kadha. Monica and Ishaani then discussed about their lives back in London and Mumbai respectively as kids while Finch and Ranveer resumed talks on business, primarily about the extension to be opened in London.

And through that the two men got to discussing about the party on the 27th, where Finch decided to bring out a dormant topic once again.

"So, when are you enrolling for the skydiving batch, Vaghela?" he asked as he took another bite of the lasagna in his plate, Ranveer groaning inwardly as he hoped for the topic to not be brought up again. He and Finch had had several arguments upon the same, and the fact that there was Ishaani with him this time didn't make things any easier.

"I'm not. I already told you that," replied Ranveer rather pointedly as he tried to communicate with Finch through his eyes but the latter purposely didn't play heed.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to listen to you," was all he replied disinterestedly, turning his fullest attention towards Ishaani, who had now stopped her conversation with Monica, the two women staring at what the men were up to now.

"Ishaani, what about you?" asked Finch, knowing that the two women were following the conversation well enough to know what was being discussed. Ishaani gave him a enthusiastic look that Ranveer knew didn't mean any good as the smile upon Finch's face broadened.

"I'm in. When do I have to enroll?" she asked in all earnestness as Finch sat back into his chair with a triumphant look upon his face, Ranveer knowing what was about to come his way even though he still couldn't determine whether he was happy that Ishaani was genuinely taking so much interest into this or exasperated that her interest would only mean his forced participation.

"You can do it tomorrow. Training starts at ten in the morning sharp for six hours," he explained as Ishaani nodded her head religiously, Monica now eyeing Ranveer with suddenly interest, curious to see what he was to do now as he looked hesitant.

"Perfect, I'll be there," replied Ishaani happily as she let the helper take away her now-empty plate, suddenly catching Monica's eye who gestured her to look at Ranveer instead, the latter now looking troubled as he turned to speak towards Ishaani.

"Ishaani, you don't have to do this," he began in a small voice, hoping that unlike Finch, Ishaani would help him out of the tough spot even though he had a feeling that she wouldn't. And he wasn't entirely wrong.

"But I want to. And you're coming with me," she exclaimed suddenly, eyeing Ranveer sternly as though expecting him to put up a fight with her right in that instance. Ranveer threw Finch a dirty look just as he let out a shout of triumph, turning to look at Ishaani as he slapped his palm upon his face, vexed.

"What? No!" he shot back as he looked up, realizing that Ishaani was waiting for an answer.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to learn how to fly?" asked Ishaani instead as she folded her arms across her chest in the same vexed manner, her eyes now boring into his own with the same stubbornness that reflected in his own.

"Yes, but-"

"End of discussion. We're _both_ enrolling," she said aloud with finality as she turned to look at Finch, not giving Ranveer any chance to argue further. Finch looked like he could cry tears of joy when he spoke next.

"See this is why I awaited your return."

"Shut up, Finch. And I have to work as well, for crying out loud!" protested Ranveer when Finch picked up his phone to hand over the two latest names upon the list for the skydiving program, the latter disregarding his protest even though he didn't dial through.

"Tomorrow is a Sunday and you aren't going to work on Tuesday anyway. Just one day on Monday. So shut up and be a sport already, Vaghela," replied Finch with a deadpan look upon his face, not entertaining any of his excuses now that he knew Ishaani was on his side. So as a last resort, Ranveer turned towards Monica, who for some reason remained silent throughout the argument so far.

"Monica, please talk some sense into him."

"I'd have agreed with you, but this time I side with Greg," was all she replied as she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, shooting her husband a loving smile as the couple shared a look that made more sense to Ishaani than to Ranveer, who could now feel his temper rise at the fact that it was three against one.

"Damn it! You ba- boohaki!" exclaimed Ranveer rather childishly when he caught Ishaani's eye, quickly changing the course of the word even though the implied meaning didn't go amiss by anyone.

"You're welcome, mate. Eat your food already and stop fuming. Smile like Ishaani is doing. She does it a right sight better than you do anyway, _Mr. Prefect Perfect,"_ added Finch suddenly as Ranveer gasped, his spoon falling into his plate with a clink as he looked up, stunned by the use of the dead reference after eight whole years even though the original user of the phrase remained silently seated beside him now, enjoying the banters of the two men.

"Hey! Cut that out!" shot back Ranveer as he grit his teeth at his friend, giving him a 'meet-me-outside-and-watch-me-take-you-down' look. Even before Finch could let the smirk upon his face broaden at the fact that Ranveer Vaghela had finally lost an argument after eight years, Ishaani jumped in at long last, Monica taking her place of being the silent spectator.

"Well, I agree with Greg."

"Shut up, _Princess Moon,_ " shot back Ranveer as Ishaani pursed her lips, knowing that a long speech was headed his way for the bizarre name even though she knew what symbolism it held.

"No, I'm saying what's true," she argued as Ranveer cocked at eyebrow at her, Finch suddenly falling silent as the couple chose to observe the bickering pair with utmost interest for they were clearly seeing the two of them for the first time.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah. Don't forget that I ever took that tennis course and even the pottery classes just because you wanted to! Can't you even do so much for me?" asked Ishaani of him as she tried to take a leaf out from his book by shooting him a pair of the most adorable puppy dog eyes, Ranveer cursing his luck at the fact that he could find his heart already melt at just how beautiful her eyes looked, even more so in the ambiance of the room. And as he felt the his lips twitch dangerously into a smile that would have very well meant him raising the white flag, he decided to steer it away from that course entirely.

RV _never_ liked to lose.

"What was the point of the tennis class though? You still couldn't beat me," he boasted as Ishaani gasped, clasping her hand upon her mouth in outrage as Finch nudged at Monica, both of them enjoying their chocolate trifle as Ishaani put down her hand and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh that's what you think?" she asked, even though it was more of a hiss as Ranveer relaxed back into his chair, enjoying the fact that even after all these years it was such a sore spot for her.

"That's what I remember," replied Ranveer coolly as they both recollected the time that she'd taken him for a rematch and had lost so miserably that she never dared to ask for one again, pulling off the antic of not talking to him that entire day that Ranveer termed as being a _bad sport._ Ishaani let out an indignant huff of breath as desserts now remained forgotten in the heat of the memories of the past.

"You and me, outside. Right now. Let's play a match and see who's better at it," she challenged as she looked halfway ready to stand up, Ranveer chuckling at her softly as he pulled her hand and made her sit down again.

"I have years of practice at it," he countered as he pointed towards Finch, who in turn remembered the last match they'd played and the turn of events that had taken place since then.

He simply nodded his head in silence thinking about the match-winning ace that Finch was certain would have been the end of his life in those few seconds after which he'd confessed to Ranveer that he'd agreed for an appointment with Ishaani's company. And the fact that both of them were together and under one roof bickering like this made Finch smile in spite of himself, wondering about the strange ways of life _unpredictability._

"So what? Atleast I don't hit faulty aces and then cheat to win the rematch set," shot back Ishaani as it was Ranveer's turn to gasp this time, knowing that Ishaani would never admit that his ace had been perfect. She always strove to get what she wanted and she would never rest until she achieved it. And so he knew that there was only one way to silence her once and for all.

"That's it, off we go to play," he replied as Ishaani nodded her head.

"Yeah and Papa can-" began Ishaani authoritatively as she made to get up when she stopped speaking abruptly, realizing what it was that she'd let slip. A sticky silence ensued as Ishaani took back her seat once again, not looking at Ranveer this time as both of them finally noticed the desserts in front of them, that led to them realizing that they were no longer in their late teens arguing and having weekend matches to prove who was right. A lot had elapsed since then, and their life was nowhere near the same anymore. Neither was the world so without her father.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to-" began Ishaani as she looked up at Monica, who gave her a reassuring look in return as she could sense the heaviness in her tone, her eyes suddenly downcast as neither she nor Ranveer dared to look at each other.

"Nice to see Ranveer lose at something for once," Monica spoke aloud, hoping to get over the sudden solemn atmosphere by easing the tension, but both Ranveer and Ishaani had their eyes glued firmly upon their desserts, a halfhearted smile upon their faces.

"Oh Ranveer, I see that you were correct - you know the plight of a husband, seeing the way she just kicked your ass," shot back Finch as Monica gave him a nudge in the ribs moments later, the former rolling his eyes at his wife.

"Gregory!"

"Excuse me guys, I need some air," said Ishaani after some time as she could feel her eyes brim up, the spacious room suddenly making her feel too claustrophobic as she finally got up from her chair, not meeting eyes with anyone.

She quietly walked out of the room without another word as she could feel her heart ache suddenly with the memories of the brutal past, the pain hitting her with its entire force as she suddenly felt her arms shiver, craving for the scalpel in spite of herself. Ranveer looked in her direction as he called out her name, but in vain. He made to get up as well when Monica stood up instead, giving him a soft look as she knew what was to be done now.

"Ranveer, sit and finish your food. I'll go talk to her."

"But-"

"Relax, I'm not going to tell the poor soul anything. You guys carry on, I'll go and give her some company," replied Monica as the panic upon his face was evident, hoping that Monica wouldn't say anything that would push Ishaani on edge even more so even though she trusted her with his eyes closed. And even as Monica traced Ishaani's steps and walked out of their sight, Ranveer couldn't help but feel a strange fear in his heart even though Finch gave him a reassuring smile as he gestured him to complete his dessert.

There were only six more days to go and several things to be resolved between them, majority of which remained unsaid. He hoped that bringing her to Sydney would help resolve many of the things, but he couldn't help but wonder whether bringing her to Sydney so soon was advisable after everything that they were beginning to reel from even though he knew that she was liking what she saw so far. But he could never be certain.

He wanted her to blend into her world, not find herself lost in it.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	140. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Home Is Where The Heart Is**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Monica traced the path that Ishaani had taken as she asked the helpers time and again, formulating a plan of action in her mind about how best to console her until she reached the porch overseeing the garden on the ground floor itself. Monica pulled open the french windows to reveal Ishaani sitting upon one of the wooden chairs, staring at the serene sight before her with tears trailing down her face. Monica took a seat beside her, knowing that this was the precise opportunity that she had been waiting for ever since Finch had returned from Mumbai and had given her the entire scenario that he'd learnt in halves from both Ranveer as well as Ishaani, fitting the pieces by himself.

"Are you okay?" asked Monica softly after clearing her throat, catching Ishaani's attention swiftly as the latter wiped away the tears from upon her face hastily and gave her a quick smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for getting up like that. Got a little overwhelmed."

"Your father-" began Monica, remembering that it had been the same tragic incident upon which Ranveer and Ishaani had split ways years ago, realizing that she had been right all along - that her father's death had been the linchpin to the mess both of them had brought upon themselves all those years ago.

"-is no more," completed Ishaani bitterly as she stared at her arms, her nails digging into her skin in spite of herself. Monica was quick to notice the same even though she kept silent. Ishaani continued of her own accord.

"He passed away six and a half years ago. Ranveer and I were both very close to him and as kids, we'd always make him a referee for all our fights. And more often that not, he'd always take Ranveer's side. I'd feel so jealous of him, you know... I'd always wonder why Papa would take Ranveer's side and whether he loved him more than me. I guess it was true. He did love Ranveer more than he loved me," she ended with a small smile upon her face, her nails easing from around her arms as she turned to look at Monica slowly.

"It's difficult not to love him, especially that heart of his," agreed Monica as she saw the love in Ishaani's eyes for Ranveer pool at the brim, her heart feeling the assurance that her husband was right as always even though she hated to admit the same to him more often than not.

Thankyou for the invitation, I'm grateful that you did extend the invite to me. That was quite some lunch, really," spoke aloud Ishaani as Monica took her hands into her own softly, the former giving her a gratuitous look.

"Had this been last week, I'd have certainly not have done so. But since I do have the gist of the entire scenario now-" confessed Monica sincerely as Ishaani gasped in surprise, realizing the reason why Monica had been so warm to her presence, which in turn made her smile at the fact that her assumption about the auburn haired woman had been correct in the first place. Monica smiled at her in return, knowing what was going on in her mind.

"-oh yes, Greg tells me everything. He's not just my husband but my best friend as well. So when its a matter of secrets, I'm an exception to the rule. He gave me a good brief up on everything that did happen in Mumbai, right from your side of the story to what you did for Ranveer. If anybody who hurts Ranveer is not welcome here, then people who do so much for him as definitely so," she ended as Ishaani gave her an appreciative nod, liking the woman even more now for her sheer honesty and the cleanliness of her heart.

"Thank you. Both of you, for treating him like family."

"He's done a lot more for us than family ever does," replied Monica as she gave Ishaani a loving look, feeling the latter's hands relax in her own as she finally let go of the same. Ishaani didn't dig her nails into her skin again, to Monica's utmost satisfaction.

"Nobody knows that better than I do. He's always been like this ever since he was a child. He'd give his life for the people he loved," remarked Ishaani suddenly as she stared ahead towards the gardens, Monica observing her expression closely that now had guilt reflecting upon her smooth features.

"I'll admit that I've been rather harsh and judgmental with regards to you once he came back from Mumbai all those years ago. But then again, none of us knew the entire picture. When Ranveer told us about what happened with you, I knew that something was amiss. I'm a psychotherapist by profession, so I knew that your father's death was not enough to push you to this extent with what had transpired that night between the two of you. But it was only two days ago when Greg told me the whole story that I got my answer which I should have gotten even then - that you were given a push. A _manipulative_ push. I'd even urged Ranveer several times after that incident to talk to you and sort things out, but he'd just lost his will to even live, far more to talk things out with you. How he even came back alive from Mumbai beats me at times after that night."

"I was a fool..." was all Ishaani said after hearing Monica out in silence, the self-reproach in her voice evident. Monica sighed.

"You were just trying to protect yourself psychologically, I realize now. You fell for the shadow that other guy put up in front of you in, and the fact that it was Ranveer's no less was simply... sickening. It's a common psychology defense system - you try getting over the void of a person's absence in your heart by trying to latch your emotions upon another person whose traits match the person you're trying to get over in the first place. You were no different; only your manipulator was. And this was something you wouldn't have seen coming even if you tried, from the way Greg put it to me. And yet you've fought so valiantly," remarked Monica and the awe in her voice didn't go amiss by Ishaani. She turned to look at Monica once again.

"I'd almost realized my love for him that night. If only that stupid insecurity wouldn't have come in between and I not been pushed the other way thinking that he'd sold me out and broken my trust..." began Ishaani as her voice cracked once again, the tears burning in her eyes as her heart ached in the pain of the single _what if_ that had been killing her every single day since the past five years of her life. Monica patted her hand consolingly.

"You were distraught and freshly manipulated with... it makes complete sense now, what happened between the two of you that night even though it's not justified for certain, not anymore upon what you had to go through than what Ranveer was put through in the process. The pain wasn't justified upon either of you. And what happened with you is something I wouldn't wish upon even my worst enemy," added Monica as she pulled Ishaani into a hug, rubbing consoling circles upon her back as Ishaani let herself cry a little upon the latter's shoulder.

"How's he been since then?" asked Ishaani at long last once she separated from the hug, giving Monica a fearful look as she wondered whether she was even prepared to know an answer her heart already knew. But she knew that if anyone could give her a perfectly truthful answer, it was Monica.

"Surviving. Two depressions and almost into a third one, saved by you. He was in terrible shape when he came down from Mumbai six and a half years ago. He was in a two-month depression before he and Greg got into a terrible fight and something just snapped within him and brought him out of it."

"Yeah, I think it involved a chair," added Ishaani and the two women smiled faintly, wondering about how the men in their lives could be so stupid at times.

"Yeah, not Greg's finest moments. Thank God he didn't try getting me to marry him like this or else I'd have definitely refused," mused Monica before she let out a softhearted chuckle, Ishaani joining her as well as they couldn't help the bizarre scenario from building up in their minds. When both the women sobered down, Monica continued once again.

"He snapped out of it. Although at that point of time Greg and I believed that Ranveer had lost it for good," added Monica, her face suddenly impassive as Ishaani could see the hesitance in her eyes that came along with the reminisces of the past. Ishaani gave her a curious look.

"Why?" asked Ishaani as Monica gave her a pensive look, before finally deciding to tell her everything.

"Because he decided to marry _Ritika_. They were pretty good friends, but there was no question of a romantic linkage because he was madly in love with _you_. And one fine day just mere days before our marriage, he and Ritika came to us announcing that they were going to marry each other as well. It was crazy and we tried talking both of them out of it, but neither of them seemed to care anymore. He was destroying himself in your love, she was destroying herself in _his_. And both of them were reeling from the pain of loss so Greg and I both knew that they weren't rational. They were just being impulsive and trying to ease the pain and the gaping void in their hearts that were never to be fulfilled, even though Ritika wanted to help him overcome the pain by forgetting her own ones."

"What happened then?"

"We tried convincing Ranveer's parents against this but even they didn't have a say against his obstinacy. And practical as Ritika was, even she didn't agree no matter what we told her. She'd lost her world after her father passed away, and her closure was trying to give someone his world back, even though she knew without a doubt that only you could do that and that he could never love her back that way. Ever. But she was willing to do it for Ranveer's happiness if it helped him heal, even though we knew that this was not how a marriage worked and it was only them heading out for a life time of unhappiness."

"But they did get married," stated Ishaani as she listened on in silence, wondering how the unknown Ritika could be willing to sacrifice her life for him like that.

And to Ishaani's utmost surprise, she could no longer bring herself to feel even remotely jealous about the idea of them being married because no one understood the plight of the suffocated life Ritika might have had to lead better than Ishaani herself. And she knew that this had a lot less to do with the fact that Ranveer's love for her remained undeterred throughout. Monica smiled in understanding as she could sense Ishaani's line of thought once again.

"We were certain that their marriage was doomed because it wasn't even a marriage to begin with and we were afraid that by the end of it, even their friendship wouldn't stay intact. But even before we could think or do anything, they'd left for their month-long honeymoon and it was the most anxiety filled month for both Greg and myself because we didn't know what awaited us. But what did await us was a definite surprise."

"Good or bad?" asked Ishaani inquisitively while Monica gave her a sheepish look.

"Good. When they returned from their honeymoon, they were definitely much, much better than what they were when they left. I don'y know what it was that happened there in that one month, but it was astounding. There was a comfort and contentment between them as I could see them opening up with each other even though neither of them wore their original smiles still. But it was a great start and a very positive one and we were sure that maybe with time, the pain would lessen and they'd learn to live with the loss. It was a marriage based on trust, respect and companionship for certain, though not _love_ for he could never love anyone the way he loved _you_. Not even close."

"How did Ritika live like that?" was all Ishaani could ask as she felt her voice choke. Monica replied earnestly.

"She did, to our utmost surprise and quite happily so as she found her happiness in his own. Ranveer gave her the right of being his wife at all times even though she didn't have the right of the lover that was only ever reserved for you along with the seamless ocean of love that he has only for you. But she was content with the life she was leading with Ranveer and was always grateful of the same. She even tried convincing him time and again to make contact with you again though he refused point-blank every single time. And that was until calamity struck."

"Her illness," whispered Ishaani and Monica nodded her head.

"It was ill fate, what happened. Ranveer could still accept his destiny because he always believed somewhere along the line that the _moon_ was never meant to be his but her destiny he couldn't accept. He doesn't accept it even till date even though he cannot fight against it. If you broke him into pieces that night, Ritika left him powdered upon her death. Both of you together took away a part of him rather mercilessly, leaving him neither for the dead nor the alive. Ranveer tried his best to get her the best of treatment, and her illness definitely brought the two of them much closer emotionally and bonding wise, and yet he could do nothing but watch. She was what kept him alive in that year and three months, and she gave him his life by giving her own, I guess."

"What happened then?" asked Ishaani as she felt her heart break at the harsh reality, shutting her eyes as she felt the tears sting her eyes at the fate of the poor woman just as much as upon their own. Monica continued, her own expression somber.

"Ranveer lapsed into a second depression after her death, along with becoming an insomniac. He went into a shell - cold, lonely, aloof. _Untrusting_. He made a wall around his heart and forgot to smile and laugh, throwing himself into his work until Ranveer no longer existed. Only _RV_. He broke away ties from all the people he loved because being abandoned frightened him and so he preferred the distance. Until Michael was born and we named him godfather. It was since that day then that he let us back into his life again. Us as well as his parents. And ever since Claire's been born, he's definitely gotten a lot more involved."

Ishaani remained silent for a few minutes as she tried to take in everything that Monica had let her know, even though words were beginning to fail in front of the speed with which her thoughts came and faded by, leaving still still reeling under the weight of everything that he'd been through in all those years. She could easily see why he was holding on to the pain so tightly just like years ago, even though she knew that it was time that she helped him let go just like his late wife did.

"How will I ever thank you all for taking care of him and never giving up on him, especially Ritika..." was all Ishaani could think of saying as Monica flashed her a genial smile.

"We did what we did because we all care for him and love him. And it's not hard to love him considering how he wears his heart upon his sleeve for the people he truly cares about. He's a noble fool, your chap," added Monica as Ishaani smiled in spite of herself, remembering all the times that she'd say the same thing to Ranveer back when they were kids.

"I always told him that he cared too much. And that the day someone would break his heart, it'd kill him inside out. He didn't listen," she added in self-reproach as Monica shook her head, knowing that Ishaani was letting the guilt resurface in her heart once again.

"If he would have, would he have come back to you at your call?"

"I always told him that I'd kill the person who'd break his heart with my own two hands. More of a promise. Look at the irony of what happened," spoke Ishaani after some time as she let the impact of Monica's statement dissolve in her mind, knowing that she was right because no one in Ranveer's place would have ever given her a second chance, come what may. Only _Ranveer_ was capable of doing so in his unconditional, unrequited quest of love.

"Haven't you been killing yourself anyway? The guilt, the scalpel...You've been doing justice to the promise you made yourself," remarked Monica shrewdly as Ishaani gasped, the shock of the latter's statement taking her offguard as she futilely tried to hide her arms away upon reflex. Monica gave her a knowing smile as Ishaani met eyes with her, the pain in them transparent.

"Pain eases pain."

"You mean physical pain eases the mental wounds by letting flow the guilt. Does it really, Ishaani? Is your heart guilt free after inflicting all those wounds?" asked Monica softly as Ishaani's eyes widened, her heart knowing the answer to the question even those her lips refused to acknowledge the same because admitting it would mean it becoming a fact.

"What do I do?" asked Ishaani as she turned a helpless glance towards Monica, who now looked even more serious than before.

"Do you think you can give yourself a second chance, Ishaani? Before asking Ranveer to give you one?" she asked instead as Ishaani's jaw dropped, the question taking her by surprise as it was clearly the last thing she was expecting from monica at that point of time. And yet Ishaani knew that Monica was somehow able to read her mind like the back of her hand for she was pinpointing at all of her deepest fears.

"What's the supposed to mean?" asked Ishaani rather flatly and Monica sighed.

"You have been living under the guilt for too long, Ishaani. You need to let go of the guilt, along with the past that's holding you back. And you need to do this on your own for no one can help you there. Not even Ranveer," added Monica firmly when Ishaani made to speak, the latter shutting her mouth as she had to grudgingly agree that the psychotherapist was right. She couldn't rely upon letting Ranveer fight a battle that was never his to fight in the first place, especially since he had a hundred of his own.

And yet the blaring truth that her heart knew overtook everything else.

"I cannot let go of that past, Monica. Chirag and what he did to me, to us... I cannot let go of it no matter what I do. Sometimes, I shut my eyes and it's all still sickeningly there. I want to forget it all... remove his existence from my life right from his name to his face. But I can't, no matter what I do. I can't forget, and I can't _let go_ ," she confessed at long last as tears pooled in her eyes, her voice choking as her shook her head at Monica. The latter gave her a despondent look.

"If you have to save Ranveer, you have to let go first. Because he cannot break your fall this time, no matter what. Only you can do that. It's easier said than done, but if you want to truly give both yourselves another shot, you have to _let go,_ " pleaded Monica as she took her hands into her own once again the moment Ishaani was about to dig her nails into her skin yet again, preventing her from doing so.

"What if I can't?" asked Ishaani after some time as she eyes Monica keenly, hoping that the latter would help her out from the mess at long last. Monica, in return gave her a pensive look, knowing that there was only one way out from this. And so she replied truthfully.

"Then there's very few days in hand and a lot of battles to fight ahead. Ishaani, I've seen Ranveer smile like this after six and a half years. You are the reason why he even chooses to live in the first place, because without you, he's just a shell. And this afternoon was proof. I want his complete smile back... I want this Ranveer back. I'm tired of that pompous ass he prides himself upon at the stock market because that man is nothing but a demented workaholic. I want the human Ranveer back. And only you can do it."

"I want that Ranveer back too..." spoke Ishaani, as though in prayer as she shut her eyes, letting a few more tears fall from her eyes as though surrendering to her fate. Monica pulled her chin up, making sure the brown of her eyes gave her the message loud and clear.

"Then if not for your sake, you must let go for him. For his _love,_ " she emphasized as Ishaani continued to stare at her silently, giving her words good thought. Even before she could say anything more, a voice from behind cut through from behind.

"Ishaani! It's time to go," spoke Ranveer as his head peeked through the windows awkwardly, both the women smiling at how comical his head looked suspended midair. Ishaani nodded her head as she gestured him to carry on, both the women standing up gracefully.

"Thank you for this conversation, Monica. It was a real pleasure knowing you. I can easily see why Greg loves you so much," she added as Monica blushed, pulling her into another hug once again. Monica whispered, suddenly sounding reverent.

"There's no need to say thank you, Ishaani. The pleasure was all mine, knowing you. And you are an inspiration to me now, especially ever since I've learnt your side of the story. Rare are those who truly possess the courage you do and I can easily see why Ranveer loves you the way he does. You're extraordinary. I've always wanted to meet you even back when Ranveer would only sing praises of you, and I must say that I'm not disappointed at all. I always wondered what it was about you that had Ranveer go head over heels and love you the way he does even after whatever happened between the two of you. I think I can see why he loves you to the point where he's willing to kill himself for it."

"I could say the same about you and Greg as well," whispered back Ishaani, her voice choking with emotion.

"He's a hard man to impress and you've knocked him off his feet as well," she added as the two women separated, Ishaani's face suddenly a match to Monica's hair as the older woman's praises seemed to humble her for some reason.

"I hope you have the strength to accept me," asked Ishaani of Monica as she took her hands into her own, wondering whether she even deserved all the love that the Finch family had been bestowing upon her so far. Monica chuckled at Ishaani's hesitance.

" _Accept_ you? You heard the kids - you're already a part of the _family_. What Michael and Claire did today, they don't do that with everyone. They only do this if they love someone and trust them truly," admitted Monica while Ishaani gasped, wondering why it was that everyone loved her so much and what did fate really have in store for her now with the way things were going in the past three weeks.

"I'll try doing what you said," said Ishaani as they made their way towards the living room once again, Monica giving her an appreciative look as she held her behind in the corridor before they reached where the men now stood with the kids around them.

"I know you won't be able to do it, not so easily atleast because your psychological defenses are worn down to dust after the manipulation and the trauma of your past. So just give it time - you'll learn to let go," added Monica, knowing well the inevitable that neither of them could deny even though she knew that Ishaani would not back down without a fight now that she suddenly had a determined look upon her face, a rueful smile upon her face.

"That's exactly what I don't have - time."

-x-

Ranveer and Ishaani returned home by four in the evening, both of them silently lost in their own thoughts. The program for sight-seeing was pushed to the next day by Ranveer who knew that Ishaani needed some space of her own to come to terms with everything that was happening around her in the past few days. Both of them made their way to their own respective rooms without another word as Jennifer opened the door, looking at both of them in bewilderment at the sudden deflation of their moods.

Ranveer entered his room and shut the door behind him as he sighed, quickly ridding himself of his blazer and vest, pulling the tie away from around his neck as he unbuttoned his cufflinks, rolling his sleeves up tiredly and plonking upon the bed. He took his head into his palms as he sighed, wondering why it was that life was still so hard even after he had everything today and after everything he'd been through to reach where he was today. And yet the moon had always been his heart's deepest desire, a desire that he felt too afraid to finally grasp hold of as he was now within reach.

Looking up at the mirror in front of him, Ranveer stood up as he observed his face at close, realizing that the dark circles from around his eyes had begun to lessen, ample sleep from the last couple of days showing its effect as his cheeks looked a little fuller than its usual sunken self. His eyes no longer looked dead as the sparks of life were beginning to twinkle in his eyes, taking him by surprise for this was a sight he'd forgotten. And yet as he shut his eyes, he could still feel the pain in his heart stagnant as fear raged high, the battle between letting go and holding on to pain as his last strand of sanity ensuing.

Knowing that he needed to bring his thoughts to a halt, Ranveer redirected his feet towards the shower as he stood underneath to nozzle and swung around the knob, his body instantly hit by jets of cold water as he gasped sharply. He could feel his shirt drench upon his skin as he didn't bother undoing it, simply enjoying the cool sensation of the water trickling down his head as he lent his hands against the wall for support. And even through his closed eyes, only one image flashed through them - _Ishaani's_.

Try as he might, he couldn't help his mind deviate through a third angle - back to the night where things had gone a step ahead between them as memories back from their heated interlude came coursing back into his mind, the images refusing to fall away the harder he tried. Eventually succumbing to his heart that suddenly felt the burden of pain lessen and lessen as the emotions from that night returned, Ranveer felt as though he was at a minute's notice to simple fall away and _let go,_ feeling it right in his heart in spite of whatever inhibitions he may have had on account of his chivalry. But what had happened between them that night was the beginning of something extraordinary, Ranveer had to admit.

It was beginning of a dream he'd long since lost hope of fulfilling - loving the moon like no other.

Shutting away the water after a myriad of minutes during which all Ranveer did was shiver and fall upon his knees unsteadily, he could only ponder upon what awaited them six days later when it would finally be time to face the question of their lifetime - was there a second chance for _them_ and were they willing to go for it? It was a conflict that didn't seem to get anywhere close to a solution even though the ferocity of the conflict had reduced over the past couple of days.

He'd always feared nothing but falling in life, and after having fallen once his heart only seemed more and more reluctant to take the plunge. But as the moon only grew more and more powerful in its beauty, the fear in his heart was beginning to get dispelled by its luminescent glow, the darkness getting replaced slowly with light as the fear was beginning to fall back.

Maybe falling wasn't so bad if she caught him at the right time. Maybe falling wasn't so bad if it meant having her back in his life, something he could only dream about hopelessly ever since he'd first seen her when he was nine. Maybe falling wasn't so bad because it could only mean two things - either he'd get the moon of his life and his happiness alongside or his fall would snuff the last breath out from him. There was no in between this time and it was a risk whose odds he was beginning to appreciate as time passed by in these past few days.

Getting upon his feet at long last, he changed into a fresh pair of tracks, donning a maroon T-shirt as he wiped his hair clean of the water, deciding that it was about time that he checked upon Ishaani even though he remained hesitant about entering her room. It was a room he'd never returned back to after he'd decorated it, walking up to it every single night trying to muster the courage to push it open even though he couldn't. The force of the memories were tantamount, and even though he had been avoiding them for years on a stretch, he was cornered by his own _diaries_ at long last.

Knowing that it was about time that he began facing his past head on if he truly wanted to try letting go, Ranveer nodded his head to his reflection decisively as he left his room, walking purposefully towards Ishaani's as he knocked upon the door twice. When no reply came back, Ranveer's hand found his way around the handle even though he hesitated to push it open until he decided to peak in and see. Opening the door soundlessly and pushing it open entirely for the first time in nearly six years, Ranveer entered into the world of his past as he stepped into the room doggedly, his eyes darting about the decor of the room as though trying to recollect whether it all existed.

And yet to his utmost surprise, the memories didn't bother him anymore as he could watch his entire childhood flash in front of his eyes in a jiffy, and yet the memories only brought along a faint smile upon his face as he shut his eyes, the world spinning around him for a moment as the essence of vanilla and roses rented the air, taking him back to the days where life was simpler in the Parekh Mansion, if not necessarily easier. There was battles then and there were battles even now, and yet the reason for fighting them remained the same till date.

Opening his eyes as he sighed in fatigue, Ranveer's gaze landed upon Ishaani at long last as she at the porch of her balcony, backing him. This was a view he had been dreaming for since years as the room was held in solitude, missing the physical presence of the person for whom the room was made for. And after all these years, she was here in flesh and blood at long last, gracing the room with her essence that only made the room much more _real_ and _alive_ for him as his heart knew that the time for hallucinating about her presence had long since gone by.

The sky across had turned into a blend of colours as dusk drew closer at hand, the beach looking magnificent in the distance as he stepped out and took a seat beside her.

"This is a view worth dying for," whispered Ishaani quietly as she sighed tiredly, not breaking her gaze from the horizon even though she sensed Ranveer's presence behind her. Ranveer took her hand into his own, smiling softly.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess. Sydney seems to be giving me a reality check for how close the days are coming by," she joked rather lamely and Ranveer chuckled rather forcefully as both of them could feel the pressure of the impending future once again.

"Um, this reminds me. You need to be ready by six in the morning tomorrow since there's been a change in time," spoke Ranveer suddenly as Ishaani looked at him, confused about what was going on in his mind, too tired to decipher what was going on.

"Why?"

"The training, ofcourse! We'll reach the training area by eight and be free at one, so we have the rest of the day for sightseeing then," replied Ranveer as though it was the most obvious thing on Earth, Ishaani gasping as she'd forgotten about what their argument had started upon in the first place.

"And what about you?" asked Ishaani, her face now staring at his own rather expectantly as he gave her a resigned look.

"I'lI be accompanying you. I've enrolled myself as well!"

"Oh my God! Ranveer, this is brilliant!" she exclaimed, the first true smile breaking upon her face ever since she returned from the Finch Manor in the afternoon. Ranveer couldn't help but get infected by her smile as he continued.

"Yes. And well... I'll go for the stupid training on Monday and then take you with me to my office and show you around as well. I just hope that the stupid thing is worth it or else someone is going to have it. Either you or Finch."

"Thank you," was all Ishaani said as he took her hand into his own, both of them watching the sunset in the peace that the dusk brought along as the sun finally dipped beneath the horizon and out of sight, leaving behind a mess of hues splattered across the sky burning in several shades of orange and blue.

"So, how did you like Monica and the kids?" asked Ranveer rather curiously once the moon popped into vision, throwing tiny prickles of the stars making their way along coyly as well in the wake of the glowing orb. Ishaani's smile only grew broader at their mention as she replied.

"They're great. Really great. I couldn't have been more happy about what I saw today. You have a family here, Ranveer. A real family who loves you and cares for you like their own. Even blood doesn't do that these days."

"So, what did Monica talk to you about then?" inquired Ranveer further as Ishaani finally sat up straight, turning her head towards him only to see the tension flicker through his eyes. Her abrupt exit had definitely left him in the same kind of unease that she had been going through as well. Ishaani sighed, wondering whether to tell him in detail about the contents discussed before she decided against it. That was a conversation only meant for the two of them, not including Ranveer.

"Nothing, just a little here, a little there," replied Ishaani vaguely and Ranveer smoled in spite of himself as though expecting the exact same kind of response. When he didn't break the silence, Ishaani continued now in an ironic tone.

"I'm suddenly wondering whether asking for a second chance was even sane in the first place?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Ranveer sharply as he sat up straight as well, sitting cross legged in Ishaani's direction so that she had his fullest attention. Ishaani wondered how best to phrase what she had in mind and whether Ranveer would even understand her point of view before she decided to be honest with him anyway.

"Looking at Greg and Monica with the kids... A happy marriage, blessed with two loving and adorable children, a comfortable house, stable job, well-settled life, a proper family. That's the dream. That's a normal life that we all dream of. And yet I can't see myself there anymore after everything I've been through, Ranveer. Too much has happened to ever going back to thinking about marriage or kids or even a life that's remotely normal like theirs."

"Since when has our life ever been normal, Ishaani?" mused Ranveer as he gave her a small smile, but the solemn look upon Ishaani's face didn't change. Instead, the lines of worry and fear intensified even further as she spoke again.

"I know that, but doesn't your heart crave for that kind of life at times? Where things are just... you know, normal? There's no pain of the past, no worry of the future. No fear of manipulation or deception, no anxiety of trust or heartbreak. Just a plain simple life with happiness and love, with an occasional argument or misunderstanding like normal people. Doesn't your heart crave for this?"

Ranveer remained silent for several minutes before he finally spoke, his voice now reflecting the tiredness that his never ending loneliness was bow bringing about.

"It did at one point of time. But like you, I can never go back to thinking about any of this anymore, Ishaani. Too much has changed like you said so yourself. I thought that perhaps God might eventually give me the strength to move on when I married Ritika and maybe ease the brutal agony of the heartache I was left to suffer in. But after she passed away, I cannot imagine that kind of life ever again, Ishaani. Especially with the kind of marriage I did end up having, unconventional as it was."

"Why would you put Ritika through something like that?" asked Ishaani suddenly as Ranveer gasped, her question taking him offguard. He pondered upon it for several minutes before giving her a rueful smile.

"I grew selfish, I guess. After the day I learnt that you got married, I didn't care about anything anymore. It was all a dead end, and I hoped that I'd simply shut my eyes and never wake up after that day. And it was then that Ritika stood as my support, trying to pull me out of the rut even though I think I pulled her down instead. And by the time I realized what I'd done, it was already too late. She'd committed to it, to saving my life. She stood by me wordlessly as she saw me work harder than I'd ever done all my life, fighting a thousand battles with myself everyday while she struggled to keep me alive. She made my pain her own selflessly and never complained even once. She willingly remained as my friend until her last breath, even though she had all the right to demand the love that she deserved to have from me as her wife. But it didn't matter to her - she must have not prayed for her life as much as she must have prayed for the two of us to meet again."

"What if she wouldn't have passed away, Ranveer? And I'd have returned into your life like that again?" question Ishaani yet again as Ranveer's eyes widened even though the question didn't surprise him this time.

It was a question he'd been pondering upon ever since Ishaani had first confessed that she loved him and a question he'd discussed with Ritika several times during their healing days. It was yet another question whose answer he didn't possess, and yet he knew where he stood on that even after all these years, suddenly wondering whether he should even answer the question or no. And yet, he didn't feel fearful anymore as Ishaani continued to stare at him calmly, her eyes absorbing every single word he spoke with patience and understanding. And he knew that Ishaani was in one of those retrospective moods where she always understood more than what met the eye, today being no exception.

"I don't know, Ishaani. But we've even discussed that more often than I'd like to admit. She was willing to free me of the marriage and let me walk away towards you, even if it meant her falling alone," he replied at long last as Ishaani smiled, Ranveer realizing that she was banking upon the exact answer.

"I would have never let you do that no matter what it meant, Ranveer. What you sow, so shall you reap. That would have been my punishment for life. Because you wouldn't have been happy either way - choosing your love over your loyalty was never your forte," she added jovial as Ranveer laughed in spite of himself, Ishaani joining him soon after. Ramveer couldn't help but wonder how it was that life could still be so difficult with them beside each other. This was what he'd dreamt of all his life and yet they were as far away from it.

"You know me better than I ever expected you to," spoke Ranveer at long last once they sobered down, his eyes staring into her own as her soul shivered against the power of his gaze. Ishaani let her legs swing away from the porch and cupped his face lovingly.

"Always the tone of surprise."

"Can I ask you something rather stupid?" asked Ranveer suddenly as he eyed her curiously, remembering a certain incident from an afternoon lunch in London as the question came into his mind out of nowhere. He caressed her hand with his own as she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Aren't our lives stupid enough already that you need to ask questions along the same line?" remarked Ishaani as she shook her head, Ranveer flushing dully as he decided to ask her nonetheless, suddenly taken back to all of their conversations when they asked each other the silliest of questions without worrying about anything, the best part being that those conversations always turning out to be the best.

"Aren't you jealous?" asked Ranveer as he shut his eyes, suddenly feeling too embarrassed to look at her. When Ishaani didn't say anything for sometime, Ranveer peeked open an eye to see Ishaani cocking an eyebrow at him, looking puzzled.

"Of whom?"

"Ritika," replied Ranveer rather sheepishly as Ishaani gasped, getting what he was trying to say. Ranveer spoke ahead quickly before she misunderstood. "I mean, you've always been possessive about me, that's evident. Even the other day with Disha... but I don't see that flair in your eyes when you talk about Ritika."

Ishaani withdrew her hand from upon Ranveer's face and took his hands into her own instead.

"That's because I can never thank her enough for what she has done. After everything that I've been through, I know what courage it must have taken her to sacrifice her life just so that she could heal you and make you happy. Nobody has the courage to do that, Ranveer. And now that I'm in her shoes knowing that you might never reciprocate that same level of trust ever again, I realize the odds now."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" asked Ranveer rather skeptical, her answer not doing justice to the Ishaani he knew all his life. Ishaani knew what he was looking for as he could always read her like the back of her mind and decided to complete her answer.

"What woman wouldn't love you, Ranveer? Ofocurse I feel jealous of her, and so terribly at that! She was there to break your fall at a time where I should have been there for you. She was there to hold your hand every time you fell weak, she was there for you like a charm every time you were angry and made you spit away your anger. She gave you a reason to live when all those years ago, I used to be your reason to live. Now all I am is your reason to die. Heck, she even sacrificed her life for you when I should have been the one doing that! Those were the things I was supposed to be doing, not she. And yet, she had the privilege of being your wife not because you sought her, but because I left you for the ruins. She was lucky enough to understand you better than I did and embrace you in her life like the way she did. So yes, if that means that I'm jealous, then bloody hell I am because no love holds true without jealousy."

Ranveer heard her in silence as Ishaani took in deep breaths, as though just breaking surface. He pulled her fingers up to his lips and kissed it's tips gently, Ishaani shutting her eyes in spite of herself as it helped her relax faster, an involuntary smile crossing upon her lips as she opened her eyes only to find herself drowning into the brown of his gaze that made her heart forget her world for a minute.

"Funny, that's exactly what she'd say when I asked her how she could never be jealous of you knowing that I loved you all along, and not her," commented Ranveer after some time when Ishaani found herself too lost for words to say anything further. Both of them sat in silence for sometime as they watched more and more stars pop in the sky, the beach's horizon line still having traces of orange, yellow and pink.

After an indefinite amount of time, Ishaani spoke aloud at long last.

"She was an extraordinary woman, Ranveer. Rare are those who can live a life like that. And so I'll always respect her and be in awe of her for what she's done and for the way she's taken care of you, the personal prickles of jealousy aside, ofcourse." Ranveer gave her a pensive look, thinking about the strange ways of love before speaking up.

"She was the closest I ever came to loving a woman after you, Ishaani. And yet... it was not the same. Nowhere really close because-"

"No two people can ever love the same. There's a whole different realm of love, I remember," added Ishaani when Ranveer looked surprised at the fact that she did remember this even after all these years. The topic had been such an object of fancy for them as kids... Now it was only a terrible privilege. Ishaani gave him a small smile as her hands slowly slithered around the back of his neck, her lips inching closer as their eyes met until they were barely apart. Ishaani shut her eyes, whispering softly.

" _Pyaar bohot logon se ho sakta hai pa_ r-"

" _Aashiqui sirf ek se hi hoti hai,"_ completed Ranveer as their lips met patiently, Ishaani slowly getting upon her feet as Ranveer laid back, accommodating her upon his chair as her fingers trailed upon the soft fabric of his t-shirt, her hair falling upon his face as they deepened the kiss, his tongue easily finding it's way into her mouth as she purred against his lips softly.

The two of them unconsciously wondered about how something like this was a taboo for both of them at one point for their values and morals stood high, and yet even though their morals and values still stood proudly even till this date, it no longer felt wrong. There are a strange comfort as Ranveer felt his arms circle around Ishaani's waist, pulling her close to himself as though trying to protect her from the world's evil eyes, thinking about how far their relationship had come since the first time they'd seen each other nearly twenty years ago. If someone would have told them back then that there would come a day when they'd be kissing each other like there was no tomorrow anymore as their life depended upon it, they would have laughed at the thought alone. And yet it was happening right in that moment as their broken souls connected to feel whole, her lips fitting the gap of his own perfectly as though meant to be.

And the fact that their souls had never been more alive every time they connected this way threw aside all of their inhibitions momentarily as they let their instincts lead them forward, their friendship somehow disconnected from their moments of passion as it brought along an entirely different where there was no black or white, just grey. And neither of them felt the guilt during its aftermath as the only sense of belonging they ever found in all these years was with each other, loving each other in ways unexplored as their souls entwined, her broken hearts piecing against each other's until it beat as one.

Separating from each other at long last, Ranveer gently tucked away the strands of hair from upon her face as he kissed her forehead, smiling away soulfully as Ishaani kissed the button of his nose.

"I guess this might be one more reason that I'm not really jealous of her. Because at the end of the day, you still loved me. Even though I didn't deserve it and that love kept killing you over and over again everyday. But you did, and I guess that in itself is very rare again," whispered Ishaani at long last as they increased the gap between them, Ranveer giving her an incredulous look.

"So you're telling me that if we give this a second chance, you don't want a marriage?" asked Ranveer as the disbelief in his voice was evident. Ishaani gave his question a good thought before replying honestly.

"I don't know, Ranveer... I want a normal life. But I don't know whether I ever will feel the same about a marriage anymore. As a kid I was so orthodox, believing how your husband is supposed to be your world after marriage because he's the one you truly love and he's the one who is your soulmate. Fairy tales, all of it. The world doesn't work that way because not all fairy tales do have a happy ending. Some of them are just untold stories, lost between the pages of life. And besides, love doesn't need a name or a relationship because some bond are from the soul. They're unbreakable, no matter what and that's the ones meant to be. The nameless relationships with only love between. Nothing else - no past and no future. Just the present."

Ranveer nodded his head in understanding as he remembered what his mentor and his father often told him when it came to the fate of those who dared to love.

"I believe that God makes his pairs, and the ones who are meant to meet definitely meet at the end, no matter what. But yes, I do agree with your opinion upon marriage. Baba always said that we are born once, we love once, we marry once and we die once. I loved you, I married Ritika... all I think I need to wait for now is dea-"

"Shut up, okay?" cut Ishaani before pressing her lips upon his own roughly, taking him by surprise as she shut her eyes, her nightmare suddenly flashing across her mind with the same gruesome clarity until the only thing keeping her sane was the warmth of his lips upon her own. When they finally separated for the second time that evening, Ranveer wiped away the tears that had fallen upon her face unconsciously, both of their souls trembling suddenly as the air grew ominous. Finding her voice after some time, Ishaani mustered all the courage she had into her next statement.

"I've fought for you not once, but four times. Never forget that. And even you know how stubborn I am when it comes to getting what I want. I don't back down easy, I fight until I succeed or perish," promised Ishaani fiercely as Ranveer saw the ferocity of her words reflect in her eyes, knowing that it was about time that he brought the conversation to an end.

"Alright, I won't say anything further. Let that be a conversation for another day since we've had quite a heavy one today," added Ranveer and Ishaani nodded her head in agreement, letting her head fall upon his chest now as he held her in his embrace, gently stroking her hair. Letting some more time pass between them in now a contented silence, Ranveer spoke up once again.

"Do you want to stargaze upon the beach? The view is impossibly magnificent in the night," explained Ranveer as Ishaani looked up at him sleepily.

"I'm too lazy to walk down all the way through the golf course," she murmured as Ranveer sighed, knowing what to do next as he strengthened his hold upon her.

"There's a shortcut, ofcourse. But well, since you don't want to really walk all the way down, I think I have another idea," he voiced out as Ishaani continued to stare at him, not unlike a child as Ranveer was taken back to all of the instances when her eyes would be pools of innocence.

Smiling at her happily as he planted yet another kiss upon her forehead, Ranveer pulled themselves up as he pulled her legs upon his lap, putting his arm beneath the crevice of her knees as he pulled her into his arms and stood up at the same time, picking her up bridal style as Ishaani circled her arms around him tiredly, her head drooping upon his chest, his scent soothing. Quietly leading her out from the room and down to the living room, Ranveer carried her out the door as he now traced the path towards the back of the house, walking along a gravel path that opened from the gardens, the path going steeper as it finally connected to the grainy sand of the beach, finally reaching the shoreline at long last as Ranveer led her further towards a small cove away from the water.

The cove remained dimly lit as a couple of pillows lay strewn upon a blanket, the cove open headed as the stars greeted them in the billions, the mouth of the cove giving them direct view of the sea that looked mesmerizing. Ranveer realized that Ishaani had fallen asleep in his arms as he finally laid her upon the blanketed ground, noticing how much lighter she'd gotten in weight in all these years. Stirring her awake softly as her eyes sought him after her reluctantly opening them, Ranveer smiled at her lovingly.

"We're here."

Ishaani's eyes widened as Ranveer fell beside her and revealed the view, Ishaani's breath getting hitched in her chest as Ishaani was taken along to the stars of the heaven, viewing them in reverence as billions and billions of them twinkled at her brightly, the sky a mix of hues still as the sky remained blown across in various shades of blue as it blended into indigo and green in spots, the sea below crashing upon the surface matching the sky as the water foamed white across the shoreline, the scene before her eyes the most stunning one she'd ever seen, suddenly wondering what she had ever done to deserve this from Ranveer as he shared yet another piece of his discovered heaven with her just like years ago - making her a part of it as well.

"What kind of heaven have you been living in, Ranveer? This is breathtaking," was all Ishaani whispered as she snuggled close to Ranveer, the sleep driven away from her eyes as he held her close to himself, sighing contentedly as his _Universe_ now remained in his arms safely.

"Home is where the heart is. And I think that I'm beginning to find mine once again at long last."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	141. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Aroma of Love**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D** **The chapter is quite lengthy though so please do bear with the length. :) :)**

 **Not keeping y'all for long now,**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

The first rays of dawn broke across the sky as Ishaani took in deep, even breaths, throwing her arms around her pillow as she snuggled deeper into her bed, her toes curling around her blanket even deeper as she pulled them higher.

After their star gazing session the previous night, Ranveer had carried a sleepy Ishaani back again and had forced her to have her dinner before letting her make her way back into her room as she tried to put up a tantrum, none of which Ranveer entertained as he made her sit upon the table not unlike the way her father would make her do so back when he was alive, eventually ending up feeding her when Ishaani looked too clumsy to get the food into her mouth properly.

He then carried her back to her room once they were done eating and mat her sit up for fifteen minutes by which she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder anyway. Ranveer had then laid her down and tucked her into her bed as he smiled, pushing away the stray strands of hair from upon her face before kissing her forehead, walking towards the door and leaving the lights dim enough just like the way she liked it before finally shutting the door behind him.

Exactly six minutes later, the alarm beside her beeped outrageously as Ishaani felt her brains vibrate with the shrill sound, smashing the offending device shut blindly as she now slept on her stomach, groaning into her pillow tiredly as she tried to ponder upon how fast could 5:30 in the morning even come even though it had been her habit to get up this early in the morning since years now.

She suddenly wondered whether getting up so early for the skydiving training was even worth it when she could have simply shut up and taken three more hours of sleep instead of getting out of her comfortable bed, but she knew that now that she had given her commitment and she couldn't get out from it especially after everything Finch and Monica had done for her.

Cursing her luck, Ishaani finally pushed herself up from the bed as she opened her eyes groggily, her vision taking some time to clear before the first view of the beach side met her eyes, the burnishing water glittering in the distance while the sky remained opaque. Smiling to herself sheepishly, Ishaani pushed herself out from bed as she quickly made her way to the washroom, the build of the same captivating her interest immediately.

Pulling the toothpaste and striking a neat line across her brush as she brushed her teeth, she couldn't help but take in the appearance of the chic black marble built washroom that made her stare about the interiors in awe. Sometimes, she had a hard time believing that it was the same Ranveer who'd once live in a small room in a servant's quarter who had created all of this with his own two hands, her heart suddenly feeling the pride that she always felt for him even back then the same way when he never feared to pay the price of his dreams even though the price he did have to pay was not worth the pain he had to live with.

Her thoughts strayed away along the same path as she was yet again brought along the path where she could either let go and begin trying to live a happy life with Ranveer or else cling on to her past with Chirag and succumb to it eventually. And even though she knew what she wanted, she knew that she was too spent to try letting go, wondering whether there was any possible way where she could really apart from simply fantasizing about what if she could simply erase the chapter of Chirag from her memories. But she was brought out from her thoughts the moment she realized that she'd been brushing her teeth for five minutes already, the foam beginning to stuff her mouth.

Gargling her mouth clean as she flushed at her foolishness, Ishaani swiftly completing the rest of her toiletteries until she found herself making her way towards the dining room in a pair of black tracks and a pink spaghetti top, looking around the place as she could feel the scent of toasts and pancakes reach her. Minutes later Jennifer left the kitchen with a tray laden with food, her face brightening up when she saw Ishaani.

"Ah miss! You're early!" she exclaimed as she set the tray in front of her, forwarding a plate of walnut pancakes and a glass of orange juice towards her while she put a quick coating of honey upon it, Ishaani nodding her head in gratitude as the smell only got more and more tempting by the passing seconds, her stomach growling in approval.

"Where's-?" began Ishaani as she looked around the room trying to search for Ranveer but even before she could take his name, Jennifer understood the question and gave her a warm smile.

"Sir should be back anytime now. He's gone for his morning run," she added when Ishaani looked confused, the latter relaxing momentarily before she was hit by a sudden bolt of curiosity.

She wondered why the question even came to her in the first place as she recollected how he'd go to the forest for stretches of obsessive running for an entire day without telling anyone at home that had helped him finally lose the limp and make his lungs stronger after his accident, a habit that also kept him extremely healthy in the further years to come. She wondered whether it was a habit that he still maintained.

"Jogging or obsessive running?" asked Ishaani inquisitively as Jennifer cocked her eyebrow, looking puzzled.

"Sorry?" asked Jennifer instead, not understanding her question entirely while Ishaani smiled, knowing that she'd have to give the helper a descripttion for her to understand it better.

"Does he return back home like his legs are going to fall off and his lungs are on fire and he hasn't been getting enough air?" emphasized Ishaani about the three most obvious traits that she'd notice about him whenever he'd return back from his escapades, Ishaani always being the one to find him first as there were several instances where she'd had to support him and take him into his room and make him sit for atleast fifteen minutes till his breathing came back to normal.

"Yes, yes!" exclaimed Jennifer as her eyes widened, wondering how Ishaani knew about it even though she didn't look entirely surprised for she knew that the two of them were a lot more than just best friends and business partners. Ishaani gave her a small smile as she mused.

"His habit hasn't changed even now then. Ah, he's here!" she added as the back door opened, revealing a panting Ranveer almost doubled up in a pair of khakhi tracks and a white t-shirt as he looked up to see Jennifer and Ishaani at the table, surprised with the latter's presence.

"Isha- Isha-" began Ranveer as he tried gulping in enough breath at the same time, Ishaani getting up and quickly making her way towards him as she held his arm and pulled him towards the table, making him sit down at the table.

"Breathe!" she ordered as Ranveer opened his mouth to speak again, glaring at him as he shut his mouth and decided to listen to her since he could feel his lungs burn anyway.

"Ishaani! You're early!" he exclaimed at long last once his breathing returned back to normal, Ishaani signalling Jennifer to prepare a round of pancakes for him. Ishaani reclaimed her seat once again and smiled at him.

"Haven't chucked the obsessive running then?" she asked as Ranveer gave her a sheepish look, Ishaani suddenly unable to take away her eyes from upon his as his hair fell upon his forehead disobediently, the half-sleeved t-shirt sticking to his body as she let her head fall into her hands, staring away at him unabashedly as she couldn't help but blush.

"It's what keeps me healthy," replied Ranveer rather throatily before he noticed that Ishaani was ogling at him, a similar flush crossing upon his face as Ishaani suddenly snapped out of her reverie, giving him a flabbergasted look before she knew that it was about time to change the topic.

"Yeah, don't sleep for three days and then obsessive run like a maniac. Brilliant!" she added as Ranveer rolled his eyes at her, surprised that she was still stuck upon his insomnia episodes even though he'd been sleeping properly for almost four days now, and catching up on sufficient sleep for almost six out of seven days.

"Oh come now, Ishaani. What if I hadn't taken to obsessive running in the first place? I wouldn't have been been standing upon my feet today," he replied as he was taken back to the lane of nostalgia to the days when he'd finally decided to change his life now that God had given him the strength to stand upon his feet at long last.

"What if you hadn't gone in place of me to the factory in the first place? You wouldn't have had to go through a lifetime of suffering in those three months," countered Ishaani as she stared at him pensively, the line of thought not entirely new as she'd pondered upon the same thing for months after his accident every day and night when she saw him die every single day under a pain that belonged to her, not him.

"Everything happens for a reason, Ishaani. If I wouldn't have had that incident, I would have never realized my love for share markets and found my ambition in life, making it my aim to never stop running again after this or take life for granted," spoke Ranveer blankly as he met eyes with her, his face now pale as she could see the ghosts of his past haunt him. She knew that it was an integral part of his life and something he'd never be able to come over no matter what, and the fear of that incident being the driving force of his life.

"I didn't-" began Ishaani rather guiltily as she didn't want to stir back the memories from the incident.

But she knew that this wasn't just about that incident anymore but was now also about the striking resemblance of his situation today. He was handicapped then physically; he was handicapped now emotionally. And he held on to a pain that he wouldn't let go of because pin was the only thing that kept him sane in a world of insanity. He just needed a push to let go, not unlike the one Love gave him back then that made him bleed out upon the canvas the way he did. But before she could say anything, Ranveer cut across her speech, sighing softly.

"What ifs are good to ponder upon but they destroy the peace of your present because you spend your time thinking upon a future or reality that doesn't exist. Whatever happens, happens for a reason - whether good or bad. Because every what-if changes the outcome of the story, and it may be favourable now but the end might not be so, who knows? Maybe we're walking towards the best ending even though we don't realize it amidst all the trials."

"But some fairy tales don't have a happy ending in spite of infinite alternatives. The ending is always the same," countered Ishaani as both of them stared at each other in silence, the implied meaning of both of their speeches not gone amiss by either of one of them as they didn't break gaze.

Neither of them noticed when Jennifer re-entered the room and placed a plate of pancakes in front of Ranveer before leaving the room once again. It was when they'd exhausted their line of thoughts that Ranveer finally snapped out of the reverie first, seeing the food of plate as though it had appeared like magic. Ishaani laughed at his expression before he gave her a sheepish look, both of them tucking into their plates at long last.

"You sound like Sarah," he exclaimed suddenly and Ishaani couldn't help but blush in spite of herself, the comparison making her heart gush with pride for it was a comparison she'd made to herself back when she'd read the book first. But the fact that Ranveer chose to make so made her extremely happy for some reason even though the fate of the lovers in the book wasn't a happy one.

"Well, we're not that different from Ben and Sarah now, are we? I can see the striking similarities between the two stories, except that what you wrote as fiction became your reality," she replied astutely as Ranveer flased her a smile in return, not surprised that she'd managed to figure out the obvious. The old Ishaani may have been naive and gullible but the Ishaani in front of him was a woman who had seen life at its hardest, experience being her teacher.

"The irony of life. I would never have published the book had Ritika not told me to as her dying wish. And the bigger surprise was the raving hit it became. I did not expect that kind of response, not that I even cared about it honestly back then," added Ranveer as he gave her an apologetic look, hoping not to come off as a pompous ass. Ishaani's graceful smile made him relax, her expression evident of the fact that she understood. She decided to make a little of her own now that they had come to the topic at long last.

"That book saved my life in more than one way, I guess. I'd stopped using the scalpel a week after finishing that book. _Sarah_ gave me the strength to pick up the pieces of my life and move forward, keeping you alive in my memories for everything I achieved from that point forth. And see how that worked," she confessed as Ranveer gasped, not knowing about this particular fact as the continued having their breakfast, neither of them breaking the silence between them that was steadily growing thicker by the minute. After Ishaani finally finished eating, she relaxed back into her chair and decided to make yet another confession.

"Co-incidentally, the book was what made me figure out your identity."

"How?" asked Ranveer as he inched ahead upon his seat, his eyes now inquisitively boring into her own. It was the last thing that he was expecting her to say considering how he'd specifically used a pen name whose identity behind nobody could figure out. Ishaani smiled as she began recounting the tale.

" _Ian-Hake Parish_. I'd had an episode with the scalpel for the first time in four years at the beginning of the month. I'd reached breaking point by that time, and I had a rather funny hallucination," she admitted as Ranveer now gave her an intrigued look. Ishaani hesitated whether or not to tell him about the dream before she did, not even leaving a single detail as Ranveer listened to her in patience. The moment Ishaani reached the point of their kiss though, Ranveer was amused by her flushed features through which she was talking until she drew towards the conclusion.

"By the end of it, it just clicked. _Everything_. And when I ran over to the storeroom and ran through the dedications and the anagram, everything just made sense even more - the pain, the love, the story, the characters. _Everything_. All the three symbolisms behind why you did what you did do and it made me even more determined to seek you again... to make _amends_ with you again. It's what gave me the courage to believe that perhaps you loved me even after what I did with you and it gave me the courage to finally stand in front of you when I had to. Look how that turned out to become," she ended as she fell back into her chair at the end of her monologue, Ranveer staring at her silently for sometime as he found himself devoid of words.

"I didn't know that the book was such an integral part of your life," he said after some time when Jennifer returned back to clear away the plates, Ishaani shooting him a woeful smile at the surprise evident in his voice.

"How could it not be when it bled of _us_?" she asked of him as Ranveer gave her a keen look, but didn't say anything further. He was saved the energy when Ishaani spoke aloud suddenly once again.

"Is that why you were reading the part where Sarah spent the night at the beach in dilemma of whether or not to accept Ben back into her life after everything that had happened in between them the night you came back from jail? Oh yeah, I was took to reading from that point forth since you were pretty much unconscious and I didn't have anything else to do," she explained when Ranveer's jaw fell in surprise.

"When will your habit ever go of nosing around with people's things?" asked Ranveer as he rolled his eyes at Ishaani, the latter not saying anything as she shamelessly grinned in return instead.

"Just out of curiosity, when did you pen this?" she asked suddenly as both of them stood up, making their way towards the gardens as they made their way towards the bench to the side and sat upon it, enjoying the scenic beauty of the same. Ranveer replied on the way out.

"A few months after the 26 July floods. Remember those funny dreams I'd told you about? I got my inspiration from them," he confessed as Ishaani shot him a small smile, her mind going back to the incident and how it had managed to change the course of their lives yet again. She wondered what live might have actually been had he not had so many near-fatal incidents in the first place.

In a way, it was _death_ that had always bridged the gap between them every single time, ironic as it was.

"Was the climax always meant to be this or did you change it later on?" asked Ishaani further as Ranveer took her hand into his own, Ishaani putting her head upon his shoulder as they watched the sky brighten a little more with every passing minute, the birds singing their melodies nearby while the trees bloomed radiantly with leaves, the adjacent bushes a mix of colourful flowers all over the place.

"It was always meant to be this," replied Ranveer simply as Ishaani nodded her head, suddenly feeling a strange anxiety course through her veins as the thought of what awaited them on the 30th yet again left her with a bittersweet taste in her mouth.

"Wow, talk about their story beginning from the end then. And then there's the two of us..." she spoke aloud before trailing off, realizing that Ranveer's hands were suddenly beginning to grow colder within her own, a sign that he was giving to feel paranoia right from the days of his paralysis. Ishaani didn't say another word as she pulled him up on his feet while she got up simultaneously, giving him a warm embrace while he took her into his arms only too willingly. Separating from the hug slowly, Ishaani let her fingers trail upon his neck as their lips inched closer, barely apart within moments before a voice from behind broke their moment.

"Sir... oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." stuttered Jennifer as she looked heavily flabbergasted, Ranveer and Ishaani jumping away from each other, neither of them too happy about the interruption in that moment. Instead, Ranveer silently interlocked his fingers within Ishaani's own.

"What is it?" he asked the caretaker, the annoyance in his tone not gone amiss by anyone as Jennifer gave him a profusely apologetic look instead.

"It was Mr. Finch, sir. He's asked the two of you to be ready since he'll be here in another twenty minutes," she replied before quickly making her way into the house yet again, Ranveer rolling his eyes at the timing of his friend. Feeling a light squeeze of his hand, Ranveer looked beside him to see Ishaani shrug her shoulders at him nonchalantly, gesturing him to get back into the house once again as they left the gardens rather hesitantly.

They both knew that they were headed to get ready for the preparations of an experience of a lifetime.

-x-

Ranveer and Ishaani returned back home at nine in the night, exhausted.

The two of them were picked up by Finch and Monica at the exact stipulated time, the other couple looking just as excited as Ishaani now felt even though Ranveer still looked uncertain about his decision of complying with Ishaani's wish. His mind remained diverted however as light conversation went around the car for the next fifteen minute until they reached the premises Sydney Skydivers at half past six in the morning. The moment they entered the place, they saw a small group of people standing beside a tall and grim looking man who had his spectacles perched way below the bridge of his nose. On moving further ahead, Ranveer and Finch introduced themselves to the man in question who them introduced himself as their instructor for the next two days, Mr. Smith.

In the next five minutes, Mr. Smith conducted a quick round of introductions for the sixteen people who had enrolled in all for the program, before everyone were instructed to be seated. Mr. Smith then begun the session by giving a quick introduction of himself and his achievements, the biggest being the 4000+ falls he'd made himself in his twelve years worth of teaching experience that put all the enlisted candidates at much ease.

The session then progressed to the first phase where Mr. Smith gave a demonstration lecture on the gears and suits used for skydiving along with the kind of altitudes and atmospheric pressures that were to be dealt with when reaching the height of the tandem fall. Questions were asked by Mr. Smith about what each candidate thought skydiving meant and why it was that they were embarking upon the experience of the same, Finch's answer being the best of all.

Ranveer remained a mute spectator for the first three hours as he watched Mr. Smith carefully, listening to every aspect of his speech and absorbing as much as he could even though Ishaani remained as hyper beside him as she'd be during their pottery classes together. Mr. Smith then taught them the basic signs and signals along with the names of the gears and apparatus that they'd be using for their dive, randomly asking anyone at hand to give them the name of any of the discussed paraphernalia and stating its uses, like was discussed.

Giving a ten minute break to absorb everything that was spoken, the second session was resumed as Mr. Smith now moved over to phase two, beginning with the posture practice that was to be maintained during all times of the fall from a variety of the same. The next three hours were nothing short of demanding and gruelling as the first main rule was practiced - cross arms, head back, knees bent, jump. One tap on the shoulder to open your arms. Second to brings arms to chest as the parachute opens. Legs pulled up beside as chest is raised, hands on either side while the back is arched slightly in the air for primary posture due to atmospheric pressure.

Everyone were made to practice the posture for as long as they could on a skateboard as they slept upon their stomachs, most them crashing between five to ten minutes, Ranveer being the only one who managed to pull it to fourteen minutes. It was no surprise to anyone by the end that the mute student of the class had topped them all when the session came to an end at exactly five minutes after one, Ishaani and Finch sniggering away at a flustered Ranveer while they mouthed the word 'Prefect Perfect' at him.

Ranveer was about to retort when Mr. Smith walked up to him, commending him for his grit and flexibility, assuring him that he'd have a gala time skydiving before congratulating everybody else upon the same. Ranveer gave the instructor a small smile as he walked ahead and discussed a few more things regarding the safety of all the enrollers and the waiver forms, Mr. Smith assuring him to his best that everything would go off as decently as they could hope for since the weather was beautiful so far, even though it could not be predicted.

Taking a quick lunch by a cafe nearby during which the four of them discussed about the demanding training and how tomorrow was going to be another four hours' worth of revision when their muscles were already beginning to feel a little sore with all the sudden practice in spite of the warm-up exercises that they were made to do before the second session came into commencement. At a quarter to two, the four of them split with Finch and Monica heading back home while Ranveer called his driver and asked him to get his car, the driver reaching there at the same time they all made a move.

Ranveer and Ishaani took their seats in the car as Ishaani wondered where he was going to take her as she turned to look at him, suddenly feeling exhilarated. Ranveer gave her a wink as he pushed the car into motion and drove along the smooth roads of Sydney, this beginning their sightseeing tour as Ranveer retraced his route to the way he'd visited Sydney for the first time eight years ago, taking her along all the main attraction spots.

They started off with the Sydney Opera House, moving along the the Harbour Bridge, Sydney Tower, the Queen Victoria Building on George Street that quickly connected to Kings Cross, making sure to take her to the Art Gallery of NSW, something he always wanted to take her to when he'd first visited the gallery himself. He then took her along the Circular Quay and Darling Harbours where he showed her around a yacht he had recently purchased, Ishaani unable to control her laughter as she asked him whether there was anything he was yet to purchase that make Ranveer laugh along as well.

For the sunset, he took her to Hyde Park where they sat together and devoured upon a few cones of butterscotch ice-cream, promising to take her to St. Mary's Cathedral and China Town the next day, along with a surprise that awaited her during the evening tomorrow. Ishaani looked bamboozled by the end of the day as her mind buzzed with the animated life of Sydney, her heart bursting into fits of joy time and again as this was a life she was beginning to like better and better, wondering whether she could extend her holidays for a little more time.

Ishaani mused upon how she hadn't taken a single leave in the four years that she rigorously slogged for, and these four days were her first time away from anything got to do with work. It was what she ended up discussing with Ranveer on the way back home before he received a call from Jennifer who had to return back home early for her son had fallen sick, Ranveer granting her a day's leave to take her of her child. The caretaker informed him that she'd prepared the food for the night so there wasn't going to be any difficulty, Ranveer thanking her graciously for the same.

Reaching the house at long last, Ishaani plopped upon the plushy sofa as Ranveer took a seat opposite her, both of them giving each other a tired look.

"That was one tiring day," exclaimed Ranveer at long last as she pulled off the shoes from upon his legs along with the socks, flexing his toes as though trying to ease the pain away from it. Ishaani stretched her hands lethargically.

"My muscles feel all sore right now," she remarked as Ranveer yawned softly, stopping halfway when he caught Ishaani staring at him rather sweetly. Both of them remained silent for sometime before Ishaani exclaimed suddenly.

"I'm hungry."

"Jennifer has made us dinner," replied Ranveer instantly as he made to get up, but Ishaani shook her head.

"No, I don't want to eat something a little more traditional."

"We can go to an Indian restaurant. There a great little place close by-" began Ranveer, racking his brains for an alternative before Ishaani shook her head once again, cutting across his speech as she was hit by a sudden craving.

"I want to have _homemade_ food."

"Do you even know how to cook?" asked Ranveer after some time as the silence in the air grew thicker, Ishaani staring at him expectantly as she waited for him to give her a response. His response left her flustered, however as she recollected the only two times she'd ever cooked and the outcomes of the same.

"I've only ever cooked twice and both of the times were for you, and we both know how that turned out," replied Ishaani grudgingly as he avoided meeting eyes with him, suddenly feeling embarrassed at her own request. Ranveer didn't even look remotely abashed as walked towards her and pulled her chin up gently.

"Fine, I'll teach you how to cook. Come with me," he added with Ishaani made to protest, the latter still shaking her head decisively as she tried slapping his hand away from her own when he made to catch hold of them and pull her up.

"What? No!"

"Yes!" countered Ranveer as he finally caught Ishaani's hand into his own and pulled her up from the sofa, the latter giving him an uncertain look as he continued rather confidently.

"You don't know how to cook, but I do. Besides, we have all the ingredients at home. Jennifer loves making the Indian cuisine as well, even though I'm the one cooking almost always. Maa's made me an all-rounder, remember?" he added as Ishaani made to protest yet again, but fell silent upon his statement as he remembered about all the times she'd laugh shamelessly at his feminine approach.

She couldn't stifle the laughter that left from her lips anyway just at the mere thought of how he'd once danced in front of her in a saree when he was drunk as Ranveer shot her a sheepish look. Ishaani nodded her head at him once she sobered down, letting him lead her into the kitchen that was comparatively larger to the one back at the Parekh Mansion as they both stood at the counter now, looking at each other with a mixture of amusement and excitement, their tiredness suddenly forgotten in the light of what awaited them next.

"So what are you going to teach me?" asked Ishaani as Ranveer didn't have to rack his brains too much, the answer finding its way readily upon his lips.

"We'll start simple. Dal, rice, roti and bhindi."

"That doesn't sound so simple," commented Ishaani as her jaw dropped, wondering whether Ranveer was serious or was just trying to pull her legs. Ranveer didn't say anything further as he took her hand into his own and pulled her further into the kitchen, giving her a reassuring look.

"Just follow my lead."

"I'm in no state to learn anything more for today," protested Ishaani as she gave him an uncertain look, while Ranveer only strengthened his hold upon her hand, giving her an firm nod.

"You don't have to learn anything. It's as simple as you could hope for it to be," she explained as Ishaani gave him a halfhearted look, knowing that he wasn't going to listen to anything she would now say. So she decided upon the only option left.

"Okay, what do we start with first?" she asked as Ranveer gave her a small smile, pulling upon one of the cabinet doors open and bringing out an airtight box of rice, putting it upon the counter.

"The easiest of the lot - rice," he replied and Ishaani nodded his head as he pulled out a saucepan from within another counter. He handed it over to Ishaani, how gave him a bewildered look.

"First take a cup full of rice and put it in the saucepan. Take some water in it and rice your rice in a strainer. It's not necessary but its advisable that you do so," he instructed while Ishaani did the same, first uncertainly but getting a little more confident when Ranveer gave her an approving nod. Once she was done with the same, Ranveer continued.

"Okay, that's good to go. Now take some water to it - usually in the ratio of 2:1, with two cups of water to one cup of rice. Now put in on the stove and bring it to heat," instructed Ranveer next as Ishaani did the same, turning to look at him the moment she was done.

"Okay, what next?"

"While we wait for it to boil, we start with the bhindi," replied Ranveer as he opened the fridge and pulled out a couple vegetables required for the same, handing them over to Ishaani who looked stunned. Ranveer gave her a smile as he signaled her to take them near the sink, giving her the next set of steps.

"First take the ladyfingers, and a tomato, onion and green chili. Wash the tomato and the ladyfingers well," he added as Ishaani set the onion and chili on the dry side and washed the remaining vegetables as instructed. Bringing all of them back to the counter where Ranveer now stood with a cutting board and knife in hand, he gave her a nod.

"Now, dry each ladyfinger with a kitchen napkin and remove the head and the tail. Split it into half vertically," he added as her gave her a demonstration of how it was to be cut, Ishaani nodded her head as she took over from him while he watched over her, commenting every once in a while whether she was doing it right or no. When she'd finally completed doing the same, he handed over to her an onion that he'd already peeled the first layer of while she was working upon the ladyfingers.

"Now chop the onion and tomato well enough - we don't want them too fine but not too big as well. Watch me..." he added as he began chopping the onion, Ishaani peeking with interest as she noticed Ranveer's eyes begin to water.

"Can I try?" she asked with enthusiatism as Ranveer contemplated her question, wondering whether or not to hand it over to her before he decided to let her try as well. Cutting was always where the art of cooking lay, his mother always told him.

"Ofcourse," he replied as he handed over the knife to Ishaani while he walked away from the vegetable that was beginning to make him cry effortlessly. Ishaani picked up the knife and followed his lead as she chopped the onions decently, to Ranveer's extreme happiness. She was almost three quarters to chopping the tomato the same way when the inevitable happened.

"Ouch!" she shrieked as the knife fell away from upon her hand, her index finger on her left hand bleeding as Ranveer rushed ahead, quickly taking her by the arm and bringing her towards the sink as he turned on the water and washed away the blood from upon her hand, knowing that it was going to take a few minutes till the bleeding came to a halt.

"Shit, I knew this would happen. Put some ice on your finger and then get back here," he asked of her as Ishaani opened her mouth to speak, her eyes upon the cutting board. Ranveer knew what she was going to say.

"This is almost done anyway so I'll finish it. You just check the rice before we start with the bhindi though," he added when Ishaani still looked uncertain, the latter feeling her spirits rise as she pulled out a cube from the fridge and applied it upon her finger, the bleeding ceasing in a few minutes as Ranveer walked up to her once he was done chopping the remnants of the tomato and the green chili, putting a band-aid around her finger that he'd retrieved from the first aid box in the room. Ishaani gave him a grateful smile as she picked off the lid with a cloth, both of them watching the contents within.

"There's quite some water here," remarked Ishaani and Ranveer nodded his head, bringing over a pair of tongs now.

"Pick it up with the tong and throw out the water through a strainer and refill it with new one. You do that to rid the rise of the extra dirt," he added when Ishaani gave him a confused look that quickly changed into one of understanding as she did what he asked of her. Returning back to him, Ishaani gave him a questioning look while he spoke once again, suddenly feeling like a teacher.

"Now fill some water again and add some salt and butter into it. You can even add ghee in the rice of you want," he let her know as Ishaani followed what he said, opting for ghee instead of butter to his utmost astonishment, and yet glee. It was how his mother would make rice for him.

"It is okay?" she asked him when she saw his slightly surprised look, and he couldn't help but give her a huge smile.

"Perfect. Put it on a gentle simmer and cover the lid. Don't play peekaboo with it," when he saw the antsy look on Ishaani's face, giving her a stern look while she looked like a student caught doing mischief. He continued. "Just leave some extra water on the lid so you get an approximate time about when the rice will be cooked, that should be around 15-20 minutes."

"Aye aye, capitaine," replied Ishaani cheekily as Ranveer gave her a lopsided grin, pulling her attention back towards the impending task at hand now.

"Now let's come back to the bhindi. Take a pan and heat some oil in it..." he began as he handed over to her a pan and showed her where the oils were kept. Ishaani picked up a bottle of sunflower oil and put a little in the pan, stopping when Ranveer nodded his head.

"Now fry the onions till transparent and then add the green chili and tomatoes. Saute them for a couple of minutes till the tomatoes become soft," he instructed ahead as Ishaani did the same, only looking up at him once the aroma grew stronger, the vegetables sauteed.

"What next?" she asked as Ranveer walked over to another cabinet and pulled out a box with different dried spices powdered, labelled neatly. He handed over the box to Ishaani, who looked hesitant once again.

"Add all the dry spice powders one by one, that's the most important," he replied as he gave Ishaani the spoon, giving her a list of what went into the pan next. In goes a teaspoon of fennel and coriander powder, half teaspoon turmeric powder and a pinch of _hing_ and _amchur_ powder. A quarter of _garam masaala_ powder and ofcourse, two tablespoons of oil. Stir it all well and then add the okra," he added as Ishaani followed his steps meticulously, Ranveer now bringing the sliced ladyfingers beside her that she put into the pan.

"Mix them all well and add salt. Place a lid with a rim on the pan and pour some water on the lid just like with the rice. Keep the stove on either medium or low flame and keep on checking in between so that it does not stick to the bottom of the pan," he instructed further as he watched her work in silence, the heat in the kitchen getting a little stifling even though the aroma of the freshly cooked Indian food kept coming stronger and stronger.

"Done."

"Go check the rise simultaneously," he instructed as she pulled off the lid once again, turning to look at him a little worriedly.

"There's still some water in the pan."

"Wait for it to drain off then," replied Ranveer reassuringly as she relaxed, giving him a goofy grin as he gave her yet another tip. "When done, the rice will be firm but tender. It is fine if it's slightly sticky but shouldn't be gummy."

"Gotcha," she replied rather eagerly as she grudgingly had to admit that she was enjoying the cooking experience, suddenly realizing that Ranveer was watching her with an extremely amused look upon his face as she blushed sheepishly, knowing that it was better to admit what he already knew.

"This is really interesting!" she exclaimed as he gave her a list in her hand, Ishaani looking at him puzzled.

"The fun begins with the _dal_ and the _rotis_ , but let's start with the _dal_ first. I always keep the list of ingredient on hand so that I don't have difficulty finding it," explained Ranveer as Ishaani read the list of ingredients aloud.

 _1 cup yellow pulses_  
 _1/2 cup chopped yam_  
 _2 tbsp peanuts_  
 _2 dry dates (optional)_  
 _1 tbsp ghee_  
 _1 tbsp oil_  
 _1/4 tsp mustard seeds_  
 _1/4 tsp cumin seeds_  
 _1/4 tsp fenugreek seeds_  
 _6 to 7 curry leaves_  
 _2 cloves_  
 _1 piece cinnamon_  
 _1 bayleaf_  
 _2 small round red chillies_  
 _1/4 tsp hing_  
 _4 to 5 kokum, soaked in water_  
 _1/4 cup finely chopped tomatoes_  
 _2 tbsp grated jaggery_  
 _1 tsp lemon juice_  
 _1 piece grated ginger_  
 _2 slit green chillies_  
 _1/4 tsp chilli powder_  
 _1/4 tsp turmeric powder_  
 _Salt to taste_  
 _2 tbsp chopped coriander (for garnish)_

"What the hell just hit me?" asked Ishaani as she stared at him blankly, Ranveer unable to control laughing at her bizarre expression as she crossed her arms across her chest now. Ranveer raised his hands in surrender.

"I'll tell you that soon. First shut off the _bhindi_ and the rice, they're both done. For the rice, turn off the heat and let stand a few minutes, covered. It'll steam the rice just a little more," he instructed as Ishaani did the same, staring at the two dishes as her eyes grew dewy finally at the thought of finally cooking something right in her life even though half the credit went to Ranveer for supervising her.

"That's a dual success," she exclaimed once she walked back to him even though the implied meaning of her statement didn't go amiss by either. Ranveer wiped away the tear that had fallen away from her eye and cupped her face lovingly with his clean hand.

"And that too under fifty minutes. Did you manage to get a hang of the ingredients?" he asked once they separated, both of them heading to wash clean their hands.

"Yes, I did. Mala taught me to distinguish between the different spice powders and ingredients like that. Should I get them?" asked Ishaani once they were done.

"You'll find the pulses in the cabinet below, the spice powders are here and the rest in the cabinet above and the remaining ingredients are in the fridge all labelled either on packets or bottles," replied Ranveer as he headed towards their station to clean it clean while Ishaani extracted the extra ingredients required for the same. The moment she brought back the extras, Ranveer gave her an impressed look.

"You know, you are pretty good for a first time learner," he commended as she flushed at the compliment, unable to bite back the cheeky retort that left her lips.

"As long as there's no _bhaang_ leaves and peanut butter around, I'm alright I guess."

"In your defense, the cookies were delicious and the _kadha_ worked perfectly because I didn't get a fever again. Just a few snags here and there, that's all," he added, both of them recollecting the aftermath of the _snags,_ one undesirable while the other definitely so. Ishaani didn't shy away from saying the same even though she slyly rephrased her line of thought, winking at Ranveer rather shamelessly.

"Yeah, one just nearly snuffed the breath out of you and the other one your senses."

"Alright, this is never going on end," replied Ranveer hastily as he could see where the conversation was headed, Ishaani pursing her lips at the retort that was so readily sitting upon her lips. Ranveer continued, snapping back into the teacher mode.

"Let's make a push now. Wash the pulses well and then add 2 cups of water and pressure cook for 2 to 3 whistles," he began as Ishaani pulled out the cooker from below and did the same, silently waiting for her to be finished with the task as he sat upon one of the counters now, watching Ishaani patiently as his heart felt a strange joy course through it, the feeling different and strange after years of pain and bitterness.

"Good, now let's get to the rotis while we wait for the dal to get cooked," he spoke once Ishaani had completed the first round of steps to his satisfaction, getting down from the counter as Ishaani gave him an eager look.

"What do you want me to get you?"

"Just the flour that's in the cabinet and the vegetable oil on that counter," he replied as she quickly fetched the same, bringing them back to him.

"Now take some flour in that cup, that should come up to around 250 grams. Now place the flour, water and salt in a bowl and mix them properly together. No, not like this..." he corrected as he saw the mess Ishaani was making on the three, suddenly spooning her as he let his right hand trail along her own, holding her hand together and pulling the half-made dough firmly as he applied a little more force, Ishaani suddenly distracted as she could feel his breath upon her neck.

"See, like this. Knead it properly - firm yet gentle. Yep, now you're getting the hang of it," he added with satisfaction as he let go of her hands and let her knead the dough on her own, the texture still looking a little faulty in both of their opinions.

"Is the dough supposed to be like this?" asked Ishaani as she looked up at Ranveer, thankful that their proximity had increased for the kind of adrenaline she felt course through her in those few minutes were enough to send shivers down her spine.

"No, put a little more flour," suggested Ranveer as Ishaani watched him playfully, taken by a sudden urge to create a little mischief in the classroom after all the sobriety. She put her clean hand into the flour box and pulled some flour out of it, slapping it across Ranveer's face suddenly as he gasped in surprise, looking stupefied.

"Ah, in the dough, not my face Ishaani!" he complained reproachfully as Ishaani added some extra flour in the dough and finally brought it to rest decently. She put her hand into the box for the third time as she caught Ranveer on the opposite side of his face, managing to get both of his cheeks flour-stained along with her forehead and nose as they got into a struggle.

"Like this?" she asked notoriously as she slapped yet another bit of flour upon his face quickly running away the moment she knew he was going to give her a chase now.

"Why you- Ishaani, come back here!" he yelled as he grasped some flour in his hand and ran about the kitchen, Ishaani looking behind and sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

"You look like a white monkey like this!"

"Aha, cornered fair and square!" exclaimed Ranveer at long last as he managed to pin her against the wall at long last, Ishaani unable to find a way of exit as his eyes bore into her own hypnotically now.

"Ranveer, not my face please!" she begged as she tried to shield her face my covering her hands against it, while Ranveer lessened the distance between them, eyeing her curiously now.

"Oh yes, your face definitely," whispered Ranveer as he let his flour filled hands trace along her neck, his fingers trailing along as Ishaani gasped.

Shutting her eyes at the sensation as she felt Ranveer lean in, his hand cupping her face slowly as it stained her face whiter, rubbing circles upon her cheek delicately as her lips parted. She could feel his warm breath getting closer until he finally ceased to breath, their lips now barely apart as she felt them brush against her own, her own inching ahead in anticipation before the whistle went off shrilly, both of them jumping apart at the sudden disturbance, both of them looking disoriented at what was happening before Ranveer regained command first.

"Take either a spoon or a pan stick and allow the steam to escape before opening the lid," he spoke rather quickly as Ishaani flushed, pushing him away slightly as she made her way back to the stove, letting her fingers trail where he'd applied the flour upon her face as Ranveer appeared beside her moments later, wiping away the flour from upon his face with a napkin.

"Now open the lid and let it cool slightly. Let's get to making the dough balls now," he added as they walked over to the mould with the dough in it, quickly making a couple of smaller, even-looking dough balls before Ranveer picked up the cooker and walked towards where the mixer was connected.

"Now blend this in a mixer to a smooth mixture and keep it aside once done. Meanwhile, take another cooker and combine the yam, peanuts and dates, add enough water and pressure cook for 2 to 3 whistles. Allow the steam to escape before opening the lid and keep aside, just like with the dal," she instructed Ishaani as she nodded her head, remembering suddenly how his mother would make the dal during the several times she'd be in the room when she would be cooking. Working from memory, she realized that she was just as efficient as she finished the job quicker than Ranveer had expected her to. Giving her a dumbfounded look, he brought her along the rolling board this time.

"Now let's make the rotis. Now just roll it on the hand with a little oil and dust it with flour. Then roll it flat on the surface like this," he instructed as he gave her a demo by flattening out one of the smaller dough balls with the rolling pin, Ishaani looking at him in stunned disbelief as he picked up a second dough ball and repeated the same thing again for her better understanding.

"How the heck did you make this so round?" asked Ishaani the moment he was done with the second dough ball, Ranveer unable to control the smile that crossed his face at the look of sheer astonishment upon her face.

"Practice, _Princess Moon,"_ he replied as Ishaani snapped out of her stupor, narrowing her eyes at him upon the word Princess Moon even though she was eager to give it a try as well. Ranveer noticed the same thing as he asked further.

"Want to try? I'll go and sort the cooker out," he added as the third whistle blew in the distance, Ishaan nodding her head not unlike an excited child as Ranveer handed over the rolling pin to her. Returning back after fifteen minutes during which he brought back the blender and the other cooker's contents together with the rest of what was going to be required, he found Ishaani staring at the flattened doughs in shame. He peeked further to see what she'd done to them, shaking his head rather good-naturedly as she gave him a nervous look.

"Ishaani we want them round, not like Sri Lanka. Alright, you follow the rest of the instructions for the dal while I sort this out," he offered and she accepted only too willingly, moving over to the stove beside which she found everything ready for her. All she had to do was assimilate now.

"Heat the ghee and oil in a deep pan and add the mustard seeds and cumin seeds. When you hear the crackle, add the fenugreek seeds, curry leaves, cloves, cinnamon, bayleaf, chillies and hing, mix them all well and saut on a medium flame for few seconds. Then add 1 cups of water, kokum, tomatoes, jaggery, lemon juice, ginger, green chillies, chilli powder and turmeric powder and make sure to mix them well. Keep it on simmer for 10 to 15 minutes, while stirring continuously. Lastly add the dal, yam, peanuts, dates and salt, and mix them well and keep it on simmer for 10 to 15 minutes, while stirring continuously," came the string of the last few instructions as Ishaani completed them one by one, until exactly twenty minutes later, she stood staring the dal simmering happily.

"Done."

"I've sorted the rotis out. Now heat the pan, put some oil and slap the flattened dough on the pan. Flip the side when the dough's got a brown colour although avoid the black spots. Do the same for the other side, but some more oil or ghee according to your preference and then take it off," he instructed as they switched sides, Ranveer watching out for the dal while Ishaani began making the phulkas with the cloth with much more ease than she had with flattening the rotis in a perfect circle.

Another twenty minutes later, Ranveer and Ishaani stood beside each other tiredly, staring at what they'd cooked like proud parents as Ranveer put his arm around Ishaani, who actually seemed to be crying for a reason he couldn't really determine.

"You've cooked an official meal," he whispered as he kissed the crown of her head while she looked up, giving him a goofy look. Separating themselves from each other, Ranveer spoke up once again as he pulled out a tray and a few pieces of crockery to serve the dishes into.

"Now last minute tips - fluff the rice with a spoon or a fork, and let it sit for a few moments to dry out and lose that just-steamed texture. Put the coriander leaves dressing on both the bhindi as well as the dal and the rotis with a little oil on top," he advised as both of them did the same, finally carrying a tray of warm, fresh homemade food into the dining room, setting it upon the table. Quickly serving each other with a little of all the dishes as Ranveer brought out a bowl of curd and two glasses of juice alongside, Ishaani took a bite from her plate rather worriedly even though though her frown changed into a radiant smile a few minutes later.

"You know, this actually tastes bloody good!" exclaimed Ishaani when she had a taste of all the four dishes, smiling from ear to ear while Ranveer did the same.

"Well, we made this with love, so it had to taste good no?" he asked as both of them shared a look of silent understanding, feeling happier than they'd felt in ages as they continued to have their food with the same contentment, thanking God for giving them the privilege to enjoy such a sumptuous meal in the other's presence.

They'd had a lot of dinners together, but this was indeed going to be the most memorable one of all as they continued eating, feeding each other and sharing a lot more laughs on the way as the aroma of love found its way in their hearts through their stomach.

-x-

The next morning dawned with grace as it found Ranveer and Ishaani making their way towards the former's office in his Audi, Ishaani looking rather excited as she sat in a pair of a black blouse and khakhi pantaloons, Ranveer donning a navy blue three piece with a light blue shirt within. The moment the car drew into the premises of the RV Group of Industries, Ishaani looked out from her window and let out a low whistle, unable to take her eyes off of the huge eighteen-floor commercial complex.

"I've seen your castle, let's see the empire now," whispered Ishaani as she turned to look as Ranveer, who now had a modest look upon his face. Directing the car towards the spot reserved for him, both of them stepped down from the car as they slammed their sunglasses upon their eyes simultaneously, the sun shining too brightly at eight in the morning. They were due to reach the skydiving center at half past ten, giving them ample time on hand to sort out their affairs.

"Be my guest," was all Ranveer told her graciously as they stepped into the premises, the receptionist springing upon her feet at _RV's_ sight as he walked past her without another word except shooting her a polite smile, Ishaani enjoying the experience thoroughly as she noticed the reaction of the receptionist who looked close to fainting.

She was finally getting the chance to see how the people working for RV reacted to his presence. She had come to believe that her staff was perhaps a little too dramatic when it came to exaggerating about her cold, bitchy behaviour even though it was something she didn't remotely regret for it was what made her the woman that she became today. The greedy world never understood the language of love; only power and money.

But as Ranveer took her along all the eighteen floors and got her introduced to the various sectors of his entire _empire_ , Ishaani had to admit that her cold manipulative bitch tag was rather tame than the kind of reputation _RV_ seemed had in his office. People jumped off their seats left, right and center as he entered various offices pertaining to the different departments, half of them looking as though he might have entered just to frighten them and were looking at _Judgement Day_.

And as the floors kept on increasing, Ishaani noticed that the employees looked more prepared for his arrival even though they still flinched, giving him broad smiles that looked like they'd turn to tears at any moment as they wished him a good morning with such genuineness that it made Ishaani laugh. Ranveer looked unperturbed with the sight as he gave out a few basic introductions of the people he wanted her to meet while he introduced Ishaani as well, the employees looking even more stunned at the fact that he looked rather good-tempered today.

Finally reaching the seventeenth floor, RV walked out of the lift brusquely as most of the members of the top administration jumped upon their seats as though caught in wrong doing, Ishaani finally managing to catch how the employees were prepared for him as she noticed one of them shut their desktop screen quickly when they passed his cabin, even though Ishaani's fox-like eyes didn't miss what was written upon the screen that she understood was now broadcasted around all the departments of the various sectors of his empire.

 _The hawk is on the kill._

Ishaani bit her cheek to try not to laugh aloud as Ranveer finally opened the door to his cabin and let Ishaani pass through first, her reaction identical to his own when he'd entered the same cabin for the same time almost eight years ago during his interview with Mr. Zaveri. Times had changed and his prayer then had been answered in the most unexpected way possible. Not only had he become a big man, but he'd got the exact same cabin that he'd dreamt of although he firmly believed that the price he paid for it was far more than it was worth.

"Holy shit. This is all yours?" whispered Ishaani as RV directed her to take a seat, he taking the seat opposite her across the opposite side of his desk.

The sun entered the room with the same loving caress as it would years ago while he could see the Harbour from a distance, a serene smile upon his face as he reminisced about how times had changed and how drastically at that. He looked at Ishaani and gave her an honest reply as Ishaani noticed his eyes brim with a modesty that she always loved about him.

"Yes, it is. This was my late father-in-law's office. I still remember when I'd come here for my first interview with him. Scared out of my mind and I'd cycled all the way here. That was the most testing interview of my life where he asked me questions that I'd never even heard of in my life until then and that interview had gone up for almost two hours, I believe. I didn't even think that I'd get the job since there were no vacancies at the time and he was rather frank with me. And oddly, it was the only time I used Mota Babuji as a reference for a job, and I'm afraid it rather backfired because he grated me across the rocks after that to see whether I was worth the praises that Mota Babuji had been benevolent with, apparently. But I did get the job to my utmost surprise - got a job as a delivery boy even though it was an outdated profession, but then again I was promoted to being his personal assistant by a couple of months of working with him. He was a man of extraordinary wisdom and wit nand if there's anyone I truly believe to be my mentor after Mota Babuji, it was him."

"I can see the two photo frames behind you," remarked Ishaani as Ranveer looked behind and gave her a small smile.

"It's the only change I've made in this cabin in all these years," confessed Ranveer while Ishaani nodded her head in acknowledgment. He continued. "When I'd entered his cabin for the first time, my only thought had been that the day I became a big man, I'd make myself the exact same kind of cabin."

"And today, this is yours," sounding awestruck as Ranveer noticed her eyes grow slightly dewy, the pride in them evident as in that moment, Ishaani understood what peak had Ranveer truly conquered right from scratch. And it only made her heart swell with pride and happiness for the man sitting before her as she felt a newfound respect and admiration for him, the feeling overwhelming as he urged herself not to cry.

"Ritika handed me over everything in her will once she passed away, including her interior designing firm that had picked up scale. So I even handle clientele from there and use quite a lot of picks from there for the interior designing of the resorts as well. The office was originally just the sixteenth and the seventeenth floor, but I bought out the complex outright eventually," he added and Ishaani smiled, feeling the same power of RV exude from him as she felt a chill run down her spine, the same chill that legend had that he created just with his name in the stock markets.

"Wow, you have a lot of interconnected businesses," remarked Ishaani as RV gave her a modest smile, pressing a buzzer on his phone as Ishaani waited patiently, wondering what it was that he had in mind now.

"And it's only going to get more so," corrected RV, who was saved the time of explaining further as a knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

Granting permission to enter the room, Ishaani turned behind to see a man in his late-thirties enter the room - blond, rosy complexioned and slightly rotund as he walked ahead quickly in a pinstriped suit that went along well with his overall look. His shoes gleamed in the sun as Ishaani took in the green of his eyes, realizing that he was a man of intellect even though he looked rather timid otherwise.

RV nodded his head graciously as the man put down a couple of files upon the table, pulling them close to himself as he quickly went through them with his utmost satisfaction before setting them down and turning his attention towards the latest arrival.

"Jameson, I'd like you to meet Miss Ishaani Parekh, Chairman of the Parekh Empire back in Mumbai and popularly reputed as the Queen of Dalal Street," he spoke in an authoritative voice that took Ishaani by surprise even though Jameson didn't even so much as flinch. He looked as though he'd accepted the fate that he'd die by the hands of his boss one day soon.

"Delighted to make your acquaintance, Miss Parekh," greeted Jameson as Ishaani stood up to shake hands with him, the latter extremely surprised by the confidence that suddenly exuded from his tone while his handshake remained firm.

Ishaani realized in that moment that RV picked up the most precious of diamonds and polished them with his own hands to make them who they were today as he grilled them into the most trying of fires just like how he'd been brought up as a child. Ishaani could suddenly see what he meant to say to Baa the other day at the orphanage, understanding that he'd spoken the truth to her, not any form of consolation. It was perhaps why he was amongst the most sought after men to work with today, mused Ishaani further.

"And Ishaani, this is Will Jameson. CEO of the RV Financial Solutions," he introduced further as Ishaani nodded her head, both of them breaking free from the handshake at long last as Ishaani gave the CEO a pleasant smile.

"Pleasure."

"Thank you Jameson, exceptional work," remarked RV as he went through the papers to his utmost satisfaction, giving the man a gratuitous smile. "You may leave," he added as Ishaani took her seat back, giving RV a curious look before she realized that Jameson was rooted upon the spot. On turning behind, Ishaani realized that he'd turned pale, looking stricken as though somebody has either slapped him or else shown him a ghost.

"I'm sorry, is there something you require?" asked Ishaani rather hesitantly as Jameson snapped out of his reverie, looking at Ishaani first and then RV until he finally addressed the latter, looking bamboozled.

"You're _smiling_."

"Sorry?" asked RV as he cocked his eyebrow at his employee, understanding what the man was trying to say as he quickly covered the smile with a pronounced scowl, mentally slapping himself for letting _Ranveer_ break loose.

"You- you're smiling. This is _impossible,_ " whispered Jameson as though he was having difficulty believing his eyes, his voice barely leaving his lips to be audible enough. RV gave Jameson a death glare while Ishaani avoided looking at him entirely, afraid that she might actually laugh.

"Would you like me to send you your termination letter within ten minutes to your cabin?" asked RV rather tautly as Jameson smiled this time, looking rather relieved.

Ishaani wondered what kind of circus he ran in his office even though during her six-month research on the RV Goup of Companies, the employees had clearly stated that they were more than well paid for and received they necessary leaves, benefits and bonuses on time depending upon the quality of the work done while the RV Group of Companies was definitely one of the most employee friendly companies globally. The final interviews for the candidates appointed was personally conducted by RV himself, barely 5-6 candidates getting selected out of 500 or 600, majority of the interviews not lasting beyond a question. And from what she saw and observed, she realized that the employees within themselves had a very strong bond as they looked at their boss in reverence even though they had only one fear in life - RV himself.

"That's more like you, sir. Good day," he added quickly before leaving the cabin, feeling the heat of a narrower death glare burn the back of his head as the door shut behind him. RV turned to give Ishaani an apologetic look, who in turn had a smile upon her face as the scenario was all the too familiar for her.

"Well, I don't blame the poor soul for being surprised. Puneet and Rishi have given me such responses as well. Makes me wonder at times whether I like being this Ishaani or the cold manipulative bitch like I'm politely called by my staff to say the least," he added as RV shrugged his shoulders, relaxing back into his chair as he eyed her keenly.

"I think my staff might have some pretty good names for me as well. But we can discuss that on the way home as well," he added when he saw the look of surprise upon Ishaani's face. She had to admit that he was indeed the hawk his employees claimed him to be.

"I have something important to discuss with you," he added suddenly as his tone turned grave, even though the expression upon Ishaani's face didn't as she knew what he was referring to - the unknown Plan B that he'd let drop at the Heathrow Airport back in London.

"I knew you wouldn't drop it," remarked Ishaani as RV gave her a shrewd smile, forwarding a piece of document in her direction.

"Here you go. 1% of the stakes at Parekh Empire. I want to sell that back to you," he added as Ishaani leaned back into her own chair, eyeing him astutely.

"And?"

"And hand you over an extra 50% stakes of the RV Group of Companies out of my own ownership. I want to make you the joint owner of the same," added Rv as Ishaani didn't look entirely surprised for she knew what was coming her way the moment she saw the 1% share from the Parekh Empire back in her name.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Ishaani after some time as she studied the man opposite her, the essence of Ranveer long since departed as the man who sat in front of her now was nothing but a mastermind whose pace of thoughts she could surprisingly find herself keeping up with as she let Miss Parekh awaken within her again. RV smiled sagely, putting his own blueprint in front of her just like Ishaani had done during their first meeting back in Mumbai.

"You have a construction company, I have a chain of resorts and an interior designing firm to my credit. Like you know, there are two resorts are opening in Mumbai and London respectively for which I will require a construction company to tie up with. And who better to do this with than you? We already have a duopoly in the diamond markets, and coming to the share markets, I think we can exchange toffees between ourselves, if you know what I mean," added RV smartly as he perched his fingers delicately beneath his chin, eyeing Ishaani curiously.

"Why would you do that?" asked _Miss Parekh_ suddenly as she leaned ahead in her chair, her posture identical to his as RV and Miss Parekh entered into yet another tussle of eyelocks, the two manipulators trying to read the others' mind. RV broke eye contact after some time, sighing pensively.

"What do you mean?"

"When I came to you with the offer of a duopoly, I had a motive for the same and a reason to seek you. You don't have any," she added as RV gave her a keen look as he spoke rather evasively, shrugging his shoulders at the same time.

"Perhaps I could give you the same reasons that you did give me. Financial security, more backing, expansion."

"Really?" asked Miss Parekh and the sarcasm in her voice made Ranveer snicker. He let his hands rest upon the table as he spoke next.

"I can see Miss Parekh with all clarity now. Good. You want motive and I'll give you motive. You have an expanding empire and so do I. We've been trying to play it smart but there's going to be time when we'll have to pit against each other. But there's no need to really when we can take out competition together rather than be one to each other."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Miss Parekh as she was beginning to get the gist of what was going on in his mind. RV replied.

"We may be Ranveer and Ishaani outside the office where we have a history but at work we are just RV and Miss Parekh who don't give a damn and have no relation to anyone else. And we will do anything to get what we want, and we both know how that goes - we won't back down like Sharman made DeBeers do when they nosed around and caught a faint scent of our little shindig with the diamonds at the customs. Oh yes I know... But the point is, if it comes to even killing each other out there in terms of competition, RV and Miss Parekh won't hesitate."

"Touche," was all Miss Parekh said as she was beginning to see the plot more clearly. RV continued.

"But since both of us are smarter than that, so rather than kill why not become allies and join our resources? You are bloody good at what you do, Miss Parekh. I wouldn't even think about crossing your path lightly, atleast not without having a proper backing. So tell me, Miss Parekh, would you become my equal partner? 50% stakes in both firms - and we have a very good partnership as well, ofcourse, like you've agreed so yourself," he added as Ishaani laughed aloud rather unabashedly, RV giving her a modest look suddenly."

"It's a very intriguing offer, Mr. RV. Go on, I'm listening," she added as RV spoke yet again.

"You wanted to get an expansion for the construction firm, you have it now as well just like I wanted a foothold in the London markets and you gave me that on a silver platter. And we no longer have to worry about funds since together our firms are more than capable of carrying half the load as well. We officially own half of the other's firm and yet we do not merge into a third empire because their individual goodwill in the market is more than substantial for them to run successfully on their own. Rulers of the world together, remember? So tell me - do you accept?" he asked as the room was rented with silence, neither of them speaking anything as RV and Miss Parekh continued to stare at each other, neither of them breaking eye contact until fifteen minutes elapsed.

Snapping out of the stupor first, Miss Parekh gave RV a small smile before she gave him the tiniest nod of her head, the smile upon RV's face breaking not unlike the blooming of the most beautiful flower, an identical smile breaking upon her face as well.

"I do," she replied as RV pushed his pen towards her direction, giving her a nod of acknowledgement. Picking up his _Mont Blanc_ from upon the table, Ishaani went through the seven sheet undertaking with utmost caution before she finally capped open the pen and flourished her signature upon all the five spots marked for her to sign, shutting the pen close and pushing it towards RV along with the documents.

"Congratulations, _Miss Parekh_. You are officially the 50% owner of the RV Group of Companies as well. Shall I get you introduced to the employees of your company then?" asked RV as he got up from his seat and helped Ishaani out as well, giving her a soft glance. Thanking her stars for the blinds being closed, Ishaani tiptoed upon her feet until her lips were near his year, RV's world suddenly dissolving into a fusion of roses and vanilla as her lips found his own moments later after she spoke lovingly.

"Not before I congratulate you _graciously_ on being the 50% owner of the Parekh Empire as well, _Mr. RV_."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	142. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Jump of a Lifetime**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Note: The song used in this chapter is Everything (I Do) I Do It For You by Bryan Adams. :) :)**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

The private celebrations in the cabin came to an end over a glass of old fine champagne as RV brought Miss Parekh with him out, calling all of his employees to the conference room on the eighteenth floor of the building in the next fifteen minutes. The employees rarely ever received a communication like that except during the Lendell scenario, which only naturally gave them bad vibes even though they knew this had something to do with the mysterious woman with him today.

Accommodating the employees in the huge pent room as they all waited for RV to speak with baited breaths, RV let his silence prolong for a few minutes before he finally announced about Ishaani being the official 50% owner of the RV Group of Companies while he'd acquired 50% of the shares of the Parekh Empire respectively, further explaining how the two companies had gone into a silent merger, being one of the biggest of the decade as all the employees made sure to ogle at Ishaani carefully, trying to see whether she could top their boss by being a step ahead with the hawk eyes or she'd be a tame lamb in front of him.

Ishaani smiled at the employees benignly as she gave a quick thank you and introductory speech, noticing what the employees were up to as her own eyes scrutinized them in return, scanning as many faces as she could and trying to study the nature of the people. By the end of her speech, she was greeted by a very warm round of applause, the employees only learning for certain that she was a woman not to be messed with while Ishaani mentally conceived how the employers were seeing Ishaani Parekh on a good day. On a bad day, she could be a cold bitch besting even RV, she knew.

Dismissing the meeting in the next few minutes, RV took along Miss Parekh to the ASX where he gave her a basic gist of how the trading happened, going in for some personal intra-trading himself while Ishaani stood as a speculator. She thoroughly enjoyed the experience as she watched RV trade effortlessly like he was trading on butter, even though she noticed with amusement how he'd not cussed even half as much as he had just at the ASX that day, his face blotchy by the time the trading closed for the day.

Ranveer then took along Ishaani to China Town as promised where the two of them spent quality time roaming its colourful streets. He then took her to St. Mary's Cathedral, where both of them attended the evening mass, praying to their heart's content only about one thing - for the best to happen for them when they came to the end of the most the for it would decide how their lives shaped up from that point forth.

Ranveer then led the cat out upon the glittering roads of Sydney as Ishaani enjoyed the night life immensely, taking Ishaani around the city until he parked the car at the dock where his yacht stood, pulling Ishaani along where Jennifer had already kept their dinner ready for the night upon his instructions. Ishaani took in the sight of the magnificent yacht that looked almost identical to Finch's although slightly more posh as the yacht now took them on a city tour.

Ranveer and Ishaani spent some more time sitting outside on the deck as they enjoyed the cool breeze, the beautiful Sydney Opera House mid-harbour a sight for the eyes as Ishaani took in everything with the same feeling of humbleness, both of them discussing several trivial things about their lives in these six and a half years in general along with the merging of their businesses and it's implications when Ishaani fell asleep upon Ranveer's shoulder in the middle of discussion duopoly tactics.

Ranveer couldn't help but smile to himself as he scooped her up and carried her to the room where he lay her down and covered her up properly, making sure that she was comfortable before kissing her on the forehead. He then dim the lights in the room before he shut the door behind him and made his way to his room, his only prayer before he fell asleep that night being for tomorrow to change his life forever.

-x-

Ranveer's eyes snapped open as he sat up abruptly, shrieking at the top of his voice as his world was beginning to dissolve into a fusion of colours. Reality felt distant in the wake of a nightmare that seemed true and dangerous, the sight of both the phoenixes afire still burned across his eyelids even though something felt amiss. Moments later, the door to his room flew open as Ishaani entered the room, looking panic stricken.

"Ranveer, are you alright? Ranveer? Ranveer talk to me..." pleaded Ishaani as she patted his cheek to snap him out from his reverie, Ranveer still looking to disoriented to understand what was happening around him.

When Ranveer stared at her blankly, Ishaani took him into her arms as she rubbed circles upon his back, letting him take in deep breaths as she could feel him shiver against her form, his skin clammy while she suspected him to be crying in silence. He buried his face into the crux of her shoulder as he took in her scent, its reassurance helping him ease his breathing as he finally separated from her after some time, Ishaani cupping his cheek lovingly as she gave him a glass of water to have.

"Are you okay?"

"I- I'm fine... Bad- bad dream. How did you-"

"You were screaming at the top of your voice. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No... I- I don't remember anything much about it," he replied evasively, Ishaani realizing that he didn't want to ralk about the same from years of experiences of her own. She let the matter drop, even though Ranveer looked suddenly embarrassed by his outburst.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."

"Its alright, no problem. Freshen up and get ready, okay?" assured Ishaani as she got off his bed, giving Ranveer some space as his snapped his head in her direction, looking confused.

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"The skydiving, you idiot!" exclaimed Ishaani while Ranveer shot her a sheepish look, suddenly looking uncertain.

"Ishaani, do we really have to-" began Ranveer even though her trailed off, realizing that Ishaani understood what was going on in his mind as her lips parted to speak. Ishaani simply walked towards the door of his room before turning back to look at him, putting emphasis on each and every word she spoke next.

"We do. Life is too short to have regrets, Ranveer, and unfortunately both of us have a lot. You always taught me that life happiest moments were not at the big occasions but were in the smallest of moments that were to be cherished. Live this moment, Ranveer, because we don't know whether we're getting this time back ever again. Live it to your best so that when we stand in front of each other on the 30th, we have no regrets no matter what your decision."

Ranveer listened to her in silence as Ishaani shut the door quietly behind her, her words still echoing in the room along with Ranveer's yell of pain that remained muffled in the pillow as he pressed it against his face trying to wash away the remnants of the nightmare that had turned his heart cold, wondering what kind of sick game was life playing with him now.

-x-

Ranveer, Ishaani, Finch and Monica stood at the reception of Sydney Skydiving, waiting in line patiently until their turn came to sigh the waiver form. The four of them quickly read through all the safety rules even though they had watched the video about how they were responsible for their own life should anything go helter-skelter. And even though to several it was the hardest part where they were gambling away their life supposedly, neither Ishaani nor Ranveer felt anything as they signed upon the forms quickly, their pens not hesitating even for a second as they scrawled their names upon the dotted lines.

As they came out of the reception, all four of them looked at the sky - clear, blue and sunny with a cool breeze. It was a perfect day for sky diving and they thanked God for the beautiful day and prayed that the weather should not change before their jump. As all the divers for the day stood huddled in a group, the whoosh of the previous batch of divers in the distance turning somersaults in the air before speeding in to land was a sight greedily taken in by all of them, knowing that within the next few hours that'd be them dangling into the air between life and death.

The instructor joined the group ten minutes later with a list in his hand that divided the divers into groups of four - the ones going tandem and the ones going solo, Ranveer and Ishaani more than thankful that they had Finch and Monica alongside. The instructor warned them that no matter whatever the time of the slot is given, they'd have to wait for at least minimum 3-4 hours depending upon miscellaneous reasons. As time passed by, Ranveer and Ishaani saw a number of people climbing the airplane and landing through parachute while videographers and photographers would be clicking their endless pictures and family and friends would be waiting on the ground.

It was fascinating for 2-3 take-offs and parachute landings but as time grew on, the wait only grew more and more painful as all four of them felt ready to give up watching and just desperately waiting for your turn. During their time on hand, Ranveer, Ishaani, Finch and Monica discussed several random topics to keep their minds diverted, Monica announcing Ishaani to be her latest girlfriend who could reply upon her anytime as the latter gave her a gracious look, Finch and Ranveer wondering whether Monica actually believed she was going to die judging by the sudden round of confessions that she seemed to tell all the three of them even though Ishaani patted her hand and calmed Monica down who suddenly seemed to be getting cold feet.

All four of them eventually lapsed into silence as there was plenty of time to think about the important things in life: wills, outstanding emails, pending work at the office, unsaid emotions and feelings, complicated relationships with loved ones and every song with a potential link to skydiving. Ranveer felt his mind wander aimlessly until he heard Finch hum Top Gun's _Danger Zone_ as though he'd decided that this was the song he'd use as he plunged towards his death, Ranveer humming alongside. Monica and Ishaani discussed random topics during the time, one of them being about her kids being with Finch's parents for the day.

Just when the wait grew senseless, the announcement for their group was made at long last. The instructor walked up to them as he gave the four of them their jump suits to dress themselves over their clothes. While the jump suits were almost a perfect it for Finch and Ranveer, they fell a little loose on Ishaani and Monica, but the moment their instructor fixed the harness, it looked alright for them. The instructor also fixed diving goggles on the side of their arms, telling them that they were to put them on inside the airplane.

The sponsored videographer for the resort, Kevin pushed ahead to take the interview of the four and asked several questions about whether they were nervous or was it my first jump, Ranveer and Finch rolling his eyes at the photographers questions even though Monica and Ishaani gave rather decent answers. The videographer instructed them to look up while diving and smile in front of camera and look for his sign when he'll give me to hold his hand and to let him go as per his sign.

The moment the videographer moved aside, the instructor pulled the four of them in a huddle as he handed out the synopsis of eight hours' worth of physical training in merely five minutes - cross arms, head back, knees bent, jump. One tap on the shoulder to open your arms. Second to brings arms to chest as the parachute opens. Knees bent for landing.

"Questions?" was all the instructor asked without really waiting for a reply while the four of them nodded without another word.

Within fifteen minutes, the four of them were taken to the airplane boarding area, all of them walking on the airstrip as though going for a war and defending their country. All the four of them knew that it was the time of no turning back and not freaking out as now universe also conspired for them to jump. Finch and Monica ascended first after which Ishaani followed, ducking beneath the tail of the plane and catching a hint of burnt rubber as Ranveer followed her. The Sydney sun greeted them with ferocity as their hands grasped raw metal, their feet taking them up the ladder, rung by rung. One step, the other step, keep walking, keep climbing, was the mantra that all the four of them followed as they watched their step with utmost caution, the humiliation of breaking an ankle before they'd even entered inside the plane simply too much to bear.

The door closed the moment the four of them had entered along with the videographer Kevin, the plane taking off in the next few minutes. Squashed into two benches that face one another, both the pairs sat opposite each other with the camera crammed beside Finch and Monica. All the four of them gave each other identical looks of anxiety and exhilaration as the plane kept going higher, their thoughts now spiralling out of hand as they held each other's for support, anyone of them them whooping every now and then just to do away with the extra gush of adrenaline.

At almost 6500 ft, Kevin asked all the four of them how they were feeling at that point of time. It was such a stupid question as everyone knew what would be the condition of any first timer that the videographer earned quite a few glares, even though eventually all of them gave a little input about the same. Ranveer and Monica could feel their hearts beating fast and right in their throat while Ishaani and Finch were a little nervous, trying to overcome their fear by smiling and looking out of the window.

From the distance they could see the last batch of tandem divers jumping out of the plane as if they were going to party, all four of them fascinated by that sight for it was looking surreal from the airplane window. The skydiving instructors looked morphed into faceless priests of the sky, camouflaged by helmets, sunglasses, balaclavas and cables. But then again, all four of them knew that there was no escaping the fact that at the end of the day, it was only a string that would stop them from hurtling into the earth at 180 km per hour or, as it was otherwise described, at terminal velocity.

At almost 14,000 feet, the flight instructor pulled open the door of the flight as all four of them gasped, Kevin nudging Finch towards the open door, who stood up not before giving Monica a deep kiss as though it was their last. Standing at the edge of the door and looking out at the vast openness below as he put on his goggles and made sure that his helmet was securely strapped, Ranveer could see that Finch was putting up no extra look of bravado for his face actually reflected no fear at all. It was as though the sight below had ensnared his senses, leaving behind nothing more than a content smile upon his face at the mind-blowing view of the Blue Mountains from above.

Ranveer, Ishaani and Monica stared at each other as though the end of the world was here - right here, right now that the absurdity of the situation that had taken hold. A gaping hole where the side of the plane should be and not only did they not have their seatbelts on, but they'd be walking right past it in a couple of minutes. Didn't they know how dangerous this was? That they could fall out at any moment? Moments before the jump, Finch gave the three of them a thumbs up.

"See you either up or down!" was all he exclaimed before the instructor gave him a tap upon his shoulder and Finch took the plunge, Monica almost screaming as it was now her turn next. Giving Ishaani and Ranveer a reassuring smile, Monica now edged towards the door as the instructor repeated the same line of instructions while he made sure that Monica had her goggles and gear strapped properly. Ranveer and Ishaani watched with baited breaths as she turned towards them and gave them an affirmative nod.

"You're lives are going to change forever. Cherish it," was all she advised before she took the leap with a whoop, Ranveer almost jumping in his seat as he shut his eyes, feeling the same nightmare from the morning rush into his mind as he knew it was his turn next.

"Oh God, I can't do this..." he yelled at the top of his voice as he felt his world spin, not even realizing that Ishaani had taken his hand into her own right now. He suddenly noticed that there was no anxiety or tension upon her beautiful features as she looked utterly devoid of pain, grief, and worry, no affliction of the mind or the soul. She looked at peace with herself as she inched closer, making sure not to break eye contact now that the time of his jump had grown so close.

"Ofcourse you can! Just let go, Ranveer! Just let go!" she replied at the same pitch as Ranveer shook his head suddenly, the nightmare about the phoenix dying in his arms capturing his entire focus as suddenly flashes of Love began to swarm into his mind out of nowhere.

"I can't!" he yelled out beseechingly as Ishaani cupped his cheek, giving him a small smile as she stood up now.

"Then catch me," was all she said as she walked towards the flight instructor, putting on her pair of goggles as she pulled herself in the posture desired, the instructor looking uncertain about the change of order even though he gave her a single tap, Ishaani taking the leap the next moment even before Ranveer could snap out from the shock of what she was about to do.

"Ishaani, no!" he yelled but it was already too late as Ishaani'd taken the plunge with an identical whoop to Monica, Ranveer jumping out from his seat and towards the door as he could feel the sweat trickle down his forehead, the fear bulging in his heart and up his throat as he watched Ishaani suspended mid-air, the camera dangling from the plane like an animated Spider-man.

Ranveer stared aghast as he inched closer, wanting nothing more than his turn to come so that he could catch her and break her fall, pull her into his arms and never let go of her again as the world dissolved around him along with his fear - he just had to get to Ishaani, that's all. Ranveer was no longer sure whether the roaring in his ears was coming from the engine, the scalding air or the blood that was blasting through my temples, but he decided not to pay attention anymore.

Ranveer looked out upon the beautiful earth below that gave him a surreal view of the Blue Mountains and was surprised to feel complete peace with himself, reminded of the time suddenly where he'd jumped off the cliff on Love's advice and had left his fate upon his love. That night had been a turning point for him and today was identically the same. Ranveer could feel the cool air on his face with the speed of more than 200 mph as if it was welcoming him back to the ground like the beckon on a mother.

All he had to remember to do is to bend my knees, cross my arms and... there was something else, Ranveer knew suddenly as his mind began to blank out even though he no longer cared. He wanted to jump off the plane already as he let his emotions all free away that had been burdening him for a lifetime now. He wanted to fall into a world of peace, and he was uncaring suddenly about whether that world lay upwards or downwards. All he had to do was save _Love_ who was suspended mid-air even today.

"Bend your knees," the flight instructor repeated as from behind, he pulled the strap until the rubber scraped Ranveer's skull. I hug my arms against my chest, making the shackles around my thighs tighten further.

" _Now!_ " commanded the instructor, while bending Ranveer's head on his shoulder within fraction of seconds before his jump, the latter trying to ignore the gap where the side of the aeroplane should be as the last words he heard were from the videographer, being "don't forget to smile for the camera."

And with that, he was gone.

The first few seconds seemed to be a blur due to the sensory overload like he was warned in the eight hour training session. Nothing could have prepared Ranveer for what he was experiencing in those spiralling moments - Not snowboarding, not diving, nothing. He could no longer feel like he was falling for he was aware of spinning upwards and backwards in a jet of burning air that whipped away my voice, deafened my ears and spinned my brain into overdrive. Those ochre fields below twisted around in hexagonal disarray while the earth and coast moved way too fast.

Something slowly registered that he wasn't really breathing. And the moment the thought crossed his mind, the neutral survival kicked in: you need to try harder. Breathe through your nose, breathe harder, harder again, really use your lungs, you're running out of time. Ranveer tried it all as swallowed hard, beginning to get a hand of this unique reality as the seconds stretched on like eons even though he felt the emotions of a lifetime infused in just a matter of seconds.

The moment Ranveer adjusted to this bizarre new reality, he stretched his arms out on instinct, feeling the sky run through his fingers like scorched cotton candy as his eyes finally took in everything with a whole new clarity. It was as though he was seeing the world in a whole new way when his throat choked, his shoulders snapped back and his thigh harnesses reminded him that they were still there. The tumble dryer effect continued for another few seconds until it stopped.

He was still. Floating, dreamlike in the quiet, quiet air.

There was no falling sensation like the kind that one experienced in a rollercoaster as the thought brushed across Ranveer's mind unconsciously. It was almost as if we were floating on a cushion of air, as his eyes finally sought the reason of his jump, both of them finally facing each other as Ranveer grasped Ishaani's hand within his own, both of them giving each other an ecstatic look as both of them soon found Finch and Monica along the way.

The four of them now made a formation in the air as they held hands with each other in suspended circle, their party bombed when Kevin appeared out of nowhere within a few seconds of their leap, jumping to capture them as the party broke up, each one holding his hand for the close up shots one by one before he gave the signal to let go for the air was getting more and more powerful.

Seconds later, he disappeared. And then so did they.

At the end of the sixty second freefall came the task of survival as the four of them went in opposite directions, launching their parachutes successfully as all four of them gave the Almighty a prayer of gratitude in their minds. Ranveer found himself peacefully floating towards the drop zone, now feeling exhilarating now that he'd got a taste of the adrenaline after making sure that Ishaani was alright.

Through the haze, the Blue Mountains rose up like purple shark fins, the Arctic Coast glittering appropriately as Ranveer could see the airport, the towns, and the skies and the land meeting at the horizon. Ranveer looped the canvas over his fingers as he pulled to the left to spin left, pulled to the right then to spin right, and both down hard to stop. He was flying and floating simultaneously as he had finally learnt to fly, Ranveer knowing that he was experiencing something he'd never felt before - free.

It was freedom, it was intoxicating, it was amazing enough to mess with anyone's mind, Ranveer knew in that minutes as he wave at the others on the ground and saw them waving back. Sweeping back in to land after approximately seven minutes as was given an estimate of, Ranveer found his graceful, out of body experience ends in an incredibly soft landing, Finch, Monica and Ishaani already having landed before him.

The three of them made their way towards Ranveer as he took off his helmet, ambushing him into a hug. Ranveer heard a mixture of voices drowning each others' as he was beginning to get used to the wonders of standing upon his feet on the land again after flying across the sky not unlike a phoenix.

"I'm making my next resort in the air!"

"Wow, this experience was nothing like I had imagined!"

"It's the best moment of my life, and I can't even express it in words!"

"You shouldn't have done this," was all Ranveer exclaimed as they broke off from the hug at long last, looking at Ishaani in a mixture of anger and fear as she remained in his embrace, her eyes staring into his own lovingly, seeing the thoughts and emotions running in his mind like an X-Ray. She'd achieved what she wanted to with the jump as she saw the bound emotions fall away a little more from Ranveer's eyes, the wounds upon his heart and soul clearer a little more.

"It was worth it," she whispered as the rest of her speech was drowned away by Ranveer's gaze as he bridged the gap between themselves, cupping her face strongly even though he didn't say anything further. The two of them could feel the adrenaline from the life-changing experience still coursing through their veins until Ranveer finally separated himself away from her, the warm Sydney sun strengthening its glow upon their faces before they turned behind to realize that Finch and Monica was staring at them with rather sly looks upon their face.

And yet neither of them said anything as Ranveer walked ahead, Ishaani holding on to his arm as he gently let her fingers slide down until he held her hand, their eyes expressing a hundred emotions at once as Ranveer knew the kind of assurance Ishaani wanted in that moment from him even though from where he mustered the courage to give her so, he didn't know. But he knew that he would do anything to keep the happiness upon her face the way it was no matter even if it meant hiding away his own pains and wounds for now.

Finch and Monica followed suit as the former put his arm around his wife and walked towards the premises, both of them letting the bereaved souls enjoy a little of their overdue happiness at long last even though in that moment, both Ranveer and Ishaani had the same humbling feeling in the presence of the other in that moment, pushing along all other emotions in that moment as they just took pleasure in what they'd just experienced.

The power of their first skydive had certainly thrust them a little closer to their existence and had changed their perspective about the world.

-x-

"Ah, thank God you are here!" exclaimed Ishaani when she knocked upon the door and peeked in moments later, finding Ranveer in front of the mirror in a white shirt done in an in-tuck with chocolate brown trousers as he had just straightened out a light champagne coloured tie around his neck.

"Where else would I be?" asked Ranveer as he clipped his tie, rolling his eyes at Ishaani.

She realized that he was still mad at her about the fright she gave him this morning for he'd made no further conversation with her once they'd changed out from their jumpsuit, Ranveer heading back to the markets without another word while Finch and Monica took Ishaani out for lunch before dropping her back home at two in the afternoon. Ranveer had returned back home twenty minutes later and had made a dash to his room without any interaction with either Jennifer or Ishaani, who were both talking in the living room at the time.

"So, how was the experience?" asked Ishaani rather awkwardly as she entered the room with her hands behind her back, Ranveer giving her a curious look. Ishaani couldn't help but notice that in spite of the aesthetic salt-and-pepper taste that Ranveer's room was made in, it looked devoid of any life except the monotony of work, a clear reflection upon its master's own life. She took a graceful seat upon the bed as Ranveer shut his eyes, recollecting the entire experience in a single go.

"Breathtaking," was all he managed to reply as he opened his eyes and smiled in spite of himself. The experience was something he truly cherished, the kind of push Ishaani gave him not, though.

"Punny," shot back Ishaani rather cheekily as Ranveer understood that she was talking about the literal breathlessness of the first few seconds of suspension. Ranveer shrugged his shoulders at her as he picked up the second article of the chocolate brown three piece, about to pull the vesta round him when Ishaani sprung up from the bed suddenly.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Ishaani as she inched closer towards him and Ranveer gave her a bewildered look, wondering whether she'd dropped her brains from the flight.

"Getting dressed. I hope you know that we have to leave in another half an hour," added Ranveer with evident exasperation as Ishaani cocked her eyebrow at him. She knew what a tough cookie he was to crack when he was mad at her for something. So instead, she decided to let go of his jibe for now.

"I do, and I have my dress ready," she responded as Ranveer's eyes suddenly widened to the size of saucepans as he slapped his head reproachfully.

"You're not going to be wearing a dress tonight because I want you to wear something special for the party," explained Ranveer when Ishaani gave him a questioning look. He walked towards the chic darkwood armoire and pulled it open, bringing out a gift-wrapped box from it and handing it over to Ishaani, who looked intrigued. Signalling her to open the box, Ishaani quickly undid the wrapping as she pulled open the box to find-

"A _saree_?" asked Ishaani, the incredulity in her voice not gone amiss by Ranveer as she stared at the attire with a mixture of awe and uncertainty. It was a moon-white chiffon saree with simple sequin work, the material light enough as Ishaani stared at it in delight. This was the first gift Ranveer had given her in years, even though every day since the day he'd entered her life once again had been so.

"And it's light so you won't have trouble wearing it," assured Ranveer as Ishaani looked up, feeling tongue-tied as emotions seemed to come over the brink yet again. Ranveer didn't need her to say anything either for the sheer happiness upon her face was his biggest answer as she set the box upon the bed delicately, taking his hands into her own once again.

"It's beautiful... but I don't know how to wear one," she confessed honestly as she now looked slightly crestfallen. Ranveer pulled her chin up.

"You can go through the YouTube tutorials. It's not that hard. I want you to present the true beauty of an Indian woman tonight, Ishanni. Its why I wanted you to wear it," he added as Ishaani shot him an understanding smile, nodding her head in agreement.

"I cannot thank you enough for this. But I have something to give you as well," she added suddenly as Ranveer's lips parted in surprise. Even before he could speak, Ishaani pulled out a gift-wrapped box from her end from underneath the blanket and handed it over to Ranveer. He, in turn, accepted the box as he unwrapped the present neatly, feeling Ishaani's gaze upon his face as though she was devouring every single flicker of an expression. An involuntary gasped escaped his lips when he opened the box, to find-

"A tie?"

"Yes, it was Papa's favourite one. I want you to have it and wear it for the party tonight," confessed Ishaani honestly as Ranveer let his fingers trail across the tie, remembering it all the too well as he could still picture his Mota Babuji wearing it to work.

It still felt like a dream where he'd pinch himself out from it and find himself back in the servants quarters eight years ago, his Mota Babuji smiling at him benevolently. And yet, he knew that it wasn't true for he had seen his Mota Babuji breathe his last right before his own very eyes, the thought leaving him suddenly even more bitter as he looked up at Ishaani uncertainly.

"I... err..." began Ranveer hesitantly as he realized that the tie was undone, Ishaani noticing his lowered spirits as the smile from across her face fell as well. Before she could say anything, Ranveer completed his statement in a single go, knowing how absurd it was going to sound.

"I don't know how to wear a tie."

"Sorry?" asked Ishaani, certain that she'd misheard him for this was the last thing she was expecting him to say in that moment. Ranveer gave her a flabbergasted look as he stuttered ahead at the kind of look Ishaani was giving him in that moment.

"Jennifer, er, ties them for me. And she has them tied in advance for me when I'm travelling so that I can wear them with ease," confessed Ranveer, realizing how stupid it sounded as Ishaani's mouth fell in a plain 'O', looking torn between laughing and giving him a sarcasm dipped compliment.

"You've got to be kidding me," was all Ishaani managed to say though as she gave him a sly look, Ranveer cowering under her gaze as he he looked at his shoes, seeing his shoelaces as Ishaani's attention was drawn to the same.

"No, I'm not. Even my shoelaces..." mumbled Ranveer as Ishaani rolled her eyes at him, suddenly remembering a segment of their conversation from the night before he'd left for Sydney, suddenly unable to contain her laughter anymore.

"I always wondered how you'd learnt to tie your shoelaces and tie so well when I couldn't teach that to you in years. You know, when I asked you to keep a maid for tying your ties and laces, I was kidding!" she exclaimed suddenly as Ranveer flushed beetroot, understanding what Ishaani was referring to as his lips twitched before he remembered that he was supposed to be mad at her.

"The idea was good though," he spoke rather grudgingly once Ishaani sobered down, the latter giving him a deadpan look.

"Remind me how you became RV again," she shot back rather crisply as Ranveer pursed his lips, knowing that there was no point arguing with her any further for this was not an argument he was meant to win at. When Ishaani knew that he wasn't going to say anything further as he turned his face away from her own, she pulled his face back to her own and smiled.

"Take off the tie."

"What?" asked Ranveer as Ishaani pulled away the tie from around his neck, Ranveer too stunned to reply as the scent of roses and vanilla distracted him immensely, her warm breath upon his chin comforting in an odd way.

"I'll teach you how to tie one right now," she said once she gently threw the tie upon his bed, bringing forth her own gifted tie as she pulled it out from the box, walking back to Ranveer. Raising his collars up, she pulled the tie around his neck as she spoke in slow, clear instructions.

"Start with the wide end of the tie on the right and the small end on the left. The tip of the small end should rest slightly above your navel, although this will vary depending on your height and the length & thickness of your tie. With me so far?"

"Yes," replied Ranveer as he sighed, wondering what it was that was eating at his heart so much that only seemed to aggravate more with every passing moment that he spent in Ishaani's company right now.

"Only move the wide end over the small end to the left - up into the neck loop from underneath and down to the left, like this," continued Ishaani as Ranveer watched her in silence, wondering how could she love him so much when there was no certainty about their future. He could feel the love in him brim to the surface time and again and yet he found himself bound, just like he would find himself years ago in his dreams when he was kept away from Love by an invisible barrier no matter how many times he tried to break through them.

When Ranveer grunted in response, Ishaani continued further.

"Now take this around the back of the small end to the right - up to the center, towards the neck loop - through the neck loop and down to the right," she instructed next, too immersed in the task to see the pain in Ranveer's eyes as he could no longer find his voice anymore. Something about today frightened him, whether it was the nightmare with the phoenix he'd wanted to protect all his life dying before his eyes or Ishaani's stint as she fell away into nothingness right in front of his eyes. Or maybe it was both, the weight of which was becoming too much to bear for it brought back old wounds that still hurt him terribly.

"Across the front to the left - up into the neck loop from underneath - down through the loop you've just created in the front - tighten the knot by pulling down on the wide end and slide the knot up. Done," whispered Ishaani as she adjusted the knot a little too tight, the sudden choke snapped Ranveer out from his thoughts as he looked at Ishaani devoid of any Ishaani. She sensed the air in the room grow cold as his thoughts were suddenly loud enough for her to understand that there was a lot more than met the eye.

"Gee thanks," whispered Ranveer, but even before he could do anything else, Ishaani pulled off the tie from around his neck once again, startling him as she straightened it out once again.

"What the hell?!"

"Tie it yourself. I want to see how RV can't learn something as petty as learning how to tie his tie," she replied as she looked at him straight in the eye, Ranveer realizing instantly that she had a gist about his 100% attention not being there in the task at hand.

"Ishaani, I-" began Ranveer half-heaterdly but Ishaani pressed her finger upon his lips, looking stern.

"I dare you to," she challenged in a jest as Ranveer felt his frustration reach at par, snatching away the tie from her hand and trying to recollect the instructions she'd handed out, thanking his stars for the fact that he'd always been a multi-tasker as a child. Pulling a decent Windsor knot in five minutes, Ranveer smirked at Ishaani while the latter didn't even look remotely abashed.

"Not bad, Mr. Vaghela. That means you can learn when you want to. Would you care telling me why you haven't bothered learning how to tie your tie in all these years?" she asked suddenly, eyeing Ranveer keenly as the latter now avoided her gaze, turning to look back at the mirror instead as Ishaani helped him put on his vest and blazer instead.

"I don't know, really... I've always associated this with _you_. Maybe I was afraid to try because I feared I'd knot it up more because that's what happened whenever I tried. And then I'd be too afraid to open the knots lest I mess it up even more so than necessary. So I never tried," confessed Ranveer as Ishaani came to stand beside him, their height difference prominent without her heels.

"In life, you can open all kinds of knots, Ranveer. It just depends upon how you do it," spoke Ishaani as she addressed to his reflection, the immediate flicker of the frown upon his face not gone amiss by her as he looked flustered suddenly, even though what the real reason behind it was, she couldn't say.

"Thanks," whispered Ranveer as Ishaani gave him a nod, picking up the box holding the saree and walking up to the door before she turned around and gave him a faint smile.

"I've help you tie the nadas of your pajamas all our childhood life, Ranveer. I'm in this for the long haul," she promised as Ranveer gasped, realizing that even though the Miss Parekh in Ishaani was temporarily dormant, the cold eye of hers didn't miss a single detail as she gave him a knowing smile. Ranveer knew that their conversation was on the brink of dangerous waters, so he decided to steer away from it.

"Will you be able to manage with the saree?" asked Ranveer as Ishaani was about to walk out from the room, the latter halting in her tracks and she turned behind for the second time in less than five minutes.

"Give me fifteen minutes, I'll join you in the living room," was all she said before quietly shutting the door behind her, leaving behind a conflicted Ranveer to deal with a myriad of entangled emotions, knowing that the calm between the two of them right now was identical to the calm before the storm that he could feel soon approaching them, his thoughts confirmed when he heard the clouds thunder ominously outside as well.

-x-

Walking through the corridor after ten minutes, Ranveer decided to pass along Ishaani's room to see whether she was doing alright with her saree. Having no luck with him emotions that seemed to be just as messed up as it was, if not more so, Ranveer knocked upon the door as Ishaani grumbled an ill-tempered 'come in' that took the other by surprise as he entered the room.

"Ishaani, are you- what's going on?" he asked as he saw Ishaani entangled with the pallu of her saree, as the pallu hung awkwardly upon her shoulder while its remainder from her waist looked like someone had played tug-of-war with it. Ishaani gave him a helpless look as Ranveer shut the door behind him, wondering how it was that someone could so brutally wear a saree like the way she had.

"Argh, I'm all tangled in this!"

"Wait, wait, stop wriggling,"commanded Ranveer as Ishaani kept fidgeting with her pallu, the latter giving up at long last as she left the pallu to be. Ranveer pinched the bridge of his nose as he drew closer.

"Why're you trying to wear it when you clearly can't?"

"Because you told me to, that's why!" roared Ishaani in response as she pouted at him irritably, Ranveer raising his hands in surrender. He was uncannily reminded of the times when Ishaani would snap at him the same way during they PMS phases back as a teenager.

"Stop moving, and let me get you out from this mess first. Geez!" he added as Ishaani gave him a harassed look now, her eyes pleading against his own to sort her saree out for him.

"This is why I wanted to wear a western outfit!" whined Ishaani as Ranveer looked up, giving her a sober look the moment he realized that he'd have to tie the saree up for her himself. He'd done it for her before, he knew, so there was nothing big about it, and he intimated as much.

"Shhh. Quiet. Stand still and let me help you with it quickly," he spoke as he quickly, turned her around, unclasping the safety pin from her pallu and putting it in between his lips confidently. A moment later the pallu fell off from her frame as it dangled along her waist rather awkwardly. And suddenly Ranveer realized that he'd been foolishly wrong - there was nothing big about doing up her saree when they were _best friends_. It was a big deal doing up her saree when their equation had now grown so complicated.

Averting his gaze from upon her, Ranveer turned Ishaani around quickly as he picked up the fallen pallu from upon the ground and made Ishaani catch hold of it, sitting upon his knees as he quickly readjusting her fall into even pleats as he secured it firmly with a safety pin. And even as his fingers made innocent contact with her skin he shut his eyes, everything suddenly too overwhelming that he had half a mind to run away as far away from everything and everybody as he could, especially from the woman in front of him who seemed to be driving him on edge with no matter what she did.

Thanking his stars for the expertise his mother had instilled within him that managed to get her saree done in the first go, Ranveer opened his eyes slowly as he kept them firmly away from upon her, now pulling the remainder of her fall neatly around her as he handed the pallu over to Ishaani for her to adjust without even looking at her even once as he stood up once again.

"There," he whispered thickly as Ishaani pulled the fall upon her blouse, turning her back towards him to pin it up for her yet again. Ranveer pinned the pallu of her saree to her blouse carefully, pulling Ishaani's left arm ahead as he adjusted the pallu falling upon her hand.

"Why're you like this?"

"Like how?" asked Ranveer as Ishaani continued to stare at him like she was having trouble believing her eyes.

"I don't know. Just... _you,"_ she replied as Ranveer understood what she meant to say, walking towards the door without another word for standing in her sole presence was growing harder and harder for him now.

It was getting harder even more so to look at her in that moment as she resembled the _moon_ in all ways tonight, her hair pinned neatly to one side as it fell to her side and upon her back, a couple of bangles upon her head while she wore jhumkas to match the look, the mysterious chain dangling around her neck whose pendant he still didn't know while she applied only her usual gloss and eyeliner to go alongside. She looked divine, and yet he was afraid to meet eyes with her anymore for the power of her radiance was beginning to blind him the same way it did when he saw her for the first time in her office.

He was no longer afraid of the light, but his wounds were.

"Meet me down in five. I trust it that you can take it over from here now," was all he told her before leaving the room silently, Ishaani sighing tiredly as the clouds rumbled for the second time, warning its arrival soon enough into the night that was going to change two lives forever.

-x-

The resort was located on an abandoned skirt of land near the Blue Mountains that overlooked the lakeside as Ranveer and Ishaani got down in front of the pristine Greenfields Resort at almost five in the evening, walking into the grand reception that flaunted every bit of the exquisite taste that RV was known for as he now gave her a quick tour of the place with the same limited conversation that was maintained in the car between them.

Ranveer took Ishaani around the magnificent resort that stood tall in harmony with the nature around the place, the view divine as he took her within the resort and around before bringing her towards the gardens that opened behind the resort. A long, secluded line of modernized log cabins of either side of the gravel path as Ishaani could see the lake glittering in the distance, the cabins easily around fifty rooms in itself.

The log cabins were a furnished bedroom with an en-suite washroom and balcony, explained Ranveer as Ishaani nodded, he further adding the log cabins gave an earthen feel and were hence priced amongst the most expensive of the place since they either overlooked the lake or the mountains in the distance. and were the original cabins when the resort just started off before they developed an inbult premises because of the demand for the same due to shortage of rooms.

All of them were to stay back for the night in the resort as was tradition every year, and Ranveer had asked Ishaani to pack an extra pair of clothes and all the necessary things she'd require for the overnight stay in an attache case before leaving from the house while he asked Ishaani her preference of stay. He was not entirely surprised when Ishaani asked for a log cabin instead of a normal room in the seven-storey resort even though for some reason it amused him extremely.

Ranveer gave her the room closest to a clearing by the lake side while he took his usual cabin that co-incided with being the one next to Ishaani's. Finch and Monica took the one opposite Ranveer's like always.

Ishaani couldn't help but feel the uncanny resemblance of the lakeside with Ranveer's own haven back in Mumbai as he took her along the path towards the lake that was a flat, cleared ground devoid of any kind of civilization for miles. Ishaani wondered whether it was the precise reason why he chose the exact spot for his resort as the sheath of nature fell just as lovingly over here, hiding the resort in a protective embrace as both of them watched the glorious dusk over the lake, the sight a cherry on the cake after their experience earlier in the day.

Leading Ishaani back into the resort and through the ballroom where the party had now begun, Ranveer begun by making a public announcement about her being a co-owner of the resort now as a warm round of applause went about the room for her, Ranveer giving the guests a quick round of introduction about Ishaani's achivements by the end of which, the applause grew thunderous.

Stepping away from the podium, Ranveer then took Ishaani around the party as he played his role of being host, introducing her to several of the guests that were all major clients and investors for the RV Group of Companies as light conversation went around the air, _apperitifs_ and _hors d'ouevres_ making a generous round amidst the guests as Finch and Monica handled the switched sides with Ranveer and Ishaani after some time as the two of them moved over to the other side of the huge room.

As the party went on in full swing and drinks flew around the place in second and third rounds, several of the guests walked up to Ranveer and thanked him for the wondering experience of skydiving as some eagerly asked about the adventure sport opted for next year, Finch waving away questions as he spoke about life being full of surprises while Ranveer laughed jovially. And even though RV seemed to be in much better spirits with the guest than he was the entire day, Ishaani could sense that something was drastically off about _Ranveer_.

He looked tired and pale like there was something eating at his mind and torturing his soul while his heart remained in agony, as though trying to escape from something that he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. She tried to talk with him through sign even though he didn't seem to meet eyes with her the entire time, his eyes darting around everywhere except her. And yet Ishaani didn't need him to meet eyes with her as she got an inkling of what was bothering him. It was the kind of push she'd given him in the morning was definitely something he was still in stunned disbelief about especially after his reaction to the mysterious nightmare he'd had that he wouldn't tell her about.

And so she knew about what she had to do next as she broke file from him without his attention as he got himself involved into talking with a group of investors, walking over to the person playing the songs on the opposite end of the room. She quietly slipped him a paper as she asked him to put on one song from her own end, deciding that it was about time they began speaking about the things that were crucial to them now it they were just three days away from D-Day. They'd played the silent game for too long - it was about time they faced their emotions and fears at long last tonight, no matter what the consequences then.

Asking Finch to hand over the mike to her just as he was about to announce the opening of the dance for the night, Ishaani stepped up on the podium and cleared her throat gently, catching everyone's attention as a spotlight now fell upon her, illuminating her not unlike the moon as Ranveer noticed several of the men stare at her in either awe of reverence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm good evening to all of you. As most of you all now know, I'm Ishaani Parekh, the latest partner in the ownership of these wonderful chain of resorts and it's my absolute privilege to be here. I hope that you enjoy the stay tonight and have a magical night just like this beautiful place promises us. Since the dance is about to open now, I would love to ask Mr. RV here to do me the honour and accompany me to the center of the floor for the opening dance of tonight.

Ranveer looked flustered as Ishaani descended from the elevated ground, walking towards him with a purposeful stride as he covered the rest of the distance after a shove from Finch who'd silently walked his way back to where Ranveer now stood. Ranveer put forward his hand that Ishaani accepted only too graciously, taking her to the center of the floor without another word as Finch and Monica joined them wordlessly on Ranveer's beckon.

All the pairs of eyes were upon them in the room as the lights dimmed and the spotlight fell upon them, Ranveer suddenly captivated by the way Ishaani glowed in the light identical to the moon that he'd always so yearned to hold in his life. And so he was doing in that moment as Ishaani pulled his arm around her waist as she rested her hand upon his shoulder, she interlocked her fingers with his own from the other hand, inching closer as the song began.

 _Look into my eyes – you will see_  
 _What you mean to me._  
 _Search your heart, search your soul_  
 _And when you find me there you'll search no more._

 _Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._  
 _You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for._  
 _You know it's true:_  
 _Everything I do, I do it for you._

Ranveer felt his forehead touch upon Ishaani's as the button of his nose fit the bridge of her nose as his nose rubbed softly against her own, both of them shutting their eyes as they let the words wash upon them in what was meant to be Ishaani's unsung confession. Ranveer opened his eyes as a tear escaped openly, Ishaani wiping it away instantly with the pad of her thumb as they pulled away with a twirl.

Ranveer got Monica and Finch got Ishaani in the exchange as the cross couples now danced upon the next stanza, Ranveer avoiding Monica's gaze who could sense Ranveer's unknown struggle while Ishaani rested her head tiredly upon Finch's chest, sighing softly as he pulled her chin up, looking worried as the next stanza cut into Ranveer and Ishaani's heart like a dagger, neither of them taking their eyes off each other now in spite of dancing with different people.

 _Look into your heart – you will find_  
 _There's nothin' there to hide._  
 _Take me as I am, take my life._  
 _I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

Twirling Ishaani around thrice, Ranveer caught hold of her hand as he brought her back into his embrace once again, this time letting her back him as he held her hands in a cross against his own, Ishaani shutting her eyes as she felt Ranveer breathe unevenly against her neck, a shiver running down her spine.

 _Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_  
 _I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_  
 _You know it's true:_  
 _Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah._

Ranveer turned her around once again as they returned back to their original posture, swaying to the rhythm of the soft song as the words reverberated around them, locking them in a golden dome of love as the air was sudden fraught with a newfound tension, all of their unsaid fears, emotions and thoughts bleeding their way through the song as Ishaani cupped his cheek, their eyes meeting each other in the strongest battle of wills as brown and onyx walked the fire as they blended into the other's soul.

 _There's no love like your love_  
 _And no other could give more love._  
 _There's nowhere unless you're there_  
 _All the time, all the way, yeah._

 _Look into your heart, baby..._

Ranveer and Ishaani felt the distance close between them as their noses collided against each other's once again, Ishaani's fingers now trailing across the side of his neck as they still maintained eye contact. Ishaani finally broke into his soul as she could see the wounds through his eyes that his soul was writhing underneath, Ranveer no longer trying to block her out as he could feel the power of her gaze disarm him, the pain in his own heart suddenly coming up to brim yet again. He'd taken away her pain one night when he knew she wouldn't be able to fight it anymore. She was doing the same thing tonight.

 _Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._  
 _I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.  
_ _Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,  
_ _Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you._

 _You know it's true:_  
 _Everything I do, oh, I do it for you._

Ishaani cupped his cheek as Ranveer shut his eyes, both of them now shivering as he pulled her into her embrace, both of them holding on to each other as though tonight was the last time when they'd be able to hold each other and love each other like this, their bleeding hearts and broken souls trying to find home in the essences of vanilla, rose, lemon and honey even though time felt like trickling sand in between them.

They felt suddenly more afraid than ever as they continued to hold on like there was no yesterday and no tomorrow - just the pain of a lifetime and tonight between them as if letting the other go would mean letting them slip away from the other's grasp forever. And yet every word of the song held true in Ishaani's opinion for this is where she stood in that moment, their predicament tantamount as she waited to know how far was Ranveer willing to go for them.

The last few verses of the song played in soft, disconnected whispers, Ranveer's eyes suddenly meeting her own in the most passionate lock they'd shared in sometime, Ishaani wondered whether she was supposed to take her answer from the same.

 _Everything I do, darling._  
 _You will see it's true._  
 _You will see it's true._  
 _Yeah!_  
 _Search your heart and your soul_  
 _You can't tell it's not worth dying for_  
 _I'll be there_  
 _I'd walk the fire for you_  
 _I'd die for you_  
 _Oh, yeah._  
 _I'm going all the time, all the way._

Separating from the hug at long last, Ranveer wiped away the tears from upon Ishaani's face as the two of them realized that all the guests had joined them in the dance, hiding them away from view. Both of them increased their proximity as Ishaani stared at Ranveer expectantly, hoping that he'd say something and finally confront the most important topic of their lives without pushing it for any later as the second song set the pace for the dancers slighter faster.

To Ishaani's utmost dismay, Ranveer walked away from her and left the room without another word.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	143. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Through the Haze of Passion Tonight**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Warning: The chapter content is 18+, so all below the stipulated age are advised to give this a skip. Also special credits to A Beauty to the Rhythm's _The_ _Magnitude of These Small Hours_ for inspiring me to write the scene here. :) And before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to Elvish for her upcoming birthday in two days! :3 :3**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ranveer walked out from the resort as he blindly made his path along the forest, feeling the soft droplets of water fall upon his head suddenly as he looked up, cursing his luck even more so that out of all the times, it had to rain at this precise moment. Maybe God was truly sad today, or maybe his fate simply was. He continued to trudge towards the garden that now led towards the cabins, his feet yearning to reach the opening of the lake where he'd spent several nights pondering upon his fate whenever he craved the haven of a paradise he'd left behind in a pursuit of a world he still didn't know to how survive in.

And suddenly he could hear another pair of steps follow him, the scent of vanilla and roses reaching him first before her voice even did.

"Ranveer!"

He continued to walk silently, albeit slightly faster now as he steadily walked along the gravel pathway, pretending as though he hadn't sensed her presence at all even though every single pore of his body had sensed her even before she had announced herself.

"Ranveer, stop!" she pleaded but he continued to walk faster, the rain drops mimicking his dilemma as it now poured harder and harder. Ranveer could feel his clothes begin to get drenched even though he didn't care anymore. He didn't care about anything except the pain that was beginning to suffocate him to the point where death was beginning to feel like a better option.

He could hear Ishaani's steps grow closer as he heard her pant , the saree definitely difficult to keep up pace with even though she didn't give up. She continued to follow him as Ranveer could feel himself shake with a fury that suddenly didn't belong to himself, wanting nothing more than Ishaani to leave him alone and to his own fate where he could sit hours at end in silence and try to catch hold of his out-of-control emotions that no longer seemed to make head or tail to him. Everything had imploded together, leaving him more afraid than ever as all the wounds of the past resurfaced again.

"Ranveer, just listen to me, damn it!"

"Just go away, Ishaani!" cried aloud Ranveer as he stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Ishaani at long last, no longer able to stomach her calling out for him. Just like him, even she was drenched to the skin even though it didn't seem to bother her even remotely. And just like him, even she looked like she'd reached saturation point.

"I won't! Not until you talk to me."

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Ranveer as he look harrassed, Ishaani closing the distance between them as she now looked outraged.

"Everything! About us, about our relationship, about our future!" she yelled into the night as Ranveer rubbed his temples furiously, wanted now more than ever for her to drop the topic for he could feel his emotions froth like the lava in his last dream with _Love._

"Ishaani, please..." he begged but Ishaani didn't pay heed as she shook his shoulders roughly, hoping that it'd snap some sense into him.

"There's just three days on hand now, Ranveer," she began but was cut short when Ranveer pushed away her hands from upon her shoulder, not bothering to hide his tears anymore that mingled with the raindrops falling upon his face persistently as his voice boomed out frightfully into the quiet of the night.

"So do you want to know my decision? Fine, I'll give it to you! We are two broken people who're trying to save a relationship that doesn't exist anymore, Ishaani! We're two people who're so far off and aloof that we practically life in the memories of our past and use that to make ourselves believe that we have a chance because of old times sake, but we don't! We have no future because we're still stuck in the past and no matter how much we try to live in the present, our lives are rooted in the past because we're both dead in the present! There's only _RV_ and _Miss Parekh_ in the present, no Ranveer and Ishaani! And the two people that we're trying to awake within us are both _dead_! So why don't we stop kidding ourselves and face it that we have no future left because this future isn't what we both can live in! I cannot move on unless I let go and you cannot move on unless and until you erase the chapter of Chirag away from your life once and for all. And we both can't do that because we're _damaged goods_!"

Ishaani stared at him in silence as she felt tears of anger spring into her eyes, knowing that she'd had enough of _his_ cowardice now. And so she said as much.

"If this is your decision, fine! I have no problem accepting it because you've saved me three days' worth of time and energy that I'd have invested into something that doesn't stand a chance in the future because you're too busy being a _coward_! I'm tired of this same old conversation, Ranveer, because no matter what I do, you just want to remain in this never-ending pit of misery and despair that you've made your _sorry_ life! And I cannot change anything unless you want me to and come out of this godforsaken insecurity of-"

"Godforsaken insecurity?!" cried aloud Ranveer as he grasped her shoulders roughly, both of them not backing down now as their eyes met the other in the most violent of storms. And before she could say anything further, Ranveer felt his prison walls break with an intensity that shook his insides, pouring out every single bottled up emotion he had access to in the realm of the never-ending pain he'd succumbed to in these six and a half years.

"Do you know what it is so lose the people you love and are so dear in your life?! To see the last breath leave their body only to realize that they're just shells, nothing more when just mere moments ago, they were a whole living person and meant the world to you?! Do you know how it feels to lose the purpose of living your life every time you watch a loved one die or leave you, Ishaani?! You, Mota Babuji, Ritika... nobody gave me two hoots, nobody!"

"How- how could you even say that?!" spoke Ishaani in a small voice but Ranveer continued further like he didn't care anymore.

"I watched Mota Babuji literally _die_ in front of me, Ishaani! In front of my own two eyes while all that I could do was hopelessly watch and cry for him to come back to me, but he didn't! Do you even know how that feels to actually watch that and not just hear about it?! He only made me promise to protect you and walk away from you and start life all over again in Sydney for my happiness! _Happiness?_ Where was really happiness really supposed to come from when you were so happy with Chirag and you put me through a lifetime of torture with every agonizing second you showed how much you loved _him_!"

"He-" began Ishaani even though Ranveer continued like she hadn't cut across.

"And Ritika... I held her in my embrace the entire night during which she passed away! Just like that, leaving me neither for the dead nor the alive! And what did she make me do? Promise that I'd publish _Caffeinated Love_ and try to reconcile with _you_! And she knew the rut I was in, and yet she left me the same way like Mota Babuji did with nothing more than a goddamn _promise_! Just pushing me deeper into a pit of darkness that killed me and suffocated me and something I so direly wanted to escape from!"

"But she didn't-" protested Ishaani helplessly as tears escaped both of their eyes, Ranveer's voice now cracking under the strain of everything he'd been through.

"And _you_... you killed me in the worst way possible, Ishaani! You took away my reason to ever try living, and forced me to live the life of a dead man who had enough life in him to _breathe_ , but not _live_! Every single word, every single dagger... you left my heart, mind and soul in a bloody heap where I bled from every pore, Ishaani! Every pore where I prayed so dearly I'd succumb to alcohol that night, the same alcohol that cost me _you_! And what did you do? Leave me in the same wretched pit with more promises to never seek you again! Promises, promises, _promises_!" he shrieked as he fell upon his knees tiredly, sobbing wholeheartedly as Ishaani pulled him up wordlessly.

"Ranveer..." she cried softly as she pulled him into an embrace, thankful that he didn't push her away as she stroked his hair, feeling him shiver in her embrace as he finally spoke his heart out, bringing forth the wounds of a lifetime that he'd been hiding for far too long just to try healing her own.

Separating after some time, Ishaani noticed that Ranveer's eyes had grown red, his voice barely above an audible whisper as the rains plunked harder.

"I'm tired of making promises and trying to live up to them. I'm tired of living life like this everyday where death is a better companion than this godforsaken world that I have to pull day after day on. And I've had _enough_ because I'm tired of losing all the people I love around me, Ishaani. I pushed away everybody after Ritika. I don't have the strength to lose anymore for I don't have anything more to lose... And now that you've returned back into my life, I cannot afford to lose you again. Losing you once nearly took away my life... If anything happens and I lose you again, I'll not live through this. _I just won't_. And the fact that I'm unhappy doesn't kill me as much as the fact that your entire life was ruined because I made you that weak to fall prey to Chirag all those years ago. I don't _deserve_ to have you, Ishaani. So please... go away. Think of these twenty days as the happiness of an eternity that we deserved and walk away while you still can."

"Ranveer, please-" began Ishaani as she cupped her cheek frightfully, the dead look in his eyes tearing at her soul as he pushed away her hands from upon her face, not giving her a chance to complete.

"Whoever I end up loving and finding my world in, dies. And you are my Universe, Ishaani... I can lose everything else but not you for this will cease to beat without you. I won't be to make it," he added with finality as he made to walk away, Ishaani pulling him back as she cupped her cheek for the third time, the power of her gaze suddenly disarming him as he didn't put up a fight this time.

"Look at _me_ , Ranveer. More than nineteen years ago in a hospital where you were fighting death just because you sought to save me by sacrificing yourself, I made you a promise - a promise that I was in it for the long haul. I've hurt you in ways that can never be forgiven and I don't ever expect you to forgive me as well even though I know that heart of yours. But you tell me, Ranveer - if I walk away from here right now, will you be able to live the rest of your life knowing that we had a shot and had you just tried, we might have changed the course of our lives forever?"

"Atleast you'd be safe..." he whispered reluctantly even though the pain in his eyes were evident. Ishaani continued.

"What if something happens to me even if we are not together? What then? Would you still say it was because of you?" she asked and Ranveer gasped, as though her words stung him. She held on to him strongly and spoke again.

"Ranveer, everybody who loves us have to leave us at some point of time or the other. Look at me - my parents are dead! I have no family! But that does not mean that I'll stop living in the fear that anyone I let close is going to leave me now, does it?" she asked and Ranveer's jaw fell open, the irony of her statement suddenly infuriating him.

"Isn't that why you pushed me away in the first place? Because this was the biggest secret of your life that I'd _betrayed_?" he asked, the resentment in his voice cutting. Ishaani smiled ruefully.

"That's the thing, Ranveer - I lost my fear of people abandoning me after that night. You took away my fear and made it your own. It hurt when everyone left me, yes. But it no longer remained my fear. I don't fear losing you anymore, Ranveer, because I've taken the plunge. It's all about the leap of faith, Ranveer. Life has been bitterly unfair to you, but you've achieved the impossible so far. The moon is within your grasp with a promise of a _second chance_ , Ranveer... Why would you want to give up when you are this close to making the moon your own?"

"Please, Ishaani... Don't make this difficult for me. Don't do this to me again," he begged, suddenly unable to meet eyes with her as Ishaani pulled his chin up again, forcing him to meet eyes with her.

"Do you hate me?"

"What? No! Ofcourse I don't! How could you even think that after everything we've been through?!" asked Ranveer as though disbelieving of what she'd just asked of him. Taking advantage of the precise response she was expecting of him, she gave him a strong look.

"Then don't hide your _love_ for me, Ranveer! Love me like you've never loved me before! Stop bottling your feelings and try hiding something that you can't! All this time, you had a reason for hiding your love because it was _one-sided_ and _unrequited_... But why today when you know how much _I_ love you?"

Ranveer remained silent for a few second before he spoke quietly, his eyes suddenly ablaze.

"I've been _restraining_ myself Ishaani because I don't want the intensity of that love breaking upon the surface again. It's an ocean you won't be able swim out of if I let go because it's years and years of a love that I've wanted to shower upon you, Ishaani. I've always wanted to make every single day the most special of your life as my love never let you feel the pinch of anything, giving you all the _happiness_ of my share while I took away all of the _pain_ of your share."

"Then let me drown, Ranveer," spoke Ishaani beseechingly. "Because this isn't only about _your_ love anymore. Your love has always been enough for both of us and it will continue to be so until the end. Let me see how _Ranveer_ is capable of loving me. I'm not interested in _RV_ , just Ranveer."

"You've seen it then," replied Ranveer but Ishaani shook her head.

" _No_. I don't want RV kissing me anymore because that's not the man I'm seeking for. But neither do I want a Ranveer kissing me and loving me when he's not in his senses, nor a Ranveer who's kissing me to take away my pain, nor a Ranveer who's kissing me because Chirag is watching. I want _my Ranveer_ to kiss me because he loves me and wants to show me the passion with which he loves me and to what extent his undying _aashiqui_ for me is."

"What if I let go and show you?" asked Ranveer suddenly, as though trying a new approach of conversation. Ishaani smiled.

"Then on the way I'll let you see how much I love you as well and maybe, you'll understand," she replied as Ranveer gave her an uncertain look, suddenly feeling tongue-tied as they both sensed what was dawning upon them.

"It's wrong..."

"If a marriage is about seven vows, then don't forget that we have _eighteen_ vows between us tying us both by heart, mind and soul, whose talisman we still carry with us till this date. If marriage is about binding the two of us for seven lifetimes, then our love is something that's bound our souls to each other for eternity. I don't know whether we are star crossed lovers like Ben and Sarah, but I know that the stars have been witness to our story all along just like they are tonight. Let go and I'm right here to catch you. And I'm not going to leave you even again, I promise. I'm in this for the long haul."

Ranveer looked at Ishaani deeply for a few minutes as she continued to stare at him with a faint smile upon her face, devoid of any expectations.

When Ranveer looked like he was't going to say anything further, Ishaani sighed tiredly as she turned around, deciding to walk back towards the resort when she felt Ranveer catch hold of her wrist. The rains still fell with the same intensity as he pulled her back to him gently, his fingers grazing her cheek and sliding through her hair as he pulled her face up, his lips gently perching itself upon Ishaani's own as he let his other arm curl itself around her waist, bridging away the gap in between them.

Ishaani shut her eyes as she felt her breath cease, his nose brushing against her own as she continued to kiss him, her once sliding through his vest and upon his shirt while the other caught the small of his neck. The rain continued to descend upon them as Ishaani could feel an entirely new emotion with the way Ranveer kissed her this time, feeling the love in her heart gush for him a little more as she felt a strange connect, a newfound intimacy between them that was warm. There was something extraordinary about the way their lips met this time, the effect spellbinding as Ishaani let herself melt into his embrace, the moment breathtaking in all its entirety.

Ranveer let his thumb run up the length of her neck as Ishaani's lips parted even further with a shudder. He let his tongue within, revelling in the glory of the moment as Ishaani clutched at his shirt harder, moaning his name. His tongue explored her mouth in way he hadn't before even though his touch now reflected the Ranveer she had wanted all along, leaving her desiring for only more as he retracted away as turned his attention back upon her lips again, devouring them in a way that made her head empty dizzyingly. Her hand tried to feel the beats of his heart that she could suddenly feel racing at a mile, her lips lapping over his own with the same passion.

Parting away from each other after a couple of minutes more, Ranveer and Ishaani opened their eyes at the same time as they look at each other momentarily, Ishaani barely recovering from the daze of their kiss before Ranveer backed away from her, looking aghast as though realizing right in that moment what was going to happen in between them next.

"No... I can't do this..."

He didn't want for Ishaani to say anything as he turned away from her and walked towards his cabin, leaving her soaking in the rains as she continued to stand there, knowing that she had two options - to do what was right or to do what was easy. She didn't know for how long she stood like that before she walked in the direction of his cabin, deciding that she wasn't let Ranveer get away with this anymore.

Tonight, she'd have what she wanted.

Not just for herself, but for _both_ of them.

She stopped in front of his door as she rapped at it smartly thrice, remaining silent as she heard a shuffle of feet from within before the door opened in a sudden swing, revealing a Ranveer whose hair had grown messy in the rains like always as his face made the accommodating change at her sight. It had been minutes since he'd entered the room itself and yet it felt like barely moments apart when he'd taken his lips away from upon her own finally, the same flicker of love upon his face that turned into fear the moment realization dawned upon him.

But now he looked angry, although whether it was upon her or himself, she couldn't say. And yet it had the opposite effect on her for he couldn't have looked any more enticing in that moment, his crisp shoulders filling the chocolate brown fabric of his blazer while she found her head emptying away of everything else but just him. And just like that, she suddenly found herself teetering on a knife's edge between her intense, long-kept-secret love for the man in front of her eyes and the sudden desire for him that coursed through her veins.

Ishaani could barely breathe even though his scent remained as strong as ever. It was more than just expensive cologne and clean linen - the darker, warmer scent that came from a person's blood that didn't change with clothes or bottled scents. It was a smell that had haunted her ever since he'd first kissed her in her cabin, the one that followed her home after work every day since then.

"What do you want, Ishaani?" asked Ranveer in a strange grit as his question tumbled out in a single breath.

There was not even a glimmer of hope in his voice that only made Ishaani's heart sink. But she knew that she couldn't accept defeat so easily and walk away. Her father had made her a warrior and she knew that he would have wanted her to strive for his love for as long as it took just like the way he had. And this is what he'd want.

But she no longer trusted herself with words.

Experience had taught her in all these years that when it came to him, painful, harsh things left her lips before it even crossed her mind in the first place, more often than not destroying what little hope that remained between them. And yet there was no scope of a flowery apology anymore for it was bound to end in disaster for certain. In the office, she knew how to stay in control, knew how to get what she wanted. Ranveer, in this as in so many other things, was the exception to the rule.

And through the turmoil of tonight, only one thing escaped her lips that she knew was safe - the one thing that was true.

 _"You."_

Suddenly, the momentum building between them ever since their first kiss in the cabin unleashed itself, Ishaani surging forward. Ranveer recoiled behind by reflex, retreating into the room with three stumbling, uncertain steps as her hands found purchase on either side of his neck, fingers tightening until she could bring him to a stop. And then her lips found themselves upon on his as tears escaped through her closed lids. His lips felt incredibly soft and warm against her own shivering ones as she remembered it's feel from few minutes ago. Unlike that kiss, this one was quick, their lips meeting and parting like friends who see each other every day.

After a few seconds, Ishaani found her voice at long last, knowing that if there was any a time to speak whatever was there in her heart, it was _right now_.

"All my life, I always wanted someone who could love me the way Papa loved Maa. Someone who I could share all my happiness and sorrows with, even my life with. Who only thought about me, cared only for me like I was his prized treasure. Who started his day with me and ended it with me. Whose happiness was latched to mine, whose griefs were latched to mine... who's life was latched to mine. Someone who would never change no matter how much time passed by. Someone who'd stay with me until his last breath... be my equal and walk with me hand in hand."

"Ishaani, what are you-" began Ranveer as Ishaani smudged a line down his cheek with the pad of her thumb, a small gesture trying to convey just a fraction of her deep and aching regret as her eyes never once broke contact from Ranveer's, tears still pooling from her eyes.

"All my life, I tried to find for him when that person was right beside me all this time. _My best friend. My confidante. My knight in a shining armour. My prince. My soulmate. My love. You._ Who loves me and desires me the most in the world. Whose happiness is with me and from me. Who cares for me like as my best friend and is with me like my shadow. My pain reflects through your eyes even though you're willing to trade away all of your happiness in exchange for my pain, whose life is a shell without me in it..."

Ishaani shut her eyes again, hoping that the kiss was able to breach the barricades of his heart, if not his head. She tried to swoop in for another one, hungry for that moment where the spark struck and the fire caught. The moment didn't come however for even though his lips brushed against her own, his hands wrapped painfully around her wrist and pulled her away from him. She didn't let it deter her as she continued with the same love in her voice.

"You're the one who's made every single day of my life memorable, Ranveer. You've taught me to laugh, to love, to live... you've given so much love and respect that nobody can ever imagine so even in their wildest of dreams. But what did I ever give you in return apart from pain and unhappiness? I made fun of you and ridiculed your feelings, far apart acknowledge or respect them, and pushed you away so heartlessly. And yet here you are today, still trying to protect me and make me happy in spite of everything that's happened even though I don't deserve it. I cannot watch you like this anymore, Ranveer... I can't watch _us_ like this anymore. I cannot take the pain anymore."

"Ishaani..." began Ranveer as he wiped away the tears from her eyes, shivering at the pain and self-reproach in Ishaani's voice as she continued, kissing his forehead as lovingly as she could before resting hers against his own.

"I'm so sorry, Ranveer," she whispered while Ranveer continuously wiped the continuous flow of tears from upon her face. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." she whispered in the same mantra as Ranveer pulled her face up ever so gently, meeting eyes with her at long last.

"I should be the one saying sorry, Ishaani," he sighed but Ishaani shook her head vehemently.

"I don't know anything, Ranveer. I only know your _love_. And I'm at your threshold today just for you. I love you so much, Ranveer... _so much_... The world may have changed, you may have changed, but your love is still the same, if not more. And so is _mine_ , Ranveer... I've always loved you, I love you and I'll always continue loving you no matter what. I want to live in a world where there's no fear or deception. Just you and your love, your warm embrace and your smile that changes my world. Just you. Just _us_. Nothing else. I don't want anything else tonight, Ranveer," she confessed, eyes wide and honest and brave.

" _I just want you_."

Desperation growled low in her, starving her. She started to shake again, no pride left in her as in a last ditch effort, she craned her neck up in an effort to chase his lips again, but this time he didn't even meet her. Cold acid replaces her blood, icing through her veins as reality dawned in - he'd really meant it. Her stomach contracted, offering a sudden, clear glimpse of the days that would follow this rejection. Days and months of grief, loss, and emptiness. Just like before. She'd been barely living for eight years, but now…

Until suddenly, lightning flashes.

In the whiteness, Ranveer's eyes twinkle as Ishaani sees something flicker through them, something that was all the too familiar as though he'd finally broken through the one thing he'd been holding out for too long, his chocolate orbs pull her back into focus. His eyes were now dark, fierce, fearless and something else too. Something that Ishaani wanted to believe was _desire_. Before the spark of hope could flame, Ranveer's hands slithered across her waist, pushing her backwards, a little more away as he traced her steps alongside, her back hitting the hard wood of the door a fraction of a second before his body closed around her.

The sound of the door slamming shut swallows her sharp intake of breath as his lips crashed against her own, devouring her in the free fall drop of passion they've been on the brink of for so long now. It had been intoxicating all the previous times for they hadn't been able to help themselves, having inched so close to the edge dozens of times just to taste the thrill.

But tonight, it was more exhilarating than any roller coaster.

They held on to one another as though for dear life, hands and mouths never stilling. She dug her fingertips into his shoulder blades; he buried his face in her neck. She traced a trail along his jaw with her index finger; his fingers spread open on her cheek and then travelled to grip the back of her head. They pressed searing kisses into each other, branding one another for they had finally broken through all the bonds tonight. At first it's just his chest pinning her to the door, but when his mouth left a hot, wet trail along her neck as he dipped lower, kissing across her collarbone until he reaches the crook of his neck, Ishaani knew that it was not going to be enough this time.

What they needed to show each other would take more than kisses. They needed each other the same way tonight for their souls needed to heal and hearts to mend. And the bond that was beginning to build came with a promise of connecting the two broken halves of their soul that only the other could connect now, their hearts mending automatically as love and passion paved way to healing the wounds of life upon them.

They remained against the door writhing fully clothed as both of them stood drenched, Ishaani suddenly craving Ranveer's warmth even more so now that she could feel it break out through his _touch_ at long last. He'd broken through the shackles holding him behind; broken through the iron prison of his heart. And tonight, the _maimed_ Ranveer would finally find his freedom and life in her arms while she found hers in his own. There was no poison anymore - just the _antidote_.

Ishaani gentled the kiss, decelerating until Ranveer opened his eyes, his hair even more messier as they separated for air at long last. She nudged his nose with hers as their smiles broke open at the same moment, timid and hopeful as they let their foreheads kiss, their fingers interlocking within each others. The rains suddenly lashed even harder as the clouds thundered even louder than before, Ranveer and Ishaani stared at one another sheepishly, the mounting tension still at its peak even though the pain no longer seemed so overwhelming now that they'd begun to express it.

Ishaani caressed his cheek lovingly, his smile lifting the corners of her own mouth for it was the beginning of his _real_ smile that was always so breathtaking.

Ishaani let her finger travel up his torso before she unbuttoned his blazer slowly, pushing the piece of clothing off from upon his shoulders as Ranveer continued to smile at her the same way, letting her free him of the blazer. He traced circles upon her face as he pushed away the wet strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear as he now watched her work upon his vest, the second accompaniment of the three piece suit finding its way upon the building heap on the floor within a matter of minutes.

Ranveer let his lips kiss her forehead slowly as she shut her eyes, her hands blindly navigating upon the knot of his tie and freeing him of the same as his lips now kissed her eyelids in slow, reverent worship, Ishaani freeing him of the first two buttons upon his shirt as her hands finally found the side of his neck, her fingers trailing along the skin with an inexplicable pleasure as Ranveer brushed her lips upon her own teasingly, Ishaani opening her eyes to meet his own blazing ones in the same strength that he'd now come to love about her.

The tension of the moment dissipated momentarily when Ishaani shivered involuntarily, Ranveer's eyes widening as though he hadn't noticed that they were both drenched to the skin in the heat of their unfurling emotions. He led her further into the room where the fireplace remained aflame with the orange embers of heat, both of them feeling considerably warmer as Ishaani shut her eyes, feeling Ranveer circle his arms around her stomach protectively as she now stood backing him, feeling his breath fall upon the exposed skin of her neck.

Pushing away the hair to the other side of her neck, Ranveer watches the drops of water upon her neck trickle ever so slowly down her back, his lips now breaking their journey as he softly kissed her along the column of her neck, trailing lower and lower as he reached the beauty spot upon her back as he softly pulled open the _dori_ of the blouse, Ishaani's body stiffening ever so slightly as he let his fingers trail upon her skin in the same agonizingly erotic touch that was capable of transporting her to another world entirely.

And through the haze of his lips caressing her, Ishaani felt the pallu of her saree fall away from upon her shoulder as she felt Ranveer turn her around slowly, taking off the _jhumkas_ and _bangles_ away from upon her hands while she stood patiently, feeling the warmth of his breath ensnare her senses. She opened her eyes to see his own shut as moments later his lips found her own once again, Ishaani taking the lead as she felt his fingers slither upon her hips a lot more confidently, undoing the _pallu_ from around her effortlessly as she deepened the kiss, feeling the _saree_ brush against her feet in a fall before Ranveer led her carefully out from it, not breaking contact even once.

Separating for the third time that night, Ranveer opened his eyes softly as Ishaani smiled against his lips, his eyes never leaving her own.

"I told you once that the day you were ready to take the leap, I'd show you where I kept the promise band," she whispered softly as Ranveer nodded gently, waiting for her to speak next.

But she didn't.

Instead, she took Ranveer's hand into her own as he let his finger trail down the length of her chain, evoking a gasp from Ranveer who followed the trail hesitantly as his finger dipped lower and lower until his finger found a loop, coming to a standstill. Ishaani nodded her head as Ranveer stared at her as though in permission, Ranveer pulling the chain out from the crevice where the pendant remained lodged.

The moment the pendant glimmered in the dim lights of the cabin, Ishaani noticed the change in Ranveer's expression as his face dropped limp with reverence as the pendant now sat upon his palm. The slack look on his face spoke for itself as Ishaani realized just how unreal it was all to him, and yet the look of pure love that crossed upon his face didn't go amiss by her when he looked up at her, his eyes gushing with the same pool of love that he'd have for her years ago... The same love she'd been wanting to see in his eyes for her ever since he'd come back into her life.

"Ishaani..." he whispered, the gratitude in his voice overwhelming as Ishaani smiled, cupping his cheek lovingly.

"The ring upon my finger was my weakness. The ring upon my heart was my strength. It reminds me every single day about what I have to win back, every time minute my heart beats against it trying to feel your love."

"And you are certain about this?" he asked suddenly as their eyes met each other knowingly, Ishaani understanding what he was trying to imply. She sighed, letting her instinct speak now.

"You once told me that the day I'd fall in love, my heart would know about this. I made the mistake of not listening to my heart once when it was the only time it was ever right. I'm not going to make the same mistake tonight. Ranveer, you know how I feel about you," she added as Ranveer's features relaxed, his smile returning.

She could see the fact that he was now beginning to understand truly the depth of her love in the brown of his eyes, his own love pouring out of it right now, soaking her in it. He wasn't expecting this confession at all, though, it was evident from upon his face. Yet what was it that she saw upon his face for her in that moment? Wonder? Pride?

Not pondering upon the question any further, she continued.

"Let go, Ranveer. Show me how you can love. Let me show you how I can love," she whispered as their lips grew closer, their eyes shutting in sync as moments later, Ishaani felt his finger deftly unhook the clasp of her blouse before he gracefully freed her away from it at the same time she captured his lips with her own. Taking Ranveer's hand into her own as she interlocked her fingers within his own, she pressed her fingers against the bridge where the pendant now rested once again, letting him experience what it felt like to hear her heart against his own, the moment surreal.

The flashing surface heat of their earlier kisses merge into one as it grows deeper, finally burning through that invisible wall that's kept them apart for years. Ranveer's tongue pressed into her, exploring her mouth in an erotic swirl as she met him, strong and hard, trying to promise him with this kiss that she was not holding anything back anymore.

She felt Ranveer lead her back with baby steps even though she had no sense of surrounding anymore, his damp shirt pressed against her own cool, damn skin the only thing she was positively aware about apart from the sparks that flew through every single pore of her body, making her feel alive like she'd never felt before for the heat between them was welcome.

Air turned into the soft plush of the bed as she felt Ranveer lay her down slowly, their lips still meeting with the same heat, never tiring. This was the moment they'd waited for all their lives - to show each other how much they truly loved each other after years of building an emotional connect that had been the sole reason to keep their souls alive in their years apart from each other. Ishaani opened her eyes gently and smiled against his lips, noticing how his eyes were still shut as one hand remained underneath her head while the other now travelled along the small of her back.

His body hid her own away from sight as though he was giving her the modesty she didn't even know she needed, the thought in itself making Ishaani's heart swell with a notch more respect for the man. Every time she thought that she couldn't love or respect him more, he'd do something the exact opposite and take her by surprise, and today was no exception. Finally cupping his face as he decelerated the pace of the kiss, she spoke in a quiet whisper.

"Open your eyes, Ranveer."

Ranveer pushed open his eyes as he stared at Ishaani's face with a newfound reverence, the dim light of the cabin elevating her beauty even more. The moon had stepped into his life and into his room at long last, chasing away the darkness with her presence alone as Ranveer was beginning to feel a new kind of happiness that he'd never ever felt before. Ishaani wiped away the droplets of water clinging upon his forehead as she kissed it lovingly.

"Look at me," she whispered as Ranveer continued to stare at her in silence, as though he couldn't get enough of her no matter how long he stared for. He understood what Ishaani was asking of him as he finally dared to comply. Ishaani watched his face with satisfaction as she saw a sudden modesty cross upon his face that never changed into lust, a strange admiration in his eyes as he looked up again, suddenly looking uncertain about what he was going to say as Ishaani stroked his hair lovingly.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Ishaani, but you are a very beautiful woman," he whispered and the rush of respect and love in his voice for her in that moment made her heart sing like no other, her heart pounding with even more love for the man as he continues to stare at her with the same heartwarming smile that seemed to grow broader, making him much alike his older self with the passing minutes even though nothing was going to be the same anymore.

Ishaani gives him a second nod of her head as his eyes look at her in question, his lips now getting back to work as though he was mapping through every pore of her skin. He left a venereal trail of kisses along the column of her neck and down her collarbones as his fingers now roamed freely upon her bare skin, Ishaani's form heaving against his own. She could feel herself drowning in the warmth of his lips that were now loving her the way she wanted them to all along - unrestrained and purposeful, with both of them with their senses.

Ishaani moaned throatily as Ranveer now reached the bridge of her chest, his breath warm while his nose fit perfectly in between the gap, his cheeks cushioned between her delicate flesh on either side, more than delighted by the response he was evoking out from her. Ishaani groaned for the second time as Ranveer let his fingers trail up her stomach, opening his mouth against the left of her flesh experimentally, his tongue flattening against the top curve as she grunted hoarser.

Ishaani shivered against his touch and pitched forward into him, hands combing up through his hair as his other hand found the accompanying flesh, his fingers kneading and caressing them with the same amount of attention that sent Ishaani upon the brink of another world. A world that was just her and him and emotions that nobody had ever made her feel until that point of time as the desire for him only grew more and more intense, the hot strokes of his tongue over her skin making it too hard to concentrate upon anything else.

And yet in that moment, she could feel all the pain drain out of her as he continued licking, teething, tasting her, his eyes closed in concentrated worship, while she felt her blood pound in a hot retreat to hide right where she was beginning to aching for him. Her legs now remained puzzled with his as she herself sink slightly lower, letting his left thigh catch her, completely unprepared for the intense, muscular pressure against her center as his thigh felt unexpectedly hard.

And through the bliss of passion she felt him push her name out, a muffled plea into her flesh that reverberated through every pore of her skin. In that moment, she knew that he's losing the pain alongside, their hearts and souls beginning to connect against the others own as their love and passion in their blood for the other coursed through their veins, Ranveer only intensifying the heat of his ministrations as he switched sides. Ishaani found herself completely lost in the sensations - in how good he felt, how good he was making her feel.

She'd always missed that sense of belonging all her life, for Ranveer always told her that home was where the heart was. And it was only now that he remained atop of her loving her the way he was did she realize where she truly belonged, and more importantly, who she truly belonged to. Her nails clenched at the back of his shirt harder as Ishaani moaned for him yet once again. But it was the change in her tone that made Ranveer pull himself away from her, his face now hovering above her own as he cupped her cheek, his eyes suddenly worried.

Ishaani stared at him in silence as Ranveer understood what she wanted to know, leaving his soul at her mercy as he left her plunge into the depth of his emotions through his eyes while he did the same, both of them desperately hoping that they were on par when it came to the way they were connecting and the amount of pain and emotions they were pouring into the other, the power of their love vanquishing the pain that didn't stand a chance against it anymore. Both of them smiled at each other once they broke surface from the ocean of the other's emotions, the dip much more satisfying than even in their wildest of dreams now that they were both standing together in their journey of uniting their souls as one.

Ranveer and Ishaani pressed their eyes closed once, letting their entire life course through it within a few seconds as they felt the explosions of a hundred emotions at once, the flashes rapid as they felt the same connection building between them again that only left them with a sense of wholeness. When Ranveer and Ishaani opened their eyes again however, they both knew that they were _ready._ They were ready to show each other what they'd been hiding all along, to show each other the side of themselves that was not just soft, affectionate, and loving, but held an unsaid desire for each other that licked at their souls with the power of a fiery whiplash.

Ishaani pulls Ranveer's face against her own, kissing him softly, exquisitely as one arm circled around his neck while the other remained sandwiched, her fingers now trailing into his hair haphazardly. Ranveer returned her kiss with the same strength as his hands now palmed her flesh, missing the wriggle of her hips as Ishaani now shucked away the petticoat from upon her body, leaving her in the open entirely as her hands now found the buttons of Ranveer's shirt, beginning to undo them as well.

Ranveer broke away from the kiss as he understood what she wanted of him, quickening the process as he did away with the intruding clothes until they all fell in a heap beside the bed, both of them staring at each other devoid of any barrier, awestruck by what they were looking at. From walking along the path of becoming friends when Baa had slapped him first as a child for breaking a vase to the moment they were in right now, they'd come a long, long way, both marvelled.

Ishaani let her hands travel through Ranveer's smooth trapezoids as she now sat up, her eyes instantly finding the scar upon his back from when he was fourteen, the mark still rooted into his skin as he noticed her lips shudder. Her fingers traced along his chest where yet again another scar met her eyes - the scar from the crowbar that'd pierced his skin so close to his heart when he'd saved her life in a drowning car. And as she let her hands trail over, she couldn't help but notice the faint marks here and there of a whiplash session gone out of hand, Ishaani looking up at Ranveer in reverence as she cupped his cheek, the words not coming easily as her thoughts swirled all over the place.

"You're breathtaking. This is all very real, isn't it?" she asked suddenly as Ranveer smiled, enjoying her reaction thoroughly as though she was accepting him with grace.

"It brings our whole life into perspective - every single moment, every single memory," he replied and Ishaani sighed, yearning for him now more so than ever.

"Then make this our _best_ memory, Ranveer. Bind our entire life into this one night. Bind ourselves with our heart, mind and soul to each other in this one night."

Ranveer nodded at her as he pushed Ishaani's hair behind, lowering her back upon the pillow again. Their hands no longer knew any boundaries as they now let themselves explore each other uninhibited, the sheer happiness in their hearts only growing more and more with every passing minute as they were beginning to learn each other in all ways possible, the last of which was what they were sharing in that minute.

The two of them continued to kiss each other as he let his lips travel all over her neck and her collarbone, kissing her with such intoxicated power that it left her spellbound as she could only call his name in the most erotic moan, her entire being to his mercy as his hand travelled all over her, fondling her and kneading her in ways that made her wish that she never stopped until his lips found her own own again. They now began drinking in one another as though on the quest for the holy grail, instantly intoxicated from sharing the same air.

At one point Ishaani felt her lungs empty even though she didn't exhale, realizing that Ranveer was literally breathing her in as her body heaved against his own, her back arching higher as her arms circles him whole, her nails digging painfully into his skin and into the small of his neck. And just went Ranveer separated himself for her to delve lower than he'd dared to explore her so far, Ishaani took the opportunity as she flipped him upon his back, smiling at him slyly.

Pinning his arms above his head, Ishaani let her lips create a rampage against his own as her tongue explored his mouth with an arousing swirl as he grunted her name against her lips in the grittiest whisper that drove her to another level. Separating from him as she let her lips trail through the column of his neck as she felt him shudder against her violently, feeling his warmth against her legs increase even more as she sucked at his earlobes in painful pleasure as his fingers ran through her hair while the other one held ran through her stomach and up her heated flesh, making her moan against his ears throatily in a pleasure that drove them both to the brinks of ecstasy.

Ishaani let herself fall lower as she trailed wet, alluring kisses all over his well-built chest and torso, her fingers now running up his length with an expertise that made Ranveer push out her name in a whisper that made Ishaani yearn for him more. She could feel the heat between her legs grow warmer as she continued to kiss him and explore him in ways that now left him teetering on the edge of the same world that Ishaani stood in wait for him, finding himself at her mercy in _every single way_ that she could hope for tonight. Through the haze of ecstasy, Ranveer realized the kind of power she was revelling in and the extent to which she could give just like he could, making him respect and love her a little more as he yearned to know what more she was capable of.

Ishaani enjoyed her journey through mapping him, everything all so much better than she had hoped for, headier and deeper and more breathtaking than she'd ever imagined. Ofcourse she'd thought about him when she wasn't strong enough to keep it all at bay, trying to feel his essence in desperation. But her mind had only invented the way he'd felt and it was not even _remotely close_ to what he actually felt like, the fact that she was evoking such a response from him making her heart gush with a little more pride.

Knowing that she'd had her more than extended share of making him writhe with the wait of a painful pleasure she seemed an expert at, Ranveer pulled her above as he flipped themselves again, Ishaani surprised by his agility as he shot her a cheeky grin. He feathered light kisses down the column of her neck as he travelled lower and lower with a sense of purpose this time, his tongue joining in on the journey, licking and pressing as his teeth got involved soon until his tongue finally found the spot she'd been aching for his presence all along.

And that was the end for her.

Her head fell to her side, eyes fluttering closed as her mouth fell open on his name, feeling her senses explode in the sparks of what he was doing to her in a pleasure she'd never felt before. She'd clearly underestimated his skill like always for he knew what he was doing, realizing that _Mr. Prefect Perfect_ was giving her the dose of her own medicine even though the rewards were much more than worth it. She pushed out his name in a desperate whisper while he said something without taking his mouth off her, the baritone vibrations making her arch her hips wildly off the bed.

She moaned his name aloud in a sudden urgency as she found herself drawing close, hoping that Ranveer would look up and meet eyes with her so that she could tell him a long-lost fantasy. Ranveer sensed the urgency in her voice as he suddenly looked up, their eyes meeting with the same powerful gush of passion even though everything was a haze of warmth and scents in that moment. And just like she hoped for, he understood immediately. She wanted it to be like everything they'd done in their life - in _tandem_.

Ranveer nodded at her lovingly as their lips met yet again, the fever-pitch of love melting them away into the other's embrace as everything felt _perfect_ , felt _right_. The moment became unbearably tender as both marvelled at how they could swing from aroused desperation to this soft, aching wonder as though they were living their life's best dream in that moment. Their kiss decrescendos, ending with a few tiny, grateful pecks, and their eyes meet.

It's time.

Ranveer holds his weight on one arm as he prepares himself for the moment on hand, Ishaani's eyes almost vibrating with the effort to keep them from rolling back in her head, refusing to break their gaze. He positioned himself at her entrance held in the hot hollow of her, bringing his hand up to her face amd stroking her cheek lovingly in the stunned awe of what was about to happen next. Ishaani nodded her head as Ranveer pushed himself into her slowly, much slower than either of them had expected.

At first there's resistance, but then he's past as her body gives way, letting him in deep. He groans as her tight heat envelops him, Ishaani struggling to breathe as the simultaneous pain and pleasure grew too much. And even through the haze Ranveer and Ishaani couldn't help but appreciate how amazing it felt, the experience as outwordly as the one they'd experienced earlier in the day.

Ranveer continued to stroke Ishaani's cheek lovingly as second fell by as he finally looked up at her, thoroughly unprepared to see the two shining lines on her face where tears were making their way down her temples and merging into the dark line of her hair. The momentarily panic made its way upon his face in an instant, afraid he'd hurt her but the moment their eyes met, the love in her eyes for him tightened his throat.

"You feel so perfect," she whispered as his lips caressed her own tenderly, a tear of his own fell upon her cheek suddenly. He buried his face in her shoulder, feeling the shudder of her inhale as they held onto each other, completely overwhelmed by the beautiful moment that took them almost twenty years to build.

"You feel incredible, Ishaani," he whispered warmly once they separated from the kiss, sucking away the tears from upon her face.

"Ranveer," she whispered as she wiped away the tear from upon his face, kissing the button of his nose. "You know how happy you make me, right?"

He inhaled on his own sob, a single, solitary noise of such gratitude that it made Ishaani's body shake and hiccup with the intensity of her own. It was what he'd only ever wanted to do in his life at the end of the day - make her _happy_. And as impossibly difficult as it was, they were both glad in that moment that they'd waited for all those years for if they'd done this any earlier, even yesterday, they weren't sure it would have brought them to tears.

And that was a gift neither of them were expecting.

It only took a few seconds for their bodies to remind them where they were, Ishaani the first to come out of it. The mouth at her neck starts moving, tonguing her, and his hips roll, pressing her further into the mattress. She wrapped one leg high over his hip, her heel coming up to rest on his lower back while she gave him just enough room to pull out of her slowly, her breath catching.

Ranveer gave her time to adjust before taking her again for the next glide that was considerably easier, Ishaani purring softly as she knew what to expect this time, the butterflies in her stomach on an all-time peak. Ranveer repeated the stroke and glide, establishing a lazy, heady rhythm where every thrust sent a myriad of ripples zipping through her body, the groans spilling from her throat soon matching the cadence of his thrusts. Both of them felt the pressure build even though they could feel their senses floating through an entirely different realm of blissful oblivion with just the presence of the other.

Ishaani found herself basking in the love of how perfect everything was in between them in that moment, more tears threatening to spill as her whole body reverberating with the love she felt for him. She couldn't stop staring into his eyes for she saw every single emotion she felt in that moment mirrored back at her manifold, never feeling more loved until Ranveer's eyes darkened, their gazes locking in the most intense interaction she'd ever had with him.

"I'm right here. I'm with you, Ishaani. Come with me."

The sight of Ranveer smiling at her the way he was in that moment ratcheted up her pleasure, sending her over the edge. Ranveer's eyes threaten to close as the moment drew closer as he fought through it, determined to keep the connection and fulfill the promise he'd made Ishaani. They called out one another's names into the air just as he began to spill into her, feeling her shudder around him just as he lost every last shred of control. Ishaani could feel her body ripping apart with the intensity of it all as they both came along simultaneously.

Only once the aftershocks end did Ranveer and Ishaani let their eyes close, the former letting his weight fall on her tiredly. Their foreheads kiss, damp and warm, as he slid his face into the crook of her neck as he finally withdrew from her. Ishaani realized that she's still holding on him, fingers pressed into his back to the point of pain while her fingers remained entangled within his hair. Minutes pass both of them thinking the same thoughts, albeit in hazy, floating snatches of consciousness as both of their promise bands glimmered in the moonlight streaming into the room now - _RI. Always Together_.

Ranveer moved his head to press his lips to her neck, Ishaani's fingers finally relaxing from their death grip hold. She turned her lips to his forehead as they both stared at each other with the same seamless pools of love that they felt for the other in that moment, meaning to say something. To try to express in some original way how deeply they loved and felt about the other, their hearts and souls finally latched together as one after a lifetime of pain and darkness. But the solace and security they felt in the others arms in that moment pushed away the need for anything else to be spoken, their silence speaking it all.

Instead, they both fell asleep together in the warmth of the other's embrace.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	144. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: In the Quest of the Other's Smile**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Warning: The chapter content is 18+, so all below the stipulated age are advised to give this a skip. Also special credits to _The_ _Magnitude of These Small Hours_ for inspiring me here. :)**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ranveer opened his eyes softly as he found the comfortable warmth of sleep fading away, sighing to himself as a yawn escaped his lips. Adjusting his sight to the dim light of the cabin, it took him a couple of moments to realize where he was before the events of the previous night flashed across his mind, his eyes widening in stunned disbelief. Surely it must be a dream... the most beautiful dream he'd ever had for life could not be so benevolent upon him. It must be a trick of his mind to ease away his wounds, oh yes, a clever trick.

But the moment he titled his head towards his right, his eyes met the most breathtaking sight he'd ever seen in his entire life until that point of time. Ishaani remained asleep beside him upon her side facing him, wearing nothing but the most heartwarming smile upon her face apart from the chain around her neck, her arm around Ranveer as her fingers rested upon his chest. The moonlight streamed into the room graciously as it illuminated her features all the more, Ranveer instantly knowing that the moon beside him was nothing short of an ethereal beauty, something the actual moon would fall short of as well before her.

Ranveer sighed contentedly as he continued to gaze at her, unknowing and unaware about the time that passed by as his eyes never once tired drinking in her sight. He gently tucked away the hair falling upon her face that obstructed her face from view slightly, his fingers trailing behind through her hair with such effortlessness that made him wonder whether this was actually true or it was some kind of fantastic imagination of his own. Ranveer noticed that the rains had stopped long ago, the clouds clearing away softly as the night now remained calm, and so did he.

He pulled the sheet above them a little higher as he pressed a soft kiss upon her forehead, his eyes still taking in the most beautiful sight that even heaven couldn't provide in that moment. This was the smile that he'd yearned to see upon her face all along, the same smile that masd life worth living for and his heart feel the solace of a lifetime. The same smile he'd prayed for against the shooting star on the night of his birthday - for God to take away all of her pain and give her back her smile.

And the fact that he'd managed to do both was something that made his heart feel a tranquility like no other, knowing that even though it would take time for the wounds to fade away completely, tonight was the beginning. They were both just a step away from letting go of their past completely now, even though what that last step would take, he didn't know. But time did heal all would eventually. Or maybe it was love. Or maybe they would go away only with death.

Who knew?

But nothing mattered to Ranveer anymore as he shut his eyes in prayer. He prayed to the Almighty to give him the strength to make every single day of her life the happiest, while he had the happiest day of his life watching her at her happiest, knowing that he was the reason behind it. The next moment, Ranveer felt a pair of lips gently brush against his own, fingers trailing along the side of his neck lovingly as he smiled against her lips. This was no longer a dream; it was now a part of both of their realities.

Opening his eyes once their lips parted ways, Ranveer could feel the breath catch in his chest when his eyes met Ishaani's, her coal orbs twinkling in the moonlight with a beauty that made him lower her gaze in reverence, Ishaani's fingers now cupping his cheek tenderly.

"It feels so dreamlike, doesn't it?" whispered Ranveer as his fingers now caressed her cheek, Ishaani shutting her eyes at the relaxing sensation as the smile upon her face grew broader.

"It is dreamlike, waking up to seeing your face the first thing the moment my eyes open," replied Ishaani in the same whisper as she pushed open her eyes, the twinkle in them growing stronger when she saw the smile upon Ranveer's face at her statement, his smile this close to returning to his original one. He kissed the button of her nose lovingly.

"I have something to show you before we leave from here. Are you up for it?" asked Ranveer as Ishaani gave him a curious look.

"What is it?" she asked in return as Ranveer pushed himself up to rest his back against the rest of the bed, Ishaani doing the same.

"You'll have to come with me somewhere for that," replied Ranveer as he gently slithered out from bed, Ishaani looking reluctant to leave the warm comfort of the same before she obliged nonetheless.

Pulling her into a warm embrace, Ranveer pulled her feet upon his own as he now took baby steps towards the washroom. Both of them couldn't help but feel strong, alive as they both found themselves beaming and bubbling. It took them both a couple of second to identify the feeling before it hit them - it was happiness.

Ranveer pushed open the door of the washroom, Ishaani's tangled hair, still damp from the rains, shielded her face against the piercing track spotlight from above while Ranveer blinked a couple of times in the sudden brightness before reaching to adjust the dimmer to the side of the door. Ranvee's eyes fell upon the mirror - the sight of them wound together enough to nearly bring him to his knees as he stroked her face lovingly. She felt weightless, arms wrapped around him as though she could hold on to him forever while he did the same.

Bracing her to him with one arm, Ranveer used his other hand to open the glass door to his cavern shower, shutting it behind him adeptly. Turning the knob open, Ranveer let the warm water rain down from the ceiling upon the two of them, their strained muscles relaxing with the heat of the water. Ishaani pressed a kiss under Ranveer's jaw before uncurling herself from her hiding place in the warmth of his neck.

She met eyes with Ranveer as he caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb, both of them spellbound as the images from the last hour flickered between them - passionate, intoxicating memories with sparks of hot and sweet they knew would never fade, no matter where life took them from that point forth. Ranveer bent his head as though in prayer as the water continued to fall against them, his lips brushing against her own as Ishaani's fingers combed through his hair, his other arm winding around her waist.

Ishaani pulled him into a lock, full and deep, her heart throbbing against her ribcage with the intensity of the love she felt for the man as she heard his own beating the same way against hers in that moment, neither one of them willing to break contact as they grew familiar with the other's essence now, fingers trailing a lot more smoothly. Jerking her face away from upon his, both of them were left struggling for oxygen as Ranveer lowered his mouth to gently suck upon her neck.

Ranveer traced their steps behind until his body pinned her across the now-musky glass, sandwiching her as resumed his attention upon her neck. He nipped at the taut tendon he found along as he let his stubble scrape along her collarbone, making her shudder in salacious delight while he revelled in the throaty moan that escaped from her lips. Ranveer pinned her arms against her sides as he now sucked at her fingers tastefully, letting his tongue do the rest as Ishaani arched forward, knowing that it was about time she turned the tables a little.

The next moment, Ishaani let her lips kiss the scar upon his chest as she flipped sides, pinning Ranveer against the wall now as he shut his eyes, the water still falling upon them with the same intensity. Ishaani's nails now grazed all over his skin as her lips travelled along boldly, working in ways that left him aching for more, pulling her up against him once again.

Ranveer titled her chin upwards, their eyes meeting with the same intoxicating passion that made Ishaani part her lips involuntarily as a gasp left her lips. Ranveer smiled, nudging his nose against hers as his fingers pressed against the small of her back, bridging away all the unncecessary gap. Taking opportunity as Ishaani remained too lost in his gaze, Ranveer claimed her lips with his own, his tongue working its way into her mouth with a speed that made her writhe in dizzying pleasure, pushing his name against his lips in the same desiring moan that sent him to the teeters of delight.

Her arms circling around him as his fingers palmed her softly, Ishaani moaning against his lips while his other arm around her waist in a protective curl. He continued kissing her with the same devour as Ishaani let her fingers trail through his hair, enjoying the stars that she was beginning to see every time she shut her eyes and felt his lips against her own. Finally separating after a few minutes, Ishaani smiled against his lips as she turned off the water from behind, the absence of the heat making her shiver.

She let Ranveer leave her first as she trailed back into the washroom, the latter giving her the space she needed as she shut the door behind herself, walking towards the mirror above the sink. There was a strange glow upon her face that made her dead features come to life, her eyes never so alive in these six and a half years the way they were in that moment, staring back at her from the mirror. Her lips now knew to smile effortlessly as she eyes herself, Ranveer's handiwork upon her making the heat rise in her neck and creep up her cheeks as they grew red.

Leaving the washroom when her eyes craved to see Ranveer again, Ishaani slipped on a bathrobe as she re-entered the room, her eyes instantly finding Ranveer near the fireplace. He'd now donned a white full-sleeved t-shirt and black tracks, his face brightening upon his sight as her eyes scrounged around the room for something decent to wear before her eyes fell upon his shirt.

Lazily slipping on his strewn shirt that fell short of her knees decently, Ishaani shut her eyes feeling his warm scent from his shirt that was now nowhere close to what she'd experienced the previous night. For days on end she'd sleep with the vest he'd left behind for her on a night she'd fallen weak, but now that she knew what Ranveer was truly made up of, the scent upon his clothes was not even _remotely_ close to what his essence actually felt like. And even before she could say anything, she felt his perch his lips to the side of her neck, hoisting her into the air and into his arms bridal style.

She nestled her head into the crook of his neck, greedily taking in her scent as she felt the soft fabric of what felt like a T-shirt brush against her skin. She didn't bother opening her eyes as she felt Ranveer begin to walk, her arms circling around his neck protectively as she felt a blast of the misty, fresh forest air enter her lungs with a powerful gush of air, her senses suddenly alert as Ranveer continued to walk for a little distance until he feet came to a halt. She still felt lazy to open her eyes for she tried to sense her surroundings by simply _feeling_ them, the experience satisfying.

Moments later, she felt Ranveer set her down upon something that felt like a blanket as her head met something rather plush, her eyes opening softly even though her breath didn't quite leave her. The sight before her eyes remained fascinating - the entire lakeside before her eyes as the moonlight streamed upon the still surface from somewhere behind, the shrubs and nature around the lake enticingly pure. Ishaani realized that Ranveer had brought her along the empty clearing near the lakeside that remained sheltered by the sheaths of the trees overhead, forming a cove-like structure that protected the land from the any extreme weather.

Ishaani looked ahead towards the sky to see billions of stars twinkle in the sky the same way she'd watched them upon the beach back at Salmona Villa. There was something electric about its sight in that moment as the indigo sky was beginning to leave the shelter of twilight, the sky beginning to encompass darker hues of blue at the edges. It was as though the sky was alight with the sparkles celebrating the spirit of life, dedicating a part of their celebrations to the souls below whose entire story they'd remained witness to.

Ishaani felt Ranveer lie down beside her as she turned to look at him, awestruck.

"How do you even find places like these?"

"I don't find them. They find me," replied Ranveer sheepishly as Ishaani rolled her eyes at him. Both of them stargazed in silence for a myriad of minutes before Ishaani asked suddenly.

"How come there's a blanket and pillow in wait for us? I didn't see you take anything outside."

"Whenever I stay behind at the resort, I spend the nights here and end up sleeping here as well. So the staff keeps the arrangements ready before hand," replied Ranveer casually as they could see some fireflies float in the distance. Ishaani nodded her head as she smiled to her rather sheepishly at the thought of what she was about to say next.

"Convenient enough. I guess we can tick of three things off our bucket lists tonight then - you learning how to fly, a tryst in the wooden cabin and my first kiss with my true love in the rains," she spoke aloud as Ranveer tilted his head in her direction, suddenly confused.

"Wait, I understand mine, but how does your item get ticked off? We've kissed quite a few times before that, the first being in the cabin."

"I kissed my _true love_ for the first time last night. Remember the criterias I voiced out?" she asked further as a look of understanding crossed Ranveer's features, the sides of his lips pulling itself into a relaxed smile. Ishaani didn't take her eyes away from the breathtaking view of the sky still.

"That does make sense. I guess a tryst in a wooden cabin doesn't sound so silly to you now, does it?" he asked suddenly, daring a cheek as Ishaani chuckled in response, looking torn between amusement and exasperation.

"It's still silly to me that it was all you could think about when we this close to dying."

"I guess its our fantasies that kept us alive then. We had so many to complete," mused Ranveer as Ishaani sighed, wondering how something as far fetched and fantastic as their fantasies spoken in the heat of a moment we're something they'd actually completed five-sixth of.

"You've completed your Top 3," remarked Ishaani after some time when Ranveer continued to rub his thumb gently across the back of her palm. It was something she loved a lot.

"I guess I can die in peace then. I've already been granted four graces," spoke Ranveer carelessly as Ishaani's head shot in his direction, her eyes angry even though she didn't say anything. Moments later, a shrewd smile crossed upon her features, leaving Ranveer bewildered.

"You aren't going anywhere till you take me along the Great Barrier Reefs. I guess we were destined to complete our fantasies together, like everything else," replied Ishaani confidently as Ranveer understood what she was trying to reply, seeing a lot more logic into it that was meant to.

"Well, we've even roamed quite a few places of the world together, apart from becoming the people we are today," he continued, steering the topic away from dangerous waters after the magic from the previous night. He didn't want anything hampering it for he still had a lot more to give her till before dawn broke out.

"Mumbai, Manali, London, Sydney... and now Surat, that's in the coming. We've come a long way, the two of us," mused Ishaani as she ticked off the places upon her fingers, both of them staring at the skies now that smiled back at them benevolently.

"It's been extraordinary," remarked Ranveer in a soft whisper as Ishaani caught the emotion in his voice, understanding the underlying meaning of his statement as she blushed softly.

"It truly has been," she agreed before pausing, wondering whether now was the time to speak the words that were threatening to fall away from upon her lips. Following her instinct, she did.

"How does it feel, being just a step away from letting go now?" she asked as Ranveer's had snapped in her direction, their eyes meeting with the same powerful energy that seemed to snuff out their breath every time they met gaze like that. Ranveer's eyes widened for he hadn't anticipated that Ishaani would guess this so soon.

"How did you-"

"Wounds take time to heal, Ranveer. And when they are the wounds of a lifetime, it's definitely going to take a lot more than a night's hot, strong concoction of love to help them heal and fade away completely," she explained as Ranveer nodded his head, glad to see that she was on the same wavelength as he was upon this for he could see her own step still rooted up the cliff just like his was.

"What happened last night was certainly enough to give both of us a good push towards giving this a second chance. Maybe someday, we'll get the other half off the push that'll push us off the cliff edge completely, given that we're both dangling partly suspended right now," added Ranveer as he turned to look at the sky again, Ishaani doing the same as the clouds returned suddenly, hiding away the little prickles of light.

"I couldn't agree more. Oh look, it's raining!" exclaimed Ishaani as the clouds thundered, light water droplets falling around them even though they remained protected, watching it rain as though from a window, the sight unbelievable yet true. Ishaani still couldn't fathom what kind of world she was living in at that precise moment.

Both of them remained silent as they watched the rains in silence, both of their minds at peace as their thoughts floated through abstract realms, enjoying the other's presence as the rains kept fluctuating in intensity - sometimes hard, something light. At one point of time, the moon broke through the sky bravely, the sight forcing a question into Ranveer's mind that made his blood go cold momentarily.

"Ishaani, can I ask you something?" he asked worriedly as Ishaani looked at him, his tone catching her attention. She nodded her head, taking his hand upon her stomach just like she would as a child. Ranveer shut his eyes and spoke his question at the speed of a bullet.

"What if... what if on the 30th, we're still unable to let go? That life doesn't give us a second chance for some reason?"

"Then perhaps we let time take its own course. But to the real question whose answer you truly seek, I won't have any regrets at all. Not anymore after what we've shared tonight," replied Ishaani truthfully after pondering upon his question with a cool mind, the answer finding itself readily upon her lips. Ranveer nodded his head slowly, relaxing slightly.

"Its something I can live the rest of my life upon," spoke Ranveer in a dreamy voice as his expression matched his tone, reliving their moments from some time ago. Ishaani couldn't help but smile at him as the adjectives floating into her head at his sight made her blush suddenly, secretly thankful that he couldn't read her precise thoughts in that moment. So she decided to steer the thought where she knew they were both fantasizing upon mutually.

"Then why don't we make it a little more _complete_? Tonight isn't over... _yet_. We still have till dawn, and you've brought the two of us right to the brinks of paradise right now. Why not complete the night amidst nature? Let's watch the night change into dawn amidst the stars and the nature all around us, healing each other a little more on the way."

"However you wish, _Princess Moon._ Your wish is my command," he whispered in response as he turned himself upon his side, eyeing her with a love that stirred something within Ishaani's soul.

"Then fill my world with stars, _Mr. Prefect Perfect_. You know the way."

Ranveer smiled at her as Ishaani lessened the distance between themselves, pulling Ranveer into an embrace as their lips met, the rains continuing to descend in a loving fall as the Universe now bore witness to their love. Ishaani knew that it was about time that she loved him the way she wanted to just like the way she'd let him minutes ago in the room, her eyes never once leaving his own as she gave him a blazing look. Ranveer remained silent as he continued to stare at her, Ishaani sensing instantly that he'd stopped breathing as her lips brushed against her own, his eyes shutting in response.

And yet Ishaani didn't shut her eyes this time as he watched every single flicker of an expression upon his face, the experience much more rewarding that she expected it to be. She let her fingers brush against his face lasciviously, watching the smile upon his face grow broader and broader as the painful wait of the moment grew longer. She gently pulled his fingers up in the open as she kissed them at first, his lips slowly sucking at them one by one as Ranveer gasped, her heart gushing with even more happiness at what her touch could evoke within him as she finally pressed her lips against his own.

Her finger trailed underneath his ear as he gasped, Ishaani taking him for own her the moment his lips parted, stealing him of all defense as she let her tongue explore his mouth in a raunchy swish. The soft splattering of the rain around them extended the ecstasy of the moment by long, slow minutes as Ranveer's fingers grasped Ishaani's own, pulling her above himself. He let himself drown in her love that made him lose sense of his surroundings soon enough as clothes abandoned them, both of them tucked away safely under the sheaths of nature in the arms of Mother Earth amidst the blanket around.

They could feel the soft splashes of the rain water spraying upon them with the weight of a feather, the feeling welcome as Ranveer remained to her mercy this time, letting Ishaani take him to the crevice of a paradise as she returned his love with the flavour of her own, leaving no stone unturned in exploring every single terrain pertaining to him, Ranveer's heart racing with the same pace it did whenever he's return from an exhilarating run.

And yet this was far better than any run, he know for he knew that he'd never been made to feel so loved and cherished all his life the way Ishaani was beginning to make him feel. She drove him on the skirts of a pinnacle time and again, her name spilling away from upon his lips in a throaty mantra that only made Ishaani relish the power she had upon his as she now balanced the scales of give and take between them, her heart the happiest. The heat of their love engulfed them with the same Earth-shattering intensity as the skies accommodated more companions of blue and green, faint pink joining the party of the onlooking colours soon while yellow and orange promised to break through soon.

Ranveer and Ishaani snapped their eyes open simultaneously through their intoxicating bliss, eyeing each other with the same respect and admiration they'd come to love about each other as they looked at the sky. The clouds have moved away as the stars still twinkled in the billions, the canvas holding them now grew diluted in colour. Dawn was closing around them and so was the tension between them as Ishaani felt Ranveer hold her at the brink, the tension in her building steadily as it skirted time and again, but never reached breaking point.

And even though she knew that Ranveer was sailing along the same boat, she realized that he'd taken control as his eyes twinkled not unlike a star, suddenly finding herself now sandwiched between himself and the blanket. He nestled his face in the crook of her shoulder as she felt him smile against her blade, the delicious friction continuing to bubble with the same pleasure she'd come to love about their moments even though having tasted the best, she knew she wanted more.

"Ranveer..." she moaned softly against his ear as he sucked at the lobe of her ear in return, rubbing his nose under her jaw as the wait now grew excruciating even though the kind of rhythm they were beginning to build up was exquisite. Ranveer separated himself from her embrace as he stared at her, her face soaked in the love she felt for him as he eyed the pendant upon her neck, kissing it softly as Ishaani stared on at him, heaving slightly in anticipation.

Ranveer began to start up slowly again in the same slow tempo that now felt unbearable after those few seconds of rest as Ishaani's mouth formed a surprised 'o', even though no sound escaped it. Ranveer didn't miss the look upon her face even though he continued to stare at her not unlike a child staring at its most prized possession, knowing that it was about time to make this the most memorable dawn of their lives after walking through the night.

Ranveer continued to form the same hazy rhythm as Ishaani's head rolled upon her shoulders, finding herself seconds away from coming - or passing out, one or the other. Her eyelids grew heavy as she pressed her cheek into the soft plush of her pillow, her fingers slackening from his grip as he slowly held her hands apart now, holding them as support. Ranveer pulled her lips into his own passionately before pulling away, snapping her back into her senses.

"Watch the dawn, Ishaani."

Before Ishaani could process the breathtaking thought, Ranveer's fingers left her own and tightened on her hips, their eyes locking as the first stroke of yellow threatened to break across the sky, scattering the stars all over the place. In one fluid motion, Ranveer lifted her an inch, bringing her heels off the floor as their legs puzzled within each other's, the moment at hand now as he gave in to her finally.

One thrust.  
He doesn't miss his mark, not even a little. Somewhere in her brain, a single thought weighs anchor and begins floating - they fit together perfectly.

One thrust.  
Fast and vicious, so contrasting from his very first thrust back at the back.

One thrust.  
Her body swallows him whole, and he hit her deepest wall. An ache to silence the stretch.

Ishaani's eyes take in the haze of the changing colours of the sky as yellow spills across a little more, finding herself halfway through as her eyes caught Ranveer's gaze that never once left her own. He stroked her cheek lovingly as he could see the change across Ishaani's features, knowing that she was inching closer to coming through as his eyes took in the changing colours of the sky alongside. Just like he planned it. Ranveer held her gently as her lips fell open, his name falling out from upon her lips as though in reverent prayer, her eyes opening and closing as the stars began to fade away from the sky even though they remained burned firmly against her eyelids as her senses went to a toss with the way Ranveer was making her feel in that moment.

Just when Ishaani felt the crest begin to subside, Ranveer brought his fingertips to her, pressing hard on her small collection of nerves and circling once, twice, trampolining her back up high as he latching his lips upon her own, Ishaani barely aware about the orange that finally broke across the sky as she shut her eyes, letting him guide her through the rest of moments remaining before the sun finally broke across the sky.

Ranveer held Ishaani through what she couldn't believe was the longest zenith she'd had up until now as she felt her body tighten and loosen around him a hundred times in the space of a second. Their lips parted, Ishaani's eyes opening softly as the sky grew warmer, the sun ready to break through anytime now. Ranveer clenched his jaw with the effort to hold back, to not spill himself inside her just yet as _he_ wanted them to come in tandem this time.

The sun cracked across the horizon the exact same moment as every muscle in Ishaani's body collapsed, both of them spilling simultaneously as her lungs caught up, feeling her blood rush back up to her head as Ranveer let out a shaky gasp, both of them feeling their world spin as the dawn broke out at long last. Ranveer fell into Ishaani's embrace tiredly as their fingers slackened, both of in gulping in the much needed air as her fingers caressed the back of his hair lovingly.

When the last shiver left her body, a sloppy smile bloomed upon Ishaani's lips as Ranveer gently fell beside her, both of them sighing contentedly. Ishaani titled her head towards Ranveer's direction where the best gift of her life remained in wait of her. Both of their gazes met as Ranveer smiled at her, his smile brighter than the power of the dawn as his _original_ smile finally broke surface upon his face, engulfing her into it entirely.

It was the smile that she yearned to see in all those years, the smile that lit up her entire world as her heart felt the surge of its warmth and basking in the strength of its glow. The smile was right there upon his lips as they continued to stare at each other, his smile infecting her immediately as she returned the broadest smile that she could muster, the passion of their moment falling gentle as they suddenly felt years younger, the burdens from upon their shoulders falling off while the bonds upon them slackened.

This was the moment they'd lived all their lives for. The moment that made it all worth it as Ishaani pulled Ranveer in for one final peck, their foreheads damp as the nature around them bloomed green, the birds singing in unity as they flew by around, the world a newfound paradise as the skies grew lighter and lighter. Separating from the kiss, Ranveer and Ishaani let their foreheads kiss each other as they held on to each other, falling asleep in the other's embrace for the second time, their smiles still plastered upon their faces.

-x-

"Ah, look who's here!"

Ranveer and Ishaani took a seat across Finch and Monica the moment they spotted the couple seated in the dining lobby of the resort, yawning softly. Finch and Monica were halfway through a conversation that looked seriously enough when the two intruders made their presence known. Finch instantly relaxed back into his chair while Monica looked worried, eyeing both of them keenly. Neither of them even so much as batted an eyelid even though they could feel the sleep hovering upon their senses still.

"Where have the two of you been?"

"Talking," replied Ishaani rather coolly as Finch snorted into his cup of coffee, Monica shooting him a dirty look. Ranveer oddly enough, remained composed.

"You missed dinner... The two of you must be starving," spoke aloud Monica as she placed an order for two plates of toast with sauteed veggies along with a plate of pancakes to go, along with juice and coffee. Ranveer and Ishaani gave her a grateful look, both of them speaking at the same time.

"We're not that hungry, Mon."

Both of them looked at each other and flushed as Monica eyed them shrewdly, Finch speaking on Monica's behalf now as the sharp crystal blue of his eyes tore the two victims across ruthlessly.

"I'm sure the two of you have had a good time devouring on the desserts."

Ranveer cocked an eyebrow at Finch while Ishaani pursed her lips, neither of them saying anything further as the images from the previous night flashed across their minds, both of them turning a shade rosier just at the mere thought. Monica shoved a twenty dollar note towards Finch rather grudgingly, the latter pocketing it with utmost delight before setting his cup of coffee down and leaning forward, his posture suddenly lawyer-like.

"We're parents to two children now, my beloveds. You don't need to say anything for _Papa_ to know."

Ranveer rolled his eyes at his friend as he continued to relax back into his chair, Ishaani's face gaining excessive colour as both Finch and Monica had their eyes upon her. From beneath the table, Ranveer interlocked his fingers within her own as she looked up finally, her eyes twinkling. The coy Ishaani fled adieu the moment her skin came into contact with Ranveer's, leaving behind only the woman who cherished every single lingering second from what they'd shared from the previous night to the breaking of the dawn. And so she spoke with nothing less but pride.

"Desserts were definitely the best," said Ishaani at long last as Finch eyed them curiously, a small smile making its way up to his face satisfactorily when he noticed the look Ranveer and Ishaani exchanged between themselves that remained nothing short of awestruck reverence.

"You have Papa's blessing, dearly beloveds. About time at that," he muttered underneath his breath as both of them gave him a deadpan look. Monica remained deadly silent as Ranveer and Ishaani turned to look at her, suddenly curious about what she had to say about this after the way Finch seemed to get away with the answers he required in less than five minutes.

"Well?" asked Ranveer when Monica didn't look like she'd be breaking her silence any sooner, Ishaani suddenly feeling slightly apprehensive. Even though she and Monica had grown close enough in those four days, she couldn't help but still feel a little intimidated by the psychotherapist at times, the same way she'd feel intimidated by her mother all through her childhood and adolescence.

"I hope you went in for more than a single round of desserts," replied Monica at long last as she gave them a sly smile.

Ranveer and Ishaani gave her a flabbergasted look, the latter almost choking upon her glass of water before Ranveer managed to ease her up. Sobering down after a couple of minutes as the four of them broke into a fit of laughter, a comfortable silence now prevailed as Finch and Monica continued to have their breakfast, the two late arrivals joining them the moment respective plates arrived. Taking advantage of the same, Finch finally looked up from his plate and spoke up rather sincerely even though the playful twinkle in his eye didn't go amiss by anyone of them.

"I hope you've had a great stay here for your first trip to Sydney has been a very memorable one, Ishaani."

It took a single glance at each other around the table to know that they all agreed to it rather strongly.

-x-

The luggages were stowed into the respective cars as the bellboys saw out the guests leaving the resort at eight in the morning, helping several more arrivals to their rooms alongside as Ranveer, Ishaani, Finch and Monica stood by the entrance. Ranveer and Finch stood talking to the manager about the overall feedback of the customers for the hotel's third anniversary package that was a raving hit, sorting out the last minute expenses while asking the manager to submit a report about the same.

Ishaani and Monica stood by the corner as they discussed a few last minute trivial matters before the former left for the airport with Ranveer. The two girls now looked close to tears as they hugged each other, the newfound bond of friendship between them pleasant and welcoming as they promised to see each other soon. Departures were never easy, and so was the case with the two women who didn't enjoy the experience any better now that they'd just begun knowing each other so well.

Ranveer and Finch walked up to them as Finch pulled Ishaani into a warm hug, Ranveer doing the same with Monica before the two men gave each other a bear hug. And then, Ranveer did something that he'd not done for a long, long time with Finch. He let himself cry upon the blue-eyed lawyer's shoulder openly as the latter gasped, hugging him back and letting a couple of tears slip of his own, the two men hugging each other as though their life depended upon it. Monica and Ishaani stood with their arms around each other for the sight in front of their eyes remained extraordinary, until the two men separated.

"You've turned human again, mate."

"I don't know what I'd have done without you, Greg. You've stood by me all this time so selflessly..." began Ranveer as Finch rolled his eyes at his friend, tears threatening to leave his eyes again.

"I like you human, not sloppy. Get your ass moving already, Vaghela, for you have a flight to catch in four hours," shot back Finch at a lame attempt at being stern, he quickly trying to hide away his tears. Ranveer smiled rather slyly.

"Macho, eh?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go some place private and bawl my eyes out once you leave," replied Finch sarcastically as all four of them laughed, all knowing that in spite of the tone, that was exactly what he was going to do. Finch continued, his tone suddenly serious.

"I've waited for a long time to see you happy like this, Vaghela. Don't relapse," he warned Ranveer, who nodded his head in return with a gratuitous smile upon his face. Finch now turned towards Ishaani once again and smiled.

"Make sure he doesn't relapse. He's _your_ responsibility now."

"You've risked your life in a tennis match and with vases flying over your head for us. I won't let it go in vain," replied Ishaani as both of them laughed, Ranveer rolling his eyes at the duo before Ishaani pulled him for a hug, both of them whispering the same thing in each other's ears.

"Thank you for giving me back my friend."

Both of them smiled before separating, Finch giving her a quick kiss upon her cheek before Ishaani hugged Monica again. Both the women promised to keep in touch as Ishaani conveyed her love to Michael and Claire alongside. Ranveer and Ishaani sat into the Audi the moment the valet brought their car around, leaving Finch and Monica waving at them as they set the car into motion and steered it out from the resort's premise, making their way now directly to Point Piper.

Both of them sat in silence for sometime as they felt a newfound connect with life, something they'd both lost touch with since a long, long time. And as Ranveer drove on smoothly, Ishaani couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as she realized that she'd not met the single-most important person that she was meant to meet, feeling the wish grow stronger and stronger until she decided to voice it out at long last.

"Ranveer, would you mind making a small detour before we head back home?"

"Where do you want to go?" asked Ranveer as he looked at her, bewildered.

"The cemetery," was all Ishaani replied as Ranveer gasped, understanding what she wanted to do next. He gave her a reassuring smile, surprised that she still remembered about _her_. But then again, that's what he loved about Ishaani - her capacity of gratitude and love.

"I'll join you as well."

"No... I want to go in alone. This is something that should have happened a long time ago, but better late than never," replied Ishaani as she shrugged her shoulders, Ranveer nodding his head.

"Alright. I came around here on Sunday when I went for a run so it's okay. Third row to your left, tenth stone. I'll wait for you here but be back soon, we need to reach the airport soon."

Ishaani nodded his head as Ranveer took a left instead of a right, the car making its way smoothly until it came to a halt in front of the church. Ishaani took a deep sigh before she stepped out from the car, Ranveer giving her a reassuring smile as she bought a wreath with white roses just before entering the cemetery from a vendor selling them.

Following Ranveer's directions, Ishaani managed to find what she was looking for as she walked along the neat, well maintained rows of the cemetery as the winds blew by pleasantly, the sun warm. Ishaani read the inscription upon the tombstone as she arrived at the one she was in search of, a lump suddenly rising up her throat.

 _Ritika Zaveri_

 _26th July, 1983- 14th November, 2010_

 _Here lies a loved daughter, a loved friend, a loved wife and a loved human being._

 _Love can't override destiny; destiny can't override love._

Ishaani laid the wreath upon the stone as a took in a deep sigh, speaking what came to her heart in a moment, not bothering with speeches and prepared notes for this was a heartfelt conversation she needed to have. Pushing away the stray flowers from the stone, she began.

"Hi there... Um, er, this is Ishaani here. We've obviously never met before but I guess we both know everything about each other in all these years. But I had to meet you today because this should have happened long, long ago. Thank you so much for taking care of Ranveer in my absence, Ritika. For keeping him alive, for keeping him thrashing and for never letting him lose his will to fight. Thank you for staying by his side when he needed a companion beside himself to break his fall, for sacrificing your love for his own and for your big heart to always let me linger between the two of you."

Ishaani paused for sometime as tears threatened to break forth, composing herself with great difficulty before continuing.

"Maybe your heart was too good to live in a world like this and you didn't deserve to go the way you did. But I do hope that you do find happiness there above with your parents. Thank you for always respecting me and accepting me and trying to reconcile the two of us even though you knew what the cost would mean. I admire your courage, and your selflessness that I don't think I'd ever be capable of even though I would never have let Ranveer leave you like that. Thank you so much for coming into our lives like an angel, into Ranveer's life like an angel when he needed a miracle the most. Thank you for being the miracle of his life and for keeping him alive long enough for me to heal him now."

The tears left her eyes now as she wiped them away, taking some time before she spoke again.

"And right here, right now I promise you that I'll never leave him again. I'll never let the world even so much as look at him with a bad eye. All this time, he's been my shield but now... Now I'll be his shield. And no matter what, I'll never stop loving him even though his love is way greater and purer than mine, but I will give this everything I have. He's put one foot in the air now, and very soon, I'll make him take the plunge entirely soon. All this time, his love has been enough between the two of us but I promise to give him so much love for both of us that even this lifetime will fall short for it. And maybe along the way, I'll be able to erase the Chirag's name and existence from my mind as well and make it a part of our untold stories. Who knows?"

She sighed, taking a deep breath as she snapped her eyes open, her heart gushing with an strange adrenaline rush as she spoke next.

"But all I know now after the extraordinary moment we shared the previous night is that I want to wake up to this every single day of my life until my last breath and this is worth it all. He's worth it all at the end of the day. He's always been worth it. Thank you for listening to me so patiently and I hope you know how much I really admire and respect you. Maybe if you were here with us today, I have a feeling that we would have definitely hit it off. But I need to leave for now because Ranveer is waiting for me. It was great meeting you, and I hope that we meet again soon. And know that you have people who love you and remember you over here till today."

Ishaani kissed the tombstone before she made her way towards the car again, Ranveer sitting in wait of her, looking worried. When Ishaani reclaimed her seat in the car, Ranveer spoke in a concerned whisper.

"Met her?"

"I did. It was better than I expected it to go," she added as Ranveer smiled, his smile making her smile as well as he decided to take her to the only unexplored corner of his life.

"I think we have another short stop-over to make before we head back home and then to the airport."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	145. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The Wisdom of Age**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ranveer and Ishaani found themselves standing at the Vaghela Mansion back in Surat a few minutes past midnight, both of them alert in spite of the eighteen-hour long journey. Ranveer pulled out the spare key of the mansion from his pocket as the entire mansion remained doused in darkness, both of them assuming that everybody were asleep at home. Ishaani wondered whether it made sense to enter the mansion unannounced but Ranveer decided in favour of it, thinking of giving his parents yet another unannounced surprise for he knew that they were definitely in for a pleasant surprise this time.

Following the cemetery, Ranveer had taken her along to the residential complexes near the CBD where the Zaveri bungalow stood along with several other gorgeous structures, each aloof upon its own. The bungalow remained abandoned now, Ranveer told her while he gave her a quick tour around the artistic house. He let Ishaani learn a little more about the woman in question, the house still as intact as the way it was when she was alive. Even though the house was shut, Ishaani could easily see what had attracted Ranveer about the place in the first place like he'd mentioned in his letter.

The house may have been devoid of lives, but the essence of happiness still remained along with that same intoxicating aura of the _joie de vivre_ that made everything a little more colourful for Ishaani, a strange, lazy smile upon her face by the time they left the house and headed back to Salmona Villa. Jennifer had already had their baggages ready that the two of them had packed well in advance after knowing how tight their schedule was to be, the bags now waiting for the them in the living room.

Ishaani gave Jennifer a warm hug as the caretaker looked surprised, but obliged nonetheless. Ranveer gave Jennifer a quick nod of his head before the driver took their baggages and placed them in the car , Ranveer borrowing yet another fifteen minutes more as he took her up towards where the bedrooms lay in line, stopping by neither his nor Ishaani's room, but the third bedroom which remained locked. Sighing, Ranveer slipped the respective key into the lock as Ishaani sensed his hesitance, holding his hand firmly as she gave him a reassuring nod.

Ranveer pushed open the door of the room as Ishaani gasped, feeling the same essence of _joie de vivre_ hit her whole as she stepped into her room, her eyes taking in more about the woman she'd just met in the form of a tombstone. Just like Ishaani's room, Ranveer seemed to have not changed much about Ritika's room either, everything exactly the way it was when she was alive, right from the books of her choice to her own personal belongings.

Ishaani turned behind to see Ranveer's eyes grow dewy, her own turning into the same as she brought him into the room, letting him unlock the last door of his past that he'd long since blocked out, the memories of a past with Ritika meeting the same fate as his memories with Ishaani did - being locked in a room that he could never muster the courage to enter again. But the wounds of the past were beginning to fade in the promise of the future as Ranveer and Ishaani remained in the other's embrace for a couple of minutes, letting everything that had happened in the past twenty-eight days wash upon them in all its intensity.

Separating from the hug the moment the clock chimed nine, Ranveer and Ishaani quickly wiped away each others' tears as Jennifer called out to them from below, warning them about the shortage of time at hand. Closing away the door shut to her and as well as Ishaani's room, Ranveer led her down the steps hand-in-hand as Ranveer sighed, wondering where life was going to take them really after the thirtieth. There was contentment between them, love between them, trust between them... and yet there was still no promise of a future between them, of life giving a second chance to them even though they prayed for the same.

And yet there was an unsaid promise between the two of them as they bid their final goodbyes to Jennifer, sitting in the car that now drove along towards the airport undeterred. It would be just two days later when a similar departure would take place, a departure she was nowhere close to even coming to terms with when they'd finally begun spending time with each other after all these years. But he wouldn't think about it... he wouldn't think about it now when they still had two more days on hand. Two more days they'd stolen from the fate of the happiest people on Earth and made their own. And those two days were something that nobody could take away from them.

Reaching the airport within the next twenty minutes, Ranveer and Ishaani barely made it on time through the check-in as they thanked their stars for the advance booking that enabled them to have their preferred seats in the first class sector of the British Airways, making their way towards the first-class lobby once they cleared through the security check-in alongside. Neither of them spoke anything even though Ranveer could sense that the thoughts in his mind were the same ones echoing through Ishaani's own as well, both of them preferring to take the solace of the contented silence between them rather than wager a conversation that still didn't have any better a fate than before.

The flight had barely taken off when both Ranveer and Ishaani found themselves falling asleep, succumbing to the sleep that had been enticing them ever since they found themselves up and awake by less than an hour after dawn by the lakeside. They'd watching the entire scene for some time in the other's embrace before they finally separated for the time being, heading towards their respective rooms to freshen up. Images from the previous night kept making rounds in their minds as relived the experience of the entire night time and again, until they finally met outside their respective cabins and headed together towards the resort.

Pulling an uninterrupted stretch of eight hours' worth of sleep, Ranveer found himself waking up first as late evening had already fallen upon them, his stomach rumbling. Having his dinner quickly as Ishaani still remained asleep in her domain, Ranveer decided to let RV have a swoop as he pulled open his laptop , work-centric mails flying over to Sydney as well as Mumbai in the dozen.

Rishi and Puneet received above a dozen respectively as they were informed about the merger of the two companies, the official announcement to be made on the 29th morning before he and Ishaani both officiated the same on the 30th. They were further informed about the two extra undertakings of the resorts that the construction company had to sit and create a sanction budget and profile upon under Mr. Sengupta's supervision.

An EGM to be held for the same on the 30th where both the empires and the interconnected activities were to be discussed, all the major issues and concerns were so to be addressed and discussed upon the same. Rishi and Puneet were also asked to stay back in the office for a couple of extra hours tonight for completing the last minute necessary detailing for the diamond consignment to be sent across London the first thing on the 29th morning, keeping him posted about the same from time to time.

Ranveer then turned his attention towards his Sydney quarters as Jameson and David were left in charge of handling the portfolios for the RV Broking Solutions, and keeping the safe investments on hand to stabilize the portfolios with respect to the volatile markets. Jameson was further asked to strengthen his draft for the portfolio policy measures to be taken for the Singhania Financing Solutions, the final draft expected to be ready by the mid of November and to be sent over to Puneet for any further changes.

Post the merger, Ranveer decided to hand over the CFO rights to Puneet to handle the firm while Rishi could shoulder the responsibilities of being its CEO, the official documents just pending the signatures of the two men in question that were to be finalized tomorrow. Ranveer knew that it would be difficult to handle the company's portfolio records and since he didn't have any trusted resources in the city up until his merger with the Parekh Empire, so it only made sense to hand over the responsibility to her two most promising and trusted employees.

He then got into contact next with the head of the interior designing firm under his wing as he went through the first blueprints for the resort to be opened in Mumbai, the one for London asked to be submitted by the twentieth of the next month. He then went through the copy of the report that the manager had just sent across to him, noting with satisfaction that the dual announcements about two new resorts opening in Mumbai and London once he and Ishaani had left the party had made its mark brilliantly, the word-of-mouth making its rounds fast enough as Finch received several more offers from investors for the same.

He then spent some time forwarding emails back and forth with Finch and Piyush simultaneously, discussing about their extension plans, the legal procedures to be proceeded for the permission and licenses to be procured for the resorts in London and Mumbai respectively, both of them giving them an brief idea about their places so allotted. The last of the lot he realized were the seven different consignments he had due from his diamond trading company across various parts of the world, sending David the entire plan of action for the same.

Waking up another four hours later just as Ranveer picked up his copy of _Caffeinated Love_ , Ishaani looked about the place rather lost before she realized that they were still airborne, flashing him a sheepish look as she walked over to his domain. It was no surprise that she'd lived through their tryst even in her sleep just like he had done, neither of them saying anything as they She quickly freshened up and helped herself to a late night dinner as the two of them shared a glass of whiskey each between themselves, Ranveer giving her an overview of whatever he'd managed to do in the last four hours.

Ishaani smiled as she gave him an overview of what she'd already done back in Sydney itself, informing him about the three diamond consignments she had due in the next month along with two more additions that Rishi and Puneet had informed her about in the past week. She agreed to the rest of the things he'd mapped and sketched after thick, gruelling scrutiny upon his work, questioning each and every nook of his plan of action in question before giving it an approving nod, the Miss Parekh in her as sharp and meticulous as always, nothing distracting her.

She agreed to hold the EGM on the 30th even though she forewarned him about resistance from Mr. Sengupta like always, Ranveer giving her an easy smile as he had far more experience dealing with the man in question than she had from years of working at his Mota Babuji's firm. And watching her work with the kind of concentrated worship and attention she showed to detail, Ranveer couldn't have been more satiated with his decision of the merger, knowing that there were yet quite a few legacies to make, the next which would be the construction of the twentieth-fifth resort in the Greenfields Chain of Resorts in the world along the Thames in London.

Both of them now let the conversation tread the lighter way as they spent the remnant of the flight discussing several instances from their childhood, breaking into peels of laughter time and again. They couldn't help but reminisce about Baa and how much they hated the woman, Ishaani recollected all the choicest words that she'd saved for her as a child even though they both pitied the old woman somehow. They pushed along further as they recollected several long lost memories about the madhouse of the Parekh family, each member a step ahead of the other even though it had been a remarkable yet maddening childhood in the house for both of them.

And yet they couldn't help but cherish it all the more for it was the trials of the past that led them to enjoying the fruits of the present, both of them slowly trailing along the three weeks together, their conversation touching upon the events of the previous night just as the plane landed. Both of them had a sweet smile plastered upon their faces as they left the exquisite Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport hand-in-hand, the time difference giving them a five-and-a-half hour leverage as they caught the next train to Surat, reaching Ranveer's house in questions minutes after midnight.

Ishaani had opted to lodge at a hotel, the thought of living with his parents under the same roof petrifying even though it was just for a night. Somehow, the meeting with Monica felt feather-light as she couldn't help but wonder what reactions awaited her when she met his parents, especially Amba even though both of them had been warm enough to her when she'd met them six months ago. But then again, there was a difference between a two-minute meet and actually staying with them and interacting with them, Ishaani suddenly uncertain about how their reception would be.

Ranveer, however, didn't hear another word of protest as he convinced her to lodge at his place for the night, promising her that it was just for a couple of hours until their work would get completed and they'd catch the afternoon train to Mumbai. And so they stood at the threshold of the Vaghela Mansion as Ranveer swung the door open for her, gesturing her to enter the house first as Ishaani gave him a hesitant look. Sighing, she obliged nonetheless as the house remained dead silent, not a single soul in sight as Ranveer shut the door behind him.

Ishaani fell upon the sofa tiredly as her eyes darted about the house, taking in its simplistic approach that reminded her about how simple his parents were at the end of the day. She further recollected several instances from their childhood when Ishaani would often laugh with her Kailash Kaka upon Ranveer's miser-like nature and how she was his pet, his father always buying her treats time and again whenever he'd bring something for Ranveer. She wondered how it was going to be after all these years as Ranveer left her lost in her thoughts, walking into the kitchen to bring them both a glass of water to drink.

Ishaani had barely heaved a sigh as she freed her feet of the stiletto when she heard a pair of keys scrape into the lock outside the door, Ishaani's neck snapping towards the direction of the sound. Moments later a pair of laughter reached her ears as the door opened, Amba and Kailash entering the house unaware about the presence of the newcomers. The moment their eyes fell upon Ishaani though, their laughter ceased abruptly as Ishaani shot up from the sofa, looking flabbergasted.

"Ish- Ishaani? What are you doing here? How did you-" began Amba as she looked a mixture of alarmed and bewildered, her question answered moments later when Ranveer left the kitchen with two glasses of water in his hand. The glasses nearly slipped away from his grip when his eyes fell upon his parents, who both looks bamboozled by the presence of the last two people they were expecting to meet in that moment.

"Maa, Baba... I thought the two of you must be asleep."

"No, we had to attend a function... We were the chief guests over there. What's going on?" asked Amba as she shot the two of them a suspicious look, Ranveer and Ishaani both looking hassled underneath the sharp scrutiny of the former's parents.

"We just returned from Sydney. We got the contract. Mota Babuji's legacy... we completed it together, both of us," exclaimed Ranveer, the exhilaration in his voice taking both Amba and Kailash aback for they had never heard him this happy in ages. Their features instantly softened as he spoke ahead.

"The consignment will leave for London tomorrow and Ishaani and I have to authorize it at the port. So we'll be here just for tonight and leave by tomorrow afternoon."

"Since when did you love giving us surprises like these, Ranveer?" asked Kailash after some time when he found his voice back again, looking towards his wife to see tears of happiness brim into her eyes as well at the sight of the happiness and life upon their son's face. Ranveer got a gist of his parent's reaction as he shot them a guilty look. Feeling out of place in the equation, Ishaani stuttered into speech.

"Kaki, I'm sorry. I told him that he shouldn't have brought me over here but he didn't listen. I'm sure that I'll find a room around here somewhere in a hotel even now-"

"Nonsense! You're going to stay with us and there's to be no arguments on that," she added sternly as Ishaani made to argue again, falling silent when all three of them gave her a decisive look.

Relieved that the tension in the air had dissipated, Ranveer walked over to his parents and pulled them into a warm hug, both of them melting away into his embrace that exuded a love they'd been starving for years now. Ishaani watched upon the scene happily as she recollected a time when she'd hugged her parents and Disha the same way upon her seventeenth birthday, their small family content in the warm embrace for that was all the happiness her world consisted of in that moment. But it was for the first time that she realized the kind of happiness Ranveer must have experienced upon that sight truly for it was the exact euphoria she felt burst into her heart in that minute.

Separating from the hug as Amba planted a kiss upon Ranveer's forehead, she turned to look at Ishaani with an overwhelmed look upon her face.

"The surprise in question is our son that you've brought home. We're seeing him after eight years, so that's a very pleasant surprise," she added as she shot Ranveer a curious look, who in turn looked embarrassed.

"Maa!"

"Amba, let the children rest," interrupted Kailash, coming to Ranveer's defense the moment Amba was going to retort.

Both mother and son turned their attention towards Kailash, who had a satiated smile upon his face at the sight of the playful banter, something his eyes had been deprived of since years now. Kailash and Amba managed to steal away a momentary glass, the same wonderment upon their faces about whether they were dreaming some kind of fantastic hallucination or whether it was reality before the former turned his attention towards Ranveer and Ishaani, who were waiting for him to speak ahead. He smiled.

"They must have had an exhausting day. Amba, take Ishaani over to the guest room and make her comfortable. Ranveer you're room is as it is so go and rest. I hope you're not pulling a forty hour spell again," added Kailash in a reprimanding tone, eyeing Ranveer worriedly as though expecting him to collapse any minute. Ranveer rolled his eyes at his father.

"I slept for more than half the flight's duration."

Amba and Kailash shared a second look of astonishment between themselves as they wondered whether this was indeed same boy who'd come to visit them three weeks ago, the change unbelievable. And this time, Kailash didn't bother to hide away a smile as he remarked sounding rather amused.

"I think Amba was right after all. _You_ are the real surprise here, not Ishaani."

-x-

"Baba! Why are you standing there? Come in!"

Kailash, who'd knocked upon Ranveer's door, gave him a smile as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him. Ranveer sat near the window with a glass of country liquor in his hand, it's bottle upon the table along with another empty glass. He was expecting his father to make an entrance at some time or the other. Kailash smiled as he poured himself a generous measure, diluting the contents of his glass with some water before taking a sip from it. Ranveer watched his father smack his lips in appreciation, a amused smile crossing upon his own face.

"Ah, you'll never leave the country liquor now, will you?" remarked Ranveer as both father and son sat in peace, staring away at the moon that was a crescent in the sky tonight. Kailash chuckled.

"Its tradition to share it with you."

Ranveer smiled to himself as he took another sip from his _undiluted_ glass of liquor, recollecting about the last time the two of them sat like this. It had been a different world altogether back then. Three weeks had changed a lot, even though the dilemma still persisted. Through his thoughts cut through his father's voice, catching Ranveer's attention fully.

"How did it all happened?" asked Kailash, eyeing Ranveer in all earnest as the latter sighed, giving the question a deep thought. He realized that it was something he didn't possess an answer to, either.

"I don't know, really. Magic, miracle, opportunity... I don't know. Maybe Ishaani's what happened," added Ranveer at long last when Kailash gave him a bewildered look. The older man's features relaxed at the intriguing reply.

"Tell me all about it, then."

Ranveer let out a deep breath, wondering from where to even begin now that so much had happened. Taking a couple of minutes as he organized his thoughts and the sequence of events, Ranveer ploughed into speech, taking his father through the entire three day journey in as crisp a detailing as he could without leaving any of the key points, even though he blitzed upon the events of the previous night in a singular, vague sentence while Kailash understood the rest. Coming to the end of his narrative after nearly half an hour and two more glasses of country liquor on either side, Ranveer brought his tale to an end.

"And no matter how much I try, I cannot believe that these three weeks were a part of my life, Baba. I never believed that I could ever feel this happy ever again after _that_ night all those years ago. And then there was last night... These three weeks have just been like a dream with all kinds of ups and downs," confessed Ranveer not unlike a child as Kailash gave him a fatherly smile. His son may have changed in several ways, and yet the innocence rooted deep in his heart remained as unscathed as ever, even though he'd forgotten to tap that side of his heart in the light of the world's atrocities.

"I knew this would happen someday," spoke Kailash in a quiet whisper after some time, wondering whether the trials of his son were finally to draw to an end with the dawn breaking out in the form of Ishaani's re-entrance into his life again. Ranveer sighed.

"And you were right, impossible as it seems. Both you and Maa were," replied Ranveer honestly, both father and son sharing a look of common understanding for he knew that his mother would have definitely told his father about the conversation the two of them had shared in his room three weeks ago. Kailash patted Ranveer's hand softly, a sage look upon his face as he eyed Ranveer through his oval spectacles.

"We've seen life. We _know_."

"And yet life is something neither of us can really trust..." countered Ranveer suddenly as the haze of alcohol began to take over, his thoughts suddenly flowing much freer as his tongue didn't feel too restrained anymore. Kailash eyed his son pensively, sensing his distress even through the contentment upon his face.

"Ranveer, would you mind if I asked you something?"

"Baba, since when did you become so formal with me? If anyone has the right to tell me anything upon my face, it's always been you," replied Ranveer, eyeing his father inquisitively as he wondered whether the old man had noticed the presence of the dilemma in his mind still. Kailash pondered upon how best to frame his question before deciding to put it forth in the simplest way possible without talking in riddles.

"The two of you are madly in love and it's obvious. The two of you have acknowledged it as well. She's willing to give this a second chance by making amends with you. Are you willing to give this a second chance?"

"I _want_ to," replied Ranveer after a pause, Kailash sensing the immediate hesitation in his voice as the former now stared at the moon with his lips slightly parted. Kailash sighed, knowing that the conversation was going to head this way eventually ever since Ranveer began narrating the incidents from the past three weeks.

"I asked if you are _willing_ to, not if you _want_ to. There's a difference between the two."

"I made her an equal owner in the RV Empire, Baba. What does that tell you?" snapped Ranveer as he turned to look at his father, who in turn noticed the turbulent look upon Ranveer's face. He knew he'd touched upon a sore point as he continued.

"That's _RV's_ look out for he sees the profit he can derive out from the deal, and so can _Miss Parekh_ , as you so put it to me. I'm talking about _Ranveer_ here. You asked her for time until the day after tomorrow before you'll be leaving to Sydney, not knowing when the two of you will meet next. Though now that there's a professional linkage, the chances have gone up a lot higher. But that's not the concern here. What matters is whether you are willing to trust yourself, life and your love to give what you and Ishaani have a second chance."

Ranveer remained silent for several minutes, contemplating how best to answer the question even though he drew up to the same blank. He still found himself incapable of making a call even after all this time, enjoying the slow process of dangling mid-air rather than choosing between a yes and a no.

"I don't know, Baba," he replied at long last as Kailash gave him a serious look. Ranveer continued. "It's something that both Ishaani and myself have been thinking about and it's been evident, but we haven't spoken about it yet."

"You still have a foot holding you back then," pointed out Kailash as the look upon his face grew grimmer, realizing that the equation between them had grown a lot more complicated than he'd expected to, courtesy of their ruthless past that had messed them up in more ways than he'd have liked to admit.

"Maybe I do."

"Then it's about time that you make up your mind - either put both your feet behind and stand firm on a no, or else take the leap and fly free on a yes. You can't keep going on like this. It's unfair upon you, and even more so upon Ishaani for you cannot spend the rest of your life stuck like this."

Ranveer turned to look at his father at long last, feeling a strange weight press upon his heart suddenly as he realized what his father was saying was true. And yet, only he and Ishaani truly knew the pains and battles they were fighting through in that moment.

"It's not easy, Baba. You know it all, you've seen me live through it all. I'd forgotten what it felt like to be emotionally dependent upon someone, to love them, to care of them, to make someone the center of your _Universe_ again. And it didn't even take three weeks with Ishaani for all of that to return again, throwing me back into the phase where my life was centered only around her, nothing else."

"Then what's stopping you from letting go?"

" _Experience_. The wounds have begun to heal, but the scars are not going to fade away so soon, Baba," replied Ranveer, both of them staring at each other with mirrored obstinacy. Kailash gave his son a rueful smile.

"If that's what you're waiting for, it's not going to happen. The scars of a lifetime are only washed away by death. You learn to live with the scars as the wounds heal eventually. You cherish what you have as life teaches you and strengthens you for what lies ahead. You cannot live in a lifelong fear of losing _her_ because we are all supposed to leave one day. That's _life_ , and you have to live with it."

"It sounds beautiful, but it's a terrible monster in reality. Death," emphasized Ranveer when Kailash looked puzzled. The latter gave Ranveer a keen look.

"It's the harsh truth, Ranveer. You, out of all people, should understand this way better than the rest."

"Maybe I understand it a little too well. From both perspectives," added Ranveer as both father and son sighed, realizing that for a twenty-nine year old person, Ranveer had been through the woes of a lifetime. But he also knew that it was about time Ranveer shed behind the past as he spoke once again with conviction.

"Life's giving you a _second chance_ , Ranveer. What you and Ishaani have shared in these three weeks is not something everyone are gifted with. You may disagree and call it an _opportunity_ , but it doesn't change the fact that this is a second chance. A chance nobody can even dream about even in their wildest of dreams for this is _rare_. Not everyone are as lucky as the two of you right now."

"Lucky or unlucky," countered Ranveer as Kailash gave him a shrewd look.

"There's a right time for everything. Maybe that night wasn't the right time because you still had to offer you dues to the society and go a long way in life. Maybe now is."

"The cost of _success_ was definitely not worth the pain."

"Nothing comes free of cost, Ranveer. Remember that," remarked Kailash, the look upon his face now solemn. Ranveer continued to stare at his father pensively as he was taken back to the time when his Mota Babuji had told him the same thing.

Kailash continued.

"You have to pay the price for everything you seek, everything you choose. That's the rule. Whether the price is fair or not, you have to pay for it. Especially success."

"So what are you trying to say?" asked Ranveer as he leaned forward into his chair, getting the gist of what his father was trying to imply now. Kailash smiled.

" _Trust_. Trust God to do what's best for you while you take the leap. I cannot assure you a lifetime of happiness if you let go and give Ishaani a second chance for after everything you've told me about because it is obvious that both of you are _too_ damaged to hope for a normal life. But that doesn't mean that you can't try by taking the leap of faith because if you don't take the leap, how will you find out what life has in store of you? It's not an answer going to be spoonfed, but it's an answer the two of you have to explore together. You can't make her live in a delusion that you'll let go someday, because that day will never truly come unless and until you work towards it."

"Not all fairy tales have a happy ending, Baba," stated Ranveer suddenly, the fear and pain in his voice making Kailash sigh woefully.

"And none of those fairy tales were written upon a bed of roses either, Ranveer. They fought tooth and nail for it. And there is no such thing as a happy ending, son. You have to strive and strive harder day after day to make it a happy ending, until the end. And if you can do that without giving up on each other, by always being by the other's side in good times and bad times, by overcoming your differences by compromising and sacrificing, by finding happiness even after years of togetherness while the love between the two of you remains as fresh at the end as it was in the beginning, that's your _happy ending_."

"What if it doesn't work out, though?" asked Ranveer beseechingly, Kailash feeling a lump rise in his throat before he let practicality take over again.

"Nobody can guarantee you a happy ending, Ranveer. Certainly not after the past you and Ishaani have had. But that doesn't mean that you'll shy away from trying because you're too afraid to fall. How will you learn to fly if you never fall, Ranveer?"

"It's not like I've not fallen, Baba. It just wasn't pretty."

" _Mota bhai_ always said that the most precious of diamonds had to always go through the harshest of fires. Maybe that's true for you and Ishaani, and your _untold stories_. Maybe to meet at the horizon and make your story that extraordinary, the two of you had through go through this. It's not been easy upon any of us watching you suffer like this either. So it's not just about the two of you. I do believe that there's a promise about the future, yes. But you will have to work for it just like the way you've worked relentlessly for everything else since you were fourteen and wanted to turn your life around entirely."

"So there is _hope_ then, you believe?" asked Ranveer, his eyes suddenly sparkling upon the words of his father. His father had never lied to him before for he always believed in putting across the facts. Ranveer couldn't help but wonder why he sought for a childish assurance from his father in that moment, but it certainly felt good nonetheless.

Kailash patted Ranveer's hand once again before speaking.

"There's always hope, Ranveer. I think you've described hope the best as an adolescent who'd experienced the power of hope. Give it a good thought, Ranveer and come to a firm decision by day after. I won't force you into anything, but I've put my views and the facts before you. What path you choose to act upon is all upon you at the end of the day."

When Ranveer continued to remain silent, absorbing the words his father had just spoken to him, Kailash decided to make one last point.

"Home is where the heart is, son. So welcome back home. All along it was the moon where your heart always found its sense of belonging in. Where your true home is. Wherever _she_ goes, that will become your _home_."

"Shadows do not forget the light that make them, Baba," confessed Ranveer as he flashed his father a small smile, the old man caressing his hair lovingly. Both of them continued to sip their drinks for some time before Ranveer found his thoughts stuck upon one point.

"Remember how you always told me that all relationships were like a delicate glass? That if shattered, it would never fix again, atleast-"

"-not without the cracks, I remember," completed Kailash as Ranveer drained the remnants of his glass in one go, turning to look at his father worriedly now.

"How would you continue to keep looking at it then?"

A shattered glasses provides you with several reflections of a relationship, Ranveer," replied Kailash after the elapsing of a few minutes, during which he carefully structured the answer in his mind after giving his question a good thought. Ranveer made to speak when Kailash beat him to it.

"A plain glass often misses perspective for it shows you what's on face value. A distorted glass shows you the reality more often than not."

" _Rahiman dhaga prem ka, mat todo chitkaye... Toote pe fir na jure, jure gaanth pari jaaye..._ " quoted Ranveer as the renowned verse from Poet Rahim Das' famous piece of poetry made its way to his mind.

Kailash suddenly found himself unable to control his laughter as he let his lips twitch into a smile, Ranveer cocking an eyebrow at his father. Kailash could suddenly see why Ranveer had fought against all odds and become RV - he was as strong-headed as ever and wouldn't back down no matter what. But the wisdom of age was somewhere where he had an edge upon his son, and so he voiced his own perspective upon the same.

"The knot is what always binds you, reminding you of what you've faced. Every knot is a mark of what you overcome in life and in a relationship, strengthening the bond," added Kailash as Ranveer made to speak again, even though no voice escaped his lips.

Ranveer eyed his father with new-found respective as he could see his father's perspective with a lot more clarity, only having one last question lingering upon his mind now. He wondered how did country liquor always have that sort of effect upon him where his thoughts were fuzzy yet so clear, his thought process a lot less clogged as reality and its perspectives became easier to understand. If his father gave him the answer to that, he knew what was to be done next.

"Doesn't it make you bleed more, holding on harder?" he asked in reference to the knots as Kailash drained his own glass, eyeing his son with interest as he understood the reference. And this time, he didn't even have to struggle for a response for Ranveer had given his own question an answer at long last. Instead, Kailash relaxed back into his chair, pulling the game of chess to a close with a checkmate.

"And that's why you should know when to _let go_. Because when you senselessly hold on to something for too long, it makes you bleed to the point where it doesn't feel worth the pain anymore."

Ranveer opened his lips to speak several times even though no words escaped his lips, wondering how exactly had his father knocked him at his own game as the old man now wore a satisfied smile upon his face. After the passage of five whole minutes, during which Ranveer helped himself to yet another glass, he found only one word to express it all.

"Extraordinary."

"And that's enough for tonight," scolded Kailash as Ranveer picked up the bottle to pour himself a fifth round. Ranveer was about to protest when he found himself silenced by his father's stern look. Getting up from his seat the moment the clock struck two in the morning, Kailash picked up the bottle alongside as Ranveer turned to look at his father rather sleepily, unable to stifle a yawn.

"It's good to see that Ishaani has managed to rid you of the insomnia and make you sleep like a normal human being. It's already two in the morning, so I won't take any more of your time now."

"Baba, how can you even say that?" asked Ranveer in a reproachful tone as he stood up and yawned again, Kailash pulling his son into a hug.

He shut his eyes, thanking the Almighty for returning his son to him after all those years of pain and isolation that his son had subjected himself to. The genuine smile upon Ranveer's face had been priceless when he'd recounted about his three week experiences, and something that Kailash had drunk in so greedily for it was a sight for sore eyes.

And in that moment he knew that just on the basis of the fact that Ishaani had managed to do the impossible by bringing his son's smile back again, she would help his scars fade away eventually as well. She'd fill his life with the colours and happiness that he'd remained devoid of for six and a half years in his life. And he believed truly in his heart that if any two people deserved a second chance, it was the both of them.

Separating from the hug, he gave Ranveer a quick kiss upon his forehead, shooting him a loving smile.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about you. We can talk the whole night, but I've had an exhausting day and I'm quite sleepy as well. After all, you Baba isn't growing any younger now, is he?"

-x-

Ishaani sat upon her bed, going through a couple of files when a door knock caught her attention. Ishaani smiled politely as her eyes fell upon Amba, who wore a small smile upon her face. Beckoning her to enter the room as Ishaani stood up in respect, she waited for the older woman to take a seat upon the bed before she sat beside her, the air suddenly awkward as Ishaani felt a strange tension bubble within her.

"I hope that I'm not disturbing you."

"Ofcourse not, Kaki!" exclaimed Ishaani as Amba sighed, giving her a faint smile.

Amba had brought Ishaani over to the spare room they had with them, quickly giving her a feel of the room before leaving her to get settled. Ishaani had just finished freshening up into a baggy t-shirt and pajamas when Amba had returned once again with a glass of milk in her hand that Ishaani politely accepted. She wondered what lay in store for her ahead now that Amba had sought her already in less than an hour of her arrival.

"How was the trip?" asked Amba, Ishaani instantly realizing that she was making light conversation, so she decided to play along.

"Tiring, but it's been eventful. We had to fly over to London first to confirm the deal and then Ranveer brought me over to Sydney for four days," she replied, fidgeting with her fingers suddenly. Amba pulled her hand in his own.

"Finch told me about everything that happened in Mumbai," she confessed suddenly, Ishaani gasping as she flushed heavily.

She should have expected this to happen, especially since she knew that after Ranveer pushed away everybody he held dear post Ritika's death, his parents would keep tabs on him through Finch only. Seeing that she had the gist of whatever had happened notwithstanding the technicalities, she felt that what had happened between herself and Ranveer was a confession due when it came to their professional lives, even though she didn't know why.

"He offered 50% of his Empire's stakes to me in exchange of the 51% stakes of the Parekh Empire that were already in his name as a part of Papa's will, like Greg must have told you," she spoke, waiting for Amba's response rather anxiously. The surprise upon the older woman's face was evident as she eyed Ishaani pensively, the latter feeling her blood turn cold under her scrutiny.

"What did you do?" asked Amba at long last, the look upon her face unfathomable. Ishaani gulped slowly, wondering what awaited her after her answer.

"I accepted the offer."

"You don't sound too happy about it," remarked Amba when she noticed Ishaani's features pale, her eyes lowered as she chose to stare at her fingers now. Amba pulled her chin up tenderly, Ishaani instantly noticing that they were kind, not accusatory.

"I don't know, Kaki. Ranveer deserved the 51% share in the Parekh Empire because he's worked hard for it, and he even sold me back 1% of it to equal the odds. I don't find myself worthy of owning 50% of the RV Group of Companies still, whatever he may say," she admitted further, a knowing look making its way upon the older woman's face as she understood what was going on in Ishaani's mind.

"Why?"

"I'm still learning and improving. He's right at the peak," replied Ishaani, eyeing the woman in earnest as Amba smiled faintly, taking Ishaani's hand in her own.

"From what _he's_ told me, you're much, much better than that," began Amba, and Ishaani realized that she was talking about _Finch,_ not Ranveer. Amba confirmed as much when she continued.

"I spoke to Greg a couple of days back. He gave me quite the picture about what was happening back in Mumbai. You saved him from going to jail, saved your father's legacy and fulfilled it, and more importantly, you destroyed Chirag and made him pay for his sins. It takes courage to stand upon your feet the way you have after the kind of past you've been through, Ishaani. You deserve every bit of what Ranveer has made you a part of because you've fought tooth and nail for every single thing in your life. It's why you don't feel yourself worthy to own 50% of his Empire. You are not used to getting things easy all your life, be it the love of a father or a family or Ranveer."

Ishaani listened on to Amba in silence, awestruck at the gentility and understanding in her tone for she was expecting something entirely else. She expected Amba to be cold and indifferent, infuriated that Ranveer had taken such a step even though his professional life didn't concern her. But after everything that had happened, Ishaani was sure that Amba would be disapproving for her presence in his life. And yet she sat beside her with a smile upon her face, the kindness still intact even though her gaze remained as stern as always, evaluating all the facts for what they were without camouflaging or sugar-coating anything.

Ishaani wondered whether the world had gone crazy, or had she?

"I was so sure that you'd hate me when you found out about what happened between Ranveer and myself that night," making the second confession for tonight as Amba stared at her keenly, the line upon her mouth growing stiff.

"He's never told me about it. He's not given anyone the details about it, not even Greg, Monica or even Ritika. Everyone have a vague picture about it but only the two of you know what happened the that night. Obviously I resented that fact that you broke my son's heart the way you did even though I could see this coming years ago. I was even more bitter about the fact that you left him in a rut. And yet I couldn't hate you."

"Why?" asked Ishaani, the astonishment in her tone as evident as that upon her face, her jaw now fallen open. Amba sighed, trying to embark upon the journey of an answer she'd spent years trying to find, even though she'd turned up empty-handed every single time. She tried to seek for an answer nonetheless.

"Something felt off. As though something was missing my eye all along. It felt frustrating to not be able to hate you even though I knew that you were the direct cause to my son's suffering in all these years. When I saw you six months ago, my suspicions were confirmed. And then Greg told me the rest the day you had Chirag arrested and it was all clear. It does not justify what you did to my boy and neither does it justify your impulsive behaviour that cost both of you your lives but it made sense. And I couldn't have felt my heart go our to you more when I realized how sickening it was what you were put through. I wouldn't pray that even upon my worst enemy."

"Neither would I. But it was a price that I had to pay for breaking Ranveer's heart, I guess. _Karma,_ " emphasized Ishaani while Amba gave her a sympathetic look.

"It was circumstances, Ishaani. It's in the past."

"What if my past doesn't leave me?" asked Ishaani suddenly, the overwhelming pain and guilt in her voice catching Amba's attention immediately. She looked up at the bereft girl worriedly as she could seen the pain exude from her eyes in the form of tears.

"Your past stays with you for as long as you hide in it. The day you leave the shadow of your past, it'll never haunt you again. It's what I've done. If Ranveer comes to me today and tells me that he wants to marry you and decides to have a future with you, I'd accept you with open arms."

"Because he loves me, not because you want to. And I don't blame you because nobody would in your place after knowing what I did to him," countered Ishaani as Amba gasped, the bluntness and self-reproach in her tone making her heart bleed for the girl. The older woman knew that it was about time that she cleared away some misconceptions.

"That's where you're _wrong_. I would accept you with open arms because I know that whatever may have been the case earlier, _you_ are the best thing that's happened to him. Three weeks ago when my son stepped upon this threshold for the first time in six and a half years, he was a _dead_ man with no hope, someone who steadily made his way closer towards death every single day. Today, he's a different person altogether - someone who is _alive_ , someone who has _hope_ , someone who has a _smile._ I'd lost hope to see all of that in all these years. And yet it's all there today because of _you_ , I can see that. You make him happier than any of us could, Ishaani. So yes, I would definitely accept you with open arms because if he is happy, then I am happy. And besides, both your Kailash Kaka as well as I have seen you since childhood and know what kind of a person you are and how much love and respect you hold in that heart of yours for the people you truly love. The other members of the household may have been fiends but you and _Maalik_ have always been there for Ranveer. So I know."

Ishaani sat in silence as she absorbed everything that was being said, her heart overwhelmed by the respect she was receiving that somehow only increased the burden of the guilt upon her heart.

"And what if something goes wrong? Neither of us want a marriage as of now but say we do get married... What if we can't let go even then? What if our past comes in between us?" asked Ishaani suddenly, wondering whether she'd gone too fast even though Amba didn't look perturbed with her question. She just looked resigned as though Ishaani had stated a fact that she'd long since accepted as something she couldn't change, no matter what.

"A mother is _never_ wrong, Ishaani. Ranveer tried arguing against this the last time he came here before setting for Mumbai, so he knows better now. You cannot carry the weight of your past upon you all the time because it will kill you eventually. Life is too short to live in the past, Ishaani. Let go of it and come live in the present, especially when the two of you have a second chance and a promising future."

"I'm willing to give this a second chance, but he isn't," admitted Ishaani impulsively and suddenly regretted it for she could sense the older woman's eyes scan her own not unlike an X-Ray before she finally replied.

"And yet I can see the hesitance to let go of the past in _your_ eyes, not his."

"I want to forget my past. Forget about Chirag and the fact that he entered my life and forget about his existence entirely. Atleast temporarily until I can get over the pain and the guilt and move on from it all," spoke Ishaani truthfully, suddenly not concerned about where the conversation was headed. She needed to talk about this to a person who could give her problem another perspective, and perhaps a solution as well. And there was no better person than Amba to do it.

"Ishaani, the experiences and scars of the past make us who we are. Do you think it's worth forgetting it? Won't it take away the meaning of your life up until now, every single battle you've fought to reach this point today?"

Ishaani pondered upon the question for sometime before shutting her eyes, describing her turmoil and her heart's deepest desire in as simple as language as she could through the never-ending abyss of _guilt_.

"Wounds heal, but the scars always remain. I just want to forget about its existence, Kaki. That won't mean that the scars won't exist or the pain will cease. I just won't know why they're there. Because the pain I can still live with. The guilt I _can't_."

Amba nodded her head in understanding, letting a few moments pass before speaking again, her eyes now boring into Ishaani's own worried ones with the power of sagacity that life brought along with the experience of living.

"Life is not a bed of roses, Ishaani. We are all fighting our battles, and so are you."

"It isn't, that's true. That's why it's wishful thinking and the precise reason it's taking _both of us_ time to let go."

"Remember one thing - the human mind will always seek for answers it's not meant to know. Say that you forget about Chirag and everything related to him while you retain all the other experiences from these eight years. Your mind will seek for the blank spots eventually," she explained as Ishaani heard on in silence, knowing that the older woman was right. And yet the guilt in her writhed agonizingly.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But if it let's the guilt fall away, it's worth it."

"That's something that comes from self-acceptance. The day you reach the point where you can accept your past for what it was, that day the existence of the scars won't matter either. It's a gradual process, and one day you'll understand," replied Amba as the clock moved its hands along to ten minutes to two.

She stood up from the bed gracefully while Ishaani did the same, the older woman pulling her into a soft hug that Ishaani found herself melting into within second. It was the hug of a mother she had not experienced in six years as she silently let a couple of tears fall, the droplets instantly getting soaked away by Amba's nightgown. Separating away from the hug as Amba patted her cheek kindly, wiping away the tears, Ishaani took her hands into her own as she felt a sudden rush of affection for the older woman.

"Thank you for the conversation, Kaki. I guess I did need the perspective," she added gratuitously as Amba smiled, nodding her head in satisfaction.

"I'm glad that I could help. Thank you for bringing back my son, Ishaani. Especially that smile upon his face. You don't how happy you've made me today, Ishaani. May God always bless you and keep you happy. And listen to all your prayers, ofcourse," added Amba with a smile as Ishaani let out a small chuckle. Both the women smiled at each other comfortably as their eyes glistened in love for the one man who was the center of their worlds.

"That smile is what makes the world worth living in, Kaki. I had to bring it back from the dead along with him," spoke Ishaani just as Amba was about to leave the room, making her stop in her tracks. Ishaani sat upon the bed just as Amba turned around, a strangely tranquil smile upon her face as her heart found its satisfactory answer in her statement.

"You're terribly, madly and irrevocably in love with him now, aren't you?"

In silence spoke Ishaani's answer the loudest as the two women continued to stare at each other, the aura of love around Ishaani treasured by Amba for she no longer felt worried about her son for the first time in all those years. Even though she knew that Amba wasn't expecting an answer to the obvious, Ishaani sought to confess one last thing for tonight before the conversation drew to a close.

"Ranveer always tells me that the shadow can never forget the light that makes it. But the truth is - there isn't any light if there is no shadow to silently accompany it."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	146. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: The Uncertainty of Tomorrow**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Here's wishing you and your family a very happy and prosperous Diwali filled with love, lights and laughter, hoping it brings a lot of positivity and good luck as well! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

The next day broke across the Universe with yet another promise of glory as Ishaani made her way down the steps just as the clock inched towards six forty five in the morning. She still felt disoriented as images from her nightmare kept flashing across her mind repeatedly, the sickening sight firmly implanted in her mind as she woke up shouting at the top of her voice.

The cold, cutting air from her nightmare had changed into the sultry air of the room as Ishaani shot up from her pillow perspiring profusely. Her vision blurred as her head fell back upon the pillow moments later, breaking into another bout of shivers as tears left her eyes unrestrained while Ranveer's name escaped her lips in a continuous mantra. It had been days after which she'd seen the nightmare and it was an unwelcome sight, an ill omen that couldn't mean anything good as her heart raced frantically against her chest like a trapped mouse.

It had been with great difficulty that Ishaani had curbed the urge of throwing up, pushing herself out from the bed and controlling her breathing as she made her way to the washroom. The urge for the scalpel grew like a poisonous fruit as her hands continued to shiver until she slapped some cold water upon her face, relieved that the images grew blurred until they were washed away with yet another splash of water, even though the anxiety in her heart didn't lessen. If anything, it only grew worse by the time she changed into a fresh pair of clothes.

And through her way down the stairs the images had betrayed its way into her mind again, almost making her lose her balance upon the steps as she held on to the railing as a saving grace, her mind finally snapping out from the shock of her nightmare and the ill-boding it left in her heart every single time it appeared in the nineteen years she'd been having them for. And having them at a time when things were going so perfectly with Ranveer put her at even more unease as she completed the rest of the way down the steps, her eyes scanning for him after seeing that he wasn't in his room.

Ishaani's thoughts were brought to an abrupt end as she was suddenly hit by a delicious waft of traditional Gujrati food. The scent made her retrace her steps way towards the kitchen, feeling her stomach rumble at the aroma. It took her back to the old days when she'd enter Ranveer's room to find his mother cooking some delicacy or the other, more often than not just sufficient enough for Ranveer to have with his stomach full.

She'd seen them live through those days when adjustment, compromise, sacrifice and empty-stomach were four prime attributes of the kind of life they were leading. And then there was today where Ishaani stood by the door of the kitchen, watching Amba instruct the helpers how to go about with the dishes that had to be coked for the day, a relaxed look upon her face. Ishaani couldn't help but watch in awe as she realized how this was exactly what Ranveer had wanted to achieve in life at one point of time - to give his parents their freedom and to be capable enough to make them lead a respectable life. And so they did today, Ishaani noted with satisfaction.

She was snapped out from her thoughts when Amba turned behind to notice her presence.

"Ishaani, how come you are up so early?"

"I'm used to getting up this early, Kaki," replied Ishaani as she smiled at the older woman, who in turn did the same even though she noticed the former's slightly perturbed features. Ishaani let her eyes dart about the generous kitchen before she noticed the extent of the activities going on within, wondering whether all the food being cooked was supposed to be for them.

"How come you're cooking so much though?" questioned Ishaani as Amba wiped her hands clean, leading her out from the kitchen and bringing her along the dining room as the aroma only grew stronger with the exotic Indian spices.

"Preparations. All our relatives will be coming over by today afternoon since we have the function tomorrow," replied Amba as both of them sat across each other, Ishaani's eyes scanning around the room for the two missing men. Amba smiled.

"Ranveer's father is in the garden. He loves spending his mornings there. He finds its peaceful and refreshing. He should be back in sometime. Ranveer's gone for a run," replied Amba without even having to know what question was upon Ishaani's lips. Both the women shared a look of understanding as one of the helpers brought over two steaming mugs of tea, Ishaani sipping upon hers appreciatively before she realized that Amba had been saying something about a function.

"Function? Is there anything special?" asked Ishaani as Amba relaxed back into her chair, eyeing her keenly now.

"It's Karva Chauth tomorrow."

"Oh, I didn't realize..." began Ishaani awkwardly as she let her sentence trail off, her eyes suddenly finding the mug a lot more interesting. The nightmare had stopped flashing across her mind now even though the taste it left behind remained stagnantly bitter.

"That's alright. I assume you've not kept a fast ever since your divorce ?" questioned Amba even though her voice was kind.

Somehow, the thought of keeping a fast as pious for Chirag seemed to run like a dagger through her heart in the light of her nightmare. His face remained just as menacing as always, if not more so in the moments he pulled the trigger as his smile grew broader with evil, derisive pleasure. He had definitely killed _her_ , she knew. She had watched the life seep out from the person in who her heart and soul resided into as he lay upon her lap, lifeless and bleeding copiously while all she was made to do was watch. Her face flushed red in rage as Amba patted her hand from across the table. The touch was enough to snap her out from her stupor as Ishaani confessed, her voice heavy.

"I haven't kept a fast till date. Even for the year I was married, I didn't. Chirag asked me not to even though I did get up for the _sargi_. Maa had just passed away around then and I was too distraught to really concentrate about anything else. His parents were in New York with his sister and they weren't too into traditions, so I had no pressure from their end as well. Both of us had a secluded life. So Chirag had told me to take it easy and reasoned that I could perhaps fast the next year. I would have preferred dying than to get a fast for a _satan's_ longevity in health and age."

Amba remained silent for some time as she could see the tears of rage brim into Ishaani's eyes. The moment Ishaani raised her head up again after she forcefully brought the turmoil in her heart to a stop, Amba gave her a strong motherly look.

"The fast of Karva Chaut is a very pious and powerful one, Ishaani. The young generation obviously sees this as a superstition like several other things, but they don't understand the real importance behind it."

"How did this originate?" asked Ishaani, the curiosity in her voice evident even though it was still low. Amba took another sip from her own mug, noticing the same genuine interest to learn something new upon Ishaani's face that she'd have as a child whenever she would hear her telling any folklore to Ranveer. Amba smiled, sharing her knowledge on the version her family believed from generations, passing the story ahead to the next one.

"There's several tales related to it, both traditional and folklore. But most of the people believe that the tradition of observing the fast of Karva Chauth originated from Queen Veeravati. She was the only sister of seven loving brothers, a very beautiful woman. She spent her first Karva Chauth as a married woman at her parents' house. She began a strict fast after sunrise but, by evening, was desperately waiting for the moon rise as she suffered severe thirst and hunger. Her seven brothers couldn't bear to see their sister in such distress and created a mirror in a _pipal_ tree that made it look as though the moon had risen. The sister mistook it for the moon and broke her fast. The moment she ate, word arrived that her husband, the king, was dead. Heartbroken, she wept through the night until her _shakti_ compelled a Goddess to appear and ask why she cried. When the queen explained her distress, the Goddess revealed how she had been tricked by her brothers and instructed her to repeat the Karva Chauth fast with complete devotion. When Veervati repeated the fast, Yamaraj was forced to restore her husband to life. The versions keep differing, but this is the basic gist of it."

"And that's how this begun?" asked Ishaani, her lips slightly parted in wonder. The panic was beginning to abate, giving Ishaani a new sense of security. Amba nodded her head, amused by Ishaani's reaction.

"That's what folklore says. But time and again, it's been proved that the fast of Karva Chaut has had the power to snatches back the husband's life from the claws of death, or Yamaraj to be more specific. Whether you take Savitri's story after this who won back her husband's life from Yamaraj after keeping the fast of Karva Chauth or several other lores where wives have managed to secure their husbands lives on the basis of this fast, it holds true. And any woman who does keep this fast with all faith and devotion will find this to be true, be it for her husband, fiancé or her lover."

"So this fast is like a shield that a wife creates for her husband?" asked Ishaani further, her interest now piqued.

"No, _she_ stands as shield between her husband and whatever ill may await him," corrected Amba, noticing the instant change in Ishaani's expression that had turned blank. Amba continued.

"And the fast in general is to pray to God for the longevity and prosperity of his life. And mind you, this is very hard to keep. From sunrise to sunset without water and food. It takes a lot of devotion and faith to pull through it. The further the moon rise, the more the pain of wait. And Karva Chauth is popularly reputed for the moon to never rise on time, being a true test of patience for a woman to see how long she's willing to remain the same way for her husband."

"Do you still have to keep it? asked Ishaani as she drained her cup of the remaining tea, feeling strangely rejuvenated as the scenic beauty outside the house made itself more than welcome through the windows, the lazy clouds across the sky creating a calm, cool atmosphere that was only too welcome after the sweltering summer that came along with the month of October. The horror of her nightmare faded away finally as she heaved a sigh of relief mentally.

"Unless and until either I am alive, or your Kaka is," replied Amba with a gentle smile as she looked in the direction of her garden, sighing softly. Ishaani could suddenly feel the aura of the room change as though a fresh gust of air had entered into the room, bringing along with it the warmth of love. And it only made Ishaani smile in spite of herself.

"Does Kaka keep a vrat for you?" question Ishaani suddenly as Amba turned to look at Ishaani again, blushing slightly when she caught her eye. The colour upon her cheeks intensified slightly at the question.

"He does. Men don't have to, but he does. He's always kept one for me ever since we were married," responded Amba, the love and pride in her voice not gone amiss by Ishaani as she suddenly felt a strange jitter in her heart, something that she couldn't explain even though it felt her feeling anxious for some odd reason, the sensation not entirely pleasant.

"Would... would it be okay if I kept one tomorrow?" asked Ishaani on impulse, the question leaving her lips even before she'd consciously framed it in her mind, taking both of them by surprise. Amba eyed her keenly for a few minutes, her expression unfathomable to Ishaani even though she met eyes with her firmly this time, her gaze not shaking once. After a myriad of minutes, Amba nodded her head in some unknown satisfaction.

"They say that if an unmarried woman keeps a fast, she usually finds her desired groom soon. But you already know who you want to keep the fast for, so that's one thing eased up for you. If you want to keep one for Ranveer, you certainly can," said Amba further, Ishaani giving her a flustered look even though the smile upon her lips remained as gentle as always.

Before Ishaani could say anything, the echoes of laughter entered the room like a wave of life as Ranveer laughed wholeheartedly upon something Kailash spoke, the father and son entering the dining room with their arms around the others shoulders as Kailash laughed upon something that Ranveer said in response.

And suddenly Ishaani could feel a powerful rush of emotion in her heart upon Ranveer's sight, an emotion so strong that it tugged at her heart violently as she wanted nothing more than to protect him from all evil eyes by shielding away her life's greatest treasure and making sure nothing ever happened to him, and more importantly, his _smile_ ever again.

Both the women wondered when they'd last seen their better halves laugh so freely just as they stood up together, shooting each other a warm glance. Ishaani walked around the table and ahead a little just as Ranveer and Kailash spotted them, their features relaxing back instantly. Before she could walk any ahead, Amba held her back by catching hold of her arm gently, whispering a word of advice to her.

"Don't tell him about it though, he'll get hyper."

-x-

Ishaani knocked upon the door to Kailash's room as he sat near the window, staring at the view of the beach that lay outside. Kailash turned behind to look at Ishaani as his features softened upon her sight, calling her into the room as her eyes darted around the room. The first thing that caught her attention was the abstract painting that Ranveer had created along with her own painting that now rested peacefully back at the Parekh Mansion, its companion here at the Vaghela Mansion. Kailash followed her gaze until it landed upon the painting in question, his face brightening up instantly.

"We made sure to have it up in the room since Ranveer didn't want it anyway. It gives us hope that there's always hope even when it seems like there isn't. And this painting is proof," spoke Kailash, more to himself than to Ishaani even though he was audible enough for her. Taking a seat by the coffee table, she sighed tiredly.

"Hope is a very funny thing indeed," mused Ishaani as Kailash took a seat beside her, both of them staring outside the window now.

"How did it all go?" asked Kailash after some time as Ishaani's train of thoughts drew to an abrupt end.

She'd gone along with Ranveer at eight in the morning to the port and authorized the consignment, making sure that everything was up to the mark before the two of them shopped around the place a little and returned back home, Ranveer heading over to his room to complete sketching out the agenda for the meeting supposed to be held tomorrow while Ishaani had headed over to meet Kailash. Ishaani gave him a broad smile.

"It went well. Got everything authorized and under personal scrutiny."

"Good. It's been so long since we last got to sit together and talk," reminisced Kailash suddenly as both of them continued to look at each other, remembering all the old times when life was much, much simpler than this years ago. Money, fame, stature and success had made life easier in several ways, yet it had made both herself and Ranveer brutally oblivious to the little pleasures of life, realized Ishaani bitterly.

"I know... I still remember how you would get Ranveer and myself samosas with that tasty green chutney. Ranveer and I would relish it so much in the rains," added Ishaani from her own end as the older smile shut his eyes, his heart fondly remembering the sheer happiness upon the faces of the two children.

He wondered why life had to be so harsh upon them when their childhoods had not been too benevolent either. All they had was each other and perhaps it was why they lost everything when they lost each other the night they parted ways. Ranveer had never gone to Surat after that incident, but had instead taken the first flight back to Sydney without an explanation until Finch had called up his parents and had told him about everything that had happened.

"Those were the days..." whispered Kailash as he snapped his eyes open again, noticing how tired and strained Ishaani's face was where once there only resided love and innocence. Like everyone, life had definitely taken its toll upon Ishaani as she was pushed into the war-zone that her father and his son had tried to protect her from all her life. Perhaps even more so than necessary. But nobody was spared from the battle of life.

"How have you been, Kaka?" asked Ishaani suddenly as she noted Kailash's ageing features.

It was something she did out of habit as a reflex even though the first fact she observed was not something that left her entirely at ease - he was content with what life had _given_ him, not with what life had _taken_ away from him. And her observation stood true in the light of what Kailash spoke next.

"I've been doing okay. Got a decent house, a filling meal thrice a day, an easier life with good clothes to wear, a grocery store to run, a respectable life and a driver to take us around in a comfortable car. And most importantly, watching our son scale the highest peak of success all on his own... that's what every parent hopes to see in his or her life. Their sacrifices and hardwork paying off and reflecting in their children. It's more than what we could ever ask for of even dream about, what Ranveer has given us in all these years."

"And yet, you only ever felt happiness after six and a half years after Ranveer returned home yesterday night," spoke Ishaani suddenly and the reaction was instantaneous. Kailash's face paled as he shuddered involuntarily, the look of stunned disbelief now etched upon his face as Ishaani gave him a rueful smile. She continued.

"I watched your expressions as well as Kaki's. The two of you could have sold away all of this as long as it got you back Ranveer's happiness."

Kailash shook his head, his smile sagacious.

"Happiness cannot be bought, my child. That's the only condition of happiness. And even if we tried, we couldn't. His happiness has only ever been in _you_. Nothing else can beat it because it's all secondary."

"You've not changed at all in all these years, Kaka. You're still the same," confessed Ishaani, a touched look upon her face with the genuineness with which he'd just spoken.

The love and affection in his voice for her remained as fatherly as it would be all those years ago, making her wonder how it was that they could be so warm towards her even after so much had happened, no matter whether or not they knew the extent to which she'd destroyed things that night. Perhaps they were simply gifted people who could look beyond grudges and biases held. It was not necessary that everyone were like Chirag Mehta in the world who knew nothing but revenge and hatred.

"Everything changes, Ishaani. Change is the law of the nature," spoke aloud Kailash in response to Ishaani's confession. She smiled.

"And yet there are exceptions to the law," countered Ishaani and Kailash nodded his head in agreement.

"One of which is the love between the two of you. You're willing to give life a second chance, he isn't. He is willing to let go of the past, you aren't. You both have your issues to sort out."

Ishaani wondered whether there could be a simpler way to explain the crux of their problem in a single sentence.

"What do you think about this?" she asked, suddenly interested to know what he thought about it. If there was anyone who she believed to be the perfect voice of reason after her father and Ranveer, it was him. Kailash pondered upon her question for some time before he gave her a truthful answer.

"After what Ranveer has told me, it would be stupid if you let go at this point of time now that the two of you have faced so much together and have taken half a jump together. You can't trace your steps back from something irrevocable as that, so you either take the leap willingly or else you'll fall flat upon your face if you keep dangling mid-air like that."

"Is it that easy?" asked Ishaani, realizing that he knew about everything that'd happened between herself and Ranveer, just like old times where he would never keep anything from his father. And yet there was acceptance in his eyes, not admonition as he continued.

"It's easier than you think it is. Nothing comes easy in life, Ishaani. Remember that. Everything that you truly want to achieve is always something you'll have to fight tooth and nail for because it's not unattainable. It's simple testing your grit to see how much you really want it and how much you're willing to persevere for it."

"What if it's not meant to be yours?"

"Life makes the decision easier upon you then. You pick up on the hints," advised Kailash, his eyes scrutinizing her carefully even though her gaze remained as firm as ever. She no longer shied away from facing reality.

"What if the hints are read wrongly?" she asked ahead, Kailash unable to control the chuckle that left his lips. _Birds of the same feather flock together._

"What has to happen will happen. Nothing you say or do changes the ultimate course of your life for you get what's written in your destiny at the end of the day. You just go about it in different ways, perhaps," he answered and Ishaani sighed, the sight of the beach across suddenly captivating her attention as it reminded her of the painting that had become the center of her life.

"Do you believe in second chances?" she asked, the question tumbling away from upon her lips even without any conscious effort. The answer was instantaneous.

"After last night, yes I do. Stay firm on your love, Ishaani. It's what will guide the two of your through this storm. You have our blessings," he added as Ishaani tore her gaze away from the magnificent sight before her eyes, looking at the man closest to her father-figure now as her eyes pooled with tears of despondence and desperation alike at the complexity of their situation.

"I want this to work between us, Kaka. I don't want to life this kind of life anymore where there's just loneliness, nothing else. Where my only companions are pain and guilt, the only passion I can channel my life towards being my work. I'm tired of this grey life, Kaka. I'm tired of being lonely. But I'm afraid."

Kailash gave her a woeful smile before choosing to talk her through her greatest fear that she'd been forced to live through in those years of abandonment - loneliness.

"Being alone is your choice, loneliness often an unwanted accompaniment that latches itself on to you until you're locked within yourself. You so desperately want to step out into the light but you're so bound with the iron prison that loneliness has created around you that you cannot do anything about it. The light's right there, and yet you're so used to the darkness that light hurts. And so you accept darkness as your fate because the light frightens you, eventually succumbing to it because you can neither bear the dark, nor the light."

"How would you step out of it?" asked Ishaani, her voice a little stronger this time as she sensed a strange power of wisdom exude from the man in front of her.

"Find someone who's willing to bring you out into the light and never let go of him. In this world, nobody will ever walk you towards the light, Ishaani because everybody is in the pursuit for it. So you must find someone who's willing to walk you through the night so that when dawn breaks out, you can find your way to your light then, never letting go of the person who helped you through it in the first place. It's easy to find darkness, not light. And it's even harder to find someone willing to give you their light when their lives are shrouded in darkness in the first place."

"Fight through it?" asked Ishaani, her heart feeling a little stronger as she shot the older man a watery smile. He patted her hand in assurance.

"Fight through it. Don't feel afraid of the light or dark, Ishaani. They're both a part of our lives, so accept it with grace. When you find the light, grasp it. When there is dark, use that light as your strength and shield. Stop trying to hide in a darkness that no longer exists for you'll miss the light that's entered your life. Let love break through, let hope break through and embrace it with all your might. It will take you time to get used to the light after years of darkness, but eventually the warmth will penetrate and take away all the cold. And if life is giving you a second chance, accept it with both arms. Especially if it means having Ranveer back in your life and living the love that the two of you have desired all along. Nobody has seen tomorrow, so atleast live today."

Ishaani nodded her head as she stood up, absorbing what Kailash had told her as her eyes remained drowned in the intoxicating sight of the beach that seemed to be calling her towards it, the waters sparkling not unlike diamonds under the benevolent sun overhead at the clock ticked upon noon.

"It's beautiful, the scene out here," whispered Ishaani in reverence as Kailash stood up alongside, folding his hands across his chest.

"Ranveer wanted a beach facing house. Anything that would remind him of you, I guess. You can go have a stroll around since you have some time before you need to get ready and leave," he suggested certainly as Ishaani gave him an uncertain.

Her heart longed for the solace of the glittering waters along the tranquil grains of sand, the winds gently caressing her hair along with the white foam kissing her feet time and again. Kailash gave her a reassuring nod, years of experience and knowledge before sufficient enough for his memory to serve him right about how much she loved the beach. Perhaps she did need some quiet time to herself after all.

"Go along, I'll let Ranveer know where you are if he asks for you."

-x-

"You can never let her away from your sight even for a minute now, can you?"

Ranveer tore away his gaze from upon the window as he turned behind to find Amba standing by the doorpost, staring at him quietly. Ranveer gave her a flustered look as she closed the distance between them, coming to standing beside him as her gaze found what he was staring away at in reverent silence - Ishaani sitting upon the beach, staring away at the horizon.

"Maa, I didn't realize..." began Ranveer even though he gave up on the sentence for he knew that his mother understood the rest. Both mother and son remained silent for a couple of minutes as they continued to watch Ishaani sit upon the secluded beach, lost in thought.

"How have you been?" asked Ranveer at long last, never tiring of the view before his eyes as Amba sighed, looking at him with a pensive look in her eyes.

"Happy, _now_."

"You were right. She did seek for me, after all," he whispered as he shot his mother an unfathomable look, snippets from their last conversation in the exact same spot ringing in their ears.

He pulled his mother into a resigned hug as he let her caress his hair softly, holding on to her as though he was hugging her after years and years of loneliness. Somewhere through the embrace flowed tears unabashedly that her pallu soaked away as she kissed his forehead lovingly, her own tears getting soaked into his blazer. How she'd longed to feel her son's warmth in an embrace like this, she'd lost count upon. Perhaps even hope somewhere along the line. And yet it was all there in her arms today as they separated from the embrace after some time, Amba's eyes falling upon the source of this unimaginable change in their lives as her face softened.

"Never let go of that girl, Ranveer. Nobody can love you the way she does."

Ranveer kissed her forehead lovingly as he smiled against the wrinkles upon her head as the two of them continued to look at each other with the same exhilarating happiness that they'd come to feel after years. Amba felt her heart spring alive in joy as she saw the electrifying twinkle of life sparkle in Ranveer's eyes where exactly three weeks ago remained the ruins of a withered soul who was an inch away from giving up on his life. Sensing what was going on in his mother's mind, Ranveer took Amba's hands into his own and kissed them softly.

"Thank you, Maa. For never giving up hope upon me."

Amba freed her hand from Ranveer's own and cupped his cheek lovingly as the warmth of his eyes heightened by the sun seemed to bring a strange peace to her soul at long last even though her heart only yearned for the well-being of her son to continue this way. His happiness had always been short-lived even as a child, she knew.

Now that he'd found happiness in the cruel world after years and years of all the pain and misery that he'd borne, she could only shut her eyes and pray deeply in her heart that his happiness remained the way it was, always keeping him safe and sound from the world's woes and evil eyes for her heart had remained anxious for so long about her son that it had forgotten to sense premonition anymore.

Opening her eyes again, she smiled at him tiredly.

"You are a warrior, Ranveer. Not just by name, but by your spirit. There was a time years ago when you father and I had given up hope on you for the doctors were certain that you wouldn't make it seeing the way you were sinking every single day for three months. But you proved all of us wrong. You didn't just only fight back and come out of it, but you turned your entire life around."

"Hope is certainly a very funny thing," replied Ranveer cheekily, getting a chuckle out from his mother before she sobered, her face suddenly solemn.

"And that is something you and Ishaani have today."

"Is it that easy to let go?" asked Ranveer as he looked ahead to stare at the beach again, Ishaani still staring away at the waters. He let out a troubled sigh as his shoulders sagged underneath the weight of the impending decision upon him.

"It's easier than it looks.

"That's always been the trick behind it," remarked Ranveer bitterly, the resentment in his tone making Amba hiss as something about the way he'd just spoken stung at her heart painfully. She forced his shoulders in her direction, pulling his chin up as their eyes met in a sudden urgency.

"Nobody knows what's in store for us tomorrow. So there is no point in holding back because you are worried about what if there's no future for you and Ishaani, or what if something happens in the future and this doesn't work out between the two of you. That is not how life works. Life is not about happy endings, son. You live each day to the fullest and make _every single day_ of your life a happy ending, both for yourself as well as Ishaani. That's where the _real_ victory is because life is all about how you live _today_ , not yesterday or tomorrow."

"You're right, Maa. You are right..." whispered Ranveer as his eyes lowered against the burning ones of his mother, realizing that was she was saying was right. What his father was saying was right. What Finch and Monica were saying was right. What Ishaani was saying was right.

But what would push him off the cliff to accept what was right, even though it was nowhere nearly as easily done as said?

While Ranveer pondered upon this, Amba continued.

"I know I am. Don't give up on this, Ranveer. Don't give up on your love now that you've actually _attained_ the moon. She was what your heart deeply desired all along. And now that you know how much she loves you too, fight for her against all odds and keep her in your life like both of you deserve. Help each other through your fears and insecurities and walk through it together. Love is easy to fall into, fighting for it is much harder."

"Tell me about it," muttered Ranveer under his breath, while Amba ploughed on as though there hadn't been any interruption in the first place..

"Love is not about simply attraction or passion, its not even about attaining someone. Love is something you lose yourself into without any expectations and hopes. Live today and cherish the love the two of you share between yourselves. An unspoken trust was what brought the two of you together and made the two of you the best of friends as kids. The only friends the two of you had - each other. So trust life now to take its own course and do what's best for the two of you rather than try to predict what life has in store for you because you won't just lose your future, but your present as well."

"Love can't overrule destiny; destiny can't overrule love," he whispered in a cautious word of advice, but this time Amba remained firm on her approach, patting Ranveer's shoulder as she spoke yet again.

"And what if both of them are on the same direction? Everything happens for a reason, like you always tell me. If the two of you were not meant to be, why would you meet again after all these years?" asked Amba as she pulled out the ace of spades, leaving Ranveer bamboozled as he tried to think of a good enough answer even though he came up with none. And so he raised the white flag, resigning to his mother's superior argumentative skills.

"You are impossible to beat, Maa."

Amba gave him a a strong look, speaking the last bit of what she wanted to tell him.

"All your life, you've done the impossible. This is what you've striven day and night for, paid every bit of penny of pain and heartbreak as a price for. If you won't seize the chance now, what good has all of this been then? Seize the day and live each day as it comes. Planning is good, but it is just to give direction to your life. Not to overpower it."

"I guess you're right," spoke aloud Ranveer, the smile upon Amba's face broadening as he gave her a strangely calm look. Amba gave him a nod as she made her way towards the door, Ranveer returning back to stare at Ishaani who still remained seated upon the spot, her back towards him. Stopping for one last question, she turned behind to look at Ranveer, who now remained lost in his own train of thoughts, oblivious about everything else.

"So what have decided then, for tomorrow? Are you going to give this a second chance?" asked Amba, her voice cutting through Ranveer's thoughts as he sighed, the question overrun by his brain to the extent of exhaustion. However this time, he found an alternate answer readily upon his lips as he looked at his mother, an ironic smile upon his face.

"Why don't we let tomorrow give us an answer to that when it comes?"

-x-

Farewells had been made with a mixture of warmth and sadness as Ranveer and Ishaani boarded the train back to Mumbai, not before taking the blessings of Amba and Kailash who'd both come to see them off. The overwhelmed parents had pulled Ishaani into a warm hug as he whispered their gratitude and happiness for bringing back their son from the dead, kissing her away goodbye and reminding her that if she were ever in the need of parents, she could always count upon them.

Ishaani had a hard time controlling her emotions as she separated herself from them, touching their feet as they gave her their blessing, all of them emotional. Ishaani had then stepped aside and let Ranveer have a moment with his parents that went on for more than five minutes, by the end of which the small family looked distraught at having to leave each other so soon again.

That was the thing about emotions - one you let go, there was no stopping them again.

And so it was with a heavy heart and teary eyes that Ranveer and Ishaani finally bid the former's parents goodbye, lending a shoulder to each other as they consoled their hearts to have a grip upon their messily spilling emotions that were all over the place. It took them a couple of minutes of catch hold of themselves as they wiped away their tears, feeling embarrassed about the kind of outburst they'd had although they instantly knew that their reactions were not entirely based upon the farewell they'd just bid his parents.

It was upon the farewell that awaited them the next day as the world's impending doom closed around them with just one question - were they willing to let go of the past and give their nameless relationship a second chance?

It was a question neither of them voiced throughout their journey although it remained between them like a thick veil. Stepping back into the life and hustle-bustle of Mumbai had brought about no change as Ranveer and Ishaani continued to make their way towards the latter's house in silence, both of them too preoccupied with their own set of thoughts. The taxi drove them to the Parekh Mansion first where the helpers freed them away of their luggage, both of them quickly getting the car keys from the watchman before heading towards the Parekh Office Complex.

And yet when RV and Miss Parekh finally entered the premises of the Parekh Empire, there was no trace of a prolonged silence anymore as the former steered the car back into the reserved spot. Discussions broke free in the car when they both discussed several agendas upon the list, Ishaani making quick notes of the same while Ranveer continued to drive smoothly, adding another item to his multi-tasking list as he called Rishi up and informed him that they'd be reaching the office in another fifteen minutes.

Walking into the building in quick, long stride, RV and Miss Parekh made their way up to the tenth floor of the complex as the clock struck three-thirty. Miss Parekh made extra last minute notes in her to-do diary, noting to herself that she'd get enough time to go through the day's worth of transactions of the intra-trading at the markets now that the BSE had just closed for the day. She also made a mental note to ask Rishi to make her a trend analysis for the portfolios managed by their company.

Leaving the lift and walking along the corridor, RV and Miss Parekh had barely entered the office when they were greeted with a thunderous round of applause, surprising both of them. Puneet and Rishi stood at the fore as the task force behind continued to cheer for the _King_ and _Queen_ , everybody looking nothing short of thrilled at the fact that the Parekh Diamond Trading Co. had not just achieved its first major legacy, but had also entered into a merger with the reputed RV Group of Companies.

A triad of confettis flew around the air as RV and Miss Parekh let the staff grace them with congratulatory praises and applause, both of them smiling softly as the staff stared at their boss in surprise, wondering whether they'd ever seen her smile like that before in their living memory. The two victors quietly asked the peons to buy all their employees a free late lunch at the cafeteria, leaving everyone bamboozled as they all wondered where the cold, manipulative bitch had disappeared in the light of her more than gracious approach.

The moment the small party and its celebrations came to an end, however, all the staff returned back to their work tables as RV and Miss Parekh redirected their steps towards the conference room, Rishi Puneet and Piyush (who'd arrived just then) following suit. Seating the three men down, RV and Miss Parekh first asked for a full-length report from the three of them regarding the running of the empire that they discussed in length until the two of them were satisfied with the way things were going.

The two of them then ran the three men through all the developments in the last few days when it came to the professional triumphs and the much proclaimed merger of the two firms, leaving the three men in awe by the end of the discussion. RV officially handed over the documents citing Rishi and Puneet as the respective heads of the Singhania Financing Solutions, surprising both Rishi and Puneet into being tongue-tied for a few minutes before they finally found their voices again.

During that time, inputs were taken from Piyush who gave them a detailed idea about the legal proceedings and the technical know-hows of the merger and the projects taken on henceforth if undertaken in India, all the four of them making notes about the same while Miss Parekh asked Piyush to make her a report on the same and submit it to them first thing the next morning so that it could be discussed in the EGM.

RV and Miss Parekh further explained the manifold increase of responsibilities upon all of them and how they had to work with even more grit and dedication now that their empires had multiplied by twice its sizes, their activities all interlinked. At one point of time, Rishi and Puneet couldn't help but wonder whether it was a boon that they had two of the most wanted entrepreneurs and personalities working under one roof that would only mean that the empires together was to touch eve greater heights, especially since both of them had such a strong rapport between them.

But then again, knowing exactly how demented the two of them could get having watched them at their best and at their worst respectively, they knew that they were in for even more brain-numbing challenges in the future now that two tyrants were to work together even though the fact was made clear that they would be handling their respective empires and would not interfere with the other's way of working.

At quarter to five, Mr. Sengupta entered the cabin, all of them standing up for the older man as his eyes fell upon RV at long last, his jaw dropping in shock or surprise, nobody could say. Sharing a quick round of reminiscent memories and summing up how life had been in those last couple of years, Mr. Sengupta got back to business as RV sat down and patiently explained everything out to him, right from the logic behind the merger to the construction plans of the resort to its execution.

Like anticipated, Mr. Sengupta's strong-headedness was evident from his questions and so was his resistance, but by the end of the discussion, Ishaani couldn't believe that RV had actually managed to turn Mr. Sengupta in his favour in just a matter of an hour and a half. By the time he left, he had assured both RV as well as Miss Parekh that he was undertake the responsibility of convincing the rest of the board members at the EGM tomorrow so that they could smoothly begin carrying out the construction work by the end of the next month.

RV and Miss Parekh managed to give Rishi and Puneet even further insight into the kind of expansion their empires were to be getting, both the associates taking rigorous notes before RV asked them to get in touch with Jameson for the final draft of the changes in the portfolio policy of the Singhania Financing Solutions, both of them nodding their head. And before any of them could leave, Miss Parekh spoke aloud.

"Tomorrow morning at around ten, there is going to be a Ganesh _pooja_ in the office after the EGM for good luck and a new start. Inform all the employees before they leave and tell them to have their best clothes on."

"Alright, ma'am. Anything else to be noted?"

"Nothing," replied Miss Parekh briskly as everyone left the conference room one by one, not before being told by RV that they needed to be at their best tomorrow, everybody taking note of the same.

The moment everybody left, Ishaani quickly called the shop from where she'd always buy the Ganpati idols, asking him to deliver the order she'd placed a month in advance for tomorrow morning by exactly nine-thirty. She then called the florist to arrange for the flowers alongside before calling the _panditji_ and inviting him to lead the _pooja_ to be held. Ranveer had a knowing smile plastered upon his face as he realized this to be his work once upon a time, RV's robotic facade quickly fading away. This was Harshad Parekh's tradition that the man in question followed religiously before every new business he started.

The moment Ishaani was done with the arrangements for tomorrow, she caught the look upon Ranveer's face and smiled.

"This is the first time in eight years that _bappa_ will be coming to our office."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ranveer, letting his expression change into one of bewilderment.

" _Bappa_ left this office last eight years ago on your shoulders before you left for Sydney. Since then, we've not had him return to this office. So I want bappa to come here upon your shoulders again, since Papa always believed that what you touched became gold, and where you went, bappa followed," replied Ishaani while Ranveer heard her in silence, wondering what did bappa really have in store for them tomorrow.

" _Bappa_ is always going to be with us, Ishaani. The night is nearly drawn to an end. Dawn will break soon," he assured Ishaani een though her features remained troubled.

"I hope so."

"I know so. Go home and freshen up. I'll finish up what remaining work is pending and join you soon, alright?" he suggested, Ishaani instantly shaking her head as the Miss Parekh in her sprung to life momentarily.

"I'll stay back with you."

"You don't really have to. You look tired. Why don't you work on the EGM agendas instead and the way they are to be presented instead? We've discussed and penned them all for tomorrow so that's one thing off the list," reasoned Ranveer while Ishaani gave it good thought before nodding her head grudgingly as she stood up, kissing his forehead lovingly.

"Fine, I'll do that. Come _home_ fast. I'll be waiting for you."

-x-

Ishaani sat in her room as she worked upon the agendas listed for the EGM tomorrow, her mind completely occupied with the task as she neatly segregated her notes for tomorrow, arranging them in the file with order and method until she heaved a sigh at long last. She was about to stand up and keep away the file in her bureau drawer when her phone buzzed noisily, breaking the silence of tonight.

Seeing that the caller id was merely a number when she hoped for it to be Ranveer deep down in her heart, she didn't bother hiding her disappointment as she spoke into the phone.

"Hello?"

"You sound disappointed... Expecting Ranveer?" came the voice from across in a leer that snapped Ishaani out from her stupor. The voice made a shiver run down Ishaani's spine as her head parted away from the bedrest suddenly, her voice dying away in her throat as her nightmare flashed across her mind violently, leaving her perspiring yet again as through the haze of fear and shock, she found her voice albeit weak.

" _You!_ How did you-" she began, her voice slightly unsteady as _Chirag_ laughed humourlessly, making her teeth stand of edge.

"Out on a 24-hour bail, sweetheart. What's the use of having such a beautiful wife if all the money behind her can't get me out of jail for a day on bail?

"What do you want?" spat Ishaani out in question as she felt the blood rise in her head, dispelling away the crude images of the nightmare abruptly as her hands curled into fists, the disgust in her voice evoking a satisfied purr from Chirag. He knew that his call had unsettled her, something he'd been unable to do since ages now.

"So many things... But what tops my list is _Ranveer,_ " came back the slick answer, Ishaani temper getting the better of her as she didn't bother keeping the ire from her voice in control anymore.

"Don't take his name!"

Chirag laughed rather immoderately before taking relish in every syllable that she spoke next.

"I was just giving you an honest answer. But to be more specific, I want to see him _suffer_. And you _die_ ," he added, enjoying the gasp that left Ishaani's lips when he spoke about Ranveer. They were fools, he knew. Fools who never bothered about their own lives, but about each other's, instead.

"In your dreams, Chirag. As long as I'm with Ranveer, I won't let you-" began Ishaani, her voice suddenly stony as Ishaani's fear gave birth to Miss Parekh's practicality stepping in, the sudden change in her tone putting Chirag back on guard.

"Chivalrous as that may be, how long is he here for anyway? Just tonight..." he whispered in the same snake-like hiss as Ishaani felt her blood go cold, his mind suddenly darting back to Ranveer who was all alone in the office right in that moment. When Ishaani remained silent, body shivering in sudden ill-boding as her eyes shut in desperate prayer for Ranveer to return back home soon unscthed, Chirag continued yet again.

"Who will protect _you_ once he's no more?"

"Give it your best shot. You won't be able to touch either one of us. That's _my_ promise," added Ishaani when she snapped opened her eyes, the fear engrained in her soul now departing as she felt the same powerful emotion gush into her heart that obliterated all sense of anxiety.

"Who said anything about touching _you_?" exclaimed Chirag suddenly, taking Ishaani off-guard as she spoke sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"Tch, tch, tch, Ishaani," replied Chirag in a mock sing-song that only made Ishaani want to throw away the phone from her hand even though she knew that she couldn't let Chirag win. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of having know that he could still rile her up like that. Before she could say anything, Chirag continued, his tone ominous.

"You make my heart sad with your thick-headedness. Who ever said that I wanted to physically kill you? There's a lot of ways to kill a person, _love_. I'm sure you agree with me on this, for both you and the servant have seen quite a few ways. Some from your end, some from mine."

"What are you-" began Ishaani, but Chirag cut her across rudely as he threatened coldly.

"I'm going to watch you die bit by bit, in excruciating agony every second as you weep tears of blood. But not by killing you. By killing Ranveer in front of your eyes slowly and painfully. And boy, are you going to watch," he added with relish as Ishaani grit her teeth, trying hard not to throw up as the images of the nightmare hit her mind with razor-sharp clarity, her mind begging for the freak show to stop. It was only when she dug her nails into her skin violently did she suddenly gain her command back.

"If you mean to threaten me, this was a very poor try," she breathed out through heaves as Chirag hissed, the sudden ice in her tone pushing him off the edge even though Ishaani could still feel the horror in her guts. When he spoke next though, gone was the mischief from it. He meant business.

"Not unlike your Ranveer, I'm a man of my words. The last time he stood in between the two of us, you know the price he had to pay. He repeated the same mistake again, so its time I finished what I started the previous time. The both of us are a lot more common that you'd like you believe... it's why you fell for me so soon. But then again, that's always been my charm. No girl's ever been able to resist me," boasted Chirag, while all Ishaani did was snort at him dispassionately.

The kind of strength ir was taking her to talk like that was shredding every strain of will power she said, but the kind of power it gave her upon Chirag in that moment was worth it.

"If you want to come after me, bring it on. I'm not afraid," she spoke with bravado, although the cutting chill in Chirag's tone made her cringe when he spoke again, this time in ultimatum.

"You should be. If not for yourself then for your living soul. Because he is going to suffer what the agony and humiliation he's brought upon me and there is no escaping that this time."

"You are on a twenty-four hour parole, Chirag. You won't be able to do anything," jested Ishaani even though she didn't quite believe what she spoke. Chirag felt the same for her laughed menacingly upon the tremors of fear that were making her hands shake again.

"Twenty-fours is all I need, _darling_. And the clock is ticking. Tick tock, tick tock. You won't even see me coming," he whispered dangerously as Ishaani continued to speak in the same cold demeanor even though she could no longer silence the distress of her heart anymore.

"If you want a war, I'll bring you a war. Right at your doorstep. And you won't be able to touch Ranveer, mark my words. I swear to the Universe, try touching him and I'll rip you apart. I won't let you even lay eyes upon him, not without dying trying and taking you along with me."

All Chirag did was laugh at her before continuing in a slow monotone again, his voice thick with hatred.

"I would have tried manipulating your better half but I know that he is a thick skull even when he were a stupid servant. Money really doesn't change a _servant's mentality._ Such a pity. We could have been great friends, influential powers... but he chose to chase his love rather than invest his power in a revenge for what you did to him all those years ago."

It was Ishaani's turn to let out a mirth less ring of laughter, her nails digging in deeper.

"And that's why you could never truly win my trust in spite of everything because you may have copied every single nuance of Ranveer's brilliant except that you lacked the one thing I loved about him the most - his _essence_. You could never give me that essence and that lack of essence made me keep the story of the painting from you. And you know what that cost you in the end," she spoke darkly, reminding him of the painting that cost him everything.

"And so you have to pay for it now. Chirag Mehta never loses. _Never_ ," he whispered in a theatrical stunt as his voixe reflected the bitter resentment he felt at being outsmarted by his more _precious_ victim. Ishaani smiled to herself insolently, noting with satisfaction that her obstinacy to back down was beginning to get to him now.

"The art of manipulation is always the most complex yet simple source of destruction," was all she spoke aloud in response to what he said, Chirag gasping in surprise, feeling the power with which Ishaani had spoken the sentence take him off guard. The effect was temporary for the moment he spoke again, the derision continued.

"He's trying to buy your life against his own. You're trying to buy his life against your own. A match made in heaven. Perhaps I could send the two of you up first class, if you try to kill me again like the way you did twice," he reminded as his tone turned venomous, Ishaani smiling with glee as she felt her heart gush with futile pride, her laughter so dead it made her wonder whether she was the one who laughed in the first place. Her retort however, held no form of humour. It was a challenge.

"I will not try to kill you anymore, Chirag. Because your arrogance is what will kill you. Not me, not Ranveer. But you... You will kill yourself."

" _Charming,"_ shot back Chirag, the displeasure at being beaten at his own game yet again evident. Ishaani was halfway through speaking another retort when Chirag beat her to it, his tone suddenly amused.

"By the way, I hope you know that its _Karva Chauth_ tomorrow. Who knows, maybe that's what will save your true love. Or not for even God cannot save him tomorrow. I'm still giving you a chance - walk away from him and none of this has to happen. I won't hurt either one of you as long as you leave him again. That'll be enough to kill _him_ , and by extension, _you_."

This time, Ishaani didn't bother laughing. Her tone only held the deepest hatred she could muster.

"I'd shoot myself in the head rather than trust _you_ , Chirag. You have until seven tomorrow. Let me see whether a coward like you would have the spine to pull off his bluff or no, because if you would have intended to do anything like this, you wouldn't have spent time chit-chatting with me right now."

"Over-confident, eh?" asked Chirag, his tone now challenging. Ishaani begged to differ.

"Just stating the facts."

"Even after everything I've done in all these years?" questioned Chirag ahead as Ishaani shut her eyes, the three years if her life with him passing in a flash until it landed upon the only bit of sickening inhumanity he ever dared to show her when he'd pinned her against the wall and forced himself upon her lips brutally, choking the life out from her alongside.

"You're a sick, twisted psycho, Chirag. Revenge is something you settle with mental manipulation, torture and oppression. Not physical violence," she whispered in confidence as she opened her eyes, feeling the disgust resonate in every pore of her skin. Chirag sneered.

"Then I think it's about time you went back to the servant's ragging memories _, Miss Parekh._ You'll know what I'm talking about," spoke Chirag, his tone suddenly airy as Ishaani felt a rage fuel even more before she snapped back into her senses. _No_. She couldn't give up in front of him. Not now.

"You won't risk something like this when you're bankrupt and are facing time in jail for atleast 10-15 years at stretch. You won't pull an attempt for something that'll cost you spending the rest of your life in jail-"

"-and you've said it," cut Chirag snidely. "I have nothing to lose anymore. You, on the other hand, do. Besides, you know the Indian Law... Everything is to my advantage. And even if what you say so is correct, it'll be worth every single bit of it."

Wiping the tears of anger from upon her face, Ishaani sprung up from upon the bed and walked towards the mirror, her skin glowing against the black of her satin nightie as stared at her reflection, her eyes diluted in fear while her features had gone red. Talking to her reflection more than Chirag now, her voice no longer held even a shred of fear for she didn't have a care about the world anymore. She knew what the purpose of her life was after a never-ending fire of revenge of five years.

"Give it your _best_ shot, Chirag. You had your luck when Ranveer was away all those years ago in Sydney and I was vulnerable and lonely. But not anymore. Those days of yours have drawn to a close."

"Really? Why?" asked Chirag, suddenly intrigued by the change of tone. Ishaani continued to smile sardonically at the mirror, her voice deathly still as she meant every single word she'd spoken tonight. But the ones she spoke next were more a promise to herself than to him.

"Because my shield is back, and the power of that shield has given me enough strength to be his shield in return. I won't even so much as lay an eye upon him, far more touch him or harm him, either physically, mentally or emotionally because _I'm_ standing in between this time. Mark my words."

"Then get ready to find see your world fallen upon your feet, destroyed," challenged Chirag angrily as his tone betrayed the uncontrollable rage he felt, and yet the storm reflected through her eyes as she cut the call, but not without a final warning that knocked Chirag's retort out from the window.

"Not before I snuff the last breath out of you for even trying."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	147. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Pain of Wait**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ishaani sat by the piano, her fingers caressed upon the keys in a soft rhythm, the melody flowing about the house in a slow, sad tune. Playing the piano had always been her go to whenever she needed to vent emotions she couldn't express, her fingers taking to the acoustic keys not unlike a lover who showered the love of a lifetime upon the one who held the lover's heart as its own. There was a strange melanchony about the night as Ishaani continued to play, the fear in her heart finding its way into the melody as the atmosphere of the house grew morbid in distress.

After Chirag's call, the panic had begun to rise itself into her throat as she called Ranveer repeatedly, only to be told by a taperecorded message that his phone was switched off. The office landline had been next upon her list even though no one received the call, her anxiety only growing manifold until expression had become a must. Her first thought had run towards the scalpel that she knew would ease her out from her misery, but it was not a path she wanted to walk down upon again. She'd chosen to walk towards light, and so was the decision made.

She couldn't run back and embrace the darkness in pursuit of light.

And so the next and only option she could come up with awaited her downstairs as Ishaani pulled open her wardrobe and pulled out Ranveer's abandoned vest. Slipping it upon her nightie as she tried to feel his warmth against the cold fabric, Ishaani made her way towards the piano without spending another second in vain, her breathing uneven.

The black robe of her satin nightie billowing behind her in a graceful train as Ishaani's eyes found the monochromatic acquaintance she sought in need. She'd slid across the polished darkwood bench as she took in a deep breath, her nightmare and her conversation migling into one until her fingers found its way upon the harmonious keys. The first break of sound snapped her out from the living nightmare as her eyes shot open, her fingers finding its way across the board with an unconscious ease.

Pain and fear found an expression, her fingers never once missing a beat as she continued to play the unknown tune without any deliberate thought, the outflow of grief and guilt easing away the turmoil her heart felt. Eight grew to nine and nine grew to nine thirty as Ishaani never once let her fingers rest, her eyes shut in fervent prayer as she tried to seek for his essence through the piece of clothing he'd left behind for her especially for moments like these. And yet it was nothing but a pathetic trace compared of the essence of the man, his rich scent nearly exhausted from upon the vest.

Thoughts began coursing through a thousand different possibilities, each worse than the other until it left her mood brimming with a darkness capable to consume her whole. And yet it never reached breaking point as her fingers continued to strike chord, the soft music dispelling away the demons of her unspoken fears. She could feel the music awakening her soul with the anguish of loneliness it felt now more so than ever now that the inevitable farewell was just a night away. At the same time tomorrow, their paths would perhaps separated from the crossroad they were now standing upon for three weeks now.

Or perhaps not.

Through the symphony of her unknown tune, her heart suddenly skipped a beat as her breath ceased. And even before he could announce his presence, Ishaani felt every pore of her body raise itself in a fit of violent goosebumps as her eyes darted towards the door in expectancy. Frothing anxiety gave way to melting relief as moments later Ranveer walked into the house, Ishaani's fingers drawing her melody of painful, inexplicable wait to an end as she finally stood up from upon her seat, her eyes never leaving his own ever once.

Ranveer walked towards her with a tired smile upon his face as Ishaani covered the distance between them impatiently, her heart knowing no solace as she threw herself into his arms. Greedily absorbing his essence as her heart relaxed against the warmth of his embrace, Ishaani refused to let go of him as Ranveer circled his arms around her protectively, lifting her off her feet. The horror of the nightmare faded inevitably against the touch of his lips against her cheeks as he kissed them softly, setting her upon the floor as he began to caress her hair in loving strokes.

She could feel him shake slightly as his breath came in deep sighs, the button of his nose resting upon the arc of her own as their foreheads met, both of their eyes shut. Ishaani could sense the slight distress in his eyes when he opened them again, realizing that something was off. Her suspicion was sealed when he pulled his lips into a broad smile the moment he realized that she'd sensed his unknown worry.

"Aren't you asleep yet?"

"I was waiting for you to get back home. What took you so long? And why is your phone switched off?!" asked a vexed Ishaani who was fumed at him she pushed him away, crossing her arms upon her chest. Ranveer gave her a flustered look at the admonishing that reminded him of his mother.

"I-" began Ranveer awkwardky but even before he could complete, Ishaani finally took in his sight entirely, the first detail about him freezing her blood. There were _blood stains_ upon his beige suit.

"Is- is that blood upon you?!"

"My phone lost power, that's why. And I would have gotten home a lot sooner if my car wouldn't have met with an accident," answered Ranveer with a fatigued sigh as Ishaani clasped her hands upon her mouth, her eyes widening in stunned disbelief. This couldn't be. This just couldn't.

"Accident? What accident? Are you alright? Ranveer, I-"

"Relax! I'm perfectly alright!" cut Ranveer as he cupped her cheek strongly, Ishaani falling silent abruptly as she didn't bother hiding away the tears that were beginning to pool in her eyes. Taking advantage of her dumbstruck silence, Ranveer began to explain.

"I was coming back her in a cab when a car hit our from the side. Luckily it was from the opposite end so I didn't get hurt although the cab driver got hit pretty bad. Idiots drive anyhow these days without even looking at the signal."

"Did you see who it was? The car, I mean," corrected Ishaani, her tone now as colourless as her face.

She didn't have to ask a question she already knew the answer to, forewarned as she was. Chirag Mehta did mean _business_ after all. Ranveer noticed the change upon Ishaani's face, his eyes narrowing at her in bewilderment. Something was off about her, he sensed in a jiffy.

But that was something he'd come back to later. For now, he decided to answer her question.

"I didn't. It all happened so quick that by the time we could react, they were gone already. The driver was hurt a so I had to take him to the hospital. He's got a slight concussion and some bruises here and there but apart from that, he's perfectly alright. It was a real freak accident though," added Ranveer, his features suddenly taut.

Ishaani's gaze darkened at the observation.

"Freaky, yes..." she whispered distantly, her heart shedding away fear in the light of a rage that she could feel fuelling up in her heart.

So Chirag Mehta had decided to walk down this path after all - the path to her destruction by taking away the only thing she now cared about. But she would not give him the satisfaction. No, she wouldn't. And she would go to all lengths to make sure that what happened tonight was something that wasn't to be repeated again. And even though it was something she didn't want to do, she knew that it was going to be for the greater good. Atleast for now.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ranveer spoke again.

"So, did you have you food?" he asked, and Ishaani was surprised to find herself in his embrace yet again. She didn't realize when her arms sought the solace of his essence again, Ranveer now kissing the crown of her head worriedly. Sighing, Ishaani looked up at him tiredly. All they had in between them was tonight before they let tomorrow change the course of their lives yet again.

"No, told Mala I'd have my dinner with you."

"Are you in the mood for a little late night excursion or are you just too comfortable in my vest?" joked Ranveer once they separated. Ishaani looked down to see Ranveer's left-back souvenir upon her and flushed. She had forgotten about it.

"I needed the comfort of your essence," she replied simply, not bothering to emphasized further even though she met him full in the eye this time. When Ranveer continued to gaze at her in the same powerful scrutiny that made her soul tremble, Ishaani decided to break the intensity of the moment by giving him a small smile.

"I'll give it back to you tomorrow."

"You don't have to, it's alright," assured Ranveer instantly, Ishaani's face relaxing into a goofier smile. Their moment was broken when Mala cleared her throat from behind, announcing that dinner was on the table, much to Ranveer and Ishaani's apparent embarrassment.

Ishaani led Ranveer towards the dining room where dinner sat in wait for them underneath lids, both of them turning their plates upwards as they helped themselves without speaking another word. The silence in the air remained thick, both of them lost in their own reverie. One remained lost in the unsettling accident that for some reason felt unnatural, while the other remained lost in the fear that the threats made to her were not in vain. Chirag Mehta was indeed on the kill, and he wouldn't rest until he got what he'd set out for. Destroying both of their lives, starting from Ranveer.

And through the bitterness reflected Ishaani upon her life, wondering about the strange ways that the journey had that brought her to where she was today and how it was that she'd reached right at this moment of her life today. As a child, she'd made so many plans with a gusto to march and stomp away at the world as she fulfilled all her dreams and her heart's desires to the fullest, letting nothing bind her down. And yet not a single plan had materialized even though she did reach the end point that she always wanted to achieve. Pehaps God did hand her down all the tools to write destiny the way she wanted it even though she ended up at the end point written for her already.

Or had she?

"What are you laughing at?" asked Ranveer suddenly, snapping Ishaani our from her daze. She flushed dully when he looked confused; she didn't realize that she'd laughed aloud rather humourlessly.

"Nothing, really. I was just thinking about how strange life is," replied Ishaani after some time, her mind now going upon a new tussle - should she or should she not tell Ranveer about Chirag?

"What do you mean?" he asked as he took another spoon of the gravy, looking at her worriedly now. Something was terribly off the mark, he was certain. Ishaani sighed, her eyes suddenly blazing in the generous lights of the room even though when she spoke, the scorn bled away through her voice.

"There was a time when I thought I had my entire life planned, right from my education to my old age even through the uncertainties. I was so crazy about going to the US to complete my Masters and revolve my life around so that nobody could ever call me the _illegitimate_ daughter of Harshad Parekh again. Look where life brought me today and how it brought me to it."

"You did complete your Masters from here, though," remarked Ranveer, and somehow the memory of that particular achievement in her life only made the resentment in her heart grow.

"It was a compromise I was willing to make because I supposedly loved _him_ so much," she began, her tone scathing. For some reason, it stung Ranveer terribly even though the gasp that left his lips was silent. Ishaani remained silent for a few minutes before she mused aloud in the same bitter tone.

" _Love_... it feels like such a joke at times, associating him and the fact that I even thought that I was in love with him."

"Ishaani, what happened, happened. You can't do anything about it," interrupted Ranveer solemnly, realizing that there was something eating at Ishaani terribly and it definitely had something to do with Chirag. She sighed to herself, not really heeding his advice as she ploughed on.

"Do you know the first trick he used from your book? To start with the whole manipulation?" she asked suddenly, her question taking Ranveer completely offguard.

The mention of the book reminded him of the demon he'd created. It reminded him of what his one overambitious plan had cost them both, even if it was Ishaani's wish at the end of the day.

It was better to not know people at times than to know them so well.

"The five-minute date?" put out Ranveer as a guess after a few minutes, his mind instantly seeing it to be an appropriate trick to begin a manipulation with although it was rather risky, he had to admit. The look upon Ishaani's face however, made his heart squirm uneasily.

"Yes... It was during my twentieth birthday. The time the two of us fought on the phone. I was distraught the entire day until in the night, Chirag convinced me to come with him for five minutes downstairs ans towards the garden. And yet all through the gesture, all I could think about was how this was something you'd do, my thoughts never once moving away from you," spoke Ishaani in the same monotone as Ranveer heard on in silence.

It was not the first time that he was hearing about the five-minute date or what a turning point it had been in their supposed 'equation', and yet the irony of the situation seemed to get to him even more so tonight when the night only seemed to leave them both restless. Through her narrative, Ishaani could only ponder upon one phrase from her latest conversation with Chirag that floated into her mind time and again.

 _The two of us are much more alike than you think. It's why you fell for me so easily in the first place._

When Ranveer didn't break the silence between them as it only seemed to prolong into an stretch of awkwardness, Ishaani decided to ask the question she'd been meaning to ask him since ages now.

"This was what you were planning for my twentieth birthday originally, no? The five-minute date after which you'd take me to the terrace and confess your love for me, giving me the 100-page copy of the book?"

This time, it was Ranveer's turn to smile ruefully.

"That and the manuscript of _Caffeinated Love_ , which ofcourse back then was _Another Night at the Cafe_. It was a night I'd carefully structures for so many months on end. Even in Sydney. And after the proposal, I was planning to take you to Surat to talk about this with my parents if you'd have said yes."

Ishaani remained quiet for several minutes, her mind never once at peace as the turmoil between her mind and heart only grew darker. She was supposed to protect him at all costs and she wouldn't let Chirag's shadow fall upon him at any cost. But what about the assurance her heart wanted from Ranveer that she'd only get if she came clean about all of this?

What was she supposed to do tonight?

What was right or what was easy?

"And what I gave you in return was extraordinary," remarked Ishaani suddenly with such self-reproach that managed to catch Ranveer's attention towards her, the fear for her in his eyes growing deeper. He was about to speak when she beat him to it, her voice harsh.

"Sometimes, I don't regret the pain I've had to live through. The loneliness I've had to live with..." she continued, trailing off when Ranveer took her hand within his own.

His eyes tried to delve into her soul through the windows of her eyes and yet, he found them firmly shut to him. There was insurmountable love to drown into, yes. But the windows to her soul were shut, Ranveer understanding that the root of her unspoken misery went way deeper than he expected it to go. This was going to take time to unravel, for unraveling it was a must. Ishaani Parekh was an extremely dangerous woman when she guarded his secrets this strongly.

And so for now he decided to let go of the topic, jumping upon something related that he'd been curious about ever since the two of them had met Disha back in London.

"Do you really have no qualms against your family, Ishaani? Or is that something you just tell yourself to ease away the weight of the past that does you no good?"

Ishaani took some time to think upon the sudden change of topic, even though when she spoke, her answer was as frank as she could hope for it to be as she flashed a faint smile at Ranveer.

"I don't, honestly. I mean, most of them have redeemed themselves, I guess. Disha and I have never been on better terms, Prateik was clearly too young to know what was even happening and he was innocent so there's nothing I could hold against him."

"And Gauri?"

"How do I hold any grudge against a woman who was trying to fight for her love to breathe in a society where everyone was hellbent on killing it even before it could grow? Nobody understands her plight better than I do today and if I were in her place, I'd have done exactly that myself. But maybe life's given us a second chance to catch up after all these years. Maybe once you leave, I'll drop her a visit. See how life's been with her in all these years."

"What about Sharman?"

"He paid his dues after what he did for us back in London. He didn't have to do that and yet he let me bring the legacy under the Parekh tier and with no profit to him. It was what we were talking about when you were held back by Mr. Tennyson. I was all storming at him when he told me about how DeBeers got wind of the ripples from our end even though he managed to save grace since we did everything under the law. They had nothing to hold against us."

"He'd make a bad businessman, mixing his personal and professional lives like that," mused Ranveer jokingly as both of them chuckled at the cheeky remark, the wise words of Harshad Parekh echoing around them in past memory. The moment they sobered, however, Ishaani continued speaking, her tone now gentler although the regret in it didn't go amiss by Ranveer.

"I don't care. He may have been an opportunistic fool back then, but atleast he did make amends his own way. Maybe he did have some heart left from the old days after all. I may not be able to go back to trusting him the way I did as a child, but I don't hold anything against him either. We both have our own personal space and we respect that, and maybe with time I guess we'll find the lost love as well."

"And that leaves Devarsh," stated Ranveer, his voice strangely blank. Ishaani sighed.

"Yeah. Him I don't know what to do with. He was never like that," she added as her eyes dropped, the fact that Chirag Mehta's singular presence had taken away so much from her, including her family, making her soul burn with a fire that seemed to be scorching her insides with a ferocity that was beginning to make her sick. She could feel her hands begin to shake slightly, feeling an emotion she'd never felt with such strength before - the urge to _kill_.

"None of them ever were. It's what life does," reasoned Ranveer in a heavy voice, shrugging his shoulders as Mala cleared away their plates.

"I guess. Who knows, maybe he'll save our lives and redeem himself since Sharman did save our careers and our empires," added Ishaani rather sarcastically as Ranveer didn't bother hiding his amusement, bursting out into a peal of laughter that only made Ishaani's lips twitched dangerously.

She wondered how they could even laugh upon the tragedies of their life that had left them bereft, but when life had left nothing behind for them except the capability to fantasize upon what their journey could have been otherwise, perhaps laughing at the irony of life was the only thing left to do.

"You still live in that fairy tale land of yours at times now, don't you?" asked Ranveer the moment he sobered down, the smile upon Ishaani's face breaking out at long last. It was the first genuine one ever since he'd returned back home.

"It's always good to hope in life," shot Ishaani in a sudden burst of unexpected optimism as she remembered her conversations with his parents respectively.

Life had not given her too many instances of optimism, but she was coming to appreciate the concept now that she was beginning to understand yet again the power of hope. While she let Ranveer absorb the weight of her first statement, she gave him something more to ponder upon as well when she spoke next.

"Even _this_ was an impossible thing for the two of us once upon a time, wasn't it?" asked Ishaani even though it was more of a statement as she pointed at him first and then herself. Ranveer nodded his head appreciatively.

"You make a fair point. You've learnt to argue well in all these years," added Ranveer as her gave her a sly look, Ishaani folding her arms across her chest not unlike a child now.

"I always argued _well,_ " she began, earning a snort from Ranveer who now looked like he was having a hard time biting down his retort that ached to leave his lips. Shooting him a dirty look, she continued in the same confident tone.

"I've just learnt to reason better like Papa."

The mention of his name smacked the smile away from upon Ranveer's lips. He could feel his eyes sting at the sides as it threatened to close, and yet Ranveer fought the urge for he knew what awaited him the moment he would shut them - the same suffocating mass of the past that he no longer had the will to face. No matter how hard he tried, the past only seemed to cling on to him harder every time he decided to let go of it.

Forcing his mind to not go down that path again, Ranveer took a deep breath before making conversation again, though this time it was more of a confession he chose to voice out.

"Sometimes I close my eyes and I feel like its all a dream. That I'll open them again and I'll be back at the servants' quarters getting ready to leave with Mota Babuji for the BSE. We'd have such insightful conversations on the way - sometimes about business, sometimes about life, sometimes about love. I miss him so much. Baba was the one who taught me to walk but Mota Babuji was the one who taught me what it truly meant to stand upon your own two feet."

Ishaani smiled at him lovingly, knowing how close he was to her father. Harshad Parekh was the man Ranveer saw his God him and he revered him the same way, being his most loyal and faithful disciple through the journey until death tore them away in the walk of life. A wise person had once said that to the great mind, death was but the next great adventure. She wondered what was it to the ones left behind.

Perhaps that was life.

"We'd have driven him mad, I think. Especially if he knew about our situation right now," spoke Ishaani after some time when Ranveer looked better in control of his emotions, hoping that it would lighten up the mood. To her dismay, she found herself sinking into her dark, pensive mood even more, now beginning to feel terrible as she found herself being pushed towards breaking point.

"He'd have tried being our voice of reason, like always. Although I think Falguni Maa would have been the better candidate here with her practical yet slightly blunt approach about life..." confessed Ranveer as an afterthought, Ishaani cocking her eyebrow at him in question.

"Slightly?"

"Do you blame her, really? She wasn't wrong even in the slightest if you think about it, you know," admitted Ranveer, an uncomfortable look upon his face as he noticed Ishaani lose the colour from upon her face even more.

And in the space of a second, Ranveer could have sworn that he'd seen the reflection of her mother in the cold stare of _Miss Parekh_ that broke surface, the breath getting hitched in his chest. It was an uncanny resemblance that he'd never wanted to see in Ishaani _ever._ Something both he and her father had strived day and night to protect her from and yet that was exactly what life had turned her into. A cold stone who once trusted too much and too blindly.

Ishaani gave him a deep look, words leaving her lips in a sincerity that made Ranveer gawk at her in stunned disbelief for he had not heard her talk about her mother with such love and _longing_ in a long, long time. Especially since her _father_ had become her world whose shelter she never left until she was forced to.

"You know, as a child, you know how things were between Maa and myself. And somewhere along the line, you know that even though I resented my mother for her attitude and materialistic approach, I loved her so much even though I never appreciated it enough. It was the day she passed away and she just lay there, peaceful and unknowing... It was that day when I truly realized how much I really loved her and how much I really appreciated her. What she meant in my life and how much she mattered to me and how much I cherished her."

"That's what death brings about," agreed Ranveer, the taste in his mouth bitter. Ishaani nodded her head, the sigh she let out hiding a dry sob as she continued.

"We must have had so many arguments and there were times where I believed that I hated her as well because of the kind of things she'd say. But the day I turned into Miss Parekh, I realized that all she ever told me was the truth. The truth in plain black and white because that's how the world was. Cold, harsh, manipulative. Years ago we had an argument... just a couple of days before you got your scholarship letter."

"I remember..." cut through Ranveer, letting his memory take him back to the night she had told him all about it, the affront in her tone for her mother making him gasp.

He'd sat her through the night and tried to talk her out of it by explaining how her mother was telling her all this for her own good, but something seemed to have stung her too hard. She refused to understand. And as Ranveer sat with Ishaani upon the table tonight, he realized why her mother's words had affected her so much - her heart knew what her mother was saying was right. And her unspoken feelings for him that her mother had meant to make her realize was something that had left her at unease.

Ishaani relaxed back into her chair, a faint smile tracing it's way upon her lips now.

"That night, I was so mad at Maa! I could have torn my lungs yelling at her and it wouldn't have expressed my anger for the things she told me. And you bore witness to my rant that night. And yet, every single bit she told me that night was correct. I was fooled in the name of love, I had to fight in a cold cruel world for survival, I lost the shelter of the two men who'd always protected me against everything... and I did have to become the cold, manipulative bitch that the world knows me as today even though I didn't want to. But she was right... It was when I stepped into her shoes that I realized why it was that she could never trust or love ever again. And perhaps that's the only difference between the two of us. She _loved_ the wrong person. I _chose_ the wrong person. It's why she could never love again, and yet I can. Because I never stopped loving you to begin with."

Ranveer pondered upon her words before giving his own judgment.

"She may have been harsh upon you at times, Ishaani. But she was a woman who'd experienced the world at its worst. She knew what she was talking about and she just wanted to protect you against it by making you aware about how the world was out there."

"I was glad that she didn't remain alive to see the state my naivety had landed me up into. It would have killed her anyway," remarked Ishaani suddenly in the same self-reproach that left Ranveer uncomfortable once again. He notices that her nails were digging into her skin unconsciously.

"Learn from the lessons life teaches you but never bind yourself to the point of oblivion," advised Ranveer, Ishaani realizing instantly that it was amongst one of the several things that Ishaani had to tell about her mother that night when sharing all of the conversation with Ranveer. Ishaani laughed in spite of herself when she understood what Ranveer was trying to imply.

"And yet its what both of us are doing, just like Maa. Easier said than done, just like a lot of other things," she added, shooting Ranveer a furtive glance when his gaze sharpened upon her. She could feel her resistance shake against his gaze that tried to break into her soul yet again.

"That's the tragedy of living, I guess," conceded Ranveer with the only thing he could think of saying in that moment as he softened the intensity of the eye lock between them. Ishaani heaved a mental sigh of relief as the two of them remained silent.

When the clock behind struck ten, Ishaani found herself snapping out from her thoughts, knowing that another confession from her end was due. She could confess to everything tonight except for the one thing whose answer was the only thing that Ranveer was actually in search of - what was bothering her.

"She loved you a lot, you know. Cared for you and valued you, above all. Perhaps even more so than me. I think she knew... She knew that I was in love with you, around the time you were leaving for Sydney. I could see it in her eyes that she knew something I didn't. She'd sensed it, I guess. Just like all mothers did. I wondered why it was that she'd come to me that night and spoken about my future like the way she did, but I understand now. She was trying to make me see that I was in love with you and what the future held for both of us back then, both good and bad. And oblivious that I was, I sought to argue relentlessly with her without once trying to understand what she was trying to say."

Ranveer gave her a gentle smile now, thinking about the last time he'd met the woman.

"The morning that I left after what happened between us that night, Falguni Maa was the only person I'd met before leaving from the Parekh Mansion. There she sat in her room, quietly and by herself, staring away at the gardens. I'd gone and touched her feet, I remember. And our eyes met. Both of us knew the pain of loss, the true pain of it for we were both going through the same thing. We said nothing, and yet our eyes said it all. And it was for the first time in years that she'd pulled me into a hug. I don't know how long we did remain like that until we separated, and she simply stroked my hair lovingly and gave me her blessings along with only one advice as a parting note."

"What was it?"

"Never wait for tomorrow because there's no promise that it'll ever come," replied Ranveer promptly, Ishaani gasping at the power of the words. Both of them felt a tug of guilt in their hearts as they refused to look at each other now, wondering whether there was even a tomorrow waiting for them suddenly judging by the way things were in their life all along.

When the silence grew unbearable, Ishaani tried to break the ice with a failed attempt at humour.

"That's so like Maa. Even back then with me, she never once voiced herself directly, and yet there was a statement she'd told me that stuck on to me for a long, long time."

"And that was?"

"Logic defines what the brains knows but cannot defy what the heart feels," quoted Ishaani in a single breath while Ranveer heard on in silence. But unlike the previous time, he had an answer readily upon the tip of his tongue this time, holding out his hand to her.

"She was a wise woman. It's no wonder why Mota Babuji loved her so much, and so unconditionally at that. And I'm happy to see that you've gained your mother's wisdom, but along with your father's heart as well. They make a wonderful combination together."

Ishaani smiled at him as both of them got up from the table together, making their way towards the piano again as Ranveer accompanied her this time. Ishaani let her fingers trail upon the keys in a gentle push as the music broke out in symphony, giving Ranveer enough time to watch how her fingers trailed before she brought the tune to a halt. Ranveer gave her an uncertain look before trying it out, the tune breaking at points even though Ishaani had to commend it to be a very decent shot for somebody who was not in regular practice of playing the piano.

But then again, Ranveer had always been a quick learner.

As time grew on, Ranveer took complete command upon the piano as his fingers pressed upon the white and black striped with an unknown tenderness that echoed through the house with a newfound gentility as love seeped through while all Ishaani did was watch. The guitar was more his forte, she knew, and yet the precision he was playing the piano with reminded her of the time he'd purposely lost against her in a battle of words with her father as the referee, learning the basics of the piano as a well-planned punishment that only worked into his favour.

And tonight, he continued to do the same thing as his fingers now played along the tune of _Tum Hi Ho,_ the magic of love suddenly intensifying in the aura around as he grasped Ishaani's hands within his own and pulled them across the board alongside. The tale of his one-sided, unrequited love had a strange sweetness to it tonight, the bitterness of pain and heartbreak inhabited from years fading away against the newfound passion blending into the music, the intimacy between them promising not unlike the song's carefully-worded lyrics.

The enchanting and somewhat mesmerizing tune rang through the house in vibrating octaves, flowing in ups and down as Ishaani shut her eyes, the tune symbolising their life and it's ups and downs so far not unlike a rollercoaster ride. And through the ride, _h_ _is_ love had never fallen weak.

"Are you always going to keep doing this for me?" questioned Ishaani suddenly as Ranveer brought the tune to an end, looking at her keenly as a sheepish smile drew across his face. Ishaani couldn't help but stare in wonder at what God had really created in his form.

"As long as your smile doesn't go back to the way it used to be and as long as you keep smiling, yes," replied Ranveer in all earnest as without warning, he pulled her fingers upon his chest, letting her feel the beats of her heart.

Her lips shuddered, eyes shutting in reflex as darkness grew upon her senses, her heart growing colder and colder with every passing minute as the premonition of danger only grew more and more pronounced. When she dared to open her eyes to the blinding light that met her eyes, the decision was made at long last.

"You can do anything for my happiness, can't you?"

"Name it and I'll do it," answered Ranveer as they continued to stare at each other with a love they found themselves drowning into. It was sufficient to make Ishaani snap out of the stupor, reminding her of what she had to do ahead.

"Promise me that you'll _never_ leave me in the dark. You'll always fill my life with light."

"That's all?" asked Ranveer, slightly taken aback by her request even though her gave her a reassuring smile when her eyes dimmed. "I promise."

"It's a dark night for me, Ranveer. I'm afraid," she whispered as she felt a chill run down her spine, her lips parting in silence as her eyes now reflected the beseech she felt. Ranveer lessened the distance between them as he cupped her cheek, feeling her other hand grow cold in his own.

"Then let me embrace you and take away all your fear. I'll take you to the light," he whispered as he let his lips meet against her own in an intimate capture, his thumb trailing across the black lace of her nightie until it found the spot where the pendant lay. He rubbed along the bridge of her chest where Ishaani's heart now lay squirming in panic driven anxiety, easing the prickles away as he continued to kiss her, their senses suddenly shrouded with oblivion until reality slapped them awake in the form of need for air.

"And what about the rest of the nights?" whispered Ishaani hoarsely against his lips, Ranveer seeing that her eyes had gone red. He wiped away the tear that betrayed her eye and rolled along her cheek.

"I'll do this _every_ single day until I'm alive, Ishaani. I'll always fill your life with light. _Always_."

"What if there's no light?" she questioned, the prickles returning back stronger than ever. Ranveer no longer smiled. The air around them had grown tense.

" _I'll_ snatch the light from the moon and bring it upon your feet, if that's what it takes," replied Ranveer passionately, while Ishaani nodded her head not unlike a child seeking assurance. And yet the questions didn't end for they have just begun, Ishaani's curiosity knowing no bounds as her words worked faster than her mind.

"And what if there's no moon?"

"Then _I'll_ be the light of your life," replied Ranveer, now sensing her line of thought. He stroked her cheek lovingly, knowing that her resistance was going to break anytime soon.

"And what if there's no _you_ in it?" tumbled the question away from upon Ishaani's mouth, Ranveer's lips parting in surprise as he finally saw what she was leading up to.

She gasped moments later realizing the folly of her question that made her facade of strength implode with brutal force. The impact of her shattered resistance resonating through her eyes as Ranveer stared at her wordlessly, the delve into her soul no longer difficult for fear swam into her eyes with an ease. The fear of losing _him._

"Ishaani, what's wrong?" asked Ranveer as Ishaani now began to cry in earnest, hiding her face away in Ranveer's embrace as he rubbed circles upon her back. When her clench upon his shirt didn't ease with the passing minutes and neither did the intensity of her sobs lessen, Ranveer was taken back to the time when she'd broken down in his room the same way years ago during their three month estrangement when he'd read her diary.

"It's the nightmare, isn't it? It's back," he whispered as Ishaani looked up at him, her breaths now coming in hiccoughs even though the horror struck look in her eyes were answer enough.

The nightmares always affected her that way, he knew, aggravated by her own real life experiences of watching him die for her time and again. Even though what had pushed her to this point of paranoia, he couldn't determine though experience had taught him enough by now that it wasn't the nightmare alone that had given her a push. There was something else as well. Perhaps it was his accident tonight, he pondered further.

"I don't know what to do, Ranveer... I just don't... The images just won't go away..." moaned Ishaani as she refused to leave his embrace, Ranveer knowing that it was about time he got her to snap out of it. Gently pulling her chin up even though he didn't break the embrace, he gave her the strongest and the most reassuring smile that he could muster in that moment.

"Ishaani, look at me. I need you to listen to something I'd tell you years ago because it is the truth and I want you to remember something for as long as you are alive. I may not live in myself, but I live in you. You may not be able to physically find me around you someday, but whenever you need me beside you, know that all you'd have to do is look within your heart... your soul. In your memories... in every single breath you take. We are not bound by any relationship... simply by each other's soul. I trust you to know and remember everything - everything I say, everything I do... until we meet again, _someday_."

"Ben Sullivan..." whispered Ishaani as though the name was sacred. Ranveer let his lips curve into a small smile as Ishaani pushed away the bangs of hair from upon his head, letting her fingers trail upon his forehead lovingly.

"That was always _you_. That was what you always told me even back then... before leaving for Sydney. He meant it."

"And so do I."

"I'd die if anything happened to you," whispered Ishaani in an inaudible whisper as her hand trailed across his chest, her eyes shutting yet again as she tried to hear his heart beat against the fabric of his pistachio green shirt. Ranveer pressed her hand firmer against his chest by rested his own upon hers, whispering in her ear lovingly after kissing her behind it.

"Can you feel my heart beat, Ishaani? As long as you live, _this_ lives. The day something happens to you, this won't. That's why I always pray that it's always me before you - that I can buy you an extra breath at the cost of my own."

"That was when I didn't realize that you were the life of my soul. I won't let anything happen to you after all these years of sacrifices. And this time, I will save you no matter what it takes," answered Ishaani as her eyes snapped open, her tone getting stronger and stronger with every passing word.

"Ishaani, what are you-" began Ranveer as Ishaani distanced herself away from him, her eyes suddenly looking as dead as they did when he'd first seen her three weeks ago, even though the first in them was no longer hollow.

"Ranveer, you need to go to Sydney. You've been away from there for quite long and like you said, Jameson was talking about how rough the markets have been getting. You need to be there and make sure that nothing goes wrong. Our personal lives aside, we can't let RV and Miss Parekh get lost in the fair now, can we? Not after the fact that we're just beginning to reap the fruits of our hardwork and perseverance. And that's why I think that this distance is good. We'll get a couple of month apart from each other to come to terms with everything and perhaps we'll be able to think about this more clearly then."

"What are you saying?" asked Ranveer sharply, his eyes not leaving from upon Ishaani's face even once as she made to stand up. Ranveer caught her wrist and pulled her back upon the bench.

"I'm saying that you are not ready still and it's alright, because I can understand. So you have nothing to be guilty about because I think a couple of months apart will give us some more perspective to think about everything that's happened in these three weeks."

"What if I don't need the couple of months?" asked Ranveer suddenly as Ishaani's eyes widened, the words choked in her throat. But now that she had walked down this path, she knew that she would have to stick to it. It was for _his_ best.

"What if I do?" she countered, Ranveer eyeing her suspiciously. Something was definitely fishy.

"If you require it, then I'm willing to give them to you. Why don't you come with me to Sydney?" he suggested suddenly, curious to see whether her response was what he was expecting it to be. He wasn't disappointed in the least.

"I have a heap lot of work back here, Ranveer. Even you know that. The maximum I can give myself a holiday is for four days in five years. Not more than that, even you know that."

"I do hope that you do know that we need to make a schedule of how we are to divide our time once we..." he trailed off at, now eyeing her keenly. Ishaani looked away, his gaze getting too penetrating for her own good.

"Once we what?"

"I don't know. Give this another shot?" shot back Ranveer as Ishaani stood up, doing a double take upon his words.

"So you are ready to take the leap then?"

"I won't know until I do, will I?" retorted Ranveer just as Ishaani sat back, a strange despondence upon her face now. Happiness had always been a flighty companion to her, she knew. And tonight was no different.

"What's going on with you, Ishaani?" asked Ranveer when she refused to say anything further. Feeling the string of his patience snap at her obstinacy to keep all her pain to himself, he forced her chin up again so that their eyes met. There was no escaping this time.

"Nothing. I'm-"

"-lying. Stop lying to me. Wasn't doing this once bad enough that you are doing the same thing again?" questioned Ranveer heatedly, Ishaani instantly understanding what he was referring to. Their last night together before he left for Sydney. Ishaani pushed away his hand from upon her face as she stood up, her frustration evident.

"What do you want me to do, Ranveer? Dance? Sing? Jump like a bubbly girl who looks like she's on drugs?"

"I want you to be honest with me. Say it now, and I won't go. And I mean it," replied Ranveer with the same snappy tone Ishaani used, feeling his own temper teeter at the edge.

The strain was getting too much upon him now, even though like always he knew that he'd have to be the stronger of the two. Ishaani gave him a rueful smile.

"We are no long teenagers, Ranveer. We are _RV_ and _Miss Parekh_ running two empires. Wasn't this your own policy to never mix your personal and professional strands together?"

"There's a difference between mixing them together and trying to prioritize," snapped Ranveer, now looking exasperated. Controlling his temper with great difficulty, he softened the expression upon his face as he found purchase on both sides of her shoulder. He was relieved that she didn't throw off his hands this time.

" _You_ are my top priority, Ishaani. Nothing changes that. RV knows his priorities so you don't have to remind me about that," he added briskly, leaving Ishaani with an amused look upon her face that didn't match the pain that suddenly reflected in her eyes.

"If this is going to be how we are going to spend the rest of our time, then this is not how we're going to be able to give each other a second chance," said Ishaani, her tone now tired as Ranveer let his jaw drop a little, taken aback by the sharp coldness of her tone that still didn't match the look of her eye. There was something lurking within that he still couldn't quite put his finger upon.

"If you don't want to give this a second chance, tell me now. Don't talk in cryptic circles and riddles," stated Ranveer after some time when the pregnant silence between them didn't yield anything better.

And even though his spirits sunk down, his heart somehow could sense something entirely different in the air, the fact accentuated when Ishaani refused to meet eyes with him when she spoke next.

"I just think that some time away is what we both need right now to just sort things out and be more firm and decisive. It's been a gigantic change in our lives, these three weeks after years of isolation and loneliness so accepting all of this right now is going to be a lot more difficult for us than a couple of months later. Because both of us have things holding us back right now so it's best that we don't get into the haze of things just because we are emotionally volatile right now and take a step we both regret later. So it's best that you do return back to Sydney for now and spend a couple of months there."

Ranveer pulled her chin up as he let his finger run upon her cheek and through her hair, watching her involuntarily shiver upon his touch as her lips trembled. Brown met onyx with defiance as Ranveer felt his suspicion grow deeper, knowing that he was missing the bigger picture over here entirely. He knew that he would have to do some digging around now that Ishaani had refused to come clean about it, cursing his luck at her capability to be so stupid even after all these years of knowing that she was a poor receptor to pain. She couldn't fight it alone, not without destroying herself.

"Look into my eyes. Say this looking into my eyes again," he whispered in a desperate plea, his lips dangerously hovering upon her own.

His heart didn't feel the pain of rejection at her hesitation. And yet it felt fear, the same fear that flew around the house through the octaves of the piano. He felt afraid about the unknown that she was keeping away from him, even more so seeing her struggle underneath the burden of it as she tried her best to keep him out from it.

He watched Ishaani's eyes dart down upon them, her eyes almost shutting in resignation. His scent was distracting her thought process. Ranveer let his nose rubbed against her own, trailing along her eye pockets as Ishaani's fingers trailed along his neck, slowly making its way up to his lips. Even before he could kiss them, Ishaani pushed his lips away slowly, increasing their proximity as Ranveer's eyes met her own now in surprise. Her tone remained dispassionate.

"We need the distance for some time. You should leave for Sydney until we figure this out."

Ranveer stared at her keenly for a few minutes as he let go of her. Their eyes remained rooted upon each other though as Ranveer finally realized what it was that lurked behind her eyes behind fear - it was _guilt_ that was hiding underneath the facade of cold indifference. He knew that something had happened to push Ishaani this way again, although what it was, he couldn't say.

"Alright, if that's what you want, I respect your decision. But I don't understand - you ask me to give you a second chance first and when I'm almost there you pull back. What was the point of it all then?" he asked, sensing that through the calm detachment on her face gathered the ominous clouds of turmoil through her eyes.

He could see the hesitance upon her face that clearly reflected her conflict of whether or not to come clean about what had really happened before her features grew devoid of emotions yet again. And yet when she spoke, Ranveer knew that she meant every single word of it, her eyes bearing testament to the emotion she proclaimed out aloud in the most honest confession she could make in that moment.

"I _love_ you, Ranveer. And that's why I don't want to take any chances here," she confessed, her eyes now twinkling with a fresh batch of tears while she bit her lip unconsciously, a give away to Ranveer that she was anxious about something. Even before he could open his mouth to sleep, she shook her head with finality.

"I think it's best we both go to sleep. We both have a hectic day tomorrow and need to be at our best. Goodnight and sleep well."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	148. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The Last Dance  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ranveer sat in his room staring at the wall in front of him, unfocused. Focus was something he'd never strayed away from even as a child, so moments like these were where he brought his entire life into focus. And yet tonight his thoughts were all over the place as he replayed his conversation with Ishaani over and over again, his mind at unease.

Something was wrong, he knew it by instinct. A shower to take off the putrid feeling of blood from upon him had been sufficient time to ponder upon the latest complication. And by the time he was done slipping into a pair of a teal t-shirt and white tracks, Ranveer couldn't have been more ascertained about the fact that there was a lot more going on than met his eye.

Perhaps Ishaani did have a valid point, he thought as his mind dwindled back to the most important part of the conversation they'd just shared. The two of them did need the time away to sort their emotions and to digest everything that had happened in between them in the past three weeks, overwhelming as it was. And yet... there was something about the way Ishaani's eyes dulled in the space of a second every time she told him she needed some time away was something that tugged at his heart.

Sipping away at his fourth glass of scotch absentmindedly, Ranveer shut his eyes and sighed. She'd asked for some more time and he was more than willing to give it to her as well, and yet there was something that felt completely out of the equation. He appreciated the fact that she was willing to accommodate his hesitance and buy him more time, but there was an uncanny deja vu about the entire situation whose outcome he knew already.

He'd done the mistake of leaving her alone once at her most vulnerable. Doing it the second time no matter how logical her explanation felt folly.

But then again, something had changed in these last few days. The inching towards the edge of the cliff had been gradual, every day bringing along something knew until he finally put a foot out into the air when he let go two days ago, not shying away to show Ishaani how much he really loved her even though he'd still not told her the same. It was a confession he hadn't spoken aloud till date even though she'd proclaimed the same several times already. And even as he shut his eyes, the three words no longer remained obstructed in his throat amidst the horde of several thoughts and scars from the past.

He was nearly ready to let go.

All he needed was a push.

Snapping his eyes open, he gasped as though suddenly slapped. How could he have been so stupid! Just like always, his trains of thoughts had gotten the better of him, connecting the links one after the other without any conscious thought until he landed upon one name - _Chirag Mehta_. Ranveer could easily see what it was that had struck him as an uncanny resemblance - the _push._ Years ago, Chirag had given her a push that led to the making of the night that destroyed both of their lives, leaving them in a rut nobody would wish upon their worst enemy.

And that was just one part of it.

Ranveer could sense the same kind of despondence bleeding from Ishaani like the last time he'd left for Sydney eight years ago. Everything was the same - their complicated equation, their unspoken feelings, Ishaani's _vulnerability_. And it was through that vulnerability that Chirag Mehta had sewed the net of manipulation, trapping her in it with such sickening brilliance that she had no chance of escape. But not this time.

Picking up his phone from beside him, Ranveer put a call through as he waited rather impatiently for the person on the opposite end to pick up. To his relief, the phone was answered on the seventh ring, the head jailer picking up the phone from the station where Chirag was supposed to be held. And the next ten minutes of the conversation was enough to seal his already confirmed suspicion - he'd yet again tried a round of manipulation upon Ishaani even though it had barely been four ours of him being out of jail.

The jailer had been rather generous with the information - Chirag Mehta was out on a 24-hour bail that his lawyer had managed to get him, and he was supposed to be taken under custody again at seven on the thirtieth evening. There was a security detail outside his house to track all of his movements. Ranveer in turn had a grim look upon his face, asking the inspector to have a protective detail for them alongside for he didn't require to know the rest of a story that was as obvious as it could get, starting from his accident.

The inspector had complied, agreeing to send a protective detail of two men in plain clothes the next morning who'd stay in the shadows until Chirag Mehta wasn't taken into custody again. Ranveer had nodded his head in satisfaction, warning the inspector to not inform Ishaani about their conversation. He couldn't let her get involved into the same mess twice again. He had let Ishaani get away with it the last time her way, but not this time. The two of them had borne years and years of unhahppiness; he would not back away now that they were just a step away from their rightful happiness.

Draining his glass empty, Ranveer let his eyes wander upon the clock - it had just struck eleven. The silence of the room remained pensive as Ranveer continued to stare at the wall once again, now indecisive. The danger was temporary, the unresolved issues between them not. The fact did not change that he did have to leave for Sydney by the 11PM flight tomorrow night, realizing that even though Ishaani tried nothing more but to push him away, she'd made some very reasonable arguments when it came to their situation as well.

When his mind drew to a blank upon whether or not to leave for Sydney tomorrow, Ranveer let his mind come to atleast one firm decision - he was not going to let her know that he knew about Chirag's bail. Every relationship was based upon trust, and if Ishaani couldn't trust him with things like this when it was the most crucial, he wondered how far they'd be able to go on the same way. He knew why she kept away the knowledge from him but there was no denying - pushing him away for his own safety was no solution to the problem.

Maybe twenty-four hours' worth of time would help him make a better call on this, he pondered. But would she even come clean on this? If she could live with the pain of her nightmare alone for eight years before their three month estrangement because of the same, Ranveer knew that she wasn't going to give up on this any time sooner.

Perhaps some things didn't change after all.

Tempted to help himself to another glass of scotch, Ranveer resisted the urge when he realized that the alcohol wasn't helping him either. He was beginning to feel frustrated at the sudden turn of events that had messed everything up again, their thoughts and emotions all over the place.

Where was he even supposed to begin to bring their wildly spiralling world back into semblance? When would the existence of Chirag Mehta disappear from their lives completely and leave them at peace? What cruel game was life really playing with them now? Was this meant to be their fate - meant to yearn but never to yield? Was life even giving them a second chance or were they just fooling themselves into believing that there was a second chance meant for them? What did await them tomorrow, after all?

Controlling the urge to throw the glass from his hand, Ranveer rubbed his palm across his forehead, now exhausted. Sleep was something that wasn't going to come to him anytime soon tonight, he knew. Two vices in a single night with the third one captivating all of his thoughts. Ranveer twiddled with the ring upon his finger as he sighed, knowing that tonight was to be done for tonight. It was a night they should have celebrated rather than ruin, but it didn't matter anymore. Perhaps it was for the best that he fell asleep in silence rather than create another unwanted complication when life was benevolent with them already.

Deciding to go over the agendas once again for the EGM tomorrow even though he'd gone over it atleast a dozen times, Ranveer opened the bedside drawer beside him to retrieve the files in question, only to realize that they were with Ishaani. Conflicted upon whether or not to disturb Ishaani at this time of the hour, he decided in favour of it at the end when he realized that it would be a good way to check up on her as well.

Swinging his legs off from the bed, Ranveer decided to make a quick detour towards the kitchen first as he made his way noiselessly towards his destination, the house now doused in complete silence. Reaching the kitchen, he quickly searched around for the item of his interest until he found it seated smugly in the freezer, looking as mouthwatering as always. Pulling two scoops each for both of them, Ranveer redirected his steps towards Ishaani's room now, hoping that she was awake even though the room now looked doused in darkness.

Standing in front of her door, Ranveer balanced the two bowls in his hand as he raised his free hand and pulled it into a hesitant fist. His knuckles were inches away from knocking upon the door when he heard a childish bout of laughter resonate from within the room, indicating that she was awake for certain. Her laughter however, piqued up his curiosity especially in light of her mood just an hour ago.

Quietly pushing the door that he found open, Ranveer peeked into the room, his eyes instantly landing upon Ishaani instantly who to his utter surprise, seemed to be guffawing away at her own reflection in the mirror, talking to herself.

"Ishaani, where have you kept the EGM file?" rolled the question from Ranveer's lips even before his eyes landed upon Ishaani. His mouth remained agape as he looked at the candle-lit room in awe, the scent of roses and vanilla bewitching him for a couple of moments as he entered the room, quickly setting the bowls aside before coming back to focus in the mirror ahead.

The moment Ishaani's spotted Ranveer's reflection behind her, she jumped off from the chair and threw herself in his arms once again as she hid her face away in the crook of his neck. Ranveer found his balance nearly buckle as her sudden pounce took his by surprise even though he hugged her back nonetheless, wondering what was wrong with her as she giggled coyly. The moment they separated away from the hug, Ishaani pinched his cheeks as she continued to laugh the same way, unsteady upon her feet.

"Why are you so _cute_ , Mr. Prefect Perfect?"

"Are you okay?" asked Ranveer, who found his cheeks grow warm at her compliment. She'd done away with his vest as she now stood simply in her satin black nightie, the V-neck of it highlighting the pendant that remained perched in its permanent spot, the nightie hugging her figure rather enviously at it fell upon her feet with grace.

"Ofcourse I'm okay!" exclaimed Ishaani as she slapped his shoulder playfully, nearly stumbling upon her own feet as Ranveer caught her in time. He could smell alcohol off of her, the fact confirmed when Ranveer's eyes fell upon an medium-sized empty bottle beside her bedside.

"Are you _drunk_?"

"Yes, so?" snapped Ishaani, crossing her arms upon her chest as Ranveer raised his hands at her in surrender. She continued in the same sing-song tone. "If you can get drunk, why can't I?"

"You don't drink out of reason, that's why. And you usually don't prefer alcohol," replied Ranveer, the drastic change in Ishaani's mood taking him off-guard. Ishaani gave him a sly look, circling her arms around his neck now, grinning from ear to ear. Ranveer wondered when he'd seen her laugh like this last.

"Ooooo, smaaaart..."

"What did you have?" asked Ranveer as he led her towards her side of the bed and made her sit down now that she was getting even more unstable upon her feet. Ishaani tugged at his hand, making him fall beside her.

"Vodka!" she replied rather unabashedly when Ranveer gave her a deadpan look, shaking his head at her reprimandingly.

"Ishaani, I told you not to drink. You can't tolerate alcohol-"

"And neither can you!" she cut across blatantly as she jumped up from the bed in an agility that took Ranveer by surprise even though she lost her balance once again, falling back upon the bed beside Ranveer rather crudely.

"It's different!" defended Ranveer as Ishaani gave him a childish pout, pushing herself up from the bed yet again rather stubbornly.

"Huh, jealous! I take alcohol way better than you!"

"I can see that," mumbled Ranveer underneath his breath as he stood up alongside, following Ishaani as she walked around the room as though her legs had turned into jelly.

"Excuse me, Sunny doesn't get drunk!" exclaimed Ishaani as she flexed her arms in his direction, sticking her tongue out at him before she walked straight into the bedpost, falling upon Ranveer who managed to break her fall in the last minute.

"But my Sunny does!" remarked Ranveer as he laughed at her, Ishaani pulling herself free from his grasp as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Sunny is strong! Sunny doesn't get-"

"Mind!" yelled Ranveer as he walked right into the bedpost again, rubbing her head rather sheepishly now as Ranveer turned her around, looking worried. He quickly checked her head to see whether she'd bumped it too hard before Ishaani cupped his cheek gently.

"Not from your _mind_ , tell me from your heart. I am your best friend, no?" asked Ishaani, her eyes suddenly as wide as saucers as she continued to stare at Ranveer with the same childish innocence that was nothing short of a treat to his sore eyes after all the pain and fear he'd seen flicker in them.

"Yes, _baba_ ," replied Ranveer as he kissed her forehead lovingly. But the answer wasn't enough for Ishaani.

"Who's your _better_ best friend - me or Greg?"

"What?"

"Answer, answer!" egged on Ishaani as she gave him a playful smirk even though he could see the slight insecurity in her eyes upon the question that had so carelessly fallen away from upon her lips. He kissed the button of her nose this time, his stubble tickling her as she giggled in spite of herself.

"Ofcourse, _you_ are."

"The best of the best?" asked Ishaani stubbornly, Ranveer taken back to their childhood days when she'd ask questions like this to him whenever she'd see girls doting upon him in school. He didn't know that there would be a time when she actually found this kind of competition in his guy friend, the least of all in _Gregory Finch._

"The best of the best of all," assured Ranveer in the same patient tone, suddenly feeling the broadest smile break upon his lips. This is how he wanted to see her for the rest of her life - happy, uncaring, innocent. Who's only worry in life was whether or not she was his best friend. Not whether or not he would remain alive tomorrow now that he was being hunted down by a dangerous enemy who would stop at nothing to have his revenge upon them.

"No, but Greg knows you so well... No, you're lying!"

"No, baba, I'm not," spoke Ranveer in a firm voice as her eyes sought his own, trying to see whether he really meant what he said. The strength of his gaze made her features relax slightly even though the pout still remained.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise, _Princess Moon_ ," replied Ranveer as he tucked away the disobedient strands of hair from upon her face, smiling at her gently. Perhaps this night wasn't ruined entirely as Ishaani gave him a lopsided grin, freeing her arms from his grip and plonking upon the bed again.

"Shoo! Why do you call me Princess Moon? And who keeps such a silly name like that?" protested Ishaani as Ranveer sat upon his knees so that they were face to face. Ranveer smiled rather shyly, the confession rather heartfelt as he met eyes with her in quick glances.

"Well, it's not silly. You were Mota Babuji's _princess_ and my _moon_ , so... Princess Moon!"

"No... It makes me sound like a child," complained Ishaani halfheartedly as she continued to stare at him with the same never-ending pool of love in her eyes for him. It was as though she couldn't get enough of his sight no matter for how long she stared. Ishaani flicked her finger across the button of her nose suddenly, Ranveer doing the same unconsciously before he froze midway, flushing under Ishaani's scrutiny as she burst into another round of careless laughter.

"Which you perfectly resemble, right now," retorted Ranveer as he gave her a mock annoyed look. Ishaani pulled her smile into a taut line, the look upon her face suddenly of Miss Parekh before Ranveer realized that she was imitating her counter-self rather mercilessly.

"Miss Parekh is not a child, she's-"

"A _wild cat_ ," completed Ranveer, biting his cheek from laughing as Ishaani gasped, his comment taking her aback. The laughter from upon Ranveer's lips died away as she continued to stare at him with the same affronted look, his eyes turning apologetic. But even before Ranveer could say anything in apology, Ishaani jumped upon the floor in a feline-like stance, Ranveer losing his balance upon his knees as he fell upon the floor rather messily.

"Meow..."

"Ishaani, what are you up to?"

"I'm a cat! Cat! See, meow... meow..." mewed Ishaani as she continued to crawl towards him, Ranveer backing away steadily as he gulped in fright, wondering what was going on in her mind now.

"Ishaani! What- what are you-" stuttered Ranveer as his back hit the armoire behind, Ishaani bringing herself to a halt right in front of him.

"You called me a wild cat, no?" she whispered as she inched closer, a notorious smirk upon her face as she pulled his chin upwards, their eyes meeting in a sudden spark of passion as Ranveer found himself drowning away in her gaze.

"Err, no..." he whispered back in response as her nose brushed against his own, Ishaani smiling away at him evilly before she suddenly pulled her hands into a pair of claw upon his face.

"See my claws!" she exclaimed as she lunged for his face, Ranveer barely escaping her attack even though her nails did manage to make contact at the side of his neck. Ranveer stared at her in stunned belief for a moment, the spell of their moment broken away rather rudely as it took him a couple of seconds to find his voice back.

"And ouch they hurt!" he complained reproachfully as he still remained pinned against the wall. Ishaani tilted her head to her side as though wondering whether or not to say what she wanted to as Ranveer tried to read her mind. A drunk Ishaani was definitely someone he couldn't read, he noted with utter astonishment as she bridged the gap between them yet again, even though this time her eyes remained purposeful.

"Kiss me," she spoke at long last as Ranveer let his jaw drop at the boldness with which she'd put worth her wish, bridging the gap between them as she looked like a woman on a mission. Ranveer pressed his finger upon hers and gave her a decisive look.

"No. You are drunk and you need to sleep."

"Then sleep with me," insisted Ishaani as she now sat herself upon the floor, cross-legged. Her arms remained crossed upon her chest as though was waiting for Ranveer to pick her up or tell her something, even though for some reason Ranveer found dumbfounded. When Ranveer continued to stare at her the same way, Ishaani snapped her fingers at him rather impatiently.

"What? Don't you want to cuddle your Sunny and sleep?"

"Ofcourse I do, but-" began Ranveer, now flabbergasted but Ishaani held her hand up.

"Then cuddle me and sleep with me," she insisted once again, her lips slightly parted now. Ranveer wondered whether she'd begin banging them upon the floor in protest with what he was about to say. Giving her an exasperated look, Ranveer shook his head in a decisive 'no'.

"Ishaani, what happened that night was different. I'm not going to sleep beside you like that when you are not in your senses. You mean the world to me, Ishaani. But I can't when you are drunk enough to not know what's happening with you."

"Then toss with me," suggested Ishaani as she struggled to get upon her feet now, finally succeeding in the fourth attempt. Ranveer got up alongside, looking puzzled.

"Toss? Why?"

"To see who sleeps on the bed. Winner gets the bed, loser the floor," replied Ishaani as though it was the most obvious answer in the world as she made her way towards the bedside table and retrieved a coin from it, walking back to Ranveer in _Donald Duck_ steps. Ranveer remained torn halfway between laughing and wondering what she would come up with now.

"Why does either of us need to sleep on the floor when the whole house is filled with rooms?" he asked, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out from his tone as Ishaani put her hands upon her hips, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Because I'm not going to let you out from my sight tonight, idiot. So it's either the bed or the floor. Your call," she added as she gave him a casual look, Ranveer rolling his eyes at her in exasperation.

"Fine, toss is it. Heads, yours. Tails, mine. Like always."

"Heads. Ha!" exclaimed Ishaani with glee as Ranveer tossed the coin, doing a small celebratory dance to herself before she caught Ranveer staring at her.

He shook his head in mock self-pity, asking the Lord above what he'd done to earn the floor again after years even though he didn't have a problem sleeping upon it. Ishaani crawled upon the bed quickly as Ranveer quickly pulled out two pairs of blankets and a couple of pillows from the spare cupboard beside her armoire. He quickly put them on the floor and made himself comfortable, looking at Ishaani expectantly about what was to be done next. When she only laughed at him, hiding her face underneath the blanket as her head hit the pillow, he gave her a loving look before something caught his attention.

"I've brought you something," added Ranveer when his eyes fell upon the bowls of ice-cream that sat in wait for them. Quickly getting up and bringing them along, he handed over a bowl to Ishaani, who didn't bother keeping her excitement at bay.

"Butterscotch ice-cream!"

"Yes. I was getting you some to cheer you up since I didn't mean to rattle you up like that downstairs. But I see that you did find yourself quite a refreshment," confessed Ranveer, ending with a sly look as he turned to look at the empty bottle. Ishaani followed his gaze and chuckled before both of them devoured upon the ice-cream, the cool cream extremely soothing in the sweltering heat of the Mumbai weather.

It was only when both of them finished having their ice cream that Ishaani spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

"For?" asked Ranveer, suddenly noticing the dip in her expression.

"Leaving you like that downstairs. I shouldn't have been so mean to you," she replied, although her tone still remained slightly slurred. Ranveer noticed the seriousness begin to creep into her childish oblivion though although the thing really bothering here had not broken surface yet.

"I was just worried about you, that's all. I understand now," added Ranveer as he noticed Ishaani's features relax considerably. It was the truth that he did understand the entire scenario way more clearly now, thankful that he came to know about it before it was too late or misunderstood her intentions, noble as they were. Shutting his eyes as he felt his head throb dully, he rubbed his temples absentmindedly, almost forgetting about Ishaani's presence until her voice cut through.

"Why are you rubbing your temples?"

"Nothing, just a light headache," muttered Ranveer, keeping his mouth shut that his head was aching because of the impact of the accident. Ishaani gave him a worried look as she teetered at the edge of the bed, caressing the back of his head softly.

"Let me give you a massage. Sit up straight and lean against the side of the bed. Now put your head back on the mattress and relax," she instructed, now sleeping on her stomach in a horizontal line on the bed.

"Ishaani, what are you-" began Ranveer, but fell silent under Ishaani's gaze as he did what she asked of him.

Resting his head upon the side of the bed as the plush mattress cushioned his neck, Ranveer shut his eyes as he felt Ishaani's fingers find purchase on either side of his forehead, her fingers rolling upon his temples in waves. Ranveer grunted in appreciation as he found himself on the brink of falling asleep as Ishaani's fingers continued to work it's way through his headache magically, the pain subsiding marginally.

At some point of time, Ranveer thought he was dreaming as he felt a pair of comfortable hands brush upon his face, a strange warm feeling making his heart feel at home. He was snapped out of the stupor when he felt a pair of soft lips claimed his own in an upside down capture. And yet Ranveer didn't bother pulling away as the tenderness of the kiss was more than welcome, Ishaani's lips meeting and parting against his own in long intervals as she continued to taste his lips with the same inexplicable delight that no longer required their lungs to be filled with air anymore.

Who needed air when love was more than enough to live upon?

Ishaani's hair fell upon his face as a shield as her fingers continued to trace along his jawline, her thumb slowly trailing down his Adam's apple as he smiled against her lips rather sheepishly. There was a intense love in the way she kissed him tonight, something that only made Ranveer want to leave the world behind to have the moon beside him like this until his last breath. All his life, he'd loved her and hoped like a delusional fool for the day she'd supposedly love him back even though the thought seemed imprudent even in his dreams.

And yet today he lay in her embrace, feeling the love of a lifetime flow in between them as he let his hand cup her face. She was his to protect and he would leave no stone unturned to make sure that no evil eye ever fell upon her again, especially that of her past. She may try to be his shield but the fact didn't change that at the end of the day, he was always going to be her invisible benefactor because that was always what he was meant to be. Even though he was no longer bound by the restraints of loyalty, his last promise to his mentor still remained alive in essence - it was always going to be loyalty before love. Until the end.

Hitting decrescendo with the kiss that melted away into gentle pecks, Ranveer and Ishaani opened their eyes simultaneously as a goofy smile remained plastered upon both of their faces, Ishaani suddenly looking even more radiant as her skin glowed in the dim candle lit room, the black satin elevating the milkiness of her skin even more.

"What was that for?" whispered Ranveer as he turned around, the small only getting broader and broader upon his face as Ishaani continued to remain sleeping with her chin perched upon her palms. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"For being unbelievably _cute_."

"Appreciated. Now-" began Ranveer, eyeing the clock with a little apprehension as he saw it strike eleven thirty, but even before he could complete his suggestion, Ishaani suddenly sat up straight as though zapped.

"Dance with me!"

"Who? Me?" gawked Ranveer in response as he blinked his eyes at her stupidly. They had an early day tomorrow, and the fact that Ishaani didn't even to have a care in the world in her drunken stupor was beginning to worry him slightly now.

"Do you see anybody else over here? If you see, let me know also!" cackled Ishaani as she got up from the bed, now tugging at Ranveer's arms in an attempt to pull him up as well.

"Ishaani! Go to sleep, we have an early day tomorrow!" protested Ranveer as he tried to pull her down to sit upon the bed. To his dismay, she managed to pull him upon his feet only too easily.

"Don't be so boring, Mr. Prefect Perfect! Atleast let us enjoy this last night together... Who knows whether we are going to have this tomorrow or no?" she whispered sincerely, her eyes suddenly brimming with unexpected tears as she turned her face away from Ranveer's. He sighed, pulling her chin up only to find her coal-like eyes glittering with tears. He smiled softly.

"Alright, don't get so sentimental now. What do you want to dance upon?"

"Anything!" exclaimed Ishaani as her face lifted, the smile back upon her face in moments that only made Ranveer smile in return. He'd missed _this_ childish innocence and friendly banters between them that life had sapped off of them rather ruthlessly, and if tonight was about walking through the fond memories of an untarnished past, he was willing to do that with all his heart.

"But no Kishore, Rafi, Mukesh," added Ishaani as an afterthought, Ranveer pursing his lips up as though hurt by her statement. Ishaani only chuckled unabashed at his reaction, pinching his cheek once again.

"Then we'll need to find something on the radio," suggested Ranveer as he quickly walked over to the radio set and turned it on, the Bollywood classics playing upon it with the grace of the past. Ranveer held out his hand to Ishaani, who accepted it by shooting Ranveer a quick smile, letting him take her into his arms as they swayed upon the spot with ease, the blankets beneath cushioning their feet.

"Not bad, Ishaani. You've learnt to dance pretty well in all these years. I used to be so afraid that you'd stub my feet," joked Ranveer in the middle of the song as he noticed Ishaani getting drowsy, her head falling upon his chest tiredly.

"Practice makes one perfect," she mumbled in response as Ranveer sighed, letting his head rest upon her own as his mind wandered behind to their old days in the glory of a past they only truly valued in a present where they had everything and yet, nothing.

"Remember how we'd practice days on end for that competition we had to perform together in?"

"In which we came third? Ofcourse I do! I sucked there! You would have easily come first had it not been for me," replied Ishaani as she looked up at him, her voice not too slurry now.

Ranveer was surprised to see the sharpness return in her eyes, her gaze now scrutinizing him with flickers of pain, guilt and fear beginning to make its way in her eyes again. Ranveer felt his heart sink, realizing that the intoxication was fading away from upon her senses, bringing her back to a reality they could no longer escape from. Neither its emotions nor its complications.

"There's nothing like that. We performed together well, and we came third. That's what matters," replied Ranveer in a firm tone, hoping that Ishaani would simply fall asleep. To his dismay, the sleep seemed to have been sapped away from her eyes, both of them no longer aware about the song playing in the background, both of them faintly catching the phrase _Tujh Mein Rab Dikhta Hai_ in the distance.

"Remember that other dance competition that you wanted to enroll into?" asked Ishaani suddenly as her eyes continued to reflect the same rue in them, Ranveer feeling a lump rise in his throat at the thought of the competition. Life had its cruel ways for certain...

"Ofcourse I do. I really did want to enroll into it but-"

"-but you couldn't. Because of _me_ ," added Ishaani as she made to pull herself away from her embrace. Ranveer held her back, no longer smiling. The air of childish innocence had left them again, leaving behind in its wake the same mounting tension from earlier in the evening, _danger_ standing in between them now with its unwelcome essence like always.

"Not because of _you_. Because I had an accident at the factory. Its about time you stopped blaming yourself for this," spoke Ranveer in a strong tone, the exasperation in it not gone amiss by Ishaani, who chose to let her head rest upon his chest now. She no longer had to strength to meet eyes with me, Ranveer realized. Her defenses were beginning to collapse.

"You wanted the prize money so badly so that you could ease the financial crunch from upon Kaka's shoulders," stated Ishaani after dancing a little more for some time, both of them trying to drown away their worries with the other's essence. Ranveer smiled into the crown of her head.

"What happened, happened for the best. I would have won ₹50,000, perhaps. But if I would have, I wouldn't have realized my passion and my ambition in life and maybe I'd have never had sufficient motivation to work and strive for it and earn my freedom. And then maybe, the net worth of my empire would have not been what it is today," reasoned Ranveer, a shrewd look in his eyes now as they sketched life's irony. Ishaani looked up at him, a smirk upon her face.

"Nearly 50 _billion_ Australian dollars, if I'm not wrong," she added, the tension of the moment dispelling away when they both burst into peals of laughter, the ice-breaker more than welcome. Ranveer pulled her into her embrace as they both sighed deeply, wishing that the night never drew to an end now.

"That incident changed my life entirely, Ishaani. It was the turning point of my life in more than one way and it is something I have no regrets about. On the contrary, I thank God for giving me the strength to pull through that incident and realize the value of life and the people who truly loved me. Maybe its why I haven't entirely given up on life in these six and a half years, no matter how sorry that existence has been. Fighting for survival is embedded into my being now, I guess."

Ishaani nodded her head against his chest, holding on to him a little harder now. Ranveer could hear her voice shake with the effort of keeping it steady when she spoke next. And yet the longing in her voice made his breath hitch in his chest in fright.

"Don't you wish to sometimes just... sleep, you know? Shut your eyes and never open them again? No pain, no fight, no loneliness, no guilt. Nothing. Just calm and peace. Just yourself."

"Is that what you tried to achieve with the scalpel?" asked Ranveer, letting her bury her face in the fabric of his t-shirt. This was a question neither of them willed to know the answer to by looking each other straight in the eye, afraid of what they might find along.

"The scalpel was my companion. It made me strong. It's what kept me alive," whispered Ishaani, the defiance in her voice still intact. Ranveer sighed.

"No, the scalpel made you think of your weakness as your strength, camouflaging your vulnerability underneath pain, letting the guilt flow away in blood. Ishaani, hurting yourself is not the redemption for escaping your guilt. Even though you did it just for a year and now in these two weeks, but running away from your problems is not the solution. It never will be."

"Isn't that what you tried to do though with the insomnia?" asked Ishaani suddenly as he dared to look up at Ranveer this time. Ranveer didn't shy away for letting her delve into the darkness hidden in his soul even though an invisible barrier stood in between to keep the darkness away from consuming her.

"It's better to live in the present than shut your eyes and live in the same memory of the past every night," he whispered in response, Ishaani not needed any more specifics to understand that Ranveer was talking about the turning point of their life - their inglorious farewell on the terrace.

"And what about you taking to alcohol that night?" asked Ishaani, her lips now parted in challenge. It was not an unknown fact to her anymore that he'd tried to put all his pains and miseries to a final end with alcohol that night even though it hadn't worked.

"Kill a vice with a vice, I guess. Or maybe I just wanted to punish myself for what my vice costed me," replied Ranveer darkly, his eyes glazing slightly at the thought of those moments that felt unbearable to contain as memories anymore. Forcing his mind back on track, his eyes now belligerent to know the answer to a question Ishaani had never opened up about.

"Why did you take to the scalpel that night?"

Ishaani remained silent for some time before meeting eyes with him at long last, dropping away her facade.

"Because somewhere deep down, I knew what I'd done to you. I wanted to do away with the guilt. Perhaps I wanted to kill a vice with a vice too," she confessed, her voice suddenly cold with a hatred that made Ranveer's blood freeze. He wondered how deep did her guilt and self-reproach go that could make her hate herself so much even after everything was sorted out now. Almost everything.

"When pain crosses its level of tolerance, it only leaves behind an emptiness, Ishaani. That's enough to kill anyone eventually," he spoke in a word of advise, remembering his own days of loneliness and pain when he'd pushed away all his loved ones. _Death_ had been such a strange shadow in all those years.

"You should have _hated_ me, Ranveer. And yet you didn't. Even through the anger and cold indifference there was _always_ love," whispered Ishaani in the same tone, her eyes growing red now as she clenched at his shirt harder. Ranveer could see her emotions beginning to implode now, knowing what was to come next.

" _Love_ once told me that hate was crossing the line across the threshold of love. Maybe I was too rooted upon the spot to ever move on. I never expected you to love me, Ishaani. You were always the moon for me I was only meant to love, never to yield. I never wanted to attain you because you were never meant to be my own. I was supposed to be the one writing the perfect fairytale for you, with your happily ever after being someone else. It was a bitter truth, and yet I'd accepted it."

"And its why you sought to become a self-made prince?" questioned Ishaani as she cupped his cheek now, a tear finally betraying its way upon her cheek.

"Perhaps. My love was never about losing you, Ishaani. It was always about my one-sided love that was powerful enough for both of us because it was only my own. My love was never my weakness because I never feared losing that love, no matter where life took me then. Whether I won or I lost in the end, this love was my own. My one-sided, unrequited love."

"And yet it left you neither for the dead or nor the living in the end," remarked Ishaani bitterly, the feet never once losing rhythm as their mind unconsciously kept in tow with the beats of the songs playing on the radio, neither of them really aware about what was playing. The conversation had obliterated everything else, starting from the temporary bliss of the bubble of oblivion.

"It left me alive enough for you to find your way to me again," replied Ranveer, the doting smile upon his face breaking through the cold, patronizing guilt of her heart. Ishaani let Ranveer twirl her around twice before they decided to give a small break to the exhausting conversation, getting their focus back upon the song playing. _Ae Mere Humsafar._

"What if Chirag had never entered our life in the first place, Ranveer? What if that incident had never happened in school in the first place?" asked Ishaani as the song continued to play, the irony of it making their hearts bleed now. Ranveer was admittedly taken off guard with the question, even though this was something he'd pondered upon for too long without an answer really.

"Then perhaps we would have not had a story to tell," replied Ranveer as he shrugged his shoulders, wondering how long would they continue to keep their past in between them as a shield because they were too afraid to take a leap towards the future.

"I wish I'd have never collided into him at the airport. Maybe if I'd only have realized my love in time. Our entire life would have been a different story entirely," mused Ishaani despondently, Ranveer instantly sensing the frustration in her voice. He knew that she was aching to tell him about whatever it was that Chirag had threatened her with, and yet her will to keep him away from all of it forced her mouth shut. Instead, he chose to take a different route.

"God hands us down all the tools to rewrite our destiny even though we're meant to end up at the finish line written for us in the first place."

Ishaani chuckled in spite of herself, suddenly recollecting all the things her father would tell herself and Ranveer as a child. His thoughts had definitely given them hope to continue battling life, but she wondered whether half of those battles were even necessary even though one certainly was - the battle of _her_ revenge.

"Atleast I got to see Chirag pay for his sins. He has nothing today - no money, no empire, no freedom, no friends, not even his family. They'd died in a plane crash a few months after our divorce. His parents as well as his sister. And he has no love either, incapable that he is of the concept. I really wonder what Shanella sees in him to believe that he loves her even."

"Loyalty, perhaps," joked Ranveer, the two of them laughing at the absurd answer rather immoderately as the mood lightened once again.

Outside, the clouds kept falling upon the moon time and again as the skies grew dark until the shafts of light from the moon broke through as a relief. The Universe did work in strange ways, more often than not without the knowledge of the people it pertained its symbolisms to. Sobering down after a couple of minutes, Ishaani now dared to curl her arms around Ranveer's neck, letting Ranveer's nose nestle upon the bridge of her nose, enjoying the songs that kept coming in a mix of old and new - some romantic; some playful.

"Ishaani, can I ask you something?" asked Ranveer during one of the songs, Ishaani moaning softly in response as she opened her eyes, the playful aura of the song making her smirk a little as she nudged her nose against his.

"Why one? Ask me two things! And because you look overwhelmingly cute today, I'll give you a concession. Ask me whatever you want and I'll tell you," she whispered confidently, the mischievous smirk upon her face making Ranveer wonder whether or not she'd completely lost her intoxication yet.

If there ever was a time to get the answers he truly wanted, it was now, he knew. Neither of them broke eye contact as the quick rapid fire began, both of them bringing their feet to a halt as question and answer tumbled within the space of a breath. Ranveer's breathing fell slow as his voice took on a silent whisper; Ishaani's breathing grew uneven in anticipation as her voice fell hoarse. The hypnosis of the moment began, the spell captivating both of them as Ranveer bridged away the gap in between them, giving her the security of his embrace while the loving warmth of it reflected in her eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my eyes closed."

"If I tell you to jump, you'll jump?"

"Without a question."

"If I ask you to drown, you'll drown?"

"Without a complaint."

"If I ask you to walk into a fire, you'll burn yourself for me?"

"Without any hesitation."

"If I ask you to stand as a shield in front of myself and death, you'll do it for me?"

"Without even blinking my eye."

"If I ask you to trust me and let go of your past, will you let go of it?"

The answer remained choked in Ishaani's throat as her lips parted, even though no sound escaped her lips this time. Her eyes grew large in fear as it brimmed with tears suddenly, Ishaani now shaking her head vehemently as she broke eye contact with Ranveer at long last.

"No... I can't..." she whispered, Ranveer gaze still not leaving from upon her face. The chocolate of his eyes had hooked itself into her soul, she knew. It had swirled its way into the depths of her heart without even her knowledge, crossing the wall of boundaries between them not unlike a mist. Her heart now lay open in front of him like an open book, her soul its tattered jacket.

"Why?"

"Because it won't leave me," replied Ishaani, the guilt brimming in her heart to the point of suffocation as she took in larger gulps of air. Ranveer rubbed circles upon her cheek as he forced Ishaani to meet eyes with him again, her gaze buckling almost instantly.

"Your nightmare. Why do you keep seeing it?" asked Ranveer, the gasp leaving Ishaani's lips in response not unlike a dying person. How it was that he'd read the exact thought fleeting in her mind, she did not know. But the answer tumbled away from upon her lips even before she was aware about it.

"I don't know, but every time I do... It's so real... So real, all that blood... The life leaving your eyes... I cannot lose you... That's my life's deepest fear... I cannot lose you..." she whispered in a demented flash of paranoia as she cupped his face, the tears leaving her eyes a little more freely. Ranveer made her sit upon the bed as her knees buckled, quickly sitting beside her and pulling her hand underneath the fabric of his t-shirt now. The feel of his skin against her own snapped Ishaani back into her senses.

"I'm with you, Ishaani. In flesh and blood. In warmth and essence. See?"

Ishaani let her head fall upon his shoulder as her eyes now darted across the room only to land upon the empty space where Ranveer's gifted painting once lay. Getting her breathing back to normal, Ishaani freed herself out from his grasp, her voice now low.

"That night, you told me that I don't know what it feels like to see the life leave someone's eyes literally where a moment ago they were a living person and the next moment, just a shell. You were wrong, Ranveer. You were wrong. I've seen you die too many times to know what it means like to watch the life leave somebody's eyes. We fear the same thing at the end of the day, Ranveer... We fear death not for ourselves. But just for the sheer fact that death comes along with a loss whose void can never be replaced. We know the pain of that void when we lost each other once even though we were both breathing. Not alive, but breathing because that's what loss does. It saps the will of living. And the fact that I have to watch you not just leave me but- but die like that... No..."

Ranveer remained silent as he felt guilt surge through his veins at the insensitivity of his statement upon the night in question. How really damaged were they, he wondered as the air continued to remain afloat with the songs that had gone a generation behind, the air suddenly calm. A calm that took Ranveer back to the escape of his dreams years ago where a woman remained just as defiant to take away all of his pain. The resemblance made complete sense now.

"You always wanted to know what my dreams about _Love_ meant now, didn't you? You wanted to know who she really was," added Ranveer when Ishaani's head snapped up in his direction, surprised by the deviation of the topic even though it was a welcome one. It was an answer she'd always been inquisiitve about.

"Who was she?"

"She was _you_ , Ishaani. All along, she was you. The projection of my love for you. She had your essence and attributes, all of them. And yet she the semblance of my love and my voice of reason that had tapped into your own innermost feelings as well that we both remained oblivious to, but was out in the open for everyone else to see. You've been the one who's saved my life every single time in all these years," confessed Ranveer as Ishaani clasped her mouth in surprise, suddenly looking flustered at the most unexpected revelation.

And yet she knew that Ranveer wasn't joking about it - he was every bit as serious as his voice projected him to be.

"Does she still visit you?" questioned Ishaani nosily as she looked at Ranveer with newfound interest. He chuckled.

"The last she visited me was before I left to Sydney. It was when I finally got to see who she really was. We met at the horizon. She told me that she wouldn't return back because I knew the path ahead now. And she was right, because I do."

Ishaani nodded her head in understanding just as Ranveer stared at the clock - 12AM. The thirtieth of October had fallen upon them now. And along with it drew the question upon which their fate dangled. But there was a lot more beyond the question of giving their relationship a second chance - it was trust on which any relationship was built, not secrets. And so Ranveer chose to give the unspoken secret between them another chase.

"Ishaani, you know the quality that I loved about you the most as a child? Why I wanted to become friends with you?"

"My honesty," replied Ishaani, the bewilderment evident upon her face as Ranveer continued.

"Yes, your _honesty_. You've never, ever lied to me, Ishaani. You were always a bad liar whenever you tired, but you've never lied to me. And so I want you tell me the truth. What's eating at you, Ishaani? Why do you need the distance today when you couldn't stay apart for even a moment up until yesterday? What are you hiding from me?"

Ishaani's eyes widened at the question as Ranveer pushed away her palms from upon her lips that had now began to tremble. Shaking her head at him stubbornly, her smile only grew teary as she took his hand in her own and kissed it softly.

"I love you, Ranveer. I love you so much... That's always been the biggest truth of my life. I love you too much to lose you again, Ranveer. And I don't want to lose you... I don't want anything to go wrong this time. I won't be able to take it."

"Ishaani, I'm here. Trust me, I'm here. Nothing stands in between us now," he tried to pacify as he wiped away the tears from upon her face and yet, the haunted look that had returned into his eyes upon her words made Ishaani feel woebegone.

"Except _Chirag_. As long as he stands in between us, I cannot let go."

"Ishaani, stop crying. You know I cannot see you crying. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to pressurize you into this-" began Ranveer, now feeling harassed as Ishaani turned her face away from him, hugging herself instead. She'd have to begin getting used to hugging herself when he left for she'd have to live without his essence for goodness knew how long.

"I never meant to give you so much pain, Ranveer..." she whispered, more to herself than to Ranveer, who could now see the battle raging between her heart and mind even more clearly than before. He sat upon his knees down on the floor when she refused to meet eyes with him.

"You are the sunshine of my life, Ishaani. Nobody makes me happier than you do. And after what we've shared..."

"I don't want to be the cause of your pain and hurt again, Ranveer," spoke Ishaani in a decisive voice that cracked when Ranveer kissed her hand softly, shutting her eyes at the daggers her own heart was being pierced with every word she spoke.

"And you won't," said Ranveer, every word punctuated with a strength that caught Ishaani's attention in spite of herself. She sighed, letting her arms fall upon his shoulder tiredly, holding on to him in support. Ranveer sensed that she looked close to collapsing now.

"But what do I do of my guilt, Ranveer? I trust you with my eyes closed but I don't trust _myself_ anymore. How can I ask you to trust me and love me if I can't trust or love myself first?" asked Ishaani of him as she shook her head, her weak attempt at a smile going down the drain when she saw the tear fall from Ranveer's eyes.

Knowing that the conversation had ended up in the same circle they'd begun from, Ranveer kissed her forehead lovingly as he stood up, his heart feeling a numbing ache that he hadn't felt in a long, long time. Every step he took away from her felt like a step that was taking him away from her forever, and yet he knew he had to keep walking the length for there was no stopping now. He had to do it for her because she wouldn't understand even if he told her that he knew about Chirag. When would life stop playing such cruel games, his tired heart wondered as the soft music continued to play.

 _Lag jaa gale ki phir yeh haseen raat ho na ho,  
Shaayad phir iss janam mein mulaaqaat ho na ho..._

Ranveer's feet came to an abrupt halt as the song's lyrics reverberated in the air in a grace that made Ranveer's heart bleed, his eyes shutting upon the words as he didn't bother trying to stop his tears anymore. The lyrics stung at his heart like no other, as though the song was meant to speak of their farewell in the most heartwrenchingly beautiful way it was sung in, the pain only increasing with every word.

The next moment, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulder from behind as her tear-stained plea reached him before her sobs did.

"Don't go, Ranveer. _Please.._." she whispered let his hands fall upon the door in support, unwilling to look at Ishaani anymore. He wouldn't be able to pull through the night if he did. And even though he silently cried through the pain, Ranveer found his restraint break the next moment when Ishaani continued to hold on to him as though holding on to dear life.

"I don't want you to leave ever again because I may even manage to _survive_ without you, but I won't ever be able to _live_ without you," begged Ishaani when Ranveer remained silent, slithering in between the gap between Ranveer and the door as she hugged him as tightly as she could.

Both of them slumped upon their feet as Ishaani's back dragged against the door, Ranveer's arms circling around hers as he tried to break her fall. Nothing mattered to them anymore except each other, the pain of the impending farewell killing them with all its might. Two hearts bled as one against the door that night as their souls held on to each other's together like never before, the pangs of pain, fear and guilt scorching against their battle-worn souls in a brutally that left them devoid of any feeling except the unrestrained love that they could feel for each other coursing through their veins even thicker than blood.

A love they knew would be their death one day soon.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	149. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: The Curious Marvels of Deja Vu**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the next update! :D :D**

 **Note: The song used here is The Writings' on the Wall by Sam Smith. :) :)** **Also, this is the second last chapter of the FF, the next one being the last before the Epilogue arrives to sum this up with a bow. :)**

 **Not keeping y'all for long,**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Through the turbulent night, sleep did descend upon the two of them temporarily as they remained against the door in the others' embrace. Crying themselves to sleep was not something they'd done for the first time, and yet the insurmountable pain they slept under was enough to make them realize that sleep was but a fading pal who'd soon leave them the first thing dawn broke through. And yet their minds had shut down involuntarily.

At some odd hour through the slumber, Ranveer felt a harsh grip upon his t-shirt as though the fingers holding it had tightened until the hold fell slack, a hand trailing away from upon his chest only to hit the ground limply. But what really cut through his sleep was the burnishing sight of the two phoenixes that flashed across his mind out of nowhere, the dying phoenix stealing away his breath as it remained upon the feet of its white and pink coloured partner. But even the white had turned red until they both caught fire together, that same feeling of incompleteness there as Ranveer's eyes snapped upon moments later.

Feeling disoriented at the sudden change of environment as his eyes grew blind in the sudden darkness of the room after the burning flames, Ranveer shut his eyes again as the images kept returning back, the clarity getting lesser and lesser until the nightmare faded away. Opening his eyes once his erratic breathing had been brought to a still, Ranveer looked around the room to realize that they'd fallen asleep the same way upon the floor through the tears, the music still floating in the air.

Gently pushing away the air from upon Ishaani's face, Ranveer could see that she'd fallen asleep even though her expression remained disturbed, the dried tear-tracks upon her face evident. Mentally heaving a shaky sigh of relief that he hadn't screamed at the top of his voice like he usually would at the nightmare, he picked Ishaani up in his arms, feeling his knees almost buckle with the pressure of his strained muscles at falling asleep in such an awkward angle.

Managing to bring Ishaani to her bed nonetheless, Ranveer laid her down gently as he tucked her in, kissing her forehead lovingly as he continued to watch her sleep for some time. Somewhere along the distance at some point of time, Ranveer heard the clock chime thrice. Looking at the window-side where the wall-clock remained perched, the time now read 3AM. Time did have the knack of flying away when it was the most undesired to do so.

But what were they even trying to contain away in the fourteen hours they had together?

Getting up from the bed as he kissed Ishaani's forehead once again, he let his fingers trail along the length of her hair before shutting his eyes, feeling the exhaustion get to him. But now was not the time to fall weak. He still had to walk the length of today before he could crash. Where life was going to take him after tonight, he did not know anymore. Nobody knew. But he knew that there was only one person who did, perhaps.

Taking a deep breath as Ranveer pushed up his eyes, he quietly picked up the empty bowls of ice-cream and the empty vodka bottle as he made his way out from the room, not forgetting to turn off the music. The candles had burned their way through the night as its remainders still glowed dimly, Ranveer knowing that they'd extinguish on their own soon enough the moment they reached the end of their span. Was that going to be their journey as well - the light and scent leaving them the moment they drew to the end of their three week along journey together in a couple of hours?

No, he wouldn't let his mind wander down that path. All his life, he'd always left his life in the hands of only one person when the dilemma of life grew too confusing to the point where nothing made sense anymore. When hope faded away, he still kept his faith in the one person who he knew held the string on his life in his hands, believing that tomorrow would be kinder. And so he knew that one last visit was due before he left for Sydney. He was done trying to figure what was in store of him now.

Walking back into his room, Ranveer quickly changed into a denim shirt and casual light blue jeans as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He still enjoyed dressing simple at the end of the day, especially since it reminded him of the time when clothes were cycled and recycled for years on end, sometimes even with patched material that his father would extract from his own clothes. His father would tire with the amount of time Ranveer would make him stitch the same shirt or kurta, but there was a bliss even in those days.

The Armanis and the Raymonds had come later with money and stature, but simplicity was where his heart always lay. Quietly heading downstairs, Ranveer retrieved the key to her Mercedes from her room quietly before shutting the door carefully, making sure not to disturb her sleep. He found the car standing patiently by the parking, bringing it to life in a couple of moments as he set the car on path, driving it away without a single thought in mind. Driving had always helped him calm his nerves and tonight was no different.

He wondered whether going for a run would be a better option, but when all his life he'd only run, the option didn't seem too bright anymore. In twenty-nine years, he'd run behind his dreams without a hesitant thought while life chased him time and again, challenging him of its might that he chose not to acknowledge for his own sanctity. And then time had come when he'd touched his dreams and made them reality, but life had gotten ahead in the chase. And since then, there had not been a single day when he hadn't run behind life in a circle of karma.

After years of solitude, pain and unhappiness, the chase had drawn to an end. He wouldn't run anymore because it was time to stand his ground. What life chose to do was its look out. He wasn't going to run anymore. And as the wind kept hitting across his face with an empowering coolness, Ranveer continued to keep driving as his thoughts ran back to Ishaani, the memories from the last few hours hitting him with razor-sharp clarity. Every time he sought to give her happiness, he became the direct cause of her tears even though all he ever tried to do was protect her.

Maybe that was the irony of life. You always end up hurting the people you love the most. And this is what he wanted to put a stop to, he knew. He was tired of being the cause of her never-ending misery and pain no matter how hard he tried. He wanted the moon to always remain in his life but what good was it when the moon always remained in an eclipse of her past? If moving away from her life meant that the eclipse of her past would lift away, he was willing to do that. He was willing to walk away from her. Perhaps life would give him a hint at what was to be done.

Bringing the car to a stop in front of his destination, Ranveer shut his eyes as his head fell upon the steering wheel tiredly. He wasn't sure whether he cried upon it or simply let his head rest upon it when the darkness of the world and his demons alike were beginning to suffocate him, his knuckles growing white under his hold. The ring of a bell snapped him out from his stupor as his eyes fell upon the only place he could now turn to in faith that whatever would happen would be for the best, no matter what the final decision would be.

Stepping out from the car, Ranveer continued to stare at the embodiment of faith where millions of people came every single day with their hearts deepest desires, trusting the one within with their eyes closed as they poured their hearts out in the form of plea-filled prayers. And as Ranveer slipped off his shoes outside the holy structure of the Siddhivinayak Temple, he only shut his eyes as his heart spoke what his mind no longer could with only one belief.

No one left the abode of Ganpatiji empty-handed.

-x-

Ranveer yawned softly as he made his way in the living room, feeling a little lighter. Tears had helped unburden his anguish a little as he sat upon his knees, his lips constantly trembling as words soundlessly tumbled away in the most heartfelt and reverent of prayers. And what had he even prayed for? Just for Ishaani's smile and all the share of her happiness, just for her health and well being, just for her success and prosperity. To make all her pains his own, to take away all her guilt and wipe away the past from her mind, to lessen the scars from her weakened soul and to give him the strength to always stand in between all the troubles headed her way.

To give her everything she prayed for was all he asked as his eyes remained firmly shut, Ishaani's face crossing across almost instantaneously as a small smile made its way upon his lips in spite of himself. If bearing all of the world's most excruciating pain was what he would have to give in exchange of her finding happiness, he was willing to bear it all. But he could not see Ishaani like this anymore for even death seemed an easier battle to fight than watching her kill herself underneath the burden of her guilt.

He didn't know for how long he remained the same way before he felt a soft yet firm pair of hands pull him up that he realized was yet again of the same pandit who'd done so the same way several times before as well. His eyes betrayed no recognition, but there was empathy like always as he patted Ranveer's shoulder tenderly, speaking sagaciously.

"Sorrow is a virtue seldom appreciated by people even though it the most essential."

"Why?" asked Ranveer, not entire aware about why he'd even asked the question in the first place. The pandit smiled.

"The constant flow of light makes a person blind to it eventually. They need darkness time and again to make them realize the worth of light, and cherish it. Such is the similar fate of happiness and sorrow as well."

"How is one supposed to appreciate darkness when you give away your light to someone else and take away all of their darkness in exchange?" asked Ranveer, not bothered about the tears that were still leaving his eyes. There was something about the sage man's words that had caught his attention the same way his Mota Babuji's words would an eternity ago.

"Nobody can ever have complete light or darkness, son. No matter how much you try, light and dark are both accompaniments that cannot be separated. Where there is light, darkness shall follow. Where there is darkness, light shall follow. Nothing you say or do can change the first law of nature."

"Is it easy to sacrifice everything and just walk away for the one you love? Willingly embracing sorrow even though the happiness you truly deserve is right at your doorstep?" questioned Ranveer yet again just as the pandit was about to walk away, his question holding back the man who now gave him a small smile.

"Sacrificing everything and walking away at times is easy. Standing your ground and fighting for what you truly deserve is not. He helps those who have the will and keep the courage to fight, not those who give up halfway. You will get only what's written in your destiny at the end of the day - nothing more, nothing else. But keep your will that strong that even He bows down to your will and lets you write your own destiny."

Even before he could absorb the power of the words spoken to him, the panditji had given him his blessings and walked ahead, leaving Ranveer stupefied for a couple of minutes. Throughout his journey back home, the words of the sage man had continued to ring in his ears as Ranveer felt the paranoia lessen, the emotional upheaval settling down gradually. All his life, he'd achieved everything on the strength of his will as he worked day and night tirelessly to get what he dreamed of. And now that he was so close to the finish mark, he wasn't going to give up. No, he wouldn't.

Bringing the car to a halt right outside the Parekh Mansion, Ranveer got down from the car in a renowned vigour as his feet carried him into the house swiftly. He would not stop at this. If happiness had knocked at his door as a new opportunity, he would made sure to embrace it with open arms. If he had to fight tooth and nail for that happiness, he would until life buckled or he did. He was going to be the sun that made the moon glow the way she did. He was done being the eclipse of her life. He was done letting life mock at him while he moped at his fate. He'd find a way to turn this around. He had to.

His feet came to a half when he realized that someone was in the dining room, wondering who it was at the odd hour as the clock's hands now stood at 4:24AM. Making a detour towards the kitchen, he spotted Ishaani who sat upon the table with Mala, both of them eating in silence as Ishaani still looked groggy enough. There were several food items on a thaali that Ranveer recognize all the too well from seeing his mother eat from it years ago on this particular day. Covering the distance between them, Ranveer cleared his throat quietly.

"What are you doing?" asked Ranveer, his tone slightly sharper than he'd intended it to be. Ishaani's head snapped in his direction, her face flushed crimson as she now looked flabbergasted.

"I, well... eating," she replied evasively, continuing to eat the dry fruits as Ranveer now sat across her, feeling exasperated. How she found ways to drive him over the edge, he couldn't understand. There was no point asking what she was doing and why she was doing it because the answer remained as obvious as always.

"At four thirty in the morning?"

"I was hungry," replied Ishaani nonchalantly, not meeting eyes with Ranveer now.

"So you're having _sargi_?" asked Ranveer even though it was more of a statement than a question. When Ishaani chose to remain silent, Ranveer continued. "Maa sent this to you now, didn't she? I remember this _chunni_ beneath the _thaali_ very well. It's hers."

"It arrived when you were at work. I told Mala to wake me up when she gets up for _sargi_ ," confessed Ishaani at long last as she raised her eyes to meet his own at long last, the defiance in them taking Ranveer off-guard. He folded his arms across his chest, looking just as stubborn.

"You don't have to do any of this."

"Why don't you mind your own business for once, Ranveer? Must you know everything? And please talk a little softer, I have a terrible headache," she added in a much softer tone as she rubbed her temples rather irritably.

Ranveer turned to look at Mala, who in turn gave him a helpless look even though she'd pointed towards the almost empty glass of lemonade. Ranveer mouthed about giving her a painkiller alongside to which Mala nodded her head. She'd already done the needful. Giving her an appreciative nod, Ranveer turned his attention towards Ishaani, who still looked dazed enough to not notice the silent conversation that had just taken place.

"What did you expect after downing a bottle of vodka? I'm serious though, Ishaani. I want an answer," insisted Ranveer as Ishaani put her face in her palm, her vexation at being pestered like this not gone amiss by him even though he didn't really care.

She was stepping on the threshold of madness now by keeping the fast for him even though there was no such need to, and neither would he ever have asked her to even if they were married for he knew how terribly difficult it was. It was something he couldn't talk his mother out of, but fasts were something he never really put much stock in even when his mother would keep several for him during his paralysis. He'd expected better from Ishaani though, wondering whose idea it was exactly from between the two women for her to keep the fast.

"Reverting your advice back to you - all questions don't have an answer to it. Drop it," added Ishaani dangerously when Ranveer made to argue, the latter pursing his lips abruptly as he folded his arms across his chest rather crossly, letting his back hit the rest of the chair not unlike a disapproving child. Ishaani rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine. If you want to fast for Karva Chauth, I'm going to let you fast on only one condition," spoke Ranveer after a couple of minutes, knowing that there was only one thing he could do now in front of her obstinacy. He pulled the sargi in between them as he picked up on a couple of dry fruits himself and began munching on them, Ishaani staring at him rather stupidly until she finally found her voice.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm fasting with you," replied Ranveer, the casualness of his tone almost mocking. Ishaani opened her mouth to protest when Ranveer held his hand up with finality, stopping her barrage of arguments even before they began. Ishaani knew better than to argue with him after all these years, especially with the expression he had upon his face in that moment. And when Ranveer spoke, his tone entertained to arguments either.

Don't even think to pull an argument on this because I've had enough from you for one night."

-x-

The dawn of the thirtieth morning broke out in a gloomy galore that prevailed within the Parekh Mansion, both of them now resorting to a frustrating silence.

Neither of them had spoken anything to each other as they'd silently continued to have the _sargi_ for their fast today, both of them too preoccupied and tired to even fight upon it anymore. They had made their way to their respective rooms without another word once they were done except for Ranveer asking Ishaani to meet him down at six forty five in the morning. The meeting was to begin at seven sharp.

Ranveer had entered his room, sleep once again a slippery friend that had faded away under the weight of a full stomach. Eyes wandering about the room, Ranveer finally decided to begin packing for tomorrow as he began pulling his belonging together when he could think of nothing better to do. Beneath the work files found Ranveer his diaries stowed away as photos kept popping up in between pages every now and then. He'd read through his entire life in just a matter of days, and yet the journey had contained thirteen years of his life on paper before he had no life left anymore.

It was during replacing the the last diary in his hand baggage that an envelope had fallen off, catching Ranveer's attention instantly. Picking it up as he pulled out the letter that sat within, he gasped in surprise when he realized that it was the only letter he'd not sent to Ishaani when he was in Sydney. It was his untold story; his untold confession that remained etched on paper in blue ink. He'd so direly wanted to send it to Ishaani and yet he hadn't. What good would a confession as pious as this one do on paper when there was so much more to be expressed in person.

And so he had waited for tomorrow like a hopeless fool who had not seen life's merciless whips of a reality check until he had. A wise woman had once told him to never wait for tomorrow because there was never one. He did the mistake once, but he wouldn't do it this time. It was a letter she deserved to have eight years ago. But better late than never was all Ranveer could console himself with as he kept the envelope aside, quickly packing the rest of his stuff meticulously, making sure that he'd taken everything he'd need for his journey back.

As though within the blink of an eye, Ranveer realized that dawn was soon about to break upon the sky as he looked at the clock - 6:03AM. And with the dawn would come yet another important event of their life - the public announcement of their merger as they brought an idol of Ganpatiji to the office after an eternity of eight years. Ranveer knew that he'd have to let RV take over for the rest of the day that they were to spend in the office, secretly glad for the facade of the stony, heartless RV whose brains and instinct worked at the same pace.

Freshening up quickly and completing his toiletries, Ranveer came back in front of the mirror after the elapsing of another twenty minutes, buttoning his cornflower blue shirt swiftly as he stared at the plain navy blue tie for a couple of minutes. Pulling open the pre-made knot free, Ranveer pulled the now-loose tie upon his neck as he tried to memorize what Ishaani had taught him. Fumbling a little here and there, Ranveer managed to pull his tie into a crisp knot at the end of another five minutes, giving himself a satisfactory look.

About time he learned to tie and untie the knots of his life.

Pulling on the accompaniments of the exquisite grey three-piece suit he decided to don today, Ranveer slipped on his Mota Babuji's watch with pride as he slipped the letter into the inner lining of his blazer. Quickly pulling out a pair of well-polished brown shoes, Ranveer slipped them on adeptly as he retied its laces, managing to pull a passable knot.

Two knots solved in a day.

Smiling to himself faintly, Ranveer left the room with ten minutes to spare from the time he'd given Ishaani, deciding to make use of it by watching the dawn. Making his way across the servants' quarter and through the stairs leading to the terrace, Ranveer was surprised to find the terrace door open. But even as he stepped along upon the terrace, the sight that met his eye didn't surprise him entirely.

Ishaani stood backing him as she watched the dawn in silence, her long, wavy hair flying softly. She stood in a hater-necked black and peacock shaded anarkali that fell till he feet, her stilettos giving her an edge over the attire. Ranveer closed the distance between them just as the sun finally broke through the horizon, neither of them taking their eyes away from upon the magnificent sight before their eyes.

"It never gets old now, does it? Every morning with a different dawn to a different battle."

"That's the irony of it. No day is ever the same, and neither is the battle of it," replied Ishaani as she finally turned to stare at Ranveer, who still continued marvelling the beauty of nature as he watched the beach at the far end of his view, the sprouts of nature dancing with the winds. And yet, Ranveer had eyes only for the pale blue sky that had something new to show him today.

"Wow, you can the see and the moon both still together at opposite ends. That's rare," he exclaimed, finally turning to look at Ishaani as he took in her sight that remained as devoid of any external add-ons as always. She looked ahead at the sky, a pensive smile upon her face as though weighing her words cautiously before speaking them.

"Then I guess we'll have to become stars if we do want to be together because our story has always been about the sun and the moon."

"Our _untold_ story," corrected Ranveer promptly, his underlying tone catching Ishaani's attention who turned to look at him again.

Both of them had given each other a rueful smile as Ranveer let Ishaani walk out from the terrace first, following her immediately as they made their way towards the car. Ishaani was about to make a dart for the driver's seat when Ranveer held her back, shaking his head at her wordlessly. Both of them taking their respective seats, Ranveer and Ishaani made their way to the office in steadily silence as neither of them yearned to begin a conversation they didn't know the end to.

The only diffusion of tension in the car were the constant round of telephone calls to the shopkeeper asking about the status of the idol, the florist, the pandit, and Rishi and Puneet who were handed over the rest of the responsibilities for the day. Stepping out from the car at exactly three minutes to seven, RV and Miss Parekh quickly made their way up to the conference room in the office where the rest of the board of directors sat in wait for them already. An identical black file sat in front of all the members attending the meeting as RV and Miss Parekh sat at the opposite ends of the long table.

The newest member on board stood up, giving a quick introduction about himself and his company before he let Rishi take over the start of the minutes of meet, discussing a few relative points from the previous meeting before beginning discussion on the currently listed six agendas on the list. Time grew on like an infant as seven flew into eight and eight flew into nine, the two hours filled with crucial, nerve-wracking discussion as the two respective CEOs of the different subsidiaries of the Parekh Empire explained the benefits of the merger both in the diamond and well as the construction markets.

The board of directors proved to be just as much a challenge to convince upon the merger for their questions were as crisp and to-the-point as RV had anticipated them to be. And yet there was not a single question he didn't have a satisfactory answer to as the discussion continued, the various prospects of the two empires being merged into one coming into light especially in terms of expansion and promotion for the inter-dependency existed from both ends to profitable margins.

By another three quarters of an hour, all the board of directors had voted in favour of the merger unanimously as the meeting was drawn to an end. Both RV's and Miss Parekh's signatures were taken at the bottom of the record file maintained as a warm round of applause flew around the room for the now co-owner of the Parekh Empire alongside with Miss Parekh being congratulated for the spectacular achievement of the diamond duopoly in the London markets. The board of directors were redirected to the eleventh floor where the _pooja_ was to be held.

RV and Miss Parekh headed down to the ground floor with Rishi, Puneet and Piyush as the truck carrying the idol entered the premises just then. Everybody stepped behind as RV now took the lead, walking around the back of the truck just as the workers pulled upon the shutter to reveal a bronze-made statue of Lord Ganesha, a such power exuding from its smile as RV shut his eyes, bending his head in humility as his hands joined of its own accord. His short conversation with the panditji in the morning still remained fresh in his mind, and when his eyes opened, RV no longer restrained the warm smile of Ranveer that broke through.

Taking one side of the generously-built statue while taking the lead, he gestured Puneet, Rishi and Piyush to take the other three corners as Ishaani now walked into the premises yet again, the tears of pride in her eyes not gone amiss by either of the four men as she held the vacuous lift open for them to fit the idol. Reaching the eleventh floor, Ishaani took the lead as she pulled open the door to the glass room, the employees all waiting patiently as RV stepped into the room first.

His eyes instantly found the marble pedestal decked with flowers set up right at the far end of the room, his feet now following along the path towards it while the other three men followed his lead. Setting the idol down upon the pedestal with utmost care, RV walked to the front of the idol before getting upon his knees, striking the wick of the oil lamp afire as he joined hands, all the employees falling behind as Miss Parekh walked to the front, doing the same. Both of their heads remained bowed in gratitude as in that moment, the victory of now mattering more than the losses of the past and the uncertainty of the future.

Raising their head up together, both of them happened to turn to look at each other the exact same time, the smiles upon their face identical. And not unlike the sun that cracked through the clouds suddenly, both of them felt the tension between them loosen up as they stood up, letting the pandit take lead now. The next forty minutes had the pandit complete the rituals of the _pooja_ as all of them sat around the fire stand placed in the center of the room.

The moment the pandit had completed the _pooja_ , he handed out a bunch of _nada-chadhis_ for everyone present. Ranveer and Ishaani suddenly sprung upon their feet excitedly as they put forward their hands, exclaiming at the top of their voice for them to be chosen. Realization dawned swiftly as both of them smiled at each other, the nostalgia of the good old days making rounds in their minds when they'd fight for who'd be the one tying the _nada-chadhi_ for Harshad Parekh between them.

The pandit smiled at the two of them and handed them both half a bunch of them as they quickly stood up, bringing back the RV and Miss Parekh on the fore again, relieved that nobody had noticed the past in the present. Handing over one to each employee until two remained for them to tie on the other's hand, the pandit asked them to follow him to the ground floor where they had to break a coconut by the gate and walk out of it without turning back even once, not returning back to the office till before noon.

Miss Parekh swiftly instructed Rishi the keys to get their car out first before they completed the last ritual for the day, asking all the employees to disperse for two hours before they all convened back at noon. She handed the coconut to RV the moment they reached the gate, gesturing him to do the honours as he gave her a gratuitous smile, suddenly unable to take his eyes off of hers. It was only when she cleared her throat did he snap back to reality, flushing slightly as he heard out the pandit's instructions with his fullest attention.

Getting upon his knees, he cracked the coconut upon the ground in a single go as he sprinkled the water around them in a perfect circle before handing it over to the pandit who gave the two of them his blessings. Heading out of the gates without further ado, neither of them looked behind as they stepped into the car and took their respective seats, giving each other a relaxed smile that was a sign that the counter personalities had bid adieu for now.

Before Ranveer could bring the car up to motion, the knock at the window caught their attention as the watchman appeared out of nowhere. Ishaani lowered her glass, giving him a bewildered look.

"Somebody left a note for you. He didn't leave a name."

Feeling her heart sink the moment she saw the familiar scrawl on the piece of paper the watchman handed over to her, she pulled the note open with her heart beating rather irregularly suddenly, feeling Ranveer's gaze burn into the side of her head as she read the note in her mind.

 _Hickory dickory dock,_  
 _The mouse ran up the clock,_  
 _The clock struck one,_  
 _And the mouse ran down,_  
 _Hickory dickory dock._

 _The barrel was hot,_  
 _A bullet flew in a shot,_  
 _It went through the pane and hit him with a blast,_  
 _The driver breathed his last,_  
 _Hickory dickory dock!_

Ishaani gulped uneasily as he looked around the area in fright as though expecting a bullet to rip through the glass at any moment. What kind of sick, twisted game was this supposed to be now?

Perhaps if she could take the driver's seat...

She eyed Ranveer pensively, wondering what she was supposed to say for it was evident he'd read the note as well. Feeling the tremors on her hands, Ishaani continued to stare at the note stupidly before Ranveer snatched it out from her grasp, crumbling it into a ball and throwing it behind the seat. Ishaani stared at him agog as he shot her a casual look, revving the car up to life.

"Thank God for the _bulletproof_ panes of a Mercedes then," was all Ranveer said before bringing the car upon the road, his eyes firmly placed ahead. Ishaani stared at him, devoid of any word or expression even though a storm had broken within her calm facade. His singular sentence was enough to say everything even though he hadn't really said anything.

He _knew_.

-x-

Ishaani and Ranveer found themselves seated in the car yet again at five in the evening, heading back home from the office for the second time that day.

Returning back home the first time had been amidst an awkward silence, Ishaani not having the strength to ask Ranveer about how it was that he knew about Chirag. There was no disappointment or hurt upon his face for the fact that she'd kept away such an important thing from him and that too so foolishly. Just cold indifference - the one thing she could never take from him.

The moment they'd headed back home, Ranveer had made his way to his room without another word, not giving Ishaani a chance to speak even as she tried to give him a chase. Knowing that the two of them needed some time away even though time was now even more precious than the most expensive of diamonds, Ishaani headed towards her room dejectedly, not knowing what else was to be done. It was no hidden fact that it was entirely her fault, like always.

The only thing she could consciously decide to do was change out of the ethnic wear that was beginning to suffocate her, slipping into an off-white blouse shirt done in an in-tuck upon a black skirt that went a little higher than was appropriate as Ishaani eyed her attire in the mirror. Slipping on a pair of full-length black stockings and matching stilettos to go with the look, Ishaani stared at her reflection with satisfaction even though there was something entirely too familiar about it. And yet the more she tried to think about it, the more it kept fleeing her mind until she gave up on it, her mind having too many things upon it than to ponder upon her attire.

Wondering how to spend the next half an hour of her time, Ishaani decided to rearrange her cupboard that she found a little too unorganized for her liking. Segregating the books and work files neatly in their respective piles, Ishaani was halfway through sorting out her diaries during which she was reminded of asking him yet another _question_ that had surprisingly never been voiced in spite of her curiosity expressed in the 'd ask him about this for certain before he left, she'd made a mental note before replacing the diary back in its stack.

She was nearly done with all her arrangements when she spotted something sticking out from the last diary, her mind momentarily blank upon what it could be. What had caught her interest though, was the fact that it was her own handwriting, and not Ranveer's like were on several of the letters he'd sent her during the initial months apart. Pulling out the intriguing piece, she realized that it was an envelope dated two days short of exactly eight years ago from today.

Pulling out the contents within, Ishaani let her eyes dew up when she read through the unspoken confession that she'd sworn she'd never send Ranveer, suddenly wondering how it was that she could have really been so stupid. It was here all along... every single word bleeding of how much she loved him, and yet she had been blind to it all. This was a confession that he should have received eight years ago because he deserved to know the truth. Her mother had once told her that logic could defy what the brain thought, not what the heart felt.

She had tried to read too much into what her brain thought to realize what her heart was trying to tell her all along, drowning away its voice on the only night it had broken free six and a half years ago. But that was the past. She'd tried to find logic in the matters of the heart and saw where it led her in life. But not anymore. She'd make sure to give this to him before he left tonight, she was certain.

She continued to stare away at the letter pensively when a door knock had snapped her back into reality, beckoning whoever stood at the other end to enter the room. She was not entirely surprised to find Ranveer at the door, an apologetic look upon his face as Ishaani signalled him to enter. Ranveer had covered the distance between as Ishaani turned to look at the mirror again, straightening out her chain as he now came to stand beside her.

Both of them stood shoulder to shoulder as Ishaani linked her arm within Ranveer's, their fingers interlocking as they now secretly admired how good they looked together. The smiles upon their face only growing more and more radiant as the colour crept up their cheek, neither of them speaking anything as their eyes spoke through the mirror.

Until it hit her.

The smile was wiped away from her face as Ishaani jerked her arm out from Ranveer's grip, her features suddenly haunted. The sudden movement took Ranveer by surprise as he noticed the sharp change in her expression, suddenly growing worried.

"Are you alright?"

"You- you need to change," whispered Ishaani, her voice now frantic.

"What?"

"You need to change out of this now," she repeated, the same fear making its way into her eyes again she she looked away from the mirror, as though frightened by what it was showing her even though he still couldn't see it.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you," replied Ishaani as she tried to walk away, Ranveer catching hold of her wrist. She tried to wrench her hand out from his grip as he turned her around, his eyes now worriedly boring into her own. The look in his eyes made Ishaani let out a soft shriek in soft of herself.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"You won't understand," she whispered, trying to put up a fight against him before Ranveer pulled her arm in a back lock, his thumb strongly held against her wrist as she continued to silently wriggle against his grip, but in vain.

"Try me."

"Just change out of the goddamn clothes, please!" begged Ishaani, no longer putting up a fight against him. Ranveer slackened his grip upon her hand when her head fell limply upon his chest.

"Give me one reason to."

"Because it will make me happy," snapped Ishaani in response, trying to make him understand about the urgency of the situation as she shut her eyes in distress. Ranveer let go of her as he shook his head at her, the frustration betraying its way into his voice.

"That's not good enough," was all he said as Ishaani met eyes with him beseechingly, letting her hands trails along his shoulders before she cupped his face worriedly. How was she going to make him understand why she was doing what she was when he'd firmly shut himself out from listening to her? It wasn't even his fault, and yet it was crucial that he understood what it was that had frightened her.

It was the curious marvel of deja vu.

Ishaani opened her mouth to speak but Ranveer had shaken his head, taking her hands away from upon his face gently. Hunger and exhaustion were coming at him together, his strand of patience to try to figure out what it was that had spooked Ishaani unreasonably drawing to an end as he made his way towards the door, not willing to hear or know anything else. And in that moment, Ishaani knew that she had to come clean about it if he had to truly understand. It was a nightmare he knew about, so telling him the truth would definitely help him understand her paranoia more.

"We're the exact same today as we are in the nightmare. The exact same attire if you free yourself of the extras and the tie."

"And you think that destiny will change if I change out of this?" asked Ranveer, his feet brought to a halt upon her words as he turned behind, staring at her in stunned belief.

She'd used every bit of courage she mustered to frame her fear in a single sentence, praying to the Almighty that Ranveer did get the message loud and clear. He knew about Chirag, she now knew as well. Then why wasn't he taking it seriously, was all she could wonder as the slight incredulity in his question remained evident. There was no derision or ridicule in his voice for her or her fear - it was simply him not taking this seriously enough. Didn't he know how dangerous Chirag Mehta could get? Why couldn't he just listen to her for once rather than do what he wanted, like always?

"Will you change out of this, please?" she repeated, albeit this time in a low, cold tone. If he couldn't take this seriously enough, she had no patience trying to get him to understand her point of view anymore.

"No. If you think that Chirag is going to come and kill me tonight, so be it. I'm not changing out of this because you're being stupid about this now. He's manipulating you once again and you're letting him get away with it. _Again,_ " replied Ranveer, his voice now decisive even though Ishaani could sense that he was following his instincts more than the facts of the situation. And so she decided to follow her instinct, speaking the first thing that crossed her mind without the slightest of hesitation.

"Get out, now."

Ranveer looked taken aback by the curt dismissal but didn't argue either as he left the room, shutting the door behind him quietly. He left Ishaani to deal with her thoughts as she heard him head downstairs, her own feet collapsing as she sat upon the bed, her hands trembling in anger now. After everything she'd tried... They'd gone back in a circle from where they'd started. Two egomaniacal tyrants who wouldn't back down at anything until they had it their way.

Neither of them had exchanged a word when Ishaani had arrived ten minutes later upon the passenger seat in the same attire, both of them now beginning to feel their anger cloud upon their judgment even though years of experience had taught them to shut up rather than talk what came to their mind first. And neither of them acknowledged the fact that Ranveer did know about Chirag after all, Ishaani not needing to know how he found out about it or why he withheld this from her. They both chose to leave the topic untouched, irate at the complications it had brought into their lives.

The rest of the afternoon had passed away without another incident as both of them didn't bother making contact, talking to everyone in the room except each other until the clock struck five. RV excused himself from the group, knowing that it was going to be a long, traffic-filled journey to the airport that was going to take him an hour to reach.

Miss Parekh noticed the time and excused herself alongside as Rishi, Puneet and Piyush (Sengupta already having left earlier) bid them goodbye for the day, wishing RV a happy journey along with the best and the most heartfelt of gratitude and best wishes, not before assured him that they would keep in touch with Jameson with the latest updates on the newly handed over Singhania Financing Solutions. RV had given them a nod as both the empire holders now left the office in silence, still not exchanging another word between themselves.

It was only when they remained stuck in traffic that Ishaani spoke out of the blue.

"I've always been curious about something. Will you give me an honest answer to it?"

"Depends upon what you ask," replied Ranveer, intrigued by what had caught Ishaani's curiosity. She gave him a keen look.

"Your accident. I mean, the one we had on the ghats. Where you pretended to lose your memory?"

"How come you remembered about that out of nowhere?" asked Ranveer, surprised that she was bringing this up at a time when they had so many other things to talk about. This was the last thing that he'd expected her to speak about. Or rather something he'd not even expected her to speak about.

"I don't know. The thought came in my mind first when I re-read my diaries. I've always meant to ask you about it but somehow I never really got the chance to," explained Ishaani, giving Ranveer a shy look now. Wondering what it was that she did want to know about it, he nodded his head in permission.

"Well, what do you want to know about it?"

"Why did you pretend about the memory loss?" asked Ishaani at once, not even waiting for Ranveer to fully complete his question. Ranveer gasped, getting a gist of what she was looking for.

"It was supposed to be a prank," replied Ranveer rather evasively as the signal turned green, their car finally crossing it as the traffic eased a little. Ishaani gave him an uncertain look.

"You expression in the first half of it didn't look too prank like, to be honest. I've gone over that memory several times. You are an excellent dramatist like that, but I don't know. You lost the twinkle from your eye in those moments and that wasn't common. It was only once I sat you down that you looked more like yourself," spoke Ishaani honestly, voicing her thoughts out as clearly as she could.

Ranveer remained silent for an indefinite amount of time before he let out an irritable huff of resignation.

"Alright, fine. I admit it - I did have a momentary blank out about everything. So I wasn't entirely lying about the memory loss," he confessed, Ishaani gasping in spite of herself at the unexpected confession.

She'd always had her doubts, but now that he had confessed about it, she couldn't help but feel stupid about the entire situation. She'd given him such a hard time about the prank, and yet the first thing he'd done after regaining back his memory was assure her that he'd never forget her. And the thought in itself suffocated her, reminding her yet again about why she was pushing him away in the first place.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about it?"

"And freak you out more? The moment I did regain my memory about everything that had happened, I decided to have a little more fun. Give it a little more edge so that you really didn't panic," he admitted further, shooting Ishaani a faint smile. Her lips twitched in spite of herself as she slapped her hand.

"You're just a special kind of stupid. I swear, if Papa were here, he would have really lost it with you," she spoke suddenly, shooting the coldest daggers she could muster. Rather than look frightened, he looked rather sheepish. The next moment, Ishaani knew why.

"He, uh, did know about it."

"What?"

"Yeah, I, uh, did tell him about it. After that whole allergy incident," admitted Ranveer in a barely audible whisper, Ishaani staring at him dumbfoundedly. And just like Ranveer had mentally anticipated, she exploded in a fit of tantrums the next moment.

"I can't believe the two of you kept this from me. The two of you always did that - all those special conversations and keeping me away from all of it. God, unbelievable!"

"We did have a lot of special conversations, yes," mused Ranveer, his features now relaxing into a nostalgic smile as he continued to drive.

Ishaani noticed the sudden calm that had befallen upon the car as she let her head fall upon the headrest and shut her eyes, tuning her mind out of everything else. She was certain that Ranveer was thinking about all the life-changing conversations he'd had with her father, wondering whether she'd had as many with him as Ranveer had. And somewhere through her abstract thoughts, a confession slipped away along with a tear.

"He just loved you more than me at the end of the day. I always wondered why he loved you so much. Sometimes I definitely believed that he loved you more than me. I don't think I was entirely wrong though. You returned all his love by matching your level of loyalty time and again. It's no wonder that he loved you so much. Who wouldn't, really?" she asked, more to herself than to him.

Ranveer gave her a touched look, silent for a few minutes before he spoke in a heavy voice.

"He left us too early. He didn't deserve to go so early."

"Good hearts die young, he'd always tell me. He tried to be so strong for us after you left because I'd only agreed to let go of you because he convinced me too. But he missed you a lot. Your absence was not something he could cope up with entirely as well. It took its toll on him eventually," she voiced, her eyes now firmly placed upon Ranveer's face as she continued to watch him drive in silence.

Through the silence she could sense his guilt and pain, the music not proving to do any good to distract their minds away from their troubles. Until, the next song began, catching Ranveer and Ishaani's attention immediately.

 _I've been here before_  
 _But always hit the floor_  
 _I've spent a lifetime running_  
 _And I always get away_  
 _But with you I'm feeling something_  
 _That makes me want to stay_

"He let go of you because it was for the greater good. He let you go for your happiness and well-being in life, no matter the cost he had to pay for it," spoke Ishaani suddenly, wondering whose guilt was it that she was trying to assuage - hers or his? Apparently, Ranveer wondered the same for it was evident in the rueful smile that crossed his lips, his voice cracking slightly under the never-ending strain of emotions.

"And you want to continue his legacy now by letting me go for my own happiness."

 _I'm prepared for this_  
 _I never shoot to miss_  
 _But I feel like a storm is coming_  
 _If I'm gonna make it through the day_  
 _Then there's no more use in running_  
 _This is something I gotta face_

"I don't expect you to understand, really. But yes, if this is what it takes to keep you alive and happy, I'm willing to walk the length," confessed Ishaani as she looked outside the window, the lyrics pricking her heart uncomfortably. She had half a mind to change the channel, and yet her mind was too stunned to actually do it, the song holding her captive in its hypnotic trance.

Ranveer laughed sardonically.

"How do you expect me to remain happy when you're taking away my source of happiness?"

 _If I risk it all_  
 _Could you break my fall?_

 _How do I live? How do I breathe?_  
 _When you're not here I'm suffocating_  
 _I want to feel love run through my blood_  
 _Tell me is this where I give it all up?_  
 _For you I have to risk it all_  
 _'Cause the writing's on the wall_

"Maybe that's what fate has in store for us, ironic as it is. I hate myself too much to let you love me that way. You are too afraid to lose me to let me love you that way. We love each other too much that makes us believe that we don't deserve each other. What option do we have, really?" asked Ishaani, not letting Ranveer see the tear that fell away from her eye. She couldn't.

Ranveer didn't let his eyes stray away from the road this time, even though Ishaani knew that she didn't have to see his eyes to know the pain that his voice harboured when he spoke next.

 _A million shards of glass_  
 _That haunt me from my past_  
 _As the stars begin to gather_  
 _And the light begins to fade_  
 _When all hope begins to shatter_  
 _Know that I won't be afraid_

 _If I risk it all_  
 _Could you break my fall?_

"The answer is right in front of us, Ishaani. We just don't want to accept it."

Ishaani let out a humourless laugh as Ranveer pulled the car into the driveway of the Parekh Mansion, the silence the car now passive. Neither of them showed any sign of wanting to leave the car as Ranveer parked it at its reserved spot, both of them staring away at everything yet nothing. Their minds wandered too far along the line, lost in the limbo of whether to fetch the past or seek the future for the present could no longer be withheld.

 _How do I live? How do I breathe?_  
 _When you're not here I'm suffocating_  
 _I want to feel love, run through my blood_  
 _Tell me is this where I give it all up?_  
 _For you I have to risk it all_  
 _'Cause the writing's on the wall_

 _The writing's on the wall_

Taking a long sigh, Ranveer was the first to snap out from the two as he switched off the engine. The stilling of the car and the abrupt cut of the song snapped Ishaani out from her stupor as she looked at him, lost. Ranveer continued to stare at her seamlessly for a couple of minutes when words failed to make any more sense, Ishaani returning the gesture only too keenly. Their eyes could always speak what words couldn't; their hearts understanding what their minds wouldn't. And through her journey upon a lost path, Ranveer squeezed her hand gently, reminding her where they were.

"We're _home_."

-x-

"Damn it, the electricity's gone!" cursed Ishaani under her bed as the lights went off.

The room remained doused in impenetrable darkness as the dusk outside remained bloodied, the rest of the house in a similar state. She had half a mind to yell out to Mala to put the generator on for the darkness seemed to frighten her for some reason. It felt like a darkness she'd known before although she couldn't really put her finger upon it as her mind remained at unease, the never-ending silhouettes of her _internal demons_ , the _external world_ and her _destiny_ following her around in a relentless chase. A chase that she was growing tired of as her heart yearned the solace whose comfort she didn't know.

Through the dead silence of the house cut through the sharp sound of a door being opened, which Ishaani realized was her own bedroom door. And her eyes shut instinctively, sitting upon the bed with her hands clenching at the sides of the bed as she heard the footsteps tread ahead cautiously, until they landed right in front of her. Something burned through her eyelids even though she wasn't certain about it.

"Open your eyes," came the soft whisper as Ishaani felt Ranveer sit upon his knees on the floor, the enticing scent of lemon and honey easing away the fear of her heart.

The burden was beginning to ease in her heart, the feeling only too welcome as Ishaani pushed open her eyes softly. The sight that met her eyes stole away her breath as she continued to stare at the glowing, effervescent jar in Ranveer's hand, the light making Ranveer's face glow warmly alongside. He had a radiant smile upon his face as though nothing had happened in the last two days. Perhaps he didn't want to hold on to the setbacks of the last two days now that his farewell was just forty minutes away, pondered Ishaani.

She continued to stare at the jar, her lips parted even though she couldn't find her voice. Anything that she'd say was not going to be enough to give justice to what Ranveer had brought her in that moment. And even though Ranveer explained what the jar contained and why he'd brought it to her, she knew it already in a beat of a second, her heart suddenly swelling with even more love for him than she ever thought could be possible.

" _Fireflies_. You asked me to bring you light upon the darkest night of your life. So there you go. See? A light that will remain with you every single night, no matter what."

"How do you even come up with things like this?" asked Ishaani in the same dumbfounded stupor as she accepted the jar from Ranveer's hand, staring at its contents in awe. He smiled sheepishly.

"Think of this as a parting gift," replied Ranveer as Ishaani set the jar upon the bedside table, the area around now glowing dimly as the dusk grew even darker outside. Ishaani cupped Ranveer's cheek, her thumb rubbing circles along his stubble.

"Like the chimes last time that was supposed to keep your essence alive?" asked Ishaani, suddenly letting the smile break upon her face. How could she not, when these were her last few moments with him, not knowing when they would meet next? Worries were always going to be there. These moments, no.

"Well, this time it was more like completing the challenge that Sunny gave me," replied Ranveer cheekily as both of them chuckled. Ishaani didn't bother concealing the insurmountable love she felt for him as the words slipped away from her lips in childish reverence.

"What are you really made of, Ranveer? What God has made that heart of yours that knows to give nothing but happiness?"

"Anything that brings happiness upon your face is worth it, and is something I'll never back away from doing either. And I'll continue to keep doing this until my last breath, no matter what then," replied Ranveer as Ishaani curled her arms around his neck, letting her head settle upon the crook of his neck while he stroked her hair lovingly. So much was no longer the same in so many years, and yet in that moment both of them could only cherish the singular thought that floated across in their mind as they thought back to their childish, egotistical behaviour the entire day.

 _Some things never change._

Reveling in the joy of the hug that it brought them, the two of them parted after some time as Ranveer stood up, pulling Ishaani up alongside.

"Come with me."

"Where?"

Ranveer winked at her as he led her outside the room, their fingers now interlocked. Ishaani remained at a loss when he simply took her on a stroll around the house before walked towards the servants' quarters at long last. The door to his room remained open as Ranveer brought Ishaani inside, the chimes singing merrily as Ranveer put on the sky lights of the room, the room suddenly an entire Universe of its own where only happy times existed even through the pain and tears.

"This is where it all began, Ishaani. Our life, our story, our friendship, everything. This house, this room-" began Ranveer as they walked around the room, Ishaani's eyes drinking in everything with a newfound realization.

Ranveer sighed, doing the same thing as Ishaani as he now led the way towards the terrace that had held countless of their guilty secrets, memories and life-changing incidents alike, another one being added to the list tonight as the sun dipped below the horizon, the evening sky blending its way towards the night with the first prickles of the twinkling stars making their way upon the multi-hued sky that had a breathtaking beauty like never before.

"-and this terrace. This is where our paths crossed for the first time, where _my_ life truly began. Last night, you asked me to never leave you. But how can I, when you've kept me alive in every single corner, every single memory of this house? I can never leave you, Ishaani. I never will. I promise. As long as you're alive," he added as he kissed Ishaani's forehead lovingly, pushing away the hair falling upon her face in the gentle wind.

Both of them let their foreheads kiss like that as they stood their ground at the center of the terrace, both of them suddenly content with the moment they were having between themselves that had only calm and love after all the unease and resentment. The smiles remained plastered upon their face, their hearts suddenly not holding back any bit of happiness they were supposed to feel in the company of each other, cherishing every lasting second that remained between them now without a single worry. This was _their_ time.

"The stars and the moon - it's always been there, no? Witness to everything that's happened in our lives in all these years. Our glorious past, our inglorious farewell," whispered Ishaani once they separated, giving Ranveer a tender kiss upon his forehead. When Ranveer continued to drink in her sight greedily, she added as an afterthought.

"Maybe this isn't so bad. Distance makes the heart grow fonder."

"Whoever said that deserves to be slapped because I couldn't have heard a bigger bunch of crap in all my life," shot back Ranveer as he rolled his eyes, both of them chuckling at the true value of the statement. Sobering down first, Ishaani decided that it was about time they brought a little practicality into focus, especially after finding her own flee away in the last twenty-four hours.

"Ranveer, we have a long way to go in our lives. Completing Papa's legacy was not the only thing we had upon our bucket list now, did we? Think of this as Papa's blessings upon us that our first milestone together was completing his legacy. We still have places to go and things to achieve. And if we keep letting our personal lives interfere in our professional lives like this, it's not going to do us any good at all. And you may be willing to hang up your shoes before 30 now that you are raking rich but I still want to go a long, long way. I'm not going to let anything come in between myself and my ambitions, Ranveer. Just like the way you did years ago. It's what I wanted to set out upon when I wanted to go to the US, but God found me a more fruitful way."

Ranveer heard her out in silence, before caressing her cheek. His tone was tender when he spoke next.

"You may have grown and changed as a person a lot, Ishaani. But one thing is still the same - you still can't lie to me. But I won't push this topic any further. I will be coming to Mumbai next month anyway because I need to get the construction work of the resort kicking."

Ishaani gave him a sheepish smile, unable to contain the smile that hit her face like the softest of kisses.

"That sounds good. There's so many things I wanted to revisit still. Play a game of tennis, do some pottery, maybe go on a cycling competition and spend a day upon the fields near the lakeside, make a late night excursion and have samosas and chai in the rains. And I was supposed to take you to that restaurant in Vile Parle right across the lane where we were stuck back during the 26 July floods."

"We should make a new bucket list then, I guess. A stand-by one to go upon after we finish going to the Great Barriers, ofcourse. No one's dying for certain without completing it now that its an established fact," added Ranveer quickwittedly as Ishaani slapped his head playfully. She wondered from where it was that he came up with things like these, even though she knew what her priorities in life now were.

"I want life to be a surprise now. I don't want to plan anything. Just take each day as it comes and live it to the fullest. I-"

"-just want to be happy. Be whole. And be around the people you love the most," completed Ranveer for her, leaving Ishaani surprised. He grinned at her expression unabashedly when Ishaani gave him a questioning look.

"I know. That's my new bucket list too," explained Ranveer, Ishaani's features softening instantly as he continued. "Although I wouldn't mind taking you to the Australian Open next year. VVIP passes," added Ranveer not unlike a desperate salesman trying to reach target.

The last moments of laughter they were trying to hold on to before life took them through unexplored arenas yet again, neither of them knowing what lay in store for them. And as though upon instinct, Ishaani chose that precise moment to look at her watch - 6:25PM.

The moments of happiness had drawn to a close.

It was time.

"You need to go," said Ishaani, the halfheartedness in her voice no longer concealed as she gave him a teary smile. How many things were to be said, and yet her tears said it all. Ranveer didn't let go of his tears just yet even though his voice shook with the effort of keeping it straight. He was biding time, trying to prolong the farewell.

"What about your fast?"

"I'll break it when the moon rises. There's still some time for it, and if you wait till then, you'll miss your flight," added Ishaani in an unnecessary explanation, Ranveer nodding his head vigorously. Ishaani wondered what was going on in his mind in that moment. The next moment, she knew.

"Is it really necessary for me to go?"

"Even you know it is. Not just personally, but even professionally," reasoned Ishaani as she gave him a push towards the direction of the door, wanting nothing more than to turn her face away from him. She found herself growing numb not unlike herself from eight years ago suddenly when she'd bid him goodbye at the airport. Unlike then, the tears had dried away from her eyes now. She'd exhausted her capability to cry yet again.

"Video call me when the moon rises. We'll break our fast together," asked Ranveer of her even though he didn't turn his face away from her just yet. So much remained to be said and yet the words continued to remain choked down his throat, now beginning to choke him.

"Take the Mercedes with you to the airport, please."

"Wait, you're not coming?" asked Ranveer, suddenly surprised at the revelation. He was so sure that she'd continue to accompany him everywhere until it wasn't seven in the evening and the head jailer didn't phone to tell her that Chirag Mehta was back in custody. Her asking him to take the car in question however supported his theory somewhat as Ishaani gave him a bitter smile.

"Bidding you goodbye at the airport once was enough to sap me away of all my will. I don't think I'll be able to put myself through the same thing again," replied Ishaani, thinking about how somebody had once told her that airports saw more sincere farewells than churches did.

It wasn't the place that mattered at the end of the day; it was the feelings, she realized as the two of them continued to stare at each other, a thousand thoughts now standing between them that _love_ tried to cut across desperately. And yet the words wouldn't leave either of their lips, rooted firmly in their throats as they hoped that the other's heart would understand. If not their hearts, then their souls. And suddenly through the crushing weight of the farewell, Ranveer remembered the envelope in his pocket.

Extracting it and handing it over to Ishaani, who looked astonished, Ranveer gave her a small smile.

"I want you to have something. It's something you should have had eight years ago, although open this only after I'm gone. Not much has changed since then."

"Or maybe everything has. There's something for you as well that you should have had eight years ago," added Ishaani as she extracted an envelope of her own from her skirt pocket, Ranveer now looking surprised. Both of them saw the dates upon their respective letters - _1st November , 2007_.

The curious marvels of deja vu.

Unable to say anything further as their smiles were beginning to kill them from the inside, Ranveer pulled Ishaani into a long, satiating hug as they held on to each other like there was to be no tomorrow, kissing each other upon their foreheads and cheeks with a gentility that held nothing but the most tender and pure of love. Neither of them dared to pull each other into a kiss for they knew they wouldn't be able to let go once they began, the unrestrained love between them being held in hand by the most delicate of strings that remained capable to snap any minute.

There were so many ways of expressing love, and yet they remained numb to it. There were so many things to tell each other, and yet they remained oblivious to it. There were so many ways of holding on to each other, and yet they chose the gentlest of it. There were so many ways of loving each other, and yet they chose to not express it. There were so many ways of expressing the pain in their bleeding hearts, and yet they chose to withhold it. There were so many ways to boast of the battles of their tired souls, and yet the chose to hide it. There were so many ways to speak those three words in the most intimate passion, and yet they chose not to express it. There were so many ways to choose life, and yet they chose death over it.

Separating from each other when standing in each other's company now grew painful, neither of them had the courage to speak what they really wanted to. Instead, Ranveer gave her a faint smile, expressing his respect for Ishaani's sacrifice in the most unexpected statement.

"I'll change out of this attire before heading out to the airport."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	150. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: The Call of Destiny  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D**

 **The fourteen month journey draws to an end at long last with this update, the epilogue soon to follow. It's been an extraordinary journey where I've had the good fortune of knowing several of you, first as readers and soon becoming friends. It's been a rewarding experience with all the love, adulation, support and encouragement that you have constantly being showering upon me right from the start to the end.**

 **And now that the journey does draw to a close, these are all bundles of memories I'm going to cherish for a long, long time along with the several dear friends I've made along the way as well. And even though there's still the epilogue to go (and there's more of my sentimental ANs to come there), I would still like to thank each and every one of you - reader, reviews and viewer, for being a part of the journey and for being a constant source of motivation to help me give my best through all the ups and downs I've been in these fourteen months. The magic of this journey wouldn't have been possible without any of you.  
**

 **Now before we head forward, I'd like to give a fair warning that there's still the epilogue to come so no running behind me after this update. *puts on Harry's Invisibility Cloak* Not keeping y'all any longer,**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

Ishaani sat in front of the mirror, smiling at herself ironically.

What had life brought her to, really?

The room still remained in the glow of the jar of fireflies as Ishaani continued to stare at her reflection, her mind wandering along abstract paths. She sat in front of the mirror in a fiery red saree, its fall trailing along the floor as she put on jhumkas that went along with it. It was the saree her mother had gifted her on her marriage, the only remainder she had about any past with Chirag Mehta for she couldn't burn away what belonged once to her mother.

And yet there was something about the way the saree sat upon her that captivated her attention. All her life, she'd wanted to eliminate the black from her ledger with red. And the saree upon her symbolized the red she'd been in wait for all these years. It was not the red of _blood_ that would eliminate black, it was the red of _love_ that would at the end of the day when she broke her fast at moon rise. A fast she'd kept in Ranveer's name.

Why she chose to wear a saree tonight, she didn't know. Perhaps it was the fact that Ranveer's expression had remained permanently burned in her mind when he'd seen her in the saree back in Sydney - a look of complete awe and reverence, the love in his eyes twinkling not unlike the brightest of stars. Perhaps is was the fact that she craved for her mother's essence today even more so than usual, realizing the value of the woman and her brutal yet wise words even more so than ever as she pulled on a couple of bangles upon both her hands. Perhaps it was the fact that she wanted to feel what it meant like to truly be a wife to the man you live so unconditionally - a man who completes you and you, him.

It was ironic, life's ways to bring you to a stop. As a child, the idea of love had been so romantic to her like her father would narrate in the most poignant and heartfelt of sentences, always parting with inspirational words of wisdom to remember. And so had the fantasy-filled concept of love taken birth in her life, the romance of it alluring.

She'd always wanted to marry because she was madly and irrevocably in love with her one, love binding them in a beautiful world of their own as they had a happily ever after. But it was only when life happened that she realized that love was no beauty. It was a terrible privilege to behold it was an emotion that delved much deeper than words and hollow promises. All words. All beautiful on paper. All perfect to dream about.

And yet, all it ever was? An illusion.

Love, trust, promises of life and death together. How fascinating they truly were, thinking about how she'd give up everything in a blink of an eye for the one she loved if worst came to worst with a brave heart and a broad smile. But it was only when she gave away everything in a blink of an eye today that she realized what it truly meant. The thorns that pierced her heart from all ends only made her bleed harder, her heart growing numb in the never ending ache of her unquenched thirst of love.

But she did not cry anymore.

Gone were the days of tears, and gone was the Ishaani from her again who'd begun to find life in the only man she'd ever known life with. Life was going to be barren once again without his smile, her world lifeless without his essence. Thirty days of not seeing him was not supposed to be a big deal, but who trusted tomorrow when it came to life? Her mother had been wise after all, mused Ishaani. She'd shut her heart to love after her heartbreak, never letting herself fall dependent upon anybody ever again. Harshad's Parekh love had been her _security_ , never her _vulnerability_.

And that's why, even tonight the world still couldn't know that Ishaani Parekh was vulnerable.

Standing up from her seat, Ishaani adjusted the fall around her adeptly, smiling at the coldness she could see in the reflection of her eyes as she looked at the clock beside. 7:35PM. It had been a tough call, something that she'd actually let her mind contemplate when it came to the danger overhead. She knew where he was staying anyway. What wouldn't she have given to actually walk through his doors and kill him right in front of her eyes, watching him bleed in front of her the same way that her heart bled in that minute? A slow, painful death as he remained fallen in the excruciating agony that he'd given them in so many years.

Maybe the scalpel still had a job to be achieved, she pondered as her urge to use it passed away.

A death was written in its fate tonight though.

But not hers.

His.

It was a very inviting thought as she found herself get more and more warmed up to it by the time it struck six in the evening. Although there was no point thinking about it now for he was supposedly in police custody yet again, the sub-inspector assuring her that he'd let her know when they'd reached the jail and had locked him back for the journey to Pune was going to take a couple of hours in all the traffic. Ishaani had only expressed her gratitude, asking the officer to keep her updated about the situation. The extreme measure wouldn't be required, then.

Her mind had dwindled upon the situation all through the time in the office even though she remained active enough in the discussions to know what was happening without arousing any suspicion. The thought had first latched itself upon her mind in her sleep through the night, waking up only to find herself asleep on the bed when she was certain that Ranveer had been involved somewhere even though her memory was foggy. A bedside note in his handwriting had curbed her paranoia where he'd asked her not to worry in case she didn't find him around.

He'd gone to a humble abode from where nobody returned empty-handed, Ishaani understanding the rest.

The second time the thought had returned back was when she'd seen the bloodcurdling note, her silence through the car only raging with the soul thought - what is she did away with him once and for all? The thought was enticing, even more so underneath the unbridled guilt and rage she felt. But it was only when she and Ranveer stood in front of the mirror when she gave the thing serious thought. Murder was no joke. But was it really even murder? She was just ridding the world of a psychopath anyway, a person who deserved even worse ways than death to suffer for everything he'd done and everything he was doing.

But if this was what it took to exterminate his essence from their lives forever, she was willing to do it. Ranveer had control over all of her business assets anyway. And now that she was pushing him away, it wouldn't matter anymore. Perhaps it was the best way - Ranveer had always told her that her revenge was something that would consume her eventually when she took down Chirag was her. Maybe he was right. She'd have to go down in the fire if she wanted to give him a better life. But would Ranveer really find happiness without her? Life without her? She'd done it once and had seen what it had done to him.

And yet the thought remained firm in her mind, the adrenaline coursing through her veins whether with fear or purpose, she did not know. She did not care about the consequences. Chirag Mehta had to be eliminated from their lives if they truly wanted a shot at a normal life. At a future with each other. And it wouldn't take long anyway, the deed. He wasn't too far away, and there was ample time upon her hand till Ranveer left for the airport. Yes, she was going to do it. And just like that, her feet had swung off the bed, impulsion working faster than instinct as her eyes darted around the room, trying to frame out a quick plan of action.

And through the darkness of her mind the house was suddenly thrown into pitch black. She'd cursed above her voice at the fact that the electricity had been cut off, darkness _always_ being her fear. The sudden darkness was enough to snap Ishaani out from the maddening impulse, her own train of thoughts too dark for her to bear as everything began closing in around her.

And then, Ranveer had walked in with light.

A light that symbolized his presence in her darkness filled life, a light that symbolized hope. And in that moment, the lethal thought had fled away from her mind as Ranveer met gaze with her, the strength of his love far stronger than the scorching heat of her hate. And so as Ishaani made her way upon the terrace with the thaali in hand, she knew that she wouldn't walk down that path. Destiny would decide what happened next, not she.

All these years, she lived with the hope that Chirag Mehta would pay for his sins and he did in the worst way possible. She trusted God to show his justice yet again, like he had shown in all these years. Life had been despondent, bitter and shrouded in misery, but justice had found its way into their lives eventually. _Beauty_ had found its way into her life eventually. _Hope_ had found its way into her life eventually. _Love_ had found its way into her life eventually. _Life_ had found its way into her barren and despondent existence eventually.

Starting from the moment Ranveer stepped into her life when he entered her cabin twenty-four days back.

And justice had been given manifold.

Setting the thaali upon the railing, Ishaani stared at the sky and sighed. The moon still made no appearance even though the stars twinkled kindly at her. Several nights, she'd try to find her father amidst the brightest stars upon the naked sky, knowing that his presence would always be felt wherever he was. But tonight, she no longer searched for him for his presence remained more alive than ever in her heart, his memories and his words of wisdom warping around her protectively.

Tonight, she tried to read the star-studded words her untold story with Ranveer across the sky that had remained unsaid between them.

Ranveer said that he'd call her the moment she checked in as she saw him till the car, Mala's husband to be the one driving him to the airport. He'd changed into a plain pink shirt and a white suit, leaving out his vest and tie for once under the sweltering heat of Mumbai as he kissed her goodbye, asking her to take care of herself and not do anything _stupid_. She doubted whether he knew what she actually had in mind till a couple of minutes ago but then again he was a hawk by instinct. She wouldn't be surprised if he did know the extent to which her thoughts had gone up to.

But then again, who did know her better than Ranveer? He knew her like one knew every single breath they took, no thought ever concealed from him. He could read her like an open book even through the complicated mind she had, her soul being the key he now held. And as Ishaani shut her eyes, she couldn't help but let her mind run along all the times they'd kissed, an unconscious smile making its way upon her lips as she sighed at the thought of those moments when he'd taken her to a world filled with paradise.

This was definitely some tough love.

Wondering how to while away her time till the moon finally made its dire presence welcome, Ishaani decided to read the letter that Ranveer had left her behind that remained in her firm grasp. She'd decided to read the letter after she broke her fast, but the tempt only grew intense until she could no longer resist. Sighing, she pulled the letter from the envelope and straightened the sheet, her eyes instantly dewy upon the sight of his neat handwriting across the slightly yellowed piece of paper. But the tears wouldn't leave anymore. How would they, when all the emotions have faded away under the numbing effect of pain?

"Ishaani!"

The voice alone was enough to cut through the pain with a zap, making her heart beat irregularly as she turned around, her eyes meeting the most unexpected sight in front of her eyes. Ranveer stood by the terrace door, his eyes slightly red as Ishaani noticed the letter open in his hands, his face devoid of any colour. She hadn't even gotten to reading beyond her name as the letter now dangled uselessly from her hand, her eyes not leaving from upon his own even once as her breath grew erratic.

But surely she was dreaming! He was on the way to the airport right now, wasn't he? Then how could he be here right now? It was her mind playing tricks on her for certain! But then why did her heart beat so incessantly as he closed the distance between them? Every step he took towards her only made her conscious of how violently her heart throbbed against her chest until he stopped right before her. And just like a child, Ishaani let her hand touch his face, gasping at the feeling of his warm skin graze underneath her fingertips.

He was here for real.

In flesh and blood.

"You're supposed to be at the airport right now," whispered Ishaani, wondering where her voice had abandoned her all of a sudden. Blinking her eyes either was no longer an option either, afraid that if she even shut them for a fraction of a second, he'd disappear. And yet, he was right there.

"I couldn't go," replied Ranveer in an identical whisper, a small smile upon his face.

"Why?" asked Ishaani stupidly, her lips trembling as Ranveer pulled her into a soft kiss. A kiss that drove away everything else from her mind except one thought - he'd come back for her.

"Because I left behind the most important thing," he replied the moment they parted, his eyes now growing dewy. Tears still left neither of their eyes as they continued to stare at each other, the moment's hypnotic tranquility warping itself around them, containing its spell as Ishaani breathed out in question.

"What is that?"

"My happiness. _You,_ " he whispered as Ishaani gasped, her lips parting even though she found it difficult to voice the countless strands of emotions and thoughts running through her mind in that moment. What kind of fairy tale was this? She found no answer to her question even though a gush of wind blew across, making her realized that something was in her grasp. His letter.

"Ranveer... Your letter-" began Ishaani but Ranveer shook his head, pinning his finger upon her lips.

"Shh, you don't need to read it anymore," interrupted Ranveer, eyeing her keenly as he pulled the letter out from her grasp. Staring at it once, he smiled to himself distantly as he set both the letters at the side, taking Ishaani's hand in his own before sitting upon his knees. Ishaani gasped.

"What're you-"

" _Meri aashiqui tum se hi. Meri saansein tum se hi. Meri dhadkanein tum se hi. Meri zindagi tum se hi. Meri aashiqui sirf tum se hi_ ," whispered Ranveer, letting the first tear drop from his eye as Ishaani stared at him, dumbfounded.

The magic cast by the three words encased them in an invisible bubble of love as Ishaani let out a half-choked sob in stunned disbelief of what was happening. All her life, she'd wanted to hear these words from the one who truly loved her. All her life, she'd wanted this moment to be the most special one of her life. And yet her entire life's unquenched thirst for love was summed into one moment as Ranveer smiled through his tears, kissing her hand softly. This was the moment she'd waited for all her life. This was the _man_ she'd waited for all her life. This was her dream all along; a dream that she was now beginning to live.

Meeting eyes with him, Ishaani couldn't help but fall all over in love with his soul that was now naked through the depth of his chocolate gaze as he continued, his voice never once wavering in its loving whisper.

" _I love you,_ Ishaani. I cannot tell you how much I love you though because the love I hold for you, I can never measure. But I know that my love makes me who I am. It completes my existence in this world. It makes my soul burn alive with the passion of living. But above all, it makes me realize that there's something worth fighting for. There's _someone_ worth living for. And that's _you_."

Ishaani felt something crack open in her heart, the surge not unlike a bolt of lightening. The next moment, she understood what it was. His words had broken through the prison of her heart. They'd broken through her emotional bondage, setting her free of everything as tears now openly cascaded down her cheeks. Ranveer continued, the smile upon his face never once faltering even though regret suddenly flashed upon his face.

"I cannot survive without you, Ishaani. I was a fool once to believe that I could see this without you. I was a fool once to believe that I could create a world of our own by abandoning my universe! I was a fool to do the same mistake I did the last time by leaving you when you needed me the most. But not this time."

Ishaani let her lips twitch as Ranveer now smiled at her gently, a newfound radiance on his face. She knew that Ranveer didn't need her to read the letter anymore because it was a confession that needed to be made face-to-face. A long overdue confession that involved only the two of them; not even a piece of paper in between. Paper couldn't withhold the love that his voice did, not could it capture his essence that his eyes did. And what he felt, no written confession could express, and neither did he need to read through anything to know what was to be spoken.

It was their moment - stolen away from the happiest man in the world or the happiest fairy tale, they didn't care. Nobody could take that away from them right now - that's all that mattered. There had been a lot of life-atering events in her life, but it was only when Ranveer spoke next that Ishaani knew for certain that her life had truly changed forever.

"They say that a person's life begins when he's born into this world. But mine truly began when I first saw you, Ishaani. I was nine when I saw you for the first time. Running down the steps in that pink dress of yours and posing by the piano for pictures while all I did was stare at you from behind a pillar. And all I could think about was how... angelic, you looked. You were a brightness I'd never witnessed before. A phenomenon I'd never felt before. You felt so... pure. Clean. And all I could think was how filthy I was in front of you, really... And then, you finally spotted me staring at you. And do you know what was the first thing that you did? You flicked your finger across your nose like you always do when trying to wave me off. It was so silly how I tried to imitate you because I thought that there was actually something upon my nose. And then just like Love, you came nearly floating towards me and blitzed right past me, without giving me another look. The world came back to normal for me the moment you'd left the room, and yet I couldn't breathe still. My breath still remained hitched in my chest, as though you'd stolen it right away. And since that moment, my life begun. Truly."

Ishaani listened to him in silence, absorbing the power of his words as she remained entranced. Ranveer continued, his feelings dripping through the tears falling from his eyes alongside.

"Since then, nothing's ever been the same again. Since then, I've had no recollection of my life before I met you. Because my life truly began the moment I saw you. Every minute, every second of it from that moment forth has been something I've only cherished with you. Ups and downs, happiness and sorrow, misunderstandings and confessions, hope and despair, life and death... It's all begun and ended with you. And that's why, I finally dare to tell you what I've longed to tell you for nearly twenty years of my life. That I love you. More than anything else in this world. More than even the good Almighty himself, I think. There hasn't been a single night in these many years when I haven't pictured what it would be like to confess my love to you finally, after all those of years of wait. A wait that was worth in the end."

Ishaani gave him a watery chuckle as Ranveer smiled sheepishly, both of them letting their tears flow in silence as the latter took a deep breath before speaking yet again.

"Our life has been idiotic right from the start, Ishaani... I wonder how we even survived the madhouse where everyone either only made you cry or kept abusing me for the fact that I was a driver's son. Accusations, whips, taunts, deceptions, injustice is all the two of us have ever known... and yet those eleven years of my life were the most beautiful ones that I've ever had. Extraordinarily magic. It was worth it all just because of you. Because I had you by my side. It was something I believed I'd lost for ever in those eight years until you entered my life three weeks ago. And what you've given me in these three weeks were nothing short of magic, Ishaani."

Ranveer kissed Ishaani's finger yet again, the latter too awestruck and overwhelmed to say anything. Words had fled her in the wake of the confession, every word of his etching itself in her memory and her soul, redefining her existence. Ranveer continued once again, his voice suddenly somber as his eyes bore into her own beseechingly.

"I've seen you fight through battles every single day since I've known you, Ishaani. I've seen you be harsh with yourself and punish yourself in ways that were perhaps too much for a young heart like you to bear. It didn't take me long to figure out how alone and broken you were when we would stargaze in the quiet of the night during the initial days of our friendship. And it was then that I knew that I had to protect you from yourself, because nobody could destroy you the way you are capable of destroying yourself. Even today."

Ishaani gave him a rueful smile. He knew her _too_ well. And Ranveer didn't shy away from admitting what he did next.

"But you forget that the red of love outdoes the black of pain and insecurities that you've been harbouring in your mind for so long. I've seen you take on challenges like no other, Ishaani. I've seen you fight battles that you could have so easily abandoned because they weren't yours to fight. They were mine. And yet you fought them for me not just with sheer chivalry, but saved me from my own demons more often than not. All this time, I've been your shield. But you're the ultimate driving force that's kept me going so strong. You're my shield from myself."

Ishaani felt a deep gush of respect rise into her throat for the man in front of her as they continued to stare at each other without breaking eye contact even once. How could he love her so much and so unconditionally after all the pain she'd given him? And yet the overwhelming gratitude, love and admiration she felt for him felt less compared to the light he'd been bringing into her life since she was eight. How was she ever going to repay him?

Ranveer took in a deep sigh, letting her hand cup his cheek tenderly as he let it fall upon his lap.

"How could I not love you, Ishaani? You're the most remarkable, challenging, frustrating yet amazing woman I've ever come across. How could I not love you for that soul of yours that's only ever known kindness and humility? How could I not love you for that heart of yours that's only known love and gentility in spite of it being so bruised against the wounds that the world has so mercilessly inflicted upon the two of us? How could I not love you for the person that you are? How could I not love you for _you_?"

Ishaani tried to speak and yet, she couldn't find her voice still. What had he done to her?

"Mota Babuji always says that whatever happens, happens for the best. Maybe this is the best for us. The most precious diamonds have to go through the hardest of trials in the deadliest of fires to become what they ultimately become. Maybe this was us in the making. Maybe this was our story in the making. Our untold story. But know this - I'll always love you, Ishaani. No matter what life throws in my face. No matter what destiny has in store for us. No matter what the world conspires against us. I'll always love you, and nothing is ever going to change that. Nothing. I'll always be ready to walk the brutal fire for you. I'll always be ready to sacrifice my happiness just as long as you're happy. I'll always be ready to walk through the night just to meet you at the horizon. I've never dared to ever picture you beside me because my love has never been about acquiring you. Like Mota Babuji says, 'Love is the name of losing yourself to someone, not winning someone over'. And as long as it means your happiness, I'm always willing to remain in the shadow by being one to you."

Ishaani felt her smile grow broader and broader with every word Ranveer spoke, suddenly finding a freedom that she didn't even know existed. Nothing mattered to her anymore except Ranveer. And in that moment, she knew that she was ready to do anything to never let him walk away from her ever again. She couldn't live without him. That was the simple truth. And her heart yearned to feel the warmth of his smile that brought her nothing but happiness. Unrestrained happiness that made her complete. Whole. Alive.

"We will see this through and that's a promise. And know that whatever happens, I'll always love you. Even though one-sided, my love for you has always been enough to sustain us both for a lifetime. You once said that you trusted me with your heart. Failing though your strength was, you trusted me enough to know that your trust in me is not misplaced because I'd return one day soon to break my fall. Because you meant to me what I meant to you. And so I'm here, Ishaani. I'm always going be there for you as a world that's now evolving into a universe in itself. You taught me that change is a part of life, Ishaani. Everything will change, but love doesn't. Faith doesn't. Hope doesn't."

"Are you willing to let go?" asked Ishaani at long last, finding her voice finally even though her whisper remained hesitant. It was a question that frightened her now; whose answer she still didn't know when she asked herself this question. But there was an ease upon Ranveer's face as he replied, the certainty upon his face knocking the breath out of Ishaani as he nodded his head.

"There is no life without you, Ishaani. If letting go is what it takes to find life and happiness again, then yes, I am willing to let go. And right here, right now, I vow to spend the rest of my life sharing all my happiness and sorrows to you, trying to find a happy ending every single day with you by my side, no matter what the time and circumstances. I'm not going to spend another day looking behind or forward anymore - just beside, to see _you_. I want you to the first person who I wake up to and the last person when I fall asleep."

"Ranveer, what are you-" began Ishaani, her jaw agog as Ranveer gave her a heartwarming smile, more tears pooling out from his eyes.

"All this time, I thought that it mattered what I said or where I said it when I told you about my feelings. I wanted it to be perfect. But tonight, right here right now, I realize that the only thing that matters is that _you_. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be, and these three weeks have been proof for they've been nothing short of a dream. And if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way, making every single day of the rest of your life nothing short of a dream. Will you marry me?"

A long silence followed through the night as Ishaani stared at Ranveer, dumbfounded. The confession was one thing, but the proposal on the spot was another. And yet, there was a burning flame in Ishaani's heart upon the question, something she was sure she wouldn't have felt even a couple of hours ago before his departure.

Perhaps him walking away from her had pushed her to the edge where nothing mattered anymore. Just him and his love that she was willing to drown into. And the honour of being his wife was something she wasn't going to let go this time either. All their lives, they'd hidden under the skirts of their merciless past and had held on to it too tightly. Perhaps it was about time that they did let go.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" exclaimed Ishaani through the relentless tears leaving her eyes as she pulled Ranveer upon his feet at long last, letting him pull her into an embrace as her feet left the ground, neither of them letting go as they continued to sob unabashedly in each other's arms. Was this a dream they were living or a reality from another's life, they didn't know. But they cherished every single moment of it as Ranveer relinquished his hold upon Ishaani, who in turn held on to him with the same strength. This was the solace Ishaani wanted to spend the rest of her life in; this was the solace in whose arms she wanted to die in.

Separating from their hug after an indefinite amount of time, Ranveer wiped away the tears from upon Ishaani's face while she did the same, both of them suddenly grinning from ear to ear coyly. Unhooking the chain from around Ishaani's neck, he freed the ring from its holder as pulled Ishaani's hand out. He slipped it upon her ring finger as Ishaani chuckled softly, watching the platinum band twinkle in the night light.

"This band upon your finger will now remind you of what you won back," whispered Ranveer as he kissed her forehead softly, Ishaani nodding her head alongside as her eyes fell upon the sky suddenly.

"The moon is out as well," she remarked, Ranveer quickly looking up to see that the moon had made its presence known at long last.

Quickly picking up the thaali from the railing, Ishaani pulled the pallu on her head as she began taking his aarti, Ranveer smiling at her and he picked up the vessel of water from it and made her drink the welcome liquid, giving her a bit of sweet to have alongside. Doing the same thing with Ranveer, Ishaani gave him a soft grin as she set the thaali aside and circled her arms around his neck, Ranveer letting his lips take her own in a swift capture, his arms around her waist in a protective hold as neither of them willed to part anytime soon. Why would they, when happiness had knocked upon the door at long last?

"You do realize that we've kissed in three countries so far, right?" asked Ishaani rather breathlessly once they separated, Ranveer still in the daze of the kiss they'd just shared.

"Who's even keeping count?" he asked as he pulled her into a series of gentle pecks, hitting decrescendo after a couple of minutes. Neither of them withdrew their arms from around each other though.

"You know, standing here in wait for the moon to rise, I was thinking about all the times we'd kissed," confessed Ishaani with bravado as Ranveer cocked a surprised eyebrow at her. The things she could come up with surprised her as well. And yet the amused look upon Ranveer's face put her at ease as he chuckled.

"And?" he asked, Ishaani instantly sensing the genuine curiosity of his question. She smiled at him rather shyly.

"I think we're just getting started," she replied, pulling Ranveer into another long kiss, her fingers now trailing along his hair as though walking down a path frequently travelled. There was a strange intoxication about tonight as they continued to kiss each other, feeling a stong gush of love within their hearts as their souls fell at peace as they continued to drink in the others' essence.

Pulling themselves apart from each other when air made its presence wanted, Ranveer smiled against her lips, letting their foreheads kiss instead.

"Hungry?"

"Starving," replied Ishaani as she shrugged her shoulders casually, Ranveer's fingers gently slipping in between her own while he chuckled at her bizarrely cute expression. The innocence that sparkled in his eyes filled her with a newfound zeal of living as he now led her towards the door, a coy look upon his face.

"Why don't we try out that place in Vile Parle that you were talking about then?"

-x-

"Well, worth the hype," exclaimed Ishaani as they sat opposite each other in the restaurant, a content smile upon both of their faces. Perhaps the memory of the 26 July floods could be replaced with a better and more positive memory after all, accentuated with mouthwatering Indian Chinese that both of them craved for since ages. A dinner well appreciated with good food and good ambience, and so expressed Ranveer without any hesitation.

"Completely. So cheers to our first date together."

"First? Shouldn't it be the second one?" asked Ishaani, suddenly bemused.

"Second one?" asked Ranveer, the bewilderment evident upon his face as Ishaani chuckled. He was never going to change in things like these.

"Remember the Valentine's Day evening? Or do you still refuse to see that as a date?"

"Ah, well..." flushed Ranveer, too lost for words at being caught so off-guard. Even though they were now technically engaged, the fact that it all felt too surreal to even believe it to be true was something both of them were feeling in that moment. This was definitely going to take some time for getting used to, they knew as they flashed a knowing smile to each other. They didn't get much time to lapse into silence as the waiter appeared beside their table.

"Would you like to have some desserts, sir? Ma'am?"

"I think I'm good for tonight, thanks," replied Ishaani politely while Ranveer expressed the time, signaling him to get the bill instead. When the waiter left them to their privacy yet again, Ranveer had an amused look upon his face.

"I've never seen you say no for desserts," he remarked, knowing how much she loved desserts. There were surely a lot of surprises awaiting them today, that was for certain.

"Well, who said no to them? I just have different plans for dessert tonight, that's all," confessed Ishaani rather casually as Ranveer nearly choked upon his glass of water. When he finally looked at Ishaani, she had a cheeky grin upon her face.

"Oh really? And may I know what they are?" asked Ranveer, his voice caught in his throat as he gave her a flabbergasted look at being caught so offguard. This was an entirely different side he got to see of Ishaani, a side he certainly was eager to explore.

"I don't know. Maybe we could read..." suggested Ishaani, feigning an innocence that only made Ranveer laugh.

"Or eat-" added Ranveer as Ishaani gave him a pensive look.

"Or watch some TV-" she added from her end, Ranveer leaning back into his chair not unlike RV deep in thought.

"Or we could have a little pillow fight. We haven't had that in ages," he suggested, Ishaani chuckling upon the suggestion. When Ishaani didn't look close to sobering down any time soon, Ranveer added rather slyly. "Or else I could show you a trick with an ice cube."

The comment was enough to get Ishaani to sober down as she stared at him rather stupidly. This was certainly new, coming from Ranveer. And yet the husky tone he took on only made her smile in impatient anticipation even more, the happiness in her heart growing as wild as she could see it through Ranveer's eyes.

"That would be welcome with all the heat," reasoned Ishaani as both of them smiled, feeling the love in between them give a strange solace to their tormented souls. When was it last that they'd been so careless with each other? Without a single worry about the world? Without a thought about tomorrow?

Their thoughts were brought to an end when the waiter brought the bill, Ranveer quickly paying it off as he stood up, putting his hand out for Ishaani.

"Shall we?" he asked, Ishaani instantly accepting his hand as he helped her out from the booth, making sure that her saree didn't come underneath her feet. It was difficult to handle, but she was beginning to like the attire. Walking out of the restaurant, Ranveer and Ishaani walked hand in hand towards the car parked a little distance away.

"I'll take you along for a long drive as well. Maybe take you along for samosas and chai and have then parcelled. Midnight snacks," promised Ranveer as Ishaani gave him an excited look. The adrenaline rush was beginning to make her feel euphoric.

"And what about your work?" she asked, the thought crossing her mind when she looked at the time - 11PM. He should have been boarding his flight by now. Ranveer gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well, we are going to be leaving by the end of November for Sydney once we're done with the initial set ups for the construction project. In the meanwhile, David is going to personally oversee the intra-trading like he always does, sending me daily reports while I keep a live feed of the markets. And then again, there's Jameson to give me the extra inputs on what's happening on the whole, so I'm not missing out on anything. I'm travelling round the clock all through the year so this is standard procedure now."

"So what's the purpose of this trip, Mr. RV? Business or pleasure?" asked Ishaani as they took their respective seats in the car, Ishaani giving him an intrigued look. Ranveer chuckled.

"A little of both."

"Mixing your personal and professional strands, eh? Papa would be devastated to see his most loyal disciple break the first code rule of business," she added in a sing-song as she pulled her belt secure around her. Ranveer gave her an amused look.

"Well, Mota Babuji would be even happier to see where we are right now. Besides, the trip made is so that the strands don't mix because staying apart was definitely going to interfere in our productivity levels. RV doesn't do anything with assessing the odds which are definitely better with me, than without me. No chance of distraction when work is concerned."

"That's what you believe?" asked Ishaani, suddenly interested by the turn their conversation had taken.

"Belief is such a relative concept. I'd prefer calling is critical risk assessment in our situation. Especially seeing what you almost looked capable enough to do," he added suddenly, his eyes boring into her own seriously as the smile from Ishaani's face was wiped away momentarily. So he did know what was going on in her mind, afterall. It was why he agreed to walk away from her - to test her restraint to the extreme, knowing that the farewell would crack her restraint.

"Miss Parekh is impressed. You've made a rock steady case,"she said at long last, hoping that he'd let her get away with the evasive retreat. To her relief, he did.

"Well, that's RV for you - always rocking," he boasted as Ishaani laughed, crossing her arms upon her chest as she turned to give him a better look now.

"Confident, eh?"

"You've seen it for yourself," replied Ranveer in the same jocular tone. Ishaani slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Expectations are never good in life," she warned, the seriousness of her statement washed away with the wink she gave him. He tapped his fingers upon the wheel, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Expectations are natural, and so are disappointments. It's inevitable."

"But you can fend yourself off of it as much as you can," countered Ishaani, giving him a keen look now. Ranveer caught on to what she was trying to say.

"True enough. But expectations are a rather funny thing. Who'd have ever thought that the epi-pen you would once laugh upon would be the one saving your life at one point of time?" he put forth as an example, the hospital in front of him reminding him of the instance. Ishaani looked surprised by the out of the blue reference until her eyes found what he was looking at. She retracted her gaze away from it, the memory of that night enough to make her blood go cold. She didn't want anything hampering their spirit tonight when they'd just warmed up to the concept of happiness at long last.

"Fair. And who thought that the person who believed that she could never be cold, shrewd and manipulative would turn up becoming exactly that? I'm afraid I could become a Hansaben Parekh even soon enough, comparing our life stories," mused Ishaani, remembering how she'd shown empathy to the old woman's life at one point of time, commending her for her fighter's spirit even though she strongly believed that the old woman had cracked underneath the pressure. The ironies of life, wondered Ishaani.

"Don't use a whip though. Your Sunny Deol like hands are enough," joked Ranveer rather cockily, smirking at her without the slightest trace of shame. He earned a slap on his head in response.

"Idiot," muttered Ishaani as Ranveer put the car into life, before suddenly turning it off again. Ishaani shot him a puzzled look.

"Oh shit, I forgot my phone at the restaurant. You sit in the car, I'll be right back," he added as he quickly got down from the car, Ishaani watching his way towards the restaurant from the rear-view mirror. She sighed to herself before she saw droplets fall upon the car, gasping in surprise. It had started to rain unexpectedly. Ishaani wondered what was God crying upon tonight when her phone suddenly buzzed.

Wondering who it was at the odd hour as the number remained unknown, Ishaani picked up the call after a few rings.

"Ishaani Parekh here. Yes, inspector? What? What do you mean not in your custody?! But you just said- I- Al- alright, let me know when you find him."

Ishaani turned towards the direction of the restaurant, her heart in her mouth now. Chirag Mehta had made a run for it, informed the police. His constables were found conscious near the gates of his current lodging where the police car stood, no one having seen him since then. His picture was circulated all over the place as a team was sent out to find for him even though there had been no success so far. The police had phone her to keep her warned.

And so grew the panic.

Ishaani quickly picked up her phone once again and dialled through a number, this time Ranveer's. To her utter frustration, the phone came out of network coverage, Ishaani in half a mind to throw the phone away from her in anger. This couldn't be happening. Not when things were finally straightening themselves out. She was overreacting, perhaps. Ranveer would be back soon.

Ishaani sat in slow, excruciating wait as time passed on, five minutes passing at the pace of twenty minutes, Ishaani feeling close to collapsing when Ranveer didn't return after ten whole minutes that felt like an eternity. Deciding that ten minutes was too much to retrieve a phone, Ishaani finally stepped down from the car as she walked over to the restaurant, asking where Ranveer had headed when she didn't find him there. She was redirected towards the dark alley way on the opposite side, Ishaani's steps now picking up pace as she didn't bother walking anymore. She ran.

 _Plunk. Plunk. Plunk._

Her mind was blown into a mist as the alleyway remained deserted, not a single soul upon the path as the water droplets fell harder upon her, beginning to drench her a little. Eleven in the night was perhaps late enough for shops to shut down, but the unnatural quiet only nagged at her heard as she felt the premonition in it grow with every passing second. She came to a halt by the end of the alley that now was a cross road, trying to decide upon what path to choose for both of the alleys remained doused in impenetrable darkness. The next moment, her question was answered when a gunshot went in the distance.

Ishaani felt her blood go cold as everything around fell abruptly silent. It was as though everything had been struck dumb, the silence unbearable as her immobile self felt the prickles of movement reappear in her limbs. And with it came the suffocation that her heart couldn't stop feeling as she took step after step in the direction of the sound, her heart beating into her mouth as it felt the danger leave a bitter taste upon her lips. And through trembling lips left only one name in prayer or plea, she didn't know.

"Ranveer..."

Walking through the empty alleyway as her steps grew stronger, she reached halfway through when she felt someone grasp her from behind and push her against the wall, pinning a hand upon her mouth even before she could scream out. She writhed and shrieked against the powerful grip even though her voice was cut out, her eyes trying to look at her assailant as the streetlights went on.

The first thing her eyes found were _his_ black ones, the hatred in them making her fall limp as her cry of terror never leaving her lips. Chirag stood in front of her with a savage smile upon his face that only made Ishaani's heart froth with alarm, her mind seeking for Ranveer's presence now more so than ever as her eyes darted all over the place until they fell back upon Chirag.

"Gotcha! I told you that you won't see me coming," he breathed out menacingly, Ishaani's eyes bulging with fear as she felt sick against his alcohol-stained breath. She only struggled against his form harder and harder until she managed to pushed him away from herself the moment his grip slackened upon her, taking him by surprise.

"Wh- where's Ra- Ranveer?" she heaved in question, her breathing suddenly erratic. She could feel the fear choking her as Chirag laughed rather mirthlessly.

"Oh, I've sent him to a better place. I'm sure you heard the call," he added, the smile upon his face growing even broader in evil delight. Ishaani gulped, mentally assuring herself that if her heart was still beating, Ranveer was still alive. But the ominous danger her heart felt didn't give her any solace either.

"You're lying..." she whispered boldly even though she was beginning to perspire. There was nowhere to run or hide anymore.

"Really?" asked Chirag as he pulled out the revolver from behind his back, Ishaani feeling close to faint at the mere sight of it. Chirag laughed in derision before continuing. "I told you to send him away if you wanted him alive. You didn't listen. Pity."

"I'm not afraid of you," exclaimed Ishaani in a low growl, her eyes not darting this time. And neither did her voice shake. She meant was she said.

"Oh, you should be, _darling_. Who's going to save you now from me now that the _servant_ is not around?" question Chirag in a mock sing-song that made Ishaani blood freeze and froth simultaneously. Her restraint snapped upon the word 'servant'. One word that had cost her her entire life. Not again, and the least of all, not from him again.

"Stay away!" roared Ishaani as her hand went flying across his face the moment his lips inched offensively close to hers, a demented look in her eye. When Chirag looked up, he no longer looked human.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Even before Ishaani could grasp what was happening, Ishaani felt Chirag pin her against the wall harshly, pulling her arms in a lock as he let his lips slammed against her own the moment she tried to shriek. Ishaani struggled against his grip as she now remained sandwiched between the wall and Chirag, his lips now finding the crook of her neck as she shrieked at the top of her voice. She could feel his hand run all over her as she continued trying to push him away, mustering all her strength to push him away as he now tried to yank away her pallu.

Pushing him off of her in a miraculous attempt as she aimed a kick upon his shin, Ishaani managed to slap him once again before he could even recover, pulling his hand into a back lock. He managed to break out of her grip with ease, both of them getting into a hand-to-hand combat as Ishaani didn't shy away from using her hands to hit him wherever it made contact with flesh, neither of them giving up as they fought tooth and nail not unlike bulls.

Ishaani overpowered him soon enough as her handiwork was evident all over his face with the bruises beginning to bloom, her saree no longer a hindrance to the rage that had obliterated everything else from her mind. She'd had enough from him all her life. She was not going to leave him alive. At one point of time, Chirag raised his hand to hit her when Ishaani twisted it behind his back, pulling him into a hammerlock against the wall with a sickening crunch.

"If this is what you've learnt in the name of revenge, you sadden me, Chirag," spat out Ishaani, heaving for breath heavily as she wiped away the blood from upon her bruised lip. Chirag snarled in response as he tried to break free, but in vain.

"If you think that I was not going to fight back and you'd get away with whatever you wanted, you're direly mistaken. If you thought I was weak, then look again. I was. Not anymore. Touch me again, and I'll break your limbs and give them to you back. Not without cracking your skull open as well," she threatened in a shriek as Chirag laughed at her immoderately, Ishaani tightening her grip upon him.

"That's where you're wrong, Ishaani. All you've only ever been was a puppet in my hand," snarled Chirag in response as he laughed once again, spitting the blood from his mouth.

His face looked like a bloodied mess and she was pretty sure that he had a couple of broken ribs too. And yet, his laughter drained away all the colour from upon Ishaani's face as the premonition in her heart only grew more and more. Before Ishaani could react, Chirag freed himself from her hammerlock as he pushed her away, Ishaani falling upon the ground rather rudely. Chirag smiled cruelly as Ishaani got upon her feet unsteadily.

"A puppet I don't need any longer because my revenge is done. At first, I wanted to punish you by making the servant suffer. But like always, your servant turned out to be one step further. First in school, then with the consignment and now, he's gotten a petition approved for a non-bailable offense against me so that I'll be rotting in jail until the final hearing isn't given out. Do you even know how many years worth of jail that is? The servant has to pay, Ishaani. I never meant to kill you, but the servant has to pay. And the only way I can make him pay is by letting you watch him die. So this is it, Ishaani. We've had a good run, but it's time to say goodbye."

Ishaani stared at him, paralyzed. The moment that she'd seen every single night from years and years on end. This was it. This was the closing call. The _world_ and her _demons_ she'd managed to defeat. But who could ever escape _destiny_? And there was no Ranveer around to save her either, observed Ishaani out of the corner of her eyes, too stunned to take her eyes away from upon Chirag's face.

Chirag was going to be her dying sight, she knew as he pulled the trigger the next moment, the explosion of the gunshot cutting through the sharp silence of the night as Ishaani's eyes shut at the same time. The next few seconds remained a blur as she felt something splatter across her face, a second later which she found herself being tackled to the ground. And yet there was no pain as the seconds grew. Just the feeling of someone hovering above her.

Ishaani let her eyes open gradually, the sight in front of her eyes capable enough to kill her as her fingers trailed upon her face in dread, pulling them away from the splatters to find crimson upon them. _Blood_. Ranveer remained a top of her like a protective bubble as Ishaani watched the red grow upon the white from where the bullet had struck him near his chest, a deranged shriek escaping her lips as she felt something break within her.

It couldn't be... It couldn't be that after all these years and all the changes, the same thing had happened. It couldn't be...

Ranveer continued to look at her hazily as he flashed her a pain-driven smile. Ishaani forgot to breathe.

"I got you..." he whispered rather stupidly as his body finally collapsed against her own, Ishaani feeling the wetness of his blood across her neck through the fabric of his coat.

The sensation was enough to ring an alarm in her mind as Ishaani pushed Ranveer from upon her gently, noticing in an instant that he was still conscious and alive, albeit in pain. And suddenly, Ishaani's eyes grew alert as she unsteadily sat up, pulling Ranveer alongside. She propped him against the wall, still in shock even though she freed him off his coat gingerly and dabbed at the wound, Ranveer hissing softly in pain. And then, she noticed.

She noticed instantly that the bullet had struck him quite above where it had struck him in her dream, even though the bullet had gone through and through. And with it came another realization - the bullet that had ripped through his body hadn't lodged itself into her shoulder like it had in every single dream she had. It was a different course of events tonight, her fact proved when Ranveer struggled upon his feet the next moment, nowhere close to falling unconscious even though he looked like he could.

The bullet must have been a muscle wound, was all Ishaani could think as she finally stood up, looking at what had caught Ranveer's attention.

Chirag still remained standing there, a black look upon his face as though he couldn't believe his eyes. How could he, when the biggest manipulation of his life had foiled so magnificently, the two people who he detested the most in the world right in each others' arms in that moment? Everything that he'd done to do them apart had come crumbling down in that moment as _love_ stood victorious against a _hate_ that had no chance. But if hate had no chance, then love wouldn't either. The brutally murdered _ego_ would be avenged.

Chirag raised his gun once again, a murderous look upon his eyes as he aimed at Ishaani yet again. And yet even before he could pull the trigger, Ishaani felt Ranveer push her to safety as he unsteadily lunged at Chirag, both of them upon a never ending scuffle upon the gun as they tried to pry it out from each other's grasp with all their might. Ishaani could deftly make out Chirag's finger upon the trigger as Ranveer tried to hold the barrel away, neither of them giving up on the gun as punches and kicks were thrown in alongside, the scene blurry.

And yet as Ishaani stood there, it was with unknown instinct that she knew what was going to happen next. The alteration in the course of events had been the first hint that all was not as met the eye, and as she stood rooted upon the spot in the center of the alley, she knew what had to be done. How she was so certain though, she couldn't say but life had taught her enough to know. Never listen to your heart for it could be blinded. Never listen to your mind for it could be manipulated. Always listen to you instinct for it was always correct.

Her dream was prophetic, she realized now as she continued to watch at the scene, now immobilized. All these years, her dream had not really been about what was _going_ to happen. It was about what she had to _prevent_ from happening. What she had to _save_. This was never about Ranveer - it had always been about _her_. All her life, Ranveer had fought all her battles for her as he stood in between herself and her destiny time and again just like tonight. But not this one because she knew what her choice was between doing what was right and what was easy.

Some battles were meant to be fought alone, even if it was the last one.

A smile cracked across her face the moment four gunshots rented the air, the night sent into a paralytic shock as it fell deathly quiet moments later. A triumphant look perched itself upon Ishaani's face as the scuffle finally drew to a close, Chirag collapsing upon the ground almost immediately as Ranveer stumbled away from him backwards. Ego had killed ego.

And yet the shaky gasp that escaped her lips as she felt something trickle the length of her skin of her stomach was proof that the inevitable had happened after all. Just like her instinct had warned her. But there were no regrets. All fairy tales didn't have a happy ending. Maybe hers certainly didn't. And even though just once, but she'd stood her ground as _his_ shield tonight instead of otherwise, embracing what was rightfully in _her_ destiny. Just like she'd promised.

The pain that hit her was proof.

-x-

Ranveer felt Chirag's grip upon the gun slacken as his eyes rolled behind in his head, his blue shirt now freshly singed with two bullet holes that stained with blood within moments around the right of his torso. And when he fell upon the ground in a heavy thud the next moment, Ranveer knew that Chirag Mehta's life had come to an end. Unmoving with his mouth agape while blood trickled in a thin track from it.

The trigger had been in Chirag's own hand; death had been on his own account. And even through death he witnessed the most excruciating sight - his ego being shot first and made to bleed with what he was forced to witness.

Ranveer could feel his shoulder grow numb as his sensed began to cloud, the loss of blood now taking its toll upon him as he turned around slowly, his feet unsteady. And his eyes fell upon Ishaani, who had a loving smile upon her face, her eyes teary. The world seemed to be a beautiful place as he began to cover the distance between them, until he noticed Ishaani's shoulders sag, a soft gasp escaping her lips.

And he descend of unconsciousness was cut through ruthlessly when Ranveer saw Ishaani's hand gingerly press upon the left of her stomach, his eyes instantly drawn to the hole in her saree over there. Victory no longer remained a victory as Ishaani took away her hand from upon the spot, the blood visible upon her fingers as she stared at them blankly. Her hands fell upon her side limply as she looked up at Ranveer, their eyes meeting for the tiniest fraction of a minutes as Ishaani smiled faintly.

Seconds later her feet buckling beneath her as she fell upon the floor in a tired heap, her eyes rolling back into her head. Her fall was broken at the last minute by Ranveer who managed to catch hold on her, his own body protesting violently as he felt his chest tear into half. But what was physical pain compared to the sight before his eyes? The phoenix dying in his arms... The _fiery_ phoenix coated in blood, her blood making the _white_ of his feathers grow red while the snake remained beheaded.

No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't let it be!

"I got you..." whispered Ishaani as her blood-stained fingers weakly trailed along his cheek, her breath coming in sharp rasps as Ranveer stroked her hair gently now. His entire frame shook with the effort of remaining conscious.

"I got you first..." shot back Ranveer weakly as he felt his left arm fall weakly, his senses blown out of proportion partly with his own pain and partly with hers. After everything they'd been through...

"Ranveer..."

"Shh... Ishaani, please... Stay with me, Ishaani. Don't leave me, please. Stay with me, okay? Ishaani..." he whispered, the beseech in his voice even more agonizing than the pain he felt as he cried openly, his tears falling upon her face relentlessly. The band on her hand glimmered dimly.

"I love you..."

"No, no! No goodbye speeches! No!" he shrieked, whether out of pain or moral aversion, he did not know. The plea in his voice was desperate, panic-stricken. He would certainly not have her talk things like these! They had an entire life to live together still! NO! He wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon, and certainly not _tonight_!

"Ranveer..." she moaned once again, her voice now inaudible as her lips remained parted.

"I _love_ you too, Ishaani... Stay with me, please... Keep your eyes open, I'm getting us help... No... No... Please! Stay with me! _Ishaani_!" he continued to call out to her as his will crumbled, feeling his own breath come in uneven gasps.

Ishaani's eyes now remained open in slits as Ranveer patted her cheek violently, hoping that it was enough to keep her awake long enough even though he did not understand how to get themselves help anymore now that his own vision was beginning to darken. And with a sharp intake of breath suddenly, Ishaani's eyes opened once again, the tears leaving her eyes out of sheer agony. He could sense that she wanted the pain to draw to an end.

"Ranveer... Save yourself, please..." she whispered hoarsely, the desperation in her voice stabbing him in his heart violently as he nearly choked, the pain in his chest only intensifying with the power of scalding knives being turned over and over again in his wound.

" _How?_ " he whispered, his eyes opening and shutting as darkness kept descending upon his senses time and again. There was a distant feeling that he'd lived through this moment in his life before, but when he had lived through this was something his mind felt too dead to think about. Nothing mattered anymore.

"You must let the pain ebb away..." whispered Ishaani, her eyes shutting as her head fell to her side, her hand falling from upon his face to her side in a dull thud.

Through the darkness, Ranveer suddenly found himself in a world with the bloodiest dusk by the mountain side as he stood tightly bound to the invisible binds of excruciating pain, _Love_ dying upon his lap as she bled on, her clothes tattered and torn for several ends. All she'd lacked was a face back then; she had it now. And wasn't that what life had made her soul as well in all these years - tattered and torn?

There was something about the terrifying image that suddenly snapped Ranveer out of the semi-conscious stupor, feeling a strong gush of adrenaline course through his veins as he shook her limp form violently. If it took him what little strength to revive her back, he was going to use it all as he either brought her back to life or died trying. All those years ago on that night, he'd let Love die in front of him so that he could be emancipated from all his ceaseless pain. But not tonight.

"No... Get up, get up! I'm not going to let you die on me! Breathe Ishaani, please! Don't do this to me, please! _Ishaani!_ "

Ranveer let his eyes dart around the place clumsily until he found his coat strewn beside. He needed to stem her bleeding if he had to stop her from bleeding out, cut instinct through the bouts of darkness. Picking up his strewn coat from beside, Ranveer tied it upon Ishaani's stomach to curb the bleeding, both his hands now stained with her blood that made the scene only more gruesome to live through for him.

The smears of blood across her face and hands, the white of his coat growing red faster than he'd have liked.

His chest felt like it would explode with the pain as he could feel the darkness gather around his senses, his breaths coming in short rasps. Pulling himself up upon his feet after several failed attempts and several yells of anguish, he pulled Ishaani's arm around his own on his uninjured side, half pulling, half dragging themselves along the path as Ranveer felt the adrenaline beginning to fade away rapidly.

He did not know where he was walking or how it was that he even was managing to put foot after foot ahead as only one thought rang in his mind like an alarm sequence: hospital - Ishaani - alive. Hospital - Ishaani - alive. And through the blank stretches of a journey where he knew only blurry silhouettes and darkness in consecutive cycles, he knew neither heads nor tails about where he was even headed or how he was heading except for the will to get Ishaani to help.

Her limp form against his own only drove his fear to a world where he felt immersed in ice-cold water, the fear cutting through his skin like hot and cold knifes being stabbed at him simultaneously in a world where Love would let him fall into a never ending mass of water, forcing him to let go this way as he broke surface rudely. Was life trying to test him the same way tonight?

There was a world of pain that he'd lived through one night after the end of three months. And tonight, he felt the same pain that he felt tear him into half, his strength beginning to fail him terribly as he only prayed to the Almighty to give him the strength to pull through this as he could still feel the rain pour down upon them relentlessly.

And through the never-ending shuttles of semi-consciousness, the darkness suddenly dazzled with the antiseptic welcome of brightness as he heard a couple of random voices and several gasps around, his eyes taking in what he could barely make out was the hospital atmosphere. He noticed a couple of ward boys bring a stretcher, laying an almost-unconscious Ishaani upon it, her hand firmly within Ranveer's uninjured one as they trailed towards the emergency room.

At some point of time Ranveer could feel the ward boys try to pry his hand away from her own, but neither did he let go nor did Ishaani allow his hand to be let gone as her eyes barely remained open now, her chest rising in sharp rasps. The wardboys began pushing the gurney down another long hallway until they were finally met by a doctor on the way.

"Get her some treatment!" yelled Ranveer even though his voice grew no louder than an audible whisper. The doctor in front of him grew pensive.

"Sir, this is a police case. We cannot get you treatment unless they're present here. Hospital procedure-" he began, but wasn't allowed to complete the sentence before Ranveer gave him the deadliest look he could muster. The doctor flinched underneath his gaze as Ranveer's voice now grew venomous.

"You listen to me, you _son of a bitch_! I don't give a damn about your hospital procedure because if anything happens to her, I will get this godforsaken hospital shut! Do you understand?!"

"Sir-"

"NO! DONT TOUCH ME! GET OUT OF MY WAY AND GET HER A DOCTOR NOW!" roared Ranveer as his feet buckle unsteadily, the wardboys breaking his fall. The darkness was beginning to descend faster than he could digest it. He had to get Ishaani treatment first! He had to see her alive before he could succumb to the pain and the darkness!

"What's going on here?" cut through a distantly familiar voice as Ranveer looked at the direction from where it originated. The silhouettes of the people around now grew blurry even though Ranveer was sure that the commotion he'd created had drawn in a lot of attention. From somewhere nearby, he could hear conversation being made.

"Dr. Parekh, he-"

"Ishaani! Ranveer, what-"

"Devarsh..." whispered Ranveer in anguish as his vision grew clear for barely a few second, the pain beginning to suffocate him now. But it was him - Devarsh. That he knew for certain. His features hadn't changed a bit in all these years. But he couldn't let go, he still couldn't! Not until she was in safe hands!

"Get her help, please..." begged Ranveer blindly as his eyes shut, his world spiralling in shades of red and green. He felt someone hold him up and gasp.

"Ranveer, you're hit too!"

"God... Get her help first... I- I'm alright..." he moaned futilely as he heard some more conversation in the distance. Through the confusion, Ranveer could feel Devarsh's voice cut through suddenly.

"Then I need you to let go of her hand and-"

"NO!" shrieked Ranveer at the top of his voice, relinquishing his hold upon Ishaani's hand. His vision suddenly grew clear although the lights were beginning to blare. Devarsh gave Ranveer a quick glance before sighing, signalling the boys to continue taking the stretcher forward without pushing Ranveer was no need to, for he was going to collapse soon enough anyway.

The stretcher entered the room as Ranveer could Ishaani's grasp grew harder, his own fear driven to a few level. Ranveer's knees felt grow into lead as he continued to hold on to her hand, not leaving her hand even once for it was the only thing giving him the strength to remain conscious himself for the effort it was taking him was sapping him of his strength a little more. More doctors were there to meet them in the emergency room as conversations flew in quick flow.

" _28 year-old female, GSW to the left abdominal section, initially unresponsive, lost vitals right in front of us, crashed on the way in_ ," remarked Devarsh to one of the fellow doctors as Ranveer looked in their direction weakly.

" _Her breathing is shallow. Let's get her to the table. One, two, three..._ " counted the other doctor before they hoisted her upon the table. And even though Ranveer could hear the conversation going on in the distance, nothing mattered to him anymore. Not even Devarsh's confession. Just Ishaani and her life at stake.

 _"Who is she?"_

 _"She's my sister. Page Dr. Sehgal to get here right now!"_ ordered Devarsh, giving out a couple of instructions to the nurses on-duty.

The nurses connected her to several instruments, easing her of her pallu as they pulled away the coat from her wound, compressing it. Bagging her to an oxygen mask, Devarsh quickly asked one of the nurses to inform Dr. Sehgal of the double case on hand. He'd handle the male, heard Ranveer distantly, the voices no longer too clear. Ranveer found his knees buckle just as the paged doctor entered the room, the nurse walking up to him and updating him with the situation.

 _"Stop compressions."_

 _"We have a rhythm. Let's check for breathing."_ The nurse pulled the mask off her face at the same time Ishaani took a sharp breath, her body falling limp.

Her eyes remained slightly open yet unseeing as her head fell to her side, the doctor replacing the mask with a blank look upon his face. The flat beep of the machine caught Ranveer's attention even though he felt his breath cease the next moment. It was a flatline. Ranveer felt Ishaani's cold hand fall out from his own as he stared at her, horror-struck and disbelieving of what he was being made to witness.

No, it couldn't be. It couldn't. Life couldn't to this to him again. And just like that, Ranveer found his will collapse. He couldn't understand what was happening anymore, voices now coming in disconnected phrases as his eyes remained open, watching Ishaani being worked upon the doctors took a lead, bringing forth the paddles from the defibrillator.

 _"Charge to a 150! Clear!"_

 _"Nothing!"_

 _"Charge to 170J!"_

 _"It's a flat-line!"_

 _"I've got the bullet! Grazed the celiac branch of the right vagus. No organ rupture."_

Ranveer looked at her as he saw a drop escape from her eyes, her lips parted through the mask upon her face. And in that moment, a pain resurfaced into his heart - capable to make him explode into smithereens. His heart was dying with pain, and so was his _love_. Ishaani had asked him to let his pain ebb away, but the more he tried, the more her lifeless form swam in front of his eyes, being put through goodness knew what pain even though she no longer squirmed or writhed in it.

And just like that, Ranveer felt his eyes close, his head hitting something cold. If saving Ishaani meant trying to bear all the pain that the realm could offer, he was ready to do that. He was ready to accept his fate. If the option was between Ishaani and himself, he preferred to be the one to die. And he would do so happily. He would not stand and watch her breathe her last in front of my eyes. He would never let that happen.

 _"Put him on the table beside and get him connected, now!"_

What happened to him the next moment was something he couldn't describe, for there was no way to describe the agony. He felt as though someone had thrown him into an endless abyss of pain, where there was no beginning nor end. Just him; just pain. He don't know whether they were infused together or were meant to survive as separate strands, but never in his life have had ever felt this way, he could have sworn. Not even at the factory. Every nano-second meant an infusion of excruciating pain that was seamless to measure, until death felt ultimate easier. Yes, it was easier.

And through the darkness he felt someone hoist him somewhere even though he didn't care where.

 _"29 year-old male, two GSWs to the chest. Crashing stats."_

 _"Set up for a chest tube, trauma one!"_

 _"We have a suspected rupture of the brachial artery!_ "

 _"BP is 86 over 60!"_

 _"Where's that chest tube, damn it?!"_

 _"Behind you."_

 _"Come on, Ranveer! Stay with me! I got you."_

 _"His stats are still falling! Insert the tube in his chest!"_

Life was strange, he wondered as the table lights shone into his eyes rudely, pulling him out of the darkness forcefully. Life was a chase, where you got ahead of life at times and it got ahead of you the rest of times, not knowing what hit you where. Maybe this was his destiny after all - he was always meant to yearn, never to yield. Maybe life played games like this so that you could learn something out from it, or perhaps let go of it after all as he felt someone open his eyes to check for responsiveness.

 _"Significant bleeding in the left chest."_

 _"Stats are 88."_

 _"Tension pneumo's relieved, but he's still decreased."_

 _"Okay, we can't wait. Set him up on intubation and keep the oxygen going. Get me two bags of AB+ve and get me some atropine on stand by. Defibrillator as well."_

 _"BP's 80 over 60."_

And as he remained to the mercy of _life_ in the moment, he only wondered where life was going to lead him from that point forth. Maybe he would have a life, maybe he wouldn't. Maybe even life didn't know what remained in store for him just like the beats of his hearts that he could feel dimming away under all the pain. And yet there was no pain anymore. Just oblivion. Just bliss. Just growing numbness. Just the ache to fall asleep without having to ponder anymore upon his past, present or future.

 _"78 over 56."_

 _"There's too much blood. Where the hell are you bleeding from?"_

 _"Pulmonary vein! Left inferior! Clamp."_

 _"Blood pressure's still dropping!"_

 _"Suction. His stats are dangerously low!"_

The past didn't matter anymore as he felt himself beginning to let go of the never-ending pain, the burden upon his shoulders and those weighing upon his heart only easing away with the passing second. The scars of a lifetime didn't matter anymore for they were shone out of focus with the blaring light, his head falling to his side as he felt the oxygen being pushed into his lungs. If she didn't exist, he didn't exist. It was as simple as that, until he heard a disconnected phrase in the distance.

 _"We've found a rhythm on her! Page Dr. Mathur here from Splenectomy instantly and take her to OT 7 right now!"_

Ranveer felt a small smile cross upon his lips as he noticed Ishaani's unfocused eyes glaze with life again, her chest rising abnormally as she shuddered for breath. Their eyes met for the minutest of seconds as both of them remained aware about the world slipping away from their grasp, knowing that perhaps this was the last time they were ever going to see each other for what lay ahead, they didn't know. And in that moment, Ranveer felt a gasp escape from upon his lips - the same gasp he'd first taken when he was nine. When he'd seen her for the first time.

 _"BP's dropping! Stats are still low."_

 _"He must be bleeding somewhere else."_

 _"Where? There's no blood."_

That was where his life had truly begun. This was where his life would end, perhaps. And even through the moments of pain and death looming around, his heart fell tranquil in satisfaction. He'd won. He'd kept her alive long enough to buy her another breath against his own. He'd taken away the death that awaited her and embraced it as his own. And even though he could sense the beats of his heart drawing to a close, he knew that his heart had only ever beat for one person - _Ishaani_.

 _"Vitals are still falling. Pulse ox is dropping critical."_

 _"His pericardium is distended. He's bleeding into it. That's why there's no blood. It's compressing his heart. Scissors!"_

 _"BP's dropping. Sixty-five forty-five. He's hypotensive!"_

 _"Got the bullet!"_

She was always going to be the reason for his heart to beat and his breath to cease. And no Universe could ever alter the fact. Not even _Death_ , that grew restless above him now. The abyss of darkness claimed him in its entirety once again, his world spiralling out of grasp as he no longer knew heads and tails. This was it. The end had drawn near. All fairy tales didn't have a happy ending. Maybe his certainly didn't.

 _"He's going into V-Fib. Paddles!"_

 _"Charge to 10J!"_

 _"Clear."_

 _"Unresponsive. Still fibrillating. Charge to twenty."_

 _"Clear!"_

 _"No pulse!"_

If anyone were to ask him in that moment whether it had been worth it, he had no regrets. Through the ups and downs of his life, through the joys and griefs of his life, through the togetherness and estrangements of his life, through the love and pain in his life, through the lifes and deaths in his life, he knew one thing for certain. It had been worth it. Every single bit of it had been worth it. At the end of the day, Ishaani had been worth it. And if he was given the chance to live a thousand lifetimes, he would always choose to fall in love with her. Every single time. Because for her, a thousand times over. _Ishaani._

 _"Once more!"_

 _"Clear!"_

 _"No sign of a rhythm!"_

Through the never-ending abyss of pain found Ranveer peace at long last as his hand fell off the table with a limp thud, his lips parted even though no breath escaped it anymore. The machine drew a long flat-line in a morbid monotone as his features now fell relaxed, knowing no more.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	151. Epilogue

**Epilogue  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D**

 **Here is the last update for the story, bringing this beautiful journey to an end at long last. It's been an honour knowing all of you, and words are not going to be able to express my gratitude for the amount of love, affection and encouragement that you all have been generous and abundant in lauding me with right from the start, sticking through thick and thin while we all embarked upon the journey together. And once again, I'd love to thank all the readers, reviews and viewers of the story for the unimaginable support and never ceasing love. Loads of love and even more hugs to all of you, because none of this would have been possible without you. Any of you.  
**

 **But before we move ahead, I would especially like to thank three people without whose constant support right from the start, I wouldn't have been so pushed to give this my best shot:**

 **The first is _matsh_ \- you've been my mind through this journey, always giving me your honest feedback and criticism whenever I required it. You've always told me when and where I could improve and have always given me the sense of practicality with your advice time and again, without which I'm certain I'd have not been so keen with the minutest of details. You've never failed to give me feedback even though your schedule has been so packed, and I truly and genuinely love you loads and loads for that [I love you waise bhi loads, mommy ;)]. Thank you for always been loving, supporting and encouraging me and being there for me at all times, through thick and thin. And I don't need to get anymore sentimental with you because you know it all. :* :* I hope that you don't really disown me after the epilogue. *laughs***

 **The second is _Elvish_ \- darling, you've been my heart through this journey for I'm sure that half of this wouldn't have been possible without your relentless motivation and constant love and advice, listening, discussing and sharing everything like the way we have. You've been an extraordinary part of my journey and someone in whom I've found one of my closest friends in, someone who I can always rely upon to give me the most honest feedback, and who is also my life saver when I'm all anxious with the chapters. And no matter how much I thank you for it, it's never going to be enough because words aren't going to be enough to express all the things I have to tell you and all the love and respect that I do hold for you. So just know that I love you so much, and I hope that we're always going to be there for each other the way we are now. :D :D**

 **And third and the most important, is _Dv_ \- you've been my soul through this journey, sweetheart, and no matter how much I express my gratitude, its always going to be less. You've been there on this journey right from the start to the finish, not failing to leave me a review even a single time till date. You've stuck with me through thick and thin, always giving justice in your reviews to whatever effort I've taken even at a time like Book 5 where your reviews have been nothing but life-savers for me every single time because you understood the need of the hour as a writer rather than a reader. You may think you blabber nonsense, but trust me I always wait for your review like no other. And no matter how many words I try to express my love, admiration and respect for you, it's not going to be enough. It's been a true honour to know you and I'm glad to have found such a dear friend, and just know that I love you so, so much. :D :D**

 **And so, this chapter is dedicated to you, Dv, both for your unconditional love and support and because it's your birthday week coming up. Happy Birthday in advance, darling, and I hope that you get all the love, happiness, success and prosperity you deserve! :D :D All the best for your exams and I know that you're going to do brilliantly in them.**

 **Not keeping y'all for long now,**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

The skies drew towards the fast-approaching dusk as the clouds soared along like a child running, the blues of the sky now claimed with bouts of yellow and orange. Dusk had always been a personal favourite - the more preferred choice. The explosion of colours across the sky in a myriad of hues that captivated the senses of the onlooker, its beauty capturing the real zest of living as it remained etched into your soul. Its essence always left you with the feeling of victory - that another day had been conquered. Another battle won, with the remnants of the day now to be cherished as one's own little reward.

And as the car travelled along the path home, the occupant at the back seat continued to stare at the sky outside, lost in thought. How could one night change the entire course of life was something the onlooker had trouble fathoming till today even though it had been two whole years for the incident to have taken place. Exactly two years, for today marked its anniversary.

The smooth journey back only helped the onlooker relax with eyes closed, head falling upon the headrest tiredly. What would life had been had Chirag Mehta not been in it at all in the first place? His presence had not been known when they were in school, so it was something that could be overlooked. But what about the life-changing course of events that involved Sydney? What if Chirag Mehta would have not stepped in then to take advantage of her vulnerability?

Perhaps he would have returned and proposed to her, just like he'd planned. He would have taken her to Surat, spoken about their marriage to their respective parents, given them time to think about their social differences as he worked day and night to cut it. He would have taken up his job in Sydney while letting Ishaani complete her Masters in the US in the meanwhile. Earn decently for themselves, create a world of their own. Eight years down the line, maybe they'd have been married, even had kids. Three of them, who knew?

The perfect life, the perfect ending as they continued to live happily ever after with each other until the end, knowing only love and happiness. Only respect and contentment. Only companionship and gratitude. But that was folly to think about, the onlooker knew. What good was thinking about a life that no mortal man could have? A life with no ups and downs was a flat-line, the concept of a perfect life even more so.

Perfection was man-created, not God-gifted.

No man was perfect, and his story certainly not.

And as the wind caressed the onlooker's face, who let out a soft sight that the gush absorbed away, another thought flew across. What would have happened if Chirag Mehta wouldn't have died that night? The mental asylum was certain, especially after everything that did happen that night. It was inevitable. And why wouldn't it be so, after yet another life-changing event from that night? The confession was supposed to be their newfound haven to happiness, the push to finally let go as they drowned themselves in each others' love-filled embrace, feeling the passion and desire help them towards a better future.

What had awaited them, though? A killer in the alley who's lured and ambushed him first and left him for the dead behind a dumpster, before setting out in pursuit for her. Her shrieks had brought him back to consciousness, barely tackling her upon the ground at the right time against a bullet that went a blank. And yet, they were left neither for the dead nor the living by the end as they watched the other get shot right before their eyes.

A bed in a psychiatric ward was certain after the extremities they'd been pushed to, teetering on the edge of the thinnest paper - either side holding either life and death. And the other not making it... the thought alone was a bullet ripping through a fragile heart. The onlooker wondered at times whether the psychiatric ward was where he actually was right now, living what he thought he was as some kind of unstable, delusional life. The tyrants of the world dead - one in reality and the other in spirit.

Who really cared for the nutcase shut in a ward with the others' name written all over the walls? In every breath, upon every beat until death finally took mercy and claimed him as its own rather than make him live the rest of his life in a state worst than the dead? Just alive enough to breath, that's all. Not to think, not to understand, not to live. Just breathe the others' name like a prayer. A never-ceasing prayer in a world of madness. Oblivious. Sadistic. Maschist.

But life had been neither of the three for sanity was the one thing he was in complete command of. It was no ideal world- there was no happy ending written for anyone, but there wasn't an insanely brutal end awaiting them at the finish line either. It was a slow, gradual progress towards normalcy amidst a myriad of complications, yes. But neither of the two extremes. Life had been abnormally normal.

As the car drew into Wolseley Street, heading steadily towards its destination awaiting at Point Piper, the onlooker smiled pensively. It had been two years since that night. The night that changed their life forever, ever since which a lot had happened. Some good, some bad. Some heartbreaking, some heartwarming. Some solace-filled, some apprehension-drawing. But it had been life at its face value in the present. No past, no future. Nothing holding the present back. Just the present driving itself as each day passed by.

The car pulled into the gates of the regal Salmona Villa as the setting sun left its essence all across the magnificently shaded skies that boasted of more hues than the human mind to identify amidst the basic ones they knew. The nature around the bungalow stood in tender welcome as colours bloomed all over the place, the aura inviting. The car drew to a halt in front of the doorstep at long last, the journey drawing to an end.

Ranveer Vaghela got down from the car with a swift grace, sunglasses slammed across his sun-kissed face while his black three-piece glimmered in the last moments of the evening sun. He made his way into the house in easy steps, only to find it deserted. Devoid of anyone's presence. It was custom of the timing, he mused as he looked towards the clock - 5:45PM. He'd decided to come home early today for a change, even though change was something RV had not in these two years. He was still the same wiz-brained robot, the same hawk who the world now feared even more so after his year-long absence.

But he? He knew no fear anymore - the world having been eliminated from his dictionary. Fear was for the weak; bravado for the strong. But for the wise with experience? It was _acceptance_. Ranveer now redirected his footsteps towards the back door, deciding to head for the beach for that was where he knew he'd find what he sought. The beach was now where his _universe_ sat await for him, he knew as he took in the fresh summer air, intoxicated by the power nature held upon him even till date.

And through his walk towards the beach, he smiled. Smiling was something he didn't shy away from anymore because he didn't need to. His past had been the reason to wipe away his smile time and again in several walks of life. A past whose burden was snatched away from him when he let go of the pain in the emergency room; a despondent life that was stripped away from him when he flat-lined upon the table. A time of death had been declared shortly before he'd been resuscitated by Devarsh, who'd given it another attempt on instinct.

And with that, the phoenix had taken birth again.

Through several lapses of momentary consciousness and fluctuating vital had Ranveer finally regained complete consciousness after a whole week. An entirely new world remained in wait of him as he looked at the mundane ceiling above him, the last few memories returning back to him before his world had blended into a black abyss. His body had felt sore; like a patch-work doll who'd been broken into pieces and had been glued back together. He wasn't in any real pain, but he did feel extremely drowsy.

And with the memories had drawn in the paranoia, the apprehension, the confusion as the nurse tending to him spotted him awake. Before he could muster the courage to speak, the nurse had rushed out of the room to call the doctor on-call, leaving him behind in a world of uncertainty. A world of anticipation. A world of trepidation. A world where answers were a must. He had to know what had happened to her, for he didn't know what his being alive was supposed to mean when his heart felt like it would cease any minute with the unbearable wait.

And then, his breath ceased.

For entering the room had not been the doctor, but another sight. The same sight greeted him as he watched on, never tiring of the beauty that the sight withheld. Years ago, on a night he'd bled his emotions on a canvass unceasingly until the pain didn't lessen, the burden didn't get lifted off. But if someone would have told him that he'd blown his destiny upon that blank stretch of white, he'd have laughed his head off. And yet today, as he stared at the beach ahead, he couldn't help but admire at how complete the nature looked. Not because it was made abundant. But because it held his soul right at its center.

 _Ishaani._

She sat hugging herself by the shore side, her back to him as he hair flew tranquilly in the light winds. Today, she chose to wear a green dress that appeared vibrant against the sparkling blue of the water, his attention drawn towards the rapidly falling dusk as she stared at the horizon in silent thought. The waters brushed against the shore in the softest of whispers as the foam gathered near her feet, whispering its secrets to her vibrantly. It was the sight he'd wanted to witness every single day of his life; a sight he lived for now every single day of his life.

Her sight had brought his irregularly beating heart to a calm, something that the machines he was hooked to registered as proof as he continued to stare at her in stunned disbelief. She was alive. All this time, he knew that his life was attached to hers - that if she died, he died. But he'd forgotten than it worked the other way as well - if she lived, he lived. It had always been that way. He was even willing to embrace death just so that he could let go of the pain and succumb to peace at long last. But he'd forgotten that his life was no longer his own. It was hers now as well.

She'd saved him once years ago on a night when he'd decided to let go of all his pain, the intensity of it ripping his existence apart before her essence had made him whole again. She'd done the same once again, standing as his shield between death and himself yet again as she sat before his eyes on a wheelchair, her hand upon her stomach even though she had a faint smile upon her face. Her hair had been pulled up into a ponytail, her face pale and weak under the floating hospital gown upon her as they continued to stare at each other, the moment ceaseless.

And it was a moment that Ranveer wished would never end as the nurse brought her wheelchair beside his bed, she raising his bed for better view. Ishaani had smiled at him softly, patting his hand as she took it into her own and brought it up to her lips.

"I told you I'm in it for the long haul," she'd whispered before Devarsh had entered into the room. Ishaani had set his hand down upon the bed, mouthing a small I love you to him as the nurse maneuvered the wheelchair out from the door, Ranveer catching the glitter of the ring upon her finger.

It was a miracle; the miracle he hadn't expected even in the wildest of dreams for it was something he'd not experienced since he was twenty-three. It was no hidden fact that he'd survived by the skin of his teeth yet again in what could only be called a medical marvel after, and so did she. But then again, they'd always been fighters right from the beginning. Fighters who didn't give up no matter what.

And even through the harsh circumstances, she was alive, alright and still in love with him as her eyes bore witness. Everything was alright again and the world was a brighter place after all, now that he'd found his sunshine once again. And that was all he could think about as throughout his evaluation before he asked Devarsh about Ishaani's health. And that's where he knew that all wasn't well, after all.

Psychogenic amnesia. That's what Devarsh had told him. 'She's alive and physically healing exceptionally well, but she's suffering from psychogenic amnesia,' had been his exact words. What it was supposed to mean, he didn't know even though he felt a brick fall into the pits of his stomach, feeling his intestines knot up while he began to feel the pain run up the length of his arm and into his chest yet again. And then, Devarsh had explained to him.

She didn't remember her past anymore.

Her past with _Chirag_.

She remembered nothing about the man in question anymore. Neither his name, face, nor his existence in her life. The shock of what had happened that night had pushed her off the edge into an emotional trauma, Devarsh suspecting that perhaps it was because she'd seen him get shot right before her eyes that had been the trigger. And Ranveer was suddenly taken back to when he was ten and Ishaani had suffered from a nervous breakdown just because she'd broken a vase upon his hand by mistake. This was her life's _biggest_ nightmare that she'd watched turn true. A nightmare that had become her mortal fear.

He'd left Ranveer to rest, advising him not to talk about any of it to Ishaani because she didn't remember anything. Her mind was not to be fiddled with as much as possible. And Ranveer was left reeling in a world of shock as his parents came to visit him soon along with Finch and his family, his mind running back to Ishaani's wish against the shooting star - _I wished to forget these eight years of my life. Ever since you stepped foot out of my life and into that airport. I want to forget my past... those past eight years._

They'd been kept in the hospital for another week during which all their close associated had come to visit them, assuring them that they'd take complete responsibility of all the work to be handled until they were fit to return. But the real surprise had been the fact that all the Parekh cousins had dropped in to pay a visit, even Sharman who'd left an important business meeting and flown down just to see them. Ishaani may have forgotten Chirag, but not anything else. The air was fraught with tension and awkwardness still with resistance from her end and regret from the rest, but at the end of the day, it was _family_.

But complications had still not decided to leave them in its entirety as Chirag's body was recovered from the crime scene, statements and questioning on the roll as Ranveer narrated the entire incident, Ishaani being ruled out of the same on account of medical amnesia. Self-defense, it had been after attempt to murder, Ranveer's statement holding weight from a voice recording he had on his phone about the entire scuffle that he'd caught on record the moment Chirag had first ambushed him in the alley. The moment the evidence had come into light, it had been an open-and-shut case.

And then, things had tamed down a little as the rest of their stay in the hospital had been relatively peaceful, both of them gaining their strength a little more everyday. Ishaani could finally begin to walk on the twelfth day of his stay, Ranveer on the fourteenth. Family and friends had been a relentless support, their prayers only speeding up the process until at long last, freedom was close.

Getting their discharge on the sixteenth day, both of them had been confined to a month's long of bed rest, during which Monica had decided to take up Ishaani's case now since she knew her back story well enough. Her further evaluation had revealed that she no longer recollected the three years of her life between the time he went for Sydney and her divorce, only remembering bits and pieces from days immediately her father's death when she'd remain with Ranveer most of the time. And yet anybody seeing her could not say that she was missing any bit of her memory, except no one now mentioned Chirag's name anymore.

It was as though a veil had fallen upon all of her memories associated with Chirag - existent, but out of sight, Monica had explained to Ranveer as she chose to stay back in Mumbai while she sent Finch back to Sydney along with the kids for a couple of days. Monica added that the rest of her life she remembered clearly, even the days of her transformation from Ishaani to Miss Parekh right to their date at the restaurant. After that, her memory was a blank. All memories consisting of Chirag remained, but with blanks in them.

The blanks in her memory didn't bother Ishaani though, remarked Monica. She said that the memories were all intact from the three years she'd zoned out on while the rest of them gave Chirag no name or face. She just needed to accept them in her stride and let go of the guilt. It was only then that her memories would return. How long would it take, she couldn't say - maybe a month, maybe a year. Maybe ten years. Or maybe never. The blanks would remain blanks as her life progressed smoothly and neither would it hinder her in anyway except for occasional flashes, but even that depended upon the degree of her amnesia.

They had picked up the pieces of what awaited them the moment they'd stepped out of the hospital, but the again life hadn't been cold and ruthless either. It was a slow, gradual progress towards normalcy, the first year going in bringing themselves back to the peak of their physical strength as they tried to help each other out through the tough phase while they mentally and emotionally came to terms with whatever had happened shock took some time to wear off and so did the fear of letting each other out from the others' site, but time was set to heal all wounds.

Ranveer's parents had shifted in with them at the Parekh Mansion for six months until they were perfectly fit to continue living on their own, agreeing to let them live together since they were engaged anyway even though there was no pressure on marrying. Everybody needed time to cope with whatever had happened, the most of all Ranveer and Ishaani who were beginning to trust life a little more everyday as they took the plunge finally and let go at long last. And the moment they did, happiness and peace found their own upon their doorstep at long last, love wrapping them in a secure bubble.

And through the ups and downs of trying to find shore, hindering their progress had been yet another loss - _Baa_. The only thing holding Ishaani's emotionally were her cousins that stood beside her as pillars of support, bygones being bygones as another chance was given without even conscious effort. And as the six cousins stood upon her funeral, Ranveer giving fire to her, another irony of life making itself known.

The woman who'd torn them apart in life was the same woman who'd brought them together in death.

But life had taught them to move on through love and unconditional support, the most from each other as they stuck by each other through thick and thin, never once leaving the others' side no matter what. Ranveer joined work six months later, the doctor advising Ishaani to still take another six months time off for her mind was not to be taxed still. She was discouraged from trying any artificial means to get her memory back, and neither was she eager to, in any way.

The second year had been bringing their lives back to focus, Ishaani returning back to the empire that rightfully awaited her. Miss Parekh let her presence be felt in all its entirety as they decided to work in Mumbai for a few months before moving to Sydney for good. It was a choice Ishaani made voluntarily, without a second thought as she decided to take over half of the operations from Ranveer in Sydney while either of them would visit Mumbai once in three months.

And the moment they stepped foot into Sydney, it was as though they'd never been away as they were welcomed with open arms by Finch and Monica as their second family. And through occasional visits from her cousins and his parents, they were beginning to find a new family in the Finch foursome even though Ranveer and Ishaani took nothing for granted anymore. It was not a happy ending for them; they were just beginning to find their foothold in an uncertain world.

And through the uncertainties of life was drawn their attention towards the empire they'd built with sheer hardwork, dedication and girth, using every bit of resourcefulness, cunning and skill they possessed. Business had taken a hit for certain and it had been difficult to steer it out from the global meltdown that had hit the world economy on the whole, but stability had found its way eventually under the ethically manipulative skills of the _king_ and _queen_. RV and Miss Parekh had managed to bring their professional lives in check at long last.

And then came their personal lives. Where did they stand, still? After what had happened that night, neither of kept stock in the future anymore for it felt folly in the wake of how fast happiness had turned into mortal peril. But what about the chance life did offer them after all? That wasn't to be ignored either. No, all this time they wondered whether life would give them a chance even if they gave each other a chance. But they were wrong. All along, it was life giving them a chance while they mistrusted it enough to hold on to it. And then in a snap, it didn't matter anymore.

It had been two years and Ishaani didn't show even the slightest of frustration at not remembering the blanks involving Chirag. It was as though it was what she wanted - like a long lost wish had come true that she was only too happy about even though she didn't know why. A burden off the weight of the memories. And along with that had come another improvement - she had no inclination towards the scalpel anymore. The rectification process was on the go - both from her end as well as his when it came to their vices as well. Not just their life.

Through time, Ranveer realized that Ishaani knew some things by instinct, as though they were subconsciously embedded facts, not memories - her husband had been a fraud and she was tricked into the marriage; she was divorced and she'd always ever been in love with Ranveer even though she'd brutally pushed him away at some point of time. The intricate details she had no idea about, though. Her last clear memory had been their farewell at the airport. The next one - the morning after their confrontation at the terrace.

 _And in between their glorious past and their inglorious farewell lay their untold stories._

But none of it mattered anymore to Ranveer as he continued to stare at the heaven in front of his eyes. He made his way towards her until he finally sat beside her, pulling his legs up to his chest that held two more scars that marked his victory upon both _life_ and _death_. His presence caught her attention instantly as she looked at him, her coal orbs twinkling with joy as her face instantly broke into the broadest of smiles.

And just like that, his own face broke into the happiest smile it had ever felt as he let the chocolate of his eyes drown into her own, pulling her into a gentle kiss. This was always the highlight to a day's worth of hard work, all the tiredness of stress of work fading away the moment he found himself melting into her embrace that only held love for him. Separating from the kiss, they sat in silence for sometime, Ranveer suddenly pondering yet again upon how life had been.

There was no assurance anywhere in their destiny - neither of happiness nor of pain at the end of their story, but they were willing to take what they got by making the best of today. If was not the end of their story; it was just the end of a chapter. Life had been uncertain, but they'd learnt to make every day a happy ending since the time they'd gained back their strength. Each day filled with trying to truly live life at its fullest, the zeal never dying as they embraced ups and downs with _acceptance,_ working hard and making sure to never take anything for granted.

And the unconditional love between them was everything they could ever ask for.

He knew that the uncertainty of tomorrow was always going to be there because Ishaani's amnesia was temporary - she would remember about her past someday. What that would bring about he didn't know for trouble was certain to brew, and so would the hidden scars of the past. But that was _someday_. Life had taught him better by now that the present was what mattered - not the future.

And should the time ever come that she did remember her path, it would only mean that she'd let gone of the guilt and the pain latched with her past and could make peace with it. And even if she couldn't, he was going to be there with her to the end of the line and help her out from it. But the future no longer worried him because he no longer held stock in the future.

His mother had told him once to seize the day and live each day as it came. And so he was going to do. Perhaps he'd fulfill his promise and take her for the Australian Open finals the coming January after all. And if it so worked out, he'd take her to the Great Barrier Reefs for her upcoming birthday that would mark her entering the _thirty_ club.

Whether life had given them a second chance, he didn't know. But it had certainly given him another opportunity, and he'd have to be the biggest fool to let go of it. Maybe his fairy tale didn't have a happy ending. Maybe her fairy tale didn't have a happy ending. But perhaps _their_ fairy tale did, who knew?

Every day was a happy ending for both of them as they sat side by side, content and satisfied with whatever life had given them, never more thankful for having each other in their lives to share and love with. And as Ishaani rested her head upon Ranveer's shoulder, sighing deeply, he only shut his eyes in gratitude to the Almighty for another happy ending to add to previous ones. Another day more to cherish with her, and her. Another day when they met at the horizon.

"Ranveer, who's Chirag?" asked Ishaani suddenly as the sun dipped into the horizon, looking up at him blankly just as Ranveer gasped.

There was no recognition in her eyes.

Just a name that had floated into her mind out of nowhere.

Ranveer smiled at her as he pushed away the strands from upon her face, kissing her forehead lovingly. They were no longer the sun and moon to the Universe for that was now a part of their untold stories. They were now the two stars added along in the realm of all those star-crossed lovers whose love had emerged victorious against destiny, whose will remained strong enough that even the Universe had to bow before them in surrender.

Some tiny tales that are untold to the world could certainly be found in that little book to whom one always entrusts their guilty secrets. But sometimes, those same tales could portray an entire story of its own. And that was where their past lay today – in the shrouds on the diaries left behind in Mumbai in the servants' quarters where their unnamed relationship was now painting around the room.

Their relationship had always started off as an unnamed relationship that contained nothing but the simplest of smiles. And even today after being through so many different phases of life together with their equations changing from being master-servant - school mates - confidants - friends - best friends - lovers - soulmates, it was the unnamed relationship between them of love and trust that they appreciated the most between them till date.

Because didn't need a name at the end of the day. It was a complete relationship in itself. And as Ranveer remained silent momentarily, he silently prayed in that moment for the wretched presence of _his_ name to never enter their lives ever again.

 _Her_ life ever again.

Their story had remained under the eclipse of his presence ever since they'd first met, shrouding their lives in misery and pain all along as the eclipse became the base of their relationship. First as friends and then as lovers. But no more. The eclipse had been lifted away, and so had the cursed base of pain and suffering as both of them had finally begun their journey of walking towards the warmth of happiness, friendship and love in tow. And so he would not allow the past to rule their present again, especially not when it came to their delicately perched future.

When a now-curious Ishaani snapped her fingers at Ranveer impatiently to pull him out from thought, he shook his head at her and smiled casually.

"Our untold story."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	152. Epistle I

**Epistle 5: The Wilting Shadows**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Hope all of you are doing well! :D :D**

 **Well, in case you** **are wondering what's happening, after almost completing re-editing US, I decided to turn the first two chapters of Book 1 into a prologue, so there's going to be two extra epistles for Book 1 now, the first of which is this one. This will be the new Epistle 5 as per the chronological order. :) :) As to the PANs, I should have them up in January once I'm done editing with Book 6, so please do bear with the slight delay in schedule.**

 **Not keeping y'all for long,**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _2nd June, 1996:_**

 _To think that I could ever have a normal day!_

 _My life is always full of surprises. Some pleasant, some unpleasant._

 _But let's start with the positive one first. I climbed a tree today! Can you believe it?! It felt so rejuvenating that for a moment there I even forgot that this was Mumbai and not Anjar with the open meadows and the long trees surrounding our house. Ofcourse there weren't mangoes to break from upon the branches to use all my extra skill and trickery with, but atleast I showed Ishaani how I could access the terrace by climbing the tree since a protruding branch does hit the railing._

 _But you know what the best part was?_

 _Even Ishaani climbed the tree with me! I was honestly astounded that she even knew how to climb one in the first place. She didn't, really, but then gripping the branches and the trunk was pretty easy. Dangerous, yes, but since when has she ever backed away from a challenge? We were lucky that no one was home today or else Ishaani would gave had it for certain. As it is Falguni Maa gets ballistic whenever she does things like that, but she just doesn't understand. She loves troubling her mother with things like these._

 _Actually, the whole topic came out today when Ishaani and I were studying together in my room. I tutor her for Maths, so like every afternoon after school, I took up whatever has been done in Maths for that day and make her practice her homework sums as well so that she gets the hang of the concept. And like always, she happened to get distracted in between, talking out of the blue about how she wants to travel some place with good scenic nature and not just concrete jungles._

 _Well, on any other day, I'd have reprimanded her for getting distracted, but I couldn't help it today. I was in one of those nostalgic moods myself, and so I ended up talking about our house back in the village with the meadows and the trees and the farm. Oh, just reliving all of it in my memories brought tears to my eyes, all entire picture vividly dancing in front of my eyes. It took me quite some time to control my emotions again after the flame of yearning that had been rekindled in my heart, but I managed to do it in the end. But at the cost of killing my urge to talk to Maa today. If I'll call her, I'll end up crying for certain now._

 _Err, where was I? Oh yes._

 _So, out of nowhere, Ishaani suddenly took my hand into her own and pulled me behind her, leading me out from the room and straight through the corridor and downstairs. I kept asking her about where we were headed to, but she just wouldn't give me a reply until we finally entered the garden, walking towards the big Ashoka that stood tall in the broad afternoon light. I gave Ishaani a confused look, and she gave me a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders._

 _"I've always wanted to have a tree house. Well, we don't have a tree house, but what say we spend some time on the tree? The branches are broad enough to accommodate both of us comfortably," she added, as though in incentive._

 _I rolled my eyes at her, wondering what daredevil had gotten into her out of nowhere. And I continued staring at her, gobsmacked, for goodness knows how long before I finally managed to get my senses back. And the first thing I remember consciously doing was to shake my head at her in vehement denial. But she just wouldn't take no for an answer, stubborn that she is!_

 _"Oh come on! It'll be so much fun! Isn't this what you just told me that you wanted to do?" she asked, her eyes as curious as always. If only she'd understand!  
_

 _"Do you want me to get slapped by Baa again or something?" I shot back in return, hoping that she'd get my point. But for some reason, she seemed resolute.  
_

 _"Relax! Nobody's at home! No one will come to know about it!"_

 _I would have not said anything had this been someone else, but this was Ishaani! She was a good girl who never broke today, where I got to see another side of her for the first time. The rebellious side. And even though my mind protested at the top of its voice, I could feel the tug in my heart for wanting to climb that tree. It had been so long since I'd done it last._

 _Before Ishaani could say anything further, my feet automatically made its way towards the truck of the tree, my palm hitting against the rough wood to check for its smoothness. To my fortune, there were a lot of crevices that helped me get a proper footing as I swung my right foot upon the hollow in the branch, my hands holding on to the sides of the trunk as I swung the other one higher. I looked behind to see Ishaani look ecstatic, her eyes bulging with what I realized was happiness._

 _And suddenly, a gush of wind swept through my hair. My eyes shut at the sensation of the cool winds kissing my sweaty forehead as the scent of petrichor hit me out of nowhere. I was suddenly taken back to my home back at the village where Maa would yell at me to get down from the tree, and I would laugh away at her, climbing only higher and higher until she'd give up on me as a lost cause. Then I'd get down and she'd attack me with her flying slippers._

 _Someone was telling at me even today, but the voice only grew more and more distant as the same laughter left my lips, my hands and feet tracing the wooden surface higher and higher. The wind remained in its intoxicating gush as I felt the thrill of what I was doing pound against9 my ears, the adrenaline getting to me. My eyes were aimed at the sky; my feet upon its roots. And there suddenly was the final bark in wait for me as I swung my legs across either side of it, sitting not unlike a horserider upon its ride like a king._

 _And that's when I looked down._

 _Rather than finding Ishaani upon the ground, I ended up finding Ishaani halfway stuck upon the trunk, heaving her way up slowly and rather clumsily. I felt my heart get stuck in my throat as I eyes her every movement, too shell-shocked to try and help help her yet curious to see if she could make her way to the top. If she would have lost her footing at any one point of time, let's just say that it would have been a very, very grave injury, not to mention the repercussions of the same. But slowly yet steadily, struggling yet determined, Ishaani made her way to the top at long last as I shifted aside to give her sufficient space. The branch we were sitting on touched the railing of the terrace._

 _"Are you out of your mind?! Do you even know what-" I began angrily, my heart beating rather irregularly. But she disregarded my word of protest, cutting me out with a casual flick of her arm.  
_

 _"Oh, do be quiet! Let me catch my breath atleast!" she whined in return, earning a glare from me.  
_

 _"Ishaani, I'm serious. This is dangerous! Anything could have happened, and-" I began again, but this time, Ishaani simply shook her head, disgruntled.  
_

 _"There's no reward without risk in life now, is there?" she asked, and there was something about the way she said it that just caught my attention.  
_

 _"What if you'd have fallen off? Do you know how badly you could have gotten hurt?! Ishaani, this is no joke! Please, you are under my supervision! If anything would have happened to you, do you even know what would have happened to me? What answer would I have given your parents? To Baa? She would have whipped my skin off of me!" I ended, slightly breathless._

 _Ishaani gave me an incredulous look, clearly disbelieving of what I told her. She's not so disbelieving now after seeing what happened.  
_

 _"Nothing happened now, did it?" she countered, easing her way through the argument with a soft smile. And even as I made to argue back, her smile wiped away all the retorts from upon my lips. Well, do you blame me, really? How can you really expect me to tell her anything when she keeps looking so angelic all the time? Even in the afternoon, she was glowing like a princess!  
_

 _"Ishaani- You know what, it's my mistake. I shouldn't have told you about the village thing in the first place. I don't know what got into me, I just got carried away. I need to remember that I'm just a servant in this house, that's all," I mumbled absentmindedly, but the moment my eye caught with Ishaani, I regretted my comment. She looked deadpan.  
_

 _"And you need to remember that for me, you are only my friend. So there's no need to use that word in front of me again," she stated with finality, her tone not entertaining any further arguments. And I decided not to argue any further as well.  
_

 _"Ah, it's lovely up here, although slightly uncomfortable," added Ishaani, looking slightly embarrassed. I chuckled at her.  
_

 _"It's a tree. What do you expect?" I asked, and both of us chuckled, enjoying the calm afternoon. Well, the calm before the storm, to be more precise.  
_

 _The two of us remained seated like that for some time, talking all kinds of trivial things. It was certainly an experience like no other, what I had with Ishaani on the tree today. And I think it's definitely the best conversation I've heard with her so far. It was just... carefree. Like the way childhood is supposed to be in all essence, I suppose. I've felt like this after a long, long time and it was a welcome feeling._

 _But, but, but._

 _Since when has any day gone by without spirit dampener? And just like every day, today was no different. It was rather special, to be honest. I actually got whipped by Baa today for the first time! You must be wondering why I'm so chipper about it. I'm not. I've just finished bawling my eyes out in pain and humiliation, and it's impossible how I can sound so relaxed when I was inconsolable just an hour ago._

 _Once Ishaani and I had sat to our hearts' share, I managed to show Ishaani how to drag our way to the terrace from upon the branch we were sitting on, and it was quite easy. If only our life was so. Apparently, Baa caught us making the move across the terrace (that we didn't realize at that time), but it was when we got down to the living room some time later when we found Baa sitting upon the chair sofa, her expression grim. But what caught Ishaani and my attention were her eyes. They looked like they could spew fire._

 _And without any words being spoken, everything was said and understood. I could feel Ishaani shiver beside me in fright as she stood closer to me, as thought trying to hide herself away. Wrong move. Baa only cocked her eyebrow at her in disapproval, her gaze enough to force Ishaani away as she spoke coldly._

 _"Go. I need to talk to him."_

 _Ishaani didn't need to be told twice before she quickly scampered away from the room, albeit turning behind to look at me at every step. Neither of us had forgotten the last time Baa had rained hell upon us. Her words still rung in both of our ears, but that was before my shrieks of pain from today. I'm afraid that neither of us are going to forget about it for a long, long time. Well, how can we, when for the first time in my life, I was whipped in all earnest?_

 _The moment Ishaani left the hall, Baa caught me hand and dragged me to her room, barricaded both of us in. No explanations were asked or required. She simply opened the cupboard and retrieved an odd-looking whip from it before uncoiling it in her hand, and I swear that I've never been this afraid my whole life. And there was nobody to cry oďut to help for. Not even Ishaani, who I was trying to save in the first place because it was her idea._

 _But it was only when I felt the first crack of the whip hit my skin with a pain that I was certain how bad a decision it was to get carried away and listen to her. The pain almost made me feel that my skin was being ripped off from my body as my knees buckled, hitting the ground crudely. A cry of pain escaped my lips as I felt the second lash hit me, the impact of it even greater than the previous time. And the good heavens' knows how I've begged for her to stop as I screamt and cried simultaneously, the pain blinding me of everything else. And just when I thought I'd lose control upon myself and embrace the darkness once and for all, it stopped. The final nail to the coffin was her singular statement that's still reverberating in my ears.  
_

 _"I hope you will remember this the next time you think about mingling with any one of the kids and risking their lives. And more importantly, the Parekh honour. Out you go."_

 _I had no energy to even look up at her, far away to actually muster the strength and get up. But the first thing that met my eye was the black of the whip in Baa's hand. The black that suddenly brought my world into focus as I pushed my protesting body upon its feet, groaning in pain as my hands burned terribly. I was too afraid to look down and see what had become of me, so I decided to scamper away from the room and from the rest of the world as fast as I could. How could a day like this have such a fiendish end, I couldn't fathom as I unbolted the doors and swung them open._

 _And there stood Ishaani in front of me as white as a ghost._

 _She'd eavesdropped upon the entire scene, there was no doubt about it. And even as her eyes began taking in my appearance, I fled away from her as far as I could, my feet carrying me up the grand staircase of its own accord. I thought that I heard her call my name out in a frightened whisper as she chased me for a short distance before giving up, but I couldn't look behind. I just couldn't because my feet wouldn't just halt._

 _They only did when I pushed open the doors of the store room and shut them behind me. I walked a little further and lit an oil lamp before falling beside it in a heap, my mind too stunned to take in anything else. Tears fell of their own accord as I continued to stare at my palms, feeling the inflicted areas of my body now burn and ache simultaneously. It was a dreadful existence, that indefinite time as I was left alone with my pains and thoughts, no one there to even console me this time or wipe away my tears. Not even Baba. And it was not pretty._

 _Until, the doors suddenly opened._

 _There stood Ishaani in her pink frock, her eyes wide and lips trembling as she entered the room and bolted us in. I was about to protest when she shook her head vehemently, asking me to remain silent. The next minute, I knew why. Harshad Kaka's voice came with a resounding boom from somewhere distant, and the rest was understood. I didn't have the will to shoo Ishaani again as she sat close to me, cross-legged, setting something down with a clink alongside. Something, that I realized, was a bowl of ice-cream. Butterscotch._

 _And my wounds only seemed to sting more at the sight of the cold cream. Before I even knew it, my fingers dipped into the bowl and dabbed the cool cream upon a gash on my hand, the cold a blast of heaven upon the aching burns of the whip that had left it's raw red shadow upon wherever it had made contact with my skin._

 _"What are you doing, stupid? You're supposed to eat it, not apply it," she said, eyeing me with a mixture of intrigue and surprise.  
_

 _"Maa always says that when you get hurt, you should apply something cold upon it. It lessens the pain," I added, and she sighed sadly.  
_

 _"If it helps you feel better, here, give me your hand. I'll do it for you," she offered, taking my hand into her own in spite of my protests.  
_

 _And she did. I could see a couple of tears threaten to fall from her eyes every time I hissed in pain when her fingers made gentle contact with my skin, my own eyes still letting the tears of pain, injustice and anger fall ceaselessly. Ishaani continued to stare at me with the same look of inexplicable apology in her eyes as she rubbed small circles upon my palm. I knew that she was too tongue-tied herself to talk about what she was just witnessed, and so I didn't pursue the topic any further either. Both of us sought to console ourselves by staring at each other when Harshad Kaka's voice cut through, calling Ishaani._

 _"Go back to your room and rest, okay? I've told Harshad Uncle everything so you needn't worry," was all she said as she stood up, giving me a quick smile.  
_

 _She didn't even give me enough time to react before she got upon her feet and ran out from the room, leaving me behind with my hands having patches of ice cream upon them. I was too lost in thought to understand anything before the wicker beside me extinguished, leaving me in absolute darkness. The cold, daunting darkness was what snapped me back to reality as Ishaani's absence suddenly weighed upon me, my heart shivering. I knew that I had to get back to my room. I knew that I had to get back to Baba._

 _Taking the courage to get upon my feet again, I finally dared to peek outside the store room when I could no longer hear any voices anymore. The silence of the house didn't feel anymore assuring, but I knew that I had to make my way to my room. And so I did. To my surprise, the room was completely deserted, but I suppose that Baba must be with Harshad Kaka still. He still hasn't returned, and I can only imagine his reaction when he sees me. But atleast unlike the last time, I've vented everything out already so he doesn't have to worry about that. I'll be his pillar of strength this time._

 _It's really strange, how nothing is certain around here. A moments' worth of happiness is another moments' worth of anguish in the next. A memory worth cherishing for a lifetime in a day; a nightmare worth obliviating for the rest of my life. And as I'm sitting by the window side, staring out at the evening sky, I can only think about one thing when I think about today._

 _Life is a ying yang. There's always going to be good in bad and bad in good for neither can exist without the other. And there's no changing that, ever.  
_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	153. Epistle II

**Epistle 12: The Paradoxical Protectors  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the second bonus epistle! :D :D** **This will be the new Epistle 12 as per the chronological order. :) :)**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **7th October, 1996:**_

 _Today was an unexpectedly good day._

 _Things have been steadily going calm and it's more than I can ask for. At times I do feel afraid whether my happiness is to be short lived or no, but if happiness is upon my doorstep, I'm not going to let go of it any time soon. Maybe that's why, Ranveer and I managed to patch up after our first fight yesterday. But we'll get to that later since I've droned on and on about it yesterday and have bored you out of your mind._

 _Never mind me, I've taken to unnecessarily ranting a lot these days._

 _Today, Harshad Uncle had the inauguration ceremony for the new construction company that he's opening. He already had a diamond trading company and a brokerage company (God knows what that is), and this is the third one to the list. There was a small pooja since its such an auspicious occasion, and the little ritual was a must. So Uncle took us all to his office where the work for the new work was going to begin, and got Ranveer a pair of second hand clothes that belonged to Sharman. He didn't want him to feel left out._

 _So, off I went to Ranveer's room at eight in the morning to see whether he was ready, only to find him struggling with the strings of his pajamas. He cannot tie a knot (or even untie it for that matter), and no matter how much he tries, it's just hopeless. I don't know why he can't though! His parents have taught him to do that so many times, but he just can't tie them up properly! They keep getting more and more entangled until it'd all become a mess and he'd have to call his mother, like Kailash Kaka put it to me one fine morning when Ranveer was being rather silly with them. And since his mother isn't even here right now, he has to rely upon Kaka for the same._

 _"I swear, I will save another 50 bucks and get an elastic fit into this rather than these stupid nadas," was what I heard him grumble underneath his breath as he cursed his luck for his father's absence too. And just like his luck would have it, the most unexpected person made her way to my room in that exact instance, announcing her arrival with a chuckle._

 _"Ishaani! What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Ranveer as his head shot in my direction, looking flabbergasted._

 _"Harshad Uncle asked me to call you. What are you up to?" I asked, suddenly amused with how flustered he looked. As though on cue, he turned his face away from me rather awkwardly._

 _"Ishaani, go away. It's bad manners to enter someone's room when they are changing," reprimanded Ranveer, but all I did was chuckle. Classic Ranveer._

 _"I should be the one feeling embarrassed then, not you," I shot back, but he only gave me an irritable huff in return._

 _"If it's the matter of my respect, obviously I'm only going to feel embarrassed no?" he retorted, and I knew that there was no point arguing with him on this anymore._

 _"What are you up to?" I asked him rather lamely, but what I didn't expect was his response to the same._

 _"I'm not telling you anything. I'm not talking to you," was what he told me and needless to say it was really lame. But I knew why he wasn't talking to me still. Yesterday's fiasco in school about copying in the test._

 _It's not even like anybody came to know about it or even caught me at it! I just confessed to Ranveer about it because he asked me about my Science test once we came back home. And after Baa being a real evil vulture to me the previous day when she suddenly decided to pick on me because of my dubious lineage, there was no way I could concentrate at all after everything she made me hear. And then when I told Ranveer about the fact that I had copied and got my full marks, he just seemed to get angry for no reason (well, his reason was because what I did was unethical and wrong) and we both got defensive about our perspectives and it got ugly then. It was our first argument, and considering the topic we chose to argue upon, it was definitely stupid. I was expecting something a little more worthwhile than this, but okay._

 _"Ranveer, I'm sorry, okay?! I promise I won't copy ever again! Please, please, please, please, please-" I began, hoping that he'd forgive me if I maintained the constant rant. Why his approval or disapproval on this matter meant so much to me has left me bewildered as well.  
_

 _"I'm stuck with the knots," cut through Ranveer rather flatly, bringing my rants of please to an end._

 _"You really suck at this now, don't you?" I asked as I entered the room a little further, still maintaining enough distance from Ranveer, who still refused to look at me._

 _"I can't help it! Even at school I get late half of the times because I can't tie them up properly," grumbled Ranveer rather darkly, but I knew that if I had to get him back to talking to me, I would have to convince him to let me help him out._

 _"Correction - you don't let me."_

 _"You want to pick up another fight?" shot back Ranveer rather impatiently, but I knew I had to put up with it. This was another thing about Ranveer - he got really short tempered whenever things wouldn't go his way, be it in studies or otherwise._

 _"I'm just correcting facts," I stated innocently and he sighed._

 _"How can I let you tie my shoelaces? I'm your servant. It's wrong-"_

 _"-to keep calling yourself that. Stop it, okay?" I shot at him rather angrily. I hated it whenever he called himself that. And no matter how many times I tell him not to call himself that in front of me, it just doesn't enter his thick skull._

 _"Okay, I'm sorry," he mumbled quickly, knowing that I was genuinely cross with him for using the taboo word again. But this gave me the definite golden chance again, I had to admit. And so I used it rather shamelessly too._

 _"I'm sorry too. I won't ever copy in my life ever again, okay? Please don't be angry with me. Please?"_

 _"Only on one condition. You've got to teach me how to untie the knots," he added, looking torn between his stand to remain angry with me unless and until I didn't truly feel sorry for my mistake and to get some real help on his pajamas._

 _"That's easy. Come here-"_

 _"No!" shrieked Ranveer as he distanced himself further into the room, taking me by surprise with the strength of his voice._

 _"How do you expect me to help you then?" I asked, the incredulity in my tone evident._

 _"I don't know," replied Ranveer sheepishly, and I couldn't even blame him. His concerns were definitely valid._

 _"Okay, wait. It's easy. Just do as I say. First pull out the left hand string from the knot a little. Then the right hand string. Pull your stomach inside, and then strings together outside," I instructed, hoping that they worked and that Ranveer had not tied the knots too hard. Thankfully, he hadn't._

 _"Oh my! Thank you so much!" he exclaimed as he heaved a big sigh of relief. I chuckled._

 _"It's very easy to untie any knot in life, Ranveer. It all depends upon how you do it," I spoke in an uncharacteristic word of advice, and this time, Ranveer did turn around at long last._

 _"Wow, dialogues, eh?"_

 _"Don't you have to tie your pajamas still?" I asked when he gave me a lopsided grin. I know that philosophy is not my cup of tea, but hey! I meant what I said!_

 _"Oh yeah..." he replied with an embarrassed shake of head as he turned around again._

 _"Come here. We are already running late and Harshad Uncle is always so particular about time," I suggested quickly as I bridged the gap and made him turn around again. He looked dumbstruck and even more awkward if possible._

 _"But-"_

 _"I'll shut my eyes, alright? I can tie knots in a jiffy," I added rather impatiently the moment I sensed an argument coming my way as I pulled away the strings from his hand._

 _And I did tie the knot in a jiffy. Judging by Ranveer's expressions, it looked like it must have been one of the most awkward moments in his life where every moment weighed like an era, and yet it was over within seconds. But honestly, I don't even see what all the fuss was about. I stuck true to my word and left the room the moment I was done, but not without a parting statement._

 _"Try wearing your sandals instead of your shoes or else we're never going to reach in time just like with school."_

 _There was no need to elaborate further because both of us know that just because of his stubbornness to not let his shoelaces to be tied by anyone else (least of all me), we are late to school half of the time. And this statement was a specific reminder to our first of school where he took half an hour and still couldn't get the knots tied correctly. But back to today now, for that's in the past. Thankfully, Devarsh was running even later than Ranveer so he was saved by the time he reached the hair looked a little unkempt and when I asked him about the same, I think this was his exact response._

 _"I quickly combed my hair and trying to make it stay properly. Or at least how much it agreed to stay since I was already running late. Just because Mota Babuji treats me like a child of the house, it doesn't mean that I am. And trespassing upon his generosity would just be stupid."_

 _And all I could do was smile at him sheepishly as we all took a seat in the car._

 _It was the first time that Ranveer was ever getting to sit in the car that he described to me as 'the extraordinary vehicle that felt even softer than the cot Baba and I took turns in sleeping upon', and he called it a 'definitely unsettling experience' as well._

 _"I'm not used to experiencing riches like this. First the kurta and now this..." he complained ahead, but only audible enough for me to hear. And in that moment, I think I respected him a little more for the humility he showed._

 _We were going to go in pairs of three, the third car just for us five children since baby Prateik would be coming with Chaitali Kaki. And for some reason, I enjoyed my evident discomfort even more, earning a couple of glares from his end. I was cautious and conscious about the way I was around him though, and I think that was evident. Both of us knew that the whole copying fiasco was still not behind us entirely._

 _The journey from the house to Uncle's office was an unexpectedly long one because of his temporary office being at the other end of Mumbai. More precisely, Andheri. So on the way, us kids managed to play a lot of dumsharas and antakshari rounds in turn, Sharman and Devarsh in one team and Gauri and myself in the other. I think it's for the first time that I've seen Ranveer enjoy himself so much, and the happiness he radiated made it difficult for me to remain angry at him for the lecture he gave me yesterday._

 _Ranveer was only keeping score at the start, but then on my insistence, he was brought into the games, soon being alternate partners to everyone in turns. I just didn't want me to be left out like always, and so I made sure to keep me involved in all the games we played. And amusing as it might be, out of all the teams made, Ranveer and I happened to have the best partnership of all. Be it guessing the movie names or singing songs, we never missed the other's hint, leaving everyone astounded._

 _But then again, it was no secret fact that our friendship had been growing steadily stronger, and so the telepathy and the understanding was bound to follow. I think it's the most fun I've had with the kids of the house so far apart from the silly catch and cook and hide and seek that we play otherwise. And time flew by so quickly that before we knew it, we'd already reached the venue._

 _The office was pretty huge, to say the least. Uncle gave us all a quick tour of the place before he took us all to the conference room where the pooja was supposed to be held. The panditji had already arrived so everything was in full throttle, the pooja beginning the moment we all were settled upon the floor. The next three quarters of an hour went by with all the mantras and rituals as we sat the entire thing in silence. The pooja was just for family and a select few employees, so it was alright. Not too many people to worry about. The moment the pooja came to an end, the panditji looked around the place and gave us kids a fond look._

 _"I've got some nadachadis with me that each one of you must tie upon your hands. Wards off evil eyes. Who wants to tie it to everyone?"_

 _"Me!" replied Ranveer and myself at the same time as we stood up and rushed our way towards the panditji, taking everyone by surprise._

 _The rest of the kids didn't even look enthusiastic in the least, forget about even contesting for giving it to everyone. But what made all the pairs of eyes draw upon us was our enthusiasm. The two outcasts wanting to undertake the task of protecting the Parekh house. Irony at its peak. And needless to say, the looks we received in that moment were enough to tell us that what actually crossed our minds wasn't too wrong. The scorn in their eyes was enough. But there's always an exception to the crowd, and so was one over here._

 _Panditji, give them both half and half," came across Harshad Uncle's voice in a boom, all heads turning in his direction. The panditji nodded his head and gave the two of us half a bunch of strings to be tied, giving us his blessings alongside._

 _Ranveer and I were still flushing red as we walked over and tied the strings to everyone, until we both ended up near Harshad Uncle with one string remaining in our hands each. Both of us turned and gave each other a questioning look, wondering who was it that would tie the final and the most important string to Uncle. And just like that, he put his hand out and we both kind of leapt upon it, pushing and nudging each other like notorious children desperate for attention. But it was only when we were halfway through the strings being tied did we realize what we were doing._

 _Our eyes fell upon each other and then suddenly upon Baa who had the most formidable expression upon her face. Remembering the whip rather unpleasantly, I turned around to see Ranveer quickly retracted my hand away from Uncle's own ones. It was as though he'd remembered the same instance, a bout of perspiration now breaking upon his forehead. He did not like that whip. No one would. But before Ranveer pull off the string from upon Uncle's hand, he caught hold of his shoulder and gave him a genial look._

 _His eye had caught the fear in Ranveer's own ones, and yet his firm hold ensured that he was there to protect him this time._

 _Who were we going to protect really when Mota Babuji is our real invisible benefactor? Maybe the Parekh name. Or the Parekh legacy. Or the most prized treasure of Harshad Parekh. Who knows? Both of us tied our nadachadis and let go of Uncle's hand at the same time, flashing each other a shy smile. We could really get competitive, but how competitive, we weren't going to know till later this evening._

 _Well, in spite of all our lighter moments today, it was no hidden fact that Ranveer wasn't willing to let go about the whole copying thing since we lapsed into a not-so-pleasant silence once we returned back home. He was good enough to not tell Maa and Harshad Uncle about it even though he wanted to, but I could see that he was giving me a hard time about it any way._

 _"Ranveer, let it go, no? I promise I won't do it again. Please don't give me the silent treatment," I asked of him when I'd gone to meet him at the servants' quarters in the evening. He gave me a silent look._

 _"Ishaani, are you even sorry about what you've done?"_

 _"Yes- I, uh... okay, no," I confessed, wondering why I was so incapable of even lying to him. I hate lying on principal, but I don't know. Lying to him seemed even harder than it should be._

 _"Why?" he asked, and I suddenly felt my patience being tested to the full now. And it was obvious with the way I replied._

 _"Because I needed to score those full marks, okay?! Do you even have any idea how much pressure I'm under to perform the best at school? Maa's been having a handful with that... vulture, and I don't want to stress her more."_

 _"Then you should have studied for the test," replied Ranveer and then it was just the two of us back to square one, fighting incessantly upon whose perspective was right, neither of us willing to back down._

 _"Ranveer, you know very well that I couldn't after the scene Baa made the previous day."_

 _"Ishaani, I understand what you're saying. But do you think that copying and getting a full in a test is ethical?"_

 _"Atleast Maa was happy about that. I don't see her having the same reaction if I'd have returned home with a 3 on 10."_

 _"Ishaani, it's wrong. Even Mota Babuji would agree with me upon this."_

 _"I'm not saying what I did was right either. I was just not left with any choice."_

 _"You mean, you chose to do what was easy rather than what was right."_

 _"Well, you haven't told Maa and Harshad Uncle about it either now, have you?"_

 _"Maybe I will right now."_

 _"You won't."_

 _"What if I do?" asked Ranveer, his eyes suddenly alight as though it had caught fire. And for a moment, I could actually see him telling Maa and Papa about it before my rumbling stomach reminded me of the fact that I was hungry. And that in turn led me to brain storm a little until the wackiest idea struck me._

 _"Let's have a pani puri eating competition."_

 _"What?" asked Ranveer, his retort dying away upon his lips as he continued to stare at me like I'd just declared him the winner of a beauty pageant._

 _"Yeah, let's have one. If you win, you can go and tell Maa and Uncle about it. An extension - I'll do anything you tell me to for the next 24 hours. If I win, you do my bidding for 24 hours, but we won't tell anything to them," I egged him, and well, it caught his attention._

 _"That confident that you're going to win?"_

 _"A lie spoken to make someone happy is not a lie," I spoke sagely in a second bout of philosophy. But unlike the previous time, Ranveer chose to counter me with a statement of his own._

 _"Happiness found in the illusion of lies is not happiness."_

 _"Pani puri competition it is!" I exclaimed, putting a stop to the ceaseless argument._

 _And even before Ranveer had the time to change his mind, I took him along with me outside the house, asking Kailash Kaka to take us to the nearest pani puri stall. I did feel rather guilty for making him take us out again when he'd just brought Harshad Uncle home, but this matter had to be brought to a rest. Ranveer looked rather reluctant, but I didn't give him a chance to protest. We both wanted the matter to be brought to a rest and this was the only solution to an argument that only kept going in circles._

 _Kaka was kind enough to take us and he didn't even complain. And the moment we reached the stall, Ranveer and myself jumped out from the car, eyeing the stall with our mouths watering. Well, arguments aside, we were really starving! And what better dinner than to feast upon as many pani puris as we could? And since we were rather puppy-like kids with a childlike zeal, the stall owner gave us the whole meal free as well!_

 _But that's all secondary. I'm sure that you must be wondering what happened of the competition. Getting to that. Well, it was an unlimited pani puri eating competition with Kaka keeping the scores between us. And it definitely did not help that we were ravenous. So after a little bit of trash talking and glaring and ego boosting, the competition began. Puri after puri and plate after plate with our eyes streaming and our tongues burning. But neither one of us wanted to accept defeat. We both had a point to prove and so on and on we went._

 _One plate went to two within five minutes, the gaps growing longer and longer until an hour later, Ranveer and I were both eight plates down with the ninth one in front of us. And that's when I knew that I'd had enough. My stomach had hit bursting point and so had Ranveer's and we were just trying to pull this off for the sake of our egos now. Became we had to win and submitting to the other would be folly. We both had even reached the point of calling it a draw and walking home as winners with our points proven, but that was until Ranveer forcefully stuffed the next puri into his mouth._

 _And so, I followed his lead, the 50th puri now our Everest._

 _By Jove, Ranveer stuffed the 50th puri at the same time I accepted defeat as my stomach cramped terrible, giving me the warning call that no more food was going to be entertained. And well, it was his victory in the end. He slammed his fist upon the table rather triumphantly as Kaka patted his head lovingly, even though he looked close to throwing up at any minute. Whatever may be the case, it was his win at the end of the day. And that meant-_

 _"My price now, Ishaani," he asked, and I shot him a sulky look._

 _"What do you want me to do?" I questioned in return. But unlike the smug look I'd expected, he had a serious look upon his face instead. He took my hand into his own firmly._

 _"I want you to tell your parents the truth," he replied, and a gasp of protest left my lips in spite of myself._

 _"Ranveer, please..." I begged futilely, but his mind was already set upon the task._

 _"You promised that you'd do whatever I told you," he reminded, and tears automatically sprung into my eyes at the thought of what he was asking me to do._

 _"Anything but this..." I moaned in protest, but he shook his head. And what he spoke next is something I'll never forget for a long, long time to come._

 _"Ishaani, today copying may feel ethical to you under the circumstances. Tomorrow something else might be. Circumstances are never going to be in your favour, Ishaani. You have to learn to stand your ground and remain honest to yourself and to the people related to you. Ishaani, honestly tell me, can you stand in front of the mirror and meet eyes with yourself and say that you don't even feel your conscience prickle even in the slightest when you see that you've stolen someone else's hardwork and claimed that as your own? Ishaani, everything comes at a cost. If you want to make your parents happy and proud, make them so on the base of your own hardwork. Not someone else's. That's my only concern. What you do and how you do it is up to you then. If you have the courage to make a mistake, have the courage to own up to it as well."_

 _Something just hit me sharp in my heart in that moment. Not just the fact that every word he spoke was true, but that disappointment in his eyes that I could resort to something as petty as copying. And just like that, I realized that I did not like that look in his eyes for me. He nearly traded his life against mine in the blink of an eye and without a single word of complain because that's what his morals and ethics taught him to be. Loyalty above everything else. And the fact that I had taken to such means definitely didn't make me see myself in any better a light._

 _And that's all my mind kept pondering upon until we finally reached home. I wordlessly made my way away from Ranveer, not even giving him so much as a backward glance. I thought that I distinctly heard him sigh, but I would only be able to meet eyes with him now after I'd set the wrong right. It's why I headed to Maa and Uncle's room instead of my own, deciding to come clean once and for all. I'm not going to get into details about what they said and how I broke the news out to them because it was as awkward and humiliating as it could get. Maa was obviously angry and disappointed but it was Uncle's reaction that intrigued me. He looked neither as he stopped Maa from scolding me as well._

 _"What made you confess, Ishaani?" Was all he asked, and I gave him an honest response._

 _"Ranveer..."_

 _He scrutinized me in silence for a few moments before speaking at long last._

 _"Honesty is a virtue seldom appreciated in this world, Ishaani. People prefer the sweet, manipulative lie to the bitter, real truth. What you feel now is bitter, but with time you'll realize its importance. So there is nothing to feel guilty or humiliated about. Many have the tongues to jest, but few have the courage to stand up for what's right. You have that courage, Ishaani. I see it in your eyes."_

 _And there was something about his smile that just went right through my soul. It was an identical look to Ranveer's, I realized. And so, my feet automatically drew me out of the room with my eyes still bent in shame, but as I made my way towards the servants' quarters, I knew that I could dare to meet eyes with Ranveer now. And so I did as I barged into his room without even bothering to knock. He and Kaka were amidst what looked like a jovial conversation when both stopped midway, looking zapped at my untimely presence. And just as Ranveer stood up in astonishment, I did something that I'd never done before. I threw myself into his arms and gave him the biggest hug I could muster._

 _"Thank you..." was all I whispered as we separated, tears suddenly springing into my eyes. Ranveer looked dumbfounded as though I'd smacked him across his face, his mouth slightly agape._

 _You told them?" he asked, looking frightened for a reason I couldn't fathom. But then again, it was obvious. Say what he might, he was always concerned about my well-being at the end of the day. He knew what I would be facing by telling the truth. But he knew it just like Harshad Uncle did that it was for the greater good. I can see that now._

 _There was nothing more required to be said as the bewilderment upon his face soon turned into one of understanding, his eyes growing wider and wider with every passing second. He only flashed me a proud smile that suddenly made my heart swell with joy like never before, strangely happy that Ranveer was proud of me once again. His eyes bore witness to the emotion as well. Why his pride upon me matters so much, I don't know. But it does. He makes me feel worthy.  
_

 _It's funny, what Ranveer and I have in between us. Sometimes I'm his protector and sometimes he's mine. And we swore today to be the protectors of the Parekh house, but in all earnest, it was Harshad Uncle who was protecting us from the world's atrocities and tempts time and again. And yet we both jointly vowed to protect Uncle together. It's indeed intriguing, the kind of bond Ranveer and I share. Especially since its the two of us being outcasts of the Parekh family that helped us establish this friendship in the first place._

 _And maybe that's why, I think we can call ourselves the paradoxical protectors of the Parekh household._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	154. Epistle III

**Epistle 9: Valuing Loyalty Above All  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the third bonus epistle! :D :D This will be the new Epistle 9 as per the chronological order. :) :) Also, here's wishing you all a very happy and prosperous New Year!**

 **Not keeping y'all for long,**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **6th July, 1996:**_

 _Honestly, I don't know what to do with that boy!_

 _Is he mad?! It's not even been fifteen days out from the hospital and he's been working around the place like a prancing pixie! The doctors have advised him to be on strict bed rest for a week, but that boy just doesn't want to listen! Kailash Kaka has been looking harassed ever since Ranveer began his rant about wanting to go back to school again, and the investigation is still on the go. Kaka silently confessed to me that he didn't have a mind to send Ranveer to school anymore because he feels that whichever school Ranveer joins will have history repeat itself._

 _"It's the stain of belonging to the servants' class..." had whispered Kaka to me, and I couldn't help but feel my heart break._

 _I didn't tell Kaka anything but this really upset me a lot. Obviously Ranveer has the right to study and educate himself just like all of us do! So what if he's poor of if Kaka can't afford getting him educated at a good school? That doesn't mean that Ranveer is going to remain illiterate for life now, does it? Not when he's so talented in not just academics, but even crafts and athletics as well! Ofcourse he's going to get admission in a better school than the pretentious snob fest school that we were studying in - a school worthy of him than he of it._

 _I spoke to Harshad Uncle about this and he agrees to. He's been on the hunt for a respectable school for both of us where the kids attending come more from a normal background than this so-called high society and he told me just yesterday that he's shortlisted three. He's going to personally go and have a talk with the administration and faculty staff to see whether everything meets to our requirements and healthy development before enrolling us into it. I haven't told Kailash Kaka about it because Uncle said that he'd talk to him himself, but I was about to tell Ranveer when he made me forget everything else with what he was doing._

 _He was washing the cars! In the rains!_

 _Do people even have any sense to make him do such strenuous work when he's just out from the hospital?! STRICT BED REST! That's the the doctors told us all that he requires if he wants to make a speedy recovery. His injuries weren't deep but he had to take a lot of care about his stomach because the rupture was halfway through healing still. But who is to talk to that idiot and explain him about it? People in this house have no sense, but doesn't he have any sense about his own health and well-being? Doesn't he realize that he's Kaka's only child and how mortally worried he's been about him? But no! Just because he works for us, that means that these fools will make him do anything and he'll do it willingly also because he supposedly works for the family!_

 _He works for the family, not bloody owned by them!_

 _He always tells me that his mother's parting words to him at the station had been to value loyalty above everything else. I agree to her sentiments behind it, but valuing loyalty doesn't mean to value it to the point where you don't value your life anymore! First with Baa and her whips, then for me at the school and now this! What does he plan to do next - kill himself for Harshad Uncle? Had Uncle been home here, he'd have given everyone a good piece of his mind. But for now, I think I've done the needful, although I don't see whether it's going to have any effect upon him._

 _When I walked out in the rains to stop him from doing what he was, he actually had the temerity to search for an umbrella for me just so that I wouldn't get wet! Like is he kidding me?! Kaka had told me that Ranveer catches cold really quickly in the rains and its why he doesn't like rains either. It irritates him. And it's something that Ranveer told me as well last month when we had the first shower of monsoon for this year. I'd tried to pull him along so that we could play in the rains, but he'd remained resolutely firm. No means no. And as unnerving as it was, I didn't argue with him because I didn't want him to fall sick._

 _And look at him now! When it comes to proving his loyalty, the rains don't seem to bother him at all! And you know, that's not even the worst part! When I actually scolded him for what he was doing, he had it in him to defend himself! Half of what he said made no sense to me and yet he was just rooted upon that one, singular point-_

 _"Ishaani, it's my work! Who else will do it if I don't?"_

 _I honestly had no defense left after he repeated this line for the sixth time. Shivering and sneezing with a worn out shirt, the only thing that remained strong was his will to complete his work. But what I don't understand is - was he blind too? Couldn't he see that the rains were washing out the cars just fine? But noooooo... because Baa told him to wash the cars, he went out to wash the cars! That woman is mental, but doesn't mean that Ranveer has to be mental too! She's just out to even the odds with him for making her say sorry to him. But he? Who did he sell his brains to?_

 _And you know what's the worst thing? He's got a fever now! Just what I was worried about! He's as it is not keeping too well immunity wise, and look at what the rains have done to him now! He's not only got a cold, but the whole package! What if he gets pneumonia or TB? Does he even know how dangerous those things are?! God, I'm so angry at him right now that I could just whack him under his ear to snap some sense into that thick, self-sacrificing skull of his! When will he improve, really? I just made him promise to not do stupid things but he's just set upon the path of collision like an idiot!_

 _Wait till Uncle and Kaka come back home. I'll make sure to complain to both of them about it! If he gets some pastings from them, then only his brains will come right back on track. Stupid fellow! And he doesn't even have a jacket or a raincoat for the rains! It's why he got wet so badly! I think I'll have to talk to Uncle and tell him to get Ranveer a jacket atleast for the monsoons. If that boy won't get the brains to take care of his health, someone needs to step up here and do the needful. And goodness knows that his father has enough upon his plate already without needing any extra trouble from Ranveer's side._

 _Huh, that's quite a lot that I've vented now, haven't I?_

 _On a lighter and much calmer note, I'm happy that Ranveer has been recovering well and is going back to normal. At times he does look a little disoriented but the doctors warned about that happening, so I'm not worried. His wounds have been healing too and atleast he looks human now! The way he was bruised up... God, that night still gives me nightmares! A nightmare that I cannot really explain, but it does. Sometimes, I have to pinch myself hard when I wake up to convince myself that Ranveer and myself are both alive and alright; that it was all just a nightmare. A very ghastly nightmare, yes, but a nightmare._

 _I don't know why I dream about it though. It's something I've been seeing since a week now, and I must admit to you that it's a deeply unsettling experience every time I see it. It makes my toes curl in fright and shakes my mental balance when I feel the blood splatter upon my face! And it's just ghastly and crude and I don't even know what to say about it! The first day, I pushed it off as a very bad dream set off by the whole incident but now that it's been a week, I'm beginning to feel a little frightened. Ranveer tells me that I've become rather short and authoritative and bossy with him these day, but you tell me._

 _How can you not expect me to be so when I see him dying in my dreams every single day?!_

 _And then when he'd so careless about his health and goes about doing all the household chores with renewed vigour after the stand Uncle took for him, how do you expect me to not be angry at him for his carelessness?! He doesn't know what we've been through in all these days because of his condition. What I've been through. It's easy for him to say that let's out this behind us and walk towards the future with an optimistic approach, but does he even know how the experience has been for me?_

 _I nearly watched him die upon my lap that night as he bled through his mouth, his face ghostly white and his palms ice-cold. The same way he appears in my dream as he breathes his last upon my lap, his fingers trailing upon my face and falling beside him in a limp thud, just like it did when he fell out. We're both much, much older in our dreams, and yet it's all the same. There were people chasing me at school; there are people chasing me in my dreams. Ranveer took my pain and suffering upon me at school; he took all my pain and suffering in my dreams. He took the hit for me when he was ragged every single time; he took the hit for me when that bullet ripped through his chest._

 _Everything was the same except for Ranveer's fate - he survived reality, not the dreams._

 _And perhaps it's why I'm that worried about him all of a sudden. He's a big and mature boy, and he's always taking care of everyone's needs and happiness. But it's about time that he starts taking care of himself. What he did for me... no one does that even for their blood. Does he even realize the magnitude of his actions? He could have died for real! He could have not even come out of this the same ever again! But maybe it's just his good, clean heart and our prayers that's made him respond to the medications better. He's been opening up to us steadily with every passing day and he's atleast going back to being his old jovial self, which is a good thing._

 _The weakness is still there a little, but he'll get alright soon. I hope he does. The dreams are terrifying, and when I saw him all drenched in the rains like that... I don't know, something just snapped within me. I didn't even mean to explode at him like that, and I'm certain that Ranveer was crestfallen for sure by the time I left him behind to complete washing the cars, sulking and fuming both. I know that I shouldn't have responded so badly. He's only just got me as a friend and he'd barely just begun coping with everything. The other kids of the house are definitely much, much kinder to him now after what he did for me, but still._

 _I'm his only friend._

 _Sigh, I think I'll just go and tell him sorry. I'm tempted to tell him about the dream but I won't. The doctors have asked us not to stress him at all, and my dreams definitely come under the same header with a big red flag. If my dream can freak me out so much, then I can only imagine what Ranveer's reaction would be upon them. But how do I get the stubborn boy to understand? He's still going to remain rooted upon his argument of being a servant to this house who'd now have to work manifold to repay off his Mota Babuji's debt of graciousness and love upon him._

 _I wish he weren't so stupid, really. But I can't do anything about it. Harshad Uncle is yet to come after a couple of hours, so I'll try talking to Maa first. Maybe I'll get Vishaka Kaki to make me a glass of turmeric milk for him with some kesar to take away the taste. That should help improve his cold and fever, if not anything else. And I'm wondering whether it'd be right to give him a paracetamol since he's still on medication, but let's see. I think I'll ask Maa only about it. She'll know what to do best._

 _I just hope that Ranveer doesn't put up an argument for this as well._

 _-x-_

 _God, that boy is unbelievable!_

 _He's not made one single fuss in the hospital all of these days for the blood tests and the IV drip stings and the medicines, but for one stupid glass of turmeric milk, he decides to bring the whole roof down! I've never fought with anyone in all my life like the way I've fought with Ranveer just now. We've nearly gone hand-to-hand with pulling at each other's hair and pulling off another verbal match with both of us being stubborn brats. It's a real wonder that I didn't slap him yet, even though I was this close to doing it when Kaka entered the room._

 _And before Ranveer could say anything in his defense, I told Kaka everything! Ranveer looked rather angry at me for going tattle-tales on him and complaining to Kaka about all of his antics, but the situation demanded me to do the same. I think its why he put up an extra fuss for having the milk, but when Kaka gave him a nice glare, he got to drinking it like a cat even though he still wanted to drink the milk staring daggers at me. Kaka gave me a chocolate also for taking such care of him, and that seemed to push Ranveer on edge even more. But it was for his best only, really._

 _Say what he may, when he'd going to recover completely and get all the rest that his body requires, he's going to appreciate it. Even more so now that he knows that he'll be able to join school again, like Kaka and I happened to inform him at the same time. I don't know what Uncle did to convince Kaka about the same for even though reluctant, Kaka had still agreed. Perhaps even he was bound to the shackles of loyalty just like Ranveer was. He had to do what his master asked of him, whether he liked it or not. And even though I don't quite approve of it, I'm happy that Kaka decided to allow Ranveer to go to school again._

 _Ranveer deserves nothing but the best, and this is his right! And I'll make sure that he does have a proper school experience like the way all kids are supposed to have rather than worry about things like loyalty and looking out for me by killing himself. I'm not going to tell him anything about the dream because it's none of his concern, but I'm going to keep an even closer eye upon him from now on. He's my best friend and I'm going to make sure that what happened with him doesn't happen again. Nobody gets lucky twice, and I hope he realizes it too._

 _Had he been okay in health, I wouldn't have minded smuggling him some butterscotch ice-cream, but let it be. He dug his own grave by wetting himself in the rains so stupidly, so he's going to have to miss out on the rewards as well. He should be happy that I didn't tell Uncle about it, even though I did tell him about the jacket. Uncle promised me that he'd get him one tomorrow itself and would check up on him as well before heading for work. I love the way Uncle leaves no stone unturned in making sure that Ranveer is treated just like a child of this household._

 _Ranveer was telling me just the other day how the two of us are always going to be outcasts in this house because we do not belong to the Parekh clan. And I think for the first time in five months, the harsh reality behind his words didn't make a difference to me at all. Because Ranveer and I share the kind of bond we do precisely because of this and the fact that Harshad Uncle accepted both of us as his own in spite of all the odds. And maybe that why I respect him so much and Ranveer sees him as his God in some way, calling him Mota Babuji and giving him that respect of a mentor. In this world full of sham and glam, its rare to find a gem worth its value._

 _And I'm glad to have found two._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	155. Epistle IV

**Epistle 10: The Uncanny Lore of Love**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Hope all of you are doing well! :D :D** **Here is the fourth bonus epistle! :D :D** **This will be the new Epistle 10 as per the chronological order. :) :)**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **5th September, 1996:**_

 _I never knew that Janmashtami could even be so much fun in the city!_

 _Honestly, after the kind of Janmashtami we would have back home, I didn't expect anything grand from the city. Especially the kind of society we're a part of. But I'm pleasantly surprised. Celebrating Lord Krishna's birth has always been an occasion of fun and sweets for us, not to forget the dahi handi that we get to break! All us boys in the village would just wait for the precise hour when we'd begin making our formations and would start the ascend towards that earthen pot suspended mid-air. And since I was the most athletic from all the boys, I'd always get that golden chance to break the handi since I was six._

 _But I didn't get to do it for the first time in five years because of my injury. The doctors have asked me to take it easy for a whole year because stomach wounds are apparently very dangerous and are tricky to heal. Even though the rupture has been healed fully, the doctors don't want me taking any risk with regards to my health. So that was the only drawback about an otherwise brilliant day (apart from the daunting conversation with Baba, but later on that)!_

 _It's been nearly three months for this entire incident and things have been really calm at the house. Mota Babuji makes sure that I have no problems whatsoever and am not burdened too much either with the housework. He keeps a tab on our school activities and makes sure that we're not having any trouble with any of our schoolmates. Ever since the ragging incident, Mota Babuji has become a lot more alert in this aspect. Sharman is supposed to be going to boarding school next year and Mota Babuji has half a mind not to send him there, but lets see how that goes. I don't think that Sharman will honestly have any problem since he doesn't have anything against his background that could be held against him perhaps being an Indian at the end of the day. Mota Babuji says that the Americans are rather racist, but after seeing the way things are over here, I'd beg to differ._

 _But all that can wait._

 _Like I've been telling you, Ishaani and I finally performed the play were we supposed to put up with all the other kids of the house for Janmashtami. Everyone had different skits symbolizing different phases of Lord Krishna's life, and as fate could have it, Ishaani and I had to portray the entire Radha-Krishna story. It was very awkward at first when Vishaka Kaki told us about it since she was in charge of the skits, but Ishaani seemed to be only too happy to be paired up opposite me. She said that if she had to play Radha to a Krishna, there was no one better-suited for the role than myself for it. And only I know how I've had to pinch myself from not blushing and giving myself away. Even more so for making myself believe that Ishaani actually said that even though she obviously didn't mean it that way._

 _Obviously she didn't - I'm her best friend!_

 _So anyway, in the morning, we finished the pooja first before all of Sharman's and Devarsh's friends came over for the dahi handi. Ishaani and I were quick to notice that none of the boys who we'd had our altercation with were invited. Well, it was rather fun seeing the high society boys behave like normal children for once and try to break the dahi handi by creating a towering formation. Obviously the city is no match to the kind of hullabaloo we make back in the village, but it's about the most fun I've had over here as well. Sweets, snacks, music, laughter and happiness! Why wouldn't it be amazing? Even though I wanted to climb up and shoulders of the boys and break the handi for myself but Baba, Mota Babuji, Falguni Maa and Ishaani held me back firmly. They said that it would be stupid if I strained myself like that but I knew what their real concern was. He didn't want me anywhere near the breed of boys who'd nearly killed me._

 _So all the elders of the house plus Gauri, Ishaani, myself and baby Prateik were witness the fun of the Janmashtami celebration, all three of us in our costumes. Ishaani had a rather cute head piece made for me with a peacock feather perched in the front. It was a perfect fit, and a rather pretty one. She wouldn't tell me where she got it from until I overheard Sharman and Devarsh talking yesterday about how Ishaani had been insistent about buying that particular head piece when they'd visited the antiques shop last week._

 _That girl is really extraordinary. First the jacket, and now this._

 _She loves to splurge money upon me, and I love the fact that she sees me as a worthy friend to have. But that doesn't mean that I'm comfortable with it. I don't know how am I to repay her for all of this, and Baba faces the same crisis with Mota Babuji. He just received a watch from him for his services, and Baba is lost. The watch is rather expensive, and Baba's afraid that the baksheesh is something he'll have to pay up for with Baa, even though Mota Babuji has assured him that this has nothing to do with her._

 _Both father and daughter are the same - stubborn and wearing their hearts on their sleeves._

 _Ishaani may say that she doesn't belong to this house because of her blood, but nobody can say that she's not Harshad Parekh's daughter. She's every bit his blood, both by nature and by heart. It's no wonder why Mota Babuji loves her so much and doesn't shy away from showering her with a father's love even though she's still reluctant on that footing. I just hope she realized what she has in her life before its too late. It's not a topic I can talk to Ishaani about because it's extremely intimate and something that I find myself incapable of asking of her, but I hope that she comes to terms with her fears and accepts Mota Babuji as her father soon. But that's the discussion for another day since Mota Babuji has also forbidden me of speaking to her about this._

 _He says that what she's been through is not easy, especially when she's never had the shadow of her father in the foundation years of her life. And to hear people talk about her lineage and how her father abandoned her is something that would make any child weary of trusting another person again, far more accept that said person as her father. No child ever can accept another person in place of their original parent and Mota Babuji says that he's made peace with this fact. And this is one amongst several reasons why I love him so much. He's just so caring and human in this house full of anomalies that I wonder whether he even belongs to this world where he's touted to be the King of Dalal Street, whatever that means._

 _And maybe that's why Ishaani and myself stick out too - because we don't belong to this world. And as we played Krishna and Radha with as much grace and finesse that we could, Mota Babuji had to say the same thing. We were surprisingly the best (we had a natural flair, noted everyone) and even got a box full of sweets as our prize that we both shared in the store room together. Its our secret haven, so all our celebrations happen there. I tasted all the sweets before telling Ishaani which ones were the best, letting her have them all. Even during the pooja we got another box of sweets just because we looked the part so well, although there all the kids got a box of sweets for themselves. Baa was surprisingly docile, and even though she may have not commented upon our act at all, she atleast didn't got about calling us servant and illegitimate, which was more than enough for the day._

 _And amidst all the festivities, this is the first time I've genuinely been treated like a child of the house and it's a strangely unsettling experience. Mota Babuji lent me a kurta for evening's rituals where married couples are supposed to swing Lord Krishna's idol in the paalki. Since Mota Babuji and Falguni Maa are going to be celebrating their first Janmashtami together, this was a extra incentive for all of us to be dressed our best. Ishaani had a beautiful blue lehenga choli that made me wonder again what she saw in me as her friend. I was unworthy of her from all angles, and my borrowed clothes made me realize this even more._

 _Evening was a vibrant affair with relatives and guests pouring in, showering their best wishes to everyone at the household. Unfortunately, Ishaani and I had to remain separate since Falguni Maa had caught hold of her, taking her all over the place like a show dog while Baba and I were out parking the cars and collecting the gifts on behalf of the guests. But it was still a very good day considering everything, and I finally got to know that people in the cities can celebrate festivities like normal people too. The lustre and sham is too much, but then again, isn't everything when it came to power? And that brought my thoughts back to Ishaani once again as I managed to steal glances at her from time to time, admiring how beautiful she really was._

 _Not just her face, no. Her heart and her soul. That's what really pulls me towards her in spite of all the odds._

 _Maybe Baba noticed my love sick looks because he happened to bring the topic up out of nowhere once the party was done with and everyone had retired to the rooms. We servants obviously didn't have a right to eat from the buffet served out to the guests, so Baba and I contended ourselves with samosas and chutney before Baba chose to have almost a bottle of desi pauwa. It's probably the only habit I disapprove of my father, but it's the only thing that keeps him going without Maa, so I don't say anything. Technically, having alcohol is banned in the house, and if Baa would ever find out that we have a nice cozy stack in the servants' quarters, she'll have a heart attack. But we have our own network, so it's a nice little secret as of now._

 _But I digress._

 _"So how did you enjoy today?" asked Baba, filling himself another glass of pauwa while I sat beside him, stretching my legs after the long, tiring day I'd had.  
_

 _"It was brilliant. Although nothing beats the celebrations we have back home," I added, and Baba gave me a sleepy smile. And then, I remembered that Maa was supposed to call today._

 _"Did you get to speak to Maa?" I questioned Baba, and this time, his nod was instantaneous.  
_

 _"Oh yes. Your mother missed you terribly today. She'd made all your favourite dishes too. But she did say that no one could break the handi in your absence this time," replied Baba, suddenly looking forlorn. He missed Maa a lot these days and has been rather withdrawn since the past few days. So I decided to let him bask in the intoxication of the pauwa, changing the direction of the conversation.  
_

 _"How come?" I asked, wondering why no one could break the pot. Baba smiled sleepily.  
_

 _"I don't know, really. But they somehow couldn't manage it this year," he replied, his head drooping. He was almost half a bottle down by then. And since desi pauwa is much, much stronger than the western drinks, the effect was bound to show that quickly.  
_

 _"Not even Dharmin?" I inquired further, remembering my neighbour who was second best to me when it came to this. Baba shook his head despondently.  
_

 _"He fractured his leg instead," informed Baba, and I was taken by a sudden urge to laugh. The one chance he had to actually do what he claimed he was best at for years and he ended up fracturing his leg in the first try itself.  
_

 _"He's an idiot," I mumbled underneath my breath but to my dismay, I was loud enough for Baba to catch me. In all earnest, his hearing gets sensitive when he'd drunk, so he ends up catching on to whispers as well. My bad.  
_

 _"And so are you. You wanted to climb today in spite of your condition," he reprimanded to my utmost surprise, suddenly not looking that intoxicated anymore. His eyes were serious; the worry in them disturbed me, awakening a slight guilt.  
_

 _"Baba, I'm fine! Trust me," I added rather lamely, knowing that I still had to take things easily. Even the slightest overexertion hurt me at times, and I experienced a spasm just after dinner. Apparently, Baba happened to notice the same.  
_

 _"Oh really. Then why did I see you catching your stomach some time back in pain?"_

 _"I... That..." I stuttered, knowing that there was no way to turn this thing around now. I didn't bother coming up with a satisfactory response.  
_

 _"You can lie to yourself, Ranveer, but you can't lie to me. Remember that," remarked Baba suddenly, and there was something about the way his eyes gleamed in serious contemplation that only made my uneasiness more pronounced. I realized later why.  
_

 _"Err, when did Maa phone?" I asked, risking a change of topic. Baba drained his glass empty before replying to me at length.  
_

 _"When you were busy fighting with Ishaani upon the sweets," he replied, letting his back slump upon the hard wood of the bedside. An unconscious smile crossed upon my lips at the mention of Ishaani's name, and Baba was quick to notice.  
_

 _"You should have called me," I muttered reproachfully. Even I have been wanting to talk to Maa since so many days, and the fact that I missed such a golden opportunity to do so did kind of put me off. God knows when I'll get to talk to her next.  
_

 _"I didn't want to disturb you. You were lost in your own world of fa_ _ntasies," remarked Baba suddenly his tone now shrewd. His tone caught my fullest attention as I sat up straight, giving him a intrigued look.  
_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, trying to read what was going on in Baba's mind, but in vain. His expression was unfathomable, and the sudden enigma only increased my ill-boding.  
_

 _"Why don't you tell me?" he counters in return, his eyes now turning suggestive. Ah, ofcourse. It was about Ishaani. I'm sure Maa must have told Baba to have a talk with me about it. She still isn't entirely comfortable with my friendship with Ishaani even though she's as grateful as always that I have someone here who takes care of me so much. But she still doesn't approve of it on the whole. And the way Ishaani and I were bonding better and better with every passing day must have definitely flagged some signals for Maa more than Baba. Maybe knowing about today's play was the last straw.  
_

 _"Baba, if you're thinking what Maa is-" I began but Baba shook his head, cutting my speech.  
_

 _"You really love her now, don't you?" asked Baba suddenly, now leaning forward. His question took me by surprise, the gasp that escaped my lips a give-away.  
_

 _"What? Baba, you're getting silly. It's why I don't let you drink!" I added rather forcefully, trying to pull Baba's arm around my shoulders so that I could hoist him up. He didn't resist.  
_

 _"This is my only ever vice after your mother, Ranveer," whispered Baba sleepily as I put him upon the cot, taking off his spectacles. His dark circles were beginning to get pronounced.  
_

 _"Baba, you should go to sleep," I spoke in a much softer tone as I stroked his balding head slowly, watching his eyes open and close once in every few seconds. Any moment now, he'd succumb to a good night's sleep.  
_

 _"You didn't answer my question," he reminded as his eyes shot open, the genial brown of them sparkling in the moonlight. They looked wary, harbouring a fear I couldn't understand.  
_

 _"She's my best friend, Baba. That's it," I whispered, hoping that Baba would just fall asleep. I pulled off his chappals and covered him up with the sheets. Baba's eyes shut again, his breathing now even as I continued to stare at him at a loss for words. How long was this going to go on till I took all of his burdens upon my shoulder? I'd barely arrived upon an answer when I felt Baba grasp my hand.  
_

 _"Nobody gives their life for someone just like that," he whispered suddenly, catching me off-guard. It was a surprise that I didn't fall off the cot in shock. My look of astonishment quickly changed to that of exasperation as I turned to look at Baba, who in turn had my undivided attention.  
_

 _"I would have had it been anyone else too. Maa always told me to value loyalty above all. I owe this to Mota Babuji," I explained, wondering who was I ultimately lying to - Baba or myself. Even Baba seemed to have the same thought for the next moment, he gave me a shrewd smile. His drunken self was unpredictable.  
_

 _"But Ishaani isn't your duty now, is she? And she's definitely a lot more than your best friend too," suggested Baba, and for once, I found myself willing to accept the truth rather than simply find for convenient half-truths. If anyone would understand my feelings for Ishaani, it was Baba.  
_

 _"She's the person who accepts me for who I am, Baba. She's the person who sees me as a human and a friend. If I can do anything to keep her happy and safe, it'd be nothing short of an honour," I confessed, my own words ringing around me in a sing-song. And ridiculous though I know they must have sounded from the mouth of an almost ten-year old, it was the biggest truth of my life.  
_

 _"Be careful with what you're playing with, Ranveer. It's a fire that will take you down eventually," advised Baba as our eyes met, an understanding passing between us. These were definitely Maa'as words, I knew. She'd told me this the last time I'd spoken to her post my accident. I smiled.  
_

 _"If that's in my destiny, so be it. If I have to burn myself for her, I'll do it without a second thought. Atleast I'll burn with the satisfaction that the one who I'm burning myself for is worth it all," I replied, my gaze never once breaking away from Baba's. Even though the smile remained upon my face, Baba didn't share my sentiments. If anything, he looked even more worried so. He strengthened his grip upon my hand, speaking something that I'll remember for a long, long time to come.  
_

 _"She's a moon you can admire. Whose reflection you can stare at in the water. Whose stories you can hear and put yourself to sleep with. Who you can yearn for but can never yield. You cannot have her, Ranveer - just like Radha and Krishna who were madly in love, but could never have each other because they found their love in separation. Eleven years of their childhood together was all they had before being apart for all their life on Earth. You may not realize the part you played today, but what Krishna had for Radha was unrequited and unconditional love. They lived within each other, breathed for each other and they were each other because Radha was the living form of Krishna's love. She was the form his love took. They may have married others, but their souls were one in the world before and the world hereafter. One soul split into two. Ranveer, love doesn't always determine that you end up with a person. Sometimes, you love is not meant to be for this world, even though it may live on eternally in the hereafter. Sacrifice is what makes your love breathe a story of its own in this world. And between you and Ishaani, your loyalty and your social status will always stand in between."_

 _I remained silent for several minutes, letting the impact of Baba's words sink within. And even then, words failed me. The magnitude of what Baba had spoken was something that had never struck me before, and now that I think about it, it's frightening! Perhaps it was fear that had left me gagged, my mind unable to come up with anything to say when it came to love. This was not a price I could see myself paying even though I've never seen Ishaani as something to acquire._

 _"But our status can be changed," I finally said when I could come up with nothing better. Baba chuckled, once again standing on the tenterhooks of sleep.  
_

 _"No one ever forgets the beginnings you come from, Ranveer. Remember that," he whispered in yet another word of advice. I was seized by a sudden surge of defying everything my father had just said. If I could survive what I did, I could definitely defy all the odds. I would. I was not named a fighter just for the sake of it!  
_

 _"That's now, Baba. One day, I swear upon the very same moon, that I'll give you and Maa a status of your own in this society. Not as servants or drivers, but as Ranveer Vaghela's son. I will become a big man and make the two of you proud. Mark my words. And the day I do that, the moon will walk through my threshold. I'll make myself worthy enough that she does," I added, and Baba gave me a sleepy smile. His eyes were almost shut when he hit the nail.  
_

 _"I have no doubt about that. It's why your mother and I are sacrificing everything for you. But the real question is - will the moon be your destination or your obstruction?"_

 _Before I could answer, Baba fell asleep. I doubt that he's going to remember this conversation. He doesn't remember a thing when he's inebriated. But the question he left the conversation at has been nagging at my mind. Could Baba be right? Was the moon only to be yearned of, never to be yielded? Was I being too ambitious for a pauper living in the illusion of capturing the world in his rough little palm, hoping that the moon would accept him for who he was? Was love meant to be that difficult and is there anyone who understood the kind of love I have for her? Was I going to get a chance to prove my worth in this senseless world? But most importantly, will I ever be worthy of her in this lifetime?_

 _Or like Baba was not so subtle in pointing out - was the fate of my love going to be like Krishna's?_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	156. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Love is immortalized by sacrifice, not union.

That's what they'd learnt at the hands of the man they held in their highest regard during their sacred childhood together. The woman's soft voice crooned upon the radio with a gentility that captivated their attention to the fullest even though they were miles apart, and so were the paths of their lives.

 _Caught in the riptide,  
I was searching for the truth,  
There was a reason,  
I collided into you._

The rains softly cascaded upon his window while the warm summer winds blew across hers, engulfing them into the allure of nature. And yet, they were no longer of this world. Not since the last they saw of each other when he'd walked away from her willingly. Some considered it impossible, the motivation for him to do so being rejection. But in the transcendental realm, the motivation was love.

 _His_ pure, unconditional and unrequited love.

 _Calling your name in the midnight hour,  
Reaching for you from the endless dream,  
So many miles between us now,  
But you are always here with me._

Unrequited love involved sacrifice, the sage had always taught him. It meant even having to be physically separated from your lover. You could only remember her and long for reunion and it involved suffering and pain in great amounts. You might be engaged in other duties - having a wife, children, and duties towards parents, society, and family. You'd perhaps satisfy all of them, but still be separated from your real interest. Your real love. There would be absolutely no comfort but you wouldn't give it up. You'd continue to tolerate all suffering and maintain the flame of love, protecting it from dying out because you've really loved unconditionally. You wouldn't expect any rewards or pleasure out of it and that's what makes that kind of love truly divine.

Because it'd continue to persist despite all adverse conditions.

 _Nobody knows why,  
Nobody knows how and,  
This feeling begins just like a spark,  
Tossing and turning inside of your heart,  
Exploding in the dark._

You'd always wish for the well being and happiness of your love, never thinking or caring about your own, the sage had taught her. There is no jealousy or lust. There is a selfless attitude of giving and caring for your lover rather than taking or getting attention for yourself. You'd continue to love, give and care even if there was no chance of meeting your lover again. People would never allow you to meet. They would never accept your relationship. They would never respect it. They would insult you and call you names, to the contrary. But you still wouldn't give up. There might only be a glimmer of hope somewhere in distant future but you'd latch onto that hope and continue loving him in your heart. Nourished by this selflessness and unselfishness, your love would grow year after year, giving your heart a myriad of amazing feelings and realizations.

Because it'd continue to persist despite all adverse conditions.

 _Calling your name in the midnight hour,  
Reaching for you from the endless dream,  
So many miles between us now,  
But you are always here with me._

The separation, and the anticipation of meeting again was what made it more and more mature, the sage had told them in union. It was an infinite process. Ultimately it'd become so strong and powerful that no force in the universe could destroy it. That's when your love would become immortal. The fruits of such divine love manifested themselves and could be enjoyed by the lovers for eternity. Their love became timeless and immortal; their story a legacy written in stars.

 _Oh inside me,  
I find my way,  
Back to you,  
Back to you._

And so they realized ruefully as they saw a pile of dusty books waiting to be embraced after years of isolation. It would be poignancy galore and the epitome of mesmerizing when they'd hear tales of love from the sage. Until life slapped them cruelly, teaching them that all that glittered was not gold. Love was a sacred grail in fantasy; it was a bloodied rose in reality. It your own blood bleeding upon the thorns of life until it created the petals once desired to be walked upon in reality.

But was it worth it all in the end?

The moment steps decreased and breaths fell to a halt, the hesitation overcome and the urge succumbed to, the impossible happened. He found the path to his past in a forgotten corner of his cozy library; she found hers in an abandoned store room. The scars of the thorns prickled, but the urge to scar themselves once more in and for their love was overwhelming.

 _Calling your name in the midnight hour,  
Reaching for you from the endless dream,  
So many miles between us now,  
But you are always here with me._

Some tiny tales that were untold to the world were certainly to be found in that little book one always entrusted their guilty secrets to. But sometimes, those same tales could portray an entire story of its own. And between their glorious past and an even more inglorious farewell lay their untold stories. But hidden in those untold stories was _his_ love - pure, unconditional and unrequited, gone amiss by her until it was too late.

 _Two words,  
In your hands,  
In your hearts,  
And It's the whole universe._

As the song drew towards the end with its words of proclaimed love echoing around the iron-clad walls of their hearts, they wondered why the aura of their magnificent yet empty abodes felt so… electrifying, suddenly. There was a sudden infusion of warmth in the cool rains; of chills in the summer breeze. And yet, they were both united by the singular emotion that pounded through their hearts, binding them in a gush of what they realized they hadn't experience in years – _life_.

The Universe worked in mysterious ways when it came to unrequited love.

 _You are always here with me._

The song ended with the doors to their past opening, nostalgia claiming them in an instantaneous swoop. Gone were the bloodied thorns and the illusional petals, the need for air and time. Who needed either when love and hope still existed in a world long forgotten?

And as the first chapter of their past was revisted, the next chapter of their lives had begun.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	157. Epistle V

**Epistle 5: The Velveteen Rabbit  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D I hope all of you are doing well. Here is the fifth bonus epistle and this will be the new Epistle 5 as per the chronological order. :) :)  
**

 **Not keeping y'all for long now,**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **30th May, 1996:**_

 _Ishaani is just... amazing!_

 _Every time I think that she cannot catch my fancy with the kind of surprises me springs on me, she outdoes herself. And that's what I love about our blooming friendship - the unexpected. Although so far positive, but every day is like exploring the unexplored with her. And the amount of time we've got to bond with each other in these two months has been just mesmerizing. If anybody would have told me almost four months back that Ishaani and I would end up becoming such good friends, I'd have laughed at them. The master's daughter and the driver's son? Impossible!_

 _But maybe that's the thrill of life - doing the impossible._

 _Time has just flown by and it feels like yesterday when our school had shut for the summer holidays. And they're going to recommence from tomorrow. I'm extremely excited to go back to school and to learning even though I've already studied ahead of my portion for this term because I was curious to see what we had ahead. And it's all too fascinating. I still don't have any friends in school, but my studies more than compensates for a social life I have little interest in. As long as I have Ishaani, nothing else matters._

 _And that brings me to the only drawback of school. I'll get to spend less time with her since we're parted by two years academically and she's confined to stay with her classmates most of the times. Not because she likes them or they're her friends, but because Falguni Maa has strictly warned her to. The rebel in her breaks out time and again, but in school, except for the recess together, we don't get to spend time with each other._

 _But it's okay, I guess._

 _Atleast we get to spend our entire recess with each other. She usually shares her tiffin with me because she knows that I come to school without any breakfast and then don't get time to have lunch too often because Baba is working and we don't have sufficient food half of the times. And Maggi doesn't really account for lunch and dinner everyday because it falls expensive. I do share lunch with the kids of the other helpers at times, but they can barely make sufficient for themselves to be an extra stomach for them to feed._

 _So I prefer to go without._

 _Baba doesn't know about this though. I don't tell him about it because I know he'll get worried and he'll tell Maa about it and she'll get even more panicky then. Baba has certainly noticed that I've grown thinner than I was when I came to Mumbai (if that's even possible), and he tries cooking enough to atleast last me for a day, if not him._

 _Or else if that's not sufficient, abuses from Baa are always there to satiate for the hunger. Baba always says that the meal of a servant isn't complete without a few abuses on a daily basis. On a serious note though, he did tell me to try the school canteen if I felt hungry, but everything there is just so pricey that I lose my appetite then and there._

 _So Ishaani's tiffin is the last resort._

 _It's not a resort that I approved of at first for multiple reasons, but you know how she gets when she's in one of those moods. I had to shut up and give in to her eventually. And she makes sure to split the tiffin into an exact half so that I can't squirm my way out of eating lesser than my share. She's extremely smart in things like these, that girl. She even blackmailed me into accepting Sharman's old schoolbag, uniform and textbooks so that I could save money on all this.  
_

 _"They're as it is a waste in the store room, so why don't you use them instead? They've not come free, you know," had been her argument when I'd opened my mouth to refuse._

 _The memory of that night is another I'll not forget for a long, long time to come. It was the night before our first day of school back in April, and two weeks after we just became friends. Oddly, it was also the first time we'd bonded over something after the fiasco with Baa and the vase. So like you know, I was really worried about how my first day at school was going to be since Ishaani definitely had an upper hand here. And it was something going on in my mind all through my chores until I was sent to the storeroom to clean it up._

 _And who do I find there?_

 _Ishaani, sitting cross-legged in the center of the room with a book in her hand a burner beside her. And it was within an instant that I knew she was upset. I can_ _always sense her moods in a jiffy even though nobody else in the house surprisingly could. I don't know how people can't when her moods are so obvious! Ishaani always takes extreme pleasure in the fact that nobody does manage to guess her actual moods, but I find her approach rather silly. Oh, who am I kidding? I understand her point because I'm just the same._

 _But I digress._

 _So anyway, my sudden entry had managed to catch her attention and she turned around sharply, her eyes instantly catching my shadow on the floor first before my face. And the moment she saw me, her expression softened amidst the quick wiping away of tears and sniffs. I threw the dusting cloth beside and sat opposite her, worried about what had gotten her in such a mood. She'd been perfectly hale and hearty when I left her in the garden to do my chores and then Falguni Maa had come and... Oh, so that's what must have happened, I'd concluded. And I wasn't wrong._

 _"Ishaani, what are you doing here?" I'd asked, and she shook her head as though hoping that it would wave the question away. When I continued to stare in her, she sighed in resignation.  
_

 _"No- nothing. Just needed some alone time. Had a fight with Maa," she'd replied in a small voice, looking at her palms instead.  
_

 _"But in the store room?" I'd asked her, and she understood the implied meaning of my question. She smiled faintly.  
_

 _"I like being here when I'm sad. All these books around make me feel safe and loved. It's my secret hiding place ever since that... thing with you and the whip," she'd explained, the reluctance in her confession evident. The memory of that incident was still fresh in both of our minds, and I knew that neither of us were eager to visit that again after the relative peace of this month in spite of the jibes every now and then._

 _"Is this where you've been disappearing to at odd times this month?"_ _I'd asked her in an attempt to change the topic and she jumped on the opportunity only too eagerly._

 _"Yes, whenever I'm upset, I come here. But this is my secret place where nobody finds me when I want to be alone. Will you keep this a secret?" she'd requested, the plea in her eyes hesitant. She knew she could trust me, but she didn't know whether we'd become friends enough to trust secrets with each other. Fifteen days was far too early by either of our standards to be sharing things like these but I guess that's how friendships work. Someone has to take the leap of faith first and in our case, it was Ishaani.  
_

 _"Ofcourse I will," I'd assured her with an understanding smile and the smile on her face, in turn, grew broader. "But how will you hide from me now?" I'd added and she burst into a fit of laughter that surprised me. Considering the mood she was in, it was quite a wonder that she actually cheered up so quickly. And knowing her, it's a task alone to get her to talk when she's upset, far more to actually make her laugh. Till today I see that as one of my greatest accomplishments.  
_

 _"What are you doing here though?" had asked Ishaani once she caught her breath, and I brought my laughter to an end alongside.  
_

 _"I came to clean up the store room. I wasn't expecting to find you here though," I'd replied in earnest, and she shot me a mischievous look that only indicated that a cheeky comment was on its way. And I wasn't disappointed.  
_

 _"Life's full of surprises," was what she chose to say and I rolled my eyes in spite of myself. She's really crazy!  
_

 _"So tell me, what happened?" I'd asked when we both looked devoid of anything more to say, the air suddenly awkward. Ishaani flushed at the question, her lips drawing into a taut line before she exploded into speech.  
_

 _"I don't know, but Maa was just acting stupid. She was suddenly lecturing me about spending too much time with-"_

 _"With?" I'd urged, looking at her keenly. She'd caught herself in time from blurting out her real cause of anger even though I managed to guess what she'd withheld. It wasn't too difficult to, if I am to be honest. I knew that this particular lecture was going to come time or the other ever since Ishaani and I became friends. But that fact that it had come fifteen days later was surprising. I was expecting it to come by a day back then.  
_

 _"Er, books," had modified Ishaani lamely and I smiled._

 _"Books, or just one particular book?" I'd asked, and she was nervous when she replied next.  
_

 _"The latter."_

 _"Was that book named Ranveer?" I'd suggested and she let out an involuntary cry of reproach in spite of herself.  
_

 _"I- No- How did you-" she'd stuttered for response, looking pale. I won't deny that hearing those words did hurt me even though I'd anticipated them, but the fact that Ishaani had fought against her mother for that was something that surprised me immensely. She didn't have to and yet she did for a servant. Obviously if I ever use the word in front of her, she'll go ballistic, but who's to explain to the girl that facts don't change just because you choose to see them differently?  
_

 _"I told you that you're a terrible liar," I'd remarked with a smile and she crossed her arms over her chest, looking affronted.  
_

 _"Practice what you preach first," she'd shot back, and it definitely took me by surprise. I didn't bother hiding it either.  
_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Don't tell me that you've just come here to do chores," she'd remarked, and I smiled goofily since that's all I could do. I didn't expect her to guess otherwise. But there was no harm in telling her about it. A secret in exchange of a secret.  
_

 _"I came to check the books over here. Vinod Kaka did mention that there was a good collection of them over here that I'd like, so I just..." I'd trailed off at, hoping that she understood the rest.  
_

 _"But these are all study material only. I have some storybooks with me, if that's what you want," she'd offered, and I still remember the embarrassment I felt at it. It was the first time I was confessing this aloud and that too to Ishaani. It's not something I was about ashamed I don't know... it was Ishaani, after all!  
_

 _"No, I just... I wanted to feel what a real book is like, you know? Back at home, we didn't have books like these," I admitted in a single go with my eyes shut. For some reason, I was too afraid to look at Ishaani, or to be more precise, the expression on her face. When the silence in the room got unbearable, I opened my eyes only to find her staring at me in genuine awe.  
_

 _"How did you study then?" she'd asked, amused by my reaction. I flushed.  
_

 _"We just had notebooks. The material we would have to write down since only the teachers would have a textbook. I've not seen a real book in my life, ever," I'd replied and she looked a little lost for words.  
_

 _"Wow... I didn't know that... So what are you going to do about your textbooks now? Have you bought them?" she'd asked suddenly, and that was where I fell into the trap.  
_

 _"No, I haven't. Baba doesn't have the money to right now, and Harshad Kaka has done so much for me already that we can't ask him for anything more," I'd confided and she gave me a perturbed look.  
_

 _"Are you even ready for tomorrow?" she'd asked curiously, and all I did was give her a nonchalant shrug before replying.  
_

 _"Not really, no. I don't have my uniform either." She'd remained quiet for a few minutes before her eyes sparkled with what I now think she supposed was a brilliant idea.  
_

 _"Why didn't you tell me about this before? But anyway, now that you have, I have a solution to your problem. Why don't you use Sharman's books? I heard Maa talking to Chaitali Kaki the other day._ _They're as it is a waste in the store room, so why don't you use them instead? They've not come free, you know," she'd added then and had stolen me of all defense until I was only a spluttering mess.  
_

 _"But I- how-"_

 _"Leave that on me," was all she said before standing up and pulling me up alongside with a determined look on her face.  
_

 _And I don't know what magic wand she turned, but the next day I had everything ready for me. I don't know what she actually did it because she refuses to tell me anything regarding it but she'd warned me to accept it without any fuss. And maybe that was what gave me cold feet when we reached the school gate. I refused to enter because I realized just how... unworthy I was to be sharing with the rich and the elite the same grand school whose structure my eyes couldn't get enough of.  
_

 _But Ishaani had dragged me in in spite of all my protests. That girl just can't take no for an answer. And even though my fears were not entirely baseless, I found the strength to atleast try doing what my heart truly enjoyed for the first time since I've come to this city. Learn. And tomorrow, I'm going to be plunging into the same world of knowledge again. Ofcourse books don't determine wisdom, but knowledge and experience are both keys to unlocking it. Experience I've been getting in abundance in this city, so it's about time that I balance the scales with knowledge as well._

 _And you know what Ishaani did today?_

 _She bought me my first book today! The Velveteen Rabbit! She's fascinated with the book, and she's gifted me her pristine copy of the same because she knows about my craze for anything that imparts knowledge. She says that the book is touching and just leaves a mark with the sheer beauty its written with. But the reason she gifted me this was because I apparently resembled the rabbit._

 _And I see what she meant because I just finished reading the book._

 _Honestly, no one has ever done so much for me before and for I moment I was seized by the urge of giving her the tightest hug I could while telling her how much the gesture meant to me. But I controlled myself. Instead, I let a messy tear leave my eyes and tucked the book safely underneath my pillow without letting her see the former. Baba always tells me that there are some moments in life that leave an impact on you. This was one such thing apart from the other thing that I read in the book. I'll quote it to you because this part was just... something just clicked here._

 _"Real isn't how you are made," said the Skin Horse. "It's a thing that happens to you. When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but really loves you, then you become Real."_

 _"Does it hurt?" asked the Rabbit._

 _"Sometimes," said the Skin Horse, for he was always truthful. "When you are Real you don't mind being hurt."_

 _"Does it happen all at once, like being wound up," he asked, "or bit by bit?"_

 _"It doesn't happen all at once," said the Skin Horse. "You become. It takes a long time. That's why it doesn't happen often to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby. But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand."  
_

 _Isn't this simply marvellous? This was just the kind of push I needed for tomorrow and Ishaani just gave it to me. I may be nothing more than an old, shabby, ugly rabbit to the world, but as long as the people I love see me for who I am deep within and in reality, the world doesn't matter to me. I may have little, but I have enough to cherish in this city to sustain me for now._

 _Especially love, like the velveteen rabbit.  
_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


	158. Epistle VI

**Epistle 17: Magician Tom  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there everyone! :D :D Here is the sixth bonus epistle! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 ** _26th October, 1996:_**

 _Maa always says that two people are most important in our life - the one who can make you laugh at any time and the one who can make you cry at any time. And the one who can do both is someone you must keep in your life no matter what for that person was no less than a magician. It's something that's always caught my fancy, but I didn't really understand how true her words could be until now._

 _Take yesterday for instance. God, I was so mad at Ranveer that I could have actually hit him! Is he alright in the head or did that incident shake him up so much that he dropped his brains alongside? He wants to go home to see his mother but he cancelled his trip just because Harshad Uncle asked him to stay back for Diwali. Like seriously?_

 _He was just asking him to stay back for courtesy sake! And our genius here took it at face value and agreed to stay back because it would look bad otherwise. And I'm sure that Ranveer wouldn't have told me about this had I not been there in the room that time, watching him tie Uncle's shoelaces. The wonder cannot tie his own, but this he volunteers for like a religious duty!  
_

 _The worst thing is, I was about to counter what he said but he silenced me with his gaze. Nobody ever does that with me! But there was something about the way he looked at me that just... made me shut up! That's what angered me more! How did he just manage to do that, and that too on something as stupid as this? Uncle knew that I did want to say something but Ranveer never gave me the chance to! And by the time I finally managed to catch a break, Uncle got a phone call and the whole topic was dusted under the carpet._

 _I'm not much of a tantrum person like that, but the look Ranveer had on his face once Uncle left infuriated me to the point where I stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind me. I'm tired and tired of telling him to not be a pushover, that people would take advantage of his if he kept behaving like this all the time, but he just doesn't want to understand!_

 _So instead of wasting my energy on him, I went to my room and decided to vent out my frustration by talking to the mirror and acting on both of our parts. I like doing a duologue when I'm angry because it helps me calm down and also helps me speak my mind out openly, given that I'm usually tongue-tied at the time of the situation itself. Nobody has caught me at it till now, and I've done some pretty interesting ones with Baa, Maa and Ranveer as the other half so far.I do good impersonations like that. Not blowing my own trumpet, but just saying.  
_

 _Alas! Like they say, there is a first time for everything._

 _I was halfway through my lecture of how stupid he was and how he was going to get himself killed just by trying to live up to the society when I spotted his reflection in the mirror. I was actually doing the part where he was meant to splutter and try to say otherwise (like he always does when we do have an argument), and I caught him standing right behind me, leaning against the window. And it goes without saying that I lost my voice, nearly felt my knees turn to jelly and felt the heat rush up my face until I turned beetroot red. I continued to stare at Ranveer with my mouth open and at a loss of words, hoping that he'd say something and rescue me out of the sticky situation I found myself in._

 _"I sound nothing like that."_

 _I don't know what it was about the statement, but I just burst into laughter. Uncontrollable and insane as I doubled up and nearly collapsed on the bed in a mix of laughter and tears and Ranveer joined me soon enough. I don't know for how long we kept laughing like that until we finally sobered down, heaving for breath and tears streaming from our eyes.  
_

 _"I thought I'd locked the door," I remarked rather sheepishly and he shrugged his shoulders.  
_

 _"You mustn't have done it properly. It was open when I came," he replied and I rolled my eyes at him, secretly thankful that he'd not overheard me say anything stupid or embarrassing.  
_

 _"Aren't you the one always preaching to knock before entering someone's room?" I questioned him when I felt his scrutinizing gaze on me in hope to change the topic. Every time he gives me that look, I get this feeling that he can actually read my soul like an X-Ray, crazy as that may sound.  
_

 _"That'll teach you a lesson as well," he replied cheekily, and it earned him a well-deserved punch. "But what's with the duologue?" he asked in continuation, now looking genuinely curious.  
_

 _"You're a world class dunce, that's why!" I shot back rather haughtily in my opinion and he looked taken aback.  
_

 _"Are you talking about the Mota Babuji thing?" he asked, uncertain about his guess even though my expression gave him the answer, I think.  
_

 _"There was no need for that. And you will not stay back here either," I added even before he could argue. And when he opened his mouth for the second time to protest, I hurried into speech again. "There's nothing more important than meeting your mother. Had you opened your mouth and told this to Uncle, he'd have understood immediately and wouldn't have even suggested what you did."_

 _"Ishaani, really-" he began when I paused for breath, but I'd had enough of his arguments.  
_

 _"No means no! And if you don't understand this, I have better ways of making you understand," I threatened while smashing my fist into my hand as though willing to try it out on him next. I would have had he spoken anything stupid then.  
_

 _"Like?" he challenged in return as he crossed his arms on his chest with an unperturbed look, clearly underestimating me. So I decided to spice things up a little to get my point into that thick head of his.  
_

 _"This!" I exclaimed while throwing a well-aimed pillow from the bed at him, nearly knocking him off his balance. He didn't see that coming, and the look of stunned disbelief on his face was absolutely worth it! But he's not one to give up as well. He tried throwing the pillow back at me, but for his misfortune, I caught at the right time. And then, even before we knew what was happening, we ending up attacking each other with pillows, the whole room our battle ground.  
_

 _"Hey! Cut it out!" shrieked Ranveer after what felt like eternity when I managed to gain an upper hand and was hitting him left, right and center with the pillow in my hand. I huffed out irritably, still not stopping with the pillows as he covered his head as defense. All the pillows were at different corners of the room, abandoned and far from reach.  
_

 _"Not until you agree first!" I heaved out in response between more pillow smacks and just like that, he suddenly caught hold of half of my pillow.  
_

 _"Hey stop, stop! You look like Soorpanakha as it is!" he remarked and I stopped abruptly, realizing how my hair had turned frizzy and messy, not unlike a witch's. But that doesn't mean that I was going to let go of him for it.  
_

 _"What did you say?" I questioned dangerously, trying to tug at the pillow upon which Ranveer now had equal grip.  
_

 _"What, I'm being honest!" he remarked while tugging at the pillow harder, sticking his tongue out at me.  
_

 _"Why, you-" I began dramatically with a gasp, but even before I could complete, Ranveer was back with another cheeky retort.  
_

 _"Just rub some chilli powder and salt and you'll be able to play that part perfectly too!" was what he'd exactly told me._

 _And thanks to gloating about own his smarty pants comment, he got distracted and I used it as the perfectly opportunity to pull the pillow and use that to rain extra blows on him for his comment. And I'm happy to say that it earned sufficient amount of "ow"s and "stop it"s from him until he turned the tables around. I was halfway to making a comment of my own when he suddenly caught the pillow, flung it aside, and pulled my hand in a back lock when I tried to punch him. And by Jove does he have some grip!  
_ _"Gotcha! God, you just don't listen now, do you?" he wondered aloud in an amused tone that only made me struggle harder.  
_

 _"No, you- I- I- I- Ow, my wrist! Let go of me!" is what I remember crying out to him while trying to struggle against his grip, but in vain. His grip remained as resolute as ever until I didn't stop putting a fight against him.  
_

 _"Not until you listen to me first!" he whispered in my ear when I huffed in defeat, and his comment managed to rile me up again. I hate losing!  
_

 _"No, I won't!" I hissed at the same time that I managed to break through his lock, taking both of us by surprise.  
_

 _"God, you're strong! What do you eat, iron?" joked Ranveer, and that only earned him a cold glare from me.  
_

 _"Ha. Ha. Not funny!" I spoke through gritted teeth and with a poker face, but it didn't seem to affect him at all. If anything, it looked like he was having the time of his life.  
_

 _"Yes, it is! You can even beat Sunny Deol!" he remarked before laughing at what he'd just said rather happily. The comment did make me flush red even though I was threatened by the urge to laugh for a maddening second until I realized I was supposed to be mad at him.  
_

 _"What?! That's ridiculous! That's- Ah!" I began, but cut my speech of outrage short when I looked at my hand. There was a nice set of five red fingerprints on my hand with his thumb leaving the rawest one of all.  
_

 _"Look at what you've done of my hand! You've left finger marks all over it!" I whined reproachfully and showed Ranveer the marks on my wrist. He did look surprised for a moment before going back to looking casual in the next.  
_

 _"Serves you right when you don't listen to sense! You know what's your problem? You're too stubborn! And if it takes a little pain to get a point inside your head, so be it!" he boasted confidently and that statement gave me a world-class idea. God, I love my brains at times for the things it comes up with!  
_

 _"Oh yeah? Oh yeah? Wait till I show this to Uncle!" I threatened and he suddenly lost all colour from his face.  
_

 _"You wouldn't!" he exclaimed in a hoarse voice, but I only increased the slyness of my smile, enjoying the fact that if he had his ingenious ways of behaving like an idiot, I had mine from making sure that he didn't.  
_

 _"Try me!" was all I said in challenge before running out of the room, missing his clasp by inches.  
_

 _And that's how I tricked him to Uncle's room, with both of us heaving for breath by the time we reached there. Ranveer gave me a pleading look to not say anything, but I didn't pay him any heed and plunged into speech. But instead of talking about his thumb lock, I spoke about him wanting to go to his home back at the village because he's been wanting to meet his mother for months now, but he was just too shy to say it. Uncle and Ranveer had an identical look of astonishment with what I was saying, and even before the latter could counter what I was saying, I shut him up with a look of my own._

 _Evened the odds out and I felt so much more better!_

 _Like I'd expected, Uncle immediately understood the rest. But just like I'd also anticipated, Ranveer walked away without saying anything, looking a definite mix of angry and flushed. I know better now than to chase him during times like these, and so I gave Uncle a grateful smile and went to my room, knowing that he would handle Ranveer now. What I hadn't anticipated though was the fact that I'd have to seek him out sooner than expected._

 _The rest of the day passed without any event with him being involved in his work and me in mine. But it was only once night set in and I lost myself to the world of slumber did trouble arise. The nightmare! The same, stupid nightmare! I was choking on my tears when I got up, the darkness much more terrifying than it was meant to be. I've been dreaming about this for months but its never been as bad as it was last night. I could feel my heart beat in my mouth as I got off the bed and practically ran out of my room in search of Ranveer, the need to see him alright suddenly pressing.  
_

 _By the time I reached his room, I was breathing unevenly and was a mess of sweat and tears, my senses too hazy to register anything much. I pushed open the door without bothering to knock to see Ranveer sleeping on the cot while Kaka slept on the floor, both of them sound asleep. Hesitant though I was about entering the room, I did eventually and sat beside Ranveer at the edge of the cot, careful not to make any noise and wake Kaka up. I was halfway through putting my hand on his shoulder and waking him up when he turned in his sleep and settled to facing me, still unaware about my presence.  
_

 _He was so peaceful, the way he was asleep... I could keep staring at him for hours on end and wouldn't tire away. And because of that, I didn't have the heart to wake him up and decided to head back to my room instead, mentally making a note to never talk about this little late night excursion. Only before I could get up, Ranveer's eyes opened and he nearly yelled out in shock had I not pinned his mouth in time. By the time he got control over himself, he'd turned pale and his eyes were visibly bulging in fright._

 _"How many times have I told you to knock and enter? And who enters someone's room in the middle of the night like this?" he whispered in a mass of nerves once I finally let took my hand off his mouth, looking angry. Oops. I'd forgotten that he was mad at me still from what had happened earlier in the day, but I didn't care. I just threw my arms around his neck and hugged him dearly, not caring about what he thought or what he said. Like expected, he was awkward and he didn't reciprocate as such, but atleast he let me be and let me find my solace.  
_

 _"I- I just..." I began once I separated even though I didn't really know what more to add there. So I left it at that. I was hoping for Ranveer to come to my defense and he did, but in the most unexpected way.  
_

 _"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting up straight suddenly a while his eyes narrowed at me in suspicion.  
_

 _"What?" I asked, still a little disoriented with the sudden shift of situation.  
_

 _"You're shaking and you look like you've run a mile. Are you crying?" he asked when I let out an involuntary whimper and hid my face in my palms to steady my breathing. The silence in the room remained absolute when I didn't reply and Ranveer didn't break it either, patiently waiting for me to say something first. When I finally gathered my thoughts and looked at Ranveer, only three words left me lips.  
_

 _"Come with me," I whispered as I stood up, taking his hand into my own and hall-pulling him off the bed with me.  
_

 _"Where?" he asked while pulling me back down on the bed, instantly taking his hand away from mine. Thumb locks he can hold me in but this he shies away from oddly. He is one specimen, I tell you.  
_

 _"To my room. We can't talk here with Kaka sleeping," I explained, and he looked even more troubled than before.  
_

 _"Ishaani, you know servants are not allowed in the house in the middle of the night," he reminded me when I tried pulling his hand up again. But I didn't care at that point of time! I just needed to get some air to get my still-unevenly beating heart back to normal.  
_

 _"Please, for once, just stop arguing and come with me," I pleaded, no longer bothering to hide my tears away. The fear was evident in my voice, the cold it made me feel cutting. I don't know what it was that convinced Ranveer - maybe it was my voice, or my face or even the tears brimming in my eyes. But he did grudgingly agree to my sheer relief and surprise._

 _We silently got up and I led him to my room as stealthily as I could, making sure to not make any noise at all. Ranveer trailed behind me rather nervously, his eyes darting around the house every once in a few seconds as though expecting someone to creep out of the shadows and catch us red-handed. Once we reached the room, I shut the door and plonked on the bed while he sat on his usual chair opposite.  
_

 _"Would you tell me what happened now?" he asked when I kept staring at him, now sounding a little anxious. This kind of behaviour from me must have rather unsettling for him, I realize now, especially when it was out of the blue.  
_

 _"Nightmare," was all I said in reply, and his expressions eased out considerably. I think he was anticipating something a lot more serious like Baa saying something to me once again about my illegitimacy.  
_

 _"What was it about?" he asked, his tone suddenly soothing and it was only with great difficulty that I managed to look up at him. It felt as though I'd betrayed him by seeing a dream as brutal as that, still not entirely able to wash away those images in spite of having Ranveer in front of me.  
_

 _"I- You- I can't remember. I... just wanted to see if you were okay," I hesitated through my response, not entirely sure why I couldn't tell him the truth. But I couldn't. Not when he'd finally found a little stability in life after what had happened four months ago. I couldn't tell him something as stupid as this and take away his peace of mind. I wouldn't have that on my conscience.  
_

 _"I am. See? I'm perfectly okay," he assured with a smile and let his fingers brush over the back of my palm before quickly retracting his hand away. Maybe he did sense that I was keeping something from him, but even if he did, he didn't show it.  
_

 _"I- I'm sorry... I didn't mean to frighten you, I just-" I began hopelessly, taking by a sudden impulse to indirectly tell him about it but he completed the sentence for me anyway.  
_

 _"Didn't know who to talk to about this?"_

 _"Something like that, yeah. I'm feeling better though, thanks," I added, deciding that it was best if I didn't tell him anything about it. Perhaps the dreams were because I had still not entirely gotten over what had happened to him all those months ago. But I was almost there, and the dreams were occasional now. They'd fade away completely soon. Hopefully.  
_

 _"If you're feeling better then, can I go back to sleep? I'm quite tired actually," he explained unnecessarily, but I knew he was saying it more because he was afraid of being caught. Even though the room was dark, the moonlight entering the room and falling upon us was enough light to see the alertness in his eyes for any stray sound that didn't spell anything good.  
_

 _"Sure... goodnight and again, sorry for the frightening you," I expressed with a smile that wasn't entirely out there because I still wasn't entirely calm. But I couldn't get Ranveer into trouble again, especially with Baa and the whip. That's just... hideous. And just as Ranveer stood up, he sat down again a moment later, suddenly locking gaze with me.  
_

 _"You know what? I want to tell you a story," he whispered, the power of his gaze disarming me of all defense. I don't know what he sensed wrong with me, but I was secretly happy that he'd decided to stay back. Extremely selfish of me, I know, but explain that when you experience the bizarre sensation of having one of the most important people in your life die so brutally in your dreams, that too right in front of your eyes.  
_

 _"Story? Aren't you tired?" I asked reluctantly, but there was a finality in Ranveer's gaze that made him determinedly sit down. He shook his head with a soft smile on his face. I wonder how he mustered the guts to sit beside me in spite of knowing how things could go if anyone did find out about it. But I guess that's why he's Ranveer and why he's so different. It's his ability to do anything and everything within his scope for his loved ones that sets him apart.  
_

 _"I wanted to tell you about it while star-gazing, but since we didn't go for it in the first place, I'll tell it to you now. Do you mind?" he asked even though it was more of a statement. Ever since his birthday, we've decided to go star-gazing twice a week for just half an hour because we both loved the experience so much. I flushed dully at the sweetness of his tone that he tried to camouflage with a touch of cheekiness.  
_

 _"I, uh, well..."_

 _"So, the story starts with Tom being thwarted by Jerry-" he began, and out of habit, I cut him instantly.  
_

 _"Why was he defeated by Jerry this time?"_

 _"Will you let me tell the story first? I'll answer all your questions in the end, I promise," he added with a smile that made my head fall on the pillow tiredly as I lied down on the bed while he continued to sit on the chair that he now pulled right beside my bed so that I could hold his hand. How he knew I wanted to do that, I don't know either. But he didn't protest this time.  
_

 _I nodded my head and he started with the story, his voice slow and soft like a lullaby. It was a hilarious story although now that I think about it, I can't recollect much. I remember laughing my way through half of it before I lost focus, staring at Ranveer who had the funniest expressions on his face, mimicking the cat and the mouse in his play. He quite reminds me of Tom and it's something we call each other when we fight - he being Tom and I being Jerry._

 _Ah._

 _That genius narrated our fight from the morning last night by using Tom and Jerry._

 _How clever._

 _But not the point. There was something about his voice that was soothing, calming my nerves as he flashed me a smile every now and then even though he looked like he could fall asleep at any minute. My hand remained in his own for as long as I could remember it before I could feel his voice send me to the teeters of sleep, my eyes refusing to shut because I wanted to hear the end of it._

 _There was a comfort as I watched him sit beside my bed on a chair, a strange strength that nothing would go wrong as long as he was with me. How it was that I trusted him so much, I don't know. But I did. I could trust falling asleep with him in the room even though Maa says to lock it shut and to not allow anyone in at night. Just like the way I could on the terrace on the night of his birthday. I guess he is an exception to the rule. Someone who I could trust with my eyes closed without having to worry about my trust being rightly placed. Someone who could make me cry in a minute and could make me laugh in the other._

 _And amidst these thoughts I let sleep overcome me finally, the safety of his hand much more than enough for a peaceful and uninterrupted sleep. It was only when I got up the next morning did I realize that Ranveer had fallen asleep awkwardly in the same chair he was seated in last night, his fingers inches away from my own. He told me later that he had to sit up that way because I wouldn't let go of his hand until he fell asleep the same way. But the moment I woke up and let sleep fade away, I realized what trouble Ranveer would get into if anyone saw him in the house, and in my room no less.  
_

 _So I did the next best thing. At five in the morning, I struggled to take him down the steps and out to the servants' quarters, thankful that he was too sleepy to know what was happening to him. The height difference between us didn't help, but it was just by the grace of God that I managed to safely take him to his room and put him back to sleep. Kaka was awake by then and rather alarmed when I brought him into the room like that, but then I explained it to him and he relaxed considerably. He wasn't exactly approving of what did happen, but atleast he understood._

 _And as I write this to you in the safety of my sunlit room, there's a strange contentment in my heart that I've come to know after ages. It's as though the sunlight-like warmth of his aura has finally penetrated through the barren land of my cold heart, the gushing emotions emerging from within rejuvenating my senses and making me feel more alive than than I've felt in some time._

 _I may not even be nine, but only God knows the turmoils my heart have faced in simply trying to be a part of a society that's never accepted me for who I am. But it doesn't matter anymore because I've found the most important person of my life._

 _Magician Tom, who can make me laugh and cry at the same time._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**


End file.
